Equestria Girls: El fin de la Armonía (Armonía Quebrada)
by Anonimol
Summary: Luego de una invasión masiva a Equestria, Twilight Sparkle, quien lo perdió todo, escapa al único lugar donde los invasores no podrán alcanzarla, la Equestria humana, sin embargo, explorando más a fondo su nuevo hogar, se dará cuenta de ese mundo no es tan gentil ni bondadoso como creyó que era al pisarlo por primera vez.(Resubido)
1. AVISTO (IMPORTANTE)

Hola a todos, acá Anonimol dando un saludo y un mensaje que espero lean, pues es de suma importancia y es respecto a este grandioso fic.

Este fic NO es mío, este fanfic fue escrito por el autor fazzen77 que tras poco después de acabar este buen fic, el mismo junto su autor desaparecieron de internet, yo que he conseguido los capítulos he decidido re subir los mismos y espero que si fazzen llega a leer esto, enserio no se moleste por estar subiéndolo sin su permiso y si en algún momento me llega a contactar y no le parece bien la idea lo borrare.

2- Subiré 5 capítulos por semana, ¿Por qué?, verán los capítulos que he conseguido son un "borrador" escritos por el mismo fazzen y debido a eso puede que tenga fallos (ortográficos o continuos a la historia) es por eso que debo revisar cada capítulo antes de subirlo, además que siempre es bueno dejar espacio entre capitulo y capitulo para darle un respiro al fic.

3- Pueden dejar reviews de los capítulos, esto para saber si lo están leyendo y por si por algún error mio me equivoco en la corrección de capítulos y se me pasa algo

4-Espero disfruten este fanfic asi como yo lo hice en su momento.

Anonimol, fuera.


	2. Adiós Equestria

**NA: Se lo que van a pensar, ¿un fic de equestria girls? ¿en que piensa este tipo? Pero les advierto que esta historia no tendrá nada que ver con estudiantes de secundaria peleando por novios, aquí verán el lado mas crudo y perturbador de la humanidad presenciado por una inocente habitante de un pacífico reino poni, se tocaran temas de gran controversia y violencia, les recomiendo que se hagan un chequeo psicológico y estomacal antes de darle click al botón de Follow.**

**Actualización: Una pequeña nota para los que se pasan aquí por primera ves, en realidad el fic resulta ser mucho mas largo de lo que tenía planeado pero cada "acto" se podría interpretar como una parte distinta de la historia ya que en realidad tenía pensado que fuera una trilogía pero al final decidí dejarlo todo en una sola pieza, por lo que no están obligados a seguirla hasta el final ya que cada acto tiene su propio inicio, desarrollo y clímax, seguramente en el acto 2 y en partes del 3 los lectores atentos encontraran errores realmente vergonzosos que me he esforzado en corregir en lo que queda de la historia, aun así espero les guste esta historia tanto como a mi escribirla, saludos a todos los lectores.**

**Prologo: Armonía quebrada.**

A varios kilómetros del imperio de cristal, en las montañas del norte congelado un draconequs volaba a toda velocidad buscando a alguien en particular, su mirada era una mezcla de ira y preocupación, debido a la tormenta de nieve que cubría todo el campo le era muy difícil encontrar su objetivo así que continuo volando un par de horas mas sin intención de detenerse hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

\- **Finalmente te atrape** \- dijo Discord parado frente a un poni encapuchado a tal punto que no se podía distinguir su rostro para nada y a su alrededor levitaban seis gemas de distintas formas y colores, eran los elementos de la armonía, los dos estaban en medio de una tormenta de nieve y a kilómetros de distancia se podía ver un gran campo de fuerza que protegía una ciudad, estaban mas allá del imperio de cristal - **¿quien eres?** \- le preguntaba de forma amenazante - **¿por que intentaste robar el corazón de cristal y** **como arrancaste los elementos del árbol de la armonía? ¿para que los quieres?**

\- **No es importante saber quien soy** \- respondió el extraño poni dando un paso al frente al mismo tiempo que un poco de barba se podía ver debajo de la capucha dando a entender que era mayor de edad - **este mundo esta cambiando y lo va a seguir haciendo, en unos meses una plaga de otra dimensión va a invadir todo este lugar y el único que puede hacer algo para detenerlo eres tu.**

\- **¿Que quieres decir con que esta cambiando? ¿De que plaga hablas?**

\- **Realmente lamento tener que hacerte esto, pero no puedo permitir que interfieras, algún día comprenderás que hay batallas que no pueden ganarse pero con algunos sacrificios tal ves el daño pueda reducirse** \- las gemas empezaron a girar a mayor velocidad rodeándolo con una estela color arcoiris.

\- **¿Sabes usar los elementos de la armonía?... ¿como es posible?**

\- **La historia se tuerce, el destino canta y baila al compás de la creación y grita a los cuatro vientos ¡ARMONÍA QUEBRADA!** \- un rayo de los colores del arcoiris salio despedido del cuerpo del poni - **¡ARMONÍA QUEBRADA!**

\- **NOOOOOOOO!** \- Discord sintió como todo su cuerpo se iba convirtiendo en piedra hasta quedar completamente inmovilizado mientras una lágrima de impotencia recorría su mejilla.

\- **Realmente lo siento tanto,** **si tan solo hubiera otra forma de arreglar esto** \- el poni empezó a caminar lentamente hasta quedar en frente de Discord quien podía escucharlo pero no podía moverse - **pero este mundo ya esta maldito desde hace mucho tiempo y no hará mas que seguir cambiando para mal, ustedes ya no necesitan los elementos pero hay otro mundo que todavía tiene salvación con su poder, desgraciadamente los planes van a tener que retrasarse ya que no pude robar el Corazón de Cristal pero ya encontrare la forma de arreglarlo, primero tengo que terminar mi trabajo en este lugar, sembrar la semilla y luego voy a tener que buscar la forma de que los elementos pasen a través del espejo, tal ves tenga que alterar algunos recuerdos, no es ninguna dificultad para mi -** lanzo un corto suspiro mientras guardaba las gemas en sus alforjas y se fue quitando la capucha poco a poco **\- la historia se tuerce poco a poco cambiando su curso original aplastando las leyes del tiempo y el espacio tal como las conocemos y cualquier resistencia a este cambio solo hará que "eso" se enoje mas, entonces no tendrá piedad y cualquier oportunidad de detenerlo se ira al olvido, realmente lamento hacerte esto, después de todo tu eres...**

**.**

**Meses después...**

**.**

**1\. Adiós Equestria.**

Diario de Twilight Sparkle:

"El antes pacifico y prospero reino de Equestria, gobernado por las princesas Celestia y Luna, ahora es una tierra hostil que esclaviza todo aquello que corre la mala suerte de pasar por ahí, hace aproximadamente dos años hubo una invasión masiva de origen desconocido, una especie de plaga se había apoderado tanto de ponis así como también de grifos, minotauros y hasta changelings, todos aquellos que estaban bajo la influencia de esta plaga no respondían a las ordenes de ningún rey ni imperio, solo buscaban la destrucción y la conquista y no se detendrían hasta conseguirla, y efectivamente no lo hicieron.

La plaga creció, se hizo tan grande que formo un ejercito de razas mixtas aun mas grande que cada uno de los reinos de este planeta y así fue como nos invadieron, uno por uno fueron cayendo empezando por el reino minotauro, luego por los grifos, y así derribaron todas las razas que habitaban este planeta incluso las tribus mas pequeñas como los diamond dogs hasta el imperio changeling, no conocían otro aliado que no sea como ellos, y cada imperio que conquistaban su ejercito se hacía mas grande, finalmente solo quedaban en pie los ponis de Equestria y del imperio de cristal, pero cualquier resistencia fue inútil, con tan solo ver la gran masa de criaturas que se expandía hasta donde se oculta el sol fue que nos dimos cuenta de que no teníamos la menor oportunidad sin embargo nos defendimos hasta el final, peleamos contra esas criaturas corrompidas con sus rostros llenos de venas negras pero no pudimos hacer nada contra aquellos que podían convertirse en dragones negros, nos aplastaron sin hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo.

El gran y poderoso reino de Equestria cayo ante la masiva invasión de la plaga, y ahora todos los que no fuimos infectados somos esclavos de ellos, trabajamos sin descanso ni beneficio, soportamos torturas y castigos injustos más allá de lo que nuestros cuerpos y corazones pueden aguantar. El imperio de cristal cayo después del asesinato de las princesas y de las otras portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, y ahora se a convertido en un reino fantasma completamente abandonado, los pocos que quedamos escapamos ahí, pero no vamos a durar mucho, ya todos hemos perdido la esperanza, yo la he perdido, se que en algún momento nos encontraran y nos mataran, o peor, nos esclavizarán, la muerte es mejor destino que formar parte de la tortura que ellos nos imponen.

Escribo esto porque después de esperar por mucho tiempo, finalmente nuestra ultima esperanza esta por llegar, vamos a huir al único lugar del que no tienen conocimiento, un mundo completamente distinto donde habitan criaturas que caminan en dos patas y donde no existe la magia, aprenderé a vivir sin ella, siempre y cuando tenga a mis amigas de vuelta, sentir nuevamente su presencia será la mejor de las bendiciones, estoy ansiosa, ya falta poco, si alguien encuentra esta nota sepa que esto fue lo ultimo que quedo de la raza poni y de todas las razas de este planeta, puesto que una vez que cruce me encargare de que nadie ni nada vuelva a pasar por este portal, el espejo."

\- **Princesa Twilight, hay problemas** \- dijo un guardia real con una armadura muy dañada.

\- **¿Que esta ocurriendo?**

\- **Nos encontraron, vienen hacia nosotros son grifos y changelings plagados.**

\- **¡QUE! Vamos, tenemos que ir hacia la cámara del espejo AHORA.**

El guardia escolto a la princesa alicornio a una habitación donde se encontraban tres guardias mas y cinco civiles, aparentemente eran todo lo que quedaba, una vez reunidos comenzaron a galopar a toda velocidad por los pasillos del castillo pero fueron detenidos a mitad del camino por 3 grifos y 5 changelings con venas negras recorriendo sus cuerpos.

\- **Maldición, princesa nosotros nos encargaremos** \- los cuatros guardias reales se pusieron en guardia - **ustedes váyanse, son todo lo que queda de nuestra especie.**

\- **Les prometo que su sacrificio no será en vano** \- dijo Twilight con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos a pesar de que este demostraba dureza.

La alicornio purpura y los cinco ponis restantes tomaron un camino distinto, ya estaban cerca, sus corazones latían al máximo no podían creer que finalmente encontrarían la salida de ese infierno que antes llamaron hogar, Twilight tiro la puerta de una patada y lo contemplaron, el espejo estaba brillando con fuerza señal de que el portal hacia el mundo humano se había abierto exitosamente por un breve periodo, caminaron lentamente y la princesa le ordeno a las dos ponis hembras que entraran primero pero a unos segundos de tocar el portal fueron golpeadas por un par de flechas que las mataron al instante, los grifos los habían alcanzado, ahora no tenían escapatoria.

\- **Princesa, pase usted nosotros los contendremos** \- dijo uno de los tres ponis machos que quedaban.

\- **Olvidenlo, yo soy la princesa es mi deber proteger a mis súbditos.**

\- **Usted lo ha dicho mejor que nosotros, es la princesa, ahora su majestad vaya y sobreviva por todo su reino.**

Uno de los ponis la lanzó contra el portal, Twilight sintió nuevamente como su cuerpo se fundía hasta desaparecer, lo último que pudo escuchar fueron los gritos de dolor de sus súbditos siendo asesinados brutalmente por los plagados, lucho por mantenerse consiente a pesar de que la presión era muy fuerte, tenia que soportar todo el viaje hasta el final, sí no completaba su misión terminaría condenando también a ese mundo.

En el mundo humano, la secundaria de Canterlot para ser más específico. Sunset Shimer caminaba por la calle camino a la escuela, se le veía mucho más contenta ya que después de abandonar su interés y hambre de poder había conseguido adaptarse a su vida en la escuela gracias a la ayuda de sus nuevas amigas.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del instituto pero un sonido similar al de un vidrio quebrándose llamó su atención, al mirar atrás vio a nada más ni nada menos que Twilight Sparkle en su forma humana llorando de rodillas frente al monumento de la escuela, se cubría el rostro y sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, pero lo que la dejó completamente sin habla fue el hecho de que el espejo que estaba debajo del monumento, el portal que conectaba ambos mundos, estaba hecho pedazos y de él salia todo un charco de sangre a chorros que parecía no acabarse nunca.

\- **!Twilight! ¿que haces aquí? ¿que significa toda esta sangre?** \- dijo la humana de cabello color fuego.

\- **Se acabó, lo he cerrado para siempre, todo se término** \- le respondió Twilight cubriendo su rostro con sus manos lastimadas.

\- **!¿TWILIGHT QUE HICISTE?! ¿ahora como volverás a casa?**

\- **Ya no tengo más hogar Sunset, todo se fue al infierno.**

Twiligth se lanzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas encima del hombro de Sunset shimmer incluso manchandola un poco con la sangre de sus lastimadas manos.

Su llanto era terriblemente agonizante y perturbador tanto así que ya comenzaba a contagiarselo a Sunset Shimer. Completamente asustada, perturbada y fuera de sí la ex princesa alicornio sólo podía llorar a mares mientras el espejo roto soltaba las últimas gotas de sangre.

**NA: Esto se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción Damaged de Assemblage 23, si leen la letra mas o menos entenderán como fue que me inspire para escribir esto y lo que vendrá mas adelante. Como les dije se tocaran temas delicados y muchos de los personajes morirán, algunos de formas no muy decentes. Dejen sus criticas y opiniones.**


	3. Nueva vida, nueva identidad, nuevos camb

**NA: En los primeros capítulos veremos a Twilight dejándose llevar por la aparente tranquilidad que ofrece su nuevo mundo, nadando por la superficie del océano terminara siendo arrastrada a las oscuras profundidades del abismo.**

**Acto 1: Una nueva Vida.**

La primera parte de esta historia se centra en el retorno de Twilight al mundo humano luego de que Equestria fuera tomada por los invasores, allí trata de recuperar la paz refugiándose en sus nuevas amigas que le recuerdan perfectamente a las que perdió en Equestria pero esa tranquilidad de ira esfumando poco a poco debido a grandes cambios tanto en las personas como en la sociedad misma.

**2\. Nueva vida, nueva identidad, nuevos cambios.**

Sunset Shimmer llevó a Twilight a la enfermería para que curaran las heridas de sus manos las cuales se había lastimado al golpear el espejo con todas sus fuerzas hasta reventarlo, sus amigas no tardaron en llegar y ya estaban las 7 reunidas en la habitación, todos los presentes se sorprendieron con el regreso de Twilight Sparkle y decidieron ocultar su presencia del resto de los estudiantes por el momento para no causar alboroto ya que todos recordaban perfectamente los extraños sucesos que se desencadenaron en su ultima visita. Luego de aplicarle unos vendajes fue llevada ante la directora Celestia quien estaba en su oficina acompañada por Luna, le pidió que se retirara para quedarse a solas con Twilight, tenían mucho de que hablar.

\- **Es una verdadera sorpresa tenerte de vuelta aquí, toma asiento y tranquilízate, recuerda que tienes el apoyo de todos** \- Twilight se sentó y respiro hondo, estaba temblando por los nervios, aun tenía en mente los recuerdos de su escape.

\- **Lo siento mucho directora Celestia.**

\- **Solo dime Celestia, y ahora cuéntame, ¿que te trae de vuelta aquí? ¿y por que estas tan nerviosa?**

\- **Yo... ya no puedo volver a casa, nunca más, realmente no quiero recordar mas sobre ese tema, me duele mucho** \- comenzaba a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas y no dejaba de temblar.

\- **No te preocupes, encontraremos un lugar para que te quedes, no hables mas sobre el tema si no lo deseas, le informare a los demás para que no te hagan preguntas** \- Twilight no paraba de llorar así que Celestia la tomo tiernamente de los hombros y la miro a los ojos - **Twilight, estas segura ahora, todos aquí somos tus amigos y solo queremos tu bienestar, hablaremos luego cuando te sientas lista pero ahora necesitas descansar, me imagino que debes de haber pasado por mucho.**

\- **Gracias directora... digo Celestia.**

Celestia la llevó a la enfermería de nuevo evadiendo a sus preocupadas estudiantes que se morían por hacer preguntas, una vez que dejo a Twilight descansando en una de las camas se dirigió a sus estudiantes en privado acompañada esta ves por Luna.

\- **Directora díganos algo por favor** \- dijo Rainbow agarrándose de los pelos.

\- **Es cierto, es nuestra amiga necesitamos saber que le pasa y si podemos ayudarla en algo** \- agrego Applejack.

\- **Tranquilas, responderé a sus preguntas una por una pero antes necesito aclararles algo a todas** \- dijo Celestia - **Parece que Twilight esta vez vino para quedarse.**

\- **¡QUE!** \- respondieron todas al unisono pero Pinkie Pie ya había comenzado a dar saltos y hablar sin parar.

\- **SI! es una buena noticia, ahora podremos enseñarle mas cosas de nuestra escuela, le haré una gran fiesta de bienvenida y todos estarán invitados.**

\- **En realidad por el momento prefiero que su presencia sea un secreto entre nosotras nueve.**

\- **¿Por que lo dice? ¿Pasa algo malo?** \- dijo Rarity.

\- **Ustedes saben lo popular que se hizo Twilight después de los extraños sucesos de esa noche, esa información a corrido de boca en boca incluso fuera de nuestra escuela, temo por su seguridad mas que nada emocional, ella no esta pasando por un buen momento, no tengo idea de que le ha pasado en su otro mundo y esta demasiado perturbada como para hablar de eso, por lo que quiero pedirles que eviten hacerle cualquier tipo de pregunta acerca del tema.**

\- **Lo entendemos perfectamente directora** \- dijo Applejack.

\- **Me alegro que cooperen, ahora lo importante es encontrar algún lugar en el que pueda quedarse sin que llame la atención de nadie.**

\- **Ehmm... yo vivo sola... si quiere puede quedarse en mi casa** \- dijo tímidamente Fluttershy.

\- **Gracias Fluttershy eso sería de mucha ayuda, entonces esta decidido, ustedes han sido sus mejores amigas en todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí, les confío esta tarea recuerden que es muy importante que su presencia pase de ser percibida.**

\- **No se preocupe, nosotras nos encargaremos** \- dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- **Eso espero, son de mis mejores estudiantes ahora vayan a sus clases yo me encargare de excusarlas con sus maestros.**

Todas se retiraron de la oficina al mismo tiempo hablando de lo genial que sería tener a Twilight de vuelta pero atrás de ellas iba Sunset Shimmer con la cabeza baja ya que se sentía apartada del grupo, sentimiento que creció aun mas cuando todas se despidieron entre ellas tan emocionadas por el acontecimiento que ni se percataron de su presencia, pero otra vez lo único que hizo fue sacudir su cabeza y seguir de largo hasta su clase, no podía mostrarse débil ante nadie, mucho menos en la situación en la que estaba ahora, en ese mundo la mas mínima señal de debilidad o herida atraería a los cuervos.

Apenas termino la clase todas se reunieron en la enfermería donde recibieron a Twilight de forma muy cariñosa haciendo que la misma se emocionara ya que ellas le recordaban perfectamente a sus amigas en Equestria, finalmente no pudo contener mas la emoción y se largo a llorar pero ahora tenía a sus nuevas amigas para consolarla, todo eso le era tan reconfortante, sobretodo después de el infierno vivido en su antiguo hogar luego de la invasión de la plaga, su corazón no podía procesar tanta alegría, tanta seguridad, tanto afecto. Luego de unas horas hablando de muchas cosas sin tocar el tema de su regreso por supuesto, comenzaron a idear una estrategia para que pudiera quedarse sin llamar la atención. Rarity saco toda una colección de pelucas y vestidos, si iba a quedarse iba a tener que cambiar su identidad aunque esta idea no le gustara para nada, luego de probarse algunas pelucas se decidió por una de color rubio claro, era lo mas diferente que se podía poner, y vestidos tenía toda una galería para cambiarse a lo largo de su estadía en ese mundo. Se metió al cambiador y salio completamente irreconocible, con una blusa color verde claro y una falda gris, Rarity la miro con algo de desaprobación y estaba apunto de comenzar con sus ajustes pero Applejack la miro dándole a entender que ya había tenido demasiado, la subdirectora Luna se encargaría del papeleo correspondiente, era obvio que tendría que hacer unas cuantas falsificaciones pero todo sea por la seguridad de su nueva estudiante. Ya lista para salir a su nuevo mundo, acompañada por sus viejas amigas se encamino a la casa de Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer también iba con ellas pero noto que estaba un poco apartada cosa que le llamo la atención.

Era de noche, cada una se fue a sus respectivos hogares, Applejack y Rainbow se ofreció a acompañar a Sunset Shimmer ya que ella vivía un poco lejos y no era buena idea caminar por esos lugares a altas horas de la noche.

\- **Sunset, te he notado un poco melancólica el día de hoy, ¿es por Twilight?** \- le pregunto Applejack.

\- **No... es decir, me alegra que este con nosotras pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme que paso con Equestria -** cambio el tema con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

\- **No te preocupes, ya nos lo contara en su debido momento** \- intervino Rainbow - **pero a nosotras no nos engañas, se que no es eso lo que te preocupa, admítelo todavía te sientes culpable por lo que paso hace tiempo ¿no?**

\- **Esta bien, es cierto que ustedes me han ofrecido todo su apoyo durante este tiempo, incluso e logrado llevarme bien con algunos compañeros mas pero muy pocos, la mayoría aun recuerda lo que paso, es difícil empezar de nuevo cuando tu sombra no deja de molestarte.**

\- **Ya entiendo, tienes miedo de que si Twilight se hace presente nuevamente todos recordaran lo que paso.**

\- **En parte si.**

\- **No te preocupes dulzura ya oíste a la directora, ella tiene que mantenerse oculta, no sabemos que cosas podrían pasar si todos se enteran de que ha vuelto un visitante de otro mundo, las consecuencias pueden ser muy inesperadas.**

\- **Lo se, pero aun así me pregunto, ¿cuanto tiempo podrá soportarlo ella?**

\- **Ella es fuerte, no te preocupes por eso** \- las tres chicas pasaron por un callejón con muy poca iluminación y en una de las esquinas un hombre joven de aspecto intimidante estaba recostado de espaldas contra la pared fumando quien sabe que, el hombre miro pasar a las tres pero le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa a Sunset Shimmer quien inmediatamente cambio su rostro por uno de desprecio.

\- **¿Pasa algo con ese tipo?** \- le dijo Applejack.

\- **No... nada, saben creo que a partir de aquí puedo continuar sola, vuelvan a casa no quiero que lleguen tarde.**

\- **¿Estas segura? Este lugar se ve aterrador a esta hora.**

\- **No se preocupen estoy acostumbrada a pasar por aquí, ademas solo me faltan unas cuantas cuadras el barrio donde vivo es mucho mas elegante -** dijo Sunset con aire de grandeza mientras jugaba con su pelo.

\- **¿Como es que nunca nos dejas acompañarte a casa?** \- pregunto Rainbow Dash.

\- **Ehmm... chicas en serio creo que se les hace tarde, no quiero que pasen por este lugar solas es muy peligroso ¡Nos vemos luego!** \- Sunset comenzó a correr rápidamente dejando atrás a sus confundidas amigas.

\- **¿Que dices la seguimos?** \- pregunto Rainbow.

\- **No, es cierto que esta ocultando algo pero si lo hace es por un buen motivo, ya hablaremos con ella mañana, ahora vamos a casa.**

Ambas se retiraron y apenas salieron del callejón el hombre comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección por la que corrió Sunset cantando "singing in the rain".

Ya era un nuevo día en la Equestria humana, Fluttershy se levantó con algo de pereza y salio de su habitación dispuesta a hacer un buen desayuno para ella y su nueva compañera, pero al llegar a la cocina encontró a Twilight sentada en una silla con los codos apoyados en la mesa y agarrándose la cabeza.

\- **Twilight** \- le llamo la atención Fluttershy pero en voz muy baja, tanto que aparentemente ni siquiera la escucho - **ehmm... Twilight.**

\- **Ah!... Fluttershy lo siento aun no termino de despertarme, ¿como dormiste?**

\- **Muy bien ¿y tu?**

\- **Perfecto por supuesto** \- trato de disimular una sonrisa pero sus ojeras demostraban que había tenido una muy mala noche - **¿por que habría de dormir mal?**

\- **Bueno... puede que te tardes un poco en acostumbrarte, pero no te preocupes estarás bien** \- la inocencia de Fluttershy era bastante clara.

\- **Claro que si, ahora estamos juntas de nuevo, no tengo nada de que preocuparme.**

\- **¿Quieres desayunar? Se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela.**

\- **Claro, déjame ayudarte.**

En la puerta de la secundaria de Canterlot estaban paradas las cuatro amigas restantes esperando a las ultimas dos y a Sunset quien todavía no había aparecido.

\- **¿Por que se tardaran tanto esas tres?** \- pregunto Rainbow.

\- **No lo se, tal ves se levantaron tarde** \- respondió Rarity.

\- **Es imposible ya saben lo impecable que es Fluttershy con los horarios** \- dijo Aplejack antes de que Pinkie gritara cortando la tranquilidad de la conversación.

\- **MIREN AHÍ VIENEN!** \- Twilight y Fluttershy caminaban hasta encontrarse con el grupo que comenzaron a hacerles preguntas.

\- **Hey, es bastante tarde ¿que les paso?**

\- **Lo siento, trate de ayudar a Fluttershy a hacer el desayuno pero estas "manos" son mas difíciles de manejar de lo que creí** \- dijo Twilight sonrojada.

\- **No importa, ¿saben algo de Sunset?**

**\- Ni idea no nos encontramos con ella en el camino, ¿es de llegar tarde?**

**\- En realidad de ves en cuando se retrasa.**

\- **¿Nunca le preguntaron por que?**

\- **Si, dice que le cuesta levantarse porque tiene muchas tareas pendientes, siempre dice lo mismo.**

\- **Suena raro** \- la campana sonó llamando la atención de las seis.

\- **Rápido que ya sonó la campana** \- dijo Rainbow jalando a su amiga pero Sunset Shimmer llegó corriendo justo a tiempo antes de que cerraran la puerta, mas fue detenida por la subdirectora Luna.

\- **Sunset Shimmer, casi llegas tarde de nuevo ¿pasa algo?**

\- **Lo siento subdirectora** \- dijo respirando agitadamente por la carrera - **solo me levante algo tarde.**

\- **Pero te pasa lo mismo con frecuencia, ¿segura que no hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?**

\- **Nada fuera de lo normal, pero gracias por preocuparse.**

\- **Eres nuestra estudiante Sunset, no lo olvides, todos aquí sabemos que estas arrepentida por lo que hiciste, no es necesario que te mantengas tan distante.**

\- **Lo se subdirectora y gracias por apoyarme** \- comenzó a caminar lentamente pero apenas se alejo de Luna no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas - **todos lo saben, sin embargo, nada cambia, no hay salida.**

Twilight fue primero a la oficina de Celestia donde se le presentaron sus nuevos documentos falsos y también su identidad falsa, todo listo para pasar de ser percibida como si fuera una estudiante nueva común y corriente.

\- **¿Shining Star?**

\- **Es Star Shining, el apellido va por delante además Shining no suena muy bien para una chica** \- respondió la directora.

\- **Que nombre tan curioso.**

**\- Lo siento fue lo único que se nos ocurrió,** **tendríamos que haberte preguntado antes.**

\- **No hay problema, al contrario, me gusta, me trae algunos recuerdos -** dijo dejando notar algo de nostalgia.

\- **Que bueno, se que es difícil para ti tener que ocultar tu identidad pero espero comprendas la importancia de esto.**

\- **No se preocupe, ya me acostumbrare, por cierto ¿como la ha pasado Sunset?**

**\- Ella se esta adaptando, por sus notas veo que lo esta haciendo muy bien.**

**\- Eso espero** \- dijo bajando la cabeza.

Salió de la oficina rumbo a su primera clase, en la que estaría junto con Sunset Shimmer para su fortuna, era muy necesario por no decir obligatorio que tenga alguien cercano cerca que le enseñe como ser humana, pero al ingresar al salon estuvo esperando a que llegara, pasaron los minutos y ya todos los asientos estaban ocupados y ni una señal de Sunset Shimmer, ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa no podía estar completamente sola en su primera clase, no paraba de mover el pie por los nervios hasta que una voz familiar la saco de su trance.

\- **HOLA!**

\- **AHHHHHH... ¿Pinkie?** \- quien le hablo, o mejor dicho la asusto era Pinkie Pie quien aparentemente también estaba en esa clase.

\- **Claro que si tontita ¿quien mas podría recono...? a cierto... estas de encubierto ¿no? -** dijo con una mirada sería apuntando al frente como imitando a un espía.

\- **Se podría decir que si** \- dijo soltando una pequeña risa - **no sabia que tu también estabas en esta clase.**

\- **La directora me cambio hace un rato, quiere que por lo menos dos de nosotras este cerca tuyo para cuidarte.**

\- **Hablando de eso ¿que paso con Sunset? aun no ha llegado y la clase esta por empezar.**

\- **Ni idea, no la e visto en todo el día, ¿habrá faltado?**

\- **No lo se, creo que lo mejor será buscarla** \- estaba apunto de levantarse pero Pinkie la retuvo en su asiento.

\- **Entonces será cuando termine la clase, ahí viene el profesor** \- un hombre de mediana edad con cara de pocos amigos entro al salón e inmediatamente todos los que estaban haciendo ruido se quedaron completamente callados y se sentaron - **es el profesor de matemática, no te recomiendo salir en medio de su clase ni para ir al baño.**

\- **Parece ser un tipo bastante duro.**

\- **Y lo es, hasta cierto punto.**

El profesor comenzó su clase con naturalidad, a la hora de enseñar se le veía mas suelto, incluso daba menos miedo hasta se le podía llegar a tomar aprecio. Una vez que llego la hora de almuerzo fueron con la subdirectora Luna para preguntarle acerca de Sunset, ella les contesto que si la había visto entrar cosa que lleno de dudas a las dos estudiantes, al rato pasaron cerca de la mesa donde estaban sentadas las otras cuatro y junto con ellas estaba ahí, Sunset Shimmer.

\- **¿Sunset? Te hemos buscado por toda la escuela ¿donde estabas?** \- pregunto Twilight demostrando su preocupación.

\- **Lo siento se me hizo tarde y si ya conociste al profesor de matemática sabrás que no es para nada recomendable entrar tarde a su clase.**

\- **En realidad me pareció un tipo bastante recto y formal, aunque a primera vista da algo de miedo** \- dijo sentándose al igual que Pinkie.

\- **Y bueno cuéntanos Twi ¿como fue tu primera lección?** \- pregunto Rainbow.

\- **La verdad bastante bien, sus conocimientos no son muy distintos a los Equestria.**

\- **Eso es porque estamos apenas en la secundaria** \- dijo Sunset - **créeme, aun no has visto ni la mitad de lo que son capaces los humanos con su famosa ciencia.**

\- **Eso suena interesante** \- a Twilight le brillaron los ojos al escuchar la palabra mágica "ciencia".

\- **Si, y también perturbador -** Twilight no pudo evitar notar que algunos estudiantes miraban a Sunset con recelo detrás suyo, algunos se decían cosas y luego la miraban a ella, entonces continuaban con lo suyo.

\- **Creo que deberíamos mostrarle a Twilight mas de nuestro mundo** \- dijo Rarity - **que tal si nos juntamos este fin de semana y le preparamos un tour por toda la ciudad.**

\- **SI! Así podremos mostrarle todos los sitios divertidos que hay y te presentaremos con todo el mundo y seras muy pero muy famosa** \- dijo Pinkie exagerando como siempre.

\- **Ese no es el punto, esperemos al fin de semana y ahí vemos que es lo que hacemos primero** \- dijo Applejack - **a menos que nos carguen con tarea extra.**

\- **Gracias chicas, esto será muy interesante... e informativo.**

**\- Saben ¿que? -** dijo Rarity **\- tengo una idea, júntense todas en la biblioteca al final del día, luego les explico de que se trata.**

Luego de decir eso sonó la campana y se separaron para ir a sus respectivas aulas, esta ves le toco con Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, quienes tuvieron problemas para enseñarle a usar un bolígrafo con la mano y a pesar de sus esfuerzos no lograron que escriba bien ni una palabra, estaban en la clase de historia y la mayoría de los alumnos estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse despiertos, solo algunos prestaban atención y anotaban todo lo que dictaba el profesor quien tampoco se veía muy entusiasmado con lo que decía, hasta se le escapo un gran bostezo haciendo reír a algunos estudiantes. La clase finalmente termino y tuvieron que despertar a Rainbow quien no soporto mas el sueño, recordaron la cita con el resto del grupo en la biblioteca y decidieron ir para allá pero Twilight se distrajo mirando un mural con muchas fotografías entre las cuales destacaba una en la que estaban las seis junto con Sunset Shimmer todas sonriendo.

\- **Parece que la han estado cuidando muy bien** \- dijo Twilight.

\- **Ella se merecía una nueva oportunidad, todos se lo merecen** \- dijo Fluttershy.

\- **Además, tu nos lo pediste ¿recuerdas?** \- le siguió Rainbow.

\- **Claro que si** \- suspira - **me alegra que mi visita haya servido de algo, ahora todos están mas unidos.**

\- **Ehmm, es cierto que luego de tu llegada las cosas cambiaron para bien... pero.**

\- **¿Pero que?** \- se escucho un estruendo como el de metal siendo golpeado que llamo la atención de todas - **¿que fue eso?**

\- **Twilight no vayas** \- Rainbow sostuvo a su amiga que ya estaba a punto de correr hasta de donde vino el sonido.

\- **¡ESCÚCHAME MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA MAS TE VALE QUE ME PAGUES ESA COSA O NOS VAMOS A COBRAR CON TUS DIENTES!** \- una voz grave se escucho entre los pasillos, Rainbow jalo a Twilight y las tres se echaron a correr camino a la biblioteca.

\- **¿Que pasa chicas? ¿Hay alguien en peligro? Tenemos que hacer algo.**

\- **Ni se te ocurra, hay asuntos en los que no debes intervenir por nada en el mundo.**

\- **ESTO NO ES SUFICIENTE... FUI BASTANTE CLARO Y NO ME PRESTASTE ATENCIÓN ¿PARA QUE TIENES OREJAS SI NO LAS USAS?... SE TE ACABO EL TIEMPO, ARRÁNQUENLE LAS OREJAS Y QUE NO HAGA RUIDO** \- luego de eso lo único que escucharon fue el sonido de golpes pero ya estaban demasiado lejos como para pensar en volver.

Llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca agitadas por todo el recorrido, Twilight estuvo a punto de hablar pero Rainbow la detuvo y tomo ella la palabra.

\- **Antes de que digas nada, como te estaba diciendo, es cierto que tu visita cambio las cosas, todos estaban unidos y se apoyaban entre ellos, pero han pasado más de dos años Twi, las cosas cambian y en este caso no cambiaron para bien.**

\- **¿No lo entiendo? ¿Quien es el responsable de este cambio?**

\- **Todos, es algo que simplemente paso, cada uno de nosotros comenzó a cambiar y a actuar diferente, en menos de dos años ya todos estaban separados de nuevo y no solo eso, también están enfrentados.**

\- **¿Ustedes también cambiaron?**

\- **No, nosotras te recordamos siempre, lo que nos enseñaste el día que hicimos esa extraña formación para derrotar a Sunset Shimmer dejo una marca en todas y también lo hizo en Sunset.**

\- **Nosotras jamas traicionaríamos nuestra amistad Twilight** \- dijo Fluttershy con algo de miedo.

\- **Esto debe de tener una razón** \- por un momento eso le recordó a los inicios de la plaga en Equestria pero después reflexiono y recordó que en ese mundo no existen cosas como esas, aun así le dejaba muchas dudas pendientes, ¿que causaría tremendo cambio? ¿sería simplemente natural en ellos? - **nada pasa sin un motivo pero lo veremos luego, ahora tenemos que entrar con las demás.**

Las tres entraron a la biblioteca donde las esperaban Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y tambien Sunset que estaban frente a una computadora.

\- **Otra ves se tardan** \- dijo Applejack - **las estábamos esperando tomen asiento, esto les va a interesar.**

\- **¿De que se trata esto?** \- pregunto Twilight mientras se sentaba - **Espera, ya había visto una antes, pero nunca aprendí a manejarla.**

\- **Eso te lo podemos enseñar después** \- dijo Rarity - **pero ahora lo que vamos a hacer es un tour virtual de tu nuevo hogar.**

\- **¿Un tour que?**

.

**/watch?v=5R41BRdDLbY**

**NA: Este vendría a ser el tema de cierre del primer acto, solo lo tienen que copiar y pegar en youtube, de ahora en adelante lo voy a agregar al final de cada capitulo. Agradezco a ninllot por dejarme usar su idea de la plaga aunque advierto que aquí tomara un origen y sentido completamente distinto.**


	4. Mis días como en Equestria

**NA: Este será el ultimo capitulo "tranquilo" con una Twilight completamente convencida de que su nuevo mundo es casi tan pacifico como el viejo.**

**3\. Mis días como en Equestria.**

Las siete amigas estaban en la biblioteca frente a una computadora, listas para mostrarle a Twilight todo lo que el tiempo les permita acerca de su nuevo mundo.

\- **¿Un tour que?**

\- **Un tour virtual, esto será un pequeño adelanto de lo que vamos a ver mañana, solo mira** \- Rarity comenzó a teclear y puso una serie de imágenes de vestidos y otras cosas de moda.

\- **Increíble! Es mágico.**

\- **No** \- dijo Sunset - **no es magia, Twilight te presento a la magia de los humanos, la "tecnología".**

\- **¿Tecnología? Pero nosotros también teníamos tecnología en Equestria.**

\- **Pero en Equestria jamas ibas a ver algo como esto** \- Sunset tomo el control del teclado y puso imágenes de aviones y buques de guerra gigantescos - **y bien Twi ¿que opinas de esas cosas?** \- Twilight tenía la boca abierta nunca en su vida se imagino que fueran posible que existieran estructuras como esas.

\- **No se que decir, ¿para que sirven?**

\- **Esta es mi parte favorita** \- Sunset sonrió y abrió otra ventana con vídeos de aviones en vuelo realizando increíbles piruetas a una velocidad que ningún pegaso podría alcanzar cosa que dejo a Twilight aun mas sorprendida.

\- **¡Es increíble! Los humanos son realmente increíbles ¿que otras cosas hay?** \- todas las chicas se miraron entre si sonriendo.

\- **Prepárate Twilight, estas apunto de iniciar un largo viaje** \- dijo Applejack antes de tomar el control de teclado.

Las horas pasaron y las siete amigas seguían mostrandole cosas de su mundo a su nueva compañera, quien estaba mas que emocionada con toda la información que sus ojos procesaban, cada una tubo su turno para enseñarle, Pinkie le enseño artículos y videos de cocina y repostería, Rainbow varios videos sobre todo tipo de deportes, desde fútbol hasta kung fu pero cuando quiso ir a los deportes extremos Rarity intervino y le dijo que todavía no estaba preparada para ver algo como eso, luego tomo el control de teclado y procedió a enseñarle todos los tipos de vestimentas que habían y decirle cuales eran según su gusto las mejores, Fluttershy le mostró vídeos y fotos de animales y de plantas, finalmente Applejack tomo el asiento.

\- **Y bien Twi ¿te gusto el paseo virtual?** \- dijo con su acento campirano.

\- **¿Gustarme? ¡ME ENCANTO! Ustedes los humanos tienen tantas cosas que me sería imposible catalogarlas todas en un solo libro.**

\- **Y esto solo es la punta del Iceberg, es hora de que veas algo un poco mas útil, al menos si quieres encajar en el sistema** \- comenzó a teclear y al rato apareció una ventana con fotos de varios estudiantes.

\- **¿Que es eso?**

\- **Esto es lo que nosotros llamamos red social, es una pagina donde todos cuelgan cosas personales y las comparten con sus amigos, solo aquellos a quienes has agregado pueden ver tu información a menos que tu la hagas pública pero no te lo recomiendo.**

\- **Que cosa tan rara, ¿es realmente necesario?**

\- **No exactamente, pero es muy útil en cuanto a comunicación ya que tiene una gran cantidad de herramientas de mensajería y otras cosas que te pueden ayudar a acercarte mas al resto de los estudiantes.**

\- **Interesante ¿y todas ustedes tienen uno?** \- todas asintieron a excepción de Fluttershy.

\- **¿Tu no tienes uno?** \- le pregunto Twilight.

\- **En verdad no... no me manejo muy bien con esas cosas, de hecho me asustan un poco.**

\- **¿Por que? ¿acaso hay algún peligro?** \- el resto se miraron entre si con algo de preocupación.

\- **Veras Twi** \- dijo Rainbow - **no se como era en tu mundo, pero si vas a vivir aquí tenemos que enseñarte algunas cosas acerca de seguridad.**

\- **Creo que no hay nadie mejor que yo para explicarle esa diferencia** \- intervino Sunset Shimmer - **Twilight, esto no es Equestria, mientras estas con nosotras puede que te sientas como en casa, pero cuando salgas al mundo y lo explores te darás cuenta que no es lo mismo, es más, ni siquiera tienes que salir, aquí en los pasillos puede que lleguen a pasar cosas que para ti serán muy extrañas** \- Twilight recordó lo ocurrido hace un rato en el pasillo - **pero lo mas importante de todo -** Sunset acerco su rostro al de su amiga y la miro muy seriamente **\- es que... no... te... entrometas.**

\- **Chicas, me están asustando un poco.**

\- **Paremos con esto** \- dijo Rarity abrazando a Twilight - **este no es momento para hablar de esas cosas, ahora estamos aquí para mostrarle las cosas buenas que puede ofrecerle su nuevo hogar.**

\- **Es cierto** \- dijo Applejack - **y creo que por hoy ya es suficiente.**

\- **Si, ya llevamos como cuatro horas, nuestros padres deben de estar preocupados.**

\- **¡OH Diablos!** \- dijo Sunset alterada - **lo siento chicas olvide algo importante nos vemos mañana temprano en casa de Fluttershy okey, adiós -** tomo su mochila y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

\- **Pero... ni siquiera quedamos la hora** \- dijo Rainbow confundida.

\- **No importa, yo también me tengo que ir los Cake deben de necesitar ayuda** \- dijo Pinkie luego todas las demás se despidieron a la salida pero cuando se quedaron solas Twilight con Fluttershy esta la detuvo.

\- **Fluttershy ¿me acompañas un momento?**

\- **¿Que pasa?**

\- **Bueno a nosotras nadie nos espera en casa y...**

\- **¿y...?**

\- **Hay algo que quería que me ayudaras a buscar en su base de datos.**

\- **¿Te refieres a las computadora?**

\- **Exacto... entonces ¿me acompañas?**

\- **Bueno... si es tan importante... creo que no hay problema.**

\- **Gracias Fluttershy volvamos adentro entonces** \- ambas volvieron a entrar a la escuela y se encaminaron a la biblioteca pero un ruido muy familiar para Twilight llamo su atención - **¿escuchas eso?**

\- **¿Que cosa?** \- el sonido era mucho mas claro mientras avanzaban, era una guitarra eléctrica, acompañada por una batería y otros instrumentos que no podía reconocer - **ah... debe ser la banda de la escuela practicando, ellos suelen quedarse hasta muy tarde.**

\- **No es eso a lo que me refiero, ya e escuchado esa misma canción antes** \- Twilight se acercó a la puerta y la abrió un poco para asomar la cabeza.

\- **Sabes... no creo que debamos interrumpirlos.**

\- **No voy a interrumpir solo quiero sacarme una duda** \- estiro un poco la cabeza y vio a cuatro jóvenes tocando frente a un hombre mayor que escuchaba mientras anotaba algunas cosas en una hoja, luego la sacó y apego la oreja para escuchar mejor lo que decían.

\- **Muy bien chicos es suficiente por ahora** \- dijo el hombre - **han mejorado mucho pero aun les falta experiencia si quieren llamar la atención de los jueces.**

\- **Lo sabemos, pero no se preocupe, seguiremos practicando** \- dijo una voz bastante familiar para Twilight.

\- **Eso espero Flash, tu y tus compañeros tienen mucho talento y lo admito pero si realmente quieren sobresalir en este trabajo no basta con ser bueno tienen que ser espectaculares, deslumbrar al publico y eso es algo que muy pocos consiguen.**

\- **Lo haremos, despreocúpese y déjemelo todo a mi** \- dijo arrogantemente el baterista.

\- **De hecho quería hablar contigo sobre algo, tu estilo es muy bueno, pero no les sigues el tono a tus compañeros, a veces tocas demasiado alto o cambias el tono, ustedes son un grupo, tienen que estar completamente coordinados.**

\- **Ellos son muy lentos y tocan demasiado bajo.**

\- **Oye ... tranquilízate** \- le regaño uno de los miembros del grupo - **desde que te uniste solo sabes presumir porque eres capaz de tocar muchos instrumentos pero aquí te encargas de la batería y tienes que seguirnos el ritmo.**

\- **¿En serio? Tal ves tu deberías tocar la batería y dejarme a mi la guitarra... a cierto... no puedes hacerlo ¿no?**

**\- Pero yo si -** dijo otro de los miembros del grupo que en ese momento estaba tocando un bajo, era un joven alto y corpulento con cabello color turquesa **\- y no te metas con nuestro grupo si tienes algún problema arreglatelas conmigo.**

\- **¡Basta los dos!** \- intervino el hombre - **es todo por hoy, alisten sus cosas y vayan a casa... y tu -** dijo señalando al baterista **\- le debes una disculpa a tu compañero.**

\- **¿Que? Olvídalo anciano.**

\- **Mira mocoso** \- el hombre se acerco al muchacho y le hablo en voz baja pero grave - **no me importa quienes sean tus padres mientras estés bajo mi tutoria tienes que mantener respeto, y si no te lo enseñaron entonces harás lo que te dicen, ahora ve y discúlpate con tu compañero o sales de esta banda.**

\- **Al diablo anciano, me largo de aquí** \- el muchacho tomo su mochila y camino hacia la puerta - **¡mas tarde vendrán a mi de rodillas pidiéndome que vuelva!** \- abrió la puerta con violencia solo para encontrarse con Fluttershy y Twilight y les hablo de forma muy violenta - **¿y ustedes que carajo hacen aquí?**

\- **¡Oye! no puedes hablarle así a ellas** \- Flash Sentry se bajo del estrado y se puso en frente de su compañero - **si tienes algún problema con nosotros arreglalo con nosotros, pero no te metas con ellas dos** \- dijo sonando realmente amenazante.

\- **Yo hago lo que quiero, y ahora me voy -** el baterista salió sin mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros ni a las chicas.

**\- Perfecto, ¿ahora de donde vamos a sacar un nuevo integrante?** \- dijo otro de los miembros de la banda y su compañero de al lado solo se encogió de hombros y le respondió.

\- **Siempre y cuando no sea con este me conformo con lo que sea.**

\- **No se preocupen** \- intervino el hombre mayor - **conozco a alguien muy bueno, se los presentare la próxima clase a la misma hora.**

\- **¿De donde saca tantos músicos este tipo?** \- le susurro a su compañero provocandole una pequeña risa.

\- **Nos vemos el Lunes, ahora vayan a casa y hagan sus tareas** \- antes de salir el hombre miró a las dos chicas y luego siguió de largo - **y descansen por supuesto.**

\- **Oigan ¿están bien?** \- le pregunto Flash a Twilight y Fluttershy.

\- **Si, lo siento soy nueva aquí y tenia algo de curiosidad** \- respondió Twilight a quien no pudo reconocer gracias a su disfraz.

\- **Lo siento mucho... no quisimos espiar, en serio.**

\- **Tranquila Fluttershy ya te dije que mis amigos siempre son bienvenidos a los ensayos, solo avisen la próxima vez no quiero que vuelvan a pasar por algo como esto.**

\- **Lo siento, lo haremos.**

\- **Tu debes ser nueva** \- le dijo a Twilight - **soy Flash Sentry ¿eres amiga de Fluttershy?**

\- **Si... ehmm una vieja amiga, de la primaria** \- Twilight mintió lo mejor que pudo - **me llamo Twi... digo Star... Star Shining un gusto.**

\- **Que lindo nombre, me recuerdas a alguien, alguien muy especial.**

\- **Que coincidencia** \- aparto la mirada algo sonrojada.

\- **Oye nos vemos mañana** \- dijo uno de los músicos despidiéndose.

\- **Que te diviertas y recuerda usar...** \- el otro músico recibió un golpe muy fuerte de parte de su corpulento amigo quien se lo llevo arrastrando mientras le decía lo idiota que era.

\- **¿Que habrá querido decir?** \- pregunto Twilight.

\- **No importa, esos dos han cambiado tanto ya casi ni los reconozco** \- dijo Flash

\- **Me contaron que muchos han cambiado en los últimos años.**

\- **Es cierto, debe ser la edad o la naturaleza no lo se, no importa, pero a veces extraño como eran las cosas cuando todos estaban mas unidos.**

\- **Créeme, todos lo extrañamos** \- le dijo Fluttershy poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

\- **Por cierto ¿que estaban haciendo en la escuela a esta hora?**

\- **Íbamos a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre... algunas cosas, pero creo que lo mejor será esperar hasta la próxima semana.**

\- **Es lo mejor, ya es de noche y no les recomiendo salir solas tan tarde, déjenme acompañarlas.**

\- **¿En serio?** \- dijo Twilight emocionada pero en un segundo recupero la compostura - **es decir... claro, ¿por que no?**

Flash Sentry las acompaño hasta su casa, en el camino estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas y Twilight noto que al igual que sus amigas él no había cambiado casi nada, habían muchas cosas que parecían coincidir y que los conectaban a todos con los elementos de la armonía, eso era algo que tenia que analizar con mas detalle.

Al rato llegaron a casa de Fluttershy y se despidieron, esa noche Twilight pudo dormir mucho mejor ya que el encuentro con Flash dentro de todo le había quitado esos recuerdos en los que todos eran torturados por los plagados en Equestria, ya comenzaba a sentirse mas tranquila y al día siguiente le esperaba un gran viaje.

Amaneció y Fluttershy se levantó primero, pensó que encontraría de nuevo a Twilight en la cocina pero al pasar por su habitación ahí estaba profundamente dormida, sonrió por el hecho de que su amiga se este acostumbrando a su nuevo hogar y procedió a preparar los desayunos, al cabo de unos minutos ambas estaban desayunando mientras Fluttershy le mostraba algunas cosas en el diario de la ciudad que le llegaba todas las mañanas, leyeron prácticamente todo el diario, en el que habían noticias tanto de la ciudad como de todo el país y hasta internacionales, Twilight cada ves encontraba cosas mas curiosas para ella era increíble como todo el mundo estaba tan bien organizado políticamente ya que en Equestria apenas tenían contacto con otras naciones y no eran tan diplomáticos incluso había gran parte del mundo que se mantenía sin explorar.

Luego de reírse un rato con la sección de comics e historietas cortas se prepararon para la llegada de sus amigas las cuales fueron cayendo de a una ya que no quedaron en un horario exacto, Rarity al llegar le presento un conjunto de ropa nuevo que según sus gustos le vendría mejor para el viaje, la ultima en llegar fue Sunset Shimmer ya todas unidas se encaminaron a su primer destino.

Por idea de Pinkie fueron primero a un salón de videojuegos, había de todo desde maquinas arcade hasta simuladores, Twilight pensó que eso sería mas cosa de hombres pero al llegar vio que habían tanto chicos como chicas, Pinkie y Rainbow comenzaron a competir en el simulador de naves mientras que Sunset y Applejack mataban aliens con unos rifles especiales para videojuegos, toda esa tecnología mareaba a Twilight, algunos de esos juegos le parecían excesivamente violentos, mientras veía a unos jóvenes matando soldados en la guerra comenzó a alucinar y todos los recuerdos de los ponis siendo torturados por los plagados volvían a su mente, comenzaba a desear salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible y justo llegaron Rarity y Fluttershy con unos helados.

\- **Te sientes bien cariño** \- le pregunto Rarity.

\- **En realidad no, todo esto es demasiado para mi, me gustaría que vayamos a otro lugar.**

\- **SIIIII!** \- grito Sunset de emoción ya que literalmente había aplastado a Applejack en el marcador de puntos de su juego de disparos - **sigue intentando campesina** \- dijo señalando a Applejack que la miraba como si fuera un bicho raro pero noto que Twilight se había echado a correr de ahí - **¿Twilight?**

Las siete se reencontraron afuera en un parque donde Twilight tomaba una bebida y estaba temblando un poco con Fluttershy y Rarity a sus costados.

\- **Lo siento Twi, debí saber que esto sería demasiado para ti** \- se disculpo la chica de cabello color fuego.

\- **No sabíamos que esto podría afectarte tanto** \- le siguió Applejack.

\- **Cuando vi lo emocionada que estabas al ver la tecnología en la computadora creí que te gustaría verlo tu misma** \- dijo Pinkie Pie algo arrepentida por su elección.

\- **No te preocupes Pinkie se que lo hiciste con la mejor intención** \- dijo Twilight ya dejando de temblar - **pero que les parece si empezamos con algo un poco mas... tranquilo.**

\- **Creo que se a donde podemos ir** \- dijo Fluttershy llamando la atención de las seis.

El próximo destino fue un zoológico, idea de Fluttershy por supuesto, ahí todas se sentían mucho mas relajadas, incluso les permitían estar en contacto con algunos animales, al entrar en la parte de las aves muchas de ellas se pararon encima de Fluttershy aparentemente en ese mundo le seguía cayendo bien a los animales, vieron muchas especies que incluso Twilight desconocía en Equestria hasta que llegaron a un corral entonces se encontró con algo que llamo su atención de inmediato, acompañado por una pequeña chispa de esperanza.

\- **No lo puedo creer ¡Es un poni!** \- grito Twilight y se echo a correr al corral.

\- **Twilight espera ¡No es lo que crees!** \- Sunset trato de detenerla pero era demasiado tarde, todas las demás la miraron extrañada.

\- **¡Hola! Se que me veo distinta pero en verdad soy como tu, no sabía que en este mundo también habían mas seres como yo** \- Twilight le hablaba al poni como si le entendiera pero este solo siguió comiendo pasto sin hacerle caso - **¿puedes entenderme? ¿cierto no? ¿no?** \- Twilight cada ves se escuchaba mas decepcionada y Sunset apareció a su lado poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

\- **Twilight, aquí los ponis solo son animales como los perros y gatos en Equestria, no tienen uso de razón, en serio lo siento.**

\- **No importa, aun así me alegro de ver uno de ellos.**

Todas se reunieron de vuelta y Sunset le explico a sus amigas el extraño comportamiento de Twilight quienes lo entendieron al instante, por un momento se habían olvidado que ella venía de un mundo poni y que eso era en realidad. Rainbow tenía planeada llevarla a un estadio como siguiente destino pero luego de lo que paso en el salón de videojuegos prefirieron guardar eso para cuando este mas acostumbrada al ruido, se estaba haciendo tarde así que para cerrar el día y para recargar las energías gastadas Rarity tuvo la gran idea de llevarlas a un Spa que ella frecuentaba de ves en cuando. Al llegar Twilight vio dos rostro conocidos, simplemente no podía creer lo parecidos que eran sus mundos en algunos aspectos.

\- **Déjenme adivinar, ustedes se llaman Aloe y Lotus ¿no?** \- les dijo Twilight a las encargadas del Spa.

\- **Claro que si, ¿nos conocemos?**

\- **No lo creo, es mi primera ves aquí, solo fue una corazonada** \- dijo soltando una risa nerviosa.

\- **Denos el tratamiento completo** \- dijo Rarity - **en especial para mi amiga es nueva en la ciudad y ha tenido un día muy agotador.**

\- **No se preocupen pasen a la sala de espera en un momento prepararemos todo.**

Esa ultima visita era justo lo que necesitaban, claro que Twilight tuvo que inventar excusas tontas para que no tocaran su cabello falso, todas felicitaron a Rarity por la grandiosa idea y Rainbow le dijo que fue una suerte que no las mandara a comprar ropa comentario que la incomodo un poco pero se olvido rápidamente.

Ese día Twilight había visto mas cosas de las que podía imaginar, cada ves le emocionaba mas la idea de estar viviendo una nueva vida, le daba lastima tener que ocultar su identidad pero gracias a la compañía de sus amigas sentía que podía superar cualquier cosa, realmente le daba gusto verlas de nuevo después de haberlas perdido en su antiguo hogar, hogar que se negaba a olvidar del todo pero que por su propio bien debía de ignorar, a fin de cuentas ya nunca podría volver ahí.

Al llegar a casa de Fluttershy todas se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, Twilight tenia muchas dudas en la cabeza, ya que tenia su propia habitación agarro un anotador de la mochila con la que llego a ese mundo y comenzó a escribir.

"Primera anotación, desde que llegue a este mundo y me encontré con mis viejas amigas todo a sido perfecto, aun así tengo un extraño presentimiento de que no todas las cosas aquí funcionan como en Equestria aunque todavía no e visto nada fuera de lo común, excepto por sus peculiares formas de entretenimiento, después de eso prácticamente me e sentido como en casa, aun así e visto que algunas cosas han cambiado, todavía no me e adentrado lo suficiente como para observar que tanto pero ya lo haré en su debido momento, de todas formas pude notar que mis amigas no han cambiado casi en nada, lo mismo con Flash Sentry y Sunset Shimmer lo ha hecho para bien, ¿que los diferencia a ellos de los demás? por alguna razón siento que todo tiene relación con los elementos de la armonía ya que todos estuvimos bajo su influencia, Flash en menor medida incluso el resto de los estudiantes ¿entonces por que ellos si cambiaron tanto? Aun me falta visitar a un par de chicos para confirmar mi hipótesis."

Luego de escribir eso se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta... de nuevo, guardo sus notas y de su mochila saco un valioso ruby de fuego con la forma de un corazón.

\- **Spike... realmente haces falta.**

Contemplo el diamante sin ser consciente aun de lo que valía en ese mundo, dio un profundo suspiro, se acostó y cerro los ojos esperando no volver a soñar con lo que paso en su vieja Equestria.

.

**/watch?v=5R41BRdDLbY**

**NA: Gracias a Jazz Garland y JonnyElRed por recomendarme un par de nombres geniales no dejen de enviar que aun me faltan algunos.**


	5. Lo que nos espera (trailer)

**NA: Este es un pequeño trailer de una de las tantas cosas que se vienen en este fic, ya que tengo muchos otros planes que se irán agregando a medida que avance la historia, recuerden poner la música.**

**4\. Lo que nos espera (trailer).**

**/watch?v=S9n1T6BX4s0 (copiar y pegar en youtube)**

Se ve a un hombre caminando por un callejón dándole la espalda a la cámara mientras fuma un cigarrillo.

_**La imagen se distorsiona y se ve la escena de una patrulla de policías haciendo sonar sus sirenas.**_

El hombre sigue caminando hasta quedar frente a una puerta de metal, apaga el cigarro tirándolo al piso y aplastandolo, no se puede ver su rostro.

_**Nuevamente todo se distorsiona y ahora se ve a un grupo de 4 policías tratando de tirar una puerta.**_

La imagen vuelve a la normalidad y ahora se le ve dentro de una especie de contenedor en la que hay toda una serie de armas en unas mesas, el hombre camina tranquilamente meneándose un poco como bailando y pasando su mano por todas las armas sobre la mesa que tiene al lado.

_**Vuelve la interferencia y la escena muestra a un montón de cuerpos ensangrentados, cinco en total en un cuarto oscuro iluminado solo por las linternas de los policías.**_

El hombre abre otra puerta y se encuentra en una habitación llena de cuadros en la pared y un escritorio en el que hay un teléfono fijo, una radio y unos cuantos papeles, en frente de este hay un sillón frente a una ventana, la cámara aun no muestra su rostro.

_**Se ve un montón de recortes que pasan rápidamente mostrando escenas de asesinatos y crímenes sin resolver.**_

El hombre pasa su mano por todos los cuadros que son 8 en total, en ellos se puede ver retratos pintados a mano de personas tanto hombres como mujeres, en cinco de los cuadros no se pueden distinguir los rostros ya que están llenos de agujeros de bala, en el primer cuadro se ve a un hombre de unos 40 años o mas de piel lila y cabello blanco, el segundo tercero y cuarto están llenos de agujeros de bala, en el quinto se ve a un joven de unos 20 años de piel crema y cabello negro, el sexto y séptimo también tienen agujeros de bala, y finalmente pasa su mano por el octavo que tiene el rostro de Sunset Shimmer.

_**Ahora se ve como un grupo de policías entra en una habitación llena de instrumentos de laboratorio y en una mesa una serie de frascos llenos de pastillas blancas.**_

El hombre abre una caja fuerte que esta debajo de su escritorio en la que se ve un montón de dinero y una mascara blanca con una sonrisa pintada de rojo y los ojos delineados también en rojo, sigue sin verse su rostro.

_**La escena vuelve a distorsionarse y muestra a los 4 policías muertos en la misma habitación desparramados por todos los rincones mientras se ve la sombra de un hombre parado frente a ellos que cierra la puerta dejando la habitación en total oscuridad.**_

Ahora la cámara enfoca de frente al escritorio y detrás de este el hombre esta sentado en el sillón mirando la ventana dándole la espalda a la cámara mientras fuma otro cigarrillo.

_**La imagen se distorsiona mostrando escenas sueltas de gente gritando y sonidos de disparos.**_

La cámara se va acercando lentamente al sillón con el hombre aun dándole la espalda.

_**Ahora se ven mas imágenes de recortes periodísticos de reportes de vandalismo y pandillas.**_

La cámara esta ves enfoca directamente sobre el escritorio y se las manos del hombre tomar los papeles que están al lado y sacar de entre ellos un grupo de fotografías.

_**Se ve la imagen en blanco y negro de la secundaria de Canterlot.**_

El hombre desparrama las fotos sobre su escritorio, son seis en total, exactamente de Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity y una de Twilight sin su disfraz.

La imagen se distorsiona una ves mas y solo se ve un charco de sangre, nada mas que eso.

Finalmente la cámara enfoca al escritorio de frente y al hombre sentado en el sillón mirando de frente a la cámara con la mascara blanca puesta con su gran sonrisa pintada en rojo, a través de los agujeros de la mascara se pueden ver un par de ojos azules, el hombre descuelga el teléfono y habla a través de él.

**\- Esperen a saber mas de mi.**

Ahora se ve el edificio desde fuera que resulta ser una especie de fabrica abandonada, comienza a llover torrencial mente y dentro de la fabrica se escucha un risa silenciosa.

**Próximamente...**


	6. Ya no estas mas en Equestria

**NA: A partir de aquí las cosas se ponen oscuras, es hora de que nuestra querida ex princesa alicornio vea un poco de "realidad".**

**5\. Ya no estas mas en Equestria.**

Amaneció, era domingo por lo que Fluttershy y Twilight se levantaron un poco tarde, ambas estaban de muy buen humor tomando el desayuno mientras comentaban lo bien que la había pasado la noche anterior mientras leían el diario de la ciudad como todas las mañanas pero un articulo en especial llamo la atención de las dos. Era uno que hablaba de su escuela, decía que habían encontrado un cadáver al que le habían arrancado las orejas y termino muriendo por una lesión en el cráneo y que debido a ese hecho la escuela se cerraría por unos días para investigar. Twilight no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, era ese chico, ellas dos lo sabían, solo se miraron a los ojos completamente shockeadas hasta que Twilight dijo las primeras palabras.

\- **Fluttershy ¿que fue lo que paso exactamente ese día?** \- la chica de pelo rosa no contestaba - **Fluttershy ¿no es nuestra escuela la que este en este articulo?**

\- **Ehmm, si.**

\- **¿Y no son esos los pasillos por los que pasamos anoche?**

\- **Si** \- dijo con voz casi apagada.

\- **¿Y NO ES ESE EL MUCHACHO QUE GRITABA EL QUE ENCONTRARON CON LA CABEZA PARTIDA Y MUTILADO?**

\- **No... no lo se** \- ya comenzaba a tartamudear.

\- **¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESO PASE EN UNA ESCUELA? ¿Se supone que es un área protegida? ¿No tienen seguridad?**

\- **No lo se** \- Fluttershy ya estaba apunto de llorar por la presión a la que estaba sometida, Twilight noto eso y trato de calmarse.

\- **Lo siento Fluttershy, tenemos que hablarlo con las demás pero primero tenemos que ir a la escuela.**

\- **Pero esta cerrada.**

\- **No importa tenemos que ver como esta la prince... digo la directora Celestia.**

Se vistieron lo mas rápido que pudieron y corrieron hasta la escuela, tal como lo dijo Fluttershy esta estaba cerrada y una patrulla de policías estaba estacionada al frente, se dirigieron a la patrulla para hablar con el oficial.

\- **Disculpe señor** \- dijo Twilight o Star Shining como tendría que identificarse - **soy Star Shining y estudio aquí me gustaría sab...**

\- **¿Que hacen aquí un domingo?** \- le respondió el oficial interrumpiéndola y bajando la ventanilla de su auto.

\- **Como le decía leímos el articulo en el periódico y sentimos curiosidad.**

\- **Ah... cierto, les tengo buenas noticias la escuela estará cerrada hasta nuevo aviso así que vayan a descansar.**

\- **No ha respondido a mi pregunta** \- Twilight se estaba poniendo furiosa pero Fluttershy la jalo.

\- **Twilight no puedes hablarle así a un oficial** \- le susurro la joven de cabello rosa.

\- **¿Que? EL NO PUEDE TRATARNOS DE ESA MANERA!** \- el oficial al escuchar eso se bajo del auto y se paro en frente de Twilight.

\- **¿Que es lo que acabo de escuchar?**

\- **¿Es sordo? Le pregunte que paso en la escuela.**

\- **Ese es asunto oficial y tu parece que necesitas una lección de respeto.**

\- **Twilight para por favor** \- Fluttershy se estaba asustando mas de lo normal.

\- **Usted se esta portando como un cerdo, somos estudiantes de este escuela y tenemos derecho a saber que paso aquí** \- dijo Twilight apuntando con su dedo al oficial pero este la tomo del brazo con fuerza - **Hey Suélteme!**

\- **Niña te has pasado de la raya, me temo que voy a tener que llevarte para que aprendas lo que les pasa a los que desafían a la autoridad** \- Twilight puso una cara de espanto pero en ese momento el otro hombre que estaba en la patrulla llamo a su compañero.

\- **Oye! Deja a la niña en paz que nos necesitan urgentemente.**

\- **Tienes suerte mocosa, pero considera esto como una advertencia** \- el oficial se subió al auto y este arranco alejándose del lugar.

\- **Que abusivo ¿quien se cree que es?**

\- **Twilight es un oficial, ellos son la autoridad de la ciudad no puedes hablarle nunca así o pueden sancionarte o llevarte.**

\- **¿Así es como se manejan aquí? ¿Siempre han sido así de abusivos?**

\- **No lo se...**

\- **No importa, vamos tenemos que hablar con la directora.**

Ambas entraron a la escuela y se encontraron con la directora hablando a los gritos con un hombre algo mayor de piel lila y cabello blanco.

\- **Ya le he dicho que no vamos a hacer ningún trato con su empresa!** \- gritaba furiosa la directora.

\- **Parece que no ha considerado sus opciones, es decir, es la tercera ves que pasa esto ¿cree que los policías y los reporteros la van a dejar en paz?** \- dijo el hombre con gran confianza.

\- **Ese no es su problema.**

\- **Yo le ofrezco una solución directora, solo le digo que si realmente piensa en sus estudiantes considere mi oferta, caso contrario no creo que este sitio vuelva a abrir en unos cuantos meses.**

\- **Ya hemos arreglado este asunto en otras oportunidades, ¿que le hace pensar que necesito su ayuda esta vez?**

\- **Parece que le cuesta comprender las cosas, esto va a seguir pasando, los tiempos han cambiado y ustedes ya no pueden controlar esta situación, le recomiendo que lo reconsidere** \- el hombre noto a las dos estudiantes paradas al lado de la puerta - **lo dejo todo en sus manos Celestia, ya tiene mi numero si quiere comunicarse** \- el hombre se despidió de la directora y salio echándole una ultima mirada a las chicas mientras una extraña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- **Directora ¿se encuentra bien?** \- dijo Twilight en voz baja.

\- **Estoy bien, solo estaba cerrando unos asuntos** \- dijo Celestia pasándose las manos por el cabello.

\- **No queremos molestarla, solo estábamos preocupadas por usted.**

\- **No hay nada de que preocuparse, pero lamento que la escuela va a estar cerrada por unos días.**

\- **¿Como esta su hermana Luna?**

\- **Ella fue a atender unos asuntos legales a la estación de policías, no es nada que no podamos manejar** \- dijo sonriendo lo mejor que pudo a sus estudiantes - **no se preocupen les aseguro que las clases volverán a la normalidad en un par de días así que no descuiden sus estudios y hagan sus tareas** \- las llevo hasta la salida y se despidió cariñosamente de ambas.

Ya estaban todas reunidas en el Sugar Cub Corner, era el día libre de Pinkie así que tenian tiempo para conversar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- **No puedo creerlo** \- dijo Rarity con algo de lastima - **¿entonces ustedes tres estuvieron en el momento que ocurrió eso? ¿debe de haber sido horrible?**

\- **Ni siquiera pudimos ver quienes eran** \- dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- **Solo escuchamos los gritos** \- le siguió Fluttershy.

\- **Y NO HICIMOS NADA!** \- termino Twilight golpeando la mesa.

\- **Twilight ya te lo aclaramos, en ese tipo de situaciones lo ultimo que debes hacer es entrometerte** \- le dijo Sunset Shimmer tomándola suavemente de los hombros.

\- **Pero...**

\- **Pero nada!, ya no estas mas en Equestria, y tampoco estamos mas en el mundo que conocíamos las cosas han cambiado o tal ves siempre fueron así... no lo se.**

\- **Y déjanos darte un consejo** \- intervino Applejack - **nunca desafíes a un policía, no te va a gustar a donde llevan a los que cometen ese error.**

\- **Chicas!** \- Pinkie llego feliz como siempre cargando una gran cantidad de malteadas - **aquí están las malteadas, ¿así que fuiste agredida por un policía? Eso es malo** \- dijo dándole un trago a su bebida - **¿saben que puede alegrarnos el día a todas? IR A UNA FIESTA! Es domingo tontitas no sean aburridas.**

\- **No creo estar de humor para una fiesta Pinkie** \- dijo Twilight dándole un trago a su malteada sin muchos ánimos.

\- **En realidad me parece una buena idea** \- dijo Rarity - **necesitas algo para despejarte por lo que acaba de pasar, creo que todas lo necesitamos.**

\- **Esta bien... pero solo lo haré por estar con ustedes** \- dijo soltando una pequeña risa que tranquilizo a todas las demás.

\- **Genial, pásense por mi boutique para arreglarnos.**

\- **Por cierto ¿a donde vamos a ir?**

\- **COMO QUE A DONDE?** \- dijo Pinkie poniéndose a centímetros de distancia del rostro de Twilight - **Pues al mejor lugar de todos.**

\- **Tranquila caramelo tenemos que contarle primero** \- dijo Applejack calmando a su hiperactiva amiga - **Veras Twilight hay un bar disco donde se juntan los chicos todos los fines de semana, tocan buena música y casi nunca hay problemas.**

\- **¿Casi nunca?**

\- **Bueno de ves en cuando a alguien se le pasa la mano de alcohol pero lo tienen todo controlado hay gente que se encarga de eso.**

\- **No lo se, me gustaría algo mas tranquilo.**

\- **Porfis** \- Pinkie puso su cara de cachorrito.

\- **Okey** \- dijo Twilight suspirando - **pero tratemos de no irnos tan tarde.**

\- **La noche es joven Twilight** \- dijo Pinkie abrazando a su amiga - **y ahora te vamos a enseñar lo que eso significa.**

Todas fueron a sus hogares y a la tarde se encontraron en la boutique de Rarity donde se pusieron los mejores vestidos según el exigente criterio de la modista, luego estuvieron conversando de cualquier cosa y trataron de descansar un poco cosa que le pareció raro a Twilight pero Pinkie le dijo que confiara en ellas y al rato ya estaban todas dormidas menos Twilight quien compartía cama con Rarity, nuevamente tomo su mochila de la cual casi nunca se separaba y comenzó a admirar el enorme ruby de fuego que fue un regalo de Rarity en un momento difícil en su viejo hogar, los recuerdos no tardaron en venir a su mente.

**Flashback:**

Twilight y Rarity eran las ultimas sobrevivientes del ataque a Equestria por parte de los plagados, ambas estaban caminando con dificultad en medio de una gran tormenta de nieve, la visibilidad era casi nula y el frió y el hambre las estaba matando poco a poco.

\- **Ya estamos cerca Rarity, solo unos cuantos kilómetros mas** \- dijo Twilight quien iba adelante pero el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo llamo su atención - **RARITY!** \- corrió a atender a su amiga que se había desmayado en la nieve - **por favor resiste! no puedo continuar yo sola** \- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- **Cariño... tu nunca... estarás sola** \- dijo la unicornio blanca con la poca fuerza que le quedaba - **nosotras siempre te acompañaremos, lleva los elementos contigo y piensa en nosotras entonces estaremos ahí para ti...** \- tosió un poco de sangre e hizo un gran esfuerzo para usar su magia de levitación y sacar algo de sus alforjas pero no consiguió nada.

\- **No te esfuerces Rarity por favor.**

\- **En... mis alforjas... tómalo.**

\- **¿Que cosa?** \- Twilight comenzó a revisar las alforjas de Rarity y encontró el ruby de fuego que Spike le había regalado.

\- **Llévalo... así también podrás recordarlo... a él.**

\- **Rarity, esto es tuyo y tu vas a venir conmigo.**

\- **No me quedan fuerzas cariño... me temo voy a reunirme con las demás antes de tiempo...** \- los ojos de Rarity se apagaron y Twilight comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente hasta que una luz ilumino su rostro.

\- **No lo puedo creer! Es la princesa!** \- dijo un guardia real unicornio al que apenas podía ver por la terrible tormenta de nieve - **tenemos que llevarla al refugio** \- detrás de él vinieron tres guardias mas y la cargaron hasta el devastado y abandonado imperio de cristal.

**Fin Flashback.**

El sonido de golpes despertó a Twilight quien apenas recobro la conciencia guardo el diamante en su mochila, se había quedado dormida sin querer, las demás comenzaron a despertarse con pereza y Rarity fue a abrir la puerta.

\- **¿Quien es?** \- pregunto bostezando.

\- **El repartidor de pizzas ¿Como que quien es?** \- respondió una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta, Rarity abrió y se encontró con su hermana menor y sus dos amigas - **llevamos como diez minutos tocando la puerta ¿que hacían todas dormidas?**

\- **Ese no es tu problema** \- dijo Rarity corriendo a guardar los vestidos en un armario.

\- **Ahhh.. ya veo.. van a salir ¿no?** \- dijo Scootaloo con una siniestra sonrisa.

\- **Y supongo que querrás que le invente alguna excusa a papa y a mama ¿no?** \- le siguió Swetie Bell.

\- **No necesitamos excusas, papa y mama están de viaje.**

\- **Pero quien sabe tal vez se enteren de alguna manera... tu sabes** \- Rarity se puso roja de la ira pero rápidamente recupero su compostura y le hablo tiernamente a su hermana.

\- **Díganme que desean las tres ternuritas** \- su hipocresía era difícil de esconder.

\- **Bueno...** \- Scotalloo y Swetie Bell sonrieron y le susurraron algo en el oído a Rarity, Applebloom estuvo a punto de cobrar su parte pero Applejack le mando una mirada siniestra obligandola a retroceder.

\- **Esta bien** \- dijo Rarity haciéndose un facepalm - **pueden quedarse despiertas toda la noche y usar la consola de videojuegos de Pinkie Pie.**

\- **QUE!** \- se despertó de golpe la chica de pelo rosado con un par de pepinillos en los ojos.

\- **Trato hecho** \- las tres niñas pasaron a la habitación de Swetie Bell y se encerraron ahí.

\- **Oigan!**

\- **Pinkie tranquila, solo hagamos que valga la pena** \- dijo Applejack.

\- **¿Ya van a decirme porque dormimos tan temprano?** \- dijo Twilight a lo que Pinkie Pie puso una gran sonrisa.

\- **Como te dije, la noche es joven eso significa FIESTA TODA LA NOCHE!**

\- **¿Que?** \- Twilight miro el reloj y eran mas de las 10 - **¿están bromeando no?**

\- **Vamos Twi es hora de que aprendas como se divierte la gente por estos sitios** \- dijo Rainbow Dash empujándola al vestidor y dándole la ropa que había seleccionado Rarity.

\- **¿No es peligroso?**

\- **Tu solo cámbiate o llegaremos mas tarde aun.**

\- **Chicas ¿seguras que es buena idea?** \- dijo Sunset Shimmer.

\- **Claro que si caramelo, ese lugar es mucho mas seguro ya has estado ahí y te la pasaste muy bien** \- dijo Applejack.

\- **Lo se pero Twilight es muy distinta a mi.**

\- **No te preocupes para eso estamos a su lado, nada puede salir mal.**

\- **Eso espero.**

Ya estaban las siete frente al local, en la puerta dos hombre de gran musculatura vigilaban la entrada, comenzaron a presentar sus identificaciones y las dejaron pasar sin ningún problema, dentro del local todo era mucho mas ruidoso, no era como el inocente baile de otoño al que Twilight asistió al entrar por primera ves a ese mundo, la pista de baile era tres veces mas grande y estaba plagada de gente alguien podría fácilmente perderse en ese lugar, Twilight se aferro a Sunset Shimmer quien estaba en frente suyo y esta se dio cuenta de su temor.

\- **Tranquila no es tan fácil perderse por aquí** \- dijo Sunset mientras juntaba a las demás - **escúchenme claro si alguna de nosotros se llega a perder o le pasa algo nos encontramos en el bar que esta por allá** \- dijo señalando a una mesa donde servían tragos - **¿de acuerdo?**

\- **Esta bien** \- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

La música era bastante movida y ruidosa, había una banda que jamas había visto tocando en un estrado, algunas personas bailaban y otras hablaban mientras tomaban cualquier cosa que contenga alcohol, estuvieron un rato en la pista de baile hasta que se cansaron y se sentaron en el bar en el que habían quedado y charlaron un rato pero no se dieron cuenta de que dos jóvenes no les quitaban un ojo de encima.

\- **Elije una compañero** \- le dijo un joven de piel oscura y cabello gris a su amigo que era otro joven un poco menor que él pero de piel clara y cabello rubio.

\- **No lo se, ¿estas seguro de esto?**

\- **Viejo, jamas decepciono a mis clientes y menos si son amigos míos, tu solo dime cual quieres y yo me encargo de mover las fichas.**

\- **Okey** \- el joven comenzó a mirar a cada una de las chicas pero fijo su atención en Twilight quien por supuesto llevaba su peluca y su identidad de Star Shining y no era para menos ya que él era el mismo muchacho que le había gritado a ella y a Fluttershy al abandonar la banda en la escuela - **la rubia me gusta** \- dijo esbozando una siniestra sonrisa.

\- **No hay problema ¡mesero!** \- el hombre que servía los tragos se dirigió a atender al joven de cabello oscuro.

\- **Hola! Hace una semana que no te veía por aquí** \- lo saludo animosamente.

\- **Lo siento pero estaba ocupado con otros asuntos, ¿te importaría hacerle un favor a mi amigo? Si sabes a lo que me refiero por supuesto** \- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- **No hay problema si tu sabes a lo que me refiero también.**

\- **Estos tipos de hoy en día ya no le hacen favores ni a los amigos** \- dijo sarcásticamente pasandole un billete de cien dolares al mesero.

\- **Ahora dime muchacho** \- le dijo el mesero al joven rubio - **¿cual quieres?**

\- **La rubia de allá.**

\- **Cual de las dos.**

\- **La morada.**

\- **Bueno, tu solo espera mi señal.**

\- **Hey!** \- grito Rainbow Dash a la distancia - **estamos aquí desde hace una eternidad ¿no piensa atendernos?!**

\- **Que coincidencia, voy para allá** \- el hombre atendió a las siete amigas sirviendoles a cada una su trago los cuales se supone no deberían contener ninguna dosis de alcohol pero este les agrego un pequeño polvo blanco y al trago de Twilight le metió una pastilla efervescente que se disolvió por completo a los pocos segundos - **ahí tienen señoritas, que lo disfruten** \- les dijo con una siniestra sonrisa.

La fiesta siguió normalmente hasta que las chicas comenzaron a portarse de manera extraña, de repente se comportaban mucho mas animadas de lo normal incluso Twilight quien hasta el momento se había aislado un poco pero ahora estaban las siete bailando en medio de todo el caos musical hasta que poco a poco se fueron separando, Twilight no era tonta y se daba cuenta de que se sentía extraña.

\- **Chicas? Esto es raro ¿Chicas?** \- no tardo en darse cuenta de que estaba sola entonces comenzó a marearse pero fue atendida por un joven rubio de piel clara - **¿quien eres tu?**

\- **Hola, me llamo Rev Drums ¿y tu? -** a el joven no le importaba decir su nombre ya que siendo consiente del estado de Twilight ella no recordaría nada al día siguiente.

\- **Soy Twi... digo Star... solo llamame Star... sabes algo no me siento bien creo que debería buscar a mis amigas** \- Twilight cada vez veía mas borroso apenas podía distinguir el rostro del joven razón por la que no lo reconoció.

\- **No te preocupes, se donde te están esperando, solo ven conmigo** \- el joven tomo a Twilight de la mano y la llevo hasta una esquina donde el joven de piel oscura los estaba esperando, no digo nada solo le guiño el ojo en modo de aprobación y los hizo pasar a una habitación.

\- **¿Donde estamos? ¿Donde están mis amigas?**

\- **No te preocupes, ellas te están esperando al final del pasillo** \- el pasillo era completamente oscuro eso sumado a la casi nula visibilidad de Twilight hacían que no pudiera ver absolutamente nada.

\- **Sácame de aquí!** \- trato de forcejear con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban pero era inútil, el joven la sostuvo con fuerza y la tiro contra la pared.

\- **Mira, mas te vale que te portes bien conmigo, entonces tal vez tu también la pases genial, sino... me temo que la vas a pasar muy mal.**

\- **¿Que quieres decir? SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ** \- Twilight comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero el joven puso su mano en su boca para evitar que grite y poco a poco comenzó a acercar su rostro al suyo.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta las Sunset Shimmer comenzó a recuperar la razón y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

\- **Esto no es normal** \- decía para si misma - **me siento tan... O NO! CHICAS!** \- comenzó a buscar a todas pero solo se encontró con Rainbow Dash bailando como loca - **Rainbow! Reacciona ¿donde están las demás?**

\- **Oye! no me dejas disfrutar de la fiesta... relájate un poco** \- los ojos de Rainbow estaban completamente perdidos como si estuviera dormida.

\- **Diablos! Rainbow reacciona** \- Sunset comenzó a sacudir a Rainbow pero era inútil y esta termino desmayándose - **ALGUIEN AYÚDEME!** \- a lo lejos el barman miraba la escena sorprendido.

\- **Mierda... se me paso la mano** \- dijo haciéndose un facepalm.

Toda la fiesta se convirtió en un caos total, la seguridad intervino rápidamente y se llevaron a Rainbow y a las demás que también se habían desmayado pero no había ninguna señal de Twilight, Sunset corrió hasta las patrullas de emergencia que se estaban llevando a sus amigas.

\- **Escúcheme, falta una de mis amigas** \- le dijo desesperada al enfermero que las atendía - **tienen que encontrarla.**

\- **Señorita cálmese un poco** \- saco una linterna y comenzó a revisar sus parpados - **usted también a sido drogada tenemos que llevarla antes de que termine como sus amigas.**

\- **No se preocupe por mi, tiene que encontrar a mi otra amiga, no se donde esta ella es nueva en la ciudad y se asusta fácilmente.**

\- **De eso se encargara la seguridad, ahora venga con nosotros.**

\- **LE DIJE QUE SE OLVIDE DE MI!** \- Sunset corrió hasta la fiesta y comenzó a buscar a Twilight en todas partes - **TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT!** \- por la desesperación se olvido de ocultar la identidad de su amiga y la llamo por su nombre verdadero lo que llamo la atención de un joven que pasaba por ahí.

\- **Twilight?** \- lo único que se vio fue la sombra del joven correr a toda velocidad hasta chocar con Sunset - **Oye Sunset!**

\- **QUE QUIERES!?... ¿Flash?** \- el joven era Flash Sentry y trato de calmar a Sunset.

\- **Tranquila ¿por que estas gritando el nombre de Twilight?**

\- **Yo... ehmmm** \- Flash miro sus parpados y puso una cara de sorpresa.

\- **Sunset... tu ¿estas drogada?**

\- **Es una larga historia... pero necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Star.**

\- **Star Shining? ¿que paso con ella?**

\- **Estábamos en la fiesta y al parecer la han drogado junto con todas las demás, tenemos que encontrarla puede estar en peligro.**

\- **No te preocupes la encontraremos.**

Ambos comenzaron a buscar por todas partes mientras la patrulla se llevaba a las inconscientes chicas directo al hospital para desintoxicarlas, la noche termino y no había ni una señal de Twilight.

Al día siguiente Flash y Sunset estaban sentados en una estación de policía esperando su turno.

\- **Es su turno** \- dijo un oficial llamándolos para ser atendidos - **mi nombre es Pierce Cross... díganme ¿donde fue la ultima ves que vieron a su amiga?**

\- **Fue en la fiesta** \- dijo Sunset con voz quebrada - **estábamos pasándola bien hasta que comenzamos a sentirnos extrañas y en ese momento la perdí, luego me entere de que todas nosotras habíamos sido drogadas.**

\- **¿Han encontrado alguna persona perdida por los alrededores? No puede haber llegado muy lejos nisiquiera conoce la ciudad** \- pregunto Flash en un estado un poco mas controlado que Sunset.

El oficial comenzó a mirar sus papeles y luego cerro el cuaderno dando un suspiro de cansancio.

\- **Me temo que no, muchas patrullas han estado vigilando esa zona y no se han encontrado con nadie**.

\- **¿Han revisado todo el lugar?** \- dijo Sunset demostrando algo de ira - **TIENEN QUE CERRAR ESE MALDITO SITIO!**

\- **Sunset tranquilízate** \- Flash trato de calmarla pero ella seguía gritándole al oficial que solo la miraba con lastima.

\- **Ustedes no saben hacer su trabajo solo andan por ahí haciéndose los importantes pero cuando los necesitan no sirven para nada!**

\- **Sunset! Vas a hacer que te encierren a ti también.**

\- **No me importa! Star esta perdida y ninguno de estos tipos ha movido un dedo para encontrarla ¿acaso crees que es posible que alguien desaparezca de esa manera sin dejar rastro?!** \- el oficial se levanto y camino hasta quedar frente a Sunset Shimmer, entonces la tomo de los hombros con delicadeza y la miro seriamente, por un momento creyó que la iba a retar y luego encerrarla pero el oficial solo sonrió y le hablo tranquilamente.

\- **No se preocupen, vamos a encontrarla** \- salio de la habitación y comenzó a hablar con otro policía, no podían escuchar nada de lo que decían pero al rato volvió a entrar con una sonrisa - **Vamos a buscarla ¿vienen conmigo?** \- Sunset no respondió simplemente salieron los tres y subieron a la patrulla del oficial quien dio arranco y fueron camino al local.

Mientras tanto en un callejón vació, una joven de cabello oscuro con franjas moradas se despertaba con dificultad, el sol brillaba en lo alto e iluminaba su rostro demostrando que debía ser mediodía aproximadamente, la joven se levanto con pereza y observo su estado, su ropa estaba muy sucia y tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza, trato de caminar y al salir del callejón lo que vio le causo una gran impresión. Era un terreno baldío, las pocas casas que habían estaban en terribles condiciones y no habían veredas ni pistas solo tierra, veía gente pasar en condiciones tan pobres que le recordaban a sus días durante el dominio de la plaga en Equestria. Camino por un rato y luego sintió un terrible dolor en su cabeza, al tocarse noto que tenia un poco de sangre, se miro en un charco de agua empozada que había ahí y vio que tenia algunos moretones en la cara que se podían confundir con suciedad, se lavo la cara y miro a lo lejos tratando de buscar algo distinto pero hasta donde llegaba su vista todo era tierra, pobreza y suciedad.

\- **¿Donde estoy?**

.

.

.

**/watch?v=5R41BRdDLbY**


	7. El mundo en el que terminé

**6\. El mundo en el que terminé.**

Sunset Shimmer junto con Flash Sentry y el oficial Pierce Cross estaban en la puerta del local hablando con uno de los encargados.

\- **Ya le dije que en este sitio no vendemos drogas, sus compañeros han revisado todo el lugar quien sea que le haya hecho eso a las siete chicas tiene que haberlas traído el mismo** \- decía el encargado que era un hombre obeso de acento vulgar.

\- **Se todo lo que figura en el reporte pero no he venido por el tema de las drogas, hay una chica que entro en este lugar y no se le volvió a ver mas.**

\- **Seguro escapo de casa, ya sabe los jóvenes de hoy en día hacen eso muy seguido.**

\- **Escúcheme claro!** \- dijo Sunset Shimmer perdiendo la paciencia - **mi amiga no tiene un hogar aquí, es nueva en la ciudad y se hospeda con otra de mis amigas, ella estuvo dentro de este maldito lugar antes de que todo se fuera al diablo y nadie la ha visto salir ni la han encontrado por los alrededores ¿TIENE ALGUNA EXPLICACIÓN PARA ESO?**

\- **Pero que boca tienes mocosa, mira no me interesa ese asunto, ya hablamos con la policía y aclaramos las cosas así que su presencia esta demás señor Pierce Cross, ahora hágame el favor de llevarse a estos mocosos al sitio de donde los saco y déjeme limpiar el desastre** \- el hombre estuvo a punto de cerrarles la puerta pero Pierce puso el pie y la abrió con fuerza lanzandole una mirada mortal al hombre provocando que se intimidara, luego saco una hoja y la puso en frente suyo.

\- **Tengo una orden de revisar este lugar, así que déjenos pasar o nos encontramos en el jurado** -el hombre obeso trago saliva y los dejo pasar de mala gana.

El lugar era un desastre, habían bebidas tiradas por todas partes y en una esquina se veía una gran mancha de vomito, comenzaron a buscar en cada una de las habitaciones hasta que encontraron una salida que llevaba a un callejón oscuro, Pierce les dijo a los chicos que esperen mientras se adentraba a las profundidades de ese pasadizo, luego de caminar por un par de minutos y revisar unas cuantas habitaciones encontró una salida directo a un callejón que daba a la calle, observo con mucho cuidado de no arruinar una posible pista, era muy observador ya que su especialidad era mas como detective, todo parecía estar en orden pero al mirar el piso unas manchas negras llamaron su atención, se agacho y paso la mano suavemente por la pista, no había duda, eran las marcas de un auto arrancando a toda velocidad. Volvió por el mismo lugar por el que entro y hablo con Sunset y Flash.

\- **Muchachos me temo que les tengo malas noticias.**

\- **¿Que ocurre?** \- dijo Flash - **¿Sabe algo de Star?**

\- **Lamentablemente hay muchas evidencias de que su amiga puede haber sido secuestrada.**

\- **QUE!** \- Sunset se echo a correr por el pasadizo hasta que llego a la calle y contemplo estupefacta lo que decía el oficial ya que lo ultimo que esperaba encontrar del otro lado de ese pasaje era una salida escondida, esta vez trato de calmarse y tomar el control así que volvió con Flash y el oficial que otra ves estaba hablando con el encargado.

\- **¿Puede decirme que significa eso?** \- le pregunto señalandole la puerta.

\- **Yo que se, es parte de la arquitectura del lugar.**

\- **Esa puerta tendría que estar cerrada, ahora tenemos suficientes evidencias acerca de un posible intento de secuestro y esa salida forma parte de ellas.**

\- **¿Y yo que tengo que ver en eso?**

\- **Es su responsabilidad revisar la seguridad de este local, es el encargado de este sitio ¿y no sabía que había una salida escondida?**

\- **¿Acaso me esta inculpando de algo?**

\- **Yo creo que lo mejor sera que mis compañeros vengan una vez mas y charlen un rato con usted y sus empleados.**

\- **Es una estupides! YA LE DIJE QUE YA SOLUCIONAMOS EL TEMA CON ELLOS!**

\- **Tenemos nueva evidencia y una desaparición** \- dijo mostrandole las fotos de la pista y del callejón - **yo le recomiendo que hable con sus empleados.**

\- **Ya vas a ver Pierce! Voy a ir con tus superiores esto es un insulto a mi empresa!**

\- **Haga lo que quiera** \- dijo dándole la espalda mientras caminaba hasta la salida con Sunset y Flash detrás de él - **pero este lugar no vuelve a abrir hasta que esto quede solucionado.**

\- **JÓDETE PIERCE!** \- el oficial cerro la puerta ahogando el insulto del hombre que seguía maldiciendo aun a solas.

\- **Señor** \- dijo Sunset tratando de mantenerse calmada.

\- **Dime.**

\- **¿Que tantas probabilidades hay de que Star aya sido secuestrada?**

\- **En realidad es la única cosa que puede haber pasado hasta el momento.**

\- **¿Y cuantas probabilidades hay de encontrarla?**

\- **No te preocupes por eso, la vamos a encontrar... ahora lo importante es ir a ver como están el resto de tus amigas, calculo que ya deben de haber despertado y pueden estar tan preocupadas como tu, ademas a ti también tenemos que desintoxicarte** \- el oficial abrió la puerta trasera del auto para que suban los dos jóvenes, una ves que los tres estuvieron dentro arranco y fueron camino al hospital.

Twilight ahora sin su peluca y con su vestido seriamente dañado caminaba con mucha dificultad por ese terreno árido y tenebroso, por alguna razón le costaba mucho caminar, un extraño dolor que jamas había sentido la obligaba a cojear, al lavarse la cara noto que solo tenía un pequeño moretón en la mejilla pero la herida abierta de la cabeza aun era un problema. Mientras avanzaba observaba un estilo de vida que jamas se imagino encontrar ahí, había gente durmiendo en las esquinas con prendas muy pobres, un hombre al que le faltaban las piernas tratando de calentarse en una fogata y finalmente se encontró con una mujer que lloraba mientras trataba de calmar a su bebe en brazos, esa ultima imagen la afecto tanto que por un momento se olvido de su dolor e intento acercarse a la pobre mujer.

\- **Señora** \- dijo con la voz mas calmada que pudo sacar.

\- **¿Quien es usted?** \- dijo la mujer algo asustada.

\- **Me llamo Star Shining y me parece que usted necesita ayuda.**

\- **¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?** \- dijo poniéndose a la defensiva - **Aquí nadie ofrece ayuda sin pedir algo a cambio.**

\- **No quiero nada, solo intentaba ayudarla.**

\- **ALÉJATE DE AQUÍ!**

Twilight se fue dejando caer algunas lagrimas por el trato que había recibido, jamas se espero encontrar un lugar como ese en su nuevo mundo, cada ves los escenarios se volvían mas grotescos, un grupo de hombres hablando incoherencias semi desnudos, un anciano sentado en una esquina que fácilmente se le confundía con un muerto pero lo que mas le afecto fue ver a un vagabundo comiendo lo que parecía ser un conejo frito, al ver eso saco fuerzas quien sabe donde y corrió arrastrando su pierna coja hasta meterse dentro de otro callejón vacío, ella no estaba informada acerca de los hábitos alimenticios de los humanos por lo que pensó que ese hombre era alguna especie de caníbal. Ya dentro del callejón saco la cabeza asegurándose que nadie la haya seguido y luego la volvió a meter, suspiro de cansancio y comenzó a soltar todas las lagrimas y el dolor que se había estado guardando desde que despertó en ese lugar, esta vez estaba completamente sola en un sitio que no conocía con gente de la que no sabía que esperar y para colmo sus heridas eran algo difícil de ignorar, todo eso provoco que los recuerdos de su antiguo hogar volvieran a su mente al instante.

**Flashback:**

La princesa Celestia estaba enseñándole a Twilight un montón de documentos en una habitación del castillo, la cara de Twilight al ver todos esos papeles era muy cómica provocandole una ligera risa a la princesa.

\- **No te preocupes Twilight, con el tiempo te acostumbraras a este tipo de papeleo, ademas no es tan difícil.**

\- **¿Usted hace esto todos los días?**

\- **Si, pero no siempre hay tanto trabajo, solo que con los últimos acontecimientos el reino no a podido evitar verse afectado.**

\- **Es cierto** \- dijo la alicornio morada bajando la cabeza - **la desaparición de las tribus de Diamond Dogs del norte y de pequeños pueblos del reino grifo han dejado muchas secuelas y una gran cantidad de preguntas.**

\- **Lamentablemente no tenemos idea de que les puede haber pasado, lo que mas nos preocupa es que el imperio grifo mando a tres escuadrones a investigar mas allá de sus fronteras y ninguno de ellos a regresado.**

\- **¿Usted cree que puede tratarse de algún tipo de invasor?**

\- **Espero que no** \- en ese momento un guardia real entro muy agitado a la habitación interrumpiendo a la princesa.

\- **Sus majestades! Lamento molestarlas pero el reino esta bajo ataque.**

\- **¡QUE!** \- dijeron las dos alicornios al mismo tiempo y al mirar por un balcón vieron un montón de grifos y diamond dogs con venas negras recorriendo su cuerpo atacando a todo poni que cruzaba por la capital - **¿como entraron al reino?**

\- **Se hicieron pasar por inmigrantes y nuestros guardias los dejaron entrar pero apenas pusieron un pie en la capital comenzaron a desatar el caos.**

\- **No en mis tierras** \- Celestia voló hasta quedar sobre el grupo de invasores e hizo brillar su cuerno con fuerza mientras sus ojos se ponían blancos - **ESCÚCHENME INVASORES! LA PRINCESA DEL SOL LES ORDENA DETENERSE AHORA MISMO Y ENTREGARSE O ME VERÉ OBLIGADA A TOMAR MEDIDAS DRÁSTICAS CON USTEDES!** \- dijo con su voz real de Canterlot.

\- **Esto solo es una advertencia princesa** \- dijo uno de los grifos infectados - **muy pronto la oscuridad volverá a reinar este planeta y ustedes no podrán hacer nada para evitarlo.**

\- **Ustedes fueron advertidos** \- Celestia comenzó a juntar energía en su cuerno y una gran ráfaga de luz salio disparada directo al grupo de invasores.

\- **LARGA VIDA A LA PLAGA, LARGA VIDA A KING S...** \- el invasor no pudo terminar porque el potente rayo acabo con su vida y con la de sus compañeros dejando solo un cráter en el suelo.

**Fin Flashback.**

Twilight se había quedado dormida en ese oscuro callejón pero el sonido de gente corriendo la despertó de inmediato, al recobrar la consciencia vio a un grupo de tres hombres corpulentos huir a toda velocidad de su ubicación cosa que le pareció extraña y al levantar la vista se asusto al ver a un hombre de piel azul claro y cabello negro cubierto por un sombrero de ala corta negro que estaba parado en frente suyo, el hombre la miro seriamente y Twilight trago saliva, sus ropas no eran parecidas en nada a lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver en ese lugar, llevaba un saco marrón que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, una camisa blanca sin corbata con los botones del cuello desabrochados y un pantalón crema.

\- **¿Quien es usted? POR FAVOR NO ME HAGA DAÑO** \- dijo cubriendo su lastimado rostro con sus manos.

\- **No vuelvas a quedarte dormida sola por aquí** \- dijo el hombre acomodándose su sombrero y caminando en dirección contraria a la que habían huido los tres hombres.

Twilight solo lo vio alejarse poco a poco mientras el viento movía su saco, se levanto y trato de seguirlo pero el hombre doblo en una esquina y cuando ella llego lo había perdido de vista, extrañada por ese encuentro decidió olvidarlo y seguir buscando alguna salida a ese sitio, pero en todas partes solo había mas de lo mismo, tierra y casas en mal estado.

Ya en el hospital Sunset y Flash acompañados por el oficial Pierce Cross lograron entrar al hospital para encontrarse con el resto de las chicas quienes habían despertado hace poco y les habían causado muchos problemas a los médicos tratando de escapar.

\- **Ya les dije que lo siento** \- le decía Rainbow Dash a unos enfermeros que por el estado de su ropa y sus cabellos parecía que alguien se los hubiera querido arrancar.

\- **Discúlpate todo lo que quieras mas tarde** \- le dijo Applejack - **ahora necesitamos saber que es lo que paso en esa fiesta.**

\- **Creo que yo puedo explicárselos** \- dijo un medico entrando a la habitación con Pierce y Flash Sentry detras suyo.

\- **¿Flash Sentry?** \- dijo Rarity - **¿que haces aquí?** \- el joven de cabello azul quiso hablar pero el medico lo interrumpió.

\- **Primero que nada tengo que darles un reporte de su situación, traten de mantener la calma por favor** \- dijo sacando un anotador de su bata - **ustedes fueron drogadas, aparentemente por una dosis mucho mas fuerte de lo que podían aguantar lo que pudo haberse complicado si no hubieran llegado aquí justo a tiempo.**

\- **QUE!** \- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo a excepción de Fluttershy quien se había quedado en shock al escuchar eso.

\- **¿Como que nos drogaron?** \- dijo Pinkie - **vamos a ese sitio desde hace tres años y jamas nos había pasa algo como eso.**

\- **O NO!** \- grito Rarity - **Star, ¿que paso con ella?** \- Pierce Cross se adelanto y las miro con seriedad.

\- **Señoritas** \- dijo el oficial - **no se alarmen todavía, pero hay posibilidades de que su amiga haya sido victima de un secuestro.**

\- **NO ES POSIBLE!** \- Rainbow Dash se levantó y agarro al oficial con violencia - **ESTA MINTIENDO CIERTO?**

\- **Señorita cálmese por favor** \- intervino el doctor - **no se olviden que estamos en el hospital.**

\- **Lamento tener que darles esta información pero es lo único que tenemos.**

\- **¿Donde esta Sunset?** \- dijo Applejack con voz quebrada.

\- **Ella esta siendo desintoxicada en este momento, las llevare a su habitación pero por favor no hagan ruido** \- todos fueron guiados hasta llegar a la habitación de Sunset donde estaba ella con un suero conectado a su muñeca, su mirada estaba prácticamente muerta tanto por el cansancio como por su preocupación por Twilight.

\- **Sunset!** \- gritaron Rarity y Pinkie quienes se acercaron primero.

\- **Hola chicas, que bueno que estén bien** \- dijo sonriendo lo mas que pudo que no era mucho.

\- **Tu como te encuentras.**

\- **He estado mejor.**

\- **Para ser sincero** \- dijo el medico revisando unos papeles que estaban en un escritorio - **debo decir que su resistencia a los químicos es increíble señorita Shimmer.**

\- **Si gracias, no me lo recuerde por favor** \- dijo bajando la cabeza pero Flash puso una mano en su hombro y le regalo una sonrisa amistosa logrando que ella también sonriera un poco pero a los pocos segundos esa paz se convirtió en pena al recordar lo que le iban a preguntar y se lanzo a llorar sobre el hombro de su ex novio.

\- **No vamos a hablar mas sobre ese tema** \- le dijo Flash correspondiendo el abrazo - **ya has tenido mucho por hoy, todas lo han tenido** \- dijo mirando al resto de las chicas - **es hora de dejar esto en manos de los policías.**

\- **QUE!** \- exclamo Rainbow - **no vamos a quedarnos con las manos cruzadas viendo como no hacen nada. Estos casos siempre terminan igual.**

\- **No se preocupen** \- dijo Pierce - **yo mismo me voy a encargar de que esto se resuelva y si les sirve de algo puedo dejar que una de ustedes me acompañe.**

\- **Sere yo** \- dijo Rainbow Dash con decisión.

\- **Rainbow ¿estas segura?** \- le dijo Rarity.

\- **Soy la única que puede hacerlo, tu y Applejack tienen que cuidar de sus hermanas y Pinkie no puede dejar su trabajo.**

\- **Yo quiero ir contigo** \- dijo Fluttershy tímidamente.

\- **No te preocupes Fluttershy.**

\- **No! es en serio, quiero acompañarlos** \- Rainbow miro a Pierce un rato - **¿es seguro todo esto?**

\- **No me atrevería a meterlas en situaciones de riesgo, de eso me encargo yo** \- dijo el policía con una pequeña sonrisa, Rainbow suspiro y miro a Fluttershy.

\- **Esta bien, puedes venir.**

\- **Me parece perfecto** \- agrego Applejack - **después de todo alguien tiene que evitar que cometas una locura** \- ese ultimo comentario hizo reír a las demás incluso Sunset sonrió a pesar de su estado.

Rainbow y Fluttershy se metieron dentro de la patrulla y esta arranco a toda velocidad mientras el resto del grupo las despedía a la distancia deseándoles la mejor de las suertes, por el bien de Twilight.

Horas mas tarde Flash Sentry paso al lado de la escuela y la vio cerrada eso sumado a la desaparición de Star Shining provoco una gran nostalgia en el joven músico, dio un suspiro de cansancio pero una voz familiar llamo su atención.

\- **Que pena ¿no?** \- Flash se volteo a ver quien era y se encontró con un joven de piel clara y cabello rubio.

\- **¿Rev Drums? ¿que haces aquí?**

\- **Nada, solo estaba paseando por la ciudad y me gano curiosidad por ver que había pasado con la escuela** \- dijo con tono arrogante era claro que no estaba siendo sincero.

\- **¿Y de casualidad te topaste conmigo? Si por supuesto, dime de una vez que quieres, creí que dijiste bien claro que no querías volverme a ver a mi ni a ninguno de los de la banda.**

\- **Dije que no quería tener que ver con su estúpida banda... pero bueno... de todas formas ya no importa ya que al estar la escuela cerrada el concurso de talentos no se va a dar y su gran oportunidad se va a ir por el drenaje... de nuevo.**

\- **Si solo te paraste de tu lujoso auto para decirme esas cosas puedes volver y estrellarte donde se te de la gana.**

\- **Que pena que me hables así... y yo que venía a darte mis condolencias por lo que le paso a tu pequeña amiguita.**

\- **¿De que hablas?**

\- **Tu sabes, me entere por ahí que esa chica... ¿como se llamaba? ¿Star?... como sea, me entere de su desaparición, y realmente lo lamento viejo.**

\- **Eres un maldito bastardo!** \- Flash agarro con fuerza al joven y comenzó a gritarle mientras este sonreía con malicia pero a los pocos segundos un hombre alto y corpulento vestido de negro lo tomo de la nuca y lo jalo.

\- **¿Que te pasa niño?** \- le dijo con voz gruesa y amenazante.

\- **¿Quien es usted? SUÉLTEME** \- respondió Flash sin mostrarse intimidado.

\- **Tranquilo viejo** \- dijo arrogantemente Rev Drums - **no iba a hacerme nada... ¿cierto Flash?**

\- **¿Es tu guardaespaldas o algo así? Eres un maldito cobarde.**

\- **Ya sabes que alguien como yo no puede salir así nomas... este es un mundo lleno de peligros mira nada mas lo que paso con tu amiga Star, por cierto ¿ya encontraron alguna pista?** \- Flash solo apretó los dientes ya que no era tonto y con la presencia de ese guardaespaldas no podía tocarle un pelo al rubio - **parece que no, que lastima, yo les recomendaría buscar en un lugar un poco mas... humilde... ya sabes los secuestradores se esconden en sitios como esos, y son los mejores lugares para tirar la basura ya que están llenos de ella.**

\- **¿Que quieres decir con eso?**

\- **Yo solo te estoy dando mi opinión, después de todo yo también fui secuestrado cuando era niño y créeme que no es para nada agradable... como sea, que la pasen bien buscando a su amiga** \- el guardaespaldas soltó a Flash y ambos se metieron en un elegante y costoso auto que se alejo a toda velocidad, Flash medito lo que le había dicho y abrió los ojos como platos.

\- **O no! ¿Acaso sera posible?** \- dijo para si mismo mientras tomaba su teléfono celular y se lanzo a correr a toda velocidad camino a la estación de policías.

Pierce, Rainbow y Fluttershy seguían recorriendo las calles en la patrulla, acababan de pasar nuevamente por el local preguntándole a la gente de los alrededores si había visto algo sospechoso pero a esa hora nadie se encontraba despierto por lo que la información fue completamente inútil.

\- **Ya me estoy impacientando** \- dijo Rainbow - **nos estamos quedando sin sitios para buscar.**

\- **No se preocupen, conozco el modus operandi de los secuestradores, yo mismo me encargado de muchos casos así.**

\- **¿Entonces cual es el próximo paso?** \- en ese momento el celular de Fluttershy comenzó a sonar a lo que Pierce se sobresaltara.

\- **NO TE ATREVAS A CONTESTAR!** \- le dijo el oficial a la chica de pelo rosa que pego un gritito por el susto.

\- **¿Acaso estas loco?** \- le reprocho Rainbow - **la estas asustando.**

\- **Pasame el teléfono, no lo contestes** \- ambas chicas se miraron un segundo y luego le paso el teléfono a Pierce - **dígame** \- dijo contestando el teléfono.

\- **¿Oficial? Le habla Flash** \- Pierce dio un largo suspiro ya que el creía que se trataba de alguno de los secuestradores.

\- **Si, soy yo, estoy con Rainbow y Fluttershy en la patrulla ¿pasa algo?**

\- **Si, creo que se a donde llevaron a Star.**

\- **¿Estas seguro?**

\- **Es muy largo para explicárselo pero necesito que me pase a buscar en puerta de la estación.**

\- **Voy para allá** \- colgó el celular y puso el auto marcha atrás.

\- **¿Quien era?** \- pregunto Fluttershy con timidez.

\- **Era Flash, parece que encontró algo** \- dio un giro y apretó el acelerador a fondo camino a la estación.

Ya era de noche y Twilight cansada de caminar o mejor dicho cojear por todo ese lugar se recostó sobre un árbol, el único que había por ahí, su rostro estaba completamente demacrado de tanto llorar y el hambre también era algo difícil de ignorar, trato de dormir pensando que el sueño le quitaría el dolor pero recordó lo que le dijo el hombre del sombrero y decidió mantenerse alerta, entonces un sonido estruendoso le hizo pegar un salto del susto, seguido del ruido se escucharon un montón de risas y gritos.

\- **WHOOOOOOOHOOOOO** \- se volvieron a escuchar los sonidos estruendosos acompañados esta ves de lo que parecía ser algo rugiendo.

\- **¿Que esta pasando?** \- se pregunto Twilight levantándose y caminando hasta una esquina, una ves que llego ahí saco un poco la cabeza apoyada contra la pared y vio a tres motociclistas que estaban acorralando a un grupo de vagabundos indefensos - **¿quienes son esos tipos?**

\- **TOMEN ESTO PERRAS!** \- uno de los motociclistas levanto un arma y comenzó a dispararle a los vagabundos pero las balas no les caían aparentemente solo se estaba divirtiendo con ellos - **escúchenme claro señoritas, tienen tres segundos para soltar todo lo que tengan en esta bolsa** \- dijo tirando una bolsa en frente de los asustados vagabundos - **o mis amigos y yo lo tomaremos de todas formas** \- los pobres comenzaron a tirar las pocas pertenencias que tenían en la bolsa.

\- **Que lastima dan** \- dijo otro de los motociclistas - **viejo, en serio, esto es demasiado cruel ¿no crees?**

\- **Saben creo que tienes razón, estamos siendo muy malos con estos pobres perros ¿no es así?**

\- **Resulta que el día de hoy me siento bastante piadoso** \- dijo el ultimo motociclista, entonces levanto su revolver y le pego un tiro en la cabeza a una mujer que estaba entre los vagabundos provocando que otros se amontonaran - **las mujeres y niños primero por supuesto.**

\- **Tu lo has dicho hermano, vamos a acabar con el sufrimiento de estas pobres ratas** \- los tres motociclistas levantaron sus armas y descargaron todo su contenido sobre los indefensos mientras reían maniaticamente - **hermanos el día de hoy hemos hecho una buena acción.**

\- **Tu lo has dicho hermano, ahora vamonos antes de que comiencen a pudrirse** \- Twilight vio toda la masacre aterrada y quiso echarse a correr pero tropezó con una rama y cayo al suelo sin poder contener un pequeño grito de dolor que llamo la atención de los tres asesinos.

\- **¿Alguien escucho eso?** \- uno de los motociclistas comenzó a olfatear el ambiente y se bajo de su moto caminando hasta la esquina donde vio a Twilight tirada en el piso, entonces esbozo una oscura sonrisa enseñando que le faltaban tres dientes.

\- **MUCHACHOS, LA CENA ESTA SERVIDA!** \- grito llamando a sus compañeros mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de su pantalón.

Los tres asesinos se bajaron de sus motos y rodearon a Twilight esbozando las sonrisas mas perversas e intimidantes que la ex princesa alicornio jamas había visto en su vida, su corazón latía a mil por hora ya que sabía ese sería su fin definitivo, lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse la cara esperando que su muerte sea lo menos dolorosa posible mientras se lamentaba poder haber hecho nada para salvar a su especie de la plaga, siendo que ella era la ultima sobreviviente y todo lo que quedaba de la cultura Equestre.

\- **LO SIENTO!** \- grito con todas sus fuerzas cubriéndose el rostro con ambos brazos mientras los tres motociclistas comenzaban a hacer ruidos de animales ya con los pantalones abajo.

_**¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!**_

Eso fue todo... el sonido de tres disparos puso silencio total en el ambiente mientras la luna con su luz iluminaba un rincón oscuro donde el cañón de un arma soltaba unos finos hilos de humo.

.

.

.

**/watch?v=5R41BRdDLbY**


	8. 7 Recuperación lenta muy lenta

**7\. Recuperación lenta... muy lenta.**

Twilight estaba rodeada por tres perversos asesinos con oscuras intenciones, los tres motociclistas se bajaron de sus motos y rodearon a Twilight esbozando las sonrisas mas perversas e intimidantes que la ex princesa alicornio jamas había visto en su vida, su corazón latía a mil por hora ya que sabía ese sería su fin definitivo, lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse la cara esperando que su muerte sea lo menos dolorosa posible mientras se lamentaba poder haber hecho nada para salvar a su especie de la plaga, siendo que ella era la ultima sobreviviente y todo lo que quedaba de la cultura Equestre.

\- **LO SIENTO!** \- grito con todas sus fuerzas cubriéndose el rostro con ambos brazos mientras los tres motociclistas comenzaban a hacer ruidos de animales ya con los pantalones abajo.

_**¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!**_

Eso fue todo... el sonido de tres disparos puso silencio total en el ambiente mientras la luna con su luz iluminaba un rincón oscuro donde el cañón de un arma soltaba unos finos hilos de humo. Twilight fue destapando su lastimado rostro poco a poco hasta que pudo contemplar mejor lo que acababa de pasar. Frente a ella estaban los tres cuerpos de sus atacantes tirados en el piso cada uno con un hueco en la frente y aun con esas espantosas sonrisas.

\- **¿Que acaba de pasar?** \- se dijo para si misma mientras intentaba levantarse.

\- **No es de caballeros atacar a una señorita indefensa** \- dijo una voz misteriosa detrás suyo.

\- **¿QUIEN ES USTED?** \- Twilight se volteó y vio a un hombre escondido en medio de una profunda oscuridad, lo único que podía verse brillar era la punta del cañón de su arma.

\- **Me dicen de muchas formas, algunos me llaman maldito, demonio, asesino, psicopata, demente... otros me dicen el hombre de las mil mascaras pero los reportes oficiales me conocen como...** \- la figura salio de su escondite dejando ver a un hombre alto que portaba una extraña mascara azul - **Mislead Appear.**

\- **¿Mislead Appear? ¿Por que me acaba de salvar?** \- dijo Twilight aun confundida por el extraño encuentro.

\- **Si bien es cierto que no estoy del todo limpio, hay códigos que merecen ser respetados, ese sería un motivo, el otro es que usted es muy especial señorita Sparkle.**

\- **¿COMO SABE MI NOMBRE?** \- dijo sobresaltada.

\- **Usted y sus amigas se hicieron muy famosas desde esa noche hace 2 años y medio.**

\- **¿Que es lo que quiere de mi?**

\- **Eso, me temo que no se lo puedo decir, solo le diré que es indispensable que mantenga su identidad oculta ya que hay muchas otras personas y organismos interesados en los elementos de la armonía** \- el hombre saco algo detrás suyo y le lanzo la peluca rubia que había perdido, estaba un poco sucia pero en una sola pieza - **sería fatal para usted y sus amigas que se enterasen del retorno del elementos de la magia al mundo humano.**

\- **¿Que saben ellos de los elementos de la armonía?** \- dijo mientras se ponía la peluca de vuelta.

\- **Solo le puedo decir que mas de lo que crees** \- a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de un auto acercándose - **me gustaría seguir compartiendo unos segundos con usted pero me temo que debo retirarme** \- dijo haciendo una corta reverencia - **yo también tengo mis motivos para ocultar mi identidad** \- el hombre subió por una escalera y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

\- **STAR!** \- una voz familiar llamo la atención de Twilight.

\- **¿Rainbow?** \- comenzó a buscar por todas partes y un par de luces amarillas la cegaron por unos segundos, lo siguiente que sintió fue una fuerza sorprendente apretando sus huesos sacandole el aire - **Rainbow... realmente... ¿eres tu?** \- dijo con el poco aire que le quedaba.

\- **¿QUE TE HAN HECHO? ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?** \- no era Rainbow si no Fluttershy quien se había bajado rápidamente del auto que había llegado hasta ahí con las luces apagadas para no llamar la atención, era un auto común y corriente y no la patrulla de policías en la que estaban hace unas horas - **todas están preocupadas por ti** \- dijo la chica de cabello rosa pálido con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- **¿Fluttershy?... no puedo creerlo** \- a Twilight se le humedecieron los ojos y se largo a llorar encima del hombro de su amiga quien no pudo contener su preocupación y la acompaño en su llanto - **las extrañe tanto** \- dijo entre llantos y lagrimas como si estuviera a punto de ahogarse, a unos pocos metros Rainbow Dash observaba la escena también con los ojos llorosos, comenzó a caminar hasta quedar en frente de sus amigas y las tres se unieron en un abrazo grupal.

\- **Aquí Pierce Cross** \- dijo el oficial vestido ahora con ropa informal a través de su teléfono celular - **la encontramos... esta todo bien... si vamos para allá lo mas pronto posible** \- guardo el teléfono y volvió al auto donde en el asiento de al lado estaba Flash Sentry con una mirada muy seria - **¿pasa algo? No te ves muy contento.**

\- **No lo se** \- dijo sin despegar su mirada de las tres chicas abrazadas - **estas cosas, me ponen triste.**

\- **Por cierto ¿como se te ocurrió que podría estar aquí?**

\- **No lo se... solo fue una corazonada... supongo** \- Pierce miro con desconfianza al joven de cabello azul pero decidió que ya habían pasado por mucho esa noche así que corto la conversación y espero a que las tres amigas terminaran su emotivo reencuentro.

Las tres se subieron al auto y este arranco a toda velocidad rumbo a la ciudad, Twilight estaba aun tan emocionada que ni siquiera noto la presencia de Flash, la emoción y el cansancio la consumieron y termino quedándose dormida recostada en las piernas de Fluttershy quien acariciaba su cabello con ternura mientras se limpiaba lo que le quedaban de lagrimas.

\- **¿Que es lo que puede haber pasado?** \- pregunto Rainbow con la cara pegada a la ventana mirando las pocas luces que había por esa llana carretera de tierra y piedras.

\- **No lo se Rainbow** \- contesto Pierce y vio de reojo a Flash Sentry quien también se había quedado dormido - **pero te aseguro que voy a averiguarlo, ustedes solo encárguense de la seguridad de su amiga, ella va a necesitar todo su apoyo durante estos días, incluso puede que tengan que llevarla con alguien estas cosas no se olvidan con facilidad.**

\- **Haremos todo lo que podamos, no la vamos a abandonar por nada en el mundo.**

El auto siguió su rumbo hasta que finalmente las ruedas tocaron algo de concreto y en un par de horas ya estarían en casa, mientras tanto nuevamente los recuerdos invadían los sueños de Twilight Sparkle.

**Flashback:**

La princesa Celestia estaba sentada mirando todo su reino desde el balcón de su castillo, su mirada reflejaba gran preocupación y seriedad, atrás de ella Twilight iba acercandosele lentamente.

\- **¿Princesa Celestia?** \- dijo en voz muy baja para no asustarla.

\- **Dime mi fiel estudiante** \- respondió la princesa con voz cansada y sin mirar atrás.

\- **Todos somos conscientes de la amenaza que se esta expandiendo por los reinos vecinos, pero realmente me duele verla así, es como si se hubiera rendido** \- la voz de la alicornio morada comenzaba a quebrarse - **aun estamos en pie, mire su reino, todo esta en orden, podemos organizarnos y combatir esta nueva amenaza como siempre lo hemos hecho con los elementos de la armonía.**

\- **Aun no eres realmente consciente de a que nos estamos enfrentando.**

\- **¿Que quiere decir con eso? Los elementos de la armonía pueden combatir cualquier tipo de maldad.**

\- **Ya vienen** \- dijo la princesa con una mirada de ira hacia el horizonte - **están cerca.**

\- **¿Princesa?** \- Twilight se puso al lado de su maestra y miro hacia el horizonte, lo que vio la dejo completamente muda, hasta donde llegaba su vista una oscura linea comenzaba a crecer hasta formarse una gran mancha negra que no dejaba de extenderse - **¿que es eso?**

\- **Es el ejercito del enemigo** \- Celestia tomo aire y hablo con toda su fuerza usando su voz real para llamar la atención de su pueblo - **PUEBLO DE EQUESTRIA!** \- la ciudad de Canterlot estaba infestada de ponis en exceso, aparentemente muchos habitantes de otras ciudades de Equestria habían ido a refugiarse ahí, lo mas probable era que el resto de los pueblos hayan sido arrasados - **EL ENEMIGO FINALMENTE NOS HA ALCANZADO!** \- todos salían de sus casas y veían con gran temor en sus rostros hablar a su gobernante - **EL DESTINO UNA VEZ MAS NOS LLAMA A PELEAR POR AQUELLOS QUE AMAMOS, AUNQUE ESTEMOS EN DESVENTAJA SI COMBATIMOS HASTA EL FINAL NUESTRO AMOR SERÁ ETERNO Y SI VAMOS A MORIR EN ESTE DÍA QUE SEA EN NOMBRE DE ESE AMOR Y NO EN NOMBRE DE LO QUE ESAS BESTIAS ADORAN!** \- los ponis comenzaron a mostrarse mas animados y a animar a la princesa, muchos de ellos volvían a sus casas y salían armados con todo lo que podían, desde autenticas lanzas y espadas hasta cacerolas o cualquier cosa que sirva para golpear y defenderse - **ASÍ QUE A LAS ARMAS HERMANOS Y HERMANAS! QUE NUESTRO PUEBLO NOS NECESITA UNA VEZ MÁS!** \- la princesa Celestia se metió nuevamente dentro del castillo con Twilight siguiéndola de cerca.

\- **Princesa, vamos a ayudarle, los elementos nunca deben de ser subestimados** \- dijo con voz firme.

\- **Me temo que esta vez no mi fiel estudiante** \- esta vez era la voz de Celestia la que sonaba quebrada.

\- **¿Como que no?**

\- **Twilight, quiero que tomes a los elementos y huyas al imperio de cristal.**

\- **Pero... ya no hay nada en el imperio de cristal.**

\- **Exactamente, los plagados suelen tomar los pueblos que conquistan pero sin el corazón de cristal el imperio es absolutamente inhabitable, el frió y las tormentas hacen imposible mantener a un pueblo ahí pero con suficiente coraje y disciplina puede servir como refugio, los plagados jamas intentaran buscarlas en ese lugar.**

\- **Princesa no vamos a abandonarlas.**

\- **Escúchame Twilight!** \- Celestia la tomo de los hombros - **esto ya no tiene solución, es muy importante que los elementos estén a salvo porque de ahora en mas son lo único que va a quedar de nuestra civilización y de todo lo que representa.**

\- **Pero...**

\- **Pero nada** \- puso un casco sobre su boca silenciandola - **reúnete con las demás y salgan de aquí lo mas pronto posible, esa legión no tardara en llegar aquí mas de una hora... así que VE!** \- Twilight no dijo nada, solo abrazo por ultima vez a su maestra dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas y se lanzo a correr por los pasillos dejando sola a la princesa - **vive Twilight Sparkle, sobrevivan por toda Equestria.**

**Fin Flashback.**

Twilight comenzó a despertar poco a poco, lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue un blanco techo y pudo escuchar el cantar de las aves, eso lleno su corazón de esperanza pero se sentía demasiado débil como para levantarse, giro un poco la cabeza tratando de ver con mas claridad donde se encontraba y noto que era una habitación muy limpia, con una ventana que daba a un jardín, eso fue algo muy reconfortante, tenía mucho dolor tanto en su cuerpo como en su corazón y las ganas de llorar nuevamente la estaban atacando pero las contuvo con mucho esfuerzo.

\- **El sufrimiento es opcional** \- se dijo a si misma en voz baja mientras sus ojos se humedecían - **¿no es así Spike?** \- con mucha dificultad se sentó sobre la cama y se limpio los ojos, al rato una enfermera entro a la habitación.

\- **Señorita Shining, que bueno ver que se encuentra mejor.**

\- **¿Shining?**... - Twilight se toco la cabeza y noto que no tenía su peluca puesta lo cual la puso muy nerviosa - **¿donde estoy?**

\- **No se preocupe, nos informaron acerca de su experiencia, ya esta a salvo, esto es un hospital, sus amigas vendrán a verla en unos minutos ahora tiene que comer algo** \- la enfermera salio dejando un plato de comida sobre la mesa al lado de la cama, Twilight suspiro y observo el plato, su estomago rugió de inmediato y tomo los cubiertos dispuesta a comer pero al dar el primer bocado a su alimento el terror se reflejo en su rostro.

Fuera de la habitación estaban Pierce y Flash ya que Rainbow y Fluttershy habían ido a buscar a las demás.

\- **Entonces Flash** \- dijo el oficial - **¿me vas a decir como sabías realmente el paradero de tu amiga?**

\- **Ya le dije que solo fue una corazonada, usted sabe, los secuestradores siempre eligen ese tipo de lugares porque saben que la policía no tiene ninguna autoridad ahí, ellos mandan en ese territorio.**

\- **Eso suena muy convincente si quisieras convencer a alguno de mis compañeros, pero no a mi, si no quieres hablar ahora sobre eso te entiendo perfectamente, pero tu también entiende que cualquier información que estés ocultando hoy mañana puede causar un desastre a ella o a alguien mas.**

\- **Lo entiendo** \- dijo bajando la cabeza hasta que un grito llamo su atención.

\- **AHHHHHHHHHH!** \- se escucho dentro de la habitación acompañado por el sonido de algo rompiéndose.

\- **¿Que fue eso?**

\- **Star!** \- Flash tiro la puerta y encontró a Twilight sin su peluca en posición fetal sobre su cama y a muchos metros de distancia su plato de comida estaba roto y estrellado contra la pared de la habitación - **Tw... Twi... Twilight?** \- Flash apenas podía creer lo que veía en ese momento entraron el resto de sus amigas y Sunset Shimmer acompañadas por la enfermera.

\- **O NO!** \- dijo Sunset mientras se acercaba a la asustada chica de cabello violeta y trataba de tranquilizarla - **Tranquila, no es lo que crees, solo cálmate y hablaremos** \- Sunset tomo con ternura de los hombros a Twilight y la miro directamente a los ojos - **solo confía en nosotras, tu sabes que jamas haríamos algo para perjudicarte** \- eso logro calmarla ya que se quedo callada y vio al resto de sus amigas entrar con la enfermera y el policía y a un lado de todos ellos estaba Flash con la boca completamente abierta y los ojos como platos - **Fla... Flash?** \- el joven no dijo nada, solo cambio su expresión por una de indiferencia y salio de la habitación apretando fuertemente los puños a tal punto que estos temblaban.

Así pasaron los días, Sunset lo explico a Twilight que solo la enfermera y un par de doctores la habían visto sin su peluca, a parte del oficial Pierce y por supuesto Flash Sentry, los doctores estaban tan concentrados en su trabajo que no le tomaron ninguna importancia al hecho de que su paciente llevara un disfraz, no era su asunto, la enfermera nunca la vio con su peluca así que no le llamo la atención en nada ya que al parecer ninguno de los tres había comparado la descripción de la protagonista de la historia que dio vuelta al mundo en unos días con la apariencia de su paciente, solo pensarlo sería ridículo ya que muchas personas se parecen entre sí por el color de piel y cabello, claro que si la hubieran visto en una foto sería completamente distinto, en cuanto a la comida Twilight se sobresalto ya que nunca en su vida como poni había probado algo que alguna ves estuvo vivo ni lo haría ahora en su nueva vida a pesar de que le explicaron que era completamente normal en ese mundo, podría vivir con eso ya que otras especies como los grifos y los diamond dogs también se alimentaban de carne pero posible trataría de alejarse de esas escenas ya que de todas formas le producían escalofríos. En total paso una semana y media, la escuela seguía sin abrir y cada día sus amigas iban a visitarla a casa de Fluttershy incluso a veces se quedaban a dormir ahí, hacían todo lo posible para que logre olvidar ese día tan terrible. Sunset hablo con Flash acerca del regreso de Twilight pero este luego de escuchar la historia lo único que dijo fue "no pienso decírselo a nadie" y se fue con la misma expresión con la que abandono la habitación del hospital ese día.

Twilight estaba ahora sentada frente a la ventana viendo a unos niños jugar en medio de la calle, sonrió por un segundo pero vio un auto venir a toda velocidad y se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos pensando en lo peor pero al no escuchar nada volvió a ver por la ventana muy lentamente y solo vio al auto estacionado el cual toco la bocina un par de veces y los niños se disculparon dejandole el paso libre, suspiro y decidió ir a ver que hacía su amiga a quien encontró dándole de comer a sus animales en el jardín.

\- **¿Necesitas ayuda?**

\- **No te preocupes, ellos son muy dóciles** \- dijo Fluttershy dándole de comer a unas aves - **si quieres puedes intentarlo** \- Twilight trato de darle un trozo de pan a un gato pero a penas este abrió la boca mostrando sus pequeños colmillos ella se sobresalto y alejo la mano dejando el pan en el piso - **tranquila, no muerde y si lo hiciera apenas lo sentirías, recién le están creciendo los dientes** \- Fluttershy tomo al gato en brazos y este comenzó a morder su dedo aprisionándolo en sus patas - **¿lo ves? solo juegan así.**

\- **Lo siento Fluttershy, solo que aun me siento algo nerviosa.**

\- **Solo recuerda como eran las cosas antes y como lo son ahora, tienes que saltar esa parte de tu vida.**

\- **Lo se pero... me es difícil volver a ver el mundo con los mismos ojos siendo consciente de que existen lugares como ese, la vida ahí era tan dura y lo que mas me duele es que yo no podía hacer nada por ellos.**

\- **Es cierto, no es normal que la gente ofrezca su ayuda hoy en día pero aun así hacemos lo que podemos con lo que tenemos, me gustaría que me acompañaras al refugio en el que trabajo, te va a encantar la gente de ahí, todos somos voluntarios no hacemos eso por dinero únicamente nos interesa el bienestar de los animales que llegan y los que rescatamos.**

\- **Suena interesante, después de todo lo que he visto no creí que existiera un sitio como ese.**

\- **Ya veras que te va a encantar, de todas formas necesitas salir un poco, has estado casi toda la semana encerrada.**

\- **Lo lamento pero como te dije aun no me siento segura.**

\- **Vamos Twilight, tienes que intentarlo, si no jamas volverás a ver las cosas como antes** \- Twilight lo pensó por unos segundos viendo el rostro de preocupación de su amiga, suspiro y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

\- **Esta Fluttershy, podemos ir mañana a la mañana.**

Fluttershy la abrazo con fuerza cosa que era raro en ella debido a su característica timidez pero eso animo mucho mas a Twilight quien le correspondió el abrazo pero internamente aun sentía desconfianza en el hecho de interactuar con otros humanos ya que mientras mas se iba adentrando a ese mundo mas se iba dando cuenta de lo distinto que era de su antiguo hogar a pesar de las similitudes.

Llego la noche y en un pequeño bar ubicado en una de las zonas mas caras de la ciudad un joven de cabello azul y piel crema entraba con una cara que reflejaba un muy mal humor, el sitio se veía muy rustico pero todo era parte de la decoración del lugar, era distinto en apariencia al resto de las discos donde iban solo a bailar pero el olor a alcohol y la onda era exactamente la misma, fue pasando al lado de las mesas de billar buscando a alguien en especial con una mirada tranquila pero sus puños temblando solo decían que no había ido a ese lugar por chicas, alcohol o billar, finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando. Un joven de piel blanca y cabello rubio estaba jugando a las cartas con dos chicas agarradas de sus brazos, por su rostro se podría decir que el estaba llendo bien, Flash Sentry lo miraba divertirse hasta que este se percato de su presencia, entonces esbozo una sonrisa presumida y se despidió de sus acompañantes para acercarse al joven.

\- **¿Que hay Flash? ¿Te invito un trago?** \- el joven de piel clara camino hasta quedar frente a la mesa del bar y llamo al mesero quien le sirvió dos tragos, el rostro de Flash no emitía emoción alguna, simplemente camino y se apoyo en la mesa al igual que el rubio - **Entonces... ¿no vas a tomar tu trago? es whisky, se que nunca en tu vida podrías pagar un trago como este así que te lo estoy invitando... tu sabes por lo de...** \- Flash le tiro el vaso de un manotazo antes de que pudiera tomar su trago, el barman se sorprendió un poco pero no le presto atención y los hombres que estaban a sus lados estaban tan alcoholizados y distraídos con sus mujeres que tampoco les importo - **que mal agradecido eres viejo.**

\- **No te hagas el idiota conmigo Rev Drums, tu sabes a que vine a hablar.**

\- **Primero ¿no le dijiste nada a la policía no?**

\- **¿Para que?... para que tu padre arregle las cosas con ellos de nuevo.**

\- **Eso responde a mi pregunta, ahora dime ¿que te interesa saber? Si te preocupa el hecho de que haya podido quedar embarazada olvídalo ya que use preservativo, y mis muchachos también lo hicieron.**

\- **Maldito infeliz** \- Flash tomo con fuerza a Rev Drums de la camisa pero noto que esta ves habían dos hombres que no le sacaban un ojo de encima.

\- **¿En serio creíste que seria tan tonto de salir a divertirme solo? Que no haya invitado a mi guardaespaldas no quiere decir que no haya invitado a mis amigos.**

\- **Siempre al lado de otros como todo un cobarde.**

\- **Es jugar inteligente** \- dijo sacandose a Flash de encima.

\- **Tu sabías quien era ella ¿verdad?**

\- **¿A que te refieres?**

\- **Otra ves te estas haciendo el tonto, se que eres nuevo pero todos en la escuela la conocen por las fotografías y los recortes.**

\- **Ahhh... con que te referías a eso, la verdad es que me entere después de arrancarle esa tonta peluca, ya te puedes imaginar mi sorpresa ya que no todos los días tienes a una celebridad a tu disposición** \- Flash tenía ganas de arrancarle los dientes a Rev Drums pero no era tonto, aun así el mismo no sabía cuanto tiempo mas podría contenerse.

\- **¿Por que lo hiciste?**

\- **Porque se me dio la gana, te lo dije cuando abandone su estúpida banda, yo hago lo que quiero, y es hora de que todos sepan eso.**

\- **¿Quienes mas la reconocieron?**

\- **Solo yo la vi, ya sabes que me gusta la privacidad, solo quería asustarte un poco cuando dije que fuimos varios.**

\- **No vuelvas a acercarte a ella** \- los puños de Flash estaban listos para lo que sea - **ni a sus amigas.**

\- **¿Perdón? Parece que no captaste el mensaje, yo hago lo que quiero.**

\- **Entonces prepárate para enfrentar las consecuencias de tus acciones.**

\- **¿A que te refieres con...?** \- el puño de Flash le cerro la boca a Rev Drums, los dos hombres que los miraban hablar se pararon rápidamente de sus asientos pero fueron golpeados por un chico de piel morada y cabello negro con dos lineas blancas y un joven corpulento de piel crema y cabello color turquesa.

\- **¿Pero que...?** \- Flash tomo a Rev Drums de la camisa y le lanzo una mirada asesina.

\- **Sabía que vendrías con tus amigos, así que yo también traje a los míos, ¿te acuerdas Bass Throb?** \- el joven rubio miro al corpulento muchacho de cabello turquesa que masacraba a uno de sus acompañantes - **¿y Hudson Blues?** \- ahora volteo a ver como el chico de piel morada y cabello negro con lineas blancas esquivaba una silla para devolverle un gancho derecho a su atacante.

\- **Eres un maldito infel...** \- Flash empezó a golpear sin piedad a Rev Drums mientras sus compañeros se encargaban de los otros dos, pero mientras le llenaba la cara de golpes un hombre mucho mas grande que él sostuvo su brazo y lo miro con ira.

\- **Así que vienes a causar problemas a mi bar ¿eh? yo te voy a enseñar como causar problemas** \- el hombre tomo a Flash de la camisa y lo lanzo como si fuera un juguete encima de una mesa, luego dos hombres mas lo levantaron y comenzaron a golpearlo, por supuesto que él no se quedo con los puños cruzados.

\- **PELEA!** \- grito un hombre muy pasado de copas mientras le propinaba un tremendo golpe a uno de los tipos que golpeaba a Flash.

Todo el bar se había convertido en un caos ya que otros tipos también pasados de alcohol se habían dejado llevar por el momento y estaban repartiendo golpes, volaban sillas y botellas mientras Rev Drums con la nariz sangrante se arrastraba por el piso tratando de evitar toparse con alguien pero se encontró de nariz con dos zapatos negros y al levantar la vista vio a Bass Throb chocando sus puños con cara de pocos amigos.

\- **¿A donde crees que vas? niño rico** \- fue lo único que dijo para luego levantarlo y azotarlo contra una mesa - **nadie se mete con los amigos de mis amigos sin pagar las consecuencias.**

La situación se ponía cada ves peor, Flash aun seguía peleando contra uno de los tipos de seguridad mientras Hudson Blues parecía tener problemas para encargarse del otro amigo de Rev Drums, este estaba siendo ahorcado y no parecía quedarle mucho tiempo antes de caer.

\- **HUDSON!** \- grito Flash mientras reventaba una botella de cerveza en la cabeza del guardia dejándolo inconsciente, luego de sacárselo de encima rápidamente corrió a ayudar a su amigo, saco fuerza de quien sabe donde y lanzo al hombre contra una mesa dejándolo fuera de combate - **Hudson ¿estas bien?** \- el joven de piel morada trato de recuperar el aire pero se notaba que no podía seguir peleando después de eso - **esto se fue al diablo tenemos que salir de aquí... OYE BASS!**

\- **¿Que?!** \- respondió el joven de cabello turquesa con un casi inconsciente Rev Drums colgando de su mano y un puño levantado listo para darle fin.

\- **Tenemos que irnos de aquí, esto no es lo que tenía pensado.**

\- **Las cosas siempre se te van de control Flash** \- dijo tirando al rubio y esquivando sillas y gente hasta llegar junto con sus dos amigos.

\- **Ayúdame a cargarlo.**

Los tres salieron por la puerta principal abandonando el caótico lugar, se subieron a su auto y Bass Throb piso el acelerador a fondo escapando justo antes de que tres patrullas de policías llegaran al local.

Ya en medio de la carretera Hudson Blues se recupero y Flash le paso una botella de agua.

\- **¿Estas bien?** \- pregunto el joven de cabello azul.

\- **Si, pero creo que me puse morado por la falta de oxigeno... espera, yo siempre soy morado** \- bromeo el músico sacandole unas risas a sus dos compañeros pero Flash rápidamente cambio su expresión por una seria - **oye no te pongas tan serio, ese tipo se merecía una lección.**

\- **Lo se, pero aun así, no me gusto ver ese lado mío, es como si hubiera sacado lo peor de mi.**

\- **Hay gente experta en sacar lo peor de nosotros** \- dijo Bass desde el volante - **y ese tipo es tipo un profesional, lo supe desde el primer día que entro a la banda.**

\- **Lo se... lo se, pero no quiero volver a hacer esto, es mas, algo dentro mío me dice que no tendría que haberlo hecho -** el auto se detuvo por la luz del semáforo.

\- **Eres muy blando Flash, los tiempos han cambiado, la gente es distinta y si no quieres que te tomen por mascota tienes que atacar antes de que te ataquen, es la ley del mas fuerte, este es el mundo en el que vivimos.**

\- **Tienes razón Bass -** el semáforo cambio y Flash apoyo su cabeza sobre la ventana del convertible pero a pocos segundos de que el auto arrancara logro ver a un hombre parado del otro lado de la pista que lo observaba con un rostro de desaprobación, el hombre era de piel azul claro y vestía un saco marrón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, también llevaba un curioso sombrero negro pero lo que mas resaltaba era un collar que colgaba de su cuello y tenía la forma de unas lineas doradas formando un ojo **\- tienes razón -** dijo con voz apagada mientras agachaba la cabeza y observaba la sangre en sus puños, su cabeza le decía que tenía que sentirse fuerte y orgulloso pero su corazón estaba en un lamento, como si hubiera cometido un terrible pecado, el pecado de haber liberado su lado mas duro e insensible, el pecado ser humano.

Eran exactamente las 2 de la mañana y en el instituto de Canterlot la directora Celestia no conocía hora para dormir mientras revisaba unos papeles una y otra ves, hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

\- **Adelante** \- dijo con frialdad la directora dejando unos papeles sobre la mesa y llevandose las manos a la cara, sus ojos estaban marcados por el sueño y el estres.

\- **¿Hermana?** \- la subdirectora Luna entro con un rostro de clara preocupación al ver el estado de su hermana - **no has dormido bien... y apenas comes, tienes que pensar un poco en ti misma no puedes mantenerte en ese estado y mucho menos mantener la escuela.**

\- **Lo siento Luna, pero siento que se me acaban las opciones, e revisado todas las leyes y e presentado yo misma todo lo necesario para que abran de nuevo la escuela pero siempre sacan alguna razón para evitarlo.**

\- **Hermana, tu sabes tan bien como yo lo que esta pasando, ellos no van a permitir que salgamos de esta fácilmente tu sabes que es lo que quieren.**

\- **Lo se, pero desgraciadamente no tenemos esos fondos, y aunque los tuviéramos sería un desperdicio total, no dejaría en la ruina.**

\- **Creo que debes de descansar, tenemos que encontrar la forma de solucionar esto pero por favor cuídate** \- la tomo de los hombros suavemente - **no permitas que esto te afecte de esa manera.**

\- **Gracias Luna, solo déjame guardar todo esto** \- Luna se retiro dejando a Celestia completamente sola, entonces miro los papeles desparramados sobre su mesa y soltó un largo suspiro llevándose ambas manos a la cara en señal de desesperación - **no puedo creer lo que estoy apunto de hacer** \- dijo para si misma mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y marcaba con mucha dificultad ya que los dedos le temblaban tanto de los nervios como de la falta de sueño y alimento, sonó un par de veces y una voz masculina contesto.

\- **Buenas noches directora** \- dijo la voz a través del celular - **que sorpresa escuchar su voz a estas horas de la noche.**

\- **No des vueltas conmigo Duncan Drums, tu sabes por que estoy llamando.**

\- **Es cierto, y es por eso que me alegra tanto escucharte, entonces ¿aceptas tener un acuerdo con mi empresa?**

\- **Envíame los papeles mañana a primera hora** \- Celestia colgó después de eso y tiro el celular con ira, suspiro tres veces seguidas y luego se sentó mirando el techo - **¿que acabo de hacer?**

.

**/watch?v=5R41BRdDLbY**

**NA: Para que tengan una idea Bass Throb y Hudson Blues son los dos tipos que tocan la batería y la guitarra en la canción Helping Twilight win the Crown junto a Flash en la película, los nombres son idea de Jazz Garland.**


	9. Nota para fazzen

Nota para fazzen.

Hola a todos, esto será solo una nota para Fazzen77, el escritor del fic el cual ya se contactó conmigo (bueno solo dejo un review, así que no creo que sea "solo conmigo" XD), debido a su mensaje, (si quieren ver su mensaje vallan a los reviews) yo planee una respuesta y debido a que no tengo su Facebook, usuario de FF (supongo tendrá uno nuevo quien sabe) o cual quiere otro tipo de contacto, he llegado entonces a la conclusión de dejarle un mensaje directamente aquí (ojala lo lea).

Fazzen, mira lo entiendo del todo, el por qué decidiste borrar el fic y el por qué desaparecerlo del fandom, sin embargo creo que te estas equivocando en algo.

Si bien es cierto que en este fandom, (o más bien todos en general) se ha vuelto bastante popular la temática que trata tu fic (pelas, bien contra el mal, seres extraordinarios, viajes interdimensionales) créeme yo lo sé, si me dieran una moneda de oro por cada fic que he visto (tanto inglés como español) sobre personajes estereotipados que tienen como temática las peleas con súper poderes, o como mínimo tienen habilidades fuera de lo habitual, te juro que si fuera asi, yo ya estaría nadando en un mar de monedas.

Garys stues, Deux ex machinas, créeme que de eso sobra en este fandom, cosa que realmente se me hace triste y lamentable, quiero decir, personajes que van a equestria, sean humanos u otras creaturas y que por alguna razón, estos destacan entre los demás, obteniendo poderes u otras cosas luego aparece un enemigo bastante normal y plano, con planes estúpidos, como "Quiero conquistar el mundo destruyéndolo", y que después de una cantidad absurda de fanservice, este villano es derrotado, sin mencionar la estúpida cantidad que se ha visto del "echi" que ahí ahora con las protagonistas de la serie, que más que algo llamativo es algo perturbador el ver como deforman tanto la imagen original que teníamos de estas pobres ponies, cosas tan mal argumentadas, que da un cáncer visual narrativo, incluso hace pensar tan mal del autor como de su lector y es por eso que lo entiendo, si un fic mío fuera así (y lo es o es pienso yo) yo no dudaría en borrarlo si no es que tengo algo planeado para futuro y es por eso que apoyo que hallas borrado el tuyo.

Aun asi, te has equivocado en algo fazzen.

Tu fic no es así, créeme que no lo es, en lo más mínimo, es cierto, Ahí peleas, luchas triviales como el bien contra el mal, y cosas que lo hacen parecer casi un Anime sin embargo como un sabio escritor diría, no es el tema o la misma historia lo que importa, si no el cómo se cuenta esta misma y el mensaje que nos deja.

Y te juro por el mismo satanás (es solo una expresión, no soy cristiano ni nada) que tu fic cuenta tu historia de forma increíble, quiero decir, ¿cómo puedes coger elementos tan usados y usarlos para crear tan buena historia?

Mira, yo soy alguien muy exigente con los fics (y creo que más de uno lo sabe) y no es por nada, pero tu fic fácilmente lo habría podido a ver odiado, quiero decir , equestria girls tio, EQUESTRIA GIRLS, joooder, no tienes idea de cómo odio esas malditas películas (aunque la segunda no está mal) y aun así tu hiciste que aceptara la idea, ¿Cómo?, yo te diré el cómo.

Trasmites, tienes lógica y sentido, narras de una manera entendible, tienes orden en tu propia historia (o eso creo yo), tus personajes son TRIDIMENCIONALES, no son el típico montón de personajes vacíos y sin mente que más que un personaje parece mas bien es la frustración de su autor, quiero decir, tus personajes, tienen un pasado creíble, tienen sueños, miedos, dolor, son HUMANOS, cosa tan simple pero que nadie ejecuta, tus personajes si les afecta su alrededor, no son el estereotipo de "que termine en una dimensión paralela y ahora soy un ser de poderes extraordinarios, oh pues que bueno".

Además la trama fazzen, joooder, tu trama es la cosa con más sentido y aun así más compleja que he visto, osea, creaste todo un universo y aun así no le vi error ni fallos en este.

Lo que quiero decir fazzen, es que tu fic, aun que tiene muchas cosas de estereotipo, este trasmite y te deja pensando, no es solo un fic del montón que te gusta por un momento y luego sigues con tu vida, no para nada, este fic es tan bueno que hasta le dedicaron, DIBUJOS, OPENINGS, CROSSOVERS, SPIN-OFF, quiero decir, ¿ no crees que eso es por algo, además de solo una coincidencia?

El caso es mi Querido amigo y/o compañero, es que tu fic es algo, que más que Dañar el fandom este lo mejora, es por eso y por muchas más razones que lo estoy volviendo a subir, porque no debería haber escritor brony que pase por el fandom y no lea esta grandiosa obra literaria.

Y si aun con todo lo que dije quieres borrar el fic, pues entonces no sé qué más buscas a que llegue este mismo, yo personalmente no borrare este fic o esa es mi decisión, no por un reto o una amenaza hacia a ti, si no por un favor hacia los bronies y no bronies que quieran y puedan leer esta historia.

Espero recapacites tu opinión sobre tu propio proyecto, que a decir verdad, es bastante bueno.

Anonimol,fuera.


	10. Recuperando la paz

**NA (Anonimol) : Pido un agradecimiento especial a Amadeusdark y por pasarme los otros capítulos de AQ, los cuales están de forma mas completa y sin errores que arreglar.**

**8\. Recuperando la paz.**

Ya era un nuevo día en la Equestria humana, jueves para ser mas exacto, y este era uno un tanto especial ya que Twilight finalmente trataría en lo posible de superar la terrible experiencia que tuvo en los barrios bajos de la ciudad y aventurarse un poco mas a conocer su nuevo mundo. Con gran pereza se levanto solo para encontrar el desayuno ya listo y a Fluttershy muy animada dándole de comer a sus animales.

\- **¿Fluttershy? ¿A que hora te levantaste?** \- dijo sobándose los ojos mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

\- **A las 6, no quería despertarte ya que hoy día vamos a ayudar en el refugio y realmente quiero que estes relajada para eso** \- dijo guardando lo que quedaba de la comida de sus animales.

\- **Gracias por todo Fluttershy, sabes algo... es raro verte tan emocionada.**

\- **El refugio es mi lugar favorito, siempre esta lleno de animales y la gente de ahí es muy buena** \- se sentó para tomar el desayuno junto con Twilight.

\- **Sobre eso, realmente aun no me siento lista para conocer nuevos lugares... o nuevas personas** \- el rostro de Fluttershy cambio por uno de decepción - **pero supongo que tienes razón, tengo que dejarme de esas cosas.**

\- **Te prometo que no me voy a separar de ti, no vamos a permitir que te pase algo nunca mas Twilight.**

\- **Gracias por todo, la verdad no se que sería de mi sin ustedes, desde la primera ves que llegue a este mundo tu fuiste la primera que me dio su apoyo.**

\- **En realidad fuiste tu quien me defendió primero, eso me demostró que podía confiar en ti, ya sabes... me cuesta mucho tomar confianza con el resto.**

\- **Te comprendo, pero para eso están las demás y ahora Sunset Shimmer también esta con nosotras.**

\- **Ella a cambiado mucho pero por alguna razón tengo el presentimiento de que esconde algo.**

\- **¿Como que?**

\- **No lo se, siempre anda apurada y suele desaparecer sin decir nada de ves en cuando, a parte de que solía llegar tarde con cierta frecuencia a la escuela.**

\- **¿Han hablado con ella sobre eso?**

\- **Si, pero siempre dice que tiene mucho trabajo y que le cuesta levantarse temprano.**

\- **¿En que trabaja?**

\- **No se, jamas le pregunte acerca de eso.**

\- **Que extraño, luego podemos hablar con ella sobre eso, ahora tengo que cambiarme.**

\- **No te preocupes ya tengo todo listo, te espero aquí.**

Ambas salieron y en el camino pudieron contemplar la gran cantidad de jóvenes que había en la calle a esa hora, cosa rara un día de semana pero desde que la escuela cerro hace una semana y media se había vuelto normal, Twilight no dejaba de mirar a todas partes su paranoia era muy difícil de esconder ya que cualquier ruido llamaba su atención y eso comenzaba a ponerla muy nerviosa.

\- **¿Twilight?**

\- **Ah!** \- la joven de piel morada se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

\- **¿Estas bien? te veo muy nerviosa.**

\- **No es nada, solo que todavía no me acostumbro a estar rodeada de tanta gente, tu sabes.**

\- **Ya te dije que no voy a separarme de ti ni un segundo** \- se pego mas a su lado y la tomo del brazo.

\- **Gracias Fluttershy** \- suspiro y decidió calmarse hasta llegar al refugio.

El sitio era un local de dos pisos, con muchos jardines y en la entrada un joven de piel verde y cabello marrón estaba colgando un cartel de adopción de mascotas.

\- **¿Hola?** \- pregunto Fluttershy con su voz tímida como siempre pero aun así el joven se sobresalto y pego un pequeño grito soltando todos los papeles.

\- **Ah!... ho... hola...** \- contesto el joven tratando de levantar los papeles con torpeza - **bienvenidas... ¿quieren adoptar alguna mascota?**

\- **En realidad venimos a ayudar** \- dijo Fluttershy pegandose mas a Twilight - **nunca te había visto aquí antes ¿eres nuevo?**

\- **Si** \- el joven se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo - **soy amigo de la encargada de este sitio y nuevo en la ciudad, me mude hace apenas una semana** \- Twilight observo la timidez del joven y volteo a ver a su amiga prácticamente en el mismo estado, la situación era tan graciosa que por un momento la llevo a perder su miedo a los humanos y se soltó un poco para facilitarle la comunicación a los dos jóvenes.

\- **Okey, tranquilos los dos y Fluttershy deja de agarrarme el brazo que me lo vas a arrancar.**

\- **Lo siento** \- dijo con voz apagada la chica de cabello rosa separándose de su amiga un poco sonrojada.

\- **Entonces, ¿puedes llevarnos con tu jefa?**

\- **Claro** \- el joven trato de abrir la puerta con dificultad por todos los papeles que tenía en brazos, Twilight rodó los ojos y sin decir nada le quito los papeles para que pudiera abrir - **jeje... gracias** \- los tres entraron y Twilight por primera ves contemplo lo que era un refugio de animales, todo el sitio brillaba en verde por la cantidad de plantas y demás cosas que adornaban el local, unas enormes jaulas contenían a las aves con suficiente espacio para que se movieran libremente y en unas vitrinas de cristal estaban los animales mas pequeños, un hombre y una mujer jóvenes, muy parecidos aparentemente eran gemelos, estaban dando de comer a los peces que nadaban en un pequeño estanque, estos se percataron de la presencia de sus invitadas y fueron a recibirlas.

\- **¿Que hay Fluttershy?** \- le dijo el hombre que era de piel crema y cabello azul.

\- **Vemos que traes a una amiga contigo** \- le siguió su hermana que era del mismo color que él pero en tonos mucho mas claros.

\- **Eco!... Crystal!** \- Flutteshy se lanzo sobre ellos abrazándolos al mismo tiempo - **ella es Star Shining, es nueva en la ciudad, ellos son Eco Green y Crystal Green, son hermanos gemelos.**

\- **Mucho gusto** \- dijo Twilight poniendo una mano sobre su peluca rubia asegurándose que estuviera en su sitio.

\- **El gusto es nuestro, siempre es bueno tener gente nueva por aquí** \- el muchacho de piel crema observo a su amigo de piel verde claro parado en la entrada de la puerta mirándolos con desconfianza - **parece que ya conocieron a Mind, él es un poco tímido, también es nuevo en el pueblo... VAMOS VEN PARA ACÁ!**

\- **Lo siento, no quería interrumpirlos.**

\- **Ya te dije que nadie te va a morder aquí, este sitio no es como tu antiguo hogar.**

\- **Lo siento.**

\- **Deja de disculparte** \- Twilight sonreía ante la escena, estar en un ambiente como ese le hacía ver las cosas de un modo distinto, era increíble para ella que en la misma ciudad hubieran mundos tan diferentes.

\- **Me caes bien** \- le dijo con voz divertida provocando que Mind se sonrojara lo que le saco una risa a todos incluso a Fluttershy quien luego de ver eso también perdió el miedo al conocer a alguien nuevo.

\- **¿Donde esta la señora Sarah Tyler?** \- pregunto Fluttershy ya con una voz mas confiada.

\- **Ella salió muy temprano, no creo que vuelva hasta mañana, hoy nosotros estamos a cargo.**

\- **Si quieres podemos enseñarte el lugar y las cosas que hacemos aquí.**

\- **Me encantaría** \- dijo Twilight sonriendo de verdad por primera ves desde su terrible experiencia.

Los cinco estuvieron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde atendiendo a los animales, el trabajo era realmente agotador ya que eran muchos animales para tan pocas personas pero se notaba en sus rostros que todos ellos disfrutaban hacer eso y la pasaban bien así.

\- **¿Saben algo?** \- dijo Twilight guardando unas bolsas pesadas - **no puedo evitar preguntar... ¿como le hacen para mantener este lugar?... ya saben, hablando económicamente.**

\- **La señora Tyler es quien se encarga de todos los gastos** \- respondió Eco tirando una bolsa con desperdicios.

\- **Ella tiene mucho dinero por lo que tengo entendido** \- le siguió su hermana barriendo unas hojas.

\- **Se nota, creo que esto es todo** \- Twilight cerró la puerta del armario y se tiro sobre ella de espaldas suspirando de cansancio.

\- **Por hoy es suficiente, gracias por acompañarnos.**

\- **Gracias a ustedes, me alegra haberlos conocido, seré sincera no esperaba encontrarme gente así por aquí.**

\- **Es un mundo pequeño, puedes encontrarte cualquier cosa hoy en día, pero mientras tengas alguien que te inspire confianza no tienes porque sentir temor** \- Twilight miro a Fluttershy hablando con Mind, a ella se le notaba mucho mas confiada pero al joven aun le temblaban las manos.

\- **Es cierto, gracias por recordarmelo**.

Ambas se despidieron de los hermanos y Mind, luego caminaron rumbo a la escuela ya que tenían la esperanza de encontrar a la directora y visitarla ya que la ultima ves que la vieron fue gritándose con ese hombre de piel lila y cabello blanco, realmente les preocupaba su situación pero desgraciadamente al llegar esta estaba completamente vacía, no habían ya ni guardias que revisaran el lugar.

\- **Que lastima** \- dijo Twilight con la cara pegada al vidrio de la entrada - **pero es mejor que este en su casa que encerrada aquí.**

\- **Ella es muy buena directora, estoy segura de que pronto encontrara la forma de que abran la escuela.**

\- **Eso espero** \- ambas se dieron vuelta pero Twilight no pudo evitar poner su atención en la estatua del corcel, el monumento de la escuela, bajo su mirada hasta donde solía estar el espejo que unía ambos mundos, ahora en su lugar solo había un pedazo de metal, nuevamente los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente.

**Flashback:**

Twilight corría rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo con su corona puesta y unas alforjas sobre su lomo.

\- **Chicas! Vengan rápido** \- las seis habitaciones que rodeaban el pasillo se abrieron de golpe saliendo de ellas el resto de las portadoras muy agitadas.

\- **Santo cielo ¿Por que gritas tanto?** \- pregunto Applejack.

\- **Estan aquí! La plaga a llegado a Canterlot.**

\- **No es posible!** \- dijo Rarity llevándose un casco a la frente.

\- **¿Y que estamos esperando?** \- dijo Rainbow poniéndose su elemento - **vamos a darles una paliza.**

\- **No podemos.**

\- **¿Como que no podemos?**

\- **Son demasiados, aunque nos matemos no hay forma de detener a semejante ejercito.**

\- **¿Que pueden ser tantos como para desafiar al poder de los elementos?**

\- **Sube allá arriba y fíjate** \- Rainbow voló hasta el balcón y se le cayeron las orejas al ver la gran mancha negra que surcaba el horizonte, los guerreros plagados de todas las especies con sus venas negras recorriendo sus cuerpos seguían apareciendo sin limite alguno, volvió rápidamente con las demás esta ves con menos ánimos de pelear - **¿cual es el plan Twilight?**

\- **Tenemos que huir con los elementos al imperio de cristal.**

\- **¿Estas loca?** \- intervino Applejack - **el imperio fue desolado, sin el corazón de cristal ahora solo es una piedra fría.**

\- **Exactamente por eso, es perfecto como un refugio jamas se les ocurriría buscar ahí, no tenemos opción fueron ordenes de la princesa Celestia.**

\- **¿Que pasara con ella?** \- dijo Fluttershy al borde del llanto.

\- **Ella...** \- Twilight bajo la cabeza y se le humedecieron los ojos - **ella va a ganar tiempo para nosotras, si la princesa Luna siguiera con vida también habría hecho lo mismo, así que tenemos que irnos YA!**

\- **¿Que estamos esperando?** \- Pinkie Pie entro a las habitaciones con una velocidad increíble característico de ella y regreso cargada de cosas - **vamos chicas ayúdenme con algo** \- todas fueron repartiendo el peso y corrieron hasta la salida donde un globo aerostático mucho mas grande del que solían usar los esperaba junto con tres guardias reales y la princesa Celestia.

\- **Princesa estamos listas.**

\- **Les deseo la mejor de las suertes mis pequeños ponis** \- Celestia le dio un gran abrazo de alas a las seis - **ahora vayan, nosotros nos encargaremos de que no se enteren de su partida** \- las seis ponis subieron al globo pero Twilight le dio un ultimo abrazo a su maestra.

\- **Princesa por favor venga con nosotras** \- dijo ya al borde del llanto.

\- **No puedo, este es mi reino y si va a caer voy a defenderlo hasta el final.**

\- **Entonces déjenos pelear con usted.**

\- **Ustedes son muy importantes para el destino de este mundo, si hay alguna esperanza de que este pueda recuperarse esa son los elementos de la armonía, salvalos y sálvense ustedes** \- Twilight subió junto con sus amigas y los tres guardias soltaron las cuerdas liberando al enorme globo que poco a poco se fue perdiendo en el firmamento.

Celestia voló hasta quedar en lo mas alto del castillo y observo a su pueblo, entonces hablo forzando su voz real al maximo tono posible.

\- **ESTA SERÁ NUESTRA ULTIMA BATALLA, NO SE CONTENGAN, NO SIENTAN MAS TEMOR, PORQUE DESPUÉS DE ESTO TODO ESE DOLOR SE HABRÁ TERMINADO, SI VAMOS A MORIR HAGAMOSLO COMO UNA LEYENDA!** \- todo el pueblo dio un grito de victoria mientra Celestia veía a los plagados a solo unos metros de distancia, estos tiraron las puertas de la ciudad sin ningún problema y la gran batalla comenzó - **ESTO ES POR MI HERMANA!** \- dijo Celestia mientras lanzaba un potente rayo que incinero a un buen grupo de plagados pero estos seguían saliendo sin control.

A lo lejos las portadoras de la armonía solo podían ver las luces del combate a través de las nubes ya que estaban completamente fuera del alcance de su visión.

\- **Princesa** \- dijo Twilight soltando una ultima lagrima y apoyando la cabeza en el borde pero se sobresalto al ver emerger desde las nubes a un gran dragón negro - **NO ES POSIBLE!** \- grito mientras veía como al lado de este aparecían dos mas y lanzaron sus poderosas llamas sin piedad sobre el globo aerostático - **NOOOOO!**

**Fin Flashback.**

\- **¿Twilight?** \- Fluttershy le toco el hombro suavemente pero esta pego un gran salto por eso.

\- **Ah!** \- luego se giro y vio a su amiga asustada - **lo siento Fluttershy, solo me perdí por unos segundos, creo que estoy cansada mejor vamonos a casa** \- dijo eso ultimo con frialdad pero Fluttershy antes de seguirla miro con curiosidad la placa de metal preguntándose que cosas pasarían por la mente de su amiga.

Ya era de noche y algunos relámpagos advertían que estaba punto de llover, dentro de una fabrica abandonada un hombre mas o menos joven de piel crema y cabello negro estaba caminando por la entrada mientras silbaba una curiosa canción hasta que la puerta se abrió entrando un hombre ya mayor de piel lila y cabello blanco.

\- **Te tardaste mucho Duncan** \- le dijo el hombre de piel crema.

\- **Como si tu fueras el rey de la puntualidad Vic Raff.**

\- **No empieces.**

\- **Hablando de puntualidad ¿donde esta la ultima invitada?**

\- **No va a venir, no importa, su presencia no es necesaria en este momento.**

\- **¿Entonces que estamos esperando?**

\- **Aun falta alguien.**

\- **¿Quien?**

\- **El chico nuevo, ese que estaba interesado en unirse al negocio.**

\- **Ya veo, ¿el jefe quiere hablar con él?**

\- **Si, parece que finalmente le va a cumplir su deseo** \- en ese momento la puerta se abrió entrando por ella un joven de piel oscura y cabello gris.

\- **Muchachos! ¿Que hay de nuevo?** \- los dos hombres lo miraron seriamente y Vic Raff le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera - **¿vamos a ver al jefe cierto? Ya era hora.**

Los tres subieron unas escaleras y terminaron caminando por unos pasillos, todo el sitio tenía muy poca iluminación, al final del pasillo encontraron una puerta de madera de la cual salía una música antigua, Vic Raff toco tres veces y la música se detuvo.

\- **Adelante** \- dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta, los tres entraron y se encontraron con un hombre que llevaba una mascara amarilla con una sonrisa sin dientes dibujada con lineas negras.

\- **Señor** \- dijeron Vic Raff y Duncan Drums inclinándose un poco como cortesía el joven de piel oscura les siguió el paso.

\- **Entonces dime muchacho ¿cuanto tiempo llevas con nosotros?**

\- **Exactamente 3 meses** \- respondió el joven de piel oscura con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- **Y durante todo este tiempo, ¿has hecho exactamente lo que te hemos pedido?**

\- **Claro que si.**

\- **Entonces quiero que me contestes ¿que diablos hacías vendiendo drogas en la disco famosa la semana antepasada?**

\- **Ehmmm** \- el joven cambio su rostro por uno de preocupación - **yo solo le estaba haciendo un favor a un amigo.**

\- **¿Un favor? ¿Que tipo de favor?**

\- **El estaba estresado, había pasado un mal momento y necesitaba... ya sabe... divertirse.**

\- **¿Y a quien eligió para divertirse?** \- el joven comenzó a sudar por la presión.

\- **A una joven rubia, debe ser nueva en la ciudad porque nunca la había visto.**

\- **Entonces** \- el hombre enmascarado se levanto de su silla y se puso en frente del joven ocultado algo detrás suyo - **vas por ahí vendiendo drogas sin mi permiso y ¿quieres unirte a nosotros?**

\- **Si señor, lo lamento le aseguro que nunca volverá a pasar.**

\- **¿Que crees que te voy a responder?** \- el joven trago saliva y ya casi se estaba poniendo blanco de los nervios - **PUES BIENVENIDO SEAS!** \- detrás suyo saco un cuadro con la cara del joven pintada a mano y la puso en su pared.

\- **¿En serio señor?** \- el joven cambio su rostro por uno de confusión total.

\- **Claro que si** \- dijo el enmascarado con voz juguetona - **ya que vas a ir vendiendo drogas por ahí como un criminal entonces te mereces estar con los criminales.**

\- **Gracias señor Mislead Appear, le juro que no voy a decepcionarlo** \- el joven se volteo a ver su rostro en el cuadro y luego se llevo una mano a la barbilla sonriendo - **¿me veo bien no?**

_**¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ...**_

La cara del joven nuevamente se puso blanca ante lo que acababa de pasar, el cuadro con su rostro tenía cinco agujeros de bala aun humeantes que desfiguraban su imagen dejándolo irreconocible.

\- **¿Pero que quiere decir con...?**

_**¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!**_

_**...**_

_**¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!**_

Ahora el cuerpo del joven de piel oscura era el que estaba lleno de balas tirado de espaldas en la pared dejando detrás de él un enorme charco de sangre. Mislead Appear se sentó de vuelta en su silla y apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza sobre sus manos.

\- **Lastima por él, realmente creía que podía hacer cosas por nosotros... y tu.**

\- **Señor** \- el hombre de piel lila y cabello blanco dio un paso al frente.

\- **¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos juntos Duncan Drums?**

\- **Mas de 2 años.**

\- **Eres como mi mano derecha, se supone que tengo que confiar en ti, entonces quiero que agarres a ese bastardo que tienes por hijo y le enseñes algo de disciplina, estuvo a punto de arruinarlo todo, ¿en serio tengo que levantarme yo a hacer el trabajo?**

\- **No se preocupe, es solo un mocoso y ya es hora de ponerle limites, lo entiendo perfectamente.**

\- **Me alegra saberlo, ahora hablemos de negocios ¿como van las cosas con la escuela?**

\- **Perfecto, Celestia finalmente decidió hacer tratos conmigo, solo es cuestión de tiempo y será toda nuestra.**

\- **Excelente, ¿y con el refugio?**

\- **La dueña aun sigue resistiéndose, no hay problema ya tengo algunos abogados investigándola, usted sabe, nadie en este mundo esta del todo limpio, a pesar de sus patéticos esfuerzos por tener una vida solidaria las marcas de su pasado tienen que salir en algún momento, a penas encuentren algo con que presionarla lograremos que haga un trato con nosotros, entonces haremos lo mismo que con la escuela.**

\- **Admiro tus habilidades como empresario y sobre todo como abogado, me complace escuchar que todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan.**

\- **Señor con el debido respeto, e estado junto a usted por mucho tiempo, me gustaría saber ¿para que quiere una simple escuela y un patético refugio de animales?**

\- **Hablaremos de eso cuando estemos todos juntos, pero por el momento como te darás cuenta nos falta una integrante.**

\- **Sobre ella quería hablar con usted** \- intervino el hombre de piel crema - **exactamente ¿que piensa hacer con ella en el futuro? ya sabe... cuando el plan entre en segunda fase.**

\- **Lo mismo que hice con los seis cuadros que ves pegados a la pared** \- dijo señalando como seis de los ahora nueve cuadros estaban llenos de agujeros de balas - **ustedes no se preocupen por eso, ya falta muy poco para que todo se ponga en marcha, ahora pueden marcharse pero por favor llévense a esta cosa de aquí** \- dijo señalando el cadáver del joven - **y que mañana alguien venga a limpiar el desastre temprano.**

Vic Raff cargo el cadáver sin dificultad y ambos salieron cerrando la puerta tras de si, Mislead Appear giro su silla mirando a la ventana, había empezado a llover, sin girar su silla estiro el brazo hasta su escritorio y prendió la radio que estaba sobre este entonces comenzó a sonar la clásica canción de cantando bajo la lluvia, se relajó sobre su asiento y comenzó a cantar en voz cada ves mas alta mientras algunos relámpagos surcaban los cielos iluminando la noche.

Así pasaron tres días mas hasta que llego el lunes, pero este no sería un lunes cualquiera ya que finalmente después de dos semanas de espera, las clases nuevamente serían renovadas, ya se veía a los estudiantes llegar temprano a la escuela y a la subdirectora Luna parada en la entrada dándoles la bienvenida, en ese momento llegaron Twilight y sus amigas junto con Sunset Shimmer.

\- **Subdirectora Luna!** \- grito Twilight.

\- **¿Que tal chicas? Es bueno verlas de nuevo.**

\- **Sabíamos que solucionarían ese tonto problema** \- dijo Rainbow.

\- **Mi hermana es quien se encargo de todo.**

\- **¿Esta bien ella?** \- pregunto Sunset Shimmer con preocupación.

\- **Esta muy cansada, no ha dormido bien estos días, hoy me encargo yo de las cosas.**

\- **Si que se merece un descanso** \- dijo Applejack quitándose el sombrero pero el sonido de la campana llamo la atención de todas.

\- **Vamos chicas, entren antes de que se les haga mas tarde.**

Las siete amigas entraron a la escuela por primera vez luego de una semana, aunque a muchos estudiantes se les veía bastante cansados ellas estaban mas que felices de volver y eso se notaba en sus rostros, lo que no notaron fue que a unos metros de la escuela en un café un hombre de piel azul claro con un sombrero negro y un largo saco marrón las observaba sentado en una silla al aire libre mientras tomaba un café con algunos bocadillos en la mesa.

\- **Como te decía, esos son todos los datos de la misión.**

\- **Aquí no dice nada** \- en frente suyo sentado en otra silla un joven de piel gris y cabello negro estaba leyendo una carpeta con muchas hojas.

\- **¿Ahora de que te quejas?** \- respondió el hombre quitándose el sombrero negro - **tienes mas de 100 hojas de información, incluso se encargaron de darte un lugar para hospedarte y una identidad nueva.**

\- **¿Identidad nueva?** \- el hombre de piel azul le dio otra carpeta y al abrirla el joven gris encontró una foto suya acompañada de mas hojas - **¿Cybrian Spear? ¿Así me llamo ahora?**

\- **¿No te gusta?**

\- **Eso no me importa solo que te matabas diciendo que mi otro nombre era raro y ahora me pones esto.**

\- **Los papeles de la escuela ya están todos en orden, son documentos auténticos, no preguntes como los obtuvieron** \- el joven lo miro con una expresión de indiferencia total y luego volvió su vista a la otra carpeta con papeles.

\- **Como te estaba diciendo, aquí no hay nada.**

\- **Explícate mejor que quieres decir con que no hay nada.**

\- **Solo mira esto** \- el joven comenzó a correr las hojas - **normas de conducta, reglamento del estudiante, leyes leyes y mas leyes... no dice nada sobre que tengo que hacer... a menos que la misión sea ser un estudiante normal.**

\- **Eso es todo lo que me dieron, solo trata de no meterte en problemas, recuerda que eres débil.**

\- **Déjame adivinar, no esta permitido usar armas en la escuela ¿verdad?** \- el joven hablaba con una increíble frialdad, en toda la conversación no cambiaba la expresión de su rostro.

\- **Ni cuchillos, al menos no en publico, cuando nadie te ve todos hacen lo que se les da la gana, realmente te recomiendo que te estudies todo eso.**

\- **¿Es alguna forma de deshacerse de mi? Enviándome a vivir como un estudiante normal.**

\- **Escúchame** \- el hombre se inclino en su silla para acercar su rostro al del joven dejando ver un colgante sobre su cuello con la forma de unas lineas doradas formando un ojo - **lo que esta pasando aquí es serio, por lo que me han dicho todo esto esta apunto de irse al diablo, incluso mas adelante van a enviar refuerzos.**

\- **¿Refuerzos?**

\- **Es para que te des cuenta de lo seria que es la situación aquí.**

\- **Es lo ultimo que me faltaba, pero no importa** \- dio un largo suspiro - **parece que ya están por cerrar será mejor que me vaya de una vez** \- el joven de piel gris se levantó de la silla dejando ver que llevaba unos pantalones negros junto con su camisa azul, tomo una mochila que estaba en el piso y se la puso en la espalda.

\- **Tu solo sigue las cosas como indica el manual.**

\- **Lo se, estudiar los objetivos y adaptarme al mecanismo, mi especialidad después de todo** \- el joven camino hasta quedar a unos pocos metros de la puerta de la escuela, miro hacia atrás pero el hombre ya no estaba cosa que no pareció sorprenderle en lo absoluto ya que siguió con la misma expresión de indiferencia de siempre, luego miro la escuela de arriba a abajo y lanzo un profundo bostezo - **solo con ver este lugar ya me da pereza** \- camino hasta la puerta y entro sin saludar a la subdirectora quien se sorprendió de ver al muchacho por primera vez pero rápidamente aparto su vista y siguió recibiendo al resto de los chicos que entraban - **estoy cansado... tan cansado.**

La puerta finalmente se cerro y las clases empezaron con total normalidad.

.

**/watch?v=5R41BRdDLbY**

**NA: Gracias nuevamente a Jazz Garland a quien le debo la autoria de prácticamente todos los nombres que aparecen y van a aparecer en este fic , y gracias a JonnyElRed por darme el nombre y el perfil psicológico de Mind y también por aportar un par de ideas muy interesantes que serán reveladas a su debido tiempo.**


	11. Eso esta cerca

**NA: Aquí va el segundo y ultimo "trailer" de esta historia, quería agregar esto antes ya que los próximos capítulos van a ser muy reveladores y me gustaría que se vayan haciendo una idea.**

**9\. "Eso"... esta cerca.**

Se muestra una habitación en total oscuridad en la que solo se puede ver un televisor puesto sobre una silla, este se enciende de repente pero solo se puede ver un montón de estática, a los pocos segundos la imagen se estabiliza y ahora se ve una escena en blanco y negro en la que hay un hombre sentado frente a una mesa con los codos apoyados en esta y con un micrófono en el medio, estaba vestido con un elegante traje aparentemente gris o marrón, difícil de distinguir dado que la imagen no es a color, con una corbata y una camisa blanca.

\- **Estimados ciudadanos** \- el hombre habla a través del micrófono con voz grave - **desgraciadamente el día de hoy como todos ustedes estarán enterados a ocurrido una terrible desgracia a nivel internacional** \- detrás suyo baja una pantalla que muestra una escena totalmente en blanco - **nuestras sospechas acerca de una organización criminal masiva se han confirmado** \- ahora en la pantalla se puede ver el rostro de muchas personas la mayoría de ellos mayores de edad pero también habían jóvenes en el grupo, todos estaban mirando de frente y sostenían una placa con un numero lo que demostraba que habían sido arrestados - **hemos logrado atrapar a muchos de ellos pero la identidad de su líder sigue siendo todo un misterio, estos hombres son responsables de grandes matanzas como la que todos presenciaron esta mañana cerca de una concurrida avenida en la que murieron un total de 27 persona**s - el hombre saco una carpeta con muchas hojas y la puso con fuerza encima de la mesa - **desgraciadamente la seguridad en las calles cada ves es menos efectiva y luego de muchas investigaciones hemos determinado que el actual paradero del líder de esta peligrosa organización esta en su preciada ciudad** \- el hombre puso ambas manos sobre la mesa e inclino su cuerpo para quedar un poco mas cerca de la cámara - **por lo que nos vemos en la obligación de imponer una ley marcial y un toque de queda a todos los ciudadanos sin excepción a partir de las 9 de la noche hasta las 6 de la mañana, y también estamos en la obligación de cancelar todos los vuelos, viajes en carretera y demás métodos de salida de la ciudad hasta que este hombre sea capturado y ejecutado** \- la cámara fue acercándose cada ves mas al rostro del hombre quien no dejaba de fruncir el ceño hasta tal punto que su rostro parecía desfigurarse - **el poderoso líder de esta organización de peligro internacional se hace llamar Mislead Appear y como les dije su identidad es todo un misterio ya que nunca muestra su verdadero rostro, recibirán constantes visitas de nuestro personal oficial y militar, cooperen con ellos ya que cualquier resistencia será considerada una falta grave y nos veremos en la obligación de arrestarlos e iniciar una investigación completa para saber si están o no relacionados con estos bastardos** \- el hombre se recostó sobre el espaldar de su silla y lanzo un pequeño suspiro juntando sus manos y relajando su rostro - espero que comprendan la necesidad de ejercer estas medidas y que cooperen con el gobierno, depende de todos nosotros detener esta amenaza de una ves por todas, esto es todo lo que tengo que decir... gracias por su atención y que tengan una noche tranquila.

La imagen se corto y el televisor volvió a emitir estática hasta que se apago dejando la habitación en oscuridad total pero una gran puerta se abrió frente al televisor dejando entrar un poco de luz sobre la cual se proyectaba la sombra de tres personas, uno de ellos se mostraba claramente que era un hombre adulto y los otros dos parecían mas jóvenes.

\- **Parece que el gobernante se ha esforzado con ese discurso** \- dijo uno de los jóvenes.

\- **Voy a ser sincero con ustedes dos** \- continuó el adulto - **no creí que el detonante entrara en acción tan rápido.**

\- **No es ningún problema para nosotros** \- dijo el otro joven - **¿cuando entramos en acción?**

\- **Ustedes solo esperen la orden, ya tenemos a Corazón Mecánico estudiando la situación, él se encargará de ponerlos al tanto, yo me encargaré de enviarle la actualización ya que personalmente esto me tomo por sorpresa, todo lo demás ya esta organizado incluso tenemos a alguien mas que lleva bastante tiempo en ese lugar, por un momento creí que habíamos perdido contacto con él pero ahora puede ser de mucha ayuda.**

\- **¿De quien estamos hablando exactamente?**

\- **No tengo mucho que decirles, es alguien que ni yo e visto personalmente, solo en el papeleo, pero ese no es su problema... solo esperen y que las cosas sean como tienen que ser.**

El hombre adulto cerro la puerta dejando el televisor nuevamente solo en la oscuridad pero este volvió a encenderse y en ves de emitir estática se vio un par de ojos verdes con centro rojo que emitían una extraña aura morada, lo siguiente que se escucho fue una risa escalofriante y el televisor comenzó a mostrar imágenes al azar de accidentes, asesinatos y arrestos brutales para luego terminar con la imagen de un eclipse solar, después de eso se apago y la habitación se quedo en profunda oscuridad.

**NA: Dejen sus opiniones y conjeturas en la caja de reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	12. De vuelta a la rutina

**NA: Otro episodio tranquilo a lo Slice of Life pero con muchas pistas y el mas largo hasta ahora.**

**10\. De vuelta a la rutina.**

Los días pasaron normalmente desde que se reanudaron las clases, fue una semana de lo mas tranquila los profesores re ordenaron el calendario académico de tal forma que puedan recuperar el tiempo perdido sin sobre exigir a los alumnos quienes rápidamente se adaptaron a los cambios, como de costumbre Twilight iba a sus clases acompañada de dos de sus amigas en cada curso aunque en pocos días ya se había acostumbrado bastante al sistema y a las costumbres de los humanos aunque a veces seguía encontrando similitudes con su antiguo mundo.

Llego el viernes y como de costumbre Sunset Shimmer llegaba tarde, pero esta ves se quedaron todas esperándola en la puerta.

\- **Lo siento chicas se me hizo tarde** \- dijo Sunset respirando agitadamente - **¿que hacen aquí? Ya cerraron.**

\- **Sunset** \- dijo Applejack - **parece que necesitas ayuda en algo.**

\- **¿Qué?... no es nada, ya les dije que solo me cuesta levantarme temprano los viernes, tengo mucho trabajo** \- dijo cruzando los brazos haciéndose la ofendida.

\- **¿Y por que simplemente no nos pides ayuda?** \- dijo Rarity - **somos tus amigas.**

\- **Es un trabajo muy complicado, no quiero molestarlas.**

\- **¿Que es tan complicado como para que no quieras hablar sobre eso?** \- dijo Rainbow acercándose.

\- **Trabajo con computadoras** \- dijo Sunset sin mostrar inseguridad alguna.

\- **¿Solo eso?**

\- **Hey!... Es mas complicado de lo que creen, son sistemas muy completos toma mucho tiempo aprender a manejarlos.**

\- **Te entendemos** \- dijo Rarity bajando la cabeza.

\- **Es cierto, ninguna de nosotras tiene idea de como funcionan esas cosas** \- le siguió Applejack.

\- **Lamentamos haber pensado algo extraño** \- dijo finalmente Twilight.

\- **No se preocupen, en realidad tendría que haber hablado con ustedes sobre eso, no es nada del otro mundo, ahora por mi culpa ustedes también se quedaron fuera** \- en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando salia a la directora Celestia con un rostro de preocupación.

\- **¿Chicas? ¿Que hacen aquí?**

\- **Directora...** \- Sunset se puso nerviosa al ver a Celestia - **lo siento llegue tarde y las chicas se quedaron en la entrada a esperarme y...**

\- **Esta bien no te preocupes, pueden pasar las clases aun no han comenzado** \- las seis pasaron con la cabeza baja pero Twilight y Sunset se voltearon a ver a la directora quien se quedo parada en la entrada con la mirada perdida.

\- **¿En que estará pensando?** \- pregunto Twilight en voz baja.

\- **No tengo idea** \- respondió Pinkie - **ella siempre esta contenta y llena de energía, ¿habrá desayunado mal?**

\- **Me preocupa.**

\- **¿Tu que piensas Sunset?** \- Rainbow le dio un golpe de codo a Sunset Shimmer quien seguía caminando perdida en sus pensamientos - **¿Sunset? Hola! Tierra a Sunset Shimmer!** \- paso su mano frente a ella logrando que reaccionara.

\- **¿Ah?... Lo siento Rainbow, solo estaba haciendo algunos cálculos y me distraje.**

\- **Que no te pase muy seguido puedes llevarte puesto a alguien... AUCH!** \- Applejack caminaba mirando a Sunset quien estaba detrás suyo y al llegar a una esquina no noto que un joven de piel verde claro estaba caminando igual de distraído que ella y ambos se chocaron cayendo al piso - **Por mis corrales ¿que acaba de pasar?** \- dijo levantándose y poniéndose el sombrero de vuelta.

\- **Acabas de chocarte con alguien Applejack** \- dijo Sunset con sarcasmo.

\- **Lo siento** \- dijo el joven de piel verde levantando sus libros.

\- **Oye... ¿eres Mind cierto?** \- Twilight reconoció al chico - **el que trabaja en el refugio junto con Eco y Crystal.**

\- **¿Twilight?** \- el joven levanto la mirada y vio a todas reconociendo únicamente a Twilight y Fluttershy - **¿Fluttershy? y ustedes ¿quienes son?**

\- **¿Conoces a este tipo?** \- dijo Rainbow mirándolo con desconfianza.

\- **Claro, no se preocupen es inofensivo e incluso mas tímido que Fluttershy.**

\- **Eso veo** \- dijo Applejack viendo como al joven le temblaban las piernas - **tranquilo vaquero que no vamos a morderte, amigos de mis amigas son bienvenidos, yo soy Applejack y ellas son Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer y Pinkie Pie.**

\- **¿Eres nuevo?** **¿Desde cuando estas en esta escuela? -** dijo Pinkie con muchos ánimos poniendo mas nervioso a Mind.

\- **Entré esta semana.**

\- **¿Y como es que no te hemos visto por aquí?**

\- **Bueno... falte un par de días... digamos que aun no me acostumbro a estos sitios, me traen malos recuerdos** \- Fluttershy miro con lastima al joven y luego se acerco a él.

\- **Tranquilo, aquí no va a pasarte nada** \- le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro - **si quieres puedes andar con nosotras.**

\- **Gracias señorita Fluttershy** \- dijo sonando mucho mas tranquilo.

\- **Solo dime Fluttershy** \- la campana sonó en ese momento asustando a los dos que pegaron un grito y se sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo - **AH!.**

\- **¿No les parece tierno?** \- dijo Rarity mientras que Pinkie no pudo evitar reír un poco por el susto que se llevaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- **Dos tontos asustadizos** \- dijo con sarcasmo Rainbow Dash - **oh!... claro que es una ternura.**

\- **Sera mejor que vayamos a nuestras clases** \- dijo Sunset - **Twilight, Applejack, hoy nos toca historia.**

\- **Que afortunadas** \- dijo Rainbow - **a mi y a Fluttershy nos toca matemáticas.**

\- **Yo también tengo que ir a matemáticas** \- dijo Mind ya con todos sus libros en la mochila.

\- **Que bien, puedes acompañarnos así te mostramos mas de cerca el lugar.**

\- **Gracias.**

\- **Y deja de ponerte tan tímido que ya tengo bastante con Fluttershy, vamos! suéltate un poco.**

\- **Lo siento.**

\- **Olvídalo** \- todas las demás incluso Fluttershy rieron ante la escena, luego se retiraron a sus clases dejando el pasillo a solas.

Terminaron las dos primeras horas de clase, era hora de almuerzo y hubo cambio de aulas, ahora Twilight junto con Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie estaban tratando de ubicar a las demás.

\- **¿Donde pueden estar? Ni que este lugar fuera tan grande** \- dijo Applejack mirando por todas partes.

\- **¿Por que mejor no vamos a la cafetería y las esperamos ahí?** \- le siguió Rarity.

\- **No creo que estén ahí, quedamos en encontrarnos para enseñarle a Twilight a usar la computadora.**

\- **No se preocupen** \- dijo Twilight - **de todas formas no creo que pueda aprender mucho en 20 minutos.**

\- **Es cierto, ya pasaron 5 y mira, ahí están** \- Rainbow y Sunset llegaron corriendo - **Hey! ¿Y donde esta Fluttershy?**

\- **Fluttershy fue a buscar a Mind** \- respondió Rainbow - **esta preocupada por ese tipo ya que se separaron en el cambio de aulas y creo que siente lastima por el.**

\- **Supongo que corresponde ayudarla ¿donde esta?**

\- **Creo que fue a la cafetería.**

\- **Entonces vamos para allá** \- las seis llegaron en poco tiempo a la cafetería y ahí estaba Fluttershy preguntándole a algunos estudiantes que solo le respondían negativamente - **Fluttershy! ¿que haces?**

\- **Chicas, ¿han visto a Mind?**

\- **Hey! ¿Desde cuando te importa tanto ese tipo?** \- dijo Rainbow.

\- **Es nuevo en la escuela y yo se lo perturbador que es estar solo en tu primer día, sobretodo cuando no conoces a nadie y no tienes confianza, lo comprendo.**

\- **Primero, no es su primer día y segundo, creo que ya es un hombre bastante maduro como para hacerse cargo de sus problemas.**

\- **Ustedes no entienden lo que es sentirse inseguro y asustado todo el tiempo, Twilight... yo se que tu lo entiendes mejor.**

\- **Es cierto chicas** \- respondió Twilight con seriedad - **me sentí así la primera ves que llegué aquí y lo volví a experimentar luego de lo que paso en la disco, no es algo que le desee a nadie.**

\- **Yo creo que están exagerando, ni que este sitio fuera tan peligroso, es decir ¡es una escuela!** \- continuo Rainbow.

\- **¿Tengo que recordarte porque la cerraron temporalmente? Yo creo que esta bastante claro que no es del todo segura... no te preocupes Fluttershy vamos a buscarlo.**

Las seis continuaron buscando pero sin éxito alguno ya que solo buscaban dentro del edificio cuando Mind en realidad estaba caminando afuera cerca de uno de los parques deportivos de la escuela, se le veía bastante despreocupado ya que estar al aire libre lo calmaba, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que al pasar al lado de un poste vio a un joven recostado de espaldas sobre este mientras jugueteaba con un cuchillo, Mind notó su presencia y comenzó a retroceder lentamente tratando de no llamar su atención pero otro más llego detrás suyo aparentemente buscando al primero, sin pensarlo dos veces se escondió detrás de otro poste que no lo cubría por completo pero era mejor que nada, aunque para su desgracia olvido ocultar su mochila.

\- **Oye! ¿por donde te metiste?** \- dijo el otro joven que tampoco se había percatado de la presencia de Mind.

\- **Estoy aquí** \- el primero que era un chico de piel naranja llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero, se levantó y guardo el cuchillo en uno de los tantos bolsillos de su chaqueta - **¿trajiste las cosas?**

\- **Claro que si** \- le respondió el otro que era un poco mas alto y corpulento que él, de piel color turquesa y solo llevaba una camisa celeste - **¿lo compartimos?**

\- **Si vas a pagar tu parte.**

\- **Entonces tu pagame todos los favores que te he echo.**

\- **Tu sabes que solo estaba bromeando, claro que vamos a compartirlo... oye... ¿esa mochila es tuya?** \- el joven de chaqueta oscura vio la mochila de Mind al lado del poste, al escuchar esto salió corriendo a toda velocidad dejando sus cosas pero los otros dos resultaron ser mucho mas rápidos y el mas corpulento se tiro encima suyo dejándolo adolorido en el piso, ambos lo rodearon y sacaron sus cuchillos.

\- **Por favor...** \- Mind apenas podía articular palabra por los nervios.

\- **Deja de llorar! Esto es tu culpa por andar de mirón.**

\- **No me importa si cierran de nuevo este lugar vamos a enseñarte lo que le hacen a los que espían a otros** \- ambos comenzaron a acercarse a Mind cuchillos en mano.

\- **No fue mi intención... por favor BASTA!**

\- **Alto!** \- una voz se escucho detrás de los tres acompañada de un sonido metálico que los dos delincuentes reconocieron al instante - **tienen 30 segundos para salir de aquí, no me hagan repetirlo** \- los dos se voltearon lentamente y se encontraron con un chico de piel gris y cabello negro quien les estaba apuntando con una pistola de calibre 9 milímetros - **¿son sordos? HE DICHO QUE FUERA DE AQUÍ!**

\- **Mierda!** \- los dos comenzaron a correr hasta llegar al edificio.

\- **Oye, ¿estas bien?** \- dijo con voz fría mientras ayudaba a Mind a levantarse.

\- **¿Qui...quien eres tu?**

\- **No importa...** \- suspiro - **supongo que puedes llamarme Cybrian, tu debes ser nuevo aquí, esta bien... yo también lo soy.**

\- **S..s..i... Gracias po.. por ayudarme** \- Mind estaba tartamudeando por los nervios.

\- **Ya cálmate, aquí no paso nada si esos tipos tienen algo de cerebro no creo que vayan a decir nada del arma ya que ellos están cargando drogas** \- dijo Cybrian mientras guardaba la nueve milímetros y ponía de vuelta su atención en Mind - **oye... me pareces familiar, me recuerdas a alguien.**

\- **¿Y...yo?** \- Cybrian comenzó a mirarlo de cerca analizando cada rasgo del joven de piel verde claro, luego soltó un pequeño suspiro y se dio la vuelta.

\- **No... no puedes ser él...** \- tomo su mochila que estaba en el piso y se alejo rumbo al edificio - **jamas podrías ser él.**

\- **¿Que?** \- Mind se quedo confundido por el extraño encuentro pero vio la hora en su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya tendría que estar en clases así que corrió al lado del extraño joven de piel gris - **oye!**

\- **¿Que quieres?** \- respondió con su característica indiferencia.

\- **Fue genial lo que hiciste con el arma, ¿sabes algo?, pareces ser alguien rudo y también eres nuevo...¿como le haces para tener tanta confianza?**

\- **¿Te parezco rudo?** \- Cybrian levanto la manga de su camisa dejando ver su brazo entero el cual demostraba que no hacía ningún tipo de ejercicio - **como te darás cuenta no soy el mas musculoso ni el mas fuerte y tampoco necesito serlo, se trata de ser concreto, objetivo, no emocional, si eres presa de tus emociones jamas podrás pensar con claridad y estarás muerto porque son estas las que te hacen humano y el error... es humano.**

\- **No creo entender bien lo que estas diciendo.**

\- **Es porque sigues pensando, se trata de hacerlo no de pensarlo, si lo piensas comenzaras a formularte preguntas estúpidas que terminan llenándote de miedos y dudas para al final no hacer nada... ten esto** \- saco un cuchillo de su mochila y se lo lanzo sin cuidado a Mind.

\- **Hey!** \- logro atrapar el cuchillo sin lastimarse - **¿acaso estas loco?**

\- **La próxima ves que alguien te amenace úsalo sabiamente, no emocionalmente, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?** \- Mind no respondió nada a lo que Cybrian se llevo una mano a la cara - **quiero decir que no cometas una locura, un arma no es solo para asesinar, su presencia ya es suficiente para idear mas de un escape, si eres inteligente sabrás a que me refiero -** se dio media vuelta y entro a una de las aulas que estaban a lo lejos.

Mind se quedo mirando el cuchillo y por un segundo una perversa sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro pero al ver su reflejo se asustó y sacudió la cabeza varias veces, luego simplemente lo guardo en su mochila dentro de uno de sus cuadernos y camino por los pasillos buscando el aula a la que le tocaba entrar.

Terminaron las dos ultimas horas de clase y todos los estudiantes ya se amontonaban en la puerta de salida con muchos ánimos puesto que finalmente termino la semana escolar y estaban hablando sobre los planes que tenían para el fin de semana, en medio de todos las siete amigas estaban paradas en la puerta esperando al joven de piel verde quien finalmente apareció y se sorprendió de verlas ahí esperándolo.

\- **¿Chicas? ¿Acaso me estaban esperando?**

\- **¿Tu que crees?** \- dijo Rainbow con clara molestia en su expresión - l**a "señorita" Fluttershy estaba preocupada por ti.**

\- **¿En serio?**

\- **Si... un poco** \- respondió tímidamente Fluttershy.

\- **Gracias por preocuparse pero estoy bien** \- Mind sonrió con una confianza que sorprendió a todas ya que era un gran cambio.

\- **Vaya** \- dijo Twilight - **se te ve mucho mas seguro, ¿te paso algo?**

\- **Creo que hice un amigo... o algo así** \- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

\- **Eso es bueno** \- continuo Rainbow acercándose a Mind y susurrándole algo en el oído - **porque si te ven mucho con nosotras van a terminar pensando que eres gay ¿sabes?** \- Mind se sonrojo al oír eso y sus manos comenzaron a temblar de nuevo - **¿ves que eres fácil de asustar?**

Luego de eso todas rieron un poco y salieron de la escuela pero no notaron que Flash Sentry las miraba irse con cierta nostalgia, agito su cabeza un par de veces y comenzó a bajar las escaleras pero el sonido de una bocina llamo su atención.

\- **¿Que?** \- el sonido se repitió un par de veces mas y al voltear vio un auto estacionado y dentro de este estaba Pierce Cross, el policía que les había ayudado a encontrar a Twilight - **¿oficial?** \- el hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón estaba vestido con ropa informal en ves de su uniforme, se bajo del auto y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara, Flash camino hacía él con cierta molestia ya que sabía que era lo que le iba a preguntar.

\- **¿Que tal Flash? Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.**

\- **Buen día oficial.**

\- **Puedes decirme Pierce** \- dijo esbozando una sonrisa sincera - **detesto las formalidades.**

\- **Se que es lo que va a preguntarme, se lo contare rápido ya que realmente estoy agotado** \- Pierce Cross puso una cara de sorpresa al escuchar eso pero luego soltó unas cuantas carcajadas y lo invito a subir al auto.

\- **Jajaja... tranquilo Flash, no vine a interrogarte, sube un momento** \- ambos subieron al auto y este arranco a paso normal - **dime ¿que tal te esta llendo en la escuela?**

\- **Bien en los estudios, supongo que es lo único que importa.**

\- **¿Y que paso con tu banda?**

\- **El concurso de talentos no se pudo realizar ya que la escuela estuvo cerrada, así que todo se fue al diablo, de todas formas nos faltaba un integrante.**

\- **Pero ¿acaso no lo repetirán el próximo año?**

\- **Este año era importante, iban a asistir unos hombres de una compañía discográfica buscando gente con talento.**

\- **Es una pena escuchar eso.**

\- **Lo se** \- dijo frunciendo el ceño - **¿a donde vamos?**

\- **A buscar a alguien** \- Pierce dio un giro y al voltear vio a Twilight y a Fluttershy caminando mientras hablaban, detuvo el auto frente a ellas y bajo la ventana - **Hola chicas!**

\- **Oficial!** \- respondió Twilight con ánimos - **que bueno verlo de nuevo, realmente no sabe lo agradecidas que estamos con usted.**

\- **No tienen que agradecer nada, solo hacía mi trabajo, ¿les gustaría subir un rato?**

\- **Claro** \- Twilight abrió la puerta del auto pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Flash Sentry sentado en el asiento trasero - **¿Flash?**

\- **¿Twilight?... digo... Star** **Shining** \- Flash aparto la vista y miro a la ventana ocultando su rostro.

\- **Fluttershy si quieres puedes ir en el asiento de adelante** \- Fluttershy obedeció al policía y se sentó a su lado - **¿que esperas Twilight? Sube.**

\- **Usted... ¿sabe mi nombre?** \- el rostro de las dos chicas cambio a uno de preocupación pero Flash seguía mirando a la ventana indiferente.

\- **Claro que lo se, todo el mundo sabe quien eres pero descuida, no voy a decir nada, aun así me gustaría que nos acompañaras a tomar algo.**

\- **Supongo que no hay problema** \- subió al auto aun dudosa y este arranco a velocidad media.

En una mansión muy bien arreglada un hombre de piel lila y cabello blanco era recibido en la entrada por un mayordomo.

\- **Señor Duncan, que bueno tenerlo de regreso, le juro que hemos tratado de acercarnos a su hijo para tratar sus heridas pero él no quiere a nadie dentro de su habitación.**

\- **No se preocupen** \- dijo Duncan Drums con algo de molestia en su rostro - **ustedes solo sigan haciendo su trabajo, yo me encargo de mi hijo Rev** \- Duncan comenzó a subir unas escaleras y a pasar por varios pasillos y se podía ver en ellos muchos adornos y algunos diplomas hasta que finalmente llego a una puerta que tenía pegadas unas fotografías de bandas de rock y del interior de la misma se podía escuchar una música ruidosa y estridente, sin tocar tiro la puerta con mucha fuerza a pesar de que su rostro se mostraba calmado.

\- **¿Quien mierda se atreve a entrar de esa manera?** \- Rev Drums estaba lanzando cuchillos a la pared de su cuarto hasta que noto la presencia de su padre que no mostró ninguna sorpresa al ver el estado de su hijo quien tenía un ojo morado, el labio inferior partido y su nariz aun estaba hinchada - **¿padre?**

\- **Apaga esa maldita cosa que llamas música ahora mismo** \- Duncan hablaba con voz calmada pero sus palabras demostraban que iba en serio, el joven de cabello rubio apago el equipo de mala gana y guardo sus cuchillos - **ahora dime ¿en que diablos te metiste ahora?**

\- **Unos malditos bastardos me golpearon en el bar.**

\- **¿Que paso con el guardaespaldas por el que tanto pague?**

\- **No quiso ir, es un irresponsable.**

\- **Eso no fue lo que me contó él, así que aun prefieres ir a hacer de las tuyas sin mi supervisión y luego quieres que yo limpie tu desastre.**

\- **¿Que hice ahora? Solo salí un momento a divertirme sanamente sin hacer daño a nadie y tres tipos me agarraron a los golpes, ¿esta mal eso?**

\- **No creo una maldita palabra que salga de tu boca, has perdido mi confianza desde hace mucho tiempo, yo y tu madre tratamos de enseñarte a valorar el trabajo duro y los estudios pero tu solo te has convertido en un mocoso engreído.**

\- **¿Ahora la culpa la tengo yo? Que grande eres papá.**

\- **¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre el cambio de escuela?**

\- **Te refieres a esa estúpida escuela militar... ¿estas bromeando no?** \- Duncan no movió ni una ceja lo que comenzó a preocupar a Rev - **¿bromeas cierto?... Mamá siempre estuvo en contra de eso, son unos dementes, es prácticamente una cárcel.**

\- **Tu madre esta muerta, y tu necesitas disciplina, si para eso tengo que internarte en esa "cárcel" como le llamas tu entonces no me dejas opción.**

\- **Estas loco... ya quiero verte intentándolo** \- se dio la vuelta ignorando a su padre y volvió a su labor de lanzar cuchillos a la pared.

\- **Te has pasado de los limites hijo, esta ves tus acciones no solo te han afectado a ti mismo si no también mis negocios, como te decía... no me dejas opción** \- Duncan salió del cuarto sin cerrar la puerta, Rev encendió de vuelta la música y se encerró a continuar con su rutina, el hombre de cabello blanco se quedo observando un cuadro con el rostro de una mujer de piel color blanco y cabello azul - **Si tan solo vieras como son las cosas ahora tu misma me habrías pedido que me deshaga de este muchacho, pero falta tan poco para que todo cambie** \- Duncan se encerró en su oficina y a los pocos segundos la música dejo de sonar en la habitación de Rev Drums.

Ya era mas o menos tarde y Applejack junto con Pinkie Pie estaban acompañando a Sunset Shimmer ya que las tres se habían quedado estudiando en casa de Rarity.

\- **Wow Sunset, si que sabes mucho de matemáticas** \- dijo Pinkie - **incluso parece que sabes mas que el mismo profesor.**

\- **No es nada, como les había contado en mi mundo me mate estudiando magia y aunque no lo crean eso también requiere saber mucho de matemáticas.**

\- **¿Sabes algo Sunset?** \- dijo Applejack con un tono de preocupación - **no puedo evitar preguntarte esto, espero que no te moleste.**

\- **No hay problema, suéltalo.**

\- **¿Realmente no te interesa saber que ocurrió con tu antiguo hogar?** \- los ojos de Sunset se encogieron al oír eso.

\- **Yo... bueno... si quieres que sea sincera, no me e podido quitar eso de la cabeza desde que Twilight llego, pero no me atrevería a preguntárselo, no después de ver en el estado que estaba cuando la encontré frente al espejo.**

\- **Seguro ella lo hablara con todas nosotras cuando se sienta lista, después de todo mientras mas evite el tema, mas le va a costar olvidarlo.**

\- **No lo se, ni quiero pensar en eso, creo que yo también prefiero olvidarlo, después de todo ya estoy aquí con ustedes** \- Applejack no era tonta y sabía reconocer perfectamente cuando alguien estaba mintiendo, ese era el caso con Sunset Shimmer.

\- **Así es!** \- grito Pinkie poniéndose en medio de las dos y dándoles un abrazo - **ahora estamos todas juntas y nada pero nada en el mundo podría separarnos** \- tanto la cara de Sunset como la de Applejack mostraban desconfianza pero decidieron dejarlo para otro momento, siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con un joven de piel gris quien al parecer estaba perdido mirando una hoja - **¿quien es él? Nunca lo había visto por aquí, ¿sera otro nuevo?**

\- **Parece que mucha gente se esta mudando a este vecindario, vamos a ayudarlo... OYE!** \- Applejack se acerco al joven junto con las demás - **¿que hay vaquero? ¿eres nuevo por aquí no?**

\- **Si** \- respondió de forma cortante - **¿pueden ayudarme a encontrar esta dirección?... ah... ya veo** \- el joven aparentemente se sorprendió al levantar la vista y ver a quienes tenía en frente.

\- **¿Pasa algo?**

\- **No, solo que me parecieron familiares, soy Cybrian Spear** \- guardo la hoja dándole la mano.

\- **Yo soy Applejack y ellas son Sunset Shimmer y Pinkie Pie** \- las dos lo saludaron cada una a su manera - **y dime... ¿en que podemos ayudarte?**

\- **Bueno... me dieron esta cosa** \- dijo mostrandoles la hoja que era el papel de unos títulos de propiedad - **pero no tengo idea de como guiarme por este sitio.**

\- **Creo que conosco es calle** \- dijo Sunset Shimmer - **no estamos lejos, si quieres podemos acompañarte.**

\- **Me sería de mucha ayuda.**

Los cuatro caminaron hasta encontrarse con una enorme casa de color marrón con algunos rasgos rústicos pero que solo la hacían mas elegante, las tres chicas se quedaron mirando la casa con la boca abierta.

\- **Este... es... el lugar?** \- dijo Applejack sin apartar la vista de la elegante casa.

\- **Ehmm...** \- Cybrian miro la hoja... luego la casa... y de vuelta la hoja... otra ves la casa... y luego solo se encogió de hombros y guardo la hoja en su mochila - **si... parece que es esta.**

\- **Si que es grande** \- dijo Pinkie Pie - **¿podemos pasar?**

\- **Pinkie!** \- Sunset reprocho a su amiga - **esas cosas no se preguntan.**

\- **Por mi no hay problema, ni siquiera yo se que me voy a encontrar ahí dentro.**

\- **Gracias por la invitación pero por lo menos yo todavía tengo tarea que hacer** \- dijo Applejack.

\- **Esta bien, mas bien gracias a ustedes por ayudarme, me dijeron que no iba a encontrar ayuda de parte de nadie por aquí, supongo que eso las hace diferentes.**

\- **Solo hacemos lo que podemos con lo que tenemos** \- dijo Pinkie - **nos encanta ayudar a los extraños.**

\- **Y eso es especial, no lo pierdan por nada en el mundo, sigan cuidando de los demás y también cuídense ustedes.**

\- **Gracias y hasta luego** \- las tres continuaron su camino dejando solo a Cybrian quien saco una llave y abrió la puerta.

\- **Después de todo... ustedes son los elementos de la armonía** \- dijo para si mismo mientras entraba en la casa, todo estaba limpio y ordenado - **"malditos agradecidos, se nota que se tomaron todas las molestias"** \- pensó mientras buscaba su habitación y se sorprendió al notar que habían dos mas - **"parece que no bromeaba con lo de los refuerzos, disfrutare de la soledad hasta que estos lleguen"** \- eligió un cuarto al azar pero noto que había un sobre en el escritorio, lo abrió y comenzó a leer su contenido en ese momento sonó su celular - **¿Hola?**

\- **Corazón Mecánico, ¿ya encontraste la dirección?**

\- **Si, estoy aquí mismo leyendo la actualización de los datos de la misión... no me habías dicho nada sobre esto.**

\- **Acaban de llegar, deja de quejarte de todo** \- la voz sonaba seria pero al mismo tiempo tranquila.

\- **No importa, ¿que otra cosa me tienes que decir?**

\- **¿Que has averiguado hasta ahora? ¿Has tenido contacto con los elementos?**

\- **E visto a un par durante las clases y me encontré con otros dos ahora mismo, pero todavía estoy tratando de juntar información sobre las personas con las que tienen relación.**

\- **Trata de reunir todos los datos posibles, ya falta muy poco para que el detonante entre en acción.**

\- **¿Tan rápido?** **Yo solo hago lo que me dice el manual, ahora tengo que ir a buscar a un tal Eighth Soul.**

\- **Lo se, es de los nuestros, su nombre de pila es Octava del Alma, trata de obtener toda la información que puedas de él.**

**\- ¿Por que? ¿Acaso es de los que se hacen los difíciles?**

**\- Hace tiempo que perdimos todo contacto con él, por lo que tengo entendido a estado aquí muchos años y no estoy seguro que quiera volver a cooperar con nosotros.**

\- **Diablos, ya me estoy comenzando a cansar** \- dijo frotándose los ojos con las yemas de los dedos.

\- **Recuerda lo importante que es esto Corazón Mecánico, espero tu reporte dentro de 2 días.**

\- **Ahí lo tendrás** \- colgó el teléfono y se recostó lentamente sobre la cama, no tardo mas de un minuto en quedarse dormido.

En el Sugar Cub Corner Pierce Cross estaba tomando una malteada sentado en la misma mesa junto con Fluttershy, Twilight y Flash Sentry a quien aun se le notaba ese aire de indiferencia mientras tomaba su malteada cosa que ponía a Twilight un poco triste.

\- **Oficial** \- dijo Twilight con algo de timidez.

\- **Solo dime Pierce.**

\- **Perdón por preguntar esto pero... ¿no debería estar patrullando a esta hora?**

\- **Bueno... el tema es que me suspendieron.**

\- **QUE!** \- las dos chicas se sobresaltaron al escuchar eso pero se calmaron al ver que llamaban la atención de los demás en el local - **digo... ¿por que?**

\- **Resulta que la orden de allanamiento que use para inspeccionar la disco era falsa, al menos eso dicen** \- volvió a darle un sorbo a su malteada sin mostrar algún tipo de preocupación - **en este sitio realmente hacen muy buenas malteadas.**

\- **Pe... pero, no lo entiendo... ¿acaso no se dio cuenta?**

\- **Yo mismo revise esa orden y era completamente autentica, pero mi superior Hugh Spector no me dejo dar ninguna explicación, parece que el hombre de la disco me demando.**

\- **Pero... ¿no se da cuenta? LO TENÍAN TODO ARREGLADO!**

\- **Si** \- volvió a tomar su malteada - **claro que lo se.**

\- **¿Lo sabe?**

\- **La institución esta podrida por dentro y eso no lo voy a arreglar con nada, yo solo hago mi trabajo, pero esta vez parece que el trato que tenían con el tipo de la disco era mucho mas importante para ellos que despedir a uno de sus mejores agentes... osea yo.**

\- **Esos malditos...** \- Twilight golpeo la mesa pero luego respiro profundamente para calmarse tal como se lo había enseñado Cadense en Equestria - **lo lamento tanto Pierce, todo esto es mi culpa.**

\- **¿Que cosa? ¿Que te secuestraran? No te culpes por tonterías, las cosas son de una forma y si no te adaptas al sistema eres una oveja negra y ya sabes lo que le pasan a las ovejas negras, no me arrepiento para nada de lo que hice... ahora si me disculpan, Fluttershy... hay algo que quiero preguntarte en privado.**

\- **¿A mi?** \- respondió Fluttershy con claro nerviosismo.

\- **Tranquila, no voy a arrestarte, ya no puedo, solo quiero hablar contigo un segundo.**

\- **Bueno... supongo que no hay problema** \- ambos se levantaron y salieron del local dejando a Twilight y a Flash solos.

La tensión en el ambiente era insoportable, ninguno de los dos decía nada y Flash solo seguía tomando su malteada con la misma expresión de indiferencia mientras Twiligth no tenía idea de que decir.

\- **Flash... realmente lamento no haberte contado de mi regreso.**

\- **No estoy enojado contigo, entiendo tus motivos para ocultar tu identidad y voy a colaborar con eso.**

\- **Entonces ¿por que actúas así?**

\- **No lo se, últimamente no ando de muchos ánimos.**

\- **¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? recuerda que somos amigos ¿cierto?** \- Flash miro la sinceridad en el rostro de Twilight y por primera ves sintió la necesidad de sonreír.

\- **Claro que somos amigos, por eso no quiero molestarte con estupideces mías.**

\- **No me molesta, al contrario, puedes contármelo.**

\- **En realidad no creo que quieras saberlo, en serio.**

\- **¿Tiene que ver con lo que paso en la disco?**

\- **Twilight, por tu propio bien mejor no preguntes nada, da gracias que no puedes recordar nada de lo que paso ese día, en serio no quiero hablar sobre eso.**

\- **Esta bien.**

\- **Y tu... ¿hay algo que quieras soltar?** \- Twilight cambio su rostro por uno de tristeza en un segundo y luego miro a los ojos a Flash.

\- **La verdad, hay un tema que e estado evitando desde que llegué, y creo que es hora de liberarlo, pero quiero hacerlo frente a todas las demás, sobre todo frente a Sunset Shimmer.**

\- **Ya veo... es sobre Equestria.**

\- **Así es.**

Mientras tanto afuera del local Pierce le estaba mostrando unas fotos a Fluttershy.

\- **¿Reconoces a alguno de estos hombres?** \- dijo mostrandole tres fotos en total, una era de un hombre mayor de piel lila y cabello blanco, el otro era un hombre mas o menos joven de piel crema y cabello marrón y la ultima era de un muchacho de piel oscura y cabello gris.

\- **Mmm, reconozco a uno de ellos.**

\- **¿Puedes decirme a quien y donde lo has visto?**

\- **El hombre mayor, estaba hablando con la directora en la escuela, en realidad estaban discutiendo y muy fuerte.**

\- **Ya veo.**

\- **¿De que se trata todo eso?**

\- **Nada, es solo un caso que estaba investigando antes de que me despidieran, veras... todos los policías están detrás de un tipo enmascarado que se hace llamar Mislead Appear, él prácticamente maneja todos los negocios de trafico de armas, drogas y demás por aquí y en muchas otras partes del mundo, tiene aliados y negocios por todas partes pero según algunos reportes puede que actualmente se este hospedando en esta ciudad, hemos tratado de seguirle el rastro y por muchos motivos todo nos lleva a estos tres tipos.**

\- **¿Cree que alguno de ellos puede ser el hombre enmascarado?**

\- **No lo se, pero que algo tienen que ver con él estoy completamente seguro... me gustaría que te llevaras estas fotos y las compartieras con las demás, no se angustien por eso pero si logran reconocer a alguien más ya tienes mi numero para avisarme.**

\- **Esta bien** \- Pierce miro su reloj y puso una sonrisa infantil.

\- **Bueno, parece que ya pasaron 15 minutos, tiempo mas que suficiente, vamos a ver si esos dos siguen ahí.**

\- **¿Que?** \- ambos entraron de vuelta al Sugar Cub Corner y encontraron a Twilight y a Flash en el mismo silencio con el que los habían dejado.

\- **"Si que son tercos"** \- pensó Pierce para si mismo.

\- **Fluttershy...** \- dijo Twilight con voz casi apagada.

\- **Dime.**

\- **Quiero que juntes a todas las demás para mañana, hay algo que tengo que contarles.**

Fluttershy y Pierce se sorprendieron de escuchar eso, mas tarde el oficial se ofreció a llevarlos a los tres a sus hogares pero Flash se negó por lo que se fue a pie, una ves que dejo a las dos chicas en casa de Fluttershy subió nuevamente a su auto y abrió una carpeta buscando una hoja en especial.

\- **Aquí esta** \- dijo ya completamente solo en su auto sosteniendo una hoja con la foto de Duncan Drums y algunos datos escritos a maquina - **así que "don dinero" esta buscando algo con la escuela de Canterlot, tal ves sea él quien esta molestando a la señora Tyler también, no se van a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente, estoy cerca... muy cerca** \- puso el acelerador a toda velocidad y se perdió se vista al doblar una esquina.

El sol se estaba poniendo dejando entrar a la oscuridad de la noche, Sunset Shimmer y Applejack se despidieron de Pinkie Pie para luego retirarse cada una a sus hogares, ya estaban a mitad del camino hasta que llegaron al mismo callejón de la ves pasada que estaba ubicado exactamente debajo de un puente.

\- **Creo que aquí me despido yo** \- dijo Sunset Shimmer.

\- **Que... ¿no vas a invitarme a tu casa?** \- le dijo Applejack de forma juguetona provocando que Sunset lanzara una risa nerviosa.

\- **Es que ahora tengo que ir a otro sitio, es un sitio aburrido no creo que quieras acompañarme... ya sabes, cosas del trabajo.**

\- **No te preocupes, nos vemos otro día.**

\- **Adiós** \- Sunset se separo y comenzó a caminar debajo del puente pero Applejack aprovechando la oscuridad del lugar comenzó a seguirla sin que se diera cuenta.

\- **"Somos tus amigas Sunset"** \- pensó para si misma mientras se escondía en una esquina - **"¿por que nos ocultarías algo?"**

Sunset siguió caminando sin preocupación alguna hasta que llego a lo que parecía ser una fabrica abandonada, sacó una llave de su mochila pero antes se percato de que nadie la estuviera siguiendo, por suerte Applejack fue mas rápida y se oculto antes de que pudiera verla, luego introdujo la llave en varios de los candados que aseguraban la enorme entrada y cerro la puerta llevándose los candados con ella. Las sospechas de Applejack no tardaron en llegar así que con mucha cautela abrió la puerta y se encontró con una densa oscuridad, saco su celular y comenzó a iluminar un poco el sitio solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

\- **PERO QUE DEMO...** \- en las largas mesas había una gran cantidad de armas de todo tipo, así como también granadas, linternas y sogas, parecía una pequeña armería militar.

\- **¿Applejack?** \- en ese momento las luces se encendieron y la joven rubia se quito el sombrero y vio a Sunset parada a unos cuantos metros de distancia tirando de una palanca de luz - **¿que haces aquí?**

\- **Ahora entiendo porque siempre ganabas en los juegos de disparos** \- Applejack sacudió su sombrero y levanto la vista mirando seriamente a Sunset quien comenzó a sudar - **así que solo trabajas con aburridas computadoras... ¿en que andas Sunset?**

.

.

.

**/watch?v=5R41BRdDLbY**


	13. La cruda realidad

**11\. La cruda realidad.**

La noche cayo por completo y el cielo despejado dejaba ver a la luna llena brillar con toda su fuerza, desgraciadamente su luz no llegaba a una oscura fábrica abandonada en la que Applejack había descubierto un escalofriante secreto. Ahora Sunset Shimmer estaba sudando de los nervios al verse descubierta, tal vez su única opción sería decir la verdad.

\- **Dime Sunset, ¿que es lo que realmente haces en este lugar?** \- Applejack comenzó a caminar hacia Sunset con una mirada amenazante.

\- **Yo... yo...**

\- **¿Tu que?**

\- **Yo... yo lo siento, en serio.**

\- **¿Que es lo que sientes?!** \- Applejack la tomo de los hombros con rudeza - **¿de que tienes que arrepentirte?**

\- **Lamento haberles mentido, pero ustedes no podrían comprenderlo.**

\- **¿Comprender que?... siempre supimos que nos ocultabas algo, pero esperábamos que te sintieras lo suficientemente segura con nosotras como para contárnoslo.**

\- **Yo confío en ustedes.**

\- **Sunset!** \- podía verse algo de ira en la mirada de Applejack - **si confiaras en nosotras nos habrías pedido ayuda, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tu no deseas nada de esto... ¿por que no nos pediste ayuda?** \- si bien el rostro de Sunset Shimmer mostraba sorpresa ahora simplemente no se podía describir lo que estaba pasando por su mente - **no tengo idea de lo que haces aquí ni se si quiero saberlo** \- la voz de Applejack cambio por completo a una mas suave - **pero... ¿acaso creíste que me iba a poner a pensar por un segundo que tu trabajarías con estas cosas voluntariamente... todas nosotras sabemos que tu no eres mas la que intento matarnos hace mas de dos años.**

\- **Applejack...** \- los ojos de Sunset comenzaron a humedecerse.

\- **Pero parece que tu todavía no confías lo suficiente en nosotras.**

\- **No es eso... tu no tienes idea, no se puede escapar de esto, no hay forma.**

\- **Siempre hay una forma, nos juntaríamos, si hubiera sido necesario huiríamos a otro país o lo que sea.**

\- **Esto esta en todas partes del mundo, llevo en este negocio mas tiempo del que crees.**

\- **Siempre hay una forma.**

\- **NO LA HAY!** \- Applejack retrocedió un poco pero sin perder la compostura - **empece con esto poco tiempo después de que ustedes me detuvieran, tuve muchos problemas para conseguir trabajo ya que prácticamente todo el mundo se entero de lo que había pasado entonces recibí una carta con una oferta de empleo, tenía un sello muy extraño parecido al de un eclipse y acepte el trabajo sin pensarlo dos veces.**

\- **Pero tu no tenías idea de que trataba esto, ni de lo que podías llegar a obtener.**

\- **En ese momento no... cuando ustedes usaron los elementos de la armonía conmigo todo el odio y hambre de poder que tenía desapareció y fue reemplazado por un dolor y remordimiento que no quiero volver a sentir jamas.**

\- **Ya veo... es por eso que estabas llorando.**

\- **Entonces ustedes me aceptaron y trate de reconstruir mi vida pero esta ya estaba marcada por lo que hize y eso no lo iba a arreglar con nada** \- golpeo una mesa con fuerza y no pudo evitar soltar las primeras lagrimas mientras cerraba sus ojos y apretaba los dientes, Applejack se acerco a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- **Parece que recuerdas perfectamente el día de la fiesta, cuando Twilight partió a su mundo luego de recuperar su corona... pero ¿recuerdas todo lo que paso después?**

\- **Claro que si, no me olvido de eso ni por un segundo.**

**Flashback:**

Hace dos años y medio un nuevo día empezaba en la Equestria humana, mientras algunos estudiantes salían por lo que quedaba de la puerta principal, Sunset Shimmer junto con Snips y Snails estaban haciendo lo mejor que podían para reparar la entrada por encargo de la subdirectora Luna... y no era mucho lo que podían hacer.

\- **Solo un poco mas...** \- decía Sunset mientras ponía el ultimo ladrillo sobre una fila - **listo!**

\- **¿Segura que es así como se hace?** \- dijo Snips.

\- **No tengo idea, pero parece que funciono** \- para su desgracia la pared que acababa de armar comenzó a temblar y se vino abajo de nuevo.

\- **Yo creo que no** \- siguió Snails.

\- **Diablos! Estoy harta de esto!** \- Sunset pateó una piedra haciéndola volar lejos pero fue atrapada por una mano azul.

\- **Buen tiro Sunset** \- dijo Rainbow Dash caminando hacia ella - **sin duda si estuvieras en nuestro equipo no perderíamos contra nadie.**

\- **Dashie tiene razón** \- dijo Pinkie apareciendo al lado de Rainbow junto con las demás - **y también podríamos enseñarte muchas otras cosas, como reparar esto por ejemplo.**

\- **¿Chicas?** \- Sunset se sorprendió de verlas a todas juntas frente a ella - **¿que hacen aquí?**

\- **¿Que crees que hacemos?** \- dijo Rarity tomando una escoba y barriendo un poco el polvo con mucho cuidado.

\- **Vamos a enseñarte tu primera lección de amistad** \- siguió Applejack cargando unos ladrillos - **parece que no sabes mucho de arquitectura, estas cosas no se pueden apilar de esa forma así por así** \- puso su vista en el resto de los materiales - **aquí tienes todo lo necesario solo debes de usarlo de la forma adecuada.**

\- **No lo entiendo** \- la sorpresa de Sunset era cada ves mayor - **¿por que me están ayudando?... Anoche intente matarlas.**

\- **Primero, le prometimos a Twilight que te cuidaríamos, segundo, todos hemos visto tu arrepentimiento y no vamos a dejarte sola ahora que tienes ganas de cambiar.**

\- **¿En serio?** \- Sunset miro hacia atrás y vio un grupo de estudiantes que la miraba con recelo mientras se alejaban - **Parece que no todos ven lo mismo que ustedes.**

\- **No te preocupes por eso** \- dijo Rarity poniéndose a su lado - **si demuestras que quieres cambiar en realidad todos los demás se darán cuenta y te aceptaran.**

\- **Y si alguien se mete contigo** \- Rainbow choco sus puños - **que se prepare para meterse con nosotras también.**

\- **Chicas** \- las lagrimas brotaban lentamente de los ojos de Sunset - **No... no se que decir.**

\- **¿Que tal algo como...? VAMOS A DEJAR ESTA ENTRADA MEJOR DE LO QUE ESTABA ANTES!** \- grito Pinkie Pie a todo pulmón mientras retiraba todos los ladrillos que se habían caído. Las demás comenzaron a moverse mientras Sunset Shimmer solo podía observarlas hacer su trabajo de forma completamente voluntaria y sin pedir nada a cambio, eso la había dejado prácticamente en shock, nunca en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en ese mundo había visto un acto como ese, un acto digno de un poni de Equestria, fue entonces que reconoció que ellas realmente eran la representación de la armonía en ese lugar.

\- **Oye Sunset... piensa rápido!** \- una pala paso a toda velocidad al lado de Sunset Shimmer que logro atraparla en el acto - **no te quedes ahí parada, estamos juntas en esto.**

\- **Gracias... en serio... gracias.**

**Fin Flashback.**

Sunset comenzó a llorar luego de recordar eso nuevamente, Applejack no sabía que decir, había sido algo dura con ella por no haberles pedido ayuda antes pero también podía ver su sinceridad al decirle que no había escapatoria de eso, cosa que le preocupaba en serio.

\- **En serio** \- dijo Sunset aun entre sollozos - **si no fuera por ustedes no se que habría sido de mi, tal ves habría intentado volver a conquistar Equestria, yo nunca fui una poni normal ahí, no se porque, pero cuando llegue a este mundo sentí que tenía mas en común con las criaturas de aquí que con los ponis allá... y ahora que me siento distinta ya no puedo volver.**

\- **Lo siento mucho Sunset, realmente lo siento.**

\- **Quiero ser sincera contigo Applejack, yo planeaba volver, ese día estaba feliz porque finalmente podría cruzar de vuelta el portal, claro que pensaba despedirme de ustedes primero pero quiero que me comprendas, yo me mate estudiando magia para ser como mi maestra, aquí todo lo que aprendí no sirve de nada, aquí todo es distinto, ¿me comprendes cierto?**

\- **Te comprendo perfectamente, y no dudes en que ninguna de nosotras habría hecho algo para evitar que te vayas pero...** \- la giro para mirarla fijamente a los ojos - **tu sabes que ya no puedes volver allá, así que tenemos que encontrar otra forma de sacarte de esto.**

\- **¿Quien diablos anda ahí?** \- una voz masculina se escucho desde el segundo piso seguido de pasos por las escaleras.

\- **O no...** \- Sunset jalo a Applejack y la metió debajo de una de las mesas que estaban cubiertas por unas mantas enormes que tocaban hasta el piso - **Soy yo... acabo de llegar.**

\- **Sunset Shimmer** \- un hombre de piel crema y cabello negro baja las escaleras paso por paso - **que sorpresa tenerte de vuelta tan tarde.**

\- **Lo siento Vic, se que me perdí la ultima reunión pero te juro que tenía otros asuntos que atender.**

\- **Eso no me importa, ¿con quien estabas hablando?**

\- **Con una amiga por teléfono** \- saco su celular y se lo mostró - **estupideces de la escuela... ya sabes... aun tengo que ir.**

\- **Trata de no hacer ruido, quiero disfrutar el silencio un poco ya que cuando llega el jefe solo sabe poner esa molesta música antigua a todo volumen.**

\- **No te preocupes, de todas formas solo vine a revisar que todo haya llegado en el ultimo pedido y me voy.**

\- **Las cajas están del otro lado, todo esto ya tiene un dueño así que no te molestes en contarlo.**

\- **Esta bien** \- Vic Raff subió de vuelta las escaleras dejando sola a una muy nerviosa Sunset Shimmer que lanzo un profundo suspiro y miro debajo de la mesa haciéndole un guiño a Applejack para que salga - **tienes que salir de aquí, nos encontramos mañana en casa de Fluttershy ¿okey?**

\- **Okey** \- dijeron ambas en voz baja.

Applejack salio despacio y apenas estuvo fuera de la fabrica corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta perderse debajo del puente.

Amaneció, un joven de piel gris y cabello negro estaba dormido profundamente sobre su cama en medio de una habitación muy ordenada hasta que un sonido muy ruidoso lo obligo a abrir los ojos de golpe, paso su mano por el bolsillo de su pantalón ya que se había quedado dormido con la ropa de calle puesta y saco un pequeño reloj de bolsillo dorado que no dejaba de sonar hasta que presiono un botón y se calló.

\- **Ya estamos sábado** \- dijo el joven levantadose y estirándose hasta que le suenen los huesos - **es hora de ir a buscar a ese tal Eighth Soul.**

Cybrian Spear tomo sus cosas y salio a la calle, fue un viaje algo largo ya que tuvo que tomar varios transportes para encontrar la dirección, pero finalmente llego, era un edificio enorme de unos veinte pisos aproximadamente pero eso no le sorprendió ya que la expresión de su rostro no cambiaba en lo absoluto, desgraciadamente las sorpresas no dejarían de llegar ya que al intentar entrar al edifico se encontró con una recepción que era atendida por una mujer joven de piel blanca y cabello negro.

\- **Hola** \- Cybrian saludo formalmente tratando de ubicarse en el espacio ya que se había quedado dormido en el ultimo viaje y todavía andaba un poco distraído.

\- **Buen día señor** \- respondió mecánicamente la recepcionista ocupada en sus asuntos sin mirarlo a los ojos - **¿que necesita?**

\- **Estoy buscando a Eighth Soul, ¿me puede decir su piso?**

\- **Esta en el ultimo piso, ¿tiene algún contrato para él?**

\- **¿Perdón?**

\- **Si es así puede dejármelo a mi.**

\- **Disculpe mi ignorancia pero no tengo idea de lo que me esta hablando.**

\- **¿Quiere decir que no viene por algún contrato?**

\- **¿Para que querría contratar a alguien? "Tengo la apariencia de un mocoso de 18 años estúpida"** \- eso ultimo lo pensó para si mismo por supuesto, la recepcionista levanto la mirada al escuchar eso y noto que quien tenía en frente solo era un joven de pantalón negro y camisa azul pero debido a su voz grave era fácil confundirlo con alguien mayor.

\- **Oh... lamento haberlo confundido, ¿que es lo que desea con el señor Eighth Soul?**

\- **Soy un conocido suyo, vengo a hablar con él de unos asuntos personales.**

\- **¿Es familiar suyo? -** la mujer lo miro con extrañeza.

\- **Soy un conocido** \- a pesar de lo irritante que era la situación Cybrian seguía respondiendo con la misma indiferencia sin mostrar ningún signo de molestia, al menos no externamente.

\- **Espéreme un segundo** \- la recepcionista tomo el teléfono y marco unos números, a los pocos segundos se escucho la voz de alguien que dijo solo unas palabras y luego colgó - **puede subir, parece que lo esta esperando.**

\- **Muchas gracias por su atención** \- Cybrian paso y se metió al ascensor donde largo un profundo suspiro mientras las puertas se cerraban y empezaba la irritante música.

Llego al piso 20 y solo había una habitación, toco el timbre que emitió una melodía acústica muy baja como para ser escuchada a cierta distancia pero a los pocos segundos la puerta produjo un sonido y se abrió sola dejandole el camino libre al joven de piel gris.

\- **¿Hola? ¿Señor Eighth Soul?** \- camino unos cuantos pasos dentro del elegante y amplio departamento, se detuvo unos segundos a contemplar algunos cuadros y obras que estaban colgados en las paredes de la sala hasta que un hombre de mas o menos unos 27 años vestido de traje apareció detrás suyo.

\- **¿Me buscaba?** \- Cybrian se volteo a verlo y noto que su piel era de color blanco y su cabello negro y desbaratado que incluso le llegaba a tapar el ojo derecho.

\- **¿Es músico?** \- dijo mirando los cuadros y el gran piano que estaba en medio de la sala.

\- **Me gusta tocar, me ayuda a desahogar ciertos sentimientos.**

\- **Sentimientos... entiendo, escúcheme claro, estoy ya bastante cansado de este asunto así que le voy a hacer dos preguntas concretas y quiero respuestas concretas** \- saco un reloj de bolsillo y se lo mostró - **¿sabe que es este artefacto?**

\- **Un mecanismo de la armonía, tecnología combinada con magia, toda una pieza de arte.**

\- **Entonces esta de más explicarle de donde vengo y para que vengo.**

\- **Sabía que la orden de los cuentistas iba a necesitar mi ayuda apenas pusiera un pie en este mundo, pero creí que enviarían a alguien mas cuidadoso.**

\- **Resulta que realmente no me importa nada de esto, si no quieres colaborar con nosotros ya encontrare la forma de obtener información por mi cuenta, estoy muy cansado.**

\- **Se nota que eres nuevo... ¿es tu primera misión?**

\- **Si, pero no vine a responder preguntas.**

\- **Entonces ¿que otra cosa querías preguntarme?** \- Eighth Soul camino hasta el piano y puso una mano sobre él, su voz siempre sonaba calmada pero con solo ver sus ojos se notaba que era alguien que había sufrido mucho.

\- **La orden perdió contacto contigo desde hace muchos años, pero tu ya tenías prevista mi llegada, eso quiere decir que aun conservas tu mecanismo de la armonía, naturalmente no me importaría pero el caso de que tengas acceso a nuestra tecnología y te mantengas fuera de contacto te convierte en una posible amenaza.**

\- **¿Viniste por eso o porque te pidieron que juntes información?**

\- **Por lo segundo, pero a mi no se me escapan las cosas tan fácilmente.**

\- **En serio, si que eres nuevo, como ex miembro de la orden te recomiendo que dejes de sacar tantas conclusiones y te concentres mas en cumplir con lo que te ordenan ya que puedes terminar arruinando todo o expulsado.**

\- **Que raro escuchar eso de alguien que se retiro voluntariamente y sin avisar.**

\- **Tengo mis motivos para hacer lo que hago** \- comenzó a tocar unas cuantas notas en el piano - **no nos hemos presentado formalmente.**

\- **Mi nombre figura como Cybrian Spear, pero supongo que tu puedes llamarme Corazón Mecánico... ¿no es así? Octava del Alma.**

\- **Hace mucho que no me llaman por ese nombre, entonces dime Corazón Mecánico ¿que necesitas saber?**

\- **¿Que esta pasando en este mundo?**

\- **Una pregunta poco especifica pero creo saber como responderla** \- Eighth Soul se levanto de la silla y comenzó a caminar mirando los cuadros - **este mundo es una versión alterna de la Equestria que estaba detrás del espejo, antes de que este fuera destruido, por lo que la mayoría de las cosas que encuentres aquí también deben de tener una parte allá.**

\- **Eso ya lo se.**

\- **Si me dices las cosas que sabes tal ves pueda ayudarte a obtener información nueva** \- a pesar de lo poco amistosa que era la charla ambos mantenían una tranquilidad increíble y hasta cierta empatia.

\- **Ambos mundos tienen pequeñas similitudes, pero sus historias son completamente diferentes, de eso se pueden sacar algunos datos, puedo ver a todos los elementos de la armonía en este lado del espejo, excepto a la magia, ya que aquí no existe ningún tipo de magia.**

\- **Así es, sin embargo se puede traer magia a este mundo del otro, la sola presencia de un habitante del otro lado del espejo ya es algo.**

\- **Twilight Sparkle no tiene poder alguno aquí y tampoco lo tiene Sunset Shimmer.**

\- **Ellas no pueden hacer nada, pero quien sabe... tal ves no hayan venido con las manos vacías.**

\- **¿Te refieres a los elementos de la armonía? ¿Es posible que los haya traído con ella?**

\- **No sería la primera ves que un artefacto mágico cruza el espejo, y esta comprobado que funcionan perfectamente en este lugar.**

\- **Eso cambia completamente las cosas, maldición** \- dijo llevándose una mano a la cara - **eso solo huele a problemas, aun hay cosas que necesito saber.**

\- **¿Sobre que?**

\- **Es mas sobre la situación que esta atravesando este mundo, ¿que sabes sobre Mislead Appear?**

\- **¿El hombre enmascarado que sale en los diarios? Él es un problema mucho mas grande de lo que se imagina la policía y el gobierno.**

\- **¿A que te refieres con mas grande?**

\- **Yo también veo las noticias de ves en cuando y cada ves que ese tipo filma un vídeo y lo hace publico siempre se cambia la mascara.**

\- **Ya entiendo.**

\- **Exacto** \- Eighth Soul se acerco a un cuadro del que colgaban dos mascaras, una alegre y la otra triste, tomo ambas y se puso la alegre - **mírame, soy Mislead Appear** \- luego se puso la triste - **y ahora sigo siendo Mislead Appear** \- se saco la mascara - **¿lo ves? cualquiera que se ponga una mascara y se vista de negro podría ser un Mislead Appear, tal ves el famoso enmascarado no sea una sola persona, pueden ser dos o mas incluso puede ser toda una organización... ¿quien sabe?**

\- **Mientras mas me voy enterando mas me canso.**

\- **Es el precio del conocimiento, tienes que hacerte cargo de este** \- volvió a poner las mascaras en el cuadro - **¿es todo lo que necesitabas saber?**

\- **Mas o menos, antes de irme tengo que arreglar ese pequeño asunto contigo, si vas a seguir fuera de contacto tienes que entregarme tu mecanismo de la armonía.**

\- **Resulta que no lo tengo, lo rompí hace mucho.**

\- **¿Entonces de donde sacas la información actualizada?**

\- **Sígueme** \- ambos entraron a una habitación oscura en la que había un televisor puesto sobre una silla - **rompí mi mecanismo para que no me rastrearan pero todavía tengo uno de estos.**

\- **¿Un oráculo?**

\- **Ya que estas aquí me gustaría compartir algo mas contigo, algo que puede serte útil.**

\- **¿Por que lo harías?**

\- **Este artefacto pertenece a la orden, es momento de que cumpla su objetivo** \- el hombre de piel blanca cerro la puerta dejándolos a ambos en total oscuridad pero el televisor se prendió de inmediato emitiendo estática.

\- **¿Que es lo que vamos a ver?**

\- **Un poco de todo, a veces muestra el futuro de Equestria y otras veces el de este mundo, tienes que saber diferenciar cual es cual** \- el televisor dejo de emitir estática y en su pantalla se proyectaron unos ojos verdes de centro rojo.

\- **¿King Sombra?**

\- **Sigue viendo** \- ahora paso a un montón de imágenes sueltas de muertes y asesinatos a manos de militares armados y luego solo se vio la imagen de un eclipse solar, después de eso volvió a la estática - **tal ves tu puedas ver algo mas aquí.**

\- **King Sombra fue destruido por Cadence y el Corazón de Cristal en Equestria, su muerte fue confirmada, no hay forma de que tenga una contraparte en este mundo.**

\- **Yo me fijaría mas en lo ultimo** \- Cybrian se llevó una mano a la barbilla y cerro los ojos tratando de pensar, luego los abrió de golpe y salio rápidamente de la habitación - **parece que lo has entendido** \- dijo Eighth Soul siguiéndolo de cerca para abrirle la puerta.

\- **Tu ya lo sabías, podrías habérmelo dicho desde el principio y ahorrarme el tiempo.**

\- **Es cierto pero quería saber que otras cosas eras capaz de ver, meditalo un poco, tal ves mas adelante te sea útil** \- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

\- **Quédate con el oráculo, no le diré nada a la orden, consideralo como un pago por el favor, detesto cargar con cuentas pendientes.**

Cybrian se metió rápidamente al ascensor y espero a que este se abriera, una ves adentro saco su teléfono celular y marco rápidamente un numero.

\- **¿Hola? Habla Corazón Mecánico.**

\- **Te escucho** \- respondió la voz desde el celular.

\- **Acabo de terminar mi entrevista Eighth Soul, ¿sabes algo? me habrías facilitado las cosas si me hubieras dicho que era un músico famoso, por poco y no me dejan entrar.**

\- **Sigues quejándote de las cosas.**

\- **Alguien tiene que hacerte ver tus errores, llendo al punto** \- salio apurado del ascensor e incluso ignoro por completo a la recepcionista que lo llamaba para firmar la hoja de visitas - **de la poca información que tenemos acerca del funcionamiento del espejo sabemos que ambos mundos tienen cierta conexión.**

\- **Es cierto, pero solo en cuanto a las personas y los ponis, su historia es completamente distinta, la conexión entre ellas es prácticamente nula.**

\- **Lo se, pero hay otro factor que no habíamos tomado en cuenta** \- Cybrian andaba por la calle muy apurado pero sin descuidar su entorno - **la conexión no esta solo en ponis y humanos, también esta en las fuerzas que influyen sobre estos.**

\- **¿A que te refieres?**

\- **La naturaleza humana esta pasando por un estado de corrupción, es algo que prácticamente pasa sin que nadie lo note y tampoco pueden hacer nada para evitarlo.**

\- **¿Y eso que conexión tiene con Equestria?**

\- **¿Tengo que decirte todo? Solo piénsalo, ¿cual es la única fuerza en Equestria capaz de corromper a los ponis?** \- la voz se quedo callada unos segundos.

\- **¿Nigthmare Moon?**

\- **Así es, la manifestación de Nightmare Moon de este lado del espejo es como una especie de histeria colectiva en los casos mas débiles y en los demás como maldad y crueldad pura.**

\- **¿Y que hay de las pequeñas excepciones?**

\- **Son casos muy particulares, estuve estudiando algunos de ellos en la escuela y todos coinciden con el reducido grupo de alumnos que fue purificado por los elementos de la armonía en el ataque de Sunset Shimmer, eso también la incluye a ella... espérame un momento** \- paro un taxi y se subió, pregunto el precio del viaje y se puso en marcha - **aun así hay muchos otros casos para estudiar como la gente del refugio o el resto de las instituciones solidarias.**

\- **Todos deben de tener algo en común, ¿que mas pudiste sacar?**

\- **Ya se cual es la señal del detonante.**

\- **¿Que dices?**

\- **Se cuando se va ir todo al infierno** \- tomo un periódico que estaba en el asiento trasero del auto y leyó un articulo en la portada - **mañana se va a producir el mayor eclipse solar del milenio, un fenómeno que no ocurrirá nuevamente hasta dentro de mil años, ¿ves ahora las similitudes?** \- la voz nuevamente se quedo callada y se podía escuchar el sonido de papeles siendo agitados.

\- **Estate alerta Corazón Mecánico, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes mis superiores y luego arreglare la llegada de los refuerzos.**

\- **Trata de que no se conviertan en carne de cañón, porque esto va a ser una masacre.**

El auto llego a su destino, el joven de piel gris se bajo y entro a su casa apurado tirando la puerta detrás suyo.

Aun era temprano, Twilight y Fluttershy fueron al refugio de animales para ayudar a Eco, Crystal y Mind tal como lo hacía Fluttershy todos los sábados, ese día no parecía haber mucho trabajo por lo que se tomaban su tiempo para hacer las cosas con calma.

\- **Que bueno que te estés adaptando mejor al ritmo de la ciudad Mind** \- le dijo Twilight al joven de piel verde claro mientras le daba de comer a unos peces.

\- **Gracias a ustedes por haberme ayudado el primer día** \- respondió Mind barriendo la entrada.

\- **¿Primer día? Creí que habías empezado el Lunes** \- dijo Fluttershy alimentando a las aves.

\- **En realidad falte todos esos días y habría seguido faltando de no ser porque Eco y Crystal me echaron a escoba limpia del refugio.**

\- **Y menos mal que te fuiste** \- dijo Eco Green - **porque si te quedabas un segundo mas te habría atado un pedazo de carne y luego soltaría a los perros para que te persigan hasta que llegues a la escuela** \- ese comentario le saco unas risas a todos en el local.

\- **No lo dudo...** \- Mind seguía barriendo mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimas por la risa pero al ver su reflejo en un espejo vio que este sostenía un cuchillo con una risa perversa y se lo clavaba en el pecho a Eco Green - **¿PERO QUE?!** \- soltó la escoba y se cubrió los ojos temblando cosa que llamo la atención de los demás.

\- **Mind, ¿estas bien?** \- le dijo Fluttershy corriendo a atenderlo.

\- **Si... solo estoy un poco cansado, eso creo** \- se levanto despacio y tomo su mochila - **nos vemos mañana, tengo que hacer algunas tareas** \- luego de eso salio sin mirar atrás.

\- **Pero... mañana es domingo** \- dijo Crystal Green - **él nunca viene los domingos.**

\- **Me pregunto que estará pasando por su mente** \- Twilight y Fluttershy se miraron un tanto confundidas por la actitud de Mind pero no podían hacer nada por ese momento.

Luego de una hora terminaron el resto de las actividades y se fueron a su hogar y al llegar encontraron a Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Rarity esperándolas en la puerta.

\- **¿Chicas? ¿Que hacen aquí?**

\- **Recibimos un mensaje de Fluttershy** \- dijo Rainbow - **nos dijo que vengamos lo mas pronto posible, que querías hablar de algo con nosotras.**

\- **Es cierto** \- Twilight dejo ver un poco de tristeza - **pero quiero que estemos todas juntas, sobre todo Sunset Shimmer.**

\- **La esperaremos** \- dijo Rarity mientras Pinkie no dejaba de mirar la expresión de Twilight sin poder evitar sentir algo de preocupación por ella.

Ya estaban todas dentro tomando unas bebidas mientras leían el diario de la ciudad.

\- **Miren esto** \- dijo Pinkie señalando un articulo - **mañana se va a producir el eclipse solar mas largo del milenio.**

\- **¿Que?** \- esa noticia llamo la atención de Twilight.

\- **Aquí dice que no volverá a producirse un eclipse solar tan largo hasta dentro de mil años.**

\- **¿Mil años?** \- se llevó una mano a la frente y comenzó a sentirse mareada.

\- **Cariño ¿te sientes bien?** \- Rarity la sostuvo antes de que se caiga.

\- **Lo siento, solo estoy un poco mareada, ya me siento bien no te preocupes** \- en ese momento sonó la puerta y Fluttershy fue a abrir encontrándose con Applejack y Sunset Shimmer ambas con una expresión que no demostraba muchos ánimos.

\- **Chicas ¿están bien?**

\- **Si** \- respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo pero la tristeza en sus rostros demostraba todo lo contrario, luego Applejack tomo la palabra - **tenemos que hablar con ustedes sobre algo.**

\- **En realidad Twilight también tiene algo que contarnos y creo que es importante** \- dijo Rarity.

\- **¿Twilight?** \- Sunset Shimmer vio la postura de su ahora amiga y por un momento le pareció saber que era lo que estaba a punto de decir.

\- **Sunset, voy a contarles a todas ustedes lo que paso en Equestria, tengo que hacerlo.**

.

.

.

**/watch?v=5R41BRdDLbY**


	14. Armonía quebrada

**12\. Armonía quebrada.**

El sol comenzaba a ponerse mientras todas las chicas seguían sorprendidas por lo que Twilight acababa de decir, sobretodo Sunset Shimmer.

\- **¿Lo dices en serio?** \- dijo Sunset con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- **Así es** \- respondió Twilight levantándose y mirando a todas con firmeza - **te mereces saberlo, todas ustedes merecen saberlo, ademas... mientras mas evite ese tema mas tiempo va a estar en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, y no se cuanto mas pueda soportarlo, pero... ¿segura que quieres saberlo?**

\- **Era mi hogar también, por supuesto que quiero saberlo.**

\- **Siéntense todas** \- las chicas obedecieron y se acomodaron en distintas partes de la habitación - **nunca les conté detalladamente como era la vida en Equestria.**

\- **Sunset nos hablo mucho de ella** \- dijo Applejack - **sabemos que esta habitada en su mayoría por ponis y que limita con otros reinos de distintas razas y especies.**

\- **Así es, bueno... todo comenzó con un grupo de grifos que inicio un viaje de exploración al norte mas allá del imperio de cristal.**

\- **¿Que paso con ellos?** \- pregunto Rarity.

\- **Nunca volvieron, pero eso solo fue el principio, pequeñas aldeas comenzaron a desaparecer junto con sus habitantes, jamas supimos que fue de ellos simplemente se fueron sin dejar rastro, hasta que un día cualquiera un grupo de Grifos y Diamond Dogs encapuchados entraron a Canterlot diciendo ser inmigrantes de los otros reinos pero apenas pusieron un pie en la capital comenzaron a desatar el caos, la princesa Celestia los detuvo sin ningún problema pero nos dejaron en claro que vendrían mas de ellos.**

\- **¿Quienes eran?** \- pregunto Sunset Shimmer - **¿por que grifos y diamond dogs atacarían Canterlot?**

\- **Ellos no eran criaturas normales, un montón de venas negras recorrían sus cuerpos y rostros, ellos fueron lo primero que supimos acerca de la plaga que ahora gobierna todo nuestro mundo.**

\- **¿La plaga?**

\- **Así es como le llamamos ya que todos ellos tenían la habilidad de infectar a todo tipo de criatura viviente con el mismo virus que ellos haciendo su ejercito cada ves mas y mas grande, fue entonces cuando comenzaron a invadir otros reinos empezando por el de los minotauros, luego por los grifos e incluso por los changeling, no conocían otro aliado mas que ellos mismos, tomaron control total de los otros reinos dejando solo a unos con vida para que les sirvan, su ejercito se hizo tan grande que los pocos reinos que quedaban en pie tuvieron que unirse librando la batalla mas grande jamas vista en milenios, las princesas Celestia y Luna participaron en ella pero solo Celestia regreso con vida** \- todas escuchaban la historia aterradas incluso Fluttershy ya estaba sintiendo algunas lágrimas correr por sus mejillas - **aun recuerdo el día en que regreso a Canterlot junto con tres guardias reales cargando en su lomo la corona de Luna mientras no paraba de llorar, después de eso nos dimos cuenta de que la plaga no podía ser derrotada por nada ni por nadie, los pocos ponis que quedaban de Equestria se agruparon en Canterlot y rogamos por que no nos encontraran pero ya sabíamos cual iba a ser nuestro destino.**

\- **¿Los encontraron?**

\- **No solo nos encontraron, nos aplastaron, la princesa Celestia me encargo huir con los elementos de la armonía y el resto de las portadoras en un globo aerostático al imperio de cristal ya que jamas se les ocurriría buscar ahí luego de que volviera a ser un bloque de hielo, pero no llegamos ni a mitad del camino antes de que tres dragones negros nos atacaran.**

\- **¿Dragones?**

\- **Algunos de los plagados podían convertirse en dragones negros de gran poder, ellos de encargaban de atacar las estructuras mientras el resto despedazaba a nuestros soldados, no había forma de derrotarlos.**

\- **¿Que paso con Spike?** \- pregunto Rarity.

\- **Spike... él...** \- Twilight comenzó a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas mientras tomaba su mochila y la apretaba con fuerza - **no lo se... hubo una invasión a Poniville y lo perdí... simplemente lo perdí, jamas pudimos encontrarlo, lo siento tanto** \- no pudo aguantar mas y se largo a llorar abrazando su mochila, Rarity y Pinkie Pie fueron a consolarla pero solo terminaron contagiándose de su tristeza, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba Twilight saco de su mochila un enorme rubi en forma de corazón y se lo acerco a Rarity - **la Rarity de mi mundo recibió esto como un regalo de Spike, corresponde que tu también lo tengas... por favor tómalo, él habría querido eso.**

\- **Yo...** \- Rarity no sabía que decir, si otra fuera la situación estaría saltando de alegría al ver un diamante de ese tamaño y de tal hermosura cosa que en ese mundo era imposible de encontrar pero ahora solo podía llorar en silencio mientras tomaba el rubi - **gracias, te juro que lo cuidare.**

\- **Es suficiente** \- dijo Rainbow acercándose a Twilight - **mírate Twi, ya has sufrido mucho, no es necesario que nos sigas contando esto.**

\- **Tengo que hacerlo, es la única forma de la que voy a dejar de tener esas molestas pesadillas** \- se seco los ojos y continuo con el relato.

**Flashback:**

El globo aerostático estaba en llamas y la base iba cayendo a gran velocidad, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Twilight saltaron y trataron de tirar de las cuerdas para frenar la caída ya que eran las únicas que tenían alas pero otro dragon negro salio de entre las nubes y lanzo una gran llamarada de fuego que le dio de lleno a Rainbow y a Fluttershy, Twilight solo sufrió quemaduras en sus alas y cayó en un borde de la base.

\- **RAINBOW DASH! FLUTTERSHY!** \- grito con lagrimas en los ojos mientras veía caer los cuerpos en llamas de sus amigas al vació - **NO!** \- pero la pesadilla no terminaba ahí ya que otro dragón tomo con sus garras a Pinkie Pie y a Applejack y las estrangulo con gran fuerza hasta que sus huesos se rompieron y sus entrañas volaron, el rostro de Twilight ya no emitía ninguna emoción, luego de ver eso el hecho de que estuvieran cayendo a gran velocidad no le importaba, solo quería morir, morir rápido y sin dolor.

\- **TWILIGHT!** **reacciona!** \- el grito de Rarity la despertó de su shock, ambas juntaron sus cuernos y usaron toda su magia para crear un hechizo capaz de frenar el impacto, iban a tal velocidad que los dragones se habían rendido y alejado deduciendo que no podría sobrevivir a eso, finalmente el hechizo se completo justo a tiempo para amortiguar la caída antes de que la base quedara hecha trisas y ambas se desmayaron por el impacto.

**Fin Flashback.**

La noche ya había caido por completo y todas estaban aterradas luego de escuchar tan terrible recuerdo, Fluttershy y Rarity no paraban de llorar mientras Pinkie Pie las abrazaba, Rainbow y Applejack estaban con la boca abierta y Sunset Shimmer parecía un cuerpo sin vida, simplemente se sento en el piso y miro el suelo tratando de digerir lo que debió significar para Twilight ver morir a sus amigas de esa manera.

\- **Caímos en medio de la tormenta de nieve, a unos cuantos kilómetros del abandonado imperio de cristal, sin comida ni agua solo con lo que teníamos en nuestras alforjas nos apoyamos entre nosotras para llegar pero a solo un par de kilómetros Rarity no pudo soportarlo mas y murió en mis cascos, luego un grupo de guardias reales me encontraron y me llevaron al imperio donde un grupo de ponis de cristal sobrevivientes del ataque se había refugiado, eramos muy pocos, pero era todo lo que quedaba de nuestra especie ya que el resto vivía un eterno tormento sirviendo a los plagados quienes los explotaban y torturaban sin piedad** \- hubo un silencio profundo en el cuarto - **a pesar de todo los plagados nos encontraron pero pude cruzar el espejo justo a tiempo gracias al sacrificio de los pocos ponis que quedaban, luego lo destruí con mis propias manos para que nada pudiera cruzarlo de vuelta... y así es como esta Equestria ahora -** levanto la mirada **\- en manos de un enemigo del cual no tenemos conocimiento alguno ni idea de donde salio pero que en menos de un año tomo el control de todo y de todos.**

Nuevamente un silencio sepulcral lleno toda la habitación, Fluttershy y Rarity dejaron de llorar y se abalanzaron sobre Twilight abrazándola con fuerza, el resto de las chicas se unió al abrazo mientras la ex princesa alicornio lloraba sin consuelo, todas con excepción de Sunset Shimmer quien seguía sentada en el piso con la mirada perdida, Twilight se separo lentamente y camino hasta quedar frente a Sunset quien levanto la mirada para verla a los ojos y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que a pesar de que estos estaban llenos de lagrimas hacía un gran esfuerzo por sonreír, no pudo soportarlo mas y se lanzo encima suyo en un nuevo abrazo mientras ambas lloraban a mares.

\- **Esto es todo** \- dijo Applejack viendo la conmovedora escena.

\- **¿Que quieres decir con eso?** \- le pregunto Rainbow.

\- **Ya no hay nada mas que hablar, lo mejor es que todas nos quedemos a dormir aquí por esta noche.**

\- **Fluttershy ¿hay alguna forma de que nos podamos quedar todas aquí?**

\- **Si...** \- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas - **tengo unos cuantos colchones extra y unas mantas, podemos compartirlos.**

\- **Es mas que suficiente ¿Twilight?**

\- **Dime** \- respondió separándose lentamente de Sunset.

\- **Vamos a acompañarte por esta noche, a partir de ahora se acabaron las pesadillas ¿de acuerdo?** \- le dijo Applejack guiñándole un ojo.

\- **Gracias por todo.**

La noche paso tranquila, todas dormían cómodamente sobretodo Twilight quien una vez mas podía disfrutar de la misma sensación de calidez y seguridad que sentía cuando compartía tiempo con sus amigas en Poniville, esa noche no tuvo ninguna pesadilla.

Llego el domingo, eran mas o menos las 9 de la mañana y alguien estaba tocando el timbre repetidas veces, la primera en abrir los ojos fue Rarity quien aun soñolienta se levanto y camino torpemente hasta la puerta.

\- **¿Quien podría estar tocando a las 9 de la mañana un domingo?** \- se pregunto para si misma mientras esquivaba algunas cosas hasta quedar frente a la puerta - **¿quien es?**

\- **¿Rarity?... Soy yo, Flash.**

\- **¿Flash Sentry?** \- abrió la puerta un poco y saco la cabeza ya que le daba vergüenza que la viera usando pijama - **¿pasa algo?**

\- **Lamento haberlas despertado pero... ¿acaso esa no es la camiseta que te regale?**

\- **¿AH?** \- se puso roja y le cerro la puerta en la cara.

\- **Esta bien lo siento, pero en serio tengo que hablar de algo urgente con ustedes.**

\- **ENTONCES ESPERA A QUE NOS CAMBIEMOS!**

\- **No hay problema** \- se sentó de espalda en la puerta mientras oía como Rarity despertaba a todas las demás de manera muy poco delicada cosa que le saco una risa, pasaron 10 minutos y la puerta se abrió dejándolo caer - **auch!** \- al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada de Rainbow Dash y Applejack observándolo con seriedad - **hola chicas ¿que hay de nuevo?**

\- **Sea lo que sea eso que querías hablarnos mas te vale que sea de vida o muerte** \- le dijo Rainbow mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

\- **Les aseguro que es importante pero necesito que estén todas ¿donde estas las demás?**

\- **Siguen cambiándose** \- respondió Applejack - **vamos a esperarlas en la cocina** \- los tres fueron a la cocina y al rato llegaron las demás.

\- **Flash, ¿como se te ocurre venir aquí a las 9 de la mañana?** \- le dijo Sunset Shimmer - **¿que es eso?**

\- **Es el diario del día de hoy, tienen que ver esto** \- Flash Sentry puso el diario sobre la mesa a la vista de todas - **anoche el mismo gobernador Frank Sutler dio un discurso en el que hablo sobre nuestra ciudad, aquí hay un resumen de todo lo que ordeno.**

\- **¿Frank Sutler?** \- dijo Sunset con clara duda en su rostro - **¿el mismo Frank Sutler?**

\- **Exactamente, él mismo, escuchen esto... debido a un grupo de investigaciones hemos llegado a la conclusión que el peligroso líder terrorista Mislead Appear se encuentra hospedado actualmente en su ciudad** \- el rostro de Sunset cambio a uno de preocupación en ese momento - **analizando la forma en la que organiza sus ataques sabemos que debe de tener gente infiltrada haciéndose pasar por simples ciudadanos por lo que nos vemos en la obligación de imponer una ley marcial empezando por un toque de queda a partir de las 9 de la noche hasta las 6 de la mañana para todos sin excepción, también recibirán constantes visitas de nuestro personal policial y militar, cooperen con ellos y obedezcan ya que cualquier tipo de resistencia será tomada como una rebelión y estarán en la lista de sospechosos** \- el rostro de todas cambio a uno de terror - **finalmente advertimos que todo medio de escape de la ciudad estará completamente restringido ya sean vuelos, viajes en carretera o en barco, solo se les permitirá salir por motivos de emergencia en ese caso tendrán que presentarse con nuestro personal para que tomen las medidas adecuadas, esperamos que comprendan y cooperen con nuestro trabajo, todo lo hacemos para brindarles la mayor seguridad y detener a estos criminales de peligro internacional.**

\- **POR NUESTRA SEGURIDAD!?** \- Rainbow Dash estallo en ira golpeando la mesa - **¿ACASO SE HAN VUELTO LOCOS?**

\- **¿Alguien puede explicarme que esta pasando exactamente?** \- dijo Twilight confundida.

\- **Ese loco que tenemos por gobernador nos esta encerrando en la ciudad y quiere convertirla en una especie de prisión militar.**

\- **¿Que?**

\- **Veras** \- Sunset Shimmer tomo la palabra - **así como en Equestria Celestia y Luna eran las gobernantes supremas y no había nadie que se opusiera a su autoridad aquí Frank Sutler es quien hace las reglas, el problema es que la influencia que Equestria tenía sobre el resto de los reinos no es nada en comparación con lo que este país hace con el resto del mundo, prácticamente lo tiene todo y a todos bajo su control.**

\- **Eso no suena a algo que haría un buen gobernante.**

\- **Es porque no lo es, es un maldito tirano.**

\- **Y por lo que veo un peligro también.**

\- **Y eso... esta cerca** \- dijo Flash poniendo atención al sonido de un aleteo que cada ves se iba haciendo mas fuerte, se asomo por la ventana y vio a cuatro helicópteros negros sobrevolando las calles - **son rápidos, no creo que tarden mucho en llegar aquí.**

\- **Tenemos que ir a ver a la directora Celestia** \- dijo Twilight - **ella debe estar mejor informada de lo que esta pasando.**

\- **Es cierto, vamos para allá.**

Todos cargaron sus cosas y salieron camino a la escuela sin notar que una pequeña mancha negra se iba asomando por un lado del sol, el mayor eclipse solar del milenio había iniciado.

Cayo la tarde y en el refugio de animales Eco y Crytal Green hacían sus labores como todos los días pero esta vez estaban acompañados por Mind quien se ofreció estar ahí a pesar de que era domingo.

\- **¿Que te esta pasando últimamente?** \- dijo Eco Green - **te veo muy sensible, pero de una forma que jamas había visto en ti.**

\- **No es nada** \- respondió el joven de piel verde - **solo estoy un poco nervioso.**

\- **¿Es por esa chica Fluttershy?** \- siguió Crystal Green - **se nota que le caes muy bien.**

\- **A los dos nos gustan los animales... y si... a mi también me cae bien** \- miro por la ventana como el eclipse comenzaba a formarse y empezó a sentirse mareado - **creo... que voy al baño un momento.**

\- **¿Te sientes bien?**

\- **Si... solo son unos cuantos mareos, nada grave** \- subió las escaleras y se encerró en el baño, se mojo la cara varias veces y se miro fijamente al espejo - **no lo entiendo** \- dijo mirando su reflejo - **¿porque me siento de esta manera?**

\- **Parece que tienes problemas para verte a ti mismo** \- para su sorpresa su propio reflejo en el espejo le respondió mientras esbozaba una maléfica sonrisa que definitivamente no era propio de él.

\- **¿QUE?... ¿que esta pasando?**

\- **No te asustes, te asustas por todo, eres tan débil como tus amigos quieren que seas.**

\- **No comprendo, ¿acaso me e vuelto loco?**

\- **¿Que es ser normal?... ¿ser igual que los demás?... ¿o ser lo que los demás quieren que seas?**

\- **¿Por que me dices esas cosas?**

\- **Porque no soporto ver como desperdicias tu vida con estos perdedores, siempre has hecho lo que te dicen, nunca has tomado tus propias decisiones y las pocas veces que te has atrevido te han tratado como un rebelde, un traidor.**

\- **No es cierto, ellos han cuidado de mi siempre, Eco me defendió cuando estuvieron apunto de matarme hace muchos años.**

\- **Como se nota que te han domesticado bien, ellos te tienen bajo su sombra, necesitan tener a alguien débil e inferior para sentirse bien con ellos mismos.**

\- **¿Por que lo harían?**

\- **Porque tu se los permites, siempre dependes de alguien, eres cobarde, sensible, blando, y todos se aprovechan de eso.**

\- **No es cierto** \- Mind sentía que estaba a punto de llorar.

\- **¿Lo ves?... Ahí vas a llorar de nuevo, como la pobre princesita llorona que eres.**

\- **Cállate!** \- en el primer piso Eco y Crystal escucharon el grito de Mind.

\- **¿Mind?** \- dijo Eco tirando su escoba - **espérame aquí, voy a ver si se encuentra bien** \- comenzó a subir las escaleras.

\- **No soy un cobarde y no dependo de nadie**.

\- **Entonces actúa como un hombre de verdad y has lo que haría un hombre de verdad -** el reflejo en el espejo señalo su mochila que estaba sobre un estante - **tu sabes a lo que me refiero** \- Mind saco el cuchillo que estaba guardado dentro de uno de sus cuadernos y vio su reflejo en la filosa y brillante hoja el cual le sonreía de forma siniestra - **haslo... sabes que quieres hacerlo... solo déjate llevar y disfruta... disfruta.**

\- **¿Mind?** \- Eco llego al segundo piso y comenzó a mirar a los alrededores - **¿sigues en el baño?** \- abrió la puerta pero ya no había nadie dentro - **deja de jugar ¿donde est...?...** \- unas manos verdes lo tomaron del cuello y comenzaron a estrangularlo mientras este peleaba por zafarse sin éxito.

\- **¿Hermano?** \- Crystal subió as escaleras y se llevo una terrible sorpresa al ver a Mind sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de Eco Green - **HERMANO!... MIND ¿QUE HICISTE?** \- el joven puso una sonrisa perversa y tomo el cuchillo con la mano libre - **aléjate de mi! auxilio!** \- Crystal corrió a toda velocidad pero Mind simplemente salto desde el borde cayendo pesadamente al piso sobre la asustada joven que no pudo hacer nada mas que gritar desesperadamente mientras sentía la fría hoja del arma blanca entrar una y otra ves por su espalda. Una ves que su obra estuvo terminada camino hasta la entrada y levanto la vista al cielo contemplando el eclipse que ya había tapado un cuarto del sol.

En una casa que mas parecía una oficina por lo desordenada que estaba, un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón estaba observando un montón de fotografías que había pegado en la pared, todas estaban ordenadas de tal forma que formaban una cadena, unas se conectaban con otras.

\- **Que extraño** \- dijo Pierce Cross llevándose una mano a la barbilla - **cada ves que analizo esto siempre se convierte en un callejón sin salida, a menos que sea algún tipo de traición... pero que?**

_**BANG! BANG!**_

La puerta fue volada a disparos mientras un puñado de hombres armados y vestidos con chalecos antibalas y cascos entraron a la casa y tiraron a Pierce al piso.

\- **Alto ahí POLICÍA!** \- dijo uno de ellos mientras le ponía un arma en la cabeza y el resto revisaba el departamento.

\- **¿Que significa esto? ¿De que me culpan ahora?**

\- **Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que diga sera usada en su contra.**

\- **Me importa un carajo me conozco todas las leyes ahora díganme con que derecho están haciendo esto.**

\- **Con todo el derecho** \- un hombre de piel naranja y cabello azul entro a la habitación vestido con un uniforme oficial de alto rango.

\- **¿Huge Spector?** \- Pierce abrió los ojos como platos al verlo.

\- **¿Ven lo que pasa cuando le quito un ojo a uno de mis subordinados?** \- dijo arrogantemente el oficial.

\- **Ya no soy tu subordinado, me despediste ¿lo recuerdas?**

\- **Claro que si, te dije que tu actitud de hacerte el héroe algún día te iban a sacar del camino y otra ves tuve razón.**

\- **Eso no explica porque están invadiendo mi departamento** \- uno de los policías se acerco a Huge Spector con una bolsa blanca en sus manos.

\- **Lo encontramos señor** \- dijo entregándole el paquete.

\- **Perfecto... ¿lo ves Pierce?... es esto por lo que vamos a detenerte** \- abrió la bolsa dejando caer un montón de pastillas blancas en el piso.

\- **Eso no es mío y lo sabes... ustedes lo trajeron** \- Pierce se levanto pero fue tirado de vuelta al piso por un golpe de otro policía - **¿QUE ESTAS PLANEANDO AL INCULPARME DE ESTO? ¿QUE PRETENDES HACER AHORA?**

\- **La gente como tu que no acepta la realidad y cree que puede cambiarla no es mas que una piedra en nuestro camino, tenías potencial Pierce, trate de advertirte pero fuiste tan terco como tu padre, así como le pusimos fin a él te vamos a poner fin a ti** \- los oficiales se llevaron a Pierce esposado mientras este solo bajaba la cabeza con impotencia.

En la mansión de los Drums, un joven de piel blanca y cabello rubio estaba tocando unas notas en una guitarra acústica demostrando gran talento, se detuvo un segundo para mirar un cajón abierto en su escritorio, camino hasta él y saco la foto de una mujer de piel blanca y cabello azul, Rev Drums guardo la foto en su bolsillo y se miro en el espejo notando que sus heridas ya estaban sanando por completo pero en ese momento la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta de forma violenta y dos hombres vestidos de negro entraron y lo agarraron con fuerza.

\- **¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO? SUÉLTENME!** \- Rev trataba de zafarse pero la fuerza de los hombres lo superaba por mucho y lo arrastraron escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la entrada donde su padre Duncan Drums estaba junto a un hombre que vestía como un militar - **padre ¿que demonios significa esto?**

\- **¿No te lo había dicho Rev? Es hora de que crescas, pero quiero que lo hagas lejos de mi.**

\- **No puedes estar hablando en serio, SOY TU JODIDO HIJO!** \- Duncan camino hasta quedar en frente de Rev y frunció el ceño acercando su rostro al de su hijo.

\- **¿Quieres oír un secreto mocoso? No soy tu puto padre, cuando me case con tu madre ella ya estaba embarazada de un maldito drogadicto, la única razón por la que te mantuve vivo fue porque ella hizo un ultimo arreglo para que todo el dinero este a tu nombre, pero debió pensarlo dos veces antes de casarse con uno de los mejores abogados que tiene este jodido país, ahora todo me pertenece a mi y tu le perteneces a ellos** \- dijo señalando a un auto lleno de oficiales militares.

\- **ESTAS LOCO! ERES UN MALDITO LOCO! NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!**

\- **Llevenselo por favor** \- los hombres arrastraron a Rev dentro del auto donde fue inmovilizado por el resto de los militares a golpes - **un problema menos, ahora solo me queda Celestia y Mislead Appear** \- Duncan subió a otro auto junto con los dos hombres vestidos de negro - **llevenme al instituto de Canterlot** \- el auto arranco a velocidad normal y se perdió al doblar una esquina mientras el eclipse ya había tapado la mitad del sol.

Las siete amigas junto con Flash Sentry llegaron al instituto pero para su sorpresa este estaba rodeado de militares y otras autoridades, Twilight se acerco a ellos sin pensarlo dos veces e intento sacarles información.

\- **Disculpen... soy Twi... digo, Star Shining, todas mis amigas somos estudiantes de esta escuela ¿que es lo que esta pasando?**

\- **Eso es información confidencial, ustedes no pueden estar aquí, vayan a sus hogares** \- dijo el oficial fríamente, Twilight frunció el ceño y se retiro en silencio ya que sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría si desobedecía una orden oficial - **lo siento chicas, pero no creo que nos vayan a dar alguna información.**

\- **Tenemos que ir a la casa de la directora** \- dijo Sunset Shimmer - **yo se donde queda pero es algo lejos.**

\- **Puedo llevarlas en mi auto** \- dijo Flash - **no estamos muy lejos de mi casa, a lo mucho 15 minutos.**

\- **Demonos prisa, esto me da mala espina** \- dijo Twilight mirando el eclipse que ya había completado tres cuartos del sol.

Llegaron a la casa de Flash y este puso el auto en marcha, en menos de 30 minutos ya estaban en casa de Celestia y Luna, tocaron la puerta un par de veces pero nadie les abría.

\- **¿Habrán salido?** \- dijo Pinkie volviendo a tocar el timbre, en ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a la subdirectora Luna con una expresión de cansancio sin nombre.

\- **Subdirectora Luna... ¿que le paso?** \- dijo Sunset.

\- **Chicas** \- comenzó a toser demostrando que estaba enferma - **pasen, tenemos que hablar con ustedes** \- todas entraron mientras Flash se quedaba a cuidar el auto, una ves adentro vieron a Celestia sentada en su escritorio agarrandose la cara con el cabello despeinado y los ojos rojos, aparentemente había estado llorando.

\- **Directora** \- Twilight corrió hacia ella y le dio un abrazo que fue correspondido con cariño - **¿se encuentra bien?** **estábamos preocupadas por ustedes.**

\- **Mis queridas estudiantes, lamento tanto todo lo que esta pasando en este momento, pero me temo que se vienen cosas peores.**

\- **¿A que se refiere?**

\- **Para salvar la escuela de la demanda tuve que hacer tratos con un hombre sucio y este nos ha traicionado, la escuela ya no nos pertenece ahora es propiedad del gobierno** \- todas pusieron una expresión de confusión y asombro al escuchar eso - **pero esa no es la peor parte, Twilight... descubrieron que tus documentos son falsos y se enteraron de tu verdadera identidad, temo lo peor** \- sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse - **tienes que esconderte, tu y tus amigas deben esconderse y cuidar de sus familias, no se de que son capaces estos hombres.**

\- **Esta bien, lo solucionaremos pero por favor no permita que esto le afecte así, no soporto verla en ese estado.**

\- **No te preocupes por mi, esto es serio Twilight, ellos saben todo sobre tu historia, tienes que esconderte.**

\- **AAAAAH!** \- Luna comenzó a gritar mientras se agarraba la cabeza y la agitaba fuertemente.

\- **¿Luna? ¿Que te esta pasando?** \- Celestia fue a socorrer a su hermana.

\- **Algo malo viene** \- apunto con su dedo al eclipse que ya había tapado al sol casi en su totalidad - **no se porque pero lo siento, al muy malo esta pasando, no puedo soportarlo.**

\- **O no...** \- Twilight comenzó a retroceder mientras observaba el eclipse y luego veía la reacción de Luna - **no puede ser** \- en ese momento se escucho gritar a Flash junto con el sonido de muchos autos agrupándose - **esto tiene que ser una pesadilla.**

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

La puerta fue tirada a disparos mientras un puñado de hombres vestidos como militares entraban y acorralaban a todas con sus armas, mientras tanto el eclipse finalmente tapo al sol por completo dando inicio al día mas oscuro de todos.

.

.

.

**/watch?v=5R41BRdDLbY**


	15. El día mas oscuro

**13\. El día mas oscuro.**

La casa de Celestia y Luna se lleno de militares que comenzaron a sacar de forma violenta a todas mientras trataban de resistirse.

\- **¿Que están haciendo? COMO SE ATREVEN!** \- Celestia trato de forcejear pero uno de los militares puso un arma en su cara.

\- **Silencio!... cualquier resistencia será considerada una rebelión y nos veremos obligados a encerrarlos como sospechosos** \- dijo el militar mientras guiaba a los demás para que sacaran a todas las chicas que estaban ya inmovilizadas.

\- **¿Sospechosos de que?**

\- **De una posible amenaza terrorista, ahora vengan con nosotros.**

Todos salieron de la casa y frente a esta habían un montón de patrullas y autos del ejercito estacionados, la expresión de sus rostros era de sorpresa total, no tenían idea lo que estaba pasando, en el piso vieron a Flash Sentry casi inconsciente con serios golpes en todo su cuerpo, Twilight quiso correr a ayudarlo pero un militar se puso en medio y la tiro al piso de un golpe. Apenas se repuso logro ver a dos hombres parados al borde de la pista, uno de ellos era de piel lila y cabello blanco y el otro de piel naranja y cabello azul.

\- **Duncan Drums... Huge Spector** \- dijo Celestia con voz firme - **¿que creen que hacen invadiendo mi hogar y atacando a mis estudiantes?**

\- **Ya no son sus estudiantes y usted ya no es mas la directora** \- dijo el hombre de cabello blanco con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

\- **Aun así seguimos siendo civiles, esto es una violación de nuestros derechos.**

\- **Parece que no ha visto las noticias** \- continuo el hombre de piel naranja - **hay un peligroso líder terrorista escondido en esta ciudad, tenemos todo el derecho de revisar cada uno de los hogares y sus habitantes para localizar a este hombre.**

\- **¿Se refieren a Mislead Appear? Si ni siquiera conocen su rostro.**

\- **Por eso son todas las medidas de seguridad, es una orden del gobernador Frank Sutler** \- Huge Spector hizo un gesto con sus manos y todos sus hombres encerraron a las seis chicas en distintos autos.

\- **Twi... twilight** \- dijo Flash Sentry tratando de levantarse pero Duncan Drums se puso en frente suyo mientras sacaba una carpeta con hojas en las que figuraban un montón de nombres y fotografías.

\- **¿Eres Flash Sentry cierto?** \- Flash solo lo miro con odio mientras apretaba los dientes aun en el piso - **lo tomare como un sí, llevenselo!** \- dos militares cargaron a Flash y lo metieron en un auto que arranco con un rumbo distinto al de los otros seis.

\- **Esperen!** \- grito Sunset Shimmer - **¿que van a hacer con él?**

\- **Lo mismo que hice con mi hijo... digo, con el bastardo de Rev, tu quédate tranquila que vienes con nosotros** \- Sunset se quedo parada mientras tres militares escoltaban a Celestia y a Luna dentro de un auto, Celestia había abandonado toda resistencia y Luna se había desmayado, Sunset no pudo despegar su vista de ellas mientras el auto se alejaba en la misma dirección que el que se llevó a Flash, luego dirigió su mirada a Duncan Drums llena de ira.

\- **Duncan! ¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con "tu jefe"?**

\- **Te recuerdo que es "nuestro jefe" y hablando de él es hora de que le hagamos una visita, sube al auto** \- Sunset se quedo parada en su sitio pero al ver a Huge Spector junto con los militares no le quedo otra mas que obedecer resignada.

\- **¿Eres el famoso Duncan Drums no?** \- dijo Huge con voz juguetona caminando junto con Duncan hasta una camioneta negra - **el prestigioso abogado con empresas repartidas en 7 países distintos.**

\- **5 países, las revistas siempre exageran la información.**

\- **¿Así que mandaste a tu hijo a ese infierno? Eres incluso mas frío que yo.**

\- **Nunca fue mi hijo y si lo fuera realmente merece que le enseñen por las malas a no hacer lo que se le da la gana.**

\- **Entonces elegiste el sitio correcto** \- los dos subieron a la camioneta que era conducida por un hombre vestido de negro - **ahora solo queda el resto de los estudiantes que están en la lista ¿sabes por casualidad que tienen todos ellos en común para que el gobernador los quiera en ese lugar?**

\- **No tengo idea ni me importa, ahora tengo un ultimo asunto pendiente que arreglar con mi viejo jefe** \- el auto arranco a velocidad normal mientras en el oscuro firmamento el eclipse mantenía al sol oculto a excepción de un anillo brillante que lo rodeaba.

Cayo la tarde y en una fabrica abandonada un hombre que portaba una curiosa mascara roja con una sonrisa triste estaba sentado frente a su ventana escuchando música clásica mientras veía como una gran cantidad de autos con el sello del ejercito grabado en sus puertas se detenía frente a la fábrica.

\- **SEÑOR!** \- un hombre joven de piel crema y cabello negro entro muy agitado a la oficina.

\- **¿Por que tan agitado Vic Raff?** \- dijo el enmascarado sin mostrar el menor signo de preocupación.

\- **Ese maldito de Duncan, NOS A TRAICIONADO!**

\- **Lo se** \- Mislead Appear se levanto de su silla y camino hasta una caja fuerte.

\- **¿Que hacemos ahora?**

\- **¿Cuanto tiempo llevas trabajando conmigo Vic Raff?** \- comenzó a manipular la cerradura de la caja.

\- **Toda mi vida señor.**

\- **Entonces** \- abrió la enorme puerta revelando que dentro habían un montón de mascaras junto con grandes bolsas de dinero, tomo con delicadeza una mascara amarilla y circular con una sonrisa inocente y cerro la caja con suavidad - **es hora de que tomes mi lugar** \- luego abrió un cajón en su escritorio y saco una extraña caja que tenía una palanca.

\- **Entiendo perfectamente señor.**

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Los militares tiraron la puerta y comenzaron a dispersarse por todo el edificio, entraron a todas las habitaciones encontrando todo tipo de armas y drogas incluso en una de ellas vieron un montón de cadáveres aun en estado de descomposición.

\- **Son unos malditos enfermos** \- dijo uno de los militares tapándose la nariz por el pútrido olor que emitían los cuerpos - **encuentren a ese desgraciado!**

Todos los soldados revisaban cada una de las habitaciones hasta que llegaron a una puerta de madera al fondo de un pasillo.

\- **Solo falta esta** \- dijo uno de ellos disparando a la cerradura y entrando forzosamente - **QUIETO!** \- dijo apuntando con su arma al hombre que portaba una mascara roja con una sonrisa triste - **se acabo Mislead Appear** \- el hombre enmascarado saco detrás suyo la misteriosa caja y sostuvo la palanca con su mano - **NO PUEDE SER... MALDITO LOCO!**

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

A muchos metros fuera del edificio, Duncan Drums junto con Huge Spector y Sunset Shimmer observaban la tremenda explosión que se había producido del otro lado del puente, el jefe de los oficiales y la chica de cabello color fuego estaban con la boca abierta pero Duncan solo sonreía sin mostrar los dientes mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

\- **Será mejor que vayamos a atender a sus subordinados oficial.**

\- **Mierda!, esto me va a costar una vida de papeleo** \- dijo Huge agarrándose la cabeza mientras los tres caminaban hasta quedar cerca del destruido edificio que ardía en llamas.

\- **Parece que finalmente se acabo la pesadilla del hombre enmascarado** \- a lo lejos se escucho el sonido de unas sirenas de bomberos - **no creo que tarden mucho en llegar, supongo que habrá que informar al gobernador.**

\- **Él ya esta enterado** \- dijo Huge cerrando su celular - **y también me dio nuevas ordenes** \- camino hasta unos cuantos escombros entre los que se podía ver unas cuantas mascaras tiradas con leves quemaduras, tomo la que mas intacta estaba que era de color verde con cara de duende y se la puso mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente a Duncan y Sunset.

\- **¿Que estas haciendo?** \- dijo Duncan Drums mirándolo con extrañeza.

\- **Esta ciudad esta bajo nuestro control mientras Mislead Appear ande suelto, gracias a eso cerramos todas las salidas y tenemos la autoridad para vigilar a los civiles... ¿me explico?**

\- **Ya entiendo, necesitamos a un Mislead Appear vivo y trabajando.**

\- **Así es** \- se quito la mascara mostrando su maléfica sonrisa - **Mislead Appear no puede morir, no hasta que el gobernador diga que podemos olvidarnos de él, esas fueron sus ordenes.**

\- **No hay ningún problema cualquiera puede ponerse una mascara y grabar un vídeo ahora esta en nuestras manos, en cuanto a ti** \- dijo señalando a Sunset Shimmer quien lo único que había hecho hasta ese momento era observar todo con ira en sus ojos - **creo que ya esta claro lo que te va a pasar, después de todo también eres una terrorista aunque solo te encargues de enviar correos electrónicos, eso es mas que suficiente para encerrarte de por vida** \- los bomberos llegaron junto con el resto de los militares - **hasta nunca Sunset Shimmer... ENCIERRENLA!** \- los militares metieron a Sunset dentro de otro auto, no ofreció ninguna resistencia simplemente apartó la mirada de los dos hombres que ahora dominaban esa ciudad.

\- **Hora de ir con el pez gordo, el resto de los militares se encargaran de juntar a todos los estudiantes que estan en la lista** \- dijo Huge Spector y ambos volvieron a la camioneta negra.

La tarde avanzaba y el eclipse se mantenía en su misma posición, las calles eran un desastre ya que los militares estaban invadiendo muchos hogares y sacando a algunos jóvenes a la fuerza mientras sus padres rogaban que no se los llevaran, rogar y llorar era todo lo que podían hacer ya que cualquier intento de resistencia era castigado con una bala en la cabeza como ya había pasado con muchos de ellos.

Un joven de piel gris y cabello negro caminaba tranquilamente en medio del infierno que se había armado prestando atención a todo lo que veía, se detuvo frente a una mujer que estaba golpeando a un militar para que no se llevara a su hijo pero el militar la tiro al piso de un golpe en la cara con su arma y luego le puso el cañón en la cabeza, estuvo a punto de dispararle pero sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y al voltear la vista se encontró con un par de ojos negros que lo miraban fijamente.

\- **¿Que estas mirando mocoso?** \- le dijo el militar a Cybrian Spear quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos y el militar se quedo helado al sentir la mirada tan fría del joven, para él era exactamente como la de un cadáver - **Deja de mirarme! ¿Acaso quieres que te pegue un tiro a ti también?**

\- **No gracias** \- contesto Cybrian con gran calma en su voz - **tu estas haciendo tu trabajo y yo el mio, sigue con lo que estabas haciendo soldado** \- después de decir eso se dio la vuelta haciendo un gesto con su mano como despedida, el militar volvió a mirar a la asustada mujer y en ves de dispararle decidió guardar el arma e irse junto con sus compañeros y el joven que acababan de secuestrar mientra la madre lloraba desconsoladamente aun tirada en el piso. Siguió caminando por unos minutos viendo como los militares entraban a los hogares y sacaban gente por la fuerza, todos eran jóvenes estudiantes, se llevó una mano a la cabeza frotándose la frente y luego saco su celular y comenzó a marcar un numero.

\- **Hola** \- respondió una voz grave al otro lado de la linea telefónica.

**\- Soy yo, Corazón Mecánico.**

**\- Dime, ¿que esta pasando?**

\- **Es tal como te lo dije, todo esto es un infierno, el eclipse fue la señal, los militares están secuestrando gente por todas partes, todos son jóvenes estudiantes.**

\- **¿No tendrías que estar alerta entonces?**

\- **No tengo de que preocuparme, ya se que tienen todos ellos en común, todos son los que fueron purificados por los elementos de la armonía durante el ataque de Sunset Shimmer.**

\- **¿Como saben los militares quienes fueron exactamente?**

\- **Ahora tienen el control de la escuela, debieron revisar las cintas de seguridad y buscar sus identidades en los registros, me sorprende que hayan sido tan idiotas como para guardar algo como eso** \- hubo un corto silencio mientras se escuchaba el sonido de papeles siendo firmados - **entonces... ¿que hago ahora?**

\- **Necesito mas detalles de la invasión, quiero que observes todo con cautela también quiero informes sobre la situación política de ese mundo y que no te atrapen por nada en el mundo.**

\- **No hay problema, tendrás ese reporte mañana a la mañana** \- colgó el celular pero al mirar atrás noto que tres militares armados iban tras él - **nota mental** \- dijo para si mismo mientras se echaba a correr - **nunca hablar por celular en medio de un operativo militar, estos tipos son mas cuidadosos de lo que pensé** \- logro meterse en un pasadizo pero para su mala suerte noto que este no era mas que un callejón sin salida - **esto no estaba en mis planes.**

\- **Alto ahí!** \- en la entrada del callejón se podía ver a los tres militares con sus armas en mano corriendo por el pasadizo a pocos metros de girar en la ultima vuelta.

\- **Estoy comenzando a cansarme** \- metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando un curioso reloj color dorado opaco - **es hora de ver de lo que es capaz este juguete** \- apretó un botón y las manecillas empezaron a moverse sin control alguno.

\- **Deténgase ahora mismo o... ¿a donde se fue?** \- los tres hombres se miraron confundidos mientras observaban el sitio completamente vacío y sin ningún lugar por donde escapar - **olvidenlo** \- se retiraron a paso lento sin darse cuenta que desde el techo Cybrian los estaba observando.

\- **"Aun no se como parar el tiempo como lo hace el idiota del sombrero que tengo por jefe pero me alegro que esto haya funcionado"** \- guardo el reloj y se dio la media vuelta buscando algun lugar por donde bajar - **"eso estuvo cerca, creo que es hora de ir a ver quien es el pez gordo detrás de esto"**

La tarde se hacía eterna mientras el eclipse se mantenía aun en su sitio, oscureciendo tanto el día como los corazones de las personas, frente a la secundaria de Canterlot seis camionetas militares se estacionaban mientras bajaban un grupo de militares junto con las seis amigas, esperaron unos minutos y llego una camioneta negra de la cual bajaron Duncan Drums y Huge Spector junto con un par de hombres vestidos de negro.

\- **Parece que ya tenemos todo listo** \- dijo Duncan mirando unos archivos - **ahora solo queda esperar a que venga el gobernador.**

\- **¿QUE PRETENDEN HACER CON NOSOTRAS?** \- grito Rainbow Dash con su mirada llena de ira - **TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS MALDITOS ENFERMOS!** \- apenas pudo terminar la frase antes de ser golpeada por un militar.

\- **Hey!** \- grito Huge Spector - **trata de no matarla, es importante para el jefe.**

\- **Lo siento señor** \- se disculpo el militar mientras Rainbow se levantaba con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

\- **Mira nada mas, que espectáculo** \- del cielo bajaron tres helicópteros negros y se estacionaron en medio de la entrada donde pudieron mientras otros 10 se quedaban en el aire - **supongo que es lo de menos para recibir al hombre mas poderoso de este mundo.**

Todo parecía transcurrir normalmente para ellos pero no se percataban que desde el techo de la escuela un joven de piel gris los estaba grabando con una cámara de gran acercamiento.

\- **Interesante** \- dijo Cybrian ajustando la lente de la cámara - **parece que finalmente vamos a ver quien es el famoso gobernador** \- de dos de los helicópteros bajaron unos hombres vistiendo uniformes militares de alto rango y se ponían en fila haciendo un saludo formal mientras se habría la puerta del ultimo helicóptero y unos zapatos negros muy bien lustrados entraban en contacto con el suelo - **¿me están jodiendo? tiene que ser una maldita broma.**

El hombre comenzó a caminar mientras las chicas lo veían con ira a excepción de Twilight cuyo rostro solo expresaba un asombro y miedo indescriptibles.

\- **No puede ser** \- dijo con voz casi apagada mientras contemplaba la imponente figura que tenía en frente suyo - **esto no puede estar pasando.**

\- **¿Por que mi mira así señorita Sparkle?** \- Twilight se quedo mirando fijamente al rostro de ese hombre de piel gris y cabello negro oscuro pero lo que mas llamo su atención fueron sus hipnotizantes ojos rojos - **parece que hubiera visto una sombra.**

\- **No puedes ser tu** \- Twilight retrocedía con gran temor mientras sus amigas la miraban confundidas - **es imposible!**

\- **Mas respeto con el gobernador Frank Sutler, el hombre mas poderoso de este mundo** \- dijo un militar forzándola a arrodillarse.

\- **Parece que sabes quien soy** \- dijo el gobernador acercando su rostro al de Twilight - **y eso me intriga ya que jamas nos hemos visto personalmente, ¿o acaso sera que también tengo una copia del otro lado del espejo?**

\- **¿Como sabes eso?**

\- **Tu historia dio la vuelta al mundo y nosotros por supuesto fuimos los primeros en realizar todas las investigaciones, teníamos muchos planes que realizar pero desgraciadamente** \- le lanzo una fuerte bofetada a Twilight marcando su rostro - **tuviste que romper el maldito espejo y estropearlo todo.**

\- **Usted no entiende, no tiene ni idea de lo que hay del otro lado ahora mismo.**

\- **CÁLLATE! Lo único que hay para nosotros son tierras, tierras que podemos someter y explotar, con recursos que en este planeta son cada ves mas escasos, ¿tienes idea de lo que es vivir en un mundo que tiene los años contados? Pronto los recursos de este planeta se agotaran y entraremos en un estado de emergencia.**

\- **Si ustedes fueran mas amables con esta tierra tal ves duraría mucho mas.**

\- **No te pedí ninguna explicación** \- volvió a golpear a Twilight - **no me interesa lo que pase con este planeta siempre y cuando asegure nuestra existencia y el estilo de vida que con mucho esfuerzo e conseguido adaptar para sus habitantes.**

\- **Su estilo de vida esta terminando con este planeta y pronto terminara con ustedes.**

\- **No sera necesario, TRÁIGANME SUS COSAS!** \- otro militar saco la mochila de Twilight de la camioneta y la lanzo a los pies de Frank Sutler.

\- **NO!... Aleje sus sucias manos de mis cosas!**

\- **¿Que pasa señorita Sparkle? ¿Tiene miedo de que encuentre algún objeto personal femenino?... REVÍSENLO!** \- un par de soldados abrieron la mochila y entre otras cosas personales sacaron cinco gargantillas y una corona con una estrella morada - **excelente, esto si que es excelente.**

\- **NO LO HAGA!** \- el gobernador tomo los elementos de la armonía entre sus manos y una gran y siniestra sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

\- **Finalmente, tengo en mis manos un poder mas allá de este mundo, estas cosas mezcladas con nuestra tecnología nos convertirán prácticamente en dioses, SEREMOS DIOSES!**

\- **Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que representan los elementos, jamas podrán tener acceso a su poder.**

\- **Mi estimada Twilight Sparkle, aquí tenemos todo lo necesario para estudiar estos artefactos hasta saber como explotar su energía** \- le entrego los elementos a un hombre con bata de científico que los guardo en un contenedor con un símbolo de radiactividad - **solo es cuestión de tiempo para que tengamos acceso a una fuente de energía ilimitada y ya no nos haga falta tener que seguir explotando este miserable planeta, pero antes tendremos que asegurarnos de que no exista otra forma de abastecerse y finalmente todas las naciones vendrán a pedirme de rodillas unirse a mi gobierno solo para mantener el estilo de vida al que están tan acostumbrados.**

\- **USTED ES UN ENFERMO!** \- Rainbow volvió a gritar a pesar de su herida.

\- **Parece que tus amigas están en contra de mi autoridad, seguramente se preguntaran para que las junte a todas aquí** \- chasqueo los dedos y uno de los militares saco un comunicador y a los pocos segundos llegaron tres camionetas mas - **ustedes son las portadoras de estos artefactos, hicimos una investigación de lo que ocurrió hace dos años y medio cuando Sunset Shimmer intento atacarlas con su propio poder, ¿adivinen que descubrimos?** \- volvió a chasquear los dedos y muchos hombres sacaron forzosamente a un grupo de personas que tenían dentro de las camionetas.

\- **¿Big Mac, Applebloom, Grany Smith?** \- dijo Applejack viendo como los militares apuntaban sus armas a las cabezas de sus parientes que no dejaban de llorar consumidos por el miedo.

\- **Applejack!** \- grito Applebloom.

\- **Por favor! No les hagan daño, se los ruego** \- el tirano solo chasqueo los dedos y de la otra camioneta sacaron a Swettie Bell y a sus padres.

\- **Papá! Mamá! Swettie!** \- grito Rarity viendo como eran tratados de la misma forma que los Apple - **¿que les van a hacer?** \- finalmente de la tercera camioneta sacaron a los señores Cake junto con sus hijos.

\- **Señor y señora Cake!** \- grito Pinkie con desesperación, por primera ves en mucho tiempo estaba experimentando lo que era no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos - **no se preocupen** \- su voz comenzó a quebrarse y sus ojos a humedecerse - **todo va a estar bien.**

\- **Como les decía** \- Frank Sutler se alejo unos pasos - **ustedes tienen una fuerte conexión con los elementos ya que en su interior aun conservan los valores que los alimentan, yo no quiero quebrar esos valores ya que sin estos los elementos dejarían de funcionar y me serían inútiles pero para debilitar esa conexión solo tengo que quebrar sus mentes... FUEGO!**

**...**

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

_**...**_

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

_**...**_

Los militares descargaron todo el contenido de sus armas sobre los indefensos civiles que tenían en frente, los cadáveres habían quedado prácticamente irreconocibles ya que sus rifles usaban balas de gran calibre que terminaron desfigurando los cuerpos hasta convertirlos en masas deformes llenas de sangre. La expresión de Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie no tenía descripción alguna, ya no había terror en sus rostros, el miedo y la ira se habían extinguidos y fueron reemplazados por un vació emocional total, ya no quedaban mas ganas de vivir en sus ojos.

\- **MALDITO!** \- Rainbow le aplico una llave al militar que la estaba sosteniendo y consiguió lanzarlo al piso, corrió poseída por la furia hasta el gobernador quien solo se quedaba parado mirándola con su siniestra sonrisa, estuvo a segundos de golpearlo pero fue inmovilizada a golpes por otros soldados - **voy a matarte! eres un maldito sádico!**

\- **Paciencia elemento de la lealtad, ya les va a tocar su turno... pueden llevarse a las otras tres, ya saben a donde tienen que ir** \- los militares jalaron a Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie y las metieron a todas en una sola camioneta que partió con un rumbo desconocido - **parece que tu vas a ser la mas difícil de quebrar, tratare de ser creativo.**

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Tres militares cayeron muertos al piso, para sorpresa de todos un total de diez autos llenos de hombres armados les cayeron de sorpresa dando inicio a un combate entre militares y los actuales terroristas.

\- **¿Nos están atacando? ¿Acaso son suicidas?** \- Frank Sutler tomo los elementos de la armonía y subió de vuelta al helicóptero - **ustedes dos ¿que diablos están esperando? ¿acaso se quieren quedar?** \- Duncan Drums y Huge Spector subieron junto con el gobernante - **SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!** \- le grito al chófer quien encendió la maquina y la puso en marcha mientras el resto de los oficiales se encargaban de eliminar a los atacantes.

\- **¿Quienes son estos tipos?** \- dijo Rainbow tomando de la mano a Fluttershy y ayudando a Twilight a levantarse - **tenemos que aprovechar y salir de aquí.**

Las tres se echaron a correr pero a pocos metros del tiroteo dos autos se detuvieron en frente de ellas y de estos bajaron cinco hombres todos con los rostros cubiertos por pasamontañas e intentaron secuestrar a las chicas.

\- **Corran!** \- grito Twilight pero fue atrapada por dos de ellos.

\- **Suéltenla!** \- Rainbow comenzó a defenderse de uno que intentaba detenerla y de un golpe en el cuello logró dejarlo inconsciente, luego se volteo y vio como los otros dos que quedaban perseguían a Fluttershy y estaban a punto de atraparla - **Fluttershy!** \- corrió a toda velocidad y se lanzó encima de ellos tirándolos al piso - **corre!** \- se levantaron rápidamente y la noquearon de un golpe en la espalda, cuando levantaron las miradas Fluttershy ya no estaba por lo que se conformaron con cargar a Rainbow y a Twilight quien ya estaba dentro de la camioneta e irse de ese lugar.

El resto de los terroristas fueron eliminados sin ningun problema por los helicopteros que se quedaron ahí mientras uno de ellos volaba con un rumbo desconocido llevando a Duncan Drums, Huge Spector y a Frank Sutler quien sonreía mientras cargaba el recipiente con los elementos de la armonía. Terminado el tiroteo la zona fue despejada y solo se quedaron unos cuantos militares vigilando, dentro de la escuela un joven de piel gris trataba de salir con mucha dificultad de un ducto de ventilación y termino cayendo al piso, se recompuso rápidamente y saco su teléfono celular.

\- **¿Hola?** \- contesto una voz grave.

\- **Si hola! Soy yo... Corazón Mecánico, acabo de salir de un tiroteo** \- Cybrian Spear comenzó a caminar por los pasillos asegurándose que no haya nadie.

\- **¿Que pudiste observar?**

\- **Permiteme contestarte con otra pregunta... si King Sombra esta muerto en Equestria dime ¿que diablos hace una contraparte suya de este lado del espejo?**

\- **¿Que quieres decir con eso?**

\- **El gobernador Frank Sutler es exactamente igual que Sombra.**

\- **No es posible.**

\- **¿Acaso tengo motivos para mentirte?**

\- **Entonces la información que tenemos sobre el espejo es incorrecta.**

\- **¿No se tomaron la molestia de estudiar bien esa cosa antes de mandarme aquí?**

\- **Mejor dime que mas viste.**

\- **Frank se llevo los elementos de la armonía y a tres de las portadoras a quien sabe donde, la Lealtad y la Magia fueron secuestradas por los terroristas y desconozco el paradero actual de la Bondad.**

\- **¿Eso es todo? ¿No pudiste ser mas observador?**

\- **Cuando diez helicópteros están sobrevolando la zona mientras vacían sus ametralladoras sobre un grupo de terroristas es difícil esconderse y grabar al mismo tiempo... ¿sabes eso no?**

\- **Esto es un desastre, la información es muy poca, ahora no sabemos que es de los elementos ni de sus portadoras, voy a tener que cancelar toda la operación hasta que las cosas se aclaren.**

\- **Si cancelas la operación tomate la molestia de sacarme de aquí también, detesto este jodido lugar y ya estoy cansado.**

\- **Te necesito alerta y observando, eres el único que puede moverse libremente en ese mundo ya que no podemos meter a nadie mas, fue bastante difícil conseguirte esos documentos auténticos.**

\- **¿Tienes algo mas que decirme? Ya estoy cansado.**

\- **Por lo menos trata de ubicar a la Bondad.**

\- **Haré lo que pueda apenas encuentre la forma de salir de aquí sin que me vean... cambio y fuera** \- guardo el celular y se asomo a la entrada principal, ahí estaban los militares caminando en círculos - **"no tengo tiempo de esperar a que estos tipos se muevan"** \- saco su reloj de bolsillo y lo observo con desconfianza - **"mas vale que esta cosa todavía tenga energía o estoy muerto"** \- apretó un botón y desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, mientras tanto el eclipse apenas empezaba a moverse.

.

**/watch?v=5R41BRdDLbY**

**NA: Ya nos estamos acercando al final del primer acto de este fic, dejen sus reviews y amenazas de muerte en la casilla y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	16. Adiós armonía

**NA: Aquí les traigo el capitulo mas largo y también el mas pesado hasta ahora, gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y dejan sus comentarios, son la mejor motivación para continuar escribiendo, en cuanto a las preguntas solo déjenme decirles que a partir de ahora puede pasar cualquier cosa.**

**14\. Adiós armonía.**

El eclipse finalmente se estaba moviendo poco a poco liberando al sol, las calles habían quedado desiertas ya que el operativo de los militares había causado un gran temor en todos obligandolos a esconderse en sus hogares. Fluttershy corría a todo lo que podía aguantar su cuerpo hacia el único lugar en el que podría encontrar ayuda, el refugio de animales de los hermanos Green, toco la puerta desesperadamente y un joven de piel verde claro le abrió.

\- **Fluttershy** \- dijo Mind secándose la cabeza con una toalla, aparentemente se había dado una ducha - **¿que te pasa? ¿por que estas temblando?**

\- **Mind... necesito su ayuda** \- Fluttershy comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Mind quien solo podía corresponder su abrazo - **se llevaron a las chicas y no tengo idea de que van a hacer con ellas, no pude hacer nada para salvarlas, por favor tienes que ayudarme.**

\- **Esta bien... tranquilízate un poco** \- la tomo de los hombros y le regalo una sonrisa sincera que logro calmar sus nervios - **vamos adentro y me cuentas mejor que fue lo que paso.**

\- **Okey** \- ambos entraron pero lo que Fluttershy no notó fue que Mind le estaba poniendo muchos seguros a la puerta y guardaba la llave.

\- **Entonces... cuéntame, ¿que es lo que te asusta?**

\- **Unos hombres atacaron la escuela y se llevaron a Rainbow y a Twilight, las demás fueron secuestradas por el gobierno y no tengo idea de que van a hacer con ellas...**

**\- Ya veo, te sientes asustada cuando no tienes alguien que te proteja -** el joven se sentó a su lado.

**\- No es eso lo que me asusta, estoy preocupada por ellas, estan el peligro y no puedo hacer nada, tienes que ayudarme a buscarlas.**

**\- ¿Por que las querrías de vuelta? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que te han hecho todo este tiempo?**

**\- ¿A que te refieres? Ellas son mis amigas.**

**\- No es cierto, ellas solo quieren tener a alguien débil en su grupo para sentirse fuertes, te lo digo por experiencia ya que he pasado por eso toda mi vida y también lo he negado, hasta ahora -** Fluttershy observo el rostro de Mind cambiar a uno mas siniestro.

\- **Mind... ¿donde estan Eco y Crystal?**

\- **Ellos no importan, estoy hablando contigo de otra cosa ¿por que me cambias el tema? -** Fluttershy lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro seriamente.

**\- ¿Donde están... Eco y Crystal Green? -** Mind se sorprendió por la actitud de la tímida joven de cabello rosa pálido se encogió de hombros y se levanto de su asiento caminando hasta la ventana.

\- **Ellos te están esperando arriba, anda... ve a saludarlos** \- Fluttershy sintio un raro presentimiento así que subió rápidamente las escaleras solo para encontrarse con los cuerpos mutilados de los hermanos Green, aterrada solo pudo taparse la boca e intentar correr en sentido contrario pero Mind apareció justo detrás suyo - **¿que pasa Fluttershy? ¿acaso te doy miedo?**

\- **PORQUE LE HICISTE ESO A LOS HERMANOS!? ELLOS ERAN TUS AMIGOS**

\- **Eso creí yo también al principio** \- comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente mientras su rostro iba cambiando por uno de ira - **creí que me tomaban en serio, que me querían, pero la luna me abrió los ojos.**

\- **¿La luna?**

\- **Así es, yo hablo con ella** \- su rostro ahora formaba una risa enferma - **ella es mi verdadera amiga, es quien me mostró la verdad y me salvo de mi propia debilidad, toda mi vida estuve bajo la sombra de Eco, supuestamente el me estaba defendiendo pero la verdad es que solo estaba incrementando su propio ego mientras yo me volvía cada ves mas dependiente, mas débil.**

\- **ESO NO ES CIERTO!** \- las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Fluttershy - **él te quería y Crystal también te consideraban parte de su familia y tu los asesinaste.**

\- **Parece que tus amigas te han domesticado a tal punto que no eres capaz de aceptar la realidad como yo lo hago, no hay problema con eso** \- la tomo del brazo con fuerza y acerco su rostro al suyo - **quédate conmigo y olvídate de ellas, después de todo ya son historia.**

\- **¡ALÉJATE DE MI!** \- Fluttershy se soltó y trato de correr pero Mind la alcanzo y sostuvo con mucha fuerza, mas de lo que naturalmente poseía y luego le dio una tremenda bofetada provocando que cayera por las escaleras quedando seriamente lastimada.

\- **¡Eres una maldita zorra! Creí que me amabas, o ¿será que simplemente estabas jugando con mis sentimientos?... como lo han hecho los demás toda mi vida ¿es así no? solo estabas provocandome** \- Mind bajo las escaleras lentamente mientras Fluttershy solo retrocedía agarrándose la cabeza sin poder levantarse del suelo por el dolor - **¿Sientes ese olor? Es el olor del miedo, ¿es excitante no?** \- la tomo con fuerza de los brazos y la levanto poniéndola de espaldas frente a la pared.

\- **¿Que estas haciendo?**

\- **Vas a amarme Fluttershy... quieras o no.**

Lo ultimo que pudo escucharse fueron los gritos de auxilio de Fluttershy desde el exterior del local que fueron muy breves, después solo un silencio sepulcral y un dolor tan fuerte que no podía ser expresado verbalmente.

El eclipse seguía su curso y en una especie de campo de concentración militar decenas de helicópteros llegaban y liberaban a una gran cantidad de jóvenes entre los cuales estaba Flash Sentry seriamente golpeado. El sitio era un campo de tierra llano y frente a este había un gran edificio con soldados armados vigilando por los balcones y otros mas desde unas torres de vigilancia.

\- **Flash!** \- un joven corpulento de piel crema y cabello color turquesa se acerco a él y lo ayudo a levantarse - **¿que diablos te paso viejo?**

\- **¿Ba... Bass?** \- dijo Flash abriendo los ojos con dificultad - **¿donde estamos?**

\- **No tengo idea, pero veo muchos rostros conocidos, ¿que es lo que tienen en mente estos tipos?** \- él músico ayudo a Flash a caminar ya que estaba realmente lastimado.

\- **Bass, dime si ves a Twilight y a sus amigas por algún lado, aun no puedo ver bien.**

\- **Lo siento Flash, no veo a ninguna de ellas.**

\- **ATENCIÓN!** \- un hombre de piel naranja y cabello azul vestido como oficial se presento en frente de todos - **soy el general Huge Spector, ustedes ahora están bajo mi cuidado, no tienen derecho a hacer ningún tipo de pregunta, cualquier cosa que necesiten se las proporcionaremos a su debido tiempo, ahora son propiedad del gobierno -** Flash trato de abrir los ojos pero solo pudo hacerle el tiempo suficiente para notar quien era el hombre que hablaba a través del altavoz rodeado de un puñado de soldados.

\- **Yo conozco a ese tipo.**

\- **¿Que dijiste?**

\- **Es el jefe de la policía en nuestra ciudad.**

\- **Pues parece que lo ascendieron a general muy rápido, olvídate de él, tenemos que pedirles ayuda médica, parece que te hubiera arrollado un auto.**

\- **¿Donde esta Twilight?**

\- **E estado observando, en total somos como 100 y ella no esta entre nosotros y tampoco sus amigas.**

\- **¿Puedes ver a Sunset Shimmer en algún sitio?**

\- **Tampoco la e visto a ella.**

\- **Maldita sea** \- se toco la cabeza y al retirar su mano la sintió húmeda, aun no podía ver pero sabía que era una mancha de sangre - **esos malditos me golpearon de tal forma que apenas me puedo acordar que paso con ellas, ni siquiera puedo abrir los ojos.**

\- **Deja de hablar y camina** \- dijo su compañero de banda ayudándolo a caminar - **por lo que dijo ese hombre solo podemos esperar a que nos digan que hacer.**

\- **Eso es lo que mas me inquieta.**

\- **¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAN DICIENDO?** \- un joven de piel morada y cabello negro que llevaba un par de lentes negros se adelanto del resto del grupo y se puso a unos metros del ahora general mientras los soldados se preparaban sus armas, a pesar de eso el joven no mostró el menor temor - **CON QUE DERECHO NOS HAN SECUESTRADO DE NUESTROS HOGARES Y ENCERRADO EN ESTE LUGAR SIN DARNOS EXPLICACIÓN ALGUNA!**

**\- Esa voz -** Flash Sentry trato de abrir sus golpeados ojos con dificultad y pudo ver al joven que gritaba hecho una furia **\- ¿Hudson Blues?**

**\- ¿QUIEN SE CREEN QUE SON PARA HACERNOS LLAMAR "SU PROPIEDAD"? ESTE ES UN PAÍS LIBRE POR ESO PAGAMOS NUESTROS MALDITOS IMPUESTOS ¿NO ES ASÍ?**

\- **Dije que no hagan preguntas** \- Huge saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo y lo lanzo con gran puntería dándole justo en la frente al joven que comenzó a tambalearse mientras sus lentes negros caían al suelo y se rompían.

\- **HUDSOOOOON!** \- La multitud entro en pánico y comenzaron a correr por todas partes, Flash se olvido de todo su dolor por un instante y abrió completamente los ojos viendo como el cuerpo de su amigo caía en cámara lenta al piso, saco fuerzas de quien sabe donde y se alejo de Bass Trhob quien se había quedado en shock al ver la muerte de Hudson Blues quien también era su amigo, el joven de cabello azul corrió a pesar de las heridas y el dolor solo para caer rendido a unos pasos del cuerpo de su amigo, se golpeo la cara contra el piso pero no le importo y comenzó a arrastrarse hasta poner sus manos sangrantes sobre el cadáver del joven - **amigo...** \- las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos morados por los golpes mientras agachaba la cabeza y se lanzaba a llorar sin consuelo sobre el pecho de su amigo quien aun mantenía sus ojos abiertos con el cuchillo clavado en la frente.

\- **CÁLMENSE TODOS!** \- Huge Spector hizo un gesto con su mano y los soldados comenzaron a disparar al suelo a pocos metros de los estudiantes aumentando el pánico entre ellos pero acorralándolos en un espacio cada vez mas reducido - **la información la proporcionamos nosotros, todos ustedes serán trasladados a una de nuestras instituciones mas importantes en un rato, ahora guarden silencio.**

**\- Muévete niño** \- uno de los soldados aparto a Flash de una patada mientras otros dos cargaban el cuerpo de Hudson Blues y lo lanzaban dentro de un contenedor.

\- **MALDITOS!** \- Flash se arrastraba apretando los dientes pero los soldados no le dieron importancia alguna - ¡**SON UNOS SANGUINARIOS!**

\- **Flash tranquilo** \- Bass Trhob lo ayudo a levantarse y lo contuvo ya que este aun trataba de correr - **tranquilízate! no me obligues a usar la fuerza contigo.**

\- **¿Acaso no lo viste? Mataron a Hudson.**

\- **¿Y QUE CARAJO PIENSAS HACER AL RESPECTO?** \- Flash se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el rostro de su amigo que también tenía los ojos rojos por las lagrimas - **ESTA MUERTO YA! ¿Acaso quieres que te maten a ti también?**

\- **Bass...** \- el corpulento joven se tranquilizo y soltó a Flash quien se tambaleo un poco pero luego recupero el equilibrio.

\- **Las cosas son así Flash, se realista** \- se limpio las pocas lagrimas de sus ojos - **ahora solo estamos nosotros, no dejes que te maten a ti también.**

\- **Lo se** \- trato de dar unos pasos pero nuevamente estuvo a punto de caer por suerte Bass fue mas rápido y lo sostuvo antes de que su cara toque el piso de nuevo.

\- **Será mejor esperar a que ese "general" de las ordenes, tal ves ahí dentro se tomen la molestia de curar tus heridas.**

Pasaron unos minutos y finalmente las gigantescas puertas de la estructura que tenían en frente se abrieron dejando salir a otro grupo de soldados que se pararon frente al general Huge haciendo un saludo militar, este camino hasta quedar en medio de la entrada y levanto el altavoz.

\- **El complejo que tienen en frente suyo es una prisión de máxima seguridad y al mismo una de las mas grandes instalaciones de investigación del gobierno** \- los estudiantes se miraron entre si confundidos - **seguramente habrán escuchado una que otra cosa acerca de este lugar, por motivos de seguridad es que esta ubicado en medio del desierto que es donde nos encontramos ahora mismo, su ubicación exacta no les será revelada pero solo les puedo asegurar que en el supuesto caso que alguno de ustedes intente escapar no duraran ni tres días antes de que la sed y el calor consuman sus cuerpos -** el temor y la desesperanza lleno los rostros de los jóvenes - **así que esta en sus manos cooperar con nuestra investigación o serán libres de elegir la muerte que mas les guste ¿alguna pregunta?** \- ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra después de ver lo que paso con el ultimo que se atrevió a hablar - **así me gusta, todos serán asignados a distintas habitaciones que compartirán junto con dos compañeros, desgraciadamente el papeleo fue muy molesto así que algunos tendrán que convivir con uno que otro de nuestros huéspedes, espero que aquellos que tengan esa suerte puedan llevarse bien con ellos -** en ese momento Bass Trhob levanto la mano mientras que con el otro brazo ayudaba a Flash a estar de pie **\- habla muchacho.**

**\- ¿Se nos proporcionara atención medica? -** Flash lo miro sorprendido y Huge simplemente sonrió.

**\- Claro que si, después de todo los necesitamos con vida... bueno, con unos cuantos es suficiente -** hizo unas señas con las manos y dos soldados se acercaron a Flash y lo tomaron sin mucho cuidado.

**\- Hey... ¿que hacen? ¿a donde me llevan? -** no tenía fuerzas para resistirse y tampoco era una buena opción así que solo giro la cabeza y vio como Bass Trhob lo miraba con una expresión que reflejaba preocupación pero al mismo tiempo impotencia, lo subieron en una camioneta y esta arranco hacia el interior del enorme complejo.

\- **No se preocupen** \- el general de piel naranja se subió a otra camioneta junto con dos de sus soldados - **ustedes también van a entrar pero primero necesito que firmen algunas cosas, recuerden que no tienen opción así que no intenten hacer trampa** \- la camioneta arranco en la misma dirección que la otra mientras un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro llegaban cargando unos papeles y obligaban a los estudiantes a hacer una fila.

Un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón era despertado con un balde de agua fría, se levanto exaltado y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, estaba dentro de una celda vistiendo un uniforme naranja y tres hombres corpulentos estaban parados en frente suyo riendo, uno de ellos cargaba un balde vacío, tiro el balde al piso y agarro al hombre con fuerza mientras lo miraba de forma siniestra.

\- **¿Me recuerda oficial?** \- Pierce Cross soltó un leve suspiro y luego sonrió de forma inocente.

\- **Tomas Strong, cuanto tiempo, parece que tu y tus amigos han estado haciendo ejercicio.**

\- **Así es Pierce, y ahora vamos a hacer ejercicio con tu cara.**

\- **Inténtenlo** \- Pierce cambio su expresión por una sonrisa confiada y se preparo para lo que venía.

Tomas Strong levanto su puño listo para descargar toda su furia sobre el rostro del ex oficial pero este fue mas rápido y le dio un rodillazo en sus partes intimas obligandolo a bajar la guardia, entonces aprovecho la oportunidad y le propino un gancho en la barbilla, sus compañeros no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados, uno de ellos se abalanzo directo a Pierce pero este lo esquivo y uso el cuerpo casi inconsciente de Tomas como escudo dejando que su compañero terminara el trabajo cosa que lo enfureció mucho mas, el otro tomo una silla que estaba por ahí y se la lanzo pero en un rápido movimiento este la tomo y dio una vuelta devolviéndosela con mucho mas fuerza de la que este se la había lanzado cosa que lo izo retroceder muchos metros cayendo encima de un par de reos que estaban caminando por ahí, estos se molestaron y empezaron a golpearlo, el resto de los presos comenzaron a animar la pelea mientras otro grupo se juntaba para ver pelear al ex oficial contra el otro compañero de Tomas Strong, todos gritaban como monos mientras los dos contrincantes se movían analizando cada movimiento del otro pero para sorpresa de Pierce el criminal saco un cuchillo y trato de apuñalarlo pero este daba saltos cortos evitando el contacto directo con él hasta que su rival dio un paso muy largo y este aprovecho para aplicarle una llave en el brazo que portaba el cuchillo obligandolo a soltarlo con un grito de dolor, luego le propino un rodillazo en el abdomen y termino con un cabezazo que lo dejo completamente fuera de combate.

Todos los presos estaban extasiados por el combate gritando como locos y aplaudiendo, Pierce levanto la vista y vio lo que tenía a su alrededor, comenzó a girar sobre si mismo viendo a su "publico" y por un momento sintió ganas de levantar los brazos y gritar como ellos lo hacían pero un viejo recuerdo vino a su mente, uno en el que un hombre algo mayor vestido de oficial se bajaba de un auto frente a una casa, de la puerta de esta un niño de no mas de 10 años salía corriendo emocionado por ver a su padre vivo un día mas ya que sabía perfectamente que con el trabajo que tenía cada ves que salía había cierta probabilidad de que no regresara, el recuerdo fue corto pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlo de ese estado en el que estaba a punto de entrar.

\- **TODOS QUIETOS!** \- un grupo de oficiales entro a la escena acorralando a los reos con sus armas, uno de ellos que parecía ser el de mayor rango se acerco a Pierce con cara de pocos amigos - **miren que tenemos aquí, hace unos días eras uno de los mejores oficiales que esta agencia pudo tener y ahora estas armando el caos en una prisión estatal.**

\- **Bueno...** \- Pierce se rasco la cabeza mientras esbozaba su típica sonrisa inocente - **supongo que usted sabe mas de prisiones que yo, debería de estar acostumbrado a ver escenas como estas.**

\- **Todos aquí son unos animales, solo mírelos.**

\- **Defender la integridad de uno mismo o de alguien mas no es cosa solo de animales señor, también lo hacen los humanos** \- el oficial frunció el ceño y se puso mucho mas cerca de Pierce quien no retrocedió ni un centímetro y tampoco borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- **Es idea mía o me esta sermoneando un criminal.**

\- **No soy un criminal señor, fui inculpado.**

\- **Eso dicen todos los bastardos aquí.**

\- **Le aseguro que le estoy diciendo la verdad señor.**

\- **Pues adivina que... no te creo un carajo** \- el oficial escupió en el rostro de Pierce quien solo bajo la mirada y se limpio con la manga de su uniforme - **encierrenlo en solitario! A PAN Y AGUA!** \- tres soldados escoltaron a Pierce que no ofreció ninguna resistencia. Los presos lo adulaban por su impresionante demostración en combate y eso que ni siquiera había mostrado ni la mitad de lo que realmente era capaz de hacer.

El eclipse continuaba su camino pero el día aun se veía bastante oscuro, frente a un edificio blanco tres camionetas se estacionaban y de ellas bajaban un grupo de militares escoltando a tres chicas, una de cabello rubio, otra de piel blanca y cabello violeta y finalmente una de cabello rosa, las tres tenían una expresión de terror en sus rostros y no dejaban de temblar.

\- **Vamos caminen!** \- grito uno de los soldados dándole un empujón a Applejack, las tres comenzaron a caminar sin ánimos, en sus rostros se podía ver un shock terrible, se podría decir en ellos que prácticamente habían perdido las ganas de vivir.

Las puertas del sitio se abrieron dejando salir a dos hombres corpulentos vestidos completamente de blanco que miraban a las nuevas pacientes con una extraña sonrisa en sus rostros.

\- **¿Ellas son las que envía el gobernador?** \- le pregunto uno de ellos a un soldado.

\- **Así es, no nos importa lo que hagan con ellas con tal de que se queden en encerradas aquí y que nadie y repito NADIE sepa su ubicación... ¿quedo claro?**

\- **Si se trata de Frank Sutler quien es quien para negarle algo** \- el hombre soltó una risa y se encogió de hombros - **por supuesto que los favores se pagan con favores** \- el soldado levanto su arma sacandole la sonrisa tipo.

\- **No nos tomes por tontos, eso ya lo arreglamos con el encargado de este sitio, si quieren algún hueso pidanselo a él** \- retiro el arma e hizo un gesto para que el resto de los soldados escoltaran a los tres elementos de la armonía.

Estaban caminando por un pasillo completamente blanco iluminado solo por unos cuantos focos que colgaban del techo, todo se veía muy limpio, demasiado en realidad, del otro lado de algunas de las puertas se podían escuchar gritos dementes y uno que otro llanto, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una habitación muy grande con tres camas, en ese momento les inyectaron unos sedantes y se quedaron completamente dormidas.

\- **¿Vendrán por ellas en algún momento?** \- pregunto el hombre que sostenía la jeringa.

\- **Por lo que tengo entendido lo único que quiere el gobernador es borrarlas del mapa, pero las necesitamos con vida, así que parte de su trabajo es que no se mueran por nada en el mundo.**

\- **No se preocupen, en este manicomio tenemos de todo y sabemos como tomar las medidas de seguridad adecuadas en caso de que intenten... ya sabe, suicidarse.**

\- **Contamos con ustedes, es indispensable que se mantengan con vida, al menos hasta que termine la investigación** \- el soldado hizo un saludo militar y se retiro junto con su equipo, el hombre de blanco llamo a unas enfermeras para que les cambiaran la ropa a las chicas y luego las ataran a las camas de forma que no puedan moverse.

Pasaron un par de horas y el eclipse parecía llegar a su etapa final, sin embargo el día seguía igual de gris ya que un grupo de nubes dificultaba el paso de los rayos del sol, la tarde estaba por caer y Applejack comenzaba despertar con un gran adormecimiento en todo su cuerpo.

\- **¿Donde estoy?** \- trato de mover sus brazos y piernas pero noto que estos estaban atados a una cama - **¿que nos paso? ¿CHICAS?** \- no obtuvo respuesta alguna, trato de levantar la cabeza y a su costado habían dos camas mas pegadas a la suya en las que estaban Rarity y Pinkie Pie aun durmiendo - **DESPIERTEN MALDICIÓN!**

\- **¿Qu... que?** \- Rarity fue la primera en reaccionar, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al verse en el mismo estado que Applejack, atada a una cama y vestida solo con una bata blanca - **¿que significa esto?** \- el miedo comenzó a reflejarse en su rostro - **¿Applejack? ¿Pinkie?**

\- **Todo se fue al diablo** \- dijo Pinkie Pie aun con los ojos cerrados.

\- **¿Pinkie? ¿Que estas diciendo?** \- en ese momento todos los últimos recuerdos volvieron a la mente de Applejack cosa que la lleno de tristeza pero dada la situación no podía darse el lujo de deprimirse, tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a sus amigas - **no digas eso... aun nos tenemos entre nosotras** \- Pinkie Pie no respondió, ni siquiera abría los ojos.

\- **Pikie cariño... mírame** \- le dijo Rarity con una voz suave y cariñosa - **vamos... mírame** \- Pinkie giro su cabeza y abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de Rarity que estaba en una cama pegada a su izquierda - **todo va a estar bien ¿me oyes?, todo va a estar bien** \- trato de estirar su mano a pesar del amarre para poder alcanzar la de Pinkie y la tomo tiernamente apretándola con fuerza - **debemos de ser fuertes, haslo por los señores cake y sus hijos y por tus padres, ellos habrían querido que sigas sonriendo** \- eso ultimo provoco que sus ojos se humedecieran pero justo cuando iba a decir algo la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un hombre obeso vestido de blanco.

\- **Que tierno** \- dijo con una voz grave y tenebrosa.

\- **¿Quien es usted? ¿Por que nos tiene en este lugar?** \- Applejack comenzó a forcejar con los amarres tratando de liberarse.

\- **Bueno, ustedes están ahora en un manicomio privado, uno de los mejores del país así que deben de sentirse alagadas.**

\- **¿Un manicomio? Pero nosotras no estamos locas.**

\- **No me importa, fueron ordenes del gobernador y resulta que yo voy a ser quien se encargue de cuidarlas, y créanme que voy a cuidarlas como se merecen** \- el hombre movió las cama de Pinkie Pie y Applejack a unas esquinas dejando en el medio del cuarto la de Rarity, entonces cerro la puerta de la habitación y apago la luz quedando esta iluminada solamente por la luz opaca que del eclipse solar que estaba apunto de terminar.

\- **¿Que estas haciendo? ¿DÉJANOS SALIR?** \- Applejack estaba hecha una furia tratando de romper los amarres inútilmente.

\- **Chicas!** \- Rarity movía la cabeza tratando de ubicar a sus amigas pero lo único que podía ver era el eclipse a través de la ventana y su luz iluminaba todo su cuerpo - **"esta cosa, ¿por que me hace sentir tan mal?"** \- pensó para si misma contemplando el extraño fenómeno.

\- **Haber, ¿que tenemos aquí?** \- el hombre obeso comenzó a caminar en círculos por la cama de Rarity mirándola con una sonrisa perversa mientras se relamía los labios - **parece que vamos a tener una larga tarde hasta que caiga la noche.**

\- **NOOOOO!** \- al escuchar eso Pinkie también comenzó a forcejear mientras el hombre pasaba su mano lentamente por la pierna de Rarity quien empezó a temblar y sollozar de forma descontrolada.

\- **MALDITO! ALÉJATE DE ELLA! AHHHHH!** \- Applejack perdió todo el control pero por mas que se revolcara era imposible romper el metal de las esposas que la sostenían a la cama.

\- **Música para mis oídos** \- el hombre comenzó a quitarse la bata lentamente mientras no apartaba su enferma mirada del cuerpo de Rarity.

**\- AAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

Las gruesas paredes del edificio ahogaban los gritos de impotencia de Applejack, pero afuera de este un hombre de piel azul que vestía un saco marrón y un sombrero negro estaba parado frente al edificio mirando como el eclipse estaba sobre este apunto de terminar, su rostro se veía frío pero al bajar la cabeza un par de lagrimas cayeron al piso y este solo apretó con fuerza el colgante dorado en forma de ojo que estaba en su cuello y se fue caminando sin levantar la mirada.

\- **Señor** \- comenzó a decir en voz baja mientras el cielo se oscurecía cada ves mas por las nubes - **tu que hiciste estos ojos solo para observar, mas no para juzgar ni para actuar, por favor perdona mi desconfianza y dale fuerza a mi corazón para soportar lo que la realidad nos revela y gracias por mantenernos entre los piadosos y no entre los que dejan morir su corazón a manos de la oscuridad que nos invade** \- soltó el colgante y miro con ira al eclipse que finalmente libero al sol solo para que este fuera tapado por las nubes - **la pesadilla milenaria se ha liberado de su prisión tal como en el cuento, que la vida se apiade de este mundo y de sus habitantes** \- luego comenzó a caminar hasta perderse al doblar en una esquina.

En una prisión estatal femenina, una joven de piel naranja y cabello color amarillo y rojo era escoltada dentro de una celda algo pequeña pero con todo lo necesario, lanzó un suspiro de alivio ya que temía que la vayan a meter junto con alguna otra delincuente que fuera a causarle alguno que otro problema.

\- **Esos malditos** \- dijo Sunset para si misma sentándose en la cama y mirando su uniforme naranja - **espero que mis amigas estén en un lugar mejor... en serio lo espero** \- se recostó y trato de dormir un rato hasta que llegue el momento de cenar.

Pasaron un par de horas y ya todas las reclusas estaban sentándose en el espacio que usaban como comedor, era una gran sala de dos pisos, arriba se podían ver unos cuantos balcones que daban a otros sitios como lavanderías y demás, había suciedad a donde quiera que observara cosa que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo "es una prisión después de todo" pensó para si misma logrando mantenerse en su compostura por el momento.

Al rato ya estaban todas sentadas y comiendo mientras hablaban en tono muy elevado cosa que si le llegaba a molestar a Sunset pero no podía darse el lujo de hablar, la comida era asquerosa pero eso tampoco le importaba, siempre y cuando no la mate todo estaba bien.

\- **Hey! pero que casualidad** \- una voz desconocida se escucho a espaldas de Sunset quien se hizo la sorda y siguió comiendo, sabía que se dirigía a ella pero creyó que lo mejor era ignorarla - **no te hagas la especial que sabes muy bien que te estoy hablando a ti** \- a Sunset Shimmer no le quedo otra, soltó el cubierto y giro lentamente la cabeza encontrándose con una chica de pelo corto y rubio que la miraba seriamente - **yo se quien eres** \- Sunset miro a sus alrededores y por suerte para ella nadie le estaba prestando atención a la conversación.

\- **Lo siento, pero debes de estarme confundiendo con alguien mas.**

\- **No te hagas la tonta, tu historia es muy famosa.**

**\- ¿De que hablas?**

**\- Ya sabes, de la chica que vino de otra dimensión e intento secuestrar a un puñado de estudiantes.**

\- **Eso es solo una leyenda, yo también la he oído, no hay forma de que algo como eso sea posible.**

**\- Bueno, la "leyenda" dice que la joven era de piel anaranjado pálido y cabello de color rojo y amarillo.**

**\- Hay millones de chicas con esa descripción.**

\- **Pero resulta que yo estudie en la misma escuela antes de que me encerraran y aunque no estuve en ese momento se todo lo que paso por fuentes confiables** \- los ojos de Sunset se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso, había quedado expuesta, miro a todos lados asegurándose que nadie le preste atención a su conversación.

\- **¿Que diablos quieres para que te calles la boca?** \- la reclusa sonrió y se inclino para hablarle al oído.

\- **Escúchame bien, puedo hacer que tu vida en este sitio sea muy miserable, o puedo ayudarte, todo depende de mi ¿se entiende?** \- Sunset asintió con la cabeza, su mirada era retadora y sin ningún temor en ella - **hablaremos luego.**

La reclusa se alejo subiendo las escaleras y Sunset también se levanto de su asiento rumbo al baño, en encerró en una de las cabinas y comenzó a golpear la pared con fuerza, en realidad tenía ganas de gritar pero no podía llamar la atención en ese lugar, la frustración que sentía era enorme y tenía que desahogarla de alguna manera, una ves que termino salio de la cabina y se lavo la cara un par de veces frente al espejo.

\- **Maldita sea** \- dijo al borde de las lagrimas - **Equestria se fue al demonio, ahora este mundo también se esta llendo al demonio, ¿que acaso no se puede encontrar la paz en esta maldita vida?**

\- **Te has vuelto débil Sunset Shimmer.**

\- **¿Quien dijo eso?** \- miro a todas partes pero aunque parezca raro estaba completamente sola en el baño - **¿quien esta ahí?**

\- **Nadie esta aquí, solo tu** \- giro su cabeza con algo de temor y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a su reflejo en el espejo mirándola con una sonrisa siniestra tal como lo solía hacer en sus días de maldad.

\- **¿Que... como es esto posible?**

\- **Vamos Sunset, tu sabes que todo es posible.**

\- **Pero... aquí no existe la magia, debo de estar volviéndome loca.**

\- **Es cierto, este mundo no tiene ningún tipo de magia, pero eso no quiere decir que no exista el poder.**

\- **No se como es que esta pasando esto ni me importa, pero se perfectamente a que te refieres y sería bueno que sepas que ya abandone toda esa basura, los elementos de la armonía me purificaron.**

\- **¿En serio? Ja!** \- lanzo una risa presumida - **abandonaste todo y mira en lo que te convertiste, los elementos te han vuelto débil y dependiente, tienes potencial, apenas llegaste a este mundo supiste adaptarte perfectamente gracias tu gran intelecto, aprendiste facilmente a hackear bases de datos y lograste separar a las demás enviándoles mensajes falsos y en menos de lo que esperabas ya eras la reina tres años seguidos, tu sabes que nunca has sido un poni normal, eras especial mucho mejor que el resto, tu mereces mucho mas de lo que esa tonta de la princesa Celestia no se atrevió a enseñarte.**

\- **Cállate!** \- Sunset se tapo la boca ya que alguien mas podría escucharla - **e reconocido el error que cometí en el pasado y comprendo porque me expulso de la academia de magia en Canterlot y no pienso caer de nuevo en lo mismo.**

\- **Razona un poco, este mundo solo le ofrece sufrimiento a los que actúan de forma tan "noble" como intentas hacerlo inútilmente, yo te ofrezco crecer** \- el reflejo puso su mano en el borde del espejo esperando que Sunset haga lo mismo - **vamos, vuelve a ser quien eras antes, vuelve a tu antigua gloria y dominemos este lugar tal como lo hicimos en la secundaria de Canterlot** \- Sunset estiro la mano y la fue acercando lentamente al espejo.

Un par de reclusas entraron al baño hablando entre ellas pero al levantar la mirada se llevaron una extraña sorpresa, Sunset Shimmer estaba parada frente al espejo ocultando la mirada con su cabello, su puño derecho estaba sangrando y el espejo tenía una enorme raja.

\- **Oye! ¿que diablos es lo que te pasa?** \- dijo una de las reclusas, Sunset giro la cabeza forma tenebrosa intimidando a las dos chicas que la observaban de forma extraña pero al levantar la mirada esta simplemente las observo con indiferencia y acaricio su puño sangrante con la otra mano.

\- **No pasa nada, solo que... comienzo a odiar a los espejos** \- luego de decir eso salio del baño dejando un tanto extrañadas al par de reclusas que se miraron entre si sin saber que decir.

Finalmente llego la noche trayendo consigo solo mas oscuridad, las calles de la ciudad seguían vacías dando un aspecto tenebroso, en medio de estas un joven de piel gris y cabello negro estaba caminando muy agitado mirando a todas partes como buscando algo o alguien, finalmente se sentó en una banca y saco se teléfono celular.

\- **Hola** \- la llamada fue contestada pero nadie hablaba del otro lado de la linea - **¿hay alguien ahí? ¿hola?**

\- **¿Corazón Mecánico?**

\- **¿Quien mas puede ser?** \- respondió el joven de forma sarcástica aunque sin demostrar emoción alguna en su voz - **¿que te pasa?**

\- **Nada importante, por favor dime que localizaste a la bondad.**

\- **Negativo, ya busque en todas partes, no tengo idea de donde puede haberse metido.**

\- **Por lo menos sabemos que no esta en manos del gobierno ni de los terroristas, ahora solo nos queda esperar a que todo se aclare, las cosas se están moviendo demasiado rápido y no tenemos los recursos ni los agentes suficientes para actuar.**

\- **Quieres decir que realmente vas a cancelar la operación.**

\- **Yo no tomo ninguna decisión por mi cuenta, no tenemos opción, tu solo sobrevive y mantente alerta hasta que termine de ordenar las cosas con mis superiores, entonces veremos que hacer.**

\- **Esta bien.**

\- **Recuerda hacer un reporte de todo lo que encuentres.**

\- **Lo tendré en cuenta** \- colgó el teléfono y empezó a caminar en dirección a su actual hogar - **maldita sea, estoy tan cansado... ¿ah?** \- sintió una vibración en su bolsillo y saco su reloj notando que un grupo de manecillas giraba de manera anormal - **"¿que extraño?"** \- comenzó a caminar buscando el punto en el que las manecillas se movieran con mas fuerza y termino parado frente a la ventana de una casa, observo a través de ella y vio a un hombre mirándose fijamente al espejo sin mover ni un musculo - **"no entiendo, esta radiación solo puede significar una cosa y eso es contaminación psicológica"** \- siguió observando al hombre por un par de minutos y este no se apartaba del espejo, finalmente se aburrió y se retiro con muchas preguntas rondando por su mente, a los pocos minutos desde el interior de la casa se escucho el sonido de tres disparos, uno detrás de otro.

Un helicóptero negro surcaba los oscuros cielos a través del desierto, en el habían dos hombres a bordo a parte del piloto, uno de ellos era un hombre mayor de piel lila y cabello blanco y el otro mas o menos de la misma edad pero de cabello negro y piel gris oscuro.

\- **Señor Frank Sutler perdone mi falta de cortesía pero ¿realmente considera conveniente dejarle este trabajo a Huge Spector?**

\- **No te preocupes por él Duncan, lo único que quería era darle un puesto bonito para que se quede satisfecho y se aleje de nuestro camino, solo le di un uniforme y una placa el poder lo tengo yo y se lo puedo quitar cuando se me de la gana... cambiando de tema ¿esta confirmada la muerte de Mislead Appear?**

\- **Nosotros mismos contemplamos como voló su propio escondite en mil pedazos es imposible que haya sobrevivido a eso.**

\- **Estas subestimando a este terrorista, mis mejores soldados han tenido que lidiar con él y sus seguidores por muchos años, no creo que nos la haya dejado tan fácil... de todas formas, aun lo necesitamos con vida, así que quiero que tomes una mascara y grabes unos vídeos, con la identidad de Mislead Appear bajo nuestro control podemos sembrar el terror y al mismo tiempo poner una solución, así la población confiara en nuestro sistema y eso me mantendrá al mando.**

\- **Es una gran estrategia sin duda pero... ¿no cree que sería mejor esperar a que se haya confirmado la muerte del verdadero Mislead Appear?**

\- **Al contrario Duncan, si ese bastardo sigue con vida tenemos que actuar antes de que vuelva a hacer de las suyas, eso confundirá a sus secuaces y nos dará una ventaja sobre ellos, al menos hasta que se den cuenta de la verdad, no creo que dure mucho así que tenemos que ser rápidos.**

\- **Me parece perfecto** \- Duncan Drums tomo la mascara que habían encontrado después de la explosión y se la puso - **esto cambia completamente las cosas.**

\- **Me encanta cuando la suerte juega a nuestro favor** \- Frank Sutler tomo el recipiente que tenía los elementos de la armonía y lo abrió soltando un brillo que iluminaba su rostro sonriente - **no puedo esperar a ver de que son capaces estos artefactos de semejante poder, si las historias que esos cuentos antiguos hablaban sobre ellos son ciertas entonces nuestro dominio esta prácticamente asegurado.**

\- **Las cosas están marchando bien, ahora solo queda esperar y ser cuidadosos** \- su teléfono empezó a sonar y se quito la mascara para contestarlo - **¿Hola?** \- se escucho una voz decir algo desde el otro lado de la linea y los ojos de Duncan se abrieron como platos - **¿como que no están? Las envié junto con dos patrullas... ¿fueron atacadas? y ¿encontraron los cuerpos?... no importa de todas formas ellas ya no son problema nuestro** \- colgó el teléfono y vio la expresión del gobernador - **no se preocupe no es nada importante.**

\- **Yo soy quien decide que es y que no es importante, así que habla.**

\- **Las patrullas que transportaban a Celestia y su hermana Luna fueron atacadas, no se encontraron sus cuerpos así que se supone que fueron secuestradas.**

\- **Tienes razón, no importan, lo que si estaría bueno sería localizar a las otras portadoras de los elementos.**

\- **Eso puede ser complicado, no tenemos ninguna información sobre su ubicación, lo mas probable es que también hayan sido secuestradas.**

\- **Ese es un problema, no me importa lo que hagan ya que si no están las seis juntas son inútiles pero si una de ellas llega a morir vamos a tener que buscar a otra portadora para alimentar a los elementos y no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo puede tomarnos eso.**

\- **Lo que importa es que tiene solución.**

\- **Así es** \- cerro el recipiente con los elementos y comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras el helicóptero se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Eran exactamente las 3 de la mañana, un hombre vestido de negro que al mismo tiempo llevaba una mascara azul caminaba con dificultad por una calle de tierra hasta que encontró la entrada a una cloaca, se detuvo unos segundos y luego empezó a silbar una canción antigua mientras se adentraba a las profundidades de ese oscuro pasaje. Luego de unos minutos se encontró frente a frente con otro hombre que vestía una túnica azul y también traía puesta una mascara.

\- **La contraseña** \- dijo el hombre de la túnica azul.

\- **Las estrellas la ayudaran a escapar y traerá consigo la noche eterna.**

\- **Contraseña aceptada, sígueme** \- ambos extraños caminaron por un rato hasta que uno de ellos se detuvo frente a una puerta de metal que tenía grabado el símbolo de un eclipse y toco tres veces, al rato la puerta se abrió y ambos entraron cerrándola con fuerza.

Ahora estaban en un túnel de roca oscuro y algo húmedo, iluminado solo por velas y una que otra lampara antigua, siguieron caminando hasta llegar al fondo donde un grupo de diez hombres enmascarados y con túnicas los estaban esperando.

\- **¿Que es lo que has hecho durante este tiempo Mislead Appear?** \- pregunto uno de ellos que en vez de mascara traía puesto un yelmo azul oscuro que solo dejaba ver sus ojos y su boca - **ese es el nombre con el que te has hecho tan famoso.**

\- **Me e convertido en el líder de una organización terrorista y tengo hombres e instituciones ocultas en muchas partes del mundo, desde que nos enteramos del retorno de la magia hace dos años y medio logre mantener cerca mio a la Equestre que se quedo en este mundo luego de ser purificada por los elementos, Sunset Shimmer a trabajado conmigo sin saber nada de esto y gracias a ella e podido obtener información sobre el resto de las portadoras gracias a estas cosas** \- levanto su mano y mostró lo que parecía ser un micrófono negro diminuto, imposible de ver a simple vista - **es tecnología avanzada que robamos del gobierno, por supuesto que ella nunca se entero, todo marchaba de acuerdo a lo planeado pero fui traicionado y uno de mis subordinados mas leales se sacrifico para hacerles creer que he muerto en su lugar.**

\- **Por el momento nos conviene que te tengan por muerto.**

**\- ¿Y que hay del resto de mis subordinados en el exterior? Ellos no saben nada de esto, solo acudieron a mi por necesidad, sin un líder no les veo ningún futuro.**

\- **No te preocupes mas por eso, la hora esta cerca y a partir de este momento tendremos una nueva guía, alguien capaz de contener toda la corrupción y la sabiduría que el espíritu de la oscuridad nos ofrece, las portadoras no son una amenaza ahora que han sido separadas y dos de ellas están bajo nuestra custodia pero debemos asegurarnos de que no mueran, sería un problema si los elementos encuentran nuevos dueños, solo las necesitamos separadas nada más** \- de un rincón oscuro dos hombres salieron cargando una hamaca en la que estaba recostada la ex subdirectora Luna aparentemente desnuda cubierta por una manta blanca y de otro rincón tres hombres mas aparecieron arrastrando a la ex directora Celestia quien estaba en un estado muy lamentable.

\- **¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Que quieren de mí?** \- dijo con dificultad la mujer de piel blanca mientras el hombre con el casco azul arrastraba un gran espejo y lo ponía frente a la hamaca de Luna que ahora estaba en el piso - **Luna! ¿Que van a hacer con ella?!** \- Celestia trato de forcejear pero los hombres la tiraron al piso por la fuerza.

\- **Tranquila mujer** \- el hombre del yelmo se paro en frente suyo - **el día de hoy vas a ayudarnos a liberar la verdadera naturaleza de este mundo, aquello que ha permanecido oculto por un milenio.**

\- **Ya casi es hora** \- dijo Mislead Appear sacando un reloj de bolsillo bastante viejo y algo golpeado, noto que eran las 3:32 - **queda un minuto** \- dos enmascarados de gran musculatura levantaron a Celestia y la tiraron a los pies de Luna quien comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia.

\- **¿Hermana?** \- giro su cabeza y vio a su hermana tirada en el piso y detrás suyo uno de los enmascarados sostenía una enorme hacha listo para dejarla caer sobre la cabeza de Celestia.

\- **Tranquila Luna** \- dijo tratando de sonar calmada pero las lagrimas en sus ojos reflejaban todo lo contrario - **todo va a estar bien... solo recuerda que te amo y que eso no lo va a cambiar nada ni nadie -** el enmascarado comenzó a levantar el hacha lentamente **\- SE FUERTE!**

_**¡THUD!**_

El hombre dejo caer el hacha decapitando a Celestia en el acto, los ojos de Luna se abrieron como platos y su mente se quebró, la escena era tan escalofriante que algunos de los miembros retrocedieron para no mancharse con la sangre que salía del cuello de la ex directora formando un charco en el piso.

\- **Es hora** \- dijo el hombre del casco tomando a Luna con fuerza y poniéndola frente al espejo - **ahora dime ¿que ves?** \- Luna había perdido todo rastro de razón por el shock de ver a su hermana morir de forma tan macabra, sin embargo al ver su reflejo en el espejo se vio a si misma pero de un color mas oscuro al igual que su cabello y una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

\- **Pobre Luna** \- dijo el reflejo - **ya no tienes nadie que te quiera y te haga compañía** \- el reflejo estiro sus manos saliendo de la superficie del espejo para tocar el rostro de Luna, sin embargo ninguno de los presentes era capaz de ver eso solo ella - **mírate, tan quebrada, tan vacía y a la ves tan fuerte, tan sabía y tan inteligente, eres el recipiente perfecto.**

El cuerpo de Luna se tambaleo un poco y luego cayo desplomada en el piso, los hombres miraban la escena en silencio absoluto hasta que levantó un brazo y luego se fue levantando de forma tenebrosa dejando caer la manta que cubría su cuerpo quedando completamente desnuda, trono su cuello un par de veces y luego miro de forma siniestra al hombre con el yelmo azul.

\- **Que pequeño y sucio club de bienvenida el que tienen ustedes** \- dijo Luna con un tono de voz malicioso y juguetón.

\- **Finalmente la corrupción y sabiduría de todo este mundo se ha canalizado en un solo ser** \- dijo en voz alta el hombre del yelmo - **¡arrodíllense ante su nueva guía!** \- todos los hombres se arrodillaron a excepción de Mislead Appear y el hombre con el casco, este camino unos pasos hasta quedar frente a Luna y se quito el yelmo azul revelando que su rostro había sido desfigurado por graves quemaduras - **esto le pertenece su majestad** \- dijo arrodillándose y entregándole el yelmo a Luna.

\- **Gracias caballero** \- se puso el casco y estiro los brazos en cruz, dos hombres cargaron una túnica azul con bordes negros y se la colocaron con cuidado, luego todos se agruparon en un lado y Luna se paro en frente suyo - **mis queridos súbditos, debo agradecerles por haber encontrado un recipiente tan pronto, el tiempo es oro y es momento de que la humanidad vuelva a su naturaleza tal como lo era en los antiguos y gloriosos imperios** \- todos los hombres se levantaron y estallaron en gritos de aprobación - **es hora de que la corrupción tome el control de las pobres y débiles mentes de todos los habitantes de esta época y finalmente decir ¡ADIÓS ARMONÍA! ¡Y BIENVENIDA SEA LA GLORIOSA OSCURIDAD!** \- una vez mas todos estallaron en gritos y ovaciones hasta que el hombre con el rostro lleno de quemaduras se acerco a su nueva reina.

\- **Su majestad, es hora de llevarla a su nuevo palacio, le aseguro que se va a sentir como en casa.**

\- **Eso espero, las estructuras de esta época me enferman, esta gente de hoy en día a perdido todo respeto por las culturas antiguas.**

\- **No se preocupe por eso, apenas tomemos el control vamos a reformar esta sociedad como usted ordene, le explicaremos todos los detalles y los avances apenas lleguemos, me temo que tenemos una fuerte oposición.**

\- **Un grupo de políticos ciegos no es problema para mi, conozco cada rasgo de la psicología humana y se como destruirla, demonos prisa... estoy ansiosa** \- dijo eso ultimo esbozando una sonrisa mientras se relamía los labios.

Todos fueron caminando hasta la salida del túnel detrás de su reina dejando el cuerpo decapitado de Celestia abandonado, una ves que llegaron a la entrada de la cloaca ya los estaba esperando una elegante limusina negra, Luna la miro con desaprobación y espero que un par de hombres le abrieran la puerta, subieron ella junto con el hombre del rostro quemado y Mislead Appear quien una vez adentro se sentó solo en la parte trasera y comenzó a silbar una tonada suave y armoniosa.

Dos camionetas algo viejas se paraban frente a una enorme mansión que estaba decorada con algunos toques medievales, las enormes rejas se abrieron dejándolos pasar hasta detenerse en uno de los jardines al lado de una de las entradas a la mansión, de la puerta trasera de una de las camionetas salían tres hombres cargando a una joven de piel morada y cabello negro con rayas purpuras, estaba inconsciente y la arrastraron hasta la entrada pero se detuvieron al ver que nadie salía de la otra camioneta.

\- **¡Oye!** \- le grito uno de los hombres al que conducía el otro auto - **¿podrías decirle a los otros que ya se pueden bajar?**

\- **Ya se los dije tres veces** \- contesto el conductor bajándose del auto y caminando hasta la puerta trasera más se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que esta no estaba bien cerrada - **¿que carajo?** \- la termino de abrir por completo y vio a los tres hombres inconscientes y ningún rastro de su victima - **¡MALDITA SEA! SE ESCAPO!**

\- **¿Como que se escapo?** \- los otros tres dejaron a Twilight en el piso y se acercaron a la camioneta confirmando lo que les había dicho su compañero - **mierda... el jefe nos va a matar.**

\- **Al menos trajimos a una.**

\- **Igual nos van a descontar algo, no importa, ya no podemos hacer nada** \- cerro la puerta y volvieron a la entrada.

Los cinco terroristas entraron a la mansión arrastrando a Twilight quien a los pocos minutos comenzó a recobrar la consciencia y lo ultimo que pudo ver fue una puerta de metal cerrándose dejándola en total oscuridad.

.

**/watch?v=5R41BRdDLbY**

**NA: Gracias a JonnyElRed por darme la idea para la escena de Fluttershy y a Jazz Garland por haberme ayudado con los nombres a lo largo de todo el fic y por prestarme a su oc Eighth Soul. Y finalmente gracias a todos por leer, recuerden contarme que tal les pareció y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	17. El ultimo en pie

**NA: La primera parte de este capitulo va a ser redactada como una narración omnisciente pero voy a contar algunos hechos de modo que solo voy a hacer un repaso de lo que saben los personajes desde sus puntos de vista y experiencias, el resto de las cosas serán reveladas mas adelante.**

**15\. El ultimo en pie.**

El tiempo paso lentamente para todos en el mundo que estaba detrás del espejo, a partir de esa noche los días cambiaron, el sol apenas brillaba y eso se reflejaba en los ánimos de las personas, caminar por las calles ya no era lo mismo, mientras que a veces se podía ver a niños jugando y a la gente interactuar ahora solo se veía a las personas asustadas y cuidadosas, la cantidad de crímenes había aumentado drasticamente, se habían armado pequeños grupos opositores y las pandillas se habían vuelto cada ves mas violentas, hubo muchos conflictos entre la policía y estos últimos que naturalmente terminaban en derramamientos de sangre que se llevaban mas de una vida inocente con ellos, la naturaleza humana había caído en su totalidad y eso estaba pasando en todo el mundo

**Flash Sentry** despertaba todas las mañanas por el sonido de las sirenas en la famosa prisión a la que habían metido a todos los estudiantes que figuraban en la lista del gobierno, le habían cambiado la ropa por un uniforme gris y cortado el pelo. Las cosas hasta ahora eran muy confusas ya que no se les había dicho nada acerca del motivo de su encierro ni de los fines de este pero eso ya no le importaba a Flash, él solo se había adaptado al día a día en ese lugar el cual no era como una prisión cualquiera, tenían un trato especial, todo ahí era controlado de forma que se sentían parte de "su propiedad". Cada cinco días lo cambiaban de habitación en la que tenía que convivir con dos personas mas, naturalmente eran prisioneros acusados de crímenes tan atroces dignos de ser encerrados en ese lugar haciendo que en ves de convivencia se convirtiera en una lucha por sobrevivir, curiosamente cada ves que estaba en una situación critica algún soldado entraba y ponía orden, "¿POR QUE DIABLOS TIENEN QUE ESPERAR HASTA ESE MOMENTO?" se preguntaba constantemente, en un par de veces se encontró con uno que otro compañero de clases pero todavía no sabía nada sobre su amigo Bass Trhob y el tema era que nunca los dejaban caminar solos por el complejo militar, siempre iban escoltados por alguien a todas partes, hasta ahora no había vuelto a salir a campo abierto lo único que conocía eran los pasillos que recorría junto con algún militar que no retiraba el arma de su espalda hasta que aya llegado a su destino, era como un gran laberinto sin salida, tampoco es que pudiera escapar ya que en el caso milagroso que lo hiciera moriría en medio del desierto.

Muchas preguntas frecuentaban su mente por las noches, ¿que habría sido del resto de sus compañeros? ¿estarían vivos? ¿que sería de Twilight y sus amigas? ¿estarían ahí también? Eso ultimo llamaba mucho su atención, la rutina a la que estaba sometido era la peor prisión incluso mas que la habitación en la que estaba encerrado, naturalmente en las prisiones estatales dejan a los reos interactuar entre ellos, los sacan a campo abierto, les permiten practicar deporte, les permiten estar informados acerca de lo que pasa en el mundo exterior, ahí no había nada de eso, estaban todos encerrados en el mismo complejo sin embargo no se habían vuelto a ver la cara nunca mas, si uno de ellos fuera claustrofobico ya habría muerto por la falta de espacio abierto, no es que los pasillos fueran estrechos pero estar tanto tiempo sin ver el cielo desesperaba a cualquiera, su habitación no tenía ventanas solo un ducto de ventilación muy pequeño, todo eso sumado a que el único momento en el que estaba solo era cuando se encerraba en el baño hacía que la desesperación aumentara a cada segundo por lo que opto por bloquearse y vivir cada día como si no importara nada. En realidad cada ves que se ponía a pensar en el porque de ese trato tan especial lo único que llegaba a concluir era que debía ser alguna especie de tortura psicológica, es como si estuvieran esperando que se canse y deje salir toda su humanidad, tendrían que ser alguna especie de conejillos de indias para algún tipo de experimento enfermo, era lo único que podía pensar.

**Sunset Shimmer** también despertaba en una prisión, pero esta era una común y corriente, desgraciadamente el hecho de no tener a tres soldados vigilandola todo el tiempo como lo era con Flash la ponía en un gran riesgo, una de las reclusas sabía su secreto, por suerte era la única pero si llegaba a abrir la boca todo se terminaría para ella, así que tenía que hacerle favores tanto a ella como a sus compañeras, Sunset siempre fue alguien con una inteligencia prodigiosa tanto en su antigua vida poni como ahora en ese mundo en el que terminó. Entre las cosas que le pedían estaba el trafico de drogas y otros objetos entre los prisioneros y uno que otro negocio que podían manejar por ahí pero mas que nada era lo relacionado con las drogas, al poco tiempo se fue ganando el respeto de sus compañeras pero a pesar de esa supuesta seguridad que le otorgaba su nuevo trabajo había un riesgo mucho mas grande.

Todas las noches cada ves que se miraba al espejo ya no lograba verse a sí misma, veía a la otra Sunset, a la Sunset Shimmer que uso su conocimiento para separar a los estudiantes y controlar la escuela para al final robar el elemento de la magia e intentar conquistar Equestria, su reflejo la acosaba en voces mientras dormía, la tentaba a tomar el control y lo peor de todo es que podía hacerlo, tenía el conocimiento y la astucia para controlar ese lugar, lo único que tenía que hacer era matar a esa reclusa y sabía perfectamente como hacerlo sin que nadie lo supiera, todo era tan tentador, tan fácil para ella. Primero matarla, luego hacerse con el negocio de las drogas, luego avanzar y empezar a hacer tratos con los guardias y seguir subiendo hasta llegar con el encargado de todo ese lugar, podría usar sus conocimientos en informática para serle útil en cosas que había escuchado por ahí, ese hombre estaba mas sucio que todas las reclusas y asesinas juntas, finalmente eso la llevaría a obtener un puesto importante para ellos, deshaciéndose de la competencia sería indispensable y a partir de ese momento cualquier cosa podría pasar, podría pedir lo que quiera.

Golpeo el espejo una vez mas pero esta ves sin romperlo, se había mantenido digna hasta ahora, los elementos de la armonía si que habían hecho su trabajo en ella pero la pregunta era ¿por cuanto tiempo mas?

**Pierce Cross** no la tenía nada fácil contando con el hecho de que el 20 por ciento de los criminales que estaban en esa prisión habían sido capturados por él, siempre estaba metido en alguna pelea que gracias a su duro entrenamiento policial había sabido manejar muy bien pero la autoridad de ese lugar lo terminaba encerrando en solitario, lo único que podía hacer era seguir entrenando, no descuidarse, debía de ser mas fuerte, pero mas que su cuerpo tenía que entrenar su corazón y a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, a pesar de la humillación y la preocupación no debía dejar de luchar. "Dicen que en este mundo nadie hace nada por otros sin pedir nada a cambio, vamos a demostrarles lo contrario" era lo que le decía su padre todo el tiempo y estaba agradecido de haber conocido en su vida a muchas otras personas que compartieran el mismo pensamiento.

Los días pasaban y los conflictos aumentaban, ya no era solo una cuestión de fuerza, era un cuestión de autoridad, si quería sobrevivir ahí tenía que ser astuto por mas que le doliera, se había ganado cierta reputación entre el resto de los reos así que era hora de comenzar a formar vínculos. ¿Tenia miedo de dejarse corromper?... ninguno en lo absoluto, estaba mas que seguro y firme en sus intenciones y objetivos, esos principios no se los podría quitar nadie al igual que su sonrisa, si había algún alma honesta en ese lugar tendría que encontrarla y comenzar a poner un orden a todo ya que lo único que hacían los carceleros era enterrar los cuerpos de quienes eran asesinados por los propios prisioneros sin importarles en lo mas mínimo la identidad de estos, solo en el papeleo.

Desgraciadamente para las portadoras de los elementos las cosas no estaban nada bien, en un manicomio privado desde una de las habitaciones todas las noches se podía escuchar apenas unos gritos ahogados por las gruesas paredes de esta y al cabo de una hora salían dos hombres con una perversa sonrisa en sus rostros y algo sudados. **Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie** no la estaban pasando nada bien, aunque para el dolor de Applejack los hombres solo se habían concentrado en sus dos amigas mientras lo único que ella podía hacer era retorcerse sobre su cama a tal punto que parecía que estuviera al borde de un ataque epiléptico y gritar hasta que la garganta le doliera, parecía que eso los excitara mas ya que de rato en rato se volteaban a verla y reían a carcajadas mientras continuaban con lo suyo, su mente no iba a tardar en quebrarse, no le habría importado lo que le hicieran a ella pero ver a sus dos amigas sufrir de esa forma simplemente era mas de lo que podía soportar, no iba a aguantarlo mucho mas tiempo, no mas.

De **Twilight Sparkle** lo único que se sabía es que fue encerrada en una habitación oculta dentro de una colosal mansión de aspecto medieval, dos veces al día un hombre bajaba las oscuras escaleras y se paraba frente a la puerta de metal, abría una pequeña reja que estaba abajo y deslizaba un plato de comida, luego la cerraba y volvía a subir las escaleras, del otro lado de la puerta solo se podían escuchar un llanto silencioso lleno de impotencia y preocupación.

De **Fluttershy** nada se supo luego de la noche en que se formo el eclipse, se le vio entrar al refugio de animales una ves y nunca mas salio, aunque de ves en cuando se veía a un joven de piel verde claro salir de compras y luego volver al refugio que con el paso del tiempo se había descuidado mucho a tal punto que parecía un edificio abandonado y algunos animales escapaban por las ventanas rotas.

Finalmente **Rainbow Dash**, quien supuestamente fue secuestrada por los terroristas al igual que Twilight sin embargo al abrir la camioneta solo encontraron a tres hombres inconscientes, luego de interrogarlos descubrieron que realmente iban cuatro hombres en ese auto y que fue este ultimo quien tomo por sorpresa a los demás y los noqueó, la identidad del cuarto hombre nunca fue identificada ya que todos ellos llevaban pasamontañas para esconder sus rostros y en el registro de la operación solo estaban ellos tres mas los conductores y el equipo del otro auto por lo que lo interpretaron como una infiltración, tampoco se volvió a saber nada sobre el paradero de Rainbow Dash en los últimos tres meses.

El tiempo había pasado y en un cuarto con muy poca iluminación se veía una figura femenina encapuchada reflejar su silueta sobre un caldero con agua, viendo a los alrededores se podía apreciar que el cuarto tenía apariencia tribal, habían pequeños estantes con libros de aspecto muy antiguo, las paredes eran de piedra y la estructura era algo deforme, no había luz eléctrica solo una antorcha encendida colgando del techo, la entrada era estrecha y completamente deforme, no había puerta apenas tenía el espacio suficiente como para que entre una persona delgada. La mujer encapuchada tira un polvo verde sobre el caldero y este comienza a reflejar una serie de imágenes sueltas en las que se pueden observar los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos después del gran eclipse solar, finalmente termina con una escena en la que se ve al gobernador Frank Sutler parado en medio de una gran planta de energía, a su lado hay un par de científicos los cuales se ven extremadamente cansados, mirando mas de cerca la instalación se puede observar que en el edificio central hay una cámara conectada a cientos de cables y dentro de esta están los elementos de la armonía dentro de contenedores especiales brillando mientras les extraen toda la energía posible siendo que esta es ilimitada.

\- **Que patético** \- dijo la mujer lanzando otro puñado de polvo verde y ahora el caldero reflejaba una gigantesca mansión de aspecto medieval desde fuera, la imagen fue avanzando recorriendo cada pasillo de la estructura viendo como dentro de esta todos los hombres usaban mascaras y vestían trajes muy finos y las mujeres caminaban completamente desnudas usando mascaras también, los únicos que no compartían ninguna de estas dos condiciones eran aquellos que se encargaban del servicio domestico y de la cocina, la escena siguió avanzando hasta llegar a una enorme habitación en cuya entrada se extendía una larga y fina alfombra roja que terminaba en una especie de trono, sentado en este trono estaba Luna con dos mujeres desnudas y enmascaradas a sus lados sirviendole una copa de vino, ella estaba usando una túnica azul con bordes negros, estiro su mano izquierda para tomar el vino y con su mano derecha acariciaba el yelmo azul que reposaba sobre una pequeña mesa de oro a su lado, su sonrisa demostraba una gran maldad y confianza, la escena siguió avanzando hasta que se perdió en sus profundos ojos azules luego de eso solo se vio oscuridad total - **ese si que puede ser un problema... un gran problema** \- dijo la encapuchada dándose la vuelta.

\- **Mi señora** \- un hombre de gran musculatura entro con algo de dificultad por la estrecha entrada de roca, su piel era verde zafiro pero en tonos mucho mas claros, tenía el torso desnudo y llevaba un pantalón marrón algo gastado.

\- **¿Que pasa ahora? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?**

\- **Lamento interrumpirla** \- se postro ante la encapuchada - **ha llegado un hombre que dice trabajar con el gobernador Frank Sutler, quiere hablar con usted.**

\- **Lo se, ya tenía prevista su llegada** \- al salir de la habitación que resulto ser una cueva escondida en medio de una gran cantidad de vegetación se encontraron en medio de una jungla, caminaron un rato llegando a un campo abierto donde un helicóptero los estaba esperando y parado frente a este un hombre de piel lila y cabello blanco.

\- **¿Sabe algo señora? Nos fue imposible ubicarla en sus tierras y estuvimos así de cerca de usar la fuerza contra uno de sus guardias para que nos diga donde se encontraba** \- dijo Duncan Drums con un pie sobre la plataforma del helicóptero.

\- **Se que no viajaste un día entero desde el otro lado del mundo solo para molestarme con tu sarcasmo pobre abogado ambicioso** \- se quito la capucha revelando que era una mujer joven y hermosa de piel morena y cabello lacio de color verde esmeralda pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era sus profundos ojos verdes que parecían brillar cuando sonreía.

\- **¡Vaya! Me dijeron que eras una bruja de mas de 300 años, para mi te ves muy joven -** dijo el abogado con claro sarcasmo y escepticismo.

\- **Ustedes los políticos creen que lo saben todo cuando en realidad su conocimiento es completamente inútil fuera de su jaula, y retomando el tema de la ubicación este solo es el lugar donde vengo a prepararme para el futuro, así que si realmente estas tan apurado como yo deja de molestarte y vamonos de una vez a mis tierras, en el camino hablaremos sobre negocios.**

\- **Pero que carácter, no te dicen bruja solo por hacer cosas raras ¿cierto Crysalis?**

La mujer no respondió solo lo miro con molestia y ambos subieron al helicóptero que se puso en marcha mientras el gran hombre de piel verde se despedía con cortesía desde el suelo. Ya en medio vuelo pasaron por toda la jungla, un viaje corto que no duro mas de 30 minutos y luego comenzaron a sobrevolar un enorme desierto de arena.

\- **Como te estaba diciendo** \- ambos estaban hablando mientras jugaban una partida de ajedrez - **el negocio del petroleo es una fachada, tu sabes muy bien que si el gobernador quisiera tomar estas tierras ya lo habría hecho por la fuerza.**

\- **Se perfectamente lo que pasa por la mente del gobernador Frank Sutler y también por la tuya** **Duncan Drums** \- hizo un movimiento poniendo en jaque a Duncan.

\- **¿En serio? Que miedo.**

\- **Se que toda tu vida has estado exprimiendo hasta la ultima gota de sangre a todos aquellos con los que has hecho tratos, incluida tu esposa a la que supuestamente amabas pero después de su muerte te las arreglaste para mandar a su hijo a una prisión de máxima seguridad junto con los pobres estudiantes que ahora le pertenecen al gobierno como conejillos de indias.**

\- **¿Te tomaste la molestia de investigarme? ¿Acaso eres una admiradora?** \- la voz del abogado aun sonaba sarcástica.

\- **También se que traicionaste a tu ultimo jefe, ese hombre misterioso... ¿como se llamaba?... Mislead Appear, el peligroso líder terrorista.**

\- **Eso te lo pudo haber dicho cualquiera** \- dijo mirando el tablero de ajedrez tratando encontrar una salida pero parecía tener la partida completamente perdida.

\- **También conozco tus verdaderas intenciones para haberte ofrecido a hacer un viaje tan largo y molesto, ahora planeas traicionar al mismo gobernador Frank Sutler y quieres mi ayuda y mis influencias para eso ¿no es así?**

\- **Me rindo** \- dijo acomodando las fichas del tablero - **mira, hasta ahora me has demostrado que tienes un gran intelecto, pero no vine aquí a que me "leas la mente", por favor no trates de engañarme, soy abogado y no creo en todos esos cuentos de magia con los que mantienes la influencia sobre tu gente... ahora si podemos ponernos serios y...** \- no pudo terminar la frase ya que Crysalis pego su rostro al suyo y lo miro con sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes.

\- **Escúchame bien "abogado"** \- su voz sonaba amenazante y sus ojos comenzaban a emitir un brillo apenas perceptible - **no vine aquí a hacerte creer en nada, vine porque yo también estoy interesada en derrocar al gobernador, pero conozco tu naturaleza ambiciosa y traicionera así que déjame ponerte algo en claro** \- Duncan Drums comenzaba a sentirse realmente nervioso, unas cuantas gotas de sudor bajaban por su barbilla - **si huelo en ti la mas mínima intención de traicionarme o de usar a mi gente créeme que te lo voy a hacer pagar... y no quieres saber como la han pasado los que lo han intentado** \- se alejo rápidamente y volvió a su asiento, Duncan estaba respirando agitadamente, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpio la frente.

\- **Okey esta bien, si quieres hacerlo a tu manera no tengo ningún problema.**

\- **Mientes muy bien, pero ya estas advertido, ahora sigamos hablando del tema -** el helicóptero continuo volando por el desierto hasta quedar encima de una enorme ciudad en la que se podían observar unas cuantas instalaciones petroleras.

Una hora después de que se alejaran de la jungla el hombre de piel verde zafiro volvió a la cueva para limpiar y ordenar las cosas pero noto que el caldero seguía brillando, trato de ignorarlo pero su curiosidad fue mas fuerte y al asomar la vista noto que corrían un grupo de imágenes lo cual no le sorprendió ya que su maestra le había mostrado que era capaz de hacer muchas cosas valiéndose de conocimientos ocultos pero aun así no podía comprender nada de lo que veía.

\- **¿Que sera eso?** \- se preguntaba mientras la imagen recorría una ves mas la planta de energía donde tenían a los elementos y se detenía en un edificio de por lo menos 5 pisos lleno de científicos hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de metal que tenía un símbolo de riesgo biológico, el joven acerco su rostro para ver mejor la imagen pero solo se llevo un tremendo susto - **AAAHHH!** \- se escucho un rugido bestial y el agua del caldero exploto salpicándose por todo el lugar, el hombre de piel verde se levanto algo shockeado por el susto y observo el desastre - **"diablos, ahora si que voy a tener trabajo limpiando todo esto, tal ves lo mejor sea informar a mi señora... aunque, puede que me castigue seriamente por hurgar en sus cosas"** \- pensó para si mismo tomando un trapo dispuesto a secar toda el agua.

Así eran las cosas en el mundo ubicado al otro lado del espejo, espejo que ya no existía mas, espejo que fue destruido para salvar ese mundo de una amenaza que jamas llegarían a comprender de un mundo que jamas tendrían que conocer, pero ese mundo aun existía, sumido en el caos y la oscuridad pero aun así existía.

Ahora en el devastado reino de Equestria se podía ver a los ponis plagados con sus cuerpos llenos de venas negras explotando a los pobres prisioneros obligandolos a hacer trabajos forzados sin ninguna recompensa además de dolor tanto físico como emocional. El cielo en esa región se había quedado en un estado crepuscular ya que la princesa Celestia no alcanzo a terminar de bajar el sol antes de que empiece la invasión y ya no había nadie que termine el trabajo. Por estos cielos del ex castillo de las princesas sobrevolaban un grupo de dragones negros lanzando llamaradas demostrando su poder, Equestria no era el único reino caído a manos de la misteriosa plaga que empezó con una expedición de un grupo de grifos al norte congelado, expedición de la cual jamas regresaron y que fue el inicio de un grupo de misteriosas desapariciones que finalmente se resolvió como la invasión de los plagados que alguna ves fueron seres con corazón y alma.

Todos los reinos cayeron a manos de estos seres, las tierras de los ponis, grifos y minotauros se convirtieron en las capitales principales donde fabricaban sus armas usando a los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaban de cada especie, los reinos pequeños como los Changeling o los Diamond Dogs incluso el mismo Imperio de Cristal fueron destruidos por completo y abandonados.

Ahora... una figura equina encapuchada caminaba en medio de una tormenta de nieve rumbo al norte del imperio de cristal mas allá de las montañas de hielo, lugar al que fueron los grifos a modo de expedición y regresaron convertidos en esas cosas, la tormenta estaba a su favor ya que dificultaba la visibilidad pero este poni iba equipado con unos lentes que cubrían todo su rostro y le facilitaban ver en medio de la tormenta, lo único que no llegaban a cubrir era un cuerno azul demostrando que era un unicornio. Siguió caminando hasta que pudo ver unas luces a lo lejos, con mucho cuidado se fue acercando hasta que llego a un acantilado, entonces se agacho para poder contemplar mejor la increíble escena que tenía en frente.

\- **Así que aquí fue donde comenzó todo** \- dijo con una voz femenina mientras observaba el panorama, una gran cantidad de ponis y otras especies todos con las famosas venas negras recorriendo sus cuerpos en su totalidad estaban postrándose una y otra ves agrupados de tal forma que formaban un circulo alrededor de algo, algo muy pequeño estaba enterrado en el hielo pero emitía un resplandor oscuro, la unicornio puso un casco sobre los lentes y apretó un botón logrando que las lunas se estiraran como si se tratara de un par de binoculares, ahora con una visión de largo alcance trato de ubicar entre la multitud de plagados esa cosa a la que estaban adorando y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver un cuerno rojo enterrado en medio del hielo, este emitía un resplandor morado oscuro y sobre la base en la que estaba enterrado se podía ver a través del hielo un grupo de ramificaciones como si fueran raíces - **sabía que no habíamos acabado del todo con este maldito... ¡un momento! ¿acaso eso es?** \- volvió a apretar el botón haciendo retroceder las lunas para tener una vista mas panorámica y vio que todos los plagados se movían dándole paso a tres grifos y dos changelings manchados de sangre que estaban cargando un cofre.

\- **¡Hermanos y hermanas!** \- grito a todo pulmón el grifo que sostenía el cofre - **FINALMENTE DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO, LO HEMOS ENCONTRADO!** \- levanto el cofre y todos los plagados estallaron en muestras de aprobación y euforia - **ahora que tenemos esto nuestro rey volverá a la vida y finalmente seremos el único reino supremo sobre este planeta** \- un grupo de plagados se alejo del resto y en un segundo se convirtieron en dragones negros y comenzaron a lanzar enormes llamaradas de fuego al cielo en señal de victoria - **¡A LLEGADO EL MOMENTO!** \- todos se apartaron dándole paso al grifo que abrió el cofre y saco nada mas ni nada menos que el corazón de cristal intacto, aunque su brillo se había apagado al no existir mas alegría en ese mundo con la cual pueda alimentarse - **¡Mi señor!** \- se arrodillo en frente del gran cuerno rojo y levanto el corazón de cristal - **hemos recuperado aquello que una ves le perteneció, es momento de que lo use para volver y tomar lo que siempre fue suyo por derecho, le aseguro que esta ves no hay nada que pueda detenerlo.**

Entonces la tierra empezó a moverse y el hielo se rompió dejando salir unas raíces negras que tomaron el corazón de cristal y lo fueron envolviendo hasta cubrirlo por completo, el corazón continuo absorbiendo las oscuras raíces que salían debajo del suelo congelado y todas se conectaban con el cuerno, finalmente la ultima raíz corto conexión con el cuerno rojo y este apago su brillo, ahora el corrompido corazón de cristal estaba flotando en medio de todos los presentes y para sorpresa de la unicornio que observaba todo gracias a sus lentes especiales este comenzó a latir y por cada latido unas venas crecían a su alrededor hasta tomar la forma de un unicornio, luego las venas se fueron haciendo cada ves mas solidas hasta formar un esqueleto y este esqueleto se iba cubriendo de carne, el espectáculo era estremecedor, se veía con claridad como le iban creciendo todos los órganos debajo de la estructura osea de este ser hasta que finalmente comenzó a crecer la piel, era una piel gris oscuro, una ves que termino el proceso el nuevo poni reencarnado descendió lentamente hasta tocar el suelo, entonces le creció la cola y la crin, ambas negras como la mas profunda oscuridad y al final le creció el pelaje del mismo color que su piel. La criatura seguía sentada con los ojos cerrados mientras los plagados se le iban acercando lentamente.

\- **¿Mi señor?** \- dijo con temor el grifo plagado que había llevado el cofre.

\- **Mi súbdito** \- respondió con voz de ultratumba el unicornio reencarnado mostrando sus afilados colmillos y abriendo los ojos de golpe, estos eran verdes con centro rojo y una oscura aura morada brotaba de ellos, se levanto y todos lo observaron asombrados hasta que se envolvió en llamas negras que al disiparse revelaron al mismo King Sombra con su armadura, corona y la capa roja - **¡FINALMENTE VUELVO A CAMINAR ENTRE LOS VIVOS!** \- todos los plagados estallaron en gritos y los dragones negros lanzaban sus poderosas llamas al aire - **¡ES MOMENTO DE RECUPERAR MI LUGAR Y LUEGO PREPARÉMONOS PARA SURCAR LAS TIERRAS MAS ALLÁ DEL OCÉANO, ES HORA DE QUE EL MUNDO ENTERO SE UNA A NUESTRO REINADO, ES HORA DE QUE TODO Y TODOS CAIGAN A MANOS DE LA PLAGA! ¡MI PLAGA!**

La unicornio encapuchada comenzó a correr a toda velocidad sin ser vista por esas criaturas, una ves que se alejo lo suficiente hizo brillar su cuerno con fuerza y desapareció en un haz de luz.

En el antiguo imperio changeling que estaba ubicado debajo de la tierra en medio de un desierto, luego del asesinato de la reina Crysalis los plagados decidieron destruir todo ya que no había mucho que salvar, ni siquiera se llevaron esclavos ya que los changelings morían instantáneamente por la falta de energía vital así que infectaron a todos los que pudieron y se fueron dejando el imperio desolado. Ahora estas tierras subterráneas estaban llenas de ponis, grifos y todas las demás especies que sobrevivieron a la invasión de sus reinos, incluso habían changelings entre ellos, todos estaban ocupados en distintas tareas a excepción de los que estaban heridos que eran muchos y descansaban en un espacio que habían improvisado como hospital.

Una unicornio estaba dándole de comer a un changeling herido recostado sobre un colchón en el piso respirando agitadamente.

\- **No desperdicie alimento conmigo** \- dijo el changeling con los ojos cerrados - **sin energía vital moriré de todas formas, no importa si me alimento o no.**

\- **No te preocupes** \- respondió la unicornio levitando un trapo con su magia y secando la frente del changeling - **nuestra gobernante fue por el corazón de cristal, si logramos encenderlo su energía sera mas que suficiente para que el resto de tu especie pueda recuperar sus fuerzas** \- en ese momento un haz de luz de prendió en medio de la sala llamando la atención de todos.

\- **¡Princesa!** \- grito un grifo acercándose a ella, la unicornio se quito la capa y los anteojos revelando que era la misma princesa Luna, pero había algo distinto en ella, tenía una cicatriz en el ojo derecho y le faltaba un ala, también tenía marcas de cortes en el pecho y el lomo - **ha vuelto.**

\- **Desgraciadamente no vengo con buenas noticias** \- la princesa le entrego la capa y los lentes al grifo y se teletransporto hasta la cima de una roca tomando aire preparándose para dar un discurso - **¡ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS SOBREVIVIENTES!** \- dijo con fuerza usando la voz real de Canterlot - **tengo que darles una terrible noticia** \- la cara de todos cambio de una de esperanza a temor - **se que les prometí traer el corazón de cristal que la princesa Cadence dijo haber escondido en alguna parte del castillo en su lecho de muerte pero e fallado en esta misión ya que los plagados han llegado primero** \- ahora los rostros de todos reflejaban decepción - **pero eso no es todo, se que es imposible de creer, pero e descubierto el origen de la plaga** \- golpeo el suelo con un casco y extendió la única ala que le quedaba - **¡ESTÉN ATENTOS SOBREVIVIENTES Y MANTÉNGANSE FUERTES PORQUE KING SOMBRA HA VUELTO A LA VIDA Y LA PLAGA A RECUPERADO A SU VERDADERO REY!** \- todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y alborotarse - **¡CÁLMENSE Y ESCUCHEN!**

\- **¿QUE VAMOS A ESCUCHAR? SI YA NO SE PUEDE HACER NADA** \- un minotauro rojo se abrió paso entre la multitud empujándolos - **ellos tienen tres reinos llenos de soldados que nos superan en fuerza y armamento, además de que el 10 por ciento de ellos pueden convertirse en dragones invencibles, ¿que tenemos nosotros? ¡SOLO MIRENOS!** \- la princesa Luna guardaba silencio mientras el minotauro hablaba - **ni siquiera podemos considerarnos un ejercito, ni siquiera parecemos un reino, apenas podemos sobrevivir y no sabemos por cuanto tiempo.**

\- **Entiendo perfectamente la situación en la que estamos, por eso tengo una propuesta muy arriesgada que hacerles.**

\- **No importa que tan arriesgado sea** \- dijo un grifo entre la multitud - **nada es peor que tratar de enfrentarnos a esos plagados ahora que King Sombra ha vuelto con ellos** \- el resto de los sobrevivientes comenzó a hablar exigiendo una explicación.

\- **En ese caso escuchen claramente lo que les voy a decir... King Sombra planea invadir las tierras que están mas allá de los mares, mares que ninguna otra especie a logrado cruzar con vida** \- todos se quedaron completamente callados ya que mas o menos sabían lo que su gobernante les iba a ofrecer - **¡TENEMOS QUE ADELANTARNOS Y VIAJAR A ESAS TIERRAS DESCONOCIDAS, ADVERTIRLES DEL PELIGRO QUE ESTÁN POR ENFRENTAR Y BUSCAR ALIADOS!** \- la princesa se callo y todo el reino subterráneo se quedo en un silencio sepulcral - **es todo lo que les puedo decir**.

A los pocos segundos tres grifos gritaron levantando sus lanzas.

\- **¿Y QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO? ¡VAMOS A CRUZAR EL OCÉANO!** \- ahora todo el reino estaba gritando con jubilo y gracia cosa que hizo sonreír a la princesa.

\- **Princesa** \- un poni nocturno se paro firme y estiro sus alas de murciélago - **mi especie esta acostumbrada a los climas extremos y la falta de sueño además podemos adaptarnos perfectamente a la oscuridad, puede contar con todos nosotros... y me refiero A TODOS.**

\- **Los grifos no nos vamos a quedar atrás** \- un grupo de grifos armados con lanzas y escopetas se adelanto - **esos malditos plagados saquearon nuestro reino, pero nosotros tenemos el conocimiento, con los pocos recursos que tenemos podemos fabricar armas con un poder de fuego tan potente que ni sus mejores unicornios podrían imitar** \- dijo levantando una escopeta con un diseño algo rustico pero en buen estado.

\- **Los minotauros podemos fabricar todos los barcos que necesiten en cuestión de días gracias a nuestra fuerza** \- dijo Iron Will flexionando sus músculos mientras otro minotauro detrás suyo se hacia un facepalm - **y también somos capaces de pelear por días enteros sin descanso.**

\- **Las cebras podemos servirles de apoyo médico** \- dijo una cebra macho - **con los recursos que tenemos aquí nos es bastante complicado crear antídotos pero quien sabe que cosas hay del otro lado del océano.**

\- **Tal ves podamos mesclar nuestros conocimientos** \- dijo un búfalo anciano y detrás de él había todo tipo de animales desde cabras, jirafas, leones, etc - **debido al enfrentamiento entre nuestras especies jamas hemos compartido información pero ahora podemos intentarlo y quien sabe que cosas seríamos capaces de crear** \- la cebra sonrió ante las palabras del búfalo.

\- **No se olviden del resto** \- dijo un Diamong Dog de gran musculatura al lado de un changeling - **tal ves en el pasado nuestros reinos estaban enfrentados.**

\- **Pero es momento de que nos olvidemos de nuestras diferencias y defendamos todos juntos el mundo que hemos compartido desde los principios de nuestra existencia** \- continuo el changeling.

\- **¡YA ESCUCHE SUFICIENTE!** \- la princesa Luna volvió a golpear el piso con su casco pero esta ves con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - **todos los sobrevivientes de cada especie junten a cualquiera que este capacitado para trabajar y pelear, también necesito parte del equipo medico, mecánicos e ingenieros** \- inmediatamente todos los presentes empezaron a moverse - **¡SOMOS EL ULTIMO REINO EN PIE! ¡Y VAMOS A SEGUIR PELEANDO HASTA QUE CAIGA EL ULTIMO DE NOSOTROS!** \- todos se detuvieron un instante y gritaron con aire de victoria mientras la princesa Luna observaba todo sonriendo y sintiendo que a pesar de todo aun existía una chispa de amor y armonía en ese mundo - **ojala vieras esto hermana** \- dijo para si misma dejando caer una lagrima de su ojo con la cicatriz, luego hizo brillar su cuerno y se teletransporto quedando entre la multitud retomando su obligación.

Así eran las cosas en el lado opuesto del espejo, todas las especies se unían dispuestas a luchar por la supervivencia y en el mundo humano varias fuerzas estaban a punto de chocar entre ellas por el dominio de esa dimensión alterna pero escondidos en las sombras y el anonimato otra fuerza mediadora estaba esperando pacientemente el momento de darse a conocer e intervenir.

_"Los grandes imperios no pueden ser conquistados desde fuera sin que antes se hayan destruido a ellos mismos por dentro."_

_**.**_

_**Equestria Girls: Armonía Quebrada**_

_**.**_

**NA: Con este capitulo el fic inicia una nueva etapa, como les dije antes tenía pensado dividirlo en dos partes pero creo que basta solo con un pequeño cambio en el titulo y un aviso, tal ves mas adelante cambie la categoría ya que a partir de ahora las cosas van en serio. Dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	18. Acto 2: Inocencia perdida

**NA: Aquí les traigo de vuelta otro de los capítulos mas largos hasta ahora, con algunos personajes nuevos y mucha información revelada dando inicio al segundo acto de esta historia el cual se centrara mas que nada en el rescate de las portadoras de los elementos y la lucha contra el gobernador Frank Sutler y sus subordinados.**

**Acto 2: Inocencia perdida**

Luego de la toma de la ciudad por parte de los militares al mando del gobernador y sus subordinados las portadoras de los elementos son secuestradas y separadas mientras se arman distintos bandos dispuestos a tomar el poder ya sea por la traición o las armas. La sociedad se encuentra cada ves mas descontrolada y la oscuridad y desesperanza van consumiendo las mentes de sus habitantes pero en medio de toda esa pesadilla una fuerza mediadora espera pacientemente el momento de darse a conocer y actuar.

**16\. Refuerzos del mas allá.**

Eran exactamente las 6 de la mañana en el mundo humano, las sirenas sonaban dando a entender que se había levantado el toque de queda en la ciudad y la gente empezaba a salir rumbo a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo. Un hombre de piel azul claro vestido con un saco marrón y un sombrero negro caminaba tranquilamente por una calle y se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser una iglesia.

\- **Así que este es el lugar donde los humanos vienen en busca de esperanzas** \- dijo para si mismo mientras entraba y se daba cuenta de que estaba completamente vacía y las paredes pintadas con insultos y dibujos agresivos - **si así es como cuidan los locales que intentan ofrecer algún tipo de ayuda por mas pequeña que sea no me quiero imaginar como cuidaran el resto del planeta** \- aprovecho y se arrodillo en una de las sillas apretando con fuerza su collar en forma de ojo y empezó a susurrar - **Señor... tu que hiciste estos ojos para observar, mas no para juzgar ni menos para actuar, te pido soples aliento de misericordia sobre esta tierra y que las cosas sean como lo has decidido desde el principio de los tiempos** \- en ese momento una gran ráfaga de viento empezó a recorrer todo el lugar y por cada esquina que pasaba iba borrando las manchas y reparando las cosas rotas, al cabo de unos segundos cinco de las ventanas de la iglesia se abrieron de golpe dejando salir la ola de aire en distintas direcciones, se levanto y noto la presencia de un hombre que lo estaba observando atónito mientras dejaba caer un trapo y un balde agua.

\- **¿Quien es usted?** \- dijo con algo de temor.

\- **De donde vengo no tenemos nombres ni identidades, ya no las necesitamos porque estamos destinados a vivir en el olvido** \- camino hasta quedar en frente suyo - **usted parece ser un buen hombre, déjeme darle un consejo, no intente convencer a nadie de nada, por favor pare con eso, le aseguro que le va a ahorrar muchos problemas** \- se saco el sombrero en señal de cortesía y salio a paso lento de la iglesia dejando unas cuantas monedas en la bolsa de donaciones, ya afuera miro su reloj de bolsillo y sonrió - **ya han pasado tres meses, es hora de volver a ver a mi subordinado -** volvió a mirar las ventanas de la iglesia por donde había escapado la ráfaga de viento, de siete ventanas cinco estaba abiertas **\- ¿cinco?... a decir verdad creí que enviarían a menos -** volvió a ponerse el sombrero y se alejo caminando por la autopista.

En una habitación completamente blanca una joven de cabello rubio y piel crema se despertaba con mucha dificultad, le costaba mover sus brazos ya que cada movimiento que intentaba hacer era invadido por una sensación de adormecimiento.

\- **¿Donde estoy?** \- Applejack se froto los ojos y se sentó en la cama, observo la ropa que traía puesta y vio que solo era una bata blanca y al pie de la cama habían unas pantuflas, se las puso e intento llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación, una ves que lo consiguió comenzó a tocar con fuerza - **OIGAN! ¿DONDE ESTÁN MIS AMIGAS? RESPONDAN BASTARDOS!** \- en el techo pudo ver una cámara de seguridad, se dejo llevar por la ira y tomo una de sus pantuflas y se la lanzo con fuerza pero no le izo ningún daño - **dejen de observarme y den la cara cobardes!**

\- **Señorita Applejack** \- una voz sonó en toda la habitación.

\- **¿Quien eres?**

\- **Tranquilícese, usted se encuentra en un proceso de rehabilitación, es posible que se sienta algo confundida.**

\- **¿Rehabilitación de que? ¿Donde están mis amigas?**

\- **No se preocupe, vamos a llevarla con ellas en un momento** \- Applejack se sentó y espero unos minutos hasta que unos hombres corpulentos vestidos de blanco entraron a la habitación.

\- **Venga con nosotros** \- los hombres escoltaron a Applejack hasta un cuarto en el que estaban Pinkie y Rarity sentadas en esquinas distintas mirando la pared, los hombres dejaron entrar a Applejack y cerraron la puerta con llave.

\- **¿Pinkie Pie? ¿Rarity?** \- las dos no emitían sonido alguno pero lo mas espeluznante para ella fue ver a su antes hiperactiva amiga ahora con el pelo lacio y apagado, camino hasta ella e intento darle la vuelta - **¿Pinkie Pie? Soy yo... Applejack... responde por favor** \- apenas puso una mano en su hombro Pinkie se movió para que no la tocara, entonces fue a ver a Rarity que a diferencia de su amiga de pelo rosa apagado ella estaba temblando y sollosando en posición fetal - **Rarity, ¿que te pasa?** \- no obtuvo respuesta alguna, solo sollozos cosa que termino desesperandola y la tomo de los hombros forzándola a verla a los ojos - **RARITY! SOY YO APPLEJACK! REACCIONA POR UN DEMONIO!** \- Rarity paro de llorar y se quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos de su amiga con una expresión de sorpresa y temor en su rostro.

\- **¿A... Applejack?**

\- **Si, soy yo... por favor reacciona, tenemos que salir de aquí.**

\- **¿Salir?**

\- **Así es, ayúdame a despertar a Pinkie Pie y busquemos a las demás** \- la ayudo a levantarse pero no podía mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo debido a los temblores - **Rarity, cálmate por favor.**

\- **No puedo... -** nuevamente empezó a llorar.

\- **Vamos dulzura tienes que ser fuerte, haslo por las demás, ellas nos deben de estar esperando en algún lugar** \- Rarity vio la honestidad en los ojos de su amiga y trato de tranquilizarse - **eso es, ahora tenemos que saca a Pinkie Pie de aquí... oye Pinkie.**

\- **¡ALÉJATE DE MI!** \- apenas intento tocarla Pinkie reacciono de forma agresiva y se lanzo encima suyo rodando las dos en el piso - **¡NO ME TOQUES!**

\- **¡PINKIE PIE! SOY APPLEJACK! TRANQUILÍZATE!** \- ambas estaban forcejeando mientras Rarity las miraba sin saber que hacer - **vamos Pinkie, vas a matarme** \- se la quito de encima de una patada, le dolió tener que usar la fuerza con su amiga pero la estaba ahorcando en serio - **lo siento, pero me temo que solo hay una forma de sacarte de aquí.**

\- **AAAHH!** \- Pinkie corrió a toda velocidad para embestir a Applejack pero esta la esquivo y tomo del cuello con sus brazos aplicándole una llave.

\- **Lo siento dulzura, realmente lo siento** \- dijo con la voz quebrada y lagrimas en los ojos mientras hacía cada ves mas presión sobre su cuello hasta que dejo de moverse, luego se seco las lagrimas y miro a Rarity quien se había arrinconado en una esquina temblando de nuevo - **tranquila, solo esta inconsciente, ahora tenemos que buscar la forma de salir de aquí.**

\- **No hay salida para ustedes** \- dijo nuevamente una voz a través de un parlante.

\- **¡¿Que quieren decir con eso?!**

\- **Intentaste acabar con tu vida maldita mocosa, eso nos habría costado la nuestra, así que tuvimos que drogarte para que perdieras parte de la memoria, comparándote con tus amigas podemos ver que la medicina hizo un buen trabajo** \- Applejack volvió a mirar a sus dos amigas y luego observo a la cámara con el rostro poseído por la ira.

\- **¿QUE LES HICIERON MALDITOS?**

\- **Nosotros nada, un par de empleados se sobrepasaron con ellas en sus horas de guardia y fueron despedidos, veo que no pueden estar todas juntas en una sola habitación así que lo mejor será separarlas.**

\- **Solo inténtalo** \- Applejack se puso en posición de combate esperando que los hombres entraran por la puerta pero lo único que ocurrió fue que un gas salio a través de una tubería y en cuestión de segundos tanto ella como Rarity cayeron inconscientes sin poder resistirse en lo mas mínimo - **chicas... lo... siento tanto** \- fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de caer victima del gas somnífero.

Cayo la noche, eran las 8:45 de la tarde en ese momento, las calles a esa hora ya estaban casi vacías debido a que se acercaba la hora del toque de queda el cual seguía vigente así como la vigilancia de alguno que otro grupo de militares aunque estos se fueron haciendo cada ves menos frecuentes.

Un joven de piel gris y cabello negro que vestía unos jeans azules y una chaqueta negra iba caminando tranquilamente sin apartar la vista de un reloj de bolsillo dorado opaco que sostenía con su mano, paso al lado de un cartel que no era mas que una propaganda del gobierno diciendo que habían logrado reducir la ola de crímenes en un gran porcentaje sin embargo estos en realidad seguían aumentando, unos metros mas adelante paso frente a otro cartel en el que se veía la foto de muchos militares armados en formación y tenía grabada la famosa frase de "estamos al servicio de la comunidad, todo sea por su seguridad". El joven observo ambos carteles con una mirada fría y muerta, sus ojos negros no eran capaces de expresar ni siquiera ira apenas podía verse algo de fastidio y una enorme cantidad de cansancio en ellos, se quedo parado unos segundos mirando como las manecillas de su reloj se volvían locas cuando un hombre semi desnudo salio de una esquina y corrió a toda velocidad por la pista como si estuviera loco pero el sonido de las sirenas que habían instalado en las esquinas para anunciar el inicio del toque de queda llamaron su atención entonces guardo el reloj y siguió caminando rumbo a su hogar.

Ya habían pasado un poco mas de tres meses desde que los militares invadieron la ciudad en la tarde del eclipse, Cybrian Spear llego a su casa pero al encender la luz vio a un hombre de piel azul y cabello negro sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, a su lado reposaba en otro sillón un sombrero de ala corta negro junto con un saco marrón.

\- **Que bueno verte de nuevo Corazón Mecánico** \- dijo el hombre levantando el sombrero y colocándoselo.

\- **Espero que hayas venido con alguna noticia o al menos para sacarme de aquí** **-** Cybrian tiro la puerta detrás suyo y se sentó en un sillón frente a su invitado, en medio de los dos había una pequeña mesa de cristal con un florero vacío - **estoy cansado ¿sabes?**

\- **Siempre estas cansado** \- sonrió y saco un maletín negro poniéndolo sobre la pequeña mesa retirando antes el florero - **a veces me pregunto algo, ¿por que decidiste unirte a la orden en vez de rechazar la oferta y simplemente morirte?** \- abrió los cerrojos del maletín - **a todos los que fueron reclutados se les dio esas dos opciones en su lecho de muerte, nadie esta forzado a entrar.**

\- **Tengo mis motivos para hacerlo.**

\- **No sabía que tu guardabas motivos personales.**

\- **No es nada personal, es cosa de códigos.**

\- **Siempre dices lo mismo, que te mueves por códigos y objetivos, que nunca actúas por algo que te motive ya que nada te importa, es por eso que estas tan cansado.**

\- **Me conoces desde antes que me uniera a la orden y sabes perfectamente mi historia, también sabes muy bien que no puedo sentir ninguna de esas emociones, no es una decisión mía simplemente no puedo hacerlo además no puedes trazar un plan perfecto mientras te dejes llevar por tus emociones, porque estas son lo que te hacen humano...**

\- **Y el error es humano** \- lo interrumpió el hombre abriendo el maletín que estaba lleno de carpetas con hojas - **dices eso todo el tiempo, ahora dime ¿cual de tus códigos te arrastro a unirte a nosotros?**

\- **Yo siempre saldo mis deudas, cuando tu maestro me dio a elegir entre vivir y unirme a la orden o morir y descansar en paz yo estuve a punto de tomar la opción de mandar todo al diablo y desaparecer pero recordé que aun tenía una deuda pendiente y no me voy a ir hasta haberla cumplido.**

\- **Esa deuda... ¿es lo que creo que es?**

\- **Si no me dices en que estas pensando es imposible que sepa de que se trata.**

\- **No es necesario que te lo diga... ¿sabes algo?, mi hermana jamas habría querido eso para ti.**

\- **No me importa lo que haya querido o no, lo que hizo por mi se convirtió en una deuda pendiente.**

\- **Pero ella esta muerta ya.**

\- **Me da igual.**

\- **Vamos "Reloj", cuando alguien hace algo por amor no tienes que devolverlo...**

\- **¡No me llames mas así!** \- Cybrian levanto la voz pero se mantuvo firme en su asiento, no movió ni un musculo y su rostro tampoco cambio de la misma expresión de indiferencia que acostumbraba a llevar - **nosotros no tenemos nombres ni identidades... solo placas, ahora simplemente soy Corazón Mecánico, olvídate del pasado tal como lo has hecho durante toda tu vida en esta organización** \- el hombre de piel azul acomodo su sombrero y comenzó a buscar algo entre las hojas del maletín.

\- **Si sigues así de terco y frío jamas vas a poder saldar esa deuda.**

\- **Ya me las arreglare.**

\- **Antes de empezar a complicar las cosas necesito tu reporte** \- Cybrian se levanto y camino hasta un escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones y saco una carpeta gris con hojas, luego volvió a su asiento y dejo caer la carpeta encima de la mesa.

\- **Ahí esta el reporte, tomate tu tiempo, han pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos tres meses, pero si quieres concentrarte solo en los puntos importantes hay un resumen en la ultima pagina -** el hombre tomo la carpeta y directo al final.

En una mansión con toques medievales un montón de hombres enmascarados estaban sentados en una mesa enorme y al filo de esta estaba Luna con los codos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza sobre sus manos, la habitación era lo mas parecido a un salón real y un grupo de mujeres también enmascaradas pero completamente desnudas servían vino en las copas de los invitados.

\- **Esta es la situación en la que nos encontramos ahora** \- dijo uno de los enmascarados - **el gobierno tiene a la ciudad aun bajo su control gracias a que uno de ellos se hace pasar por Mislead Appear y graba vídeos haciéndoles creer que sigue al mando.**

\- **¿Donde esta el verdadero líder terrorista?** \- dijo Luna con seriedad.

\- **Aquí mismo su majestad** \- uno de los enmascarados se levanto y miro a Luna a través de la mascara que cubría la mitad de su rostro dejando descubierto de la boca para abajo, podía verse que era un hombre joven.

\- **¿Que a sido de tus subordinados?**

\- **Se me prohibió volver a establecer contacto con ellos para engañar al gobierno, desconozco su situación actual.**

**\- ¿Quien te dio esa orden sin haberme avisado? -** hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación hasta que el hombre se atrevió a hablar.

**\- Fue él -** señalo con su dedo a un hombre mayor con una mascara negra que estaba sentado al lado de Luna, podía verse que parte de su rostro estaba lleno de quemaduras.

\- **¿Es cierto eso?** \- dijo Luna sin siquiera mirarlo, el hombre trago saliva e intento decir algo.

\- **Su majestad, si me permitiera explicarle mi plan creo que... ¡AH!** \- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Luna tomo un cuchillo de la mesa y se lo arrojo con gran velocidad y puntería dándole justo en el cuello, la cabeza del hombre cayo encima de su plato de comida mientras la sangre que brotaba de su cuello iba formando una gran mancha en el blanco mantel de la mesa.

\- **Ya ni siquiera puedo confiar en mis propios súbdito**s - Luna se levanto de su asiento y alzo la voz - **¡La estupidez y la auto confianza son un riesgo, si alguien vuelve a intentar algo sin consultármelo antes va a a terminar igual que este infeliz!** \- señalo al cuerpo del hombre que aun convulsionaba de ves en cuando mientras la mancha de sangre se iba haciendo cada ves mas grande - **¿quedo claro?** \- todos asintieron en silencio - **muy bien** \- volvió a sentarse en la misma posición - **el gobierno ya se a divertido bastante, creo que es hora de que el verdadero líder vuelva a tomar el control de la manada.**

\- **Pero... su majestad** \- dijo el enmascarado que aun seguía de pie - **han pasado mas de tres meses, los únicos que conocen mi identidad y pueden confirmar que realmente estoy vivo son solo tres de mis subordinados, ni siquiera se si siguen con vida o si fueron capturados** \- Luna se frotaba la frente con una clara expresión de molestia.

\- **Discutiremos eso luego, aun hay muchos cabos sueltos que atar, ¿que hay del resto de las portadoras?**

\- **Hasta ahora están separadas** \- dijo otro enmascarado - **tres de ellas están bajo la vigilancia del gobierno, ellos también las necesitan con vida así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso, el problema son las dos ultimas, no tenemos ninguna información de su paradero.**

\- **No importa, de todas formas mientras que la Magia este encerrada en este lugar no pueden hacer nada... ¿aun sigue con vida cierto?**

\- **Uno de nuestros sirvientes se encarga de dejarle un plato de comida debajo de la puerta, la comida desaparece al retirar el recipiente por lo que sabemos que aun esta con vida.**

\- **Mas les vale** \- apoyo la barbilla sobre su puño en forma pensativa - **si esa leyenda de los elementos de la armonía es cierta entonces tenemos que asegurarnos que no se reúnan y que se mantengan con vida, si los elementos encuentran nuevas portadoras el problema sería el mismo o peor... esto es todo por hoy pueden retirarse -** todos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron de la habitación dejando a Luna completamente sola, se levanto y se alejo unos pasos de la mesa hasta llegar a un estante lleno de libros, tomo delicadamente uno que tenía el símbolo de una cabeza de unicornio dorado como portada y comenzó a correr las paginas hasta que llego a una donde podían verse a dos alicornios enfrentados, uno blanco y el otro azul oscuro - **esta leyenda, ¿por que se parece tanto a mi historia?** \- dijo para si misma cerrando el libro con fuerza.

Nuevamente en la casa de Cybrian Spear, el hombre de piel azul estaba leyendo el resumen muy pensativo mientras se frotaba la barbilla con una mano.

\- **Ya veo, así que Frank Sutler se esta haciendo el generoso con los países que están en oposición, ofreciéndoles una fuente de energía completamente gratuita y renovable como forma de contraatacar la escasez de recursos que atraviesa el planeta actualmente.**

**\- Obviamente quiere a todos dependiendo de esa fuente de energía para que mas adelante le tengan que lamer las botas cuando enseñe los colmillos, parece que lo esta logrando porque ya se confirmo una reunión a la que asistirán todos los gobernantes, se va a realizar en las tierras del desierto.**

**\- Esa fuente de energía, son los elementos de la armonía ¿no?**

**\- Exacto, parece que encontró la forma de explotar su energía ilimitada sin necesidad de la ayuda de sus portadoras.**

**\- Que problema -** siguió leyendo quedándose en silencio por unos segundos **\- aquí dice que la sociedad esta en un estado de pánico generalizado y descontrol.**

**\- Se han armado distintas pandillas, la violencia va aumentando cada ves mas y los operativos militares no hacen otra cosa mas que patrullar durante los toques de queda, aunque abrieron las rutas de viaje y restauraron los vuelos los métodos de vigilancia son extremos, ellos mantienen viva la imagen de Mislead Appear para tener control sobre la ciudad.**

**\- ¿Estas completamente seguro sobre la muerte del hombre enmascarado?**

**\- El tipo se voló a si mismo en mil pedazos junto con toda su fabrica, pero pensándolo bien puede haber sido cualquiera con una mascara falsa.**

**\- Vamos a dejar eso en duda -** siguió mirando la hoja esta vez con una expresión de confusión **\- solo una pregunta ¿que es contaminación psicológica?**

**\- Aun lo estoy estudiando pero es así como llamo a cierta influencia que se a estado propagando entre la población de manera descontrolada, es algo que los vuelve prácticamente locos, lo curioso es que cada ves que me acerco a alguien que padesca de esta "locura" las manecillas de mi mecanismo de la armonía se vuelven locas y el artefacto queda completamente inhabilitado,** **hice un estudio a fondo y me entere que esto era una falla en el artefacto ya que es terriblemente sensible a todo tipo de radiación incluida la que se produce por ciertas ondas cerebrales muy fuertes, a este tipo de influencia ejercida de manera completamente subconsciente e irresistible le llame contaminación psicológica.**

**\- ¿Quieres decir que la gente se a estado volviendo loca últimamente?**

**\- Mira,** **no se si tiene que ver algo con el eclipse y la leyenda Equestriana de Nightmare moon pero desde ese día las cosas no han vuelto a ser las mismas.**

\- **Tiene mucho sentido analizarlo desde ese punto de vista -** continuo mirando el reporte por un par de minutos y cada ves se le veía mas sorprendido por lo que encontraba en él **\- esto es raro, ¿que pasa entre Frank Sutler y la gobernante de las tierras del desierto?**

**\- Tienen un trato en el que ellos usan su tecnología para explotar todo el petroleo de la zona a cambio de unas cuantas cosas, pero el tema esta en que el gobernador se ha mostrado muy abierto en cuanto a sus demandas a tal punto que todos sus asociados lo han tachado de irresponsable.**

**\- Y si que esta bastante suelto, le pidió gran parte del armamento incluido vehículos de transporte, una pequeña porción del territorio de este país y también menciona un acuerdo secreto que ya esta firmado por ambos pero su contenido se desconoce al publico... ¿quien es esta mujer y como le hizo para persuadir tan fácil y rápido a un hombre tan oscuro e inescrupuloso como él?**

\- **Estuve buscando información en la red, ¿adivina que me encontré?... si revisas unas cuantas hojas hacia atrás te darás cuenta** \- el hombre corrió unas cuantas paginas y su rostro cambio a uno de sorpresa extrema al encontrarse con una fotografía adjunta a una hoja con información.

\- **¿Crysalis?**

\- **La misma.**

\- **Pero su contraparte Equestriana fue asesinada.**

\- **King Sombra también fue asesinado y tiene una contraparte de todas formas... dime la verdad ¿se tomaron la molestia o no de estudiar ese maldito espejo?**

\- **Para ser sincero toda la información que tenemos son conjeturas ya que solo tuvimos contacto con él una vez y en ese momento no era de importancia por lo que no le prestamos la atención adecuada, son los únicos datos que tenemos.**

\- **Y esa información... ¿de hace cuanto tiempo estamos hablando exactamente?**

\- **Mil años aproximadamente** \- Cybrian lo miro por unos segundos sin decir nada con la misma expresión de siempre.

\- **Creo que ya sabes lo que te voy a decir, tienes suerte de que no pueda sentir ira.**

\- **¿Sabes que? Olvídate de todos los datos acerca del espejo, después de todo ya fue destruido, tenemos que concentrarnos en lo que esta pasando ahora, Crysalis esta manipulando al gobernador de alguna manera.**

\- **¿Tal ves esta usando magia?**

\- **Es imposible, la magia no existe en este mundo.**

\- **No existe la magia de los unicornios, pero mira lo que encontré un día vagando por una biblioteca** \- Cybrian volvió al escritorio y saco un libro negro que tenía el símbolo de un pentagrama y unas letras rojas en algún lenguaje indescifrable - **¿reconoces esta cosa?**

\- **Déjame verlo** \- el hombre tomo el libro y comenzó a ojearlo, su mirada iba cambiando cada ves mas de asombro a temor - **es imposible, ¿por favor dime que no intentaste hacer nada de esto?**

\- **Tengo un mecanismo de la armonía** \- dijo mostrandole su reloj de bolsillo dorado - **¿para que diablos quiero ensuciarme las manos con esa basura si tengo un artefacto que nos permite hacer magia a los humanos de la misma forma que un cuerno le sirve a un unicornio? Aunque tiene que recargarse cada ves que hago un hechizo.**

\- **Estos conocimientos son terriblemente oscuros y antiguos, casi demoníacos, no tenía idea de que los humanos de este lado del espejo tenían este tipo de cosas, luego tengo que hablar con mis superiores al respecto, la situación es mas complicada de lo que pensé** \- cerro el libro y volvió a tomar el reporte - **¿dice algo aquí sobre las portadoras?**

\- **Esta en la primera pagina.**

El hombre leyó rápidamente el reporte ya que este era de una sola pagina, luego frunció el ceño y se saco el sombrero pasándose las manos por la cabeza y la cara en señal de fastidio.

\- **¿Esto es todo?... No hay ninguna señal acerca de la Bondad, de la Honestidad, Generosidad y Risa se sabe que están encerradas en un manicomio privado, la Magia fue capturada por los terroristas junto con la Lealtad y ahora se encuentra encerrada en alguna parte de una gigantesca mansión un tanto alejada de la ciudad, no hay señales de la Lealtad luego de su secuestro, se sabe que nunca llego a su destino.**

**\- Si... eso es todo.**

\- **Esto es muy poco, ¿en serio no has podido localizar a la Bondad en ningún lugar?**

\- **Ya te lo dije, habían mas de diez helicópteros vigilando, apenas pude grabar la captura del resto de las portadoras, si no fuera por el ataque de los terroristas podrían haberme descubierto.**

\- **De todas formas no es nada, tampoco tenemos datos sobre la Lealtad, lo único que sabemos es que la Magia, Generosidad, Honestidad y Risa están con vida y aparentemente se están asegurando de eso, no hay datos sobre la seguridad ni la estructura de los sitios en los que se encuentran, o al menos a que organismos pertenecen, ¿como se te pueden escapar detalles tan importantes?**

\- **Con el debido respeto que te tengo por ser mi superior, debo recortarte quien fue el que me mando solo a esta misión considerando el peligro que corría por aquí y es mas, teniendo en cuenta que todo se iba a ir al demonio en cualquier momento** \- la mirada de Cybrian cambio a una de fastidio - **e juntado mas información solo de lo que un escuadrón entero podría haber conseguido, todo lo que tienes en tu escritorio en este momento es gracias a mi -** se detuvo por unos segundos para ver la hora en su reloj de bolsillo - **me prometiste refuerzos y hasta ahora la única ayuda que he recibido a sido de un fugitivo, Octava del Alma me ha sido de mas ayuda que todo lo que me has dado y eso que ya ni siquiera forma parte de la orden ni parece tener intenciones de volver** \- el hombre de piel azul se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta la ventana.

\- **Así que... ¿quieres refuerzos?**

\- **Quiero que cumplas tu promesa, ¿o pretendes que yo solo me haga cargo de Frank Sutler, Crysalis, Mislead Appear y quien sea el loco o loca que vive en esa gigantesca mansión?**

\- **Que llorón eres Corazón** **Mecánico** \- una voz femenina se escucho desde el segundo piso, Cybrian volteo su mirada hasta las escaleras donde una joven de 17 años aproximadamente bajaba hasta quedar en frente suyo, se frotaba los ojos y tenía el pelo algo alborotado, aparentemente acababa de despertar - **¿así que tu eres el famoso Reloj del que tanto hablan? ¿es cierto que tus deducciones son tan exactas que incluso puedes llegar a leer los hilos del destino?** \- el joven de piel gris la miro por unos segundos, su piel era de color rojo pálido y su cabello rubio y ondulado, vestía una blusa de manga corta color guindo, una falda de color café y unas botas negras.

\- **¿Quien eres tu?** \- dijo con frialdad sin apartar su mirada de la extraña - **¿y quien te dio permiso para llamarme así?**

\- **Mi nombre de pila es Espíritu en Llamas, pero puedes llamarme Grace Hicks, todos lo hacen, estoy entrenada en el sector de inteligencia.**

\- **Otra mas que se pone un nombre alternativo** \- ahora miró al hombre piel azul que estaba parado frente a la ventana de brazos cruzados y sonriendo - **te pedí refuerzos y tu me mandas a una novata del sector de inteligencia.**

\- **¡Oye! No me subestimes** \- Grace se puso a unos centímetros de distancia de Cybrian, sus ojos color azul zafiro se conectaron por unos segundos con la mirada muerta del joven ya que eran prácticamente del mismo tamaño y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda - **va... vaya... que frío... no te dicen corazón mecánico de juego.**

\- **Tranquilo** \- el hombre del sombrero camino hasta el sillón donde estaba su saco marrón y se lo puso - **ella tiene 8 años de experiencia en el campo de la investigación, es mucho mas vieja de lo que parece** \- ese comentario hizo enfurecer un poco a Grace que simplemente se cruzo de brazos - **recuerda que a nosotros no nos afecta el paso del tiempo, por cierto... también esta entrenada en el sector médico.**

\- **¿Esta entrenada en dos sectores? ¿Y sabe usar un arma? ¿Por lo menos un cuchillo?**

\- **Ella no pertenece al sector de defensa** \- Cybrian lo miro con desconfianza pero el hombre simplemente volvió a sonreír y saco su teléfono celular - **cálmate un poco y confía, el resto del equipo ya esta posicionado** \- marco un numero en su celular y espero que contestaran.

En un callejón abandonado un hombre delgado de piel roja y cabello negro estaba durmiendo en una esquina pero se despertó de golpe al escuchar el sonido de un celular.

\- **¿Ahora donde estoy?... ¿soy un humano? genial** \- dijo frotándose la cabeza y observando su ropa, vestía un saco negro y unos pantalones color crema, comenzó a buscar el teléfono y lo encontró en su bolsillo - **¿Hola?**

\- **¿Que hay de nuevo Voz del Fuego? ¿Aun estabas durmiendo?**

\- **Señor... ¡Ya le dije que me llame Hard Knocker! ¡Detesto las formalidades!**

\- **Esta bien tranquilo, escúchame claro, soy el Observador numero 77 y estaré a cargo de esta misión, muy pronto conocerás al resto del equipo pero ahora necesito que vayas a una dirección.**

\- **Lo escucho** \- se dio unos cuantas palmadas en la cara para terminar de despertarse y salio del callejón, observo todo a su alrededor como si fuera nuevo para él.

\- **Hay un manicomio privado al que quiero que le hagas una visita, con tus habilidades de infiltración y tus conocimientos sobre magia para usar el mecanismo de la armonía no creo que tengas muchos problemas.**

\- **Esta chatarra me falla de ves en cuando** \- dijo sosteniendo un reloj de bolsillo similar al de Cybrian pero de color negro con su mano libre - **casi me matan la ultima vez.**

\- **Es porque no esperas a que recargue su energía, tienes que estar atento a todo Hard.**

\- **Lo tendré en cuenta.**

\- **En unos minutos te enviare las coordenadas, estate atento, una ves que llegues ahí quiero que te mantengas cerca y luego espera mis ordenes.**

\- **Esta bien.**

**\- Hablaremos luego** \- el hombre del sombrero negro colgó el teléfono y marco otro numero - **¿Hola?**

Un joven de piel amarillo y cabello marrón estaba corriendo en medio de un bosque, vestía unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta marrón.

\- **Señor** \- paro de correr y contesto el celular.

\- **Saludos Resplandor Crepuscular... ¿o prefieres que te llame Shiny Blaze?** \- en la habitación al escuchar eso Cybrian Spear se llevo una mano a la cara.

\- **Solo dígame Blaze.**

\- **Esta bien Blaze, supongo que ya estas acostumbrado a esto, soy el Observador numero 77, dime ¿que tan lejos estas de la ciudad?**

\- **Aun bastante, llevo casi dos horas perdido en este bosque, creo que desperté en el lugar equivocado.**

\- **Nunca se aparece en el lugar equivocado, necesito que vayas a un sitio muy importante.**

\- **Donde ¿Fuera de la ciudad?**

\- **No exactamente, solo en un punto algo alejado, voy a enviarte las coordenadas en unos minutos, es una mansión, necesito que observes todo lo que puedas desde fuera, debe de estar plagada de cámaras de vigilancia así que se lo mas sigiloso que puedas para que no te descubran, se que puedes hacer eso, ten cuidado, no sabemos que es lo que pasa ahí dentro ni a quien le pertenece.**

\- **Recibido.**

**\- Y algo mas, te necesito aquí al amanecer tengas la información que tengas, así que aprovecha el tiempo que te queda.**

**\- No hay problema -** dijo observando unas luces a lo lejos **\- creo que estoy cerca.**

**\- Ten cuidado, mejor espera a que te envié las coordenadas exactas antes de actuar, nos vemos mañana -** colgó el teléfono.

De vuelta en la sala los tres estaban en silencio total y el hombre de piel azul ya estaba apunto de retirarse pero Cybrian se paro en frente de la puerta.

\- **Aun no me has dicho quienes son esos dos.**

\- **Creí que no te importaría, Voz del Fuego es del sector de defensa y Resplandor Crepuscular de inteligencia.**

\- **Veo muchos cerebros y pocas armas, si lo que planeas es organizar un rescate espero que tengas algo mas que ofrecer.**

\- **Ahora estas algo impaciente** \- se volvió a acomodar el sombrero - **la verdad hay dos agentes mas del sector de defensa y de los mejores, creo que a uno de ellos lo conoces muy bien** \- Cybrian aparto la mirada y subió las escaleras encerrándose en su habitación mientras Grace solo lo miraba extrañada - **tranquila, seguramente fue a revisar el papeleo** \- abrió la puerta y estuvo a punto de irse.

\- **¡Oye espera! ¿Acaso me voy a quedar aquí con este tipo?**

\- **En realidad me gustaría que le enseñaras algunas cosas mas sobre el sector en el que están ambos, ya sabes... para orientarlo un poco, solo abrígate cuando hables con él, podrías morir congelada** \- dijo riendo sarcásticamente.

\- **¿Como que enseñarle? ¿Cuantos años tiene él en el sector?**

\- **Es nuevo, empezó el año pasado.**

\- **¡Y con un año de experiencia lo mandaste a un sitio tan peligroso! ¿No estas siendo un poco... o mejor dicho bastante irresponsable?**

\- **Para empezar yo no decidí nada, él despertó en este lugar y lo único que estoy haciendo es orientarlo como corresponde por ser su maestro... además, lo conozco desde hace un tiempo, se que esta preparado, ahora tengo que irme** \- dijo mirando su reloj de bolsillo - **el tiempo es oro** \- cerro la puerta y Grace corrió a abrirla pero al hacerlo ya no había ningún rastro del hombre.

Ya eran las 11 de la noche en ese mundo, la luna estaba cubierta por algunas nubes pero se le podía ver brillar con fuerza mientras las calles seguían vacías y algunos militares hacían guardia o perdían el tiempo entre ellos. En uno de los parques tres soldados estaban jugando al tiro al blanco mientras se emborrachaban y trataban de dispararle a las botellas vacías.

\- **Vamos...** \- dijo uno de ellos sosteniendo su arma y tratando de mantenerla firme con dificultad por los efectos del alcohol - **solo un poco mas.**

_**¡BANG!**_

La botella estallo en mil pedazos y los tres soldados estallaron en gritos de victoria mientras seguían tomando.

\- **No puedo creer que lo hayas logrado eres un maldito genio.**

\- **Les dije que podía darle a un pájaro en medio de una tormenta de arena, esto no es nada para mí.**

\- **Es mi turno** \- otro soldado termino su cerveza y dejo la botella en el piso y se alejo mucho mas de lo que lo había hecho su compañero.

\- **Nunca lo vas a lograr, se nota que estas ebrio.**

\- **¡Cállense y observen!... Les juro que esto los va a sorprender** \- el soldado levanto su rifle pero antes de que pudiera si quiera tener la botella en la mira esta exploto sin que se escuchara el ruido del disparo - **¿que?**

\- **Oye... ¿Como diablos hiciste eso?** \- sus dos compañeros se acercaron a ver y luego saltaron de alegría al igual que la ultima vez - **¡ahora si que me saco el casco, cambie de opinión tu eres el maldito genio!**

\- **Si... eso creo** \- el militar solo se rasco la cabeza y miraba su arma confundido.

En la cima de un edificio muy alto se asomaba el cañón de un rifle sostenido por un joven de piel crema y cabello castaño, guardo el arma y se paro a centímetros del borde observando el gran panorama que ofrecía la altura.

\- **Creí que no te gustaba desperdiciar las balas Ojos Rápidos** \- una voz se escucho detrás de él y al voltearse vio a otro joven de piel blanca y cabello gris que era cubierto por un sombrero de vaquero marrón, vestía un saco que hacía juego perfectamente con el sombrero y unos jeans negros - **aunque me parece excelente que te diviertas de ves en cuando.**

\- **Por lo que he escuchado vamos a hacer una locura muy arriesgada, como siempre** \- dijo limpiando el cañón de su arma - **así que aprovecho para divertirme ahora ya que tal ves no tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo, son los riesgos de formar parte del sector de defensa.**

\- **¿Por que siempre eres tan pesimista?** \- dijo apoyando los codos sobre el borde de la azotea y levantando un poco el sombrero dejando ver su rostro - **sonríe viejo, la vida es una** \- le regalo una sonrisa honesta y luego miro al cielo viendo como las nubes se disipaban dejando ver a la luna en todo su esplendor.

\- **No lo fue para nosotros, después de todo ya estamos muertos y olvidados, ahora somos solo unos extranjeros en cualquier lugar que visitemos.**

\- **Esa no es excusa para convertirte en un amargado** \- saco un pequeño frasco con un liquido amarillo dentro y abrió la tapa - **la luna tampoco esta sonriendo** \- se tomo el liquido de un trago - **esta triste porque su luz se a apagado.**

\- **¿En serio?** \- el otro joven miro a la Luna extrañado - **yo la veo bastante brillante.**

\- **La luna refleja la luz del sol, sin un sol que brille ella también deja de brillar.**

\- **Pero... aquí también hay un sol** \- el joven de piel blanca solo sonrió.

\- **No creo que lo entiendas** \- se volvió a acomodar el sombrero tapando su rostro.

\- **Tu... estas loco** \- dijo lanzando una risa nerviosa.

\- **Tal ves si... o tal ves solo puedo ver otras cosas, ¿quien sabe?**

\- **Se nota que pasas mucho tiempo con ese tipo con sombrero de mafioso que tenemos por jefe, ya se te esta pegando lo suyo... por cierto, aun no me has dicho ¿que es esa cosa que tomas todos los días?**

\- **Es solo una medicina.**

\- **¿Estas enfermo?**

\- **Todos tenemos algún tipo de enfermedad y tratamos de ocultarla, desgraciadamente yo también estoy en esa lista.**

\- **Veo que no quieres hablar de eso, esta bien, lo respeto** \- se puso de pie y se quedo mirando el panorama.

\- **¿Aun lo extrañas cierto?**

\- **¿Que cosa?**

\- **Tu antiguo hogar, tu antigua vida.**

\- **Llevo 30 años en este trabajo, mas que suficiente para olvidarme de todo.**

\- **No es bueno negar las emociones, podrías terminar matando tu corazón, como un viejo amigo que estamos apunto de conocer.**

\- **¿Conoces a alguno de esos cuatro con los que vamos a trabajar?**

\- **Así es, fue por corto tiempo ya que nos cruzamos una ves y trate de enseñarle algo de defensa pero digamos que hay personas que definitivamente no están hechas para pelear, al menos aprendió muy bien a usar los cuchillos.**

\- **Que curioso, ¿como se llama?**

**\- Su nombre de pila es Corazón Mecánico pero el jefe lo llama Reloj, aunque se molesta cuando le dicen así.**

**\- La mayoría se pone un nombre propio ya que eso de andar suplantando identidades falsas es bastante molesto.**

\- **Él es alguien que no conoce la alegría ni la tristeza, solo el cansancio y la amargura, estoy seguro de que se van a llevar muy bien.**

\- **Ni la alegría ni la tristeza ¿acaso es eso posible?... por cierto** \- miro a su compañero con desconfianza - **¿Eso ultimo fue un insulto?**

**\- Ja! No lo fue, es lo que espero que pase.**

**\- ¿No hay forma de sacarte esa tonta sonrisa del rostro no?**

\- **¡Para nada!** \- dijo acomodándose el sombrero y saltando parándose en el filo de la azotea, sacó dos pistolas antiguas Colt Peacemaker y apunto con una a la luna, tomo aire y grito a todo pulmón - **¡PREPÁRATE OSCURIDAD! ¡PORQUE LIGHT Y SWIFT ESTÁN AQUÍ Y VAMOS A TRAER LA LUZ DE VUELTA A ESTE MUNDO!**

\- **Si que estas loco Light** \- dijo Swift sin poder evitar reír por la gracia de su peculiar amigo.

El grito de Light se escucho hasta la calle donde el mismo hombre que hace unos instantes estaba en la casa de Cybrian estaba parado frente a un poste sosteniendo su maletín negro lejos de la vista de los ebrios militares.

\- **Ahí va de nuevo el tipo mas raro que e tenido bajo mi protección durante 10 años, siempre encontrando la forma de sacarle una sonrisa a los demás** \- dejo el maletín en el suelo y saco su reloj de bolsillo dorado y lo abrió dejando ver una foto familiar en la que se veía a un poni terrestre azul claro junto a una pequeña unicornio blanca que trataba de quitarse un sombrero negro que cubría toda su cabeza - **Estar en la orden de los cuentistas es un trabajo triste, vivir atrapado en la eternidad sin presente, pasado ni futuro, sin un lugar donde vivir que no sea a donde nos lleva el viento, sin nombres o identidades mas que las que muestran nuestros registros, obligados a olvidar y ser olvidados, ser un extranjero en todos los mundos en los que despertamos, todo eso es difícil y sobretodo confuso para muchos, el solo hecho de quedarse dormido sin saber en donde y cuando vamos a despertar ya es bastante** \- guardo su reloj y tomo el maletín - **bueno... me quedan unos cuantos segundos aquí, es hora de ir a... quien sabe donde** \- un viento huracanado paso al lado del hombre y la luz del poste comenzó a parpadear sin control hasta que explotó en un flash que solo duro un segundo pero después de eso el hombre ya no estaba ahí.

.

**/watch?v=biPxOebxBfw**

**NA: Ese vendría a ser el tema de cierre del segundo acto, solo lo tienen que copiar y pegar en youtube, de ahora en adelante lo voy a agregar al final de cada capitulo. Si quieren saber un poco mas acerca de los extranjeros les recomiendo pasarse por el one shot "Despierta Extranjero" que pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction, es un pequeño relato para aclarar algunas dudas acerca de la orden de los cuentistas y la forma en la que se manejan. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	19. ¿Donde quedo la armonía?

**NA: A partir del siguiente ya es momento de cambiar la categoría de este fic a M así que asegúrense de que sus buscadores muestren todas las categorías y no solo de la T para abajo.**

**17\. ¿Donde quedo la armonía?**

Un nuevo día empezaba en el mundo humano, una niña de piel anaranjado y cabello morado se levantaba gracias al sonido de su despertador, antes lo hacía gracias a los rayos del sol que iluminaban toda su ventana pero ahora los días eran nublados y apagados al igual que los corazones de los habitantes. Se froto los ojos un par de veces y luego volvió a echarse a la cama.

\- **¡Scootaloo! ¡Tienes que ir a la escuela!** \- se escucho una voz femenina fuera de su habitación que era un cuarto pequeño con un escritorio frente a la cama, un televisor y en las paredes estaban colgados unos cuantos posters de los Wondercolts de la secundaria de Canterlot.

\- **¡Ya voy mamá!** \- dijo tapándose la cabeza con la almohada, luego de unos minutos se levanto sin ánimos y preparo sus cosas para ir a la escuela.

Al llegar vio a un par de soldados caminando por los alrededores, se les veía bastante distraídos pero solo verlos con esos uniformes y sus armas era intimidante, el gobierno mando un nuevo director luego de la desaparición de Celestia y su hermana Luna pero resulto ser otro militar, las cosas habían cambiado luego de su llegada, empezando por el hecho de que la cantidad de estudiantes había bajado ya que un puñado de ellos fue secuestrado por los militares y llevados a una prisión de máxima seguridad sin dar explicación alguna. El sistema ahora era mas estricto, no se permitía salir en medio de clases por nada en el mundo y en las horas de almuerzo se prohibió salir fuera de la institución, es mas, ellos mismos escoltaban a los estudiantes a los comedores, ya no había ningún tipo de libertad ahí. Scootaloo entro por la puerta con la cabeza baja al igual que los demás, espero a que sonara el timbre y las clases comenzaran normalmente, o lo que para ellos era normal ahora.

\- **Atención a todos los estudiantes** \- dijo una voz a través del parlante - **las clases de hoy quedan suspendidas por motivos de fuerza mayor, tienen diez minutos para abandonar la institución y volver a sus respectivos hogares.**

\- **¿Ahora también nos ponen tiempo para eso? No es necesario** \- dijo para si misma Scootaloo caminando deprisa hasta la salida donde los estudiantes se estaban amontonando, al salir vio como un grupo de camionetas del ejercito se estacionaba frente a la escuela - **"parecen estar llevando a alguien importante"** \- no les presto importancia y siguió su camino rumbo a casa.

Una ves que se alejo de una de las camionetas bajo un hombre de piel lila y cabello blanco junto con unos cuantos soldados, el actual director de la escuela que era un hombre mayor de piel color amarillo, cabello oscuro y vestía un elegante traje negro, salió y lo recibió con gran entusiasmo.

\- **Señor Duncan Drums, que honor es tenerlo por aquí** \- dijo dándole la mano.

\- **Cuéntame Felton Black ¿te esta yendo bien en el trabajo que te conseguí?**

\- **Claro que si, cualquier cosa es mejor que seguir firmando documentos en esa porquería de prisión.**

\- **Que bueno que lo estés disfrutando, necesito pedirte un favor.**

\- **Tiene que ser muy importante para pedirme que vacie la escuela... pero no importa, pide lo que quieras.**

\- **No es la gran cosa, pasemos adentro y discutamoslo con un buen café.**

\- **Lo que sea por la actual mano derecha del gobernador Frank Sutler.**

\- **Me alagas viejo amigo** \- los dos entraron a la escuela y un par de soldados se quedaron vigilando la entrada.

Ahora estaban sentados en la oficina del director tomando unas cuantas tasas de café mientras Felton Black revisaba unos papeles mostrándose muy sorprendido.

\- **¿En serio lograste que el gobernador aprobara estas cosas? ¿Como diablos lo hiciste?**

\- **Todo fue gracias a la ayuda de mi nueva aliada.**

\- **¿Nueva aliada? ¿De quien estas hablando?**

**\- ¿Acaso no lees lo diarios?** \- dijo Duncan con algo de fastidio - **soy el nuevo mediador entre las tierras del desierto y nuestro país, me encargo de arreglar las cosas entre los dos gobiernos.**

\- **Había escuchado algo de eso, eso quiere decir que estas aliado con Crysalis... ¿es cierto todas esas historias que se cuentan por sus tierras?**

**\- La gente del desierto es demasiado supersticiosa, pero debo admitir que Crysalis es alguien de temer, no tengo idea de como lo hizo pero logro persuadir al gobernador de aprobar estas cosas fácilmente.**

**\- Quien sabe, tal ves si sea un bruja después de todo** \- cerro la carpeta con las hojas y dio un sorbo a su café - **¿y que es lo que quieres conmigo en todo esto?**

\- **Ya que ahora tengo prácticamente toda la responsabilidad sobre la nueva planta de energía e estado pensando en algo interesante** \- inclino su silla para hablarle al oído mientras esbozaba una sonrisa siniestra - **vamos a derrocar al gobernador.**

\- **¡¿QUE?!... ¿ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?**

\- **¿No confías en mi?**

\- **No es eso... mira se que ahora eres su mano derecha y todo eso pero eso es una tarea imposible, el tiene otros contactos aparte de ti mucho mas cercanos y con mas poder del que te ha dado hasta ahora.**

\- **Yo tampoco estoy solo en esto, Crysalis esta poniendo su parte, ya a demostrado de lo que es capaz solo tenemos que organizarnos bien.**

\- **Pero...** \- Felton Black se seco la frente con un pañuelo - **viejo... esto es bastante gordo.**

\- **Lo se, es por eso que te quiero a ti como mi contacto mas importante, se la influencia que tienes sobre algunos sectores de la milicia y también se que tienes muchos amigos entre ellos, quiero que llames a los que sean de mayor confianza y que compartan los mismos intereses que nosotros, asegúrate de elegir bien a tu gente** \- el director tomo su café con la mano temblando y luego respiro profundo para calmarse.

\- **Esta bien, pero... ¿entiendes los riesgos que estamos tomando?**

\- **No hay riesgo con el plan que tengo en mente, la planta de energía prácticamente es mía, muchos de los científicos que trabajan ahí ya saben de mis intenciones y están con nosotros. Crysalis ya tiene todo para construir una nueva planta en las tierras del desierto pero lo único que necesitamos es una forma de distraer a los militares que rondan por esa zona y es ahí donde tu mueves los hilos.**

\- **¿Quieres que llame a algunos de mis amigos en el ejercito para que saquen a su gente de las tierras del desierto?**

\- **No quiero que salgan del país, eso sería muy sospechoso, solo quiero un territorio libre para que se pueda iniciar la construcción, una planta de energía de ese tamaño debe de ser difícil de ocultar y no quiero que el gobernador haga preguntas sobre eso** \- el director volvió a secarse la frente, la ansiedad en su rostro era imposible de ocultar - **una ves que la nueva planta este construida tomare los famosos elementos de la armonía y la energía ilimitada sera toda nuestra, entonces tendremos la economía mundial en nuestras manos y sera cuestión de tiempo para sacar al gobernador de su sitio, por eso es que Crysalis encontró la forma de comprar una buena parte de su equipo militar.**

\- **Cuenta conmigo, ya se quienes son los que nos pueden ayudar en esto.**

\- **Excelente** \- ambos se estrecharon las manos sonriendo por lo que tenían en mente.

Llegó el mediodía, en una prisión estatal los guardias abrían las celdas de los prisioneros dejándolos salir para iniciar sus actividades.

\- **¡Vamos pobres infelices!** \- gritaba uno de los guardias caminando por la planta baja, se paró frente a una celda en la que un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón dormía tranquilamente mientras su compañero estaba inconsciente en una esquina - **¡OYE PIERCE... DESPIERTA MISERABLE IDIOTA!** \- golpeo la reja y Pierce Cross se levanto soltando un profundo bostezo.

\- **Buen día oficial, ¿como lo trata la vida?** \- dijo esbozando su típica sonrisa inocente.

\- **¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESO?** \- dijo el guardia señalando al hombre inconsciente en la esquina.

\- **Intento matarme mientras dormía, tuve que enseñarle una lección** \- el guardia abrió la reja con un rostro poseído por la ira y se paro en frente del ex oficial.

\- **Es lo mismo que dices todo el tiempo Pierce, como se nota que te gusta estar en solitario.**

\- **Al menos ahí no intentan matarme cada dos minutos señor.**

\- **¿Estas bromeando conmigo?**

\- **No señor** \- Pierce bajo la mirada ocultando su rostro.

\- **Mira pobre** **imbécil** \- el guardia acerco tanto su rostro al de Pierce que algunas gotas de saliva salpicaban en su rostro - **aquí nosotros hacemos las reglas, no tu, hasta ahora hemos sido muy piadosos contigo pero créeme que lo que has pasado en estos tres meses no es ni la mitad de lo que...**

\- **Entiendo perfectamente señor** \- Pierce levanto la mirada pero ya no había mas sonrisa inocente en ella, su rostro cambio por uno serio pero tan firme que hizo estremecer al guardia - **y yo creo que me metería en menos problemas si tan solo dejaran de meter en mi celda a todos los tipos que encerré en mis días como oficial.**

\- **¡Llevenselo a solitario!** \- dos carceleros escoltaron a Pierce y lo empujaron dentro de una celda oscura y húmeda que era iluminada solo por una lampara debajo de la cual había un charco de agua.

\- **Las cosas que uno tiene que aguantar por marcar la diferencia** \- dijo limpiándose el agua de su uniforme anaranjado.

\- **Así es** \- dijo una voz en medio de la habitación - **eres todo un profesional desperdiciando oportunidades.**

\- **¿Quien esta ahi?**

\- **Nadie... solo tu** \- Pierce miro su reflejo en el charco de agua y se sorprendió al ver que este lo miraba con malicia.

\- **¿Me... me esta hablando mi reflejo?... tanto tiempo en solitario ya me debe de estar afectando.**

\- **No estas loco, el mundo esta apunto de atravesar un gran cambio, así que es hora de darte a elegir.**

\- **¿Elegir que?**

\- **Formar parte del nuevo mundo, o pudrirte como lo estas haciendo ahora, has tenido muchas oportunidades Pierce, tienes potencial pero lo desperdicias persiguiendo un sueño tan patético como lo fue el que te lo transmitió.**

\- **No me importa que es lo que esta pasando, pero no le permito a nadie que hable mal de mi padre** \- frunció el ceño.

\- **Es hora de crecer Pierce, ya no eres mas un niño que juega a ser justiciero, el mundo esta cambiando, esta a punto de volver a su antigua gloria.**

\- **A su antigua gloria ¿de que estas hablando?**

\- **Este mundo perdió toda su cultura hace mil años cuando la influencia que lo gobernaba fue sellada, ahora esta a sido liberada y gracias a ella los antiguos imperios renacerán y este mundo junto con todos sus habitantes serán parte de ese cambio.**

\- **Es oficial... estoy loco.**

\- **Tu decides Pierce, puedes formar parte del cambio, o formar parte de la servidumbre** \- el reflejo puso una mano en el filo de la superficie - **elige, servir a la oscuridad y vivir como un príncipe o perecer como los demás.**

\- **Elijo buscarme un psiquiatra apenas salga de aquí** \- dio un pisotón al charco de agua desvaneciendo la imagen - **en serio tengo que buscar la forma de salir de aquí, aunque eso represente una violación de la ley... o lo que queda de esta.**

Cayo la tarde, en la gigantesca mansión en medio del bosque Luna estaba sentada en lo que parecía ser una gran biblioteca frente a un escritorio con muchos libros encima, tenia los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y la cara hundida en las palmas de sus manos, levanto la mirada y tomo el libro que tenia la portada del unicornio dorado, lo observo con ira y luego lo lanzo lejos.

\- **No lo entiendo, he buscado en todos los libros de historia poniéndome al día sobre lo que paso en estos últimos mil años y no hay nada relacionado con esa leyenda, ¿que hacía un libro como ese en manos de una mocosa? ¿quienes son estos supuestos elementos de la armonía? Tengo que informarme** \- se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta quedar frente a un espejo, al verse en él se veía distinta, su piel y su cabello eran de tonos mas oscuros, volvió a la mesa y tomo el yelmo azul que reposaba sobre esta con ambas manos, lo miro fijamente y en ese momento una serie de recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

**Flashback:**

Hace mas de mil años en ese mundo cuando los antiguos imperios luchaban entre ellos por el poder, el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte de una tierra llana y árida mientras que de lados opuestos se acercaban dos ejércitos de miles y miles de soldados armados con escudos, lanzas y espadas, en el frente de cada ejercito los lideres de estos estaban montados sobre dos caballos, uno de ellos era blanco y su jinete llevaba una armadura dorada, el otro era azul y su jinete traía puesta una armadura negra a excepción del yelmo que era de color azul oscuro.

\- **¡HERMANO!** \- grito el jinete de armadura dorada - **tu ambición y locura han sobrepasado todo limite, mira el estado en el que está nuestro reino, has logrado la división de lo que nuestro padre nos heredo.**

\- **Ya no soy mas tu patético hermano y los códigos de tu padre no son los míos, y si hubieras sido mas sabio y adaptarte al cambio nada de esto estaría pasando, el rey ha muerto, una generación a muerto, es hora de que este mundo evolucione, es hora de deshacernos de todos esos códigos y leyes inútiles que solo nos limitan, es hora de que esta gente conozca lo que es la verdadera libertad.**

\- **Los códigos de nuestro padre mantenían la paz entre los habitantes, sin estos serán como animales salvajes, no puedes negar esa lógica.**

\- **No intentes negar la verdadera naturaleza del hombre, ese fue el primer error de tu padre, tratar de cambiar lo que fue destinado a ser de una forma, es hora de que el hombre sea como realmente debe de ser, ¡POR LA LIBERTAD!**

\- **¡POR LA ARMONÍA!**

Ambos ejércitos se lanzaron al combate, las espadas chocaban contra los escudos con brutalidad, la fuerza y agilidad que esos guerreros poseían era descomunal, la batalla era tan intensa que hacía temblar la tierra, el sonido del metal siendo destrozado y la carne cortada era sinónimo de placer para los guerreros de armadura negra que iban aplastando a sus enemigos linea por linea hasta que solo quedaron unos cientos, por alguna razón que escapaba a su comprensión estos eran mucho mas fuertes y ágiles, a pesar de que los atravesaban con sus espadas continuaban peleando sin cansancio, no podían morir tan fácilmente.

\- **¡Retirada!** \- grito el jinete de armadura dorada y todos retrocedieron perdiéndose en el horizonte acompañados por la caída del sol que marcaba el inicio de la noche, la noche mas oscura.

\- **¡LA VICTORIA ES NUESTRA!** \- grito el jinete de armadura negra cabalgando hasta quedar en frente de todo su ejercito - **mis queridos súbditos, el día de hoy empieza una nueva era, es momento de volver a nuestras tierras y anunciar quien es su nuevo rey, de ahora en adelante nosotros hacemos las leyes, nosotros imponemos nuestra propia voluntad, es hora de acabar con las viejas creencias de los antepasados de estas tierras y reconstruir este imperio en nombre de la libertad, nuestra libertad** \- todos los guerreros gritaron en señal de aprobación levantando sus armas - **¡VAMOS! ¡Es hora de que los habitantes de este reino conozcan al emperador Nightmare!** \- todo el ejercito cabalgo hasta perderse en el lado opuesto a donde se escondió el sol, donde se alzaba la luna imponente marcando el inicio de una nueva y oscura era.

**Fin Flashback.**

Luna seguía mirando el casco perdida en sus recuerdos hasta que el sonido de la puerta de la biblioteca abriéndose la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- **Su majestad** \- dijo un hombre enmascarado entrando al salón - **¿se encuentra bien?**

\- **Solo estaré bien cuando haya devuelto este mundo tal y como era antes de mi partida** \- dejo el casco encima de la mesa - **¿tu eres el famoso líder terrorista no? Al que llaman Mislead Appear.**

\- **Así es** \- contesto con gran pasividad en su voz.

\- **Siéntate, ya sabes que es lo que tenemos que hablar** \- ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa uno al lado del otro - **cuéntame... ¿que es lo que paso con tu gente en estos últimos tres meses?**

\- **E estado investigando tal como me lo pidió, me temo que ya no hay rastro de ellos, es como si se hubieran separado luego de mi desaparición, todos los contactos que tenía han desaparecido, lo mas probable es que hayan sido capturados o simplemente hayan abandonado todo.**

\- **Que lastima, tenía planes para ellos, pero no te preocupes, ya te conseguiré un nuevo ejercito.**

\- **Su majestad... ¿me permite hacerle una pregunta?**

\- **¿Que quieres saber?** \- Luna respondió con la misma frialdad que había mantenido en toda la conversación, sin mirar al frente.

\- **Si hubiera una forma de que la oscuridad y la luz puedan coexistir, ¿usted la aceptaría?**

\- **Jamas** \- agarro una copa de vino que estaba a su alcance y la observo detenidamente - **empecemos por el hecho de que eso es completamente imposible, pero aun así... mi venganza tiene que llevarse a cabo** \- miro a un cuadro en el que peleaban dos caballeros, uno blanco y otro negro - **la historia de los dos hermanos que pelean una y otra ves por toda la eternidad, es la representación mas clara de la naturaleza del hombre, matarse entre ellos, pelear por el dominio del otro, es lo que somos los seres humanos** \- ahora se levanto y tomo el libro con la portada del unicornio dorado que había arrojado - **esa cosa que llaman armonía no es mas que un cuento para dormir, tal como este libro** \- camino hasta quedar en frente de Mislead Appear quien se mostraba igual de tranquilo tal como entro - **por cierto... ¿a que se debe esa pregunta?**

\- **Nada importante... en mis días como terrorista e tenido la oportunidad de ver algo interesante, todos los que trabajan conmigo eran hombres oscuros e inescrupulosos, capaces de matar a mujeres y niños sin la menor piedad... pero aun así, eran los hombres mas honestos, leales y confiables con los que e tenido la oportunidad de hacer negocios, eso suena bastante contradictorio ya que si la oscuridad y la luz no pueden convivir entonces ¿como pueden valores como esos residir en personas tan oscuras?**

\- **Nosotros tenemos "nuestra lealtad" y "nuestra confianza", verdadera confianza, todo lo que hacemos esta destinado a un solo objetivo en general, y los que trabajamos en ello somos fieles a ese objetivo, es distinto a la honestidad y lealtad que menciona ese libro.**

\- **Entiendo** \- dijo Mislead Appear bajando la cabeza.

\- **Te recomiendo que olvides todo lo que dice ese libro y lo quemes ahora mismo, no tenemos que preocuparnos mas por esos elementos ahora que sabemos que mientras estén separadas son completamente inútiles.**

\- **Lo haré, gracias por su tiempo** \- dijo haciendo una reverencia y caminando hasta la puerta.

\- **Espera un momento** \- se detuvo a pocos centímetros de tocar la cerradura y se volteo.

\- **Dígame su majestad.**

\- **Nunca te he preguntado... ¿como llego ese libro a tus manos?**

\- **Uno de mis hombres lo tomo de las pertenencias de la joven que se encuentra encerrada en la mazmorra.**

\- **Pero... ¿no era que el gobernador se había quedado con todas sus pertenencias al robar los elementos de la armonía?** \- Mislead Appear se quedo en silencio por unos segundos pero luego suspiro y contesto con la misma tranquilidad.

\- **Debió de habersele caído antes de partir, él solo tomo los elementos y se deshizo del resto de las cosas.**

\- **No importa entonces, solo quémalo y luego hablaremos sobre tu ascenso.**

\- **¿Ascenso?**

\- **Te dije que te iba a conseguir un nuevo ejercito, quiero que tu seas mi mano derecha de ahora en adelante** \- Mislead Appear entrecerró los ojos debajo de la mascara y volvió a responder con su característica pasividad.

\- **Estoy muy agradecido por su confianza** **su majestad** \- hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio de la habitación dejando a Luna sola quien miraba la puerta con desconfianza.

Eran al rededor de las 7 de la tarde, el sol estaba apunto de caer pero su presencia o ausencia no importaba en lo absoluto ya que dentro de la prisión de máxima seguridad del gobierno ubicada en medio de un extenso desierto los rayos del sol no llegaban a las celdas, en una de estas un joven de piel crema y cabello azul parado despertaba nuevamente por el sonido de las sirenas, Flash Sentry ya había aceptado el hecho de que jamas saldría de ahí y se había tratado de adaptar o por lo menos sobrevivir lo mas que pueda bloqueando sus emociones a tal punto que su humanidad se iba perdiendo cada ves mas. Cada semana lo cambiaban de celda y solo en tres ocasiones se había encontrado con compañeros de su escuela que se encontraban en un estado muy lamentable, con sus mentes al borde del colapso, pero la mayoría de veces tenía que compartir la celda con dos de los prisioneros de ese lugar y naturalmente terminaba en algún conflicto, ya había matado en dos ocasiones, la primera ves que lo hizo los soldados se sorprendieron al entrar a su celda y verlo sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida mientras el cuerpo de su atacante estaba tirado desangrándose en el piso, la segunda ves fue mucho mas natural para él, simplemente se deshizo de su amenaza y luego se fue a lavar la cara mientras se miraba al espejo con odio, odio que rápidamente fue reprimido para volver a la mirada fría y vacía que se había acostumbrado a llevar para sobrevivir.

Ya con ese se cumplían los siete días, era hora de cambiar de celda. Dos soldados se encargaron de escoltarlo a su nueva habitación, al entrar esperaba encontrarse con dos tipos de aspecto aterrador listos para atacarlo pero en ves de eso solo vio a un joven llorando en posición fetal en una de las esquinas.

\- **"Debe de ser otro estudiante"** \- pensó para si mismo mientras los soldados lo empujaban adentro como de costumbre y luego cerraban la puerta.

\- **En 15 minutos llegara su nuevo compañero** \- dijo uno de los militares antes de cerrar la puerta.

Flash Sentry no le presto atención al joven que estaba llorando, simplemente se sentó en la cama y se acostó tratando de dormir pero los sollozos de su compañero de celda eran difíciles de ignorar.

\- **Ma... madre...** \- decía el joven en voz casi inaudible - **a... ayúdame... madre** \- esas palabras tuvieron cierto impacto en la mente de Flash, ya que a pesar de toda la frialdad que estaba tratando de aparentar por dentro seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, esa mirada vacía no era mas que una mascara para no llamar la atención de los criminales y los militares que buscaban quebrar su mente, al no ver ningún peligro cerca decidió deshacerse de esa mascara y actuar como era en realidad.

\- **¿Eres de la vieja escuela de Canterlot no?** \- dijo con voz tranquila pero el joven que era de piel blanca y cabello rubio no respondía, solo seguía sollozando ocultado su rostro en sus rodillas - **no debes mostrarte débil, ellos te están estudiando, para eso nos trajeron, somos algo así como sus conejillos de indias** \- el joven seguía sin responder y llorando así que Flash intento algo mas y se levanto de la cama parándose a un metro de distancia de él - **puedes decirme tu nombre si quieres... yo soy Flash Sentry.**

\- **Fl... Flash... Sentry** \- dijo el joven aun sin mostrar su rostro.

\- **Así es, soy músico, tocaba en la banda de la escuela junto con mis amigos Bass Throb y... Hudson Blues** \- eso ultimo lo dijo bajando la cabeza con nostalgia.

\- **¿Bass... Hudson...?** \- seguía sin mostrar su rostro.

\- **Así es, parece que los conoces, Bass aun sigue aquí, espero que nos encontremos con él en algún momento.**

\- **NOOOOOOOO!** \- el joven salto encima de Flash quien cayo al piso de espaldas junto con él, al abrir los ojos y prestar atención pudo ver su rostro claramente.

\- **¿Rev Drums?**

\- **HAS VENIDO A VENGARTE ¿CIERTO?... VAS A MATARME POR LO QUE LE HICE A TWILIGHT!** \- Rev Drums tomo el cuello de Flash y empezó a apretarlo con fuerza.

\- **¡Suéltame!** \- se lo quito de encima con una patada y se levanto respirando agitamente - **¿que te pasa? ¿acaso quieres matarme?**

\- **No te hagas el idiota** \- la mirada de Rev era la de alguien que había perdido toda la razón, estaba desesperado y asustado al mismo tiempo - **se que viniste a matarme, ellos te enviaron aquí para eso, seguro que mi falso padre esta detrás de esto.**

\- **¿De que hablas Rev? No pienso hacerte nada.**

\- **NO DIGAS MENTIRAS!** \- volvió a lanzarse contra él esta vez con mucho mas fuerza pero fue esquivado y Flash aprovecho su velocidad para poner el pie provocando que tropezara y cayera fuertemente al piso.

\- **Lastimaste a Twilight, te aprovechaste de ella, la abandonaste en un lugar donde seguramente moriría, ¿y ahora quieres matarme? ¡AHORA QUIERES MATARME!... ¡MUÉRETE TU!** \- ahora era Flash quien se lanzaba encima suyo y ambos empezaban a rodar por el piso, mientras que una cámara escondida gravaba toda la escena - **MUÉRETE** \- finalmente Flash quedo encima de Rev y empezó a golpearlo con fuerza hasta que empezó a brotar sangre de su nariz, en ese momento se detuvo y vio lo que había hecho - **mierda... mierda mierda mierda** \- se alejo del cuerpo de Rev agarrándose la cabeza y se sentó sobre su cama - **no voy a dejar que esto me gane, no voy a permitirlo.**

\- **Jajaja** \- Rev empezó a reírse aun tirado en el piso - **vamos, cumple con tu venganza** \- a pesar de que estaba riendo de forma desquiciada sus ojos estaban bañados en lagrimas - **se que lo deseas, venga a tu amiga** \- Flash se levanto y empezó a caminar hasta quedar parado en frente de Rev quien cerro los ojos esperando que le diera fin pero en ves de eso sintió como lo levantaban con fuerza ayudándolo a ponerse en pie - **¿que carajo estas haciendo?**

\- **Una ves conocí a un oficial muy extraño, el me contó algunas cosas que me llamaron la atención pero la que mas me impacto fue lo que te voy a decir ahora mismo** \- lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro seriamente - **dicen que en este mundo nadie hace nada por los demás sin pedir algo a cambio... nosotros estamos para demostrar lo contrario** \- es rostro de Rev cambio a uno de sorpresa total, tenía la boca y los ojos abiertos completamente, su mente no podía procesar la decisión que había tomado Flash.

\- **¿No... no vas a matarme?**

\- **No ahora, pero si intentas hacerme algo te juro que no voy a tener la menor piedad contigo** \- Rev trago saliva y se alejo unos pasos de Flash sentandose en una esquina - **Rev... necesito que me digas algo** \- este simplemente levanto la mirada para observarlo- **¿a cuantos estudiantes te has encontrado en el cambio de celdas?**

\- **A ninguno, ni siquiera sabía que habían enviado a los estudiantes aquí, mi padre solo me mando para deshacerse de mi.**

\- **¿Tu padre? ¿Por que haría eso?**

\- **PORQUE NO ES MI VERDADERO PADRE! Es un maldito bastardo que se caso con mi madre por dinero y luego arreglo los papeles para quedarse con todo, por eso estoy encerrado en este maldito lugar.**

En una habitación oscura dos hombres vestidos de blanco estaban observando todo a traves de unas pantallas, se fijaron en la que mostraba a Flash hablando con Rev Drums.

\- **¿Que diablos esta haciendo?** \- dijo uno de ellos que era el mas viejo - **se supone que tendría que haberlo matado... ¿que paso con toda la frialdad que había mostrado hasta ahora cuando mato a los dos criminales?**

\- **Es posible que solo haya estado fingiendo** \- dijo otro hombre mucho mas joven.

\- **¡MIERDA!** \- en anciano tiro una pila de documentos - **eso nos deja sin nada, hasta ahora por mas presión que le hemos puesto a estos mocosos ninguno de ellos a mostrado alguna reacción agresiva o al menos un poco de maldad, solo hemos conseguido quebrar sus débiles mentes, este era el único que mostró por lo menos frialdad y ahora resulta que nos ha estado engañando.**

\- **Era imposible saberlo con certeza, parece que esos artefactos de los que nos hablaron los científicos realmente pueden suprimir la maldad dentro de los humanos de manera definitiva.**

\- **Entonces estamos perdiendo el tiempo.**

**\- No me importa torturar a estos mocosos por años siempre y cuando me sigan pagando como lo están haciendo ahora.**

**\- En ese caso solo queda seguir intentando** \- el anciano tomo un comunicador en frente de las pantallas - **hola... muéstrenles a los de la habitación 54 quien va a ser su nuevo compañero.**

Flash y Rev seguían hablando hasta que la puerta se abrió, en ese momento los ojos de Rev se abrieron como platos y empezó a gritar como loco.

\- **¡NO!... ÉL NO DE NUEVO!**

\- **¿Que ta pasa?... ¿ah?** \- Flash se volteó y vio como dos soldados cerraban la puerta dejándolos a solas con un hombre adulto de apariencia extraña, vestía una camiseta blanca sin mangas que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento debido a su gran musculatura, tenía la boca pintada con lápiz labial rojo y el cabello largo, los miro con una sonrisa perversa mientras se relamía los labios.

\- **¿Donde están esos culos?** \- dijo con una voz infantil aguda y escalofriante.

\- **¿Quien es este tipo?** \- Flash retrocedió poniéndose en posición defensiva recuperando su mirada de odio.

\- **¡ALÉJATE DE MI!** \- Rev otra ves estaba recostado sobre la esquina cubriéndose la cara con los brazos.

\- **A ti ya te e probado** \- dijo el hombre mirando a Rev y acercándose lentamente a Flash quien apretó los dientes con ira - **pero supongo que luego de terminar con tu guapo amiguito podemos divertirnos de nuevo.**

\- **¿De que diablos estas hablando?** \- Flash levanto los brazos listo para iniciar un combate - **no te tengo miedo.**

\- **Así que tenemos un chico rudo, que bueno, me gustan los fuertes** \- el hombre se puso pocos centímetros de Flash Sentry quien no retrocedió y empezó a moverse de costado aun con la guardia en alto - **¿en serio quieres hacerte el difícil? Te advierto que te puedo causar mucho dolor** \- levanto los brazos y los flexiono mostrando sus anormales músculos - **si eres bueno tal ves sea amable contigo, me daría lastima destrozar esa linda carita tuya.**

\- **Sigue soñando maldito enfermo** \- Flash estaba sudando frío, sabía que no tenia oportunidad contra una bestia como esa pero no había mas opción, si tenía que elegir mejor muerto que de puta - **Si piensas que me voy a entregar como un perro entonces te metieron en la celda equivocada, voy a partirte la cara aunque me cueste la vida... ¡VAMOS!** \- el hombre frunció el ceño y camino lentamente.

\- **Detesto cuando se quieren hacer los valientes, me gusta mas cuando gritan desesperadamente, te lo advertí guapo, prepárate para sufrir como nunca en tu vida lo has hecho** \- el hombre estiro su colosal brazo agarrando del pelo a Flash atravesando su defensa sin ninguna dificultad, lo levanto en peso y lo lanzo contra la pared con tal fuerza que le arranco un mechón de cabello antes de soltarlo, acerco el mechón a su nariz y lo olio - **que aroma, se nota que no estas mucho tiempo aquí, esto va a ser divertido.**

\- **Maldito!** \- Flash se levanto con dificultad y corrió lanzandole un fuerte golpe en la cara pero el hombre ni se inmuto y nuevamente lo tomo del brazo y lo volvió a lanzar como si fuera un juguete - **mier... mierda.**

\- **Es hora de que sepas quien manda aquí** \- comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón - **voy a enseñarte modales niño** \- Flash intento levantarse con dificultad y vio a Rev llorando en posición fetal mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

\- **¡REV! Tienes que ayudarme idiota!**

\- **Deja que espere su turno** \- el hombre se bajo el pantalón y le propino un tremendo golpe a Flash.

\- **¡Ah!** \- el golpe fue tan duro que por un momento su vista se nublo y sus oídos se cerraron, no escuchaba nada mas que un zumbido en su cabeza y sentía como si estuviera cayendo en cámara lenta, un golpe de ese brazo no era algo de lo que uno se pueda recuperar con facilidad, estaba al borde de la inconsciencia hasta que sintió como lo levantaban con rudeza, trato de abrir lo ojos y lo que vio no fue para nada reconfortante - **¡QUE MIERDA!**

\- **Mas te vale que cuides esos dientes niño** \- el hombre se bajo la ropa interior dejando salir su miembro y tomo de la cabeza a Flash que intentaba resistirse con la poca fuerza que le quedaba - **basta mocoso, te lo vas a comer quieras o no** \- Rev Drums miraba aterrado la tortura por la que estaba pasando quien le había perdonado la vida a pesar de haber violado a su mejor amiga, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada y ser demasiado cobarde para hacerle frente a ese gigante pervertido.

\- **¡NI LO SUEÑES!... si lo metes... LO PIERDES!**

\- **Si intentas hacer algo, te vuelo los sesos mocoso** \- sin dudarlo mas el hombre jalo la cabeza de Flash pero apenas cumplió su objetivo sintió un dolor insoportable - **AHHHHHHH! ¡MALDITO MOCOSO!** \- Flash había mordido con tal fuerza el miembro del prisionero que lo obligo a retroceder no sin antes empujar hacia atrás el cuerpo de Flash que nuevamente golpeo la pared con fuerza - **¿COMO TE ATREVES?**

\- **Ja!** \- Flash empezó a levantarse apoyado sobre su pierna derecha con la mirada baja - **te lo advertí** \- dijo escupiendo un poco de sangre mientras levantaba la mirada, Rev Drums quedo mas que sorprendido al ver esos ojos, no era la mirada de alguien que acababa de ser forzado a algo tan asqueroso y humillante, esa era la mirada de alguien que iba a pelear cueste lo que le cueste, estaba sonriendo a pesar de tener un ojo morado y un labio partido, volvió a escupir sangre y levanto una mano moviendola como diciéndole al prisionero que ataque.

\- **Ahora si me cansaste, nunca nadie se había atrevido a hacerme algo como eso, VAS A MORIR NIÑO!** \- el prisionero corrió hacia Flash quien con la poca fuerza que le quedaba intento ponerse en posición de combate pero sin que se diera cuenta estaba deslizando algo debajo de la manga de su brazo izquierdo - **AHHH!**

\- **¡JÓDETE!** \- apenas estuvo a punto de darle otro golpe Flash saco un cuchillo debajo de su manga y corto el brazo del abusador pero para su sorpresa a este no le importo y se lo quito de un manotazo lanzando el arma blanca que cayo a los pies del asustado Rev Drums.

\- **Otra ves te quisiste hacer el listo conmigo** \- tomo a Flash de su camiseta y lo levanto en peso completo - **primero voy a molerte a golpes** \- empezó a golpearlo sin piedad, Rev Drums miraba horrorizado la masacre que estaba sufriendo su antiguo enemigo pero se sorprendió al ver que este seguía sonriendo - **¿aun te ríes? Bueno... aquí es donde empiezan los gritos de desesperación** \- ahora el criminal lo volteo tirándolo de cara a la pared, puso una mano sobre su cuello para evitar que se moviera y con la otra acariciaba su miembro - **hoy vas a hacerte "hombre" JAJAJAJA... ¡AH!** \- sintió un pinchazo en el cuello y su vista se fue nublando poco a poco, volteo a ver detrás suyo y se encontró con Rev Drums sosteniendo el cuchillo ahora ensangrentado aun con gran miedo en sus ojos, se toco el cuello solo para sentir una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo sin control alguno que iba formando un gran charco a sus pies - **t... tu... qu... que hiciste?** \- camino lenta y aterradoramente hacia Rev quien retrocedía aun con el cuchillo en mano y apuntándolo, los pasos del criminal eran torpes y se tambaleaba a cada segundo.

\- **¡ALÉJATE DE MI!** \- Rev continuo retrocediendo hasta que choco contra la pared, ahora estaba acorralado y asustado, empezaba a arrepentirse de lo que hizo pero ya no había marcha atrás - **NO DES UN PASO MAS... ES EN SERIO** \- el hombre siguió avanzando paso por paso hasta quedar a unos centímetros del rostro del joven de piel blanca pero justo cuando estaba apunto de levantar el brazo para golpearlo todo su enorme cuerpo cae inconsciente de costado como si fuera una montaña de ladrillos para no volver a levantarse mas mientras un enorme charco de sangre se formaba al rededor de su cuello.

\- **Bien hecho** \- dijo Flash con la poca fuerza que le quedaba mientras seguía escupiendo sangre recostado sobre la pared.

\- **¿Lo... lo mate?** \- Rev miro el cuerpo sin vida del hombre al que hace unos momentos le tenía un miedo atroz y luego miro el arma en sus manos - **¿en serio esta muerto?** \- en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un par de soldados que sin decir nada se llevaron el cuerpo del abusador.

\- **¡ATENCIÓN!** \- luego de que salieron por la puerta entro nada mas y nada menos que el general Huge Spector quien los miro con su típica sonrisa arrogante - **Felicidades muchachos, sobretodo tu Flash, te has ganado un gran honor**.

\- **¿De... de que... hablas maldito sádico infeliz?** \- Flash trato de articular palabra pero cada ves le costaba mas mantenerse despierto.

\- **Resulta que dentro de muy pocos días vamos a hacerles un favor a todos ustedes, aparentemente el gobernador ya no los necesita mas y nosotros no queremos sobrepoblar las celdas con niños sin valor alguno así que vamos a darles una muerte rápida y sin dolor a todos ustedes.**

\- **¡QUE!** \- Rev Drums corrió hasta quedar en frente del general y empezó a gritarle mientras jalaba de su uniforme - **no quiero morir, no pueden hacernos esto.**

\- **Saquenmelo de encima por favor, no quiero ensuciarme las manos** \- los dos soldados arrastraron a Rev y lo tiraron en una esquina, luego Huge dio unos pasos y se agacho para mirar a los ojos a Flash Sentry - **pero creo que sería un desperdicio enviar al matadero a alguien tan fuerte como tu, me gustaría hacerte una oferta** \- Flash lo miro fríamente con el ojo sano que le quedaba - **¿que te parece formar parte de nuestro personal?**

**\- ¿En serio?** \- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- **Claro que si, has demostrado tener fortaleza cosa que ninguno de tus otros compañeros a logrado demostrar... lo único que tienes que hacer es superar tu primera misión.**

\- **¿De que se trata eso?** \- Huge acerco su rostro al oído de Flash para susurrarle algo.

\- **Tienes que matar a todos tus compañeros** \- la mirada de Flash se mantuvo fría.

\- **Sabe que es lo que le voy a decir...**

\- **¿Que?**

**\- Que puede meterse su oferta por el...** \- iba a terminar la frase pero una voz femenina en su cabeza le dijo que aceptara.

\- **¿Que ibas a decir?** \- la voz volvió a sonar en la cabeza del joven de cabello azul y este no pudo resistirse a esa extraña influencia.

\- **Que acepto la misión.**

**\- Excelente** \- Huge sonrió y Rev solo pudo mirarlo con odio.

\- **¡TRAIDOR!**

**\- Cállate** \- uno de los soldados golpeo a Rev con su arma dejándolo inconsciente, Flash no entendía porque había contestado eso pero ya era muy tarde para ponerse a pensar en ello y tampoco le quedaban mas energías, finalmente la falta de sangre hizo efecto en el y cayo inconsciente.

\- **Llévenlo a la enfermería y preparen todo para mañana** \- dijo Huge Spector saliendo de la celda - **tengo muchas esperanzas en este niño.**

**(...)**

El sol finalmente cayo y en una cueva a miles de kilómetros de la prisión una mujer encapuchada veía el rostro inconsciente de Flash reflejado en el agua de un caldero.

\- **Que joven para mas interesante el que me esta mostrando la fortuna** \- la mujer se quito la capucha dejando libre su largo y liso cabello color verde esmeralda - **es hora de ver en que me puede ser útil** \- sonrió lanzando unos polvos al caldero y la imagen en este cambio a la de una mansión y fue avanzando hasta quedar en frente de una puerta de metal ubicada en un sótano muy descuidado, detrás de esta se podían escuchar a los llantos de una joven - **tranquila princesa, tu príncipe va a llegar pronto y los dos me van a ser muy útiles para triunfar** \- Crysalis empezó a reírse de forma desquiciada mientras apagaba el fuego de la caldera y abandonaba la cueva.

Cayo la noche, las 9 pm exactamente, Scootaloo estaba en su habitación mirando el cielo estrellado a través de la ventana, observo la luna por unos instantes y luego aparto la mirada, la misma luna que antes le transmitía una sensación de tranquilidad ahora por alguna razón le daba escalofríos, luego camino hasta su escritorio y tomo un cuadro en el que estaban ella junto con Applebloom y Sweetie Bell sentadas frente a un árbol sonriendo, los recuerdos invadieron su mente, no podía creer que ahora se encontraba completamente sola sin sus dos amigas, no pudo contenerse mas y se lanzo a llorar sobre su cama.

\- **No es justo** \- decía golpeando la almohada - **NADA DE ESTO ES JUSTO! No solo perdí a mis amigas, la presencia de los militares arruina todo, esta ya no es una ciudad libre todos somos sus prisioneros... Y YO ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE SOLA!** \- lanzo la almohada sobre el poster de los Wondercolts y apretó los dientes cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

\- **Tu nunca estarás sola Scootaloo y yo tampoco lo estoy** \- una voz se escucho desde la ventana llamando la atención de la niña de piel anaranjado que abrió los ojos de golpe y se le pararon los pelos de punta al reconocerla - **todo estará bien, lo prometo... incluso si las cosas salen como lo tengo planeado volveremos a volar juntas.**

\- **¿Rainbow?** \- Scootaloo corrió a la ventana pero al sacar la cabeza ya no había nadie ahí - **¿sera posible?** \- miro abajo y vio un mechón de cabello color arcoiris - **si... es posible** \- lo tomo y dejo caer algunas lagrimas mientras se volvía a asomar por la ventana tratando de buscarla con la mirada pero por mas que observara no había nadie en ningún lugar.

**(...)**

Una hora después un joven de piel crema y cabello castaño caminaba en medio de la carretera y a lo lejos podía ver una imponente mansión, llevaba consigo una escopeta y un cinturón con dos pistolas Beretta 92, saco un celular de su bolsillo y respondió.

\- **Aquí Ojos Rápidos, estoy cerca.**

Colgó el teléfono y empezó a caminar en dirección a la mansión ubicada debajo de la imponente luna llena que iluminaba todo el camino, al parecer esa iba a ser una noche muy larga.

.

.

.

**/watch?v=biPxOebxBfw**


	20. Infiltración y rescate

**18\. Infiltración y rescate.**

Eran las 10 de la noche exactamente y en una casa un tanto elegante y llamativa una joven de piel rojo pálido y cabello rubio ondulado estaba sentada frente a una computadora con un par de audífonos puestos, detrás de ella un joven de piel gris y cabello negro observaba atentamente todo lo que hacía.

\- **¿Que estas haciendo?** \- pregunto Cybrian Spear y la joven continuaba tecleando a gran velocidad abriendo y cerrando ventanas.

\- **Estoy hackeando las cámaras de vigilancia de la ciudad, en unos segundos tendré cubiertas las zonas en donde están ubicados los demás... listo! -** Cybrian Spear acerco su rostro al monitor y observo en una ventana la imagen del manicomio donde tenían encerradas a Applejack, Rarity y a Pinkie Pie.

\- **¿Puedes hacer un acercamiento?**

\- **¿Acercamiento?... Puedo invadir su sistema** \- continuo tecleando y ahora se abrieron tres ventanas mostrando a las tres chicas en habitaciones distintas - **son ellas ¿no?**

\- **Si** \- las tres estaban durmiendo pero por la posición de sus cuerpos parecía que las hubieran sedado, Rarity y Pinkie estaban sobre sus camas pero Applejack estaba dormida al lado de la puerta.

\- **Se ven distintas en sus versiones humanas.**

\- **¿Fuiste Equestre?**

\- **Originalmente si.**

\- **¿Que pasa con la imagen de la mansión?**

\- **La estuve buscando pero parece que no hay ninguna cámara de seguridad dentro de ella, solo por fuera** \- tecleo de vuelta y abrió una ventana en la que se veía la mansión por fuera.

\- **Eso no es de mucha ayuda.**

\- **Es todo lo que hay Reloj.**

\- **Deja de llamarme así.**

\- **¿No que no sentías ira?**

\- **Has lo que quieras** \- tomo su celular y empezó a marcar un numero.

En un pequeño restaurante en frente del manicomio un hombre delgado de piel roja vestido con un saco negro estaba a punto de tomar un café hasta que sonó su teléfono.

**\- ¿Hola?**

\- **Voz del Fuego, te habla Corazón Mecánico ¿donde estas?**

\- **¿Eres al que le dicen Reloj no? Solo llámame Hard.**

**\- ¿Donde... estas?**

\- **Estoy en un café frente al manicomio, espero ordenes.**

\- **Espíritu en Llamas te tiene cubierto y Resplandor Crepuscular va en camino.**

\- **¿Tengo que esperarlo?**

**\- Solo espera mi llamada, yo te diré cuando y que tienes que hacer** \- colgó el teléfono y marco otro numero.

En medio de una carretera rodeada de arboles un joven de cabello castaño y piel crema estaba escondido entre los arboles observando de cerca una imponente mansión ubicada en medio del bosque, pasaron los minutos y el joven no le quitaba la vista ni por un segundo en ese momento sonó su celular.

\- **Aquí Ojos Rápidos.**

\- **Soy Corazon Mecanico, ¿donde estas?**

**\- Tengo la mansión en frente mío, descuida, nadie puede verme.**

**\- Escucha claramente, no tenemos cobertura dentro de la mansión asi que prácticamente estarás solo, no cortes la comunicación por nada en el mundo así por lo menos podras mantenernos al tanto.**

\- **No hay problema ¿que hago ahora?**

**\- Es momento de actuar, Espiritu en Llamas a estado estudiando el movimiento de los guardias, si sus calculos son correctos en media hora una de las puertas traseras quedara libre pero sera solo por 30 segundos, tienes que estar atento a eso, luego no habra otra oportunidad de entrar.**

\- **No te preocupes, la infiltración es mi especialidad.**

**\- No dudes en usar tu mecanismo en caso de emergencia... y ten cuidado, no tenemos idea de que hay dentro de ese lugar.**

**\- ¿Como voy a saber a donde ir exactamente?**

**\- Resplandor Crepuscular logro identificar algunos puntos claves en la estructura de la mansión anoche, si lo que dice es correcto debe de haber una masmorra en el subsuelo, la descripción de la Magia es la siguiente, una chica joven de piel morada y cabello violeta, no tenemos idea del estado en el que se debe encontrar ahora mismo.**

**\- Como que tenemos muy poca información ¿no?... por cierto ¿donde esta Light?**

**\- El esta del otro lado de la mansión, ese punto si esta dentro de nuestra cobertura así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por él, si las cosas se salen de control y los guardias cambian su formación él puede entrar sin problemas para apoyarte, recuerda no cortar la comunicación.**

**\- Esta bien** \- guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo sin cortar la llamada y empezó a correr de forma muy cautelosa perdiendose entre la vegetación que rodeaba una de las entradas.

Nuevamente en el restaurante frente al manicomio Hard Knocker termino de tomar su cafe y estaba a punto de irse no sin antes dejar unas cuantas monedas doradas en la mesa.

\- **Disculpe señor** \- lo detuvo un mesero al ver lo que había dejado.

\- **¿Que pasa?**

**\- No ha pagado su cuenta.**

**\- Claro que si, deje el dinero en la mesa... ¿no lo ve?** \- el mesero tomo una de las monedas doradas y se la mostró en la cara.

\- **¿Es una broma? Esto no es dinero** \- la moneda que estaba sosteniendo era un bit Equestre.

\- **¿Que no es dinero?... bueno** \- empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos pero no encontro nada - **sabe algo... en unos minutos va a llegar un amigo mio ¿le parece si lo esperamos?** \- el mesero lo miro con seriedad - **lo que pasa es que olvide mi billetera.**

\- **¡Oye!** \- un joven de piel amarillo y cabello marrón entro al restaurante - **¿tu eres Hard Knocker no?**

\- **¿Shiny Blaze?** \- dijo el hombre de piel roja sonriendo - **compañero llegas en el momento justo** \- se acerco a su oído para susurrarle - **¿tu eres de origen humano no?**

\- **Si... ¿por que lo preguntas?**

**\- ¿Tienes dinero?... ya sabes, dinero humano** \- Blaze puso una mirada seria al entender el gesto de Hard y saco su billetera pagando su factura, luego se disculparon y salieron del restaurante - **¿y tu de donde eras originalmente?**

\- **Vivía en Equestria, tengo solo 10 años en esto y es mi primera ves en un mundo humano.**

**\- Yo tengo 13 años en la orden, e estado en muchas Equestrias, es un buen sitio, tienes suerte de haber nacido ahí.**

\- **¿Eso crees? ¿Tan malo es este mundo?**

**\- Déjame darte un consejo** \- los dos se detuvieron frente a la entrada del manicomio - **si nunca has estado en un mundo humano prepárate para ver cosas que podrían afectarte seriamente, los seres de esta especie no conocen la misma armonía que los ponis Equestres.**

\- **Escucha, tal ves venga de una tierra de ponis, pero eso no quiere decir que me la haya pasado comiendo pasto en verdes praderas, ademas...** \- encendió un cigarrillo y esbozo una sonrisa un tanto siniestra - **ya e estado en varias masacres antes, y no me e sentido para nada mal** \- en ese momento sonó su celular y contesto - **¿hola?**

\- **Voz del Fuego, ¿ya llego Resplandor Crepuscular?**

\- **Si, esta aquí conmigo, esperamos ordenes.**

\- **Es momento de actuar, los tenemos completamente cubiertos, les estoy enviando las coordenadas y un mapa del lugar para que puedan ubicarse, la misión es simple, tienen que ubicar tres habitaciones y sacar a la Honestidad, Generosidad y Risa de ellas, traten de no ser descubiertos, suerte** \- colgó.

\- **Es hora de la acción** \- guardo el teléfono, apago el cigarro y saco un reloj de bolsillo, apretó un botón en el y con la otra mano toco el hombro de Blaze, en un segundo los dos desaparecieron en un haz de luz.

Dentro del manicomio dos hombres bastante altos vestidos de blanco patrullaban por uno de los pasillos que estaban iluminados por una serie de lamparas en el techo pero de un momento a otro la electricidad se fue quedando únicamente con la poca luz que entraba a través de la ventana.

\- **¿Que diablos paso?** \- pregunto uno de los hombres presionando una y otra ves el interruptor de la luz - **¿será un corte?**

\- **Imposible que sea solo en este lugar, el resto de la calle funciona perfectamente, se debe de haber volado un fusil o algo así, será mejor que vaya a revisar.**

El otro hombre saco una linterna y se separo rumbo al primer piso pero apenas empezó a bajar las escaleras unas manos lo atraparon por la espalda y lo arrastraron a las sombras de las cuales unos segundos después salio Hard con una sonrisa en su rostro y continuo subiendo hasta el tercer piso, Blaze salio de las escaleras en el segundo piso y vio a dos guardias entrando a una habitación con unas tazas de café.

\- **Que raro que los demás no hayan arreglado la luz, esto es molesto** \- dijo uno de ellos sentándose en un sofá.

\- **Seguramente están holgazaneando** \- se levanto de su silla pero el ruido de algo rompiéndose llamo su atención - **¿que fue eso?** \- ambos guardias se miraron a los ojos en silencio y luego sacaron sus armas camino a las escaleras donde escucharon el extraño sonido, al abrir la puerta no había nada, solo mas oscuridad.

\- **Debió ser nuestra imaginación.**

**\- Yo no estaría tan seguro** \- dijo una voz encima de ellos.

\- **¿QUE?!** \- no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ya que un flash de luz los dejo inconscientes mientras Blaze soltaba las tuberías sobre las cuales estaba sujeto cayendo al piso, guardo su reloj de bolsillo gris y saco un celular.

\- **Según el mapa la Honestidad debe de estar por aquí** \- empezó a caminar hasta quedar en frente de una puerta que al intentar abrirla noto que estaba con llave - **diablos, no queda otra** \- saco una pistola con un silenciador y apunto a la cerradura - **espero que esto no llame la atención** \- jalo del gatillo y la cerradura se rompió sin emitir ningún ruido mas que el de la madera siendo quebrada - **perfecto, ahora solo tengo que... ¡AH!** \- apenas entro sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca que lo dejo fuera de guardia.

En la casa de los extranjeros Grace Hicks estaba tecleando con algo de temor en su rostro tratando de recuperar la imagen que había perdido ya que el monitor solo mostraba dos ventanas en negro, detrás de ella estaba Cybrian Spear mirando la pantalla inexpresivo.

\- **No es posible** \- dijo Grace golpeando el teclado - **esos dos tienen que haber cortado toda la luz, les dije que solo cortaran el sector que estaba conectado con la sala de vigilancia, fui bastante clara incluso le dije a Blaze como hacerlo.**

\- **¿Que hay de la mansión?**

\- **Aun no he podido encontrar nada, es oficial, no hay ninguna cámara en el interior.**

\- **Espero que Ojos Rápidos este atento** \- tomo su celular - **Ojos Rápidos... ¿sigues en posición?**

\- **No me he movido** \- respondió una voz del otro lado de la linea - **aun faltan unos cuantos minutos para el cambio de guardia, estoy alerta.**

\- **Eso espero** \- dijo Cybrian guardando el teléfono.

\- **¿Deberíamos llamarlos?** \- pregunto Grace sacando su celular - **Blaze siempre tiene su celular en modo silencioso, así no los ponemos en riesgo.**

\- **Has el intento** \- Grace marco un numero y espero que contestaran.

\- **¿Hola?** \- no hubo respuesta, solo se escucho una respiración por un segundo y luego cortaron - **¿que extraño? no respondió.**

\- **Tal ves este escondido... o muerto, no importa, ya nos vamos a enterar** \- Grace miro a Cybrian un poco molesta.

\- **¿En serio no te importa para nada la vida de tus compañeros? Creí que nuestro maestro bromeaba al hablar de ti.**

\- **El Observador me conoce por mas tiempo del que yo lo conozco a él, así que simplemente hazle caso** \- la joven aparto la mirada y continuo concentrándose en ubicar a sus compañeros.

Hard estaba caminando por el tercer piso guiado por su celular hasta que escucho un par de voces y pasos que se acercaban doblando la esquina, se escondió detrás de un escritorio y presto atención.

\- **Parece que están teniendo problemas para arreglar la luz** \- dijo una voz masculina.

\- **Espero que lo solucionen rápido, no me gusta la oscuridad** \- respondió una voz femenina suave y algo tímida.

\- **No te preocupes... voy al baño un momento, la medicina de la paciente debe de estar ahí** \- dijo señalando un armario - **no me tardo, trata de no asustarte** \- el hombre se retiro y se encerró en el baño dejando sola a la enfermera que era una joven de piel lila y cabello turquesa con dos lineas rosadas. Una ves que termino se puso frente al espejo y se lavo la cara un par de veces pero al agacharse para hacerlo la tercera ves noto que su reflejo no se movía - **espera... ¿que?** \- levanto la vista y su reflejo lo estaba mirando con malicia.

\- **Hola** \- le respondió con voz siniestra su imagen en el espejo - **¿quieres divertirte un rato?**

La enfermera estaba buscando las pastillas en el armario mientras que Hard seguía escondido detrás del escritorio esperando aburrido a que se fuera, en ese momento el hombre sale del baño con la mirada baja y algo jorobado.

\- **Encontré las pastillas** \- dice la joven enfermera mirándolo un tanto extrañada ya que el hombre aun seguía sin levantar la mirada - **¿estas bien?**

\- **Si** \- dijo estirando el cuello y observándola de pies a cabeza - **eres muy bonita ¿sabes?**

\- **¿Que?** \- el hombre empezó a caminar hasta quedar en frente de ella.

\- **No te hagas la tonta y vamos a divertirnos un rato** \- la lanzo con fuerza contra la pared mientras sonreía de forma perversa.

\- **¿Que... que estas haciendo?** \- la joven trato de forcejear a pesar del gran miedo que se reflejaba en sus ojos pero la termino noqueando de una bofetada.

\- **Malditas zorras, siempre se resisten** \- dijo para si mismo desabrochando los botones de su camisa - **este lugar es jodidamente estresante, por suerte hay lindas enfermeras** \- estuvo apunto de desabrochar su pantalón pero lo que no noto es que una sombra bastante alta se paraba detrás suyo.

\- **Mierda... Blaze tenía razón, este mundo y su gente son todos una mierda total** \- Hard Knocker levanto el brazo y noqueo al hombre de un solo golpe en la nuca - **e tratado con asesinos completamente locos pero hasta ellos tienen mas honor que esta cosa, ahora a buscar a la Generosidad y la Risa** \- estuvo apunto de alejarse pero sintió una extraña vibración en su bolsillo - **¿que es esto?** \- saco su reloj y noto que todas las manecillas se habían vuelto locas y giraban sin control - **¡VAMOS NO AHORA!** \- lo golpeo un par de veces en vano - **¿y ahora por que esto? maldita chatarra, que lastima que los humanos no tienen un cuerno para no depender de artefactos como este** \- se alejo unos pasos y en ese momento el reloj volvió a la normalidad cosa que le llamo la atención así que se acerco un poco al cuerpo del hombre y las manecillas nuevamente se volvieron locas, se alejo de nuevo y se arreglaron - **que extraño...** \- dijo rascándose la cabeza, luego se encongio de hombros y se fue pero lo que no noto fue que la enfermera empezaba a despertarse tosiendo muy fuerte. Siguió caminando por el resto de los pasillos guiado por el mapa en su teléfono hasta que finalmente encontró la habitación que buscaba - **espero que quien este aquí aun se mantenga con vida por lo menos** \- abrió la puerta lentamente ya que esta se encontraba abierta - **"parece que esos dos acababan de salir de aquí"** \- pensó para si mismo, observo la habitación y todo estaba completamente oscuro así que saco su reloj de bolsillo y apretó un botón logrando que este brillara con fuerza como si fuera una linterna, en una cama vio a una joven dormida de piel rosa y cabello lacio, estaba en una posición muy incomoda con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama, el hombre de piel roja llamo a través de su celular - **¿Grace? ¿Estas ahí?**

\- **¿Hard?** \- respondieron al otro lado de la linea - **gracias a Dios sigues vivo, ¿se pude saber porque cortaron toda la luz? las cámaras no funcionan y no tengo forma de seguirles el rastro.**

\- **Fue Blaze quien se encargo, yo no tengo idea de como funcionan esas cosas.**

\- **¿Donde esta Blaze?**

\- **Esta en el segundo piso buscando a la honestidad, yo estoy en el tercero en una de las dos habitaciones, tengo en frente mio a una chica de color rosa inconsciente.**

\- **Ella es Pinkie Pie, la Risa... me dijeron que eras Equestre, ¿no la reconoces?**

\- **Nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer a los elementos de la armonía en persona pero no importa, voy a sacarla de aquí y buscar a la generosidad que esta en el otro pasillo** \- camino hasta quedar en frente de Pinkie y la cargo sin problemas sobre su hombro.

\- **Si ves a Blaze dile que haga algo con la energía, necesito cubrirlos, no tengo idea de con cuantos guardias cuenta ese lugar.**

\- **No te preocupes, noquee a un par antes de venir aquí... estoy completamente solo.**

\- **¿QUIEN ES USTED Y QUE ESTA HACIENDO CON LA PACIENTE?!** \- dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta.

\- **Mierda... Grace te llamo luego** \- colgó y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la misma enfermera que hace un rato estaba inconsciente - **¿no que estabas inconsciente?**

\- **¡AYUDA!** \- la mujer empezó a correr por el pasillo, Hard rodó los ojos y observo su reloj de bolsillo negro.

\- **"Solo puedo usar dos hechizos antes de que me quede sin energía por el resto del día"** \- pensó para si mismo mientras apretaba el botón y desaparecía junto con Pinkie Pie aun en su hombro y volvía a aparecer en frente de la enfermera, dejo a Pinkie en el piso y rápidamente acorralo a la enfermera y puso una mano en su boca - **Escucha, antes de que sigas gritando quiero dejarte algunas cosas en claro, es verdad que golpee a tu compañero pero ese miserable fue quien te ataco e intento violarte, si no puedes cuidarte a ti misma en tu propio trabajo ¿crees que puedes cuidar a alguien? ¿y elegiste trabajar de enfermera? ¿Acaso sabes el riesgo que corren los "pacientes" en este lugar con tipos como ese?** \- la enfermera dejo de forcejear y puso atención a lo que decía - **voy a llevarme a esta jovencita a un lugar seguro, donde no hayan malditos pervertidos sin honor como ese idiota del pasillo que le hagan mas daño... y tu no vas a intervenir** \- le enseño un arma de fuego apuntando al techo - **¿quedo claro?** \- la mujer de piel lila asintió en silencio y Hard la soltó, puso a Pinkie de vuelta en su hombro y se salio por la puerta dejando a la enfermera bastante confundida.

El joven de cabello castaño seguía oculto entre los arbustos apoyado por la oscuridad de la noche esperando que los guardias de la mansión se fueran, miraba constantemente su reloj de bolsillo y fruncía el ceño.

\- **Maldición... hace diez minutos tendrían que haber cambiado la guardia, parece que Grace se equivoco** \- en ese momento sonó su teléfono - **¿hola?**

\- **¿Que hay Swift? Soy yo... Light** \- contesto una voz infantil del otro lado de la linea.

\- **¿Light? ¿De donde diablos me llamas?**

\- **Mira arriba** \- Swift vio al techo de la mansión y ahí estaba el joven de piel blanca y cabello gris agitando su sombrero de vaquero para llamar su atención.

\- **LIGHT... ¿que haces fuera de tu posición? y ¿como carajo llegaste ahí?**

\- **Que no sepa usar magia con un mecanismo de la armonía no quiere decir que no tenga mis trucos bajo el sombrero, escucha por lo que veo esos guardias no se van a mover de ahí, voy a conseguirte unos segundos para que puedas entrar, no los desperdicies.**

\- **¿Que vas a hacer que?! Escucha Light, no hagas una locura, esta ves hablo en serio.**

\- **Lo siento viejo, no puedo escucharte, recuerda solo tendrás unos segundos** \- colgó la llamaba y Swift apretó el teléfono con fuerza, luego observo al joven parado en el techo tirando su sombrero al piso y sacando una mascara de color gris.

\- **"Que pretende hacer ese maldito loco"** \- pensó Swift mientras su compañero se colocaba la mascara y se tronaba el cuello caminando con firmeza hasta quedar en el borde.

\- **¡Oigan ustedes dos!** \- les grito con una voz grave completamente distinta a la anterior a los dos guardias a lo que el joven de cabello castaño se quedo con la boca y los ojos completamente abiertos - **Los necesitan adentro, muévanse rápido.**

\- **No se preocupe señor, vamos para allá** \- dijeron los guardias que no llevaban ninguna mascara corriendo en dirección a la entrada principal bordeando la torre, Light se quito la mascara y le sonrió a Swift quien no tenía palabras para describir lo sorprendido que estaba, luego saco su celular y lo llamo.

\- **Date prisa viejo, no creo que tarde mucho hasta que noten el malentendido.**

\- **¿Como lo...? No importa** \- corrió a la pequeña entrada y la tiro de una patada aun con el celular en la mano.

\- **Oye por cierto ten esto** \- Light dejo caer la mascara blanca que fue atrapada por su compañero - **se la quite a un tipo que caminaba en dirección a la mansión, supongo que lo deben de estar esperando ya que parece ser alguien importante, si eres tan inteligente como alardeas ser creo que puedes idear algo** \- Swift entro y cerro la puerta detrás suyo, saco su reloj de bolsillo y apretó el botón reparando la cerradura en un instante da dejándola como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- **Ya se me ocurrirá algo, gracias por la ayuda** \- corto la llamada dejando activada solo la linea que lo mantenía en contacto con Cybrian y Grace - **Reloj, ya estoy dentro de la mansión, Light me ayudo a entrar** \- observo el lugar, era un pasillo oscuro iluminado solo por antorchas - **admito que no es lo que creía que era, sea quien sea el dueño de esta mansión parece que se quedo en la época medieval.**

\- **Asegúrate de encontrar a la Magia y sal de ahí usando tu mecanismo de la armonía, no gastes energía inútilmente, la vas a necesitar para escapar.**

\- **Solo hice un pequeño hechizo para reparar la puerta, no es nada** \- Swift observo la mascara blanca por unos segundos, luego se la puso y se adentro a las profundidades de esos oscuros pasillos en busca de la Magia.

Hard continuo caminando por el tercer piso del manicomio con Pinkie Pie aun dormida en su hombro, se detuvo frente a otra puerta y la tiro de una sola patada rompiendo la cerradura, al entrar esta habitación también estaba a oscuras así que nuevamente uso su reloj para iluminar el lugar, vio a una chica de piel blanca y cabello morado oscuro dormida en posición fetal sobre su cama.

\- **"Ella debe de ser la Generosidad"** \- pensó para si mismo y luego la cargo junto con Pinkie Pie, ya con sus dos objetivos en los hombros se dispuso a salir de ese lugar pero a penas cruzo la puerta sintió el cañón de un arma rozar su cuello.

\- **Suéltalas ahora mismo** \- dijo una voz femenina con acento campirano - **haslo con cuidado** \- dejo se sentir el cañón sobre su nuca por lo que dedujo que su atacante había tomado distancia.

\- **Lo siento, pero tengo ordenes de llevarme a estas chicas a un lugar seguro.**

\- **No te pregunte nada de eso, solo te dije que las sueltes.**

\- **Mierda** \- Hard miro su reloj de bolsillo sin moverse - **"solo me queda un hechizo, si lo uso ahora no podre salir de aquí"** \- pensó para si miso volteándose lentamente.

\- **¡Quieto!**

\- **Tranquila, solo me estoy dando la vuelta para bajar a las señoritas** \- la miro de frente y se encontró con una joven rubia de piel crema vestida únicamente con una bata blanca que sostenía un arma con un silenciador - **espera... esa arma** \- se fijo mas de cerca y noto que la pistola tenía el símbolo de una espada y una pluma cruzadas - **ese es el símbolo de mi orden, O NO... BLAZE!**

\- **¡He dicho que las sueltes!** \- jalo del gatillo dándole a Hard en la pierna.

\- **¡AH!** \- cayo de rodillas al piso aun con las chicas en hombros - **mierda... ahora veo, tu debes de ser la Honestidad** \- dijo sonriendo a pesar del dolor - **¿que le hiciste al joven al joven amarillo de cabello marrón que entro a tu habitación?**

\- **Así que viene contigo, el esta bien, solo duerme.**

\- **Bueno... creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo.**

\- **Si quieres también te vuelo el derecho, ¡SUELTA A MIS AMIGAS!**

\- **Jajaja, que buen humor tienes, pero no me refería a eso, e venido a llevarlas a las tres a un lugar seguro.**

\- **¿De que hablas?**

**\- Solo mira mi ropa, ¿acaso parezco un oficial o militar?**

**\- Con ese saco negro pareces un criminal ¿como se que puedo confiar en ti?** \- en ese momento se escucho el sonido de sirenas.

\- **ESCUCHEN ATENTAMENTE** \- se oyó la voz de un oficial hablando por un altavoz fuera del edificio - **ESTÁN RODEADOS, ENTRÉGUENSE AHORA MISMO O NOS VEREMOS OBLIGADOS A ENTRAR POR LAS MALAS.**

\- **No es lo que esperaba que ocurriera** \- dijo Hard dejando a las chicas en el piso con delicadeza - **escucha, puedes confiar en mi y ayudarme a sacar a tus amigas o puedes entregarme a ellos y olvidarte de salir de este maldito lugar** \- Applejack dudo por unos segundos pero al escuchar el sonido de los policías entrando al manicomio bajo el arma y ayudo a Hard a levantarse.

\- **Tu amigo esta inconsciente en el segundo piso -** en ese momento el joven de piel amarillo entro desesperado tirando la puerta detrás suyo y recargando todo su cuerpo en ella como tratando de cubrirla.

\- **HAY POLICÍAS! DECENAS DE ELLOS!**

\- **¿Blaze? ¿No te habían noqueado?** \- dijo Hard arrancándose un pedazo de su camisa y usándolo para apretar la herida en su pierna.

\- **No me subestimes, que pertenezca al sector de inteligencia no quiere decir que sea débil.**

**\- Cállate y dime cuantas patrullas hay** \- Blaze corrió a la ventana para después abrir los ojos como platos asustado.

\- **Estamos jodidos, hay como diez autos estacionados.**

**\- Mierda** \- se apoyo sobre la pared y empezó a cojear - **¿cuanta energía le queda a tu mecanismo?**

\- **Solo use un hechizo paralizante, pero aun no se ha recargado del todo por el trabajo de anoche.**

\- **¿Crees que nos pueda sacar de aquí?**

\- **No a todos juntos, ¿que tal si mezclamos nuestros mecanismos?**

\- **No va a servir de nada, al mio casi no le queda energía, solo puedo hacer un hechizo.**

\- **Vamos chicas despierten** \- Applejack trataba de hacer reaccionar a sus amigas - **vamos, las necesito consientes.**

\- **Es inútil** \- en ese momento se escucho el sonido de puertas siendo abiertas a la fuerza.

\- **Nos están buscando** \- Hard se levanto apoyado sobre sus dos piernas ignorando el dolor de la herida - **no tardaran mucho en dar con la habitación correcta... ¡Blaze!**

\- **¿Que?**

\- **Quiero que uses toda la energía que te queda para sacar a las chicas de aquí y reza por que te sirva por lo menos para llevarlas fuera del edificio.**

\- **¿Y que vas a hacer tu?** \- Hard se sentó en un sillón y saco un cigarrillo.

\- **Yo me voy a encargar de estos desgraciados** \- saco un encendedor y trato de encenderlo.

\- **Pero... con un solo hechizo disponible y con esa herida no tienes ninguna oportunidad.**

\- **¿Ahora quieres subestimarme a mi? Nunca subestimes a un miembro del sector de defensa, tu solo confía, no me llamaron a la orden por ser débil** \- puso el cigarro en su boca y empezó a fumar.

\- **Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo** \- Blaze se acerco a Applejack que trataba de despertar a sus amigas y se agacho para quedar a su altura y mirarla a los ojos - **tranquila Applejack, ahora solo respira hondo, vas a sentir una sacudida** \- saco su reloj de bolsillo y puso una mano sobre el botón.

\- **¡Espera! ¿Como sabes mi nom...?** \- Applejack no pudo terminar la frase ya que los dos desaparecieron en un haz de luz, en ese momento la puerta empezó a temblar.

\- **¡POLICÍA! ¡ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA!** \- se escucho del otro lado junto con los golpes.

\- **¡Muévanse ustedes!** \- dijo Hard fumando su cigarro - **es hora de que estos tipos sepan porque me dicen la Voz del Fuego.**

\- **¡ESPERO QUE ESTÉN LISTOS!**

\- **¡Cuando tu lo estés!** \- Hard cerro los ojos y escupió una gran cantidad de humo de cigarro, la puerta cayo y todos los policías entraron a la habitación.

Blaze y Applejack junto con sus dos amigas aparecieron de la nada en medio de un cuarto oscuro, Applejack se tiro al suelo a vomitar mientras trataba de mantenerse consiente.

\- **Que... ¿Que acaba de pasar?** \- dijo la joven rubia agarrándose la cabeza.

\- **Espero que estemos en el edificio de al lado** \- Blaze se asomo a la puerta y se oculto rápidamente al ver la silueta de tres policías corriendo en direcciones distintas - **mierda!** \- se tapo la boca al notar que había levantado de mas la voz - **no hemos podido ni siquiera salir del edificio, debemos de estar en el primer piso... APPLEJACK!**

\- **¿Que?!** \- respondió levantándose.

\- **Necesito mi arma** \- la mirada de Blaze cambio a una de ira - **vamos a salir de aquí como sea.**

_**¡BUUMMM!**_

\- **¿Que fue eso?** \- pregunto Applejack tambaleándose ya que todo el edificio tembló como si hubiera explotado algo.

\- **Debe de ser Hard, seguramente gasto su ultimo hechizo** \- vio su pistola con el símbolo de la espada y la pluma cruzadas tirada en el piso y la tomo - **la mayoría de los policías estaban ahí arriba, no deben de quedar muchos, voy a acabar con el resto antes de que pidan refuerzos, ¡tu quédate aquí!**

Tiro la puerta de una patada y comenzó a apuntar a todas partes pero no había nadie, camino por el resto de los alrededores arma en mano buscando una salida y algún blanco al que darle, al no encontrar nada en un par de habitaciones decidió regresar con las tres chicas para sacarlas de ahí pero a unos cuantos metros del cuarto escucho unos pasos que se acercaban por detrás, giro rápidamente y estuvo a punto de disparar mas se detuvo al ver que solo era una enfermera de piel lila y cabello turquesa.

\- **¡No dispare!**

\- **¿Que haces aquí?** \- dijo Blaze sin apartar el arma - **¡AL SUELO!** \- la enfermera se agacho y Blaze jalo del gatillo tres veces, al levantarse y mirar atrás vio a tres policías muertos en el piso, no se escucho ningún disparo debido al silenciador que traía su arma.

\- **¿Que rayos esta pasando?** \- Applejack salio de la habitación y vio la curiosa escena - **ACABAS DE MATAR A TRES POLICÍAS!**

\- **¿Y que querías que haga? Son ellos o ustedes** \- dijo apuntándole a la enfermera que no paraba de temblar.

\- **¡BASTA!... Es solo una enfermera, ¿piensas matarla a ella también?**

\- **Ustedes son muy importantes, no puedo permitir ningún error.**

\- **¡NO LO HAGAS!** \- Blaze estuvo a punto de jalar del gatillo pero se detuvo de golpe al escuchar el grito de Applejack quien aprovecho y corrió hasta quedar entre el arma y la enfermera - **dices estar de nuestro lado pero te comportas igual que ellos ¿acaso tu también eres un maldito soldado sin corazón?** \- al parecer esas palabras tocaron a Blaze ya que bajo el arma con la mirada perdida por unos segundos y luego agito la cabeza recuperando la compostura.

\- **¿Y que sugieres entonces?** \- Applejack se agacho para ver a la enfermera a los ojos.

\- **Escuchame, necesitamos salir de aquí, necesitamos tu ayuda** \- la enfermera dejo de temblar y trato de articular palabra - **por favor** \- los ojos de Applejack empezaron a humedecerse mientras apretaba los dientes.

\- **Esta bien** \- dijo en voz baja la joven de piel lila mientras se ponía de pie - se como sacarlos aquí - los ojos de Applejack brillaron por un segundo y luego se volteó a ver a Blaze quien solo se encogió de hombros.

Fuera del edificio cuatro policías estaban parados frente a sus patrullas tratando de comunicarse con los bomberos mientras observaban la gran cantidad de fuego que salía del tercer piso.

\- **¿Hola? ¿HAY ALGUIEN?** \- gritaba un policía por el comunicador mientras observaba la enorme nube negra que empezaba a formarse sobre el manicomio - **Creo que han explotado una bomba, repito... han hecho explotar una bomba en el manicomio del centro... APRESÚRENSE POR UN DEMONIO!** \- corto la llamada.

\- **Increíble** \- dijo uno de sus compañeros - **habían mas de diez de nuestros hombres en ese piso.**

Por la puerta principal el resto de los oficiales estaban evacuando a los doctores y enfermeros, otro grupo con un poco de dificultad y acompañados por unos hombres corpulentos vestidos de blanco estaban evacuando a los pacientes, algunos se resistían por lo que tuvieron que sacar un par de ambulancias de la cochera que estaba en el subsuelo para encerrarlos y sedarlos, lo que no notaron fue que apenas sacaban las patrullas tres jóvenes que iban cargando a dos mas se escabullían hasta subir a un auto azul. Blaze y Applejack estaban cargando a Pinkie Pie y Rarity mientras la enfermera habría la puerta, metieron primero a las inconscientes y antes de subir Blaze noto un pequeño rastro de sangre que terminaba en una puerta de metal.

\- **Espérenme aquí, no me tardo** \- dejo a todas dentro del auto y corrió hasta la puerta, la abrió con delicadeza y se encontró con un cuarto de baño, el rastro de sangre seguía hasta doblar una esquina - **¡HARD!** \- en uno de los lavabos Hard Knocker estaba mojándose la cara y el hombro que no paraba de sangrar, parecía tener graves quemaduras - **¿que te pasó y como llegaste aquí?**

\- **Con la poca energía que me quedaba pude teletransportarme hasta aquí abajo, es todo lo que pude hacer** \- su voz se notaba bastante cansada.

\- **¿Usaste tu ultimo hechizo para teletransportarte? ¿Y como hiciste para...? No importa, tenemos que sacarte de aquí, las chicas ya están en el auto** \- tomo a Hard de su brazo sano y rodeo su cuello con él ayudándolo a caminar ya que este seguía cojo por la herida en la pierna.

\- **¿Que auto?**

**\- Una enfermera nos esta ayudando, tranquilo, parece ser confiable.**

\- **No podemos confiar en nadie** \- cada ves sonaba mas cansado, parecía que iba a caer en cualquier momento.

\- **No tenemos opción** \- llegaron hasta el auto las dos mujeres despiertas se sorprendieron al ver el estado del hombre de piel roja - **antes de que se pongan a hacer preguntas primero lo primero, vamonos de aquí** \- la enfermera prendió el auto - **seguramente nos deben de estar esperando afuera, creo que mejor conduzco yo** \- Blaze tomo el volante pero antes se giro hacia atrás y vio que Hard ya había caído inconsciente por la perdida de sangre - **¡SUJETENSE!**

Arranco a toda velocidad y subió por la rampa rozando las paredes hasta salir del subsuelo, afuera solo quedaban unos cuantos policías fuera de sus patrullas que apenas vieron el auto salir a toda velocidad se subieron a sus coches dispuestos a perseguirlo. Blaze miraba todas las calles tratando de reconocer alguna pero todo era nuevo para él en ese lugar.

\- **¿A donde vamos?** \- pregunto Applejack.

\- **A donde sea** \- giro bruscamente en una y otra esquina tratando de perder a las patrullas - **oye, ¿donde vives?** \- le pregunto a la enfermera.

\- **¿Que?**

\- **QUE ¿DONDE VIVES?!** \- volvió a girar otra curva evadiendo un par de patrullas que iban por delante.

\- **Es un poco lejos.**

**\- ¿Puedes guiarme desde aquí?**

\- **Gira a la derechaaaa** \- Blaze manejaba el auto con tal brutalidad que no le daba chance ni a los policías de alcanzarlo ni a sus pasajeros de orientarse, al cabo de unos minutos se quedo sin salidas rápidas excepto una, pasaron debajo de un puente cerca de lo que parecía ser una fabrica en ruinas, aprovecho la oscuridad de la noche para esconder el auto azul en medio de los escombros y luego saco su arma listo para lo que se venga, por suerte para él las patrullas pasaron de largo sin girar en el puente, dio un largo suspiro y se recostó sobre su asiento exhausto.

\- **Creo que eso fue todo** \- se volteo para ver a sus pasajeros y solo la enfermera estaba despierta ya que Applejack cayo tanto por los efectos de la teletransportacion como por la terrible sacudida del viaje - **¿aun me vas a decir por donde vives?**

\- **S... si...** \- respondió asustada la enfermera.

\- **Esta bien, de todas formas tenemos que esperar unos 15 minutos a que se alejen esos tipos, por cierto ¿como te llamas?**

\- **Night... Night Song** \- Blaze dejo salir una risa débil por el cansancio.

\- **Lindo nombre... suena como de poni.**

\- **¿Que?**

\- **Nada, solo vivencias mías, gajes del oficio** \- prendió la radio del auto y esperaron unos minutos antes de salir de ese terreno quemado y olvidado.

Dentro de la enorme mansión, en una habitación llena de cuadros estaba Luna con un vestido blanco pintando un lienzo con una mirada sombría y seria hasta que sonó la puerta.

\- **Adelante** \- un hombre aparentemente joven con una mascara negra que cubría la mitad de su rostro dejando solo la boca al descubierto, vestía un elegante smoking negro y una camisa blanca - **pero si es mi nueva mano derecha, ¿que es lo que tienes que decirme?** \- dijo sin voltear a mirarlo mientras seguía pintando.

\- **Su majestad, ya están casi todos reunidos.**

\- **¿Casi todos?**

\- **Aun falta un invitado, el empresario de las tierras del desierto.**

\- **Necesito que estén todos, vamos a esperarlo unos cuantos minutos si no se presenta tendremos que postergar la junta.**

\- **No hay problema.**

\- **Por cierto, tengo algo para ti** \- Luna dejo el pincel sobre una mesa y abrió una cajón sacando una mascara blanca con lineas negras que ha diferencia de las demás esta cubría todo el rostro y parte del cabello - **ya es momento de que te escondas Mislead Appear** \- el hombre se acerco para tomar la mascara y no pudo evitar fijarse en el lienzo que estaba pintando.

\- **No sabía que le gustara la pintura** \- la obra era una espada de doble filo gris cruzada con una pluma roja con bordes azules cuya punta estaba manchada con tinta negra y la espada con sangre.

\- **Me ayuda a relajarme** \- tomo una copa de copa y luego sostuvo un candelabro encendido, escupió el vino sobre el fuego creando una llamarada que incinero la obra de arte, luego sonrió - **y también me ayuda a olvidar el pasado** \- se tomo el resto del vino y la puerta de abrió de nuevo entrando tres hombres que vestían de la misma forma que Mislead Appear y todos llevaban la misma mascara blanca con lineas negras que cubría todo su rostro - **como te decía, es hora de esconderse** \- el hombre se dio la vuelta quitándose la mascara para reemplazarla por la nueva, luego giro y salio de la habitación acompañado por los otros tres hombres perdiéndose entre ellos ya que eran todos iguales.

**(...)**

Mientras tanto por unos oscuros pasillos iluminados por antorchas el joven de piel crema y cabello castaño seguía buscando una salida con su mascara puesta y escopeta en mano, a través de la mascara de podían ver sus ojos observando todo, continuo caminando hasta que llego a unas escaleras, en la cima de estas había una puerta y detrás de ella se escuchaba el ruido de gente charlando y riendo, dejo la escopeta en el piso y saco su teléfono.

\- **Reloj ¿me escuchas?**

\- **¿Encontraste algo Ojos Rápidos?**

\- **Estoy apunto de salir de aquí, por lo que veo hay una especie de fiesta en este lugar** \- dijo mirando por la ranura de la puerta, veía a muchos hombres bien vestidos tomando y charlando mientras que las mujeres estaban completamente desnudas, todos sin excepción usaban mascaras - **estos tipos están locos, todos usan mascaras y las mujeres andan desnudas, deben de ser alguna especie de secta o algo por el estilo.**

\- **¿Como piensas infiltrarte entre ellos?**

\- **Light me dio una mascara blanca, la tengo puesta en este momento, al parecer el hombre que la usaba era alguien importante así que voy a jugar a los enmascarados por unos minutos hasta que sepa donde tienen a la Magia.**

**\- Que oportuno, pero aun así es muy arriesgado, ¿comprendes el riesgo que corres si te descubren?**

**\- Claro que si, pero estoy dispuesto a correrlo.**

\- **No lo digo por ti, si te descubren no solo estarás completamente perdido, si no que mas adelante nos será imposible volver a entrar a ese lugar y la misión se ira al demonio.**

\- **Te lo repito, estoy dispuesto a correr todos los riesgos** \- dijo con un tono algo molesto - **y deja de hacerte el importante, tengo 30 años en este trabajo, 29 mas que tú, así que empieza a ponerte en tu lugar si no quieres que los demás lo hagan por ti** \- guardo el teléfono sin cortar la llamada y salio dejando su escopeta para no llamar la atención, armado solo con sus dos pistolas Beretta escondidas debajo de su saco.

En la casa de los extranjeros Cybrian Spear observaba su celular con la misma mirada muerta e inexpresiva pero una sensación de desconfianza invadía su mente mientras Grace hablaba por teléfono con Blaze.

\- **SIIII!** \- grito la chica de cabello ondulado llamando la atención del joven gris - **¡lo lograron!... ¡La misión fue todo un éxito! ¡Los elementos están a salvo!** \- se levanto de su asiento emocionada pero se tranquilizo al ver la mirada de su compañero - **oye... ¿estas bien?**

\- **Parece que los rumores que oí eran ciertos** \- dijo mirando su celular - **Ojos Rápidos es muy emocional, tengo un mal presentimiento.**

.

.

.

**/watch?v=biPxOebxBfw**


	21. La noche mas larga

**19\. La noche mas larga.**

Ya era media noche, en la casa de los extranjeros la joven de cabello rubio ondulado estaba mirando unas cámaras de seguridad en la computadora mientras que su compañero la observaba con el celular pegado al oído.

\- **Finalmente pude ubicar a Blaze** \- dijo Grace viendo una imagen en la que un joven y una chica se bajaban de un auto frente a una casa un poco pequeña y cargaban a un grupo de personas inconscientes - **parece que Hard esta herido.**

\- **¿Donde están?** \- pregunto Cybrian con su característica frialdad.

\- **Es la casa de una enfermera que los ayudo a escapar, están muy lejos de aquí y necesitan atención rápida, supongo que debe de tener un buen equipo medico en su hogar.**

\- **Se están descuidando demasiado... espera** \- el joven de piel gris se quedo en silencio con el celular pegado al oído - **acércate** \- se agacho para ponerse a la altura de Grace y puso el teléfono en modo altavoz, ambos pegaron el oído para escuchar mejor lo que parecían ser distintas voces, una multitud.

\- **Parece que realmente se creyeron lo de la mascara... Swift esta dentro.**

\- **Esperemos que dure, no tendremos otra oportunidad de rescatar a la Magia.**

**(...)**

El joven de cabello castaño estaba finalmente dentro de la mansión, a pesar de la hora habían muchos invitados en lo que parecía ser una extraña reunión ya que todos vestían elegante y usaban mascaras, incluso las mujeres solo que están estaban completamente desnudas, el ambiente era mucho mas refinado que los pasillos por los que estaba caminando hace un rato, en las mesas había un gran banquete y muchas botellas de vino, Swift observo su ropa y cerro el saco para ocultar mejor las únicas armas que traía y también para verse un poco mas presentable, traía puesta la mascara blanca que le entrego su compañero la cual se la quito a un hombre que estaba en camino hacia la mansión, la gente que lo veía lo saludaba cortesmente y luego seguía con lo suyo, el respondía todos los saludos y fijaba su atención en todos los alrededores buscando algo que le sirviera de referencia para encontrar su objetivo.

\- **"Esto es raro, aun no puedo creer que este funcionando"** \- pensó para si mismo mientras se paraba frente a la mesa y fingía estar buscando algo de comer, miraba de reojo a todos los invitados analizando cada movimiento, cada conversación hasta que puso su atención en uno de ellos el cual caminaba apurado a tal punto que apenas respondía a los saludos, el hombre llevaba una mascara exactamente igual a la suya y pasaba de cuarto en cuarto mientras Swift lo seguía disimuladamente hasta que se metió en una enorme puerta de madera tallada - **"parece que aquí esta el pez gordo"** \- confiado en su disfraz se paro frente a la puerta y la abrió con mucha delicadeza encontrándose con una especie de sala de trono tal como en un castillo medieval - **"repito, el dueño de este lugar se quedo en la edad media"** \- al entrar vio al hombre hablando casi a los gritos con otro enmascarado algo obeso.

\- **Ya le dije que necesitamos a todos presentes para iniciar la reunión, por favor cálmese un poco, son ordenes de su majestad** \- dijo el enmascarado obeso un poco nervioso.

\- **Escúcheme claro, mi tiempo es valioso, si la reunión no se realiza hoy entonces tendrán que esperar una semana mas si quieren contar con mi presencia.**

\- **¿Una semana?** \- el hombre estuvo a punto de retirarse pero fue detenido - **espere por favor, no se valla, aun falta mucho y el ultimo invitado no debe tardar en llegar** \- en ese momento se fijo en Swift que los estaba mirando disimuladamente mientras jugaba con unas copas de vino - **SEÑOR!** \- corrió rápidamente hasta quedar en frente suyo - **que alegría tenerlo aquí** \- lo jalo y empezó a empujarlo hasta el centro del salón - **apresúrese que el resto de los invitados ya se están impacientando y lo necesitamos ahora mismo.**

**\- Espere un momento** \- Swift estaba realmente confundido con la actitud del hombre obeso - **¿de que me esta hablando?**

\- **Es muy gracioso señor pero no tenemos tiempo para bromas, su majestad llegara en cualquier momento** \- finalmente lo guió junto con el otro hombre a una habitación en la que había una enorme y larga mesa con muchas sillas a sus alrededores y en la punta una silla mucho mas grande que las demás - **ustedes vayan sentándose yo voy a traer al resto** \- se retiro dejando solos a Swift con el otro enmascarado, ambos tomaron asiento en silencio hasta que el hombre inicio una conversación.

\- **¿Así que le gusta llegar tarde y sin avisar?**

**\- ¿Perdón?**

**\- Ahora hágase el gracioso, hoy es un día muy importante para todos nosotros, parece que finalmente todo el dinero que hemos invertido esta dando frutos.**

**\- Claro, lo entiendo** \- Swift trato de seguirle la corriente y sonar lo mas calmado posible.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los extranjeros Cybrian y Grace escuchaban atentamente todo lo que hablaban.

\- **Esto es desesperante** \- dijo la joven de piel rojo pálido en voz baja - **no me puedo imaginar la presión que debe sentir Swift en este momento.**

\- **El tipo lleva 30 años en misiones de riesgo e infiltración, la presión no es lo que me preocupa de él.**

\- **¿Que te preocupa entonces?**

**\- El es un poco famoso por su antigüedad, una ves me cruce con un par de extranjeros que ya habían trabajado anteriormente con él.**

**\- ¿Y que te dijeron?**

**\- Dicen que no tiene autocontrol y que en un par de ocasiones casi los mata a todos por eso.**

**\- Suena grave.**

**\- Lo es.**

En una habitación a parte, mucho mas común que todas las demás ya que tenía una cama y un escritorio junto con otros muebles y en una esquina al lado de la enorme ventana había un espejo de cuerpo completo. Luna estaba parada frente a la ventana observando el panorama, un amplio y oscuro bosque que era partido a la mitad por la carretera, suspiro y camino hasta quedar frente al espejo, al ver su reflejo nuevamente se vio a si misma con una piel azul mucho mas oscura al igual que su cabello el cual se movía por si solo, observo el velador que estaba detrás suyo reflejado en el espejo y el yelmo sobre este, se dio la vuelta y camino hasta quedar en frente del curioso objeto, lo acaricio con su mano mientras otra ola de recuerdos llegaba a su mente.

**Flashback:**

Mas de mil años atrás, unas enormes rejas se levantaban dejando ver la luz del sol a un grupo de hombres con armaduras y espadas que caminaban lentamente hacia la luz encontrándose con el curioso paisaje. Estaban en medio de un enorme coliseo lleno de gente gritando y aplaudiendo con gran entusiasmo, en la cima de este había un trono sobre el cual un hombre vestido con una túnica azul y que portaba un curioso yelmo del mismo color pero mas oscuro se ponía de pie y levantaba los brazos haciendo callar a toda la multitud.

\- **¡MIS QUERIDOS SÚBDITOS!** \- grito a todo pulmón sin bajar los brazos - **el día de hoy vamos a celebrar un nuevo año de nuestra era... esto es para ustedes** \- hizo una señal con la mano y otra reja se abrió dejando salir un grupo de imponentes leones que apenas pusieron su vista en los diminutos soldados rugieron con fiereza - **¿QUIEREN VER UN COMBATE?**

\- **SIIIIIII!** \- gritaba toda la multitud con fuerza.

\- **¿QUIEREN VER CORRER SANGRE?**

**\- SIIIII!**

\- **¡QUE EMPIECEN LOS JUEGOS!**

Los leones saltaron al ataque mientras los soldados no podían hacer nada para defenderse, a pesar de que eran valientes guerreros las bestias no solo los superaban en fuerza si no también en numero, ese era un combate imposible de ganar. El resto del día transcurrió de la misma forma, después de que los leones se alimentaran de sus victimas hubo otros juegos no menos sangrientos que ese, soldados peleando con espadas a muerte, enfrentamientos con lanzas a caballo... y así el estadio se iba cubriendo de sangre hasta que cayo el ultimo combatiente, para ese entonces el estadio entero era una carnicería pero eso solo parecía gustarle a la gente que gritaba y aplaudía como si fueran hienas sedientas de sangre mientras el emperador Nightmare le lanzaba un pergamino al ultimo combatiente en pie que simplemente hacía una reverencia y volvía a su celda.

**Fin Flashback.**

\- **Que buenos tiempos eran esos** \- dijo Luna observando el casco pero luego vio un libro al lado de este, el libro tenía el símbolo de una espada ensangrentada cruzada con una pluma llena de tinta, frunció el ceño y salio de la habitación encontrándose con cuatro hombres vestidos con smoking negros y que llevaban todos una mascara blanca con rayas negras, a simple vista eran todos iguales - **supongo que ya es hora de ver a nuestros invitados.**

\- **Están ya todos reunidos su majestad** \- dijo uno de ellos con una voz grave.

\- **Excelente.**

**(...)**

En la enorme habitación, ya todas las sillas alrededor de la mesa estaba ocupadas a excepción de una, la mas alta, Swift no hablaba con nadie simplemente se limitaba tomar un poco de vino para aparentar, los enmascarados traían todos la misma mascara que él cosa que le ayudaba a entender un poco la forma en que se manejaban esos extraños, vio que un par de ellos hablaban por celular así que se animo a sacar el suyo y hablar en voz baja ya que el ruido que todos parecían tan concentrados y entusiasmados en sus charlas que no le iban a prestar la menor atención.

\- **Reloj, ¿estas ahí?**

\- **Estamos escuchando todo** \- respondió al otro lado de la linea - **¿que diablos haces hablando por teléfono? Bájalo ahora.**

\- **Tranquilízate, veo a muchos tipos haciendo lo mismo, estos hombres se ven muy entusiasmados, me pregunto ¿por que será?**

\- **Tu misión no es saciar tu curiosidad, estas ahí para buscar a la Magia y traerla de vuelta.**

**\- No lo entiendes, estos hombres no son simples ricachones, todos están aquí por un motivo y le sirven a alguien, tengo que averiguar quien esta detrás de esto, ademas no me e desviado del objetivo, necesito mas información acerca de este lugar y esta es la mejor forma de averiguarlo.**

**\- ¿Que harás si les piden que se quiten las mascaras?**

**\- Simple, los mato a todos.**

**\- No puedes asesinar a toda una secta, te comerán vivo y la misión se estropeara.**

**\- Nunca subestimes a un miembro del sector de defensa** \- en ese momento entro un hombre con smoking llevando una mascara blanca con rayas negras.

\- **¡Atención!** \- todos los presentes que eran al rededor de 10 hombres sentados alrededor de la mesa se quedaron en silencio - **su majestad va a entrar** \- se movió a un lado haciendo pasar a Luna vistiendo un llamativo vestido oscuro, en ese momento los ojos de Swift se abrieron como platos y apretó su celular.

\- **Reloj... ¿recuerdas los datos que el supervisor nos hizo leer cuando Light y yo llegamos?**

\- **Claro que si ¿que tiene que ver todo eso?**

\- **El informe decía algo de una mujer de piel y cabello azul.**

\- **Es la subdirectora Luna, ¿que tiene que ver ella con lo que estamos hablando?**

\- **Porque ya no es mas subdirectora, la tengo a menos de 10 metros de distancia, hablamos luego** \- bajo el celular mientras observaba a Luna sentarse en frente de todos y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa juntando sus palmas.

\- **Caballeros** \- dijo apoyando la barbilla sobre sus manos - **que honor es tenerlos nuevamente a todos reunidos.**

En una pequeña casa una mujer de piel lila y cabello turquesa estaba atendiendo las heridas de Hard quien aun permanecía inconsciente sobre una cama con un brazo seriamente quemado, Blaze miraba atentamente el trabajo que hacía y luego observo la otra habitación a través de la puerta abierta donde estaban descansando las tres chicas en distintas camas.

\- **¿Parece que ya estas acostumbrada a recibir pacientes aquí?**

\- **Esta casa le perteneció a mi madre** \- contesto Night Song exprimiendo un trapo ensangrentado sobre un balde - **ella me enseño lo poco que se de medicina, manejaba su propia clínica pero después de su muerte esta fue cerrada, todo lo que ves aquí son algunas de las cosas que me dejaron.**

\- **Es un buen equipo y tu eres una buena enfermera, lamento haberte apuntado con el arma.**

\- **Perdona por preguntar pero... si no son policías ni militares, ¿quienes son ustedes?**

\- **Desgraciadamente no puedo darte mucha información sobre eso, lo único que te puedo decir es que la vida de esas jóvenes es muy importante tanto para nosotros como para este mundo.**

\- **Tenía entendido que el mismo gobernador ordeno su encierro en el manicomio, cuando llegaron ninguna de ellas parecía esta enferma... pero ahora** \- Night Song bajo la cabeza y luego miro a la habitación de las chicas.

\- **¿Ahora que?**

\- **Unos hombres estuvieron abusando de dos de ellas por un tiempo hasta que los descubrieron, entonces fueron despedidos pero cuando fui a verlas ya no eran mas las mismas** \- se levanto y ambos caminaron a la habitación donde descansaban con unos sueros conectados sus brazos - **yo las entiendo** \- se puso frente a la cama de Rarity y la miro con tristeza - **no hagas preguntas al respecto pero yo también pase por algo así cuando era niña, me temo que su recuperación va a ser algo complicada.**

\- **Entiendo que no quieras hablar sobre eso pero... ¿hay alguna forma que puedas ayudarlas a superarlo?** \- Blaze miro a Pinkie Pie y puso atención a su cabello lacio - **es muy importante que se recuperen, el resto de mis compañeros están buscando a sus amigas y no quiero que se reúnan en ese estado, sería muy lamentable.**

\- **Puedo hablar con ellas cuando despierten.**

**\- Sería de mucha ayuda** \- Blaze se puso frente a la ventana y se cruzo de brazos observando como un grupo de militares se movía por la ciudad entonces recordó lo del toque de queda - **lo había olvidado, no podemos quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo.**

\- **¿Por que?**

**\- En cualquier momento se van a enterar de tu ausencia y vendrán a hacerte preguntas.**

\- **Es cierto...**

**\- Ahora deben de estar ocupados con el incendio que Hard causo pero mañana a la mañana apenas levanten el toque de queda debemos movernos** \- saco su celular - **Grace, ¿tienes un segundo?**

\- **Lo que sea que me tengas que decir que sea rápido** \- contesto la joven desde la otra casa alejándose unos pasos de la computadora.

\- **¿Pasa algo?**

\- **Swift esta en peligro y tenemos información nueva y bastante extraña, Reloj ya esta arriba en su habitación jugando al detective** \- puso atención al otro celular y noto que comenzaban a hablar - **lo siento Blaze te llamo luego** \- colgó y volvió a sentarse frente a la computadora.

En el segundo piso Cybrian estaba sacando un montón de papeles y fotografías pegándolas en la pared armando una especie de cadena, se movía a tal velocidad que no se tomaba un segundo para cerrar los cajones y las cosas que no le servían las iba tirando y amontonando en el piso, tomo un anotador y empezó a escribir mientras miraba la cadena de fotografías agitamente a pesar de que su mirada demostraba la misma frialdad de siempre.

\- **Maldición, Octava del Alma tenía razón** \- camino hasta un escritorio pateando un maletín que estaba en su camino, abrió uno de los cajones sacando mas carpetas en las que habían fotos de ponis Equestres y fue tirando a un lado todas las que no le servían hasta que dio con la indicada - **"ahora todo tiene sentido, la ola de corrupción, las extrañas ondas que detectaba por las calles, la contaminación psicológica, todo tiene que ver con esto"** \- observo la fotografía de Nigthmare Moon con un texto adjunto - **ya no es mas una masa de energía sin forma, "eso" ahora tiene un recipiente, y luego ira por un ejercito** \- bajo las escaleras dejando el cuarto hecho un desastre.

En la mansión Swift estaba escuchando atentamente los distintos reportes de los enmascarados mientras tomaba una copa de vino, no se sentía para nada presionado a pesar de la confusa situación en la que se encontraba.

\- **Es todo lo que tengo que decir** \- dijo uno de los invitados volviendo a sentarse en su silla.

\- **Veo que han hecho muchos avances** \- dijo Luna con una siniestra sonrisa - **me alegra que finalmente estén haciendo las cosas como debe de ser y que hayan confiado sus empresas a esta organización, pero aun me falta saber como van las cosas en las tierras del desierto** \- todos los invitados miraron a Swift quien estaba sosteniendo una copa de vino, la bajo con delicadeza y aclaro su voz.

\- **Mi empresa tiene todo bajo control por el momento, pero voy a dejar esa información a un lado para comentarle algo interesante que acabo de descubrir** \- puso ambas manos sobre la mesa - **¿supongo que ya se entero quien es la nueva aliada del gobernador?**

\- **Claro que si** \- contesto Luna indiferente - **todos han estado hablando de ella últimamente debido a los tratos tan negligentes que se han hecho con las tierras del desierto, pero ella no es algo que me importe.**

\- **Tal ves le gustaría saber ¿como fue que convenció al mismo gobernador de cooperar a su manera?** \- el rostro de Luna cambio y Swift se levanto se su asiento y empezó a caminar al rededor de la mesa - **resulta que Crysalis se ha hecho poseedora de un conocimiento muy antiguo y distinto al que usted posee.**

\- **Eso es imposible, no hay nada mas antiguo que la oscuridad.**

\- **"¿La oscuridad?"** \- pensó para si mismo Swift deteniéndose frente a un cuadro - **no se que tan antiguo sea, pero definitivamente es distinto ya que procede de tierras que en esa época permanecían inexploradas.**

\- **Es muy interesante lo que intenta comentarme pero no lo llame para escuchar leyendas extranjeras.**

\- **Esto no es una leyenda, yo mismo e visto de lo que es capaz Crysalis, ¿quien puede ser mas cercano a ella que uno de los hombres mas ricos de sus tierras? Yo se como hizo para persuadir al gobernador, solo piénselo, si me da algo de tiempo podría contarle todos los detalles.**

**(...)**

En la casa de los extranjeros Cybrian y Grace estaban pegados al celular escuchando todo y la cara de esta ultima parecía un poema de lo impresionada que estaba.

\- **Wow, e asistido a muchos otros miembros de la orden en sus misiones pero jamas había visto a alguien hacer algo como eso.**

\- **Ojos Rápidos es muy bueno improvisando, finalmente hace notar los años que tiene en la orden, no cualquiera puede mantenerse tan tranquilo en una situación como esa, los miembros del sector de defensa están acostumbrados a vivir al borde de la muerte.**

\- **Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿de donde saco esa información?**

\- **Yo se la proporcione, fue una charla que considere inútil ya que no tenía ningún objetivo claro al contarle esas cosas pero me resulta interesante ver que sirvió de algo, creo que debería hacer cosas como esas mas seguido.**

\- **Entonces... ¿no le esta revelando información confidencial al enemigo?**

\- **Así es y eso puede costarnos mas adelante pero lo comprendo perfectamente, rescatar a la Magia es la mayor prioridad, cueste lo que cueste.**

\- **Ya veo.**

\- **Escucha...**

Swift seguía contándole a Luna todo lo que Cybrian le había contado sobre el tipo de magia que usaba Crysalis y como es posible que esa magia funcione en ese mundo, Luna se mostraba cada ves mas impresionada y también preocupada al ver que su enemigo tenía ese tipo de habilidad, tanto así que se olvido por completo de lo que tenía que preguntarle al joven que por su altura y tono de voz era fácilmente confundido con alguien mayor al no poder ver su rostro.

\- **Es todo lo que puedo decirle por ahora** \- dijo Swift caminando tomando asiento - **si me da algo de tiempo puedo hacer una pequeña investigación, después de todo ella confía en mi.**

\- **No estoy interesada en aprender esos conocimientos, lo único que me importa de ellos es saber si tienen alguna debilidad, si Crysalis ya tiene sometido al gobernador entonces tenemos que cambiar de objetivo** \- todos los invitados empezaron a hablar entre ellos pero Luna levanto la mano pidiendo silencio - **¿que tan fuerte es tu relación con Crysalis?**

\- **Digamos que soy mas que un simple ciudadano para ella** \- Swift se recostó confiado sobre el espaldar de su silla

\- **Ya encontrare la forma de sacar provecho de ello, ahora que todos terminaron sus reportes es hora de que escuchen lo que les tengo que decir** \- en la casa de los extranjeros Grace daba un largo suspiro y se secaba la frente con un pañuelo. Luna se levanto de su asiento - **primero tengo que decirles lo agradecida que estoy por su lealtad y su colaboración, ahora es momento de demostrar ese agradecimiento** \- un grupo de mujeres desnudas entro a la habitación todas cargando un pequeño espejo y entregándoselos a los invitados - **se que les prometí un ejercito a cada uno para gobernar sus respectivas naciones** \- los hombres se miraron en los espejos que reflejaban sus rostros enmascarados pero cuando Swift estuvo a punto de hacerlo Luna lo miro y movió la cabeza en negación así que solo le dio vuelta al espejo y lo dejo sobre la mesa - **como les decía, todos ustedes se han merecido esa recompensa... pero...** \- para sorpresa y terror de todos sus reflejos empezaron a quitarse las mascaras revelando sus verdaderos rostros pero con una maléfica sonrisa - **lo que no les dije...** \- ante los ojos de Swift quien no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando todos los hombres soltaron los espejos de golpe y empezaron a convulsionar sobre sus asientos - **es que ustedes iban a formar parte de ese ejercito** \- finalmente todos volvieron en si empezaron a reírse de forma salvaje, no se podía ver toda su expresión debido a las mascaras pero la escena en si era bastante perturbadora mientras Luna miraba a Swift sonriendo y este se mantenía tranquilo y alerta - **es hora de dormir, hasta que estén listos** \- tomo una campana que estaba sobre la mesa y la hizo sonar tres veces, entonces todos los presentes cayeron dormidos aun con las perturbadoras sonrisas en sus rostros. Luna se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta quedar en frente de Swift - **tranquilo, tienen que madurar y eso les puede costar un tiempo, no quiero a un montón de animales salvajes sedientos de sangre como súbditos** \- puso una mano en su hombro - **puedes levantarte, luego discutiremos que hacer con Crysalis, te has ganado el derecho de conservar tu mente y permanecer a mi lado** \- acaricio su mejilla y luego salió de la habitación.

Swift miro el curioso panorama, todos los hombres dormían sobre la mesa con esas sonrisas salvajes en sus caras, dio un corto suspiro y se levanto de su asiento saliendo de la habitación, ya en medio de los pasillos tomo su teléfono y empezó a hablar.

\- **Reloj... ¿escuchaste todo?**

\- **Ambos lo hicimos, ¿que fueron esos gritos y las risas?**

\- **Fue extraño, Luna empezó a repartir espejos y cuando los hombres se miraron en ellos comenzaron a convulsionar y retorcerse para luego reír como animales.**

**\- ¿Dijiste espejos?**

\- **Si, al parecer mi historia la mantuvo realmente entretenida, se creyó el hecho de que soy alguien cercano a Crysalis y por eso no me obligo a reflejarme si no habría terminado como esos hombres.**

\- **Por casualidad no notaste algo raro en tu mecanismo de la armonía.**

**\- Ahora que lo dices sentí una extraña vibración en mi bolsillo pero no me atreví a sacar el reloj.**

\- **Luego hablaremos sobre eso, concéntrate en la misión, ahora tienes total libertad para explorar la mansión aprovecha eso.**

\- **No tienes que decírmelo, se perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer** \- guardo el teléfono un tanto enojado mientras caminaba por los elegantes pasillos.

\- **Aquí es donde se resume todo** \- dijo para si mismo Cybrian entregándole el teléfono a Grace mientras subía las escaleras.

Swift empezó su labor de explorar disimuladamente cada rincón de esa gigantesca mansión, entro de habitación en habitación pero ninguna se veía sospechosa, los guardias no lo molestaban al verlo con la mascara blanca, entonces vio a uno de ellos salir de un cuarto oscuro y cerrarlo con llave, apenas se alejo saco su reloj de bolsillo y apretó el botón logrado que la cerradura brillara por un instante y se abriera sin hacer ruido, al entrar vio muchos monitores que mostraban imágenes de distintas partes de la mansión, entonces cerro la puerta y saco su teléfono.

\- **¿Reloj?**

\- **Soy Grace, Reloj subió a continuar con su investigación.**

\- **Escucha, no te sientas ofendida, se que tienes ocho años en los campos médicos y de inteligencia pero estoy en un cuarto lleno de cámaras de seguridad en este momento.**

\- **¡ES IMPOSIBLE! Revise todas las lineas usando programas con los que este mundo apenas puede soñar, es tecnología y conocimiento que los supera por años.**

\- **No te voy a mentir, en este mismo momento tengo todos los rincones de la mansión en frente mio, si quieres puedes volver a buscar yo voy a continuar con la misión** \- guardo el celular y Grace inmediatamente empezó a teclear con fuerza abriendo y cerrando ventanas de nuevo, Swift observaba cada uno de los monitores hasta que uno llamo su atención ya que lo único que mostraba era una puerta de metal sucia que se encontraba bajando unas escaleras - **"definitivamente es como si tuvieran a algo o alguien encerrado ahí"** \- pensó para si mismo tomando los controles buscando entre el resto de las cámaras la ubicación exacta de ese sótano - **"perfecto, no estoy muy lejos, solo tengo que ir a la torre de al lado"** \- dejo todo como estaba y salio del cuarto usando su reloj para dejar la cerradura tal como estaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraba caminando por los jardines hasta que llego a una especie de torre, tiro la puerta de una patada y vio un montón de escaleras que iban hacia el subsuelo, lo que no noto fue que un par de guardias lo notaron y empezaron a correr para detenerlo. Swift caso su celular para iluminar un poco el oscuro pasaje y comunicarse con sus compañeros.

\- **Grace... ¿volvió Reloj?**

\- **Soy yo** \- respondió el joven de piel gris ya al lado de Grace quien seguía intentando hackear las cámaras un tanto molesta - **¿que encontraste?**

\- **Estoy frente a una puerta de metal** \- paso su mano por la cerradura - **esta asquerosamente oxidada, puedo tirarla con un simple hechizo.**

\- **Se cuidadoso, si la Magia esta detrás de esa puerta debe de estar en un estado lamentable, recuerda que la puerta debe quedar intacta solo tira la cerradura.**

\- **Otra ves estas tratando de decirme como hacer las cosas** \- saco su reloj de bolsillo y puso una mano en la cerradura - **con el tiempo que tengo aquí y las cosas que he visto estoy preparado para lo que sea** \- apretó el botón y la cerradura salio disparada dejando la puerta abierta - **voy a entrar...** \- abrió lentamente la puerta emitiendo un gran chirrido y entro a la habitación completamente a oscuras - **no veo ni mis brazos, voy a iluminar un poco este lugar** \- volvió a apretar el botón y el reloj brillo iluminando cada rincón de la habitación entonces los ojos de Swift se abrieron como platos - **¡POR EL AMOR DE...!** \- el sitio estaba lleno de desperdicios, las paredes sucias y manchadas por la humedad, algunos insectos como cucarachas y moscas salieron disparados por la puerta abierta mientras otros simplemente volaban por la pútrida habitación y en una esquina un bulto humano estaba acurrucado en un estado indescriptible.

\- **¿Ojos Rápidos...?** \- Cybrian intentaba despertar a Swift a través del teléfono - **Ojos Rápidos responde... repito... ¡RESPONDE!** \- el joven de cabello castaño dejo caer el celular que se abrió por el impacto con el suelo perdiendo la batería y apagándose.

**Flashback:**

En un mundo humano distinto, en una época distinta, un hombre vestido como soldado caminaba por un terreno valdio hasta quedar en frente de lo que parecía ser una casa o alguna especie de contenedor mejor dicho, al lado de este un grupo de soldados le hacían un saludo militar mientras que otros dos abrían las puertas del local, el hombre entro y sonrió al ver lo que tenía en frente.

\- **Son todos los prisioneros señor.**

\- **Ya saben que hacer con ellos** \- dijo el hombre observando una descomunal cantidad de hombres, mujeres y niños todos sucios y en un estado de desnutrición lamentable, amontonados como ganado con poca ropa, algunos desnudos y temblando por el frío que hacia en ese lugar abandonado y olvidado - **llevenle algunos niños al doctor para que haga sus experimentos, no quiero verle la cara a ese lunático** \- empezaron a separar a los padres de sus hijos que no paraban de llorar, la escena era lamentable y perturbadora sin embargo los soldados no demostraban la menor emoción al golpear a los indefensos prisioneros rogando que no se lleven a sus hijos.

En medio de todo eso dos huérfanos no se separaban entre ellos por nada, hasta que empezaron a separar a los hombres de las mujeres.

\- **Hermano... tengo miedo** \- le dijo una niña de 15 años aproximadamente a su hermano mayor que era un joven de no menos de 25 años.

\- **Tranquila, recuerda lo que te prometí** \- los soldados se estaban acercando a ellos - **dime ¿cuando e roto una promesa?**

\- **Nunca** \- la joven se abrazaba mas fuerte a su hermano.

\- **¿Lo ves? Dije que no iba a abandonarte y no voy a romper una promesa ahora** \- los soldados intentaron separarlos pero el joven se puso en frente y trato de golpearlo, desgraciadamente con el estado en el que se encontraba ponerse de pie ya era todo un reto así que el soldado se deshizo de el sin ningún problema ni piedad, antes de quedar inconsciente lo ultimo que pudo recordar fue el grito de su hermana menor.

Un montón de recuerdos pasaron por la mente de Swift en ese momento, y todos lo llevaban a él corriendo por un pasillo oscuro hasta chocar con una puerta gris, la abrió desesperadamente solo para encontrar una carnicería infantil y en medio de la habitación estaba el cuerpo de su hermana atado con cadenas a la pared y muerta por desnutrición.

**Fin Flashback.**

En la casa de los extranjeros Cybrian y Grace estaban en silencio total, el joven de piel gris miro indiferente su celular mientras se escuchaba el sonido que marcaba el fin de la llamada, se encogió de hombros y se lo entrego a la joven rubia mientras subía las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- **Reloj espera! ¿Que vas a hacer?**

\- **Son casi las dos de la mañana, voy a dormir... estoy cansado... tan cansado.**

\- **Pero... ¿que va a pasar con Swift?**

\- **Seguramente se va a morir y la misión se ira al diablo, preocúpate por lo que va a pasar con nosotros después de eso, vamos a tener mucho que limpiar** \- se encerró en su desordenada habitación y se desplomo sobre su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño. Mientras tanto Grace vio una luz salir debajo de una puerta cerrada en el primer piso.

\- **¿Que esta pasando en la armería?** \- camino hasta la habitación y al entrar se encontró con un montón de armas sobre un par de mesas y otras recostadas sobre las paredes - **que extraño, me pareció haber visto...** \- en frente suyo una katana fue envuelta por una luz y desapareció al instante - **¿Swift esta invocando armas? ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Va a pelear!**

**(...)**

De vuelta en la mansión, cinco guardias estaban parados frente a la torre listos para sacar al intruso ya que se les había ordenado que todo aquel que entre a esa torre sea quien sea tendría que ser eliminado, uno de ellos dio una orden y tres bajaron armados con pistolas, pasaron unos segundos y no se escuchaba nada.

\- **¿Habra huido?** \- le dijo uno de los que quedo fuera a su compañero.

\- **Es imposible solo nos tardamos unos segundos en avisar a los demás.**

_**AAAAHHH!**_

\- **¿Que fue eso?** \- se escucho el sonido de gritos y carne siendo cortada, los guardias levantaron sus armas y apuntaron a la entrada de la torre - **SAL CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO!** \- no hubo respuesta, pero unos cuantos segundos después una cabeza salio volando y cayo a los pies del guardia - **¿PERO QUE...?**

_**¡BOOM!**_

La cabeza tenía una granada en la boca la cual exploto haciendo volar a los dos guardias restantes, el sonido de la explosión llamo la atención de todos los invitados dentro de la mansión los cuales se asomaron a ver que había pasado en el jardín frente a la torre, un grupo que estaba caminando fuera se acerco al sitio donde antes estaban los guardias y observaron una sombra salir entre el humo.

\- **¿Quien es él?** \- dijo uno de ellos mientras el humo se iba disipando para revelar a Swift aun enmascarado caminando lentamente con una joven de cabello morado oscuro en sus brazos cubierta por su saco negro.

\- **Si aprecian su vida mas les vale que se aparten de mi camino** \- dijo el joven enmascarado con una voz tenebrosa, los dos hombres no dudaron ni un segundo antes de huir despavoridos mientras Luna observaba todo desde su balcón.

\- **¿Un impostor? Que curioso** \- dijo Luna con voz de lastima - **y yo que me creí todo lo que me había contado...** \- se quedo observando con una sonrisa como otro puñado de guardias armados con ametralladoras rodeaban al joven de cabello castaño - **al menos será un buen entretenimiento.**

Los guardias se prepararon para disparar pero Swift se arrodillo rápidamente para recostar a Twilight inconsciente en el piso y con su brazo libre saco su reloj de bolsillo y apretó el botón.

\- **¡Fuego!** \- empezaron a disparar a discreción pero las diminutas balas rebotaban en una especie de campo de fuerza invisible - **¿que?** \- Swift apoyo a Twilight sobre su hombro y con la otra mano libre lanzo una granada que arraso con gran parte del jardín llevándose al otro mundo a los guardias que se encontraban ahí, el resto quedo cubierto por una nube de humo, apenas se recuperaron del impacto empezaron a disparar como locos pero una sombra se deslizaba rápidamente por la humareda mientras las manos armadas y las cabezas de los desafortunados guardias volaban una por una hasta que no quedo ninguno.

Ya todos los invitados estaban fuera a una distancia considerable del campo de batalla observando la masacre que se había armado, mas guardias llegaron pero no se atrevieron a acercarse a la nube de humo hasta que se disipo casi por completo, entonces contemplaron al joven parado en medio de los cuerpos decapitados sosteniendo la mascara blanca con una mano y apretándola hasta romperla, los miro con un odio indescriptible mientras sacudía su espada manchando el piso con la sangre que brotaba de ella.

\- **Finalmente vamos a ver algo interesante** \- dijo Luna desde su balcón sosteniendo una copa de vino - **la noche recién empieza.**

Lo que nadie noto es que en el techo de la mansión otro joven de piel blanca con un sombrero de vaquero y un saco de cuero marrón estaba parado en la cima de todo observando la escena con una sonrisa inocente mientras se ajustaba el sombrero para dejar ver sus ojos, saco un pequeño frasco con un liquido amarillo y se lo tomo de un trago, luego camino dando la espalda hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

**/watch?v=biPxOebxBfw**


	22. La luz entre la oscuridad

**NA: Nos acercamos al final de este arco, finalmente algo de luz le empieza a caer a nuestras pobres protagonistas, luz que a veces llega de la forma mas extraña e inesperada, la pregunta sería ¿cuanto durara?**

**20\. La luz entre la oscuridad.**

Eran mas de las dos de la mañana en lo que hasta ahora representaba la noche mas larga de todas, un miembro de la orden de los cuentistas se infiltro dentro de la mansión en la que estaba encerrada Twilight Sparkle, ahora que cumplió su objetivo, el joven de cabello castaño poseído por la ira de viejos recuerdos se encuentra en medio del jardín de la mansión cargando a Twilight mientras otro puñado de guardias armados se acercan a él listos para atacarlo mientras los invitados enmascarados y la misma Luna lo observan a la distancia.

\- **Recuerden que la chica debe vivir** \- dijo el jefe de los guardias mientras todos levantaban sus armas listos para disparar - **¡FUEGO!** \- Swift saco su reloj y volvió a apretar el botón desapareciendo en un haz de luz dejando impresionado a todos incluso a la misma Luna que derramo todo el vino sobre el escritorio.

\- **¿Que?... ¿Que acaba de pasar?** \- dijo Luna observando incrédula el misterioso escape del joven.

\- **¡ENCUENTRENLO!** \- grito el jefe de los guardias - **busquen por toda la mansión y acaben con él lo mas rápido posible** \- los guardias se separaron en grupos y entraron a la gigantesca mansión listos para lo que sea.

En una enorme sala oscura un haz de luz se formaba revelando a Swift y Twilight que aparecieron juntos en medio de la oscuridad, el joven comenzó a mirar a todas partes tratando de identificar donde estaban, era un cuarto gigantesco, mas que nada parecía una especie de sala de teatro con balcones arriba para los espectadores y el techo era un mosaico de cristal algo abstracto.

\- **"Seguimos en la mansión"**\- pensó Swift para si mismo - **"debí de usar mucha energía en el ataque"** \- observo su reloj y vio que la manecilla que marcaba la cantidad de energía estaba en cero - **"no tengo mas energía, tengo que salir de aquí manualmente"** \- cargo a Twilight aun inconsciente que seguía cubierta por su saco y la puso sobre uno de los bancos que estaban frente al estrado, luego saco sus dos pistolas y se aseguro que estuvieran cargadas, tomo su katana desenvainada y la limpio para después guardarla en su cintura, habían pasado menos de diez minutos y ya estaba listo para lo que sea pero las luces se encendieron de golpe iluminando el estrado que de hecho realmente era una sala de teatros.

\- **Te metiste en el lugar equivocado intruso** \- dijo una voz desde lo alto - **tienes un minuto para dejar a tu princesa en un lugar seguro y prepararte para pelear** \- desde la oscuridad del balcón Luna se hizo presente pero esta ves con el yelmo azul puesto.

\- **USTEDES SON UNOS VERDADEROS MONSTRUOS!** \- grito Swift desde su ubicación, mientras tanto en el resto de los balcones los distintos invitados empezaban a hacerse presentes - **¿COMO PUEDEN MANTENER A UN SER HUMANO EN ESTE ESTADO?** \- se mantuvo cerca de Twilight mientras desenfundaba sus Beretta 92 y apuntaba a Luna con una de ellas - **PUEDO DARLE A UN BLANCO A MAS DE 500 METROS DE DISTANCIA, ¡PREPÁRATE PARA IR AL INFIERNO!**

_**BANG!**_

Jalo del gatillo pero la bala reboto en un escudo que Luna levanto justo a tiempo y que al parecer había estado escondiendo detrás suyo.

\- **Ya e estado en el infierno por mil años, YO SOY EL INFIERNO, ¡TU INFIERNO!** \- las gigantescas puertas de abajo se abrieron dejando entrar a un grupo de hombres de anormal musculatura y tamaño cargando imponentes hachas que por poco igualan en tamaño al joven de cabello castaño, todos cubrían sus rostros con unos costales negros con un par de agujeros que dejaban ver sus ojos llenos de locura - **solo porque estoy de buen humor voy a darte una oportunidad de sobrevivir, demuestra que mereces vivir.**

Los hombres corrieron hacia Swift arrastrando sus hachas sacando chispas del piso, uno de ellos se paro en frente del joven que noto la gran diferencia de tamaño entre los dos y levanto la enorme hacha sobre su cabeza listo para descargar su furia sobre Swift.

\- **Mierda** \- pego un salto justo a tiempo para esquivar el mortal ataque que hizo volar parte del piso, en ese momento volvió a sentir una extraña vibración en su bolsillo y al sacar su mecanismo de la armonía noto que las manecillas se habían vuelto locas - **¿que pasa con estos tipos? Parecen mas bestias que humanos** \- los costales negros que llevaban en ves de mascara sumado a su tamaño les daba una apariencia verdaderamente atemorizante, saco su hacha del piso con un poco de dificultad y junto con los otros cuatro rodearon a Swift que levanto sus pistolas listo para lo que sea.

_**¡ROAR!**_

Los hombres rugieron como bestias y saltaron con sus hachas directo hacia el joven que cruzo sus pistolas sobre su pecho y pego un gran salto esquivando a los cinco animales, luego apunto a uno de ellos y le pego tres tiros pero para su sorpresa eso solo enfureció mas al hombre, volvió a esquivar otro hachazo barriéndose por debajo de las piernas de este y aun en el suelo junto sus dos armas y descargo todo su contenido en la espalda de su enemigo que lanzo un grito de dolor y cayo inerte al piso para no volver a levantarse.

\- **Uno menos** \- vio a dos mas acercarse arrastrando las hachas así que rápidamente se puso de pie de un salto y en menos de un segundo cargo sus armas listo para una segunda ronda, apenas los tuvo cerca volvió a esquivar las hachas demostrando ser mucho mas rápido que los gigantes y les pego un par de tiros en la nuca a cada uno al mismo tiempo - **faltan dos** \- los dos últimos tiraron sus hachas al ver que era imposible golpearlo con ellas y levantaron sus puños - **no son tan tontos como pensé, pero hay algo que no saben de mi** \- Swift volvió a enfundar sus pistolas y se puso en una posición de combate irreconocible para todos los espectadores - **¡VENGAN POR MI!**

Los gigantes corrieron a gran velocidad demostrando que sin sus hachas eran muy rápidos en realidad y uno de ellos intento golpear al joven que fue mucho mas veloz y se agacho para esquivar el colosal brazo y desde su posición le dio un par de golpes rápidos en distintos puntos de su brazo y luego esquivo una patada del gigante alejándose un par de metros, cuando el hombre quiso levantar su brazo se percato que no podía moverlo, Swift aprovecho esa distracción y se barrio debajo de sus piernas para luego trepar por su espalda y darle un golpe en la cabeza con ambos codos, los ojos del gigante que se podían ver gracias a los huecos en el costal que llevaban en vez de mascara se pusieron blancos y cayo inconsciente al piso.

\- **No me llaman Ojos Rápidos por ser un excelente francotirador, si no porque en combate cuerpo a cuerpo no tengo ni un punto ciego, faltas solo tu** \- dijo apuntando con su mano al ultimo gigante que lanzo un rugido bestial y corrió levantando ambos brazos con la intención de aplastarlo - **muy mala elección** \- Swift salto poniéndose a la altura de su oponente y golpeo ambos brazos antes de que pudiera usarlos al mismo tiempo que le daba un rodillazo en la barbilla tirándolo para atrás, antes de que cayera al piso se giro sobre si mismo para tomar el cuello de su oponente y usar su mismo peso para romperlo antes de que cayera. Luego se levanto y apunto a Luna con su mano - **LA PRÓXIMA VES ENTRENA A TUS PERROS ANTES DE SOLTARLOS... ¿SE TE ACABARON LOS SIRVIENTES?** \- Luna sonrió y miro detrás suyo a cuatro hombres vestidos con smoking que portaban unas mascaras blancas con lineas negras que cubrían todo su rostro y parte del cabello.

\- **Tu** \- señalo con su dedo al segundo en la fila - **baja y has callar a ese miserable.**

\- **Como ordene** \- el hombre se retiro y Luna volvió al balcón para observar a Swift, entonces empezó a aplaudir.

\- **Me has traído muy buenos recuerdos joven** \- dijo dejando de aplaudir - **realmente me hacía falta, pero por desgracia no puedo permitir que te lleves a esa chica y tampoco puedo dejarte salir con vida, así que... has tu mejor esfuerzo.**

\- **¿Que quieres decir?** \- de pronto el ambiente se quedo en silencio total y desde una de las enormes y oscuras entradas se escucharon unos pasos lentos, la tensión entre los invitados y el combatiente se hacía cada ves mas grande hasta que finalmente el hombre enmascarado con las manos en los bolsillos se hizo presente - **¿quien eres tu?**

\- **Solo soy un enmascarado mas -** contesto fríamente observándolo con un par de ojos negros que reflejaban una mirada tan fría como la de un cadáver.

**\- ¿Y pretendes vencerme tu solo?**

\- **¿Ves a alguien mas a tu alrededor?** \- Swift se molesto por el sarcasmo del hombre y la pasividad con la que hablaba.

\- **Solo cadáveres y pronto formaras parte de ellos** \- se puso en posición de combate pero para su sorpresa su oponente utilizo la misma posición que él - **¿estas bromeando?**

\- **No... yo solo espero.**

Swift corrió a toda velocidad al lado de las bancas del teatro y salto sobre un de ellas para ganar altura y darle una patada en la cara al enmascarado pero este hizo un movimiento raro girando su brazo envolviendo la pierna de Swift que se movió junto con él de tal forma que paso de largo y cayo rodando por el piso completamente desorientado, se levanto con una mirada de odio y nuevamente se lanzo al ataque esta ves con puños pero a pesar de su increíble velocidad el enmascarado evadía todos sus golpes a la perfección con bloqueos rápidos sin contraatacar cosa que cada ves enfurecía mas al joven, finalmente intento darle otra patada y este volvió a tomar su pierna e inclino su cuerpo para usar su propio peso en su contra y lanzarlo bien lejos rompiendo unas cuantas bancas por la fuerza del impacto.

\- **No es posible** \- dijo Swift agarrandose la cabeza, se levanto sin dificultad y se lanzo al ataque de nuevo, esta ves cambio de estrategia y lo embistió para aplicarle una llave pero otra ves el enmascarado resulto ser mas hábil y lo volvió a lanzar contra las bancas del otro lado - **no me va vencer un tipo que se esconde detrás de una mascara** \- continuo con los golpes pero mientras mas intentaba darle mas energía gastaba y eso empezaba a notarlo mientras que el hombre no mostraba el mas mínimo cambio en su estado, incluso el smoking seguía tan ordenado como antes de empezar el combate, sin una sola arruga.

Sobre los balcones todos los espectadores estaban impresionados por el curioso espectáculo, incluso a Luna se le podía ver sonreír debajo del yelmo azul y detrás de ella los otros tres enmascarados que vestían y lucían exactamente igual que el oponente de Swift estaban cruzados de brazos sin mover un musculo.

\- **Ya pueden retirarse** \- les dijo Luna sin voltear a verlos - **cuando termine el espectáculo nos volveremos a reunir** \- los tres hombres se dieron la media vuelta y se perdieron en la oscura entrada pero antes de salir uno de ellos se quedo observando el combate con un par de ojos azules que era lo único que se podía ver detrás de su mascara.

Mientras tanto Swift se veía cada ves mas cansado tratando de acertarle un golpe al hombre, se alejo un poco para tomar aire mirándolo con toda la ira que lo mantenía en pie hasta ese momento.

\- **Tus movimientos están perdiendo potencia y se vuelven cada ves mas lentos e inestables** \- dijo con voz calmada el enmascarado - **¿entiendes el riesgo que eso representa en un combate no?**

\- **No intentes enseñarme nada** \- Swift se lanzo sobre él con el puño en alto mientras que el hombre piso fuerte y bajo los puños a la altura de su cintura, el ataque del joven le dio directo al pecho con fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo volar varios metros pero el hombre se quedo completamente inmóvil y soltó uno de sus puños dándole a Swift en la boca del estomago sacandole el aire y obligandolo a escupir un poco de sangre.

\- **Una buena base es uno de los puntos mas importantes en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo** \- luego paso su pierna rápidamente por las de Swift provocando que cayera al piso aun adolorido por el ultimo golpe - **otro punto importante es mantener la mente alerta a cualquier cosa, si descuidas esos puntos estas perdido.**

\- **Jo...de...te** \- Swift se levanto con dificultad apoyándose sobre una banca y miro al hombre con ira - **¿como es que peleas exactamente igual que yo? ¿quien te enseño ese estilo?**

\- **La única forma de estar atento en el campo de batalla es siendo consciente que tu final esta cerca a cada segundo que pasa, abandona la idea de la supervivencia y concéntrate en derrotar a tu oponente cueste lo que cueste, si sobrevives o no esta fuera de tu control, encárgate de aquello que puedes manejar y deja que el resto de las cosas pasen por si solas** \- esa ultima frase pareció llamar la atención del joven que abrió los ojos como platos y se puso de pie olvidándose de todo el dolor.

\- **Solo he conocido un hombre en toda mi existencia capaz de pronunciar esas palabras** \- si antes su rostro era de furia ahora había perdido todo el control, apretó los dientes con fuerza y desenvaino su katana apuntándole con el filo de esta - **¿QUIEN ERES? DÍMELO!** \- el enmascarado solo se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su elegante smoking que solo tenía una pequeña arruga en el lugar donde le golpeo Swift.

\- **Nadie... solo soy Mislead Appear... uno de tantos.**

\- **¿Uno de tantos?... MUÉRETE!** \- corrió a toda velocidad espada en mano listo para desmembrarlo parte por parte pero cuando estuvo a punto de cortarle las piernas Mislead Appear pego un salto al mismo tiempo que le daba un rodillazo en la cara y mientras ambos caían al piso le propino tres golpes rápidos en el pecho provocando que soltara el arma, luego el cuerpo de Swift cayo de espaldas mientras que el hombre seguía en pie y se acomodaba el traje por todo el movimiento que hizo - **mier...da** \- Swift intento levantarse pero le era imposible, como si se hubiera vuelto de piedra - **no... no puedo moverme.**

\- **Y no lo harás hasta dentro de unas horas** \- dijo el hombre caminando hasta quedar a sus pies - **tus intenciones eran puras y lo admiro, pero tendrías que haber sido mas cuidadoso, es hora de ponerle fin a esto, solo eres una presa mas.**

\- **SE TERMINO!** \- grito Luna desde el balcón - **a sido una gran demostración y estoy orgullosa de ello** \- luego levanto la vista observando a todos los invitados que miraban desde otros balcones, volvió a mirar a Mislead Appear tomando con lentitud la katana de Swift y contemplando su filo - **finalmente las cosas son como debían ser.**

La tensión subía a cada segundo, todos observaban al enmascarado acercarse lentamente al cuerpo de Swift katana en mano mientras que este no podía hacer nada para evitar su fin, los espectadores estaban encantados en su nuevo puesto y se les podía ver sonreír debajo de las mascaras que solo tapaban la mitad de su rostro, muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Swift.

\- **Así debe de ser como se siente el toro frente al matador** \- dijo casi en un susurro el joven inmóvil en el piso - **todos esperan verte morir mientras que tu solo puedes pelear hasta el final siendo consciente que ellos de todas formas se saldrán con la suya y que no eres mas que un espectáculo para su satisfacción** \- escucho el filo de la espada cortando el aire mientras observaba el enorme techo de cristal y no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas - **e fallado, lo siento** \- cerro los ojos cuando vio la sombra de Mislead Appear levantando la katana listo para dar el golpe final.

_**BANG! BANG!**_

Se escucho el sonido de dos disparos y Swift abrió los ojos de golpe, dos rayos de luz entraban por el techo de cristal e iluminaban su rostro como si fuera un símbolo de esperanza, la katana salio volando y Mislead Appear se agarraba el hombro que estaba sangrando por una herida de bala, a pesar de eso no emitió ningún sonido de dolor solo se alejo unos cuantos pasos del cuerpo del joven mientras levantaba la vista al techo. Todos los espectadores estaban mas que sorprendidos y Luna no pudo evitar mirar arriba buscando alguna explicación.

_**BANG! BANG!**_

Dos disparos mas se escucharon y todo el techo se rompió en pequeños pedazos mientras una figura humana se veía descender para asombro de todos, el misterioso ser estaba cayendo con una soga atada a sus pies, apenas se tenso la cuerda a tres metros del piso la corto de un rápido movimientos y cayo de rodillas entre Swift y Mislead Appear.

\- **¿QUIEN ES ÉL?** \- grito Luna con ira mientras que el resto de los pedazos de cristal terminaban de caer en distintas direcciones.

\- **Me han llamado de muchas formas** \- la luz de la luna iluminaba todo el cuerpo del humano dejando ver que era un joven vestido con un saco marrón y un sombrero de vaquero ocultaba su rostro - **para los amigos soy simplemente Light** \- dijo mientras usaba una mano para levantar un poco el sombrero dejando ver que era de piel blanca - **pero en mi trabajo tengo un nombre en particular** \- finalmente dejo ver sus ojos amarillos y un mechón de cabello gris debajo del sombrero, con la otra mano saco una pistola colt peacemaker y apunto al enmascarado - **¡SOY "LUZ ENTRE LA OSCURIDAD"! ¡Y YO SERÉ TU OPONENTE!** \- con la otra mano libre saco otra pistola y apunto a Luna en el balcón sin mirar atrás esbozando una sonrisa confiada.

\- **¿Luz entre la oscuridad?** \- dijo Mislead Appear con la misma pasividad en su voz mientras se sostenía el hombro ensangrentado - **ya veo, vienes por tu compañero.**

\- **Light... finalmente llegaste... idiota** \- dijo Swift sonriendo a pesar del dolor.

\- **Lamento mi tardanza, pero tuve que tomar la jodida medicina y olvide que me adormece por completo.**

**\- Lo que importa es que llegaste... ten cuidado con ese tipo... pelea igual que nosotros.**

**\- No creo que pueda esquivar una bala.**

**\- Escucha Light... tienes que matarlo... olvídate de todo y mátalo.**

\- **Swift, yo no se como teletransportarme, voy a distraerlos hasta que puedas mover tus manos por lo menos, eres fuerte no creo que te tome mas de 10 minutos** \- disimuladamente dejo caer un reloj de bolsillo verde a la altura de la mano de Swift - **sana tus heridas, ve por la Magia y luego sácanos de aquí ¿de acuerdo?** \- guardo sus armas y levanto una mano mientras que con la otra se volvía a acomodar el sombrero - **ESCUCHEN TODOS! ¿QUIEREN VER UN ESPECTÁCULO?** \- saco un par de cuchillos de su cintura y se puso en posición de combate - **toma tu espada enmascarado, vamos a ver si eres tan bueno con las armas blancas.**

\- **¿Me estas desafiando?** \- Mislead Appear miro a Luna quien asintió con la cabeza aunque su rostro demostraba algo de preocupación ante la presencia del nuevo combatiente - **que imprudente** \- camino lentamente hasta tomar la katana, quiso mover su brazo derecho pero lo volvió a bajar por el dolor.

\- **¡Allá voy!**

Light corrió con ambos cuchillos listos para empezar el combate, apenas estuvo a la misma distancia empezó a atacar a gran velocidad pero Mislead Appear movía la katana con su único brazo bloqueando perfectamente todos sus intentos de apuñalarlo, los golpes eran tan fuertes que a lo lejos los espectadores veían volar las chispas que soltaban ambas armas al chocar entre ellas velozmente, el joven del sombrero de vaquero intento apuñalarlo con ambos cuchillos al mismo tiempo pero el enmascarado esquivo el primero y con la katana pudo bloquear el segundo quedando los dos a muy corta distancia, Mislead Appear aprovecho para tumbarlo de una patada en las piernas pero Light bloqueo su patada levantando su pie izquierdo y rápidamente giro todo su cuerpo junto con el cuchillo que bloqueaba la katana para desarmarlo pero su oponente fue mas rápido y soltó la katana tomando del brazo al joven y dándole un rodillazo en la mano provocando que soltara el cuchillo, Light se recupero e intento apuñalarlo con el otro y para su sorpresa Mislead Appear movió su brazo herido y bloqueo su ataque mandando a volar lejos el arma.

\- **Eres un tramposo** \- Light volvió a moverse para darle una patada giratoria que fue esquivada sin ningún problema pero este dio un par de giros mas y lanzo un cuchillo escondido directo al hombro sano del enmascarado que no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo - **pero a mi también me enseñaron a jugar sucio** \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba otro cuchillo de su talón y corría hacia su oponente que se quito el cuchillo del hombro dejando salir una gran cantidad de sangre y nuevamente empezaron a chocar armas a tal velocidad que los espectadores apenas podían distinguirlos.

\- **Impresionante** \- dijo Luna recuperando su sonrisa - **de todas formas no tienen oportunidad de escapar de aquí** \- observo que en cada uno de los balcones habían francotiradores armados y listos para lo que sea.

Light y Mislead Appear seguían chocando sus armas y ninguno daba señales de cansancio a pesar de que el enmascarado había perdido bastante sangre, lo que no notaron fue que Swift finalmente recupero el movimiento de sus dedos y empezó a forzar su mano para alcanzar el reloj. Los dos combatientes seguían en su danza hasta que Light empezó a mostrar los primeros síntomas de cansancio y se alejo un par de metros para tomar aire.

\- **Puedes disimular muy bien el dolor** \- dijo el joven acomodándose el sombrero y respirando agitadamente - **pero hasta yo me e dado cuenta de que tus golpes son cada ves menos potentes y certeros, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la falta de sangre te consuma por completo** \- Mislead Appear no se inmuto ante las palabras de Light quien simplemente sonrió al ver una sombra moverse detrás del enmascarado y dejo caer su cuchillo - **ha sido un placer pelear contra alguien tan bueno, no creí que la gente de aquí tuviera guerreros de ese nivel pero aun tengo una misión que cumplir** \- se saco el sombrero y lo agito en el aire mientras el enmascarado lo observaba sin mover ni un musculo.

Entonces para sorpresa de todos los espectadores Swift se levanto de un salto y sin perder tiempo empezó a correr directo a la banca donde descansaba Twilight inconsciente, Mislead Appear miro hacia atrás al escucharlo y Light aprovecho su distracción para correr en la misma dirección que su amigo.

\- **¿Que están intentando hacer**? - dijo Luna apoyando ambas manos sobre el filo del balcón - **EL SHOW SE ACABO ¡DISPARENLES!** \- los francotiradores cargaron sus armas y empezaron a disparar pero a la velocidad que corrían era imposible que acertaran, finalmente los dos quedaron en frente de Twilight y Swift saco el reloj de bolsillo verde de Light y apretó el botón

\- **Espera** \- dijo Luna al observar el extraño artefacto que utilizaba el joven - **¿acaso eso eso?... ¡UN MECANISMO DE LA ARMONÍA!**

Los tres empezaron a brillar y se iban haciendo traslucidos, antes de desaparecer Light miro a Luna y la apunto con un arma mientras que con la otra mano se volvía a colocar el sombrero.

\- **Nos volveremos a ver** \- fue lo ultimo que dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de desaparecer en un haz de luz para sorpresa de todos los espectadores incluida Luna quien se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y se quito el casco.

\- **¡NOOOOOO!** \- grito desesperadamente tirando el yelmo azul con fuerza e inclinando su cuerpo por el balcón dando la impresión que se iba a lanzar, entonces fijo mejor su vista y vio que en donde antes estaban los tres jóvenes ahora había una mancha en el piso quemado que parecía ser una espada y una pluma cruzadas - **¡NO PUEDE SER!** \- Mislead Appear se paro frente a la mancha y la observo por unos segundos, sus ojos detrás de la mascara solo demostraban indiferencia mientras soltaba el cuchillo y caminaba lentamente rumbo a la salida.

**(...)**

Eran exactamente las 3 y media de la mañana, en la casa de los extranjeros Grace estaba caminando de lado a lado por la sala con una taza de café en las manos y la mirada llena de preocupación, en ese momento sonó su teléfono y contesto rápidamente.

\- **¡LIGHT! ¿Donde estas? ¿Que paso con Swift? ¿Están bien?** \- dijo la joven de cabello ondulado sentándose frente a la computadora.

\- **Tranquila Grace** \- respondió Light - **estamos bien, la misión fue todo un éxito, vamos para allá** \- Grace no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas que rápidamente limpio con la manga de su blusa e intento decir algo pero estaba tan alterada que apenas podía pronunciar palabra alguna - **no te esfuerces, lamentamos haberte quitado el sueño, supongo que Reloj ya debe de estar durmiendo.**

\- **Si** \- dijo tratando de contener la emoción - **él esta arriba.**

\- **Jajaja, es exactamente igual, descansa tu también, espero poder verlos pronto.**

\- **Nosotros también** \- dijo sonando mas tranquila.

Light estaba caminando por la carretera a oscuras y detrás suyo iba Swift cargando a Twilight, el viento movía las hojas de los arboles que rodeaban el camino que era iluminado solo por la luz de la luna.

\- **Gracias por cuidarnos** \- dijo Light colgando el teléfono y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su saco, miro a Swift detrás suyo quien caminaba con una expresión triste - **¿que pasa? Ya estamos a salvo, ella esta a salvo.**

\- **Lo siento, me deje llevar y todo se complico, te puse en riesgo a ti y a la Magia, puse en riesgo a todo el mundo.**

\- **El mundo esta en riesgo todo el tiempo, deja de preocuparte por cosas pasadas y mira para adelante** \- se volteó a verlo y le obsequio una sonrisa sincera - **sonríe viejo, la vida es una** \- Swift solo suspiro ante el carácter de su compañero y luego observo a Twilight quien aun dormía ignorando todo lo que acababa de pasar.

\- **Olvidar el pasado, la única regla de la orden que hasta ahora no e podido cumplir.**

Ambos continuaron caminando mientras la luna empezaba a bajar, era suficiente por esa noche.

Un nuevo día empezaba para todos, en un país muy lejano una mujer de piel oscura y cabello verde oscuro caminaba agitadamente por una cueva hasta llegar a un cuarto improvisado detrás de una entrada muy angosta, al entrar vio a un hombre de piel verde y físico desarrollado con el torso desnudo que corría muy asustado hasta su ubicación y se arrodillaba, detrás de él había una caldera hechando humo verde dando la impresión que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

\- **Lo lamento maestra, por favor perdóneme** \- dijo el hombre con temor mientras se postraba.

\- **Cállate! Levántate y dime que es lo que pasa!** \- contesto Crysalis enojada.

\- **No tengo idea, le juro que hice todo lo que me enseño, apague el fuego y lance los minerales correspondientes pero nada funciona.**

\- **Apártate, yo me voy a encargar de esto** \- Crysalis camino hasta quedar en frente de la caldera y empezó a pronunciar unas palabras en un idioma inentendible pero para su sorpresa la caldera solo empezó a tirar burbujas cada ves mas fuerte - **o no.**

_**¡BLUSH!**_

La caldera exploto en la cara de la mujer llenando la habitación de humo y agua, el hombre se levanto y corrió con una manta para disipar el humo.

\- **¡Maestra!** \- empezó a agitar la manta mientras el humo se iba esfumando, entonces vio a Crysalis parada frente a la caldera completamente empapada con todos los pelos cubriéndole el rostro - **maestra, ¿se encuentra bien?** \- pregunto nervioso.

\- **No** \- la mujer se quito los pelos de la cara y observo muy furiosa la poca agua que quedaba de la caldera - **esto no esta para nada bien** \- en el agua se dibujaba el símbolo de una espada ensangrentada y una pluma manchada con tinta cruzadas que se desvaneció a los pocos segundos, luego se volteó a ver a su asistente que trago saliva y empezó a retroceder lentamente mientras su maestra se acercaba de forma intimidante - **¿sabes por que no esta bien?**

\- **No** \- respondió el hombre de piel verde sudando de los nervios.

\- **¡PORQUE NO TENGO IDEA DE LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!... ¡YO!... QUE TENGO TODOS LOS CABOS BAJO MI SUPERVISIÓN, NO SE QUE SIGNIFICA ESTA COSA!** \- trato de calmarse al ver que su asistente ya se había arrinconado en la esquina, respiro hondo y volvió a la caldera - **quiero que llenes esto, necesito meditarlo por un largo rato** \- se retiro dejando solo al hombre en medio del desastre.

En la casa de los extranjeros un joven de piel gris y cabello negro abría los ojos lentamente y con pereza, se levanto soñoliento y camino por su desordenada habitación hasta llegar a la puerta, antes de abrirla observo su reloj notando que eran las 10 de la mañana, suspiro y al salir de la habitación se encontró cara a cara con un sonriente joven de piel blanca y sombrero de vaquero.

\- **Hola Reloj** \- dijo Light con voz cómica sin borrar su sonrisa inocente.

\- **¿Luz entre la Oscuridad?** \- Cybrian se tallo los ojos para verlo mejor - **por tu cara puedo deducir que la misión fue exitosa** \- dijo con su característico tono indiferente y desanimado - **aunque dudo que eso te ponga triste.**

\- **Claro que fue exitosa** \- le dio un empujón haciéndole perder el equilibrio - **anímate viejo, es un gusto encontrarme con un antiguo compañero.**

\- **¿Aun intentas sacar lo peor de mi no?** \- Light solo lo miro con la misma sonrisa - **inténtalo en otra oportunidad, estoy muy cansado.**

\- **Intenta soltarte una ves por lo menos, nuestro maestro te lo ha dicho todo el tiempo, tu sabes que en el fondo él se preocupa por ti, se preocupa por todos sus aprendices y también por el resto del grupo, estamos juntos en esto** \- ambos empezaron a bajar las escaleras rumbo a la sala pero no había nadie ahí - **los demás están en el cuarto de enfermería** \- Cybrian volvió a subir sin prestarle atención a su compañero que lo siguió de cerca observándolo con un poco de preocupación y nostalgia - **Blaze y Hard cumplieron su objetivo.**

\- **Eso ya lo sabía, aun estaba despierto a esa hora.**

\- **Recibieron ayuda de una enfermera del mismo manicomio, cosa rara, es tal como te lo dije siempre encuentras un poco de luz hasta en los lugares mas podridos, en este momento están en su casa pero no pueden quedarse por mucho tiempo, están en riesgo.**

\- **Apenas me ponga al tanto iremos a buscarlos** \- continuaron caminando hasta quedar frente a una puerta al final del pasillo.

\- **Reloj... ¿aun sigues pensando en ella no?** \- Cybrian estuvo apunto de abrir la puerta pero se detuvo - **se que ya lo has escuchado pero veo que no lo entiendes, cuando alguien hace algo por amor no tienes que devolverlo, esto no es lo que ella habría querido para ti, ¿que pensaría si aun estuviera con vida?**

\- **Hablas igual que nuestro maestro, y no me importa lo que fuera a pensar ni ella ni nadie, tampoco me importa toda esa basura sentimental, yo siempre saldo mis deudas, tu sabes que a mi nunca me importo su vida ni lo hará y tampoco me va a importar la vida de nadie, solo cumplo mis promesas.**

\- **Si tan solo pudieras comprenderlo** \- Light bajo su sombrero ocultando su mirada y volvió a sonreír - **algún día lo entenderás, estoy completamente seguro de eso.**

\- **Ya olvídalo Luz entre la Oscuridad, solo quiero terminar con eso y descansar, hazme un favor y haste un favor a ti mismo también, deja de hablarme de ese tema, es molesto y estoy cansado... muy cansado** \- abrió la puerta y vio a Swift sentado al lado de una cama en la que Twilight descansaba con un suero conectado a su brazo y Grace estaba sentada frente a otra computadora con una expresión seria en su rostro.

\- **¿Como se encuentra la Magia?** \- dijo Cybrian caminando hasta el monitor.

\- **Mira quien decidió levantarse** \- le contesto la rubia un tanto molesta - **sus signos son débiles y esta muy enferma, la baja exposición a los rayos del sol y la mala alimentación han bajado sus defensas de manera considerable, sin mencionar todas las bacterias a las que estuvo expuesta en ese basurero donde la encerraron, hasta ahora no hemos conseguido que despierte y probablemente tarde en hacerlo.**

\- **¿Vivirá?** \- Grace frunció el ceño ante la indiferencia de su compañero pero se mantuvo calmada.

\- **Si, para eso estamos trabajando.**

\- **Con eso es suficiente** \- el joven se dio la vuelta y fijo su atención en Swift quien no dejaba de ver a su paciente, camino hasta quedar en frente suyo y lo observo con su mirada vacía - **¿te has dado cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado por tu inestabilidad emocional?**

\- **¿Me estas regañando?** \- Swift se mostró molesto ante la actitud de su compañero.

\- **No me importa la diferencia de tiempo entre nosotros, esto no puede volver a pasar ¿esta claro?** \- el joven de piel crema y cabello castaño se levanto de forma amenazante y se paro en frente de Cybrian demostrando que era ligeramente mas alto que él.

\- **O si no que... ¿vas a golpearme?**

\- **Si** \- dijo de forma cortante mientras se daba la vuelta rumbo a la puerta para salir de la habitación pero Grace se puso en medio y lo miro molesta.

\- **Aun no e terminado con el reporte Corazón Mecánico -** dijo la joven cruzada de brazos.

\- **¿Que mas falta?**

\- **La Magia o mejor dicho, Twilight Sparkle esta embarazada** \- en ese momento Light y Swift abrieron los ojos como platos y este ultimo corrió y tomo a Grace de los hombros.

\- **¿Como que embarazada? ¿Cuanto tiempo?**

\- **Tres meses aproximadamente.**

\- **Pero...** \- intervino Light - **no parece como una embarazada de tres meses.**

\- **La falta de alimento y la presión a la que fue sometida naturalmente provocan que uno adelgace a tal punto que la persona queda irreconocible, sospecho que eso puede haber influenciado un poco en su apariencia.**

\- **No lo comprendo, si ella estuvo tres meses encerrada en ese lugar, entonces... ¿quien es el padre?**

En una prisión de máxima seguridad ubicada en medio del desierto un hombre de piel naranja y cabello azul vestido con un uniforme que demostraba su alto rango en la milicia caminaba junto a un par de soldados por unos pasillos oscuros hasta detenerse frente a una puerta de metal.

\- **¿Aquí es donde esta el falso hijo de Duncan Drums?** \- pregunto el general Huge Spector.

\- **Removimos a su compañero a la habitación especial, lo están preparando para lo que usted ordeno, por el momento se encuentra solo ya que el otro fue asesinado.**

\- **Denme unos minutos con él, hay algo que quiero discutir** \- el general abrió la puerta y entro solo, la habitación estaba un poco sucia y había una gran mancha roja en una esquina, sentado sobre la cama con la mirada baja estaba un joven de piel blanca y cabello rubio - **niño, hay una oferta que quiero hacerte.**

\- **¿Que quieren ahora?** \- dijo el joven sin levantar la mirada - **usted dijo que nos van a matar a todos dentro de dos días, ¿en serio cree que pienso cooperar con usted?**

\- **Tu sabes que no tienes opción.**

**\- ¿O sino que? ¿Van a torturarme? Ya no me importa el dolor, me e acostumbrado a él.**

\- **Veo que has madurado mucho Rev Drums, pero lo que vengo a ofrecerte es una oportunidad de salir de aquí** \- el joven levanto la mirada molesto y lo miro a los ojos.

\- **¿Como puedo confiar en usted?**

**\- ¿Que tienes que perder?... Ademas, yo nunca rompo mi palabra** \- el general se sentó a su lado - **entonces... ¿que dices?**

\- **¿Que necesita?** \- Huge Spector esbozo una sonrisa siniestra y junto sus manos.

\- **Se que estas enojado con tu falso padre por enviarte aquí y también se que tu tienes información que el considera importante** \- la mirada de Rev cambio a una de sorpresa - **quiero que me cuentes Rev, cuéntame, ¿como puedo poner a tu padre de rodillas?**

.

**/watch?v=biPxOebxBfw**

**NA: Este fue el fin de la noche mas larga, a partir del próximo capitulo veremos que ocurrió con el resto de los personajes. Dejen sus reviews y compartan la historia, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	23. Eligiendo despertar

**NA: Finalmente llego el momento de que nuestras protagonistas despierten, a menos que decidan seguir durmiendo.**

**21\. Eligiendo despertar.**

Eran exactamente las 11 de la mañana en el mundo humano, en una pequeña casa de la ciudad un hombre de piel roja y cabello negro se despertaba sobre una camilla, lo primero que noto fue su brazo izquierdo vendado y aun con un poco de sangre, se levanto y empezó a buscar su chaqueta negra por la habitación pero un par de manos salieron debajo de una cama y lo tiraron bruscamente al piso, molesto se volteó para ver quien lo había derribado y se encontró con un joven de piel amarillo y cabello marrón escondido debajo de la cama.

\- **¿Blaze? ¿Que haces ahí?** \- observo el cuarto con mas detalle notando que era de color azul con decoraciones florales - **¿donde estamos?**

\- **Baja la voz** \- dijo el joven casi en un susurro.

\- **¿Que es lo que pasa?** \- aun en el suelo se tallo los ojos y presto mas atención a su alrededor, habían tres camas mas en las que descansaban tres chicas vistiendo batas blancas - **¿esas son las portadoras de los elementos?**

\- **Te dije que bajes la voz.**

\- **¿Acaso te estas escondiendo...? Espera** \- presto atención y escucho unas voces masculinas y una femenina hablando al otro lado de la puerta que permanecía cerrada.

\- **Ya les dije todo lo que se** \- decía la voz femenina - **ellos simplemente se bajaron del auto y se alejaron con las pacientes, no tengo idea de donde pueden estar, estaba muy asustada como para seguirlos.**

\- **Lo siento señorita** \- dijo una voz masculina grave - **pero tenemos ordenes de revisar este lugar, por favor no se resista** \- lo ultimo que se escucho fue el sonido de muchos pasos entrando a la casa.

\- **¿Son los militares?** \- dijo Hard poniéndose al lado de Blaze - **estamos perdidos.**

\- **No lo creas** \- el joven amarillo saco su reloj de bolsillo y sonrió.

\- **¿Que tienes en mente?**

\- **Mi mecanismo ya esta completamente recargado, ¿como va el tuyo?** \- el hombre de piel roja saco su reloj y lo observo detenidamente.

\- **También esta completo.**

\- **¿Quieres jugar un juego?**

Un total de tres hombres entraron a la casa y fueron a revisar las pocas habitaciones que habían, uno de ellos tiro una puerta de una patada y vio que solo habían unas camillas vacías.

\- **Aquí no hay nada** \- se dio la vuelta cerrando la habitación pero lo que no noto fue que al salir un pequeño flash de luz se pudo ver por debajo de la puerta.

\- **Tampoco están en el resto de las habitaciones, supongo que la enfermera dice la verdad** \- dijo su compañero.

\- **Entonces vamonos de aquí** \- los tres se retiraron dejando sola a una confundida joven de piel lila y cabello turquesa.

\- **¿A donde se fueron?** \- se pregunto a si misma Night Song mientras volvía a la misma habitación y para su sorpresa ahí estaban todos - **esperen... ¿como fue que...?**

\- **No haga preguntas por favor** \- dijo Hard tomando su chaqueta negra de un perchero y colocándosela - **entonces ¿como están las pacientes?**

\- **Primero dígame como esta usted, las quemaduras de su brazo eran serias.**

\- **Estoy bien, no es la primera ves que me pasa algo como esto** \- la joven camino hasta quedar en frente de la camilla de Rarity y observo que esta empezaba a mover los parpados.

\- **Esta despertando, creo que lo mejor es que nos dejen a solas unos minutos.**

\- **¿Que... que?** \- dijo Applejack levantándose de golpe y lanzándose al piso a vomitar - **diablos** \- continuo vomitando.

\- **Parece que es muy sensible a los efectos de la teletransportación** \- dijo Blaze riendo sarcásticamente - **pero si que es bastante fuerte.**

\- **Es mejor que nos vayamos** \- Hard observo a la enfermera reconociéndola al instante - **ya la recuerdo, supongo que las estamos dejando en buenas manos.**

\- **No se preocupen, solo voy a hablar con ellas un rato** \- dijo Night Song obsequiándoles una sonrisa sincera. Los dos se retiraron y cerraron la puerta detrás suyo, a los pocos segundos Rarity finalmente abrió los ojos y observo muy temerosa el lugar en el que se encontraba.

\- **¿Do... donde estoy?** \- dijo arrinconándose al filo de la cama temblando.

\- **Tranquila** \- la joven de pie lila se sentó cerca suyo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro - **ahora estas a salvo** \- Applejack se levanto un poco mareada y observo a su amiga despierta sin poder evitar sonreír y emocionarse por el encuentro - **todas están a salvo** \- dijo finalmente mirando a Pinkie Pie que aun dormía profundamente.

En una prisión estatal para mujeres, una joven de cabello rojo y amarillo caminaba por unos pasillos rumbo a su celda pero fue alcanzada por otra reclusa de cabello rubio y corto.

\- **Buen trabajo el ultimo Shimmer, aquí esta tu paga** \- disimuladamente le paso un rollo de billetes y luego le dio una palmada en la espalda - **recuerda lo que vamos a hacer mañana, vas muy bien, no me decepciones o ya sabes cual será el preci**o - se retiro con esa ultima advertencia.

Sunset Shimmer observo a la reclusa irse corriendo mientras apretaba fuertemente el rollo de dinero y luego continuo caminando, desde que había estado en esa prisión tenía que hacer uso de su prodigiosa inteligencia para facilitarle ciertos trabajos al resto de las reclusas, el motivo es que una de ellas sabía su secreto, el hecho de que fue ella la criatura que vino de otro mundo e intento secuestrar a un puñado de estudiantes, si revelaba tal cosa no la volverían a dejar en paz nunca. Finalmente entro a su celda y fue directo al cuarto de baño, se lavo la cara un par de veces pero una voz llamo su atención, la misma voz que desde ese oscuro día en que el eclipse salio hace tres meses no la había dejado sola ni por un instante.

\- **Que triste eres Sunset** \- la joven levanto la mirada y observo con seriedad a su reflejo en el espejo que le contestaba arrogantemente - **¿cuanto tiempo mas crees que vas a aguantar así?**

\- **Ese es mi problema** \- dijo Sunset Shimmer dejando notar la molestia en su voz - **¿por que simplemente no desapareces? Jamas voy a volver a ser como tu.**

\- **O... por favor** \- su reflejo era la viva imagen de la antigua Sunset Shimmer, la misma que hace casi tres años intento matar a las portadoras y conquistar Equestria - **en serio crees que podrás acostumbrarte a este lugar con esa actitud tan baja** \- hablaba con gran arrogancia en su voz - **si tan solo aceptaras volver a ser tu misma ya abrías salido de aquí y tendrías a todo el complejo bajo tu control, tu sabes que puedes, tienes el conocimiento y la astucia, solo tienes que ser fría y dejarte llevar.**

\- **No voy a traicionar todo el trabajo que mis amigas han hecho por mi.**

\- **¿Tus amigas?... JA!... ¿Todavía no te das cuenta? Ellas te han estado limitando, mira nada mas en lo que te has convertido, pudiste ser mucho mas que esto, puedes serlo, pero te remites a sufrir en este basurero siguiendo las ordenes y amenazas de otros cuando podrías tu ocupar su lugar.**

\- **No me importa lo que digas, jamas volveré a ser como tu.**

\- **Si claro... como sea, uno de estos días sufrirás tanto que no tendrás otra alternativa.**

\- **Sigue soñando** \- le lanzo una toalla al espejo y salio enojada del baño.

\- **Entonces vendrás a mi llorando, humillada, sufriendo y de rodillas.**

**(...)**

En otra prisión estatal, dos oficiales discutían parados frente a una celda solitaria en la que aun dormía un hombre anormalmente enorme de piel marrón oscuro y cabello negro muy corto, los dos lo observaban uno con los brazos cruzados y el otro con una expresión de duda.

\- **¿Esta seguro de esto señor?** \- dijo uno de los oficiales sonando algo preocupado.

\- **Claro que si, es la única forma de deshacernos del idiota de Pierce Cross** \- respondió quien parecía ser su superior.

\- **Pero... este hombre no solo a matado a todos sus compañeros de celda, los ha torturado y destrozado ¿en serio odia tanto a ese prisionero?**

\- **No es nada personal** \- le dio una palmada en el hombro y camino hasta la puerta - **tu sabes que de ves en cuando hay que sacar a la basura, el confinamiento solitario de Counter Clash y Pierce Cross se termino, los quiero a los dos juntos ahora mismo, luego solo queda esperar los resultados.**

\- **De acuerdo** \- ambos oficiales salieron de la celda cerrando la puerta mientras que el gigantesco hombre se levantaba lentamente y se sentaba sobre la cama rascándose la cabeza.

\- **Estos oficiales** \- dijo el temible prisionero con una voz grave y aterradora - **siempre queriendo controlar a todo y a todos, que asco me dan** \- se hecho nuevamente a dormir.

En la casa de los extranjeros un preocupado joven de piel crema y cabello castaño estaba sentado al lado de una puerta cerrada mirando pensativo el piso, a su lado otro joven de piel blanca y cabello gris con unos curiosos ojos amarillos estaba parado silbando mientras lanzaba su sombrero de vaquero al aire una y otra ves.

\- **Light puedes parar con eso** \- dijo Swift sin despegar la vista del suelo - **es molesto.**

\- **Te veo muy nervioso** \- respondió su compañero poniéndose el sombrero de vuelta y ocultando su mirada con él sin dejar de sonreír - **¿estas preocupado por la Magia acaso?**

\- **Era nuestra misión traerla sana y salva, nunca fallo en mis misiones.**

\- **Nuestra misión era sacarla de ese lugar y lo cumplimos, déjale el resto a Grace, recuerda que ella también forma parte del sector médico... de todas formas tu nunca te tomas tan en serio tu trabajo.**

\- **Tengo 30 jodidos años en esto... ¿como no me lo voy a tomar en serio?... llevo mas tiempo en la orden del que alcance a vivir en mi tierra natal.**

\- **No importa** \- se sentó al otro lado del marco de la puerta - **¿y como te llevas con Reloj?**

\- **Ese idiota de Corazón Mecánico, parece que tiene un don para ganarse el odio de los demás.**

\- **Tiene problemas para relacionarse con los demás pero es muy cuidadoso cuando se lo propone, y naturalmente es así.**

\- **El muy infeliz tiene solo un año en la orden y ya cree que puede mandar a todo el mundo.**

\- **A él le gusta que las cosas sean concretas y objetivas.**

\- **Escucha Light no se que es lo que ves en ese tipo pero déjame decirte algo** \- se inclino para acercarse - **gente así... es capaz de cualquier cosa, créeme, yo lo he vivido, y si fuera por mi lo tendría vigilado de muy de cerca** \- Light se lo quedo mirando por unos segundos y luego estallo en carcajadas.

\- **Jajaja, tranquilo no sería capaz de algo como eso, por algo su maestro que por cierto también es el mio y el de Grace le tiene tanta confianza y alguien con el cargo de Observador no se fía de cualquiera** \- ambos continuaban hablando sin darse cuenta que el joven de piel gris y cabello negro salía de su habitación con unos papeles y caminaba por los pasillos escuchando todo lo que decían.

\- **Hablando de maestros, hay algo que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza -** continuo Swift.

\- **¿Que cosa?**

\- **Ese tipo... Mislead Appear, dijo algo que realmente me llamo la atención.**

\- **¿El enmascarado? Si que era fuerte pero ¿que pasa con él?**

\- **Tu sabes que mi maestro es un Legionario, él es quien me entreno junto a mi grupo en todo lo que sabemos de combate.**

\- **No sabía que tenías un equipo...** **¿Y que tiene que ver eso con el enmascarado?** \- Reloj se quedo parado al escuchar eso ultimo sin que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

\- **No importa mi antiguo equipo, están todos muertos y uno de ellos desapareció sin dejar rastro pero ese enmascarado dijo al final de un discurso... encárgate de lo que puedes manejar y deja que el resto de las cosas pasen por si solas, mi maestro nos repetía eso todo el tiempo durante los entrenamientos, y eso no es todo, su estilo de pelea, era exactamente igual que el mio, todo eso me hace pensar que ese tipo tal ves fue un... olvídalo, es imposible.**

_**¡PUM!**_

\- **¿Que fue eso?** \- el sonido de una puerta siendo cerrada con fuerza llamo la atención de los dos.

\- **Creo que fue Reloj** \- dijo Light levantándose - **voy a ver que es lo que pasa -** intento subir las escaleras pero se topo con un muy apurado joven que bajaba obligandolo a apartarse- **¡oye!... ¿A donde vas?** \- ambos bajaron las escaleras al mismo tiempo.

\- **Voy a salir -** contesto Reloj sin detenerse **\- regreso pronto, por cierto Resplandor Crepuscular llamo al teléfono de Espíritu en Llamas hace unos minutos, por el momento no tenemos que preocuparnos de ellos ni de las portadoras, están a salvo.**

\- **Esta bien pero no puedes salir así sin decir a donde** \- intento seguirle el paso hasta la puerta.

\- **Voy a ver a un músico famoso llamado Eigtht Soul, no hagas mas preguntas tengo prisa** \- salio de la casa cerrando la puerta con fuerza dejando a Light muy confundido.

\- **¿Eighth Soul?**

De vuelta en la casa de la enfermera Night Song, Shiny Blaze y Hard Knocker estaban sentados frente a una mesa esperando que la joven de piel lila salga de la habitación en la que estaba junto con las tres portadoras y les informe de su estado.

\- **Entonces... cuéntame** \- dijo el joven de piel amarilla y cabello marrón al hombre de piel roja.

\- **¿Que te cuente que?**

\- **¿Como hiciste para provocar la explosión y teletransportarte si solo tenias un hechizo? No me puedo sacar eso de la cabeza** \- dijo con una risa nerviosa.

\- **No te importa** \- respondió Hard de forma cortante cruzándose de brazos.

\- **¡Vamos! ¿Acaso trajiste contigo uno de esos aparatos interesantes que guardan en las armerías de otros escuadrones?**

\- **¿Que?** \- levanto una ceja mirándolo con extrañeza - **no tengo idea de que me estas hablando, ademas me dijeron que tenemos completamente prohibido usar armas que estén fuera de la época en la que despertamos, si no fuera así este trabajo sería mucho mas fácil** \- saco un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y antes de encenderlo se fijo en la puerta cerrada de la habitación - **han estado ya dos horas hablando, me pregunto como estarán** \- saco un encendedor y estuvo a punto de prender el cigarro pero a centímetros de conseguirlo algo llamo su atención.

_**AAAAHHHHHH!**_

\- **¿Que fue eso?** \- Blaze se levanto rápidamente mientras Hard tiraba el cigarro y ambos corrían a la habitación.

\- **¡A un lado!** \- voló la puerta de una patada y observo cada rincón, es una esquina Night Song estaba abrazando a Rarity para tranquilizarla mientras que al otro lado Applejack contenía a Pinkie Pie quien aparentemente estaba descontrolada - **¿que esta pasando aquí?**

\- **PINKIE CONTROLATE! SOMOS NOSOTRAS!** \- Applejack trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga mientras forcejeaba para quitarle un cuchillo que había tomado de uno de los cajones.

\- **ALÉJENSE!** \- el cabello de Pinkie Pie aun seguía lacio y apagado, su rostro era una mezcla de miedo y desesperación, en su demencia ante sus ojos no podía distinguir entre amigos o enemigos ya que lo único que veía era la sombra de unos hombres con sonrisas siniestras - **NO ME TOQUEN!** \- se libero del apretón de Applejack dejando caer el cuchillo al piso pero retrocedió desesperada chocando con un mueble provocando que un cuadro se descuelgue y empiece a caer directo a su cabeza.

\- **¡NO!** \- Blaze saco su reloj de bolsillo y estiro su mano lo mas que pudo, apretó el botón y el cuadro se detuvo en el aire misteriosamente antes de caerle encima a la joven de cabello rosa lacio - **¡ven aquí!** \- jalo su brazo mientras que con el otro seguía apretando el botón de su reloj y el cuadro levito hasta quedar en frente suyo para sorpresa de Night Song y Rarity. Pinkie Pie se levanto y comenzó a buscar entre los cajones del mueble con el que se había chocado hasta que encontró un par de tijeras, para ese momento Hard ya estaba corriendo a toda velocidad.

\- **No pienso seguir sufriendo esta tortura** \- Pinkie levanto estiro su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho alzo las tijeras lista para quitarse la vida.

\- **PINKIE NO LO HAGAS!** \- grito Applejack quien cerro los ojos esperando no ver la atrocidad que su amiga estaba a punto de realizar pero lo único que escucho fue el sonido de metal siendo golpeado y al abrirlos vio a Hard sosteniendo a la joven mientras que las tijeras volaron hasta caer sobre una mesa.

\- **Blaze, has lo tuyo** \- dijo el hombre de piel roja sosteniendo a la joven que forcejeaba inútilmente ya que su fuerza no tenía comparación con la suya.

\- **Cierren los ojos por favor** \- Applejack obedeció junto con Night Song que al mismo tiempo le tapo los ojos a Rarity, Blaze camino con su reloj en mano hasta quedar en frente de Pinkie entonces levanto la mano y su compañero también cerro los ojos - **descansa** \- apretó el botón y un flash muy breve y luminoso salio disparado dejando inconsciente a la joven sin ninguna explicación - **ya pueden abrirlos.**

\- **¿Que le has hecho?** \- dijo Applejack confundida y aun temblando por la desagradable y rápida escena.

\- **Nada malo, solo duerme y por el momento será lo mejor** \- miro a Night Song - **¿que fue lo que ocurrió?**

\- **No lo se** \- respondió la joven de piel lila junto a Rarity que no se soltaba por un segundo de ella - **ella se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue buscar algo desesperamente en los cajones, encontró ese cuchillo e intento atacarnos pero Applejack la contuvo.**

\- **Ella esta mal** \- dijo Applejack bajando la mirada aguantando el llanto - **lo que esos malditos le hicieron no lo va a olvidar** \- se llevo un brazo a los ojos para ocultar sus lagrimas - **y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, se suponía que era su amiga, y no pude hacer nada.**

\- **Olvídalo Applejack** \- Blaze se acerco a ella - **aun puedes ayudarla, para eso estamos todos aquí** \- la joven campirana lo observo por unos segundos con los ojos aun llorosos - **y eso no es todo** \- sonrió y miro a Rarity y luego Applejack de vuelta - **a partir de ahora les aseguro que no les va a pasar nada mas, mi compañero y yo nos encargaremos de eso... ¿cierto Hard?**

\- **En este momento el resto del equipo debe de estar buscando al resto de sus amigas** \- dijo el hombre de piel roja - **muy pronto estarán todas reunidas.**

\- **¿En serio?** \- Applejack no podía procesar lo que estaba escuchando, después de todos esos días de sufrimiento despertaba en un lugar completamente desconocido y unos extraños le prometían tal cosa, su rostro se ilumino y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro - **¿LO DICEN EN SERIO? ¿BUSCARAN AL RESTO DE MIS AMIGAS?** \- tomo a Blaze de los hombros y lo agito mientras unas cuantas lagrimas caían por sus ojos cansados.

\- **Claro que si, como dijo mi compañero el resto de mi equipo ya deben haber pegado con su ubicación.**

\- **SIIII!** \- Applejack le dio un fuerte abrazo al joven de piel amarillo sacandole el aire.

\- **Oye... me... aplastas.**

\- **Lo siento** \- Applejack lo soltó y se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos, luego dirigió su mirada a Rarity que seguía al lado de Night Song - **¿ESCUCHASTE ESO RARITY? Ya puedes dejar de sentir miedo, volveremos a ver a las demás** \- Rarity miro a los dos extraños y aun con la voz temblorosa trato de hablar.

\- **Gracias** \- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que las lagrimas invadieran su mirada, pero por primera ves en mucho tiempo no estaba llorando de desesperación y eso la hacía sentir viva de nuevo.

El pequeño reencuentro era una escena realmente conmovedora a tal punto que Night Song también soltaba algunas lagrimas en silencio, pero Hard Knocker observaba con seriedad el cuerpo inconsciente de Pinkie Pie sin poder evitar preguntarse ¿que harían con ella?

De vuelta en la casa de los extranjeros Light y Swift seguían parados frente al cuarto de enfermería hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y vieron a Grace Hicks parada observándolos con seriedad y algo de preocupación.

\- **Necesito su ayuda** \- dijo volviendo a entrar a la habitación, ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos y entraron sin dudarlo.

Twilight seguía dormida en la cama pero ahora tenía un respirador en la boca y aparentemente le costaba tomar aire, el joven de piel crema y cabello castaño se estremeció ante la escena.

\- **¿Que es lo que le pasa?** \- dijo Swift sin apartar la vista de la paciente - **es como si se estuviera...**

\- **Muriendo** \- lo interrumpió Grace - **tenemos que actuar y rápido** \- saco una pluma y un tintero de su bolso - **¿cuanto es lo que saben de magia?**

\- **Estamos en el sector de defensa, a mi solo me enseñaron las cosas básicas como teletransportarme o invocar armas entre otras y Light...** \- miro a su compañero que se quito el sombrero y observaba todo seriamente, cosa rara en él - **él no sabe nada de magia.**

\- **¿En serio?** \- Grace miro un tanto enojada al joven de piel blanca - **tu también fuiste entrenado por el mismo Observador que yo** **¿nuestro maestro nunca te enseño nada de magia?**

\- **Lo intento pero la verdad que me resulta imposible entender todo eso** \- dejo el sombrero sobre la mesa y se paso la mano por el pelo - **además me dijo que prácticamente no la necesito, lo mio definitivamente no son los libros.**

\- **Increíble, entonces solo te tengo a ti** \- se acerco al joven de cabello castaño - **¿sabes concentrar energía arcana?**

\- **Claro que si, es lo primero que nos enseñan ¿que tienes en mente?**

\- **El estado actual de Twilight es una especie de coma que en cierta forma es provocado por ella misma** \- mancho la pluma en tinta y empezó a dibujar un circulo alrededor de la cama - **parte del trauma por todo lo que ha pasado.**

\- **¿Eso quiere decir que no es capaz de despertar por si misma?**

**\- Es peor que eso si no logramos sacarla de ese estado rápido lo mas probable es que no vuelva a despertar** \- una ves terminado el circulo empezó a dibujar unos signos extraños en los bordes de este - **sus signos vitales cada ves son mas débiles.**

\- **¿Que es lo que piensas hacer entonces?**

**\- Simple** \- se levanto y guardo la pluma dentro del tintero - **voy a entrar en su mente.**

\- **¿Puedes hacer eso?** \- dijo Light sonando sorprendido.

\- **Puedo hacer muchas cosas, fui una princesa alicornio en mi vida pasada y me enseñaron a hacer hasta lo imposible.**

\- **Que locura** \- el joven recupero su sonrisa y se llevo una mano detrás de la cabeza - **¿en serio existe un mundo habitado por princesas y ponis?... las cosas con las que uno se llega a encontrar en este trabajo.**

\- **Swift... necesito que te arrodilles y pongas ambas manos en el circulo tal como lo hago yo** \- ambos jóvenes se arrodillaron en lados opuestos del circulo mientras Light se sentaba en una silla con los brazos cruzados - **ahora necesito que te concentres de la misma forma que lo haces para usar tu mecanismo de la armonía pero no intentes usar ningún hechizo, eso déjamelo a mi.**

\- **Entendido.**

**\- ¿Acaso no necesitas usar el mecanismo de la armonía para hacer magia?** \- dijo el joven de piel blanca.

\- **La tinta con la que hice este circulo tiene propiedades especiales independientemente del mundo en que estemos, yo misma hice la mezcla** \- ambos cerraron los ojos cayendo en una especie de trance mientras Light los observaba extrañado ya que a simple vista no ocurría nada, solo a simple vista.

**(...)**

Swift despertaba con dificultad tirado en lo que parecía ser una pradera, abrió los ojos cansado encontrándose con un cielo azul que le transmitía una sensación de paz y trato de levantarse pero por alguna razón le costaba mantener el equilibrio.

\- **Que extraño me siento** \- dijo mirando a todas partes aun sentado, entonces se encontró con una alicornio roja de su mismo tamaño de crin rubia y ondulada - **¿Grace?**

\- **Bienvenido a Equestria Ojos Rápidos** \- dijo soltando una risita mientras le daba la espalda.

\- **¿Equestria?... Jamas e oído de ese lugar, ¿donde estamos?... ¿QUE SOY AHORA?!** \- finalmente observo sus manos o mejor dicho cascos notando que había tomado la forma de un poni, un unicornio color crema de crin negra para ser mas exacto.

\- **Este es el planeta natal de Twilight Sparkle, y por lo que me contó mi maestro también lo es de Hard Knocker y de... ese tal Corazón Mecánico** \- dijo eso con un poco de fastidio - **pero todos habitamos en universos alternos diferentes, distintas versiones de un mismo mundo.**

\- **Si me contaron acerca de eso, veo que a ti tampoco te cae bien el amigo de Light** \- se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y le siguió el paso a su compañera.

\- **Mas allá de que no me caiga bien, es difícil confiar en alguien así pero mi maestro le tiene tanta estima que me molesta, ¿acaso no se da cuenta que alguien así es peligroso?**

**\- Pienso lo mismo pero aparentemente Light también le tiene confianza.**

**\- No importa, concentrémonos en la misión** \- extendió sus alas en toda su envergadura e hizo brillar su cuerno con fuerza, el pacifico paisaje se fue deformando hasta que quedaron en total oscuridad.

\- **¿Que acabas de hacer?**

**\- Este es el interior de la mente de Twilight, estamos dentro de sus recuerdos, tenemos que saber en que parte se encuentra y convencerla de despertar.**

**\- No suena nada fácil.**

**\- Encontrarla para mi no es ningún problema, convencerla... eso lo veremos** \- continuo brillando hasta que aparecieron al frente de una biblioteca que no era nada mas ni nada menos que la casa-árbol de Twilight - **aquí estamos** \- toco la puerta un par de veces y esta se abrió sola pero dentro de la casa había una oscuridad que mas que nada parecía un vacío infinito - **interesante** \- se llevo un casco a la barbilla - **su mente esta lo suficientemente desarrollada como para protegerse de invasores astrales no me sorprende de una genio como ella, pero esto no es nada que no pueda manejar** \- volvió a hacer brillar su cuerno y la oscuridad se disipo revelando otra escena completamente distinta.

\- **De acuerdo** \- dijo Swift llevándose un casco a la frente - **esto es demasiado surrealista para mi** \- al otro lado de la puerta no había biblioteca, había un picnic en medio del campo en el que Twilight junto con el resto de las portadoras estaban pasando un buen momento tal como en los viejos tiempos.

\- **Y eso que no has visto nada** \- volvió a sonreír mientras atravesaban la "puerta" para entrar al campo, Swift miro hacia atrás y noto que la puerta había desaparecido - **no intentes encontrar alguna explicación, es la mente, aquí todo es posible, déjame hablar un segundo** \- se adelantaron hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros de las chicas - **OIGAN!**

\- **Mira, es Grace** \- dijo Rarity levitando un pastelillo.

\- **¿Te conocen?** \- le dijo Swift a su compañera.

\- **Tuve que modificar sus recuerdos para que sus amigas me reconozcan, así no se sentirá extraña.**

**\- ¿Puedes modificar los recuerdos de sus amigas aquí?**

\- **Puedo hacer lo que quiera aquí pero no alterar los recuerdos originales, así que voy a crear una coartada para que Twilight no se sorprenda, solo observa** \- le guiño un ojo e hizo brillar su cuerno débilmente.

\- **¿Quien?** \- pregunto Twilight confundida.

\- **Grace Hicks** \- respondió Pinkie Pie saltando a su lado - **la conocimos durante uno de tus viajes a Canterlot, vamos a presentártela** \- la jalo sin previo aviso y corrieron hasta quedar en frente de los dos extraños.

\- **Impresionante** \- dijo Swift sorprendido al ver el poder y el control que poseía la alicornio en ese lugar - **realmente puedes controlar todo y a todos aquí.**

\- **Menos a la original que es lo que importa... ¡HOLA PINKIE PIE!** \- la saludo de la misma forma - **cuanto tiempo... ¿esa es tu amiga de la que tanto me hablaste?**

\- **Claro que si** \- respondió Pinkie saltando por todas partes - **Grace ella es Twilight Sparkle... Twilight ella es Grace, viene de un reino muy lejano y es una princesa alicornio como tu... ¿que coincidencia no?** \- dijo en su tono exageradamente rápido como de costumbre.

\- **¿Eres una princesa?** \- el interés de Twilight se hizo notar - **¿de donde vienes?**

\- **Vengo de un reino un tanto alejado con mi compañero de viajes que esta por allá** \- a unos cuantos metros Swift levantaba el casco nervioso - **quería conocer a la nueva princesa de Equestria... ¿podemos hablar un rato a solas?**

\- **Claro, no hay problema... ya vengo chicas** \- se volteó a ver a sus amigas y Grace aprovecho para hacer brillar su cuerno de nuevo sin que se diera cuenta manipulando la respuesta del resto de las ponis imaginarias.

\- **No te preocupes Twi, estaremos aquí para cuando regreses** \- dijo Rainbow Dash y las demás asintieron.

\- **No me tardo.**

Los tres se alejaron un poco, Swift estaba cayado mientras las dos alicornios hablaban y se reían de temas que el ni entendía pero le gustaba ver a Twilight así de contenta comparado con el estado en el que la encontró, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena hasta que Grace dejo de sonreír y cambio a un tono un poco mas serio.

\- **Twilight, hay algo que tengo que decirte, es complicado.**

\- **¿Que pasa?**

**\- Creo que mi compañero puede explicártelo mejor** \- Swift empezó a temblar luego de escuchar eso pero vio la mirada firme de su compañera y entendió lo serio que era.

\- **No entiendo** \- la alicornio purpura se giro para ver al ahora unicornio naranja.

\- **Twilight... veras... esto no es real... y esta... no eres tu, esas tampoco son tus amigas verdaderas.**

\- **¿Que?** \- rió un poco por la extraña información que le transmitía el unicornio - **buen chiste ¿a que jugamos ahora?**

\- **Es en serio Twilight... Grace demuéstraselo por favor** \- la alicornio roja hizo brillar su cuerno con fuerza y todo el paisaje cambio regresando al interior de la biblioteca.

\- **¿Nos teletransportamos? Que extraño, ni siquiera se sintió, debes de ser muy buena.**

\- **No nos teletransportamos** \- Grace volvió a hacer brillar su cuerno y ahora se encontraban al frente de la secundaria de Canterlot en el mundo humano del otro lado del espejo - **¿recuerdas este lugar Twilight?**

\- **¿Co... como llegamos aquí?**

\- **Si lo recuerdas** \- volvió a hacer brillar su cuerno y aparecieron en la que solía ser la casa de Fluttershy en ese mundo - **¿y esto?** \- la cara de Twilight cambio a una de temor - **veo que también lo recuerdas** \- nuevamente hizo brillar su cuerno y ahora se encontraban en la entrada de la mansión de Luna y los enmascarados - **¿y esto? ¿lo recuerdas Twilight?**

\- **¡BASTAAAAAAAA!** \- se llevo ambos cascos a la cabeza y empezó a agitarse violentamente - **ESTO FUE SOLO UN SUEÑO... NUNCA OCURRIÓ...** \- rápidamente tomo a Grace de los hombros y la miro con furia y lagrimas - **DETÉN ESTA ILUSIÓN Y DEVUÉLVEME CON MIS AMIGAS O TE VAS A ARREPENTIR.**

\- **Twilight** \- Swift puso un casco en su hombro - **realmente lo siento, te comprendo mas de lo que crees a pesar de que nunca te he conocido, en serio lo lamento pero... esto no es real, y hay un mundo que te necesita, te necesitamos Twilight.**

\- **¡NOOOOOO!** \- la alicornio purpura hizo brillar su cuerno con fuerza y ambos ponis salieron disparados violentamente.

\- **¿Que fue eso?** \- Grace se levanto y observo como todo el cuerpo de Twilight brillaba al mismo tiempo que sus ojos - **diablos... perdí el control, tenemos que convencerla antes de que nos expulse de su mente.**

\- **¡TWILIGHT!** \- Swift corrió rápidamente tratando de alcanzarla pero para su sorpresa mientras mas corría mas se alejaba - **otra ves con esta mierda surrealista... ¡TWILIGHT! DEBES DESPERTAR!**

\- **¡DESAPAREZCAN DE AQUÍ!**

Hubo un enorme flash en la mente de Twilight que incinero por completo a los dos ponis que estaban con ella destruyendo todo ese mundo imaginario. De vuelta en la habitación de los extranjeros Light estaba durmiendo con el sombrero cubriéndole todo el rostro hasta que dos gritos llamaron su atención.

\- **¿Y bien?** \- dijo destapándose el rostro y viendo a Swift y a Grace respirando agitamente mientras trataban de ponerse de pie.

\- **Es inútil** \- dijo la joven de cabello ondulado - **esta claro que no va a volver al menos no sin una motivación.**

\- **¡Mierda!** \- Swift golpeo el piso con fuerza - **no vamos a dejar esto tan fácilmente, debe de haber una forma.**

\- **¡Lo tengo!** \- Grace corrió hasta la computadora y se puso los audífonos - **que mejor motivación que ver a sus amigas, aun hay una esperanza.**

\- **Es cierto, pero... ¿como vas a hacer para lograr que entren en su mente si no saben como concentrar energía arcana?**

\- **Es fácil de aprender ese tipo de concentración.**

\- **Yo no lo creo** \- dijo Light poniéndose el sombrero de vuelta.

\- **Solo necesito una mente tranquila, tímida y pacifica, con alguien así incluso con un gran esfuerzo puedo forzar la entrada ya que es el único requisito indispensable para la proyección** \- se llevo una mano a la frente - **Applejack y Rainbow Dash son muy emocionales** \- empezó a teclear - **ademas de la ultima no sabemos nada, Rarity, no lo creo... Pinkie Pie definitivamente no, ademas no tengo idea del estado emocional en el que se encuentran ellas 3 ahora** \- abrió un montón de ventanas en las que se podían ver distintas partes de la ciudad, eran cámaras de seguridad.

\- **¿Quien puede hacer eso entonces?** \- Swift camino hasta quedar a su lado frente al monitor.

\- **La única que puede hacerlo es el elemento de la bondad** \- continuo tecleando y ahora se mostraban grabaciones de las mismas cámaras a distintas horas en distintas fechas, entonces se volteó para ver a sus dos compañeros con una mirada firme - **voy a encontrar a la Bondad, conozco la fecha exacta en la que Corazón Mecánico la perdió de vista, si las grabaciones de ese día aun existen que es lo mas probable,** **puedo seguirle el rastro hasta encontrarla.**

\- **Es cierto.**

**\- Esto me puede tomar un par de horas y mucha concentración, ustedes esperen afuera y avísenme cuando regrese Corazón Mecánico.**

**\- De acuerdo** \- ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta Swift lanzo una ultima mirada a la cama donde Twilight descansaba mientras su vida pendía de un hilo.

La tarde cayo, eran exactamente las 4 pm y dentro de un elegante cuarto en una enorme mansión una mujer de piel azul al igual que su cabello se miraba al espejo, al igual que siempre el reflejo de Luna era distinto, su piel y su cabello eran mas oscuros y sus ojos eran como los de un reptil, acerco su mano hasta tocar la fria superficie del espejo y un puñado de recuerdos invadieron su mente.

**Flashback:**

Hace mas de mil años, dos fuerzas volvían a verse después de mucho tiempo, a la cabeza del primer ejercito estaba un hombre portando una armadura negra y un casco azul oscuro y del otro lado solo había un hombre sin armadura vestido únicamente con una camisa y un pantalón blancos pero en sus muñecas llevaba unos brazaletes de espinas que parecían lastimarlo, era de piel blanca y cabello dorado como el sol mismo, a su lado estaba parado un misterioso hombre encapuchado sosteniendo un libro marrón muy antiguo.

\- **Jajajaja** \- rió el emperador Nightmare quien portaba la armadura negra - **no creí que te atrevieras a volver príncipe, pensé que tu y tus soldados se pudrirían en el desierto y jamas volverían, pero veo que pudiste sobrevivir solo.**

\- **Hermano, te lo repito por ultima ves, no me obligues a tomar medidas drásticas, mira tu reino, el reino de nuestro padre, mira en lo que se ha convertido, se matan entre ustedes, buscan el placer de la forma mas baja y desesperada sin importarles nada en lo absoluto, han perdido la dignidad, han perdido el amor y el honor.**

**\- Mi reino es libre y te dije que ya no soy tu hermano, todos somos libres aquí así que lárgate junto con ese anciano de donde sea que hayan venido y no se atrevan a volver** \- desenfundo su espada - **o sufre las consecuencias... ¿acaso piensas enfrentarme de esa manera? Sin armas ni armadura.**

\- **Maestro** \- dijo el hombre de cabello dorado observando al encapuchado que estaba a su lado sosteniendo el libro.

\- **Tienes el poder que necesitas, úsalo sabiamente** \- contesto el misterioso hombre cuya capucha ocultaba su rostro por completo.

El hombre de piel blanca levanto la mano y le apunto con el dedo al caballero negro mientras que escondía su otra mano en el bolsillo de su traje, entonces un montón de raíces con espinas salieron debajo de la tierra y amarraron al caballero dejándolo completamente inmovilizado aunque no eran capaces de hacerle daño gracias a su armadura.

\- **¿Que significa esto?** \- dijo tratando de liberarse del amarre - **¡ATAQUEN!** \- su ejercito empezó a moverse pero el encapuchado abrió el libro y se paro entre los dos ejércitos.

\- **La tierra se abrió** \- empezó a leer el misterioso hombre - **y el ejercito oscuro fue aislado, desesperados los caballeros intentaron alcanzar a su líder encontrando su muerte en el trayecto, la muerte en la que no creían** \- tierra se partió en dos con un gran terremoto separando a ambos ejércitos sin poder evitar que algunos de los caballeros oscuros cayeran al vacío - **la misma muerte de la que se burlaron durante tantos años ahora los recibía con los brazos abiertos cual padre recibe a un hijo prodigo** \- la tierra del otro lado continuaba fragmentándose mientras los soldados caían al vació sin control ni esperanzas mientras el encapuchado seguía leyendo - **a todos aquellos que se creyeron inmortales y desperdiciaron su tiempo en este mundo ahora descansan en las profundidades del abismo esperando el momento en que se les permite volver a ver la luz** \- el terremoto termino y para el asombro del emperador todo su ejercito había sido literalmente tragado por la tierra, el encapuchado cerro el libro.

\- **¿QUE?... ¿que has hecho?** \- gritaba furioso el caballero negro tratando de liberarse de las cadenas de espinas.

\- **Hermano, te amo demasiado como para matarte, pero la oscuridad que hay en tu corazón y en el de tu gente debe de ser erradicada de alguna forma** \- el hombre de blanco caminaba hasta quedar en frente suyo y de su bolsillo saco un extraño artefacto que jamas en su vida habían visto.

\- **¿Que es eso? ¿Que vas a hacer?** \- el artefacto era un sencillo reloj de bolsillo blanco, puso una mano en la frente del corrompido emperador y con la otra levanto el artefacto.

\- **Esto es un mecanismo hermano, como todas las cosas en este mundo, pero este... es el mecanismo de la armonía** \- apretó el botón y el caballero oscuro empezó a retorcerse de dolor - **EXTRACCIÓN DE SOMBRAS** \- dijo con una voz como si fueran miles mientras al corrupto emperador le brillaban los ojos de color negro.

\- **¡AHHHHHHH!**

**Fin Flashback.**

Luna camino hasta quedar en frente de su escritorio en el que descansaban dos artefactos de gran valor para ella, el primero era un yelmo azul oscuro y el segundo un libro marrón con la portada de una pluma y una espada cruzadas.

\- **La orden ha regresado a este mundo** \- dijo acariciando el yelmo - **pero esta ves estoy preparada para lo que sea -** paso su mano por la portada del libro.

En el primer piso de un edificio muy alto, una recepcionista estaba siendo prácticamente interrogada por un joven de piel gris y cabello negro, se trataba de Reloj quien fue a buscar al músico Eighth Soul a su departamento en la ciudad.

\- **¿No esta?... ¿A donde se fue?** \- pregunto el joven a la recepcionista que parecía estar muy ocupada.

\- **Fue a un concierto fuera de la ciudad, no especifico a donde exactamente eso lo sabe su representante.**

\- **¿Puede comunicarme con él? Le aseguro que es de suma importancia.**

\- **¿Como me dijo que se llamaba?**

\- **Cybrian Spear, por favor comuníqueme con su representante.**

**\- Lo siento pero no tengo permitido darle ese numero.**

\- **No le pedí el número quiero que usted misma haga la llamada.**

\- **Lo siento pero en este momento no puedo** \- contesto el teléfono - **aguarde un momento por favor.**

\- **No se preocupe** \- el joven entrecerró los ojos - **yo espero, tengo todo el día** \- en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar y contesto - **¿Hola?**

\- **Soy yo... Ojos Rápidos** \- respondió Swift desde su actual hogar.

\- **¿Que pasa?**

\- **No se donde diablos estas pero tienes que venir lo mas rápido posible.**

\- **¿Que pasa?** \- repitió con la misma frialdad en su voz.

\- **Por una ves en tu vida has lo que te dicen y ven para acá.**

\- **¿Que pasa?** \- se llevo una mano a la frente y se froto las cejas pero no hubo respuesta la llamada termino, guardo el celular y se dirigió a la recepcionista - **¿cuando volverá exactamente?**

\- **Dentro de dos días -** respondió la recepcionista sin mirarlo directamente ya que estaba ocupada revisando algunos datos en la computadora.

\- **Informele de mi visita y dígale que voy a volver** \- saco un anotador y un lápiz - **pero no le diga que soy Cybrian Spear** \- hizo un dibujo en una de las hojas y la arranco - **solo dele esto de mi parte** \- dejo la hoja en el escritorio y salio del edificio, la recepcionista tomo el papel con desconfianza y lo miro extrañada.

\- **¿Corazón Mecánico?** \- en la hoja estaba el dibujo de una espada y una pluma cruzadas y abajo de esto su nombre de pila al lado de un numero telefónico.

**(...)**

Ya en la casa de los extranjeros el joven de piel gris entro velozmente y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de enfermería donde estaban los demás, sin saludos ni preguntar camino hasta quedar en frente de la computadora donde Grace y Swift estaban mirando algo con mucha atención sin embargo Light no estaba por ninguna parte cosa que no le importo.

\- **¿Que pasa?** \- dijo con el mismo tono de antes.

\- **Mira esto** \- Grace empezó a teclear y se mostró una grabación en la que se podía ver lo que parecía ser un refugio de animales el día en que ocurrió el eclipse solar y el ataque de los militares - **me dijiste que el día del eclipse perdiste de vista a la Bondad ¿no?**

\- **Si, la busque por todas partes.**

\- **Menos en el lugar mas indicado, ese local que ves ahí es un refugio de animales, mira lo que pasa mas adelante** \- adelanto la grabación y llegado cierto punto de pudo ver a Fluttershy corriendo y tocar la puerta desesperadamente, esta se abrió dejando ver a un joven de piel verde claro que la dejo pasar - **eso fue lo ultimo que supimos de la Bondad, e revisado el resto de las cintas y jamas volvió a salir de ahí... sin embargo, mira esto** \- abrió tres ventanas mas y en todas se podía ver al mismo joven saliendo del local y regresando con una bolsa de alimentos y un espejo de cuerpo completo, mientras mas recientes eran las grabaciones mas viejo y descuidado se veía el local hasta que llego a parecer un edificio abandonado - no se cual es la obsesión de ese tipo con los espejos pero definitivamente él es el único que sabe que ocurrió con la Bondad.

\- **Espera... has un acercamiento** \- Grace obedeció y al enfocar mas de cerca la imagen Reloj pudo reconocer claramente el rostro del joven quien resulto ser Mind, el tímido chico de la escuela al que en el pasado había salvado la vida, entrecerró los ojos y se alejo del monitor - **lo mejor será organizar un rescate, no sabemos con que nos vamos a encontrar** \- salio de la habitación y se encerró en la suya.

\- **¿Ahora que le pasa?** \- dijo Grace extrañada por el comportamiento de su compañero.

\- **No tengo idea... no importa, tenemos que llamar a Light.**

\- **¿Y él a donde se fue?**

\- **No lo se, tiene la costumbre de desaparecer de ves en cuando, siempre fue así** \- salio de la habitación dejando sola a Grace con Twilight quien ahora respiraba mucho mas tranquila pero eso no reducía el riesgo en el que se encontraba.

Paso una hora aproximadamente, un joven de piel blanca y cabello gris estaba descansando debajo de un árbol con la cara completamente tapada por un curioso sombrero de vaquero hasta que fue despertado por el sonido de un celular.

\- **Mmmm** \- se le escucho quejarse pero el sombrero ahogaba su voz, saco un celular del su bolsillo y se quito el sombrero para contestar - **¿hola?**

\- **Light... ¿donde diablos estas?** \- era Swift y se le escuchaba muy agitado y furioso.

\- **Estoy descansando en el parque central** \- bostezo - **esa medicina cada ves me cae peor -** levanto un pequeño frasco vacío en frente suyo.

\- **¿El parque central?... Escucha necesito que vayas urgentemente a la dirección que te voy a pasar en unos minutos, nosotros trataremos de llegar lo mas rápido posible.**

**\- ¿Que ocurre?**

**\- Corazón Mecánico fue a cometer una locura, va a rescatar a la Bondad el solo.**

**\- ¿Encontraron a la Bondad?**

**\- Suponemos que esta encerrada en el lugar al que te voy a enviar.**

**\- Esta bien... ¿y como que se fue solo? él no es de los que cometen tales imprudencias sin pensarlo bien antes** \- dijo estirándose.

\- **No lo se pero ya se me hacía la idea, se llevo dos cuchillos y una nueve milímetros.**

**\- De acuerdo voy para allá** \- colgó la llamada y observo el cielo nublado - **que extraño... ¿sera otra de sus famosas deudas?**

**(...)**

Frente a un local en muy mal estado, un joven de piel gris se detenía y lo observaba detenidamente, luego lanzo un suspiro y empezó a caminar hasta la entrada.

\- **"Otra ves mis actos imprudentes me condenan"** \- pensó para si mismo - **"la orden fue bastante clara, salva a un joven de piel verde claro llamado Mind y evita que vuelvan a cerrar la escuela... no entiendo porque le tuve que entregar ese cuchillo y decirle todas esas estupideces"** \- se detuvo a centímetros de abrir la puerta - **mierda... estoy cansado... tan cansado** \- levanto su pistola - **pero tengo que hacerme cargo del problema que yo inicie** \- pateo la puerta y entro con el arma lista para lo que sea, pero lo que encontró definitivamente no era lo que esperaba - **"¿que carajos paso con este lugar?".**

El sitio mas que un refugio parecía un laberinto de espejos, cientos de espejos de cuerpo completo estaban posicionados de tal manera que formaban un pasaje con rumbo desconocido ya que los reflejos podían confundir a cualquiera, a pesar de que el techo era bastante alto a tal punto que los espejos no llegaban a chocarlo era imposible pasar saltando al menos para alguien con la fuerza y agilidad que él poseía la cual era casi nula, la iluminación tampoco era un punto a favor ya que no habían lamparas ni nada parecido, solo la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas que estaban el la parte superior del local.

Dio unos pasos con el arma al frente pero una sombra paso rápidamente detrás suyo y al voltearse la puerta estaba completamente cerrada.

\- **"Diablos"** \- pensó mientras corría a la puerta e intentaba abrirla en vano - **"esta cerrada, es rápido" -** en ese momento sintió una pequeña vibración en su bolsillo y al sacar su reloj noto que las manecillas giraban sin control alguno **\- lo sabía... contaminación psicológica.**

\- **¡ESPERO QUE NO HAYAS ENTRADO CON LA IDEA DE VOLVER A SALIR DE AQUÍ!** \- una voz hizo eco por todo el laberinto - **BIENVENIDO AL LABERINTO DE LA DESESPERACIÓN, ATRAPAME... SI PUEDES** \- Reloj se dio la vuelta y observo cada rincón a su alrededor, los infinitos reflejos le dificultaban mucho el trabajo sobretodo porque hasta ahora no había ni un rastro del dueño de esa voz.

\- **Mierda... este tío... me la va a poner difícil.**

.

.

.

**/watch?v=biPxOebxBfw**


	24. Contaminación psicológica

**22\. Contaminación psicológica.**

Eran exactamente las 5 pm y dentro de una prisión estatal un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón era empujado por dos oficiales a la que sería su nueva celda. Pierce Cross como de costumbre no estaba preocupado por los tratos de los que alguna ves fueron sus colegas de trabajo, desde que fue encerrado en esa prisión inculpado injustamente de trafico de drogas siempre lo metían en una celda junto con algún prisionero que anteriormente fue arrestado por él mismo en sus días como oficial, no la tenía fácil pero sabía perfectamente como arreglárselas para sobrevivir y quitarse los problemas de encima tal como lo hacía fuera de ese lugar.

\- **Entonces... ¿quien va a ser mi nuevo compañero?** \- dijo recostándose sobre la cama - **¿Tomas Strong? ¿Joe Crack? ¿Isac Twist?**

\- **Lo sabrás pronto Pierce** \- dijo uno de los oficiales cerrando la reja - **y será el ultimo que veas** \- los dos se alejaron riéndose dejando a Pierce un tanto confundido por ese comentario.

El ex oficial trato de dormir por un rato pero a los 10 minutos volvieron a abrir la reja y los mismos oficiales estaban escoltando a un hombre tan grande que su sombra tapaba por completo a Pierce quien se levanto de golpe y se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver con quien lo iban a encerrar de ahora en adelante.

\- **Te presento a tu nuevo compañero de celda Counter Clash** \- le dijo un oficial al gigante de piel marrón - **espero que te lleves tan bien con él como con el resto de tus compañeros** \- cerraron la reja y se fueron dejándolos solos.

El gigante camino hasta quedar en frente de Pierce que ya empezaba a sudar a pesar de que su expresión se mantenía firme, cada paso que daba parecía retumbar aumentando la tensión del ambiente, se detuvo a unos centímetros del hombre de piel crema que no retrocedió ni un paso ante la imponente presencia del gigante.

\- **Solo has silencio** \- dijo con una voz grave y tenebrosa para luego echarse a dormir en la que vendría a ser su cama.

Pierce lo observo un tanto extrañado y se paso una mano por la frente limpiando el sudor debido a los nervios por el extraño encuentro, luego se hecho sobre su cama e intento dormir siempre alerta a cualquier cosa como ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo luego de que el resto de sus compañeros intentaran matarlo mientras descansaba.

En una prisión mucho mas alejada y con un nivel de seguridad que sobrepasaba a todas las demás el general Huge Spector caminaba por los oscuros pasillos que eran iluminados únicamente por unas lamparas que colgaban del techo, se detuvo frente a una puerta detrás de la cual se escuchaban algunos gritos y sonidos de latigazos, frunció el ceño y entro bruscamente.

\- **¿QUE ACASO AUN NO TERMINAN?** \- dijo con voz firme y autoritaria a todos los presentes.

Era una habitación igual de oscura que las demás, no habían ventanas ni muebles en ella, solo un hombre sosteniendo un látigo ensangrentado y en frente suyo dos militares sostenían a un joven de piel crema y cabello azul al cual estaban castigando sin piedad.

\- **Lo siento señor** \- dijo el soldado con el látigo - **pero aun se resiste.**

\- **¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA MUCHACHO?** \- Huge Spector se paro enojado en frente del joven que no tenía fuerzas suficientes para levantar la mirada - **tu mismo aceptaste hacer este trabajo, ¿y ahora te arrepientes?**

\- **Ni siquiera... se... porque lo hice** \- dijo Flash Sentry con dificultad - **supongo que solo... me deje llevar por el hecho de que había una forma de salir de aquí... pero usted esta completamente loco si cree... que voy a matar a mis propios compañeros... solo para salvar mi vida... JÓDETE!** \- con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban levanto la mirada y escupió al rostro del general de piel anaranjada que se puso rojo de la ira.

\- **¡MALDITO MOCOSO!** \- levanto la mano listo para abofetear al joven.

\- **¡ALTO!** \- una mujer de cabello verde esmeralda lacio entro a la habitación y el general se detuvo ante su presencia.

\- **¿Señora Crysalis?** \- Huge Spector se sorprendió de verla - **que extraño verla por aquí... ¿POR QUE NO ME INFORMARON DE SU VISITA?** \- le grito molesto a sus hombres.

\- **Lamento haber entrado sin avisar** \- miro a Flash quien ahora se había desmayado por el dolor y la perdida de sangre - **veo que cumpliste con tu parte, este es exactamente el muchacho que estaba buscando.**

\- **Así es, el problema es que no quiere cooperar por nada en el mundo, al muy infeliz no le importa ni siquiera salvar su vida.**

\- **Por eso estoy aquí Spector** \- Crysalis sonrió mientras caminaba alrededor del joven inconsciente que fue soltado por los militares - **yo me voy a encargar de él ahora, tu solo encárgate de obtener la información que te pedí.**

\- **No se preocupe, el hijo adoptivo de Duncan Drums odia tanto a su falso padre que sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de verlo caer, dijo que iba a cooperar pero no es tonto, quiere primero tener asegurada su libertad.**

\- **Dale lo que quieras él no representa nada en mis planes, pero necesito esa información urgentemente.**

\- **Usted tampoco confía en el supuesto abogado ¿no?**

\- **Ese miserable ya esta tramando algo para quedarse con todo, puedo sentirlo a kilómetros de distancia y el muy idiota cree que no me doy cuenta** \- suspiro - **desgraciadamente lo necesito hasta que la nueva planta de energía este completa, entonces tomaremos los elementos de la armonía y la pondremos en marcha, el resto es muy fácil, suerte que Sutler tiene muchos enemigos en todo el mundo, ¿y ahora quiere hacerse el generoso ofreciendo energía gratuita? Nadie se creyó eso, la junta será dentro de dos días y es hora de formar nuevos lazos y desechar los viejos.**

\- **Entiendo perfectamente** \- observo el cuerpo de Flash Sentry - **pero no entiendo... ¿que tiene que ver este mocoso en todo eso?**

\- **Este niño nos servirá de carnada para atraer a alguien muy importante.**

**\- ¿Quien?**

\- **Eso no lo tengo que discutir contigo** \- camino hasta la puerta - **eso es algo que voy a arreglar con alguien que nos va a ser de mucha ayuda.**

\- **¿Vas a aliarte con alguien más?**

\- **Solo haré lo necesario** \- abrió la puerta - **quiero que lleves al joven a una habitación con una ventana y una cama por lo menos, trata de que sea vea cómoda y curen sus heridas, yo me encargare de que coopere** \- cerro la puerta y empezó a caminar por los pasillos llevándose una mano a la frente preocupada - **si la oscuridad a vuelto de su encierro, no me conviene estar en su contra por el momento, hasta que sepa como hacerle frente tengo que estar a su lado** \- salio a la superficie y un helicóptero negro la estaba esperando y sobre él estaba un hombre un tanto mayor de piel lila y cabello blanco.

\- **¿Terminaste?** \- dijo Duncan Drums bajándose del helicóptero.

\- **No te molestes en bajar, ya mismo tenemos que ir a otro lugar.**

\- **¿A donde quieres ir ahora?** \- observo su reloj de pulsera - **ya se esta haciendo tarde.**

\- **Tenemos que visitar cierta mansión en el filo de tu ciudad.**

**\- ¿Que vas a hacer ahí?**

**\- Ese no es tu problema** \- ambos subieron y el helicóptero partió perdiéndose entre el cielo nublado.

En la casa de los extranjeros Grace Hicks estaba sola frente al monitor abriendo y cerrando ventanas a gran velocidad hasta que se fijo en una en particular.

\- **¡Lo tengo!** \- dijo para si misma mientras tomaba un par de audífonos y los conectaba a su teléfono - **Swift, tengo cubierta la entrada del refugio.**

\- **Perfecto** \- el joven de cabello castaño estaba corriendo por la ciudad con el celular en mano - **use toda la energía de mi mecanismo y solo pude teletransportarme hasta el centro** \- dijo mientras cruzaba la calle sin cuidado ganándose los insultos de un par de conductores apurados - **me estoy moviendo lo mas rápido que puedo pero aun estoy demasiado lejos.**

\- **¿No sería mas fácil tomar un transporte?**

\- **No traje nada de dinero... ¿te parece si le apunto con el arma a un taxi para ganar un poco de tiempo?**

\- **Para que después los militares te busquen por mar y tierra... ¡OLVÍDALO!... sigue corriendo** \- colgó la llamada.

\- **Diablos, espero que Light este mas cerca que yo.**

**(...)**

Dentro del ex refugio de animales la situación se había complicado, el joven de piel gris caminaba tranquilamente por el extraño laberinto observando todo detalladamente, el único punto fijo que tenía para orientarse era observar el piso ya que el resto solo eran infinitos reflejos que mas que confundirlo lograban marearlo.

\- **¡MIND!** \- grito con voz autoritaria - **SE QUE ERES TU, SAL DE AHÍ Y DEMUESTRA QUE AUN TIENES ALGO DE HONOR.**

\- **Conozco esa voz** \- dijo una voz haciendo eco por todo el lugar - **y tu me conoces a mi.**

\- **Da la cara y date cuenta a quien te estas enfrentando.**

\- **No es necesario mostrarme para ver quien eres, en este momento yo te estoy observando aunque no lo creas... Cybrian Spear... ¿a que se debe tu visita?**

\- **Parece que te acuerdas muy bien de mi** \- su tono volvió a ser el mismo frió e indiferente de siempre - **yo te di algo en el pasado, e venido a que me lo devuelvas y que detengas esta locura.**

\- **¿Te refieres al cuchillo o a mi vida?**

\- **Tu vida no me sirve, pero según mis fuentes aquí tienes encerrado a alguien cuya vida si me sirve, quiero que la entregues, tu sabes a quien me refiero.**

\- **Lo lamento Cybrian, te agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida en esa oportunidad** \- Reloj miraba a todas partes buscando a su oponente pero lo único que se encontraba eran sus infinitos reflejos - **pero la vida de Fluttershy me pertenece y ahora que lo sabes me temo que no puedo dejarte salir de aquí con vida.**

\- **Quise razonar contigo Mind** \- saco su pistola de calibre nueve milímetros y levanto el brazo - **pero no me dejas otra opción que resolver este problema por la fuerza.**

\- **¿En serio crees que con una simple arma vas a lograr atraparme? ¿Y de que fuerza estas hablando? Tu mismo me dijiste que eres patéticamente débil, parece que tengo que demostrarte lo que hice con los anteriores visitantes** \- se escucho el sonido de algo siendo jalado y del techo cayo una cuerda de la cual colgaba el cuerpo de una mujer mayor en claro estado de putrefacción - **¿puedes sentir eso ahora?**

\- **No se de que me estas hablando** \- la mirada del joven no cambio en lo absoluto a pesar de la asquerosa escena que tenía a centímetros de su rostro - **es solo un cadáver** \- rodeo el cuerpo y continuo caminando por el laberinto de espejos.

\- **¿No sientes miedo todavía?** \- volvió a resonar la voz desde una ubicación completamente desconocida para el joven - **solo espera, el paseo acaba de iniciar** \- ahora uno de los espejos que estaba justo al lado de Reloj se movió dejando caer el cuerpo de una joven también en estado de descomposición por suerte el joven fue mas rápido y retrocedió antes de que el cuerpo le cayera encima.

\- **Mas cadáveres** \- dijo con la misma mirada muerta como el cadáver que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

\- **Eres raro... naturalmente a esta altura los corazones se aceleran a tal punto que puedo escuchar sus latidos desesperados claramente, pero el tuyo suena tranquilo, desgraciadamente nadie a durado mucho aquí antes de perder la razón, ya veras como la desesperación y la desesperanza lograra invadir tu sistema nervioso hasta que te conviertas en una presa fácil.**

**\- "Creo que lo mejor es seguirle el juego"**\- pensó Reloj para si mismo mientras seguía caminando por el podrido laberinto con el arma lista para cualquier cosa - **prepárate para pelear Mind** \- cargo el arma - **yo estoy listo.**

\- **Como gustes.**

Cybrian Spear alias Reloj continuo caminando alerta a lo que sea que fuera a ocurrir pero no había señales de ningún tipo acerca del joven de piel verde claro, siempre mirando el suelo para no chocar contra alguno de los espejos que empezaban a marearlo en serio.

\- **"Esto ya me esta dando dolor de cabeza"** \- pensó mientras bajaba la mirada para no observar los reflejos pero noto que el piso de madera temblaba como si lo estuvieran golpeando desde abajo - **ahí estas** \- retrocedió velozmente esquivando una cuchillada que salio debajo del piso desde el sótano atravesando la madera que por poco le corta el pie, sin perder un segundo apunto con su arma un poco mas abajo de donde salía el sable suponiendo que ahí se encontraría el que lo uso.

_**BANG! BANG!**_

Le pego dos tiros y espero alguna reacción o sonido para confirmar si había acertado o no pero no se escucho nada en lo absoluto y la punta del sable seguía ahí clavada.

\- **"Tal como lo pensé, es rápido"** \- retrocedió dos pasos y antes de dar el tercero se detuvo a medio pisar y otro sable salio de abajo justo en el lugar donde iba a apoyar el pie - **"y también es cauteloso"** \- nuevamente apunto con el arma lo mas rápido que pudo y jalo del gatillo.

_**BANG!**_

Espero ahí parado en un pie por unos segundos y apenas escucho el mas mínimo sonido pego un salto esquivando otra puñalada que salio en el lugar exacto donde estaba parado con un solo pie, luego de caer no movió ni un musculo y tampoco intento dispararle al blanco, observo detenidamente la escena, habían tres puntas de espadas que habían atravesado la madera desde abajo lo que demostraba que su oponente estaba en el sótano y era perfectamente consciente de su posición.

\- **"Tal ves esta loco pero no es tonto"** \- pensó para si mismo sin moverse - **"apenas siente que ha fallado cambia su posición sin perder un segundo ya que sabe lo que estoy apunto de hacer, sigue perfectamente mis movimientos a través del sonido y las vibraciones, ese ultimo movimiento debió distraerlo por lo tanto no tiene idea de donde me encuentro ahora" -** continuo observando sigilosamente y escuchando **\- "veamos... podría correr para desorientarlo pero eso es lo que haría alguien desesperado y es lo que espera que haga por lo que debe de tener una trampa mas adelante... debe de haber alguna forma de hacerlo salir desde esta posición".**

\- **Que interesante resultaste ser Cybrian** \- dijo la voz debajo del suelo - **y yo que creí que solo eras un loco mas que iba a la escuela con un arma en la mochila.**

\- **"Me esta provocando, si emito el menor sonido puede dar con mi ubicación"** \- pensó el joven de piel gris sacando su reloj de bolsillo y comprobando que las manecillas aun giraban sin control alguno - **"el mecanismo de la armonía se volvió loco, este tipo esta terriblemente contaminado y esa radiación vuelve inútil al dispositivo, no puedo usar magia... pero puedo engañarlo"** \- lanzo su reloj a unos cuantos metros de distancia y nuevamente otra puñalada salio haciendo volar el aparato sin perforarlo - **"no puedo perder ni un segundo"** \- apunto el arma rápidamente jalo el gatillo - **"el cree que dio en el blanco, tiene que estar ahí".**

_**BANG!**_

\- **AAAAHH!** \- un grito de dolor se escucho en el sótano.

\- **¡Lo tengo!** \- Reloj levanto de nuevo el arma y disparo a discreción en la misma ubicación.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Después de eso hubo un silencio sepulcral, ya no se escuchaba nada, el joven dio un par de pasos hasta donde estaba la punta del sable atravesando la madera y trato de escuchar algo... nada.

\- **Solo por seguridad, tengo que bajar** \- camino unos minutos por el laberinto hasta que encontró una pequeña puerta cuadrada en el piso que seguramente llevaba directo al sótano - **es bastante rustico todo esto** \- levanto la puerta y un olor nauseabundo salio de abajo obligandolo a taparse la nariz - **"apuesto mi cabeza a que este sitio también esta lleno de cadáveres"** \- pensó mientras bajaba por las oscuras escaleras hasta encontrarse con una aterradora escena - **"tal como lo supuse... mas cadáveres"** \- muchos cuerpos de personas de distintas edades y géneros estaban regados por todo el piso del oscuro y amplio sótano, algunos en estado de descomposición y otros aun frescos, ese fue el destino de todos los desafortunados que se aventuraron a entrar en el refugio sin saber lo que les esperaba, camino sin ningún problema incluso pisando algunos de los cuerpos como si no le importara, observo las espadas clavadas en el techo atravesandolo por completo pero faltaba algo - **"aun hay algo que no cuadra aquí... ¿donde esta el cuerpo de Mind?"**

\- **¡SORPRESA!** \- uno de los cuerpos se levanto revelándose finalmente el joven de piel verde claro con una sonrisa desquiciada, tomo a Cybrian de la pierna y lo jalo tirándolo al piso.

\- **Maldición** \- lo observo mas de cerca, se había manchado a propósito con la sangre de sus victimas para parecer una de ellas, tenía una herida de bala en el hombro por lo que el tiro si logro acertarle pero no en un punto vital, espero el momento indicado para atacarlo haciéndose pasar por un cadáver mas.

\- **¿Ahora lo sientes Cybrian? ¿Sientes el miedo y la desesperación?** \- acerco su rostro sonriente al del joven que continuaba mirándolo con sus ojos fríos y sin vida.

\- **Lo único que siento es ganas de vomitar por el asqueroso olor que traes** \- saco un cuchillo de su cintura y aun en el piso se lo lanzo directo a la cabeza.

\- **Muy cerca** \- Mind pudo esquivarlo a costa de soltarlo y retroceder rápidamente unos pasos, Cybrian aprovecho para levantarse y volver a subir las escaleras, era completamente consciente de que no podría vencerlo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo debido a su falta de fuerza física y experiencia - **¿a donde crees que vas?** \- los dos salieron del sótano y Cybrian se giro rápidamente con el arma en mano pero para su sorpresa Mind ya no estaba ahí.

\- **¿Donde se metió ahora?... espera** \- empujo uno de los espejos y noto que estos también funcionaban como puertas - **esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé.**

\- **¿Que pasa Cybrian?** \- nuevamente se escucho la voz del trastornado joven desde una ubicación desconocida - **¿tienes problemas para encontrarme? ¿temes encontrar tu muerte en ves de a mi?**

\- **"Ahora entiendo su técnica"** \- pensó para si mismo sosteniendo el arma atento a cualquier cosa - **"busca llenar de desesperación y temor a sus victimas para convertirlos en blancos fáciles, ellos empiezan a buscar una salida desesperadamente y les da caza como si fueran conejos, desgraciadamente hay algo que no sabe de mi"** \- levanto el arma y empezó a dispararle a los espejos sin control alguno simulando un estado de locura.

\- **¿Finalmente lo sientes?** \- Reloj continuo disparando sin control incluso a los espejos que ya estaban rotos, les seguía disparando dando a entender que había perdido la razón - **¿ves como el miedo te consume? Puedo estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo y jamas me vas a encontrar** \- continuaba el tiroteo - **puedes destruir todos los espejos pero el final será el mismo** \- finalmente el arma de quedo sin balas - **¿lo ves?** \- Reloj continuo apretando desesperadamente el gatillo del arma a pesar de que ya no disparaba - **finalmente estas indefenso... supongo que quieres de vuelta tu cuchillo.**

\- **"Sal de una ves idiota"** \- pensó para si mismo mientras soltaba el arma y se llevaba una mano a la cintura.

\- **¡PUES AQUÍ LO TIENES!** \- de una de las esquinas salio Mind cargando el mismo cuchillo que Reloj le había obsequiado meses atrás en la escuela - **¡HAHAHAHA! -** corrió a toda velocidad listo para apuñalarlo con su maniática sonrisa pero antes de que se diera cuenta sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho - **¿por que me siento tan cansado?** \- disminuyo el paso y su vista se nublo, bajo la mirada y vio un cuchillo enterrado en su pecho, volvió a levantar la mirada y a unos metros de distancia estaba Reloj con el brazo estirado, había lanzado el cuchillo con gran puntería directo a su pecho.

\- **Yo no siento miedo Mind** \- dijo fríamente mientras el cuerpo del joven de piel verde cayo de espaldas al piso soltado el cuchillo con el que pensaba asesinar a Reloj quien camino hasta quedar en frente del cadáver y tomo el arma que alguna ves le perteneció - **a veces me gustaría saber que se siente, pero cuando lo vuelvo a pensar la verdad es que me parece completamente inútil e improductivo... y pienso lo mismo de los demás sentimientos** \- guardo el cuchillo en su cintura y regreso al sótano. Bajo las escaleras y nuevamente se encontró con todos los cuerpos regados pero ahora buscaba uno en particular - **"espero que el de la Bondad no este metido entre todos estos"** \- pensó para si mismo mientras seguía caminando hasta que llego a una esquina donde una joven de piel amarillo pálido y cabello rosa claro estaba acurrucada en posición fetal ocultando su mirada - **"perfecto... al menos aun sigue con vida... eso creo"** \- saco su teléfono y lo prendió ya que estaba apagado, marco un numero y contestaron a los pocos segundos.

\- **¿Reloj? ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS?!** \- grito Grace muy molesta del otro lado de la linea.

\- **No grites Espíritu en Llamas** \- se llevo una mano a la frente - **vas a asustar a la Bondad.**

\- **¿Encontraste a la Bondad?**

\- **Si y espero que nuestro mentor te haya mandado a estudiar psicología en el sector médico porque esta bastante quebrada, la encontré en una habitación llena de cadáveres de hecho estoy aquí mismo con ella** \- la frialdad en su voz era mas que inquietante - **¿quieres intentar hablar con ella?**

\- **¡SACALA DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO!... ¿sabes que?... olvídalo, Swift y Light están en camino, ellos se harán cargo de atenderla tu simplemente quédate ahí donde estas y no la vayas a dejar sola ni por un segundo.**

\- **Esta bien, le haré compañía** \- se sentó al lado de Fluttershy quien aun escondía su mirada en posición fetal - **solo diles que se apresuren** \- colgó la llamaba y se paso una mano por el pelo en señal de agotamiento, luego se giro para ver a la joven que aun no había movido un musculo - **oye... ¿estas viva no?** \- intento tocar su hombro pero Fluttershy se sobresalto y se movió a un lado mientras lloraba en silencio - **okey, estas con vida... supongo que no ayuda en nada decirte que ahora estas a salvo y que ya no tienes nada a que temer ¿no?** \- Fluttershy no respondió solo continuo llorando mientras ocultaba su mirada - **como quieras** \- Reloj estiro las piernas y apoyo la cabeza sobre la pared, lanzo un corto suspiro y cerro los ojos - **estoy cansado... tan cansado.**

Cayo la noche, un helicóptero negro surcaba los cielos de la ciudad pasando por debajo de las casas y los edificios durante unos minutos, luego paso por debajo de un bosque un tanto alejado de la jungla de cemento conectado por una angosta carretera de dos carriles rodeados de arboles, continuo su viaje hasta detenerse en un espacio lo suficientemente despejado como para aterrizar y a una cierta distancia podía observarse una imponente mansión. Del helicóptero bajaron una mujer de cabello verde esmeralda y un hombre de piel lila.

\- **Esto es algo que tengo que hacer sola** \- dijo Crysalis adelantándose rumbo a la mansión.

\- **Espera un momento** \- se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Duncan Drums - **esto no es parte del trato, es la segunda ves que me escondes información, ¿que estas planeando a mis espaldas Crysalis?**

\- **Te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien pidió mi ayuda en un principio, los asuntos referentes a la construcción de la planta de energía y la derrota del gobernador son las cosas que tengo que hablar contigo, el resto de las cosas son mi problema y tu no tienes nada que ver en ello.**

**\- Bueno... este es mi helicóptero, y estamos gastando mi tiempo, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es decirme quien vive en este lugar.**

**\- Como si ya no te hubiera dado bastante, ¿acaso tengo que recordarte quien convenció al gobernador de aprobar todos tus planes? ¿podrías haberlo hecho tu acaso? Mantente en tu lugar Duncan y yo me mantendré en el mio** \- ignoro al abogado y continuo caminando.

\- **Diablos** \- dijo entre dientes ya completamente solo - **si no fuera porque ya tengo todo controlado no te permitiría tanta libertad... disfruta tener el control... mientras te dure** \- subió al helicóptero y cerro la puerta.

\- **"El maldito infeliz realmente cree que no puedo escuchar lo que piensa, su propio escepticismo sobre mi poder sera su tumba"** \- pensó para si misma Crysalis ya frente a las enormes rejas que eran vigiladas por dos guardias uniformados.

\- **Identifíquese por favor** \- dijo uno de los guardias.

\- **Díganle a su ama que soy la gobernante de las tierras del desierto** \- el guardia saco un comunicador e intercambio unas cuantas palabras con su compañero, al cabo de unos minutos recibió la respuesta.

\- **Puede pasar** \- ambos sacaron las cadenas y el seguro abriendo las rejas dejandole el paso libre a Crysalis quien avanzo sin escolta ni vigilancia alguna.

Camino durante unos minutos por el camino rodeado de jardines y piletas entre otras cosas, todo le daba al lugar un aspecto refinado, finalmente llego a las puertas de la gigantesca mansión cuya estructura le daba un aire medieval, las puertas tenían el símbolo de un eclipse en el medio y se abrieron apenas puso un pie en la entrada siendo recibida por una gran cantidad de sirvientes enmascarados.

\- **La señora Luna la espera en el salón real** \- dijo uno de los hombres cuya mascara solo le cubría la mitad del rostro de la nariz para arriba.

\- **Gracias por la cortesía** \- dijo fríamente siendo escoltada por uno de los sirvientes, caminaron por un rato hasta llegar a una gran puerta de oro, el sirviente toco tres veces y se abrieron revelando un salón gigantesco y al fondo de este había un trono en el cual estaba Luna sentada y a sus lados habían cuatro hombres vistiendo elegantes smoking y sus mascaras se distinguían del resto de las demás por cubrir todo su rostro y gran parte del cabello. Crysalis camino por la alfombra roja hasta quedar en frente de Luna que dejo en el borde de su trono la copa de vino que estaba tomando.

\- **Así que tu eres la famosa Crysalis** \- dijo la mujer de piel azul con frialdad - **e oído ciertas cosas de ti pero me gustaría saber que tan cierto es... supongo que ya sabes quien soy... ¿no es así?**

\- **Lo se** \- a los ojos de todos Luna se veía perfectamente igual a como era antes de ser corrompida pero para los ojos de Crysalis quien estaba dotada de una gran habilidad extrasensorial la piel y el cabello de Luna eran mas oscuros y sus ojos eran como los de un reptil, a todo eso le sumaba una aura oscura que brotaba de su cuerpo dándole una apariencia imponente - **eres toda la maldad que reside en este mundo y sus habitantes, eres aquello que corrompe hasta los corazones mas puros, aquello que destruye la luz, la oscuridad.**

\- **Es correcto** \- se levanto de su trono y bajo las escaleras hasta quedar en frente de Crysalis que trago saliva nerviosa y entrecerró los ojos - **me gustaría saber como obtuviste esa información, hasta ahora nadie sabe de mi existencia y para tener ese conocimiento debes de saber también de mis orígenes.**

\- **Desconozco de donde vienes** \- Luna empezó a caminar a su alrededor mientras ella se quedaba inmóvil mirando al frente - **pero poseo un conocimiento heredado de mis ancestros el cual me permite obtener información a través de un "pacto".**

**\- ¿Que clase de pacto es ese? ¿Y con quien?**

**\- Los espíritus son entidades que superan todo lo que nuestra mente es capaz de comprender, ni siquiera yo se todo sobre ellos simplemente les pido que me muestren el pasado presente y futuro y ellos deciden que cosas debo ver y que no debo saber.**

**\- ¿Estas hablando de un grupo de deidades?**

**\- Mis ancestros se referían a ellos simplemente como espíritus de la naturaleza o demonios.**

\- **Ahora entiendo... entonces** \- se detuvo en frente suyo a una distancia muy corta - **ya que sabes tanto de demonios supongo que sabrás que tienes uno muy fuerte en frente tuyo ahora mismo ¿no es así?**

\- **Lo se perfectamente** \- una gota de sudor cayo de su frente - **y es por eso que e venido hasta aquí, quiero hacer un trato con usted.**

**\- ¿Sera otro de tus "pactos"?** \- se cruzo de brazos y la observo seriamente - **¿que tienes para ofrecerme?**

**\- Información... información a la que usted no tiene acceso, tenemos un objetivo en común y si mezclamos nuestros conocimientos podemos lograrlo sin ningún problema.**

**\- Dudo que tus objetivos coincidan con los míos ya que planeo regresar este mundo a su antigua gloria.**

**\- Yo solo deseo que la tierra recupere aquello que el avance de la ciencia y la tecnología de la humanidad le han quitado.**

**\- Entonces creo que puedo ayudar a eso... ¿que es lo que necesitas de mi ahora mismo?**

**\- Como le dije mis conocimientos son limitados y hay información a la que no tengo acceso** \- se relajo y saco un papel del bolsillo de su abrigo - **pero los espíritus me dijeron que usted sabe perfectamente que significa esto** \- le mostró el papel que llevaba impreso el dibujo de una espada y una pluma cruzadas.

\- **Ya veo** \- Luna entrecerró los ojos con ira - **en ese caso has venido al lugar correcto, puedo decirte todo lo que necesitas saber sobre ellos e incluso puedo facilitarte el acceso a una información que yo personalmente no puedo tocar** \- miro sus manos y apretó los puños - **pero esa información tiene un precio, ¿que puedes decirme a cambio de ella?**

\- **Tal ves le gustaría saber que tengo al gobernador Frank Sutler bajo la influencia de mi poder** \- saco un muñeco de tela pequeño de su bolsillo cuya apariencia era similar a la del gobernador - **puedo manipular su mente y sus decisiones hasta cierto punto pero mi control es muy limitado.**

\- **Eso es obvio, si no ya te abrías desecho de él.**

\- **No es un bicho fácil de matar, él también tiene secretos a los cuales desgraciadamente tampoco tengo acceso, no va a ser sencillo sacarlo del camino y como si no tuviera suficiente me entero que una nueva fuerza amenaza con estropearlo todo, una fuerza de la que no se nada.**

**\- La orden de los cuentistas son un serio problema pero conozco algunos de sus puntos débiles, en resumen se podría decir que son un grupo de extranjeros muy mal organizados.**

\- **¿Extranjeros?**

**\- Son extranjeros de este mundo y de todos los demás, perdidos y desorientados en una odisea eterna a través del infinito, se encargan de mantener un orden entre los distintos mundos a los que son enviados, si quieres saber mas sobre ellos puedo mostrártelo luego** \- volvió a subir las escaleras y se sentó en el trono mientras dos de los misteriosos enmascarados bajaban y se ponían a los lados de Crysalis - **supongo que por el momento puedo confiar en ti, así que quiero preguntarte algo que simplemente no me puedo sacar de la cabeza.**

**\- ¿Que desea saber?** \- Luna le hizo un gesto a uno de los Mislead Appear que estaba a su lado y este camino hasta la mesa y tomo un libro que llevaba impresa la imagen de un unicornio dorado en la portada.

\- **Uno de mis subordinados encontró esto entre las pertenencias de una chica que dicen vino de otro mundo** \- el enmascarado le alcanzo el libro a Crysalis que lo tomo y empezó a revisar sus paginas - **seguramente te preguntaras que es lo extraño en ese libro.**

\- **Se perfectamente de que trata esto** \- dijo cerrando el libro - **los espíritus me lo contaron, este libro no es de este mundo, viene de una realidad alternativa que en cierta forma esta conectada con la nuestra por sus similitudes, el portal fue destruido y jamas volverá a abrirse por métodos naturales pero la ultima criatura en cruzarlo trajo consigo un poder tan grande que muchos pelearan por obtener sus beneficios** \- la mirada de Luna cambio a una de interés - **los artefactos de los que habla este libro son reales, los elementos de la armonía existen y están en este mundo.**

**\- ¿De que son capaces estos elementos de la armonía?**

**\- Son objetos de energía ilimitada capaces de destruir hasta la corrupción mas oscura y profunda pero para liberar todo su potencial necesitan de unas portadoras, si estas mueren o niegan su poder se convierten en simples gemas sin valor.**

**\- Ahí tenemos otro problema** \- apretó el borde de su trono - **¿donde se encuentran ahora?**

**\- ¡Ya le he proporcionado suficiente información!** \- dijo con firmeza en su voz - **si vamos a hacer un trato quiero que sea por partes iguales, dígame mas acerca de estos "extranjeros" y yo le diré todo lo que se sobre Frank Sutler y los elementos de la armonía** \- Luna suspiro y sostuvo la copa con vino.

\- **Buen punto** \- tomo un sorbo - **en ese caso lo discutiremos formalmente en otra oportunidad, por el momento tengo otras cosas que hacer** \- dejo la copa en el borde de nuevo - **se que abra una junta de políticos dentro de dos días, ven a verme mañana y hablaremos con calma todo acerca de como tratar con nuestro enemigos, parece que tenemos mucha información que compartir.**

**\- Así será entonces.**

**\- Mis hombres te guiaran hasta la salida, solo una cosa mas** \- la observo fijamente y Crysalis pudo ver como el aura negra crecía hasta volverse realmente intimidante - **recuerda no revelarle mi existencia a nadie, el mundo no esta preparado para saber de mi... por ahora** \- Crysalis trago saliva y se dio la media vuelta siendo escoltada por los enmascarados mientras Luna se relajaba sobre su trono y volvía a tomar la copa de vino.

Eran ya las 8 de la noche, en la casa de los extranjeros estaban los cuatro reunidos en la habitación de enfermería ahora con dos camas mas ocupadas a parte de la de Twilight, en una de ellas descansaba Fluttershy a quien habían sedado para revisar su estado de salud y en la otra estaba Mind aun inconsciente y con el pecho vendado por la cuchillada que recibió. Grace estaba revisando los resultados de los análisis del joven de piel verde claro mientras caminaba por la amplia habitación con una mirada de confusión, apoyados contra la pared estaba el resto del equipo observando impacientes de escuchar los resultados.

\- **¿Ya terminaste?** \- dijo Light cruzándose de brazos y escondiendo la mirada bajo su sombrero - **¿tanto te demoras en leer unas cuantas hojas?** \- la joven rubia de piel rojo claro no respondió, continuo observando las hojas y al cabo de un minuto dejo la carpeta sobre la mesa.

\- **El joven esta bien, por suerte la puñalada no provoco ningún daño vital** \- dijo Grace parándose en frente de sus compañeros - **tuvo mucha suerte.**

\- **¿Es seguro mantenerlo con vida?** \- dijo Swift - **es decir... podríamos llevarlo a un hospital psiquiátrico donde lo encierren por el resto de su vida pero aquí...**

**\- Harán preguntas si lo llevamos allá** \- interrumpió Reloj que estaba sentado en el piso apoyándose contra la pared - **preguntas que no podemos responder, además hay algo que quiero estudiar de él.**

**\- No entiendo tu punto** \- continuo Grace - **ya vi todos sus análisis y no aparece nada extraño en ellos.**

\- **No es algo físico lo que tiene este tipo** \- se levanto y camino hasta la puerta - **solo avísenme cuando despierte, asegúrense de mantenerlo inmovilizado** \- abrió la puerta y salio del cuarto.

\- **No va a despertar por lo menos en unos días** \- la joven observo a sus dos compañeros restantes - **aun no he terminado de revisar a la Bondad, les recomiendo esperar afuera, no me pongan mas nerviosa** \- camino hasta la computadora y los dos jóvenes abandonaron la habitación dejándola completamente sola con los tres pacientes.

Paso una hora y continuaba esperando frente a la computadora con una taza de café al lado, la levantó y estuvo a punto de tomarlo pero el sonido de la impresora llamo su atención, unas hojas comenzaron a salir de la maquina y corrió emocionada a buscarlas.

\- **Ya era hora** \- dijo tomando las hojas un tanto molesta - **es increíble lo patética que puede ser la tecnología en este lugar** \- las agrupo y empezó a revisarlas una por una mientras se sentaba de vuelta frente al monitor y le daba un sorbo al café - **veamos... esta en mucho mejor estado que la Magia, al menos físicamente no tiene ningún problema ni lesión... aunque me falta revisar algo en particular** \- empezó a correr pagina por pagina hasta llegar al final pero lo que no noto fue que el joven de piel verde claro abrió los ojos de golpe se fue levantando en silencio - **¡aquí esta! dudo mucho que este sea su caso pero... NO PUEDE SER** \- estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no se dio cuenta que una sombra se iba proyectando detrás suyo - **ella... ella también esta embarazada, tiene solo una semana, ¡diablos!... si tan solo hubiéramos llegado antes, ahora todo es mas complicado.**

\- **¿En serio?** \- una voz serena se escucho detrás de la joven provocando que se quedara congelada mirando al frente sin atreverse a voltear atrás.

**(...)**

Swift y Light estaban en la sala principal en el primer piso sentados en los sillones esperando los resultados mientras que Reloj se había encerrado en su habitación.

\- **Diablos** \- dijo el joven de piel blanca mirando su reloj de bolsillo - **otra ves tengo que tomar esta cosa** \- saco un pequeño frasco con un liquido amarillo en su interior y se lo tomo de un sorbo.

\- **Nunca me vas a decir que rayos es eso ¿no?** \- pregunto su compañero viéndolo con un poco de asco - **se ve asqueroso.**

**\- Y lo es, pero tengo que tomarlo de todas formas.**

**\- ¿Nunca me vas a decir de donde vienes?... ¡Vamos Light! yo te he contado todo sobre mi pasado, es justo que tu también me digas algo del tuyo.**

**\- Ja** \- esbozo una sonrisa infantil y luego oculto su mirada con la sombrero - **prefiero mantenerme en el misterio.**

**\- No te hagas el tonto, ¿que es tan terrible como para no querer hablarlo con nadie? ¿acaso también fuiste un poni?**

**\- Nunca e visto uno de esos, al menos no uno que hable.**

**\- Yo tampoco... ¿entonces fuiste humano?**

**\- De esos si conozco un montón.**

**\- Pero... ¿fuiste uno?**

**\- Mmm... no** \- volvió a sonreír - **lo siento Swift pero eso es algo que me voy a llevar a la tumba.**

**\- Me rindo** \- se encogió de hombros rescostandose sobre el espaldar pero se sobresalto al escuchar un grito desde el segundo piso.

_**AAHHHH!**_

\- **¿Que fue eso?**

**\- Es Grace... ¡VAMOS!** \- subieron las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudieron y entraron a la enfermería tirando la puerta de una patada mientras Light sacaba dos colt peacemaker listo para lo que sea - **¡GRACE!** \- frente al monitor Mind quien se había levantado misteriosamente estaba parado detrás de la joven amenazándola con un cuchillo.

\- **Sw... Swift** \- dijo temblando de miedo mientras su captor esbozaba una sonrisa muy diferente a la que solía llevar, algo había cambiado en él, su mirada era distinta, lo que antes representaba un estado de locura descontrolado ahora reflejaba una extraña tranquilidad y confianza que al mismo tiempo resultaba aterradora por la maldad que irradiaba en el fondo pero lo mas extraño era que sus pupilas ahora eran afiladas como las de una serpiente.

\- **¿Así que te llamas Swift?** \- dijo Mind con un tono mucho mas tranquilo lleno de autoconfianza y un poco de arrogancia en él, sus heridas habían sanado por completo a una velocidad imposible - **vamos a ver un poco mas sobre ti.**

\- **¡Suéltala!** \- a su lado Light levanto su arma pero el joven escondió su cabeza detrás de la de Grace quien no paraba de temblar - **¡LIGHT! LLAMA AL IDIOTA DE RELOJ Y DILE QUE VENGA AQUÍ RÁPIDO.**

\- **Ya estoy aquí** \- el joven de piel gris entro despreocupado con la misma mirada inexpresiva y empezó a analizar cada detalle de la situación en silencio.

\- **¿Reloj?** \- continuo Mind - **¿creí que te llamabas Cybrian Spear?** \- no obtuvo respuesta - **haber que puedo sacar de todo esto... Swift parece ser el mas antiguo del grupo por la forma en que maneja a los demás, por lo que veo tu y el del sombrero de vaquero se conocen desde hace bastante** \- el joven de cabello castaño se mostró sorprendido ante el acierto de Mind - **en cuanto a ti... "Reloj"... pude obtener mucha información tuya a través de nuestro combate, haces bien tu trabajo pero por lo que veo te importa un demonio la vida de tus compañeros** \- acerco el cuchillo mas al cuello de la asustada joven - **que lastima por ti y que lastima por esta linda jovencita.**

\- **¡GRACE!** \- Swift se sobresalto al leer los movimientos del asesino.

\- **Parece que a parte de eso eres del tipo emocional, supongo que eso te ha traído muchos problemas en el pasado** \- el joven apretó los dientes lleno de ira ante sus palabras - **a cada segundo que pasa me sigues mostrando mas cosas sobre ti y al mismo tiempo puedo leer las reacciones de tus compañeros** \- empezó a moverse junto con Grace hasta quedar detrás de una enorme ventana.

\- **"Esa mirada"** \- pensó Reloj mientras observaba los extraños ojos afilados del joven y se adelantaba hasta quedar a unos metros de él en medio de todos - **"ya no es solo un lunático sediento de sangre... la infección a mutado, se a adaptado perfectamente a la contaminación de la oscuridad de Nightmare Moon... este hecho cambia todas las cosas, lo cambia todo" -** entrecerró los ojos para luego darse cuenta de que no solo sus ojos habían cambiado, sus dientes ahora eran colmillos como los de un murciélago.

\- **¿Que diablos crees que haces?** \- a Swift le costaba mantener la calma mientras que Light se mantenía inexpresivo con el arma apuntándole a la cabeza del asesino que constantemente la escondía usando a Grace como escudo.

\- **Grace... escucha** \- el joven de piel gris clavo su mirada muerta sobre los ojos de la joven que empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas por la desesperante situación en la que se encontraba - **¿puedes prestar atención? mírame a los ojos** \- la actitud de Reloj pareció sorprender a Mind quien dejo de sonreír y empezó a mirar a todas partes como si estuviera esperando algo - **concéntrate en mi mirada y tranquilízate** \- su voz sonaba completamente fría y mirarlo a los ojos era como perderse en el vacío ya que era exactamente como ver a un cadáver sin alma pero curiosamente toda esa frialdad empezó a llenar a la joven de una extraña sensación de paz, como si de alguna forma pudiera comprender la actitud de su compañero y compartirla - **todo va a salir bien**.

\- **¡AHORA!** \- Swift saco su reloj de bolsillo y estiro la mano apretando el botón de este pero nada ocurrió - **¿que diablos pasa con esta cosa?** \- al verlo noto que las manecillas giraban sin control alguno.

\- **¿Pensabas hacer algo con ese reloj anticuado?** \- dijo Mind retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la ventana pero para su sorpresa Grace le piso el pie y aparto el cuchillo de su cuello rápidamente dándole un codazo en el rostro - **"eso dolió"**\- pensó para si mismo mientras rompía el vidrio de un solo golpe con el cuchillo y luego lo dejaba caer parándose en el borde de la ventana - **"pero por suerte ya contaba con que intentaría algo como eso."**

\- **Luz entre la Oscuridad... mátalo** \- dijo Reloj sin apartar la vista de la mirada confiada de Mind quien volvió a sonreír de forma arrogante mientras una ráfaga de viento entraba por la ventana - **¿que estas esperando?** \- no obtuvo respuesta, el joven del sombrero de vaquero se mantenía con el arma en alto pero no se atrevía a jalar del gatillo.

\- **El no me va a matar** \- dijo Mind con la misma voz serena y confiada - **estuve en su mira tres veces y no se atrevió a dispararme, tal ves nunca mato a alguien o tal ves mato tanto que ya no quiere saber mas del tema, no importa en realidad** \- estiro los brazos formando una cruz y se dejo caer lentamente de espaldas pero antes de eso miro fijamente al joven de piel gris - **será un honor volver a enfrentarme a ti y a tu equipo... Reloj** \- su cuerpo cayo por completo.

\- **¡NO!** \- Swift tiro su reloj al piso y corrió para alcanzarlo pero era muy tarde, cuando asomo su cuerpo por la ventana ya no había nadie afuera había desaparecido por completo, luego se volteó furioso a ver a su compañero - **¿POR QUE NO LO MATASTE?**

\- **Luz entre la Oscuridad** \- Reloj camino hasta quedar en frente del joven de piel blanca que bajo el arma y la mirada - **¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?... él ya no es un loco sediento de sangre, pudo deducir muchas cosas de nosotros solo con ver la forma en la que nos organizamos, ¿acaso viste sus ojos? ya no es humano, con el tiempo se hará mas inteligente y ya tiene bastante información... ¿puedes ver todo eso?** \- Light no respondió - **reza por que lo atrapen los militares durante el toque de queda** \- abandono el lugar sin mirar a nadie y se encerró de vuelta en su habitación.

\- **Grace... ¿estas bien?** \- Swift ayudo a su compañera a ponerse de pie.

\- **Si... eso creo** \- observo por un instante la puerta por la que había salido Reloj.

\- **¿Estas segura?**

**\- Si, lo estoy... solo... tengo frío** \- una ráfaga de viento entro por la ventana y Swift camino hasta el centro de la habitación y levanto su mecanismo de la armonía del piso, lo miro extrañado por unos segundos y lo agito pero todo parecía estar en orden con el artefacto, apunto a la ventana rota con un dedo y con la otra mano apretó el botón del reloj, en cuestión de segundos la ventana estaba como nueva.

\- **Dejemos el resto de las cosas para mañana** \- camino hasta la puerta.

\- **¡Swift espera!... hay algo importante que tengo que decirles.**

**\- No fue una sugerencia, ya has tenido suficiente por el día de hoy... descansa** \- abandono la habitación y Light salio después de él.

\- **Pero...** \- miro la cama de Fluttershy que aun dormía profundamente - **la Bondad también esta...** \- suspiro - **olvidenlo** \- abandono la habitación no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a sus dos pacientes - **despierten por favor** \- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Finalmente llego la medianoche, un helicóptero viejo surcaba los cielos a gran altura sobre un bosque en una ciudad distinta y muy lejana, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una figura humana que ocultaba su rostro con un pasamontañas, lo único que podía verse a través de este eran sus ojos violetas, se quedo observando el panorama y extendió la mano para sentir el aire pasar a través de sus dedos, luego apretó el puño y cerro los ojos, a su lado apareció un hombre también con pasamontañas que también empezó a contemplar el paisaje que tenían en frente.

\- **Estamos cerca... ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto sola?** \- pregunto el hombre con voz calmada - **a ninguno de nosotros nos molestaría darte una mano, estamos acostumbrados a vivir arriesgandolo todo.**

\- **No vale la pena arriesgar una vida en vano** \- contesto una voz femenina pero firme dando a entender que se trataba de una joven - **ellos no me van a matar, me necesitan con vida para mantener funcionando ese maldito lugar** \- se levanto y giro su cabeza dejando ver unos cuantos cabellos de los colores del arcoiris debajo del pasamontañas.

\- **Nunca nos disculpamos por haber sido tan rudos contigo en el momento que te interrogamos.**

**\- Tus compañeros me tienen harta con sus disculpas, no empieces tu también, además soy yo quien te tiene que dar las gracias por haber traicionado a los demás el día que secuestraron a mis amigas, si no fuera porque me sacaron de esa camioneta en este momento no tengo idea de donde estaría.**

**\- Todo el tiempo supimos que Mislead Appear y su "grupo selecto" nos ocultaban algo al resto de los terroristas, ellos estaban muy interesados en ustedes seis así que el resto de mis compañeros y yo creímos que podías saber algo, por eso el cruel interrogatorio, realmente lo siento.**

**\- Ya cállate, el dolor físico se sana y se olvida, pero lo que ese maldito de Sutler le hizo a mis amigas no se lo voy a perdonar** \- tomo un paracaídas que estaba apoyado en el piso y se puso unos lentes de protección - **ya llegamos** \- el helicóptero ahora estaba volando sobre una enorme planta de energía nuclear, el complejo estaba lleno de grandes instalaciones cuyo tamaño era opacado por dos colosales cilindros blancos que tiraban una gran e interminable cantidad de humo - **tenemos que ubicar el laboratorio central, es el edificio mas alto de todos sin contar esas cosas que no paran de tirar humo por supuesto.**

\- **Entendido... ¿la escuchaste?** \- pregunto el hombre al piloto.

\- **Fuerte y claro, voy para allá.**

**\- Oye Rainbow... solo una pregunta mas.**

**\- ¿Que pasa?** \- contesto la joven con el rostro cubierto sin despegar su vista del panorama.

\- **Una ves que encuentres esos tales elementos de la armonía... ¿como piensas salir de ahí? dudo que podamos pasar a buscarte.**

**\- No te preocupes por eso** \- dejo salir su cabellera arcoiris y se la amarro formando una cola, se puso el paracaídas y camino hasta el borde a pesar de que no se podía ver su rostro por su mirada era claro que estaba sonriendo - **si tengo éxito en mi búsqueda y todas mis supociciones son correctas... no será necesario que vengan a buscarme, yo los alcanzare a ustedes.**

\- **¡Ya estamos encima!** \- grito el piloto - **es ahora o nunca.**

\- **¡Allá voy!** \- Rainbow Dash se paro en el filo y antes de saltar le dio una ultima mirada a sus compañeros - **deseenme suerte** \- sin decir mas se lanzo en picada pasando a través de todas las nubes sintiendo el aire correr por todo su cuerpo - **"vamos... dame alas de nuevo"** \- pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y tiraba del cordón del paracaídas, atravezo la ultima capa de nubes y vio un edificio muy alto, debido a la oscuridad de la noche ninguno de los guardias que patrullaban por la planta baja pudo notar su presencia, cayo justo en la azotea y observo a todos lados - **"ni un solo guardia aquí a esta hora, por suerte estaban en lo cierto"** \- miro su reloj de pulsera - **"tengo 15 minutos para moverme antes de que aparezcan todos"** \- se quito el paracaídas y lo enrollo de vuelta dejándolo tirado en un contenedor de residuos, luego camino hasta la puerta que conectaba con el resto de los pisos y se quito el pasamontañas dejando ver su rostro azul claro y su cabellera color arcoiris - **estoy lista** \- entro con una mirada firme y decidida a cumplir con su misión mientras que muy en el fondo de la gigantesca instalación dentro de un contenedor especial estaban los elementos de la armonía sobre una placa de metal conectada a cientos de cables pero una de las gargantillas que llevaba una gema con la forma de un rayo rojo empezó a brillar sin explicación alguna.

.

.

.

**/watch?v=biPxOebxBfw**


	25. Dentro de la bestia

**23\. Dentro de la bestia.**

Eran exactamente las 12 de la medianoche en el mundo humano, en la casa de los extranjeros ya todos estaban descansando luego del ultimo incidente, excepto un joven de piel crema y cabello castaño que salio de su habitación y camino hasta la azotea, estuvo contemplando las estrellas por unos minutos hasta que bajo la temperatura y decidió que era hora de volver adentro, paso al lado de una de las habitaciones que tenía la puerta abierta, miro de reojo en su interior y observo que todo estaba completamente en orden pero no había nadie adentro.

\- **"Light sigue desapareciendo cuando quiere"** \- pensó Swift para si mismo mientras cerraba la puerta y seguía caminando por el pasillo - **"Después se queda dormido a mitad del día y dice que es por la medicina"** \- continuo caminando pero justo antes de entrar a su habitación vio como Reloj salía de la suya que quedaba exactamente a su lado - **"que suerte la mía"... ¿tienes tiempo para responderme algo o sigues cansado como toda la vida?** \- pregunto con tono serio.

\- **Eso depende si la pregunta es importante** \- contesto el joven de piel gris con su característica indiferencia mientras lanzaba un corto bostezo - **pero si quieres preguntarme algo tienes que seguirme** \- empezó a bajar las escaleras rumbo a la cocina y Swift fue detrás suyo.

\- **¿Que diablos tenía ese loco que ataco a Grace? Parece que sabes mas de él que todos nosotros... ¿y por que fuiste tu solo a enfrentarlo? ¿donde quedo toda tu lógica y tu juicio?**

\- **Una pregunta a la vez... lo enfrente yo solo porque él era mi responsabilidad en cierto sentido** \- saco un vaso y lo lleno con agua - **yo le salve la vida en una oportunidad por orden de mi maestro, si moría a manos de un par de drogadictos la escuela se volvería a cerrar y en ese entonces no podía permitirlo** \- tomo un sorbo y continuo - **el problema fue que empezó a hacerme preguntas estúpidas y yo cometí el error de contestarlas y de paso le obsequie un cuchillo de caza para que aprendiera a defenderse por su cuenta... luego su mente fue contaminada y esto es lo que paso** \- dio otro sorbo, tiro el resto del agua y lavo el vaso para guardarlo.

\- **¿A que le llamas contaminación psicológica? Te oí decir eso en una oportunidad.**

\- **¿Fuiste humano en tu vida pasada no?**

**\- Si.**

**\- ¿Alguna ves has estado en un mundo Equestre?**

\- **Nunca... excepto cuando Grace me hizo entrar en la mente de Twilight** \- bajo la cabeza con nostalgia - **parece un buen lugar, pacifico.**

\- **Entonces te tengo que contar la versión completa** \- jalo un par de sillas frente a la mesa y Swift lo miro extrañado por el gesto de amabilidad - **siéntate a menos que quieras escuchar todo parado... esto es largo.**

\- **De acuerdo** \- se sentó de mala gana y se cruzo de brazos.

\- **Es importante que sepas esto en otra oportunidad cuéntaselo a los demás ya que detesto repetir las historias... este mundo tiene dos caras y no estoy hablando de la teoría cuántica de los universos paralelos.**

\- **Infinitas versiones de un mismo mundo, lo tengo bien claro.**

**\- Como te decía esto es completamente distinto, no son dos versiones distintas de un mismo mundo, esto es mas como dos caras de una misma moneda, el mundo del que viene Twilight Sparkle, ese que viste en sus sueños es su tierra de origen, tierra de ponies, pegasos, unicornios y un puñado de criaturas mitológicas** \- Swift bostezo - **eso lo tienen bien claro Grace y Hard ya que ellos vienen de distintas versiones paralelas de ese mismo mundo.**

**\- Y tu también.**

**\- Si... yo también, volviendo al tema... ¿entiendes la diferencia entre lo que es venir de un universo paralelo como nosotros y lo que pasa con el tema de los dos lados del espejo?**

**\- Entonces... todo esto tiene que ver con ese supuesto espejo de cristal que por lo que tengo entendido fue destruido.**

\- **Así es, cada cosa, cada persona que veas caminando por esas calles, lo mas probable es que tenga una versión poni o de otra especie en el otro lado del espejo, pero desgraciadamente el sector en el que trabajamos nunca se tomo la molestia de estudiar a fondo como funcionan esas similitudes por lo que no podemos establecer un patrón que diga exactamente cual es la contraparte de cada cosa en sus dos lados respectivamente, por ejemplo el país de Equestria allá era gobernado por las hermanas alicornios Celestia y Luna, en este lado ellas dos en su versión humana solo dirigían una escuela secundaria.**

\- **¿Como que hay bastante diferencia no?** \- dijo Swift tomando una manzana de un recipiente en la mesa y dándole un mordisco.

\- **¿Has visto las fotos que están pegadas en la pared de mi cuarto?**

**\- Si, y vaya que es un desastre parece que solo tu entiendes eso.**

\- **E estado estudiando las similitudes entre ambos mundos tratando de establecer un patrón fijo que nos diga que es lo que va a pasar con ambos lados, por ejemplo últimamente me estoy dando cuenta de que no solo las personas se reflejan si no también los hechos y ciertos fenómenos naturales.**

**\- ¿Es aquí donde entra el tema de la contaminación psicológica?**

\- **Todo poni en Equestria sabe de la leyenda de Nightmare Moon, una influencia que corrompe a las criaturas y las convierte en esclavos de las fuerzas oscuras, lo hizo con todas las criaturas que habitaban en la luna de ese mundo, lo hizo con la princesa Luna y también con una de las portadoras de los elementos** \- Swift estuvo a punto de dar otra mordida a la manzana pero eso ultimo llamo su atención.

\- **Creo que ya entiendo por donde va todo esto, la mujer que dirigía la secta en la mansión... era la subdirectora Luna... ¿corrompida?**

\- **Ahí están de vuelta las similitudes entre ambos lados del espejo.**

**\- ¿Y que tiene que ver eso con lo que le paso a ese loco?**

\- **Antes de que ustedes llegaran estuve tres meses estudiando el comportamiento de la sociedad después de la salida del eclipse, hay casos extraños de gente que se vuelve loca sin sentido, estuve pensando que tal ves eso podría tener alguna relación con lo que Nightmare Moon o mejor dicho la fuerza que la creo representaba al otro lado del espejo.**

**\- Explícate mejor.**

**\- Lo que representaba Nightmare en Equestria aquí no es nada mas ni nada menos que maldad pura, toda la crueldad y la violencia que posee esta raza se materializa en lo que yo llamo contaminación psicológica y tiene una forma rara de manifestarse, en una oportunidad vi a un tipo verse por media hora al espejo y luego tomo un arma y mato a toda su familia, supongo que a Mind le debe de haber pasado algo parecido, caen todos victimas de una influencia que los supera.**

**\- Eso es lo que paso con ese joven... ahora entiendo porque Light no quería matarlo, ninguno de ellos tiene la culpa.**

\- **Eso no es lo importante, el problema es que acabo de notar que el "virus" si podemos llamarlo de esa forma no se queda en ese estado de locura y violencia sin sentido, evoluciona, cuando pelee con Mind no era mas que un loco sediento de sangre, luego de despertar se le veía mucho mas tranquilo y mas inteligente, pudo deducir cosas de nosotros solo con ver nuestra forma de actuar frente a una amenaza... y ahora esta libre y sabe de nuestra ubicación, pero eso no es lo mas extraño, sus ojos, eran como los de una serpiente y sus dientes parecían colmillos, además sus heridas sanaron a una velocidad imposible, me gustaría negarme a creer que la contaminación es capaz de alterar el estado físico de las personas y convertirlas en algo mas, pero ¿en que?**

**\- Eso si que puede ser un problema en el futuro, pero Light es así, él... "siente"... cuando alguien no merece ser asesinado a pesar de que eso complique un poco las cosas.**

**\- A eso yo le llamo ser idiota, pero la evolución del virus tampoco es el ultimo de nuestros problemas, la radiación emitida por esa contaminación vuelve inútiles a nuestros mecanismos de la armonía, ¿no notaste que las manecillas de tu reloj giraban sin control alguno?**

**\- Es cierto... ahora que lo recuerdo, esos tipos enormes con hachas que Luna mando a matarme en el teatro de la mansión también provocaban ese efecto en el mecanismo.**

\- **No me contaste acerca de eso.**

**\- Bueno... solo puedo decir que parecían mas bestias que humanos, y no lo digo por su anormal musculatura si no por su forma de atacar, es como si solo se concentraran en triturar su objetivo cueste lo que les cueste, no median en los riesgos de sus ataques.**

\- **Que fastidio** \- se levanto de su silla - **ahora tengo nueva información que agregar a mi investigación, esto cada ves se vuelve mas complicado.**

\- **Veo que los del sector de inteligencia no la tienen fácil** \- rió un poco y le dio una ultima mordida a su manzana - **gracias por compartir esa información, la verdad se te menos idiota cuando dices mas de diez palabras.**

\- **No me malinterpretes, te encargo compartir esta información con los demás, si van a estar en esta misión por lo menos tienen derecho a saber contra que estamos peleando** \- camino hasta la puerta pero se detuvo antes de salir - **por cierto... Mind tenía razón en algo... eres demasiado emocional.**

\- **Ya me lo dijiste antes Reloj, no tienes que repetirlo.**

**\- Te lo repito porque veo que no aprendes de tus errores.**

**\- ¿A que te refieres?**

\- **Twilight Sparkle no es tu hermana Ojos Rápidos, así que deja de verla como si lo fuera** \- Swift se levanto de golpe atragantándose con el pedazo de manzana y escupiendolo al instante.

\- **¿COMO SABES DE MI PASADO?!... ¿ACASO EL IDIOTA DE LIGHT TE LO CONTÓ?**

\- **Luz entre la Oscuridad no me contó nada... yo tengo mi propia fuente la cual por supuesto no pienso revelar, no hagas mas preguntas y reflexiona esto, no quiero que causes mas problemas.**

Cerro la puerta dejando solo a un muy enojado Swift que golpeó la mesa en desahogo tanto por la ira como por la confusión que provocó en él las palabras de Corazón Mecánico.

12: 15 am. En la planta de energía nuclear Rainbow Dash logro infiltrarse exitosamente en el edificio gracias al cambio de guardia, su reloj sonó dándole a entender que el tiempo se había agotado y era momento de esconderse, estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la gigantesca instalación que terminaba en un ascensor, un par de científicos bajaron del ascensor y no le quedo otra que entrar a una de las puertas para evitar ser descubierta, lo estaba arriesgando todo con esa jugada ya que no tenía idea de lo que encontraría del otro lado pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Extrañamente la habitación en la que se encontraba ahora estaba completamente a oscuras, no se molesto en buscar un interruptor ya que si había alguien ahí sería descubierta y todo se habría terminado así que empezó a caminar a ciegas hasta que tropezó con algo metálico.

\- **¡Auch!...** \- se tapo la boca al darse cuenta que había hecho ruido - **"¿donde rayos estoy?"** \- pensó para si misma mientras se levantaba y seguía caminando rodeando la pared hasta que encontró lo que parecía ser una cerradura de metal - **"esto debe ser una puerta"** \- en ese momento las luces se encendieron y Rainbow busco rápidamente un lugar donde esconderse, pudo contemplar donde estaba y todo a su alrededor, era una gigantesca habitación cerrada llena de maquinaria avanzada y con lo que había chocado resulto ser una puerta de acero con el símbolo de riesgo biológico.

\- **¿Y como van con las pruebas del prototipo?** \- se escucho la voz de un hombre acercándose, Rainbow se escabullo debajo de una de las máquinas justo a tiempo para que no la vieran.

\- **No lo sabremos con exactitud hasta que lo pongamos en marcha, pero sería muy arriesgado intentarlo ahora considerando que todavía sigue en estado de pruebas** \- contesto otra voz masculina.

\- **No se preocupen, tenemos mucho tiempo para eso, pero debo admitir que estoy algo ansioso por probarlo.**

**\- "Esa voz"** \- Rainbow saco un poco la cabeza para ver quienes eran los hombres que se paseaban por la habitación - **"maldita sea... es Frank Sutler"** \- apretó los dientes en ira mientras se volvía a esconder.

\- **Avísenme el día en que vayan a ponerlo en marcha por primera ves, quiero estar ahí para contemplarlo** \- le dijo el gobernador al científico de bata blanca que sostenía unos apuntes.

\- **Cuente con eso, de todas formas como le decía eso va a tardar un tiempo, no podemos arriesgarnos con este proyecto, las consecuencias serían desastrosas -** los dos caminaban hasta detenerse en frente de la puerta de acero.

**\- Entiendo perfectamente, volveré en una semana a supervisar la investigación, pasado mañana tengo una junta importante y últimamente no me he sentido muy bien.**

**\- ¿Aun continua con los dolores de cabeza?**

\- **Así es** \- Frank Sutler se llevo una mano a la cabeza apretando los dientes - **es mas que eso, apenas puedo concentrarme con todo lo que esta pasando.**

\- **Debería considerar descansar mas seguido, ¿ha visto a su doctor?**

**\- E visto a todo su equipo y los muy inútiles dicen que no tengo nada, pero necesito encontrar la forma de curarlo antes de que termine matándome.**

**\- Insisto en que mañana debería tomarse el día, no puede ir a la junta de esa forma.**

**\- Lo considerare, pero por el momento aun necesito que me muestre lo que han avanzado.**

**\- De acuerdo** \- el científico paso su tarjeta por un identificador y marco unos números al azar, la cerradura sonó y los dos entraron sin ponerle el seguro al cerrarla, Rainbow salio de su escondite y corrió hasta quedar en frente de la puerta, contemplo el símbolo por un momento.

\- **"¿Riesgo biológico?... no se que significa pero parece importante, apuesto a que los elementos de la armonía están aquí"** \- abrió lentamente la puerta observando que no haya nadie cerca, pudo ver a lo lejos al científico y al gobernador subiendo en una especie de plataforma ascensor, aprovecho su partida y entro para ver mejor el lugar en el que había ingresado - **¡WOW!** \- se quedo con la boca abierta al ver lo que tenía en frente, si la habitación anterior era grande eso parecía mas una especie de cuarto-contenedor gigantesco en el que se podían ver varios pisos rodeando en círculos un enorme espacio en el medio de todo y del techo de este colgaba una extraña pieza de tecnología - **"¿que diablo es esa cosa?"** \- camino hasta el borde y contemplo la colosal máquina que colgaba del techo, parecía una especie de casco gigante diseñado para una cabeza de forma casi triangular, en el frente tenía un par lineas rojas que simulaban ser los ojos, y de la parte trasera que vendría a ser el cuello colgaba una larga y extensa tira de acero y cables que parecía servir como columna vertebral, la comparación de tamaño era increíble, solo los vidrios rojos que tenía por ojos eran del mismo tamaño de la joven de cabello arcoiris, la forma del casco acorazado le daba un aspecto imponente e intimidante a lo que sea que estuviera destinado a ocupar - "**estos tipos están locos, que se supone que es esta... ¿maquina?... o armadura... lo que sea no parece que tenga que ver con los elementos de la armonía"** \- aun parecía estar en estado de construcción por la gran cantidad de cables que colgaban de la parte superior - **"creo que mejor no quiero enterarme, cuando gente como esta tiene tanto dinero se ponen a gastarlo en estupideces y experimentos sin sentido"** \- asomo la mirada por el borde contemplando el resto de los pisos, decidió arriesgarse de nuevo y subió por las escaleras piso por piso hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz del gobernador, por suerte para ella sobraban sitios para esconderse.

\- **¡No puedo creer que hayan avanzado tan poco!** \- la voz del hombre de piel gris oscuro y ojos rojos se escuchaba molesta - **estoy invirtiendo una gran cantidad de dinero con el objetivo de que aceleren el proceso y tu me dices que estará listo en un maldito año... y estamos hablando solo del prototipo.**

\- **Señor, con el debido respeto, es la primera ves que estamos experimentando con maquinaria de este tipo, ESTAMOS HACIENDO HISTORIA... -** el científico no se dejo intimidar por el tono del gobernador **\- y eso cuesta tiempo de investigación y pruebas, ya le dije que no podemos arriesgarnos con este proyecto, si se sale fuera de control causaría tantos daños que ni con todo el dinero del mundo podría cubrir.**

\- **No me interesa cuando dinero tenga que invertir, ¿con quien diablos crees que estas hablando? muy pronto la economía mundial estará bajo mi control y en el caso de que estalle una guerra mundial lo cual es muy probable necesito esas malditas cosas funcionando, si en un año van a terminar con las pruebas del prototipo no quiero escuchar cuanto se tardaran en reproducir los otros cuatro.**

\- **"¿Guerra mundial?"** \- pensó Rainbow desde su escondite escuchando toda la conversación.

\- **Estamos avanzando lo mas rápido que podemos.**

\- **Ohhh... ya veo, ¿entonces donde esta todo su equipo? este lugar esta vacío.**

\- **Le recuerdo que usted mismo autorizo que el día de hoy se postergara la construcción para revisar los informes del proyecto de energía ilimitada que va a presentar en la junta pasado mañana.**

**\- ¿Que?** \- Frank Sutler se llevo una mano a la cabeza e hizo un gesto de dolor - **¿realmente dije eso?**

\- **En serio le recomiendo que mañana se tome el día libre.**

\- **Con un equipo como este prefiero que me internen antes que descansar** \- entro a un ascensor junto con el científico y ambos abandonar el complejo, Rainbow aprovecho para salir y explorar el resto de los pisos.

\- **Creo que ahora si me esta dando miedo lo que planea ese tipo, pero aun así lo necesitamos con vida** \- empezó a subir piso por piso buscando alguna salida que no sea un ascensor, cada piso que subía no podía evitar echarle una mirada al extraño casco que colgaba junto con la columna vertebral, finalmente llego al ultimo y en este habían dos puertas blindadas ubicadas en los dos extremos opuestos, una de ellas también tenía el símbolo de riesgo biológico y la otra tenía el símbolo de alto voltaje - **si la información que me dieron es correcta los elementos deben de estar en una de estas dos puertas** \- metió una mano en su mochila y saco un par de explosivos - **una ves que vuele la entrada tengo menos de 10 minutos antes de que lleguen todos los guardias y me encierren de por vida, así que solo tengo una oportunidad** \- se rasco la cabeza confundida - **¿cual de estas dos es?** \- se paro en frente de la primera y la observo con desconfianza - **no soy buena en esto pero definitivamente algo como los elementos de la armonía no tienen nada que ver con biología, por lo tanto** \- camino hasta quedar en frente de la otra puerta con el símbolo de alto voltaje - **vamos a probar con esta** \- sonrió y levanto el explosivo lista para instalarlo.

Mientras tanto en la prisión estatal de la ciudad, un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón intentaba mantenerse alerta sobre su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño a pesar de la hora debido al compañero que tenía en la cama de al frente, Pierce Cross giro disimuladamente fingiendo estar dormido y abrió un poco los ojos para revisar que hacía el gigante de piel oscura que ahora tenía como compañero de celda, Counter Clash estaba sentado sobre su cama leyendo un cuaderno viejo iluminado únicamente por una pequeña lampara, se le veía muy concentrado en su lectura al cabo de unos minutos tomo un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir en el cuaderno, no se tardo mas de diez minutos en terminar hasta que guardo todas sus cosas, apago la lampara y se dispuso a dormir. Pierce aun estaba inquieto por dentro mirando todo lo que hacía con un ojo abierto, la extraña actitud del gigante había llamado su atención.

\- **"Tal ves me convenga saber un poco mas de él y de sus intenciones"** \- pensó para si mismo mientras se levantaba con extrema cautela - **"es raro, hasta ahora solo me han estado encerrando con tipos que yo mismo e metido a la cárcel, jamas en mi vida e visto a este hombre, ¿que es lo que pretenden al encerrarme con él?"** \- el cuaderno descansaba sobre una mesita en medio de las dos camas, estiro el brazo lo suficiente como para alcanzarlo sin hacer el menor ruido y contemplo la portada, sus ojos se habían adaptado muy bien a la oscuridad así que si lo acercaba lo suficiente a su rostro podría leer sin problemas, no había portada, solo era un cuaderno de escuela rojo, lo abrió empezó a leer su contenido desde la mitad.

"_La maldad de la humanidad reside en su propia sangre, la sangre es el hogar del demonio que guardamos en nuestro ser, corre por nuestras venas alimentándose de todo lo que producimos, intoxicando los corazones que poco a poco van cediendo ante toda esa maldad hasta explotar_."

**(...)**

_**¡BUUMMM!**_

Mientras Pierce seguía leyendo el extraño cuaderno en la planta de energía se escucho una explosión que llamo la atención de todos los guardias y del mismo gobernador que estaba con un grupo de soldados.

\- **¿Que fue eso?** \- pregunto el hombre de ojos rojos mientras corría hasta la puerta de acerco en medio de toda la maquinaria - **¡abre esta maldita puerta!** \- le ordenó al científico que nuevamente saco su tarjeta y la paso marcando la contraseña en la cerradura electrónica, el seguro se desactivo rápidamente y todos entraron, los guardias se quedaron impresionados al ver por primera ves el casco gigante que colgaba del techo pero un grito de su gobernante fue suficiente para sacarlos de su impresión - **¿QUE ESTÁN MIRANDO IMBÉCILES? ¿NO VEN QUE HAY HUMO SALIENDO DEL ULTIMO PISO?** \- señalo a una gran nube de humo y subieron junto con los guardias y los soldados a las 2 plataformas que habían para elevarse hasta el final.

En la prisión Pierce corrió un par de paginas del diario notando que habían algunas fechas y nombres de personas anotados, al final final de cada lista siempre resaltaba una frase en particular.

_"La oscuridad es inteligente y no deja cabos sueltos, cada movimiento, cada pensamiento que nosotros producimos se convierte en una señal que utiliza para sus planes, para manipularnos a través del terror y nuestros deseos impuros."_

El gobernador y sus guardias llegaron al ultimo piso y observaron que una de las dos puertas había sido volada y ahora solo quedaba un hueco enorme en su lugar.

\- **¡NO PUEDE SER!** \- grito Frank Sutler corriendo hasta la entrada y observando cada rincón buscando algo en particular - **¡LOS ELEMENTOS!** \- finalmente apretó un botón sobre un contenedor conectado a un montón de cables y se abrió liberando una gran cantidad de humo pero no había nada dentro de él solo seis placas de metal -**¡MALDITA SEA! QUIERO QUE BUSQUEN EN TODO EL JODIDO LUGAR PISO POR PISO!, quien sea que haya robado los elementos no puede haber salido de aquí porque la puerta principal estaba cerrada, ¡ENCUENTRENLO Y TRÁIGANME SU CABEZA... AHORA!** \- los soldados asintieron y empezaron a revisar todos los pisos empezando por ese ultimo.

Mientras tanto Pierce seguía leyendo el diario cada ves mas extrañado por su contenido.

_"Una ves que uno entra en la boca del monstruo es imposible escapar de la misma forma que entro, la única forma de salir es volverse mas fuerte que el mismo monstruo y destruirlo desde dentro."_

Rainbow Dash estaba en el primer piso apoyada detrás de una pared con una caja aparentemente pesada, escucho los gritos del gobernador desde el ultimo piso y tiro la caja al piso abriéndose al instante.

\- **Finalmente** \- contemplo su contenido con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, los elementos de la armonía estaban ahí intactos - **con esto obtendré el poder para salvar a mis amigas y vengarme de estos enfermos** \- una de las gargantillas emitía una débil luz roja pero Rainbow no le presto atención ya que su objetivo era otro - **aquí esta, no se que son los otros artefactos pero la corona se ve exactamente igual que esa noche hace casi tres años** \- tomo la corona de la Magia y la levanto sobre sus hombros para colocársela - **vamos ¡DAME ALAS!** \- la corona empezó a brillar pero a los pocos segundos su brillo se extinguió - **¿QUE?**

\- **Me pareció escuchar algo en el primer piso** \- grito un soldado.

\- **¡Vamos para allá entonces!**

\- **Maldición** \- Rainbow Dash entro en desesperación y comenzó a golpear la corona mientras todos los guardias bajaban a toda velocidad armados y listos.

_"Uno debe de ser consciente que el monstruo es mucho mas fuerte y mas poderoso, su interior esta lleno de trampas y parásitos dispuestos a destruirte, las esperanzas son inútiles ahí dentro, pero siempre hay una luz entre la oscuridad, hay que encontrar esa luz."_

\- **¡Estúpida corona!** \- Rainbow aun trataba de hacerla funcionar sin éxito - **¿por que le diste alas a Twilight y a Sunset Shimmer y no me las das a mí?**

\- **¡ESTA ABAJO!** \- grito un soldado.

\- **Diablos... estoy muerta, le he vuelto a fallar a mis amigas y a todos los demás** \- Rainbow se dejo caer deprimida pero observo de nuevo la caja y vio que la gargantilla con la gema de un rayo rojo estaba brillando con fuerza.

_"Uno debe de seguir esa luz, a pesar de que tome apariencias misteriosas y a veces tenebrosas, simplemente debe de confiar y seguir el camino que puede representar su única salvación dentro del estomago de la bestia."_

\- **La tenemos** \- todos los soldados llegaron al primer piso y apuntaron con sus armas a Rainbow - **¡LAS MANOS A LA CABEZA!**

\- **Esta bien** \- dijo ella con voz calmada dándoles la espalda mientras levantaba la gargantilla de la Lealtad hipnotizada por su brillo intenso.

\- **¿QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES?** \- los soldados no dejaban de apuntarla con sus rifles.

\- **Solo estoy poniendo mis manos... detrás de mi cabeza** \- una sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro al mismo tiempo que terminaba de colocarse la joya - **¿así esta bien? -** se dio la vuelta y un brillo salio de su cuerpo cegando a todos.

Frank Sutler junto con dos soldados y el científico estaban bajando lentamente y sin prisa luego de escuchar que habían encontrado al ladrón y ya lo tenían acorralado, pero una ráfaga de viento cortante subió por el centro circular con tal fuerza que el casco gigante se tambaleo un poco a pesar de su peso.

\- **¿Ahora que esta pasando?** \- dijo de mala gana el gobernador - **20 soldados para atrapar a un miserable ladrón y hacen tanto ruido** \- la plataforma finalmente llego al primer piso y los cuatro abrieron los ojos como platos al ver la escalofriante escena.

\- **¿QUE?** \- dijeron Frank, el científico y los dos soldados al mismo tiempo al ver a los 30 cuerpos regados por todo el piso completamente inconscientes y con algunos cortes en sus trajes y cascos, el hombre de ojos rojos camino hasta el centro de la habitación y uno de los soldados se puso en frente suyo y el otro detrás para cubrirlo.

\- **Esto no tiene sentido... ¿QUIEN ES EL RESPONSABLE?**

_**¡AHHHH!**_

Se escucho un grito por detrás y al voltearse el soldado que se había posicionado en ese lugar ya no se encontraba, había desparecido por completo.

\- **Esto... es raro.**

_**¡AHHHH!**_

Volvió a escuchar otro grito y al voltear de nuevo el ultimo soldado también había desaparecido.

_"Si se llega a alcanzar esa luz, las sombras temerán tres veces mas que todas sus victimas juntas han temido durante su reinado."_

\- **Seas quien seas** \- a pesar de la rara situación su ira era mas notable que su confusión - **NO TIENES IDEA DE CON QUIEN TE ESTAS METIENDO... ¡MUÉSTRATE!**

\- **Hola... señor gobernador** \- una voz confiada se escucho a lo alto, Frank Sutler levanto la mirada lentamente y por primera ves su expresión cambio a una de miedo - **¿me recuerda?** \- encima suyo volaba una figura femenina de piel azul claro y cabellos color arcoiris, pero a diferencia de un humano común y corriente ella tenía un par de alas del mismo color que su piel, sus orejas eran mas grandes como las de un animal y estaban sobre su cabeza y finalmente movía de lado a lado una cola del mismo color que su cabello - **por que yo si lo recuerdo a usted** \- Rainbow Dash sostenía con sus brazos a los dos soldados que temblaban del miedo al ver la gran distancia que los separaba del piso, sus alas se movían con elegancia planeando sobre el sorprendido gobernador y el científico que se escondió detrás de una maquina asustado - **es hora de que tengamos una charla no muy amistosa** \- lanzo a los dos soldados al piso quedando inconscientes en el acto por la fuerza del impacto, luego bajo en picada y agarro al gobernador elevándose junto con él hasta el ultimo piso.

\- **Diablos** \- Frank Sutler miro abajo sin poder evitar marearse por la sensación de vértigo, luego levanto la mirada quedando frente a frente con los ojos violetas de Rainbow Dash que irradiaban una ira indescriptible - **¿que cosa eres?**

\- **Soy la Lealtad** \- dijo con voz firme cambiando su expresión por una seria y mas calmada - **y estoy aquí para restaurar lo que tu y tu gente han quebrado.**

\- **¡AAAAHHH!** \- lo soltó por uno segundos pero luego volvió a atraparlo en el aire con gran velocidad.

\- **¿Donde esta todo tu poder ahora gobernador? ¿Quien te va a salvar de mi?** \- lo sostuvo con un solo brazo y amenazo con soltarlo de nuevo - **podría matarte, deseo matarte con todas mis fuerzas, pero no lo haré por dos razones** \- lo tomo con ambos brazos y acerco su rostro al suyo - **una es porque no soy una asesina como tú y la otra es porque aunque no lo creas si te quito la vida en este momento algo peor tomara tu lugar... pero aun así...**

\- **¡AAAHHH!** \- Rainbow Dash le dio un rodillazo en sus genitales provocando que se retorciera de dolor.

\- **Eso fue por mis amigas** \- voló a gran velocidad hasta abajo y lo dejo caer en el piso a tres metros de altura dejándolo un tanto mareado - **considérate afortunado, porque la próxima ves que nos veamos no voy a ser tan piadosa contigo** \- tomo la caja con el resto de los elementos de la armonía se elevo a toda velocidad directo hasta la salida.

La entrada estaba vigilada por un grupo de soldados que no tuvo tiempo de actuar cuando una fugaz estela arcoiris paso a mas rápido que una bala haciéndolos volar por la ráfaga de viento que provocaba, Rainbow voló por toda la instalación hasta que regreso a los angostos pasillos, entonces empezó a correr por ellos buscando una salida pero al abrirse la puerta del ascensor al final cinco militares armados le apuntaron con sus ametralladoras.

\- **¡FUEGO!** \- grito el líder y todos se prepararon para disparar pero Rainbow agito sus alas con fuerza y una violenta ráfaga de viento los barrio sin darles oportunidad de reaccionar.

\- **"Esto es genial"** \- pensó para si misma con una sonrisa mientras veía a los soldados regados con varios cortes dejandole al camino libre al ascensor - **"me pregunto de que mas seré capaz ahora".**

Entro al ascensor y presiono el botón que la llevaría hasta la azotea donde podría salir volando libremente pero a mitad del camino se detuvo sin explicación alguna.

\- **Estos tipos no me la van a dejar fácil** \- salto y de un solo golpe voló la tapa del elevador en el techo - **auch... eso dolió... pero increíblemente funciono** \- dijo sobándose la mano por el golpe, empezó a trepar por la cuerda pero una de las puertas se abrió dejando salir a un soldado armado.

\- **La tengo** \- dijo apuntándole con su rifle.

_"Hasta la mas acorazada de las bestias tiene grietas, grietas a través de las cuales la luz puede escapar."_

\- **¡NO ESTORBES!** \- dio un salto increíble y lo golpeo con tal fuerza que voló arrastrando al resto de sus compañeros - **"es oficial... soy mas fuerte"** \- continuo trepando hasta la ultima puerta y la abrió por la fuerza respirando aire fresco - **¡AL FIN LIBRE!... ¿pero que?** \- apenas puso un pie en la azotea fue iluminada por la luz de un faro, muchos helicópteros negros como la noche y armados se elevaban a la altura del edificio - **muy bien Rainbow** \- dijo para si misma mientras extendía sus alas en toda su envergadura - **es hora de demostrarles a estos bastardos de que soy capaz ahora** \- apretó con fuerza la caja de metal y se elevo.

Los helicópteros intentaron dispararle sin éxito alguno debido a la gran velocidad con la que se movía y la oscuridad de la noche tampoco estaba a su favor.

\- **Con esa lentitud jamas me van a alcanzar... wow** \- un objeto metálico paso por su costado a pocos metros de embestirla, cuando recupero el equilibrio vio a tres jets F-16 Fighting Falcon listos para atacarla - **o por...** \- los tres aviones dispararon sus ametralladoras pero dio un par de vueltas en el aire esquivando por poco el ataque - **eso estuvo cerca, con esa puntería no tengo muchas oportunidades** \- los aviones la sobrepasaban en velocidad, empezaron a rodearla disparando cada ves que la tenían en la mira y a Rainbow le costaba mantenerse en equilibrio - **esto se ve mal... no puedo morir, no ahora** \- el elemento de la Lealtad empezó a brillar con fuerza - **mis amigas me necesitan... tengo que ser mas fuerte, tengo que ser mas rápida** \- se elevo lo mas rápido que pudo y los aviones la siguieron de cerca con una pirueta.

_"No es necesario ponerse a buscar esas grietas, solo hay que brillar, brillar con toda la voluntad posible, entonces serás libre y nunca mas volverás a ser capturado."_

\- **La tengo en la mira** \- dijo uno de los pilotos - **espera... parece que piensa caer en picada... ¿que diablos?** \- sus radares se volvieron locos al ver la gran onda expansiva que iluminaba la noche pintando el cielo con los colores del arcoiris, antes de que pudieran actuar una estela multicolor paso a su lado rompiendo la barrera del sonido provocando que perdieran el equilibrio y tuvieran que seguir de largo antes de voltear - **esa cosa era rápida... ¿donde esta ahora?** \- cuando se recuperaron y dieron la vuelta ya no había señal de Rainbow Dash, solo una estela arcoiris que se perdía a la luz de la luna.

_"Pero aun así... la verdadera y mas feroz lucha comienza cuando te das cuenta de que el verdadero monstruo no es el que te amenaza desde el exterior, si no el que reside en tu interior."_

En la prisión estatal Pierce Cross continuaba leyendo el diario dándole la espalda a su compañero de celda, extrañado por su contenido decidió correr todas las paginas hasta la primera, en el inicio del cuaderno estaba el dibujo de una espada y una pluma cruzadas, la segunda pagina tenía grabada una frase.

_"El libro maldito encontrara un portador, y este se encargara de acabar con la armonía y el caos, con la luz y las sombras, con la vida y con la muerte. El retorno del cuentista, el fin de todas las historias y sus mundos."_

\- **"¿El retorno del cuentista?"** \- corrió un par de paginas mas y encontró un montón de escritos en un idioma indescifrable, mas adelante vio otro dibujo mucho mas oscuro y aterrador, se trataba de una criatura de apariencia humanoide pero parecía estar hecha en su totalidad de sombras viscosas, sin ojos, con dientes y garras afiladas, de su espalda crecían un par de alas demoníacas y al pie de la hora estaban grabadas unas palabras - **"Nightmare: la sombra que se alimenta de nuestras pesadillas, el demonio interior"** \- en las paginas siguientes habían dibujos de distintas criaturas mitológicas catalogadas que definitivamente no pertenecían a ese mundo y se detuvo en lo que parecía ser un dragón negro, al igual que en los demás dibujos debajo de este había una frase escrita.

_"Cuando la plaga entra la sangre se torna negra a tal punto que las venas sobresalen a la vista, aquellos que se resisten a su control conservan su forma y un fragmento de sus corazones junto con la esperanza de volver a ser lo que fueron antes pero aquellos que aceptan el mal como su propia naturaleza serán uno con la oscuridad deformando su alma hasta volverse tan oscura y feroz como un dragón negro."_

\- **"¿Dragones negros?"** \- pensó Pierce confundido - **"este tipo realmente esta loco ¿que querrá decir con todo eso de la oscuridad y una supuesta plaga?...** **creo que lo mejor es alejarme de este hombre"... AHHH...** \- un brazo gigantesco lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto en peso poniéndolo contra la pared, Counter Clash se había despertado en silencio y ahora lo miraba con frialdad mientras ejercía cada ves mas presión en el cuello del ex oficial cortandole el aire a tal punto que sus ojos se ponían rojos. Pierce por un momento sintió que la vida se le escapaba pero antes de perder el conocimiento el gigante lo soltó dejándolo caer al piso tosiendo desesperadamente.

\- **No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas** \- tomo el cuaderno con delicadeza y lo puso debajo de su almohada mientras Pierce se arrinconaba a una esquina aun con dificultad para respirar - **si lo haces de nuevo te matare como a los otros entrometidos ruidosos** \- volvió a recostarse sobre su cama a dormir, Pierce logro recuperarse por completo y se quedo ahí sentado tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Finalmente llego un nuevo día, un joven de piel blanca y cabello gris estaba durmiendo sobre un árbol con la cara completamente tapada por un sombrero de vaquero, un pájaro se paro sobre la punta de su sombrero y empezó a cantar hasta que el sonido de un celular lo asusto.

\- **¿Ahora que?** \- Light se quito el sombrero de la cara y contesto el teléfono bostezando - **¿hola?**

\- **Luz entre la Oscuridad ¿donde estas ahora?** \- era la voz de Reloj.

\- **Estoy durmiendo... ¿por que me despiertas tan temprano?**

\- **Primero que nada son las 10 de la mañana y ven aquí lo mas rápido posible, tenemos información nueva que discutir sobre la Bondad.**

\- **¿Ya despertó?**

\- **No, tu solo ven pronto** \- cortó la llamada.

Dentro de la casa de los extranjeros, en la enfermería Swift estaba caminando de lado a lado maldiciendo mientras que Grace lo observaba aburrida sentada en la silla de la computadora dándole la espalda.

\- **¡Una maldita semana de embarazo!** \- dijo molesto el joven de cabello castaño - **lo repetí una y otra ves, tenemos que actuar antes, no podemos esperar tres meses para empezar con la operación, tenemos que priorizar en lo que es búsqueda y rescate, primero conocer la ubicación exacta de los elementos y luego organizar el rescate de manera coordinada, si ese estúpido observador con sombrero de mafioso me hubiera escuchado habríamos llegado antes y evitado esta desgracia.**

\- **¡Oye!** \- Grace se giro llamándole la atención - **no insultes a mi maestro.**

**\- Ese observador no sabe como organizar a un equipo -** dejo de caminar y se quedo mirando a la joven de piel rojo pálido **\- deposita toda su confianza en un tipo que solo tiene un año de entrenamiento y que no le importa la vida de nadie, tu misma lo dijiste antes, Reloj es peligroso en ese sentido.**

**\- Se que dije eso antes pero...**

\- **El nos esta escondiendo algo, lo se** **-** la puerta se abrió y el joven de piel gris y cabello negro entro con la misma expresión de siempre.

\- **Light debe de estar en camino, tenemos que llamar a los otros dos** \- camino hasta la cama en donde descansaba Fluttershy, la observo por un instante y luego miro a Grace - **¿con quien dijeron que estaban Voz del Fuego y Resplandor Crepuscular?**

\- **En casa de una enfermera que los ayudo a escapar, creo que su nombre era Night Song.**

\- **¿Como están el resto de las portadoras?**

**\- La Honestidad esta estable, la Generosidad y la Risa necesitan tratamiento, aparentemente no la pasaron bien en ese psiquiátrico donde las encerraron.**

\- **¿Les hizo una prueba de embarazo?**

**\- ¿Que?**

\- **Ellas fueron violadas en ese sitio, es lo único que se me ocurre** \- se llevo una mano a la frente - **llámalos ahora y pregúntales sobre las pruebas, ya tenemos dos embarazadas en este sitio.**

**(...)**

En una pequeña caza azul dentro de la ciudad un hombre de piel roja y cabello negro dormía sentado sobre una silla al lado de una puerta cerrada, sin darse cuenta un joven de piel amarilla salio de otra habitación haciendo ruido al abrir la puerta entonces Hard se levanto de golpe y desenfundo su arma apuntándole al joven.

\- **Tranquilo viejo** \- dijo Blaze con las manos en alto.

\- **Lo siento** \- guardo el arma y se paso las manos por la cara - **desde la ultima visita de los militares no puedo permitirme bajar la guardia.**

\- **Pero no puedes quedarte sin dormir toda la noche, mírate como estas.**

**\- Estoy acostumbrado a estar alerta** \- se cruzo de brazos - **la Risa aun duerme ¿como están las otras dos portadoras?**

**\- La Honestidad se encuentra en perfectas condiciones y la Generosidad se ve cada ves mejor, ambas están hablando con Night Song en este momento** \- su celular empezó a sonar - **un momento, deben de ser los demás... ¿hola?**

\- **Soy yo Grace** \- respondió la joven desde su ubicación - **escucha necesito que me comuniques con la enfermera que ha atendido a las portadoras ahora mismo.**

\- **Espera un momento** \- camino hasta una habitación cerrada y toco la puerta un par de veces, al cabo de unos segundos salio la joven de piel lila y cabello turquesa con una sonrisa pero ya no vestía su uniforme de enfermera sino un pantalon de mezclilla azul y una camiseta blanca.

\- **Blaze, que bueno que ya despertaron, hay alguien que quiere conocer a sus salvadores.**

\- **Sera en otro momento Night, mi compañera quiere hablar contigo.**

\- **No hay problema con eso** \- le arrebato el teléfono.

\- **¡Hey!**

**\- Dile a tu amigo que pase también** \- se acerco a su oreja para susurrarle algo - **sean amables con ella, aun esta nerviosa por lo que ha pasado pero le e contado lo poco que se sobre ustedes y quiere agradecerles.**

\- **Esta bien, no tenemos ningún problema con eso... ¿cierto Hard?** \- el hombre de piel rojo claro se acercaba lentamente con claro cansancio en su rostro y ojeras en sus ojos.

\- **Lo siento... no te oí.**

\- **Solo sean amables** \- dijo la enfermera entrando a otra habitación - **yo atenderé la llamada** \- se encerró y puso el teléfono en su oreja mientras abría un armario lleno de ropa - **¿hola?**

\- **Tu debes de ser Night Song, soy Grace Hicks... compañera de trabajo de Blaze y Hard, un gusto hablar contigo, realmente estamos agradecidos por tu ayuda no tienes idea de lo importante que es para todos nosotros.**

**\- No fue nada** \- empezó a buscar entre las cosas del armario - **en cierto punto me siento identificada con ellas.**

\- **Creo entenderlo, lamento tener que ser tan rápida pero necesito preguntarte algo muy importante.**

**\- No hay problema ¿que necesitas saber?**

**\- ¿Le has hecho una prueba de embarazo a las tres chicas?** \- se encogió en su silla y cerro los ojos con fuerza temiendo por la respuesta.

\- **Si, no te preocupes no hay señales de embarazo en ninguna de ellas.**

\- **¡DIOS!... digo... que bueno saberlo** \- se estiro sobre la silla lanzando un profundo suspiro y le hizo una señal con la mano a sus dos compañeros sonriendo dando a entender que no tenían que preocuparse.

\- **Yo también quiero preguntarte algo, si no te molesta por supuesto** \- saco dos blusas y dos faldas de distintos diseños y colores colocandolas delicadamente sobre la cama.

\- **Dime.**

**\- Ellas están muy preocupadas por el resto de sus amigas, ¿están con ustedes cierto?**

\- **Mmm...** \- se llevo una mano a la frente preocupada - **hemos rescatado a dos de ellas, pero también están en recuperación, no les digas nada al respecto, sería muy penoso que se reunieran en ese estado.**

\- **Lo entiendo** \- cerro el armario - **espero que puedan reunirse pronto, tus compañeros tienen mi numero puedes llamarme directamente si necesitas saber algo mas** \- tomo la ropa y salio de la habitación.

\- **Esta bien, nuevamente gracias por tu ayuda, espero que podamos conocernos personalmente** \- iba a seguir hablando pero sintió un escalofrió y vio a Reloj mirándola cruzado de brazos con sus característicos ojos sin vida - **tengo que colgar, estaremos en contacto** \- corto la llamada.

Mientras tanto en otro cuarto Rarity estaba sentada en la cama al lado de Applejack e increíblemente estaba sonriendo, tal ves era la primera ves que sonreía en mucho tiempo y eso se notaba en su rostro que a pesar del cansancio que demostraba mantenía una pequeña chispa de alegría en su mirada.

\- **¿Hola?** \- Blaze entro primero un tanto nervioso y vio a las dos jóvenes hablando, Applejack le hizo un gesto para que se acercaran.

\- **Mira Rarity, te presento a Blaze y Hard, ellos nos sacaron de ese lugar.**

\- **No nos eches toda la culpa** \- dijo el joven de piel amarilla con una sonrisa inocente - **tu también pusiste tu parte**.

\- **Es un gusto conocerlas personalmente** \- dijo Hard sin poder evitar lanzar un bostezo por el cansancio.

\- **También es un gusto conocerlos** \- el rostro de Rarity también se veía cansado, luego de tres meses de pesadillas su sonrisa resplandecía como algo único y eso llenó a los dos rescatistas de una curiosa sensación de paz al haber formado parte de ese trabajo - **gracias por habernos salvado.**

\- **No es nada** \- dijo Hard devolviendole la sonrisa - **solo hacemos nuestro trabajo.**

\- **Nos basta con que estén bien** \- continuo su compañero.

\- **¿Como va tu pierna Hard?** \- pregunto Applejack bajando la mirada por la culpa - **lamento haberte disparado.**

\- **Ya esta bien** \- subió la basta de su pantalón demostrando que la herida había sanado por completo y solo quedaba una pequeña cicatriz - **y no te lamentes, de hecho fue muy valiente de tu parte que me enfrentaras al temer por la vida de tus amigas.**

\- **Increíble** \- dijo Blaze sorprendido - **sanas muy rápido.**

\- **Ya me lo han dicho** \- aparto la mirada y camino hasta la ventana, la abrió y encendió un cigarrillo.

\- **Hasta ahora no sabemos nada mas de ustedes** \- continuo Applejack - **¿son policías?**

\- **Luego hablaremos sobre eso** \- la puerta se abrió y Night Song entro cargando dos pares de ropa y se lo entrego a Applejack.

\- **Pónganse esto, tal ves les gustaría salir a caminar un rato.**

\- **Bueno** \- Applejack miro los vestidos y su rostro cambio a uno de preocupación - **¿como esta Pinkie Pie?**

\- **Ella va a dormir por un par de días mas tal ves** \- dijo Blaze poniéndose a su lado - **no te preocupes, ella volverá a sonreír, pero necesita verlas a ustedes sonriendo primero.**

\- **Es cierto** \- miro a Rarity quien asintió con una sonrisa - **supongo que un poco de sol nos caería bien.**

\- **Así se habla... ¡Hard!... deja de fumar y vamos a dar un paseo.**

\- **Yo me quedo** \- dijo mientras lanzaba por la ventana el cigarro y encendía otro.

\- **No lo creo** \- Night Song le quito el cigarro de la boca antes de que pudiera encenderlo - **solo estaremos afuera un par de horas... vamos** \- intento empujarlo con toda su fuerza pero el hombre no se movía ni un centímetro.

\- **Que mas da** \- lanzo un corto suspiro y camino hasta la puerta - **supongo que un rato no esta mal.**

**(...)**

De vuelta en la casa de los extranjeros Grace Hicks estaba dibujando un circulo en el suelo con una pluma rodeando las dos camas en las que descansaban Fluttershy y Twilight, apoyados contra la pared Swift y Reloj la observaban con atención.

\- **¿Que vas a hacer ahora?** \- dijo Swift agachándose para mirar los extraños símbolos que dibujaba en el circulo - **la Bondad sigue dormida ¿vas a entrar a su mente para despertarla?**

\- **Ella no esta en coma** \- dijo Grace guardando la pluma en el tintero - **esta sedada, pero no tenemos tiempo de hacerla reaccionar y encargarnos de su tratamiento primero** \- observo a Twilight que nuevamente parecía tener problemas para respirar - **ella no tiene mucho tiempo, vamos a entrar a la mente de Fluttershy y luego haremos un salto.**

\- **¿También puedes hacer eso?**

\- **Ya te lo dije, si se trata del interior de la mente puedo hacer lo que sea** \- camino hasta uno de los extremos del circulo y puso sus manos sobre el borde y observo al joven de piel gris que estaba parado en medio de la puerta - **Reloj, si algo muy grave llega a ocurrir, solo has sonar la campana que esta en la mesa y despertaremos... Swift, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.**

\- **Esta bien** \- la imito y puso sus manos en el otro extremo.

\- **Es hora de que despierten** \- cerro los ojos y ambos entraron al interior de la mente de Fluttershy.

.

**/watch?v=biPxOebxBfw**

**NA: Finalmente los planes del gobernador se ven completamente estropeados y los elementos se van restaurando de a uno, ¿como afectara eso a los demás antagonistas? Díganme que les pareció y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	26. ¡Despierta!

**24\. ¡Despierta!**

Eran las 12 del mediodía exactamente en el mundo humano, en la casa de los extranjeros el joven de piel gris estaba caminando en círculos por la sala principal con el celular en la mano.

\- **¿Como que están afuera?** \- dijo Reloj a través del teléfono.

\- **Tal como lo escuchaste** \- contesto Blaze - **... a fue ra... ¿puedes deletrearlo?**

Applejack y Rarity estaban en un parque de la ciudad junto con Night Song hablando sentadas al borde de una pileta, Hard no dejaba de ver a todas partes cual guardaespaldas siempre con un cigarro en la boca finalmente el joven de color amarillo y cabello marrón estaba hablando por teléfono con su frío compañero.

\- **¿Estas bromeando?**

\- **No, las portadoras necesitan algo de aire libre después de estar encerradas por tres meses en ese infierno, te recuerdo que no todos los seres humanos olvidan las cosas tan fácilmente como tu.**

**\- Ese no es el problema... ¿se fueron todos y dejaron a la Risa sola en la casa de la enfermera?**

**\- Use un hechizo paralizante con ella, no va a despertar hasta dentro de dos días como mínimo, se necesitaría un sonido muy fuerte para cancelar el efecto antes de tiempo.**

**\- ¿Pensaste en los militares? Ellos pueden meterse a donde quieran sin avisar y esa supuesta enfermera es un claro objetivo luego de su huida.**

\- **Ella no huyo, ademas los militares ya registraron la casa, no creo que pierdan su tiempo intentándolo de nuevo... WOW** \- esquivo por poco una pelota que fue pateada por un par de niños - **¡tengan cuidado!**

\- **¿Sabes que?** \- Reloj se llevo una mano a la frente - **sigan en sus cosas, voy a llamar a Luz entre la Oscuridad para que vigile la casa.**

\- **Si quieres gastar dinero de la linea en mas llamadas es tu problema.**

**\- Eres demasiado descuidado para ser un miembro del sector de inteligencia Resplandor Crepuscular.**

**\- Lo que digas, estamos a punto de ir a otro lugar, llámame cuando tengas noticias de Grace** \- corto la llamada y alcanzo al resto del grupo.

Light estaba caminando sobre el techo de una casa completamente despreocupado mientras observaba el cielo despejado.

\- **Que raro** \- dijo para si mismo acomodándose el sombrero - **es como si el día de hoy hubiera mas luz que antes** \- sonrió y salto del techo a tres metros del piso cayendo sin ningún problema, se sacudió el saco y continuo caminando por la pista hasta que un papel llego volando directo a su cara - **¿acaso en este mundo hasta la basura intenta matarte?** \- se quito el papel de la cara y su teléfono empezó a sonar - **¿hola?** \- contesto aun con el papel en la mano sin mirarlo.

\- **Soy yo... Corazón Mecánico.**

\- **Hola Reloj ¿alguna noticia sobre las bellas durmientes?**

\- **Nada todavía, necesito que vayas a una dirección, voy a enviarte las coordenadas en unos minutos, solo asegúrate que nadie entre ahí y procura no causar** **destrozos** \- sin mas que decir colgó la llamada.

\- **Siempre hace lo mismo** \- guardo el celular y observo la hoja que hace un minuto lo había atacado - **¿que es esto?** \- en el papel estaba retratado el rostro de un hombre de piel roja y cabello negro y debajo estaba escrito "se busca" - **¿quien será este tipo?** \- tiro la hoja sin prestarle mas atención y continuo caminando - **me pregunto si finalmente podre ver a esos dos miembros de los que habla Reloj, hasta ahora no me e podido encontrar con ellos** \- el viento se llevó la hoja hasta chocar contra una pared en la que habían pegado muchos carteles mas con la misma frase de buscados pero en estos estaban las fotografías de Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Rarity, el retrato de un joven de piel amarillo y cabello marrón y mas retratos del hombre de piel roja.

En medio de un desierto muy alejado de todo rastro de civilización, un helicóptero negro descendía en medio de un enorme complejo que servía como prisión de máxima seguridad, las puertas se abrieron dejando salir a una mujer de piel oscura y cabello lacio color verde esmeralda que bajo elegantemente siendo recibida por los soldados que vigilaban la zona.

\- **Volveré mañana a buscarte Crysalis** \- dijo un hombre de piel lila y cabello blanco que permanecía sentado en el helicóptero.

\- **No te molestes Duncan, ya he ocupado bastante de tu tiempo, a partir de aquí todo lo que tengo que hacer no requiere de tu presencia.**

\- **Recuerda que mañana es la junta de gobernantes, no te atrevas a faltar o todo lo que hemos hecho se arruinara** \- cerro la puerta y el helicóptero levanto vuelo perdiéndose entre las nubes.

\- **Así es** \- dijo Crysalis para si misma - **mañana es el gran día** \- fue escoltada por uno de los soldados hasta el interior de un local donde fue recibida por un hombre de piel naranja y cabello azul con un uniforme que demostraba su alto rango en el ejercito.

\- **¡Crysalis! Te estábamos esperando** \- dijo con una sonrisa interesada - **¿no trajiste al idiota de Duncan?**

\- **Ya no lo necesito mas Huge Spector** \- ambos empezaron a subir las escaleras y caminar por los pasillos - **mañana es el día en el que finalmente podremos cortar con los viejos lazos y formar los nuevos, ¿pudiste sacar la información necesaria sobre Duncan Drums?**

\- **Como te dije su hijo quiere estar completamente seguro de que lo vamos a dejar libre.**

**\- ¿Y que esperas? Mañana es el día y necesito algo con que presionarlo.**

**\- Es mi error, e estado demasiado ocupado como para encargarme de un mocoso mimado** \- se detuvieron en frente de una puerta de madera - **apenas termines con este tal Flash Sentry voy a encargarme de que Rev Drums hable.**

\- **¿Acomodaste las cosas tal como te lo pedí?**

\- **Si, una habitación con cama, un escritorio y una ventana, también sanamos sus heridas pero sigue inconsciente.**

\- **Perfecto** \- Crysalis sonrió con malicia.

\- **Aun no entiendo porque es tan importante este niño.**

\- **Y tampoco tienes que saberlo pero tranquilo** \- puso una mano en su hombro - **ya has cumplido tu parte del trato, cuando caiga el gobernador tu seras mi mano derecha y tendrás todos los beneficios, nunca rompo mis promesas** \- abrió la puerta con delicadeza - **prepara a todos los demás estudiantes para el espectáculo, esto no me va a tomar mas de una hora.**

\- **Como ordene** \- se retiro dejando a Crysalis entrar sola a la habitación donde un joven de piel crema y cabello azul descansaba en una cama al lado de una enorme ventana por la que entraba la luz del sol.

\- **"A pesar de todos los arreglos esto igual parece una celda pero no es nada que no pueda ocultar"** \- pensó para si misma mientras sacaba una bolsa con un polvo verde en su interior - **"este niño será la carnada perfecta para atraer a la Magia, entonces Luna finalmente confiara en mi y tendré acceso al mas grande de sus secretos, ese extraño libro del que ni siquiera los espíritus tienen conocimiento, es inquietante"** \- se relamió los labios y tomo un puñado del polvo que dejo caer poco a poco sobre el rostro durmiente de Flash Sentry.

En una prisión estatal femenina una joven de piel crema y cabello amarillo y rojo caminaba de vuelta a su celda pero fue detenida por un guardia.

\- **Oye tu** \- le grito el guardia a Sunset Shimmer que se dio la vuelta para contestarle.

\- **¿Que pasa?**

\- **Tienes visita** \- contesto de forma fría y cortante.

\- **Pero no estamos en horario de visita.**

**\- No importa, sígueme** \- la escolto al salón donde recibían a las visitas y detrás de la gruesa capa de vidrio que separaba a los presos de sus visitantes estaba sentada una mujer de piel y cabello azul.

\- **¿Subdirectora Luna?** \- dijo sorprendida y con gran alegría corrió hasta tomar el teléfono para comunicarse con ella - **¿como esta? ¿que paso con su hermana? ¿esta bien? ¿como es que la dejaron entrar aquí a esta hora?** \- un montón de preguntas descontroladas salían de la boca de Sunset Shimmer sin darle tiempo de responder alguna.

\- **Tranquila Sunset** \- le contesto con calma y gran inocencia en su voz, iba vestida con la misma ropa que usaba los días que trabajaba en la escuela de Canterlot - **Celestia esta bien, gracias por preocuparte por ella.**

\- **Subdirectora** \- se llevo una mano a la frente algo mareada - **no lo entiendo, ustedes fueron secuestradas, fue lo ultimo que me entere, la escuela fue tomada por el gobierno.**

\- **Nada de eso es cierto, no se quien te proporciono esa información pero es todo mentira, la escuela esta en perfectas condiciones y mi hermana sigue al mando** \- al escuchar eso por un momento la joven pensó que iba a llorar de la emoción.

\- **¿Donde están las chicas?** \- dijo secándose una lagrima - **la ultima ves que las vi fue cuando los militares las transportaron a... no se** \- su voz empezaba a quebrarse - **todo a sido tan confuso y difícil, aun me cuesta creer que usted esta aquí diciéndome esas cosas.**

\- **Ellas están bien, te aseguro que estamos trabajando para probar tu inocencia pero puede tomar algo de tiempo, Sunset** \- su mirada cambio a una seria - **hay algo importante que debo discutir contigo.**

\- **¿Que pasa?**

**\- Desgraciadamente me temo que Twilight no esta segura en este mundo y nunca lo estará, si sabes a lo que me refiero.**

**\- No lo entiendo, acaba de decirme que esta bien.**

**\- Ella debe permanecer escondida, el gobierno aun la busca y lo haran por siempre, esto no es vida para ella.**

**\- ¿Y que podemos hacer?**

\- **Sunset, se que tu sabías de ese espejo mágico mucho mas que nadie en tu mundo a excepción de la princesa Celestia** \- la mirada de Sunset cambio a una de desconfianza - **necesito saber si hay alguna forma de... restaurar el espejo o en el peor de los casos de crear uno nuevo.**

\- **¿Pretende enviar a Twilight de vuelta a su mundo?**

\- **Es lo mejor para ella, y tal ves también lo sea para ti.**

\- **Usted no tiene idea de lo que es ahora el mundo de Twilight, es un infierno dominado por dragones negros y otros seres sin corazón, ya no hay vuelta atrás, este es el único hogar que nos queda** \- Luna entrecerró los ojos con algo de molestia.

\- **Este no puede ser su hogar, su presencia aquí es un problema y un riesgo para todos, los artefactos que Twilight trajo consigo van a provocar una guerra en cualquier momento.**

\- **Un momento** \- ahora Sunset Shimmer era quien hablaba seriamente - **¿como sabe de los elementos de la armonía?**

\- **Ella me contó todo al respecto, de hecho fue ella misma quien me envió a preguntarte si había alguna forma de reconstruir el espejo.**

**\- ¡ESTA MINTIENDO!** \- se levanto violentamente y se acerco lo mas que pudo al vidrio para ver directamente a los ojos a Luna cuyo rostro había cambiado por completo por uno enojado - **¡yo se lo que Twilight paso en ese mundo! Ella jamas consideraría la opción de regresar ahí... USTED MIENTE!**

\- **Quise negociar pacíficamente contigo Sunset, pero parece que no me dejas opción, en este momento tengo el poder y las influencias para manipular este lugar, puedo ayudarte a salir de aquí o puedo hacer que tu vida en esta prisión sea un infierno, tu decides.**

**\- ¿Quien eres?**

**\- Soy tu querida subdirectora, ¿quien mas podría ser?**

\- **Tal ves ya no tengo magia en este mundo, pero aun reconozco la energía cuando esta brota en enormes cantidades, ¿que cosa eres? ¿y que le hiciste a Luna?**

\- **La decisión es tuya Sunset, o me ayudas a enviar a Twilight de regreso a su mundo o te pudres en este lugar, te aseguro que los tres meses que has estado aquí abran sido solo vacaciones comparado con lo que puedo hacer con tu vida con la influencia que tengo.**

**\- Mueva todas las fichas que quiera, pero no voy a traicionar a ninguna de mis amigas, ya me lo he demostrado a mi misma** \- colgó el teléfono y se retiro molesta pero al pasar al lado de un espejo se quedo observándolo por unos segundos y luego le dijo algo que Luna no pudo escuchar pero su actitud fue suficiente para entender lo que le estaba pasando.

\- **"Ella puede resistirse a la influencia de la oscuridad, parece que esos elementos de la armonía realmente son capaces de eliminar la maldad dentro de las personas"** \- pensó para si misma mientras abandonaba el lugar - **"espero que el plan de Crysalis funcione, ahora tengo tres enemigos, a Frank Sutler le queda un día de vida, la orden de los cuentistas y los extranjeros han vuelto a este mundo pero si realmente puedo darle su libro a Crysalis tal ves ella pueda entender algo y facilitarme las cosas, y finalmente tengo que hacerme cargo de estos elementos de la armonía y sus portadoras, vamos a ver cuanto soporta Sunset Shimmer antes de que su mente se quiebre y recurra a la oscuridad como su única esperanza."**

Nuevamente Swift despertaba en un lugar completamente desconocido, abrió los ojos y noto que estaba en una zona de oscuridad total, a su lado estaba Grace respirando agitadamente y con algunos cortes en su cuerpo, aparentemente estuvo peleando, los dos estaban en su forma humana así que corrió para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- **¡Grace!** \- estuvo apunto de desmayarse pero la sostuvo a tiempo - **¿que te paso? ¿donde estamos?**

\- **Este es el interior de la mente de Fluttershy** \- tosió un poco de sangre - **parece que sus defensas emocionales son mucho mas débiles de lo que creí.**

\- **¿A que te refieres? ¿Quien te hizo esto?**

\- **Sabueso... infernal** \- una figura invisible se paro en frente de ellos haciendo sonar el piso, Swift no podía distinguirlo pero sentía su respiración encima de su rostro dando a entender que sea lo que sea era enorme.

\- **Mierda** \- sostuvo a Grace y se lanzo a un lado esquivando un ataque que hizo retumbar el suelo en donde antes estaban parados - **no lo entiendo... ¿como pueden existir estas cosas aquí?**

\- **No es... real... seguramente es algo a lo que Fluttershy le temía con anterioridad, un simple cuento de hadas que pudo haber leído en su infancia y que la marco, ahora que su mente esta quebrada todos sus peores miedos salen a la luz** \- le costaba articular palabras y daba la impresión que en cualquier momento iba a perder el conocimiento.

\- **Yo me encargare de esta cosa pero por favor mantente despierta** \- la recostó en el piso y se paro frente a la bestia invisible desenfundando sus Beretta 92 - **no podemos perder esta oportunidad.**

Le apunto a la bestia que lanzo un aullido estremecedor, sin pensarlo dos veces le pego dos tiros con ambas armas pero aparentemente pasaron de largo, forzó su mirada lo mas que pudo pero la oscuridad del lugar no le permitía encontrar nada de que valerse para detectar al enorme animal.

\- **Grace, no puedo verlo aquí, necesito que uses tu magia para transportarnos a otro lugar.**

\- **Entiendo** \- se sentó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza concentrándose, en un parpadeo estaban en medio de un desierto.

\- **Esto es perfecto** \- las huellas del perro gigante eran completamente visibles en ese lugar y aprovecho para seguirle el rastro sin dejar de disparar - **este perro es rápido** \- un par de bolas de fuego salieron de la nada directo a su posición, las esquivo por poco rodando por el piso y sin perder un segundo continuo disparando mientras corría para esquivar los proyectiles - **es extraño ¿acaso mis balas son ilimitadas?** \- observo la carga de sus armas y vio que estaba llena como si no hubiera efectuado ningún disparo - **interesante, probemos con algo distinto** \- metió una mano en su bolsillo y saco una granada de humo - **no recuerdo haber traído esto pero es perfecto.**

Espero a que el sabueso infernal este a pocos metros de distancia y lanzo la granada al piso envolviéndolos en una nube de humo, Grace observaba todo confundida ya que solo se escuchaban rugidos y algunos sonidos de golpes, al cabo de unos segundos del humo salio una gigantesca figura invisible y sobre su lomo estaba Swift sosteniendo una katana.

\- **¡Te tengo!** \- el enorme can se agitaba tratando de quitarse de encima al joven de cabello castaño que levanto la katana con dificultad y la enterró en lo que se suponía era el cuello del animal invisible que se quejo como un cachorro y luego cayo desplomado sobre el piso para no volver a levantarse - **parece que yo también tengo cierto control sobre este lugar** \- dijo enfundando la katana.

\- **Puedes alterar tu entorno** \- volvió a toser sangre - **pero no puedes cambiar el resto de las cosas, esos recuerdos le pertenecen a Fluttershy, yo si puedo alterarlos pero es difícil en esta condición.**

\- **¿No puedes sanar tus heridas?** \- dijo acercándose a ella.

\- **Tengo mis limites, el sabueso infernal era creación del subconsciente de Fluttershy, lo que él hizo yo no lo puedo deshacer con magia, pero puedo mantener el hechizo activo desde aquí y alterar el resto de las cosas** \- saco unas vendas de su bolso y empezó a tapar una herida en su brazo que era lo que mas sangraba de todo - **te estaré vigilando pero tienes que buscar a Fluttershy tu solo, luego me encargare de transportarlos a la mente de Twilight.**

\- **Entiendo... ¿que pasara contigo?**

**\- En el caso que muera despertaremos y la misión se ira al demonio, puedo sentir como la vida de Twilight se extingue junto con su mente, tienes que ser rápido, encuentra a Fluttershy y yo me encargare del resto.**

**\- Esta bien.**

\- **Seguramente habrán mas trampas como esta, es por eso que no puedo acompañarte, mantente alerta** \- puso una mano en su frente y Swift apareció dentro de lo que parecía ser un sótano de aspecto aterrador.

\- **Este lugar** \- dijo para si mismo observando todo a su alrededor - **se parece mucho al sitio en el que encontramos a la Bondad solo que... mas podrido** \- las paredes estaban manchadas con sangre al igual que el piso y la iluminación era terrible - **será mejor que me apresure** \- levanto sus pistolas y camino con extrema cautela mirando a todas partes, no había ninguna señal de vida hasta que doblo en una esquina y se encontró con una terrible sorpresa - **mierda** \- se tapo la boca y la nariz para evitar el olor - **esto es muy bizarro y surrealista** \- de las paredes de madera colgaban cuerpos de personas que parecían estar atorados en ellas, al final del pasillo doblando en una esquina se proyectaba la sombra de una persona que parecía acercarse poco a poco - **¿Quien será?**

Un joven de piel blanca y cabello gris que era cubierto por un sombrero de vaquero caminaba tranquilamente por la calle hasta llegar a una pequeña casa azul, la observo por unos segundos un tanto confundido y luego se acerco hasta la puerta, miro la dirección y la comparo con la que tenía en su celular.

**\- Parece que este es el lugar correcto -** dijo Light encogiéndose de hombros y tocando el timbre pero nadie respondía **\- "¿que extraño? ahora que lo pienso... me dijo que vigilara el lugar" -** se quito el sombrero rascándose la cabeza **\- "supongo que solo me tengo que quedar aquí" -** se sentó frente a la puerta, pasaron un par de minutos en silencio y luego se levanto un tanto inquieto **\- maldición... necesito usar el baño -** dijo para si mismo riendo un tanto nervioso y luego miro la ventana cerrada **\- "supongo que alguno de los otros dos miembros debe saber algo de magia" -** sin pensarlo dos veces rompió la ventana de un solo golpe con mucho ruido lo cual llamo la atención de una joven de cabello rosa lacio que dormía sobre una camilla en uno de los cuartos **\- cuando vengan les pediré que reparen la ventana con sus mecanismos de la armonía, ahora ¿donde esta el...? -** abrió una de las puertas y se encontró cara a cara con una joven que parecía estar muy perturbada por la expresión de su rostro, uno de sus ojos era cubierto por su cabello rosa apagado que era del mismo color que su piel - **hola** \- dijo con una sonrisa infantil poniéndose el sombrero de vuelta - **no te asustes, supongo que debo presentarme... soy Luz entre la Oscuridad pero mis amigos me llaman... AHHHHH!** \- Pinkie Pie le lanzo una silla que tenía al lado y pudo esquivar por poco pero se alejo lanzandole cosas constantemente mientras su rostro se llenaba de temor al borde de la locura - **¿cual es el jodido problema? -** dijo esquivando un cuchillo que por poco le atraviesa el rostro pero solo se llevo su preciado sombrero dejándolo clavado en la pared.

Flash Sentry despertaba muy asustado y respirando agitamente, se frotaba los ojos una y otra ves y con desesperación se levanto de la cama y se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo por lo que tomo una de las sabanas y la enrollo sobre su cintura, ya mas tranquilo observo la habitación en la que se encontraba y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

\- **¿Pero que... donde estoy?** \- era un cuarto de madera bastante limpio, de las paredes colgaban estantes con flores de distintas especies y al lado de la cama había una enorme ventana - **¿sigo en la prisión?** \- se acerco a la ventana y la abrió respirando aire fresco por primera ves en mas de tres meses - **"que bien se siente respirar de nuevo aire limpio"** \- pensó para si mismo sin poder creer lo que veía, a través de la ventana se podía contemplar desde lo alto un reino que nunca en su vida había podido imaginar, casas con una arquitectura sacada de un cuento de hadas y enormes pilares de cristal que marcaban el limite de ese reino - **esto no tiene sentido** \- se tallo los ojos y volvió a mirar - **¿que mundo es este?**

\- **Buenos días cariño** \- se dio la vuelta asustado y en guardia pero lo que vio detrás suyo era lo que menos se esperaba, menos que haber despertado en un mundo sacado de algún cuento medieval.

\- **¿Twilight?**

\- **Parece que hubieras tenido una pesadilla** \- efectivamente en frente suyo estaba Twilight Sparkle en su forma humana con un vestido de tela morado oscuro que llegaba hasta el piso.

\- **¿Que haces aquí?** \- miro a su alrededor con el rostro cada ves mas confundido - **¿donde estamos?**

\- **¿No lo recuerdas?... Estamos en mi reino** \- empezó a caminar con una mirada seductora y se paro al lado de la ventana.

\- **Pero...** \- agito su cabeza pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara eso era demasiado real para él - **yo estaba encerrado en una prisión, a ti te secuestraron junto con tus amigas y yo...** \- apretó los puños con ira - **no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, fui un inútil.**

\- **Vamos Flash tu nunca fuiste un inútil** \- lo tomo del rostro y lo miro con compasión - **tu fuiste quien nos rescato y me ayudo a regresar a mi mundo... este mundo ¿no lo recuerdas?**

\- **Lo siento Twilight, pero no tengo idea de lo que estas hablando** \- camino hasta la ventana y volvió a ver la extraña ciudad y a las personas caminando por las calles - **ademas, si mal no recuerdo tu mundo era habitado por... ehmm... ponis... al menos eso me dijo Sunset Shimmer.**

\- **¿En serio?** \- la mirada de Twilight por un segundo cambio a una de duda pero rápidamente recupero su compostura - **debió de estar bromeando contigo, pero ya olvídate del pasado** \- lo tomo de la mano y se sentó en la cama a su lado - **ahora estamos a salvo, yo vuelvo a gobernar aquí y tu eres mi** **príncipe** \- acerco su rostro al suyo mientras lo observaba de forma muy sugestiva - **como siempre debió ser**.

\- **Twi** \- por un momento a Flash le pareció que los ojos de la joven se volvían verdes y brillaban pero ese pensamiento fue reemplazado de inmediato por una sensación de satisfacción y placer cuando sus labios se fundieron mientras los dos se recostaban en la cama uno sobre el otro dando rienda suelta a su amor olvidándose de todo lo demás.

**(...)**

Todo parecía perfecto para Flash Sentry, pero al cabo de unos minutos, los minutos mas largos de su vida, su mente dejo de funcionar, se había extinguido por completo, ahora dentro de una de las habitaciones de la prisión en medio del desierto Crysalis se colocaba lentamente su vestido verde y su saco negro con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

\- **Eso fue divertido** \- dijo para si misma poniéndose un par de tacos negros - **finalmente llego la hora de ganarme la confianza de Luna y luego ir por ese libro, ¿no lo crees?** \- detrás suyo estaba Flash sentado sobre la cama con su ropa puesta pero algo había cambiado en él, su mirada tenía un pequeño brillo verde que apenas podía distinguirse y su rostro era frío e inexpresivo, no respondió, simplemente se levanto y camino hasta quedar al lado de la puerta - **que bueno que finalmente estés cooperando, ahora tenemos que demostrarle a Huge Spector que estas de su lado, supongo que ya sabes como** \- tampoco obtuvo respuesta - **así me gusta** \- abrió la puerta y se encontró con un par de soldados que estaban de paso - **¡ustedes dos! Avísenle a su general que el verdugo ya esta listo, que preparen al resto de los estudiantes secuestrados para la ejecución.**

\- **Como ordene** \- los soldados se retiraron dejando sola a Crysalis con el joven que ahora se había convertido en una simple marioneta sin mente, pero muy en el fondo de esos ojos perdidos y sin vida una lagrima seca y solitaria cayo dando a entender que muy en el fondo aun quedaba algo de la voluntad del joven de cabello azul.

De vuelta en la mente de Fluttershy, Swift aun estaba parado en medio del oscuro y podrido sótano armado y listo para lo que sea que se este acercando al doblar la esquina al final del pasillo de madera de cuyas paredes colgaban restos de personas que aun se movían débilmente, finalmente un joven de piel verde claro y cabello marrón apareció doblando la esquina y lo observo con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- **¿Mind?** \- dijo el joven de cabello castaño un tanto confundido.

\- **¿Estas buscando algo extranjero? -** Swift cambio su expresión por una seria y levanto su arma apuntándole en la cabeza.

\- **Supongo que un par de tiros serán suficientes para acabar con esto.**

_**BANG! BANG!**_

Le pego dos disparos directo en la cabeza y el corazón con gran puntería pero el joven no se inmuto en lo absoluto.

\- **Eso me esta haciendo enojar** \- su expresión cambio a una de ira y de su cabeza empezó a caer sangre a chorros bañándolo por completo y formando un charco en el piso que se extendió hasta llegar a los pies de Swift.

\- **Retiro lo dicho** \- retrocedió para evitar pisar el charco de sangre - **esto es lo mas bizarro que he visto desde mis días en el campo de concentración hace treinta años** \- la sangre cambio a color negro y el cuerpo del joven se fue llenando de venas negras al mismo tiempo que aumentaba de tamaño y musculatura.

\- **Nunca cooperan** \- dijo con una voz gruesa y tenebrosa - **siempre se resisten, odio cuando se resisten a la oscuridad, me pone furioso, él también se sigue resistiendo, es un idiota... ¡UN IDIOTA!**

\- **Mierda** \- Swift trago saliva y empuño la katana que estaba en su cintura - **me e enfrentado a cosas peores, esto solo es una ilusión.**

_**ROAR!**_

El ahora gigante de venas negras rugió mientras su rostro se deformaba adoptando apariencias cada ves mas escalofriantes hasta que su cabeza se convirtió en lo mas parecida a la de un dragón.

\- **Una ilusión muy bizarra y asquerosa** \- corrió con la katana en mano hasta quedar en frente del monstruo que golpeo el piso destrozándolo pero Swift pero un salto justo a tiempo para esquivarlo y caer sobre su cabeza - **¡estas muerto!** \- intento perforar su cuello pero no dio ningún resultado - **es duro** \- el gigante intento agarrarlo pero el joven salto al piso rodando hasta chocar contra la pared y luego volvió a rodar para esquivar otro golpe que destrozo todo el muro de madera - **cambio de planes, encontrar a la Bondad y que Grace me saque de aquí lo mas rápido posible** \- empezó a correr por el pasillo que se volvía exageradamente largo como para ser un sótano - **este lugar no parece tener fin** \- detrás suyo en gigante de venas negras y cabeza de dragón negro corría arrasando todo a su paso, Swift saco una granada de su bolsillo y la lanzo - **haber si aguantas una explosión -** la granada explotó justo en el rostro del gigante detonando todo a su alrededor, Swift dejo de correr y contemplo lo que había logrado respirando agitadamente - **si... eso fue suficiente... WOW!** \- una mano gigante salio debajo del piso atrapándolo mientras el resto del cuerpo venoso emergía lentamente y se agarraba la cabeza como si estuviera sufriendo.

\- **La mayoría continua resistiéndose** \- dijo mientras soltaba el cuerpo de Swift y se retorcía se forma extraña - **todos son unos idiotas**.

\- **¿Que le pasa a esta cosa?** \- sin perder tiempo empezó a correr y vio una puerta al final del pasillo pero mientras mas intentaba acercarse esta se alejaba - **¡GRACE!... si me estas escuchando ¡por favor has algo!** \- la puerta se acerco a tal velocidad que choco de nariz contra ella, se repuso y la abrió cerrándola detrás suyo con desesperación - **¿se termino?** \- la abrió de nuevo y vio como la imagen del gigante con cabeza de dragón se alejaba a gran velocidad mientras el pasillo de hacía cada ves mas largo de nuevo, esta ves a su favor, la cerro y se paso una mano por la frente - **recuerda Ojos Rápidos** \- se dijo a si mismo frotándose la cien - **es la mente... no busques ninguna explicación** \- se dio la vuelta y contemplo la habitación a su alrededor, estaba en un cuarto de madera con muchas decoraciones florales y un par de puertas corredizas lo llevaban directo a un jardín, todo era normal, no había cuerpos ni sangre y mientras mas se acercaba al jardín se iba escuchando una música algo nostálgica pero pacifica al mismo tiempo - **esto se ve muy limpio, demasiado limpio** \- se respiraba un extraño aire de tranquilidad en ese lugar, abrió la puerta corrediza y vio a Fluttershy durmiendo plácidamente en una banca, estaba bien, no tenía ningún daño aparente y a su lado en el piso había una pequeña caja musical sonando - **ahora entiendo** \- dijo mientras se acercaba y contemplaba su rostro durmiente - **saco todas sus pesadillas a la superficie y se aisló ella misma en lo mas profundo de su mente, tal como una tortuga lo hace al esconderse en su caparazón** \- puso una mano sobre la caja musical y sonrió - **muy listo... yo solía hacerlo de niño cuando empezaban los bombardeos, también tenía una canción especial -** cerro la caja y la música se detuvo **\- ¡Grace!... Misión cumplida** \- todo el espacio empezó a deshacerse por fragmentos hasta quedar completamente en blanco, a unos cuantos metros de distancia Grace Hicks estaba caminando con dificultad y un brazo vendado.

\- **Bien hecho** \- al mismo tiempo que las ultimas partes del jardín de disolvían en el vacío sus heridas iban sanando automáticamente.

\- **¿Y ahora como hiciste eso?**

\- **Simple... ya no estamos en la mente de la Bondad** \- camino hasta quedar cerca de la joven durmiente y puso un dedo en su frente haciéndolo brillar - **cuando despierte todas sus pesadillas y temores se habrán desvanecido y podrá recuperar la consciencia en paz, sin marcas ni cicatrices.**

\- **¿Donde estoy?** \- pregunto Fluttershy soñolienta pero se sobresalto al ver el espacio en blanco y a los dos extraños - **¿quienes son ustedes?**

\- **Tranquila Fluttershy** \- dijo Grace con una sonrisa - **tus pesadillas se han ido, ya estas a salvo** \- el entorno cambio en un segundo al de unas praderas verdes con un cielo despejado, Fluttershy contemplo la escena encantada viendo como volaban algunos pájaros, luego miro con algo de confusión a los dos extraños.

\- **Ustedes... ¿son ángeles?** \- su rostro cambio a uno de temor - **¿estoy muerta?**

\- **Para nada** \- los dos rieron - **solo estas durmiendo, escúchame claro** \- su voz cambio a un tono serio - **Twilight Sparkle, tu amiga, te necesita en este momento.**

\- **¿Twilight?... ¿Ella esta bien?**

\- **Esta en riesgo, pero podemos salvarla con tu ayuda, solo necesito saber si estas realmente preparada para encontrarte con ella, no puedo garantizarte que sea una reunión amistosa** \- Fluttershy bajo la mirada apenada - **¡Fluttershy! Tienes que ser fuerte esta ves, tu sabes que cuando te lo propones puedes serlo, haslo por ella** \- la joven levanto la mirada con decisión.

\- **Esta bien** \- Grace sonrío y observo a su compañero que también sonreía mientras guardaba su katana en la cintura.

\- **Entonces vamos** \- se levanto y puso sus manos en la frente de los dos jóvenes, hubo un pequeño destello y todos aparecieron dentro de lo que parecía ser una mazmorra oscura aun en su forma humana.

\- **¿Que es esto?** \- dijo Swift mirando a su entorno confundido - **aun seguimos siendo humanos, creí que volveríamos a su mundo en forma de ponis.**

\- **No esta ves** \- Grace señalo una puerta de metal sobre la pared - **después de nuestra ultima visita Twilight a comenzado a dudar de su fantasía a tal punto que sus defensas bajaron y ahora este lugar se convirtió en una pesadilla** \- le hizo un gesto a sus acompañantes para que la sigan - **a cada segundo que pasa sus señales son cada ves mas débiles, es como si hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir** \- se detuvieron frente a la puerta - **no tengo idea de que puede haber en este sitio, tampoco tengo control sobre eso ya que es el subconsciente de Twilight** \- miro directamente a la joven de piel amarillo pálido y cabello rosa que estaba temblando antes sus palabras - **Fluttershy, si Twilight a perdido las ganas de vivir, tu eres quien se va a encargar de devolvérselas, algo la mantiene cautiva en este lugar y solo ella puede eliminarlo, mi compañero se encargara de que llegues sana y salva** \- Swift desenfundo una de sus pistolas - **tu solo encárgate de ser fuerte.**

\- **Esta bien** \- dijo con algo de timidez.

\- **¿Estas listo Ojos Rápidos?** \- Swift no respondió, solo levanto una pistola y con la otra mano desenfundo su katana - **es hora** \- abrió la puerta y el joven entro primero pero inmediatamente puso un pie adentro una brisa caliente le dio en todo el rostro despeinandolo.

\- **Me tienen que estar jodiendo** \- dijo con gran seriedad tanto en su voz como en su mirada - **no importa, me las he visto en peores situaciones** \- en frente suyo a pocos metros de distancia un par de gigantescas fosas nasales lo apuntaban como dos cañones de escopeta, un enorme dragón negro lo observaba con ira mientras desplegaba sus alas y lanzaba un rugido ensordecedor.

_**ROAR!**_

Fluttershy se apego a Grace que le correspondió el abrazo y con la otra mano apunto a la bestia, Swift no retrocedió ni un centímetro por el rugido y aprovecho para analizar mejor donde se encontraban, era una especie de cueva gigantesca, en frente suyo había un camino estrecho rodeado por lava ardiente a los costados y al final del trayecto estaba Twilight llorando dándoles la espalda. La bestia se elevo y empezó a volar en círculos alrededor de la roca donde estaba Twilight.

\- **¡TWILIGHT!** \- el grito de Swift no fue escuchado - **¡DESPIERTA!** \- empezó a correr y el dragón vio sus intenciones, sin perder tiempo sobrevoló el puente y le lanzo llamarada ardiente que fue detenida por un escudo invisible - **¿Grace?**

\- **Aquí puedo usar mi magia de alicornio libremente** \- la joven de cabello ondulado apareció detrás de él pero Fluttershy se quedo atrás temblando mientras se agarraba la cabeza - **¿Fluttershy?**

\- **¡NO PUEDO HACERLO... ODIO A LOS DRAGONES! NO PUEDO!** \- gritaba asustada llamando la atención de la bestia que intento embestirla.

\- **¡NO!** \- Swift se lanzo sobre ella justo a tiempo para empujarla pero el dragón lo atrapo a él en su lugar - **¡AHHHH! Maldito lagarto.**

\- **¡Swift!** \- el dragón empezaba a apretar sus fauces para triturarlo pero el joven deposito una granada en su boca que se deslizo por su esófago y exploto en su interior expulsando una gran cantidad de humo que lo obligo a soltarlo.

\- **Diablos** \- saco un rifle con un gancho y lo disparo enrrollandose en la cola del dragón que empezó a arrastrarlo en su vuelo mientras tosía humo - **¿se acaba de comer una granada y no siente nada? ¿de que esta hecha esta cosa?** \- dijo mientras trepaba por la cuerda, desgraciadamente el dragón noto su presencia y comenzó a agitar la cola violentamente provocando que se balanceara a tal velocidad que apenas podía sostenerse - **¡QUÉDATE QUIETO!** \- abajo Grace se acerco a Fluttershy quien no se atrevía a levantar la mirada y la ayudo a caminar.

\- **Fluttershy... prometiste ser fuerte, Twilight te necesita** \- la tomo de los hombros - **¡MÍRALA!** \- la joven levanto la mirada y observo a su amiga llorando al final del puente abrazando algo con fuerza - **haslo por ella y por todas las demás, todos esperan que despierte** \- la mirada de Fluttershy cambio por completo a una decidida y ambas empezaron a correr por el puente rodeado de lava mientras el dragón continuaba tratando de quitarse al joven de la cola.

\- **¿Me la quieres poner difícil?** \- dijo Swift enrollando sus piernas con la parte que sobraba de la cuerda - **yo también te la voy a poner difícil** \- se soltó y apretó las cuerdas que lo sostenían de las piernas, el dragón continuo agitando la cola y el joven desenfundo sus pistolas resistiendo el violento movimiento - **"a este paso me va a amputar ambas piernas, necesito un blanco fijo"** \- pensó mientras trataba de quedar en una posición para disparar - **"todo su cuerpo esta acorazado hasta el interior, a excepción de un par de cosas"** \- levanto un arma y entrecerró los ojos afinando su visión lo máximo posible cual águila buscando a su presa desde la altura, en un momento tuvo contacto directo con los ojos del dragón y estiro el brazo listo para disparar mientras respiraba ondo - **jódete -** dijo exhalando el aire mientras jalaba del gatillo.

_**BANG!**_

El dragón empezó a gritar de dolor mientras de uno de sus ojos brotaba sangre negra a chorros, perdió el control del vuelo y cayo en la lava ardiente, Swift descendió en su lomo pero la lava iba subiendo poco a poco, por suerte el dragón volvió a levantarse sin un rasguño a pesar del calor y lanzo un potente rugido mientras abría el único ojo que le quedaba y buscaba por todas partes a su agresor pero lo único que vio fue a las dos jóvenes a pocos metros de distancia de Twilight, levanto vuelo aun con el joven sobre su lomo y se dirigió a las dos intrusas.

\- **Vamos, falta poco** \- grito Grace deteniéndose y haciéndole frente al dragón - **yo te cubriré** \- sus ojos se encendieron en llamas al igual que sus manos y formo un campo de fuerza rojo cubriendo todo a su alrededor, el dragón lo envistió con tal potencia que se agrieto mientras la joven se sostenía la cabeza haciendo un gesto de dolor, la bestia se preparo para lanzar una bola de fuego.

\- **¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES!** \- Swift desenfundo su katana y corrió por la espalda del dragón hasta llegar a su cabeza, levanto el arma y la incrusto en el ultimo ojo que le quedaba, la bestia levanto la cabeza lanzando la bola de fuego al techo que empezó a demolerse mientras gritaba y se agitaba por el dolor - **no voy a aguantar mucho mas** \- el joven aun sostenía el arma que seguía clavada en el ojo del dragón salpicandole sangre negra en el rostro pero poco a poco la katana se le iba resbalando y en cualquier momento caería a la lava ardiente - **¡TWILIGHT!... ¡DESPIERTA!**

Fluttershy finalmente la alcanzo y se detuvo a pocos metro de ella mientras trozos del techo de la cueva caían en la lava que salpicaba por los bordes convirtiendo todo el entorno en un caos total.

\- **Twilight** \- dijo con una voz muy tímida, casi como un suspiro pero fue mas que suficiente para llamar la atención de su amiga que dejo de llorar pero se mantenía abrazada a lo que parecía ser un cuadro.

\- **¿Fluttershy?** \- dijo con voz quebrada sin voltear a mirarla - **no... no puedes ser tu realmente, debe de ser otra fantasía, pero ya no quiero volver a la realidad** \- Fluttershy se acerco a ella - **mis verdaderas amigas han muerto a manos de esas bestias** \- observo el cuadro con lagrimas en los ojos, era una foto en la que estaban seis ponis juntas sonriendo - **mi verdadero hogar es un nido de dragones y seres sin corazón, y mi nuevo hogar se esta pudriendo de la misma forma, ya no tengo nada mas por que vivir.**

\- **¡TWILIGHT!** \- Fluttershy la tomo de los hombros con fuerza y la forzó a mirarla - **¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON QUE NO TIENES NADA POR QUE VIVIR?** \- sus ojos estaban bañados en lagrimas y reflejaban un poco de ira - **¿Y QUE HAY DE NOSOTRAS? ¿ACASO NO TE IMPORTAMOS?**

\- **¿Fluttershy?**

\- **¿QUE PASO CON TODO LO QUE PASAMOS JUNTAS? ¿YA TE OLVIDASTE DE ESO?** \- Twilight no sabía que decir ante las palabras de su amiga humana - **pero... ¿sabes que?... a pesar de que tu te hayas olvidado de nosotras, nosotras jamas nos olvidaremos de ti** \- le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras lloraba sin parar.

\- **MALDITA SEA...** \- Swift soltó la katana y cayo en picada a la lava ardiente pero fue envuelto en un campo de fuerza hecho por Grace quien estaba sangrando por la nariz debido a la concentración que estaba utilizando.

\- **¡Vuelve por favor!** \- grito Fluttershy abrazada a su amiga - **te necesitamos... ¡VUELVE!**

_**ROAR!**_

El dragón ciego golpeo el mar de lava provocando una ola gigantesca que iba directo al puente.

\- **Este es mi limite** \- dijo Grace haciendo levitar a Swift hasta el suelo y contemplando la ola de lava que se acercaba - **nuevamente, he fallado** \- un hilo de sangre bajo por su frente y cerro los ojos esperando el final pero un colosal campo de fuerza de color morado cubrió todo el perímetro y la lava paso de largo rodeándolo hasta desaparecer - **¿que fue eso?**

A su lado Twilight estaba parada haciendo brillar sus ojos con fuerza mientras Fluttershy mantenía la distancia por la cantidad de energía que liberaba.

\- **Desaparece** \- dijo la joven de piel morado con una voz que sonaba como si fueran cientas levantando una mano y apuntándole al dragón ciego, la hizo brillar y la bestia empezó a convertirse en piedra hasta deshacerse a pedazos mientras toda la cueva se iba desintegrando - **nos vamos de aquí** \- envolvió a todos los presentes en una esfera de energía y desaparecieron antes de que todo sea consumido por la lava para luego desaparecer en una infinita oscuridad.

Finalmente cayo la tarde y en la prisión de máxima seguridad ubicada en medio del desierto un joven de piel blanca y cabello rubio era escoltado por un par de soldados en un oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a un grupo de escaleras, empezaron a subirlas hasta chocar con una puerta de metal, la abrieron y los rayos del sol entraron quemando los ojos del joven que tuvo que ocultar la mirada por la falta de costumbre luego de tres meses sin ver la luz solar.

\- **"No puedo creerlo"** \- pensó Rev Drums tratando de parpadear - **"¿realmente voy a salir de este lugar?"** \- lo empujaron y cayo de nariz contra el piso de tierra, lo toco y palpo mientras reía - **Jajaja, es cierto, finalmente seré libre.**

\- **No tan rápido niño** \- frente a él se detuvo el general Huge Spector junto con Crysalis y Flash Sentry - **un trato es un trato, así que habré la boca y ese helicóptero que esta ahí te llevara a un lugar seguro** \- dijo señalando un helicóptero negro - **dinos como presionar a tu padre.**

\- **No soy tonto** \- se levanto y lo miro de forma retadora - **apenas te cuente lo que se me volverás a encerrar, llévame primero a ese lugar del que tanto hablas y te diré todo lo que necesitas saber de mi falso padre.**

\- **Mira niño no tengo tiempo para eso, tómalo o déjalo, en realidad no eres indispensable para nosotros, no mas** \- dijo mirando a la mujer de cabello verde y a su nueva marioneta.

\- **Veo que el traidor de Flash al final se les termino uniendo, ¿quien es el patético ahora? ¡¿EH?!** \- no obtuvo ninguna respuesta - **ahora te haces el callado, esta bien... les diré lo que se, mi padre tiene una deuda pendiente con un hombre que se hace llamar Mislead Appear.**

\- **¿El famoso líder terrorista? JAJAJA Él esta muerto niño, se suicido junto con toda su fabrica la misma noche que te capturaron, dinos algo que nos sea de utilidad.**

\- **Eso es lo que él quiso que creyeran, mi padre lleva planeandolo desde hace mucho, el verdadero líder terrorista aun esta con vida y sigue trabajando con él a escondidas.**

\- **¿Es cierto eso?** \- Huge Spector miro a Crysalis aun riendo pero su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo cuando la mujer asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que el joven no mentía - **ese maldito... ¿que mas sabes sobre el hombre enmascarado?**

\- **Recuerdo que solía ir a casa acompañado, siempre usaba una mascara distinta a veces me costaba creer que fuera el mismo hombre, de hecho hasta ahora lo dudo.**

**\- Eso no es suficiente** \- el general apretó los puños - **DINOS MAS.**

\- **Estaban hablando sobre una especie de trato con una empresa cuyo nombre no menciono pero vi una tarjeta con el logo de un eclipse solar** \- ahora era Crysalis quien abrió los ojos como platos y se sobresalto al escuchar eso.

\- **¡SUFICIENTE!** \- grito asustando al general y al joven - **ya oí suficiente, manda al mocoso de vacaciones y que no vuelva nunca mas a esta prisión** \- se retiro enfadada dejando solo al general confundido.

\- **Supongo que te lo has ganado, sube al helicóptero, solo puedo decirte que nunca volverás a poner un pie en tu ciudad ni en ninguna ciudad cerca de ese estado, si te atreves a volver nos encargaremos de que ese sea tu ultimo viaje, tu padre tampoco debe de saber que estas con vida** \- se retiro siguiéndole el paso a Crysalis junto con Flash, Rev Drums aun seguía confundido pero lo olvido inmediatamente y subió al transporte que lo llevaría lejos de esa prisión.

La mujer de cabello verde esmeralda caminaba por el gigantesco complejo perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- **"Esto es como una cadena de traición, Luna hace tratos con Duncan Drums a mis espaldas, supongo que ella no sabe que yo también trabajo con él y que planea traicionarme de la misma forma que lo hace con Frank Sutler y con todo lo que se cruza por su camino, ese hombre esta poseído por la ambición pero la pregunta es..."** \- se detuvo en medio de un campo de tierra - **"¿sera capaz de traicionar a Luna?... eso tengo que hablarlo con ella hoy mismo, mañana es el día definitivo, la junta de gobernantes, no puedo permitir ningún cabo suelto y menos de este tipo.**" - a los pocos segundos Huge Spector llego junto con dos soldados y Flash Sentry.

\- **Crysalis... ¿que te pasa? ¿por que actuaste de esa manera? Pude haber sacado mas información del mocoso.**

\- **El resto no importa Spector, tengo que ir ya mismo de vuelta a la ciudad, hay un asunto muy importante que resolver antes de la junta y debo moverme rápido, te dejo al chico para que lo entrenes, te aseguro que esta ves si va a coorperar en todo lo que le ordenes -** el hombre de piel naranja miro a Flash quien había perdido todo rastro de emoción en su mirada.

\- **Esta bien, entrenare al niño, uno de mis hombres te escoltara hasta el transporte, arregla lo que tengas que arreglar y nos vemos mañana a la tarde.**

El general le hizo un gesto a uno de los soldados y este se fue junto con Crysalis hasta la zona donde estacionaban los helicópteros, ocupo el asiento del piloto y Crysalis subió atrás listos para despegar rumbo a la mansión de Luna.

Mientras tanto en un cuarto de enfermería dos chicas jóvenes abrían los ojos al mismo tiempo con un brillo de esperanza en ellos, a pesar de que no eran del todo consientes de lo que ahora residía en su interior y la enorme responsabilidad que tendrían en el futuro para con todo el mundo y mas allá.

Porque al otro lado del espejo aun existía un mundo, Equestria tenía un nuevo gobernante, un unicornio negro con capa y corona disfrutaba de su triunfo sentado en lo que alguna ves fue el trono de la princesa Celestia mientras observaba por una pantalla mágica como unos ponis con venas negras forzaban a los pobres sobrevivientes de la invasión a construir unos enormes barcos a la orilla del mar mientras los dragones negros sobrevolaban los cielos en círculos vigilando todo. El imponente rey se llevo un casco a la barbilla un tanto confundido.

\- **Esto es extraño** \- dijo para si mismo ya que estaba completamente solo - **no recuerdo que el hechizo nigromante dijera algo de dragones negros, pero no importa, finalmente estoy de regreso y tengo a todos los reinos de este continente bajo mi poder, muy pronto las zonas inexploradas de este mundo se unirán a mi reinado.**

\- **Estúpido unicornio** \- una voz sonó por el salón real confundiendo al rey que por supuesto no mostró ningún temor al ser consciente del poder que ahora tenía.

\- **¿Quien esta ahí?** \- dijo con voz autoritaria - **seas quien seas espero que tengas la consciencia limpia antes de que te envíe al otro mundo.**

\- **Eres solo un estúpido y curioso unicornio que juega con poderes que no le pertenecen** \- de entre las sombras de una esquina se revelo un poni terrestre de color azul claro con un sombrero de ala corta negro y una cutie mark de unas lineas doradas que formaban una especie de ojo - **¿alguna ves has escuchado la frase la curiosidad mato al gato? o en este caso al poni.**

\- **¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así?**

\- **No soy nada en este mundo ni en ningún otro, solo soy alguien que observa y advierte cuando me lo indican y tu** \- lo señalo con el casco - **tienes que ser advertido.**

\- **JAJAJAJA** \- empezó a reír de forma siniestra y exagerada - **¿advertirme a mi? ¿de que? Soy el supremo gobernante y tengo toda la magia bajo mi control.**

\- **¿Realmente crees que ese poder te pertenece? El hambre de conocimiento es natural en la mayoría de unicornios talentosos, pero tu has sobrepasado los limites al estudiar ciencias que en tu época no estaban completamente definidas.**

\- **¿Y que me importa? Como se nota que no eres de aquí ¿acaso no ves que yo lo domino todo?**

\- **Para ser un unicornio tan talentoso eres bastante estúpido, la nigromancia no es un juego, te has metido con los conocimientos equivocados, tu crees que dominas la magia negra pero en realidad esta te esta dominando a ti y cuando menos lo pienses tomara el control sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo.**

\- **Eso es tan tonto, la magia no tiene conciencia propia, es un instrumento a manos de un maestro.**

\- **Este tipo de magia si tiene su propia consciencia, la oscuridad ya a atacado este mundo y tu le has abierto el camino para regresar, la sangre que corre por tus venas y las de tus "súbditos" sera su alimento junto con el podrido corazón de cristal que ahora late en tu pecho y entonces todo estará perdido para ti y para todos los demás.**

\- **Eso suena como un patético cuento de terror** \- el poni terrestre sonrió con sarcasmo.

\- **JA, supongo que es cierto** \- volvió a esconderse en las sombras - **después de todo lo único que hago es contar cuentos como todo buen cuentista.**

\- **¿A donde crees que vas?** \- ilumino su cuerno y lanzo un rayo a la esquina oscura pero solo impacto en una maceta vacía que también estaba oculta entre las sombras y no había ningún rastro del poni azul - **eso fue raro, pero no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por tonterías en tan solo unos días los barcos estarán listos y mi ejercito podrá surcar los mares que nunca antes han sido atravesados.**

Continuo riendo sin darse cuenta que un grupo de dragones se alejaba del resto rumbo a un destino desconocido.

.

.

.

**/watch?v=biPxOebxBfw**


	27. Una verdad indeseada

**NA: Solo puedo decir que este capitulo es bastante pesado y también habrán muchas revelaciones si ponen atención, supongo que ya deben de estar acostumbrados a leer algo como esto así que mejor dejo que plasmen sus propias opiniones y comentarios en los reviews.**

**25\. Una verdad indeseada.**

El grupo conformado por Applejack, Rarity, Night Song y los dos extranjeros regresaban a casa después de recorrer ese lado de la ciudad cosa que les sirvió de mucho a las dos portadoras para olvidar todo lo que habían pasado hace unos días, Blaze les estaba contando algunas cosas en el camino y todas empezaron a reirse al rato mientras Hard se mantenía alerta a cualquier cosa.

\- **Blaze** \- dijo con tono serio tirando su cigarro al piso y aplastandolo.

\- **¿Que pasa?** \- le contesto deteniéndose a unos metros de la puerta.

\- **Estate alerta** \- los dos observaron que una de las ventanas de la casa estaba rota como si alguien hubiera entrado por ella, se miraron a los ojos en silencio y le hicieron una señal a las chicas para que esperaran.

\- **¿Que esta pasando?** \- pregunto Applejack confundida.

\- **Hagan silencio** \- el hombre de piel roja se paro a un lado de la puerta y pego la oreja escuchando un grupo de voces - **demonios, hay alguien ahí** \- tiro la puerta de una patada rompiendo la cerradura y entro corriendo.

\- **¡HARD! Espera** \- el joven de piel amarilla intento detenerlo pero ya se había alejado mientras sacaba un arma de su chaqueta negra - **¡es uno de los nuestros! ¡Reloj lo envió!**

\- **¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?** \- entro al cuarto del que venían las voces pero lo único que se llevo fue una increíble sorpresa - **pero... ¿que significa esto?** \- dijo bajando el arma confundido, no eran voces lo que escucho, eran risas. Pinkie Pie ahora con su cabello esponjado como siempre estaba matándose de la risa sentada sobre la cama en frente de un joven de piel blanca y sombrero de vaquero que también se estaba riendo, en la esquina de la habitación había un televisor encendido.

\- **No puedo creer que intentara matarte** \- dijo la joven de cabello rosa sosteniéndose la panza - **es decir ¿en serio hice eso?**

\- **¿Acaso quieres que te enseñe mi sombrero de vuelta?** \- Light se quito el sombrero y le mostró un agujero hecho por una puñalada - **diablos** \- su rostro cambio por uno triste y se llevo el sombrero al pecho bajando la mirada deprimido - **una parte de mi murió en ese momento** \- Pinkie Pie lo miro un tanto apenada.

\- **Oh... lo siento.**

\- **¡ESTOY BROMEANDO!** \- volvió a sonreír y los dos estallaron en carcajadas mientras el hombre los miraba con la boca abierta sin saber que pensar.

\- **¿Quien se supone que eres tu?** \- dijo Hard levantando el arma de nuevo.

\- **Hard tranquilo** \- a su lado apareció Blaze junto con las portadoras y Night Song - **él es Luz entre la Oscuridad, es uno de nosotros, Reloj lo envió para que vigilara la casa.**

\- **¿Luz entre la Oscuridad?**

\- **Pueden simplemente llamarme Light** \- dijo el joven poniéndose el sombrero de vuelta y caminando hasta quedar en frente de sus compañeros observándolos de forma pensativa con los brazos cruzados - **mmm... ustedes deben de ser Resplandor Crepuscular y Voz del Fuego ¿no?**

\- **Así es, pero si quieres puedes llamarme Blaze y el grandote es Hard Knocker.**

\- **Un gusto conocerlos... ¡AH!** \- vio de cerca el rostro del hombre e inmediatamente le llego el recuerdo de la hoja que había encontrado en la calle en la que se buscaba a un hombre de piel roja y cabello negro - **viejo...** \- dijo con nerviosismo - **¿por casualidad te has metido en algún lio últimamente?**

\- **Aparte de hacer explotar el piso de un manicomio y secuestrar a tres jovencitas** \- respondio Hard con voz seria mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente - **no... no me e metido en ningún lio.**

\- **Te recomiendo que hagas memoria porque esta mañana encontré un cartel con tu rostro dibujado y parece que ofrecen una recompensa por tu cabeza.**

\- **¿Que?**

\- **¡CHICAS!** \- grito Pinkie Pie abrazando a sus dos amigas.

\- **¿Pinkie?** \- Applejack la miro bastante confundida - **¿en serio eres tu?**

\- **Claro tontita, ¿quien mas podría ser?** \- la tomo de los hombros y se la quedo mirando por unos segundos sin poder creerlo, luego estallo en lagrimas y le devolvió el abrazo.

\- **PINKIE! HAS VUELTO!**

\- **¿Me fui?** \- dijo la pelirosada confundida mientras era ahorcada por el abrazo de su amiga campirana, a su lado Rarity miraba la tierna escena con los ojos vidriosos para luego ser arrastrada al abrazo grupal.

\- **No lo entiendo** \- dijo Night Song igual de confundida que los demás - **hace un día quería quitarse la vida y ahora...** \- miro al extraño joven del sombrero - **¿quien eres tu y que le hiciste?**

\- **Ya te lo dije** \- respondió con una ligera sonrisa - **soy Luz entre la Oscuridad, pero mis amigos me llaman Light, tu debes de ser la enfermera de la que me hablo Grace, que bueno saber que existen personas como tu en este lugar, y simplemente la hice sonreír, es agradable ver a la gente sonreír.**

**\- ¿Pero... como?**

\- **Chicos ¡MIREN!** \- dijo Pinkie Pie señalando la televisión - **estamos en la tele.**

\- **No puede ser** \- Hard se acerco y observo un noticiero en el que informaban sobre la explosión de uno de los pisos manicomio que ahora estaba siendo reconstruido y del secuestro de tres internadas, pasaron las fotos de las tres portadoras y luego los retratos de los dos extranjeros - **ahora la policía nos busca y cualquiera puede delatarnos, estamos perdidos.**

\- **¿Ustedes creen que alguien nos haya reconocido allá afuera?** \- dijo Blaze con gran nerviosismo.

\- **Espero que no, y si fue así tenemos que movernos ya mismo** \- observo a las tres chicas y luego suspiro cambiando su expresión por una de preocupación - **preparen sus cosas, vamos a reunirlas con el resto de sus amigas.**

\- **¡HARD!**

\- **No tenemos opción Blaze y tampoco tenemos tiempo, reza porque el resto del equipo haya tenido éxito en la recuperación de esas dos.**

\- **¿Nuestras amigas están con ustedes?** \- dijo Applejack - **¿están bien?**

\- **Ya lo veremos, ahora junten rápido todo lo que tengan que llevar consigo y vamonos de aquí** \- se dirigió a la enfermera con seriedad - **vamos a necesitar tu ayuda de nuevo.**

\- **No hay problema, puedo llevarlos.**

Night Song volvió a su armario y saco un par de prendas mas para Pinkie Pie, al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban todos dentro del auto con Blaze al volante.

Eran exactamente las 2 de la tarde, en la casa de los extranjeros Grace y Swift despertaban de su trance respirando agitadamente, se separaron del circulo que habían dibujado en medio de las dos camas y trataron de recuperar el aire.

\- **¿Tuvieron éxito?** \- dijo Reloj entrando por la puerta de la habitación y observando seriamente a sus dos compañeros y las camas en las que descansaban Twilight y Fluttershy.

\- **TW... TWILIGHT!** \- dijo Swift aun con dificultades para respirar - **¿donde estamos?** \- se levanto con mucho esfuerzo, apenas podía ponerse de pie y observo las camas que estaban en medio del circulo - **vamos** \- tosió un poco de sangre - **despierten.**

\- **Tiene... que haber... funcionado** \- dijo Grace aun en el piso recostándose de espaldas sobre la pared, se llevo una mano a la boca y tosió sangre, observo su mano manchada pero el cansancio era demasiado como para procesar alguna emoción - **esta ves... si me exedí** \- dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

\- **Aun no despiertan** \- Reloj estaba cruzado de brazos viendo como Swift peleaba por caminar hasta quedar en frente de la cama de Twilight, sus pasos eran terriblemente forzosos como su cargara con una tonelada sobre su espalda y un hilo de sangre bajaba por su boca mientras respiraba agitadamente.

\- **Vamos...** \- volvió a toser un poco de sangre mientras daba otro paso - **despierten** \- finalmente puso ambas manos al filo de la cama de Twilight y la miro mientras el sudor empezaba a bajar por su frente al igual que la sangre y una chispa de esperanza se prendía en sus ojos - **por favor...**

\- **Bueno... parece que no lo lograron** \- dijo el joven de piel gris indiferente sentándose sobre una silla frente a la computadora y pasándose una mano por el cabello.

\- **Mierda...** \- Swift cerro los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños sosteniendo el filo de la cama reemplazando la esperanza que había en él por decepción, pero una voz apenas audible como un susurro débil lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

\- **¿Donde estoy?** \- Twilight lo estaba mirando fijamente con los ojos entreabiertos mientras el joven soltaba el filo de la cama y perdía el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas.

\- **Bienvenida** \- dijo con una sonrisa antes de perder el conocimiento con medio cuerpo sobre la cama de la joven que se sentó y se hizo a un lado confundida.

Twilight se tallo los ojos confundida y vio todo a su alrededor, la habitación era de color crema con una sola ventana lo suficientemente grande como para que entrara una persona, en una esquina habían un grupo de maquinas y equipo médico al lado de una computadora y frente a esta un joven de piel gris y cabello negro la observaba sin demostrar gran interés.

\- **Bienvenida de nuevo a la realidad Twilight Sparkle** \- dijo Reloj parándose y caminando hasta quedar a unos metros de la cama de Fluttershy quien empezaba a parpadear débilmente - **tu amiga esta despertando, creo que mejor las dejo solas para que se reencuentren y lloren todo lo que quieran** \- Twilight volvió a tallarse los ojos mientras trataba de procesar lo que le estaba diciendo el joven gris - **ignoren a esos dos** \- dijo refiriéndose a Swift y Grace que permanecían inconscientes - **volveré en unos minutos para ponerlas al tanto de la situación, ahora tengo que hacer otras cosas** \- salio dejando la puerta abierta mientras Fluttershy se sentaba de golpe sobre su cama exaltada.

\- **¡VUELVE!** \- dijo Fluttershy sudando y respirando agitadamente mientras empezaba a mirar a todas partes registrando cada centímetro de la habitación hasta ver a su amiga sentada sobre la cama en frente suyo - **¿Twilight?**

\- **¿Fluttershy?** \- ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, los ojos de Fluttershy se humedecieron y rápidamente se levanto de la cama para abrazar a su amiga reencontrándose por primera ves luego de tres largos meses de separación y angustia.

Twilight estaba en shock, mientras Fluttershy la abrazaba no pudo evitar recordar el momento en el que estuvo a punto de ser atacada por tres vándalos salvajes hace mas de tres meses, todos esos recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la fiesta loca en la disco de la cual ninguna de ellas recordaba nada, haber despertado seriamente lastimada en un terreno baldío donde la gente vivía en condiciones de extrema pobreza, haber sido atacada por esos tres salvajes para luego ser rescatada por un misterioso hombre enmascarado que se hacía llamar Mislead Appear, y finalmente cuando el auto del oficial Pierce Cross apareció junto con Rainbow y Fluttershy y la primera en recibirla fue Fluttershy, la recibió de la misma manera que lo hacía ahora, con un fuerte abrazo del cual no podía escapar ni quería hacerlo, lo necesitaba, la sensación de seguridad que le transmitía ese momento le hizo vivir de nuevo todo lo que significo esa noche para ella y por supuesto para todas las demás.

\- **Volviste** \- le dijo la joven de piel amarillo pálido soltándola y mirándola fijamente con los ojos húmedos y rojos.

\- **Fluttershy... no puedo creerlo, en serio eres tu** \- ambas volvieron a abrazarse estallando en lagrimas tanto de dolor como de alivio, ambas la habían pasado terrible durante esos tres meses pero una ves juntas sentían como la armonía regresaba a sus vidas destruyendo todo el sufrimiento pasado... por ahora.

Mientras tanto en la prisión estatal un grupo de reclusos estaba jugando una partida de basquetbol mientras el resto apostaba, en medio de todo el alboroto un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos observando a un hombre mayor que estaba siendo amenazado por otro prisionero con un cuchillo, ambos estaban en una esquina alejados de la multitud por lo que era muy poco probable que alguien los viera, a excepción de Pierce Cross que se acerco lentamente al par.

\- **Escúchame anciano** \- dijo el prisionero con el cuchillo arrinconando al hombre mayor contra la pared y acercando el arma blanca a su cuello, a pesar de la amenaza su victima no parecía estar asustada en lo mas mínimo - **esa porquería que me vendiste es basura, tu sabes muy bien lo que te pedí.**

\- **Primero que nada mantén tu distancia** \- respondió el hombre mayor con amargura y sin temor - **segundo, ya te dije que no vendo drogas duras, te lo repetí como tres veces antes de que aceptaras comprar mi mercancía, así que ten algo de respeto por tus mayores y no vuelvas a pedirme nada.**

\- **Estas muerto** \- estuvo a punto de clavarle el cuchillo en el cuello pero una mano de color crema lo detuvo y lo ultimo que pudo ver después de eso fue un puño directo a su rostro dejándolo inconsciente y soltando al anciano que levanto la mirada para ver quien lo había defendido.

\- **Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí** \- dijo escupiendo al suelo - **Pierce Cross, ex oficial ¿no?**

\- **Parece que todo el mundo me conoce por aquí** \- respondió el ex policía con su típica sonrisa infantil.

\- **Mas que conocerte, quieren tu cabeza muchacho** \- ambos se alejaron dejando al prisionero inconsciente tirado en la esquina - **aun así te veo muy despreocupado, ¿que diablos haces paseándote por esta cancha sin guardias cerca?**

\- **En realidad quiero estar lo mas alejado posible de los oficiales, ellos son mas peligrosos que los reclusos que buscan mi muerte por haberlos metido aquí** \- se quedaron en frente de la cancha de baloncesto mirando como un jugador se lanzaba encima de otro con violencia, cosa que a los pocos segundos termino en una pelea mientras el resto de los prisioneros no hacía otra cosa que aplaudir y aumentar las apuestas - **¿tu eres el hombre al que se le puede pedir cualquier cosa no?**

\- **Con el tiempo uno encuentra la forma de arreglárselas para sobrevivir en este lugar** \- saco un cigarro y lo encendió - **yo encontré la mía y esa es con el contrabando, no me preguntes como lo hago solo dime que es lo que quieres.**

\- **No quiero ningún objeto de afuera en particular, quiero información, tengo entendido que tu conoces a casi todos los prisioneros de este lugar.**

\- **Ja!... me conozco a los prisioneros, a los oficiales y a las putas de los oficiales, ¿que quieres saber?**

\- **Como sabrás los guardias me quieren muerto mas que los mismos prisioneros, me estuvieron encerrando con tipos que yo mismo arreste pero no obtuvieron ningún resultado.**

**\- ¿Y?**

**\- Ahora estoy en mi celda con un gigante llamado Counter Clash.**

\- **¿Counter Clash?** \- apago el cigarro y lo tiro al piso aplastandolo - **estas muerto chico.**

**\- ¿Que pasa con él?**

\- **Counter Clash, recuerdo perfectamente el día que llegó aquí, hace un poco mas de tres años, acusado de cubrir a un grupo terrorista y luego por el asesinato de un oficial, el tipo te puede matar presionándote con un solo dedo.**

**\- ¿Mato a un oficial?**

**\- Mata a todos sus compañeros de celda, duran un tiempo hasta que se cansa de ellos y los asesina, ninguno ha sobrevivido mas de un mes.**

**\- ¿No lo han condenado hasta ahora?**

**\- Lo mantienen encerrado en solitario hasta que llega algún idiota que le hace caras a los guardias, alguien como tu.**

**\- No me digas** \- Pierce rodó los ojos.

\- **Entonces lo meten con él y apuestan dinero para ver cuanto dura el pobre infeliz.**

**\- Suena peligroso** \- volvió a sonreír provocando que el anciano lo mirara con extrañeza.

\- **Mira chico, a tu edad yo era igual de confiado y optimista, pero créeme, la vida y el tiempo te quitan esa ilusión y la sonrisa, muy pronto te darás cuenta de eso** \- le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda - **si quieres alguna revista porno para relajarte en lo que te queda de vida puedo conseguirte algunas, aprovéchalo ya que no tienes mucho tiempo** \- se alejo dejando al ex oficial solo.

\- **Pobre hombre** \- lo miro alejarse con algo de nostalgia - **nadie ni nada puede decirte cuando debes dejar de sonreír.**

El grupo de Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie estaban atorados en medio del trafico camino a la casa del resto de los extranjeros, Blaze no pudo evitar suspirar por la situación mientras Hard hablaba por teléfono con su frío compañero.

\- **Repiteme lo que paso con la Risa** \- dijo Reloj desde su habitación sosteniendo el celular con su hombro mientras colgaba unas fotografías en la pared que estaba llena de ellas formando una especie de cadena.

\- **Yo tampoco lo tengo claro** \- respondió Hard en el auto sentado al lado de Blaze junto a la ventana - **cuando llegamos ella y Light se estaban matando de la risa, eso es todo.**

\- **Esas cosas suelen pasar con ese tipo** \- se alejo un poco de la pared para observarla con mas detalle mientras tomaba el teléfono con su mano - **¿en cuanto tiempo estarán por aquí?**

\- **Con este trafico llegaremos en un par de horas.**

\- **Solo asegúrense de que la policía no los atrape, avísenme 10 minutos antes para preparar a las portadoras lloronas** \- colgó el teléfono y se quedo analizando el mapa de fotografías que tenía en la pared de su cuarto - **"creo saber quien es Mislead Appear, pero aun tengo que hacer una ultima visita para sacarme las dudas, desgraciadamente tengo que esperar hasta mañana"** \- pensó para si mismo mientras abandonaba la habitación y regresaba al cuarto de enfermería.

Twilight y Fluttershy finalmente se repusieron del emotivo encuentro y vieron al joven dormido con medio cuerpo sobre la cama de Twilight y a la joven de piel rojo pálido y cabello rubio ondulado también inconsciente recostada sobre la pared.

\- **O NO!** \- dijo Fluttershy corriendo hasta quedar en frente de Grace y ayudándola a sentarse - **los ángeles, están heridos.**

\- **¿Ángeles?** \- Twilight miro el rostro inconsciente de Swift y luego volvió a mirar a su amiga que agitaba delicadamente el cuerpo de Grace tratando de hacerla reaccionar - **¿quienes son ellos? ¿donde estamos?**

\- **Ellos son ángeles, son los que me ayudaron a encontrarte, ellos nos salvaron** \- Grace empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y vio a las dos portadoras de la armonía en frente suyo.

\- **¿Twilight?... ¿Fluttershy?** \- dijo con voz débil mientras se sentaba por su cuenta - **un placer conocerlas de nuevo** \- trato de ponerse de pie pero casi se cae a lo que Twilight la sostuvo justo a tiempo - **gracias.**

\- **Gracias a ustedes, ¿estas bien?**

\- **Solo algo cansada** \- sonrió y observo a un joven de piel gris entrar a la habitación.

\- **Felicidades** \- dijo Reloj quien entro sosteniendo dos carpetas con documentos - **su misión fue todo un éxito** \- se paro en frente de Swift y puso una mano sobre su hombro mientras que con la otra sostenía un reloj de bolsillo y apretaba un botón, su mano brillo por un segundo y el joven de cabello castaño despertó y se puso de pie sosteniendo su cabeza para sorpresa de las dos portadoras.

\- **¿Acaba de usar magia?** \- dijo Twilight confundida.

\- **Diablos...** \- Swift se tallo un ojo para ver mejor, al ver a Twilight y Fluttershy al lado de Grace no pudo evitar sonreír al verlas sanas y salvas finalmente - **vaya, veo que ya se conocieron.**

\- **Cierto** \- dijo Grace recuperándose con su mecanismo de la armonía y parándose al lado de su compañero - **olvide presentaros, yo soy Grace Hicks y él es Swift** \- miro atrás al joven de piel gris quien los observaba con la misma indiferencia de siempre - **y él es Cybrian Spear pero si quieren le pueden decir Re...**

\- **No tenemos tiempo para presentaciones** \- la interrumpió y camino hasta la computadora dejando las carpetas sobre el teclado y revisando su contenido.

\- **¿Ustedes nos salvaron?** \- dijo Twilight observando a cada uno de los extranjeros - **pero... ¿por que?**

\- **Es nuestro trabajo** \- respondió Swift.

\- **¿Que?**

\- **Desgraciadamente no podemos decirte mas al respecto** \- continuo Grace - **solo digamos que somos un grupo de extranjeros que están aquí para protegerlas.**

\- **Un momento, ese chico acaba de usar magia, ¿como es posible eso en este mundo?**

\- **Es un artefacto exclusivo de nuestra orden, nos permite canalizar energía y hacer magia usando nuestros conocimientos sobre esta en cualquier mundo incluso en aquellos que no existe la magia como este ya que funciona con un tipo de tecnología muy especial.**

\- **Eso quiere decir** \- Twilight abrió los ojos como platos aun mas sorprendida y confundida - **espera un momento, dijiste otro mundo... ¿acaso vienen del otro lado del espejo? pero no es posible... yo misma lo destruí.**

\- **Es cierto que no somos de este mundo** \- dijo Swift - **pero tampoco venimos de ningún espejo ni nada parecido, simplemente no somos de aquí ni de ningún otro lugar conocido por ustedes, déjalo así ya que la verdad es un tema bastante complicado.**

**\- No lo comprendo... ¿acaso hay otros universos aparte de Equestria y este?**

**\- Digamos que es eso, ahora les recomiendo sentarse** \- Grace las tomo de la mano llevándolas hasta una de las camillas donde se sentaron - **tenemos que contarles algunas cosas que han pasado en estos tres meses, empezando por sus amigas.**

\- **¿ELLAS ESTÁN BIEN? ¿ESTÁN AQUÍ?** \- Fluttershy empezó a mirar a todas partes.

\- **Cálmense por favor, ellas están bien, pero por el momento están en otra ubicación, no se preocupen muy pronto podrán verlas de nuevo.**

\- **Grace** \- Swift la miro con una mezcla de depresión y preocupación - **se cuidadosa por favor, piensa bien lo que vas a decir.**

\- **De acuerdo** \- la joven de cabello ondulado jalo una silla y se sentó en frente de ellas lanzando un profundo suspiro - **hemos podido localizar a tres de sus amigas, pero no tenemos ningún pista de Rainbow Dash.**

\- **¿Rainbow?... ella fue secuestrada junto conmigo, seguro que esta en esa maldita mansión.**

\- **Negativo, ella no esta ahí, jamas llegó, la camioneta que la transportaba fue abordada en medio del camino y se la llevaron a una ubicación desconocida.**

\- **¿Quienes?**

\- **Parece que los mismos terroristas que trabajaban para la gente que te capturo fueron traicionados y uno de ellos se encargo de sacarla y cambiarla de transporte, no tenemos idea de a donde pueden haberla llevado** \- Twilight bajo la cabeza deprimida - **pero no se preocupen, haremos hasta lo imposible por localizarla, es nuestro deber.**

\- **¿Donde esta Sunset Shimmer?**

\- **¿Sunset Shimmer?... ****¿Quien es Sunset Shimmer?**

\- **Es mi amiga también, le prometí que la cuidaríamos, ¿donde esta ella?** \- Grace miro a Swift quien se veía igual de confundido al escuchar ese nombre y luego observo a Reloj que seguía ojeando los documentos pero levanto la mirada al escuchar ese nombre.

\- **Sunset Shimmer también es su amiga** \- dijo el joven de piel gris bajando los papeles - **me olvide comentarles acerca de ella.**

\- **Claro que lo es, si van a ayudarnos también tienen que rescatarla a ella.**

\- **Me temo que eso será imposible** \- volvió a levantar los documentos y a leerlos - **ella no es un elemento de la armonía, no es importante y no tenemos ordenes de rescatarla.**

\- **Reloj** \- Swift lo miro con ira mientras que Twilight se levantaba y caminaba hasta quedar en frente del joven.

\- **Tal ves no sea importante para ustedes, pero todas le prometimos que la cuidaríamos mientras este en este lugar y no la vamos a dejar sola.**

\- **Eso no me interesa** \- respondió con frialdad sin mirarla a los ojos concentrado en su lectura - **tendrían que medir bien sus promesas antes de hacerlas, no siempre se puede cumplir con todo lo que uno promete de todas formas.**

**\- Reloj...** \- ahora Swift era quien se ponía en frente suyo - **mas te vale que te controles.**

\- **Yo solo doy respuestas concretas a sus interrogantes, si eso es muy fuerte para ustedes mejor no hagan mas preguntas.**

\- **¡Se acabo!** \- Twilight se puso furiosa ante la respuesta y la indiferencia del joven que ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarla a los ojos - **que nos hayas rescatado no te da derecho a tratarnos de esa manera, si ustedes no nos van a ayudar a rescatar a Sunset Shimmer yo misma me encargare, vamonos Fluttershy** \- estuvo a punto de salir del cuarto pero Swift se puso en medio.

\- **Espera por favor, lamento la conducta de mi compañero él es así con todo el mundo, pero también tiene razón en algo, nosotros nos movemos por un patrón de objetivos muy delicado, si nos desviamos eso podría perjudicar a todo el equipo.**

**\- No me importan sus excusas, gracias por habernos rescatado pero a partir de ahora podemos seguir solas.**

**\- ¿Eso crees?** \- Reloj finalmente dejo las carpetas sobre la mesa y camino hasta quedar en medio de todos dignándose a mirarla a los ojos - **¿y a donde piensan ir?**

\- **Fluttershy tiene familia al otro lado de la ciudad, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow también la tienen fuera de la ciudad, ellos deben de estar preocupados por su desaparición así que allá vamos.**

\- **Dos cosas, la ciudad esta cerrada, para salir de aquí se necesita pasar un control de seguridad muy estricto sin mencionar el hecho de que ustedes están siendo buscadas por el gobernador y segundo... los padres de tu amiga y del resto de las demás, están todos muertos.**

\- **¿Que?** \- Fluttershy se quedo helada al escuchar eso, se acerco lentamente hasta quedar en frente del joven con los ojos vidriosos - **¿que paso con mis padres? Ellos no sabían nada de esto.**

\- **Esa es la verdad, empezaron a buscarlas y el gobierno los encontró a ellos primero, tus padres, los de Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash están muertos al igual que los del resto de sus amigas que fueron ejecutados en frente suyo.**

\- **No es cierto** \- Fluttershy empezó a retroceder dejando caer las primeras lagrimas - **¡ERES UN MENTIROSO!**

\- **CYBRIAN... PARA DE UNA VEZ** \- grito Grace igual de furiosa que Swift quien parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a abalanzar encima de su frío compañero.

\- **Ustedes mienten... uhmmm** \- Twilight se llevo una mano a la boca y corrió a una esquina donde empezó a vomitar.

\- **Twilight** \- Swift corrió y la ayudo a levantarse, la joven se llevo una mano a la cabeza mareada y luego acaricio su vientre.

\- **¿Que me pasa?** \- dijo mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la panza y observaba que estaba ligeramente mas inchada - **no me siento bien... esto es raro.**

\- **Eso es porque estas embarazada** \- ese fue el tiro de gracia de Cybrian Spear, los ojos de Twilight se abrieron como platos y todos los demás se quedaron fríos al escuchar eso - **y tu amiga también lo esta, es lo que dicen sus informes médicos** \- un silencio sepulcral reino en la habitación hasta que Swift se levanto de forma tenebrosa dejando a Twilight en estado de shock y se volteo a ver a su compañero con la mirada encendida en furia.

\- **¿No te pudiste aguantar no?** \- apretó los puños pero Reloj seguía parado como si ignorara todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- **No empieces ahora, todo esto es agotador y ya estoy cansado.**

\- **¿Estas cansado?... ¡JODETE!** \- corrió con el puño levantado listo para golpearlo.

_**SLAP!**_

Swift no llego ni a mitad del camino antes de que el sonido de una bofetada resonara por toda la habitación, se detuvo aun con el puño en el aire viendo como su compañera de cabello rubio ondulado estaba parada en frente de Reloj quien tenía una mejilla roja pero la expresión de su rostro no se inmutaba en lo absoluto.

\- **Eres el colmo de la crueldad Corazón Mecánico** \- dijo Grace furiosa - **cuando le hiciste frente a Mind el día que despertó y me ataco por un momento pensé que tenías alguna oportunidad de cambiar** \- el joven la observaba con la misma mirada muerta sin moverse de su sitio - **pero la verdad es que eres un monstruo sin corazón, no solo eres frío también eres cruel, nunca entenderé porque nuestro maestro y Light te tienen tanta confianza, tal ves aun no han visto lo que realmente eres, no solo no te importa la vida de nadie, tampoco te importan las portadoras ni la misión... ¡NO TE IMPORTA NADA!**

\- **¿Ya terminaste?** \- a pesar de las dolorosas palabras que salían de la boca de su compañera el joven seguía en la misma postura indiferente. Grace se limitó a mirarlo con desprecio y luego se alejo hasta quedar al lado de la puerta.

\- **No vale la pena, solo sal de aquí y deja que nos encarguemos de explicarle la situación a las portadores como se debe hacer.**

Reloj salio en silencio pasando al lado de Swift quien aun apretaba los puños conteniendo las ganas de molerlo a golpes por su atrevimiento y crueldad, cerro la puerta detrás suyo dejando a dos extranjeros con las portadoras que aun se mantenían en shock por lo que habían escuchado. Grace se llevo una mano a la frente en señal de cansancio mientras Swift observaba a la joven de piel morada arrodillada en el piso con las manos sobre su vientre y la mirada perdida como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo.

Mientras tanto el joven de corazón mecánico se encerró en su habitación mirando el mapa de fotografías que tenía pegado en la pared y otro grupo que estaba desparramado al azar en su escritorio, empezó a ordenarlas y a meterlas en un portafolio pero una se le cayo y al levantarla se quedo observándola por unos segundos.

\- **Es verdad... no me importa nada ni nadie** \- dijo para si mismo levantando la fotografía en la que se podía ver a una unicornio blanca de crin color azul marino con una curiosa sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa apenas perceptible que demostraba una mezcla de inseguridad y alegría pero mas que nada tranquilidad - **y jamas me va a importar por lo tanto corresponde que yo tampoco le importe a nadie** \- dejo la foto sobre el escritorio sin quitarle la mirada de encima - **¿como llegué a ser importante para ti?... ¿por que prometí algo que sabía perfectamente que no podría cumplir?** \- se llevó una mano a la frente - **maldición, estoy tan cansado de todo esto** \- se sentó sobre la cama pero al levantar la mirada no pudo ignorar el enorme mapa de fotografías que había hecho en la pared de su cuarto, aparentemente algo llamo su atención ya que se levanto y camino hasta quedar en frente de una foto en particular, era la de Sunset Shimmer, empezó a seguir todas las conexiones que había formado relacionándola con otros individuos hasta llegar a la foto del hombre enmascarado, Mislead Appear, luego corrió a su escritorio y empezó a revisar un grupo de papeles escritos de una forma que solo él parecía entender uniendo todas las pistas que podía, finalmente se llevo una mano a la barbilla y volvió a observar la foto de la joven del cabello color fuego.

\- **Me van a matar por esto, pero no puedo esperar a que Octava del Alma regrese a la ciudad** \- saco su celular y marco un numero rápidamente - **Voz del Fuego... ¿que tan lejos están? -** el sonido de un par de disparos fue lo único que pudo escuchar a través del teléfono, fue tan fuerte que tuvo que alejarlo de su oído por un momento y luego volvió a preguntar pero no hubo respuesta - **Voz del Fuego... ¿estas ahí?** \- se oyó un grito y la llamada se corto, observo el celular por unos segundos y luego lo guardo con muchas preguntas rondando por su cabeza.

Eran exactamente las 6 de la tarde y el sol empezaba a esconderse tiñendo el cielo de color sangre, en la prisión de máxima seguridad en medio del desierto el general Huge Spector observaba con una siniestra sonrisa a todos los estudiantes de la vieja escuela e Canterlot que fueron encerrados a la fuerza por ordenes del gobierno, ahora estaban todos en una fila horizontal mirando de frente y rodeados por un grupo de militares en un campo de tierra extenso dentro de gigantesco complejo, todos se veían terriblemente asustados, algunos temblaban y otros solo se limitaban a sollozar en silencio, quien sabe a que tipo de torturas estuvieron expuestos al tener que compartir sus celdas con criminales peligrosos.

\- **Excelente** \- dijo el general cruzado de brazos mientras una camioneta del ejercito se estacionaba a su lado y de ella bajaba Flash Sentry vistiendo un uniforme militar sin casco, dos soldados lo escoltaron hasta quedar al lado de Huge Spector quien hizo un gesto y uno de ellos le entrego su rifle cargado, lo tomo con la mirada fría e inexpresiva y por un segundo sus ojos volvieron a soltar un pequeño brillo verde apenas visible - **ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer niño, este será tu primera prueba, demuestra que tienes agallas.**

Flash dio unos pasos al frente y los soldados arrastraron a uno de los estudiantes hasta quedar en frente suyo, era un joven de piel azul claro al igual que su cabello pero de un tono mucho mas oscuro, en lo mas profundo de su mente Flash pudo reconocerlo, pertenecía al grupo ecológico de su escuela, no se hablaban mucho pero aun así era su compañero de clases y habían compartido trabajos grupales.

_**BANG!**_

Desgraciadamente solo podía recordar, nada mas, ya no tenía control de su cuerpo ni de sus acciones, apunto a su cabeza y jalo del gatillo sin dudarlo mientras el cuerpo caía inerte al piso con un hueco en la frente.

\- **Muy bien** \- el general de piel anaranjado aplaudió satisfecho - **que pase el siguiente.**

Ahora arrastraron a un muchacho de piel lila y cabello negro, tenía un par de lentes cuadrados pero al levantar la mirada observo que uno de ellos estaba roto, apenas lo pudo reconocer ya que el miedo había desfigurado su rostro pero aun así lo recordaba, era un joven intelectual que por un buen tiempo lo ayudo con su banda en lo que era el tema de mantenimiento de los equipos y otras cosas que ninguno de ellos sabía como manejar, un buen amigo en su momento.

_**BANG!**_

Volvió a jalar del gatillo matándolo en el acto pero esta ves algo diferente había ocurrido, su rostro ya no era frío e inexpresivo, estaba apretando los dientes y sus ojos reflejaban algo de frustración cosa que llamo la atención de Huge Spector pero al final no le dio importancia.

\- **¿Que diablos esperan? EL SIGUIENTE!**

Y así pasaron uno por uno, cada estudiante al que arrastraban terminaba con un tiro en la cabeza, Flash vio muchos rostros conocidos, algunos mas cercanos que otros y a pesar de que no podía evitar disparar su rostro cada ves se tornaba mas desesperante hasta el punto que era imposible ignorarlo. Faltaban pocos ya, el próximo blanco era un joven corpulento de piel crema y cabello color turquesa, levanto la mirada y por primera ves en toda la masacre el brazo de Flash empezó a temblar.

\- **Ba... Bass... Tr... Trohb** \- dijo con un terrible tartamudeo mientras lagrimas empezaban a caer de su rostro al reconocer a su viejo compañero de la banda que ahora lo observaba con la misma confusión que él.

\- **¿Flash?... amigo... ¿que estas haciendo?** \- las lagrimas caían cada ves mas rápido mientras el general se acercaba furioso y le gritaba al oído.

\- **¡ERES UN MARICA! DEMUESTRA QUE TIENES AGALLAS Y MATA A ESE MALDITO!** \- el brazo de Flash no paraba de temblar.

\- **Bass...**

_**BANG!**_

\- **¡INÚTIL!** \- jalo del gatillo pero en el ultimo momento corrió el arma dándole al suelo cosa que hizo enfurecer al general - **SI QUIERES VIVIR DEMUESTRA QUE SIRVES PARA ALGO! NO TE ATREVAS A DECEPCIONARME!**

\- **BASS!**

\- **FLASH!**

_**BANG!**_

Finalmente a pesar de su resistencia el disparo dio directo en la cabeza del joven de cabello color turquesa, su cuerpo cayo al igual que los demás pero su mirada no reflejaba temor sino impresión al ser sido asesinado por quien fue su mejor amigo, los soldados lo levantaron y lo apilaron junto con el resto de los cadáveres. Flash Sentry dejo de temblar pero las lagrimas continuaban cayendo por su rostro al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes.

\- **¡El que sigue!** \- grito Huge Spector aun molesto por la resistencia del joven de cabello azul.

Los estudiantes continuaron pasando y las balas seguían su curso, cada ves la montaña de cadáveres se hacía mas grande y el corazón del joven mas frío pero en el momento que vio por ultima ves a su amigo una parte de su conciencia despertó llevándolo a recordar aquellos días en los que todo parecía normal y como fue que de un momento a otro se convirtió en un infierno.

\- **"Aun lo recuerdo"** \- pensaba Flash Sentry en su interior mientras que por fuera continuaba apretando el gatillo sin piedad - **"todo era perfecto, mis amigos y yo estábamos muy entusiasmados con nuestra banda, hubo muchos cambios pero al final Bass Trhob y Hudson Blues siempre estaban a mi lado, finalmente apareció alguien que nos enseñara todo aquello que significaba formar parte de un grupo musical y llegar lejos, nos estuvo enseñando y nos dijo que necesitamos un miembro mas, entonces metió a Rev Drums, tenía mucho talento pero solo duro un par de meses antes de renunciar a causa de su orgullo, aun así estábamos nosotros tres y las cosas iban de maravilla, el concurso de talentos estaba cerca y a diferencia de los demás un grupo de cazadores de talentos estarían ahí buscando algo novedoso, era la oportunidad perfecta... pero nunca ocurrió, la escuela cerró, perdimos la oportunidad y a partir de ese momento todo se fue al diablo, Rev Drums resulto ser un maldito y abuso de Twilight en una fiesta, las cosas cada ves se ponían peor y todo culmino con la llegada de los militares, no pude hacer nada para defender a Twilight ni a sus amigas, lo ultimo que recuerdo de ellas es que fueron secuestradas por esos malditos y ahora... ahora estoy aquí, no se como llegué a esto ni porque es que no puedo controlarlo, lo único que se es que me duele, me duele hacer esto y trato de resistirme pero todo parece inútil, en serio lo siento... lo siento tanto"** \- una ultima lagrima cayo por su rostro y nuevamente recupero la misma mirada inexpresiva con el ligero brillo verde en sus ojos.

\- **Muy bien niño** \- dijo Huge Spector aplaudiendo - **así me gusta, ya solo queda una, termina con esto para empezar con el entrenamiento real.**

Los soldados empujaron a la ultima sobreviviente, era una joven de piel gris y cabello rubio, estaba sollozando en voz baja hasta que levantó la mirada encontrándose frente a frente con el arma de Flash quien la observo directamente a los ojos notando que estos eran viscos y estaban rojos por el llanto, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos incluso Huge pensó que no le iba a disparar cosa que lo llevó a fruncir el ceño de nuevo, el silencio se hizo demasiado largo hasta que el general perdió la paciencia.

\- **Es una orden... ¡HASLO!**

_**BANG!**_

**(...)**

Fuera del gigantesco complejo militar, a muchos metros de distancia en medio del desierto un hombre de piel azul claro vestido con un saco marrón escuchaba el sonido del ultimo disparo con gran nostalgia en su rostro, bajo la mirada y se puso un sombrero de ala corta negro mientras apretaba con fuerza un colgante con la forma de un ojo dorado que estaba en su cuello, se dio la media vuelta y camino unos cuantos pasos por el enorme campo de arena hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- **Pareces deprimido** \- el extraño del sombrero negro se giro para ver quien le había hablado y se encontró cara a cara con un hombre un poco mayor que él de piel blanca y cabello dorado que vestía un saco parecido al suyo pero de color crema - **eso es raro en los que tienen el cargo de Observadores** \- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- **Veo que eres un extranjero como yo** \- contesto ajustándose el sombrero y devolviendole la sonrisa - **¿que cargo tienes?**

\- **¿Que?... ¿Acaso no me reconoces?** \- el observador de piel azul entrecerró los ojos y se llevo una mano a la barbilla pensativo.

\- **Lo siento, no creo que nos hayamos cruzado en alguna misión anteriormente.**

\- **Has un poco de memoria, nos conocimos hace casi dos años en un mundo Equestre** \- lo observo mas de cerca y luego abrió los ojos como platos.

**\- ¡Eres el aprendiz de Cuentista!**

\- **El mismo.**

\- **Pero... ¿que haces en este lugar?**

\- **Tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver aquí, este mundo es de mucho interés para la orden aunque no lo creas** \- camino hasta quedar a su lado aun sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos - **aun detecto nostalgia en tu rostro, ¿que es lo que estabas observando hace un rato?**

\- **Lo siento, el joven que esta en esa prisión fue un gran amigo mío en el mundo que habite en mi vida pasada.**

\- **Olvide que los humanos de este sitio tienen una contraparte poni al otro lado de un misterioso espejo de cristal que si mal no recuerdo fue destruido hace poco.**

\- **Así es... ¿y que es lo que la orden considera tan importante en este mundo como para enviar a alguien como tu?**

\- **Me temo que eso es confidencial, mi maestro el Cuentista me pidió que te preguntara como van las cosas** \- empezaron a caminar por el desierto.

\- **Aun no e solicitado el reporte de mis subordinados, hace un día desperté en Equestria con ordenes de advertir a King Sombra y todavía no he podido contactarme con ellos.**

\- **Ya veo, ¿y pudiste advertirle?**

\- **Si claro** \- gruño sarcásticamente - **como si un unicornio casi omnipotente con complejo de dios escuchara a un simple poni terrestre que viene a decirle que todo su poder se ira en su contra en cualquier momento, ¿en serio pensaron que me creería?... a veces no entiendo las decisiones de los de arriba.**

\- **No estamos para juzgar, recuerda la plegaria de los Observadores.**

\- **Lo se, lo repito muy seguido últimamente** \- volvió a apretar su colgante - **hablando de eso, también siento algo de nostalgia en ti, ¿que es lo que te inquieta de este mundo?** \- el hombre de piel blanca lo observo por unos segundos y luego empezó a reír en voz baja.

\- **Vaya que eres intuitivo, como te dije tengo asuntos pendientes aquí** \- se detuvieron por un segundo y observo el horizonte con seriedad, luego volvió su mirada al otro extranjero y sonrió - **¿te gustaría escuchar un cuento?**

\- **Ja! un cuento de un aprendiz de Cuentista... no me lo perdería por nada** \- ambos empezaron a caminar de nuevo y el hombre de piel blanca saco las manos de los bolsillos de su saco revelando que sus muñecas llevaban un par de brazaletes de espinas.

\- **No hay lugar como el hogar** \- lanzo un profundo suspiro y se perdieron en el desierto.

En la casa de los extranjeros Twilight y Fluttershy estaban sentadas en silencio completamente solas en la habitación de enfermería ya que Grace estuvo hablando con ellas poniendolas al tanto de la situación que no era para nada agradable, lo ultimo que les dijo fue que descansaran antes de que llegaran el resto de sus amigas pero a pesar de eso Twilight seguía perdida en sus pensamientos con una mirada fría que incluso empezaba a inquietar a Fluttershy.

\- **Twilight** \- dijo con su voz exageramente tímida - **¿estas bien?** \- no hubo respuesta, al menos por un par de minutos luego fue Twilight quien empezó la conversación.

\- **¿Recuerdas la fiesta Fluttershy?**

**\- ¿Que?**

**\- La fiesta a la que me llevaron luego de que cerrara la escuela.**

\- **Si... lo recuerdo** \- bajo la mirada apenada ya que esa fue una noche muy dolorosa para todas mas para Twilight.

\- **Antes me costaba recordarlo, de hecho no recordaba nada** \- apretó las sabanas con fuerza - **pero ahora lo recuerdo, solo escenas borrosas pero mas que suficiente para saber que fue lo que paso realmente esa noche.**

\- **¿De que hablas?** \- Twilight se levanto y camino por la habitación buscando algo en particular - **¿que estas haciendo? me asustas.**

\- **Debe de haber algo por aquí** \- abrió un closet de ropa vacío y arranco la fina vara de metal que servía para colgar las perchas - **esto es perfecto** \- se volteó y observo a Fluttershy con una frialdad increíble sosteniendo la vara de metal.

\- **Twilight... en serio me asustas ¿que piensas hacer con eso?**

\- **No puedo tener a este bebe** \- camino hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño y antes de cerrarla observo a Fluttershy - **tu tampoco deberías.**

\- **No me atrevería** \- dijo empezando a caer en la desesperación y sosteniendo su vientre - **tal ves fue una experiencia traumatica, pero matarlo sería como matar una parte de mi, Twilight no lo hagas, tu no eres así.**

\- **La vida me ha quitado todo lo que tenía en Equestria y también lo esta haciendo aquí, no voy a formar parte de ese sucio juego cuando puedo encargarme de algunas cosas... como esta** \- observo la delgada vara de acero - **me niego a aceptar este destino ni pienso permitir que alguien mas tenga que sufrirlo, es lo mejor para todos** \- volvió a mirar a su asustada amiga - **no intentes detenerme** \- cerro la puerta con fuerza dejando a Fluttershy muy alterada sin saber que hacer ante las oscuras intenciones de su amiga.

.

.

.

**/watch?v=biPxOebxBfw**


	28. Algo a que aferrarme

**26\. Algo a que aferrarme.**

Eran exactamente las 6:30 de la tarde en el mundo humano y la situación era exageramente critica para las portadoras de la Honestidad, Generosidad y Risa quienes junto con Night Song y tres extranjeros iban camino a su hogar cuando fueron detenidos por los policías en medio de la autopista ya que estaban siendo buscados por el asalto al hospital psiquiátrico. Por suerte Blaze pudo escapar en el auto junto con las tres portadoras de la armonía siendo perseguido por dos patrullas mientras que Hard Knocker estaba en una situación mucho mas complicada.

\- **Hard...** \- dijo la enfermera de piel lila y cabello turquesa temblando un poco ya que era sostenida por el extranjero que estaba detrás suyo apuntándole con un arma en la cabeza - **¿seguro que esta es una buena idea?**

\- **No tenemos otra** \- dijo el hombre de piel rojo claro retrocediendo sin soltar a Night Song mientras un grupo de policías armados le apuntaban desde sus patrullas - **sigue temblando eso les hace pensar que voy en serio.**

\- **¡BAJA EL ARMA AHORA MISMO!** \- grito un policía con un altavoz mientras Hard ocultaba su rostros detrás del de Night Song.

\- **¿Como estas tan seguro que no van a dispararme?**

\- **Fácil... tú no estas en su lista negra, ademas esto solo es una coartada para que Blaze se aleje lo suficiente.**

**\- ¡SUELTA A LA JOVEN Y BAJA EL ARMA AHORA!** \- volvió a gritar el mismo oficial.

\- **Fue un placer conocerte Night.**

\- **¿Que?** \- Hard la hizo a un lado rápidamente y los policías empezaron a disparar a discreción pero todas las balas eran detenidas por un campo de fuerza de color rojo transparente mientras el extranjero sostenía su reloj de bolsillo.

\- **Corre con los policías e inventa cualquier cosa... y gracias por tu ayuda** \- los policías empezaron a recargar sus armas y Hard aprovecho el momento para desactivar el campo de fuerza y teletransportarse lejos de ese lugar.

\- **¿A donde se fue?** \- dijo un policía mientras que el resto se acercaba a Night Song y la ayudaban a levantarse.

\- **¿Se encuentra bien?**

\- **Si** \- la joven observo el lugar donde antes estaba Hard y se quedo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que el oficial llamo su atención.

\- **Tenemos que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, venga con nosotros.**

\- **Esta bien** \- dijo seriamente siendo escoltada por los oficiales sin poder evitar voltear a ver la mancha negra que estaba en el piso y a los oficiales que también la observaban confundidos.

Mientras tanto en la carretera Blaze conducía a toda velocidad esquivando autos en la ruta contraria perseguido por dos patrullas, a su lado estaba Light cargando sus armas y en el asiento trasero Applejack abrazaba con fuerza a sus dos amigas que estaban agachadas para no ser vistas.

\- **Tranquilas chicas** \- dijo Applejack sonriendoles - **ya e visto manejar a este tipo, confíen en él... AHHH!** \- el auto dio un giro violento provocando que las tres se fueron a un lado - **¿PUEDES TENER MAS CUIDADO?**

\- **Lo siento pero por si no te diste cuenta ya empezaron a dispararnos** \- grito Blaze sin despegar la mirada de la carretera - **necesito encontrar otra ruta... ya se** \- saco su celular y empezó a marcar un numero usando una sola mano para sostener el volante.

\- **¿Estas llamando mientras conduces? VAS A MATARNOS!... AHHHH!** \- gritaron las tres mientras el auto daba otro giro esquivando las balas de los policías.

\- **¡GRACE!** \- dijo el joven de piel amarillo con el teléfono en el oído - **¿estas ahí?**

\- **¿Estas loco?** \- dijo el joven del sombrero de vaquero quitandole el teléfono - **dame eso... ¿Grace? Soy Light ¿me oyes?**

\- **Te oigo perfectamente** \- respondió la joven de cabello ondulado desde su ubicación sentada frente a la computadora con los audífonos puestos - **se lo que me vas a pedir Hard me llamo hace un rato, estoy hackeando el mapa satelital dame unos segundos y podre guiarte.**

\- **No tengo ni un segundo Grace, estos tipos no me dan ni un respiro** \- respondió Blaze estirando el cuello.

\- **¡Lo tengo!** \- en la pantalla del computador se proyecto una cámara con vista desde el cielo, al hacer un acercamiento vio el auto de su compañero siendo perseguido por las dos patrullas - **escucha, esto te puede sonar loco pero es lo único que puedes hacer** \- Light puso el teléfono en el oído de su compañero.

\- **¿Mas loco que conducir mientras dos patrullas me disparan? VAMOS GRACE SUÉLTALO YA!**

\- **Hay un puente a 300 metros a tu derecha, si vas por ahí pasaras al lado de un río.**

**\- ¿Acaso piensas que salte?**

**\- Escucha lo que te digo antes de opinar, terminando el puente hay una pequeña entrada de tierra por la orilla del río, lo suficientemente angosta como para un auto, luego sigue mis pasos y te diré como sacártelos de encima.**

**\- ¿Esa cosa me lleva a algún lugar?**

\- **¡SOLO HASLO!**

\- **De acuerdo** \- giro a la derecha y efectivamente al terminar el puente había una angosta ruta de tierra que bordeada el acantilado, volvió a girar y las patrullas lo siguieron el fila una detrás de otra - **ya estoy aquí Grace... ¿que hago ahora?**

\- **Ahora solo tienes que...**

\- **¡AL DIABLO!** \- la interrumpió Light - **ahora me encargo yo** \- colgó el teléfono y se ajusto en sombrero con una sonrisa mientras levantaba sus características pistolas colt peacemaker.

\- **¡LIGHT IDIOTA!** \- abrió la puerta y subió hasta el techo del auto, uno de los policías le apunto desde la ventana pero antes de que pudiera disparar su arma salio volando y lo mismo paso con el que iba detrás suyo.

\- **Nunca fallo** \- las armas de Light echaban humo mientras apuntaba a los neumáticos delanteros del patrulla que estaba detrás y los volaba de un tiro, luego apunto a la otra e hizo lo mismo - **¡ESO ES!... espera... O NO!** \- las dos patrullas perdieron estabilidad y cayeron al río con los policías dentro - **BLAZE... detén el auto, ya no nos persiguen.**

\- **¿Que?**

**\- ¿QUE DETENGAS ESTA JODIDA COSA?**

\- **Si piensas hacer lo que creo estas completamente loco, esos tipos intentan matarnos.**

\- **Olvídalo, voy solo** \- se saco el sombrero y se lo puso en la cabeza a Applejack de forma algo tosca.

\- **OYE!** \- la joven campirana se quejo por un momento y luego se acomodo el sombrero y vio la cara sonriente del extranjero - **¿que me miras?**

\- **Nada, solo que te queda bien el sombrero.**

\- **¿Ah?... gracias supongo, yo solía llevar uno también.**

\- **Cuídalo hasta que regrese** \- se quito el saco marrón quedando solo con su camiseta gris - **es muy importante para mí** \- se lanzo al río con el auto aun en movimiento.

\- **LIGHT!** \- grito Blaze mirando por el espejo retrovisor como su compañero nadaba hasta los autos caídos y sacaba a los oficiales inconscientes llevándolos hasta la orilla - **¿quien rayos es ese tipo?**

\- **Es Luz entre la Oscuridad tonto** \- dijo Pinkie Pie saltando al asiento delantero con su característica sonrisa - **les dijo su nombre apenas llegaron ¿ya te olvidaste?**

\- **No me refería a eso Pinkie** \- dijo el joven lanzando un profundo suspiro y bajando la velocidad al mismo tiempo que observaba una salida que conectaba ese camino con otra autopista - **¿se encuentran todas bien?**

\- **A excepción de mi peinado... estamos bien** \- dijo Rarity provocando que todos empezaran a reírse.

\- **Que bueno tenerte de regreso Rarity** \- Applejack abrazo a su amiga con un brazo mientras Pinkie Pie sacaba la cabeza por la ventana y observaba a la distancia como Light salía del agua escupiendo un poco y le hacía un gesto con la mano siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- **¡Ahí esta!** \- grito agitando un brazo en el aire.

\- **Pinkie vuelve al auto, si otra patrulla nos llega a pescar estamos muertos, tenemos que adelantarnos él estará bien.**

\- **También es bueno tenerte de vuelta Pinkie** \- dijo Applejack sonriendole desde el asiento trasero - **espero que Twilight este bien.**

**(...)**

En la casa de los extranjeros, un joven de piel crema y cabello castaño estaba en la armería cargando sus dos pistolas Beretta 92 llevando una katana en su cintura, Grace abrió la puerta y entro bastante agitada.

\- **¡Swift!... Hard necesita tu ayuda y rápido.**

\- **Voy para allá** \- salio de la armería y se paro en medio de la sala sacando su reloj de bolsillo - **dime sus coordenadas, tal ves el mecanismo tenga suficiente energía como para llevarme hasta allá.**

\- **Lo tengo** \- contesto la joven ya sentada frente a la computadora - **ven a ver esto** \- Swift se acerco a la computadora y vio el mapa de la ciudad en el que estaba marcada la ubicación de su compañero.

\- **No esta tan lejos, vamos a ver hasta donde me lleva esta cosa** \- sostuvo su reloj de bolsillo y puso un dedo sobre el botón - **veo que los demás ya están cerca, asegúrate que las portadoras estén bien, que lastima que me perderé el reencuentro** \- apretó el botón y desapareció en un haz de luz.

\- **Ten cuidado.**

\- **¡ÁNGELES!** \- se escucho una voz chillona desde el segundo piso.

\- **¿Fluttershy?** \- se levanto de su silla y vio a la portadora de la Bondad bajando las escaleras terriblemente perturbada, corrió y abrazo a Grace con fuerza mientras lloraba desconsoladamente - **Fluttershy ¿que te pasa?**

\- **Es Twilight... tienes que detenerla por favor** \- respondió con los ojos bañados en lagrimas y gran desesperación en su mirada.

\- **¿Que pasa con Twilight?**

\- **Lo va a matar... va a matar a su bebe.**

\- **¿QUE?!**

La noche estaba apunto de caer y un helicóptero negro sobrevolaba un bosque hasta quedar en frente de una imponente mansión, se estaciono y al cabo de unos segundos una mujer de cabello color verde esmeralda bajo muy agitada y camino con un aire de molestia hasta quedar en frente de las rejas donde fue atendida por los guardias.

\- **Identifíquese por favor** \- dijo un guardia parándose entre ella y la reja.

\- **Soy Crysalis gobernante de las tierras del desierto** \- contesto de muy mal carácter - **díganle a su ama que tengo que hablar con ella ahora mismo.**

\- **Un momento** \- saco un comunicador e intercambio unas cuantas palabras con su compañero, al cabo de dos minutos ya estaba abriendo una entrada dejándola pasar.

\- **Ya era hora** \- dijo Crysalis pasando de largo por los jardines rumbo a la mansión principal - **"mas le vale a ese demonio tener una buena explicación para todo esto"** \- pensó para si misma deteniéndose frente a la puerta y tocando el interruptor de timbre, a los pocos segundos se abrió y fue recibida por dos hombres vestidos elegantemente portando una mascara blanca con rayas negras - **llevenme con su ama ahora** \- los Mislead Appear no respondieron simplemente empezaron a caminar por la enorme mansión con Crysalis detrás suyo hasta llegar a una puerta de oro con el símbolo de un eclipse solar en el medio - **tengo que hablar a solas con ella, gracias por su atención** \- entro sola al extenso salón real y camino por la alfombra roja hasta quedar en frente del trono donde Luna estaba sentada con un vestido azul largo revisando unos papeles y en una mesa a su costado estaba el famoso yelmo oscuro.

\- **Te ves muy impaciente Crysalis** \- dijo la mujer de piel y cabello azul cerrando su libro - **¿que quieres discutir ahora?**

\- **Me entere de tu trato con Duncan, ¿sabes en lo que te estas metiendo?**

**\- ¿Acaso crees que no se con el tipo de gente que trabajo?**

\- **Ese hombre definitivamente no es de confiar, conozco su historia a la perfección, a traicionado a todos los que se han cruzado en su camino exprimiendo hasta la ultima gota de sangre para su propio beneficio.**

**\- Lo se** \- dijo con tono aburrido.

\- **¿Y aun así estas haciendo tratos con él?**

**\- Ha estado trabajando con nosotros desde antes de mi regreso a este mundo, yo no fui quien empezó todo pero sabes que puedo terminarlo cuando quiera.**

\- **Entonces te recomiendo cerrarlo ya mismo, la junta es mañana, ¿te das cuenta lo que hace? él esta con el gobernador, conmigo y contigo al mismo tiempo, por supuesto que no sabe nada de nuestro trato, aun así ya estaba planeando la forma de traicionarme si no fuera porque se perfectamente lo que piensa cosa que él se niega a creer... además, no lo entiendo, creí que había engañado a ese sirviente tuyo que se hacía pasar por terrorista.**

\- **Todo estaba planeado desde el principio, ese hombre que empezaron a llamar Mislead Appear es un símbolo, un símbolo que siembra temor y confusión tanto en la población como en el gobierno, por tres años fue una plaga que ni el mismo gobernador podía controlar, nosotros implantamos en miedo con su imagen y ahora el gobierno lo hace con sus reglas usando como excusa al mismo hombre enmascarado que presumen muerto pero se lo ocultan a la población para hacer de las suyas, así la gente va cayendo ante el control de la oscuridad victimas de sus propios temores y necesidades emocionales, es así como ganamos terreno.**

\- **Interesante... ya veo como funciona, pero de todas formas mañana es el momento en el que se cierran todos los tratos y así como lo conozco lo que ese hombre hará sera estar del lado del mas poderoso, yo no tengo tanta influencia como Frank Sutler y nadie sabe siquiera de tu existencia por lo que ya sabemos a quien va a apoyar.**

\- **También lo se y ya estoy preparada para eso, además él sabe tan bien como nosotras que Frank esta prácticamente acorralado** \- se levanto de su trono y bajo las escaleras - **sígueme** \- ambas caminaron por el gigantesco y amplio salón hasta quedar en frente de una puerta que llevaba a unos pasillos, continuo hablando mientras seguían su recorrido - **la verdad que todos esos tratos y acuerdos políticos me son indiferentes ya que mi influencia y poder van mas allá de eso pero debo de admitir que es muy importante para mantener las cosas calmadas** \- se detuvieron frente a una puerta entonces Luna saco una llave y la abrió - **dejemos de hablar de asuntos que ya están resueltos y ocupémonos de aquello que todavía no hemos controlado.**

\- **¿Te refieres a esos extranjeros de los que me hablaste?**

\- **Es hora de intercambiar un poco mas de información** \- entraron a una habitación de color rojo y vacía donde lo único que había era una vitrina al fondo con un libro dentro - **yo te contare todo lo que se sobre los miembros de la orden y tu me dirás todo lo que sabes de esos elementos de la armonía, ¿de acuerdo?**

\- **Me parece bien** \- ambas caminaron hasta el medio de la habitación y se miraron frente a frente.

\- **Entonces... ¿de que son capaces esos artefactos?** \- Luna se cruzo de brazos y la observo desafiante creando algo de tensión en el ambiente.

\- **Pueden eliminar la maldad en los corazones de las criaturas, todo aquello que no puede ser purificado es petrificado.**

\- **Ya veo... to toca preguntar.**

\- **¿De que son capaces estos extranjeros?**

\- **Los miembros de la orden tienen gran entrenamiento y armamento de su parte pero hasta ese punto solo son simples humanos con grandes conocimientos, un grupo de insectos sin valor, su arma mas poderosa y exclusiva son unos relojes llamados mecanismos de la armonía que les permiten hacer magia usando solo sus conocimientos pero hace un tiempo encontré la forma de bloquearlos.**

\- **¿Cual es esa forma?**

\- **Me toca preguntar** \- Crysalis frunció el ceño y se quedo callada - **¿de donde vienen los elementos de la armonía? Tengo entendido que no son de este mundo.**

\- **Lo único que se es que vienen del otro lado del espejo de cristal que estaba ubicado en el antiguo monumento de la escuela que solía dirigir la persona que estas usando como recipiente, no tengo mas información de ese mundo.**

\- **Que lastima, responderé a tu ultima pregunta, solo yo y mi gente podemos inhabilitar el funcionamiento de los mecanismos de la armonía, de hecho podemos hacerlo con cualquier tipo de magia incluso ahora mismo lo estoy haciendo contigo... ¿por casualidad no sientes que tu habilidad extrasensorial ha disminuido?** \- la mujer de cabello verde esmeralda la observo con desconfianza limitándose a guardar silencio - **también podemos bloquear el funcionamiento de cualquier tecnología,** **mi turno, ¿que sabes de las portadoras de esos artefactos? ¿que conexión tienen con ellos?**

\- **Eso es lo mas importante, los elementos de la armonía no funcionan sin unas portadoras, se vuelven inútiles, cada elemento representa una cualidad que debe contrastar a la perfección con su portadora, esta conexión solo se pierde si la portadora renuncia a su poder o muere, en ese caso tendrá que ser reemplazada por alguien con las mismas cualidades.**

\- **Interesante** \- se llevo una mano a la barbilla - **has tu pregunta.**

\- **¿Cual es el origen de tu poder?** \- Luna se mostró sorprendida ante esa pregunta - **me dijiste que responderías cualquier cosa.**

\- **Que curioso que lo preguntes** \- sonrió y se volvió a cruzar de brazos - **eso es algo que me gustaría responderte con mas detalle cuando llegue cierto invitado que estoy esperando.**

\- **¿Que?**

\- **Hay alguien en camino al que le tengo que explicar lo mismo y sería bueno que nos acompañaras, pero tienes que esperar un poco mas.**

\- **No hay problema... te toca.**

\- **Ya que preguntaste acerca de mi poder me gustaría que me hablaras acerca del tuyo.**

\- **Todo lo que se es gracias a los conocimientos que herede de mis ancestros, ellos tenían una fuerte conexión con la naturaleza y con los espíritus que la gobernaban, una conexión que se fue quebrando gracias al avance de la tecnología y el progreso de la humanidad, muy pronto no quedara nada de ella pero gracias a esto fue que desarrollaron un tipo de magia que las personas de la ciudad conocen como brujería** \- se levanto el cabello con ambas manos y saco un pequeño frasco que colgaba de su cuello enseñándoselo a Luna - **aunque no lo creas tengo mas de 300 años gracias a esto, agua de una fuente muy especial de ubicación completamente desconocida, fue un regalo de mis antepasados pero eso no es lo que importa, con todos los años que tengo e visto como la tierra va muriendo a causa de sus habitantes y sus asquerosas costumbres... ¿ahora entiendes porque nuestros objetivos son casi los mismos?**

\- **Somos de una naturaleza completamente distinta pero curiosamente coincidimos en muchas cosas, los humanos son basura... puedes hacer una ultima pregunta.**

\- **Esto es solo por curiosidad... ¿de donde vienen esos extranjeros?** \- Luna entrecerró los ojos y se dio media vuelta caminando hasta la vitrina donde reposaba el libro.

\- **Son sacados de sus tumbas, sin embargo el origen de esas tumbas ni siquiera yo lo se** \- puso una mano sobre el vidrio frío - **pero también me gustaría saberlo** \- abrió la puerta y saco el libro entregándoselo a Crysalis - **ten.**

\- **¿Que es esto?** \- respondió observando la portada, una espada y una pluma cruzadas.

\- **Es algo que le arranque a uno de ellos durante un combate, por desgracia no puedo leerlo por lo que me gustaría que me hicieras el favor** \- Crysalis estuvo a punto de abrirlo nerviosa.

\- **¿Por que no puedes hacerlo? ¿Acaso te pasara algo?**

\- **La ultima ves que lo intente tenía una trampa que me elimino por mil años, pero dudo que pase lo mismo contigo, además no puedo entender el idioma** \- Crysalis abrió el libro lentamente y observo su contenido con gran curiosidad en sus ojos - **¿y bien? ¿que es?**

\- **Lo lamento, tampoco entiendo nada de esto** \- corrió pagina por pagina pero las letras cambiaban cada tanto - **son distintos idiomas, ninguno de ellos esta dentro de mis conocimientos y eso es lo que mas me inquieta** \- ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos - **esto es todo, a pesar de todos los idiomas que manejo aquí no hay nada que pueda comprender,** **es como si fuera de otro mundo.**

\- **¿Que?... fíjate mas adelante.**

\- **No hay nada mas, solo paginas en blanco, espera.**

\- **¿Que pasa?**

\- **Hay dos paginas cuyo contenido a sido tachado, pero eso no es lo extraño, la tinta** \- paso un dedo sobre la hoja manchada completamente de negro - **esta casi fresca, es como si la hubieran marcado recientemente.**

\- **Eso es imposible, nadie tiene acceso a este libro a parte de mi.**

\- **¿Estas segura que ninguno de tus subordinados se ha pasado por aquí?** \- Luna entrecerró los ojos y luego le arrancho el libro guardándolo.

\- **Increíble,** **el único instrumento capaz de decirme algo sobre estos tipos y resulta que ni una bruja de mas de 300 años y conocimientos ancestrales es capaz de traducirlo -** Crysalis frunció el ceño ofendida por ese comentario - **pero no importa, ahora mi problema son los elementos de la armonía, mientras esas cosas estén en este lado del espejo corro peligro, para colmo esos malditos de la orden parecen estar interesados en ellos ya que se atrevieron a entrar y rescatar a una de las portadoras, seguramente saben que es lo único que puede detenerme** \- apretó los puños con fuerza dándole la espalda a Crysalis.

\- **Es aquí donde pongo mi parte** \- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

\- **¿Que quieres decir?** \- se giro para verla de frente.

\- **En este momento tengo bajo mi control a un joven que puede servir de carnada para atraparlas, es un amigo suyo muy cercano a ellas.**

\- **¿Que tan cercano?**

**\- Solo digamos que confían mucho en él, si sabes mover bien tus fichas incluso podríamos usarlo para alejarlas de esos extranjeros y traerlas de vuelta.**

\- **¿Que quieres a cambio de eso?**

\- **Ya lo discutimos, tenemos el mismo objetivo** \- estiro la mano esperando un apretón - **solo quiero saber que puedo confiar en ti y por supuesto tú podrás confiar en mi... ¿que dices?** \- Luna sonrió con malicia y estrecho su mano.

\- **Hecho** \- soltaron sus manos y continuaron hablando sin darse cuenta que detrás de la puerta recostado de espaldas sobre la pared uno de los hombres que portaba la famosa mascara blanca estaba escuchando todo atentamente - **ahora solo me queda encontrar la forma de regresarlos a su mundo de origen.**

\- **¿Ya has pensado en algo?**

\- **Bueno, hay una estudiante de secundaria que también viene de ese mundo, su nombre es Sunset Shimmer y por lo que tengo en estos recuerdos ella sabe de ese espejo mas que nadie, ahora esta en la cárcel y se niega a hablar pero ya me encargare de que la hagan cooperar, de hecho voy a hacer una llamada ahora mismo.**

El Mislead Appear se levanto y empezó a caminar por los pasillos en silencio total, detrás de su mascara lo único que se podían ver era un par de ojos negros formando una mirada tan fría como si se tratara de un cadáver, a los pocos segundos que se alejo doblando en una esquina Luna y Crysalis abandonaron la habitación caminando por el lado contrario sin saber que todo el tiempo las estuvo escuchando.

\- **¿Exactamente cuando falta para que llegue tu invitado?** \- dijo Crysalis mirando su reloj de pulsera - **ya se esta haciendo un poco tarde.**

\- **No creo que se demore** \- saco un teléfono celular de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido azul y empezó a marcar un numero - **hola... habla Luna** \- Crysalis la observaba hablar por teléfono sin poder escuchar lo que decía el otro interlocutor - **exacto, es sobre la joven de la que les hable el otro día... Sunset Shimmer, así es, me gustaría que ¿como es que le dicen?... eso, ¿podrían "ablandarla" un poco? ya que pienso hacerle una visita pasado mañana y no quiero que sea en vano como la ultima ves... perfecto** \- colgó el teléfono con una siniestra sonrisa.

\- **¿Ya esta?**

\- **Vamos a tener que esperar unos días por esa información solo espero que valga la pena... salgamos afuera, siento que nuestro invitado esta cerca.**

Ya eran las 7:30 pm, estaba oscureciendo y en un campo de tierra lleno de autos abandonados un coche se estacionaba y de él bajaba un joven de piel amarillo pálido junto con las tres portadoras, Blaze camino hasta la cochera y empezó a buscar algo entre las cosas mientras Applejack lo observaba extrañada.

\- **¿Que estas buscando en el auto de Night Song?** \- dijo la joven campirana ajustándose el sombrero que le encargo Light.

\- **Vamos debe de estar por aquí** \- susurro entre dientes para si mismo - **¡lo tengo!** \- saco un bidón de gasolina y empezó a descargar todo su contenido por el interior y el exterior del auto.

\- **HEY! ¿Que haces con su auto?** \- pregunto Rarity confundida - **¿acaso piensas quemarlo?**

\- **Estoy borrando la evidencia** \- saco un encendedor de su bolsillo - **ahora aléjense todo lo que puedan.**

**\- ¿Como vamos a volver a casa?**

\- **A pie, no estamos muy lejos como mucho llegaremos en una hora o tal ves un poco mas** \- lanzo el encendedor y el auto se prendió en llamas.

\- **Wow** \- dijo Pinkie Pie observando el auto encendido un tanto sorprendida - **Night te va a matar por eso.**

\- **Se lo pagaremos de alguna forma** \- se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar con las tres portadoras detrás suyo - **el toque de queda empieza a las nueve, dudo que haya algún militar por esta zona ahora y la gente ya empieza a encerrarse en sus hogares, prácticamente tenemos el camino libre.**

**(...)**

Media hora mas tarde en un callejón oscuro un montón de cuerpos estaban desparramados por el piso y otros tantos metidos en tachos de basura, todos aparentemente inconscientes aunque con algunas heridas de cortes y golpes, en medio de todo un hombre de piel roja estaba parado de espaldas a un joven de piel crema que sostenía una katana, los dos estaban intactos aunque la espada del segundo estaba manchada con sangre.

\- **Entonces dime** \- dijo Swift agitando su espada desparramando la sangre sobre el piso y enfundandola - **¿de donde diablos salieron estos tipos?**

\- **Lo siento** \- respondió Hard encendiendo un cigarrillo - **creo que me teletransporte al lugar incorrecto.**

\- **¿No pudiste simplemente escapar?**

\- **Estos pandilleros tenían acorralados a un grupo de adolescentes, no quise llegar tan lejos solo intente hablar como lo haría una persona normal pero aparentemente reconocieron mi rostro y el precio que tiene mi cabeza cosa que no me esperaba, tampoco me imagine que llamarían a sus amigos... ni que fueran tantos** \- escupió un poco de humo al aire - **ellos me siguieron a mi, tuvieron suerte que hoy me siento piadoso solo los tosté un poco.**

\- **Tu y Blaze ya no pueden andar por ahí como si nada** \- Swift observo a los cuerpos inconscientes y noto que algunos tenían quemaduras - **parece que a alguien le gusta jugar con fuego -** rió sarcásticamente **\- Grace me dijo que también fuiste un poni en tu vida pasada, no sabía que los Equestres fueran capaces de desatar este tipo de crueldad.**

\- **Lo dice el que lleva 30 años cortando cabezas con su espada, no me hagas reír Ojos Rápidos** \- tiro el cigarro al piso y lo aplasto - **los humanos no son los únicos acostumbrados al derramamiento de sangre, no existen los mundos perfectos y si algún día llegas a despertar en uno mándame una postal.**

\- **Olvídalo, tenemos que regresar, Light y los demás ya deben de estar ahí con el resto de las portadoras** \- los dos abandonaron el callejón mientras un par de pandilleros despertaban bastante mareados y adoloridos.

Mientras tanto en el bosque dos hombres estaban sentados frente a una fogata encendida debajo de un gran árbol para protegerse de la lluvia, uno de ellos era de color blanco con cabello dorado y el otro era de color azul claro con un sombrero de ala corta negro, este ultimo se aferraba a su saco marrón debido a la baja temperatura del lugar.

\- **Entonces dime ¿que tal se llevan tus nuevos subordinados?** \- dijo el hombre de cabello dorado estirando las manos al fuego para calentarse dejando ver un par de brazaletes de espinas que se incrustaban en sus muñecas.

\- **Todos son muy buenos tipos, contando que tres de mis estudiantes están en el equipo me facilita mucho el trabajo, con algo de suerte Luz entre la Oscuridad se asegurara que no maten a Corazón Mecánico** \- ambos rieron por ese comentario - **han sido mis estudiantes mas especiales en décadas, son como las dos caras de una misma moneda.**

\- **He oído hablar de ese chico al que llaman Light, su historial en combate es increíble, lastima que ni siquiera puede hacer levitar algo con magia.**

\- **Le intente enseñar pero a veces no se si no entiende o simplemente no le interesa, es bastante despreocupado** \- el Observador se fijo en los brazaletes del otro extranjero - **oye, no puedo evitar preguntar... ¿que son esas cosas que llevas en las muñecas?**

\- **¿Te refieres a estos? Son un regalo de mi mentor, lo usan todos sus aprendices, es por eso que nos llaman Espinas de la Orden, estas cosas tienen propiedades especiales como ese colgante con forma de ojo que le dan a ustedes los Observadores.**

**\- Parece muy doloroso** \- dijo un tanto asqueado.

\- **Hay dolores a los que vale la pena acostumbrarse, vivir es uno de ellos, si bien no todo en la vida es armonía y paz sobretodo para nosotros que tenemos que pelear la mayor parte del tiempo, pero aun así estamos vivos y hay momentos por los que realmente vale la pena estarlo.**

**\- Es lo que siempre dice Luz entre la Oscuridad.**

**\- De verdad parece ser un chico muy especial... sobre lo que quería contarte, ¿alguna ves escuchaste la leyenda de los dos hermanos que pelean por toda la eternidad?**

\- **Nunca, ¿es algo propio de este mundo?**

\- **Así es, dicen que hace mucho tiempo, mil años aproximadamente, dos hermanos pelearon por el destino del reino que su padre les heredo, uno de ellos quería mantener un gobierno basado en las mismas reglas que su antiguo rey pero el otro dijo que era momento de un cambio y de que su gente empezara a vivir en libertad sin reglas que los limitaran, ambos se enfrentaron y la leyenda cuenta que los dos ejércitos fueron destruidos a excepción de sus lideres y que el hermano mayor se enfrasco en una pelea eterna con el menor y que incluso hasta el día de hoy siguen peleando, pero esa no es la verdadera historia.**

\- **¿Entonces cual es?**

**\- El hermano menor venció en el combate y el mayor fue desterrado junto con el resto de su ejercito asentándose en una tierra con pocos recursos, al poco tiempo su líder falleció y fue enterrado por sus soldados en esa misma tierra donde vivieron por tres años valiéndose de todo lo que tenían.**

**\- Suena interesante pero... ¿como sabes eso?**

\- **Porque yo soy el hermano mayor** \- el Observador se quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar eso - **en este mundo no soy un extranjero, este es mi hogar.**

\- **No me lo creo.**

**\- Así es.**

**\- ¿Y por que me cuentas todo eso? Eres un aprendiz de Cuentista yo solo soy un Observador con un poco mas de 50 años en la orden.**

\- **Porque creo que eres alguien en quien se puede confiar** \- se levanto y puso las manos en los bolsillos de su saco escondiendo los brazaletes - **¿puedes guardar un secreto no?**

\- **Claro que si pero...**

\- **Voy a hacer un viaje un tanto largo y necesito que me acompañes, hay algo que quiero mostrarte y no se cuanto tiempo podemos tardar, pueden ser meses, por eso quiero que vayas con tus subordinados y te pongas al tanto.**

**\- ¿Meses? ¿Por que simplemente no usas tu libro de invocaciones para transportarnos a donde sea que quieras ir?**

**\- Porque si lo uso "ellos" se van a enterar, por eso el viaje tiene que ser a la antigua** \- el hombre de piel azul claro trago saliva y se levanto observándolo con nerviosismo.

\- **Oye... me estas asustando, ¿que es lo que vas a ver para que se lo tengas que esconder al Cuentista?**

\- **No voy a obligarte a ir si no quieres, de todas formas creo que tienes trabajo que hacer aquí** \- se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar entre los arboles.

\- **¡Espera!** \- lo siguió de cerca aun nervioso - **creo entender tus motivos pero aun así no entiendo... ¿por que yo... es decir, no tengo muy buena reputación entre los miembros de la orden.**

\- **Los miembros de la orden creen que estas loco y la verdad por eso que confío en ti** \- eso ultimo dejo bastante confundido al hombre del sombrero - **es hora de irnos, con algo de suerte llegaremos con tus subordinados mañana por la tarde, en el camino te contare el resto de la leyenda** \- ambos empezaron a caminar por el bosque pero el Observador no podía quitarse las dudas de la cabeza.

Ya eran las 8:20 pm, a solo unos minutos de empezar el toque de queda Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie corrían por las calles en medio de la lluvia siguiendo a Blaze que no dejaba de mirar su reloj.

\- **Diablos, falta poco para que empiecen a salir los militares.**

\- **¿Que tan lejos estamos?** \- pregunto Applejack.

\- **No tanto, a este paso llegaremos en veinte minutos... esperen** \- al doblar en una esquina a lo lejos pudo ver a un joven que observaba el cielo y todos se detuvieron - **¿acaso ese no es?... LIGHT!** \- empezó a hacerle gestos con el brazo.

\- **Es él** \- grito Pinkie Pie - **esta bien... ¡HEY POR AQUÍ!** \- el joven de piel blanca escucho la voz de su compañero y al verlos empezó a correr para alcanzarlos, aun estaba empapado por haberse lanzado al río durante la primera persecución pero a pesar de la baja temperatura del ambiente no parecía afectarle en lo mas mínimo.

\- **Veo que están bien... que alivio** \- dijo quitándose algunos cabellos de la frente, luego empezó a mirar a todas partes como buscando algo - **hey... ¿donde esta el auto de esa chica llamada Night Song?**

\- **Tuve que quemarlo** \- dijo Blaze encongiendose de hombros con una mirada culpable - **ya se lo pagaremos luego** \- hubo un silencio incomodo y a los pocos segundos Light empezó a reírse contagiando poco a poco a los demás.

\- **Buen chiste viejo... en serio ¿donde esta el auto?**

\- **Lo... queme** \- respondió esta ves con un rostro un tanto serio.

\- **¿Te tomaste la molestia de sacar mis armas por lo menos? Ya sabes, las Colt Peacemaker esas que parecen antiguas.**

\- **En realidad no pensé en eso.**

**\- ¿COMO QUE TE OLVIDASTE DE MIS ARMAS?** \- lo tomo de la camisa y lo agito con fuerza.

\- **Tranquilo viejo... son solo dos pistolas antiguas tenemos muchas mas y mas modernas en la armería.**

\- **No son solo dos pistolas... SON MIS PISTOLAS.**

\- **Hey cálmense un poco** \- dijo Applejack poniéndose en medio de los dos - **Rarity guardo todo el su bolso así que cálmate y por cierto** \- se quito el sombrero de se lo puso con fuerza - **aquí esta tu sombrero.**

\- **Casi lo olvidaba** \- Light se ajusto el sombrero recuperando su sonrisa infantil - **gracias por cuidarlo es muy importante aunque suene ridículo.**

\- **La verdad te ves muy ridículo con esa cosa** \- dio Blaze pero fue asediado por una mirada muy seria de parte de Applejack.

\- **¿Tienes algo en contra de la gente que usa sombreros vaquero?**

\- **No lo creo** \- respondió el joven pasando de amarillo a blanco por los nervios - **me encantan los sombreros... ¡en serio!** \- detrás suyo Pinkie Pie y Rarity se estaban riendo hasta que el teléfono de Blaze empezó a sonar interrumpiendo la cómica escena - **debe de ser Grace** \- tomo el celular y contesto - **¿Hola?**

\- **Blaze... dime que estas con Light y las portadoras** \- respondió Grace del otro lado de la linea, su voz sonaba muy agitada y un tanto desesperada.

\- **Me lo acabo a encontrar ahora mismo, ¿que esta pasando? Te oyes muy mal.**

\- **No hay tiempo para explicártelo, ¿que tan lejos están?**

**\- No mucho, a veinte minutos de caminata como mucho.**

\- **Usa tu mecanismo de la armonía y ven ahora mismo.**

\- **No tengo energía suficiente como para transportarnos a todos a tanta distancia.**

\- **No me estas prestando atención... ¡VEN TU SOLO Y DEJA A LAS CHICAS CON LIGHT, ELLAS NO DEBEN DE VENIR AQUÍ POR NADA EN EL MUNDO HASTA QUE ARREGLEMOS ESTO!**

\- **Esta bien tranquila** \- alejo un poco el teléfono de su oído - **el toque de queda empieza en 40 minutos ¿que diablos esta pasando?**

\- **Te lo explicare apenas aparezcas aquí, si solo tenemos 40 minutos apresúrate por favor** \- corto la llamada dejando al joven un tanto confundido al igual que a todos los demás.

\- **¿Que ocurrió?** \- pregunto Rarity con clara preocupación en su rostro - **¿es algo sobre nuestras amigas?**

\- **No se preocupen** \- saco su reloj de bolsillo y puso el dedo sobre el botón - **Light... tu conoces el camino de regreso, asegúrate de que lleguen antes de las 9, si escuchas el sonido de las sirenas preocúpate, nos vemos allá** \- apretó su reloj y desapareció en un haz de luz sorprendiendo a las tres chicas.

\- **Lo hizo de nuevo** \- dijo Applejack con los ojos abiertos como platos - **¿como es que lo hacen?**

\- **Se supone que no puedo decírselos** \- respondió Light ajustándose el sombrero para cubrir su mirada siempre con la misma sonrisa - **pero creo que por lo menos merecen saber algo de nosotros** \- los cuatro empezaron a caminar rumbo a la casa que les serviría de refugio mas adelante.

**(...)**

Blaze apareció en medio de la sala de su actual hogar, empezó a mirar a todas partes y vio a Fluttershy sentada sobre un sillón llorando en posición fetal con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas.

\- **¿Fluttershy?** \- corrió hasta quedar en frente suyo llamando su atención - **no te asustes, soy amigo de Grace, cuéntame ¿que te ocurrió?**

\- **¿Tu también eres un ángel?** \- dijo con los ojos bañados en lagrimas para después agarrarlo de la camisa desesperada - **por favor ayudala, ¡no dejen que se muera!**

\- **Tranquila** \- la tomo de las manos e hizo que se sentara delicadamente sobre el sillón y levanto la mirada hacia las escaleras - **no te preocupes y espéranos aquí, no importa que este pasando te aseguro que tu amiga estará bien** \- luego de decir eso corrió rápidamente por las escaleras tropezando un poco pero sin detenerse, avanzo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de enfermería y al abrir la puerta se llevo una desagradable sorpresa - **¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!**

Diez minutos mas tarde frente a la casa de los extranjeros un joven de cabello castaño llegaba junto con su compañero los dos empapados por la lluvia, Swift se paso una mano por el cabello y luego saco un par de llaves abriendo la puerta de la casa y entrando al mismo tiempo que Hard cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

\- **¡Grace... Cybrian! ya estamos de vuelta** \- grito Hard quitándose la chaqueta negra mojada y colgándola en un perchero - **¿quien es ella?** \- pregunto al ver a la joven de piel amarillo pálido sentada en el sofá.

\- **Es Fluttershy** \- respondió Swift con una sonrisa mientras se pasaba ambas manos por el cabello salpicando un poco de agua - **la Bondad... ¿esta todo bien?**

\- **No lo esta** \- dijo una voz desde el segundo piso y ambos llevaron su atención a las escaleras observando a un joven de piel gris bajar lentamente - **no les recomiendo subir** \- dijo Reloj con su característica frialdad - **mucho menos a ti Ojos Rápidos, quédense aquí mientras Resplandor Crepuscular y Espíritu en Llamas limpian el desastre.**

\- **¿Que esta pasando?** \- Swift se paro en frente suyo y lo observo de forma desafiante - **¿que le paso a la Magia?**

\- **No te importa, recuerda lo que te dije, deja de hacerte el protector con los demás** \- el joven de cabello castaño lo miro con desprecio y camino hasta quedar en frente de Fluttershy.

\- **Fluttershy... ¿te sientes bien?**

\- **Tienen que ayudarla, por favor** \- respondió con voz quebrada tratando de contener las lagrimas, en ese momento algo se encendió dentro de Swift, su mirada cambio por una temiblemente dura y empezó a subir las escaleras lentamente ignorando a su compañero que solo se limito a suspirar.

Cada escalón que pisaba era un mal recuerdo que venía a su mente, podía sentir el olor a sangre en el aire, lo reconocía perfectamente y eso empeoraba todo, escenas perturbadoras invadían sus recuerdos sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, escenas de tortura, dolor e impotencia, ya iba a mitad del camino y observo la puerta cerrada, en ese momento el escenario cambio para él y la puerta se volvió de metal oxidado y podía escuchar gritos de auxilio del otro lado, su mente era un caos total la preocupación lo invadía a tal punto que convertía el miedo en ira, apretó los puños y pisaba fuerte tratando de alejar en vano todos esos recuerdos, durante años entreno su mente para ser un poco mas indiferente y por un momento lo había logrado pero cuando por primera ves en tanto tiempo algo le empezaba a importar tanto la posibilidad de llegar a perderlo lo enloquecía por completo. Blaze salio del cuarto de enfermería muy agitado con la camisa manchada de sangre y se sorprendió al ver a su compañero en camino pero mas que nada por la expresión que traía en el rostro.

\- **Swift... no puedes entrar** \- se puso en medio con una mirada seria - **¿me escuchaste? tienes que... ¡AH!**

No pudo decir mas ya que su cuerpo cayo semi inconsciente al piso, Ojos Rápidos lo había golpeado con el canto de la mano en el cuello cortando su respiración, sin darle importancia siguió caminando y tiro la puerta de una patada pero lo que había detrás lo termino de quebrar.

Silencio total era lo que acompañaba el cuarto con el piso teñido prácticamente todo de rojo, un gran rastro de sangre corría desde el baño como si hubieran arrastrado un cuerpo y terminaba al pie de una camilla, al lado de esta Grace estaba parada respirando agitadamente con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la mesa de metal, tenía puestos unos guantes de enfermero teñidos en rojo, en el piso había un balde cargado de sangre junto a otro que parecía contener los restos de "algo", Swift empezó a temblar en ese momento y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, levantó la mirada lo mas lento que pudo hasta observar la camilla y finalmente ver a Twilight recostada con los ojos abiertos, ¿estaba despierta o muerta? era difícil de distinguir ya que el brillo de sus ojos prácticamente se había extinguido pero el sonido que emitía la maquina a la que estaba conectada indicaba que su corazón aun latía y a ritmo normal.

\- **Estuvo cerca** \- dijo Grace aun sin voltear apretando sus puños y cerrando los ojos con fuerza - **si hubiera llegado unos segundos tarde... no me lo quiero imaginar** \- apretó aun mas los ojos derramando algunas lagrimas, Swift se acerco lentamente con la mirada perdida hasta quedar en frente de Twilight, increíblemente estaba despierta pero su mirada era tan vacía que le hacía pensar que era un cadáver lo que le traía recuerdos aun mas dolorosos.

\- **No lo vuelvas a hacer** \- dijo el joven con voz quebrada apretando los dientes con fuerza, en ese momento un par de lagrimas cayeron en el rostro de Twilight quien no se inmuto para nada - **por favor** \- sin cuidado la tomo entre sus brazos abrazándola con fuerza mientras estallaba en un llanto descontrolado.

\- **¡SWIFT!** \- grito su compañera saliendo de sus propios pensamientos y estuvo a punto de detenerlo pero el llanto del joven era terriblemente desgarrador, nunca en su vida vio a alguien llorar así.

Ese era el dolor reprimido por años, un dolor que creyó haber extinguido hace mucho ahora era expulsado con la fuerza de todo el tiempo que lo estuvo ignorando, su llanto se escuchaba hasta el primer piso llamando la atención de todos, tanto Hard como Fluttershy se quedaron mirando arriba mas confundidos que asustados, la portadora de la Bondad se olvido por completo de su dolor por ese momento, Blaze se recostaba sobre la pared a pesar del dolor que sentía el cual también era olvidado por completo al escuchar a su compañero desahogarse de esa forma, finalmente Grace no pudo soportarlo mas y se dio media vuelta cubriendo sus ojos con una mano y apretando los dientes. Poco a poco la vida iba retornando a los ojos de Twilight quien seguía presa del llanto descontrolado en los brazos Swift, pero la expresión de su rostro no reflejaba ni nostalgia ni temor, era culpa... una mirada cargada de culpa y arrepentimiento, en lo mas profundo de su conciencia quebrada entendía perfectamente que había hecho daño... daño a Fluttershy y el resto de sus amigas que esperaban de forma tan ansiosa volver a encontrarse y daño a alguien que solo buscaba algo a que aferrarse en medio de la soledad y el olvido.

La lluvia se detuvo y las nubes se iban despejando poco a poco dejando ver parte de la luna brillando en el firmamento, Luna estaba parada en los jardines de la mansión a unos cuantos metros de distancia de la entrada principal de brazos cruzados con su vestido oscuro liso que llegaba hasta el piso, detrás suyo Crysalis estaba sentada al borde de una pileta observando la hora en su reloj de pulsera, en ese momento el teléfono de Luna empezó a sonar.

\- **Déjenlo pasar** \- dijo de forma cortante colgando y volteando para ver a su nueva aliada - nuestro invitado ha llegado.

\- **Ya era hora** \- Crysalis se levanto un tanto molesta y ambas caminaron hasta quedar en frente de las rejas que eran abiertas por los guardias dejando pasar a un joven de piel verde claro y cabello marrón que vestía una camisa de color negro manchada de sangre y unos pantalones color crema, pero lo mas curioso eran sus ojos afilados como los reptiles.

\- **Y dime... ¿como te sientes ahora? -** pregunto Luna con una ligera sonrisa.

\- **Que puedo decir** \- Mind se rasco la cabeza sonriendo con arrogancia - **al principio estaba completamente loco, incluso mate un montón de gente y abuse de una jovencita, pero ahora me siento mucho mas tranquilo y me es mas fácil pensar, si que me tomo tiempo acostumbrarme.**

\- **Al cerebro humano le cuesta adaptarse a la naturaleza de la oscuridad, el 80 por ciento de las posesiones no se adaptan nunca y se convierten en fallos lamentables, bienvenido al 20 por ciento.**

\- **Supongo que es un honor.**

\- **¿Quien es él?** \- pregunto Crysalis observando al joven con desconfianza poniendo atención en sus ojos.

\- **Oh... lo siento** \- Luna rió de forma sarcástica - **olvide que aun estoy bloqueando tu habilidad extrasensorial, por el momento dejemoslo así, no quiero que salgas corriendo antes de responder a tu pregunta pendiente** \- Crysalis se sintió un tanto nerviosa al escuchar eso - **tu has sido muy honesta conmigo, es hora de que nosotros lo seamos contigo, siganme.**

Los tres entraron de vuelta a la mansión pero desde el balcón uno de los Mislead Appear los observaba con desconfianza dejando ver un par de ojos azules detrás de la mascara blanca.

.

.

.

**/watch?v=biPxOebxBfw**


	29. A lo que nos enfrentamos

**27\. A lo que nos enfrentamos.**

Se acercaban las 9 de la noche, las sirenas empezaron a sonar dando a entender que el toque de queda estaba por comenzar, las calles ya estaban vacías a excepción de tres chicas y un joven de piel blanca que corrían hasta quedar frente a la puerta de una enorme casa.

\- **Aquí estamos** \- dijo Light caminando hasta la puerta - **hogar dulce hog...** \- se detuvo por unos segundos y empezó a olfatear el aire cambiando su rostro por uno de preocupación.

\- **¿Pasa algo?** \- dijo Applejack igual de confundida que el resto de sus amigas ante la extraña actitud del extranjero.

\- **Este olor... es como... angustia, no lo se, vamos a entrar pero manténganse cerca de la entrada** \- estuvo a punto de tocar el picaporte pero la puerta se abrió primero y fueron recibidos por Blaze quien tenía una expresión bastante decaída - **viejo... ¿ocurre algo?**

\- **Manténganse en el primer piso** \- dijo con voz silenciosa, Rarity noto que su camisa estaba manchada con sangre y se llevo las manos a la boca horrorizada - **tranquilas, no es nada grave, solo un pequeño accidente** \- trato de sonreír lo mas que pudo - **y bienvenidas a su nuevo refugio, apresúrense antes de que algún militar pase por aquí.**

Las tres entraron y observaron todo a su alrededor, el piso era de madera al igual que las paredes, todo se veía muy fino, la sala era bastante grande con cuatro sillones con suficiente espacio como para cuatro personas cada uno y una computadora apartada en un rincón, al frente habían unos escalones que llevaban al segundo piso donde seguramente debían estar todos los cuartos ya que ahí abajo solo habían dos puertas, frente a uno de los sillones un hombre de piel roja y cabello negro estaba parado aparentemente hablando con alguien que no podían distinguir ya que les estaba dando la espalda.

\- **Mira quienes están aquí** \- dijo Hard con una sonrisa mientras tomaba de los hombros a Fluttershy girándola para que viera a las recién llegadas - **sorpresa niña.**

\- **¿Fluttershy?** \- dijo Applejack sorprendida, se quedaron mirándose por unos cuantos segundos hasta que Pinkie pego un grito de alegría y corrió a abrazar a su amiga seguida por Rarity.

\- **SIII!** \- la pelirosada la aplasto con fuerza mientras que su amiga aun no terminaba de procesar el momento, la soltó y empezó a bombardearla con preguntas cambiando su rostro por uno un tanto preocupado - **¿estas bien? ¿donde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿te hiciste daño?** \- volvió a abrazarla aun mas fuerte - **santo cielo te extrañamos tantoooo!**

\- **Basta Pinkie la vas a matar** \- dijo Rarity dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, apenas la soltó la observo con compasión ya que Fluttershy todavía las miraba en silencio total sin poder creer lo que tenía en frente suyo - **tranquila cariño** \- la tomo de una mano y la puso sobre su mejilla - **somos nosotras, ya estamos aquí** \- Fluttershy cerro los ojos y se lanzo a abrazarla - **esta bien, tranquila** \- acariciaba cariñosamente su cabello - **todas la hemos tenido difícil, pero ya estamos juntas, no hay que seguir llorando** \- a la distancia Applejack observaba la conmovedora escena tratando de contener su emoción pero un recuerdo le cayo a la mente llevándola de vuelta a la realidad.

\- **¿Donde están Twilight y Rainbow?** \- le pregunto a Blaze quien no podía ocultar el cansancio de su rostro al mismo tiempo que se sobaba el cuello.

\- **Ya las verán pronto** \- nuevamente hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír - **muy pronto estarán todas juntas, lo prometo.**

\- **Sabes algo** \- Applejack bajo la mirada - **hay alguien mas a quien me gustaría que nos ayudaran a localizar.**

\- **¿Alguien mas?**

\- **Es una persona a la que le hicimos una promesa muy importante, su nombre es Sunset Shimmer, ella también es nuestra responsabilidad.**

\- **¿Sunset Shimmer?... Lo siento, no conozco nadie con ese nombre, pero descuida lo hablaremos con los demás, tal ves puedan ayudarla.**

\- **Eso espero** \- de una de las puertas salio un joven de piel gris y cabello negro, comenzó a observar la escena con una mirada fría a tal punto que puso nerviosas a Rarity y Fluttershy pero Applejack pudo reconocerlo al instante abriendo los ojos como platos y apuntándole con el dedo - **OYE... YO TE CONOZCO.**

\- **¿Lo conoces?** \- dijeron Blaze y Light al mismo tiempo confundidos.

\- **Claro que si, eres ese tal Cybrian Spear.**

\- **Yo también te e visto antes** \- dijo Pinkie Pie.

\- **Espera...** \- Applejack se llevo una mano a la barbilla y luego salio corriendo por la puerta.

\- **¡Applejack! ¿A donde vas?** \- Blaze salio también y la vio parada frente a la entrada observando la casa desde una corta distancia con la boca abierta, luego bajo la mirada y esta cambio a una de odio.

\- **Reconozco este lugar** \- camino de forma amenazante enfrentando al joven de piel amarillo pálido - **¿quienes son ustedes en realidad?**

\- **¿De que estas hablando?**

\- **Conozco esta casa y conozco a ese tipo** \- ahora cambio de objetivo y se puso en frente de Reloj observándolo de forma amenazante sin causar gran impacto en el joven que no retrocedió ni un centímetro ni cambio su expresión en lo mas mínimo - **eres el estudiante que se mudo recientemente a este vecindario, recuerdo cuando nos preguntaste a Sunset, Pinkie y a mi por esta dirección hace mas de tres meses, también recuerdo que pudiste reconocernos y solo dijiste que te parecíamos familiares** \- lo tomo de los hombros con fuerza - **¿quienes son ustedes y que quieren de nosotras?**

\- **Solo somos unos extranjeros** \- respondió manteniendo la misma expresión - **y estamos aquí para protegerlas.**

\- **¿Para protegernos dices? ¿DONDE ESTABAN HACE TRES MESES CUANDO ESTÁBAMOS SUFRIENDO UN INFIERNO EN ESE HOSPITAL PSIQUIÁTRICO? ¿DONDE ESTABAN CUANDO FUIMOS SECUESTRADAS POR LOS MILITARES? ¿AH?**

\- **Hay reglas que no podemos romper, no podíamos actuar antes de tiempo.**

\- **¡MIENTES! todos ustedes mienten... ¿que es lo que realmente quieren de nosotras?**

\- **¡Applejack! Basta** \- Rarity llamo su atención - **no importa quienes son, solo mírate, no estas sobre una camilla esposada de manos y pies completamente inmovilizada, tampoco tienes el cañón de un arma sobre tu frente ni nada parecido, en ves de eso estas libre y retando a gritos a quienes nos sacaron de ese lugar ¿ahora lo entiendes?**

\- **Rarity estos tipos no son unos simples extraños, ya sabían de nosotras y por algo nos estaban buscando.**

**\- ¿Quieres saber que sabemos de ustedes?** \- dijo Reloj soltándose del agarre y caminando hasta quedar en medio de la sala - **ustedes son las portadoras de la armonía, sin sus elementos solo son simples jóvenes pero apenas los recuperemos la responsabilidad de devolverle la paz a esta tierra y a todos sus habitantes recae sobre sus cabezas, ¿ahora entiendes por que son tan importantes para nosotros?**

\- **¿Que?... ¿Que son los elementos?**

**\- Hace casi tres años un portal se abrió dejando entrar a Twilight Sparkle a su mundo, ella vino en busca de una corona capaz de otorgarle un poder fuera de toda imaginación a quien posea los conocimientos suficientes como para usarla, ustedes fueron parte de ese poder y lo siguen siendo, ¿lo recuerdas no?... esa noche** \- la mirada de las cuatro cambio a una de confusión total, Applejack giro su cuello lentamente para observar a Blaze.

\- **¿Es cierto todo eso?**

\- **Desgraciadamente si** \- respondió el joven de piel amarillo pálido con voz caída - **lo siento.**

\- **¿Donde están las demás?**

\- **Por el momento no sabemos nada de Rainbow Dash, solo sabemos que fue secuestrada junto con Twilight pero sus captores fueron traicionados y fue transportada a otra ubicación completamente desconocida.**

\- **¿Y que hay de Twilight?**

\- **Ella esta bien, por favor manténganse en calma, muy pronto podrán verla.**

\- **Queremos verla ahora** \- en ese momento Hard se paro en medio de los dos y la observo con seriedad.

\- **Su amiga esta en buenas manos, pregúntenle a Fluttershy, si en caso contrario no confían en nosotros son libres de retirarse, no vamos a forzarlas a nada** \- Applejack miro a su amiga esperando una respuesta.

\- **Tranquila Applejack** \- dijo con una sonrisa secándose la ultima lagrima - **ellos son ángeles, si dicen que Twilight esta bien debes de confiar en ellos.**

\- **¿Que son que...?**

\- **Vamos, ya dije que no somos ángeles** \- respondió el hombre de piel roja llevándose una mano a la cara en señal de hartazgo pero al ver la sonrisa de Fluttershy simplemente se limito a suspirar - **solo mantengan la calma por favor.**

Reloj empezó a subir las escaleras en silencio y Light fue detrás suyo, caminaron por los pasillos un rato y vieron a Swift sentado de espaldas contra la pared al lado de la puerta de la enfermería que se mantenía cerrada, tenía la mirada perdida y cansada, no se movió ni un centímetro a pesar de la llegada de sus compañeros.

\- **Reloj... ¿que ocurrió?** \- dijo Light con un tono muy bajo pero su compañero no respondió solo se paro en frente del joven de cabello castaño y se agacho para mirarlo a los ojos, este reacciono girando su cabeza para ver frente a frente la mirada fría de Reloj que estaba a muy corta distancia, por un momento creyó que le iba a decir algo.

_**SLAP!**_

Nuevamente el sonido de una bofetada retumbo por toda la casa hasta el primero piso, hasta ese momento Swift tenía la mente perdida en sus recuerdos, luego de haber recibido tremendo golpe de su compañero su mente fue sacudida quedando completamente en blanco para luego ser rellenada por ira, se giro lentamente para ver a Reloj a los ojos aun sorprendido por su atrevimiento.

\- **Te dije que te golpearía la próxima ves** \- dijo Reloj con frialdad mientras se ponía de pie - **eres patético Ojos Rápidos** \- movió la cabeza en negación - **tan patético.**

Se alejo rumbo a su habitación y curiosamente noto que Light ya no se encontraba por ahí, pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo antes de doblar en una esquina Swift se levanto de forma amenazante y lo siguió de cerca, su mirada era increíblemente fría y seria pero detrás de esa expresión había una rabia descontrolada, Cybrian Spear doblo en la esquina sin saber que su compañero lo seguía con oscuras intenciones, antes de doblar paso una mano por su cinturón y desenfundo una de sus Beretta 92 cargada y lista para cobrarse la vida de quien se pusiera en su camino, finalmente llego a la esquina y levanto el arma listo para volarle la cabeza a su frío e indiferente compañero pero antes de apuntarle una mano blanca lo tomo de la muñeca y lo único que pudo ver fueron un par de ojos amarillos observarlo fijamente.

\- **¡SWIFT!... que bueno ver que estas bien** \- Light hizo un rápido movimiento y le quito el arma de la mano y también la que llevaba en el cinturón sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar.

\- **¿Que diablos estas haciendo?** \- respondió Swift con la misma frialdad pero el otro joven lo rodeo con un brazo y trato de llevarlo en dirección contraria.

\- **Tranquilo, mas tarde puedes arreglar tus problemas ahora es momento de conocer a nuestras nuevas invitadas -** respondió siempre con la misma sonrisa inocente.

\- **Ahora no Light** \- se soltó de forma agresiva manteniendo la frialdad en su rostro - **voy a volarle la cabeza a ese maldito.**

\- **No te lo recomiendo** \- se quito el sombrero y se lo puso a Swift - **solo se razonable, si matas a Reloj seras acusado de asesinato injustificado, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa?**

\- **Cállate Light, ese malnacido cruzo la linea.**

\- **Entonces saca un numero y golpealo en un millón de años cuando te toque tu turno pero no cometas una locura** \- eso ultimo lo dijo con seriedad tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo un poco - **vamos... solo escucha lo que estas diciendo ¿en serio piensas matarlo?... si estuvieras consciente te matarías de la risa al escucharte** **hablar** \- Swift se llevo una mano a la cara en señal de cansancio.

\- **Mierda... estoy agotado, y ahora para colmo esto es ridículo.**

\- **Me alegra que te des cuenta** \- le quito el sombrero colocándoselo de vuelta al mismo tiempo que recuperaba su sonrisa - **no le diré a nadie que intentaste matarlo, aunque pensándolo bien creo que te amarían** \- los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos - **vamos, las nuevas portadoras están aquí y la verdad que no soy muy bueno con las presentaciones.**

\- **Esta bien** \- lanzo un profundo suspiro - **será mejor que dejemos eso para mañana, ya se esta haciendo muy tarde y supongo que las chicas deben estar exhaustas** \- los dos empezaron a caminar rumbo a las escaleras - **a todo esto, ¿donde van a dormir las cinco?**

\- **Mejor pregunta donde vas a dormir tu.**

\- **¿Que?**

Ya eran las 10 de la noche, en una prisión estatal los presos ya estaban todos en sus celdas tratando de conciliar el sueño y Pierce Cross lavaba la cara frente a un espejo en el baño mientras su extraño y temible compañero de celda estaba sentado en su cama leyendo su cuaderno de notas, a pesar de todo lo que había escuchado de Counter Clash hasta ahora nunca había intentado lastimarlo a excepción de la ves que tomo su cuaderno sin su permiso, el resto del día se la pasaba en silencio total.

\- **"Parece que el gran secreto es no molestarlo"** \- pensó para si mismo riendo un poco mientras se afeitaba pero su reflejo se movió de forma brusca asustandolo y provocando que se cortara un poco - **¡MALDITA SEA!** \- grito apretando el corte que empezaba a sangrar, luego observo por el otro lado de la puerta y vio que el gigante de piel oscura seguía leyendo su libro como si nada - **¿que habrá sido eso?**

\- **Eso es miedo oficial** \- respondió su reflejo con una siniestra sonrisa, Pierce se tiro agua a la cara un par de veces pero al levantar la mirada aun estaba mirándolo con malicia.

\- **No puede ser, otra ves me estoy volviendo loco** \- se llevo ambas manos al rostro.

\- **No estas loco, solo eres un cobarde.**

\- **Haber** \- puso ambas manos sobre el borde del lavabo y levanto la mirada retando a su reflejo - **te voy a seguir la corriente ¿que es lo que quieres de mi?**

\- **Quiero que despiertes, tu sabes que te vas a morir en este lugar pero yo puedo llevarte a un sitio mucho mejor donde serás bien recibido.**

\- **Listo... ya escuche suficiente** \- agarro un pedazo de papel de baño y se lo puso sobre la herida - **ahora desaparece para que pueda terminar de afeitarme.**

\- **Te niegas a aceptar la realidad, al igual que el idiota de tu padre** \- al decir eso la mirada de Pierce cambio a una de odio y Counter Clash levanto la mirada para ver al hombre de piel crema discutiendo con su reflejo.

\- **Nunca hables así de mi padre, eso no se lo permito a nadie.**

\- **Mira nada mas, el hijito de papi se molesta porque se meten con él, no era mas que un cobarde al igual que tu** \- Pierce apretó los dientes sin darse cuenta que el gigante se había levantado de su sitio e iba directo a su posición.

\- **No te lo voy a repetir, nunca... insultes... a mi...**

_**CRASH!**_

Un enorme brazo golpeo el espejo partiendolo en pedazos para sorpresa de Pierce quien se quedo estático sin saber que hacer, sobretodo cuando el mismo brazo lo tomo de la camisa naranja que llevaban los presos de ese lugar y lo arrincono contra la pared, Counter Clash lo miro de forma amenazante provocando que los nervios del ex oficial aumentaran olvidándose de toda la ira que había llegado a sentir por el extraño encuentro.

\- **Nunca intentes razonar con tus demonios** \- dijo el gigante de piel oscura con voz grave y luego lo soltó dejándolo caer al piso confundido.

\- **Espera un momento... ¿tu también lo viste? eso quiere decir que no estoy loco.**

\- **Solo tres tipos de personas pueden "razonar" con sus demonios, aquellos con un corazón tan puro e inocente como un niño, aquellos que ya han abandonado su naturaleza oscura con anterioridad y finalmente aquellos con corazón frío y duro como el hielo, todos los demás caen ante la oscuridad sin oportunidad de defenderse.**

\- **No creo entender lo que me estas diciendo** \- lo volvió a levantar mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- **Tal ves puedas razonar con tus demonios, pero si estos llegan a detectar la mas mínima cantidad de maldad o alguna necesidad en ti tomaran el control por completo y no podrás resistirte.**

\- **Okey okey... entiendo** \- nuevamente lo soltó y volvió a su cama guardando el libro y recostándose para dormir dejando a Pierce aun confundido y nervioso por los dos encuentros.

De vuelta en la mansión, Luna junto con Crysalis y Mind estaban caminando por lo que parecían ser unas mazmorras oscuras que eran iluminadas únicamente por unas antorchas encendidas dándoles un aspecto tenebroso, pasaron al lado de unas celdas y observaron un bulto moverse entre la oscuridad.

\- **¿Que es eso?** \- pregunto Crysalis pero el bulto corrió hasta quedar en frente de los barrotes revelando ser un hombre con el rostro deforme y de anormal musculatura, trataba de alcanzar a Crysalis con sus enormes brazos mientras gritaba - **creo que no debí preguntar.**

\- **Son pequeñas fallas** \- respondió Luna - **algunas personas nunca se adaptan por completo a la infección y esta muta sus cuerpos y sus mentes convirtiéndose en eso, en realidad el 80 por ciento de los casos no se completa del todo, algunos son expulsados y otros terminan así o como simples maniáticos homicidas.**

\- **¿De que estas hablando exactamente? ¿Que cosa son ustedes en realidad?**

\- **Vamos paso por paso** \- se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera que abrió con una llave entrando a un cuarto lleno de oscuridad - **trata de no perderte.**

\- **No puedo ver nada aquí.**

**\- Pero nosotros si te podemos ver a ti.**

**\- Eso no responde a mi pregunta.**

\- **Solo espera un momento no seas impaciente, Mind hasme el favor -** el joven de piel verde claro tomo una de las antorchas de afuera y la cargo consigo dentro de la habitación iluminándola un poco lo suficiente para ver un artefacto del tamaño de una persona ubicado al fondo.

\- **Esperen... creo que puedo ver algo** \- Crysalis camino hasta lo que parecía ser un espejo de cuerpo completo y empezó a tocar la superficie - **esto... ¿es un espejo?**

\- **Así es... ¿que puedes ver en él?**

\- **Pues mi reflejo, ¿es solo un simple espejo no?**

\- **Mind, párate frente al espejo** \- el joven asintió y se coloco a un metro de distancia del artefacto - **ahora... ¿que puedes ver?** \- Crysalis se puso al lado de Mind pero curiosamente él no se reflejaba.

\- **Esto es raro ¿por que no te reflejas?**

\- **¿Alguna ves has escuchado historias de vampiros? Esas criaturas que no pueden reflejarse en los espejos** \- respondió Mind señalandole el espejo.

\- **Muy bien** \- se giro para ver a Luna seriamente - **¿que esta pasando aquí?**

\- **Cuéntale algo a nuestra invitada.**

\- **Todas las leyendas tienen su origen en algo que ocurrió realmente en el pasado pero con el paso del tiempo las historias suelen torcerse.**

\- **Entonces ¿que cosa eres tu?**

**\- Somos la maldad en su forma mas pura, una influencia que infecta los corazones de las personas mas vulnerables y yo soy un producto de la infección en su etapa mas avanzada -** levanto su mano y sus uñas se convirtieron en garras **\- y esto no es todo -** ahora sus ojos se volvieron afilados como los reptiles y le salieron un par de colmillos de murciélago.

**\- ¿De que influencia estas hablando?**

\- **Eso es un poco complicado** \- continuo Luna - **te lo explicare con mas detalle en un momento pero primero salgamos de aquí, este lugar es asqueroso.**

Los tres abandonaron la oscura habitación y volvieron a caminar por las mazmorras pasando al lado de las mutaciones que volvieron a pegarse contra las barras de sus celdas para agarrar a Crysalis quien solo los miraba con asco mientras subían las escaleras de vuelta a la mansión.

Mientras tanto en una cárcel para mujeres, una joven de piel crema y cabello color rojo y amarillo estaba recostada en la cama de su celda completamente sola perdida en sus pensamientos sin poder conciliar el sueño, para Sunset Shimmer esos tres meses que llevaba encerrada habían sido como un año al no saber nada del resto de sus amigas quienes la habían perdonado y acogido luego de que intentara asesinarlas, nunca se imagino que en su desesperación por un empleo terminaría siendo engañado de esa forma, al aceptar el trabajo en su momento le dijeron que solo se encargaría de enviar y supervisar correos electrónicos cosa que no sería ningún problema gracias a su gran habilidad con los sistemas pero mas adelante sus superiores mostraron sus verdaderos rostros y en ese momento ya era demasiado tarde, ahora estaba encerrada en ese lugar por haber colaborado con un grupo terrorista apartada de todo y para colmo tenía que cumplir con el trabajo sucio que le encargaba una de las reclusas a cambio de no revelar el hecho de que fue ella el ser que vino de otro mundo y ataco la escuela hace casi tres años.

\- **"Solo espero que estén mejor que yo"** \- pensó para si misma mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de dormir hasta que la reja de su celda empezó a abrirse lentamente pero haciendo el suficiente ruido como para llamar su atención.

En ese momento tuvo un mal presentimiento, se levanto rápidamente y vio como tres oficiales femeninas que fácilmente se podían confundir con hombres por su contextura entraban con palos y cadenas mientras que una de ellas que a parte de ser la mas "delgada" por su uniforma podía notar que era la de mayor rango hablaba por teléfono con alguien y se retiraba haciéndoles un gesto con la mano a las otras tres.

\- **Ya saben como es esto** \- le dijo la oficial a sus subordinadas - **no importa cuantas veces diga que se rinde y que hablara todo, el tema es que entienda que no tiene opción y solo hay una forma así que diviértanse** \- se retiro y cerro la reja dejando sola a Sunset con las tres mujeres que la observaban con malicia.

\- **¿Que hacen aquí?** \- dijo retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared.

\- **Muy pronto vas a tener una visita y quiere preguntarte algunas cosas** \- le respondió una de las oficiales levantando las cadenas - **y nos vamos a asegurar de que respondas todo lo que te pregunte.**

\- **¿Se refieren a Luna no?... PUES OLVIDENLO!**

\- **Parece que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer** \- las tres se acercaron de forma amenazante portando distintos objetos de tortura.

\- **Esperen... ALÉJENSE DE MI!**

\- **No hagas ruido** \- una de ellas sostenía una mordaza - **vas a despertar a las demás.**

Lo único que se pudo escuchar fue el sonido de golpes y los gritos ahogados de Sunset Shimmer, por el resto de las celdas algunas reclusas se despertaban y al escucharla se hacían las indiferentes y volvían a dormir.

Cada ves la noche se hacía mas oscura, en una estación de policías una joven de piel lila y cabello color turquesa que vestía unos jeans y una camiseta blanca estaba sentada en un cuarto amplio y prácticamente vació ya que solo habían dos sillas, una mesa y un enorme y largo espejo al frente, al cabo de unos minutos una puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un hombre de piel crema y cabello blanco que llevaba un uniforme de policía, se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y apoyo unos cuantos papeles en esta.

\- **¿Como dijo que era su nombre?** \- dijo el oficial apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

\- **Night Song, tengo 19 años, soy enfermera, trabajo en el hospital psiquiátrico que se incendio hace poco.**

**\- Así es, eso fue ayer, no le molesta si le hago algunas preguntas ¿no es así?** \- su mirada cambio a una un tanto sombría.

\- **Para nada** \- respondió mostrándose lo mas fría posible.

\- **Tenemos entendido que usted fue "secuestrada" por estos hombres** \- le mostró la fotografía de los dos extranjeros con la frase "se busca" escrita debajo - **en el momento que ocurrió el incendio.**

\- **Así es, ellos me apuntaron con una arma y me obligaron a conducir** \- trato de que su mentira sonara lo mas convincente pero su voz era pausada.

\- **¿En serio?... porque uno de nuestros oficiales dijo que vio a un joven conduciendo el auto, este joven** \- le mostró la foto de Blaze.

\- **Fue solo por unos momentos para salir del hospital, luego me echaron y él tomo el volante.**

\- **¿En serio?** \- el oficial sonrió de forma sarcástica y siniestra - **¿y como fue que encontró su auto mas adelante? ¿o acaso los secuestradores lo dejaron frente a su casa?** \- Night Song trago saliva y trato de mantenerse fría ante las preguntas.

\- **Una amiga me llamo diciendo que habían encontrado mi auto cerca de una fabrica abandonada.**

\- **¿Que fabrica?**

\- **La que se incendio hace tres meses... ¿A QUE QUIERE LLEGAR CON TODAS ESAS PREGUNTAS?** \- cambio su actitud por una mas autoritaria.

\- **Resulta que muchas de sus respuestas no coinciden y a eso le podemos sumar el hecho de que nuevamente fue encontrada con esos tipos... ¿acaso tiene idea de quienes son estas tres jovencitas que se llevaron?** \- le mostró las fotos de Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Rarity.

\- **Son tres pacientes del hospital.**

**\- ¿Segura que no sabe nada mas?**

\- **Para nada, yo solo me encargo de llevarles los medicamentos a los pacientes** \- el oficial suspiro y guardo todas las fotografías.

\- **¿Y que nos puede decir acerca de lo que paso recientemente?**

\- **¿QUE LE VOY A DECIR?** \- puso ambas manos sobre la mesa con fuerza - **ESTABA CONDUCIENDO HASTA QUE LLEGARON SUS HOMBRES Y EMPEZÓ EL TIROTEO.**

\- **¿Y COMO FUE QUE TERMINO DE NUEVO CON ESA GENTE?** \- respondió con un tono mucho mas fuerte intimidando a la joven - **mis hombres me informaron que usted estaba en el auto antes de que llegaran y hay muchos testigos que dicen lo mismo** \- Night Song empezó a sudar por los nervios, se le habían acabado las excusas - **yo creo que usted sabe mucho mas de lo que me esta contando** \- el oficial se levanto y camino hasta quedar en frente suyo observándola de forma intimidante - escucha niña, tenemos ordenes de recuperar a esas pacientes valiendonos de todos los métodos existentes... ¿sabes a lo que me refiero no? - la joven empezó a temblar a pesar de que su expresión se mantenía fría y seria - ¡HABLA!

\- **¡NO LO SE!** \- grito tapándose los oídos sin poder ocultar mas su nerviosismo - **les juro que estoy diciendo toda la verdad.**

\- **¿QUIENES SON ESOS HOMBRES?** \- la tomo de los hombros y empezó a agitarla con fuerza - **¡DILO! ¡VAMOS HABLA!**

\- **No lo se** \- respondió al borde del llanto - **es en serio.**

\- **¡ESTAS MINTIENDO! NO ME LA PONGAS DIFÍCIL.**

\- **NO ES CIERTO.**

\- **¡MALDITA MOCOSA! CONTESTA!** \- el oficial levanto la mano listo para golpearla y Night Song cerro los ojos con fuerza.

_**SLAP!**_

**(...)**

\- **AAAHH!**

En la casa de los extranjeros Rarity se levanto de golpe de su cama asustando a Applejack que dormía en la cama de al frente.

\- **¿Que pasa caramelo?** \- dijo Applejack sobándose los ojos y lanzando un profundo bostezo - **¿tuviste una pesadilla?**

\- **¿Ah?** \- Rarity empezó a mirar a todas partes, estaba en un cuarto de madera al igual que toda la casa, su cama estaba al lado de una ventana y en frente suyo estaba la de Applejack, al otro lado del cuarto había un escritorio y un armario, todo se veía muy ordenado, se llevó una mano a la frente y trato de calmarse ya que estaba respirando agitadamente - **si... creo que fue solo una pesadilla**.

\- **¿Quieres compartirlo?**

\- **No te preocupes, no fue nada** \- respondió mucho mas calmada - **solo que no puedo evitar preguntarme... ¿que será de Night Song?**

\- **No lo se, espero que este bien, apenas las cosas estén en orden iremos a buscarla, tenemos mucho que agradecerle.**

\- **Es cierto** \- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a recostarse - **que descanses.**

\- **Tu también Rarity.**

Ambas volvieron a dormir pero el rostro de Rarity aun reflejaba preocupación.

La lluvia se detuvo y el cielo ya estaba prácticamente despejado aunque los fuertes vientos todavía mantenían una baja temperatura en el ambiente, dos hombres caminaban por la carretera que estaba en medio del bosque, uno de ellos era de color azul claro y llevaba un sombrero de ala corta negro, el otro era de piel blanca y cabello dorado, los dos llevaban puesto un saco de color marrón oscuro y el otro crema.

\- **Esto es gracioso** \- dijo el Observador de sombrero negro - **no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima ves que camine tanto desde que era un poni terrestre.**

\- **Caminar es bueno, a mi me ayuda a ordenar mis ideas** \- respondió el aprendiz de Cuentista escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del saco.

\- **El problema es que a este paso no llegaremos nunca.**

\- **Lo siento pero esto es lo mas cerca que quise teletransportarnos, si lo hago mas cerca el Cuentista va a sospechar de mis intenciones** \- el Observador se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada baja - **lamento tener que mantener tanto el misterio pero hay cosas que tengo que contarte y otras necesito que te des cuenta por ti mismo.**

\- **Lo entiendo** \- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa - **pero no es por eso, solo estoy algo ansioso por ver a los chicos, ya han pasado unos cuantos días y no se nada de ellos, naturalmente estoy acostumbrado a seguirle el rastro a mis subordinados durante toda la misión.**

\- **Llegaremos mañana a la tarde, si son tan buenos como los describiste a este paso ya deben de haber rescatado a todas las portadoras** \- se detuvo un momento y observo la luna.

\- **¿Pasa algo?**

\- **Nada importante** \- bajo la mirada dirigiéndose al hombre de piel azul claro - **como te dije hay cosas que quiero que descubras por tu cuenta pero para eso debo contarte algunas otras en su debido momento por supuesto... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

\- **Claro** \- respondió con una sonrisa mientras retornaban a su caminata.

\- **¿Cuantos años tienes en la orden?**

\- **Calculo que unos 40, tal ves menos la verdad ya perdí la cuenta.**

**\- Yo tengo mas de 1000.**

\- **Por alguna razón eso no me sorprende, es decir... eres el aprendiz de un Cuentista, me imagino que deben de haber pasado siglos antes de que uno de esos tipos te llegue a tener confianza, nosotros no sabemos casi nada de ellos.**

\- **Nadie sabe para quien trabaja ¿no?** \- rió sarcásticamente - **lo primero que voy a contarte cuando empecemos el viaje será lo que realmente paso en este mundo hace mas de mil años, cuando yo vivía junto con mi hermano.**

\- **¿Por que tengo el presentimiento de que esto tiene alguna relación con la leyenda Equestriana de Nightmare Moon?**

**\- Cierto -** se rasco la cabeza apenado **\- a veces se me olvida el detalle de que este mundo tiene dos caras... y si, puede que tenga algún parecido y ya que tu fuiste Equestre en tu vida pasada creo que no tendrás ningún problema en reconocer las similitudes.**

**\- Eso espero.**

**\- Solo una cosa.**

**\- ¿Que?**

**\- Yo también conozco la leyenda de Nightmare Moon, pero no conozco la verdad a fondo, tu que viviste toda una vida allá... ¿sabes el origen de esa historia?**

**\- Ni idea, es mas, fallecí antes de que Luna retornara de su destierro, solo se lo que dicen los libros.**

**\- Ya veo -** el hombre de cabello dorado aparto la mirada al frente con seriedad - **aun no estoy del todo seguro de que tan parecidos sean ambos lados del espejo, pero lo que tuve que enfrentar en mi época realmente no deseo que lo hayan tenido que enfrentar allá.**

De vuelta en la mansión Luna, Crysalis y Mind estaban en la azotea de la gigantesca construcción, todas las nubes ya se habían despejado y la luna se podía ver brillar en todo su esplendor, el viento agitaba el cabello de Luna al igual que su vestido azul, a su lado Mind no dejaba de ver el enorme astro en el cielo mientras Crysalis esperaba detrás de ellos aferrándose a su saco por la baja temperatura del lugar.

\- **¿Que es lo que se supone que estamos esperando?** \- dijo Crysalis un tanto molesta.

\- **La respuesta a tu pregunta pendiente** \- respondió Luna levantando la mirada para ver el cielo - **hace un rato preguntaste que somos en realidad, llego la hora de responder esa pregunta** \- en ese momento de la entrada al sótano llegaron todos los enmascarados que estaban en la mansión, sus mascaras solo cubrían la mitad de sus rostros de la nariz para arriba a excepción de los cuatro Mislead Appear cuyas mascaras blancas cubrían todo su rostro y gran parte del cabello - **como te dije, mi gente y yo podemos eliminar cualquier tipo de magia a voluntad e incluso hasta la tecnología deja de funcionar en nuestra presencia y todo este tiempo e estado bloqueando tu habilidad extrasensorial pero por esta vez voy a dejarte ver.**

\- **Veamos** \- todos los enmascarados se pararon en distintas posiciones rodeando a Crysalis, Mind y los Mislead Appear se pararon al lado de Luna quien bajo la mirada y la observo fijamente a los ojos - **¿y bien?**

\- **Esto es solo para tus ojos Crysalis** \- en ese momento los ojos de Luna se pusieron blancos y su apariencia empezó a mutar.

\- **¿Pero que...?** \- Crysalis retrocedió al ver en que se estaba convirtiendo Luna, claro que solo ella podía verlo gracias a su experiencia con la brujería que le permitía ver cosas mas allá de lo aparente.

La piel de Luna se tiño completamente de un negro tan oscuro como el vacío, esa mancha fue cubriendo hasta su vestido para terminar convirtiéndose en una sombra oscura a excepción de sus ojos los cuales se volvieron afilados como los de un reptil, poco a poco le fueron creciendo un par de gigantescas alas demoníacas en la espalda, parecidas a la de un dragón, sus manos se volvieron garras oscuras y afiladas y le empezaron a crecer unos colmillos tan grandes que ocupaban mas de la mitad de su rostro, Crysalis estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos al ver la imponente figura que se formaba en frente suyo, retrocedió hasta chocar con el borde de la azotea y se asusto ya que estuvo a punto de caer, entonces observo a su alrededor y noto que todos los enmascarados tenían un aura oscura recorriendo sus cuerpos, incluso Mind que no llevaba ninguna mascara, los cuatro Mislead Appear eran los únicos que no escupían ningún aura demoníaca, estaban completamente limpios.

\- **¿Y bien?** \- dijo Luna con su nueva apariencia sin abrir la boca ya que parecía imposible por el tamaño de sus dientes - **¿que opinas ahora? -** Crysalis no sabía que decir, solo trago saliva en seco y trato de mantenerse lo mas firme posible a pesar de que se sentía completamente rodeada.

**\- Ustedes... ¿son demonios?**

**\- Veras, déjame explicártelo,** **en realidad no somos una existencia concreta,** **tu puedes vernos en esta forma pero la verdad es que solo somos una influencia que corrompe a las criaturas empezando por sus mentes y luego por sus corazones, "una enfermedad"** \- apretó los puños - **hace mil años yo fui purgado y me costo mucho tiempo recuperarme, somos como una enfermedad sin forma, dije que la mayoría de los humanos no se adaptan a la infección y se vuelven locos o peor, mutan en esos tipos que viste en la mazmorra pero eso cambiara muy pronto e** **iremos en aumento** \- volvió a mirar la luna - **cuando llegue el momento indicado y la humanidad este tan sometida a nuestra influencia a tal punto que simplemente aceptara la oscuridad en sus corazones y serán uno con ella, en ese momento nosotros tomaremos el control y pondremos un verdadero orden en estas tierras** \- agito sus alas un par de veces sin producir ningún tipo de viento ya que estas no eran reales - **viejas leyendas hablan de una raza de "vampiros" que existió hace miles de años, nosotros, somos eso de lo que hablan todas esas leyendas, somos la raza de las sombras y cuando la infección llegue a un nivel mas avanzando daremos un nuevo paso en la escala evolutiva, NO HABRÁ MAS GUERRAS NI DIFERENCIAS ENTRE LOS HOMBRES, NO HABRÁ MAS MUERTE NI SE HARÁ MAS VIDA!... todo será constante y en un solo orden, seremos seres inmortales y libres e impondremos nuestras propias reglas sin ley ni religión, tal como era antes de mi derrota por parte de la orden pero a este punto ni siquiera ellos pueden hacer algo para detenerme... solo hay una cosa que puede arruinarlo todo... tu sabes muy bien a que me refiero.**

\- **Ahora lo entiendo todo** \- Crysalis se limpio el sudor de la frente y la observo con firmeza - **ya veo porque tu interés en esas historias que hablan del mundo al otro lado del espejo.**

\- **Así es... uno de mis hombres encontró ese libro llamado "elementos de la armonía" entre las cosas de esa chica que vino del otro lado del espejo, y el parecido que hay entre mi historia y esa tal yegua en la luna es inquietante, si esos supuestos elementos de la armonía fueron los responsables de su destierro entonces podrían hacer lo mismo conmigo o peor, en este momento son la única fuerza existente capaz de detenerme y no voy a permitir que lo hagan por eso planeo encontrar la forma de llevarlos de regreso a su mundo cueste lo que cueste** \- poco a poco fue regresando a la normalidad al igual que todos los enmascarados - **ahora se porque los nuevos extranjeros están interesados en esas chicas, solo lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes, tendría que haberla asesinado** \- se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hasta la salida del sótano - **será mejor que descansemos, mañana tenemos un día muy agitado, puedes quedarte en una de las habitaciones de la mansión... si no te asusta por supuesto** \- eso ultimo lo dijo lanzandole una mirada sarcástica y salio por la puerta seguida por todos los enmascarados a excepción de Mind que se quedo al lado de Crysalis - **es hora de que Twilight Sparkle y sus elementos sepan a que se están enfrentando, lamentara haber cruzado a este mundo desde un principio.**

\- **¿Asustarme?** \- dijo Crysalis para si misma en tono molesto - **como se nota que no saben nada de mi ni de mi trabajo, ustedes no son los únicos demonios ni los peores** \- espero a que todos terminaran de salir y luego se fue dejando solo a Mind que seguía mirando la luna pensativo.

Ya eran las 2 de la mañana, en la casa de los extranjeros todos estaban durmiendo a excepción de Cybrian Spear que estaba encerrado en su habitación sentado en el escritorio con tres libros abiertos al mismo tiempo, el cuarto era un desastre, habían círculos dibujados en el piso con símbolos extraños escritos y hojas desparramadas por todas partes, el joven de piel gris lanzo un profundo bostezo mientras cerraba un libro y lo guardaba en un cajón del escritorio que tenía escrito "Hechicería Equestre", se tallo los ojos un par de veces y empezó a caminar por la habitación observando los círculos que había dibujado en el piso mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla pensativo.

\- **"Creo que ya se como funciona"** \- pensó para si mismo mientras guardaba el resto de los libros en el mismo cajón y luego abría lentamente la puerta de su cuarto y salía cerrándola detrás suyo con extremo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido.

Camino por el pasillo hasta quedar en frente de una habitación cerrada, entonces pego la oreja a la puerta y trato de escuchar lo que pasaba adentro... nada, ni un solo sonido. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entro a la habitación que era iluminada solo por la luz de la luna que entraba por la enorme ventana, observo todo cuidadosamente con sus característica mirada fría y vacía que lo hacía parecer un fantasma en medio de la oscuridad, en una cama al lado de la ventana Grace estaba profundamente dormida tapada hasta el cuello echada de costado dándole la espalda a la puerta, Reloj camino por su habitación hasta llegar al escritorio, entonces uso su celular para iluminar un poco mientras buscaba algo en particular pero un sonido lo distrajo y tuvo que apagar el celular de inmediato, giro hacía atrás y vio que Grace se había movido de lado y dijo algunas palabras para luego volver a dormir, Reloj no se inmuto ante la sorpresa así que volvió a encender el celular y continuo buscando por la superficie del escritorio pero no parecía encontrar nada que le sirva así que abrió uno de los cajones y finalmente lo halló.

\- **"Lo tengo"** \- tomo un frasco muy pequeño que contenía un líquido negro dentro, era tinta, la misma tinta que Grace uso para llevarla junto a Swift al interior de la mente de Twilight - **"es muy poco pero me alcanza para dos viajes"** \- empezó a caminar hasta la salida pero antes de cerrar la puerta vio el rostro de Grace y noto que estaba llorando, sin darle importancia alguna termino de cerrarla y empezó a caminar hasta llegar a las escaleras - **"mierda"** \- bajo un poco y vio a Swift y a Blaze durmiendo en los sofás de la sala pero para su desgracia Hard estaba sentado en una silla frente a la puerta principal con los brazos cruzados haciendo guardia como de costumbre, estaba claramente dormido pero le sería imposible salir por ahí sin despertarlo - **"y yo que no quería gastar energía del mecanismo"** \- volvió a su habitación y saco su reloj de bolsillo, apretó un botón y se teletransporto apareciendo en el techo de la casa, empezó a palpar el piso asegurándose que no este húmedo y saco el frasco con la tinta y una pluma que había guardado en su bolsillo - **"otra ves tengo que romper las reglas... pero la información que esta en juego es muy importante"** \- empezó a dibujar un circulo de un metro y medio de radio con la tinta especial, una vez que lo termino empezó a dibujar los símbolos rúnicos en los bordes pero estuvo a punto de fallar ya que una voz muy animada lo desconcentro por completo.

\- **¡HOLA RELOJ! ¿TAMBIÉN TE GUSTA DORMIR AFUERA?** \- el joven de piel gris dejo de dibujar en el acto y se levanto de golpe sacando un cuchillo listo para atacar hasta que noto quien era el dueño de esa voz.

\- **¿Luz entre la Oscuridad?** \- detrás suyo estaba Light parado con los brazos cruzados y su famosa sonrisa inocente - **¿que se supone que estas haciendo?** \- a pesar de haber sido descubierto la expresión de su rostro se mantenía inmutable al igual que sus mirada.

\- **No me gustan los espacios cerrados** \- el joven de piel blanca levanto su sombrero de vaquero dejando ver sus ojos amarillos - **prefiero dormir en lugares abiertos, de todas formas no duermo mucho.**

\- **Eso es porque duermes casi todo el maldito día.**

\- **Es culpa de la medicina, es lo único que me hace dormir si o si** \- dio unos pasos hasta quedar en frente del circulo - **oye...** \- se llevo una mano a la barbilla pensativo - **esta tinta me es familiar... ¿tu también sabes hacer esa mezcla mágica que le enseñaron hacer a Grace en su mundo?**

\- **No, pero estuve estudiando su funcionamiento, se que no se puede hacer magia en este mundo pero haciendo algunas modificaciones en las runas y mezclado con la tecnología de mi mecanismo de la armonía puedo lograr que me teletransporte a enormes distancias usando una mínima cantidad de energía, es la ventaja que tienen estos artefactos, al estar hechos principalmente de tecnología funcionan en cualquier lugar.**

\- **Eso suena increíble... -** respondió Light con cara de no haber entendido nada **\- ¿Pero de donde la sacaste?**

**\- La tome prestada de su habitación -** los dos se quedaron un par de segundos en silencio y luego Light corrió hasta quedar en frente suyo sobresaltado.

\- **¿QUE HICISTE QUE?... ¿ACASO NUESTRO MAESTRO NO TE ENSEÑO A RESPETAR EL ESPACIO PRIVADO? ES EL CUARTO DE UNA MUJER POR EL AMOR DE DIOS... es decir... ¿ACASO QUIERES QUE TE MATEN?**

\- **La vida y la muerte me son indiferentes y lo sabes, ahora apártate** \- le dio un pequeño empujón y continuo dibujando las runas - **tengo trabajo que hacer y te agradecería que cierres la boca al menos por esta noche.**

\- **¿Vas a meter la pata de nuevo no?** \- se ajusto el sombrero y volvió a sonreír pero su mirada era desafiante - **esta ves voy contigo.**

\- **Ni siquiera lo pienses.**

\- **Vamos Reloj, la única ves que hemos trabajado en equipo todo salio genial.**

\- **Genial para ti, es agotador estar a tu lado... mas de lo normal.**

\- **No seas llorón** \- empezó a caminar en círculos a su lado - **solo piénsalo, con tu cerebro sumado a mi fuerza y encanto todo será mas fácil** \- desenfundo sus dos pistolas levantándolas en el aire - solo piénsalo **¿que dices?**

\- **¿No me vas a dejar en paz no?** \- Light negó con la cabeza y Reloj se limito a lanzar un corto suspiro - **esta bien... pero cierra la maldita boca.**

\- **Y tu cambia esa cara que pareces un jodido robot... ¿acaso te quedaste dormido en un congelador?... es decir, no se te mueve nada... ¿por que no intentas sonreír?**

\- **Olvídalo... voy solo.**

\- **Esta bien, tu ganas** \- se puso a su lado y los dos se metieron dentro del circulo rúnico - **por cierto... ¿a donde vamos a ir?**

\- **Vamos a una prisión estatal femenina a kilómetros de distancia** \- saco su reloj de bolsillo y puso una mano sobre el circulo y otra sobre el botón del mecanismo de la armonía - **esa tal Sunset Shimmer tiene información indispensable para mi investigación, así que vamos por ella** \- apretó el botón y los símbolos empezaron a brillar poco a poco.

\- **Pero... tenemos prohibido intervenir en circunstancias que estén fuera de nuestro rango de acción, ¿como piensas ocultárselo a nuestro maestro?**

\- **Este es el plan** \- el circulo se seguía iluminando poco a poco - **rescatamos a Sunset Shimmer, le hago las preguntas que necesito saber para terminar mi trabajo, luego uso mi mecanismo para borrarle la memoria y la dejamos tirada en algún sitio y que se las arregle a su modo, volvemos a casa antes del amanecer y nadie se entera de nada... ¿quedo claro?**

\- **¿Al menos podemos dejarla en un lugar seguro no?** \- las runas ya estaban cerca de unirse.

\- **No es nuestra responsabilidad, si quieres perder tiempo en eso ocúpate tu.**

\- **Lo que digas... y la verdad que esto se tarda demasiado.**

\- **Es cierto, tengo que tomarlo en cuenta a la hora de arreglar el escape, en serio puede ser un gran problema** \- el circulo finalmente se completo y los dos desaparecieron en un haz de luz dejando una marca en el piso.

.

**/watch?v=biPxOebxBfw**

**NA: Ya nos estamos acercando al final del segundo acto, gracias a todos lo que siguen esta historia, dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	30. Armando esperanzas

**28\. Armando esperanzas.**

Eran exactamente las dos de la mañana en el mundo humano, escondidos entre las montañas en un lugar muy alejado un grupo de hombres que cubrían sus rostros con pasamontañas estaban acampando al lado de dos camionetas y un helicóptero estacionados, se trataba de los últimos terroristas que quedaban del grupo de Mislead Appear quienes luego de la desaparición de su líder y de enterarse que todo el tiempo fueron utilizados por este tuvieron que arreglárselas para sobrevivir a toda costa en un mundo donde no tenían lugar, un hombre y una mujer estaban sentados frente a una fogata mientras el tercero observaba el cielo atentamente.

\- **Esto no tiene ningún maldito sentido** \- dijo con una voz grave caminando hasta sentarse en la fogata junto con sus compañeros - **¿como se supone que Rainbow Dash va a alcanzarnos si no tiene ningún transporte? ¿acaso pensaba robar un helicóptero de la planta nuclear?**

\- **Confía en ella Shot** \- respondió su compañero quitándose el pasamontañas revelando que era un hombre de piel crema y cabello gris - **dijo que nos alcanzaría** \- levanto una botella de whisky y le dio un trago.

\- **Esto es estúpido Phoenix, yo creo que la atraparon, o simplemente tomo lo que necesitaba y nos abandono.**

\- **No seas tan duro** \- respondió la mujer quitándose el pasamontañas y revelando que era de color blanca y cabello rubio - **ella confió en nosotros todo este tiempo, a pesar de que la interrogamos de forma muy agresiva cuando la rescatamos de esa camioneta para preguntarle acerca de la verdadera identidad de Mislead Appear, cosa de la que no sabía nada de nada, todavía me pregunto que es lo que quería él y su "grupo selecto" de un par de simples jovencitas.**

**\- Lo único que no me puedo creer es que todo este tiempo nos haya estado utilizando -** dijo **Phoenix** dándole otro trago al whisky **\- encima se atreve a desaparecer y dejarnos tirados como perros, la mayoría de los grupos ya fueron atrapados prácticamente somos lo único que queda junto con los del refugio.**

**\- De todas formas Rainbow es distinta, ella parece ser muy leal a sus principios.**

\- **Por favor Blue no bromees, ¿que va a saber una mocosa de 19 años sobre lealtad?** \- en ese momento su compañero de piel crema dejo caer la botella de whisky y se levanto mirando el cielo atontado - **oye Phoenix... ¿que diablos te pasa?**

\- **Shot... Blue... ¿cuanto he estado bebiendo?**

\- **Es la primera botella que te veo tocar en toda la noche... cosa rara en ti ¿por que lo preguntas?**

\- **Porque me parece que estoy viendo una especie de pájaro gigante volar en nuestra dirección.**

\- **Maldito borracho** \- se levanto y volteo para mirar al cielo en la misma dirección que su compañero - **si ahí no hay nada, solo nubes... ¿que carajos?** \- efectivamente a lo lejos podía ver un par de alas azules demasiado grandes como para ser un ave común y corriente agitándose con elegancia pero por la oscuridad de la noche no podían ver nada mas.

\- **¿Que es eso?** \- dijo la chica de piel blanca poniéndose de pie al lado de sus compañeros - **parece una persona ¿con alas?**

\- **JODER... ¡ES UNA HARPÍA!** \- **Phoenix** desenfundo una pistola y apunto al cielo asustado.

\- **BAJA EL ARMA INÚTIL** \- le reprocho su compañero quitandole la pistola - **ESAS COSAS NO EXISTEN.**

\- **Consideralo Shot** \- continuo Blue - **porque viene hacia acá** \- la figura alada cada ves se hacía mas visible ya que se estaba acercando directamente hasta su ubicación.

\- **Mierda...** \- el hombre finalmente se quito el pasamontañas revelando que era de piel marrón y cabello blanco y corto, le devolvió el arma a su compañero y también saco la suya - **estén atentos.**

Los tres apuntaron al cielo directo a la criatura que descendió con elegancia en frente suyo ocultándose con sus dos enormes alas azules, los tres ex terroristas estaban apuntándole sin parpadear hasta que finalmente el ser retiro las alas revelando que era una joven de piel cian y cabello color arcoiris pero había mas de un detalle en su apariencia, sus orejas eran mas grandes como las de un animal y estaba sobre su cabeza, una cola del mismo color que su cabello se agitaba lentamente y lo que era imposible de ignorar eran sus dos alas que estaban abiertas en toda su envergadura dándole una apariencia imponente, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era una gargantilla que colgaba en su cuello con una gema con forma de relámpago rojo que brillaba débilmente.

\- **¿Me extrañaron chicos?**

\- **¿Rainbow Dash?** \- dijo Blue bajando su arma y abriendo los ojos como platos - **¿que te paso?**

\- **Encontré lo que buscaba** \- tiro una caja de metal a los pies de los tres que guardaron sus armas aun sin salir de su asombro - **¿que tanto me miran?**

\- **¿Que eres?** \- dijo el hombre de piel oscura observándola con extrañeza.

\- **Vamos Shot... soy yo, Rainbow Dash, solo dame un segundo** \- se quito la gargantilla del elemento de la lealtad y sus alas desaparecieron al igual que el resto de su transformación regresando a ser la misma joven de piel cian y cabello arcoiris - **¿lo ves?**

\- **¿Que esta pasando aquí?** \- continuo el ex terrorista de piel crema - **¿y que son esas cosas?**

\- **Es de lo que les estuve hablando todo este tiempo, son lo que alimentaban la planta nuclear** \- Rainbow abrió la caja mostrandoles su contenido, dentro estaban los cinco elementos restantes junto con la corona, coloco el elemento de la lealtad dentro - **esto es por lo que ese maldito de Frank secuestro y torturo a mis amigas, ahora finalmente podemos usarlo en su contra.**

\- **Interesante** \- Shot se acerco a la caja.

\- **Al principio creí que solo era la corona pero el resto de los artefactos también parecen tener algo especial.**

\- **Entonces** \- Blue tomo el elemento de la generosidad y se quedo mirando la gema con forma de mariposa - **¿cualquiera que se ponga uno de estos puede volar?**

\- **No lo se** \- se encogió de hombros - **por lo que tenía entendido solo aquel que portara la corona podía transformarse pero no funciono conmigo y casi me atrapan, pero este funciono perfectamente** \- señalo la gema de la lealtad - **no solo te dan alas, también mas fuerza y quien sabe que otras cosas mas, me gustaría experimentar luego pero ahora creo que tenemos trabajo que hacer** \- guardo todos los elementos y le entrego la caja a Shot - **¿que novedades hay?**

\- **En realidad muchas, es hora de empezar a planear las cosas como se debe, sobretodo ahora que tenemos el tesoro mas preciado del gobernador.**

\- **Perfecto... entonces vamos a sacar a los militares de la ciudad y a mostrarle al mundo quien es en verdad Frank Sutler.**

\- **Todo a su debido tiempo Rainbow** \- los cuatro caminaron hasta la cochera de una de las camionetas y metieron la caja con los elementos dentro - **esto es delicado tenemos que planearlo con extremo detalle** \- cerro la puerta y subió a la camioneta junto con Rainbow mientras Blue y **Phoenix** subían a la otra, ambos encendieron los motores.

\- **Oye... ¿y el helicóptero?**

\- **No tiene combustible, volveremos por el luego, tenemos que abastecernos de algunas cosas en el refugio y darles las buenas noticias a los demás, hoy a la tarde es la famosa junta de políticos así que tenemos poco tiempo para planear las cosas.**

\- **¿Que esperamos entonces? VAMOS!**

Las dos camionetas se pusieron en marcha a toda velocidad cargando consigo los elementos de la armonía mientras un grupo de nubes se apartaban dejando ver a la luna iluminando el camino.

En la prisión estatal para mujeres un circulo rúnico se dibujaba en el piso de uno de los pasillos y al cabo de un minuto aparecieron dos jóvenes de la nada, uno de ellos era de piel gris y vestía una chaqueta azul sobre una camisa blanca, el otro era de piel blanca con un sombrero de vaquero y un saco marrón largo.

\- **¿Donde estamos?** \- pregunto Light observando a su alrededor, era una habitación cerrada con un escritorio y varias cajas apiladas en una esquina.

\- **En uno de los almacenes de la prisión** \- contesto Cybrian guardando la tinta y la pluma en los bolsillos de su chaqueta - **por suerte pude insertar las coordenadas correctamente.**

\- **¿Como conoces tan bien este lugar?**

\- **Tengo un plano** \- saco una hoja con un mapa bien detallado dibujado a mano.

\- **¿Y eso?... No es fácil obtener los planos de una prisión.**

\- **¿Que crees que estuve haciendo los tres meses que me dejaron tirado en este jodido planeta? Junte toda la información que pude, sabia que algo como esto me serviría en algún momento, si no me equivoco debemos de estar a 10 minutos del bloque de celdas en el que encerraron a Sunset Shimmer, ahora escucha claro, nos estamos infiltrando... ¿sabes lo que es eso?**

\- **¿Entrar a una casa sin tocar la puerta?**

\- **Quiere decir que si haces algún ruido o alguien mas nos ve estamos muertos... ¿quedo claro?**

\- **¿Eso quiere decir que nada de disparos no? ¿Para que me trajiste entonces?** \- los dos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio y luego Cybrian lanzo un corto suspiro y abrió la puerta sin decir nada observando cuidadosamente si había alguien por los pasillos - **que aburrido eres.**

\- **No hay nadie... me dijeron que tienes buen oído.**

\- **Claro que si, puedo escuchar cualquier cosa, como el goteo de las cañerías en el techo o los dos guardias que están hablando a diez metros al frente detrás de la pared** \- el joven de piel gris observo la pared y pego la oreja tratando escuchar algo llegando a oír algunos susurros.

\- **Impresionante, voy a necesitar que me avises cuando oigas a alguien acercarse, conozco el camino perfectamente tu solo encárgate de advertirme y yo haré el resto** \- dijo eso ultimo sacando su reloj de bolsillo.

Mientras tanto en el bloque de celdas tres guardias femeninas abandonaban una celda soltando algunas risas, dentro de esta una joven de piel crema y cabello color rojo y amarillo estaba seriamente lastimada con varios moretones en la cara tirada en una esquina.

\- **Espero que lo hayas entendido Shimmer** \- dijo la guardia cerrando la reja con llave - **mañana se encargaran de ti en la enfermería pero vamos a dejar que medites tus opciones primero, tienes toda la noche para pensar... si puedes** \- luego de decir eso las tres se retiraron mientras Sunset Shimmer intentaba levantarse con gran dificultad apoyándose sobre la base de su cama.

\- **Maldita sea** \- dijo apretando el colchón mientras algunas lagrimas caían de sus ojos amoroteados, intento abrir uno de ellos y se apoyo sobre la pared para caminar hasta el baño, ahí empezó a mojarse la cara pero cara movimiento era terriblemente doloroso para ella, finalmente cayo de rodillas frente al espejo apretando los dientes con ira e impotencia - **malditas zorras... ¿que voy a hacer ahora?**

\- **Tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer** \- levanto la mirada y ahí estaba de nuevo su reflejo contestándole, el reflejo no estaba golpeado y tampoco vestía el uniforme naranja de las reclusas, estaba en perfectas condiciones y la observaba con una sonrisa maléfica - **se te acabaron las opciones, no creas que te vas a morir aquí, no te la van a poner tan fácil.**

\- **Ca...lla..te** \- dijo con dificultad mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos - **¿que hice para merecer esto? Nunca quise esta mierda... ¿acaso los errores que cometí en el pasado me van a perseguir por siempre?**

\- **¿Acaso no te das cuenta todavía? Tu pasado te esta llamando de regreso, esta no es la vida que te mereces, olvídate de todo** \- Sunset levanto su rostro adolorido y observo fijamente a su reflejo que apoyaba una mano frente al cristal como invitándola a algo - **no es necesario que sigas sufriendo... vamos... vuelve a ser como eras antes** \- Sunset intento levantarse con dificultad pero resbalaba en cada intento, aun así continuaba intentando en ponerse de pie.

En ese mismo instante los dos extranjeros corrían por el bloque de celdas buscando la indicada, todas las reclusas estaban durmiendo por lo que no se daban cuenta de su presencia.

\- **¿Acaso no averiguaste también cual era su celda?** \- le pregunto Light en voz baja - **podemos buscar toda la noche aquí.**

\- **Lo hice pero aparentemente la cambiaron, espera un momento** \- saco su reloj de bolsillo y noto que las manecillas giraban de forma descontrolada - **no puede ser.**

\- **¿Que le pasa a tu mecanismo de la armonía?**

\- **Esta radiación es contaminación psicológica... la infección de Nightmare Moon... Sunset Shimmer debe de estar por aquí cerca** \- empezó a caminar por el grupo de celdas y noto que la señal desapareció - **ya veo... esta en el segundo piso, muévete** \- subieron lo mas rápido posible y nuevamente el reloj se descontrolo así que continuaron revisando celda por celda hasta que dieron con una que estaba vacía pero al estar parados ahí las manecillas giraban a tal velocidad que daba la impresión que se fueran a romper en cualquier momento - **tiene que estar aquí** \- saco una linterna y empezó a iluminar el interior notando que al fondo estaba Sunset Shimmer parada frente a un espejo estirando la mano a centímetros de tocarlo y a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar podían ver para asombro de Light como su reflejo le sonreía con malicia - **ya esta... la perdimos.**

\- **¡ALÉJATE DEL PUTO ESPEJO!**

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Tres balas impactaron contra el espejo destruyéndolo por completo antes de que Sunset pudiera tocarlo, los cristales volaron asustando a la joven que se fue para atrás retorciéndose por el dolor de la caída mientras algunos de los trozos proyectaban el rostro fragmentado de su reflejo demoníaco apretando los dientes con ira. El sonido de los disparos despertó a casi todas las reclusas que empezaron a hablar y asomarse por las rejas preguntando ¿que estaba pasando? en menos de un minuto ya se había armado un alboroto, Cybrian giro la cabeza lentamente para ver a su compañero con la misma mirada seria que no se inmutaba por nada mientras Light bajaba su arma viéndolo con un rostro culpable.

\- **Luz entre la Oscuridad... ¿por que lo hiciste?**

**\- ¿Que? ¿acaso no viste esa cosa en el espejo? Nunca en mi vida vi algo parecido.**

\- **¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!** \- una de las oficiales entro por la puerta del primer piso junto con todo su equipo.

\- **No tenemos tiempo** \- el joven de piel gris saco su reloj de bolsillo y noto que había vuelto a la normalidad - **esta limpia de toda contaminación y el mecanismo vuelve a funcionar** \- apretó un botón y puso una mano sobre la reja que exploto dejandoles el paso libre - **rápido** \- corrió hasta quedar en frente de Sunset y puso una mano sobre su frente y con la otra volvió a activar su mecanismo curando la mayor parte de sus heridas.

\- **Que extraño** \- la joven fue recobrando el conocimiento poco a poco - **el dolor se fue** \- abrió los ojos sin ningún problema y vio sorprendida a los dos extranjeros - **¿quienes son ustedes?**

\- **No hay tiempo para explicaciones** \- dijo Light estirando la mano para ayudarla a levantarse - **solo ven con nosotros si quieres vivir.**

\- **¿Que?** \- lo observo extrañada y levanto una ceja confundida - **¿acaso eres un loco?**

\- **Muchos concuerdan con esa opinión pero para eso tienes que ponerte a pensar ¿que es ser normal?** \- respondió con su característica sonrisa, Sunset Shimmer se quedo mirándolo por un rato y luego se empezó a reír en voz baja llevándose una mano a la frente.

\- **¿Se volvió loca?** \- pregunto Cybrian al ver la extraña reacción de Sunset.

\- **Para nada, yo creo que solo entendió mi mensaje, ¿acaso la gente no se ve mejor cuando sonríe?**

\- **Lo siento** \- respondió Sunset recuperando el aire - **tenía que hacerlo, por un momento me recordaste a una amiga mía -** bajo la mirada apenada.

\- **¡ALTO AHÍ!** \- las guardias llegaron al segundo piso y les apuntaron con sus armas.

\- **Se nos acabo el tiempo... júntense ¡AHORA!** \- Cybrian sostuvo su reloj con una mano y rodeo con sus brazos a Light y a Sunset, las oficiales empezaron a disparar pero las balas no dieron en ningún blanco ya que los tres desaparecieron en un haz de luz dejándolas confundidas.

\- **¿A donde se fueron?**

En un campo abierto al aire libre aparecieron los tres y Light se tiro al piso a vomitar mientras Sunset observaba a su alrededor bastante desorientada.

\- **¿Acabas de hacer magia?** \- pregunto observando al joven que le daba un par de golpes a su reloj.

\- **Me estoy quedando sin energía... ¡Luz entre la Oscuridad!**

\- **¿Que quieres?** \- se puso de pie agarrándose la panza - **ya te dije que me avises antes de hacer esa cosa.**

\- **Escucha claro, solo tengo energía suficiente para llevarnos de regreso** \- saco la tinta y la pluma y empezó a dibujar el circulo en el piso - **van a llegar guardias en cualquier momento necesito que hagas lo tuyo.**

\- **No será ningún problema** \- levanto sus dos pistolas asustando a Sunset que luego agito su cabeza cambiando su mirada por una seria.

\- **Muy bien... ¿quienes son y que se supone que están haciendo?**

\- **Somos solo un par de extranjeros que van a sacarte de aquí, yo soy Light y el señor sonrisas es Cybrian Spear.**

\- **¿Cybrian Spear?... un momento** \- observo al joven que dibujaba el circulo rúnico en el piso - **yo te conozco.**

\- **Lo se, ahora déjame concentrarme** \- respondió mientras remojaba la pluma en la tinta especial - **maldición, realmente hay muy poco.**

\- **Esto solo me deja mas confundida.**

\- **HEY... ¿QUE HACEN AQUÍ?** \- un par de guardias que pasaban por ahí los iluminaron con una linterna y Light le disparo rápidamente apagandola a lo que los dos desenfundaron sus armas pero estas volaron por el aire antes de que pudieran siquiera tenerlos en la mira.

\- **Les recomiendo quedarse callados** \- dijo el joven del sombrero de vaquero apuntándoles con sus dos pistolas - **no crean que pueden ser mas rápidos que yo con las armas** \- los policías empezaron a correr pero Light pego un gran salto cayéndoles encima noqueandolos al instante.

\- **¿Como puede saltar tan alto?** \- pregunto Sunset confundida.

\- **Cierren la boca por favor... necesito concentrarme** \- Cybrian mojaba la pluma una y otra ves en el tintero tratando de sacar la mayor cantidad de tinta posible.

\- **Esperen** \- Light puso una mano sobre su oreja y cerro los ojos - **hay un puñado de guardias armados en camino, estarán aquí en menos de un minuto.**

\- **Perfecto** \- el joven de piel gris se llevo una mano a la frente y luego se levanto observando a Sunset - **oye ¿tu eres una unicornio no?**

\- **¿Como lo sabes?**

\- **No importa ¿que tanto sabes de magia?**

\- **¿Que tanto se?... Lo suficiente como para que esa pregunta me resulte muy ofensiva, fui la estudiante modelo de la princesa Celestia en mi mundo.**

\- **Supongo que con eso basta... ¡oye!**

\- **¿Que pasa?** \- Light camino hasta quedar en frente suyo.

\- **Tu no sabes nada de magia así que dale tu mecanismo a ella.**

\- **Esta bien, pero que no lo rompa** \- saco su reloj de bolsillo de color verde y se lo entrego a Sunset que lo observo confundida.

\- **¿Que es esta cosa?**

\- **Es un mecanismo de la armonía, tecnología que te permite hacer magia, solo concéntrate en un hechizo en particular y aprieta el botón que ves ahí... apenas lleguen los guardias quiero que crees el campo de fuerza mas grande que puedas proyectar.**

\- **¿Solo eso? Puedo mantener un campo de fuerza lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener una avalancha por un tiempo indefinido.**

\- **Tal vez pero esa chatarra tiene una batería recargable con un limite muy molesto, tu solo has lo que te digo** \- en ese momento el celular de Cybrian empezó a sonar provocando que Light lo mirara con una ceja alzada.

\- **¿Te están llamando?**

\- **Parece que si** \- saco su teléfono del bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo puso junto a su oreja.

\- **¡Maldita sea Reloj! En estos momentos mas te vale que sea una novia o algo que valga la pena ver.**

\- **¿Hola?**

\- **¡¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTÁN TU Y LIGHT?!** \- respondió una voz femenina en tono molesto al otro lado de la linea.

\- **Es Espíritu en Llamas.**

\- **¿Grace? ¿QUE CARAJOS HACE DESPIERTA A ESTA HORA? ¡POR UN DEMONIO CUELGA YA Y TIRA EL TELÉFONO LO MAS LEJOS POSIBLE!** \- dijo el extranjero sobresaltado provocando que Sunset volviera a mirarlo extrañada.

\- **Estamos en una prisión estatal femenina rescatando a Sunset Shimmer** \- ante esa respuesta Light se quedo completamente callado con la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- **¿COMO DIJISTE?** \- continuó Grace desde su ubicación.

\- **Que estamos rescatando a Sunset Shimmer.**

\- **ESO ES IMPOSIBLE ¿COMO LLEGARON HASTA AHÍ?**

\- **Tome prestada tu tinta mágica de tu cuarto y mezcle sus componentes con la tecnología de mi mecanismo logrando una teletransportación a largo alcance.**

**\- ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?! ¿COMO PUDISTE? ERES UN...**

_**BANG!**_

El teléfono salio volando y a los pocos segundos cayo al piso hecho pedazos mientras el joven de piel gris observaba su mano vacía con su mirada inexpresiva para luego ver a su compañero que soplaba el cañón de su arma llevándose la otra mano a la frente con un pañuelo para limpiarse el sudor.

\- **Estuvo cerca** \- dijo Light guardando el pañuelo y desenfundando su otra pistola - **oye Reloj,** **se que no te importa nada pero por casualidad ¿nadie te dijo que hay cosas que no las puedes decir de forma tan directa?**

\- **Da lo mismo, el plan se fue al diablo así que prepárate para lo que sea que nos vaya a decir el Observador cuando vuelva por el informe** \- en ese momento llegaron todos los guardias armados.

\- **¡AL SUELO! AHORA.**

\- **Se nos acabo el tiempo** \- se agacho para terminar de dibujar el circulo pero antes de continuar levanto la mirada observando a la joven reclusa - **Sunset Shimmer, si realmente quieres volver a ver a tus amigas haz lo tuyo.**

\- **¿Mis amigas están con ustedes?** \- los guardias levantaron sus armas listos para disparar - **¿POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?** \- empezaron a disparar a discreción pero Sunset apretó el botón del mecanismo con fuerza y estiro la otra mano como tratando de agarrar algo - **¡NO ESTORBEN!** \- todas las balas se detuvieron a centímetros de distancia y seguían juntándose a medida que los guardias disparaban sin que se proyectara ningún campo de fuerza.

\- **¿Que estas haciendo?** \- dijo Light sorprendido.

\- **Las estoy deteniendo con telequinesis** \- los ojos de Sunset giraban rápidamente viendo de forma desafiante cada una de las balas que se quedaban detenidas en el aire - **si el problema de este aparato es la energía esta forma es mucho mas ahorrativa que con un campo de fuerza.**

\- **Es increíble que puedas levitar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, en serio eres impresionante.**

\- **¿En serio te impresiona? Esto no es nada, si se trata de magia YO SOY LA MEJOR** \- apretó su mano haciendo un puño y luego la estiro de forma agresiva como tratando de golpear algo, en ese momento todas las balas salieron volando a gran velocidad hiriendo a los guardias lo suficiente como para hacerlos sangrar mas no los llegaba a perforar - **¡¿QUIEREN MAS?!** \- a pesar de sus heridas continuaron disparando con el mismo resultado.

\- **Muy pronto vendrán mas guardias, entren todos al circulo** \- los tres se metieron dentro mientras Sunset continuaba deteniendo el tiroteo y Cybrian uso su mecanismo para activar las runas del circulo pero el rostro de la joven empezaba a mostrar signos de agotamiento.

\- **Son demasiadas** \- algunas balas empezaron a caer mientras Sunset respiraba agitadamente - **cada ves son mas guardias, no voy a resistir mucho tiempo.**

\- **Resiste un poco mas** \- las runas rodeaban el circulo a una velocidad mas lenta que la primera ves - **maldición.**

\- **¡AHHHH!** \- en ese momento el reloj de Sunset Shimmer empezó a soltar chispas y todas las balas salieron disparadas de nuevo debido a la formación de un campo de fuerza de color verde claro - **¡VAMOS!** \- el circulo brillo con mucha mas fuerza para sorpresa de los dos extranjeros que no tenían idea de que estaba pasando y finalmente se completo en un segundo y los tres desaparecieron en un haz de luz mientras todas las balas pasaban de largo.

La noche seguía su curso, en la mansión de Luna ya todos estaban descansando pero la puerta principal se abrió y uno de los Mislead Appear salio cargando unas cuantas armas y empezó a caminar por los jardines rumbo a la salida pero a pocos metros de la reja una voz lo distrajo.

\- **¿Vas a hacerlo no?** \- se detuvo y giro para encontrarse con otro Mislead Appear que lo observaba con un par de ojos azules detrás de su mascara.

\- **¿Los otros dos no te vieron salir?**

**\- No.**

**\- Que bueno, sería un problema si empiezan a sospechar, sabes que tengo que hacerlo, son ordenes de Luna después de todo.**

\- **No es necesario que sigas con esto** \- continuo hablando con una voz muy calmada - **si vas allá... morirás, ¿vas a morir justo cuando una esperanza se cruza en nuestro camino?**

\- **¡Razona un poco!** \- levanto un poco la voz pero se calmo al instante - **mira, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, en serio, te debo mas que mi vida, te agradezco todos los cuidados que me has dado y la paciencia con la que me has enseñado, te agradezco también que me hayas sacado de la fabrica antes de que la hicieras volar en pedazos cuando los militares entraron por la supuesta traición de Duncan, pero tengo que ir a matar a ese maldito de Frank Sutler me lo pidan o no, debo cumplir mi venganza.**

\- **¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta todavía?... Frank no es mas que otra victima de la maldad que abunda en este planeta, tienes al verdadero enemigo durmiendo en el mismo techo y ahora finalmente sabemos que hay algo capaz de detenerla.**

\- **¡Despierta! La raza humana esta jodida desde antes de su creación, ¿en serio crees que un grupo de jovencitas con accesorios van a restaurar aquello que se perdió desde hace milenios?** \- observo fijamente a su compañero que lo veía con la mirada inexpresiva detrás de la mascara y nuevamente se calmo - **lo siento, pero esta es la realidad** \- cargo sus armas y aparto la mirada al suelo - **tu mismo lo dijiste... no eres mas que un extranjero, no se como son las cosas en tu país, continente, planeta, universo o lo que sea de donde vengas, respeto que no me lo quieras decir pero yo sufro en este jodido lugar desde niño por culpa de ese monstruo que ahora gobierna el país** \- se dio la media vuelta - **respeto tu postura pacifista pero aquí las cosas funcionan solo de una manera y esa es con las armas, como te lo dije antes no tiene sentido pelear contra Nightmare ni contra ninguna otra fuerza espectral, la maldad es una constante universal y no puede ser destruida, la única buena acción que puedo hacer es matar a Frank así al menos las cosas estarán tranquilas desde un punto de vista mas "mundano", Nightmare y sus vampiros están fuera de nuestro alcance y siempre lo estarán -** giro su rostro sobre su hombro para ver a su compañero **\- encárgate de lo que puedes manejar y deja que el resto de las cosas pasen por si solas, es lo mas sabio que me has dicho, tengo que irme, el resto de mi equipo me esta esperando.**

**\- Oye Vi... -** estuvo a punto de llamarlo pero fue interrumpido

**\- No me llames así, ya no uso mas ese nombre, ahora soy Mislead Appear, siempre seré Mislead Appear -** se alejo lentamente y trepo por la reja sin dificultad mientras una camioneta llena de hombres con pasamontañas lo esperaba del otro lado, antes de subirse levanto el brazo a modo de despedida y luego partió junto con el resto de su equipo a un rumbo desconocido.

El enmascarado de ojos azules camino de vuelta a la mansión pero en la entrada otro de los Mislead Appear lo estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados.

**\- ¿A donde se fue? -** pregunto con una voz retadora.

**\- A cumplir una orden de Luna -** respondió con la misma voz pasiva.

**\- Esa no es una respuesta concreta.**

**\- Si a ti te prohibieron decirme acerca de sus tratos con Duncan a mis espaldas y sobre el asalto a la fabrica ¿que te hace pensar que yo tengo permitido revelarte esta información?**

**\- Para empezar jamas creímos que terminarías haciendo explotar la fabrica entera, planeábamos sacarte de ahí desde un principio... a todo esto ¿como fue que sobreviviste?**

**\- No te interesa, ¿y como pensaban sacarme? si los militares iban a ejecutarme ahí mismo.**

**\- ¿Acaso no confías en Luna?... porque pareces estar ocultando algo.**

**\- Solo hago lo mismo que todos ustedes, ya te vas a enterar en los diarios del destino de nuestro compañero -** paso por su lado sin mirarlo a los ojos y entro por las enormes puertas de la mansión dejando solo al hombre de la mascara blanca con rallas negras que lo observaba con desconfianza.

**\- Eso espero -** dijo para si mismo lanzando un profundo bostezo ahogado por la mascara que cubría todo su rostro y parte del cabello como todos los demás Mislead Appear **\- últimamente no hay nada bueno que leer en los diarios, aunque esta mañana apareció un articulo muy interesante -** camino para entrar a la mansión pero apenas se movió un centímetro atrás suyo se pudo ver a un cuarto Mislead Appear que aparentemente estuvo parado ahí todo el tiempo sin que se dieran cuenta, lo extraño era que solo se dio a notar cuando su compañero se movió sin siquiera ser consciente de su presencia pero lo que mas llamaba la atención eran sus ojos negros tan vacíos y muertos que se podían ver detrás de su mascara, como si se tratara de un fantasma, se quedo estático por unas cuantas horas y luego entro a la mansión moviéndose de una forma exageramente lenta justo a tiempo para evadir los primeros rayos del sol que empezaba a salir por el horizonte.

Ya eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana, en un lugar muy alejado en medio de un bosque un par de camionetas se estacionaban en frente de un campamento, de una de ellas bajaban un hombre de piel crema al lado de una joven de piel blanca y cabello rubio largo, de la otra camioneta bajaban un hombre de piel marrón y cabello corto al lado de una joven de piel azul claro y cabello color arcoiris.

\- **¡HEMOS VUELTO!** \- grito Rainbow Dash a lo que de todas las carpas fueron saliendo varios hombres y mujeres que los recibieron con muchos ánimos - **FINALMENTE LOS TENEMOS** \- Rainbow levanto la caja con los elementos y todos los ex terroristas pegaron un grito de victoria, luego se giro para ver al hombre de piel oscura con una sonrisa - **¿ahora que sigue Shot?**

\- **La reunión de gobernantes es hoy a partir de las cinco de la tarde, así que vamos a preparar un mensaje para todos los ciudadanos y por supuesto para nuestros queridos gobernantes... ¡BLUE... PHOENIX! ¡vengan aquí!** \- los dos se acercaron hasta quedar en frente suyo - **preparen las cámaras y díganle al ingeniero que haga lo suyo.**

\- **De acuerdo** \- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- **Y TODOS USTEDES TAMBIÉN EMPIECEN A MOVERSE** \- el equipo del campamento empezaron a desarmar las carpas y empacar todo, luego Shot miro a Rainbow sonriendo - **¿No sufres de pánico escénico no?**

\- **Para nada... ¿por que lo preguntas?**

\- **Porque vas a salir en la tele y vas a contar todo lo que ese maldito de Sutler a hecho hasta ahora.**

\- **Me parece perfecto.**

\- **¡Oye Rainbow!** \- el hombre de piel crema y cabello gris regreso cargando un diario - **tienes que ver esto.**

\- **¿Que es?** \- tomo el trozo de papel y empezó a leerlo para luego abrir los ojos como platos - **¡OYE!... ¿CUANDO PASO ESTO?**

\- **Anteayer, te dije que teníamos mucho que contarte.**

\- **No puedo creerlo** \- en el diario se podía leer claramente un articulo sobre la explosión de un hospital psiquiátrico y el secuestro de tres pacientes que no eran mas que Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie - **esperen... ¿quienes son esos tipos?** \- observo también los retratos de Blaze y Hard adjuntos a una recompensa por su captura o asesinato.

\- **No tengo idea** \- respondió **Phoenix** encogiéndose de hombros - **pero si las sacaron de ese lugar están de nuestro lado.**

\- **Eso espero, donde sea que estén solo deseo que estén bien** \- enrollo el diario y se lo entrego a Shot sin mirarlo a los ojos, luego camino hasta pararse encima de una roca y observo desafiante el horizonte donde el sol empezaba a salir y las primeras luces pegaban en todo su rostro al mismo tiempo que el viento agitaba su cabello - **muy pronto voy a sacarlas de ahí, solo esperen, juntas vamos a poner fin a esta pesadilla** \- llevo una mano hasta su bolsillo y saco la gargantilla del elemento de la lealtad, lo apretó con fuerza sin despegar la vista del horizonte - **con estas cosas no habrá fuerza que pueda detenernos, solo manténganse con vida, falta tan poco.**

Grandes cosas se estaban armando en el mundo humano pero ellos no eran los únicos que se preparaban para actuar, del otro lado del espejo en la base subterránea que solía ser el imperio de los Changelings la princesa Luna junto con los supervivientes también hacían su jugada ya que en un campo bastante extenso un grupo de diez barcos en construcción se levantaban poco a poco gracias a la unión y el esfuerzo de todas las razas, ponis, grifos, minotauros, changelings, diamond dogs y todo tipo de animales de distintas especies trabajaban en la construcción de las embarcaciones que pronto los llevarían a surcar los mares rumbo a lo desconocido, la princesa Luna caminaba en medio de todo supervisando el trabajo de sus súbditos al lado de una unicornio blanca que levitaba un anotador con su magia.

\- **Las cosas van a buen ritmo princesa** \- dijo la unicornio anotando algunas cosas - **a este paso los barcos estarán listos en solo unos cuantos días mas.**

\- **¿Que sabemos de Sombra y su ejercito?** \- respondió mientras observaba las construcciones con un poco de desconfianza.

\- **Enviamos unos cuantos exploradores a las costas** \- bajo la cabeza apenada - **esto es lamentable pero me temo que su flota es diez o quince veces mas grande que la nuestra, ademas tienen esos dragones negros.**

\- **Esta bien, no me esperaba menos después de todo ellos se preparan para una invasión, nosotros no somos mas que unos pobres exploradores a su lado** \- se llevo un casco a la frente frotando la cicatriz que tenía en el ojo derecho - **mira... voy a ser sincera contigo, yo no se nada de navegación y menos como supervisar una flota, pero a simple vista me parece difícil que estos barcos puedan soportar la cantidad de tiempo que vamos a pasar en el mar, sobretodo por el hecho de que esas aguas son conocidas por destruir todo lo que entra en ellas.**

\- **Nuestros capitanes ya han supervisado todo y dieron el visto bueno, si quiere puede hablar con ellos.**

**\- ¿Donde están ahora?**

\- **Uno de ellos fue junto con los exploradores que ya deben estar de regreso, el otro esta en uno de los cuarteles si no me equivoco.**

\- **Voy para allá** \- se retiro galopando lentamente y la unicornio no pudo evitar observarla con tristeza al ver que le faltaba un ala, Luna no podría volver a volar jamas pero a pesar de eso y sus heridas se había mantenido firme en todo sentido por el bien de lo que quedaba de sus súbditos y de los nuevos. Entro a una de las cuevas de las cavernas que usaban ahora como cuarteles y noto que estaba completamente oscura pero entre las sombras se podía ver a un unicornio blanco sentado frente a una mesa completamente solo y con la mirada baja y triste - **¿Shining Armor?** \- se acerco hasta quedar en frente suyo y encendió un par de velas con su magia - **¿te encuentras bien?**

\- **¿Como hace usted para estar bien princesa?** \- dijo seriamente sin despegar la vista de una jarra de sidra vacía - **voy a ser honesto, no estoy bien y no creo volver a estarlo.**

\- **Shining** \- Luna le dio un abrazo con la única ala que le quedaba pero al verla el unicornio la aparto.

\- **No lo entiendo... ¿como puedes simplemente fingir que todo va a salir bien?** \- cerro los ojos molesto pero Luna volvió a abrazarlo con su ala.

\- **Es porque confío en que todo va a salir bien, estoy segura de que mi hermana y los demás nos están observando desde algún lugar.**

\- **¿Usted cree que hay algo después de la muerte?**

\- **Yo creo que la muerte solo es el inicio de algo mucho mas grande, mi madre nos lo solía decir todo el tiempo, vamos Shining, tienes que ser fuerte, es lo que Cadense abría querido, ella dio su vida protegiendo el imperio hasta el final, no es tu culpa no haber estado ahí.**

**\- Tendría que haber sido yo en su lugar, ¿por que las cosas siempre salen al revés?**

\- **Shining** \- Luna levanto su barbilla con su casco obligandolo a verla a los ojos - **el día de hoy necesitamos un capitán, yo no se nada de como organizar un ejercito y menos como navegar, te necesitamos y estas con vida... no todo sale al revés, aun tenemos una oportunidad de ganar esta guerra, pero para pelear tenemos que mantenernos firmes** \- levanto su ala extendiéndola en toda su envergadura - **con las pocas armas que nos quedan, pero con la voluntad de toda una nueva generación, porque es lo que somos ahora, ¿o acaso no has visto a todos trabajar juntos?**

\- **Tiene razón princesa** \- se levanto y levito con su magia su armadura colocándosela parte por parte.

\- **Estoy segura que Cadense y Twilight estarían orgullosas de ti.**

**\- ¿Twilight?**

\- **Así es, en donde sea que estén ahora si te ven estarían mas que orgullosas** \- Shining bajo la mirada lanzando un corto suspiro.

\- **Tiene razón.**

\- **Necesitamos organizar el cargamento, voy a ver al otro capitán** \- abandono la habitación dejando a Shining perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- **En donde sea que estén** \- dijo para si mismo observando su reflejo en el yelmo dorado - **¿donde van los ponis después de la muerte?... ¿donde estas** **Twi?**

.

.

.

**/watch?v=biPxOebxBfw**


	31. Trabajo sucio

**NA: Finalmente llego la hora de atar los cabos sueltos, todas las respuestas empiezan a ser contestadas.**

**29\. Trabajo sucio.**

Eran las 3: 30 de la mañana en el mundo humano, la calle estaba completamente vacía debido al toque de queda, un par de militares estaban aburridos caminando por lo que antes era la escuela de Canterlot conversando de cualquier cosa deteniéndose frente al monumento principal del corcel en medio de la entrada.

\- **Aun no entiendo cual es el objetivo de todo esto, es completamente inútil** \- dijo uno de ellos sentándose de espaldas frente al monumento - **si Mislead Appear esta muerto y ya capturamos a la mayoría de sus subordinados en el resto de los países ¿que sentido tiene mantenerlo con vida frente al publico?**

\- **Parece que no sabes la historia completa** \- le contesto su compañero sentándose a su lado - **Mislead Appear en realidad fue una creación del gobernador, un tipo enmascarado que se hacia pasar por terrorista sembrando el terror por todas partes con cientos de seguidores en el resto de los países del mundo, era su boleto de entrada a cualquier país ya que lo usaba de excusa para entrar por las armas y hacer lo que quiera "por su propia seguridad".**

\- **Menuda mierda** \- lanzo una risa sarcástica.

\- **Es jugar inteligente, así es como se sobrevive en este mundo.**

**\- Entonces... si Mislead Appear trabaja para el gobernador... ¿por que nos mandaron a asesinarlo en la fabrica? ¿acaso nos traiciono?**

**\- El tema es que usar a un hombre sin rostro para sus planes se convirtió en un arma de doble filo, al cabo de unos años apareció otro hombre enmascarado del cual no sabíamos nada de nada, al principio pensamos que Mislead Appear nos había traicionado pero eso se descarto ya que este era la mano derecha del gobernador y siempre estaba a su lado y en contacto permanente, y eso no es todo, este nuevo "terrorista" también empezó a formar un grupo y se hizo tan grande que al final se convirtió en un verdadero dolor de cabeza para Frank y su falsa armada terrorista, fue ahí que empezaron los enfrentamientos, los objetivos de este nuevo grupo eran distintos, ellos luchaban por una causa libertadora pero nosotros nos encargábamos de hacer las cosas sucias para que la gente temiera a la imagen del hombre enmascarado y todo lo que lo involucrara, es así como están las cosas ahora.**

\- **Joder... es todo muy confuso, pero por lo menos ya no tienen que preocuparse de ese otro enmascarado ¿no?**

**\- Así es, voló en mil pedazos junto con toda la fabrica hace tres meses, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por él.**

**\- ¿Y que paso con el enmascarado que trabaja para el gobernador?**

**\- Sigue trabajando, ya no lidera ningún grupo pero tengo entendido que esta infiltrado en un proyecto especial, ninguno de nosotros sabe su actual paradero pero se dice por ahí que esta en una especie de mansión haciendo tratos con una autoridad muy importante.**

**\- ¿Autoridad?... ¿Acaso hay una autoridad mas grande que el gobernador?**

**\- JA! No en este mundo.**

**\- ¿Entonces es una extraterrestre? Jajaja** \- los dos empezaron a reír.

\- **No lo se, son solo rumores, ya sabes como son esas cosas** \- en ese momento un fuerte resplandor proveniente del techo de la escuela llamo la atención de los dos - **oye... ¿viste eso?**

\- **Seguramente fue un poste de luz... no importa.**

**\- Me pareció como una explosión.**

**\- Si claro, una explosión silenciosa, deja de decir estupideces y vamonos de aquí, ya me aburrí de patrullar este lugar.**

**\- De acuerdo.**

Los dos se retiraron pero apenas se fueron un cabeza se asomo desde el techo de la escuela observando a los dos militares irse con sus ojos negros, se trataba de Cybrian Spear quien apareció junto con Sunset Shimmer y Light gracias al circulo rúnico que uso para teletransportarse.

\- **Ya se fueron** \- se dio la media vuelta y vio a Light recostado en medio del circulo agarrándose la panza mientras se retorcía de dolor y Sunset Shimmer lo observaba seriamente.

\- **No me miren así** \- dijo el joven acomodándose su sombrero marrón - **eso me agarro desprevenido, fue mucho mas rápido que la primera ves.**

**\- ¿Por que estamos aquí?** \- dijo Reloj observando a su alrededor, estaban parados en el techo de la escuela de Canterlot - **estas no son las coordenadas que yo inserte.**

\- **Tu hechizo era inútil** \- dijo Sunset observándolo seriamente - **un circulo tan básico como ese no puede ser mas que el producto de un principiante así que reordene las runas mentalmente, la tinta solo es un canal eso lo sabe hasta un potro en Equestria pero aun así me sorprende que puedas hacer magia con esta cosa** \- levanto el reloj de bolsillo y apunto al joven con él de forma amenazante - **ahora yo hago las preguntas... ¿quienes son ustedes y donde están mis amigas?**

\- **¿Piensas atacarme con eso? Usaste el resto de la energía para forzar la teletransportacion ahora no es mas que un artefacto inut...** \- no pudo completar la frase ya que un rayo salio de la mano de Sunset Shimmer y paso por su costado a pocos centímetros de volarle la cabeza - **¿como hiciste eso?**

\- **Ya te lo dije, en magia yo soy la mejor, hay muchas formas de ahorrar energía y yo se todo acerca de eso, ahora responde.**

**\- Oye tranquila** \- Light se levanto y Sunset le apunto con el mecanismo - **¿acaso no confías en nosotros? acabamos de sacarte de ese lugar.**

**\- ¿Y crees que voy a caer tan fácil, olvídalo vaquero** \- Light empezó a reírse en voz baja por el comentario de la joven - **¿de que te ríes?**

\- **Lo siento, pero es gracioso la verdad es que no suelen llamarme así a pesar de mi sombrero, bueno volviendo al tema** \- levanto el sombrero dejando ver sus ojos amarillos y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la posición de Sunset sin perder su sonrisa inocente.

\- **Cuida tus pasos o te juro que te haré lo que no le hice a tu compañero.**

**\- Muchos han huido de mi** \- Sunset lanzo un pequeño rayo a sus pies sin darle pero el joven continuo caminando - **yo solía espantar a todo el mundo, me tenían miedo.**

\- **Te dije que mantengas la distancia** \- empezó a retroceder sin bajar la mano con el reloj - **no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero.**

**\- La gente se acostumbra a hacer cosas que no desean y se vuelven amargados, pierden la sonrisa, grave error** \- ya estaba a solo unos pasos de la joven que choco contra el filo de la azotea - **uno tiene que aprender aceptar las cosas y a convivir con todo aquello que le causa dolor** \- estiro la mano - **seguramente has pasado por mucho allá adentro pero eres una persona o poni muy inteligente, creo que puedes comprender lo que estoy tratando de decir** \- Sunset se quedo mirando su sonrisa por unos segundos y luego empezó a bajar el brazo lentamente - **vamos, puedes confiar en nosotros.**

\- **De acuerdo** \- estuvo apunto de entregarle el mecanismo de la armonía pero se lo quito para verlo seriamente a los ojos - **pero mas les vale que me lleven con mis amigas, ¿lo prometes?**

\- **Lo prometo** \- luego giro su vista para ver a su compañero que observaba toda la escena con los brazos cruzados - **y él también lo promete ¿cierto Reloj?**

\- **Espíritu en Llamas ya nos descubrió** \- dijo caminando hasta quedar en frente de los dos - **así que todo se fue al diablo, no veo motivos para romper otra promesa** \- Sunset le entrego el mecanismo a Light mientras que Cybrian se acercaba hasta quedar en frente de los dos y se sentaba en el piso - **hay algunas preguntas que necesito hacerte.**

**\- ¿Sobre que?**

\- **Es sobre Mislead Appear, tengo entendido que trabajaste un tiempo con él.**

**\- Así es pero... mi trabajo solamente era interceptar correos electrónicos y supervisar las cargas, no hacía nada importante por lo que prácticamente no se nada de él.**

**\- Debe de haber algo que hayas notado, cualquier información me sería útil.**

**\- En realidad muy pocas veces me tope con él personalmente, nunca vi su rostro y por lo que escuche fueron muchos lo que se aliaron con él para luego intentar traicionarlo pero a pesar de sus muy elaborados planes siempre eran descubiertos y luego ejecutados, los que quedaban eran Vic Raff y Duncan Drums pero al final este termino traicionándolo y Mislead Appear voló en pedazos la fabrica para evitar ser atrapado, él esta muerto.**

**\- No lo esta, de alguna forma sobrevivió y ahora esta aliado con una fuerza muy peligrosa.**

**\- ¿De que estas hablando?**

**\- En Equestria la conocen como Nightmare Moon pero aquí yo prefiero llamarla el origen de todos los males... el demonio.**

**\- Ahora entiendo... con razón Luna estaba tan rara cuando fue a verme a la prisión.**

**\- ¿Luna te fue a visitar?**

**\- Si, ella estaba interesada en saber si había alguna forma de restaurar el espejo de cristal, no se para que quería esa información, no hay nada que rescatar al otro lado de esa cosa.**

**\- Los elementos de la armonía son la única cosa que puede pornerle un fin tal ves para siempre, seguramente esta buscando la forma de regresarlos de vuelta a su mundo para que no le estorben.**

**\- ¡JAMAS VAMOS A VOLVER A ESE INFIERNO! Encontrare la forma de que mis amigas estén a salvo en este lugar, no importa lo que me cueste.**

**\- Ya hemos localizado a la mayoría, están con el resto de mi equipo y te llevaremos apenas podamos salir de aquí, tal ves tengamos que esperar hasta el amanecer.**

\- **¿Parece que necesitan transporte?** \- una voz completamente ajena se escucho detrás de ellos y se voltearon para encontrarse con nada mas ni nada menos que el hombre con la mascara blanca con rayas negras.

\- **¿Mislead Appear?** \- Sunset abrió los ojos como platos al verlo y los dos extranjero se pusieron en guardia sobretodo Light quien ya lo estaba apuntando con sus dos pistolas listo para lo que sea.

\- **Que curioso, veo un rostro conocido y uno... no tanto, ustedes deben de ser los extranjeros de los que me hablo mi compañero.**

**\- ¿Tu eres el que derroto a los otros dos?** \- dijo Reloj sosteniendo su mecanismo de la armonía.

\- **No, ese fue otro tipo enmascarado, el tipo tiene una mirada muerta como un sanguinario tuvieron suerte de haber sobrevivido, pero no se preocupen yo y otro de los enmascarados estamos de su lado, siempre lo estuvimos pero así como ustedes se niegan a decir de donde vienen y que son simples extranjeros hay cosas que yo también tengo que ocultar.**

**\- ¿Por que debo de creerte?**

**\- ¿Acaso piensas que vine solo? Porque mejor no echas un vistazo ahí abajo** \- Reloj camino hasta el borde mientras Light no dejaba de apuntar al enmascarado pero lo que vio fueron dos camionetas del ejercito y a un grupo de hombres armados y con pasamontañas para ocultar sus rostros - **no se asusten, las camionetas de las robamos a los militares, ya saben... para pasar de ser percibidos durante el toque de queda... entonces ¿suben o que?** \- Sunset Shimmer dio unos cuantos pasos al frente mirando al enmascarado con furia - **contigo quería hablar en privado, siganme** \- los tres jóvenes se miraron dudosos por unos segundos y luego bajaron gracias a una escalera que había traído el equipo de terroristas, ya abajo Sunset estuvo a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpida por el enmascarado - **todas las preguntas y amenazas de muerte que quieras dedicarme las puedes decir cuando estemos adentro.**

Los dos extranjeros subieron a una camioneta mientras que Sunset y Mislead Appear en otra, antes de subir la mirada de Sunset se cruzo por un segundo con la de Light quien solo le dedico una sonrisa infantil e hizo un gesto con su mano dándole a entender que todo estaría bien, las dos camionetas se pusieron en marcha yendo por delante la de los extranjeros ya que era Reloj quien daba las indicaciones al chofer respecto a donde tenían que ir, mientras que en la otra Mislead Appear se sentó en la cochera en frente de Sunset que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

\- **Supongo que quieres golpearme** \- dijo el enmascarado con un tono sarcástico.

\- **No sería suficiente... ¿tienes idea de todo por lo que he tenido que pasar por tu maldita culpa?**

**\- Me hago una idea y es por eso que tengo que disculparme.**

**\- ¿Disculparte? ¿Piensas disculparte? ¿acaso crees que lo que hiciste tiene perdón?**

**\- No y no espero que lo hagas, pero mi compañero que es quien me enseño lo poco que se de honor me dijo que tenía que hacerlo de todas formas aunque no sirva de nada, es un tipo muy blando en verdad a pesar de que se hace el frío.**

**\- ¿Y bien? Ya te disculpaste ¿ahora que?... Eres tan cobarde que vives ocultándote detrás de una mascara, ¿por que no das la cara?**

**\- Bueno... ya que es tan importante para ti** \- se llevo las manos detrás de la cabeza y empezó a desabrochar los seguros de la mascara para sorpresa de Sunset quien cambio su expresión por una mas pasiva - **veras... yo solo quería decirte que realmente lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo eso, pero aunque no lo creas tus amigas son muy importantes para el futuro de la humanidad** \- bajo las manos aun con la mascara puesta pero ya sin los seguros - **aunque... yo personalmente creo que todo esta jodido, es por eso que quiero que huyan de esta ciudad lo mas lejos posible, vivan su vida, disfruten cada segundo de su existencia juntas, de su amistad y su compañía** \- la expresión de Sunset cambio de una de ira a una de compasión y nostalgia - **si yo hago el trabajo sucio es porque toda mi maldita vida me e mantenido sucio, ustedes no, están limpias y deben de mantenerse así** \- lanzo un profundo suspiro - **las cosas son de esta forma, el día de hoy habrá una importante reunión de políticos y mis hombres y yo le vamos a hacer una visita al gobernador, desgraciadamente él ya sabe lo que le espera, hay un Mislead Appear que es su mano derecha y ya le debe de haber informado todo por lo que me va a ser imposible salir con vida de ese lugar pero junto a lo que queda de mis hombres prometo que vamos a hacer lo posible para que esta misión termine con Frank Sutler muerto** \- se llevo una mano al rostro acariciando la mascara - **Frank Sutler no es quien dice ser y la crueldad que ha demostrado hasta ahora no es ni la mitad de lo que hizo en sus días mas oscuros cuando se hacia llamar el general Sombra** \- saco un dispositivo USB de su bolsillo y camino hasta quedar en frente de Sunset quien lo miraba fijamente a los ojos sin saber como reaccionar, no esperaba escuchar algo como eso - **ten esto** \- la tomo de las manos y puso el dispositivo en ellas cerrándolas con fuerza - **por tercera vez, lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo ese infierno espero que esto sea suficiente para compensarlo, lo que tienes en tus manos ahora es toda la verdad acerca de Frank Sutler o mejor dicho el general Sombra, si la vas a ver te recomiendo hacer con el estomago vacío.. a menos que quieras echarlo todo sobre el monitor de tu computadora** \- se levanto y empezó a retirar la mascara delicadamente, Sunset Shimmer apretó el dispositivo contra su pecho y sus ojos se abrieron como platos por lo que estaba apunto de contemplar - **no creo que me reconozcas ya que ha pasado un tiempo pero de todas formas no me importa, mi identidad nunca fue importante antes ni lo va a ser ahora, pero quiero que al menos tu sepas quien fui** \- se quito la mascara por unos segundos mostrandole su verdadero rostro a Sunset Shimmer como su única testigo, luego se la volvió a colocar y ajusto los seguros - **y quiero que sepas quien soy ahora y quien seré por el resto de la eternidad.**

**\- Yo... te recuerdo** \- dijo Sunset bajando la mirada y apretando el dispositivo - **y no te preocupes, te perdono... por todo** \- Mislead Appear se sentó de vuelta ya con su mascara puesta y bajo la mirada a pesar de que esta mostraba dureza.

\- **Gracias supongo** \- pasaron unos segundos en silencio - **¿que crees que hay después de la muerte?**

**\- No lo se... ¿paz? tal vez.**

**\- ¿Que es la paz?**

**\- Cada uno tiene su propia paz, para mi es estar con mis amigas... ¿cual es la tuya?**

\- **Ni idea, supongo que morir estaría bien, depende a donde me vaya** \- se recostó sobre el asiento cruzándose de brazos y Sunset no pudo evitar dejar caer algunas lagrimas mientras se las limpiaba con la manga del uniforme naranja que llevaban las reclusas de la prisión - **no sientas lastima por mi, estoy acostumbrado a vivir sucio, por eso no quiero que ustedes caigan en esto**

\- **¿Acaso es que nadie tiene oportunidad de encontrar la paz en este mundo?**

**\- La paz tiene un precio y a veces muchos tienen que ser sacrificados para pagar ese precio** \- las dos camionetas se estacionaron en frente de un vecindario mientras Sunset se limpiaba las ultimas lagrimas y el enmascarado abría la puerta de la cochera haciéndole un gesto para que baje, sin decir nada se bajo y vio que los otros dos extranjeros ya estaban hablando con uno de los terroristas, al cabo de unos segundos se retiraron y se quedaron los tres solos.

\- **Oye Sunset** \- Light camino hasta quedar en frente suyo junto con Reloj y la joven guardo sin que se dieran cuenta el dispositivo USB debajo de su manga - **¿estas bien?**

\- **Si, ¿podemos ver ya a las demás?**

\- **No estamos muy lejos** \- dijo el joven de piel gris sacando su reloj de bolsillo - **por supuesto que no les iba a decir la ubicación exacta pero con la energía que me queda puedo llevarnos a los tres, solo tómense de las manos** \- hicieron lo que les dijo y al cabo de dos segundos ya habían desaparecido en un haz de luz.

Las horas pasaron y llegaron las 7 de la mañana, escondida entre las montañas había una pequeña casa en la que un hombre mayor estaba sentado frente a la ventana con una escopeta en mano y un perro dormía a sus pies, un ruido llamo su atención y al fijar su vista observo como un grupo de camionetas se acercaban hasta su ubicación.

\- **Ya era hora** \- dijo para si mismo levantándose al mismo tiempo que el perro se despertaba y lo seguía hasta la puerta.

Las camionetas que eran 5 en total se estacionaron en frente a su casa y de ella bajaron todo un grupo de hombres y mujeres que llevaban pasamontañas, dos de ellos dieron un paso al frente y mostraron sus rostros, eran exactamente un hombre de piel oscura y cabello corto y una joven de piel cían y cabello color arcoiris.

\- **Oye viejo** \- le dijo Rainbow acercándose con una caja de metal en brazos - **¿todo bien?**

\- **Parece que finalmente tienes eso que tanto querías... ¿que sigue ahora?**

**\- De eso se encarga Shot** \- dijo antes de entrar a la casa seguida por el resto del equipo a excepción de Shot que se paro frente al anciano.

\- **¿Sabes que día es hoy no?**

**\- Es cuando Frank va a tomar con sus amigos ¿no?**

**\- Así es y quiero que Rainbow de un mensaje a toda su comunidad a esa hora.**

**\- Yo me encargo de todo, ¿ya sabe lo que va a decir? supongo que tienen pruebas.**

**\- Esa caja es todo lo que necesitamos** \- señalo el contenedor de los elementos de la armonía - **yo creo que hasta tu te vas a sorprender cuando veas lo que hay ahí.**

**\- A mi edad ya nada me sorprende, hagamos esto rápido, la reunión es a las 2 de la tarde.**

**\- De acuerdo.**

Dentro de la casa Rainbow estaba enseñándole los elementos a dos de sus compañeros, un hombre de piel crema y cabello gris y una joven de piel blanca y cabello rubio.

\- **Así que estos son los elementos de la armonía** \- dijo el hombre levantando una de las gargantillas con la gema en forma de manzana - **¿como una simples joyas pueden contener tanta energía?**

\- **En realidad tiene mucho sentido** \- dijo la joven de piel blanca sosteniendo la gargantilla con a forma de un diamante - **una ves escuche que de un pedazo de carbón se puede obtener suficiente energía como para iluminar una ciudad entera pero por intereses económicos investigaciones como esa jamas se llevaron a cabo, esta me gusta ¿pasa algo si me la pruebo?**

\- **¿Quieres intentar Blue?** \- dijo Rainbow sosteniendo la gargantilla con forma de relámpago - **haz la prueba, pero dile a tu hermano que se aleje un poco** \- el hombre hizo caso y la joven lentamente se puso el elemento pero nada ocurrió.

\- **Que raro... ¿estará roto?**

**\- Prueba con la corona** \- ahora se puso el elemento de la magia sin obtener ningún resultado - **que extraño ni siquiera brilla, estas cosas son raras pero no hay problema** \- Rainbow guardo los elementos y cerro la caja - **hay dos de mis amigas que saben todos los secretos de estos artefactos, apenas las rescatemos podemos preguntarles como activarlos, luego daremos inicio a la segunda parte del plan -** observo a sus dos compañeros seriamente - **antes por supuesto que tenemos que atar algunos cabos sueltos, aun no sabemos a que le teme Frank, si hay alguien entre las sombras que tiene mas control que él tenemos que averiguarlo antes de derrocarlo, pero empecemos por mandar un pequeño mensaje.**

En la casa de los extranjeros Sunset, Cybrian y Light estaban sentados en los sofás de la sala, Hard, Blaze y Swift estaban parados en distintas ubicaciones y finalmente Grace empezó a bajar las escaleras con un rostro molesto, el joven de piel blanca y sombrero de vaquero se levanto y camino hasta quedar en frente suyo.

\- **Oye Grace** \- dijo con una mirada culpable - **mira... lamento que todo se fuera al carajo pero Reloj lo hizo con la mejor de las...**

\- **A mi no me digan nada** \- lo interrumpió - **no soy su niñera y ninguno de nosotros esta a cargo de nadie, para eso tienen que hablar alguien que si esta a cargo de todos, sobre todo de ustedes dos** \- le apunto con el dedo y luego hizo un gesto para que suban las escaleras.

\- **¿Estas hablando de él? ¿ha vuelto?**

**\- Ustedes solo vayan arriba y háganse cargo, nosotros nos encargaremos de la nueva invitada.**

**\- Oye...** \- Sunset intento hablarle a Cybrian que solo estaba cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados - **¿que esta pasando?**

\- **Nada importante** \- respondió levantándose aun con los ojos cerrados - **aparentemente tus amigas aun están durmiendo, seguramente cuando despierten podrán reencontrarse y llorar todo lo que quieran pero por suerte no voy a estar ahí** \- se estiro un poco y empezó a caminar hasta la escalera - **estoy cansado de escenas como estas, estoy cansado de todo... tan cansado** \- paso al lado de Grace sin mirarla a los ojos seguido por Light, apenas se fueron Sunset no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al ver que todos la estaban mirando seriamente a excepción de la joven de cabello ondulado que se paso una mano por el rostro en señal de cansancio y luego se paro en frente suyo tratando de ocultar su cansancio.

\- **¿Tu debes de ser Sunset Shimmer?**

**\- ¿Como saben mi nombre?**

**\- Twilight nos hablo de ti, tranquila ella esta bien, tuvo un pequeño accidente y necesita descansar, todas la han tenido difícil pero ahora ya están a salvo.**

**\- Oye... ¿que va a pasar con ellos dos?** \- dijo mirando la escalera.

\- **No te preocupes** \- lanzo una pequeña risa - **seguramente solo les van a dar un pequeño correctivo y listo, se han estado portando mal.**

**\- Y... ¿que va a pasar conmigo?**

**\- Lo que dijo el tipo de la mirada gélida, apenas despierten tus amigas estarán felices de verte** \- se sentó a su lado y vio que aun había cierta desconfianza en su rostro - **oye, puedes confiar en nosotros.**

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso Cybrian estaba caminando por el pasillo con Light detrás suyo pero se detuvo a pocos metros de su habitación.

\- **¿Pasa algo?**

**\- Nada** \- se llevo una mano a la frente - **solo prepárate para ver enojado al Observador por primera ves en tu vida** \- sin prestarle mas atención abrió la puerta y vio que todo su cuarto estaba en orden pero un hombre de piel azul claro vestido con un saco marrón y un sombrero de ala corta negro estaba parado frente a la pared observando todo el mapa de fotografías que había armado el joven.

\- **Saben algo** \- dijo el hombre sin voltear a verlos - **realmente me agrada saber que siguen con vida y que la misión a avanzado y los felicito por eso pero...** \- se volteo y los observo con un rostro serio provocando que Light bajara su sombrero para ocultar su mirada - **¿que es lo que les pasa a ustedes dos?**

\- **Maestro** \- dijo Light nervioso levantando un poco el sombrero - **podemos explicarlo lo que pasa es que...**

**\- Tu no tienes nada que explicar Luz entre la Oscuridad** \- camino hasta sentarse frente al escritorio - **contigo hablare luego, necesito que me dejes un rato a solas con Corazón Mecánico.**

\- **Diablos** \- se retiro con la mirada baja dejando solo a su compañero que estaba parado en medio con la misma mirada inexpresiva de siempre.

\- **Apenas llego y me encuentro con un informe bastante inesperado** \- el Observador se levanto y empezó caminar por la habitación - **primero vas a buscar a la Bondad tu solo poniendo en riesgo la misión ¿tienes alguna explicación para eso?**

\- **Mind era mi responsabilidad, lo que paso ese día era problema mio.**

**\- ¿Otra ves con eso? Entiendo tus principios acerca de saldar tus cuentas pero la misión no forma parte de eso, es hora de que entiendas lo que son las prioridades Reloj.**

**\- ¿Es mucha molestia pedirte que no me llames así? A los demás se los permito porque es mas problemático ponerme a darles explicaciones pero tu sabes muy bien que no me agrada para nada.**

**\- Eso es porque no sabes lo que ese apodo significo para mi hermana, pero tal ves algún día lo descubras, volviendo al tema, espero que esto te haya quedado claro** \- se paro en frente de la ventana - **lo segundo es mucho peor y honestamente no me lo esperaba de ti, rompiste una orden directa al rescatar a Sunset Shimmer, se supone que no podemos involucrarnos en temas ajenos a la misión.**

**\- Sunset Shimmer tiene mas información de la que creen, ella incluso puede decirnos mas sobre el espejo y facilitarme la investigación.**

**\- Esa no es excusa.**

**\- ¿Que no lo es? Desde que llegue aquí me he matado tratando de establecer un patrón de similitudes entre ambos lados del espejo cosa que me es mas que difícil debido al hecho de que no se nada sobre la Equestria a la que pertenecen y la poca información que tengo de mi mundo de origen no encaja en muchos sentidos, para colmo tengo que encargarme de ver quienes son los malditos detrás de todo esto y la verdad es que no obtengo muchos resultados a pesar de todas las fuentes que he consultado desde archivos privados hasta testimonios grabados de espías retirados y otros pobres ilusos que creyeron posible llegar a la verdad de todo y terminaron siendo asesinados para que los diarios locales digan que fue un suicidio, todos estaban cerca de obtener algo que desde mi ubicación no puedo hacer y si tanta gente murió tratando de descubrir eso me parece que es importante, pero no tengo ni los recursos ni los contactos ni los medios y creo que esa mocosa puede ayudar en algo, sabe moverse perfectamente en este mundo y en Equestria, es todo lo que necesito para completar mi investigación... un jodido testigo.**

**\- Estas desviándote de la misión, nosotros solo estamos aquí para proteger a los elementos de la armonía, son ellas quienes se van a encargar de restaurar este mundo y el otro.**

\- **¿Acaso crees que están listas? Son débiles, jóvenes e inocentes.**

**\- Y es lo que nosotros tenemos que proteger** \- se pero en frente suyo mirándolo de forma retadora - **esto tiene que estar mas que claro, ellas son los elementos de la armonía, son quienes van a guiar este mundo en el futuro y lo llevaran a una nueva era, es por eso que tienen que mantenerse así.**

**\- No podrán, en algún momento tendrán que portar armas y defender lo que es importante para ellas.**

**\- Las únicas armas que van a portar serán las gemas de los elementos.**

**\- Eres un Observador ¿no? pues mira la realidad, tendrán que derramar sangre en algún momento si quieren sobrevivir, una de ellas ya lo ha hecho, ¿te contaron no?**

**\- Estoy al tanto de eso y entiendo todo lo que me estas diciendo, pero te recuerdo que para eso nos enviaron, ustedes son las armas y su trabajo es protegerlas a toda costa, muy pronto las cosas se pondrán mas difíciles y tienen que estar preparadas para asumir su responsabilidad.**

**\- Muy bien** \- Reloj se encogió de hombros - **si quieres que te de la razón me parece perfecto no voy a discutir y menos contigo, déjanos el trabajo sucio entonces y que ellas sigan haciendo pijamadas y contando historias.**

**\- No lo entiendes todavía y tampoco entiendes que ahora no estas trabajando solo, formas parte de un equipo -** lanzo un corto suspiro y ablando su mirada **\- escucha, voy a hace un viaje muy largo, no se cuanto tiempo me pueda llegar a tomar y pensaba dejarte a cargo pero veo que aun no puedes despegarte de ese viejo punto de vista, pero este no es el momento para hablar de eso** \- giro su vista hacia la puerta - **Luz entre la Oscuridad, se que estas ahí puedes pasar -** la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al joven de piel blanca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**\- Dígame.**

**\- Quiero que bajes y llames a Ojos Rápidos.**

**\- De acuerdo** \- se retiro volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

\- **¿A donde piensas ir?** \- pregunto Reloj entrecerrando los ojos - **acabas de reprocharme por violar una orden directa y tu piensas abandonar tu puesto, ¿que es tan importante?**

\- **Eso prefiero responderlo yo** \- una voz se escucho detrás del joven y se giro para encontrarse frente a frente con un hombre de piel blanca y cabello dorado que vestía un saco crema - **hola Corazón Mecánico, te ves igual que siempre, me alegra saber que estas bien** \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo despeinaba con una mano sobre su cabeza como si fuera un niño.

\- **¿Quien eres?**

**\- Eso no es importante** \- camino y se puso al frente de la ventana - **el tema es que necesito que tu maestro me acompañe por asuntos de la orden** \- en ese momento llegaron Swift y Light - **parece que ya llegó el resto del equipo, mejor vamos abajo así hablo con todos.**

Al cabo de unos minutos el Observador y el Aprendiz de Cuentista estaban afuera parados al frente de la entrada siendo observados por todo su equipo.

\- **No entiendo** \- dijo Grace con un rostro de preocupación - **¿por cuanto tiempo se ira?**

\- **Eso no lo tengo bien claro todavía** \- respondió el hombre de piel azul claro - **pero descuida, confío en ustedes tres y en el resto del equipo, todos han demostrado ser muy hábiles en sus sectores recuérdenme felicitar a sus maestros** \- miro a Grace a los ojos y noto que aun se veía preocupada - **tranquila** \- se agacho para estar a su altura y sonrió - **recuerda lo que te dije, nadie te va a abandonar de nuevo, aunque algunos de ustedes se ven por primera ves ahora son un equipo y pase lo que pase deben de mantenerse unidos** \- giro su vista hacia Swift - **Ojos Rápidos, tu eres el mas antiguo de todos, quiero que cuides de ellos.**

\- **De acuerdo** \- respondió con voz firme - **prometo no decepcionarlo.**

\- **Se que no lo harás** \- observo su reloj de bolsillo - **es hora, me tengo que ir** \- camino hasta quedar al lado del hombre de cabello dorado e hizo un gesto de despedida - **espero verlos pronto** \- los dos se alejaron a pie y todo el equipo volvió a la casa a excepción de Cybrian que miraba al hombre de cabello dorado alejarse con desconfianza.

\- **"Recuerdo haber visto a ese tipo en algún lugar"** \- pensó para si mismo antes de entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta.

Finalmente llego el mediodía, un helicóptero negro surcaba los cielos de la ciudad alejándose a gran velocidad y dentro de este iban dos hombres, una de piel amarillo pálido y cabello oscuro y el otro de piel lila y cabello blanco, ambos eran mayores y llevaban trajes elegantes.

\- **¿Sigues nervioso Felton Black?** \- dijo el hombre de piel lila a su compañero que tomaba un par de pastillas para la presión - **¿que es lo que tanto te preocupa viejo amigo?**

\- **Lo siento Duncan pero la verdad es que todo esto me sigue dando mala espina, desde que robaron los elementos de la armonía y el proyecto se cancelo e tenido muchos problemas para calmar a mis contactos, no paran de reprocharme e incluso han llegado a amenazarme, no creo poder controlar esta situación -** el hombre de piel amarillo estaba sudando y observo a Duncan Drums con gran nerviosismo en sus ojos - **tu me prometiste que todo iba a salir bien, ¿que vas a hacer ahora?**

\- **Tranquilo** \- puso una mano en su hombro y sonrió con malicia - **tu sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas y no le fallaría a un amigo tan viejo como tu, ¿confías en mi cierto?**

\- **Claro que si, pero esta situación me supera y por mucho.**

**\- El día de hoy se terminan todos nuestros problemas, ya tengo todo arreglado, solo observame** \- saco su teléfono celular y empezó a marcar un numero - **¿hola?**

**\- Señor Duncan, ¿que pasa? -** respondió una voz al otro lado.

\- **¿Como te va mi viejo amigo enmascarado? Estoy en camino a la reunión, ponme al tanto de la situación.**

**\- Las cosas se mueven a su ritmo** \- en la mansión de Luna dentro de una habitación vacía uno de los Mislead Appear estaba hablando por teléfono completamente solo - **el pobre idiota del terrorista ya fue en camino a la reunión con sus hombres, él cree que Frank sabe de su llegada y seguramente ha planeado algo, no sabe lo que le espera, ninguno de los hombres que están sentados en ese sala a excepción de Crysalis y usted sabe lo que va a pasar.**

**\- Perfecto, lastima por el resto de los gobernantes por la carnicería que se va a armar pero es un mundo sucio después de todo ¿no es así?**

**\- Usted lo ha dicho señor, después de esto Luna tendrá el camino libre para darse a conocer en publico y tomar el lugar del gobernador, finalmente los cabos se van atando poco a poco** \- en ese momento sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda - diablos.

\- **¿Que pasa?**

**\- Nada, la temperatura bajo de golpe, hace un maldito frío aquí dentro.**

**\- No te preocupes apenas terminemos con esto te sacare de ahí, que bueno es tenerte de mi lado, creí que nunca considerarías mi oferta de derrocar al gobernador después de haber trabajado tanto tiempo con él.**

**\- Así es y es el peor jefe que se puede llegar a tener, solo quiero terminar con esto lo mas rápido posible, me voy de aquí la verdad que hace un frío maldito en este cuarto** \- colgó el teléfono y camino rumbo a la puerta pero nuevamente apenas se movió un centímetro detrás suyo se vio a otro Mislead Appear que aparentemente estuvo ahí parado todo el tiempo sin que se diera cuenta, salio y cerro la puerta dejando la habitación completamente sola a excepción del ultimo enmascarado que se quedo ahí parado sin mover un musculo observando la habitación con un par de ojos negros vacíos que se podían ver detrás de su mascara, al cabo de dos largas horas empezó a caminar lentamente hasta la puerta y salio sin hacer el menor ruido.

**(...)**

Llego el momento de la reunión, el helicóptero se estacionaba en la cima de un edificio muy alto donde ya los estaba esperando el gobernador Frank Sutler con cara de pocos amigos.

\- **Son las dos en punto** \- dijo molesto apuntando su reloj de pulsera - **maldita sea Duncan, te dije que vinieras antes de tiempo... ¿y quien es ese?**

**\- Es mi amigo Felton Black, del que te estuve hablando todo este tiempo.**

**\- Buenas tardes** \- dijo aun nervioso - **es un honor conocerlo personalmente.**

**\- Me importan un carajo las presentaciones, la reunión esta apunto de comenzar y tengo que encontrar la forma de explicarles lo del asalto a la planta nuclear sin quedar en ridículo** \- los tres empezaron a caminar dentro del edificio - **necesito un culpable Duncan, la imagen de Mislead Appear ya se ha deteriorado desde que dejamos a la deriva a esos pobres analfabetos que usábamos junto toda la propaganda del hombre enmascarado, fue un grave error de mi parte pensar que tal fachada ya no nos sería útil pero mi peor error fue no haber ejecutado a todos esos idiotas cuando dije que se terminaba todo eso del hombre enmascarado, supongo que los subestime, jamas pensé que gente tan pobre de intelecto lograría sobrevivir y menos encontrar la forma de asaltar una planta nuclear.**

**\- ¿No pensó en un plan B en caso de que los elementos no resultaran ser lo que usted esperaba?**

\- **Claro que lo hice, pero en este punto ya no tengo tiempo de ejecutarlo, además es un proyecto que apenas se esta formando y va muy lento** \- caminaban por los pasillos ignorando a todos los que los saludaban - **desgraciadamente no tengo otro culpable, debo decir que Mislead Appear volvió a atacar y listo, por suerte contamos con que el otro enmascarado que apareció junto con su grupo y se atrevió a ir en mi contra ya esta muerto.**

**\- Usted lo ha dicho señor** \- Duncan sonrió de forma siniestra mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su compañero que no paraba de temblar - **ya esta bien muerto, sería muy gracioso que apareciera en la reunión y nos mate a todos.**

\- **Tu sentido del humor es terrible Duncan** \- llegaron al final del pasillo y se encontraron con Crysalis que estaba parada frente a una puerta cruzada de brazos con la mirada seria.

\- **Se tardaron demasiado, el resto de los invitados ya los estaban esperando.**

**\- No empieces a molestarme** \- dijo Frank fastidiado - **con los tratos que he hecho con tu gente lo mínimo que deberías hacer por mi es cerrar la boca cuando te lo pido** \- se llevo una mano a la cabeza adolorido - **otra ves este maldito dolor de cabeza** \- Crysalis sonrió al escucharlo quejarse - **¿sabes que?... entremos y pongamosle fin a todo esto.**

El gobernador de ojos rojos entro primero y observo todo a su alrededor, era un cuarto enorme con una mesa larga en el medio rodeada de gente vestida elegantemente que lo observaba, eran los gobernadores de 10 países acompañados por sus consejeros y en el fondo había un televisor gigantesco y cuatro sillas vacías, se sentó en la que estaba al frente de todas las demás y lanzo un profundo suspiro, antes de sentarse Crysalis y Duncan se miraron fijamente a los ojos, el hombre de piel lila sonreía mientras que la mujer de cabello verde esmeralda lo miraba con desprecio.

\- **¿Por que me miras así Crysalis? Si estamos en el mismo bando ¿acaso todavía estas enojada por haberte estado ocultándolo todo este tiempo?**

**\- Eres despreciable Duncan, y lo peor de todo es que aparentemente vamos a estar trabajando juntos un tiempo.**

**\- Luego de que este cuarto se tiña de rojo lo único que queda por hacer es mover las cosas para que Luna tome el puesto mas alto, nada puede salir mal.**

**\- "Claro"** \- pensó Chrysalis para si misma mientras tomaban asiento - **"tu no sabes que esa cosa no es humana, mientras Luna o mejor dicho Nightmare mantenga su promesa y yo mantenga mi parte del trato por lo menos mi gente estará segura, de hecho es la única forma de que mi pueblo se levante, no tengo opción mas que vender mi alma al diablo, de nuevo."**

En la casa de los extranjeros una joven de piel morada y cabello negro con franjas del mismo color que su piel abría lentamente los ojos, su vista era borrosa pero alcanzaba a ver un grupo de siluetas que estaban a su alrededor y parecían estar observándola, trato de levantarse pero solo pudo sentarse sobre su cama, Twilight Sparkle se tallo los ojos para ver mejor llevándose una grata sorpresa.

\- **¿Como estas Twi?** \- dijo una voz muy familiar para ella - **¿te sientes mejor?**

**\- ¿Applejack?** \- giro su vista y noto que todas las demás estaban ahí también - **¿Pinkie Pie? ¿Rarity?**

**\- BIENVENIDA!** \- grito Pinkie embistiéndola en un fuerte abrazo provocando que todas las demás se preocuparan.

\- **Oye... ten cuidado apenas se esta recuperando.**

\- **Chicas** \- su voz sonaba rasposa y tartamudeaba un poco - **no puedo creer que estén bien, ¿que les paso?**

\- **No importa cariño** \- dijo Rarity acariciando su cabello - **nada de eso importa ya, ¿quedo claro? todo lo que haya pasado en este tiempo es parte del pasado.**

**\- Ya estamos a salvo** \- dijo Fluttershy para después unirse las tres en un abrazo grupal pero la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando pasar a una joven de piel crema y cabello color fuego.

\- **Hola chicas** \- dijo Sunset Shimmer caminando con una sonrisa - **¿me extrañaron?**

**\- ¿Sunset?** \- todas abrieron los ojos como platos al verla en especial Twilight - **¿como...?**

**\- Escape...** \- completo la frase - **no lo hice sola, se podría decir que me enviaron al dúo de ángeles mas extraño que vi en mi vida pero al final estoy aquí** \- camino hasta quedar en frente de su cama - **y adivinen que... vine para quedarme.**

**\- Lamento romper mi promesa** \- Twilight empezó a derramar las primeras lagrimas - **se supone que iba a cuidarte y estuve a punto de...**

**\- Solo fue una estúpida enfermedad Twilight** \- una voz masculina se escucho y todos vieron a un joven de piel crema y cabello castaño parado al filo de la puerta observándolas con una mirada un tanto nostálgica - **sufriste una enfermedad que te dejo en coma por tres meses, estuviste todo ese tiempo con nosotros hasta que te recuperaste, ¿no es así chicas?**

**\- Ellos nos contaron todo** \- dijo Applejack - **sobre como te encontraron y el tiempo que estuviste en coma, debió haber sido muy difícil.**

**\- No lo entiendo... lo que paso fue que...** \- iba a seguir hablando pero observo a Swift llevarse un dedo a la boca en señal de que haga silencio e inmediatamente entendió el mensaje - **así es, fue solo un estúpida enfermedad, aun no estoy acostumbrada a los virus de este mundo.**

**\- Las dejare solas para no incomodarlas** \- dijo Swift cerrando la puerta lentamente - **supongo que tienen mucho que contarse... a su debido tiempo por supuesto** \- eso ultimo lo dijo observando a Fluttershy quien también entendió el mensaje.

\- **Alguna de ustedes sabe por casualidad ¿quienes son esos tipos?** \- pregunto Sunset.

\- **Son ángeles** \- dijo Fluttershy sonriendo alegremente.

\- **¿Ángeles?... Me gustaría una respuesta mas concreta.**

**\- No tenemos idea** \- dijo Applejack - **lo único que saben decir es que son simples extranjeros y que tienen que protegernos, pero supongo que ya habrás reconocido a uno de ellos.**

**\- Es ese Cybrian Spear, claro que lo recuerdo, al menos por el momento tenemos que confiar en ellos pero lo mejor es estar alerta** \- empezó a mirarlas a todas una por una como buscando a alguien - **¿donde esta Rainbow?**

**\- Aun no han dado con su ubicación** \- respondió Twilight - **considerando la situación en la que estamos lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en estos "extranjeros" al menos hasta que estemos todas juntas** \- al cabo de unos minutos entro Blaze muy agitado tirando la puerta de golpe.

\- **¡HEY!** \- grito Applejack que estaba muy cerca de la puerta - **¿que acaso no sabes tocar?**

**\- Lamento interrumpirlas** \- contesto el joven de piel amarillo pálido caminando hasta quedar en frente de un televisor encendiéndolo - **pero hay algo que tienen que ver** \- al rato entraron a la habitación Grace, Swift y Hard quienes también se pusieron al lado del televisor - **esta es su amiga ¿no?** \- sintonizo un canal y para sorpresa de todas estaba Rainbow Dash hablando al lado de dos hombres y una joven de piel blanca.

\- **¿RAINBOW?!** \- preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo.

\- **Espero me estén escuchando** \- dijo Rainbow Dash con una mirada muy seria - **este es un mensaje para todos los ciudadanos que presenciaron la "invasión" de los militares que ahora están en su ciudad sometiéndolos a sus reglas "por su propia seguridad".**

**(...)**

En una casa en el centro de la ciudad una niña de piel anaranjado de cabello morado escupía su bebida y corría hasta quedar en frente del televisor.

\- **Scootaloo ¿que es esa grosería?** \- dijo su madre al observar a la niña correr hasta quedar prácticamente pegada al televisor.

\- **¡ES RAINBOW!**

\- **¿Rainbow Dash?** \- dijo su padre bajando un periódico con el que cubría su rostro - **¿la estudiante desaparecida?**

**\- No desaparecieron, esos militares secuestraron a todos los demás estudiantes, solo miren.**

**\- Seguramente muchos de ustedes podrán reconocerme y se preguntaran ¿que paso conmigo y con el resto de los estudiantes?** \- continuo hablando la joven por el televisor - **es simple, todos fueron secuestrados y apartados de sus familias por orden del hombre que gobierna todo su país, Frank Sutler llevo a todos a una prisión de máxima seguridad haciéndoles pruebas por lo ocurrido en el incidente de hace dos años y medio, claro... seguramente muchos de ustedes dirán... ese incidente en la escuela es solo una leyenda, ¿pues adivinen que? les traigo la prueba de que no fue así** \- tiro la caja negra violentamente sobre la mesa y la abrió revelando su contenido - **estos artefactos y sus propiedades y efectos sobre las personas son la razón por la que el gobernador a secuestrado y torturado a tantos jóvenes inocentes, ¿se preguntan por que? ya lo verán.**

**(...)**

En la reunión de gobernantes Frank Sutler estaba explicándoles acerca del asalto a la planta nuclear y la razón de la cancelación del proyecto de energía gratuita y completamente renovable, la situación parecía estar bajo control ya que todos temían a la imagen de Mislead Appear gracias a los ataques que el mismo gobernante había programado para crear una imagen a la que todos temieran.

\- **Como verán, este hombre aun sigue trabajando y a pesar de que muchos de sus grupos ya han sido capturados se las han arreglado para mantenerse activos y ahora son una amenaza mucho mas grande ya que poseen una de las fuentes de energía mas importantes de este siglo** \- dijo Frank Sutler parado frente a todos.

\- **Hierba mala nunca muere, que desgracia por el proyecto** \- dijo uno de los gobernantes pero otro de ellos se levanto mientras colgaba su teléfono celular.

\- **Señor Frank Sutler** \- dijo el político con cara de pocos amigos - **me acaban de informar de un reportaje muy particular que se esta transmitiendo en una señal televisiva en este momento.**

**\- No se de que esta hablando y tampoco estamos aquí para discutir sobre eso.**

**\- Yo creo que sería muy útil que lo viéramos ya que me dicen que son los mismos terroristas que asaltaron la planta nuclear los que están hablando en este momento** \- Frank puso un rostro serio y ordeno a Duncan que encendiera el televisor solo para llevarse una ingrata sorpresa.

\- **¡PERO QUE...!** \- en la televisión estaba Rainbow Dash sosteniendo los elementos de la armonía.

\- **También espero que este mensaje le llegue a nuestro querido gobernador Frank Sutler y a todos sus acompañantes** \- continuo hablando Rainbow Dash sosteniendo el elemento de la lealtad - **para que sepan quien es en realidad y como los esta engañando** \- Frank empezó a apretar los dientes por la ira mientras el resto de los gobernantes lo observaban sorprendidos por el curioso reportaje, incluso Duncan Drums y Crysalis estaban sorprendidos.

\- **Parece que este va a ser un reportaje muy interesante** \- dijo el político viendo al gobernador con un rostro de desprecio.

\- **Pónganse cómodos** \- continuo Rainbow acercando el elemento de la lealtad a su cuello - **porque esto va a ser largo y revelador.**

.

.

.

**/watch?v=biPxOebxBfw**


	32. Liberación de sombras

**30\. Liberación de sombras.**

Eran las 2:15 de la tarde en el mundo humano, la situación era mas que complicada, Rainbow Dash estaba en vivo y en directo sosteniendo el elemento de la lealtad frente a toda la nación pero el mas preocupado de todos era Frank Sutler quien no paraba de sudar mientras apretaba los dientes con ira al mismo tiempo que sus invitados lo miraban exigiendo una explicación.

\- **¿No son esos los artefactos que le acaban de robar señor gobernador?** \- le dijo otro de los políticos.

\- **Si fue Mislead Appear quien le robo... ¿que hacen en manos de esa niña? ¿y quienes son esos tipos que están con ella?** \- todos empezaron a bombardearlo con preguntas que no sabía como responder mientras Crysalis y Duncan se miraban confundidos.

\- **Veran...** \- iba a contestar pero Rainbow volvió a hablar.

\- **Antes de mostrarles esto tengo que revelarles algunos datos, para empezar el terrorista Mislead Appear esta muerto desde hace tres meses, la imagen que el gobernador mantiene con vida no es mas que un truco para mantener a la ciudad bajo su control, ¿por que?... es aquí donde viene la parte mas importante** \- se coloco el collar de la lealtad y este empezó a brillar causando una pequeña distorsión en las cámaras - **espero que estén preparados para ver esto** \- el hombre y la mujer que estaban a sus lados se apartaron y todo se cuerpo de vio envuelto en un destello de luz para luego reaparecer completamente transformada en su nueva forma con alas, cola y orejas.

\- **Santo cielo** \- dijo uno de los políticos quitándose sus anteojos.

\- **Esto que están viendo es el poder de estos artefactos, pero este solo puede ser usados por un grupo reducido de personas, personas que se encuentran en su ciudad y que el gobernador no quiere que salgan por nada en el mundo** \- empezó a agitar sus alas con elegancia, todas las personas que la veían estaban impactadas, en ese momento Duncan le toco el hombro a Crysalis quien se había quedado con la boca abierta y le susurro algo al oído.

\- **Es hora** \- le dijo el hombre de piel lila mostrandole su reloj de pulsera - **no importa lo que haya pasado, el plan tiene que seguir así que vamonos a menos que quieras terminar con el estomago lleno de balas.**

\- **De acuerdo** \- ambos se levantaron sin que nadie notara su presencia ya que estaban embobados frente al televisor viendo a Rainbow que continuo con su discurso, antes de salir Duncan jalo a su amigo Felton Black quien estaba en el mismo estado que el resto de los políticos.

\- **Seguramente todos los que están acompañando a nuestro querido gobernador Frank Sutler se estarán preguntando ¿quienes somos?... es aquí donde va la segunda revelación, Mislead Appear fue una imagen creada por el mismo Frank Sutler para sembrar el terror e invadir el resto de los países en su búsqueda, las personas que están a mi lado son todo lo que queda de ese equipo y todos nos enteramos de esta farsa luego de que el misterioso líder enmascarado desaparezca** \- todos los políticos vieron enojados a Frank - **esta es la verdad del hombre que tienen en frente suyo, es alguien capaz de manipular a todos con mentiras y promesas que como ya se abran dado cuenta jamas cumple, como muestra de que no somos ni queremos representar amenaza alguna para ustedes es que prometo que no vamos a disparar ni un arma sobre su territorio** \- Blue y Phoenix lanzaron sus armas al piso - **no vamos a arreglar los problemas por las armas ni por la violencia, solo les doy esta información para que ustedes, los verdaderos encargados de todo esto, arreglen sus problemas a su modo, es el ejemplo que quiero dar a todos los que están viendo esta transmisión, sin mas que decir, los dejo solos y espero sepan aprovechar esta oportunidad como es debido** \- la señal de corto y el canal volvió a transmitir su programación normal que era la grabación de un pianista tocando frente a una multitud, mientras tanto la tensión subía en la sala debido a las miradas de todos sobre el gobernador de ojos rojos.

\- **¿Que tiene que decir al respecto?** \- empezó el bombardeo de preguntas.

\- **¿Hay algo que quiera objetar?** \- lo que nadie notaba es que mientras presionaban al gobernador un grupo de hombres armados caminaban por los pasillos al mando de uno que portaba una mascara blanca con rayas negras.

\- **¿Se va a quedar callado?**

\- **DIGA ALGO POR UN DEMONIO.**

\- **CÁLLENSE TODOS DE UNA VEZ** \- grito Frank Sutler pero en ese mismo momento la puerta se abrió de una patada y cuatro hombres con pasamontañas entraron apuntando a todos con sus armas a lo que los guardias que estaban en la sala también sacaron las suyas y empezó un tiroteo en cámara lenta.

Todos los terroristas apuntaron al gobernador pero de un momento a otro su mirada cambio a una mucho mas atenta y corrió poniéndose detrás del político que mas cerca suyo estuviera, el atacante disparo a quemarropa llenando de balas el cuerpo del desafortunado político al mismo tiempo que los guardias le disparaban acabando con su vida, uno de los tres restantes empezó a disparar contra los guardias matando a dos de ellos pero el tercero lo mato mientras que los otros dos continuaban tratando de dispararle a Frank quien con una increíble destreza iba de banco en banco provocando que mataran a cada uno de los otros gobernantes en su lugar, los cuerpos caían de a uno al mismo tiempo que el ultimo guardia disparaba contra los dos terroristas en pie llegando a matarlos pero un cuchillo voló desde la entrada clavándose en su cuello matándolo al instante. La escena era una carnicería total, todos los otros 10 gobernantes estaban muertos junto con los guardias y los terroristas quedando solo Frank Sutler en pie con la mirada encendida viendo a la entrada sin poder creer quien estaba en frente suyo.

\- **¿Sabe quien soy señor gobernador?** \- dijo el enmascarado.

\- **¿Eres de los míos cierto?**

\- **¿Usted que cree?** \- desenfundo una katana y le apunto con el filo.

\- **No puede ser... tu estas muerto.**

\- **Eso es lo que crees, siempre crees que todo esta bajo tu control, si tan solo supieras lo pequeño que eres.**

\- **Maldito infeliz, si supieras cuanto te estado esperando que llegue este momento** \- se acerco a su asiento y saco un estuche largo - **el momento en el que yo mismo pudiera cortarte la cabeza** \- abrió el estuche de una patada y saco una katana negra.

\- **Veo que aun llevas la misma espada de siempre, ¿te trae buenos recuerdos no es así?... general Sombra.**

\- **¿Como sabes de mi pasado?**

**\- ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de toda la gente que asesinaste para tus morbosos experimentos?** \- los dos levantaron sus espadas y bordearon la mesa de lado a lado - **pues te falto uno.**

\- **Lastima que ninguno de esos infelices valía la pena, solo eran pedazos de carne, nada mas.**

\- **Pues este pedazo de carne es el que va a rebanar la tuya, ¡VAMOS!** \- los dos saltaron encima de la mesa y cruzaron sus espadas con todas sus fuerzas.

\- **¿QUIEN ERES?**

\- **Ya no soy nadie, mi identidad no fue importante ni lo es ahora...** \- ambos empezaron a chocar sus espadas con gran maestría encima de la mesa que estaba rodeada de cadáveres, ninguno de los dos parecía ceder hasta que en un movimiento desafortunado el gobernador estuvo a punto de caer y Mislead Appear aprovecho para intentar cortarle la cabeza pero Frank se fue para atrás cayendo sobre sus manos lanzandole una patada en el estomago provocando que retrocediera hasta el otro extremo de la mesa - **parece que ser político no te a quitado nada de experiencia.**

\- **¿Creíste que mi nuevo cargo me iba a alejar de esto? Yo nunca me atrevería a olvidar el sabor de la sangre** \- continuaron chocando sus espadas sin mostrar signos de cansancio.

Mientras tanto Crysalis, Duncan y un aun nervioso Felton Black inventaban cualquier cosa a los guardias del lugar para que no se acerquen a la sala de conferencias.

\- **¿Crees que es hora de llamar a Luna?** \- dijo la mujer de cabello verde.

\- **Vamos a hacer el intento** \- Duncan Drums saco su teléfono celular y empezó a marcar - **¿hola?**

\- **Señor Duncan, ¿que pasa?** \- respondió una voz masculina.

\- **El terrorista ya se esta encargando de Frank, han pasado cosas inesperadas pero al final todo esta saliendo según el plan.**

\- **Me alegra escuchar eso** \- el otro Mislead Appear estaba en la entrada de la mansión - **no pierdas el tiempo y hazlos volar en pedazos ahora mismo, yo ya me largue de la mansión.**

\- **¿Por que?**

\- **Lo siento, ya te he dado suficiente información, mis servicios se terminan aquí, tal ves nos veamos en otro lugar, si es que queda algo vivo.**

\- **Espera... ¿QUE?** \- corto la llamada dejando a Duncan muy confundido.

\- **¿Que paso?** \- pregunto Crysalis.

\- **Nada** \- guardo su teléfono - **supongo que ahora solo queda esperar.**

En la mansión Luna estaba caminando por la sala del trono de muy mal humor junto a un grupo enorme hombres y mujeres que ya no tenían la mascara puesta si no que la sostenían en su mano, los únicos que aun conservaban sus mascaras eran los dos últimos Mislead Appear.

\- **No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar** \- dijo la mujer del vestido azul sentándose de vuelta en el trono, los sirvientes tanto hombres como mujeres vestían ternos negros con corbata y se pararon en frente suyo - **primero me entero que Sunset Shimmer, la única que puede decirnos algo sobre el espejo de cristal escapo de su maldita prisión y ahora uno de los elementos de la armonía nos muestra su verdadera apariencia, ¿que mas puede pasar?**

\- **¿Que es lo que debemos hacer?** **¿Ya no es necesario usar las mascaras cierto?** \- Luna se levanto y camino hasta quedar en frente de uno de ellos, lo miro fijamente a los ojos y noto que sus pupilas eran como las de un reptil.

\- **Por lo menos ya no tienen esas marcas en la cara pero si no pueden ocultar esos ojos pónganse unos lentes** **o hagan un esfuerzo** \- dijo de mala gana y luego camino hasta quedar en frente de un joven de piel verde claro y cabello marrón que también vestía el mismo traje que los demás pero a diferencia de ellos sus ojos eran normales - **¿y tu que te traes Mind?**

**\- Parece que tengo un poco mas de control sobre esto que los demás, debe de ser por el tiempo que me tomo controlarlo.**

\- **Eso espero** \- retrocedió y se paro en frente de todos - **escúchenme claro, veo que la mayoría de ustedes ya a superado todas las etapas de la infección, a este punto deben de tener total control de sus talentos así que quiero que...**

\- **JAJAJAJAJA!** \- una risa burlona se escucho de la nada interrumpiendo su discurso.

\- **¿Que fue eso?... ¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?** \- miro a todas partes y para sorpresa de todos los demonios una de las estatuas con forma de caballero que era parte de la decoración de la sala empezó a moverse - **¿que significa esto?**

\- **Ustedes son tan graciosos** \- la estatua cambio de forma mágicamente y se convirtió en un hombre de piel gris y cabello blanco con unos profundos ojos amarillos, empezó a mirarlos a todos mientras se rascaba lo poco de barba que tenía - **son una especie de demonios muy interesante, no creí que fueran capaces de llegar a esto pero admito que solo lo hace mas divertido, JAJAJA!** \- volvió a reírse.

\- **¿Quien eres y como osas entrar a mi propiedad?** \- Luna se levanto y camino de forma amenazante hasta quedar en frente del extraño que vestía una camisa sin mangas de tela azul y unos extraños pantalones blancos con decoraciones.

\- **Antes de hacerte la ruda conmigo primero déjame presentarme** \- chasqueo los dedos y una tarjeta apareció en su mano y se la entrego.

\- **¿Acabas de hacer magia?** \- la mujer de cabello azul tomo la tarjeta y empezó a leer en voz alta - **¿Sociedad de Genios amantes del caos?... o por favor -** hizo un gesto de desprecio.

\- **Tal como dice la tarjeta, soy un Genio, por el momento soy el único miembro de la sociedad de amantes del caos pero espero que con el tiempo se me unan otros** \- dijo lo ultimo con un tono de aburrimiento.

\- **Se muy bien lo que eres, otro tipo de demonio mucho mas molesto y presumido solo por el hecho de que son capaces de hacer magia sin embargo tienen que vivir ocultos de los humanos.**

\- **Veras Nightmare... ¿así es como te llamas no?** \- chasqueo los dedos y apareció al lado de Luna - **muchos dicen que la magia no existe, pero la verdad es que nosotros los genios somos las únicas criaturas en este mundo capaces de hacer magia, naturalmente vivimos ocultos del resto de las criaturas ya que para ellas somos invisibles a menos que nosotros queramos hacernos ver, a diferencia de tu especie que se divierte susurrándoles cosas a los humanos sin que estos se den cuenta, es tan divertido ver como se destruyen los unos a los otros, desgraciadamente los demás se han vuelto muy aburridos** \- escupió a un lado - **desde que compartimos este mundo con los humanos los otros genios no han hecho mas que poner reglas y reglas y mas reglas y la verdad que me tienen harto, es por eso que yo me considero un espíritu libre.**

\- **¿Un espíritu libre? Ustedes no pueden tener libertad, yo me estoy esforzando por conseguirla desde que existo.**

**\- ¿No me crees? ¿Que te parece esto?** \- levanto ambas manos e hizo levitar a todos los hombres dejándolos pegados al techo, curiosamente solo uno de los dos Mislead Appear se quedo en el piso sin mover un musculo observando todo con sus ojos negros inexpresivos que por un segundo llamo la atención del genio pero al final no le dio importancia - **lo se debes de estar muy confundida pero recuerda lo que dijo tu amiga Crysalis, a eso se refería conque ustedes no son los únicos demonios ni los peores, de hecho ustedes no son mas que unos parásitos que atacan las mentes y los corazones de los humanos alimentándose de su energía negativa para luego convertirlos en... ¿como es que se hacen llamar? ¿sombras, vampiros?... no importa, a fin de cuentas no son mas que una influencia o enfermedad que no vale nada sin un cuerpo físico que sugestionar.**

**\- Somos más que una enfermedad -** entrecerró los ojos cada ves con mas ira.

**\- ¿En serio, entonces porque tienen que buscar una mente corrompida para evolucionar? ni siquiera tienen personalidad si no que convierten a sus huéspedes en malvados para usarlos como fuente de alimentación -** su tono burlón cada ves enfurecía mas a Luna.

**\- ¡De acuerdo!, no somos mas que una enfermedad, pero eso va a cambiar, ahora que estoy de vuelta hemos evolucionado a tal punto que somos capaces de controlar cuerpos y llevarlos mas allá de sus propios limites -** observo sus manos **\- ya no somos mas una infección, somos la raza de las sombras y será la que gobernara este mundo.**

**\- Si si por supuesto, todo eso es muy lindo pero la realidad es que a este mundo no le queda mucho tiempo, por eso soy de la idea de que hay que divertirse todo lo que puedan antes de que se acabe.**

**\- ¿Ahora de que estas hablando?**

**\- Mi gente esta llena de información acerca muchas cosas, pasado, presente, futuro, lo desconocido y lo oculto -** empezó a juguetear con sus manos **\- lo sabemos casi todo, es por eso que muchos humanos suelen hacer pactos con los genios a cambio de información y otros atributos que solo nosotros podemos otorgarles, como tu amiga Crysalis por ejemplo.**

**\- Eso no me interesa, mi plan ya esta puesto en marcha, en este momento la ciudad se debe de convertir en un caos debido a la influencia de mis espectros, los humanos no pueden resistirse a sus susurros.**

**\- Así que aun te quedan algunos de esos.**

**\- Somos ilimitados y podemos abarcar todo el planeta si se me antoja.**

**\- ¿Y por que no lo has hecho de una vez?**

**\- ¿Por que mejor no me dices que es lo que quieres?**

**\- Bueno, resulta que a pesar de que nuestros conocimientos son prácticamente infinitos hay algo que me inquieta y mucho -** chasqueo los dedos e invoco cinco carteles con la frase de "buscados" grabada al pie de las fotografías que eran exactamente las de Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack y los dos extranjeros Hard y Blaze, en ese momento por primera ves su rostro cambio por uno serio **\- ¿quienes diablos son estos tipos y que es lo que pasa con esas niñas?**

**\- Interesante pregunta, resulta que yo también estoy tratando de averiguarlo.**

**\- Pero definitivamente sabes mucho mas que yo, vamos -** chasqueo los dedos y todos los hombres que estaban pegados al techo cayeron al piso **\- dímelo y te daré información mucho mas importante.**

**\- En total son seis mocosas portadoras de un poder que no es de este mundo ni del mas allá, supuestamente vienen de un universo alternativo al nuestro al que solo se puede acceder por un espejo que desgraciadamente esta roto.**

**\- Muy interesante -** volvió a rascarse la barbilla pensativo **\- ¿que hay de estos dos tipos y el resto de sus compañeros?**

**\- Ellos son miembros de una orden también de un origen desconocido, no tengo idea de donde rayos salieron y dudo que existan otros universos alternativos a parte del supuesto espejo.**

**\- Resulta que ningún genio puede acercarse a esas niñas y a estos tipos cuando llevan puestos sus famosos relojes de bolsillo.**

**\- Son mecanismos de la armonía, es tecnología que les permite hacer magia como ustedes, supongo que de alguna forma los protege de sus influencias.**

**\- Muy bien, todo eso es muy interesante, es divertido aprender cosas nuevas y yo que creí que ya lo sabía todo, es increíble lo ignorantes que podemos llegar a ser de ves en cuando, como soy un genio honesto voy a darte un dato bastante curioso -** saco otra tarjeta y se la entrego a Luna quien la leyó en voz alta.

**\- 2 años... 2 meses, 10 días... muy bien -** lo observo molesta **\- ¿que significa esto?**

**\- Es lo que le queda de tiempo a este mundo.**

**\- Estupideces -** arrugo la tarjeta y la tiro **\- mejor dime donde se esconden las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y yo misma enviare a mi gente para capturarlas.**

**\- Lo siento pero un trato es un trato, ya te di esa información y ahora si me disculpas veo que tus espectros están causando todo un caos en la ciudad que no me quiero perder por nada en el mundo -** invoco un paquete de popcorn y una bebida **\- tengo que irme -** desapareció pero a los tres segundos volvió a aparecer al lado de luna y la rodeo con un brazo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida **\- casi lo olvido, en caso de que les interese mi nombre es Discord, esta al otro lado de la tarjeta -** las uñas de Luna se convirtieron en garras y trato de cortarle la cabeza pero el genio desapareció de nuevo dejando a todos muy confundidos, sobre todo a Luna quien levanto la tarjeta que había arrojado hace un momento con la cuenta regresiva y esta empezó a quemarse en su mano hasta quedar hecha cenizas.

La tarde se hacía cada ves mas oscura, efectivamente la ciudad era un caos total, los militares trataban de retener a los ciudadanos pero estos los superaban en numero, la escena era todo lo contrario a lo ocurrido hace tres meses, los papeles se habían invertido por completo y la ira ya no daba lugar al miedo. En la casa de los extranjeros Swift y Blaze sostenían sus armas al lado de las ventanas observando como un grupo de delincuentes fugados de prisión asaltaban un hogar.

\- **¿Qué diablos esta pasando? Esto es una locura** \- dijo el joven de piel amarillo pálido y cabello marrón.

\- **Solo dame un segundo** \- el joven de cabello castaño apunto con su rifle francotirador y le voló la cabeza a tres delincuentes que estaban a punto de ejecutar a una familia.

\- **¿Eres de sangre fría no?**

**\- Situaciones extremas requieren medidas extremas, por cierto ¿Dónde están Light y Hard?**

**\- Ni idea.**

\- **Mal momento para desparecer, al menos las portadoras están a salvo, esta escena es espeluznante.**

**\- Lo mejor sería que se acostumbren a ver escenas como estas.**

**\- ¿Lo dices en serio?**

\- **Solo piénsalo, en algún momento tendrán que ensuciarse las manos ¿no lo crees?** \- Swift se quedo mirando las escaleras pensativo.

En el segundo piso Twilight y sus amigas junto con Grace estaban observando el televisor esperando que aparezca de vuelta la señal de Rainbow Dash.

\- **No puedo creerlo** \- dijo Applejack frente al televisor - **en serio era Rainbow ¿Qué habrá sido de ella?**

\- **Por lo menos sabemos que esta bien** \- respondió Fluttershy.

\- **¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?** \- Sunset Shimmer se acerco a la ventana y contemplo el escalofriante panorama - **vaya… chicas tienen que ver esto** \- Twilight y Applejack se pararon a su lado y solo pudieron suspirar.

\- **Esto no es lo que Rainbow nos quiso enseñar** \- dijo Twilight bajando la mirada - **están haciendo todo lo contrario.**

\- **Son humanos Twilight** \- dijo Sunset sin despegar la mirada de la escena - **¿ahora ves las diferencias?**

\- **Ya las vi** – apretó los puños – **ya lo viví.**

Mientras tanto a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia sobre el techo de un edificio de tres pisos un hombre de piel color rojo claro que vestía una chaqueta negra estaba parado al lado de un joven de piel blanca y cabello gris que era cubierto por un sombrero de vaquero, ambos observaban a un grupo de hombres que vestían el uniforme de prisioneros asaltando todas las casas que podían aprovechando del caos que se había formado.

\- **Parece que a ti también te gusta ayudar** \- dijo Light levantando la punta de su sombrero dejando ver sus ojos amarillos con una sonrisa.

\- **Hago lo que puedo y cuando puedo** \- Hard encendió un cigarrillo - **escenas como esta me molestan.**

**\- Entonces vamos, pero sin muertos ¿de acuerdo?**

\- **A veces eres muy blando, ¿Por qué te importan las vidas de este tipo de personas?**

**\- Nadie tiene la culpa de ser como es, somos lo que somos por una razón, la gente mala no nace se hace… no perdamos mas tiempo** \- se lanzo con un salto impresionante cayendo sobre la planta de sus pies.

\- **¿Eso crees? Tu no has visto nada** \- Hard también se lanzo en la misma dirección que su compañero.

En una de las prisiones estatales los reclusos habían tomado el control a pesar de los esfuerzos de los oficiales por contenerlos, un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón se despertaba por el sonido de una explosión y empezaba a analizar un tanto desorientado la situación en la que se encontraba.

\- **¿Que esta pasando?** \- dijo Pierce Cross tallándose los ojos y observando como todos los reclusos corrían libremente por el bloque de celdas - **¿por que la reja esta abierta?** \- se giro para ver a su enorme compañero de celda que estaba sentado sobre su cama meneando la cabeza con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro - **hey... ¿te sientes bien?** \- empezó a retroceder un poco asustado por ver Counter Clash en ese estado.

\- **Demasiado ruido, hacen demasiado ruido** \- el enorme hombre de piel oscura se llevo una mano a la frente.

\- **Oye... esta es una oportunidad de escapar ¿no te interesa ser libre?**

**\- No importa a donde vayas, jamas encontraras libertad, esas cosas están haciendo mucho ruido, por Dios si que es molesto.**

\- **¿A que te refieres?**

**\- Los susurros, hacen mucho ruido, no lo soporto.**

_**BOOM!**_

La pared de su celda exploto, aparentemente un loco estaban lanzando granadas a todas partes hasta que uno de los oficiales le disparo para luego ser atrapado por otro par, los escombros cayeron encima de Counter Clash quien tenía una herida muy profunda en la cabeza.

\- **¡OYE!** \- Pierce Cross se acerco y trato de levantar los pedazos de concreto logrando retirar unos cuantos pero el ultimo simplemente era enorme - **MALDITA SEA ALGUIEN AYÚDEME!**

**\- ¿Por que te ayudarían?** \- se giro y para su sorpresa Counter Clash seguía con vida y consciente - **¿no ves que están muy distraídos con sus propios demonios?**

**\- ¿De que estas hablado? Intenta moverte voy a levantar esta cosa.**

**\- ¿Que va a hacer que?**

**\- Te voy a sacar de aquí** \- intento levantar el pedazo de escombro sin éxito alguno.

\- **¿Por que lo haces?**

**\- Porque eres una persona en peligro, es suficiente excusa para mi** \- el gigante de piel oscura se mostró sorprendido por esa pregunta, entonces levanto su brazo y señalo el cajón de su escritorio - **¿que haces?**

**\- Abre ese cajón.**

**\- Oye... no es momento para eso.**

**\- ¡QUE LO ABRAS POR UN DEMONIO!**

\- **Esta bien** \- corrió hasta el cajón y al abrirlo lo único que encontró fue un libro grueso y viejo con una curiosa portada - **¿que es esto?** \- lo levanto y examino cada detalle, el marco era dorado y estaba muy bien cuidado a pesar de los años y la portada era el símbolo de una espada y una pluma cruzadas.

\- **¡VEN AQUÍ!**

**\- Esta bien solo cálmate un poco** \- se acerco a él y le mostró el libro - **¿que pasa con esta cosa?**

**\- Llevatelo.**

**\- ¿Que?**

\- **Ese maldito libro es el causante de todos los males de este mundo, tienes que huir con él y cuidar que nadie sepa de su existencia.**

**\- ¿Como puedes pensar en esas locuras en un situación como esta?**

\- **Tu solo haz lo que te digo** \- escupió un chorro de sangre - **mi cuaderno de notas, llevatelo también, e estado tratando de interpretar lo que el libro me quería decir pero no he llegado muy lejos, tal ves a ti te muestre algo mas considerando el hecho de que eres muy distinto al resto, eres una oveja blanca entre un rebaño de ovejas negras, llevatelo y ten mucho cuidado al leerlo.**

\- **¿Por que dices todo eso? Solo cállate y trata de moverte para que pueda retirar esta cosa.**

**\- Déjame en paz, quiero silencio, e cargado con esa cosa toda mi vida, ahora solo quiero un poco de silencio** \- cerro los ojos y dejo caer el brazo inerte.

\- **Oye... espera...** \- Pierce Cross se levanto y observo el escalofriante panorama - **¿QUE DIABLOS PASA CON ESTE LUGAR? ¡MALDICIÓN!** \- observo el libro por unos segundos y luego lo guardo junto con el cuaderno de Counter Clash y empezó a correr por el bloque de celdas, apenas se fue el hombre de piel oscura abrió un ojo y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba trato de decir algo.

\- **Lo lamento tanto, tal ves ese libro te proteja por un tiempo pero a fin de cuentas será tu muerte, de ahora en adelante, estas maldito Pierce Cross, lo lamento tanto** \- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que el techo se desmoronara encima suyo matándolo al instante.

De vuelta en la ciudad Light y Hard estaba corriendo por los alrededores tratando de encontrar el camino a casa pero se detuvieron en frente de una comisaría por una extraña actitud del mas joven.

\- **Espera un momento** \- Light empezó a olfatear el aire mientras su compañero lo observaba confundido.

\- **¿Que se supone que estas haciendo?**

\- **Hay un aroma familiar por aquí, pero esta mezclado con algo mas, creo que es... miedo, no puede ser aquí solo huele a ira, tenemos que entrar a ese lugar.**

**\- ¿Que?**

**\- Hay alguien conocido aquí** \- empezó a correr camino a la estación de policías y entro de la forma mas sigilosa que pudo pero para sorpresa suya todos los policías estaban muertos - **¿que diablos?**

**\- Parece que llegamos tarde, vamonos de aquí.**

\- **Espera, aun siento este aroma** \- volvió a olfatear el aire como tratando de rastrear algo - **es por aquí** \- corrieron hasta llegar a una puerta de madera cerrada y la voló de una patada, ambos entraron cargando sus armas pero lo único que encontraron fue a una joven lastimada - **joder.**

\- **¿Night Song?** \- los dos se acercaron a la joven de piel lila y cabello turquesa con lineas rosadas, notaron que estaba inconsciente sentada en una silla con un par de moretones en la cara - **debieron de haberla interrogado, estos tipos no tienen piedad.**

\- **Tenemos que sacarla de aquí.**

**\- No es necesario que lo pidas, ella arriesgo el cuello por nosotros dos veces y eso es algo digno de ser reconocido, ni siquiera era su responsabilidad pero esto si que es la nuestra** \- la cargo sobre su espalda y camino hasta la puerta - **vamonos de aquí, mientras mas tarde se hace parece que peor se ponen las cosas.**

\- **Igual para mi** \- observo su reloj de bolsillo - **ya es hora de tomar mi medicina, ¡demonos prisa!**

En otra ciudad un tanto alejada Mislead Appear y Frank Sutler continuaban con su pelea y ninguno parecía querer rendirse, los dos tenían varios cortes y la mascara blanca de Mislead Appear se había agrietado un poco revelando que su cabello era de color negro, se detuvieron mientras respiraban agitadamente sin dejar de analizar los movimientos del otro.

\- **Primero voy a arrancarte la cabeza** \- dijo el gobernador de ojos rojos - **luego te voy a quitar esa mascara y le mostrare a todos lo que has hecho, así podre salvar mi imagen.**

\- **¿Eso es todo lo que tenían planeado? no te hagas el tonto, estoy seguro de que tu sirviente ya te había informado de mi llegada.**

**\- ¿De que estas hablando?**

\- **No intentes engañarme, estuve viviendo bajo el mismo techo con ese desgraciado por tres meses, me enviaron a asesinarte y él lo sabía perfectamente, ¿acaso no te dijo nada?**

\- **Deje de trabajar con ese idiota después de tu muerte, no se nada de su paradero desde la explosión de la fabrica.**

\- **No puede ser** \- un sonido muy agudo como un pitido se escucho en la habitación, al principio era muy bajo pero fue creciendo poco a poco.

\- **¿Que es ese sonido?**

**\- Tiene que ser una maldita broma** \- presto atención y logro detectar la fuente del sonido, venía de uno de los cajones de la mesa que estaba ubicado exactamente en frente suyo, lo saco de forma violenta y abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que tenía dentro - **malditos traidores, ¡es una bomba!**

\- **¿Que?** \- Mislead Appear corrió lo mas rápido que pudo en dirección a la ventana - **¿a donde crees que vas?** \- Frank Sutler lo siguió y ambos quedaron parados en frente de la ventana observando el dispositivo que cada ves hacía mas y mas ruido hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

_**BOOM!**_

Todos los habitantes de esa ciudad vieron la explosión del piso numero 22 de un gigantesco edificio, los cristales de las ventanas salieron volando junto con dos cuerpos que caían lentamente a su inevitable muerte, Frank Sutler tenía la mitad de la cara quemada y observaba en cámara lenta con su único ojo rojo como una mascara blanca con rayas negras volaba en frente suyo, en ese momento una serie de pensamientos pasaron por su mente.

\- **"No puedo morir ahora"** \- pensó para si mismo mientras continuaba cayendo - **"todos mis planes... el prototipo... el proyecto, todo se ira al diablo, no puedo morir... tantos años de investigación, toda la información que pude recolectar, la guerra que esta por venir, ¿aquí se terminan todos mis planes?... ¿de esta forma?"** \- finalmente su cuerpo cayo encima de un auto rompiéndose todos los huesos mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba por la ventana del coche, al mismo tiempo una mascara blanca quemada cayo al piso rompiéndose en varios pedazos y al lado de esta otro cuerpo se estrello sufriendo el mismo destino que el gobernador.

La gente que transitaba por esa calle observaba horrorizados la escena ya que al mismo tiempo empezaron a caer varios cuerpos calcinados que correspondían a todos los otros gobernadores, finalmente un grupo de policías llego a inspeccionar los cuerpos y a identificarlos, solo dos de ellos tenían el rostro intacto, uno de ellos era el gobernador de ojos rojos y el otro se trataba de un hombre de piel crema y cabello negro, un tanto joven de unos 20 o 30 años como mucho, antes de lanzar su ultimo suspiro solo un pensamiento o mas bien un recuerdo dicho por el mismo fue lo que paso por la cabeza de ese hombre.

\- **"No creo que me recuerdes, mi identidad no fue importante ni lo será... fui, soy y siempre seré... Mislead Appear.**"

Un nuevo día comenzaba, los militares habían abandonado la ciudad por completo dejando una gran cantidad de muertos en su intento por permanecer ahí pero al final tuvieron que optar por la opción mas fácil y mas razonable, eran las 6 de la mañana y Twilight Sparkle se levantaba pero no gracias al sonido de las sirenas que anunciaban el fin del toque de queda sino por los primeros rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana y le daban justo en el rostro, se levanto aun soñolienta y camino hasta el borde de la ventana, la abrió e inhalo profundamente el aire de las mañanas que no había podido respirar por todo el tiempo que estuvo encerrada en la mazmorra, su mirada cambio a una nostálgica al recordar todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado ahí pero no podía permitir que sus amigas supieran la verdad acerca de eso, para ella no era necesario que lo sepan, solo les causaría mas dolor, a excepción de Fluttershy quien prometió guardar el secreto junto con el suyo, mientras pueda ocultarlo.

En una habitación muy desordenada Sunset Shimmer estaba viendo un grupo de fotografías pegadas en la pared mientras un joven de piel gris y cabello negro anotaba todo lo que le decía en un cuaderno sobre su escritorio.

\- **Su nombre era Vic Raff** \- dijo Sunset tomando la fotografía de un hombre de piel crema y cabello negro que estaba colgada entre todo el mapa de fotos en la pared de la habitación de Cybrian Spear.

\- **Vic Raff, ¿no era él un subordinado de Mislead Appear?** \- contesto el joven sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno.

\- **Eso creía yo también, él fue el ultimo en entrar antes de mi.**

**\- Lo que quiere decir que en esa fecha es que el nuevo Mislead Appear entro en acción.**

**\- Eso parece, tal ves cambiaban de lugares todo el tiempo.**

\- **Ya tenemos la identidad de uno de los cuatro enmascarados, y creo tener algunas pistas acerca del segundo, gracias por colaborar, eso es todo lo que quería preguntarte** \- se levanto de su silla y camino hasta la pared quitando la fotografía de Vic Raff.

\- **Interesante trabajo el que has hecho aquí ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo que nos llevas investigando?**

\- **Desde que llegue, como te había dicho, es todo lo que tenía que preguntar, ya puedes retirarte** \- Sunset frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de salir pero vio una fotografía tirada en el piso en la que se veía a una unicornio blanca de crin azul.

\- **Esto... ¿es un unicornio?... ¿pero como es que...?** \- Cybrian le quito la foto y abrió la puerta.

\- **Repito, ya puedes retirarte, gracias por la información.**

\- **Como digas** \- se fue de mala gana y apenas cerro la puerta observo la habitación con desconfianza.

Al bajar por las escaleras vio que Blaze y Swift estaban de muy buen humor leyendo un diario sobre la mesa, ambos notaron su presencia y empezaron a llamarla.

\- **Oye Sunset** \- dijo Blaze levantando el diario enrrollado - **apuesto que a ti te va a gustar leer esto.**

**\- ¿Que pasa ahora?** \- dijo con tono de aburrimiento.

\- **Las demás aun están durmiendo, pero es bueno levantarse y encontrarse con algo como esto en las mañanas** \- Sunset tomo el diario y su rostro cambio a uno de sorpresa al ver la noticia de una masacre en la que murieron todos los gobernantes de un grupo de países incluyendo a Frank Sutler.

\- **Increíble, por un momento tenía la idea de que ese hombre no iba a desaparecer nunca** \- dejo el diario sobre la mesa - **no se si debería alegrarme y sentir lastima, muchos inocentes perdieron su vida en ese atentado.**

\- **Es cierto** \- respondió Swift - **pero es parte de ganar, un enemigo muy poderoso a caído, esto nos abre las puertas a muchas otras cosas, entre esas cosas esta mas seguridad para ti y tus amigas, solo piénsalo, ya no son perseguidas.**

\- **Eso espero** \- camino hasta la cocina explorando un poco la casa y se sirvió un vaso de agua, dio un trago y se quedo un rato mirando su reflejo en el vaso como esperando que este le respondiera pero nada ocurrió - **un enemigo a caído... ¿que otras cosas nos esperan de ahora en adelante? ¿que mas nos queda por enfrentar?**

Al otro lado del espejo, cerca de las ruinas del imperio de cristal se podía escuchar el sonido de unos cascos corriendo, eran muchos y corrían agitadamente siguiendo un grupo de pistas, lo primero que encontraron fueron los restos de un globo aerostático a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia al lado de dos cadáveres de pegasos calcinados, luego fueron rumbo al imperio caído y a mitad del camino se encontraron con un cadáver mas perteneciente a un unicornio, continuaron su ruta hasta llegar al palacio de cristal donde vieron muchas mas pistas, hubo un combate en los pasillos, habían cuerpos de distintos ponis regados que ahora no eran mas que una pila de huesos, siguieron avanzando a medida que se iban encontrando señales de combate hasta que finalmente llegaron a una habitación en la que había un espejo de cristal con diamantes incrustados en el marco, uno de los exploradores se acerco y vio su reflejo, era un pegaso de pelaje marrón, a los pocos segundos apareció su compañero, también pegaso pero de distinto color.

\- **Oye** \- dijo el pegaso marrón - **llama al capitán, creo que hay una pista muy importante aquí.**

\- **De acuerdo voy por él ahora mismo** \- estuvo a punto de salir volando pero se cruzo con otro pegaso que les daba la espalda.

\- **¿Me llamaban?** \- dijo el pegaso que vestía una armadura de la guardia real mientras se giraba para verlo a la cara.

\- **Capitán Flash Sentry, creo que finalmente hemos encontrado una pista importante.**

\- **Veamos** \- los tres pegasos se quedaron viendo el espejo de cristal y Flash intento pasar su casco pero lo único que toco fue la fría superficie del cristal - **¿revisaron que no haya mas cuerpos?**

\- **Hemos revisado cada rincón del palacio, solo hemos encontrado cuerpos de unicornios, pegasos y terrestres, suponemos que pertenecían a las difuntas portadoras de los elementos.**

\- **¿No hay ningún cadáver de alicornio?**

\- **Negativo.**

**\- Que extraño** \- Flash Sentry se llevo un casco a la barbilla y se sentó observando el espejo - **tengo que informar a la princesa Luna y al capitan Shining Armor sobre esto, hay algo muy extraño aquí, lleven a los cadáveres en la carroza para darles un entierro digno de lo que fueron, yo... necesito pensar algunas cosas.**

\- **Como ordene** \- los otros dos pegasos se retiraron dejando a Flash solo perdido en sus pensamientos sin apartar la vista del espejo.

\- **¿Acaso sera posible? Princesa Twilight ¿Que hay del otro lado?** \- dijo para si mismo mientras volvía a tocar la fría superficie del espejo mientras bajaba la mirada nostálgico, cerro los ojos con fuerza dejando caer un par de lagrimas.

.

**/watch?v=biPxOebxBfw**

**NA: Aquí termina el segundo acto, el próximo sera un capitulo intermedio para terminar de cerrar algunos cabos sueltos antes de empezar con el tercer acto, gracias por leer y dejen sus criticas y opiniones en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos.**


	33. A donde nos lleve el viento

**31\. A donde nos lleve el viento.**

En el mundo humano las cosas empezaban a tomar un rumbo distinto, finalmente el gobernador Frank Sutler fue asesinado dejando muchos cabos sueltos sin resolver, al mismo tiempo murieron los gobernantes de muchos países ocasionando una crisis internacional que encontró una rápida e inesperada solución al llevar al poder a los empresarios mas importantes de cada país. En la ciudad los militares fueron expulsados por la fuerza de los mismos ciudadanos que estallaron poniéndole fin a los tres meses de sometimiento que habían sufrido después de enterarse de la verdad acerca de las desapariciones de los jóvenes secuestrados y las intenciones del gobernador gracias a la transmisión de Rainbow Dash y sus nuevos aliados.

**Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas** finalmente podían disfrutar de una paz momentánea luego de los trágicos tres meses que estuvieron bajo el sometimiento de sus captores, gracias a sus nuevos aliados un grupo de personas que se hacen llamar **Extranjeros** quienes a pesar de no dar mas detalles acerca de su identidad les prometieron protegerlas a toda costa mientras sea necesario. A pesar de que ya no eran buscadas por los militares su fama podría convertirse en un problema sobretodo por el hecho de que no eran completamente conscientes de la responsabilidad que llevaban a partir de ese momento. Hicieron un viaje corto a la antigua granja de la familia de Applejack, lugar en el que empezaron a vivir para mantenerse un tanto alejadas de la ciudad, podían volver cuando quisieran ya que ahora contaban con el apoyo de los extranjeros y **Night Song** quien se hizo muy amiga de todos por la ayuda incondicional que les ofreció en mas de una oportunidad. Poco a poco fueron olvidando los malos recuerdos siendo reemplazados por nuevos ya que al estar juntas la vida mostraba nuevos colores para todas pero desgraciadamente Fluttershy no podía dejar de pensar en su embarazo y en cual sería el momento adecuado para revelarlo, siendo Twilight la única al tanto de su situación trataba de apoyarla en sus momento de duda, finalmente parecían estar restaurando sus vidas y aun no veían el momento adecuado de arruinar todo eso.

**Rainbow Dash** aun se mantenía oculta junto con los ex terroristas quienes le habían ofrecido todo su apoyo hasta el momento y junto a ella estaban los preciados elementos de la armonía, esperando el momento de regresar con el resto de sus amigas esta ves con la seguridad de que no corrían mas peligro en manos del gobierno y la posibilidad de que se estuvieran recuperando, ella era la única consciente de la carga que iban a llevar apenas tomaran los elementos en su poder y estaba mas que dispuesta a aceptar esa responsabilidad pero tenía que estar segura que el resto de sus amigas estén listas para todo lo que les tenía que contar.

**Flash Sentry** se mantenía bajo el control mental de Crysalis y estaba siendo entrenado por Huge Spector y los militares en el manejo de armas y defensa listo para ser usado por los oscuros y misteriosos propósitos de sus manipuladores.

**Pierce Cross** huyo de la prisión estatal luego de la fuga masiva de los prisioneros junto con un misterioso libro que le entrego su compañero de celda Counter Clash quien le dio la orden de esconderlo cueste lo que cueste ya que este aparentemente representaba una grave amenaza para todo y todos en general, lo ultimo que se supo de él es que tomo un vuelo a otra ciudad donde estuviera libre de los cargos por los que había sido incriminado falsamente.

Una semana después Luna y Crysalis estaban sentadas tranquilamente en una de las habitaciones de la mansión con un par de copas de vino en la mesa al lado de una gran ventana con vista al horizonte.

\- **Parece que a fin de cuentas las cosas están saliendo tal como se planearon -** dijo Crysalis mirando por la ventana **\- en cuestión de un mes aproximadamente estarás en el poder, quien habría pensado que con la ayuda de Duncan y su amigo esto sería tan fácil, me sorprende que aun no te haya apuñalado por la espalda.**

**\- A ese hombre solo le importa hacerse mas poderoso, si sabe lo que lo conviene no creo que se aparte de mi lado y mucho menos que intente traicionarme -** le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino **\- los sometemos en base a lo que mas desean, de esa forma compramos su lealtad.**

**\- ¿Fue así como compraste la lealtad del resto de los empresarios que ahora reemplazan a los gobernadores del resto de los países que fallecieron en la explosión?**

**\- Eso fue un trato un poco mas complicado -** sostuvo un pequeño espejo de mano y se vio en él **\- ellos vinieron aquí una noche buscando una forma de llegar al poder, la misma noche que ese intruso de la orden vino a rescatar a la Magia, la oscuridad y avaricia de sus corazones era algo difícil de ignorar así que cayeron sin dar mucha pelea bajo la influencia de las sombras y ahora -** volvió a dejar el espejo en su lugar **\- están bajo mi control.**

**\- Tenías planeado todo desde el principio ¿no es así? -** respondió observándola con desconfianza.

**\- Conozco a la raza humana a la perfección, adaptarme a sus nuevas leyes fue solo cuestión de unos días, ademas dentro del cerebro de Luna hay mucha información que me facilito manejarme en esta nueva era -** se levanto de su silla y camino hasta quedar en frente de la ventana.

**\- Déjame preguntarte una cosa, si tenías planeado asesinar a los gobernantes y reemplazarlos por tus demonios o lo que sea que sean ustedes, yo también estaba en esa listo ¿no?**

**\- Interesante pregunta -** esbozo una ligera sonrisa mirando la luna elevarse por el horizonte a través de la ventana **\- solo digamos que tienes suerte de haber acudido a mi desde un principio -** Chrysalis entrecerró los ojos y se limito a darle un sorbo a su bebida.

**\- Entonces tienes el control político de mas de la mitad del mundo globalizado, ¿como piensas apoderarte del resto?**

**\- Parece que no te has dado cuenta, yo ya estoy en el poder, ven y mira por ti misma -** la bruja de cabello verde lacio se levanto y se puso al lado de Luna, por poco deja caer su copa de vino al ver lo que estaba en camino a la entrada de la mansión.

**\- ¿Quienes son ellos? -** un grupo de aproximadamente 500 personas marchaban rumbo a la mansión hasta quedar en frente de la entrada, los guardias les abrieron las puertas y los dejaron pasar sin ningún problema.

**\- Parece que la infección se ha propagado mucho mas de lo que esperaba, todos ellos solían ser ciudadanos comunes y corrientes pero ahora son parte de nuestra familia -** Crysalis continuaba mirando con mas detalle a los nuevos invitados y notaba que todos ellos tenían pupilas afiladas como las serpientes y colmillos como murciélagos - **en tan solo tres meses la infección se ha propagado tanto y tan rápido me muero por saber que tan lejos va a llegar, este es el principio del gobierno de la raza de las sombras** \- los ojos de Luna cambiaron y se relamió los labios con su lengua que ahora era igual que la de una serpiente.

En el mundo humano un enemigo había caído pero un nuevo peligro se levantaba desde la oscuridad tomando fuerza y territorio para salir a la superficie, mientras tanto al otro lado del espejo se llevaba a cabo un funeral, en la superficie de lo que solía ser el antiguo imperio Changeling ahora cinco tumbas sobresalían en medio de toda una multitud de todas las razas existentes que habían sobrevivido a la invasión de la plaga, al frente de todos estaba la princesa Luna con la mirada baja mientras cerraba un libro negro y se lo entregaba con su magia a Shining Armor quien se veía bastante inquieto, levanto la mirada y se dirigió a todo su pueblo, el ultimo reino en pie.

\- **Las portadoras de los elementos finalmente descansan en paz** \- dijo con la voz un tanto quebrada viendo como muchos de los espectadoras compartían su sentimiento sin poder evitar derramar algunas lagrimas - **pero nosotros... TENEMOS QUE MANTENERNOS FIRMES!** \- levanto la mirada y extendió su única ala restante - **el día de hoy vamos a iniciar un viaje muy largo con un destino mas que incierto** \- empezó a caminar al frente y todos le abrieron paso - **pero pase lo que pase, prometan que no se van a rendir... ¿LO PROMETEN?!** \- todos los sobrevivientes se limpiaron las lagrimas y lanzaron gritos de jubilo - **¿VAMOS A PELEAR HASTA EL FINAL?**

**\- SI! -** volvieron a gritar todos al mismo tiempo.

\- **Eso espero, no vamos a defraudar a las ponis que descansan en esas tumbas, ellas se sacrificaron por nosotros en mas de una oportunidad, ahora no toca a nosotros pelear todo unidos contra esta nueva amenaza y si vamos a caer lo haremos como lo que somos, DEFENSORES DE ESTE MUNDO!** \- todos estallaron en muestras de victoria y aprobación - **llego la hora** \- dio una ultima reverencia a las tumbas y todos le siguieron a excepción de Shining Armor quien se tardo un poco en reaccionar ya que estaba mas que inquieto por hablar con la princesa algo en particular - es momento de partir... ¡PREPAREN LOS BARCOS! - la multitud regreso al reino subterráneo donde un grupo de diez barcos muy bien armados estaba en medio de un circulo mágico listos para ser teletransportados a la costa.

Luna estaba caminando con semblante serio por todo el grupo de ponis y otras razas que trabajaban hasta que Shining Armor se detuvo en frente de ella.

\- **Princesa... por favor dígame ¿que significa eso?**

**\- ¿De que habla capitan Shining Armor?**

\- **¿Por que solo hay cinco tumbas? ¿Que paso con el cadáver de mi hermana?**

\- **El cadáver de Twilight Sparkle nunca fue encontrado, no hay señales de ella** \- Shining respiraba con a tal velocidad que parecía que le iban a explotar los pulmones en cualquier momento así que intento calmarse y siguió de cerca a la princesa que continuaba con el mismo tono serio.

\- **Por favor... tiene que darme por lo menos una explicación, ¿que le dijo el equipo de Flash Sentry? ¿que mas encontraron?**

**\- ¡Shining!** \- lo observo de forma desafiante pero intento calmarse al ver la reacción del capitán - **escucha, no tenemos idea de lo que paso con Twilight, si crees que puede estar con vida en alguna parte y eso te da fuerzas para realizar este viaje me parece perfecto, pero no quiero llenarte la cabeza con ideas que solo te van a confundir, la respuesta a tu pregunta es que no se encontró el cadáver de Twilight, es todo lo que te puedo decir** \- Shining bajo la cabeza apenado pero Luna le levanto el mentón con un casco - **Shining por favor, créeme que si la situación fuera otra ya habría mandado a todo un equipo a buscar algún rastro de tu hermana pero del viaje que estamos a punto de hacer depende toda Equestria y el resto de los reinos que cayeron bajo la invasión de la plaga, te necesito atento, no puedes tener la cabeza ocupada con fantasmas del pasado, estoy poniendo toda mi confianza en ti ya te dije que yo no se nada de navegación ¿entiendes por que prefiero no darte todos los detalles?** \- el unicornio lanzo un profundo suspiro la miro a los ojos de forma decidida.

\- **Lo entiendo princesa y le aseguro que daré mi máximo rendimiento en esta misión** \- dijo llevándose un casco a la frente haciendo un saludo militar.

\- **Se que lo harás Shining y te prometo en el nombre de mi hermana que en paz descanse que si Twilight esta viva en alguna parte iré yo misma a buscarla pero ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en este viaje, de esto depende todo.**

\- **Lo se perfectamente.**

\- **Cuento contigo Shining Armor** \- se retiro dejando al capitán de la guardia perdido en sus pensamientos ante la duda de no saber el paradero exacto de su hermana.

Luna continuo supervisando los preparativos para el viaje hasta que un pegaso anaranjado de crin azul que portaba una armadura dorada de la guardia real se detuvo en frente suyo muy agitado.

\- **¡Princesa Luna!** \- grito Flash Sentry aterrizando.

\- **¿Que pasa?** \- respondió la princesa confundida por la emoción del pegaso.

\- **Hay algo muy importante que no le hemos mostrado, tiene que verlo por su cuenta esta en el quinto almacén.**

**\- Vamos** \- dijo de forma cortante antes de teletransportarse junto con el segundo capitán de la guardia real. Los dos aparecieron al frente de una puerta de madera bastante larga - **¿que es lo que tienes que mostrarme?**

**\- ¿Se acuerda de Discord no?** \- respondió Flash Sentry sacando un par de llaves y colocandolas en la cerradura.

\- **No me repitas el nombre de ese cobarde** \- dijo con ira y asco - **desapareció desde que la plaga empezó a invadirnos, si tan solo hubiera movido su maldito trasero tal ves podría haber detenido este infierno pero ¿que fue lo que hizo? ¡DESAPARECER!**

\- **Tranquila princesa, es por eso que quiero mostrarle esto** \- abrió la puerta y los dos entraron a una habitación oscura - **Discord no huyo princesa.**

\- **¿De que me estas hablando?**

**\- Solo observe** \- encendió una antorcha y Luna abrió los ojos como platos al ver con mas detalle lo que tenía en frente.

\- **Pe... pero... ¿como es esto posible? ¿quien hizo esto?** \- en frente suyo estaba la estatua del draconequs nuevamente convertido en piedra, se cubría con ambos brazos como tratando de evitar algún ataque y su rostro era una mezcla de sorpresa y desesperación incluso de podía llegar a ver una pequeña lagrima petrificada salir de su ojo - **solo los elementos de la armonía son capaces de algo como esto... no tiene ningún sentido.**

\- **Lo se princesa, lo encontramos tirado en la nieve en el camino de regreso, no esperábamos ver algo como esto.**

**\- ¡Discord!** \- Luna se puso en frente suyo y trato de comunicarse con una mirada nostálgica pero decidida al mismo tiempo - **se que puedes escucharme y créeme, vamos a sacarte de ahí cueste lo que cueste** \- se giro para ver a Flash Sentry - **llévenlo a los barcos, este draconequs se viene con nosotros, tal ves cruzando los mares encontremos algo que pueda liberarlo de su encierro.**

\- **Como usted ordene princesa** \- hizo un gesto militar y luego salio a trote del cuarto.

\- **¿Que nos espera ahora?** \- dijo para si misma Luna mientras se teletransportaba fuera del lugar dejando sola a la triste estatua de Discord cuya lagrima se podía ver brillar a pesar de estar petrificada.

**(...)**

Mientras tanto en lo que alguna ves fue el reino de Equestria, sentado en el viejo trono de las princesas un unicornio oscuro observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa a través de una pantalla mágica como una gigantesca flota de barcos de levantaba poco a poco, en ese momento un dragón negro llegaba volando directo a la torre donde se encontraba pero justo antes de estrellarse se transformo en un grifo con su cuerpo cubierto por venas negras y paso por la ventana sin ningún problema arrodillándose frente al rey Sombra.

\- **Su majestad, el grupo de exploradores que solicito ya esta listo para iniciar el viaje.**

**\- ¿Cuantos barcos son los que van a partir?** \- respondió el oscuro rey despareciendo la pantalla mágica.

\- **Los que usted ordene ¿15 le parece bien?**

**\- Demasiados para un viaje de reconocimiento, con 10 y unos cuantos dragones es mas que suficiente no quiero llamar la atención de los habitantes de las otras tierras.**

\- **Señor, ni siquiera sabemos si realmente hay algo mas allá de los mares, ¿esta usted seguro de esto?**

**\- Claro que lo estoy, yo se que hay algo del otro lado, ustedes solo hagan lo que les digo.**

**\- Como ordene** \- el grifo salio volando por la ventana y volvió a convertirse en un dragón negro.

\- **Realmente no recuerdo que ese hechizo diga algo de dragones negros** \- dijo frotándose el cuerno - **será mejor que vuelva a revisar ese libro** \- se teletransporto a una sala oscura llena de libros antiguos y camino por los estantes sin prestarles atención alguna hasta quedar en frente de una vitrina donde un libro antiguo de color azul y la portada llena de polvo ocultando su titulo estaba muy bien guardado como si fuera una reliquia - **veamos** \- lo tomo con su magia y lo abrió pero no se percato que detrás suyo una figura fantasmagórica empezaba a tomar la forma de un pegaso, en ese momento la temperatura bajo de golpe a tal punto que su aliento era visible - **aun recuerdo la primera ves que leí esta cosa** \- la figura termino de formarse y empezó a caminar hasta quedar detrás suyo - **toda una suerte que aun este en mi poder, ¿por que hace tanto frío aquí?**

\- **Esa suerte se te a terminado Sombra** \- dijo una voz femenina detrás suyo.

\- **¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?** \- se giro violentamente con el cuerno encendido pero no había nadie - **debe de haber sido mi imaginación... ESPEREN... EL LIBRO ¿DONDE ESTA?**

\- **Ya no necesitas saber mas de este libro** \- volvió a escucharse la misma voz.

\- **¿Donde estas? ¡MUÉSTRATE!**

**\- ¿De que te sirve verme? Estúpido unicornio** \- detrás de uno de los estantes hizo su aparición una joven pegaso de pelaje gris y crin color castaño quien estaba cargando el dichoso libro, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, un par de ojos muertos e inexpresivos.

\- **Ese libro es mío pegaso, devuélvemelo y si ruegas por tu vida tal ves tenga misericordia y te convierta en una súbdita mía** \- hizo brillar su cuerno y de su pecho salieron un grupo de venas negras que se movían como tentáculos - **después de matarte por supuesto.**

**\- ¿Matarme?... muy gracioso** \- respondió con gran indiferencia - **este libro no te pertenece y lo sabes muy bien, ya lo has tenido por mucho tiempo y es momento de regresarlo.**

\- **¿Quien eres y como sabes del libro?**

\- **Trabajo para el que te lo presto y como te dije es momento de llevármelo.**

\- **No creas que te lo voy a permitir** \- lanzo un potente rayo de su cuerno pero para su sorpresa este solo atravesó a la pegaso quien siguió caminando lentamente hasta la salida - **¿pero que?** \- continuo lanzando rayos a medida que destruía todo a su paso pero estos atravesaban el cuerpo de la pegaso gris como si no existiera, finalmente giro en una esquina y Sombra corrió para alcanzarla pero al doblar ya no había nadie - **¡MALDITA SEA! ME DA IGUAL, YA NO NECESITO SU MALDITO LIBRO, ¡AHORA YO SOY EL REY!** \- grito al aire desahogando su ira para luego abandonar la destruida biblioteca.

De vuelta en el mundo humano en un lugar muy alejado en medio del bosque un pequeño campamento oculto guardaba el mas grande de los tesoros ahora en manos de alguien que planeaba usarlo por una causa justa, Rainbow Dash estaba armando su equipaje dentro de una cabaña cuando un hombre de piel oscura entro y la observo un tanto confundido.

\- **¿Vas a hacer lo que creo?** \- dijo Shot el ex terrorista mientras que Rainbow guardaba un par de pistolas entre unas prendas de ropa en su mochila.

\- **Así es, es momento de que los elementos regresen con sus portadoras originales** \- cerro su mochila y tomo el maletín con los elementos sacando su contenido y guardándolos en otra mochila mucho mas ligera - **gracias por toda la ayuda que me han dado, me alegra haberlos conocido pero mis amigas aun me necesitan y estoy segura de que están preocupadas por mi de la misma forma que yo lo estoy por ellas.**

**\- Pero... ¿acaso piensas hacerlo sola?**

\- **¿Quien te dijo que lo haría sola?** \- le lanzo la mochila con los elementos que paso por su costado y fue atrapada por un hombre de piel crema y cabello gris.

\- **¿Ya nos vamos?**

**\- ¿**Phoenix? ¿Y tu a donde crees que vas? - pregunto de mal humor el hombre de piel oscura.

\- **La pregunta es ¿a donde vamos los tres?** \- uno joven de piel blanca y cabello rubio entro cargando dos mochilas de viaje.

\- **¿Blue? ¿Acaso tu también...? haber, ¿que carajos esta pasando aquí?**

\- **Tranquilo Shot** \- Rainbow soltó una pequeña risa y camino hasta quedar en medio de los tres - **Blue y Phoenix ofrecieron a ayudarme y la verdad es que son tan fastidiosos que al final tuve que aceptar que vengan conmigo.**

**\- No íbamos a dejar que haga una locura sola** \- dijo el hombre de piel crema.

\- **No vamos a hacer ninguna locura hermano, solo es un viaje** \- respondió la joven.

\- **¿Entonces por que estamos llevando armas?**

**\- Es por si las moscas.**

**\- Despreocúpense chicos** \- dijo Rainbow sacando el elementos de la lealtad de su mochila personal - **si las cosas se salen de control me los llevo volando a los dos, por cierto Shot, nos vamos a llevar el viejo helicóptero.**

**\- Hagan lo que quieran con él, solo espero que no explote a mitad del camino, ustedes dos vengan aquí** \- Blue y Phoenix se acercaron en frente suyo - **solo les voy a decir una cosa** \- lanzo un corto suspiro - **no se mueran por un demonio... ¿esta claro?**

\- **Mas que claro.**

**\- Suerte con lo que sea que tengan que hacer.**

Al cabo de una hora Rainbow junto a los dos hermanos ya estaban dentro del helicóptero y todo el grupo de terroristas desertores los estaba despidiendo con Shot al frente.

\- **Gracias por todo** \- dijo la joven de cabello arcoiris haciendo un gesto con la mano - **cuida a la manada Shot.**

**\- Tranquila, sabemos sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta, lo hemos hecho así desde un principio, gracias a ti por enseñarnos que todos pueden cambiar su pasado** \- el helicóptero se alejo a gran velocidad y todos se retiraron quedando solo el hombre junto a un anciano.

\- **¿Que esperanzas tienes en ella hijo?** \- pregunto el anciano.

\- **Si en tan solo unos meses puso las cosas de cabeza en nuestro sucio y podrido grupo no me imagino lo que será capaz de hacer si llega a liderar algo mucho mas grande, espero que llegue lo mas lejos posible.**

\- **Dios lo quiera hijo, Dios lo quiera** \- los dos se quedaron mirando al helicóptero alejarse hasta perderse en un grupo de nubes.

**(...)**

Mientras tanto a kilómetros de distancia dos hombres caminaban por los pasillos de una planta nuclear, uno de ellos era de piel lila y cabello blanco y el otro de piel amarillo y cabello oscuro, los dos eran mayores de edad y vestían batas de laboratorio.

\- **¿Ves que al final todo salio bien Felton Black?** \- le dijo Duncan Drums a su amigo.

\- **No se si me voy a acostumbrar a este tipo de cosas, el riesgo definitivamente no es lo mío** \- respondió sacando un frasco con pastillas y tomando un par.

\- **No seas cobarde ya no tienes porque estar nervioso** \- los dos se detuvieron en frente de una puerta de metal y **empezó a marcar un código en la cerradura electrónica** \- prométeme que no te vas a morir con lo que te voy a mostrar.

\- **Haré mi mejor intento.**

**\- Me arriesgare** \- la puerta se abrió y Felton Black observo confundido lo que había dentro.

\- **¿Que es todo eso?**

**\- ¿Que crees que son?** \- en la habitación habían cientas de gemas color diamante incrustadas en distintos contenedores que iban conectados de forma simultanea - **parece que aun no lo captas, estas gemas son replicas de los elementos de la armonía que fueron robados la semana pasada.**

\- **¿Que?... ¿en serio son los mismos elementos?**

\- **No, son solo simples replicas pero con su energía que hemos extraído y almacenado de los elementos originales podemos mantener esta planta funcionando por mucho tiempo** \- cerro la puerta y volvió a colocar el seguro - **ahora vamos a lo importante** \- continuaron caminando y pasaron por un par de puertas mas hasta llegar a un área gigantesca en la que se podían ver varios pisos rodeando una zona en particular.

\- **Santo cielo** \- en la zona circular colgaba del techo un enorme casco triangular mientras que en el piso descansaban lo que parecían ser un par de garras mecánicas a mitad de construcción - **¿este es el famoso prototipo del que hablaba el gobernador? ¿el proyecto que aseguraría su victoria en la guerra mundial?**

**\- Tal parece que si, pero la verdad es que ni yo tengo idea de que es esta cosa ni para que sirve, la respuesta la vamos a encontrar unos pisos mas arriba, no te pegues mucho al borde o te vas a caer** \- ambos subieron a una plataforma ascensor que los llevo hasta el ultimo piso, ahí se encontraron dos puertas, una de ellas estaba destruida ya que fue donde anteriormente estaban los elementos de la armonía y la otra tenía el símbolo de riesgo biológico y se veía igual de importante que la otra por toda la seguridad que tenía.

\- **¿Es aquí?**

\- **Eso parece** \- saco un grupo de tarjetas y fue pasando una por una mientras se desactivaban los seguros hasta que finalmente pudieron abrirla - **lo que sea que haya detrás de esta puerta debe de ser algo gordo... ¿estas listo?**

**\- Adelante** \- Felton Black ya estaba sacando su frasco de pastillas pero no pudo ni abrirlo antes de que Duncan abriera la puerta y una luz intensa los cubriera a los dos, se quedaron en silencio total por un segundo dando solo un par de pasos a la habitación que parecía estar en blanco total y se observaron al frente completamente anonadados - **¿de donde saco esto el gobernador?**

\- **No tengo idea** \- respondió Duncan en un estado similar al de su amigo - **no tengo la mas puta idea de que significa esto pero estoy seguro de que ya nos vamos a enterar... en su momento** \- cerro la puerta con muchas dudas en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que las luces de la misteriosa habitación se apagaban.

Paso un mes en total, las portadoras se recuperaban rápidamente ahora con una nueva rutina en la antigua granja de los Apple y un grupo de personas que juraba protegerlas a toda costa pero aun así con todo lo que había pasado era muy arriesgado que se mantengan ahí y a cada segundo consideraban la idea de irse a otra ciudad pero Applejack se negaba a abandonar la granja de su familia, lo que fuera a pasar con sus vidas a partir de ese momento era algo completamente desconocido para todos ellos pero con los militares fuera de la ciudad y Frank fuera de la faz de la tierra tenían mucha mas tranquilidad aunque era mas que obvio que sus vidas jamas volverían a ser lo mismo de antes.

Mientras tanto en una otra ciudad muy alejada un joven de piel blanca y cabello rubio caminaba por las calles con la mirada baja y una mochila en la espalda, continuo caminando hasta llegar a un parque y se sentó debajo de un árbol mientras observaba a un grupo de niños jugar con sus padres así como al resto de familias que disfrutaba de un fin de semana en ese lugar. Era el falso hijo de Duncan Drums, Rev Drums quien ahora maldecía a cada segundo su situación actual, luego de haber abandonado la ciudad con la orden de no volver nunca mas por las amenazas de Huge Spector los militares si bien lo liberaron de la prisión de máxima seguridad y lo llevaron a otra ciudad lo único que le dieron fue una miserable cantidad de dinero y una patada en el trasero que lo tiro del helicóptero en el que viajaba, el dinero se le había terminado, llevaba dos semanas durmiendo en la calle y apenas había juntado lo suficiente como para pasar una noche bajo un techo en el que por lo menos pudo asearse, ahora no tenía nada de dinero ni un trabajo que lo ayude a mantenerse.

\- **Maldita sea** \- dijo para si mismo mientras sacaba una foto de su bolsillo, era la foto de su madre que cargaba todo el tiempo, se quedo observándola por unos segundos y luego la volvió a guardar - **la he cagado toda ¿que carajo es eso?** \- un perro de color morado se paro en frente suyo para agarrar una pelota que había volado cerca de su posición - **que perro mas feo.**

\- **¡Spike! ¡Ven aquí!** \- se escucho una voz femenina que pudo reconocer al instante.

\- **Esa voz... ¿acaso es...? jajaja, el hambre ya me esta volviendo loco** \- se levanto sacudiéndose un poco la ropa y al girarse para atrás abrió los ojos como platos al ver quien caminaba a pocos metros de distancia.

\- **Lo se Shining no tienes que repetírmelo todo el tiempo** \- una joven de piel lila y cabello oscuro con franjas moradas caminaba hacia su posición mientras hablaba por un teléfono celular - **ya no tengo 10 años como para que me amenaces con esas cosas, además papa y mama lo entienden perfectamente... Cadence lo supo desde el principio ¿acaso pensaste que te iba a contar algo?... olvídalo estoy paseando a Spike en este momento luego tengo que ir a otro lugar... no empieces con eso no fue mi decisión que nos mudáramos a otra ciudad... de acuerdo te veo luego, los quiero, adiós** \- colgó el teléfono y se paro en frente del joven de cabello rubio que estaba parado con la boca abierta sin mover un musculo mientras el perro morado mordía su pie - **oye... ¿te sientes bien?**

\- **¿Ah?**

**\- ¡Spike! Déjalo en paz** \- el perro hizo un gesto de culpa y camino hasta quedar al lado de ¿Twilight? - **oye te pregunte si ¿te sientes bien? ¿me estas escuchando?**

\- **Yo... ah...** \- Rev Drums no sabía que decir, era como si aquello de lo que se había arrepentido regresase a él para recordarle que no había vuelta atrás en los errores que había cometido - **yo...** \- en ese momento se desmayo tanto por el hambre como por los nervios.

\- **¡HEY!... alguien ayúdeme** \- un par de personas se acercaron y la ayudaron a levantar al inconsciente Rev mientras que un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón los observaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque.

\- **No puedo creerlo** \- el hombre vestía una chaqueta marrón y unos pantalones negros - **esto es de locos** \- estaba ojeando un libro antiguo que estaba completamente en blanco pero al correr una pagina las letras empezaron a aparecer por si solas - **ahora veo porque Counter Clash le daba tanta importancia a este libro, todo lo que esta pasando ya estaba escrito aquí, ¿acaso esta cosa dice el futuro?** \- se trataba del ex oficial Pierce Cross quien se mudo a esa ciudad cargando el libro que le encomendó su compañero de celda, volvió a mirar a la gente que trataba de despertar al inconsciente Rev pero mas que nada fijo su atención en la joven que era exactamente igual a Twilight Sparkle - **muy bien libro ¿ahora que hago?** \- corrió una pagina mas y empezó a leer con cara de aburrido - **no puedo creer que estoy siguiendo las instrucciones de un libro mágico, ¿desde cuando mi vida se volvió tan extraña?** \- cerro el libro fijándose en la portada que tenía la forma de una espada y una pluma cruzadas, lo guardo debajo de su brazo y empezó a caminar hasta quedar en frente de la joven quien levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos - **¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?** \- dijo con su característica sonrisa inocente.

A uno de los arboles del parque le salieron un par de ojos amarillos que miraban toda la escena, los ojos empezaron a subir por el tronco hasta llegar a las ramas, en ese momento de entre las hojas del árbol se asomo la cabeza de un hombre de piel gris y cabello blanco con un poco de barba de chivo y observaba al ex oficial ayudar a los jóvenes pero mas que nada se fijaba en el libro que cargaba.

\- **Esto es tan emocionante** \- dijo el genio Discord chasqueando sus dedos y teletransportandose sobre una nube - **ya no puedo esperar a ver que mas va a pasar, hay dos tipos de artefactos en juego de los que no tengo ningún conocimiento, ese libro y los accesorios de moda de las niñas** \- hablaba con gran ansiedad y emoción - **Nigthmare y sus vampiros finalmente se alzan y se convierten en una nueva amenaza, amenazas de una futura guerra mundial, ¿quien ganara? ¿quien perderá? ¡¿QUE IMPORTA?! El reloj ya inicio su cuenta hacia atrás solo es cuestión de tiempo para que este mundo conozca la desesperación en su forma mas pura y finalmente todo termine, así que a divertirse y A DISFRUTAR DEL CAOS! QUE EMPIECEN LAS GUERRAS Y LOS COMBATES, LAS MASACRES Y LA DESESPERACIÓN, al final todos regresan al polvo del que fueron creados así que por lo menos ¡QUE VALGA LA PENA! JAJAJAJAJAJA** \- sus piernas se convirtieron en humo y empezó a volar por los cielos - **y no crean que esto será lo ultimo que sabrán de los genios, JAJAJA!** \- se esfumo lanzando una ultima risa siniestra.

La vida de todos empezaba tomar rumbos misteriosos en un mundo en el que las cosas van por caminos distintos tanto para aquellos que buscar la paz como para aquellos que buscan el poder, ambos mundos se preparaban para la lucha por la supervivencia, en el eterno combate entre la luz y la oscuridad, dos caras de una misma moneda, dos mundos con tantas similitudes y al mismo tiempo tantas diferencias, dos historias, dos vidas separadas únicamente por una fina capa de cristal reflector quebrado y una armonía que busca ser restaurada.

_"El destino suele ser caprichoso como un niño y sabio como un anciano al mismo tiempo, porque conocer el camino no es lo mismo que seguir el camino."_

_**.**_

_**Equestria Girls: Armonía Quebrada**_

_**.**_

**NA: Un acto concluye y da inicio a la tercera parte de este fic que empieza en el próximo capitulo, de ahora en adelante las cosas irán mucho mas rápido, se van a aclarar todas las dudas y estará lleno de combates y revelaciones, me gustaría cerrar esta etapa del fic con una pregunta ¿Cual fue la escena que consideras mas impactante? Muchas cosas crudas pasaron en este acto desde la vida de Flash en la prisión hasta la difícil decisión de Twilight entre otras como los reencuentros y demás que ocuparía mucho espacio en mencionar ¿cual es la que te parece mas conmovedora o impactante? Gracias de antemano por leer y dejar sus reviews, nos vemos en el tercer acto.**


	34. Acto 3: Lo imposible

**NA: Empezamos el tercer acto de este oscuro fic, el cual estará centrado mas que nada en la toma de responsabilidades de los elementos de la armonía y supervivencia contra la cacería de Nightmare y sus "vampiros" así como un puñado de sorpresas mas.**

**Acto 3: Lo imposible**

Un mes luego de la expulsión de los militares por parte de los mismos ciudadanos que se revelaron las portadoras de los elementos pueden disfrutar de un tiempo de paz que aprovechan para reintegrarse a la sociedad y reconstruir sus vidas pero las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, ahora en compañía de sus nuevos aliados tendrán que lidiar contra una serie de amenazas nuevas y mas peligrosas mientras que al otro lado del espejo la princesa Luna y los supervivientes de la plaga cruzaran los mares en un viaje con un destino mas que inseguro desafiando sus propios limites.

**32\. Aires de paz y guerra.**

_Diario de Twilight Sparkle:_

Han pasado muchas cosas desde la ultima ves que me atreví a escribir algo, desde el primer día que entre a este mundo creí conocerlo por completo, que equivocada estaba, es muy doloroso para mi recordar todo aquello por lo que tanto yo como mis nuevas amigas hemos tenido que pasar en estos últimos cuatro meses pero necesito expresarlo y solo tal ves las pesadillas dejen de atormentarme. E echo algo terrible que no me atrevo a compartir con nadie, ninguna de mis amigas a excepción de Fluttershy sabe de eso y no deben de saberlo, ella también guarda su propio secreto pero su embarazo no es algo que pueda ocultar por siempre, aun así no encuentro la forma de comentárselo a las demás, ella esta tan asustada y esa noticia podría arruinar todo lo que hemos tratado de reconstruir con tanto esfuerzo. E cometido un asesinato, no se si podría llamarlo así pero no se me ocurre otra cosa, quite una vida antes de que nazca, últimamente he tenido constantes pesadillas con eso simplemente no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza y lo peor de todo es que no puedo hablarlo con nadie, Fluttershy ya tiene demasiado con su problema como para ir a llenarle la cabeza con los míos, pero esta no es la única presión que invade mi mente en este momento, tengo miedo del futuro, ¿que va a pasar con nosotras? ¿que responsabilidad tenemos que tomar mas adelante? estoy cansada de tener que pelear todo el tiempo, de intentar sobrevivir pero es lo que prometí antes de mi partida y lo voy a seguir haciendo no solo por mi si no por todos aquellos que se están sacrificando para que esto sea posible.

**(...)**

Hoy me siento un poco mejor, desgraciadamente las pesadillas aun no cesan pero el trabajo en la granja es una buena forma de despejar las preocupaciones, aun veo en Applejack un aire de nostalgia mientras trabaja, es increíble como puede sonreír tomando en cuenta las cosas que deben de pasar por su mente, yo aun no puedo hacerlo pero debo intentarlo, si ella que ha sufrido una perdida tan grande como la mía tiene fuerzas para salir adelante no puedo convertirme en una carga para ella o para cualquiera, es hora de empezar a levantarse. La otra cosa que me inquieta es acerca de estas nuevas personas que aparecieron misteriosamente jurando protegernos a toda costa, se niegan a revelar su identidad limitándose a decir que son simples extranjeros, Fluttershy dice que son ángeles pero si estan de nuestro lado ¿por que nos ocultan cosas?, Sunset se preocupa mucho por eso, ella aun es de la idea de que no debemos de confiar en ellos por completo, eso es algo que a mi me cuesta mucho asimilar considerando todo lo que han hecho por nosotras, dice que tenemos que huir de la ciudad pero Applejack se niega a eso incluso han llegado a discutir por ese motivo, solo espero que tengan que pasar por ese tipo de discusiones, ya hemos estado suficiente tiempo separadas por la fuerza como para que empecemos a separarnos nosotras mismas.

**(...)**

Las pesadillas han bajado un poco pero últimamente no me he podido sacar de la cabeza la idea de Equestria, mi antiguo hogar, no se porque es que ahora vuelven todos esos recuerdos a mi justo cuando creí haberlo superado ¿Me pregunto cuanto tiempo tiene que pasar finalmente olvidarme de eso? ¿se llega a olvidar algo como esto? ¿deseo olvidarlo?... la verdad creo que no, todo lo que paso allá es mi motivación para continuar esforzándome, los extranjeros nos han dicho que llegado el momento tenemos que asumir una responsabilidad muy importante relacionada con los elementos de la armonía y el orden de este mundo, a pesar de que aun no se si confiar del todo en ellos por las cosas que están pasando en este mundo la verdad es que tiene bastante sentido, mas aun con todo lo que Rainbow Dash dijo en la transmisión, espero que este bien, después de todo la paz tiene un precio y estoy dispuesta a pagarlo por la seguridad de todos los demás, ya abandone mi cargo como princesa una ves y no voy a hacerlo de nuevo, me asegurare de que todos estén sanos y salvos cueste lo que cueste.

Un mes paso en total después de la expulsión de los militares, un nuevo día daba inicio en la ciudad del mundo humano, un auto azul andaba por la carretera a corta velocidad pasando por una variedad de verdes praderas y ni un solo árbol a la vista, el cielo estaba completamente despejado dejando ver al sol iluminar todo a su alrededor, dentro del auto iba conduciendo una joven de piel lila y cabello color turquesa que vestía una chaqueta rosa sobre una camiseta blanca, a su lado iba otra joven de piel blanco y un hermoso cabello color purpura quien estaba mirando por la ventana un grupo de vacas que pastaba por el lugar, finalmente en el asiento trasero iban dos jóvenes, uno de ellos era de color crema y cabello castaño y se mantenía con semblante serio mirando a través de la otra ventana y el otro era de color amarillo pálido y cabello marrón, él estaba cruzado de brazos con la mirada baja.

\- **¿Sabes algo Night? En serio lamento lo de tu otro auto** \- dijo Blaze levantando la mirada con una risa nerviosa.

\- **Ya te disculpaste diez veces... y te e perdonado diez veces** \- respondió la joven al volante.

\- **¿En serio no quieres que yo conduzca? conozco el camino.**

**\- Definitivamente no** \- respondió Rarity girando su cabeza para observarlo - **solo para persecuciones.**

**\- ¿Acaso dicen que soy un conductor violento?** \- suspiro - **no importa... oye Swift ¿por que tan callado?** \- su compañero no respondió solo se quedo mirando a través de la ventana - **¿Swift?**

**\- ¿Que pasa Blaze?**

\- **¿En que estabas pensando ahora?**

**\- Nada importante, supongo que también quiero conocer la granja, es increíble que ya haya pasado un mes sin que tenga que dispararle a algo, no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima ves que todo estaba tan tranquilo.**

**\- ¿Que quieres decir? ¿Hay algo de malo con eso?**

**\- Toda esta tranquilidad, me asusta.**

\- **Estas exagerando, solo relájate un poco** \- se llevo las manos detrás de la cabeza y se recostó sobre su asiento - **cuando veas la granja te darás cuenta de que todo esta en orden.**

Al cabo de una hora llegaron a la famosa granja de los Apple y vieron a Sunset Shimmer y Applejack reconstruyendo el granero.

\- **¡Hola chicas!** \- saludo con confianza el joven de piel amarillo - **¿necesitan ayuda?**

\- **Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero estamos bien por aquí** \- respondió Sunset de forma cortante mientras martillaba.

\- **Mejor tomate un descanso porque hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.**

**\- ¿Es otro "extranjero"? No gracias** \- volvió a responder sin verlo a los ojos.

\- **Hola chicas** \- dijo Night Song tímidamente.

\- **¡Night!** \- Applejack fue a saludarla con ánimos - **¿como has estado? no te vimos desde que Blaze quemo tu auto.**

**\- E estado bien, reconstruyeron el hospital psiquiátrico y e vuelto a la vieja rutina.**

\- **¿Aun sigues trabajando en ese lugar?** \- pregunto con inseguridad.

\- **Se que no es lo mejor pero por el momento es lo único que tengo, es difícil encontrar este tipo de trabajo en otros lugares.**

**\- Estoy segura de que si te pones a buscar encontraras algo mejor, no puedes seguir ahí después de... ya sabes.**

**\- A veces la necesidad nos lleva a buscar ayuda en los peores lugares** \- dijo Sunset acercándose al grupo - **soy Sunset Shimmer, un gusto conocerte.**

\- **Soy Night Song, ¿eres amiga de Twilight no? ¿sabes donde esta? Rarity y yo le tenemos que mostrar algo muy importante.**

\- **Esta adentro de la cabaña, seguramente aun descansando.**

**\- ¿Y Pinkie Pie?** \- pregunto Rarity.

\- **Fue al bosque a buscar algunas cosas con ese tipo raro del sombrero.**

**\- Eso es imposible** \- dijo Swift - **Light jamas se mete a los bosques, no tengo idea de porque pero definitivamente él no es capaz de entrar a un bosque, tiene malas reacciones, créeme que lo he visto.**

**\- Entonces lo mejor sera que vaya a revisar** \- dijo Sunset alejándose de mala gana.

\- **¿Que pasa con ella?** \- le susurro Rarity a Applejack.

\- **No confía en los extranjeros, ya he hablado con ella sobre eso pero es bastante terca.**

**\- Ya veo, ¿puede llevarnos con Twilight? tenemos algo que puede alegrarle el día.**

\- **Eso espero, anda muy rara últimamente y Fluttershy también** \- las tres chicas se alejaron rumbo a la cabaña dejando a los dos extranjeros con las herramientas en mano.

\- **¿Y ahora que hacemos?** \- le dijo Blaze a su compañero.

\- **Blaze... déjame hacerte una pregunta ahora que estamos solos, ¿tu crees que esto esta bien?**

**\- ¿Que cosa?**

**\- ¿Se puede considerar esto "vida" para ellas? Tienen que vivir prácticamente escondidas, si bien el gobernador esta muerto y los militares fuera en la ciudad aun quedan las marcas del combate y eso es algo que jamas se va a olvidar, todavía no sabemos que planea la loca de la mansión y por lo que dijo Reloj parece ser alguien de temer.**

**\- ¿Y que propones para todo eso?**

**\- Tienen que abandonar esta ciudad, es la única manera, hasta que estén listas para tomar su responsabilidad como portadoras de los elementos.**

**\- Oye, ya e hablado con Applejack sobre eso, no te recomiendo discutir ese tema con ella, no va a abandonar la granja de su familia es el único recuerdo que le queda de ella, créeme, te golpeara.**

**\- Tendrá que razonar tarde o temprano, pero tu sabes tan bien como yo que esa es la única solución.**

**\- Te recuerdo que aun falta un elemento y el mas importante puesto que la Lealtad tiene los artefactos encima.**

**\- Grace ya esta haciendo todo lo posible para ubicarla.**

**\- Lo se, pero incluso ella me dijo a mi que lo mas probable es que ella termine ubicándonos a nosotros, es por eso que la mejor opción es quedarse, al menos hasta que tengamos a todo el equipo.**

**\- Entonces te recomiendo que no te duermas, e sufrido suficientes guerras como para saber que la tranquilidad solo es presagio de peligro.**

**\- No me subestimes, ¿fuiste humano en tu vida pasada no?, pues yo también, fui soldado y e estado en el campo de batalla infinidad de veces.**

**\- Es distinto, en el campo de batalla sabes que tienes que combatir de todas formas, sin embargo tratar de** **sobrevivir desarmado, desorientado y perseguido es un reto completamente diferente** \- la cara de Blaze cambio por completo al escuchar eso - **esa es la diferencia entre ser presa o cazador, y es ahí cuando te digo que si la vida te ofrece un segundo para respirar es porque estas en la mira de alguien, ten eso en cuenta.**

\- **Para eso estamos nosotros ¿no?** \- dijo mientras tomaba un par de martillos - **ahora cállate y ayúdame con esto Ojos Rápidos** \- le lanzo uno de los martillos a gran velocidad pero fue atrapado por Swift sin ningún problema a centímetros de tocar su rostro - **yo creo que somos mas que suficiente** \- respondió con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Sunset estaba llamando a gritos a Pinkie Pie mientras caminaba tranquilamente por los alrededores.

\- **PINKIE! ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS?** \- gritaba usando sus manos como amplificador hasta que se encontró con un pequeño lago - **¿hay un lago aquí? ¿como es que nunca lo había visto?**

**\- ¡HOLA SUNSET!**

\- **AHH!** \- se dio vuelta solo para encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de Pinkie Pie que apareció repentinamente detrás suyo - **TE E ESTADO LLAMANDO! ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¿Por que no contestabas?**

**\- Eso es imposible tontita no hay señal telefónica en este lugar** \- Sunset se llevo una mano a la cara en señal de hartazgo.

\- **No estoy de humor para esto, ¿encontraste lo que buscabas? tenemos que volver con las demás.**

**\- Ya tengo las cosas pero perdí de vista a ese chico raro del sombrero.**

\- **Seguramente esta en la entrada, me dijeron que le tiene miedo a los bosques ya encontrara el camino de regreso ahora tenemos que volver.**

\- **De acuerdo** \- se fueron alejando sin darse cuenta que al pequeño lago le salieron un par de ojos amarillos y luego se fue comprimiendo poco a poco hasta tomar la forma de un hombre de piel gris y cabello blanco que vestía una camisa sin mangas.

\- **Interesante** \- dijo el genio Discord viendo a lo lejos a las dos jóvenes mientras se rascaba la barbilla con una sonrisa maliciosa - **parece que ellas no tienen idea de lo que esta pasando y tampoco llevan los elementos consigo, tendré que buscar a alguien mas que pueda darme un poco de información y creo saber quien es -** chasqueo los dedos y desapareció en un haz de luz.

Ya eran las 9 de la mañana en la ciudad, un joven de piel gris y cabello negro caminaba por las calles hasta quedar en frente de un edificio muy alto, entro por la puerta principal y se detuvo en frente de la recepción.

\- **Hola ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?** \- pregunto la recepcionista.

\- **Vengo a ver a Eighth Soul** \- respondió Cybrian Spear quien se veía mucho mas cansado que de costumbre - **no es por molestarla pero desde hace un mes que estoy tratando de ubicarlo.**

\- **Lo lamento últimamente a estado muy ocupado, pero en este momento se encuentra en su apartamento, deme un segundo** \- descolgó el teléfono e intercambio unas cuantas palabras, al cabo de dos minutos colgó - **puede subir... ¿como me dijo que era su nombre?**

\- **Cybrian... Spear.**

**\- De acuerdo tome el ultimo ascensor a la dere...** \- termino de anotar el nombre pero al levantar la mirada el joven ya no estaba ahí.

En un elegante apartamento con varias obras de arte colgando en las paredes y una que otra escultura había hombre de aproximadamente 27 años de piel blanca y cabello negro desalborotado a tal punto que le llegaba a tapar el ojo derecho, vestía un saco negro y estaba sentado frente a un piano tocando unas cuantas notas hasta que escucho el sonido del timbre.

\- **Adelante** \- dijo con voz calmada a lo que la puerta se abrió y entro Cybrian Spear con una cara de cansancio que contrastaba con su mirada vacía - **Corazón Mecánico** \- contesto levantándose de su asiento y caminando por la habitación - **te ves terrible, ¿demasiadas investigaciones no?**

\- **Estoy en un aprieto** \- respondió sentándose al lado de una mesa y pasándose las manos por el pelo - **las proyecciones del oráculo fueron mas que ciertas, ahora tengo mas cosas que agregar a mi investigación.**

**\- ¿Acaso quieres ver de vuelta el oráculo?**

\- **No creo que me sirva de mucho mas que para complicar las cosas, en realidad vine por otra razón Octava del Alma** \- fijo su mirada en un relicario que descansaba sobre la mesa e intento agarrarlo pero Eighth Soul lo tomo antes y se lo colgó en el cuello.

\- **¿Que necesitas saber?**

**\- Bueno** \- se levanto y camino hasta quedar en frente de otra mesada y empezó a pasar la mano por toda la superficie - **ya todos sabemos quien era Mislead Appear.**

**\- ¿Lo viste en los periódicos no?**

\- **Si, pero en ese momento ya estaba enterado que había mas de un Mislead Appear** \- tomo un cuchillo artesanal que era parte de la decoración.

\- **Creo que te lo había puesto bastante claro en tu ultima visita, cualquiera que vista de negro y se ponga una mascara puede ser Mislead Appear.**

\- **Así que... cualquiera** \- lanzo el cuchillo a gran velocidad directo al rostro del músico pero este lo atrapo justo a tiempo con solo dos dedos.

\- **¿Acaso viniste a matarme?** \- respondió Eighth Soul con la misma calma que lo caracterizaba.

\- **Veo que las viejas costumbres nunca se olvidan, conservas los mismos reflejos de siempre.**

**\- ¿A que quieres llegar con todo esto?** \- dejo el cuchillo en la mesa.

\- **Las ojeras no son por quedarme cuidando a las mocosas, e estado investigando tal como lo dijiste y ¿adivina que encontré?** \- camino hasta quedar a unos metros de distancia - **antes de que Vic Raff fuera a su misión suicida intercambie unas cuantas palabras con él, me dijo que tenía un compañero, otro hombre que usaba la identidad de Mislead Appear, solo por curiosidad estuve siguiendo tu rastro.**

\- **¿Me has estado investigando?**

**\- Dices que saliste de la ciudad a un concierto pero no hay ningún vuelo registrado a tu nombre, además todos sabemos que las salidas estaban restringidas a menos que sea por emergencias, ¿como pudiste salir entonces? y eso no es todo, supuestamente regresarías en una fecha especifica pero has estado desapareciendo constantemente incluso me tome la molestia de hablar con tu representante, ¿donde estabas Octava del Alma?**

**\- ¿Insinúas que yo soy el segundo Mislead Appear?** \- se sentó y apoyo su rostro sobre su mano derecha y entrecerró los ojos en señal de aburrimiento - **¿tienes mas pruebas?**

\- **¿Acaso quieres mas pruebas? ¿quien mas podría tener suficiente conocimiento para una misión como la que hizo Vic Raff que un ex miembro de la orden?**

\- **De acuerdo** \- lanzo un corto suspiro - **antes que nada deja de llamarme Octava del Alma, me considero de los que olvidan el pasado fácilmente y como bien lo has dicho ya no formo parte de la orden, solo dime Eighth Soul, fue mi primer nombre y prefiero que sea el único.**

\- **Como sea.**

**\- Segundo, yo no soy Mislead Appear** \- se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta quedar en frente de un televisor - **¿quieres pruebas? te lo demostrare** \- prendió un reproductor de DVD y encendió el televisor, en la imagen se podía ver a él mismo tocando el piano frente a una multitud - **¿lo ves? mira la fecha del video, si lo buscas en internet lo encontraras sin ningún problema.**

\- **¿Como saliste de la ciudad?**

**\- Es algo de lo que no estoy muy orgulloso pero digamos que ser famoso tiene sus ventajas, mas allá de eso la fama no es lo que me importa, en cuanto a las desapariciones la verdad es que e estado saliendo con frecuencia por asuntos ajenos a la empresa, cosas personales** \- el joven de piel gris se desplomo sobre un sillón y se llevo una mano a la cara.

\- **Diablos, estoy demasiado cansado como para discutir.**

\- **Te esfuerzas mucho en algo que dices que no te importa en lo absoluto.**

**\- Quiero que termine lo mas rápido posible, esta misión se esta poniendo muy fastidiosa.**

**\- En ese caso me temo que vas a tener que trabajar un poco mas.**

**\- ¿Que sabes que yo no?**

**\- La orden tiene un interés particular en este mundo, han detectado algo aquí que es muy difícil de ubicar en otras dimensiones.**

\- **Sea lo que sea no es mi problema, mi misión es proteger a las portadoras hasta que maduren y puedan tomar armas en el asunto, este lugar se jode cada ves mas y creen que ellas pueden llevarlo a una época de paz.**

**\- ¿Sabes algo?** \- sostuvo su relicario y lo abrió dejando ver la fotografía de una poni terrestre de pelaje blanco y crin rubia - **yo también fui Equestre en mi vida pasada, pero lo curioso es que el mundo en el que viví a pesar de estar habitado por ponis no era tan distinto de este, a veces me pongo a pensar que los elementos de la armonía no son suficientes para poner las cosas en orden, los elementos solo son herramientas, quienes tienen que poner el verdadero cambio son sus portadores** \- cerro el relicario - **ni toda la magia del mundo podría restaurar la armonía de una civilización entera mas que la misma civilización, pero necesitan una guía, un ejemplo a seguir, ninguna sociedad sobrevive sin un líder.**

\- **Interesante deducción** \- se levanto de su asiento - **desgraciadamente las portadoras ahora no son mas que niñas engreídas que creen en la amistad y el amor, ahora veo que este trabajo va a tomar mucho tiempo, eso solo me pone mas cansado** \- empezó a caminar hasta la puerta.

\- **Solo la amistad y el amor pueden restaurar lo quebrado, no es nada emocional ni personal, simplemente es así.**

**\- Lo que sea, cualquier cosa que me ayude a terminar este trabajo cuenta como información útil, gracias por la información no volveré a molestarte con temas que ya no son tu problema** \- salio cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

\- **Desgraciadamente tendrás que volver** \- dijo Eighth Soul completamente solo caminando hasta entrar a un cuarto completamente oscuro donde había un televisor sobre una silla - **nunca dije que cosas eran mi problema y cuales no** \- en el televisor se proyectaban una por una las fotos de cada uno de los extranjeros como si se tratara de un registro, al final se mostró la de Corazón Mecánico, luego hubo unos segundos de estática y la imagen enfocaba lo que parecía ser un yelmo azul oscuro con el símbolo de una media luna grabado.

Mientras tanto en otra ciudad bastante alejada un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón caminaba por los pasillos de un hospital acompañado por una joven de piel lila y cabello oscuro con franjas moradas, los dos se despedían de una enfermera mientras se sentaban en una banca fuera del hospital y desataban a un perro morado que estaba junto a la banca.

\- **¿Siempre te ofreces a este tipo de cosas?** \- pregunto la joven que era exactamente igual a Twilight Sparkle mientras acariciaba al perro.

\- **Fui policía en mi ciudad** \- contesto Pierce Cross con su característica sonrisa - **y la verdad es que aun conservo algo de eso.**

**\- ¿Entonces no eres de aquí?**

**\- Me mude hace un mes aproximadamente.**

**\- ¿Y como le has hecho para encontrar trabajo? Suelen ser muy exigentes por aquí, la vida es un tanto complicada.**

**\- En realidad gane una pequeña apuesta de carreras y gracias a eso e podido sobrevivir.**

\- **Debes de tener mucha suerte.**

**\- Digamos que es eso** \- disimuladamente escondió el extraño libro debajo de su saco - **¿y tu que haces por aquí? ¿eres estudiante?**

\- **Yo también vengo de otra ciudad, me mude hace poco mas de un año con mis padres, la verdad fue algo muy raro ya que vinimos en vacaciones solamente para visitar a mi hermano y su esposa que viven por aquí, pero un tipo se hizo amigo de mi padre y le ofreció un empleo impresionante y bastante conveniente, no pudo rechazarlo así que acepto y a los pocos días su amigo desapareció sin dejar rastro.**

**\- Que extraño, naturalmente la gente primero te roba y luego te deja, es muy gracioso que les haya pasado lo contrario.**

**\- Honestamente estoy agradecida, aunque la vida aquí es un poco mas alborotada vi en las noticias lo que paso hace cuatro meses en la otra ciudad, tuvimos suerte de haber salido de allá.**

**\- Solo por curiosidad, ¿te acuerdas el nombre del amigo de tu padre?**

**\- Creo que se hacía llamar Vic, era un tipo raro.**

\- **Ya veo** \- Pierce entrecerró los ojos cambiando su mirada por una seria - **fue un gusto charlar contigo un rato ehmmm... ¿como te llamas?**

\- **Twilight, Twilight Sparkle.**

\- **Que curioso** \- dijo en voz baja lanzando una pequeña risa - **yo soy Pierce Cross, supongo que tienes cosas que hacer, yo me encargo del joven que esta ahí apenas salga, fue un simple desmayo no creo que se demoren mucho.**

**\- Gracias por su ayuda, realmente es raro encontrar gente como** **usted hoy en día, nos vemos, vamos Spike** \- se despidió y se alejo junto con su perro mientras el oficial volvía a sacar el libro pero al ojearlo estaba completamente en blanco.

\- **Ahora no dice nada, no entiendo como funciona esta cosa** \- se llevo una mano a la barbilla pensativo - **"Vic Raff era Mislead Appear y ahora resulta que también se encargo de sacar a esta chica y su familia de la ciudad, demasiadas incógnitas, ¿por que hay dos Twilight Sparkle? ¿por que Mislead Appear estaba interesado en que solo quedara una?" ¿Ah?** \- un grupo de letras se empezaron a formar en el libro - **¿y ahora que me quieres decir?** \- empezó a leer en voz baja - **"La segunda mascara, la Octava del Alma esta apunto de quebrarse, dos de cuatro están a punto de caer, la tercera mascara, El Cazador de Leyendas abandonara su lugar e ira por sus presas, tres de cuatro van a salir, la cuarta mascara a dado inicio a su búsqueda, cuando encuentre su objetivo todas las cosas dejaran de importar, la cuenta regresiva empezara"** \- el libro dejo de escribirse y el ex oficial lo cerro marcando la pagina actual - **menos mal que me enseñaron a interpretar juegos de palabras, entonces hay cuatro Mislead Appear, si tres de ellos van a abandonar su puesto entonces mi** **búsqueda se centra en el ultimo quien al parecer también esta buscando algo** \- se levanto y camino hasta la puerta del hospital - **tal como se lo dije a Huge Spector, no se van a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente, tal ves ya no tengo mi placa pero mi trabajo aun esta pendiente, voy a atrapar a Mislead Appear y a todos los que estén con él y voy a averiguar de que trata todo esto, supongo que lo mas inteligente sería saber quien fue realmente Counter Clash** \- en ese momento la puerta del hospital se abrió y un joven de piel blanca y cabello rubio salio un tanto mareado.

\- **Genial** \- dijo Rev Drums para si mismo mientras se frotaba la cabeza y bajaba por las escaleras - **primera ves que me desmayo y despierto en un hospital publico, supongo que aun me queda algo de suerte para que no me hayan matado.**

\- **¡Hey!** \- paso al lado de Pierce quien le hizo un gesto con la mano sonriendo - **¿como te encuentras?**

**\- ¿Quien es ust...? Espere un momento, yo lo conozco.**

**\- ¿En serio?** \- el ex oficial se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

\- **Claro que si, eres Pierce Cross, el oficial de la otra ciudad, ¿que haces aquí?**

**\- No puedo creerlo ¿en serio eres de allá también?** \- se rasco la cabeza - **que cosas, me mude hace un mes por motivos personales, ¿que te trae a ti por aquí?**

\- **No importa** \- bajo la mirada molesto - **¿eres tu quien me llevo al hospital? gracias supongo** \- iba a irse pero fue detenido por Pierce que puso una mano sobre su hombro.

\- **Oye ¿que pasa? ¿acaso huiste? me entere de todo lo que paso con los estudiantes, debe de haber sido muy difícil.**

**\- ¿Difícil? FUE UN MALDITO INFIERNO! Ustedes no saben ni la mitad de lo que paso en realidad ya que como de costumbre los diarios tapan todo, solo déjame en paz.**

**\- ¿Supongo que tienes algún lugar a donde ir?**

**\- ¿Acaso te importa?** \- en ese momento su estomago rugió provocando que frunciera el ceño molesto.

\- **Deja de hacerte el importante y ven conmigo, si tanto te molesta que te ayuden no lo tomes como un favor hay algunas preguntas que quiero hacerte.**

\- **¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie? Podrían cortarme la cabeza.**

**\- Mientras estés conmigo te aseguro que nadie te va a tocar** \- apretó el libro con fuerza - **ahora sígueme, yo también necesito comer algo** \- los dos empezaron a caminar.

\- **¿Estas haciendo alguna investigación encubierto o algo por el estilo? ¿Eres policía no?**

\- **Lo primero, digamos que si, sobre lo ultimo ahora supongo que se me puede considerar como un investigador independiente, después de todo perdí mi placa.**

Los dos se alejaron caminando pero a la banca sobre la que estaba sentado junto con Twilight y su perro le salieron un par de ojos amarillos y una boca con colmillos, se trataba nuevamente del genio que los había estado observando todo el tiempo.

\- **Así que un investigador independiente, perfecto, creo que a mi también me conviene estar cerca de este tipo y su libro, esto va a ser muy divertido, pero antes tengo que hacerle una visita a cierta jovencita de cabellos multicolores** \- los ojos y la boca desaparecieron y esa volvió a ser una banca común y corriente.

De vuelta en la vieja granja de la familia Apple, Swift y Blaze estaban trabajando en la reconstrucción del granero hasta que vieron a Sunset y a Pinkie acercarse acompañadas por el desaparecido joven de piel blanca y sombrero de vaquero.

\- **Parece que los encontraste** \- le dijo Blaze a Sunset Shimmer quien simplemente tomo unas herramientas y continuo con su parte del trabajo pero Swift observo su actitud de reojo - **que reservada, y tu ¿donde estabas?**

\- **La Risa tenía que buscar leña en el bosque** \- contesto Light ocultando su mirada debajo del sombrero - **y bueno... es un poco vergonzoso pero...**

**\- Le temes a los bosques Swift me lo contó.**

**\- ¡HEY!**

**\- Tampoco te gustan los espacio cerrados, los días lluviosos ni el fuego, ah... tienes que tomar una medicina cada tanto y puedes hablar con los animales.**

**\- ¿Puedes hablar con los animales?** \- pregunto Pinkie con una sonrisa curiosa.

\- **De ves en cuando, pero no me gusta hacerlo en publico.**

**\- Ya eres raro -** contesto Swift poniéndose a su lado **\- es por eso que te queremos.**

Continuaron hablando y a unos metros de distancia Twilight los observaba desde el balcón de la cabaña viendo como Light decía algo y todos estallaban en risas a excepción de Swift que parecía querer matar a su compañero, incluso Sunset se limitaba a sonreír un poco y continuar con su trabajo, al cabo de unos segundos Swift noto su presencia a pesar de la increíble distancia y ella se dio cuenta de eso así que regreso a su habitación y al rato tocaron la puerta.

\- **Esta abierto.**

\- **Twilight, tienes visita** \- dijo Applejack entrando junto con Rarity y Night Song.

\- **¿Rarity? que bueno verte por aquí, creí que no te gustaba mucho lo rural.**

\- **No es que no me guste solo que no me acostumbro del todo, pero tenemos algo muy importante que mostrarte, ella es Night Song, fue quien nos ayudo a escapar junto con los otros dos.**

**\- Un placer conocerte, soy Twilight Sparkle.**

**\- Un gusto, tus amigas me hablaron de ti, tengo algo para entregarte** \- empezó a abrir su mochila y un brillo rojo ilumino su rostro, introdujo sus manos en ella y empezó a sacarlas lentamente, por alguna razón Twilight se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, un raro presentimiento la invadía junto con una ola de recuerdos, finalmente la joven saco un gigantesco ruby color fuego con forma de corazón.

\- **E... es... el ruby de fuego... pe... ¿pero como?**

**\- Cuando las chicas fueron atrapadas en el hospital psiquiátrico el dueño del lugar debió guardarlo en su oficina** \- hablaba Night Song entregándole el gigantesco diamante - **pero luego de la explosión esta voló junto con todo ese piso, fue una suerte que yo lo encontrara en los alrededores** \- Twilight tomo el diamante y empezó a observarlo con delicadeza - te recomiendo esconderlo, es un objeto de mucho valor cualquiera podría llegar hasta matar por él.

\- **Gracias por encontrarlo, realmente eres una persona increíble** \- observo su reflejo en el - **este objeto le perteneció a alguien muy importante para mi, y como dije antes corresponde que lo tenga aquel que fue importante para él** \- le entrego el ruby a Rarity.

\- **Pero... Twilight** \- la joven de piel blanca recibió el objeto dudosa - **en serio no creo que pueda aceptarlo, es importante para ti.**

\- **Es como tiene que ser Rarity, además no necesito un objeto en particular para recordar a Spike, solo lamento no haber podido traerlo conmigo, todo paso tan rápido** \- su voz empezó a quebrarse - **simplemente lo perdí de vista y no volví a verlo, ni siquiera pude despedirme o darle algo de esperanza.**

\- **No fue tu culpa y lo sabes, donde sea que este ahora seguramente estará feliz de saber que aun estas bien, sigue siendo como eres, no cambies esa parte tuya.**

En el mundo humano las portadoras finalmente tenían la oportunidad de reconstruir sus vidas, un aire de calma y reposo invadía su entorno mientras que al otro lado del espejo los vientos iban en otra dirección, la princesa Luna junto con un puñado de soldados de distintas razas se embarcaron a una misión con destino completamente desconocido, ahora un grupo de diez barcos navegaba por los mares que nunca nadie se atrevió a cruzar, luego de un mes viajando sin un rumbo fijo los tripulantes empezaban a perder las esperanzas. En una de las habitaciones del barco en el que se encontraba Luna estaba reunida alrededor de una mesa junto con un grifo, un minotauro y un diamond dog, cada uno de ellos era especialista en un área en particular y ahora todos se hacían la misma pregunta.

\- **Aparentemente este viaje va a prolongarse por un tiempo mas** \- dijo Luna sobándose la frente con un casco - **¿que dicen tus exploradores?**

\- **Que no hay tierra visible por lo menos a tres días mas de viaje** \- respondió el grifo de plumas negras.

\- **Princesa** \- interrumpió un minotauro de color rojo - **nuestras provisiones se están agotando y desde hace una semana que nuestras redes no pescan nada por aquí, son aguas muertas su majestad ¿que le hace pensar que realmente hay algo al otro lado?**

\- **Tiene que haber algo, algo lo suficientemente grande como para que Sombra se tome la molestia de construir mas de 50 barcos para invadir, estoy mas que segura de eso, pero la pregunta es ¿cuantos días mas podremos soportar?**

**\- Con los recursos que tenemos aguantaremos como mucho un mes mas** \- dijo el viejo diamond dog.

\- **Espero que sea suficiente.**

**\- PRINCESA!** \- un changeling entro muy agitado - **la nave de su capitan no para de lanzar señales al cielo, parece que algo se avecina.**

\- **¿Que?** \- Luna se teletransporto sin decir nada a la superficie dejando a sus acompañantes confundidos, una ves arriba vio como un barco perteneciente a la flota de Shining Armor lanzaba bengalas mágicas, hizo brillar su cuerno y apareció al lado de Shining Armor quien usaba su magia para crear las señales.

\- **Princesa Luna, que bueno que responde, tenemos que preparar a las tropas, algo viene.**

**\- ¿De que estas hablando?** \- troto hasta quedar al borde de la nave - **estamos a miles de kilómetros de distancia de Equestria, ¿que es lo que viene?** \- abrió los ojos como platos al ver como a la distancia se podían distinguir tres bultos negros cruzando las nubes y debajo de ellos un grupo de barcos negros - **no puede ser.**

\- **Flash regreso hace un rato junto con su equipo, dice que son un total de diez barcos, Sombra debe de haberlos enviado como exploración.**

**\- ¿Ya se enteraron de nuestra presencia?**

\- **Según el reporte antes no habían dragones** \- observo como las manchas negras se hacían cada ves mas visibles y al pasar a través de la capa de nubes se revelo que eran tres dragones negros con los ojos encendidos en furia - **vienen hacia acá** \- el unicornio trago saliva - **y muy rápido.**

\- **Shining** \- la mirada de Luna cambio a una retadora y decidida - quiero que reúnas a todas las tropas, pásate por todos los barcos y da la señal de combate, a esa velocidad sus naves no pueden alcanzarnos, es imposible pero los dragones son otra historia, llego la hora de que Sombra conozca la fuerza del ultimo reino en pie - hizo brillar su cuerno y un casco apareció sobre su cabeza, Shining lanzo una bengala roja al cielo y luego se teletransporto dejando sola a la princesa que observaba como de las naves enemigas iban saliendo cada ves mas y mas dragones - **hermana, por favor dame tu fuerza**.

.

**Tema de cierre: Safe and Soud - Taylor Swift (sub español)**  
/watch?v=_CxynCsVh-k

**NA: Empieza un nuevo acto acompañado de un nuevo tema de cierre, les dejo el nombre de la canción puesto que ya no se pueden copiar los links en fanfiction, les recomiendo leer la letra en español ya que naturalmente eso es lo que mas me inspira de cada una de las canciones que subo o comparto además que se ajusta en cierto sentido a lo que refleja cada acto en especial este, dejen sus criticas y opiniones en sus reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	35. La historia se tuerce

**33\. La historia se tuerce.**

Hace mas de mil años en el mundo humano, dos niños jugaban a las espadas en medio de un bosque, uno de ellos era de piel color blanca y cabello dorado como el sol y el menor era de piel gris y cabello negro como la noche, los dos estaban muy entretenidos hasta que el menor tropieza con una rama y fija su atención en una cueva.

\- **Hermano, ¿que es eso?** \- pregunta el menor mientras es ayudado a levantarse.

\- **Es una cueva ¿quieres ir a investigar?** \- pregunta con amabilidad el de cabello dorado.

\- **Para nada, es aterrador.**

**\- ¿Aun le temes a la oscuridad?**

**\- No me lo recuerdes** \- bajo la cabeza avergonzado mientras su hermano reía inocentemente.

\- **No te preocupes, no hay nada de malo en temerle a algo.**

**\- Si fuera tan fuerte como tu no le tendría miedo a nada.**

**\- Vamos! Yo no soy tan fuerte, ademas es como dice nuestro padre, incluso los guerreros mas poderosos le temen a algo, y él es rey.**

**\- ¿A que le puede temer alguien si fuera capaz de vencer a todos sus miedos y a la muerte?**

**\- A perder a alguien querido por ejemplo** \- empezó a desordenar su cabello con una mano.

\- **Detesto cuando haces eso.**

**\- Entonces ¿quieres ir a investigar o que?**

**\- De acuerdo** \- el menor suspiro - **vamos a ver que hay adentro** \- los dos entraron a la cueva y luego de caminar por un rato el mayor empezó a sentir un escalofrío.

\- **Oye, creo que lo mejor es irnos de aquí, fue una mala idea.**

**\- ¡Hermano mira esto!** \- al darse la vuelta noto que el menor estaba cargando un libro muy antiguo mientras sonreía - **parece antiguo ¿crees que diga algo de magia?**

**\- No seas tonto, la magia no existe y eso esta sucio, déjalo y vamonos de aquí.**

\- **Solo déjame echarle un vistazo** \- ambos salieron de la cueva y abrieron curiosos el extraño libro siendo el mayor quien leyó los primeros párrafos que estaban escritos con tinta roja como la sangre.

\- **Aquí dice** **"La historia se tuerce, el Destino baila y canta al compás de la creación, la pluma tuerce la espada infinitas veces al mismo tiempo, el Destino baila y grita a los cuatro vientos ¡ARMONÍA QUEBRADA! ¡ARMONÍA QUEBRADA! Todo y todos son parte del cuento y el tablero, lo que vaya a pasar con sus vidas depende solamente de mi, no hay escapatoria." ¿Que clase de loco escribiría algo como esto?**

**\- Parece una historia interesante -** se fijo en la portada **\- aquí dice El Libro de Cuentos, apuesto a que hay historias increíbles aquí.**

**\- No lo se, me da mala espina mejor déjalo y volvamos a casa, recuerda lo que madre dice acerca de tomar cosas que no son tuyas.**

**\- Pero esto no le pertenece a nadie, simplemente estaba tirado ahí, vamos hermano déjame conservarlo.**

**\- De acuerdo, pero prométeme que te esforzaras al máximo en los entrenamientos.**

**\- Tu sabes que siempre lo hago -** en ese momento el libro cambio de pagina automáticamente lo cual extraño al hermano mayor.

**\- Que extraño -** empezó a leer en silencio lo que decía el libro y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, acto seguido lo lanzo dentro de la cueva con todas sus fuerzas llamando la atención del menor.

**\- OYE ¿Por que hiciste eso?**

**\- Escúchame hermano -** lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro seriamente **\- no quiero que vuelvas a entrar a esa cueva y mucho menos ir por ese libro ¿me entendiste?**

**\- Pero dijiste que podía conservarlo.**

**\- Soy tu hermano mayor y tienes que hacerme caso, nunca iras por ese libro ¿lo prometes? -** el menor suspiro.

**\- Esta bien, lo prometo.**

**\- Volvamos a casa, fue un error venir a entrenar aquí.**

Los dos se alejaron dejando el libro tirado en la cueva abierto a la mitad donde estaba escrito con letras rojas un solo párrafo: "Dos hermanos y un solo Destino, mata a tu hermano porque así lo mando yo, el Libro de Cuentos, no tienes elección, la historia se tuerce y el Destino canta y baila al compás de la creación y grita a los cuatro vientos ¡ARMONÍA QUEBRADA! ¡MATA A TU HERMANO O MUERE EN SU LUGAR! Todo y todos son parte del cuento y el tablero, lo que vaya a pasar con sus vidas depende solamente de mi, no hay escapatoria, depende solamente de mi, ¡ARMONÍA QUEBRADA! ¡MATA A TU HERMANO O MUERE EN SU LUGAR!

**(...)**

\- **NOOOOOOOO!** \- en medio de una pequeña aldea escondida en el desierto dos hombres compartían una carpa y uno de ellos se levanto exaltado respirando agitadamente, su piel era blanca y su cabello dorado como el sol, era el aprendiz de Cuentista quien junto al Observador ya llevaban un mes entero de viaje.

\- **¿Que pasa?!** \- se levanto de su bolsa de dormir el otro hombre que era de piel azul claro y cabello negro, empezó a mirar a todas partes hasta que noto que no había ningún peligro ni cerca ni lejos - **por un momento creí que nos atacaban de nuevo los bandidos** \- dijo poniéndose un sombrero de ala corta negro - **¿que te ocurrió?**

\- **No es nada** \- se llevo una mano a la frente - **solo un mal sueño, veo que ya amaneció, lo mejor será comprar provisiones y continuar con el viaje, aun quedan varios días de camino.**

\- **Me parece bien, tal ves debamos comprar monturas, aquí solo tienen camellos creo que es mas que suficiente.**

\- **No hay problema** \- los dos salieron de la carpa y caminaron por la pequeña y olvidada aldea ubicada en las profundidades de un desierto al otro lado del mundo.

En la mansión de Luna, esta se encontraba frente al escritorio de su biblioteca revisando unos documentos siempre manteniendo el yelmo azul oscuro a su lado en una pequeña mesa, se le veía muy concentrada hasta que uno de los Mislead Appear entro a la habitación.

\- **Crysalis la esta esperando en el comedor** \- dijo el enmascarado de ojos azules.

\- **Estaré ahí en unos minutos** \- empezó a ordenar los documentos y se encamino a su encuentro con la bruja de cabello verde esmeralda quien la estaba esperando sentada en una mesa.

\- **¿Ya te memorizaste todas las leyes?** \- pregunto Crysalis sonriendo sarcásticamente.

\- **Todas y cada una de ellas** \- contesto Luna sentándose a su lado.

\- **¿En solo dos días? Realmente me sorprende.**

**\- Y eso que no has visto nada, ¿como van las cosas? ¿cuanto tiempo falta para que ocupe el lugar de Sutler?**

**\- Paciencia, Duncan y su amigo se están encargando de todo, tal como lo dijiste si quieren seguir al mando no se van a atrever a traicionarnos, acerca de los elementos...**

\- **Justo de eso iba a hablarte, ¿como vas con tu marioneta?**

**\- Él esta listo, Huge Spector lo ha entrenado muy bien y no ha puesto ninguna resistencia, pero tengo problemas para hacerlo hablar, solo puedo controlar su lenguaje por unos minutos antes de que le salte la parte emocional.**

**\- Que poco control** \- contesto con tono aburrido.

\- **La magia no es fácil de dominar.**

**\- Seguro, y mucho menos si no te pertenece.**

**\- ¿A que te refieres?**

\- **No importa, es hora de empezar a mover las fichas, muy pronto todos me verán como la nueva gobernante y antes de eso quiero tener resuelto el asunto de los elementos, no puedo permitir que algo interfiera por mas pequeñas que sean las posibilidades de fracaso** \- se levanto y camino hasta quedar en frente de un espejo - **mañana será el día** \- Crysalis había cerrado los ojos por un segundo pero al abrirlos estaba rodeada de hombres y mujeres que vestían terno y lentes negros, uno de ellos era un joven de piel verde claro y cabello marrón quien se quito los lentes y revelo que sus ojos eran afilados como las serpientes, esbozo una sonrisa arrogante dejando ver un par de colmillos, lo mas curioso era que ninguno de ellos se reflejaba en el espejo a excepción de Luna - **prepárense, porque mañana saldrán de cacería.**

Eran las 2 de la tarde en el mundo humano, en una ciudad un tanto alejada y mucho mas alborotada un hombre de piel crema y un joven blanco de cabello rubio salían de un restaurante y trataban de cruzar una calle con un poco de dificultad debido a la cantidad de gente que transitaba por ahí.

\- **Me cago en esta ciudad** \- dijo Rev Drums de muy mal humor - **y en su gente.**

\- **Wow, que boca** \- respondió Pierce Cross rodando los ojos - **creí que alguien como tu disfrutaría mucho mas de estar en la gran ciudad.**

\- **Claro que si, pero en un auto y no en este tipo de ambientes, aunque con todo lo que he pasado ya todo me da igual.**

\- **Es increíble lo que Huge Spector y Frank Sutler hicieron en esa prisión con el resto de los estudiantes, todavía no puedo creer que Flash se haya pasado a su lado** \- dijo eso ultimo bajando la mirada.

\- **Es un maldito cobarde, solo le importa su propio pellejo por eso opto por la primera oportunidad que le ofrecieron para escapar.**

**\- ¿Acaso no es eso lo mismo que hiciste tu?**

**\- Pero yo no e traicionado a nadie, mierda** \- bajo la mirada - **yo he hecho cosas peores** \- dijo casi en un susurro.

\- **Estoy seguro que Flash tuvo buenos motivos para hacer eso, confió plenamente en él, a demostrado ser un buen chico en mas de una oportunidad.**

\- **Solo tienes que poner a alguien bajo presión para que demuestre sus verdaderos colores, pero ya estoy cansado de hablar de todo eso** \- los dos se detuvieron finalmente en frente de un edificio alto mientras el ex oficial sacaba un par de llaves.

\- **Aquí vivo.**

**\- ¿Como le haces para pagar esto?**

\- **Gane una pequeña apuesta, bueno, no tan pequeña y gracias a ese dinero es que me mantengo, además es solo un departamento** \- abrió la puerta y tomaron el primer ascensor libre.

\- **¿Y que tipo de investigación estas haciendo en esta ciudad?**

**\- Supongo que puedo hablarte acerca de eso, ¿has leído sobre Mislead Appear?**

**\- El terrorista que asesino al gobernador y se suicido después, claro que si.**

**\- Bueno, resulta que no es el único que se hace llamar así, hay un grupo de imitadores.**

\- **Eso ya lo sabía** \- su respuesta llamo la atención de Pierce quien lo miro confundido.

\- **¿En serio? ¿Como?**

**\- Mi padre hacía tratos con uno de ellos, estaba aliado con una empresa que llevaba el símbolo de un eclipse como logo, jamas supe de que se trataba** \- el ascensor se detuvo y entraron al apartamento de Pierce, era un piso bastante ordenado con las paredes de color mostaza.

\- **Interesante... ¿crees que puedes contarme algo mas al respecto?**

**\- Desgraciadamente es lo único que se, Huge Spector también trato de sacarme información al respecto pero por alguna razón cuando mencione lo del logo del eclipse su compañera esa tal Crysalis se puso como una fiera.**

\- **¿La gobernante de las tierras del desierto?** \- ambos se sentaron en uno de los sofás frente a una pequeña mesa.

\- **La misma, aparentemente le molesto mucho que mencionara eso.**

**\- Entonces Crysalis también esta metida en este asunto, demasiados datos que no puedo ignorar, tengo que anotar todo esto** \- saco un bolígrafo y empezó a buscar algo donde anotar pero lo único que tenía a la mano era el misterioso libro que solía estar en blanco a excepción de las paginas que se le habían revelado - **supongo que puedo escribirlo aquí... aaaahhhh!**

\- **¿Que diablos es eso?** \- apenas intento escribir en una de las paginas en blanco se escucho un grito tan agudo que tanto Rev como Pierce tuvieron que taparse los oídos para evitar que explotaran - **HAS QUE PARE POR UN DEMONIO!** \- Pierce cerro el libro y el grito desapareció por completo dejándolos a los dos muy confundidos - **¿que carajos es esa cosa?**

\- **Aun estoy tratando de averiguarlo, pero lo mejor será dejarlo en un lugar bien oscuro y apretado** \- en ese momento el libro se abrió solo y tinta roja empezó a correr por sus paginas, estaba revelando información nueva.

\- **ESE JODIDO LIBRO SE ESTA ESCRIBIENDO SOLO! ¿Acaso esta embrujado o que?**

\- **Espera** \- Pierce se acerco a la mesa para leer y Rev lo siguió por curiosidad a pesar del susto - **aquí dice "Mi poder tiene influencia en dos mundos opuestos, que nadie se atreva a intentar profanar mis escritos, todo y todos son parte del cuento y el tablero, lo que vaya a pasar con sus vidas depende solamente de mi, no hay escapatoria."**

\- **¿Su poder? ¿sus escritos? Ese libro esta hablando en primera persona ¿acaso tiene consciencia propia? Es jodidamente raro.**

\- **Silencio, aun no termina** \- mas lineas se escribieron solas - **"La historia se tuerce, el destino baila y canta al compás de la creación, la pluma tuerce la espada infinitas veces al mismo tiempo... la lucha por la supervivencia empieza en ambos lados, el tablero de la desesperación tiene todas sus fichas, el destino baila y grita a los cuatro vientos ¡ARMONÍA QUEBRADA! ¡ARMONÍA QUEBRADA!... al otro lado el ultimo reino en pie conocerá un dolor mas grande en su viaje rumbo a lo desconocido, en este lado Armonía saboreara la desesperación de la derrota ante el poder de la cara desconocida de este mundo. La historia se tuerce y se deforma, la lucha por la supervivencia y el dominio ha comenzado, el destino baila, canta y grita ARMONÍA QUEBRADA."**

\- **¿Y que carajos significa todo eso?**

\- **No tengo idea, jamas había dicho algo de otro mundo, aunque ahora que lo pienso podría estar relacionado con la leyenda que corría por la otra ciudad acerca de una visitante de otra dimensión, ¿la recuerdas cierto? es de tu escuela.**

\- **Claro que la recuerdo** \- los dos miraron el libro con desconfianza.

\- **Creo que lo mejor será guardar esto, lo que acabas de ver no lo debe saber nadie, ¿esta claro?**

**\- Como si alguien fuera a creerme, pero que no vuelva a pasar lo de hace un rato, creí que me iba a explotar la cabeza.**

\- **Eso fue realmente extraño, recuerdame jamas intentar escribir sobre esta cosa** \- guardo el libro en una caja y la escondió en el armario - **puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites Rev, hay una habitación libre pasando por el pasillo a la derecha, yo tengo que acomodar mis ideas** \- camino hasta su habitación y se encerró dejando solo al joven que no quitaba la vista del armario sin poder evitar sentir cierto temor ante el objeto que se encontraba en su interior como si se tratara de algo realmente maléfico.

Al otro lado del espejo una tormenta azotaba mares y vientos gracias al choque de dos fuerzas imparables, las naves de Luna y los supervivientes estaban siendo asediadas por un grupo de dragones negros que parecía no acabarse nunca, los unicornios y todas las criaturas capaces de usar magia usaban toda su energía para proteger las naves de las potentes ráfagas de fuego mientras que los pegasos, grifos y ponis nocturnos atacaban en los aires pero hasta sus lanzas mas poderosas eran inútiles ante la piel acorazada de los dragones, incluso las armas de fuego de los grifos no servían de mucho.

\- **No vamos a durar mucho tiempo cada ves son mas** \- gritaba un joven grifo disparando con su rifle - **estos malditos no caen con nada.**

\- **Tenemos que seguir intentándolo** \- dijo un poni nocturno deteniéndose detrás suyo espalda con espalda - **deben de tener algún punto débil** \- ambos tuvieron que separarse para esquivar una bola de fuego que paso por su lado quemandoles la espalda y provocando que cayeran en picada.

\- **RESISTAN!** \- Flash Sentry voló a toda velocidad justo a tiempo para salvarlos de caer al agua y los dejo inconscientes en una de las naves al lado de la princesa Luna - **princesa, ninguno de nuestros ataques les hace daño ¿que vamos a hacer ahora? los magos se están quedando sin energía y ya solo nos quedan 7 naves.**

**\- No bajes la mirada, haremos lo que siempre hemos hecho desde que esas cosas pisaron Equestria ¡SOBREVIVIR HASTA EL FINAL! -** lanzo unos potentes rayos eléctricos que al chocar contra la acorazada piel de los dragones no les hacía ningún **daño - maldición -** en ese momento un feroz dragón aterrizo justo detrás suyo y sonrió maleficamente al ver a sus dos victimas indefensas **\- no te la voy a poner tan fácil ¡AHHH! -** nuevamente conjuro sus rayos eléctricos que pasaron por el pecho del dragón quien reía a carcajadas por lo patético que le resultaba el ataque sin embargo sus risas se convirtieron en gritos de dolor cuando el rayo subió a sus ojos los cuales explotaron al mínimo contacto - **ahora lo entiendo** \- dijo Luna viendo como el dragón se retorcía de dolor - **son los ojos... ¡SON LOS OJOS!** \- lanzo otro rayo a los huecos que había en el rostro del dragon donde alguna ves estuvieron sus ojos y su cerebro se frío en cuestión de segundos, todos los tripulantes se quedaron atónitos al ver a la gigantesca bestia derribada en medio de la nave, haciendo uso de su magia la princesa levito el cuerpo y lo lanzo al mar donde se hundio hasta las profundidades - **ESCÚCHENME TODOS -** grito usando su voz real de Canterlot **\- TODOS SUS ATAQUES DEBEN DE IR DIRIGIDOS A LOS OJOS, SON SU ÚNICO PUNTO** **DÉBIL** \- los pegasos, ponis nocturnos, grifos y todas las criaturas aladas levantaron sus lanzas y se pusieron en formación de ataque listo para estrellarse contra sus objetivos en el aire, los dragones por el lado contrario volaron lazando sus potentes ráfagas de fuego que calcinaron al instante a todo lo que estaba en su camino pero los sobrevivientes empalaron a los dragones con sus armas las cuales dieron justo en sus ojos penetrando toda la corteza del cráneo hasta llegar al cerebro, cinco dragones fueron derribados en un solo encuentro y cayeron al mar junto con los cuerpos calcinados de los desafortunados combatientes.

El ultimo reino en pie empezaba a ganar terreno en el combate, ahora soldados y dragones caían al mismo tiempo y el numero de estos últimos iba disminuyendo a tal punto que en las ultimas naves ya estaban cantando victoria pero cuando creían que ya tenían la batalla ganada las nubes se abrieron y dejaron ver a un grupo de no menos de 30 dragones que bajaban en picada listos para estrellarse contra las naves.

\- **No puede ser** \- dijo un grifo viendo la bandada de dragones que iba en picada sin que puedan hacer algo para detenerlos - **son demasiados y nos tienen en la mira** \- bajo la mirada y dejo caer sus armas.

\- **Estábamos tan cerca** \- dijo un diamond dog a su lado - **después de todo las esperanzas resultaron inútiles, vamos a caer como nuestros antecesores.**

\- **Aun si los derribáramos, caerían sobre nuestras naves y las destrozarían** \- dijo finalmente un changeling tirando sus armas - **el viaje no podrá completarse, esto se acabo.**

\- **¿Tan rápido se rinden?** \- una voz masculina se escucho detrás de los tres y se voltearon viendo a un unicornio blanco de crin azul caminando con la mirada encendida y sin armadura alguna puesta, se trataba de Shining Armor quien estaba en un estado deprimente, con ojeras en los ojos que demostraban su falta de sueño pero la mirada de alguien que solo tenía ganas de pelear.

\- **General Armor ¿por que no lleva su armadura?**

\- **Lo dicen aquellos que ya se dieron por vencidos e incluso tiraron sus armas** \- paso en medio de los tres sin mirarlos a los ojos, llevaba la cabeza baja pero sus ojos demostraban una ira indescriptible - **ya he perdido todo, mi esposa, mi hermana, mi reino y mi familia, no me queda nada, lo ultimo que puedo hacer es morir cumpliendo con mi deber como guardia real y es lo que voy a hacer.**

\- **¿Que esta diciendo?**

**\- Terminen este maldito viaje y si hay algo que sea de ayuda al otro lado aprovéchenlo** \- empezó a cargar energía en su cuerno y todo su cuerpo brillo en un aura azul tan intensa que llamo la atención de las demás naves.

\- **¿Es ese Shining Armor?** \- dijo Flash Sentry observándolo a la distancia - **¿que esta haciendo?**

\- **No puede ser** \- dijo Luna abriendo los ojos como platos - **SHINING! NO LO HAGAS!**

Todos los presentes observaron como una estela blanca salio disparada como una bala desde uno de los barcos, se trataba de Shining Armor quien envolvió su cuerpo con tanta energía que lo hizo volar en dirección a los atacantes, dicen que no hay nada mas peligroso que un ser que no tiene nada que perder, el capitán de la guardia lo perdió todo y ahora volaba con la mirada encendida dispuesto a acabar con aquellos que se lo quitaron.

\- **Cadence... Twilight... papá, mamá, muy pronto los veré, estaremos todos juntos de nuevo** \- cerro los ojos e hizo brillar su cuerno con fuerza, abajo todos estaban observando atentos como su capitán volaba convertido en una bala de luz y lo ultimo que presenciaron fue como un gigantesco escudo de magia color morado se proyectaba al rededor de su cuerpo cubriendo un radio de cientos de metros, la gigantesca esfera se movía a la misma velocidad que los dragones, al cabo de unos segundos las dos fuerzas impactaron y una luz cegadora fue lo único que pudieron presenciar los tripulantes de las naves, al cabo de un minuto fueron recuperando la visión poco a poco y lo único que vieron fue los cuerpos de los dragones cayendo inconscientes al agua y ningún rastro del capitán de la guardia real.

\- **¿Shining?... SHINING!** \- grito Luna con su voz real a toda potencia pero el unicornio se había esfumado o al menos eso parecía.

\- **Realmente lo hizo** \- dijo un poni nocturno en otra de las naves - **¡HEMOS GANADO!** \- todos los tripulantes que sobrevivieron empezaron a lanzar gritos de victoria a excepción de dos.

\- **Princesa Luna** \- dijo Flash con la mirada baja al lado de la princesa - **el capitán dio su vida por todos nosotros, al igual que su hermana la princesa Celestia y las portadoras de los elementos, tenemos que terminar este viaje cueste lo que cueste** \- la princesa levanto la mirada y lo vio a los ojos - **le prometo que este viaje no será en vano, me encargare de que el ultimo deseo del capitán se cumpla.**

**\- De ahora en adelante tu estas al mando** \- se dio la media vuelta rumbo al interior del barco, Flash bajo la mirada ya que comprendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Luna, cada ves mas y mas de sus amigos caían, eso era inevitable, en la guerra no había lugar para sentimientos como esos, era algo que a Flash se lo habían inculcado desde sus primeros días en la academia pero la princesa no era un soldado y él tampoco aprendió esa lección por completo.

Sin embargo en las profundidades del océano el cuerpo inconsciente de Shining Armor caía poco a poco rumbo a una muerte segura con serias quemaduras en su cuerno y extremidades, pero en medio de las oscuras aguas un grupo de ojos brillantes empezaban a rodearlo, al principio fueron un par y luego fue en aumento, al cabo de unos segundos eran decenas de miradas brillantes que lo acompañaban en su descenso, como si se tratara de una nueva forma de vida oculta en las profundidades del océano.

Ya era de noche en el mundo humano, en un desierto ubicado al otro lado del mundo dos hombres que vestían saco y sombreros compraban provisiones a un mercader de una pequeña aldea de las tierras del desierto, se notaba que era un país pobre por las condiciones de sus habitantes, uno de los hombres era de piel blanca y cabello dorado y el otro de piel azul claro y cabello negro, se trataba de los dos extranjeros el Aprendiz de Cuentista y el Observador quienes ya llevaban un mes de viaje.

\- **Jamas había estado en estas tierras** \- dijo el Observador prestando atención a todo a su alrededor - **se pueden sentir cosas realmente lamentables aquí.**

\- **Es un mundo demasiado grande** \- respondió el aprendiz de Cuentista pagando al mercader mientras le entregaba un par de bolsas - **esto debe de ser suficiente, como te decía, la mayoría de las personas de este mundo cree conocerlo todo pero la verdad es que jamas te enteras que es lo hay mas allá de lo que dicen los diarios y las revistas.**

\- **¿Quieres decir que nadie sabe la verdad sobre estos lugares?**

**\- Estamos al otro lado del mundo, es como tratar de ver la cara oculta de la luna, mismo planeta dos mundos distintos, ¿se entiende?**

\- **¿Quieres decir que no es su problema? -** pregunto el hombre de piel azul colocando las cargas encima de unos camellos que iban a usar como montura.

**\- Nunca dije que no lo fuera, simplemente no lo consideran así, tenemos que irnos aun hay mucho camino por recorrer** \- los dos partieron de la pequeña aldea internándose en el inmenso desierto con suficientes provisiones para varios días y un par de camellos - **hay otra aldea a pocos días de viaje, de ahí podemos vender los camellos y comprar mas provisiones ya que nuestro objetivo esta cerca de ese lugar, después de eso no será necesario llevar mas cargas.**

**\- ¿Que es lo que hay escondido en el desierto? ¿tiene que ver con las pesadillas que has tenido últimamente?**

**\- Ustedes los Observadores si que son perceptivos -** contesto lanzando una pequeña risa - **mas allá están ubicadas las ruinas de un antiguo reino que existió hace mas de mil años, el reino en el que yo vivía junto con mi hermano.**

**\- Ahora lo entiendo todo.**

**\- Así es, ambas caras del espejo tienen mas en común de lo que creíamos, soy la prueba viviente de eso.**

**\- Aun así... este mundo es mas cruel, debo de suponer que tu historia es mucho mas aterradora y lamentable.**

**\- Nuevamente me sorprendes con tus deducciones.**

**\- Te comprendo si prefieres ahorrarte los detalles de la historia.**

**\- Créeme que me gustaría, pero como dice mi maestro el Cuentista todo pasa por un motivo, y tienes que saber todos los detalles si quieres estar preparado para el futuro.**

Los dos se perdieron en la tormenta de arena alejándose de la pequeña y olvidada aldea.

Un nuevo día empezaba en la granja de los Apple, desgraciadamente Twilight despertaba agitaba de nuevo debido a sus pesadillas, movió su cabeza un par de veces y luego fue al baño para mojarse la cara, se notaba su perturbación por lo que decidió arreglarse un poco para ocultar su inquietud del resto de sus amigas. Afuera era un día excelente, el campo definitivamente era el lugar perfecto para curar las viejas heridas ya que la tranquilidad que había ahí definitivamente no la iban a encontrar en ningún lugar de la ciudad, Twilight salio y empezó a caminar alejándose un poco de la cabaña rumbo a las praderas, olfateo el ambiente un par de veces y trato de dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad del lugar pero los viejos recuerdos no paraban de atormentarla, volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos oscuros hasta que un sonido la distrajo.

_**BANG!**_

El sonido de un disparo se escucho a lo lejos, creyó que era su imaginación así que continuo caminando pero a los pocos segundos se volvió a escuchar, esta ves no era ningún error, alguien estaba disparando y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

\- **O no... hay problemas** \- dijo para si misma preocupada mientras empezaba a correr en dirección al sonido, corrió desesperadamente siguiendo el constante ruido que poco a poco la fue llevando hasta un lugar apartado de la cabaña, un espacio abierto muy apartado de todo lo demás, ahí sus inquietudes se calmaron, lanzo un corto suspiro al darse cuenta de que no había ningún enemigo, si no un joven de piel crema y cabello castaño practicando tiro con un rifle - **ese debe ser al que llaman Swift** \- dijo para si misma, estaba a punto de irse pero se quedo un rato mirando como el joven cargaba el arma y la levantaba a la altura de su hombro, la mirada de Swift llamo la atención de Twilight quien curiosa empezó a estudiar sin darse cuenta el delicado movimiento del joven a la hora de manipular un arma, primero tomo aire profundamente sin despegar la vista de su objetivo, el arma no estaba apuntando al blanco si no en una dirección completamente distinta, a casi 500 metros e distancia habían cinco blancos bastante alejados los unos de los otros, la mirada de Swift pasaba por cada uno de ellos como la de un águila buscando a su presa, entonces dejo caer el rifle al piso lo cual sorprendió a Twilight quien se preguntaba ¿que rayos estaba haciendo? pero para su sorpresa el joven desenfundo una pistola de su cintura y concentro su vista en el cañón del arma.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

En tan solo un segundo y sin mirarlos directamente dio en los cinco blancos a tremenda distancia usando solo su arma de mano, Twilight se quedo con la boca abierta al ver eso pero luego de recordar todo lo que habían hecho anteriormente era mas que obvio que no eran simples extranjeros, pero no era la gran puntería del joven lo que llamaba su atención, ella quería saber algo mas pero la única forma de averiguarlo sería preguntandoselo directamente.

Swift volvió a levantar su rifle y esta ves apunto a un blanco que estaba mucho mas lejos, tomo aire profundamente y puso el arma a la altura de su hombro, se relajo y trato de concentrarse lo mas posible, después de mas de 20 años de entrenamiento su habilidad con las armas era realmente envidiable, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, forzó sus ojos lo mas que pudo para alinear la punta de su arma con el objetivo, con toda la practica que había adquirido ya nada podía distraerlo.

\- **Ehmmm ¿hola?**

_**BANG!**_

El tiro fue terrible, le termino dando a un grupo de arboles del bosque que estaba mucho mas al frente terminando con praderas provocando que una bandada de pájaros saliera volando alejándose de la zona de impacto, giro su cabeza lentamente para averiguar que fue lo que lo distrajo.

\- **¿Twilight Sparkle? ¿que haces aquí a esta hora?** \- pregunto el joven bajando el arma - **espero no haberte despertado con la practica de tiro.**

\- **No fue eso, esta bien.**

**\- ¿Pasa algo? Se te ve muy inquieta.**

**\- Bueno... hay algo que quería preguntarte, no se como te lo vas a tomar** \- bajo la mirada con tristeza cosa que llamo la atención de Swift.

\- **No me digas que quieres aprender a disparar** \- dijo con un aire cómico tratando de calmar los nervios de Twilight - **vamos, puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa.**

\- **¿Tu has matado? ¿no es así?** \- Swift se mostró ligeramente sorprendido por la pregunta, él era muy perceptivo y sabía perfectamente porque lo estaba preguntando, tenía que pensar bien lo que iba a decir tomando en cuenta el daño emocional que el tema del aborto había dejado en la mente de Twilight - **todos ustedes parecen estar muy acostumbrados a eso ¿como lo han superado? es mas ¿como pueden actuar como si no pasara nada? se comportan como unos jóvenes comunes y corrientes cuando en realidad son unos asesinos despiadados, ¿como pueden dormir tranquilos?**

\- **Twilight** \- dejo el arma en el piso y empezó a caminar pasando por su lado sin mirarla, luego volteo a verla con una pequeña sonrisa - **¿te parece bien si vamos un rato a la ciudad?**

\- **¿Que? ¿es una broma?** \- la joven levanto una ceja extrañada.

\- **No, es en serio, tengo que ayudar a Grace con unas cosas, si quieres puedes acompañarme luego volveremos.**

**\- Es un viaje muy largo.**

\- **Viajar me ayuda a despejar mis ideas, tal ves a ti también te ayude** \- Twilight suspiro y decidió no volver a tocar el tema, era una pregunta delicada después de todo y no sabía exactamente de que formo toco al joven quien en numerosas ocasiones había demostrado ser un asesino a sangre fría pero su actitud el resto del tiempo era la de una persona común y corriente, por otra parte sabía que tenia algún motivo para hacerle ese extraño ofrecimiento y lo mas probable era que este relacionado con su pregunta.

\- **Esta bien, supongo que no me hará mal volver a la ciudad por un día... espero.**

Ya era medio día en el mundo humano, un grupo de tres personas iban caminando por un valle extenso lleno de rocas y algunos arboles, el grupo estaba compuesto por un hombre de piel crema y cabello gris que sostenía un mapa tratando de ubicarso y detrás suya iban una joven de piel blanco y cabello rubio y la otra de piel azul claro y cabello color arcoiris, era Rainbow Dash quien junto con los dos hermanos que abandonaron el grupo terrorista de Mislead Appear junto con el resto de su equipo ahora estaban camino a la ciudad a tan solo unos días de llegar.

\- **Que vista tan increíble** \- dijo la joven de piel blanca mirando a su alrededor - **¿no lo crees Rainbow?**

**\- He visto algo mucho mas increible Blue.**

**\- ¿En serio? ¿Donde? Ya no quedan muchos sitios como este en el mundo.**

**\- Por alguna razón desde que me puse este collar e estado teniendo recuerdos extraños** \- contesto Rainbow sosteniendo el elemento de la Lealtad en sus manos.

\- **¿Que clase de recuerdos?**

**\- No lo se, son cosas de otro mundo, pero parece ser un mundo mil veces mejor que este, creo haber escuchado el nombre Equestria en uno de mis sueños.**

**\- Que extraño ¿que tanto es lo que has recordado hasta ahora?**

**\- Muy pocas cosas pero cada ves son mas frecuentes.**

**\- ¿Pueden guardar silencio?** \- dijo el hombre de cabello gris sosteniendo el mapa con el ceño fruncido - **estoy tratando de entender esta cosa.**

\- **Sigue intentando, después de todo fuiste tu quien perdió el control del helicóptero Phoenix** \- contesto Rainbow con un aire de sarcasmo

\- **¿Otra ves con eso? Ya te dije que el aparato era mas viejo que el padre de Shot, nos advirtieron que no iba a durar mucho.**

\- **Pero nadie nos advirtió que fallaría a mitad de un vuelo** \- le siguió su hermana - **si no fuera por Rainbow y su collar mágico estaríamos muertos.**

\- **Se llama elemento de la armonía y si, tuvimos suerte** \- Rainbow se adelanto para ponerse al lado del hombre - **oye, siempre me ha parecido curioso tu nombre.**

\- **¿Que tiene de malo?**

**\- Que no parece real por supuesto.**

**\- Es porque no lo es** \- contesto de mala gana sin apartar la vista del mapa - **los chicos del equipo empezaron a llamarme así con el tiempo y también a Blue por el color de sus ojos.**

**\- Entonces ¿cuales son sus nombres reales?**

**\- No los tenemos** \- contesto la joven de piel blanca.

\- **¿Como que no los tienen?**

**\- Fuimos abandonados por nuestros padres a muy corta edad, es por eso que sabemos sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta.**

**\- Oh... lo siento** \- Rainbow bajo la cabeza y luego levanto la mirada furiosa - **¡pero... ¿como es posible que un padre abandone a sus hijos?!**

\- **Fácil** \- contesto el hombre bajando el mapa - **cuando tienes como 5 hijos tienes que deshacerte de algunos.**

**\- ¿Que?** \- Rainbow se mostró indignada por la pregunta - **¿es algún chiste cruel?**

\- **Ellos eran pobres e ignorantes, creían que tener muchos hijos sería tener a mucha gente que cuidara de ellos cuando fueron viejos pero no tomaron en cuenta que también eran muchas bocas que alimentar, así que nosotros dos tuvimos la "suerte" de que nos dejaran** \- la mirada de Rainbow cambio a una mas comprensiva - **sobrevivimos como pudimos por cinco años hasta que el viejo nos encontró junto con Shot y su equipo, ellos nos enseñaron a disparar y a sobrevivir como lo que somos, gente olvidada por la sociedad, luego apareció Mislead Appear y nos ofreció a todos trabajar con él, después desapareció sin dejar rastro y luego viniste tu y pusiste todo de cabeza con tus ideas, ahora el viejo y los demás están seguros en ese refugio que construyeron y pueden manejarse con sus propios recursos y nosotros te estamos acompañando a encontrar a tus amigas... es lo menos que podemos hacer.**

**\- No debieron molestarse, ya han pasado por mucho.**

**\- No se trata de eso** \- contesto Blue - **nosotros realmente queremos hacerlo.**

\- **Ya veo** \- hubo un minuto de silencio y al rato Rainbow sonrió y le dio un codazo a Phoenix - **pero si quieres reintegrarte a la sociedad vas a necesitar un nombre que suene real.**

\- **Haber espera un momento, ¿quien carajos hablo de reintegrarme a la sociedad?** \- contesto el hombre molesto.

\- **Ustedes mismos lo han dicho, ya no son mas terroristas ni delincuentes, ademas tienen su propio negocio ¿que mas les falta?**

\- **No quiero formar parte de nada, el mundo es una mierda, he viajado lo suficiente y e visto cosas que no salen en los periódicos, formar parte del sistema es lo mismo que estar bajo libertad condicional, estar en prisión o ser parte de ese sistema es casi lo mismo.**

**\- Yo creo que tienes una idea un poco torcida, te has llevado la peor imagen de las cosas es natural en alguien que ha pasado por todo lo que ustedes dos tuvieron que pasar.**

**\- Eso lo dices porque no has visto lo que yo, mi hermana, Shot y el resto del equipo si, el mundo esta pudriéndose y según el padre de Shot la única cosa que puede hacer algo para cambiarlo esta en esa mochila que carga Blue y en tu bolsillo.**

**\- Están exagerando** \- Rainbow saco el elemento de la Lealtad y lo miro de cerca - **todavía no se de que son capaces estas cosas pero por lógica es imposible que unos artefactos puedan cambiar las cosas por su cuenta.**

**\- Las armas cambian muchas cosas por su cuenta** \- contesto Blue - **en el mundo en que vivimos, quien es el mas poderoso militarmente hablando es quien puede someter a los demás.**

\- **Los elementos no son armas.**

**\- Pero tienen un gran poder, fue increíble como pudiste evadir a todos los guardias tu sola en la planta nuclear o como nos sacaste volando del helicóptero, quien sabe que otras cosas pueden hacer si se los devolvemos a sus portadoras.**

**\- Ya les digo de antemano** \- la joven de cabello arcoiris levanto la mirada seria entrecerrando los ojos - **que no los vamos a usar como armas y mucho menos para someter a nadie, espero que eso lo tengan bien claro.**

\- **Eso lo dirá el tiempo Rainbow, es imposible mantenerse limpio si quieres ganar un combate** \- siguió el hombre sosteniendo el mapa de nuevo - **muy bien, esto no tiene ningún sentido.**

\- **¿Que pasa ahora?**

**\- Que en este jodido mapa no dice nada de una catarata.**

**\- ¿Catarata?** \- los tres levantaron la mirada y vieron como entre un grupo de rocas muy altas caía una gran cantidad de agua formando un pequeño estanque - **no es posible... ¿de donde sale esa agua? eso desafía a la física.**

\- **JAJAJAJA!** \- de entre las rocas salieron un par de ojos amarillos que los observaban con malicia seguido de una risa que venía de la nada - **¿en serio creen en eso de la física? Que poco saben del mundo en el que viven humanos... JAJAJAJA.**

\- **Mierda** \- dijo Phoenixlevantando su arma mientras una gota de sudor recorría su rostro.

En la casa de los extranjeros un hombre de piel rojo claro bajaba las escaleras bostezando mientras se tallaba los ojos, era Hard quien hace tan solo unos días había vuelto de la granja, los agentes de la orden se turnaban para hacer guardia en la granja de los Apple mientras que otros se quedaban en la ciudad, como de costumbre él solía quedarse toda la noche despierto cuando se trataba de hacer guardia, en ese momento le pareció escuchar gritos desde el primer piso.

\- **¿Que esta pasando ahora?** \- al llegar vio a una joven de su mismo color de piel pero con cabello rubio ondulado quien estaba caminando de lado a lado sosteniendo un teléfono celular un tanto molesta - **otra ves** \- dijo lanzando un corto suspiro.

\- **Nuevamente estas faltando las reglas Corazón Mecánico** \- dijo de mala gana, se escucho un murmullo al otro lado de la linea que el hombre delgado no alcanzo a entender - **¿de que estas hablando? si ninguno de los dos ha ido a hacer guardia a la granja, solo los otros cuatro se turnan de ves en cuando... esa no es excusa para salir sin avisar ¿que pasa si hay otra emboscada?... a mi tampoco me importa lo que sea que estés investigando el único que tiene acceso a esos datos eres tu y tu falta de interés esta retrasando mi investigación, aun tenemos que encontrar a la Lealtad ¿lo recuerdas?... no tengo tiempo para eso solo... no hay caso** \- corto la llamada y se recostó sobre el sofá lanzando un profundo suspiro.

\- **¿Otra ves problemas con Corazón Mecánico?** \- dijo Hard tomando su chaqueta negra del perchero - **¿Por que dejas que eso te afecte tanto?**

**\- Créeme que si no estuviéramos en el mismo equipo me importaría en lo mas mínimo.**

**\- Pero no lo veo como un caso como para molestarse, la verdad para mí eso es de risa.**

**\- ¿Te parece gracioso que alguien ande tomando decisiones por su cuenta y actuando sin supervision de nadie?**

\- **Créeme** \- contesta esbozando media sonrisa a la ves que se colocaba la chaqueta - **llega un momento en la vida en el que todo lo malo te resbala** \- la joven se queda mirándolo un rato para luego levantarse y caminar hasta la ventana viendo la calle con los brazos cruzados.

\- **Supongo que tienes razón, pero todavía me falta mucho para eso.**

\- **Depende de cada uno, no podemos ser todos iguales eso sería muy aburrido, voy a salir a caminar un rato, si encuentro a Corazón Mecánico lo traeré del cuello** \- lanzo una pequeña risa al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta y salía con las manos en los bolsillos y silbando.

\- **Que tipo tan raro** \- dice Grace para si misma viéndolo alejarse - **a veces es tan frío como Cybrian y de un segundo a otro llega a ser tan asertivo como Light** \- se quedo unos segundos en silencio y luego sonrío - **¿a quien engaño? nadie es mas raro que Luz entre la Oscuridad, es un caso único.**

**(...)**

Un par de horas mas tarde Swift y Twilight estaban en el auto nuevo de Night Song llegando a la ciudad, la noche estaba apunto de caer y las luces ya se estaban encendiendo dándole un aire completamente distinto al panorama.

\- **Oye** \- dijo Twilight mirando por la ventana - **lamento si mi pregunta te ofendió de alguna forma, se que no debe ser fácil para ustedes lo que hacen, sea lo que sea respeto que no nos lo quieran decir.**

\- **Todos huimos de algo** \- contesto Swift al volante.

\- **¿Que quieres decir con eso?**

**\- Muchos creen que las acciones de las que mas nos arrepentimos nacen de la ira, pero no es así** \- Twilight se quedo mirándolo esperando una explicación - **somos humanos y como humanos tenemos emociones, pero hay una emoción en particular que siempre nos conduce al arrepentimiento.**

**\- ¿Cual?**

**\- El miedo... dime algo, tu has perdido a alguien importante ¿no es así?** \- la joven de quedo muda por unos segundo y volvió a mirar al frente inexpresiva - **puedo verlo en tus ojos, yo también e perdido a gente importante.**

\- **¿Y lo has olvidado?**

**\- La verdad es que no deseo olvidarlo, es mas, me aferro a su recuerdo con toda mi fuerza.**

\- **¿Por que?** \- lo miro un tanto molesta - **¿Acaso no te causa dolor? ¿O tanto matar te a vuelto inmune a ese sentimiento? ¿ACASO SI MATO TAMBIÉN PODRE OLVIDARME DE TODO Y MANDARLO AL DEMONIO?** \- el joven se mantuvo inexpresivo a pesar de haber recibido todo el grito, espero unos segundos a que se calmara y luego contesto con una sonrisa.

\- **No es eso Twilight, lo que pasa es que recordarlos es lo que me hace fuerte, su recuerdo es mi motivo para vivir y pelear por lo que es correcto** \- Twilight mantuvo la mirada baja - **una espada puede ser una herramienta que haga el bien o el mal dependiendo del uso que le des, lo mismo pasa con los recuerdos, si los usas para torturarte entonces debes parar con eso y darles otro empleo, en cuanto a los errores que cometemos en el pasado solo son una experiencia que debemos evitar en el presente y en el futuro pero no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlos.**

\- **Es fácil decirlo.**

**\- No es fácil, es practico** \- cerro los ojos y levanto la vista hablando con aire de autoridad - **tenemos que encargarnos de aquello que podemos** **manejar y dejar que el resto de las cosas pasen por si solas -** Twilight se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos y luego los dos se empezaron a reír por el tono con el que lo había dicho **\- lo se, es muy estúpido, pero es lo que mi maestro me repetía todo el tiempo, la verdad nunca estuve de acuerdo pero cuando se trata de errores del pasado es verdad.**

**\- ¿Tuviste un maestro?**

**\- Es algo que prefiero olvidar -** dijo con aire de fastidio **\- era un idiota terco, pero me enseño todo lo que se acerca del arte de la espada y a manejar las armas de fuego.**

**\- Entonces... ¿eres un samurai? -** pregunto con ojos curiosos.

**\- ¿Has leído acerca de ellos?**

**\- Solo algunas historias, son muy emocionantes pero duras al mismo tiempo, cuando sabes que son historias puedes emocionarte con eso pero a veces me pongo a pensar en alguien que tenga que soportar ese estilo de vida en la realidad y creo que sería una verdadera tortura.**

**\- Todos tenemos distintos motivos para pelear, yo tengo los míos.**

**\- ¿Y cual es ese motivo?**

**\- Hoy... protegerlas a ustedes.**

**\- Ya e escuchado eso decenas de veces.**

**\- Pues esa es la verdad -** detuvo el auto en un estacionamiento y salieron a la ciudad - **antes de ir a casa quiero pasar por un sitio, ¿me acompañas?**

\- **No me parece buena idea** \- dijo mirando a todas partes con un poco de miedo.

\- **Tienes que enfrentar tus miedos.**

**\- ¿Que?**

**\- Pinkie Pie me contó sobre lo el incidente en la disco, desde ese momento no te gusta salir de noche, tienes que enfrentarlo.**

**\- ¿Por eso me trajiste aquí?... Es cruel** \- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- **Vamos Twilight, no eres una niña, ademas no voy a permitir que te pase nada** \- levanto la mano como haciendo un juramento - **lo prometo.**

\- **De acuerdo** \- lanzo un corto suspiro y luego sonrió.

Los dos empezaron a caminar por la calle que estaba llena de gente pero por un instante la mirada de Swift se cruzo con la de un tipo que vestía un terno negro y lentes oscuros, el misterioso hombre sonreía de forma siniestra sin quitarle la mirada de encima pero el joven de cabello castaño se limito a ignorarlo, al cabo de unos segundos el hombre saco su celular y empezó a marcar un numero.

\- **El extranjero y la Magia están por aquí** \- dijo sosteniendo el teléfono - **¡VAMOS! es solo uno ¿que tan peligroso puede ser? además podemos volver inútiles sus mecanismos de la armonía sin ellos son simples humanos, por lo que he visto hasta ahora esta desarmado** \- espero la respuesta y luego lanzo un corto suspiro decepcionado - **de acuerdo voy a juntar a los demás, pero que no me quiten la diversión** \- guardo el celular y miro en la dirección que se habían alejado los dos jóvenes mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maléfica al mismo tiempo que enseñaba un par de colmillos - **es hora de la cacería.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tema de cierre: Safe and Soud - Taylor Swift (sub español)  
/watch?v=_CxynCsVh-k**


	36. Ojos de serpiente

**NA: Algunos me han preguntado si los hechos acontecidos en la cuarta temporada serán incluidos en este fic y es una duda que prefiero aclarar en general, la respuesta es si, es una idea que tengo en mente desde que empece con el segundo acto y finalmente puedo desarrollarla, aclaro que la trama original del fic no se va a ver alterada y tampoco ninguno de los hechos acontecidos en los actos anteriores, todas las fichas del rompecabezas empiezan a juntarse y les aseguro que cuando todo se una se van a llevar mas de una sorpresa. En el capitulo de hoy tenemos acción, acción y mas acción sumado a un puñado de revelaciones, sin mas que decir espero disfruten de esta extraña historia que toma caminos cada ves mas raros.**

**"Empezó como una influencia, luego muto en una enfermedad, ahora es una nueva especie, la oscuridad también evoluciona y el objetivo de la evolución es uno solo... sobrevivir."**

**34\. Ojos de serpiente.**

Eran las 9 de la noche en el mundo humano, en la mansión Luna y Crysalis estaban paradas frente a la entrada mirando a la luna en todo su esplendor.

\- **Entonces ¿cual es tu objetivo?** \- pregunto Crysalis bajando la mirada - **¿simplemente la matamos y listo?**

\- **No** \- respondió Luna caminando por el jardín - **ya que las cosas parecen estar bajo control quiero hacer uso de tu marioneta para obtener un poco mas de información acerca de los extranjeros, ¿ya esta en posición?**

\- **Se encuentra en la ciudad ahora mismo, recuerda que solo lo puedo hacer hablar por un tiempo muy limitado así que piensa bien lo que vas a decir.**

**\- Quiero que se gane la confianza de la niña y nos lleve a su escondite, por lo que me has contado es alguien muy cercano a ellas, una ves que sepamos donde están todas juntas las mataremos.**

**\- No hay problema, solo quiero que tus súbditos me den un tiempo a solas con ella, ¿serán lo suficiente como para distraer a ese tipo?**

**\- Unos cuantos son mas que suficiente** \- sonrío mientras mojaba su mano con el agua de una pileta - **ahora que han llegado a su etapa final ya nada puede detenernos** \- el agua empezó a evaporarse hasta desaparecer.

**(...)**

Mientras tanto en la ciudad Swift y Twilight paseaban al borde de un pequeño lago que formaba parte de una atracción turística, la noche por ese lugar era mas que tranquila alejados del ruido de la multitud, Twilight se quedaba mirando su reflejo en el agua y luego observaba sus manos, todavía le costaba creer todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que abandono Equestria entonces se empezaba a preguntar ¿que habría sido de ella? ¿habrían muerto todos los sobrevivientes o seguirían bajo el sometimiento de los plagados? Trato de reflexionar en las palabras que le había dicho el extranjero, debía de usar esos recuerdos para pelear por el mundo en el que se encontraba ahora, el cual se encontraba en peligro y sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

\- **Swift** \- dijo con voz firme llamando la atención del joven.

\- **¿Que pasa?**

**\- Tu... ¿me podrías enseñar a usar un arma?**

**\- ¿QUE?! ¿Lo dices en serio?**

\- **Muy pronto tendremos que hacerle frente a lo que sea que haya tomado el control de la subdirectora Luna y quien sabe a que otras cosas tendremos que enfrentarnos** \- se levanto y miro al joven de forma desafiante - **en todo el tiempo que e vivido en Equestria nos hemos enfrentado a una gran cantidad de peligros una y otra ves, si este mundo esta conectado con el otro entonces puede que tengamos que repetir todos esos combates a un nivel de crueldad diez veces mayor que en Equestria, ¿quien sabe que es lo que nos espera?**

**\- Twilight, ese no es su trabajo, ES EL NUESTRO.**

\- **¿Acaso crees que quiero vivir bajo la protección de alguien todo el tiempo?** \- acerco su rostro al de Swift haciéndole frente cosa que sorprendió aun mas al joven - **¡nosotras somos el objetivo! a quien quieren matar... ¡es a nosotras!... enséñame a usar un arma o encontrare la forma de aprender por mi cuenta.**

\- **Diablos** \- se llevo una mano a la frente - **me van a matar por esto** \- lanzo un corto suspiro y luego levanto la mirada y clavo sus ojos en los de Twilight - **esta bien, voy a enseñarte lo básico en defensa, pero los demás no deben de saberlo.**

\- **¿En serio?**

**\- Comprendo tus motivos para querer defender a tus amigas, y la intención de proteger algo es el único requisito indispensable para pelear, si no tienes nada que proteger... no eres nada.**

**\- Gracias, en serio.**

\- **No es nada, pero tienes que hacer exactamente lo que te digo, no te preocupes no voy a usar el mismo método que mi maestro usaba conmigo... no sobrevivirías** \- eso ultimo lo dijo para si mismo casi en un susurro mientras se daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar de regreso seguido por Twilight - **pero ni se te ocurra que te voy a dejar que te arriesgues tu sola, ustedes son demasiado importantes, no podemos tomar ese tipo de riesgos.**

**\- No hago esto por orgullo, quiero tomar la responsabilidad que abandone en mi mundo, no puedo seguir huyendo de todo, ya lo hice una ves.**

\- **Y solo por eso es que te voy a ayudar, que eso quede bien claro, ahora vamos por algo de comer, me dijeron que no comes carne.**

**\- Por nada en el mundo.**

**\- No hay problema debe de haber algún sitio donde vedan comida vegetariana por aquí, creo haber visto uno en alguna parte.**

Continuaron caminando por la ciudad que a esa hora estaba repleta de gente ya que era una zona comercial y turística, pero no se dieron cuenta que tres hombres vestidos con terno negro y anteojos los seguían de cerca.

\- **Entonces ¿los matamos y ya?** \- dijo uno de ellos que era de piel marrón y cabello negro.

\- **Esas no fueron las ordenes de Nightmare** \- contesto su compañero de piel blanca y cabello oscuro - **tenemos que esperar a que se separen y luego nos encargamos del extranjero** \- iba a seguir hablando pero se dio cuenta de que el tercer tipo que era de piel verde claro y cabello marrón se iba caminando en otra dirección - **MIND! ¿A DONDE DIABLOS VAS?**

\- **Tengo que ir al baño déjenme en paz por un minuto** \- contesto el joven de piel verde levantando la mano en señal de despedida sin voltear a verlos - **de todas formas vendrán mas en unos cuantos minutos, no creo que me vayan a necesitar.**

\- **Ese tipo suele hacer lo que se le da la gana, no lo comprendo.**

**\- Olvídalo, mejor esperemos a que llegue el resto y nos cargamos al pobre infeliz.**

**\- He oído que su estilo de combate es muy parecido al de los antiguos espadachines ¿como era que se llamaban? cierto... samurais.**

\- **Cualquiera que haya visto esas viejas historias sabe que un samurai sin su espada esta indefenso, no creo que nos tome mucho tiempo sacarlo del camino.**

\- **Se están alejando, tenemos que estar cerca** \- continuaron siguiéndolos mientras que su compañero iba por un camino completamente distinto en busca de otro objetivo.

En ese mismo momento pero a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, en un valle bastante alejado de la ciudad Rainbow Dash y los dos hermanos se encontraban en una situación completamente inexplicable, una catarata con ojos los estaba observando desafiando toda explicación lógica que se les pueda ocurrir a los tres.

\- **Muy bien** \- dijo Blue retrocediendo unos pasos sin apartar la vista de la extraña catarata - **esto es muy raro, ¿acaso estamos todos drogados?**

\- **Escucha hermana no he tomado un maldito trago en toda la jodida semana** \- Phoenix levanto su arma - **esto es real... muy real.**

\- **Tranquilícense un poco** \- Rainbow Dash se acerco a la catarata con ojos.

\- **¿Que les pasa chicos?** \- ahora le salio una enorme boca a la fila de agua sorprendiendo a los hermanos cada ves mas aunque Rainbow se mantenía firme en su posición - **parece que les cuesta distinguir lo real de la ilusión... a menos que toda su existencia sea una ilusión, eso sería muy decepcionante ¿no es así?**

**\- ¿Quien eres y que quieres de nosotros?** \- contesto Rainbow de forma desafiante.

\- **Que interesante, parece que a alguien no le gusta mucho los juegos, que extraño viniendo de la ex capitana del equipo de los Wondercolts.**

**\- ¿Como sabes quien soy?**

**\- Lo se todo pequeña, incluso cosas que ustedes los humanos no podrían contener en sus insignificantes cerebros, se volverían tan locos como yo JAJAJAJAJAJA!** \- el agua se fue comprimiendo poco a poco hasta convertirse en un hombre de piel gris y cabello blanco con una pequeña barba de chivo.

\- **¿Que cosa eres?**

**\- Yo mi estimada Rainbow... ¡SOY UN GENIO Y MI NOMBRE ES DISCORD!**

**\- ¿Un genio?** \- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

\- **Espera un momento** \- Phoenix dio un paso al frente bajando su arma - **para empezar esas cosas no existen, pero en caso contrario ¿no tendrías que estar escondido en alguna lampara?** \- al genio se le borro toda la sonrisa al escuchar eso.

\- **Muchacho, tu has estado leyendo demasiados cuentos de hadas, los genios no habitamos en lamparas** \- voló hasta quedar en frente de los tres.

\- **¿Y cumplen deseos?** \- pregunto Blue también bajando su arma.

\- **Solo si se nos da la gana, somos dueños de un poder con el que ustedes solo pueden soñar, LA MAGIA!** \- hizo brillar sus manos y las dos rocas gigantescas que antes formaban parte de la catarata se convirtieron en estatuas de él mismo haciendo poses raras, tal demostración de poder provoco que los tres levantaran la guardia - **sorprendidos ¿no es así?**

\- **¿Como puede ser esto posible? La magia no existe** \- dijo Rainbow retrocediendo - **al menos no en este mundo.**

\- **Ustedes creen que conocen su planeta a la perfección pero adivinen que, me temo que lo que ustedes saben no es ni la milésima parte de lo que mi especie conoce, este mundo también tiene una cara oculta, los genios vivimos entre los humanos sin que sepan de nuestra existencia, tomamos distintas formas y algunas personas han llegado a hacer pactos con nosotros a cambio de concederles dones valiosos, además somos cien veces mas antiguos y sabios, estamos millones de años mas adelante que ustedes en la escala evolutiva.**

\- **¿A si? Demuéstralo.**

\- **Permiteme darte una pequeña demostración de mi especialidad** \- chasqueo los dedos e invoco un violín - **en serio chicos, amo hacer esto** \- empezó a tocar una melodía un tanto ruidosa y en ese mismo momento los dos hermanos empezaron a agarrarse los oídos y hacer gestos de dolor.

\- **¿Que les estas haciendo?** \- Rainbow intento acercarse a Blue pero esta saco un arma y le apunto con ella - **Blue... ¿que haces?** \- sus ojos demostraban un extraño estado hipnótico, su hermano hizo lo mismo - **¿que les pasa?**

\- **¿Confundida Rainbow Dash? Aunque no lo creas lo genios tenemos la habilidad de manipular y corromper a los humanos, es lo mas básico en realidad.**

\- **Eso es imposible** \- dejo de tocar y los dos cayeron inconscientes al piso.

\- **No existe lo imposible para nosotros, pero no te angusties, no todos pueden hacer esto al mismo nivel que yo, lo que pasa es que soy alguien muy poderoso en comparación con el resto de los genios.**

**\- Eres un demente.**

\- **Si si como no, lo mismo me han dicho los demás, pero ¿sabes algo?... a pesar de todos nuestros conocimientos hasta nosotros tenemos dudas** \- chasqueo los dedos y se teletransporto encima de Rainbow flotando en el aire mientras la observaba rascándose la barbilla - **como por ejemplo me gustaría saber ¿por que a ti y a tus amigas no les afecta nuestro poder?** \- Rainbow intento golpearlo pero se volvió a teletransportar apareciendo a su lado - **e oído de personas con una voluntad tan pura que llegan a resistirse a nuestra manipulación pero ustedes rompen todas esas barreras ¿que es lo que las hace tan especiales?**

**\- No se de que me estas hablando.**

\- **No te hagas la tonta o me vas a hacer enojar** \- empezó a caminar al frente pero su mirada cambio a una molesta y un aura oscura invadió su cuerpo - **y créeme que no es buena idea hacer enojar a un genio de mi nivel.**

\- **¿A sí? En ese caso** \- saco el elemento de la Lealtad de su bolsillo y se lo coloco, este empezó a brillar con gran fuerza cosa que sorprendió al genio y al cabo de unos segundos Rainbow Dash había cambiado por completo, ahora tenía un par de alas del mismo color que su piel, sus orejas habían crecido y una cola de los colores del arcoiris se movía con elegancia - **métete con alguien de tu nivel** \- choco sus puños mientras lo observaba de forma desafiante.

\- **Esto va a ser divertido** \- el genio Discord sonrió maleficamente mientras sus ojos brillaban de color amarillo.

En la ciudad Swift y Twilight estaban comprando comida en un local, a pesar de la hora todos los negocios de esa parte de la ciudad se mantenían abiertos y por la cantidad de gente que transitaba por ahí parecía que tenían toda la noche ocupada.

\- **Si que hay mucha gente por este lugar** \- dijo Twilight mientras Swift cargaba las bolsas.

\- **Como te dije soy un tanto nuevo aquí pero estos sitios me son muy familiares, zonas como estas son especiales para turistas es por eso que hay tantos negocios y otras cosas, de todas formas parece que estamos en una fecha un tanto importante porque no suelen llenarse de esta forma.**

**\- En mi mundo solían hacer varias celebraciones, es común que aquí hagan lo mismo.**

**\- Diablos.**

\- **¿Que pasa?**

**\- Creo que olvide la llave del auto en el local de comida, tengo que regresar.**

**\- No hay problema, yo voy.**

\- **No puedo dejarte sola ¿lo olvidaste?**

\- **Es solo una cuadra, además no creo que puedas moverte mucho cargando todo eso** \- Swift entendió sus intenciones y simplemente se limito a suspirar - **de acuerdo te espero aquí, si te demoras mas de un minuto iré con un arma a buscarte y créeme que no me importa el alboroto que vaya a armar.**

**\- A mi tampoco** \- contesto con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba - **si Rarity estuviera aquí otra sería la historia** \- Swift se sentó en una banca al lado de un hombre delgado que vestía terno negro y lentes oscuros, el extraño leía un periódico tranquilamente hasta que le hablo tratando de iniciar una conversación.

\- **Cosas curiosas pasan hoy en día ¿no es así?** \- dijo el misterioso hombre de cabello blanco.

\- **Perdón ¿me hablaba a mi?**

**\- No te asustes muchacho, solo digo que hoy en día hay noticias muy locas** \- le mostró el diario en el que figuraba como cada uno de los gobernantes que habían fallecido en la masacre de hace un mes ahora habían sido reemplazados por otros hombres que antes eran exitosos empresarios de sus respectivos países.

\- **Que extraña solución, parece como si lo hubieran arreglado.**

**\- Tienes toda la razón muchacho** \- el hombre sonrió y miro al frente - **¿sabes algo? los chicos de tu edad siempre son impuntuales.**

**\- ¿Como?**

\- **Así es, llegan tarde a todas partes, yo se que a ti te gusta llegar tarde.**

**\- Lo siento, no se de que me esta hablando.**

\- **Oh! Cierto! Ese día yo llevaba una mascara** \- a Swift se le heló la sangre al escuchar eso - **todos llevábamos mascaras ese día, tu también llevabas una, pero llegaste tarde, es muy gracioso, todos los empresarios que fueron a esa cena en la mansión habían sido tomados por desaparecidos y ahora vuelven como gobernantes de sus países de nacimiento, muy gracioso** \- Swift levanto la mirada al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor bajaba por su cuello - **yo solo era un simple consejero pero también me invitaron a cenar a la mansión y por supuesto, yo si llegue temprano** \- se quito los lentes revelando que sus ojos eran afilados como las serpientes, Swift dejo caer las bolsas y se levanto de su asiento nervioso - **parece que alguien tiene que enseñarte a respetar los horarios, ¿por que mejor no te fijas la hora en tu reloj de bolsillo?**

\- **No puede ser** \- Swift saco su mecanismo de la armonía y noto que las manecillas giraban sin control, se había vuelto inútil - **esto no puede estar pasando... ¡TWILIGHT!** \- trato de alejarse pero en cuestión de segundos estaba rodeado por tres hombres que vestían exactamente igual pero lo mas raro fue que al ver su reflejo en el vidrio de un local ninguno de los cuatro hombres se reflejaba en él.

\- **¿Donde esta tu espada samurai?** \- dijo uno de ellos acercándose de forma amenazante - **¿acaso la olvidaste en tu casa?**

\- **Maldita sea... TWILIGHT!** \- Swift se largo a correr seguido por los vampiros que lo perseguían bloqueando su camino sin importarles el hecho de que estaban llamando la atención de la gente.

Mientras tanto Twilight salía del local de comida vegetariana con la llave del auto en sus manos pero cuando estuvo a punto de doblar la esquina alguien la sostuvo con fuerza de la muñeca asustandola.

\- **¿Que pasa?...** \- iba a gritar pero su mente se quedo completamente en blanco al ver quien la había sostenido - **¿Flash?**

\- **Guarda silencio, tenemos que salir de aquí** \- el joven de cabello azul la guió de la mano por una dirección distinta mientras que a los pocos segundos de su partida Swift estaba corriendo con algunas heridas en su hombro solo para encontrar el local vacío.

\- **No puede ser** \- detrás suyo aparecieron los cuatro vampiros con sus manos convertidas en garras.

\- **¿Acaso tienes hambre?** \- el mas alto de todos sonrió revelando que tenía un par de colmillos que le daban un aspecto intimidante - **pues nosotros también estamos hambrientos** \- intento morderlo pero el joven hizo un rápido movimiento y le dio un tremendo golpe y el estomago sacandole el aire - **maldito** \- el vampiro quiso cortarle la cabeza con sus garras pero lo esquivo justo a tiempo, desgraciadamente los otros tres no se iban a quedar mirando por lo que tuvo que esquivar con gran agilidad toda una serie de golpes hasta entrar al local de comida en busca de algo con que defenderse.

\- **Va a la cocina... NO DEJEN QUE EMPUÑE NADA CON FILO!** \- los cuatro se metieron dentro del local mientras que la gente tomaba fotos pensando que se trataba de un espectáculo mas pero cerca de ahí un hombre de piel rojo claro y cabello marrón paseaba sin poder evitar notar a la gente alborotada alrededor del restaurante.

\- **Parece que algo interesante pasa en ese lugar** \- era Hard Knocker quien empezó a caminar lentamente sin la menos idea de lo que se iba a encontrar.

Flash y Twilight corrieron hasta quedar bien lejos de la zona de combate, entonces se detuvo mirando a todas partes mientras la joven respiraba agitadamente.

\- **No lo entiendo** \- dijo Twilight recuperando el aire - **¿donde estuviste todo este tiempo? la ultima ves que te vi fue cuando los militares te dieron una paliza.**

\- **No tengo tiempo para explicarte eso.**

**\- Flash ¿estas bien?** \- lo miro de frente y por un segundo noto un ligero brillo verde en sus ojos.

\- **Lo estoy, no te preocupes por mi, es por ti y tus amigas por quien tienes que preocuparte, están en peligro.**

**\- Lo se, pero tranquilo nos están ayudando.**

**\- A eso me refiero, no debes de confiar en esa gente.**

**\- ¿Por que lo dices?**

**\- Solo piénsalo Twilight, primero las investigan, luego aparecen en el momento indicado para salvarlas cuando bien pudieron haber evitado que las atraparan, y ahora se hacen pasar por sus aliados, eres inteligente Twi se que te das cuenta de lo que esta pasando** \- Twilight bajo la cabeza meditando, parte de lo que dijo era verdad y eso empezaba a generar dudas en la joven - **razona un poco, es el típico truco de causar un problema y luego arreglarlo, ¿como sabes que ellos no están aliados con los militares?**

**\- Frank Sutler fue asesinado, los militares ya no son una amenaza para nosotras.**

\- **Eso es lo que quieren que creas, Twilight tienes que confiar en mi, tengo que mantenerme escondido pero necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes hasta ahora de ellos, ¿donde se están escondiendo?** \- en ese momento un montón de lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Flash sin explicación alguna.

\- **Flash... ¿estas llorando?**

\- **Maldición** \- nuevamente sus ojos emitieron un leve brillo verde y las lagrimas no paraban de salir, algo se estaba resistiendo muy en el fondo del control mental de Crysalis - **no es nada, me pasa de ves en cuando, creo que son efectos del golpe que me dieron, no tengo mucho tiempo necesito que me di...** \- se quedo mudo y se sostenía la cabeza como si le doliera.

\- **Flash... FLASH! ¿Que te pasa?**

**\- ¡Nada!** \- agito la cabeza un par de veces - **dime rápido donde se esconden, así por lo menos podre comunicarme contigo.**

**\- Estamos en la vieja granja de la familia de Applejack, en serio ¿que te esta pasando?**

\- **Lo siento, tengo que irme, volveré a verte en otra ocasión y recuerda lo que te dije acerca de esa gente que dice estar de su lado** \- empezó a correr a gran velocidad dejando a Twilight con muchas dudas en la cabeza.

\- **No lo entiendo** \- empezó a caminar con la mirada baja - **ahora... ¿que se supone que tengo que hacer?**

A unas cuantas cuadras de la zona de combate un joven de piel gris y cabello negro caminaba por el trafico de gente anotando algunas cosas en su libreta, Cybrian Spear había salido a tomar algunos apuntes para su investigación sobre las similitudes entre ambos lados del espejo cosa que cada ves se le hacía mas difícil y se notaba en su aspecto que parecía estar mas cansado que se costumbre.

\- **"Definitivamente este día parece tener relación con la celebración del sol de verano de Equestria"** \- pensó para si mismo mientras caminaba por la multitud - **"lo extraño es que todavía no logro establecer un patrón cronológico entre los acontecimientos de ambos mundos, hay muchas cosas que no encajan, el único acontecimiento importante del que estoy informado sobre esta fecha fue el regreso de Nightmare Moon, el cual ya lo estamos sufriendo en carne propia, este es el problema de no tener la información correcta, para poder establecer un patrón mas coherente necesito tener todos los datos acerca de los acontecimientos ocurridos en Equestria antes de la invasión de la plaga, sin eso no puedo continuar con la investigación."** \- se sentó en una banca lanzando un corto suspiro - **parece que voy a tener que encontrar la forma de que Twilight escupa la información sobre su mundo, desgraciadamente con todo el desastre emocional que es puede que se resista a hablar de eso, tengo que pensar en algo... ¿que pasa?** \- saco su mecanismo de la armonía y noto que las manecillas giraban sin control alguno - **¿por que esta pasando esto de nuevo?**

\- **Son las 9:30 pm si te interesa saberlo ya que al parecer tu reloj no funciona** \- dijo una voz familiar para él provocando que levantara la vista al instante encontrándose con un joven de piel verde claro y cabello marrón que vestía un terno negro y anteojos oscuros, lo observaba con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se quitaba los lentes dejando ver sus curiosos ojos afilados - **¿no esperabas verme de nuevo no? "Reloj"** \- el joven de piel gris se lanzo a correr sin perder tiempo empujando a la gente mientras que Mind solo lo veía levantando una ceja y volviendo a ponerse los lentes oscuros - **pero que cobarde resulto ser.**

\- **Maldición** \- decía Cybrian para si mismo mientras corría por todo el lugar tratando de perder al vampiro, giro en un par de esquinas y luego se recostó sobre una pared completamente exhausto en un callejón vacío - **eso estuvo cerca.**

\- **Parece que todavía te falta hacer ejercicio** \- se dio la vuelta y al fondo del callejón Mind estaba recostado sobre la pared contraria con los brazos cruzados - **en serio Reloj, por lo menos sal a correr a las mañanas o algo, ni siquiera puedes lanzar un cuchillo con la fuerza suficiente como para atravesar un cuerpo.**

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

El joven de piel gris desenfundo una pistola de gran calibre y le pego tres tiros al vampiro que lo tiraron al piso de espaldas formando un charco de sangre.

\- **No se necesita fuerza para apretar un gatillo.**

\- **¿Por que siempre vas a la ofensiva?** \- para su decepción Mind se levanto como si nada mientras observaba el charco de sangre que se había formado - **joder, este traje es caro ¿sabes?**

\- **¿Como es que sigues vivo?** \- pregunto con la misma frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

\- **Bueno... ya no soy el mismo de antes, pero antes de que me vuelvas a disparar déjame decirte que no voy a matarte... al menos no por ahora** \- Cybrian entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza - **tu solo sígueme y no intentes nada raro, entonces las cosas saldrán bien para ambos** \- le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y camino fuera del callejón, Reloj tuvo que seguirlo ya que reconocía el hecho de que no tenía oportunidad de escapar, ya lo había intentado después de todo.

**(...)**

Dentro del restaurante vegetariano Swift libraba un mortal combate contra los cuatro vampiros que habían demostrado tener mucha mas fuerza que un humano normal sin embargo los movimientos del joven eran lo suficientemente rapidos como para no dejarlo atras, de todas formas sus energía se estaban agotando y sus atacantes no le daban tiempo de encontrar algo con que defenderse.

\- **Maldición** \- dijo Swift respirando agitadamente mientras de veía rodeado por los vampiros que sonreían de forma siniestra enseñándole sus colmillos - **esto se fue al diablo... si tan solo... tuviera... una maldita espada.**

\- **Se acabo el juego samurai** \- dijo uno de los vampiros apareciendo detrás suyo a una velocidad indescriptible, Swift se volteo solo para ver una garra afilada levantarse listo para decapitarlo - **¡MUERE INTRUSO!**

_**THUD!**_

Un silencio invadió todo el ambiente del local que estaba vacío ya que todas las personas habían huido al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo cuando Swift abrió los ojos noto que la garra del vampiro estaba siendo sostenida por una mano de color rojo claro.

\- **Cuando no metiéndote en problemas Ojos Rápidos** \- Hard Knocker había llegado justo a tiempo y sostenía al vampiro con una sola mano mientras que con la otra encendía un cigarrillo - **¿y ahora quienes son los enemigos?** \- de un rápido movimiento le aplico una llave al hombre de traje negro y lo lanzo contra una mesa destrozándola y dejándolo inconsciente al instante.

\- **Hard, escucha, estos tipos no son normales, tienen mucha mas fuerza y por alguna razón los mecanismos de la armonía no funcionan en un radio de cinco metros.**

**\- ¿Donde esta la Magia?**

**\- Me separe de ella un maldito segundo y todo se fue al diablo, tengo que ir a buscarla pero no puedo sacarme a estos infelices sin una jodida espada, son demasiado rápidos.**

\- **Yo me haré cargo de ellos** \- el hombre delgado apretó sus puños - **no necesito de un arma para pelear.**

\- **¿Y este quien es?** \- dijo otro vampiro mientras se quitaba los lentes negros - **¿otro extranjero?**

**\- ¿Acaso piensa que puede hacer algo contra nosotros completamente desarmado?**

**\- Swift** \- Hard dio un paso adelante y se puso al lado de la puerta - **ve por la Magia, si algo le llega a pasar la misión se irá al diablo, así que date prisa.**

\- **Ten cuidado** \- salio por la puerta pero antes de abandonar el local noto que había un cuchillo de cocina largo tirado en el piso, lo tomo y lo escondió en su chaqueta para luego correr a la salida.

\- **Haber que tan inteligente eres** \- dijo un vampiro mientras se quitaba los lentes y golpeaba una columna de concreto destrozándola sin ningún problema - **¿ves lo que le paso a esa columna? es lo que te va a pasar a ti, sin tu reloj de bolsillo no eres mas que un insecto.**

\- **¿En serio?** \- Hard sonrió con la mitad del rostro y empezó a caminar lateralmente, luego levanto los brazos y se puso en posición de combate - **por que mejor no probamos en ves de suponer.**

\- **He visto esa postura antes** \- dijo un vampiro de cabello color blanco mientras daba un paso al frente - **es de kung Fu ¿no es así?, que divertido, yo también soy un experto en el tema** \- se quito la parte superior del terno y levanto los brazos en la misma posición que Hard - **ustedes no se metan, esta es mi presa.**

Los dos se lanzaron al combate, la velocidad del vampiro era increíble a pesar de su gran masa muscular pero Hard no se quedaba atrás hasta que una patada paso a milímetros de darle en la cabeza quitandole el cigarro de la boca, entonces lo tomo de la pierna y lo lanzo contra la pared pero el vampiro de cabello blanco se puso de pie antes de caer y se impulso lanzando una patada voladora que fue bloqueada por poco por el extranjero que luego se lanzo hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una patada directo a la quijada de su oponente logrando derivarlo, sin perder tiempo se impulso y le aplico una llave rompiéndole el cuello quedando así fuera de combate.

\- **¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?** \- dijo el hombre de piel roja y chaqueta negra pero los otros dos vampiros restantes se reían a carcajadas - **¿de que se ríen?** \- para su sorpresa al darse la vuelta el vampiro de cabello blanco se levanto y se acomodaba el cuello roto quedando como nuevo - **no es posible.**

\- **¿Ahora lo entiendes? No tienes oportunidad contra nosotros, eres solo un humano sin tu magia, estas perdido.**

**\- JAJAJAJA!** \- ahora era Hard quien reía llevándose una mano a la frente.

\- **¿Te ríes?**

**\- Se volvió loco** \- dijo el otro vampiro que había quedado inconsciente levantándose, ahora Hard estaba rodeado por cuatro oponentes.

\- **Tus ultimas palabras extranjero.**

\- **Muy bien** \- dijo Hard manteniendo la sonrisa mientras encendía otro cigarro - **veo que ustedes son raros** \- los vampiros empezaron a rodearlo al mismo tiempo que sacaban sus colmillos - **pero el problema... es que yo también soy raro** \- los ojos de Hard se pusieron de un tono rojizo mientras lanzaba el humo del cigarro.

Mientras tanto en un valle ubicado a varios kilómetros de distancia una joven de cabello color arcoiris libraba una batalla bastante desmedida contra una fuerza desconocida, Rainbow Dash en su nueva forma de combate no paraba de lanzar ráfagas de viendo cortante con sus alas al genio Discord quien evitaba todos sus ataques de distintas formas sin ningún esfuerzo haciendo parecer que estaba jugando.

\- **No puede ser** \- dijo Blue ayudando a levantarse a su hermano mientras los dos veían la intensa batalla aérea - **ese genio es mas fuerte que Rainbow con su elemento de la armonía, ¿que va a pasar ahora?**

\- **No se pero yo no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados después de lo que me hizo** \- Phoenix corrió hasta alcanzar su maleta y saco una ametralladora - **¡OYE GENIO!** \- en el aire Rainbow respiraba agitadamente cansada de lanzar ataques en vano mientras que Discord solo flotaba como si estuviera echado sobre una cama con un antifaz con estrellas puesto mientras que Rainbow parecía no poder continuar mas.

\- **¿Y ahora que?** \- dijo quitándose el antifaz y bajando la mirada para ver al hombre de cabello gris que le apuntaba con el arma.

\- **¡ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL PLOMO INFELIZ! PORQUE VAS A QUEDAR LLENO DE AGUJEROS** \- empezó a disparar a discreción y con gran puntería pero el genio de piel gris se teletransportaba indefinidas veces esquivando todas las rondas de balas hasta que apareció al lado de Phoenix y con solo chasquear los dedos su ametralladora se convirtió en un enorme pez que le dio una cachetada con su cola antes de desaparecer.

\- **Parece que todavía no te has dado cuenta contra que te estas enfrentando... AHHHH!** \- en menos de un segundo todo su cuerpo cayo al piso ensangrentado y lleno de hoyos de bala.

\- **Se termino** \- dijo Blue quien también sostenía una ametralladora y estaba parada justo detrás del genio, Rainbow bajo lentamente con varios cortes en su cuerpo y el cabello desarreglado.

\- **Lo admito chicos** \- dijo mientras sus alas desaparecían y se quitaba el elemento de la Lealtad volviendo a su forma original - **este tipo me supera y por mucho, pero su plan fue asombroso.**

\- **¿Esta muerto verdad?** \- el hombre le dio unas cuantas patadas pero la sangre del piso lo tomo del pie y lo enterró bajo tierra dejando solo la cabeza al descubierto - **maldición.**

\- **No es posible** \- el genio Discord se levanto con los brazos en cruz mientras una música tenebrosa sonaba de la nada y un rayo caía dándole una aire espeluznante, pero en cuestión de un segundo todo desapareció y empezó a matarse la risa.

\- **Me encanta hacer eso, ustedes son tan ingenuos pero en fin** \- volvió a tomar una actitud seria mientras hacía levitar la maleta con los elementos y tomaba también el de Rainbow Dash.

\- **NO!** \- Rainbow trato de detenerlo pero el genio lanzo una ráfaga de viento que congelo la mitad de su cuerpo inmovilizándola - **devuél...velos** \- Blue quiso volver a dispararle pero su arma se convirtió en cadenas que la amarraron y la dejaron tirada en el piso.

\- **Lo siento niños** \- dijo Discord mientras habría el maletín con su magia y hacía levitar los elementos de la armonía en frente suyo - **pero estos artefactos son un peligro para mi gente, así que supongo que ya saben lo que voy a hacer JAJAJAJA!** \- tomo la corona de la magia y empezó a mirar su reflejo en ella pero la gema en forma de estrella empezó a brillar - **¿que es esto? AHHHHHH!** \- los ojos del genio se tornaron blancos y toda una serie de recuerdos extraños de otra vida empezaron a invadir su memoria, eran recuerdos en primera persona en los que podía ver escenas de otro mundo, primero algo relacionado con dos alicornios que lo enfrentaban, luego a él mismo corrompiendo a un grupo de ponis y finalmente el de una pegaso amarilla que le ofrecía su amistad, todos esos recuerdos entraban en la mente del genio confundiendolo, pero el ultimo fue el mas extraño, estaba frente a una figura equina encapuchada que sostenía seis gemas de distintos colores y formas y las hacía levitar a su alrededor, el recuerdo de una charla vino a su mente.

**Flashback:**

\- **Finalmente te atrape** \- escuchaba su propia voz en el recuerdo hablarle al extraño poni encapuchado, los dos estaban en medio de una tormenta de nieve y a kilómetros de distancia se podía ver un gran campo de fuerza que protegía una ciudad, estaban mas allá del imperio de cristal - **¿quien eres?** \- le preguntaba de forma amenazante - **¿por que intentaste robar el corazón de cristal y** **como arrancaste los elementos del árbol de la armonía? ¿para que los quieres?**

\- **No es importante saber quien soy** \- respondió el extraño poni dando un paso al frente al mismo tiempo que un poco de barba se podía ver debajo de la capucha dando a entender que era mayor de edad - **este mundo esta cambiando y lo va a seguir haciendo, en unos meses una plaga de otra dimensión va a invadir todo este lugar y el único que puede hacer algo para detenerlo eres tu.**

\- **¿Que quieres decir con que esta cambiando? ¿De que plaga hablas?**

\- **Realmente lamento tener que hacerte esto, pero no puedo permitir que interfieras, algún día comprenderás que hay batallas que no pueden ganarse pero con algunos sacrificios tal ves el daño pueda reducirse** \- las gemas empezaron a girar a mayor velocidad.

\- **¿Sabes usar los elementos de la armonía?... ¿como es posible?**

\- **La historia se tuerce, el destino canta y baila al compás de la creación y grita a los cuatro vientos ¡ARMONÍA QUEBRADA!** \- un rayo de los colores del arcoiris salio despedido del cuerpo del poni - **¡ARMONÍA QUEBRADA!**

\- **NOOOOOOOO!** \- Discord sintió como todo su cuerpo se iba convirtiendo en piedra pero antes de que el recuerdo se perdiera pudo escuchar las palabras del extraño.

\- **Realmente lo siento tanto,** **si tan solo hubiera otra forma de arreglar esto** \- el poni empezó a caminar lentamente hasta quedar en frente de Discord quien podía escucharlo pero no podía moverse - **pero este mundo ya esta maldito desde hace mucho tiempo y no hará mas que seguir cambiando para mal, ustedes ya no necesitan los elementos pero hay otro mundo que todavía tiene salvación con su poder, desgraciadamente los planes van a tener que retrazarse ya que no pude robar el Corazón de Cristal pero ya encontrare la forma de arreglarlo, primero tengo que terminar mi trabajo en este lugar y luego voy a tener que buscar la forma de que los elementos pasen a través del espejo, tal ves tenga que alterar algunos recuerdos -** lanzo un corto suspiro mientras guardaba las gemas en sus alforjas y se fue quitando la capucha poco a poco **\- la historia se tuerce y cualquier resistencia solo hará que "eso" se enoje mas, entonces no tendrá piedad y cualquier oportunidad de detenerlo se ira al olvido, realmente lamento hacerte esto, después de todo tu eres...** \- el poni se quito la capucha por completo pero antes de que Discord pudiera distinguir su rostro y que pudiera completar la frase el recuerdo termino.

**Fin Flashback.**

El genio se retorcía en el piso agarrándose la cabeza mientras gritaba, las cadenas que sostenían a Blue y el hielo que contenía a Rainbow desaparecieron, las dos se pusieron en guardia pero no podían evitar sentirse confundidas al ver el estado de su oponente.

\- **¿Que le pasa?** \- pregunto la joven de piel blanca mientras le apuntaba con su arma.

\- **Es como si estuviera sufriendo.**

\- **AHHHHHHH! ¡ARMONÍA QUEBRADA!** \- gritaba el genio mientras se agarraba la cabeza - **EL LIBRO DE CUENTOS, NADA PUEDE DETENERLO, NO HAY SALIDA, NO HAY ESPERANZAS, LA HISTORIA SE TUERCE, EL DESTINO CANTA Y BAILA, CUENTA REGRESIVA... CUENTA REGRESIVA** \- continuaba gritando hasta que poco a poco el brillo de sus ojos se fue apagando poco a poco y se quedo mirando el cielo arrodillado - **no hay paz, no hay armonía** \- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos que aun mantenían un poco de ese brillo blanco - **ni siquiera después de la muerte estamos a salvo de su poder... nada puede detenerlo** \- se fue quedando dormido poco a poco - **"eso" es inevitable** \- cayo completamente dormido a lo que las dos jovenes se acercaron muy sigilosamente para comprobar que estaba inconsciente.

\- **¿Se quedo dormido?**

\- **No lo se** \- de repente el genio empezó a roncar de forma muy ruidosa - **si... esta dormido.**

\- **¿Que fue todo eso que dijo?**

**\- Ni idea pero no es importante** **ahora, saquemos a tu hermano y vamonos de aquí antes de que despierte** \- las dos liberaron a Phoenix que estaba enterrado, tomaron los elementos y sus cosas y se alejaron dejando el durmiente genio.

En la ciudad la gente huía despavorida de una calle en particular, toda una cuadra estaba llena de cadáveres de tipos que vestían terno y lentes negros algunos de ellos llevaban armas de fuego, un total de 14 vampiros habían sido asesinados brutalmente por un joven de cabello castaño que sostenía un cuchillo largo ensangrentado, el ultimo enemigo en pie temblaba mientras veía a Swift acercarse cuchillo en mano y con una mirada endemoniada por la ira.

\- **Maldita sea, esto no es un humano es un demonio** \- dijo el ultimo vampiro quitándose los lentes y levantando su arma mientras Swift caminaba lentamente y agitaba el cuchillo limpiando la sangre que había en este pasando al lado de todos los cuerpos de los cuales algunos estaban decapitados y otros desmembrados - **MUERE!** \- fueron las ultimas palabras del vampiro al levantar su arma para dispararle pero a una velocidad increíble el implacable samurai le voló la cabeza manchado su rostro con la sangre de su oponente, entonces dejo caer el cuchillo y luego se paso la mano por el rostro limpiando la sangre en sus ojos, apenas soltó el arma su mirada cambio por completo a una llena de preocupación, levanto la vista al frente viendo que estaba completamente solo.

\- **Twilight** \- dijo casi en un susurro mientras se lanzaba a correr por la calle una ves mas, girando de esquina a esquina tratando de ubicar su objetivo entre la gente - **TWILIGHT!** \- gritaba llamando la atención de todos los que lo veían correr y al cabo de unos minutos encontró a la joven caminando con la mirada baja hasta que escucho sus gritos, Swift corrió hasta quedar en frente suyo y la tomo de los hombros revisando que no tuviera ninguna herida cosa que la sorprendió un poco.

\- **¿Swift? ¿Que te pasa?** \- noto la preocupación del extranjero y también vio que tenía un corte profundo en el pecho - **¿estas herido?**

\- **Estas a salvo, maldita sea gracias a Dios estas a salvo** \- se limpio unas cuantas lagrimas de los ojos con la manga de su chaqueta, su mirada ahora era irreconocible en comparación con lo que era minutos atrás mientras empuñaba el arma blanca, Twilight se quedo observándolo un tanto confundida, no sabía que pensar, las palabras de Flash tenían mucho sentido para su lógica pero ver al joven en ese estado de preocupación solo por haberse separado unos minutos hacía de su mente un caos total - **tenemos que irnos y rápido, nos están buscando.**

**\- ¿Quienes?**

\- **Los tipos de la mansión** \- el rostro de Twilight cambio a uno de terror y en tan solo un instante todas las otras dudas pasaron a un segundo plano - **tranquila, Hard también esta aquí pero tenemos que movernos rápido** \- los dos empezaron a correr rumbo al estacionamiento donde guardaban el auto de Night Song, una ves que retiraron el auto y lo pusieron en marcha pasaron al lado del restaurante para buscar a Hard pero para su sorpresa lo único que encontraron fue un montón de camiones de bomberos y el sitio en llamas, aparentemente hubo una explosión y habían varios cuerpos calcinados rodeando el lugar, cuatro en total.

\- **¿Que ocurrió aquí?** \- pregunto Twilight viendo el alboroto y a un grupo de personas hablar con las autoridades.

\- **No lo se, pero algo es seguro, Hard esta bien, ahora vamonos de aquí antes de que aparezcan mas de esos tipos raros** \- puso marcha atrás y luego se alejaron camino de regreso a la granja, ya estaba bastante oscuro y era un viaje largo.

**(...)**

Mientras tanto Cybrian Spear y Mind caminaban por los alrededores ignorando el alboroto mientras la gente corría en distintas direcciones hablando de lo ocurrido recientemente, al pasar al lado de un local el joven de piel gris se fijo en su reflejo pero noto que Mind no se reflejaba en el vidrio.

\- **¿Por que no te reflejas en los espejos?** \- pregunto Reloj con su característica frialdad.

\- **Como te dije antes ya no soy el mismo, he cambiado** \- contesto con una sonrisa confiada al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los lentes negros pero esta ves sus ojos eran comunes y corrientes.

\- **¿A que te refieres?**

**\- ¿Alguna ves has escuchado leyendas de vampiros?**

**\- Millones... espera -** se llevo una mano a la frente **\- ahora lo entiendo, los reflejos demoníacos, las extrañas frecuencias, la contaminación psicológica, la contraparte de Nightmare Moon en este mundo, ¿como no se me ocurrió antes?**

**\- ¿Contraparte?... Como sea, todas las leyendas tienen un origen desde el pasado pero con el paso del tiempo las historias se tuercen y pierden sentido, nosotros somos el origen de esas leyendas pero a diferencia de lo que dicen los cuentos para empezar no le tememos a la luz del sol simplemente nos desagrada.**

**\- ¿Y se alimentan de sangre humana?**

**\- Solo para curar nuestras heridas aunque algunos lo hacen porque les gusta el sabor de la sangre, principalmente se debe a que el virus en su forma material reside en nuestra sangre por lo tanto lo mejor es conservarla.**

**\- La infección... ahora lo entiendo, pero eso no explica tu anterior conducta.**

**\- En la primera etapa al cerebro humano le cuesta asimilar toda la maldad que carga la contaminación, lo que lleva a despertar nuestros mas bajos instintos ya sean físicos o emocionales, lo que paso con Fluttershy y todos los desafortunados que cayeron en el refugio fue solo un... accidente.**

**\- ¿Accidente? La embarazaste y a los demás los mataste brutalmente.**

**\- No empieces con eso, volviendo a lo que quería hablarte...** **¿sabes que sabe mejor que la sangre?... la información** \- Cybrian entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

\- **Entiendo tu punto, ¿y que te hace pensar que te voy a dar información?**

**\- Para empezar porque puedo matarte en un segundo y sin ningún problema.**

**\- No me interesa morir, es mas, me harías un favor.**

**\- Por alguna razón supuse que responderías eso así que probemos con algo distinto** \- se detuvo y miro a Reloj directo a los ojos, entonces su mirada cambio y volvió a tener las pupilas afiladas que caracterizaba al resto de los vampiros - **te recuerdo que se donde viven tu y tus amigos, podría decirle eso a Nightmare y en menos de un segundo tendrían a todo un ejercito de vampiros en la puerta de su casa, ¿quieres eso o prefieres compartir un poco de información?**

**\- ¿Que quieres saber?**

**\- Sabía que eras inteligente en el fondo** \- sus ojos volvieron a ser normales - **para empezar hay algo que me da curiosidad... ¿quienes son ustedes? ¿de donde vienen? ¿porque sirven a una causa ajena? ¿quien se los pidió?**

**\- Demasiadas preguntas pero tratare de ser concreto, ¿quienes somos? Somos la orden de los Cuentistas ¿de donde venimos? de aquí no, explicártelo me tomaría toda la noche así que olvídalo, ¿por que servimos? porque es nuestra misión y punto ¿quien nos lo pidió? no tengo la mas puta idea, simplemente lo hacemos.**

\- **Tal ves te gustaría explicarte un poco mejor.**

**\- Mira todos nosotros estamos bien muertos y olvidados, fuimos traídos de vuelta a la vida de una forma que desconozco por completo, no nos afecta el paso del tiempo pero si podemos morir por heridas o enfermedades, nuestro trabajo es mantener un orden entre las tierras a las que somos enviados, no me hagas entrar en detalles acerca de eso te aseguro que no vas a entender un carajo, ¿queremos hacerlo? personalmente no, estoy harto, anda a preguntarle a los demás si les gusta su trabajo.**

**\- Entonces no son mas que un grupo de perros de guerra a los que mandan a morir en combate, que lastima dan, son patéticos.**

\- **¿Y que hay de ustedes los vampiros? También sirven a una reina y no les importa si se mueren todos para satisfacer sus necesidades.**

**\- Dos cosas, para empezar yo no soy el perro de nadie, y segundo, nosotros no somos piezas "baratas".**

**\- ¿A que te refieres con piezas "baratas"?**

\- **Una vida es importante y valiosa por ser única, si ustedes ya han muerto y los han sacado de sus tumbas con alguna magia extraña sus vidas son "baratas" ¿me explico?**

**\- Para empezar solo podemos regresar de la muerte una sola ves y únicamente para servir a la orden y usando estos cuerpos raros que no envejecen, dudo que exista alguna forma de resucitar a alguien cuantas veces quieran, si eso fuera posible la orden no se molestaría en reclutar nuevos miembros, simplemente los traería de regreso una y otra ves.**

\- **Aun así no son mas que piezas intercambiables, ¿quien sabe? seguramente los hechiceros que los traen de vuelta respetan el hecho de que una vida no se puede tratar como un yoyo que va y viene, ¿lo ves? vidas "baratas".**

**\- Para ya con eso, ¿y a ti que es lo que te hace distinto de los demás vampiros?**

**\- Supongo que soy mas inteligente que el resto.**

**\- Es eso, o tal ves todavía queda algo del viejo Mind dentro tuyo** \- el joven de piel verde claro entrecerró los ojos en señal de fastidio - **míralo desde mi punto de vista, el poder es lo que te da seguridad y tu eras muy inseguro si mas no recuerdo así que decidiste aceptar a la oscuridad de la infección a cambio de esa "seguridad", por eso actúas de esta forma ahora pero seguramente en el fondo aun te sientes inseguro de tu decisión y es por eso que puedes revelarte a diferencia de los demás, ¿y sabes porque es eso?** \- acerco su rostro al de Mind que lo miraba seriamente - **aun tienes emociones, tratas de ocultarlo y hacer como que no te importa pero lo veo en tus ojos, tarde o temprano esas emociones van a salir y veras que las cosas que parecen no importarte ahora mismo te van a torturar como nunca.**

\- **Mira quien lo dice** \- volvió a sonreír enseñando sus colmillos - **ya que tanto te gusta hacerte el listo analizando a los demás permiteme hacer lo mismo contigo** \- sus ojos volvieron a ser afilados - **eres alguien frío, eso lo tengo bien claro a tal punto que no te importa ni tu propia vida, hasta ahí esta todo bien porque la verdad es que no creo que a nadie mas le importe pero cuando se trata de trabajar en equipo te pierdes y te aíslas, tratas de resolver todo por tu cuenta y cada ves te enredas mas, aparentemente no te das cuenta de que si tu decides tomar tu propia senda y perderte en ella los demás siguen avanzando juntos, unidos, lo cual te deja completamente solo ¿y sabes que es lo peor de todo?** \- se quedaron un segundo en silencio - **que no te importa, por lo tanto jamas vas a corregirlo, no importa cuanto éxito tengas con ese sistema todo será nulo y vacío como tu mismo ya que no podrás compartirlo con nadie porque estas solo** \- movió su cabeza en negación un par de veces - **¿y dices que yo doy lastima?** \- se puso los lentes oscuros de vuelta - **¿sabes algo? antes creía que eras una amenaza por tu intelecto y entonces tal ves tendría que matarte... pero la verdad es que no vales la pena, no eres nada** \- se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria.

\- **¿Que fue todo eso? ¿Acaso estabas intentando enseñarme algo o simplemente te cabreo todo lo que te dije?** \- grito el joven de piel gris tratando de llamar su atención.

\- **Piensa lo que quieras** \- respondió Mind sin darse la vuelta, al contrario hizo un gesto con su mano en señal de despedida - **no voy a discutir con una vida que ya perdió su valor y que se puede cambiar como un repuesto de relojería... adiós "Reloj"** \- se fue alejando poco a poco, cruzo la pista y un auto paso detrás suyo a gran velocidad pero cuando termino de pasar ya no había rastro de Mind en ese lugar.

El joven de piel gris se quedo mirando inexpresivo el lugar donde antes estaba parado Mind por unos segundos, luego bajo la mirada dándose la media vuelta dispuesto a regresar a casa con el resto de su equipo.

Eran ya las 10 de la noche en el mundo humano, en otra ciudad bastante alejada y mucho mas grande un hombre de piel crema caminaba de regreso a casa acompañado por un joven de piel blanca y cabello rubio, Pierce Cross y Rev Drums volvían a casa después de un largo día de entrevistas ya que estuvieron tratando de saber si alguien logró conocer mas de cerca a Vic Raff el fallecido Mislead Appear en los días que vivió allí pero en una ciudad tan grande era una misión casi imposible, no obtuvieron ningún resultado.

\- **Otro día perdido** \- dijo Rev mientras subía las escaleras de mala gana.

\- **Te quejas demasiado para ser alguien de tu edad** \- contesto Pierce sacando las llaves de su departamento pero al entrar se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa - **¿que demonios?**

\- **¿Que pasa?...** \- el departamento estaba completamente desordenado, habían cosas tiradas por todas partes, cajones abiertos y cosas movidas de su lugar - **¿acaso nos robaron?**

\- **Quédate aquí** \- Pierce saco un arma y entro sigilosamente, inspecciono todas las habitaciones pero no había rastro del ladrón - **sea quien sea huyo y no parece haberse llevado nada, es como si hubiera estado buscando algo.**

\- **Maldición** \- grito Rev sacando las cosas de un cajón.

\- **¿Que haces?**

**\- No lo encuentro, maldita sea.**

**\- ¿Que no encuentras?**

\- **La foto de mi madre, la única que tengo, la deje aquí** \- Rev Drums revisaba cajón por cajón hasta que vio la pequeña fotografía tirada detrás de la mesa - **aquí esta** \- dijo aliviado mientras que Pierce se acercaba a verla, era la foto de una mujer de piel blanca y cabello azul claro.

\- **¿Esa es tu madre?** \- se dio cuenta que había algo escrito al pie de la fotografía en letras pequeñas - **"para mi pequeño sangre azul" ¿que es eso?** \- lanzo una pequeña carcajada provocando que Rev se avergonzara.

\- **Es solo un apodo... deja de reírte idiota.**

\- **Lo lamento, pero es tierno cuando una madre le pone apodos a sus hijos.**

\- **Lo que pasa es que la foto venía adjunta a un regalo, aun lo recuerdo** \- bajo la mirada apenado - **fue cuando me regalo mi primera guitarra eléctrica, debo de haber tenido unos ocho años, ella siempre me decía Blue Blood, pequeño Blue Blood, un día se le dio por llamarme así y siempre lo hizo hasta que... se fue.**

\- **Lo lamento, debe de haber sido una gran persona.**

**\- Lo fue, desgraciadamente yo no me parezco en nada a ella** \- guardo la fotografía en su bolsillo y los dos empezaron a caminar por el departamento.

\- **Vamos, no seas tan duro contigo mismo** \- en ese momento los ojos de Pierce se abrieron como platos y salio corriendo de vuelta a la sala.

\- **¿Que pasa ahora?**

**\- EL LIBRO!**

\- **Cierto** \- Rev se llevo una mano a la cara - **lo había olvidado** \- los dos abrieron el armario donde lo habían guardado pero el extraño libro ya no estaba ahí.

\- **No puede ser, se lo llevaron.**

**\- No lo creo** \- le dio una palmada para llamar su atención y luego apunto con su dedo a una de las mesas de la cocina, el libro estaba abierto sobre la mesa y un vaso de agua a medio tomar estaba al frente - **parece que quien entro solo quería darle un vistazo.**

\- **No tiene sentido, es ridículo** \- caminaron hasta la cocina y se dieron cuenta que la pagina en la que se encontraba abierto estaba en blanco - **¿asaltar un casa y tirar todo solo para pegarle un ojo al libro y luego dejarlo? ¿quien haría algo como esto?**

\- **No tengo idea, tu eres el detective** \- sostuvo el vaso de agua y se lo tomo de a pocos.

\- **Tal ves haya sido alguien que sabía de que se trataba, esto solo me genera mas preguntas, por cierto Rev... esa agua puede estar envenenada** \- el joven escupió todo a un lado asustado mientras se limpiaba la lengua - solo estoy bromeando.

\- **Idiota, ahora supongo que tenemos que limpiar todo esto.**

\- **No será necesario voy a llamar a alguien, nosotros o por lo menos yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer** \- empezó a revisar cada rincón de la habitación buscando evidencias.

\- **¿Que haces?**

**\- Quien sea que haya entrado parece ser bastante descuidado por la forma en que dejo las cosas, naturalmente siempre se les olvida algo y estoy tratando de encontrarlo** \- entonces su atención se centro en un tacho de basura - **¿que es esto?** \- dentro de la bolsa había un broche con la insignia de un eclipse tallado, aparentemente la habían tirado a propósito.

\- **Reconozco eso, es la insignia que llevaba el hombre enmascarado que hacía tratos con mi padre... espera** \- se llevo una mano a la barbilla - **eso quiere decir que...**

\- **Lo se** \- Pierce se quedo mirando la insignia entrecerrando los ojos - **el cuarto Mislead Appear estuvo aquí.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tema de cierre: Safe and Soud - Taylor Swift (sub español)  
/watch?v=_CxynCsVh-k**


	37. Heridas que nunca cierran

**NA: Hay una pregunta entre los comentarios que me gustaría responder en general para no confundir a los lectores. La idea de que Mind tuviera dos personalidades separadas la descarte hace poco lo que nos deja a Mind y su nueva personalidad como el producto final de la infección de Nightmare en ese lado del espejo. Sin mas que decir les dejo con este nuevo capitulo con mas revelaciones y por supuesto cada ves mas conflictos emocionales que ya deben de estar acostumbrados a ver en este tipo de historias.**

**"No solo es imposible ignorar el pasado, también lo es enterrarlo, todo aquello que creemos haber olvidado y enterrado va cavando poco a poco entre nuestros recuerdos hasta salir a la superficie, la idea contradictoria de buscar aquello que nosotros mismos decidimos olvidar nace de una necesidad innata por encontrar la verdad."**

**35\. Heridas que nunca cierran.**

Tres días pasaron después del atentado en la ciudad, hecho que se expandió por todos los medios locales pero la identidad de las victimas fue cubierta misteriosamente quedando sepultado en el olvido como un asesinato mas para rellenar las caras de los diarios. Ahora eran las 9 de la mañana y en la casa de los extranjeros una joven de piel rojo claro y cabello rubio ondulado hablaba por teléfono mientras escribía algunas cosas frente a la computadora ubicada en la sala, detrás suyo sentado en el sofá estaba un joven de piel gris y cabello negro cruzado de brazos mirando al frente pensativo.

\- **¿Están seguros que esta todo bien?** \- pregunto Grace sosteniendo el celular con su hombro mientras escribía - **si quieren puedo enviar a Hard o a Blaze... las cosas han estado muy tranquilas por aquí... no te preocupes Swift tengo todo cubierto** \- en el monitor se podían ver varias ventanas abiertas con la vista de distintas cámaras de seguridad que enfocaban los puntos de la ciudad - **e instalado un programa de reconocimiento visual que me va a informar si algo raro aparece, hasta el momento sabemos que esos tipos de traje negro no conocen nuestra ubicación si no ya nos habrían atacado hace mucho... de acuerdo estaremos en contacto** \- colgó el teléfono y continuo con su trabajo pero una sensación incomoda llamo su atención, lentamente se quito los audífonos y al girar la cabeza noto que Cybrian Spear la estaba mirando con los brazos cruzados y la vista perdida sentado en el sofá - **oye... ¿que tanto me miras?** \- no obtuvo ninguna respuesta - **¿hola?** \- empezó a chasquear los dedos - **¡tierra a Reloj! ¿me escuchas?** \- tomo lentamente una goma de borrar que había en su escritorio y con un pequeño movimiento de los dedos se la lanzo directo a la frente provocando que el joven parpadeara.

\- **¿Me hablabas?** \- respondió con la misma expresión de siempre.

\- **Desde hace un rato, ¿en que estabas pensando? es como si te hubieras ido, es raro** \- entrecerró los ojos - **mas de lo normal.**

\- **Solo estaba analizando cierta información que me molesta desde hace unos días** \- se llevo una mano a la frente - **estoy tan cansado.**

\- **Y estas empezando a contagiarme tu cansancio con eso** \- volvió a ponerse los auriculares y se giro para escribir en la computadora - **si te interesa saberlo Swift y Light se encuentran bien, dicen que nada raro a pasado en la granja así que por el momento no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos** \- pasaron unos cuantos segundos y no respondía - **oye... por lo menos responde... ¿otra ves te fuiste?** \- se giro de vuelta pero esta ves se encontró con el joven parado a solo un metro de distancia de su posición con las manos en los bolsillos - **hey... asustas con eso, a veces pareces un fantasma.**

**\- Tenemos que ir con las portadoras.**

**\- ¿Que?**

**\- Prepara tus cosas y avísale a Resplandor Crepuscular y a Voz del Fuego, salimos en 10 minutos** \- se dio la media vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras.

\- **¡Espera! ¿Acaso sabes como vamos a ir?**

**\- Pedí un taxi... repito, llegara en 10 minutos** \- respondió mientras subía las escaleras.

\- **¿Ya lo habías decidido antes?**

**\- 9 minutos** \- esta ves se escucho su voz ya desde el segundo piso.

\- **¡Otra ves tomando decisiones sin avisar!** \- se quito los audífonos y lanzo un corto suspiro - **no hay caso** \- se levanto de su asiento dejando el programa instalado y empezó a subir las escaleras.

**(...)**

Pasaron dos horas en total, ya estaban los dos en un taxi por la inmensa carretera, les costo salir de la ciudad a causa del trafico y aun les quedaba mucho tiempo de camino, Grace miraba por la ventana el campo abierto a la distancia se podía ver el bosque donde estaba ubicada la mansión de Luna, esa idea le causo fastidio así que se recostó sobre su asiento al igual que su compañero que no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el viaje mas que para decirle al conductor a donde iban.

\- **Necesito tu ayuda en algo** \- dijo finalmente el joven gris sin apartar la vista del frente.

\- **¿Que?** \- Grace se mostró sorprendido por eso, giro para verlo un tanto extrañada.

\- **Que hay algo que necesito que hagas.**

\- **¿Lo dices en serio? Creí que trabajabas solo.**

\- **Me dijeron que en equipo las cosas se solucionan mas rápido, no tengo idea de que tan cierto sea eso pero quiero terminar con esto de una ves por todas, me tiene harto así que necesito tu ayuda.**

**\- ¿Desde cuando aceptas consejos de los demás?... olvídalo ¿que quieres que haga?**

\- **Quiero que Twilight Sparkle escupa todo lo que sabe acerca de los elementos de la armonía, Nightmare Moon y la plaga que arraso con Equestria,** **necesito que ella hable ya que Sunset Shimmer abandono ese mundo antes de la misteriosa invasión, para eso es necesario que reviva sus recuerdos mas dolorosos y evidentemente no va a soltarlos tan fácilmente, en el peor de los casos tal ves tengamos que entrar en su mente como lo hiciste con Ojos Rápidos, yo todavía no domino ese hechizo es demasiado avanzado.**

\- **Ya veo** \- desvió la mirada - **lo siento Reloj, pero no puedo ayudarte con eso.**

**\- ¿Hay algún motivo en especial?**

\- **Tal ves tu seas indiferente a las emociones pero yo no lo veo así, no puedes obligar a alguien a revivir sus recuerdos mas dolorosos como lo que le costo a ella ver perder a cada uno de sus seres queridos y mucho menos invadir su mente con magia sin su consentimiento, lo siento, simplemente no puedo hacerlo.**

**\- Como quieras, supongo que la próxima ves debo considerar a alguien que no se complique cuando se trata de recuerdos pasados** \- se recostó sobre su asiento cruzado de brazos mirando a través de la ventana.

\- **Eso lo dices porque tu no tienes pasado ¿no es así?**

**\- ¿Quien te dijo eso?**

**\- Light.**

**\- ¿Luz entre la Oscuridad te hablo de mi?**

**\- De las 12 horas que pasábamos juntos cinco se las pasaba hablando de ti** \- sonrió un poco - **a veces da ganas de buscarle un interruptor de apagado pero es divertido como cuenta las cosas, me dijo que eras un poni terrestre de Equestria como Hard y yo pero que por alguna razón perdiste toda tu memoria, entonces empezaste a trabajar en una relojería hasta el día de tu muerte en el que te reclutaron para la orden, supongo que por eso te ganaste el apodo de "Reloj".**

\- **Por lo menos no torció tanto la historia, y el apodo de Reloj me lo gane por otra cosa que desconozco por completo y la verdad ni me importa.**

**\- ¿En serio no te importa saber algo de tu pasado?**

**\- No me interesa en lo mas mínimo, solo quiero terminar rápido con mi trabajo.**

**\- Hay algo que no entiendo, a todos nosotros se nos dio la oportunidad de escoger entre la vida y la muerte, si estas tan cansado de vivir ¿por que elegiste formar parte de la orden?**

**\- Porque fui estúpido** \- se acomodo en su asiento cruzando aun mas los brazos tratando de dormir - **hay cosas que no se porque hago, simplemente lo hago.**

\- **¿Formar parte de la orden fue una de ellas?**

**\- No, yo se perfectamente porque acepte entrar, lo que no se es porque diablos tuve que prometer algo que no podía ni tenía ganas de cumplir... ni las tengo.**

\- **¿Que prometiste?**

\- **Estoy cansado** \- su voz se fue apagando - **muy cansado** \- se quedo dormido dejando a Grace un tanto confundida, solo se limito a suspirar y volver a mirar por la ventana.

Llegó el mediodía, en otra ciudad bastante alejada un hombre de piel crema estaba sentado frente a su escritorio en su departamento con varias hojas regadas por todo el lugar, Pierce Cross estaba estudiando el cuaderno de notas de Counter Clash, el mismo prisionero que le entrego el misterioso libro que se escribe solo, en su cuaderno de notas se podía ver cosas muy raras como imágenes de criaturas mitológicas junto con varios símbolos y escritos extraños sin interpretación alguna aparente, ahora su atención se centraba en la foto de una sombra humanoide con alas y gigantescos colmillos que ocupaban mas de la mitad de su rostro.

\- **Todavía no logro entender de donde saco todo esto Counter Clash** \- dijo para si mismo Pierce revisando el libro raro que tenía a su lado - **yo solo veo paginas en blanco en este libro a excepción de las que he marcado, tal ves a él le mostró otras cosas, esto se pone cada ves mas raro** \- volvió su vista al dibujo de la sombra humanoide en las notas del cuaderno que tenía al otro lado de la mesa - **esta cosa parece importante...** **"Nightmare: la sombra que se alimenta de nuestras pesadillas, el demonio interior" -** continuo leyendo **\- "la oscuridad es una constante del universo, no puede ser destruida pero puede ser purgada como toda enfermedad"... al menos ya se que esta cosa no es un ente corpóreo sino metafórico, pero ¿que quiere decir? -** lanzo un corto suspiro **\- creo que lo mejor es seguir tratando de averiguar quien fue Counter Clash o al menos encontrar algún conocido suyo, sus apuntes están fuera de mi comprensión sin un patrón previo para analizarlos, por el momento no tiene sentido leer estas cosas -** empezó a reordenar los papeles para guardarlos pero se topo con algo que llamo su atención **\- ¿y esto? -** habían unas hojas agrupadas completamente distintas a las demás, eran mucho mas claras y completamente en blanco a diferencia del resto de las hojas del cuaderno que eran rayadas, aparentemente estaban escondidas entre medio, empezó a revisarlas una por una pero para su decepción no eran mas que partituras de alguna pieza musical - **por lo menos ahora se que le gustaba la música, no se si eso me ayuda en algo, hasta ahora lo único que se de él es que fue acusado por cubrir a un terrorista y eso me lo dijeron en prisión, ¿me pregunto si tendrá alguna relación con el viejo Mislead Appear o con alguno de los otros tres? -** continuo revisando las hojas hasta la ultima la cual se trataba de un escrito a mano **\- ¿que es esto? ¿una carta?... excelente, finalmente algo que me sirve de referencia, hasta viene con fecha y todo -** la reviso rápidamente y su expresión fue cambiando por una de confusión **\- parece que realmente estaba estudiando música con algún maestro, esto es de hace como 20 años, Counter Clash debió de ser solo un adolescente en esa época, tiene que ser muy importante para guardarla todos esos años ¿me pregunto donde esta la firma? -** la fue revisando lado por lado **\- aquí esta... ¿Eighth Soul? -** se rasco la cabeza cada ves mas confundido, luego se llevo una mano a la barbilla **\- estoy seguro de que he escuchado ese nombre en algún lugar, esto me esta matando -** guardo todo y se levanto de la silla caminando rumbo a la salida encontrándose con Rev Drums en el camino.

**\- Oye ¿a donde vas ahora? -** el joven de cabello rubio estaba cargando unos libros.

\- **Tengo que buscar algo de información afuera ¿puedes quedarte solo no?**

\- **Si me das un arma en caso de que vuelva el ladrón estaría muy agradecido** \- dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Pierce solo lanzo un corto suspiro y siguió caminando de largo.

\- **Hay cuchillos en la cocina y si tienes problemas te recuerdo que hay varios pisos por debajo de este lo único que tienes que hacer es llamar al encargado.**

\- **No soy un niño, puedo hacerme cargo de mis problemas yo solo** \- dijo con aire de arrogancia mostrándose insultado por el comentario del ex oficial.

\- **Si sigues con esa actitud no pienses que voy a enseñarte a usar un arma** \- abrió la puerta listo para salir - **espero que cuando vuelva ya hayas leído por lo menos la mitad de eso** \- dijo señalando la pila de libros que cargaba.

\- **¿Me estas jodiendo no?** \- a Rev le dio un tic en el ojo.

\- **Si eres tan responsable como dices supongo que no será problema, aunque tal ves lo tuyo no sea la investigación, probaremos con otra cosa que este mas a tu nivel** \- contesto con un tono sarcástico esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

\- **¿Algo mas a mi nivel? Me crié con libros diez veces mas complicados que estos, esto no es nada.**

\- **Como digas, nos vemos en una hora o dos** \- cerro la puerta y camino hasta el ascensor lanzando un profundo suspiro - **como diría mi padre, por algo Dios nos trae** \- el elevador se cerro y empezó a descender hasta la planta baja.

**(...)**

Al cabo de unos minutos Pierce estaba caminando por la ciudad tratando de despejar sus incontables ideas, se sentó en una banca en el mismo parque donde encontró a Rev, podía observar a un grupo de niños jugar después de todo era fin de semana y sobretodo en esa ciudad tan grande a la gente le gustaba salir en esos días, sonrió un poco recordando su niñez hasta que un ladrido llamo su atención.

\- **¿Y eso?** \- bajo la mirada y un perro color morado estaba en frente suyo moviendole la cola - **¿acaso no es este el perro de la otra Twilight?**

\- **¡Spike!** \- escucho una voz femenina gritar detrás suyo.

\- **Ya veo** \- se giro para saludarla con su característica sonrisa inocente, ahí iba llegando la misma joven de piel morada que había encontrado por primera ves también en ese parque y estaba cargando una revista consigo - **hola Twilight, que bueno verte de nuevo.**

\- **Pierce... un gusto también** \- se detuvo en frente suyo mientras le ponía el collar a su perro - **¿como esta el joven que llevamos al hospital?**

\- **El esta bien, solo fue un desmayo.**

**\- ¿Y usted? ¿Problemas en el trabajo?**

**\- ¿Como lo sabes? Ja ¿Tanto se nota?**

\- **No suelen venir muchos adultos a este lugar ni en los fines de semana, solo los ancianos a alimentar a las palomas de ves en cuando** \- se sentó a su lado subiendo a Spike en sus piernas - **a mi hermano le gustaba sentarse en los parques cuando tenía problemas, lo ayudaba a relajarse y yo solía acompañarlo, pero con el ritmo tan alborotado de esta ciudad y el trabajo todos terminan adoptando la misma rutina que el resto de las personas, ya no se dan tiempo para nada mas, ahora supongo que solo tiene sexo con su esposa para relajarse** \- los dos se empezaron a reír por ese comentario tan atrevido.

\- **¿Acaso quieres decir que solo los solterones y los ancianos vienen a disfrutar de la naturaleza? Que mal niña, me ofendes** \- nuevamente se rieron.

\- **¿Y que pasa con el trabajo? ¿A que te dedicas?**

**\- Era policía en la otra ciudad, ahora solo soy un investigador independiente.**

**\- ¿Estas metido en algún caso?**

**\- Se podría decir que si, y actualmente tengo un desastre en la cabeza, demasiadas ideas y ninguna forma como conectarlas.**

**\- ¿Te pasa muy seguido?**

**\- En este tipo de trabajos pasa todo el tiempo.**

\- **Debe de ser muy complicado** \- Pierce se fijo en la revista que traía y abrió los ojos como platos.

\- **Oye... ¿me prestas un minuto esa revista?**

\- **¿Esto? Claro** \- empezó a ojear la portada que era la de un hombre joven de no mas de 30 años parado al lado de un piano apoyándose con una mano, abajo estaba escrito algo en letras grandes.

\- **¿Eighth Soul? ¿Quien es este tipo?**

\- **¿No lo conoces? Es un músico bastante conocido, es todo un maestro en varios géneros musicales algunos expertos dicen que su estilo ha revolucionado la música ya que toca melodías increíbles usando instrumentos que se consideran antiguos o propios de la música clásica, llega a la ciudad mañana y va a quedarse una semana aproximadamente para dar una serie de conciertos.**

\- **¿En serio?** \- pregunto emocionado.

\- **Si, incluso mis padres planeaban llevarme a verlo ¿pasa algo?**

\- **Nada malo** \- contesto devolviendole la revista y levantándose mientras se sacudía la chaqueta - **pero creo que ya ordene mis ideas, fue un gusto hablar de nuevo contigo, espero encontrarte otra ves.**

\- **Vengo con Spike todos los fines de semana, hasta luego que tengas suerte en tu trabajo** \- se despidió haciendo un gesto mientras el ex oficial se alejaba poco a poco con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- **"Excelente"** \- pensó Pierce para si mismo mientras caminaba - **"ahora solo tengo que buscar algunas entradas y encontrar la forma de abrirme paso a una entrevista, solo espero que sea el mismo Eighth Soul.**"

Cayo la tarde, eran las 2 pm aproximadamente, en la ciudad un joven de piel verde claro y cabello marrón caminaba por fuera de la escuela de Canterlot, vestía un terno negro y gafas oscuras, como era fin de semana la escuela estaba cerrada, se trataba de Mind quien luego de haber pasado por una lenta y complicada metamorfosis finalmente se había adaptado por completo a la energía oscura de Nightmare, ahora el joven vampiro estaba parado en frente de la entrada mirandola con un aire de fastidio, se dio la media vuelta y puso su atención en la estatua del corcel que ahora llevaba una placa de metal debajo, camino hasta quedar en frente y puso su mano sobre la fría superficie cerrando los ojos como si tratara de analizar algo.

\- **Que extraño** \- dijo para si mismo retirando la mano de la placa de metal - **se puede sentir una energía rara en esta cosa, de todas formas no importa** \- se encogió de hombros y se alejo del lugar que antes fue su escuela.

Al cabo de unos minutos estaba caminando por la calle hasta que paso al lado de un callejón, en ese momento le pareció oír gritos de auxilio.

\- **Por favor, les juro que es todo lo que tengo** \- se escuchaba la voz de un niño desde el interior del callejón.

\- **Cállate idiota** \- contesto una voz mucho mas agresiva seguida por otra en el mismo tono.

\- **Te dijimos que eran 20 para el viernes ¿acaso creíste que te nos ibas a escapar?**

**\- ¿Que diablos esta pasando ahí dentro?** \- se pregunto Mind con fastidio pero a los pocos segundos volvió a escuchar el sonido de golpes - **ya veo** \- se desabrocho un poco la parte superior del terno y noto que aun tenía marcadas las heridas de bala que le había pegado Cybrian Spear - **ya han pasado tres días y estas cosas no se cierran, aun duelen, necesito sangre para regenerar las heridas, como odio toda esta porquería** \- empezó a caminar dentro del callejón mientras se quitaba los lentes negros y al girar vio a dos niños golpeando a otro que se veía menor que ellos y era de piel blanca y cabello marrón.

\- **Sigue gritando mariquita nadie te va a escuchar en este lugar** \- dijo uno de los atacantes pero una sombra los cubrió y un escalofrío corrió por sus espaldas.

\- **En ese caso supongo que a ustedes tampoco nadie los va a oír** \- los dos abusadores se voltearon lentamente solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos brillantes y una cara amargada que tenía un par de colmillos de vampiro en ves de molares.

\- **AHHHHH! UN MONSTRUO!** \- los dos niños empezaron a correr llorando y gritando.

**\- Pobres idiotas** \- los vio irse con un gesto de desprecio para luego voltearse a ver al ultimo listo para asesinarlo y así sanar sus heridas pero sintió un golpe ligero en el pecho que le saco el aire - **¿pero que carajos?**

\- **GRACIAS SEÑOR GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!** \- el niño lo estaba abrazando mientras lloraba del miedo - **en serio creí que me iban a matar MIL GRACIAS! estaba tan asustado.**

\- **Haber mocoso** \- lo aparto con una mano mientras se acomodaba el terno - **para empezar no me llames señor que apenas tengo 18 y así me voy a quedar por toda la eternidad y segundo** \- nuevamente saco los colmillos frunciendo el ceño de forma amenazante - **¿quien te dijo que te estaba ayudando?**

\- **Vaya! Que geniales colmillos de vampiro, yo también tengo unos, los uso para la noche de brujas, es mi festividad favorita de todas** \- contesto alegremente el niño de piel blanca a lo que Mind puso una cara seria y volvió a esconder los colmillos - **pero... ¿no eres un poco grande para andar vestido de vampiro? además falta mucho para noche de brujas.**

\- **Mira mocoso yo no ando disfrazado de nada** \- se llevo una mano a la frente - **¿sabes que? yo me largo de aquí, esto es estúpido, tal ves solo hagan falta mas días para que estas cosas se curen** \- se volvió a poner los lentes negros y salio del callejón con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- **¡Oye espérame!** \- el niño lo siguió de cerca - **aun no me has dicho tu nombre, yo soy Pipsqueak pero puedes decirme Pip.**

\- **No me interesa saber tu nombre, ahora déjame en paz.**

**\- ¿Eres actor o algo parecido? Fue genial como asustaste a esos dos y eso que no es fácil asustarlos, son unos verdaderos matones todo el tiempo me quitan el poco dinero que tengo.**

**\- ¿A sí? ¿Y por que simplemente no los matas y me dejas tranquilo?**

**\- ¿Matarlos? Eso es cruel, además son mucho mas fuertes que yo, siempre dicen que no soy mas que un enano -** bajo la cabeza deprimido.

\- **Tal ves tienen razón** \- al decir eso sintió una extraña molestia y luego se giro para ver al niño que tenía la mirada baja con aire de tristeza, entonces se llevo una mano a la frente - **escucha, si te sientes tan inseguro caminando solo puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa.**

\- **¿En serio? GENIAL!**

**\- Pero solo si prometes dejar de seguirme.**

**\- Esta bien.**

**\- Por un demonio esto va a ser largo y molesto.**

**(...)**

Pasaron diez minutos y los dos seguían caminando, Pipsqueak no paraba de hablar bastante emocionado mientras que Mind solo lo escuchaba cada ves mas fastidiado.

\- **Como te estaba diciendo muchos le están empezando a temer salir de noche por las extrañas desapariciones que han ocurrido últimamente.**

\- **"¿Desapariciones?"** \- pensó Mind para si mismo - **"parece que los otros perros de Nightmare andan cazando gente sin motivo."**

\- **Pero a mi me gusta mucho salir de noche, me gusta ver la luna algunos dicen que da miedo o que les causa un mal presentimiento pero a mi me encanta ver el cielo nocturno.**

**\- Oye... ¿acaso en tu casa no tienes nadie con quien hablar?**

\- **En realidad no tengo muchos amigos** \- volvió a bajar la mirada - **y mis padres pasan todo el tiempo ocupados o en el trabajo, cuando era mas chico tenía un amigo imaginario, era alguien muy amable que siempre hablaba conmigo y me hacía compañía pero mis padres me dijeron que tenía que dejarme de esas cosas porque los demás se iban a burlar de mi y jamas tendría amigos pero la verdad es que hoy en día tampoco tengo muchos amigos y eso solo me hace sentir mas solo.**

**\- Entonces aprende a sobresalir por tu cuenta.**

**\- ¿Tu alguna ves tuviste un amigo imaginario?**

\- **"Esto cada ves es mas molesto"** \- pensó mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla - **bueno... cuando era aun mas chico que tu recuerdo haber tenido uno, de hecho la mayoría de los niños a esa edad crean esas cosas.**

**\- ¿Como era?**

\- **Era un tipo grande y fuerte de apariencia temible y aterradora.**

**\- Iuuuuugh** \- el pequeño hizo un gesto de asco - **¿y porque te gustaría tener a alguien así a tu lado?**

**\- ¿Que se yo? tenía 7 jodidos años, supongo que con todos los problemas que tenía me habría gustado tener a** **alguien fuerte que me haga sentir seguro, tal ves siempre pensé que si fuera mucho mas fuerte ya no tendría que temerle a nada y tampoco necesitaría de nadie** \- se quedo un segundo en silencio y luego se quito los lentes negros para frotarse la frente - **¿pero que carajos hago contándote esto?**

**\- Suena genial, ¿y que paso después?**

\- **Bueno conocí a un par de personas que me ofrecieron su ayuda y ya no necesite mas de esa fantasía.**

**\- Deben de ser increíbles personas ¿que paso con ellos?**

\- **Ellos...** \- Mind recordó el momento en que asesino a los hermanos Green cuando estaba fuera de control debido a la primera etapa de la infección en la que perdió todo rastro de conciencia - **ya no están.**

\- **¿Como que ya no están?**

**\- Son parte del pasado así como todo lo demás... eso creo** \- luego recordó todo lo que le había hecho pasar a Fluttershy en el mismo refugio donde asesino a los gemelos, se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza e hizo un gesto de dolor.

\- **Oye ¿te sientes bien?**

\- **Solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza... nada grave ¿cuanto falta para llegar a tu casa?**

\- **Es esa que ves ahí** \- los dos se pararon en frente de una pequeña casa ubicada en una esquina - **oye todavía no me has dicho tu nombre.**

\- **Bueno soy...** \- iba a seguir hablando pero a la otra cuadra pudo ver a un hombre de piel oscura que vestía la misma ropa y lentes que él - **escucha niño quedemos en algo rápido ¿si? tengo que irme.**

\- **De acuerdo.**

**\- ¿Tienes papel y lápiz?**

**\- Claro que si** \- Pipsqueak saco de su mochila las cosas y se las entrego a Mind quien empezó a escribir algo.

\- **Eso que ves ahí es mi numero, si alguien te vuelve a amenazar o a pedir dinero solo úsalo** \- se volvió a poner los lentes negros - **yo los matare a todos** \- dijo con un tono molesto antes de cruzar la pista mientras que Pipsqueak sacaba un par de llaves y entraba a su casa.

\- **¿Que tanto hablabas con ese mocoso Mind?** \- dijo el vampiro de piel oscura.

\- **¿Que te importa?**

**\- Los demás dicen que andas haciendo lo que se te da la gana, ¿donde estabas en el ataque de hace tres días? Se supone que los apoyarías en la cacería.**

**\- Eso fue una estupidez ¿acaso no viste como terminaron todos quemados o descuartizados? Si van a planear algo háganlo bien, que seamos muchos no quiere decir que nos tengan que descartar de esa forma** \- estuvo a punto de retirarse pero el hombre lo tomo del brazo y lo apretó.

\- **Tu pulso es demasiado bajo, ¿acaso estas a dieta?**

**\- La sangre sabe a mierda, además no estoy herido.**

\- **Idiota, si no te alimentas perderás tu fuerza y envejecerás como un humano normal, incluso un simple ataque podrá matarte, ¿acaso quieres volver a ser el mismo niño débil e inseguro?**

\- **Tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer** \- retiro el brazo y se dio la media vuelta alejándose - **y yo no soy el perro de nadie** \- se fue levantando la mano en señal de despedida a lo que el otro vampiro se quito los lentes y entrecerro los ojos con desconfianza, luego puso su atención en la casa de Pipsqueak.

En la granja Applejack y Pinkie Pie estaban revisando los últimos toques del granero, la joven rubia lo miraba seriamente mientras que su amiga no paraba de hablar de lo genial que se veía hasta que Applejack se harto.

\- **Pinkie... llevas repitiendo lo mismo desde que estamos aquí, no me dejas concentrarme.**

\- **Pero te estas tomando demasiado tiempo, es decir... ¿que mas le falta? se ve genial.**

**\- Lo se, solo que** \- bajo la mirada un poco nostálgica - **se ve muy distinto a como era antes, me habría gustado que se parezca un poco al que construí con Big Mac y Applebloom.**

**\- Ya entiendo... ¿sabes que puede alegrarte un poco?**

**\- Por favor dime que no es una fiesta, no estoy de humor para eso.**

**\- Eso no tontita, solo dame un par de horas y te daré una gran sorpresa** \- se alejo corriendo alegremente.

\- **Solo espero que no haga algún desastre** \- Applejack se quito el sombrero, era uno nuevo un poco mas oscuro que el anterior pero para ella ya nada era lo mismo, habían cosas que no podía reemplazar solo con cambiarlas.

Un auto se fue acercando poco a poco llamando la atención de la joven campirana, era un taxi y de él bajaron dos jóvenes ya conocidos por ella.

\- **Grace! ¿Cuanto tiempo sin verte?** \- la saludo de forma amistosa.

\- **Ha pasado como un mes, hasta yo perdí la cuenta** \- respondió de la misma forma la joven de cabello ondulado - **lamento no haber venido antes, estaba muy ocupada.**

\- **Lo se aquí también hemos tenido mucho trabajo restaurando todo pero con un poco mas de tiempo todo quedara perfecto y podremos hacerlo funcionar como antes** \- giro la vista a su lado y vio al joven de piel gris que la observaba con la misma mirada de siempre - **ah... hola Cybrian.**

\- **¿Donde esta Twilight?** \- preguntó Reloj de forma cortante.

\- **Esta en la cabaña con Sunset y tus compañeros Swift y Light haciendo unas reparaciones, ¿pasa algo con ella?**

\- **Solo quería hacerle unas preguntas, pero puedo esperar si están ocupadas** \- se fue caminando lentamente rumbo a la pequeña cabaña que estaba ubicada a cien metros de la casa siendo seguido por la mirada desconfiada de Applejack.

\- **No te preocupes por él** \- Grace se puso a su lado y las dos entraron al granero.

\- **No lo hago, pero no se como ustedes pueden confiar en alguien así.**

\- **Es raro, pero es inofensivo... creo** \- dijo eso ultimo en voz baja.

**(...)**

Dentro de la casa estaban Pinkie Pie junto con Rarity, Fluttershy y Night Song quien no trabajaba ese día y aprovechaba su tiempo libre para visitarlas, las tres estaban en la cocina preparando quien sabe que siguiendo las instrucciones de Pinkie Pie.

\- **Oye Pinkie** \- pregunto Fluttershy sosteniendo una bolsa con harina - **se que eres toda una experta en repostería pero...**

**\- Por lo menos ¿puedes decirnos que rayos vamos a hacer?** \- Rarity completo la pregunta.

\- **La verdad ni yo tengo idea** \- hubo un corto silencio al escuchar esa respuesta de la joven rosa.

\- **¿Que quieres decir con eso?**

\- **Solo estoy siguiendo las instrucciones de este libro** \- saco un libro de recetas escrito a mano - **son las recetas exclusivas de la abuela de Applejack, ella esta triste porque los extraña así que me pareció buena idea intentar algo como una cena al estilo de los Apple para levantarle el animo.**

\- **Buena idea Pinkie pero** \- Rarity levanto el cuaderno que estaba en un estado muy delicado - **por alguna razón la palabra "exclusivas" me da mala espina.**

\- **No te preocupes Rarity** \- Fluttershy vació todo el contenido de la harina en un tazón - **la abuela Smith era una excelente cocinera, ella trabajaba en nuestra escuela** \- bajo la mirada un tanto apenada - **aun recuerdo esos días, todo era distinto.**

\- **Tranquila cariño, ya veras que con el tiempo las cosas volverán a ser como antes.**

\- **Pero por mientras solo echenle un vistazo a este queso** \- Pinkie Pie acerco un pedazo de queso con un olor muy fuerte al rostro de Fluttershy quien se llevo una mano a la boca y empezó a hacer gestos - **los ingredientes que tienen aquí son de primera calidad, ahora veo porque los almuerzos de la abuela eran tan buenos... ¿Fluttershy te sientes bien?** \- la joven amarilla se estaba poniendo verde y a los pocos segundos salió corriendo directo al baño.

\- **¡Fluttershy!** \- después de vomitar por un rato le sirvieron agua para que se calmara - **¿que te paso?**

\- **No lo se, solo me sentí mal.**

\- **Que raro** \- Night Song le dio una pequeña olfateada al queso sin tener reacción alguna - **esto no parece contaminado ni nada parecido, naturalmente la gente no es tan sensible a los olores como estos a menos que estén embarazadas... ah** \- las tres abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar eso y todas miraron a Fluttershy quien empezó a sollozar por la presión - **Fluttershy... ¿acaso tu?**

\- **¿Estas embarazada?**

\- **Yo... yo...** \- se llevo ambas manos al rostro y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras que Rarity dejaba caer un frasco de almendras que se rompió al instante apenas choco contra el piso.

**(...)**

Mientras tanto en la ciudad un joven de piel verde claro y cabello marrón caminaba sin rumbo alguno entre las calles hasta que se detuvo frente a un poste agarrandose el pecho.

\- **Estas malditas heridas de bala, duelen, queman por un demonio** \- empezó a desabotonarse la camisa para revisar el daño - **en que momento deje que ese idiota me disparara, podría haberlo esquivado sin ningún problema... un momento** \- al revisar su pecho noto que los huecos de bala ya no estaban - **se ha regenerado, entonces ¿por que duele?**

Un poco mas tarde dos hombres andaban en camellos por el desierto, estaban prácticamente al otro lado del mundo por lo que ahí ya estaba anocheciendo y el calor no era tan sofocante como en el día, el primero de ellos que era de piel blanca y cabello dorado llevaba un saco color crema y un par de brazaletes de espinas que parecían lastimarlo, el segundo era de piel azul claro y usaba un sombrero de ala corta negro, de su cuello colgaba un collar con la forma de unas lineas doradas formando algo parecido a un ojo, ambos viajaban rumbo a las ruinas que perdidas entre el desierto que escondían los restos de un pasado desastroso.

\- **Entonces, tu y tu hermano eran los herederos de un trono** \- pregunto el Observador sin apartar la vista del frente.

\- **Era el reino mas grande de este continente, sin embargo su historia quedo sepultada en el olvido y la arena, a pesar de que solo ocurrió hace mil años no hay registro de su existencia.**

**\- ¿Que quieres decir con "solo" mil años? Es bastante tiempo.**

\- **Los humanos tienen métodos muy avanzados cuando se trata de investigaciones científicas e históricas, han encontrado respuestas a preguntas mas que milenarias con sus métodos pero a pesar de todo eso jamas se ha encontrado evidencia de la existencia del reino que hubo alguna ves en este lugar, la razón es simple, no quedo nada de nada.**

**\- Ya veo, ¿como fue que empezó todo eso?**

**\- Es algo fastidioso de recordar, pero supongo que ya es momento de decírtelo, al menos la primera parte... mi hermano y yo eramos muy unidos, puedo decir que eramos los hermanos mas unidos que he visto pero todo cambio luego de la muerte de nuestro padre, el peso del trono recaía en mi por ser el hermano mayor y eso pareció disgustarle a mi hermano.**

**Flashback:**

Dos hombres que vestían finas ropas estaban arrodillados frente a una cama en la que descansaba un anciano de cabello blanco en muy mal estado, el primero de ellos era de piel blanca y cabello dorado como el sol y el segundo a la izquierda era de piel gris y cabello dorado como la noche, el anciano en la cama trataba de hacer sus últimos esfuerzos por hablar con sus hijos.

\- **Escúchenme... de ahora en adelante ustedes serán quienes se encarguen de continuar con la armonía de este reino que a prosperado por tantas generaciones, Caelum.**

\- **Si padre** \- el hombre de cabello dorado acerco su rostro para escuchar mejor.

\- **Tu eres el mayor, por lo tanto te toca llevar mi corona, confío en que harás lo correcto tal como todos nuestros ancestros lo han hechos antes que nosotros** \- giro su vista para ver al hombre de piel gris - **Noctis.**

\- **Te oigo padre.**

**\- Prométeme que apoyaras a tu hermano en todo, de ahora en adelante tienen que estar mas unidos que nunca.**

**\- Lo prometo** \- el anciano los tomo a los dos de las manos y las unió con la poca fuerza que tenía.

\- **Confío en ustedes, recuerden todo lo que les he enseñado, llego la hora de reunirme con su madre.**

\- **Pa... padre** \- el mayor empezó a sollozar mientras observaba como el viejo cerraba los ojos para no volver a abrirlos nunca mas dando un ultimo suspiro - **padre.**

**\- No llores Caelum** \- Noctis se levanto tratando de mostrarse firme - **ya lo escuchaste, el peso del trono ahora recae sobre ti, tienes que apartar esas emociones o caerás presa del error.**

**\- Estas equivocado hermano** \- se limpio las lagrimas - **parece que no has entendido nada de lo que nos enseño el rey, pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo podrás comprenderlo** \- se levanto y lo miro directo a los ojos - **de ahora en adelante los dos estamos a cargo, eso esta mas que claro.**

**Fin Flashback.**

\- **Ya veo** \- el Observador de piel azul se veía confundido - **pero aun no lo entiendo, si eran tan unidos ¿que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir ese lazo?**

\- **Al principio las cosas iban a su ritmo, yo me sentaba en el trono y mi hermano era mi mano derecha, todo se lo confiaba a él, pero llegado un momento por alguna razón comenzó a cambiar, al principio solo se le veía un poco mas distante pero luego se puso cada ves peor incluso dejamos de hablar como siempre lo hacíamos, lo ignore, creí que se le pasaría solo pero no hacía mas que empeorar, fue tan extraño, recuerdo que en una ocasión lo encontré hablando solo con su reflejo en el espejo, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan ignorante.**

**\- ¿Que paso después?**

**\- En uno de nuestros entrenamientos con la espada intento matarme, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, era mi hermano y lo amaba mas que a nada pero no podía permitir una actitud como esa.**

**\- ¿Que hiciste?**

**\- Lo destituí del cargo que le correspondía como mi mano derecha, creo que fue el peor error que pude haber cometido, después de eso todo se fue al infierno, empezó a dividir el reino con propuestas anarquistas bajo su concepto de "libertad" y llego a tal punto que sus seguidores entraban en conflicto con aquellos que eran fieles a las viejas normas de nuestro padre, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido.**

**Flashback:**

El príncipe Caelum estaba corriendo por los pasillos de su castillo con armadura puesta y espada en mano, cuando llego a la sala del trono vio a su hermano Noctis sentado en él portando una armadura negra y a su lado había un yelmo color azul oscuro con el simbolo de una media luna en la frente.

\- **HERMANO!** \- grito Caelum levantando su espada - **¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? has dividido a la gente en bandos opuestos, estas arruinando todo lo que nuestro padre nos confió.**

**\- No te atrevas a hablarme así** \- se levanto de su asiento empuñando su espada negra - **las ideas de nuestro padre están obsoletas, un reino no puede ser regido por dos autoridades con principios opuestos** \- levanto el extraño yelmo con una mano y lo miro de frente, el caballero de armadura dorada lo vio extrañado.

\- **Hermano... ¿de donde sacaste esa cosa?**

\- **Es una vieja reliquia que encontré hace mucho, pero ahora me pertenece, como te estaba diciendo** \- levanto el casco y lo puso a centímetros sobre su cabeza - **este reino solo tiene espacio para una autoridad, y esa autoridad debo ser YO!** \- se coloco el casco y su cuerpo se fue cubriendo por un aura oscura que liberaba tal cantidad de energía que Caelus tuvo que cubrirse con su espada para no salir disparado - **AHHHHH!** \- el caballero negro empezó a pasar por un extraño proceso de metamorfosis, le salieron un par de colmillos en donde antes estaban sus molares y sus ojos se volvieron afilados como las serpientes, al terminar con esto empezó a reír desquiciadamente - **HAHAHA ESTO ES EXCELENTE... EXCELENTE!**

\- **¿Noctis?** \- pregunto en voz baja el caballero confundido.

\- **¿Noctis?... ya no soy mas tu hermano, de ahora en adelante soy... Emperador... Nightmare** \- entrecerró los ojos mientras levantaba su espada la cual era envuelta por fuego - **y mi objetivo es destronarte y llevar a la raza humana a un nuevo paso en la escala evolutiva, empezando por este reino** \- derribo la ventana principal del castillo de un solo golpe y contemplo desde lo alto como a la entrada del reino se agrupaba una gran cantidad de soldados con armaduras negras.

\- **Esto debe de ser una pesadilla ¿por que lo haces?**

**\- Ya no respondo mas preguntas, junta a tus mejores soldados y enfrentémonos en el desierto, si tu ejercito gana podrás quedarte con el reino pero si yo lo hago entonces abandonaras este lugar y no volverás jamas, tienes hasta mañana para armar tus tropas** \- sin decir mas se lanzo por la ventana.

\- **¡NO!** \- Caelus se asomo para ver como el cuerpo de su hermano caía pesadamente varios pisos directo al suelo pero en ves de hacerse trizas simplemente se levanto y camino rumbo a la salida de la ciudad donde lo esperaba su ejercito listo para partir al desierto ante las miradas de temor de los habitantes que se preguntaban ¿como era posible que hubiera sobrevivido a tal caída?

**Fin Flashback.**

El Observador escuchaba el relato con la mirada baja y apretando los dientes con frustración.

\- **No puedo creerlo.**

\- **Lo que paso después fue aun mas extraño, nuestros ejércitos se enfrentaron pero su gente era imparable, a pesar de que mis guerreros los atravesaban con sus lanzas y espadas no parecían caer con nada, decapitarlos era la única forma de detenerlos, nos aplastaron y tuve que huir con los pocos soldados que me quedaban dejando el reino a manos de esa cosa.**

**\- Entonces, Nightmare es...**

\- **No tengo la mas remota idea de que es ese monstruo, tal ves solo es una enfermedad o una influencia que corrompe y muta a las personas, tal ves hay una autoridad mas grande detrás de esa corrupción, no lo se, jamas obtuve la respuesta a esa interrogante, siglos mas tarde historias de una raza de "vampiros" serían contadas entre la gente de otros pueblos, estas historias fueron basadas en las criaturas que se formaron debido a esta oscuridad pero no son del todo ciertas, recuerdo que se hacía llamar la raza de las sombras, que son algo que esta en constante evolución y quien sabe hasta donde puede llegar.**

**\- Si tu falleciste vagando en el desierto, eso quiere decir que...**

**\- Así es, fue ahí donde mi maestro el Cuentista me encontró, esa es una historia que te voy a contar mas adelante, sobre mi retorno a este mundo.**

**\- Es triste, no me imagino algo mas doloroso que tener que pelear contra alguien a quien quieres.**

**\- Ya sabes lo que dicen, si no prestas atención, la historia podría repetirse.**

Ya eran las 8 de la noche, en la granja de la familia Apple dentro de la casa Twilight Sparkle y Sunset Shimmer estaban discutiendo a los gritos en la cocina mientras que desde fuera un joven de piel crema y cabello castaño escuchaba todo con la mirada baja.

\- **¿COMO PUDISTE SER TAN ESTÚPIDA?** \- grito Sunset Shimmer demostrando su alterado estado de animo - **acaso creíste que podías ocultar algo como eso de forma indefinida, ¿que ibas a hacer dentro de dos meses cuando su vientre se hinchara?**

\- **¡Solo estaba tratando de protegerlas!** \- contesto Twilight igual de enojada - **Después de todo lo que hemos pasado y el gran esfuerzo que estamos haciendo para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes no quería arruinarlo con algo como eso.**

**\- ¿Y que me dices de tu embarazo? ¿Acaso no tenías ganas de ocultarlo y por eso lo terminaste de la única forma que se te ocurrió?** \- esas palabras hirieron a Twilight.

\- **¿Como puedes ser tan cruel?**

**\- ¿Yo cruel? Cruel es demostrar que aun no confías en tus amigas lo suficiente como para mostrarte sincera ante ellas, ¿acaso pensaste que te íbamos a odiar por lo que paso?** \- Twilight cada ves se veía mas enojada, estaba conteniendo las ganas de gritarle algo - **lo habríamos comprendido perfectamente si tan solo hubieras tenido el valor de hablarlo en ves de ocultarte, eres un ingenua y una hipócrita.**

\- **¡YA CÁLLATE! LOS ELEMENTOS NO DEBIERON DE HABERTE CAMBIADO, TENDRÍAN QUE HABERTE ENVIADO A LA LUNA COMO A LA PRINCESA PARA QUE ASÍ TAL VES APRENDAS UNA LECCIÓN!** \- el rostro de Sunset cambio por completo luego de escuchar eso, sus ojos se empezaron a poner vidriosos al mismo tiempo que Twilight se llevaba las manos a la boca, se había excedido y era consciente de eso - **Sunset... yo... lo siento no tendría que haber dicho eso.**

\- **No tienes que disculparte** \- Sunset se limpio las lagrimas y volvió a tomar una postura sería tratando de mostrarse fría e indolente - **¿sabes que? tal ves tienes razón, yo me largo de aquí.**

\- **Sunset...** \- la joven de piel anaranjado salio tirando la puerta detrás suyo, Twilight intento seguirla pero la culpa no le permitía avanzar.

\- **Twilight** \- Swift apareció detrás suyo e intento hablar con ella - **esto es mi culpa, fue mi idea que le ocultaras esto al resto de tus amigas, no debes de sentirte culpable.**

\- **Lo siento** \- la joven empezó a caminar con la mirada baja rumbo a la cabaña - **necesito pensar un rato.**

Twilight se alejo dejando solo a Swift quien apretó los puños y camino hasta el granero, mientras tanto sin que ninguno de los dos se de cuenta un joven de piel blanca que usaba un curioso sombrero de vaquero los veía con sus ojos amarillos y una sonrisa inocente parado en el techo de la casa, un lugar bastante difícil de llegar ya que era un techo puntiagudo.

**\- Parece que esta noche ya se puso muy oscura –** dijo Light sin dejar de sonreír al mismo tiempo que destapaba un frasco con un liquido amarillo y se lo tomo todo de un sorbo **\- tengo dos horas antes de que esta medicina me haga dormir, creo que primero tengo que ir a hablar con la Magia -** se ajusto el sombrero y pego un gran salto cayendo sobre el piso sin hacerse ningún daño.

Por otro lado Sunset estaba parada frente a la entrada de la granja sin saber que hacer, las palabras de Twilight la habían lastimado pero insistía en hacerse la indolente.

\- **Supongo que primero tengo que ir por mis cosas** \- empezó a caminar de regreso a la casa pero en el camino se encontró con un joven de piel gris y cabello negro que iba en dirección opuesta, se quedaron parados como esperando que uno de los dos se mueva para seguir avanzando, la mirada retadora y fastidiada de Sunset se cruzo con los ojos muertos y sin vida de Cybrian Spear - **¿te vas a mover o que?**

En la cabaña Twilight estaba sentada en una esquina viendo las reparaciones que había hecho esa mañana con Sunset Shimmer, todo estaba muy tranquilo y oscuro hasta que una voz bastante animada la saco de sus pensamientos como el sonido de una bala, al girarse se encontró con un par de ojos amarillos que escondidos entre la oscuridad transmitían un aire aterrador.

\- **¿QUE HAY TWILIGHT?!**

\- **AAAAHHHHHHH!** \- grito asustada pero al fijarse bien noto que era nada mas ni nada menos que Light quien había estado todo el tiempo metido en la habitación antes que ella - **¿Light? ¿como es que entraste aquí?**

\- **Yo ya estaba aquí** \- respondió sonriendo al mismo tiempo que se colocaba el sombrero de vuelta - **¿y a ti que te trae?**

Twilight estaba apunto de decirle que se vaya pero al ver la inocente sonrisa del extraño joven que a veces actuaba como un niño le era imposible mostrarse dura ante alguien así, simplemente lanzo un corto suspiro y trato de seguirle el ritmo mientras que en la entrada de la granja Sunset seguía parada amargada esperando la respuesta del gélido extranjero.

La luna brillaba en el firmamento recordando los acontecimientos de un histórico combate sepultado en el olvido, en el que chocaron dos fuerzas de caras completamente opuestas ignorando el hecho de que ambos pertenecían a la misma moneda, en donde no hay convivencia ni armonía hay conflictos, por lo tanto solo acabando con los conflictos se puede encontrar la armonía.

.

**Tema de cierre: Safe and Soud - Taylor Swift (sub español)**  
/watch?v=_CxynCsVh-k

**NA: Los nombres de Caelus y Noctis quieren decir Cielo y Noche en latín, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	38. Pensamientos opuestos

**NA: Una gran noticia para todos los lectores, ya están disponibles los dibujos de algunos de los OCs de Armonía Quebrada, gracias Jazz Garland quien hizo los retratos de Eighth Soul y Reloj, el link a su deviantart esta en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**36\. Pensamientos opuestos.**

Eran las 8:30 de la noche en el mundo humano, dentro de la pequeña cabaña ubicada en la granja de los Apple un sonriente joven de piel blanca que usaba un curioso sombrero de vaquero caminaba de lado a lado mientras que una joven de piel morada y cabello oscuro lo escuchaba hablar sin muchos ánimos.

\- **Como te decía es por eso que la comida vegetariana me da nauseas pero creo que me salí del tema ¿de que estábamos hablando?**

\- **Cielos** \- dijo Twilight suspirando - **hablas mas que mi amiga Pinkie Pie... vaya, jamas creí que diría eso.**

\- **Dialogar es la mejor forma de resolver los problemas, aunque solo de ves en cuando una o dos de estas son de mucha ayuda** \- levanto la mitad de su saco mostrandole sus dos colt peacemaker.

\- **Sobre eso, hay algo que me llama la atención, a diferencia de tus compañeros tu solo usas esas dos cosas... antiguas... sin ofender, a parte de que no llevan esa rara insignia como el resto de las armas de tu equipo.**

\- **Es porque estas armas son mías, son un recuerdo personal al igual que este sombrero** \- levanto el sombrero hacia atrás dejando ver mejor su rostro y unos mechones de cabello gris - **pero creo que ya dije mucho sobre mi, así que cuéntame ¿cual es el problema con Sunset?**

\- **Sabes que hay cosas que no puedo comentarte ¿no es así?**

\- **Anda, no tienes que ser tan reservada, después todo somos amigos ¿no es así?** \- la miro con ojos enternecedores provocando que Twilight sonriera un poco.

\- **Eres gracioso, pero siendo honesta aun no se si confiar en todo tu grupo.**

\- **¿Lo dices por el señor sonrisas cierto? Es un buen tipo solo esta un poco desorientado** \- se puso a su lado y le susurro al oído disimuladamente - **no le digas a nadie pero... él no tiene memoria.**

\- **No es por eso, solo que, aún no nos han dicho nada sobre ustedes, si nosotras confiamos en ustedes ¿por que no pueden confiar en nosotras?**

\- **No es que no confiemos solo que hay cosas que no podemos revelar por temas legales de la organización a la que pertenecemos, créeme que me gustaría hablar de eso con todas ustedes podríamos estar horas y horas y apuesto que no me entenderías nada de nada pero aun así sería excelente porque podríamos seguir hablando hasta que puedas comprender algo pero...**

**\- Okey, ya entendí** \- Twilight lo interrumpió mientras agitaba la cabeza confundida por la velocidad a la que dijo todo eso.

\- **Entonces ¿confías en mi?**

\- **De acuerdo** \- lanzo un corto suspiro - **tu te pareces a Pinkie en muchas cosas, es por eso que tal ves te cueste comprender esto pero Sunset y yo somos muy diferentes, yo prometí que la cuidaría y que no le pasaría nada pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo difícil que es convivir con alguien tan... opuesto.**

\- **¿Alguna ves has escuchado la frase "los opuestos se atraen"?**

**\- Claro que si, pero no creo que algo que se aplica a polos magnéticos pueda aplicarse con los pon... digo con las personas.**

\- **En realidad es una ley universal, Reloj es mi mejor amigo y eso que tengo muchos amigos, claro que él todavía no lo sabe pero es así, y ya te habrás dado cuenta que no nos parecemos mucho.**

**\- Dijiste... ¿Reloj?**

**\- Es un apoyo, Cybrian Spear es solo su nombre postizo pero a mi me gusta llamarlo Reloj, pero mejor no se lo digas a nadie ya que no le gusta mucho que lo llamen así, ya mas o menos entiendes mi punto** \- Twilight lo miro extrañada.

\- **En serio, yo creí que Pinkie Pie estaba loca... pero tu eres el colmo.**

**\- Hay muchas personas que concuerdan con esa opinión pero tal como se lo dije a tu amiga Sunset en una oportunidad para juzgar primero tienes que ponerte a pensar ¿que es ser normal?** \- se quito el sombrero revelando que su cabello era corto e igual al de Cybrian Spear en estilo pero de color gris.

\- **Supongo que no puedo discutir tal lógica** \- respondió Twilight con una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros.

\- **Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer** \- la levanto con una mano mientras él mismo se ponía de pie - **solo tienes que hablar con ella y dejar las cosas en claro, solo debes hacerlo con una condición.**

\- **¿Cual?**

**\- Se sincera, todo el tiempo se sincera, la honestidad es el don mas importante a la hora de solucionar conflictos** \- se puso el sombrero tapando sus ojos amarillos - **pero siempre con moderación, nunca digas mas verdad de la que el otro pueda soportar.**

\- **Ahora te pareces a Applejack, en serio** \- entrecerró los ojos confundida - **¿quien eres?**

\- **De donde vengo me dicen que no soy un "quien" si no un "que", pero al igual que todo lo demás eso es cosa del pasado** \- camino hasta quedar al lado de la ventana y se paro en el borde - **soy Luz entre la Oscuridad, pero ya sabes que puedes llamarme Light, nos vemos Twilight Sparkle** \- se lanzo por la ventana a lo que Twilight inquieta fue corriendo a ver si se había hecho algo pero a pocos centímetros de asomarse por la ventana el rostro del joven se asomo de nuevo por ella - **oh, casi lo olvidaba, ve a ver a Swift él se preocupa mucho por ti** \- se dejo caer desde el segundo piso pero al tocar tierra firme sus pies amortiguaron el impacto sin ningún problema y empezó a caminar mientras que Twilight lo veía irse con un aire de nostalgia.

**(...)**

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la granja Sunset y Cybrian Spear estaban en una situación un tanto tensa, el joven gris no había respondido ni una palabra desde la ultima pregunta de Sunset quien empezaba a impacientarse.

\- **¿Sabes que? Mejor quédate donde estas fenómeno** \- bordeo el camino evitando a Reloj quien seguía parado con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- **¿Acaso pensabas irte?** \- pregunto con el mismo tono apagado que lo caracterizaba.

\- **¡Cállate!** \- se detuvo en frente suyo observándolo de forma retadora - **de todos ustedes los "extranjeros" tú eres que el que menos derecho tiene a hablarme.**

\- **¿Entonces solo hablas con aquellos que te caen bien o con los que sabes que van a darte la razón en todo?**

**\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿acaso me estas retando?**

\- **Huyes de los conflictos que sabes que no puedes ganar, la única solución que satisface tu ego es la de tener la razón** \- Sunset cada ves se veía mas furiosa - **no eres capaz de razonar o negociar otras posibles salidas a tus problemas si es que no terminas saliendote con la tuya** \- Cybrian giro el cuello muy lentamente para verla a los ojos con su mirada fría y perdida - **¿no es así?**

\- **Maldito** \- Sunset lo tomo de la camisa con ambas manos - **¿quien te crees que eres para hablarme así?**

\- **¿Lo ves? La salida mas razonable es no escuchar al otro, supongo que también es lo mas inteligente ya que cuando se trata de seres emocionales la verdad es que no hay muchas cosas útiles que escuchar.**

**\- Eso lo dice el bicho raro que parece sacado de una tumba.**

**\- Lo que acabas de decir es cierto, en cierto punto** \- la joven cambio su expresión de ira por una seria e indiferente - **te estoy dando la razón, ya puedes calmarte.**

\- **Púdrete** \- lo soltó e intento seguir su camino pero no iba a quedarse callada después de escuchar esas cosas sin embargo el joven le gano en hablar.

\- **A los tres pasos vas a detenerte, ahora seguramente dirás "no eres mas que un fanfarrón que cree conocer a todo y a todos" o algo parecido, luego continuaras caminando** \- Sunset se volteo a verlo fríamente, al parecer Cybrian había acertado en muchas de sus predicciones.

\- **Si eres tan bueno prediciendo las actitudes de los demás supongo que sabes que si continuas hablando te vas a ganar un buen golpe.**

**\- Si quisiera un golpe tuyo se que cosas debo decir para conseguirlo pero ese no es mi objetivo.**

**\- ¿Entonces cual es?**

**\- Evitar que cometas una estupidez, si te vas ahora muchas cosas pueden irse al diablo.**

\- **Seguramente lo dices porque también quieres que te diga lo que se sobre el espejo de cristal, eres igual que Luna o Nightmare como se llame ahora, de hecho tienen un parecido bastante aterrador -** lo observo con una ceja alzada mientras que se lo imaginaba portando el yelmo azul, luego sacudió su cabeza y recobró su postura retadora.

**\- Es cierto que me sería muy útil saber esas cosas pero soy de los que saben como arreglárselas, a veces la mejor solución entre todas las demás es la mas sencilla.**

\- **¿Principio de parsimonia?**

**\- Parece que eres inteligente después de todo, me sorprende de una poni que ha pasado gran parte de su vida en un instituto rodeada de adolescentes inmaduros.**

**\- No me subestimes, no soy de las personas que pierden el tiempo y no pienso perderlo contigo.**

\- **Entonces ¿vas a irte o que?**

**\- ¿Acaso ves otra opción? Twilight y yo no encajamos, nunca lo hicimos y yo no voy a cambiar para intentar llevarme bien con ella, eso sería hipócrita y puedo ser muchas cosas pero definitivamente no soy una hipócrita.**

**\- ¿Por que simplemente no haces como que no te importa y ya?**

**\- Ja!** \- lanzo una risa sarcástica cruzándose de brazos - **seguramente para ti es muy fácil.**

**\- No es fácil, es practico, date cuenta que te estas complicando por un problema que ya se soluciono.**

**\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?**

\- **La gente nunca es "coherente", dicen una cosa y luego se arrepienten, cambian todo el tiempo, una actitud realmente fastidiosa pero al menos puedes sostenerte del hecho de que nada de lo que digan realmente importa porque a los pocos minutos, días o incluso años, en algún momento van a cambiar de idea, son "incoherentes", sus palabras no valen nada.**

\- **¿Es por eso que descartas todo lo que te dicen los demás?**

**\- ¿Acaso vale la pena molestarse por algo que ni siquiera es objetivo? Solo me tomo tiempo para hablar con aquellos que siempre se muestran coherentes, los demás son solo una perdida de tiempo** \- Sunset entrecerró los ojos meditando las palabras que había dicho el gélido joven que en toda la conversación no había cambiado su expresión - **se sincera... tienes miedo de parecerte a mi ¿no es así?**

**\- No tengo miedo, y nosotros no tenemos nada en común.**

\- **Ya estas sonando incoherente, es hora de irme** \- Cybrian continuo su camino con las manos en los bolsillos tal como había llegado mientras que Sunset lo observaba con el ceño fruncido pero al mismo tiempo meditando lo que le había dicho.

Un nuevo día había empezado, ya eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde y un impaciente detective estaba sentado junto a una multitud en un gran coliseo esperando que empiece el espectáculo, se trataba de Pierce Cross quien luego de conseguir un par de entradas para el recital de Eighth Soul fue junto con Rev Drums sin embargo aun no tenía idea de como le iba a hacer para entrevistarlo.

\- **¿Quieres decir que no tienes ningún plan de como acercarte a él?** \- pregunto el joven rubio sentado a su lado con cara de aburrimiento - **y se supone que eras un profesional.**

\- **Cuando era policía no tenía que pedir permiso a nadie para interrogarlo simplemente enseñaba mi placa y todos se hacían a un lado al verla.**

**\- Pero ya no eres policía, y a todo esto ¿por que rayos me trajiste?**

**\- Es tu recompensa por haber aprobado las pruebas que te hice.**

\- **¡PERO A MI NO ME INTERESAN ESTOS RECITALES ABURRIDOS!** \- bajo la voz al darse cuenta que había llamado la atención de muchas personas.

\- **Cálmate un poco, además también estas aquí para aprender lo siguiente que todo buen investigador debe de saber.**

**\- ¿Que cosa?** \- Pierce esbozo una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica.

\- **Improvisación.**

El telón subió dejando ver a un piano blanco en el estrado, a los pocos segundos un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro un tanto desalborotado que llegaba a tapar uno de sus ojos apareció caminando lentamente a lo que todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir, Eighth Soul se sentó frente al piano siempre manteniendo una curiosa calma constante en su rostro, levanto la mirada al publico y analizo a cada uno de los cientos de espectadores que esperaban ansiosos que empezara a tocar.

\- **¿Así que ese es el famoso músico del que tanto hablan?** \- dijo Rev Drums lanzando un corto bostezo.

\- **Creí que te gustaba la música.**

**\- Yo también soy músico pero mi estilo es mucho mas... actualizado.**

\- **Pues es hora de que escuches algo diferente, quien sabe tal ves te llegue a gustar** \- afirmo Pierce notando que muchas de las personas del publico se trataba de gente adulta y la mayoría vestía de formalmente.

\- **¿Y como tienes planeado entrevistarlo?... ¿me escuchas?** \- Pierce se quedo mirando seriamente al músico que no paraba de mover sus ojos de un lado a otro - **¿hola?**

\- **Que extraño.**

**\- ¿Que cosa?**

**\- Su actitud... es como si estuviera buscando a alguien...** \- en ese momento la mirada de Pierce y la de Eighth Soul se cruzaron y el músico de quedo mirándolo fijamente cosa que le pareció mucho mas extraña al ex oficial, entonces tomo el micrófono que estaba sobre el piano.

\- **Solo aquellos que han estado en el infierno pueden saborear la verdadera gloria del cielo** \- fue todo lo que dijo, acto seguido puso sus dedos sobre las teclas y empezó a tocar.

Era una melodía un tanto triste, al cabo de unos minutos parecía empeorar pero de la misma forma en que el ritmo caía empezó a cambiar para dar lugar a una melodía mucho mas motivadora, por los minutos restantes la gente se emocionaba al escuchar eso, algunos no podían evitar soltar algunas lagrimas y Pierce estaba mas que sorprendido por ese tipo de demostración tan extraña e inusual rozando lo hipnótico, un inicio frío y amargo que no sabía hacer mas que empeorar y cuando uno podía sentir la angustia cavando en su interior cada ves mas profundo reviviendo sus mas dolorosas desilusiones acabando con la esperanza justo en ese mismo instante, al borde de tocar el abismo la melodía cambiaba lentamente dando lugar a una nueva visión de la realidad, como si se tratara de un renacimiento, al cabo de 30 minutos concluyo la larga demostración y todos empezaron a aplaudir emocionados.

\- **Este tipo es raro, increíble demostración, ¿no lo crees Rev?... ¿Rev?...** \- al girar noto que el joven se secaba desesperamente unas cuantas lagrimas que caían de sus ojos tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

\- **¿Quien mierda es este tipo? ¿Alguna especie de brujo?**

**\- ¿Quien sabe?** \- contesto con una sonrisa para luego girar su vista y notar que el músico nuevamente lo estaba viendo con esa mirada tan calmada que parecía contagiar cierta paz a quien lo observara - **de hecho pienso averiguarlo a penas termine esto** \- entrecerró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos esperando a que termine el recital.

**(...)**

El recital finalmente termino, ya todos estaban abandonando el inmenso local charlando sobre lo que habían sentido en esas horas, mientras tanto Eighth Soul estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos cargando una maleta en la que guardaba un violín que acababa de usar en su ultima presentación, la gente de la empresa para la que trabajaba lo saludaba cuando se cruzaban en su camino a lo que él devolvía el saludo de la forma mas cordial siempre sin demostrar mucha emoción, finalmente llego al final del pasillo y entro en el ascensor, estaba completamente solo, saco un relicario que colgaba de su cuello y tenía grabado el dibujo de una nota musical en la tapa, al abrirlo contemplo la fotografía de una poni terrestre Equestre de pelaje blanco y crin rubia que le sonreía con ternura, lo estuvo mirando un rato hasta que el ascensor se detuvo en un piso intermedio al que había marcado entonces guardo el relicario y vio subir a un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón que en silencio se puso a su lado y apretó otro botón, las puertas se cerraron y empezó a subir sin ningún problema.

\- **Excelente presentación la que diste hace unos minutos** \- dijo Pierce Cross con su característica sonrisa.

\- **Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado** \- respondió Eighth Soul con la misma pasividad de siempre.

\- **¿Te molestaría si te hago algunas preguntas? Lo que pasa es que trabajo para una revista local.**

\- **¿En serio? Creí que no dejaban entrar a los periodistas** \- el ascensor se detuvo en el penúltimo piso y los dos bajaron al mismo tiempo caminando por los pasillos.

\- **Tengo algunos contactos que me facilitaron la entrada** \- rió un poco mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Sin embargo en el primer piso Rev Drums observaba con la boca abierta a un par de guardias de envidiable musculatura noqueados en el piso dejando la entrada libre al resto del local, al cabo de unos segundos otros guardias fueron a atender a sus compañeros.

\- **¿A esto se refería con improvisación? Ese tipo esta loco** \- dijo para si mismo viendo como se llevaban a los guardias a la enfermería - **lo encontraran y lo mataran ¿que hago ahora?**

En los pasillos del penúltimo piso Eighth Soul se quedo mirando a Pierce que no podía evitar sentirse un tanto presionado por el silencio abismal que producía el simple hecho de estar cerca de ese hombre.

\- **Supongo que ya que estas aquí puedes hacer tus preguntas** \- respondió finalmente deteniéndose en frente suyo.

\- **Gracias por su tiempo, se que le va a parecer raro pero...**

\- **Pero si vas a preguntar algo la única condición es que seas sincero, se que no eres periodista ni trabajas para ninguna revista, también se que me estas buscando por alguna razón importante pude notarlo con tan solo verte sentado en el publico** \- Pierce se sintió descubierto sin embargo a pesar de eso se mantuvo firme - **si quieres sinceridad de mi parte por lo menos también tienes que demostrar lo mismo.**

\- **De acuerdo, en realidad no soy periodista y ya que lo dices la verdad es que hablar las cosas directamente me ahorra muchos problemas** \- saco la carta que le había escrito a Counter Clash hace 20 años y se la mostró - **¿quien es Counter Clash? ¿que relación tenías con él?**

\- **¿Counter Clash? Lo recuerdo muy bien** \- tomo la carta y la observo delicadamente - **fue hace mucho tiempo, el era un joven muy triste, recuerdo cuando lo conocí, en ese momento todavía no había iniciado mi carrera como músico profesional ni tenía pensado hacerlo, tenía otro trabajo que desgraciadamente no puedo revelarte.**

**\- No hay problema con eso.**

**\- Él vivía en un país extremadamente pobre muy alejado de este, había perdido a toda su familia en una guerra civil y prácticamente no tenía nada ni a nadie, me vio tocando en una de las calles y me pregunto si podía enseñarle, le dije que no había problema, desde entonces me acompaño siempre en mis viajes.**

**\- Según su registro usted empezó su carrera enseñando música en las escuelas, entonces ¿el fue su primer estudiante?**

**\- Como te dije en ese momento yo no era nada, pero puedo decir que fue lo que me motivo a empezar a despegarme de algunas cosas y empezar una nueva rutina.**

**\- ¿A usted no le gustaba su otro trabajo?**

**\- No se trata de si me gustaba o no, yo quería hacer lo correcto y durante mucho tiempo pensé que lo estaba haciendo pero luego de unos años me di cuenta de que lo que hacía no era mas que una lucha sin fin, jamas iba a haber una solución si continuaba con el viejo método.**

**\- ¿Solución a que?** \- Eighth Soul se quedo unos segundos en silencio.

\- **¿Sabe algo? Todos se quejan de los miles de males que nos caen día a día sin ponerse a pensar de que en otras partes del mundo hay males mucho mas grandes y mas dolorosos, creemos que somos los mas desafortunados hasta que conocemos a alguien que ha sufrido diez veces mas que nosotros** \- observo la carta entrecerrando los ojos - **pero en realidad uno tiene que partir desde el punto de vista de que todo fue creado con un propósito y ese propósito no va a ser cambiado sin importar cuantas batallas sean libradas y cuantos sacrificios sean ofrecidos, hay cosas que simplemente no podemos cambiar solo por el simple hecho de que lo deseamos.**

\- **¿Es por eso que abandono su otro trabajo? Se dio cuenta de que lo que hacía era inútil.**

**\- No exactamente, lo que pasa es que me di cuenta de que había otra forma mas rápida de llegar a ese objetivo, desgraciadamente los caminos mas rápidos siempre terminan siendo los mas peligrosos y llenos de trampas.**

**\- Ya veo.**

\- **Counter Clash se hizo alguien muy cercano a mi y aprendió cosas que tal ves no tendría que haber conocido** \- Pierce se mostró interesado al escuchar eso - **el era... especial, tenía un oído muy atento, podía escuchar cosas que otros simplemente no pueden** \- en ese momento Pierce recordó lo que había dicho Counter Clash en el momento que empezó el alboroto de la prisión.

\- **El se quejaba mucho del ruido.**

\- **Tal como lo dije era un verdadero prodigio en comparación con casos singulares, justo por esa razón sintió que estaba listo para aceptar una carga muy importante, pero hay cargas que ni el hombre mas poderoso puede manejar, desgraciadamente ya era tarde, él huyo, jamas volví a saber de él.**

**\- Yo... lo siento mucho** \- bajo la mirada - **murió hace poco mas de un mes en la prisión.**

**\- No es posible -** lo observo fijamente a los ojos con seriedad - **eso no tiene sentido.**

\- **Fue atrapado acusado de cubrir a un terrorista y encerrado en prisión, la celda en la que estaba se desplomo y murió aplastado.**

**\- ¿Como lo sabes?**

**\- En ese momento nosotros eramos compañeros de celda, fui el ultimo en hablar con él.**

**\- ¿Que fue lo que te dijo?**

\- **Ehmm...** \- Pierce dudo en contarle acerca del libro, se quedo callado sin saber que decir después de todo había prometido ser sincero.

\- **Ya veo** \- Eighth Soul entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza - **entonces Counter Clash a muerto, jamas creí que pasaría pero supongo que "eso" debe de haber elegido a alguien mas** \- aparto la mirada hacia el frente.

\- **¿Como dices?**

**\- Nada... ¿puedo yo hacerte una pregunta ahora?**

**\- Claro.**

\- **¿Donde esta enterrado?**

**\- Detesto tener que dar este tipo de noticias pero no entierran los cuerpos en ese tipo de prisiones, simplemente se deshacen de ellos.**

**\- Gracias por la información, ¿eso era todo lo que tenías que preguntar?**

**\- Creo que si, lamento si alguna de mis preguntas le a incomodado.**

\- **No hay problema con eso.**

**\- De hecho, hay algo que me ha llamado la atención.**

**\- ¿Que cosa?**

\- **Usted me dice que conoció a Counter Clash hace mas de 20 años, cuando lo veo honestamente no le pongo mas de 30 y me resulta extraño pensar que un niño de 10 años le estuvo enseñando a tocar el violín como un profesional a alguien que conoció en un país al otro lado del mundo, perdone por lo raro que suena la pregunta pero ¿cuantos años tiene exactamente?** \- Eighth Soul se quedo en silencio por varios segundos incluso Pierce llego a la conclusión de que esa pregunta había tocado uno de los tantos puntos que el músico se negaba a revelar, después de todo para aquellos que fueron traídos de vuelta para servir a la orden el tiempo no pasa, un dato que el detective desconocía por completo.

\- **Debe de estar por este piso ¡sigan buscando!** \- la voz de los guardias se hizo oir por los pasillos y Pierce inmediatamente entro en pánico.

\- **O no.**

**\- ¿Te están buscando?** \- pregunto Eighth Soul con la misma pasividad que lo caracterizaba.

\- **Supongo que si, tengo que irme gracias por su tiempo** \- se lanzo a correr pero la voz del músico lo detuvo.

\- **¡Espera!** \- Pierce se giro a verlo y noto que lo estaba mirando seriamente - **si yo fuera tu no me preocuparía por unos simples guardias, hay gente mas peligrosa interesada en el Libro de Cuentos** \- se metió dentro de su habitación dejando solo al ex oficial que al escuchar eso estuvo a punto de seguirlo pero tuvo que seguir corriendo antes de que lo encontraran.

Anocheció, en la granja Twilight se encontraba caminando por el granero buscando a Swift pero ya no estaba ahí, lo único que encontró fue una serie de espantapájaros cortados en varias partes hasta ser reducidos a cientos de fragmentos inútiles, al analizarlos de cerca noto que los cortes fueron hechos por un arma muy afilada por la precisión con la que lo había hecho.

\- **Supongo que todos tenemos que desquitarnos con algo, debí ser menos dura con él** \- dijo Twilight para si misma mientras sonreía hasta que un objeto brillante llamo su atención escondido entre unas cosas - **¿que es eso?** \- al acercarse noto que era la espada samurai de Swift, la observo con curiosidad analizando cada detalle después de todo para ella era un obra de arte mas que un arma mortal, en el mango tenía marcado el escudo de la espada y la pluma cruzadas al igual que todo el equipo de los extranjeros - **¿que significara esto?** \- se pregunto llevándose una mano a la barbilla, miro a ambos lados asegurándose que no haya nadie, entonces tomo el arma blanca y la levanto con un poco de torpeza - **"casi medio año en este lugar y todavía no puedo usar bien estas manos"** \- pensó para si misma molesta mientras trataba de levantarla y bajarla como si intentara hacer un corte al aire pero se le escapo de las manos y termino incrustada en una de las paredes del granero - **creo que mejor sigo buscando a Sunset.**

\- **¿Me buscabas?** \- una voz femenina sono atras suyo provocando que volteara un poco asustada sintiendose descubierta.

\- **¿Sunset?**

**\- ¿Que estabas haciendo?** \- pregunto la joven de piel anaranjado pálido observando la espada clavada en la pared con una ceja alzada.

\- **Nada** \- respondió con nerviosismo - **solo estaba admirando las terminaciones de esa cosa, me pregunto como es que las hacen.**

\- **Te sorprenderías, es un trabajo bastante complicado y molesto, requiere demasiada paciencia** \- se acerco quedando a su lado.

\- **Oye... ¿sabes algo? En realidad yo no quería...**

\- **Ya lo se, además yo tampoco tendría que haberte dicho esas cosas horribles, entiendo que solo querías protegernos pero no puedes pensar que eres capaz de hacerte cargo de todo tu sola.**

**\- Lo se.**

**\- Si estamos aquí es para hacer esto juntas** \- arranco la espada de la pared y la puso en su sitio - **recuerda que la fuerza de los elementos radica en la unión y la amistad, yo no soy un elemento de la armonía pero estar con tus amigas me ha hecho sentir parte de esto también.**

\- **Entonces... ¿me perdonas?**

**\- Claro que si, pero promete que vas a dejar de escondernos las cosas, si tienes algún problema lo solucionaremos todas juntas.**

**\- Gracias** \- se dieron un cálido abrazo y a los pocos segundo la actitud de Sunset cambio a una seria.

\- **De hecho, hay una cosa pendiente que quiero arreglar de una ves por todas.**

**\- Es sobre los extranjeros ¿no es así?**

\- **Tu sabes perfectamente que no confío en ellos, si dicen estar de nuestro lado entonces por lo menos deben de decirnos quienes son.**

\- **Te entiendo** \- en ese momento los recuerdos de su corta charla con Flash volvieron con fuerza a su mente - **pero... de todas formas nos han ayudado mucho hasta ahora ¿que es lo que piensas hacer?**

\- **No tenemos que hacerlos hablar a todos, solo necesitamos a uno, el mas débil.**

**\- ¿Estas hablando de ese tipo Cybrian? No parece pasar mucho tiempo con los demás.**

\- **Justo por eso es a quien quiero interrogar, además tengo la impresión de que sabe mucho mas que el resto de sus compañeros.**

\- **¿Interrogarlo? ¿Como piensas hacerlo?... Por favor dime que no estas pensando en una locura.**

\- **Nada de eso, ahora se esta hospedando en la habitación del segundo piso, el cuarto que suele usar Night Song cuando se queda aquí los fines de semana, ella ya volvió a la ciudad así que supongo que él debe de haber dejado sus cosas ahí.**

**\- ¿Y para que quieres sus cosas?**

**\- Acabo de verlo caminando sin su reloj de bolsillo, ya sabes esas cosas con las que hacen magia.**

\- **¿Y para que lo quieres?... ¿sabes usarlo?**

\- **Si sabes magia solo tienes que apretar el botón y concentrarte.**

\- **Una ves que lo tengas ¿como piensas hacerlo hablar?** \- Sunset entrecerró los ojos y se la media vuelta saliendo del lugar.

\- **Haces muchas preguntas, como se nota que no has vivido el tiempo suficiente en este mundo aun, si quieres dejar de sufrir tienes que adaptarte a la forma en que las cosas funcionan aquí, ya no estas en Equestria Twilight, ya te lo había dicho antes y recuerda lo que paso** \- abandono el granero dejando sola a Twilight quien la observaba irse sin saber si seguirla o detenerla.

Empezó a llover a medida que la noche avanzaba, en la mansión ubicada en medio del bosque Luna y Crysalis estaban hablando mientras esta ultima desparramaba una baraja de cartas sobre el escritorio.

\- **Tengo que volver a mis tierras** \- dijo Crysalis ordenando las cartas que llevaban figuras extrañas y aterradoras - **ya estoy una semana fuera y hay cosas que se están saliendo de control, desde que se cancelo la construcción de la planta nuclear me han estado molestando.**

**\- ¿Cuando te vas?** \- contesto Luna mirando la lluvia caer por la ventana.

\- **En realidad tendría que ser lo mas pronto posible.**

**\- No hay problema Duncan y su amigo ya tienen todo programado, pasado mañana se dará la noticia sobre mi ascenso y el resto de las cosas ya están programadas.**

**\- ¿No estas preocupada por los elementos?**

**\- Una vez que suba al poder seré prácticamente intocable como solía serlo Frank Sutler, ellas tendrían que estar preocupadas después de todo ya se donde se esconden pero quiero esperar a que estén todas juntas, después de todo es la ultima quien carga los artefactos y si las mato ahora puede encontrar a unas nuevas portadoras.**

**\- ¿Como si quedara alguien en este mundo que pudiera usar esas cosas? ¿Y que hay de los extranjeros?**

**\- Ellos son un problema menor que los elementos.**

**\- En ese caso voy a hacerte un ultimo favor antes de irme** \- levanto una carta que estaba boca abajo y la observo, tenía la imagen impresa de un cadáver cargando una hoz - **pero voy a necesitar que me prestes a algunos de tus subordinados.**

\- **¿Que tienes en mente?**

\- **Los espíritus me han revelado un poco de información sobre el futuro** \- puso la carta en su sitio y levanto otra con la imagen de una espada rota de la cual brotaba sangre - **va a haber una pequeña reunión en un punto de la ciudad, ellos van a estar ahí.**

\- **¿Y eso que quiere decir?**

\- **Cuando me revelan este tipo de información no es en vano y sería grave desperdiciarla** \- se levanto de su asiento y observo a Luna directo a los ojos - **te los voy a sacar de encima de una vez por todas, y se como hacerlo pero para eso necesito que me prestes a tus hombres mas fuertes.**

\- **¿Cuantos necesitas?**

**\- Seis.**

**\- ¿Solo seis? no se si te diste cuenta pero la ultima ves perdí casi 20 tratando de detener a ese samurai y su compañero.**

**\- Yo e confiado bastante en ti, ahora es momento de que confíes en mi ¿que tienes que perder?**

\- **Tu misma lo has dicho, una valiosa oportunidad, podría juntar a todos y acabar con esto de una ves por todas.**

**\- Si haces eso llamaras la atención de la seguridad del lugar, tienes que mover tus fichas de forma inteligente, no puedes involucrar a todo el mundo porque no va a funcionar, tiene que ser solo con ellos.**

**\- No se lo que estas planeando pero mas te vale que valga la pena.**

**\- Lo valdrá** \- esbozo una siniestra sonrisa - **ya tengo todas las fichas en juego** \- detrás de ella apareció Flash Sentry con el brillo verde en sus ojos, estaba quieto sin embargo apretaba sus puños con fuerza en señal de impotencia ya que por dentro deseaba con todas sus fuerzas matar a esas dos.

Entre la lluvia se podía ver tres siluetas caminando por la carretera a tan solo un kilómetro de la ciudad, estaban cubiertos con capuchas para protegerse de la tormenta y se sostenían de estas para que los fuertes vientos que los golpeaban no se las quitaran de encima, a lo lejos podían ver las luces de la ciudad en la entrada.

\- **Finalmente, falta tan poco** \- dijo una voz femenina en tono suave - **hemos tenido muchos inconvenientes pero parece que valió la pena.**

\- **Si que ha sido un largo viaje** \- continuó una voz masculina dando un paso al frente - **ahora entiendo porque los viajeros nunca atraviesan este tipo de distancias a pie.**

\- **Tan cerca** \- dijo la ultima voz de la encapuchada que estaba detrás de los otros dos, sonaba cansada pero ansiosa al mismo tiempo - **solo unos pasos mas y estaremos todas juntas** \- se soltó la capucha y el viento se encargo de quitársela mostrando que era una joven azul de cabellos color arcoiris - **y esta ves seremos imparables** \- era Rainbow Dash quien cargaba los elementos de la armonía debajo de su brazo en un bolso del cual empezaba a salir un brillo multicolor.

.

**Tema de cierre: Safe and Soud - Taylor Swift (sub español)**  
/watch?v=_CxynCsVh-k

**NA: Recuerden pasarse por el deviantart de Jazz Garland para ver los dibujos ya que en un tiempo se viene el de Light y posiblemente los demás, el link esta en mi perfil. Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	39. ¿Valemos la pena?

**NA: En este capitulo finalmente se revelara información que será útil para entender el rumbo que tomara el fic mas adelante, poco a poco las cosas se van complicando y se acerca el momento de revelar cual es la fuerza que esta detrás de tanta ruptura y sufrimiento.**

**"Cada vida es importante y valiosa por ser única e irreemplazable... ¿y si no fuera así?... Si un juguete se rompe es desechado y reemplazado... ¿pasa lo mismo con las personas?"**

**37\. ¿Valemos la pena?**

Eran las 10 de la noche ya en el mundo humano, la lluvia seguía cayendo sin parar mientras un joven de piel gris y mirada muerta caminaba por los pasillos de la casa ubicada en la granja de los Apple, estaba subiendo las escaleras y le pareció escuchar un sonido extraño, ya todos estaban durmiendo a esa hora por lo que fue raro así que con cuidado termino de subir los escalones restantes manteniéndose alerta a cualquier cosa.

\- **"Desde hace treinta minutos tengo la sensación que me están siguiendo"** \- pensó para si mismo mientras sacaba un cuchillo y subía los tres escalones restantes con sumo cuidado, el sonido se hacía mas fuerte así que al llegar arriba se puso en guardia pero se calmo al ver que no había nadie, solo un joven de piel blanca con saco marrón y sombrero de vaquero que dormía en el piso recostado de espaldas contra la pared de los pasillos - **¿Light?** \- el joven roncaba con mucha fuerza tanto así que se le podía confundir fácilmente con un aullido - **"que raro verlo dormir en un espacio cerrado"** \- guardo el cuchillo y continuo su camino - **"debe de haberse desmayado por tomar esa medicina"** \- entro a su cuarto pero apenas dio unos pasos la puerta se cerro de golpe y Sunset Shimmer estaba detrás de esta - **¿que haces aquí?** \- pregunto con la misma frialdad de siempre entrecerrando los ojos.

\- **¿Que pensaría alguien como tu? Si es que piensas** \- Sunset empezó a caminar de forma amenazante a lo que el joven se acerco a su escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones pero estaba vacío - **¿buscas esto?** \- Sunset levanto el mecanismo de la armonía de Cybrian quien estuvo a punto de sacar el cuchillo pero Twilight apareció detrás suyo y se lo quito sin mucho esfuerzo.

\- **Lo siento** \- dijo lanzandolo por la ventana - **pero mis amigas también son importantes para mi y después de todo lo que he pasado en este mundo no puedo permitirme confiar en alguien que oculta cosas** \- Reloj volvió su vista a Sunset que lo observaba de forma desafiante mientras ponía un dedo en el botón del mecanismo de la armonía.

\- **Es hora de responder algunas preguntas.**

**(...)**

A varios metros fuera de la casa un joven de cabello castaño y piel crema que vestía una camiseta gris estaba parado debajo de la lluvia respirando agitadamente con varias armas blancas clavadas en el piso a su alrededor, Swift estaba entrenando aun con la lluvia tratando de despejar el caos que había en su mente, tomo un sable del piso y lo levanto a la altura de su cara en posición de combate, puso sus ojos fijos en el frente tratando de proyectar sus recuerdos.

\- **Maldita... sea** \- dijo para si mismo de forma agitada demostrando lo duro que había trabajado hasta ese momento - **siempre tengo que arruinarlo todo** \- dio un corte en el aire seguido por un combo de patadas tan veloces que arrastraban la lluvia, después de dar un par de cortes mas se detuvo y se apoyo sobre su espada sin apartar la vista del frente, el cansancio que demostraba era tan grande como su ira en ese momento, una mezcla de emociones que poco a poco penetraba en su mente reviviendo viejos recuerdos, en ese momento su visión se fue nublando y poco a poco fue notando la presencia de un hombre entre la lluvia, pero no era real, era la proyección de un recuerdo pasado.

\- **Eres patético Ojos Rápidos** \- la figura de sus recuerdos tomaba la forma de un hombre de piel crema y cabello rojo que vestía un chaleco sin mangas junto con un pantalón negro, estaba cruzado de brazos y lo observaba con desprecio - **me decepcionas, nunca aprendes nada, eres una vergüenza.**

\- **¿Eso crees?** \- corrió a toda velocidad y dio un salto imposible mientras caía con la punta de su espada sobre el espejismo desvaneciendolo al instante pero al levantarse este solo volvió a aparecer detrás suyo en la misma posición.

\- **¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu maestro?... De entre todos los miembros de la orden que existen y tenían que ponerme a cargo de un idiota que no puede controlar sus emociones.**

\- **¡JÓDETE!** \- volvió a cortarlo repetidas veces pero seguía escuchando su voz dentro de su cabeza.

\- **Eres muy emocional, no estas prestando atención a lo que te digo, me tomo la molestia de enseñarte a usar una maldita espada como lo hacían los mejores guerreros que han existido en toda la creación y tu no entiendes NADA DE NADA.**

**\- ¿Y TU QUE SABES DE MI? ¿ACASO HAS PASADO POR LO QUE YO HE PASADO?**

\- **Encárgate de aquello que puedes manejar y deja que el resto de las cosas pasen por si solas, ¿te cuesta tanto comprender eso Ojos Rápidos? ¿Porque no tomas como ejemplo al resto de tus compañeros?**

**\- ¿Acaso crees que me voy a cruzar de brazos como lo haces tu y los demás? eso hicieron y ¿como terminaron? ESTÁN TODOS MUERTOS ¿ME OÍSTE? ¡TODOS MUERTOS! -** se llevo una mano a la cara y se limpio la mezcla de lluvia y sudor que corría por su rostro, al levantar la vista ya no había nadie en ese lugar - **debo volver** \- dijo para si mismo mientras que levantaba todas sus armas y se retiraba a paso lento.

A cientos de kilómetros de distancia prácticamente al otro lado del mundo dos hombres iban por el desierto sobre sus camellos, el Observador y el Aprendiz de Cuentista estaban cerca de la ultima aldea en la que iban a descansar y prepararse para la etapa final de su viaje.

\- **¿Cuantos días de caminata hay desde la ultima aldea hasta las ruinas de tu antiguo reino?** \- pregunto el hombre de piel azul y sombrero de ala corta negro.

\- **No muchos, tres como máximo pero aun nos falta un poco para llegar a la aldea.**

**\- Creí que estábamos cerca** \- dio un corto suspiro mientras se quitaba el sombrero.

\- **¿Estas preocupado por tus subordinados?**

**\- Claro que lo estoy, muchos de ellos no tienen mucha experiencia, Corazón Mecánico apenas lleva un año.**

**\- Pero e escuchado cosas increíbles de él, muchos dicen que a terminado misiones que naturalmente toman meses en tan solo semanas gracias a su habilidad deductiva, le dicen "aquel que puede leer los hilos del destino", un apodo muy curioso.**

**\- El tiene mucha practica para adaptarse a cualquier sistema o mecanismo, puede ver a través de los hechos en si y analizarlos desde otros puntos de vista, es su talento especial después de todo.**

\- **Pero hay algo que me molesta.**

**\- ¿Que?**

**\- Dicen que siempre trabaja solo y con el único objetivo de terminar las cosas lo mas rápido posible.**

\- **Es algo que tiene que corregir con el tiempo, por cierto ¿desde cuando tanto interés en Corazón Mecánico?**

\- **Nada importante** \- saco una cantimplora de uno de los bolsos del camello y le dio un sorbo luego puso su vista en el horizonte, en ese lado del mundo el sol apenas empezaba a caer - **fue una noche como esta en la que conocí a mi maestro.**

\- **¿El Cuentista?**

\- **Así es, como te había dicho después de perder la batalla contra mi hermano tuve que huir al desierto con los pocos soldados que me quedaban** \- se detuvo un segundo para tomar otro sorbo de agua - **fue muy difícil, no teníamos recursos ni nada por el estilo, el desierto suele ser muy duro, nunca abandonamos a nadie pero poco a poco fueron cayendo uno a uno, los íbamos enterrando en el camino... este camino** \- el Observador bajo la mirada al escuchar eso - **el camino que estamos recorriendo es el mismo que mis hombres y yo hicimos luego de ser desterrados, en esa época no existía la aldea que estamos por visitar, no había nada de nada** \- el camello se detuvo en un punto y el hombre de cabello dorado se bajo mirando la tierra sobre la que estaba parado, el Observador detuvo el suyo también.

\- **¿Por que nos detenemos?**

**\- Es aquí** \- tomo un puñado de arena y lo dejo caer de sus dedos lentamente.

\- **¿Que cosa?**

\- **Es aquí donde fallecí** \- los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras los últimos granos de arena caían de las manos de quien alguna ves fue conocido como el príncipe Caelus.

**Flashback:**

Hace mas de mil años, un hombre de cabello dorado y piel blanca como sus ropas enterraba con mucho esfuerzo al ultimo de sus soldados, las lagrimas brotaban de su rostro desesperadamente pero no por la fuerza descomunal que le costaba el simple acto de mover una pala para enterrar un cadáver si no por el hecho de que después de varios días de caminata finalmente se había quedado completamente solo, desterrado y olvidado por su pueblo a manos de su propio hermano, ahora el príncipe Caelus lloraba desconsoladamente sobre la ultima tumba que iba a cavar, después de todo la siguiente sería la suya y no habría nadie que lo entierre, hizo las plegarias correspondientes, tradición que había estado en su familia por generaciones y luego se seco las lagrimas de los ojos lanzándose al desierto caminando hasta que las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban terminen con su vida.

Tan solo al día siguiente y sin haber podido avanzar mucho Caelus estaba tirado en la arena caliente por el sol que a pesar de todo brillaba intensamente como mandaba su naturaleza, se puso boca arriba y con los labios llenos de llagas por la falta de agua sonrió a pesar de todo, ver el sol brillar en el firmamento era para él como una señal.

\- **Tal como decía mi padre** \- dijo para si mismo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban - **el mundo tiene que seguir brillando, aunque todos nosotros caigamos, la vida sigue... al menos, todos mis soldados recibieron un entierro digno de lo que fueron** \- iba cerrando sus ojos lentamente debido a la penetrante luz del sol que caía sobre ellos - **todos hemos rezado los unos por los otros... pero... ¿quien va a rezar por mi?** \- en ese momento una sombra se puso entre la luz y su rostro permitiendole abrirlos para encontrarse con una figura encapuchada que lo observaba fijamente - **¿es esto una alucinación? ¿estoy muerto?**

\- **No estas alucinando y no estas muerto... todavía** \- respondió el misterioso hombre cuyo rostro no podía distinguir pero debajo de su capucha podía ver una barba caer dando a entender que era un hombre mayor.

\- **¿Quien eres?** \- pregunto con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

\- **Me dicen el Cuentista, pero la verdad es que soy un patético hechicero que cree poder hacer algo por los demás.**

**\- A... ayúdame, no puedo... morir ahora.**

**\- ¿Que te impide dejar este mundo?**

**\- Por... favor... mi gente... me necesita, mi reino... esta en peligro... mi hermano... me necesita.**

**\- Tu hermano te traiciono.**

**\- Esa cosa no es mi hermano... pero aun puedo hacer algo... para traerlo de vuelta, por favor... ayúdame** \- el anciano dio un corto suspiro y luego se cruzo de brazos.

\- **Esta historia no tiene que terminar así** \- dijo mientras sacaba de una de sus mangas un libro junto con una pluma - **este es el Libro de Contratos, una de mis herramientas personales...** **tu debes vivir Caelus, pero desgraciadamente no volverás a ser el mismo.**

\- **No me importa... solo ayúdame a traer de vuelta a mi hermano y salvar a mi reino de la oscuridad.**

**\- Levanta tu mano** \- con la poca fuerza que tenía el príncipe levanto solo un dedo, el anciano lo hirió con la punta de la pluma provocando que unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayeran sobre el libro manchando sus paginas - **ahora solo queda esperar.**

**\- No puedo morir... por favor.**

\- **Solo queda esperar Caelus** \- la visión del príncipe se fue nublando poco a poco a medida que su vida se apagaba - **tu serás quien le de un final diferente a esta leyenda, tal como debe de ser junto con su contraparte alterna, esta será tu primera misión... desgraciadamente no tendrá el final que tu deseas** \- no pudo escuchar las ultimas palabras ya que su corazón dejo de latir al mismo tiempo que sus ojos perdieron su brillo sin embargo en las paginas del libro la sangre fue absorbida y letras negras aparecieron mágicamente al lado de un retrato en blanco y negro del difunto príncipe, varias paginas enteras de información sobre Caelus se habían formado en el libro como si se tratara de un registro - **el contrato esta hecho, bienvenido a la Orden de los Cuentistas -** el viejo encapuchado se alejo lentamente mientras que unos cuervos se paraban sobre el cuerpo del príncipe pero no se atrevían a morderlo, al rato se alejaron y el cuerpo fue consumido por el tiempo y los procesos de la naturaleza.

**Fin Flashback.**

Los dos habían armado una fogata y comían algo mientras los camellos reposaban, para cuando el Aprendiz de Cuentista termino el relato el sol ya se había puesto por completo dando lugar a la noche.

\- **Ya veo** \- dijo el hombre de piel azul quitándose el sombrero y dejándolo a un lado de la fogata - **supongo que después apareciste en el cuarto blanco.**

\- **Así es, al principio me sentía confundido como todos los que empiezan, luego me entrego mi primer mecanismo de la armonía, el mas básico y empezó mi entrenamiento en magia, mas tarde me entrego estos brazaletes haciéndome su aprendiz oficial** \- le mostró los brazaletes de espinas que estaban en sus muñecas - **entonces me presento con sus compañeros.**

\- **¿Te llevo a Equestria? Es el sitio donde mas recurren para enseñarle magia a los principiantes.**

\- **No, me enseño él mismo, conozco todos sus secretos, bueno, al menos la mayoría.**

\- **Entiendo** \- se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y luego el Observador se puso el sombrero sonriendo de forma un tanto nerviosa - **supongo que no puedes decir ninguno de esos secretos ¿no es así?**

\- **¿No puedes contener tu curiosidad no?** \- respondió el ex príncipe devolviendole la sonrisa.

\- **Lo siento pero tener a alguien que prácticamente se crió en la biblioteca del Cuentista y no preguntarle algo es simplemente inquietante.**

\- **Desgraciadamente no puedo decirte muchas cosas, pero tal como te lo dije al principio de este viaje hay cosas que vas a notar por tu cuenta y otras que si te voy a contar a su debido tiempo** \- se recostó sobre la tierra.

\- **No te preocupes por eso** \- también se recostó tratando de dormir.

\- **Entonces solo espero que me perdones** \- dijo eso ultimo casi en un susurro sin que pueda ser escuchado por su compañero.

Mientras tanto en la granja Twilight y Sunset prácticamente rodeaban a Cybrian Spear mientras esta ultima lo apuntaba con el mecanismo de la armonía.

\- **Es hora de responder algunas preguntas Cybrian Spear... si es que te llamas así** \- dijo Sunset Shimmer obervandolo de forma desafiante.

\- **Vaya... no creí que ustedes fueran capaces de traicionar** \- miro a Twilight quien solo bajo la mirada insegura de lo que estaba haciendo - **¿y que vas a hacer con eso? ¿matarme? vas a tener que pensar en algo mas creativo si quieres información de mi.**

**\- Se que no te importa morir, pero el dolor que te puedo causar puede que te haga razonar un poco.**

**\- El dolor es pasajero, la verdad me da lo mismo** \- puso las manos en los bolsillos y se apoyo sobre el escritorio - intenta con algo mas creativo.

\- **¿Y si rompo esta cosa?**

**\- Entonces no podrás hacer magia y esta conversación se termina** \- Sunset se estaba impacientando, empezó a registrar la habitación buscando algo que pueda ser de valor para el joven que no demostraba interés ni por su propia vida ni por la de sus compañeros, en ese momento recordó lo único que si bien no era de su interés por lo menos resultaba importante para él.

**\- ¿Y que tal si quemo esas hojas apiladas sobre tu escritorio?** \- levanto una mano apuntando con su dedo a una pila muy ordenada de hojas y fotografías que estaban a su lado.

\- **Entonces arruinarías todo mi trabajo y todo lo que he investigado sobre la misión se iría al diablo ¿eso es lo que quieres?**

\- **Si no me das otra opción entonces lo haré** \- amenazo con presionar el botón del dispositivo lista para quemar todo su trabajo a lo que Cybrian Spear simplemente lanzo un corto suspiro y camino lentamente por la habitación hasta sentarse en un sillón.

\- **Si lo vas a poner así entonces pónganse cómodas** \- Sunset sonrió satisfecha y se cruzo de brazos apoyándose sobre la pared mientras que Twilight se sentaba sobre la cama - **pero hagamos esto justo... yo respondo a todas sus preguntas y ustedes responden a todas las mías ¿de acuerdo?** \- Twilight y Sunset se miraron dudosas pero al final asintieron - **en ese caso** **que sea rápido ¿que quieren saber?**

**\- ¿Quienes son ustedes?**

**\- ¿Que es el mundo?** \- las dos se mostraron extrañadas por la respuesta - **¿que es la vida? ¿quien nos puso aquí? ¿con que propósito?**

\- **¿Te estas burlando de nosotras?** \- preguntó captando el sarcasmo.

\- **Bueno** \- Reloj se inclino hacía adelante apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y cruzando los dedos a la altura de su rostro dando un aspecto un tanto siniestro - **si quieren respuestas concretas de mi parte mas les vale hacer preguntas concretas o si no esto se va a poner muy largo.**

\- **Cuando los conocí por primera ves dijeron que no eran de este mundo ni de Equestria** \- esta ves Twilight tomo la palabra - **son los únicos mundos que conozco... ¿que otros mundos hay aparte de estos?**

\- **Empecemos por una lección de física, supongo que ustedes ya tienen bien claro el concepto de universo alterno.**

**\- Explícate bien.**

**\- Abran los ojos, tanto en Equestria como en este lado del espejo hay similitudes que no se pueden ignorar, solo véanlo, cada persona animal o cosa que se mueve por este planeta tiene una contraparte poni o de cualquier otra raza al otro lado del espejo.**

**\- Es cierto** \- dijo Twilight llevándose una mano a la barbilla - **pero ¿que tiene que ver eso con mi respuesta?**

\- **Paciencia, eso es solo el concepto de lo que es un universo paralelo pero la verdad es que este es un tema mucho mas extenso y complicado.**

**\- Pues resumelo lo mejor que puedas** \- continuo Sunset siempre a la defensiva.

\- **Verán** \- se estiro apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre sus rodillas - **primero una pregunta ¿por casualidad alguno de estos nombres les suena en algún rincón de su mente? Einstein-Rosen** \- Twilight y Sunset se miraron confundidas - **¿Everett-Wheeler-Graham? ¿ninguno de ellos?**

**\- No tenemos idea de que estas hablando.**

\- **Era de esperarse ya que al parecer ninguno de estos personajes existió en este mundo.**

**\- Haslo mas simple.**

**\- Esto no es simple así que mas les vale ponerme atención, para que lo sepan primero que nada Equestria y este mundo no son los únicos universos alternos que existen.**

**\- Entonces... ¿cuantos mas existen?** \- hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo y Cybrian se estiro en su silla tomando aire.

\- **Infinitos.**

**\- ¿Que?** \- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo - **¿como es eso posible?**

\- **Existen muchas teorías acerca de esto, como por ejemplo supongamos que en este momento tengo dos opciones** \- saco una pistola Glock debajo de su asiento cosa que sorprendió a las dos pero su sorpresa fue mucho mas grande cuando el joven puso el cañón del arma en su cabeza - **la primera opción es disparar esta cosa y morirme de una vez por todas y la segunda opción es guardar el arma y continuar con esta conversación que por el momento es la que voy a tomar** \- guardo el arma a lo que Twilight no pudo evitar lanzar un profundo suspiro - **pero ahora yo les pregunto ¿que acaba de pasar en este momento?**

**\- Estas vivo... ¿no?**

**\- Mas o menos pero, ¿que paso con el hecho de que pude haber muerto? ¿acaso desapareció?**

**\- Tomaste la opción de no matarte eso es lo que paso ¿hay alguna otra explicación para eso?**

**\- Es aquí donde la realidad se divide.**

**\- ¿Que?**

\- **Digamos que en un mundo en el que yo sea un tipo que no cumple sus promesas entonces lo mas probable es que haya jalado del gatillo y muerto en el acto, esa es una posibilidad que queda pendiente, a esto le llaman el modelo cuántico de Everett Wheeler, este modelo, mejor conocido como el de la interpretación de muchos mundos, postula que cualquier posible resultado de una decisión cuántica realmente ocurre en un universo separado.**

**\- Creo que empiezo a entender.**

\- **De esta forma todos los eventos, posibilidades y resultados son reales, eventuales y están ocurriendo, las oportunidades de que todo ocurra en cualquier lugar en algún momento en el multiverso es de 0 y 100 por ciento al mismo tiempo.**

**\- Osea que ¿cada ves que tomamos una decisión se crea un mundo alterno?** \- Twilight empezó a meditar sobre el día en que decidió abandonar Equestria.

\- **Esa es la teoría, como les dije hay una probabilidad entre 0 y 100 por ciento de que eso ocurra, pero ese es solo un modelo que quería usar como ejemplo para que entiendan porque es infinita la cantidad de universos que puede existir sin embargo no es en el que estoy interesado explicarles.**

**\- ¿Entonces?**

\- **Ahí esta la pregunta que mas me inquieta y el motivo de las investigaciones que estuviste a punto de quemar** \- se volvió a cruzar de brazos - **PRESTEN MUCHA ATENCIÓN PORQUE SOLO LO VOY A REPETIR UNA VEZ -** subió un poco el tono sorprendiendo a las dos y luego volvió a la misma actitud **\- la teoría de Everett Wheeler esta relacionada con lo que podemos llamar "lineas temporales" lo que nos lleva a pensar que solo son cambios en la estructura temporal o histórica de un mismo universo que no es lo mismo que hablar de "otro universo" esto esta mas relacionado con el tiempo que con el espacio y ese es un tema que tenemos completamente prohibido intervenir.**

**\- Entendimos el primer ejemplo ahora continua con el resto -** dijo Sunset sonando impaciente y un tanto molesta por el pasajero cambio de tono.

**\- Como les decía ese modelo no explica porque diablos en este mundo los ponis son humanos de piel multicolor lo que no es solo un cambio en la historia si no una vuelta entera de leyes en general, eso es lo que mas me molesta y e estado tratando de averiguar, todas mis investigaciones han sido para encontrar un patrón universal que me ayude a predecir los cambios que hay entre este mundo y la Equestria que esta cruzando el espejo pero las cosas cada ves son mas complicadas.**

\- **¿Quieres decir que este tipo de universo paralelo no encaja con el modelo que acabas de mencionar?**

**\- Exacto, es completamente distinto, citando de ejemplo no este si no otros universos que he visitado y que no tienen nada que ver con esto e visto realidades alternativas que comparten rasgos como mismas personas o ponis sin embargo tienen diferente historia o personalidades, y eso no es todo, la historia se tuerce a tal punto que hasta las leyes cambian, desconozco cual es el factor que provoca estos cambios y por el momento no es de mi interés.**

**\- ¿Un factor que altera la historia y la realidad? Suena terrorífico.**

En la otra ciudad Pierce Cross corría desesperadamente por la calle rumbo a su apartamento seguido por Rev Drums, algo parecía inquietarlo.

**\- ¡OYE ESPÉRAME! -** gritaba el joven de piel blanca alcansandolo mientras el ex oficial sacaba las llaves de la entrada sin mucha paciencia **\- ¿que carajos te pasa? ¿por que estas actuando así ahora?**

**\- Él lo llamo Libro de Cuentos, maldición.**

**\- ¿Que? -** los dos entraron y subieron al ascensor, una ves en su departamento saco el libro sin mucho cuidado y empezó a arrancar la portada **\- HEY ¿lo estas rompiendo?**

**\- Esta no es la tapa original -** efectivamente al arrancar la primera tapa que de por si ya era vieja se revelo que en verdad solo era un protector ya que la verdadera tapa era mucho mas vieja y no tenía el símbolo de la espada y la pluma cruzadas si no unas letras en algún idioma antiguo.

**\- Increíble ¿alguna idea de que significa eso?**

**\- Eighth Soul lo llamo Libro de Cuentos, ¿que diablos es esta cosa? -** lo abrió violentamente y se fijo en la primera pagina que aun mantenía el párrafo que se le había revelado en su momento **\- "**La historia se tuerce, el destino baila y canta al compás de la creación, la pluma tuerce la espada infinitas veces al mismo tiempo... la lucha por la supervivencia empieza en ambos lados, el tablero de la desesperación tiene todas sus fichas, el destino baila y grita a los cuatro vientos ¡ARMONÍA QUEBRADA! ¡ARMONÍA QUEBRADA!" - tomo el libro y lo puso a la altura de su rostro molesto - **maldita sea ¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?**

**\- Te volviste lo suficientemente loco como para hablar con un libro... ¿uhg? -** para sorpresa de los dos una parte del párrafo se borro y se reescribió, las letras eran rojas como la sangre y el mensaje cada ves mas aterrador.

**\- "La historia se tuerce, el destino baila y canta al compás de la creación, la pluma tuerce la espada infinitas veces al mismo tiempo, todo y todos son parte del cuento y el tablero, lo que vaya a pasar con sus vidas depende solamente de mi, su presente, pasado, futuro y realidad son mi propiedad, no hay escapatoria" -** Pierce entrecerró los ojos después de leer eso **\- ¿sabes que? me canse... voy a quemar esta estupidez.**

**\- ¿Que?**

**\- Fui policía y honestamente todo esto ya se esta poniendo demasiado loco, seguramente no es mas que algún libro trucado para hacer bromas -** cargo el libro cerrado y fue a la cocina buscando algo con que destruirlo pero Rev se puso en su camino.

**\- Me sorprende que digas eso después de todo lo que ha pasado, además con el poco tiempo que te conozco se perfectamente que no pensarías de esa forma... admítelo, estas asustado -** Pierce se mostró sorprendido al escuchar eso **\- puedo verlo en cada una de tus acciones y es normal considerando el hecho de que por poco te atrapan pero si quemas esta cosa entonces perderemos toda oportunidad de saber ¿que diablos esta pasando en realidad?**

**\- Vaya -** el detective se calmo y esbozo una diminuta sonrisa mientras observaba el libro **\- parece que todo lo que has estudiado finalmente esta dando resultado y eso es algo de lo que me siento orgulloso, pero siendo honesto cada ves que leo esta cosa siento que hay algo que me supera en este sentido.**

**\- Lo se, a mi me da escalofríos solo estar cerca de eso pero por ahora es nuestra única pista, algo grande pasa y seguramente esta relacionado con los enmascarados restantes... ¿que dice acerca de ellos?**

**\- Hay un párrafo sobre ellos -** abrió el libro en una pagina marcada y empezó a leer **-** **"La segunda mascara, la Octava del Alma esta apunto de quebrarse, dos de cuatro están a punto de caer, la tercera mascara, El Cazador de Leyendas abandonara su lugar e ira por sus presas, tres de cuatro van a salir, la cuarta mascara a dado inicio a su búsqueda, cuando encuentre su objetivo todas las cosas dejaran de importar, la cuenta regresiva empezara".**

**\- ¿Te dice la identidad del segundo y tercer Mislead Appear?**

**\- De alguna forma lo dice pero no parecen ser sus nombres reales.**

**\- A menos que esos sean sus nombres reales y ellos vivan bajo otra identidad.**

**\- Puede ser -** se llevo una mano a la barbilla y los dos se quedaron en silencio por cinco minutos hasta que una idea surgió **\- ¿La Octava del Alma? -** en ese momento recordó el concierto de Eighth Soul y su extraño talento especial para sacar a la luz los sentimientos de los demás con su música **\- Rev... creo que ya se quien puede ser el segundo Mislead Appear.**

De vuelta en la granja un joven de cabello castaño subía las escaleras en un estado de cansancio extremo, era Swift quien luego de entrenar debajo de la lluvia iba rumbo a la habitación que le habían asignado pero al pasar por la habitación de Cybrian Spear le pareció escuchar voces, cosa que no era normal puesto que no dejaba entrar a nadie a su habitación.

**\- "¿Que pasa ahí dentro?" -** se pregunto a si mismo mientras se acercaba para escuchar mejor sin que los demás se enteraran.

**\- Aclarados estos puntos llego la hora de responder a tu pregunta de hace un rato** \- Cybrian se levanto de su asiento y las observo fijamente con sus ojos vacíos, luego aclaro la voz y dijo de forma autoritaria - **somos la Orden de los Cuentistas y no venimos ni de este mundo ni linea temporal que ustedes conozcan, sino de distintos universos paralelos los cuales están catalogados por números y letras.**

\- **"¿Acaba de hacer lo que creo que hizo?"** \- pensó Swift mientras se pegaba mas para seguir escuchando.

\- **Déjenme explicarles mas o menos como trabaja esta orden, como sabrán la muerte es algo inevitable y para algunos algo triste, esa idea de mantener la vida cueste lo que cueste es un tema con el que muchos se obsesionan, pues al parecer alguien se obsesiono tanto con esto que encontró la forma de revertir el proceso y traer a las almas de regreso al plano terrenal usando recipientes especiales.**

\- **¿QUE?!** \- dijeron Twilight y Sunset al mismo tiempo, la tensión en la conversación era cada ves mas fuerte debido a la información que revelaba.

\- **Tal como lo escucharon, todos nosotros y cada uno de mis compañeros estamos muertos y fuimos traídos de regreso para servir a la orden, se lo que se deben de estar preguntando ¿que clase de idiota aceptaría volver a la vida solo para arriesgarla de nuevo para proteger la de los demás?... para eso voy a citarles algunos lamentables ejemplos** \- se volvió a sentar cruzándose de brazos - **empecemos por Ojos Rápidos quien se hace llamar Swift, él vivía en un mundo habitado por humanos también pero era muy distinto a este tanto en su geografía como en historia, empezando por el hecho de que las personas no eran multicolores, lo que pasó es que en su país estallo una guerra tan sangrienta que prefiero ahorrarles los detalles para no traumatizarlas, él y su hermana fueron tomados como prisioneros luego de ver morir a sus padres ejecutados frente a sus ojos** \- Twilight se llevo una mano a la boca al escuchar eso recordando lo que había pasado con Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie - **desgraciadamente su hermanita no duro mucho ya que a los rehenes los usaban para hacer experimentos como ver ¿cuanto aguanta un humano sin comer? o ¿cuanto dolor pueden aguantar antes de morir? ya saben, esas estupideces** \- el horror al escuchar esos ejemplos se reflejaba tanto en Twilight como en Sunset quien trataba de mantenerse indiferente a pesar de todo por mas atroz que sonara - **entonces el pobre tipo termina completamente solo abandonado en una celda sin familia ni esperanzas, es en ese momento que la orden envía a uno de sus encargados a reclutarlo dándole la oportunidad de iniciar una nueva vida con la condición de que no volverá a ese mundo ni va a interferir con su desarrollo histórico y él termino diciendo que si, después de todo ¿que le quedaba?**

**\- "Malnacido ¿como sabe eso?" -** se pregunto Swift a si mismo mientras pegaba la oreja para escuchar mejor.

\- **Hay mas casos y mas lamentables todavía, vamos ahora por Espíritu Flameante conocida por ustedes como Grace Hicks, con ella te vas a sentir muy identificada Twilight Sparkle** \- la joven trago saliva ya que después de todo lo que había escuchado presentía que no era nada bueno - **ella también habito en una versión alternativa de la Equestria poni, fue una unicornio abandonada por sus padres desde potra a lo que fue criada por la misma princesa Celestia de ese universo quien le enseño todo tal como lo hizo contigo hasta que se graduó y obtuvo sus alas de alicornio como tu, entonces estuvo lista para partir de casa y regir su propio reino pero la realeza no le sentó tan bien como a ti.**

**\- ¿A que te refieres? -** pregunto Twilight con temor.

\- **Ella logro fundar su propio reino junto con aquellos que solía considerar sus amigos antes de ser princesa, fue feliz por un buen tiempo pero para su desgracia el reino se volvió mucho mas influyente de lo que tenía planeado y fue en ese momento que quienes se hicieron llamar sus amigos mostraron sus verdaderos colores y la destronaron desterrandola como si fuera un perro quedándose con el poder y el control del reino, entonces traicionada y desilusionada vago por el desierto tratando de volver a su hogar pero siendo sinceros intentar cruzar el desierto en ese estado es una muerte segura, pues fue eso lo que encontró pero justo antes de morir otro encargado de la orden apareció haciéndole la misma oferta que a Swift ¿que creen que iba a decir después de todo lo que paso?**

**\- Es cruel.**

\- **Pues dijo que si, aunque dudo un poco ya que la muy tonta hasta el día de hoy tiene la ilusión de que puede encontrar a sus verdaderos padres.**

**\- Eres un cerdo.**

\- **Gracias, y hay mas, tenemos el caso de Voz del Fuego mejor conocido como Hard Knocker, este es uno de los mas comunes que hay ya que su mundo fue destruido por completo que por cierto también era una Equestria poni, honestamente la mayoría de los miembros reclutados son casos como este.**

**\- ¿Destruido?**

\- **¿Ustedes creían que la pasaban mal? Y también tenemos el caso de Resplandor Crepuscular a quien conocen como Blaze, esto es algo muy interesante ya que él habitó en el mismo mundo que Swift pero estaban en bandos opuestos, mientras que Swift corría con lo que le quedaba de familia Blaze era un soldado encargado de no dejar nada vivo en esas tierras y en ese momento disfrutaba su trabajo y mucho -** al escuchar eso Swift abrió los ojos como platos mostrándose verdaderamente sorprendido por esa declaración.

**\- ¿Blaze?... Imposible** \- dijo Twilight indignada - **no parece ser ese tipo de persona.**

\- **Te sorprendería ver en que se convierten las personas cuando están en la guerra, para aumentar la tensión resulta que él estaba encargado de eliminar a los rehenes que les eran inútiles, ¿adivinen quienes estaban en esa lista? -** hubo un silencio incomodo ya que todos esperaban la misma respuesta.

**\- "No puede ser" -** pensó Swift al borde de la locura escuchando el relato detrás de la puerta.

**\- ¿Todavía no lo captan? Él fusilo a los padres de Swift... ¿triste no?... pero resulta que con el pasar de los años se termino arrepintiendo de todo, típico caso de incoherencia con uno mismo, antes de morir de una enfermedad apareció otro encargado con la misma bendita oferta y él... acepto... ¿por que? no lo se, supongo que quería purgar sus pecados haciendo este tipo de servicio -** apenas termino de hablar Swift se alejo caminando muy lentamente y apretando los puños con ira.

**\- Espera, si pasaron muchos años, ¿por que Swift y Blaze parecen tener la misma edad, además yo no le pongo mas de 25 a esos dos? ¿y como es que no lo ha reconocido?**

\- **Cuando entras en esto se te da un cuerpo nuevo como recipiente de tu alma al que no le afecta el paso del tiempo y a medida que mudamos entre universos este se adapta a lo que vendría a ser la especie dominante de las tierras a las que entramos para pasar desapercibidos entre sus habitantes.**

\- **¿Que hay de Light?** \- hubo un silencio incomodo a lo que Reloj volvió a apoyar los codos sobre sus rodillas y cruzar los dedos.

\- **Créeme, es mejor que no lo sepan... -** las dos se miraron confundidas pero al final decidieron dejar pasar ese tema, después de todo ya habían escuchado suficiente - **como verán, este tipo de gente es el que la Orden de los Cuentistas recluta para este trabajo, tenemos aquellos que lo han perdido todo como Hard, aquellos que han sido abandonados por su hogar como Grace, aquellos que se arrepienten de sus pecados como Blaze y también un idiota como Swift que cree que vale la pena defender lo que es "correcto y justo"... finalmente y uno de los casos que mas abunda es sobre los tipos que se unen únicamente porque les gusta el sabor de la sangre, si saben a lo que me refiero** \- nuevamente gestos de terror y asco fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta - **todos los miembros se unen por su propia voluntad y pueden retirarse cuando quieran y volver a sus tumbas pero siendo honesto si cada uno es un caso de necesidad digno de una terapia psicológica profunda lo que veo es una buena forma de aprovecharse de esas emociones para juntar miembros pero no los culpo por inventar ese sistema después de todo alguien tiene que hacer este trabajo.**

**\- ¿Como es que sabes todo de ellos?**

**\- ¿Alguna ves vieron el maletín negro que esta en mi habitación en la ciudad? Pues ahí tengo un registro de muchos miembros de la orden incluso los retirados y muertos.**

**\- ¿Y que hay de ti? -** pregunto Sunset siempre manteniendo su postura desafiante.

\- **¿Yo?**

\- **Si, vi la foto de una unicornio en tu escritorio, por lo que puedo suponer que fuiste un poni Equestre también** \- finalmente encontró la oportunidad de presionarlo y no iba a desperdiciarla - **¿era algún conocido tuyo? ¿también abandonaste a tu familia? ¡vamos!... has citado varios casos ¿cual es el tuyo?**

\- **Bueno, yo solo fui un aburrido y debilucho poni de tierra con una extraña enfermedad que me hacía perder la memoria cada cierto tiempo, fallecí en mi casa y no tenía muchos conocidos por lo que mi presencia no era de extrañarse y la verdad estoy agradecido por eso, después no hay mucho que contar.**

**\- ¿Y tus motivos para unirte a la Orden? Pareces ser alguien a quien no le importa nada ni nadie, ¿que diablos haces vivo entonces?**

**\- Es curioso que lo preguntes, la verdad es que me gusta estar a mano con los favores que me hacen, detesto llevar cuentas con los demás y hubo un favor que nunca pude devolver y tampoco puedo hacerlo, por lo tanto debo mantenerme con vida.**

\- **Es patético** \- Sunset se cruzo de brazos - **los favores no son algo que se guarda como una cuenta pendiente, solo alguien enfermo podría tomarlo de esa forma.**

\- **Entonces soy un tipo enfermo** \- se encogió de hombros - **¿que se va a hacer? ¿alguna otra pregunta**?

**\- ¿Todo lo que acabas de contar... es cierto? -** pregunto Twilight con la mirada baja ocultado sus ojos con algunos mechones de su cabello, estaba temblando un poco cosa que llamo la atención de Sunset.

\- **Lo es.**

\- **Eso quiere decir** \- cada ves se veía mas nerviosa a tal punto que le temblaban mucho las manos - **que es posible romper esa barrera que separa esos mundos, ¿es posible en verdad?**

\- **No tengo idea de como lo hacen pero si... es posible.**

**\- Entonces** \- apretó los puños arrugando las sabanas de la cama en la que estaba sentada - **quiere decir... que en algún lugar ¿hay una Equestria donde todas mis amigas estén vivas, y mi familia?**

\- **Esa es la parte "divertida" de todo esto** \- esa palabra hizo enfurecer a Sunset quien empezaba a comprender los sentimientos de su amiga - **mientras que ustedes se matan sufriendo aquí en alguna otra dimensión alterna tu y tus amigas toman el te y hacen picnics al aire libre sin ninguna plaga que haya eliminado su hogar y a sus seres queridos.**

\- **¿Puedes llevarme a alguno de esos lugares?** \- Twilight sentía que iba a llorar.

**\- ¡¿Twilight?!** \- Sunset se sobresalto al escuchar esa pregunta.

\- **Desgraciadamente no tengo idea de como lo hacen después de todo nosotros solo despertamos en estos sitios y nos asignan a un Observador para capacitarnos acerca de las misiones y aun si lo supiera no lo haría, no es mi problema pero es un punto interesante el que acabas de tocar, parece que mas o menos estas entendiendo mi punto de vista.**

**\- ¡Ella no piensa como tu!**

\- **Lo siento** \- Reloj se volvió a sentar - **me equivoque, eres tu quien comprendió mi punto de vista Sunset Shimmer, sabía que en el fondo eras inteligente.**

**\- Maldito.**

**\- Sunset** \- Twilight la miro de reojo - **¿a que se refiere?**

\- **Permiteme explicártelo de nuevo** \- el joven prosiguió encogiéndose de hombros - **así como hay mundos en los que tu y tus amigas son felices y todo eso también hay mundos que sufren diez veces mas lo que tu has sufrido o peor fueron destruidos como el de Hard.**

**\- ¿Que?**

\- **Solo piénsalo, después de lo que te acabo de explicar podemos concluir que a cada segundo se crean y se destruyen mundos enteros y ¿sabes que es lo mas gracioso de todo esto? que nosotros ni nos enteramos.**

\- **Se lo que estas pensando malnacido, ni siquiera te atrevas a decírselo -** Sunset apretaba los puños ya que en el fondo compartía el mismo punto de vista y sabía lo que iba a decir.

**\- Ustedes entraron aquí buscando respuestas, aquí les traigo una verdad -** apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas y cruzo los dedos sobre su rostro retomando la postura siniestra - **y una de esas respuestas es que... NO VALEMOS LA PENA** \- Twilight se quedo fría al escuchar eso - **¿ahora me comprendes? ¿ves porque no me interesa nada de esto?... la vida y la muerte dan lo mismo, aun si este mundo fuera destruido o mejor dicho todo este universo colapsara con sus millones y millones de planetas y constelaciones, la verdad es que no importaría, el sol sigue brillando en un "universo paralelo" y la vida sigue su interminable recorrido, pero no ampliemos tanto el panorama, incluso si nos limitamos a observar solo este mundo o solo este país cientos de personas mueren a diario y la verdad es que no importa, entonces ¿consideras importante algo de esto? -** hubo unos segundos de silencio que parecieron horas por la tensión que había en el ambiente, Twiligt se mantenía con la mirada baja mientras que Sunset observaba con desprecio a Reloj que no cambiaba su expresión por nada en el mundo.

\- **Eso no significa que no valgamos la pena** \- la voz de Twilight cambio por completo cosa que sorprendió a Sunset y que Reloj no se esperaba - **significa que hay cosas que están fuera de nuestro alcance y otras que están cerca y es de estas de las que tenemos que hacernos cargo** \- empezó a levantar la vista con la mirada decidida y desafiante - **este mundo es valioso para nosotras y la Equestria al otro lado del espejo también lo es.**

\- **Es cierto** \- esta vez Sunset tomo la palabra - **mientras nos mantengamos juntas nada de lo que acabas de decir importa, ¿sabes por que? porque el valor que nos damos los unos a los otros es lo único realmente importante y es algo que definitivamente vale la pena** \- Cybrian entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso molesto por el repentino cambio que había tomado la conversación.

\- **Ese es el valor de la amistad, algo que por lo visto te cuesta aceptar -** continuo Twilight.

\- **Sin embargo ¿quien te valora a ti?** \- pregunto Sunset como golpe final volviendo a su lugar al igual que Twilight quien se sentó de vuelta en la cama.

\- **Bravo niñas** \- el joven gris dio un corto suspiro mientras se estiraba en su asiento - **se han ganado el premio a las cabezas mas necias en varios mundos que he visitado, pero si quieren mantener ese punto de vista esta bien, la vida y sobretodo el tiempo ya se encargaran de borrarles la** **sonrisa** \- se paso una mano por el rostro, se veía muy cansado después de un debate como ese - **hoy ya no estoy dispuesto a responder mas preguntas, estoy muy cansado, pero un trato es un trato y espero que mañana ustedes dos cumplan con su parte, tu** \- señalo con el dedo a Sunset Shimmer - **quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre el espejo de cristal y tu** \- ahora señalo a Twilight - **no me importa que tanto te cueste o si tienes que llorar todo lo que quieras, pero me vas a contar todo acerca de los elementos de la armonía, Nightmare Moon y todos los enemigos que has derrotado usando esas gemas y no solo eso, quiero que me digas muy detalladamente todo lo que recuerdas sobre la invasión de la plaga a Equestria y los reinos vecinos.**

\- **No hay problema** \- contesto de forma cortante - **yo también cumplo mis promesas**.

\- **Eso espero** \- Twilight se fue junto con Sunset quien antes de salir dejo el mecanismo de la armonía sobre el escritorio, una ves solo Reloj tomo el dispositivo y lo puso en su bolsillo para luego cerrar la puerta despacio mientras que la lluvia se ponía cada ves peor.

.

.

.

**Tema de cierre: Safe and Soud - Taylor Swift (sub español)**  
/watch?v=_CxynCsVh-k


	40. Recuerdos perdidos

**"La mente es la herramienta mas importante y al mismo tiempo la mas frágil de todas las que poseemos, si esta falla o se quiebra es hora de empezar a desconfiar en nosotros mismos."**

**38\. Recuerdos perdidos.**

Un nuevo día empezaba en el mundo humano, en la ciudad un hombre de piel rojo claro caminaba tranquilamente mientras fumaba un cigarro, el cielo estaba despejado y había una extraña calma pero no lo suficiente como para que Hard bajara la guardia, a pesar de que parecía estar despreocupado se mantenía atento a cualquier posible amenaza ya sea para él o para cualquiera que se encuentre en los alrededores, paso al lado de un puesto de diarios y compro uno para mantenerse al tanto, se sentó a leerlo en una banca del parque mientras encendía otro cigarro y en ese momento paso caminando un hombre de piel color crema y cabello gris largo sosteniendo un plano sin embargo no parecía entender nada, de hecho se le veía muy desorientado, se detuvo al notar la presencia de Hard y decidió preguntarle.

\- **Disculpe** \- dijo el hombre que resulto ser Phoenix quien junto con su hermana habían acompañado a Rainbow hasta la ciudad - **podría ¿decirme donde se encuentra la secundaria de Canterlot? la verdad es que no me llevo muy bien con las direcciones.**

\- **¿Eres nuevo en la ciudad?** \- respondió cerrando el periódico.

\- **Si, acabo de llegar con un par de amigos.**

**\- Lo siento pero yo también llevo poco tiempo aquí, pero pasame el plano tal ves pueda entenderlo** \- le paso el mapa y Hard lo fue leyendo haciendo un gesto de confusión - **quien sea que te haya vendido esto te engaño, este no es el mapa de esta ciudad.**

\- **Diablos, debo de haberme confundido** \- saco un par de planos mas y se los paso - **debe de ser uno de estos.**

**\- ¿No sabes leer?**

**\- ¿Eh?** \- el hombre se sintió un tanto avergonzado y ofendido por esa pregunta - **no es que no sepa, solo que...**

**\- No tienes porque avergonzarte, que alguien no sepa leer no quiere decir que sea estúpido** \- abrió uno de los planos y marco una dirección - **según esta cosa no estas tan lejos de la escuela, ¿tienes algún familiar ahí?**

**\- Hay una amiga que quiere visitar el lugar.**

\- **Ya veo -** al verlo directamente al rostro una idea se cruzo por la cabeza de Hard - **"¿Acaso no he visto a este tipo en otro lugar? estoy seguro de eso" -** se pregunto a si mismo mientras entrecerraba los ojos **-** **por cierto ¿cual es tu nombre?**

\- **¿Ah?** \- nuevamente no sabía que responder, recordó la sugerencia de Rainbow sobre usar un nombre a parte para no llamar la atención - **ehmm, me llamo** \- se llevo una mano a la frente mientras que Hard lo observaba confundido y lleno de sospechas - **Adam** \- respondió finalmente de forma cortante ya que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

\- **Yo soy Hard, espero que tengas suerte y cuida de tus amigos deben de ser muy importantes** \- volvió a abrir el periódico.

\- **Lo se, gracias** \- se despidió con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba corriendo pero fue seguido por la mirada de Hard quien juraba haberlo visto en otra parte.

Blue se junto con su hermano y Rainbow Dash quien llevaba puesto un gorro de tela para ocultar su cabello, los tres estaban caminando mientras revisaban el recorrido en el plano.

\- **Ustedes no tendrían que andar tan despreocupados** \- dijo Rainbow cruzándose de brazos - **recuerden que salieron conmigo en televisión cualquiera podría reconocerlos.**

\- **Rainbow después de tu demostración con el elemento de la armonía no creo que nadie haya prestado atención a otra cosa en esa grabación** \- contesto el hermano.

\- **Es cierto** \- le siguió Blue - **ademas hay cientos de personas parecidas en esta ciudad, lo único capaz de llamar la atención es el color de tu cabello.**

\- **Lo se, por eso uso este gorro... aunque no es de mi estilo.**

\- **Ya llegamos** \- después de un rato finalmente estaban frente a la escuela de Canterlot que se veía exactamente como era en los viejos tiempos, ya no habían camionetas militares ni nada que opacara el ambiente.

\- **Es increíble que se vea como antes** \- dijo Rainbow con aire de nostalgia mientras se paraba frente a la estatua del corcel - **que recuerdos me trae esta cosa, es raro ¿saben?**

\- **¿Que cosa?**

**\- Estando aquí en este mismo momento, siento que me puedo olvidar de todo y hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado nada** \- puso una mano sobre el monumento - **sin embargo en el fondo se que ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo, no puedo permitirme ignorarlo.**

\- **Pero puedes disfrutar el momento** \- Blue saco una cámara y le tomo una foto.

\- **HEY! ¿Que haces?**

\- **Tu rostro se veía tan tranquilo mientras estabas frente a la estatua** \- sonrió un poco - **tal ves era así como te veías antes de que todo se fuera al diablo, creo que sería bueno recordarlo.**

**\- Tal ves, ¿quien sabe?** \- en ese momento un hombre alto y delgado de piel crema y cabello negro se detuvo en frente de Rainbow y la observo fríamente - **ehm... ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?**

\- **¿Eres Rainbow Dash no? La fugitiva -** dijo con frialdad el extraño hombre que vestía un saco corto marrón del mismo color que sus pantalones y sostenía un maletín negro.

\- **¿Ah?** \- los tres se sorprendieron de que la reconozca pero mas que nada se sintieron amenazados - **¿quien es usted?... espere** \- se quedo mirándolo detalladamente y un par de recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

**Flashback:**

Hace cuatro meses Twilight y sus amigas estaban almorzando en el comedor de la escuela a lo que Sunset Shimmer llego muy agitada.

\- **¿Sunset? Te hemos buscado por toda la escuela ¿donde estabas?** \- pregunto Twilight demostrando su preocupación.

\- **Lo siento se me hizo tarde y si ya conociste al profesor de matemática sabrás que no es para nada recomendable entrar tarde a su clase -** contesto Sunset recuperando el aire.

\- **En realidad me pareció un tipo bastante recto y formal, aunque a primera vista da algo de miedo.**

**Fin Flashback:**

Rainbow abrió los ojos como platos y luego le apunto con el dedo.

**\- Es el viejo profesor de matemáticas... ¿como me reconoció?**

**\- No me olvido de ninguno de mis estudiantes... y menos de una tan mala.**

**\- ¡HEY!**

**\- Como sea, ¿que te trae de vuelta a la escuela? ¿sabes que eres famosa no?**

**\- Lo se, por eso es el gorro -** contesto molesta señalandole el gorro de tela verde.

**\- Vas a necesitar mas que eso para que no te reconozcan, da igual tengo que ir a dar clases -** iba a retirarse pero Rainbow lo tomo del brazo.

**\- Espere un momento.**

**\- Rainbow... -** Blue se acerco a su oído para susurrarle **\- ¿que haces?**

**\- ¿Podemos hablar con usted un momento? -** el hombre ni se inmuto ante la oferta, sin embargo dio un corto suspiro y acepto.

**\- De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido.**

**\- Solo por curiosidad, ¿sabe algo de la directora Celestia y su hermana?**

**\- Encontraron el cuerpo decapitado de Celestia en una alcantarilla y no hay rastro de su hermana desde hace mucho.**

**\- ¿QUE?**

**\- Suena duro, lo se, pero es la verdad, lamento no poder alegrarte el día pero las noticias de hoy son todos desastres.**

**\- Esta bien -** se llevo una mano a la cabeza masajeandose la cien **\- lo entiendo, de todas formas me esperaba algo como eso -** dijo lo ultimo con aire de tristeza **\- solo quería saber eso, gracias por su tiempo -** los tres iban a irse pero esta vez fue el profesor quien los detuvo.

**\- Deténganse un momento.**

**\- ¿Que pasa? -** hubo unos segundos de silencio y luego suspiro.

**\- Supongo que van a necesitar ayuda, ¿o acaso tienen algún lugar donde esconderse? son fugitivos después de todo.**

**\- Nadie nos esta buscando ya.**

**\- Créanme -** entrecerró los ojos **\- lo hacen.**

**\- ¿Quienes? -** el profesor miro a ambos lados asegurándose que no haya nadie sospechoso.

**\- Espérenme en la salida al terminar las clases, creo que hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar -** se retiro dejando confundida a Rainbow y a los dos hermanos que se miraban entre ellos sin saber que hacer.

En la otra ciudad Pierce Cross estaba discutiendo con uno de los encargados del local en el que se suponía que iba a hacer un concierto de Eighth Soul en la noche, Rev Drums escuchaba la conversación mientras bostezaba sin saber exactamente de que estaban hablando.

\- **¿Como que se fue?** \- pregunto de mala gana el ex oficial al portero - **se suponía que iba a dar 3 presentaciones, me dijeron que iba a estar aquí hasta la semana que viene ¿que paso?**

\- **No tenemos idea** \- respondió el encargado en tono molesto cruzado de brazos - **su representante no quiso dar detalles, dice que simplemente dijo que se iba y no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlo, le recordaron que es un desastre para la empresa pero nada parecía importarle, una actitud muy extraña viniendo de alguien con tanto prestigio como Eighth Soul.**

\- **Diablos, ¿alguna idea de a donde se fue?**

**\- A su ciudad, la capital central.**

\- **"Justo ese lugar, maldita sea"** \- pensó para si mismo mientras se despedía - **gracias por avisarme** \- camino con la mirada baja y la cabeza llena de pensamientos e ideas mientras que Rev intentaba establecer contacto con él.

\- **¿Y bien? ¿que te dijo?** \- no obtuvo respuesta - **oye ¿me escuchas?**

**\- Eighth Soul abandono la ciudad cancelando todas sus presentaciones sin** **decir nada** \- dijo para si mismo sin mirar al joven a los ojos.

\- **¿Que?**

**\- Un músico con ese prestigio no toma decisiones de ese tipo sin dar explicaciones, seguramente esta relacionado con ese maldito libro, algo debió asustarlo.**

**\- Oye... no te entiendo nada.**

\- **Si él es el segundo Mislead Appear entonces puede que este conectado con el cuarto, aun no se nada del tercero pero tal ves pueda preguntarle ¿por que es que el cuarto asalto el departamento solo para echarle un ojo al libro?** \- se detuvo y miro a Rev a los ojos seriamente - **no tenemos opción.**

\- **¿Ah?**

**\- Rev, tenemos que volver a la otra ciudad.**

**\- Muy bien, buena suerte con eso** \- respondió con indiferencia mientras se alejaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- **Oye... te estoy hablando** \- le agarro del cuello de su camisa y lo jalo.

\- **Estas loco, esta bien que Frank Sutler haya muerto pero Huge Spector aun sigue siendo general, sus palabras fueron bien claras** \- se aclaro la garganta para que su voz sonara mas grave - **si pones un pie cerca de esta ciudad o de cualquier otro estado cercano me encargare de que sea tu ultimo viaje.**

\- **Te sale muy bien la imitación de Spector, en cuanto a tu problema creo que tengo la solución.**

**\- ¿Que vas a hacer?**

**\- Fui policía e incluso dentro de los departamentos es que aprendí algunos trucos sucios.**

**\- ¿Como cuales?**

**\- Puedo hacerte una identificación falsa, de esa forma podrás entrar a la ciudad sin que tu nombre real figure en la lista de ingreso.**

\- **He leído sobre esas cosas y se que no es nada fácil, además voy a tener problemas para salir y lo mas probable es que me terminen buscando de nuevo, si me atrapan será mi fin.**

**\- Estas hablando con alguien que trabajo por 10 años en distintos sectores de la ley, me conozco las normas y reglamentos de pies a cabeza, confía en mi.**

**\- De acuerdo** \- se encogió de hombros en señal de rendición - **¿y que nombre me vas a poner?** \- Pierce esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla.

**(...)**

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Luna y los vampiros un hombre que portaba la famosa mascara blanca de rayas negras caminaba por los pasillos despreocupado hasta que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, la temperatura había bajado de golpe y por un momento sintió que lo estaban siguiendo así que el Mislead Appear se dio la vuelta rápidamente pero no había nadie detrás suyo, sin embargo al mirar al frente otro hombre que portaba la misma mascara estaba parado en frente suyo observándolo fijamente con un par de ojos negros que sobresalían detrás de la mascara.

\- **Volviste** \- dijo con una voz carente de cualquier emoción.

\- **Así es** \- contesto el otro Mislead Appear cuyos ojos eran azules a diferencia de su compañero cuya mirada era igual a la de un muerto.

\- **Dijiste que volverías la próxima semana... ¿paso algo?**

**\- Nada importante** \- iba a seguir su camino pasándolo de largo pero fue detenido.

\- **Luna no sabe que volviste ¿cierto?** \- le pregunto tomándolo del brazo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

\- **Aun no se lo he dicho** \- contesto con gran calma a pesar de la situación.

\- **Apresúrate entonces, es malo que las cosas se salgan de control.**

**\- Yo no he hecho nada que este fuera de lo establecido** \- empezó a mirar a los alrededores - **¿que hay del cuarto?**

**\- Nunca volvió, Luna dice que ya no es necesario ahora que Frank Sutler a muerto, no tenemos que preocuparnos por su partida.**

**\- Me parece bien ¿puedes soltarme?** \- el enmascarado de ojos negros lo soltó y pudo continuar con su camino pero antes de salir por una puerta al mirar atrás noto que a la distancia aun lo estaba observando con esa mirada perdida, él solo entrecerró los ojos y cerro la puerta detrás suyo quitándose de encima la mirada de su compañero.

Cayo la tarde, en la granja nuevamente estaban reunidos Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle y Cybrian Spear en la misma habitación, esta ves le tocaba hablar a la portadora de la magia.

\- **Voy a empezar con una pregunta simple** \- dijo Reloj sentado frente a su escritorio con un anotador y un bolígrafo - **¿como empezó la invasión de la plaga?** \- Twilight observo a Sunset por un instante quien afirmo con la cabeza en señal de confianza.

\- **Todo empezó con un grupo de misteriosas desapariciones, la primera de todas fue un grupo de grifos que habían partido a las montañas del norte congelado en una expedición para obtener minerales raros, jamas volvieron** \- el joven gris escuchaba atentamente el relato mientras anotaba lo que podía - **el primer ataque de la plaga fue una... "advertencia"... un grupo de plagados entro a Canterlot haciéndose pasar por inmigrantes, fue raro que nadie notara las venas negras que recorrían sus cuerpos pero apenas se les permitió el acceso a la ciudad empezaron a desatar el caos, la princesa Celestia se hizo cargo de ellos sin ningún problema** \- se quedo en silencio por un instante.

\- **Puedes seguir, no tengo ninguna pregunta** \- Twilight suspiro.

\- **Luego los plagados empezaron a atacar otros reinos, por cada reino que atacaban crecían en numero ya que podían convertir a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, era una batalla que no podíamos ganar, al final solo quedo Equestria mejor dicho Canterlot ya que el resto fue tomado, la princesa Celestia era consiente de la amenaza así que me encargo llevar los elementos de la armonía junto con mis amigas y huir al imperio de cristal que en ese momento ya no era mas que un bloque de hielo.**

**\- ¿El imperio de cristal ya había sido tomado?**

**\- Si.**

**\- ¿Y que paso con el corazón de cristal?**

\- **La princesa Cadence lo había escondido en un lugar para que no cayera en manos de los plagados, ellos estaban desesperados por obtenerlo, desconozco la razón.**

**\- Finalmente algo importante... ¿que ocurrió después?** \- Twilight se llevo una mano a la frente mientras revivía en su mente las escenas en que sus amigas eran ejecutadas por los dragones negros, Sunset notó eso y se adelanto a responder.

\- **Los dragones las encontraron y no tuvieron oportunidad contra ellos, luego se escondió en el imperio de cristal esperando a la fecha en que el portal se abriera y ahora esta aquí.**

**\- No recuerdo haberte preguntado nada Sunset** \- aclaro Reloj sin apartar la vista de sus notas.

\- **Esta bien** \- respondió Twilight mucho mas calmada - **Sunset tiene razón, eso fue lo que paso, no hay mas historia de Equestria después de eso.**

**\- Entiendo... necesito saber todo lo que paso antes de la plaga, los enemigos contra los que peleaste, datos sobre ellos y sobretodo sobre Nightmare Moon.**

\- **¿Para que quieres saber todo eso?** \- intervino nuevamente Sunset.

\- **No se si se dieron cuenta pero cada uno de los enemigos que derrotaron en Equestria nos están jodiendo en este lado del espejo, antes de que aparezcan mas enemigos quiero asegurarme de predecir ¿en que forma pueden llegar?**

**\- Esta bien te diré todo lo que recuerdo** \- continuo Twilight - **pero primero dime hasta donde sabes tu.**

**\- En mi mundo pasaron cosas distintas a las que ocurrieron en el tuyo, solamente se de Crysalis y Discord, un caso que todavía estoy investigando, también tengo informes sobre King Sombra y Nightmare Moon pero solo son fotografías.**

\- **Bueno... Nightmare Moon era una especie de influencia oscura capaz de corromper a los ponis y otras criaturas y convertirlos en... sombras si no me equivoco.**

**\- Eso ya lo se, pero quiero saber sus orígenes, ¿de donde viene? ¿como se le mata para siempre?**

**\- No se le puede matar, es una influencia, como una enfermedad, al menos eso es lo que recuerdo.**

\- **¿Como que lo que recuerdas? Has memoria Twilight tu tienes que saber esas cosas.**

**\- Lo se pero** \- se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza - **no lo se.**

\- **Haz un esfuerzo tu mente esta bloqueando recuerdos como un método de autodefensa, puedes recordarlo.**

**\- Eso intento** \- en ese momento la imagen de un poni encapuchado de negro se le cruzo por la mente diciendo "tu no debes saber nada de esto", luego un dolor espeluznante la invadió y empezó a mover la cabeza - **AHHH!**

\- **Twilight** \- Sunset fue a auxiliarla - **¿que te pasa?**

\- **No lo se** \- contestó mucho mas calmada - **intento recordarlo pero algo me lo impide, no es una barrera emocional e leído sobre esas cosas esto es distinto.**

\- **Maldita sea** \- bufo molesto el joven de piel gris mientras escribía algo en sus notas - **probemos con otra cosa, háblame de tus primeros días como princesa.**

\- **¿Primeros días?... bueno** \- nuevamente intento recordar pero solo aparecían fragmentos de memorias entre los cuales veía una invasión de plantas mutantes a Poniville y al sol y la luna sobre el cielo al mismo tiempo - **nuevamente es confuso, creo que era algo relacionado con una invasión y si mal no recuerdo las princesas habían desaparecido** \- se froto la frente tratado de recordar mientras que Sunset la miraba extrañada - **recuerdo que ese día** \- la imagen de un árbol blanco paso por su mente junto con el recuerdo de haber dejado los elementos en él - **ese día perdimos... ¿los elementos de la armonía?** \- se llevo una mano a la barbilla confundida - **es imposible.**

\- **Twilight no estas siendo concreta en tus declaraciones** \- dijo Cybrian soltando su bolígrafo y viéndola directo a los ojos.

\- **Lo siento pero es la verdad, recuerdo que ese día devolvimos los elementos de la armonía a su lugar de origen.**

**\- ¿Lugar de origen?**

**\- Era un árbol... el árbol de la armonía.**

\- **Jamas he escuchado de eso, se mas clara por favor ¿como es posible que los hayan dejado si los tienen ahora mismo, has memoria.**

\- **Eso intento** \- nuevamente se perdió en sus recuerdos y esta ves se vio a ella misma frente al árbol de la armonía pero este se veía marchito y en frente suyo había un poni encapuchado que sostenía una caja de cristal con seis cerraduras, nuevamente dijo lo mismo "ustedes no deben recordar nada de esto" y luego guardo la caja en su saco, acto seguido saco los elementos de la armonía y los utilizo contra ella y sus amigas que también estaban en la cueva frente al árbol, recordar el impacto del rayo arcoiris contra las propias portadoras incluyéndola le aterro a tal punto que empezó a llorar en la habitación.

\- **Ya me preguntaba cuando iba a empezar a llorar** \- dijo fríamente Cybrian Spear ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de Sunset quien estaba atendiendo a su amiga.

\- **Twilight... ¿que pasa? ¿que recordaste?**

**\- No tiene sentido** \- respondió secándose las lagrimas - **nada tiene sentido.**

**\- Habla Twilight ¿que fue lo que recordaste?**

\- **Había un poni encapuchado frente al árbol y uso los elementos de la armonía en nuestra contra, eso es imposible, dijo que no teníamos que recordar nada de eso** \- esa declaración llamo la atención de Reloj quien dejo de escribir y se acerco a la joven para verla a los ojos.

\- **¿Que mas recuerdas?**

**\- Solo una frase... él dijo... armonía quebrada... y luego recuerdo que se estaba disculpando, es todo lo que recuerdo** \- el joven entrecerró los ojos y camino hasta quedar en frente de la ventana.

\- **Se acabaron las preguntas para ti.**

**\- Oye** \- Sunset se acerco a él - **¿acaso tienes idea de que le puede haber pasado?**

**\- Son solo teorías, pero parece que alguien uso los elementos para sellar sus memorias, tal ves estas estén contenidas en los mismos elementos pero es poco probable.**

**\- No tiene sentido, los elementos solo obedecen a sus portadoras.**

\- **Pero pueden tener mas de un portador** \- contesto Twilight mucho mas calmada llamando la atención de los dos - **acabo de recordarlo, en el pasado Luna y Celestia eran las portadoras, luego Celestia tuvo que hacerse cargo de ellos sola para desterrar a Nightmare Moon, nosotras fuimos las siguientes pero pueden ser utilizados por alguien que posea los mismos atributos.**

**\- ¿Tenemos que suponer que ese misterioso unicornio encapuchado era alguien Honesto, Leal, Bondadoso, Gracioso, Generoso y experto en magia?**

\- **Es la única forma en la que podría usar los elementos.**

**\- Entonces ¿por que sello tus recuerdos y los de tus amigas?** \- continuo Sunset cada ves mas confundida - **no tiene sentido, tal ves fue él quien llevo la plaga a ese mundo, tal ves es un viejo enemigo y no puedes recordarlo.**

\- **Dejen de suponer tantas cosas al mismo tiempo** \- Reloj la interrumpió y se llevo una mano a la frente en señal de cansancio - **gracias por la información, ahora tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, pero antes necesito la parte mas importante** \- dijo mirando fijamente a la joven de cabello color fuego.

\- **Aquí es donde lamento decepcionarte** \- contesto Sunset cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un gesto culpable.

\- **¿A que te refieres?**

**\- La verdad es que la información que poseo sobre el espejo es muy limitada.**

\- **No me vengas con eso, eres la única que sabía como usarlo, tu sabías que si transportabas un elemento de la armonía a este mundo podrías usar magia, ¿como supiste eso entonces?**

\- **Eso es porque había estudiado sobre los elementos antes y se que los minerales de los que están compuestos le permiten hacer magia a cualquiera independientemente de donde este, incluso mundos en los que no existe la magia como este.**

\- **¿Quieres decir que no sabes nada sobre mas sobre el espejo de cristal?**

\- **El espejo fue un misterio incluso para la misma princesa Celestia, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta como funciona, yo tuve la oportunidad de explorar un mundo nuevo pero aquí no hay libros de magia que me hablen acerca del espejo y su funcionamiento** \- Reloj volvió a sentarse cruzado de brazos - **si me permites opinar hay algo que me gustaría debatir con alguien como tu que lleva mucho tiempo viajando entre mundos alternos.**

\- **Di lo que quieras** \- respondió sin mucho interés.

\- **En realidad creo que ustedes pueden saber mas acerca del espejo de cristal... es decir, tu mismo dijiste que así como hay mundos que se diferencian entre ellos por sus lineas de tiempo también hay otros cuyas leyes cambian sin ningún patrón fijo, tal ves las Equestrias de los dos lados del espejo no están conectadas entre si como dos caras de una misma moneda, tal ves eso es falso** \- su hipótesis empezó a llamar la atención de Reloj - **tal ves el espejo de cristal solo es un portal a una de las infinitas dimensiones paralelas de las que hablaste, tal ves este solo es uno de tantos mundos alternos que existen y de los cuales algunos les pertenecen a ustedes** \- el joven abrió los ojos y la vio fijamente, empezaba a prestar atención - **tal ves el gran secreto detrás de esos infinitos mundos es el mismo espejo de cristal, tu mismo lo dijiste al citar los ejemplos de tus compañeros, si hay un mundo en el que la princesa Celestia tuvo como estudiante a Grace y otro en el que los humanos son todos de un solo color como pasa con Swift y Blaze entonces puede que el espejo de cristal no sea nada mas ni nada menos que una puerta de acceso a las infinitas** **probabilidades -** la voz de Sunset cada ves sonaba mas emocionada, había dado con una teoría que ni ella misma se habría imaginado por su cuenta - **tal ves ese no era el único espejo de cristal, tal ves este mundo de humanos multicolores no es el destino final de el espejo, tal ves es capaz de llevarte a cualquier otro universo paralelo.**

\- **Interesante** \- empezó a anotar todo lo que había escuchado - **una teoría bastante alocada, pero tiene cierto grado de efectividad, desgraciadamente el espejo fue destruido y ya no hay vuelta atrás, si realmente era capaz de llevarnos a otros lugares como mis superiores lo hacen es algo que jamas vamos a saber, a menos que aparezca otro espejo.**

\- **Es cierto** \- bajo la cabeza apenada.

\- **Es todo lo que tenía que preguntarles, a menos que tengan algo mas que compartir** \- Sunset recordó lo del USB que le había entregado Vic Raff, el primer Mislead Appear, pero decidió ocultarlo por el momento.

\- **No hay nada mas** \- respondió de forma cortante.

\- **Entonces pueden irse** \- las dos iban a salir pero antes de cerrar la puerta Sunset se detuvo y se giro para hablarle al joven de piel gris.

\- **Antes de irme, quiero que sepas que ya descubrí el secreto detrás de tu reloj de bolsillo.**

\- **¿Que estas diciendo ahora?**

\- **Los elementos de la armonía están compuestos de minerales que permiten hacer magia en cualquier lugar sin excepción, seguramente tu dispositivo contiene dentro un fragmento de un mineral similar a los elementos, una imitación barata de los originales y que por supuesto no funciona en su totalidad, es por eso que tiene que recargarse después de superar el limite, sin embargo lo hace solo sin necesidad de recurrir a ninguna fuente de energía, puede producir su propia energía, tal como los elementos pero en una medida bastante reducida, eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte, solo una pequeña deducción mía para que veas que no eres tan inteligente como crees** \- cerro la puerta dejando solo al joven que se quedo mirando su mecanismo de la armonía con la misma expresión de siempre.

\- **"Ahora entiendo porque le llaman Mecanismo de la Armonía, era tan obvio, que estupidez"** \- guardo el reloj en su bolsillo y prosiguió con sus investigaciones.

Caída la noche, Rainbow Dash y los hermanos estaban caminando por los alrededores de la secundaria de Canterlot que a esa hora ya estaba prácticamente vacía, Rainbow observaba los pasillos con nostalgia recordando siempre los días en que era solo una estudiante mas sorprendiéndose cada ves mas sobre como en menos de un año las cosas habían cambiado tanto y sobre todo ¿que le preparaba el futuro?, en ese momento el profesor que los acompañaba los invito a pasar a su oficina, siempre se mantenía serio y distante a pesar de que les estaba ofreciendo ayuda.

\- **¿Que es lo que tenía que decirnos?** \- pregunto Rainbow observando la oficina, era bastante grande incluso mas que la de los directores con varias sillas para invitados en las que tomaron asiento y el profesor se sentó al frente detrás de un pizarron - **en la mañana dijo que alguien nos estaba buscando, ¿a que se refiere?**

**\- Ustedes los jóvenes nunca prestan atención a las cosas que van mas allá de los diarios y las revistas.**

**\- ¿Y eso?**

**\- Voy a empezar diciéndote que la subdirectora Luna esta aun con vida.**

**\- ¿En serio?** \- pregunto la joven de cabello multicolor emocionada.

\- **Así es, pero desgraciadamente no es una buena noticia, en unos días ella se va a postular como nueva gobernante y va a ganar.**

\- **¿Y por que eso sería malo? Ella es una excelente persona.**

**\- No es cierto, ya no es mas la Luna que solía ayudar a sus estudiantes junto con su hermana en esta escuela, ha cambiado.**

**\- No es posible, la conocemos desde la primaria, explíquese mejor.**

**\- No estoy aquí para darles explicaciones que no quieren aceptar, yo solo les digo que se cuiden ya que por alguna razón ella y sus seguidores están interesados en capturarte a ti y a tus amigas.**

**\- ¿Seguidores? ¿capturarnos?**

\- **No les puedo dar mucha información al respecto, pero te recomiendo encontrar a tus amigas lo mas pronto posible, es todo lo que quería decirles** \- se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta la puerta - **si quieren pueden quedarse a dormir en la enfermería pero váyanse antes de que lleguen los empleados, cualquier cosa yo los cubriré -** se fue cerrando la puerta detrás suyo dejando a los tres jóvenes completamente solos.

**\- Rainbow** \- pregunto Blue en voz baja - **¿quien era la subdirectora Luna?**

\- **Ella...** \- se quedo en silencio por un minuto recordando todas las veces que Luna los había ayudado junto con Celestia - **ella es una buena persona, tenemos que encontrarla.**

**\- ¿Estas segura?** \- continuo Phoenix - **después de lo que dijo este hombre.**

\- **Tiene que estar mintiendo, la subdirectora Luna es incapaz de dañar a alguien.**

**\- Eso lo arreglaremos mañana, ya estamos tres noches sin dormir y honestamente empieza a afectarme, ¿donde queda la enfermería?**

\- **Lo recuerdo perfectamente, solo siganme** \- se levanto y los tres se alejaron pero definitivamente las dudas no dejarían dormir a Rainbow tranquila esa noche.

El resto del día paso normalmente, no hubo mas inconvenientes, Grace estuvo todo el tiempo atendiendo a Fluttershy dandole algunas pautas y consejos para que no le preocupe tanto el tema de su embarazo, Rarity estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo mientras que Applejack y Pinkie Pie se encargaban de atender el resto de las cosas. Un nuevo día empezaba ahora y la camioneta de los extranjeros llegaba con Blaze al volante quien iba a reemplazar a Light, Reloj y a Grace ya que estos partían de regreso a la ciudad dejando a Swift junto con él a cargo de protegerlas.

\- **Un lindo día ¿no creen?** \- dijo el joven de piel amarillo pálido bajando del auto siendo recibido por Applejack, Twilight y Swift - **¿donde esta el idiota de Light?**

\- **Seguramente durmiendo en el techo de la casa o en la copa de algún árbol** \- respondió Applejack rascándose la cabeza - **que tipo tan raro, me pregunto si alguna vez piensa dormir en una cama... o algo mas humano.**

\- **No lo creo pero pagaría por verlo, ¿que tal Swift?** \- intento saludar a su compañero pero este desenvaino su espada y se la puso en el cuello sorprendiendo a todos - **viejo... ¿que haces?**

\- **No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra** \- volvió a enfundar su espada y se alejo de mal humor dejando a todos bastante confundidos sobretodo a Blaze y a Twilight quien no le quito un ojo de encima mientras lo veía partir.

**(...)**

Horas mas tarde en la casa de los extranjeros Grace y Cybrian desempacaban sus cosas pero encontraron a Hard muy pensativo.

\- **¡Hard! Ya estamos de vuelta** \- dijo la joven de cabello ondulado llamando su atención pero el hombre de piel rojo claro no respondía, se quedaba sentado en el sofá con una mano apoyada en su barbilla - **oye ¿estas ahí?**

**\- Estoy seguro que lo he visto en alguna parte** \- dijo para si mismo cerrando los ojos para concentrarse.

\- **¿De quien hablas?**

**\- Me encontré con un tipo esta mañana, estoy seguro que lo vi en algún lugar jamas olvido un rostro cuando lo veo, pero ¿donde?** \- en ese momento abrió los ojos como platos y se levanto de su asiento encarando a la joven - **Grace, ¿todavía tienes la cinta en la que apareció Rainbow Dash?**

\- **Claro que si ¿por que?**

\- **Ponla ahora mismo, hay algo que quiero confirmar por mi cuenta** \- subió a su habitación y regreso cargando un CD, prendió la computadora y lo inserto, un vídeo empezó a correr por el monitor - **lo sabía** \- era la grabación de televisión en la que Rainbow Dash apareció junto con Blue y Phoenix hablando sobre la verdad de Frank Sutler, Hard pudo reconocer al hombre de cabello gris de inmediato.

\- **¿Que pasa?**

\- **Ese hombre, lo vi esta mañana.**

**\- ¿Estas seguro?** \- Hard asintió con la cabeza - **increíble, eso solo puede significar una cosa** \- se levanto de su asiento y subió directo a la habitación de Reloj donde estaba él revisando su mapa de fotografías en la pared hasta que noto la presencia de la joven.

\- **Mas vale que haya pasado algo realmente importante como para interrumpirme en este momento.**

**\- ¿Quieres algo importante? Escucha esto, Rainbow Dash esta en la** **ciudad** \- Cybrian aparto la mirada del laberinto de fotografías y se centro en las palabras de Grace.

Al otro lado del espejo, en ese mundo paralelo Luna y los supervivientes del ataque continuaban su viaje cada ves mas preocupados, las provisiones se les estaban acabando y el ultimo combate contra los dragones les había dificultado las cosas terriblemente, no solo perdieron 4 naves si no también a uno de sus mejores capitanes, nadie volvió a saber de Shining Armor después de eso. Ahora Luna estaba junto con Flash Sentry y los pocos representantes que quedaban, un minotauro, una cebra y un viejo diamond dog, los cinco estaban sentados en una habitación alrededor de una mesa sobre la cual estaba tirado un mapa de todos los reinos.

\- **Esto que ven aquí es todo lo que sabemos de este mundo en su totalidad** \- dijo el diamond dog - **aquí pueden ver los reinos grifo, minotauro e incluso el Equestre, junto con todos los pequeños reinos que estaban alrededor... todo esto fue tomado por la plaga.**

\- **Incluso podemos ver las pequeñas islas que estaban rodeando el continente** \- continuo la cebra macho - **es increíble que todo eso ahora no sea mas que un terreno sin vida.**

\- **Esos monstruos no dejan nada vivo** \- dijo Luna con rencor.

\- **Pero eso ya no es nuestro problema** \- agrego el minotauro rojo sacando una daga de su chaleco - **el problema, es que nosotros no estamos en ninguna parte de este mapa** \- levanto la daga en el aire - **nosotros estamos ¡AQUÍ!** \- clavo la daga en una esquina del mapa donde no había nada mas que una macha azul que indicaba que era un océano - **es el fin del mapa, el territorio sobre el que estamos ahora nunca fue explorado, tal ves lo único que hay de este lado del mundo es agua, agua y mas agua** \- bufo en tono molesto.

\- **Puede que tenga razón princesa** \- agrego el diamond dog - **todos recordamos la ves que el sol y la luna se levantaron al mismo tiempo sobre la capital de Equestria, un fenómeno como ese habría dejado sin luz este lado del mundo.**

\- **USTED TENDRÍA QUE SABER ESTO MEJOR QUE NADIE** \- el minotauro golpeo la mesa con fuerza y apunto a Luna con su daga pero Flash Sentry inmediatamente puso su espada en medio.

\- **¡No te atrevas a atacar a la princesa!**

\- **¿Acaso no lo entienden?... Ella levanta y esconde la Luna, ella y su hermana todo el tiempo fueron las encargadas de eso, ¿que ocurría con este lado del mundo cuando no había sol ni luna? DÍGALO!**

\- **Nosotras solo le pedimos a los astros que se muevan** \- contesto Luna con la mirada baja en forma pensativa - **la luna y el sol se levantaban y escondían a nuestra orden, pero no eramos sus dueñas, no tengo idea de que pasaba con este lado, además, aun no hemos estamos 180 grados por debajo de nuestro continente, nos tomaría meses llegar hasta ese punto.**

\- **La luna y el sol no se han movido desde que Celestia murió y usted fue tomada como desaparecida por el enemigo, ¿como afecta eso al desarrollo de la naturaleza?** \- pregunto la cebra.

\- **Yo...** \- Luna se llevo un casco a la frente confundida - **no lo se** \- el resto de los representantes se miraron los unos a los otros y el diamond dog se levanto de su asiento.

\- **Princesa, este viaje puede ser nuestra muerte si no encontramos un lugar en donde abastecernos, pero ya no hay retorno, así que tratemos de mantener la cordura y confiemos en que realmente hay algo del otro lado del mundo.**

Todos se retiraron y Luna subió junto con Flash a la superficie del barco, este ultimo se quedo mirando el cielo por unos minutos la luna y las estrellas.

\- **"Cuando empezamos este viaje el sol se podía ver desde el horizonte a medio ponerse, estático, inmóvil desde la muerte de la princesa Celestia pero ahí estaba creando un eterno crepúsculo, los astros ya no se mueven para cambiar el día y la noche ahora somos nosotros los que nos movimos para volver a ver la noche estrellada"** \- lanzo un suspiro y se llevo una mano a la barbilla pensativo - **"si cuando Luna y Celestia controlaban los astros la luz del sol jamas llego al otro lado del mundo, entonces tal ves nunca hubo vida ahí, no es posible que haya nada vivo al otro lado**" - observo a la princesa Luna parada sobre la punta del barco mirando el cielo - **"solo nos queda confiar y esperar, no podemos morir aquí."**

.

**Tema de cierre: Safe and Soud - Taylor Swift (sub español)**  
/watch?v=_CxynCsVh-k

**NA: En los próximos capítulos se hará un pequeño recorrido por los recuerdos de los extranjeros así como una forma mas amplia de ver lo que significa ser un miembro de la orden, gracias por leer y comentar, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	41. Espinas en el corazón

**"Muchas cosas pueden ocasionar conflictos y al mismo tiempo estos conflictos pueden ser responsables de mas tragedias y desastres. El problema de las desgracias radica en el hecho de que a veces estas no se pueden evitar, si uno intenta escalar por un muro lleno de espinas lo único que obtendrá será mas heridas."**

**39\. Espinas en el corazón.**

Un nuevo día daba inicio en el mundo humano, Twilight estaba junto con el resto de las portadoras ayudandoles en la limpieza mientras les resumía todo lo que Cybrian Spear le había contado a ella y a Sunset sobre los extranjeros.

\- **Wow** \- dijo Applejack exprimiendo un trapo - **Twilight, voy a admitir que no entendí nada de lo que dijiste sobre los otros mundos... ¿alguien le entendió?** \- Rarity y Fluttershy negaron en silencio.

\- **Yo entendí perfectamente** \- dijo Pinkie Pie en tono alegre mientras patinaba usando dos escobillas como patines a la hora de limpiar el piso.

\- **No es tan complicado** \- Twilight remojo un trapo para limpiar las ventanas - **en resumen se podría decir que existen muchas versiones distintas de una misma historia.**

\- **Y al mismo tiempo existen muchas historias ¿no es así?**

**\- Exacto, es por eso que se vuelve tan complicado.**

**\- Entonces... ¿son como viajeros en el tiempo o algo así?** \- pregunto la joven campirana trapeando el piso.

\- **Eso no, me dijeron que es distinto viajar entre universos que viajar en el tiempo, dice que jamas hay que meterse con el tiempo, y la verdad estoy de acuerdo, recuerdo que en una oportunidad hice un corto viaje en el tiempo para enseñarme algo a mi misma y termine ocasionando un problema.**

\- **¿Por que todas las historias sobre viajes en el tiempo deben de tener un final trágico?**

**\- Ni idea, tal ves realmente es un tema que nadie debe tocar, si una organización como la de ellos se prohíbe a si misma intervenir quiere decir que es algo realmente problemático.**

**\- Vamos a ver que entendí** \- dijo Rarity llevándose una mano a la barbilla - **ellos son secuestrados de sus historias o mundos como les llamen y son enviados a viajar entre otros universos para solucionar problemas.**

\- **No secuestrados, lo hacen bajo su propia voluntad, si es que a eso se le puede decir voluntario, aun así dicen que hay hechos que deben de seguir un patrón para conservar el orden natural de las cosas, de eso si no entendí nada de nada y honestamente parece que ellos tampoco lo entienden** \- se detuvo frente a la ventana y vio a un joven de cabello castaño entrenando con su espada samurai a la distancia, Rarity se puso a su lado.

\- **Siempre se levanta temprano para entrenar, parece que le pone mucho esfuerzo a su trabajo** \- dijo la joven de piel blanca.

\- **Es cierto** \- Twilight bajo la mirada - **pero últimamente no sabe hacer otra cosa, creo que hay algo que le molesta.**

**\- Deberías preguntarle, parece que te tiene mucha confianza.**

**\- ¿Tu crees?**

**\- Yo creo que le recuerdas a alguien** \- dijo Pinkie Pie patinando con las escobillas - **eso se nota a la vista.**

\- **Tal ves sea una buena idea... espero, por cierto ¿donde esta Sunset?**

**\- Anoche la vi empacando unas cosas** \- dijo Applejack cargando un grupo de cajas.

\- **QUE! ¿Se va?**

**\- Tranquila caramelo, no se va para siempre, dijo que necesitaba averiguar unas cosas en la casa de los extranjeros.**

\- **Me pregunto que querrá.**

**(...)**

Sunset Shimmer estaba conduciendo la camioneta de la familia Apple rumbo a la ciudad mientras meditaba seriamente todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento.

\- **"Hasta ahora ninguna de mis amigas sabe a que nos estamos enfrentando, no tienen idea de que la subdirectora Luna es la misma encarnación de Nightmare Moon en este lado del espejo y no se como se lo vayan a tomar, por el momento solo puedo discutir esta información con los únicos que saben al respecto, pero primero necesito estar completamente segura de que puedo confiar en ellos"** \- puso una mano en su bolsillo y saco el dispositivo USB que le había entregado Vic Raff, el primer Mislead Appear - **aun no se que hay aquí dentro, pero considerando sus ultimas palabras debe de ser muy importante, pero no puedo hacer esto sola** \- guardo el USB y puso el acelerador de la camioneta a toda velocidad.

Mas tarde, un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón junto con un joven rubio de piel blanca estaban esperando un vuelo en el aeropuerto, Pierce Cross y Rev Drums se preparaban para volver a la ciudad donde todo empezó con la toma por los militares, donde Pierce fue acusado falsamente de trafico de drogas y Rev esta en la lista de no volver a pisar jamas ese territorio bajo amenaza de muerte, ahora los dos estaban haciendo la fila para dejar su equipaje y llego el momento de entregar las identificaciones.

\- **Oye** \- Rev estaba sudando por los nervios - **¿tienes mi nueva identificación no?**

**\- ¿Que identificación?** \- contesto el ex oficial con una sonrisa.

\- **No es momento para bromas, en serio te juro que me estoy jodiendo con todo eso, dame de una ves la maldita tarjeta.**

**\- Si lo pides de esa forma** \- busco algo entre sus bolsillos tomándose su tiempo cosa que impacientaba mas al joven - **aquí la tienes** \- le entrego una pequeña tarjeta y Rev la tomo rápidamente mientras leía nervioso su contenido pero al ver el nombre abrió los ojos como platos y no pudo evitar largar un grito que se escucho hasta la salida.

\- **¿ME ESTAS JODIENDO?!**

**\- Oye... cálmate un poco, estas llamando la atención.**

**\- ¿Que carajo significa esto?** \- lo sostuvo de la camisa con una mano y lo jalo para que leyera el contenido de la tarjeta.

\- **¿Que?... Es tu nuevo nombre, ¿o acaso quieres que te encuentren y te maten?**

**\- Pero ¿POR QUE ESTE?** \- en la tarjeta de identificación figuraba el nombre "Blue Blood" al lado de la fotografía de Rev.

\- **No se me ocurrió otro, además creí que te gustaría un nombre con el que te pudieras sentir identificado, al menos un poco.**

\- **Pero eso no es un nombre es un jodido apodo que me puso mi...**

**\- Tranquilo, suena bien como un nombre, además así nadie va a sospechar de ti, también cambie tu fecha de nacimiento así que si te preguntan cuantos años tienes di 16.**

**\- Pero tengo 19, ¿por que me pusiste la edad de un mocoso?**

**\- Porque cuando te veo honestamente no te pongo ni 17 así que deja de quejarte tanto que ya llego tu turno** \- lo hizo pasar de una palmada a lo que el joven antes de entrar al otro lado de la fila le dedico una ultima mirada asesina cosa que solo hizo sonreír al detective.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad un joven de piel gris estaba parado en el techo de un edificio ubicado al frente de su casa pero mucho mas alto observando los alrededores con mucha atención, Cybrian Spear prestaba atención a todos los transeúntes que pasaban por ese lugar como si estuviera buscando a alguien, sin embargo por desgracia para él no estaba solo, sintió un objeto punzante tocar su cara al otro lado pero no se inmuto ante esto, la molestia continuaba pero esta ves por el otro lado, una pequeña vara tocaba su rostro como tratando de obtener alguna reacción, lanzo un corto suspiro y sin apartar la mirada de su objetivo tomo la vara y la partió en dos.

\- **Luz entre la Oscuridad** \- dijo Reloj tirando los restos de la vara al piso siempre manteniendo la misma expresión de siempre - **si quieres que te asesine solo tienes que pedírmelo, no es necesario que intentes hacerme enojar, eso es imposible.**

**\- ¡Vamos!** \- el joven de piel blanca con sombrero de vaquero apareció a su lado - **no puede ser que no se te mueva ni una ceja, es jodidamente raro.**

\- **¿Yo te parezco raro?**

**\- Desde mi punto de vista si, ¿así que no puedes sentir ni ira?**

**\- No.**

**\- Ni un poquito.**

**\- Si te vuelves una molestia puedo considerar matarte pero eso no quiere decir que este enojado contigo.**

**\- Siempre dices lo mismo** \- contesto con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba el sombrero - **por cierto ¿que estamos esperando?**

\- **Estoy seguro que alguien va a pasar por este lugar, tengo algo que preguntarle pero te necesito alerta en caso de que las cosas se salgan de control.**

**\- ¿Es un enemigo?**

**\- La verdad no estoy seguro, pero quiero averiguarlo... ahí esta** \- saltando entre los techos de las casas un joven de piel verde claro y cabello marrón se paro en el techo de la casa de los extranjeros, era Mind quien vestía el mismo "uniforme" de los vampiros que consistía en un terno negro y unos anteojos oscuros.

\- **Ese chico ¿que hace aquí?**

**\- Buscando a alguien, tal como lo sospeche** \- Cybrian saco su reloj de bolsillo - **tengo que hablar con él, necesito que me cubras por si algo llega a pasar** \- apretó el botón y desapareció en un haz de luz.

Mind estaba parado sin hacer nada observando la puerta de la entrada, era imposible reconocer su expresión ya que los lentes cubrían su mirada, en ese momento un haz de luz se proyecto detrás suyo apareciendo el joven de piel gris, se quito los lentes para verlo mejor.

\- **¿Como supiste que estaba aquí? Es imposible que me hayas escuchado** \- dijo Mind en tono molesto.

\- **Una deducción, necesito preguntarte algo.**

**\- ¿Y que te hace pensar que te voy a responder?**

**\- Vale la pena arriesgarme, ¿por que eres distinto de los otros vampiros? ¿que haces o que no haces para poder resistirte al control de Nightmare?**

\- **Ya te dije que no tengo idea, tal ves simplemente soy distinto.**

**\- Yo creo que tu sabes muy bien a que me refiero.**

**\- ¿De que carajos hablas ahora Reloj?**

**\- Es solo una teoría, pero yo creo que a ti todavía te importa Fluttershy** \- Mind apretó los puños y lo observo fastidiado.

\- **¿Que te dije sobre tratar de sacar deducciones sobre mi?**

**\- Hay algo que quiero comprobar y tal ves la solución a todo eso resida en esa teoría, ¿por que diablos no intentas acercarte a ella?**

\- **¿Acaso crees que algo como esto se puede perdonar fácilmente?**

**\- Es Fluttershy de quien estamos hablando... es tan estúpida que... UGGHHHHH!** \- para sorpresa de Light quien estaba mirando todo desde su posición Mind le había propinado un tremendo golpe a una velocidad imposible para un humano común y corriente mandando a volar a Reloj hasta chocar contra el filo de la azotea dejándolo prácticamente inconsciente.

\- **ESTOY HARTO DE TI! NO ME JODAS MAS!** \- se puso los lentes negros de vuelta y salto hasta abajo caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, Light se acerco al cuerpo de Reloj observándolo un tanto curioso.

\- **Oye Reloj ¿estas bien?**

**\- ¿Que es estar bien?** \- contesto el joven tratando de levantar la cabeza haciendo un gesto de dolor pero un pequeño flash llamo su atención - **¿que carajo hiciste?** \- Light le había tomado una foto con su teléfono celular mientras sonreía.

\- **Finalmente tu cara cambio, definitivamente es algo que merece ser retratado** \- le mostró la foto a su compañero que ya había retomado su expresión fría y vacía pero en la fotografía efectivamente su rostro había cambiado pero lo único que se podía ver en ella era a el joven haciendo un gesto de dolor al borde del desmayo apretando los dientes.

\- **Eres un idiota** \- contesto con la misma frialdad mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara y al revisarla estaba ensangrentada después de todo tenía el ojo morado y un corte profundo en la mejilla - **ahora que lo pienso es la primera ves que me golpean así.**

**\- A parte de Grace, pero ella fue misericordiosa contigo, tienes suerte de que no te haya golpeado Swift a lo mucho tu rostro quedaba irreconocible... por cierto ¿a donde se fue toda la sangre?**

\- **¿Que sangre?**

**\- Cuando saliste volando dejaste todo el piso lleno de sangre, ahora ya no hay nada** \- bajo la mirada para comprobar que el piso donde cayo estaba impecable.

\- **Estas viendo cosas Luz entre la Oscuridad, ahora vamonos de aquí, fue una perdida de tiempo** \- Light lo ayudo a levantarse.

\- **No te preocupes Grace sabe muchos hechizos curativos, solo espero que no haga muchas preguntas.**

**(...)**

Ya dentro de la casa Reloj estaba sentado en una de las camas de la enfermería con la mirada perdida en el vacío y Light parado a su lado mientras que la joven de piel rojo claro y cabello ondulado hacía una mezcla en un recipiente de vidrio, cuando termino los observo a los dos seriamente a lo que Light esbozo una risa nerviosa y luego cubrió su mirada bajo el sombrero, Grace solo se limito a lanzar un corto suspiro y luego procedió a aplicar la mezcla sobre las heridas de Reloj.

\- **No se que pasa con ustedes, cada ves que se quedan solos terminan en alguna situación complicada** \- su voz y su trato era tranquilo y cuidadoso a pesar de estar llamándoles la atención.

\- **¿Que es eso que le estas poniendo?** \- pregunto Light subiendo la punta de su sombrero.

\- **Es una mezcla que nuestro maestro me enseño a hacer en el sector medico, se activa usando la magia del mecanismo de la armonía y no tiene efectos secundarios** \- saco su reloj de bolsillo y apretó el botón mientras que ponía un dedo sobre la zona afectada, la crema brillo por unos segundos y luego fue absorbida por completo por el rostro de Reloj pero al desaparecer el brillo no había ninguna herida en él.

\- **Increíble lo que hacen con magia.**

**\- En serio sería bueno que aprendas algo de ella Light.**

**\- Ya te dije que no sirvo para eso.**

\- **Y tu** \- se limpio las manos con un trapo mientras miraba a Reloj quien se tocaba el rostro asegurándose que no continuara sangrando - **no puedo creer que hayas hablado así de Fluttershy y menos que hayas intentado establecer contacto con un posible enemigo, por lo menos si vas a negociar trata de no lastimar al otro, no todos dejan pasar las cosas con la misma facilidad con que tu lo haces.**

**\- Eso no me interesa** \- se levanto de la camilla y se sacudió la ropa - **estoy cansado.**

\- **Todos lo estamos, pero si nos mantenemos así es porque lo hacemos en equipo ¿cuando vas a entender?** \- Reloj se quedo en silencio con la mirada baja por unos segundos y luego miro a los dos.

\- **Supongo que lo menos que puedo hacer es agradecerles.**

**\- ¿Agradecernos?** \- pregunto Grace - **¿por que?**

\- **Por aguantarme tal como soy** \- se puso una chaqueta marrón que estaba colgada en el perchero - **pero traten de no esforzarse mucho, no me gustaría tener mas cuentas con nadie** \- salio de la habitación dejando a Grace un tanto confundida mientras que Light solo bajo la punta de su sombrero tapando sus ojos con una expresión seria en el rostro.

Cayo la tarde, en la granja Swift continuaba entrenando, no se había detenido desde la mañana y el cansancio empezaba a hacerse visible, se sentó un rato respirando agitadamente y justo cuando estaba por levantarse una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- **¿Swift?** \- Twilight apareció detrás suyo cargando una botella de agua - **¿estas bien?**

\- **Eso creo** \- respondió el joven sin poder ocultar el cansancio al mismo tiempo que enterraba la espada en el suelo y volvía a sentarse.

\- **Debes de tener sed** \- le ofreció la botella de agua y el joven la acepto con una sonrisa pero claramente estaba escondiendo su fastidio - **lamento haber sido tan dura contigo el otro día, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que paso, se que pensaste que era lo mejor esconderle a mis amigas sobre el embarazo de Fluttershy pero se me escapo de las manos.**

\- **No es por eso** \- se quedo mirando la botella de agua pensativo - **escuche todo lo que Cybrian les dijo a ti y a Sunset** \- Twilight se mostró sorprendida por esa declaración - **y se que ya lo debes de haber comentado con el resto de las portadoras pero no hay problema con eso, después de todo tienen derecho a saber quienes somos.**

**\- Entonces también escuchaste sobre...**

**\- Si, escuche la verdad sobre Blaze y eso es algo que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza.**

\- **Solo piensa como lo has llevado hasta ahora** \- se sentó a su lado - **¿acaso ves a ese chico como un despiadado asesino? ni siquiera lo he visto disparar un arma.**

\- **Créeme que eso intento, pero ahora cada ves que lo veo a los ojos, no veo al tipo de piel color amarillo pálido y cabello marrón que es ahora, lo que veo es al hombre que fusilo a todos los prisioneros frente a mis ojos en una noche hace mas de 30 años.**

**\- Es mucho tiempo.**

**\- Pero yo lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer** \- apretó la botella vacía.

\- **No te voy a forzar a recordar, pero si quieres hablar sobre eso puedes contármelo** \- trato de regalarle una sonrisa honesta pero mas que nada se veía preocupada, Swift suspiro y dejo caer la botella.

\- **Diferentes versiones de una misma historia** \- dijo con tono serio.

\- **Ya he escuchado de eso.**

**\- Hard... Grace... Cybrian... Sunset Shimmer y finalmente tú, son diferentes versiones de una misma historia, todos vienen de una tierra llamada Equestria pero con distintos resultados, distintos universos paralelos** \- levanto la vista al cielo - **ahora... diferentes historias... es algo mucho mas complicado.**

\- **Yo lo entiendo perfectamente, tu jamas oíste hablar de Equestria, vienes de un mundo habitado solo por humanos.**

\- **Es un universo completamente distinto a este y por lo tanto una historia completamente distinta también, los humanos pueden llegar a ser criaturas tenebrosas cuando se lo proponen y eso es lo que yo vi en mi vida pasada, antes de unirme a la orden.**

**Flashback:**

Una guerra se había desatado cobrándose la vida de millones de personas inocentes, en una base militar en medio del bosque un grupo de prisioneros que había logrado fugarse corrían entre los árboles siendo perseguidos por los soldados y sus perros, Swift corría tomando de la mano a su hermana menor mientras escuchaban los disparos de los fusiles junto con los gritos de agonía de aquellos que eran alcanzados por ellos, morir era lo mejor que les podía pasar, aquellos que atrapaban con vida mas tarde iban a desear no haber sobrevivido. El joven de cabello castaño que en ese momento tenía 25 años corría sin parar tratando de mantener la cordura en medio del tiroteo agarrando de la mano a una niña de solo 10 años, el sonido de los disparos era cada ves mas cercano y la desesperación aumentaba al no poder ver ni oír nada mas debido a la lluvia y los relámpagos en medio de la tormenta, pero a cada paso que daban aumentaba la esperanza, todos aquellos que corrían en esa carrera sentían una mínima oportunidad de sobrevivir por cada metro que daban sin ser alcanzados por un fusil y eso les motivaba a seguir corriendo sin descanso, pero Swift no lo veía de esa forma, para él no existía una "mínima esperanza", para él era vivir o vivir, no había mas opción en su mente, era todo o nada, su hermana tropezó y trato de levantarla pero justo en ese momento el cañón de una arma le apunto directo a la frente, levanto la mirada muy lentamente solo para cruzarse con la cruda realidad, no había forma de escapar, no había camino ni esperanza, solo la realidad, lo habían alcanzado.

Mas tarde la mayoría de los prisioneros habían sido ejecutados en el trayecto y un grupo de 20 fueron capturados con vida, el mas joven de los soldados que aparentaba tener solo 30 años tiro de una patada a Swift frente al resto de los prisioneros que estaban en un estado mas lamentable.

\- **ESCUCHEN HIJOS DE PERRA!** \- grito el general que era un hombre anciano - **a todos los que tuvieron la "suerte" de sobrevivir ya tenemos un trabajo para ustedes, en cuanto a los malditos que les ayudaron a escapar, también tenemos un futuro para ellos** \- en ese momento un grupo de 10 personas fue traída a patadas frente a todos los prisioneros cautivos que observaban desde distintas posiciones en las que eran contenidos - **hasme el favor** \- el general le entrego un fusil al soldado que había traído a Swift y a su hermana y este apunto a los 10 prisioneros que estaba en fila mientras que el general se ponía en medio de todos - **ESTE ES EL PRECIO POR DESAFIAR NUESTRA AUTORIDAD, CON ESTO QUEDA MAS QUE CLARO QUIEN ES DUEÑO DE QUIEN.**

\- **"No lo hagas"**\- pensó Swift en su dolor mientras observaba al soldado apuntar a los 10 prisioneros entre los cuales estaban sus padres - **"que no lo haga... por favor"** \- a cada segundo que pasaba iba perdiendo la consciencia pero lo ultimo que llego a ver fue el rostro de su padre inexpresivo, temeroso por el futuro, en ese momento su vista se nublo por completo y lo ultimo que pudo escuchar fue el sonido de los disparos.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Fueron diez tiros en total, en un ultimo esfuerzo por recobrar el conocimiento levanto la mirada y lo único que vio fue un grupo de cadáveres tirados y un general sonriendo mientras que el soldado que los ejecuto guardaba su arma y luego camino hasta quedar en frente de Swift dedicándole una mirada inexpresiva y fría, luego se retiro dejando solo al general con su discurso.

\- **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA QUEDADO CLARO, QUE NO PUEDEN ESCAPAR DEL DESTINO, EL DESTINO ES INEVITABLE Y CUALQUIERA QUE LO DESAFÍE ES HOMBRE MUERTO O PEOR!** \- luego de eso se empezó a reír de forma insana - **y ustedes** \- señalo a los 20 prisioneros entre los cuales estaba Swift y su hermana - **ya que tanto querían vivir se los vamos a conceder, pero vamos a ver cuanto les duran esas ganas de vivir** \- después de eso Swift no pudo soportarlo mas y cayo inconsciente.

**Fin Flashback.**

Twilight estaba aterrada por lo que acababa de escuchar pero se mantenía firme e inexpresiva con la mirada baja mientras que sus ojos eran ocultos por los mechones de su cabello.

\- **Después de eso empezaron las torturas** \- continuó con el relato - **no voy a darte detalles sobre eso, solo puedo decir que a pesar de todo el dolor no podía dejar de pensar en lo que podría haberle pasado a mi hermana, con suerte pude escapar y recorrí todo el establecimiento subterráneo buscándola viendo cosas de las que me arrepiento haber visto, a cada habitación a la que entraba el miedo aumentaba pero esta ves había cambiado** \- apretó los puños - **después del estado en el que encontraba a todas esas personas ya no tenía miedo de no encontrarla, al contrario, tenía miedo... miedo de encontrarla, incluso llegue a pensar que lo mejor sería estar muerto que en esas condiciones y me arrepiento de haber pensado así, cuando llegue a la ultima habitación ella estaba ahí, muerta, no sabía que sentir** \- su voz se empezaba a quebrar - **yo... no sabía que sentir, ¿era eso bueno o malo? ¿valía la pena seguir viviendo? no sabía... no sabía que sentir maldita sea, si contento a triste, lo mejor era no sentir nada de nada** \- tomo la espada que estaba a su lado y se apoyo en ella para levantarse, Twilight se quedo en su sitio con la mirada baja ocultando sus ojos pero una lágrima cayo directo a sus manos mientras las apretaba - **lamento haberte contado esto** \- enfundo su espada con delicadeza - **pero ¿sabes que es lo único que valió la pena de todo eso?**

\- **¿Que?** \- respondió Twilight sin levantar la mirada.

\- **El general había dicho que todos nosotros íbamos a perder la ganas de vivir** \- coloco la espada enfundada sobre su hombro - **pero la verdad... es que yo nunca perdí las ganas de vivir, al contrario, deseo mantenerme vivo con todas mis fuerzas, para asegurar que aquellos que me rodean estén seguros** \- Twilight se seco las lagrimas y se levanto sacudiéndose la ropa.

\- **Entiendo... entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes** \- respondió pensando en sus amigas, lo que le quedaba de familia para ella.

\- **Vamos a casa, ya se esta poniendo tarde** \- sonrió a pesar de todo y empezó a caminar junto con Twilight.

\- **Oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo?**

**\- Claro.**

**\- Tal ves te suene raro pero... ¿acaso tu hermana es que se parecía en algo a mi?** \- Swift la miro un tanto extrañado y luego soltó una pequeña risa encogiéndose de hombros.

\- **Para nada!** \- contesto con una sonrisa - **ella no se parecía en nada a ti, era muy malcriada pero la adoraba por eso, no habría deseado que cambiara en nada, a las personas que quieres las aceptas tal como son, por mas opuestos que sean es por eso que confiaba en que solucionarías tu problema con Sunset.**

\- **Interesante punto de vista, creo que jamas lo había visto de esa forma.**

**\- Por cierto... gracias.**

**\- ¿Por que?**

**\- Por interesarte en escucharme, a pesar de que no es tu problema.**

**\- Nosotras tampoco somos su problema sin embargo te esfuerzas cada ves mas en protegernos.**

\- **En eso te equivocas** \- puso la espada en su cintura - **según los códigos por los que me manejo, todo aquello que esta bajo mi protección es mi problema, por lo tanto me importa, ustedes son importantes para nosotros no solo por el hecho de ser la ultima esperanza de este mundo, si no por el hecho de estar con nosotros, pienso lo mismo de todos los que se involucraron en esto ya sea voluntaria o involuntariamente,** **todos son importantes, cada vida, es importante y valiosa, no por ser única e irreemplazable, si no por el valor que aquellos que te aprecian depositan en ti, eso es lo que realmente vale la pena** \- los dos se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que Swift se dio cuenta de que nuevamente se acercaban nubes de lluvia - **creo que mejor nos apresuramos.**

**\- En realidad prefiero caminar despacio, es bueno aprovechar los momentos de tranquilidad, después de todo todos tendremos que volver a pelear y no sabemos que pasara después.**

**\- Viviremos** \- apego su espada mas a su cintura - **nos vamos a encargar de que todos salgan con vida de esta pesadilla**.

La noche cayo por completo en un desierto ubicado al otro lado del mundo dos hombres caminaban a pie y sin descanso por el oscuro paisaje, el Observador y el Aprendiz de Cuentista estaban cada ves mas cerca de su destino y en ese momento estaban sobre otro lugar importante olvidado por el tiempo.

\- **Estamos aquí** \- dijo el hombre de cabello dorado deteniéndose.

\- **¿Es aquí?... pero... solo hay arena.**

\- **No estoy hablando de las ruinas, fue aquí donde se dio la batalla que sin saber daría inicio a toda esta pesadilla** \- el ex príncipe apretó los puños con ira.

\- **¿De que estas hablando?**

**\- Estamos muy cerca de las ruinas de mi antiguo reino, fue en este mismo lugar donde empezó todo, aquello que dio origen a una búsqueda sin final, fue aquí donde pelee por segunda y ultima ves contra mi hermano Noctis.**

**\- Ya veo** \- el hombre de piel azul claro se quito el sombrero de ala corta negro y lo apego a su pecho para que no se lo llevara el viento.

\- **Como te dije la ultima ves, cuando vagada por el desierto y me encontré con el Cuentista, a partir de ese momento empezó mi trabajo en la orden, entrene por 5 años con él en todas las artes que me pudo enseñar, no estaba listo pero no podíamos esperar mas tiempo, era momento de regresar a mi hogar, pero antes... teníamos que hacer algo, algo que no me gusto para nada.**

**Flashback:**

El príncipe Caelus caminaba junto con el hombre encapuchado por un bosque, bosque que por alguna razón se le hacía muy familiar al príncipe de cabello dorado quien ahora portaba un par de brazaletes de espinas que parecían lastimar sus muñecas.

\- **Maestro... ¿por que estamos aquí?**

\- **Vinimos a reparar tu error, para eso necesito encontrar algo.**

\- **Pero... yo conozco este bosque, no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero se que aquí hay algo maléfico** \- se llevo una mano a la frente.

\- **Se que lo hay y por eso hemos venido, muy pronto te darás cuenta que es lo que vinimos a reparar** \- al cabo de unos minutos se detuvieron frente a la entrada de una cueva, el hombre encapuchado entro solo y al salir estaba cargando un viejo libro manchado con lodo, al verlo Caelus entrecerró los ojos extrañado.

\- **¿Que pasa con ese libro?**

\- **¿No lo recuerdas? Entonces creo que tengo que hacértelo recordar** \- abrió el libro y empezó a leer lo que decía en la primera pagina - **"La historia se tuerce, el Destino baila y canta al compás de la creación, la pluma tuerce la espada infinitas veces al mismo tiempo, el Destino baila y grita a los cuatro vientos ¡ARMONÍA QUEBRADA! ¡ARMONÍA QUEBRADA! Todo y todos son parte del cuento y el tablero, lo que vaya a pasar con sus vidas depende solamente de mi, no hay escapatoria." -** al escuchar eso los ojos de Caelus se abrieron como platos y empezó a retroceder lentamente asustado **\- veo que lo recuerdas, entonces supongo que también recuerdas esto -** corrió unas cuantas paginas hasta llegar a la mitad del libro y empezó a leer **\- "Dos hermanos y un solo Destino, mata a tu hermano porque así lo mando yo, el Libro de Cuentos, no tienes elección, la historia se tuerce y el Destino canta y baila al compás de la creación y grita a los cuatro vientos ¡ARMONÍA QUEBRADA! ¡MATA A TU HERMANO O MUERE EN SU LUGAR! Todo y todos son parte del cuento y el tablero, lo que vaya a pasar con sus vidas depende solamente de mi, no hay escapatoria, depende solamente de mi, ¡ARMONÍA QUEBRADA! ¡MATA A TU HERMANO O MUERE EN SU LUGAR!**

**\- BASTAAAAA! -** de uno de los brazaletes las espinas crecieron en forma pareja hasta tomar la forma del mango de una espada, la tomo con la otra mano y al desprenderla de lo que quedaba de las espinas ya era una espada de acero real, la agito un par de veces en el aire y luego apunto al hombre encapuchado **\- ¿QUE ES ESE LIBRO? ¿POR QUE DIJO ESO? CONTESTE!**

**\- Hay batallas que no podemos ganar Caelus y esta -** señalo la pagina marcada del libro **\- es una de ellas, pero con unos cuantos sacrificios tal ves el daño pueda reducirse al mínimo.**

**\- ¿De que estas hablando?**

**\- Ya has muerto una ves Caelus, es hora de cumplir con tu responsabilidad -** cerro el libro y lo guardo debajo de su túnica **\- es hora de volver a tu reino y encarar a tu hermano.**

**(...)**

En medio del desierto dos fuerzas volvían a verse después de mucho tiempo, a la cabeza del primer ejercito estaba un hombre portando una armadura negra y un casco azul oscuro y del otro lado solo había un hombre sin armadura vestido únicamente con una camisa y un pantalón blancos pero en sus muñecas llevaba unos brazaletes de espinas que parecían lastimarlo, era de piel blanca y cabello dorado como el sol mismo, a su lado estaba parado un misterioso hombre encapuchado sosteniendo un libro marrón muy antiguo.

\- **Jajajaja** \- rió el emperador Nightmare quien portaba la armadura negra - **no creí que te atrevieras a volver príncipe, pensé que tu y tus soldados se pudrirían en el desierto y jamas volverían, pero veo que pudiste sobrevivir solo.**

\- **Hermano, te lo repito por ultima ves, no me obligues a tomar medidas drásticas, mira tu reino, el reino de nuestro padre, mira en lo que se ha convertido, se matan entre ustedes, buscan el placer de la forma mas baja y desesperada sin importarles nada en lo absoluto, han perdido la dignidad, han perdido el amor y el honor.**

**\- Mi reino es libre y te dije que ya no soy tu hermano, todos somos libres aquí así que lárgate junto con ese anciano de donde sea que hayan venido y no se atrevan a volver** \- desenfundo su espada - **o sufre las consecuencias... ¿acaso piensas enfrentarme de esa manera? Sin armas ni armadura.**

\- **Maestro** \- dijo el hombre de cabello dorado observando al encapuchado que estaba a su lado sosteniendo el libro.

\- **Tienes el poder que necesitas, úsalo sabiamente** \- contesto el misterioso hombre cuya capucha ocultaba su rostro por completo.

El hombre de piel blanca levanto la mano y le apunto con el dedo al caballero negro mientras que escondía su otra mano en el bolsillo de su traje, entonces un montón de raíces con espinas salieron debajo de la tierra y amarraron al caballero dejándolo completamente inmovilizado aunque no eran capaces de hacerle daño gracias a su armadura.

\- **¿Que significa esto?** \- dijo tratando de liberarse del amarre - **¡ATAQUEN!** \- su ejercito empezó a moverse pero el encapuchado abrió el libro y se paro entre los dos ejércitos.

\- **La tierra se abrió** \- empezó a leer el misterioso hombre - **y el ejercito oscuro fue aislado, desesperados los caballeros intentaron alcanzar a su líder encontrando su muerte en el trayecto, la muerte en la que no creían** \- tierra se partió en dos con un gran terremoto separando a ambos ejércitos sin poder evitar que algunos de los caballeros oscuros cayeran al vacío - **la misma muerte de la que se burlaron durante tantos años ahora los recibía con los brazos abiertos cual padre recibe a un hijo prodigo** \- la tierra del otro lado continuaba fragmentándose mientras los soldados caían al vació sin control ni esperanzas mientras el encapuchado seguía leyendo - **a todos aquellos que se creyeron inmortales y desperdiciaron su tiempo en este mundo ahora descansan en las profundidades del abismo esperando el momento en que se les permite volver a ver la luz** \- el terremoto termino y para el asombro del emperador todo su ejercito había sido literalmente tragado por la tierra, el encapuchado cerro el libro.

\- **¿QUE?... ¿que has hecho?** \- gritaba furioso el caballero negro tratando de liberarse de las cadenas de espinas.

\- **Hermano, te amo demasiado como para matarte, pero la oscuridad que hay en tu corazón y en el de tu gente debe de ser erradicada de alguna forma** \- el hombre de blanco caminaba hasta quedar en frente suyo y de su bolsillo saco un extraño artefacto que jamas en su vida habían visto.

\- **¿Que es eso? ¿Que vas a hacer?** \- el artefacto era un sencillo reloj de bolsillo blanco, puso una mano en la frente del corrompido emperador y con la otra levanto el artefacto.

\- **Esto es un mecanismo hermano, como todas las cosas en este mundo, pero este... es el mecanismo de la armonía** \- apretó el botón y el caballero oscuro empezó a retorcerse de dolor - **EXTRACCIÓN DE SOMBRAS** \- dijo con una voz como si fueran miles mientras al corrupto emperador le brillaban los ojos de color negro.

\- **¡AHHHHHHH! -** se retorcía de dolor mientras que de su boca empezaba a salir una masa oscura.

**\- "Esta funcionando" -** pensó para si mismo Caelus pero de la masa salio un pequeño ojo que lo observo con ira - **¿que?**

**\- Eres un idiota príncipe -** dijo el ojo que se convirtió en una boca **\- este hombre que llamas hermano no tiene salvación, es frialdad y maldad pura, es el recipiente perfecto, no por el hecho de ser fuerte y oscuro, si no por el hecho de que acepto la oscuridad como su naturaleza -** entonces la masa volvió a la boca de Noctis y este se deshizo del amarre de las espinas usando una fuerza sobrehumana y mando a volar a Caelus de un solo golpe.

**\- Maldición -** se levanto con dificultad mientras observaba al emperador reír como un demente.

**\- JAJAJAJA! Parece que no lo has entendido príncipe Caelus, ya no soy mas Noctis, soy el emperador Nightmare, tu hermano no es nada mas ni nada menos que el hombre mas malvado que ha existido y gracias a esa maldad es que me he hecho tan fuerte -** levanto su espada la cual se envolvió en llamas y apunto al príncipe con ella **\- así que ponte en guardia, que esta ves no vas a escapar de mi.**

**\- No puede ser... maestro -** Caelus miro al encapuchado que solo movió la cabeza en negación.

**\- Te dije que tenías que hacerte cargo de tu responsabilidad, ¿cuando vas a entender Caelus? pero no te preocupes, tu vas a ganar este combate.**

**\- Pero... no puedo matarlo... es mi hermano.**

**\- Tienes que hacerlo o morirás.**

**\- Pero... AHHHH! -** una llamarada de fuego paso a su lado y fue esquivada por poco.

**\- Luego me encargare del anciano -** el emperador Nightmare camino lentamente con una siniestra sonrisa mientras agitaba su espada en llamas **\- esto va a ser divertido -** Caelus se puso en guardia listo para iniciar el combate que daría inicio a una nueva leyenda.

Los dos hermanos estaban a una corta distancia girando en círculos, Caelus nuevamente saco una espada al juntar las raíces de sus brazaletes y empezó el combate, el príncipe atacaba con movimientos rápidos y gran maestría en el arte de la espada pero Nightmare detenía sus feroces ataques con solo dar la vuelta a su espada en llamas repetidas veces, la expresión de su rostro demostraba que solamente estaba jugando hasta que vio el momento justo para darle una patada en el pecho al príncipe quitandole todo el aire y luego mandarlo a volar de un golpe en la cara, Caelus no se dio por vencido y corrió desarmado hasta quedar en frente de su hermano que un tanto confundido por la actitud del príncipe que no portaba ningún arma levanto su espada de fuego listo para incinerarlo pero de los brazaletes de espinas crecieron un par de cuchillas de acero que se ajustaron a los antebrazos del príncipe logrando bloquear el ataque con una y con la otra fue directo a su cuello pero el emperador pudo detener el ataque con su guante de acero justo a tiempo solo para tomarlo del brazo y levantarlo en cuerpo entero para después azotarlo contra el piso repetidas veces y lanzarlo lejos, la gran diferencia entre ambos caballeros no radicaba solo por el nivel de su fuerza, Nightmare traía puesta una gran armadura mientras que Caelus solo llevaba ropa de tela.

\- **¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?** \- dijo el emperador en tono molesto - **me siento ofendido, esperaba un combate digno pero al parecer no estas dispuesto a pelear en serio.**

\- **Créeme que esto me va a doler mas a mi que a ti hermano** \- Caelus se levanto con dificultad y escupió sangre - **pero voy a detenerte** \- del bolsillo de su pantalón saco un mecanismo de la armonía blanco y apretó el botón mientras que con la otra mano apuntaba al emperador.

\- **¿Que pretendes hacer con eso?... ¿Ah?** \- un rayo gigantesco salio disparado de la mano del príncipe dándole justo en el pecho al emperador mandándolo a volar varios metros hasta chocar con una roca, por desgracia nuevamente su poderosa armadura había frenado la mayor parte del impacto e intento levantarse furioso pero otro rayo volvió a tirarlo contra el muro, seguido de otro y otro y otro y así hasta que la piedra exploto quedando todo cubierto por una nube de polvo. Caelus camino sin bajar la guardia siempre con una mano delante y la otra sosteniendo el reloj de bolsillo, en ese momento le pareció ver una silueta moviéndose entre la niebla y se preparo para disparar - **así que finalmente te dignaste a pelear en serio** \- dijo el emperador cuya armadura había sido destruida casi por completo a excepción de los guantes y el famoso casco con la media luna grabada en el medio - **entonces... yo también voy a pelear en serio** \- sus ojos empezaron a brillar de un color rojo tan intenso que parecía hipnotizar al príncipe - **PESADILLA DIURNA** \- su voz sonó como miles dentro de la mente de Caelus quien se empezó a tambalear y cuando recobro el equilibrio y la vista el escenario había cambiado, aun estaban en el desierto pero la arena era de color rojo al igual que el cielo, y habían cadáveres regados por todo el lugar.

\- **¿Que significa esto?** \- en frente suyo donde antes estaba el emperador Nightmare ahora había una criatura aterradora - **por Dios** \- se quedo paralizado al contemplar a ese ser, era como una sombra humanoide de dos metros de altura con garras afiladas en ves de manos y una boca llena de dientes tan grandes que parecía imposible que pudiera abrir la boca sin romperse la mandíbula antes, tenía un par de ojos afilados como las serpientes que lo observaban aumentando su temor de forma inexplicable - **¿que es esta cosa?**

\- **Bienvenido al mundo de las pesadillas príncipe Caelus** \- hablo la criatura con voz de ultratumba sin mover su boca - **esto que ves es mi verdadera forma, forma que no puedo usar en el plano terrenal puesto que no soy una existencia material.**

\- **¿Que eres entonces?**

**\- Soy la maldad pura concentrada en una sola inteligencia, soy una constante del universo por lo tanto** \- levanto una garra - **no puedes vencerme** \- disparo un rayo rojo muy delgado que paso por el lado de Caelus amputandole el brazo con facilidad.

\- **AHHHH!** \- se agarro al hueco donde antes solía estar su brazo mientras observaba como su extremidad se pudría a una velocidad impresionante al tocar el suelo quedando solo huesos - **diablos.**

**\- No te voy a dejar morir tan fácilmente, así que vamos parte por parte, ojo por ojo, diente por diente** \- nuevamente levanto su garra y procedió a amputarle una pierna.

\- **¡MAESTRO!**

**\- No te preocupes Caelus** \- escucho la voz del encapuchado - **tu vas a ganar.**

\- **Pero... es imposible, no puedo contra esta cosa.**

**\- Este enemigo no es real y el sufrimiento por el que estas pasando tampoco lo es, es solo una ilusión.**

\- **Pero... no puedo moverme AHHHHHHH!** \- la criatura le amputo la otra pierna dejándolo solo con un brazo en un charco de sangre - **¿que hago?**

\- **Si se acerca lo suficiente realmente puede matarte, recuerda lo que te he enseñado, usa todos los recursos que tengas a la mano, y con todos me refiero... a todos.**

\- **¿Todos?** \- entonces una idea muy arriesgada se cruzo por su cabeza, usando el brazalete que le quedaba invoco un libro con el símbolo de una espada y una pluma cruzadas - **"la Bitácora de Viajes"** \- pensó para si mismo - **"el artefacto que usan las Espinas de la Orden para viajar a través de los infinitos mundos, el secreto de la orden y los viajes interdimensionales, pero..."** \- la imponente criatura se acercaba cada es mas - **"solo puedo enviar a aquellos que están dentro del Libro de Contratos de la orden, a menos... que sea él mismo quien lo lea"** \- se mordió un dedo y dejo caer unas gotas de sangre en una de las paginas del libro y empezó a decir algo en un idioma indescifrable, la sangre se empezó a escurrir por el libro formando letras tan extrañas como el idioma en el que eran habladas y la criatura ya estaba a solo unos metros de distancia.

\- **Se acabo Caelus.**

\- **¡LEE ESTO!** \- le lanzo el libro directo al rostro pero fue tomado por la garra del monstruo quien lo miro inexpresivo con sus ojos afilados y luego bufo en señal de molestia.

\- **¿Que significa todo esto? Ni siquiera puedo entenderlo ¿es esta tu ultima jugada? ¿un poema escrito en un idioma inexistente?**

\- **No importa si no lo entiendes, ya lo leíste** \- saco su mecanismo de la armonía y al apretar el botón un circulo rúnico se dibujo debajo de los pies de la criatura.

\- **¿Que esta pasando?**

**\- Te vas a ir... A LA JODIDA LUNA!**

\- **¿QUE?** \- una gran cantidad de energía empezó a salir del circulo - **NO!** \- la criatura trato de escapar pero nuevamente un grupo de raíces espinosas surgieron del piso amarrándolo - **MALDITO! PRETENDES SACRIFICAR A TU PROPIO HERMANO!**

\- **Lo siento** \- dijo el príncipe al borde del llanto - **realmente lo siento** \- volvió a apretar el botón del mecanismo de la armonía y el cielo volvió a la normalidad al mismo tiempo que la arena y sus extremidades regresaron, la criatura volvió a ser el corrupto emperador que luchaba por liberarse y lo logro pero justo antes de abandonar el circulo desapareció sin dejar rastro, Caelus se quedo sentado en el piso sin decir nada hasta que el hombre encapuchado camino hasta quedar a su lado - **AAAAHHHHHH! -** entonces estallo en llanto, un llanto sin control alguno, un llanto que contenía el dolor de mil años - **lo envié** \- trato de articular palabra alguna pero su voz estaba completamente quebrada - **lo envié al centro de la luna, jamas volverá, se pudrirá en el vacío solo... completamente solo... tan solo -** volvió a estallar en llanto, el anciano se quedo esperando a que se termine de desahogar para luego hablar.

**\- Volverá.**

**\- ¿Como es posible? -** respondió con la voz aun quebrada **\- morirá al instante por la presión, y aun si por alguna extraña razón sobreviviera no sabe como usar la Bitácora de Viajes.**

**\- No estoy hablando de Noctis, hablo de Nightmare, su existencia es como una onda, y las ondas pueden atravesar el espacio sin ningún problema, tardara mil años en regenerarse después de este combate, pero apenas lo haga, volverá y buscara un nuevo recipiente.**

**\- Maldita sea! Tendría que haberlo enviado a otra dimensión... todo fue en vano... MATE A MI HERMANO EN VANO! -** golpeo el piso con gran fuerza.

**\- No te castigues mas por esto, era como las cosas tenían que ser, has hecho lo correcto Caelus.**

**Fin Flashback.**

El Observador escuchaba seriamente el relato mientras que el ex príncipe solo demostraba ira al recordar todo eso.

**\- No puedo decir que entiendo lo que has pasado -** dijo el hombre de piel azul volviendo a colocarse el sombrero - **no puedo imaginarme lo que te costo hacer eso.**

\- **Después de eso tuve que abandonar ese mundo con la promesa de no volver jamas, ahora era un miembro de la orden... mas que eso, era una "Espina" de la orden, el aprendiz del Cuentista.**

**\- Lo se** \- los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras continuaban con su viaje, al cabo de unas horas el príncipe volvió a hablar.

\- **La historia no se termina ahí.**

**\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?**

**\- Estamos cerca de las ruinas, ruinas que guardan evidencia de mi error.**

**\- ¿Error?**

**\- Yo... hice algo malo... algo muy malo.**

.

**Tema de cierre: Safe and Soud - Taylor Swift (sub español)**  
/watch?v=_CxynCsVh-k

**NA: Gracias a todos por leer, ya era hora de contar lo que paso realmente en este recuerdo que vengo arrastrando desde el capitulo 17, dejen sus criticas y comentarios, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo con las historias de los tres primeros extranjeros.**


	42. Les llaman cuentos

**NA: Hay un par de cosas que me gustaría anunciar en este espacio, para empezar gracias a todos los que han leído hasta aquí, se que la historia se ha puesto bastante larga y todavía queda mucho por contar pero prometo que los dos últimos actos restantes realmente van a valer la pena, lo segundo es que me gustaría aclarar la razón por la que ocupo y voy a ocupar todavía tanto espacio en relatar el pasado de los extranjeros y algunos personajes secundarios, se que parece relleno pero la verdad es que todo eso será de gran importancia para lo que se viene en el futuro del fic, sin mas que decir vamos con el nuevo capitulo.**

**"Cada vida es un mundo, una historia, una leyenda. Cuando dos o mas vidas se cruzan forman parte de la misma historia aunque vengan de mundos distintos, con el tiempo se convierten en una leyenda."**

**40\. Les llaman cuentos.**

Un día había pasado desde la repentina llegada de Sunset Shimmer a la casa de los extranjeros en la cual estaban Reloj, Hard y Grace mientras que en la granja estaban Blaze, Light y Swift. Era fin de semana por lo que la joven enfermera de piel lila y cabello color turquesa Night Song había decidido hacer una visita a la granja pero encontró una situación un tanto alborotada.

\- **¿A donde creen que van?** \- preguntaba Applejack a dos de sus amigas que estaban juntando algunas cosas para viajar.

\- **Tranquila Applejack** \- contesto Rarity ayudando a Fluttershy a cargar unas bolsas a la salida - **Sunset esta trabajando con los demás en quien sabe que pero parece importante, lo menos que podemos hacer es llevarle algunas cosas, ademas hace mucho que tengo ganas de ir a la ciudad.**

\- **Pero... ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que paso la ultima ves con Twilight? es peligroso ahora.**

**\- Oigan** \- dijo Fluttershy en voz baja siendo ignorada por sus dos amigas que discutían.

\- **Applejack deja de ser tan pesimista, además no vamos a estar solas Blaze va a conducir.**

**\- Ese tipo maneja peor que un preso recién fugado de prisión, pueden chocar o les puede pasar algo peor o...**

**\- Chicas** \- Fluttershy volvió a hablar pero nuevamente fue ignorada.

\- **Vamos Applejack estas buscando excusas para que no salgamos de aquí, necesito respirar algo de aire de ciudad, no es que no me guste el campo pero me siento mas cómoda en ese ambiente... tu me entiendes.**

**\- ¿Pasa algo?** \- pregunto una voz conocida por las dos sin embargo no se voltearon a ver quien era.

\- **Nada importante solo estoy tratando de... espera... ¿Night?** \- las dos se giraron hacia atrás y vieron a la enfermera junto con Fluttershy que se había escondido detrás suyo para no ver a sus amigas discutir - **ah... hola, que verguenza que nos hayas encontrado en este momento pero...**

**\- Tranquila no hay ningun problema, pero creo que Rarity tiene razón deben de salir un rato, yo vengo de la ciudad si quieren puedo llevarlas.**

**\- La situación es un poco complicada, la ultima ves que Twilight fue para allá unos tipos de trajes negros trataron de capturarla.**

**\- La noche es distinta, por eso es mejor que vayamos temprano para volver antes del anochecer, ¿que opinas?** \- Applejack se quedo en silencio por unos segundos para luego resignarse y aceptar.

\- **Esta bien, pero asegúrate que no salgan sin un guardaespaldas o una niñera por lo menos.**

**\- Hard parece ser alguien muy atento** \- dijo Fluttershy en voz baja.

\- **El tipo parece un ataúd parado pero es muy delgado como para parecer un guardaespaldas.**

**\- Sabe pelear es lo que importa, que de miedo es lo de menos.**

**\- Entonces esta decidido, denme unos minutos para saludar a Twilight y nos vamos** \- Fluttershy y Rarity subieron las cosas mientras que Applejack solo las miraba un tanto preocupada pero luego desvió su atención al ver a un joven de piel del mismo color que el de Fluttershy y cabello marrón que estaba tirando piedras a los arboles, era Blaze quien se veía un tanto molesto y deprimido, estado en el que jamas lo había visto.

**(...)**

Mientras tanto en la casa de los extranjeros Sunset Shimmer estaba junto con Grace y Reloj frente al monitor revisando unos datos.

\- **Hasta ahora tu eres la única que sabe de esto Sunset** \- dijo Grace tecleando con los audífonos puestos - **no se como se lo pueden llegar a tomar tus amigas.**

\- **Así como las conozco se van a dejar llevar** \- contesto Reloj cruzado de brazos con la misma expresión de siempre - **hasta que no estemos cien por ciento seguros de que Rainbow Dash esta en este sector de la ciudad no podemos organizar una búsqueda.**

**\- No creas que conoces a todo el mundo** \- le dijo Sunset con tono molesto - **además la presencia de Rainbow Dash no es la única cosa que les estamos ocultando, ¿que hay de Luna? aun no se como explicarles que la directora Celestia ha muerto y que su hermana a caído tal como lo hizo su contraparte poni hace mil años en Equestria.**

**\- No importa como tendrán que saberlo tarde o temprano, y si Rainbow esta cargando los elementos consigo nuestra prioridad es encontrarla a ella, luego podremos usarlos para pelear contra Luna** \- el joven de piel gris se acerco al monitor - **¿como es que aun no ha aparecido nada?**

**\- Es una ciudad grande Corazón Mecánico** \- contesto Grace en tono serio - **hay cientas de cámaras y la nitidez no ayuda en mucho.**

\- **¿Que hay de tu programa de reconocimiento visual?**

**\- Esta activado pero no hay señal alguna, puede que se este disfrazando, es lo mas probable tomando en cuenta el hecho de que llamo la atención de todos con su actuación en televisión.**

**\- Esto va a tomar tiempo... tiempo que no tenemos** \- se fue subiendo las escaleras dejando a las dos con su búsqueda.

Al cabo de tres horas Sunset ya se había dormido en el sofa mientras que Grace continuaba pegada al monitor con dos tazas de café ya que se había desvelado la mitad de la noche, en ese momento un auto se estaciona en frente de la casa llamando su atención.

\- **¿Quien puede ser?** \- se levanto y camino hasta la ventana para ver como bajaban tres jóvenes de las cuales solo pudo reconocer a dos - **la Bondad y la Generosidad ¿que hacen aquí?** \- abrió la puerta y salio a recibirlas y ayudarles a cargar las cosas.

\- **Grace, ¿como estas cariño?** \- dijo Rarity dándole un rápido abrazo - **¿como esta Sunset? trajimos algunas cosas y aprovechamos para escapar de la granja... tu me entiendes.**

\- **Pero, es peligroso estar aquí, ustedes son portadoras de los elementos recuerden que las están buscando** \- dijo en tono preocupado mientras le ayudaba a cargar las cosas - **¿y quien es ella?** \- pregunto al ver a Night Song.

\- **Soy Night Song** \- contesto la joven con una sonrisa - **tu debes ser Grace, en una oportunidad hablamos por teléfono ¿lo recuerdas?**

\- **Claro que si, eres quien ayudo a Blaze y Hard en el escape del hospital, realmente lamentamos lo de tu viejo auto, sobretodo porque en realidad no era necesario quemarlo pero Blaze se deja llevar de ves en cuando.**

**\- ¿No era necesario?** \- pregunto un tanto confundida.

\- **Ehmm, tal ves si, ¿quien sabe? yo no soy policía después de todo, vayan adentro, mientras menos tiempo pasen afuera mejor.**

Desde la ventana del segundo piso un hombre de piel rojo claro y cabello negro las observaba entrar y al mismo tiempo revisaba los alrededores asegurándose que nadie sospechoso este prestando atención. Una ves adentro llevaron las bolsas a la cocina mientras que Sunset seguía profundamente dormida sobre el sofá ignorando la llegada de sus amigas que solo la miraron curiosas por unos segundos y luego la dejaron. En eso Cybrian Spear empieza a bajar las escaleras y escucha el sonido proveniente de la cocina, Night Song ayudo a Fluttershy a cargar algo que parecía causarle dificultad, desde que se entero de su embarazo se había vuelto muy sobreprotectora con ella.

\- **Fluttershy, ya sabes que no tienes que cargar cosas como estas, puedes pedirnos ayuda** \- Night Song dejo el cargamento en una mesada y luego camino hasta la puerta de la cocina.

\- **Lo siento.**

\- **No tienes que disculparte tanto, solo ten cuidado, tampoco tienes porque sentirte tan asustada todo el tiempo** \- puso una mano sobre la cerradura de la puerta y la fue abriendo lentamente - **no es como si en esta casa hubieran fantasmas o algo parecido... ¡AH!** \- al abrir la puerta se encontró con un par de ojos tan vacíos que le helaron la sangre en menos de un segundo.

\- **¿Quien eres tu?** \- pregunto Cybrian Spear mirándola fijamente al mismo tiempo que el aire parecía enfriarse cada ves mas para Night Song.

\- **Yo... ehmm... soy Night... y ¿tu eres?**

\- **No te importa** \- se giro para ver a Grace que estaba detrás suyo mirándolo seriamente con los brazos cruzados - **¿la conoces?**

\- **Claro que si, es quien ayudo a Blaze y Hard en la misión del hospital psiquiátrico, tres de las portadoras y dos miembros de "tu" equipo le deben la vida.**

\- **Eso no quiere decir que pueda ir y venir cuando quiera, apresúrense con lo que estaban haciendo, todavía tenemos una búsqueda pendiente** \- nuevamente se alejo subiendo las escaleras siendo seguido por la mira confundida de Night Song.

\- **Olvídate de él** \- le dijo la joven rubia con una sonrisa poniendo una mano en su hombro - l**e gusta asustar a la gente, a veces es como un fantasma pero créeme es inofensivo.**

\- **¿En serio?** \- preguntó un tanto asustada.

\- **Bueno... en teoría lo es.**

**\- ¿De que búsqueda estaba hablando?**

\- **Ehmm** \- vio de reojo a Fluttershy y Rarity que seguían ordenando unas cosas en la cocina - **me acompañas un segundo** \- le dijo en un susurro mientras la apartaba para hablar con privado - **tu eres alguien confiable y la verdad es que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible en esto, sospechamos que Rainbow Dash esta en la ciudad junto con dos desconocidos, un hombre y una mujer, pero no sabemos donde exactamente.**

**\- Dime como se ve, si llego a verla en algún lugar puedo avisarles.**

\- **Es muy fácil de reconocerla, si llegas a ver un punto multicolor entre la gente sabrás que es ella ya que su cabello es color arcoiris.**

\- **Ya veo, no hay mucha gente con esos tonos.**

**\- De hecho no lo hay, si no mi programa ya habría saltado con algo parecido.**

**\- También mencionaron que estaban en peligro, ¿que ocurre con eso? creí que los militares ya no las molestarían.**

\- **No son los militares quienes las están buscando** \- bajo la mirada - **es un tema complicado creo que mejor te lo cuento con algo de tiempo** \- las dos se sentaron frente a la mesa al lado de Sunset que no daba señal de querer despertar.

Mientras tanto en la granja Blaze se canso de tirar piedras y se recostó boca arriba sobre el pasto dejando que el sol le cayera en toda la cara, entrecerró los ojos un poco para evitar que la luz lo dañe pero una sombra lo cubrió casi por completo.

\- **¿Que te pasa vaquero?** \- pregunto Applejack aunque Blaze solo pudo reconocerla por su voz y su acento inconfundible ya que solo podía ver una silueta oscura por la luz del sol - **tienes la cara como si una estampida de toros te hubiera pasado encima.**

\- **¿Applejack?** \- pregunto con una voz llena de cansancio.

\- **Te vas a morir si te quedas mucho tiempo bajo el sol.**

**\- Solo necesito descansar un poco** \- cerro los ojos pero justo en ese momento Applejack dejo caer una jarra de agua fría directo en su rostro cosa que lo obligo a levantarse de inmediato - **¡AH!... ¿y eso?** \- dijo tosiendo un poco.

\- **En esta época no es nada recomendable quedarse bajo el sol, mejor vamos adentro de paso que te dejas de estupideces y me dices que diablos te pasa** \- se alejo lentamente mientras que Blaze se levantaba sacudiéndose el agua y la observaba entrecerrando los ojos.

\- **Que femenina** \- dijo casi en un susurro.

\- **¿DIJISTE ALGO?**

**\- ¡NADA!... "por un demonio"** \- pensó eso ultimo para si mismo mientras la seguía a paso lento.

Una ves dentro de la casa Blaze estaba sentado en la mesa con el rostro decaído y un vaso de jugo de manzana en frente suyo mientras que Applejack estaba parada frente a una mesada sosteniendo otro vaso.

\- **Cambia esa cara y toma un poco de eso, es sidra de manzana especial de los Apple, te aseguro que te levantara el animo.**

**\- Cualquier cosa helada me vendría bien** \- tomo un sorbo resignado pero a los pocos segundos se termino el trago entero - **de acuerdo, esta cosa es buena.**

**\- Te lo dije, era la receta de mi abuela** \- bajo la mirada un tanto apenada.

\- **¿Los extrañas no?**

**\- Al menos ya descansan en paz, ¿y que te pasa a ti? nunca te había visto de esa forma, es raro** \- Blaze se quedo mirando su reflejo en el vaso por unos segundos sin decir nada - **es por el problema con Swift ¿no es así?**

**\- Veo que ya se hizo publico.**

\- **Twilight nos contó los detalles, parece que ese chico Cybrian soltó todo sobre su organización si es que se le puede llamar así, la verdad es algo que me cuesta mucho creer y mas que nada entender, de hecho honestamente no entendí nada de nada** \- se sentó en frente suyo sirviendo mas sidra.

\- **Ese Corazón Mecánico siempre complicando las cosas, típico de los aficionados al sector de inteligencia** \- tomo un trago - **será por eso que no me siento tan identificado con mi sector, pero bueno, seguramente te contó todo eso de las dimensiones paralelas y las teorías cuánticas.**

**\- Si... no me lo repitas por favor, es fastidioso no poder entenderlo.**

**\- Honestamente cuando me lo explicaron a mi tampoco entendí nada, así que permiteme contarte la versión ligera de todo eso.**

\- **¿Versión ligera?**

**\- Los de los sectores mas avanzados no les dicen "dimensiones paralelas" ni usan términos de física ni todas esas estupideces... ellos les llaman "cuentos" a cada uno de los mundos que existen.**

**\- ¿Cuentos?**

**\- Hay dos tipos de versiones sobre eso, existen aquellos que son distintas versiones de una misma historia, a eso le llaman universo alterno y por otra parte están distintas historias, a eso simplemente le llaman otro universo, pero para simplificarlo decidieron llamarle a todos cuentos.**

**\- Así se entiende mucho mejor... y dime ¿que cuento es el tuyo?**

**\- Supongo que ya sabes una parte.**

\- **El hecho de que fuiste un soldado e hiciste cosas horribles de las que supongo te arrepientes.**

**\- Es cierto, de hecho decidí meterme en el sector de inteligencia porque estaba harto del sabor de la sangre, en realidad nunca me gusto mi trabajo, yo solo quería darle un final rápido a mi vida porque no tenía un propósito, una motivación, me metí al ejercito buscando resaltar en algo, hacer algo que me hiciera sentir lleno pero lo único que conseguí fue una culpa que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza** \- se termino su bebida y luego suspiro - **verás, los "cuentos" están catalogados por los nombres de los planetas y unos números que diferencian que universo paralelo es, el mío era conocido como planeta tierra numero 344, en realidad son infinitos pero los que están registrados por la orden como los mas importantes son conocidos así, no se como es que se organizan en ese aspecto.**

**\- Interesante.**

\- **Volviendo al tema, en realidad nunca pensé llegar a ese punto al integrarme a la milicia, era un mundo completamente militarizado por lo que esperaba obtener algún cargo político importante pero en ves de eso termine matando inocentes indefensos en un campo de concentración, eso me arruino** \- miro su reflejo en el vaso molesto - **después empezaron los combates mas intensos, no me importaba nada ya, me lanzaba al campo de batalla y disparaba aniquilando todo lo que se cruzara en la mira, no me importaba si me llegaban a disparar, solo quería terminar lo mas rápido posible, después de diecisiete años caí en combate pero antes de morir un hombre raro se me presento, digo raro porque no vestía ropas militares ni tampoco mostraba signos de viaje, el sitio fue un infierno total a menos que haya estado escondido bajo tierra era imposible estuviera tan limpio, muy extraño.**

**Flashback:**

Trece años atrás en otro mundo conocido por la orden como la tierra 344, un violento combate se había librado devastando un territorio casi por completo, ahora no quedaba mas que cuerpos regados por todas partes y el humo provocado por los incendios, en medio de todo ese caos un hombre que vestía un saco marrón caminaba despreocupadamente entre los escombros hasta que se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser un cadáver, se trataba de Blaze quien milagrosamente aun se mantenía con vida aunque había perdido sus piernas y le costaba respirar por un bloque de concreto que tenía sobre la mitad de su cuerpo, el hombre misterioso saco un celular y empezó a hablar por él.

**\- Lo he encontrado -** dijo mientras miraba a todas partes **\- aun esta con vida, ¿que sigue ahora?... me voy a asegurar de que se mantenga vivo hasta que llegue el encargado del Libro de Contratos, te dejo el resto a ti eres quien maneja los contactos -** colgó el teléfono y saco un maletín con varias inyecciones y otros artefactos de medicina, curo lo que pudo de sus heridas y le puso una inyección de adrenalina para mantenerlo consciente.

**\- ¿Quien eres?... ¿que haces? -** pregunto con la poca fuerza que le quedaba el soldado, vio mas de cerca al hombre y noto que era un tanto mayor, 40 años aproximadamente, su cabello era color marrón y tenía una expresión muy seria en su rostro.

\- **No puedo responder muchas preguntas por ahora, pero déjame decirte algo** \- una ves terminado su trabajo guardo las cosas en la maleta y luego saco una botella de agua y se la entrego - **mantente con vida por las próximas 24 horas, un hombre que posiblemente lleve un colgante con la forma de un ojo dorado vendrá y te hará una oferta, no importa lo que diga tu solo acéptala, estoy seguro que nos veremos mas adelante** \- sin mas que decir se alejo caminando dejando a Blaze un tanto confundido.

**Fin Flashback.**

La jarra entera de sidra ya se había terminado mientras que el joven continuaba con el relato.

**\- Tal como lo dijo 24 horas después llego uno de lo que ellos llaman Observadores, son los encargados de dirigir en las misiones y de reclutar a nuevos miembros, ellos no tienen nombres ni placas solo se les conoce por números, quien me llamo y entreno era el numero 254, en esta misión estamos bajo la supervision del Observador numero 77 es un tipo de piel azul con sombrero de mafioso, no se si lo has visto en algún momento.**

**\- Nunca lo he visto.**

**\- Era difícil de creer pero en el estado que estaba poco podía pensar así que acepte sin estar seguro, después me dieron un cuerpo nuevo, no tengo la mas remota idea de como lo hacen simplemente desperté con una apariencia mucho mas joven que es lo que ves ahora** \- observo sus manos - **parece que tengo solo 25 años pero la verdad es que tengo 48.**

**\- ¿48?**

**\- Fallecí en mi mundo a los 35 y llevo 13 años en este negocio** \- se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos y luego Applejack se acomodo el sombrero nuevo.

\- **Parece que ninguno de ustedes viene de un "cuento" con final feliz.**

**\- Tiene sentido, si tuviera un final feliz no estaría haciendo esto.**

**\- ¿Lo haces por culpa?**

\- **Me gustaría decirte que no pero la verdad es que me estaría engañando.**

**\- Ya veo.**

**\- Por cierto gracias por eso.**

**\- ¿Por que?**

**\- Bueno -** se rasco la cabeza un tanto nervioso **\- en mis 35 años de vida y 13 que llevo en la orden la verdad es que nunca nadie se había preocupado por mi.**

**\- Que ¿acaso no tenías padres o alguien que se preocupara por ti?**

**\- Mis padres fallecieron a corta edad, desde entonces me crié en un orfanato y trate de hacer todo lo posible por sobresalir pero lo único que logre fue convertirme en un perro de la milicia.**

**\- ¿Y que hay de tus compañeros de trabajo en la orden?**

**\- He estado en otros escuadrones y la verdad es que la mayoría de los miembros del sector de defensa son unos sádicos adictos a la sangre y los del sector de inteligencia son demasiado serios, todos son muy objetivos en lo que hacen, es la mejor forma de llevar este trabajo -** bajo la mirada volviendo a ver su reflejo en el vaso **\- por eso gracias, creo que realmente me hacía falta hablar sobre esto.**

**\- No es necesario que lo agradezcas solamente no te pongas depresivo detesto ver a la gente así, Swift parece ser alguien inteligente estoy segura de que podrán solucionar eso.**

**\- Eso espero -** se levanto de su asiento y salio caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde en el mundo humano, en la casa de los extranjeros Hard estaba apunto de salir a caminar como solía hacerlo ya con costumbre pero al bajar las escaleras vio a Sunset aun dormida en el sofá mientras que Fluttershy trataba de despertarla delicadamente.

\- **Oye Sunset** \- dijo en tono muy bajo la joven amarilla a lo que Sunset solo gruño en estado de sonambulismo - ehmm tengo que preguntarte algo.

\- **Mmmm** \- volvió a hacer lo mismo pero ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que una sombra bastante alta avanzaba detrás suyo.

\- **De acuerdo, creo que te lo preguntare luego.**

\- **¡SUNSET TU AMIGA QUIERE PREGUNTARTE ALGO!** \- grito Hard despertando a la primera y asustando a Fluttershy.

\- **AHH!** \- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo y luego Sunset lo tomo de la camisa muy enojada - **¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?**

\- **Son mas de las 3 de la tarde y tu amiga quiere preguntarte algo** \- contesto inexpresivo el hombre de piel rojo claro.

\- **¿3 de la tarde? Diablos! ¡Me quede dormida!**

**\- ¿En serio?** \- pregunto Hard con claro sarcasmo provocando que Sunset lo mirara de reojo.

\- **Bueno ¿que querías preguntarme?**

\- **Ehmm** \- Fluttershy se encogió de hombros - **Night y Rarity van a preparar algo y me gustaría que me acompañaras para comprar algunas cosas.**

\- **Bueno, tenía cosas que hacer pero ya que perdí el tiempo durmiendo creo que mejor te acompaño, de todas formas necesito despejar la cabeza del trabajo.**

\- **Ustedes dos están locas si creen que van a salir solas con esos tipos de negro dando vueltas por la ciudad, para empezar ya es peligroso que hayan venido aquí.**

**\- ¿Y que propones al respecto?**

\- **No compliques tanto las cosas, voy con ustedes** \- saco un cigarro y estuvo a punto de encenderlo pero Sunset se lo quito.

\- **Si vas a acompañarnos olvídate de estas cosas, te recuerdo que Fluttershy tiene poco mas de un mes de embarazo y el humo puede ser dañino, ademas no se como sigues vivo con esto, te fumas como 5 cajas al día.**

**\- Tengo un buen par de pulmones** \- guardo el encendedor - **esta bien, puedo vivir sin cigarros así que vamos.**

Minutos después ya estaban los tres dando vueltas por la ciudad que a esa hora no estaba tan alborotada, sin embargo Hard no dejaba de mirar a todas partes asegurándose de que no aparezca ninguno de los vampiros, a pesar de todo se le veía muy despreocupado como si no tuviera problemas ante algún peligro.

\- **Oye Hard** \- pregunto Fluttershy un tanto nerviosa.

\- **Dime** \- respondió sin apartar la mirada del frente.

\- **Sabes... me gustaría saber un poco mas sobre ustedes, si no te molesta.**

\- **¿Ah?** \- Hard giro su cabeza para verla sorprendido por la pregunta.

\- **Twilight nos contó sobre su organización y de donde vienen** \- ahora cambio su expresión por una mas alegre y curiosa - **pero la verdad es que no le entendí mucho, me gustaría saber si podrías explicarlo mejor.**

\- **Dudo que haya una forma mas simple de explicar algo como eso** \- dijo Sunset cargando unas bolsas - **es una teoría muy complicada.**

\- **No hay nada que no se pueda simplificar** \- respondió Hard que también cargaba unas cuantas cosas - **de hecho entre nosotros no nos comunicamos usando esas palabras raras que solo entiendes los cerebritos del sector de inteligencia, a los distintos mundos nosotros les decimos "cuentos", mas o menos se entiende la comparación ¿no?**

**\- Así se entiende mucho mejor.**

\- **Estos mundos son catalogados por nombre y numero, este por ejemplo es conocido por la orden como la Equestria 99 B.**

**\- ¿Por que la B?**

**\- Porque es la otra cara de Equestria 99 A, estamos al otro lado del espejo.**

\- **Interesante organización** \- dijo Sunset levantando la mirada.

\- **Todos nosotros venimos de distintos mundos o distintas versiones de un mismo mundo, por eso los números.**

**\- ¿De donde vienes tu?** \- pregunto Fluttershy.

\- **Yo también fui un poni como tu amiga, vengo de un sitio llamado Equestria 457, ahí no existió el espejo de cristal por lo que no es necesario llamarla A.**

**\- ¿Extrañas tu hogar?** \- al escuchar esa pregunta Sunset se mostró un tanto preocupada ya que conocía la respuesta y no sabía como reaccionaría el hombre de chaqueta negra ante eso.

\- **Ya no hay mas hogar, pero no importa** \- respondió Hard de forma indiferente.

\- **En serio me gustaría saber mas sobre eso.**

**\- ¿Realmente te importa?** \- observo el rostro curioso y al mismo tiempo un tanto asustado de Fluttershy y luego suspiro - **si te importa no tengo ningún problema en contárselos.**

**Flashback:**

Hace diez años en otra versión de la Equestria poni, un unicornio rojo de crin negra estaba parado frente a una tienda de antigüedades sosteniendo un cartel de solicitud de empleo asegurándose que fuera esa la dirección.

\- **Bien, parece que este es el lugar** \- dijo el unicornio para si mismo mientras tocaba la puerta que fue abierta rápidamente por un poni terrestre con la crin al estilo oriental y llevaba un gorro del mismo estilo.

\- **Bienvenido joven, ¿estas buscando algo en particular? ¿algo curioso? tal ves algo poderoso** \- dijo el comerciante en un tono extravagante provocando que Hard solo rodara los ojos.

\- **En realidad vine por la oferta de empleo, ¿este es el sitio no?** \- le mostró el papel haciéndolo levitar con su magia.

\- **Oh... ya veo, pasa entonces** \- los dos entraron al curioso negocio y Hard se fijo en cada uno de los artículos raros que tenía el poni terrestre en su tienda, entre los cuales figuraban todo tipo de jarrones, algunos cráneos raros e incluso el famoso amuleto de alicornio, aunque en ese momento no tenía idea de que cosa era.

\- **Que cosas raras que tienes en este lugar.**

**\- Tengo todo tipo de artefactos encontrados por distintos arqueólogos reconocidos, ¿hay algo que llame tu atención?**

**\- Solo la oferta de empleo, gracias.**

\- **De acuerdo** \- suspiro decepcionado - **tengo que hacer un viaje muy largo en busca de mas objetos para añadir y necesito que te quedes por lo menos 3 meses cuidando del local, ¿eres buen vendedor?**

**\- He trabajado en varios sitios, nunca se han quejado de mi.**

**\- ¿Y porque estas desempleado?**

\- **Eso es otra historia** \- miro a un lado molesto.

\- **No importa, empiezas mañana** \- le entrego un par de llaves - **estas son las llaves del negocio, recuerda mantener la limpieza constantemente, son artículos muy antiguos y delicados.**

Al día siguiente Hard estaba aburrido revisando los artefactos haber si alguno de ellos realmente llegaba a llamar su atención hasta que se fijo en lo que parecía ser un libro antiguo encerrado en una vitrina, al principio no le dio importancia pero una sensación casi hipnótica lo tentaba a abrir la vitrina y leerlo, volvió a ignorarlo y decidió salir un rato a caminar como era siempre su costumbre después de todo no había caído ningún cliente y ya era hora de almuerzo por lo que era improbable que alguien pasara por ahí en ese momento. Ya en la calle decidió parar en un restaurante a comer algo pero aparentemente fue reconocido por un par de pegasos que empezaron a hablar de él a sus espaldas.

**\- Oye, ¿acaso ese no es el unicornio que enjuiciaron el año pasado? -** pregunto en un susurro el primer pegaso a su compañero.

**\- Definitivamente es él, increíble que lo hayan dejado libre.**

**\- ¿Que fue lo que paso? No conozco la versión completa.**

**\- Dicen que asesino a tres ponis, nadie sabe como exactamente dicen los testigos que no quedo absolutamente nada de ellos -** Hard no pudo evitar escuchar esos comentarios y estaban empezando a molestarlo **\- lo dejaron libre por dos razones, la primera es que esos tres ponis eran delincuentes y supuestamente estaban apunto de atacar a una unicornio, fue ella quien lo apoyo en el juicio diciendo que solo lo hizo para defenderla pero es amiga suya lo mas probable es que haya mentido, la segunda razón es que no había ninguna prueba de como pudo haberlos matado, incluso llamaron a unos unicornios especialistas en rastrear magia en caso de que haya usado un hechizo para asesinarlos pero no hubo ningún resultado.**

**\- ¿Los mato sin usar magia? ¿y no quedo nada de ellos?**

**\- Solo cenizas, nadie sabe como lo hizo, te lo digo en serio, ese tipo es un fenómeno -** Hard se canso y se fue del lugar sin haber terminado su plato, solo dejo unos cuantos bits en la mesa para pagar la cuenta y algo de propina para el mesero y abandono el lugar.

De vuelta en la tienda de antigüedades estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que volvió a ver el libro en la vitrina y esta ves esa molesta sensación termino cansandolo, no estaba de humor para ese tipo de presiones.

**\- Al diablo con esto, ¿que tiene esta cosa? -** abrió la vitrina y trato de leer la portada del libro pero parecía estar en un idioma antiguo e incomprensible para él, empezó a recorrer pagina por pagina y noto que estaba completamente en blanco pero al volver a la primera pagina unas letras rojas como la sangre empezaron a aparecer mágicamente llamando su atención **\- PERO QUE...? -** se acerco para leer lo que decía en voz baja **\- "La historia se tuerce, el destino baila y canta al compás de la creación, la pluma tuerce la espada infinitas veces al mismo tiempo, el destino baila y grita a los cuatro vientos ¡ARMONÍA QUEBRADA! ¡ARMONÍA QUEBRADA!" -** se rasco la cabeza un tanto confundido por el extraño mensaje **\- tonterías, no creo en el destino -** dijo para si mismo pero en ese momento un nuevo párrafo apareció abajo **\- "La historia se tuerce, el destino baila y canta al compás de la creación, la pluma tuerce la espada infinitas veces al mismo tiempo, todo y todos son parte del cuento y el tablero, lo que vaya a pasar con sus vidas depende solamente de mi, su presente, pasado, futuro y realidad son mi propiedad, no hay escapatoria" -** a pesar del aterrador mensaje el unicornio rojo aun se mantenía indiferente fue en ese momento que un ultimo párrafo apareció al pie de la pagina **\- "La cuenta regresiva corre al paso del tiempo, un mundo se acaba" -** debajo de ese párrafo apareció un calendario cuyos números cambiaban por si solos como si se tratara de un conteo **\- ¿3 días?... ¿3 días para que?... esto es estúpido -** cerro el libro y volvió a guardarlo en su sitio.

Al día siguiente se comunico por correo con el dueño de la tienda preguntándole acerca del extraño libro aun inquieto por su contenido pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fueron mas preguntas ya que le dijo que siempre se había mantenido en blanco, incluso le recomendó descansar un poco pensando que podía estar alucinando. Desgraciadamente los 3 días pasaron y la cuenta regresiva llego a su final, ese momento marcaría las vidas de todos los ponis del mundo conocido por la orden como Equestria numero 457, el día en que el cielo se abrió.

Hard corría por un paisaje apocalíptico viendo como el cielo había caído en una oscuridad total y de este salían criaturas de aspecto aterrador que parecían sacadas de sus peores pesadillas, estos seres que solo podía llamar demonios destrozaban todo a su paso, asesinando de la forma mas brutal a todos los civiles de la villa, unas criaturas con la forma de serpientes gigantes devoraban a todos los ponis que podían mientras que algo parecido a calaveras aladas lanzaban fuego incinerando todo a su paso, monstruos salidos de pesadillas y cosas deformes invadían Equestria y Hard solo podía pensar en una cosa.

\- **¿DONDE ESTA?** \- grito para si mismo mientras entraba en la tienda de antigüedades agitamente revolvía todo buscando el libro antiguo pero esta ya no se encontraba ahí - **estaba justo aquí, no puede ser** \- la vitrina estaba completamente vacía, no había rastro del libro en ninguna parte, había desaparecido. Resignado abandono lentamente el local viendo el aterrador paisaje, era un verdadero infierno, en ese momento fue rodeado por cientas de criaturas diminutas que parecían bebes humanos tristes pero de color gris y ojos completamente blancos, a simple vista parecían inofensivos e incluso llegaban a dar lastima por el estado en el que se veían, gateaban hasta quedar en frente suyo pero apenas uno de ellos lo toco fue para saltar a su rostro y arrancarle el cuerno de un tirón - **AAAAHH!... mi... mi cuerno** \- sin darle tiempo de sorprenderse otro bebe salto encima de su cabeza riendo y le arranco las dos orejas de un solo tirón - **AAAAHHH** \- Hard de lo saco de encima pero todos empezaron a saltar encima suyo golpeándolo con una fuerza increíble rompiendo los huesos de su lomo dejándolo moribundo - **aléjense** **de mi** \- dijo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba mientras que todos los bebes esta ves riendo y bañados en su sangre se acercaban listos para desmembrarlo parte por parte - **aléjense... ALEJENSEEEEEEEEE!**

**Fin Flashback.**

Fluttershy y Sunset estaban sentadas en una banca escuchando la historia atentamente con un poco de temor en sus rostros.

**\- En ese momento perdí el conocimiento, pensé que había muerto pero no fui ni al cielo ni al infierno, desperté en una habitación blanca y me encontré con algo que vi por primera ves en mi vida, un humano, era un Observador de la orden, no recuerdo su numero ya que no fue él quien me entreno solo me recluto, me dijo que yo no debía morir, pero que mi cuerpo de poni se había vuelto inútil ya que esas cosas me habían arrancado varias partes, entonces me hizo firmar un libro y lo que recuerdo después es haber despertado con un cuerpo de humano, dijo que habían trasladado mi alma a un nuevo recipiente creado por ellos, que este cuerpo jamas envejecería y que dependiendo de los mundos que visite se adaptaría de modo que pueda mezclarme entre los demás, luego conocí a quien sería mi maestro, el Legionario numero 812 y quede fascinado con el estilo de pelea de los humanos.**

**\- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas en esto? -** pregunto Sunset sorprendida.

**\- No estas atenta, dije que todo eso paso hace 10 años, es el tiempo que llevo en la orden, abandone mi mundo a la edad de 22 años por lo que en total tengo 32, edad que se ajusta muy bien a la apariencia de este cuerpo cosa curiosa ya que los demás parecen mas jóvenes a pesar de que son mucho mas viejos que yo, parece que el cambio es completamente aleatorio.**

**\- Lamento haber preguntado -** dijo Fluttershy en voz baja **\- debe ser duro para ti recordar eso.**

**\- No te disculpes, llega el momento en la vida de todos en que las cosas malas te resbalan por completo, yo ya llegue a ese punto.**

**\- Entonces es verdad, ustedes realmente son ángeles.**

**\- ¿Otra ves con eso? -** se llevo una mano a la cara **\- ya te dije que no es así, ni siquiera podría aceptar que nos llames de esa forma, no somos unos santos, créeme, e pasado mucho tiempo en el sector de defensa y hay tipos que no merecen usar un arma.**

**\- Pero ustedes no son así, todos han muerto y luego fueron traídos de vuelta a la vida y ahora cuidan y protegen a la gente, son ángeles -** continuo Fluttershy con una sonrisa que Hard no pudo ni tenía ganas de borrar así que simplemente suspiro y se limito a sonreír el también.

**\- Si quieres verlo así no hay problema, ya se esta haciendo tarde y ya sabemos lo que pasa en la noche -** en ese momento se levanto bruscamente de su asiento y desenfundo su arma apuntando hacia atrás.

**\- ¿Que pasa? -** dijo Sunset levantándose también.

**\- Juraría haber visto a alguien detrás de ustedes, será mejor que nos vayamos rápido -** se alejaron cuidadosamente abandonando la calle pero al girar en la esquina de un callejón salio un joven de piel verde claro vistiendo terno negro y lentes oscuros, era Mind quien había escuchado toda la conversación, en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar y contesto.

\- **Hola.**

\- **Mind** \- dijo una voz gruesa del otro lado de la linea - **¿lograste ubicar a alguna de las portadoras o a los extranjeros? hay 10 hombres rodeando la zona** \- el joven se quedo en silencio mirando la esquina por la que habían doblado con el rostro inexpresivo - **¿Mind? ¿me escuchaste?**

**\- No he visto a nadie** \- contesto de forma cortante.

\- **De acuerdo, recuerda avisar si llegas a ver algo sospechoso, nos vemos en el punto de reunión** \- colgó el teléfono y empezó a caminar en sentido contrario con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su traje.

**(...)**

En la mansión de Luna esta estaba caminando por su biblioteca tratando de ordenar sus ideas, cargo un par de libros de política después de todo se estaba preparando para asumir el cargo de gobernante y se sentó en el escritorio pero vio la tarjeta que le había entregado el genio Discord cosa que llamo su atención.

\- **¿Acaso no había quemado esta cosa?**

\- **Cuenta regresiva** \- escucho una voz detrás suyo y se volteo solo para encontrarse con un hombre de piel gris y cabello blanco con una pequeña barba de chivo.

\- **Tu de nuevo** \- entrecerró los ojos - **Discord ¿que quieres ahora?**

\- **Respuestas** \- el genio estaba de mal humor, su cabello estaba muy desalborotado lo que para un genio como él solo era una muestra de su inestable estado emocional - **estoy confundido y quiero respuestas.**

\- **¿Que respuestas crees que vas a obtener de mi?**

\- **Los elementos... ¿que son los elementos? dime todo lo que sepas de ellos.**

**\- Ya te lo dije, son artefactos de otro mundo, un mundo alterno a este como dos caras de una misma moneda.**

**\- ¿Estamos nosotros en ese otro mundo?**

**\- Por lo que tengo entendido cada cosa que se mueve aquí tiene un otro yo de ese lado** \- respondió seriamente cruzándose de brazos - **¿por que te importa? te ves patético para ser una criatura tan poderosa que ni yo puedo bloquear tu magia.**

**\- Cuenta regresiva** \- dijo caminando lentamente y tocando la tarjeta - **recuerda la cuenta regresiva.**

**\- ¿Cuenta para que?**

**\- Este mundo se acaba.**

**\- ¿Como?**

**\- No lo se, no tengo acceso a esa información, es el limite de mis conocimientos.**

\- **Así que tus conocimientos tienen un limite, creí que lo sabías todo de todo** \- dijo con arrogancia.

\- **Yo no soy de los genios que lo saben todo, yo soy un genio del caos... pregúntale a tu amiga Crysalis, ella esta en contacto con los espíritus que comunican el pasado, presente y futuro** \- camino hasta la salida con la mirada baja agarrandose la cabeza - **tengo que irme, estoy muy cansado, estoy tan confundido que ya ni siquiera tengo ganas de hacer bromas** \- abandono la habitación y Luna no se molesto en seguirlo pues sabía que no encontraría a nadie conociendo su naturaleza, ignorando lo que dijo se volvió a sentar para leer los libros que había sacado.

.

**Tema de cierre: Safe and Soud - Taylor Swift (sub español)**  
/watch?v=_CxynCsVh-k

**NA: En este capitulo relatamos el pasado del soldado y el sobreviviente, en el próximo finalmente veremos a fondo la historia del relojero y también lo que es el recuerdo de la misión mas sangrienta de la orden por parte del samurai, dejen sus criticas y comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	43. Mecanismo sangriento

**NA: De vuelta con un nuevo capitulo y mas revelaciones, para terminar de una vez con los flashbacks y retomar la trama original de la historia vamos a relatar la confusa historia del relojero y adentrarnos en los recuerdos mas sangrientos del samurai pero primero empezamos con un pequeño flashback de el Observador.**

**"Los héroes y villanos no nacen, se hacen, todo y todos son formados en base a sus recuerdos y experiencias, no existen ni buenos ni malos, solo victimas y polos opuestos, el concepto de bien y mal es meramente convencional."**

**41\. Mecanismo sangriento.**

Hace aproximadamente 50 años en un mundo conocido por la orden de los cuentistas como la Equestria numero 77, un poni terrestre de color azul claro se despertaba en su hogar y se preparaba para salir a trabajar, se aseo y luego tomo un sombrero de ala corta negro que colgaba sobre un perchero, al bajar por las escaleras empezó a mirar a todas partes como buscando a alguien pero no lo encontraba, entrecerró los ojos y se paro en medio de la sala.

\- **Star, se que estas ahí hermanita, aparece de una ves** \- hubo un pequeño Flash y una potra unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin azul oscuro apareció sentada en la mesa de la cocina leyendo un libro - **Star** \- el poni terrestre se le acerco mirándola un tanto preocupado pero la unicornio ni se inmuto, seguía leyendo con la mirada fría e inexpresiva - **ya te he dicho que uses el hechizo de invisibilidad solo cuando es necesario.**

**\- ¿Acaso molesto a alguien con eso?** \- pregunto de forma cortante sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

\- **Me preocupas hermana, desde que aprendiste a dominarlo a la perfección pasas casi todo el día invisible, ¿por que no intentas salir y jugar con el resto de los potros de tu edad?**

**\- Son todos unos idiotas, prefiero estar sola.**

**\- Star** \- la miro seriamente - **desde que nuestros padres se fueron te has portado como una niña malcriada, no puedes pasar toda tu vida con esa actitud, suéltate un poco.**

**\- No quiero, ahora déjame en paz, ¿tienes que ir a trabajar no?**

\- **Estoy tratando de razonar contigo** \- entrecerró los ojos, empezaba a molestarse.

\- **Pero yo no quiero razonar nada con nadie, solo quiero estar sola** \- cerro el libro con su magia y lo puso de vuelta en el librero, se levanto de la mesa y empezó a caminar hasta quedar en frente de las escaleras.

\- **Te recuerdo que solo me tienes a mi, por lo menos tratemos de llevarnos bien ¿no lo crees?**

**\- ¿Acaso sirve de algo?** \- se acerco en frente suyo y lo miro de forma desafiante - **dices que te preocupas por mi pero pasas todo el día afuera, ya ni siquiera pasamos tiempo juntos, tal ves eres tu quien debería volverse invisible porque para mi ¡YA LO ERES!**

\- **¡STAR!** \- el poni terrestre del sombrero levanto la voz mas de lo debido asustando a su pequeña hermana - **lo... lo siento** \- la joven potra hizo brillar su cuerno y se teletransporto encima de las escaleras mirandolo con desprecio.

\- **¡Te odio! tal ves tu también deberías desaparecer como papá y mamá** \- hizo brillar su cuerno nuevamente y su cuerpo se fue haciendo traslucido mientras subía corriendo lo que quedaban de escalones hasta que finalmente se volvió invisible.

\- **En serio lo lamento... ¡HERMANA!**

**(...)**

Ya había anochecido y en medio del desierto un hombre de piel color azul claro se levantaba muy agitado en su tienda de dormir, era el Observador numero 77 quien junto con el Aprendiz de Cuentista, el ex príncipe Caelus estaban cada ves mas cerca de finalizar su viaje, el hombre se levanto y abandono la tienda de dormir para tomar un poco de aire.

\- **¿Otra pesadilla?** \- pregunto el ex príncipe de cabello dorado que había estado afuera desde un principio.

\- **¿Cuantas veces me e despertado de esta forma?**

\- **Desde que viajamos te he visto levantarte así como 5 veces, ¿que es lo que te atormenta tanto? para ser alguien que lleva casi 50 años en la orden** \- el Observador de quedo mudo mirando el oscuro horizonte que ocultaba las ruinas de un pasado desastroso en lo profundo - **es por tu hermana ¿no es así?**

**\- Parece que estuve hablando dormido -** se acomodo el sombrero mientras sonreía por lo bajo **\- aun hay muchos cabos sueltos que ni yo e podido resolver en lo que fue de su vida después de mi muerte, ¿algunas ves te has obsesionado tanto con la búsqueda de algunas respuestas al punto que no puedes conciliar el sueño?**

**\- Si... solía hacerlo -** se sentó a su lado **\- hasta que obtuve las respuestas.**

**\- ¿Entonces? -** Caelus se quedo mirando el horizonte con gran seriedad.

**\- Entonces no he vuelto a dormir tranquilo nunca -** se levanto limpiándose la ropa **\- lo mejor es aceptar que no podemos obtener todas las respuestas ya que a veces es mejor para nosotros no saber la verdad -** tomo su equipaje y el Observador hizo lo mismo **\- es hora de partir, estamos muy cerca de las ruinas -** los dos empezaron a caminar por la arena después de todo ya estaban muy cerca de las ruinas del antiguo castillo de los príncipes y de todos los secretos que estas escondían.

Un nuevo día empezaba en el mundo humano, en la granja Twilight se levantaba temprano y se dirigía muy entusiasmada a una zona un tanto alejada de la casa, era un espacio abierto lleno de verdes pastos y en medio de todo eso un joven de cabello castaño entrenaba dando cortes al aire con su katana, Swift vio a lo lejos a Twilight acercarse y enfundo la espada un tanto confundido.

\- **¿Twilight? ¿que haces despierta tan temprano?**

**\- Prometiste...** \- dijo la joven respirando agitadamente por haber corrido tanto - **enseñarme... a usar... un arma... ¿lo recuerdas?**

**\- Ah** \- el joven samurai miro de reojo a otro lado y empezó a rascarse la cabeza - **veras... se que quieres aprender a defenderte para protegerte a ti y a tus amigas, pero no creo que debas empezar con un arma.**

**\- ¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo?** \- se cruzo de brazos y lo miro seriamente.

\- **No es eso, solo que... bueno, hay todo un código de por medio, es lo primero que debes aprender.**

**\- ¿Un código?**

\- **Así es** \- se cruzo de brazos mirando para otro lado tratando de evadir el tema - **manejar una espada no solamente es cosa de técnica, hay muchas reglas que tomar en cuenta sobre el arte de la espada, cosas que no creo que quieras aprender así que...**

**\- No quieres enseñarme a usar un arma ¿no es así?**

\- **De acuerdo** \- se llevo una mano a la cara - **Twilight, una espada o cualquier arma no es solo una herramienta de defensa, por tu propio bien emocional no quiero que tengas nada que ver con estas cosas.**

**\- ¿Y si me llegan a atrapar y estoy completamente sola que hago? ¿me entrego como toda buena princesa y espero que venga un príncipe a rescatarme?**

**\- Cuando lo dices de esa forma suena muy gracioso** \- soltó una pequeña risa pero al ver la expresión seria de Twilight recupero la compostura - **de acuerdo, puedo enseñarte lo básico de defensa personal pero ni pienses que te voy a dejar usar una espada o cualquier cosa capas de asesinar.**

\- **No planeo matar a nadie, solo quiero sentirme segura, no quiero volver a sentir la desesperación de no poder hacer nada por nadie como cuando estaba encerrada en ese lugar.**

\- **Ahí esta el problema** \- desenfundo su katana - **como te lo dije antes, al igual que todas las cosas la espada es una herramienta, puede hacer el bien o el mal dependiendo de quien la porte, pero sigue siendo un arma para asesinar, los motivos por los cuales lo haga pueden variar, pero de todas formas sigue siendo un asesinato, nada puede cambiar esa realidad** \- volvió a enfundar la katana - **es un mundo en el que no quiero que tengas nada que ver, ni tu ni nadie, no podría perdonarme el hecho de meterte en algo como esto, no somos ángeles ni santos, somos algo de lo que jamas me voy a sentir orgulloso.**

\- **Ya veo, perdona por haberte pedido algo como eso** \- se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

\- **No es que me haya molestado, solo me preocupo, yo personalmente no elegí este tipo de vida, pero sentí que era lo correcto.**

\- **¿No te gusta hacer nada de esto?**

\- **Con el tiempo que llevo en este trabajo ya ni me importa que cosas que gustan y que otras no, simplemente hago lo que tengo que hacer** \- dejo el arma en el piso y empezaron a caminar rumbo a la casa - **si tengo que volarle la cabeza a alguien lo hago sin pensarlo dos veces, e perdido el remordimiento al matar, se ha vuelto normal para mi y es algo que no le deseo a nadie** \- Twilight lo siguió de cerca.

\- **¿Sabes algo? A veces me pongo a pensar ¿ustedes siempre han sido un equipo?** \- Swift se volteó a verla una tanto sorprendido por esa pregunta - lo digo porque, parece que se llevan muy bien entre todos, algunos mas que otros.

\- **Lo dices por lo que paso con Blaze ¿cierto?** \- Twilight nuevamente se sorprendió por el hecho de que la haya descubierto - **se lo que vas a decir, es verdad, soy muy perceptivo ya me lo han dicho antes** \- aparto la mirada al frente - **realmente no quiero hablar sobre eso, por favor no me juzgues pero perdonar es algo que me cuesta mucho.**

**\- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan como equipo?**

**\- En realidad esta es la primera misión que hacemos juntos** \- se llevo una mano a la barbilla - **¿como puedo explicártelo?... en este trabajo hay varios tipos de misiones, dependiendo del tipo es que se reclutan miembros de distintos sectores, Grace, Cybrian y Blaze estan en el sector de inteligencia mientras que Hard, Light y yo en el de defensa.**

\- **Tú y Light ya se conocían ¿no?**

\- **Así es, le debo mucho a él y a su maestro que curiosamente también es el maestro de Grace y Cybrian.**

**\- ¿Quien es?**

**\- No creo que lo hayas visto antes, es un hombre de piel azul claro con sombrero de mafioso, suele llevar un saco largo y un colgante con la forma de un ojo dorado.**

**\- Espera un momento** \- Twilight empezó a hacer memoria y recordó el trágico momento en que despertó en un terreno perdido después de haber sido drogada en la fiesta hace mas de 4 meses - **esa descripción... me suena** \- luego recordó que al despertar vio a tres tipos de apariencia peligrosa corriendo despavoridos sin algún motivo aparente y al voltear estaba parado frente a ella el misterioso hombre de sombrero de ala corta negro - **claro que lo he visto.**

\- **¿En serio?**

**\- Fue hace más de cuatro meses, tengo solo una pequeña imagen grabada pero estoy segura que lo he visto antes.**

**\- Es posible ya que desde un principio él y Cybrian estaban a cargo de esta misión.**

**\- Entonces... los 30 años que has estado en la orden, ¿lo has hecho todo completamente solo?**

**\- No** \- se detuvo y se sentó en una roca un tanto cansado - **yo solía tener otro equipo y otro maestro cuyo rostro prefiero olvidar** \- apoyo la espada enfundada en el piso - **eramos un equipo de cuatro espadachines en total, pero habían dos miembros que curiosamente eran hermano y hermana cosa que es difícil encontrar en este trabajo, eran tan afortunados** \- cerro los ojos y sonrió rascándose la cabeza - **se tenían el uno al otro todo el tiempo, realmente los envidiaba, sin embargo con el tiempo me fui haciendo muy cercano a ellos dos a tal punto que ya me sentía parte de la familia, el otro miembro era un tipo muy frío y realmente detestable, supongo que será por eso que ellos dos me aceptaron como su amigo.**

\- **¿Como se llamaban?**

**\- Bueno, en este trabajo tenemos nombres de placa, el mio por ejemplo es Ojos Rápidos, pero también usamos nombres aleatorios para mezclarnos mejor en las misiones de infiltración pero se hizo una costumbre entre todos y ahora la mayoría se conoce por sus nombres aleatorios, el hermano mayor era Deslumbramiento Veloz y se hacía llama Glare, su hermana era Alma Fugaz pero le decíamos Brave** \- al ver la felicidad con la que Swift recordaba a sus compañeros Twilight decidió hacer mas preguntas sobre ellos.

\- **Debieron de ser estupendas personas, ¿que paso con ellos?**

**\- Murieron** \- el rostro de Twilight cambio por completo a uno apenado.

\- **Lo siento.**

**\- Esta bien, ya han pasado 10 años, quien en ese entonces era mi maestro nos envió a una misión suicida, todo el equipo cayo a excepción de mi y el otro.**

**\- ¿El tipo detestable?**

**\- Así es su nombre de placa era Cazador de Leyendas pero se hacía llamar Gotick Black, era un tipo realmente frío podía matarte y pedir una pizza a los dos minutos, sin embargo mas adelante me entere que desapareció sin dejar rastro al terminar una misión, no pudieron traerlo de vuelta.**

**\- Ya veo.**

**\- Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre muchas cosas, pero la verdad es que todas las historias que te puedo contar solo son tragedias, por lo menos hasta antes de conocer a Light y a su maestro** \- sonrió ligeramente - **ese idiota de Light si que me cambio la vida y no soy el único** \- se levanto limpiando su ropa - **volvamos a casa, lamento haberte hecho despertar tan temprano.**

\- **No hay problema, estoy harta de dormir hasta tarde de todas formas** \- los dos empezaron a caminar rumbo a la casa sin darse cuenta que a la roca sobre la cual estaban sentados le salieron un par de ojos amarillos que los observaban muy seriamente.

En la casa de los extranjeros Sunset Shimmer se levanto temprano y vio a Rarity y Fluttershy aun durmiendo ya que estaban en la misma habitación, se habían quedado a dormir ahí por seguridad, iban a partir temprano pero antes había una duda que tenía que sacarse de la cabeza, tomo el USB misterioso y salio de la habitación caminando por los pasillos con la mirada seria y desafiante, iba tocar la puerta de la habitación del gélido extranjero de piel gris pero esta se abrió antes y Cybrian Spear la vio con el brazo levantado justo a punto de tocar.

\- **¿Que haces aquí?** \- pregunto con el mismo tono caído.

\- **Vine a razonar contigo** \- contesto Sunset de forma desafiante mientras de cruzaba de brazos.

\- **¿Que es lo que quieres razonar?** \- la joven levanto la mano mostrandole el dispositivo USB - **¿y eso?**

\- **Es información, información que me dio personalmente Vic Raff el primer Mislead Appear, dijo que aquí están todos los secretos de Frank Sutler.**

\- **Así que lo has estado escondiendo todo este tiempo, ¿y ahora lo vas a compartir?**

**\- Lo haré, pero con una condición -** Cybrian lanzo un corto suspiro y la invito a pasar a su habitación, a diferencia del resto de las veces que había tenido la oportunidad de entrar esta ves se veía muy ordenada a excepción de la pared llena de fotografías, el joven se sentó en frente de su escritorio volteando la silla para ver a Sunset.

\- **¿Que es lo que quieres a cambio entonces?**

**\- Quiero estar segura de que eres alguien en quien se puede confiar.**

**\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?**

**\- ¿Es que acaso no te ves?** \- el tono de voz de Sunset iba en aumento al igual que su mal carácter - **tus compañeros te tienen miedo ¿te das cuenta de eso? creen que eres capaz de cualquier cosa.**

\- **¿Y eso que me importa?**

**\- Tal vez a ti no te importa, pero yo no puedo depositar mi confianza ni la seguridad de mis amigas en alguien que ha demostrado ser capaz de traicionar.**

**\- ¿Y que quieres que haga al respecto?**

\- **¿Que puedes hacer dices?** \- camino por la habitación viendo las fotografías sobre la pared - **todo el tiempo me has hablado esas estupideces sobre la sinceridad y hasta ahora no has demostrado ser sincero** \- luego paso su vista por el escritorio y noto la foto de la unicornio blanca de crin azul oscuro como la noche que había visto antes, la tomo con una mano y se la mostró - **quiero que seas sincero, todos tus compañeros han dicho la verdad sobre su pasado, quiero que hables sobre el tuyo.**

\- **¿Quieres que te cuente sobre mi pasado? ¿Acaso te importa?**

\- **Quiero una prueba de que no eres el monstruo que todos piensan, así que puedes empezar a contar cuando quieras** \- los dos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, la mirada desafiante de la joven se cruzaba con los ojos muertos del gélido extranjero hasta que este solo se limito a suspirar y hacerle un gesto para que tome asiento.

\- **Haber** \- se llevo una mano a la cabeza masajeándose la frente en señal de cansancio - **¿por donde puedo empezar? supongo que tu entendiste mi ejemplo de las dimensiones paralelas.**

\- **Si lo entendí pero de todas formas Hard nos contó una versión mucho mas concreta de todo eso, sobre los famosos "cuentos".**

**\- Okey, yo llevo casi dos años en este trabajo, es bastante poco en realidad, el mundo en el que vivía era conocido como Equestria numero 77, creo habértelo dicho antes, no tengo muchos recuerdos de mi pasado y lo poco que he vivido a sido... confuso, si es que puedo llamarlo así.**

\- **Explícate mejor.**

**\- El primer recuerdo que tengo de mi vida es que desperté en medio del bosque Everfree, cuando fui a la ciudad no tenía la mas remota idea de quien era sin embargo todos al verme me aceptaron y me ayudaron a establecerme en el pueblo.**

\- **Típico de los habitantes de Poniville en Equestria** \- dijo Sunset recordando la amabilidad de los ponis de su tierra.

\- **El problema empezó cuando mi mente se volvió inestable de la noche a la mañana** \- Sunset levanto una ceja confundida - **déjame hacerte una pregunta** \- apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas y cruzo los dedos en frente de su rostro - **¿como te sentirías si de repente todos tus recuerdos no valieran nada? si todo aquello que recuerdas de la noche a la mañana es completamente falso y el mundo en el que vivías desaparece siendo reemplazado por otro completamente distinto.**

\- **No creo entenderlo bien.**

**\- Tuve un extraño ataque de amnesia, una mañana me desperté y note que todos me odiaban, no tenía idea de ¿por que? ni me importaba, pero si que me costo adaptarme a ese nuevo sistema.**

\- **Creo que empiezo a entender el ¿por que? de tu punto de vista y de todo lo que me dijiste esa noche.**

**\- En parte es cierto, después de darme cuenta de que aquellos que en una oportunidad podría considerar ponis de confianza luego te tratan como un perro de la noche a la mañana me di cuenta de que todo es completamente inestable, incoherente, cambiante, no puedes depositar tu confianza en nada ni nadie, solo puedes valerte por ti mismo ya que todos los demás en algún momento pueden apuñalarte por la espalda.**

**\- ¿Es por eso que dejaste de sentir?**

\- **No, no tiene nada que ver** \- se levantó y empezó a caminar mirando las fotografías sobre el escritorio - **yo soy así desde que tengo memoria, simplemente no puedo sentir nada, ni miedo, ni ira, nada, es mi naturaleza, es todo lo que recuerdo de mi existencia** \- tomo la fotografía de la unicornio blanca y se la mostró a Sunset - **al menos hasta que apareció ella, entonces solo puedo decir que mi vida se complico aun mas y eso que ya estaba cansado de vivir.**

\- **¿Quien es ella?**

**\- Su nombre era Star, al menos es lo que me dijo, pero la verdad es que su existencia es un misterio hasta para mi** \- entrecerró los ojos - **recuerdo la primera ves que apareció hace ya 7 años, yo fui sacado a golpes de un local cuando me reconocieron por algo que no recordaba haber hecho nunca, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, entonces al levantarme la vi y ella simplemente sonrió y dijo "aquí estas... un punto gris en un mundo colorido, vaya que fue fácil encontrarte"... lo dijo como si me conociera y tomando en cuenta el hecho de que en ese momento mis recuerdos eran cuestionables lo mas probable era que si lo hiciera** \- se volvió a sentar.

\- **¿Como era?**

**\- ¿Como podría decirlo?** \- cerro los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente - **el 80 por ciento del tiempo era la poni mas amable que haya visto pero también era alguien muy despierta y sobre todo valiente, en momentos complicados sabía como manejar los problemas a la perfección, tenía una forma de ver las cosas muy especial, si puedo comparar su punto de vista con el de alguien mas solo puedo pensar en Luz entre la Oscuridad a quien ustedes conocen como Light.**

**\- ¿Se parecía a ese tipo raro?** \- pregunto haciendo un gesto de extrañeza.

\- **Para nada** \- se rasco la cabeza - **solo en su forma de ver la vida, ella era muy tranquila si hubiera sido como Light lo mas probable es que la hubiera matado a los 3 días sin dudarlo.**

**\- Da miedo escuchar eso viniendo de ti** \- se cruzo de brazos y giro su vista para ver la fotografía - **parece haber sido alguien muy especial** \- Cybrian se recostó sobre el espaldar de su silla y suspiro.

\- **Supongo que fue alguien que puedo considerar importante ya que me ayudo a adaptarme pero lo que mas me inquietaba eran las cosas que decía, eran cosas que no podía comprender y a mi me molesta no poder comprender las cosas y eso no es todo, tal como lo dije, su existencia fue algo lleno de misterios, a pesar de que solo estuve con ella 5 años a veces realmente actuaba como si me conociera de hace mucho** \- miro a través de la ventana con sus ojos vacíos y sin vida pero dentro de toda esa cáscara aun habitaban fuertes recuerdos que para su mente fría y analítica no eran mas que datos y registros, pero aún así existían.

**Flashback:**

Hace dos años en una versión alternativa de la Equestria poni, un poni terrestre de color gris apagado y una cutie mark con la forma de tres engranajes estaba sentado en una banca al lado de una unicornio blanca de crin azul oscuro como la noche, Reloj miraba al piso con la misma expresión fría mientras que la unicornio solo mantenía la vista al frente.

\- **¿Otra ves estas tratando de entenderlo todo no?** \- pregunto la unicornio sin bajar la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa.

**\- ¿Te parece? -** respondió el poni terrestre de forma cortante mientras se llevaba un casco a la frente.

**\- Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuales son las cosas que te molestan y créeme que no vas a conseguir ninguna solución a eso usando ese método tuyo.**

**\- Ahí vas de nuevo, ¿cómo que me conoces? Yo no conozco a nadie aquí y todos los que conozco me odian** – se llevó un casco a la barbilla pensando – **las cosas que dices y que intentas enseñarme no las entiendo, tampoco entiendo porque me ayudas tanto, ¿Por qué no eres como los demás? ¿Por qué insistes en ayudarme cuando ya te dije que eso es imposible y es mas me molesta?** – giro su vista para verla a los ojos - **¿acaso no te conviene dejarme solo? ¿o piensas que me importa estar solo? Si es por eso hasme un favor y vete, no tengo paciencia para la lastima de los demás.**

\- **Si que eres bastante terco Reloj** – esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mirando al frente.

\- **¿Por qué me llamas así? Otra cosa mas que no entiendo de ti, actúas como si me conocieras, me tratas de forma diferente a lo que lo hace el resto y no se ¿Por qué diablos lo haces? Es inquietante y te agradecería si por lo menos me dieras una explicación justificable.**

\- **Terco** – dijo en un suspiro cosa que molesto un poco al gélido poni gris pero esto no se vio ya que su rostro se mantenía igual de inexpresivo que siempre al igual que sus extraños ojos vacíos - **¿sabes algo?** – levantó la vista al frente mirando el parque de la plaza y a unos potros jugar en él – **hay un cuento que se me de memoria.**

\- **¿Un cuento?**

\- **Si, en una época desconocida, tal vez en el pasado o en el futuro, un mundo se vio amenazado por una fuerza oscura y una cuenta regresiva que nadie podía detener** – Reloj la miraba fijamente mientras escuchaba lo que decía ya que cada cosa que la unicornio hablara era porque quería comunicar algo – **entonces un grupo de ángeles guerreros fueron enviados a defender ese mundo con el objetivo de rescatar a la única fuerza capaz de detener a la oscuridad** – bajo la mirada con un semblante triste – **pero la verdad es que ellos solo fueron enviados a morir porque la cuenta regresiva era imparable y la oscuridad no tenía forma de ser derrotada.**

\- **¿Ellos lo sabían?**

\- **Se enteraron mas adelante cuando ya era demasiado tarde como para regresar, pero aun así no se rindieron y decidieron que iban a pelear con todas sus fuerzas junto con los demás guerreros de ese mundo para proteger aquello que se había vuelto importante para ellos ya que todos habían encontrado en ese lugar algo que no encontraron en sus vidas mortales.**

\- **Entonces… ¿murieron?**

\- **No** – levanto la mirada aun manteniendo el semblante triste pero trato de sonreír – **uno de ellos se opuso fuertemente a la oscuridad y le dijo** – se llevo un casco a la frente – **"te voy a derrotar usando solo mi intelecto, no importa cuantas veces tenga que intentarlo, te venceré usando la inteligencia que poseo como mi única herramienta de combate"** – bajo el casco – **entonces elaboro el plan mas perfecto jamás creado y la única estrategia capaz de detener a la oscuridad que consumiría ese mundo, pero ese plan requería un sacrificio.**

**\- ¿Cuál?**

\- **Al ejecutarlo y si todo salía bien, todos sus compañeros… mejor dicho, todo el mundo... no, todos los mundos lo verían como un monstruo, el mayor monstruo que jamás haya existido, todos aquellos que alguna ves le ofrecieron su ayuda iban a odiarlo por el resto de la eternidad y él moriría como la criatura mas horrenda que alguna ves haya sido creada y los únicos capaces de recordarlo morirían junto con él en el proceso.**

\- **Entonces ¿se acobardo?**

**\- Para nada** – giro su vista para verlo a los ojos aun tratando de sonreír pero su tristeza era mas notable que otra cosa – **él decidió seguir con el plan en marcha a pesar de todos los riesgos no le importo en lo absoluto, aun sabiendo que el plan no era perfecto y posiblemente todo sea en vano pero a pesar de todo decidió continuar** – volvió a mirar al frente – **si el plan funcionaba entonces la oscuridad sería derrotada y todos lo enterrarían y maldecirían su tumba de piedra como el peor de los demonios pero la verdad es que él fue un héroe, fue el héroe que se sacrifico para mantener algo que ni siquiera le importaba solo porque lo consideraba correcto sin embargo nadie lo recordaría de esa forma** – los dos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

\- **Era un idiota** – dijo Reloj mirando al frente - **¿acaso vale la pena sacrificarse por algo tan estúpido como eso?**

\- **Curiosamente él también pensaba lo mismo, pero de todas formas decidió que era lo correcto.**

**\- Déjame adivinar... ¿Tu crees que yo me parezco a ese personaje?** – Star esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y luego lo miro a los ojos.

\- **Yo creo que podrías llegar a ser así algún día en el futuro** – Reloj lo miro inexpresivo y luego simplemente de levanto de la banca.

\- **Y al final… ¿lo consiguió?**

**\- No lo se, la historia termina ahí.**

**Fin Flashback.**

Sunset Shimmer escuchaba el relato de pie con los brazos cruzados mientras que Cybrian solo se veía cansado por recordar todo eso.

**\- Así es como era, nunca era claro en las cosas que contaba, jamás entendí la mayor parte de las cosas que quería enseñarme y honestamente el día de hoy me importan un carajo.**

**\- Siempre hablas de una cuenta pendiente, ¿te referías a eso? La ayuda que recibiste de parte de ella es para ti una cuenta pendiente.**

**\- En parte se podría decir que si, pero la verdadera cuenta pendiente radica en el hecho de que ella fue asesinada por mi culpa –** Sunset no se mostró sorprendida por esa respuesta – **los recuerdos son tan confusos que me molestan, me molesta no entenderlo.**

**Flashback:**

Reloj trotaba lentamente rumbo a su relojería pero al detenerse frente a la puerta le pareció escuchar voces del otro lado, una de ellas era la de la unicornio Star pero la otra era completamente desconocida.

**\- ¿Acaso sabes quien soy? –** pregunto una voz femenina en un tono tan bajo y frío que apenas era audible.

**\- Claro que lo se –** respondió Star de forma desafiante mientras que Reloj pegaba la oreja para escuchar mejor **– también se que es lo que estas buscando.**

**\- Entonces sabes que si sigues interviniendo voy a matarte ¿no es así?**

**\- Es por eso que estoy aquí Dance Sky.**

**\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Por qué me conoces?**

**\- Todas tus preguntas serán respondidas dentro de dos años aproximadamente, ahora solo has lo que tengas que hacer y que las cosas sigan su curso temporal** – lo ultimo que se escucho fue el sonido de carne siendo cortada, Reloj tiro la puerta de una patada y al entrar vio una escena de lo mas extraña. En frente suyo había una pegaso gris de crin color blanco que sostenía una katana en la boca y a sus pies estaba el cuerpo de Star en un charco de sangre ya que le había hecho un corte profundo en el cuello.

**\- ¿Quién eres tu? –** pregunto Reloj en el mismo tono frío que lo caracterizaba.

**\- No importa quien soy –** la katana de la pegaso gris desapareció y se vio media vuelta para ver al poni terrestre a los ojos y para sorpresa de este su mirada era igual de perdida y vacía que la suya **– déjame preguntarte una cosa "Reloj" –** los dos empezaron a retarse con la mirada mientras caminaban en círculos **\- ¿por casualidad no sientes como que la vida y la muerte te dan igual? ¿o el hecho de que la única cosa que te importa es tener todas tus deudas saldadas?**

**\- Que curiosidad, es exactamente como me siento ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**\- Porque en cierto sentido eres igual a mi, eres una pieza de un mecanismo que pronto será activado.**

**\- Eso no me importa -** miro el cuerpo de Star **\- ¿Por qué la mataste?**

**\- ¿Acaso era importante para ti?**

**\- Para nada, pero le debo muchas cosas.**

**\- Que lastima, para que lo sepas si ella esta muerta ahora es por tu culpa, por haberse cruzado en tu camino, debió de alejarse -** empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida - **cuando los engranajes estén conectados y el reloj de la cuenta regresiva empiece a correr volveremos a vernos, entonces me ayudaras a activar el mecanismo sangriento -** fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desvanecerse en el aire como si fuera un fantasma.

**Fin Flashback.**

Los dos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio antes de que Cybrian Spear tomara la palabra nuevamente.

\- **Hasta el día que me toco dejar ese mundo jamás supe quien era esa pegaso gris por lo tanto no es algo que considere importante ni me inquiete, pero en algo tenía razón** \- se levanto de su asiento y tomo la fotografía de Star - **todo me da igual lo único que me importa es tener mis deudas saldadas, por lo tanto te voy a pedir que no me confundas -** para sorpresa de Sunset empezó a rasgar la fotografía parte por parte hasta que fue destruida por completo, luego levanto la mirada para verla a los ojos sin que pueda evitar sentirse presionada por el vacío y el frío que transmitía el joven de piel gris - **la razón por la que mantengo el recuerdo de Star es meramente porque tengo una deuda con ella, no quiere decir que sea importante para mi, jamás lo fue y jamás lo será nadie en este mundo ni en ningún otro, estoy siendo sincero contigo, esa es la verdad de mi existencia** \- se volvió a sentar mientras que Sunset lo miraba en silencio con algo de asco por la ultima confesión, luego simplemente se encogió de hombros y le lanzo el USB.

\- **Eres un ser asqueroso tanto como persona y como poni** \- le dijo cruzándose de brazos - **pero alguien como tu definitivamente no es una amenaza, así que junta a tu gente mas inteligente y vamos a ver que diablos hay dentro de esa cosa** \- abandono la habitación dejando a Cybrian quien observaba el dispositivo USB entre sus manos.

Ya había anochecido, Swift descansaba en el granero pero el movimiento de sus ojos daba a entender que lo que soñaba no era ningún recuerdo agradable.

**Flashback:**

Hace 10 años, en un mundo desconocido para el joven de cabello castaño, un mundo conocido por la orden como la Equestria numero 457, una legión de extranjeros estaba en medio de una sangrienta batalla contra fuerzas desconocidas que por su apariencia solo se le podía considerar como demonios salidos de las peores pesadillas, cientos y cientos de miembros de la orden portando todo tipo de armas incluso aquellas que parecían ser mucho mas avanzadas en tecnología combatían contra esos monstruos pero estos los aplastaban con tal rapidez que no parecía que fueran a durar mucho, a pesar de los valerosos esfuerzos de las espadas de la orden el ritmo al que avanzaba el combate y el hecho de que cada ves cayeran mas demonios del cielo que se había abierto como si hubiera sido rasgado hacía que la lucha se convirtiera en un patético esfuerzo por sobrevivir.

\- **RETROCEDAN! RETROCEDAN MALDITA SEA!** \- gritaba un humano de piel crema mientras disparaba pero una criatura hecha completamente de cuchillas y que medía mas de dos metros de altura lo rebano sin parar hasta que solo fue pedazos de carne.

\- **¿Que esta pasando?** \- Swift corría junto con otro joven de cabello negro - **Glare ¿que significa esto? estamos en otro mundo pero nuestra apariencia no ha cambiado, ¿por que hay tantos miembros de la orden?**

\- **Estamos en una misión de rango Armagedon Swift** \- respondió el otro joven desenfundando una gigantesca arma y destruyendo al monstruo de cuchillas.

\- **¿Armagedon? ¿Que significa eso?**

**\- Significa que todos vamos a morir aquí.**

**\- ¿Que?**

\- **SWIFT, GLARE!** \- grito una joven llego corriendo cargando dos katanas, estaba llena de cortes y uno de ellos se veía grave.

\- **Brave!** \- grito Glare mientras corría a ayudar a su hermana ya que parecía que apenas se podía poner de pie - **tenemos que salir de aquí** \- los dos ayudaron a la joven a caminar por el apocalíptico paisaje, a cada lugar que voltearan a mirar había muerte y desolación, unas criaturas con la apariencia de bebes humanos destrozaban a todos los que tocaran mientras reían de forma perturbadora, unos seres gigantescos con la apariencia de dragones acuosos mataban a masas de combatientes que llegado ese punto solo intentaban huir.

\- **Malditos** \- dijo Swift entre dientes - **nos enviaron a morir a este lugar, son unos malditos.**

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a un pueblo devastado y al detenerse frente a lo que parecía ser un local de antigüedades vieron una escena de lo mas extraña.

\- **¿Que diablos paso aquí?** \- pregunto Glare viendo lo que eran cientos de cadáveres incinerados de los monstruos bebes desparramados en todo el perímetro.

\- **¿Están muertos?** \- pregunto su hermana siendo ayudada por Swift quien observaba curioso todos los cadáveres de los enemigos que a ellos les resulto casi imposible combatir muertos sin explicación alguna.

\- **Miren esto** \- en medio de todo había el cuerpo descompuesto y terriblemente golpeado de un animal equino con un cuerno roto en la cabeza - **esto es... ¿un unicornio?**

\- **¿Sera posible que antes de morir haya acabado con todas estas criaturas? Debe de haber sido jodidamente fuerte.**

\- **Su cuerno esta roto, no creo que haya podido hacerlo.**

\- **¿Que es un unicornio?** \- pregunto Swift pero su pregunta no pudo ser respondida ya que detrás suyo apareció uno de los monstruos humanoides hechos de cuchillas con dos garras a los lados a lo que el joven se exalto y junto con Glare se pusieron en posición de combate - **KATANAS... AHORA!** \- los dos desenfundaron sus espadas pero al intentar cortar a la bestia estas se rompieron, Swift miro su arma sorprendido, la herramienta que le había ayudado a completar misiones extremadamente difíciles se había vuelto inútil ante una fuerza desconocida - **maldición.**

_**BOOM!**_

El sonido de una explosión se escucho y al girar vieron que los monstruos habían llegado al pueblo y estaban destrozando todo, ya casi no quedaban miembros de la orden y los pocos estaban en un estado de desesperación antes la muerte inevitable disparando sin control alguno contra las criaturas indestructibles.

\- **Swift! corre!** \- grito Glare al ver que la criatura de cuchillas intento rebanarlo pero el joven en un ultimo intento por acabarlo desenfundo otra de sus espadas e intento atacar al núcleo del monstruo pero este era mucho mas rápido que él y estuvo a punto de cortarle la cabeza... unos segundos pasaron, Swift ya había cerrado los ojos esperando ver su muerte pero no sintió nada, sin embargo al abrirlos se encontro con una escena devastadora.

\- **BRAVE!** \- grito el hermano mayor viendo la cabeza de la joven a los pies del samurai que se quedo parado con la mirada perdida - **MALDITA SEA!** \- Glare levanto su arma y gracias a la distracción pudo destruir a la criatura pero detrás de ellos llego una orda de bebes grises sonriendo listos para desmembrarlos - **SWIFT!, no importa lo que pase, aun si sabes que vas a morir** \- los bebes los alcanzaron y Swift continuaba en estado de shock - **tienes que seguir peleando, hasta la muerte! AAAHH** \- uno de los bebes le arranco un brazo a lo que el guerrero disparo en su dirección - **malditas cosas denos un respiro por un demonio... AHHH! -** pero al descuidarse otro le arranco una pierna dejándolo fuera de combate, esperaba su muerte pero justo en ese momento todos los bebes fueron rebanados a la mitad a una velocidad increíble.

\- **NO TE MUERAS!** \- Swift portaba su espada apuntando a todos los enemigos con la mirada encendida como si fuera mas demonio que humano - **VAMOS A SALIR DE ESTE MALDITO LUGAR! VAMOS A VOLVER!** \- empezó a rebanar a todo enemigo que se cruzara en su camino protegiendo el cuerpo de su amigo quien empezaba a perder el conocimiento - **MANTENTE CON VIDA POR UN DEMONIO!** \- imparable, el samurai destrozaba todo lo que se cruzara en medio hasta que finalmente no quedo ningún enemigo - **vamonos de aquí** \- intento ayudarlo a levantarse pero ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas.

\- **Swift** \- dijo Glare casi en un susurro - **esto se fue al diablo, pero ya lo tenía previsto.**

**\- No gastes energías, vamos a regresar de una maldita ves.**

**\- ¿No lo entiendes todavía? Desde que estamos en esto sabíamos que sin importar que tan duro sea el entrenamiento, cuantas técnicas aprendiéramos o que tan fuertes nos hagamos algún día llegaría una fuerza aplastante que nos diera muerte, yo ya estaba preparado para esto... ¿tu lo estas?**

**\- Me niego a aceptar eso** \- dijo al borde de las lagrimas - **¿acaso es lo que tu hermana abría querido para ti? ¿mejor dicho para nosotros? ¿que paso con todo lo que me dijiste sobre valorar la vida? ¿A ESTO SE RESUME TODA ESA MIERDA? ¿SOLO ERAN FRASES MOTIVADORAS SIN SENTIDO?**

**\- Mi hermana abría querido que tu vivas** \- sonrío escupiendo un bulto de sangre - **hasnos un favor y... vive** \- sus ojos se apagaron y su cuerpo cayo inerte sobre el charco de sangre.

Una hora después, Swift estaba caminando por el desolado paisaje arrastrando su espada por el suelo debido a la falta de energías, la ira lo corrompía por dentro al saber que fueron enviados a una misión de la cual sabía que no saldrían con vida, deseaba matar a los responsables, a su maestro y a todos los que por su falta de organización sacrificaron a tantos agentes en un infierno sin fin. En medio de su camino apareció uno de los dragones acuosos el cual rugió en todo su rostro pero el joven samurai se mantuvo inexpresivo, a Swift ya no le importaba morir pero sus fuerzas había caído mucho al igual que su espíritu, trato de levantar su espada apuntando a la bestia pero poco a poco iba perdiendo la consciencia, lo ultimo que pudo ver antes de caer desmayado fue una sombra con sombrero pararse entre él y el dragon seguido del sonido de un arma siendo disparada.

**Fin Flashback.**

_**BANG!**_

Swift se levanto debido al sonido del arma, al salir del granero y levantar la mirada vio a un joven con sombrero de vaquero y ojos amarillos observarlo sonriente parado en el techo del granero sosteniendo una colt peacemaker.

\- **¿Light? ¿que carajos haces ahí arriba?**

\- **Sentí que necesitabas ayuda** \- respondió manteniendo siempre la sonrisa - **así que dime, ¿a quien agujereo?** \- saco sus dos armas y se puso en posición de combate a lo que Swift simplemente lo miro extrañado y luego se limito a suspirar.

\- **Eso no tiene sentido** \- se rasco la cabeza y luego bostezo - **estaba durmiendo idiota.**

**\- Son las 9, si te duermes a esta hora te quedaras despierto toda la noche.**

**\- ¿Y cual es el problema?**

\- **Que te perderás del día** \- de un solo salto bajo cayendo sobre sus pies y manos, se acomodo el sombrero y el saco de tela y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria - **nos vemos después, voy a despedirme de las chicas, además le prometí a Pinkie Pie que mañana le ayudaría con los animales de la granja ya que sin Fluttershy yo soy el único con el que parecen razonar, es una buena persona esa Pinkie, muy "normal" para mi** **forma de ver las cosas** \- Swift lo vio alejarse mientras soltaba una pequeña risa, pero luego cambio su mirada a una nostálgica.

\- **Luz entre la Oscuridad... ¿por que diablos sonríes tanto? incluso en medio del infierno, no borras esa estúpida sonrisa -** levanto la vista al cielo notando que la Luna estaba siendo ocultada por las nubes **\- ja! no cambies nunca, por el bien de todos -** dijo para si mismo sonriendo mientras levantaba su espada enfundada y caminaba en la misma dirección que Light.

.

**Tema de cierre: Safe and Soud - Taylor Swift (sub español)**  
/watch?v=_CxynCsVh-k

**NA: Con esto damos por terminados los flashbacks los cuales como dije serán de mucha importancia en el desarrollo del cuarto acto, ya se van a enterar ¿por que?, el pasado de los extranjeros que quedan pendientes y el resto de los personajes se ira revelando en el transcurso natural de la historia, falta muy poco para el épico desenlace de este acto algo que estoy seguro va a sorprender a mas de uno, dejen sus criticas y comentarios que ayudan en mucho al desarrollo de este trabajo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	44. El legado de la mascara blanca

**NA: Un nuevo capitulo un tanto mas corto que los demás sin embargo tres veces mas revelador e intenso, aprovecho para anunciar que todas preguntas hechas como anónimos serán respondidas en la casilla de reviews para no ocupar mucho espacio en esta sección.**

**"No puedes borrar el pasado, aunque intentes volver en el tiempo este ira siempre un paso mas adelante y te alcanzara, la única forma de cambiarlo es enfrentándolo."**

**42\. El legado de la mascara blanca.**

Un nuevo día empezaba en el mundo humano, un joven de piel verde claro descansaba sobre uno de los parques de la secundaria de Canterlot apoyado sobre un árbol mirando al sol con sus lentes oscuros con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, Mind estaba a punto de quedarse dormido hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- **Oye vampiro.**

\- **"Otra ves"** \- pensó el joven para si mismo mientras abría los ojos y veía a un niño colgado de cabeza sobre las ramas del árbol mirándolo alegremente - **hola Pip, ¿que pasa ahora?** \- contesto con tono cansado.

\- **Nada, solo quería hablar con alguien, ¿como le haces para entrar y salir de la escuela sin que nadie te vea?**

**\- Soy rápido, eso es todo** \- se quito los lentes mostrando sus ojos afilados pero el niño no se impresiono ante esto.

\- **Si no estudias aquí ¿que es lo que haces?**

**\- Solo quiero descansar un rato, es lo que prefiero hacer, han pasado muchas cosas.**

\- **Si que han pasado, solo mira esto** \- saco una revista en la que se veía la foto de Luna sentada sobre un escritorio sonriendo - **¿la recuerdas? es la subdirectora, no supimos nada de ella desde que la escuela había sido tomada por la milicia, todos creían que estaba muerta** \- Mind tomo la revista y observo seriamente la fotografía en la que unas letras grandes la nombraban como futura gobernante después de varios procesos de elecciones - **ella es una excelente persona, finalmente este país va a tener un gobernante que se preocupa de verdad por los demás.**

\- **Así es** \- dijo Mind con tono sarcástico mientras lanzaba la revista para atrás y se volvía a recostar sobre el árbol - **ella es una muuuuuuy buena persona** \- cerro los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

**(...)**

En casa de los extranjeros Grace, Hard y Cybrian junto con Sunset, Fluttershy, Rarity y Night Song estaban todos en la sala principal sentados en distintos lugares prestando toda su atención al monitor de la computadora mientras que Grace levantaba el USB de Sunset lista para conectarlo.

\- **¿Que es lo que te dijo Vic Raff acerca de esto?** \- pregunto la joven de cabello ondulado a Sunset antes de poner el dispositivo.

\- **Dijo que ahí estaban guardados todos los secretos de Frank Sutler** \- contesto sentándose a su lado en otra silla - no tengo idea de que puede haber.

\- **Eso vamos a averiguarlo** \- lo conecto y al rato se abrió una carpeta en la que había un documento de texto que decía bienvenida junto con otros archivos, por instinto decidió abrir primero el texto ya que era un archivo inofensivo y empezó a leer lo que contenía - **"La información contenida en este dispositivo es gracias al sacrificio de muchas vidas que pelearon por revelar la verdad a la luz, desgraciadamente hay verdades que no pueden ser completamente publicas por lo tanto confió en que harás lo correcto con la información contenida en este documento"... esto era para ti ¿no es así?** \- la miro a los ojos.

\- **Ustedes se han ganado toda nuestra confianza, ademas estoy segura que tu mejor que nadie sabrá que hacer con esto.**

\- **De acuerdo, continúo leyendo... "dentro de este archivo esta contenida TODA la verdad sobre quien se hizo llamar por tanto tiempo Frank Sutler cuya verdadera identidad es el General Sombra".**

**\- Finalmente entiendo las similitudes entre ambos mundos** \- dijo Cybrian Spear llevándose una mano al a frente mostrándose cansado.

\- **"Hay cosas aquí que no es necesario que veas, y de hacerlo lo mejor es que lo hagas con el estomago vacío"** \- Fluttershy y Rarity se estremecieron al escuchar eso - **"estoy seguro que tomaras la información correcta"... eso es todo.**

\- **Chicas** \- sin voltear a verlas Sunset le hablo a sus amigas - **creo que deben de retirarse, Night, acompáñalas por favor.**

\- **De acuerdo** \- las tres subieron arriba dejando solos a los tres tácticos y a Hard quien se mantenía en una esquina cruzado de brazos observando todo atento como siempre.

\- **Voy a abrir la primera carpeta de** **imágenes** \- Grace estuvo a punto de cliquear mientras que por algún motivo se sentía nerviosa - **al diablo** \- dijo entre dientes para luego lanzar un corto suspiro pero al abrir la carpeta y observar su contenido por 3 cortos minutos lo primero que sintió fueron ganas de vomitar - **¿que significa esto?** \- se llevo una mano a la boca y aparto la vista al igual que Sunset.

\- **Demonios** \- Sunset se llevo una mano a la frente y se levanto de la silla caminando hasta la ventana para tomar aire.

\- **Y solo estuvieron unos minutos** \- dijo el joven gélido de piel gris observando los archivos mientras que Hard se puso detrás suyo y solo pudo hacer un gesto de asco.

\- **Ese tipo era un enfermo** \- dijo el hombre de piel rojo claro frunciendo el ceño.

\- **Esto me recuerda mucho a lo que oí del mundo de Ojos Rápidos** \- Cybrian continuo revisando las fotografías en las que se veía todo tipo de experimentos y torturas enfermizas, incluso con niños o animales, las imágenes se volvían cada ves mas perturbadoras desde lo que eran carnicerías completas hasta disecciones y mutilaciones - **así que este era el circo del horror de Sombra, bueno sin unos cuantos sacrificios no se puede evolucionar.**

\- **¿Que quieres decir con eso?** \- le dijo Grace apoyando sus manos contra la pared aguantándose las ganas de vomitar.

\- **Si lo piensan bien gracias a este tipo de trabajos y experimentos es que la ciencia progresa, cuando se trata de evolucionar no es para ponerse sentimental se trata de sobrevivir a toda costa, aun si hay que ensuciarse las manos.**

\- **¿Ese es tu concepto de ética?** \- pregunto Sunset haciendo un gesto de asco - **realmente estas enfermo.**

\- **No es una cuestión de ética, es una cuestión de realidad, progreso y supervivencia, pero ese ya es otro tema, dejemos esto a un lado y vamos a ver si hay algo útil entre toda esta basura** \- continuaron revisando los archivos hasta que encontraron mas y mas carpetas con distintos tipos de datos pero la mayoría eran o inútiles o inentendibles para ellos.

\- **¿Vamos a llegar a algo importante con todo esto?** \- pregunto Hard un poco impaciente.

\- **Debe de haber algo aquí que valga la pena** \- Grace continuo buscando hasta que apareció otra carpeta de imágenes - **aquí vamos de nuevo** \- pero al abrirla solo habían fotos de Sombra junto con otros políticos del ejercito - **creo que tenemos algo aquí.**

\- **Es solo un estúpido anuario de escuela** \- dijo Sunset con sarcasmo.

\- **Pero estos son importantes, vamos a ver si... hey, miren esto** \- en medio de las fotografías había una en la que el general Sombra vistiendo un uniforme militar le daba la mano a un hombre enmascarado con la famosa mascara blanca de lineas negras - **¿quien es ese?**

\- **Mislead Appear** \- dijo Reloj entrecerrando los ojos.

\- **¿Vic Raff?** \- pregunto Grace.

\- **No** \- Sunset intervino - **Vic Raff fue el primer Mislead Appear publico, pero desde hace mucho tiempo otro hombre con la misma identidad fue usado por el gobernador para sembrar el terror y tomar control de las masas, Vic Raff se opuso a esta forma de opresión creando su propio equipo terrorista y enfrentando a las fuerzas de este hombre.**

\- **Pero sabemos que hay cuatro Mislead Appears, este es el segundo, el tercero o el cuarto?**

\- **El segundo estaba del lado de Vic Raff, él dijo que era su compañero, por lo tanto solo puede ser uno de los otros dos, hasta donde tengo entendido fue el cuarto Mislead Appear quien estuvo trabajando con Sombra todo el tiempo, era su marioneta, el tercer Mislead Appear es todo un misterio, solo Luna y nadie mas sabe su identidad, incluso entre ellos no conocen sus identidades, solo Luna.**

**\- Interesante -** dijo Grace revisando el resto de las fotografías y notar que en todas estaba el misterioso hombre enmascarado **\- si esta entre los suyos... ¿por que llevar la mascara?**

**\- Tienes toda la razón -** Reloj se llevo una mano a la barbilla y observo mas de cerca el rostro del enmascarado **\- si el cuarto Mislead Appear fue la marioneta del gobernador no tiene porque ocultar su rostro frente a él -** se fijo mas de cerca en la mirada del enmascarado y noto que sus ojos eran negros y vacíos tanto como los suyos **\- este tiene que ser el tercero.**

**\- Entonces el tercero estuvo en contacto con Sombra desde el principio, pero ¿por que?**

**\- Tal ves si revisamos en alguno de los archivos adjuntos haya algún texto que nos pueda decir algo sobre este tipo.**

Una hora paso en total, la ciudad se veía tranquila y en un pequeño departamento un hombre de piel crema y un joven rubio acomodaban varias cajas ya que al parecer acababan de mudarse a la ciudad.

**\- No puedo creer que funcionara -** dijo Rev Drums quien ahora se hacía llamar Blue Blood para evitar las amenazas por parte de Huge Spector.

**\- Te dije que confiaras en mi -** contesto Pierce Cross sentándose en una silla ojeando el extraño libro antiguo **\- tal ves tengas problemas para salir pero lo arreglaremos, no hay problema.**

**\- ¿Otra ves estas viendo esa cosa? Creí que lo ibas a dejar de lado -** se puso a su lado.

**\- Desgraciadamente es imposible de ignorar, todavía no puedo entender del todo este párrafo que habla sobre los Mislead Appear -** abrió el libro a la mitad y ahí estaba el párrafo intacto **\- "La segunda mascara, la Octava del Alma esta apunto de quebrarse, dos de cuatro están a punto de caer, la tercera mascara, El Cazador de Leyendas abandonara su lugar e ira por sus presas, tres de cuatro van a salir, la cuarta mascara a dado inicio a su búsqueda, cuando encuentre su objetivo todas las cosas dejaran de importar, la cuenta regresiva empezara".**

**\- Tu dijiste que la segunda mascara era ese tal Eighth Soul.**

**\- Eso creo, es por eso que estamos aquí, pero no entiendo que quiere decir con "quebrarse", tampoco se quien es ese tal Cazador de Leyendas -** cerro el libro **\- dice que ira por sus presas, ¿que puede significar eso?**

**(...)**

En la mansión de Luna uno de los portadoras de la famosa mascara blanca caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, detrás de este se podía apreciar un par de ojos azules que reflejaban una mirada pasiva y al mismo tiempo atenta, saco un par de llaves y abrió la puerta que conducía a la sala del trono, estaba vacío, sin perder tiempo continuo caminando hasta otra puerta y así consecutivamente hasta que finalmente llego a la habitación roja que escondía el libro que Luna dijo haberle arrebatado a un extranjero de la orden hace mil años, aquel libro en un lenguaje indescifrable que ni siquiera una bruja de 300 años como Crysalis pudo entender, el Mislead Appear de ojos azules estuvo a punto de abrir la vitrina pero en ese momento sintió un escalofrío y la temperatura se bajo de golpe, al girar detrás suyo estaba parado otro Mislead Appear que lo observaba atentamente con un par de ojos negros que reflejaban una mirada tan fría como la de un cadáver.

\- **¿Luna sabe que estas aquí?** \- pregunto el enmascarado de ojos negros sin moverse de su sitio, el otro no respondió simplemente se quedo estático observándolo de forma desafiante - **no lo sabe... ¿cierto?**

\- **¿Sabe acaso que tu también estas aquí?**

\- **No lo creo, naturalmente es difícil saber donde estoy** \- empezó a caminar en círculos por la habitación - **pero ella sabe eso de mi... ¿que es lo que quieres con ese libro?**

\- **Ese no es tu problema, son...**

\- **¿Ordenes de Luna?** \- lo interrumpió - **no lo creo, ella no deja que nadie toque ese libro** \- se detuvo a pocos metros de distancia - **¿quien eres?**

**\- ¿A que te refieres con eso?**

\- **Se muchas cosas de ti, se que intentaste comprar la secundaria de Canterlot y el refugio de animales hace mas de cuatro meses antes de que se convirtieran en zonas de peligro, ¿como lo sabías? que se convertirían en zonas de peligro.**

**\- ¿Como supones tu que fui yo? Pudo haber sido uno de los otros dos.**

\- **Se que el primero estuvo de tu lado todo el tiempo y el cuarto estaba muy ocupado haciendo los tratos con Duncan Drums y su empresa, se que tu escapaste de la explosión de la fabrica incluso antes de que lo planearan, ¿como sabes tanto del futuro?**

\- **Lo que dices no tiene sentido.**

\- **¿Quieres saber algo mas?** \- dio un par de pasos al frente y lo reto con la mirada - **se que tu sabes que esta cosa no es nada mas ni nada menos que la Bitácora de Viajes del príncipe Caelus, la que perdió en el combate contra Nightmare hace mil años, el artefacto que capaz de enviarte a cualquier lugar dentro o fuera de este universo, se que usaste esta cosa para ir a tu famoso recital sin que nadie sospechara de tu identidad y lo usaste también para regresar** \- una gota de sudor bajo por el cuello del otro Mislead Appear - **así que habla** \- levanto una mano y en esta apareció de la nada una espada samurai - **¡desertor de la orden!** \- bajo la espada a gran velocidad para cortarle el brazo pero el otro enmascarado rápidamente saco debajo de la manga de su smoking una daga con la que detuvo el ataque pero el otro no le dio tiempo de reaccionar antes de mandarlo a volar de un golpe contra la pared.

\- **¿Como sabes de la Bitácora y de la Orden? ¿Acaso también eres uno de ellos?** \- dijo tosiendo un poco.

\- **No importa quien soy, lo que importa es lo que estoy buscando y tu me lo vas a decir** \- empezó a caminar de forma amenazante mientras que el otro sacaba mas dagas de sus mangas sin que se diera cuenta - **donde esta el Libro de Cuentos, ¿quien lo tiene? HABLA!** \- levanto el brazo para cortarlo pero rápidamente le clavo las dagas en los brazos obligandolo a soltar su espada la cual tomo al instante y de un rápido movimiento le corto la cabeza.

\- **Lo lamento** \- dijo limpiando la sangre de la espada - **pero esa información se va a la tumba conmigo** \- estuvo a punto de salir pero para su sorpresa en la puerta estaba el enmascarado parado completamente sano - **¿que diablos?** \- giro para ver hacía atrás y noto que la sangre y todo lo demás había desaparecido por completo.

\- **Sobre lo de tu tumba** \- volvió a sacar su espada de la nada - **yo me puedo encargar de eso, sobre lo de la información, la voy a tomar de todas formas.**

**\- No puede ser -** entrecerró los ojos mientras esquivaba un ataque del extraño enmascarado **\- ¡ERES UN FANTASMA! -** saco un reloj de bolsillo bastante viejo y golpeado incluso de podía ver como varios cables sobresalían como si lo hubieran abierto y apretó un botón, un resplandor de luz salio del reloj y el enmascarado se fue desintegrando poco a poco hasta desvanecerse por completo **\- es imposible -** dijo el Mislead Appear de ojos azules mientras se lanzaba a correr por los pasillos **\- yo mate a todos ellos, esto no puede estar pasando.**

**\- ¿A que te refieres con que "mataste"? -** la voz del enmascarado hizo eco por el lugar mientras que poco a poco una silueta traslucida se iba reconstruyendo en el pasillo pero el otro solo siguió corriendo sin darle importancia.

**\- "Tengo que pensar en algo" -** se detuvo de espaldas contra un muro y se concentro **\- "si es un antiguo miembro de la orden entonces solo tengo que descubrir su identidad y usar la Bitácora para mandarlo a otro mundo, si no es así entonces mas me vale salir de aquí con o sin la Bitácora" -** observo su reloj de bolsillo que era también un mecanismo de la armonía antiguo y abollado **\- "solo me queda energía para 2 disparos de luz, su nivel de combate es muy superior, si los pierdo ya no tendré oportunidad de salir de aquí, mas me vale que los vampiros no se enteren de esto".**

**\- Tienes nervios de acero -** la sombra fantasmal caminaba por el pasillo casi completamente reconstruida mientras analizaba cada rincón **\- naturalmente podemos sentir el miedo, pero no siento nada viniendo de ti, aun así no podrás esconderte por mucho tiempo -** de una esquina salio el Mislead Appear lanzandole una daga que fácilmente pudo bloquear con su katana pero aprovecho la distracción para pasar por su lado y correr en dirección a la habitación roja para buscar el libro pero el enmascarado fantasma paso su espada a centímetros de su rostro cortando su mascara por la mitad **\- así que finalmente te conozco -** el Mislead Appear de ojos azules estaba sosteniendo la mitad de su rostro pero la mascara de caía de a pedazos revelando su identidad **\- dicen que abandonaste la orden sin ningún motivo, que te las arreglaste para desaparecer sin poder ser localizado, pero mi compañera que en este momento se encuentra al otro lado del espejo me ha contado la verdadera razón de tu abandono -** finalmente toda la mascara se desprendió de su rostro revelando que era un hombre joven de cabello negro desalborotado a tal punto que uno de sus mechones cayo y le tapo un ojo **\- ¡Octava del Alma! -** el enmascarado fantasma le apunto con la punta de la katana **\- aquel que desafió al destino y detuvo la cuenta regresiva.**

**\- ¿Como sabes eso? -** Eighth Soul ahora descubierto se levanto mirando fijamente a su oponente **\- se supone que nadie debería recordarlo.**

**\- No eres el único "Lector" del Libro de Cuentos, mi compañera también lo es, no puedes esconderte mas, pagaras por haber desafiado al tiempo y reescrito el destino -** empezó a avanzar mientras que Eighth Soul retrocedía **\- hace un rato dijiste algo acerca de "matar" a todos los fantasmas, ¿como es eso posible? si somos inmunes a la magia con excepción de algunos hechizos como el que acabas de usar, ni siquiera los genios pueden tocarnos, somos inmortales... ¿a que te refieres con matarnos?**

**\- No voy a responder a ninguna de tus preguntas -** nuevamente activo el mecanismo de la armonía y otro flash de luz desintegro al espectro aprovechando la oportunidad para volver a la habitación roja **\- "tengo que ser rápido" -** tomo la Bitácora de Viajes y empezó a buscar una pagina en blanco **\- "necesito la bitácora de viajes para salir de este lugar" -** se hizo un corte en la mano y dejo caer algunas gotas en el libro, empezó a recitar en un idioma inentendible pero antes de que pudiera terminar una mano invisible lo tomo del cuello ahorcándolo **\- maldición -** a una velocidad mucho mas grande el Mislead Appear se regenero por completo y lo miro directo a los ojos con su mirada muerta.

**\- Ya que sabes tanto de fantasmas supongo que sabrás que no necesito preguntarte nada -** la temperatura corporal de Eighth Soul bajaba a medida que la mirada del espectro se concentraba en él de forma casi hipnótica **\- revelame todos tus secretos -** a los diez segundos lo soltó y cayo al piso tratando de recuperar el aire.

**\- No!... ya lo recuerdo... estos fenómenos pueden leer la mente.**

**\- Ya tengo la información que necesitaba, ya se como usar la Bitácora de Viajes y donde esta el Libro de Cuentos -** nuevamente invoco su katana **\- ya no eres útil.**

**\- ¿QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? -** Luna entro por la puerta vistiendo su vestido azul de tela acompañada por dos vampiros sin los lentes puestos.

**\- Encontré al intruso -** respondió el enmascarado guardando su arma.

**\- ¿A que te refieres con intruso?**

**\- Este tipo es un desertor de la orden como yo -** señalo a Eighth Soul quien mantenía la mirada baja sentado de espaldas contra la pared **\- es quien ha estado moviendo las cosas en tu contra desde el principio.**

**\- Que casualidad -** dijo Luna acercándose al rostro de Eighth Soul y levantándolo con su mano **\- así que tu eres el insecto que intento engañar a Duncan y a Frank Sutler -** el hombre no respondió solo mantuvo la misma mirada inexpresiva mientras intentaba sacar otra daga debajo de su manga pero el Mislead Appear le clavo la katana en la mano sin embargo Eighth Soul no hizo ningún gesto de dolor **\- veo que te gusta hacerte el duro, vamos a ver cuanto soportas, estoy segura de que tienes muchas cosas mas que contarme -** se levanto y miro a los vampiros - **encierrenlo, mañana lo vamos a interrogar.**

**\- Es peligroso mantenerlo con vida -** dijo el enmascarado **\- le recomiendo asesinarlo ahora mismo.**

**\- Ahora entiendo -** Eighth Soul intento hablar con la misma voz pasiva que lo caracterizaba **\- con razón Nightmare sabía tanto sobre la orden, tu se lo has contado todo, fantasma sin sentimientos ni emociones, traidor de la orden, sirviente de "eso"... UGH! -** recibió un golpe en el rostro de parte del Mislead Appear tan fuerte que quedo inconsciente.

**\- Realmente le recomiendo matarlo.**

**\- Te recuerdo que eres tu quien me sirve a mi, yo decido que hacer con mis prisioneros -** los dos vampiros se llevaron a Eighth Soul arrastrándolo.

**\- Sobre eso quería hablar con usted -** el enmascarado se puso en frente de Luna desapareciendo su katana **\- le dije que podría disponer de mis servicios hasta cierto tiempo, ese tiempo a caducado.**

**\- Esta bien, respete eso desde un principio, ¿que es eso que querías a cambio de tu trabajo? -** el Mislead Appear señalo el libro que Crysalis no pudo traducir **\- ¿solo ese libro? llevatelo, a mi no me sirve de nada -** se dio media vuelta y camino hasta la puerta **\- gracias por tu servicio, Gotick** **Black -** dijo eso sin voltearse a mirarlo, segundos después el enmascarado desapareció sin dejar rastro llevándosela Bitácora de Viajes consigo.

En la casa de los extranjeros continuaban revisando los datos del USB de Vic Raff hasta que dieron con otro archivo que llamo su atención.

\- **¿Que es eso?** \- pregunto Sunset al ver un documento de texto con varias fotografías adjuntas.

\- **No lo se pero lleva el sello de ultrasecreto, estaba vinculado con los archivos relacionados al tercer Mislead Appear, por lo tanto puedo suponer que esta información fue aportada por él, parecía llevarse muy bien con Sombra a pesar de no conocer su identidad y por lo que tengo entendido con Luna también, es algo que queda pendiente averiguar** \- Grace continuo leyendo el articulo - **el titulo dice "El legado de la mascara blanca".**

\- **Si** \- dijo Hard con un tono un tanto sarcástico - **definitivamente fue obra del tercer enmascarado.**

**\- Aquí dice algo de un "prototipo", no se a que se refiere lo mencionan en varias partes pero no parece ser el tema principal de este articulo.**

\- **¿De que habla entonces?**

**\- Es un proyecto sobre... ¿viajes interdimensionales?**

\- **¿QUE?** \- Sunset la aparto bruscamente quitandole incluso los audífonos y se pego contra la pantalla - **no es posible** \- empezó a leer a gran velocidad todo lo que decía el articulo - **es que ¿acaso piensan construir una replica del espejo de cristal?**

\- **Por lo que dice todo el articulo parece que ya lo han hecho** \- Grace se volvió a colocar los audífonos y procedió a abrir mas ventanas - **aquí habla de varias pruebas, todas fracasos totales a excepción de una.**

**\- Dime que estas bromeando.**

\- **La ultima prueba fue hecha durante la noche de hace cuatro meses aproximadamente** \- se giro para ver a todos sus compañeros - **eso fue solo al día siguiente de que Twilight cruzara a este mundo para luego romper la única cosa que los conectaba.**

\- **¿Que dice sobre el experimento?** \- dijo Cybrian en tono serio.

\- **Aquí dice que en teoría fue un éxito, pero solo duro una hora, tal ves será que llegaron justo cuando el portal estaba a punto de cerrarse.**

\- **¿Entro o salio algo o alguien de ahí?**

\- **Un equipo de reconocimiento fue enviado pero jamas regresaron, 30 minutos después unas cosas que ellos catalogan como "espécimen 01" salieron del portal e intentaron atacar al personal.**

\- **¿Dragones?** \- pregunto Sunset con temor.

\- **No lo creo, aquí dice que los "espécimen 01" fueron eliminados sin ningún problema a excepción de 4 y un "espécimen 02" que fueron sedados y guardados para futuras pruebas, no creo que los dragones puedan ser matados fácilmente, dice que tenían rasgos de haber peleado, posiblemente fueron ellos quienes asesinaron al equipo de reconocimiento, el "espécimen 02" es completamente inofensivo, el portal se cerro para que no entren mas de ellos y no volvieron a abrirlo hasta el día siguiente, desgraciadamente el portal ya no funcionaba mas.**

\- **El tiempo se había agotado... ¿hay fotografías o algo que nos sirva de referencia?**

\- **Estoy en eso** \- comenzó a teclear abriendo varias ventanas con imágenes que todos se sorprendieron al ver.

\- **Nos están jodiendo.**

**(...)**

En la planta nuclear donde solían guardar los elementos de la armonía que ahora funcionaba gracias a las replicas que habían hecho de los mismos con energía suficiente como para trabajar durante un siglo o mas, dos hombres seguían a un científico por los pasillos hasta detenerse en frente de una puerta con el símbolo de riesgo biológico.

\- **¿Por que están tan interesados en este proyecto?** \- pregunto el científico a los dos hombres que lo seguían.

\- **Todo lo que le correspondía a Frank Sutler ahora nos corresponde a nosotros** \- dijo el mayo de los dos que era un hombre de piel lila y cabello blanco.

\- **Entiendo eso señor Duncan Drums, pero con la muerte del gobernador las pruebas fueron canceladas, solo él sabía que diablos hacer con esta cosa una ves que estuviera terminada** \- señalo el gigantesco casco mecánico de forma triangular que colgaba junto con las garras de acero.

\- **Estoy seguro que Luna sabrá perfectamente que hacer con esto, así que continúen con las pruebas y háganos el favor de explicarnos que es lo que tienen guardado aquí** \- señalo la puerta.

\- **Creí que usted y su amigo Felton Black ya habían entrado a esta habitación.**

\- **Lo hicimos** \- contesto Felton un tanto nervioso - **pero honestamente no sabemos de que se trata todo eso.**

**\- En ese caso tendré que explicarles** \- paso su tarjeta por la cerradura eléctrica y la puerta se abrió revelando una intensa luz blanca que abarcaba toda la gigantesca habitación, entraron sin preocupaciones a excepción de Felton que se veía un poco nervioso al volver a ese lugar - **como ustedes sabrán después del robo de los elementos de la armonía este lugar se mantiene funcionando gracias a las "replicas" que pudimos obtener, son simples imitaciones con una energía limitada también pero tenemos las suficientes como para hacer funcionar esto por un siglo o dos.**

**\- Eso ya lo sabíamos.**

\- **Lo que pasa es que encontramos que estos minerales poseen propiedades aleatorias muy interesantes, es lo que estamos investigando ahora mismo.**

\- **¿Y esto esta relacionado con eso?** \- a medida que iban avanzando la luz se hacía cada ves mas fuerte.

\- **Esto que tienen en frente suyo fue creado antes de que supiéramos siquiera de la existencia de los elementos gracias a la información proporcionada por un hombre misterioso que jamas quiso revelar su identidad pero debe de haber sido un genio** \- en frente de los tres había un imponente y gigantesco portal con un borde mecánico y una superficie de cristal conectado a varias maquinas - **todo empezó con la construcción de este portal, jamas conseguimos hacerlo funcionar hasta esa noche hace mas de cuatro meses, desgraciadamente los resultados no fueron lo que esperábamos** \- caminaron rumbo a otra habitación que estaba al lado - **perdimos el control del experimento y desde entonces el portal no ha vuelto a funcionar.**

\- **¿Que fue lo que consiguieron?**

**\- Muchas criaturas entraron por él y atacaron al personal, por suerte solo hubo dos bajas sin contar con todo el equipo de 10 hombres que entro y nunca regreso, los matamos a todos dejando solo 5 con vida que es lo que pueden apreciar aquí** \- la habitación estaba en oscuridad total hasta que encendió un interruptor y una luz verde opaca ilumino un poco el lugar - **ahí pueden verlos** \- en cámaras llenas de agua dormían cuatro lobos negros enormes, ligeramente mas grandes que el tamaño de un lobo normal.

\- **Solo son lobos, lobos negros sobrealimentados** \- dijo Duncan decepcionado.

\- **No son simples lobos** \- el científico puso una mano sobre el cristal - **ahora solo son perros enormes y feroces, pero cuando son expuestos a la energía de las replicas de los elementos, ahí empieza lo divertido** \- aparto la mano - **eran la carta de triunfo de Frank en la guerra que planeaba librar, como dije después de su muerte el "prototipo" quedo fuera de construcción, ya no era necesario.**

\- **Tal como se lo dije** \- Duncan hablaba con el científico sin darse cuenta que Felton Black observaba atentamente una de las cámaras de agua que era ligeramente mas pequeña que las otras 4 - **estoy seguro que Luna sabrá que hacer con ese "prototipo" o lo que sea que estén fabricando en ese taller, así que continúen con la construcción** \- se giro para ver a su amigo - **oye Felton ¿que tanto estas mirando?**

\- **Es el "espécimen 02", prácticamente es inofensivo** \- dijo el científico - **algunos creían que estaba huyendo de los 01 ya que fue el primero en cruzar el portal, puede que le haya llamado la atención la llegada del equipo de reconocimiento y entro por el mismo lugar que ellos.**

\- **Como sea, ya es hora de irnos** \- los tres abandonaron la habitación apagando las luces mientras que en la ultima cámara descansaba lo que parecía ser un pequeño perro morado de orejas verdes.

**Tema de cierre: Safe and Soud - Taylor Swift (sub español)**  
/watch?v=_CxynCsVh-k


	45. La ira desafiante

**"El hombre solo es realmente sincero en dos instantes de su vida, cuando ama y cuando es atacado por la ira. Si no tienes nada que proteger, no eres nada."**

**43\. La ira desafiante.**

Cayo la media noche en la Equestria humana, un joven de piel verde claro y cabello marrón caminaba lentamente por la ciudad pensativo, Mind no estaba usando la ropa que acostumbraban llevar los vampiros, solo conservo el pantalón negro y llevaba puesta una camisa amarilla, tampoco llevaba los lentes negros ya que sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad misteriosamente, de detuvo en frente de una parada de autobuses y se sentó en la banca, observo sus manos por un minuto y luego intento golpear el poste pero solo consiguió abollarlo en ves de derribarlo.

\- **¿Me estoy volviendo débil?** \- se pregunto a si mismo mientras volvía a ver sus manos, en ese momento recordó las palabras que le dijo el otro vampiro "Idiota, si no te alimentas perderás tu fuerza y envejecerás como un humano normal, incluso un simple ataque podrá matarte, ¿acaso quieres volver a ser el mismo niño débil e inseguro?" agito su cabeza un par de veces para luego largarse de ahí **\- esto es estúpido, no soy un vampiro no consumo sangre, me largo de aquí -** estuvo a punto de cruzar la pista pero su celular empezó a sonar **\- ¿hola? -** contesto sin muchos ánimos.

**\- Vampiro -** era la voz de Pip.

**\- Ya te dije que no me llames así, ¿que pasa ahora? te dije también que solo me llames por cosas importantes.**

**\- Tengo miedo -** su voz sonaba aterrada cosa que llamo la atención de Mind.

\- **¿Que pasa?**

**\- Hay gente aquí, han matado a mis padres -** la mirada de Mind cambio a una seria e inexpresiva que muy en el fondo reflejaba una gran preocupación.

**\- Escúchame claro -** se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar acelerando cada ves mas el paso **\- no cuelgues por nada en el mundo, escóndete debajo de la cama y trata de escuchar todo lo que digan ¿me entendiste?**

**\- De acuerdo.**

**\- Voy para allá -** comenzó a correr poniendo el celular en modo altavoz para poder escuchar algo pero cuando quiso saltar al techo de una de las casas sus piernas fallaron y solo pudo alcanzar la mitad de la altura **\- maldita sea, no ahora -** comenzó a correr cada ves mas rápido tomando velocidad y con un salto de suerte pudo alcanzar el techo, entonces empezó a saltar de casa en casa pero cada ves le costaba mas a tal punto que en el ultimo salto por poco cae logrando aferrarse del borde con mucho esfuerzo **\- no me fallen ahora por un demonio -** sin perder el tiempo retomo el ritmo de la carrera sin soltar el teléfono.

**(...)**

En casa de los extranjeros todos se mantenían despiertos todavía a excepción de Flutterhy, Rarity y Night Song quienes estaban descansando en el segundo piso, Sunset estaba sentada en la cocina con una taza de cafe en las manos sin poder evitar temblar por las cosas que habían encontrado.

\- **El café solo te hará poner mas nerviosa** \- le dijo Grace sentándose en frente suyo - **créeme, ya me ha pasado.**

\- **No puedo creerlo, revisamos las fotografías de los especímenes encontrados, ese perro... es Spike.**

\- **¿Estas completamente segura de que es él?** \- se sirvió un vaso de agua.

\- **Ya lo he visto antes cruzar a este lado del espejo en el primer viaje de Twilight, definitivamente es él, los dragones se vuelven perros en esta dimensión es la equivalencia, por lo tanto esos lobos negros sobrealimentados tienen que ser nada mas y nada menos que los dragones de la plaga.**

**\- Ya veo** \- volvió a sentarse - **entonces ¿que harás con esta información?**

\- **¿Que debería hacer?** \- Sunset se veía realmente nerviosa con todo eso - **¿contárselo a las demás? ¿como van a reaccionar? conociendo a Twilight lo primero que hará sera suplicarles que vayan a rescatarlo y en el peor de los casos ira ella misma, MALDICIÓN** \- golpeo la mesa frustrada - **¡tenemos otras prioridades y justo ahora aparece esto! no puedo dejarlo de lado... no me lo perdonaría pero ahora encontrar a Rainbow junto con los elementos y detener a Luna es lo mas importante.**

\- **Entiendo tu frustración, pero la verdad es que no podemos hacer nada por el momento, tu misma lo has dicho tenemos otras prioridades** \- la miro a los ojos de forma comprensiva - **a mi también me duele tener que ignorar esto pero si no nos encargamos de Luna primero las cosas solo van a empeorar.**

\- **¿Que hago entonces?**

**\- No puedo interferir en esa decisión, has lo que sientas correcto** \- se levanto de la mesa y camino a la salida - **pero que quede claro que no lo vamos a olvidar, una ves que termine todo esto iremos por él.**

**\- Pero dijiste que una ves completada la misión ustedes tendrían que irse.**

**\- Nuestra misión principal es que ustedes tomen la responsabilidad de este mundo, tal ves Luna no sea el ultimo enemigo, tenemos que estar preparados para todo, cualquiera podría ser el... "enemigo final"** \- luego de decir eso salio cerrando la puerta tras de si y Sunset solo se limito a ver su reflejo en la taza confundida.

Frente a la computadora estaba Cybrian Spear leyendo el resto de los artículos pero no parecía encontrar nada importante.

\- **¿Algo nuevo?** \- pregunto la joven de piel rojo claro parándose a su lado.

\- **Nada importante, es un historial de todos los delitos políticos de Sombra pero no hay nada que valga la pena investigar, al menos no para nosotros.**

\- **Tal ves lo mejor sería tomarnos un descanso** \- miro a Hard quien se había quedado dormido sentado en una silla frente a la puerta cuidando como de costumbre.

\- **Prefiero deshacerme de esto lo mas rápido posible.**

**\- Oye... hay 10 gigabites de información solo en imágenes y documentos de texto, podrías tardar una semana en leerlo todo.**

**\- Entonces lo mejor será no perder el tiempo.**

**\- Tenemos otra prioridad ¿lo recuerdas?** \- se cruzo de brazos - **Rainbow Dash... Luna o Nightmare Moon como quieras llamarla, es lo mas importante ahora.**

\- **Ya e pensado en eso, quiero que llames a los otros tres apenas puedas, vamos a buscarla nosotros mismos.**

**\- ¿Que?** \- lo miro extrañada - **eso es ridículo, ademas lo único que conseguiremos será llamar la atención de los vampiros.**

\- **Es exactamente lo que quiero que ocurra** \- se levanto de la silla y camino hasta la ventana - **esto es como el ajedrez, Rainbow Dash no es solo nuestro objetivo también lo es el de los vampiros, quiero llamar la atención de esos bastardos** \- se giro para verla a los ojos - **vamos a voltear el marcador del juego, esta ves nosotros vamos a atacar, por eso quiero a todos los del sector de defensa en el campo de batalla.**

**\- ¿Has pensado que eso es como una misión suicida?**

**\- Ya tome todas las medidas para la operación -** se llevo un dedo a la frente - **también necesito a dos de las portadoras, Applejack y Twilight parecen ser las mas responsables.**

\- **¿Vas a arriesgar a las portadoras también? Estas loco.**

**\- No voy a arriesgar a nadie, que no me importe no quiere decir que sea estúpido, sería muy problemático perder a uno de ustedes y seguramente me causaría muchos problemas con el Observador.**

**\- Que bueno saberlo** \- rodó los ojos.

\- **Cuando estén todos juntos explicare todos los detalles de la operación, de esta forma podremos matar dos o mas pájaros de un tiro** \- se volvió a sentar frente a la computadora - **si quieres puedes ir a descansar.**

\- **Te vas a matar con ese sistema tuyo** \- subió los escalones dejando a Cybrian frente al monitor pero en el techo aparecieron nuevamente un par de ojos amarillos observándolos a todos para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

En la secundaria de Canterlot Rainbow Dash paseaba sin poder dormir, se había estado alojando ahí por las noches junto con sus dos compañeros de viaje gracias a su viejo profesor de escuela que se mantenía siempre ahí y les había ofrecido su ayuda con la advertencia de que alguien los estaba buscando, en especial a Rainbow.

\- **Ya me esta comenzando a enfermar estar tanto tiempo aquí** \- dijo la joven de cabello arcoiris observando el pasillo oscuro y todos los casilleros que lo rodeaban - **de noche este lugar se puede poner realmente aterrador.**

**\- ¿Tu crees que esto es aterrador?** \- pregunto una voz familiar para la joven provocando que se ponga en guardia.

\- **NO PUEDE SER!** \- no tuvo tiempo de girar ya que una fuerza invisible la puso de espaldas contra uno de los casilleros - **DISCORD!**

\- **Parece que te acuerdas de mi nombre** \- en frente de ella apareció el mismo hombre de piel gris y cabello blanco con barba de chivo vistiendo la camiseta sin mangas y los pantalones de tela color crema pero a diferencia de su ultimo encuentro esta ves parecía estar muy serio o de mal humor.

\- **¿Que quieres de mi? Olvídate de los elementos jamas los tendrás.**

\- **¿Jamás dices?** \- chasqueo los dedos y la maleta con los elementos apareció en su mano.

\- **Imposible.**

**\- Nada es imposible para un genio del caos, pero no vine por esto ahora** \- acerco su rostro de forma desafiante - **desde que intente destruir esa corona e tenido recuerdos confusos que me están molestando mucho, no se como manejarlo.**

\- **¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?**

**\- Simple** \- el cuerpo de Rainbow cayo al piso pero el genio la tomo bruscamente de la camisa con ambas manos y le grito molesto - **QUIERO QUE LOS DETENGAS!**

\- **No se como funcionan esas cosas, yo también estoy empezando a recordar cosas raras y no puedo manejarlo** \- respondió sin mostrarse intimidada en lo mas mínimo - **de hecho... ahora que lo pienso entre esos recuerdos me parece haber escuchado una voz muy parecida a la tuya... AUCH!** \- nuevamente quedo pegada contra el casillero.

\- **NO DIGAS ESO!** \- el genio se llevo una mano a la cara - **es imposible que un ser demoníaco y oscuro como yo haya estado en contacto o se haya sentido influenciado por seres mortales y patéticos como los humanos** \- comenzó a apretar el cuello de Rainbow usando telequinesis - **LOS GENIOS DOMINAMOS A LOS HUMANOS! USTEDES NO TIENEN NINGUNA INFLUENCIA EN NOSOTROS!** \- al verla y notar que realmente estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento la dejo caer a lo que la joven trato de recuperar el aire lo mas rápido posible.

\- **Creo... entender... cual es tu problema** \- le dijo sonriendo de forma un tanto arrogante - **esos recuerdos que tienes y los que tengo yo, vienen de un mundo alterno a este, ahora comprendo todo** \- se puso de pie con dificultad - **los recuerdos de las amigas de Twilight y tal ves de ella misma están sellados en los elementos, por lo tanto se liberan poco a poco, y lo mismo pasa contigo y posiblemente con todos los que tengan una contraparte de este lado del espejo** \- le apunto con un dedo - **te molesta el hecho de que en otro mundo fuiste "tocado" por seres mortales que tu consideras manipulables muy en el fondo de tu ser ¿no es así?** \- el genio frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de golpearla - **¡TE MOLESTA EL HECHO DE QUE EN REALIDAD ESTAS TAN NECESITADO DE AMIGOS COMO TU OTRO YO EN EL ESPEJO!** \- Discord se detuvo y solo se limito a mirarla con desprecio para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

\- **Rainbow** \- Blue llego corriendo por los pasillos muy agitada y ayudo a la joven portadora a levantarse - **¿que te paso?**

\- **Nada importante ¿que haces despierta a esta hora?**

\- **Estaba cuidando la caja con los elementos y esta desapareció de la nada pero... ¿aquí esta?** \- observo la maleta tirada en el piso.

\- **Si, es una historia larga y que no es necesario contarles** \- levanto la caja y empezaron a caminar - **vamonos de aquí, este sitio da miedo de noche.**

Los minutos corrían, Mind continuaba saltando de techo en techo hasta que pudo ver la casa de Pipsqueak a pocos metros, se detuvo en frente y levanto el celular.

\- **Pip, ya estoy aquí ¿me escuchas?** \- no hubo respuesta - **¿Pip?** \- se harto de esa situación y tiro la puerta de una patada, aun tenía fuerza suficiente como para hacer eso, corrió por el primer piso y pudo ver a una pareja adulta asesinada en la cocina, se contuvo a pesar de la aterradora escena y empezó a subir las escaleras pero lo que vio ahí fue complicado.

\- **Miren quien quiere unirse a la fiesta** \- en la habitación de Pipsqueak habían tres vampiros mucho mas altos y corpulentos que Mind, uno de ellos estaba sentado en la cama quien era el mismo vampiro de piel oscura que le había comentado a Mind sobre su falta de alimentación - **¿viniste por algo de comer o que?**

\- **¿Donde esta el mocoso?** \- pregunto seriamente sin mostrarse intimidado.

\- **¿Que mocoso?**

\- **No te hagas el idiota conmigo** \- lo miro de forma desafiante pero el vampiro de piel oscura y terno negro se quito los lentes revelando sus ojos afilados a diferencia de los de Mind que ya eran normales.

\- **Mira tus ojos, es la misma mirada de idiota que tenías antes de aceptar la oscuridad en tu ser, has perdido todas tus habilidades, ya no eres útil para nadie, eres el mismo idiota tímido e inseguro de la escuela.**

**\- ¿Donde... esta... el mocoso?** \- volvió a preguntar sin bajar el tono frunciendo el ceño cada ves mas.

\- **¿Quieres verlo?** \- se levanto de la cama y le hizo una señal a los otros dos vampiros, uno de ellos saco una caja de juguetes y la tiro a los pies de Mind - **adelante, ábrela** \- las manos del joven de piel verde empezaron a temblar sin motivo a pesar de que su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo, estiro ambas manos sobre la cerradura pero al abrirla un olor nauseabundo inundo la habitación y la mirada de Mind se quebró - **¿que te pasa?** \- pregunto el vampiro mientras que los otros dos se mataban de la risa - **¿acaso no querías verlo? no te dije que fuera estar en una sola pieza, ¿que esperabas ver? ¿o acaso pensabas que un niño de su edad entra en una caja tan pequeña? a parte de débil te has vuelto idiota también** \- Mind cerro la caja apretando los dientes con ira, cerro los ojos con tanta fuerza que parecía que le fueran a explotar.

\- **¿Que hacemos con él?** \- dijo otro de los vampiros.

\- **Esta a dieta, a perdido todos sus atributos y no le es útil a Nightmare, si aun tienen hambre pueden hacer lo que quieran con él, no es rival para...** \- el sonido de carne siendo atravesada llamo la atención del vampiro de piel oscura que se quito lentamente los lentes mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba por su boca - **¿por que me siento tan raro?** \- bajo la vista y noto que una mano le estaba atravezando el pecho - **mierda.**

\- **MALDITO!** \- Mind lo levanto sobre su cabeza con ambos brasos y de un solo movimiento lo partió en dos para sorpresa de los otros dos vampiros que no comprendían de donde sacaba tanta fuerza - **¡son todos unos malditos!**

\- **MÁTALO AHORA!** \- saco una ametralladora y empezó a dispararle a discresión pero las balas rebotaban en el cuerpo de Mind mientras que este los observaba con la mirada perdida en odio - **no tiene sentido, dijo que estaba a dieta... AHH!** \- a una velocidad inhumana el joven de piel verde le atravesó el pecho arrancándole el corazón y pisoteándolo, sin perder tiempo el otro vampiro intento atacarlo pero su golpe fue bloqueado y en menos de 3 segundos Mind ya le había partido todos los huesos a golpes.

\- **¿Que me pasa?** \- se detuvo viendo la escena, todos los cuerpos destruidos y la sangre bañaba cada rincón de la habitación - **¿que mierda significa esto?** \- observo sus puños ensangrentados y los recuerdos del refugio de animales llegaron a su mente, toda la gente que había matado al no tener control de si mismo y el daño que le había hecho a Fluttershy - **AAAAAAAAHHH!** \- se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza lanzando un grito tan potente que las luces de los postes vecinos se rompieron.

**(...)**

En la mansión de Luna un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro despertaba poco a poco bastante desorientado, Eighth Soul estaba en medio de la sala del trono con las manos encadenadas y una cadena en su cuello, en frente suyo estaba Luna sentada en su trono y detrás suyo varios vampiros con armas afiladas listos para empezar un cruel interrogatorio.

\- **Ya era hora de que despertaras... Octava del Alma** \- dijo Luna de forma arrogante - **supongo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para notar que es lo que vamos a hacer aquí.**

\- **El dolor es pasajero Nightmare** \- respondió el ex miembro de la orden en el mismo tono pasivo de siempre - **pero el daño que puedes hacer con la información que poseo, eso no lo borra nadie.**

\- **¿Eso quiere decir que no hablaras?** \- chasqueo los dedos y uno de los vampiros saco un martillo enorme y le dio un tremendo golpe en el pecho al músico pero este solo hizo un pequeño gesto a pesar del golpe.

\- **Algunos nos acostumbramos al dolor Nightmare, tanto físico como emocional, tengo entendido que tu no lo has hecho por lo que veo.**

\- **No estoy aquí para escuchar tus patéticos consejos** \- frunció el ceño y volvió a chasquear los dedos, uno de los vampiros saco una katana y puso la punta en el cuello de Eighth Soul - **así que el dolor es pasajero ¿no?** \- ahora el vampiro puso la katana sobre el hombro - **pero si pierdes un brazo o dos... ¿eso sería pasajero?**

\- **Has lo que consideres necesario bajo tu enferma forma de ver las cosas, no obtendrás nada útil de mi.**

\- **Si así lo prefieres** \- uso un gesto y el vampiro empezó a bajar el arma listo para amputarle el brazo pero se escucharon varios gritos provenientes de la sala principal - **¿que fue eso?** \- detuvo al vampiro y presto atención a los extraños ruidos - **muy bien ¿que diablos esta pasando ahí afuera?**

_**BOOM!**_

La gigantesca puerta de oro puro se partió en dos y una nube de humo inundo la entrada, la atención de todos se centro en una silueta que caminaba en forma aterradora por la alfombra roja.

\- **¿Quien osa entrar de esa forma en mi palacio?** \- pregunto Luna con tono autoritario pero una sombra salto de la nube de humo a una velocidad demasiado rápida como para ser captada por el ojo humano y cayo sobre el trono de Luna por suerte para ella pudo detener a su atacante bloqueando su ataque solo con una mano.

\- **¿Quien es él?... ¿Mind?** \- pregunto uno de los vampiros viendo como su preciada líder forcejeaba contra un joven de piel verde claro cuyos ojos de reptil estaban poseídos por el odio y brillaban en un tono amarillezco y al mismo tiempo la mirada de Luna había cambiado también pero sus ojos afilados brillaban de color rojo sangre.

\- **MALDITA!** \- dijo Mind poseído por la ira al mismo tiempo que le iba ganando en fuerza a Luna.

\- **¿Como es esto posible?** \- dijo para si misma mientras hacía un movimiento rápido y lanzaba al joven escaleras abajo rodando por el piso pero sin perder tiempo este se levanto e intento atacarla de nuevo y Luna se defendió de todos sus ataques a gran velocidad, esquivando y bloqueando para volver a lanzarlo lejos contra la pared - **¿como osas enfrentarme? ¿es que ya te olvidaste quien soy?**

\- **¿Acaso tienes idea de quien ha muerto hoy? ¿acaso no queda nada de ti?**

\- **¿Que estupideces hablas? Ya se lo he dicho a todos, Luna desapareció en el momento que vio caer la cabeza de su hermana, yo soy NIGHTMARE MOON** \- levanto una mano que se había convertido en garra y la hizo brillar, Mind se empezó a retorcer mientras que Luna caminaba lentamente hasta quedar en frente suyo - **soy tu reina y tu eres mi súbdito.**

\- **Maldito demonio** \- Mind se resistía al control mental que provocaba el hecho de contener las toxinas aun latentes en su sangre, a pesar del dolor que sentía se puso de pie y camino aunque cada paso parecía un dolor interminable - **por tu culpa... asesine a mis mejores amigos... me convertiste en un monstruo sediento de sangre... e hiciste que lastimara a la persona que mas quería... no te lo voy a perdonar** \- nuevamente cayo al piso por la presión que Luna ejercía sobre su cuerpo mientras hacía brillar su mano hasta que quedo de rodillas completamente inmóvil.

\- **Tu aceptaste el poder en el momento que tocaste la fría superficie de tu reflejo en el espejo** \- dejo de hacer brillar su mano camino hasta quedar en frente del cuerpo inmóvil de Mind que mantenía la mirada baja de rodillas - **desde ese momento perdiste tu reflejo, te convertiste en mi súbdito, por lo tanto tienes que obedecerme ¿quedo claro?** \- la cabeza de Mind se movió un poco aun sin mostrar su mirada - **así me gusta... UGH!** \- se descuido por un segundo pensando que Mind había sido domesticado de vuelta por su poder, pero el joven le lanzo un tremendo golpe en el rostro que la hizo volar chocando con su trono destruyéndolo al instante, las toxinas en su sangre eran reemplazadas a una velocidad increíble por un nuevo y mas poderoso elemento, la ira que lo poseía en ese momento contra la entidad que lo convirtió en eso.

\- **No... soy... tu perro** \- de entre los escombros del trono se levantaba Luna de forma tenebrosa escupiendo un aura tan oscura que hasta los mismos vampiros se sintieron intimidados al ver a su líder de esa forma.

\- **Tu** \- dijo con una voz como si fueran cientas - **te has atrevido** \- sus manos se convirtieron en garras y todos sus dientes pasaron a ser colmillos enormes - **A GOLPEARME!** \- levanto la mirada la cual era como la de un demonio, ojos rojos sedientos de sangre y venganza, a una velocidad increíble se puso en frente de Mind, lo tomo de un pie y empezó a azotarlo contra el piso repetidas veces como si fuera de trapo para luego lanzarlo contra el techo, cuando estuvo a punto de caer al piso lo tomo del cuello y le rugió marcando quien era mas dominante pero el joven le volvió a lanzar otro golpe con tal fuerza que la aparto contra la pared, los dos se lanzaron en un combate desafiando todos los límites humanos mientras que la sala del trono se despedazaba por la brutalidad de las dos fuerzas que chocaban entre si tratando de dominarse.

\- **Salgan de aquí AHORA!** \- grito uno de los vampiros y todos abandonaron el salón real quedando solo los dos combatientes.

\- **Maldito insecto, MÍRATE!** \- dijo Luna con el cabello desalborotado y el vestido rasgado - **tienes 3 costillas rotas y un brazo partido, ¿acaso creíste que tenías una oportunidad contra mi?**

\- **Lo que me hiciste hacer** \- a pesar de las fracturas Mind se puso de pie lentamente - **no tiene perdón** \- levanto ambos brazos desafiando al dolor - **TE VOY A MATAR!** \- corrió a toda velocidad envistiendola con tal fuerza que se llevó la pared destrozándola para luego terminar sobre ella y golpear su rostro repetidas veces pero Luna lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo contra la otra pared golpeando su cabeza contra esta una y otra ves hasta que empezó a sangrar, a pesar de todo Mind continuaba desafiándola, cada ves mas huesos eran destrozados, cada ves mas sangre iba perdiendo, pero nada lo detenía.

En casa de los extranjeros Reloj continuaba sentado frente a la computadora revisando los archivos hasta que un grito lo saco de concentración.

\- **¿Que ocurre?** \- se levanto de mala gana y al subir los escalones noto a Rarity y Sunset fuera de su habitación, la joven de piel blanca estaba llorando y se veía muy preocupada, al rato llego Hard Knocker subiendo las escaleras.

\- **¿Que esta pasando?** \- pregunto el hombre piel rojo claro al ver a Rarity y a Sunset fuera de sus habitaciones.

\- **Es Fluttershy** \- dijo Sunset tratando de consolar a su amiga - **algo malo pasa con ella, Night Song y Grace la están atendiendo en ese cuarto que usan como enfermería.**

\- **Todo estaba en orden hasta hace unos minutos** \- resalto Reloj - **¿que diablos fue lo que ocurrió ahora?**

\- **Te digo que no tengo idea, empezó a sangrar, parece que es algo relacionado con el bebe.**

\- **¿Ella va a estar bien?** \- pregunto Rarity aun entre lagrimas.

\- **Night Song y Grace son excelentes enfermeras, ya se encargaron de Twilight y Fluttershy en una oportunidad, estoy segura que todo va a estar bien** \- Rarity se quedo tranquila luego de escuchar eso y las dos bajaron al primer piso y se sentaron en el sofá seguidas por Hard y Reloj - **a todo esto** \- pregunto Rarity mucho mas tranquila - **¿quien es el padre?**

\- **No lo se** \- contesto Sunset y luego volteo su vista al gélido extranjero de piel gris - **¿tu sabes quien es?**

\- **¿Quieres saberlo?** \- Sunset asintió con la cabeza a lo que Reloj dio un corto suspiro en señal de cansancio y luego tomo aire para hablar.

**(...)**

Mientras tanto en la mansión el violento combate entre Mind y Luna continuaba, el joven de piel verde claro ya tenía casi todos los huesos rotos pero aun así desafiaba al dolor mismo oponiéndose a su atacante con una fuerza sobrehumana que ningún otro vampiro había llegado a poseer.

\- **AL DIABLO CON ESTO!** \- dijo Luna tomándolo del rostro y enterrándolo contra el piso repetidas veces hasta que no quedo casi nada de él - **ESTOY HARTA DE TI!** \- iba a romperle la espalda pero varias dagas se clavaron en su cuello, cabeza y ojos dejándola ciega y desorientada - **¿QUIEN HIZO ESTO?** \- una ves que se quito los cuchillos y sus heridas se sanaron al igual que sus ojos el cuerpo de Mind ya no estaba en su sitio y no había rastro de él en ninguna parte.

_**AAAAAAHHHH!**_

Se pudo escuchar el grito de Luna desde el interior del castillo, fuera de este Eighth Soul ayudaba a Mind a caminar por el bosque hasta que se detuvo recostándose de espaldas sobre un árbol.

\- **Mierda** \- dijo Mind notando que esta ves ya no podía moverse debido a todas las fracturas - **¿y tu quien diablos eres?** \- un hilo de sangre bajo por su boca.

\- **Soy Eighth Soul, no gastes energías aun puedes sobrevivir.**

\- **Vete al diablo, todo esto es una mierda, ¿cuando fue que todo se fue al infierno? todo parecía tan... normal hasta hace unos meses.**

\- **Créeme** \- se arrodillo para quedar a su altura - **he escuchado a muchas personas decir eso una gran cantidad de veces.**

\- **Así que tu sabes algo de esto ¿no es así?** \- lo miro a los ojos de forma desafiante - **eres un maldito cobarde, apuesto a que sabes como detener esto, pero no haces nada para evitarlo, cobarde.**

\- **Hay cosas que ya no están bajo mi poder, hace mucho tiempo peleé contra la misma fuerza que amenaza este mundo y todos los que están conectados, es algo que no puede ser derrotado usando métodos convencionales y no estoy hablando de Nightmare, ella no es mas que una pieza en el tablero.**

\- **Entonces ¿que planeabas hacer? ¿seguir huyendo?** \- cada ves lo miraba con mas desprecio - **te lo digo por experiencia, la única forma de cambiar las cosas es enfrentándolas, mientras mas huyas de "eso" a lo que le temes, mas rápido te encontrara, si puedes hacer algo para cambiar toda esta mierda, entonces mueve el maldito trasero y pon de tu parte** \- Eighth Soul se quedo completamente callado al escuchar eso, Mind levanto la mirada al cielo notando que estaba completamente cubierto de nubes, entonces una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro mientras que otro hilo de sangre bajaba por su boca - **no sabes... lo bien que se sintió... golpear a esa... maldita loca** \- sus ojos iban perdiendo brillo al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa se apagaba cambiando a una expresión nostálgica - **iba a dejar esta mierda... cuando pasara el peligro... ahora ya no podre cuidarla mas... lo siento... no estaré ahí, en el momento mas importante... realmente lo siento** \- finalmente aparto la mirada del cielo y bajo la cabeza cerrando los ojos para no volverlos a abrir.

Eighth Soul mantenía la misma mirada pasiva, pero apretaba sus puños con fuerza mientras se ponía de pie observando el cuerpo de Mind recostado sobre el árbol.

\- **Lo haré, juro que lo haré** \- dijo para si mismo manteniendo siempre el tono bajo - **ya lo he hecho una vez, soy quien detuvo la cuenta regresiva y reescribió la historia en una oportunidad, por lo tanto soy el único que sabe el punto débil de "eso", pero no puedo hacerlo solo** \- empezó a caminar por la carretera con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje - **"e perdido los recursos para ganar esta batalla, pero se quien me los puede proporcionar"** \- pensó para si mismo adentrándose en la inmensa autopista - **soy Octava del Alma, miembro de la orden de los Cuentistas, "Lector" del Libro de Cuentos y único testigo de la guerra que nunca existió, si "eso" quiere la guerra de nuevo, se la voy a dar y esta ves le pondré fin para siempre.**

.

**Tema de cierre: Safe and Soud - Taylor Swift (sub español)**  
/watch?v=_CxynCsVh-k

**NA: El dibujo de Light ya esta disponible en el deviantart de Jazz Garland, el link esta en mi perfil de fanfiction así como el de los otros OCs, dejen sus criticas y comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	46. Operación y contra ataque

**"La guerra no es una cuestión de fuerza, es una cuestión de estrategia y táctica, al igual que en el ajedrez cada movimiento tiene sus propias consecuencias y un movimiento predecible es equivalente a una derrota inmediata."**

**44\. Operación y contra ataque.**

Un nuevo día empezaba en el mundo humano, Sunset Shimmer junto con Rarity y Fluttershy volvían a la granja acompañadas por Night Song en su auto luego de haberse pegado un susto terrible con el estado de salud de Fluttershy y su embarazo, por suerte no hubo mas complicaciones pero aun tenían un tema pendiente por discutir.

\- **Ninguna de las chicas debe de saber que ese tipo Mind es el padre, ¿quedo claro?** \- dijo Sunset en un tono muy serio intimidando un poco a las dos portadoras.

\- **De acuerdo** \- dijo Rarity en voz baja sin despegarse de su amiga.

\- **Maldición** \- dijo Sunset entre dientes - **simplemente no puedo creerlo, desde el momento que vi a ese bastardo sabía que detrás de esa apariencia débil ocultaba algo, maldito infeliz... pero ahora tenemos un tema mas importante que discutir.**

\- **¿Cual?**

**\- Eso lo hablaremos cuando estemos todas juntas.**

Continuaron viajando por un par de horas hasta que finalmente llegaron a la granja y fueron recibidas por el resto de las portadoras y los tres extranjeros restantes que no pudieron evitar notar el estado de debilidad de Fluttershy.

\- **Fluttershy!** \- dijo Pinkie Pie corriendo para revisarla junto con Applejack - **¿que le paso?**

**\- Esta bien** \- contesto Sunset seriamente - **solo una pequeña complicación por su embarazo, tiene que descansar mucho, pero nosotras...** \- miro a Twilight entrecerrando los ojos - **tenemos algo serio de que hablar.**

Al cabo de unos minutos Rarity y Pinkie Pie que se quedaron cuidando a Fluttershy en su habitación mientras que Twilight y Applejack estaban reunidas en la sala con Sunset Shimmer caminando de lado a lado muy nerviosa.

\- **Escupelo ya Sunset ¿que esta pasando?** \- dijo Applejack sacándose el sombrero nuevo impaciente.

\- **Para empezar si quieren escuchar esto mas les vale que estén tranquilas** \- respondió con tono autoritario para luego suspirar y sentarse - **Rainbow Dash esta en la ciudad, ya lo hemos comprobado.**

\- **¿QUE?** \- Twilight dio un paso al frente - **¿y como es que todavía no la han encontrado?**

\- **Han usado todos los mismos sistemas que usaron para detectar a los vampiros pero al parecer se esta disfrazando, es posible que ella también nos este buscando a nosotras así que vamos a hacer las cosas de esta forma** \- se cruzo de brazos y las observo seriamente - **Cybrian Spear tiene un plan que si da resultado podemos sacarnos varios problemas de encima, uno de ellos son los molestos vampiros que aun dan vueltas por la ciudad.**

**\- ¿Estas segura que podemos confiar en él?**

**\- El tipo es un enfermo pero tambien es un maldito genio, por lo tanto es nuestra mejor carta por el momento, ademas e escuchado cada detalle y creo que puede funcionar, pero necesito a ustedes dos atentas en esto.**

**\- Te escuchamos** \- las dos se sentaron en frente suyo.

\- **No soy yo quien va a explicarles todo, lo que vamos a hacer ahora es ir a la ciudad junto con todos los extranjeros de la orden y ahí nos pondremos de acuerdo.**

**\- No será fácil, ¿cierto?** \- dijo Applejack.

\- **Nada es fácil, pero si no lo intentamos lo único que nos queda es escondernos hasta que se nos acabe el tiempo y finalmente nos den caza, ellos no pierden ni un segundo para atacar, es momento que nosotros tampoco lo hagamos.**

**\- De acuerdo.**

**(...)**

Tres horas pasaron en total, la tarde estaba apunto de caer y en casa de los extranjeros Reloj estaba sentado en el sofá mirando el vacío mientras que Grace estaba frente al monitor con varias ventanas abiertas mostrando distintos sectores de la ciudad.

\- **¿Ya los tienes a todos en la mira?** \- pregunto el joven gris sin despegar la mirada de su sitio.

\- **A todos los posibles si, tengo cada rincón del perímetro cubierto, si uno de ellos aparece saltara la alarma y les avisare de inmediato** \- giro su silla para verlo - **¿ellos no saben que los tenemos monitoreados no?**

**\- En teoría no, pero el objetivo de este plan es que no se den cuenta de que es una trampa, si es así todo se puede ir al diablo y tendré que recurrir al plan B.**

**\- ¿Lo tienes todo planeado?**

**\- Tengo ideas para cubrir hasta dos tipos de errores, no puedo permitirme improvisar en estos casos pero si las cosas se salen de control también tengo pensado una forma de abandonar la operación, sin embargo tal ves no tengamos oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo.**

En ese momento oyeron el sonido de una bocina y al asomarse por la ventana vieron bajar de un auto a Sunset Shimmer junto con Twilight y Applejack, Night Song iba al volante pero no se bajo, Grace salio a darles la bienvenida pero no de la misma forma ya que no tenían ningún motivo para celebrar en ese momento.

\- **Me alegra verlas de nuevo** \- dijo la joven de piel rojo claro con la mirada baja - **supongo que ya saben que es lo que esta pasando.**

\- **Sunset nos conto algunos detalles** \- dijo Twilight dando un paso al frente y tomándola de los hombros - **tranquila, confiamos en que esto funcionara.**

\- **Eso espero** \- miro a Night Song que se mantenía dentro del auto - **gracias por tu ayuda de nuevo, de ahora en adelante lo mejor será que descanses.**

\- **¿Seguras que estarán bien?** \- pregunto la joven de piel lila preocupada.

\- **Si, pero por tu propio bien por favor mantente alejada de la ciudad por hoy** \- Night Song la observo de forma preocupada con un poco de desconfianza y luego puso en marcha el auto, las cuatro entraron de vuelta a la casa donde Hard y Reloj ya las estaban esperando, a los pocos segundos llego otra camioneta en la que viajaban Swift, Light y Blaze, una ves todos reunidos se juntaron frente a la mesa para empezar con la explicación por parte de Crybrian Spear.

\- **Voy a empezar revelándoles algo muy importante** \- Reloj apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y cruzo los dedos en frente de su rostro - **confío en que se lo tomaran de forma madura y objetiva, no quiero estar la mitad del tiempo escuchando sus quejas.**

\- **Empieza de una ves** \- dijo Twilight en tono desafiante cruzándose de brazos - **después de lo que hemos pasado ya nada puede sorprendernos.**

\- **Primero que nada, Celestia a muerto** \- la mirada de Applejack y Twilight cambio a una sorprendida pero a los pocos segundos recupero la compostura pero claramente estaba tratando de ser fría, le costaba esconder sus emociones ya que en el fondo mantenía la esperanza de quien le recordaba a su maestra aun se mantuviera con vida - **segundo, la subdirectora Luna se mantiene con vida.**

**\- ¿En serio?** \- dijo Applejack un tanto emocionada pero Twilight al ver la mirada de Sunset Shimmer ya se hacía una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

\- **Así es** \- continuo Reloj - **ella es el enemigo que tenemos que derrotar, es Nightmare Moon.**

\- **Lo sabía** \- Twilight bajo la mirada - **la historia se repite, pero con muchos patrones aleatorios en contra, esta ves no sera nada fácil ganar la batalla.**

\- **Es por eso que nosotros estamos aquí** \- Swift se puso a su lado.

\- **Es hora de explicar los puntos de esta operación** \- Reloj saco un plano de la ciudad y lo puso sobre la mesa - **los vampiros de Nightmare Moon patrullan la ciudad día y noche, pero de noche se vuelven mas activos ya que se "divierten" mientras que de día la mayoría descansa, nosotros tenemos la ventaja de que podemos monitorearlos y prever cualquier ataque pero hay un inconveniente** \- todos lo miraban prestando atención - **como ya estarán enterados, no podemos usar magia en su presencia y también parecer tener cierto talento para bloquear pequeños artefactos como señales de radio por lo tanto estaremos incomunicados.**

**\- Eso si que es un problema** \- dijo Hard - **¿como vamos a organizarnos si no podemos comunicarnos?**

\- **Hay una solución para eso, la influencia de los vampiros solo tiene efecto en un radio de 5 metros de distancia, fuera de ese radio pueden usar sus teléfonos sin problema, aquí es donde empieza la operación** \- señalo varios puntos marcados en el plano - **estos son algunos puntos clave donde suelen reunirse los vampiros que patrullan la ciudad, nuestra misión es matarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos para llamar la atención de los que están fuera de la ciudad y lo haremos de esta forma** \- observo a los tres miembros del sector de defensa - **por lo que tengo entendido ustedes son perfectamente capaces de ejecutar esto por su cuenta.**

\- **No lo dudes** \- dijo Light acomodándose el sombrero siempre manteniendo la sonrisa.

\- **Recuerden que si las cosas se salen de control lo único que tienen que hacer es alejarse cinco metros de distancia y teletransportarse** \- observo a Light - **Luz entre la Oscuridad, tu no sabes hacer magia ¿no?**

**\- Nada de nada.**

\- **Entonces iras con Resplandor Crepuscular** \- observo a Blaze - **él se encargara de sacarte si llega a pasar algo, no me importa lo que piensen esto no se puede tomar a la ligera un mínimo error y todo se va al infierno ¿quedo claro?** \- todos asintieron en silencio incluyendo a las tres jóvenes - **Espíritu Llameante los mantendrá informados sobre el movimiento de los vampiros y les dirá cual es su próximo objetivo pero recuerden que para que los celulares funcionen tienen que estar alejados 5 metros de distancia de esos malditos, es muy importante que sepan eso no lo olviden.**

\- **¿Cuando empezamos?** \- pregunto Swift seriamente.

\- **En un par de horas, ya tenemos a todos bajo la mira, pero necesitamos un periodo de una hora antes del anochecer para atacar, ustedes ya deben de haber terminado con todos antes del anochecer en ese momento esperaremos a que los demás entren en acción y entonces empezara la segunda parte del plan** \- retiro el plano de la mesa - **la ciudad se va a convertir en un caos total por los ataques, eso llamara la atención de las autoridades, lo mas probable es que haya un enfrentamiento por lo tanto ustedes deben de abandonar el campo de batalla en ese momento de la forma mas rápida y sigilosa posible** \- señalo a Swift - **Ojos Rápidos, tu eres quien mas sabe sobre asesinato silencioso, tu te encargaras de la guarida mas alejada, tu objetivo no es llamar la atención ¿de acuerdo?** \- el samurai asintió en silencio, Reloj dirigió su vista a Hard - **Voz del Fuego, tu si te encargaras de llamar la atención, atacaras la guarida mas cercana al centro, has todo el escándalo que puedas, Luz entre la Oscuridad y Resplandor Crepuscular se encargaran de apoyarte en los alrededores, como les dije Espíritu Llameante se quedara aquí monitoreando todo** \- ahora dirigió su vista a Twilight, Applejack y Sunset Shimmer - **ustedes vendrán conmigo, necesito hacerles una pregunta muy importante sobre Rainbow.**

\- **¿Que necesitas saber?** \- dijo Sunset seriamente.

\- **Ella debe de estar buscándolas, es una ciudad grande así que es imposible que nos encuentre por su cuenta, pero si eligiera un lugar para empezar a buscar estoy seguro de que lo haría empezando por un sector "familiar", ¿tienen idea de que lugar le puede resultar familiar a Rainbow?** \- Twilight y Applejack se llevaron una mano a la barbilla pensativas hasta que una idea les llego al mismo tiempo.

\- **La escuela de Canterlot, definitivamente tiene que empezar por ahí.**

\- **Denme un minuto** \- Grace empezó a teclear revisando cada rincón del barrio - **no hay ningún vampiro en un radio de un 500 metros por la escuela, es la distancia de la primera guarida cercana al centro.**

\- **Esto es lo que vamos a hacer** \- Cybrian se levanto y camino por la habitación - **seguramente el caos desatado en la ciudad llamara la atención de Rainbow y conociéndola tal como es no se resistirá a poner orden por su cuenta, eso sumado al hecho de que posee los elementos de la armonía la convierten en un blanco muy importante, nuestro trabajo es encontrarla antes de que decida intervenir en la batalla entre los policías y los vampiros y evitar que se entrometa** \- se paro al lado de la ventana - **vamos a patrullar por los alrededores de la escuela ya que esa es una zona libre de peligro, apenas empiecen los disturbios nos moveremos al limite entre la zona segura y la zona de peligro, ella tiene que aparecer ahí si o si** \- observo a todos asegurándose que estuvieran prestandole atención - **en resumen, ya todos tienen sus papeles bien determinados, Ojos Rápidos se encargara de la guarida que esta mas alejada del centro ese será al primer punto que revisaran los vampiros que lleguen de afuera de la ciudad, Voz del Fuego se encargara del centro donde será el enfrentamiento y Luz entre la Oscuridad junto con Resplandor Crepuscular de la guarida intermedia, Espíritu Llameante les dirá todos los movimientos a realizar y también alertar de algún posible peligro o algo fuera del plan, las portadoras y Sunset Shimmer estaremos patrullando el limite hasta que empiece el caos con la intervención de las autoridades, eso tiene que ser en el centro así que hagan todo el ruido que puedan en ese sector, una ves que empiece el caos neutralizamos a Rainbow Dash y matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, recuperamos a la Lealtad y los elementos y nos deshacemos de esos malditos vampiros de una vez por todas, entonces el objetivo final sera Nightmare Moon, ¿QUEDO CLARO?** \- hubo un silencio en toda la habitación, nadie sabía que decir el único que parecía tomárselo a la ligera era Light pero prefería mantenerse callado por respeto.

\- **Estamos listos Corazón Mecánico** \- dijo el samurai observando muy seriamente a Reloj - **solo dinos cuando empezar.**

\- **En unas horas, una hora antes del anochecer, es el tiempo limite que tienen para terminar con todas las guaridas y llamar la atención de las autoridades, una ves que anochezca los vampiros serán tantos que no podrán con ellos solos, así que ya conocen los riesgos de esta misión, es todo** \- empezó a subir las escaleras lentamente mostrándose cansado como de costumbre, sin embargo todos los demás se quedaron abajo esperando en silencio pero impacientes el momento de actuar, los rostros de cada uno reflejaba distintas emociones, una mezcla contradictoria de temor y esperanza, inseguridad y decisión, ya que nadie sabía exactamente como terminaría esa noche.

Todos los puntos del plan estaban fijos y claros por todos los miembros de la operación, sin embargo, en la mansión de Luna también se estaban fijando planes, una mujer de piel oscura y cabello verde esmeralda lacio estaba meditando en la biblioteca al mismo tiempo que barajaba unas cartas con dibujos raros y aterradores sobre la mesa, al cabo de unos segundos tocaron la puerta y Crysalis dejo las cartas sobre la mesa abriendo los ojos.

\- **Adelante** \- dijo en tono cortante y la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Luna ya recuperada por el encuentro de la noche anterior - **¿que fue todo ese escándalo de anoche? interrumpió mi ritual de conocimiento.**

\- **Por tu propio bien no preguntes Crysalis** \- la bruja de cabello verde se volteo para verla y luego simplemente sonrió.

\- **¿Vestido nuevo? Creí que te gustaba el otro** \- efectivamente Luna llevaba otro vestido de tela largo pero de un tono mucho mas oscuro que el que se arruino en el combate contra Mind.

\- **En serio Crysalis** \- frunció el ceño y sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos - **en el humor que me encuentro mas te vale haber terminado con ese ritual tuyo o me va a importar un demonio que tengas que regresar a tu país en dos días y te enterrare en el jardín de la mansión.**

\- **En ese caso te tengo buenas noticias** \- se levanto y camino hasta quedar en frente de otro escritorio - **tal como me lo habían dicho los espíritus** \- tiro las cartas sobre este - **nuestros enemigos se van a reunir muy pronto, esta tarde en la ciudad, todos ellos.**

\- **¿Esta tarde? ¿Y que estamos esperando? Dime que es lo que va a pasar.**

\- **Paciencia** \- se llevo un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio - **estas cosas se tienen que planear con mucho cuidado, la información del futuro es muy inestable ya que el mismo futuro es inestable, no podemos tomarlo a la ligera** \- saco un tablero de ajedrez que estaba al otro lado de la mesa - **esto es como el ajedrez, cada movimiento tiene sus consecuencias, ellos ya tienen su jugada planeada, ahora nosotras tenemos que elaborar la nuestra en base a sus movimientos** \- Luna la observaba atentamente cada ves mas interesada en lo que decía - **como te dije, voy a necesitar a tus seis hombres mas fuertes de esta mansión, y necesito que me dejes "experimentar" con ellos.**

\- **No hay problema, ya están listos, sígueme** \- las dos abandonaron la biblioteca y caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala central, naturalmente se reunían en la sala del trono pero esta había quedado completamente destruida, en medio de la sala habían seis hombres altos vestidos con el famoso terno negro y los lentes oscuros, los seis daban una apariencia intimidante por la expresión fría e inexpresiva de sus rostros - **hice varios ensayos probando a cada uno de mis súbditos y ellos resaltaron por ser no solo los mas resistentes si no también los mas inteligentes.**

\- **Es exactamente lo que necesito** \- dijo Crysalis observándolos de cerca - **el soldado perfecto no es quien mata sin piedad si no quien sabe como matar profesionalmente, necesito que me dejes a solas con ellos unos minutos.**

**\- Has lo que tengas que hacer, pero que sea rápido, en cualquier momento caerá la tarde** \- Luna abandono la sala a lo que Crysalis sonrió para luego voltear su vista a los seis vampiros, en ese momento sus ojos empezaron a brillar de un color verde intenso al mismo tiempo que sacaba debajo de su manga una daga afilada y se hacía un corte en la mano derramando su sangre en el piso.

\- **Que empiece el contra ataque** \- dijo relamiéndose los labios con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

Eran ya las 7 de la tarde, una hora faltaba para anochecer, en un local abandonado un hombre vestido con terno negro y lentes oscuros estaba parado en la entrada aburrido observando a la gente pasar mientras bostezaba, el vampiro miro la hora en su reloj de pulsera y sonrió.

\- **Solo falta una hora y me largo de este lugar** \- en ese momento sintió una veloz ráfaga de aire pasar detrás suyo provocando que girara rápidamente - **¿quien esta ahí?** \- volvió a mirar de nuevo al frente y noto que no había nadie solo un par de transeúntes mirándolo confundidos por su reacción - **ya estoy viendo cosas** \- se rasco la cabeza y entro de vuelta al local pero apenas cerro la puerta su cabeza voló cayendo su cuerpo decapitado manchando todo el piso con sangre, una espada samurai bajaba su filo ensangrentado y unos pasos silenciosos empezaban a recorrer el interior del local.

En una habitación 5 vampiros estaban jugando cartas hasta que uno de ellos empezó a olfatear el ambiente.

\- **Oye** \- llamo la atención de sus compañeros - **es idea mía o huele a sangre.**

\- **¿Acaso el idiota que iba a cuidar la entrada ya trajo a una victima y esta haciendo de las suyas ahí abajo?**

\- **Ese idiota** \- uno de ellos se levanto molesto - **le dije que nada de raptar gente hasta antes de las 8, voy a darle una lección** \- bajo las escaleras mientras que los demás seguían jugando cartas pero pasaron 60 segundos y no había respuesta de su compañero.

\- **Oye ¿sigues ahí?** \- silencio total - **¿acaso estas haciendo tu también de las tuyas?... ¿eh?** \- una cabeza entro rodando por la puerta, era la cabeza de su compañero - **PERO QUE CARAJ...** \- no pudo terminar la frase ya que de entra los oscuros escalones un joven de cabello castaño portando una espada samurai apareció a una velocidad increíble decapitandolo en el acto con una mirada lo mas parecida a la de un demonio.

\- **MATENLO MALDITA SEA MATENLO!** \- los tres vampiros restantes desenfundaron sus ametralladoras y empezaron a disparar a discreción pero el samurai no les daba tiempo para nada, empezó cortandole las manos a uno y luego uso su cuerpo como escudo para cubrirse de los disparos mientras que los demás convertían el cuerpo de su compañero en una figura deforme llena de agujeros.

\- **Maldición se me acabaron las bal...** \- trataron de recargar sus armas pero Swift no les dio tiempo de reaccionar, los mato en el acto y luego sacudió su espada samurai al mismo tiempo que su mirada se relajaba, lanzo un profundo suspiro mientras enfundaba la katana ya limpia y luego sacaba un teléfono celular y lo golpeo un par de veces asegurándose que funcionara - **Grace... este sitio ya esta limpio.**

\- **Perfecto** \- respondió la joven desde la casa de los extranjeros revisando todo por el monitor y las cámaras de seguridad - **Light y Blaze están a punto de hacer lo suyo, ellos van a apoyar a Hard luego.**

\- **¿Que hago entonces?**

\- **Ve a la zona segura y asegúrate que Reloj y las portadoras lleguen sanos y salvos al limite de la zona de peligro.**

**\- De acuerdo** \- colgó el teléfono y empezó a caminar pero lo que no noto fue que a varios metros de distancia un vampiro alto lo observaba fijamente pero sus ojos no eran de reptil, eran como los de un humano normal pero emitían un leve brillo verde esmeralda.

**(...)**

En otro punto de la ciudad Light y Blaze perseguían a 3 vampiros que habían logrado escapar de uno de los puntos de reunión, el joven de piel blanca sostenía sus dos colt peacemaker mientras que Blaze cargaba un par de cuchillas planas con puntas afiladas, mientras corrían iban llamando la atención de la gente a medida que sin darse cuenta estaban cada ves mas cerca del centro.

\- **¿Como fue que se escaparon?** \- pregunto Blaze corriendo sin soltar sus cuchillas.

\- **Te juro que les dispare todo lo que pude** \- respondió Light, ambos se detuvieron en medio de una calle.

\- **Idiota, ellos son inmunes a los disparos, a menos que lo hayas convertido en una caja de agujeros no creo que haya servido para nada.**

\- **Es lo que hice con los dos primeros.**

**\- Los hemos perdido** \- dijo Blaze mirando a todas partes - **esto es malo, voy a contactar a Grace para que me de su ubicación... espera ¿que?** \- al sacar su teléfono noto que la pantalla estaba en blanco - **ES UNA TRAMPA!**

\- **YA LO SE!** \- los tres vampiros saltaron de los techos de las casas listos para caer sobre los dos extranjeros pero Light le dio una patada a Blaze para empujarlo y luego pego un salto inhumano esquivando a los vampiros y al mismo tiempo quedo completamente de cabeza a 3 metros de altura sobre estos los cuales levantaron la vista anonadados viendo como la figura del joven tapaba la luna por completo, entonces desenfundo sus dos colt peacemaker y empezó a dispararles con gran puntería dejándolos desarmados e inválidos ya que daño sus piernas y brazos al darles en puntos muy específicos - **AHORA BLAZE!**

\- **Lo se!** \- Blaze no perdió la oportunidad y corrió con las cuchillas listo para decapitarlos antes de que regeneren sus heridas - **AAAHHH!** \- estuvo a punto de matar a uno pero al ver la expresión de terror en su rostro se detuvo al instante, varios recuerdos tortuosos llegaron a su mente en un segundo dejándolo completamente inmovilizado.

\- **BLAZE!** \- antes de que pudiera darse cuenta los vampiros habían curado sus heridas y el que estaba apunto de matar ahora lo apuntaba con un arma mientras sonreía maleficamente.

\- **Estas perdid...** \- no pudo completar la frase ya que su cabeza voló al ser cortada por un sable de punta curva, Hard había llegado justo a tiempo y se encargo de los otros dos vampiros sin darles tiempo a reaccionar usando el mismo sable, luego se giro para ver a Blaze y lo tomo de la camisa con una mano levantándolo.

\- **¿QUE TE PASA? ¿TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE MORIR?** \- Blaze no respondió, aun se estaba recuperando de los recuerdos así que Hard lo soltó y guardo su sable - **esto es la guerra Resplandor Crepuscular, mas te vale que estés atento.**

\- **Hard!** \- Light bajo del techo de la casa en la que había caído y se paro en frente de los dos sonriendo - **que bueno que llegaste justo a tiempo, por cierto ¿no tenías que encargarte del centro?**

\- **¿Donde creen que estamos?** \- apunto con su brazo a la izquierda y al girarse pudieron ver como una cortina de humo negro se levantaba a la distancia.

\- **¿Llegamos al centro? Increíble corrimos mas de lo que pensaba, tu... ¿Provocaste un incendio?**

\- **Corazón Mecánico dijo que llamara la atención, ¿que llama mas la atención que un incendio?** \- en ese momento se oyó un fuerte ruido y la cantidad de humo creció en aumento - **o una explosión, da lo mismo.**

\- **¿Puedes usar magia elemental de fuego?** \- pregunto el joven del sombrero de forma curiosa - **es increíble ni siquiera Reloj sabe como manejar ese tipo de hechizos.**

\- **¿Magia elemental?...** **Digamos que si** \- dijo Hard pero Blaze se puso a su lado y noto que estaba sangrando por la nariz y que toda su chaqueta estaba manchada con sangre.

\- **Estas herido** \- dijo en voz baja.

\- **¿Ah?** \- Hard se miro la chaqueta y luego se limpio la sangre de la nariz con un pañuelo - **no es nada, solo es por el esfuerzo extra, llama a Grace y dile que la primera parte del plan ya esta completa** \- observo su reloj de bolsillo - **y por lo que veo justo a tiempo también.**

\- **De acuerdo** \- saco su celular y empezó a marcar pero no noto que desde la otra cuadra un vampiro cuyos ojos brillaban de color verde los observaba atentamente como si estuviera esperando el momento de actuar.

Pasaron unos minutos y en la mansión de Luna esta estaba en la biblioteca junto a Crysalis y un vampiro que acababa de entrar y que por el estado de humor de Luna al parecer no traía buenas noticias.

\- **¿Como que atacaron los puntos de los merodeadores?** \- pregunto Luna al vampiro de muy mal humor sin embargo Crysalis solo sonrió al escuchar eso.

\- **Se lo aseguro su majestad** \- dijo el vampiro al ser presionado contra la pared por la garra de Luna - **hemos perdido contacto con todos justo a la hora del cambio de turno, enviamos a alguien para revisar y fue eso lo que nos dijo, incluso el almacén del centro estallo en llamas.**

\- **Esos malditos de la orden pretenden hacerse los listos** \- dijo soltando al vampiro - **les vamos a demostrar quienes son los cazadores y quienes las presas, envía a todos los que tengas a la ciudad y encuentrenlos, no me importa el escándalo que hagan solo acaben con esos bastardos.**

**\- Espera un momento Luna** \- Crysalis se levanto mientras guardaba las cartas extrañas y las ponía sobre la mesa - **¿no te das cuenta? todo esta ocurriendo como tiene que ocurrir** \- se puso en frente de Luna sin borrar su sonrisa siniestra.

\- **¿Que quieres decir con eso?**

**\- Te lo dije, esto es como el ajedrez, esa reacción tuya es justo que lo que ellos quieren que hagas, según la información de los espíritus quien maneja al equipo es alguien muy inteligente** \- saco una carta en la que se veía varios engranajes ensangrentados - **demasiado diría yo, así que tenemos que responderle de la misma forma.**

\- **¿Que quieres hacer entonces?**

\- **No envíes a nadie** \- camino hasta la puerta mientras que levantaba su saco verde de un perchero y se lo ponía - **es hora de que yo vaya a la ciudad y me haga cargo personalmente de la operación, por el bien de mi plan mas te vale que no envíes a nadie** \- después de decir eso abandono la mansión caminando por los pasillos siempre sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro - **"es difícil encontrar a alguien que valga la pena para jugar una buena partida de ajedrez"** \- pensó para si misma mientras caminaba por los jardines hasta detenerse frente a la reja donde un auto la estaba esperando - **"debo admitir que estoy emocionada con este encuentro, el cargo de gobernante me ha mantenido alejada de la acción por mucho tiempo"** \- el auto se puso en marcha por la inmensa carretera - **"es hora de liberar todo el poder que e ido acumulando desde que obtuve este poder hace 300 años, es hora de ir a la ofensiva."**

**(...)**

Finalmente llegaron las 8 y cayó la noche, Cybrian Spear junto con Twilight, Applejack y Sunset Shimmer estaban a pocas cuadras de la secundaria de Canterlot esperando el momento de ir al limite entre las dos zonas establecidas.

\- **Es hora** \- dijo Cybrian mirando su reloj de bolsillo y caminando rumbo al centro pero del techo de una de las casas una sombra saltó y cayo sobre él noqueandolo al instante.

\- **HEY!... ¿QUIEN ERES?** \- dijo Applejack sacándose el sombrero y poniéndose en guardia pero cuando la misteriosa persona dio un paso al frente saliendo de la oscuridad todas se sorprendieron al ver su rostro de nuevo.

\- **¿Flash Sentry?** \- dijo Twilight bajando la guardia al mismo tiempo que las demás - **¿que haces aquí?**

\- **No tengo tiempo para explicárselos** \- el joven de cabello azul apunto con su brazo detrás de ellas y se horrorizaron al ver que a lo lejos venían cuatro vampiros caminando de forma amenazante con las manos metidas en los bolsillos directo hacia ellas.

\- **¿Como es esto posible?** \- dijo Sunset asustada - **se suponía que Grace nos mantendría cubiertos.**

\- **Eso les pasa por confiar en este tipo** \- dijo Flash en tono serio pero al mirar a Sunset a los ojos ella también pudo notar un ligero brillo verde en estos sin embargo considerando la situación no le dio importancia - **tenemos que salir de aquí ahora** \- los cuatro empezaron a correr pero Sunset se detuvo mirando el cuerpo de Reloj.

\- **No podemos dejarlo aquí.**

**\- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?** \- Flash la observo seriamente y un tanto molesto, algo completamente impropio de él - **EL ESTA DE SU LADO, planeaba entregarlas.**

\- **Eso es imposible** \- dijo Twilight - **¿estas completamente seguro?**

**\- Twilight ¿acaso hay prueba mas grande que eso?** \- señalo a los cuatro vampiros que se acercaban lentamente, cosa que también era extraña - **tenemos que irnos ¡ahora!** \- los cuatro empezaron a correr dejando el cuerpo inconsciente de Reloj.

Mientras tanto en casa de los extranjeros Grace estaba a punto de volverse loca al monitorear cada anomalía en la computadora mientras trataba de comunicarse con alguien.

\- **Esto no puede ser posible** \- dijo viendo el cuerpo de Cybrian Spear tirado mientras que Flash corría con las portadoras - **¿quien es él? ¿por que ataco a Reloj?** \- luego vio su celular y noto que le era imposible comunicarse con Swift - **¿por que no me puedo comunicar con Swift? se supone que había exterminado a todos los vampiros** \- lo ubico en la pantalla y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que estaba rodeado por tres vampiros altos pero lo mas raro de todo es que al parecer estaba hablando con ellos de lo mas normal - **¿QUE?** \- le empezaba a doler la cabeza por las anomalías - **¿que se supone que esta pasando aquí?** \- volvió a cambiar la imagen para enfocar a Light, Blaze y Hard y noto que en medio de los tres había un vampiro y también hablaban con él sin preocupación alguna - **esto no tienen ningún sentido... un momento** \- cambio a la cámara de seguridad que enfocaba la secundaria de Canterlot y vio que en el techo de esta estaba parada una mujer de piel oscura y cabello verde esmeralda cruzada de brazos mientras observaba a Flash Sentry y las portadoras alejarse sin que nadie en realidad las estuviera siguiendo - **¿acaso ella no es?** \- hizo un acercamiento y luego abrió los ojos como platos - **CRYSALIS!... eso solo puede significar una cosa** \- repaso las imágenes de los misteriosos vampiros que hablaban con Swift y el que interactuaba con los demás extranjeros como si fuera un conocido suyo - **como se me olvido ese detalle, ella usa brujería... magia de proyección de ilusiones** **y control mental** \- entrecerró los ojos molesta - **magia changeling -** en la imagen proyectada por las cámaras se veía como tanto los vampiros que acompañaban a Swift como el que iba con los demás empezaban a moverse caminando en grupos.

**Tema de cierre: Safe and Soud - Taylor Swift (sub español)**  
/watch?v=_CxynCsVh-k


	47. La amenaza cambiante

**"En tiempos de guerra uno solo puede tirar todo aquello en lo que se apoya y mantenerse alerta, el enemigo puede venir por cualquier lado y tomar cualquier forma, distinguir entre amigos y enemigos suele convertirse en el trabajo mas difícil e importante de todos."**

**45\. La amenaza cambiante.**

Eran pasadas las 8 de la noche en el mundo humano, la situación era critica e inesperada, al menos para Grace que era la única testigo de las anomalías que se presentaban en la operación que habían elaborado, habían pasado ya varios minutos desde la destrucción de los puntos de concentración de los vampiros merodeadores, las autoridades ya habían llegado haciendo preguntas claro que para ese momento los extranjeros ya habían abandonado el campo de batalla pero muchas cosas no iban de acuerdo al plan, el resto de los vampiros no había aparecido, no habían enviado refuerzos, lo otro era que el equipo de Light, Hard y Blaze caminaba tranquilamente por el limite entre la zona segura y la de peligro buscando a las portadoras pero no las encontraban en ningún lugar, sin embargo eso no era lo mas raro, Swift iba con ellos, pero eso no era lo que Grace veía desde el monitor, era un vampiro quien a través del poder de Crysalis había cambiado su apariencia por la de Swift aunque solo ellos podían verlo así, lo mismo le pasaba al verdadero Swift pero su situación era mucho mas delicada, estaba rodeado por tres vampiros que se hacían pasar por Light, Blaze y Hard.

Los dos equipos caminaban rumbo al limite pero en dos sectores completamente alejados para no encontrarse, mientras tanto Twilight, Applejack y Sunset corrían junto con Flash huyendo de un grupo de vampiros que también resultaron ser una ilusión de Crysalis quien se mantenía cerca de Flash todo el tiempo, dejando a Cybrian Spear inconsciente con la excusa de que era un traidor, mientras tanto Grace trataba de pensar en una solución viendo a los tres grupos desde su posición en la casa de los extranjeros.

\- **Esto se fue al diablo** \- dijo mirando nerviosa como los vampiros que acorralaban a los dos equipos hablaban con ellos sin poder entender nada de lo que decían - **no puedo comunicarme con ninguno de ellos los vampiros deben estar bloqueando la señal** \- luego cambio la imagen y observo a las portadoras junto con Flash Sentry detenerse frente a un local, Crysalis los seguía de cerca de una forma que Grace no entendía ya que simplemente aparecía sobre el techo de alguna de las casas siempre sonriendo de forma siniestra - **¿que se trae esa bruja? hasta ahora no sabemos exactamente de que es capaz, ¿que estarán hablando ellos cuatro ahora mismo?**

Twilight y Sunset respiraban agitamente mientras que Applejack y Flash Sentry miraban a todas partes asegurándose que los vampiros no las estuvieran siguiendo.

\- **Parece que los perdimos** \- dijo Applejack poniéndose el sombrero de vuelta.

\- **Y tu** \- dijo Sunset señalando a Flash - **¿DONDE ESTUVISTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO?** \- pregunto levantando la voz.

\- **Es difícil de explicar** \- contesto el joven de cabello azul seriamente - **les juro que les contare todo pero ahora tienen que escucharme y confiar en mi** \- miro a Twilight a los ojos - **¿lo harán cierto?**

\- **Claro** \- respondió la joven sin darse cuenta que sobre ellos cuatro parada en el techo del local estaba Crysalis sonriendo cual titiritero maneja a sus marionetas, ya que Flash claramente seguía bajo su control.

\- **Eso es princesa** \- dijo la mujer de cabello verde esmeralda desde su posición segura - **confía en tu amigo.**

\- **¿Que es lo que esta pasando entonces?** \- pregunto Sunset bajando el tono.

\- **Ese tipo gris siempre fue un traidor** \- continuo Flash - **planeaba entregarlas es por eso que su plan fallo desde el principio, no va a haber ningún enfrentamiento, los vampiros no van a pedir refuerzos ahora solo nos queda huir de los que quedan a un lugar seguro** \- miro a todas una por una hasta llegar a Twilight - **¿conocen algún lugar?**

\- **Claro que si** \- contesto la portadora de la magia - **tenemos que ir a la casa de los extranjeros y avisarle a Grace, ella sabrá que hacer.**

**\- Perfecto, ¿saben como llegar?**

**\- Yo me conozco el camino de memoria** \- dijo Sunset - **siempre pensé que ese tipo raro se llevaba algo entre manos.**

\- **Tenemos que darnos prisa, vamos de una buena ves** \- los cuatro empezaron a correr bajo la mirada de Crysalis quien sonreía triunfante por que su plan este funcionando a la perfección.

**(...)**

El equipo de Light, Hard y Blaze caminaban por el centro junto al impostor que se hacía pasar por Swift, llevaban varios minutos esperando la llegada de los refuerzos e incluso las autoridades ya se empezaban a retirar lo que dificultaría el hecho de un posible enfrentamiento.

\- **Algo anda mal** \- dijo Blaze mirando las patrullas irse y dejar a los bomberos atendiendo el incendio - **los refuerzos no han llegado.**

\- **¿Creen que se dieron cuenta de la sorpresa?** \- dijo Hard llevándose una mano a la barbilla - **no tiene mucho sentido.**

\- **Tranquilo Blaze seguramente solo están esperando el momento adecuado** \- respondió el vampiro que se hacía pasar por Swift cosa que llamo la atención de Light.

\- **Un momento** \- el joven de piel blanca se ajusto el sombrero y entrecerró los ojos mirando muy de cerca al samurai.

\- **Oye... ¿que te pasa?** \- pregunto extrañado por la conducta del joven de piel blanca y ojos amarillos.

\- **¿Acabas de hablar con Blaze?... ¿amistosamente?**

**\- ¿Cual es el jodido problema?** \- respondió tratando de sonar autoritario - **estamos en el mismo equipo ¿no? ¿hay algún problema con eso?**

**\- Se supone que estaba enojado con él por haber matado a tus padres en el pasado** \- respondió Hard tranquilamente mientras encendía un cigarro.

\- **Tal ves fue así pero el pasado es pasado ¿no?** \- dijo Swift - **ahora tenemos cosas mas importantes por las que preocuparnos.**

\- **Viejo** \- Light sonrió emocionado - **eso fue hermoso... pero** \- cerro los ojos y empezó a olfatear a Swift tratando se poner mucha atención, luego los abrió mirándolo seriamente y se alejo desenfundando su colt peacemaker mientras le apuntaba - **el verdadero Swift no perdona tan fácilmente, ¡Y DEFINITIVAMENTE NO USA PERFUME DE MUJER!** \- sin pensarlo dos veces y para sorpresa de sus compañeros vació todo el cartucho de su colt en el cuerpo del samurai hasta que se quedo sin balas.

\- **LIGHT! POR UN DEMONIO** \- Blaze lo tomo del saco mientras que Hard miraba el cuerpo de Swift muy atento - **¿QUE HAS HECHO?**

**\- Si yo fuera tu no bajaría la guardia** \- dijo el hombre de piel rojo claro entrecerrando los ojos y empuñando su sable al ver como el cuerpo de Swift se levantaba con un poco de dificultad - **este hombre no es Swift** \- el falso samurai esbozo una siniestra sonrisa mientras que se levantaba por completo - **¡ES UN IMPOSTOR!**

\- **Parece que se conocen muy bien, que interesante** \- los ojos del samurai brillaron de un color verde tan potente que los cegó por unos segundos, cuando se recuperaron el vampiro ya en su forma original estaba saltando por los techos de las casas.

\- **Esta huyendo** \- Blaze intento teletransportarse puesto que sus mecanismos ya funcionaban perfectamente pero Hard lo detuvo.

\- **Ni si quiera lo intentes, esto es una emboscada, definitivamente no estaba dentro de los planes de Corazón Mecánico el hecho de que nos atacaran con ilusiones, tenemos que avisarle a Grace** \- saco su celular y empezó a marcar, a los pocos segundos respondió la joven muy nerviosa.

\- **HARD! Gracias a Dios que se pueden comunicar, tienen que ir a ayudar a Swift ¡ahora!**

**\- ¿Que pasa con él?**

**\- Esta rodeado por tres vampiros pero por supuesto que no lo sabe, él cree que son ustedes** \- frente al monitor Grace observaba como Swift caminaba al lado de los vampiros quienes todavía no habían entrado a la ofensiva - **no se que es lo que planean pero tienen que ser muy cuidadosos, te enviare sus coordenadas ahora mismo.**

**\- De acuerdo ¿tienes idea de quien esta detrás de esto?**

**\- Es Crysalis, Reloj esta fuera de combate y un joven de cabello raro se fue con las portadoras, no tengo idea de quien es pero al parecer lo conocen muy bien, tienen que separarse, Light y Blaze irán por Reloj y tu ayuda a Swift lo mas rápido posible, luego vayan a buscar a las portadoras.**

**\- De acuerdo** \- colgó el teléfono y recibió las coordenadas, se giro a sus compañeros viéndolos seriamente - **escuchen equipo, el plan de Reloj se fue al demonio, este es el nuevo plan.**

Cerca al centro Swift continuaba caminando junto a los impostores sin ningún problema hasta que empezó a impacientarse por el retraso en la llegada de los refuerzos.

\- **Esto ya no tiene sentido, el incendio ya fue controlado, las autoridades ya se fueron, aquí no va a haber ningún enfrentamiento tenemos que volver.**

**\- De acuerdo** \- dijo el vampiro que se hacía pasar por Light - **ya que estas tan impaciente** \- saco una cuchilla e intento atacarlo pero los reflejos del samurai fueron mas rápidos y pudo esquivarlo a tiempo.

\- **QUE DIABLOS TE PASA!** \- le aplico una llave lanzandolo contra un muro pero fue atrapado por los otros dos quedando inmovilizado - **¿QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?**

\- **Sorpresa** \- al igual que el anterior los ojos de los dos vampiros que lo sujetaban brillaron fuertemente de color verde y volvieron a sus formas originales.

\- **No es posible.**

**\- ¿Que hacemos con él? ¿lo matamos?**

**\- Crysalis tiene planes para este, dijo que lo mantengamos inmovilizado hasta que de la señal** \- dijo el ultimo vampiro que aun mantenía la apariencia de Light.

\- **¿Cual señal?** \- entonces la cabeza de uno de los vampiros que sostenía a Swift voló al ser rebanada por un sable de punta curva.

\- **Esa señal** \- dijo el otro vampiro sonriendo incluso al ver a su compañero decapitado por Hard quien acababa de llegar justo a tiempo - **supongo que es hora de retirarnos.**

\- **No crean que...** \- Swift no pudo terminar la frase ya que los ojos del vampiro que se hacía pasar por Light brillaron fuertemente cegándolos y cuando recuperaron la visión los dos habían escapado dejando el cuerpo de su compañero - **malditos.**

\- **Mantente alerta Ojos Rápidos** \- dijo Hard mirando a todas partes - **algo raro esta pasando aquí y ni Grace sabe como manejarlo.**

\- **¿Y que hay de Cybrian? El plan es suyo después de todo.**

**\- Esta inconsciente, Light y Blaze fueron por él, nosotros tenemos que movernos a otro punto** \- reviso su teléfono y abrió los ojos como platos.

\- **¿Que pasa?**

**\- Las portadoras y ese joven... van a nuestra casa** \- le mostró el celular y se sorprendió al ver que efectivamente el blanco se movía rumbo a su hogar, sin pensarlo dos veces y sin decir nada los dos se lanzaron a correr para alcanzarlos antes de que delaten su ubicación.

**(...)**

Light y Blaze encontraron el cuerpo de Cybrian Spear y trataron de despertarlo, el joven de piel gris recobro la consciencia poco a poco sintiéndose bastante desorientado.

\- **¿Que ocurrió?** \- pregunto sobándose la cabeza.

\- **Lamento decirte que tu plan se fue al demonio** \- respondió Blaze ayudándolo a levantarse - **algo extraño esta pasando y no sabemos que...**

**\- Cierra la boca y pasame con Espíritu Llameante ahora** \- dijo de forma cortante, Blaze saco su teléfono y lo comunico con él lo mas rápido que pudo, apenas contesto tomo el teléfono.

\- **Hola** \- respondió la joven del otro lado de la linea.

\- **Se objetiva y dame un resumen de todo lo que ha pasado, se rápida.**

**\- Crysalis a entrado en acción, uso ilusiones para convertir a los vampiros en copias de los demás por suerte ya se los sacaron de encima pero aun hay un problema pendiente, un joven de cabello azul te noqueo y huyo con las portadoras, aparentemente confían mucho en él y están en camino a nuestra posición.**

**\- Flash Sentry** \- dijo Cybrian entrecerrando los ojos - **debe de estar bajo el control mental de Crysalis, no importa el método deténganlo como sea, aun si tienen que matarlo no deben de saber nuestra posición por nada en el mundo o estaremos perdidos.**

**\- Swift y Hard fueron por él, pero dudo que lleguen a tiempo, están muy cerca.**

**\- Maldición** \- Reloj corto el teléfono y se llevo ambas manos a la cara en señal de cansancio - **se supone que tendría que estar en su maldito país, esa bruja de Crysalis lo planeo todo incluso antes que yo, tenemos que ser mas listos que ella, tiene que haber alguna forma de sabotear su plan de la misma forma que ella lo hizo con el nuestro** \- cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse - **veamos, primero tenemos que intuir cual es el próximo paso en su estrategia, lo poco que sabemos de ella es que puede usar ilusiones y también sabemos que sabe cada uno de nuestros movimientos por intuición o lo que sea que haga** \- se sentó cruzado de brazos siendo observado por sus dos compañeros - **¿que es lo que ella espera de nosotros? vamos piensa... piensa** \- se quedo en silencio por varios segundos y luego abrió los ojos y tomo su celular rápidamente poniéndose de pie - **¡Espíritu Llameante! dile a Ojos Rápidos y a Voz del Fuego que no interfieran en el camino de Flash Sentry pero que los sigan de cerca.**

**\- ¿Estas seguro?** \- respondió la joven desde su posición.

\- **Solo haslo y que les quede bien claro que por nada en el mundo deben de mostrarse, quiero que rastrees a Crysalis todo el tiempo, no la vayas a perder de vista.**

\- **De acuerdo.**

Swift y Hard estaban cerca de la posición de Flash y las portadoras pero justo en ese momento sonó su teléfono.

\- **¿Grace? estamos cerca de... ¿que quieres decir con que no nos entrometamos?** \- Hard vio a Swift hablar por teléfono extrañado - **¿otro plan de Reloj? ¿ya te olvidaste lo que paso con el ultimo?... de acuerdo los seguiremos de cerca** \- colgó el celular y vio a Hard.

\- **¿Que te dijo?**

\- **Un nuevo plan de Corazón Mecánico, no debemos detenerlos pero tenemos que seguirlos de cerca y no mostrarnos por nada en el mundo.**

**\- Espero que esta ves sepa lo que hace.**

Flash Sentry junto con Twilight, Sunset Shimmer y Applejack finalmente llegaron a la casa de los extranjeros, se detuvieron respirando agitadamente por la carrera a excepción de Flash que parecía no haber corrido nada, sin embargo las estaba mirando de una forma tan fría que llamó la atención de Twilight.

\- **Aquí estamos** \- dijo la joven portadora de la magia recuperando el aire - **Flash... ¿estas bien?**

\- **¿Esta es la base de los agentes de la orden?** \- pregunto fríamente.

\- **Si pero... ¿como sabes que pertenecen a una orden?** \- Flash Sentry saco una pistola Glock detrás de su pantalón y le apunto a la frente, Twilight se quedo muda al igual que Sunset pero Applejack se inquieto al instante.

\- **¿Que diablos crees que estas haciendo?**

\- **Mas les vale cerrar la boca** \- se acerco manteniendo el arma en la frente de Twilight, su voz sonaba extraña como si fuera la voz de un hombre y una mujer mezcladas - **o su amiga muere.**

\- **¿De que hablas?** \- Sunset trato de razonar con él - **también es tu amiga, peor aun, es mucho mas que eso ¿no nos recuerdas acaso?**

**\- Su amiguito esta bajo mi control** \- esta ves su voz era completamente femenina y Twilight pudo reconocerla de inmediato - **es mi marioneta.**

**\- No puede ser** \- sus pupilas se achicaron al mismo tiempo que empezaba a sudar de temor - **no ella** \- observo la mirada perdida del joven e inmediatamente los recuerdos de la invasión a la boda real de su hermano Shining Armor vinieron a su mente, era la misma mirada que tenía su hermano al ser controlado por la reina changeling - **Crysalis.**

**\- Gracias por llevarme a la guarida de estos insectos de la orden, Luna va a estar muy satisfecha con la información y tu vas a volver a la misma prisión putrefacta de la que te sacaron** \- la mirada de terror de todas no se hizo esperar - **no nos conviene matarlas ya que alguien mas puede tomar su lugar, pero les aseguro que lo que les quede de vida será muy doloroso.**

**\- ¡SWIFT NO!** \- se oyó la voz de Hard gritar y lo ultimo que pudieron ver fue una ráfaga oscura pasar al lado de Flash y rebanar su arma por la mitad con su katana, luego sin darle tiempo de sorprenderse lo tiro al piso y puso la espada en su cuello mientras lo veía con una mirada endemoniada - **ESTAS ARRUINANDO EL PLAN!**

\- **MALDITO!** \- Swift levanto la espada listo para decapitar a Flash - **¿COMO TE ATREVES? ¡TE VOY A MATAR!**

\- **NO LO HAGAS!** \- grito Twilight justo en el momento que Swift bajo la espada, la cual se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la frente de Flash - **es nuestro amigo, por favor no le hagas daño esta bajo el control de una bruja** \- a Swift le temblaban las manos y se contenía de bajar la katana para partir en dos la cabeza de Flash.

Encima de la casa de los extranjeros Crysalis veía todo sonriendo.

\- **Tal como lo pensé** \- dijo la mujer de ojos verdes observando a Flash y a Swift al mismo tiempo mientras su mirada brillaba - **esos dos tienen un perfil emocional idéntico, peor aun es como si fueran casi la misma persona JAJAJA! que patéticos** \- levanto su mano apuntando a Flash y la hizo brillar - **en ese caso es la oportunidad perfecta para un trasplante** \- los ojos de Flash brillaron de la misma forma que lo habían hecho los ojos de los vampiros al abandonar el poder de Crysalis.

\- **¿Que es eso?** \- pregunto Hard al ver la potente luz que salía de los ojos de Flash cegando a todos por un instante - **SWIFT!** \- cuando recupero la visión corrió para ver a su compañero pero lo único que vio fue el cuerpo inconsciente de Flash tirado en el piso y a Swift parado frente a él con la mirada baja - **oye ¿estas bien?** \- cuando el samurai levanto los ojos estos brillaban en un verde opaco y levanto la espada apuntando a Hard - **no puede ser.**

\- **JAJAJA** \- Crysalis se reía desde su posición sin que nadie supiera de su presencia hasta ahora - **finalmente tengo el control del guerrero mas poderoso JAJAJA! ahora solo tengo que usarlo para matar a todos sus compañeros, este plan salio mejor de lo que esperaba, pero todavía tengo cosas que hacer** \- se convirtió en una sombra y atravesó el techo de la casa para caer dentro de esta en el segundo piso, empezó a caminar por los pasillos - **por lo que dijo ese tal Gotick Black aquí hay una fuente de información con todos los datos sobre la supuesta orden, un maletín negro en teoría** \- entro en la habitación de Cybrian Spear y puso su atención en un maletín negro que estaba sobre su escritorio - **lotería** \- dijo sonriendo de forma triunfante pero apenas quiso tocar el maletín vio como sus manos se quemaban - **¿que es esto?** \- trato de sacudirlas para apagarlas pero el fuego no cesaba - **¿acaso es magia?** \- intento canalizar su energía pero nada servía y el dolor empezaba a evitar que se concentrara - **no... ES UNA ILUSIÓN!** \- choco ambas manos y el fuego de estas se apago, no tenía ninguna quemadura - **¿QUIEN ESTA AQUÍ?** \- pregunto de forma autoritaria.

\- **¿Acaso creíste que eras la única experta en magia ilusionista?** \- una voz femenina se escucho desde las paredes.

\- **Seas quien seas parece que no tienes idea de con quien te estas metiendo.**

**\- ¿En serio? Si yo fuera tu levantaría la guardia** \- una cortina de fuego se formo en medio de la habitación y en medio de esta apareció Grace sosteniendo su mecanismo de la armonía mirándola de forma desafiante - **soy Espíritu Llameante, miembro del sector de inteligencia de la orden de los cuentistas, y estas en nuestro territorio.**

\- **Interesante** \- dijo Crysalis recuperando la sonrisa - **así que tu especialidad también son las ilusiones** \- se cruzo de brazos - **en ese caso muéstrame lo que tienes.**

**\- Tu lo pediste bruja** \- apretó el botón del reloj de bolsillo y nuevamente se convirtió en una ráfaga de fuego desapareciendo de la habitación.

\- **¿Lo mejor que puedes hacer es desaparecer?** \- un cuchillo salio volando desde una esquina de la habitación pero Crysalis lo atrapo con su mano sin ningún problema y luego chasqueo sus dedos y de la misma esquina que había salido el arma una figura humana empezó a formarse detrás de una cortina de fuego - **estas usando hechizos muy básicos, ¿acaso tienes poca energía?**

\- **Tengo un limite** \- miro las manecillas de su mecanismo y noto que aun tenía bastante energía - **pero puedo arriesgarme contigo** \- volvió a apretar el botón y esta ves sus ojos se prendieron en llamas y la miro fijamente al mismo tiempo que los sentidos de Crysalis empezaban a fallar.

\- **Así que esta ves si vas en serio** \- los ojos de Crysalis también brillaron y recupero sus sentidos empezando una batalla mental - **pero desgraciadamente niña** \- las dos se retaban con la mirada sin embargo Grace parecía ceder al poder de Crysalis y esta ves eran sus sentidos los que perdían orientación - **la fuente de energía que yo uso, es prácticamente ilimitada** \- finalmente la joven de piel rojo claro quedo ciega y Crysalis aprovecho para lanzar el cuchillo a su pecho dejándola recostada contra la pared - **eso fue muy fácil.**

\- **Tal ves tengas mucha energía pero eres una tonta** \- el cuerpo que estaba tirado en el piso se convirtió en cenizas y cuando Crysalis vio el escritorio el maletín negro ya no estaba.

\- **¿QUE?!** \- empezó a revisar por toda la habitación y no había nadie - **¡maldita mocosa!** \- se convirtió nuevamente en sombra y se elevo hasta el techo.

Grace había logrado escapar a la azotea con el maletín negro que contenía información de todos los miembros de la orden, estuvo a punto de saltar pero al ver por el borde se abrió los ojos como platos al ver como Hard y Swift peleaban como bestias chocando sus espadas sin explicación alguna.

\- **¡REACCIONA OJOS RÁPIDOS!** \- dijo Hard chocando su sable con la katana del joven de cabello castaño y mirada perdida - **mira lo que estas haciendo, mira a las portadoras** \- Sunset y Applejack veían impotentes el combate ya que no podían hacer nada, los dos guerreros estaban en otro nivel, mientras que Twilight se había quedado de rodillas al estar presenciando de nuevo el ataque de un viejo enemigo pero esta ves en su versión mas cruel ya que todo lo que pasaba a ese mundo era diez veces mas cruel que en el suyo - **eso es lo que tanto querías proteger ¿lo recuerdas?** \- Swift no respondía - **tu misión es protegerlas.. y no lo estas haciendo** \- se separaron y volvieron a la danza de espadas, Hard estaba empezando a tener problemas para evitar los ataques de Swift, después de todo el samurai llevaba 30 años de entrenamiento en el arte de la espada y Hard solo 10 años sumado al hecho de que su especialidad era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, le hizo un corte en la pierna logrando que pierda el equilibrio y luego se separo limpiando la sangre de su espada - **diablos** \- dijo Hard mirando su pierna - **tengo que quitarle esa espada como sea.**

\- **Hard!** \- grito Sunset desde su posición - **deja de intentar razonar con él, no hay forma de detener el control de Crysalis, tienes que pelear con todas tus fuerzas.**

**\- Ese es el problema Sunset** \- respondió el hombre apoyándose sobre su sable de punta curva - **si yo lo deseara muerto, él simplemente moriría, pero ese no es mi objetivo** \- levanto la espada y lo apunto con el filo - **Swift, juro que haré todo lo posible para sacarte de ahí pero la misión es mas importante, si me pones las cosas difíciles no tendré alternativa mas que eliminarte** \- los dos volvieron a chocar sus armas.

Grace observaba a sus compañeros pelear con gran tristeza, se había dado cuenta de que no había escapatoria, la única forma de detener esa pesadilla era derrotando a Crysalis.

\- **Buen espectáculo ¿no lo crees niña?** \- se volteo solo para encontrarse con la bruja parada a pocos metros de distancia mientras mantenía la misma sonrisa - **anda, huye con las portadoras y tu preciado maletín** \- Grace la observo asustada ya que no podía decidirse - **deja que esos dos se maten, después de todo tu trabajo es mas importante ¿no es así?** \- Crysalis disfrutaba con la indecisión de la joven mientras que Swift cada ves le hacía las cosas mas difíciles a Hard en el combate.

\- **No voy a huir** \- tiro el maletín a un lado y dio un par de pasos al frente con la mirada decidida - **te voy a derrotar, aquí y ahora** \- saco su mecanismo de la armonía y observo la manecilla que marcaba la energía, le quedaba solo la mitad.

\- **Me imaginaba que ibas a decir algo como eso, así que adelante, tienes poco tiempo** \- Crysalis volvió a hacer brillar sus ojos provocando que Grace caiga en una ilusión de cadenas, estaba completamente inmovilizada pero uso su mecanismo de la armonía para liberarse de la ilusión al mismo tiempo que se convertía en fuego de nuevo y desaparecía de la vista de la bruja - **otra ves con tus trucos infantiles, yo se perfectamente donde estas** \- se convirtió en sombra y envistió a la joven para luego tomarla del cuello y levantarla en peso completo - **así que no puedes hacer magia sin usar ese pequeño artefacto, que lastima, déjame demostrarte lo que puedo hacer yo** \- acerco su rostro al suyo y abrió su boca mientras hacía brillar sus ojos, un aura roja salio de la boca de Grace y se introdujo dentro de Crysalis, luego la lanzo contra el muro y la joven noto que había perdido todas sus energías - **nunca tuviste oportunidad contra mi, solo estaba jugando contigo.**

\- **No puede ser** \- un hilo de sangre bajo por la boca de Grace mientras trataba de levantarse, ese golpe la había dejado completamente fuera de combate - **"no puedo perder"** \- pensó para si misma escuchando los gritos de guerra de Hard quien continuaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por inmovilizar a Swift - **"así que esto se siente estar en el campo de batalla y rozar la muerte... esto es lo que todos mis viejos compañeros han sentido cada ves que empieza una misión, es lo que Light siente cada ves que va a pelear, sin embargo, ese idiota no deja de sonreír y tratar de hacer sonreír a los demás, nunca se rinde"** \- apretó con fuerza su mecanismo de la armonía.

\- **Supongo que es hora de retirarme** \- Crysalis tomo el maletín y luego le dio una ultima mirada triunfante a los dos combatientes que se enfrentaban abajo sintiéndose grande por haber logrado su objetivo.

\- **¿A donde crees que vas?** \- Grace logro levantarse apoyada contra la pared y apretaba su mecanismo con fuerza - **aun no he terminado.**

\- **¿Que mas tienes que dar? Estas exhausta mientras que yo mantengo toda mi energía, muy pronto tu reloj de juguete dejara de funcionar también, no me hagas reír.**

**\- Dije que te iba a derrotar y pienso hacerlo... aunque me cueste la vida.**

_**CRASH!**_

Para sorpresa de Crysalis la joven rompió su mecanismo de la armonía estrellándolo contra la pared, las piezas volaron por todas partes y las manecillas quedaron a los pies de la bruja que entrecerró los ojos extrañada por la acción de Grace, sin embargo entre lo que quedaba del artefacto la joven extranjera saco una pequeña gema de color azul que brillaba débilmente.

\- **¿Que es eso?** \- se pregunto Crysalis viendo como Grace observaba la joya dudando - **se parece mucho a las replicas de los elementos de la armonía que hizo Frank Sutler... ¿acaso es posible?**

**\- Acertaste bruja, esto es lo que hace funcionar los mecanismos de la armonía, son solo replicas baratas de los elementos originales por lo tanto su energía no es ilimitada pero este mineral permite hacer magia en cualquier lugar a quien sea si posee los conocimientos necesarios.**

**\- ¿Y que piensas hacer con esa piedra inútil ahora?**

**\- Voy a vencerte** \- sostuvo la joya con una mano y se la llevo a la boca, Crysalis se mostró muy sorprendida por el hecho de que se haya comido la replica del elemento pero luego se lo tomo como una gracia sin embargo su sonrisa se borro al ver como el cuerpo de Grace empezaba a soltar una energía extraña mientras que ella se ponía de rodillas haciendo gestos de dolor - **"voy a usar mi fuerza vital para reemplazar el limite de energía del elemento"** \- sus brazos y piernas empezaban a arder en llamas provocando que Crysalis retrocediera asustada, eran llamas reales - **"solo tendré 5 minutos, luego quedare completamente fuera de combate y lo mas probable es que no vuelva a combatir nunca mas"** \- empezó a atravesar un extraño proceso de metamorfosis - **"vamos, solo un poco mas"** \- le crecieron un par de orejas de poni en la cabeza y una cola del mismo color que su cabello - **"dame alas"** \- una par de alas se formaron en su espalda de un tono rojo mucho mas oscuro que el de su cuerpo, finalmente la transformación culmino con un gran destello de luz que llamo la atención tanto de Crysalis como de las portadoras que estaba abajo viendo pelear a los dos espadachines.

\- **¿Que fue eso?** \- pregunto Sunset levantando la vista, en ese momento noto la presencia de Crysalis arrinconada contra el borde de la azotea con una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

\- **No puede ser, ¿que significa esto?** \- dijo Crysalis viendo la nube de humo que estaba enfrente suyo disiparse poco a poco, Swift había dejado de pelear y se quedo parado como una estatua mientras que Hard trataba de recuperar el aliento y también se fijo en lo que había pasado arriba.

\- **Imposible** \- dijo Hard apoyándose sobre la punta de su espada - **¿acaso piensa morirse? GRACE!** \- no hubo respuesta, ni siquiera Crysalis había prestado atención a lo que pasaba abajo.

\- **Hard ¿que ocurrió?** \- pregunto Applejack.

\- **Ella... se ha "transfigurado".**

**(...)**

Desde la ventana de un departamento ubicado en un piso muy elevado de un edificio de la ciudad se podía ver a un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro desalborotado moviendo varias cosas, Eighth Soul se preparaba para largarse de esa ciudad y trataba de juntar todo aquello que consideraba útil, estaba cargando unas cajas hasta que desde una habitación oscura con la puerta entreabierta vio salir un pequeño resplandor que llamó su atención.

**\- "¿Que pasa con el oráculo?" -** se pregunto a si mismo mientras caminaba hasta el cuarto oscuro en el cual solo había un televisor antiguo sobre una silla emitiendo estática, se acerco para verlo de cerca y la imagen cambio por una fotografía del rostro de Grace con su nombre de placa escrito debajo como si fuera una identificación **\- Espíritu Llameante... ya veo -** la imagen empezó a titilar de un color rojo oscuro que se prendía y apagaba constantemente, Eighth Soul solo se sentó en el piso apoyado sobre la pared y bajo la mirada llevándose una mano a la cara **\- su vida se esta apagando -** entrecerró los ojos **\- están empezando a caer, yo también tengo que darme prisa.**

**(...)**

La nube de humo finalmente se disipo por completo, en medio de la azotea un par de alas rojas se abrían en toda su envergadura, una figura humanoide alada se levantaba imponente caminando lentamente al frente de su atacante, Grace quien en un acto desesperado ingirió la replica de los elementos que mantenía el funcionamiento de su mecanismo de la armonía, ahora se había transfigurado adoptando una apariencia similar a la que poseían las portadoras de los elementos auténticos cuando estaban bajo su influencia, se veía exactamente igual pero sobre su cabeza habían crecido dos orejas de poni y una cola del mismo color rubio que su cabello se movía con elegancia a cada paso que daba, finalmente sus dos alas se agitaban con delicadeza dejando caer algunas plumas que eran llevadas por el viento en distintas direcciones, una de ellas cayo sobre las manos de Twilight quien la observo con una mezcla de confusión y preocupación al no saber de donde provenía. Crysalis no salía de su asombro ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, Grace dio un paso mas pero al hacerlo escupió un poco de sangre al lado.

\- **Solo 5 minutos** \- dijo en voz baja limpiándose la sangre mientras observaba a Crysalis de forma desafiante.

.

.

.

**Tema de cierre: Safe and Soud - Taylor Swift (sub español)**  
/watch?v=_CxynCsVh-k


	48. Pasado imperdonable

**"¿Por que habría de ser triste la muerte? La muerte resulta triste para aquellos que siguen con vida porque aquel que ha muerto ya no puede sentir mas nada, por lo tanto aquel que ha dejado de sentir... esta muerto."**

**46\. Pasado imperdonable.**

La noche seguía su curso en el mundo humano, dos hombres caminaban por el desierto hasta detenerse frente a una estructura derrumbada, finalmente después de varios meses de viaje el Aprendiz de Cuentista y el Observador habían llegado a su destino.

\- **No puedo creerlo** \- dijo el Observador de piel azul claro sorprendido al ver la estructura que tenía en frente.

\- **Hemos llegado** \- contesto el ex príncipe Caelus adentrándose en las ruinas de su antiguo reino, ya casi no quedaba nada en pie, solo muros sueltos enterrados y alguna que otra estructura que se mantenía incompleta, incluso la tierra parecía haberse abierto en varias zonas sin embargo al fondo de todo aun se podía apreciar un castillo partido a la mitad por el desgaste del tiempo pero mantenía el aire de grandeza que alguna ves tuvo en sus días de gloria, hace mas de mil años.

\- **¿Como es que aun existe este lugar? Creí que no había quedado nada de nada.**

**\- Me encargue de que se mantenga oculto.**

\- **Espera** \- el Observador se detuvo - **¿eso quiere decir que ya has estado aquí antes?** \- Caelus se quedo en silencio por unos segundos y luego lo miro seriamente.

\- **Es hora de contarte la parte final de la historia, lo que paso luego de asesinar a mi hermano, cuando empezó mi trabajo como Espina de la Orden** \- los dos se adentraron por las derrumbadas puertas del castillo y notaron que aun habían unas escaleras intactas que llevaban a un pasillo que a pesar del tiempo se mantenía en pie.

**(...)**

Mientras tanto en la ciudad el combate entre Grace y Crysalis había subido a un nuevo nivel, la joven extranjera había ingerido el corazón de su mecanismo de la armonía logrando transfigurarse en una apariencia similar a la que poseían las portadoras de los elementos auténticos cuando estaban bajo la influencia de su poder. Sin embargo a pesar de esta nueva forma se le veía muy cansada y Crysalis noto esto.

\- **Solo tengo 5 minutos** \- dijo Grace para si misma mientras agitaba sus alas y se inclinaba lista para embestir a Crysalis.

\- **¿Que vas a hacer?** \- pregunto la bruja de cabello verde esmeralda poniéndose en guardia.

\- **Ya entendí cual es la fuente de tu poder, así que voy a deshacerme de ella** \- voló a gran velocidad llevándose a Crysalis junto con ella pasando por encima de Twilight y los demás que no podían creer lo que acababan de ver.

\- **¿Esa era Grace?** \- dijo Twilight sorprendida pero su atención cambio rápidamente de foco al ver que Swift empezaba a moverse de nuevo, aparentemente Crysalis había vuelto a tomar concentración en su nueva marioneta.

\- **¡No lo harás esta ves!** \- Hard corrió justo a tiempo para quitarle la katana de un solo movimiento dejándolo desarmado, pero las heridas que le había hecho el samurai lo tenían en un estado difícil de manejar - **ahora solo tengo que noquearte y luego encontraremos la forma de que vuelvas a estar cuerdo** \- Swift se puso en la misma posición de combate que él y empezó la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo entre dos de los miembros mas destacados del sector de defensa de la orden.

Las portadoras y Sunset miraban el combate solo pudiendo desear que terminara lo mas pronto posible y de la mejor manera, impotentes al no poder hacer nada pero lo que no se dieron cuenta fue que el cuerpo inconsciente de Flash Sentry empezaba a mover su mano lentamente, tanteando el suelo a su alrededor hasta que por pura casualidad toco la espada samurai de Swift y la empuño con fuerza, en ese momento abrió los ojos pero ya no tenían el brillo verde que había llevado durante mas de tres meses que estuvo bajo el control mental de Crysalis, al contrario, reflejaban ira pura.

Grace y Crysalis aterrizaron forzosamente en un parque cercano al bosque, lo suficientemente alejado de la ciudad como para que nadie interviniera, la joven respiraba agitadamente mientras que la bruja se levantaba con dificultad.

\- **¿Que pretendes al traerme a aquí?** \- dijo Crysalis recuperándose por completo.

\- **Seguramente no me creerás, pero ya te conozco de otro lado, aunque es un lugar muy diferente a este veo que aun guarda varias similitudes.**

**\- ¿A que te refieres?**

\- **Todo este tiempo te has estado alimentando de las emociones de los demás para mantener tu poder, ya sea de sus miedos, esperanzas o preocupaciones, aquí no hay nadie, así que solo estamos nosotras dos** \- levanto una mano la cual se encendió en llamas - **esta es mi forma definitiva, esta ves no puedes derrotarme.**

\- **¿Eso crees? No tienes idea de lo que alguien como yo puede hacer... ¡INTÉNTALO!** \- la sombra de Crysalis creció mas de lo normal y debajo de esta salieron varias estacas oscuras que atacaron a la extranjera pero esta levanto vuelo y empezo a lanzarle fuertes llamaradas como si fuera un dragon, apenas se disipo el fuego no había nada en su lugar, ni cenisas por lo que Grace intuyo que había huido.

\- **¡¿Donde estas?!** \- en ese momento una cabeza salio del hombro de la joven mirándola con malicia.

\- **Dentro tuyo** \- la cabeza de Crysalis empezó a separarse del cuerpo de Grace quien aterrada trataba de quitársela solo para notar que estaba completamente unida a ella.

\- **Esto definitivamente tiene que ser una ilusión** \- todo su cuerpo empezó a arder en llamas quemando a la copia de Crysalis hasta librarse de ella por completo, entonces descendió a tierra firme buscando a la bruja por todas partes - **YA SE DONDE ESTAS!** \- enterró su mano debajo de la tierra con fuerza sobrehumana y al sacarla sostenía el rostro de Crysalis y la lanzo contra uno de los arboles cercanos dejándola semi inconsciente - **voy a sellar esos molestos poderes tuyos de una ves por todas** \- se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y sus ojos se encendieron, un circulo mágico se dibujo al rededor de Crysalis quien empezaba a recobrar la consciencia.

\- **Anda... haslo, a ver que pasa** \- dijo entre risas mientras el circulo se completaba.

\- **"Solo me quedan 2 minutos, tengo que darme prisa"** \- el circulo se cerro y una gran descarga eléctrica envolvió a Crysalis dejándola de rodillas tirando humo - **se acabo.**

\- **¿En serio crees que puedes sellar mis poderes?** \- la bruja estiro un brazo apuntando a Grace y varias cadenas salieron del suelo amarrándola.

\- **¿Como es posible? Ninguna magia es capaz de resistirse a mi sello.**

**\- Te recomiendo estudiar mas niña.**

\- **No lo comprendo** \- trato de liberarse de las cadenas - **se supone que en este mundo la magia no existe y los humanos no pueden hacer magia por su cuenta, ¿de donde sacaste ese poder?**

\- **Hay cosas que ustedes no saben de este mundo, hay una raza de criaturas mágicas que viven ocultas de los humanos, algunos los conocen como espíritus, demonios o como se hacen llamar ellos, genios.**

**\- ¿Genios?**

\- **Ellos son quienes poseen la magia de este mundo, algunos son como insectos y otros son realmente sabios y poderosos por lo tanto también pueden hacerte poderoso, yo entregue algo a cambio de este poder y la verdad** \- levanto la mano haciéndola brillar en llamas verdes mientras que las cadenas apretaban cada ves mas a Grace - **no me arrepiento para nada.**

**\- ¿Por que haces esto? ¿Acaso no sabes que Luna va a destruir a la humanidad?**

**\- Es exactamente lo que quiero, la raza humana a destruido este mundo y me ha quitado todo lo que tenía, tengo mas de 300 años y he visto cosas que ustedes ni se imaginan -** esta ves la mirada de Crysalis cambio a una de ira.

**\- Te recuerdo que tu también eres humana ¿acaso crees que Luna respetara su parte del trato y les dará seguridad a ti y a tu pueblo? Esta mintiendo.**

**\- Tal vez, pero al menos tendré el gusto de haberme deshecho de todos los humanos.**

\- **"Solo me queda un minuto... es hora de soltarlo todo"** \- usando toda su fuerza Grace pudo liberarse de las cadenas y luego voló rápidamente para quedar en frente de Crysalis y puso una mano en su frente - **aun hay un hechizo que definitivamente no serás capaz de resistir** \- saco la palma de su mano dejando solo un dedo en la frente de Crysalis y los ojos de la bruja se pusieron blancos mientras hacía gestos de dolor.

\- **¿Que estas haciendo?**

\- **Algo que me enseño mi maestro, ¡EXTRACCIÓN DE SOMBRAS!** \- de los ojos de Crysalis empezó a salir un humo verde que poco a poco se fue metiendo en los ojos de Grace pero una ves que termino el proceso ella se empezó a retorcer mientras se agarraba la cabeza - **maldición... no puedo contener su oscuridad... AAAAHH!** \- el hechizo fallo y el humo verde volvió a los ojos de Crysalis pero esta cayo rendida al piso completamente agotada mientras que Grace empezaba a tambalearse y sangrar por la boca - **se me acabo el tiempo... UGH** \- escupió un chorro de sangre al mismo tiempo que sus alas se iban desplumando y ella se apoyaba en un árbol para mantener el equilibrio, las orejas en su cabeza desaparecieron al igual que su cola y nuevamente volvió a ser como antes perdiendo su forma de combate y todas sus fuerzas, cayo rendida al piso aun sosteniéndose del árbol mientras vomitaba chorros de sangre y sentía que perdía el conocimiento - **no puedo morir ahora, aun no la he vencido, los demás siguen en peligro.**

\- **Maldita niña** \- dijo Crysalis tratando se levantarse pero también le era imposible moverse, a pesar de que Grace no pudo quitarle sus poderes al menos logro quitarle gran parte de su energía - **parece que no lo entiendes, tus amigos están perdidos, tu estas perdida, aunque me hayas quitado mi fuente de energía tus miedos y tu preocupación por tus amigos me han estado alimentando, mientras haya un ser emocional en frente mio soy ilimitada.**

\- **En ese caso** \- Grace se apoyo de espaldas contra el árbol y para sorpresa de Crysalis esbozo una pequeña sonrisa - **se te acabo el alimento.**

\- **¿Que?** \- Crysalis sintió un escalofrío al mismo tiempo que una especia de interferencia en su habilidad para absorber energía - **¿que esta pasando?**

\- **Se termino Crysalis** \- una voz masculina se escucho detrás de la bruja que lentamente giro el cuello solo para encontrarse con un joven de piel gris que estaba parado a 3 metros de distancia sosteniendo un arma con ambas manos - **un movimiento en falso y estas muerta.**

El Aprendiz de Cuentista y el Observador continuaban caminando por las ruinas del castillo, ahora estaban por unos pasillos cuyo techo increíblemente aun se mantenía intacto, caminaron hasta llegar a lo que alguna ves fue un jardín, Caelus levanto la vista contemplando el horizonte, en donde ellos estaban ya empezaba a amanecer.

\- **Aun recuerdo como era este lugar, es increíble como las cosas se pueden ir al diablo tan rápido** \- se giro para ver al Observador quien se mantenía inexpresivo a pesar de que la ansiedad lo consumía por dentro - **una ves que desterré a mi hermano lo siguiente era purgar mi reino ya que para ese entonces solo quedaban esas criaturas que ustedes llaman vampiros.**

\- **¿Eliminaron a todos?**

**\- Era necesario** \- se notaba su amargura al recordar eso - **todo el reino quedo desierto y destruido como lo ves ahora, entonces llego el momento de partir para ser un extranjero el resto de mi vida inmortal.**

\- **Pero... volviste.**

**\- Así es** \- levanto la vista y tomo aire profundamente para luego exhalarlo con gran satisfacción - **y es bueno estar en casa después de tanto tiempo, pero tal como te lo dije antes, cometí un error muy grave** \- los dos se sentaron en uno de los pilares derrumbados - **hay algo que debes saber, supongo que ya sabes que la orden hace mucho tiempo que esta fragmentada debido a múltiples traiciones.**

\- **Eso ya lo sabía, es por eso que se creo el sector de recuperación aislado del resto, para darle caza a los traidores sin que el resto de los miembros tenga que preocuparse por ellos.**

\- **Pero ¿sabes como fue que empezó?**

\- **Oí que se filtraron algunos hechizos muy poderosos que eran propiedad del Cuentista por algunos miembros irresponsables, ellos empezaron todo.**

\- **En parte es cierto, pero hay algo peor detrás de todo eso** \- se paso una mano por la cabeza y bajo la mirada suspirando, claramente estaba agotado - **el mismo Cuentista a abandonado la Orden hace mucho tiempo y fue él quien revelo esos secretos.**

**\- ¿QUE?!** \- se sobresalto a tal punto que casi se le cae el sombrero - **entonces ¿quien se hace cargo de la Orden?**

\- **El resto de las Espinas de la Orden como yo.**

**\- Es imposible... ¿por que lo hizo?**

\- **Antes de despedirse de mi, solo me dijo que habían batallas que no podían ser ganadas pero que con unos cuantos sacrificios tal ves se podría evitar el daño, después de eso no lo volví a ver mas.**

**\- Ya veo -** bajo la mirada **\- ¿intentaste detenerlo?**

**\- No tenía derecho, no después de lo que hice yo.**

**\- ¿Que hiciste? -** Caelus se quedo mirando el horizonte para luego bajar la mirada, los dos estuvieron en silencio por un largo rato, el Observador de piel azul claro respetaba todo lo que había pasado y el tiempo que había sufrido el ex príncipe y espero que él fuera el primero en hablar.

**\- Dicen que nosotros traemos a la gente de la muerte** \- continuo el ex príncipe con la mirada baja, pero el Observador se dio cuenta que le estaba cambiando el tema sin embargo lo escucho de todas formas.

\- **Es así ¿no?**

\- **Eso es una total mentira, al firmar el Libro de Contratos tomamos cierto control de sus almas pero solo es posible si el alma esta de acuerdo con esto, es por eso que no se puede forzar a nadie a entrar tiene que ser voluntario, luego lo único que hacemos es transferir el alma a un cuerpo nuevo que los Cuentistas crean como recipientes, pero no se puede traer a nadie de la muerte, una ves que el alma abandona el cuerpo ya no le pertenece a nadie, solo al Creador** \- levanto la mirada observando el cielo ya sin estrellas - **pero alguien alguna ves lo intento** \- el Observador se mantenía completamente en silencio - **cuando el Cuentista descubrió la bitácora de viajes antes de la fundación de la orden empezó a viajar por todos los mundos que llegada a encontrar tratando de sacar toda la información que podía de ellos, él también estaba interesado en vencer a la muerte pero los resultados no fueron los que esperaba -** bajo la vista y vio al Observador seriamente a los ojos - **¿cual es la definición de "fantasma" en el diccionario?**

\- **Almas en pena, que vagan por el mundo de los vivos a causa de sus asuntos pendientes... ¿por que la pregunta?**

\- **Eso es lo que obtienes cuando intentas traer a alguien de la muerte.**

**\- ¿Que?**

**\- Ese fue el hechizo mas peligroso que se filtro entre los traidores, la Resurrección Maldita.**

Mientras tanto en la ciudad Swift y Hard continuaban peleando y los dos estaban a punto de llegar a su limite, lo que no notaban era que los 3 vampiros restantes los observaban pelear desde el techo de una casa esperando el momento de darles el golpe final. Sunset Shimmer empezó a mirar a todas partes notando que faltaba algo.

\- **Chicas... ¿donde esta Flash Sentry?** \- Applejack empezó a buscarlo con la mirada notando que el joven había desaparecido.

\- **No esta... y la katana de Swift también desapareció... Twilight ¿viste algo?... ¿Twilight?** \- la joven no respondía, apretaba los puños viendo pelear a los dos extranjeros hasta que perdió la paciencia.

\- **¡ALTO!** \- su grito fue ignorado por completo - **¡SWIFT! TIENES QUE PELEAR CONTRA EL CONTROL DE ESA BRUJA!**

\- **Es inútil Twilight** \- dijo Sunset poniéndose a su lado - **nada puede romper el hechizo de Crysalis, lo mejor es que nos vallamos de aquí.**

\- **Si hay algo que puede romperlo ¡YA LO VERÁN!** \- estuvo a punto de correr pero Applejack la sostuvo fuertemente de los brazos.

\- **¿Que diablos crees que haces? ¿Acaso te quieres morir?**

**\- Ellos se han matado por nosotras** \- dijo completamente fuera de si - **ES HORA DE DEVOLVERLES EL FAVOR!.**

\- **TWILIGHT!** \- se soltó del agarre de Applejack y corrió poniéndose en medio de Hard y Swift quien estaba apunto de darle un golpe mortal al hombre de piel roja.

\- **¡PARA!** \- estiro el brazo en señal de que se detuviera e increíblemente el joven de cabello castaño se detuvo justo cuando su puño iba a tocar el rostro de Twilight.

\- **Por un demonio niña ¿que crees que haces?** \- dijo Hard quien ya estaba listo para bloquear el ataque.

\- **Yo se lo que hago... Swift, se que me escuchas, mi hermano paso por lo mismo hace mucho tiempo** \- el puño del samurai temblaba como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque de epilepsia pero cada ves se acercaba mas al rostro de Twilight - **tienes que recordar aquello que mas quieres, piensa en que es lo mas importante para ti** \- no parecía funcionar ya que lo único que hizo fue levantar mas el brazo para tomar velocidad en el golpe - **ACUÉRDATE QUIEN ERES!** \- en un ultimo intento desesperado le dio un rápido y fuerte abrazo al samurai que inmediatamente abrió los ojos como platos y levanto la vista al aire.

\- **AAAAAAAHHHHH!** \- soltó un grito aterrador mientras que sus ojos brillaban con fuerza cegando a todos y provocando que Twilight se alejara cubriéndose el rostro, para cuando el resplandor termino el joven se desmorono cayendo al piso pero fue atrapado por Twilight justo a tiempo, apenas se mantenía consciente sin embargo usando sus ultimas fuerzas trato de levantarse - **Tw... Twilight.**

\- **Swift... ¿estas bien?** \- Sunset y Applejack se acercaron para ayudarlo pero Swift se puso de rodillas mientras levantaba la mano apuntando al techo de una casa.

\- **Va... vampiros** \- dijo tartamudeando pero lo suficientemente comprensible como para que todos notaran aterrados la presencia de los tres vampiros que los observaban cruzados de brazos y sonriendo.

\- **Llego la hora de actuar muchachos** \- dijo uno de ellos mientras pegaba un salto sobre humano y caía en medio de todos seguido por los otros dos.

\- **Ka... katana** \- dijo Swift mirándolos con odio - **donde... esta... mi... katana.**

\- **O no** \- Sunset se dio cuenta de que en el estado que estaba no podía contra ellos y Hard tampoco estaba en condiciones de pelear - **esto esta mal, en serio.**

**\- Se termino el juego para todos ustedes... AAHH! -** una cuchilla larga y plana que mas parecía una estaca por su terminación puntiaguda atravesó el pecho del vampiro llamando la atención de los demás.

**\- Es cierto el juego se termino -** detrás de él estaba Blaze quien sostenía otra cuchilla con la otra mano y la uso para cortarle la cabeza **\- pero para ustedes -** los otros dos vampiros trataron de atacarlo pero una sombra muy veloz aterrizo encima de ellos pisoteándoles la cabeza contra el piso, se trataba de Light quien aprovecho para apuntarlos con sus colt peacemaker pero se detuvo al recordar que era inútil **\- Light... ¡usa esto! -** Blaze le lanzo las cuchillas y él las atrapo en el aire cortandoles la cabeza a los dos al mismo tiempo apenas se levantaron.

**\- Las armas blancas no son lo mío pero estas son geniales ¿de donde las sacaste? -** pregunto recuperando su sonrisa.

**\- De la armería como todo lo demás, en serio cambia ya esas malditas pistolas viejas por unas nuevas -** camino para ver a las portadoras que estaban ayudando a caminar a Swift y a Hard **\- ¿están bien? -** Applejack se acerco lentamente y le dio un golpe en el hombro **\- ¡Hey!... ¿y eso?**

**\- Por preocuparnos, ¿por que diablos se demoraron tanto?**

**\- Eso díselo a Cybrian, este plan fue suyo después de todo.**

**\- Se termino ¿cierto? -** pregunto Twilight un tanto temerosa pero justo cuando ya se sentían salvados de todas las esquinas empezaron a salir policías armados.

**\- ¿La policía? ¿que hacen aquí? -** los policías los rodearon y lentamente empezaron a sacar sus armas apuntándoles a todos con ellas **\- ¿que esta pasando?**

**\- Maldita sea -** Sunset se fijo en los ojos de todos y noto que también llevaban el famoso brillo verde **\- todos son marionetas de Crysalis, debió de haber aprovechado la persecución para tomar control de ellos y usarlos a ultimo momento -** la carta de triunfo de Crysalis fue usar a gente inocente para atacarlos, trampa de la cual la única escapatoria era matarlos a todos sin piedad, si es que eso era posible.

**(...)**

Al otro lado de la ciudad en una zona forestal un tanto alejada de todo lo demás Cybrian Spear estaba apuntando a Crysalis con su arma quien estaba muy cerca de Grace, la joven había agotado toda su energía a tal punto de poner en riesgo su vida, estaba recostada sobre un árbol completamente incapaz de moverse y apenas consciente mientras que Crysalis estaba a solo unos pasos suyo lista para darle fin pero se detuvo al notar la presencia del extranjero de mirada vacía.

\- **¿Quien eres tu?... espera** \- se fijo en la mirada de Cybrian Spear la cual carecía completamente de toda señal de vida cosa que al parecer le causo gracia ya que sonrió a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba - **ya veo, así que tu eres el táctico del que tanto hablan los espíritus, Corazón Mecánico un placer estar en frente de una mente tan e incluso mas siniestra que la mía.**

\- **Tienes derecho a guardar silencio** \- la amenazo con el arma - **de ahora en adelante seremos nosotros quienes hagan las preguntas** \- saco su mecanismo de la armonía con la otra mano - **luego me encargare de que no recuerdes nada de esto y estarás bajo nuestra custodia hasta que mi superior decida que hacer contigo.**

\- **Eres exactamente como me lo imaginaba** \- volvió a sonreír - **eres igual que él, ese tal Gotick Black, tienes la misma mirada muerta, carente de emociones, frío y calculador, ni siquiera te importa el estado en el que esta tu compañera, al borde de la muerte.**

\- **Dije que yo voy a hacer las preguntas, ahora responde ¿quien es Gotick Black? ¿es el tercer Mislead Appear?**

**\- Increíble que te tomes el tiempo de hacer preguntas cuando el resto de tu equipo aun esta en peligro.**

\- **Ya me encargue de eso.**

**\- No lo creo, ¿por que no los llamas?** \- saco su celular sin perder de vista a Crysalis y marco rápidamente el numero de Blaze.

\- **Resplandor Crepuscular, ¿terminaron ya con los vampiros?**

\- **Estamos en un mal momento Reloj** \- respondió el joven de piel amarillo pálido desde su posición siendo amenazado por los policías - **estamos completamente rodeados por las marionetas de Crysalis, puedo usar un campo de fuerza con mi mecanismo de la armonía pero no va a durar mucho** \- Blaze sostenía fuertemente su reloj de bolsillo atento a cuando los policías empezaran a disparar - **aun si uso el mecanismo de Light tampoco será suficiente.**

\- **Maldita sea** \- Cybrian colgó el teléfono y volvió a poner ambas manos sobre el arma - **voy a matarte de una ves.**

\- **Me temo que aun me queda energía de sobra para un ultimo hechizo** \- hizo brillar sus ojos cegando a Reloj quien empezó a disparar al aire pero cuando recupero la vista solo le había dado a un árbol.

\- **¿Pero que diablos?** \- al recobrar por completo la visión vio a dos Grace recostadas lado a lado sin poder moverse por la situación critica en la que se encontraba - **era de suponerse.**

\- **¿Que... esta pasando?** \- pregunto Grace moribunda al ver que a su lado había otra completamente igual a ella que la miraba con sorpresa.

\- **No puede ser** \- dijo la otra Grace sorprendida, entonces una voz resonó de la nada.

\- **Esta es mi ultima jugada** \- era la voz de Crysalis, todos levantaron la vista tratando de ubicarla pero no estaba en ningún lugar - **y tu prueba de fuego, una de esas dos soy yo** \- las dos Grace se mostraron sorprendidas al escuchar eso - **¿cual de las dos? no lo se, te dejo a ti averiguarlo, solo déjame recordarte que tus amigos están en una situación critica y la única forma de pararlo es deteniéndome a mi, me temo que no tienes muchas opciones, lo dejo a tu juicio JAJAJA! -** Reloj entrecerró los ojos mientras que las dos Grace se veían tan sorprendidas que era imposible distinguir cual era la impostora y cual la real.

En las ruinas del antiguo reino dirigido por el príncipe Caelus los dos ahora se paseaban por lo que solía ser el salón real con dos tronos apenas en pie y el techo completamente destruido.

\- **Hace un rato preguntaste cual había sido mi mayor error ¿no?** \- dijo el príncipe de cabello dorado a lo que el Observador solo asintió en silencio - **veras... luego de unirme a la orden cada cierto tiempo venía a este mundo solo para tratar de volver a sentir el calor de hogar que se me había negado desde que Nightmare corrompió a mi hermano Noctis y todo se fue al diablo, después de todo mi cargo como Espina de la Orden me daba cierta libertad que los demás miembros no tienen, pero cada ves que veía la luna no podía perdonarme lo que había hecho, así que me decidí traerlo de regreso** \- el Observador de piel azul se mostró sorprendido al escuchar eso.

\- **¿Que?... no me digas que tu...**

\- **Así es** \- lo interrumpió - **use la Resurrección Maldita con él** \- la mirada del Observador cambio a una de desprecio y lo tomo agresivamente de la camisa.

\- **¿Como pudiste? Tu mismo eras consciente de lo peligroso que era ese hechizo, ¿por que lo hiciste?**

\- **Era mi hermano** \- lo miro completamente inexpresivo sin soltarse - **¿que habrías hecho tu?** \- el Observador abrió los ojos como platos recordando a su hermana Star de quien no volvió a saber nada luego de su partida hasta que Reloj le contó sobre su extraña muerte.

\- **¿Que son los fantasmas? ¿por que es tan peligroso ese hechizo? aun no me has dicho nada de eso y ya estoy cansado de esperarte.**

\- **Son lo que son, fantasmas, espíritus sin emociones ni sentimientos que solo se mantienen en este mundo para cumplir aquello que dejaron pendiente en vida, después de eso no tienen otros motivos para vivir, la única forma de reconocerlos a través de sus miradas, carentes de vida después de todo no la poseen, son muy peligrosos ya que no hay forma de matarlos y demostraron tener habilidades impresionantes como ver a través de tus pensamientos o incluso hacer magia por su cuenta, pero lo mas peligroso es que son completamente inmatables, son inmortales.**

\- **¿Y aun así te atreviste a traer a tu hermano de regreso? Tu mismo me dijiste que Nightmare había mencionado que él era maldad pura, un corazón corrupto hasta la ultima gota de sangre, ¿que hiciste con él?**

\- **Por supuesto que no iba a traerlo sin haber pensado en algo antes** \- sonrió un poco y el Observador lo soltó sin dejar de mirarlo con desprecio - **lo selle dentro de un recipiente artificial como los que usamos todos los miembros de la orden, luego borre sus recuerdos y lo envié a un universo Equestre con la esperanza de que pudiera ser** **reformado, aunque su naturaleza fantasmal borraba todo rastro de emociones me pareció mas conveniente que dejarlo a su suerte sabiendo lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser.**

\- **Tienes que regresar y devolverlo a su tumba, es tu responsabilidad y sabes que en cualquier momento se ira de tus manos, él es maldad pura aun sin la influencia de Nightmare tu lo dijiste.**

\- **Ya no hay marcha atrás, no hay forma de destruir a un fantasma, además, no creo que tu quieras eso** \- volvió a sonreír mirándolo con la cabeza gacha.

\- **¿A que te refieres?** \- la mirada del Observador cambio de una de desprecio a una confundida y ansiosa.

\- **Por causas de fuerza mayor era necesario tenerlo bajo nuestra supervisión, así que mande a un Observador, a ti para ser mas exacto, para que lo reclutara como miembro de la Orden luego de que me entere que había un motivo que lo impulsaba a seguir vivo, una deuda pendiente** **con alguien que tu conoces** \- la mirada del Observador cambio a una de terror, empezó a retroceder lentamente con una mezcla de emociones confusas - **el destino se encargo de acomodar todas las cosas a favor de esto, simplemente no podía creerlo y por supuesto que no podía dejarlo pasar, no después de saber lo que iba a ocurrir.**

\- **¿Acaso me estas diciendo que...?**

\- **Acertaste** \- los dos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, el viento corría agitando el saco marrón del Observador que finalmente salio de su asombro y se atrevió a articular palabras mientras que Caelus se limitaba a verlo borrando finalmente su sonrisa que era reemplazada por una mirada sombría y culpable.

\- **Corazón Mecánico... ¡ES EL EMPERADOR NIGHTMARE!**

\- **No... él es lo que queda de mi hermano, es el fantasma del Príncipe Noctis.**

En la ciudad la pesadilla no terminaba, mientras que el resto de los extranjeros y las portadoras estaban rodeados por los policías bajo el control de Crysalis en las afueras de la ciudad cerca del bosque Reloj miraba a las dos Grace que estaban recostadas se espaldas sobre un árbol en una situación critica tratando de notar algún patrón que sirva como punto de referencia para saber quien era la verdadera y quien la impostora.

\- **Te queda poco tiempo** \- volvió a sonar la voz de Crysalis de la nada - **tus amigos están a punto de morir.**

\- **"Que jugada tan patética"** \- Reloj levanto el arma con ambas manos y apunto al medio de las dos Grace - **"si no la encuentro esta pesadilla no va a terminar y la misión se irá al diablo"** \- puso un dedo sobre el gatillo y se preparo para disparar.

\- **¿Que vas... a hacer?** \- pregunto una de las Grace escupiendo otro chorro de sangre.

\- **¿Reloj?** \- continuo la otra con la misma dificultad para hablar por la gravedad de sus heridas al usar la transfiguración como ultimo recurso.

\- **"Todos los demás morirán si no la detengo lo mas rápido posible, una vida a cambio de muchas, suena lógico"** \- giro el arma apuntando a una y luego a la otra - **"a veces, la opción mas correcta es la mas simple".**

_**BANG! BANG!**_

.

.

.

**Tema de cierre: Safe and Soud - Taylor Swift (sub español)**  
/watch?v=_CxynCsVh-k


	49. Completamente solo

**"No esta solo aquel que no tiene a nadie a su lado, la verdadera soledad es la del ciego que no puede reconocer a quienes están realmente cerca suyo, aquello que no se cuida tarde o temprano... se pierde."**

**47\. Completamente solo.**

La noche cayo por completo en la ciudad y la situación era mas que critica para los extranjeros y las portadoras quienes seguían rodeados por los policías que ahora eran marionetas del control mental de Crysalis.

\- **¿Que hacemos?** \- dijo Sunset ayudando a Hard a caminar junto con Light mientras que Applejack y Twilight ayudaban a Swift, los dos estaban completamente fuera de combate.

\- **Light, dame tu mecanismo de la armonía** \- dijo Blaze sin soltar el suyo, el joven del sombrero de vaquero asintió y se lo entrego lentamente sin llamar la atención, Blaze cruzo los dos relojes de bolsillo sobre su pecho y se puso en medio de todos - **apenas empiecen a disparar voy a usar toda la energía para crear un campo de fuerza, si tenemos suerte resistirá hasta que encontremos una salida, entonces nos dispersaremos para confundirlos.**

**\- ¿Donde... esta... mi katana?** \- dijo Swift quien apenas se podía mantener consciente a pesar de estar siendo ayudado por Twilight y Applejack.

\- **Olvídate de eso Ojos Rápidos** \- Hard se puso de pie solo y saco su mecanismo de la armonía - **la falta de energía te esta afectando al cerebro, no hay nada que podamos hacer con tantas pistolas apuntándonos, solo correr.**

\- **El no va a ir ningún lado si pierde su katana** \- dijo Light mirando a todas partes con la guardia en alto - **créeme, lo conozco mejor que nadie.**

\- **Ahora tenemos un problema muy serio del cual preocuparnos** \- los policías levantaron las armas y empezaron a disparar a discreción.

\- **¡AHORA!** \- Blaze apretó los dos relojes al mismo tiempo creando un gigantesco campo de fuerza que retenía todas las balas pero al poco tiempo empezaba a agrietarse - **¡MUÉVANSE!**

**(...)**

Dos disparos se oyeron cerca del bosque, los pájaros que se asentaban en las copas de los arboles salieron volando pasando por la luna llena testigos de un acto que solo podría ser ejecutado por una mente sin corazón, Grace abrió los ojos como platos y bajo la mirada lentamente solo para ver como una bala había perforado su pecho confundiéndose entre la sangre que había perdido anteriormente. Cybrian Spear había decidido no tomar riesgos y para asegurarse de que la verdadera Crysalis muera le había disparado a las dos Grace directo en el corazón.

\- **JAJAJAJA!** \- sin embargo la otra Grace que estaba al lado izquierdo del árbol se convirtió en carbón y luego en polvo mientras que del mismo árbol sobre el que estaba apoyada salio Crysalis como si estuviera unida a él - **te he engañado Corazón Mecánico, lo sabía, eres un ser tan oscuro e incluso mas que Nightmare... JAJAJA!**

\- **Maldición** \- Reloj le apunto con el arma pero Crysalis hizo brillar su mano y una de las ramas de los arboles se movió por si sola y se la arrebato, Crysalis empezó a cojear mientras sus ojos brillaban casi tanto como su sonrisa.

\- **He vencido, todos tus amigos van a morir, en este momento ya deben de ser historia, la victoria es ¡mía! JAJAJAJA** \- se reía cada ves de forma mas aterradora al punto que su rostro parecía desfigurarse - **JAJAJA... UGH!** \- pero de la misma forma como empezó, su risa se corto y lo que hizo fue escupir un chorro de sangre - **¿que me pasa?** \- lentamente bajo la mirada solo para ver que una espada samurai le había atravesado la espalda y la punta sobresalía de su pecho - **no puede ser... UGH!** \- la punta de la espada fue subiendo lentamente cortando todos sus órganos internos mientras que la expresión de Crysalis cambiaba de sorpresa a terror, finalmente la katana fue retirada y la bruja intento dar un paso con la mirada inexpresiva - **ah...** \- intento hablar pero solo salía sangre de su boca, su vista se nublaba y al tercer paso cayo muerta en el piso a los pies de Cybrian Spear quien miraba el cadáver de su enemigo y luego levanto la vista para encontrarse con nada mas ni nada menos que Flash Sentry parado con la mirada baja y la espada samurai de Swift chorreando sangre.

\- **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!** \- Flash Sentry levanto la mirada al cielo y pego un grito tan fuerte que todos los pájaros que no habían sido espantados por los disparos mortales de Cybrian Spear salieron volando en una enorme bandada, grito desahogando toda la ira que había acumulado, pero era un grito que mas que ira contenía dolor, el dolor de haber sido forzado a asesinar a sus mejores amigos, el dolor de haber sido apartado de todo lo que conocía, la frustración de haber traicionado a quienes mas quería sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, todo resumido en un solo grito, un grito que contenía el dolor y la ira de mas de 3 meses - **se acabo...** \- bajo la mirada y estaba llena de lágrimas, entonces se dio la media vuelta sin mirar a nadie y empezó a caminar por el bosque llorando desconsoladamente mientras arrastraba la katana de Swift hasta perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Cybrian Spear camino hasta quedar en frente del cadáver de Grace, estaba recostada de espaldas sobre el árbol con los ojos cerrados y una expresión demasiado tranquila para lo que acababa de vivir, era como si solo se hubiera quedado dormida después de todo finalmente la pesadilla había terminado.

\- **"Así que... ¿esto es lo que se siente matar a alguien?"** \- pensó para si mismo al tomar consciencia de lo que había hecho, realmente era la primera ves en lo que recordaba de su vida que había asesinado a alguien, a pesar de que siempre pensó que no tendría ningún problema en hacerlo y así fue, sin embargo a diferencia del vacío que esperaba sentir, vacío al que ya estaba acostumbrado una extraña sensación surgió en el momento que apretó el gatillo acabando con la vida de su compañera - **¿que es esto?** \- observo sus manos y por un momento medito en el hecho de que se había sentido bien por un instante, entonces por un instante tuvo una rara visión en la que estaba portando una espada negra con sus manos y en frente suyo el piso estaba regado de cadáveres de personas con vestimentas medievales entre los cuales se veía claramente a hombres, mujeres y niños - **¿ah?** \- retrocedió sorprendido por la visión y luego una serie de recuerdos invadieron su mente y en todos ellos estaba siempre presenta la misma sensación de placer por asesinar sin piedad - **esto es fastidioso** \- se llevo una mano a la frente - **no puedo comprenderlo... y me molesta** \- al abrir los ojos de nuevo la ola de recuerdos había terminado y solo veía el cadáver de Grace recostada sobre el árbol, se quedo parado completamente inmóvil tratando de razonar lo que vendría después.

En un departamento ubicado en un piso muy alto del edificio mas reconocido de la ciudad, Eighth Soul seguía recostado sobre la pared de la habitación oscura mirando el televisor solitario que estaba sobre una silla en medio de toda la habitación proyectando el retrato de Grace que titilaba de rojo cada segundo desde hacía ya 10 minutos.

\- **Se acabo** \- dijo mientras que la imagen del oráculo finalmente se volvió completamente gris y la el retrato de Grace se fue apagando lentamente hasta que su rostro se perdió por completo y el televisor se apago dejando la habitación en oscuridad total, lo ultimo que se pudo ver fue la puerta abriéndose lentamente dejando entrar un poco de luz y a Eighth Soul abandonando el cuarto para luego cerrarla de nuevo sin hacer el menor ruido.

**(...)**

En la ciudad los extranjeros habían sido acorralados por la policía a pesar de sus esfuerzos por escapar, los tenían bajo la mira y listos para disparar sin embargo justo cuando creían todo perdido cayeron desmayados al piso tirando sus armas.

\- **¿Que acaba de pasar?** \- pregunto Light quien se había adelantado cubriéndose con sus brazos para recibir el impacto.

\- **Parece que alguien hizo un buen trabajo** \- respondió Hard con una sonrisa al ver como el ultimo de los policías caía desmayado - **oye Swift, ¿recuerdas algo?**

\- **¿Recordar que?** \- pregunto el samurai de cabello castaño que aun no podía ponerse de pie por su cuenta.

\- **Nada olvídalo, la buena noticia es que al parecer ninguno de estos tipos va a recordar nuestra ubicación, por lo tanto podemos dar esta pesadilla por terminada.**

**\- Fue Grace** \- dijo Twilight llamando la atención de todos - **ella derroto a Crysalis, la vi volar en dirección al bosque junto con esa bruja.**

\- **¿Volar?** \- Swift finalmente pudo ponerse de pie estirando el cuello y miro a Hard seriamente - **¿acaso hizo lo que creo?**

\- **Si.**

**\- Entonces tenemos que ir por ella ahora mismo, no le debe de quedar mucho tiempo de vida** \- los siete pasaron primero por su casa para cargar en la camioneta cosas de enfermería como bolsas de sangre y otros medicamentos y luego se pusieron en marcha siguiendo las instrucción de Twilight quien era la única que había visto exactamente donde había volado la extranjera.

En las ruinas del castillo ubicadas en medio del desierto, el Observador seguía impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar, se sentía traicionado, engañado y usado por el Aprendiz de Cuentista quien no solo cometió un acto terriblemente irresponsable si no que había planeado todo de tal forma que hasta se podría considerar perverso.

\- **Ahora entiendo porque me elegiste a mi para venir a este lugar** \- dijo el Observador de piel azul mirándolo con desprecio - **solo quiero que me respondas una cosa... ¿acaso tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de mi hermana?**

\- **Se mucho sobre su asesina, pero te aseguro que no tengo ninguna relación con ella.**

**\- Entonces dime, ¿quien la mato?... ¿estuvo su muerte también en tus planes enfermos? ¿que pretendes hacer ahora con Corazón Mecánico?**

**\- Ese es el problema** \- se quedaron unos segundos en silencio oyendo solo el pasar del viento - **así como en Equestria hay una profecía sobre el retorno de Nightmare Moon y la caída de la noche eterna, aquí también hay un cuento equivalente a ese.**

\- **¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso no esta en el cuerpo de Luna?**

**\- Eso es cierto, pero el poder de Nightmare también depende del recipiente que use, según la profecía que anuncia el fin de este mundo, un hombre llegará de las tinieblas y será él quien se encargue de darle fin a todo el orden tal como lo conocemos, se apoderará de todos los ejércitos y no habrá quien se resista a su poder, será la llave del juicio final.**

**\- Eso suena como lo que Luna trata de hacer al ocupar el cargo como gobernante, para eso están los elementos de la armonía, le pondrán fin a Nightmare Moon y purificarán a Luna tal como lo hicieron en Equestria al evitar que traiga la noche eterna.**

**\- Nightmare en el cuerpo de Luna es bastante fuerte** \- empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor del Observador quien no lo perdía de vista - **pero si toma su recipiente original entonces no habrá quien lo pare, mientras mas oscuro sea el portador mas fuerte se vuelve y no hay ser mas oscuro que mi hermano Noctis.**

**\- ¡Me niego a aceptar eso!** \- grito con la vista al frente sin voltear a verlo - **conozco a Reloj, a pesar de que es frío y carente de emociones siempre opta por lo correcto a la hora de tomar decisiones, sabe distinguir entre el bien y el mal y siempre opta por el bien cuando lo ve necesario.**

**\- Eso es porque es un fantasma en un recipiente, no tiene emociones y eso es lo que lo salva de su naturaleza homicida, puesto que el placer por asesinar y el poder es una emoción.**

\- **A Nightmare no le sirve un fantasma sin emociones como recipiente, ¿de que tenemos que preocuparnos entonces?**

**\- Me temo que existe la forma de traer al emperador de vuelta, pero esa forma esta en el otro lado del espejo, sin embargo hay quienes ya encontraron la forma de ir allá.**

**\- ¿Quienes?** \- levanto la vista asustado al sentir el cañón de un arma ser apoyado sobre su espalda.

\- **Cuando te traje aquí dije que te iba a contar algunas cosas y que el resto tendrías que averiguarlo por tu cuenta, a partir de aquí empiezas a buscar las respuestas por tu cuenta.**

_**BANG!**_

El cuerpo del Observador cayo muerto con una herida de bala en el corazón, Caelus se quedo mirándolo por un rato con el rostro inexpresivo y luego lo arrastro hasta recostarlo al lado del trono destruido que alguna ves le perteneció.

\- **No se si eres el primero en caer, pero definitivamente no serás el ultimo** \- empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos abandonando el castillo en ruinas - **tranquilo, hay otras formas de volver de la muerte, formas inesperadas que no tienen nada que ver con la Resurrección Maldita ni con ningún tipo de reencarnación y ya me asegure que recuerdes toda esta conversación para cuando vuelvas a caminar entre los vivos.**

**(...)**

La camioneta con los extranjeros y el equipo médico ya estaba cerca del bosque mientras que Applejack y Sunset miraban a todas partes tratando de identificar a Grace.

\- **¿Ven algo?** \- pregunto Blaze desde el volante.

\- **Nada, solo árboles** \- respondió Applejack.

\- **Tiene que estar por la entrada de nada nos sirve meternos al bosque, de todas formas la camioneta no entra.**

**\- ¡Ahí esta!** \- grito Sunset señalando un árbol sobre el que efectivamente estaba Grace recostada y a unos pasos mas adelante estaba el cadáver de Crysalis - **¡ella gano! pero parece que esta herida, ¡date prisa!** \- en un instante detuvo la camioneta en frente suyo y todos bajaron corriendo a socorrerla.

\- **¿Esta dormida?** \- pregunto Applejack sin embargo Sunset trato de tomarle el pulso en el cuello y su mirada se quebró - **Sunset ¿que pasa?** \- la joven se levanto con la cabeza gacha y la mirada de todos cambio a una de terror, sin embargo Swift se adelanto y trato de despertarla.

\- **Grace... despierta** \- no obtuvo respuesta - **¿me oyes? ¡Grace!** \- Twilight puso una mano sobre su hombro y al verla a los ojos noto que estaba llorando, el joven se levanto con la mirada llena de ira - **¿que paso aquí? QUE DIABLOS PASO AQUÍ.**

\- **Yo la mate** \- entre la oscuridad todos escucharon una voz fría y al ver entre los arboles se asomaba Cybrian Spear con la misma mirada inexpresiva pero esta ves al verlo claramente podían sentir un descenso inexplicable en la temperatura.

\- **¿Que dijiste?** \- pregunto Swift dando un paso al frente.

\- **Que yo la mate** \- todos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, las portadoras no sabían que opinar al igual que Blaze, el único que se mostraba inexpresivo era Hard mientras que Light por primera ves puso una expresión mas de preocupación que de miedo.

\- **¿Por que lo hiciste?** \- insistió el samurai apretando sus puños.

\- **Porque me pareció necesario.**

\- **¿Necesario? Claro... a ti no te importa ¿cierto?... solo somos carne y sangre... ¿acaso lo disfrutaste?** \- Cybrian se quedo callado por un par de segundos y luego levanto la mirada clavándose en la suya.

\- **Es extraño hasta para mi, pero la verdad... es que se sintió bien.**

\- **Tu...** \- Swift rápidamente desenfundo una arma de su cintura - **no eres...** \- apunto al joven gris mientras que este sacaba su mecanismo de la armonía listo para activarlo - **HUMANO!** \- le pego tres tiros pero antes de que le dieran Reloj ya se había teletransportado a alguna parte en medio del bosque donde sería imposible encontrarlo de noche - **TRAIDOR!**

\- **¿Que hacemos ahora?** \- pregunto Twilight llorando al lado del cuerpo de Grace.

\- **Según el código de la orden** \- respondió Blaze con la mirada baja - **tenemos que enterrarla y esperar a que llegue el Observador para llevarla a su mundo de origen que es a donde entierran a todos los caídos, estos cuerpos no solo no sufren el paso del tiempo, tampoco se corrompen después de la muerte.**

**\- Mientras más rápido sea mejor -** dijo Hard apartando la mirada, por primera ves lo veían participar en una charla sin encender un cigarro en el medio **\- aun tenemos que encontrar a Rainbow Dash y derrotar a Nightmare Moon.**

**\- Es cierto -** dijo Swift mirando a todos uno por uno hasta llegar a Light, el joven se había quitado el sombrero y observaba con la mirada perdida el bosque de los que tanto temía **\- ahora si tienes razones para temerle al bosque -** le dijo poniéndose a su lado pero este ni se volteo a verlo **\- admítelo Light, nunca conociste a Corazón Mecánico.**

**\- El solo estaba siendo sincero -** contestó sin apartar la mirada del bosque - **no puede evitarlo, suelta la verdad sin pensar en las consecuencias... él solo dijo lo que sintió, no quiere decir que lo haya aceptado.**

\- **Maldición Light ¿cuantos mas se tienen que morir para que veas las cosas como son?**

\- **No se trata de ver... se trata de sentir** \- Swift simplemente apartó la mirada y camino hasta quedar en frente del cuerpo de Grace, no podía enojarse con su compañero aunque lo intentara, cargo a Grace y la puso delicadamente en la camioneta, no fue hasta antes de subir al asiento trasero que se dio cuenta que en medio de toda esa pesadilla había perdido su katana tal ves para siempre, pero dada la situación fue lo que menos le importo, a pesar de que era el ultimo recuerdo que le quedaba de su viejo compañero fallecido en una misión suicida hace 10 años lo único que deseaba era que estuviera en buenas manos.

Al otro lado del espejo, en el devastado reino de Equestria cerca del imperio de Cristal una pegaso gris de crin blanca caminaba por la tormenta de nieve sin llevar nada puesto a pesar del clima extremo, su mirada era aun mas muerta y fría que el hielo pero escondía una dureza digna del mas letal de los asesinos, lo único que cargaba era un libro azul en su hocico que llevaba bordado el símbolo de unas estrellas y espirales blancos, se detuvo sentándose sobre una roca y espero hasta que la tormenta se detuvo y a los pocos minutos oyó unos pasos sobre la nieve.

\- **Veo que recuperaste el libro de hechizos malditos del Cuentista... Dance Sky** \- dijo una voz fría y cortante detrás suyo.

\- **Y parece que tu finalmente encontraste la Bitácora de Viajes** \- giro su cabeza sobre su hombro y vio a un unicornio negro de crin plateada que sostenía un libro marrón con su magia - **Gotick Black.**

\- **¿Que es lo que sigue ahora?**

**\- Tenemos que esperar aquí, yo te avisare cuando sea el momento de hacerle una visita al Rey Sombra.**

\- **¿Vamos a matarlo?** \- se sentó de espaldas suyo dejando el libro sobre la roca.

\- **Ya lo encontraremos muerto, nosotros solo tomaremos el Corazón de Cristal** \- levanto la mirada vacía observando el horizonte - **entonces volveremos al lado B de esta Equestria y cumpliremos con la orden que se nos asigno.**

\- **¿Que hay del Libro de Cuentos?... sin él nada de lo que hagamos tendrá sentido.**

**\- El libro se protege a si mismo, cuando vayamos a buscarlo él mismo nos guiara a su encuentro, recuerda a quien servimos.**

\- **Lo se** \- un viento helado paso al lado suyo y por unos instantes se volvieron traslucidos para luego recuperar su apariencia natural - **entonces podremos reclamar nuestra recompensa a "eso".**

\- **El tiempo de la orden en la Equestria 99 B se ha terminado, es hora de que conozcan el poder de los Fantasmas.**

**(...)**

Mientras tanto, Luna y los supervivientes de la invasión se enfrentaban a lo que mas temían, después de viajar por tantos meses finalmente se habían quedado sin provisiones y no había tierra a la vista varios kilómetros de distancia mas adelante, la princesa Luna se había resignado, estaba en su alcoba viendo el mapa sin sentido alguno ya que ellos no estaban en ninguna parte de él, habían llegado al otro lado del mundo, a donde jamas llego la luz del sol o la influencia de la luna, una zona completamente abandonada, nada podía haber allí por simple lógica, y si hubiera tierra nada podría haber crecido, el cielo estrellado y oscuro era lo único que se podía ver.

\- **Este es el fin del viaje** \- dijo para si misma meditando la situación actual, la histeria había empezado a apoderarse de los sobrevivientes y en dos naves habían tenido problemas que terminaron con la ejecución de varios tripulantes violentos y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que empiecen a matarse entre ellos - **a lo que hemos llegado, a caer mas bajo de lo que ya estábamos** \- su voz sonaba quebrada al igual que su mirada y sus esperanzas, lo había perdido todo, hasta las ganas de continuar, hizo levitar una espada con su magia y vio su reflejo en ella, vio la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo y los cortes que tenía en el pecho, luego miro el bulto que tenía en donde alguna ves tuvo una ala - **estoy cansada** \- lentamente movió la espada hasta posicionarla a la altura de su cuello y cerro los ojos lista para ponerle fin a su vida.

\- **¡TIERRA!** \- estuvo a punto de cometer una locura pero el grito eufórico y lleno de esperanzas de algún tripulante llamo su atención, abrió los ojos como platos y sacudió su cabeza tratando de prestar atención - **¡TIERRA A LA VISTA!** \- lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte movimiento que la sacudió tirándola al piso aturdida, luego se abrió la puerta entrando Flash Sentry con una sonrisa como nunca antes había portado.

\- **¡Princesa! Hemos llegado... ¿se encuentra bien?** \- la ayudo a levantarse.

\- **¿Acaso es una broma? Los pegasos y grifos exploradores dijeron que no había tierra a varios días de viaje.**

\- **Lo se, es un milagro princesa, un verdadero milagro, venga a verlo usted misma** \- con un poco de timidez salio de la habitación con cuidado de no pisar la espada con la que estuvo a punto de suicidarse y camino por el interior de la nave hasta llegar a la cubierta... y allí estaba.

\- **Es imposible** \- el barco había chocado contra la orilla de una playa y pocos metros mas adelantes se veía abundante vegetación, las otras naves también chocaron y los tripulantes de bajaban y celebraban corriendo al bosque o revolcándose en la arena mojada tanto por el mar como por sus lagrimas de emoción, la princesa se bajo de un salto y cayo enterrando sus cascos en la arena, levanto uno de ellos y lo miro de cerca - **¿esto es real?**

\- **A mi me parece que es muy real... ¡HEY!** \- al fondo veía como ya varios de los tripulantes comían los frutos de los arboles tropicales desesperadamente - **esas cosas pueden ser venenosas.**

\- **No los detengas Flash** \- dijo Luna aun sin perder el asombro de su mirada - **o nos morimos envenenados o de hambre, aun no puedo creer de donde salio esto.**

\- **¿Como cree que deberíamos llamarlo?**

\- **Yo creo que Lo Imposible esta mas que claro, porque es lo que es y un misterio también** \- los dos se adentraron apenas en el bosque y observaron que había un gran camino que explorar, Flash voló por encima de los arboles y abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que habían kilómetros y kilómetros de tierra y vegetación hasta donde llegaba su vista.

\- **Princesa** \- dijo poniéndose a su lado - **esto no es una isla, es un continente, parece que tenemos mucho que explorar.**

\- **Lo primero es encargarnos de la salud de nuestros tripulantes y abastecernos de provisiones, no bajemos la guardia no tenemos idea de lo que podemos encontrar aquí.**

\- **Como ordene** \- hizo un saludo militar y se fue galopando a organizar a sus tropas mientras que la princesa Luna observaba el paisaje que había salido de la nada literalmente.

\- **¿Donde rayos estamos?** \- se pregunto a si misma y se unió a la organización que llena de esperanzas se preparaba para explorar ese nuevo y misterioso continente sin saber si eso significaba una nueva esperanza o el verdadero final de su viaje para siempre, algo curioso y peligroso esconden las apariencias y la única conexión con aquellos que perdieron junto con las respuestas a todas sus interrogantes podría encontrarse ahí mismo.

Eran ya las 12 de la medianoche en el mundo humano, en la secundaria de Canterlot como de costumbre Rainbow Dash tenía problemas para dormir, seguía hospedándose en la enfermería por las noches junto con sus acompañantes los hermanos Blue y Phoenix, se levanto y abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido pero antes de que se diera cuenta la joven de piel blanca ya estaba detrás suyo.

\- **¿Otra ves no puedes dormir?** \- le dijo en tono bajo para no despertar a su hermano.

\- **No es eso... no quiero dormir, es distinto.**

**\- ¿Que es lo que te preocupa ahora?**

**\- Lo que dijo ese profesor, sobre la subdirectora Luna, no me lo pienso creer.**

**\- ¿Y que vas a hacer?**

**\- ¿Que crees que voy a hacer? Voy a comprobarlo por mi misma.**

**\- ¿No crees que es peligroso?** \- Rainbow saco la gargantilla con el elemento de la Lealtad de su bolsillo y sonrió con confianza.

\- **¿Que es peligroso para mi?**

**\- Un genio** \- le respondió cruzándose de brazos a lo que la joven de cabello arcoiris la miro entrecerrando los ojos.

\- **Ese tipo ya no nos molestara mas... espero.**

**\- Mejor espera a mañana, de todas formas no sabes donde esta.**

\- **Claro que lo se** \- saco una revista en la que se veía en la portada a Luna sentada sobre su escritorio y el anuncio en letras grandes de que ella iba a ser la nueva gobernante - **esta en la mansión en medio del bosque, no dejan entrar a nadie por tierra pero yo no necesito ir por tierra.**

\- **Insisto en que esperes a mañana, tal ves sea buena idea pensar esto con calma.**

**\- De acuerdo** \- cerro la puerta y volvieron a sus camas - **que descanses.**

**\- Tu también** \- Blue cerro los ojos pero Rainbow se quedo echada en su cama sin pestañear con una mirada decidida a encontrar la verdad lo mas pronto posible.

**(...)**

En otro lado de la ciudad, cerca del bosque Swift y Hard terminaban de enterrar a Grace y junto con ellos iban Sunset y Twilight quien no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas al ver la tumba de quien tanto se había sacrificado por ellas, un sentimiento de culpa la invadió en ese momento pero Sunset puso una mano en su hombro y la miro de forma decidida dándole a entender que no podían dejarse vencer en ese momento y era verdad, otro enemigo poderoso había caído a costa de un sacrificio pero aun quedaba mas por recorrer y tenían que estar listas para cuando llegue el momento de hacerse cargo ellas mismas, en ese momento empezó a llover torrencialmente.

Minutos mas tarde en una pequeña casa ubicada en una zona un tanto alejada del centro de la ciudad una joven de piel lila y cabello color turquesa miraba a través de la ventana como la calle se llenaba de agua por la intensa lluvia, Night Song no dejaba de pensar en los extranjeros y en como les habría ido con su trabajo, por un instante la pareció ver una sombra moverse por la entrada de su casa cosa que la asusto un poco, pero decidió relajarse e intentar ir a dormir, cerró la otra ventana que se mantenía abierta y cuando se dio la vuelta un relámpago ilumino toda la sala dejando ver a un joven de piel gris completamente mojado que había entrado sin que se diera cuenta.

\- **¡AH!** \- grito la joven al no reconocerlo pero encendió la luz desesperada y noto que habían huellas que empezaban desde la ventana, definitivamente había entrado por ahí cuando salio, ahí estaba Cybrian Spear, parado apoyándose sobre la pared con la misma mirada muerta pero esta ves estaba temblando, Night Song pensó que debía ser por el frío después de todo estaba completamente empapado - **Cy... Cybrian... ¿que te paso?** \- mantuvo su distancia del joven observando a todas partes tratando de ubicar a sus compañeros - **¿donde están los demás?** \- no obtuvo respuesta, Cybrian simplemente saco su mecanismo de la armonía y lo dejo sobre una mesada, estaba roto, la pantalla completamente destrozada y varios cables sueltos - **¿estas bien?**

\- **¿Que es estar bien?** \- traía puesta la camiseta azul de siempre mas una chaqueta negra a la cual se aferraba mientras lanzaba humo al respirar.

\- **Te... te estas congelando, déjame traerte una toalla.**

\- **No es necesario** \- dijo recostándose sobre la pared hasta sentarse en el piso - **yo no siento frío... solo estoy cansado, cansado por cosas que no comprendo, me agota no comprender las cosas.**

\- **No lo entiendo** \- el miedo en su voz se fue apagando y se acerco un poco para verlo mas de cerca - **¿que ocurrió en la misión?**

**\- Estoy solo... me... me quede solo.**

.

**Tema de cierre: Safe and Soud - Taylor Swift (sub español)**  
/watch?v=_CxynCsVh-k

**NA: Ya esta disponible el dibujo de Grace y el del difunto Counter Clash en el deviantart de Jazz Garland al que pueden acceder desde mi perfil de fanfiction, gracias a todos por leer y dejen sus criticas y comentarios en los reviews que son de mucha ayuda para el desarrollo de este fic. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	50. Misión cumplida

**"Todos buscan la olla de oro al final del arcoiris, pero lo único que encuentran al terminar su búsqueda es un puñado de nostalgia y la lección de que el verdadero tesoro no es el oro si no el viaje y la compañía de todos aquellos que estuvieron a tu lado, así como la marca imborrable que dejaron en uno mismo."**

**48\. Misión cumplida.**

Eran pasada la media noche en el mundo humano, Cybrian Spear había sorprendido a Night Song al entrar a su casa desprevenidamente luego de haber asesinado a Grace y ser atacado por Swift, el joven se levanto de su sitio y empezó a caminar rumbo a la ventana mientras que Night Song mantenía su distancia.

\- **¿A que te refieres con que te quedaste solo?** \- pregunto la joven de piel lila ya perdiendo el miedo de hablarle.

\- **Tengo nuevos datos acerca de mi investigación** \- contesto mirando la ventana fríamente - **es información inestable pero estoy mas que seguro que lo suficientemente importante como para no tomarla en cuenta, aun así** \- camino hasta la mesa y tomo su mecanismo de la armonía roto - **de ahora en adelante debo continuar con esta investigación por mi cuenta, nadie debe intervenir** \- luego se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de abrir miro a Night Song - **mañana seguramente vas a recibir una terrible noticia, necesito pedirte un favor.**

\- **¿Que?**

**\- No le digas a nadie que estuve aquí, dentro de un tiempo no se cuanto pero vendré y voy a confiarte algo muy importante, pero necesito que mis compañeros no sepan de mi paradero.**

**\- No lo entiendo, ¿a donde vas a ir?**

\- **A donde sea, estoy cansado... tan cansado** \- dicho esto cerro la puerta dejando sola y muy confundida a la joven.

**(...)**

Varias horas pasaron y faltaba poco para el amanecer, en medio de la carretera en medio del bosque una joven de piel cian y cabello color arcoiris caminaba tranquilamente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos con la mirada baja, Rainbow Dash había escapado rumbo a la mansión de Luna y le faltaba poco para llegar, a pesar de todo ella misma tenía sus dudas acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo y esos pensamientos la molestaban lo suficiente como para que haya decidido caminar en vez de volar durante todo el camino para acomodar sus ideas.

\- **Y si... ¿es cierto lo que dijo el profesor?** \- se pregunto a si misma, en ese momento varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente, recuerdos de Equestria sobre el ataque de Nightmare Moon y como fue la primera ves que usaron los elementos para derrotarla, todo fue muy rápido y termino confundiendola mas - **aun no puedo interpretar por completo estos recuerdos, ¿sera ese acaso el mundo de Twilight?**

\- **¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer niña?** \- pregunto una voz extraña detrás suyo.

\- **¿Quien esta ahí?** \- rápidamente se giro levantando la guardia y se encontró a 5 metros de distancia de un hombre que ocultaba su rostro con una mascara blanca de lineas negras - **¿Mislead Appear?**

\- **El mismo** \- dijo el extraño hombre ajustando la corbata de su traje.

\- **No lo creo** \- dijo entrecerrando los ojos - **¿quien de todos? ¿eres tu el que traiciono a Blue y a su equipo y los dejo tirados como perros?**

\- **Podría ser cualquiera** \- respondió con un tono divertido - **pero como el resto de mis compañeros ya rompieron sus mascaras supongo que me convierte a mi en el único responsable de todas esas cosas.**

\- **Eres un miserable, debería detenerte ahora mismo.**

**\- Tal ves, pero si lo hicieras entonces te perderías de saber algo muy importante.**

\- **¿Que quieres decir?**

**\- Primero, no te molestes en ir para allá, es en vano y aunque pelees con todas tus fuerzas tu sola no eres rival para Luna, segundo, yo se donde están tus amigas.**

**\- ¿En serio?** \- miro a un lado desconfiada - **¿y por que me dices todo eso? por lo que me contaron tu estabas del lado de Luna.**

\- **Ya me deje de esas tonterías, tire mi insignia en la casa de un conocido supongo que él ya debe de haberla encontrado... como sea, ya corte todos mis lazos con Luna y con el difunto gobernador al igual que con todos sus contactos** \- levanto las manos y se encogió de hombros - **supongo que eso ya no me convierte en una amenaza ¿no es así?**

\- **¿Por que te retirarías así de simple?**

**\- Tengo otros asuntos mucho mas importantes que atender que jugar a eso de los políticos y vampiros, pero no es necesario que me creas** \- empezó a caminar rumbo al bosque - **si te interesa saberlo tus amigas están en buenas manos, te encontraras con ellas mañana mismo, yo solo pasaba por aquí** \- se perdió en la oscuridad entre los arboles dejando a Rainbow Dash muy pensativa.

\- **Entonces... es verdad** \- miro a la mansión ubicada a lo lejos - **¿Luna es nuestro enemigo?** \- luego bajo la mirada viendo al otro lado de la autopista - **¿me encontrare con mis amigas?** \- volvió a mirar al lado de la mansión y luego bajo la mirada parada en medio de los dos caminos al cabo de unos segundos giro a la derecha tomando el camino que seguía a la mansión - **ya e tomado una decisión, si Luna ahora representa una amenaza para ellas, me encargare de que estén seguras -** a pesar de las advertencias continuo con su camino dispuesta a enfrentar a Nightmare, el origen de todos sus problemas.

Un nuevo día empezaba en el mundo humano, un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón caminaba junto a un joven de piel blanco y cabello rubio, los dos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de un gigantesco edificio y luego pasaron para ser atendidos por la recepcionista.

\- **¿En que puedo ayudarlos?** \- pregunto la recepcionista sin levantar la mirada.

\- **Venimos a ver a Eighth Soul** \- respondió Pierce Cross seriamente, la mujer levanto la mirada y lo vio acompañado por Rev Drums quien ahora llevaba una nueva identidad.

\- **¿Me pueden decir sus nombres?**

\- **Pierce Cross y Blue Blood** \- respondió fríamente, se le veía mucho mas serio que de costumbre, finalmente había dado con el paradero del único que podía responder a todas sus interrogantes sobre el libro que protegía.

\- **El se ha ido de la ciudad anoche.**

**\- ¡¿Que?!**

\- **Pero dejo las llaves del departamento con instrucciones de entregársela a usted** \- los dos se sorprendieron un poco y recibió la llave lentamente.

\- **¿No le dejo algún mensaje?**

**\- Nada, solo dijo que les entregara la llave apenas lleguen** \- Pierce miro la llave sobre su mano y luego se despidió caminando rumbo al ascensor.

Al llegar al ultimo piso y entrar en la habitación del músico encontraron que varias cosas habían sido embaladas como si hubiera organizado una mudanza, habían cajas sueltas y el piano estaba cubierto por una manta transparente pero no había señal de Eighth Soul.

\- **Aquí no hay nada... ni nadie** \- dijo Pierce decepcionado.

\- **Oye mira esto** \- el joven le señalo una puerta abierta que daba a un cuarto oscuro en el que solo había un viejo televisor sobre una silla - **parece importante.**

\- **Puede ser** \- sin decir nada mas camino hasta quedar en frente del artefacto y antes de que pudiera tocarlo este se prendió solo emitiendo estática por varios segundos, luego apareció la imagen de Eighth Soul en una grabación - **¿Eighth Soul?... ya veo, es un mensaje.**

\- **Pierce Cross** \- dijo la imagen del extranjero en el televisor - **se que tienes muchas dudas y tratare de responder a la mayoría de ellas en este mensaje, pero debo pedirte que mientras tengas el Libro de Cuentos en tu poder tienes que dejar de buscarme.**

\- **¿Libro de Cuentos?**

**\- El libro que te entrego Counter Clash no es nada mas ni nada menos que la herramienta mas peligrosa que puede existir, maldecido con un poder capas de cambiar el destino guiado por una voluntad maléfica, el libro me perteneció a mi antes de caer en manos de Counter Clash y antes de mi le perteneció a alguien mas, tienes que llevarlo lo mas rápido posible a esta dirección** \- pego una hoja al monitor y Pierce se apresuro en tomar noche de la dirección - **es donde vive su primer guardiana en esta época ya que el libro es mucho mas antiguo incluso que la misma humanidad, se que vienes acompañado de alguien mas** \- Pierce miro al joven el cual se sorprendió de que lo mencionara - **lamento decirte que de ahora en adelante tienes que seguir este camino tu solo, todos aquellos que te rodeen van a morir, una ves que entregues el libro ven a buscarme me encargare de contarte como son el resto de las cosas y la maldición que llevas desde que fuiste tocado por el Libro de Cuentos, ahora eres un "Lector" del libro, y serás útil cuando llegue el momento de pelear contra "eso", de pelear contra la fuerza que tuerce las historias y destruye la armonía del destino** \- la imagen se empezó a distorsionar - **es indispensable que lleves el libro con la primera guardiana, la persona que me lo entrego a mi, luego apresúrate en encontrarme, ella te dirá todo lo que necesitas saber** \- la imagen se corto por completo y Pierce se quedo en silencio por varios segundos sudando un poco.

\- **Oye... ¿a que se refería con que estas maldito?** \- pregunto Blue Blood notando lo nervioso que se veía el hombre.

\- **No lo se** \- camino hasta quedar en frente suyo y lo tomo de los hombros - **parece que de ahora en adelante te vas a quedar aquí** \- se dio la vuelta rumbo a la salida.

\- **¡Hey espera! No regrese para quedarme con los brazos cruzados** \- se puso en frente suyo cortandole el camino - **me he cagado la vida y he cagado la vida de los demás, quiero pagar por eso también.**

\- **Que lo digas es mas que suficiente, pero desgraciadamente no puedo hacerme cargo de ti si mueres, sin embargo, piensa que por algo lograste escapar de esa prisión y por algo estas aun con vida, mi padre siempre decía que las cosas pasan por una razón en especial, así que mantente con vida y te prometo que volveré con todas las respuestas y tal ves con una solución a toda esta pesadilla que estamos viviendo, porque al parecer todos estamos involucrados en esta especie de juego maldito** \- abrió la puerta listo para irse - **el departamento es tuyo ahora, te enviare dinero de ves en cuando y también te mantendré informado si llega a ocurrir algo** \- cerro la puerta dejando solo al joven que miro todo a su alrededor, camino hasta quedar en frente del piano y le quito la manta negra, luego lentamente paso su mano por el teclado y oprimió una de las teclas.

Pierce salio con la mirada baja del edificio y las manos metidas en los bolsillos, saco la hoja que había copiado según lo que le mostró Eighth Soul y contemplo ya mas calmado la dirección y noto que también había un nombre escrito.

\- **¿Calmia Mind?** \- dijo para si mismo guardando de nuevo la hoja en su bolsillo y cruzando la pista listo para ir a entregar el libro a su primera guardiana.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad Hard se paseaba como de costumbre solo que esta ves iba muy temprano y seguía sin tocar un cigarrillo desde la muerte de Grace aunque en realidad se le podía ver tan tranquilo e indiferente al dolor y los problemas como de costumbre, actitud que había adoptado casi a la perfección, se detuvo frente a un puesto de periódicos y se sorprendió al ver el anuncio de que Luna iba a ser gobernante en tan solo unos días.

\- **Genial, estamos jodidos** \- dijo girando con la intención de volver a su hogar pero noto a una joven de piel blanca corriendo bastante agitada junto a un hombre de piel crema al que pudo reconocer inmediatamente - **¡HEY!** \- los siguió rápidamente tratando de llamar su atención - **¡ADAM!**

\- **¿Adam?** \- el hombre se detuvo al escuchar ese nombre al igual que su hermana Blue que se mostró confundida por la reacción de Phoenix.

\- **¿Por que te detienes? Tenemos que encontrar a Rainbow, yo se donde esta, solo tenemos que llegar a la carretera.**

\- **¡Adam!** \- Hard se detuvo frente a los dos y miro seriamente al hombre - **¿ese es tu nombre no? ¿o acaso lo inventaste?**

\- **¿Lo conoces?** \- pregunto Blue poniéndose a su lado.

\- **Si nos conocemos** \- interrumpió Hard caminando hasta quedar en frente de los dos a muy corta distancia - **ahora escúchenme claro y díganme ¿donde esta Rainbow Dash?**

**(...)**

El resto de las portadoras había llegado a la ciudad y estaban todas en casa de los extranjeros hablando sobre todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ninguna de ellas podía creerse por completo que Cybrian Spear había matado a Grace, Fluttershy fue quien mas dolida se quedo por la noticia, Rarity y Pinkie Pie la consolaban mientras que Sunset miraba por la ventana molesta cruzada de brazos pensando en donde podría haberse metido el joven de piel gris y sobretodo ¿que haría ahora?

\- **Así que ahora solo quedamos nosotros cuatro** \- dijo Blaze que estaba en la cocina junto con Applejack.

\- **Creí que ustedes estaban acostumbrados a esto** \- contesto la joven con pocos ánimos.

\- **Uno cree que se acostumbra, pero la verdad es que yo nunca pude hacerlo, no lo hice en mis días como soldado y menos lo voy a hacer ahora.**

**\- ¿Todos tus trabajos han sido como este?**

**\- En realidad no, naturalmente solo interactuamos entre los miembros de los equipos y solo hablamos sobre el objetivo.**

**\- Ya veo** \- los dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

\- **Pero... esta es la primera ves que el objetivo son personas** \- Applejack levanto la mirada - **se que no es momento de decirlo, pero me gustaría que esta misión no terminara, es mas, si me muero, no quiero que me entierren en mi mundo de origen, quiero ser enterrado aquí.**

\- **¿Por que dices algo como eso?** \- se levanto molesta y apoyo las manos sobre la mesa - **¿por que piensas en la muerte en un momento como este?**

\- **A veces hay momentos en los que solo puedo pensar en la muerte... pero desde que estoy aquí y convivo con ustedes creo que empieza a cambiar** \- Applejack lo miro un tanto confundida y luego volvió a su asiento.

\- **Dices cosas raras** \- contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

\- **Puede ser** \- iba a decir algo mas pero sonó el timbre y cuando salieron a la sala vieron a Night Song parada en la puerta con la mirada perdida al verlas a todas reunidas y con semblantes tan deprimidos, vio a Fluttershy con los ojos llorosos y a Swift con la mirada inexpresiva al lado de Twilight, el joven ni siquiera se fijo que había llegado, Light no estaba en ningún lugar.

\- **¿Que ocurrió?** \- pregunto tímidamente puesto que ya sabía que la respuesta no era para nada buena.

\- **Grace ha muerto** \- contesto Sunset - **Cybrian la mato** \- las pupilas de Night Song se encogieron y una mezcla de emociones cruzo sus pensamientos, ahora todo tenía sentido, rápidamente subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Grace y cuando abrió la puerta no había nadie ahí, no esperaba encontrarla solo necesitaba unos segundos para pensar y sobretodo no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado, empezó a llorar en silencio no solo por el hecho de que había perdido a una gran amiga si no por el hecho de que ella misma había tenido al asesino en frente suyo quien le hizo prometerle que no diría nada sobre su paradero, sentía que debía contarles acerca de la visita de Cybrian Spear pero decidió esperar a que se aclaren las cosas, aun habían muchos cabos sueltos y era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que nadie por mas loco que sea haría algo como eso sin haber pensado en un plan para continuar huyendo o por lo menos sin un motivo en particular, así que decidió esperar.

\- **Night... ¿estas bien?** \- pregunto Fluttershy quien entro a la habitación aun con los ojos rojos pero ya había dejado de llorar.

\- **No te preocupes** \- respondió secándose las lagrimas sin dejar que la vea - **esto es raro, pero no es la primera ves que pierdo a alguien cercano** \- trato de fingir una sonrisa y bajo las escaleras a su lado - **por lo menos ahora ustedes están seguras ¿no es así?**

**\- Crysalis fue derrotada** \- dijo Swift sin apartar la mirada del piso - **la muerte de Grace no fue en vano, pero aun queda Luna.**

\- **Entonces es verdad que tenemos que pelear contra ella** \- dijo Rarity.

\- **Desgraciadamente si, pero no pueden hacerlo sin los elementos de la armonía** \- en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Hard entro con la mirada seria y agitado.

\- **Tenemos que movernos todos... ahora!** \- dijo invitándolos a salir.

\- **¿Que ocurre?** \- Swift camino hasta la puerta y noto que detrás de él habían un hombre de piel crema y cabello gris junto con una joven de piel blanca y cabello rubio que cargaba una mochila - **¿quienes son ellos?**

\- **Se hacen llamar Blue y Phoenix** \- respondió Hard sin quitarles la mirada de encima - **ellos dicen saber donde esta Rainbow Dash.**

\- **Ya veo** \- dijo Phoenix sonriendo - **así que ustedes son las amigas de Rainbow Dash... ¿se estuvieron escondiendo aquí todo el tiempo?** \- Pinkie Pie corrió hasta quedar en frente suyo, se le veía un tanto preocupada.

\- **¿Donde esta Dashie? Fue a hacer algo peligroso ¿cierto?**

\- **No tengo idea de donde sacaste eso pero lamentablemente es verdad, fue a ver a una tal Luna, un conocido nos advirtió sobre ella pero Rainbow es bastante fuerte, no creo que tenga nada a que temer.**

**\- ¡Idiotas!** \- Swift dio un paso al frente - **Luna no es un humano común y corriente, es un demonio y todo su maldito hogar esta lleno de esos monstruos, se la van a comer viva.**

**\- Tenemos que volver a la mansión lo mas rápido posible** \- dijo Hard pero Blaze intervino.

\- **Estas loco, no somos suficientes como para invadir ese lugar y menos ahora que esas cosas están ahí.**

**\- Escúchenme** \- dijo Blue sacando la mochila - **no se que es lo que hay en ese lugar ni a que se enfrenta Rainbow, pero creo que estas cosas les pertenecen** \- abrió la mochila y un brillo multicolor salio de ella, Twilight se acerco lentamente y sus ojos reflejaron el resplandor al mismo tiempo que su mirada se perdía por completo al contemplar su contenido.

\- **Twilight ¿que es?** \- pregunto Rarity acercándose también solo para ver como su amiga levantaba lentamente la famosa corona con el elemento de la magia y la observaba con una expresión de sorpresa que no cabía en su rostro.

\- **No me lo creo** \- dijo Sunset quien al igual que todos estaba anonadada por el descubrimiento, el único que se mantenía inexpresivo era Hard.

\- **Después de tanto tiempo** \- dijo Twilight apretando el elemento recordando todo lo que había pasado desde que lo perdió por primera ves al ser robado por Sunset hace casi tres años, lo apretó contra su pecho sin poder evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas pero se recupero rápidamente y levanto la mirada decidida, se dio media vuelta y observo a todas con los ojos encendidos y la corona en la mano - **chicas, vamos a ponerle fin a esto de una ves por todas.**

Al cabo de unos minutos ya todos estaban en la camioneta rumbo a la mansión, cada una de las portadoras llevaba su elemento en la mano los cuales brillaban intensamente al hacer contacto con ellas por primera vez para luego apagarse hasta que sean de utilidad.

En la secundaria de Canterlot un hombre mayor de piel crema y cabello negro vestido con una chaqueta marrón y camisa blanca con corbata estaba sentado en su oficina mirando su reloj de pulsera, era el viejo profesor que estuvo cuidando a Rainbow y a los hermanos ahora solo esperaba que las clases empezaran normalmente.

\- **Aun es muy temprano** \- dijo notando que solo eran las 7 de la mañana, se levanto y al caminar por los pasillos saludo a un par de profesores que pasaban por ahí, fue por un café y continuo caminando hasta que se vio completamente solo en el pasillo, o al menos eso creía.

\- **Yo se quien eres** \- dijo una voz detrás suyo, se giro lentamente y noto a un hombre joven de piel blanca y cabello negro desalborotado que cubría uno de sus ojos azules.

\- **¿Te conozco?** \- dijo caminando hasta quedar en frente suyo, lo miro mas de cerca y luego se llevo una mano a la barbilla pensando - **creo que te he visto antes... ¿no eres acaso ese músico? ¿como era? ya lo recuerdo... eres Eighth Soul ¿no es así? ¿que hace alguien como tu en una miserable escuela que ahora le pertenece al estado?**

**\- Se nota que has olvidado todo, pero estoy seguro que aun queda algún recuerdo mio en algún rincón profundo de tu mente, has un esfuerzo en recordarme** \- el profesor lo miro seriamente entrecerrando los ojos, los dos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos hasta que empezó a sentirse un tanto mareado dejando caer su café al piso.

\- **No puede ser** \- dijo limpiándose la frente con un pañuelo.

\- **Tuviste un "deja vu" ¿no es así?... yo se quien eres... Doctor.**

\- **JAJAJA!** \- se empezó a reír a carcajadas por unos cortos segundos - **ahora lo entiendo todo, entonces he metido la pata ¿no es así?**

\- **Hace un tiempo tu me ayudaste a enfrentar a una fuerza que desafía todos los limites conocidos y desconocidos, "eso" ha vuelto, necesito tu ayuda de nuevo.**

\- **¡Olvídalo!** \- respondió en tono molesto pero Eighth Soul se mantuvo firme y calmado como de costumbre - **la Orden y el sector de recuperación me quitaron todo desde que supieron de mi y de lo que era capaz, ahora solo soy un viejo profesor de secundaria, si me descubren me quitaran lo único que no lograron hacer en su momento... mi vida.**

**\- La Orden de los Cuentistas se asegura que nadie se meta con el factor tiempo en los universos que están bajo su protección, algunos se lo toman a la ligera pero la realidad es que quien controla el tiempo lo controla todo, es por eso que necesito tu ayuda, la única forma de vencer a "eso" es con el poder del tiempo, el poder de cambiar el destino, no hay otra manera ni la habrá jamas.**

\- **Parece que estas sordo, la Orden me quito todo, esos agentes del sector de recuperación son unos auténticos monstruos.**

\- **Es un sector aislado del resto, solo algunos saben de su existencia y solo los guerreros mas feroces, inteligentes y sabios han llegado a formar parte de él, se que has perdido tu tecnología pero aun conservas tus conocimientos, yo te ayudare a conseguir los materiales pero si no hacemos algo varios mundos seguirán siendo consumidos por esa maldad que destruye y tuerce el destino, la Orden cree que puede pararlo mandando a extranjeros a cambiar las historias de varios mundos a través de la fuerza y el intelecto pero lo único que logran es aplazar lo inevitable puesto que "eso" ya sabe de todos sus movimientos, lo sabe todo sobre el futuro, él es el futuro, él es el destino** \- el profesor entrecerró los ojos sin quitarle la vista de encima - **la cuenta regresiva de este mundo ya a empezado, el Libro de Cuentos esta aquí y es la oportunidad perfecta de darle un golpe directo -** se quedaron en silencio por un minuto y luego el profesor siguió su camino pasando al lado de Eighth Soul sin mirarlo pero se detuvo cuando quedo a tres metros de distancia dándole la espalda.

**\- ¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos?**

**\- 2 años aproximadamente.**

**\- Voy a necesitar casi un año para construir una maquina del tiempo o algo que pueda servir como reemplazo, ven a verme después de clases -** estuvo a punto se seguir caminando pero Eighth Soul se giro y levanto el tono de voz abandonando su postura.

**\- ¡O abandonas esta rutina o no hagas nada! -** se fue girando lentamente al escucharlo y noto que estaba apretando los puños **\- esto no es para ti, nos vamos ahora mismo y empezamos a trabajar o dejamos que todo se pudra como ya ha pasado.**

**\- De acuerdo -** esbozo una pequeña sonrisa **\- nos vamos entonces.**

Los dos abandonaron la escuela caminando por la calle mientras que los primeros estudiantes empezaban a llegar, lo que no notaron fue que desde el techo un joven de piel verde claro y cabello marrón los veía partir, era Mind quien había sido dado por muerto por Eighth Soul después de una brutal pelea contra Nightmare, su camisa estaba completamente manchada con sangre pero llevaba varias vendas lo que demostraba que alguien lo había curado.

\- **Que bien se siente poder caminar de nuevo y tener todos mis huesos en su sitio** \- dijo para si mismo con las manos en los bolsillos, saco un sobre color crema de su bolsillo y lo abrió revisando su contenido - **el tipo que me curo me dio esto, por poco lo olvido** \- había una nota escrita a mano con un mensaje, lo leyó en voz baja mostrándose un tanto extrañado - **"escúchame claro Mind, mas te vale que no te acerques a Eighth Soul o a quien sea que este en su camino o que pueda decirle que estas vivo por lo menos hasta dentro de un año o quedaras atrapado en la inexistencia ¿quedo claro? eso incluye alejarte de Fluttershy y sus amigas"** \- levanto una ceja y luego arrugo el papel apretando los dientes - **¡maldita sea!** \- arrojo el papel con fuerza y luego lanzo un corto suspiro - **¿atrapado en la inexistencia? que estupidez, pero quien sea que lo haya hecho no parece bromear** \- miro a lo lejos en otra dirección y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa - **al menos no dijo que no puedo protegerla sin que lo sepa** \- bajo de un salto sin que nadie pueda verlo y empezó a caminar tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos - **solo un año** \- dijo para si mismo mientras se perdía al doblar en una esquina en dirección contraria a la que se fue Eighth Soul con el Doctor.

La camioneta de los extranjeros ya estaba a pocos metros de la mansión, Blaze iba al volante mientras que Hard en el asiento de copiloto mirando fijamente la entrada, las portadoras iban en la caja junto con Swift quien estaba parado con la vista al frente sosteniendo un rifle francotirador al lado de Light, Sunset Shimmer y Night Song junto con los dos hermanos se quedaron su hogar.

\- **Ojos Rápidos ¿ves algo?** \- pregunto Hard sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

\- **Nada de nada ¿que ves tu Light?**

\- **Esto es raro** \- respondió el joven del sombrero cerrando los ojos y poniendo las manos sobre sus orejas - **hay demasiado silencio, solo se oye el bosque y nada mas.**

\- **¿Que quieres decir con eso?**

\- **La mansión... esta vacía.**

\- **No lo creo, no bajes la guardia Light** \- continuaron avanzando y vieron la reja abierta y sin seguridad, estacionaron ahí y todos se bajaron rodeando a las portadoras de los elementos usando pistolas y rifles para asegurar el perímetro, Rarity y Fluttershy no podían esconder su temor apenas entraron al jardín de la mansión que a pesar de ser de día daba un aspecto fantasmal debido a la poca neblina que quedaba.

\- **Este sitio parece muerto** \- dijo Applejack mirando a todas partes.

\- **No se distraigan** \- dijo Twilight sosteniendo la corona con la mano derecha - **tenemos que encontrar a Rainbow, si algo llega a pasar no duden en colocarse los elementos** \- continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de la mansión que estaba abierta al entrar notaron que efectivamente no había nadie, se detuvieron en medio de la sala hasta que Light empezó a caminar olfateando el aire.

\- **¿Que haces?** \- pregunto Swift sin bajar su rifle.

\- **¡Por aquí!** \- Light guardo sus colt peacemaker y empezó a correr por los pasillos.

\- **¡Oye!** \- Swift lo siguió pero antes se volteo a ver a las portadoras y a sus compañeros - **ustedes quédense con ellas, voy a ver que quiere** \- pasaron dos minutos y no volvían, hasta que una sombra se fue asomando poco a poco desde la entrada y rápidamente Hard y Blaze apuntaron con sus armas.

\- **Light ¿eres tu?** \- dijo Blaze entrecerrando los ojos - **responde por un demonio.**

\- **Vaya forma de recibir a una amiga** \- una voz familiar se escucho llamando la atención de todas las portadoras.

\- **¿Rainbow?** \- pregunto Fluttershy dando un paso al frente, a los pocos segundos salieron Swift y Light con una gran sonrisa seguidos por Rainbow Dash quien se detuvo a dos metros de distancia de Twilight quien se quedo con la boca abierta al verla, sostenía el elemento de la lealtad en su mano.

\- **Ha pasado mucho tiempo** \- dijo la joven de cabello arcoiris con total confianza - **me alegra ver que están bien y en buenas manos.**

\- **DASHIE!** \- Pinkie Pie se le tiro encima llorando y luego le siguieron Fluttershy y Rarity.

\- **Tranquilas, estoy bien** \- solo pudo sonreír para tratar de calmarlas mientras que Swift hacía un gesto a todos para que bajen las armas.

\- **Hemos revisado todo el lugar, no hay nadie** \- miro a las portadoras darse un abrazo grupal y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco con la tierna escena pero luego fue invadido por una sensación de nostalgia - **supongo que esto es el fin** \- camino hasta la puerta y abandono la mansión siendo seguido por Light.

\- **Swift ¿que te pasa?... finalmente están juntas, ¿no es conmovedor?** \- no obtuvo respuesta - **oye... ¿estas bien?**

**\- Misión cumplida Light -** dijo sin voltearse a verlo.

\- **¿Que?**

\- **Nuestra misión era que las portadoras tomen su responsabilidad como guardianas, ahora están juntas y poseen los elementos de la armonía, el orden de este mundo esta en su lugar, nuestro trabajo aquí se termino** \- empezó a caminar hasta la camioneta con la mirada baja y una extraña mezcla de emociones que ni él mismo comprendía, sin embargo no era el único que se sentía así, Blaze quien aun se mantenía dentro de la mansión y de quien Swift no quería saber nada también sentía lo mismo.

Las portadoras seguían en su emotivo reencuentro final del que esperaban jamas volver a separarse, sin embargo cuando finalmente empezaron a salir y partieron en la camioneta un hombre enmascarado salio de entre los arboles y se paro en medio de la pista viendo al auto perderse en la carretera.

\- **Por un momento creí que Luna no me escucharía pero me alegra que aun me haya tomado en cuenta y haya hecho caso a mis advertencias ¡JA!** \- el ultimo Mislead Appear empezó a caminar por la carretera con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje - **y todo el tiempo creyeron que no era mas que un simple político terrorista aburrido, pobres ilusos, ahora yo también soy un "Lector" del Libro de Cuentos, que bueno que me di una pasada por la oficina de ese detective, lo mejor de todo es que nadie sabe quien soy, ¿cuantos otros hubo manchando mi buen nombre? Vic Raff, Eighth Soul, hasta ese tal Gotick Black, nadie sospecha de mi identidad, es mas, ni siquiera saben que existo ¡JAJAJA!**\- se empezó a reír a carcajadas levantando la vista al cielo - **ni lo sabrán hasta que llegue mi momento, la hora en que tengan que hacerle frente al hombre mas inteligente del mundo, mi plan no tiene falla ¡JAJAJA! en un futuro lejano llegara el momento en el que tengan que hacerle frente al único y verdadero ¡MISLEAD APPEAR!** \- dejo de reírse y volvió a mirar al cielo con unos profundos ojos marrones que era lo único que se podía ver detrás de su mascara - **como dije desde el principio... esperen a saber mas de mi** \- se alejo caminando por la autopista silbando una pegajosa melodía, cantando bajo la lluvia.

.

**Tema de cierre: Safe and Soud - Taylor Swift (sub español)**  
/watch?v=_CxynCsVh-k

**NA: Y con esto se baja el telón del tercer acto, el próximo capitulo sera un pequeño recuento de las cosas y la situación de los personajes tal como lo hice con los finales de los dos actos pasados. Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, recuerden dejar sus criticas y comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	51. Un mundo se acaba

**49\. Un mundo se acaba.**

Finalmente **las portadoras de los elementos** habían logrado reunirse por completo después de mas de 4 meses de separación y se mantenían ocultas en la granja de la familia Apple junto con los hermanos **Blue** y **Phoenix** quienes decidieron quedarse con ellas en ves de regresar hasta que acaben con Nightmare y pongan todas las cosas en orden, se mantienen haciendo constantes viajes a la ciudad para abastecerse de provisiones e intercambiar información importante pero lo mas importante es que conservaban los elementos de la armonía consigo lo que daba por terminada la misión de **los extranjeros** en ese mundo ajeno para ellos al igual que todos los demás sin embargo los días pasaban y no habían noticias del Observador numero 77 quien había sido encargado de supervisar su progreso en esa misión y del que no se supo mas desde su partida con el Aprendiz de Cuentista, lo que no sabían es que este había sido asesinado y abandonado en las ruinas del antiguo castillo del príncipe Caelus actual Espina de la Orden quien se las arreglo para que su muerte no fuera registrada ni por el horaculo ni por el resto de la orden.

**Night Song** continuo con sus visitas a la granja en sus días libres, no volvió a recibir noticias de **Cybrian Spear** de quien no se supo nada después de su partida en busca de mas información sobre su investigación la cual decidió seguir por su cuenta.

Nada se supo de **Flash Sentry** luego de que acabara con la vida de Crysalis quien se sumaba a la lista de enemigos caídos junto con el antiguo gobernador Frank Sutler conocido como el general Sombra, sin embargo a pesar de esa nueva victoria aun quedaban muchos cabos sueltos sin resolver tanto de Sombra como de Crysalis y estas cosas serían aprovechadas por **Luna** quien finalmente logro asumir el cargo de gobernadora y de quien no sabían nada luego de su misteriosa partida.

**Eighth Soul** junto con el **Doctor Whooves** partieron en busca de los recursos necesarios para construir una maquina del tiempo ya que según el ex miembro de la orden era la única forma de ganar la guerra que estaba en camino contra una fuerza misteriosa y una cuenta regresiva que no podían detener.

**Pierce Cross** abandono la ciudad en busca de la primera guardiana del libro de Cuentos bajo el encargo de Eighth Soul de entregarle el libro y luego ir por él lo mas pronto posible, **Blueblood** se quedo a cargo del departamento del músico junto al misterioso horaculo cuyo funcionamiento aun era todo un misterio tanto para él como para el ex oficial.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del espejo, en el caído reino de Equestria varios dragones negros volaban al rededor del castillo de las princesas exhalando fuego demostrando su poder a los pobres sobrevivientes que eran usados como esclavos por aquellos que habían sido infectados por la oscuridad de la plaga, dándoles a entender que no tenían escapatoria de su tortura mas que la muerte, dentro del castillo el rey Sombra se miraba frente al espejo mientras se probaba una nueva capa negra con bordes dorados, sonreía de forma maliciosa satisfecho por su victoria hasta que un dragón fue volando a gran velocidad casi a punto de chocarse con la punta del castillo pero a pocos metros del impacto se convirtió en un unicornio con venas negras recorriendo su cuerpo y entro por la ventana, hizo una reverencia y pidió permiso para hablar.

\- **Adelante ¿que tienes que decirme?** \- le respondió Sombra sentándose en su trono.

\- **Me temo que no nos han llegado noticias del equipo de reconocimiento que envió hacia el otro lado del océano, para estas fechas ellos ya tendrían que estar de regreso, tememos lo peor.**

**\- ¿Que es lo peor?**

**\- Se han corrido rumores acerca de que aun hay un equipo de supervivientes organizados.**

**\- JAJAJA** \- su risa hizo eco en toda la sala real - **eso es ridículo ¿de donde sacaron eso?**

**\- Los cadáveres de las Princesas Luna y Twilight Sparkle nunca fueron encontrados, a pesar de que se confirma la muerte del resto de las portadoras.**

**\- No hay forma, pero deja eso de lado, ¿como va la construcción de las naves?**

**\- Ya esta lista, tenemos todo un ejercito cargado listo para partir, solo esperamos su orden.**

\- **Saldremos mañana temprano, es todo lo que tengo que decir, puedes retirarte** \- el unicornio hizo una reverencia y volvió a salir por la ventana tomando otra ves la forma de un dragón negro, el rey Sombra se levanto y empezó a caminar por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la biblioteca, hizo levitar varios libros revisando su contenido pero una voz desconocida llamo su atención.

\- **Veo que has progresado en tu gobierno** \- Sombra se volteó para ver quien se había atrevido a entrar sin su permiso y noto a un poni encapuchado sentado en una esquina - **siempre deseando cada ves mas ¿no es así? tienes a todos los reinos bajo tu control pero tu quieres poseer el mundo entero ¿alguna ves has escuchado que el hambre de poder puede llevarte a perderlo todo?**

\- **¿Quien eres y que haces en mi palacio?** \- el misterioso poni se levanto y camino lentamente saliendo de las sombras, una barba blanca podía verse caer dando a entender que era un poni anciano.

\- **Soy quien te trajo de regreso y quien te puso al mando de esta plaga destructora de mundos.**

**\- ¿Que?... De que diantres estas hablando!?**

**\- Lo que te voy a decir puede resultarte muy impactante... pero tu no eres el verdadero rey Sombra** \- la reacción del unicornio oscuro no se hizo esperar, nuevamente empezó a reírse a carcajadas ante la ridícula idea que planteaba el misterioso visitante.

\- **¿En serio? ¿Entonces quien es el verdadero rey Sombra? es tan estúpido.**

**\- El verdadero rey Sombra poseía conocimientos ancestrales que tu ni te imaginas, él era el único que sabía todos los secretos sobre el espejo de cristal, tu solo eres una replica.**

**\- ¿Que pruebas tienes?**

**\- ¿Por que no intentas recordar tu pasado... tu infancia... tus conocimientos?** \- Sombra se llevo un casco a la frente tratando de hacer memoria y efectivamente no poseía ningún recuerdo sobre eso cosa que lo enfureció e hizo brillar su cuerno con fuerza apuntando al anciano.

\- **Maldito! ¿Quien eres y que sabes de mi?**

**\- Es normal que las replicas tengan sus recuerdos incompletos, ya que es lo que eres, una replica del rey Sombra invocada gracias al poder del Lago de los Espejos, como yo, en realidad solo eres una copia de su cuerno la cual infecte con la magia de la plaga para que te conviertas en su líder una ves que reencarnes gracias al poder del corrompido corazón de cristal que late en tu pecho, es por eso que ni siquiera recuerdas como te convertiste en el líder de la plaga, el libro de hechizos malditos que usabas para controlarla, es mio.**

**\- ¿Tu también eres una replica? ¡Quítate esa maldita cosa y muéstrame tu rostro cobarde!** \- el unicornio se quito la capucha y Sombra apago el brillo de su cuerno abriendo los ojos como platos y retrocediendo con temor - **no es posible... no puedes ser tu** \- luego agito su cabeza varias veces y volvió a recobrar su postura amenazante - **pero si eres solo una replica como yo entonces tengo que estar a tu nivel.**

\- **Desgraciadamente** \- el poni anciano hizo brillar su cuerno y un pequeño rayo salio de él a gran velocidad cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Sombra - **a veces, la replica puede superar al original... y por mucho** \- el cuerpo de Sombra se empezó a inflar como si fuera a explotar.

\- **No... maldita sea... NO!** \- se deshizo en el aire quedando solo su cuerno entero el que se fue volando a gran velocidad perdiéndose en el horizonte rumbo a Poniville pero antes de partir dejo caer un objeto negro con forma de corazón en el piso.

\- **Directo de regreso al Lago de los Espejos de donde te saque** \- el unicornio anciano se quito toda la capucha revelando que llevaba puesto un sombrero de brujo azul puntiagudo y con cascabeles colgando y un traje con estrellas y espirales del mismo color que el sombrero, camino hasta quedar en frente del objeto negro que cayo del cuerpo de Sombra y lo tomo con su magia haciéndolo levitar en frente suyo - **el Corazón de Cristal, la maldad de Sombra lo ha corrompido por completo, se ha convertido en el elemento necesario para servir como detonante para cumplir con el destino del mundo al otro lado del espejo.**

_**ROAR!**_

Un potente rugido se escucho desde el exterior del castillo.

\- **Oh... casi lo olvido** \- el unicornio que resulto ser Starswirl el barbudo dejo el Corazón de Cristal sobre la mesa y empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida - **sin un líder la plaga se vuelve salvaje e inestable como lo es en realidad** \- al salir vio como los dragones se habían vuelto locos y estaban atacando a todos los supervivientes que usaban como esclavos, ya no habían ponis ni seres de otras razas con venas negras, incluso aquellos que antes estaban infectados ahora habían vuelto a la normalidad pero mas de la mitad se habían convertido en dragones negros y acababan con ellos sin piedad, devorándolos, alimentándose como bestias hambrientas y salvajes - **solo aquellos cuyo corazón acepta la oscuridad y se vuelven uno con ella llegan a volverse dragones negros, parece que la mayoría se rindió ante la infección y ahora no tienen vuelta atrás, lastima por los que soportaron y se liberaron, al menos morirán limpios** \- cerro la ventana y se paro en medio del salón real ignorando los gritos de los supervivientes, luego cerro los ojos fastidiado - **a veces hay peleas que no podemos ganar pero con unos cuantos sacrificios tal ves el daño puede reducirse... este mundo se acaba** \- se teletransporto abandonando el castillo y el reino. Los dragones tomaron el control de todo como animales salvajes sin uso de razón y lo mismo ocurría en todos los reinos que habían sido tomados por la plaga, ahora el mundo era un nido de dragones con un apetito insaciable, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que se queden sin alimento y empiecen a comerse entre ellos y con el paso de los años seguramente no quedaría nada vivo solo una tierra árida y un mundo vacío lleno de pestes y cadáveres, solo el tiempo diría cual sería el destino final de ese lado del espejo.

**(...)**

Mientras tanto Luna y los supervivientes estaban literalmente al otro lado del mundo en un continente perdido que apareció de la nada, se habían establecido exitosamente y armado varios campamentos, sin embargo no habían encontrado ninguna civilización o forma de vida inteligente en ese lugar y muchas interrogantes se mantenían aun en sus mentes.

Luna estaba en su campamento junto con sus generales, un grifo anciano de plumas plateadas, un minotauro rojo de aspecto imponente, un Diamond Dog anciano y una cebra macho de la misma edad que el minotauro, en la entrada esta Flash Sentry junto con otro unicornio haciendo guardia pero al mismo tiempo escuchando toda la conversación.

\- **¿Cuanto tiempo cree que tarden en llegar las tropas de Sombra a este lugar?** \- pregunto el grifo.

\- **Aunque estemos a salvo por ahora no podemos olvidarnos de él, apenas termine de construir sus naves vendrán a atacarnos y a invadir todo este territorio** \- continuo el Diamond Dog.

\- **Tenemos que agilizar el proceso de exploración, un continente tan grande como este debe de tener reinos ocultos en alguna parte** \- dijo el Minotauro - **debemos de buscar aliados y armar un ejercito es la única cosa que podemos hacer contra Sombra y su plaga** \- Luna meditaba las palabras de cada uno de sus generales sin embargo la cebra se mantenía callado cruzado de cascos como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

\- **Hay que ser pacientes y tomar esto con responsabilidad** \- dijo Luna finalmente - **no sabemos que hay mas allá de esta jungla y lo primero es abastecernos de provisiones suficientes para la exploración, cuando Sombra nos encuentre junto con su ejercito ellos pueden caer en este lado del continente o en cualquier otro.**

**\- O no encontrarlo nunca** \- interrumpió la cebra.

\- **¿A que se refiere?** \- dijo el Diamond Dog entrecerrando los ojos.

\- **A lo que me refiero es que todos se están tomando esto muy a la ligera, ¿aun no se han dado cuenta de lo que esta pasando?** \- todos se miraron confundidos - **nadie sabe de donde salio este colosal pedazo de tierra, no había tierra la vista a mas de varios días de viaje y nos chocamos con esto así por así, ¿no les parece extraño?**

**\- Puede que nuestros exploradores hayan estado faltos de sentido por el hambre y el cansancio que le recuerdo fue lo que llevo a la locura a varios tripulantes los cuales tuvimos que ejecutar** \- dijo el grifo.

\- **Es posible, pero aun así mi gente y yo junto con la tribu búfalo hemos estado haciendo estudios sobre esta tierra y sus frutos y a pesar de nuestros conocimientos sobre naturaleza no hemos llegado a ninguna conclusión sobre como rayos es que crecen plantas y frutos en un sitio al que jamas le dio la luz del sol.**

**\- Permitame decirle que su gente esta paranoica** \- interrumpió el Minotauro rojo groseramente - **lo único que importa es que la tierra es buena y fértil y que es lo que nos salvo la vida de comernos los unos a los otros.**

**\- Yo creo que hay algo aquí mas importante y que no le estamos prestando la atención necesaria** \- continuo la cebra de forma desafiante, los dos se mataban con la mirada hasta que Luna choco sus cascos contra el piso llamando su atención.

\- **¡Basta! No voy a permitir este tipo de enfrentamientos en situaciones como esta, continuaremos con esta charla luego, hay varias cosas que tengo que meditar, pueden retirarse** \- los generales de las distintas razas se fueron y Flash Sentry aprovecho para entrar.

\- **Princesa ¿se encuentra bien?**

**\- Tendría que estarlo** \- dijo Luna frotándose la cabeza con los cascos - **finalmente una esperanza surge y lo único que trae es mas dudas, es como si no estuviéramos conformes con nada.**

\- **Ya sabe lo que dicen, cuando las cosas van muy bien es porque hay problemas que no estamos viendo.**

**\- ¿Y que es lo que no estamos viendo?**

\- **Yo creo que tenemos que acelerar el proceso de exploración, personalmente aun no considero este lugar como "inofensivo" no hasta saber que cosas esconde.**

\- **Necesitamos descansar** \- Luna abandono la carpa - **te recomiendo descansar también** \- Flash se quedo solo mirando el cielo estrellado.

\- **Desde que no hay ni día ni noche ya ni se cual es el momento de descansar** \- se llevo un casco a la frente - **de hecho, no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima ves que descanse... o por cuanto tiempo** \- gruño - **odio esto, es como estar muerto** \- camino rumbo a otra carpa tratando de acomodar sus ideas en el camino.

Los días pasaban en el mundo humano, la reja de un taller se abría lentamente dejando entrar la luz a todo el lugar revelando que estaba lleno de artefactos y piezas de tecnología aparentemente inútiles o que se podían considerar chatarra, dos hombre entraban y observaban los artefactos tirados al rededor, se trataba de Eighth Soul y el Doctor Whooves quienes se encontraban en el abandonado taller del ex profesor listos para empezar con la construcción de una maquina del tiempo. El músico miraba a todas partes sin mover la cabeza, aparentemente tenían mucho trabajo por hacer.

\- **Lamento el desorden pero hace mucho tiempo que no vengo aquí** \- dijo el Doctor pateando unas cosas para abrirse paso.

\- **¿Algo de esto sirve para lo que estamos buscando?** \- preguntó Eighth Soul con su característico tono pasivo.

\- **En realidad es todo basura, puedo ver si es que logramos salvar algo pero definitivamente vamos a necesitar buscar piezas en otros lugares, como te dije si ponemos todo nuestro tiempo y esfuerzo en esto puede que la tenga lista en un año.**

\- **Un año es demasiado tiempo, no tenemos esa cantidad.**

**\- Puedo improvisar con algo parecido pero no creo que se asemeje al poder de una verdadera maquina del tiempo.**

**\- Escucha** \- se puso a su lado - **cualquier cosa capaz de alterar el pasado me sirve, pero tienes que terminar con eso en un mes o dos a mas tardar.**

\- **¿Un mes o dos? ¿Estas loco?** \- la mirada del músico era tan fría que dio a entender que definitivamente no estaba bromeando - **de acuerdo, hay algo que puedo hacer en ese tiempo, pero advierto que es la primera vez que voy a construir algo como eso** \- saco un anotador y empezó a escribir una lista de materiales - **espero que tengas dinero para pagar estas cosas, voy a necesitar algunas piezas que ya no se consiguen en cualquier sitio.**

**\- El dinero no es problema para mi, solo el tiempo que es lo único que no se puede comprar y es lo que menos tenemos.**

**\- ¿Cual es el problema con el tiempo?** \- una voz se escucho desde la entrada y los dos se giraron para ver a un joven de piel gris y cabello negro entrar lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada tan vacía como la de un cadáver.

\- **Corazón Mecánico** \- dijo Eighth Soul en voz baja para luego caminar hasta quedar en frente suyo - **¿como me encontraste?**

\- **No fue sencillo intente buscarte en tu apartamento pero solo me encontré con una recepcionista inútil y un chico que no sabía nada de nada, por cierto ya no necesitar llamarme Corazón Mecánico** \- saco su mecanismo de la armonía completamente roto - **oficialmente creo que ya no soy un miembro de la orden.**

**\- ¿Que has hecho?**

\- **No importa, solo digamos que deje a mi equipo para que no estorbe en mi investigación, hay cosas que necesito saber, cosas que se que solo tu puedes responderme** \- los dos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos.

\- **Te contare todo pero necesito que antes no ayudes con esto, hay cosas que no puedo revelarte hasta estar seguro de que contamos con una maquina del tiempo.**

\- **No se porque se te ha pegado con tanta urgencia eso de obtener una maquina del tiempo, pero por supuesto que no pensaba irme sin pagar, recuerda que yo saldo todas mis deudas** \- el Doctor Whooves los escucho hablar en silencio mientras terminaba de escribir la lista.

\- **Si ya terminaron de solucionar sus deudas entonces vayan a buscar esto** \- le entrego el papel a Reloj quien luego miro a Eighth Soul.

\- **Te prometo que te contare todo lo que te interese saber, pero antes es indispensable que construyamos esta cosa** \- le entrego una tarjeta a Reloj quien la recibió sin decir nada y se fue guardando la nota y la tarjeta en los bolsillos de su chaqueta perdiéndose en el camino.

**(...)**

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de la ciudad Pierce Cross hablaba por teléfono con Blueblood mientras revisaba tener todos los documentos para el viaje que estaba a punto de realizar.

\- **¿Quien dices que fue buscando a Eighth Soul?** \- pregunto el ex oficial de cabello marrón sosteniendo el celular con su hombro mientras revisaba sus papeles en medio de la fila.

\- **Un chico que se hacía llamar Cybrian Spear** \- respondió Blueblood desde su posición - **pregunto por Eighth Soul y apenas le dije que no sabía nada se fue sin mas, el tipo daba miedo tenía la mirada como de un muerto.**

\- **No recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre, no te preocupes por eso apenas termine de entregar esta cosa a esa tal Calmia Mind ire por ese tipo y le sacare todas las respuestas...** \- iba a decir algo mas pero se quedo boquiabierto al ver quien se abría paso en la zona de pasajeros.

\- **Oye Pierce... ¿estas ahí?... Pierce** \- no respondía ya que estaba perdido siguiente con la mirada a nada mas y nada menos que Luna quien caminaba por los pasillos del aeropuerto acompañada de varios guardaespaldas que vestían terno negro y lentes oscuros y era seguida por varios reporteros que le hacían preguntas.

\- **Oye** \- respondió finalmente sin quitarle la vista de encima - **me temo que este viaje va a tener que alargarse un poco mas.**

\- **¿A que te refieres?**

\- **Hay algo que tengo que investigar primero, te llamare luego para darte el resto de los datos, tengo que colgar** \- sin decir mas apago el teléfono y se retiro de la fila dispuesto a cambiar el destino de su vuelo, pero primero tenía que averiguar a donde iba Luna.

Un mes paso en total, al otro lado del espejo los dragones ya habían arrasado con Equestria, Canterlot se había convertido en un paisaje lleno de cadáveres y ruinas, el sol seguía en el mismo lugar de siempre apunto de esconderse en el horizonte dándole al reino un aire crepuscular que solo resaltaba mas la pobreza en la que se había sumergido, sin embargo dos siluetas caminaban aplastando los huesos que estaban regados por la entrada del castillo de las princesas, uno de ellos era una pegaso gris de crin blanca y el otro un unicornio negro de crin plateada, los dos se quedaron parados frente a la entrada del castillo casi destruida por completo y contemplaron el desastre con unas miradas tan frías e indiferentes que no se diferenciaban mucho de las de los muertos puesto que eso eran, los fantasmas Dance Sky y Gotick Black.

\- **Parece que Sombra finalmente mordió el polvo** \- dijo el unicornio negro - **tal como lo predijiste.**

\- **Yo no predije nada** \- contesto la pegaso - **el futuro ya esta escrito y no hay forma de alterarlo, es hora de buscar el artefacto** \- los dos entraron al castillo y empezaron a caminar por los pasillos hasta llegar a la biblioteca, fue ahí donde vieron el famoso Corazón de Cristal corrompido encima de la mesa.

\- **¿Este es el Corazón de Cristal?** \- dijo Gotick Black sosteniéndolo con su casco - **¿por que se ha vuelto tan oscuro?**

\- **A absorbido la maldad del rey Sombra, es lo que necesitamos para cumplir con el objetivo del Libro de Cuentos** \- Dance Sky tomo el corazón y lo puso en su lomo al cabo de unos segundos el artefacto fue absorbido dentro de ella - **nuestra misión aquí esta completa, este mundo ya tiene los meses contados, ahora tenemos que poner en marcha la cuenta regresiva al otro lado del espejo** \- Gotick Black saco de su pecho un libro que tenía el símbolo de la espada y la pluma grabado en la portada - **usa la bitácora de viajes para llevarnos al lado B de este mundo** \- el unicornio negro se hizo un corte en el casco y dejo caer unas gotas de sangre sobre una de las paginas del libro y Dance Sky lo imito sin decir nada en la misma pagina que él, la sangre se convirtió en letras escritas en un idioma inentendible, Gotick Black hizo brillar su cuerno y al cabo de unos segundos un circulo mágico se dibujo bajo los pies de los dos.

\- **¿Cual es nuestro próximo objetivo?** \- el circulo se fue haciendo cada ves mas brillante y liberaba una gran cantidad de energía la cual salía del cuerno del unicornio.

\- **Vamos a activar el mecanismo sangriento, es hora de reencontrarme con alguien que vi hace dos años aproximadamente en otra Equestria poni, es hora de ir por el fantasma del príncipe Noctis y traer de regreso a la vida al ser mas maligno y poderoso que ha pisado ese mundo, el verdadero líder de la raza de las sombras que los humanos conocen como vampiros, el Emperador Nightmare** \- el circulo desapareció junto con los dos fantasmas dejando una marca en el piso.

**(...)**

Era de noche en el mundo humano, en una ciudad muy lejana la luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas de una habitación ubicada en la cima de una imponente mansión blanca de estilo rustico iluminando una cama en la cual se podía ver como entre las sabanas se levantaba lentamente una niña de no mas de 14 años hasta quedar sentada mirando la luna a través de la ventana, con la mirada aun sensible a la luz por estar acostumbrada a la oscuridad se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo en la esquina de su habitación, se tallo los ojos para verse mejor a pesar de estar casi en completa oscuridad, su cabello era de color rubio claro y le llegaba hasta la espalda, ojos color celeste y piel blanca, llevaba un vestido sin mangas del mismo color que su cabello, se giro para ver detrás suyo, al otro lado de la habitación había un escritorio sobre el cual estaba una rosa blanca junto a un pequeño frasco de agua de cuya tapa colgaba una fina cadena para usar como collar y un cuaderno de dibujos cerrado en cuya portada se podía leer el nombre Calmia Mind, camino hasta quedar en frente del cuaderno y noto que había tinta y pinceles regados por todo el escritorio.

\- **Ya veo** \- dijo con una voz calmada volviendo a tallarse los ojos aun somnolienta, luego levanto la vista y noto que habían varios dibujos pintados en la pared, puso su atención en uno que parecía una especie de retrato de Crysalis y debajo de este el símbolo de un cuerno deforme y agujereado, lo curioso era que el retrato estaba marcado con una equis roja, la niña paso su dedo por la equis notando que la tinta aun estaba fresca - **así que Crysalis a muerto, que lastima, fue una buena maestra aunque el mundo la arruino por completo hasta enloquecer** \- volvió a concentrarse en los dibujos, en otro lado estaba el retrato del gobernador Frank Sutler, también marcado con una equis roja aunque se notaba que eso fue hecho hace mucho tiempo, debajo de su retrato estaba el símbolo de un cuerno rojo - **dos enemigos han caído ya, ¿me pregunto cual será el siguiente?** \- empezó a girar viendo los distintos dibujos que estaban hechos en las paredes de su habitación, en los cuales se podía reconocer algunos como los dragones negros, los vampiros, la mascara de Mislead Appear, los fantasmas, el monstruo de Nightmare en su forma etérea con sus dientes afilados y sus alas demoníacas, el retrato de Luna con el símbolo de un eclipse y al lado de ella estaba el retrato de Cybrian Spear y debajo de este el símbolo de yelmo medieval color azul oscuro - **pero sobre todo me pregunto... ¿cual será el enemigo final?** \- levanto la vista al techo y sobre este había pintado un ojo gigantesco de aspecto imponente y aterrador.

Mientras que el continente Equestriano se sumergía en su inevitable destrucción a causa de la plaga y los dragones que sin un líder actuaban de forma salvaje y sanguinaria en el mundo humano varias fuerzas tanto aliadas como enemigas empezaban a moverse preparándose para una batalla cuya fecha y resultado parece estar previsto desde hace mucho tiempo. El destino de ambos lados del espejo y posiblemente de otros mundos estaba sellado en una fina capa de tinta roja como la sangre que era derramada por aquellos que tienen el valor de desafiar lo inevitable por aquello que han aprendido a amar, en una guerra que podría sobrepasar los limites de esa realidad contra una fuerza desconocida cuya única debilidad parece ser el tiempo que les queda de vida cuya cuenta atrás no parará hasta llegar al limite.

_"El futuro es el producto de un orden muy delicado de acciones y acontecimientos que llevan a distintos resultados inesperados, lo que se conoce como libre albedrío no es mas que el hecho de no conocer el futuro."_

_**.**_

_**Equestria Girls: Armonía Quebrada**_

_**.**_

**NA: Gracias a todos los que han tenido la paciencia de seguir esta historia hasta aquí, como dije anteriormente aquí empieza la parte mas intensa y complicada del fic, a solo dos actos de terminar con esto, el próximo capitulo empieza "Cuenta Regresiva", ahora que finalmente acabo este acto el cual estuvo lleno de combates y revelaciones me gustaría saber ¿cual fue la escena o escenas que mas les gusto o les impacto? así también como saber que fue lo que les desagrado. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo acto.**


	52. Acto 4: Cuenta regresiva

**NA: Empieza uno de los actos mas oscuros y complicados de este fic, de ahora en adelante los capítulos serán un poco mas cortos para acelerar el proceso de publicación sin embargo serán mucho mas variados, sin mas que decir que empiece el conteo final de esta historia.**

**Acto 4: Cuenta regresiva**

Un mes pasó luego de que las portadoras de los elementos se reúnan por completo y los extranjeros den su misión por terminada pero al no contar con la presencia de su supervisor han perdido todo contacto con sus superiores lo que los mantiene atados a ese mundo, por otro lado el peligro aun no termina para las portadoras y ahora que están juntas tendrán que hacerse cargo de los peligros restantes pero su camino se verá seriamente alterado por una cuenta regresiva que nadie puede detener, tal ves la única respuesta la encuentren en las memorias de otro mundo.

**50\. Tierra de nadie.**

_Diario de Twilight Sparkle:_

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que encontramos a Rainbow Dash y recuperamos los elementos de la armonía, Rainbow parece haberse acostumbrado al poder de su elemento sin embargo he decidido que no debemos usarlos a menos que la situación sea necesaria, hice esto por dos razones, la primera es porque Rainbow a empezado a recuperar sus recuerdos de Equestria desde que empezó a usar el elemento de la Lealtad y temo que pase lo mismo con todas las demás, temo por ellas, ya que en algún momento recordaran todo el infierno por el que tuvimos que pasar y la trágica muerte que tuvieron que sufrir, recuerdos que yo misma quiero olvidar, tampoco me siento lista para recordar que fue lo realmente ocurrió con Equestria, hay cosas que he olvidado por completo y la verdad no se si debo enterarme de ello, la segunda razón es porque simplemente no me siento digna de volver a usar la corona después de haber abandonado mi reino a su suerte, no me quiero imaginar en lo que se debe de haber convertido ahora, no se si puedo superarlo por completo, tampoco se si realmente lo deseo.

**(...)**

Los extranjeros aun permanecen en este mundo a pesar de que ellos consideran su misión como terminada pero por lo que me han contado mientras el Observador no aparezca ellos no tienen forma de contactarse, aunque la muerte de Grace ya debe de haber sido detectada por sus superiores y lo mas probable es que si se demoran en cualquier momento envíen a alguien por ella, para enterrarla en su mundo como es su tradición, no se si realmente deseo que se vayan, nos han ayudado tanto que un tanto difícil la idea de jamas volverlos a ver.

**(...)**

No hemos sabido nada de Luna desde su desaparición, la hemos visto por televisión varias veces desde que se hizo gobernadora pero los ataques han parado, no hemos vuelto a ver a los vampiros ni a ningún otro enemigo, me inquieta, es como si nos estuviera ignorando, ¿acaso nos teme ahora que estamos juntas? ¿o será que tiene algo peor en mente? sea lo que sea tenemos que detenerla, eso es lo que mas temo. ¿Cuantas peleas mas nos quedan? ¿cuanta gente mas tendrá que morir en este mundo? No se si quiero saber la respuesta pero ante lo inevitable lo mejor es mantenerse en pie y es lo que voy a hacer como lo he hecho durante todo este tiempo.

Un nuevo día transcurría en el mundo humano, un joven de piel blanca y cabello gris estaba tirado de espaldas con los brazos abiertos en el piso de la azotea de la casa de los extranjeros, Light miraba el sol directamente entrecerrando un poco los ojos a punto de quedarse dormido.

\- **¿Cuanto tiempo mas vamos a estar aquí?** \- se preguntaba a si mismo cerrando los ojos por completo y sacando un frasco con un liquido amarillo de su bolsillo y tomándolo sin levantarse, luego volvió a mirar el sol que era cubierto por varias nubes y poco a poco fue perdiendo la consciencia hasta quedarse dormido - **Reloj... ¿donde estas viejo?** \- hablaba sonámbulo - **en cualquier momento vendrán por nosotros, nuestro maestro se enojara de nuevo si andas solo por ahí otra ves... siempre solo** \- empezó a roncar.

Dentro de la casa Swift estaba limpiando una nueva espada mientras que Blaze estaba al otro lado de la sala cruzado de brazos mirando por la ventana, en ese momento Rarity entro por la puerta cargando varias bolsas junto con Fluttershy y Hard quien apago su cigarro antes de entrar.

\- **Gracias por acompañarnos cariño** \- dijo Rarity amablemente mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa.

\- **Hasta que estemos aquí tenemos que asegurarnos que no les pase nada** \- dijo el hombre de piel rojo pálido sentándose en el sillón luego levanto la vista y vio a Swift y a Blaze bastante distanciados - **¿cuanto tiempo mas van a estar así?** \- dijo Hard para si mismo mientras se recostaba en el espaldar y cerraba los ojos - **cuando se acabe esta misión seguramente nos pondrán en equipos distintos, aunque no tengo idea de lo que hará el Observador cuando se entere de lo que paso con Grace y Cybrian.**

\- **Creo que ya es hora de volver con las demás** \- dijo Rarity cargando otras bolsas junto a la puerta.

\- **¿Ustedes seguros que están bien?** \- pregunto Fluttershy viendo el ambiente apagado y aburrido que se sentía por toda la casa - **parecen cansados.**

\- **No hay mucho que hacer últimamente** \- dijo Swift levantándose y subiendo las escaleras - **mandenle mis saludos a Twilight y a las demás.**

\- **Creo que voy con ustedes** \- dijo Blaze sacando las llaves del auto de su bolsillo - **hay algunas cosas que me gustaría preguntarles.**

\- **YO VOY TAMBIÉN!** \- Light entro por la puerta sorprendiendo a todos.

\- **¿Acaso no estabas arriba?**

\- **Me daba pereza bajar las escaleras así que salte, no importa, voy con ustedes necesito estar en algún espacio abierto, estar tanto tiempo aquí me empieza a dar claustrofobia, les aseguro que no seré una molestia ni siquiera necesito una habitación para dormir.**

\- **No hay problema** \- dijo Rarity cargando las bolsas al auto siendo ayudada por Fluttershy y Blaze - **estoy segura que todas querrán verte de nuevo.**

Una ves los cuatro adentro pusieron el auto en marcha rumbo a la granja, Hard los vio partir y luego decidió volver a salir a caminar encendiendo un cigarro por lo que Swift se quedo solo en la casa dentro de la armería recostado de espaldas en una esquina mientras observaba todo el equipo que tenían y se preguntaba que pasaría con todo eso una ves que dejen ese mundo, jamas se había preguntado de donde salio ya que no era asunto de su sector pero algo era seguro, se les estaban acabando los recursos y era un problema que no podían ignorar por completo tomando en cuenta el hecho de que no sabían cuanto tiempo mas estarían ahí.

**(...)**

En la secundaria de Canterlot sonaba la campana dando las clases por terminadas, todos los estudiantes salían hablando entre ellos a excepción de una pequeña niña de piel anaranjado y cabello morado, Scootaloo caminaba sola con la vista al frente tomando el mismo camino de siempre, sentía que su vida se había vuelto algo vacía desde que perdió a sus amigas pero lo afrontaba de la mejor forma posible, en ese momento escucho una voz familiar llamarla por su nombre.

\- **¡Oye Scootaloo!** \- la niña se quedo helada al escuchar esa voz y lentamente fue girando la cabeza solo para encontrarse con una sonriente joven de piel color cian y cabello arcoiris cruzada de brazos - **he vuelto, tal como lo prometí** \- su mundo se paro por un segundo, Rainbow abrió los brazos y Scootaloo tiro sus cosas al piso y corrió directo a abrazarla haciendo el mejor esfuerzo por no llorar de emoción - **tranquila, se que para ti también ha sido difícil** \- trato de consolarla correspondiendole el abrazo.

\- **No tienes idea** \- contesto enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Rainbow abrazándola cada ves mas fuerte - **desde que se fueron e estado sola todo el tiempo, las extraño, extraño a mis amigas, las extraño a ustedes.**

\- **A sido difícil para todos nosotros Scootaloo, pero lo importante es que estamos todas juntas** \- se separo y se arrodillo para ponerse a su altura secando sus lagrimas - **y estoy segura que las demás también estarán encantadas de verte de nuevo, sobre todo Applejack y Rarity.**

**\- ¿Ellas también están contigo?**

\- **Estamos todas bien, de hecho mira** \- señalo a un auto que pasaba cerca de ellas hasta estacionarse - **ahí van Fluttershy y Rarity ¿lo ves?** \- las portadoras de la generosidad y la bondad se bajaron del auto y corrieron a saludarla mientras que Light y Blaze se quedaron dentro mirando la conmovedora escena.

\- **Reencuentros como estos me emocionan** \- dijo Light sonriendo como de costumbre - **¿no lo crees?** \- giro su vista para ver a Blaze pero este se mantenía con un semblante triste al verlas - **oye ¿estas bien?**

**\- Si, solo que... nada, olvídalo.**

\- **No te quieres ir ¿cierto?**

**\- ¿Te ha pasado?**

\- **Me pasa todo el tiempo, pero la verdad es que me gusta cumplir con mi deber, en algún lugar en otro mundo alguien mas debe de estar necesitando una sonrisa, y es ahí donde tenemos que estar.**

\- **Eres raro** \- suspiro - **siempre piensas en otros, nunca te preocupas por ti mismo,** **también extrañare tener a alguien como tu en el equipo, ya que seguramente una vez que termine esta misión el equipo se divida como de costumbre.**

\- **No pienses en eso, lo que es una lastima es que tu y Swift se lleven tan mal viniendo los dos de un mismo mundo, algo como eso es una coincidencia de uno en un millón en este trabajo, es como encontrar un pariente lejano.**

\- **Es complicado, ahí vienen** \- las portadoras se subieron a la camioneta y partieron rumbo a la granja despidiéndose de Scootaloo y prometiendole que luego la llevarían, una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al verlos partir.

Anocheció, en una ciudad lejana un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón caminaba por una calle llena de casas enormes y lujosas, era un barrio fino sin duda, Pierce Cross buscaba la dirección de Calmia Mind quien según Eighth Soul era la primera guardiana del Libro de Cuentos antes que él y Counter Clash y tenía que entregárselo, pero su viaje se vio bastante retrasado luego de que decidiera ir por Luna para investigar en que se estaba metiendo, después de un mes finalmente parecía dar con la dirección correcta, se detuvo frente a una gran mansión blanca de aspecto rustico y toco la puerta siendo atendido por un mayordomo.

\- **Hola** \- saludo formalmente - **perdón por molestarlos a esta hora pero necesito saber si vive aquí Calmia Mind.**

\- **Usted debe de ser Pierce Cross** \- Pierce no se mostró sorprendido por que lo conociera - **ella estaba esperando su llegada desde hace mucho** \- lo invito a pasar.

\- **Lo siento, tuve que encargarme de otros asuntos** \- los dos empezaron a caminar por la mansión, era un sitio muy familiar, habían empleados haciendo algunas tareas y todo parecía normal hasta que llegaron al tercer piso.

\- **Este es el piso de la señorita Calmia Mind, trate de no perderse** \- le dio una palmada en el hombro y se retiro, detrás de la única puerta que había en ese piso se encontraba una habitación amplia y completamente oscura cuya única iluminación era la luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana.

\- **¿Hola?** \- camino por toda la habitación y no había nadie, saco su teléfono para iluminarse y trato de buscar un interruptor en la pared pero lo único que encontró fueron varias pinturas extrañas - **¿que es esto?** \- en una de ellas pudo distinguir a Frank Sutler cuyo retrato estaba marcado con una equis roja y también pudo ver la mascara de Mislead Appear en otro rincón - **¿Mislead Appear? ¿que es todo esto?** \- sintió un pequeño escalofrió y al levantar la mirada noto que en el techo de la parte en que el estaba parado había pintado un gigantesco ojo que lo veía de forma amenazante - **¿que mierda es... eso?**

\- **Es lo que es... es "eso"** \- respondió una voz femenina detrás suyo, al girar se encontró con una niña de piel blanca y cabello rubio claro largo en forma de trensa con una rosa blanca en la cabeza, llevaba un vestido de tela sin mangas del mismo color que su cabello y noto que de su cuello colgaba un pequeño frasco con agua cristalina, no se mostró sorprendido por su presencia a pesar de que no pudo verla anteriormente.

\- **¿Usted es Calmia Mind?**

**\- Exacto** \- respondió con una sonrisa amable cerrando los ojos - **tu debes de ser Pierce Cross ¿por que te demoraste tanto?** \- dijo eso ultimo un tanto preocupada.

\- **Lo lamento tuve que encargarme de otras cosas.**

**\- Tienes suerte, si hubieras llegado 3 días mas tarde ya no me habrías encontrado, supongo que traes contigo el Libro de Cuentos.**

\- **Así es** \- saco el misterioso libro debajo de su chaqueta - **Eighth Soul me dijo que tu responderías a mis preguntas.**

**\- Claro que lo haré, hay muchas cosas que necesitas saber ahora que eres un "Lector" del libro, si Eighth Soul tiene éxito con lo que esta construyendo vas a tener que estar preparado.**

**\- ¿Preparado para que?**

**\- Para el cambio por supuesto, están en una guerra después de todo, la única forma de cambiar el destino es alterando la estructura de los hechos.**

\- **¿Una guerra? ¿contra que?**

**\- Contra "eso"** \- señalo al ojo gigante.

\- **¿Que significa el ojo?**

**\- Es el poder del Libro de Cuentos, quiere decir que es consciente de todos los hechos y sus consecuencias, no puede ser derrotarlo usando métodos convencionales puesto que el conoce cada uno de sus movimientos y el futuro de todo.**

\- **¿Es por eso que tu cuarto esta tan oscuro? ¿te escondes de algo?**

**\- Me manejo mejor en la oscuridad** \- volvió a sonreír - **muchos le temen a la oscuridad porque creen que es mala** \- camino por la habitación y se puso detrás de la pintura del monstruo de Nightmare, un ser hecho completamente de oscuridad con sus colmillos que ocupaban la mitad de su rostro y sus alas demoníacas - **pero la verdad es que la oscuridad se volvió mala con el tiempo y la soledad, la verdadera maldad es una constante de la realidad y la usa como recipiente** \- miro por unos segundos la imagen del monstruo y luego se puso detrás de una pintura en la que se veía a dos alicornios enfrentados, uno negro y el otro blanco - **muchas historias coinciden en ello** \- paso su mano por la imagen del alicornio negro - **pero la verdad es que yo me siento segura en la oscuridad, es el único lugar donde puedes esconderte de "eso"** \- camino hasta quedar en frente del retrato de Cybrian Spear y se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos - **solo la luz puede sanar a la oscuridad y viceversa, una no puede existir sin la otra, porque son prácticamente lo mismo, la oscuridad es la ausencia de luz y la luz es la falta de oscuridad, son las dos caras de una misma moneda.**

\- **¿Por que me dices todo eso?**

\- **Porque ahora eres un Lector del Libro de Cuentos, por lo tanto también tendrás que poner de tu parte para evitar que Oscuridad destruya este mundo** \- volvió a mirar el retrato de Cybrian Spear y luego saco un cuaderno de notas que llevaba su nombre en la portada y lo empezó a leer - **"Luz es el único que puede matar a Oscuridad, aunque le cueste tendrá que hacerlo de todas formas"** \- cambio de pagina - **"Todo y todos son parte del cuento y el tablero, lo que vaya a pasar con sus vidas depende solamente de mi, no hay escapatoria, depende solamente de mi, el destino baila y canta al compás de la creación y grita a los cuatro vientos..."**

\- **Armonía quebrada** \- Pierce Cross completo la frase interrumpiéndola - **así que eso es lo que el Libro de Cuentos te revelo a ti** \- ahora él saco un cuaderno de notas y se lo enseño - **Counter Clash también anotaba todo lo que el libro le decía, pero jamas encontré la forma de relacionar sus apuntes, veo que tu también estuviste haciendo lo mismo.**

\- **Así es, pero no solamente anoto lo que me dijo el Libro de Cuentos, los dibujos los hice por mi propia cuenta.**

\- **¿Que quieres decir con eso?** \- los dos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos.

\- **Seguramente debes estar cansado, mañana te explicare el resto de las cosas, pídele una habitación a alguno de los empleados, saben que eres mi invitado así que te trataran muy bien.**

\- **Te lo agradezco** \- salio de la habitación pero al abrir la puerta entro un poco de luz y noto que en una de las mesas había una foto de ella junto con Crysalis en su tierra natal y al lado de esa foto se la veía a ella jugando con alguien mas de su misma edad pero no pudo ver con claridad quien era antes de cerrar la puerta.

Al otro lado del espejo, en el campamento de la princesa Luna y los supervivientes descansaban en sus carpas tranquilamente hasta que un grito empezó a despertarla poco a poco.

\- **"¿Que ocurre?"** \- pensó Luna para si misma mientras se levantaba y notaba como algo entraba en su carpa, algo que hace mucho tiempo no veía y no pensaba volver a ver jamas - **¿luz?... ¡LUZ!... LUZ DE DÍA!** \- salio apurada de su carpa y noto como todos estaban alborotados discutiendo sobre ¿que diablos estaba pasando? ya que al levantar la mirada el sol estaba brillando imponente sobre el horizonte - **no puede ser** \- muchos se arrodillaban y lloraban de emoción al ver la luz solar después de tanto tiempo como un símbolo de esperanza, pero Luna sabía perfectamente que eso no era para nada natural, solo un ser a excepción de ella y su hermana era capaz de mover los astros - **¿donde esta la estatua de Discord? ¿DONDE ESTÁ?** \- empezó a gritar hasta que Flash se acerco acompañado por un guardia changeling.

\- **Princesa venimos de revisar el cargamento, Discord esta convertido en piedra tal como lo trajimos.**

**\- ¿Entonces que significa esto?** \- exclamo Luna entre furiosa y preocupada.

\- **No tenemos idea** \- Luna miro a todas partes y vio al chaman de las cebras sentado con la mirada baja, se acerco a él.

\- **Oiga** \- llamo su atención, la cebra macho levanto la mirada sin muchos ánimos - **usted y su gente son expertos en naturaleza incluso mas que yo, ¿tiene alguna idea de que puede significar esto?**

\- **Ya se lo dije princesa** \- se levanto alejándose - **hay cosas raras aquí, nada tiene sentido, me temo que mis conocimientos son inútiles, si yo fuera usted me prepararía para lo inesperado, incluso todos podríamos estar muertos mañana mismo.**

\- **¿Por que piensa de esa manera?** \- le siguió el paso y se puso en medio - **yo creo que hay algo que no me esta diciendo, puedo sentirlo, ¿a que se refiere con que podríamos morir en cualquier momento?** \- el chaman la miro con gran seriedad.

\- **Como usted estará enterada, soy un chaman, por generaciones mi pueblo a desarrollado formas de comunicarnos con los espíritus del mas allá y poseemos ciertas habilidades extrasensoriales, desde que pisamos esta isla e tenido un mal presentimiento, hay demasiado silencio, pero no cualquier silencio, es un silencio reprimido, como cuando uno se aguanta las ganas de llorar, eso es lo que siento en este lugar, es lo que escucho** \- sin decir mas se retiro dejando a la princesa de la noche muy confundida, levanto la vista al cielo observando el sol brillar.

\- **¿Donde rayos estamos?**

**(...)**

Varias horas pasaron, el campamento finalmente se puso en marcha y ya se habían alejado bastante tomando todas las medidas para no perderse, los búfalos iban marcando mapas y puntos de referencia por los cuales se pudieran guiar en caso de que tengan que regresar a la orilla, pero por mas que caminaban solo encontraban jungla y mas jungla.

\- **¿Ya no habíamos pasado por este lugar?** \- dijo un búfalo a una cebra.

\- **Eso es imposible hemos estado caminando en linea recta todo el trayecto ¿Que dice tu mapa?**

**\- Ese árbol raro es exactamente el mismo que acabo de marcar como referencia hace unas horas** \- señalo a un árbol de aspecto raro y tenebroso.

\- **Estamos en la jungla, todos los arboles se parecen.**

**\- Pero no a todos les salen marcas por su cuenta** \- señalo un corte hecho claramente por un cuchillo en el árbol, la cebra frunció el ceño y se dirigió a Flash Sentry que era el encargado de la exploración.

\- **Capitán, hay algo que necesito que vea.**

\- **¿Que ocurre?** \- la cebra le mostró el sitio marcado y efectivamente reconoció que ya habían pasado por ahí - **no tiene sentido** \- empezó a hacer cuentas mentalmente y luego levanto vuelo observando donde terminaba la jungla y empezaba el desierto - **¿cuanto tiempo hemos estado caminando?**

\- **Ya como 7 horas.**

**\- No es posible, parece como si no hubiéramos avanzado nada** \- bajo a tierra de nuevo - **tengo que informar sobre esto a la princesa.**

\- **Ya estoy enterada** \- Luna apareció detrás suyo teletransportandose - **detesto admitirlo, pero el general de las cebras tiene razón, cosas raras pasan en este lugar, ordene a todos que se mantengan en guardia, podemos estar bajo una especie de trampa, de una ilusión** \- miro a todas partes con desconfianza - **puede haber un enemigo con grandes conocimientos de magia ilusionista en alguna parte jugandonos sucio, esperando el momento de atacarnos, ¡MANTÉNGANSE ALERTA!** \- todos desenfundaron sus armas y los grifos levantaron sus escopetas pero por mas que se quedaran quietos no se escuchaba mas que el ruido de los insectos, Luna cayo en cuenta de que estaba empezando a volverse paranoica, se llevo un casco a la frente en señal de cansancio.

\- **Princesa, se ve muy mal.**

**\- Flash** \- le dijo en tono grave - **no permitas que pierda el control, si notas que alguna de mis acciones son imprudentes por favor hasme entrar en razón.**

\- **Princesa, todos confiamos en usted, por favor hágalo también por si misma.**

\- **Esto me supera, nunca estuve al nivel de gobernante que mi hermana, si ella estuviera aquí definitivamente sabría que hacer, no se que hacer** \- su voz empezaba a quebrarse.

\- **Se lo esta tomando demasiado mal, mírenos, estamos seguros por ahora, concéntrese en el presente y trate de no inventar peligros que posiblemente no existen, estar en el presente es la única forma de mantenerse cuerdo en situaciones difíciles, si uno empieza a imaginar cosas definitivamente perderá la paciencia y concentración.**

**\- ¿Eso te enseñaron en la academia de guardias?** \- le pregunto esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- **Un soldado tiene que tener nervios de acero y sobretodo saber como proteger a su líder, recomiendo descansar un rato, hemos caminado por mucho tiempo y tenemos que alimentarnos.**

**\- Es cierto** \- todos pararon con la marcha y se juntaron en grupos para almorzar, era la primera ves que podían llamar a eso almuerzo y no cena ya que disponían de la luz del sol.

Un grupo de grifos, minotauros y changelings se repartían alimentos entre si mientras charlaban sobre como era la vida en cada uno de sus reinos a pesar de sus diferencias parecían llevarse bien.

\- **En el reino grifo tenemos inmigrantes de todas partes** \- dijo un grifo abriendo una lata de frijoles con su garra y dándosela a un minotauro - **la arquitectura era lo que llamaba la atención, habían estructuras mas antiguas que las mismas princesas** \- continuo abriendo latas y revisando que su contenido este en buen estado antes de darselas a cada uno de los que lo escuchaban.

\- **¿Y que hay de las mujeres?** \- pregunto un minotauro mientras comía - **como son las mujeres de sus tierras.**

**\- Bueno... a todos los grifos se nos conoce por ser una especie orgullosa, pero yo creo que en todas partes encuentras un poco de todo.**

\- **Dímelo a mi** \- respondió un changeling recibiendo una lata - **los changelings somos casi todos iguales, es muy difícil hasta para nosotros reconocernos de ves en cuando.**

\- **Yo los distingo muy bien** \- continuo el grifo abriendo la ultima lata para él - **pero debe ser porque los grifos tenemos una vista muy desarrollada** \- estuvo a punto de comer pero abrió los ojos como platos en señal de susto al ver lo que tenía entre las garras - **¡PERO QUE CARAJO!**

\- **¿Que te pasa?** \- pregunto el minotauro con la boca llena de frijoles pero cuando el grifo lo vio casi le dan ganas de vomitar.

\- **¡Escupe esa mierda!**

\- **¿Que?** \- cuando el minotauro bajo la mirada en ves de frijoles la lata contenía cucarachas y lo mismo en su boca - **MALDITA SEA!** \- sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a vomitar todo lo que había consumido y lo mismo hicieron los demás mientras que el grifo tiraba su lata, al recomponerse todos lo miraron de forma amenazante y el minotauro lo tomo furioso levantándolo en peso - **¿acaso querías matarnos?**

**\- Te juro que parecían frijoles, yo mismo revise el contenido de todas las latas.**

**\- ¿En serio? Y que coincidencia de que justo al abrir tu lata te diste cuenta de que eran malditos insectos, ¿donde quedo tu visión super desarrollada?**

\- **¿Que esta ocurriendo aquí?** \- pregunto el general grifo acompañado por el general minotauro.

\- **Este tipo intento matarnos a todos haciéndonos comer cucarachas.**

**\- Le juro que es mentira señor** \- el grifo anciano empezó a revisar el contenido de todas las latas que estaban sobre el piso y noto que solo eran frijoles.

\- **¿Es una especie de broma?** \- todos miraron extrañados las latas y el minotauro soltó al grifo sin saber que decir.

\- **¿Saben algo?** \- pregunto el changeling - **empiezo a creer que realmente hay un hechicero poderoso escondido en alguna parte jugandonos una trampa.**

**\- Yo creo que todos están muy estrezados por el viaje** \- respondió el general grifo tirando la lata - **traten de no matarse entre ustedes, recuerden que somos la única esperanza de este mundo.**

\- **Si señor** \- respondieron todos avergonzados por su conducta, el grifo anciano y el minotauro rojo se alejaron caminando al lado de los otros campamentos.

\- **¿Usted no ha comido?** \- le pregunto el grifo al general minotauro.

\- **Solo como cuando tengo hambre, y ahora no tengo hambre.**

**\- Es raro que un minotauro tan grande como usted no tenga hambre después de haber caminado por tantas horas.**

**\- ¿Usted tiene hambre?**

\- **Honestamente tampoco, de hecho me e sentido muy raro desde que llegamos a este extraño continente, casi podría decir que me siento joven de nuevo, a mi edad ya no podía volar pero ahora** \- extendió sus alas - **puedo volar de nuevo** \- pasaron al lado del jefe de las cebras que aun se mantenía con el semblante bajo.

\- **Si que es raro ¿que dice nuestro experto en naturaleza sobre eso?** \- le pregunto el minotauro a la cebra macho.

\- **Lo mismo que le dije a la princesa Luna** \- contesto molesto - **mis conocimientos no sirven en este lugar, prepárense para lo inesperado** \- se alejo de ellos molesto, actitud que los dejo un tanto confundidos.

La noche seguía su curso en el mundo humano, la calle casi vacía como cualquier día de semana a esa hora, se podía ver un grupo de cinco hombres de aspecto peligroso borrachos saliendo de un bar y caminando hasta llegar a un callejón, entonces uno de ellos golpeo el pecho de su amigo.

\- **Oye... ¿es idea mía o hay alguien durmiendo ahí?**

**\- ¿De que hablas?**

\- **Mira allá** \- al fondo del callejón entre la oscuridad se podía ver a una joven de aproximadamente 20 años durmiendo recostada de espaldas contra la pared - **parece que es nuestro día de suerte** \- sonrieron entre todos y se adentraron hasta las profundidades del callejón hasta quedar en frente de la joven durmiente.

\- **¡Oye niña!** \- grito uno de ellos provocando que abriera los ojos y se levantara lentamente, entonces notaron que era de piel blanca y cabello azul oscuro largo, vestía una camisa color crema con botones y un pantalón largo negro - **¿no sabes responder?** \- lentamente fue girando su vista para ver al hombre revelando que tenía un par de ojos azules que reflejaban una indiferencia y frialdad absoluta aunque en el fondo aun guardaban una chispa de vida, el hombre saco un cuchillo y lo puso en frente suyo sin embargo la joven no cambio la expresión solo paseo su vista por los alrededores viendo a todos los que empezaban a rodearla.

\- **¿En que mundo termine ahora? ¿en el planeta de los simios?** \- contesto de forma fría llevándose una mano a la cara.

\- **Creo que nos acaba de insultar** \- le dijo su compañero dándole un codazo mientra el resto solo reía.

\- **Parece que tienes mucha confianza, eso es bueno, nos gustan las mujeres agresivas, espero que a ti también te guste lo agresivo.**

\- **No es mi estilo** \- respondió lanzando un suspiro y cerrando los ojos - **pero desgraciadamente** \- saco un reloj de bolsillo gris y puso su mano sobre un botón que estaba sobre él - **tengo experiencia en ello** \- apretó el botón y poco a poco se fue haciendo traslucida, empezando por sus piernas y luego subiendo hasta su cabeza hasta que se volvió completamente invisible.

\- **Pero que...** \- el asaltante retrocedió sorprendido.

\- **Acaba de desapare... AH!** \- el otro hombre recibió un golpe directo en la mandíbula lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente.

\- **¿Que le paso?... UGH!** \- lo mismo paso con otro de los asaltantes y así fueron cayendo uno por uno siendo golpeados sin saber de donde venían los ataques.

\- **Maldita sea** \- al final solo quedo el que portaba el cuchillo - **¿acaso es invisible?** \- levanto el cuchillo mirando a todas partes apuntando con él al frente - **MUÉSTRATE!... AH!** \- su brazo se torció dejando caer el arma blanca y detrás suyo poco a poco la joven se fue haciendo visible de nuevo, sostenía su brazo aplicándole una llave con una mano y en la otra sostenía el reloj de bolsillo - **¿que cosa eres?... AAAH** \- hizo presión casi a punto de romperle el brazo - **no me lastimes, lo siento.**

**\- ¿Te estas disculpando?**

**\- Si, en serio lo siento.**

\- **Eso era todo lo que necesitabas decir** \- lo soltó dejándolo caer al piso mientras retrocedía asustado, la joven camino hasta quedar en frente suyo y su expresión cambio a una furiosa - **¡AHORA LÁRGATE ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA!** \- el hombre empezó a correr y lo vio alejarse soltando un profundo suspiro y retomando la postura indiferente, en ese momento su teléfono empezó a sonar y contesto - **¿ahora donde estoy? ya les dije que avisen previamente antes de teletransportarme, soy del Sector de Recuperación no crean que nos pueden manejar como muñecos como al resto de los agentes de la orden, y menos si me envían a un lugar peligroso -** empezó a caminar por la calle al filo de la autopista.

\- **Se que tienes facilidad para quitarte los problemas de encima con los 8 años que tienes de entrenamiento Ojos Claros, si no nunca estarías en este sector** \- respondió una voz grave al otro lado de la linea.

\- **Ustedes las Espinas de la Orden se creen que pueden manejar a los demás como quieran solo porque están a cargo** \- se cruzo de brazos deteniéndose frente a una parada de taxis.

\- **Por revelar secretos como la existencia de las bitácoras de viajes o las bases de alquimia con la que se crean los cuerpos que usan los agentes como recipientes es que hay traidores, es por eso que existe este sector, considérate afortunada de formar parte de él y de saber lo que sabes, el resto de los sectores no tiene acceso a esa información.**

**\- Como sea, eso no me interesa** \- se sentó en una de las bancas de la parada - **dime de una vez los datos de la misión, este mundo es raro** \- vio sus manos - **no es como el resto de las tierras humanas, hay gente de todos los colores.**

\- **Es porque es una cara opuesta de la Equestria poni, estas en la Equestria 99 B.**

\- **¿Y que hago aquí?** \- preguntaba con voz cada ves mas desinteresada.

\- **Tienes varios objetivos, la primera razón es que un equipo fue enviado en una misión de rescate a este planeta, nos enteramos de la muerte de una de sus integrantes gracias a los horaculos pero el reporte jamas llegó lo cual es una negligencia por parte del Observador que se les asigno, tienes que investigar acerca de ello.**

**\- ¿Cual es el Observador que se les asigno?**

**\- El numero 77.**

\- **¿Que?** \- se mostró un tanto sorprendida al escuchar eso - **¿dijiste Observador numero 77?**

\- **¿Que pasa con eso?** \- al darse cuenta de su reacción respiro hondo y se llevo una mano a la frente frunciendo el ceño.

\- **Nada, solo dime cuales son los otros objetivos.**

\- **Hemos recibido un informe sobre la presencia de un desertor muy importante en ese mundo, el informe lo hizo otra Espina de la Orden que fue aprendiz del Cuentista así que son datos confiables, incluso puede que alguien haya contactado con él, es importante que tomes toda la información posible del equipo que se encuentra ahí, todos son sospechosos de traición ya que no sabemos nada de su Observador y debes tratarlos como tales.**

**\- ¿Cual es el nombre de este desertor?**

\- **Octava del Alma, antiguo miembro del sector de recuperación, su muerte fue registrada pero mas adelante se comprobó que fue un engaño, por lo que debe de poseer tecnología de la orden y lo mas importante conocimientos, detenerlo será tu prioridad apenas termines de arreglar este asunto, recuerda que todos ellos pueden ser cómplices así que mantennos informados, acabo de enviarte la ubicación de la residencia que le asignamos al equipo y también una fotografía de como se vería Octava del Alma en ese mundo.**

**\- De acuerdo** \- colgó el teléfono y paro un taxi, se subió y empezó a revisar las coordenadas que había recibido - **vaya, es cerca del centro** \- dijo para si misma apoyando un codo sobre la ventana.

**\- ¿A donde la llevo?** \- pregunto el chófer.

\- **Solo lleveme al centro** \- puso el auto en marcha mientras tanto la joven reviso la fotografía de Eighth Soul en su celular, el auto se detuvo frente al semáforo - **tal ves le suene raro que le pregunte esto pero ¿por casualidad conoce a este tipo?** \- le mostró la fotografía.

\- **Claro que sí, es Eighth Soul, uno de los músicos mas famosos de por aquí.**

\- **¿Eighth Soul?** **Así que es famoso, que descuidado.**

**\- No eres de por aquí ¿cierto?**

\- **¿Por que lo dice?** \- pregunto de forma desinteresada volviendo a apoyarse sobre la ventana.

\- **Por las preguntas, es típico de los turistas ¿cual es su nombre?**

\- **¿Nombre?** \- soplo su aliento sobre la ventana y empezó a dibujar un poni con la punta de su dedo.

\- **Que ¿no tienes nombre?**

\- **Claro que lo tengo solo que es un poco raro** \- luego al poni le dibujo un sombrero de ala corta - **pero supongo que pueden llamarme... Star.**

**(...)**

En la mansión de Calmia Mind, la niña estaba mirando la luna sentada en su cama, luego se levanto y camino hasta quedar en frente del Libro de Cuentos que descansaba sobre su escritorio al lado de su cuaderno de apuntes y la rosa blanca que solía llevar en su cabello, lo abrió lentamente y corrió varias paginas, todas estaban en blanco, hasta llegar casi al final.

**\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo -** dijo en voz baja pasando su mano por la superficie del libro **\- ¿me pregunto cuanto tiempo mas nos queda? -** levanto el libro y lo puso sobre su cama siendo iluminado por la luz que entraba por su ventana, la única luz en toda la habitación, entonces puso un dedo sobre la pagina del libro y lo vio con una expresión seria - **"Armagedon"... muestramelo... ahora** \- al retirar el dedo de la pagina aparecieron varios números en tinta roja que fueron cambiando hasta formar una especie de conteo.

_**1 año, 11 meses, 25 días.**_

.

**Tema de cierre: Things I Don't Understand - Coldplay - Español**  
/watch?v=H9BNJ7jCU4Y

**NA: Ese vendría a ser el tema como ending para este nuevo acto, siempre trato que la letra se relacione con la historia y esta canción me pareció la mas adecuada. Aprovecho para anunciar que hay una nueva galería de dibujos hechos por el usuario AsureKiro, voy a subir el link a su deviantart en mi perfil de fanfiction, advierto que los dibujos son solo "prototipos" lo que quiere decir que son en base a la interpretación del artista por lo que van a encontrar algunas cosas que no concuerdan con la descripción que doy en el fic como puede ser la mirada de Reloj o la mascara de Mislead Appear sin embargo es un trabajo que vale la pena echar un vistazo. Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	53. Un juego maldito

**"Para que hayan héroes deben de existir villanos, tanto los buenos como los malos se crean en base a sus recuerdos y experiencias, sometidos a un juego en el que deben de pelear a muerte para decidir el final del cuento."**

**51\. Un juego maldito.**

Un nuevo día empezaba en el mundo humano, un joven de piel gris y cabello negro se despertaba recostado en el piso de un taller lleno de artefactos y algunas piezas tiradas en el piso, abrió los ojos lentamente y noto que estaba completamente solo, se levanto y camino hasta la salida, la luz del sol lo obligo a taparse la cara ya que había perdido la costumbre, se tallo los ojos un par de veces y pudo ver a un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro parado en la entrada mirando al cielo.

\- **Volviste a quedarte dormido en el taller** \- dijo Eighth Soul sin apartar la vista del cielo.

\- **Tuve un sueño raro** \- dijo Cybrian Spear acercándose a él.

\- **Tiene que haber sido muy raro para que decidas hablar de ello conmigo.**

**\- Soñé que estaba atrapado dentro de un reloj gigante, mis brazos eran las manecillas y estaba a punto de marcar la media noche, entonces una cosa... alguna especie de monstruo hecho de oscuridad con colmillos que ocupaban la mitad de su rostro se acerco y me observo, tomo el reloj con su mano que ahora se había vuelto gigantesca como él y se comió el reloj conmigo dentro.**

**\- ¿Te parece aterrador?**

\- **Yo no siento miedo** \- entrecerró los ojos - **no siento ira, ni tristeza, ni dolor, ni alegría, no siento nada, solo me importa saldar mis deudas para luego morirme y listo, esta misión iba a ser mi paga para el Observador 77 por haber sido yo el responsable de la muerte de su hermana, después de esto planeaba desaparecer pero todo se fue al diablo, estoy cansado** \- se llevo una mano a la cara - **muy cansado.**

\- **Esa conducta forma parte de tu naturaleza.**

**\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?** \- Eighth Soul bajo la mirada y lo observo fijamente.

\- **Es hora de responder a tus preguntas, ¿que es lo que te interesa saber?**

**\- ¿Que es lo que tienes tu para decirme?**

**\- La verdad y nada mas que la verdad, pero tienes que hacer las preguntas correctas, así es tu juego ¿no?** \- el joven se quedo pensando por unos segundos.

\- **Entonces responde a mi primera pregunta ¿a que te referías con que era mi naturaleza?**

**\- ¿Alguna ves has escuchado hablar de los Fantasmas?**

\- **Espíritus que vagan en el mundo de los vivos atados por asuntos que dejaron pendientes, es lo que dice la mitología popular** \- Eighth Soul empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos por la calle y Reloj lo siguió de cerca.

\- **Hay algo que tienes que saber antes, la orden esta fragmentada desde hace mucho tiempo.**

**\- Eso ya lo sabía, mi maestro me lo contó, me menciono que no tenía que decírselo a los demás ya que era información que se filtraba entre posibles traidores.**

**\- Parece que te tenía mucha confianza, lo que pasa es que entre estos traidores se filtraron hechizos muy poderosos, el mas peligroso es la Resurrección Maldita.**

**\- ¿Acaso no es lo que usan para traer a los agentes de vuelta a la vida?**

\- **Ahí esta el problema, eso de que se puede traer a alguien muerto a la vida es solo un mito, ¿por que crees que reclutan a los miembros en su lecho de muerte y les hacen firmar el Libro de Contratos antes de morir? ellos solo pasan sus almas a otros cuerpos creados por la orden, la Resurrección Maldita sin embargo fue lo mas cercano que llegaron a un verdadero hechizo de reencarnación, desgraciadamente no podían ir mas lejos, el resultado de intentar traer a alguien usando ese hechizo es lo que empezaron a llamar Fantasmas, seres sin emociones con habilidades especiales como el hecho de ser inmatables, es lo que eres tu.**

\- **Si soy un Fantasma, ¿entonces porque siento dolor físico o sangro cuando me corto?**

\- **Quien te trajo de regreso tuvo la idea de sellarte dentro de un recipiente de la orden anulando tus habilidades pero yo mismo he estudiado sobre el tema y es imposible anular esas cosas por completo, estoy seguro de que debes haber notado algo raro.**

\- **Nada en especial** \- aparto la mirada viendo su reflejo en el vidrio de un local - **¿que paso con mis recuerdos? Lo único que se es que fui un poni por varios años antes de unirme a la orden, antes de eso no se nada de nada** \- Eighth Soul se detuvo y lo miro de frente lanzando un corto suspiro.

\- **Naturalmente me costaría decirte esto pero dado el hecho de que estas muerto y no sientes nada creo que te lo tomaras de la misma forma que te tomas todas las cosas que no tienen nada que ver con tus deudas, ¿has oído alguna ves la leyenda de los dos hermanos que pelean por toda la eternidad?**

**\- Es algo de este mundo, la leí durante mis investigaciones, un claro punto de referencia histórico que se puede relacionar con la leyenda de la yegua en la luna, la batalla entre Celestia y Nightmare Moon, el combate entre los príncipes Caelus y Noctis, al igual que la leyenda Equestriana el menor se dejo corromper por sus emociones y deseos mas oscuros y trato de matar a su hermano, sin embargo no hay ninguna evidencia o registro que pruebe que eso no es mas que una simple leyenda en este mundo.**

\- **Eso ocurrió, tenlo por seguro, porque tú** \- estiro el brazo y le apunto con el dedo indice - **eres el príncipe Noctis** \- los dos se quedaron en silencio, Reloj lo observaba con la misma indiferencia que se reflejaba todo el tiempo en su mirada muerta y vacía, lanzo un corto suspiro y continuó caminando a su lado sin verlo de frente.

\- **Interesante, cuéntame mas.**

En casa de los extranjeros Swift estaba practicando con la espada en la azotea como de costumbre cuando no lo hacía en la granja mientras que Hard se preparaba para salir a caminar, se coloco su chaqueta y salió cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, encendió un cigarro y se alejo caminando por la ciudad.

\- **Esta situación esta cada ves peor** \- dijo para si mismo deteniéndose frente al puesto de periódicos que solía frecuentar - **aun no sabemos que planea Luna, me pregunto si realmente nuestra misión se acabo aquí, al menos tendrían que enviar a alguien para avisarnos ya que el Observador no esta, o por lo menos enviar mas fondos en cualquier momento nos quedaremos sin nada, detesto cuando nos meten en situaciones que no nos corresponden** \- estuvo a punto de tomar un periódico pero su teléfono empezó a sonar, le pareció extraño ya que Blaze y Light no podían llamarlo desde la granja y Swift no interrumpía su entrenamiento a menos que sea una emergencia - **¿hola?**

\- **Eres la Voz del Fuego del Sector de Defensa ¿no es así?** \- dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la linea a lo que Hard inmediatamente se puso en alerta y empezó a mirar a todas partes.

\- **¿Quien eres y como sabes esas cosas?** \- tiro el cigarro al piso y lo apago aplastandolo.

\- **Detrás tuyo.**

\- **¿Que?** \- el hombre rápidamente giro y vio a una joven de piel blanca y cabello azul oscuro que vestía una camisa de botones color crema y un pantalón negro, ambos bajaron sus celulares y cruzaron miradas por unos segundos, la mirada de la joven era fría y dura al mismo tiempo mientras que Hard se mostraba serio y atento a cualquier cosa que intentara - **aun no has respondido a mi pregunta.**

\- **No vine aquí a responder preguntas si no a hacerlas** \- le mostró su mecanismo de la armonía gris y Hard entendió que era un miembro de la orden también, lanzo un suspiro calmándose.

\- **Ya veo, hasta que al fin enviaron a alguien.**

**\- Llévame con tu equipo.**

Mientras tanto en la carretera Twilight, Applejack, Blaze y Light iban de regreso a la ciudad, Light se había quedado dormido en el asiento trasero después de tomar su medicina, estuvo ayudando en la granja a Fluttershy y a Pinkie Pie con algunos animales, las dos se sorprendían por su rara habilidad de comunicarse con ellos, la granja había prosperado mucho y parecía ya estar lista para convertirse en un negocio cosa que emocionaba mucho a todas.

\- **Se les ve muy felices a todas ustedes** \- dijo Blaze conduciendo - **¿algo que quieran compartir?**

\- **¿Como no estarlo?** \- dijo Applejack en el asiendo de al lado.

\- **La granja ya a empezado a dar los primeros frutos de nuestro trabajo** \- dijo Twilight en el asiento trasero mientras leía un libro al lado del durmiente Light que ya empezaba a roncar.

\- **En cualquier momento podremos reabrir el negocio mi familia** \- suspiro - **es increíble que esto este pasando, a pesar de todo lo que hemos perdido.**

\- **Lo importante es que están juntas** \- continuo Blaze - **por cierto... había algo que quería preguntarte** \- bajo la mirada un tanto nervioso.

\- **¿Que ocurre?**

**\- En caso de que su negocio triunfe supongo que necesitaran ayuda extra ¿no es así?**

**\- ¿A que quieres llegar con todo eso?**

**\- Bueno...**

**\- Escupelo de una vez detesto cuando te trabas al hablar.**

**\- De acuerdo** \- levanto la vista y hablo lo mas rápido que pudo - **resulta que estamos tirados en este mundo y no sabemos por cuanto tiempo, no tenemos un carajo que hacer y los recursos con los que nos enviaron se están agotando, no podemos buscar un trabajo porque somos unos extranjeros sin papeles, el único que tenía documentos era Cybrian Spear solo porque era necesario que entrara a la escuela a nosotros nos mandaron sin nada, en resumen...**

\- **Ya veo, así que quieres trabajo.**

**\- Parece que me entendiste** \- suspiro y continuo fijando la vista en el volante.

\- **Es extraño que aun no hayan enviado a alguien por ustedes** \- dijo Twilight cerrando su libro - **¿acaso no tenían un supervisor?**

**\- Se fue hace dos meses por asuntos de la orden y hasta ahora no ha vuelto.**

\- **Ya veo** \- continuo Applejack - **es una lastima que estén varados aquí de esa forma.**

**\- En realidad por mi que se demoren todo lo que quieran** \- contestó con una sonrisa - **si dependiera de mi me quedaría en este lugar, la pregunta es... ¿ustedes me soportarían?**

\- **Mientras que trabajes no hay ningún problema** \- se recostó sobre su asiento tapándose la cara con el sombrero mientras que Twilight soltaba algunas risas.

**(...)**

Al cabo de un minutos llegaron a la casa de los extranjeros, Swift continuaba practicando pero se asomo por el filo de la azotea al ver bajar del auto a Blaze junto con las dos portadoras, Twilight lo vio y le hizo un gesto con el brazo en señal de saludo, el joven se apresuro en bajar para darles la bienvenida.

\- **Twilight, Applejack** \- dijo un tanto sorprendido y agitado por el entrenamiento - **hace mucho que no las veía por aquí.**

\- **Ya era hora de hacerles una visita** \- dijo Twilight caminando a la entrada.

\- **¿Has estado practicando de vuelta no?** \- dijo Applejack.

\- **Esto es como todas las cosas** \- contestó Swift enfundando su espada - **si uno deja de hacerlo, se pierde la experiencia, de todas formas no tenemos nada mejor que hacer.**

**\- Nos enteramos que están varados en este mundo hasta que vengan por ustedes** \- dijo Twilight ya dentro de la casa.

\- **Así es, pero eso no es lo que nos preocupa.**

**\- ¿Es el hecho de que se están quedando sin dinero?** \- se cruzo de brazos esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- **Si** \- bufo molesto - **lo es** \- caminaron hasta la cocina mientras que Blaze y Applejack trataban de despertar a Light pero parecía en vano.

\- **Me parece extraña esa organización suya, ¿como es posible que estén completamente fuera de contacto?**

**\- Es problema del Observador que nos asignaron, se supone que tiene que estar con nosotros durante toda la misión pero fue a encargarse de quien sabe que cosa y abandono su puesto** \- entrecerró los ojos molesto - **dejándome a cargo, pero no puedo quejarme de él, después de todo le debo muchas cosas a ese tipo, podría estar muerto si no fuera por él y Light** \- en ese momento se abrió la puerta y Applejack entro con una expresión un tanto nerviosa.

\- **Oigan** \- dijo en voz baja mirando detrás de la puerta.

\- **¿Que ocurre?**

\- **Creo que tienen visitas** \- Swift salio de la cocina y escucho lo que parecía ser una discusión en la sala, al llegar vio a Hard y a Blaze viendo con fastidio a una joven de piel blanca y cabello azul oscuro que los observaba con indiferencia cruzada de brazos.

\- **¿Como se atreven a sospechar de nosotros por la ausencia del Observador?** \- pregunto Hard en tono molesto - **¿acaso tienen idea de lo que hemos tenido que pasar en este lugar?**

\- **Es ridículo que piensen eso, ¿acaso ha llegado a pasar algo como eso en la orden?** \- continuo Blaze - **en todos mis años nunca he escuchado sobre algún tipo de traición entre las espadas de la orden.**

\- **¿Que esta pasando aquí? -** Swift intervino llamando la atención de la joven.

\- **Así que tu eres el famoso Ojos Rápidos** \- dijo la joven de piel blanca apartando la mirada con desprecio - **me han dicho que eres una vergüenza.**

\- **¿Quien eres tu?** \- pregunto de forma amenazante.

\- **Soy Ojos Claros del Sector de Recuperación** \- Swift abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar eso - **supongo que sabes lo que es eso ¿no es así?... después de todo tu formaste parte de él, Ojos Rápidos**.

En una mansión ubicada en una ciudad bastante alejada Pierce Cross subía las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, toco la única puerta que había y esta se abrió sola, lanzo un corto suspiro y entro a la habitación que a pesar de ser de día estaba completamente a oscuras, la única ventana que tenía estaba ahora cerrada por completo dejando el cuarto en oscuridad total.

\- **Calmia, lamento molestarte pero no puedo ver nada aquí** \- dijo al aire cerrando la puerta, entonces un fósforo se encendió y la niña de vestido amarillo sin mangas apareció sosteniendo un candelabro.

\- **Lo siento por el ambiente** \- encendió con el mismo fósforo otra lampara que estaba sobre su escritorio y camino hasta quedar en frente del hombre de piel crema - **espero que no te moleste.**

**\- No hay problema, por cierto no puedo evitar preguntar** \- ilumino la fotografía de ella con Crysalis - **¿cual es tu relación con la difunta gobernante de las tierras del desierto?**

\- **Ella fue mi maestra** \- respondió con su característica amabilidad.

\- **Lo lamento, ¿eran muy cercanas?**

\- **En realidad hace mucho que no nos vemos, ella se molesto conmigo pero yo siempre la respete.**

**\- ¿Por que?**

\- **¿Has escuchado esa frase sobre que el estudiante llega a superar al maestro? Pues eso fue lo que paso.**

**\- Ya veo, de todas formas no he escuchado buenos comentarios sobre ella** \- tomo el cuadro para verlo de cerca y noto que la fecha era bastante antigua cosa que le sorprendió.

\- **Era una buena persona pero el sufrimiento y su propio poder se convirtieron en sus verdugos.**

**\- Perdón por preguntar esto... pero ¿como es posible que esta foto sea tan antigua?** \- la observo de pies a cabeza - **si tu te ves exactamente igual** \- la niña levanto un pequeño frasco con agua de su escritorio.

\- **Esto fue un regalo de Crysalis, es agua de una fuente muy especial cuya ubicación es completamente desconocida, puede hacerte vivir muchos años** \- Pierce se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

\- **Espera un momento, ¿que es exactamente lo que te enseñaba Crysalis?** \- Calmia Mind lanzo una pequeña risa y luego sonrió amablemente.

\- **Supongo que es algo que puedes llamar brujería, pero la verdad es que eso esta mal dicho.**

**\- Eso es imposible, la magia no existe.**

**\- Para los humanos no, pero hay seres mágicos en este mundo que nosotros no podemos ver** \- en ese momento Pierce sintió un pequeño escalofrió - **incluso podríamos estar rodeados de ellos y ser ignorantes de esto, es un poco aterrador ¿no lo crees?**

\- **Prefiero cambiar el tema** \- contestó aferrándose a su chaqueta - **la verdad es que tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte.**

**\- Pregunta cualquier cosa, solo espero que estés listo para escuchar las respuestas -** Pierce entrecerró los ojos y trago en seco, la realidad era que con todas las cosas que había presenciado desde su partida no estaba seguro si quería saber cual era el origen de todos sus problemas pero para eso había ido haya y no se iría dejando su objetivo incompleto.

En casa de los extranjeros tanto los miembros de la orden como las portadores estaban en una situación tan confusa como inesperada al recibir la visita de quien parecía ser una nueva extranjera en ese mundo quien se presento bajo el nombre de Ojos Claros y pidió hablar con Swift en privado mientras que Blaze y Hard junto con Applejack y Twilight esperaban en la cocina.

\- **¿Para que te enviaron?** \- pregunto Swift manteniéndose firme en su lugar mientras la joven de piel blanca caminaba hasta quedar en frente de la ventana - **la única razón por la que el Sector de Recuperación entra en acción es a causa de desertores** \- entrecerró los ojos molesto - **¿acaso nos consideran traidores?**

\- **Me enviaron a supervisarlos ya que su Observador no reporto una baja que fue detectada por los horaculos, ¿donde esta el cuerpo de Espíritu Llameante?**

**\- Su cuerpo esta enterrado en el bosque nosotros sabemos la ubicación, en cuanto al Observador no tenemos idea de donde esta, estamos varados aquí y se nos están acabando los recursos, yo creo que esa tendría que ser otra prioridad mas que una sospecha de traición ¿no lo crees?**

**\- Ese no es mi problema** \- contesto fríamente mientras se giraba para verlo a los ojos - **¿como es posible que haya abandonado su puesto de esa forma? tendría que haberles dado alguna referencia.**

\- **Se fue con un tipo que dijo ser una Espina de la Orden, no nos contó el motivo ni cuando volvería.**

**\- Diablos** \- le dio la espalda para ocultar su fastidio y luego se acerco observándolo a los ojos de forma retadora - **yo creo que hay algo que no me están diciendo, habla o los reportare a todos como sospechosos.**

**\- Eres igual que todos los de tu sector** \- contesto con firmeza - **son unas bestias autoritarias, no me arrepiento de haberlo dejado.**

\- **Que bueno porque nadie te extraña tampoco** \- hablaba demostrando una gran indiferencia a pesar de lo insultante que sonaba - **tu maestro me dijo que eras una vergüenza, que eras demasiado emocional.**

\- **¿Que mierda sabes tu sobre mis razones para abandonar el sector? tienes ocho años en él, si hubieras entrado dos años antes seguramente estarías muerta ¿por que no le preguntas a mi maestro sobre la misión Armagedon en la Equestria numero 457 hace 10 años? a ver que te contesta.**

**\- No me interesa lo que haya pasado ni cuantos agentes hayan perdido** \- entrecerró los ojos - **personas mueren en todas partes a cada momento, ¿importan unos cuantos?**

\- **Son los lazos entre las personas lo que nos hace valiosos, en esa misión murió gente que yo apreciaba mucho** \- los dos empezaron a retarse con la mirada, los ojos de Swift estaban llenos de ira mientras que la joven se mantenía tan fría e indiferente como siempre - **¿pueden acaso ustedes entender eso?**

\- **¿Sabes que pienso de todo eso? Pues pienso que...** \- la puerta se abrió de golpe y los dos miraron a la entrada donde un somnoliento joven de piel blanca y cabello gris entraba bostezando mientras se colocaba un sombrero de vaquero.

\- **Lamento haberme quedado dormido en el auto de nuevo** \- dijo entrando con el sombrero cubriéndole la vista - **esa maldita medicina me cae cada ves peor... ¿ah?** \- apenas sintió que había alguien mas en la sala se levanto el sombrero y observo fijamente a la joven - **esa descripción... me recuerdas a alguien** \- entonces una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y se lanzo sobre ella abrazándola - **pero claro ¡ERES TU! ¡EN SERIO ERES TU!** \- grito mientras la abrazaba sin embargo la joven ni se inmuto, solo vio de reojo a Swift y hablo en voz baja.

\- **¿Quien es este tipo?**

\- **Es Luz entre la Oscuridad** \- respondió Swift cruzándose de brazos - **es muy cariñoso con la gente nueva.**

\- **Ella no es nueva Swift** \- la soltó y se puso en medio de los dos - **ella es Star, la hermana de nuestro maestro** \- al decir eso la extranjera abrió los ojos como platos cambiando su expresión por primera ves en toda la conversación.

\- **Co...como... ¿como sabes mi nombre real?** \- dijo sin poder evitar esconder su nerviosismo.

\- **En una oportunidad mi maestro me contó de ti incluso me mostró una foto tuya aunque eras un poni en ella pero puedo reconocerte claramente, no sabía que eras parte de la orden también, se que falleciste porque me lo contó Reloj, CIERTO!** \- apego su rostro muy cerca del suyo - **Reloj estará feliz de verte, estoy seguro que le encantara saber que estas con nosotros, aunque nunca sonríe pero definitivamente estará feliz de verte.**

\- **Okey, ¿quien diablos es Reloj?** \- pregunto retomando su postura indiferente pero esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Light quien se quedo completamente quieto por unos segundos y luego la observo con una cara de confusión.

\- **¿Me lo estas preguntando en serio? ¿Como que quien es Reloj? Los dos vivieron en el mismo mundo, la Equestria 77, se conocieron hace 7 años, estuvieron juntos casi 5 ¿lo recuerdas ahora?**

\- **Hace 8 años que no piso ese lugar desde que me uní a la orden, no se de que diantres me estas hablando** \- se cruzo de brazos dándole la espalda, Swift miraba la curiosa escena.

\- **A, ya entiendo** \- dijo el samurai esbozando una pequeña sonrisa - **por eso estas tan interesada en saber donde esta el Observador, ¿estas buscando a tu hermano? ¿no es así?** \- Star gruño mientras se giraba aun cruzada de brazos para darle la espada a los dos - **oye, no tienes que sentirte avergonzada de tener sentimientos, es completamente natural** \- al escuchar eso solo aumento su fastidio aunque lo disimulaba perfectamente con su expresión indiferente tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no dejarse notar.

\- **¿Acaso no se ve adorable cuando se enoja?** \- dijo Light pero como respuesta sintió el frío cañón de un arma apoyarse sobre su nariz, Star le estaba apuntando aun con los ojos cerrados para no dejar ver su enojo.

\- **Cierra la boca o te vuelo los pocos sesos que tienes, te advierto que tengo permiso para hacerlo** \- contestó la joven en voz baja como de costumbre, Light noto que le temblaba la mano.

\- **No te lo recomiendo le romperías el corazón a tu hermano** \- dijo Swift retomando su postura seria - **este tipo es Luz entre la Oscuridad uno de los mejores aprendices que el Observador ha tenido bajo su protección... le tiene mucho estima y nosotros también así que te agradecería que dejes sus sesos donde están.**

\- **¿Este fenómeno es aprendiz del Observador?** \- pregunto sin apartar el arma del rostro de Light.

\- **Si, ya se que es un poco idiota pero es nuestro idiota y no lo cambiaríamos por otro así que por favor baja el arma.**

**\- Gracias Swift** \- contestó Light sonriendo pero entrecerrando los ojos de forma acusadora mientras observaba a Swift - **yo también los quiero viejo.**

\- **Suficiente de esta estupidez** \- Star bajo el arma - **llama al resto de tu equipo y denme el reporte sobre la muerte de Espíritu Llameante y rápido que tengo asuntos mas importantes de los que hacerme cargo en este mundo, le pasare su lista de quejas y lloriqueos a mis superiores** \- Swift subió las escaleras para buscar a los demás dejándola sola con Light, el joven estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Star aparto la mirada y lo interrumpió - **piensa bien lo que vas a preguntar.**

**\- Esta bien, solo quería decirte que estoy feliz de que estés en el equipo.**

\- **No soy parte de tu equipo, vine a retirar el reporte sobre la muerte de su compañera y a buscar a un desertor llamado Octava del Alma, no confundas las cosas** \- Light bajo la punta de su sombrero pero la miro de reojo sin que se diera cuenta, parada ahí con su pantalón negro y su camisa color crema cruzada de brazos con una mirada tan fría e indiferente como la de su compañero extraviado.

\- **No entiendo** \- dijo en voz baja para si mismo - **¿que paso con la Star dulce y amable de la que me hablo Reloj?**

En la mansión de Calmia Mind la niña estaba sentada sobre su cama mientras que Pierce sostenía un anotador sobre el escritorio iluminándose con el candelabro.

**\- ¿Cual es tu relación con Eighth Soul y Counter Clash? -** pregunto el ex oficial.

**\- Supongo que los tres somos Lectores del Libro de Cuentos, aunque a Counter Clash nunca pude conocerlo.**

**\- ¿Que significa ser un Lector del Libro? es mas ¿que diablos es el Libro de Cuentos?**

**\- El Libro de Cuentos es un artefacto maldito que tuerce el destino de las cosas, Eighth Soul fue quien mas se molesto en investigar sobre él aunque esas investigaciones le salieron caro como todos los que son tocados por el Libro -** bajo la mirada apenada.

\- **¿Por que es tan peligroso? ¿Acaso tiene alguna relación con todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente?**

**\- Imagínate que la vida fuera un juego de ajedrez, cada ficha tiene un rol en particular, algunas están destinadas a ser eliminadas para que otras puedan avanzar y otras tienen que ser sacrificadas para salvar la partida, lo mismo pasa con los humanos y con todas las demás criaturas.**

\- **No necesariamente** \- dijo en tono molesto - **si cada uno pusiera de su parte no sería necesario ningún sacrificio.**

\- **Pero esto nunca ocurre, solo piénsalo** \- se levanto de la cama y paso por la pared iluminando los dibujos que había pintado en ella - **¿cuantos enemigos han tenido que derrotar para proteger aquello que quieren?** \- paso su lampara por la imagen de Frank Sutler tachada con una equis roja y luego por la de Crysalis con la misma equis - **¿y cuantos les quedan**? - ahora ilumino el retrato de Luna, los dragones negros, las siluetas humanoides fantasmales, la mascara de Mislead Appear y finalmente el retrato de Cybrian Spear - **esto pasa en todos los Cuentos y las historias, para que hayan héroes tienen que haber villanos, los villanos al igual que los héroes se crean en base a sus recuerdos y experiencias, nadie tiene la culpa de ser como es.**

\- **Perdóname por decirlo de esta manera pero todo eso es una mierda, todos tienen la oportunidad de retractarse de sus errores** \- aparto la vista fastidiado recordando a Rev Drums quien había decidido abandonar todo su pasado y su forma de ser incluso cambiándose el nombre a Blueblood que era como prefería llamarlo Pierce - **¿y que tiene que ver con el famoso Libro?**

\- **El Libro de Cuentos es una herramienta del Destino, no solo predice el futuro de las cosas** \- miro a Pierce seriamente - **también lo tuerce, no sabemos de donde proviene su poder solo que es capaz de cualquier cosa, Eighth Soul sacrifico muchas cosas investigando acerca de su origen y llego a la conclusión que el libro es mucho mas antiguo incluso que la misma realidad.**

**\- ¿Como puede un humano llegar a esa conclusión?**

**\- Eighth Soul no es cualquier humano** \- volvió a sonreír - **y tiene acceso a información con la que nosotros solo podemos soñar.**

\- **Entonces se trata de un artefacto que tuerce y maldice el destino de todos los que lo leen ¿es así?**

**\- No exactamente, todo el mundo o mejor dicho el universo que lo acoje ya esta maldito, ser un "Lector" del libro es algo distinto** \- Pierce se mostró interesado al escuchar eso - **todos aquellos que son tocados por el Libro de Cuentos tienen la opción de participar en su juego, pero esto no te garantiza ninguna seguridad, "eso" no es honesto** \- señalo al ojo gigante pintado en el techo - **y los resultados pueden variar.**

**\- ¿A que le llamas "eso"? -** se levanto de su asiento caminando hasta el centro de la habitación observando el ojo gigante - **y ¿De que clase de juego estas hablando?**

\- **"Eso" es el poder y la influencia del Libro de Cuentos, el amo del Destino, es una entidad abstracta no existe físicamente nosotros solo le decimos de esa forma para referirnos a la inteligencia que maneja el Libro, ya te abras dado cuenta que este posee una identidad propia, posesiva y hasta maléfica, con solo leer sus frases puedes percatarte de ello.**

\- **Lo se ¿y que pasa con aquellos que son tocados por el libro?... como nosotros.**

**\- Ser un Lector del libro te convierte en una especie de espectador, pero su sistema funciona de otra forma, ya te habrás dado cuenta que este te empieza a dar ordenes ¿no es así?** \- Pierce asintió en silencio - **¿las has obedecido todas?**

\- **¿Es eso malo?**

**\- Para nada, al contrario, significa que aun estas dentro del juego -** suspiro en señal de alivio.

\- **¿Que clase de juego maldito es este?**

\- **Una ves que el Libro toca un planeta y es leído por alguien empieza el juego, aquellos que siguen sus instrucciones al pie de la letra por mas macabras y horribles que sean se ganaran el respeto de "eso" y cambiara su destino por cualquier cosa que desee, sin embargo si uno de los Lectores se revela a las instrucciones este empezara una cuenta regresiva que desatara el evento "Armagedon".**

\- **¿Armagedon?**

**\- Se trata de un evento o una entidad que se encargara de llevar el mundo a su extinción, puede ser cualquier cosa, desde un desastre natural hasta un agente ajeno a este mundo, como un invasor, o un evento social como una crisis, la cuenta regresiva no anuncia definitivamente cuando terminara el mundo, si no cuando empezara a terminarse, el principio del fin, pero algo es seguro, una ves que la cuenta regresiva se complete la destrucción de ese mundo será inevitable, nada podrá cambiarlo -** volvió a sentarse sobre su cama **\- así es como empiezan los problemas entre los Lectores, naturalmente el Libro ordena asesinar a los que se oponen, pero cuando todos los Lectores se oponen es cuando empieza la guerra contra "eso".**

**\- Ya veo, entonces es por eso que dijiste que estamos en una guerra** \- Pierce camino hasta el escritorio e ilumino el Libro de Cuentos, lo observo con rabia entrecerrando los ojos - **si esta cosa es tan peligrosa ¿por que simplemente no lo quemamos y listo?** \- apretó el candelabro encendido - **¿no sería mucho mas fácil?**

\- **No es tan simple** \- la niña apareció a su lado y encendió su candelabro con el fuego del de Pierce evitando también que este baje el artefacto para quemar el libro - **el Libro de Cuentos se protege a si mismo, si él supiera que estamos aquí para quemarlo simplemente no abría aparecido, "eso" conoce el futuro de todo y de todos, conoce cada uno de tus movimientos, no puedes enfrentar al Destino usando tu libre albedrío.**

**\- No lo entiendo, ¿que es lo que evita que lo quememos en este mismo momento?**

\- **Que lo necesitamos, la única forma de engañar al Destino es con un golpe sorpresa.**

**\- Pero, dijiste que no tiene punto ciego.**

**\- Nunca dije eso, conoce el futuro y los hechos de todo y de todos y los manipula a su voluntad pero su campo de acción es solo en el presente, "eso" existe solo en el presente.**

**\- ¿Y eso que quiere decir?**

\- **Que su única debilidad es el poder del tiempo, el tiempo es como la oscuridad para él** \- los dos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos y luego Pierce se llevo una mano a la cara cansando, había sido suficiente información para él, pensó en Counter Clash, pensó ¿por que lo había escogido a él para portar con semejante responsabilidad? sin embargo en el fondo sabía que no podía simplemente ignorarlo, ahora que sabía de la existencia del peligro no podía huir de él dejando a los demás a su suerte, camino hasta quedar en frente de la puerta con la intención de retirarse y la abrió, pero antes de cerrarla se giro para verla.

\- **Solo déjame hacerte una pregunta mas ¿hay otros Lectores a parte de nosotros tres? sin contar a Counter Clash, esta muerto después de todo.**

**\- Si los hay, de hecho, no fui yo quien empezó el juego, cuando lo encontré junto con una amiga hace casi 50 años la cuenta regresiva ya había empezado lo que quiere decir que el primer Lector de este mundo ya puede estar muerto.**

**\- ¿Entonces porque el juego no se detiene?**

**\- No lo se, te dije que "eso" no es honesto y este mundo tiene los meses contados.**

**\- ¿Y como es eso de que lo encontraste con una amiga hace 50 años? ¿Cuantos años tienes en total?** \- Calmia Mind se llevo un dedo a la barbilla.

\- **Calculo que unos 110 o 120, no te sorprendas Crysalis tenía mas de 300.**

\- **¿Que paso con tu amiga? Ella es otra Lectora del Libro ¿no?** \- al escuchar esa pregunta Calmia Mind cambio su expresión por una triste.

\- **Ella esta muerta.**

\- **Lo lamento, debe de ser difícil para ti vivir mas que tus amigos.**

\- **No murió naturalmente, yo la mate** \- luego de decir eso la puerta se cerro sola de un golpe sorprendiendo a Pierce, una ves que se recompuso decidió dejar de hacer preguntas por ese día y salir a la calle para contactarse con Blueblood en busca de alguna novedad, mientras que en la oscura habitación las paginas del Libro de Cuentos se voltearon solas hasta llegar casi al final, continuando con su conteo imparable hasta el fin.

_**1 año, 11 meses, 24 días.**_

.

**Tema de cierre: Things I Don't Understand - Coldplay - Español**  
/watch?v=H9BNJ7jCU4Y

**NA: Gracias a todos los que leen y apoyan con sus comentarios, aviso que el link para ver los nuevos dibujos ya esta actualizado, dejen sus criticas y opiniones y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	54. Cuando termina la vida

**NA: Este capitulo empieza con un flashback de todos los recuerdos de Grace desde que entro a la orden, con algunos datos importantes para tomar en cuenta así como también un punto de vista mas abierto de lo que significa ser un miembro de la orden de los cuentistas.**

**"¿Que hay después de la muerte? Es el mas grande de todos los miedos y al mismo tiempo el secreto mejor guardado de la realidad, porque no es solo el miedo a la muerte si no es mas el miedo a lo desconocido."**

**52\. Cuando termina la vida.**

Hace mas de 8 años, en una versión alternativa del universo Equestre una alicornio del tamaño de un poni normal, de pelaje color rojo y crin rubia caminaba por el desierto en muy malas condiciones, luego de haber sido desterrada de su reino por quienes había considerado sus amigos por muchos años el ascenso al poder les obligo a mostrar su verdadera cara. La alicornio finalmente cayo rendida al piso mientras que los objetos que guardaba en sus alforjas caían desparramados por la arena, entre estos objetos estaba la foto de una pareja de unicornios jóvenes en un picnic en Poniville, la fotografía se arrastro justo hasta quedar en frente suyo, lentamente fue cerrando los ojos aceptando su final hasta que una sombra la cubrió lentamente, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban levanto la vista solo para ver la silueta de lo que parecía ser un poni opacada por el sol, sin embargo llegaba a distinguir una especie de sombrero de ala corta negro sobre la cabeza del extraño.

\- **Parece que necesitas ayuda** \- dijo el misterioso poni terrestre estirando su casco para que pueda levantarse, una ves de pie pudo verlo de cerca notando que era de color azul claro y su crin era tapada por un sombrero de ala corta negro, tenía una cutie mark en forma de unas lineas doradas formando un ojo.

\- **¿Quien eres?** \- le pregunto con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

\- **Soy alguien que tiene algo para ofrecerte** \- saco un libro delgado con el símbolo de una espada y una pluma cruzadas en la portada - **se por todo lo que has pasado últimamente y creo que te mereces una nueva oportunidad, pero no será aquí.**

\- **No entiendo lo que me estas diciendo, ya perdí todo, pero aun hay algo que tengo que encontrar** \- levanto la fotografía de la pareja de unicornios y a pesar de su debilidad intento seguir con su camino - **tengo que volver a Equestria y buscar a mis padres, tendría que haber hecho eso desde el principio en ves de convertirme en princesa, fui una estúpida.**

**\- Si continuas así, vas a morir sin lugar a dudas** \- dijo el poni terrestre azul bajando la punta de su sombrero.

\- **Entonces ayúdame.**

**\- Lo siento, pero no puedo interferir en el curso natural de este mundo, cualquier cambio podría tener graves consecuencias en otros.**

**\- Entonces déjame en paz** \- algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos por el esfuerzo hasta que definitivamente no pudo seguir adelante, comprendió que de esa forma solo iba a morir, entonces giro su vista para ver al poni terrestre que la seguía de cerca - **¿como puedes ayudarme?**

\- **Solo tienes que firmar aquí** \- le mostró el Libro de Contratos de la orden - **luego arreglaremos el resto de las cosas** \- la alicornio estiro su casco lastimado y una gota de sangre de este cayo sobre la pagina del libro, entonces la sangre se convirtió en letras y el Observador cerro el libro - **ya esta completo, ahora solo queda esperar** \- poco a poco las fuerzas de la alicornio se fueron apagando al igual que el brillo de sus ojos - **nos veremos pronto** \- fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar antes de que su espíritu abandonara su cuerpo.

**(...)**

Varios días pasaron después de ese, en un mundo distinto habitado por humanos una joven de cabello rubio ondulado estaba sentada en la mesa de un restaurante en frente de un hombre de cabello negro que usaba un sombrero de ala corta negro, la joven se veía confundida y miraba a todas partes un poco asustada.

\- **Aun no me acostumbro a esto** \- dijo bajando la cabeza - **¿quiere decir que con este nuevo cuerpo cada ves que viaje a otros mundos mi apariencia también cambiara?** \- observaba sus manos y movía sus dedos uno por uno - **se siente raro no tener cascos.**

\- **Con el tiempo te acostumbraras** \- dijo el hombre mientras leía un periódico - **no te preocupes, yo seré tu mentor hasta que estés lista para tu primera misión, pero antes debemos de saber en que sector encajas mejor** \- bajo el periódico - **no pareces ser alguien peligroso.**

\- **¿Que no? Si pudiera hacer magia sería distinto, fui muy fuerte cuando era una alicornio.**

\- **Cierto, casi lo olvido** \- saco un reloj de bolsillo color crema y se lo entrego - **este es tu mecanismo de la armonía, con él puedes hacer magia pero tiene un limite, no creo que puedas hacer hechizos poderosos con él, así que fuiste una unicornio genio por lo que tengo entendido.**

\- **No a cualquiera se le da la oportunidad de convertirse en alicornio, eso es prueba** \- contesto mientras tomaba un sorbo de café - **esta cosa es buena, sabe distinto a lo que servían en mi mundo.**

\- **No abuses de eso no podrás dormir toda la noche.**

**\- Me ayudara a estudiar** \- dijo dándole otro sorbo.

\- **Así que te gusta aprender y por lo que me contaste eres buena en eso, creo que lo mejor será incluirte en el sector de inteligencia, podrías aprender cosas interesantes que no hay en tu mundo.**

**\- ¿Como que?**

**\- Los humanos tienen algo llamado tecnología, es como la magia para ellos incluso me atrevo a decir que es capaz de superar a la magia** \- la joven levanto la mirada interesada.

\- **¿Algo que es capaz de superar a la magia? Suena interesante.**

**\- Así es, yo mismo lo he comprobado, creo que con tu intelecto en poco tiempo podrías llegar a manejarla, mañana iremos a un lugar donde tengo un contacto que te puede enseñar desde lo básico hasta lo mas importante.**

**\- ¿Tienen contactos en otros mundos? ¿de donde sacan todas esas cosas?**

\- **Las Espinas de la Orden son quienes se encargan de manejar esa parte, nosotros solo seguimos las instrucciones, mi trabajo como Observador es acompañar a los equipos en las misiones y mantener informados a las Espinas sobre su progreso, también estamos encargados de reclutar miembros y capacitarlos si es necesario.**

\- **¿También les enseñas a pelear?**

**\- En realidad de eso se encargan los Legionarios, aunque tengo un aprendiz tan hueco al que jamas pude enseñarle a hacer ningún hechizo pero que sabe pelear tan bien que no tuve que enviarlo con ningún Legionario para entrenarlo, estoy seguro que te gustara conocerlo algún día tiene una personalidad muy especial, por cierto, creo que sería bueno que te busques un nombre aleatorio en caso que tengas que interactuar con el resto de las criaturas de otros mundos.**

\- **Ya se me ocurrirá uno.**

**(...)**

Un par de años después, la joven despertaba en medio de una pradera pero para su sorpresa nuevamente era una alicornio roja, observo sus cascos emocionada y luego miro a todas partes pero su emoción se apago al darse cuenta que estaba completamente sola.

\- **¿Hola? ¿Maestro?** \- a cierta distancia había una casa vieja y pequeña en medio de la extensa pradera - **¿donde estoy?** \- volvió a mirar sus cascos - **si soy un poni de nuevo... quiere decir que otra ves estoy en casa, ¡he vuelto!**

\- **No lo creo** \- detrás suyo apareció el poni terrestre azul claro con su famoso sombrero negro - **lamento la tardanza a veces tardan en transportarnos, no depende de mi.**

\- **¿Estamos de vuelta en Equestria? ¿no es así?**

**\- Si, pero esta no es tu Equestria, probablemente aquí ni existes.**

**\- ¿Que quieres decir con que no es mi Equestria?**

\- **Verás, hay mas de una versión de cada universo existente, forma parte del orden natural de las cosas ya que hay hechos y acontecimientos que si llegan a ocurrir en una de estos mundos alternativos pueden afectar también a otros, es por eso que enumeramos los mundos a medida que los vamos explorando, esta es la Equestria numero 38548, tu vienes de la numero 545.**

\- **Ya veo** \- bajo la cabeza apenada pero luego hizo un gesto de susto - **un momento, eso quiere decir que, también pueden haber otras "yo" en esos lugares.**

\- **Es posible, pero no te preocupes por eso ya que en la orden solo se permite la entrada de una versión de cada miembro, por lo tanto no te vas a encontrar con alguien igual a ti a menos que sea una coincidencia muy molesta en alguna misión.**

\- **Sería interesante** \- los dos empezaron a caminar rumbo a la casa vieja - **es decir, la historia podría ser distinta, tal ves en uno de esos mundos no cometí el error de ser princesa y habría buscado a mis padres en ves de eso, tal ves lo haya encontrado, tal ves...**

\- **Te recomiendo dejar de pensar en eso** \- dijo seriamente deteniéndose a pocos pasos de la casa - **Espíritu Llameante, entiendo tu inquietud por nunca haber conocido a tus verdaderos padres, créeme que se lo que significa dejar el pasado inconcluso e irte sin terminar varias cosas.**

\- **¿Como podrías saberlo?** \- le dio la espalda molesta.

\- **Bueno, yo tuve una hermana** \- abrió su mecanismo de la armonía dejando ver una fotografía en la que se le veía a él mas joven junto a una potra unicornio blanca - **vivíamos en la Equestria número 77, ambos perdimos a nuestros padres a temprana edad y yo tuve que hacerme cargo por ser el mayor, sin embargo nunca fui el hermano que realmente necesitaba, la deje a un lado** \- bajo la mirada apenado y Grace lo observo - **luego sufrí una enfermedad mortal y una Espina de la Orden me fue a reclutar al hospital, me hizo firmar el Libro de Cuentos y yo acepte, me dijo que aun me quedaban algunos días de vida y en ves de usarlos para pasar tiempo con ella lo que hize fue buscarle un lugar y a alguien que pudiera hacerse cargo, era solo una potra, yo no podía morir y dejarla a su suerte** \- cerro el reloj de bolsillo - **cuando la lleve a un orfanato y le dije que en caso de que me pasara algo ya todo estaba arreglado para que se quedara ahí ella me miro con ira y me dijo que era un idiota, que otra ves estaba tratando de deshacerme de ella, luego se alejo y no volví a verla ya que fallecí esa misma noche, hasta el día de hoy no se que es de su vida.**

\- **Lo siento** \- contestó apenada - **vaya, y yo que creía que mi historia era la peor.**

\- **No te molestes por eso** \- sonrió - **esta es tu primera misión** \- le señalo la casa vieja - **dentro de ese lugar hay un poni que será muy importante en el futuro de este mundo pero ahora esta sufriendo una enfermedad terrible, como verás no hay hospitales ni alguien que pueda ayudarle** \- le mostró a su alrededor y evidentemente hasta donde le llegaba la vista solo había pasto y mas pasto - **es por eso que tenemos que intervenir, con lo que has aprendido en el Sector Médico es mas que suficiente para ayudarlo, yo te esperaré aquí afuera** \- la alicornio entro cargando sus alforjas con herramientas médicas y a las 2 horas salió con un rostro nostálgico - **y bien ¿que tal te fue?**

**\- Esta mejorando** \- contesto con la mirada baja.

\- **¿Y por que esa cara?** \- los dos caminaron en dirección contraria.

\- **Dijo algo raro... dijo que era un ángel, ¿es eso lo que somos? es decir, se supone que debería estar muerta ¿no es así? pero no lo estoy, tu tampoco, ¿como nos traen de la muerte?**

**\- No tengo idea, tampoco se como es que despertamos en distintos lugares, esos son secretos que fueron reservados solo para las Espinas de la Orden por temor a que puedan ser usados en su contra.**

**\- ¿Pueden traer a quien sea de la muerte?**

\- **Eso no estoy tan seguro, solo piénsalo, si fuera posible entonces no estarían en la necesidad de reclutar nuevos miembros ya que les bastaría con revivir a los caídos, sin embargo no lo hacen así.**

**\- Ya veo.**

**\- Mañana seguramente despertaremos en otro mundo.**

**\- ¿Que pasa si algún día despierto sola?**

**\- Quiere decir que te habrás graduado** \- le acarició la cabeza con su casco - **entonces tendré que entrenar a alguien mas.**

**(...)**

Pasaron 6 años mas, Grace estaba en un mundo humano junto con tres miembros mas de la orden, los cuatro estaban sentados al rededor de una fogata en medio de un bosque celebrando que habían terminado una misión.

\- **Es un milagro que no haya ninguna baja** \- dijo un joven mientras limpiaba el cañón de su escopeta.

\- **Ahora solo tenemos que esperar que el Observador que nos asignaron de el informe y seguramente despertaremos en otro lugar** \- dijo una joven de cabello rojo recostándose sobre la tierra.

\- **Entonces aprovechemos este momento para contar algunas historias** \- dijo otro joven - **se de algunas que rondan mucho entre los otros miembros, hay algunas que incluso me han llegado a jurar que son ciertas.**

**\- ¿Como esa de que hay traidores entre la orden?** \- pregunto la pelirroja sin mucho interés.

\- **Eso puede llegar a ser cierto, incluso dicen que hay un Sector que se encarga de cazarlos y que solo los guerreros mas feroces y desalmados forman parte de él, así como los mas inteligentes también.**

**\- Es lo mas ridículo que e escuchado después de la famosa leyenda de ese libro que era capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo.**

**\- ¿Que libro?** \- pregunto Grace.

\- **Se cuenta que hay un libro maldito que es mas antiguo que todos los universos existentes, que dentro de él esta el pasado, presente y futuro de todos los mundos y sus historias por lo que le empezaron a llamar el Libro de Cuentos, dicen que maldice el futuro de quien se atreva a leerlo pero que si obedeces sus ordenes puede cambiar tu destino por el que tu quieras** \- Grace abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida.

\- **¿Y es cierto? eso de que puede cambiar tu destino.**

**\- Por supuesto que no, es solo una leyenda que empezó con las investigaciones de un supuesto miembro del que no hay registro de su existencia.**

**\- A menos que haya formado parte de ese Sector secreto** \- volvió a intervenir el joven.

\- **Otra ves empiezas con eso, es lo que me molesta de la gente como tu, esos rumores no hacen mas que causar confusión entre los miembros.**

**\- ¿Y que me dices de ese que el Cuentista en realidad nunca existió? Es decir, jamas nadie lo ha visto, y las Espinas de la Orden se niegan a hablar de él.**

\- **Hay otros que dicen que abandono la orden poco después de fundarla** \- acoto el otro joven que continuaba limpiando su arma - **incluso dicen que en realidad... la traiciono.**

\- **Es todo basura** \- les reprocho la pelirroja - **mejor vamos a dormir de una vez, espero que en el próximo equipo en el que entre no me toque con tipos como ustedes, no lo digo por ti Grace tranquila** \- todos se dispusieron a dormir pero Grace no dejaba de pensar en lo que dijeron acerca de ese libro que cambia el destino.

**(...)**

Al día siguiente la joven estaba caminando nuevamente por una Equestria poni, era de noche y estaba completamente sola esperando que la contactaran, en ese momento el poni terrestre azul que fue su maestro apareció detrás suyo.

\- **Ha pasado un tiempo** \- dijo quitándose el sombrero para saludarla.

\- **¡Maestro!** \- corrió a abrazarlo - **no tiene idea lo duros que han sido estos años, ¿donde estuvo?**

\- **Últimamente e estado un poco ocupado entrenando a un nuevo miembro, su nombre es Corazón Mecánico, es un tanto especial, incluso Luz entre la Oscuridad de quien tanto te he hablado se le a pegado como un chicle aunque él se emociona con todos los miembros nuevos a este no deja de preguntarle cosas, tal ves será porque es alguien de mi mundo.**

\- **Eso quiere decir que usted estuvo de vuelta en su mundo, ¿y pudo averiguar algo de su hermana?** \- el Observador bajo la mirada deprimido y luego trato de disimular una sonrisa.

\- **No exactamente, pero vamos a lo importante, mañana empiezas una nueva misión, iras a la Equestria 99 B junto con Luz entre la Oscuridad, Corazón Mecánico y tres miembros mas.**

\- **Prometo no decepcionarlo.**

**\- Se que serán un gran equipo, a los tres los considero como mis mejores estudiantes y entre quienes los van a acompañar también hay alguien mas que esta bajo mi protección desde hace unos cuantos años, y trata de enseñarle algunas cosas a Corazón Mecánico después de todo él también es del Sector de Inteligencia** \- los dos empezaron a caminar perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche - **estoy seguro que se llevarán muy bien.**

**(...)**

Un mes y medio después.

_**BANG! BANG!**_

Ya era de noche en el mundo humano, estaba lloviendo y en el bosque varias gotas de lluvia se filtraban entre las hojas de los arboles cayendo sobre el pasto y debajo de un árbol en particular había una lápida con el símbolo de una espada y una pluma cruzadas, se trataba de la tumba del cuerpo de Grace el cual esperaba ser transportado a su mundo de origen para ser enterrado ahí como era la tradición de los extranjeros. Sin embargo, un rayo cayo iluminando el cielo y sobre la tumba de Grace se proyectaron dos sombras de lo que parecían ser un hombre y una mujer jóvenes, uno de ellos dio un paso al frente y se agacho para mirar fijamente el símbolo sobre la lápida, una mano de color gris oscuro se apoyo sobre la tierra fría y luego la retiro.

\- **No hay duda** \- dijo un hombre de piel gris oscuro y cabello plateado cuya mirada solo se podía comparar con la de los muertos - **esta es la tumba de Espíritu Llameante.**

\- **¿Y que es lo que sientes?** \- a su lado estaba una mujer de piel gris y cabello corto blanco que sostenía un libro color azul con estrellas y espirales en la portada.

\- **Ella ha dejado asuntos pendientes en vida** \- se giro para verla a los ojos - **tiene ganas de vivir... y muchas.**

\- **Entonces esta decidido** \- Dance Sky le entrego el libro a Gotick Black y se cruzo de brazos - **ya sabes como funciona este hechizo, mientras mas ganas tenga de vivir, mas fuerte será el fantasma...** **empieza a recitar la Resurrección Maldita, nos será útil para completar nuestro objetivo** \- el hombre asintió en silencio y tomo el libro con ambas manos buscando una pagina entre todos los hechizos malditos que contenía.

Termino de recitar y un circulo mágico se dibujo sobre la tumba del que salía una gran cantidad de energía, el cielo continuaba relampagueando con fuerza al igual que la lluvia, sin embargo de un segundo para otro, la tormenta se detuvo y el resto de la noche fue silenciosa.

Un nuevo día empezaba en la granja, Sunset Shimmer veía las noticias por televisión mientras que Rainbow Dash caminaba aun entre sueños por el pasillo, se detuvo frente a la habitación en la que se encontraba Sunset al verla.

\- **¿Como diablos hiciste que funcionara esa cosa?** \- le pregunto aun bostezando.

\- **Tengo mis métodos** \- contesto Sunset sin prestarle mucha atención.

\- **¿Y la señal?**

**\- Coloque una antena con ayuda de ese tal Phoenix, él y su hermana Blue son buenas personas tienes suerte de haberte cruzado con ellos, por cierto** \- se giro sobre su silla para verla de frente - **¿Twilight y Applejack aun no han llegado?**

\- **No, se quedaron toda la noche allá.**

**\- Me pregunto que puede haber pasado** \- en ese momento sonó el timbre y Rainbow bajo a abrir.

\- **Debe de ser Night Song, dijo que vendría hoy temprano, voy a abrirle** \- apenas Sunset se quedo sola al volver a ver la televisión vio a Luna siendo entrevistada en un reportaje, entrecerró los ojos y se acerco a la pantalla para escuchar mejor lo que decía.

\- **¿Cual es el futuro de la planta nuclear que hizo el gobernador Frank Sutler?** \- pregunto uno de los reporteros.

\- **Después del robo y de su muerte hubo rumores sobre que nunca volvería a abrirse** \- pregunto otro - **¿que es lo que la motivo a retomar ese proyecto?** \- Luna sonrió y se preparo a responder.

\- **A pesar de que el difunto gobernador tuvo una gran perdida con este lugar hemos encontrado la forma de sacarle provecho, en este momento nos encontramos trabajando en un proyecto que él mismo dejo inconcluso pero que puede ser de gran beneficio para todos en general, los detalles están reservados solo para nuestro personal pero apenas tengamos los primeros resultados y nos aseguremos que no sea peligroso daremos un informe completo** \- al escuchar eso Sunset se puso de pie llevándose una mano a la barbilla pensativa.

\- **¿Que es lo que esta tramando?** \- por un momento pensó en los archivos que le dio Vic Raff y en Spike que todavía seguía ahí dentro junto con los lobos negros, tal ves pensó que el misterioso proyecto podría estar relacionado con ellos, su mayor temor era que ellos poseían conocimiento sobre el espejo de cristal y habían improvisado un portal, sin embargo sería inútil hasta que dentro de 2 años.

Fluttershy estaba mirando el cielo a través de la ventana con una expresión triste, en ese momento la puerta se abrio y entro una joven de piel lila y cabello color turquesa sacandola de sus pensamientos.

\- **¿Fluttershy?** \- pregunto Night Song cargando una mochila - **¿estas bien?**

**\- Night, lo siento, no te vi entrar.**

**\- Acabo de llegar** \- dejo la mochila a un lado - **¿en que estabas pensando?**

**\- Nada** \- bajo la mirada y se sentó sobre su cama, Night Song se sentó al lado suyo con la misma expresión.

\- **Aun cuesta creer que Grace se haya ido ¿no es así?** \- pregunto sin mirarla a los ojos.

\- **Lo se, hizo tanto por nosotras que no puedo creer que haya muerto así** \- levanto la mirada - **pero ya debe de estar en el cielo, después de todo era un ángel como todos los demás, cuando terminen de cuidarnos tendrán que volver también al cielo supongo** \- contestó sonriendo a lo que Night Song le dio un abrazo conmovida por su inocencia.

\- **Supongo que si, vamos a ver a las demás, seguro necesitan ayuda en algo.**

Pasaron unas horas tranquilas, casi al mediodía Rainbow y Phoenix estaban instalando un espantapájaros cerca del campo de cultivo ya que habían tenido problemas con los cuervos.

\- **¿Y esta cosa realmente funciona?** \- pregunto el hombre de cabello gris mirando el curioso muñeco hecho de paja.

\- **Applejack dijo que sí, ¿quien soy yo para juzgar?** \- contesto Rainbow cruzada de Brazos.

\- **No soy un cuervo pero la verdad es que se ve asqueroso.**

**\- ¿Le tienes miedo?**

**\- Para nada, además crecí deshaciéndome de mis temores a balazos, ¿a que podría temerle?** \- sin que se diera cuenta el espantapájaros empezó a moverse solo para sorpresa de Rainbow que se quedo mirándolo con la boca abierta - **¿por que me miras así?** \- Phoenix se giro lentamente solo para ver como el muñeco de paja estaba parado detrás suyo sobre sus piernas ya que se había bajado de la base que lo sostenía - **¿PERO QUE CARAJO?**

\- **¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO AHORA!** \- al muñeco le creció una pequeña barba de chivo blanca y le salieron un par de ojos amarillos con centro rojo - **¡corre!** \- los dos empezaron correr camino a la casa pero era muy tarde, fueron atrapados por dos manos gigantes hechas de heno que salieron debajo de la tierra.

\- **¿Es quien creo que es?** \- pregunto Phoenix tratando de liberarse.

\- **Si** \- contestó Rainbow girando su rostro hacia atras solo para encontrarse con un hombre de piel gris y cabello blanco desalborotado que vestía una camisa sin mangas - **Discord.**

\- **Creí que estarías mas feliz de verme, Rainbow Dash** \- dijo el genio sonriendo de forma siniestra.

**(...)**

Mientras tanto en casa de los extranjeros Twilight y Applejack se quedaron junto con Light y Blaze ya que luego de contarle a la nueva visitante de la orden sobre lo que paso con Grace se mostró completamente incrédula por lo que pidió que la llevaran a su tumba para confirmarlo por su cuenta. Swift y Hard la acompañaban en el auto, la joven de cabello azul oscuro iba todo el viaje en silencio al igual que los demás y empezaba a crear un ambiente incomodo.

\- **¿De que sector dijiste que eras Ojos Claros?** \- pregunto Hard al volante.

\- **Te dije que no vine a responder preguntas** \- contesto fríamente la joven - **solo muéstrenme donde esta el cadáver de Espíritu Llameante y luego me contactare para sacarlos a todos de aquí.**

**\- Ya estamos cerca** \- al cabo de unos minutos llegaron cerca del bosque justo donde habían enterrado a Grace pero para su sorpresa la tumba había sido profanada y no había cuerpo en ella, a Hard se le cayo el cigarro de la boca mientras que la nueva extranjera se paraba frente al pozo vacío y se cruzaba de brazos, luego levanto la vista para ver a Hard con el rostro inexpresivo como esperando alguna excusa - **no tengo argumentos para esto** \- dijo el hombre de piel rojo claro encogiéndose de hombros mientras encendía otro cigarro, al rato se acerco Swift solo para comprobar igual de asombrado que su compañero que la tumba había sido vaciada.

\- **¿Que significa esto?** \- pregunto Star viéndolos a los dos sin cambiar su expresión - **¿es alguna especie de broma?**

\- **¿Acaso tengo cara de estar jugando?** \- pregunto Swift de forma amenazante - **nuestra compañera fue asesinada, ustedes mismos lo comprobaron de hecho fue esa la razón por la que te enviaron ¿no es así?... ¿como puedes dudar sobre esto?**

\- **Resulta que esta no es la única razón por la que fui enviada, hay un desertor en este mundo que tiene conocimientos avanzados sobre la tecnología de la orden.**

\- **¿Desertor?** \- pregunto Hard para si mismo sin meterse en la conversación.

\- **Este hombre conocido como Octava del Alma ya falsifico su propia muerte una vez y podría hacerlo con la de cualquiera** \- entrecerró los ojos - **con esto tengo suficientes pruebas como para decir que ustedes están en contacto con él.**

\- **¿Como te atreves?** \- Swift se acerco furioso hasta quedar en frente suyo pero al ver a Hard detrás obervandolos confundido bajo el tono de su voz para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo - **escúchame claro, si te interesa mantener las cosas en orden habla de este asunto solo conmigo, ninguno de mis compañeros sabe sobre el Sector de Recuperación ni la jodida cantidad de traidores que hay entre las espadas de la orden** \- bajo el tono a uno mas calmado - **si quieres llama a todo el sector y que hagan una investigación a fondo puedo asegurarte que no te estamos mintiendo, si tanto te han hablado de mi supongo que también te habrán dicho que no me atrevería a traicionar al Observador, tu hermano** \- Star suavizo su mirada al escuchar eso - **a él y a Luz entre la Oscuridad les debo mi vida, ¿puedes entender eso?**

\- **¿Y como puedes explicarlo entonces?** \- señalo la tumba vacía.

\- **No puedo hacerlo, pero también me gustaría averiguarlo** \- Star se llevo una mano a la cara y luego volvió a mirar el pozo vacío.

\- **Solo hay una explicación para lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero si estoy en lo correcto preferiría que todos ustedes caigan como traidores en ves de tener razón en esto** \- se dio la media vuelta y se subió a la camioneta en silencio - **¿que esperan? tengo que comunicarme con mis superiores** \- Hard y Swift subieron y pusieron el auto en marcha, Star se quedo cruzada de brazos meditando sobre lo que podría estar pasando - **"si se trata de ese hechizo, entonces la misión de capturar a Octava del Alma va a pasar a segundo plano o tal ves olvidarse por completo ante esta amenaza"** \- pensó para si misma entrecerrando los ojos.

En la granja Pinkie Pie estaba caminando por los pasillos de la casa cuando de pronto oyó un ruido raro en la sala, cuando llego encontró a Rainbow y a Phoenix colgados del techo de espaldas.

\- **¿A que están jugando?** \- pregunto alegremente mientras se acercaba a los dos, Rainbow intento hablar pero le tapo la boca llevándose la otra mano a la barbilla - **espera, ya se... no, no lo se, me rindo** \- le soltó la boca a lo que Rainbow tomo aire y grito a todo pulmón.

\- **¡VE POR LOS ELEMENTOS AHORA MISMO!**

**\- Pero, Twilight dijo que solo los usáramos en caso de emergencia.**

**\- Niña** \- dijo Phoenix al borde de la inconsciencia - **hasle caso, ve a buscar esas malditas cosas y bájanos de aquí.**

**\- Parece que a alguien no e cae muy bien un poco de diversión** \- detrás de los dos apareció el genio de piel gris y se presento ante Pinkie Pie - **y dime niña, ¿a ti te gusta divertirte?**

**\- Bueno, solo si mis amigos no salen lastimados** \- miro a Rainbow y a Phoenix - **y ellos no parecen estar divirtiéndose** \- empezó a retroceder atemorizada por la presencia del genio que empezaba a emanar un aura oscura - **¿quien eres?**

\- **¿Que esta pasando?** \- grito Sunset entrando junto con Night Song, Rarity, Blue y Fluttershy.

\- **¡O no!** \- grito Blue al ver de nuevo al genio que tantos problemas les había causado en su viaje - **¿que hace él aquí?**

\- **Puedo estar en donde yo quiera** \- respondió Discord chasqueando los dedos y la soga que sujetaba a Rainbow y a Phoenix se corto dejándolos caer violentamente al piso - **pero hay cosas en las que prefiero no intervenir.**

**\- ¿Donde están los elementos?** \- volvió a preguntar Rainbow Dash siendo ayudada por Fluttershy y Rarity.

\- **Los elementos no les servirán de nada contra mi, creo que ya lo has intentado ¿no es así?** \- paso una mano detrás de su cabeza y saco un algodón de azúcar de su oído - **¿alguien quiere?**

**\- Yo quiero** \- dijo Pinkie pero Sunset la aparto y dio un paso al frente con la mirada retadora.

\- **¿Que cosa eres y que haces aquí?**

**\- Permitanme presentarme formalmente, soy Discord un genio del caos, creo que con eso es suficiente.**

\- **¿Discord?** \- Sunset se llevo una mano a la barbilla - **ya veo, eres la contra parte del espíritu del caos en Equestria** \- luego abrió los ojos como platos asustada - **¡TRAIGAN LOS ELEMENTOS AHORA!**

**\- ¿A que te refieres con contra parte?** \- Discord uso su magia para arrastrarla hasta quedar en frente suyo y la vio seriamente - **desde que intente destruir esas cosas e tenido recuerdos extraños que por un momento me sometieron en una depresión terrible, y la depresión no va conmigo** \- la soltó - **quiero que me digas de donde vienen esos recuerdos.**

\- **¿Por que crees que te lo voy a contar?**

**\- Porque a cambio de esa información yo las llevare a ver algo que puede interesarles mucho** \- junto sus manos sonriendo con malicia.

\- **¿Algo como que?**

**\- Creo que lo mejor será mostrarselos por su cuenta y luego hablaremos sobre nuestro asunto** \- levanto sus manos envueltas en magia y un tornado de arena se fue formando dentro de la sala.

\- **¡Sunset!** \- grito Rarity acercándose a ella mientras que todos eran encerrados en el tornado - **este tipo esta haciendo magia, dijiste que la magia no existía en este mundo.**

**\- No se que esta pasando, no se que rayos es él pero no es humano** \- en menos de un segundo todos los que estaban ahí incluyendo a Night Song y a los hermanos desaparecieron en medio del torbellino que se desvaneció dejando todas las cosas que antes volaban por todas partes en su sitio.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del espejo el equipo de supervivientes finalmente logro salir de la jungla y ahora estaban descansando en unas praderas después de haber caminado varias horas, al despertar Luna noto que otra ves era de noche, ya nada le sorprendía de ese lugar pero pensaba en que tal ves el ejercito de Sombra podría sospechar de ellos si notaba los cambios de clima, sin embargo llegado ese punto no era importante que supiera o no de su existencia, ella ignoraba que Sombra había caído y que todo el continente Equestriano estaba sumergido en un infierno total.

Salio de su carpa y se estiro como solía hacerlo cada ves que se levantaba pero al hacerlo noto algo que llamó toda su atención.

\- **¿Co...como?** \- al ver a ambos lados noto que poseía ambas alas y no solo una como era hasta hace un día, sin salir de su asombro movió la otra ala asegurándose que fuera real, la toco con su casco temerosa y luego pego un grito de emoción y se lanzo al vuelo sin despertar al resto del equipo que aun se mantenían dentro de sus carpas - **¡PUEDO VOLAR DE NUEVO!** \- sin tomar consciencia de cuanto se estaba alejando empezó a volar en diversas direcciones, pasando por las praderas y luego sobre un lago gigantesco que daba una vista hermosa ya que reflejaba la luna a la perfección, se dejo llevar por el momento y voló por la superficie del agua rosando esta con sus cascos, luego de unos minutos se detuvo frente a una pequeña acumulación de tierra que estaba en medio del lago junto a una roca enorme, se paro en la orilla y tomo un poco de agua, luego vio su reflejo en el mar y noto que la cicatriz de su ojo así como las de su pecho habían desaparecido también - **es demasiado bueno para ser cierto** \- pero su sorpresa no terminaba ya que presencio nuevamente el sol salir desde el horizonte regalandole un hermoso paisaje que se reflejaba en sus ojos, pero todo eso se convirtió en preocupación al sentir una presencia detrás suyo, al girar levanto la vista para ver la roca inmensa y noto que en la cima un cuerno brillaba en tono dorado como el sol mismo - **no es posible** \- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver a nada mas ni nada menos que la misma princesa Celestia sobre la roca levantando el sol con su magia, rápidamente voló a abrazarla sin parar de llorar en su pecho sin embargo Celestia no le correspondía el abrazo - **hermana** \- dijo entre lagrimas - **creí que estabas muerta** \- volvió a enterrar su cabeza en el pecho de Celestia, esta vez si correspondió el gesto.

\- **Has hecho bien al guiar a lo que quedaba de nuestra gente y al resto de los reinos** \- le dijo en tono triste.

\- **En mas de una ocasión estuve a punto de rendirme, incluso intente quitarme la vida, esto es muy difícil, no puedo sola, estoy cansada de sufrir** \- Celestia le limpio una lagrima con su casco y luego la miro fijamente a los ojos con una expresión seria.

\- **Luna, ya no tienes que sufrir mas, porque tu... estas muerta** \- Luna se quedo helada al escuchar eso, se alejo unos pasos de su hermana como si le tuviera miedo, Celestia dio un profundo suspiro y luego abrió la boca pronunciando unas palabras que apenas fueron recibidas por la atolondrada mente de Luna, el tiempo que les quedaba antes de que toda esperanza se corte.

_**1 año, 11 meses, 23 días.**_

.

**Tema de cierre: Things I Don't Understand - Coldplay - Español**  
/watch?v=H9BNJ7jCU4Y

**NA: Aquí la historia se empieza a poner mas rara que de costumbre, se habrán dado cuenta que cambie un poco la cuenta regresiva, lo que pasa es que hice un par de cálculos y había cometido un error pero les aseguro que esto no cambiara en nada la historia como la he planeado hasta ahora, como dije van a haber varios saltos en entre este acto y el siguiente, ahora que el calculo esta bien hecho mas o menos se pueden dar cuenta a que fecha nos lleva esta cuenta, un poco mas adelante se va a revelar de todas formas. También aviso que el próximo capitulo puede tardar un poco en subirse porque estoy apunto de realizar un viaje de 4 días en los que no tendré contacto con nada, dejen sus criticas y opiniones en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	55. Destinos torcidos

**NA: Lamento la tardanza con este capitulo, tuve varios problemas y otras complicaciones a parte del viaje que me impidieron escribir pero sigo vivo y estoy listo para seguir con esta historia hasta el épico final, sin mas que decir vamos con el nuevo capitulo.**

**"Aunque te veas cien veces en un espejo te costaría reconocerte a ti mismo, puesto que no todos los espejos son iguales y ninguno es perfecto, un espejo roto puede distorsionar muchas veces el reflejo pero es uno mismo quien distorsiona su propia identidad, la realidad es una sola pero cambia dependiendo de los ojos con los que es juzgada."**

**53\. Destinos torcidos.**

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde en el mundo humano, en medio de un desierto un tornado de arena se iba formando poco a poco y al desaparecer dentro de este salieron las portadoras de los elementos Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy junto con Sunset Shimmer, Night Song y los hermanos Phoenix y Blue, todos estaban desparramados por el piso mareados, la primera en levantarse fue Sunset y observo todo a su alrededor, solo había arena a donde sea que observara.

\- **¿Donde estamos?** \- se pregunto a si misma mientras ayudaba a Rarity a levantarse.

\- **En mi tierra natal** \- contestó una voz detrás suyo, al girarse vio al genio Discord cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- **¿Que cosa eres y para que nos has traído aquí?**

\- **Primero que nada dile a tu amigo que ni se le ocurra dispararme por dos motivos, una no servirá de nada** \- Sunset vio a Phoenix que sostenía un arma listo para apuntarlo - **y la otra es que solo me pondrás de mal humor y puedo optar por dejarlos a todos ustedes en este lugar a ver cuanto aguantan** \- al escuchar eso el hombre de cabello gris bajo el arma - **ahora que estamos todos bien y de acuerdo es hora de presentarme como corresponde** \- se paro en frente de todas que ya se habían recuperado y agrupado y se aclaro la garganta para hablar - **como ya les dije antes mi nombre es Discord.**

\- **Ya lo sabemos** \- grito Rainbow fastidiada a lo que el genio chasqueo los dedos y su boca desapareció asustando a las demás pero Rainbow solo se cruzo de brazos e intento decir algo en tono fastidiado a lo que el genio le devolvió la boca.

\- **No empieces pequeña Rainbow que ya me estabas empezando a caer bien, como decía** \- se recostó con los brazos detrás de la cabeza en el aire y empezó a flotar a su alrededor - **seguramente se estarán preguntando como es posible que haga magia en un mundo donde supuestamente esta no existe ¿cierto? Sunset Shimmer** \- se detuvo en frente suyo y la joven lo vio de forma desafiante - lo que pasa es que la magia si existe en este mundo pero los humanos no son capaces de hacerla es distinto.

\- **¿Que son los genios?** \- pregunto Sunset en voz baja.

\- **¿Nunca has escuchado de genios?** \- chasqueo los dedos e invoco un vaso de leche con chocolate y empezó a tomarlo a lo que Pinkie Pie se fue acercando poco a poco curiosa pero Discord la miro de reojo y se alejo con una sonrisa culpable.

\- **Solo cuentos, ¿es verdad que viven en lamparas y cumplen deseos?**

**\- Lo primero, no** \- respondió tirando el vaso detrás suyo - **lo segundo, a veces si es que los humanos tienen algo interesante que ofrecernos, resulta que somos una civilización mas antigua que la humanidad.**

**\- ¿Como es que nunca hemos sabido de ustedes?**

**\- Somos buenos escondiéndonos, solo puedes vernos si nosotros lo deseamos, por cierto ¿que les parece este lugar? ¿hermoso no?** \- todas empezaron a mirar a todas partes.

\- **Yo no veo nada aquí, solo arena** \- contestó Rarity a lo que Discord rió un poco.

\- **Niñas, que no puedan ver algo no quiere decir que no este ahí** \- se puso en frente de todas y al moverse detrás suyo había una puerta de piedra parada en medio de la nada cosa que dejo sorprendidas a todas - **¿que están esperando?** \- Discord movió la puerta con un poco de esfuerzo y las demás entraron con claro temor en sus rostros a excepción de Sunset y Rainbow, Phoenix se detuvo a mirar las paredes del extraño pasillo y vio que había grabados de criaturas extrañas.

\- **Increíble** \- dijo sonriendo al adentrarse mas y notar que era todo un palacio escondido - **cuando era niño soñaba con cosas como estas todo el tiempo.**

**\- Déjenme darles una explicación mas abierta sobre mi especie** \- dijo Discord flotando alrededor de todas mientras iban cada ves mas adentro del extraño templo de aspecto milenario - **algunos nos llaman espíritus, otros nos llaman demonios dependiendo de la naturaleza de cada uno, cada cultura nos pone un nombre distinto, resulta que somos algo difícil de explicar, así como los humanos son distintos también hay varias clases de genios, están los grandes y poderosos como su amado anfitrión** \- se puso en un postura heroica y se convirtió a si mismo en piedra por unos segundos a lo que Rainbow y Rarity rodaron los ojos pero Pinkie Pie rió - **y también están los que son tan débiles que ni siquiera pueden mostrarse visibles ante los humanos, como su enemigo favorito Nightmare -** todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso - **dependiendo del tipo de magia que dominemos es que se nos diferencia, yo soy un genio del caos y puedo hacer muchas cosas, por cierto aunque no lo crean los mas pequeños y débiles suelen ser los mas molestos y malvados.**

**\- ¿De que forma?** \- pregunto Blue.

\- **Veras niña, ¿alguna ves te has preguntado porque la gente de tu mundo es un asco? creo que tu y tu hermano mas que nadie puede confirmar eso.**

\- **Oye, ten mas respeto** \- dijo Phoenix fastidiado - **no todo el mundo es como creen ¿y que tiene que ver eso con Nightmare?**

**\- ¿Saben lo que es un parásito?** \- se miraron entre todos confundidos - **ya saben, esos insectos como las garrapatas que se aferran a un huésped y no lo sueltan por nada en el mundo hasta que haberse alimentado lo suficiente como para sentirse satisfechos, algunos de estos animales pueden alojarse por años de años como esos gusanos estomacales y luego tienen que expulsarlos de una forma bastante desagradable** \- Night Song y Fluttershy hicieron un gesto de asco al escuchar eso - **los genios o demonios mas débiles como quieran llamarlos trabajan de esa forma, son parásitos que se aferran a las personas y les susurran cosas molestas alimentándose de la energía negativa que estas generan arruinando sus vidas y sus relaciones con los demás, ¿increíble no?... pues** **resulta que esa influencia que ustedes llaman Nightmare es nada mas ni nada menos que un super parásito demoníaco con inteligencia propia e intereses tal como los humanos, una cosa muy rara en realidad** \- se rasco la barba de chivo - **y muy peligrosa ya que es capaz de mutar no solo los corazones de las personas si no también su aspecto físico, es por eso que desde su llegada todos los otros genios-parásitos han empezado a servirle y ahora pueden no solo mutar los corazones de las personas si no convertirlos en eso que la gente de esta época llaman vampiros... es como el demonio perfecto por decirlo de alguna manera ¿y ustedes creen que pueden derrotarlo?**

**\- Para eso estamos** \- contesto Rainbow de forma desafiante a lo que Discord sonrió de forma siniestra.

\- **¿Les gustaría saber que es lo que les espera?** \- Sunset y Rainbow se miraron confundidas por esa pregunta - **voy a mostrarles y entonces veremos si se sienten tan valientes como lo hacen ahora** \- llegaron a una sala de piedra gigantesca y en medio de esta habían tres estatuas enormes de aspecto femenino que sostenían cada una un espejo gigante.

\- **¿Que es esto?**

\- **Son los espíritus del tiempo, unos de los mas poderosos que existen, prepárense** \- la estatua que estaba al lado derecho se empezó a mover por si sola y camino hasta quedar en frente de las portadoras que no sabían que cara poner ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, luego la estatua bajo su espejo hasta quedar a su altura y todas pudieron verse reflejadas en él, curiosas se acercaron pero a cierta distancia el espejo empezó a proyectar varias imágenes que no podían comprender.

\- **¿Que esta haciendo?**

\- **Se esta adelantando en el tiempo, esto es lo que comenzara dentro de un 1 año, 11 meses y 23 días aproximadamente** \- respondió seriamente mientras que el espejo finalmente se estabilizaba, lo que vieron las dejo sin aliento pero a diferencia de las demás el rostro de Sunset era de un terror indescriptible, retrocedió lentamente con los ojos abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas ante la visión, en el espejo se podía ver como su mundo, el mundo humano, era arrasado por los mismos dragones negros que destruyeron Equestria, escenas de sufrimiento y destrucción era todo lo que había, las fuerzas armadas intentaban detenerlos pero hasta sus imponentes armas eran inútiles con la piel acorazada y aprueba de fuego de los dragones, todo termino en un bombardeo nuclear y después de eso mas destrucción, un planeta devastado y entre las ruinas en una ubicación desconocida ya que todo había quedado irreconocible, un gigantesco por tal se podía ver en la cima de una montaña, un portal hecho por el hombre pero que en sus bordes tenía incrustados los elementos de la armonía auténticos, y en frente de este portal se podía ver a un hombre que portaba una armadura y una espada negra sonriendo de forma siniestra y lo único que podía verse detrás del yelmo azul oscuro que lo cubría era la piel gris que bordeaba sus ojos negros llenos de maldad, la proyección termino y la estatua volvió a su lugar, Sunset cayo de rodillas y las demás tampoco sabían que decir sobre eso.

\- **¿Que pasara con nosotras?** \- pregunto Fluttershy.

\- **Creo que es obvio lo que pasara con ustedes** \- dijo Discord - **enfrentaran a su enemigo y aparentemente no lograran vencerlo.**

\- **No es cierto** \- grito Rainbow Dash - **ganaremos, aprenderemos a usar los elementos y le partiremos la cara a ese tipo sea quien sea.**

\- **Eso es lo mas gracioso, ¿acaso no se dieron cuenta quien es él?** \- al decir eso chasqueo los dedos proyectando la imagen mas de cerca del extraño caballero negro, al verlo de cerca Night Song se llevo ambas mano a la boca con temor - **parece que alguien ya se dio cuenta.**

**\- Se a quien te refieres eso es imposible** \- dijo Sunset recuperándose - **Cybrian Spear tiene la mirada como de un muerto y esa descripción definitivamente no calza con la de este tipo, además se ve mucho mayor, y me refiero a una gran diferencia de edad, no un año y once meses como dices tu.**

**\- Yo solo les digo lo que se, ya mas adelante ustedes lo comprobaran por su cuenta.**

\- **¿Para que nos dices todo esto**? - pregunto Fluttershy en tono temeroso - **¿vas a ayudarnos?**

**\- Desgraciadamente no puedo intervenir** \- se encogió de hombros - **esta es su guerra, pero lo admito niñas** \- aplaudió - **tienen coraje y sobretodo son muy unidas y eso es algo que admiro cada ves que las comparo con la civilización humana de hoy en día, ¿quien sabe? tal ves tengan una oportunidad, una en un millón... por cierto pequeña Fluttershy** \- la joven levanto la vista y el genio se puso en frente suyo y la tomo de las manos fingiendo una mirada comprensiva pero sin ocultar el sarcasmo en sus palabras - **realmente te deseo felicidades por tu embarazo, pero lamento decirte que puede que tengas algunas... dificultades en la crianza de es niña.**

\- **¿Niña?** \- dijeron Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow al mismo tiempo.

\- **Así es pequeñas** \- sonrió de forma sarcástica.

\- **¿Como que dificultades?** \- pregunto Fluttershy asustándose.

\- **Pues tu embarazo no es algo que puedo catalogar como "normal", solo puedo decirte que puede que te lleves una que otra sorpresa... a menos que lo des por terminado antes de tiempo.**

**\- ¡JAMAS!** \- respondió molesta y soltándose las manos del agarre del genio.

\- **Era solo una broma, en fin, que tengas suerte con eso, y ustedes con lo otro** \- levanto la mano y chasqueo los dedos a lo que un huracán de arena volvió a formarse atrapando a todas.

\- **¡Discord!** \- Sunset trato de alcanzarlo pero no la fuerza del viento que los separaba se lo impedía - **¡aun no e respondido a tu pregunta!**

**\- Tranquilas niñas** \- el huracán desapareció dejando una nube de polvo en el piso y ningún rastro de las portadoras y compañía - **la imagen de ese portal ya me dio todas las respuestas que necesitaba** \- empezó a caminar con la mirada baja y las manos en los bolsillos - **en serio les deseo suerte en su camino, ganen, un mundo tan hermoso como el de estos recuerdos extraños no merece un destino tan cruel, ganen por ambos mundos.**

Un nuevo día empezaba en el mundo humano, dentro de un taller un joven de piel gris y cabello negro guardaba una serie de libros en una mochila y se preparaba para salir pero al llegar a la puerta se encontró con un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro desalborotado que le tapaba un ojo.

\- **¿Ya te vas?** \- pregunto Eighth Soul con su tono pasivo como de costumbre.

\- **Ya se todo lo que necesitaba saber, solo hay una cosa que me llama la atención** \- se puso en frente suyo observándolo con su mirada fría e inexpresiva que lo caracterizaba - **no todos los días me entero que soy el jodido anticristo de este mundo y puedo convertirme en un monstruo que llevara este y otros mundos a su destrucción, la pregunta es, si sabes de lo que soy capaz ¿por que confías en mi? y ¿por que me confías esta información?**

**\- E estudiado mucho sobre fantasmas que es lo que eres ahora, estoy seguro de que si quisieras o estuvieras interesado en algo de eso ya lo habrías hecho hace mucho, se que no te importa eso después de todo el hambre de poder y la maldad son emociones y eso es algo que no puedes procesar por tu naturaleza fantasma, de hecho, es eso lo que evita que te conviertas en ese monstruo.**

**\- Interesante deducción** \- estuvo a punto de marcharse pero Eighth Soul lo tomo del brazo.

\- **Solo una cosa mas, necesito que estés aquí para cuando la maquina del tiempo suplementaria este terminada, aun eres una pieza importante en el mecanismo sangriento, eres el engranaje principal del sistema y si vamos a detener la cuenta regresiva te necesitamos dentro.**

**\- Despreocúpate por eso, volveré cuando tenga las respuestas que necesito** \- lo soltó y camino hasta la salida - **conozco a alguien que puede darme una información muy valiosa para detener esto, de hecho considero que es lo mas valioso hasta ahora pero primero tengo que pasar por otro lugar** \- cargo su mochila con los libros y abandono el taller, a los pocos segundos un hombre mayor de piel crema y cabello marrón entro.

\- **¿Es seguro que ande solo por ahí?** \- preguntó el Doctor Whooves cruzándose de brazos - **si esos fantasmas de los que me hablaste lo capturan o la misma orden lo retiene todo se ira al diablo.**

\- **Si terminamos la maquina del tiempo y establecemos un punto de partida exacto tendremos la oportunidad de restablecer todos los otros puntos.**

**\- Hay dos cosas que debes saber Octava del Alma** \- se puso a su lado - **la maquina que estoy creando no es exactamente lo que piensas, ya te dije que para crear una autentica maquina del tiempo necesito mínimo un año y materiales especiales, segundo, en caso de que funcione hay que planear las cosas de una forma muy estricta, no se juega con el tiempo, el mas mínimo detalle puede tener consecuencias devastadoras e impredecibles, hasta matar a una cucaracha puede cambiar muchas cosas dependiendo de como se desarrollen los hechos futuros.**

**\- No te preocupes por eso, tengo una herramienta que puede facilitarnos esas deducciones.**

\- **¿Te refieres al famoso horaculo? ¿como es que te quedaste con uno luego de abandonar la orden?**

\- **Encontré la forma de manipularlo y de hecho fue gracias a él que pude salir de la orden sin ser detectado, aun así es una herramienta muy inestable tenemos que manipularla con cuidado, yo me haré cargo de esos detalles cuando llegue el momento, pero ahora tenemos que terminar ese proyecto lo mas pronto posible** \- camino hasta quedar en frente de una puerta y al abrirla encontró varios equipos de computadora abiertos junto con otros artefactos y en medio de la habitación había una camilla vacía en frente de una computadora a la que iban conectados varios cables con agujas y otros con adhesivos.

Cayo la tarde, en casa de los extranjeros todos los miembros del equipo estaban en la sala reunidos después de haber comprobado que el cadáver de Grace había desaparecido de forma misteriosa, la miembro del sector de recuperación Ojos Claros estaba sentada parada frente a la ventana mientras que Swift y Hard le contaban lo descubierto al resto de sus compañeros.

\- **¿A que te refieres con que la tumba fue profanada?** \- pregunto Blaze mientras que Light dormía sobre uno de los sofás con la cara cubierta por el sombrero pero se levanto agresivamente al oír eso.

\- **¿QUE?**

**\- Tranquilos** \- dijo Hard poniéndose al lado de Swift para hablarle al oído - **pregúntale a nuestra nueva supervisora que diablos sigue ahora antes de que Light empiece a preocuparse, es insoportable** \- Swift camino hasta quedar en frente de la joven de cabello azul oscuro.

\- **Oye, ¿no tienes nada que decir? creo que deberías de informar sobre esto a tu sector.**

**\- Apártate estoy pensando** \- respondió en voz baja y al cabo de unos segundos se dio la vuelta para ver a todos como si fuera a decir algo en general - **escuchen bien, voy a contactarme con mis superiores y la respuesta debe tardar un poco en llegar mientras que analizan todo esto, sin embargo hay algo que tienen que saber sobre esta "profanación"** \- todos la observaron atentos - **primero que nada su compañero Ojos Rápidos tiene algo que decirles** \- el joven de cabello castaño la observo confundido a lo que Star solo le respondió con el mismo tono indiferente que mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo - **no te hagas el tonto en casos como el que estoy a punto de mencionar esta permitido revelar esa información** \- Swift observo a sus compañeros y luego suspiro.

\- **Escuchen, esto es confidencial así que confió en que ninguno de ustedes va a abrir la boca al respecto, se queda entre nuestro equipo.**

**\- ¿De que están hablando?** \- dijo Hard un poco impaciente pero analizando las conversaciones anteriores ya podía presentir a que se refería.

\- **La verdad es que dentro de la orden hay una maldita cantidad de traiciones y posiblemente nos estemos enfrentando a algo como eso** \- miro a Star de reojo - **¿es esa tu deducción no?**

\- **Es algo peor que eso** \- la joven camino hasta quedar en frente de todos - **los traidores tienen conocimiento sobre hechizos muy peligrosos que fueron prohibidos por las espinas de la orden, el mas peligroso de estos hechizos es la Resurrección Maldita.**

\- **¿Que se supone que es eso?** \- pregunto Blaze impaciente.

\- **Significa que lo mas probable es que Espíritu Llameante haya sido resucitada por traidores** \- miro a Swift - **Ojos Rápidos ¿alguna ves has escuchado o te has tenido que enfrentar con Fantasmas?**

\- **Nunca en mi vida e escuchado ese termino** \- dijo tan sorprendido como el resto al escuchar sobre la deducción sobre su compañera.

\- **Mas les vale que pongan atención** \- se sentó llevándose una mano a la cara y luego junto sus manos - **la Resurrección Maldita es la única forma conocida de traer a un muerto a la vida a diferencia de lo que piensan los demás sectores, secretos como esos son guardados para evitar fugas pero la presencia de fantasmas en este mundo cambia las cosas por completo así que todos ustedes tienen que poseer este conocimiento, hay una ley principal en la resurrección maldita, mientras mas ganas de vivir tenga el alma en pena a la que están tratando de dar forma mas fuerte será el resultado, estos seres poseen habilidades únicas dependiendo de la naturaleza del espíritu pero hay dos cosas que todos ellos tienen en común, la primera es el hecho de que no poseen emociones por lo que si creen que su compañera va a tener piedad de ustedes les recomiendo que lo pienses dos veces** \- al escuchar eso la mirada de Light se mostró seria y Swift se dio cuenta de ello cosa que llamo su atención - **ellos son lo que son, fantasmas, solo viven para cumplir un objetivo personal, lo segundo es que son completamente inmatables pero hay varias formas de detenerlos es lo que voy a explicarles ahora mismo, para empezar ¿cuantos de ustedes saben proyectar hechizos cegadores?** \- solo Blaze y Swift levantaron la mano - **¿están bromeando? es de las cosas mas básicas y solo dos de ustedes saben hacer eso.**

**\- En el sector de defensa no nos enseñan ese tipo de cosas** \- respondió Hard.

\- **Tendrán que aprenderlo porque solo una luz muy fuerte es capaz de desvanecer a estos tipos aun así su ritmo de regeneración depende del daño infligido y la forma en que lo hacen, las armas de fuego son directamente inútiles a menos que los vuelen en pedazos, lo mejor es usar katanas o herramientas cortantes, son las heridas de las que mas tiempo les cuesta regenerarse, mientras mas veces los derroten mas les costara recuperarse, así que matenlos todas las veces posibles hasta que se cansen, olvídense de los hechizos porque ellos son inmunes a la magia, solo usen luces cegadoras para desvanecerlos temporalmente, aprendan todo eso o morirán** \- se cruzo de brazos y levanto el tono de voz - **ESTA YA NO ES UNA MISIÓN DE RESCATE, ESTO ES UN ASUNTO OFICIAL DE LA ORDEN, UNA MISIÓN DE RECUPERACIÓN.**

\- **No lo entiendo** \- dijo Blaze - **¿cual es nuestro objetivo? ni siquiera sabes si realmente hay fantasmas en este mundo.**

\- **Su objetivo por el momento es mantenerse con vida y quedarse en este mundo hasta que reciba las instrucciones de las Espinas sobre que haremos con la desaparición de Espíritu Llameante y El Observador 77, el objetivo fijo es capturar a los desertores que residen en este mundo** \- entrecerró los ojos - **Octava del Alma quien esta aquí desde hace un tiempo indeterminado por abandono y tomar tecnología de la orden y su compañero Corazón Mecánico por el asesinato de Espíritu Llameante y abandono** \- Light se mostró asustado al oír eso - **¿alguna otra pregunta?**

\- **¿Que hay de las portadoras?** \- pregunto Swift a lo que Star simplemente abrió la puerta lista para irse pero se detuvo sin mirar atrás.

\- **Olvídense de las portadoras** \- abandono la casa cerrando la puerta detrás suyo dejando un aire de confusión entre el equipo.

\- **Parece que las cosas se están complicando de nuevo** \- dijo Hard parándose al lado de Swift.

\- **Oigan ¿donde esta Light?** \- pregunto Blaze al ver el sofá donde estaba el extranjero vacío y la ventana abierta.

\- **¿Acaso fue a buscar a Ojos Claros?**

**\- No importa** \- dijo Swift con la mirada baja apunto de subir las escaleras.

\- **¿No tienes miedo de que lo mate?** \- volvió a preguntar Hard - **la ultima ves casi lo hace.**

\- **Honestamente no creo que ella sea tan dura como se muestra, todos los del sector de recuperación tratan de mostrarse de esa forma, creen que matando sus emociones las cosas les serán mucho mas fáciles.**

**\- ¿Tu también hiciste lo mismo?** \- Swift se detuvo al escuchar esa pregunta.

\- **Lo intente... y creo que sigo intentándolo.**

**\- Pero ¿crees que te hace las cosas mas fáciles?**

\- **No lo se** \- subió las escaleras para no responder mas preguntas haciendo un gesto con la mano como despedida.

**(...)**

Minutos mas tarde la joven de piel blanca y cabello azul oscuro caminaba por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos de su camisa, mantenía la mirada baja y andaba aparentemente sin rumbo perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho a alguien llamarla por el nombre que ya no usaba.

\- **¡Star!** \- al escuchar eso se giro lentamente sin cambiar la expresión fría de su rostro y vio a un joven de piel blanca y sombrero de vaquero marrón que corría tratando de alcanzarla - **¿que fue todo eso que dijiste?** \- pregunto Light con ligera preocupación.

\- **¿Que cosa?** \- respondió la joven con frialdad - **si no pusiste atención a las instrucciones pregúntale a alguno de tus compañeros yo no doy segundas explicaciones.**

**\- No me refiero a eso... ¿en serio no te importa lo que pase con Reloj?**

**\- Escucha** \- dio un paso adelante - **ya te dije que el único reloj que conozco es mi mecanismo de la armonía, de todas formas eso ni siquiera parece un nombre.**

**\- ¿De que hablas? Si fuiste tú quien le puso ese apodo** \- respondió con una sonrisa a lo que la joven entrecerró los ojos molesta.

\- **Ya me canse de esto, tengo trabajo que hacer** \- continuo caminando pero Light la siguió de cerca.

\- **¿En serio no lo recuerdas?** \- se llevo una mano a la barbilla - **entonces tal ves él conoció a otra Star, pero eso no tendría sentido puesto que también conoces al Observador, a menos que sean de distintas versiones paralelas, pero eso tampoco ya que no pueden haber dos Star en un solo universo, a menos que...**

**\- Cállate de una vez, no me obligues a tomar medidas extremas.**

\- **Lo siento es que tengo una descripción muy distinta de ti, según las cosas que me contaba Reloj eras muy amable y comprensiva y algo misteriosa también, dijo que a veces actuabas como si ya lo conocieras e incluso como si conocieras muchas cosas de él o del futuro, también dijo que habías muerto por su culpa, al Observador nunca le quise hacer preguntas sobre ti porque se ponía triste, él trataba de ocultarlo pero yo podía sentirlo** \- después de decir eso Star se detuvo y lo tomo agresivamente de la camisa con una mano observándolo fijamente con indiferencia pero apretaba su otro puño en señal de ira, a los pocos segundos se calmo y lo soltó.

\- **Es imposible** \- dijo dándose la media vuelta - **no recuerdo haber sido amable con nadie nunca, menos con mi hermano.**

**\- ¿Es por eso que lo estas buscando? ¿hay algo que quieras disculparte con él?** \- Star saco su mecanismo de la armonía y apretó el botón volviéndose invisible, lo próximo que sintió Light fue un pequeño empujón apartándolo del camino y tirándolo al piso, cuando se levanto vio como una caja que estaba tirada por el mismo camino por el que se fue Star salio volando como si la hubieran pateado y entre la nube de polvo pudo ver si silueta girar en una esquina, Light tomo su sombrero y lo sacudió para ponérselo de vuelta - **así que es por eso** \- levanto la mirada al cielo viendo como empezaba a oscurecer - **¿donde estarán Reloj y el Observador?**

Al otro lado del espejo, una alicornio azul oscuro como la noche despertaba lentamente, la Princesa Luna ni siquiera recordaba en que momento se quedo dormida pero al abrir los ojos se llevo una desagradable sorpresa, la tierra que antes era fértil ahora era árida y marchita, salio volando en busca de su tripulación pero cuando llego al campamento estaba completamente vacío y las cosas tiradas y viejas como si hubieran pasado muchos meses.

\- **¿Que es todo esto?** \- se pregunto a si misma mientras caminaba por el oscuro y desolado lugar - **¿HOLA? ¿DONDE ESTÁN TODOS?**

**\- Se fueron princesa** \- se giro para ver quien le hablo y se encontró con el chaman de la tribu cebra sentado sobre una roca con la mirada baja - **ellos ya se adelantaron, la estaba esperando para decirle que yo también me largo** \- se levanto y empezó a caminar rumbo al desierto.

\- **¡Espere! ¿que quiere decir con que se fueron?**

**\- A esta altura ya debería de estar enterada, se acabo, la misión fallo, no hay nada del otro lado, no se para que Sombra quería cruzar los océanos seguramente también lo engañaron.**

**\- ¿Como que la misión fallo?** \- se puso en frente suyo cortandole el camino - **¿QUE ES LO QUE SABE? Siempre a actuado distinto de los demás, ¡hable!**

**\- ¿Quiere saber cual es la verdad de todo esto? Pues se la voy a contar, nos quedamos sin provisiones, el hambre empezó a consumirnos hasta llevarnos a la locura, los tripulantes se mataban entre ellos y destruyeron los barcos, todo esto no es mas que una especie de sueño compartido, una especie de coma, pero ya se nos acabo el tiempo, sin embargo déjeme decirle que este no es el final, ya alguien mas le contara acerca de esto.**

\- **¿A que se refiere? ¡Sea claro!**

**\- Como chaman que soy e aprendido mucho sobre la muerte y el mas allá, sin embargo jamas en todos mis años me imagine que la muerte podía ser tomada.**

**\- ¿Tomada?** \- en ese momento el cielo se puso aun mas negro y un ojo gigantesco cerrado apareció de la nada, su tamaño era tan grande y colosal que abarcaba todo el cielo hasta donde llegaba su vista, la expresión de Luna era de terror absoluto no dejaba de mirarlo mientras que el ojo lentamente empezaba a abrir sus parpados listo para revelar todos sus secretos - **¿que es eso?**

**\- No lo se** \- respondió con tono de cansancio el chaman cebra - **supongo que solo puedes llamarlo "eso", no se que es, pero ahora o tal ves desde hace mucho, es lo que a tomado control de nuestro destino** \- Luna bajo su vista para ver al chaman pero este ya no estaba por ningún lugar, solo había dejado caer el colgante de su tribu y desapareció sin dejar rastro, entro en desesperación y empezó a volar sin rumbo fijo tratando de escapar, de buscar un lugar seguro, fuera de "eso", fuera del destino horrendo que se le había presentado, cerro los ojos con fuerza y pensó en su hermana, pensó en aquellos días en los que todo era diferente, antes de la plaga, antes de la invasión, voló por varios minutos con los ojos cerrados deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño, luego bajo al mismo pedazo de tierra en medio del mar en el que se había encontrado con Celestia y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- **¿Luna?** \- al girarse vio a la princesa Celestia y nuevamente corrió a abrazarla sin dejar de llorar.

\- **¿Este es nuestro fin? ¿Que va a ser de Equestria ahora?**

**\- Equestria ya no esta en nuestros cascos hermana, pero aun hay esperanza para todos.**

**\- ¿Que esperanza?** \- la miro con los ojos rojos por el llanto - **¿que es este lugar? ¿esto es lo que hay después de la muerte?**

**\- La muerte siempre a sido un misterio y lo seguirá siendo aun para mi, no se como es que estoy contigo en este momento** \- la abrazo con sus alas - **pero estoy agradecida por esto, tampoco se a donde iremos después o si simplemente desapareceremos en la inexistencia, pero antes me gustaría compartir algo contigo** \- levanto su barbilla con su casco - **hay cosas que no les he dicho acerca del espejo de cristal y la invasión de Equestria.**

**\- ¿Que cosas?**

**\- La plaga que invadió nuestro mundo no nació en Equestria ni en ningún otro lugar de este universo y tampoco es la única plaga existente, una fuerza capas de consumir un mundo es algo aterrador pero un portador de plagas es mucho peor, alguien que se encargue de llevar la enfermedad a todas partes como una bomba de tiempo.**

**\- No lo entiendo... ¿que es el Espejo de Cristal en realidad? -** Celestia camino junto con ella hasta quedar en frente del mar, entonces ambas vieron su reflejo y el reflejo de la luna sobre sus cabeza.

**\- El espejo es el origen de la multiplicidad, es lo que la representa, uno solo es "uno" hasta el momento en que se ve en el espejo, sin embargo no todos los espejos son perfectos -** paso su casco por el agua deformando el reflejo **\- y esto es lo que causa las variaciones, es lo que pasa con los universos que se reflejan a través de este principio, los infinitos universos existentes, el espejo de cristal es el origen de toda esta multiplicidad, pero debe de haber un reflejo inicial -** la miro a los ojos y se quedo en silencio por unos segundos **\- Twilight Sparkle y Spike aun están con vida.**

**\- ¿En serio?**

**\- Ellos y Sunset Shimmer están peleando junto con extranjeros de otros mundos para cambiar el destino, nuestro destino -** en ese momento el ojo del cielo se abrió por completo, tenía una pupila oscura como un vórtice y en su iris se reflejaba el cosmos entero, poco a poco empezó a absorber toda la realidad a lo que Luna se aferro a su hermana y ella la abrazo con sus alas observando el extraño fenómeno - **Luna, hay algo que siempre me he guardado y siempre he querido preguntarte, en serio lamento haberte enviado a la Luna, no sabes como lamento haber hecho eso, ¿me odias por haber hecho eso?** \- la tierra era arrancada junto con todo y era consumida por el vórtice que tenía el ojo como centro dejando un vacío.

\- **Ya te perdone hace mucho, tu tendrías que perdonarme a mi por haberme dejado llevar por la oscuridad, solo espero que mi pecado no se refleje en algo peor y afecte a alguien mas.**

**\- No te preocupes, si el arrepentimiento y el perdón existe aquí, tal ves también pueda existir en todas partes** \- el mar que las rodeaba empezaba a ser consumido, Luna se aferro mas a su hermana pero Celestia miro al cielo con determinación - **todos tenemos un punto ciego por mas grandes que seamos, podemos confiar en Twilight y Sunset, a pesar de sus diferencias ambas han sido mis mejores estudiantes, estoy orgullosa de ellas** \- bajo la vista para ver a Luna - **este no es el fin.**

\- **Lo se** \- ambas se abrazaron sonriendo y al cabo de unos segundos todo fue consumido en una oscuridad absoluta, el ojo se cerro abandonando ese mundo de ilusión sin embargo entre las sombras de la inexistencia una silueta equina se movía en silencio, hizo brillar su cuerno y revelo ser un unicornio viejo y barbudo que usaba un sombrero con cascabeles.

\- **Esto me recuerda mucho al interior del Lago de los Espejos** \- dijo la replica de Star Swirl el barbudo para si mismo y luego bajo la cabeza - **La Inexistencia, mi hogar de nacimiento** \- se coloco una capucha negra que cubría todo su rostro dejando solo la barba y saco un libro que llevaba el símbolo de una espada y una pluma cruzadas, dejo caer un par de gotas de sangre de su casco sobre una pagina y un circulo mágico se dibujo en el piso al mismo tiempo que él era envuelto por energía, un instante antes de desaparecer en un haz de luz se le vio convertido en un humano encapuchado de cuyo rostro solo podía verse la barba dentro de la oscuridad de la capucha.

**(...)**

Fuera de la ilusión los barcos de Luna junto con los cadáveres de sus tripulantes se hundían en las profundidades del océano que se tornaba cada ves mas oscuro hasta que finalmente tocaron fondo, se podía ver los cadáveres de cada uno de los guardias incluyendo a Flash Sentry y el cadáver de Luna dentro de la cabina de mando, uno de los contenedores se rompió por el impacto y la misma presión del mar dejando caer lentamente la estatua de Discord de pie sobre la arena, la oscuridad de las profundidades poco dejaba ver sin embargo varios ojos luminosos se encendieron poniendo su atención sobre la estatua y los cadáveres.

\- **¿Son estos seres terrestres?** \- pregunto una voz femenina entre la oscuridad.

\- **Parece que si, ¿que hacen tan lejos de su tierra? no hay tierra firme a meses de viaje en este lado del mundo.**

**\- Tal ves huían de su hogar, pobres, vinieron al otro lado buscando esperanzas y solo encontraron su muerte, sería adecuado hacerles un funeral digno de su valor** \- entre la oscuridad frente a la estatua de Discord pasaron varias colas de peces como sirenas y luego varios pares de ojos se encendieron frente a él.

\- **Puedo sentir vida en esta estatua, ¿creen que podamos liberarlo?**

**\- Esta sellado con magia de unicornio, lo siento, no hay nada que podamos hacer, pero en el futuro alguien puede venir por él, debemos llevarlo.**

**\- Mi hermana escucho rumores de los mares vecinos que habían encontrado el cuerpo de un unicornio descendiendo, ¿crees que haya venido con él?**

**\- Es posible, ¿dijo algo sobre si estaba con vida?**

**\- No, pero lo dudo.**

**\- Todo es posible en esta vida y en la otra, todo.**

Los ojos se apagaron y la estatua de Discord fue levantada por unos cuerpos con aletas y cola de pez que lo transportaron al igual que a los cadáveres de los caídos supervivientes. Al otro lado del mundo donde no llego nunca la luz del sol, una gran colonia de ponis sirenas se había mantenido oculta en las profundidades del mar, escondida entre la oscuridad, aislada de la plaga de dragones que poco a poco consumía ese mundo en la superficie.

_**1 año, 11 meses, 22 días.**_

.

**Tema de cierre: Things I Don't Understand - Coldplay - Español**  
/watch?v=H9BNJ7jCU4Y

**NA: Gracias a todos los que han apoyado hasta ahora en esta historia tanto con sus criticas y comentarios como con ideas o OCs, recuerden pasarse por los DA de Jazz Garland y los prototipos de Azure Kiro, también un gran agradecimiento al usuario Sanslash332 por haber redactado lo que puedo describir como el libro de análisis de Armonía Quebrada y que si quieren pueden descargar juntando este link (derpy . me / facen77post1). Ya era hora de revelar cual era la fuerza detrás de tantas desgracias y aun queda mucho por revelar y muchas batallas por librar, recuerden dejar sus criticas y opiniones en la casilla de reviews, saludos a todos los lectores y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	56. Fantasmas del pasado

**"Toda historia tiene un peso, todo crimen un castigo y a veces la culpa cobra vida para hacerce cargo de que esto se cumpla, pero valiente no es quien se rinde al arrepentimiento sino quien intenta reconstruir su pasado."**

**54\. Fantasmas del pasado.**

Un nuevo día empezaba en el mundo humano, dentro de una gigantesca mansión en una ciudad muy alejada un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón se preparaba para salir, Pierce Cross bajo las escaleras de la mansión de Calmia Mind despidiéndose de cada uno de los empleados que lo habían atendido con gran cortesía, luego de devolver el Libro de Cuentos a la joven el siguiente paso era volver a su ciudad e ir por Eighth Soul tal como él mismo se lo había indicado, se paro frente a la enorme puerta pero antes de abrirla una voz inocente llamo su atención.

\- **¿Ya te vas? -** el hombre se giro para ver detrás suyo y sonrió al ver a una niña de piel blanca y cabello rubio que llevaba un vestido sin mangas amarillo y una rosa blanca en el cabello.

\- **No creí que estuvieras despierta a esta hora, mi vuelo sale temprano tengo que darme prisa, por cierto, es raro verte salir de tu oscura habitación, por un momento llegue a pensar que eras fotosensible.**

**\- Nada de eso** \- respondió Calmia Mind con una sonrisa - **de cierta forma puedo decir que me estoy arriesgando pero nunca hago nada sin saber sus consecuencias de antemano, hay algo que tienes que saber antes de volver con Eighth Soul.**

**\- Dime.**

**\- Tu conoces a Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas ¿no es así? las has ayudado en varias oportunidades.**

**\- Una ves Twilight fue secuestrada y me hice cargo de ello, no las he visto en mucho tiempo.**

**\- Ni lo debes de hacer** \- cambio su semblante por uno serio - **aléjate de ellas, no debes interponerte en su camino.**

**\- ¿Por que?**

**\- "Eso" quiere que estén solas** \- los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y luego Pierce simplemente asintió sin pedir explicaciones.

\- **De acuerdo, me cuidare** \- abrió la puerta - **volveré a verte cuando todo esto termine.**

**\- Me temo que ya no me vas a encontrar** \- respondió sonriendo de nuevo pero Pierce se extraño por la respuesta - **han pasado mas de tres días, recuerda lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos** \- después de decir eso la puerta se cerro sola de golpe y el detective continuo su camino rumbo al aeropuerto, saco un teléfono celular y marco un numero mientras aceleraba el paso, a los pocos segundos contesto.

\- **Blueblood ¿alguna novedad?**

\- **Aun me siento raro que me llames así** \- respondió una voz al otro lado de la linea.

\- **Eso no es ninguna novedad.**

**\- Ese televisor que esta en la habitación oscura se ha estado portando un poco raro, se empieza a poner escalofriante** \- en la ciudad el joven de piel blanca y cabello rubio estaba caminando por la calle cargando una bolsa mientras hablaba por teléfono con Pierce.

\- **Ya voy en camino calculo que estaré llegando en unas horas, es un viaje bastante corto en avión.**

**\- Espero que no te distraigas en el camino como la ultima ves, por cierto ¿pudiste averiguar algo importante?**

**\- Mas de lo que crees, hablaremos sobre eso cuando este por allá.**

**\- De acuerdo -** Blueblood colgó el teléfono y siguió caminando, paso al lado de una camioneta y vio a un joven que llevaba una chaqueta con capucha cargando varias cajas en esta y una de ella se le cayo rompiéndose y tirando todo su contenido al piso, corrió hasta quedar frente a sus espaldas con la intención de ayudarlo - oye ¿necesitas ayuda con eso?

\- **Estoy bien** \- contestó el joven quien levantaba las cosas dándole la espalda ocultando su rostro con la capucha.

\- **¿Estas seguro? por cierto, tu voz me suena familiar** \- se llevo una mano a la barbilla.

\- **No lo creo todos mis conocidos están muertos** \- respondió fríamente aun dándole la espalda - **en serio te recomiendo que te retires** \- estuvo a punto de levantar la caja ya con todas las cosas dentro de nuevo pero Blueblood jalo su capucha para revelar su identidad a lo que él reaccionó rápidamente y lo tomo del brazo aplicándole una llave y en ese momento el resto de la capucha cayo por la velocidad del movimiento revelando que era un joven de piel crema y cabello azul desalborotado, Flash Sentry también pudo reconocer el rostro de Blueblood soltándolo por la sorpresa - **¿Rev Drums?**

\- **Lo sabía** \- contestó el joven de cabello rubio recuperando el aire - **¿quien mas podría reconocerte? si tal como lo dijiste todos tus conocidos están muertos, ¡tu los mataste! -** le apunto con el dedo mirándolo de forma amenazante mientras que Flash solo se mantenía inexpresivo en su lugar.

En la carretera Twilight y Applejack viajaban de regreso a la granja junto con Swift y Hard, habían estado hablando sobre lo que significaba la llegada de la nueva miembro de la orden a sus vidas y que iba a ser de ellos en ese instante.

\- **Entonces** \- dijo Twilight en el asiento trasero junto con Applejack mientras que Hard iba al volante y Swift a su lado - **¿se van a quedar mas tiempo aquí?**

**\- Eso parece** \- respondió el joven de cabello castaño - **las cosas se han complicado y tenemos un nuevo objetivo.**

**\- Por lo menos ya no estamos varados y sin comunicación** \- respondió Hard mientras conducía - **y tampoco bajo sospecha de traición.**

\- **Cambiando de tema** \- dijo Applejack - **¿que va a ser de nosotras ahora?**

**\- Ustedes ahora tienen los elementos** \- respondió Hard - **aprendan a usarlos y partanle la cara a Nightmare, salven este mundo y vivan sus vidas.**

**\- Cuando lo dices así suena muy fácil.**

**\- ¿Por que no lo sería?** \- finalmente llegaron a la granja y estaciono el auto en la entrada sin embargo fuera de la casa todos los estaban esperando cosa que llamo su atención.

\- **¿Que hacen todos afuera?** \- pregunto Twilight confundida pero no obtuvo respuesta, sus miradas expresaban una mezcla de miedo y confusión, Sunset se acerco mirándola seriamente a ella y luego a los dos extranjeros.

\- **Tenemos que hablar** \- dijo de forma cortante llamando su atención.

\- **¿Que es lo que ocurre?** \- pregunto Swift un tanto sorprendido.

\- **Necesito a todo tu equipo reunido, se los explicare cuando lleguemos a la ciudad** \- sin previo aviso Sunset estuvo apunto de subir a la camioneta pero Hard se puso en su camino.

\- **Espera un momento, primero... acabamos de llegar, segundo, esa ya no es nuestra misión, tenemos un nuevo objetivo y ustedes ya tienen los elementos de la armonía.**

**\- ¿Por casualidad su objetivo no es Cybrian Spear?** \- Swift y Hard se miraron confundidos - **creo que realmente tenemos que hablar sobre esto.**

\- **Sunset ¿que esta pasando?** \- pregunto Twilight confundida sin embargo la joven solo bajo la mirada y se negó a contestarle - **¿Sunset?** \- Rarity se puso a su lado y la jalo para llevarla junto con las demás mientras Applejack observaba todo igual de confundida.

\- **¿Alguien va a decirnos que corrales esta pasando aquí?** \- pregunto molesta.

\- **Oye** \- dijo Swift acercándose al oído de Sunset para susurrarle - **¿esto tiene que ver con los archivos del general Sombra?**

**\- Es muy probable, pero mas que nada tiene que ver con ustedes y su orden** \- paso por su lado y se subió al auto - **vamonos de una vez** \- Hard se subió sin decir nada y se puso al volante, Swift le hecho una ultima mirada al grupo, las miradas de Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Night Song expresaban temor y confusión, Rainbow Dash y los dos hermanos solo se mantenían serios mientras que Applejack y Twilight no tenían idea de que había ocurrido en su ausencia - **¿nos vamos de una ves?**

**\- De acuerdo -** dijo Swift subiendo al auto - **"¿que diablos esta pasando ahora?"** \- pensó para si mismo antes de que este se pusiera en marcha rumbo de vuelta a la ciudad.

**(...)**

Unas horas después ya estaban todos reunidos en la casa de los extranjeros junto con Sunset, Star aun no había vuelto luego de partir para solicitar información de sus superiores, Sunset se encargo de contarles todo lo que habían presenciado gracias al genio Discord y ninguno de ellos podía creer por completo lo que estaba pasando, una vez mas su objetivo se entrelazaba con el de las portadoras.

\- **Eso no tiene ningún sentido** \- dijo Swift - **para empezar ¿como es eso que un genio se las llevo a un templo escondido para ver el futuro? jamas en mi vida e escuchado de una criatura capaz de hacer eso.**

**\- Oye Swift mira esto** \- Light quien estaba parado en la escalera le tiro un libro que tenía un pentagrama invertido en la portada.

\- **¿Que diablos es esto?**

**\- Es algo que Reloj estaba investigando, parece que si existen criaturas capaces de hacer magia en este mundo, ellos le dicen brujería pero no les llaman genios si no demonios a esas entidades.**

**\- Si se sobre demonios y me sorprende que lo digas de forma tan natural.**

**\- De donde vengo originalmente había muchos de esos** \- respondió con una sonrisa levantando la punta de su sombrero cosa que dejo un tanto extrañado al samurai.

\- **Entonces** \- dijo Blaze sentando frente a la computadora - **todo esto quiere decir que Cybrian Spear se va a convertir en el nuevo recipiente de Nightmare y va a traer la plaga que destruyo Equestria a este mundo** \- bufo molesto - **nada tiene menos sentido, ya vimos en los archivos de Sombra lo que le pasa a los dragones cuando cruzan el portal, se convierten en lobos gigantes, nada que una pistola de calibre mediano no pueda detener.**

**\- En la proyección el portal estaba potenciado por los elementos de la armonía** \- dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos frente a la ventana - **eso debe de alterar las leyes de la transformación.**

\- **Ya veo** \- dijo Hard de forma pensativa - **si él posee los elementos de la armonía eso quiere decir que las portadoras mueren.**

\- **Entonces tienen que detener a Luna antes de que todo eso ocurra** \- dijo Swift con tono preocupado - **eso debería detenerlo todo ¿no es así?**

**\- Parece que no lo entienden** \- dijo Sunset molesta - **aun si detenemos a Luna, Nightmare continuara existiendo solo que tomara otro recipiente, es tal como lo dijo ese tal Discord, ese demonio es como un parásito incorpóreo que por ser tan débil necesita alimentarse de energía negativa, por eso toma recipientes, es la misma maldad de la humanidad, no hay forma de eliminarlo por completo.**

**\- Pero lo mandarían a dormir por un largo tiempo** \- dijo Hard - **solo piénsalo, ¿por que escogió este momento para tomar un recipiente cuando pudo hacerlo hace mucho tiempo? Nightmare debió de ser derrotado en alguna oportunidad y aparentemente le tomo mucho tiempo reponerse, la pregunta es ¿quien pudo haberlo derrotado? ¿y como?**

**\- Eso no es importante ahora, tenemos los elementos de la armonía, supongo que por lo menos debemos intentarlo.**

**\- Entonces solo queda equilibrar las cosas** \- Hard apago su cigarro tirándolo al piso y luego levanto la mirada para ver a Sunset a los ojos - **ustedes háganse cargo de Luna y nosotros nos haremos cargo de atrapar a Corazón Mecánico, después de todo es nuestra nueva y primera misión de recuperación** \- hubo unos segundos de silencio y después Sunset se levanto mirando a través de la ventana.

\- **El problema es que ahora que Luna es gobernante es tan inalcanzable e incluso mas que el general Sombra.**

**\- Ustedes tienen los elementos de la armonía** \- dijo Light echándose sobre un sofá mientras cubría su rostro con su sombrero y cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza - **¿a que le tienen que temer?**

**\- Discutiremos eso luego** \- dijo Swift - **de todas formas lo primero que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que Ojos Claros vuelva con las ordenes precisas aunque lo mas probable es que una ves que se entere de esto tenga que volver a consultar a las Espinas de la Orden, por el momento no podemos hacer nada a menos que queramos volver a caer bajo sospecha de alguna otra estupidez** \- Sunset se retiro en silencio al igual que Blaze y Hard, Light se mantenía recostado en el sofá a lo que Swift se le acerco mirándolo un tanto confundido - **oye, es raro que te muestres tan tranquilo aun sabiendo que Reloj podría ser el nuevo enemigo.**

**\- No seas ridículo Swift** \- contesto el joven pero sus palabras eran ligeramente silenciadas por el sombrero que cubría su cara - **si Reloj hubiera tenido intenciones de hacer algo así ya lo habría hecho hace mucho.**

\- **Entonces ¿por que huyo? tu lo conoces mejor que nadie y yo creía conocerlo pero con lo que nos contó Sunset no se que carajos pensar, dime... ¿por que?... ¿huyo?**

**\- Yo no soy Reloj para responderte eso, pero estoy seguro que tiene un plan o algo parecido, tal ves se entero de algo que nosotros no, pero no te preocupes, es todo un estratega.**

\- **Eso es lo que me preocupa** \- dijo para si mismo antes de retirarse.

Cayo la tarde, en la ciudad dos jóvenes estaban parados frente a una camioneta con la mirada baja, Blueblood había encontrado a Flash Sentry por primera ves desde su escape de la prisión de máxima seguridad.

\- **Así que ya no te llamas Rev Drums** \- dijo Flash cerrando la puerta ya con todas las cajas dentro.

\- **Tuve que cambiarme el nombre para esconderme de Huge Spector, así que todo lo que hiciste fue por estar bajo una especie de brujería** \- dijo Blueblood sobándose el brazo - **lamento haberte atacado, pero admito que esos malditos de los militares si que te enseñaron a pelear bien.**

**\- A mi me sorprende que creas una historia tan patética como esta, si no lo hubiera vivido jamas creería en algo así.**

**\- Me han pasado cosas bien raras, ya no se en que creer pero se que estas diciendo la verdad, por cierto ¿como has sobrevivido?**

**\- De cualquier forma, cuando volví a casa me di cuenta que toda mi familia había sido secuestrada, por lo que supongo que están muertos ya, así que me busque algunos trabajos y trato de olvidarme de todo lo demás** \- Blueblood lo observo y noto que estaba usando otra ropa y se le veía bastante cansado.

\- **Viejo ¿que mierda ha hecho la vida contigo?**

**\- Ni la mitad de lo que yo he hecho.**

**\- ¿Acaso me estas diciendo que te hechas la culpa de lo que ocurrió en la prisión?** \- levanto el tono.

\- **Fui débil, porque en el fondo quería vivir a toda costa, si me hubiera olvidado de esa mierda podría haberme matado en ves de sacrificar a todos, Crysalis se aprovecho de eso y del resto de mis emociones, fue así como me engaño, fui un idiota.**

**\- No fuiste, eres un idiota** \- se acerco para verlo a la cara molesto pero Flash ni se inmuto - **¿crees que yo tengo un historial limpio? lo que le hice a Twilight no es ni la mitad de las cosas que he hecho aprovechándome de mi posición, pero al carajo con eso, aquí estoy tratando de re ordenar las cosas.**

**\- Así que es eso** \- respondió con indiferencia - **has cambiado, ¿y que se debe?**

**\- No necesito motivos para hacer lo que estoy haciendo ahora, alguien me enseño eso, ¿a que no sabes quien es?** \- espero que se lo preguntara pero Flash solo se quedo en silencio - **es Pierce Cross, aun esta con vida y no estamos solos, vamos a tirar abajo todo esto y podremos ser libres de nuevo.**

**\- ¿Pierce Cross?** \- en ese momento recordó como aun en los momentos complicados el oficial se preocupaba por aquellos que incluso no tenían nada que ver con sus objetivos - **ya veo, así que aun esta con vida, que alegría saber eso** \- esbozo una ligera sonrisa y luego se subió a la camioneta.

\- **¡Oye! ¿Por que no vienes con nosotros?** \- se paro frente a la ventana - **podrías ayudarnos y también sería una buena oportunidad de recuperar tu antigua vida, se que también quieres que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.**

\- **Nada volverá a ser como antes Blueblood** \- el joven se sorprendió de que lo llamara por su nuevo nombre - **mandale mis saludos al oficial y trata de aprender todo lo que puedas de él** \- cerro la ventana y puso el viejo auto en marcha alejándose.

**(...)**

El sol ya estaba a minutos de ponerse por completo, en una prisión de máxima seguridad ubicada en medio del desierto un hombre de piel gris oscuro con cabello plateado y una mujer de piel gris y cabello blanco caminaban por un campo de tierra árida llena de basura y restos humanos que era separado del resto de la instalación por una barrera de metal.

\- **Así que aquí es donde tiraron los cuerpos de los estudiantes asesinados** \- dijo la fantasma Dance Sky observando que había gran cantidad de basura por todas partes.

\- **Aquí es donde tiran la basura** \- respondió Gotick Black poniendo su mano sobre la tierra muerta y cerrando los ojos - **pero fue aquí donde lanzaron todos los cadáveres también.**

\- **¿Que sientes?**

**\- No creo que haya algo que sirva por aquí, murieron llenos de miedo y sin ganas de continuar, llenos de desesperanza** \- en ese momento abrió los ojos de golpe y camino lentamente hasta quedar frente a uno de los tantos cadáveres descompuestos, Dance Sky se puso a su lado.

\- **¿Que pasa con este? ¿sientes algo mas a parte de miedo?**

**\- Si... confusión... ira** \- se levanto y saco un libro azul con el símbolo de unas estrellas y espirales en la portada - **pero nada de miedo** \- miro a su compañera - **este sirve.**

\- **¿Entonces que esperas?** \- Gotick Black empezó a recitar la Resurrección Maldita mientras que una gran cantidad de energía era liberada de él cosa que activo las alarmas y llamo la atención de los militares, pero el cadáver se iba reconstruyendo poco a poco envuelto por unas sombras oscuras.

Un hombre de piel anaranjado y cabello azul que llevaba un uniforme con varias placas demostrando su alto rango en la milicia caminaba agitadamente por los pasillos con un rostro molesto hasta llegar a la sala de operaciones, abrió la puerta de golpe y vio a dos soldados frente a las cámaras monitoreando como varios cuerpos estaban regados cerca de la entrada de uno de los sectores de la gigantesca instalación.

\- **¿Que significa eso?** \- pregunto el general Huge Spector observando la escena molesto.

\- **No tenemos idea** \- contesto el soldado - **hubo interferencia en las cámaras y cuando la señal volvió todos estaban muertos.**

**\- ¿Donde es?**

\- **En la cámara de deshechos.**

\- **¿Quien invadiría una instalación como esta solo para robar un montón de basura? yo mismo me haré cargo de estos intrusos** \- salio por la puerta donde ya lo estaban esperando un grupo de 10 soldados armados listos para lo que sea.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la cámara vieron que la cantidad de hombres asesinados era un total de 5 por lo que el enemigo debía de ser muy numeroso también pero al entrar solo vieron a un hombre y una mujer parados en medio de toda la basura, el sol aun no terminaba de ponerse por lo que la luz aun les permitía distinguir claramente que estaban solos.

\- **¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿quien los envió?** \- pregunto el general mientras que sus soldados se ponían en posición para disparar.

\- **¿Este es el general Huge Spector?** \- pregunto Dance Sky.

\- **Si** \- contesto Gotick Black - **solía ser el juguete de Sombra, era solo un jefe de policía pero Sombra le dio un cargo bonito para que este satisfecho y poder continuar con su trabajo, ya no es necesario.**

**\- Entonces supongo que él puede desahogarse, suéltalo** \- la sombra de Gotick Black se hizo mas grande y debajo de esta salio un joven corpulento de piel crema y cabello color turquesa pero al abrir los ojos estos eran igual de vacíos que los dos fantasmas.

\- **Bass Trhob, cumple tu objetivo.**

\- **No me des ordenes** \- el joven camino lentamente a lo que todos los soldados levantaron sus armas esperando las ordenes de su líder.

\- **¡DISPAREN!** \- grito Huge Spector sudando por el extraño hecho pero su miedo no fue menor al ver que a pesar de que el joven recibía todos los disparos y estos destrozaban su carne se recuperaba de forma sobrenatural al mismo tiempo que la sangre en el piso desaparecía como si nunca hubiera sido derramada y él continuaba caminando - **maldita sea ¿quien les dijo que se detuvieran? SIGAN DISPARANDO!** \- la segunda ronda empezó con los mismos resultados pero esta ves el joven levanto un brazo y golpeo fuertemente el piso a lo que generó una onda que tiro a todos los soldados desorientándolos, luego se acerco a cada uno de ellos y les apuntaba con la palma de sus manos liberando una onda sonora que les hacía explotar los ojos y estallar sus tímpanos pero el daño que le causaba a sus cerebros les provocaba una muerte instantánea, Huge Spector trato de huir pero fue sujetado del cuello por el joven y levantado en peso, este lo miro con su mirada muerta mientras apretaba su cuello - **no me mates... por favor, te puedo dar lo que sea, soy importante** \- suplicaba el derrotado general que por varios meses se había hecho con el dolor de todos los estudiantes que secuestraron para probar los efectos de los elementos de la armonía, ahora uno de esos estudiantes estaba a punto de cobrarle cada uno de esos meses - **te daré lo que sea.**

\- **¿No te esperabas esto verdad?** \- dijo el fantasma de Bass Throb con frialdad - **solo quiero preguntarte una cosa.**

**\- Dilo.**

\- **¿Donde esta Flash Sentry? A quien ordenarte matarnos a todos.**

**\- No lo se** \- apretó su cuello con mas fuerza - **pero puedo encontrarlo, la ultima que lo uso fue Crysalis en la capital de su ciudad natal, luego lo perdimos** \- dejo de apretar y se quedo unos segundos en silencio, Huge Spector se relajo ya que pensó que iba a dejarlo vivir, pero su cabeza salio volando separada de su cuerpo por una onda sónica que había salido de la misma mano que lo sujetaba.

\- **Eso fue por Hudson Blues** \- observo a todos los soldados eliminados y luego se giro para ver a Dance Sky y Gotick Black quienes se acercaban lentamente - **¿quienes son ustedes? ¿como me trajeron de regreso?** \- observo sus manos y se toco el rostro - **¿por que me siento tan vacío?**

**\- Porque aun estas muerto** \- contestó la joven de piel gris - **pero nosotros sabemos como cambiar el destino y volver a la vida que desees, volver a sentir de nuevo y reescribir la historia** \- al decir eso llamo su atención - **solo tienes que seguir mis instrucciones.**

**\- ¿Son solo ustedes dos?**

\- **No... hay una mas, ya somos suficientes.**

En la granja Twilight había perdido la paciencia dado que nadie quería revelarle la verdad acerca de lo que iba a pasar con ellas y con todo ese mundo, Rarity y Pinkie Pie junto con Phoenix y Blue trataban de calmarla mientras que Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy y Night Song estaban paradas fuera de la habitación.

\- **¿Por que seguir ocultándonos cosas entre nosotras?** \- dijo Twilight molesta.

\- **Créeme cuando te digo que hay cosas que realmente no vas a poder superar** \- dijo Rarity de forma comprensiva.

\- **Lo sabrás a su tiempo** \- continuo Blue - **pero en serio hasle caso a Rarity, es algo que tenemos que hablar cuando Sunset y los demás sepan que hacer.**

**\- ¡¿Acaso creen que después de todo lo que he pasado hay algo que pueda afectarme?! mejor dicho, después de todo lo que "hemos" pasado, a pesar de todo siguen pensando que no soy capas de hacerle frente a la verdad, ¿quieren saber algo? antes huía de la verdad, pero ahora la exijo** \- en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y Rainbow Dash entro furiosa.

\- **¿Quieres saber la verdad?** \- dijo la joven de cabello arcoiris poniéndose en frente suyo - **la plaga que hizo añicos tu mundo va a venir a este y la única forma de que le hagamos frente es usando los jodidos elementos de la armonía** \- tanto los que estaban en la habitación como los de afuera no podían creer la crudeza con que Rainbow le había contado las cosas sin embargo Twiligth se mantuvo firme y entrecerró los ojos haciéndole frente.

\- **Eso es ridículo, yo misma destruí el espejo para evitar eso, y aun así si un dragón cruza esa cosa se convierten en perros.**

**\- Para tu información parece que alguien ya encontró la forma de crear un portal artificialmente y también de romper el bloqueo, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todo esto sea un nido de dragones igual que tu mundo** \- la expresión de Twilight empezaba mostrar temor pero se lo impidió a si misma negandolo.

\- **No es posible, no tienes pruebas.**

**\- ¿Por que no quieres que usemos los elementos?** \- la tomo con fuerza de los brazos - **DILO! te quejas de que te ocultamos las cosas y tu haces lo mismo con nosotras, ¿cual es la razón por la que no quieres que usemos los elementos?**

\- **¡Rainbow!** \- Applejack entró y la tomo de los brazos por la espalda inmovilizándola - **cálmate un poco.**

**\- ¿A que le temes Twilight?** \- continuó tratando se zafarse del agarre de Applejack.

\- **Yo solo me preocupo por ustedes** \- contestó mientras se le humedecían los ojos - **lo único a lo que le temo, es a perderlas a ustedes.**

**\- ¡Entonces déjanos usar los elementos para joder a Luna y a todos los que estén con ella de una ves por todas!**

**\- ¡Rainbow cálmate de una vez!** \- gritó Fluttershy desde la puerta de la habitación llamando la atención de todas.

\- **¿Fluttershy?**

**\- Paren de pelear** \- sus ojos también empezaban a humedecerse - **si no podemos por lo menos confiar entre nosotras ¿entonces que podemos esperar?**

**\- Mira quien lo dice** \- continuó Rainbow soltándose finalmente y parándose a pocos metros de distancia - **aun no nos has dicho ¿quien es el padre de esa niña? ¿también vas a decir lo mismo que Twilight sobre que no nos lo dices para no lastimarnos?... por favor** \- salió de la habitación sin mirar a nadie.

\- **Oye ¿a donde vas?** \- le grito Applejack.

\- **¿A donde puedo ir?** \- contestó molesta antes de ponerse un abrigo y abandonar la casa.

\- **¿Que le esta pasando?** \- Applejack miro a Blue y Phoenix - **digan algo, ha estado con ustedes casi todo el tiempo que permaneció desaparecida.**

**\- No lo se** \- contestó la joven de cabello rubio - **ella siempre actúa de otra forma,** **de hecho, fue ella la primera en decir que los elementos no eran armas y que jamas serían usados de esa forma.**

**\- Yo creo que tiene razón** \- contestó Phoenix saliendo de la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos - **están en una guerra, tarde o temprano todas lo entenderán** \- una gran confusión se apodero de todas sobre todo de Twilight quien aun se negaba a creer en la idea de que la plaga podría apoderarse también de ese mundo.

**(...)**

La noche ya había caído por completo, dos horas mas tarde Night Song preparaba sus cosas para irse, Rarity la ayudaba a cargar todo hasta que llegaron a la salida.

\- **Lamento tener que dejarlas en un momento como este** \- dijo la joven de piel lila y cabello color turquesa mientras se colocaba una chaqueta rosa.

\- **No tienes nada que lamentar** \- le respondió Rarity con amabilidad - **también te necesitan en tu trabajo, por cierto ¿como vas a volver? no recuerdo que hayas traído tu auto, llegaste junto con los chicos.**

\- **Buena pregunta.**

**\- Yo puedo llevarla en el auto de Applejack** \- dijo Phoenix entrando desde la cocina mientras comía una manzana - **si no les molesta por supuesto, me caería bien dar un paseo nocturno por la ciudad.**

**\- No creo que tu hermana te deje ir solo por ahí.**

**\- No tiene porque enterarse, además lo dices como si no supiera cuidarme -** tiro el resto de la manzana en un tachoy vio por la ventana a Rainbow que estaba sentada frente a un árbol con una expresión molesta - **también voy a llevar a Rainbow, no parece tener ganas de entrar esta noche.**

\- **Me parece bien puedo hablar con ella en el camino** \- dijo Night Song cargando su bolso y una maleta.

\- **En ese caso supongo que no hay problema -** Night Song se acerco a Rainbow mientras Phoenix encendía el auto, al cabo de unos segundos este partió con los tres y Rarity se quedo mirándolo cruzada de brazos pero por alguna razón sintió una extraña presión en el pecho y una sensación de tristeza la invadió por un instante, trato de relajarse preguntándose ¿que habría sido eso? pero intentó autoconvencerse de que solo era otro de sus tantos dramas como se lo solía decirle Pinkie Pie, una ves que perdió de vista al auto volvió a la casa.

Eran las 12 de la noche aproximadamente, dentro de una mansión en una ciudad muy alejada una niña de piel blanca y cabello rubio largo estaba sentada sobre su cama la cual era iluminada por la luz de la luna a diferencia de toda su habitación, a los pocos segundos Calmia Mind se levanto y camino hasta quedar en frente del Libro de Cuentos que le había entregado Pierce Cross, luego paso por otra mesa que contenía dos fotografías, en una de ellas estaba ella junto con Crysalis quien había sido su antigua maestra y le enseño el secreto de la inmortalidad y en la otra fotografía que era mucho mas antigua y en blanco y negro se le veía a ella jugando en el río junto con otra niña de su misma edad pero de piel gris y cabello blanco, las dos estaban sonriendo, estuvo a punto de tomarla pero escucho el sonido de una espada siendo blandida detrás suyo, al girar vio a una mujer de piel gris y cabello blanco parada al lado de su cama sosteniendo una espada pero lo que mas resaltaba eran sus ojos vacíos como los de un cadáver.

\- **De nada te sirve meterte en la oscuridad Calmia Mind** \- dijo Dance Sky caminando hasta quedar en frente suyo - **los muertos podemos ver en la oscuridad** \- le mostró la espada.

\- **Así que finalmente me encontraste** \- respondió la niña con una sonrisa inocente - **es como cuando jugábamos a las escondidas ¿no? ha pasado mucho tiempo.**

**\- Como 40 años desde que me dejaste morir, pero no es eso por lo que he venido** \- se acerco mas y se agacho para quedar a su altura - **quiero el Libro de Cuentos de vuelta.**

\- **Tu sabes que es el responsable de todas nuestras desgracias.**

**\- Si hubieras aceptado servir a "eso" nada habría pasado y nuestro deseo se habría cumplido.**

**\- Pero todo este mundo habría caído, trate de razonar contigo acerca de esto antes pero parece que aun no te das cuenta, "eso" no hace tratos con nadie, que murieras era parte de su juego y que estés aquí también lo es.**

\- **No voy a perder mi tiempo hablando** \- levanto la espada - **el tiempo de hablar se termino hace mucho.**

**\- ¿Recuerdas cuando encontramos el Libro de Cuentos?** \- Dance Sky mantuvo la espada en el aire - **era mi cumpleaños y tu habías estado buscando un libro para regalarme, me conocías mejor que nadie y sabías que era aprendiz de Crysalis y que prácticamente ya ni siquiera se me podía considerar humana por las cosas que aprendí a controlar, sin embargo igual fuiste mi amiga y ese día las dos fuimos a ver a ese vendedor ambulante que andaba de paso por la ciudad, ese hombre encapuchado y misterioso ¿lo recuerdas?** \- no obtuvo respuesta - **si tan solo hubiéramos sabido quien era desde el principio, él nos dio el Libro de Cuentos a las dos, pero tu querías que yo lo leyera primero, cuando lo vi te dije que te deshicieras de él como sea y que no te atrevas a leer ni una palabra, pero tu lo conservaste en secreto e hiciste todo lo que te ordeno, eso fue lo que te llevo a la muerte.**

**\- Tu me dejaste morir, pero el juego continua, falta poco para que se cumpla la cuenta regresiva, solo tengo que barrer algunos obstáculos.**

**\- Aunque me mates no te servirá de nada, se que tu tienes un plan, yo también tengo uno, se que tienes un equipo, pero yo también lo tengo, si creas mas Lectores lo único que harás será maldecir mas el Destino, si me matas ahora, volveré, ya he jugado mis cartas, ¿aun quieres jugar las tuyas?** \- hubo unos segundos de silencio y luego Calmia Mind levanto la mano de forma amistosa como ofreciéndole ayuda - **para ya con esto y vuelve, estoy segura que hay muchos esperándote, has lo que te dice tu corazón.**

\- **Yo... ya no tengo corazón.**

**(...)**

En el primer piso Gotick Black estaba sentado en una silla rodeado de cadáveres de los empleados de la mansión mientras limpiaba su katana la cual también tenía el símbolo de la espada y la pluma cruzadas por ser la misma que usaba en sus días como miembro de la orden de los cuentistas, vio a Dance Sky bajando las escaleras lentamente con su espada manchada con sangre y debajo de su brazo sostenía el famoso Libro de Cuentos, el hombre de piel gris oscuro se levanto y camino hasta quedar en frente suyo pasando por todos los cadáveres que había mutilado.

\- **Finalmente lo tienes** \- dijo fríamente - **¿que es lo que sigue ahora?** \- iba a tomar el Libro pero Dance Sky lo aparto.

\- **Solo yo puedo leerlo** \- Gotick Black entrecerró los ojos y luego simplemente se limito a escuchar lo que iba a decir, la mujer abrió el libro y letras rojas empezaron a aparecer en sus paginas deletreando un aterrador mensaje - **"las portadoras de la armonía deben enfrentar la soledad en su camino y nutrirse de ella para que el objetivo pueda ser alcanzado, todos los nativos de este mundo que les brinden calor y compañía deben desaparecer"** \- cerro el libro y miro a Gotick Black - **el mensaje es mas que claro, tenemos que asesinar a cada una de las personas de este mundo que tengan relación con las portadoras.**

\- **¿Que hay de los extranjeros de la orden?**

**\- De ellos nos encargaremos después, tenemos que seguir las instrucciones claras del libro** \- sacudió la sangre de su espada y esta desapareció, los dos salieron de la mansión y desaparecieron entre la oscuridad de la noche.

_**1 año, 11 meses, 21 días.**_

.

**Tema de cierre: Things I Don't Understand - Coldplay - Español**  
/watch?v=H9BNJ7jCU4Y

**NA: Inicia la fase oscura de este acto, una amenaza termina y da inicio a otra, llega la hora de que se manifieste el poder de los Fantasmas, gracias a todos por leer recuerden dejar sus criticas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	57. Bajo amenaza

**"El miedo al dolor suele ser peor que el dolor mismo, igualmente ocurre con el temor de no saber que nos espera en el futuro, la desesperación solo es la impotencia de no poder cambiar algo que ni siquiera a ocurrido pero que desde ya nos atormenta con la idea de que vamos a sufrir con ello."**

**55\. Bajo amenaza.**

Eran las 12 de la noche aproximadamente en el mundo humano, la puerta de una pequeña casa solitaria se abría lentamente dejando entrar un poco de luz al mismo tiempo que una silueta femenina entraba rozando la pared tratando de ubicar el interruptor de luz, una vez que lo encontró esta se encendió y la joven de piel lila y cabello turquesa se quito la chaqueta rosa que llevaba y la colgó en el perchero quedando solo con una camiseta blanca sin mangas, iba a sentarse pero se asusto al ver que había un gato parado al borde de su ventana y este estaba gruñendo mientras enseñaba sus garras.

\- **¿Que ocurre?** \- Night Song trato de agarrarlo pero el gato se movió y continuaba gruñendo a un rincón en particular de su casa, la joven pensó que tal ves tendría hambre pero al darse la vuelta se encontró con un joven de piel gris y cabello negro que vestía una camiseta azul y pantalones negros.

\- **Malditos animales, nunca me llevé bien con ellos** \- dijo Cybrian Spear con frialdad mientras que la joven se quedo estática en su lugar sin poder creer lo que estaba en frente suyo - **¿de que te sorprendes? dije que volvería.**

\- **¿Como pudiste?** \- preguntó tratando de esconder su temor.

\- **Déjame adivinar, te enteraste que mate a Grace.**

**\- No solo eso, se lo que vas a hacer en el futuro.**

**\- Ah... eso también** \- se sentó en una silla y se paso una mano por la cara en señal de cansancio - **es verdad, soy el jodido anticristo de este mundo, pero no te preocupes, tengo un plan para evitar convertirme en eso** \- esa respuesta confundió a Night Song quien se mantenía al borde de la ventana mientras que el gato continuaba gruñendo a lo que Reloj saco un arma y le pego un tiro al borde para ahuyentarlo pero eso solo asusto mas a la joven que se agacho y cubrió sus oídos por el sonido del impacto - **pero antes necesito que me ayudes en algo, yo me haré cargo de todos los inconvenientes.**

**\- ¿Que es lo que quieres?** \- dijo al borde del llanto.

\- **Deja de llorar que no voy a matarte, no mientras siga muerto, tengo que asegurarme de mantenerme tal como estoy, por eso necesito que me digas que es lo que esta tramando el resto de mi equipo.**

**\- No voy a traicionarlos.**

**\- No te estoy pidiendo que los traiciones pero supongo que tengo que contarte la verdadera versión de la historia para que colabores, ya lo tenía previsto puesto que si soltaras la verdad así por así no podría confiar en ti** \- se levanto y se paro frente a la ventana asegurándose que nadie lo haya seguido entonces guardo el arma y volvió a su asiento - **para empezar no tengo la menor intención de hacer todo eso que ustedes ya deben de haber descubierto, no me importa como se enteraron solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí justo para evitar eso y terminar con esta maldita misión de una ves por todas.**

**\- Si no tienes intención de hacer nada de eso ¿como es que dudas de que lo harás mas adelante?**

\- **Resulta que me están buscando, al menos eso creo pero si no lo están haciendo ahora definitivamente lo harán mas adelante y de alguna forma estos tipos puede que me convenzan de hacer todo eso, ya tengo un plan para evitar este desastre pero necesito que mis compañeros no se metan.**

**\- ¿Por que simplemente no hablas con ellos y tratan de resolverlo juntos? Tu sabes que en el fondo confían en ti, Light lo hace y te extraña.**

\- **La orden de los cuentistas no sabe como parar esto, las Espinas de la orden son ignorantes, ellos creen que la fuerza que esta detrás de todo este infierno puede ser detenida usando métodos tradicionales pero la verdad es que solo hay una forma de acabarlo y yo se cual es, por cierto, no estoy solo en esto pero necesito que la orden se mantenga alejada de mi y de todos los que están trabajando conmigo en esta estrategia, ahora por favor responde mi pregunta** \- Night Song dudo y por unos segundos se mantuvo con la mirada baja sin decir nada, Reloj espero sin presionarla hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

\- **Solo una pregunta mas, si para ti las vidas de los demás como la de Grace no significan nada, ¿por que te esfuerzas tanto en algo que no es tu problema ni te interesa?**

\- **No lo se** \- respondió con un aire de indiferencia y cansancio - **a veces hago cosas que ni yo mismo entiendo aunque me pasa muy poco en realidad, al principio empece a hacer todo como una deuda pendiente que tenía con alguien que murió por mi culpa** \- al escuchar eso la joven levanto la mirada y su expresión de miedo fue reemplazada por una mas comprensiva - **quería saldar mi deuda ayudando a su hermano a quitarse un problema de encima, por eso empece con este trabajo, luego simplemente pensaba morirme y listo, vivir cansa** \- bajo la mirada - **cansa mucho, pero ahora resulta que si muero las cosas solo se van a complicar mas, por lo tanto tengo que seguir con esta misión hasta el final** \- los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos - **y tu** \- Night Song se sorprendió de que él fuera el primero en hablar - **¿que diablos pasa contigo?** \- pregunto con frialdad mirándola con sus ojos sin vida - **le ofreces tu ayuda a un grupo de desconocidos sin pedir nada a cambio y sin deberles nada al mismo tiempo ¿que significa una actitud tan incoherente como esa? no lo comprendo.**

\- **No es algo que puedas comprender usando la lógica, no me interesa obtener algo a cambio pero en parte puedo comprender como te sientes -** Reloj se quedo mirando el vacío como si estuviera pensando en algo **\- ¿por que elegiste confiar en mi?**

**\- Esperaba esa respuesta y también esa pregunta, la verdad es que me recuerdas a esa persona que murió por mi culpa -** la joven se mostró sorprendida al escuchar eso **\- alguien que andaba ofreciéndole su ayuda a gente que no tenía nada que ver con su vida y actuando de forma amable y pacífica -** se llevo un dedo a la frente **\- por eso deduje que podía confiar en ti, no soy de los que toman decisiones sin pensar, en cuanto a lo segundo que mencionaste... te equivocas, yo no siento** \- apartó la mirada.

\- **Pero comprendo tu situación, hace mucho tiempo alguien que amaba también murió por mi culpa** \- Reloj volvió a mirarla de reojo - **pero yo nunca lo he tomado como una cuenta pendiente, al contrario, ayudar a otros es la mejor forma que tengo de honrar su muerte, me odiaría a mi misma si esto hubiera sido en vano.**

**\- Tenemos puntos de vista distintos, pero respeto eso, solo quiero que sepas lo importante que es que ninguno de mis compañeros sepa a donde voy o si hablo contigo, pero necesito saber ¿que están tramando ahora?**

\- **Esta bien** \- se levanto y se sentó en frente suyo - **hay una nueva agente, se hace llamar Ojos Claros y por lo poco que me han contado se que están detrás de ti y de un tipo llamado Octava del Alma** \- Reloj entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso - **es todo lo que se por ahora, ellos no saben lo que vas a hacer en el futuro pero a esta altura Sunset Shimmer ya se los debe de haber contado.**

**\- Es mas problemático de lo que pensé, pero que importa** \- se levantó y camino hasta la salida - **ya se me ocurrirá algo.**

**\- ¡Espera!**

**\- ¿Que ocurre?**

**\- Hay algo que me gustaría pedirte también -** la joven saco un papel y un lápiz de un cajón de su escritorio y se lo entrego a Reloj quien miro los artefactos confundido.

\- **¿Y que pretendes que haga con esto?**

**\- Si no vas a hablar con Light lo menos que puedes hacer es decirle que estas bien, él se preocupa mucho por ti y no es agradable verlo así, tu sabes que no se lo va a decir a nadie, es demasiado inocente para eso** \- Reloj se quedo mirando la hoja por unos segundos y luego observo el rostro de Night Song que aun demostraba un poco de temor cuando la miraba a los ojos, tomo la hoja y empezó a escribir en ella.

\- **Lo tomare como un pago por la ayuda que me estas dando, pero asegúrate que solo él la lea** \- dijo mientras le entregaba la carta doblada varias veces - **una pregunta... ¿te doy miedo?** \- Night Song se mostró un tanto sorprendida por la pregunta pero Reloj simplemente se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta - **no te preocupes, es normal que la gente tenga miedo de los Fantasmas** \- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y alejarse de la casa con las manos en los bolsillos mientras meditaba, hacía mucho frío a esa hora pero no parecía afectarle en lo mas mínimo, saco su mecanismo de la armonía el cual parecía haber sido abierto y alterado ya que la pantalla estaba rajada y varios cables estaban sueltos - **"interesante trabajo el que hace Octava del Alma para arreglar esta cosa desbaratando el sistema de rastreo de la orden"** \- pensó para si mismo mientras lo guardaba y continuo caminando - **"según lo que me dijo los Fantasmas van a atraparme y usaran el Corazón de Cristal para traerme de regreso a la vida, ese no es mi mayor problema, si soy el verdadero recipiente de Nightmare entonces primero tengo que encontrar la forma de revertir la infección y el control que cae sobre ella y solo conozco a un hombre que ha hecho eso y ha vivido para contarlo"** \- se detuvo frente a una parada de taxi y observo la Luna - **tengo que encontrar a Mind... de nuevo.**

Un nuevo día había empezado, frente a la escuela secundaria Canterlot una joven de cabello color arcoiris y una niña de piel anaranjado claro y cabello morado estaban sentadas detrás del monumento del corcel mientras los primeros estudiantes ya entraban a la escuela.

\- **Entonces ¿te esta yendo bien en la escuela?** \- pregunto Rainbow Dash recostada con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

\- **Nada fuera de lo normal a pasado** \- respondió Scootaloo mientras hacía un dibujo en su cuaderno.

\- **¿Has hecho nuevos amigos?**

**\- Supongo que si.**

**\- ¿Como que supones?** \- la miro de reojo.

\- **Me llevo bien con muchos chicos pero nada se compara con la amistad que tenía con Applebloom o Swetie Bell.**

**\- Te entiendo.**

**\- Pero no hay problema** \- contestó con una sonrisa - **ahora que ustedes han vuelto ya no me sentiré mas sola** \- le mostró lo que estaba dibujando - **¿que tal me quedo?** \- era un dibujo de Rainbow Dash en la forma que tomaba cuando usaba su elemento de la armonía, con las alas, la cola y las orejas.

\- **Vaya, se ve muy bien** \- respondió tomando el dibujo mientras sonreía - **has practicado mucho.**

**\- Dibujar se convirtió en un buen pasatiempo, por cierto ¿cuando volveremos a volar juntas como esa ves en la fiesta? fue genial** \- al escuchar eso la mirada de Rainbow cambio por una de preocupación.

\- **En ese momento las cosas eran distintas, solo nos estábamos divirtiendo, ahora los elementos significan un peligro también, hay gente que esta detrás de ellos y por lo tanto también están detrás de nosotras.**

**\- ¿Ustedes estarán bien?** \- pregunto con la misma preocupación.

\- **No te preocupes** \- volvió a sonreír y paso una mano por su cabeza despeinandola - **nosotras nos haremos cargo de todo** \- en ese momento sonó la campana avisando que la puerta de la escuela estaba a punto de cerrar.

\- **Tengo que irme** \- le dio un rápido abrazo - **cuídense mucho, no podría soportar verlas partir de nuevo.**

**\- No te preocupes** \- hizo un gesto con el brazo para despedirla mientras la veía entrar a la escuela pero su rostro cambio a uno nostálgico y también sintió una extraña presión en el pecho en el momento que Scootaloo desapareció detrás de la puerta pero la bocina de un auto la alejo de esos pensamientos y al girarse Phoenix la estaba esperando dentro de la camioneta, volvió a mirar hacía atrás antes de subir al auto y notar que en el asiento trasero llevaba unas cuantas botellas de whisky, entonces se giro para verlo a los ojos molesta - **¿y eso?** \- dijo señalando las botellas.

\- **¡Vamos Rainbow!** \- contestó el hombre de piel crema y cabello gris exaltado - **no he tomado en una jodida semana.**

**\- Pero ¡hacerlo mientras conduces! ¿acaso quieres morir?... o peor aun, ¡matar a alguien!**

**\- Te pareces a mi hermana, no soy tan irresponsable como crees, eran para después.**

**\- Como sea, vamos a ver que diablos hace Sunset con esos tipos** \- se apoyo sobre la ventana mientras el auto se ponía en marcha.

En un departamento ubicado en el ultimo piso de un edificio de gran altura, un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón entraba junto a un joven de piel blanca y cabello rubio a una habitación oscura en la que solo había un televisor apagado sobre una silla.

\- **Esta apagado** \- dijo Pierce Cross quien había vuelto de su viaje y junto con Blueblood estaban examinando el horaculo que Eighth Soul les había encargado junto con su departamento.

\- **Hace unos días se encendía solo y hacía ruidos molestos** \- el joven intento encenderlo pero no reaccionaba de ninguna forma - **no tiene sentido, ¿que diablos se supone que es esta cosa?**

\- **Ni idea, Eighth Soul nos encargo cuidarlo así que tiene que ser importante, esperemos a ver que ocurre** \- abandonaron la habitación y se sentaron frente a una mesa - **entonces ¿no paso nada mas después de que ese tal Cybrian Spear preguntara por Eighth Soul?**

**\- Nada mas** \- respondió con los brazos cruzados y un aire de fastidio al recordar su encuentro con Flash Sentry - **y tu ¿que pudiste averiguar al perseguir a Luna durante casi un mes?**

\- **Eso es lo complicado, tengo información que pude extraer de algunos contactos importantes.**

**\- ¿Los sobornaste cierto?**

**\- Lo se** \- respondió con fastidio - **no es la forma mas correcta de hacerlo pero no tenía opción, algo aterrador se esta trabajando en esas instalaciones que antes pertenecían a Frank Sutler así como el resto del proyecto también por lo que tengo entendido, Luna esta haciendo experimentos humanos.**

\- **¿Que?** \- se mostró sorprendido - **¿que clase de experimentos?**

**\- No lo se, esta relacionado con unas gemas de energía que extrajeron de los elementos de la armonía cuando estaban bajo su poder, tienen toda una reserva de ellas pero no es ilimitada.**

**\- ¿Y que mas decían?**

**\- La mayoría de los experimentos daban resultados positivos pero al final de todo el humano en cuestión fallecía, el único reporte al que tuve acceso decía algo así** \- saco una hoja y se puso a leer su contenido - **"la transfiguración es un proceso exitoso, los pacientes experimentan un aumento de todas sus facultades a niveles inimaginables, sin embargo al cabo de 5 minutos el proceso se completa de forma negativa y a pesar de todos los tratamientos aplicados los pacientes mueren al día siguiente con dolores y desangramiento imparables".**

**\- Diablos.**

\- **Eso no es todo, al final del reporte dice algo de un grupo de pacientes que ha logrado sobrevivir a los experimentos, pero hay algo raro que no pude descifrar** \- hubo un breve silencio - **ellos no se refieren a estos pacientes como humanos, solo se refieren a ellos como las reservas de Luna, son una gran cantidad, pero solo cinco han logrado pasar todas las etapas de la "transfiguración" como le llaman ellos de forma positiva y al 100% de sus facultades, el resto solo les ha servido de "alimento".**

**\- ¿A que se refieren con alimento?**

**\- No tengo idea ni tengo muchas ganas de saberlo, a esto me refería con que algo aterrador esta pasando en esas instalaciones** \- guardo la hoja y se levanto de la silla - **lo único que lamento es no poder haber encontrado ninguna información acerca del segundo proyecto y el mas importante, solo hablan de él como un prototipo pero hasta los mismos encargados tienen miedo de liberar alguna información sobre eso, lo otro que me inquieta es la constante comunicación que mantiene con los gobernantes de 10 países que para colmo de la casualidad son los mismos países que perdieron a sus lideres en la masacre de hace unos meses en la que también murió Frank Sutler, son coincidencias muy extrañas** \- tomo su chaqueta del perchero y abrió la puerta.

\- ¿**A donde vas?**

**\- Necesito caminar un poco, quiero despejar mi cabeza** \- salio cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y a los pocos minutos el horaculo volvió a encenderse emitiendo estática.

**(...)**

Pierce Cross estuvo caminando por una hora por el parque tratando de acomodar sus ideas, continuo pasando por la ciudad unos minutos mas esta ves meditando sobre lo ultimo que le había dicho Calmia Mind al despedirlo, se subió a un autobús con la intención de regresar mas rápido y se sentó al lado de la ventana.

\- **"No lo entiendo"** \- se pregunto a si mismo cruzado de brazos - **"¿por que me pediría algo como eso? si voy con ellas podríamos compartir información y la investigación sería mucho mas fácil, estoy seguro que deben de saber algo mas que yo no se... ¿por que tendría que alejarme de ellas?"** \- en ese momento a su lado se sentó una joven de piel lila y cabello color turquesa que se veía muy contenta, Night Song saco su celular e hizo una llamada.

\- **¿Rainbow?** \- al contestar al teléfono y mencionar ese nombre llamó la atención de Pierce Cross quien no podía evitar escuchar toda la conversación al estar sentado a su lado - **¿estas en la casa de los chicos?... solo llamaba para decirte que le avises a Rarity y a las demás que cuando vuelva a la granja tengo una gran noticia para contarles, espero verlas pronto... adiós** \- colgó el teléfono y notó que el ex oficial la estaba mirando con curiosidad - **perdón... ¿pasa algo?**

**\- Lamento sonar tan impertinente** \- aparto la mirada disculpándose - **pero ¿por casualidad tu eres amiga de Twilight Sparkle?**

**\- ¿La conoces?** \- contestó sorprendida - **es extraño... ella no tiene mucho conocidos aquí.**

**\- Lo se, en realidad no soy tanto como un conocido, fui policía y en una oportunidad la ayude a salir de un aprieto, no me malinterpretes solo quería saber si se encontraba bien.**

**\- Ya veo** \- sonrío - **ella esta bien, ahora esta segura con sus amigas, si quieres puedo hablarles acerca de ti ¿como te llamas?**

**\- Ehmm... Pierce Cross** \- le dio la mano para saludarla.

\- **Night Song, estoy segura que les agradara encontrar a alguien mas que ya las a ayudado anteriormente.**

**\- En realidad... prefiero que no sepan de mi** \- Night Song lo miro confundida - **no es por ellas, solo que... es difícil de explicar, solo te pido eso.**

**\- No hay problema no te haré mas preguntas si no quieres hablar de eso.**

**\- No dije que me molestaran las preguntas, solo no les cuentes que estoy en la ciudad.**

**\- De acuerdo** \- el bus ya había pasado la parada de Pierce Cross y este lo había notado pero ese encuentro la parecía la oportunidad perfecta para intercambiar información sobre el estado actual de las portadoras sin faltar a las instrucciones de Calmia Mind.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo y teñía el cielo de color rojo sangre, un silencio espectral inundaba las calles mientras que un joven de piel crema y cabello azul desalborotado conducía una camioneta hasta detenerse frente a la secundaria Canterlot, Flash Sentry se quedo mirándola por varios segundos después de tanto tiempo recordando todas las oportunidades y a la gente que había perdido bajo sus propias manos, no sabía si interpretarlo como un buen o mal recuerdo puesto que los mejores días de su vida los había pasado ahí, se bajo de la camioneta y camino hasta quedar en frente de la estatua del corcel recordando el momento y la forma en que Twilight había llegado a ese mundo, no había nadie a esa hora puesto que todos estaban en clase aun pero de todas formas había un silencio increíble para ser tan tarde.

\- **¿Que extraño?** \- se dijo a si mismo caminando de vuelta a la camioneta pero se detuvo a mirar el color del cielo - **nunca había visto un cielo tan rojo** \- en ese momento sintió un descenso terrible en la temperatura del ambiente y se dio la media vuelta al sentir que había alguien detrás suyo y se encontró con un corpulento joven de piel crema y cabello color turquesa que lo miraba con un par de ojos muertos y vacíos que no expresaban ninguna emoción - **¿Bass Throb?** \- pregunto sorprendido por ver a su amigo a quien él mismo había matado con sus propias manos al estar bajo el control de Crysalis - **¿en serio eres tu?**

**\- Por lo menos te tomaste la molestia de no olvidarte de esto -** dijo el Fantasma señalando la escuela - **aun después de que nos traicionaste a todos para salvar tu pellejo** \- corrió a gran velocidad hasta quedar en frente suyo, Flash retrocedió lentamente presa del miedo y la culpa que representaba tener a su viejo amigo en frente suyo dudando aun sobre si eso era real o no.

\- **Yo no quería nada de esto, pero tienes razón, puse mi vida sobre la de los demás en una oportunidad, pero quiero que sepas que yo jamas habría hecho algo como eso por voluntad propia.**

**\- Pero lo hiciste** \- levanto su mano y le apunto con la palma - **¿y ahora quieres redimirte o pedir perdón? lo que has hecho no tiene perdón y tendrás que vivir con ello por el resto de tu vida o morir ahora mismo, tu elijes** \- lanzo una onda sónica de la palma de su mano que empujo violentamente a Flash hasta estrellarlo contra la puerta de la camioneta.

\- **Bass...** \- trato de levantarse adolorido - **¿que ha pasado contigo?**

\- **Soy el fantasma de tu pecado, soy el vivo recuerdo de lo que hiciste** \- se acercaba lentamente a Flash quien lo miraba aterrado - **si realmente quieres redimir tu pecado entonces caerás como el traidor que fuiste** \- disimuladamente Flash metió un brazo dentro de la ventana de la camioneta y empezó a buscar algo entre el asiento trasero - **tu elijes** \- a tan solo un metro de distancia volvió a apuntarlo con la palma de su mano y libero otra onda sónica pero Flash rápidamente se lanzo a un lado sacando algo del auto, la onda destrozó la camioneta pero Flash se repuso y su mirada había cambiado, el miedo y la culpa habían sido reemplazadas por determinación y con ambas manos empuñaba con fuerza una espada samurai que tenía el símbolo de una espada y una pluma cruzadas en el mango, era la espada de Swift que había tomado luego del ataque de Crysalis - **¿vas a pelear?**

**\- Admito que la he cagado toda** \- apretó con mas fuerza la espada - **por culpa de mi debilidad todos ustedes tuvieron que pagar con sus vidas, pero morir a este punto sería simplemente el acto mas cobarde de mi parte y es algo que no voy a permitir** \- levanto la espada apuntándole con el filo - **no voy a morir aquí** \- Bass Throb entrecerró los ojos y volvió a lanzarle otra onda pero Flash bajo la espada con fuerza y esta corto el ataque a pesar de que con esa potencia tendría que haber destruido el arma, luego corrió hacía él y le clavo la espada en el pecho - **lo siento** \- al levantar la mirada sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas pero para sorpresa suya eso no había terminado.

\- **¿Lo lamentas? Eres patético** \- Bass lo empujo de una patada al mismo tiempo que la espada era arrancada de su pecho dejando salir una gran cantidad de sangre, pero su herida se regenero automáticamente y la sangre que estaba en el piso desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido - **¿de donde sacaste esa espada?**

**\- La encontré por ahí** \- respondió levantándose y poniéndose en posición de combate de nuevo.

\- **¿Y crees que solo con eso puedes vencerme?** \- sus palabras sonaban tan frías como su mirada - **no crees que sería mas fácil aceptar tu muerte y entregarte como corresponde.**

\- **Ya te lo dije, no tengo intenciones de morir ahora** \- se lanzo de nuevo al ataque, Bass esquivaba todos sus movimientos y cada tanto aprovechaba para lanzarle ondas sónicas pero Flash las esquivaba con veloces lanzamientos y contraataques pero con el tiempo empezaba a agotarse, mientras mas sentía el cansancio mas subía la adrenalina y luego de esquivar un ataque directo se las arreglo para pasar a su lado barriéndose por el suelo en ves de lanzarse y le corto las piernas a lo que el cuerpo de Bass cayo y este aprovecho para cortarle la cabeza al mismo tiempo, se arrodillo exhausto y confundido, por un momento en su mente solo había existido la idea de sobrevivir y no le había importado nada mas en lo que duro el combate.

\- **Parece que los militares te han enseñado a defenderte, pero no tienes idea de lo que estas enfrentando** \- sin embargo, en frente suyo las piernas y la cabeza de Bass se convertían en niebla y muy lentamente volvía a unirse a su cuerpo en un proceso de regeneración mucho mas complicado y tardado, una ves que estuvo completo a Flash ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir por lo que a una velocidad increíble se acercó a él y lo tomo del cuello levantándolo en peso, la fuerza que ejercía lo obligo a soltar la katana mientras que este luchaba por liberarse del agarre - **¿crees que te odio?** \- pregunto mientras hacía mas presión - **pues estas equivocado** \- al decir eso lo soltó y Flash trato de recuperar el aire desesperadamente - **el odio es una emoción, yo ya no tengo emociones** \- se paro en frente suyo y Flash levanto la mirada para escucharlo - **no voy a matarte ahora, pero que te quede algo bien claro, si te acercas a las portadoras de los elementos, estas muerto** \- se dio la media vuelta y se desvaneció poco a poco dejando a Flash herido y confundido.

En el departamento de Pierce Cross el horaculo nuevamente estaba emitiendo estática y Blueblood estaba tratando de comunicarse con el detective sin éxito alguno mientras apretaba del botones del antiguo televisor con la intención de apagarlo ya que el ruido de la estática empezaba a aumentar su frecuencia.

\- **¿Por que Pierce nunca esta cuando ocurren estas cosas?** \- se pregunto a si mismo mientras sostenía el teléfono para luego guardarlo molesto - **¿donde está y por que no responde? DIABLOS!** \- en ese momento la estática se detuvo y al mirar de nuevo a la pantalla se había proyectado un fondo blanco y en él empezaban a salir un grupo de cuadros con rostros de personas - **¿pero que...?** \- la imagen aún era borrosa pero eran cinco cuadros en total, poco a poco se iban estabilizando las fotografías para sorpresa de Blueblood quien solo logró reconocer a una de las personas retratadas - **¿que mierda significa esto?**

**(...)**

Mientras tanto el ex oficial estaba sentado frente a un parque junto con Night Song quien le había contado todo por lo que habían pasado Twilight y sus amigas desde que las conoció.

\- **Vaya** \- dijo el hombre de piel crema bajando la mirada - **no tenía idea de que habían sufrido tanto, debió de ser muy duro para ellas, son demasiado jóvenes aun para ese tipo de cosas, me sorprende lo fuertes que han sido para sobrellevarlo de esa forma.**

**\- Es un mundo difícil, pero cuando las veo la forma en la que se tratan me inspira un poco de esperanza.**

\- **Tu también has sabido sobrellevarlo muy bien** \- Night se mostró un tanto extrañada al escuchar eso - **la forma en que cuentas las cosas y cada gesto que haces delata que eres alguien que ha sufrido mucho, sin embargo cuando ves que otros necesitan ayuda te olvidas de tu dolor por completo** \- sonrió - **eso es de admirar.**

**\- Gracias... usted también parece ser alguien que haría lo mismo.**

\- **Tuve la suerte de tener un buen padre, cuando era chico vivíamos en un barrio un tanto... humilde, lastima que la gente no lo era en lo absoluto, pero él siempre me repetía una frase,** **"dicen que en este mundo nadie hace nada por los demás sin pedir algo a cambio, nosotros estamos para demostrar lo contrario", e tratado de ser como él todo el tiempo, por eso me convertí en oficial, luego me di cuenta de que no era el lugar correcto -** se quedo un rato en silencio y luego levanto la mirada **\- por cierto ¿como puedes seguir trabajando en un lugar como ese hospital psiquiátrico? luego de las cosas que viste sobre todo por como trataron a Rarity y las demás.**

**\- No tenía muchas opciones y tuve que quedarme ahí un tiempo mas pero eso se termino -** sonrió **\- hoy presente mi renuncia.**

**\- Déjame adivinar, ¿encontraste un nuevo trabajo?**

**\- Si, voy a trabajar como maestra en una escuela para niños especiales, finalmente podre ayudar de la misma forma que lo hizo mi madre cuando vivía.**

**\- Así que esa era la gran noticia de la que estabas hablando -** se levanto y se estiro **\- las chicas estarán muy felices de escuchar eso, ya tengo que volver, si me demoro un poco mas mi compañero se volverá loco.**

**\- Esta bien, no le diré nada a las chicas de tu estadía pero a penas puedas trata de contactarte con ellas.**

**\- Dalo por hecho -** dijo mientras se alejaba, unos minutos después su celular volvió a sonar y notó que tenía varias llamadas perdidas, contestó rápidamente **\- ¿Blueblood? ¿que ocurre?**

**\- Algo raro pasa con el horaculo de nuevo -** respondió el joven desde su posición **\- no se que diablos es pero es distinto a todo lo que he visto antes, ven lo mas rápido posible -** Pierce colgó y tomo un taxi apurado, la voz del joven sonaba muy alterada y eso le generaba cierta inquietud sobre el misterioso artefacto.

La noche ya había caído por completo, un hombre de piel crema y cabello gris estaba conduciendo por la carretera con un aire de cansancio, Phoenix iba de regreso a la granja pero estaba solo en el auto, se había alejado lo suficiente de la ciudad a tal punto que solo la luz de la luna iluminaba la oscura carretera por la que transitaba.

\- **Diablos** \- dijo para si mismo molesto - **al final Rainbow todavía no quiere regresar a la granja, solo espero que no piense molestar a los demás con mas preguntas... y lo peor de todo es que no pude tomar ni un maldito trago... ¿que es eso?** \- le pareció ver a un hombre parado en medio de la carretera, poco a poco fue frenando el auto hasta que la luz de los faros iluminaron al extraño notando que se trataba de un hombre de piel gris oscuro y cabello plateado con un par de ojos tan vacíos que le causo escalofrío mirarlo directamente, le toco la bocina para que se mueva pero este se quedo estático - **¡oye!** \- saco la cabeza por la ventana para gritarle - **¿que te ocurre?**

**\- Sal del auto** \- le dijo Gotick Black en tono amenazante.

\- **¿Cual es tu problema? Muévete o te voy a arrollar** \- el fantasma saco una katana y volvió a repetirle lo mismo.

\- **Sal del auto... tengamos un duelo, ahora** \- la mirada de Phoenix cambio por una seria y lentamente abrió la puerta del auto y al bajar le apunto con un arma que tenía escondida en el asiento.

\- **¿Así que quieres un duelo?** \- quito el seguro del arma y los dos mantuvieron la mirada fija sobre su objetivo.

**(...)**

En la ciudad una niña de piel anaranjado claro y cabello morado estaba caminando por la calle cargando con su mochila, Scootaloo estaba regresando a casa luego de una reunión grupal por un trabajo de la escuela cuando de repente la temperatura del aire se puso mas fría de golpe, empezó a sentir que alguien la estaba siguiendo y eso la aterro ya que la calle estaba completamente vacía.

\- **¿Hola?** \- pregunto al aire y en frente suyo vio como una sombra se empezaba a materializar de forma extraña tomando la apariencia de una mujer, comenzó a correr aterrada sin un rumbo fijo, solo quería alejarse de aquello, se escondió detrás de un árbol al doblar la esquina y al ver de reojo noto que nadie la estaba siguiendo, lanzo un corto suspiro de alivio pero al girar se quedo fría al ver en frente suyo a una mujer joven de piel gris claro y cabello blanco, varias gotas de sudor empezaron a correr por su frente cuando el Fantasma Dance Sky levanto un brazo y en este apareció una katana, ya presa del pánico empezó a correr de nuevo pero a cualquier lado que intentara huir la fantasmas se movía a gran velocidad quedando siempre en frente suyo - **por favor... no me hagas daño** \- se cubrió con ambos brazos mientras que Dance Sky se paró en frente suyo observándola la misma mirada muerta que caracterizaba a todos los Fantasmas y levanto la katana hasta que la punta del arma blanca quedara mirando a la luna.

En otra parte de la ciudad Pierce Cross llego al departamento y entró rápidamente siendo recibido por Blueblood quien sonaba tan confundido como él en cuanto a lo que estaba pasando con el artefacto que les encargo Eighth Soul, los dos entraron a la habitación oscura donde el televisor se mantenía en silencio pero con la pantalla encendida y en blanco.

\- **¿Lograste encenderlo?** \- pregunto el detective agachándose para ver mejor el artefacto.

\- **No, se encendió solo, pero mira esto** \- el joven movió la perilla que servía para cambiar de canal y en la pantalla aparecieron una serie de cuadros con fotografías de personas - **de repente aparecieron estas cosas después de casi 15 minutos de estática insoportable, solo puedo reconocer a uno de ellos, es esa niña que estaba en la escuela de Canterlot, creo que su nombre era Scootaloo** \- señalo una fotografía que aun no se veía muy nítida.

\- **Yo no distingo nada.**

\- **Dale unos segundos, creo que esta cargando las imágenes o algo así** \- al cabo de un inquietante minuto todas las fotografías se mostraron con total nitidez y Pierce Cross abrió los ojos como platos al ver a una de ellas.

\- **¿Que?... ¿que significa esto?**

\- **Ahí lo ves, como te dije yo solo reconozco a esa niña, no se quienes son las otras personas** \- eran los retratos de Scootaloo, Sunset Shimmer, los hermanos Phoenix y Blue, y finalmente Night Song - **cuando giro la perilla aparecen cuatro cuadros mas, son todos hombres y por alguna razón sus fotos llevan el símbolo diminuto de una espada y una pluma cruzadas al pie del cuadro... ¿tu reconoces a alguno de ellos?... ¿Pierce?** \- el ex oficial estaba perdido pensando en las ultimas palabras de Calmia Mind, finalmente le había encontrado un sentido a todo.

\- **"Eso" quiere que las portadoras estén solas** \- dijo temblando mientras gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, entonces se fijo en la fotografía de Night Song - **todos aquellos que están con ellas van a ser eliminados.**

_**1 año, 11 meses, 20 días.**_

.

**Tema de cierre: Things I Don't Understand - Coldplay - Español**  
/watch?v=H9BNJ7jCU4Y

**NA: Gracias por leer y dejen sus criticas y comentarios así como también consejos y demás en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo donde empieza la verdadera acción.**


	58. La muerte fantasma

**"A veces el mundo es duro e injusto con los inocentes, el acto de sobrevivir se convierte en una carrera por ser cada ves mas fuerte sin embargo mientras mas cerca se esta de alcanzar el objetivo mas difícil se torna el camino, deseo y desesperación son dos cosas que van de la mano, pero ningún esfuerzo es en vano cuando esta encaminado con un objetivo noble."**

**56\. La muerte fantasma.**

Hora critica, eran las 10 pm en el mundo humano, los fantasmas habían empezado con la cacería, en medio de la carretera Phoenix quien se había topado con Gotick Black mientras conducía se mantenía a un lado de su camioneta estacionada mientras le apuntaba al fantasma con su arma, Gotick Black no se había movido para nada, al cabo de unos segundos levanto su katana y la lanzo a una de las ruedas del auto desinflandola lentamente.

\- **¡Mierda!** \- grito Phoenix sorprendido por la gran puntería y precisión con la que había lanzado el arma blanca - **¿que demonios te ocurre? ¿que es lo que quieres de mi?**

\- **¿Eres amigo de las portadoras de los elementos?** \- no obtuvo respuesta pero Phoenix se mostró muy sorprendido al escuchar que las llamara de esa forma y que supiera que estaba relacionado con ellas - **es por eso que voy a matarte, pero antes demuéstrame que es lo que puedes hacer** \- corrió rápidamente a lo que Phoenix empezó a dispararle a discreción pero estas fueron esquivadas rápidamente mientras el fantasma se escondía pasando por el otro lado del auto.

\- **Maldita sea** \- Phoenix se agacho para recargar el arma apoyándose detrás de la puerta del auto - **es rápido... demasiado** \- sin darle tiempo para pensar Gotick Black dio un gran salto pasando por encima del auto y cayendo justo en frente suyo, Phoenix intento dispararle de nuevo pero le arrebato el arma de una patada.

\- **Eres muy lento.**

**\- Maldición** \- se levanto y los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, la mirada muerta del fantasma se cruzaba con la suya y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no mostrarse intimidado, apretaba los dientes con una mezcla de ira y terror ante tan extraña mirada que al mismo tiempo sentía como si estuviera consumiendo su mente.

\- **¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer? eso no te sirve de nada** \- pateo el arma lejos de su alcance y se alejo unos pasos sin perderlo de vista - **no me decepciones.**

**\- Ya verás de lo que soy capaz de hacer** \- los dos se colocaron en posición de combate y el primero en atacar fue Phoenix, sus golpes eran rápidos gracias a todo el entrenamiento que había recibido por años pero Gotick los esquivaba sin ningún problema para después lanzarlo lejos de una patada.

\- **Estoy comenzando a sentir que pierdo mi tiempo, pelea de verdad** \- Phoenix se levanto e intento lanzarse sobre él pero nuevamente lo esquivo y le aplico un movimiento de judo lanzandolo esta ves mucho mas lejos haciéndolo rodar por el piso.

\- **Joder** \- dijo levantándose lentamente y con varios raspones por el impacto - **¿que pasa con este infeliz?** \- Gotick Black se acerco a la rueda del auto ya completamente desinflada y saco su espada acercándose al hombre de forma amenazante - **"esa velocidad, esos movimientos... pelea como un samurai... ¿donde diablos aprendió a pelear así?"** \- Gotick se quedo a 5 metros de distancia y le lanzo su espada quedando a sus pies, Phoenix la miro un tanto confundido.

\- **¿Sabes usar una espada? Voy a hacer esta pelea justa para ti.**

**\- Tu estas loco, pero no puedo darme el lujo de morir** \- levanto la espada y le apunto con el filo - **aun tengo gente que proteger.**

\- **Es por eso que tienes que morir** \- corrió a gran velocidad pero esta ves Phoenix ya sabía como calcular sus movimientos e intento cortarlo antes de que lo alcanzara, Gotick salto y nuevamente se puso detrás suyo para golpearlo pero el hombre de cabello gris nuevamente pudo predecir eso y se agacho para luego intentar cortar sus pies sin éxito, los dos quedaron a pocos metros de distancia - **has memorizado mi velocidad y mi forma de atacar y las has usado a tu favor, tienes talento para el combate.**

**\- ¿Se supone que me tengo que sentir alagado por eso?**

\- **Solo estoy haciendo una reconstrucción de los hechos, pero también e llegado a la conclusión de que no estas en el nivel para enfrentarte a mi así que voy a terminar con esto de una vez.**

\- **No lo digas como si fuera fácil maldición** \- levanto la espada de nuevo - **no puedo morir aquí... no ahora** \- los dos avanzaron al mismo tiempo y Phoenix pudo clavarle la espada exitosamente en el pecho logrando que Gotick escupiera un chorro de sangre pero la verdad es que ni siquiera se había molestado en esquivar el ataque - **se acabo** \- dijo Phoenix sonriendo pero para su sorpresa el fantasma se lo quito de encima de una patada con la espada aun clavada en el corazón, el hombre observaba aterrado como se extraía la katana poco a poco mientras que la herida al igual que la sangre de la espada desaparecían sin dejar rastro como si nunca hubieran existido - **¿que cosa eres?**

**\- Soy complicado** \- después de decir eso se lanzó en un solo movimiento clavandole la espada en el corazón, el hombre trataba de levantarse pero el fantasma hacía cada ves mas presión dejándolo pegado al piso, la mirada de Phoenix era mas de pena y preocupación que de ira después de todo lo que mas temía de la muerte era el hecho de que estaba abandonando a alguien en ese mundo, pero antes de dar su ultimo suspiro recordó la primera ves que vio los elementos de la armonía y el momento en que vio a todas sus portadoras juntas después de tanto tiempo, entonces dejo de intentar quitarse la espada y miro a Gotick Black directamente a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- **Idiotas... ellas igual van a ganar** \- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos mientras el fantasma retiraba la espada dejandole el pecho abierto y desangrándose hasta morir, se quedo mirándolo unos segundos con la misma mirada vacía e indiferente y luego sacudió la espada para escurrir la sangre, se paro en medio de la carretera y levanto la vista al cielo hablando en su mente.

\- **Dance Sky, el primer objetivo ya fue eliminado.**

**(...)**

En un parque de la ciudad ya completamente consumida por el silencio y la oscuridad de la noche una katana ensangrentada era sacudida con fuerza para limpiar la sangre joven con la que se había embarrado, una mujer de piel gris y cabello blanco corto estaba sentada en un columpio clavando la espada en el piso mientras levantaba la vista al cielo, detrás de ella entre los arbustos descansaba el cuerpo de una niña de piel anaranjado y cabello morado con los ojos cerrados y un corte profundo en su pecho, Dance Sky miraba al cielo mientras recibía telepaticamente el mensaje de Gotick Black.

\- **Aquí también las cosas van progresando** \- dijo en su mente manteniendo comunicación telepática con su compañero - **¿que sabes del tercer blanco?**

\- **Pude extraer información de los recuerdos de este hombre** \- dijo Gotick desde su posición con los ojos cerrados - **tuve la oportunidad de leer su mente antes de pelear con él, su hermana también esta con las portadoras junto con una joven equestre llamada Sunset Shimmer, ¿también tengo que eliminarla a ella?**

**\- Todos aquellos que cooperen con ellas deben de ser eliminados, ¿donde están ahora?**

**\- Las dos están en la granja junto con las portadoras.**

\- **Entonces ve y has uso de esas habilidades de ataque silencioso de las que tanto presumías cuando estabas vivo, las portadoras no tienen que saber que diablos paso.**

**\- De acuerdo, también tengo algo para ti, en la ciudad hay una joven llamada Night Song, su casa esta un poco lejos de tu posición pero aun así no creo que te tardes mucho en llegar.**

**\- Yo me encargare de ella, tu ve por la hermana del caído y por Sunset Shimmer, recuerda llamar a tus refuerzos si ocurre algún inconveniente... y nada de distracciones ¿de acuerdo?**

\- **No hay problema** \- Gotick Black abrió los ojos y empezó a caminar por la carretera rumbo a la granja en busca de sus dos objetivos restantes.

En un departamento ubicado en uno de los edificios mas altos de la ciudad un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón cargaba un par de armas y otros artefactos preparándose para salir muy apurado, Pierce Cross parecía casi al borde de la desesperación con la velocidad que hacía las cosas mientras que Blueblood lo observaba confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud.

\- **Pierce ¿que diablos esta ocurriendo?** \- dijo el joven de piel blanca y cabello rubio agarrándolo antes de que se fuera - **¿a donde vas? ¡si piensas hacer una estupidez por lo menos dímelo para saber donde ir a buscar tu cadáver!** \- le pregunto en tono molesto logrando finalmente llamar la atención del ex oficial.

\- **Lo siento, pero ahora todo tiene sentido** \- se giro para verlo mientras abría la puerta - **Eighth Soul me lo dijo, hay personas mas peligrosas que están detrás del Libro de Cuentos, Calmia Mind me dijo que "Eso" quería que las portadoras estén solas.**

**\- ¿Y que tiene que ver con lo que mostró el horaculo?**

**\- Acabo de hablar con la joven que aparece en la pantalla junto con los demás, es amiga de las portadoras, eso quiere decir que todas las personas que están en esa pantalla van a ser asesinadas** \- salio y camino hasta el ascensor presionando varias veces el botón para que se abra la puerta.

\- **Pero... ni siquiera sabes a que te estas enfrentando, ¿quien va a matarlas?**

\- **No lo se** \- la puerta finalmente se abrió y entro en él - **pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras gente muere injustamente y tengo una vaga probabilidad de hacer algo para evitarlo** \- el ascensor empezó a bajar dejando a Blueblood fuera y muy confundido, entonces le pareció escuchar un sonido proveniente del departamento y cuando entro al cuarto oscuro donde reposaba el viejo televisor noto que las fotografías de Scootaloo y Phoenix se habían puesto rojas para al cabo de unos segundos cambiar a un gris cada ves mas claro hasta desaparecer por completo de la pantalla.

\- **¿Y esto que quiere decir?**

**(...)**

Al cabo de 30 minutos en medio de la carretera el fantasma de piel gris oscuro y cabello plateado se apartaba del camino y clavaba su vista en las luces que se podían ver encendidas a lo lejos en medio del campo, estaba a menos de un kilómetro de distancia de la granja, continuo caminando en dirección a esta pero una voz completamente desconocida llamo su atención obligandolo a detenerse.

\- **¿A donde crees que vas portando esa arma?** \- Gotick Black se giro lentamente para ver a un joven de piel verde claro y cabello marrón que vestía un pantalón negro y una camiseta de manga corta gris, cruzado de brazos y mirándolo de forma amenazante - **tu espada huele a sangre, responde mi pregunta, ¿que es lo que estas haciendo aquí?** \- el fantasma clavo su mirada vacía en los ojos de Mind e intento leer su mente pero para sorpresa suya esto le era imposible, eso sumado al hecho de que el joven no se mostrara intimidado en lo mas mínimo ante su mirada espectral termino llamando su atención por lo que se detuvo y giro todo su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente.

**(...)**

En la ciudad dentro de una pequeña casa azul una joven de piel lila y cabello color turquesa terminaba de revisar algunos documentos en su escritorio que era iluminado solo por una lampara de mesa, al cabo de unos minutos Night Song lanzo un profundo bostezo y decidió que ya era hora de descansar un poco pero justo cuando estaba a punto de cambiarse escucho sonar el timbre de su casa cosa que le pareció extraña pero después empezaron a dar portazos y eso empezó a asustarla.

\- **¿Hola?** \- pregunto en voz baja al frente de la puerta.

\- **¿Night?... soy yo, Pierce Cross, el de esta mañana** \- la joven miro a través de la ventana y noto que ahí estaba el hombre respirando agitadamente como si hubiera corrido por mucho tiempo.

\- **¿Pierce?** \- abrió la puerta aun confundida y fue tomada de los hombros por Pierce quien aun no se reponía del todo cosa que solo la asusto aun mas - **¿que ocurre?**

\- **Lo se todo** \- dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo - **se que Twilight y las demás están en una guerra que involucra fuerzas que superan los conocimientos de este mundo, se que ellas son las portadoras de unos elementos especiales que son lo único capaz de detener a la oscuridad contra la que se enfrentan** \- en vez de calmarla lo único que logró fue que se asustara mas por tener esos conocimientos ya que eso mezclado con el hecho de que no haya querido presentarse ante las portadoras lo marcaba como un posible enemigo - **tranquila** \- dijo soltándola - **por favor no vayas a huir, estoy de su lado, lo juro.**

\- **¿En serio?** \- empezó a retroceder viendo por donde escapar - **¿como puedo estar segura?**

\- **Yo no voy a hacerle daño a nadie, pero tú y todos los que le estén dando algún tipo de apoyo a las chicas van a ser asesinados, no se cuanto tiempo nos queda, necesito que cooperes conmigo, es la única forma de salvarlos** \- la joven se quedo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos, podía ver el temor y la preocupación en su mirada, la misma preocupación de alguien que teme no por su vida si no por la de otros, ya había vista esa mirada antes, una mirada que en ese mundo no creyó volver a ver nunca mas - **no se cuanto tiempo nos queda, necesito que confíes en mi, por favor.**

**\- Esta bie...** \- no pudo terminar la frase ya una visión aterradora la desconcertó.

\- **¿Que ocurre?** \- en ese momento Pierce Cross sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y al girar lentamente vio horrorizado como una mujer de piel gris y cabello blanco con una mirada solo comparable con la de los muertos se acercaba caminando lentamente por la calle mientras cargaba una katana afilada y clavaba su mirada en Night Song - **se nos acabo el tiempo... ¡CORRE!** \- sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a la joven de la mano y se lanzo a correr mientras Dance Sky los observaba doblar una esquina y los seguía a paso lento y aterrador.

A un kilómetro de distancia de la granja, en medio del campo Mind seguía parado frente al fantasma que solo se limitaba a mirarlo de la misma forma fría e indiferente que caracterizaba a todos los de su especie.

\- **¿Acaso eres mudo?** \- dijo molesto el joven de piel gris sin moverse de su sitio.

\- **Interesante... eres el vampiro rebelde de Nightmare.**

\- **Así que sabes quien soy y seguramente también sabes de los elementos** \- bajo los brazos - **entonces eres de esos tipos que están detrás de ellos y sus portadoras, eso quiere decir que tienes relación con Nightmare** \- al escuchar eso Gotick entrecerró los ojos.

\- **Sabes demasiado** \- levanto la espada y le apunto con el filo de esta - **si te has aliado con las portadoras ¿por que no estas en la lista? ¿o solo eres un entrometido?**

\- **Hace mucho que perdí contacto con ellas** \- se trono los dedos y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa - **por lo tanto se podría considerar que quede en el olvido, pero eso no quiere decir que yo me haya olvidado de ellas** \- los dos comenzaron a caminar en círculos sin quitarse la mirada de encima.

Mientras tanto en un departamento de la ciudad, el joven Blueblood observaba curioso como en el horaculo una nueva fotografía aparecía uniéndose al resto de los retratos, la fotografía del rostro de un joven de piel verde claro y cabello marrón, un nuevo objetivo añadido a la lista que sin saberlo había pasado mucho tiempo fuera de la percepción del enemigo, dentro del campo ciego del ojo que todo lo ve, el punto ciego de "Eso", un ataque sorpresivo desde la oscuridad, una luz de esperanza podría finalmente aparecer en la lucha contra el Destino.

\- **¡Vamos!** \- los dos se lanzaron al combate, Gotick Black empezó tratando de golpearlo con ataques cuerpo a cuerpos pero increíblemente los movimientos de Mind eran tan rápidos como los suyos y al final los dos terminaron separándose de un golpe en el pecho.

\- **Increíble** \- dijo el fantasma lanzandose de nuevo al combate pero esta vez usando su espada, nuevamente Mind esquivaba cada corte demostrando una gran flexibilidad en sus movimientos a parte de su velocidad, al cabo de un rato logró hacerle un corte poco profundo en el pecho a lo que Mind retrocedió justo a tiempo para que no lo partiera por la mitad, sin embargo Gotick noto como la herida se iba cerrando lentamente - **simplemente** **increíble** \- dijo con frialdad antes de lanzarse de nuevo al ataque esta ves con mucha mas potencia tanto que por momentos Mind realmente pensaba que no podría seguir esquivándolo por mucho mas tiempo.

\- **Maldito, ¡dame un jodido segundo!** \- finalmente luego de agacharse para evitar que lo decapitara vio la oportunidad perfecta para darle un golpe en el pecho con tanta fuerza que lo hizo tirar la espada mientras escupía un chorro de sangre para luego salir disparado varios metros rodando por el piso hasta chocar contra un árbol, Mind se limpio las manos y la sangre que había caído en su rostro mientras se daba la media vuelta - **no creo que vuelva a levantarse después de eso** \- estuvo a punto de retirarse pero escucho un sonido extraño detrás suyo y al girar vio como las heridas y las fracturas del fantasma se regeneraban de forma sobrenatural y la sangre que él tenía en su camiseta desaparecía - **¿que significa esto?**

**\- Bravo** \- dijo Gotick Black ya reconstruido por completo y levantando el brazo a lo que su espada voló hasta quedar de nuevo en su mano - **eres un rival interesante y si tuviera mas tiempo me habría gustado hacer esta pelea mas larga pero desgraciadamente tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo permitirme mas distracciones así que debo irme.**

\- **¿Acaso crees que te voy a dejar pasar?**

**\- Voy a pasar de todas formas y tu vas a morir** \- su sombra empezó a hacerse mucho mas larga - **después de todo eres un aliado mas de las portadoras** \- entonces como si se tratara de un charco de agua de su sombra empezó a emerger una figura femenina, Mind observaba curioso el extraño acto hasta que finalmente termino y pudo reconocer a la persona que estaba en frente suyo ahora.

\- **Esto no tiene sentido** \- una joven de piel rojo claro y cabello rubio ondulado había aparecido en medio de los dos, Grace Hicks abrió los ojos pero en ves del color azul zafiro y la chispa que la caracterizaba ahora eran negros y vacíos como los de un cadáver - **¿acaso no eres tu la chica que amenace con un cuchillo cuando estaba completamente loco?** \- dijo pensativo llevándose una mano a la barbilla pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue una llamarada de fuego que salio de la palma de la mano de Grace y que pudo esquivar por poco - **¡oye! ¿aun sigues enojada por eso?** \- la joven chasqueo los dedos y un circulo de fuego rodeo a Mind.

\- **Acaba con él** \- le dijo Gotick Black al oído mientras se alejaba caminando rumbo a la granja.

\- **¿A donde crees que vas?** \- Mind pego un gran salto pero justo para escapar pero Grace convirtió todo su cuerpo en fuego y voló a gran velocidad para impactar al joven que una ves que se recompuso noto que le había hecho una gran herida que se regeneraba con lentitud - **joder, parece que me la vas a poner difícil** \- se paro en frente de Grace que nuevamente volvía a tomar su forma humana y lo observaba con la mirada vacía.

\- **"No durara mucho"** \- pensó para si mismo Gotick Black mientras se alejaba - **"mientras mas fuerte sea el motivo de vivir del sujeto mas fuerte será su fantasma, así funciona la Resurrección Maldita"** \- se giro para ver a Mind pelear contra Grace con serias dificultades para esquivarla - **"si pudiera sentir miedo, definitivamente sentiría miedo ante ella, aunque este tipo, parece que esta poniendo bastante resistencia, habría sido interesante pelear en serio contra él"** \- continuo con su camino mientras que Mind trataba de golpear a Grace sin éxito ya que esta continuaba protegiéndose con barreras de fuego y las pocas veces que lograba acertar ella misma se convertía en fuego a lo que el joven terminaba recibiendo el daño.

\- **Mierda** \- dijo viendo como se regeneraban las quemaduras de sus puños - **no se cuanta energía me quede, tengo que encontrar alguna forma de dañarla.**

En la ciudad Pierce Cross continuaba corriendo junto con Night Song, los dos se detuvieron en medio de un parque, la joven respiraba agitadamente mientras que Pierce miraba a todas partes con gran temor ya que la presencia de la fantasma tenía una fuerte influencia en las emociones de los demás.

\- **Parece que la perdimos** \- se giro para ver a Night Song - **¿tienes alguna de idea de quien es ella? ¿la conoces de alguna parte?**

**\- Jamas en mi vida la he visto, pero esos ojos... tan... muertos** \- en ese momento recordó la visita de Reloj y no pudo evitar compararlo con la mirada de Dance Sky - **se parece mucho a un joven que conocí, se hace llamar Cybrian Spear.**

**\- ¡QUE!** \- al escuchar eso Pierce recordó que alguien llamado así había ido a buscar a Eighth Soul cuando él se encontraba de viaje - **¿quien es él?**

**\- ¿Lo conoces?**

**\- No personalmente pero en una oportunidad fue a mi departamento buscando a alguien, necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes de él puede tener alguna relación con estos tipos** \- no pudo continuar hablando ya que nuevamente un escalofrío lo invadió y sabía perfectamente lo que significaba, a lo lejos podía ver a la mujer caminando mientras arrastraba la katana - **no puede ser, no importa a donde vayamos siempre nos encuentra** \- desenfundo un arma y le apunto - **al carajo con esto.**

**\- ¿Que vas a hacer?**

**\- ¡ALTO!** \- el fantasma se detuvo a cinco metros de distancia - **¡si das un paso mas te voy a matar! ¿me oíste?** \- no obtuvo respuesta pero sintió una presencia acercarse rápidamente detrás suyo a lo que se giro tratando de evadirlo pero fue mucho mas rápido y fue derribado por un golpe en el rostro, cuando recupero la visión vio a un joven de piel crema y cabello color turquesa parado en frente suyo - **maldita sea** \- se limpio un hilo de sangre que bajaba por su boca - **hay otro mas.**

\- **¿Mato a este también?** \- pregunto Bass Trhob señalando a Pierce.

\- **No tengo idea de quien es, solo concéntrate en el objetivo** \- le contestó Dance Sky a lo que el joven fantasma clavo su mirada en Night Song quien corrió a ayudar a Pierce a levantarse.

\- **¿Que estas haciendo? ¡CORRE!** \- dijo el ex oficial mientras desenfundaba una pistola glock y empezaba a dispararle al joven pero se llevo la sorpresa de que este no caía por mas que le disparara - **¿que esta pasando? ¡Maldita sea!** \- tomo de la mano a Night Song y quiso correr pero Bass estiro su mano y lanzo una onda sónica, Pierce lo vio venir y se puso en medio recibiendo todo el ataque hasta sangrar por la nariz.

\- **No seas idiota** \- dijo Bass Trhob mientras que Pierce caía de rodillas al piso y trataba de mantenerse consciente - **uno mas y tu cerebro explotara, no te metas en nuestro camino** \- se lo quito de encima de una patada y Night Song corrió de nuevo a auxiliarlo pero Dance Sky la tomo del pelo y levanto la katana apuntando a su cuello lista para degollarla.

\- **¡ALTO!** \- con la poca fuerza que le quedaba Pierce le disparo justo en la mano a Dance Sky obligandola a soltar el arma, luego Night Song aprovecho la distracción de su captora y con toda la fuerza que tenía logro liberarse y rápidamente corrió con Pierce quien empezó a escupir sangre al piso y se podía ver el cansancio en su mirada.

\- **Pierce** \- dijo con los ojos bañados en lagrimas por la aterradora y sangrienta escena, trato de levantarlo pero al ponerse de pie vio como la mano de Dance Sky se estaba regenerando de una forma extraña hasta quedar como nueva - **¿POR QUE?!** \- grito llamando la atención de los dos fantasmas y de Pierce quien a pesar de estar casi inconsciente se sorprendió de verla molesta - **¿por que hacen esto?** \- Dance Sky dio un paso al frente portando la katana - **¿es por haber ayudado a Twilight y sus amigas? ¿acaso es un pecado velar por el bienestar de otros cuando nadie mas quiere hacerlo?**

\- **Tu le ofreciste tu ayuda a unos completos extraños ¿no es así?** \- dijo la fantasma acercándose cada ves mas - **tendrías que haber sabido en que te estabas metiendo, es una lastima.**

\- **¿En serio?** \- dijo Pierce Cross levantándose por su cuenta y corriendo a la joven con un brazo para que quede detrás suyo - **es lo mas triste y patético que e escuchado en mi vida** \- con un gran esfuerzo dio un paso al frente para quedar cara a cara con la fantasma pero esta ves la observaba con ira en ves de miedo - **si esa es la razón por la que van a matar a todas esas personas -** apretó los puños - **entonces... ¡MATAME A MI EN SU LUGAR!** \- levanto los brazos cerrándole el paso - **¡VAMOS!** \- sin decir nada Dance Sky levanto la katana y la bajo rápidamente a lo que un chorro de sangre salpico su rostro mientras el sonido de carne siendo cortada era escuchado por Pierce.

El ex oficial espero sentir la fría cuchilla atravesar su pecho pero en ves de eso lo que sintió fue un débil pero cálido abrazo antes de escuchar el sonido del arma, entonces abrió los ojos como platos y al bajar la mirada aterrado vio el cuerpo de Night Song aferrado a él mientras que su espalda sangraba sin parar, con la mirada perdida cayo de rodillas en shock mientras que Dance Sky sacudía la katana limpiando la sangre en ella.

\- **Lo siento** \- dijo la joven de pie lila con la poca fuerza que le quedaba mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba de su boca - **pero no voy a permitir que nadie mas muera por mi culpa** \- entonces cerro los ojos con una ultima mirada que expresaba agradecimiento, Pierce estaba completamente en shock de rodillas con la mirada perdida en el rostro de la joven que había sido asesinada en frente suyo mientras en el piso se formaba un charco de sangre.

\- **¿También matamos a este?** \- dijo Bass Trhob a lo que Dance Sky hizo aparecer el Libro de Cuentos y lo abrió pagina por pagina sin encontrar nada nuevo.

\- **No** \- respondió de forma cortante mientras lo cerraba y lo levantaba pero antes de que desaparezca Pierce logro verlo entonces dedujo que Calmia Mind también tendría que haber sido asesinada, finalmente comprendió las palabras de la niña y cada ves se sentía mas perdido en esa verdad que estaba viviendo, aquella vida que ahora era una maldición tal como se lo había dicho Counter Clash antes de entregarle el Libro de Cuentos y marcar su destino para siempre.

\- **¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!** \- pego un grito al aire mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de Night Song y veía partir a los dos fantasmas hasta desvanecerse en medio de la oscuridad - **¡¿POR QUE?!** \- volvió a gritar mientras lloraba desconsoladamente invadido por la impotencia de que a pesar de sus constantes esfuerzos y el código noble que había seguido desde que decidió ser un policía no le servía de nada en ese momento, todo aquello que había aprendido sobre la vida empezó a caerse poco a poco empezando por la traición de sus compañeros y así progresivamente hasta que solo le quedo reconocer que ese mundo era un verdadero infierno y que no importara cuanto se esforzara por cambiarlo, siempre llegaría alguien mas fuerte y le rompería las piernas en el intento - **voy a hacerlo, juro por Dios que vamos a ganar este maldito juego y cambiaremos esta jodida realidad, lo juro -** levanto la mirada y esta ves se mostraba molesto y cansado, mientras que en su departamento en la pantalla del horaculo una fotografía mas cambiaba a color rojo y al cabo de unos segundos el retrato de Night Song pasaba a color gris hasta desaparecer por completo quedando solo tres activos mas los retratos de los cuatro extranjeros involucrados.

A un kilómetro de distancia de la granja Mind y Grace continuaban peleando, el joven de piel verde claro se mostraba incansable siempre tratando de dañar a su oponente pero esto le resultaba cada ves mas imposible, la nueva fantasma no había dicho ni una palabra y sus ataques eran directos demostrando que claramente no iba a dudar en eliminar a su objetivo.

\- **¿Que es lo que pasa contigo?** \- dijo Mind parándose mientras sus heridas se regeneraban cada ves mas lento - **¿como obtuviste ese poder? ¿que ocurrió con tus compañeros? ¿acaso ellos te enviaron a eliminarme?** \- la joven se quedo en su sitio mirándolo con gran frialdad sin hacer ningún movimiento - **para su información yo ya no estoy del lado de Nightmare, estoy completamente limpio así que pueden dejarme en paz** \- se encogió de hombros y levantó los brazos pero Grace levanto una mano encendiéndola en llamas - **ya veo** \- entrecerró los ojos y volvió a ponerse en posición de combate - **estas del lado de esos tipos y yo que por un momento pensé que eras la mas confiable del grupo.**

\- **Ella ya no es la misma Grace** \- dijo una voz familiar en medio de la oscuridad llamando la atención tanto de Mind como de la fantasma.

\- **Corazón Mecánico** \- dijo fríamente la joven fantasma mientras los dos veían como entre un grupo de arboles quemados salía un joven de piel gris y cabello negro.

\- **Espíritu Llameante** \- respondió Cybrian Spear con la misma indiferencia que ella mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos hasta quedar a unos metros de los dos combatientes - **¿que se siente no tener sentimientos?** \- dijo mientras sacaba su mecanismo de la armonía reparado y lo ponía frente a su pecho - **es la hostia ¿no lo crees?.**

Tres vidas habían sido consumidas y dos mas estaban en serio peligro pero la noche aun no había terminado, la Oscuridad hace su aparición defendiéndose a su modo contra el destino que se niega a seguir, el desenlace de ese combate será lo que defina el futuro de los que llevan la marca de muerte, sin embargo en el departamento de Pierce Cross el horaculo empieza a sufrir ligeras interrupciones de estática como si fuera una señal televisa mal sintonizada, por breves segundos todos los retratos son reemplazados por uno solo para luego volver a la señal original, el retrato de Cybrian Spear hacía la interferencia como si el Destino estuviera cambiando sus objetivos.

_**1 año, 11 meses, 20 días.**_

.

**Tema de cierre: Things I Don't Understand - Coldplay - Español**  
/watch?v=H9BNJ7jCU4Y

**NA: Personalmente fue uno de los episodios mas fuertes y emocionantes hasta el momento, dejen sus criticas, preguntas y opiniones en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	59. La sangre derramada

**"La fuerza del combatiente no depende de su objetivo, si no de cuanto esta dispuesto a sacrificar por él, el dolor mas grande no es el de la derrota si no el de perder aquello que has aprendido a amar."**

**57\. La sangre derramada.**

Hora critica, la noche se hacía cada ves mas larga en el mundo humano, tres vidas fueron arrebatadas a manos de los fantasmas y dos mas corrían peligro a medida que Gotick Black se acercaba a su objetivo. A un kilómetro de distancia de la granja Mind y Grace habían detenido su combate al sentir la presencia de alguien mas espiando desde las sombras, un joven de piel gris y cabello negro salio de entre los arboles quemados por el poder de la nueva fantasma y clavava su mirada muerta sobre los dos combatientes.

\- **Corazón Mecánico** \- dijo fríamente la joven fantasma de piel rojo claro y cabello rubio ondulado observando al nuevo participante.

\- **Espíritu Llameante ¿que se siente no tener sentimientos?**\- preguntó Cybrian Spear mientras sacaba su mecanismo de la armonía reparado y lo ponía frente a su pecho - **es la hostia ¿no lo crees?**

\- **¿Y tu de que lado estas?** \- dijo Mind quien estaba parado en medio de los dos.

\- **Depende de que lado estas tu** \- Reloj camino hasta quedar a su lado - **actualmente los Fantasmas son mis enemigos, así que si estas peleando contra ella entonces estoy de tu lado.**

\- **¿Acaso no eran compañeros?**

**\- Creo que ya te diste cuenta de que hay algo diferente en esta Grace** \- dio un paso al frente y miro fijamente a la joven - **veo que ni siquiera te molestaste en compartir información con tu adversario, parece que ya te diste cuenta de lo que significa ser objetivo, lastima que ya estas muerta.**

**\- Tienes suerte de que no pueda sentir odio Corazón Mecánico** \- respondió la fantasma levantando la mano la cual se encendió en llamas - **pero de todas formas no perdería mi tiempo con eso, sobretodo ahora que encontré la forma de cambiar las cosas** \- le apunto con un dedo envuelto en llamas.

\- **Maldita sea, aquí viene de nuevo** \- dijo Mind poniéndose en posición de combate pero apenas Grace lanzo su ataque Cybrian Spear se puso en frente y activo su mecanismo de la armonía el cual emitió una luz tan fuerte que cegó a todos pero cuando Mind recupero la visión la fantasma se había desecho al igual que su ataque y se regeneraba muy lentamente - **¿que fue eso?**

**\- Los Fantasmas son sensibles a la luz extremadamente fuerte** \- contestó Reloj.

\- **¿Un Fantasma?**

**\- ¿Por casualidad tienes una espada o algo con que volarla en pedazos? Las bombas cegadoras son útiles pero no ralentizan su recuperación, para eso necesito ataques físicos.**

\- **Yo puedo hacerla pedazos con mis propias manos pero cada ves que intento golpearla se convierte en fuego.**

**\- ¿Con que así de fuerte es?** \- giro su vista para ver que Grace ya se había recuperado por completo - **entonces tenemos que hacer una maniobra sincronizada, es la única forma de debilitarla lo suficiente** \- la joven convirtió todo su cuerpo en fuego y se elevo en el aire tomando la forma de un ave fenix, los dos levantaron la vista observándola - **mierda... si que se ha hecho fuerte.**

\- **Lo que tengas planeado hacer haslo rápido, no me queda mucha energía** \- el ave de fuego se lanzo en picada hacia ellos echándoles encima una fuerte llamarada que fue bloqueada por un campo de fuerza invocado por Reloj.

\- **Solo se rápido y golpeala, yo me encargare del resto** \- el campo de fuerza empezó a romperse - **muévete ¡AHORA!** \- los dos se lanzaron en lados opuestos esquivando por poco el feroz ataque, una ves que se recuperaron Reloj le lanzo una rafaga helada con su mecanismo de la armonía congelando todo su cuerpo haciéndolo sólido y Mind se lanzo de un salto y logro hacerla pedazos de un solo golpe.

\- **Parece que funciono** \- dijo el joven de piel verde claro observando los pedazos de escarcha que caían como nieve pero cuando uno se poso en la palma de su mano empezó a quemarla y en menos de un segundo todos se juntaron dándole forma de nuevo al cuerpo de Grace quien parecía estar mucho mas cansada.

\- **Esta mostrando signos de cansancio, esto funciona, tenemos que repetirlo de nuevo** \- dijo Reloj apuntándole de nuevo con su mecanismo de la armonía.

\- **Joder Reloj** \- contestó Mind llevándose una mano a la cara - **como se nota que no sabes nada de combate** \- cuando quiso lanzar de nuevo la ráfaga helada Grace corrió en su forma fisica en ves de convertirse en fuego recibiendo todo el impacto que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para congelar un cuerpo humano y estuvo a punto de quemar a Reloj con un golpe encendido pero Mind se adelanto e intento golpearla logrando el mismo resultado de otras veces - **ella no es tan estúpida como para caer dos veces en el mismo truco, de hecho no creo que nadie lo sea.**

\- **Solo me queda energía como para hacer uno mas de esos hechizos y un poco mas.**

**\- ¿Entonces que mas puedes hacer?** \- Grace apareció en medio de los dos separandolos mientras se convertía en una barrera de fuego - **es mas inteligente de lo que pensé... ¡oye Reloj! ¿me escuchas?** \- no obtuvo respuesta del otro lado - **es lógico que primero vaya por él, eso me da tiempo para planear algo** \- dijo para si mismo cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos estos eran afilados como de serpiente y emitían un fuerte brillo amarillo, mientras que al otro lado de la barrera Reloj miraba a todas partes alerta ante cualquier posible ataque, entonces vio como de entre las llamas se aproximaba una figura femenina, los dos fantasmas quedaron frente a frente.

\- **¿Así que ya encontraste la forma de cambiar el destino?** \- dijo Reloj con frialdad - **y dime ¿que piensas hacer? ¿cambiar tu patético pasado?** \- la joven levanto un dedo encendido apuntándolo y le lanzo una ráfaga de fuego a gran velocidad.

\- **Me esperaba esa respuesta** \- apretó el botón de su mecanismo de la armonía y todo se volvió gris y lento, la veloz ráfaga de fuego que había salido de la mano de Grace corría a una velocidad un poco mas reducida, al menos lo suficiente como para que Reloj pueda esquivarlo lanzándose a un lado, al cabo de un instante todo volvió a la normalidad y Grace observaba extrañada como es que su débil compañero se había movido tan rápido - **¿sorprendida? es el hechizo de nuestro maestro ¿lo recuerdas?... aun no llego a dominarlo lo suficiente como para detener el tiempo por completo pero me resulta bastante útil así** \- volvió a lanzarle otra llamarada pero nuevamente el joven se movió a una velocidad imposible esquivando su ataque - **todo lo que estas haciendo es inútil, solo razona, se que puedes hacerlo** \- la joven se detuvo por un segundo - **"Eso" no puede cumplir los deseos de todos porque** **no valemos la pena y lo sabes, al final solo somos polvo en el vacío,** **es mejor que te rindas de una vez y me facilites mi trabajo en este mundo** \- hubo un rato de silencio y al cabo de unos segundos la joven lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

\- **¿Sabes algo? Siempre me había preguntado como sería ser tan insensible como tu, por un momento creí que haría las cosas mas fáciles y en parte es cierto, pero hay algo mas** \- dio un paso al frente cruzándose de brazos - **tu nunca has sentido en tu vida o al menos en lo que recuerdas de ella, ahora yo tampoco puedo sentir, soy igual que tu y aun así puedo decirte que nunca tuviste razón en nada en cuanto a la vida** \- creo un circulo de fuego a su alrededor - **tu eres quien da lastima, ahora fuera de mi camino** \- iba a lanzar un ultimo ataque imposible de esquivar pero dos manos salieron por debajo de la tierra enterrando sus pies perdiendo estabilidad y cancelando su ofensiva, apenas logro recuperar el equilibrio recibió un puño en la barbilla con tal fuerza que la levanto varios metros en el aire y por instinto se convirtió en fuego de nuevo.

\- **¡AHORA RELOJ!** \- dijo Mind quien había salido por debajo de la tierra con un ataque sorpresa, Cybrian activo la ultima reserva de energía de su mecanismo y lanzo otra ráfaga helada congelando el torrente de fuego en que se había convertido Grace sobresaliendo su rostro en la cima de la torre mientras que Mind pegaba un gran salto y destruía la torre de un solo golpe hasta reducirla a escarcha - **¿se acabo?** \- dijo mientras caía sentado respirando agitadamente y sus ojos volvían a la normalidad.

\- **Eso parece, con una paliza como esa debería de costarle por lo menos un día recuperarse** \- camino hasta quedar en frente suyo - **¿no habría sido mas fácil si tan solo hubieras atravesado el muro de fuego?**

**\- Creo que no te diste cuenta aun pero para tu información yo también he llegado a mi limite** \- le mostró uno de sus puños el cual tenía varias quemaduras en los nudillos y estas no se regeneraban, al cabo de un rato se levanto como asustado - **maldición, me había olvidado del otro tipo, aun falta él.**

**\- Estas loco si crees que puedes pelear en esa condición** \- levanto su reloj de bolsillo - **mi mecanismo de la armonía también se quedo sin energía, solo olvídalo.**

**\- Veo que sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre** \- contestó con desprecio - **no te preocupes, puedo yo solo** \- estuvo a punto de irse pero debajo del piso salieron varias cadenas de fuego que lo apresaron - **¿ahora que?**

**\- No puede ser** \- otro grupo de cadenas apreso a Reloj quien apretaba inútilmente el botón de su mecanismo de la armonía pero nada ocurría - **¿acaso es posible?** \- entre los pedazos de escarcha apareció Grace quien caminaba con bastante dificultad.

\- **Me están jodiendo ¿cuantas veces hay que matarla?**

\- **Es imposible que tenga tal resistencia, a superado sus propios limites** \- Grace observo a Reloj por unos segundos pero al final no le dio importancia.

\- **Tu** \- dijo caminando hacia Mind mientras levantaba uno de los escombros de hielo y lo derretía hasta darle la forma de una estaba afilada - **tu eres el objetivo.**

**\- Maldición, realmente ya no me queda fuerza** \- Mind intentaba liberarse sin éxito de las cadenas, había llegado a su limite.

\- **"Si este tipo se muere la ultima pieza capaz de completar mi investigación se ira al carajo"** \- pensó Reloj también tratando de zafarse sin éxito - **¡No lo hagas!** \- la fantasma no le presto atención y levanto la estaca lista para asesinar a su objetivo y cumplir la orden - **por un demonio,** **escúchame** \- una extraña energía broto del cuerpo de Reloj y al levantar la vista sus ojos vacíos y sin vida estaban empezando a mutar de una forma extraña, la joven estaba lista para ejecutar a su presa pero en el ultimo momento los ojos de Reloj cambiaron - **¡te he dicho que pares!** \- toda la energía vital de Grace se escapaba de su cuerpo en forma de un aura roja que era absorbida por los ojos de Reloj, al cabo de unos segundos esta cayo completamente inmóvil soltando la estaca.

\- **¿Que es esto?** \- pregunto la joven fantasma ya sin poder mover ningún musculo y notar como poco a poco se iba haciendo traslucida - **¿extracción de sombras?**

**(...)**

En un momento critico Cybrian Spear había activado sus habilidades como fantasma las cuales habían sido selladas al igual que sus debilidades dentro del recipiente que usaba como cuerpo, sin embargo esto no paso de ser percibido ya que en el departamento de Pierce Cross el horaculo volvió a emitir una gran cantidad de estática aturdidora y al volver la señal todos los retratos habían desaparecido por completo quedando la pantalla en blanco. En la ciudad la fantasma y actual portadora del Libro de Cuentos Dance Sky estaba caminando junto con Bass Trhob pero se detuvo mientras hacía aparecer el libro y buscaba entre sus paginas.

\- **¿Pasa algo?** \- pregunto el joven de piel crema y cabello color turquesa, la mujer de piel gris y cabello blanco no le respondió, solo levanto la vista al cielo y cerro los ojos para comunicarse con su otro compañero.

\- **Gotick Black** \- dijo en su mente, mensaje que fue recibido por el hombre de piel gris oscuro que estaba camino a la granja.

\- **Dance Sky ¿Que ocurre?** \- pregunto levantando la vista al cielo.

\- **La misión termino, abandona ese lugar ahora mismo.**

**\- ¿Estas segura?**

\- **Vuelve con Grace ahora, pues esta a punto de desaparecer.**

**\- Eso es imposible.**

**\- Tu solo haslo, usa la Bitácora de Viajes para traerla de regreso a la ciudad lo mas pronto posible, yo me encargare de ayudarla.**

**(...)**

En el campo de batalla las cadenas que amarraban a Reloj y a Mind se desvanecieron y los dos caminaron hasta quedar en frente de Grace quien había quedado completamente fuera de combate.

\- **¿Que acabas de hacer**? - pregunto el joven de piel verde claro pero no obtuvo respuesta - **no importa, sea lo que sea funciono** \- el cuerpo de la joven se hacía cada ves mas traslucido pero de un momento a otro una potente ráfaga de viento los alejo de ella haciéndolos volar hacia atrás, cuando se levantaron vieron a Gotick Black sosteniendo su espada mientras ayudaba a Grace a levantarse y notaba que faltaba muy poco para que desaparezca por completo.

\- **Ustedes dos** \- dijo fríamente mientras les apuntaba con la espada - **será interesante encontrarlos de nuevo, pero ahora tengo otro encargo mas importante que cumplir** \- se hizo un pequeño corte en la palma de la mano y saco un libro delgado que tenía el símbolo de una espada y una pluma cruzadas en la portada dejando caer un poco de su sangre en una de sus paginas, un circulo mágico se dibujo a sus pies y en un instante los dos fantasmas habían desaparecido. Los dos se quedaron varias segundos en silencio viendo la marca que había quedado en el piso y al rato Mind miro fijamente a Reloj.

\- **¿Ahora en que lío te has metido?** \- pregunto con fastidio.

\- **Necesito tu ayuda** \- respondió Cybrian de forma cortante.

\- **Si vienes a preguntarme de nuevo como me escape del control de Nightmare ya te dije que no tengo idea... por cierto ¿como supiste que estaba aquí?**

**\- Lo deduje, y no importa lo que no sepas solo me importa lo que sabes** \- Mind lo observo con indiferencia - **eres el único ser que ha pasado por todos los procesos de la infección y aun conservas tu libertad, es eso lo que quiero saber, necesito que me digas todo lo que has experimentado desde que fuiste poseído por la oscuridad de Nightmare.**

\- **Eso es complicado** \- aparto la vista mostrándose entre molesto y deprimido al recordar sus primeros días como vampiro - **¿y por que debería contarte todo eso?**

**\- Aun me debes un favor ¿lo recuerdas?**

**\- ¿Estas tratando de extorsionarme?** \- entrecerró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

**\- Escucha** \- se acercó - **me conoces y sabes que no le pido nada a nadie a menos que sea extremadamente necesario, después de esto te dejare en paz por el resto de tu vida solo necesito que me des esa información** \- Mind se quedo callado por un rato y luego lanzo un profundo suspiro.

\- **De acuerdo** \- se dio media vuelta y los dos empezaron a caminar entre los pedazos de arboles quemados y escombros de hielo - **pero tómalo como pago por el favor que te debo.**

Al día siguiente a la tarde a punto de caer el sol el cielo estaba rojo como la sangre que había sido derramada la noche anterior, la noticia de las muertes no tardo en llegar a oídos de todos, el cuerpo de Phoenix fue enterrado en la granja esa misma tarde, su hermana a quien llamaban Blue estaba destrozada pero no era la única muerte que lloraban esa tarde cuando se enteraron que los cuerpos de Scootaloo y Night Song también fueron encontrados sin vida en la ciudad y ya estaba programada la fecha de su entierro y el velatorio.

Cayo la noche, eran las 10 pm en el mundo humano y Blue estaba sentada en la sala junto con Rarity y Fluttershy, las tres estaban en silencio total mientras que en el segundo piso Rainbow Dash quien estaba cosechando ira desde hace mucho no pensaba quedarse con las manos cruzadas.

\- **Al carajo con esto** \- dijo para si mismo mientras caminaba rumbo a la habitación de Twilight la cual estaba vacía - **al carajo con Luna** \- tiro la puerta y busco el cofre donde guardaba los elementos de la armonía con gran impaciencia - **al carajo con su gente** \- lanzaba las sillas, le dio vuelta a la cama hasta que finalmente dio con su ubicación, se quedo mirándolo fijamente mientras respiraba con agitación - **si se va a meter con alguien, pues que sea con alguien de su nivel** \- el cofre no tenía ningún candado solo una débil cerradura que destrozó de un golpe y apenas abrió la caja el elemento de la lealtad estaba brillando con fuerza al igual que la ira de su portadora, lo tomo y estuvo a punto de ponérselo pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- **Dashie... ¿que estas haciendo?** \- al girarse vio a Pinkie Pie parada en la puerta de la habitación quien se asusto al ver la expresión que tenía el rostro de la portadora de la lealtad.

\- **¿Que crees que estoy haciendo?** \- respondió apretando el collar - **voy a ir donde Luna y voy a mostrarle que si se mete con los nuestros ¡se mete con nosotras!**

\- **Pero... ni siquiera sabemos si es ella quien esta detrás de todo esto.**

**\- ¡¿Quien mas puede ser?!**

\- **Recapacita, ni siquiera sabes donde esta.**

**\- Se donde trabaja, esta en la planta nuclear de Frank Sutler, donde cargaban los elementos y el resto de sus proyectos, conozco el camino a la perfección y si no esta ahí alguien me lo dirá** \- apretó el puño - **o si no... lo haré hablar.**

\- **Dashie... me estas asustando.**

\- **Ya no tenemos opción** \- se puso en frente suyo - **o están conmigo en esto, o me voy de todas formas, esto es una guerra Pinkie Pie, tenemos que estar listas para ello** \- agarro el elemento de la risa del cofre y se lo dio - **¿estas conmigo?** \- la joven pelirosada miro el elemento por unos segundos y luego levanto la vista temerosa, no estaba segura de su decisión pero algo si que era seguro en ella, no iba a dejar sola a una de sus mejores amigas.

**(...)**

Twilight y Applejack caminaban fuera de la casa meditando sobre lo acontecido recientemente después de todo ellas eran las menos afectadas y lo menos que podían hacer era encontrar una forma de consolar a sus amigas, pero aun mas importante, pensar ¿que les esperaba a todos mas adelante?

\- **Es tan injusto** \- dijo Applejack lanzando una piedra al campo.

\- **Lo se** \- respondió Twilight sentada en el pasto - **no se que hacer ahora, nunca me había sentido tan inútil en casos como estos.**

**\- ¿Tu crees que ellos nos ayuden?**

\- **¿Te refieres a Swift y su equipo? ¿ayudarnos a que?**

**\- A encontrar a Luna** \- giro para verla a los ojos - **tu sabes que esto no se va a acabar hasta que la saquemos del camino... es hora Twilight.**

**\- Es cierto.**

_**¡CRASH!**_

\- **¿Que fue eso?** \- el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose se escucho a pocos metros de distancia, corrieron directo a la casa pero lo único que alcanzaron a ver fue una estela arcoiris y un objetivo volando muy rápido sobre sus cabezas - **¿pero que...?**

**\- ¡O no!** \- Twilight se apresuro a entrar a la casa y vio a las demás en la entrada mirando al cielo - **chicas ¿que acaba de pasar? ¿donde esta Rainbow?**

**\- Se fue** \- contestó Blue fríamente mirando la estela arcoiris que se desvanecía lentamente sobre el cielo oscuro - **y llevaba a Pinkie Pie sobre su espalda.**

**\- ¡¿QUE?!**

**\- Twilight** \- Fluttershy corrió hasta quedar en frente suyo asustada - **¿que hacemos?**

**\- Tenemos que buscarla** \- respondió Applejack - **¿alguien tiene idea de a donde puede haber ido?** \- todas negaron con la cabeza.

\- **A buscar a Luna por supuesto** \- dijo Blue con la mirada baja a lo que Twilight corrió rápidamente hacia ella.

\- **Blue... tu sabes donde es eso ¿cierto?**

**\- Si van a ir a detenerla no pienso decirles donde es** \- respondió con frialdad sorprendiendo a Twilight - **e visto de lo que Rainbow es capaz en esa forma, es hora de que Luna y toda su gente paguen... y paguen caro.**

**\- No lo entiendes, ella no puede sola tenemos que estar todas juntas para que los elementos usen su máximo potencial.**

**\- Entonces prometen que se harán cargo de ella de una vez por todas.**

\- **Blue, esto no es tan simple** \- dijo Applejack - **Luna debe de tener mas seguridad que ninguna persona en este mundo ahora que es gobernante, no tenemos idea de como hacerle frente ni de lo que nos espera, nos puede estar esperando o algo peor, Rainbow esta enojada y la conozco perfectamente** \- la joven de piel blanca levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos firmes de Applejack - **ella hace locuras cuando esta enojada... dinos a donde a ido** \- Blue dudo por unos segundos pero finalmente se animo a contestar.

\- **Puedo guiarlas, pero van a necesitar un buen transporte.**

Un par de horas después en casa de los extranjeros un joven de piel crema y cabello castaño estaba parado frente a la entrada como si estuviera esperando a alguien, Swift se mantenía con los ojos cerrados cruzado de brazos hasta que sintió un ligera briza pasar por su lado.

\- **No es necesario que te escondas de esa manera Ojos Claros, se perfectamente que estas ahí** \- luego de decir eso se giro hacia atrás y vio como poco a poco una figura humana se iba haciendo visible, se trataba de una joven de piel blanca y cabello azul oscuro que vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa crema de manga corta.

\- **Parece que tampoco tienes muchas ganas de hablar** \- dijo fríamente mientras guardaba su reloj de bolsillo - **que bueno, porque yo tampoco, así que cierra la boca y escucha, estas son las ordenes de las Espinas** \- estuvo a punto de hablar pero Swift estiro el brazo para que guardara silencio.

\- **Antes hay algo que nosotros tenemos que contarte, hay información nueva e importante.**

**\- ¿Que ocurrió ahora? Se están poniendo cada ves mas problemáticos** \- se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño - **¿acaso murió alguien de tu equipo? no me digas que fue ese intento de vaquero.**

\- **No murió nadie, al menos no de los nuestros** \- aparto la vista mostrándose un tanto deprimido - **se que te quieres ir lo mas rápido posible, así que has las cosas mas fáciles y escucha lo que tenemos que contarte.**

**\- Háganlo rápido y mas les vale que sea algo serio o si no...** \- sus palabras fueron silenciadas por el sonido de un auto frenando frente a su casa - **¿ahora que ocurre con las princesas?**

\- **Deja de llamarles así** \- del auto bajaron Twilight y Applejack, a los pocos segundos Sunset Shimmer salió de la casa, tenía ojeras en los ojos demostrando su falta de descanso.

\- **Chicas ¿que hacen aquí?** \- preguntó parándose entre Swift y Star quien entrecerró los ojos en señal de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

\- **Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie fueron a buscar a Luna** \- dijo Twilight provocando que tanto Swift como Sunset se sorprendieran - **sabemos donde esta, necesitamos que nos ayuden a llegar antes que ella.**

**\- Diablos** \- Swift giro su vista para mirar a Star pero esta le respondió antes de que siquiera pudiera verla a los ojos.

\- **Ni siquiera lo pienses Ojos Rápidos, ustedes tienen una nueva misión ahora y mucho mas importante, estoy aquí para encargarme de que cumplan con ello.**

**\- Tu no lo entiendes** \- respondió el joven haciéndole frente - **ahora no lo sabes pero la realidad es que también las necesitamos a ellas para completar la otra misión, nuestros objetivos se han mezclado, los desertores de los que nos hablas pueden estar cooperando con su enemigo y no lo hacen ahora pueden hacerlo mas adelante.**

**\- Eso no esta confirmado** \- la joven no cambiaba la expresión fría de su rostro a pesar de que su voz era firme - y creo que ya e respondido a tu pregunta, ahora dile a las princesas que se retiren.

\- **Ya te dije que no les llames así.**

**\- Un miembro del Sector de Recuperación te ha dado una orden.**

**\- Al carajo con eso** \- desenfundo su espada y puso el filo en el cuello de la joven quien no se movió en lo absoluto.

\- **¿Es esto una traición?**

**\- Yo creo que con ocho años en el Sector ya debes de saber como resuelven sus problemas los miembros** \- aparto la espada y la lanzo lejos - **yo también soy parte del Sector de Recuperación** \- se puso en posición de combate - **si te derroto tomare el mando en esta misión y tu solo te encargaras de reportar, ya debes de haber hecho esto en alguna oportunidad ¿no es así?** \- la observo de pies a cabeza - **aunque a decir verdad no lo parece.**

**\- ¿Me estas llamando débil?** \- acerco su rostro al suyo molesta - **te voy a mostrar de lo que te has perdido al abandonar a tu maestro y a tu entrenamiento.**

**(...)**

Sobre la azotea Swift y Star estaban parados frente a frente mientras que Blaze, Applejack, Twilight, Blue y Sunset observaban en un rincón y Hard estaba en el medio de los dos con un cigarro encendido y las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

\- **Muy bien** \- dijo el hombre de piel rojo claro apagando el cigarro - **también hacemos esto en el Sector de Defensa así que conozco claramente las reglas, este será un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no están permitidos hechizos ofensivos ni defensivos solo de utilidad, después de eso puede romperse todos los huesos que quieran.**

**\- ¿Esto es seguro?** \- le pregunto Applejack en un susurro a Blaze quien solo se encogió de hombros.

\- **Yo no formo parte de su Sector pero por la forma en que lo dice Hard parece que no es la gran cosa.**

**\- El problema es que él nunca habla como si algo fuera la gran cosa** \- dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

\- **¡Empiecen!** \- bajo el brazo y el primero en atacar fue Swift, trato de golpearla pero para su sorpresa la joven respondía agilmente a todos sus ataques.

\- **Muy bien** \- dijo el samurai retrocediendo después de varios intentos fallidos - **eres rápida, lo admito, ¿quien te enseño? ¿un jodido ninja?**

**\- No eres tan hábil sin tu espada ¿no es así? ¡samurai!** \- ahora fue ella quien empezó el ataque sus ataques eran mas rápidos que los de Swift pero este usaba su fuerza para bloquearlos lo mejor posible evitando que atacara en sus puntos débiles.

\- **¿Estas tratando de dañar mis nervios o algo así? Ya me e enfrentado a oponentes que usan la misma técnica se perfectamente como bloquear todos tus ataques** \- logró tomarla del brazo y la levanto en peso para estrellarla contra el piso pero Star se aferro a su brazo aplicándole una llave de piernas y los dos cayeron siendo Swift quien se llevo la peor parte y quedando atrapado por la llave de la joven.

\- **¿Donde esta tu fuerza ahora?** \- dijo mientras hacía presión a la llave tratando de quebrarle el brazo pero Swift hizo un movimiento imposible para liberarse y golpearla con su otro brazo en el rostro haciéndola volar rodando por el piso, él había torcido su propio brazo dislocandolo y mientras Star se reponía y se limpiaba la sangre de la boca observaba un tanto sorprendida como Swift se colocaba el brazo de nuevo en su sitio con un solo movimiento muy doloroso.

\- **Santo...** \- dijo Twilight cubriéndose la boca al igual que Sunset por la desagradable escena mientras que Applejack y Blue se mantenían observando igual de sorprendidas que Star y Blaze solo esperaba que ganara a cualquier costo ya que también estaba interesado en lo que pasara con las portadoras.

\- **Estas loco** \- grito Star levantándose con un poco de dificultad.

\- **Si vivieras lo que he vivido** \- contestó Swift volviendo a ponerse en posición de combate pero esta vez llevando por delante su brazo izquierdo - **entonces sabrías que estoy acostumbrado al dolor.**

\- **¡Cállate!** \- la joven saco su mecanismo de la armonía - **voy a ponerle fin a esto de una vez por todas** \- apretó el botón y fue envuelta en energía mientras que poco a poco se iba volviendo invisible.

\- **O no, me había olvidado de eso.**

**\- ¡Hard!** \- preguntó Blaze un tanto inquieto - **¿eso es legal?**

**\- Para empezar esta pelea en sí no es legal es solo algo que hacen entre los miembros -** contestó el hombre de piel rojo claro encendiendo otro cigarrillo - **y en cuanto al hechizo... si... esta permitido.**

**\- Joder** \- Swift empezó a mirar a todas partes pero fue golpeado brutalmente en el pecho, luego en la barbilla y así consecutivamente fue atacado sin piedad por una fuerza invisible, Star lo golpeó en las piernas logrando que se pusiera de rodillas luego la lanzo una patada en la espalda haciéndolo rodar con varias heridas y moretones - **no es justo** \- escupió un poco de sangre - **no puedo perder** \- se levanto con dificultad.

\- **Ya ríndete Ojos Rápidos** \- en frente suyo volvió a hacerse visible la joven observándolo con la misma frialdad de siempre - **tengo energía suficiente como para mantenerme invisible por un minuto mas, no quedara nada de ti para ese entonces.**

\- **Tu no lo entiendes** \- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y miró de reojo a Twilight - **e estado mucho tiempo en el mismo grupo que tú, ustedes pelean por si mismos, por su orgullo, a mi esas cosas no me interesan** \- cerro los ojos manteniendo su sonrisa - **¡VAMOS!**

**\- Tu lo pediste** \- volvió a volverse invisible mientras corría hacia él.

\- **"Concéntrate"** \- pensó Swift para si mismo con los ojos cerrados agudizando todos sus otros sentidos - **"tengo que medir la distancia y su velocidad"** \- dio un paso hacia atrás levantando ambos brazos - **"solo un poco mas"** \- sintió una fuerte briza de viento ir directo a su pecho - **¡AHORA!** \- bajo los codos dándole justo en la cabeza a la joven que corrió hacía él con la intención de embestirlo, hubo un silencio profundo que duro no mas de 30 segundos y a los pies de Swift el cuerpo de Star se hizo visible de nuevo completamente inconsciente, Hard se acercó para comprobar su estado y luego le dio una palmada en el hombro al samurai.

\- **Se acabo viejo, tu ganaste** \- volvió a mirar el cuerpo de Star - **menos mal que Light esta dormido abajo, habría armado un alboroto.**

**\- Lo se** \- volvió a escupir un poco de sangre - **diablos.**

Al día siguiente a la mañana ya estaban enterrando el cuerpo de Scootaloo en el cementerio de la ciudad, el cielo era gris y estaba lloviendo, al entierro habían acudido sus padres y varios amigos de la familia para darles las condolencias, escondidas entre la multitud a lo lejos dos figuras encapuchadas observaban la desgarradora escena cubriéndose de la lluvia debajo de un árbol.

\- **Lo lamento Dashie** \- dijo Pinkie Pie quien junto con Rainbow habían entrado al cementerio para ver el entierro de su amiga tratando de no ser reconocidas.

\- **No importa** \- contestó fríamente la joven de cabello arcoiris mientras cargaba una mochila - **no será en vano, solo vine porque no me lo perdonaría si hubiera faltado.**

**\- Dashie... es malo ocultar tus sentimientos** \- levanto la vista pero Rainbow no se giro a verla - **también era mi amiga.**

**\- Maldita sea** \- apretó los puños - **le prometí que nada le pasaría, nos están jodiendo y ahora yo los voy a joder a ellos** \- se dio la media vuelta violentamente pero Pinkie la sujeto del hombro a lo que esta se giro para verla a los ojos, Pinkie Pie estaba llorando pero dentro de todo mantenía una sonrisa y la veía con ternura.

\- **A ella no le habría gustado verte así** \- Rainbow empezó a calmarse y sin darse cuenta también cayeron lagrimas de sus ojos, cosa que solo la hizo sentir mas furiosa.

\- **Lo se, pero no puedo dejar las cosas así.**

**\- Nada bueno sale de la ira y lo sabes, Applejack te lo recordaba todo el tiempo.**

**\- No es momento de decir cosas como esas.**

**\- Nada bueno va a salir de esto Dashie** \- la tomo de las manos manteniendo su sonrisa a pesar de las lagrimas - **volvamos a casa, ya resolveremos esto con las demás** \- el rostro de Rainbow poco a poco se fue ablandando al mismo tiempo que mas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, volvió a ver la tumba de Scootaloo y recordó la vez que escapo de la planta nuclear y por poco no lo logra, volvió a ver a Pinkie y se dio cuenta de que no solo se estaba poniendo en peligro a si misma si no también a su amiga.

\- **De acuerdo** \- bajo la mirada - **vamos a casa.**

**(...)**

Unas horas mas tarde se hizo el entierro de Night Song en el mismo cementerio, ella no tenía familiares vivos por lo que solo fueron algunos amigos cercanos, sin embargo cuando todos se fueron un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón se quedo al pie de su tumba con la mirada perdida y depresiva.

\- **Fue peor de lo que pensé** \- dijo Pierce Cross para si mismo - **al final parece que no pude salvar a nadie, anoche todos los cuadros desaparecieron y ahora no hay mas que una pantalla en blanco, esto solo empeora.**

**\- Es una lastima** \- un hombre mayor que él de piel crema que vestía una chaqueta de cuero marrón se puso a su lado guardando su paraguas ya que para ese momento había dejado de llover - **te ves muy triste para ser un hombre tan joven.**

**\- No tan joven como ella, solo tenía 19 años.**

**\- ¿Y usted cuantos años tiene?**

**\- 27 si no me equivoco... a veces pierdo la cuenta.**

**\- Eres muy descuidado contigo mismo** \- Pierce esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y luego levanto la vista para verlo a los ojos.

\- **¿Y usted cuantos años tiene?**

**\- ¿Cuantos me pones?**

**\- No lo se** \- se encogió de hombros - **¿40?**

\- **Jajaja, ¿que puedo decir?** \- los dos caminaron hacia la salida - **soy de esas personas que viven mas de lo que necesitan.**

**\- Me es conocido ¿por casualidad no enseña en la escuela secundaria Canterlot?**

**\- Enseñaba, pero ahora me dedico a otra cosa.**

**\- ¿A que?** \- el hombre se detuvo y lanzo un corto suspiro, miro a ambos lados asegurándose que no haya nadie en una buena distancia como para escucharlos.

\- **¿Que pensarías si te dijera que hay una forma de reconstruir el Destino?** \- Pierce lo miro un tanto confundido por la pregunta - **me esperaba esa reacción tuya Pierce, eres tal como te describió Eighth Soul** \- en ese momento el ex oficial abrió los ojos como platos dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- **¿Como sabes mi nombre? ¿estas con Eighth Soul?**

**\- Así es -** respondió el Doctor Whooves moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente - **de hecho, tengo un mensaje para ti de él** \- lo miro a los ojos - **dijo que espera que ya te hayas deshecho del Libro de Cuentos, porque nosotros estamos a un paso de terminar con nuestro proyecto, solo nos falta una herramienta... el horaculo.**

\- **¿Necesitan el horaculo? ¿que clase de proyecto es ese?** \- el Doctor solo sonrió y siguió caminando.

\- **Ya lo verás Pierce... ya lo verás** \- los dos continuaron caminando en silencio rumbo a su departamento en busca de la ultima pieza faltante para terminar lo que empezaron desde hace mas de un mes, el arma que les daría una oportunidad en su lucha contra la fuerza que maldice y controla el Destino, la maquina del tiempo.

_**1 año, 11 meses, 18 días.**_

.

**Tema de cierre: Things I Don't Understand - Coldplay - Español**  
/watch?v=H9BNJ7jCU4Y

**NA: Otro emotivo e intenso arco argumental concluye, aun queda mucha acción y misterios por resolver en lo que va del acto, dejen sus criticas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	60. Misión de recuperación

**"Las decisiones que tomamos son parte del camino que hemos elegido, aquel que no esta seguro de sus decisiones no esta seguro de su futuro, sin embargo es el pasado quien se encarga de que se tomen tales decisiones, con todas sus consecuencias."**

**58\. Misión de recuperación.**

Eran las 11 de la mañana en el mundo humano, en casa de los extranjeros una joven de piel blanca y cabello azul oscuro despertaba lentamente mientras trataba de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, su vista aun era nublada pero podía distinguir que estaba en una habitación color madera, se sentó sobre la camilla y sintió un ligero dolor en la cabeza, cuando se toco noto que la habían vendado, aun le costaba recordar todo con claridad.

\- **Star ¿estas bien?** \- escucho una voz familiar y al girar de forma tan agitada sintió un terrible mareo que por poco provoca que se caiga de espaldas, al levantar la vista vio una silueta masculina con sombrero acercarse lentamente.

\- **¿Hermano?** \- respondió con voz débil pero en solo un instante abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó rápidamente de la cama corriendo hacia la silueta, debido a los mareos tropezó y los dos quedaron en el piso - **¿en serio eres tu?** \- dijo emocionada pero toda su ilusión se desvaneció cuando recupero la vista por completo y vio a un adolorido Light tirado en el piso.

\- **Me alegra que estés bien** \- contestó el joven extranjero con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su sombrero de vaquero - **¿por que peleaste con Swift? pudieron salir lastimados** \- Star aun seguía en shock por la confusión, pero de la misma forma como empezó volvió a tomar la misma expresión de indiferencia mientras se levantaba y se retiraba tratando de ocultar su vergüenza - **oye** \- Light intentó seguirla - **segura que puedes...**

**\- Escúchame fenómeno** \- Star se giro rápidamente y lo tomo del cuello con ira aunque su expresión no cambiaba en lo absoluto - **mas te vale que nadie se entere de lo que acaba de pasar o estarás en la lista de caídos en acción.**

**\- ¿Que nadie se entere de que?** \- preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa inocente, al escuchar eso la joven lanzó un corto suspiro y lo soltó.

\- **Menos mal que eres un caso perdido, no se como es que mi hermano tiene paciencia para enseñarle a gente como tu.**

**\- El dijo que Reloj y yo hemos sido sus estudiantes mas especiales.**

**\- Especiales no quiere decir los mejores, si no los mas raros.**

**\- ¿Que es ser normal?** \- Star se llevo una mano a la cara en señal de hartazgo pero al sentir las vendas sobre su frente volvió a entrar en pánico.

\- **Oye... ¿por que estoy vendada?... ¿y por que sigo aquí?**

**\- Peleaste con Swift por...** \- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla - **la verdad no tengo idea de porque pelearon solo se que lo hicieron y tu perdiste.**

**\- ¿Perdí?** \- lo tomo de los hombros - **no es posible... eso quiere decir que...**

**\- Exacto** \- una voz la interrumpió y al girarse violentamente vio a un joven de piel crema y cabello castaño parado en la puerta observándola con seriedad - **de ahora en adelante yo tomo las decisiones.**

\- **Ojos Rápidos** \- Star soltó a Light y se paró en frente de Swift - **si cambias el curso de la misión no podre inventar nada en el informe que te saque de esta, así que piensa bien lo que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante, no me voy a arriesgar por un idiota sentimental que casualmente se encariño con unas princesas necesitadas.**

**\- Ya te dije que no les llames así y no te preocupes en cuanto a la misión, tal como te lo dije antes han ocurrido varias cosas en tu ausencia, nuestro objetivo coincide con el de ellas y las necesitamos para capturar a los desertores que en este momento ya deben de tener algún trato o relación con sus enemigos en este mundo.**

**\- ¿En serio?** \- se cruzo de brazos - **¿y que es lo primero que planeas hacer entonces?**

**\- Tenemos que encontrar a las portadoras de la Lealtad y la Risa, se mueven a gran velocidad camino a una planta nuclear a varios kilómetros de esta ciudad.**

**\- ¿Y como piensan alcanzarlas? ¿En auto? no me hagas reír.**

**\- ¿Acaso ríes?** \- Star iba a responder pero en ese momento entro Sunset Shimmer.

\- **No vamos a ninguna parte** \- dijo de forma cortante parándose en medio de los dos.

\- **¿A que viene eso?** \- preguntó Swift.

\- **Rainbow a vuelto.**

**\- ¿Que?**

**\- Pinkie Pie hizo lo imposible, logro que recapacitara sobre la locura que estaba a punto de cometer, así que pueden dejar de discutir como niños** \- se retiro cerrando la puerta detrás suyo dejando a Swift y a Star con cara de fastidio por lo ultimo.

\- **Wow** \- dijo Light poniéndose el sombrero de vuelta mientras sonreía - **Pinkie Pie lo hizo muy bien ¿no lo creen? yo aun no he podido llevarme tan bien con Rainbow Dash.**

**(...)**

Unos minutos mas tarde ya estaban todos reunidos en la sala, Rainbow se mantenía distante y parecía estar a la ofensiva con Pinkie Pie y Blue a su lado, Twilight y Applejack estaban junto con Hard y Blaze al otro lado de la sala, los últimos en entrar fueron Swift, Light y Star, el joven samurai quiso hablar pero rápidamente Rainbow dio un paso al frente y le apunto con el brazo.

\- **Cierra la boca** \- dijo de forma agresiva sorprendiendo a todos sin embargo Swift se limito a dar un paso hacía atrás y dejar que dijera lo que tenía que decir - **es momento de que me escuchen, sobretodo tú** \- señalo a Twilight quien la veía con seriedad - **seguramente a muchos de ustedes les importa un demonio lo que acaba de pasar.**

\- **¿Como puedes decir eso de ellos?** \- agregó Applejack dando un paso al frente - **después de todo lo que han hecho por nosotras.**

\- **Ellos nos han ayudado por que es su objetivo, ¿acaso no lo ven? no somos mas que trofeos para ellos** \- al decir eso Blaze y Light dieron un paso atrás como si hubieran recibido un ataque directo, Swift se mantenía en su sitió inexpresivo pero por dentro también se había sentido terriblemente ofendido - **cuando una de nosotras esta en peligro ellos "hacen su trabajo" pero si se meten con uno de los nuestros lo dejan pasar, ¡yo no voy a dejar pasar la vida de ninguno de mis amigos! y ustedes tampoco tendrían que hacerlo** \- volvió a señalar a Twilight quien esta ves no se contuvo y dio un paso al frente.

\- **Tonta, ¿acaso crees que a ninguna de nosotras nos duele lo que paso con Night Song, Phoenix y Scootaloo?**

**\- Eso parece, si realmente lamentaras esto no dejarías pasar tanto tiempo y atacaríamos de una jodida vez, ¿o acaso vamos a esperar que mueran mas de nuestros amigos?**

**\- ¿Acaso es eso lo único que quieres? ¿vengarte?** \- una lágrima cayo del rostro de Twilight a pesar de que su expresión era seria.

\- **Llámalo como quieras Twilight, lo que quiero es hacer lo que sea necesario para que esos malditos entiendan con quienes se están metiendo.**

**\- La paz no se consigue con la violencia** \- dijo caminando hasta quedar en frente suyo - **y la venganza no te sirve de nada si terminas muerta.**

**\- Si vamos todas juntas tenemos una oportunidad.**

**\- No sabemos que nos esta esperando en ese lugar, ni siquiera tu lo sabes.**

**\- Ya he estado ahí.**

**\- Las cosas han cambiado, Luna esta trabajando en algo y no sabemos que es, si somos derrotadas ahí, entonces tomaran nuestros elementos** \- al escuchar eso Rainbow recordó la proyección que Discord les había mostrado en la cual el enemigo ya había tomado control de los elementos de la armonía - **¿es eso lo que quieres?... Luna tiene un ejercito, ¿nosotras tenemos uno?**

\- **¿Y que pretendes entonces? ¿juntar un ejercito? estamos solas en esto.**

\- **No están solas** \- Swift interrumpió la discusión llamando la atención de Rainbow Dash - **no podemos darles un ejercito, pero podemos juntar información** \- al decir eso Star entrecerró los ojos con fastidio - **tenemos que capturar a un hombre llamado Octava del Alma, un desertor de nuestra Orden que ha pasado bastante tiempo en este mundo, con todo lo que esta ocurriendo creo que tenemos suficientes datos como para suponer que él esta o por lo menos estuvo cooperando con la gente de Nightmare antes de su regreso** \- se levantó y camino hasta quedar en frente de la computadora, luego levanto la vista para ver a Rainbow directo a los ojos - **dennos unos días y les prometemos que encontraremos la forma de tomar la ofensiva contra Nightmare** \- no obtuvo respuesta - **después de todo, nuestros objetivos son los mismos ¿no es así?** \- miro a Star quien solo afirmo con la cabeza y luego aparto la mirada.

\- **¿Que mas podemos hacer? Pero que quede claro que ahora somos nosotras quienes van a tomar las armas en esto -** contestó Rainbow mostrandole el elemento de la Lealtad **\- ustedes serán solo un apoyo** \- abrió la puerta y salió seguida por Pinkie Pie y Applejack.

\- **No se preocupen, me asegurare que no se meta en ningún lío** \- dijo Applejack antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- **Entonces esta decidido** \- dijo Star parándose en medio de la habitación mirando a Swift quien aun se mantenía con la mirada baja y depresiva - **si ya terminaron con el drama, que empiece la misión de recuperación.**

Una hora mas tarde un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón caminaba junto a otro hombre un poco mayor que él que vestía una chaqueta de cuero marrón, Pierce Cross y el Doctor Whooves finalmente había llegado a la entrada de su departamento.

\- **Que sitio tan grande** \- dijo el Doctor viendo la gran cantidad de pisos del edificio antes de entrar - **¿y tu vives en el ultimo piso?**

**\- Es el departamento de Eighth Soul, él me lo dejo a cargo, junto con el horaculo** \- los dos entraron pasando primero por la recepción y luego al ascensor.

\- **¿Y no te da escalofríos estar solo ahí? Se que ese artefacto a veces se porta de forma extraña** \- al escuchar eso Pierce no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

\- **Ya veo, la verdad es que no estoy solo, vivo con un joven llamado Blueblood y es cierto, siempre se queja de que el horaculo esta haciendo ruidos raros y me llama todo el tiempo asustado.**

**\- No sabía que vivías con alguien, tendrías que habermelo dicho antes.**

**\- ¿Por que lo dices?** \- las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y cuando entraron al departamento fueron recibidos por el joven de piel blanca y cabello rubio.

\- **Hola Pierce y... ¿profesor?** \- pregunto Blueblood mostrándose bastante sorprendido al reconocer al hombre que iba con Pierce.

\- **¿Rev Drums?** \- miro a Pierce de reojo - **¿que haces con este pequeño demonio?**

**\- Maldita sea tengo 18 años.**

**\- Igual eres un enano arrogante.**

\- **Rayos** \- dijo Pierce rascándose la cabeza - **olvide que también había enseñado en la secundaria Canterlot, no se preocupe Doctor ha cambiado bastante y me ha sido de mucha ayuda.**

\- **¿De ayuda?** \- preguntó el Doctor incrédulo - **si es la viva imagen de su padre de joven, arrogante, aprovechado, traicionero, me e enterado de varias de tus cosas niño.**

\- **¡Escúchame bien!** \- contestó Blueblood - **para empezar ese bastardo nunca fue mi padre y no tienes idea de todo por lo que he pasado desde la desaparición de los estudiantes, no voy a ser como ese maldito, ya lo he decidido, voy a hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance por parecerme a él lo menos posible, así que deja de llamarme por el nombre que él me dio, ahora soy Blueblood, tal como me llamaba mi madre, ¿quedo claro?**

\- **Por lo menos ahora contestas como un hombre de verdad** \- dijo el Doctor esbozando una pequeña sonrisa - **¿quien lo hubiera pensado? si todo eso que dijiste es cierto te felicito, pero aun te faltan muchas cosas por aprender.**

\- **¿Como que?**

**\- Como no dejar que entren extraños a tu casa, ¿no es así? Eighth Soul.**

**\- ¿De que estas hablando?** \- pregunto Pierce pero se quedo completamente mudo mirando detrás del joven con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- **Oye, ¿que te ocurre?** \- Blueblood también se giro y los dos notaron como al fondo una de las puertas se abría dejando salir a un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro desalborotado que le llegaba a cubrir uno de sus ojos azules.

\- **Pierce Cross** \- dijo el músico con una voz pasiva al igual que la expresión de su rostro.

\- **Eighth Soul** \- contestó el ex oficial dando un paso al frente - **o debería decir, el segundo Mislead Appear, Octava del Alma.**

**(...)**

Al cabo de unos minutos los cuatro estaban en la habitación oscura donde estaba guardado el extraño televisor antiguo sobre la silla de madera, Blueblood trato de encenderlo varias veces pero por mas que lo manipulara solo lograba que mostrara una pantalla en blanco.

\- **¿Desde cuando esta así?** \- pregunto Eighth Soul.

\- **Hasta hace unos días se mostraba el rostro de varias personas** \- contestó Pierce con la mirada baja - **algunos de los cuadros tenían el símbolo de una espada y una pluma cruzadas al pie del retrato, Calmia Mind me dijo que todas personas que estuvieran con las portadoras iban a morir, mas tarde me cruce con una de las personas del cuadro, era amiga de las portadoras y tal como lo predijo unas criaturas fueron por ella y la asesinaron, al día siguiente todos los cuadros desaparecieron.**

**\- ¿Que criaturas?**

\- **Parecían humanos, pero eran inmortales... creo que Calmia Mind también a sido asesinada, porque uno de ellos tenía el Libro de Cuentos** \- miro al músico con temor - **¿hemos perdido?**

\- **Para nada, las cosas están saliendo tal como Calmia Mind lo había planeado.**

**\- ¿Su muerte también era parte del plan?**

\- **Ella era una persona muy especial, tal como su maestra Crysalis nunca hacía nada sin saber las consecuencias de sus acciones, a menos que se le vallan de las manos pero si te lo dijo con anticipación entonces era completamente consciente de su futuro, eso es lo que nos dice que todo va bien por el momento.**

**\- No lo entiendo.**

\- **Te explicare en el camino, ahora tenemos que llevar esto al taller del Doctor, entonces te mostrare en lo que hemos estado trabajando** \- lo miro a los ojos - **tenemos un arma capaz de dañar a "Eso**" - al escuchar lo ultimo Pierce se mostró sorprendido y estuvo a punto de preguntar algo pero el televisor comenzó a emitir estática y todos se quedaron mudos viéndolo fijamente con inseguridad - **no es posible** \- cuando paso la estática en su pantalla un solo cuadro había aparecido, el retrato de Cybrian Spear estaba ahí en el centro del monitor.

\- **¿Que significa eso? ¿acaso ese joven va a morir?** \- pregunto Pierce.

\- **Es el tipo que vino preguntando por Eighth Soul** \- dijo Blueblood señalándolo, entonces los dos miraron al músico que no apartaba su vista del horaculo aunque se mantenía pasivo.

\- **¿Lo conoces?**

**\- Si** \- contestó de forma cortante - **me temo que tenemos que replantear la estrategia.**

**\- Si va a morir tenemos que hacer algo para salvarlo.**

**\- No va a morir, va a renacer** \- se acerco al monitor - **llevemos el horaculo al taller de inmediato, hay que terminar la maquina del tiempo antes de que este cuadro desaparezca y la pantalla vuelva a estar en blanco.**

**\- ¿Maquina del tiempo?**

\- **Tenemos que darnos prisa, por lo que me has contado los Fantasmas se mueven rápido, puede que no tengamos mas que un día antes de que lo atrapen** \- tomo una manta negra de otro de los cuartos y cubrió el horaculo por completo asegurándose que no le caiga un rayo de luz a la hora de transportarlo.

Dos días pasaron en total, en la granja Sunset Shimmer estaba sentada en la sala cambiando los canales de la televisión al azar hasta que se topo nuevamente con un anuncio de Luna en una entrevista, se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta quedar en frente del televisor para escuchar mejor lo que decía.

\- **Disculpe** \- dijo uno de los reporteros - **sabemos que por el momento su proyecto es confidencial pero ¿a que se deben todas estas medidas tan extremas?**

**\- La importancia de este trabajo es tan alta como el riesgo si llega a caer en las manos equivocadas** \- contestó Luna seriamente.

\- **"Como si con usted estuviera en buenas manos"** \- pensó Sunset frunciendo el ceño - **"¿Que tramas?"**

**\- Pero** \- volvió a preguntar el reportero - **hay rumores acerca de que ni siquiera los mismos trabajadores pueden salir hasta que este completado, incluso las malas lenguas afirman que hubo varios accidentes durante la investigación y esto se ha cobrado la vida de muchos empleados, ¿es cierto esto?**

**\- Para nada, todos los que forman parte de este proyecto están orgullosos y entusiasmados por pertenecer al cambio que va a generar esta nueva tecnología y son completamente conscientes de las medidas que se han tomado al respecto.**

**\- ¿Y que nos puede decir sobre su relación con los gobernantes de los países vecinos? después del incidente que acabo con la vida de sus anteriores líderes incluyendo con la de Frank Sutler.**

**\- Creo que eso quedo mas que claro después de nuestra ultima reunión, todos entendemos que es inútil echarnos la culpa sobre lo ocurrido y que lo mejor es estar unidos para apoyar el cambio, el cambio es lo mas importante y estoy orgullosa de tener su apoyo en todo momento.**

**\- Maldita hipócrita** \- Sunset apago el televisor molesta - **¿a que cambio se refiere? nada de eso suena como lo que vimos en la proyección de Discord, ¿acaso hay un nuevo enemigo? a parte de ella -** se llevo una mano a la frente **\- ¿y que se trae con los otros 10 gobernantes? -** en ese momento sonó el timbre y camino molesta a abrir la puerta encontrándose con un joven de piel blanca y cabello gris - **Light... ¿que haces aquí?** \- estiro el cuello para ver detrás de él - **¿estas solo?**

**\- Vine a ver como están Rarity y Fluttershy, también quiero ver a la hermana del grandote.**

**\- ¿Te refieres a Blue? No creo que estén de humor para... alguien como tu.**

**\- Quiero demostrarle a Rainbow que puede confiar en nosotros... y a ti también** \- contestó con una sonrisa inocente - **¿puedo pasar?**

**\- ¿Traes tus armas?** \- abrió su saco demostrándole que no cargaba nada - **de acuerdo** \- lanzó un corto suspiro - **pero si haces cosas raras yo misma te sacare.**

**(...)**

En casa de los extranjeros un joven de piel amarillo pálido y cabello marrón estaba sentado frente al monitor de la computadora con varias ventanas abiertas enfocando distintos puntos de la ciudad, Blaze había ocupado el lugar de Grace como miembro del Sector de Inteligencia que era en realidad, había estado monitoreando la ciudad en busca de alguna señal de Eighth Soul y Cybrian Spear, estaba apunto de quedarse dormido hasta que sonó su teléfono y atendió después de lanzar un corto bostezo.

\- **¿Hola?**

**\- Suenas como si acabaras de despertar.**

**\- ¿Applejack? ¿de donde me llamas?**

**\- En un supermercado de compras con Pinkie Pie** \- contestó la joven desde su posición - **¿sigues sentado frente al monitor?**

**\- Si, de hecho, te estoy viendo en este mismo momento** \- en una de las ventanas podía ver la cámara de seguridad del supermercado en la que se veía a Applejack esperando en la larga fila mientras que Pinkie buscaba mas cosas - **no tengo idea de como programaron esta cosa ni me interesa, pero funciona muy bien.**

**\- ¿Y estas cómodo con eso?**

**\- ¿A que te refieres?**

**\- Nunca te hemos visto hacer ese tipo de trabajo.**

**\- Me metí al sector de inteligencia porque estaba harto de derramar sangre, no me siento menos ni nada por el estilo.**

**\- No suenas tan seguro de ti mismo, pero me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión por tu cuenta** \- Blaze se quedo en silencio por unos segundos - **oye ¿pasa algo?**

**\- Applejack, ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?**

**\- ¿Que?**

**\- ¿Tu crees que lo que dijo Rainbow es verdad?**

\- **¿De que cosas estas hablando ahora? Detesto cuando te pones como un llorón.**

**\- Eso quiere decir que sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando, quiero escucharlo, ¿crees que eso es verdad?**

**\- ¿Quien soy yo para responder esa pregunta? Es cosa de ustedes ¿Por que no lo conversas con tus compañeros?**

**\- Mejor olvídalo, ya ni yo estoy seguro de lo que digo.**

**\- Se nota** \- contestó Applejack rodando los ojos.

\- **Que amable.**

**\- ¿Acaso hay algo mas que tienes miedo de consultarles?**

**\- Nada importante solo...** \- iba a continuar hablando pero se quedo frío al ver una de las proyecciones en su monitor - **no puedo creerlo.**

**\- ¿Que ocurre?**

**\- Applejack, tu y Pinkie váyanse de ese supermercado lo mas rápido posible y aléjense de todos los locales en un radio de 500 metros.**

**\- ¿No me vas a dar las razones primero?** \- preguntó la joven mirando a todas partes en busca de algún peligro.

\- **No muy lejos de ustedes hay dos personas peligrosas, solo aléjense, yo me encargare de llamar a los demás.**

Unos minutos mas tarde por ese mismo sector de la ciudad un joven de piel gris y cabello negro estaba sentado frente a la mesa de un restaurante con una libreta y un bolígrafo en las manos, al frente suyo estaba también sentado un joven un poco mas alto que él de piel verde claro y cabello marrón, mantenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y las palmas de las manos sobre la cabeza como si estuviera tratando de concentrarse.

\- **Me habías dicho que todo empezó cuando tocaste tu reflejo en un espejo ¿que recuerdas después de eso?** \- preguntó Cybrian Spear quien junto a Mind estaba tratando de encontrar una cura para la infección de Nightmare tomando como punto de referencia al único que había logrado escapar de su control.

\- **En realidad empezó antes que eso** \- contestó Mind bajando los brazos - **pero no puedo recordarlo con exactitud, tu sabes como era mi vida antes de Nightmare, esa cosa en el espejo me ofrecía la solución a todos mis problemas, pero cuando toque la superficie del reflejo lo único que sentía era... maldad pura.**

**\- ¿A que te refieres con maldad pura?**

**\- Ira, odio, rencor, como quieras llamarlo, fue como si todo mi cerebro de apagara y fuera sometido a una especie de estado primitivo, pocas veces tenía momentos de lucidez en los que trataba de volver a tomar el control pero el monstruo era mucho mas fuerte, tenía mucho que desahogar... sin embargo, cuando estuve a punto de lastimar a Fluttershy fue como si algo muy en el fondo se moviera... sentí... lastima... fue la primera emoción humana que sentí después de la primera etapa de infección.**

**\- Pero igual te la cojiste ¿no es así?** \- Mind apoyo fuertemente las manos sobre la mesa.

\- **¿Quieres otro ojo morado?**

**\- Solo quería ver tu reacción, tengo una hipótesis sobre como pudiste escapar del control de Nightmare pero me gustaría escuchar ¿que paso después?**

**\- Si vamos a seguir con esto deja a un lado tus juegos mentales** \- se cruzo de brazos - **recuerdo el momento en que me lanzaste un cuchillo con tan poca fuerza que ni siquiera pudiste perforar algún órgano vital.**

\- **Ya dije que la fuerza no es lo mío ¿que tiene que ver eso con mi pregunta?**

**\- Resulta que cuando desperté aun estaba siendo controlado por esa maldad inhumana pero era distinto, ya poseía intelecto, tenía total control de mis facultades intelectuales y por instinto lo primero que hice fue recurrir a Nightmare.**

**\- Es lo que han hecho todos los vampiros hasta ahora.**

**\- Ya te dije que no somos vampiros, esa solo es una forma vulgar de llamarnos, ni siquiera yo tengo idea de que diablos somos.**

\- **Las leyendas salen de algún sitio ¿no lo crees? de todas formas aun no se ¿como es que te revelaste ante Luna? incluso antes de tomar todo el control como lo haces ahora ya tenías actitudes distintas a las del resto de los infectados.**

**\- Es aquí donde vuelvo a decirte por décima ves que yo tampoco se nada** de eso, simplemente me di cuenta de lo que esa perra había hecho con mi vida y decidí tomar el control de nuevo.

\- **Ese es el problema, los demás no pueden decidir, es mas, ni siquiera pueden pensar en otra cosa que no sea como servir a Luna.**

\- **¿Quien te dijo eso?** \- al escuchar esa pregunta Cybrian dejo de anotar y lo miro a los ojos confundido.

\- **¿Que quieres decir con eso?**

**\- ¿De donde sacaste que el resto de los perros de Luna no tenían voluntad propia? he convivido con ellos y todos están felices con lo que se han convertido, les gusta la sangre y el poder, no son simples robots sin alma, son mentes corrompidas por la maldad y el placer.**

\- **Ya veo** \- se llevo una mano a la barbilla - **eso tiene mucho sentido, pero aun no me da una idea concreta sobre como es que aun conservas la mayor parte de tus poderes.**

\- **Creo que nunca lo sabremos** \- se recostó sobre el espaldar - **y la verdad no importa... ¿para que quieres saberlo tu?**

**\- Ya lo dijiste** \- se levanto de su silla - **no importa, ahora tengo que volver con Eighth Soul** \- al escuchar ese nombre Mind se sobresalto y lo detuvo.

\- **¡Espera!... ¿dijiste Eighth Soul?**

**\- ¿Lo conoces?**

**\- Digamos que si, solo hazme un favor, no le digas que estoy vivo... verás** \- saco un papel de su bolsillo - **tuve un encuentro con él luego de que ataque a Luna, prácticamente estaba muerto pero alguien me salvo en ultimo momento y me dejo esta nota** \- Reloj tomo la nota y la leyó en silencio - **ahí dice que no debo de acercarme a Eighth Soul ni a las portadoras por un año, no se a que se refiere con que mi existencia peligra pero prefiero no jugar con ello** \- hubo un rato de silencio - **oye... ¿tu tienes idea de que puede significar?**

**\- No lo creo** \- le devolvió la nota - **pero admito que es mejor que te mantengas alejado de él.**

\- **Si no tienes nada mas que preguntar** \- se levantó - **creo que ya estamos a mano** \- se fue alejando con las manos en los bolsillos - **no andes solo por ahí, con lo débil que eres pueden capturarte fácilmente** \- Reloj lo observo partir con la misma mirada indiferente que caracterizaba a todos los fantasmas y luego se volvió a sentar de forma pensativa.

\- **Interesante** \- dijo para si mismo - **así que la maquina del tiempo autentica se terminara de construir en un año, seguramente Eighth Soul la usará para salvar a Mind y por eso le dejó una nota diciendo que oculte su existencia** \- lanzo un corto suspiro - **es obvio que si Mind se presenta ante Eighth Soul antes de que la maquina este construida puede causar algún tipo de paradoja... lo que no entiendo es porque le pidió que se aleje también de las portadoras, que extraño.**

**\- Corazón Mecánico** \- una voz familiar saco a Reloj de sus pensamientos y cuando giro hacia atrás se dio cuenta con decepción de que las decisiones que había tomado hasta ese momento tenían sus propias consecuencias como todo lo demás.

\- **Maldita sea** \- se levantó rápidamente se su asiento y se alejo de las dos siluetas que se acercaban a él lentamente.

\- **Tienes derecho a guardar silencio** \- un joven de piel crema y cabello castaño tomo la palabra mientras que su compañero, un hombre de piel rojo claro y cabello negro abría su chaqueta mostrandole que tenía un revolver escondido.

\- **¿Como me encontraron?**

**\- No hagas las cosas mas difíciles** \- continuó Swift con la mirada baja deteniéndose a pocos metros de distancia - **sabes lo que has hecho y le debes una explicación a la Orden, no nos obligues a pelear contigo... sabes que prefiero no hacerlo.**

**(...)**

En casa de los extranjeros Blaze estaba monitoreando el encuentro, Swift y Hard estaban en frente de Cybrian Spear quien tenía muy pocas probabilidades de escapar frente a dos miembros del Sector de Defensa que ahora estaban en una misión de Recuperación.

\- **Hard ¿me escuchas?** \- dijo a través del micrófono de su auricular.

\- **Lo encontramos** \- respondió Hard usando un comunicador - **recuerda informarnos ante cualquier anomalía.**

**\- De acuerdo** \- corto la comunicación y cuando levanto la vista noto que una de las cámaras cercanas empezaba a distorsionarse - **¿que ocurre?** \- reviso la proyección y a cada segundo era invadida por una gran cantidad de estática sin embargo en medio de todo le pareció distinguir dos siluetas Fantasmales desplazarse en dirección a la zona del combate - **¿que significa esto? ¿acaso el programa esta fallando?** \- apenas las siluetas se alejaron del área la imagen volvió a la normalidad dejando a Blaze muy confundido.

**(...)**

La gente que estaba en las mesas cercanas a la de Reloj empezaba a enfocar su atención en los tres extranjeros y esto no paso de ser percibido por Swift quien empezaba a preocuparse por llamar mucho la atención.

\- **Corazón Mecánico, no nos obligues a armar un alboroto** \- repitió sin gritar para no alertar mas a los espectadores.

\- **Como si eso te importara Ojos Rápidos** \- respondió el joven de piel gris sacando su mecanismo de la armonía - **siempre crees que estas haciendo lo correcto, créeme cuando te digo que ni tu ni toda la orden pueden salvar este mundo.**

\- **Trate de razonar contigo tal como lo haría Light, pero veo que quieres hacerlo por la forma difícil** \- saco su mecanismo de la armonía y apretó el botón invocando una katana sorprendiendo a todas las personas dentro del restaurante.

\- **¡Todos fuera!** \- gritó Hard pegando un disparo al techo a lo que todos salieron espantados del local dejando solos a los tres extranjeros.

\- **Sabes que no puedes contra nosotros dos, recapacita.**

**\- No soy estúpido como para enfrentarme a dos miembros del sector defensivo, atrapenme** \- puso un dedo sobre el botón de su mecanismo - **si pueden** \- Swift salto con su espada con la intención de golpearlo con el mango y noquearlo pero para sorpresa suya Reloj se movió a una velocidad imposible para él y lo esquivo.

\- **¿Que?** \- esta ves intentó darle varios golpes pero el joven volvió a apretar el botón de su mecanismo de la armonía y esquivo todos sus ataques moviéndose a tal velocidad que dejaba una estela gris por donde pasara - **¿acaso estas usando un hechizo de supervelocidad?**

**\- Es un hechizo de alteración temporal, te presento al "poder-tiempo", algo que aprendí recientemente en mi ultima estadía.**

**\- Creí que ese era un hechizo para detener el tiempo que solo nuestro maestro el Observador 77 podía ejecutar.**

**\- No puedo detener el tiempo pero por lo menos puedo ralentizarlo lo suficiente como para ser mas rápido que ustedes dos** \- volvió a encenderlo a medida que todo se volvía mas lento para él.

\- **Va a escapar, ¡bloquea la salida!** \- Hard cerro la entrada a lo que Reloj no tuvo opción que lanzarse por una ventana rompiéndola, acción de la cual tardó bastante en recuperarse debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de movimientos.

\- **Como jode ser débil** \- dijo para si mismo a punto de activar el poder-tiempo de nuevo pero su mecanismo de la armonía le fue arrebatado de una patada y en menos de un segundo ya estaba tirado en el piso completamente inmovilizado - **mierda.**

\- **Se acabo** \- dijo Hard sosteniéndolo mientras se ponía de pie junto a él sin soltarlo - **tienes muchas cosas que responder.**

**\- Ustedes no tienen idea de a que se enfrentan.**

**\- Supongo que nos lo vas a dec... ¡UGH!** \- Hard salio rodando por el piso al ser empujado por una sombra a gran velocidad, Swift se puso en guardia viendo a todas partes tratando de ubicar al agresor.

\- **¿Quien esta ahí?**

**\- ¡Blaze!** \- dijo Hard poniéndose de pie y tomando el comunicador - **¿por que no me avisaste?... ¿Blaze?** \- no obtuvo respuesta, solo estática - **Swift, mi comunicador no sirve.**

\- **¿Que?** \- el joven samurai saco su mecanismo de la armonía y noto que las manecillas estaban girando sin control - **maldita sea ¡hay un vampiro de Nightmare por aquí!**

\- **Como me jode cuando me llaman así** \- detrás de ellos apareció Mind sosteniendo el mecanismo de la armonía de Cybrian Spear - **te dije que te atraparían** \- dijo lanzandole el mecanismo al joven de piel gris que se ponía de pie con dificultad.

\- **¿Me vas a ayudar o que?** \- pregunto recibiendo el reloj de bolsillo.

\- **¿Acaso eso de parar el tiempo no te hace capaz de pelear?**

**\- No me queda mucha energía y mientras estés aquí no puedo usarlo.**

**\- Me había olvidado de ese detalle, entonces déjamelo a mi** \- trono sus nudillos - **me hace falta un poco de ejercicio.**

\- **Espera un momento** \- dijo Hard dando un paso al frente - **conozco a este tipo.**

\- **Eres el que tenía cautiva a Fluttershy y ataco a Grace** \- continuó Swift - **así que eras parte del ejercito de Nightmare.**

\- **Mierda, no se supone que me reconocieran** \- miro a Reloj de reojo - **voy a tener que matarlos.**

**\- ¿Y a mi que me miras?** \- contestó Cybrian dándose la media vuelta - **has lo que sea necesario, no me interesa** \- después de decir eso empezó a correr en dirección contraria.

\- **¿A que te referías con eso de matarnos?** \- Hard camino hasta quedar en frente de Mind mirándolo de forma amenazante - **eres el bastardo que lastimo a Fluttershy, es hora de que termines igual que el resto de tus compañeros.**

\- **No te atrevas a verme de esa forma** \- los ojos de Mind cambiaron a unos afilados como las serpientes mientras emitían un brillo amarillo intenso - **¿me oíste?** \- Hard lo golpeo con fuerza en el rostro pero Mind ni se inmuto.

\- **Es duro.**

\- **¿En serio?** \- Swift corrió sosteniendo su katana - **ningún vampiro de Nightmare es capaz de resistir el corte de una espada** \- intento cortarlo pero Mind detuvo la espada con su mano, la apretaba con fuerza llegando a lastimarlo levemente - **pero que...**

\- **Malditos** \- apretaba los dientes con ira - **¡YO NO SOY UN PERRO DE NIGHTMARE!** \- los tomo a los dos del cuello y los levanto en peso para dar varias vueltas y lanzarlos en distintas direcciones hasta rodar por el piso.

\- **Mierda** \- dijo Swift levantando su espada del piso y escupiendo un poco de sangre - **este es fuerte.**

\- **Yo le enseñare** \- Hard se levanto molesto y se quito la chaqueta lanzandola a un lado para quedar nuevamente frente a frente del joven.

\- **¿Aun quieres intentar?... UGH!** \- esta vez lo golpeo en el estomago con tanta fuerza que logro hacerlo escupir una gran cantidad de sangre.

\- **¿TU QUE CREES?** \- continuo golpeándolo logrando dañarlo pero Mind se repuso y le devolvía cada uno de sus golpes, los dos continuaron hasta que empezaron a mostrar los primeros síntomas de cansancio, luego de darse un golpe en la cara al mismo tiempo tomaron distancia respirando agitadamente mientras que las heridas de Mind se regeneraban instantáneamente.

\- **No tienes oportunidad, puedo continuar con esto por mucho tiempo, tu solo eres un humano.**

**\- Soy mas que eso ¡ya verás!**

**(...)**

Cybrian Spear ya había tomado bastante distancia por lo que se detuvo mientras respiraba agitadamente por el cansancio, su condición física no le era de mucha ayuda en situaciones críticas, miró hacia atrás asegurándose que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo.

\- **Parece que los perdí** \- continuó caminando - **que se maten entre ellos si quieren y me dejen hacer mi trabajo en paz, al final toda esta investigación no resulto tan productiva como esperaba, no me quedan muchas opciones.**

**\- Alto ahí** \- sintió el cañón de un arma ponerse sobre su frente pero no había nadie en frente suyo.

\- **¿Que... que significa esto?** \- para su sorpresa una silueta traslucida femenina apareció en frente suyo, poco a poco se fue haciendo visible mientras retrocedía sin bajar el arma hasta que finalmente mostró la cara.

\- **¿Creíste que ibas a escapar del Sector de Recuperación?** \- dijo una joven de piel blanca y cabello azul oscuro quien lo había sorprendido usando su famosa técnica de invisibilidad.

\- **Esa descripción** \- Reloj entrecerró los ojos tratando de identificar a la joven - **tiene que ser una jodida broma.**

**\- Tira tu mecanismo de la armonía y pon las manos detrás de la cabeza** \- ordenó Star con frialdad pero Reloj ni se inmuto, solo se quedo observándola con su característica mirada muerta de forma analítica como si tratara de reconocerla.

_**1 año, 11 meses, 15 días.**_

.

**Tema de cierre: Things I Don't Understand - Coldplay - Español**  
/watch?v=H9BNJ7jCU4Y

**NA: Van capítulos llenos de combates intensos y esto no termina aún, todavía queda mucha mas acción y revelaciones por relatar hasta terminar con este arco argumental y empezar con la parte final de este acto, dejen sus criticas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	61. Reencuentro inesperado

**"Las relaciones s3**

**e forman independientemente de las preferencias o diferencias, o del tiempo que haya transcurrido a veces hasta a pesar de nunca haberse conocido, uno puede elegir con quien permanecer cerca o lejos pero no a quienes puede llamar sinceramente amigos o familia."**

**59\. Reencuentro inesperado.**

Hora critica, en la ciudad la misión de recuperación seguía su curso, Blaze continuaba monitoreando todo en la computadora, él mismo había elegido estar ahí sin embargo al ver las complicaciones que tenían sus compañeros apretaba los puños con impotencia deseando poder hacer algo hasta que una vez mas la proyección fue opacada por estática.

\- **¿Que diablos pasa con esta maquina?** \- dijo para si mismo mientras golpeaba el cpu molesto, lanzó un largo suspiro y trato de arreglar el problema actualizando el programa pero nada servía - **justo en este momento... ¿eh?** \- puso atención a la interferencia y nuevamente pudo ver la imagen de dos siluetas acercándose a la zona del combate pero esta vez no había duda alguna, era bastante claro a pesar de la distorsión, se trataba de un hombre y una mujer armados con katanas que caminaban tranquilamente en direcciones distintas, el hombre fue hacia donde Swift y Hard peleaban contra Mind y la mujer hacia la posición de Star quien había alcanzado a Cybrian Spear - **no puede ser** \- su mirada se lleno de terror y rápidamente tomo el micrófono del auricular y trato de comunicarse con Hard - **¡Hard! Ojos Claros tenía razón... hay Fantasmas en este mundo y van por ustedes... ¿Hard?** \- no obtuvo respuesta ya que la comunicación estaba siendo bloqueada por la presencia de Mind - **¡maldita sea!** \- se levantó sin cuidado tirando la silla mientras tomaba su mecanismo de la armonía de la mesa y salía de la casa corriendo en dirección al combate.

**(...)**

Mientras tanto en una de las calles de la ciudad la cual estaba completamente desierta por el alboroto un inesperado encuentro se llevaba a cabo, Star había sorprendido a Reloj usando su técnica de invisibilidad pero el joven en vez de parecer preocupado por encontrar una forma de escape no dejaba de mirar a la extranjera del sector de recuperación con la misma mirada muerta que no se diferenciaba en mucho de la de ella.

\- **¿No escuchaste?** \- dijo Star en tono autoritario mientras quitaba el seguro del arma - **tira tu mecanismo de la armonía y pon las manos detrás de...** \- en vez de obedecerla y para sorpresa suya Reloj había caminado tranquilamente hasta quedar en frente suyo y luego tomo su rostro con ambas manos acercándolo al suyo para observarla como si estuviera estudiando un artefacto.

\- **No es posible** \- dijo fríamente reconociendo a la joven - **realmente eres tu, ¿que carajos pasó contigo? tienes la mirada casi tan muerta como la mía ¿acaso también te trajeron usando la Resurrección Maldita?**

\- **¿Que diablos crees que haces?** \- apartó su mano con fuerza mientras apretaba los dientes molesta y volvía a poner el cañón del arma sobre su frente.

\- **¿Eso es ira?** \- contestó lanzando un suspiro - **que alivio, por lo menos se que no eres un Fantasma.**

**\- ¿Acaso me estas desafiando?** \- retomo su postura indiferente.

\- **¿Acaso no me reconoces?** \- no obtuvo respuesta - **has un esfuerzo, un punto gris en medio de un mundo colorido** \- levanto los brazos - **soy yo, ahora dime ¿como diablos es que estas viva?**

\- **Nunca te he visto en mi vida, ahora...**

**\- ¿Como que nunca?** \- la interrumpió - **¿acaso te borraron la memoria? por mi culpa fuiste asesinada y por TU CULPA** \- la apunto con el dedo - **es que tuve que hacer toda esta mierda como una ayuda a tu hermano para devolverle toda la ayuda que me habías ofrecido cuando eramos ponis, la cual JAMAS TE PEDÍ.**

**\- Tengo ordenes de capturarte pero vuelve a mencionar a mi hermano y te volare los sesos.**

**\- No me hagas reír Star** \- se cruzo de brazos - **tu no eres capas de matar una mosca, eres mas inofensiva que Fluttershy... UHG!** \- sin previo aviso y antes de que pudiera completar la frase recibió un golpe en el estomago tan fuerte que lo obligo a arrodillarse por el dolor, levanto la vista y vio el rostro frío e inexpresivo de la joven de piel blanca y cabello azul oscuro.

\- **Vuelve a llamarme inofensiva... te reto.**

**\- De acuerdo... eres un poco fuerte** \- se levantó con dificultad - **pero tengo que salir de aquí y no tengo tiempo para reencuentros** \- rápidamente apretó el botón de su mecanismo de la armonía - **activar poder-tiempo, aceleración doble** \- en menos de un segundo todo se puso gris y el mundo empezó a ir mas lento - **adiós y espero no verte de nuevo** \- corrió pasando justo al lado de Star pero fue sorprendido por una patada en la espalda que lo hizo rodar por el piso desactivando su hechizo - **¿ahora que me golpeó?** \- cuando se levantó noto que la misma joven era quien lo había derribado con una ataque a tal velocidad que había superado por mucho su habilidad de ralentizar el tiempo - **no es posible que seas tan rápida.**

\- **Nunca desafíes a un miembro del Sector de Recuperación.**

\- **¿Sector de Recuperación? ¿eres de la orden?** \- Star corrió hacia él con la intención de atacarlo pero Reloj nuevamente activo su hechizo - **poder-tiempo, ¡aceleración triple!** \- esta vez todo se volvió mucho mas lento y pudo esquivar el primer golpe justo a tiempo pero la joven no dejo de atacar y a pesar de su habilidad para moverse tres veces mas rápido le costaba esquivar todos sus ataques por mas atención que pusiera - **"¿como puede estar pasando esto?"** \- pensó para si mismo mientras esquivaba un ataque - **"es incluso mucho mas veloz que Ojos Rápidos... ¿realmente es ella? no tiene sentido"** \- finalmente logro golpearlo en el pecho con las palmas de sus manos haciéndolo volar hasta caer de espaldas fuera de combate, intentó activar de nuevo el hechizo pero Star piso la mano que sostenía el mecanismo a lo que Reloj hizo un gesto de dolor.

\- **Si que eres débil, incluso moviéndote tres veces mas rápido no has podido alcanzar ni la mitad de mi velocidad, es increíble que alguien como tu sea considerado una amenaza y me haga perder el tiempo** \- en ese momento empezó a sonar y celular a lo que contestó sin quitar el pie de la mano de Reloj - **¿Resplandor Crepuscular?**

\- **Ojos Claros ¿donde estas?** \- preguntó Blaze corriendo por la ciudad.

\- **En el mismo lugar de siempre, ya tengo a Corazón Mecánico, la misión se termino, ¿que haces fuera de tu posición?**

**\- Escúchame, tenías razón, hay Fantasmas en este planeta y van por ustedes.**

\- **¿Que?... un momento, ¿dijiste Fantasmas?** \- se distrajo por un segundo al escuchar eso aflojando un poco el pie con el que estaba pisando la mano de Reloj quien aprovecho esta oportunidad para activar el hechizo.

\- **¡Aceleración cuádruple!** \- cuando Star se dio cuenta de su error ya era muy tarde, sin perder un segundo Reloj se movió a una velocidad cuatro veces mas rápida y con toda su fuerza la envistió justo antes de que la energía de su mecanismo de la armonía se agotara y el hechizo se desactivara, luego se arrastró hasta quedar en frente de su rostro para verla fijamente a los ojos, en ese momento Star sintió un escalofrío mientras que la temperatura del ambiente bajaba drásticamente ante la extraña energía que brotaba de la mirada muerta de Cybrian Spear.

\- **Revélame tus secretos** \- dijo con voz de ultratumba mientras que poco a poco se infiltraba en la mente y los recuerdos de la joven usando la habilidad innata que tenían todos los Fantasmas de hurgar en las memorias de sus presas, a los pocos segundos Star despertó del trance y se lo quito de encima de una patada mientras respiraba agitadamente, luego se levantó y camino hasta quedar en frente del cuerpo abatido de Cybrian Spear, lo sostuvo con un brazo del cuello de su chaqueta y lo levantó mientras que con la otra mano le apuntaba con el arma.

\- **Ahora entiendo** \- aun respiraba con dificultad - **esa mirada muerta... eres un maldito producto de la Resurrección Maldita... un Fantasma.**

**\- Bueno... en realidad soy medio Fantasma, este cuerpo es de carne y hueso al igual que el de todos ustedes por eso no me afecta la luz ultravioleta** \- lo golpeo con el mango del arma y luego lo sostuvo con ambas manos obligandolo a verla a los ojos.

\- **Y también puedes sentir dolor físico ¿no es así maldito?... ahora ¡RESPONDE!... ¿Por que te metiste en mi mente?**

**\- Quería asegurarme de una cosa, efectivamente tu eres la misma Star de la Equestria 77, tus recuerdos coinciden con lo que tu hermano me contó de ti y él también es el mismo del recuerdo, pero no entiendo porque no tienes ningún recuerdo mío ni de tu muerte, es como si no fueras tu... pero lo eres... pero con un final distinto, no hay duda de eso.**

**\- Eso es imposible.**

**\- Bueno, la Star que conocí era tierna, amable y madura... sin embargo una roca tiene mas delicadeza que tu y no e visto una mirada tan muerta como la tuya desde la ultima ves que me vi en el espejo pero nada de esto fue lo que encontré cuando invadí tu mente, ¿que es lo que quieres aparentar tomando una actitud que no te pertenece? ocultando como eres en realidad ¿acaso te avergüenzas de algo?**

**\- No sabes nada de mi, ademas eso que estas diciendo no tiene sentido, ya te abras dado cuenta que no soy fácil de derrotar y dices que alguien me asesino fácilmente, ¿quien?**

**\- ¿No se supone que deberías estar muerta?** \- una voz femenina fría se escucho a sus espaldas, giro rápidamente sin soltar a Reloj y vio a una mujer de piel gris y cabello corto blanco parada a pocos metros de distancia mientras sostenía una katana.

\- **Maldición** \- dijo Reloj reconociendo el rostro de la Fantasma - **me ha encontrado, realmente me ha encontrado.**

**\- Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver** \- contestó Dance Sky bajando el arma mientras caminaba de forma amenazante - **y que me ayudarías a activar el mecanismo sangriento.**

\- **¿Quien es ella?** \- preguntó Star agresivamente - **¿es tu aliada?**

\- **Ella es quien te mató** \- respondió Cybrian Spear tratando de soltarse de su agarre - **y te recomiendo que me sueltes porque si me atrapan todo estará perdido.**

**\- Eso lo veremos** \- dejo caer a Reloj mientras daba un paso hacia adelante quedando frente a frente de Dance Sky.

\- **¿Por que estas viva?** \- pregunto la Fantasma pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta - **no importa, esto será mas rápido de lo que pensé** \- levantó la espada poniéndose en posición de combate, Star activo su mecanismo de la armonía invocando dos cuchillas cortas y afiladas, levantó una de ellas apuntando a su oponente.

En otro sector de la ciudad Mind continuaba peleando con Swift y Hard quienes a pesar de todo su entrenamiento y armamento tenían serias dificultades para enfrentarlo debido a la gran fuerza y habilidad regenerativa del joven, gracias a un ataque coordinado Swift logró amputarle un brazo a Mind quien lanzó un grito de dolor mientras retrocedía agarrándose la herida sangrante donde alguna vez estuvo su brazo.

\- **Lo tenemos** \- grito Swift corriendo listo para decapitarlo pero Mind logro esquivarlo de un gran salto, Hard no perdió tiempo y saco una ametralladora disparandole en el aire cosa que le fue imposible de esquivar y termino cayendo al piso cada ves mas debilitado.

\- **No puedo mantener este ritmo por mucho tiempo** \- dijo Mind para si mismo observando como se acercaban sus dos atacantes - **no en estas condiciones... ¡AAAHHH!** \- sus ojos brillaron con mas fuerza y en cuestión de segundos su otro brazo se reconstruyo hueso por hueso, tejido por tejido y en el momento que los dos extranjeros estuvieron en frente suyo los tomo con fuerza del cuello con ambos brazos y empezó a ahorcarlos mientras apretaba los dientes furioso, antes de perder el conocimiento Swift y Hard le lanzaron una fuerte patada al mismo tiempo logrando alejarlo lo suficiente, los tres se veían cansados incluso Mind a pesar de que tenía su brazo de nuevo las heridas de bala ya no se regeneraban, había llegado a su limite.

\- **Hard... mira eso** \- dijo Swift haciéndole un gesto para que preste atención en Mind - **ha dejado de curarse.**

**\- Entonces es hora de ponerle fin** \- estaban a punto de seguir con el combate pero lo que no se dieron cuenta fue que en la azotea de una de las casas cercanas un hombre de piel gris oscuro y cabello plateado los estaba observando cruzado de brazos.

\- **No ha cambiado en nada** \- dijo Gotick Black para si mismo poniendo su atención sobre Swift - **sería una perdida de tiempo, aun no esta a mi nivel** \- retrocedió unos metros mientras que su sombra se iba haciendo mucho mas larga y oscura, luego se dividió en dos y de cada una de ellas fueron emergiendo poco a poco dos siluetas humanoides, uno de ellos era un joven corpulento de piel crema y cabello color turquesa y la otra era una joven de piel rojo claro y cabello ondulado rubio - **Grace... Bass Trhob, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.**

\- **Esto no es necesario** \- dijo la joven Fantasma levantándose por completo - **déjame encargarme sola de ellos.**

\- **La ultima vez no pudiste sola contra ese joven** \- señalo a Mind - **menos lo harás ahora que son tres, Bass te ayudara, ¿o tienes alguna otra intención?**

**\- Ninguna** \- contestó de forma cortante sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

\- **Entonces vayan ahí y asesinenlos lo mas rápido posible** \- se dio la media vuelta - **yo voy a apoyar a Dance Sky** \- se alejo saltando por el otro lado de la azotea.

Los tres combatientes seguían parados en sus respectivas posiciones analizando todos sus movimientos, Mind había notado que las heridas de bala en su pecho no se habían recuperado a pesar de que sus ojos aun mantenían su apariencia con las pupilas afiladas y su brillo amarillo, apretó los puños midiendo su fuerza y noto que no había ningún problema, aun podía pelear, por otra parte Swift y Hard tenían varios cortes y heridas pero se mantenían firmes, enérgicos y estables a pesar del daño, ellos también tenían mucho que dar en ese combate.

\- **¡Vamos!** \- grito Mind lanzándose hacia ellos pero un tornado de fuego se puso en medio obligandolos a retroceder por el intenso calor que desprendía, al cabo de unos segundos el tornado se desvaneció y en medio de todos apareció una joven de piel rojo claro y cabello rubio.

\- **No puede ser** \- dijo Swift al reconocerla - **Hard... es Grace, maldita sea en serio es ella.**

\- **Ojos Rápidos ¡no bajes la guardia!** \- grito Hard recuperando su posición de combate.

\- **Pero... ¿como es posible?... ¡Grace!** \- la joven giro su vista lentamente al escuchar la voz de su antiguo compañero - **estas viva, no puedo creerlo.**

\- **Lo lamento** \- dijo con frialdad mientras levantaba su dedo el cual era encendido en llamas y le lanzaba una ráfaga de fuego al samurai quien afortunadamente pudo esquivarla de un rápido lanzamiento.

\- **¿Que estas haciendo?**

**\- ¡Swift!** \- Hard llamó su atención - **recuerda lo que dijo Ojos Claros, ella ya no la misma Grace, ¡es un Fantasma!** \- Grace levanto ambas manos sobre su cabeza y todo su cuerpo se transmuto en fuego elevándose poco a poco hasta tomar la forma de un imponente fenix, miró a todas sus presas pero fijo su atención en Mind quien la observaba de forma desafiante enseñando sus colmillos y chocando sus puños.

\- **¡¿Que esperas?!** \- grito el joven de piel verde claro poniéndose en posición de combate - **¿vienes por la revancha? pues te estoy esperando** \- el ave de fuego abrió su pico escupiendo una fuerte llamarada que fue esquivada por Mind gracias a un gran salto cayendo sobre la azotea de una de las casas cercanas, Grace volvió a repetir el ataque con el mismo resultado - **"a este paso muchos civiles pueden resultar heridos"** \- pensó para si mismo corriendo por la ciudad - **"tengo que llevarla a una zona menos poblada."**

\- **Si ahora esta con los Fantasmas ¿por que ataca al vampiro?** \- pregunto Swift.

\- **No lo se** \- respondió Hard - **tal ves él sabe algo que nosotros no... ¡cuidado!** \- los dos se lanzaron en direcciones opuestas para esquivar una gran onda de sonido que iba directo a ellos destruyendo todo a su paso - **¿quien esta ahí?** \- a varios metros de distancia Bass Trhob los estaba atacando debajo de un puente lanzandoles repetidos ataques sónicos que a medida que iban tomando distancia y velocidad mas potentes se hacían y mas radio ocupaban dificultando su movimiento.

\- **Es otro Fantasma, parece que él tiene ventaja con los ataques a distancia.**

**\- Entonces hay que acercarnos** \- corrieron mientras desenfundaban sus armas pero Bass juntó las palmas de sus manos creando una onda de choque que barría con todo en un radio de 100 metros.

\- **Salta ¡ahora!** \- los dos pegaron un gran salto esquivando exitosamente el ataque para caer a lados opuestos del joven y usar sus armas para cortales los brazos antes de que ejecutara un nuevo ataque.

\- **No perdamos el tiempo, recuerda que se pueden regenerar... ¡haslo pedazos!** \- Swift levantó su katana y puso el filo en frente de su rostro el cual había tomado una expresión de asesino, observo atentamente el cuerpo del joven y en un suspiro lo partió en varios pedazos dejándolo fuera de combate por ese momento.

\- **Uno menos** \- dijo el samurai enfundando su katana y relajando su mirada.

\- **Según lo que dijo Ojos Claros se recuperará en unos minutos, tenemos que detener a Grace antes de que...**

_**¡BOOM!**_

A pocos metros al otro lado del puente vieron una fuerte explosión seguida de una cortina de humo.

\- **¿Esa fue Grace?**

\- **Parece que si** \- los dos empezaron a correr en dirección a la explosión - **por suerte conozco ese lugar, allá hay una fábrica que fue abandonada luego de que explotara y se quemara hasta derrumbarse, es una suerte que el combate se este dando en ese sitio.**

**\- ¿Tu crees que él la haya llevado ahí a propósito?**

\- **Primero detengamos a todos los Fantasmas y luego interrogamos al vampiro** \- cruzaron al otro lado del puente rumbo a la fábrica sin notar que el cuerpo de Bass Trhob se estaba reconstruyendo de forma sobrenatural a una velocidad mucho mas rápida de lo que esperaban.

Mientras tanto en la otra calle Star y Dance Sky ya habían empezado su combate, la increíble velocidad de la extranjera ponía en aprietos a la fantasma que cada ves se impresionaba mas por su fuerza y destreza en combate a pesar de la primera impresión que tenía de ella, a pocos metros de las combatientes Cybrian Spear se levantaba con gran dificultad por las múltiples heridas que tenía y caminaba adolorido en dirección opuesta tratando de huir de sus captores.

\- **Que se maten entre ellas, a mi no me importa, que los maten a todos** \- dijo para si mismo mientras doblaba en una esquina, camino un par de cuadras y después se detuvo con la mirada baja - **aunque... joder** \- giro su vista hacia atrás - **la deuda es con ella no con su hermano, se lo debo, maldita sea.**

Star empezaba a mostrar las primeras señales de cansancio ya que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por desmembrar a la fantasma esta bloqueaba perfectamente todos sus ataques usando su katana, debido a un movimiento mal calculado Dance Sky logro hacerle un corte profundo en el hombro, Star aprovecho el momento para derribarla pero debido al dolor su velocidad había disminuido y su ataque fue bloqueado y devuelto terminando ella en el piso y Dance Sky apuntándole con el filo de su espada.

\- **Perdiste desde el inicio del combate, no solamente soy indestructible, estoy mas evolucionada que el resto de mis compañeros, puedo leer tu mente sin necesidad de tener contacto visual por lo tanto no importa que tan rápida seas, todos tus ataques son inútiles, estas indefensa.**

**\- ¿Crees que estoy indefensa?** \- se arrodillo mientras se agarraba la herida del hombro que no paraba de sangrar y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa - **eres tú quien perdió desde el inicio, soy mucho mas rápida de lo que e demostrado hasta ahora y a diferencia de ti -** saco su mecanismo de la armonía - **yo estoy llena de sorpresas** \- apretó el botón y en menos de 3 segundos se volvió completamente invisible.

\- **No es posible** \- la mano de Dance Sky que sostenía la katana voló por los aires con espada y todo, el ataque fue tan rápido y desprevenido que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada, la katana desapareció antes de tocar el piso y en ese mismo instante las piernas de la fantasma se desprendieron de su cuerpo y antes de que pudiera caer sus brazos y parte del torso fueron cortados por una fuerza invisible a una velocidad increíble quedando solamente parte del pecho y la cabeza.

\- **¿Que te parece eso?** \- sintió un pie ponerse sobre su pecho y poco a poco Star se fue haciendo visible de nuevo sosteniendo la katana de Dance Sky sobre su hombro lastimado.

\- **Te he subestimado, lo admito, pero nosotros vamos a ganar de todas formas.**

**\- Parece que no te has dado cuenta pero no voy a dejar que te recuperes tan fácilmente.**

**\- No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo** \- una voz masculina se escucho detrás suyo y cuando se giro para verlo lo único que logro observar fue la punta de una espada que iba directo a su rostro, bloqueo el ataque con su espada y luego tomo distancia.

\- **No es posible, ¿otro Fantasma?** \- en frente suyo estaba Gotick Black parado a un lado del cuerpo de Dance Sky que ya había empezado a reconstruirse - **esto va mal** \- otra ves se volvió invisible y corrió con la intención de despedazar al nuevo fantasma pero este cerro los ojos y repelió todos sus ataques a la perfección.

\- **No sirve de nada esconderte, estoy entrenado para pelear contra enemigos que no puedo ver** \- lanzo una patada al vació y el cuerpo de Star volvió a hacerse visible mientras salía volando hasta rodar por el piso por la gran fuerza del samurai fantasma, la joven se levanto rápidamente a pesar del daño y volvió a apretar el botón de su mecanismo de la armonía pero nada pasaba.

\- **No puede ser** \- lo seguía apretando desesperadamente en vano - **¡no ahora!**

**\- ¿Que ocurre? ¿se le acabo la energía a tu reloj de bolsillo?**

**\- Esto esta mal** \- el miedo se empezaba a apoderar de Star a medida que Gotick Black se acercaba y eso se veía en su mirada la que antes estaba llena de indiferencia ahora expresaba impotencia - **¿en serio voy a morir aquí?**

\- **¡Oye tu!** \- un grito llamo la atención de Gotick Black y cuando giro hacia atrás lo ultimo que vio fue una fuerte luz cegadora que poco a poco lo fue desvaneciendo sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, cuando la luz se detuvo y Star recupero la visión no había rastro del fantasma y en su lugar estaba un joven de piel amarillo pálido y cabello marrón - **Ojos Claros... ¿estas bien?** \- la joven aun estaba asustada y le costaba procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir - ¡responde! - gritó Blaze sacudiéndola.

\- **¡Estoy bien!** \- respondió levantándose y buscando el cuerpo de Dance Sky pero no lo vio por ninguna parte - **no bajes la guardia, la luz ultravioleta solo los aturde temporalmente, no les causa ningún daño, pueden atacar en cualquier momento** \- a los pocos segundos los dos fantasmas se materializaron como nuevos en frente suyo, Dance Sky se veía cansada pero aun así le quedaba energía de sobra para atacar y Gotick Black estaba en perfectas condiciones.

\- **Tenemos que huir, puedo usar el mismo hechizo varias veces, no tenemos otra opción.**

**\- Olvídalo, tenemos que terminar la misión.**

**\- Vamos a morir aquí ¡razona!** \- Star se quedo en silencio por unos segundos y luego empezó a retroceder - **jodelos todas la veces que sea necesario hasta que los perdamos de vista... y empieza a correr.**

\- **De acuerdo** \- Blaze levantó su mecanismo de la armonía listo para activar de nuevo el hechizo cegador.

Swift y Hard habían llegado a la fábrica abandonada en la cual habían varias estructuras en pie a pesar de estar completamente chamuscada, buscaron por los alrededores sin encontrar ningún rastro de Grace y Mind.

\- **Parece que se fueron a otro sitio** \- dijo Hard mirando a todas partes.

\- **Puede ser** \- dijo Swift apoyándose sobre una pared un tanto cansado - **o tal estamos parados en un mal lug...**

_**¡CRASH!**_

No pudo terminar de hablar debido a que la pared sobre la cual se estaba apoyando se derrumbo y los dos estuvieron muy cerca de quedar enterrados entre los escombros.

\- **Wow... a eso le llamo estar parado en un mal lugar.**

\- **Eso no puede haber sido natural ¿Que ocurrió?... no puedo ver nada** \- los dos estaban tosiendo y tenían dificultades para ver debido a la cantidad de polvo que se había levantado por el derrumbe, a medida que el humo se fue disipando vieron a Grace caminando mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de Mind casi inconsciente agarrándolo de los pelos con una mano, cuando notó la presencia de los dos extranjeros giro lentamente para verlos mientras soltaba a Mind quien tenía varios moretones y quemaduras las cuales no se curaban y sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad - **increíble, nosotros dos tuvimos problemas para dañarlo y ella se ha hecho cargo de él en menos de diez minutos.**

\- **Eso no es lo peor, pareciera que no ha usado nada de energía, comparada con nosotros esto solo es un juego para ella** \- la joven empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos.

\- **Puede tostarnos en segundos y los ataques físicos son completamente inútiles, nunca me había enfrentado con un monstruo así desde la misión Armagedon** \- empezaron a retroceder sintiéndose amenazados.

\- **Swift, ¿te das cuenta de que no tenemos oportunidad con un oponente así? esta completamente fuera de nuestro nivel.**

**\- Lo se, pero no podemos rendirnos.**

**\- Escúchame bien claro, quiero que levantes al vampiro y huyas de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?**

**\- Estas loco si crees que te voy a sacrificar usándote como carnada.**

**\- Yo se lo que hago, tu solo ve por el vampiro y sal de aquí, asegúrate que no muera estoy seguro de que sabe mucho mas de lo que creemos.**

**\- ¡Por un demonio Hard no te voy a dejar aquí! yo estoy al mando de esta misión ¿lo recuerdas?**

\- **¡¿Quieres que pelee contigo ahora mismo por el mando?! POR UN DÍA DEJA DE PENSAR QUE TODOS LOS DEMÁS SON UNOS INÚTILES Y HAS CASO ¡yo se lo que hago y porque te lo pido! ¡confía!** \- Swift se quedo en silencio por varios segundos y luego asintió en silencio, dio un paso al frente y levanto su katana desafiando a Grace quien ya estaba a pocos metros de distancia de los dos - **ahora ¡corre!** \- Swift se lanzó contra ella pero en ves de atacarla siguió de largo sin embargo Grace se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y se convirtió a si misma en una bomba provocando una explosión que abarco un radio de 200 metros, Swift levantó a Mind quien ya estaba inconsciente e intentó esconderse detrás de un muro pero no llegó a tiempo y la mitad de su cuerpo recibió gran parte del ataque quemandolo seriamente, al otro lado Hard estaba parado sin ningún tipo de protección como esperando el impacto hasta que fue consumido por completo por las llamas.

Cuando todo terminó Swift estaba en un estado agonizante, el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo había quedado inservible a excepción de su ojo y su pierna, a pesar del dolor sostuvo a Mind poniendo su brazo detrás de su cuello y empezó a cojear rumbo a la salida, Grace se reconstruía hasta quedar como nueva en el mismo sitio donde había explotado, pero para sorpresa suya cuando abrió los ojos se encontró frente a frente con Hard quien solo tenía un poco de polvo negro en sus ropas y su nariz sangraba notablemente.

\- **¿Como sobreviviste?** \- preguntó la Fantasma - **un campo de fuerza no habría tenido la suficiente energía como para soportar una temperatura tan alta, tu mecanismo tendría que haber quedado inservible.**

**\- Hay algo que le he estado ocultando a todos ustedes** \- respondió con una ligera sonrisa mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz - **es algo que solo mi maestro y algunas Espinas de la orden lo saben, tal ves algún día se los cuente ya que de todos los equipos en los que he estado ustedes han sido muy diferentes, esperaba que tu estuvieras con nosotros para cuando ese día llegara pero veo que eso nunca pasará, sin embargo** \- levanto la mirada - **parece que serás la primera en enterarte** \- Grace le lanzo una llamarada de fuego pero Hard levanto una mano y todas las llamas empezaron a ser controladas y a enredarse entre ellas, con la otra mano volvió a sostener el pañuelo sobre su nariz mientras hacía un gesto de dolor - **diablos, si que duele** \- dijo para si mismo mientras apretaba el puño y todas las llamas desaparecían.

\- **¿Que acabas de hacer?**

\- **Se llama Piroquinesis, es una habilidad innata que poseo desde antes de unirme a la orden, veras... se algunas cosas, como que los cuerpos que usamos en la orden son creados en otro mundo en base a nuestras almas y algunos complicados procesos químicos y principios de alquimia, las almas a pesar de ser solo energía son capaces de almacenar gran cantidad de información, entre ellas esta el código genético, y yo tengo unos genes un tanto... anormales** \- Grace volvió a a atacarlo obteniendo el mismo resultado pero a Hard cada ves le costaba mas evitarlo - **me gustaría seguir con esto** \- tiro el pañuelo el cual ya se había vuelto completamente rojo por la sangre que brotaba de su nariz - **pero si me esfuerzo mucho mi cerebro puede resultar gravemente herido y esas heridas no son de las que se pueden curar con magia, así que voy a terminar con esto de una vez.**

\- **Veamos que puede hacer tu poder mental** \- levanto los brazos al cielo - **contra mis llamas** \- se volvió a convertir en fenix y se lanzo en picada hacía él sin embargo Hard solo abrió los ojos como platos y el ave de fuego se fue desintegrando poco a poco en el camino.

\- **Diablos... no voy a poder soportar esto mucho mas tiempo** \- sus ojos estaban rojo por el esfuerzo y todo su cuerpo temblaba - **¡AAAAHHH!** \- finalmente dio resultado y la cabeza del fénix exploto emitiendo un grito de dolor antes de convertirse en una nube de cenizas que caían poco a poco - **seguramente te recuperaras de esto** \- intentó caminar pero cada paso le costaba mientras su vista se nublaba - **pero para ese momento los demás ya deben de haber escapado** \- finalmente cayo inconsciente en el piso siendo sepultado por las cenizas de Grace que al parecer no se iba a regenerar por un buen rato.

**(...)**

Swift estaba cargando con el cuerpo de Mind y ya estaba nuevamente debajo del puente, las quemaduras estaban empezando a afectarlo por lo que tuvo que detenerse ahí, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a perder la consciencia pero para su desgracia la pesadilla aun no había terminado, en frente suyo Bass Throb ya se había regenerado por completo y estaba listo para devolverle a Swift el favor de haberlo partido en pedazos, el samurai lanzo una pequeña carcajada y luego se levanto con dificultad sosteniendo su katana con el único brazo útil que le quedaba.

\- **Es como si la muerte nos estuviera llamando** \- dijo para si mismo tomando distancia del fantasma - **pero no puedo darme el lujo de morir ahora, sería egoísta.**

\- **Que gracioso** \- dijo Bass acercándose de forma amenazante - **escuche a alguien decir lo mismo hace unos días pero efectivamente eligió su vida antes que la de los demás, la gente como tu no son mas que unos completos hipócritas, no valen la pena.**

\- **¡RETIRA LO DICHO!** \- una espada samurai atravezó el pecho de Bass desde la espalda y luego fue subiendo hasta partir todo su torso por la mitad, a pesar de estar dividido desde el pecho hasta la cabeza se dio la media vuelta y golpeó a su misterioso atacante, en un instante las dos mitades de su cabeza se volvieron a unir y vio que quien lo había enfrentado era el mismo Flash Sentry usando una katana.

\- **¿Tu de nuevo?** \- se acerco a él - **te dije que si te entrometías te mataría.**

\- **Eso te pasa por asegurar algo que nunca dije, yo no había decidido nada en ese momento** \- le apunto con el filo de la espada - **no voy a abandonar a nadie, usare todos los recursos que estén a mi disposición por mas pocos que sean para detenerte a ti y a todos los que estén contigo ¿¡me oíste!?**

\- **Entonces me desharé de ti como la mosca que eres** \- levanto la mano listo para lanzarle una onda sónica pero Swift lo derribo pateando sus piernas y el ataque fue lanzado hacia el techo del puente, por suerte no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrumbarlo, sin perder tiempo el samurai le cortó la cabeza pero increíblemente el cuerpo de Bass seguía moviéndose e intentó embestirlo, Flash le cortó las piernas antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo y Swift le arranco los brazos con su katana dejándolo completamente fuera de combate, los dos quedaron parados en frente del cuerpo de Bass que se convertía poco a poco en niebla hasta desaparecer.

\- **Bass... ¿por que?** \- dijo Flash Sentry viendo desaparecer el rostro de su viejo amigo, Swift reconoció esa expresión de nostalgia ya que era la misma que él llevaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- **Te** **conozco** \- dijo seriamente llamando la atención del joven - **eres el niño que intentó matar a Twilight y sus amigas** \- Flash se sintió amenazado al escuchar eso - **tranquilo, se que estabas bajo el control de una bruja, escucha, he perdido bastante sangre y creo que estas quemaduras están empezando a pudrirse, necesito que me ayudes a cargar a este tipo para interrogarlo** \- señalo a Mind - **¿puedes hacer eso?** \- Flash asintió en silencio - **de acuerdo** \- los dos se agacharon tomando cada uno un brazo de Mind pero Swift se fijo en la espada que colgaba de la cintura del joven - **oye... ¿de donde sacaste esa katana?**

\- **La encontré en medio del combate contra la bruja... ahora es todo lo que tengo** \- iba a pedírsela de regreso pero al escuchar la ultima frase se quedo completamente callado, por un instante se sintió identificado con él - **¿es tuya?** \- no respondió - **tiene el mismo símbolo que la espada que usas ahora, parece que es tuya.**

**\- Puedes quedártela** \- empezaron a caminar sin darse cuenta que Mind estaba despertando - **solo cuídala, le perteneció a un viejo amigo, alguien muy importante.**

**\- Esa zorra de fuego si que sabe como sacar lo peor de uno** \- dijo Mind recuperando la consciencia - **hey... ¿a donde me están llevando?**

\- **Tranquilo** \- respondió Swift - **ya me di cuenta que no estas con el enemigo, vamos a hacerte unas preguntas y después de eso veremos que sigue.**

**\- ¿Mas preguntas?** \- lanzó un corto suspiro - **que importa.**

**\- Solo espero que Hard también haya conseguido salir de ahí** \- los tres se fueron en otra dirección mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de sirenas y varios autos acercándose, bomberos y policías revisaron la fábrica abandonada pero no encontraron a nadie, solo varios destrozos y un montón de cenizas con algunas huellas que se perdían rumbo a la salida.

Mientras tanto Blaze y Star continuaban huyendo de Gotick Black y Dance Sky, no importaba cuantas veces los desintegrara usando hechizos cegadores siempre volvían y de alguna forma los encontraban.

\- **No tiene caso, hay que enfrentarlos** \- dijo Star dejando de correr observando fijamente a los dos fantasmas - **aquí no hay nadie, es el lugar indicado.**

\- **Se consciente de lo que quieres hacer, tu mecanismo de la armonía quedo inútil y al mío ya casi no le queda energía, además ese tipo** \- observo a Gotick Black - **no es normal, su estilo de pelea es muy superior al tuyo, sin duda es un desertor de la orden.**

\- **Es por eso que tenemos que capturarlos, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder esta oportunidad.**

**\- Pero tampoco podemos darnos el lujo de morir.**

\- **¿Entonces que hacemos?** \- vio a Blaze a los ojos - **¿esperar a que te quedes sin energía y luego caer?** \- apartó la mirada - **aun no he dado el cien por ciento en este combate, es hora de pelear en serio** \- camino hasta quedar en frente de Gotick Black retándolo con su mirada que era casi tan fría como la del Fantasma.

\- **¿Vas a dejar de correr?** \- preguntó el fantasma de cabello plateado sin mover un musculo pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, luego miro de reojo a su compañera - **Dance Sky, tu ve por Corazón Mecánico, yo me encargare de ellos dos.**

**\- No tenemos tiempo para tus juegos Gotick Black** \- respondió la fantasma de piel gris caminando en dirección a Blaze.

\- **Entonces no pierdas tiempo y ve por el objetivo, deja que yo me haga cargo de ellos.**

**\- ¿Que tal si se dejan de discutir y empezamos con esto?** \- gruño Star poniéndose en posición de combate - **demuestra de lo que eres capaz, desertor de la orden.**

**\- ¿Fuiste capaz de reconocer mi estilo de pelea?**

\- **Obvio, no existen samurais en esta civilización.**

**\- Esto será interesante** \- desenfundó su katana, Star fue la primera en atacar pero a pesar de su increíble velocidad Gotick se las arreglaba para bloquear todos sus ataques sin ningún problema cosa que empezaba a irritar a la joven. Blaze intentó correr en su ayuda pero Dance Sky se puso en medio obligandolo a retroceder.

\- **¿Tu también eres una desertora?** \- preguntó el joven de cabello marrón.

\- **No soy ninguna extranjera en este mundo, soy algo mucho peor ¿seguro que quieres enterarte? no pareces un combatiente.**

**\- He peleado mas veces en vida que después de unirme a la orden, se defenderme** \- usando la ultima reserva de energía de su mecanismo invoco dos cuchillas largas como sables con una terminación puntiaguda.

\- **No tengo tiempo para esto, ¡tu! -** señalo a Gotick Black **\- pon fin a esto de una ves por todas... es una orden** \- el fantasma samurai guardo su katana cosa que extraño un poco a Blaze y a Star.

\- **No se sorprendan -** dijo Gotick Black **\- ya saben** **lo que puedo hacer como samurai, ahora voy a mostrarles lo que puedo hacer como Fantasma** \- levanto una mano al cielo y chasqueó los dedos, entonces libero una gran cantidad de viento cortante que en menos de un segundo hirió tanto a Blaze y Star dejandolos completamente fuera de combate, luego miro a Dance Sky de reojo.

**\- ¿Por que me miras así? ya me cansé de tus juegos, tenemos un objetivo que encontrar y no podemos perder tiempo con estos tipos** \- desenfundó su katana y se acerco a Star quien estaba arrodillada apretando los puños con impotencia completamente fuera de combate al igual que Blaze.

\- **Hermano** \- dijo Star para si misma en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza para evitar que cayeran las lágrimas - **voy a morir... y no pude encontrarte, solo quería disculparme** \- las lágrimas caían sin control sobre sus puños, abrió los ojos viendo la sombra de la espada de Dance Sky ponerse encima suyo - **lo siento.**

**\- ¡ALTOOOOOOO!** \- un grito llamo la atención de todos incluso de Dance Sky quien detuvo su ataque a ultimo momento - **¡DETENTE!** \- cuando la Fantasma giro su vista a un lado vio a Cybrian Spear parado a varios metros de distancia mientras respiraba agitadamente - **no la mates, haré lo que quieran, solo...** \- se llevo una mano a la cara - **baja la maldita espada ¿quieres?... y prometo que cooperare en todo lo que necesiten de mi** \- Dance Sky dudo por unos segundos pero al final accedió a su propuesta y dejo en paz a Star quien al igual que Blaze levantó la vista sorprendida por la decisión de Reloj.

\- **Una rara elección** \- dijo Dance Sky poniéndose en frente suyo al mismo tiempo que Gotick Black - **pero que importa, Gotick, ya sabes que hacer** \- el fantasma saco una cuchilla e hirió el hombro de Cybrian Spear para sacarle un poco de sangre y luego saco un libro delgado con el símbolo de una espada y una pluma cruzadas en la portada.

\- **¿Tienen una Bitácora de Viajes?** \- preguntó el joven sosteniendo su hombro herido pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta - **va a ser un viaje incomodo** \- Gotick dejo caer una gota de la sangre de Reloj sobre una pagina, luego él y Dance Sky se cortaron la palma de la mano y dejaron caer la sangre sobre el libro antes de que desaparezca, varias letras en un idioma incomprensible se dibujaron en él y el fantasma empezó a recitarlo en voz baja, sus ojos brillaron y un circulo mágico se dibujo debajo de todos.

Star se levantó a pesar de sus heridas viendo como poco a poco todos eran cubiertos por un campo de energía invisible, lo ultimo que vio fue la mirada fría e indiferente de Reloj, completamente carente de emociones y miedos, ni siquiera a la muerte, luego desaparecieron en un instante sin dejar rastro, la joven se quedo impactada aun tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado, fue en ese momento que recuperó la calma y se dio cuenta de que había fracasado y no solo eso, se había dejado llevar nuevamente por sus emociones.

\- **¡MIERDA!** \- grito tirando su mecanismo de la armonía al piso molesta mientras caía sobre sus rodillas completamente agotada, Blaze había visto todo a la distancia y prefirió no acercarse a la joven, por lo menos hasta que se calme.

Mientras que en otro punto de la ciudad el horaculo estaba siendo transportado encerrado en una caja para que no quedara expuesto a la luz, sin embargo se volvió a encender solo mostrando el rostro de Cybrian Spear, luego un poco de estática, y al volver la señal solo se veía la imagen de un yelmo medieval color azul oscuro con el símbolo de una media luna en la frente. El tiempo no esperaba a nadie y el conteo seguía su curso.

_**1 año, 11 meses, 15 días.**_

.

**Tema de cierre: Things I Don't Understand - Coldplay - Español**  
/watch?v=H9BNJ7jCU4Y

**NA: Fin de este arco argumental, con la pelea mas larga de todas hasta ahora, nos vamos acercando a la ultima parte de este acto y entrando en el ultimo y mas impactante acto de esta historia. Dejen sus criticas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews que son de mucha ayuda para el desarrollo de esta historia y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	62. La oscuridad evoluciona

**NA: Lamento la tardanza con este capitulo, falta de inspiración y otras cosas mas me han impedido escribir esta semana pero prometo hacer que la espera valga la pena, sin mas que decir les dejo uno de los capítulos mas reveladores y emocionantes hasta el momento.**

**"Es imposible saber con exactitud que es lo correcto y que lo incorrecto, la ignorancia es mucho peor que la misma maldad, y en ocasiones gente con buenas intenciones a hecho mas daño que aquellos que buscan hacerlo a propósito."**

**60\. La oscuridad evoluciona.**

Ya había anochecido en el mundo humano, después de una brutal pelea contra los fantasmas Swift quien recibió un daño considerable en la mitad de su cuerpo por las llamas del fantasma de Grace cuando intento ayudar a escapar a Mind ahora estaba siendo ayudado por Flash Sentry que llego justo a tiempo para acabar con el fantasma de su viejo amigo Bass Throb y terminar la misión, una ves a salvo los tres se detuvieron en un sitio alejado de la gente para no llamar la atención y Swift apoyándose sobre su espada para caminar se acerco a Mind para interrogarlo.

\- **¿En serio eres de los vampiros de Nightmare?** \- le pregunto el samurai apoyándose sobre la pared.

\- **No trabajo para nadie** \- contestó Mind cruzándose de brazos.

\- **¿Entonces porque ayudaste a Corazón Mecánico y arruinaste la misión?**

\- **El ya me hizo dos favores lo único que estaba haciendo era corresponder a ello... y de todas formas ¿para que quieren capturar a ese tipo? ni siquiera parece una amenaza.**

**\- No tienes idea de lo que va a hacer... ¿que fue lo te pregunto? ¿te pidió alguna información acerca de nosotros?**

**\- Lo único que quiere de ustedes es que lo dejen en paz, parece que tiene un problema pero es de los que les gusta resolver sus problemas solo, lo entiendo así que mejor dejen de entrometerse ustedes.**

**\- Eso no me interesa, necesito saber ¿que fue lo que te pregunto?**

**\- Quería saber como revertir el control de la oscuridad de Nightmare, es lo único que me a preguntado desde que lo conozco, ya le dije que no se exactamente como ocurrió en mi caso** \- miro a ambos lados - **¿me puedo ir ya?**

\- **¿Seguro que es todo lo que sabes?**

**\- Mira, no estoy en contra de ustedes y tampoco estoy del lado de Reloj, ¿tengo alguna razón para mentirles?** \- Swift se quedo observándolo por un rato dudando pero al final solo lanzo un suspiro y se dejo caer sentado al piso - **parece que lo entendiste, antes de irme solo háganme un favor, tengo entendido que ustedes están protegiendo a las portadoras.**

\- **¿Por que la pregunta?**

**\- No le digan a nadie que sigo con vida, solo hasme ese favor ¿de acuerdo?**

**\- Ya veo** \- sonrió - **tu eres el que se encargo todo este tiempo de que los vampiros no las hayan encontrado ¿no es así?** \- Mind se sorprendió al escuchar eso - **ya se me hacía increíble que en tanto tiempo y siendo tantos de ellos jamas hayan dado con nuestra ubicación.**

\- **Eso ya no importa, Nightmare no esta en esta ciudad y se llevó a toda su gente con ella, solo espero que nunca vuelva, volviendo al tema, ¿puedes hacer eso o no?**

**\- No te preocupes, le diré a todos los demás que el vampiro fue ejecutado pero no voy a revelar tu identidad, la pregunta es ¿por cuanto tiempo mas vas a seguir ocultándote?**

\- **Ni siquiera yo lo se con exactitud, estoy esperando una señal** \- empezó a retroceder hasta esconderse entre la oscuridad de un callejón pero lo único que se podía ver de él eran sus brillantes ojos amarillos - **pero ten por seguro que van a estar bajo mi observación, hasta entonces mas les vale que no le pase nada a las portadoras** \- los ojos se apagaron y solo pudieron ver una sombra subir por el techo a una velocidad increíble.

\- **¿Quien será ese tipo?**

**\- Yo lo conozco** \- dijo Flash Sentry mirando al techo - **estaba en nuestra escuela, pero ha cambiado tanto, recuerdo que era tímido hasta la estupidez** \- miró a Swift - **también recuerdo que se juntaba mucho con Fluttershy.**

**\- ¿En serio?** \- sonrió - **entonces es por eso** \- intentó levantarse pero las quemaduras de su cuerpo se lo impedían.

\- **Déjame ayudarte** \- lo ayudo a caminar - **aun así es increíble como ha cambiado y sobretodo las habilidades que poseía, ¿es ese el poder de la infección de la que tanto han estado hablando?**

\- **No se si es la infección u otra cosa, es aun mas sorprendente lo que el amor puede llevar a hacer a las personas** \- se quedo en silencio por unos segundos - **ahora que lo pienso... tal ves esa es la famosa cura para la infección** \- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que Flash se detuvo y al levantar la mirada se encontró con un hombre de piel rojo claro y cabello negro a pocos metros de distancia - **¿Hard?... ¿te cargaste al fantasma de Grace tu solo?**

**\- ¿Lo dudaste por un momento?** \- respondió Hard limpiándose el polvo de la chaqueta negra - **¿es esa la confianza que tienes en tus compañeros?**

**\- Pero... tu mismo dijiste que estaba completamente fuera de nuestro nivel.**

**\- También te dije que yo sabía como hacerme cargo de ella, solamente no pidas muchas explicaciones** \- observo las quemaduras que Swif tenía en la mitad de su cuerpo - **tu tampoco tendrías que estar tan despreocupado, esas quemaduras son graves y la carne se esta pudriendo.**

**\- No importa, el Observador me enseño a hacer algo capaz de curar cualquier cosa pero voy a necesitar su ayuda y muchos días** \- los tres se alejaron en dirección a su hogar sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos los fantasmas de Grace y Bass Trhob los estaban observando pero aun estaban en un estado traslucido y al parecer iban a pasar muchos días antes de que vuelvan a su máximo potencial.

Al día siguiente Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy y Light estaban en camino a la ciudad preocupadas por la seguridad de sus amigos al escuchar sobre el incidente, una ves que llegaron a la casa de los extranjeros fueron recibidas alegremente por Pinkie Pie quien les repitió una y otra ves que no les había pasado nada y que a quienes tenían que ayudar era a los extranjeros, cuando subieron al segundo piso y entraron a la habitación que usaban como enfermería vieron a Applejack ayudando a Blaze con sus heridas y al otro lado Twilight se quedo muda al ver el estado en el que estaba Swift, el joven estaba en una camilla con la mitad del cuerpo calcinado y un suero conectado a su brazo sano, se acerco lentamente y con algo de miedo pensando que estaba muerto pero este abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

\- **No te preocupes** \- le dijo Swift con una sonrisa - **aunque no lo creas e estado peor, quedare como nuevo en unos días.**

**\- ¿Que ocurrió?** \- preguntó Twilight aun asustada.

\- **Nos atacaron unos bastardos** \- dijo Blaze mientras que Applejack curaba uno de los cientos de cortes que tenía por el ataque mortal de Gotick Black - **creo que ellos fueron los que mata... AUCH!** \- Applejack apretó una de sus heridas al propósito - **¿en serio no puedes ser un poco mas delicada?**

**\- No seas llorón** \- se acerco a su oído para susurrarle algo - **y no te atrevas a hablar sobre los asesinos de Night Song y Scootaloo en frente de Fluttershy.**

**\- No les recomiendo que me vean ahora** \- continuó Swift observando como Fluttershy se tapaba la boca con temor al ver sus heridas - **solo voy a preocuparlas, en serio estaré bien en unos días, este suero que llevo en mi brazo es una formula que me enseño a crear mi maestro usando la energía del mecanismo de la armonía, acelera la regeneración de las células a un nivel impensable, les aseguro que volveré a pelear e días.**

\- **Es increíble** \- dijo Light emocionado viendo el contenedor del suero - **no sabía que mi maestro sabía eso, que sorpresa.**

**\- Light... lo usaron contigo como 5 veces en las misiones pasadas, ¿me estas jodiendo no?**

**\- ¿En serio?**

**\- En una de ellas quedaste frito como 3 veces y por poco no la cuentas... ¿como crees que te recuperaste?** \- Light no respondió - **¿Light?... ¡anda! ¿como fue que te recuperaste entonces?**

\- **¿Sabes que?** \- se rasco la cabeza nervioso - **ahora que lo mencionas, ya me acorde, a veces se me van las cosas** \- Swift suspiro pero esa pequeña discusión logro sacarle unas risas a Fluttershy y Twilight acabando con la tensión que había en el ambiente.

\- **Que sorpresa** \- dijo Blaze para si mismo - **hace un día Fluttershy no dejaba de llorar, ese tipo tiene todo un don** \- en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Hard pasó en silencio observando a las demás.

\- **Veo que las cosas se van mejorando poco a poco** \- dijo parándose al lado de la puerta - **encontramos a alguien por ahí que dice conocerlas, solo ustedes nos pueden decir si es verdad o no, así que...** \- se escucharon unos pasos acercándose por los pasillos y las cuatro portadoras se quedaron mudas al reconocer al joven de piel crema y cabello azul que entraba en la habitación.

\- **Hola** \- dijo Flash Sentry con voz baja y un tono un tanto temeroso recordando lo que estuvo a punto de hacer cuando fue controlado por Crysalis, pero lo que mas impresiono a las portadoras fue el estado en el que estaba, vestía una chaqueta color verde oscuro y unos pantalones grises en ves de la ropa que solía usar, todo lo que llevaba estaba bastante descuidado al igual que su cabello y la expresión llena de optimismo y energía que solía usar en sus días como guitarrista en la escuela había sido cambiada por una apagada y melancólica, su mirada se había endurecido.

\- **Fla... Flash Sentry?** \- pregunto Twilight acercándose lentamente como si hubiera visto un muerto - **¿que te paso?** \- Flash levantó la mirada y trato de cambiar su expresión logrando esbozar una pequeña sonrisa triste.

\- **La vida... supongo, creo que nos pasa a todos** \- Twilight sonrió y le estiro la mano gesto que sorprendió a Flash.

\- **No importa, ya no vas a estar solo nunca mas** \- la mirada del joven se relajo, no podía creer que finalmente después de tantos días de sufrimiento finalmente llegaba el momento en que podía volver a sentirse en paz - **lo prometemos.**

Un nuevo día empezaba en el mundo humano, un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón abría la puerta de un garaje y contemplaba sorprendido la cantidad de piezas de tecnología aparentemente obsoletas que había ahí, Pierce Cross había llegado al taller del Doctor Whooves junto con Blueblood y Eighth Soul transportando el horaculo en una caja sellada.

\- **Así que... ¿este es su taller?** \- preguntó el joven de piel blanca y cabello rubio con desinterés.

\- **Es lo que ves** \- respondió el Doctor - **¿acaso no se ajusta a tus estilo de clase alta?**

**\- ¿Vas a seguir molestándome con eso?**

\- **Tranquilos** \- interrumpió Pierce Cross mientras dejaba la caja con el horaculo en una esquina - **¿es cierto que han construido una maquina del tiempo?** \- no obtuvo respuesta pero interpreto el silencio de parte de Eighth Soul como una afirmación - **¡es increíble! ¿se dan cuenta de todo lo que podemos hacer con algo como eso? podríamos volver al pasado y corregir las cosas, podríamos...**

\- **Cálmate un poco** \- lo regaño el Doctor - **después hablaremos sobre eso, no es exactamente lo que crees.**

**\- Primero necesito que nos digas todo lo que has averiguado sobre Luna** \- dijo Eighth Soul sorprendiendo a Pierce.

\- **¿Como sabías que estuve siguiendo a Luna?**

**\- Eres detective, no se me ocurría otra razón por la cual te demoraste tanto en entregar el Libro de Cuentos.**

**\- De acuerdo** \- los dos se sentaron en una mesa mientras que el Doctor y Blueblood llevaban la caja con el horaculo a otra habitación - **es poco lo que pude averiguar, se que al parecer ella esta haciendo experimentos con humanos y las replicas de los elementos de la armonía.**

\- **¿Que tipo de experimentos?**

**\- Hablaba de crear una raza superior, decía algo de renacimiento y evolución, resaltaba mucho la palabra evolución en los informes, de hecho ese era el nombre de todo el proyecto, al menos del primero.**

\- **¿Hay otro proyecto?**

**\- Si, ese es el mas complicado, no pude obtener ningún tipo de información acerca de él, solo hablaban de un "prototipo", es todo lo que pude averiguar.**

**\- Tienes razón... no es mucho.**

**\- ¿Que carajos es esto?** \- se escucho el grito de Blueblood desde la otra habitación - **esto no es una maquina del tiempo es una jodida enfermería.**

**\- ¿Que ocurre?** \- Pierce Cross entró al cuarto de donde venían los gritos y vio que este tenía muy poca iluminación sin embargo podía ver una camilla con varios cables conectados a sueros y jeringas que al mismo tiempo iban conectados a varias maquinas viejas, a un lado estaba el joven de piel blanca discutiendo con el Doctor.

\- **¿Y como se supone que viajas en el tiempo con esta cosa? No se supone que debería de ser una especie de capsula o un auto.**

**\- Ves demasiadas películas niño** \- respondió molesto el Doctor - **si supieras lo que cuesta en verdad construir una autentica maquina del tiempo entonces no criticarías mi trabajo.**

\- **¿Que es esto?** \- preguntó Pierce mirando fijamente la camilla con los cables que aparentemente se pegaban en la cabeza y las jeringas con los sueros - **parece una de esas maquinas de tortura que usan los psicópatas en las películas de suspenso.**

\- **Esto es lo que tenemos por ahora** \- el Doctor Whooves se cruzó de brazos - **te dije que no era una maquina del tiempo completa.**

**\- Pero... ¿realmente se puede viajar en el tiempo con esto? yo solo veo equipo médico.**

\- **Eso estamos a punto de comprobarlo, solo necesito conectarla al horaculo y empezaremos con las pruebas... lo ultimo que necesito es un voluntario.**

\- **Pierce Cross y yo somos los únicos que pueden servir de voluntarios** \- dijo Eighth Soul con su característico tono pasivo - **yo lo haré, pero asegúrate de tomar todas las medidas para no echarlo a perder, un error mínimo y todo se va al diablo... de nuevo** \- camino hasta la salida pero se cruzo con Pierce quien lo miraba de forma dudosa - **te explicare como funciona eso mas adelante, solo confía en nosotros** \- abandono la habitación seguido por los demás pero el ex oficial volvió a mirar al Doctor mientras conectaba todo y se ponía a pensar en si realmente era lo que esperaba.

Cayo la noche, en una zona muy alejada de cualquier ciudad había una extensa planta nuclear, era la misma planta en la que mantenían cautivos los elementos de la armonía hace mas de 4 meses, era la misma donde produjeron las replicas de estos y la misma en la que se construyo una replica del espejo de cristal, ese lugar aun continuaba en pie y lo mas terrible... en funcionamiento, ahora con Frank Sutler muerto la nueva gobernante era quien se encargaba de mantener todos sus secretos ocultos y continuar con sus investigaciones. Luna caminaba por los pasillos con una sonrisa siniestra y acompañada por dos de sus vampiros, un científico y un hombre mayor de piel lila y cabello blanco.

\- **¿Cuantas pruebas se han hecho hasta ahora?** \- pregunto Luna a Duncan Drums.

\- **Esta vendría a ser la tercera, las otras dos fueron un desastre total, aun no hemos logrado someter a la mente del espécimen 02, los espécimen 01 fueron mucho mas fáciles de dominar pero este es mas rebelde.**

**\- Y es mas fuerte también.**

**\- Exacto** \- Duncan esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras sacaba una tarjeta y la pasaba por la cerradura electrónica, esta se abrió y pasaron a una gran habitación con varios científicos trabajando en equipos y al fondo había un gran muro de cristal a través del cual se podía ver algo realmente impresionante.

**\- Ya veo** \- Luna se acerco al muro de cristal y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un piso muy elevado, abajo se podía observar lo que parecía ser una construcción o mejor dicho algo mucho mas grande y complicado puesto que lo que estaban trabajando no era nada mas ni nada menos que un gigantesco dragón morado con espinas verdes que llevaba un casco mecánico y unas garras de acero artificiales, Spike estaba parado sobre sus patas traseras y se mantenía completamente inmóvil mientras que el gigantesco cristal rojo que estaba en la frente de su casco brillaba débilmente - **así que esto es en lo que estaba trabajando Frank Sutler** \- su rostro era de sorpresa total al contemplar por primera ves el proyecto en persona, giro para ver a Duncan quien sonreía con malicia mientras observaba el trabajo - **¿y que piensas que podemos hacer con esto?**

\- **Lo que usted quiera, es el arma perfecta, sus escamas son imposibles de atravesar, son resistentes a las temperaturas mas extremas e incluso a la radiación, no hay arma humana capaz de hacerle daño, el único punto blando en su cuerpo son sus ojos, para eso esta el casco, y también para controlarlo por supuesto.**

**\- ¿En serio este era el cachorro que me mostraste hace un tiempo? ¿y que paso con los lobos negros?**

**\- Ya hemos probado el casco con todos ellos, funciona perfectamente, pero estamos teniendo problemas para controlar a este, es muy distinto, a pesar de que no tiene alas su fuerza es superior a la de los otros, ya hemos mandado a construir mas cascos y equipo para utilizar al resto.**

**\- Yo lo veo muy tranquilo.**

\- **Eso es porque hemos usado solo un porcentaje de la energía del casco, ese cristal rojo es parte de las replicas que extrajimos de los elementos de la armonía, por lo tanto su energía no es ilimitada, es gracias a esta energía que pasa de ser un perro a lo que estas viendo ahora mismo, sin embargo el cristal solo funciona por 5 minutos en su activación total, ahora esta en modo de reposo.**

\- **¿Solo 5 minutos?**

**\- Créame, cinco minutos es mas que suficiente como para destruir toda una ciudad, ni siquiera un bombardeo atómico podría detenerlos, no hay arma ni fuerza humana capaz de hacerle frente a estas bestias.**

**\- Entonces no me hagas esperar mas** \- contestó ansiosa - **quiero verlo en acción.**

**\- De acuerdo** \- Duncan saco un comunicador y llamo a uno de los científicos que estaba trabajando abajo - **¿esta todo listo para las pruebas de activación?**

**\- Todo en orden** \- le respondieron al otro lado de la linea.

\- **Perfecto, empiecen ahora mismo** \- una sirena empezó a sonar y todos se pusieron en sus respectivas posiciones, se alejaron del dragón morado dejándolo completamente solo mientras que Duncan monitoreaba todo cruzado de brazos frente al muro de cristal en lo alto y a su lado Luna estaba mas que interesada en verlo funcionar.

\- **Iniciando activación** \- dijo uno de los científicos que estaba frente a un monitor controlando el proceso, el cristal en la frente del casco de Spike empezó a brillar con mas fuerza y el dragón abrió su boca mostrando sus afilados dientes - **activación completada exitosamente, empezando con el proceso de control mental** \- Spike estaba empezando a cerrar la boca, no se podía ver su expresión puesto que el casco cubría casi todo su rostro a excepción de la mandíbula, pero los orificios que cubrían la zona de sus ojos se encendieron de color rojo y el dragón dio un paso al frente rompiendo los bloqueos que lo sostenían.

**\- ¿Que ocurre?** \- preguntó Luna asustada.

\- **No se ha completado el proceso de control mental** \- contestó uno de los científicos señalando en su monitor que había una falla y era imposible completarlo - **¡va a escapar!**

_**¡ROAR!**_

Spike pego un tremendo rugido que quebró el cristal asustando a todos los que estaban ahí parados a excepción de Duncan que solo se quedaba ahí sonriendo.

\- **¿Que están esperando? ¡APAGUENLO!** \- grito Luna mientras retrocedía.

\- **Eso intentamos... AAAHH!** \- el dragón empezó a golpear el muro con fuerza como si tratara de derrumbarlo y sacudía todo el edificio, al ver que no podía romperlo saco sus garras metálicas y empezó a escalarlo para alcanzar la parte en la que estaban ellos - **¡rápido!** \- Spike finalmente llego a la parte donde estaba el muro de cristal ya destruido y lo único que pudieron ver todos fueron las dos luces rojas que emitía el casco de acero que cubría los ojos del dragón, Luna podía sentir la ira detrás de esa mirada, ese dragón los odiaba a todos en el fondo de su alma y odiaba todo lo que estaban haciendo y no iba a dejar escapar la menor oportunidad de cobrarles todo eso, sin embargo Duncan Drums se quedaba cruzado de brazos con la misma sonrisa siniestra mientras Spike clavaba su mirada enfurecida en él y estiraba una mano para lanzar un golpe y destruir toda la instalación sin embargo el cristal que brillaba en su frente se apago al igual que las luces rojas de los ojos del casco y el gigantesco dragón cayo al piso como provocando un ligero temblor en la instalación - **listo... esta apagado por completo** \- el dragón gigante nuevamente se convirtió en un pequeño cachorro morado de orejas verdes y en menos de un segundo antes de que recuperara la consciencia fue encerrado en una jaula y transportado a otro sector de la instalación.

\- **A eso llamo un fracaso total** \- dijo Luna molesta mientras limpiaba su vestido - **espero que no haya pasado lo mismo con los cuatro lobos negros.**

**\- No te preocupes Luna** \- respondió Duncan - **ya te dije que ellos funcionan perfectamente, este es el único que aun no hemos podido controlar, pero como te habrás dado cuenta su poder es increíble, solo imagina lo que podríamos hacer con una bestia así bajo nuestro control.**

**\- No podemos perder mas tiempo con eso, ya tenemos cuatro dragones alados por lo que me has contado, concéntrense en la producción en serie de los cascos controladores y si te parece que su fuerza no es suficiente pues crea mas equipo y armaduras para ellos, se que tienes imaginación para eso.**

\- **Puedo improvisar algo, ya se me ocurrirán cosas.**

**\- Perfecto** \- los dos abandonaron la habitación y empezaron a caminar de nuevo por las instalaciones - **ahora, la otra cosa que quería preguntarte es ¿como van las cosas con mis súbditos?**

\- **Todo positivo, a diferencia de los humanos ellos si pueden sobrevivir a los efectos secundarios de la "transfiguración", que es lo que ocurre cuando hay una exposición directa a la energía de las replicas de los elementos de la armonía, y ¿adivina que?, es cierto que la transfiguración solo dura unos cinco minutos pero tus... súbditos son una especie muy interesante y han encontrado la forma de adaptarse a los cambios y obtener una fuente de energía aleatoria para alargar la duración de los efectos** \- se detuvieron frente a una puerta blindada y nuevamente paso su tarjeta para abrirla.

\- **Entonces mis suposiciones eran correctas.**

\- **Así es, pero hay algo especial con estos cinco** \- fue abriendo la puerta lentamente - **estos cinco han desarrollado habilidades mucho mas superiores que el resto, para probarlo los pusimos a pelear contra varios oponentes de su mismo nivel y bueno... vamos a ver los resultados** \- los dos entraron a la habitación la cual era completamente blanca pero ahora se había teñido de rojo debido a la gran cantidad de cadáveres que estaban regados por todo el lugar, algunos de ellos eran solo pedazos de brazos o piernas o cabezas pero estas no eran humanas, eran grises y tenían garras afiladas y las cabezas tenían cuernos demoníacos, rostros deformes y colmillos, no había ningún cuerpo completo, Luna caminaba sonriendo por toda la carnicería esquivando los pedazos de carne extraña hasta que pudo ver al fondo a cinco vampiros en su forma humana sentados espalda con espalda mientras se limpiaban las bocas con las mangas de sus trajes negros.

\- **¿Que tremendo festín que se han dado?** \- dijo Luna a lo que uno de ellos que era un joven de piel blanca y cabello azul se levanto y la miro con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

\- **Parece que nos hemos ensuciado un poco ¿no?**

**\- No importa, para esta el equipo de limpieza, y bien ¿como se sienten?**

\- **La transfiguración es impresionante sin duda** \- dijo otro vampiro que era una mujer de piel gris y cabello rubio muy largo con un rostro serio y amargado.

\- **No puedo esperar para saborear la carne de esas famosas portadoras de los elementos** \- dijo otro vampiro que era un hombre de piel crema y cabello morado mientras apretaba los puños mientras sonreía de forma desquiciada.

\- **Yo estoy interesada en sentir la energía que irradian los elementos auténticos** \- dijo una mujer vampiro de piel blanca y cabello rojo - **si este poder lo obtuvimos al incorporar solo unas simples replicas no quiero imaginarme lo que podríamos hacer con los elementos originales.**

\- **Tal parece... que ya dejamos de ser vampiros** \- dijo el único vampiro que no sea había levantado con la llegada de Luna que era un hombre de piel azul claro y cabello color azul oscuro con franjas rojas - **¿no es así?** \- observó sus manos ensangrentadas con un rostro serio y luego a Luna.

\- **Así es Sunny Soul, esa es la forma vulgar en la que los humanos nos llaman pero ahora después de mucho hemos encontrado la forma de transfigurarnos y revelar lo que somos en verdad** \- se puso en medio de todos llamando su atención - **empezamos como una influencia, una onda astral, unos parásitos que se alimentaban de energía negativa por ser los demonios mas débiles de todos, luego gracias a mi aprendimos a mutar cuerpos humanos convirtiéndolos en lo que empezaron a llamar vampiros y ahora gracias a esta energía somos capaces de mostrar lo que somos en sueños pero ahora llevarlo a la realidad, somos demonios, pero no en un plano astral, ahora tenemos cuerpos y podemos liberar nuestro potencial al máximo, seremos la nueva raza dominante en ese planeta.**

**\- Entonces que estamos esperando** \- grito el vampiro hiperactivo de piel crema y cabello morado - **¡vamos a devorar a las portadoras!**

**\- Tranquilízate, para empezar las necesito con vida** \- el joven puso un rostro serio - **si ellas mueren los elementos no serán mas que simples piedras, sin embargo pueden alimentarse de los extranjeros.**

**\- En ese caso vamos de cacería** \- dijo el hombre de piel blanca y cabello azul sonriendo de forma arrogante.

\- **Son invencibles ahora, no se contengan, y lo mas importante, no me fallen en esta misión** \- Luna abandono la habitación dejando la puerta abierta y todos abandonaron la instalación a excepción del vampiro de piel azul claro y cabello azul oscuro que se quedo mirando los cadáveres de los demonios que habían devorado.

\- **¡Oye Sunny, no te retrases!** \- dijo la joven de piel gris y cabello rubio largo con tono autoritario.

\- **Ya voy** \- Sunny Soul lanzó un corto suspiro - **tal ves sea lo mejor** \- abandono la habitación y alcanzo a sus compañeros.

Eran las 12 de la medianoche en el mundo humano, en la ciudad un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro desalborotado que le cubría el ojo derecho estaba caminando con un rostro tan sereno que era imposible saber que estaba pensando, Eighth Soul había salido fuera del taller mientras trataba de acomodar sus pensamientos hasta que una voz lo saco de estos.

\- **Así que al final siempre lo hiciste** \- le dijo una voz rasposa como la de un anciano y este se giro para ver quien era encontrándose con un hombre encapuchado a tal punto que no dejaba ver su rostro - **conseguiste una maquina del tiempo, Octava del Alma.**

**\- Cuentista** \- Eighth Soul entrecerró los ojos mientras daba un paso al frente con las menos en los bolsillos - **sabes que no necesitas esconder tu rostro de mi, se perfectamente quien eres y lo que has hecho, Star Swirl... o mejor dicho, replica de él gracias al lago de los espejos** \- el hombre se quito la capucha dejando ver que era un anciano de piel gris claro y cabello blanco.

\- **Sabes cuales son las consecuencias de meterte con el tiempo, ¿por que lo has hecho?**

\- **¿Quien eres tu para cuestionar mis acciones?** \- camino hasta quedar en frente suyo - **conozco toda tu historia Cuentista, se que en tu Equestria de origen mataste al Star Swirl original y robaste sus hechizos acerca de las dimensiones paralelas, se que has vagado por otros universos usando ese conocimiento para obtener aun mas conocimiento y ¿acaso mediste las consecuencias de lo que eso causaría? no seas ridículo, menos aun después de haberle dejado la orden a unos malditos corruptos.**

**\- Yo funde la orden de los Cuentistas con el objetivo de que fuera independiente de mi, pero jamas me imagine que las personas a las que yo mismo eduque y entregue el cargo de Espinas de la orden terminarían haciendo lo que querían con ella, aun así te puedo asegurar que no todos persiguen los mismos intereses, de todos mis aprendices hay quienes puedo asegurar que son puros y confió en que se darán cuenta de las fallas que hay en su sistema.**

**\- Si eso fuera cierto entonces ya se habría solucionado hace mucho tiempo, se han filtrado hechizos tuyos entre las hordas de traidores que hay, la Resurrección Maldita es uno de ellos, ahora soy un fugitivo y considerado traidor también, el Sector de Recuperación esta detrás de mi y lo único que quiero es detener lo que tu empezaste.**

\- **Nadie debe de meterse con el tiempo Octava del Alma.**

**\- El tiempo es la única arma que tenemos para pelear contra "Eso", entidad que tú despertaste.**

\- **Tu no lo entiendes Octava del Alma, el misterio de las infinitas dimensiones paralelas nunca debió ser descubierto ni por mi yo original ni por nadie, los viajeros interdimensionales causan tanto desequilibrio cósmico como los viajeros del tiempo, la única razón por la que desperté a Eso fue porque sabía que era la única entidad capaz de manejar el Destino como si fuera su propiedad, las dimensiones paralelas y los viajes interdimensionales no debieron ser descubiertos ni por mi ni por ningún otro Star Swirl o criatura inteligente ¡JAMAS! y la única cosa capaz de concederme ese objetivo es Eso.**

**\- ¿Y como? ¿sacrificando mundos?, se que tu llevaste la plaga draconiana a la Equestria 99 A, admítelo Cuentista, ni siquiera tu sabes ¿que diablos es Eso? nadie lo sabe con exactitud, el Libro de Cuentos es la única prueba de que esa entidad existe y es completamente inestable, lo he investigado y es mas antiguo que la misma realidad, dices que todos los viajeros interdimensionales cometieron un error al meterse con conocimientos que no comprendían en su totalidad y tu haces lo mismo jugando con el Libro de Cuentos, ¿acaso no lo ves?... tu eres quien le abrió la puerta a Eso hacia otras dimensiones, él Libro te usó y tu caíste.**

\- **No conoces mi historia completa Octava del Alma, pero ya estoy viejo para contar cuentos, ya no soy portador del título de Cuentista** \- se dio la media vuelta - **por cierto, solo una cosa mas, e oído que estas investigando a Luna en este mundo, te recomiendo que prestes atención a sus relaciones diplomáticas si realmente te importa.**

\- **¿Por que lo dices?**

**\- Porque los diez gobernantes que murieron en el ataque terrorista a Frank Sutler, han sido reemplazados por hombres de gran influencia en sus sociedades que Luna una ves invitó a una cena en su mansión.**

\- **¿Me estas diciendo que...?**

**\- Así es, son todos vampiros** \- luego de decir eso se volvió a colocar la capucha y se fue caminando a paso lento dejando solo a Eighth Soul quien también giro y se fue de regreso al taller.

En una habitación completamente oscura unas cuantas luces se encienden alrededor de una mesa rectangular en la cual hay un total de diez sillas rodeándola y diez hombres con trajes elegantes cuyos rostros no se pueden distinguir claramente por la oscuridad del lugar están sentados mientras parecen negociar algo importante.

\- **Parece que Luna ha avanzado en sus investigaciones** \- dijo uno de ellos.

\- **He oído que finalmente logro que los demonios puedan despertar su forma astral en el plano físico, realmente impresionante** \- cada uno de ellos se turnaba para hablar compartiendo información.

\- **Seguramente lo ha hecho usando esas replicas de los elementos, pero aun así es bastante conveniente, quiere decir que muy pronto ella también podrá encarnar la verdadera apariencia de Nightmare sin necesidad de usar la pesadilla diurna.**

**\- ¡Vamos! Todos aquí sabemos que Luna nunca podría usar la gloriosa transfiguración de Nightmare ni aunque posea el elemento de la magia.**

**\- ¿Entonces quien crees que puede hacer eso?**

**\- Pues el verdadero y autentico recipiente de Nightmare, del que hablan las profecías.**

**\- ¿Esa profecía sobre el hombre que traerá el juicio final a este mundo? ¿El emperador Nightmare? No son mas que historias milenarias.**

**\- Para nada, ¿recuerdan a Gotick Black? el tipo que usaba una mascara blanca con rayas negras.**

**\- Si, el mismo que le entregó a Frank Sutler los conocimientos para fabricar el portal interdimensional ¿Que pasa con él?**

**\- Aun estoy en contacto con él y me ha asegurado que muy pronto el autentico príncipe Noctis va a resurgir de entre los muertos y tomara su lugar como emperador.**

**\- Suena demasiado bueno como para ser verdad.**

**\- Pues créanlo.**

**\- En ese caso parece que podremos devolverle a Luna el favor que nos hizo cuando nos invito a cenar a su mansión esa noche.**

**\- Me acuerdo perfectamente de ese momento, nos hizo ver en unos espejos y luego perdimos la cordura.**

**\- No se ustedes pero yo no podría sentirme mejor después de eso, a pesar de que los primeros días fueron difíciles** \- entre la oscuridad a todos les empezaron a brillar los ojos de color rojo los cuales tenían las pupilas afiladas como las serpientes - **aun así, no fue muy cortés de su parte engañarnos de esa forma, sobretodo con toda la ayuda que le habíamos dado.**

\- **Entonces estamos todos de acuerdo, una ves que se confirme el retorno del príncipe Noctis vamos a liberar a la esencia de Nightmare del cuerpo de Luna y entonces le prepararemos al verdadero Emperador la bienvenida que se merece, la sesión se cierra por hoy** \- todas las luces se apagaron al igual que sus ojos retornando la oscuridad total a la habitación.

_**1 año, 11 meses, 13 días.**_

.

**Tema de cierre: Things I Don't Understand - Coldplay - Español**  
/watch?v=H9BNJ7jCU4Y

**NA: Un nuevo capitulo y mucho información revelada, nuevamente disculpas por la tardanza y gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios que son lo que mas me anima a seguir con esta historia, saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	63. Corazón mecánico

**"Hay cosas que no se pueden juzgar con la lógica o la razón, acciones como el sacrificio, la compasión o todo aquello que no genere ningún beneficio personal es difícil de comprender para una mente calculadora, pues todo lo que nace del corazón no tiene porque tener sentido para ser real, a veces son estas acciones misteriosas las que demuestran quienes somos en realidad debajo de toda la capa de pensamientos y deseos personales que nos envuelven y nos ciegan."**

**61\. Corazón mecánico.**

Tres días pasaron en total, en la granja se estaba realizando una despedida, Blue, la hermana del difunto Phoenix había decidido que era momento de volver con el resto de su equipo, se encontraba preparando sus cosas junto con Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie quienes la habían estado acompañando la mayor parte del tiempo, termino de cerrar la maleta e iba a salir cuando de repente se encontró cara a cara con Rainbow Dash en la entrada, se miraron por unos segundos en silencio y las portadoras de la bondad y la risa supieron que era momento de retirarse.

\- **¿Que estas haciendo?** \- preguntó Rainbow con un aire de autoridad y molestia.

\- **Voy de regreso, pero no te preocupes, no voy a abandonarlas.**

**\- No pensaba detenerte, al contrario, te iba a pedir que no volvieras.**

**\- ¿Temes que termine como mi hermano?**

**\- Así es.**

\- **No te preocupes, se lo que hago, pero es algo que tengo que hacer sola** \- paso por su costado y Rainbow no se volteo a verla - **nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo** \- fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de perderse en el camino, iba por la carretera sin un transporte adecuado, lo que llevaba a suponer que alguien la estaría esperando.

**(...)**

Mientras tanto dentro de la cabaña que estaba alejada a unos 300 metros de la casa Flash Sentry estaba teniendo de nuevo la misma pesadilla, "te encontrare y te haré pagar por la muerte de todos tus amigos, los que mataste sin piedad", es lo que siempre decía la voz de Bass Throb en sus sueños, se despertó agitado y sudando como siempre, salió a caminar por el campo a pesar de lo temprano que era y vio a lo lejos a Blue caminando por la carretera, estaba tan alejada que casi no podía distinguirla, sintió una mano tocar su hombro y rápidamente se dio la vuelta asustado colocándose en posición de combate.

\- **¿Twilight?... ¿Rarity?** \- frente a él estaban sus dos amigas un tanto sorprendidas por la actitud agresiva que había tomado.

\- **Lo lamento cariño** \- dijo Rarity detrás de Twilight - **no queríamos asustarte.**

**\- No, yo lo lamento** \- se relajó - **últimamente no he podido dormir bien.**

**\- Te ves asustado** \- dijo Twilight - **estamos fuera de peligro aquí, ¿que ocurre?**

**\- Nada, solo estaba recordando algunas cosas** \- un cuervo gruñó detrás suyo provocando que se alarmara de nuevo.

\- **¿En serio estas bien?** \- Flash veía peligro en todas partes, puesto que sabía que Luna conocía perfectamente donde se estaban escondiendo, ya que él se lo había dicho cuando estaba bajo el control de Crysalis.

\- **Si, lo estoy... ehmm, necesito ir a la ciudad, hay algo que tengo que hablar con los demás.**

**\- No hay problema nosotras estábamos por ir para allá** \- Flash Sentry se veía muy alterado y Twilight lo notaba, se acercó a él y le dio un ligero empujón con la mano para despertarlo - **oye, tranquilízate, recuerda que ya estas a salvo.**

**\- Gracias** \- Twilight y Rarity se adelantaron - **pero nunca vamos a estar a salvo, no mientras Luna siga con vida** \- dijo para si mismo mientras se disponía a seguirlas.

Unas horas después llegaron a casa de los extranjeros, Swift estaba sentado en la camilla de la enfermería, su rostro ya se había regenerado por completo pero su brazo y su pierna aun estaban dañadas pero ya no lo suficiente como para imperdirle sentarse aunque no podía alejarse mucho de la maquina que le administraba el suero.

\- **¿No puedes quedarte quieto un segundo?** \- dijo Hard entrando a la habitación viendo a Swift tratando de mover el aparato.

\- **No lo soporto mas, e estado tres días en este lugar, comienza a volverse molesto, es como una jodida cárcel.**

**\- Mas que nervioso se te ve como asustado, ¿tienes algún problema con los lugares cerrados como Light?**

**\- Ya tuve suficiente de lugares cerrados y húmedos en mi vida pasada, solamente quiero salir de aquí un rato... ¿me ayudas a mover esta cosa?** \- Hard suspiro y estuvo a punto de ayudarlo pero en ese momento sonó el timbre y decidió bajar a abrir primero - **oye... ¿que hay con esto?**

**\- Pídele ayuda a Blaze, ustedes dos no se han hablado desde hace meses, es insoportable** \- estaba bajando a abrir la puerta y al pasar por la sala vio a Sunset Shimmer dormida encima del teclado de la computadora - **"ella sigue revisando esos archivos"** \- pensó para si mismo mientras dejaba entrar a Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Flash Sentry quien a diferencia de las demás lo saludo con seriedad llevándolo a intuir que no estaba ahí de visita.

\- **¿Como esta Swift?** \- preguntó Twilight.

\- **Esta en el segundo piso, traten de hacer que se quede quieto a estado muy nervioso estos días.**

**\- ¿Que paso con Sunset?** \- pregunto Pinkie Pie al verla dormida sobre el teclado.

\- **Sigue tratando de sacar mas información de los archivos que le entrego el tipo enmascarado, los ha revisado ya varias veces pero no parece haber nada interesante, solo muchas cosas que no puede entender** \- Pinkie estuvo a punto de despertarla - **no te recomiendo que la muevas de ahí, si se despierta lo único que hará será seguir trabajando y ya saben que nadie la puede detener** \- Twilight y Flash subieron en silencio, Pinkie Pie decidió ir a la cocina para prepararles algo pero Rarity se detuvo un momento y muy cuidadosamente cubrió a Sunset con una manta que estaba sobre el sofá, luego alcanzó a los demás arriba - **Swift, tienes visita, deja ya de mover eso o lo vas a romper.**

\- **Wow** \- Rarity se sorprendió al ver las cicatrices aun frescas que tenía en su brazo y en su pierna - **¿se... seguro que estas bien?**

**\- Ya les dije que estaré como nuevo en unos días mas, solo miren mi rostro, por lo menos ya estoy reconocible** \- contestó sonando mucho mas calmado.

\- **Te ves bien** \- dijo Twilight - **Hard dijo que estabas nervioso por algo.**

**\- No me gusta estar encerrado en cualquier lugar por mucho tiempo, al menos no solo.**

**\- Lamentamos no haber podido venir antes** \- dijo Rarity.

\- **No se preocupen, me imagino que deben de haber estado muy ocupadas.**

**\- ¿Donde esta Flash?** \- preguntó Twilight al no verlo en la habitación - **que extraño , voy a buscarlo** \- salio del cuarto rápidamente como si estuviera preocupada.

\- **Parece que son buenos amigos** \- dijo Swift volviendo a sentarse sobre la camilla mientras que Rarity se sentaba en una silla al frente y sacaba algunas cosas de su bolso.

\- **Si que lo son, me alegra que haya vuelto, a Twilight le hace falta ese tipo de compañía con todos los problemas que todos hemos atravesado.**

**\- No creo entenderlo, ustedes son la mejor compañía que ella puede desear, son sus mejores amigas.**

**\- Es cierto pero debes saber que una mujer a veces necesita algo en que apoyarse.**

**\- Ya veo** \- bajo la mirada - **era eso de lo que hablabas, me alegro... supongo** \- Rarity continuaba revisando sus cosas pero notó el cambio en Swift, era de las personas cuyo silencio decía mucho mas que sus propias palabras, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a eso.

\- **¿Swift? ¿te pasa algo?**

**\- Nada** \- nuevamente trato de mover la maquina que contenía el suero esta ves con éxito - **pero no soporto mas estar encerrado** \- salió cargando el suero consigo para no desconectarlo - **siento que me ahogo aquí dentro** \- finalmente salio camino a la azotea, pero aun al aire libre la sensación de asfixia no se iba, estaba respirando agitadamente hasta que se encontró con Blaze quien también estaba tomando aire y con tan solo comparar sus miradas era clara la diferencia entre ellos dos y las situaciones en las que se encontraban - **¿que me miras?** \- dijo serio a lo que el joven de piel amarillo pálido se fue sin decir nada con las manos en los bolsillos, Swift suspiró y trato de acomodar sus ideas en aquello para lo que había sido enviado a ese mundo desde un principio.

En el primer piso Flash Sentry estaba sentado en un sofá conversando con Hard quien estaba apoyado en la ventana fumando un cigarrillo.

\- **Habla cuando quieras** \- dijo Hard - **desde que llegaste me di cuenta que hay algo que quieres preguntar, no pareces alguien tímido así que suéltalo de una vez.**

**\- ¿Cuales creen que son nuestras oportunidades de vencer a Luna?**

**\- Luna no es el principal problema, los elementos se pueden hacer cargo sin complicaciones, el problema es llegar a ella, actualmente debe de ser la persona con mas seguridad en el mundo, no tenemos idea de quienes mas están de su lado.**

**\- Hay información que me gustaría compartir con ustedes, se cosas.**

**\- ¿En serio?** \- apago el cigarro - **¿como?**

\- **¿Alguna ves has visto en las películas antiguas como tratan los faraones a los esclavos? Los esclavos los acompañan a todas partes como si fueran maquinas sin alma, incluso a sus reuniones mas importantes, estos están ahí parados como estatuas y los lideres hablan y hablan de cosas confidenciales ignorándolos por completo puesto que para ellos son menos que personas, son objetos... pues así es como estuve yo el tiempo que era controlado por Crysalis, era un objeto que ella cargaba a cualquier lugar, incluso a sus reuniones mas importantes... y a la planta nuclear donde trabaja con Luna** \- giro su rostro serio para ver a Hard quien escuchaba todo en silencio - **se cosas, cosas importantes y quiero compartirlas con todos ustedes** \- Hard tiro los restos del cigarro por la ventana y empezó a subir las escaleras.

\- **Llamare a los demás.**

El sol estaba a punto de caer, en la ciudad Light caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos cuando de repente paso al lado de la casa de Night Song, estaba ahí intacta, impecable a pesar de los días que habían pasado "es como si ella aún estuviera ahí" pensó siempre tratando de ver el lado optimista de la vida pero nunca dejaba que eso alterara su percepción de la realidad por lo que tampoco podía evitar preguntarse ¿que sería de ese lugar de ahora en adelante? por lo que curioso decidió acercarse a la ventana de la casa y notó que todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por mantas blancas.

\- **¿Eres amigo suyo o solo un ciudadano curioso?** \- preguntó una voz masculina detrás suyo, al girar noto a un hombre vestido con un saco negro pero que usaba una capucha tan grande que llegaba a cubrir su rostro.

\- **Soy amigo suyo... ¿quien es usted?** \- preguntó sonriendo a lo que pudo escuchar unas cuantas risas de parte del hombre que aparentemente se esforzaba por ocultar su rostro, se agacho para ver debajo de la capucha y notó que tenía un pasamontañas que cubría todo su rostro a excepción de sus ojos - **¿por que usa eso? ¿tiene frío?**

\- **Lo lamento, lo que pasa es que tuve un accidente y mi rostro no quedo muy presentable a pesar de las operaciones.**

**\- Eso no importa, vamos, quítese esa cosa** \- intento sacárselo pero el hombre logro sostener su mano rápidamente cosa que lo sorprendió un poco - **vaya, tiene buenos reflejos.**

\- **Debo de tenerlos puesto que trabajo en el área de investigación, verás, soy oficial y estuve trabajando en el asesinato de la joven que vivía aquí, desgraciadamente no tenemos información suficiente para continuar con el caso así que este va a tener que ser cerrado.**

**\- Ya veo** \- bajo la mirada - **de todas formas no importa, castigar a los culpables no la va a traer de vuelta.**

**\- ¿Por casualidad conoces a alguien llamado Light?** \- levanto la mirada sorprendido al escuchar eso.

\- **¿Light?**

**\- Lo que pasa es que encontramos esta carta entre sus cosas cuando revisamos su hogar** \- saco un sobre blanco - **lo tomamos como evidencia y al parecer esta dirigida a un tal Light pero como el caso esta cerrado no veo necesario tenerla confiscada** \- se la entregó y se dio media vuelta para retirarse mientras le hacía un gesto de despedida con la mano - **así que hazme el favor de ubicar a ese tal Light y dársela, después de todo era para él.**

**\- ¿Que extraño?** \- se quedo viendo como el hombre se alejaba y luego enfoco su atención en el sobre, inquieto y ansioso fue rompiendo con cuidado cada uno de los bordes hasta que libero la carta y empezó a leerla al mismo tiempo que en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa - **no puedo creerlo... ¡ES DE RELOJ!** \- se alejo corriendo tan rápido que casi se le cae el sombrero, una ves que se perdió de vista el misterioso hombre entraba a un callejón bajándose la capucha, dejaba caer al piso el pasamontañas para reemplazarlo por una mascara blanca con rayas negras.

\- **Que inocente es** \- dijo para si mismo el ultimo Mislead Appear riendo en silencio y volvía a ponerse la capucha abandonando el callejón con las manos en los bolsillos del saco mientras silbaba una curiosa melodía.

En casa de los extranjeros ya estaban todos reunidos en la sala, Swift era el ultimo en bajar las escaleras debido a que todavía tenía problemas para movilizarse, vio a Flash sentado en el sofá junto a los demás con una expresión seria e intuyo que esa iba a ser una charla muy larga, también se sorprendió un poco al ver a Star puesto que no sabían nada de ella desde que se retiro molesta por el fallo de la ultima misión.

\- **¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?** \- preguntó Swift - **¿y a que vienes ahora?**

**\- Fui a solicitar información a mis superiores y no creas que por que estoy ausente me pierdo de todos los detalles, nada se me escapa.**

**\- Mientes, se que has estado husmeando invisible por aquí, recuerda que puedo sentir tu presencia, estoy entrenado para eso** \- tomo asiento en frente de Flash y lo vio seriamente a los ojos - **ahora seamos directos ¿que es lo que sabes?**

**\- Luna a estado haciendo experimentos con las replicas de los elementos de la armonía** \- respondió Flash - **a hecho pruebas en humanos pero la mayoría de ellos no soportaban la energía y los que lo hacían fallecían a los cinco minutos pero los resultado eran excepcionales.**

\- **Increíble** \- dijo Hard - **parece que Luna ya ha encontrado la forma de darle el mismo uso a esos minerales que la Orden... ¿como obtuvo acceso a esos conocimientos?**

**\- Es obvio que uno de los desertores esta colaborando con ella** \- intervino Star - **ahora detenerla es mucho mas importante que antes, esto ya se a convertido en un problema mas que serio, si llegan a elaborar una tecnología similar a la de los mecanismos de la armonía podríamos estar en graves problemas.**

**\- Eso no es todo** \- continuó Flash - **también han elaborado un portal similar al que usaron Twilight y Sunset para venir a este mundo, pero no han encontrado la forma de activarlo mas que una sola vez, la misma noche que Twilight llegó.**

**\- Eso es porque el portal aparentemente solo funciona si se cumplen ciertas condiciones astronómicas** \- dijo Twilight - **por lo tanto es posible que este pueda abrirse en...** \- frenó de golpe y abrió los ojos como platos tomando consciencia de lo que eso significaba, fue en ese momento que recordó lo que Rainbow le había contado acerca de la proyección que Discord les mostró - **Sunset... ¿hace cuanto tiempo que estoy aquí?**

**\- Medio año aproximadamente.**

**\- Eso quiere decir que es posible que...**

\- **Si** \- la interrumpió de forma abrupta mirándola a los ojos - **es posible que encuentren la forma de usar los elementos para potenciar el portal y la plaga de Equestria convierta este mundo en un nido de dragones, es posible Twilight pero no es momento de sorprenderse, estamos aquí para buscar soluciones.**

**\- Lo se** \- se llevo una mano a la frente e hizo un gran esfuerzo por eliminar todos los recuerdos de la invasión, ya era momento de enfrentarlo.

\- **Ya sabíamos lo del portal** \- continuó Swift - **¿que mas sabes sobre eso?**

**\- En la prueba de activación del portal entraron cinco especímenes** \- al escuchar eso Sunset se alarmó y estuvo a punto de frenarlo pero Twilight se dio cuenta de esto y la detuvo.

\- **¿Que especímenes?** \- pregunto con seriedad pero Flash se negaba a responder - **Flash, dime que es lo que cruzo el portal esa noche.**

**\- Eran cuatro lobos negros y un cachorro** \- los ojos de Twilight se encogieron al escuchar eso - **era tu perro... Spike.**

**\- ¡Flash!** \- grito Sunset pero era muy tarde, Twilight giro para verla a los ojos.

\- **¿Tu lo sabías?** \- luego vio a todos los demás - **¿todos ustedes ya lo sabían?**

**\- Twilight... no teníamos idea, en serio** \- dijo Pinkie Pie preocupada pero nada de lo que dijeran iba a calmarla, ya no solamente se sentía furiosa ahora también se sentía indignada, sin decir nada abandono la casa molesta - **¡Twilight!** \- Pinkie Pie se apresuró en darle el alcance y Rarity salió detrás de ella igual de preocupada.

\- **¿Por que se lo dijiste?** \- le dijo Sunset a Flash molesta.

\- **Ella lo preguntó, ¡tenía derecho a saberlo! ¿cuando pensaban decírselo?**

**\- ¡Cuando sepamos como actuar!**

\- **Al diablo** \- Swift se quito el suero del brazo y empezó a caminar hasta la salida.

\- **Ojos Rápidos ¿que diablos crees que haces?** \- dijo Star de forma indiferente.

\- **Voy a limpiar los platos sucios, ¿que crees que estoy haciendo?**

\- **El error es de todos ustedes, ¿acaso creen que es lindo que te oculten las cosas como si no confiaran en tu capacidad para enfrentar los problemas?** \- Swift miró de reojo a Star - **no es como si me importara todo este drama** \- apartó la mirada - **¿sabes que? haz lo que quieras.**

\- **Swift** \- intervino Hard - **deja que ellas resuelvan sus problemas, nosotros aun tenemos cosas que negociar** \- señalo a Flash quien estaba sentado con la mirada baja.

\- **De acuerdo** \- en ves de sentarse se paro en frente de Flash y este levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos - **si sabes algo mas que sea de suma importancia dilo rápido.**

**\- Los nuevos gobernantes.**

**\- ¿Que?**

**\- Los actuales gobernantes que reemplazan a los 10 que murieron en el asesinato de Frank Sutler.**

**\- ¿Que pasa con ellos? ¡Suéltalo de una vez!**

\- **Todos ellos son o mejor dicho eran empresarios de renombre en sus países natales, colaboraban con la secta de Luna antes del retorno de Nightmare, una vez ella los invito a cenar** \- Swift recordó el instante en que se infiltró en la mansión de Luna haciéndose pasar por uno de ellos y también recordó el angustiante momento en que todos fueron poseídos por Nightmare al tener contacto con la energía de los espejos a excepción de él.

\- **No me digas que...**

**\- Así es... todos ellos son vampiros.**

Eran las 12 de la medianoche en el mundo humano, en unas ruinas antiguas ubicadas en un desierto olvidado por el tiempo un circulo mágico aparecía repentinamente bajo la arena y a los pocos segundos tres personas se materializaban en el mismo lugar, un joven de piel gris y cabello negro, un hombre de piel gris oscuro y cabello plateado y finalmente una mujer de cabello blanco.

\- **¿Donde estamos?** \- pregunto Cybrian Spear quien había sido transportado junto con los fantasmas Gotick Black y Dance Sky luego de haber aceptado viajar con ellos a cambio de la vida de Star, observo todo a su alrededor pero no había mas que arena y la oscuridad de la noche no le permitía ver mas adelante.

\- **Muy pronto te vas a enterar** \- contestó Dance Sky de la misma forma fría que todos los fantasmas, caminaron por una hora hasta que pudieron visualizar una edificación en ruinas, aparentemente una especie de castillo abandonado - **¿recuerdas algo de esto?**

**\- No recuerdo nada, pero puedo deducir perfectamente que es este lugar dadas las condiciones en las que nos encontramos.**

**\- Entonces sabes para que te hemos traído aquí.**

**\- Así es y no me interesa, finalmente pude saldar una deuda muy antigua, lo único que me mantenía atado a este mundo, ahora solo tengo pendiente la promesa que les hice a ustedes, lo que vaya a pasar conmigo de ahora en adelante no me importa, estoy cansado... muy cansado.**

\- **Hay algo que tenemos que mostrarte primero** \- empezaron a caminar por las ruinas del castillo de los hermanos Caelus y Noctis, pasaron por varios pisos, algunos de ellos aun tenían varias estructuras intactas, hasta que finalmente llegaron a lo que fue la sala del trono donde para sorpresa de Reloj, recostado de espaldas al lado de lo que fue el trono del rey estaba el cuerpo sin vida de su maestro, el Observador numero 77 de la orden.

\- **¿Esta muerto?** \- preguntó fríamente mientras se agachaba para verlo.

\- **Lo está, tu sabes que los cuerpos que usan los miembros de la orden son incorruptibles aun después de muertos, fue asesinado por tu hermano, Caelus.**

**\- Así que ese tipo con el que salió de viaje es mi supuesto hermano, ¿y por que lo mato?**

**\- Eso no importa, ¿sientes algo al ver a tu maestro muerto? el hombre que te acogió y te enseño todo lo que sabes.**

**\- ¿Segura que eres un fantasma como yo? porque esa pregunta suena bastante estúpida si conoces nuestra naturaleza.**

**\- Solo responde.**

**\- No siento nada y yo solo veía a este hombre como un medio para saldar mi deuda, nada mas.**

**\- En ese caso** \- Dance Sky miro a Gotick Black y este saco el corazón de cristal corrompido el cual levitaba sobre la palma de su mano.

\- **¿El corazón de cristal?... ya veo, así que eso es lo que tenían planeado desde el principio.**

**\- Volverás a ser el antiguo príncipe Noctis, luego recuperaras tu esencia y te convertirás en el emperador Nightmare** \- saco el libro de hechizos prohibidos - **aquí tengo el hechizo que Sombra usó para controlar la plaga en Equestria, cuando se complete el ciclo lunar el portal se abrirá de nuevo y te encargaras de traer la plaga a este mundo, luego repetirás el proceso con todos los mundos que quieras ya que el espejo de Cristal puede llevarte a cualquier parte en realidad, serás el nuevo portador de plagas, ese fue el deseo del primer lector del Libro de Cuentos, tú, el príncipe Noctis.**

**\- Ahora entiendo porque me necesitaban, supongo que no puedo negarme** \- levanto los brazos - **después de todo se los prometí** \- Gotick Black le lanzo el corazón a Dance Sky y esta camino hasta quedar en frente de Reloj pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrirle el pecho con su espada este retrocedió rápidamente esquivando el ataque.

\- **¿Que estas haciendo?**

\- **No puedo** \- continuó retrocediendo - **a veces hago cosas que no entiendo pero cada ves que razono sobre ello llego a extrañas conclusiones** \- se detuvo al tropezar con el cuerpo de su maestro sin apartar la vista al frente - **no tengo recuerdos de mi pasado cuando estaba vivo, pero cuando asesine a Espíritu Llameante se sintió bien** \- observó sus manos - **por primera vez en mi vida había experimentado lo que era sentirse a gusto con algo, placer por matar... pero, con todo lo que e estudiado e llegado a una conclusión sobre lo que es correcto e incorrecto, a veces no siempre lo que nos hace sentir bien es exactamente lo correcto, los humanos buscan el éxito y la felicidad a cualquier costo, en ocasiones esto los lleva a tomar decisiones que perjudican a los demás, siempre se preocupan por ellos mismos antes que por los demás y me parecía completamente lógico, razonable, es obvio y normal que uno ponga su bienestar por encima de todos los demás, si no crees que tu vida vale mas que la de los demás entonces suicidate y listo, esa era mi forma de pensar y lo sigue siendo en este momento.**

**\- ¿Entonces porque te niegas a aceptar tu destino... tu deseo?**

**\- Porque también e conocido personas tan raras que lo dan todo de si para ayudar a los demás en vez de a si mismos, algo que no tiene lógica, razón ni nada por el estilo, algo completamente estúpido, sin embargo los resultados tampoco son tan malos, porque esto crea algo en su interior que no se puede conseguir de otra manera** \- apretó los puños - **eso crea fuerza y determinación en ellos, una determinación y decisión que no nace del instinto de supervivencia, si no del instinto por proteger a alguien, eso es lo que experimente cuando me ofrecí a seguirlos a ustedes a cambio de la vida de Star, no siento nada, no puedo sentir, pero gracias a esto puedo pensar claramente** \- se llevó un dedo a la cabeza - **puedo razonar como jamás lo haría con la sed de sangre que tenía en mi supuesta vida pasada, y cuando ofrecí mi vida por alguien más finalmente comprendí lo que significa eso, se supone que la vida es un regalo, un regalo que nunca quise pero de esos que no puedes negar** \- saco su mecanismo de la armonía y lo levanto al frente.

\- **¿Vas a romper tu promesa?**

**\- Mi deuda no es con ustedes, mi deuda es con la vida misma.**

**\- No lo entiendes, tu no estas vivo, ninguno de nosotros esta vivo, pero podemos estarlo, podemos volver a sentir y cambiar nuestro destino a lo que queramos.**

**\- ¿A cambio de que? Si el deseo del príncipe Noctis era convertirse en un portador de plagas y destruir la vida entonces ¡ESTOY MEJOR MUERTO!**

**\- Muy noble Corazón Mecánico** \- dijo Gotick Black dando un paso al frente mientras aplaudía - **pero para ser alguien tan inteligente como dices serlo tendrías que haber pensado eso antes de venir aquí** \- sacó su katana - **la fuerza de los Fantasmas y su poder se basa en que tan fuerte es el deseo que persiguen y sus ganas de vivir para obtenerlo, tu odias vivir y odias el verdadero deseo de tu corazón, tu mismo lo dijiste, cuando mataste a Grace sentiste placer** \- puso la espada al frente - **yo también siento ese placer cuando alguien da buena pelea, porque aunque estés muerto no puedes suprimir lo que eres en verdad, lo que hay en el fondo de tu corazón, y tu eres un asesino como yo, pero como suprimes tu realidad de esa forma eres el mas débil de los Fantasmas.**

\- **Interesante hipótesis** \- se cruzo de brazos - **pero los deseos no son algo que nace del corazón, según mis estudios son simples necesidades que la gente con problemas busca para llenar algún vacío interno, son cosas que solo generan impotencia y desesperación y en algunos casos muy afortunados o tal ves no tanto, placer, en ese caso gracias por la oferta pero prefiero mantener mi intelecto intacto en ves de volver a ser un saco de emociones y deseos de grandeza con super poderes.**

\- **¡Tu intelecto no puede hacer nada contra mi acero!** \- le apunto con el filo de la espada.

\- **¡Pero esto si!** \- apretó el botón de su mecanismo de la armonía y se volvió invisible.

\- **Cuidado** \- grito Dance Sky - **esta usando la misma técnica que la mujer del sector de recuperación** \- algo empujo a la fantasma y le quito la espada y el libro de hechizos los cuales también se volvieron invisibles - **maldición.**

**\- Cúbrete Dance Sky** \- Gotick Black cerro los ojos y se puso en posición de combate - **fui entrenado para pelear contra cosas que no veo, puedo sentir su presencia sin problemas, un tipo tan débil como este, no es ninguna amenaza** \- se escucho el sonido de un disparo el cual fue bloqueado hábilmente por su espada pero el ruido delato la posición de Reloj - **te tengo** \- vio una masa de polvo moverse en la misma dirección y corrió para allá pero a mitad del camino una mina exploto haciendo volar al samurai en pedazos.

\- **¿Gotick?... UGH!** \- Dance Sky se quejó ya que Reloj había intentado decapitarla con su propia espada pero su fuerza no fue suficiente y la espada quedo enterrada en el cuello de la fantasma la cual la empuño de vuelta y se la quitó mientras la herida de su cuello se recuperaba.

\- **Lo admito** \- dijo Reloj mientras se volvía visible de nuevo - **a veces jode ser tan débil** \- Dance Sky corrió hacia él con el objetivo de abrirle el pecho e insertarle el corazón de cristal pero el joven nuevamente activo el poder-tiempo de su mecanismo de la armonía y comenzó a esquivar todos sus ataques moviéndose al tiple de velocidad normal, la evadió pasando por su lado y se lanzó a los restos de Gotick Black quien empezaba a regenerarse poco a poco pero logró agarrar a tiempo la Bitácora de Viajes - **lo tengo** \- nuevamente activo la invisibilidad y se traslado a una posición segura para empezar con el hechizo de teletransportación.

\- **¿Donde esta?** \- dijo Gotick Black ya completamente reconstruido.

\- **Tomó la Bitácora de Viajes y se volvió invisible, esta a punto de escapar.**

**\- No me va a burlar de esta forma un tipo tan débil como ese** \- levanto su espada al aire y la hizo girar a gran velocidad - **¡ya verás!** \- luego la incrusto con fuerza en el piso y una enorme ráfaga de viento cortante se expandió en todos los alrededores destruyendo algunas de las estructuras que quedaban llenando toda la sala de humo, una vez se disipo pudo ver a Cybrian Spear con la mitad del cuerpo atorado debajo de una roca detrás de la cual se había estado escondiendo, estirando el brazo para alcanzar la Bitácora de Viajes la cual había volado a una corta distancia de su cuerpo.

\- **Maldición...** \- se quejo el joven de piel gris mientras trataba de arrastrarse para alcanzar el libro sin embargo cuando lo tuvo entre sus dedos se dio cuenta de que se había estropeado, ya no servía - **estaba tan cerca... AAAAHH!** \- Gotick Black clavo su espada en la mano de Reloj dejándola atorada en el piso.

\- **Increíble que un insecto como tu me haya forzado a usar mis habilidades de Fantasma** \- enterró aun más su espada en la mano del joven que hacía gestos de dolor - **que lastima que con ese cuerpo aun puedas sentir dolor, porque esto se va a poner peor.**

\- **Ya déjalo** \- dijo Dance Sky tomando el Libro de hechizos prohibidos del piso y el Corazón de Cristal.

\- **De acuerdo** \- Gotick Black retiro la espada de su mano y de un solo empujón movió la piedra que estaba sobre él - **te dije que tu intelecto no iba a poder hacer nada contra mi, patético.**

\- **No importa... lo que hagan conmigo** \- a pesar de sus heridas Reloj hizo un gran esfuerzo por ponerse de pie - **pueden traerme de regreso a la vida todas las veces que quieran, pero hagan lo que hagan encontrare la forma de triunfar** \- finalmente se puso de pie por completo y levanto la vista - **¡soy Corazón Mecánico, miembro del sector de inteligencia de la orden de los cuentistas!** \- se llevo una mano a la frente para detener el sangrado - **los derrotaré a ustedes y a todos los que envíen en su lugar, derrotaré a "Eso" y al mismo Destino, los derrotaré a todos usando la única herramienta que poseo, ya verán.**

\- **¡Cierra la boca!**

\- **AAAHHHH!** \- Gotick Black le abrió el pecho con su katana dejando salir una gran cantidad de sangre mientras Reloj caía de rodillas al piso.

\- **Con el poder que vas a poseer de ahora en adelante** \- continuó Dance Sky caminando mientras sostenía el legendario Corazón de Cristal - **ya no vas a necesitar el intelecto para acabar con tus enemigos** \- de un golpe le introdujo el Corazón en el pecho y luego retiro su mano bañada en sangre.

Entonces empezó el proceso, Reloj levanto sus manos y vio como estas se iban convirtiendo en polvo al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, finalmente su mirada fría y cansada se desvaneció junto con toda su cabeza, entonces el Corazón de Cristal se levantó de entre los restos del viejo cuerpo flotando en el aire mientras era rodeado por una energía negativa que era la esencia del alma de Reloj, el alma del príncipe Noctis, la cual fue reemplazando a la que antes fue la esencia del Rey Sombra que era expulsada en forma de arena negra, finalmente el corazón que antes se había vuelto negro cambio a un color azul tan oscuro como la noche y de la misma forma que había reencarnado al Rey Sombra, de este crecieron primero unas venas azules que tomaron la forma de un sistema sanguíneo humano, luego crecieron los huesos, la carne y los músculos, finalmente empezó a crecer la piel gris y el cabello negro, entonces el nuevo humano desnudo cayo de rodillas al piso con los ojos aun cerrados, Dance Sky lo cubrió con una manta y este se aferro a ella por instinto.

\- **Principe Noctis, despierte** \- dijo la fantasma de forma autoritaria a lo que el joven humano de piel gris que físicamente era exactamente igual a Reloj se puso de pie aun sin abrir los ojos - **¿como se siente?**

**\- ¿Donde esta... mi casco?** \- finalmente abrió los ojos pero estos ya no eran vacíos y fríos, si no que estaban llenos de maldad y ambición - **¿y mi espada?**

**\- Le diremos todo lo que quiera saber pero antes tiene que responderme un par de preguntas... ¿que es lo que recuerda hasta ahora?**

**\- Recuerdo todo** \- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa - **mi pasado, los hechos recién acontecidos y también se parte de mi futuro por lo que ustedes me han contado** \- camino con aire de grandeza hasta quedar a espaldas de los fantasmas - **lamento haber puesto tanta resistencia, espero que no les haya sido una molestia.**

**\- Hay algo mas que necesito asegurarme** \- señalo el cuerpo del Observador 77 - **reconoce a este hombre ¿cierto? entonces dígame, ¿siente algo al ver muerta a la persona que lo acogió y le enseño todo a pesar de que no era nada suyo?**

\- **Recuerdo todo lo que viví mientras fui un fantasma y lo único que siento es lástima por haber caído tan bajo.**

**\- Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber.**

**\- Ahora díganme ¿por que me veo tan joven aun? ¿como se supone que voy a gobernar con esta apariencia tan ridícula?**

**\- No se preocupe, cuando recupere la esencia de Nightmare sus antiguos poderes regresarán al igual que su apariencia, sin embargo su fuerza física y habilidades ya deben de haber regresado.**

\- **Déjame asegurarme** \- se puso en frente de Gotick Black y estiro el brazo - **dame tu espada** \- el samurai dudo por un segundo pero Dance Sky le hizo un gesto para que obedeciera así que se la entrego, Noctis la levanto en el aire y la paso con fuerza por el lado de Gotick Black muy cerca de cortarle el brazo pero lo único que partió en dos fue el muro de piedra sobre el que estaba apoyado - **es una muy buena espada, definitivamente no fue forjada en este mundo, pero no es de mi estilo** \- se la devolvió - **veo que mi hermano Caelus sigue con vida y debe de estar tramando algo** \- se agacho viendo el cadáver del Observador - **no es de los tipos que asesinan sin piedad para conseguir sus objetivos, es mas de corazón blando así que la muerte de este hombre es algo que valdría la pena analizar** \- volvió a sonreír - **pero una vez que encuentre a Nightmare y vuelva a ser uno con él nada podrá detenerme, ni siquiera esos elementos de la armonía, así que lo que sea que este tramando mi hermano o la famosa orden no tiene importancia** \- mientras caminaba vio su mecanismo de la armonía tirado en el piso, apretó el botón y con lo que le quedaba de energía al artefacto convirtió la capa que lo cubría en ropa adecuada para viajar por el desierto - **sin esa maldita Bitácora de Viajes creo que hay un viaje muy largo de por medio, espero que no les moleste pero me gusta viajar solo** \- se cubrió la cara con una bufanda y se adentro en el desierto mientras que Dance Sky y Gotick Black se desvanecían para tomar ventaja de tiempo.

**(...)**

Mientras tanto en el taller del Doctor Whooves el horaculo volvió a encenderse por su cuenta mostrando como era hasta ese momento el cuadro de Cybrian Spear pero este se volvió cada ves mas gris hasta desaparecer tal como lo hicieron los retratos de aquellos que iban cayendo poco a poco, quedando nuevamente la pantalla en blanco y un silencio abismal en la solitaria y oscura sala, el mismo silencio de un grito de dolor y agonía que no es escuchado por nadie.

_**1 año, 11 meses, 10 días.**_

.

**Tema de cierre: Things I Don't Understand - Coldplay - Español**  
/watch?v=H9BNJ7jCU4Y

**NA: Se acerca el final de este acto, gracias a todos los que leen esta loca historia que toma rumbos cada ves mas extraños y emotivos, dejen sus criticas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	64. El poder de recordar

**NA: ¡Noticia! Esta historia ya tiene un opening oficial, solo puedo decir que la música y la letra encajan perfectamente con la trama de la historia y ni hablar de las imágenes, una agradable sorpresa, gracias a xXnobu16Xx quien hizo este gran trabajo, se aprecia realmente el esfuerzo, sin mas que decir los dejo con el opening y el capitulo el cual estará lleno de sorpresas, sin duda uno de los mas especiales de este acto.**

**Tema de entrada: EG - AQ - S4 FAN (pueden buscarlo en Youtube o Dailymotion simplemente como "eg aq")**  
Youtube: /watch?v=1mf1WSSGFLI

.

**"La vida acaba con la muerte, pero la existencia en su totalidad solo puede ser apagada por el olvido, aquellos que dejan una marca en el mundo serán recordados por siempre, ya sea para bien o para mal, su existencia estará marcada con las acciones que hayan dejado atrás de las cuales son responsables y con el tiempo, volverán."**

**62\. El poder de recordar.**

Un nuevo día empezaba en el mundo humano, en un viejo taller de mecánica un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón estaba durmiendo en una silla con la cabeza sobre el escritorio que estaba en frente suyo, Pierce Cross continuaba con sus investigaciones mientras que Eighth Soul y el Doctor Whooves trabajaban en la supuesta maquina del tiempo, empezaba a despertarse lentamente hasta que le parecio escuchar gritos cosa que inmediatamente lo llevo a un estado de alerta y salio corriendo a la sala.

\- **¿Que ocurre?** \- no había nadie en la sala pero escucho al Doctor llamando a Eighth Soul con una mescla de temor e ira desde la sala en que guardaban el horaculo, entró rápidamente y vio al hombre parado frente al televisor antiguo el cual estaba completamente en blanco - **¿otra ves esta en blanco?**

**\- Se nos acabo el tiempo** \- dijo Eighth Soul entrando en la sala y agachándose para ver el horaculo de cerca.

\- **¿Que hacemos ahora?** \- sin decir nada Eighth Soul se levanto y camino hasta quedar en frente de la camilla que estaba cubierta con una manta blanca, la quito y miro fijamente a Pierce Cross.

\- **Es hora de ver si esta cosa funciona.**

**(...)**

Pasaron varios minutos mientras que el Doctor preparaba los ordenadores y demás cosas que iban conectadas a la camilla, ya todos estaban reunidos en el cuarto incluyendo a Blueblood, Pierce Cross aun no entendía como eso podía tratarse de una máquina del tiempo pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

\- **Voy a explicarles como funciona esta cosa** \- dijo el Doctor Whooves limpiándose las manos - **como verán esto no es nada de lo que seguramente habrán visto en las películas** \- miró fijamente a Blueblood que solo se cruzo de brazos - es porque esto no es una maquina del tiempo completa, esto es una maquina de salto temporal, para hacerlo mas breve - **se llevo un dedo a la frente** \- esto es capaz de enviar tus recuerdos del presente a tu yo del pasado, lo que sería equivalente a un viaje en el tiempo virtual.

\- **Increíble** \- dijo Blueblood emocionado - **¿y cualquiera puede viajar en el tiempo?**

**\- O si, cualquiera puede hacerlo pero...** \- levanto dos agujas muy finas que iban conectadas a cables - **para eso tengo que meter estas cosas en tu cabeza hasta chocar con la superficie de tu cráneo y pasar una descarga por tu cerebro para crear un enlace con tu glándula pineal y el sistema nervioso central, luego tengo que conectar esas otras agujas a tus brazos y pasar otra gran cantidad de electricidad que recorrerá la sangre de tus venas causándote espasmos muy dolorosos hasta llegar al sistema nervioso periférico y todo eso sin un mililitro de anestesia, entonces ¿quieres viajar en el tiempo?**

**\- Paso** \- contestó el joven con una expresión de temor.

\- **Interesante** \- dijo Pierce - **entonces realmente esto te puede llevar al pasado, ¿y también te puede llevar al futuro?**

**\- Si, pero tratándose de un salto temporal no es muy recomendable, con estos equipos puedo generar energía para enviar tu mente al pasado por un minuto aproximadamente pero para saltar al futuro es un proceso inverso, se necesita energía para traer tu mente de regreso y con esto no puedo hacerlo.**

**\- Ya veo, ¿como es que sabe todo esto? nadie ha considerado siquiera posible crear una maquina del tiempo.**

**\- Lo que pasa es que al igual que Eighth Soul yo no soy originalmente de este mundo, ¡soy un genio adelantado en muchas eras! ¡una mente brillante!, en mi época logre descubrir no solamente el misterio de los viajes en el tiempo sino también cosas impresionantes como el secreto de la inmortalidad y los viajes interdimensionales, pero lo que no contaba es que ya existía una organización con estos conocimientos** \- observo de reojo a Eighth Soul que escuchaba todo pacientemente.

\- **¿Que organización?**

**\- Yo vengo de un equipo conocido como la Orden de los Cuentistas** \- dijo Eighth Soul - **tampoco soy originalmente de este mundo, viajamos entre dimensiones arreglando conflictos y catástrofes que ponen en peligro la armonía y el equilibrio del resto de los universos que están bajo su supervisión, y uno de los mas grandes peligros son los viajeros interdimensionales independientes, hay un sector conocido como Sector de Recuperación que se encarga de detener a los traidores de la orden y también a cualquier individuo que represente una amenaza ya sea por sus conocimientos o sus recursos.**

**\- El Sector de Recuperación me encontró, destrozo mi maquina del tiempo que usaba también para viajar entre dimensiones y luego intentaron matarme, pero por milagro logre sobrevivir, entonces me las arregle con los recursos que tenía para cambiar mi aspecto de forma que no me reconocieran, es por eso que me veo como un hombre mayor, ellos jamas pensarían que alguien que posee los conocimientos de la juventud eterna se haría pasar por un cuarentón.**

**\- Increíble** \- dijo Pierce sorprendido - **pero no lo entiendo, usted no parece ser alguien peligroso, ¿por que le arrebataron todo?**

**\- El tiempo no es un juguete** \- dijo Eighth Soul - **muchos no lo ven de esta forma pero la verdad es que aquel que controla en tiempo no solo controla el mundo, controla el universo o aun mas, controla la misma realidad, ni siquiera entre los miembros de la Orden se permiten los viajes en el tiempo y eso que tienen los conocimientos para efectuarlos.**

**\- Ya veo, entonces** \- giro hacia atrás para ver la camilla y los ordenadores - **¿es correcto lo que estamos haciendo?**

**\- El tiempo es la única arma que puede detener a "Eso", es por eso que necesitaba que trajeras el horaculo, este artefacto fue creado en base al Libro de Cuentos, es por eso que a veces muestra fragmentos del futuro, es por eso que esta siempre ligado a los objetivos de "Eso", las Espinas de la orden usaban los horaculos para seleccionar objetivos ya que esa fue la orden de su fundador, el Cuentista, sin embargo ninguno de ellos sabe exactamente de donde fueron creados estos artefactos.**

**\- ¿Como lo sabes tu?**

\- **Yo he peleado una guerra que nadie recuerda, por el simple hecho de que nunca existió.**

**\- No creo entenderlo.**

**\- ¿Sabes cuales son las consecuencias de ser un Lector del Libro de Cuentos?**

**\- Calmia Mind me dijo que eramos parte del tablero, que teníamos ciertas probabilidades de participar en el juego de "Eso".**

**\- Pero ¿sabes a que se refería?** \- Pierce negó con la cabeza - **significa que tenemos un poder que nadie mas en esta guerra posee, ese es el poder de recordar.**

**\- ¿Recordar que?**

**\- Verás** \- el Doctor de se levantó y tomo la palabra - **cuando una realiza un salto temporal o un viaje en el tiempo tiene la oportunidad de cambiar cosas** \- se acerco a una pizarra y empezó a hacer dibujos - **según el modelo cuántico tradicional el cual no me voy a molestar en explicarte porque no entenderías ni la mitad, en resumen cada ves que cambias las cosas se crea una linea de tiempo.**

**\- ¿Un nuevo universo paralelo?**

\- **No, es completamente distinto, ¿como explicártelo?** \- se rasco la cabeza - **se sabe que hay infinitas dimensiones, algunas de ellas son completamente distintas pero otras son tan parecidas que reciben el nombre de paralelas o alternas, incluso puedes encontrarte a ti mismo en una de ellas y eso lleva a muchos a tener problemas existenciales** \- soltó una pequeña carcajada - **créeme, he visto a viejos compañeros de mi mundo volverse locos cuando se encuentran con sus otros yo, pero el tema es que esto no es verdad, al igual que uno puede tener un hermano gemelo en este mundo puede tener semejantes en las otras dimensiones pero esto no quiere decir que sean ellos mismos, cada ser es único, venga de donde venga y si algún día te cruzas con un gemelo paralelo tuyo te darás cuenta que en realidad nunca sería exactamente como tu** \- levantó la voz - **¡sin embargo! en una linea de tiempo es completamente distinto, una linea de tiempo es una replica perfecta de un mundo y de todos sus habitantes y su ubicación es mucho mas profunda que un universo paralelo cualquiera.**

**\- Es por eso que aun con la Bitácora de Viajes no se pueden viajar a otras lineas de tiempo** \- dijo Eighth Soul.

\- **La única forma de viajar entre lineas de tiempo es cambiando el pasado, el problema es que una ves que cambia la linea de tiempo tus recuerdos cambian con ella ya que la realidad misma es alterada, a diferencia de los universos paralelos las lineas de tiempo no pueden coexistir al mismo momento, solo puede haber una sola linea de tiempo activa y todas las demás se convierten en simples probabilidades, conjeturas o suposiciones de lo que pudo ser el mundo.**

**\- Ahora entiendo** \- dijo Pierce emocionado - **es por eso que el tiempo es la única forma de atacar a "Eso", para una entidad que maneja los hilos del Destino organizandolos a su manera un cambio tan drástico en la realidad como ese sería como... ¡un golpe directo!**

**\- Es lo único que puede lastimarlo** \- dijo Eighth Soul - **pero tenemos que ser conscientes de que no sabemos con exactitud ¿que es "Eso"? pero no podemos quedarnos con las manos cruzadas mientras existe una posibilidad de detenerlo.**

\- **Hay algo que no entiendo, si cuando se cambia la linea de tiempo todos nuestros recuerdos anteriores son borrados y reemplazados ¿como diablos se supone que vamos a organizarnos?**

**\- Es ahí donde les dejo el trabajo a ustedes dos** \- dijo el Doctor confundiendo a Pierce hasta que Eighth Soul tomo la palabra de nuevo.

\- **A eso me refería con que los Lectores del Libro de Cuentos tienen el poder de recordar, aunque cambie la linea de tiempo nuestros recuerdos se mantendrán intactos al igual que los de "Eso" si mis cálculos son correctos, actualmente los únicos que tenemos esa habilidad vendríamos a ser tú, yo y Corazón Mecánico quien originalmente es el Príncipe Noctis, el primer Lector del Libro de Cuentos, sin contar a los Fantasmas, se que uno de ellos es un Lector.**

**\- Debe de ser la mujer de cabello blanco, ella estaba cargando el Libro de Cuentos de forma muy cuidadosa.**

**\- Con ella del lado de "Eso" tenemos que ser mucho mas cuidadosos puesto que puede intervenir si nos descubre y todo estaría arruinado, por eso es que antes de empezar a hacer cambios en los viajes tenemos que organizar bien nuestros movimientos, el mas mínimo error, hasta matar a un insecto puede tener consecuencias.**

**\- Ahora entiendo lo delicado que es esto, así que ese es el poder que te da el Libro de Cuentos, el poder de recordar.**

**\- Vamos a iniciar con el viaje de prueba** \- Eighth Soul se puso de pie y se recostó de espaldas sobre la camilla.

\- **¿Que piensas hacer?**

**\- Tranquilo detective** \- el Doctor Whooves empezó colocando las agujas en sus brazos - **este tipo es duro, a veces llego a pensar que realmente no siente dolor** \- empezó a colocar lentamente las agujas por las cienes de Eighth Soul a lo que este no movía ni un músculo pero Blueblood se estremeció al ver el proceso, el Doctor se acerco a los ordenadores y empezó a apretar varios botones, luego puso su mano sobre una palanca - **todo listo, ¿estas preparado para el golpe?**

**\- Haslo** \- el Doctor bajo la palanca y una violenta descarga eléctrica sacudió la camilla donde estaba Eighth Soul, era tan intensa que Pierce y Blueblood tuvieron que alejarse por las chispas que saltaban sin embargo el músico de la Orden solo cerro los ojos y espero que terminara el doloroso viaje pero en el fondo de su mente pudo ver la imagen de un ojo gigante seguido por un grito de dolor indescriptible.

Un mes pasó en total, no hubo ningún otro ataque después de la misión de recuperación pero Twilight había cambiado su actitud después de saber lo de Spike, estaba cada ves mas ansiosa por tomar la ofensiva contra Luna pero tenía suficiente control sobre sus impulsos como para saber que con la poca información que tenían algo como eso sería un ataque suicida, "creo que lo mejor es esperar que salga de su nido" dijo una vez Sunset Shimmer pero ella no estaba de acuerdo con ello, a pesar de todas sus búsquedas no lograban dar con ninguna pista importante. Flash Sentry estaba viviendo con ellas en la cabaña y los extranjeros se seguían turnando para hacer guardia ya que solo entre ellos podían comunicarse en caso de que haya algún problema.

Un nuevo día empezaba en la granja, Swift estaba entrenando como de costumbre por la mañana aunque últimamente era lo único que sabía hacer, entrenar hasta el agotamiento extremo y seguir entrenando, se había vuelto su único pasatiempo.

\- **Diablos** \- cayo rendido en medio del bosque que estaba a menos de un kilómetro de distancia de la granja, la luz del sol pasaba a través de las hojas de los arboles fastidiandole un poco la visión - **¿que me miras Ojos Claros? ya te dije que puedo saber que estas ahí aunque seas invisible.**

**\- Que molesto eres** \- poco a poco Star fue apareciendo apoyada sobre un árbol cruzada de brazos siempre con la misma expresión de indiferencia - **¿donde esta Luz entre la Oscuridad?**

**\- ¿Para que lo estas buscando?**

\- **Tengo que tener a todos ustedes bajo supervisión ¿ya lo olvidaste? si uno se llega a morir sería un verdadero problema en el papeleo.**

**\- Que curioso, por un momento creí que estabas preocupada por nosotros.**

**\- Ni en sueños** \- bufo - **entonces ¿donde esta?**

**\- No tengo idea, últimamente sale mucho, cada ves que tiene la oportunidad se va a no se donde.**

\- **¿Dejas que se vaya solo por su cuenta y sin supervisión de nadie? sabes que es como un niño.**

**\- Light sabe defenderse muy bien, demasiado diría yo.**

**\- ¿Y que diablos pasa contigo? Has estado portándote como un idiota últimamente.**

\- **Si me vas a insultar y preguntar por mi salud al mismo tiempo espero que sea porque estas preocupada o algo por el estilo.**

\- **¡Deja de molestarme con eso!** \- en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había exteriorizado su ira y nuevamente se cruzo de brazos retomando su conducta fría - **si tu perfil emocional se ve alterado entonces no estas en condiciones de seguir mandando en esta misión, así que empieza a poner las cosas en orden o retírate** \- nuevamente se volvió invisible y se alejo del lugar.

\- **Que tonta** \- dijo para si mismo mientras se ponía de pie exhausto y se estiraba - **¿como puede llegar a dudar de mi control emocional? tengo casi 30 años en este negocio, tengo todo bajo control** \- cuando se termino de estirar miró a su alrededor y notó que muchos arboles habían sido cortados completamente en pedazos y estaban derribados por todo el perímetro - **tal ves es mucho entrenamiento por hoy.**

**(...)**

Mientras tanto en la granja Fluttershy estaba lavando los platos pero el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza la asusto tanto que sin querer lanzo uno de los platos hacía atrás el cual empezó a flotar en el aire como si algo lo estuviera sosteniendo, aterrada abrió los ojos como platos ante el extraño fenómeno.

\- **Tranquila, soy yo** \- poco a poco Star se fue haciendo visible sosteniendo el plato en una mano y su mecanismo de la armonía en la otra y Fluttershy lanzó un profundo suspiro mientras se sentaba en una silla.

\- **Que alivio, por un momento pensé que eras Discord.**

**\- No puedes asustarte tan fácilmente, se supone que eres una de las futuras guardianas de este mundo** \- dijo de una forma completamente distinta a la forma fría en que trataba con los demás tomando en cuenta el estado delicado en que se encontraba Fluttershy.

\- **No puedo evitarlo** \- bajo la mirada - **menos con todo lo que esta pasando** \- Star la miro de reojo y noto que su vientre estaba ligeramente inchado de forma casi imperceptible.

\- **De todas formas no creo que puedas pelear en esas condiciones, lo mejor sería que te alejaras de las demás por un tiempo hasta que estés fuera de riesgo.**

**\- No puedo hacerlo, últimamente a habido muchos problemas entre nosotras, Rainbow y Twilight no se sienten bien, cada ves están mas distantes de todas nosotras, no puedo abandonarlas.**

**\- Aprecio que te preocupes por ellas pero date cuenta, si llega a pasar algo no tendrás oportunidad, solo te estas poniendo en riesgo a ti y a tu hijo o hija de forma innecesaria.**

**\- De todas formas no puedo tomar esa opción, no me lo perdonaría si les llega a pasar algo mientras yo no estoy con ellas.**

**\- Es tu decisión entonces, por cierto ¿has visto a Luz en... digo a Light?**

**\- Creo que fue al bosque.**

**\- Es imposible, el le teme a los bosques.**

**\- Cuando viene a la granja todas las tardes parte en esa dirección** \- señalo al bosque que estaba a un kilómetro de distancia de la granja a través de la ventana - **y no vuelve hasta el día siguiente.**

\- **¿Alguna idea de que es lo que hay ahí?**

**\- Si mal no recuerdo hay una vieja mansión abandonada, es donde encontramos a Rainbow, se supone que era el hogar de... Luna** \- Star entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso.

\- **Gracias por avisarme** \- estuvo a punto de retirarse.

\- **Espera, ehmm, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

**\- ¿Que ocurre?**

**\- ¿Por que siempre te escondes de los demás? Se que eres muy amable en el fondo pero es como si quisieras ser de otra forma.**

**\- ¿Como decirlo?** \- suspiro - **con lo que he vivido terminas dándote cuenta de que siendo amable no ganas nada, pero el mío es otro mundo, otro entorno y lo mejor a veces es adaptarse y ser como el resto de la gente.**

\- **No lo entiendes, a veces ser diferente es una bendición, sobretodo cuando te das cuenta que los demás solo se hacen daño entre ellos, no tienes que intentar cambiar para los demás si no para ti misma.**

**\- Ya veo** \- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa - **ahora entiendo porque quieres permanecer al lado de tus amigas, tal ves les seas de ayuda después de todo** \- se dio la media vuelta y se volvió invisible de nuevo - **prefiero que nadie me vea para que no sepan lo débil que soy en realidad, esa es mi vida, siempre lo fue** \- la puerta se cerro sola dejando a Fluttershy en la cocina.

Cayo la noche, en casa de los extranjeros Blaze estaba caminando por la ciudad, una costumbre que había adoptado recientemente puesto que su nuevo lugar como táctico en el equipo y todos los acontecimientos recientes le dejaban muchas cosas en que pensar, siempre tratando de adivinar cual sería el próximo movimiento de Luna pero a pesar de sus investigaciones nunca obtenían nada concreto.

\- **"Es como si se estuviera escondiendo"** \- pensó para si mismo mientras pateaba una lata - **pero tengo un mal presentimiento, no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, cada ves que Luna desaparece es porque se viene algo peor, ¿acaso ya no le interesan las portadoras? ¿en que diablos esta metida?** \- en ese momento empezó a sonar su celular - **¿hola?**

**\- Blaze ¿donde estas?** \- era Hard quien hablaba desde su casa mientras fumaba un cigarro.

\- **No muy lejos, ¿que ocurre?**

**\- Hace un rato recibí una llamada de Ojos Claros, no deja de preguntar ¿donde diablos esta Light? ¿tienes alguna idea?**

**\- ¿No se supone que estaba en la granja con Swift y las demás?**

**\- Parece que no.**

\- **Ahora que lo dices todas las tardes aquí se va a no se donde y regresa por las noches.**

**\- Habría que contratar a alguien para cuidarlo de ves en cuando, ¿y tu por donde estas?**

**\- Acabo de visitar a Night Song en su casa, tenía que devolverle unas cosas** \- al escuchar eso a Hard se le cayo el cigarro de la boca.

\- **Vaya, no sabía que eras de hacer chistes negros.**

**\- ¿De que estas hablando?**

**\- No te hagas el tonto** \- se levanto de su silla - **¿como es eso que acabas de visitar a Night Song?**

**\- Te dije que tenía que devolverle algunas cosas, ¿que tiene de malo?**

**\- Blaze, me estoy impacientando, Night Song esta muerta desde hace mas de un mes ¿lo recuerdas?**

**\- Muy mal chiste Hard, sabía que eras algo rudo pero eso es demasiado, que no haya ido a visitarnos en tanto tiempo no es excusa para decir que ha muerto, ¿sabes que? voy para allá, hablaremos luego** \- cortó.

\- **¿Pero que...?** \- estuvo a punto de descargar su fastidio con el teléfono pero se calmo y lo guardo en su bolsillo, sin embargo al recostarse no podía borrarse cierto recuerdo de la cabeza - **a pasado un mes desde que tuve esa pesadilla, ¿por que no me puedo sacar el recuerdo de ese ojo?** \- volvió a encender un cigarrillo y se relajo pero por alguna razón volvía a su mente con constancia un recuerdo de su vida pasada, cuando era un poni en su mundo el cual fue destruido y tuvo la desgracia de encontrar y leer un extraño libro que se escribía solo, el Libro de Cuentos.

En el taller del Doctor Whooves un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro desalborotado iba recuperando la consciencia poco a poco, su vista era nublosa pero podía escuchar voces y ecos a su alrededor.

\- **Parece que es esta despertando** \- esa era la voz de Pierce Cross.

\- **Sus señales neuronales se han estabilizado, esta recuperando la consciencia** \- dijo el Doctor - **ayúdame a levantarlo** \- en la sala también estaba Blueblood quien ayudo al Doctor a que Eighth Soul se siente, se veía muy mareado como si hubiera regresado de un combate.

\- **Funciona** \- fue lo primero que dijo el músico de la orden al lograr sentarse sobre la camilla pero una vez que recupero la visión lo primero que se encontró fue con el rostro serio del Doctor Whooves.

\- **¿Que imprudencia hiciste Eighth Soul?**

**\- ¿Cuanto tiempo e estado inconsciente?**

\- **Un mes, se suponía que iba a ser un viaje de prueba, calibre el equipo de forma que pueda resistir el impacto neuronal de un viaje sin cambios pero al alterar el pasado jodiste el sistema y ahí tienes las consecuencias, la maquina no pudo amortiguar el impacto y tu cerebro por poco colapsa, has dormido por todo un mes.**

**\- No hay viajes de prueba Doctor** \- intentó ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad - **cada ves que hagamos un viaje "Eso" nos esta observando, no podía perder tiempo probando la maquina, hay que empezar a mover las fichas.**

\- **Eighth Soul** \- Pierce Cross se puso en frente suyo y lo vio con una expresión de duda - **cuando viajaste pude escuchar un grito espeluznante, ni el Doctor ni Blueblood pudieron escucharlo... ¿que fue eso?**

\- **Es "Eso" gritando de dolor, al cambiar la linea temporal hemos hecho una herida en el sistema del Destino, para él es como una puñalada, solo aquellos que han tenido contacto con el Libro de Cuentos pueden sentirlo, en este momento los recuerdos de los demás pueden haber sido alterados pero no los nuestros, ya te hable sobre ese tema.**

\- **¿Entonces realmente cambiaste el pasado? ¿que hiciste?**

**\- No te conviene saberlo, para que tengas una idea de lo que vamos a hacer te voy a contar algo mas adelante, pero por tu propio bien no hagas preguntas sobre esto** \- empezó a cojear directo a la salida - **déjame cargar a mi con esa responsabilidad** \- se retiro de la sala dejando a Pierce y a Blueblood muy confundidos pero el Doctor tenía una expresión seria que demostraba saber mucho mas que los demás y al mismo tiempo estar en desacuerdo con ello.

Eran un nuevo día en la ciudad, la tarde ya estaba por caer y sobre la azotea de la casa de los extranjeros una joven de piel blanca y cabello largo azul oscuro estaba parada viendo al bajar sobre los edificios, Star solo usaba la invisibilidad cuando estaba rodeada de gente y por cortos periodos para no agotar la energía de su mecanismo de la armonía, lanzo un corto suspiro y estaba empezando a adormitarse hasta que vio a un joven con sombrero de vaquero salir por la puerta principal y correr en una dirección desconocida.

\- **Luz entre la Oscuridad** \- dijo para si misma mientras se lanzaba a seguirlo muy de cerca - **¿a donde va todas las tardes? ¿que es lo que hace?** \- entonces para sorpresa suya el joven empezó a saltar entre los edificios demostrando una agilidad imposible para un humano promedio y estaba ganando mucha mas ventaja en tiempo y distancia - **"debe de estar usando algún hechizo de fuerza, creí que no sabía hacer hechizos, tengo que darme prisa o lo voy a perder."**

**(...)**

Una hora pasó en total, el sol ya estaba por ponerse entre los arboles de un bosque que rodeaba la carretera y en medio de este había una imponente mansión abandonada, era la vieja mansión de Luna donde empezó la pesadilla de todos, ahora estaba completamente deshabitada y olvidada, la sala del trono seguía destrozada junto con varios pasillos por el ataque de Mind pero la mayor parte estaba intacta, por fuera se escuchaban unos pasos acercarse a la puerta principal.

\- **Hasta que por fin llegué** \- dijo un joven de piel gris y cabello negro que vestía un saco largo color azul oscuro y unos jeans negros, Noctis tiro la enorme puerta de una patada demostrando que ahora tenía una gran fuerza, camino con las manos en los bolsillos por todos los pasillos de la mansión buscando algo en particular - **esta era la vieja vivienda de Nightmare, ¿donde puede haberla escondido?... ah, claro** \- se dirigió a la sala del trono y contemplo todos los destrozos que había allí - **parece que Luna no sabe como domesticar a sus visitantes** \- se acerco al trono que aun se mantenía en su lugar a pesar de que estaba muy dañado y saco su mecanismo de la armonía, apretó el botón y un rayo destrozó por completo la silla real partiendola a la mitad, enterrada en el espaldar pudo ver una gran espada negra que soltaba un aura oscura - **por fin** \- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras retiraba el arma de lo que quedaba de roca y la contemplaba, era una espada clásica de los caballeros medievales pero la energía con que había sido forjada la convertía en un instrumento de gran poder, la agito un par de veces con fuerza y soltó dos ondas de aire cortante que destrozaron un par de columnas a casi 10 metros de distancia - **ahora solo me falta encontrar el yelmo de Nightmare y luego me desharé de las famosas portadoras, entonces solo me queda esperar a que se complete el ciclo lunar para abrir el portal** \- colocó la espada en una funda sobre su espalda y estuvo a punto de retirarse pero en la puerta de la sala del trono vio a un joven de piel blanca y saco marrón cuyo cabello estaba cubierto por un curioso sombrero de vaquero.

\- **Finalmente te encontré** \- dijo Light con una gran sonrisa mientras respiraba agitadamente, Noctis se quedo parado en su sitio viéndolo con tal seriedad que la expresión de su rostro era exactamente igual a la que tenía cuando era un Fantasma.

La noche cayo por completo, mientras tanto en una ubicación desconocida dentro del bosque estaba Dance Sky cargando el Libro de Cuentos, se veía cansada y en frente suyo se materializaron el resto de los fantasmas, Gotick Black, Grace y Bass Throb.

\- **¿Que ocurre Dance Sky?** \- dijo Gotick Black - **se supone que llegaríamos mucho antes que Noctis pero tu energía disminuyo notablemente en medio del viaje, ¿que esta pasando?** \- la fantasma de cabello blanco corto no dijo nada, sin levantar la mirada solo dejo caer el Libro de Cuentos al piso y este se abrió por el impacto sin embargo cuando lo observador de cerca notaron que este sangraba de forma abundante dejando un gran charco en el pasto donde había caído, Gotick Black estuvo a punto de levantarlo pero Dance Sky tomo su mano rápidamente y lo vio fijo a los ojos.

\- **Dime...** \- su voz sonaba cansada, como si estuviera herida - **dime todo lo que recuerdes, no hagas preguntas, solo cuéntame todo acerca de los últimos acontecimientos desde el mes pasado, necesito que me cuentes todos los detalles para compararlos con mis recuerdos.**

**(...)**

En la ciudad Pierce Cross se había puesto a caminar tratando de acomodar sus ideas, pasó por varios lugares caminando siempre con la mirada baja, finalmente se detuvo en la que fue la casa de Night Song pero había algo extraño que no esperaba ver, las luces estaban encendidas, se quedo parado atónito sin comprender exactamente ¿que hacían prendidas las luces luego de un mes que la casa había estado abandonada?, por un momento pensó que alguien podría haberla comprado o que un familiar lejano pudo reclamarla, decidió dejarlo de lado pero cuando la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente sintió como si la sangre se le congelara.

\- **"No es posible"** \- pensó para si mismo mientras veía salir a una joven de piel lila y cabello color turquesa que vestía una chaqueta rosa y unos jeans azules, Night Song camino por el jardín hasta llegar a la vereda y vio a Pierce Cross viéndola con una expresión mezcla de temor y duda.

\- **¿Le ocurre algo?** \- pregunto amablemente - **parece enfermo.**

**\- Tu... me... ¿me recuerdas?** \- tartamudeo sin dejar de temblar pero Night Song solo lo miró aun mas confundida - **no... no me recuerdas ¿cierto?... lo... lo siento** \- bajo la mirada y se alejo corriendo a toda velocidad, la expresión de su rostro cambio a medida que avanzaba por una de ira y confusión, esta vez si iba a pedirle explicaciones a Eighth Soul y no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

**(...)**

Por los barrios mas pobres de la ciudad un hombre caminaba tranquilamente por una calle de tierra, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha pero levanto la vista al cielo y esta cayo revelando que llevaba puesta una mascara blanca de lineas negras.

\- **Esto no tiene sentido** \- dijo Mislead Appear bajando la mirada para ver sus manos - **se supone que la maquina del tiempo sería construida en un año, jajaja** \- empezó a reírse de forma desquiciada - **¡bravo Octava del Alma! pero esto ¡no es nada!, solo tengo que reorganizar y adaptar mis planes a los cambios, para mi esto no es nada, jajaja** \- bajo la mirada, se coloco de nuevo la capucha y se alejo caminando con las manos en los bolsillos - **nada puede detener a una mente como la mía, ya verán.**

En la vieja mansión de Luna, Light y Noctis continuaban parados sin decir nada, la mirada del príncipe oscuro reflejaba un vacío tan grande que era imposible saber que estaba pensando exactamente al encontrarse con el joven del sombrero de vaquero que no paraba de sonreír al encuentro con su viejo compañero.

\- **¿Como me encontraste?** \- preguntó Noctis sin levantar su espada.

\- **Me escribiste una carta ¿lo recuerdas? Night Song me la entrego, en ella dijiste que si te llegabas a perder yo sabría perfectamente donde encontrarte, era aquí mismo, ¿lo recuerdas?**

**\- Así que a eso me refería cuando escribí la carta, ni siquiera yo mismo lo había descifrado, parece que era mucho mas inteligente antes para escribir algo de tal forma que solo pueda ser interpretado por otro aun sin conocer su forma de razonar, pero eso ya no importa** \- le apuntó con el filo de la espada - **¿y como es eso de que Night Song te dio la carta? esa mujer esta muerta, ¿acaso te golpeaste la cabeza o tu estupidez te supera?**

**\- Vamos Reloj** \- se acerco lentamente sin borrar la sonrisa - **se que en el fondo sigues siendo el mismo, soy testigo de ello.**

**\- ¿Por que simplemente no me dejas en paz? No soy nada tuyo, ni siquiera somos familia, ¿por que no te alejas de mi de una vez por todas?**

**\- Porque eres mi mejor amigo, solo que aun no lo sabes, soy testigo de ello** \- la punta de la espada toco su pecho y este estiro la mano como invitándolo a seguirlo - **vuelve a casa Reloj, estoy seguro que todos te están esperando** \- ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos pero Noctis soltó una pequeña carcajada y luego levanto la espada listo para descargar todo su poder sobre Light.

\- **Yo no necesito amigos** \- empezó a bajar el arma rápidamente - **yo necesito ¡PODER!** \- la espada fue detenida por una fuerza invisible a pocos metros del rostro de Light, varias chispas saltaban dándole a entender que se trataba de un objeto metálico - **¿que es esto?** \- recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago que no logró derribarlo pero lo obligo a retroceder y cancelar el ataque - **¿quien esta ahí?**

\- **Maldito** \- poco a poco se fue haciendo visible una joven de piel blanca y cabello largo azul oscuro - **no eres mas que un maldito** \- el rostro de Star se mostraba tan indiferente como siempre pero apretaba su mecanismo de la armonía con gran fastidio.

\- **Mira nada mas** \- volvió a sonreír arrogantemente - **la supuesta hermanita de mi antiguo jefe, no tuve la oportunidad de matar al Observador personalmente pero por lo menos puedo descargarme contigo.**

\- **¡¿DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO?!** \- rápidamente corrió hacia él sosteniendo una katana la cual choco con la espada negra de Noctis, el rostro de la joven esta ves estaba lleno de ira mientras que el del príncipe de la oscuridad solo mostraba arrogancia, mientras los dos forcejeaban con sus armas Light observaba aterrado como dos seres de gran importancia para él estaban a punto de librar una pelea a muerte.

_**1 año, 10 meses, 8 días.**_

.

**Tema de cierre: Things I Don't Understand - Coldplay - Español**  
/watch?v=H9BNJ7jCU4Y

**NA: Gracias a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic y a todos los artistas que han contribuido de diversas maneras con el desarrollo de esta historia, dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	65. Deseo no olvidar

**"¿Es el recuerdo aquello que mantiene vivo la esperanza o la esperanza al recuerdo? Ante una pérdida o un fracaso uno se olvida por completo de la esperanza pero a veces es con la victoria que uno se olvida de todo aquello que lo llevo a conseguirla."**

**Tema de entrada: EG - AQ - S4 FAN (pueden buscarlo en Youtube o Dailymotion simplemente como "eg aq")**  
Youtube: /watch?v=1mf1WSSGFLI

.

**63\. Deseo no olvidar.**

Eran las 9 de la noche en el mundo humano, en la ciudad parecía reinar la tranquilidad y el silencio, sin embargo en medio del bosque se había desatado un enfrentamiento crudo y doloroso, Light quien todas las tardes iba a la mansión de Luna en busca de Reloj finalmente lo había encontrado pero este ya no era mas el mismo, intentó matarlo haciendo uso de una espada negra de gran poder que había arrancado del interior del trono de Luna pero fue detenido por Star quien había seguido al joven de sombrero de vaquero desde el principio, ahora los dos estaban en un combate que estaba barriendo con lo que quedaba de la destruida sala del trono.

\- **¡¿Donde esta mi hermano?!** \- gritaba la joven de piel blanca y cabello azul oscuro el cual se agitaba con violencia mientras ella golpeaba una y otra vez la espada de Noctis con su katana - **¡DILO!**

\- **¿Segura que quieres saberlo?** \- el joven de piel gris esquivo el ultimo ataque y la mando a volar de una patada en el abdomen haciéndola rodar por el piso - **sería muy divertido decírtelo.**

\- **No me desafíes.**

**\- ¡ALTO!** \- Light quiso detenerla pero una vez mas se lanzo al ataque pero a pocos metros de distancia de ser cortada por la espada de Noctis se volvió invisible y luego lo envistió con tal fuerza que los dos tiraron lo que quedaba de la puerta y corrieron por los pasillos - **por el amor de Dios, ¡PAREN!** \- Light los siguió de cerca pero no se atrevía a lastimarlos ni se creía capaz de eso.

\- **Te tengo** \- grito Noctis mientras tomaba del cabello a Star quien seguía invisible y la lanzaba contra una pared dejándola al borde de la inconsciencia.

\- **No eres mas que un maldito infeliz** \- dijo la joven mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad - **tienes gente que se preocupa por ti y daría lo que sea por tu seguridad pero insistes en tu obsesión de poder.**

\- **¿En serio soy tan malo? ¿Y que me dices tu? eres como todos los otros idiotas con los que trabajé, primero esta Ojos Rápidos, un tipo con complejo de héroe que lo único que hace es escapar de su triste realidad, esta enamorado de una nativa de este planeta y le duele el hecho de que nunca podrá permanecer mucho tiempo, por suerte a ella también la voy a matar, Resplandor Crepuscular es exactamente igual que él pero mucho mas débil, carga con la culpa de haber matado a tanta gente en su vida pasada cuando en realidad eso era lo que deseaba, quería respeto y cuando finalmente lo obtuvo se arrepintió de la forma en que lo consiguió, Voz del Fuego es alguien que ya no tiene nada y por lo tanto no teme perder nada, la pobre de Espíritu Llameante que fingía tanta amabilidad y ahora es un Fantasma persiguiendo sus propios objetivos** \- la señalo con el dedo - **y tú, apartaste a todos los que te amaban y lo sigues haciendo solo para esconder tu propia debilidad, entonces dime ¿realmente soy tan malo?**

\- **No lo eres, yo lo se** \- intervino Light.

\- **Tu cállate que tampoco estas libre de nada** \- le apunto con el filo de la espada - **te haces el amable y cariñoso con todo el mundo pero eres incapaz de llorar la muerte de un compañero, tu exagerada y estúpida actitud te lleva a pisotear los sentimientos de los demás.**

**\- No me gusta ver a la gente triste, y para que lo sepas Grace no esta muerta.**

**\- Como se nota que eres tonto, ser un Fantasma es lo mismo que estar muerto y hasta peor.**

**\- No esta muerta** \- sonrió - **y que los fantasmas no tengan sentimientos no quiere decir que no tengan corazón.**

**\- No tienen corazón, yo mismo soy testigo de ello.**

**\- No es así** \- Star se levanto por completo - **no es porque fueras un Fantasma, tu simplemente no tienes corazón, esa es tu realidad, eres un monstruo.**

**\- Así es** \- levantó los brazos - **soy el monstruo del que habla la profecía, soy quien llevara este mundo a su quiebra, soy el jodido anticristo de este mundo** \- puso el filo de la espada frente a su rostro - **soy el Emperador Nightmare.**

**\- ¡Eres solo un humano!** \- Star salto con la katana levantada y descargo toda su furia sobre Noctis quien la bloqueo con su espada y luego la tomo del cabello propinándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago que la obligo a arrodillarse haciendo gestos de dolor.

**\- ¿Quieres que te diga donde esta tu hermano?** \- se agacho para quedar a la altura de su oído y le susurro - **tu hermano... esta muerto** \- Star se olvido de todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento y se quedo fría al escuchar eso.

\- **No es cierto** \- dijo con voz casi inaudible.

\- **Esta muerto** \- se levantó y empezó a caminar en círculos mientras balanceaba la espada - **EL OBSERVADOR, ¡ESTA MUERTO!** \- al escuchar eso Light también se quedo estático.

\- **Mientes** \- la voz de Star empezaba a quebrarse - **no tienes pruebas.**

**\- No estas obligada a creerme** \- puso la punta de su espada frente al rostro de la joven amenazándola - **entonces... Luz entre la Oscuridad** \- observo al joven del sombrero con una sonrisa arrogante - **si la mato ¿llorarías?**

**\- Reloj... tu no lo harías.**

\- **Al contrario, el verdadero Reloj la mataría sin piedad tal como lo hizo con Espíritu Llameante, ¿ya te olvidaste?**

**\- Reloj... ella es Star, no se por que no te recuerda, pero sigue siendo ella, no hay duda, no lo hagas.**

**\- ¿Por que me salvaste?** \- dijo Star con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a pesar de que su mirada demostraba dureza.

\- **¿Ah?** \- Noctis se mostró un tanto sorprendido por su pregunta.

\- **Cuando la Fantasma estuvo a punto de matarme, ¿por que me salvaste? ¿por que te ofreciste a ir con ellos?**

**\- Era un espíritu en pena, si has escuchado leyendas locales de fantasmas sabrás que estos son seres que buscan resolver sus asuntos pendientes, los fantasmas creados por la Resurrección Maldita tienen los mismos objetivos, yo te debía algo a ti puesto que hace siete años fuiste asesinada por mi culpa** \- acerco el filo de la espada mas a su cuello mientras esbozaba una sonrisa siniestra - **pero ahora no me importa nada de eso.**

**\- ¡RELOJ... ALTO!** \- Light escucho el sonido de algo siendo cortado y cerro los ojos pero al abrirlos solo vio a la espada enterrada en el piso al lado de Star quien ya había bajado la cabeza y tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

\- **Tal como te dije** \- retiro la espada - **el viejo Reloj la habría matado sin dudarlo, yo solo la voy a dejar vivir para que sepas que el viejo Reloj se ha ido para siempre, y porque ustedes dos me han divertido mucho** \- se alejo cargando la espada en una funda que llevaba en la espalda, Light intentó seguirlo pero antes de que lo alcanzara Noctis dejo caer su mecanismo de la armonía y luego le lanzó un cuchillo plateado atravezandolo por completo - **renuncio** \- se alejo dentro del bosque, Light levantó el reloj de bolsillo atravesado y noto que estaba salpicado con gotas de sangre, después de todo los ataques de Star si lograron hacerle cierta cantidad de daño, era la prueba definitiva de que nada de lo que hiciera lo haría volver.

\- **¿Star?** \- se dio la vuelta para ver el estado de la joven pero esta ya se había vuelto invisible sin embargo podía escuchar sollozos en una esquina - **Star** \- escucho sus pasos abandonando el lugar y adentrándose en el bosque por un camino distinto, ahora era él el que se había quedado solo.

En el taller del Doctor Whooves la puerta principal se abre y un hombre joven de piel blanca y cabello negro desalborotado sale afuera caminando con las manos en los bolsillos mientras mira al cielo con una mirada fría y profunda al mismo tiempo, entonces escucha el sonido de pasos corriendo hacia él y al bajar la mirada es tomado violentamente de la camisa mientras un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón lo sacude.

\- **¿Que hiciste?** \- gritó Pierce Cross con un tono entre fastidio y confusión - **¿que has hecho Eighth Soul? ¡dilo!**

**\- Supongo que no tengo opción mas que contartelo** \- contestó con gran pasividad a lo que Pierce decidió calmarse y soltarlo - **pasemos adentro.**

**(...)**

Unos minutos después los dos estaban solos frente a la camilla con cables que usó para viajar en el tiempo, el cuarto era oscuro y con un aspecto un tanto tenebroso, la única máquina encendida era el horaculo cuya pantalla seguía en blanco.

\- **¿Evitaste la muerte de Night Song?** \- preguntó Pierce - **¿por que no me lo dijiste?** \- se sentó con la mirada baja - **de alguna forma me siento mucho mas tranquilo, pero lo que me asusta es... ¿por que lo hiciste?**

**\- Ella tiene muchas ganas de vivir.**

**\- ¿Lo hiciste como un favor?**

\- **Desgraciadamente no, Pierce... cuando te dije que era mejor que me dejaras a mi cargar con esta responsabilidad no solo lo dije por el hecho de que no podrías soportarlo, si no porque se que harás algo para evitarlo** \- Pierce se levantó molesto de nuevo.

\- **Mas te vale que me digas que le va a suceder a ella o te juro que...**

**\- ¿Que? ¿me mataras?... la única razón por la que sigo vivo es para llevar a cabo este proyecto, es mas, yo no merecía ser el ultimo con vida pero es una carga que tengo que llevar por respeto a quienes se sacrificaron por ello.**

\- **¿De que me estas hablando?** \- Eighth Soul tomo asiento en la camilla y lanzo un corto suspiro.

\- **Hace muchos años, no se cuantos exactamente, cuando empece a estudiar el Libro de Cuentos varios mundos empezaron a ser destruidos misteriosamente, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que me diera cuenta de que todos estaban marcados, se trataba de unos seres capaces de comer planetas como si fueran aperitivos o bien destruirlos sin nada mas que hacer, una fuerza que no podíamos detener aun si juntáramos a toda la Orden para atacar, cuando pedí ayuda al fundador, al Cuentista, este simplemente me dijo que ya no se podía hacer nada, nada podía detener la cuenta regresiva, regrese a los pocos días y me entere que este se había ido, nos había abandonado** \- se levanto y camino hasta quedar en frente del horaculo - **por lo que me junte mi equipo y decidimos que era hora de romper el tabu, empezamos a usar maquinas del tiempo para encontrar la forma de detener el inicio de todo sin embargo cada ves que cambiábamos las lineas temporales solo aquellos que habíamos tenido contacto con el Libro eramos capaces de recordar todo y eso era una gran ventaja, finalmente un gran táctico, el hombre mas inteligente que he conocido elaboro el plano de una linea de tiempo en la que no solo podríamos detener la llegada de esos seres a los otros mundos si no también salvar a los que ya habían sido consumidos... a excepción de uno** \- suspiro - **sin embargo por mas perfecto que parecía el plan tenía un defecto que ni siquiera él podía corregir.**

\- **Ya veo** \- dijo Pierce en voz baja - **ahora te entiendo.**

**\- Debo decir antes que lo intentó, todos lo intentamos, pero no era posible, solo uno de nosotros iba a sobrevivir después del cambio, aquel que realizara el ultimo viaje... y me eligieron a mi.**

**\- ¿Quieres decir que nadie mas recuerda ese hecho?**

\- **Así es, por eso la llamé la guerra que nunca existió, mis compañeros fueron borrados por completo de la existencia, un día antes del viaje se juntaron y decidieron celebrar como si se tratara de un triunfo, ellos estaban felices, parecía un día común y corriente, cantaban y tomaban como si ignoraran el hecho de que una vez que yo entrara a la maquina del tiempo ellos dejarían de existir, incluso nos tomamos una foto con el plano de la linea temporal que habíamos hecho como si fuera un trofeo, esta de mas decir que esa foto también desapareció** \- observo las palmas de sus manos - **entonces llegó el momento, entre a la maquina con el plano, cumplí cada uno de los pasos y al regresar todos en la Orden se reían cuando escuchaban acerca de la existencia de criaturas capaces de devorar y destruir mundos, yo estaba satisfecho con eso** \- levanto la mirada - **es curioso como cada vez que creemos saberlo todo la realidad nos sorprende con cosas que solo podrían llegar a existir en nuestros sueños mas profundos o en nuestras pesadillas mas horrendas, sin embargo en ese momento me di cuenta del verdadero poder del tiempo, era mas fuerte que cualquier cosa por mas grande y poderosa que fuera, podía cambiarlo todo, ese era el verdadero poder del tiempo... sin embargo, cuando pregunté por mis compañeros también me entere de que estos jamas habían existido... y pensar que la noche anterior estaba charlando con ellos como si fuera un día común y corriente.**

\- **¿Fue por eso que abandonaste esa Orden?**

**\- Deseaba hacerlo, pero no fue por eso exactamente, después de mi regreso varias cosas se empezaron a corromper dentro de la misma Orden, algunas Espinas que eran los encargados de todo estaban siendo irresponsables y prepotentes.**

**\- ¿Y que hay de su líder, su fundador?**

\- **Aunque suene curioso a pesar de que cambie la linea de tiempo el Cuentista jamás volvió, pero eso ya es otra historia** \- se levanto y camino hasta la salida - **¿sabes algo? en mi vida pasada antes de unirme a la orden yo vivía en un mundo de caballitos coloridos, seguramente te causará mucha gracia pero a veces las apariencias engañan, mi mundo... mejor dicho, la versión paralela en la que yo vivía no se diferenciaba en mucho de este mundo** \- sacó un relicario plateado de su cuello y al abrirlo vio la fotografía de una poni terrestre de pelaje blanco y crin rubia - **yo sufrí mucho de pequeño y mi madre sufrió aun mas por mi, créeme cuando te digo que lo último que desearía sería causarle dolor a alguien, aun si se lo mereciera no podría sin embargo esta situación me supera, créeme que yo también lo he intentado** \- salió por la puerta principal dejando solo a Pierce quien se quedo sentado en la camilla sin poder creer aun que eso realmente era una maquina del tiempo y el poder que tenía.

Un nuevo día empezaba, Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack y Flash Sentry habían ido a la ciudad por lo que en la granja solo estaban Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset y Pinkie Pie, pero esta ultima por alguna razón no había salido de su habitación y esto empezaba a preocupar a Rarity que no paraba de tocar la puerta.

\- **Pinkie cariño ¿estas bien?** \- pego la oreja a la puerta intentando escuchar algo - **que extraño... voy a entrar** \- abrió la puerta delicadamente y al entrar vio a la joven de piel y cabello rosa sentada sobre su cama dandole la espalda y cubierta por completo con las sabanas - **Pinkie ¿que te pasa? ¿te sientes mal?** \- la toco y estaba temblando por lo que decidió llamar a las demás.

**(...)**

Unos minutos mas tarde Sunset y Fluttershy ya la estaba examinando pero a pesar de que no había signos de fiebre o alguna alergia no paraba de temblar y su rostro reflejaba una extraña preocupación.

\- **Pinkie, se sincera ¿que sientes exactamente?** \- dijo Sunset.

\- **Algo va a pasar** \- contestó tratando de no tartamudear - **puedo sentirlo, se que algo malo va a pasar.**

**\- ¿Alguna ves había actuado así?**

**\- A veces tiene algunos tics pero solo de a ratos** \- contestó Rarity con gran preocupación - **jamas le había durado tanto.**

**\- Tenemos que irnos, algo viene** \- continuó hablando mientras se cubría la cabeza con la manta.

\- **¿Que hacemos?**

**\- Ustedes quédense con ella, voy a traer algunos medicamentos para calmarla, luego iremos a la ciudad a que la vea un médico** \- se retiro con la cabeza llena de dudas acerca del extraño comportamientos de Pinkie Pie.

Ya era mediodía y Hard estaba caminando por la ciudad como de costumbre, paso al lado de un puesto de periódicos tratando de encontrar algo de utilidad, compró uno y luego de leerlo por unos minutos lo arrugo y lo tiro a un cesto mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

\- **Solo dicen desgracias, si el mundo estuviera hecho de desgracias ya se habría destruido hace mucho, no se que pasa con los medios humanos** \- sintió una ligera briza tibia pasar rápidamente por su lado y al abrir los ojos se detuvo al ver a una joven de piel rojo claro y cabello rubio ondulado parada en frente suyo, pero lo que mas destacaba de ella era su mirada, tan fría como la de un cadáver - **hablando de desgracias** \- dijo mientras escupía el cigarro - **¿sabes que puedo detenerte moviendo solamente un par de ideas en mi cerebro? estas hecha de fuego, recuerda** \- pero para sorpresa suya Grace levanto las manos enseñando las palmas - **¿que quieres decir con eso?**

**\- No voy a pelear** \- contestó con frialdad - **quiero hablar.**

**\- ¿Quieres hablar? de acuerdo** \- saco otro cigarro - **hablemos.**

**(...)**

Al cabo de unos minutos los dos estaban sentados en una banca del parque mientras observaban a un grupo de niños volando cometas.

\- **Este mundo no es solo desgracias pero por alguna razón quieren pintarlo como si fuera así** \- dijo Hard mirando al frente pero la vio de reojo y notó que ella también estaba observando fijamente las cometas, parecía una joven común y corriente en ese momento - **entonces ¿que es lo que me querías decir?**

**\- Por favor... rindanse** \- contestó sin apartar la mirada de las cometas.

\- **¿Que dijiste?**

**\- Rindanse... no tienen oportunidad.**

**\- Si realmente quiere que nos rindamos entonces vas a necesitar una mejor excusa que esa.**

**\- Puedo cambiar el Destino** \- al decir eso Hard giro completamente para verla a los ojos - **el Libro de Cuentos tiene el poder de cambiar el destino de cualquier mundo solo con escribirlo en sus paginas, pero para eso hay que ganarse el favor de "Eso"... ¿extrañas tu mundo?**

**\- No se si extrañarlo sea la palabra correcta.**

\- **Pero... ¿te gustaría que regresara? ¿volver a tener una vida normal y la oportunidad de ser feliz?**

**\- No me interesa** \- contestó tirando el cigarro la piso y pisoteándolo mientras se levantaba - **¿y sabes por que? porque no tengo idea de que consecuencias puede tener un deseo como ese en el futuro, solo conozco el presente tal como es, un cambio como ese podría tener consecuencias tanto positivas como negativas para los demás y no las conozco ni quiero enterarme así que por favor no vuelva a hacerme una propuesta como esa** \- se alejo caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta pero al girar vio que Grace no se había movido de su sitio, lanzó un corto suspiro y regresó - **déjame decirte algo, se que si te hubiera dicho esto antes me habrías golpeado pero ahora supongo que no te importa, para mí Corazón Mecánico siempre ha sido un tipo con el que no vale la pena hablar pero entre todas las tonterías que decía algunas tenía razón y otras estaba completamente equivocado, una vez le escuche decir que la gente suele ser incoherente el 80 por ciento del tiempo por lo tanto sus palabras e incluso sus acciones se invalidan por ser contradictorias a sus deseos puesto que estos cambian constantemente, el tema es que no hay que ser tan complicado, depende de la noción que tengas de lo que es correcto e incorrecto y estoy seguro de que si tu maestro fue el mismo de Light debes de tener eso bien claro entonces...** \- tomo aire - **¿sabes que?... haz lo que quieras** \- se dio la media vuelta - **de todas formas no se que hago hablando con un Fantasma** \- se alejo por completo pero Grace solo se quedo en la banca mirando las cometas de nuevo.

Estaba por anochecer y en casa de los extranjeros Twilight Sparkle estaba en la azotea mirando la puesta del sol, pensaba en Spike, ¿como estaría? ¿seguiría con vida? pero lo que mas impacto tenía en su mente era el hecho de que ella misma se daba cuenta que cada ves le costaba menos no pensar en eso, es como si sintiera que en cualquier momento le dejaría de importar y eso la hacía sentir terriblemente mal.

\- **¿Twiligth?** \- escucho una voz masculina detrás suyo y al girarse vio a Flash Sentry - **¿que ocurre?** \- estuvo a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpida - **no vayas a decir que nada, puedo ver claramente en tu rostro que algo te preocupa pero si no quieres hablar sobre ello no hay problema.**

\- **No es eso... lo que pasa es que siento como si me estuviera olvidando de mis objetivos, tal ves eso es lo que quiere Luna, que bajemos la guardia para luego sorprendernos.. yo, no se que pensar... no quiero olvidarme de Spike, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, ¿como fue que llegó aquí? no tiene sentido.**

**\- Nada de lo que esta pasando tiene sentido, pero tienes buenos motivos para sentirte insegura, dime la verdad ¿por que no querías que las demás porten los elementos?**

**\- Si lo hacen van a obtener todos los recuerdos de sus contrapartes Equestrianas, yo también he perdido recuerdos, pero son recuerdos que no quiero recuperar, no se exactamente que paso antes de que empezara la invasión de la plaga pero cada vez que me pongo a pensar en ello siento escalofríos** \- se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos - **¿y que hay de ti? parece como si estuvieras en guardia todo el tiempo, has cambiado mucho.**

**\- A mi también me esta persiguiendo mi pasado, siento que ya no puedo volver a ser el mismo, seré sincero... tengo miedo, ya ni siquiera logro dormir en paz** \- se sentó apoyado de espaldas al borde de la azotea lanzando un corto suspiro - **pero dentro de todo seguimos vivos, eso es lo que importa.**

\- **Es cierto, y también estamos todos juntos, recuerda, siempre recuerda eso** \- el sol se termino de esconder y a pocos escalones de llegar a la azotea estaba Swift quien había escuchado todo, decidió no interrumpir y empezó a bajar en silencio hasta llegar al primer piso y luego directo a la salida pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con Hard quien estaba a punto de tocar.

\- **¿Paso algo?** \- preguntó el hombre de piel rojo claro.

\- **Todo esta en orden y en paz, no hay nada de que preocuparse por el momento** \- contestó seriamente mientras salía a caminar.

\- **Oye, no te recomiendo salir ahora** \- Swift siguió de largo sin prestar atención al consejo de su compañero que solo lo siguió con la mirada para luego suspirar y cerrar la puerta - **Blaze... ¿estas ahí?**

\- **¿Que ocurre?** \- el joven de cabello marrón salio de la cocina.

\- **¿Donde están las portadoras?**

**\- En el segundo piso, ¿por que lo preguntas?**

\- **Me encontré con Grace en el camino** \- Blaze se sorprendió al escuchar eso - **tranquilo, no peleamos ni nada por el estilo, pero por seguridad lo mejor es mantenerse dentro, no tengo idea si habrá llegado con el resto de los Fantasmas, hace mucho que no sabemos de ellos.**

**\- ¿Se lo dijiste a Swift?**

\- **No tuve tiempo** \- se dejo caer sobre el sofá - **pero ese tipo siempre se las ingenia para salir vivo de cualquier situación, supongo que fue parte de su entrenamiento en el sector de recuperación... ¿sabes algo de Light y Ojos Claros?**

**\- Nada dese ayer, últimamente Light se ausenta mucho, estoy seguro que Ojos Claros fue a seguirlo, pronto nos enteraremos de ellos, por cierto, Night Song dijo que iba a venir hoy, no se para que exactamente pero...**

**\- ¿Otra ves con eso?** \- Hard se levantó enérgicamente.

\- **¿Que? Solo dije que ella iba a venir.**

**\- Ya te dije que dejes de hacer ese tipo de bromas, ella esta muerta Blaze... muerta.**

**\- Maldita sea Hard ¿por que dices eso?**

\- **Fue asesinada por los fantasmas, ¿acaso ya te olvidaste? la enterraron hace mas de un mes, ¿que pasa contigo?**

**\- No se que cosa estas fumando pero definitivamente quiero un poco de eso.**

**\- ¿Eso es sarcasmo?** \- entrecerró los ojos pero en ese momento sonó el timbre.

\- **De acuerdo** \- suspiró y fue a abrir la puerta - **no tengo idea de porque sigues con eso de que Night Song esta muerta pero cuando llegue por favor no vayas a armar un escándalo ni nada parecido.**

\- **No pienso creer nada de eso hasta que la vea en frente mió con mis propios oj...** \- cuando Blaze abrió la puerta una joven de piel lila y cabello color turquesa entró saludándolo amablemente pero este se quedo mudo observándola sorprendido.

\- **Hola Hard... ¿Hard?** \- el hombre de piel rojo claro vio a Blaze quien lo observaba seriamente esperando que no haga nada raro, este se llevo una mano a la frente y respondió lanzó un corto suspiro tranquilizándose.

\- **Hola Night... es bueno verte de nuevo** \- contestó de forma cortante para luego retirarse subiendo las escaleras.

\- **¿Que le ocurre?**

**\- No lo sé, jamas se había portado así, ¿has hablado con él últimamente?**

**\- Si, la ultima vez que lo vi fue la semana pasada.**

**\- Que extraño, es como si le hubieran lavado el cerebro o hubiera perdido la memoria.**

**\- De hecho, alguien mas ya me había visto de esa misma forma** \- contestó pensando en el momento que se cruzo con Pierce Cross.

La noche cayo por completo, en la ciudad parecía que iba a empezar llover en cualquier momento y un joven de piel crema y cabello castaño caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos por una calle comercial siempre tan iluminada como de costumbre, Swift no se detenía en ningún lugar solo caminaba tratando de concentrarse en su principal problema pero varias cosas evitaban que pusiera atención.

\- **¿Que diablos estoy haciendo aquí?** \- se preguntó a si mismo deteniéndose y mirando a su alrededor sin embargo muy al fondo de la calle vio a un joven de piel blanca y sombrero de vaquero caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada baja - **¿acaso podrá ser?... ¡Light!** \- corrió hacia él tratando de no chocar con nadie y se quedo parado a un metro de distancia, el sombrero cubría la mirada de Light cosa rara ya que él nunca caminaba con la mirada baja, lentamente fue subiendo la mirada hasta que pudo verlo fijamente a los ojos - **viejo... ¿que ocurrió?** \- el joven simplemente esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras levantaba la punta de su sombrero para ver mejor.

\- **¿Quieres salir un rato?... parece que a los dos nos hace falta.**

**\- Pero... ya estamos afuera.**

\- **Pero sigues metido en tus pensamientos, necesitas salir de eso** \- Swift sonrió antes la curiosa propuesta de su compañero.

\- **De acuerdo, pero solo si me cuentas en donde diablos estabas... ¿y donde esta Star?**

**\- Ella también necesita salir, pero no con nosotros, ya te darás cuenta por que.**

_**1 año, 10 meses, 7 días.**_

.

**Tema de cierre: Things I Don't Understand - Coldplay - Español**  
/watch?v=H9BNJ7jCU4Y

**NA: Lamento la tardanza con este capitulo prometo que los próximos serán mas largos, a tan solo dos capítulos de entrar en el arco final de este acto, nuevamente gracias a todos los artistas que han contribuido al desarrollo de esta historia con sus obras y a todos los lectores que apoyan con sus comentarios, dejen sus criticas y opiniones y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	66. El reflejo exterior

**NA: Lamento la terrible tardanza con este capitulo, como había posteado antes en la casilla de reviews hubo un fallecimiento en mi familia y supongo que la mayoría ya conoce todo lo que eso conlleva, personalmente las cosas se han calmado y todo empieza a tomar su ritmo normal, no hay nada de que preocuparse de hecho la única razón por la que escribo esto aquí es porque considero que ustedes como lectores se merecen una verdadera justificación ante tremendo retraso con esta obra que ya parecía abandonada después de tantas semanas sin actualizar, de todas formas agradezco a todos los que se preocuparon y preguntaron, sin mas que decir vamos con el nuevo capitulo el cual estará de lleno de cosas emotivas, revelaciones y por supuesto combates, estoy seguro que dejará mucho de que hablar.**

**"Saber si se nace con el mal dentro o se acepta el mal dentro nuestro no es lo que nos define, lo único que realmente importa es elegir que hacer con esa maldad, si los espejos también pudieran reflejar el corazón nos sería solo aquello que veamos si no que tan conformes estamos con ese reflejo lo que realmente definiría lo que somos."**

**Tema de entrada: EG - AQ - S4 FAN (pueden buscarlo en Youtube o Dailymotion simplemente como "eg aq")**  
Youtube: /watch?v=1mf1WSSGFLI

.

**64\. El reflejo exterior.**

Eran las 10 pm en el mundo humano, el sector comercial de la ciudad estaba tan iluminado y lleno de gente como de costumbre a pesar de las altas horas, dentro de un bar muy recurrido dos jóvenes entraban por la puerta principal sin llamar mucho la atención a pesar de que uno de ellos llevaba un curioso sombrero de vaquero marrón, Light sonreía como de costumbre mientras que Swift miraba a todas partes confundido.

\- **Light** \- dijo Swift en voz baja siguiendo al joven de piel blanca que buscaba un lugar donde sentarse - **ehmm ¿alguna vez has estado en un sitio como este?**

**\- Nunca pero por la cantidad de gente que vi entrar y salir parece que debe de ser un lugar interesante** \- respondió manteniendo la misma sonrisa inocente.

\- **Light... esto es un bar** \- los dos tomaron asiento - **es donde los humanos se reúnen para tomar hasta sentirse mal.**

**\- ¿Hasta sentirse mal?... ¿y por que lo hacen?**

**\- Para olvidar otras cosas, pero no es algo muy decente que digamos** \- entonces Light vio a su alrededor y noto que la mayoría de las personas parecían estar divirtiéndose.

\- **La gente parece divertirse.**

**\- Es porque es temprano, te aseguro que dentro de unas horas mas esto será un infierno.**

**\- ¿Ya has estado en sitios como este?**

**\- Antes de unirme a la orden y antes del estallido de la guerra que arruino todo en mi mundo natal yo tenía una vida que creo puedo considerar normal... ¿sabes algo? es curioso escucharme a mi mismo decir esto puesto que hace mucho tiempo que lo había olvidado.**

**\- ¿Que cosa?**

**\- Como era mi vida antes de todos los desmadres, aunque eso solo me demuestra una vez mas lo rápido que las cosas se pueden ir al diablo, como sea, me prometiste que si te seguía me dirías ¿donde diablos estuviste y por que regresaste con cara de perro regañado?**

**\- Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas... pero antes vamos a pedir algo, me muero de sed.**

**\- Light** \- entrecerró los ojos - **no creas que no me doy cuenta que estas evadiendo mi pregunta.**

**\- Vamos, solo tengo curiosidad, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de probar esas cosas que toman los humanos.**

**\- ¿Me dirás entonces de donde vienes?**

**\- Ya te prometí algo primero ¿lo olvidaste?**

**\- Siempre encuentras la forma de evitar ese tema** \- lanzo un largo suspiro - **de acuerdo, pero solo serán unas copas no quiero que termines borracho o algo parecido.**

**\- ¿Que es borracho?**

**\- Olvídalo** \- chasqueo los dedos para llamar al barman.

**(...)**

Media hora después frente a la mesa de bar habían varias botellas de cerveza vacías y el grupo de tomadores que antes había estado observando Light ahora lo observaba sorprendido de como era posible que un solo joven haya podido ingerir tremenda cantidad de alcohol sin mostrar ninguna señal de ebriedad, sin embargo Swift no había corrido el mismo destino ya que al consumir ni la mitad de bebidas que su compañero ya sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar como todo humano normal.

\- **Es un poco amarga pero al mismo tiempo es de las cosas mas refrescantes que he probado** \- dijo Light terminando la ultima botella con una gran sonrisa - **¿no lo crees Swift?... ¿Swift?**

**\- ¿Que cosa eres?** \- respondió el joven de cabello castaño tapándose la boca con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo una botella a medio terminar - **recuerdame... ¿como fue que me convenciste de hacer esto?**

**\- Oye... ¿te sientes bien?**

**\- Claro que me siento bien, ¿que me dices de ti?** \- pregunto con tono un tanto agresivo - **¿ya empezaste a caer? ¿sientes sueño o algo parecido? ¿vómitos?**

**\- Ehmm, creo que no, ¿es malo?**

**\- Ya olvídalo** \- dejo la botella con fuerza sobre la mesa y se llevo ambas manos a la cara.

\- **Swift... no te ves para nada bien.**

**\- Ya te dije que estoy bien, ahora cállate y dime ¿donde diablos estabas?**

**\- ¿Como puedo callarme y contarte algo al mismo tiempo?**

**\- No te hagas el tonto que no estoy de hum...** \- le dio una arcada pero hizo un esfuerzo para no vomitar, luego trato de afinar su vista y finalmente cayó en cuenta de que estaba mareado - **mierda... la he cagado.**

**\- ¿Que dijiste?**

**\- ¡Tu tienes la culpa!... digo** \- lanzo un profundo suspiro y procedió a calmarse - **no importa, he manejado cosas peores... entonces dime ¿que fue lo que te paso? jamás te había visto con una expresión como la que tenías cuando te encontré hace unas horas.**

**\- Bueno** \- bajo la mirada - **yo... encontré a Reloj, pero... ya no es el mismo Reloj.**

**\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?**

\- **Nada pero... ¿sabes algo?** \- volvió a sonreír tomando por sorpresa a Swift - **dentro de todo me alegra que este bien, yo mismo me encargaré de que vuelva con nosotros así que no te preocupes, es lo menos que puedo hacer como su amigo.**

**\- En serio nunca voy a entenderte** \- rió en voz baja - **pero no me importa.**

\- **¿Y que paso contigo?** \- Swift levantó la mirada sorprendido por su pregunta - **tampoco te veías muy contento, además tu no sueles salir a caminar, de hecho nunca te he visto hacerlo, siempre te la pasas entrenando en tu tiempo libre.**

\- **Nada importante... no es que no quiero contartelo pero no se como hacerlo sin que suene ridículo.**

**\- Anda.**

**\- Solo te lo diré si tu me dices quien eres.**

**\- ¿Por que te importa tanto? ¿También estas tratando de evitar mi pregunta?**

**\- A que jode ¿no?** \- estuvo a punto de dar otro sorbo a su bebida pero Light tosió un poco para llamar su atención.

\- **Creo que a ti no te esta haciendo muy bien eso, ¿no crees que lo mejor es que nos vayamos? se esta haciendo tarde.**

**\- Esta fue tu idea, además son solo las 10.**

**\- Son la una de la mañana y tu me dijiste que a estas horas se ponía un tanto peligroso.**

\- **Eso es a partir de las 3 ahora déjame en...** \- se llevó una mano a la cara al notar que se estaba dejando llevar por el mareo pero mas que nada por la molestia que le causaba el tema que le había preguntado su amigo - **maldición Light, tienes razón lo mejor es salir de aquí, no me siento bien y en cualquier momento puedo hacer una estupidez** \- estuvo a punto de levantarse pero apenas lo hizo una botella voló a gran velocidad reventando al chocar contra su cabeza, Light observaba como su compañero caía al piso con el rostro sangrante sin saber de donde había salido el ataque.

\- **Swift... ¿estas bien?** \- iba a ayudarlo pero de repente el joven de cabello castaño se levanto de forma tenebrosa, sus cabellos cubrían su mirada la cual se perdía entre la sangre que salía de la herida provocada por el filo de la botella - **oye... solo salgamos de aquí rápido... ¿que es ese olor? -** de los fragmentos de la botella Light pudo sentir una esencia extraña y embriagadora.

**\- ¿Quien es el responsable?** \- dijo en voz baja mientras levantaba lentamente la mirada llena de rabia la cual era influenciada en gran parte por los efectos del alcohol - **¿quien me lanzó esa botella?**

**\- Swift, solo vamonos** \- iba a tocarlo pero el joven destrozó una mesa de un solo golpe a lo que la gente de seguridad se abalanzó sobre él - **¡Swift!** \- a pesar de la gran fuerza del equipo de seguridad nada pudieron hacer para detener al joven samurai que a punta de rápidos golpes se los quito de encima sin poder evitar destruir todo lo que estaba en su camino - **cálmate, estas haciendo un desastre.**

**\- ¡¿Alguien mas piensa meterse conmigo?!** \- grito lleno de rabia a lo que el ultimo guardia saco un arma y le apunto listo para dispararle en la cabeza cosa que no paso de ser percibida por Swift - **¿crees que eso puede detenerme? inténtalo** \- el guardia disparó pero el joven lo esquivo rápidamente y avanzó de un salto para quitarle el arma de una patada voladora y tomarlo del cuello - **has intentado matarme** \- comenzó a apretar - **ahora yo te voy a... ¡UGH!** \- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Light lo había noqueado de un solo golpe en la nuca y lo cargo sobre su hombro para salir rápidamente del local.

Sin embargo entre el asustado publico del bar salio un hombre que llevaba puesta una capucha oscura y abandono el local riendo de forma triunfante.

\- **Fue divertido** \- ya en la calle se quitó la capucha revelando que tenía una mascara blanca de rayas negras - **definitivamente esa botella valió cada centavo** \- Mislead Appear se volvió a poner la capucha y camino en dirección contraria a la que habían partido los dos extranjeros.

Un nuevo día había empezado, en la granja Pinkie Pie aun continuaba inquieta a pesar de los calmantes y otros medicamentos nada parecía calmar su temor, Fluttershy y Rarity se mantenían con ella junto con Sunset Shimmer quien ya no sabía que hacer.

\- **Se acabo** \- dijo la joven de piel anaranjado poniéndose su chaqueta y caminando hasta la salida.

\- **¿Que vas a hacer?** \- le preguntó Rarity.

\- **Voy a la ciudad, tal vez Rainbow o Applejack tengan alguna idea, en el peor de los casos tal vez tenga que pedirle su reloj a Light de nuevo pero no quiero llegar a eso, por alguna razón siento que esa actitud de Pinkie es mas que una paranoia pero prefiero dejar eso para después** \- abandonó la casa y subió a la camioneta sin dejar de pensar en la extraña actitud de su amiga.

**(...)**

Unas horas después llegó a la casa de los extranjeros pero apenas entró fue recibida por Night Song quien le dijo que hiciera silencio, se sintió con suerte ya que ella mas que nadie sabía de medicina y podía decirle que ocurría con Pinkie pero apenas quiso decir algo volvió a silenciarla por lo que decidió preguntar en voz baja.

\- **¿Que ocurre?** \- susurró Sunset.

\- **Swift esta descansando arriba, trata de no hacer ruido ya que esta un poco... delicado.**

**\- ¿Swift delicado?**

**\- Solo no hagas ruido la ultima vez que se despertó cuando quise ponerle una inyección tuvimos que usar un rifle tranquilizante para detenerlo** \- Sunset levanto una ceja al escuchar eso.

\- **¿Sabes que? no voy a preguntar sobre eso, vine porque necesito hablar con Twilight acerca de una reacción rara que tiene Pinkie Pie.**

**\- ¿Que ocurrió con Pinkie?** \- dijo Rainbow Dash en voz alta bajando las escaleras a lo que las dos le hicieron la señal para que baje la voz.

\- **No tengo idea, no para de temblar y decir que algo malo viene, ustedes son sus amigas mas cercanas ¿tienen alguna idea de que diablos habla?**

**\- A ver** \- se rascó la cabeza - **ella suele ser muy perceptiva cosa que viene acompañada de vez en cuando de un grupo de tics, pero nunca le duran mas de dos segundos.**

**\- ¿Crees que este enferma?** \- agregó Night Song - **tal ves lo mejor es que vaya a verla.**

**\- Tal vez pero primero esperemos que el tipo de arriba se calme o...**

**\- ¡¿QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO?!** \- se escucho un grito desde el segundo piso.

\- **De acuerdo** \- pregunto Sunset molesta - **¿que le ocurre a Swift?**

**\- ¡QUITENME ESTAS COSAS O VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS!**

**\- Será mejor que subamos** \- al entrar a la enfermería vieron al joven samurai esposado a una camilla con la mirada perdida en odio y terror, luchaba para liberarse y en la habitación también estaban Twilight, Applejack, Flash, Blaze y Light quien se había quitado el sombrero y reía de forma culposa.

\- **No entiendo** \- dijo Twilight con temor - **¿por que esta tan violento?**

**\- Porque esta drogado** \- dijo Night Song a lo que todos miraron a Light de forma amenazante.

\- **Solo tomamos unos tragos... en serio** \- dijo el joven de piel blanca poniéndose el sombrero de vuelta y lo bajaba para taparse la mirada - **aunque cuando la botella misteriosa estallo en su cabeza liberó un olor bastante raro, créanme, tengo el olfato muy bien desarrollado.**

\- **Sáquenme de aquí** \- continuó gritanto Swift - **odio los lugares cerrados... LOS ODIO.**

**\- Tenemos que hacer algo** \- dijo Twilight a punto de llorar - **es desesperante.**

**\- Solo podemos esperar a que pase el efecto.**

\- **¿No podemos llevarlo a un hospital?**

**\- ¡AAAAHHHH!** \- Swift dio un gran tirón que hizo parecer que iba a romper las cadenas en cualquier momento.

\- **No creo que sea una buena idea** \- contestó Sunset - **lo mejor es dejarlo solo y esperar, verlo así desespera a cualquiera.**

**\- Mira** \- dijo Blaze - **parece que se esta calmando.**

**\- Abran... la ventana** \- dijo Swift con dificultad mientras respiraba agitadamente e intentaba relajarse - **esta muy oscuro... demasiado** \- Night Song abrió la ventana dejando entrar una gran cantidad de luz que dio directo a los de Swift quien los cerró por acto reflejo e intento cubrirse la cara con una mano.

\- **Alguien tiene que quedarse con él** \- dijo Night Song - **alguien fuerte.**

**\- Yo puedo hacerlo** \- dijo Light.

\- **Olvídalo** \- gritó Applejack - **ni si quiera lo pienses, no después de lo que acaba de pasar, simplemente olvídalo** \- empezó a mirar a todos en la sala, los únicos hombres sin contar a Light eran Flash y Blaze ya que Hard había salido a caminar como todas las mañanas - **Blaze, tu te quedas.**

**\- ¿Por que yo?** \- regaño el joven de cabello marrón cruzado de brazos.

\- **Porque eres de su equipo, además a parte de Hard no hay nadie más que pueda detenerlo y él no esta.**

**\- Al diablo** \- dijo para si mismo mientras todos los demás abandonaban la habitación y él se paró en medio observando a Swift de reojo quien ya se estaba acostumbrando a la luz del sol y abrió un ojo notando la presencia de Blaze pero ya sea por el agotamiento o los efectos de la droga él lo veía con la apariencia y la ropa que tenía cuando era el soldado que asesinó a toda su familia en su vida pasada.

El día avanzaba y en la planta nuclear donde Luna y sus subordinados hacían sus experimentos ella estaba parada cruzada de brazos frente a un gran vidrio que la separaba de la zona de pruebas donde estaba Spike nuevamente convertido en un dragón gigante pero en modo de reposo con el enorme casco de acero que usaban para manipularlo a través de las replicas de los elementos de la armonía que habían fabricado.

\- **Increíble ¿no?** \- dijo una voz masculina a lo que Luna se volteó y vio a un hombre mayor de piel lila y cabello blanco acercándose.

\- **Así es, pero inútil también** \- respondió con seriedad - **ya tenemos cuatro, no necesitamos a este, es solo un peligro, lo mejor es deshacerse de él.**

**\- Ya se que es mas difícil de controlar que el resto** \- dijo Duncan Drums parándose a su lado - **pero vale la pena, mejor dicho, lo valdrá, por cierto** \- saco un sobre de su bolsillo y se lo entregó - **ya esta todo listo para la siguiente reunión con el resto de los gobernantes, ha pasado bastante desde la ultima.**

**\- Ya casi me había olvidado de ellos -** sonrió - **estoy ansiosa por saber como van las cosas en sus dominios, que muy pronto serán los míos también.**

**\- Se que lo está señora** \- se dio la media vuelta y una vez que estuvo dentro del ascensor sonrió de forma perversa - **se llevará una gran sorpresa.**

Luna continuaba mirando la estatua ya completamente sola sin embargo una tos sonó de la nada sin embargo esto no la sorprendió para nada ya que sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

\- **¿Que diablos quieres ahora Discord?** \- se sentó y en frente suyo se hizo visible el genio de piel gris y cabello blanco al igual que su pequeña barba de chivo - **¿que paso con tu creatividad? naturalmente siempre haces una entrada ridícula cuando vienes a molestarme.**

\- **No es gracioso cuando el otro no se sorprende con nada y te consta que hace mucho que no paso por aquí** \- observo a todas partes - **de hecho, es la primera vez que veo este sitio... ¿te mudaste?**

**\- Déjate de tonterías y dime que quieres** \- preguntó con un tono de desinterés.

\- **Vaya forma de dirigirte hacia mi, ¿acaso no temes que me una a las portadoras y les cuente todo lo que estas haciendo?**

**\- Se que no puedes entrometerte, por mas que te consideres un espíritu libre y seas todopoderoso hay limites que no puedes cruzar, es una lastima que los genios de tu clase no evolucionen como nosotros.**

**\- Que sorpresa escuchar eso de un genio-parásito como tu, Nightmare.**

\- **Los humanos de esta época nos llaman demonios, y supongo que ya te habrás enterado que finalmente encontré la forma de sacar a mi clase de su estado parasitario.**

**\- ¿Que puedo decir?** \- chasqueo los dedos y un lente apareció en su ojo al mismo tiempo que una pipa que tiraba burbujas - **un anciano me dijo una vez que aunque el cerdo se vista como hombre sigue siendo un cerdo, lo mismo pasa con los humanos que intentan ser dioses y los demonios que intentan ser ángeles jaja** \- soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica al decir lo ultimo pero luego retomo su seriedad y entrecerró los ojos acercando su rostro al de Luna - **siempre serás un parásito Nightmare, pero no tiene caso hablar con un recipiente infectado.**

\- **Que seamos de la misma raza no quiere decir que te permita dirigirte hacia mi de esa forma** \- sus ojos se volvieron rojos y afilados como las serpientes - **si crees que no puedo enfrentarte has la prueba, me vuelvo mas fuerte a cada momento y con un poco de esfuerzo tal vez pueda bloquear tus poderes también.**

\- **No tengo intenciones de pelear contra ti ahora, después de todo ya he cruzado algunos de esos limites y esto sería demasiado** \- se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse - **por cierto, considera ¿como te sentirías si volvieras a ser la vieja Luna inocente y buena? ¿lo habías pensado antes? creo que no** \- desapareció dejando a Luna un tanto confundida por la ultima pregunta pero decidió no tomarlo en serio y volvió a sentarse mientras tomaba una copa de vino y observaba al imponente dragón morado durmiente.

En casa de los extranjeros Blaze estaba sentado en una silla apunto de quedarse dormido mientras que Swift se mantenía con la mirada perdida en el techo luchando contra los recuerdos y alucinaciones que lo atacaban de rato en rato, por instantes sentía que la habitación se comprimía mas de lo normal o que las paredes se oxidaban pero hacía uso de todo lo que le quedaba de cordura para evitar caer en la desesperación de nuevo.

\- **Nunca me vas a superar Ojos Rápidos** \- dijo una voz familiar para él.

\- **¿Quien esta ahí?** \- pregunto en voz baja sentándose pero al abrir los ojos ya no estaba en la misma habitación si no en un cuarto oscuro y en frente suyo había un hombre joven de piel gris oscuro y cabello plateado observándolo con arrogancia - **¿Gotick Black?**

\- **Nuestro maestro tiene razón, eres muy emocional, es por eso que no importa cuanto lo intentes, nunca me vas a superar.**

**\- Esto es una alucinación** \- trato de mantenerse cuerdo y volver a la realidad - **tu estas muerto, todos están muertos.**

**\- ¿Como sabes que estoy muerto?** \- empezó a caminar rodeando la cama, Swift evito responder y trato de afinar cada uno de sus sentidos para despertar - **tal ves hay una forma de vencer a la muerte, mas te vale que te prepares, porque te estaré observando** \- Swift empezaba a apretar los puños poniéndose nervioso - **primero matare a todos los que te acompañen y luego te mataré, a menos que logres superarme.**

**\- ¡TU ESTAS MUERTO!** \- al abrir los ojos y girar la cabeza ya estaba de nuevo en la habitación y al lado derecho estaba Blaze quien se había despertado en guardia al escucharlo gritar, Swift simplemente suspiró y se recostó de nuevo tratando de mantenerse despierto pero sabía que el silencio solo iba a empeorar su estado - **¿te vas a quedar callado toda la vida mientras viva o que?**

\- **¿Que dijiste?** \- preguntó Blaze sorprendido de que le dirigiera la palabra después de tanto tiempo - **para empezar eres tú el que no quiere saber nada.**

**\- ¿Por que pensaría eso?**

**\- ¿Acaso no venimos del mismo mundo? ¿no soy yo el que mato a toda tu familia? ¿no es por mi culpa que terminaste haciendo este trabajo de los mil demonios?**

**\- Esa fue una elección mía, y por un demonio Blaze, han pasado décadas ¿en serio crees que seguiría enojado por eso?** \- los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

\- **¿Que?... ¿entonces porque intentaste matarme cuando te enteraste de ello?**

**\- Admito que me cuesta perdonar, tal vez mas que a cualquier otro cabrón pero no soy ningún niño engreído, han pasado meses desde que me entere de eso, creo que es mucho tiempo.**

**\- ¿Entonces porque siempre te muestras distante y fastidioso?**

**\- Es por ese maldito orgullo que tienen todos los soldados y que veo que a pesar de los años no se te ha quitado.**

\- **¿Que orgullo?**

**\- En todo este tiempo no te has atrevido a intentar hablar sobre el tema o por lo menos intentar de que esto funcionara como un equipo, simplemente evitabas todo tipo de contacto como cualquier cabrón orgulloso que no acepta su error.**

**\- Maldita sea no fue por orgullo** \- se levanto de la silla molesto - **simplemente no sabía como hablar de ello, ¿que esperabas que dijera, perdón por matar a toda tu familia? eso suena jodidamente horrible y morboso, no tienes idea de cuantas veces e pensado la forma de arreglar eso pero cada posible solución era peor que el problema** \- al escuchar eso Swift se quedo mudo y luego se empezó a reír - **¿que es tan gracioso?**

**\- Entonces nunca fuiste un cabrón orgulloso si no un cobarde.**

\- **De acuerdo** \- entrecerró los ojos - **no soy orgulloso pero tampoco soy de los que se dejan insultar y se quedan con los brazos cruzados.**

**\- Esta bien, ahora lo entiendo todo** \- se volvió a recostar - **y ¿sabes que? no hay ningún problema, después de todo yo también soy un cobarde, con Light es que me acorde de como era mi vida antes de que todo se fuera al diablo en nuestro mundo** \- Blaze se sentó poniendo atención a todo lo que decía - **siempre pensando en mi mismo o preocupándome solo por aquellos que me importaban y al resto lo mandaba al demonio, todo el tiempo eran solo mis problemas, mis alegrías, mis preocupaciones, mierda** \- rió - **si me reencontrara con mi yo del pasado le daría un buen golpe pero lo gracioso es que sin darme cuenta e estado cayendo de nuevo en ello.**

**\- Bueno... tampoco se puede olvidar por completo de uno mismo, así como hay gente de la que nos preocupamos también hay gente que se preocupa por nosotros, también sería egoísta de nuestra parte no pensar en eso, pero eso no te convierte en un cobarde** \- bajo la mirada - **cuando era un niño me costaba mucho ganarme el respeto de los demás, apenas cumplí la mayoría de edad me metí al servicio militar con el objetivo de llenar ese vacío, pero estallo la guerra y antes de que me diera cuenta me era imposible escapar de eso, o era un lobo o era una oveja.**

**\- Lo se, la vida cambio de un instante a otro, mientras que un día estábamos viviendo al siguiente estábamos sobreviviendo, y junto con eso también tuvimos que cambiar todos, pero tienes razón, no fue por eso que dije que era un cobarde.**

**\- ¿Entonces?** \- Swift se quedo callado por unos segundos y luego sonrió.

\- **Creo que la he cagado** \- se encogió de hombros - **porque sin darme cuenta me termine enamorando de alguien de aquí... y creo que tu también** \- Blaze se fue para atrás al escuchar eso.

\- **¿En serio soy tan obvio?**

**\- En realidad creo que puedo darme cuenta de eso y entenderlo puesto que yo también estoy pasando por lo mismo, pero recuerda** \- lo observo seriamente y habló con aire de tristeza - **solo somos extranjeros, al abandonar este lugar nuestras emociones también deben de quedarse aquí por nuestro propio bien.**

**\- Al carajo con eso** \- sonrió - **algo como esto merece ser recordado, así tenga un mal final o triste, estoy seguro de ello.**

**\- Supongo que tienes razón.**

\- **Por cierto ¿que diablos estabas soñando? parecía como si estuvieras hablando con alguien.**

**\- Nada importante, solo un viejo recuerdo que aun no puedo superar de mis días en el Sector de Recuperación, pero es solo eso, un recuerdo** \- bajo la mirada pensando en lo que la había dicho la ilusión acerca de la muerte de sus compañeros.

**(...)**

En la sala Sunset Shimmer estaba hablando con Applejack y Rainbow acerca de la extraña conducta de Pinkie Pie hasta que Twilight entró preguntando que ocurría al escuchar el nombre de su amiga en la conversación.

\- **¿Que pasa con Pinkie Pie?** \- dijo Twilight sentándose.

\- **No tengo idea** \- contestó Sunset - **es como si tuviera fiebre pero su temperatura es normal, de hecho es como si tuviera muchas cosas pero nada de lo que le dimos hace efecto, no para de decir que algo malo esta en camino pero que no sabe que es.**

**\- ¿Que?** \- Twilight se mostró un tanto asustada al escuchar eso.

\- **Ella suele ser muy perceptiva** \- dijo Rainbow.

\- **Es cierto** \- continuó Applejack - **al principio pensaba que eran simples coincidencias pero después de un tiempo yo también me termine convenciendo de ello, ella tiene un gran talento para predecir ciertas cosas, pero nunca había dicho nada catastrófico** \- el comentario de Applejack solo asusto mas a Twilight.

\- **Chicas... creo que tenemos que ir a ver a Pinkie.**

\- **¿Que ocurre?** \- preguntó Sunset.

\- **Solo llevenme con ella** \- insistió Twilight asustada - **necesito escuchar que es lo que dice por mi propia cuenta, tenemos que ir rápido** \- corrió a la salida seguida por sus compañeras que le gritaron pidiéndole que las espere.

\- **Twilight tranquila** \- la detuvo Sunset - **sea lo que sea lo resolveremos, pero recuerda mantener la calma, ese es el primer paso para no cometer un error grave** \- Twilight respiró profundo y luego asintió en silencio, después de todo lo que le había pasado le costaba tomarse las cosas a la ligera, de hecho deseaba no hacerlo.

Cayo la noche, en una ciudad muy alejada un helicóptero negro descendía sobre el techo de un edificio bastante alto, de este bajaba Luna junto con Duncan Drums y varios de sus vampiros usando los lentes negros para ocultar sus miradas haciéndose pasar por guardaespaldas, frente a la terraza un hombre vestido elegantemente los estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa triunfante.

\- **Bienvenida... majestad** \- dijo el hombre que era uno de los gobernantes invitados.

\- **Ha pasado mucho tiempo** \- contestó Luna - **me alegra que todos ustedes se hayan adaptado perfectamente, no se ofendan pero por un momento creí que no lo lograrían.**

**\- Al contrario, no podríamos estar mas agradecidos con usted por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros** \- empezaron a caminar rumbo a la sala de conferencias - **aunque me parece que habría sido mucho mas... educado de su parte si en vez de engañarnos nos hubiera dicho directamente que era lo que nos esperaba en esa cena a la que nos invito hace ya varios meses.**

**\- Se sincero, ¿me habrían creído?** \- el hombre sonrió.

\- **Supongo que no, pero pasado es pasado, y ahora estamos en el mismo bando, mejor dicho, siempre lo estuvimos** \- entraron a la sala la cual era un cuarto completamente oscuro con una mesa rectangular en el medio y a su alrededor estaban sentados todos los otros nueve gobernantes, solo quedaban libres las sillas de los extremos - **primero usted por supuesto** \- Luna tomo asiento frente a todos pero el otro gobernador antes de sentarse le hizo un gesto a Duncan para que se retirara y este se marcho sonriendo.

\- **Es un placer tenerlos a todos de nuevo reunidos, supongo que por lo menos en este sitio pueden dejar las formalidades.**

**\- Ah... cierto** \- todos cerraron sus ojos y al abrirlos estos eran afilados como las serpientes y emitían un pequeño brillo amarillo a excepción de los de Luna que emitían un brillo rojo.

\- **Mucho mejor, entonces díganme, ¿cuantos somos aproximadamente? y ¿hay alguna sospecha de nuestra existencia?**

**\- A sido bastante fácil** \- se turnaban para hablar.

\- **Considerando nuestra posición solo tuvimos que llenar el sector policial y medico con ellos y el resto fue pan comido.**

**\- Actualmente puedo calcular que un promedio del 10 por ciento de la población mundial forma parte de la infección.**

**\- Ya no es necesario llamarnos así** \- continuó Luna - **y tampoco vampiros como nos dicen los humanos, e descubierto algo que puede cambiar el curso de nuestra propia evolución y llevarnos a la cima y estoy apunto de ponerlo en practica.**

**\- Tal vez quiera darnos mas detalles sobre eso.**

\- **No se preocupen, para eso vine, de hecho en este momento el plan ya ha iniciado su primera fase, eliminar a nuestros únicos enemigos, los elementos de la armonía y todos sus aliados** \- apoyó los codos sobre la mesa juntando sus manos mientras sonreía de forma triunfal.

En el bosque que estaba ubicado a un kilómetro de distancia de la granja de la familia Apple un joven de piel verde claro y cabello marrón descansaba sobre el pasto mirando la luna llena brillar en lo alto, Mind hizo un gesto de fastidio para luego cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir pero sus instintos reaccionaron justo a tiempo para saltar y esquivar un árbol entero que fue lanzo en su dirección como una lanza derribando todo a su paso.

\- **¿Quien esta ahí?** \- grito mirando a todas partes mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

\- **Así que tu eres el pequeño traidor** \- dijo una voz burlona desde la oscuridad.

\- **¿Este es el aliado mas poderoso que tienen las portadoras?** \- dijo una voz femenina - **es una lastima.**

**\- ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¡MUÉSTRENSE!**

\- **Tranquilo no te apresures en conocer a tus verdugos** \- entre las sombras de los arboles se apareció un joven de piel blanca y cabello azul que sonreía con arrogancia - **mi nombre es Haughty Vying, creo que puedes diferenciarme del resto de mis compañeros** \- Mind iba a responder pero de los arbustos salio un joven de piel crema y cabello morado con una sonrisa desquiciada e intento cortarlo con sus manos que se habían convertido en garras pero Mind fue mucho mas rápido y lo esquivo tomando distancia - **ese de ahí es Frenzy Pain, perdona sus faltas de modales pero ya te habrás dado cuenta que es un poco inquieto.**

**\- ¿No le vas a presentar a los demás Haughty?** \- justo detrás de Mind apareció una mujer hermosa de piel blanca y cabello rojo tomandolo por sorpresa a lo que el joven intentó atacarla pero esta lo evadió como si estuviera volando hasta caer en la rama de un árbol.

\- **Bueno** \- el joven de cabello azul lanzo un suspiro molesto - **ella es Conseited Trifler, creo que a este punto ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no tienes oportunidad.**

**\- No me importa cuantos de ustedes sean, ¡yo puedo con todos!** \- los ojos de Mind cambiaron a la misma mirada afilada y emitían un resplandeciente brillo amarillo como su expresión la cual estaba llena de ira.

\- **Sabemos todo tu historial de combate** \- dijo la joven de cabello rojo saltando de la rama del árbol y cayendo lentamente hasta tocar tierra firme - **incluso que te atreviste a golpear a Nightmare.**

\- **Si saben de lo que soy capaz entonces tienen menos de un minuto para decirme que es lo que quieren.**

**\- Nightmare nos encomendó deshacernos de las portadoras de los elementos.**

**\- En ese caso no pienso dejarlos escapar** \- apretó los puños y frunció el ceño - **no me importa si piden piedad, los matare a todos si se atreven a meterse con ellas.**

**\- Serás tu el que va a pedir piedad** \- gritó el hiperactivo demonio de cabello morado lanzándose al ataque con sus garras mientras reía desenfrenadamente y Mind lo esquivaba lo mas rápido que podía - **voy cortarte en pedazos.**

\- **Oye Haughty** \- dijo la joven de cabello rojo a su compañero - **¿crees que será necesario esperar a los otros dos?**

\- **Para nada, terminemos con esto rápido y vamos por las portadoras, me estoy aburriendo de tanto esperar** \- sonrió mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar de color rojo y los de Conseited Trifler de color morado oscuro.

Mientras tanto en la reunión Luna les estaba contando al resto de los gobernantes acerca de todo lo que había descubierto sobre las réplicas de los elementos y el poder que les podía otorgar, todos fingían estar sorprendidos puesto que toda esa información ya la conocían gracias a Duncan Drums pero en el fondo solo estaban esperando la hora correcta para ejecutar su plan, faltaban solo unos minutos para la media noche.

\- **Interesante proyecto el que ha desarrollado** \- dijo uno de los gobernantes - **ahora veo porque tanto interés en expandir nuestro numero entre los humanos.**

**\- Esto es solo el principio** \- contestó Luna - **una vez que seamos suficientes puedo construir antenas especiales en cada uno de sus países y cuando llegue el momento todos los que sean de los nuestros serán liberados de esta patética apariencia mortal que estamos obligados a usar por nuestra naturaleza como parásitos, pero para eso primero tenemos que eliminar a la única fuerza que puede detenernos y mientras hablamos mi mejor equipo ya esta trabajando en ello.**

\- **Ya veo** \- uno de ellos miro su reloj y noto que faltaba muy poco para la media noche, entonces apoyo ambas manos sobre la mesa y se levantó - **señora Luna, a sido un honor que asista a este reunión** \- Luna se sintió terriblemente ofendida por el hecho que la llamara por su nombre y se levantara de esa forma.

\- **¿A que se debe esa actitud irrespetuosa?** \- dijo molesta.

\- **No estoy siendo irrespetuoso, al contrario, le quiero agradecer de todo corazón lo que ha hecho por nosotros** \- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica - **gracias por engañarnos, gracias por quitarnos nuestra humanidad, gracias por convertirnos en monstruos, en serio - todos los demás empezaron a reír confundiendo a Luna.**

**\- Bueno, nosotros ya eramos monstruos** \- dijo otro - **por nuestras acciones se nos podía considerar todo menos humanos.**

**\- Es por eso que queremos devolverle el favor** \- uno de ellos tiro la mesa de una sola patada estrellándola contra la pared revelando que debajo de ella había un espejo circular en el piso, el cual empezó a brillar cuando el reloj toco las 12 en punto.

\- **¿Que significa esto?** \- grito Luna mas que furiosa - **¿piensan despojarme de mi poder? ¿acaso no saben que yo les di este poder? ¿soy la única que puede liderarlos? ¿quien lo hará si no soy yo?**

**\- El emperador a vuelto Luna, el verdadero portador del espíritu de Nightmare, aquel del que habla la profecía, él nos liderará.**

**\- Es imposible, eso es solo un mito.**

\- **No tenemos mucho tiempo ¡A ELLA!** \- todos se abalanzaron contra Luna quien se los quitaba haciendo uso de su gran fuerza mientras su rostro se desfiguraba en ira pero los demás también empezaban a mutar aumentando sus habilidades físicas.

\- **Verán lo que le pasa a los que se atreven a desafiarme** \- abrió la boca estirando su mandíbula de forma aterradora para luego lanzar una bola de fuego que acabo con la vida y con el cadáver de uno de ellos que fue reducido a cenizas quedando solo nueve en pie, Luna continuo lanzando bolas de fuego destrozando toda la sala mientras los demás la esquivaban.

\- **Para usted alteza** \- grito uno de ellos cerrándole la boca de un golpe justo apunto de lanzar una bola de fuego lo que ocasionó que esta estallara dentro suyo dejándola gravemente herida.

\- **Mírenla jajaja** \- todos se reían parándose en frente suyo creyéndola muerta pero su cabello se volvió mas oscuro y nebuloso y empezó a moverse rápidamente como si fuera un látigo - **¡cuidado, al suelo!** \- el cabello de Luna dio un rápido giro afilado decapitando en el acto a cuatro de ellos que no lograron agacharse a tiempo - **maldita sea tiene mas de un haz bajo la manga** \- los otros cinco intentaron golpearla pero ella dio un gran salto cayendo detrás suyo y alargo sus garras hasta llegar a medir 3 metros cada una - **aléjense de su rango de ataque** \- Luna empezó a dar zarpazos mientras avanzaba pero estos eran esquivados rápidamente por los gobernantes.

\- **Solo esta ganando tiempo para regenerarse, tenemos que atraparla ahora... UGH!** \- dos de ellos fueron atrapados por sus garras con las cuales les atravezó el pecho y los alzo en el aire para luego descuartizarlos hasta que no sean mas que pedazos de carne pero los otros tres aprovecharon para rodearla y usar toda su energía para bloquear sus poderes, a esa distancia tan corta fue mas que efectivo y Luna quedo inmovilizada valiéndose solo de su fuerza física que no era suficiente para sacárselos de encima.

\- **¡Malditos!**

\- **Tranquila majestad** \- dijo uno de ellos riendo mientras la arrastraban al espejo que cada vez brillaba mas fuerte a medida que se acercaba - **una vez que todo termine se va a sentir mucho peor pero no se preocupe, nosotros acabaremos con su miseria jajaja** \- los tres rieron de forma burlona mientras lo obligaban a verse al espejo y este absorbía la esencia de Nightmare la cual nuevamente volvía a ser un espectro incorpóreo y volaba a gran velocidad buscando a un nuevo portador capaz de soportar su poder y su sabiduría milenaria, el cuerpo purificado de Luna caía inconsciente sobre el espejo y todos los gobernantes reían a carcajadas por su triunfo.

En la antigua mansión de Luna y los vampiros ubicada en medio del bosque un joven de piel gris y cabello negro estaba parado en la sala cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera esperando algo.

\- **Ya era hora** \- Noctis esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hasta la salida, levanto la vista al cielo y contemplo la luna llena, entonces el viento soplo mucho mas fuerte como si algo enorme e imponente hubiera pasado por ahí y él supo a donde tenía que ir, bajo las escaleras y descendió a las mazmorras de la mansión que era un sótano oscuro y húmedo con varias celdas, al fondo había una puerta y la tiro de una patada encontrando solo mas oscuridad, encendió una antorcha y vio al fondo un gran espejo de cuerpo completo que soltaba una densa energía oscura - **a pasado mucho tiempo** \- al verse en el espejo se reflejaba perfectamente pero detrás suyo había una horripilante aparición hecha en su totalidad de sombras, era un figura humanoide de mas de dos metros de altura con alas de dragón, garras y unos dientes tan grandes y afilados que ocupaban la mayor parte de su rostro del cual solo se podían distinguir un par de ojos rojos brillantes - **Nightmare Moon**.

_**1 año, 10 meses, 6 días.**_

.

**Tema de cierre: Things I Don't Understand - Coldplay - Español**  
/watch?v=H9BNJ7jCU4Y

**NA: Definitivamente uno de los capítulos mas cargados y largos hasta ahora, aprovecho para agradecer al lector zsamstar quien ha elaborado un tema instrumental inspirado en el fic, pueden ver su trabajo pegando este link en youtube "/watch?v=5JXHF7_kUME". Gracias a todos los que disfrutan esta loca historia, dejen sus criticas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	67. Perdiendo la esperanza

**"Donde termina el miedo es donde empieza el verdadero dolor, cuando la sensación de paz esta tan lejana que se llega a dar por perdida es el momento en que mas se tiene que aferrar a la esperanza y determinación."**

**Tema de entrada: EG - AQ - S4 FAN (pueden buscarlo en Youtube o Dailymotion simplemente como "eg aq")**  
Youtube: /watch?v=1mf1WSSGFLI

.

**65\. Perdiendo la esperanza.**

Habían pasado mas de 30 minutos después de la media noche, a un kilómetro de distancia de la granja en el bosque Mind continuaba peleando contra los tres misteriosos atacantes que lo habían sorprendido, uno de ellos que era de piel crema y cabello morado lo atacaba con gran fiereza y descontrol haciendo uso de sus garras extremadamente largas, Mind esquivaba todos sus ataques con la mente en frío hasta que vio la oportunidad de detenerlo y lanzarlo a volar de un solo golpe rompiendo varios arboles con su cuerpo dejándolo semi inconsciente.

\- **Mierda** \- dijo el otro joven de cabello azul que observaba el combate al lado de su compañera.

\- **Ese es fuerte** \- continuo la joven de cabello rojo - **¿tu crees que sea mas fuerte que Sunny Soul?**

**\- No creo que nos vayamos a enterar porque me voy a hacer cargo de él ahora mismo** \- se quito el saco negro quedando solo con su camisa blanca, se trono el cuello mientras le sonreía a Mind de forma arrogante - **es mi turno.**

\- **Tienes 5 minutos** **Haughty Vying** \- dijo Coinseited Trifler mirando su reloj de pulsera.

\- **Recuerda que yo hago las cosas mucho mas rápidas** \- el joven demonio de cabello azul empezó a dar pequeños saltos en posición de combate como si estuviera calentando, Mind no tenía paciencia para esperarlo así que se lanzo al ataque pero este lo esquivo con una velocidad que lo superaba por mucho y le propino una gran cantidad de golpes en menos de un segundo - **no te confíes cuando pelees conmigo, por lo menos trata de dar un buen combate.**

**\- ¡Maldito!** \- Mind se lanzo nuevamente tratando de darle pero este lo esquivaba sin ningún problema siempre manteniendo la misma sonrisa arrogante tratando de mostrar su superioridad - **¡voy a romperte todos los putos dientes!**

**\- Ya te debes haber dado cuenta que nadie puede superarme en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿quieres intentar otra cosa?... ¿eh?** \- Mind empezó a golpear al piso con fuerza mientras sus ojos cada ves aumentaban el brillo amarillento - **¿acaso entró en un ataque de ira?** \- luego tomo un árbol y se lo lanzó como si fuera una flecha pero este lo esquivo de un salto sin embargo Mind utilizo el muro de escombros que había formado al destruir el suelo para tomar impulso y embestirlo con tal fuerza que Haughty Vying quedo inconsciente apenas tocaron piso - **no puedes esquivar un ataque desde el aire a menos que tengas alas cabrón** \- estuvo a punto de romperle la cara a golpes pero fue embestido por una fuerza invisible que lo alejo del cuerpo inconsciente de su oponente - **por un momento me había olvidado de ti.**

\- **Has demostrado ser bastante hábil a pesar de que no eres mas que un desertor** \- dijo Coinseited Trifler parada en la rama de un árbol - **dime ¿como le has hecho para obtener tal fuerza sin alimentarte de sangre humana ni depender de magia?**

\- **Ese no es tu problema.**

**\- ¿Será que no lo sabes?** \- suspiro - **bueno, resulta que nosotros también tenemos a un tipo fuerte en nuestro equipo, debe de estar llegando en cualquier momento junto con nuestra capitana.**

\- **Entonces los esperare pero primero acabare contigo** \- se lanzó de un salto listo para golpearla pero algo muy duro se puso en medio obligandolo a retroceder agarrándose la mano por mal golpe.

\- **Se tardaron mucho capitana Frozen Slaughter** \- en medio de Mind y Coinseited Trifler estaba parada una mujer de piel gris y cabello rubio largo cuyos ojos brillaban ligeramente de color anaranjado, aparentemente ella había recibido todo el impacto sin inmutarse en lo mas mínimo.

En el edificio donde se había dado la reunión entre Luna y los gobernantes, la anterior recipiente de la esencia de Nightmare ahora purificada estaba tirada inconsciente sobre el espejo rúnico que había absorbido su poder mientras los tres gobernantes que quedaban reían a carcajadas triunfantes.

\- **Finalmente el verdadero rey de la oscuridad tomara su lugar y nosotros podremos cobrar una gran recompensa a su lado** \- dijo uno de ellos.

\- **Lastima por los otros idiotas, pero eso ya no es nuestro problema** \- saco un cuchillo y levanto el brazo listo para rematar a Luna - **larga vida al rey** \- empezó a bajarlo - **larga vida al Emperador Night...**

_**¡BANG!**_

La puerta fue tirada de una patada y una bala cruzo la habitación rápidamente quitandole el cuchillo de la mano al gobernante que estaba a punto de asesinar a Luna, los tres miraron a la entrada sumamente confundidos y cegados por la luz que entraba a través de ella e iluminaba toda la oscura habitación.

\- **¿Quienes son ustedes?**

\- **Tienen derecho a guardar silencio** \- escucharon el sonido de armas siendo recargadas y una vez que su vista se acostumbro a la luz vieron a una gran cantidad de hombres y tal ves mujeres también armados y uniformados con trajes de las fuerzas especiales que cubrían hasta sus rostros con cascos - **todo lo que digan será usado en su contra.**

**\- ¿Que mierda? ¿acaso tienen idea de lo que están haciendo? ¿para quien trabajan?**

**\- Tranquilo viejo, son policías** \- dijo otro gobernante sonriendo confiado y dirigiéndose al escuadrón - **escuchen claramente, se están metiendo en asuntos personales del gobierno en este momento, tenemos toda la autoridad para pedirles que se retiren.**

\- **No nos tomen por idiotas** \- una voz femenina se abrió paso entre los demás dando un paso al frente, entonces se quito el casco dejando ver que era una joven de piel blanca y cabello rubio - **se todo sobre Mislead Appear y su utilización, se todo sobre la planta nuclear y las cosas que se hacen ahí, se sobre el secuestro de los estudiantes y su ejecución, sobre la tortura de seis jóvenes que aparentemente significan mucho para ustedes.**

**\- ¿Quien eres tu?**

\- **Soy alguien que lo sabe todo de primera mano, puesto que yo ayude a escapar a una de ellas o mejor dicho** \- levanto el arma apuntandole - **ella me ayudo a mi y a toda mi gente a escapar de lo que eramos antes.**

\- **Jajaja** \- los tres gobernantes empezaron a reírse mientras que todo el escuadrón no dejaba de apuntarlos con Blue al frente sin bajar el arma - **ya veo, así que eres una especie de idealista, desgraciadamente no conoces como funcionan las cosas aquí, nosotros tenemos el poder, solo ustedes no pueden hacer nada para detenerlos, solo me basta con apretar un botón y todos estarán en unas celdas llenas de excremento donde se pudrirán el resto de su vida, sin embargo si nos dejan terminar nuestro trabajo en paz tal ves les pueda dar una oportunidad.**

**\- Aun nos sigues tomando por tontos, ¿quienes creen que nos dejaron entrar aquí? ¿quienes creen que nos han dejado avanzar y crecer?**

**\- ¿De que estas hablando?**

**\- Así como ustedes tienen a sus vampiros o demonios infiltrados en todos sus planes gubernamentales nosotros también hemos infiltrado a nuestra gente para vigilarlos de cerca, los hemos investigado desde hace mucho y conocemos todos sus movimientos** \- el gobernador empezaba a mostrar entre nervioso y enojado.

\- **No entiendo, aun no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿para quien trabajan?** \- Blue sonrió.

\- **Solo somos un grupo de humanos que están hartos de que nos traten como ganado, y no lo digo solo por ustedes.**

**\- En ese caso, supongo que solo nos queda una opción** \- los tres sacaron sus garras y colmillos y se lanzaron contra el escuadrón - **¡mueran!**

**\- Fuego a discreción ¡ahora!** \- gritó otro de los agentes a lo que todos empezaron a disparar sin piedad por un largo rato hasta que el líder dio la orden de detenerse, entonces se acerco lentamente junto con sus soldados los cuales no dejaban de apuntar a los cuerpos agujereados de los gobernantes que estaban tirados en el piso tratando de levantarse con dificultad - **parece que mi compañera se olvido de decirles que estas balas son bien grandes.**

\- **Estúpidos** \- contestó riendo al mismo tiempo que escupía sangre - **no van a ganar, nunca van a ganar, los humanos se destruyen a si mismos porque es su naturaleza, hay fuerzas inexplicables para ustedes que los mueven a ser lo que son y no pueden pelear contra eso, están luchando por una causa perdida, habrían estado mucho mejor de nuestro lado, pero** \- volvió a escupir sangre - **aun tienen una oportunidad, solo tienen que arrepentirse y los llevare muy alto** \- iba seguir hablando pero el cañón de un arma se puso frente a sus ojos, era Blue quien le apuntaba mientras lo veía con desprecio.

\- **No importa contra que tengamos que pelear, los humanos no son tan idiotas como piensas y nosotros somos la prueba de ello, creyeron que podían separarnos con sus planes corruptos para hacer mas fácil nuestra conquista y ahora nos ves a todos unidos derrotandote, ganaremos** \- empezó a jalar del gatillo - **no lo dudes.**

\- **¡Espera!**

_**¡BANG!**_

La bala entro por su ojo y atravesó el cerebro matándolo en el acto, repitió lo mismo con el otro pero cuando estuvo a punto de matar al tercero este empezó a reírse a carcajadas y luego la vio como si sintiera lastima y vergüenza.

\- **Muy lindo todo lo que dijiste, pero cuando mi compañero dijo que nosotros teníamos el poder no se refería solo al poder político, literalmente, nosotros tenemos el poder, ni siquiera tu debes de saber lo que hay detrás de los muros de la planta nuclear ¿no es así?** \- Blue se quedo callada - **lo vez, no lo sabes y aun así ya cantabas victoria, tu mundo se acaba, empezando por la ciudad donde viven tus amigos, jajaja** \- llena de ira apretó el gatillo y luego se volvió a poner el casco.

\- **¿Alguna idea de que quería decir con eso?** \- preguntó otro de los agentes.

\- **Tenemos que enviar refuerzos y equipo a la ciudad, todo el que tengan... y rápido** \- se retiraron de la escena llevándose a Luna que aun permanecía inconsciente y a quien le esperaba un duro despertar si es que algún día lo hacía.

En la casa de los extranjeros Light estaba parado en la azotea observando el cielo seriamente con los brazos cruzados hasta que Hard subió y se sorprendió de verlo con esa expresión cosa que era rara en él.

\- **¿Aun te sientes culpable por lo que paso con Swift? Es raro verte con esa cara.**

**\- Algo viene** \- respondió el joven quitándose el sombrero de vaquero.

\- **¿Que?**

**\- Son decenas, no... cientos, tal ves miles, no puedo deducirlo con exactitud pero están cerca** \- empezó a temblar como si estuviera asustado.

\- **¿De que estas hablando?** \- Light apartó la mirada del cielo y vio seriamente a Hard con algo de temor quien entendió que su compañero no estaba bromeando como siempre suele hacerlo - **dilo de una vez ¿que te ocurre? ¿que viene?**

**\- Demonios, muchos de ellos.**

**\- No hay demonios en este mundo Light, ni siquiera hay magia aquí.**

**\- Tienes que creerme, van a invadir esta ciudad, tenemos que avisar a los demás.**

**\- ¡Light!** \- el joven de piel blanca bajo las escaleras rápidamente a lo que Hard simplemente giro su vista al cielo tratando de detectar algo extraño pero solo veía nubes y una luna enorme.

En el bosque la pelea continuaba, Mind se mantenía en la misma posición bajo la mirada fría y agresiva de la mujer de piel gris y cabello rubio que había aparecido en el ultimo momento, la capitana del equipo de Nightmare.

\- **¿Este es el aliado mas poderoso de las portadoras?** \- preguntó Frozen Slaughter con gran frialdad mientras veía a Mind como analizándolo.

\- **Así es, tenga cuidado, se que usted es muy dura pero este tipo también golpea bien fuerte.**

**\- ¿Alguien dijo golpes fuertes?** \- a la zona de combate llego caminando tranquilamente un joven de piel azul claro y cabello azul oscuro con franjas rojas, sus ojos emitían un ligero brillo amarillo como los de Mind.

\- **¿Quien es este tipo?** \- preguntó el joven de piel verde claro con una mezcla de agresividad y confusión.

\- **Es Sunny Soul** \- respondió Coinseited Trifler sentándose sobre la rama del árbol y relajándose - **te dije que nosotros también teníamos a un tipo fuerte, esto va a ser interesante.**

\- **Capitana** \- dijo el joven de cabello azul oscuro con franjas rojas dando un paso al frente - **por favor no se metan, quiero pelear solo contra este tipo, hay algo en él que me llama la atención.**

\- **Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo.**

**\- Descuide, ustedes vayan avanzando al objetivo principal.**

**\- ¡Eso nunca!** \- Mind empezó a correr listo para descargar toda su ira contra el rostro del joven - **¡aléjense de ese lugar!** \- le lanzo un gran golpe capaz de destruir una roca pero Sunny Soul lo detuvo con una mano aunque ambos retrocedieron varios metros por amortiguar el impacto, luego le lanzó un golpe que Mind pudo bloquear justo a tiempo pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que lo hizo volar varios metros hacia atrás tomando distancia de él.

\- **No me subestimes como a los demás** \- dijo Sunny Soul con seriedad mientras que Mind se levantaba de muy mal humor - **porque yo tampoco pienso subestimarte.**

\- **Tu...** \- Mind se fue levantando lentamente de forma tenebrosa, Sunny Soul se ponía en posición de combate pero al ver su rostro notó que esta vez iba en serio - **te has pasado** \- los ojos de Mind ardían por el brillo intenso que soltaban, en menos de un segundo logró alcanzar a su oponente y le propino una buena paliza, Sunny se recuperaba y trataba de seguirle el ritmo pero su fuerza ya no le bastaba para detener la potencia de los golpes de Mind.

\- **¿Lo ayudamos?** \- pregunto Coinseited Trifler a su capitana.

\- **No será necesario, tu sabes que ninguno de nosotros puede perder desde el principio, si esos dos cayeron es por andar jugando.**

\- **Parece que ahora si vamos en serio** \- al recomponerse del ultimo ataque la mirada seria y aburrida de Sunny Soul cambio a una mucho mas agresiva con una extraña y maléfica sonrisa, los dos chocaron sus palmas y empezaron a hacer fuerza para luego darse un golpe simultaneo y tomar distancia por un segundo ya que apenas de recuperaron volvieron a atacarse mutuamente pero todos sus golpes eran simultáneos al igual que el daño, continuaron así por un rato hasta que Mind empezó a concentrarse mas en el combate y logró embestirlo enterrando su cuerpo contra el suelo para luego golpear su rostro indefinidas veces.

\- **¡Jódete!** \- continuó golpeando sin piedad la cara de Sunny Soul quien a medida que mas daño sufría su cuerpo se iba llenando de un aura oscura hasta que Mind se dio cuenta de esto y se detuvo a lo que el joven se empezó a reír en voz baja - **¿que es tan gracioso?**

\- **Eres igual a mi, creo que ya te has dado cuenta de eso, sin embargo entre nosotros dos hay una pequeña diferencia que es lo que marca el resultado de este combate** \- de sus ojos y su boca salio un resplandor blanco tan fuerte que cegó a Mind obligandolo a retroceder, cuando recupero la vista en frente suyo ya no había un joven de piel azul claro, en frente suyo se proyecto una enorme sombra que lo cubría por completo.

\- **¿Que mierda eres?** \- en frente suyo estaba parado una especie de gigante azul de mas de dos metros de altura, de contextura delgada pero gran musculatura, mas de la mitad de su rostro era ocupado por colmillos gigantescos y se podía apreciar dos bolas de luz amarillas que tenía por ojos, carecía de cabello, nariz y orejas pero dos cuernos demoníacos sobresalían de su cráneo dándole un aspecto intimidante.

\- **La diferencia entre nosotros es que yo he aceptado la oscuridad dentro mio y me nutro de ella** \- dijo el extraño ser sin abrir la boca puesto que ello parecía difícil por el tamaño de sus colmillos, su voz sonaba mucho mas pasiva y silenciosa - **y lo otro, es que en nuestros corazones tenemos unas replicas exactas de los elementos de la armonía, al ser solo réplicas su energía el limitada pero hemos encontrado la forma de superar ese limite.**

**\- Sangre humana** \- dijo Mind apretando los puños con ira - **ustedes son unos auténticos demonios** \- el ser no respondió - **¡los voy a mandar al infierno!** \- intentó golpearlo pero este detuvo su ataque con una de sus inmensas manos, luego lo tomo del brazo y empezó a agitarlo estrellando su cuerpo contra el piso repetidas veces - **malditos** \- dijo Mind tratando de levantarse con dificultad - **no se acerquen a las portadoras, se los advierto.**

**\- No tiene caso prolongar tu sufrimiento** \- su brazo se convirtió en humo negro y luego tomo la forma de una cuchilla gigantesca.

_**¡SLASH!**_

Mind no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar, solo parpadeo un segundo y al abrir los ojos la cuchilla del gigante estaba bañada en sangre y su brazo volvía a convertirse en sombra para luego regresar a la normalidad, cuando bajo la mirada tenía un enorme agujero en el corazón, tan grande que podía verse a través de él, poco a poco fue perdiendo la visión hasta que cayo de rodillas y luego desplomado en el piso boca abajo con la mirada perdida.

\- **Ahorra energía Soul** \- dijo la capitana mientras el gigante se convertía de nuevo en sombra y volvía a la normalidad - **despertemos a los demás y vamos por las portadoras, no podemos perder mas tiempo** \- se dio la media vuelta.

\- **De acuerdo** \- el joven de piel azul claro observo sus manos ensangrentadas y luego vio el cadáver de Mind bajando la mirada - **"¿por que?"** \- pensó para si mismo - **"¿por que me pongo triste cada ves que uso este poder?"** \- luego levanto la vista al cielo y vio la luna llena - **esta noche se va a teñir de sangre, esto recién empieza** \- se dio la media vuelta listo para largarse pero lo que no notó fue que la herida de Mind en el corazón se iba regenerando lentamente.

En la carretera una camioneta iba camino a la granja sin tener idea del peligro que se acercaba desde el bosque, en ella iban Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow Dash junto con Sunset Shimmer y Night Song a quien le habían pedido ayuda para saber que es lo que ocurría con Pinkie Pie, en la granja la joven de cabello rosa no paraba de temblar y decir que algo horrible se aproximaba, cada ves estaba mas inquieta y Rarity y Fluttershy ya no sabían que hacer para tranquilizarla.

\- **Cariño tranquila** \- dijo Rarity abrazándola - **nada malo va a venir aquí.**

**\- Esta cerca, puedo sentirlo** \- en ese momento sonó el timbre - **¡AH! ya esta aquí, nos encontró, huyan** \- se apartó de Rarity y se escondió debajo de las sábanas, Fluttershy fue a abrir la puerta muerta de miedo por todo lo que su amiga le había dicho, lentamente asomo el parpado la ventana pero no había nadie, se retiró pensando que había sido su imaginación pero al rato ya no sonó el timbre si no que tocaron la puerta con fuerza cosa que la hizo saltar del miedo y esconderse detrás de una mesa.

\- **Fluttershy, Rarity... ¿hay alguien ahí?** \- pregunto una voz conocida al otro lado de la puerta cosa que tranquilizo a la joven y al abrirla vio a Rainbow Dash y los demás bajando de la camioneta - **¿que ocurre?**

**\- Es Pinkie, no para de decir que algo malo va a pasar, me esta comenzando a asustar.**

**\- Vamos a verla** \- todos subieron a la habitación de Pinkie y Night Song luego de hacerle unas pruebas dijo que no tenía nada y que tampoco se explicaba porque actuaba de esa forma.

\- **Tal ves sea solo paranoia** \- dijo Sunset Shimmer pero Twilight se acerco a la joven pelirosada que no dejaba de temblar y le hablo tranquilamente.

\- **Pinkie Pie, dime exactamente que es lo que viene.**

**\- "El" ha vuelto** \- dijo tapada por completo con la sabana - **y ellos vienen por nosotras, tenemos que salir de aquí.**

**\- Chicas** \- se dio la vuelta para ver a todas las demás - **preparen todas sus cosas y larguémonos de aquí.**

**\- Twilight** \- susurró Rainbow - **¿no te estarás dejando llevar por una de las locuras de Pinkie?**

**\- Se que les va a sonar extraño pero no tengo tiempo para explicárselos, les prometo que se los contare luego pero ahora tomen todo lo que puedan y váyanse de este lugar, me voy a adelantar junto con Sunset y Night Song para avisar a los demás** \- agarro varias maletas y las dejo sobre el piso, luego se retiro y subió a la camioneta sin dejar de pensar en lo primero que había dicho su amiga, "él ha vuelto".

Ya era la una de la mañana, la ciudad estaba dormida y en silencio pero en casa de los extranjeros Light despertaba a todos tratando de advertirles de algo que ni siquiera sabía como definir, Swift trato de calmarlo, estaba realmente sorprendido de ver a su amigo en esa situación puesto que naturalmente era él quien se encargaba de hacerlos entrar en razón cuando estaban desesperados, todo eso no podía evitar confundirlo.

\- **Viejo, cálmate y dinos que ocurre** \- Light se sentó en un sofá un tanto nervioso aún pero lanzo un corto suspiro y empezó a calmarse - **sabes que todos te vamos a escuchar pero cálmate.**

**\- Swift... se que esto va a ser muy difícil de creer, para mi también lo es puesto que hay cosas que no deberían existir en este mundo pero las hay.**

**\- Hablas demasiado y muy rápido, se concreto y dinos que es lo que te asusta.**

**\- Un enjambre de demonios esta en camino.**

**\- ¿Demonios?**

**\- Si, con alas y cuernos como los conoces, ya hemos peleado contra ellos en otros mundos ¿lo recuerdas? necesitábamos a 3 de nosotros para parar a uno solo y no podíamos usar magia.**

**\- Hay miles de tipos de demonios pero en este mundo no pueden manifestarse físicamente, son solo espíritus ¿de que estas hablando?**

**\- Parece que han encontrado la forma de romper la barrera de la realidad.**

**\- Eso solo sería posible con...** \- Swift se quedo callado y luego abrió los ojos como platos recordando que Luna tenía en su posesión replicas exactas del mineral del que estaban hechos los elementos de la armonía - **magia.**

_**¡ROAR!**_

\- **¿Que fue eso?** \- dijo Flash Sentry al escuchar un rugido fuera de la casa, la luz empezó a parpadear y todos se quedaron completamente callados hasta que parara pero de un segundo a otro el foco explotó y no solo se fue la luz ahí, todos los postes de la ciudad se apagaron, cuando los extranjeros revisaron sus mecanismos de la armonía las manecillas giraban sin control alguno, se miraron entre ellos por unos segundos y luego salieron a la calle y se llevaron una terrible sorpresa.

\- **Estamos jodidos** \- dijo Swift viendo como el cielo estaba plagado de cientas de criaturas voladoras de mas de dos metros de altura con cuernos y colmillos que no paraban de rugir demostrando su superioridad, empezaron a aterrizar en las pistas y uno de ellos cayo justo en frente del samurai rugiendole en la cara por lo que Swift pudo notar claramente que en la frente tenían tatuado el símbolo de un eclipse, el mismo símbolo que Luna usaba como marca en su empresa y en sus pechos a la altura del corazón brillaban unas gemas negras, las replicas corruptas de los elementos de la armonía.

**(...)**

Menos de una hora había pasado desde la llegada de los demonios a la ciudad, en tiempo record habían causado una gran cantidad de destrozos y asesinatos, cada victima de la que se alimentaban les daba mas energía para continuar con la masacre, las autoridades locales hacían todo lo posible para evitar la mayor cantidad de muertes evacuando a la gente a zonas seguras pero la velocidad con la que avanzada la horda era mucho mas rápida y feroz, los extranjeros no podían quedarse con las manos cruzadas pero por primera vez desde que llegaron se estaban enfrentando a algo que los superaba por mucho.

\- **¡Ojos Rápidos cuidado!** \- gritó Hard mientras corría al lado de sus compañeros tratando de evacuar a un grupo de personas de un solo demonio de dos metros de altura que no paraba de perseguirlos, Swift trataba de mantenerlo distraído esquivando sus ataques pero la criatura también era rápida y logro darle un zarpaso que a pesar que solo lo rozo fue suficiente para hacerle una herida profunda con sus garras.

\- **Mierda, si te tocan estas muerto** \- dijo el joven samurai tomando distancia mientras que Blaze subía por la espada de la criatura y le ponía una granada en el cuello - **salta ¡ahora!** \- el joven de cabello marrón saltó de la cabeza del demonio y a los pocos segundos esta explotó volandolo en pedazos.

\- **Deben de tener algún punto débil** \- dijo Blaze recuperándose - **a este paso no vamos a terminar nunca, esta vez nosotros somos las presas y ellos los cazadores, si tu mismo lo has dicho, si te tocan te matan.**

\- **Ahora que lo pienso los demonios que hemos enfrentado en otros mundos no tienen esas piedras en sus corazones** \- ambos se cubrieron puesto que dos demonios aterrizaron en frente suyo.

\- **¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?**

\- **Creo que si... ¡Hard! ¿me escuchas?**

\- **¿Que tienen en mente?** \- dijo el hombre de piel rojo claro acercándose.

\- **¿Ves las piedras negras que tienen en sus corazones? tengo la impresión de que es lo que los alimenta, tenemos que destruirlas pero considerando su velocidad primero alguien tiene que distraerlo.**

\- **¿Donde esta Light?**

\- **Fue junto con Flash Sentry al limite de la ciudad, Twilight y las demás deben de estar llegando por la carretera y sería una verdadera desgracia que una de esas cosas se les apareciera derrepente.**

\- **¿Y Ojos Claros?**

\- **No tengo la mas remota idea, no se nada de ella desde hace mucho pero no importa, esas cosas no nos van a dar mucho tiempo para pensar** \- esquivaron un ataque directo y rodearon a la bestia para ejecutar su plan, Blaze y Hard empezaron a correr en círculos mientras le disparaban en las piernas tratando de hacerle todo el daño posible, el demonio intento atacarlos con sus garras pero los dos se barrieron esquivando por poco el ataque mientras continuaban disparando hasta que finalmente cayo de rodillas y Swift aprovecho para clavarle su katana en el corazón destruyendo la piedra negra lo que hizo que el demonio se retorciera de forma extraña hasta convertirse en un cadáver del tamaño de un humano normal.

\- **Parece que estas cosas alguna vez fueron vampiros de Nightmare** \- dijo Hard.

\- **Aquí entre nosotros** \- dijo Blaze - **¿saben que es muy posible que no la contemos después de esta no?**

**\- ¿A que viene eso?** \- interrumpió Swift.

\- **Solo quería decir que ustedes han sido el mejor equipo en el que he estado.**

\- **¡No hables como si fuéramos a morir aquí!** \- vieron como a lo lejos aterrizaban cuatro demonios - **¡viviremos!** \- levantó su katana al cielo - **no lo dudes ni por un segundo.**

\- **De acuerdo** \- sonrió y cargo su ametralladora con una mano - **ahora que lo pienso, Light dijo que tu eras buen francotirador ¿que tan bueno eres?**

**\- Lo suficiente ¿por que lo preguntas?**

\- **¿Lo único que tenemos que hacer es romper esas piedras negras no?** \- Swift sonrió y guardo su katana.

\- **Entonces tenemos que volver a casa y armarnos como se debe.**

**\- Yo me quedo aquí** \- dijo Hard encendiendo un cigarro.

\- **¿Estas loco? Solo tienes una jodida escopeta.**

\- **¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que aprendieras a confiar en tus compañeros? Cuando me quede solo con Grace, ahora te pido que hagas lo mismo, vayan y regresen con un arma que sirva para matar estas cosas** \- Swift y Blaze se miraron como dudando para luego asentir.

\- **De acuerdo, pero tampoco vayas a hacer una estupidez, esa escopeta no sirve a distancia y los ataques cortos son un verdadero suicidio.**

**\- Tu solo confía** \- los dos se alejaron corriendo, Hard se dio la media vuelta viendo a lo lejos a los demonios que todavía no habían puesto su atención en él y destruían unas casas tratando de buscar sobrevivientes para alimentarse - **solo las piedras negras, solo espero que mi cerebro aguante** \- tiro el cigarro al piso y empezó a caminar en dirección a las bestias mientras sus ojos empezaban a tomar un ligero color rojizo - **esta va a ser una jornada larga.**

En la carretera Twilight, Sunset y Night Song iban camino a la ciudad pero no pudieron evitar ver el enjambre de criaturas que se acercaba a lo lejos pasando a través de la luna.

\- **¿Que se supone que es eso?** \- preguntó Twilight levantando la vista al cielo.

\- **No lo sé** \- contestó Sunset - **están muy lejos.**

**\- Parecen murciélagos** \- dijo Night Song - **no logro distinguirlo pero creo que se ven demasiado grandes.**

**\- Mejor demonos prisa, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto... ¡espera! -** la camioneta frenó de golpe puesto que en medio de la pista había un joven de piel blanca agitando su sombrero para que se detuvieran cosa que hicieron justo a tiempo antes de atropellarlo.

**\- ¡Ligth! -** gritó Sunset **\- ¿que diablos haces ahí? -** luego notó que al lado de la pista se acercaba Flash Sentry cargando un arma **\- ¿que ocurre?**

**\- Nos están atacando -** dijo Flash haciéndole una señal para que no se bajaran del auto **\- la ciudad no es segura ahora, tienen que salir de aquí.**

**\- ¿Y que hay de los demás? -** preguntó Twilight.

**\- Ellos están peleando contra esas... "cosas", no se como decirlo, algo esta invadiendo la ciudad y esta matando a la mayoría de los ciudadanos.**

**\- Pinkie tenía razón, tenemos que darnos prisa.**

**\- ¿No me escucharon? no pueden ir para allá -** Flash se paró en medio de la carretera evitando que avancen.

**\- No me voy a quedar cruzada de brazos mientras que los demás arriesgan su vida haciendo lo que nosotras tenemos que hacer.**

**\- Parece que no lo entiendes todavía, eres importante Twilight -** bajo la mirada **\- todas ustedes lo son, pase lo que pase ustedes no pueden morir.**

**\- Ellos se han desgraciado la vida por nosotras -** apretó los puños **\- es hora de que me haga cargo de lo que tenía que haber hecho desde un principio, Flash, sube o apártate, porque voy a avanzar de todas formas -** Flash Sentry se sorprendió por lo que había dicho pero entendía perfectamente la decisión que había tomado y lo respeto, por lo que sin decir nada se subió a la camioneta junto con Light que tampoco se atrevió a decir nada, lo que no sabían es que Twilight llevaba consigo en un bolso la corona real, el elemento de la magia y a pesar de que aun tenía miedo de los secretos que este contenía no iba a dudar en usarlo si corría peligro la vida de alguien.

Continuaron avanzando sin darse cuenta de que entre la oscuridad del bosque por el que estaban pasando estaban los cuatro fantasmas liderados por Dance Sky observándolas atentamente.

\- **Parece que las portadoras van a estar ocupadas** \- dijo la joven fantasma de cabello blanco corto - **y nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.**

**\- El tiempo de la orden en este mundo se agoto hace mucho** \- dijo Gotick Black - **ellos mismos empiezan a sentir la ausencia de sus superiores, están abandonados** \- desenfundó su katana.

\- **Tranquilo, tenemos tiempo, si es que ellos logran sobrevivir a la invasión** \- los cuatro se desvanecieron y avanzaron en su forma astral a excepción de Grace que los observo adelantarse por un rato entrecerrando los ojos para luego convertirse en fuego y darles el alcance.

La situación en la ciudad no había hecho mas que empeorar, por un lado las fuerzas policiales ya no sabían que hacer para evacuar a la gente, los demonios habían detectado los refugios y estaban tratando de entrar como sea, Hard quien había estado haciendo uso de su prodigiosa habilidad para quemar cosas con su mente estaba mas que exhausto, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y la nariz no le paraba de sangrar, como si fuera poco los enemigos no paraban de llegar y ya no había nadie que lo auxiliara, Swift y Blaze ni siquiera habían podido llegar a su casa para armarse puesto que no paraban de ser emboscados por las criaturas que eran mucho mas fuertes y rápidas que ellos dejándolos en total desventaja.

\- **Lo admito** \- dijo el joven samurai de cabello castaño arrinconado frente a un muro escondiéndose de las bestias con Blaze a su lado - **esto se fue al demonio, literalmente.**

\- **Esta vez si se pasaron.**

\- **En realidad ya he estado en una misión así de jodida cuando formaba parte del sector de recuperación** \- bajo la mirada - **mi antiguo equipo y únicos amigos murieron ahí, pero ahora tengo un nuevo equipo y nuevos amigos** \- se levanto cargando su ametralladora - **me muero tranquilo si me cargo por lo menos a dos de ellos -** Blaze rió por el sarcasmo de su compañero.

\- **Necesitamos un milagro para que ocurra algo como eso pero que importa** \- se levantó cargando su arma - **la intención es lo que vale** \- los dos saltaron a los lados justo a tiempo antes de que un demonio destruyera el muro en el que se escondían y empezaron a dispararle a las piernas al mismo tiempo mientras retrocedían pero otro mas apareció rompiendo un muro y empujo a Swift tirándolo contra la pared - **¡Swift!... ¡AH! -** el muro de al lado exploto y Blaze también cayo quedando su pierna atorada bajo un pedazo de escombro - **mierda** \- el humo se fue disipando revelando una sombra enorme, levanto su arma dispuesto tratando de apuntar pero la sangre que bajaba por su cabeza demostraba que estaba llegando a su limite - **maldición** \- el humo finalmente se disipo por completo dejando ver a un imponente demonio en frente suyo pero lo extraño fue que lo único que hacía era quedarse parado observándolo con la mirada perdida, al cabo de unos segundos cayo aparentemente inconsciente al piso a centímetros de distancia de aplastar a Blaze - **¿esta... muerto?** \- se preguntó a si miso tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir - **no es posible... ¡AH!** \- vio un proyectil volar en otra dirección y escucho el sonido de helicópteros sobrevolando la zona - **¿que esta ocurriendo ahora?** \- con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se libero del escombró que atoraba su pierna y empezó a cojear por el edifico derrumbado que estaba lleno de humo por los impacto - **¡Swift! ¡responde!**

**\- ¡Estoy bien!** \- lo oyó gritar y se acerco a su posición - **¿que ocurrió?** \- los dos salieron del edificio y abrieron los ojos como platos frente a lo que estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad.

\- **Parece que los milagros si pasan de vez en cuando** \- varios helicópteros negros de los mismos que usaba el ejercito de Frank Sutler para transportarse dejaban caer soldados armados hasta los dientes que poco a poco iban reprendiendo a los demonios a gran velocidad.

\- **No puede ser ¡son los putos militares! tenemos que escondernos.**

**\- Tranquilo, parece que esta vez están de nuestro lado.**

**\- No tiene sentido, no se supone que ellos trabajan para Luna.**

\- **¡Ustedes dos!** \- grito una voz masculina a lo que ellos se giraron y vieron a varios hombres armados vistiendo trajes del ejercito - **¿están bien?** \- dudaron en responder a lo que el militar decidió mandar a sus soldados para que los escolten a una zona segura.

\- **No se preocupen, estamos bien** \- respondió finalmente Blaze.

\- **¿Son del ejercito?** \- preguntó Swift.

\- **Se podría decir que somos las ovejas blancas del ejercito, ahora vayan a un lugar seguro.**

**\- Escuchen claro** \- lo tomo del brazo con fuerza y lo vio a los ojos con seriedad - **tienen que destruir las piedras negras que están en sus pechos, son sus puntos débiles, eso les debe de facilitar el trabajo, no intenten acercarseles son jodidamente rápidos y los despedazaran con traje y todo si los tocan.**

\- **Vale, lo tendremos en cuenta, ahora vayan** \- Swift y Blaze continuaron corriendo camino a casa también con el objetivo de ver si Twilight y los demás ya habían vuelto pero a medida que se adentraban en la zona desierta de la ciudad acercándose a su hogar sin darse cuenta que un hombre de piel gris oscuro y cabello plateado los observaba con una mirada tan fría como la de un cadáver.

En la granja la casa era un alboroto para el resto de las portadoras quienes estaban empacando sus cosas como si fueran a mudarse atendiendo a las instrucciones de Twilight de irse de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

\- **¿No creen que deberíamos descansar un poco?** \- dijo Rarity exhausta - **son las 4 de la mañana y no hemos dormido nada, ¿por que tanta prisa por irnos de aquí?**

\- **Ya escuchaste a Twilight** \- dijo Applejack - **ella también cree que algo se acerca para acá, por cierto ¿donde esta Pinkie?** \- empezó a buscarla con la mirada, como no la vio en la sala subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación - **¿Pinkie Pie?** \- toco la puerta un par de veces - **¿estas ahí?** \- la abrió muy despacio y la vio sentada en su cama tapada con la sabana mirando a través de la ventana muy callada, había dejado de temblar - **¿estas bien?** \- no obtuvo respuesta por lo que se acerco y le pareció escuchar sollozos - **¿Pinkie?** \- la joven pelirosada lentamente giro su cabeza para verla a los ojos, estaba llorando en silencio y apenas alcanzó a articular unas palabras que Applejack no pudo entender a que se refería.

\- **Ya están aquí.**

Fuera de la casa de las portadoras tres hombres y dos mujeres todos vestidos con trajes negros como los vampiros de Nightmare estaban parados viendo la casa y escuchando a las portadoras hablar sobre la mudanza.

\- **¿Ellas son las famosas portadoras de los elementos?** \- dijo Haughty Vying, el demonio arrogante de piel blanca y cabello azul oscuro - **son solo unas mocosas.**

**\- Recuerda lo que pasó la ultima vez que subestimaste a un oponente -** dijo con sarcasmo la demonio de piel blanca y cabello rojo largo, Coinseited Trifler mientras se llevaba el cabello para atrás **\- y eso que fue solo hace unas horas, como se nota que no aprendes nunca.**

**\- Dejen de pelear -** dijo fríamente la líder, una mujer de piel gris y cabello rubio con una mirada dura **\- solo sigan el protocolo y terminen esto como se debe, recuerden que nuestro objetivo principal es capturarlas con vida si es posible, solo debemos usar la fuerza en caso extremo.**

**\- Por favor capitana -** interrumpió el demonio hiperactivo de piel crema y cabello morado, Frenzy Pain **\- por lo menos déjenos jugar con ellas -** sacó sus garras **\- no pude acabar con el anterior.**

**\- Ordenes son ordenes, ahora cállense y vamos -** los cuatro primeros empezaron a avanzar pero Sunny Soul, el demonio de piel azul claro y cabello azul oscuro con franjas rojas se quedo parado en su sitio mirando una de las ventanas de la casa para luego suspirar y seguir a sus compañeros.

_**1 año, 10 meses, 6 días.**_

.

**Tema de cierre: Things I Don't Understand - Coldplay - Español**  
/watch?v=H9BNJ7jCU4Y

**NA: Personalmente uno de los capítulos que mas me gusto escribir, la acción y desesperación sigue en el próximo capitulo y continuara hasta finalizar este violento acto, dejen sus criticas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	68. La armonía responde

**NA: Antes de empezar con el capitulo haré un ligero comentario sobre el final de temporada... épico... creo que no hay mucho mas que decir, la pregunta que mas he escuchado hasta ahora a sido ¿que hacer en la larga espera que queda para la siguiente temporada? (hablando de MLP por supuesto) pues divertirnos con las ocurrencias del fandom que seguramente va a tener mucho trabajo con el material ofrecido en estos últimos** **capítulos. El día de hoy les traigo acción, desesperación, angustia y mas acción, la danza de la desesperación empieza en estos últimos capítulos del cuarto acto de este fic.**

**"El deseo de fuerza viene por dos motivos, la necesidad de destruir un miedo o la necesidad de proteger a alguien preciado, la causa de estas preocupaciones son las que determinan la diferencia entre deseo y necesidad."**

**Tema de entrada: EG - AQ - S4 FAN (pueden buscarlo en Youtube o Dailymotion simplemente como "eg aq")**  
Youtube: /watch?v=1mf1WSSGFLI

.

**66\. La armonía responde.**

Eran las dos de la mañana en el mundo humano, los militares continuaban repeliendo a los hordas de demonios, estaban avanzando mucho mas rápido al descubrir que sus puntos débiles eran las piedras negras que brillaban en sus corazones, caminando entre los cadáveres tanto de soldados como de demonios estaba un hombre de piel rojo claro seriamente herido, Hard había llegado a su limite tanto física como mentalmente, encontró una banca aun intacta y se sentó pasándose una mano por la cara para limpiar la sangre que nublaba su visión.

\- **Que sorpresa que los militares nos estén ayudando ahora** \- dijo para si mismo sacando un cigarrillo y un encendedor - **estas criaturas si que saben como poner las cosas difíciles** \- hizo un gesto de dolor dejando caer el encendedor - **diablos... me duele tanto la cabeza que ni siquiera puedo sostener un estúpido cigarro... ¿ah?** \- para su desgracia el combate no había terminado, en frente suyo se materializó una joven de piel rojo claro y cabello rubio ondulado, a su lado un joven de piel crema y cabello color turquesa - **hablando de dificultades** \- se levantó con gran dificultad a medida que los Fantasmas de Grace y Bass Trhob se acercaban - **los muertos solo son traídos de vuelta a la vida para morir una vez mas, estúpida ironía** \- se puso en posición de combate y Bass estuvo a punto de avanzar pero Grace lo detuvo.

\- **Espera** \- dijo la joven dando un paso al frente - **por lo que tengo entendido tu también tienes un objetivo personal ¿no es así?**

**\- ¿Que estas tratando de decirme?** \- preguntó Bass Trhob.

\- **Este hombre es de mi equipo, deja que yo me encargue y tu encárgate de tus problemas.**

**\- ¿Eso no sería desobedecer una orden directa de Dance Sky?**

**\- Exacto** \- los dos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos hasta que Bass dio un paso atrás y se desvaneció como el viento en busca de su propia presa, Grace giro para quedar frente a frente de Hard quien solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

\- **Entonces ¿quieres la revancha de nuestro ultimo encuentro o vas a seguir haciéndome preguntas raras como la otra vez? claramente podrás ver que no estoy en condiciones de usar mi piroquinesis a menos que explote mi cerebro** \- entrecerró los ojos - **pero si con eso puede detenerte y darle algo de tiempo a mis compañeros no dudes en que lo haré cueste lo que cueste.**

**\- Tu nunca demostraste importancia alguna por el resto del equipo, ¿que es lo que te motiva a protegerlos a cambio de tu vida?**

**\- A parte del simple hecho de que voy a morir de todas formas si me enfrento a ti** \- se rasco la cabeza - **no lo se, supongo que me he dejado contagiar un poco por ellos** \- luego recordó a las portadoras - **y por ellas también, además el hecho de que sea un mercenario más de la orden no quiere decir que no tenga principios.**

**\- No eres claro con tus objetivos** \- se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza - **nadie lo es... solo...**

**\- Reloj... es porque él era un Fantasma, ahora tu eres un Fantasma y no debe de sorprenderte el hecho de que veas a todos los demás como unos idiotas o que simplemente no puedas comprender sus acciones, pero ¿sabes algo?** \- Grace levantó la mirada - **ni siquiera nosotros nos comprendemos a nosotros mismos, Reloj nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver eso pero tu la tienes, porque tu alguna vez estuviste viva, no son los sentimientos lo que te hacen vivo, si no la determinación con la que decides proteger lo que es importante para ti** \- los dos se quedaron en silencio, Hard luego suspiro - **entonces** \- levanto su revolver apuntándole - **es hora que decidas que es lo que quieres ser -** Grace envolvió sus manos en llamas y los dos se quedaron frente a frente esperando que uno haga el primer movimiento.

Mientras tanto en la carretera Twilight finalmente había llegado a la ciudad junto con Light, Flash Sentry, Night Song y Sunset Shimmer, las dos ultimas no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver el infierno en que se había convertido su hogar.

\- **¿Que diablos pasó aquí?** \- preguntó Sunset obervando como a lo lejos los aviones militares exterminaban a los demonios - **¿que son esas cosas voladoras?**

**\- Los vampiros de Nightmare encontraron la forma de romper las cadenas que los ataban al mundo espiritual usando las replicas de los elementos de la armonía** \- dijo Light - **ahora son demonios en su forma mas pura, pero al ser una apariencia artificial tienen un punto debil y yo puedo destruirlos con mis armas.**

**\- ¿Puedes disparar en movimiento?** \- dijo Flash Sentry quien iba al volante.

\- **No tengo ningun problema para dispararles pero de preferencia trata de no chocarte con ninguno.**

**\- ¡Cuidado arriba!** \- grito Sunset a lo que todos levantaron la mirada y vieron a un imponente demonio sobrevolando el auto.

\- **Diablos, mas les vale que se agarren** \- Flash apretó el acelerador a fondo - **¡dispara Ligth... dispara!**

**\- Eso intento** \- Light empezó a disparar a discreción con sus dos colt peacemaker logran destruir la gema que estaba en su corazón a lo que el demonio cayo al piso para luego retorcerse y encogerse - **puede que tengamos dos o tres encuentros como esos, los militares parecen haberse encargado del resto.**

**\- ¿No les parece extraño que nos estén ayudando?** \- dijo Twilight.

\- **Ahora que lo dices** \- Light se llevo una mano a la barbilla por unos segundos - **¡que importa! tenemos que llegar rápido a casa, Swift y los demás deben de estar esperándonos.**

\- **¿Que carajos?** \- gritó Flash al ver que una silueta humanoide cruzaba la pista deteniéndose justo en frente del auto provocando que frenara de golpe - **¿que te ocurre? ¡muévete!**

\- **Quiero hablar con Twilight Sparkle** \- una vez que se repusieron de la sorpresa vieron que se trataba de un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro desalborotado que llegaba a tapar uno de sus ojos.

\- **¿Me conoces?** \- dijo Twilight observando atentamente al extraño - **¿quien eres?**

**\- Eso no es importante, en este momento tus amigas están bajo amenaza de muerte.**

**\- ¡Que!** \- grito la joven asustada - **¿como lo sabes? ¿como se que dices la verdad?**

**\- Yo se quien es este hombre** \- dijo Flash Sentry reconociéndolo - **es Eighth Soul, un músico muy reconocido, ¿como es que sabes de Twilight y sus amigas?**

**\- Eso no es importante ahora, no tienen mucho tiempo, Twilight** \- la señalo con un dedo - **tu eres la única que puede dar fin a todo esto de una vez por todas, estos enemigos son solo una distracción** \- señalo al bosque a la distancia - **el verdadero enemigo se esconde en la antigua mansión de Luna, si lo derrotan podrán detener la cuenta regresiva de una vez por todas, pero para eso tienes que confiar en tus amigas y sobretodo en ti misma** \- Twilight estaba sudando por la impresión y el temor que le causaban las palabras del extranjero - **tu sabes que tienes el poder para hacer frente a este mal, pero para eso debes de dejar de temer a la verdad que esconde ese poder, la elección es tuya** \- se fijo en su reloj de pulsera - **no me queda mucho tiempo, se que harás lo correcto, recuerda, confía en tus amigas -** se fue corriendo en una dirección distinta donde no podían seguirlo en auto.

\- **¡Espera! ¿Que pasa con mis amigas?** \- gritaba Twilight al borde de la desesperación - **¿por favor dime que debo hacer para salvarlas?** \- las lagrimas empezaban a nublar su visión - **son lo único que tengo, ¿que tengo que hacer?** \- apretaba los puños con una mezcla de ira y confusión.

\- **Twilight** \- dijo Flash poniendo una mano en su hombro - **volvamos a la granja, tal ves aun tenemos tiempo de ayudarlas, tenemos que intentarlo** \- la joven no respondía - **vamos.**

**\- No** \- dijo Twilight de forma cortante y tan fría que todos se quedaron sorprendidos - **yo voy a terminar con esto de una vez por todas** \- de un golpe abrió la guantera del auto y saco la corona de la magia.

\- **¿El elemento de la magia?** \- dijo Sunset sorprendida - **Twilight ¡espera!** \- trato de detenerla pero la joven se largo a correr con el elemento en mano y se metió entre los edificios y los escombros para que no pudieran alcanzarla en auto.

\- **¿A donde creen que vaya?** \- preguntó Night Song.

\- **Voy a buscarla** \- Flash se bajo rápidamente del auto y empezó a correr en la misma dirección que ella cargando una ametralladora y la katana de Swift en la espalda - ¡ustedes vayan a la granja y asegúrense que las demás están bien!

\- **De acuerdo** \- Sunset tomo el control del volante y puso marcha atrás.

\- **¿Que hay de los demás?** \- preguntó Night Song preocupada a lo que Light le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- **Tranquila, ellos saben cuidarse muy bien** \- una vez que dio la vuelta lo puso en marcha a toda velocidad rumbo de regreso a la granja mientras Flash corría buscando a Twilight por todas partes del desolado lugar.

\- **¡Twilight!** \- gritaba arma en mano asegurando cada rincón de la destruida calle - **¿donde estas?**

**\- Ella no esta** \- escucho una voz masculina y se giro apuntando con el arma pero la desesperación invadió su vista cuando vio quien tenía enfrente suyo.

\- **O no** \- lentamente iba caminando hacía él un joven corpulento de piel crema y cabello color turquesa con una mirada tan fría como la de un cadáver - **¡Bass Trhob!**

En la granja, en casa de las portadoras la puertas empezó a sonar con fuerza llamando la atención de todas, eran las 2:30 de la mañana y no se les ocurría quien podría estar tocando la puerta de forma tan brutal y descontrolada a esa hora.

\- **¡AAAAHHH!** \- grito Pinkie Pie cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos.

\- **Tranquila Pinkie** \- dijo Applejack abrazándola - **no pasa nada.**

\- **¡QUIEN ESTA AHÍ!** \- grito Rainbow mientras la puerta seguía retumbando hasta que hubo un profundo silencio, la joven de cabello arcoiris miró al resto de sus compañeras y notó que el miedo ya se había filtrado en sus miradas, así que decidió caminar hasta la puerta y abrirla para demostrarles que no pasaba nada pero apenas estuvo a centímetros de tocar el cerrojo la puerta entera salio volando llevándose a Rainbow en el camino y estrellándola contra la pared.

\- **Te dije que se acercaría a abrir la puerta** \- dijo un joven de cabello azul y piel blanca con una sonrisa arrogante entrando a la casa y observando los rostros de las portadoras - **¿lo ven? esta es la forma correcta de meter miedo en tus victimas.**

**\- ¿Quienes son ustedes?** \- preguntó Applejack bajando las escaleras con Pinkie detrás suyo aterrada.

\- **¡FINALMENTE!** \- entre todos se colo rápidamente un joven de piel crema y cabello morado con una sonrisa depravada y un par de garras afiladas.

\- **Frenzy Pain ¡no!** \- grito una mujer de piel blanca y cabello rojo levantando su mano.

\- **¡USTEDES SON MÍAS!** \- el depravado demonio salto directo hacía Rarity y Fluttershy que se abrazaban muertas del miedo y él babeando listo para devorarlas pero una fuerza invisible lo freno en el aire y luego la mujer de cabello rojo lo agarro del pelo levantándolo en peso y lo observo como regañándolo.

\- **Recuerda que las necesitamos con vida idiota.**

**\- Eres una aburrida Coinseited Trifler.**

\- **Déjense de estupideces** \- dijo una mujer de piel gris y cabello rubio entrando y observando atentamente todo con una mirada fría y atemorizante.

\- **¿Pasa algo capitana Frozen Slaugther?** \- dijo un joven de piel azul claro y cabello color azul oscuro con franjas rojas.

\- **Falta una, la mas importante.**

\- **¡AAAAHHH!** \- Rainbow Dash se recuperó y le tiro la puerta encima a Frozen Slaugther pero Sunny Soul se puso en medio y recibió todo el ataque sin embargo la puerta se rompió apenas con tocar su cuerpo - **¿QUIENES SON USTEDES Y QUE QUIEREN DE NOSOTRAS?**

**\- Increíble** \- dijo Haughty Vying riendo - **estas mocosas ni siquiera saben de lo que estamos hablando.**

**\- Escúchame engendro** \- Rainbow sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento pasar en frente suyo y al abrir los ojos el joven de piel blanca y cabello azul había llegado en frente suyo a una velocidad inexplicable.

\- **No te recomiendo que nos hables de esa forma niña, no tienes idea de lo que somos capaces de hacerles** \- giro y notó que tanto Rarity como Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie estaban mas que aterradas - **así que por el bien de ellas te recomiendo que te comportes y vengan con nosotros.**

**\- ¿O si no que?**

**\- Entonces mi amigo Frenzy Pain va a juguetear con ustedes un rato y ya te habrás dado cuenta que es un poco... excéntrico.**

**\- Vamos** \- dijo el joven de cabello morado inquieto - **déjame jugar con ellas, nos podemos divertir mucho.**

**\- No te atrevas a tocarlas** \- dijo Applejack mas que furiosa - **¿me escucharon?**

**\- Parece que no quieren cooperar** \- Haughty Vying se encogió de hombros - **¿que hacemos capitana?**

**\- Tenemos que llevarlas a la planta y encerrarlas** \- al escuchar eso todas se estremecieron.

\- **Eso no** \- Rainbow fue retrocediendo hasta llegar a la escalera - **eso no** \- luego empezó a subir por las escaleras rápidamente dejando a todos atrás.

\- **¡Rainbow!** \- grito Applejack - **¿a donde vas?**

**\- Tranquila no puede ir tan lejos** \- antes de que se diera cuenta Haughty Vying ya estaba a su costado - **resulta que yo soy bastante rápido.**

**\- ¡Maldito!** \- Applejack intento golpearlo pero el demonio simplemente la esquivo y luego le propino un tremendo golpe en el estomago que la obligo a arrodillarse.

\- **¡Applejack!** \- grito Rarity al borde del llanto sin poder creer aun lo que estaba pasando - **por favor déjennos en paz.**

**\- Me temo que no podemos hacer eso** \- dijo Coinseited Trifler caminando hasta quedar en frente de ella y acercando su rostro al suyo - **es una lastima que tengamos que arruinar tan buen peinado, parece que te cuidas muy bien** \- luego la tomo del pelo con fuerza y la levanto en peso - **pero vendrán con nosotros quieran o no.**

**\- ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!** \- una ráfaga color arcoiris paso volando y se llevo puesta a la demonio de cabello rojo atravesando la pared con su cuerpo, todos sus compañeros a excepción de Frozen Slaugther estaban boquiabiertos ante lo que tenían en frente suyo, Rainbow Dash entro caminando por el hueco que había hecho pero su apariencia había cambiado, ahora tenía un par de alas emplumadas del mismo color que su piel y una cola del mismo color que su cabello junto con dos orejas de poni en la cabeza - **tienen un minuto para largarse** \- dijo con voz amenazante - **o si no** \- empezó a mover sus alas a gran velocidad provocando fuertes vientos para amenazarlos - **ya saben lo que se les viene.**

**\- Interesante** \- dijo Haughty Viyng viendo la gargantilla de color rojo en forma de relámpago que brillaba en el cuello de la joven - **esto me emociona** \- de repente sus ojos empezaron a brillar de color rojo también - **sabía que Luna no nos había enviado a nosotros, sus mas poderosos servidores aquí en vano, AHORA SI ESTOY EMOCIONADO** \- de sus ojos y su boca salio un brillo rojo para luego estallar en un haz de luz, Rainbow se cubrió el rostro con sus alas y al destaparse abrió los ojos como platos al ver la criatura que era ahora el joven de cabello azul - **¿que opinas ahora?** \- Haughty Viyng se había convertido en una especie de criatura humanoide de color azul con demoníacas de acero puro, en su rostro había un pico negro como el de un cuervo y dos cuernos de acero que sobresalían de su cabeza, sus manos se habían convertido en garras al igual que sus pies, al abrir los ojos estos brillaban de color rojo intenso al igual que el elemento de la joven - **es hora de un buen desafío... ¡RAINBOW DASH!** \- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se abalanzaba sobre la joven a una gran velocidad, por suerte pudo esquivarlo solo para ver había atravesado la cabaña de al fondo como si fuera papel impulsándose con sus alas de acero.

\- **Chicas** \- dijo Rainbow casi en silencio tomando consciencia de que este no iba a ser un combate fácil - **tomen los elementos y huyan de aquí, olvídense de todo lo demás.**

\- **Pero... Rainbow** \- dijo Fluttershy temerosa.

\- **¡LÁRGUENSE! no podré contenerlos a todos por mucho tiempo** \- Fluttershy se retiro en silencio junto con el resto de sus amigas, se subieron todas a la camioneta mientras el resto de los demonios solo las observaba y Haughty Viyng se levantaba sin un rasguño - **su problema es conmigo ahora.**

**\- No creas que las vamos a dejar escapar tan fácilmente, pero creo que por ahora podemos divertirnos un poco y luego me encargaré de las demás.**

\- **Cierra el pico, no esperes salir vivo de esto** \- los dos empezaron a volar a gran velocidad rondando la destruida casa, Haughty Viyng intentaba embestir a Rainbow pero la joven sabía que no iba a soportar una sola embestida del demonio de alas de acero por lo que solo se limitaba a esquivarlo y atacarlo por la espalda cuando veía la oportunidad.

\- **¿Rainbow estara bien?** \- preguntó Fluttershy ya dentro de la camioneta, Applejack estaba a punto de subir pero algo en su interior no le permitía hacerlo.

\- **¿Applejack?** \- pregunto Rarity al ver que la joven estaba apretando el mango de la puerta con fuerza al igual que sus dientes, la joven campirana vio el cofre en la parte trasera de la camioneta y notó que su elemento estaba brillando de color naranja.

\- **Rarity... busca ayuda** \- tomo el elemento de la honestidad y empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa.

\- **Applejack ¿que se supone que haces?**

**\- Rainbow no va a poder sola contra esos monstruos, voy a pelear, ve a la ciudad y llama a los extranjeros y a Twilight, lo dejo todo en tus manos** \- empezó a correr ignorando los gritos de sus amigas, Rarity decidió no perder mas tiempo y puso el auto en marcha a toda velocidad mientras que Applejack corría con el elemento en mano hasta quedar en frente de los cuatro demonios que la observaban con seriedad - **no van a pasar de este punto** \- levanto los brazos horizontalmente.

\- **¿Y que planeas hacer para evitarlo?** \- preguntó Coinseited Trifler cruzada de brazos y sonriendo, Applejack empezó a llevar el elemento del a Honestidad a su cuello.

\- **Dame fuerza** \- dijo para si misma mientras cerraba los ojos y se colocaba la gargantilla, entonces sus ojos emitieron un fuerte brillo anaranjado que cegó a los demonios y llamo la atención de Rainbow y Haughty Viyng en el cielo.

En la ciudad dos jóvenes corrían por una calle completamente desolada, Swift y Blaze finalmente llegaron a su hogar, los dos entraron a la armería y empezaron a armarse hasta los dientes para enfrentar la nueva amenaza, los dos cargaron rifles francotiradores que era lo principal para enfrentar a la horda de demonios, por seguridad Swift llevó su espada, dos pistolas de calibre 45 y varios cuchillos, Blaze cargo unas cuantas granadas y una cuchilla extraña con terminación puntiaguda que mas parecía una estaca de acero de doble filo.

\- **¿Que diablos es esa cosa?** \- preguntó Swift al ver su arma de mano.

\- **¿Nunca habías visto una de estas? La use para pelear la primera ves contra los vampiros.**

**\- Si y pensé lo mismo que estoy pensando ahora.**

\- **Entonces ponle un nombre** \- los dos salieron de la armería y se quedaron en la sala revisando si habían señales de que alguien hubiera entrado.

\- **Parece que ni Twilight ni los demás han llegado todavía, eso es extraño.**

**\- Tranquilo, Light esta con ellos.**

**\- No se si eso me tranquiliza o me preocupa aun mas** \- los dos rieron - **bueno, es hora de terminar con esto.**

**\- Por lo menos ahora tenemos una oportunidad de sobrevivir.**

\- **Mas de una** \- Swift abrió la puerta pero al hacerlo se quedo inmóvil.

\- **Swift ¿que te pasa? tienes cara de que hubieras visto un fantas...** \- Blaze paso por su costado y notó que era lo que el joven samurai veía con tanto temor, en frente de ellos había un hombre que portaba una mascara blanca de rayas negras y sostenía dos katanas cruzadas - **¿Mislead Appear?**

**\- No cualquier Mislead Appear** \- Swift vio directo a los ojos del misterioso hombre a través de su mascara, tenía una mirada muerta como los cadáveres ya que se trataba de Gotick Black quien estaba portando de nuevo su mascara para evitar ser reconocido por su viejo compañero - **reconozco esa mirada, es el mismo enmascarado contra el que Light y yo peleamos en la mansión** \- una gota de sudor bajo por su cuello - **este hombre es excepcional, es el tercer Mislead Appear.**

**\- En ese caso es hora de una revancha** \- Blaze tiro el rifle francotirador y saco su cuchilla - **esta tierra nos ha cambiado.**

**\- Es cierto** \- Swift también tiro su rifle y desenvaino su katana - **Blaze, la velocidad de este desgraciado esta fuera de los limites de un humano normal, necesito que me apoyes desde atrás, tu sabes a lo que me refiero** \- le tiro sus dos pistolas.

\- **De acuerdo... te cubriré.**

**\- Si nos organizamos bien debemos de ser capaces de derrotarlo, no te descuides o te cortará la cabeza en menos de un segundo** \- Gotick Black rompió su formación y se lanzó al ataque sin decir ninguna palabra - **¡VAMOS!** \- Swift corrió al mismo tiempo y los dos chocaron su acero, las dos espadas del enmascarado contra la katana de Swift.

En la granja los demonios recién estaban recuperando la visión luego del gran destello de luz que provoco Applejack al colocarse el elemento de la honestidad y al recuperarse se dieron cuenta sorprendidos que la joven también había cambiado.

\- **Ahora lo entiendo** \- dijo Frozen Slaugther observando la nueva apariencia de Applejack, su cabello ahora era mucho mas grande y en su cabeza habían un par de orejas de poni, elemento de la honestidad emitía un fuerte brillo color naranja - **con que ese es su poder** \- la joven empezó a dar pequeños pasos en su dirección pero a cada paso que daba el piso retumbaba como si se tratara de un gigante, al estar a 10 metros de distancia de los demonios volvió a levantar los brazos en forma horizontal.

\- **Repito... de este punto no pasan.**

**\- Maldita mocosa** \- dijo Frenzy Pain inquieto como de costumbre - **¿quien se cree que es? por favor capitana déjeme pelear con ella.**

**\- No** \- respondió fríamente la mujer de piel gris desmotivando al hiperactivo joven - **quiero que vayas detrás suyo y alcances a las portadoras restantes.**

**\- ¡SI!** \- grito el joven de cabello morado que empezó a correr con una velocidad sobrehumana pasando a traves de Applejack fácilmente a pesar de que ella lo intentó agarrar.

\- **¡Maldita sea!** \- grito la joven campirana viendolo correr - **a esa velocidad las va a alcanzar muy pronto... ¡RAINBOW!**

**\- ¡Lo se!** \- gritó la joven de cabello arcoiris quitándose de encima al demonio de alas de acero para luego ir detrás de Frenzy Pain.

\- **¡Oye!** \- dijo Haughty Viyng tratando de ir detrás de ella - **no te atrevas a ignorarme... ¡UGH!** \- estuvo a punto de alcansarla pero Applejack le cayo encima haciendo un hoyo enorme en el piso con su cuerpo - **mi... mierda... si que pesas** \- dijo el demonio mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba de su pico.

\- **Mas les vale que me pongan atención ahora** \- Applejack empezó a golpear sin piedad al demonio alado, cada golpe tenía tanta fuerza que provocaba fuertes ondas a su alrededor, luego lo tomó de los pies y empezó a azotarlo contra el piso para luego lanzarlo contra sus propios compañeros pero Sunny Soul lo detuvo con una sola mano para luego dejarlo en el piso.

\- **A quedado bastante feo** \- dijo Coinseited Trifler mirándolo con desprecio.

\- **Curalo** \- ordenó la capitana.

\- **¿Que?... ¿en serio tengo que curar a este bastardo?**

**\- Solo hazlo** \- la joven de cabello rojo bufo y luego hizo brillar sus manos a lo que el cuerpo del joven fue envuelto por unas paredes de energía y para sorpresa de Applejack a los pocos segundos el mismo Haughty Viyng rompió el cristal saliendo completamente recuperado - **parece un pájaro saliendo de un huevo.**

**\- Maldita sea** \- bufo el demonio molesto - **no puedo creer que esta vanidosa haya tenido que curarme.**

**\- Mira quien habla de vanidad pedazo de pajarraco arrogante** \- se dio cuenta de que se estaba enojando mas de la cuenta y decidió mantener la compostura elegante con la que siempre se mostraba.

\- **No puede ser** \- dijo Applejack sorprendida.

\- **Me gustaría devolverte el favor** \- contestó el demonio alado - **pero ahora tengo una carrera que seguir, así que nos vemos en la planta nuclear** \- salio volando en la misma dirección que Rainbow Dash esta vez asegurándose que no le caiga nada ni nadie encima.

\- **Maldición.**

**\- Será mejor que ustedes dos lo sigan** \- dijo la capitana con frialdad.

\- **No somos tan rápidos** \- respondió Sunny Soul.

\- **Coinseited Trifler puede teletransportarlos en un segundo, vayan ¡ahora!** \- la joven de cabello rojo se pago al lado de Sunny Soul y los dos fueron envueltos por un cristal de energía que los desapareció al instante.

\- **¡NO!** \- Applejack corrió para romperlo pero llego demasiado tarde y solo hizo un gran agujero en el suelo - **no tengo tiempo para perder contigo, voy a alcanzar a mis amigas.**

\- **Mientras mas se resistan mas dolor les tendremos que causar.**

**\- ¿Tu eres su capitana no? Entonces has cometido un grave error en alejarte de esos tipos ya que parece que sin ti tienen problemas para trabajar entre ellos.**

**\- Ustedes no tienen lo necesario para vencernos.**

**\- En eso te equivocas, el secreto de la victoria es el trabajo en equipo, cosa que veo que a ustedes les cuesta ejecutar.**

**\- Su trabajo en equipo es inútil, nuestro poder es superior.**

**\- ¿En serio? Demuéstralo** \- un gran flash de luz cubrió esa zona y al abrir los ojos Applejack bajo sus orejas viendo la gigantesca sombra que se proyectaba sobre ella.

\- **¿Con esto te basta?** \- Frozen Slaugther se había convertido en un gigante de hielo de dos metros de altura con unas bandas de acero en los puños y tobillos, espinas en la espalda y en la cabeza, lo único "humano" en ella eran un par de ojos que brillaban fuertemente de color anaranjado como el elemento de Applejack.

**(...)**

En la carretera Rarity estaba conduciendo a gran velocidad presa del terror pero se contenía con tal de no asustar aun mas a Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie quienes no dejaban de ver hacía atrás asegurándose que nada las persiguiera hasta que visualizaron al joven de cabello color morado que corría como un animal.

\- **¡Rarity!** \- grito Pinkie Pie viendo correr al demonio con una sonrisa depravada a lo que la joven aceleró aun mas logrando dejarlo atrás.

\- **Malditas, ¿creen que esto es lo mas rápido que puedo ir?** \- el joven frustrado se detuvo y empezó a temblar para luego explotar en un haz de luz.

\- **¿Se ha ido?** \- preguntó Fluttershy al ver que nada se acercaba ya desde atrás del auto.

\- **Eso parece** \- dijo Rarity viendo por el retrovisor pero cuando levanto la mirada se llevo una desagradable sorpresa - **¡AAAAAHHHH!** \- algo golpeo el auto con gran fuerza provocando que este se diera varias vueltas por la velocidad con la que iba hasta quedar completamente de cabeza, las portadoras sobrevivieron de milagro y se arrastraron para salir del auto, estaban seriamente heridas, quien menos daños había sufrido era Pinkie Pie y trató de ayudarlas a salir pero fue golpeada por algo muy veloz que la tiro a un lado del auto - **Pinkie... aahh** \- Rarity fue tomada del pelo por una garra morada y al levantar la vista contemplo la aberración, Frenzy Pain se había convertido en una especie de hiena humanoide de color morado cuyo aspecto mas aterrador eran sus dientes y la sonrisa depravada que se dibujaba en ellos.

\- **Rarity** \- dijo Fluttershy al borde del llanto pero el demonio sacó una lengua enorme y empezó a lamer el rostro de la joven.

\- **Sabes bien** \- dijo aumentando su sonrisa mientras sus ojos empezaban a emitir un leve brillo celeste - **apuesto que todas tus amigas saben igual, creo que voy a divertirme un buen rato con ustedes antes de entregarlas jajaja, e esperado mucho por esto.**

**\- No... por favor** \- dijo Rarity llorando a mares, Pinkie Pie escucho todo pero el miedo la había invadido por completo, deseo con todas sus fuerzas una escapatoria para sus amigas, entonces vio un brillo salir detrás de la camioneta y se arrastró rápidamente hacia allá, al llegar vio como el elemento de la risa emitía un enorme brillo celeste como la gema en forma de globo, sin pensarlo dos veces se lo puso y todo su cuerpo empezó a cambiar.

\- **¿Que fue eso?** \- dijo la hiena humanoide al ver el destello de luz que salio detrás de la camioneta, rápidamente corrió a ver pero no había nadie ni nada ahí - **¿que extraño?** \- dijo rascándose la cabeza pero fue golpeado con mucha fuerza por algo tan rápido que ni siquiera alcanzo a visualizar - **¿QUIEN FUE EL MALDITO?** \- gritó recuperándose pero no importara a donde viera no había nadie en ningún lugar, lanzo un corto suspiro y nuevamente fue embestido esta vez con mucha mas fuerza que la anterior - **AAAAHHH** \- al levantarse de nuevo vio a Pinkie Pie completamente cambiada, en su cabeza sobresalían dos orejas de poni y le había crecido una cola del mismo color que su cabello, apretaba los dientes molesta y en cuello estaba el elemento de la risa cuyo brillo era del mismo color celeste que los ojos del demonio - **maldita, me las vas a pagar** \- los dos empezaron a correr a gran velocidad chocando entre ellos liberando una gran cantidad de energía - **¿crees que eres mas rápida que yo?** \- los dos chocaron las palmas de sus manos y empezaron a hacer fuerza - **pero no eres mas fuerte que yo... ¡NO LO ERES!** \- desgraciadamente Frenzy Pain ganó y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas mientras la iba siguiendo a punta de golpes lanzandola de un lado a otro como si fuera si propio juego de ping pong - **¿te gusta esto maldita?** \- pero antes de dar el ultimo golpe Pinkie se repuso y se impulso a un lado aun estando en el aire cosa que dejo mas que sorprendido a la hiena - **eso es imposible... ¡AH!** \- Pinkie lo golpeo en la espalda para luego repetir el mismo juego de ping pong en el que la había metido.

\- **¡ALÉJATE DE MIS AMIGAS!** \- lo lanzo de un golpe varios metros hacia arriba y luego pegó un gran salto embistiéndolo para después aferrarse a él y estrellarlo de cabeza contra el piso a una velocidad tan grande que destrozaron toda esa zona en un radio de cinco metros.

\- **¿Pinkie?** \- Rarity se acerco lentamente a la nube de humo que se había formado y cuando esta se disipo vio al demonio completamente inconsciente y derrotado pero el mismo ataque de Pinkie también le había afectado a ella - **¡Pinkie Pie!** \- rápidamente bajo por el destrozado lugar tropezando varias veces y Fluttershy iba también detrás de ella, cuando llegaron al lado de su amiga esta apenas estaba consciente - **Pinkie, responde por favor.**

**\- Fluttershy... Rarity** \- dijo con voz cansada, casi agonizante.

\- **Vamos a sacarte de aquí.**

**\- Rarity.**

**\- ¿Que?**

**\- Lamento... que te hayas tenido que ensuciar... de esta forma** \- luego de decir eso esbozo una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de su estado - **te ves terrible.**

**\- Siempre vas a ser la misma ¿no es así?** \- las dos sonrieron de ternura al ver como su amiga intentaba mantenerlas calmadas con sus bromas a pesar de la situación extrema, como siempre lo había hecho en sus días normales - **te vas a poner bien, ya verás.**

\- **Que linda escena** \- las dos tres se quedaron mudas al escuchar una voz femenina hablar en su lugar, al levantar la vista con temor Fluttershy y Rarity vieron a la mujer de piel blanca y cabello rojo y al joven de cabello azul con franjas rojas parados sobre el filo del hueco que había hecho Pinkie al caer.

\- **No puede ser... no ahora.**

**\- Parece que Haughty Viyng esta haciendo bien su trabajo en contener a Rainbow Dash ¿no lo crees Sunny Soul?** \- el joven solo asintió en silencio mientras analizaba los rostros de terror de sus victimas y no podía evitar sentir algo familiar en ellas.

Frente a la casa de los extranjeros Swift y Blaze estaban en un bestial combate contra Gotick Black quien aun no se había quitado la mascara de Mislead Appear, Swift se encargaba de los ataques directos mientras que Blaze hacía de soporte interponiéndose cada vez que el enmascarado ganaba ventaja haciendo uso de sus armas y sus granadas.

\- **Maldita sea** \- dijo Swift respirando agitadamente - **no importa lo que hagamos ni siquiera puedo quitarle la mascara.**

**\- ¿Que tal si primero lo matamos y luego lo desenmascaramos?** \- Gotick Black no decía ni una sola palabra, solo se limitaba a ponerse en posición de combate y atacar.

\- **Mierda** \- los dos volvieron a chocar su acero, la mirada furiosa de Swift se cruzo con los ojos muertos del fantasma - **¡¿quien eres?!** \- levanto su espada dejando su pecho descubierto cosa que Gotick Black aprovecho para intentar apuñalarlo - **¡ahora Blaze!** \- se movió a un lado y dejo pasar a su compañero que bloqueo el ataque del enmascarado sin que se lo esperara y lo sostuvo de los brazos con toda la fuerza que tenía, Swift aprovecho la inmovilidad de su oponente y bajo la espada a toda velocidad cortandole ambos brazos en un instante - **¡AAAAHHHH!** \- no perdió la oportunidad y le corto las piernas dejándolo completamente fuera de combate, finalmente el cuerpo desmembrado del enmascarado cayo al piso y Swift le apunto con el filo de su espada - **te voy a matar** \- dijo con gran dificultad para respirar por el cansancio - **pero antes, te voy a desenmascarar de una vez por todas** \- levanto la espada listo para cortar la mascara pero a centímetros de que esta lo tocara otra espada evito su avance - **¿que?** \- para su sorpresa los brazos y piernas del enmascarado se había regenerado de forma sobrenatural y este había bloqueado su ataque justo a tiempo para luego quitárselo de encima de una patada - **no puede ser.**

\- **¡Es un fantasma!** \- grito Blaze apuntándole con su arma - **lo sabía, sabía que le había acertado en varios disparos, eso explica porque nunca sufría los daños.**

**\- Dilo de una vez maldito, ¿quien diablos eres?**

\- **¿Aun no me has reconocido?** \- dijo finalmente el enmascarado dejando a los dos muy pensativos - **te dije que nunca me ibas a superar... Ojos Rápidos** \- las pupilas de Swift se encogieron al escuchar eso, una gran cantidad de recuerdos se cruzaron por su mente, cada uno de los miembros de su antiguo equipo en el sector de recuperación y las vivencias que tuvo con todos ellos, hasta llegar a él.

\- **Ca... Cazador... de Leyendas** \- dijo tartamudeando mientras que Gotick Black finalmente se quitaba la mascara dejando ver su identidad.

\- **A pasado un tiempo... Ojos Rápidos.**

**(...)**

En medio del bosque, una figura femenina cruzaba rápidamente los arboles y arbustos abriéndose paso a su objetivo, Twilight Sparkle finalmente llegó a la vieja mansión de Luna, sintió un gran estremecimiento al estar de nuevo frente al lugar donde fue encerrada y atormentada por tantos meses pero esta vez iba con un objetivo y nada iba a evitar que lo cumpliera, con el elemento de la magia en una mano y la mirada llena de decisión empezó a caminar atravesando las rejas que conducían al jardín abiertas como si algo la estuviese esperando, aun tenía miedo de la verdad que ocultaban los recuerdos que fueron sellados dentro del elemento de la magia, pero sabía que cuando esté en frente de "él" todo eso quedaría de lado, pelearía y ganaría, porque la vida de todo aquello que amaba dependía de ello, no importaba quien fuera el enemigo ni que tan fuerte fuera, no tenía opción al fracaso.

_**1 año, 10 meses, 6 días.**_

.

**Tema de cierre: Things I Don't Understand - Coldplay - Español**  
/watch?v=H9BNJ7jCU4Y

**NA: Los desesperantes combates continúan en el próximo capitulo, a solo dos o tres mas de terminar con este violento acto, gracias a todos por leer, dejen de criticas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos en el desenlace de este arco argumental.**


	69. Últimos esfuerzos

**"Cuando la situación juegue en contra, cuando las probabilidades de éxito sean mínimas, cuando la esperanza se ha esfumado, solo queda el esfuerzo y la necesidad de triunfar cueste lo que cueste, porque no hay ser mas peligroso que ya no tiene nada que perder en el intento."**

**Tema de entrada: EG - AQ - S4 FAN (pueden buscarlo en Youtube o Dailymotion simplemente como "eg aq")**  
Youtube: /watch?v=1mf1WSSGFLI

.

**67\. Últimos esfuerzos.**

Eran las 2:30 de la mañana en el mundo humano, faltaban pocas horas para que salga el sol y la luna sea opacada por su luz, pero todavía no había llegado ese momento y en la granja de las portadoras las cosas tampoco mejoraban mucho. Applejack quien había despertado su transfiguración la cual le brindaba una fuerza colosal ahora estaba corriendo en busca del resto de sus amigas sin embargo detrás suyo un gran obstáculo le dificultaba el camino, Frozen Slaugther, la capitana de los demonios se había convertido en un golem gigante de hielo con brazaletes de acero en sus puños y una espalda llena de estacas afiladas, Applejack hacía su mejor esfuerzo para esquivar los ataques de la demonio de ojos anaranjados, continuaba corriendo mientras esta saltaba intentando aterrizar sobre ella dejando grandes cráteres sobre el suelo que destrozaba.

\- **A este paso no voy a llegar nunca** \- dijo para si misma la joven campirana mientras seguía corriendo y esquivando un nuevo ataque - **maldita sea ¡dame un respiro!** \- se sorprendió de que no haya saltado sobre ella de nuevo pero al girar de la nube de humo que se había formado por el destructivo ataque de Frozen Slaugther empezaron a salir estacas de hielo a gran velocidad que impactaron en el cuerpo de Appleajack derribandola - **maldición** \- intento levantarse pero abrió los ojos como platos al ver que el gigantesco golem estaba a punto de caer sobre ella, no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y finalmente recibió el ataque de lleno, el suelo debajo de ella fue destruido por completo haciendo un hoyo enorme con su cuerpo, cuando la capitana de los demonios se levanto tomo a Applejack con una de sus gigantescas manos y empezó a azotarla contra el piso repetidas veces asegurándose de dejarla inconsciente, por suerte la joven era mucho mas resistente ahora y logró romper la mano de la demonio al mismo tiempo que se alejaba tomando distancia, Frozen Slaugther observaba su mano de hielo rota pero esta se regenero en cuestión de segundos, luego vio a Applejack que respiraba agitadamente con varios raspones en su cuerpo, su sombrero había salido volando por la fuerza del primer impacto y cayo muy lejos de la zona de combate.

\- **¿Vas a seguir huyendo?** \- pregunto fríamente la demonio de cuyo rostro de roca helada lo único humano que se podía distinguir eran sus ojos anaranjados.

\- **No me dejas opción** \- Applejack se puso en posición de combate - **si quiero rescatar a mis amigas... primero tengo que acabar contigo.**

**\- Si continuas resistiéndote no tendré mas opción que matarte, Nightmare quiere que las capture con vida pero tengo toda la autorización de eliminarlas en caso de que se resistan constantemente, si aparecen nuevas portadoras ya será demasiado tarde para su mundo.**

\- **La única que va a morder el polvo... ¡SERAS TÚ!** \- empezó a correr a toda velocidad lista para embestir al golem de hielo acertandole un golpe directo en el pecho y atravezandolo pero el gigante ni se inmutó y la golpeo lateralmente con su puño - **no lo entiendo** \- contestó mientras se levantaba - **no tienes nada dentro.**

\- **La transfiguración es un proceso absoluto, todas las funciones de mi cuerpo están distribuidas de forma uniforme, si quieres destruirme tienes que aplastar cada célula de mi ser** \- el rostro de Applejack paso a ser uno de temor - **te dije que no podías detenerme, yo si puedo arrancarte el corazón** \- levanto una mano y empezó a lanzar estacas de hielo que la joven apenas pudo esquivar - **no tienes oportunidad portadora de la Honestidad.**

**(...)**

Mientras tanto en la carretera Rainbow Dash y Haughty Viyng continuaban su combate aéreo, el demonio de ojos rojos, pico de cuervo y alas de acero no dejaba avanzar a Rainbow quien trataba de evitarlo para reunirse con Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy.

\- **¿Que pasa chica pegaso?** \- dijo el cuervo demoníaco con arrogancia - **¿no puedes superarme en velocidad?**

**\- ¡Déjame pasar maldito pajarraco!**

**\- ¿Para que? En este momento el resto de mi equipo ya deben de haber acabado con tus amigas.**

**\- Creí que su misión era capturarnos con vida.**

**\- Si pero ya has visto al idiota de Frenzy Pain, él no deja nada con vida aunque sea su misión.**

\- **Ellas están vivas... yo lo se, ahora ¡APÁRTATE!** \- agito las alas con fuerza creando un remolino pero el cuervo se metió dentro de él y empezó a volar en dirección contraria frenando su crecimiento pero vio a Rainbow tratando de ir en dirección opuesta.

\- **A no, no lo harás** \- abrió el pico y lanzó una esfera de energía negra que hirió a Rainbow en un ala haciendo que caiga al piso con fuerza, luego aterrizó detrás suyo - **te lo dije, abandona todas las esperanzas portadora de la Lealtad, la verdad esperaba mucho mas de ti.**

**\- Maldito** \- se levantó y extendió su ala herida, no podía volar mas - **has sellado tu final, ahora que no puedo escapar voy a matarte.**

**\- ¿Como lo harás con una sola ala? ¿Acaso el golpe te afecto a la cabeza?**

**\- No me importa, te voy a arrancar esas malditas alas de acero y te voy a golpear hasta que no quede nada de ti, ya verás cual es el precio por meterte con mis amigas.**

**\- Buena suerte intentándolo, esto va a ser divertido** \- la embistió con gran velocidad, Rainbow se movió a un lado para evitar ser partida a la mitad por sus alas de acero que solo alcanzaron a hacerle un corte en la mejilla, aprovecho que quedo justo detrás suyo para tomarlo de las patas y usar toda su fuerza para detener su vuelo - **pero ¿que carajos?** \- Haugthy Viyng se sorprendió de los reflejos de la joven que sin perder tiempo le propino un tremendo golpe en la cara para luego castigarlo sin piedad en el piso, el cuervo se la quito de encima de una patada y se elevo en el aire para lanzarle varias bolas de energía oscura que salían de su pico, Rainbow las esquivaba todas lo mas rápido que podía pero su velocidad y fuerza en tierra no eran lo mismo que en el aire por lo que si bien no recibió ningún ataque directo sufrió lo suficiente como para quedar exhausta.

\- **No voy a caer ahora, no puedo permitírmelo.**

\- **De nada te sirve esforzarte** \- sobrevoló el piso a corta altura - **tienes suerte de que Nightmare las quiere con vida, o esto ya se habría terminado hace mucho tiempo** \- cargo una bola de energía oscura en su pico y la lanzo sin piedad sobre el agotado cuerpo de Rainbow Dash que esta vez si recibió todo el ataque de lleno.

En la ciudad, frente a la casa de los extranjeros el combate entre Gotick Black y los dos mercenarios de la orden se había detenido por un instante, puesto que el Fantasma finalmente había decidido mostrarle su rostro a Blaze y Swift quien aun no salía de su asombro por volver a ver a su antiguo compañero desaparecido.

\- **No tiene sentido** \- dijo el joven samurai reaccionando y apuntándole con la punta de la espada - **¡¿que has hecho?!** \- gritó con una mezcla de ira y confusión.

\- **Swift... ¿quien es este tipo?** \- preguntó Blaze.

\- **Su nombre de placa es Cazador de Leyendas, fue un antiguo compañero del sector de recuperación... ¿que tienes que decir a tu favor?** \- volvió a preguntar - **siempre fuiste un maldito asesino pero nunca pensé que te atreverías a traicionar a la orden a cambio de...**

\- **¿A cambio de que?** \- lo interrumpió Gotick Black - **¿a cambio de mas poder? pues por supuesto que lo hice.**

**\- Te conozco, no eres del tipo que se vende tan fácilmente y menos si se trata de poder, después de todo lo emocionante de los combates era que podías morir en el transcurso de la batalla, esa era tu forma enferma de pensar ¿que te llevo a convertirte en un Fantasma sin emociones?** \- los tres se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos.

\- **¿Quieres saberlo?... la orden ya no es lo mismo que antes, el sujeto que ustedes llaman Cuentista hace mucho tiempo que desapareció sin dejar rastro, las Espinas no son de confianza y han estado cometiendo barbaries a sus espaldas, ¿recuerdas la misión Armagedon en la Equestria numero 457?**

\- **¿Como olvidarla? perdimos a la mitad de nuestro equipo ahí.**

**\- Y tu también huiste del sector, habías decidido renunciar a todo y morir, no me interesa saber que fue lo que te hizo cambiar de idea, tal ves convertirme en fantasma no fue la mejor opción pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario con tal de alcanzar mis objetivos.**

**\- ¿Cual es tu objetivo?**

\- **Ya he respondido a tu pregunta** \- levanto la katana apuntando al cielo, Swift y Blaze se pusieron en posición de combate - **ustedes saben que mientras mas fuerte sea el vinculo que ata a un fantasma al mundo terrenal, su objetivo, mas fuerte será el fantasma, ya conocen mi habilidad como samurai, ahora verán mi poder como Fantasma** \- de la punta de la espada empezó a crecer un tornado, Gotick Black se preparó para bajar el arma en dirección a los dos.

\- **Blaze salta ¡ahora!** \- en vez de bajar la espada verticalmente Gotick Black la deslizó horizontalmente, el tornado se convirtió en viento cortante dándole un rango mucho mas grande de alcance y por poco estuvo a punto de partir a la mitad a los dos extranjeros que lograron esquivar el ataque justo a tiempo.

\- **Maldita sea** \- se quejo Blaze al ver como toda la base de su casa había sido cortada y la estructura se había inclinado - **habría jurado que nos atacaría directamente, esa cosa puede cortar hasta el concreto.**

\- **No del todo, pero la carne humana de seguro que si la atraviesa, tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar en el que no pueda usar su habilidad de viento** \- Gotick Black empezó a cargar el ataque de nuevo.

\- **Tenemos que ir adentro.**

\- **¿Que?**

**\- Solo piénsalo, esta usando las corrientes de aire para potenciar su espada, en un sitio cerrado el aire es mucho menos abundante y no podrá juntar la energía suficiente para ejecutar su ataque.**

**\- Buena idea.**

**\- Los años en el sector de inteligencia no los pase en vano** \- Gotick Black volvió a bajar su katana.

\- **Esta vez el ataque viene verticalmente, va hacia ti ¡CORRE!**

**\- ¡Mierda!** \- Blaze se lanzó a un lado pero la fuerza con la que paso la ráfaga de viento cortante lo golpeo con fuerza haciéndolo volar por los aires pasando detrás de la casa.

\- **Maldita sea** \- Swift vio hacia atrás y notó que el Fantasma caminaba de forma amenazante en dirección a él por lo que decidió seguir el consejo de su compañero y entrar a la casa.

\- **Así que quieres jugar al gato y al ratón** \- dijo Gotick Black para si mismo caminando lentamente hacia la puerta - **patético** \- la puerta fue cortada en pedazos mientras el Fantasma se paseaba por la sala usando su poder de viento para cortar todos los objetos aunque por la profundidad de los cortes este claramente había disminuido su poder una vez dentro - **enfrentame de una vez Ojos Rápidos** \- empezó a subir las escaleras a medida que destruía el pasamanos solo con tocarlo gracias a su habilidad - **¿le tienes miedo a los Fantasmas?**

\- **¡HEY!** \- Gotick Black giró hacia atrás y en el primer piso Swift salio de una habitación tirando la puerta de una patada con un lanzagranadas sacado de la armería en sus brazos - **¡COMETE ESTO HIJO DE LA PERRA!** \- presiono el gatillo con fuerza disparando una tremenda bomba que no solo voló en pedazos al fantasma si no también la mitad de la escalera - **¡a ver cuanto te cuesta regenerarte después de esto!** \- empezó a caminar por la sala siempre pegado a la pared para mantener su distancia puesto que el impacto del arma podía dañarlo también, por mas que observaba a todas partes no había señal de Gotick Black, lanzo un corto suspiro pensando que finalmente se había deshecho de él pero de repente la casa entera se sacudió haciéndole perder el equilibrio - **¿que es esto? ¿un terremoto? ¡wow!** \- volvió a sacudirse violentamente pero esta vez varias cosas empezaron a caerse, pedazos del techo y demás - **¿que diablos esta pasando?** \- fuera de la casa Gotick Black con medio cuerpo regenerado estaba usando su espada de viento para atacar la casa de los extranjeros, cortandola horizontalmente una y otra vez con la intención demolerla, Swift intentó escapar por la entrada pero un pedazo de techo cayo justo encima suyo noqueandolo al instante.

Mientras tanto Blaze se despertaba lentamente debido a las sacudidas, al mirar a su alrededor tomo conciencia de que había caído en la azotea de la casa, al asomarse por el filo vio a Gotick Black con solo un brazo regenerado aun y bastante cansado golpeado la casa con su corte de viento.

\- **A este paso todo se va a caer** \- dijo para si mismo bajando por las escaleras y notando que la mitad de estas estaban destruidas, de un salto bajo al primer piso y vio a su compañero inconsciente sepultado por un montón de escombros - **¡Swift!** \- nuevamente la casa se sacudió y todo se empezó a desmoronar - **diablos** \- empezó a mover los escombros y logró sacar al samurai pero la entrada seguía bloqueada y no había ningún lugar por donde salir - **maldita sea ¡despierta!** \- se fijo en el lanzagranadas que estaba en el piso y entrecerró los ojos, luego notó que Swift poco a poco recobraba la consciencia - **¿sigues con vida? reacciona por un demonio.**

\- **Ya veo** \- dijo Swift notando que todo se estaba desmoronando por completo - **otra ves todo se esta yendo al diablo, esto ya se ha vuelto natural, es como que la desgracia nos persigue y nunca hay una salida, completamente natural.**

**\- Levántate, tengo una idea** \- lo ayudo a ponerse de pie con un brazo y con el otro sostuvo el lanzagranadas.

\- **¿Que carajos vas a hacer?**

**\- Una solución simple, si no hay una salida a nuestra desgracia** \- apunto con la gigantesca arma a la pared lateral de la casa con una ventana que daba al otro lado puesto que estaba ubicada en una esquina - **¡VOY A CREAR UNA!** \- jalo del gatillo y destrozo la pared que voló en una nube de humo mientras el resto de la casa colapsaba por completo. Todo quedo reducido a escombros y polvo pero entre la nube de desperdicios dos siluetas salían de la catástrofe, los dos extranjeros cayeron sentados exhaustos tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- **Mierda** \- dijo Swift recuperando el aliento - **un segundo mas y estaríamos muertos.**

**\- Pero no lo estamos** \- los dos rieron en silencio pero apenas se disperso el humo y vieron el pedazo de escombros que antes había sido su hogar temporal se quedaron en silencio.

\- **Parece que se acabo.**

**\- ¿Que cosa?**

\- **Nuestra misión... hace mucho que se acabo, Gotick Black tenía razón, nos han abandonado aquí, las Espinas de la orden tienen otros intereses... ¿cuales son?... no lo se... ya ni siquiera tenemos un lugar donde quedarnos.**

\- **A sido un tiempo ya, estaba empezando a sentir ese sitio como mi verdadero hogar también** \- entonces giraron su vista y vieron que el brazo de Gotick Black se estaba regenerando quedando todo su cuerpo como nuevo - **pero supongo que no tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos por esas cosas** \- los dos se levantaron.

\- **Es cierto** \- sonrieron - **es hora de cargarnos a este desgraciado** \- desenfundó su espada.

\- **¿Aun crees que puedes superarme?** \- preguntó el Fantasma frunciendo el ceño.

\- **Nunca aprendiste lo que significa el trabajo en equipo Cazador de Leyendas.**

**\- El trabajo en equipo no le salvo la vida a nuestros compañeros.**

\- **Salvo la mía** \- dijo Swift.

\- **Y la de todos nosotros** \- continuo Blaze tirando el lanzagranadas que se había quedado sin cargas y sacando sus cuchillas.

\- **Y es lo que te va a destruir ahora mismo** \- los dos se lanzaron sobre él pero un muro de sombra se puso entre ellos deteniéndolos - **¿que es esto?**

\- **Interesante discurso** \- dijo una voz femenina fría como los muertos, cuando el muro desapareció vieron a una joven de piel gris y cabello blanco corto parada al lado de Gotick Black.

\- **Dance Sky** \- dijo el samurai Fantasma - **no interfieras, te dije que los miembros de la orden son mis presas.**

**\- Pues parece que estas teniendo problemas para darles caza.**

**\- Eso no te da derecho a...** \- Dance Sky puso una katana sobre el cuello de Gotick Black.

\- **No te atrevas a hablarme así, ¿ya te olvidaste quien soy? si no fuera por mí jamas habrías llegado a ser lo que eres ahora** \- apartó la katana - **ahora déjate de juegos y acabemos con esto de una vez por todas** \- guardo su espada y sus ojos muertos se volvieron negros como el vacío.

\- **Aun no conocemos su habilidad** \- dijo Blaze mirando a todas partes.

\- **Tenemos que estar alerta, puede pasar cualquier cosa** \- Swift vio a Blaze y abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido - **¡BLAZE!**

**\- ¿Que?**

**\- ¡Tu sombra!** \- el joven de cabello marrón vio debajo de sus pies y noto que su sombra se estaba duplicando y se levantaba como si fuera un ser vivo para luego caminar y ponerse al lado de Dance Sky, lo mismo paso con la de Swift - **¿que diablos es esta mujer?**

**\- Esto es solo la décima parte de mi poder** \- dijo Dance Sky con las dos sombras a sus costados - **pero es mas que suficiente para eliminarlos, sus sombras los perseguirán a cada segundo de sus vidas, no importa donde se escondan siempre estarán a su lado e intentaran matarlos, son indestructibles e incansables, tendrán que pelear contra ellas hasta desfallecer y la única forma de deshacerse de ellas es eliminandome, como eso es imposible me temo que no podrán dormir ni descansar, están malditos por el resto de sus vidas** \- Swift y Blaze se estremecieron al escuchar eso, ahora cargaban con una maldición que los acosaría eternamente y sin descanso y tal como lo dijo la Fantasma eso solo era la décima parte de su poder pero estaban demasiado aterrados como para si quiera pensar en como sería el resto de ella.

\- **Así que esa es tu habilidad** \- dijo Gotick Black demostrando que ni siquiera él sabía cual era el verdadero poder de la líder de los Fantasmas - **"y yo que pensé que Grace era la mas poderosa"** \- pesó para si mismo - **"me pregunto que cosa será lo que motiva a Dance Sky a seguir con vida para darle tanto poder."**

**\- Ahí vienen** \- Swift y Blaze empezaron a pelear contra sus sombras las cuales tenían los mismos talentos que ellos a la hora del combate, todos sus movimientos eran coordinados por lo que era difícil acertar un golpe directo - **tengo una idea** \- Blaze se aparto de su sombra y sacó su mecanismo de la armonía - **¡pudranse todos ustedes! -** apretó el botón creando un flash de luz que desintegro no solo a las sombras si no también a los Fantasmas.

\- **Parece que funciono** \- dijo Swift pero nuevamente de su sombra salio el espectro listo para atacarlo - **¡maldita sea! no hay forma de detenerlos.**

**\- Creo que esta vez si estamos jodidos** \- mientras ellos seguían peleando a la distancia Gotick Black y Dance Sky se alejaban sin mirar atrás dando por muertos a los extranjeros.

\- **No te atrevas a hacer ninguna pregunta al respecto** \- dijo Dance Sky.

\- **¿Por que lo haría?** \- en ese momento vieron al fantasma de Grace en medio del camino, tenía la mirada baja y señales de haber peleado.

\- **Grace, parece que ya has cumplido tu parte** \- la joven no respondió - **te he hecho una pregunta, responde** \- levantó la mirada viéndolos de forma amenazante - **¿Grace?**

**(...)**

En otro sector de la ciudad un joven de piel crema y cabello azul desalborotado estaba tirado en el piso rodeado de escombros de edificios y pedazos de pista que parecía haber sido arrancada con mucha fuerza, Flash Sentry veía a todas partes con varias heridas en su cuerpo, se apoyo sobre su espada para ponerse de pie, había sido atacado por Bass Trhob y tuvo que librar un brutal combate contra el fantasma pero aun no podía procesar exactamente que había sucedido, lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba a punto de ser eliminado y ahora frente a él estaba el cuerpo de Bass quemándose lentamente hasta desaparecer.

\- **¿Que diablos es lo que acaba de ocurrir?** \- se preguntó a si mismo, al ver como se deshacía el cuerpo de su oponente entendió que le iba a costar mucho tiempo recuperarse aunque se trate de un fantasma.

En medio de la carretera la situación era difícil para Rarity y Fluttershy, luego de que Pinkie Pie venciera a Frenzy Pain, la hiena demoníaca, había quedado fuera de combate y su vida corría peligro, pero ese no era el mayor de sus problemas puesto que justo en frente de ellas estaban los dos últimos demonios, una joven hermosa de piel blanca y cabello rojo y un joven de piel azul claro y cabello azul oscuro con franjas rojas, los cuales se acercaban lentamente hasta la posición de las asustadas portadoras.

\- **¿Que van ha hacer con nosotras?** \- preguntó Rarity con temor en su voz.

\- **Eso depende de ustedes** \- dijo Coinseited Trifler tomando del cuello a Rarity y acercando su rostro al suyo - **si lo que quieren es causarnos mas problemas entonces tendrán que hacerse responsables de ello, pero si realmente quieres terminar con todo esto entonces vendrán con nosotros y convencerás al resto de tus amigas de que se dejen de jugar.**

**\- ¡Déjala en paz!** \- grito Fluttershy presa del pánico a lo que la demonio le dio una tremenda bofetada que la mando a volar dejándola semi inconsciente.

\- **¡Fluttershy!** \- grito Rarity para luego girar su vista llena de ira - **¡maldita perra!**

**\- ¿Como me dijiste?** \- sin pensarlo dos veces Coinseited Trifler la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que su cuerpo chocara con la pared de la camioneta destrozada.

\- **No se supone que trates de convencerla que venga con nosotros** \- le dijo Sunny Soul - **no parece que seas muy buena convenciendo a la gente.**

**\- Tu no te metas en esto, ahora cállate y ve por la otra princesita, ya estoy harta de estas estupideces** \- empezó a caminar rumbo a la camioneta mientras Sunny se acercaba a Fluttershy y la levantaba para llevársela pero al ver su rostro quedo en shock y una ola de recuerdos tortuosos pasó por su mente.

\- **¡No puede ser!** \- se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se retorcía como si estuviera sufriendo - **no ahora, ¡maldita sea!**

**\- ¿Que le pasa a ese imbécil?** \- se preguntó Coinseited Trifler para luego ignorarlo y caminar hasta la posición de Rarity que se había levantado y cojeaba hacia atrás del vehículo con tal de esconderse de la demonio.

\- **¡Maldito pasado!** \- varias imágenes cruzaban la mente del demonio desde el momento que tuvo contacto visual con Fluttershy quien aparentemente le había recordado a algo o alguien - **¡YA NO SOY HUMANO!** \- su cuerpo empezaba a mutar de nuevo, sus ojos brillaban de color amarillo y le estaban creciendo colmillos enormes, Fluttershy vio la extraña actitud del joven e intento alejarse pero al ver a la otra demonio acercarse a la camioneta decidió ir tras ella.

\- **¿Otra ves tu?** \- preguntó Coinseited Trifler cuando Fluttershy la tomo del brazo para evitar que avance.

\- **Por favor, te lo ruego, no le hagas mas daño a Rarity** \- mientras ellas hablaban Sunny Soul de alguna forma parecía resistirse a la transfiguración, estaba en una especie de indecisión, empezaba el proceso y luego se revertía, y así constantemente mientras él parecía sufrir.

\- **¿Que fue lo que le hiciste a ese idiota?**

**\- Haremos lo que nos pidan pero no nos lastimen.**

\- **Es muy tarde para eso mocosa** \- apartó su brazo y puso un dedo sobre la frente de Fluttershy esbozando una siniestra sonrisa - **me temo que esto te va a doler mucho, no morirás, pero posiblemente tu bebé no sobreviva.**

\- **¡Aléjate de ella!** \- la demonio giro su vista y vio a Rarity parada a la distancia sosteniendo el elemento de la Generosidad, el cual brillaba de color morado al igual que los ojos de la demonio.

\- **Vaya** \- Coinseited Trifler aparto su dedo de la frente de Fluttershy y se cruzo de brazos - **parece que la reina de belleza quiere pelear, ¿en serio quieres ensuciarte las manos con tu propia sangre?**

\- **¿Crees que no lo voy a hacer?** \- sin pensarlo dos veces se coloco la gargantilla de la Generosidad y empezó la transfiguración - **Fluttershy ¡corre!** \- le crecieron dos orejas de poni y su cabello se hizo mas largo llegando casi hasta el piso, cuando el destello desapareció frente a todos estaba la portadora de la Generosidad.

\- **Parece que esta vez quieres ir en serio, entonces yo también voy a ir en serio** \- el brillo morado de los ojos de la demonio se intensifico, de su espalda salieron un par de gigantescas alas de mariposa traslucidas con unos símbolos extraños reflejados en ellas, todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por un vestido de seda con mangas mucho mas largas que sus brazos y su cabello se hizo mucho mas largo también y parecía moverse por su cuenta - **disfruta esta visión que te estoy ofreciendo, porque será la ultima que tengas.**

\- **Eso lo veremos** \- Rarity dio un pisotón y debajo de la mariposa demoníaca salio un diamante gigante de punta afilada que por poco la golpea.

\- **Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte** \- Coinseited Trifler sonrió y en cada una de sus alas se abrieron dos ojos extraños que empezaron a juntar energía del ambiente.

\- **Veamos que mas puedo hacer** \- Rarity se concentró y puso las palmas de sus manos en frente suyo, de la tierra empezaron a emerger polvos de diamante que poco a poco se fueron agrupando alrededor de Rarity.

\- **¡Despídete portadora de la Generosidad!** \- de los ojos que se formaron en sus alas Coinseited Trifler lanzó dos potentes rayos solares directo a la posición de Rarity pero esta abrió los ojos rápidamente y todo el polvo brillante que se había agrupado a su alrededor empezó a unirse formando un par de muros de cristal flotantes que reflejaron el ataque de la demonio desviándolo hacia el cielo - **¿pero que...?** \- con un movimiento de manos Rarity hizo que los espejos cambiaran su dirección para desviar nuevamente el ataque que esta vez quemaron las alas de la mariposa demoníaca - **¡AAHH!**

**\- Funcionó** \- dijo Rarity para si misma desvaneciendo su técnica y viendo como el cuerpo de Coinseited Trifler caía al piso mientras lo poco que quedaban de sus alas desaparecía - **no puedo creerlo, ¡gane!**

**\- Te lo advertí** \- la demonio se levanto de forma tenebrosa con la mirada llena de ira - **no te atrevas a pedir piedad esta vez** \- entonces de las heridas que le habían quedado en la espalda le crecieron dos alas nuevas pero esta vez no eran de mariposa si no de polilla y tenían un aspecto demoníaco y aterrador - **porque no la recibirás** \- dos ojos de serpiente de abrieron de las nuevas alas que paralizaron a Rarity al verlos directamente, el terror empezaba a invadir su mente y por mas que lo deseaba no podía apartar su vista de la hipnótica mirada de las alas de la demonio que empezó a caminar lentamente a su posición mientras su cabello se movía como si fueran serpientes.

\- **Rarity** \- gritó Fluttershy viendo como la demonio se acercaba lentamente a ella - **tengo que ayudarla** \- cojeo con dificultad hasta apoyarse en la camioneta buscando su elemento de la armonía, justo cuando lo encontró se agacho para agarrarlo pero alguien la tomo del brazo con fuerza y la jalo para evitar que lo alcanzara.

\- **Lo siento** \- era Sunny Soul quien ya se había repuesto y sus ojos brillaban de color amarillo intenso demostrando que había liberado gran parte de su poder, se le veía cansado pero su mirada que antes reflejaba una nostalgia oculta ahora mostraba una sonrisa siniestra y aterradora - **pero me temo que no puedo dejarte hacer eso** \- la tomo de ambas manos y la miro con ira mientras le enseñaba sus colmillos de vampiro - **me alegra haberme cruzado con alguien como tu, tengo que matarte, si lo hago finalmente tendré todo el control sobre este poder, tengo que hacerlo** \- Fluttershy cerro los ojos mientras forcejeaba para soltarse.

\- **¡Suéltame por favor!**

**\- No es nada personal, lo siento pero tengo que matarte** \- levantó un brazo en el aire listo para golpearla y hubo un instante de silencio.

El cuerpo de Fluttershy salio disparado a una corta distancia pero al levantarse no tenía la marca de ningún golpe o lesión en su cuerpo, levanto la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- **Maldito** \- un joven de piel verde claro y cabello marrón estaba forcejeando con Sunny Soul, sus ojos eran iguales que los del demonio pero su mirada era diez veces mas colérica que la suya.

\- **¿Otra ves tu?** \- quiso quitarse lo de encima con una patada pero Mind le respondió de la misma forma por lo que los dos tomaron distancia al mismo tiempo - **esta vez si voy a acabar contigo** \- su cuerpo empezó a envolverse en un aura oscura - **¡YA LO VERAS!** \- fue envuelto por llamas negras y creciendo en tamaño, cuando el fuego se extinguió otra ves se había convertido en el gigante azul de dos metros de altura, su rostro era ocupado en su mayor parte por los enormes y gruesos colmillos que habían aparecido y sobre su cabeza no había cabello sino dos cuernos demoníacos que apuntaban al frente.

\- **De nuevo con lo mismo** \- Mind choco sus puños y camino en dirección a la bestia - **¿quieres probar de nuevo quien es el mas fuerte?** \- la bestia no respondió - **¡PUES VAMOS A AVERIGUARLO!** \- los dos chocaron las palmas de sus manos y empezaron a forcejear, las enormes manos del gigante aplastaban las de Mind pero este llevaba su cuerpo al limite con tal de no dejarlo avanzar.

En la vieja mansión de Luna, Twiligth Sparkle caminaba por el jardín pasando al lado de viejos recuerdos, vio la torre donde fue encerrada y torturada por tres largos meses y se estremeció, cuando llegó a la puerta de la mansión principal estiro la mano para abrirla pero no pudo, empezó a temblar y a sollozar puesto que a pesar de su determinación estaba muerta de miedo, miedo a lo que iba a encontrar al otro lado de la puerta, miedo a usar su elemento de la armonía y liberar los recuerdos que este contenía, miedo al fracaso.

\- **No te ves muy segura de esto Twilight Sparkle** \- dijo una voz masculina detrás suyo, Twilight giro muy asustada y se encontró cara a cara con un hombre de piel blanca y cabello dorado como el sol, que vestía un saco marrón oscuro, se trataba del príncipe Caelus, Espina de la Orden - **un placer conocerte personalmente, portadora de la Magia** \- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y Twilight se calmo con solo verlo, por un momento le recordó a la princesa Celestia.

\- **¿Quien eres?**

**\- Mi nombre a quedado sepultado con el tiempo, no es realmente importante** \- dio un paso adelante y Twilight lo dejo pasar pero lo detuvo cuando vio que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

\- **Espera... ¿acaso sabes quien esta detrás de esa puerta?**

**\- Lo se, y es por eso que es mi responsabilidad entrar primero, no te preocupes por tus amigas, ellas te alcanzarán muy pronto y entonces se encargarán de terminar lo que mis emociones me impiden completar** \- abrió la enorme puerta y entró para luego cerrarla detrás suyo.

\- **¿Que? -** Twilight se quedo sola de nuevo en la entrada, se agacho y sintió que estaba a punto de llorar deseando mas que nunca que todo volviera a ser como antes.

_**1 año, 10 meses, 6 días.**_

.

**Tema de cierre: Things I Don't Understand - Coldplay - Español**  
/watch?v=H9BNJ7jCU4Y

**NA: El desenlace final del acto iba a caer en un solo capitulo pero este resulto ser exageradamente largo (mas de 10 mil palabras) por lo que decidí dividirlo en dos, en el próximo veremos lo que queda del combate de las portadoras y los extranjeros, dejen sus criticas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos.**


	70. La magia de la verdad

**"La verdad los hará libres, la ignorancia los hará felices, pero la felicidad es pasajera al igual que todas las cosas del mundo material, sin embargo la libertad de nuestros miedos y obsesiones una vez conseguida siempre será eterna."**

**Tema de entrada: EG - AQ - S4 FAN (pueden buscarlo en Youtube o Dailymotion simplemente como "eg aq")**  
Youtube: /watch?v=1mf1WSSGFLI

.

**68\. La magia de la verdad.**

Faltaban solo unos minutos para las 3 de la mañana, en la ciudad las fuerzas armadas ya habían exterminado a casi todos los demonios que habían sido liberados desde la planta nuclear para invadir esa ciudad, un joven de piel crema y cabello azul alborotado cojeaba por el desolado paisaje lleno de escombros y cadáveres usando una espada samurai como bastón, Flash Sentry había quedado seriamente herido de su encuentro con Bass Trhob del que ni él mismo sabe como es que salio, estuvo a punto de caerse pero alguien lo sujeto del brazo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

\- **¿Hard?** \- dijo Flash mirando hacia atrás y encontrándose con el mercenario de la orden que también estaba lleno de heridas, incluso con un ojo cerrado pero se mantenía firme en su andar.

\- **¿Que haces caminando fuera tu solo? ¿donde esta el resto de mi equipo y las portadoras?**

**\- No lo se, estábamos en camino a su casa pero un tipo raro se nos cruzó en el medio y nos dijo que las amigas de Twilight estaban en peligro, dijo que el verdadero enemigo estaba escondido en el bosque, en una vieja mansión.**

**\- ¿Que paso después?**

\- **Twilight huyo en dirección a la mansión, salí a perseguirla pero me cruce con el Fantasma de mi viejo amigo, no se exactamente que paso después, algo lo elimino** \- Hard lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza y le gritó.

\- **¡Un extraño les dice que van a pasar cosas malas y ustedes se mandan sin pensar en las consecuencias! ¿En que estaban pensando?**

**\- No podía dejar a Twilight sola, Sunset y los demás fueron a la granja a revisar que todo este en orden.**

**\- ¿Es que acaso no se dan cuenta? Nos estamos dividiendo cada ves mas** \- lo soltó bruscamente y empezó a caminar en otra dirección - **¿que esperas? tenemos que llegar a casa antes de que nos caiga una emboscada encima** \- los dos empezaron a avanzar rumbo a la casa de los extranjeros, sin saber que esta ya había sido destruida.

**(...)**

Mientras tanto en las ruinas de su hogar, Swift y Blaze continuaban peleando con sus propias sombras, cuando las cosas se salían de control Blaze usaba su mecanismo de la armonía para destruirlas con ataques de luz pero eso solo les daba unos segundos para descansar.

\- **Tenemos que encontrar a Dance Sky** \- dijo Blaze activando su mecanismo de la armonía.

\- **En su forma etérea puede irse a donde quiera** \- respondió Swift completamente agotado - **esto es desesperante -** para sorpresa de ambos las sombras tardaban un poco mas en regenerarse - **¿que les esta pasando?**

**\- Ni idea, ¿crees que los destellos las hayan debilitado?** \- las sombras empezaron a distorsionarse como si sufrieran algún tipo de interferencia.

**\- No, algo mas tiene que estar pasando** \- nuevamente las sombras se deformaron por unos segundos y luego para sorpresa de los dos una de las casas explotó y el cuerpo de Dance Sky salio volando hasta chocarse contra otra estructura - **¿pero que...?** \- las llamas ocasionadas por la explosión empezaron a moverse como si tuvieran vida propia y se agruparon en un solo lugar tomando forma humanoide, al cabo de unos segundos se había materializado una joven de piel rojo claro y cabello rubio ondulado.

\- **¿Grace?**

\- **¿Esta atacando a Dance Sky?** \- la líder de los Fantasmas se puso de pie y empezó a reunir energía de todos los rincones del perímetro, tanto las sombras que acosaban a Swift y Blaze como las sombras de los arboles y de los edificios se juntaron a los pies de la Fantasma cuyos ojos se habían vuelto negros como el vacío.

\- **¿Que crees que estas haciendo?** \- dijo Dance Sky levantándose.

\- **Lo que habría hecho si no me hubieras convertido en esto** \- respondió Grace lanzandole una bola de fuego que increíblemente fue absorbida por las sombras de Dance Sky.

\- **Fuiste tú quien acepto trabajar para mi.**

**\- No es cierto, tu te aprovechaste de mis emociones, sabías de mis objetivos** \- continuo atacándola pero todos sus ataques eran absorbidos por sus sombras y desaparecían como si nunca hubieran existido - **ahora no tengo emociones... ¡ENTRÉGAME EL LIBRO DE CUENTOS!**

**\- Olvídalo** \- todas las sombras se pegaron al cuerpo de Dance Sky dándole una apariencia mas que aterradora, ahora ella misma era una sombra, lo único que resaltaba de todo su cuerpo eran un par de ojos blancos y vacíos como la inexistencia.

\- **No eres igual al resto de los Fantasmas... ¿que cosa eres?**

**\- Ninguno de ustedes tiene idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer** \- levantó su mano e invoco un portal debajo de los pies de Grace, todo lo que estaba sobre la superficie desapareció sin dejar rastro, la joven saltó justo a tiempo para evitar ser absorbida por él - **el Libro de hechizos del Cuentista me ha dado mas poder del que se pueden imaginar, soy la forma mas perfecta de los Fantasmas, soy un Espectro del Olvido** \- en distintas posiciones empezaron a salir sombras que absorbían cosas sin control alguno - **prepárense para formar parte de la Inexistencia** \- en su mano empezó a cargar uno bola de energía oscura y se la lanzó a Grace quien no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla por lo que se preparó para recibir el ataque pero Swift y Blaze se pusieron en medio y usaron sus mecanismos de la armonía para crear un gran destello de luz que eliminó el ataque del Espectro.

\- **Ya que has decidido entrar en razón vamos a terminar esto en equipo** \- dijo Swift mientras desenfundaba su katana.

\- **Escuchen** \- dijo Grace poniéndose al frente - **si alguna de esas sombras los llega a tocar dejaran de existir, todo su cuerpo esta hecho de un material espectral, cualquier ataque cuerpo a cuerpo solo hará que los absorba.**

**\- Al diablo con esto entonces** \- Swift guardo su espada - **ella debe de tener el Libro de Cuentos y el Libro de Hechizos del Cuentista ¿que tenemos nosotros?**

**\- Un samurai, un soldado estratega y una Fantasma de fuego con poder casi ilimitado** \- dijo Blaze - **y destellos de luz.**

**\- Eso puede servir** \- respondió Grace girando su vista para ver a Dance Sky - **¿cual es el plan?**

**\- Los destellos pueden destruir su armadura de espectro temporalmente, necesito que uses todos los trucos que tengas para distraerla mientras nos acercamos, yo usare toda la carga de mi mecanismo para prolongar el destello y Swift le cortará la cabeza mientras este sin su armadura.**

**\- ¿Solo la cabeza?** \- dijo Swift - **voy a partir en pedazos a esa maldita.**

**\- No -** intervino Grace **\- en su interior esconde dos reliquias muy importantes -** sus compañeros la miraron confundidos **\- ella tiene un libro de hechizos que fue propiedad de el Cuentista, eso le da un gran poder a parte de la habilidad de crear Fantasmas, pero lo mas importante es el Libro de Cuentos.**

**\- ¿Que es el Libro de Cuentos?**

**\- Se los explicaré apenas terminemos con esto, para eso necesito que la decapites,** **tardará tiempo en recuperarse, usare ese tiempo para tomar los libros de su interior.**

\- **Entonces no perdamos tiempo** \- Swift y Blaze huyeron para esperar el momento justo de atacar mientras Grace la contenía, comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta quedar solo unos metros de distancia de Dance Sky que ahora se había convertido en una especie de sombra humanoide, las dos se prepararon para empezar a pelear, la joven fantasma ya no sentía miedo, pero en su interior rogaba que ese plan funcionara puesto que era su única esperanza.

Mientras tanto en la carretera las cosas habían tomado un rumbo distinto, Sunny Soul estaba a punto de eliminar a Fluttershy pero justo en ese momento llegó Mind y los dos empezaron a forcejear chocando las palmas de sus manos hasta que el demonio de piel azul claro se transfiguró de nuevo, ahora era un gigante de dos metros de altura, de contextura delgada y músculos marcados, su rostro era ocupado en su mayoría por un grupo de colmillos largos y gruesos y de su cabeza sobresalían dos cuernos demoníacos que apuntaban al frente.

\- **Maldita sea** \- las enormes manos del gigante aplastaban las de Mind pero este no lo dejaba avanzar por nada en el mundo - **"no puedo permitirme perder ahora" -** pensó para si mismo viendo a Fluttershy aterrada a solo unos metros detrás suyo y mas adelante vio como Coinseited Trifler en su forma de polilla demoníaca estaba acercándose cada vez mas a Rarity que se encontraba petrificada.

\- **No eres mas que un insecto comparado conmigo** \- dijo Sunny Soul con una voz completamente cambiada producto de la transfiguración, se escuchaba mas pasiva y gruesa - **¿de donde sacas tanta fuerza?**

**\- Eso deberías saberlo tu también, después de todo eres igual a mi, tuve tiempo de darme cuenta de ello la ultima vez, déjame adivinar ¿sientes nostalgia y terror cada ves que usas tu poder? ¿cada ves que matas tu mente te atormenta y entras en un estado de depravación para evitar el dolor? ¿no es así?** \- el monstruo no respondió - **eso es porque hay algo que debes de amar con todas tus fuerzas que te obliga a ser humano a pesar de que ahora tu sangre y tu corazón estén contaminados, el amor es lo que te fuerza a ser humano a pesar de todo.**

**\- Todo lo que amé ha muerto, mi esposa y mis hijos fueron asesinados y la justicia me hizo a un lado, la humanidad es la verdadera peste** \- empezó a ganar en el forcejeo - **ya no hay nada que me haga sentir humano** \- Mind usaba todas sus fuerzas para mantener su posición pero el suelo debajo suyo empezaba a quebrarse - **soy un demonio.**

\- **Ya veo** \- el suelo debajo de Mind finalmente se quebró pero a pesar de esto el joven continuo forcejeando - **has elegido dejar de lado tu humanidad, en ese caso, no voy a sentir el menor remordimiento en borrarte de este mundo** \- ahora era Mind quien empezaba a ganar, logro dar un paso adelante y hacer retroceder al gigante uno también - **podrás haber obtenido un poder colosal al formar parte de la infección y consumir sangre humana, mas aun con esa piedra en tu corazón, pero te voy a demostrar de lo que podrías ser capaz si decidieras defender tu humanidad** \- agito sus brazos logrando romper la defensa del gigante - **¡AAAAHHH!**

\- **¡UGH!** \- con toda la fuerza que tenía le dio un tremendo golpe en el estomago que a pesar del acorazado cuerpo del demonio logro hacerlo retorcerse de dolor - **maldito... mi energía es ilimitada** \- se recompuso y tomo del cuello a Mind para luego azotar el piso con el varias veces - **vamos a ver si puedes pelear con los huesos rotos** \- lo agarro con ambas manos y lo puso sobre su cabeza, como si se tratara de una tableta lo torció hasta quebrarlo, luego lo dejo caer retorciéndose de dolor pero a pesar de todo Mind se levanto y se puso en posición de combate - **es difícil hacerme enojar con esta forma** \- dijo el gigante poniéndose en frente suyo - **pero tu, te has ganado el premio** \- aunque pareciera imposible abrió su boca a pesar de los gigantescos colmillos, estirando su mandíbula mucho mas de lo que parecía soportar - **¡MUÉRETE!** \- grito con una voz aterradora, no era la voz pasiva y baja con la que hablaba cuando tenía la boca cerrada, si no el grito de un verdadero monstruo, se lanzo hacia Mind golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas y velocidad, el joven vampiro iba a retroceder pero notó que Fluttershy estaba detrás suyo por lo que se cubrió con sus brazos resistiendo todo lo que podía hasta que Sunny Soul lo tomo de la cintura con sus dientes y lo levanto en el aire, Mind empezó a golpear el rostro del gigante pero eso solo provoco que cerrara su mandíbula arrancandole una parte del cuerpo al joven derramando una gran cantidad de sangre que cayo justo en frente de Fluttershy quien entró en un estado de shock al ver el enorme charco que se formaba en el piso, tan grande que podía ver su reflejo en él.

\- **¡AAAHHH!** \- grito Mind antes de ser liberado por las mandíbulas del demonio y caer encima del charco de sangre salpicando un poco sobre el rostro de Fluttershy quien no sabía como reaccionar al ver en frente suyo en ese estado a la persona que tanto daño le había hecho en una oportunidad - **Fluttershy** \- dijo casi en un susurro - **desearía que pudieras olvidarte de mi, pero puedo sentir claramente que no lo has hecho** \- sangre salía de su boca mientras que el gigante azul masticaba los restos que había sacado de Mind - **lamento todo el dolor que te he causado, pero quiero que sepas que si no fuera por ti yo también sería un monstruo como ellos** \- empezaba a perder la consciencia - **muchos me han preguntado cual es la cura para la infección de Nightmare, aun no la se y no creo estar seguro de eso, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que tu eres y siempre fuiste mi cura, he llegado a este extremo para protegerte, ya no podre protegerte mas, pero estoy seguro que si te lo propones tu puedes hacerlo y puedes proteger todo lo que es importante para ti** \- a la distancia Coinseited Trifler ya estaba drenando la energía vital de Rarity, sus dañadas alas de polilla nuevamente se convertían en alas de mariposas mientras que la vida abandonaba el cuerpo de la joven - **la vida de tus amigas corre peligro** \- con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban de su bolsillo saco el elemento de la Bondad que había tomado antes de enfrentar a Sunny Soul, estiro el brazo para que Fluttershy lo tome - **se fuerte por tu cuenta... puedes hacerlo, yo te daré algo de tiempo** \- Fluttershy tomó con algo de temor la gargantilla que apenas hizo contacto con ella empezó a brillar, entonces Mind sonrió y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en piedra.

\- **¿Que diablos?** \- el gigante empezó a toser y a vomitar en el momento que Mind se convirtió por completo en piedra - **¿que esta pasando?** \- luego notó que él también se estaba petrificando por haber consumido la sangre de Mind - **no puede ser, ¡ese maldito! AAAHHHH** \- le costaba mucho caminar pero el efecto no había sido total por lo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que recupere su movimiento normal - **tengo que terminar con esto** \- cerro la boca y nuevamente hablo con la voz pasiva, con mucha dificultad camino hasta quedar en frente de Fluttershy quien se levanto y quedo parada en frente de él, se agacho para que su mirada se cruzara con la de la joven - **¿no tienes miedo?** \- le preguntó el gigante con la voz pasiva a lo que Fluttershy negó con la cabeza en silencio, el elemento de la Bondad brillaba fuertemente en su mano y su mirada en vez de terror ahora mostraba determinación - **me recuerdas a alguien, alguien que fue muy importante para mi, si realmente quieres sobrevivir te recomiendo que aproveches la oportunidad y me mates ahora, mi cuerpo esta debilitado como el carbón, pero no será por mucho tiempo, luego no tendrás oportunidad contra mi y tendré que terminar mi trabajo.**

\- **No pienso matarte** \- respondió de forma cortante.

\- **Si no lo haces te voy a capturar, y todas tus amigas estarán perdidas... y tú también... y tu hijo o hija** \- los dos se quedaron en silencio - **¿que es lo que quieres hacer en realidad?**

**\- Quiero... serle útil a los demás** \- su mano temblaba pero lentamente fue acercando la gargantilla a su cuello.

\- **Entonces haslo, usa tu poder para matarme y salvar a tus amigas, no les queda mucho tiempo.**

**\- Quiero ayudarlas** \- se coloco la gargantilla y sus ojos se iluminaron - **¡pero también quiero ayudarlos a ustedes!** \- hubo un gran resplandor y al recuperar la vista lo único que pudo ver fue un haz de luz elevarse en el cielo.

\- **¿Que es eso?** \- dijo Coinseited Trifler ya recuperada dejando caer el cuerpo sin energías de Rarity al piso, dio un paso adelante mirando al cielo tratando de comprender que era la gran masa de energía que se había elevado y una vez que la luz se hizo menos intensa vio a Fluttershy flotando ya que le habían crecido un par de alas del mismo color que su piel, dos orejas de poni y su cabello se había hecho mucho mas largo - **así que la portadora de la Bondad a despertado** \- miro a Rarity que apenas podía moverse - **lastima que ya es tarde para todas sus amigas** \- se lanzó al vuelo para alcansarla pero empezó a sentir una presión extraña a medida que se acercaba a ella - **¿que pasa con esta mocosa?** \- entonces Fluttershy empezó a cantar, era un canto suave y delicado en un idioma desconocido para todos pero al mismo tiempo tan profundo que era escuchado también en la lejanía - **¿acaso eso es un ataque? que habilidad mas patética** \- dijo la demonio riendo pero lo que no se dio cuenta fue que Rarity poco a poco iba recuperando todas sus fuerzas a medida que la canción inundaba sus pensamientos, dándole fuerzas, energía y sobretodo esperanzas.

**(...)**

Cerca de la granja, Applejack estaba siendo apretada por Frozen Slaugther en su forma de golem de hielo, sangre empezaba a salir de la joven campirana que estaba completamente inmovilizada presa en los brazos de el gigante de hielo, faltaba muy poco para que perdiera el conocimiento y finalmente la vida pero justo cuando iba a darse por vencida escucho el canto de Fluttershy resonar en su mente y todas sus fuerzas empezaron a volver junto con la necesidad de triunfar.

\- **Necesito... ser... ¡MAS FUERTE!** \- empezó a hacer presión sobre el amarre del golem y para sorpresa de la demonio de hielo esta empezaba a apartar sus brazos por lo que empezó a apretar con mas fuerza.

\- **No creas que puedes escaparte, no tienes oportunidad.**

**\- ¡DEJA DE DECIRME QUE COSAS NO PUEDO HACER!**

_**¡CRASH!**_

Para sorpresa de la demonio Applejack no solo se soltó del ataque si no que le arranco los brazos, la mirada que siempre se había mostrado fría e inexpresiva de la capitana de los demonios ahora estaba llena de temor ante la fortaleza que había demostrado la portadora de la Honestidad.

\- **No es posible, ¿de donde saca tanta fuerza?**

\- **¡DESAPARECE!** \- Applejack le dio un tremendo golpe en el pecho que destrozo por completo su estructura de hielo por mas resistente que pareciera, aun sin poder creer lo que había pasado Frozen Slaugther continuó presenciando como cada uno de los pedazos de su transfiguración se iba derritiendo para volver a tomar su aspecto de demonio humano.

\- **No** \- observo sus manos - **yo no puedo perder ante ella... no lo entiendes... ¡TU NO ERES NADIE! ¡NO PUEDO PERDER!** \- se lanzó al ataque convirtiendo sus manos en garras pero Applejack la noqueo de un solo golpe en la nuca.

\- **No me hagas perder mas tiempo** \- dijo para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad en busca de las demás.

**(...)**

En medio de la carretera Rainbow Dash también estaba agonizando pero su orgullo y la necesidad de apoyar a sus amigas no le permitía darse por vencida, sin embargo por mas veces que intentara levantarse no tenía oportunidad contra Haugthy Viyng, el cuervo demoníaco, al menos no desde tierra.

\- **¡Vamos!** \- dijo Haugthy Viyng volando al rededor de Rainbow tal como lo hacen los cuervos sobre sus presas - **sigue levantándote, será un placer aplastar tu espíritu antes que tu cuerpo.**

\- **No me subestimes** \- Rainbow apenas podía ponerse de pie, las lagrimas empezaba a caer de sus ojos por el hecho de que en el fondo sabía que no tenía oportunidad de ganar ese combate pero justo cuando estaba a punto de volver a caer escucho el canto de Fluttershy - **¿que es esto?** \- poco a poco sentía que sus heridas sanaban al igual que su ala rota - **¿Fluttershy? es cierto... no puedo perder tiempo con este tipo ¡tengo que ganar de una vez!** \- para sorpresa del demonio Rainbow salio volando a toda velocidad hacia el cielo perdiendose entre las oscuras nubes.

\- **¿Pero... que carajos? Se supone que queme tu ala... ¿que es eso?** \- notó que entre las nubes se empezaba a juntar energía y antes de que tuviera tiempo de sorprenderse todas las nubes fueron despejadas en un segundo y fue golpeado por una estela color arcoiris que volaba a la velocidad del sonido - **¡AAAHHHH!** \- el impacto del Sonic Rainbow le dio de lleno estrellándolo contra el piso dejándolo completamente fuera de combate, sus plumas de acero se rompieron y nuevamente se iba convirtiendo en su aspecto humano.

\- **Uno menos** \- dijo Rainbow limpiándose la tierra para luego salir volando a toda velocidad siguiendo el canto de Fluttershy como guía.

**(...)**

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la carretera Fluttershy seguía cantando elevada en el aire, Coinseited Trifler voló a toda velocidad lista para embestirla pero fue detenida por una estaca de cristal que se puso entre ella y la joven.

\- **¿Y esto de donde salio?** \- cuando giro su vista hacia abajo vio a Rarity como nueva observándola con desprecio - **¿aun estas con vida?**

**\- Tu problema es conmigo, ven aquí y enfrentame si te consideras un rival decente.**

\- **¿Como te atreves a llamarme de esa forma? Te voy a enseñar modales** \- cambio la dirección de su vuelo y se lanzó en picada hacia Rarity abriendo de nuevo los ojos de sus alas tratando de usar su habilidad hipnótica de nuevo pero Rarity hizo salir un espejo de cristal debajo de la tierra que reflejo la habilidad de la demonio quedando ella petrificada por su propia técnica, perdió el control de su vuelo y se estrello de golpe contra el espejo destrozándolo, se levantó furiosa buscando a Rarity con la mirada pero no la veía por ninguna parte - **¿donde estas? ¡muéstrate si te consideras un rival decente!** \- entonces hubo un pequeño temblor y debajo del piso salio Rarity envuelta por varios cristales que protegían su cuerpo y le dio un tremendo golpe en la barbilla a la demonio haciéndola volar hacia arriba, luego se desprendió de los cristales que cubrían su cuerpo y los junto todos en frente suyo haciendo que tomen la forma de un cañón, fue cargando energía en él y apunto a la mariposa demoníaca que caía en picada.

\- **Se acabó** \- disparo un rayo solar parecido al de Coinseited Trifler pero un poco menos potente, sin embargo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para quemar sus alas y dejarla fuera de combate, su cabello se redujo de tamaño y su vestido desapareció dando a entender que había perdido su transfiguración.

\- **¡AAAAHHH!** \- Rarity giro su vista en dirección a donde venía ese grito y vio a Sunny Soul aun en su forma de gigante de dos metros que se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza y gritaba con su gigantesca boca llena de colmillos abierta a tal punto que parecía que su mandíbula se iba a desencajar en cualquier momento - **¿que esta pasando?** \- el canto de Fluttershy resonaba por todos los rincones de su mente torturándolo con emociones que se negaba a aceptar como el demonio que decía ser.

\- **¿Que le pasa?** \- se preguntó Rarity pero luego vio que el cuerpo de Coinseited Trifler también se estaba retorciendo de dolor, incluso Frenzy Pain quien también había retomado su apariencia humana - **¿que les pasa a todos?** \- Sunny Soul cayo de rodillas mirando al cielo y poco a poco fue volviendo a su aspecto inicial, el brillo amarillo de su mirada se apago y esta se llenó de lágrimas, finalmente bajo la mirada y quedo inconsciente sentado se rodillas, todos los demás demonios también se tranquilizaron, Fluttershy empezó a descender lentamente hasta quedar en frente de Rarity - **Fluttershy ¿que hiciste?**

**\- Elimine los susurros demoníacos que los forzaban a cometer esas atrocidades.**

**\- ¿QUE HICISTE QUE?!** \- dijo Rarity con los ojos bien abiertos - **¿en serio puedes hacer algo como eso?**

**\- Parece que es la habilidad de este elemento** \- señalo al elemento de la Bondad.

\- **¿Eso quiere decir que ya no son mas demonios?**

**\- Yo solo elimine los susurros, el virus aun sigue en su sangre** \- bajo la mirada - **depende de ellos elegir el camino correcto, si continúan por la misma senda la oscuridad volverá a molestarlos y posiblemente ya no tengan salvación.**

**\- Ya veo.**

\- **¡CHICAS!** \- una ráfaga rosa paso volando a una velocidad increíble y las abrazo fuertemente sin darles tiempo de reaccionar.

\- **Pero que... ¿Pinkie?**

**\- Que bueno ver que tu también estas bien** \- dijo Fluttershy casi en un susurro por la falta de aire - **pero... aprietas muy fuerte.**

**\- Lo siento** \- las soltó.

**\- Eso me recuerda que tenemos que juntarnos con las demás.**

**\- Yo iba a decir lo mismo** \- todas levantaron la vista y vieron a Rainbow Dash sonriendo con los brazos cruzados y por otro lado de acercaba Applejack respirando agitadamente - **parece que todas estamos bien.**

**\- Que alivio** \- dijo la joven campirana quitándose el sombrero para limpiarse el sudor, todas se quedaron un rato en silencio y luego estallaron en risas pero Fluttershy fue la primera en dejar de reírse al mirar atrás y ver el cuerpo de Mind convertido en cenizas.

\- **¡Hey!** \- grito Pinkie Pie señalando a la carretera y ver una camioneta camino hacia ellas - **miren quien llego tarde a la fiesta.**

\- **¿Que diablos?** \- la camioneta se estaciono y de ella bajo Sunset Shimmer junto con Night Song y Light, Sunset vio atónita a todas partes viendo los destrozos que había causado el brutal enfrentamiento y se sorprendió aun más al ver a todas sus amigas ilesas usando sus respectivos elementos - **¿ustedes hicieron esto?**

**\- Luna envió a sus perros mas molestos a atacarnos pero estamos bien.**

**\- ¿Donde esta Twilight?** \- preguntó Fluttershy a lo que Sunset abrió los ojos como platos asustada.

\- **Lo olvide, ¡Twilight a ido sola a enfrentar a Luna!**

**\- ¡¿QUE?!** \- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo.

\- **No creo que lleguemos a tiempo** \- dijo Night Song.

\- **Esperen** \- interrumpió Rarity - **Pinkie Pie se ha hecho muy rápida y también fuerte, creo que ella y Rainbow pueden empujar la camioneta para acelerar un poco las cosas.**

**\- ¿Crees que el auto resista?**

\- **Vale la pena intentarlo** \- se quedaron mirando en silencio por unos segundos y luego Sunset suspiro, todos se metieron a la camioneta a excepción de Rainbow y Pinkie Pie quienes intentarían acelerar el paso de retorno a la ciudad.

En la ciudad un hombre de piel gris oscuro y cabello plateado caminaba por una calle desolada cargando una espada samurai, Gotick Black había decidido alejarse de la zona de combate y parecía estar buscando algo en particular, cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse y luego camino hasta un callejón oscuro donde vio a Bass Trhob quien se estaba recuperando, su apariencia era traslucida y le faltaban dos extremidades.

\- **Déjame adivinar** \- dijo Gotick Black guardando su espada - **Grace te ataco.**

**\- Ni si quiera la vi llegar** \- respondió Bass levantando la mirada - **estaba a punto de terminar con uno de los amigos de las portadoras y luego... quede así.**

**\- Eso te pasa por andar persiguiendo intereses personales.**

**\- ¿Acaso no es lo mismo que hacen todos ustedes? ¿por que otra razón se convertirían en esto?**

\- **Ese no es tu problema ni es importante por el momento** \- dio dos pasos adelante acercándose aun más a él - **lo importante es que yo también he perdido mucha energía peleando y si me destruyen una vez mas puede que mucho mas tiempo en recuperarme, tiempo que no tengo.**

**\- ¿Y que es lo que pretendes hacer?... ¡AHH!** \- Gotick Black atravesó el pecho de Bass con su mano y lo levanto en peso hasta quedar a su altura - **¿que estas haciendo?**

\- **Prolongando mi existencia, aunque eso puede acabar con la tuya, Dance Sky no es la única que aprendió cosas del Libro del Cuentista** \- el cuerpo de Bass Trhob fue desapareciendo poco a poco empezando por sus piernas y luego subiendo hasta su pecho.

\- **Pero ella no deja que nadie lo lea maldito bastar...** \- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su cabeza desapareció y al final lo único que quedo fue un pedazo de energía en la mano del samurai fantasma que fue absorbida al instante.

\- **Desgraciadamente para ella y para ti también yo no soy de los que juegan limpio** \- Gotick Black observo sus manos y varios rayos de energía oscura recorrían su cuerpo, desenfundo su espada y la agito en el aire para probar su técnica de viento, el ataque fue tan potente que de un solo tajo logró demoler una casa, luego guardo la espada y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección.

En la antigua mansión de Luna el príncipe Caelus estaba caminando por los pasillos concentrándose en la energía oscura que empezaba a invadir cada uno de los rincones de la gigantesca estructura, tratando de ubicar la posición de su enemigo.

\- **Estaba en lo correcto** \- dijo el hombre de cabello dorado para si mismo - **esa cosa estuvo aquí, se puede sentir en cada rincón.**

**\- ¡Oye!** \- escucho un grito detrás suyo y al girarse vio a Twilight parada con la corona de la Magia en su mano.

\- **¿Tanta prisa tienes en perder la cabeza?** \- dijo con una sonrisa inocente - **creí que estabas muerte de miedo como para entrar.**

**\- Lo estoy... pero, aun no me has dicho quien eres y por qué estas aquí, ¿cual es tu relación con la Luna de este mundo?**

**\- ¿Luna?** \- río en voz baja - **Twilight, ni siquiera sabes a lo que te estas enfrentando, aun si fuera Luna quien estuviera oculta en algún lugar de esta gigantesca mansión no tendrías lo necesario para enfrentarla... ¿por que no eres capaz de portar tu corona?... princesa.**

**\- ¿Como sabes que soy una princesa?**

**\- Te lo voy a poner simple** \- se acerco hasta quedar en frente suyo - **mi maestro es quien sello tus recuerdos en esa corona y quien intervino en tu mundo desde el principio** \- la expresión de Twilight era mezcla de terror e ira - **es quien se encargo de alterar el curso natural de tu destino.**

**\- ¿POR QUE?!** \- lo tomo del saco con fuerza dejando caer la corona al piso - **¿por qué lo hizo? ¿tienes idea de todo el infierno que ha desatado? ya ni siquiera tengo ganas de seguir con esto, la única razón por la que lo hago es por mis amigas, estoy harta ¡HARTA!** \- Caelus la tomo de los hombros con delicadeza y la alejo para que se calmara, una vez que se desahogo se puso a su altura para verla a los ojos.

\- **Si yo te lo digo ¿que sentido tendría? lo mejor es que tu misma lo descubras** \- tomo la corona del piso y la puso en sus manos - **por tu propia cuenta, solo así tendrás no solo el poder si no el espíritu y la determinación para cumplir con tu deber, pero eso... es tu decisión** \- Twilight levantó lentamente la corona lista para dejarla caer sobre su cabeza, dudando no si era lo correcto, si no si realmente quería hacerlo - **no estas forzada a nada, todo lo que hagas será responsabilidad tuya... princesa** \- aun con todo el temor y la incertidumbre, dejo caer la corona sobre su cabeza la cual apenas tuvo contacto directo con ella se iluminó al igual que sus ojos.

**Flashback:**

De un segundo a otro Twilight estaba en una habitación completamente blanca e iluminada, tanta era la luz que no podía ver ni sus propias manos pero tampoco podía moverse, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era un recuerdo, y en él, un hombre encapuchado cuyo rostro no podía distinguir por la luz a excepción de una larga barba blanca que sobresalía de su capucha, estaba parado en frente suyo opacado por la intensa luminosidad del lugar.

\- **Twilight Sparkle** \- dijo el misterioso hombre sin moverse - **lo único que tienes que saber de mi identidad es que me conocen como el Cuentista, fundador de la Orden de la que provienen los mercenarios con los que debes de haberte relacionado en la actualidad, si mis predicciones son correctas en este momento debes de estar en una terrible indecisión, la razón por la que me metí en tu vida y altere tu mundo es algo que no puedo revelar, "Eso" observa a cada segundo, escucha y solo siguiendo un delicado patrón de acciones es que tienen una oportunidad de derrotarlo y cambiar su Destino, confío en que tienes la fuerza para seguir con tu camino, los mercenarios que han sido enviados por mi aprendiz para protegerlas no fueron elegidos al azar, estoy seguro que en ellos deben de haber encontrado tal vez un refugio o quizá una fortaleza ¿quien sabe? hasta un posible enemigo, pero al mismo tiempo ellos han encontrado también algo en ustedes, algo que nunca encontraron en sus vidas pasadas, confía en ellos y confía en tus amigas pero lo mas importante, confía en ti. En el mundo en que estas ahora encontrarás a alguien capaz de devolverte tus recuerdos, lo harás en el momento que sean necesarios, no antes.**

**Fin Flashback.**

El recuerdo terminó, Twilight abrió los ojos pero al recuperar la consciencia estaba completamente sola, a pesar de eso no se mostraba para nada confundida, camino con decisión por los pasillos con la corona de la Magia sobre su cabeza, esta vez no tenía miedo de usarla.

Por otro sector de la ciudad el combate entre Grace y Dance Sky continuaba y había alcanzado niveles muy superiores a lo que ambas estaban acostumbradas, las explosiones incluso llegaron a llamar la atención de algunos militares que caminaban a la distancia haciendo guardia para asegurarse que todos los demonios hayan sido exterminados, las dos Fantasmas desplegaban todo su potencial sin temor ni resistencia alguna.

\- **Espero que esos dos todavía sigan con vida** \- dijo Grace para si misma viendo a los alrededores tomando conciencia del desastre que habían causado, le lanzo una gran cantidad de llamaradas a Dance Sky pero esta caminaba con total tranquilidad puesto que la oscuridad que cubría su cuerpo absorbía cualquier cosa que la tocase sin importar que tan grande fuera, toda la materia que hiciera contacto con ella o sus sombras desaparecía sin dejar rastro en la oscuridad.

\- **Parece que te cuesta entender que no hay nada que pueda dañarme en este estado, tus llamas son inútiles de hecho todo lo que hagan será completamente inútil.**

\- **Yo no estaría tan segura de ello.**

\- **¿Que quieres decir con eso?** \- Dance Sky sintió una presencia detrás suyo y se giró rápidamente dando una patada que por poco rosa a Swift quien la esquivo justo a tiempo.

\- **¡Diablos!** \- dijo el samurai tomando distancia mientras desenfundaba su espada - **un centímetro menos y habría dejado de existir** \- Dance Sky estiro su brazo listo para invocar un portal oscuro debajo del joven pero escucho un sonido muy familiar y al girar su vista hacia atrás vio a Blaze sosteniendo su mecanismo de la armonía justo en frente de su rostro.

\- **Sonríe** \- dijo el extranjero para luego apretar el botón y disparar un fuerte flash de luz que eliminó la capa de sombras que cubría el cuerpo de Dance Sky - **Swift ¡ahora!** \- el samurai no perdió tiempo, saltó con los ojos cerrados para no sufrir los efectos del flash confiando únicamente en su percepción y de un tajo le voló la cabeza a la Fantasma - **no puedo creerlo, ganamos.**

\- **Parece que si** \- Swift guardó su katana y luego vio a Grace acercarse con claros signos de cansancio - **¿que puedo decir? nos alegra tenerte de vuelta en el equipo.**

**\- Me gustaría decir lo mismo pero creo que ya saben cual es mi condición actual** \- dijo la joven bajando la mirada.

\- **No importa, Light dijo que el hecho de que los fantasmas no tengan emociones no quiere decir que no tengan corazón y tu eres prueba de ello, gracias por ayudarnos.**

**\- ¿Que hay de los Libros?** \- preguntó Blaze a lo que Grace se agacho para quedar a la altura del cuerpo decapitado de Dance Sky e introdujo su brazo en su estomago para sorpresa de sus compañeros.

**\- No puede ser -** dijo la joven con incertidumbre.

**\- ¿Que ocurre?**

**\- Ella no tiene el Libro de Cuentos... y tampoco el Libro de hechizos del Cuentista** \- Grace intentó retirar su mano pero por alguna razón por mas que jalara no podía hacerlo - **no se que pasa, no puedo sacar mi mano, es como si se hubiera unido a ella** \- entonces del estomago de Dance Sky empezaron a salir sombras que recorrieron el brazo de Grace hasta llegar a su rostro.

\- **¡Grace!** \- Swift y Blaze trataron de ayudarla pero ella convirtió su cabello en fuego para que no la tocaran.

\- **¡Apártense!** \- las sombras empezaban a rodear todo el cuerpo de la joven, del cuello de Dance Sky salieron varias sombras que empezaron a tomar la forma de su cabeza - **¡Swift! ¡Blaze! ¡escuchen! tienen que encontrar y destruir el Libro de Cuentos, recuérdenlo siempre, esa debe de ser su máxima prioridad, tienen que hacerlo cueste lo que cueste.**

\- **Has sido una insolente** \- dijo Dance Sky ya con su cabeza mientras se levantaba y obligaba a Grace a levantarse también - **yo fui quien te convoco de nuevo a este mundo y soy la única que sabe como desaparecerte** \- las sombras finalmente rodearon por completo a la joven frente a la mirada desesperante de sus compañeros, Blaze intentaba usar su mecanismo de la armonía pero este se había quedado sin energía.

\- **¡Esta cosa no funciona!** \- gritó mientras lo lanzaba al suelo y luego se dirigía a Swift - **¡dame el tuyo, rápido!** \- Swift se lo entregó pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- **Lo siento** \- fue lo ultimo que dijo Grace antes de que las sombras se comprimieran y luego regresaran al interior de Dance Sky quien ahora estaba como nueva a costa de la energía vital de la joven extranjera.

\- **¡AAAHHHHHH!** \- gritó Swift corriendo con su espada lista para rebanarla pero a tan solo unos pasos de alcanzarla una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo empujo violentamente hasta estrellarlo contra un muro.

\- **¿A donde te fuiste?** \- preguntó Dance Sky viendo a su compañero samurai aparecer en frente suyo.

\- **Por ultima vez Dance Sky** \- dijo Gotick Black - **los miembros de la orden son mi problema.**

\- **En ese caso yo también estoy en esa lista** \- todos llevaron sus miradas en la dirección donde había venido esa voz, Hard había llegado a la zona de combate junto con Flash Sentry, pero los dos estaban en un estado similar al de sus compañeros - **parece que tienes un problema personal con la Orden de los Cuentistas.**

\- **Se acabo Hard** \- dijo Swift levantándose con dificultad - **Grace se ha ido, estamos en nuestro limite y estos malditos no tienen los jodidos Libros.**

\- **¡NO LO ENTIENDO!** \- gritó Blaze golpeando el suelo por la impotencia de no haber actuado a tiempo para salvar a su compañera - **si estos bastardos no tienen los Libros, ¿QUIEN LOS TIENE?**

Dentro de la mansión ubicada en medio del bosque, una puerta fue arrancada de una sola patada, era la puerta que daba a la sala del trono, por ella entró Twilight completamente cambiada, su elemento de la armonía brillaba con fuerza, le habían crecido dos alas del mismo color que su piel, dos orejas de poni sobre su cabeza y una cola del mismo color que su cabello, se había transfigurado gracias al poder de la corona de la magia.

\- **Lo sabía** \- dijo con seriedad al levantar la mirada y ver que la antes destrozada sala del trono ahora estaba como nueva y había un nuevo enemigo ocupando el asiento que antes era de Luna - **sabía que terminaría de esta forma.**

**\- Twilight Sparkle** \- sentado en el trono había un joven de piel gris y cabello negro, todo su cuerpo emanaba una energía terriblemente maligna, algo que no podía ser purgado y difícilmente eliminado, aquel que ella conocía como Reloj, ahora príncipe Noctis se levanto de su asiento con elegancia y dio dos pasos adelante, tenía el rostro serio y sus ojos emitían un leve brillo color morado al igual que el elemento de Twilight.

\- **Así que tu eres el enemigo, mi enemigo, siempre lo fuiste, un demonio como todos los demás de tu especie.**

**\- Ahora poseo las tres reliquias bajo mi poder** \- su mano empezó a brillar de color morado e hizo levitar a su alrededor dos libros - **poseo el Libro de Cuentos y el Libro de Hechizos del Cuentista, pero lo mas importante** \- su pecho empezó a brillar - **poseo el Corazón de Cristal de tu mundo** \- Twilight entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso, no por temor eso estaba claro, ya no le temía mas - **esta vez tengo la magia de mi lado, dime Twilight, princesa de Equestria, ¿que harás para detenerme?** \- saco una espada medieval negra - **¿o acaso quieres probar con la espada?** \- la espada se envolvió en llamas y Twilight extendió sus alas en toda su envergadura lista para el combate contra el príncipe de la oscuridad, verdadero líder de vampiros y demonios.

_**1 año, 10 meses, 6 días.**_

.

**Tema de cierre: Things I Don't Understand - Coldplay - Español**  
/watch?v=H9BNJ7jCU4Y

**NA: Quiero agradecer al usuario Luigi64gamer por haberme dado un puesto en su vídeo top de fanfics llamado: "Especial 105 Suscriptores Los 10 Mejores Fanfictions de MLP:FiM Que he** **Leído", pueden buscarlo en youtube con ese mismo nombre de usuario, la verdad que no me esperaba encontrarme con eso XD. Cada vez mas cerca del épico desenlace de este acto, dejen sus criticas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	71. Oscuridad entre la luz

**NA: Se darán cuenta de que hice un pequeño cambio en la hora de inicio del conflicto hasta el capitulo actual, es para compensar un error que note mientras escribía este capitulo, por lo tanto los hechos realmente empezaron al rededor de la media noche y no a las 4 de la mañana como había escrito anteriormente, el capitulo de hoy estará cargado de acción y reflexiones oscuras de parte de nuestros quebrados protagonistas, de hecho creo que es el mas cargado de violencia hasta ahora.**

**"Lados opuestos que ven siempre en direcciones distintas pero que al mismo tiempo están destinados a formar parte de la misma realidad, para que hayan héroes tienen que haber villanos, para que exista amor debe de sobrevivir al odio, para que haya luz debe de existir oscuridad."**

**Tema de entrada: EG - AQ - S4 FAN (pueden buscarlo en Youtube o Dailymotion simplemente como "eg aq")**  
Youtube: /watch?v=1mf1WSSGFLI

.

**69\. Oscuridad entre la luz.**

Eran ya las 3 de la mañana en el mundo humano, la noche de terror continuaba tanto para los extranjeros, las portadoras y todos los habitantes de la ciudad que de la nada se había convertido en un campo de guerra que gracias a la intervención de los militares cada ves la tensión iba disminuyendo, desgraciadamente no era así para los agentes de la orden que se encontraban bajo el ataque de los Fantasmas Gotick Black y Dance Sky.

\- **¿En que estabas pensando al venir aquí en ese estado?** \- le dijo Swift a Hard quien acababa de llegar a la zona de combate junto con Flash Sentry pero ninguno de los dos parecía estar en condiciones de hacerle frente a los Fantasmas - **y arrastrar a ese niño contigo.**

**\- Para empezar no esperaba encontrarme con estos dos bastardos en el camino, pero ya que estamos todos mas vale que pensemos en algo.**

**\- Gotick Black** \- dijo Dance Sky mirando a su compañero - **ya que tienes tanto interés en los agentes de la orden acaba con ellos ahora mismo, pero nada de juegos** \- el fantasma de piel gris oscuro desenfundó su katana y camino hasta quedar en medio de todos.

\- **Mierda** \- dijo Swift notando que se estaba fijando en él - **ahí viene** \- intentó ponerse en posición de combate pero parecía costarle demasiado, Gotick Black empezó a avanzar a lo que Blaze y Hard empezaron a rodearlo pero antes de que lanzara su primer ataque se fijo en Flash Sentry quien se sostenía de la espada que le había obsequiado Swift para mantenerse de pie.

\- **Oye** \- habló el Fantasma para sorpresa de todos, Flash miraba a ambos lados sin saber si realmente se estaba dirigiendo a él - **te hablo a ti, dime ¿de donde sacaste esa espada?**

\- **Me sorprende que la reconozcas** \- interrumpió Swift - **es todo lo que queda de Glare, tengo mis motivos para habérsela entregado.**

**\- Gotick Black** \- volvió a insistir Dance Sky a lo que el samurai fantasma decidió dejar de hablar y volvió a cargar su espada para realizar su técnica de viento y acabar con los tres extranjeros de un solo golpe pero justo cuando estaba a punto de ejecutar su ataque su brazo derecho fue amputado con la espada en mano para sorpresa de todos.

\- **¿Que fue eso?** \- preguntó Blaze viendo a todas partes pero no había nadie a excepción de ellos.

\- **Parece que tenemos una invitada indeseada** \- dijo Gotick Black viendo su brazo con la espada ser pateado por una silueta invisible que poco a poco fue revelando ser una joven de piel blanca y cabello azul oscuro como la noche, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa color crema con botones, en ambas manos cargaba cuchillas largas y afiladas como su mirada la cual demostraba una indiferencia y frialdad indescriptibles.

\- **¿Ojos Claros?** \- dijo Swift - **¿¡Donde diablos habías estado!? creímos que habías muerto.**

**\- Otro agente de la orden, parece que tu si estas en condiciones de pelear** \- su brazo se regeneró, lo levantó con la palma de la mano abierta y la espada voló sola hacia él - **¿has venido a defender a tus compañeros?**

**\- Yo no tengo compañeros** \- Star empezó a caminar lentamente, a pesar de que su mirada ocultaba perfectamente sus emociones en su andar delataba que en realidad no tenía esperanzas de ganar ese combate, solo deseaba pelear - **estoy sola** \- levantó las cuchillas - **¡siempre lo estuve!** \- choco sus armas con la espada de Gotick Black frente a la mirada de Dance Sky que parecía querer intervenir en cualquier momento y terminar de una vez por todas, los dos empezaron a pelear, Star se volvió invisible usando su mecanismo de la armonía para emboscar a Gotick Black.

\- **Ya te dije que es inútil que te escondas** \- el fantasma empezó a bloquear con su espada todos los ataques de la joven a pesar de que esta era invisible - **a nosotros nos entrenaron para pelear incluso con objetivos que no podemos ver y lo sabes muy bien, no estas atenta a mis movimientos, vas a perder** \- le tiro una patada estrellándola contra la pared desactivando la invisibilidad, Star se levantó molesta e insistió en atacarlo a pesar de que sus movimientos no eran capaces de alcanzarlo.

\- **¿Que diablos le pasa?** \- se preguntó Hard - **no se esta concentrando.**

**\- Tenemos que pensar en algo rápido** \- dijo Blaze - **Dance Sky actuara en cualquier momento y se vuelve a convertirse en Espectro estamos perdidos.**

**\- Los Fantasmas están aquí para sacarnos de este mundo, nuestro objetivo fue proteger a las portadoras, no a nosotros mismos** \- dijo Swift provocando que todos lo miraran confundido - **Twilight se ha hecho fuerte y eso me alegra, ya no tengo porque preocuparme más por ella** \- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras desenfundaba su espada - **sin embargo, quiero vivir para verla convertir este mundo en algo distinto, realmente quiero hacerlo y estoy seguro que ustedes también** \- giro su vista para ver a Flash - **Flash Sentry, el resto de las portadoras debe de estar acercándose por la carretera, ve ahí y asegúrate de que sepan donde esta Twilight, va a necesitar a sus amigas para terminar con esto.**

**\- ¿Que hay de ustedes?**

\- **Nosotros tenemos un asunto personal que arreglar con este desgraciado** \- miró a Gotick Black - **te encargo eso** \- Flash asintió en silencio y se alejo del campo de batalla - **andando** \- Star estaba en su limite, a punto de ser eliminada por Gotick Black sin embargo justo en ese momento fue cubierta por un campo de fuerza invocado por Hard mientras que Swift y Blaze saltaban sobre ella armas en mano y obligaban al Fantasma a retroceder mientras ellos se reagrupaban, la joven de cabello azul oscuro estaba a punto de protestar pero antes de que dijera algo Hard la miró con firmeza y la interrumpió.

\- **Ni se te ocurra decir lo que pienso que vas a decir, recuerda que no eres tú la que esta al mando de esta operación.**

**\- Somos un equipo** \- dijo Blaze - **acuérdate de eso.**

**\- Y nunca en tu jodida vida vuelvas a decir que estas sola** \- dijo Swift con dureza - **¿de acuerdo?** \- Star se quedo en silencio por unos segundos y luego borró la expresión de indiferencia de su rostro para ser reemplazada por una molesta.

\- **Hagan lo que quieran.**

**\- Así esta mejor** \- dijo Blaze sonriendo, Gotick Black estaba a punto de atacar pero Dance Sky se hartó de esperar y se puso a su lado, este la vio a los ojos y notó que estos se habían vuelto negros de nuevo.

\- **No te atrevas a reclamar** \- dijo la Fantasma interrumpiendo al samurai - **esta ves no te lo voy a permitir** \- alzo su mano en el aire y las sombras de las casas y postes se hicieron mucho mas grandes y tomaron la forma de cuchillas listas para asesinar a los extranjeros.

\- **¡Vamos!** \- grito Star y todos se dispersaron estratégicamente para hacerle frente a los ataques, Hard usaba su mecanismo de la armonía para crear campos de fuerza, Blaze usaba el mecanismo de Swift para hacer destellos de luz mientras que Swift y Star se lanzaban armas en mano contra los dos fantasmas, Swift choco su katana con la de Gotick Black y Star fue directo hacia Dance Sky.

\- **"No me importa como termine esto"** \- pensó Swift para si mismo en medio del caos - **"se que Twilight ganará, tengo plena confianza en ello"** \- Gotick Black estuvo a punto de cortarlo pero Blaze uso su cuchilla para bloquearlo y luego hacerlo retroceder con un destello - **"confío en que viviremos y que estaremos todos aquí para ver el milagro que harán con esta tierra corrompida... viviremos, tengo esperanza."**

Finalmente en la mansión el ultimo combate estaba por empezar, todas las portadoras habían tenido que enfrentar a una versión demoníaca de sus respectivos elementos, ahora Twilight Sparkle estaba frente a frente con el ultimo y verdadero enemigo detrás de todas las torturas que habían tenido que soportar, su expresión era firme al igual que su posición, el rostro del Emperador Nightmare era frío y sus ojos emitían un leve brillo morado al igual que el elemento de Twilight.

\- **A sido muy arrogante de tu parte venir aquí a enfrentarme tu sola** \- dijo el Emperador tranquilamente mientras descendía las escaleras con elegancia, llevaba puesto un saco negro largo y portaba una espada negra como el vacío con unas runas extrañas grabadas en su filo - **hace mil años yo no tenía la magia de mi lado y aun así no pude ser exterminado, ¿que te hace pensar que puedes hacerlo ahora tu sola?**

**\- Mis objetivos son distintos a los de cualquier guerrero que te haya desafiado en el pasado.**

**\- Hablas de nobleza, pero ¿quieres saber lo que siento en tu interior?** \- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba parado en frente de Twilight cara a cara con ella quien no se inmutó a pesar de la gran demostración de velocidad de su oponente - **siento ira y un gran deseo de venganza, eso es lo que siento en tí.**

**\- ¡Suficiente!** \- agito su brazo provocando que liberara una gran onda de energía que destrozo una pared pero Noctis pudo esquivarla sin ningún problema, su velocidad iba a ser un verdadero problema para la portadora de la magia y lo sabía.

\- **Tu lo has pedido Twilight Sparkle** \- su espada negra se prendió en llamas - **prepárate para conocer el verdadero poder de tus pesadillas** \- dio un corte al viento generando una onda cortante que por poco alcanza a Twilight quien se elevó en el aire haciendo uso de sus alas y empezó a disparar rayos de sus ojos tratando de darle al joven Emperador que esquivaba todos sus ataques gracias a su gran velocidad.

\- **¡Quédate quieto!** \- los ataques de Twilight eran cada ves mas potentes y la sala del trono estaba empezando a derrumbarse por completo - **¡AAAAHHH!** \- finalmente las paredes y el techo cedieron y toda la sala quedo en ruinas, Noctis empezó a caminar entre los escombros sin un pedazo de polvo sobre su traje.

\- **Al final ella misma termino con su propia existencia, patético... ¡UGH!** \- detrás suyo Twilight lo embistió con un potente ataque aéreo, cosa que el Emperador no vio venir a tiempo para esquivarlo, atravesó varios muros de la mansión con su cuerpo para luego empezar a golpear su rostro con fuerza.

\- **¡Esto es lo que te mereces maldito traidor!** \- Noctis se la quito de encima de una patada y empezó a caminar de forma siniestra, su rostro aun se mantenía inexpresivo pero su mirada ahora era mortal.

\- **¿Crees que te tengo miedo?** \- el Emperador levantó su espada en el aire y empezó a cargarla con energía oscura para luego apuntar a Twilight a la distancia - **¡HASLO!** \- de la punta de la espada salio un gigantesco rayo negro y al mismo tiempo Twilight junto todas sus energías para disparar un rayo morado, los dos ataques chocaron destrozando todo lo que quedaba de ese sector de la mansión, todo terminó en una gran explosión, grandes pedazos de concreto volaron por los aires a una gran altura, Twilight volaba entre los pedazos que caían tratando de alcanzar a Noctis quien impresionantemente estaba saltando entre los pedazos de escombro para tomar altura, finalmente cuando se elevó lo mas que podía volvió a apuntar con su espada hacia abajo listo para lanzar otro rayo - **¿que?** \- Twilight al levantar la mirada vio como el cuerpo del Emperador se ponía a la misma altura que la luna llena, nutriéndose de su energía lanzo otra ataque aun mas potente que el anterior, al ver la cantidad de poder que había reunido Twilight decidió teletransportarse para evitar el ataque justo a tiempo, el resultado fue devastador, todo lo que quedaba de la mansión fue reducido a escombros, Twilight vio los restos de la explosión desde el cielo a una altura segura sin poder creer el poder que su enemigo había ganado - **tal ves si lo he subestimado.**

\- **Y admito que yo también te he subestimado a ti Twilight** \- la joven giro detrás suyo y abrió los ojos como platos al ver como Noctis flotaba en el aire con su espada en mano, el corazón de Cristal brillaba fuertemente en su pecho.

\- **¿Como es que puedes volar sin alas?**

\- **Te lo dije, ahora tengo la magia de mi lado** \- Twilight se fijo en el brillo de su pecho - **los conocimientos del Cuentista me han hecho mucho mas fuerte gracias a su Libro de Hechizos, esta vez soy imparable.**

\- **No eres el único experto en magia aquí y te lo voy a demostrar** \- los dos empezaron a chocarse en el aire provocando grandes ondas de energía que hacían mecerse a los arboles del bosque - **"no es tan rápido en el aire"** \- pensó Twilight para si misma - **"pero yo si puedo serlo"** \- antes de la ultima embestida Twilight hizo una pirueta arriesgada, freno justo en el ultimo momento y aprovecho el impulso de Noctis para evadirlo y lanzarle un rayo en la espalda desde su mano pero este se dio cuenta a tiempo de las intenciones de la joven y se giro en pleno vuelo para cortar el ataque con su espada y contrarrestarlo con un corte de viento que Twilight esquivo y elevándose aun mas mientras disparaba rayos de sus ojos los cuales Noctis cortaba con su espada mientras se alejaba bajando altura - **así esto no va a terminar nunca, tengo que pensar en algo.**

\- **¡Vamos Twilight Sparkle!** \- grito Noctis desde el suelo mientras reunía energía a su alrededor - **dijiste que no me tenías miedo, creo que ya te di bastante tiempo para reflexionar acerca de eso.**

**\- Así es, lo has hecho** \- Twilight descendió a pocos metros sobre el suelo - **y aun no me has demostrado lo contrario.**

**\- Haces bien haciéndote la fuerte, pero desgraciadamente no soy el ser mas indicado para intentar ocultar tus emociones, puedo oler el miedo en ti, el cansancio, la ira, la desesperación, es natural temerle a la oscuridad, es algo tan característico de las criaturas que están acostumbradas a vivir en la luz.**

\- **¿Por que te convertiste en esto Reloj? Dabas todo de ti para encontrar la forma de protegernos y ahora de repente decides arruinar todo aquello por lo que has trabajado tan duro ¡¿que te hemos hecho?! ¿acaso piensas en tus compañeros? ¿acaso piensas en Light? él no sabe hacer otra cosa mas que defenderte.**

**\- Si eres tan inteligente como decían los informes claramente te darás cuenta que no soy el mismo idiota que trabajaba para la orden, claro que pienso en mis compañeros y claro que pienso en ustedes -** sacudió su espada - **pienso en cobrarles todo el trabajo que hice hasta ese momento, tómalo solo como un ajuste de cuentas, nada personal.**

\- **Eres un verdadero monstruo, no se que es lo que Light ve en ti.**

**\- Ese idiota esta tan metido en sus pensamientos que no es capaz de aceptar la realidad, cree que dentro de todo hay una forma de que todos puedan tratarse con respeto y amabilidad pero no se da cuenta de que la humanidad solo sabe destruirse a si misma, tu vienes de un mundo prácticamente perfecto, algo que no debería existir, criaturas como tu que llenan a los demás de una falsa esperanza creyendo que de alguna forma van a encontrar un pedazo de felicidad en sus vidas es algo que realmente me repugna.**

\- **No lo entiendo ¿que tiene de malo darle esperanza a la gente?**

**\- Ustedes no dan esperanza, dan ilusiones, la verdadera realidad de las cosas es que nunca, pero ¡NUNCA! puede haber un final feliz para todos los seres sin excepción como Light cree, para que hayan héroes también tienen que haber villanos, ¿acaso has pensado en todos los enemigos que has desterrado, eliminado o encerrado en tus días como portadora de la magia en Equestria?**

\- **La princesa Luna fue purificada al igual que Discord, en cuanto al resto** \- apretó los puños - **¡no puedo hacer nada contra algo que no quiere deshacerse de su naturaleza malvada! tu tienes esperanza, eres así solo porque estas bajo la influencia de Nightmare, puedes ser purificado.**

\- **Que triste es tu realidad Twilight Sparkle, a diferencia de Luna yo no soy una victima de la oscuridad, ¡SOY PORTADOR DE ELLA! ¡soy la voz de aquellos que sufren por la victoria de los puros! ¡soy la desesperación y el dolor de aquellos que han sido destinados a sufrir en el exilio de sus corazones! ¡SOY OSCURIDAD ENTRE LA LUZ!** \- Twilight estaba cada ves mas sorprendida de todo lo que estaba escuchando, Noctis se quedo en silencio por unos segundos moviendo la cabeza en negación como si estuviera avergonzado de ella - **la historia se tuerce, el Destino canta y baila al compás de la creación y grita... armonía... quebrada** \- dijo en voz baja - **no puedes luchar contra el Destino Twilight, yo se algo que tu no sabes** \- levantó la espada y le apuntó con el filo - **y eso es que tu destino, es morir aquí mismo, bajo mi acero, me lo ha dicho el libro de cuentos.**

\- **El Destino no esta escrito en un libro, y si es así dime... ¿cual es el tuyo?**

**\- Ya deberías saberlo, algo parecido a lo que viviste en tu mundo, llevare este mundo a una eterna oscuridad, y no me refiero a tapar el sol, me refiero a una verdadera oscuridad.**

**\- ¿En serio? ¿Y luego que?**

\- **Luego... iré por el próximo** \- Twilight recordó lo que le habían contado sus amigas acerca de la visión que les mostró el genio Discord, acerca del portal interdimensional y los dragones negros - **y luego al próximo... y al próximo.**

\- **¡ESO NUNCA!** \- Twilight nuevamente se lanzó al combate, consciente de que no tenía opción a perder.

Después de tantas horas de lucha, en la ciudad los demonios finalmente habían sido exterminados, las puertas de las zonas de refugio se habrían dejando salir a la gente y contemplar una verdadera catástrofe, la ciudad que hasta hace unas horas se veía completamente normal ahora parecía un paisaje post apocalíptico, la noche seguía su curso y los militares también tenían que seguir el suyo, sin embargo el verdadero combate aun estaba en pleno curso y dentro de la ciudad también se estaba librando una lucha por la supervivencia.

Las portadoras finalmente llegaron a la ciudad gracias a la velocidad de Pinkie Pie, una vez dentro decidieron que se suba a la camioneta y ponerla en marcha por su cuenta, todas estaban mas que sorprendidas contemplando el desastre que era ahora su hogar.

\- **Parece que hubiera explotado un bomba en este lugar** \- dijo Rainbow mirando a todas partes.

\- **Lo importante ahora es encontrar a Twilight** \- dijo Sunset quien iba al volante para luego frenar de golpe al ver una silueta cruzar la calle y tropezar para caer al piso.

\- **¿Que pasó ahora?** \- preguntó Rarity a lo que Night Song se bajo y reviso el cuerpo tirado en medio de la pista el cual era un joven de piel crema y cabello azul.

\- **¿Flash? ¿que le ocurrió?**

**\- Necesitan ayuda** \- dijo el joven con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, todas se acercaron a él pero Flash se fijo en Light y estiro su brazo para tomarlo del saco - **tus compañeros, necesitan tu ayuda** \- luego miró a Sunset - **Twilight las necesita a ellas, ¡ahora! esta en la mansión, fue a pelear con Luna.**

**\- Tenemos que ir para allá** \- dijo Rainbow.

\- **¿Que hay de los demás?** \- preguntó Fluttershy a lo que Light ayudo a Flash a levantarse y subirse a la camioneta.

\- **Llevenme hasta mi casa** \- dijo el joven de sombrero de vaquero con su característica sonrisa - **luego vayan por Twilight, yo me encargare del resto** \- todas subieron en silencio y pusieron el auto en marcha hasta la casa de los extranjeros, fue un viaje corto puesto que el único obstáculo en el camino eran los pedazos de escombro que fácilmente esquivaban pero al llegar encontraron algo que ninguna esperaba ver.

\- **¿Pero que demonios?** \- dijo Applejack viendo las ruinas que eran ahora lo que antes era la casa de los extranjeros.

\- **Ahmm ¿seguras que esta es la dirección correcta?** \- preguntó Pinkie Pie tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

\- **Debe de haber caído por el ataque de los demonios** \- dijo Sunset - **lo siento Light.**

**\- ¡O no!** \- gritó el joven extranjero de piel blanca mientras se bajaba rápidamente del auto y empezaba a revisar los escombros como si estuviera buscando algo - **no puede ser, no quedo nada -** metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco un pequeño frasco con un líquido amarillo dentro **\- y yo solo tengo una.**

\- **Light ¿que pasa?** \- Light empezó a mirar a todas partes como confundido.

\- **Esto no lo causaron los demonios** \- dijo Flash Sentry - **fueron los Fantasmas.**

\- **Lo se** \- dijo Light dándoles la espalda - **no se preocupen** \- hubo un instante de silencio y luego el joven se volteo con la mirada baja y camino hasta quedar en frente de Applejack quien había perdido su otro sombrero durante el combate, se quedo un rato sin decir nada y luego se quito el sombrero y se lo puso con rudeza.

\- **Oye... ¿pero que diablos te ocurre?** \- cuando se lo acomodo el joven ya había recuperado su sonrisa.

\- **Se que tu otro sombrero, el que perdiste hace tiempo, significaba algo para ti, quiero que conserves este, es el único buen recuerdo que tengo de mi mundo y es de mucha importancia para mi, se que lo cuidaras bien** \- Applejack se quedo sin palabras, Light hizo un gesto de despedida y luego camino hasta quedar en frente de Rainbow Dash - **sigue siendo tan fuerte como eres ahora, lamento que mis compañeros y yo nunca te hayamos inspirado confianza, nunca quisimos ser una molestia** \- la dura mirada de la joven de cabello arcoiris pasó a ser una de confusión y lamento, luego se dirigió a Rarity, Fluttershy, Night Song y Flash Sentry que aun estaban dentro de la camioneta - **les prometo que muy pronto toda esta tortura terminara, sean fuertes hasta que eso ocurra** \- luego empezó a caminar en otra dirección pero se topo con Sunset Shimmer y Pinkie Pie, estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la joven de cabello rosa lo interrumpió.

\- **¿Por que lo dices de esa forma?... es triste.**

**\- ¿De que forma?**

\- **Como si fuera una despedida** \- continuó Sunset con dureza - **¿que es lo que pasa contigo?**

**\- Su prioridad es ayudar a Twilight, no tienen mucho tiempo** \- tronó sus nudillos y luego se estiro mientras lanzaba un corto bostezo - **yo voy a apoyar a mis compañeros, no se preocupen** \- corrió en dirección opuesta a la que dirigía a la mansión pero antes de girar en una esquina se dio la vuelta mirando a todos e hizo un animoso gesto de despedida con el brazo - **¿por que esas caras? ¡vamos sonrían!**

**\- ¡¿Por que?!** \- gritó Sunset.

\- **¡Porque están vivas, y la vida es maravillosa!** \- luego de decir eso se dio la media vuelta y desapareció al doblar en una esquina corriendo, dejando a todas muy confundidas, Rainbow fue la primera en regresar a la situación actual.

\- **¡Vamos!** \- dijo mientras se subía a la camioneta - **ya lo escucharon, Twilight nos necesita.**

**\- Es cierto** \- Sunset tomo de nuevo el volante y una vez que todas estuvieron dentro puso el auto en marcha rumbo a la mansión.

**(...)**

Light corrió, corrió por toda la ciudad confiando en su instinto para encontrar a sus compañeros, sabía el peligro en el que estaban, podía sentir el combate en el aire y el hecho de que era una fuerza que los superaba por mucho, su mirada ahora era de cansancio, algo lo estaba agotando poco a poco pero él también tenía sus motivos para no rendirse.

\- **"Me dicen Luz entre la Oscuridad"** \- pensó para si mismo mientras corría - **"dicen que la luna solo refleja la luz del sol al igual que los planetas que solemos confundir con estrellas puesto que estos no pueden generar luz por su cuenta, mi maestro solía decirme que yo era como una estrella, puesto que podía generar luz por mi propia cuenta e iluminar a los demás, pero la verdad es que la luz solo es la carencia de oscuridad, así como la oscuridad misma es la carencia de luz, no soy generador de nada"** \- se detuvo en una esquina y cerró los ojos tratando de escuchar el combate pero los sonidos cada vez eran mas escasos, luego continuó corriendo - **"cuando me habló por primera vez de Reloj él dijo que eramos como las dos caras de una misma moneda, no se que tanto debe de haberlo conocido, tampoco se que tanto puede haber llegado cualquier otra persona a conocerlo, solo se que a parte de mi maestro Reloj es el único que sabe todo acerca de mi pasado y al mismo tiempo yo soy el único que lo entiende a la perfección, aunque él no lo sepa, el problema es que muy pronto todos sabrán lo que yo se de él pero no habrá nadie que pueda comprenderlo"** \- se detuvo nuevamente en una esquina y cerró los ojos concentrándose en los sonidos - **ya no oigo la katana de Swift, tampoco las estacas de Blaze o las cuchillas de Star, ni el sable de Hard o...** \- bajo la mirada - **el corazón de Grace, no puedo haber llegado tan tarde** \- se quito el saco quedando solo con su camiseta gris como su cabello y se lanzo a correr de nuevo - **aun oigo sus respiraciones, aun no es tarde** \- entrecerró los ojos aumentando su velocidad - **"soy Luz entre la Oscuridad, pero a veces para que otras estrellas puedan brillar hay que apagarse un poco, pero nunca por completo."**

En la mansión el combate continuaba entre Twilight y Noctis, la portadora de la Magia cada ves se veía mas agotada pero el príncipe de la Oscuridad se abastecía de la energía ilimitada del corazón de Cristal para mantenerse en forma, los dos se mantuvieron quietos en el aire analizando las probabilidades del próximo ataque enemigo.

\- **¿Por que?** \- dijo Twilight para si misma - **¿por que hay tanta diferencia entre nosotros? ¿por que me siento de esta forma?**

**\- Parece que todavía no te has dado cuenta** \- respondió Noctis llamando la atención de la joven - **¿acaso no te has preguntado por que nunca tuviste el valor necesario para enfrentarme? es decir, estabas muy decidida al principio, pero apenas pusiste un pie en la mansión todo tu valor se esfumo.**

**\- ¿De que estas hablando?**

**\- Soy Oscuridad entre la Luz, a cada golpe que intercambiamos, a cada segundo que pasa puedo succionar tus esperanzas y nutrirme de ellas, esa es mi habilidad natural, es por eso que no tienes oportunidad, en el pasado e derrotado a guerreros que eran reconocidos mundialmente por su perseverancia y espíritu inquebrantable** \- apretó el puño en frente suyo - **yo aplaste su espíritu, los deje sin nada, porque la verdad es que no es la fuerza física ni el intelecto lo que hace superior a un hombre, sino su fuerza de voluntad** \- Twilight entrecerró los ojos molesta - **sin su fuerza de voluntad, los hombres no son nada, yo puedo reducirlos a eso, a todos, es por eso que nadie se puede oponer a mi dominio.**

**\- No puede ser** \- cerro los ojos con fuerza llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza - **"eso quiere decir que tengo un tiempo limitado antes de que me consuma por completo"** \- pensó para si misma - **"no tengo opción a perder"** \- abrió los ojos - **¡NO PUEDO PERDER!**

**\- Guerreros con motivos mucho mas fuertes que los tuyos han caído bajo mi poder y se han entregado a su propia muerte, ¿que es lo que te diferencia a ti?** \- luego de decir eso se lanzó nuevamente al ataque aprovechando que Twiligth estaba perdida en sus pensamientos logro embestirla frenando en el momento justo para que el cuerpo de la joven se estrellara contra el piso mientras él descendía lentamente hasta tocar suelo - **eso es lo que se merecen los portadores de esperanza como tu, maldita** \- Twilight intentó levantarse pero Noctis corrió rápidamente hacia ella y le propino un fuerte golpe en la cara - **ustedes tienen todo, fuerza de voluntad, un motivo para vivir, amistad y amor** \- nuevamente quiso levantarse usando toda su voluntad pero Noctis volvió a golpearla en el pecho - **nosotros solo tenemos desprecio, abandono, dolor, soledad, debilidad y derrota** \- esta vez no dejo que se cayera, volvió a golpearla fuertemente haciéndola volar hasta chocar contra los arboles, entonces empezó a retroceder lentamente - **para que hayan héroes tienen que haber villanos, para que los portadores de esperanza como tú resplandezcan tienen que haber bastardos como yo que traten de apagar su luz, luego somos enviados al olvido, derrotados, destruidos, odiados eternamente, pero la realidad es que ustedes no serían lo que son si no fuera por nuestra existencia** \- levantó la punta de su espada y empezó a cargar otro rayo - **esta noche es distinta, esta noche el Destino lo ha concedido la victoria a los seres marginados de la oscuridad, esta noche la victoria será mía** \- Twilight abrió los ojos lentamente solo para ver el enorme rayo negro que iba en dirección suya - **¡MUERE! ¡PRINCESA DE LA AMISTAD!** \- el ataque destrozo todo el bosque en un rango de 500 metros, Noctis guardaba su espada mientras veía los restos de arboles quemados y la nube de polvo que había quedado dando por obvio el hecho de que Twilight no podría haber sobrevivido a eso - **no puedes pelear contra el destino** \- se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos de su saco pero apenas dio unos pasos una voz lo detuvo en seco.

\- **Cada uno hace su propio destino... Reloj** \- el príncipe de la oscuridad giro rápidamente solo para ver como de entre la nube de humo una silueta alada se acercaba cada ves mas.

\- **No puede ser** \- dijo en voz baja al ver a Twilight Sparkle completamente ilesa en frente suyo, el elemento de la magia brillaba fuertemente en su corona - **¿como es posible?**

**\- Simple, la magia que te mantiene con vida** \- apunto con su dedo al corazón de Noctis - **es similar a la magia que yo poseo, la princesa Cadance me enseño muchas cosas acerca del Corazón de Cristal, me tomo tiempo darme cuenta de esto, pero... ahora se como derrotarte** \- hizo brillar fuertemente el elemento de la magia y sus ojos se pusieron blancos, al mismo tiempo un fuerte brillo comenzó a salir del pecho de Noctis.

\- **¿Que estas haciendo?**

**\- Que quede algo bien claro, no podemos elegir las cosas que nos van a ocurrir, pero siempre podemos elegir quienes queremos ser en el fondo, tu eres esto porque así lo has decidido, es por eso que vas a caer hoy día** \- levantó su mano la cual brillaba intensamente y el cuerpo de Noctis empezó a levitar en el aire.

\- **Maldita Twilight Sparkle, ¿en serio crees que puedes derrotarme?**

**\- Yo no creo** \- levanto su mano al cielo - **tengo la certeza de ello** \- hizo puño y el cuerpo de Noctis se estrujo en un dolor indescriptible, toda su vida pasaba en frente suyo, sus recuerdos de hace mil años, cuando era el débil hermano menor de un príncipe honorable y respetado que se preocupaba por él aunque eso no le importara, el momento en el que encontró el Libro de Cuentos y lo guardo a espaldas de su hermano, como pasaron los años y él se fue haciendo cada ves mas oscuro al igual que sus intenciones, la muerte de su madre, luego la de su padre, el momento en que encontró el yelmo negro que contenía un demonio antiguo, el momento en que se puso el yelmo y se convirtió por primera vez en el Emperador Nightmare, la primera victoria contra su hermano Caelus y su posterior destierro y muerte por parte de este que lo creía muerto, después de eso recordó el día en que despertó en medio del bosque Everfree con un cuerpo de poni, sin recuerdos en un mundo completamente desconocido... sin emociones, sus primeros días como un fantasma en un cuerpo artificial, recordó todos los años que paso en ese mundo utópico, sus fallas de memoria, y el misterio que posteriormente trataría de olvidar a toda costa.

**Flashback:**

Hace más de dos años en un mundo conocido por la Orden como la Equestria numero 77, un poni terrestre de color gris apagado y crin negra, de ojos muertos y vacíos como los de un cadáver estaba sentado en una banca al lado de una unicornio blanca de crin azul oscuro como la noche, el fantasma de Noctis, Reloj, miraba al piso con la misma expresión fría mientras que la unicornio solo mantenía la vista al frente.

\- **¿Otra ves estas tratando de entenderlo todo no?** \- pregunto la unicornio sin bajar la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa.

**\- ¿Te parece? -** respondió el poni terrestre de forma cortante mientras se llevaba un casco a la frente.

**\- Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuales son las cosas que te molestan y créeme que no vas a conseguir ninguna solución a eso usando ese método tuyo.**

**\- Ahí vas de nuevo, ¿cómo que me conoces? Yo no conozco a nadie aquí y todos los que conozco me odian** – se llevó un casco a la barbilla pensando – **las cosas que dices y que intentas enseñarme no las entiendo, tampoco entiendo porque me ayudas tanto, ¿Por qué no eres como los demás? ¿Por qué insistes en ayudarme cuando ya te dije que eso es imposible y es mas, me molesta?** – giro su vista para verla a los ojos - **¿acaso no te conviene dejarme solo? ¿o piensas que me importa estar solo? Si es por eso hasme un favor y vete, no tengo paciencia para la lastima de los demás.**

\- **Si que eres bastante terco Reloj** – esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mirando al frente.

\- **¿Por qué me llamas así? Otra cosa mas que no entiendo de ti, actúas como si me conocieras, me tratas de forma diferente a lo que lo hace el resto y no se ¿Por qué diablos lo haces? Es inquietante y te agradecería si por lo menos me dieras una explicación justificable.**

\- **Terco** – dijo en un suspiro cosa que molesto un poco al gélido poni gris pero esto no se vio ya que su rostro se mantenía igual de inexpresivo que siempre al igual que sus extraños ojos vacíos - **¿sabes algo?** – levantó la vista al frente mirando el parque de la plaza y a unos potros jugar en él – **hay un cuento que se de memoria.**

\- **¿Un cuento?**

\- **Si, en una época desconocida, tal vez en el pasado o en el futuro, un mundo se vio amenazado por una fuerza oscura y una cuenta regresiva que nadie podía detener** – Reloj la miraba fijamente mientras escuchaba lo que decía ya que cada cosa que la unicornio hablara era porque quería comunicar algo – **entonces un grupo de ángeles guerreros fueron enviados a defender ese mundo con el objetivo de rescatar a la única fuerza capaz de detener a la oscuridad** – bajo la mirada con un semblante triste – **pero la verdad es que ellos solo fueron enviados a morir porque la cuenta regresiva era imparable y la oscuridad no tenía forma de ser derrotada.**

\- **¿Ellos lo sabían?**

\- **Se enteraron mas adelante cuando ya era demasiado tarde como para regresar, pero aun así no se rindieron y decidieron que iban a pelear con todas sus fuerzas junto con los demás guerreros de ese mundo para proteger aquello que se había vuelto importante para ellos ya que todos habían encontrado en ese lugar algo que no encontraron en sus vidas mortales.**

\- **Entonces… ¿murieron?**

\- **No** – levanto la mirada aun manteniendo el semblante triste pero trato de sonreír – **uno de ellos se opuso fuertemente a la oscuridad y le dijo** – se llevo un casco a la frente – **"te voy a derrotar usando solo mi intelecto, no importa cuantas veces tenga que intentarlo, te venceré usando la inteligencia que poseo como mi única herramienta de combate"** – bajo el casco – **entonces elaboro el plan mas perfecto jamás creado y la única estrategia capaz de detener a la oscuridad que consumiría ese mundo, pero ese plan requería un sacrificio.**

**\- ¿Cuál?**

\- **Al ejecutarlo y si todo salía bien, todos sus compañeros… mejor dicho, todo el mundo... no, todos los mundos lo verían como un monstruo, el mayor monstruo que jamás haya existido, todos aquellos que alguna ves le ofrecieron su ayuda iban a odiarlo por el resto de la eternidad y él moriría como la criatura mas horrenda que alguna ves haya sido creada y los únicos capaces de recordarlo morirían junto con él en el proceso.**

\- **Entonces ¿se acobardo?**

**\- Para nada** \- giro su vista para verlo a los ojos aun tratando de sonreír pero su tristeza era mas notable que otra cosa - **él decidió seguir con el plan en marcha a pesar de todos los riesgos no le importo en lo absoluto, aun sabiendo que el plan no era perfecto y posiblemente todo sea en vano pero a pesar de todo decidió continuar** \- volvió a mirar al frente - **si el plan funcionaba entonces la oscuridad sería derrotada y todos lo enterrarían y maldecirían su tumba de piedra como el peor de los demonios pero la verdad es que él fue un héroe, fue el héroe que se sacrifico para mantener algo que ni siquiera le importaba solo porque lo consideraba correcto sin embargo nadie lo recordaría de esa forma** \- los dos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

\- **Era un idiota** \- dijo Reloj mirando al frente - **¿acaso vale la pena sacrificarse por algo tan estúpido como eso?**

\- **Curiosamente él también pensaba lo mismo, pero de todas formas decidió que era lo correcto.**

**\- Déjame adivinar... ¿Tu crees que yo me parezco a ese personaje?** \- Star esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y luego lo miro a los ojos.

\- **Yo creo que podrías llegar a ser así algún día en el futuro** \- Reloj lo miro inexpresivo y luego simplemente de levanto de la banca.

\- **Y al final… ¿lo consiguió?**

**\- No lo se, la historia termina ahí.**

**Fin Flashback.**

**(...)**

En la carretera las portadoras junto con Flash Sentry y Night Song finalmente se estaban acercando a la mansión pero Sunset conducía un tanto distraída haciendo que por poco se salieran de la pista y fueran a chocar contra un árbol.

\- **¡Sunset cuidado!** \- grito Rainbow tomando el volante y girando rápidamente - **¿que te ocurre?**

**\- Lo siento** \- respondió la joven tomando de nuevo el control del volante.

\- **¿En que estabas pensando?**

**\- Nada, por alguna razón me estaba acordando de algo que me contó Reloj hace un tiempo cuando lo interrogue, sigo buscando una conexión en todo lo que esta ocurriendo.**

**\- No es sano analizar casos mientras manejas, menos si conduces con una persona herida a bordo** \- señalo a Flash Sentry.

\- **Tranquila no volverá a pasar, por cierto ¿que es eso?** \- todas se fijaron en una nube de humo que salia entre los arboles.

\- **Viene de la mansión** \- dijo Applejack - **parece que el combate ya empezó.**

**\- Tenemos que darnos prisa** \- aceleró y al cabo de unos pocos minutos ya estaban tumbando la reja de la mansión estrellándose contra ella y atravesando el jardín para luego detenerse y ver que la mansión estaba completamente en ruinas - **ustedes quédense aquí** \- le dijo a Night Song y a Flash ya que este estaba gravemente herido.

\- **¿Donde esta Twilight?** \- preguntó Rarity.

\- **Oigan todas, ¡miren ahí!** \- grito Pinkie Pie señalando a lo lejos dos siluetas detenidas a una corta distancia entre ellas, corrieron y vieron a Twilight parada con varias heridas y a Noctis arrodillado en frente suyo, aparentemente inconsciente mientras humo salía de su cuerpo.

\- **¿Twilight?** \- preguntó Fluttershy con algo de temor a lo que la joven levantó la mirada para verlas a los ojos regalandoles un sonrisa como la que no habían visto en meses.

\- **Tranquilas, se acabó** \- todas se quedaron un rato en silencio y luego estallaron en júbilo y al darse cuenta de que Twilight había derrotado al Emperador Nightmare, pero Fluttershy se acerco lentamente a ella, con algo de temor como si quisiera preguntarle algo pero Twilight ya sabía que era - **tranquila Fluttershy, no esta muerto, no soy una asesina como él, pero ya no puede hacer mas daño** \- la joven suspiró y luego sonrió.

\- **¿Como lo hiciste?** \- preguntó Rainbow.

\- **La magia que lo mantiene vivo es el Corazón de Cristal, Cadance me enseño a manejarlo durante un viaje por lo que ya no puede amenazarnos mas aunque lo intente.**

**\- Maldita Twilight Sparkle** \- dijo Noctis en voz baja demostrando que aun estaba consciente, intentó ponerse de pie.

\- **Que duro es este tipo, le daré una lección** \- Rainbow estuvo a punto de ir a golpearlo pero Twilight la detuvo poniendo su brazo en frente suyo y observándola seriamente, luego giró su vista al derrotado Emperador que logró ponerse de pie apoyándose sobre su espada.

\- **Se acabó Reloj, date cuenta que ya no tienes oportunidad contra nosotras, pero voy a demostrarte que no todo es como tu piensas, si decides dejar de lado a la Oscuridad podemos usar los elementos para purificarte, pero si decides mantenerte de su lado, entonces serás convertido en piedra o destruido dependiendo de tu maldad.**

**\- ¿En serio creen que me han derrotado?**

\- **Vamos a usar los elementos contra tí de todas formas Reloj, si eres tan inteligente como lo fuiste antes sabrás cual es la opción que te conviene.**

**\- Estúpida, tendrías que haberme matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad** \- se puso se pie sin ayuda de la espada - **¿crees que este es todo el potencial de mi poder? te equivocas** \- levantó una mano con dos dedos alzados - **tengo 2 formas mas... ¡AAAAHHHH!** \- para sorpresa de las portadoras todo su cuerpo empezó a mutar de una forma extraña, levantó la vista concentrándose en la luna llena la cual estaba exactamente encima suyo, entonces de su espalda brotaron dos alas demoníacas de plumas negras, le crecieron dos cuernos en la cabeza, su rostro no cambio pero todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por una armadura negra, finalmente sobre su cabeza apareció el famoso yelmo azul oscuro con la media luna en el centro.

Todas las guardianas de la armonía contemplaron en lo que se había transfigurado el príncipe Noctis, detrás del yelmo oscuro sobresalían sus cuernos y lo único que se podía ver eran sus dos ojos los cuales brillaban de un color morado intenso, el caballero de la desesperación había renacido, y eso solo era el 70 por ciento de su poder.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad un silencio espectral envolvía todas las calles que habían sido evacuadas por completo, entre el silencio se escuchaban los últimos esfuerzos de una joven por mantenerse con vida, los Fantasmas habían derrotado a todos los extranjeros, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no tenían oportunidad en ese estado contra el poder de sus enemigos, cada uno de ellos estaba completamente inconsciente desparramados en distintos lugares, la ultima en pie era la joven de piel blanca y cabello azul oscuro, Star tenía un brazo roto y posiblemente varias costillas dañadas puesto que le costaba mantenerse de pie, aun así con la ultima cuchilla que le quedaba trataba de hacerle frente a Gotick Black quien se había decidido dar fin a todos los miembros de la orden de una vez por todas.

\- **Se acabo** \- dijo el Fantasma que una vez formo parte de la orden mientras se quitaba de encima a Star de una patada, esta vez la joven ya no pudo levantarse.

\- **Maldición** \- dijo para si misma poniéndose de rodillas, las gotas de sangre que bajaban por su cabeza y caían al suelo se mezclaban con las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos - **no puedo seguir.**

\- **Ya que has durado un poco mas que tus compañeros tu serás la primera en morir** \- Gotick Black levantó su katana listo para decapitarla.

\- **¡ALTOOOOOOO!** \- los dos Fantasmas giraron su vista en dirección al sitio donde había salido ese grito y vieron a un joven de piel blanca y cabello gris parado en una esquina - **¿me buscabas? Cazador de Leyendas** \- Light se quito el cinturón en el que guardaba sus dos colt peacemaker y lo tiro a un lado, tampoco llevaba su sombrero ni su saco, quedando solo con su camiseta gris y su pantalón negro - **deja a la hermana de mi maestro y al resto de mi equipo en paz, su problema es ahora conmigo** \- tanto Gotick Black como Dance Sky parecían no esperar la llegada del ultimo miembro del equipo, Star no podía creerlo, si todos juntos no tuvieron oportunidad contra ellos ir solo a enfrentarlos era un verdadero suicidio, pero apenas lo vio se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado en su compañero, aquel que intentaba sacarles una sonrisa a toda costa a pesar de las situaciones extremas, aquel que siempre tenía esperanza e intentaba compartirla con los demás... Luz entre la Oscuridad... no estaba sonriendo esta vez.

_**1 año, 10 meses, 6 días.**_

.

**Tema de cierre: Things I Don't Understand - Coldplay - Español**  
/watch?v=H9BNJ7jCU4Y

**NA: Finalmente llegamos al final de este acto, el próximo capitulo será el ultimo de "Cuenta regresiva", quiero agradecer nuevamente a todos los artistas que apoyan esta historia tanto con dibujos como con vídeos y canciones, gracias a "Ambar51chick" quien hizo 3 dibujos sobre el fic en su deviantart el cual pueden buscar en google con ese mismo nombre de usuario, recuerden dejar sus criticas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	72. Una hora antes del alba

**"Hay momentos de locura en los que vemos a todo el mundo como el enemigo, la soledad oscurece los corazones y con el tiempo los vuelve arrogantes, pero los arrogantes solo reciben desesperación."**

**Tema de entrada: EG - AQ - S4 FAN (pueden buscarlo en Youtube o Dailymotion simplemente como "eg aq")**  
Youtube: /watch?v=1mf1WSSGFLI

.

**70\. Una hora antes del alba.**

**Flashback:**

Hace dos años aproximadamente dos personas paseaban por la orilla de un lago a la luz de la luna la cual se reflejaba perfectamente en el agua, uno de ellos era un hombre alto que vestía un saco marrón largo y un sombrero de ala corta negro, en una mano cargaba una maleta negra y con la otra sostenía un reloj de bolsillo abierto observando la hora en él, el otro era un joven de cabello negro que vestía una chaqueta color verde oscuro y estaba cruzado de brazos con un rostro cansado como si fuera a quedarse dormido en cualquier momento, lo que mas resaltaba de él era su mirada la cual era tan fría y vacía como un muerto.

\- **¿Cuanto tiempo mas vamos a esperar aquí?** \- dijo Cybrian Spear molesto - **estoy cansado.**

**\- No mucho, él no es de los que se tardan** \- respondió su maestro, el Observador 77 - **vamos, demuestra un poco de entusiasmo por conocer a tu nuevo compañero, seguro que en el fondo debes de estar algo emocionado, curioso por lo menos** \- se fijo en el rostro del joven el cual solo lo miraba con la misma expresión fría e indiferente que a veces le provocaba escalofríos - **mejor olvídalo.**

**\- ¡HEY!** \- una voz salio de la nada a lo que Cybrian rápidamente saco una navaja y se dio la vuelta en guardia pero lo único con lo que se encontró fue con un par de ojos amarillos que lo miraban fijamente.

\- **Pero que...** \- Cybrian sintió una extraña energía brotar de la mirada del joven y retrocedió lo mas rápido que pudo sacando su mecanismo de la armonía para amenazarlo pero este se movió mucho mas rápido que el y le dio la mano en un fuerte saludo que por poco lo desequilibra haciéndole tirar el reloj de bolsillo al piso.

\- **Tu debes de ser mi nuevo compañero** \- le respondió soltándole la mano, Cybrian tuvo tiempo de adaptarse a la situación y notó que era un joven de cabello gris el cual era cubierto por un extraño sombrero de vaquero, vestía un saco marrón corto y en llevaba un cinturón con dos pistolas antiguas - **soy Luz entre la Oscuridad, pero mis amigos me dicen Light, un gusto conocerte, estoy seguro de que... un momento** \- empezó a mirarlo fijamente - **¿no te conozco de algún sitio?** \- Cybrian miró de reojo a su maestro.

\- **Por favor dime que es un enemigo y que tengo que exterminarlo** \- el Observador rió un poco al escucharlo.

\- **Aunque quisieras no podrías, él es Luz entre la Oscuridad del sector de defensa, va a ser tu compañero en las próximas misiones** \- luego se dirigió a Light - **este es Corazón Mecánico del sector de inteligencia, es...**

\- **¿Del sector de inteligencia?** \- dijo Light interrumpiendo a su maestro - **genial pero... sabe pelear un poco supongo.**

**\- Realmente no mucho, la fuerza no es su punto pero es muy bueno con las estrategias.**

**\- No te preocupes** \- le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Cybrian pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle perder el equilibrio - **con tu cerebro y mi fuerza seremos el equipo perfecto, no tengas duda de ello.**

\- **Oye tu, dime algo** \- le preguntó Cybrian Spear a su maestro - **¿acaso esto es una especie de castigo?**

**\- Para nada** \- respondió el hombre del sombrero negro sonriendo - **yo creo que ustedes se complementan perfectamente, con el tiempo se van a entender mejor de lo que cualquier otro equipo lo debe de haber hecho.**

**\- Ya lo oíste** \- volvió a interrumpir Light - **¿no tienes un nombre mas corto? todos se ponen uno, facilita la comunicación entre los miembros del equipo y los vuelve mas sociables, si algo le falta a la orden es mas compañerismo.**

\- **Eso es estúpido** \- respondió esperando una respuesta negativa de parte de Light pero la sonrisa del joven no se borro, al contrario, solo se volvió mas insistente.

\- **¿En serio piensas eso? no te preocupes, tal como dijo nuestro maestro con el tiempo me entenderás de la misma forma que yo te entiendo a ti.**

**\- Pero ni siquiera me conoces.**

\- **Me alegra no haberme equivocado** \- dijo el Observador 77 - **en una hora será su próxima misión** \- saco unos papeles de la maleta y se los entrego a Cybrian Spear - **tienen ese tiempo para coordinar su estrategia puesto que van a estar solos en ello, les recomiendo que lo piensen bien porque es una misión un tanto peligrosa** \- luego se dio la media vuelta listo para marcharse mientras el joven leía los documentos.

\- **¿Que es esto?** \- dijo Cybrian al terminar de leer los papeles - **¿tan rápido te cansaste de mi y ya quieres que me muera? es imposible concluir esta misión con solo dos personas** \- vio a Light el cual estaba lanzando su sombrero al aire para luego atraparlo - **si es que a esto se le puede llamar persona.**

\- **Estoy seguro de que la misión será un éxito** \- dijo el Observador girando un poco para verlos de reojo - **porque estoy enviando a mis dos mejores aprendices juntos a ella.**

Cybrian Spear se quedo parado con las hojas en la mano viendo como su maestro se alejaba hasta desaparecer con el viento y luego giro su vista para ver a su nuevo compañero, era una molestia para él, pero también sabía de que si no lograba sincronizar sus pensamientos con sus acciones no sobrevivirían a la misión que les habían encargado, y así lo hizo, con el tiempo fueron a mas misiones y siempre con resultados positivos, finalmente se dio cuenta de que si bien Light siempre era una molestia para él tenerlo como compañero se había vuelto la única cosa constante en su vida y dejo de preocuparle, a fin de cuentas, todo era una molestia para él, no porque fuera un fantasma aunque no lo supiera, si no porque era su naturaleza hostil, oscura.

**Fin Flashback.**

Eran pasadas las 3 de la mañana en el mundo humano, la luna llena aun brillaba con fuerza en el cielo, Light levantó la mirada observándola seriamente, con una seriedad que nunca en su vida como mercenario había demostrado, al menos no públicamente, bajo la vista para ver a sus enemigos, Dance Sky y Gotick Black estaban parados en frente suyo a una distancia considerable, algunos de sus compañeros parecían despertar poco a poco aunque en un estado realmente lamentable.

\- **¿Light?** \- dijo Swift al verlo parado con una mirada sombría que demostraba una gran determinación.

\- **Así que tu eres el mismo enmascarado con el que Swift y yo nos enfrentamos en la mansión** \- dijo el joven de piel blanca al verlo frente a frente - **parece que te gusta pelear y que tienes algo en contra mía y de mis compañeros, en ese caso terminemos nuestro combate esta noche.**

**\- No podría estar mas de acuerdo** \- dijo Gotick Black apretando los puños, por alguna razón Dance Sky no se había opuesto al combate, solo se quedaba cruzada de brazos como esperando ver en que terminaba todo eso, entrecerrando los ojos como si alguna duda pasara por su mente fría.

\- **Adelante.**

Los dos se pusieron en posición de combate, al ver que Light no llevaba ningún arma Gotick guardo su katana preparándose para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, se quedaron unos segundos en silencio y para sorpresa de todos el primero en atacar fue Light, solo le dio una patada que fue fácilmente bloqueada por el fantasma quien empezó a atacarlo sin piedad con golpes rápidos pero increíblemente el joven extranjero los esquivaba todos sin dificultad, después de una ronda de ataques Gotick Black intentó tomar distancia pero Light aprovecho ese momento para tomarlo de la mano y aplicarle una llave que termino estrellándolo contra el piso para luego romperle ambos brazos y el cuello de tres golpes básicos. Todos estaban sorprendidos por el resultado, si Gotick Black no fuera un fantasma ese combate no habría tenido sentido pero este empezó a regenerarse y nuevamente se lanzó a pelear contra él esta vez usando un estilo diferente, Light esquivaba todos sus ataques de nuevo y los bloqueaba con una maestría sin igual para luego devolverle los golpes como si intentara cansarlo, otro descuido del samurai fantasma y nuevamente su cuello termino pagando las consecuencias, se volvió a acomodar la cabeza pero su mirada era distinta, a pesar de ser una criatura sin emociones en vida había sido un guerrero orgulloso y eso lo tenía grabado en el corazón, cada ves Light acertaba mas golpes y Gotick Black no le había acertado ninguno desde que empezó el combate, era simplemente intocable.

\- **Se acabó** \- el samurai fantasma se hartó de tantas derrotas y desenfundó su katana listo para rebanar a Light pero el joven también parecía esperar eso y nuevamente logró bloquear uno de sus ataques para luego romperle el brazo y quitarle la espada, Gotick regeneró su brazo y levanto la mano para que la espada regresará a ella usando su poder de viento, aun así por mas veces que intentara cortar a Light este siempre le quitaba la espada y luego atravesaba todas sus defensas para romperle el cuello.

\- **Ya te he matado 20 veces** \- dijo el joven poniéndose nuevamente en posición de combate mientras que Gotick Black se acomodaba la cabeza - **¿cuantas veces mas quieres morir?**

**\- Nunca en mi vida me había enfrentado a un oponente así** \- dijo Gotick levantando la mirada la cual esta vez estaba encendida - **este mercenario... es el guerrero perfecto** \- levantó la espada - **voy a derrotarte** \- cargo energía en su espada y empezó a dar cortes de viento que destruían casas a su paso pero Light los esquivaba con una agilidad impresionante y fuera del alcance humano - **¿que esta haciendo?** \- se preguntaba mientras lo veía saltar por las paredes de las casas mientras eran demolidas y luego saltar por los techos de estas - **los recipientes de la orden no tienen esas facultades, no es humano... no es un recipiente común, no puede serlo.**

**\- Ya vi suficiente** \- los ojos de Dance Sky se volvieron negros y empezó a crear espacios de vacío en las zonas a las que Light intentaba huir esperando que caiga pero el joven también esquivaba estos como si supiera que iban a aparecer ahí - **¿que?** \- cada ves los intentos de los Fantasmas por eliminarlo se veían mas frustrados, en todo el combate ninguno de los dos había logrado darle un solo golpe.

\- **Quédate quieto** \- Gotick Black lo alcanzó y nuevamente trató de cortarlo con su katana mientras Dance Sky invocaba sombras para que lo apoyaran en el combate pero aun así Light bloqueaba los golpes de todos a medida que se los quitaba de encima de forma violenta.

\- **¡No puede ser que sea intocable!** \- finalmente envolvió su cuerpo en sombras retomando su apariencia de espectro y estiro sus brazos hacia adelante, de sus dedos salieron decenas de sombras en forma de látigos alargados con puntas afiladas que fueron directo hacia el extranjero quien uso el cuerpo de Gotick Black para bloquear los ataques delanteros y las sombras que lo atacaban por detrás sirvieron de escudo para recibir el resto de los ataques, Light pego un gran salto abandonando la zona de combate y cayendo sobre el techo de una casa, estaba respirando agitadamente, claramente todo eso lo estaba agotando, pero lo extraño fue que escupió una gran cantidad de sangre a pesar de no haber recibido ningún golpe.

\- **¡Light!** \- gritó Swift.

\- **¿Acaso lograron herirlo?** \- dijo Blaze quien también se había despertado y presenció todo el combate.

\- **Rayos** \- Light se limpió la sangre de la boca y luego metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando un pequeño frasco con un líquido amarillo dentro - **si lo tomo ahora seguramente me desmayare a los 10 minutos, pero si no lo hago...** \- se tapo la boca para luego volver a escupir una gran cantidad de sangre - **no puedo hacerlo, no ahora** \- dijo para si mismo mientras volvía a guardar el frasco en su bolsillo.

En las ruinas de la mansión las portadoras de los elementos se encontraban en una situación bastante inesperada, el príncipe Noctis que creían derrotado luego de que Twilight aprendiera a controlar el Corazón de Cristal se había transfigurado en una apariencia imponente y aterradora, una armadura negra cubría todo su cuerpo, dos alas de plumas negras habían brotado de su espalda y dos cuernos demoníacos sobre cu cabeza la cual era cubierta por el famoso yelmo azul oscuro con el símbolo de una media luna en el centro, el Caballero de la Desesperación había regresado después de mil años.

\- **¡Twilight!** \- gritó Applejack llamando la atención de su amiga - **has lo mismo que hiciste hace un rato ¡ahora!**

**\- De acuerdo** \- Twilight concentró todas sus energías en la corona de la magia y levantó su mano tratando de tomar el control del Corazón de Cristal pero el Emperador Nightmare dio un paso al frente sacando pecho haciéndole ver que ya no tenía mas control sobre él - **no lo entiendo, no funciona.**

**\- Increíble tu ignorancia Twilight Sparkle** \- dijo el Emperador levantando una mano - **a pesar de todo lo que te he contado parece que todavía no te has dado cuenta de lo que representa mi existencia, me conocen por nombres como príncipe de la oscuridad, oscuridad entre la luz o caballero de la desesperación por una sola razón... ¡ESTA!** \- su mano empezó a brillar de color morado y el cuerpo de todas las portadoras fue cubierto por un aura oscura, empezaron a sentir una profunda agonía interna, tristeza, dolor, humillación sin algún motivo aparente.

\- **¿Que estas haciendo?** \- gruñó Rainbow Dash - **maldito.**

**\- Tal como se lo dije a su amiga, a lo largo de los años he derrotado a incontables guerreros de espíritu inquebrantable, puesto que tengo el poder de quitarle al ser humano la única cosa que lo hace invencible, su fuerza de voluntad** \- las portadoras trataban de librarse de esa extraña influencia pero incluso Rainbow que era la mas terca y persistente era incapaz de desafiar esa sensación de derrota y desesperanza - **sus elementos eran capaces de protegerlas hasta cierto punto pero ahora que he liberado el 70 por ciento de mi poder no serán capaces de vencer mi influencia** \- empezó a caminar mientras desenfundaba su espada de la espalda y se acercaba a Fluttershy que era la mas vulnerable en ese momento.

\- **¡Fluttershy!** \- gritó Rarity con el rostro lleno de lagrimas.

\- **No se resistan** \- Noctis levantó la espada en el aire listo para ejecutar a la joven - **esto es lo que se merecen los portadores de esperanza como ustedes, su amistad no las salvara esta vez** \- iba a bajar la espada pero algo retuvo su brazo - **¿ahora que?** \- antes de que pudiera voltear recibió un fuerte golpe en el casco que si bien no logró derribarlo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarlo unos metros de Fluttershy.

\- **No subestimes nuestra amistad** \- al levantar la vista vio a Pinkie Pie defendiendo a Fluttershy, su elemento brillaba con fuerza a tal punto de que lograba contrarrestar el aura oscura provocada por la influencia del Caballero.

\- **La Risa** \- entrecerró los ojos - **debí de imaginármelo, esto solo me tomará un segundo** \- volvió a empuñar su espada y le apunto con el filo de esta, Pinkie Pie en vez de enfrentarlo tomo a Fluttershy sobre sus hombros y se largo a correr a toda velocidad - **veo que no es tan tonta como creí** \- vio al resto de las portadoras aun bajo su influencia completamente abandonadas - **aunque con un acto como ese puedo decir que es incluso mas fría que yo, parece que se quedaron solas.**

**\- ¡NO ME COMPARES CONTIGO!** \- en un segundo Pinkie volvió usando su velocidad aumentada pero esta vez Fluttershy estaba sobrevolando la zona y empezó a cantar en el mismo idioma extraño que la ultima vez llenando de esperanza los corazones de sus compañeras que fueron liberadas del control de Noctis.

\- **Ya veo** \- dijo con frialdad el Emperador - **no piensan darse por vencidas tan pronto.**

**\- ¿Ahora lo entiendes Caballero?** \- dijo Applejack dando un paso al frente seguida por cada una de sus amigas.

\- **Somos la única cosa que puede derrotarte** \- dijo Rainbow.

\- **Porque somos todo lo contrario a lo que tu poder representa** \- continuó Rarity.

\- **Somos tu lado opuesto... Nightmare** \- finalizó Twilight - **somos los Elementos de la Armonía, portadores de esperanza.**

**\- Prepárate para la paliza de tu vida** \- Rainbow se lanzó al ataque primero que todas las demás como de costumbre pero Noctis se propulso haciendo uso de sus alas para esquivarla sin embargo no pudo esquivar la rápida embestida de Pinkie Pie el problema fue que la armadura del emperador fue mucho mas resistente de lo que pensó y en ves de derribarlo salió despedida varios metros por el impacto.

\- **Chicas** \- dijo Pinkie mareada por el golpe - **este tipo... es duro.**

**\- Eso parece** \- Applejack se llevó una mano a la barbilla y luego llamó a Rainbow - **oye, tengo una idea** \- mientras ellas planeaban el contraataque Twilight y Rarity trataban de contenerlo.

\- **Hora de probar algo nuevo** \- dijo Rarity haciendo brillar sus manos, debajo de la tierra salieron varios diamantes en forma de barrotes que encerraron a Noctis pero este empezó a romperlos fácilmente con su espada - **o no** \- Rarity se concentró mas creando mas y mas barreras, una sobre otra tratando de contener al Caballero pero este rompía todas las barreras que creara hasta que finalmente levantó vuelo haciendo uso de sus alas de plumas negras alejándose lo suficiente del suelo como para evitar ser encerrado de nuevo.

\- **¡Oye tu!** \- gritó Twilight llamando su atención pero al girar lo único que vio fue un enorme rayo morado volar en dirección hacia él y cuando quiso girar para esquivarlo se encontró con un muro de cristal flotante que le bloqueó la salida.

\- **¿De donde salió esto?** \- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de ser acribillado por el rayo que termino en una gigantesca explosión en el cielo.

\- **Lo hicimos** \- gritaron con emoción pero esta fue corta al ver que entre el humo descendía el Emperador sin un rasguño - **esa armadura lo esta protegiendo de todos nuestros ataques, parece tener una resistencia especial contra la magia, si no la destruimos primero será imposible ganar este combate.**

**\- Y yo conozco a la persona correcta para ese trabajo** \- dijo Pinkie señalando hacia un lado viendo como en el cielo se formaba una estela color arcoiris que volaba en picada rumbo a la zona de combate.

\- **El famoso Sonic Rainboom** \- dijo con indiferencia el Emperador - **menos mal que ya me he informado acerca de esa técnica, su excesiva velocidad hace fácil de predecir su blanco de ataque, por lo tanto es muy fácil de esquivar a cierta distancia** \- se propulso hacia un lado esquivando fácilmente el ataque sonico pero lo que no pudo ver fue que Rainbow no volaba sola, en el mismo instante en el que lo esquivo Rainbow Dash lanzó a Applejack en dirección opuesta a su trayectoria quien voló directo a la posición de Noctis que ya no pudo hacer nada para esquivarla - **demasiado inteligente para ser una campesina** \- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de recibir un golpe directo de Applejack en el pecho.

\- **Gracias, aprendí de alguien y no fuiste tu** \- la increíble fuerza de la joven logro abollar la armadura del Emperador, aprovecho la oportunidad y le dio un fuerte abrazo para luego estrellarlo contra el piso desde una considerable altura, la caída y el apretón dañaron los brazos y las piernas de la armadura quedando solo el pecho abollado y el imponente casco, una vez los dos en el suelo empezó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas dañando cada ves mas la pechera del Caballero que empezaba a escupir sangre por la brutal paliza que estaba recibiendo, Applejack finalizó con un golpe directo en la cara que lo hizo volar varios metros rodando por el piso, por suerte para él a pesar de la increíble fuerza de sus golpes su armadura no fue completamente destruida y pudo amortiguar muy bien el impacto - **esa cosa es mas dura de lo que parece** \- dijo Applejack exhausta - **acabo de golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas.**

**\- ¡Miren!** \- para sorpresa de todas Noctis se levantó y todas sus heridas empezaron a sanar por si solas, pero las abolladuras de su armadura seguían intactas.

\- **No importa cuantas veces te levantes** \- dijo Twilight dando un paso al frente - **tampoco importa cuantos como tu aparezcan, siempre los detendremos, todas las veces que sea necesario.**

\- **No eres la única que va detrás de un objetivo Twilight Sparkle** \- contestó el príncipe ya regenerado - **hay una sola razón por la que no puedo liberar el cien por ciento de mi poder, y eso es porque en este mundo sin magia la existencia de los demonios solo se remonta a un plano astral, espiritual, pero gracias a los experimentos de Luna he comprobado que con la energía de los elementos es posible traer nuestra forma completa al mundo físico, aun así, ni siquiera el Corazón de Cristal es capaz de devolverme todo mi poder.**

\- **Eso es porque el Corazón funciona con energía armónica, por eso nunca podrás liberar su máximo potencial, solo lo estas usando como canalizador de magia.**

**\- ¿Acaso crees que no lo se? Por supuesto que no me sirve, solo lo uso para mantenerme con vida, pero gracias a la información que he recolectado en mis días como agente de la orden es que se de algo que me puede servir** \- todas las portadoras se miraron entre si confundidas - **gracias a la información que recolecte estudiando lo que paso con Sunset Shimmer hace casi 3 años es que se lo que necesito** \- levantó una mano señalando la corona de Twilight - **¡TU CORONA! Puede traer la esencia de Nightmare al plano terrenal** \- Twilight puso un rostro de temor - **una vez que la tenga todos conocerán la verdadera e imponente cara de la oscuridad, aquello que veo todos los días en el espejo, entonces ya no seré mas el Emperador Nightmare, seré conocido simplemente, como ¡NIGHTMARE... MOON!**

\- **¡OLVÍDALO!** \- gritó Twilight retrocediendo - **nunca la tendrás, ¡nunca!** \- se colocó en medio de sus amigas las cuales se pusieron en posición defensiva - **chicas ¡FORMACIÓN!** \- todas fueron cubiertas por un aura tan brillante que por unos segundos cegó a Noctis.

\- **¡No lo harán!** \- se lanzó al ataque volando a toda velocidad sosteniendo su espada - ¡no se los voy a permitir!

\- **¡AHORA!** \- todo fue luz en ese instante, del resultado de ese combate dependía el futuro de ese mundo, y este resultado dependía de la velocidad de los combatientes y por encima de ello, del Destino.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad la situación empezaba a jugar en contra para Light quien se había atrevido a enfrentar él solo a los Fantasmas con la intención de salvar a sus compañeros, el joven extranjero cada ves se veía mas cansado, a pesar de que no lograban darle ni un golpe escupía sangre de rato en rato y esto no pasaba de ser percibido por sus preocupados compañeros que lo veían sin poder hacer nada al respecto y tampoco por los Fantasmas los cuales empezaban a ser conscientes de su caída.

\- **Vamos** \- dijo el joven para si mismo levantando la vista al cielo contemplando la luna llena y luego la bajo para ver a cada uno de sus compañeros, vio la desesperación y la preocupación en el rostro de cada uno de ellos y sonrió porque sabía que su esfuerzo valdría la pena si ellos lograban salvarse, volvió a mirar al cielo.

**\- ¿Light?** \- dijo Star llamando su atención, él giro para verla y volvió a sonreír.

\- **Tranquilos, voy a ganar, cueste lo que cueste** \- se puso en posición de combate esperando el ataque sincronizado de los dos fantasmas que estaban decididos a hacerlo caer de cualquier forma, Gotick Black fue el primero en atacar con su katana, Light usaba ataques cortos para bloquear sus cortes, luego lo esquivaba y prestaba atención a los movimientos de Dance Sky para evadirla, sin embargo en un intento de evitar su ataque Gotick Black logró cortarle la espalda con su katana - **AAHHH.**

**\- ¡No!** \- gritó Swift al ver con impotencia como su amigo iba perdiendo.

_**¡BANG!**_

Antes de que Gotick Black pudiera decapitarlo una bala de gran calibre destrozó la mano en la que portaba su espada, al girar la vista notó que Hard había disparado a pesar de su agonía. Light aprovechó para saltar y ponerse a espaldas del samurai para tomarlo por los brazos y aplicarle una llave, justo cuando Dance Sky estaba por decapitarlo este giro para que en ves de a él decapite a su compañero pero lo que no esperaba fue que la Fantasma cambio de estrategia y en ves de pasar la espada por su cuello le atravesó el pecho con el filo de esta.

\- **O no** \- Light soltó a Gotick Black y se impulsó hacia atrás para evitar que el filo lo alcance a él también pero apenas tomó distancia volvió a escupir sangre y se puso de rodillas exhausto.

\- **Parece que ya no puedes continuar** \- dijo Dance Sky retirando la espada del pecho de su compañero quien se recuperó al instante.

\- **Maldición** \- volvió a sacar el frasco con el liquido amarillo - **ya no puedo soportarlo mas tiempo... ¡UGH!** \- Gotick Black le dio una patada en la barbilla lanzandolo hacia atrás, el impacto fue tan fuerte que soltó el pequeño frasco por acto reflejo, el samurai fantasma no pudo evitar fijarse en él así que lo tomo en sus manos y lo observo atentamente - **¡no!** \- el joven extranjero rápidamente se reincorporó y se paro en frente del samurai - **por favor** \- se puso de rodillas - **no rompas eso.**

**\- ¿O si no que?** \- lo dejo caer y amenazó con pisotearlo.

\- **¡NO LO HAGAS! Si quieres mátame, pero no rompas ese frasco.**

**\- ¿Que es esto que es mas importante que tu vida? Será un placer averiguarlo.**

**\- ¡NOOOOOO!**

_**¡CRASH!**_

La mirada de Light se encogió de terror al ver el líquido amarillo desparramado en el piso debajo del calzado de Gotick Black quien no dudo ni en segundo en destruirlo, el fantasma se acerco al extranjero que seguía de rodillas con la mirada perdida.

\- **Tus habilidades físicas superan a las de cualquier mercenario que posea un recipiente humano creado por la orden y eso me da curiosidad, quiero que me digas la verdad** \- Light no respondió - **nunca falleciste ¿cierto?** \- todos sus compañeros estaban atónitos ante el interrogatorio del fantasma - **¿que cosa eres? ¿como es que eres inmortal? dímelo** \- puso el filo de su katana sobre su cuello - **o te arrancare parte por parte hasta que hables** \- estuvo a punto de cortarle el brazo pero para sorpresa de todos Light detuvo la katana solo con una mano, apretó el filo del arma con fuerza sin que esta pudiera hacerle un rasguño - **¿que?** \- luego de un solo tirón le quito la katana y volvió a escupir sangre pero esta ves se levantó con algo de dificultad y lanzó la espada lo mas lejos que pudo, tanto que parecía imposible que Gotick la pudiera hacer volver usando solo su poder de viento - **entonces haremos las cosas de esta forma** \- se puso en posición de combate e intentó darle un golpe en el rostro pero el joven ni se inmuto, por el contrario, varios huesos de la mano del fantasma se rompieron para luego regenerarse en el acto, luego intentó patearlo en el pecho logrando el mismo resultado, nada. Golpeaba una y otra ves a Light pero este no se movía en lo absoluto, empezó a retroceder tratando de analizar lo que ocurría, hubo unos segundos de silencio que parecieron eternos y luego el joven lo vio fijamente a los ojos pero esta ves era irreconocible, esta molesto, realmente molesto - **ya veo.**

\- **¡AAAAHHHH!** \- en menos de un segundo Light ya estaba en frente suyo.

**\- Es un hecho** \- todas las extremidades del fantasma fueron desprendidas de su cuerpo sin explicación alguna quedando solo el torso y la cabeza - **no tengo oportunidad contra este mercenario, nunca la tuve... nadie la tiene** \- fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de que Light aplastara su cabeza de un pisotón desvaneciendolo por la falta de energía, luego levantó la vista y se fijo en Dance Sky quien inmediatamente tomo su apariencia de Espectro del Olvido para protegerse.

\- **¡AAAAHHHH!**

\- **Intenta golpearme extranjero y verás lo que te pasa** \- Light ya no hablaba, estaba poseído por una ira desconocida, pero entendió lo que la Fantasma quiso decir y tomo las medidas adecuadas para descargar su ira con ella, tomo un poste de luz y lo arranco con una sola mano - **diablos** \- su velocidad era incomparable a pesar de cargar con él un objeto pesado, sin darle tiempo de pensar empezó a golpear sin piedad a Dance Sky con el poste de luz el cual al no ser materia viva no podía ser absorbido por su capa de sombras - **"es cierto"** \- pensó mientras sus uno de sus brazos salía volando y sus sombras abandonaban su cuerpo retornando a su antigua apariencia por la brutalidad de los golpes del extranjero - **"este combate se termino, para nosotros y para ellos también"** \- Light aplastó todo su cuerpo con el poste destrozándolo por completo, no quedo nada de ella, solo una densa masa espectral que poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose, iba a ser una recuperación muy larga para ambos Fantasmas. Light soltó el poste y empezó a respirar agitadamente, ninguno de sus compañeros salía de su asombro puesto que el joven había logrado lo imposible.

\- **¡Light!** \- el primero en levantarse fue Swift quien camino hasta quedar detrás suyo apoyándose sobre su espada - **lo hiciste, acabaste con ellos** \- no obtuvo respuesta - **¿Light?... ¡UHG!** \- sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, su vista se nublo por unos segundos, creyó que algo lo había atravesado y que estaba a punto de morir pero al llevarse una mano a la cara para aclarar su visión se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando - **¿que es esto?** \- tuvo tiempo de recordar que en toda su vida solo había llorado una vez, pero el hecho de que ni siquiera sepa la razón de esa condición era realmente desesperante - **se supone que ganamos... ¡QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO!** \- cayo de rodillas y empezó a llorar de forma desconsolada, Light se dio la media vuelta sin levantar la mirada.

\- **Ya entiendo** \- dijo tartamudeando para luego levantar la vista al cielo - **la luna también esta triste, esta triste porque su luz se ha apagado, la luna refleja la luz del sol, sin un sol que brille la luna también deja de brillar -** cayo de rodillas temblando sin parar **\- nuestra luz también se ha apagado -** al ver que Swift estaba llorando sin control se fijo en Star que se veía igual de confundida que el resto **\- Star... necesito pedirte un favor... y necesito que lo cumplas sin preguntar.**

**\- ¿Que ocurre? -** empezó a sollosar **\- no... no entiendo nada.**

**\- Necesito que me mates** \- al escuchar eso la joven se quedó fría por la sorpresa - **toma la katana de Swift... y cortame... la cabeza.**

**\- ¿Por que me pides que haga algo como eso? -** también empezó a llorar **\- no puedo.**

**\- Star... -** cada ves le costaba hablar mas por los temblores - **si no me decapitas ahora, ni siquiera el diablo podrá matarme -** todo fue silencio después de eso, lo único que se podía escuchar era las lagrimas de Swift caer sin control, unas lágrimas que solo contenían un sentimiento, pérdida.

En las ruinas de la mansión las cosas finalmente empezaban a aclararse, las portadoras bajaron a tierra confundidas por la gran cantidad de energía que desprendieron al hacer la formación, lentamente iban recuperándose de los mareos y tomando consciencia de su entorno.

\- **¡Lo hicimos!** \- gritó Rainbow Dash abriendo los ojos - **ese maldito de Cybrian Spear mordió el polvo, ganamos...** \- no pudo terminar la frase, sus pupilas se achicaron y su sangre se heló al ver lo que ocurría en frente suyo, todas recuperaron la consciencia y se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- **¡TWILIGHT!** \- gritó Fluttershy con una voz desgarradora, lo único que se escucho después fue el sonido de la corona de la Magia cayendo al piso manchada con sangre, en frente de todas estaba el Emperador Nightmare sosteniendo su espada con la cual atravesaba el pecho de Twilight.

\- **Se acabó... para ustedes** \- dijo el sanguinario emperador mientras empujaba el arma con fuerza pero para sorpresa suya la joven seguía con vida.

\- **¿Princesa?** \- dijo con una voz débil, pues aunque su corazón siguiera latiendo sus espíritu ya estaba rozando otro mundo, en vez de a Noctis veía a la Princesa Luna en su forma de alicornio estirando un casco para que lo tome - **voy a ir... ¿a casa?** \- fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar el casco de la Princesa de la noche, entonces sintió otro ponerse sobre su hombro y al darse la vuelta vio a la misma Princesa Celestia detrás suyo.

\- **Mi fiel alumna** \- dijo la alicornio blanca tomando la barbilla de la joven - **lo has hecho muy bien y todo tu reino esta orgulloso de ti** \- al ver detrás de ella notó que todos los supervivientes de la plaga draconiana estaban a lo lejos mirándola, incluyendo los habitantes de otros reinos, el numero fue aumentando cada ves mas notando que en realidad eran todas las victimas de la fuerza que se cobró la vida de casi todo su mundo, en primera fila estaban sus padres y demás seres queridos los cuales la veían con ternura, sin embargo no pudo evitar notar que hacía falta la presencia de Shining Armor y también de sus amigas ponis, la princesa Celestia acercó su cabeza a su oído para susurrarle - **desgraciadamente el mas allá no es un lugar seguro por el momento, ni para ti ni para el resto de las portadoras, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, y ustedes batallas que librar, pero por ahora... descansa** \- al decir eso Twilight dejo de sentir todo dolor, entrecerró los ojos agotada por todo lo que había vivido y se entregó a la paz que le provocaba oír la voz de quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabía.

El resto de las portadoras veía como Noctis sacaba la espada del pecho de Twilight dejando caer su cuerpo de espaldas al piso, en su rostro había una tranquilidad indescriptible a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que había atravesado para proteger lo último que le quedaba.

\- **Con esto se termina la magia de la amistad en este mundo** \- dijo el Emperador Nightmare sacudiendo su espada para limpiar la sangre - **ahora, tomare lo que me corresponde.**

\- **¡AAAHHHHHHH!** \- iba a tomar la corona de la magia pero Rainbow Dash se le abalanzó con fuerza - **¡malditoooo!** \- todas las demás portadoras salieron de su trance y atacaron a Noctis quien hacía uso de toda su fuerza y sus habilidades para evitarlas, Fluttershy se quedo mirando el cuerpo de Twilight el cual estaba con los ojos cerrados, luego vio la corona de la Magia y tomó consciencia de lo que tenía que hacer, debían de seguir protegiendo lo que era importante para su amiga de otro mundo.

En la ciudad la situación era igual de tensa, Star tomó la katana de Swift del piso y empezó a caminar hasta quedar en frente de Light quien aun permanecía de rodillas temblando.

\- **¿Que estas haciendo?** \- preguntó Blaze desde su posición al ver como la joven se acercaba a su compañero.

\- **¿Estas loca?** \- dijo Hard poniéndose de pie, los dos la rodearon como tratando de detenerla.

\- **¡No se metan!** \- gritó Light provocando que frenaran al instante - **no puedo soportarlo por mas tiempo, por favor ¡haslo!**

**\- No puedo** \- dijo Star ya sin poder contener las lágrimas - **lo siento** \- dejó caer la espada al piso, el sonido del acero chocando contra el concreto fue desesperante para Light quien finalmente había llegado a su límite.

\- **¡CORRAN!** \- gritó mientras se agarraba la cabeza - **ALÉJENSE DE MI, MALDITA SEA ESCONDANSE POR UN DEMONIO... ¡AAAAHHHH!**

**\- Light ¿que diablos te ocurre?** \- dijo Hard acercándose para ayudarlo a levantarse pero al tocar su hombro notó que estaba ardiendo - **¡ah! esta hirviendo.**

**\- ¿Que tanto?** \- preguntó Blaze.

\- **Mucho, no se como es que aun no se ha prendido en llamas** \- vio su mano y efectivamente estaba marcada por el contacto.

\- **¡VAYANSEEEEEEEE!** \- se puso de pie y empezó la desesperante abominación, todos presenciaron como el joven temblaba de forma descontrolada mientras se agarraba la cabeza - **¡AAAAHHHHH!** \- Light empezó un extraño proceso de metamorfosis, sus manos empezaron a convertirse en garras gruesas y afiladas, comenzó a sufrir un brutal aumento de musculatura que destrozó su camiseta gris, la mitad de su pantalón negro también explotó al igual que sus zapatos pero lo que realmente los quebró fue cuando toda su piel explotó debido al aumento de musculatura, la cantidad de sangre que voló mancho la ropa de todos sus compañeros, a excepción de Swift que presenciaba la aterradora escena desde una distancia ligeramente mas alejada, creyeron que estaba muriendo, pero nueva piel empezó a crecer sobre su cuerpo deforme, y sobre esta piel empezó a crecer una gran cantidad de pelo negro como la misma oscuridad, su cabeza también muto convirtiéndose en un gran hocico de lobo con dientes tres veces mas grandes de lo normal, cuando la transfiguración terminó nadie podía creer lo que estaba en frente suyo, pero lo que menos podían creer era que eso alguna vez fue quien conocieron como Luz entre la Oscuridad, muy en el fondo, sabían que nunca más volverían a ver la motivadora sonrisa de su compañero, Luz entre la Oscuridad dejó de existir para dar lugar a la bestia que tenían en frente, la cual se mantenía con la mirada baja pero hasta ahora todo era silencio.

\- **¿Light?** \- dijo Star caminando lentamente hasta quedar en frente de la bestia mitad humano, mitad lobo, la cual aún seguía estática con los ojos cerrados, era enorme, el viento que soltaba al exhalar por los enormes orificios que tenía como fosas nasales despeinaban violentamente a la joven de cabello azul oscuro que no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas al ver en lo que se había convertido el estudiando mas preciado de su hermano - **¿que te ocurrió?**

_**¡THUD!**_

El sonido de carne siendo atravesada fue lo que escucharon todos los extranjeros a excepción de Star, pues ella ya no podía oír ni volvería a oír en ese mundo, la gigantesca garra del monstruo había atravesado su pecho como si fuera papel y le había arrancado el corazón, la criatura abrió los ojos los cuales emitían un fuerte brillo amarillento y procedió a comerse el órgano vital de la joven de un solo bocado, el cuerpo de Star cayo inerte al piso frente a los ojos de sus compañeros que aún no sabían como reaccionar.

_**¡ROAR!**_

Finalmente abrió la boca soltando un potente rugido que obligo a todos a retroceder y cubrirse por la onda que generaba.

\- **¡Esa cosa no es Light!** \- grito Hard levantando su arma y empezó a disparar a discreción pero las balas no hacían mas que rebotar en la piel acorazada de la bestia, en menos de un segundo el hombre de piel rojo claro ya tenía una garra en el cuello y estaba siendo levantado en peso por la criatura que lo miraba con furia - **es rápido, es demasiado rápido** \- volvió a rugir en el rostro de Hard como si fuera un animal marcando territorio - **¡no me mires así!** \- los ojos de Hard se pusieron rojos y la bestia empezó a quemarse sin explicación alguna, soltó al extranjero por acto reflejo mientras se golpeaba a si mismo tratando de apagar las llamas - **¡vamos!** \- pasaban los segundos y sangre empezaba a brotar de la nariz de Hard pero la bestia no era consumida por las llamas - **a esta temperatura tendría que estar carbonizado, es lo máximo que puedo hacer, ¿de que esta hecho?** \- Light tomo un pedazo de escombro y se lo lanzo a Hard quien pudo esquivarlo a tiempo pero perdió la concentración anulando las llamas.

\- **¡No ataquen!** \- gritó Swift pero Blaze cayo victima de la desesperación y empezó a disparar su ametralladora sin lograr ningún resultado, en vez de ir por él la bestia decidió atrapar a Hard de nuevo quien estaba sorprendido de ver que a pesar de las altas temperaturas a las que fue expuesto solo había perdido parte de su pelaje el cual empezó a crecer instantáneamente.

\- **¡Corran!** \- Hard fue atrapado por las enormes fauces del can quien lo levanto en peso, saco una cuchilla y trato de cortarle la garganta pero esta se rompió apenas hizo contacto con su piel - **no tiene puntos blandos** \- Light empezó a hacer fuerza a lo que Hard solo pudo echar una ultima mirada a sus compañeros los cuales estaban muertos de miedo - **¡ustedes aun tienen algo porque vivir, VÁYANSE AHORA!** \- fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de que fuera partido a la mitad por los dientes del lobo, como si no fuera suficiente continuo devorando la parte superior del cadáver con desesperación hasta llegar al corazón el cual al igual que el de Star se comió de un bocado.

\- **¡LIGHHHHTTT!** \- gritó Swift tomando su katana del piso pero fue detenido por Blaze.

\- **¿Que diablos haces? Ya viste de lo que es capaz, es indestructible, tenemos que irnos.**

**\- No lo voy a abandonar.**

**\- ¿Estas loco? ¿Acaso no te importa morir? ¿que hay de Twilight? se que te importa tanto como a mi me importa Applejack, tenemos que irnos.**

**\- Ya no me importa nada Blaze** \- el joven se quedo helado al escuchar eso y ver la mirada quebrada de su compañero - **se acabo, perdimos, pero...** \- miró a la bestia masticando el corazón de Hard - **si aun hay un poco de Light dentro de esa cosa, voy a hacer que salga** \- empujo a Blaze y empezó a caminar hasta quedar en frente de la criatura la cual apenas notó su presencia gruño con fiereza - **¡TU ERES LUZ ENTRE LA OSCURIDAD!** \- al escuchar eso Light dejo de rugir - **¡miembro del Sector Defensivo de la Orden de los Cuentistas! ¡aprendiz del Observador numero 77! ¡RECUERDALO!** \- la bestia camino en dos patas hasta quedar en frente suyo observándolo con un rostro de ira pura - **si aún queda algo de mi amigo dentro tuyo entonces déjalo salir** \- Light abrió la boca enseñándole todos los dientes y gruñendo cada ves mas fuerte, en ese momento Swift entendió de que ya no había forma de razonar con él - **si nosotros no podemos hacerte entrar en razón, tal ves solo hay dos personas capaces de sacarte de ese estado** \- levantó la garra listo para matarlo - **desgraciadamente uno de ellos esta desaparecido y el otro nos ha traicionado, me preguntó si serás capaz de reconocerlo a él** \- lanzó un fuerte rugido - **lamento que tengas que hacer esto, realmente lo siento** \- desenfundó su katana e hizo un ultimo intento por detenerlo pero antes de que pudiera hacer un solo movimiento la bestia ya le había arrancado el corazón de una sola mordida dejando solo un cuerpo incompleto tirado sobre un charco de sangre y la mirada perdida.

Light notó finalmente la presencia de Blaze y empezó a caminar lentamente hasta su posición, ya había comido y estaba satisfecho por lo que no tenía ningún apuro en acabar con el ultimo extranjero.

\- **Los has matado a todos** \- dijo mientras veía a la imponente criatura acercarsele - **a todos y a cada uno de ellos** \- levantó su ametralladora temblando - **pero no es suficiente ¿cierto?** \- finalmente quedo en frente suyo - **falto yo ¿no es así?**

**\- ¿Que diablos es esa cosa? ¡DISPAREN!** \- un grupo de desafortunados militares que estaban patrullando la zona luego de exterminar a los demonios se encontró con Blaze y Light y le apuntaron con sus armas en formación.

\- **¡NO LO HAGAN!** \- Blaze intentó advertirles pero ya era demasiado tarde, empezaron a disparar sin ningún resultado mas que hacer enojar a la bestia la cual en menos de un segundo despedazo por completo a sus agresores, al final solo quedo un soldado con vida quien sostenía su comunicador desesperadamente tratando de pedir refuerzos pero estaba muy aterrado como para poder hablar, Light levanto su garra listo para matarlo.

_**¡BANG!**_

El sonido de un disparo distrajo a la bestia la cual llevo su atención en otra dirección, Blaze le había disparado cosa que le hizo menos daño que la picadura de un mosquito pero fue lo suficiente como para que lo tomara como objetivo, el extranjero se preparo para encarar la muerte al igual que todos sus compañeros, iba a ver hasta el final, notó la increíble velocidad con la que el animal se movió hasta quedar en frente suyo con la boca abierta listo para devorarlo, vio cada uno de los enormes dientes del can manchados con la sangre de los corazones de sus compañeros y de los desafortunados soldados que patrullaban, pero nada pasó, a tan solo centímetros de acabar con su vida Light se detuvo y empezó a olfatear el ambiente, tal parecía que había detectado una fragancia mucho mas llamativa, el olor a una sangre distinta, un sabor distinto, entonces empezó a correr a una velocidad incomparable, saltando entre los techos de las casas, destrozando todo lo que se interponía en su camino, con un solo objetivo, alimentarse de aquella misteriosa fuente.

En las ruinas de la mansión las portadoras continuaban peleando contra el Príncipe Noctis, armadas con el dolor de haber perdido a su amiga y compañera, pero aun así no eran capaces de eliminar al Caballero de la Desesperación quien se alimentaba cada ves mas del sufrimiento y frustración de sus oponentes, haciéndose mas fuerte y siniestro gracias al odio que sentían por él.

\- **¡No tienes perdón!** \- gritó Fluttershy al ver como se quitaba de encima al resto de sus compañeras - **eres un verdadero monstruo, una vergüenza.**

**\- ¿Yo doy vergüenza?** \- le respondió con frialdad - **¿por que mejor no te callas y me das la corona para terminar mi trabajo de una vez por todas? ¿o acaso quieres seguir viendo sufrir a tus amigas?**

**\- Te matare, te matare todas las veces que sea necesario** \- dijo Rainbow golpeando el piso.

\- **Parece que la ignorancia sigue siendo un factor común entre ustedes, a diferencia de los Changelings en Equestria o de la brujería que usaba la Crysalis de este mundo yo no me alimento de las emociones positivas, las extingo y me alimento de sus miedos y su odio, con esas emociones no tienen oportunidad contra mi, nadie la tiene** \- levantó su espada al cielo y empezó a cargar energía oscura en ella - **ya no pueden hacer nada para evitar que cumpla con mi Destino, ¡SE ACABO!** \- para sorpresa de todos un extraño silencio invadió la zona de combate seguida por el aullido de un lobo, Noctis canceló su ataque al ver la persistencia de ese aullido, una vez que se detuvo todos se quedaron en un estado de confusión indescriptible - **¿que fue eso?**

_**¡ROAR!**_

De entre los arboles del bosque se escucho un rugido y al cabo de unos segundos una criatura de dos metros de altura mitad humano, mitad lobo saltó de entre la oscuridad cayendo en medio de todos pero inmediatamente capto su atención en Noctis quien se veía igual de sorprendido que las portadoras.

\- **¿Que diablos es esa cosa?** \- preguntó Rarity al ver como la criatura se abalanzaba sin piedad sobre el Caballero propinándole un tremendo golpe que lo hizo volar varios metros destrozando las pocas estructuras que quedaban en pie de la mansión.

\- **¿Es aliado?** \- preguntó Applejack al ver como la bestia corría desesperadamente hacia la posición en la que había caído el cuerpo de Noctis quien no tuvo tiempo de levantarse antes de que lo tomara de un pie y empezara a azotarlo contra todo aquello que se pudiera golpear.

\- **Maldita criatura** \- el Caballero se puso de pie y sostuvo su espada esperando el próximo ataque de la bestia - **¿de donde salio esta cosa? un momento** \- se fijo en los ojos amarillos del animal que lo veían llenos de furia - **¿Light?**

_**¡ROAR!**_

La bestia empezó a golpear a Noctis sin piedad, sus ataques eran brutalidad pura y la armadura del Emperador estaba sufriendo las consecuencias, aquella armadura que las portadoras no pudieron destruir ni con todos sus ataques combinados estaba cayendo parte por parte debido a la fuerza sin limites de ese misterioso ser.

\- **Miren** \- gritó Pinkie Pie señalando como es Noctis estaba tirado en el piso usando su espada para trabar la boca de la bestia que estaba prácticamente encima suyo dejando caer su saliva sobre su casco la cual parecía servir como ácido puesto que dejaba marcas en el acero cuando lo tocaba.

\- **Maldición** \- dijo Noctis haciendo cada ves mas fuerza para evitar ser despedazado - **esta cosa... nació para matarme** \- la prueba definitiva de que ya no quedaba mas que un animal de lo que solía ser el mercenario mas risueño de la orden, había perdido todo rastro de emociones, no podría reconocer ni a su mejor amigo e intentaría asesinar y devorar todo aquello que se cruce en su camino. Noctis se lo quito de encima de una patada y se fijo en las portadoras - **la corona tendrá que esperar** \- dijo para si mismo mientras tomaba altura y se alejaba volando a toda velocidad de la zona de combate. Light se levantó y corrió hasta el bosque perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche pero dejando un rastro de destrucción a su paso.

**(...)**

Minutos después en la camioneta Sunset Shimmer seguía pensando sobre el asiento de chófer mientras que Night Song curaba las heridas de Flash Sentry, al cabo de unos segundos vieron a las portadoras acercarse a paso lento y con las miradas bajas.

\- **¿Son ellas?** \- preguntó Flash Sentry.

\- **¡Están vivas!** \- gritó Night Song emocionada pero cuando fueron a recibirlas notaron que su semblante no era para nada el de victoria, Applejack cargaba el cuerpo de Twilight Sparkle sobre su espalda, no fue necesario decir nada para que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, la expresión de Flash Sentry y Night Song no se podía describir, dejaron el cuerpo de Twilight en la parte trasera de la camioneta y Sunset Shimmer se acerco para verla.

\- **No es posible** \- trato de contener las lágrimas lo mas que pudo pero en ese momento llegó Fluttershy con la corona de la magia y se la acerco para que la tomara - **no... no puedo hacerlo.**

**\- A todos nos duele** \- dijo Applejack - **créenos, pero necesitamos un elemento de la magia o no podremos derrotar a ese maldito.**

**\- Ella no será capaz de reemplazar a Twilight** \- dijo Rainbow - **nadie puede, ¡no tiene sentido!**

**\- ¡Rainbow! No es momento para eso** \- Applejack no pudo evitar soltar las primeras lágrimas - **ella sabe como usarla, es la única que sabe de magia en este mundo, ¡es la ultima Equestre con vida!**

**\- No servirá** \- dijo Sunset para sorpresa de todos - **yo no soy la verdadera portadora de la Magia, no soy digna de usar esa corona, ya lo intenté ¿lo olvidaron?** \- todas bajaron la mirada - **la corona no me ha elegido, el elemento escoge a su portador.**

\- **Entonces** \- dijo Pinkie Pie con voz triste - **¿como terminaremos la misión de Twilight?**

**\- Yo... no lo se** \- todos se quedaron mirando el cuerpo de Twilight, la expresión de paz en su rostro las reconfortaba puesto que finalmente su lucha había concluido, les iba a hacer falta siempre, pero ahora todo quedaba en sus manos.

Finalmente la luna fue opacada por los primeros indicios del amanecer, sin embargo sería un amanecer distinto para todos luego de una noche que nadie olvidaría jamas, en una zona de la destruida ciudad a la que todavía no llegaba la luz un joven de cabello marrón caminaba por la pista llena de escombros, Blaze caminaba con la mirada baja sin poder quitarse de la cabeza las imágenes de los cuerpos asesinados de sus compañeros y sus corazones siendo devorados por el monstruo en el que se había convertido Light, llegó al pie de una casa que ahora solo era un pedazo de escombros, escombros que alguna ves fueron lo que él aprendió a llamar hogar, cayo de rodillas frente a la estructura, cansado, respirando agitadamente por el agotamiento tanto físico como emocional.

\- **Mierda** \- dijo casi en un susurro - **una ves mas... estoy solo** \- un viento helado pasó a su lado y se aferró a su chaqueta para cubrirse del frío - **me... me quede... solo.**

El sol salió iluminando la ciudad devastada por el ataque de los demonios, pero inmediatamente nubes oscuras lo cubrieron sumiendo todo en un clima nublado y melancólico, entonces empezó a llover y el ultimo extranjero esta ves no levantó la vista al cielo, ya no esperaba nada bueno, pero dentro de él había despertado una gran determinación.

_**1 año, 10 meses, 5 días.**_

.

**Tema de cierre: Things I Don't Understand - Coldplay - Español**  
/watch?v=H9BNJ7jCU4Y

**NA: Este fue el ultimo capitulo de "Cuenta Regresiva", el próximo será el característico epilogo que hago resumiendo la situación de cada uno de los personajes para luego dar inicio al ultimo y mas roto de todos los actos "Destino Erróneo", empieza el largo camino de regreso a casa en el capitulo 72 de esta historia, recuerden dejar sus criticas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews y solo me queda decir que esperen lo inesperado.**


	73. El paso del tiempo

**71\. El paso del tiempo.**

Luego de la muerte de los gobernadores los militares hicieron varias reformas para evitar que lo que ocurrió en la planta nuclear se divulgue, cada país se hizo cargo de elegir a un nuevo gobernador y de sacar a la luz los actos corruptos de los anteriores, no se supo nada de **Luna** y el cargo de gobernador fue ocupado por un hombre llamado **Felton Black** por el hecho de considerarlo el más apto para ocuparlo hasta que se haga una investigación a fondo sobre lo que ocurrió con Luna y todos los que estaban relacionados con ella, incluyendo a **Duncan Drums**.

**Rarity, Fluttershy y Applejack** se mudaron a otra ciudad para evitar ser capturadas y en un ambiente donde Fluttershy pueda terminar su embarazo sin preocupaciones, este lugar fue donde uno de los parientes de Applejack, un sitio lo suficientemente alejado como para olvidar todo el sufrimiento por el que habían tenido que pasar.

**Pinkie Pie** se fue a otra ciudad para atender asuntos personales que prefirió no divulgar hasta que lo haya resuelto, **Rainbow Dash** fue con ella y se mantienen en constante contacto con el resto de las portadoras. **Flash Sentry** y **Sunset Shimmer** conservan y cuidan el elemento de la magia, también se fueron a una ubicación distinta todo con el objetivo de evitar ser rastreados por Nightmare hasta encontrar a alguien capaz de portar el elemento para darle fin.

**Blue** volvió a tener contacto con las portadoras quienes se enteraron de todos los cambios que se iban a hacer en la ciudad empezando por su reconstrucción, la mayoría de los habitantes tuvieron que ser alojados en otros lugares y ella misma les ofreció protección a todas puesto que ahora su grupo militar esta enterado de su papel en todo lo que ocurrió esa noche y están dispuesto a proteger su identidad y su integridad por seguridad de todos. **Night Song** se quedó en la misma ciudad junto con Blue para apoyar en la reconstrucción, están en contacto permanente con las portadoras. Poco se sabe de **Pierce Cross** excepto el hecho de que se mantiene trabajando con el **Doctor Whooves** en una ubicación desconocida.

Finalmente **Blaze** enterró los restos de sus compañeros en el bosque con ayuda de las portadoras antes de su partida, prometió que completaría la voluntad de sus amigos y su misión principal, pero una vez que las portadoras se separaron con sus respectivos elementos se quedo en la ciudad para obtener información y encontrar a **Eighth Soul**, el ultimo desertor de la orden y el único que podía proporcionarle información al respecto.

Pasó un mes mas después de aquella trágica noche, Pinkie Pie estaba caminando por una carretera árida junto con Rainbow Dash la cual se veía cansada y miraba molesta al cielo por el extremo calor que hacía en ese lugar pero a pesar de todo la joven de piel rosa parecía estar extrañamente calmada.

\- **¡Es increíble!** \- gritó Rainbow tirando la ultima botella de agua mineral que tenía - **¿por que hace tanto calor en este lugar? ¿que sitio es este que no he visto ni un bendito árbol en kilómetros?**

\- **Yo también estoy tan sorprendida como tu** \- contestó Pinkie - **aunque no lo creas esto solía ser una granja, pero veo que han tenido serios problemas con la sequía en los últimos años** \- bajo la mirada - **no debí de estar incomunicada por tanto tiempo.**

**\- ¿De que estas hablado?** \- Pinkie Pie señalo una casa a la distancia la cual estaba rodeada por varias cercas que contenían animales y lo que parecía ser un huerto seco, mas allá se podía ver un pedazo de barro gigantesco que al parecer alguna ves fue un lago - **¿que es ese lugar?** \- una ves que llegaron Pinkie toco la puerta delicadamente y esta se entreabrió y una mujer aparentemente mayor se asomó.

\- **¿Quien es?** \- dijo con una voz seria que aparte expresaba desconfianza, Pinkie Pie suspiró al escucharla.

\- **Soy yo... mamá** \- al decir eso Rainbow se sobresaltó y la puerta se fue abriendo poco a poco para dejar ver a una mujer mayor de piel gris claro y cabello gris oscuro.

\- **¿Pinkamena? ¿eres tu?** \- dijo sonando bastante sorprendida a lo que la joven rápidamente la abrazo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- **¡Lamento no haberles escrito por tanto tiempo! ¡Por favor perdónenme!** \- la expresión de Rainbow no tenía descripción, ni siquiera podía procesar a tiempo todo lo que estaba pasando, los verdaderos padres de Pinkie habían estado lejos todo el tiempo y al parecer hace mucho que no se comunicaban.

\- **Tranquila cariño** \- la aparto con ternura secando sus lágrimas - **nadie esta molesto contigo, nos enteramos de lo que paso en la ciudad donde estudiabas y no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti** \- la volvió a abrazar - **has crecido tanto, cuando te fuiste solo eras un niña, una niña muy valiente** \- Rainbow sonrió ante la conmovedora e inesperada escena y fue en ese momento que la mujer se dio cuenta de su presencia - **¿no me vas a presentar a tu amiga?**

\- **¡Claro! Ella es Rainbow Dash pero me gusta llamarla Dashie, me encantaría presentarte al resto de mis amigas pero están escondiéndose en otras ciudades por...** \- Rainbow le tapo la boca para evitar que hable de mas, la madre de Pinkie rió y las invito a pasar, fue en ese momento que Rainbow se dio cuenta de la condición en la que vivían, la granja de Applejack era un paraíso aun para alguien como ella que estaba mas acostumbrada a la acción de la ciudad pero ese sitio parecía un cementerio mas que una granja.

\- **¡Papá!** \- gritó Pinkie al ver a un hombre de piel color mostaza y cabello blanco que estaba arando la tierra con gran esfuerzo, al escuchar la voz de su hija el hombre entrecerró los ojos y se puso un sombrero de ala corta negro que estaba en el piso mientras se limpiaba el sudor.

\- **Bienvenida de nuevo a casa** \- dijo con algo de seriedad cosa que impresiono un poco a Rainbow - **¿quien es tu amiga?**

**\- Soy Rainbow Dash** \- estiro la mano para saludarlo pero el hombre solo paso de largo a la cocina para prepararles algo, Rainbow se mostró un tanto molesta por eso pero recibió una palmada en el hombro de Pinkie.

\- **Tranquila Dashie, le cuesta mucho expresar sus emociones pero es una gran persona, es mi padre después de todo.**

\- **Ya veo** \- contestó con seriedad. Después de almorzar salieron a pasear por el campo y Rainbow no podía evitar mirar lo diferente que era de la granja de Applejack, los árboles estaban tan secos como la tierra y apenas se sentía correr el viento.

\- **¿Donde están mis hermanas?** \- preguntó Pinkie con su característica alegría.

\- **Ellas también se mudaron a distintas ciudades para empezar con sus estudios** \- contestó su madre.

\- **Entonces** \- dijo Rainbow sorprendida - **¿ustedes se encargan de todo esto completamente solos?**

**\- Tal como lo vez** \- dijo el padre de Pinkie.

\- **Pero... ¿no han pensado en buscarse un empleo en la ciudad? estoy segura que alguien con su talento podría encontrar trabajo fácilmente ahí.**

**\- Una de mis hijas nos ha ofrecido vivir con ella pero me he negado** \- Rainbow entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños molesta.

\- **¿Acaso no ha pensado en su esposa? Es decir, mire lo que pasa con este lugar** \- tomo un pedazo de tierra - **parece como si no hubiera llovido en meses, ¿en serio cree que tiene futuro aquí?** \- Pinkie se sorprendió por la actitud de Rainbow, después de todo ella era capaz de comprender las razones de su padre.

\- **Es verdad, no ha llovido en poco mas de un año, pero aun así me niego a dejar este lugar** \- la miró con tal seriedad que la joven terca de cabello arcoiris se sintió un tanto intimidada - **mi padre fue el dueño de esta granja y he trabajado en ella toda mi vida, durante generaciones a mantenido a mi familia y a todos los que han comerciado con nosotros, es verdad, los tiempos han cambiado y ahora los alimentos son creados artificialmente, ya no se necesitan granjeros como nosotros pero me niego a abandonar este lugar, le debo mucho a esta tierra** \- Rainbow finalmente comprendió sus razones y decidió no responder, el hombre se quito el sombrero para limpiarse el sudor de la frente - **aun así no soy tan egoísta como para amarrar a mis hijas o a mi esposa a este trabajo, ellas son libres de decidir, pero si esta tierra se muere yo me muero con ella.**

**\- Ya veo** \- Rainbow empezó a correr mientras sacaba algo de su mochila - **¡en ese caso!** \- tiro su mochila al piso sacando el elemento de la lealtad - **¡voy a ayudarlo con eso!**

**\- ¡Dashie!** \- gritó Pinkie al ver que la joven sin pensarlo dos veces se colocaba su elemento de la armonía y todos eran cegados por un fuerte resplandor.

\- **¿Que fue eso?** \- dijo su padre mientras se frotaba los ojos pero lo único que pudo ver fue una estela color arcoiris volando rápidamente en dirección al oeste - **¿un arcoiris aquí?** \- tanto él como su esposa y su hija estaban completamente sorprendidos - **hace años que no veo un arcoiris ¿como es posible un arcoiris sin lluvia?**

\- **Esa es Dashie** \- dijo Pinkie riendo, al minuto una gran cantidad de nubes negras empezaron a inundar el cielo de la granja tapándolos con su sombra, y de un segundo a otro empezó a caer una lluvia como nunca habían visto - **¡eso es!** \- Pinkie y su madre se abrazaron, su padre se quedo mirando el cielo con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos sin poder comprender que había ocurrido, entonces se hizo un hueco entre las nubes justo donde ellos estaban parados y Rainbow Dash descendió rápidamente estirando sus alas para secarlas.

\- **Que lástima** \- dijo la joven sonriendo - **parece que vamos a tener mucho trabajo en esta temporada, por suerte su hija se ha vuelto muy rápida últimamente ¿no es así Pinkie?** \- el padre de Pinkie todavía no lograba procesar bien lo que estaba pasando pero el ver a su hija y a su esposa tan felices lo hacía olvidarse de todos los detalles, Rainbow también presenciaba la escena y empezaba a tomar consciencia de lo que los elementos eran capaces de traer al mundo, algún día tendrían que hacerse cargo de ello pero por el momento se quedaría un tiempo con la familia de su mejor amiga.

En la planta nuclear ubicada en un territorio aislado también estaba lloviendo, todo había sido tomado por los nuevos militares que se encargarían de que el sitio cierre junto con todos sus secretos, la entrada principal estaba rodeada de soldados armados y desde el bosque un hombre enmascarado veía entrar un auto autorizado para luego retirarse con las manos en los bolsillos mientras reía de forma triunfante.

\- **Todo es perfecto** \- decía para si mismo Mislead Appear mientras caminaba por el bosque - **Duncan Drums esta fuera de juego con esto, me importa un demonio lo que vaya a pasar con Spike y el resto de los dragones, si mis predicciones son correctas los pondrán a dormir a todos, era necesario que Twilight Sparkle muriera para que esto también pasara, todo marcha perfectamente, a pesar de que Octava del Alma posee una maquina del tiempo no ha podido hacer nada para evitar esto ni puede hacerlo sin ponerse a si mismo en riesgo, ya he tomado todas las medidas para ello, no es mas inteligente que yo, nadie lo es.**

**\- Pareces estar muy orgulloso de tu intelecto** \- dijo una voz burlona en medio del bosque - **¿acaso no has escuchado que los orgullosos solo reciben desesperación?**

**\- Pero si es nuestro genio preferido, ya muéstrate de una vez Discord** \- varias hojas se desprendieron de los arboles y se juntaron tomando la forma de un hombre de piel gris y cabello blanco con barba de chivo - **¿que paso con tus entradas triunfantes? solías ser mas creativo.**

**\- Ya me estoy cansando de tu presencia** \- se acerco a él molesto - **pareces saber todo de todos, pero ni siquiera yo se quien eres, manejas las cosas como si fueras el amo del destino, incluso antes de que te convirtieras en un Lector del Libro de Cuentos, ¿quien diablos eres?**

**\- Es poco inteligente preguntar eso pensando que realmente te voy a mostrar mi identidad, por cierto ¿como es que puedes mantener tus recuerdos entre lineas temporales aun sin ser un Lector?**

**\- ¡¿COMO ES QUE SABES ESO?!**

\- **Obvio que no lo se, por eso te lo estaba preguntando tonto, pero gracias por responderme... es decir, solo me basta con ver tu reacción para saber la respuesta** \- Discord empezaba a molestarse - **¿entiendes como funciona esto?**

**\- ¿Realmente te crees muy listo?**

\- **No te ofendas, tal ves eres un genio con cientos de años y supongo que tu naturaleza como espíritu es lo que te permite mantener tus recuerdos, pero aún así hay milenios de diferencia entre tu intelecto y el mío.**

**\- ¿Acaso quieres decir que tienes mas de mil años?**

**\- Jajaja, veo que sigues siendo igual de gracioso, ¿donde has visto a un humano con mil años? es patético.**

**\- Entonces ¡¿QUE DIABLOS ERES?!**

**\- Solo soy un humano con un objetivo como cualquier otro, solo que mi objetivo es mucho mas ambicioso que los demás.**

\- **Déjame adivinar esta ves, ¿se trata del Libro de Cuentos?**

**\- Por lo menos en eso estas en lo correcto.**

**\- ¿Que es lo que quieres con esa cosa? No tienes idea con que te estas metiendo.**

**\- ¿Acaso crees que habría llegado tan lejos sin saber que es lo que estoy buscando? Soy el único que puede dominar el poder del Libro de Cuentos, los Fantasmas solo son marionetas de su voluntad, incluso el Príncipe Noctis no es mas que otro peón de "Eso", es un hombre inteligente pero su ambición y sus emociones lo vuelven completamente inútil.**

**\- Ahora lo entiendes, nadie puede controlar el Libro de Cuentos, nadie puede escapar de "Eso", ¿que piensas hacer tu si no eres mas que un simple hombre como dices?**

\- **No solo soy un simple hombre, soy el hombre mas inteligente del mundo, es por eso que voy a ganar y nadie puede hacer nada para evitarlo, ya tome todas las precauciones sobre ello** \- se dio la media vuelta - **y me he informado acerca de tu especie, se que no puedes entrometerte demasiado, no tienes la misma libertad que nosotros y estoy mas que seguro de que no correrás el riesgo de hacerlo.**

**\- ¿Lo dices para que lo haga cierto? Para deshacerte de mi.**

**\- Piensa lo que quieras** \- giro su cuello para verlo a los ojos mientras se retiraba - **tal ves quería que pensaras eso, o que pensaras lo contrario, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes será siempre la que yo quiera, el problema es que no lo sabes, así funciona mi sistema.**

**\- Es patético** \- Discord se fue convirtiendo en hojas de nuevo - **eres patético** \- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer por completo.

Otro mes pasó, un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón estaba sentado en una banca de un parque en otra ciudad mientras leía un periódico, Pierce Cross había vuelto a la otra ciudad donde conoció a Eighth Soul por primera vez, aun desconocía los motivos por los cuales el Doctor y el extranjero no podían hacer nada mas con la maquina del tiempo, a pesar de que era solo un prototipo y tenía sus limitaciones, en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar.

\- **¿Que ocurre Blueblood?** \- respondió con voz cansada - **espero que no hayas vuelto a molestar al Doctor.**

**\- ¿Quien es Blueblood?** \- preguntó una voz mayor al otro lado de la linea, era el Doctor Whooves.

\- **¿Doctor? ¿donde esta Blueblood?**

**\- Otra ves con eso, no hay nadie llamado Blueblood** \- Pierce se levantó de su asiento.

\- **No bromee conmigo, todo este tiempo nos a acompañado un joven rubio de piel blanca, ¿donde diablos esta?**

**\- Ya veo** \- el Doctor se quedo un rato en silencio - **será mejor que hables con Eighth Soul, cuando aparezca por supuesto.**

**\- ¿Ha hecho otro viaje en el tiempo? ¡no voy a esperar a que aparezca! ¡dime donde está ahora mismo!**

**\- Baja tu tono cuando hables conmigo, ¿ya te olvidaste para que es todo lo que estamos haciendo?**

**\- ¿Como voy a saberlo si no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando? Por lo menos que tenga la molestia de decirme cuando van a cambiar las cosas y que cosas van a cambiar, ¡esto es una locura!** \- se sentó de nuevo e intentó calmarse.

\- **Por ese tipo de reacciones es que evita hablar contigo sobre el tema, esto fue así desde el principio, algunas personas volverán y otras se irán, hasta que no seas capas de aceptar esa realidad no podemos hablar del tema.**

**\- Por lo menos hazme un favor.**

**\- ¿Que?**

\- **Se que tienes acceso al ultimo censo que hicieron en la otra ciudad, revisa la lista de supervivientes del ataque y dime si hay alguien llamado Rev Drums.**

**\- ¿Rev Drums? ¡ah! hubieras dicho eso primero, Eighth Soul me dijo que preguntarías por alguien con ese nombre.**

**\- ¿Y ahora te acuerdas?**

**\- Tranquilo, dice que no te preocupes por él, tuvo que apartarlo por su seguridad en su ultimo viaje, volverás a verlo algún día pero lo mas probable es que no te reconozca.**

**\- Ya he pasado por eso una vez** \- recordó el momento en que se había cruzado con Night Song aun después de haberla visto morir en sus brazos - **solo dime una cosa ¿por que hacer todos esos cambios? ¿cual es la razón de traer y apartar a gente que no tiene ninguna conexión con las portadoras o con el resto de los objetivos?**

**\- Cuando se trata del tiempo hasta una cucaracha puede influenciar en tu futuro, no tienes idea de la influencia que puede tener sobre tu vida alguien que incluso nunca has visto, el único que puede darte todos los detalles es Eighth Soul, después de todo yo no soy un Lector y mis recuerdos no son muy útiles para esto, ven apenas tengas tiempo** \- colgó.

\- **Esto es tan confuso** \- se recostó sobre el espaldar de la banca y estiro los brazos - **es como despertar de la nada en un mundo completamente distinto, ¿como fue que me metí en esto? ¿que habría pasado si Counter Clash nunca me hubiera entregado el libro?** \- se quedo mirando el cielo un rato - **solía encontrarme en este parque con la otra Twilight y su perro el tiempo que viví aquí, a esta misma hora, ¿ella también habrá desaparecido?** \- en ese momento una pelota de fútbol cayó a su costado alarmandolo - **¿pero que?** \- tomo el balón con sus manos.

\- **Lo siento señor** \- gritó una voz infantil, al levantar la vista vio a una niña de piel anaranjado claro y cabello color morado a la distancia junto con otros chicos de su edad - **¿puede devolvernos el balón?**

**\- ¿Acaso no es?** \- entrecerró los ojos y recordó el momento en que el horaculo le mostró a todas las personas que iban a ser asesinadas por los Fantasmas, el rostro de esa niña estaba en la lista, era Scootaloo quien para él debería estar muerta - **ya veo** \- le devolvió la pelota sin decir nada mas, luego se levantó y empezó a caminar tirando el periódico a la basura - **Eighth Soul, ¿que otros cambios piensas hacer? ¿que cosas tienes planeadas para la gente que regresa?** \- giro su cuello para ver a Scootaloo jugando fútbol con el resto de los chicos de esa ciudad, se veía realmente feliz ahí - **ser un Lector del Libro de Cuentos, tener el poder de recordar... ¿es una bendición... o una maldición?**

Pasaron tres meses mas, la reconstrucción de la ciudad avanzaba normalmente, era de noche pero los ruidos de las máquinas no dejaban de escucharse, excepto en el bosque donde se apagaban todos los sonidos, donde la luz de la Luna se colaba entre las hojas de los arboles y donde se ocultaba un terrible misterio, pero había un joven que no le tenía miedo al bosque e iba todas las noches a pensar ahí, Blaze estaba caminando entre los arboles hasta que llegó a una parte despajada del bosque, ahí habían cinco tumbas bien cuidadas, como si la propia naturaleza se hubiera encargado de que el tiempo no deteriore su estado. Blaze se sentó con la espalda apoyada en un árbol suspirando por el cansancio, ahí estaban las tumbas de Swift, Star y Hard, la de Grace era puramente simbólica puesto que hace mucho había sido profanada por los Fantasmas para traerla de regreso, ya no volvería mas y por supuesto no había nada mas que una lápida con su nombre, finalmente había una tumba mas en medio de todas con el símbolo de una estrella morada en su lápida, era la de Twilight Sparkle, sobre cada una de las tumbas había una flor distinta.

\- **Esto ya se convirtió en un cementerio de extranjeros** \- dijo para si mismo puesto que nada ni nadie podía escucharlo ahí - **después de todo, tu también eras una extranjera en este mundo** \- observo la tumba de Twilight, luego miró la de Star - **aún no puedo encontrar a Octava del Alma, se que es importante, por algo la Orden lo quería de regreso** \- entrecerró los ojos - **pero por supuesto que no se lo voy a llevar a la Orden, después de todo, en cierta forma, todos hemos sido traicionados por las Espinas** \- se levantó y se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero en frente suyo apareció un hombre joven de piel blanca y cabello negro desalborotado que lo veía con una gran pasividad en los ojos, tanta que por un momento pensó que era un Fantasma pero no veía ese tipo de maldad en su mirada.

\- **Te has convertido en alguien muy osado para entrar al bosque a estas horas de la noche Resplandor Crepuscular.**

**\- Octava del Alma** \- sonrió - **¿eres tú no?**

**\- Prefiero que me llames Eighth Soul.**

\- **Prefiero llamarte desertor** \- saco una pistola y le apunto - **¿sabes por que te he estado buscando?**

**\- Quieres respuestas.**

\- **Bajo cualquier costo** \- los dos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos - **pero lo que no se es... ¿que quieres tu de mi?** \- bajó el arma, Eighth Soul miró a ambos lados y luego dio un par de pasos rodeando las tumbas sin dejar de mirar a los alrededores.

\- **La gente a empezado a decir cosas de este lugar, algo sobre un monstruo, un... hombre lobo suelto.**

**\- ¡Su nombre es Light! ¡Luz entre la Oscuridad! ¡y no es un monstruo!**

**\- ¿Entonces que es? ¿has intentado razonar con él?** \- Blaze tomo cada una de las flores que estaban sobre las tumbas y se las mostró a Eighth Soul.

\- **¡¿Ves esto?! Todas las malditas noches aparecen flores sobre las tumbas de mis compañeros y no soy yo quien las pone, ¿te parece que un monstruo podría honrar de esta forma la memoria de sus amigos?** \- apretó las flores - **él esta sufriendo en este momento mas de lo que tu y yo podemos haberlo hecho en toda nuestra vida** \- volvió a apuntarlo con el arma - **tu eres un desertor de la Orden, por tu antigüedad debes de tener conocimiento acerca de muchos mas mundos que yo** \- sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse - **Light tomaba un antídoto, ¡tu eres el único que puede saber como hacerlo!**

**\- Si se como hacerlo** \- Blaze se sorprendió al escuchar eso - **pero desgraciadamente... los elementos para elaborarlo son imposibles de conseguir en este mundo.**

**\- ¿De que estas hablando?**

\- **Es algo que solo se puede conseguir en el mundo de origen de Light o en versiones similares de este y aunque tuvieras una bitácora de viajes para ir allá no durarías ni un día sin armamento especial, si realmente aprecias el sacrificio de tus compañeros te recomiendo que aprecies también tu vida y dejes de perseguir ese objetivo.**

**\- ¡Maldita sea!** \- tiro el arma al piso - **¿que es lo que tengo que hacer con mi vida entonces?**

**\- Necesito tus recuerdos.**

**\- ¿Mis recuerdos?**

**\- Escucha, en este momento no hay nadie con el poder para hacerle frente a Noctis, él no se detendrá hasta encontrar los elementos de la armonía y con el tiempo lo hará, les dará caza y entonces no habrá nada que pueda detenerlo, pero él no se acerca a esta ciudad por una razón, tiene miedo.**

**\- Le teme a Light.**

**\- Así es, Light es el único que puede matarlo, en su forma de lobo tiene un poder que supera por mucho al de Noctis pero si este se hace con la corona de Twilight entonces ni siquiera Light podrá vencerlo.**

**\- Pero ¿que quieres decir con que necesitas mis recuerdos?** \- Eighth Soul se quedo en silencio por varios segundos.

\- **¿Que pensarías si te digo que hay una forma de reescribir la historia? De desafiar al Destino.**

**\- Daría cualquier cosa por cambiar el rumbo de esta historia, no soporto ver sufrir más a todos los que me rodean.**

**\- En ese caso tengo una oferta que hacerte** \- empezó a caminar hacia la salida del bosque - **ven conmigo, hay algo que debo mostrarte a solo unos días de viaje** \- Blaze le echo una última mirada a la tumba de sus compañeros y a la de Twilight y decidió seguir al desertor de la orden, puesto que ahora él también era uno.

En una dimensión de oscuridad total, parecida a una cueva, seis hombres encapuchados estaban parados alrededor de un estanque de agua a través del cual observaban a Blaze caminando junto a Eighth Soul por el bosque como si fuera una proyección, no se podía ver el rostro de ninguno de ellos a excepción de sus ojos los cuales emitían un brillo extraño, tampoco se podía determinar exactamente donde se encontraban.

\- **¿Ese es Octava del Alma?** \- preguntó uno de ellos - **por el cual enviaron a Ojos Claros del Sector de Recuperación.**

**\- Así que siempre estuvo en la Equestria 99 B** \- se fueron turnando para hablar - **lo que no entiendo es ¿por que este horaculo nos muestra su posición justo ahora? después de que lo hemos estado buscando tanto tiempo.**

**\- Tal ves no es a él a quien nos esta mostrando el horaculo.**

**\- ¿Que quieres decir?**

\- **Los horaculos son artefactos creados por el Cuentista usando la información que obtuvo del Libro de Cuentos, como una forma de defenderse de "Eso", por lo tanto solo nos muestran información relacionada con él.**

**\- No estas siendo del todo claro.**

**\- Lo que quiere decir es que tal ves el agente que lo acompaña es lo que el horaculo realmente nos quiere mostrar, ¿como es que se llama?**

\- **Resplandor Crepuscular, fue enviado a ese mundo para una misión de rescate y protección pero perdimos contacto con su Observador hace un tiempo, se presume muerto, no era un equipo importante y su misión tampoco por lo que no se tomaron mas medidas sobre su situación** \- entrecerró los ojos con algo de fastidio - **no entiendo por que el horaculo muestra interés en él, no parece ser importante.**

**\- Pero el Libro de Cuentos se encuentra en ese mundo** \- se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos segundos.

\- **En ese caso no podemos intervenir, no podemos arriesgarnos a que "Eso" se entere de nuestra presencia, no podemos acercarnos al Libro de Cuentos ni a nadie que este bajo su influencia, no podemos tener ese tipo de contacto.**

**\- Lo se, después de todo, somo las únicas Espinas de la Orden con el poder de recordar, nadie mas puede organizar una estrategia en contra de "Eso".**

**\- No somos los únicos, la Espina numero 99 también es un Lector, el aprendiz personal del Cuentista, Caelus.**

**\- El se fue poco después que su maestro, ahora la Orden de los Cuentistas esta en nuestras manos y no me importa cuantos peones mas tengamos que sacrificar** \- tiró una gran cantidad de fotografías sobre el charco de agua que empezaron a flotar, todas eran fotos de varios agentes caídos de la Orden - **no me importa los métodos que tengamos que emplear, vamos a detener a "Eso" de una vez por todas, y no podemos permitir que alguien mas intente algo por su propia cuenta** \- todos los demás asintieron - **así que tenemos que borrar a Octava del Alma y a su equipo de una vez por todas y tengo al agente de infiltración perfecto para ese trabajo** \- dejo caer una ultima foto sobre el charco - **que por suerte para nosotros aun se encuentra activo y lo seguirá estando, porque es eterno** \- la ultima foto resultó ser la de un hombre de piel gris oscuro y cabello plateado, Gotick Black.

Los hombres detrás de los hilos finalmente se presentan, creyendo ser los verdaderos observadores de la realidad, creyendo ser los únicos conscientes del verdadero mal que asecha desde el mas allá y que incluso parece haber tomado control de él, las mentes mas brillantes del tablero empiezan a hacer sus movimientos en un combate mortífero sin honor ni remordimiento en el que solo importa la supervivencia del mas apto a pesar de que todos pelean contra el mismo enemigo, sin embargo ninguna de estas mentes observadoras será capaz de si quiera imaginarse lo que estaría apunto de pasar 7 meses mas adelante, ni siquiera el mismo Destino se espera lo que ocurrirá cuando se cumpla poco mas de un año de los hechos acontecidos desde la muerte de Twilight Sparkle.

_"Solo hay un camino verdadero y ese es el que creamos al andar, incluso los errores forman parte de él, el camino de aquellos que ya han cumplido su objetivo, el largo camino de regreso a casa."_

**.**

_**Equestria Girls: Armonía Quebrada**_

**.**

**NA: Con esto se cierra el cuarto acto y damos inicio al último el cual empezara exactamente un año después de lo acontecido en el capitulo anterior, todas las incógnitas se conectaran y serán respondidas a lo largo de él, quiero agradecer nuevamente a todos los artistas que han apoyado al fic con sus dibujos y anunciar que ya tenemos los nuevos retratos de Swift, Light, Eighth Soul y también de Star (en mi opinión la mejor representación de ella que me han mandado hasta ahora) en la galería de Ambar51chick, también recuerden revisar los prototipos de AzureKiro que cada ves quedan mejor. Finalmente gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y también apoyan con sus comentarios, sin ustedes el fic no sería lo que es hoy en día. Nos vemos en el quinto acto.**


	74. Acto 5: Destino erróneo

**NA: Como dije en anteriores ocasiones este será el ultimo acto del fic, el cual durará aproximadamente treinta capítulos, tal ves un poco mas dependendiendo de que tan largos o cortos resulten, una pequeña aclaración acerca del capitulo anterior, seguramente lo que leyeron el capitulo apenas salió habrán leído una parte en la que Eighth Soul menciona cual es la cura para la enfermedad de Light, ese es un error que ya fue editado pues la verdadera cura tal ves se rebele mas adelante así como el resto de las incógnitas del fic, sin mas que decir les dejo con el primer capitulo y también con el nuevo opening de parte de xxnobu16xx el mismo artista que hizo el primero.**

**Acto 5: Destino** **erróneo.**

Un año después de la muerte de Twilight Sparkle a manos del Emperador Nightmare las cosas han cambiado tanto para el mundo como para el resto de las portadoras y todos los que las acompañan, la cuenta regresiva sigue su curso y morir no es una opción para nadie, puesto que el mas allá ha sido tomado por una fuerza inexplicable. Las mentes mas aplicadas se enfrentan en una carrera contra la dominación de aquello que no puede ser detenido, no importan los métodos, no importan los sacrificios, solo importa vencer a toda costa sobre aquello que tuerce el Destino, que quiebra la Armonía.

**Tema de entrada: EG - AQ - S5 (pueden buscarlo en Youtube o Dailymotion simplemente como "eg aq s5")**  
Youtube: /watch?v=5eiwZM7uDDc

.

**72\. Un año después del olvido.**

Era de noche y estaba lloviendo, esa ciudad estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de lluvias pero para los nuevos habitantes era difícil acostumbrarse a esos climas, en realidad el clima natural no era el verdadero problema, en ciudades tan grandes como esa el problema era acostumbrarse a la gente, mientras mas grande y moderna sea la ciudad mas fríos se vuelven los habitantes, el ruido del trafico y el constante peligro y discusiones en las calles eran cosas que fácilmente incomodaban a quien no estuviera acostumbrado, ciertamente era el lugar perfecto para esconderse, un sitio donde todos están tan ocupados en sus problemas que no tienen tiempo para pensar en los demás, y en esa ciudad vivían los tíos de Applejack, quienes a pesar de ser adinerados y haber triunfado en esa atmósfera se habían criado en una granja al igual que su sobrina y eran capaces de mostrar gran compasión por lo que cuando la joven llego junto con sus amigas no dudaron ni en segundo en hospedarlas el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Ya había pasado un año desde esa trágica noche en que su ciudad natal fue invadida y seguramente ya habría terminado la reconstrucción pero ninguna de ellas se sentía lista para volver ni lo consideraban apropiado. La bebé de Fluttershy nació ahí a los cinco meses de embarazo, sin embargo tenía el peso normal de una niña de nueve meses, cosa que les pareció extraña pero lo mas raro se haría presente unos meses mas adelante.

\- **Increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo** \- dijo Rarity sentada frente a la ventana viendo las gotas de lluvia deslizarse por el vidrio, en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

\- **¿Rarity? Ya llegamos** \- Fluttershy entró junto con Applejack cargando varias cosas ya que habían salido de compras.

\- **Bienvenidas, por cierto** \- se dirigió a Applejack - **¿a que te referías con el mensaje de la mañana?**

**\- Sobre eso** \- hizo un espacio en la puerta y entró una joven de piel lila y cabello color turquesa vistiendo unos jeans azules y una chaqueta rosa - **me aviso hace unos días que vendría y ahora que los tíos Orange están de viaje me pareció adecuado ofrecerle uno de nuestros cuartos para descansar.**

**\- ¿Night Song? ¿que haces en esta ciudad?** \- corrió a abrazarla.

\- **Hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarles personalmente, además que hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, no podía seguir aplazando este viaje** \- Fluttershy quizo ayudarla a cargar sus maletas pero inmediatamente la tomo de los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos - **pero primero, ¿es verdad que tu hijo resultó ser niña?**

**\- Ehmm... si** \- respondió la joven con nerviosismo.

\- **¿Donde está? Me muero por conocerla ¿como es que se llama?**

**\- Naive.**

**\- También vine para eso, trabaje como enfermera voluntaria mientras cursaba la secundaria y tengo algo de experiencia cuidando bebes, así que...**

**\- Bueno** \- Applejack la interrumpió - **mira Night, se que Naive esta por cumplir apenas un año, pero no es exactamente lo que crees.**

**\- ¿Que? No me digas que nació con alguna deformidad o discapacidad** \- se llevó las manos a la boca.

\- **¡No! no es eso, solo que...**

**\- ¡Mamá! ¡Tía! ¿ya llegaron?** \- se escucho una voz infante venir desde el pasillo seguida de unos pasos acelerados, entonces Night Song dejo caer sus maletas y abrió los ojos como platos al ver quien se acercaba - **¡mamá!** \- una pequeña niña de aproximadamente siete años abrazaba a Fluttershy cariñosamente, tenía piel color verde claro y cabello rojizo, la pequeña se dio cuenta de la presencia de Night Song y no pudo evitar preguntar - **¿quien es?**

**\- Cariño, ella es Night Song** \- respondió Fluttershy con ternura - **va a vivir con nosotros un tiempo, ve y preséntate** \- la pequeña se escondió detrás de Fluttershy demostrando que había heredado la timidez de su madre, Night Song logró salir de su asombro y empezó a mirar a todas una por una esperando alguna especie de respuesta, finalmente se decidió primero presentarse ante la niña para no asustarla.

\- **Hola preciosa** \- dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía de rodillas para quedar a su altura a lo que la joven empezó a salir - **mi nombre es Night Song, espero que nos llevemos bien, ¿como te llamas?**

**\- Naive.**

**\- Es un hermoso nombre, igual que tu** \- de su bolso sacó un caramelo rojo y se lo entregó logrando finalmente que sonría.

\- **Gracias.**

**\- No hay de que** \- Naive ayudó a Fluttershy y a Rarity a cargar las cosas retirándose de la sala a lo que finalmente Applejack invitó a Night Song a sentarse.

\- **Se que esto no lo esperabas** \- dijo la joven campirana dándole una botella de agua - **pero Naive ha crecido a una velocidad increíble, a su primer mes ya podía caminar y hablar y a los tres meses ya parecía una niña de cinco años, ahora parece de siete por lo que da la impresión de que la velocidad de crecimiento se ha reducido pero aun así no tenemos idea de hasta que punto va a crecer de forma tan acelerada.**

**\- Es por su padre ¿cierto?**

**\- Solo podemos suponer que es por eso.**

**\- ¿Como se lo ha tomado Fluttershy?**

**\- No te preocupes, ella esta feliz... las dos están felices.**

\- **Applejack, si Naive esta de alguna forma influenciada por la sangre corrupta de Nightmare ¿no crees que... "él" puede buscarla también?** \- Applejack apretó la botella que había tomado hasta deformarla.

\- **Si ese maldito traidor se acerca a cualquiera de nosotras, sobretodo a Naive, me va a conocer de verdad.**

**\- Entiendo** \- se quedaron varios segundos en silencio puesto que la mención de Noctis realmente había incomodado a Applejack - **cierto, como te había dicho hay cosas de las que tengo que hablarte.**

**\- ¿Segura que no quieres descansar primero?**

**\- No lo entiendes, es sobre Blaze.**

**\- ¿Blaze? ¿como diste con su paradero? hace mucho que intentamos entrar en contacto con él** \- apartó la mirada - **desde que murieron sus compañeros perdimos contacto y nos estuvo enviando cartas con cierta frecuencia, pero hace varios meses que no sabemos nada de él... ¿que le ocurre?**

**\- Verás, un hombre llamado Pierce Cross empezó a contactarse conmigo y hace poco me hablo sobre el paradero de Blaze y la condición en la que estaba, me pidió que me contactara con ustedes y que vayan a la ciudad, después de todo son sus únicas amigas.**

**\- ¿Volver allá?**

**\- La ciudad ya ha sido reconstruida, y no te preocupes por la seguridad.**

**\- Pero... ¿quien es ese tal Pierce Cross? ¿como sabemos que no es una trampa?**

**\- Créeme, he hablado con el por un tiempo, es un hombre de confianza, por alguna razón tengo la sensación de haberlo conocido antes** \- Applejack se tomo varios segundos para responder.

\- **Si tu lo dices, además no podemos dejar a Blaze completamente solo ahora** \- se levantó de su asiento - **solo se va a pudrir, como lo hicimos nosotras hace un tiempo, pero como verás Fluttershy no puede irse de aquí y Rarity definitivamente no esta preparada para volver a ese lugar, esta vez iré yo sola.**

**\- ¿Estas segura? ¿y que pasaría si...?**

**\- No te preocupes por eso -** la interrumpió **\- después de todo ahora somos completamente capaces de defendernos por nuestra cuenta -** tomó el elemento de la honestidad que estaba sobre la mesa **\- llama a ese tal Pierce Cross y dile que voy en camino.**

En un taller de mecánica un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón estaba sentado mirando el suelo de forma pensativa cuando de repente oye la puerta abrirse y entra un hombre mayor cargando varias cosas.

\- **Si tienes tanto tiempo para deprimirte supongo que puedes ayudarme a cargar algo de esto Pierce** \- dijo el Doctor Whooves a lo que el detective se paro para ayudarlo, una ves que descargaron todo en la sala donde guardaban el horáculo volvió a sentarse mientras el Doctor le hacía algunos ajustes a unas máquinas - **ahora dime, ¿que es lo que te molesta?**

**\- No estoy molesto, solo que a veces pienso en lo que pasó esa vez y me preguntó si realmente fue lo correcto, además, lo que dijo Eighth Soul fue realmente perturbador, incluso para mi.**

**\- Si tanto te molesta entonces díselo.**

**\- Lo haría** \- entrecerró los ojos - **si no fuera porque casi nunca esta aquí.**

**\- El no puede quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, a veces pienso que es un poco paranoico pero cuando lo veo actuar es que me doy cuenta de que realmente sabe lo que hace** \- guardo sus herramientas - **te recomiendo que cuestiones menos sus decisiones** \- le dio una palmada en el hombro - **aunque no lo creas, esto es mas duro para él que para todos nosotros juntos.**

**\- Lo se** \- el Doctor se fue y Pierce se quedo un rato mirando la camilla que usaban como máquina del tiempo, canalizando los recuerdos que tanto cuestionaba en sus momentos de soledad.

**Flashback:**

Hace poco mas de siete meses Pierce Cross estaba en el taller descansando cuando de repente se abre la reja dejando pasar la luz e iluminando todo el lugar, despertandolo, se llevo las manos a la cara tratando de evitar la luz mientras se reponía lentamente, para cuando recuperó la vista vio a Eighth Soul parado en frente suyo y a su lado a un joven que nunca había visto antes cosa que lo sorprendió puesto que Eighth Soul no era de traer desconocidos al lugar donde guardaban el intento de máquina del tiempo que tanto les había costado ensamblar.

\- **¿Quien es él?** \- preguntó el detective poniéndose de pie y mirando con mas detalles al invitado, era un joven de cabello marrón que vestía una chaqueta negra y jeans azules, miraba todo con gran seriedad sin decir ni una palabra.

\- **Es otro miembro de mi Orden** \- dijo Eighth Soul - **su nombre es Resplandor Crepuscular.**

**\- Ya no me digas así** \- respondió Blaze apresuradamente - **ya no formo parte de ello.**

**\- Entonces te recomiendo que te deshagas de tu mecanismo de la armonía.**

**\- Aun lo necesito.**

**\- Mientras lo tengas sigues bajo su control, por eso te pedí que lo dejaras antes de venir aquí.**

**\- ¿De que están hablando?** \- dijo el Doctor Whooves entrando a la habitación y notando la presencia del joven - **ya veo** \- se acercó a él y lo vio de pies a cabeza - **¿tu eres lo único que queda de tu equipo?**

**\- ¿Le parece poco señor?** \- dijo Blaze de forma retadora entrecerrando los ojos.

\- **Me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido, pero tu cara esta en el horaculo desde hace días así que supongo que debes de ser importante.**

**\- ¿El horaculo?** \- se sobresaltó al escuchar eso - **me están jodiendo** \- miró a Eighth Soul - **¿tienes un maldito horaculo en este basurero?**

**\- No hagas muchas preguntas sobre él al respecto** \- Eighth Soul empezó a caminar rumbo a la habitación - **deja que yo explique las cosas primero, no eres el único que necesita explicaciones** \- miró de reojo a Pierce Cross, los tres llegaron a la ultima habitación luego de caminar un rato por los pasillos, era un cuarto completamente oscuro.

\- **Decían que los horaculos deben de permanecer siempre en completa oscuridad, ahora veo que es verdad.**

**\- Desgraciadamente no te traje aquí para hablar del horaculo -** prendió una pequeña lampara al lado de una camilla que estaba cubierta con una sábana blanca - **si no para hablar de... esto** \- quito la sabana y revelo que sobre la camilla habían correas para amarrar a alguien a ella y varias agujas y cables conectadas a ellas.

\- **¿Que es esto? ¿Una máquina de torturas?**

**\- No... es una máquina del tiempo.**

**\- Deja de bromear, estoy seguro que el desertor mas importante de la orden de los cuentistas no me trajo aquí para hacerme perder el tiempo.**

**\- ¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?** \- Blaze miró la indiferencia de Eighth Soul en su rostro, un rostro que hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de sonreír.

\- **¿En serio esto es una máquina del tiempo?**

**\- Bueno** \- interrumpió el Doctor Whooves - **después de haber tenido una verdadera maquina del tiempo en mi poder no puedo evitar reírme cada vez que llaman a esta cosa así, pero digamos que es un intento de máquina del tiempo.**

\- **Debe de ser una broma** \- Blaze empezó a reírse mientras retrocedía agarrándose la cara - **lo sabía, sabía que la Orden tenía en su poder el conocimiento para crear estas cosas, no por nada entre su reglamento prohibían meterse con la estructura temporal de la realidad** \- se tranquilizó - **con esto puedo traer de vuelta a todos, podemos evitar que...**

\- **No tan rápido muchacho, esta cosa no es capaz de hacerte viajar físicamente en el tiempo, para eso necesito un transmutador espacio temporal y eso me es imposible de conseguirlo en esta época... o por lo menos en este mundo, aunque el señor Eighth Soul dice que me conseguirá uno en un tiempo** \- Eighth Soul no respondió a lo que el Doctor siguió con la explicación - **esta máquina es capaz de hacerte viajar a través de tus recuerdos, pero por el momento los únicos que pueden hacer eso son Eighth Soul y Pierce Cross.**

**\- No lo entiendo, ¿por que solo ustedes pueden usarla?**

**\- Porque tenemos el poder de recordar** \- respondió Eighth Soul.

\- **¿A que te refieres con el poder de recordar?**

**\- Verás** \- se sentó sobre la camilla - **en total he hecho cuatro viajes desde que logramos hacer funcionar la máquina, en el primero modifique los hechos salvando dos vidas que serían muy influyentes en el futuro, la primera de ellas fue la de una joven llamada Night Song y la segunda la de una niña llamada Scootaloo.**

\- **Las conozco a ambas, son la enfermera que nos ayudo y la amiga de Rainbow Dash, no sabía que habían muerto.**

**\- Obvio que no lo recuerdas porque no eres un Lector** \- Blaze se mostró confundido al oír eso - **ese es un tema que te explicare con detalles mas adelante, se suponía que tres personas morirían esa noche, pero en ves de eso solo fue una.**

**\- El hermano de Blue... Phoenix... ¿por que no lo salvaste a él también?**

**\- Su muerte era necesaria** \- tanto Pierce como Blaze se mostraron molestos al escuchar eso.

\- **¿Como que necesaria?**

**\- Si el no fallecía ese día su hermana jamas habría entrado en contacto con los militares y jamas les habría proporcionado la información que los ayudo a desenmascarar a Luna y a su equipo, en cuanto a Scootaloo fue todo lo contrario, si ella no lograba sobrevivir mas adelante eso se habría manifestado en una mala decisión de Rainbow Dash que en el futuro que habría alterado las cosas en su contra, en mi segundo viaje logre salvar a varios de los parientes de las portadoras ocultando su información de los soldados de Frank Sutler ya que él se había empeñado en deshacerse de todos ellos.**

**\- Déjame adivinar** \- dijo Blaze aun molesto - **solo los necesarios.**

**\- Así es** \- respondió de forma cortante - **mi cuarto viaje esta relacionado contigo Pierce Cross** \- llamó la atención del detective - **puesto que fue en ese que saque a Blueblood de nuestro camino, seguramente te preguntarás ¿desde cuando? puesto que tu también tienes la habilidad para recordarlo** \- se quedo en silencio unos cuantos segundos - **Blueblood se fue de esta ciudad hace dos años aproximadamente, antes incluso de que Twilight llegara a este mundo** \- Pierce se sorprendió al escuchar eso mientras que Blaze no sabía de que hablaba - **¿la razón? él llego a cometer un acto terrible contra Twilight en sus días de maldad cuando todavía seguía los pasos de su padre Duncan Drums, un acto que se convirtió en algo aun mas terrible de parte de ella y que sin darse cuenta debilitó su vinculo con su elemento, después de todo acabar con una vida antes de que nasca no es cosa de juego** \- Pierce bajo la mirada - **pero eso no importa ahora, porque nunca ocurrió** \- miró a Blaze - **ese es el poder del tiempo, la única herramienta que tenemos para ganar esta guerra.**

\- **¿Que hay de tu tercer viaje?** \- Eighth Soul se quedo un rato en silencio ante la pregunta de Blaze - **¿te salteaste ese al propósito?**

**\- En mi tercer viaje fue que mande a Twilight a su muerte diciéndole la ubicación de la guarida de Nightmare** \- al decir eso Blaze se abalanzó contra él molesto y lo tomo con ambas manos de la camisa.

\- **Maldito, ¿por que hiciste algo como eso?**

**\- Para darnos tiempo, ya había previsto cosas peores, si ella no hubiera caído ese día seríamos nosotros y entonces todo realmente estaría perdido, el tiempo es delicado, todo esta conectado** \- contestó con gran calma a pesar de la presión que ejercía la ira del joven.

\- **Ella era la única que podía darle fin a Nightmare y acabar con esta pesadilla.**

**\- Ustedes no entienden, el verdadero enemigo no es Nightmare, él solo es una pieza mas del tablero, no tienen idea de a que nos enfrentamos en realidad.**

**\- ¡No me importa! ¡no puedes jugar así con la vida de las personas!**

**\- El tiempo no es un juguete Blaze.**

**\- ¡Las personas tampoco lo son!**

\- **¡Nunca dije eso!** \- respondió finalmente con autoridad y fuerza sorprendiendo un poco a Blaze quien se fue calmando - **no considero a las personas ni juguetes ni piezas de ajedrez, pero hay quienes si lo hacen, estoy tratando de encontrar la forma de que la menor cantidad de vidas salga perjudicada por este evento, hay quienes les importa un carajo eso... los lideres de nuestra Orden no tienen escrúpulos y lo sabes, por eso tenemos que llegar primero que ellos, ¿ahora lo entiendes?** \- finalmente lo soltó y retrocedió.

\- **¿Que es lo que necesitas de mi?**

**\- Como te había dicho, tu posees recuerdos muy precisos acerca de lo que ocurrió esa noche, vamos a usarlos para crear una linea de tiempo en la que podamos corregir la mayor cantidad de problemas sin alterar nuestros planes para el futuro** \- trajo una pizarra y empezó a dibujar en ella - **a diferencia de los universos paralelos que pueden existir al mismo tiempo solo puede haber una linea de tiempo a la vez, pero eso no quiere decir que las otras hayan dejado de existir por completo, están aquí, solo que en forma de probabilidades, como les dije la única razón por la que permití que Twilight cayera fue para hacernos ganar tiempo, ahora lo tenemos, pero no todo, tenemos que movernos a una linea de tiempo en la que Twilight Sparkle no pierda la vida esa noche y que al mismo tiempo no delate nuestra posición a los Fantasmas** \- tomo dos agujas largar que iban conectadas a cables y las levantó - **para eso vas a viajar en el tiempo y vas a recolectar toda la información posible acerca del movimiento de los Fantasmas antes del combate.**

\- **De acuerdo.**

**\- Pero ten algo muy en cuenta** \- entrecerró los ojos - **por tu propio bien, no harás ningún cambio, no sabemos las consecuencias que puede tener sobre tu mente mover las lineas de tiempo sin ser un Lector, además que pondrás en riesgo nuestro plan, vamos a monitorear tu viaje usando el horaculo** \- le mostró el viejo televisor que ahora estaba conectado otras máquinas - **el Doctor lo adaptó para poder hacer eso, solo seguirás nuestras instrucciones, si llegas a hacer algún cambio perderemos todo rastro de ti, ¿entiendes las consecuencias?**

**\- Lo entiendo** \- acto seguido se hecho boca arriba sobre la camilla, primero lo amarraron como si se tratara de una operación, le colocaron las agujas sobre la cabeza e intentó no hacer ningún gesto de dolor a pesar de la terrible inserción, luego le pusieron agujas en varias partes de los brazos todas conectadas a cables y finalmente programaron los sistemas para su viaje, al bajar la palanca una gran cantidad de electricidad empezó a correr por todo el cuerpo y la sangre de Blaze haciéndolo estremecerse y revolcarse como si lo estuvieran descuartizando vivo y consciente, el dolor que provocaba ese trayecto no tenía comparación, y duró lo suficiente hasta que la energía finalmente llego a su cerebro estimulándolo y enviando todo su presente al pasado.

**Fin Flashback.**

Una ves terminado el recuerdo Pierce Cross se levantó, apago la lampara y cerró la puerta de la habitación lanzando un corto suspiro mientras se retiraba lentamente del taller para salir a caminar.

\- **Supongo que no puedo culpar a Eighth Soul** \- dijo para si mismo - **después de lo que ese joven a vivido era obvio que iba a intentar algo** \- en ese momento su teléfono empezó a sonar - **hola... ¿Night Song?... si me acuerdo de ti, dime** \- se quedo en silencio unos segundos escuchando a la joven hablar al otro lado de la linea - **de acuerdo, yo me encargo del resto... no te preocupes por eso, ya lo resolveremos** \- colgó y levanto la vista al cielo - **resolveremos todo.**

En otra ciudad una joven de piel crema y cabello color rojo y anaranjado estaba en la calle hablando con un grupo de policías quienes solo respondían negativamente a sus preguntas, al rato se despidió y continuo con su camino, Sunset Shimmer había estado explorando esa ciudad en busca de la única persona que suponía podía ser la nueva portadora de la magia, pero hasta ese momento todos sus intentos eran en vano, después de caminar por unos minutos llego a un departamento de varios pisos en el que había alquilado una habitación.

\- **No hay caso** \- dijo para si misma mientras abría la puerta y tiraba la mochila sobre una silla y luego notó que Flash Sentry estaba sentado en una esquina inspeccionando la funda de la espada que Swift le había regalado - **¿que estas haciendo?**

**\- Nada importante** \- respondió haciendo a un lado la funda - **y dime ¿encontraste algo?**

**\- Por ahora nada, estoy segura de que hay una contraparte de Twilight en este mundo, le he seguido el rastro y todo nos lleva a esta ciudad pero luego es como si** \- meneo la cabeza - **no se, simplemente no puedo encontrarla.**

**\- Aun así ¿que te hace pensar que ella será capaz de usar el elemento de la magia, es decir, en este mundo no existe la magia** \- volvió a tomar la funda de la espada y hurgar en ella con una navaja - **¿como podría alguien estar relacionado con ese elemento?**

**\- No pierdo nada con intentarlo -** se fijo en lo que estaba haciendo Flash - **¿que pasa con esa cosa?**

**\- Hay algo que me ha llamado la atención** \- le hizo un corte a la funda - **cada ves que pienso en esta espada siempre creo que hay otro motivo por el que fuera tan importante para Swift y aun mas, algún motivo por el que me la haya dado.**

**\- Por lo que tengo entendido esa espada le perteneció a un compañero suyo.**

**\- Lo se pero trata de razonar esto, algo debe de tener** \- hizo otro corte en otro lado de la funda - **¿por que no se la dio a otro de sus compañeros? cada ves que pienso en ello solo se me ocurre que él quería que este artefacto este seguro, en manos de alguien que no pueda ser rastreado, alguien... como nosotros, para que no pueda ser encontrada... ¿ah?**

**\- ¿Que ocurre?** \- Flash retiro la navaja e introdujo su mano dentro del corte - **¿encontraste algo?**

**\- Lo sabía** \- sonrió y saco un sobre que estaba escondido dentro de la funda de la espada.

\- **¿Que es eso?**

**\- Es lo que voy a averiguar** \- inspecciono el sobre antes de abrirlo y notó que al filo de el estaba grabado el símbolo de una espada y una pluma cruzadas y en la parte trasera tenía un texto - **tiene algo escrito** \- empezó a leer - **"Swift, para cuando encuentres esto seguramente estarás solo, no culpes a nuestro maestro por lo que puede llegar a ocurrirnos, desde hace mucho tiempo que nos enteramos de la corrupción que hay entre los líderes de nuestra Orden."**

**\- Parece una nota de su compañero fallecido.**

**\- "Dentro de este sobre hay una página de la Bitácora de Viajes de nuestro maestro, úsala sabiamente, si te vuelven a enviar a alguna misión suicida no lo dudes y úsala para salir de ahí, valora tu vida y no dejes de que sea descartada por la ignorancia de otros, vive y nunca te des por vencido, tal ves algún día tengas la oportunidad de enfrentarte con el verdadero enemigo y derrotarlo."** \- se quedo un rato en silencio - **es todo lo que dice.**

**\- Ábrelo** \- Flash abrió el sobre y encontró una hoja doblada varias veces, la estiro y notó que estaba en blanco pero al pie de ella también estaba grabado el símbolo de la espada y la pluma.

\- **¿Que es una Bitácora de Viajes?** \- Sunset tomo la hoja y entrecerró los ojos.

\- **Llama a las demás y diles que hemos encontrado algo muy importante** \- le devolvió la hoja - **no se te ocurra guardar eso de nuevo en la funda, escóndelo en otra parte y asegúrate que sea un lugar seguro.**

**\- ¿De quien crees que Swift quería ocultar esto?**

**\- No conozco toda su historia, pero hasta donde se hay una persona... mejor dicho, un monstruo, que puede sospechar de la existencia de esa reliquia** \- Sunset cerró la ventana y las cortinas sin notar que a la distancia un hombre de piel gris oscuro y cabello plateado la había estado observado parado en la cima de un edificio, con una mirada tan fría como los cadáveres.

\- **¿Que estas mirando?** \- dijo una voz detrás de Gotick Black, el Fantasma se giro para ver llegar a su compañera, una mujer de piel gris y cabello blanco corto, Dance Sky.

\- **He localizado a dos aliados de las portadoras.**

**\- ¿Y eso que importa? Ellos ya no son nuestros objetivos, nuestro único objetivo es encontrar y asesinar a Eighth Soul y a todos los que estén con él, las portadoras no están involucradas en ello.**

**\- Aun así son piezas importantes.**

**\- Últimamente te estas distrayendo mucho** \- entrecerró los ojos - **empiezo a tener la sensación de que andas en otra cosa.**

**\- Eso es ridículo, después de todo fuiste tú quien me trajo de vuelta a a vida, ¿por que te traicionaría?** \- luego de decir eso se desvaneció dejando a Dance Sky en la duda.

Dos días después Applejack llegó a la ciudad, ahora que tenía control sobre su elemento no necesitaban mas viajar acompañadas puesto que podían defenderse por su cuenta ante cualquier peligro, se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que había avanzado la reconstrucción pero ese día le esperaban muchas mas sorpresas.

\- **¿Applejack? -** al salir de la estación escucho una voz detrás suyo llamarla por su nombre y al voltear se encontró con un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón - **vaya, que gusto verte de nuevo, no has cambiado nada en todo este tiempo.**

**\- ¿Lo conozco?** \- preguntó un tanto confundida.

\- **¿No te acuerdas de mi?** \- dijo Pierce Cross rascándose la cabeza para luego tomar consciencia de lo que había pasado - **"que tonto"** \- pensó para si mismo - **"olvidé que Eighth Soul evito el secuestro de Twilight, por lo tanto nunca nos conocimos"**.

\- **Estoy esperando su respuesta** \- dijo poniéndose a la defensiva - **¿como sabe de nosotras? ¿Night Song se lo contó?** \- Pierce empezó a retroceder por la invasión de preguntas de la joven - **¿para quien trabajas? mas te vale no mentirme porque la verdad es que soy muy buena detectando mentiras.**

**\- Es de esperarse del elemento de la honestidad** \- dijo en voz baja.

\- **¡¿Que dijiste?!**

**\- Cálmate un poco, no soy un espía ni nada por el estilo, te puedo asegurar que estoy de su lado pero por el momento no puedo decirte mucho mas, solo te pido que confíes en mí por el bien de su amigo** \- Applejack lo estuvo mirando por unos segundos de forma retadora para luego lanzar un corto suspiro.

\- **Parece que dices la verdad... lamento las sospechas pero es muy extraño que un desconocido venga a hablar de Blaze puesto que él... bueno... no es de aquí, y tampoco tiene muchos conocidos** \- miro a ambos lados como fijándose que nadie los este observando y luego le susurro al oído - **¿acaso tu también eres un agente de su Orden?**

\- **No lo soy, pero si estoy al tanto del tema, es por eso que las mande a llamar, ¿donde están las demás?**

**\- Solo yo pude venir, ve al grano, ¿que pasa con él? hace mucho que perdimos contacto** \- empezaron a caminar.

\- **Esto te va a sonar muy raro pero por favor te pido que no hagas muchas preguntas, se lo duró que fue para todos ustedes lo que paso hace un año, estuve trabajando con Blaze en un proyecto muy importante que puede significar la solución a los problemas que las acosan tanto a ustedes como a todos nosotros.**

**\- ¿En serio?**

**\- Si, pero el problema es que no tenemos toda la cooperación de parte de Blaze y lo entiendo perfectamente** \- apretó los puños - **él ha decidido tomar su propio camino, honestamente yo también lo habría hecho pero entiendo la situación y estoy seguro que él también lo hace sin embargo no puedo negar el hecho de que lo que paso esa noche es realmente difícil de superar, aun así lo necesitamos para finalizar el proyecto, pero no podemos hacer nada si no contamos con su cooperación.**

**\- Entonces lo que querías era que nosotras lo convenciéramos de formar parte de su plan** \- Pierce asintió en silencio.

\- **Son las únicas amigas que tiene en este mundo y posiblemente en cualquier otro también.**

**\- Entiendo tus motivos y veo que eres sincero, pero no puedo hacer algo como eso sin saber exactamente que están planeando, Blaze no es de los que rechazan una propuesta de salvación apenas se la ofrecen, necesito saber que es tan horrible como para que haya decidido no formar parte de ello** \- Pierce sacó una hoja doblada y se la dio a la mano.

\- **Esa es la dirección de su actual residencia, una que nosotros le hemos otorgado, cuando hables con él seguramente te contará con mas detalle todo lo que yo no puedo decirte, quiero que sepas que no lo estamos obligando a ayudarnos, pero no podemos avanzar sin él, es todo lo que tengo que decir** \- se despidió amablemente con una sonrisa y dejo a Applejack sola quien inmediatamente abrió el papel para revisar la dirección.

Nuevamente en una dimensión de oscuridad total, las seis Espinas de la Orden de los Cuentistas estaban parados alrededor del charco de agua brillante que era lo único que proporcionaba cierta luminosidad en ese lugar, a excepción de los ojos de los hombres encapuchados que emitían cierto brillo que era lo único que se podía ver de sus rostros.

\- **¿Que tanto podemos confiar en el Cazador de Leyendas?** \- dijo uno de ellos y se fueron turnando para hablar.

\- **Lo suficiente, él sabe que no puede traicionarnos, después de todo solo nosotros podemos otorgarle aquello que desea.**

**\- En su ultimo reporte dice que sus sospechas eran ciertas, los nativos de ese mundo tienen en su poder una de las páginas de una Bitácora de Viajes, por lo que tienen acceso a cualquier otra dimensión si es que saben como utilizarla.**

**\- Dudo que sepan hacerlo a menos que el equipo del Observador 77 se atreva a revelarselos.**

\- **Les recuerdo Resplandor Crepuscular aun sigue con vida y claramente a decidido traicionarnos puesto que a roto su mecanismo de la armonía, ya no tenemos forma de rastrearlo, lo mas probable es que se haya unido a Octava del Alma.**

**\- Y si esta con él y toma posesión de esa página de la Bitácora de Viajes podrían llegar hasta aquí, el único que sabe de nuestra posición y nuestros objetivos es ese maldito desertor, eso sería un verdadero problema.**

**\- Tenemos que asesinarlo antes de que se entrometa mas de lo que lo ha hecho, a los dos** \- entrecerró los ojos - **Octava del Alma y Resplandor Crepuscular, tenemos que darle muerte a esos dos desertores.**

**\- Tranquilos caballeros** \- dijo uno de ellos sonando mas tranquilo que los demás - **Eighth Soul cree que sus métodos son los correctos, lo suficiente como para osar cuestionar los nuestros, pero es de corazón blando, esa será su perdición, Cazador de Leyendas se encargará de él, tampoco tenemos que preocuparnos por la otra Fantasma... ¿como es que se llama?**

**\- Dance Sky, es una nativa de ese mundo, Lectora del Libro de Cuentos y también conoce muchos hechizos prohibidos de nuestra Orden.**

**\- Cazador de Leyendas es listo, se que se encargará de ella en el momento indicado... hagamos cuentas ¿cuantos mundos hasta ahora han sido influenciados por el Libro de Cuentos?**

**\- Según nuestros registros mas antiguos al rededor de diez mil.**

**\- ¿Cuantos aun no han sido destruidos?**

**\- Menos de la mitad, "Eso" esta ganando territorio, mientras mas mundos son destruidos mas fuerte se hace su influencia, después de todo es una entidad que se apodera del mas allá y todo su contenido, todavía no podemos identificar que diablos es en realidad.**

\- **Algún día tendremos esa respuesta, por el momento no perdamos mas tiempo concentrándonos en este mundo tan patético y sus habitantes, dense cuenta de que le están dando demasiada importancia a un problema que no la merece** \- hubo unos segundos de silencio - **una vez que Eighth Soul y su compañero sean asesinados dejen caer ese mundo y traten de sacar toda la información que puedan sobre el evento, tenemos que analizar bien como actúa "Eso" y la mejor forma es estudiando a sus peones, los portadores de plagas que se encargan de transportar el Libro con su maldición, en este caso, el príncipe Noctis** \- los hombres encapuchados desaparecieron sin dejar rastro quedando solamente el charco de agua reflejando el tiempo que le quedaba de esperanza a la Equestria 99 B.

_**8 meses, 29 días.**_

.

**Tema de cierre: Kokia - Nageki no Oto (Español)**  
/watch?v=OUQPrUodLxA

**NA: Este es el tema de cierre de este ultimo acto, si bien suena muy diferente a los que suelo elegir después de leer la letra me decidí por que sea ese pues encaja muy bien con lo que se va a desarrollar en lo que queda de esta historia. Lamento la tremenda tardanza con este capitulo, he estado pensando hacer los capítulos mas cortos para aumentar así el tiempo de publicación y no tener que demorarme tanto, ustedes decidan. Aprovecho para anunciar que mañana mismo salgo de viaje a un sitio en el que probablemente me cueste mucho ponerme en contacto y menos escribir así que el próximo capitulo puede que tarde un poco pero definitivamente tardará menos que este. Recuerden dejar sus criticas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	75. Perdiéndose a uno mismo

**NA: Después de una semana de viaje tuve que escribir este capitulo en tiempo record y me entero de que ya tenemos un año con este fic, wow, definitivamente ya es hora de darle un buen final antes de que se siga empolvando y por supuesto no sería bueno que se pierdan justo la mejor parte después de haberlo leído por un bendito año, sin mas que decir les dejo el nuevo capitulo.**

**Tema de entrada: EG - AQ - S5 (pueden buscarlo en Youtube o Dailymotion simplemente como "eg aq s5")**  
Youtube: /watch?v=5eiwZM7uDDc

.

**73\. Perdiéndose a uno mismo.**

Eran las 10 de la noche en el mundo humano, el cielo estaba nublado demostrando que en cualquier momento podría empezar a llover, una joven de piel crema y cabello rubio cubierto por un sombrero de vaquero marrón caminaba por un sector apartado de la ciudad con una hoja en la mano como si estuviera buscando una dirección, miraba a todas partes notando que no había ninguna casa cerca, eso parecía mas bien un terreno abandonado, tal ves de algún proyecto de construcción que nunca fue terminado, habían algunas construcciones aun demolidas que le servían de punto de referencia pero nada mas que le ayude a continuar.

\- **¿Por aquí se supone que vive Blaze?** \- se preguntó Applejack a si misma mientras arrugaba la hoja y la tiraba - **supongo que ahora solo me queda encontrar alguna casa habitada o alguien a quien preguntarle** \- camino por unos minutos por el desolado lugar, no le importaba el peligro puesto que llevaba su elemento de la armonía a la mano y aún así no le habría importado, finalmente vio una luz encendida a una corta distancia y decidió acercarse, era una casa pequeña y muy descuidada por fuera, no parecía haber ninguna luz prendida por dentro solo la de la puerta principal - **¿hola?** \- toco la puerta con fuerza - **Blaze ¿estas ahí?** \- la puerta se abrió sola de repente, nadie la había abierto fue solo por la fuerza del ultimo golpe que le dio, realmente estaba en muy mal estado - **¿Blaze?** \- entro con cuidado y empezó a buscar un interruptor para encender la luz pero esta se encendió antes de que lo encontrara y al levantar la vista noto como era el lugar por dentro - **¿que es todo esto?** \- parecía la vivienda de un investigador obsesionado, había recortes y fotografías pegadas en las paredes como si estuvieran tratando de formar alguna especie de esquema, hilos colgaban del techo con notas y se entrelazaban formando lineas paralelas y tangentes, finalmente una de las puertas se abrió de una patada y rápidamente Applejack se puso en guardia para solo ser apuntada por un arma antes de que pudiera reaccionar - **¿pero que diablos?**

**\- ¿Applejack?** \- dijo el joven de cabello marrón bajando el arma - **¿que haces aquí?**

**\- ¿Que es lo que tu estas haciendo aquí?** \- respondió de forma autoritaria - **¿que es todo esto? ¿como puedes vivir en estas condiciones?** \- continuo mirando a todas partes - **esto se parece a la habitación de Cybrian Spear cuando aun trabajaba con ustedes, ¿en que estas metido ahora? hace meses que no sabemos nada de ti.**

**\- Lo siento** \- la expresión de su rostro se veía cansada al igual que sus ánimos, cada ves le costaba mas a Applejack reconocerlo - **aun así, ¿quien te dijo donde vivía?** \- se asomo a la puerta y miro a ambos lados, luego la cerró.

\- **Un hombre llamado Pierce Cross me contacto.**

**\- ¿Pierce Cross? ¿Que fue lo que te dijo?**

**\- Me hablo acerca de un proyecto al que fuiste invitado, luego me pidió que te convenciera de que formes parte de ello pero sabes muy bien que eso no me interesa, ¿que es lo que te esta pasando? mira este lugar.**

**\- Applejack, hay algo que tengo que encontrar, pero no puedo dejar que ninguna de ustedes se meta en esto.**

**\- ¿Que es lo que estas buscando? ¿Esto es por la muerte de tus compañeros? es por eso ¿cierto?**

**\- Si** \- respondió de forma cortante - **pero no solo es por eso, también es por ustedes.**

**\- Entonces es hora de que me expliques que es lo que estas haciendo** \- se acercó - **si también se trata de nosotras nadie decide si formamos o no parte de ello, solo nosotras mismas, no cometas los mismos errores** \- hubo unos segundos de silencio y luego Blaze suspiró.

\- **Ustedes quieren a Twilight Sparkle ¿cierto?** \- Applejack se mostró confundida al escuchar eso - **claro que la quieren, es su amiga después de todo, ahora... ¿que harías si supieras que hay una forma de traerla de vuelta?**

**\- Me parecería una broma cruel, pero escucharía de todas formas.**

**\- Entonces escucha** \- Blaze empezó a relatar lo que había pasado aquella noche hace siete meses.

**Flashback:**

Eighth Soul había invitado a Blaze al taller del Doctor Whooves y le había revelado tanto a él como a Pierce todo lo que había hecho y cambiado gracias a la máquina del tiempo, que a pesar de ser un prototipo y funcionar solo a través de los recuerdos ya había demostrado ser el arma mas poderosa que tenían para desafiar al Destino. Habían acordado someter a Blaze a un viaje en busca de información con la condición de que no hiciera ningún cambio en la estructura temporal de las cosas.

\- **¿Entiendes las consecuencias?** \- preguntó Eighth Soul luego de explicarle a Blaze lo que podría pasar si se atrevía a cambiar el pasado durante el viaje.

\- **Lo entiendo** \- respondió Blaze, acto seguido se hecho boca arriba sobre la camilla, primero lo amarraron como si se tratara de una operación, le colocaron las agujas sobre la cabeza e intentó no hacer ningún gesto de dolor a pesar de la terrible inserción, luego le pusieron agujas en varias partes de los brazos todas conectadas a cables y finalmente programaron los sistemas para su viaje, al bajar la palanca una gran cantidad de electricidad empezó a correr por todo el cuerpo y la sangre de Blaze haciéndolo estremecerse y revolcarse como si lo estuvieran descuartizando vivo y consciente, el dolor que provocaba ese trayecto no tenía comparación, y duró lo suficiente hasta que la energía finalmente llego a su cerebro estimulándolo y enviando todo su presente al pasado.

**(...)**

\- **¡ALTOOOOOOOOOO!** \- un gritó desesperado fue lo primero que Blaze escucho al despertar.

\- **Esa voz** \- su vista estaba nublada así que se tallo los ojos varias veces pero cuando quiso levantarse no pudo hacerlo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba terriblemente herido, alzo la vista y vio a un joven de piel blanca y ojos amarillos parado a pocos metros de distancia - **¿Light?... maldita sea... ¿en serio eres tu?** \- gritó emocionado pero al ver la expresión que este tenía en el rostro fue que recordó donde estaba y por qué estaba ahí - **o no** \- miro a todas partes, por un lado vio a todos sus compañeros heridos de gravedad y por otro lado a los Fantasmas Dance Sky y Gotick Black apunto de matar a Star - **he vuelto aquí, realmente he viajado en el tiempo.**

\- **¿Me buscabas? Cazador de Leyendas** \- Light se quito el cinturón en el que guardaba sus dos colt peacemaker y lo tiro a un lado, tampoco llevaba su sombrero ni su saco, quedando solo con su camiseta gris y su pantalón negro - **deja a la hermana de mi maestro y al resto de mi equipo en paz, su problema es ahora conmigo.**

**\- ¡Light no! -** Blaze se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se puso en medio de él y de los Fantasmas **\- ¡vete de aquí!**

**\- Tranquilo... yo me voy a encargar de ellos ahora -** contestó Light avanzando por un lado sin que Blaze pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo.

\- **Maldita sea, ¡escúchame ahora!** \- el joven siguió avanzando hasta quedar en frente de Gotick Black - **maldición no se que demonios hacer para evitarlo** \- en ese momento recordó lo que Eighth Soul le había pedido, su misión no era cambiar la realidad, era volver a vivirla para obtener información acerca de los movimientos de los Fantasmas para encontrar alguna forma de distraerlos en otra linea de tiempo y evitar que capturen la maquina del tiempo sin tener que sacrificar a los demás - **me niego a aceptar esto** \- cayo de rodillas mientras Light peleaba contra los Fantasmas sin que estos pudieran hacerle daño alguno - **me niego a verlos morir a todos nuevamente** \- su mirada de desesperación empezó a endurecerse cambiando por una de ira - entonces llegó el momento en que Light cae a causa de su enfermedad y su medicina llega a manos de Gotick Black.

\- **Por favor... no rompas eso** \- gritó Light.

\- **Es hora de decidirse por algo de una ves por todas** \- dijo Blaze para si mismo mientras se levantaba y lanzaba un corto suspiro, entonces la expresión de su rostro se relajo y levantó su arma, miró con frialdad a Light que seguía rogando desesperadamente y le apuntó con su ametralladora listo para disparar - **una vida por cuatro, suena razonable** \- estaba a punto de disparar y asesinar a su compañero pero sintió una fuerte descarga sacudir su pecho seguida por un dolor indescriptible que lo llevo a desmayarse.

**(...)**

Vio una luz invadir su campo de visión y por acto reflejo se despertó e intentó llevar ambas manos a sus ojos para cubrirlos pero notó que estaba amarrado, luego la luz se apartó y sintió como le quitaban las correas de las manos y pies por lo que se tallo los ojos para recuperar la visión.

\- **¿Que ocurrió?** \- preguntó abriendo y cerrando los ojos hasta que finalmente notó que otra ves estaba en el taller y que el Doctor Whooves lo miraba con desprecio.

\- **Muy bien** \- dijo el Doctor dejando caer al piso las agujas - **esta cuerdo todavía, ahora dinos muchacho, ¿en que diablos estabas pensando?**

**\- ¿De que hablas?**

**\- Blaze** \- dijo Eighth Soul con la misma pasividad de siempre - **te advertimos que no hicieras ningún cambio, ¿por que ibas a matar a tu compañero?**

**\- No lo se** \- dijo aun un tanto adormitado - **la sangre... cubrió mis ojos.**

**\- ¿Que?** \- gritó el Doctor indignado - **¿tienes idea de lo que estabas a punto de hacer?** \- se acerco a una pizarra y empezó a hacer dibujos en ella - **si matabas al hombre lobo la habrías cagado en grande, los Fantasmas matarían a todos tus compañeros en menos tiempo y permanecerían ilesos cosa que les daría tiempo de ubicar este lugar y destruirlo todo, segundo... ¿te olvidaste que el único capaz de hacerle daño a Nightmare es ese lobo? también habrían muerto las portadoras si lo matabas, ahora responde... ¿en que... estabas... pensando?**

**\- La sangre** \- Blaze aún no volvía en si, haber interrumpido el viaje de esa forma era algo de lo que costaba recuperarse, mas aún sin ser un Lector, en ese momento su mente era invadida por una serie de recuerdos de lo que parecía ser una guerra en la que participo en su vida pasada - **la sangre... cubrió mis ojos.**

\- **¿Seguro que esta cuerdo?** \- preguntó Pierce Cross.

\- **Interrumpimos su viaje en un momento muy delicado** \- dijo Eighth Soul - **su mente no estaba preparada para eso, le va a costar un rato volver en si mismo** \- tomo una jeringa y se la inyecto en el brazo, Blaze empezó a perder la consciencia - **lo mejor será que descanse por ahora.**

**Fin Flashback.**

Applejack no había dicho ni una palabra luego de escuchar la historia de Blaze, el joven se levantó de su asiento y empezó a recorrer con el tacto todas las lineas que había formado con las notas que había escrito.

\- **¿Ahora lo entiendes? Lo que estoy tratando de hacer es encontrar la forma en la que todos podamos sobrevivir, e estado estudiando todos los detalles de lo que paso aquella noche pero cada ves que intento proyectar un posible resultado las condiciones son siempre las mismas** \- golpeo una pared en la que se veía varias notas pintadas con cruces rojas - **si Light muere, todos morirán, si Light vive, también, si evitamos cualquier de los enfrentamientos, ustedes morirán, si las ayudamos, entonces Eighth Soul morirá, si ustedes nos ayudan, igual morirán, si Light nunca se transforma, moriremos todos, si lo hace, todos vamos a morir igual** \- apretó el puño - **se que puedo traerlos a todos de regreso, hay una forma, solo tengo que encontrarla, entonces Eighth Soul tendrá que dejarme usar de nuevo su máquina, aunque diga que es imposible crear una linea de tiempo como esa, yo estoy seguro que debe de haber una manera, tiene que haberla... tiene que haberla.**

**\- ¡Blaze!** \- Applejack lo tomo de los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo - **date cuenta de lo bajo que has caído, ¿realmente crees que es posible cambiar el pasado?** \- su voz empezó a quebrarse - **yo también extraño a Twilight y a los demás, pero no se puede regresar a la gente de las tumbas, ¡no se puede!** \- Blaze no respondió - **es verdad que esos hombres quieren algo de ti, no se que es pero te han jugado una broma cruel y tu has caído.**

\- **No es una broma, ellos realmente tienen lo necesario para hacer esas cosas ¡lo he visto!**

**\- ¡Y si fuera cierto ¿que?! ¿Cuanto tiempo mas vas a buscar algo que no existe? ¡Mírate!** \- lo soltó e intentó calmarse lanzando un profundo suspiro - **de acuerdo, esto es lo que vas a hacer** \- puso sus manos sobre sus hombros - **vas a olvidarte de toda esta porquería y vendrás con nosotras, en este momento Sunset esta buscando a la nueva portadora de la Magia, no sera fácil, pero debe de haber alguien ahí afuera capaz de usar ese elemento** \- Blaze no contestó - **tenemos que concentrarnos en el presente y trabajarlo para el futuro, no podemos cambiar el pasado** \- hubo unos segundos de silencio y luego Blaze tomo la manos de Applejack con delicadeza y las retiro lentamente de sus hombros.

\- **Lo siento Applejack** \- sus manos estaban temblando pero poco a poco dejaron de hacerlo - **pero no puedo abandonar esta oportunidad, esta era nuestra misión, y yo soy el único que queda ahora, gracias a todas ustedes por preocuparse por nosotros** \- la soltó y bajo la mirada, Applejack entrecerró los ojos y empezó a retroceder hasta la salida.

\- **De acuerdo, eso es lo que tu has decidido** \- abrió la puerta - **si has decidido quedarte solo, muy pronto te pudrirás de la misma forma que lo hizo Cybrian Spear** \- cerró la puerta tras de si dejando solo a Blaze quien se quedo parado por un rato sin hacer nada para luego golpear la pared con fuerza.

\- **¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo lo que hago es por para ayudarlos a todos! ¡¿Acaso es eso tan malo?!** \- se dejo caer sentado de espaldas contra la pared, Applejack se alejaba caminando de esa zona sin darse cuenta que cerca de la casa de Blaze un hombre enmascarado los había estado escuchando todo el rato.

\- **Interesante** \- dijo Mislead Appear alejándose - **me pregunto ¿que tan lejos esta dispuesto a llegar este joven? ¿y que provecho puedo sacar yo de ello?** \- dejo salir un risa burlona mientras se alejaba perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Al día siguiente Applejack regresó a la otra ciudad en casa de sus tíos, se negó a contarle al resto de sus amigas para que había ido a excepción de Night Song quien lo sabía todo y no tenía otra opción mas que decirle lo que había pasado, estaba a punto de anochecer y la joven Naive, hija de Fluttershy estaba mirando por la ventana de su cuarto con cierta emoción que ni su madre ni nadie podía comprender, en ese momento entro Night Song y se dio cuenta de la emoción de la joven ya que eso era nuevo para ella.

\- **¿Estas esperando a alguien?** \- le preguntó en voz baja.

\- **Si -** respondió la niña con inocencia.

\- **¿Es algún príncipe?** \- dijo en tono de broma conociendo las fantasías de las niñas de su edad - **¿que te llevará a algún reino muy lejano?**

**\- Si es un príncipe, pero dice que aun no tiene ningún reino.**

**\- ¿Y a donde te llevará entonces?**

\- **A ningún lado, pero tiene historias muy interesantes, siempre me cuenta historias nuevas** \- al escuchar eso Night Song se extraño un poco puesto que lo decía sin dudar - **dice que necesita mi ayuda para recuperar su reino y que para eso necesita que recuerde ciertas cosas.**

**\- ¿Que tipo de cosas te pide que recuerdes?** \- preguntó un tanto preocupada.

\- **No te lo puedo decir** \- contestó sonriendo, en ese momento entró Rarity y Night Song la llamó para hablar en privado.

\- **Rarity... ¿algunas ves Naive les ha contado acerca de ese tal... príncipe?**

**\- Claro que si, debe ser por las historia que le leía Fluttershy, ya sabes que ha esa edad siempre tienen ese tipo de amigos imaginarios.**

**\- Lo se, pero cuando habla de él por alguna razón se siente tan... segura de lo que dice, como si fuera real.**

\- **¿Piensas que realmente algún extraño la visita por las noches?** \- lanzó una pequeña carcajada - **no te preocupes cariño, al igual que todas las casas de esta ciudad esta cuenta con un sistema de alarmas muy efectivo, no hay nada de que preocuparse.**

\- **Eso espero** \- giro su vista para ver a Naive mirando por la ventana para luego salir y cerrar la puerta sin poder evitar pensar una y otra ves en ello.

Comenzó la temporada de lluvia en la ciudad, Blaze estaba en su casa revisando las lineas de tiempo que había proyectado, tenía el rostro demacrado por el cansancio y la impotencia que le provocaba no poder encontrar la manera de cumplir sus objetivos, en ese momento el teléfono empezó a sonar, al principio de negó a contestar puesto que los únicos que sabían ese número eran Eighth Soul y los que estaban con él, Pierce solía llamarlo para preguntarle por su condición e intentar convencerlo de que deje de pensar en ello pero esta ves estaba muy cansado como para responder, sin embargo el teléfono continuo sonando y a la tercera llamada de levanto molesto y atendió.

\- **¿Que es tan urgente como para que me molestes de esta forma a esta hora?** \- dijo con frialdad.

\- **Apuesto a que estas teniendo problemas** \- dijo una voz completamente desconocida, cosa que alertó a Blaze.

\- **¿Quien eres?** \- se asomo a la ventana para asegurarse que no haya nadie - **¿como conseguiste este numero?**

**\- Me han puesto muchos nombres, realmente no tiene importancia, llamar la atención va en contra de mis principios, pero me parece que tu me conoces como, Mislead Appear.**

**\- Aun no has respondido a mi otra pregunta.**

**\- Blaze, antes que nada déjame aclararte que estoy de tu lado y quiero ayudarte.**

**\- No voy a escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir sobre eso, no necesito ayuda de nadie.**

**\- De todas formas tienes que escucharme, puesto que ahora estas en un grave peligro** \- la luz se fue repentinamente pero Blaze ni se inmuto ante esto - **se muchas cosas de ti, acerca de tu pasado y de tu Orden, estoy interesado en ayudarte.**

**\- ¿En ayudarme a que?**

**\- A que despiertes, es decir, ¿sector de inteligencia? ¿en serio? eres un asesino Blaze no un intelectual, y no te atrevas a hablar de sentimientos de culpa porque un soldado no los tiene.**

**\- No soy un soldado** \- entrecerró los ojos - **no quiero serlo, estoy harto de la sangre.**

**\- No se trata de si quieres o no quieres, se trata de lo que eres en realidad, de lo que debes ser, por necesidad.**

**\- No necesito eso, no va con mis objetivos.**

**\- ¿Cuales objetivos? ¿Salvar a tus amigos? aunque lo lograras igual quedarías de lado, da pena ajena ver en lo que has decidido convertirte, mírate nada mas, haciendo tanto por ellos y ¿que consigues? quedarte solo.**

**\- No estoy solo.**

**\- Entonces ¿por que estas a punto de morir?** \- Blaze colgó rápidamente el teléfono al escuchar eso y abandono su casa con un ametralladora apuntando a todas partes pero no veía a nadie a la distancia.

\- **Debió ser solo una maldita broma** \- fue a revisar la caja de fusibles y noto que alguien había bajado la palanca, intento buscar rastros pero sea quien sea se tomo la molestia de no dejar ninguno, excepto una nota que decía **"no puedes escapar del destino"**.

En la otra ciudad, Sunset Shimmer y Flash Sentry estaban solos en el departamento, la joven no dejaba de ver el elemento de la Magia con una expresión de aburrimiento mientras Flash revisaba la hoja que había encontrado en la espada de Swift.

\- **¿Para que dijiste que servía esta cosa?** \- preguntó Flash.

\- **Por lo que tengo entendido es el fragmento de una reliquia que ellos llamaban Bitácora de Viajes, hace poco descubrí como funciona, puede llevarte a cualquier lugar, literalmente, a cualquiera** \- Flash se quedo mirando la hoja por un rato en silencio y luego miro a Sunset con tristeza.

\- **¿Incluso a Equestria?** \- Sunset entrecerró los ojos.

\- **Sea lo que sea que estas pensando olvídalo, ya oíste a Twilight, no queda nada en Equestria.**

**\- Nunca lo sabremos con exactitud a menos que lo comprobemos nosotros mismos, piénsalo, tal ves allá una oportunidad de que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.**

**\- ¡No hay nada que pensar Flash!** \- contestó molesta sin darse cuenta de que detrás suyo se iba materializando una silueta masculina - **mi hogar se fue al igual que Twilight, nada volverá a ser lo mismo.**

**\- ¡Sunset!** \- Flash se lanzó sobre ella justo antes de que una espada la decapitara, apenas se levantó y presto atención se dio cuenta de que un hombre de piel gris oscuro y cabello plateado se había hecho presente observándolos con una mirada carente de toda piedad - **¡es el Fantasma!** \- Flash tomo la espada y se puso entre él y la joven.

\- **¿Que hace aquí?**

**\- Ustedes saben por lo que he venido** \- contestó Gotick Black caminando de forma amenazante e imponente ante Flash Sentry quien solo podía retroceder aterrado por la mirada del espectro - **solo entregenme la Bitácora y les perdonare la vida, no estoy interesado en su sangre** \- entrecerró los ojos, la espada de Swift temblaba en las manos de Flash que por dentro estaba muerto de miedo, sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra un samurai de su clase.

\- **Sunset, vete de aquí, no dejes que el tome esa pagina por nada en el mundo** \- Gotick Black sacudió su espada liberando una gran cantidad de viento que desplomo ese piso del departamento.

\- **¡Flash!** \- Sunset empezó a buscarlo entre la nube de humo pero fue jalada por una mano que le tapo la boca.

\- **Guarda silencio** \- se tranquilizo al ver que era Flash Sentry pero luego vio horrorizada que al joven le faltaba un brazo - **no vayas a gritar por nada en el mundo, escucha, tienes que irte de aquí, a donde él no te encuentre y a donde el elemento de la magia pueda ser activado.**

**\- ¿A donde?** \- preguntó la joven con lagrimas en los ojos por la desesperante situación.

\- **Tu sabes a donde, yo lo distraeré** \- le entregó la pagina de la Bitácora de Viajes, levanto la espada con el único brazo que le quedaba y se adentro en los pasillos que aun se mantenían intactos - **¿donde estas?** \- grito al aire tratando de ubicar al Fantasma - **¿te gusta pelear cierto? muéstrate entonces.**

**\- Los humanos de este mundo no son rivales para mi** \- Flash se giro para atacarlo pero Gotick Black atrapo su mano y empezó a apretarla con fuerza para que suelte la espada - **ni siquiera eres un objetivo** \- Flash se quejaba de dolor pero seguía intentando cortarlo sin soltar la espada - **solo quería la maldita hoja del libro.**

**\- ¡AAHHH!** \- finalmente le rompió la mano y luego atravesó su pecho con la misma espada que le había quitado.

**\- Y para tu información, esta espada, desde un principio, ¡fue mía!** \- retiro la espada del estomago de Flash quien cayo de rodillas en frente de Gotick Black escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre en el piso, sintió como su vista se iba nublando poco a poco, lo ultimo que pudo ver desde el piso fue la mirada fría del samurai mientras enfundaba la espada. Gotick Back empezó a caminar por lo que quedaba del apartamento buscando a Sunset, vio una puerta cerrada y la corto en pedazos con su nueva espada pero al entrar solo vio un circulo rúnico quemado en el piso - **ya veo, se ha ido** \- dijo para si mismo tocando las quemaduras del piso - **lo único que todos queremos en el fondo de nuestras almas es ir a casa, ¿no es así? Glare** \- le hecho un vistazo a la katana - **pero no podemos, porque "Eso" se come nuestros hogares** \- volvió a enfundar la espada y se desvaneció dándole una ultima mirada al cadáver de Flash Sentry.

Una semana después Blaze estaba durmiendo en su residencia cuando de repente un relámpago lo obligo a despertarse a la defensiva, no estaba lloviendo pero aun así el cielo relampagueaba demostrando que el cualquier momento empezaría a llover, se levantó y camino lentamente al baño, se mojo la cara varias veces y se vio en el espejo sin poder reconocerse, no solo se veía mas cansado, se veía amargado, frío, solo, en ese momento las palabras de Applejack resonaron en su mente, "si elijes quedarte solo, te pudrirás igual que Cybrian Spear".

\- **No tengo opción** \- dijo para si mismo, se acercó a un botiquín que colgaba de la pared en cuya puerta también había un espejo, pero a la hora de cerrarlo vio en el reflejo a un joven de piel blanca y cabello azul que lo miraba con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- **¡Sorpresa!** \- Blaze saco un cuchillo que tenía en su cintura y rápidamente se giro con la intención de cortarlo pero en ese momento ya no había nadie ahí - **estoy aquí arriba** \- en vez de levantar la mirada se lanzo a un lado evitando así ser decapitado por el extraño que ahora había convertido sus manos en garras - **muy buenos reflejos, esperaba que levantaras la vista para cortarte la cabeza, era verdad que todos ustedes los extranjeros pelean muy bien** \- Blaze empezó a correr por el pasillo a toda velocidad - **oye, ¿no vas a preguntarme quien soy?** \- el extranjero tomo una ametralladora de la sala y empezó a dispararle al joven hasta que se le acabaron las balas.

\- **No me importa saber quien eres** \- dijo para si mismo tirando el arma pero increíblemente el joven se levantó aun con el cuerpo lleno de balas.

\- **Que lastima, eso podría haberte salvado la vida.**

**\- Eres un vampiro** \- entrecerró los ojos - **creí que los militares habían acabado con todos ustedes.**

**\- No soy cualquier vampiro** \- se movió a una velocidad impresionante quedando justo detrás de Blaze - **mi nombre es Haugthy Viyng, no lo olvides, porque será lo ultimo que vas a escuchar.**

**\- Eso lo dudo** \- para sorpresa del vampiro Blaze creo un destello que lo cegó por unos segundos gracias a su mecanismo de la armonía, el cual había sido reparado por Eighth Soul para evitar que fuera rastreado por la Orden, aprovecho la distracción para lanzarse encima de un sofá y sacar debajo de los colchones dos ametralladoras.

\- **¿Tienes armas escondidas en todas partes?** \- Blaze empezó a disparar a discreción hiriendo al vampiro - **maldito** \- le dio en los ojos dejándolo ciego - **¿sabes que las balas no sirven contra nosotros?** \- comenzó a dar zarpasos a todas partes - **apenas me vuelvan a crecer ojos te acabare** \- sus ojos se regeneraron pero lo ultimo que alcanzó a ver fue una cuchilla que iba directo a su cuello.

\- **No te preocupes, lo tengo bien claro** \- la cabeza del vampiro rodó por el piso hasta chocar con la puerta, entonces la casa entera empezó a temblar y Blaze empezó a juntar todo lo que podía, desde granadas, sus cuchillas y dos ametralladoras, se lanzó por la ventana antes de que la vivienda colapsara, apenas se disipo el humo pudo ver como entre los escombros se levantaba una figura femenina - **¿hay mas?**

**\- Muchos mas** \- levanto la vista y vio descender a una joven de piel blanca y cabello rojo largo, entre los escombros salía otra joven de piel gris y cabello rubio que lo miraba con frialdad, intentó retroceder pero fue embestido a toda velocidad por un joven de piel crema y cabello morado que reía de forma siniestra - **lograste matar al idiota de Haugthy Viyng** \- dijo la joven de cabello rojo caminando hasta quedar en frente suyo y agachándose para verlo a los ojos - **no tienes idea del favor que me has hecho** \- Blaze no respondió solo se limitaba a verla con frialdad - **seguramente te estarás preguntando quienes somos y que queremos de ti** \- lanzo una pequeña risa - **lo único que necesitas saber es que todos peleamos antes con las portadoras, estuvimos muy cerca de asesinarlas pero una de ellas nos quito nuestros poderes.**

**\- ¿Y que tiene eso que ver conmigo? ¿O acaso solo buscan venganza? para su información yo ya no tengo mas contacto con las portadoras, no creo que les duela realmente verme morir** \- lo tomo del cuello y lo levantó en peso.

\- **No es solo tu sangre lo que nos interesa, queremos recuperar nuestras verdaderas apariencias, y sabemos que tu tienes un fragmento de esas piedras que llevan energía mágica.**

**\- Así es, tengo uno de esos dentro de mi reloj ¿lo ves?** \- nuevamente uso el destello para cegarla y luego se teletransporto escondiéndose de ellos entre el resto de las viviendas abandonadas.

\- **Frenzy Pain, encuentralo** \- ordenó la capitana a lo que el joven de cabello morado saco sus garras y empezó a recorrer todo el perímetro moviéndose a gran velocidad.

\- **¿Donde estas ratón?** \- dijo riéndose de forma siniestra y perturbadora mientras trataba de oler el ambiente - **¡te tengo! ¿ah?** \- se asomo detrás de una columna pero solo vio la chaqueta de Blaze manchada con su propia sangre para crear el olor y la distracción, lo ultimo que vio fue una granada pasar debajo suyo - **diablos** \- la granada explotó volando en pedazos al vampiro.

\- **A muerto** \- dijo con frialdad Frozen Slaugther mientras que Coinseited Trifler fruncía el ceño molesta y empezaba a sobrevolar la zona buscándolo.

\- **No me va a arruinar un simple humano** \- sus manos se convirtieron en garras gigantescas de mas de 5 metros de alcance y empezó a rebanar todas las estructuras que veía desde el aire - **me he enfrentado con las portadoras de los elementos ¿en serio crees que eres una amenaza para mi?**

**\- Maldición** \- dijo Blaze para si mismo escondido detrás de una estructura luego de que las garras de Coinseited Trifler pasaran a centímetros de su rostro, afortunadamente ella no lo había visto y no volvería a sospechar de esa ubicación pero la situación se estaba tornando realmente desesperante, sin embargo trataba de mantenerse cuerdo y pensar pero lo único que se le venía a la mente eran las palabras de Mislead Appear, "eres un asesino, no un intelectual", esta vez Frozen Slaugther empezó a romper todas las estructuras también buscándolo y él solo podía quedarse ahí y escucharlas - **necesito ayuda** \- tomo sus cuchillas y sus manos temblaban - **maldita sea, no puedo hacerlo solo** \- las palabras del enmascarado volvieron a resonar en su mente "No se trata de si quieres o no quieres, se trata de lo que eres en realidad, de lo que debes ser, por necesidad", suspiro y empezó a ganar confianza, cerro los ojos por un largo rato deseando que solo haya silencio en medio de la destrucción, una ves que consiguió ese silencio interno salio de su escondite y empezó a dispararle a Coinseited Trifler haciendo que caiga al piso, luego volvió a esconderse antes de que Frozen Slaugther lo vea.

\- **Ese maldito sigue escondiéndose** \- apenas escucho el grito de la joven vampiro volvió a salir de su escondite disparando sin parar y luego les lanzó una granada que Frozen Slaugther pudo esquivar justo a tiempo pero la explosión daño varias partes del cuerpo de su compañera que empezó a regenerarse lentamente, sin perder tiempo continuo disparandole a la otra vampiro pero para su sorpresa las balas no tenía el mas mínimo efecto en ella que pego un gran salto lista para caer encima suyo pero Blaze se teletransportó a tiempo no sin antes dejar caer una granada en el piso que exploto gracias al ataque de Frozen Slaughter que a pesar de su acorazada piel resultó gravemente herida por la explosión, una ves que se despejo el humo la joven salio cojeando lentamente solo para ser apuntada por una escopeta en la cabeza.

\- **Quien lo habría pensado** \- dijo Frozen Slaugther viendo la punta de la escopeta y la mirada fría de Blaze - **no eres tan distinto de nosotros.**

_**¡BANG!**_

El impacto de la escopeta a tan corta distancia fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para volar la cabeza de la vampiro salpicando una gran cantidad de sangre en la mitad del rostro de Blaze quien por un segundo se sintió impactado por eso pero meneo la cabeza recuperando la postura y luego empezó a caminar en dirección al cuerpo de Coinseited Trifler que aún seguía regenerándose.

\- **¡Espera!** \- le gritó mientras él le apuntaba con la escopeta - **no dispares, te dejaremos en paz, lo prometo** \- por un segundo Blaze estuvo a punto de bajar el arma pero un cuervo gritó cerca suyo poniéndolo alerta y por acto reflejo volvió a subirla y jalo del gatillo sin pensarlo - **¡no!**

_**¡BANG!**_

La sangre volvió a salpicar su rostro pero esta ves no se sintió intimidado, vio al cuervo salir volando y luego miro los cuerpos de sus enemigos completamente derrotados, empezó a caminar hasta alejarse de esa zona y al llegar al limite un joven de piel azul claro y cabello azul oscuro con franjas rojas lo miraba seriamente como si estuviera esperándolo, era Sunny Soul, el ultimo de los vampiros.

\- **¿Esto es lo que buscas?** \- le dijo Blaze con indiferencia mostrandole su mecanismo de la armonía - **entonces tómalo** \- se lo lanzó a sus pies pero Sunny Soul solo se limito a verlo con desprecio.

\- **Idiota, ¿acaso sabes quien eres en realidad?** \- no obtuvo respuesta - **que fácil es para ti perderte a ti mismo, te digo por experiencia que una ves que llegues al fondo, te va a costar mucho encontrarte de nuevo** \- pateo el mecanismo de la armonía como devolviéndoselo - **haste cargo de ello entonces** \- se alejo con las manos en los bolsillos, Blaze no se molesto en levantar el mecanismo de la armonía, siguió caminando en dirección al bosque dejando el reloj de bolsillo que alguna ves represento una conexión con sus compañeros, entonces empezó a llover.

**(...)**

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó al bosque y empezó a correr a través de él aun con el rostro manchado con sangre, con una cuchilla en una mano y una ametralladora en la otra.

\- **¡Light!** \- gritaba al viento molesto - **se que estas aquí** **¡sal de una vez!** \- corría mirando a todas partes - **si tienes algo que decirme, ¡dímelo en esa forma! ¡vamos!** \- continuó corriendo hasta que llego a donde estaban las tumbas de sus compañeros y la de Twilight, sobre ellas permanecían las flores que cada mañana aparecían - **¿¡POR QUE NO ME MATASTE A MI TAMBIÉN!? te comiste sus corazones, ¡ven ahora por el mío!** \- finalmente cayo de rodillas exhausto y vio su reflejo en un charco de agua que se había formado, se empezó a lavar la sangre que tenía de la cara y al levantar la vista vio al hombre enmascarado en frente suyo, los dos se quedaron un rato en silencio, entonces dejo de llover.

\- **Es hora de encontrar una solución a nuestros problemas** \- dijo Mislead Appear, Blaze se levantó sin decir nada, se limpio las gotas de lluvia del rostro y salieron del bosque.

En la dimensión de oscuridad total, donde se reunían las Espinas de la Orden para presenciar los últimos acontecimientos en el charco de agua que tenía las propiedades de un horaculo, los seis encapuchados veían a Blaze partir con Mislead Appear dejando solas las tumbas de sus compañeros.

\- **Se que ya habíamos hablado de esto antes** \- dijo uno de ellos - **pero creo que debemos reconsiderar analizar la información que nos ofrece el horaculo, ¿que es lo que sabemos de ese hombre enmascarado?**

**\- ¿Cuantas veces lo he dicho ya?** \- dijo otro con un tono muy serio - **así como ese hombre enmascarado, hay muchos otros individuos tratando de interpretar las señales del Libro de Cuentos y todos han terminado de la misma forma, muertos, el Libro de Cuentos posee un intelecto propio y usa a sus Lectores, los exprime hasta que no quede ni una gota de sangre en sus cerebros aprovechándose de sus débiles y ambiciosas mentes.**

**\- Pero...** \- no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido abruptamente.

\- **Al igual que la fantasma Dance Sky ese hombre no representa ninguna amenaza.**

**\- ¿Entonce Eighth Soul tampoco representa una amenaza?**

**\- El no esta interesado en el poder de Eso, él esta interesado en destruirlo, esa es la diferencia, al ser sus objetivos los mismos que los nuestros pero su corazón blando desgraciadamente no tiene lo necesario para completar ese objetivo, y puede convertirse en un estorbo, espero que no tengamos que discutir este tema nuevamente** \- todos asintieron en silencio - **tenemos que seguir estudiando al nuevo portador de plagas** \- paso su mano por el charco de agua y este empezó a cambiar su imagen - **si bien no es un hombre muy inteligente ahora que esta corrompido por el poder, mientras tenga el Libro de Cuentos puede hacer cualquier cosa.**

En el agua se veía reflejada la habitación de Naive, la hija de Fluttershy, ella estaba dormida con la ventana cerrada, el cielo relampagueaba y eso la hizo despertarse, estaba a punto de salir de su habitación pero escucho un sonido y al darse la vuelta había un hombre encapuchado sentado en su cama pero en ves de asustarse pareció emocionarse.

\- **¡Príncipe!** \- gritó mientras se acercaba - **estuve leyendo el Libro mágico que me prestaste** \- se acerco a su escritorio y de uno de los cajones saco un libro antiguo cuya portada estaba escrito en un idioma inentendible - **lo he guardado muy bien, tal como lo prometí, me he memorizado todo lo que decía.**

**\- Buen trabajo** \- debajo de la capucha una mano gris le dio una palmada en la cabeza - **recuerda que ese Libro no se deja leer por cualquier persona, es por eso que es importante, al igual que tu** \- se quito lentamente la capucha - **entonces cuéntame, ¿que fue lo que el Libro de Cuentos te ha mostrado?** \- al bajarla por completo revelo ser un joven de piel gris y cabello negro, el Príncipe Noctis.

_**8 meses, 20 días.**_

.

**Tema de cierre: Kokia - Nageki no Oto (Español)**  
/watch?v=OUQPrUodLxA

**NA: Cada ves se van generando mas conflictos y misterios tanto en el pasado de los protagonistas como en el futuro que les espera, todos los lazos serán unidos en lo que queda del acto, pero antes otras cosas tendrán que quebrarse, gracias por leer y perdón por la larga espera, recuerden dejar sus criticas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	76. Desafiando al destino

**NA: Hora de mandar todo al carajo... de nuevo.**

**Tema de entrada: EG - AQ - S5 (pueden buscarlo en Youtube o Dailymotion simplemente como "eg aq s5")**  
Youtube: /watch?v=5eiwZM7uDDc

.

**74\. Desafiando al destino.**

Paso una semana mas, en casa de los tíos de Applejack todas estaban conmovidas e inquietas por la muerte de Flash Sentry y la desaparición de Sunset Shimmer a quien también dieron por muerta sin saber cual había sido su verdadero destino, a pesar de tener los elementos consigo y el apoyo de Blue del lado de los militares ya no lograban sentirse seguras, ya no poseían el elemento de la magia, eran conscientes de que ninguna de ellas tenía el poder necesario para hacerle frente a Noctis y temían que fuera él quien finalmente encontró el elemento de la magia y elimino a Sunset y a Flash para tomarlo, esa ultima conclusión las tenía realmente desesperadas y derrotadas, razón por la que decidieron mantenerse unidas de nuevo por lo que mandaron a llamar a Pinkie Pie y a Rainbow Dash quienes llegaron esa misma tarde para discutir que es lo que harían.

\- **Realmente ya no se que podemos hacer** \- dijo Applejack sentada con las manos en la cabeza - **no importa si nos escondemos, cada ves mas de nosotros siguen muriendo, esto no tiene fin.**

**\- No es momento para ponernos así** \- grito Rainbow Dash - **aun tenemos los elementos y el apoyo de todos, Cybrian puede ser fuerte pero solo eso, no tiene nada mas, esta completamente solo, no tiene un ejercito, no tiene nada, nosotras tenemos a Blue y sus contactos de nuestro lado, tenemos que organizarnos.**

**\- ¡No!** \- se levantó enérgicamente - **no quiero meter a nadie mas en esto, todos los que tratan de ayudarnos mueren.**

**\- Tampoco podemos hacerlo solas** \- dijo Rarity - **no tenemos la experiencia.**

**\- Apoyo a Rainbow Dash** \- intervino Fluttershy - **tenemos que organizarnos pero no sabemos como, ellos pueden ayudarnos a rastrearlo.**

**\- Es mejor eso a que nos caiga en cualquier momento y nos mate a todas.**

**\- ¿Que hay de Blaze?** \- dijo Pinkie Pie - **él tenía un programa con el que se podía infiltrar en las cámaras de seguridad como si fuera magia.**

**\- Hace mucho que no sabemos nada de él Pinkie.**

**\- ¡Yo se!** \- dijo Applejack chocando sus manos contra la mesa - **escuchen bien claro** \- miro a todas por un rato y luego suspiró - **vamos a volver a la ciudad.**

**\- ¿Que?** \- intervino Rainbow - **pero... es el primer lugar donde ese lunático de Cybrian podría buscarnos, ahí estaba su guarida y quien sabe, tal ves todavía sigue ahí.**

**\- Pero también esta el hombre lobo, y luego de esa noche creo que quedo bien claro que ese tipo le teme al lobo** \- todas se miraron confundidas - **¿acaso no lo vieron? no tenía oportunidad contra él.**

**\- ¿Y que te hace pensar que si aparece no nos atacara a nosotras?**

**\- No lo hizo en ese momento, ¿por que lo haría ahora?**

**\- ¿Alguien tiene idea de donde salio esa cosa?** \- dijo Rarity, todas se miraron confundidas a excepción de Applejack que solo se cruzo de brazos pensativa - **¿a nadie le causa curiosidad? se supone que criaturas como esas no existen en nuestro mundo.**

**\- No lo se** \- dijo Pinkie Pie - **pero no pudo haber aparecido en mejor momento, yo estoy de acuerdo, volvamos a la ciudad.**

**\- De acuerdo** \- asintieron todas al mismo a excepción de Fluttershy - **¿Fluttershy?**

**\- No puedo** \- dijo un tanto apenada - **no puedo dejar a Naive sola... pero tampoco puedo llevarla a ese lugar, no puedo arriesgarla de esa manera.**

**\- Fluttershy** \- Applejack se acercó a ella - **nosotras no podemos dejarte sola aquí, y aquí ya no estamos seguras, en ningún lugar mientras ese tipo ande buscándonos para tomar nuestros elementos** \- Fluttershy levantó la mirada - **si realmente quieres crear un mundo ideal para ella o para cualquiera, tenemos que terminar con esto, Night Song cuidara a Naive, nosotras tenemos que encontrar una solución a esto antes de que sea tarde.**

**\- De acuerdo** \- dijo con decisión.

\- **Hagamos esto por Twilight, no podemos rendirnos ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos, solo tenemos que jugar bien nuestras cartas** \- todas asintieron en silencio y se fueron a sus habitaciones dejando a Applejack un tanto pensativa sobre la decisión que estaban tomando.

Al día siguiente a la noche, en el taller del Doctor Whooves solo se encontraba Pierce Cross revisando unos escritos cuando de repente escucho unos golpes en la puerta del garaje cosa que le pareció extraña ya que si fuera el Doctor simplemente habría entrado, se levantó y subió al segundo piso para ver a través de la ventana pero no había nadie, suspiró y volvió a lo suyo pero esta ves escucho un ruido mucho mas fuerte dentro del taller por lo que se vio obligado a desenfundar su arma y empezar a buscar al intruso.

\- **¿Quien anda ahí?** \- empezó a caminar por los pasillos atento a lo que sea pero no veía a nadie, corrió rumbo a la sala donde guardaban la maquina del tiempo y tiro la puerta de una patada pero tampoco había nadie - **¿que esta pasando?**

**\- ¡OFICIAL!** \- escucho una voz extraña detrás suyo y al girarse sus pupilas se dilataron y abrió los ojos como platos al ver quien tenía en frente.

\- **¡MISLEAD APPEAR!** \- le apunto con el arma y su mano temblaba - **maldito, te he buscado por tanto tiempo, no tienes idea de las cosas que he perdido siguiéndote el rastro, de las cosas en las que me he metido solo para...**

**\- Lo se, lo se** \- lo interrumpió - **por eso me pareció formal presentarme ante mi admirador numero uno antes de seguir con el plan.**

**\- ¿Que?... ¡UGH!** \- recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo dejo inconsciente, detrás de él estaba Blaze quien le hizo un gesto al enmascarado mostrandole el camino a la máquina del tiempo, pero antes de entrar a la habitación el Mislead Appear se quedo mirando a Pierce Cross en el suelo.

\- **Sigue buscándome detective, algún día realmente me encontraras** \- los dos entraron al cuarto y el enmascarado comenzó a mirar las maquinas como tratando de reconocerlas.

\- **¿Tienes idea de como hacerlo funcionar?** \- preguntó Blaze.

\- **Puedo deducirlo, me llevo bien con este tipo de cosas** \- paso su mano por el teclado - **tu solo has lo mismo que hiciste ese día** \- sin decir nada el extranjero se recostó en la camilla e introdujo cada una de las agujas en sus brazos, luego tomo un paño y lo mordió para introducir las ultimas agujas en su cabeza que era la parte mas dolorosa del proceso previo al viaje - **¿todo listo?**

**\- Si.**

\- **Si mis cálculos son correctos tienes treinta minutos antes de que Eighth Soul aparezca, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, es la única forma de traer de regreso a todos tus compañeros** \- Blaze no dijo nada ni hizo ningún gesto, su seriedad era muy sospechosa para el Mislead Appear pero confiaba en sus cálculos y sabía que el joven no tenía opción, jalo la palanca haciendo correr la energía por el cuerpo de Blaze hasta llegar a su cerebro empezando así el doloroso viaje a un pasado que ni él se esperaba volver a vivir.

En otra ciudad, en casa de los tíos de Applejack las portadoras ya se habían ido por lo que Night Song era quien quedaba a cargo de Naive, eran cerca de las once de la noche por lo que ya hacía un buen rato que debía de estar dormida, Night Song le estuvo preguntando acerca de su amigo imaginario mientras jugaban pero la pequeña siempre encontraba la forma de evadir sus preguntas, pero la sospecha de la joven era demasiado fuerte por lo que espero pacientemente sentada frente a la puerta de su cuarto esperando escuchar algo, los minutos pasaban y nada raro sucedía por lo que no pudo evitar adormitarse un poco.

\- **Tal ves realmente solo estoy un tanto paranoica** \- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedarse dormida sentada ahí mismo sin siquiera notarlo, pero tan solo unos instantes después dentro de la habitación de Naive la pequeña se levantaba y abría la ventana asomándose un poco viendo a todas partes pero no había nada, sin embargo detrás suyo se iba proyectando una sombra y al darse la vuelta se encontró nuevamente cara a cara con el príncipe Noctis quien le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio.

\- **Escucha niña** \- dijo en voz baja arrodillándose para quedar a su altura - **me temo que hoy no vamos a revisar las lecturas, hay algo mas importante que necesito preguntarte.**

**\- ¿En serio?** \- respondió un tanto decepcionada a lo que Noctis le volvió a indicar que baje la voz - **porque no tienes idea de lo que apareció en el libro esta mañana, es acerca de otro libro, uno que contiene mucho hechizos y hay uno en particular que sirve para...**

**\- Me temo que ahora no podemos discutir acerca de ello, ¿recuerdas que te dije que necesitaba tu ayuda para recuperar mi reino?** \- la joven asintió - **pues este es el momento de que me ayudes, hay una reliquia que he perdido y necesito que me digas donde esta, ¿cuento contigo?** \- Naive asintió - **escucha, se trata de una corona con una estrella morada en el centro, tal ves alguna de tus tías te hablo de ella.**

**\- Si, hoy estuvieron hablando de eso, se veían tristes, aparentemente...** \- Noctis la silencio y se levantó mirando a través de la ventana con seriedad - **¿pasa algo?**

**\- Creo que se metió un ratón, no te preocupes** \- le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

\- **¡AAHH!** \- se escucho el grito de Night Song afuera - **¿quien es usted?**

**\- Yo me encargare de él** \- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al mismo tiempo que la puerta explotaba y él desenfundaba su espada para recibir a su atacante, Naive se escondió rápidamente detrás de su cama viendo un combate tan rápido que ni siquiera llegaba a notar contra quien estaba peleando, la espada de Noctis sacaba chispas contra unas garras afiladas que le seguían el ritmo, al cabo de unos segundos un bulto se estrello contra la cama destrozándola y obligando a Naive a retroceder, para cuando abrió los ojos vio como Noctis atravesaba con su espada el hombro de un joven de piel azul claro y cabello azul oscuro con franjas rojas que hacía gestos de dolor, el rostro del príncipe estaba manchado con la sangre de Sunny Soul pero aun así giro para ver a Naive y esbozar una sonrisa confiada - **¿ya ves? te dije que lo atraparía.**

**\- Maldito demonio** \- dijo Sunny Soul dejando salir un hilo de sangre de su boca - **no tienes escrúpulos ¿cierto? ¿que es lo que quieres de esta niña?**

**\- ¿Yo? nada, solo seguí las instrucciones del Libro de Cuentos.**

**\- ¿Que diablos es esa cosa? AAAHHH** \- empezó a hacer presión con la espada sobre su hombro.

\- **No es tu problema.**

**\- ¡Basta!** \- gritó Naive - **no le hagas mas daño** \- en ese momento entró Night Song y la tomo de la mano llevándosela fuera de la habitación - **tía Night... espera.**

**\- Tenemos que irnos de aquí** \- dijo la joven de piel lila cargándola y bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad.

\- **Me temo que no puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo contigo** \- le dijo Noctis a Sunny Soul retirando la espada de su hombro y poniendo una mano sobre su frente - **fue muy imprudente de tu parte atacarme sabiendo que por tus venas corre la misma corrupta que yo controlo** \- sus ojos empezaron a brillar pero Sunny Soul empezó a reírse - **¿que ocurre? ¿por que no puedo controlarte?**

**\- Tal ves tengo tu sangre, pero los demonios que me unían a ti han sido purgados de mi interior.**

**\- No sabía que eso fuera posible, en ese caso** \- levantó de nuevo la espada y la puso sobre su cuello - **yo seré el único poseedor de esta sangre.**

**(...)**

Night Song seguía corriendo con Naive tomada de su mano, las dos estaban a punto de salir pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta un rayo sonó con fuerza y una espada salio volando directo a la puerta bloqueandoles la salida.

\- **¿A donde creen que van?** \- dijo Noctis bajando las escaleras lentamente - **aun no me han dicho donde esta la corona.**

**\- ¡No la tenemos!** \- gritó Night Song abrazando a Naive - **se supone que tu la robaste y mataste a Sunset y a Flash.**

**\- No bromees conmigo** \- se puso en frente suyo y arranco la espada de la puerta.

\- **¿Que estas haciendo?** \- preguntó Naive mostrando gran temor en su mirada, Noctis tomo del pelo a Night Song y la choco contra la pared - **¡no le hagas daño!**

**\- ¿Me van a decir donde esta la corona?**

\- **Naive ¡corre!** \- gritó Night Song a lo que Noctis puso su espada bajo su cuello.

\- **A ella no le puedo hacer nada, pero si una de ustedes dos no me dice donde esconden el elemento de la magia tal ves reconsidere seguir el juego del Libro o no.**

**\- ¡Basta!** \- Naive empezó a golpear su espalda y a tirarle del saco negro - **eres un hombre malo ¡te odio! ¡te odio!**

**\- Estas comenzando a irritarme** \- le dio un fuerte golpe alejándola pero al salir volando le arranco gran parte del saco - **mira lo que has hecho ¡estúpida!** \- levanto la espada listo para atravezarla pero Night Song se movió justo a tiempo recibiendo el ataque en su lugar.

\- **¡Tía Night!** \- gritó con gran desesperación al ver como la joven era atravesada por la espada de Noctis quien luego la retiro sin asco y la sacudió para limpiar la sangre dejando caer el cuerpo de Night Song en el piso, donde se empezó a formar un gran charco de sangre - **tía... despierta por favor** \- empezó a llorar desconsoladamente cubriéndose el rostro con la parte del saco que le había arrancado a Noctis.

\- **Que interesante** \- dijo el príncipe guardando su espada - **el Libro se protege a si mismo y aparentemente se encarga de proteger también a sus objetivos, que lastima por ella** \- subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de la joven para buscar el Libro de Cuentos e irse, dejando sola a Naive llorando sobre el cuerpo de Night Song pero mientras mas se aferraba al pedazo de saco que le arrancó notó que había algo mas en él, fue palpándolo hasta que descubrió un bolsillo en él y dentro de este había un libro azul con estrellas y espirales blancas en la portada.

**\- Este** \- dijo la joven analizando el libro de hechizos del Cuentista - **este es el libro del que leí, en ese caso...** \- miro el cuerpo de Night Song y rápidamente empezó a buscar entre las paginas del libro deteniéndose poco antes de la mitad, entonces comenzó a leer en silencio sorprendida para luego pararse y comenzar a recitar una palabras en un idioma extraño, el cielo relampagueaba con mucha mas fuerza y la lluvia se hacía mas intensa pero apenas termino de recitar todo fue silencio, entonces dejo caer el Libro y se puso de rodillas tapándose la cara con ambas manos - **por favor... tiene que haber funcionado... por favor... despierta** \- empezó a llorar en silencio ahogando su llanto sobre el pedazo de tela que sostenía hasta que sintió una mano ponerse sobre su cabeza.

\- **Tranquila, lo has dicho todo muy bien** \- escucho la voz de Night Song la cual sonaba algo fría pero cuando levantó la vista ya no había nadie, hasta el cuerpo había desaparecido, cosa que la dejo muy confundida pero al mismo tiempo tranquila, observo el Libro de Hechizos y se aferró a él quedándose completamente sola.

En el taller del Doctor Whooves las cosas seguían su propio ritmo, Mislead Appear prendió el horaculo y vio como en este se podía ver el retrato de Night Song para luego darle lugar al retrato de Naive, se quedo en silencio uno segundos y soltó una pequeña risa de triunfo.

\- **Todos los preparativos se empiezan a desencadenar uno por uno, tal como lo planee, ahora solo me falta una cosa mas por hacer** \- giro uno de los botones del viejo televisor y este enfoco a Blaze pero esta ves se veía distinto, su piel era crema y su cabello negro, su veía un poco mayor y estaba vistiendo un traje de soldado, la lluvia del lugar no dejaba bien ver su rostro, pero era obvio que no era el mismo Blaze y tampoco estaba en el mismo mundo, había vuelto al pasado mucho mas allá de lo que alguna vez pensó viajar.

**(...)**

El ultimo extranjero había vuelto a su antigua vida, en otro mundo ligeramente distinto al de la Equestria 99 B donde la humanidad era mucho mas cruel y despiadada, a tal punto que estaban muy cerca de exterminarse ellos mismos por completo y por una causa mas que absurda, estaba lloviendo como nunca antes había visto desde que abandono su hogar, hogar que deseaba no recordar, estaba en medio de un bosque, se podían escuchar las sirenas a la distancia, no estaba muy lejos del campo de concentración donde encerraban a los rehenes para usarlos luego como carne de cañón, su mirada era tan fría que no había forma de saber que pensaba en ese mismo momento, miro sus manos por un segundos las cuales estaban cubiertas por guantes, se toco la cabeza notando que llevaba puesto el clásico casco y el uniforma de la milicia, finalmente saco su arma y recordó para qué estaba ahí.

**Flashback:**

Hacía poco menos de una semana que Blaze había decidido acompañar al enmascarado para escuchar lo que tenía que proponerle, los dos estaban caminando por una zona de la ciudad que parecía estar aislada del resto por sus bajas condiciones de vida, en ese lugar a nadie le importaba ver a un hombre usando una mascara extraña, puesto que se veían cosas peores día a día.

\- **Entonces ¿dices que ya has intentado todo?** \- preguntó Mislead Appear.

\- **No todo, siempre hay algo mas que intentar ¿no es así?**

**\- Es cierto, pero entonces dime ¿que tan lejos has llegado?** \- giro su cabeza para verlo entrecerrando los ojos - **me refiero al pasado.**

**\- De todas las lineas de tiempo que he construido el viaje mas distante que me he propuesto fue volver a donde todo comenzó, el primer día de nuestra misión, aun así a pesar de que las cosas cambiarían en gran medida por mas cambios que haga es como que el resultado siempre es el mismo... simplemente no puedo explicarmelo.**

**\- Eso es porque no has ido al inicio de todo.**

**\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? Mi influencia en este mundo se remonta a ese punto, ¿que otra cosa mas puedo hacer?**

**\- Lo que no te has dado cuenta, es que no eres el único que tiene influencia en este mundo** \- los dos se quedaron en silencio por un rato - **hay interesantes coincidencias que a veces dan la impresión de estar predestinadas, y una de ellas es que justo uno de tus compañeros en esta misión allá vivido en el mismo mundo que tu en tu vida pasada.**

**\- ¿Como sabes eso?** \- entrecerró los ojos - **¿y que es lo que ganas con ello?**

**\- Todos buscamos liberarnos, ahora yo te quiero preguntar** \- se detuvieron frente a una casa casi demolida y escondido entre algunas cosas inservibles sacó una pizarra cubierta por un manto - **¿que tan lejos estas dispuesto a llegar para salvar aquello que amas?** \- destapo la pizarra y le mostró una linea de tiempo muy detallada que él mismo había hecho, sin decir nada Blaze empezó a estudiar cada uno de los detalles que había marcado para luego abrir los ojos como platos y apuntarle con su arma en la frente.

\- **¿Acaso estas loco? Justamente es lo que quiero evitar y tu tienes el atrevimiento de llevarme hasta aquí para pedirme que haga un cambio tan brutal en sus vidas.**

**\- Dime Blaze ¿cuantas lineas de tiempo has programado ya? ¿alguna tiene este resultado? ¡por supuesto que no! ¿sabes por que? porque no puedes cambiar el destino sin ofrecer un sacrificio a en lugar del cambio** \- la mano de Blaze empezó a temblar - **alguien de gran influencia tiene que morir, no importa cuantos cambios hagas o como acomodes las cosas, "Eso" siempre se las arreglara para que termine igual, a menos que destruyas una de sus fichas** \- el joven apretaba los dientes molesto - **se que guardas un cariño especial a este mundo y a algunas de sus gentes en particular, entonces elige** \- hubo un silencio espectral - **tu amor por aquello que quieres proteger, o la vida de un compañero... solo uno** \- lentamente fue apartando el arma - **sabía que en el fondo eras alguien con quien se puede razonar, viaja a tu pasado... y mata a Swift antes de que la Orden vaya por él a reclutarlo, solo así lograras cambiar el destino de este mundo... y el tuyo.**

**Fin Flashback.**

Blaze empezó a correr por el bosque buscando su objetivo, recordaba perfectamente ese día, día en que tomaría una decisión que lo habría perseguido tortuosamente pero que al mismo tiempo lo había ayudado a encontrarse a si mismo de nuevo, para volver a perderse en ese recuerdo y la sensación que le causaba mientras cargara esa arma y vistiera ese uniforme, podía escuchar los perros del resto de los soldados ladrar, un grupo de rehenes había escapado y no estaban muy lejos de ahí, su labor no era matarlos, era capturarlos y usarlos como ejemplo para el resto de los prisioneros de lo que les pasaría si se atrevían a huir.

\- **¡Ahí están!** \- grito otro soldado seguido por el sonido de disparos y gritos ahogados, sin darle importancia continuo corriendo en medio de la crueldad buscando su objetivo, recordaba todo de ese día, por lo que siguió los mismos pasos que había dado hace tantos años con tal de producir ese encuentro, hasta que finalmente sucedió, vio a una niña tropezarse con una rama y a un joven tratando de ayudarla, se acerco de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes, por la espalda y le apunto con el arma en la cabeza.

\- **Alto** \- dijo con frialdad mientras veía como el joven giraba lentamente su rostro para verlo a los ojos, no había duda, su apariencia también era distinta al igual que su rostro, pero eran los mismos ojos, la misma mirada desafiante, era Swift, los dos se quedaron así por un largo rato, en ese momento él tendría que haberlo noqueado y todo pasaría tal como ocurrió hace mas de 30 años, pero no era su objetivo, debía matarlo esta ves, aun así, los segundos pasaban y pasaban y no hacía otra cosa mas que quedarse parado sosteniendo el arma frente a su cara, en ese momento llego otro soldado manchado de barro y los vio.

\- **¡Vaya!** \- dijo con voz burlona mientras que cada ves mas soldados iban apareciendo hasta formar un total de tres - **no puedo creerlo, el sobreviviente atrapó a un par** \- le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras los demás se reían.

\- **Lo recuerdo** \- dijo para si mismo sin poder evitar ser escuchado por los demás - **me dicen así porque fue el único sobreviviente de tres de las decenas de masacres a las que me han enviado, porque no hacía otra cosa mas que esconderme.**

\- **Oye** \- se acerco otro soldado - **¿que tal si nos dejas a estos dos y te vas a buscar unos mas?**

**\- También recuerdo eso, el general le prometió un ascenso a todos aquellos que capturaran a los rehenes con vida** \- entrecerró los ojos - **yo obtuve ese ascenso.**

**\- Vamos, un hombre con tu "suerte" seguro puede encontrar a quien sea.**

**\- Pero eso solo genero mas criticas** \- continuo hablando a medida que el arma en su mano temblaba - **y empezaron a enviarme a misiones suicidas esperando que muera... hasta que sucedió... casi.**

\- **¿De que estas hablando?**

**\- Perdí ambas piernas, era obvio que iba a morir, pero alguien vino por mi, me hizo firmar un contrato y así fue como comenzó todo, ahora lo recuerdo.**

\- **Oye ¿no estas escuchando?** \- quiso empujarlo pero Blaze le dio una patada tumbándolo en su lugar para sorpresa de todos los demás - **¿que diablos te pasa? ¿ah?** \- esta ves el arma de Blaze estaba apuntando a su cabeza.

\- **Para cambiar el Destino se requiere de un sacrificio, replantee mis ideas, y se cual es el sacrificio perfecto** \- hubo un segundo de silencio.

\- **Nos estas traicionando... ¡disparenle!** \- todos los demás le apuntaron con sus armas pero Blaze rápidamente saco una pistola de su bolsillo, con el rifle que tenía en su mano derecha le disparo a uno de ellos y con la pistola de la izquierda al otro, sin embargo no los mato, solo los dejo desarmados - **¡maldito!** \- gritó el que aun se mantenía en el suelo pero Blaze volvió a poner el arma en su frente.

\- **No te preocupes** \- dijo con frialdad - **ustedes no son los sacrificios.**

**\- ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?** \- llego un soldado mas y poco a poco se fueron juntando cada ves mas rodeándolos y encontrando no solo a los dos últimos rehenes si no también una extraña escena de lo que parecía ser una traición, Blaze dejo caer sus armas y levanto las armas en señal de rendición.

Mientras tanto en el taller Mislead Appear entrecerraba los ojos molesto al ver que Blaze había decidido crear su propia linea de cambios en ves de hacer lo que él había planeado.

\- **Estúpido** \- dijo abriendo la tapa del botón que provocaría una interrupción en el viaje - **sabía que había cierta probabilidad de que se arrepintiera** \- luego tomó un arma y empezó a cargarla pero lo que no se dio cuenta fue que una sombra se iba asomando a la puerta - **por suerte siempre estoy preparado para este tipo de contratiempos** \- con una mano le apunto a Blaze mientras dormía en la camilla y la otra la puso sobre el botón - **ya encontrare la forma de corregir esto, solo tengo que replantear mis ideas, pero me has hecho perder mucho tiempo en vano Blaze** \- levanto la mano listo para apretar el botón y luego matarlo.

\- **¡Hey!** \- Mislead Appear se giro al escuchar a alguien llamarlo pero lo único que vio fue un fierro que fue directo a su mascara golpeándolo con fuerza.

\- **¿Que diablos?** \- una ves que recupero la vista vio a Pierce Cross que iba directo a golpearlo de nuevo - **¿tu? ¡no puede ser!** \- esquivo su ataque y se lo quitó de encima de una patada - **se supone que deberías estar inconsciente.**

**\- Parece que tu "compañero" no me golpeo con suficiente fuerza.**

\- **¿Que?** \- Mislead Appear vio el horaculo en el que se podía observar a Blaze siendo llevado por los militares esposado pero en su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa confiada, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que él había sido engañado desde el principio - **¿lo planeo siempre?... ¡maldito traidor! me... me engaño... ¡a mi!** \- Pierce volvió a golpear con el fierro con mas fuerza aprovechando su distracción.

\- **No tienes idea de cuanto tiempo he esperado para esto** \- continuo golpeándolo solo en la cabeza con la intención de romper la mascara que ya empezaba a agrietarse - **¡vamos! ¿quien diablos eres Mislead Appear?** \- antes de dar el ultimo golpe el enmascarado logró detenerlo a tiempo y quitarle el fierro empezando así un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el odio de Pierce nunca se había hecho notar tanto - **me han encarcelado** \- logró golpearlo - **termine metido en una especie de juego macabro** \- volvió a golpearlo - **perdí mi trabajo, ¡PERDÍ MI VIDA!... solo para encontrarte** \- Mislead Appear lograba bloquear algunos de sus golpes pero estaba retrocediendo demasiado y se acercaba peligrosamente al filo de la escalera - **¡¿QUIEN ERES?!** \- finalmente le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo hizo rodar por las escaleras dejando fragmentos de su mascara en ella, Pierce bajó a perseguirlo pero Mislead Appear aprovecho su posición y le disparó con el arma con la que pensaba matar a Blaze - **¡AAHH!** \- Pierce retrocedió y tropezó por el impacto, desenfundó su arma para devolverle el disparo pero antes de que pudiera ver su rostro Mislead Appear salio por la puerta principal dejando solo pedazos de su mascara en el piso.

\- **¡Sigue buscándome detective!** \- fue lo ultimo que gritó antes de desaparecer entre la lluvia dejando solo a Pierce Cross que hacia presión sobre la herida de bala para no perder mas sangre.

Mas de 30 años en el pasado Blaze fue llevado al centro de concentración junto con todos los rehenes que habían capturado, todo parecía transcurrir tal como había ocurrido en realidad, solo que esta ves él estaba esposado y amenazado, el lugar era un terreno árido cerca del bosque, tierra que se había convertido en barro por la intensa lluvia.

\- **¿Que ha ocurrido con este tipo?** \- se acercó un hombre vistiendo un uniforme que se diferenciaba mucho de los demás lo que demostraba que era de un rango muy superior, también por su forma de dirigirse a los demás.

\- **Okey** \- dijo Blaze en voz baja - **esto es nuevo.**

\- **El desgraciado le disparo a dos de nuestros hombre señor** \- dijo uno de los soldados que lo sostenía, el general era un hombre que daba miedo solo con su presencia, su vista era cubierta por la punta de su sombrero y por la oscuridad de la noche, pero a pesar de que no se le llegaba a ver la mirada podía sentirla sobre él.

\- **¿Es cierto eso soldado?** \- preguntó de forma amenazante pero no obtuvo respuesta - **te he hecho una pregunta.**

**\- Es cierto... yo lo hice** \- hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que Blaze sentía que era consumido por la mirada invisible del general pero luego este solo retrocedió.

\- **Ya conoces las reglas y lo que te espera** \- Blaze trago saliva apretando los dientes - **pero solo por esta vez, te voy a dar una oportunidad** \- al escuchar esto abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creerlo, varios soldados habían sido ejecutados por crímenes mucho menores que ese y a él le estaba dando una oportunidad - **mas te vale que no la desperdicies** \- hizo un gesto a los soldados para que lo suelten y así lo hicieron, al cabo de unos minutos se reunieron en el centro del campo donde había juntado a todos los rehenes que huyeron y sobrevivieron, veinte en total y al otro lado había un grupo un poco mas reducido de rehenes, todos esposados y arrodillados entre los que pudo reconocer a una pareja de adultos.

\- **¡ESCUCHEN HIJOS DE PERRA!** \- gritó el general - **a todos los que tuvieron la "suerte" de sobrevivir ya tenemos un trabajo para ustedes, en cuanto a los malditos que les ayudaron a escapar** \- señalo al grupo mas reducido de prisioneros - **también tenemos un futuro para ellos** \- se acercó a Blaze y le entrego un rifle - **hasme el favor, recuerda, es tu ultima oportunidad** \- el joven aun no salía de su sorpresa.

\- **"No tiene sentido"** \- pensó para si mismo - **"pero... ahora veo como son las cosas"** \- apretó el mango del fusil con fuerza - **"a pesar de todo lo que hice, otra ves estoy en esta misma situación, Mislead Appear tenía razón, el Libro de Cuentos se protege a si mismo y acomoda las cosas a su favor, eso quiere decir que... en este mundo, también reina ESO."**

\- **Este es el precio por desafiar nuestra autoridad** \- continuo el general.

\- **"Ahora todo tiene sentido"** \- pensó Blaze - **"eso quiere decir que en el futuro, dentro de 30 años, ya no quedara vida aquí, ese es el destino final de mi hogar, el destino de todos los mundos que son atacados por la influencia de ese Libro maldito."**

\- **Con esto queda mas que claro quien es el dueño de quien.**

\- **"Pero... en este caso... ¿quien es el portador de plagas?... ¿quien trajo el Libro?"**

\- **¡Soldado!** \- le gritó el general a Blaze sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el joven se repuso y levantó el arma apuntándole a los prisioneros entre los cuales estaban los padres de Swift - **recuerden... NADIE PUEDE ESCAPAR DEL DESTINO** \- al escuchar eso Blaze tuvo un extraño presentimiento, bajo el arma y giro su vista viendo directamente al general que al darse cuenta de su distracción lo volvió a regañar - **¿que esta esperando soldado?** \- sin embargo Blaze no dejaba de mirarlo.

\- **Maldito** \- dijo finalmente mientras levantaba el arma apuntándole para sorpresa de todos los soldados - **¡eres un maldito!**

_**¡BANG!**_

El cuerpo del general cayo inerte al piso con una bala atravezandole la cabeza, en el ambiente solo se podía escuchar el eco del arma habiendo disparado y las gotas de lluvia caer sobre el barro, en frente de todos los rehenes, soldados y oficiales de alto mando Blaze había asesinado a su máxima autoridad, luego de eso dejo caer el arma y bajó la mirada esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- **¿QUIEREN MATARME?** \- gritó levantando los brazos - **entonces vamos... ¡MATENME!** \- la respuesta no se hizo esperar, todos los soldados y oficiales que poseían un arma descargaron sus municiones en el cuerpo de Blaze el cual luego de un largo rato siendo acribillado cayo boca arriba mirando el cielo, la lluvia limpio su rostro el cual expresaba tranquilidad al saber que su trabajo no iba a ser en vano, el sacrificio había sido entregado y a cambio de su vida, el Destino cambiaría.

En el taller la puerta principal fue abierta de una patada por un hombre joven de piel blanca y cabello negro desalborotado, Eighth Soul llegó junto con el Doctor Whooves y rápidamente empezaron a buscar a Pierce a quien encontraron al pie de la escalera desangrándose.

\- **Pierce ¿que ocurrió?** \- dijo el Doctor mientras sacaba unas vendas de su maleta para tratar su herida.

\- **Tienen que detenerlo** \- dijo Pierce tartamudeando.

\- **¿De que hablas?** \- preguntó Eighth Soul un tanto agitado - **¿quien te hizo esto?**

**\- No hay tiempo** \- jalo al músico de su camisa acercándolo a él - **la maquina... tienes que pararlo... ¡ahora!** \- Eighth Soul se levantó y subió rápidamente las escaleras pero cuando llego a la habitación de la maquina del tiempo vio a Blaze aun tirado en la camilla dormido pero en la pantalla del horaculo veía un montón de imágenes pasando rápidamente como si se tratara de una reconstrucción de los hechos en algún lugar.

\- **¡O no!** \- varios rayos empezaron a salir del horaculo y de la cama en la que estaba Blaze, de repente toda la habitación fue envuelta por un campo eléctrico, a pesar de esto Eighth Soul entró y estiro el brazo para apretar el botón que suprimiría el viaje antes de que la proyección se destruya y este se haga realidad pero la gran cantidad de energía que había en el ambiente empezaba a dañarlo seriamente y no le impedía acercarse, la piel de su mano se quemaba igual que la de su rostro pero no se detenía - **debo pararlo, no se que clase de presente nos espera, estaremos indefensos** \- finalmente la máquina exploto y lo ultimo que Eighth Soul pudo ver fue la visión de un gran ojo que gritaba y sangraba - **¡aaaahhhh!** \- se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza sintiendo como toda la realidad se descomponía y se fragmentaba, podía sentir el dolor de ESO que sufría junto con todos los Lectores de su Libro maldito, quienes eran los únicos testigos de lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaban a punto de entrar en un nuevo y completamente desconocido presente, donde ni siquiera sabrían si seguirían con vida o no, un mundo en el que solo ellos recordarían lo que fue, pudo o será de él en el futuro, o lo que pudo haber sido puesto que a partir de ese momento nada sería familiar para ellos, estaban a punto de entrar en una linea de tiempo completamente desconocida, donde el primer paso sería reconocerse a si mismos y lo que los rodea.

En la dimensión de oscuridad total las seis Espinas de la Orden estaban reunidos frente al charco de agua como siempre lo hacían, aparentemente ellos no fueron influenciados por el cambio de la linea de tiempo.

\- **Parece que finalmente ocurrió lo que tanto negabas** \- le dijo uno de los encapuchados a uno de sus compañeros que permanecía con los brazos cruzados.

\- **¿Que tienes que decir acerca de esto?** \- uno a uno se dirigieron a él pero este solo se mantenía cruzado de brazos.

\- **Responde, haste responsable de las ideas que tanto defendías.**

**\- ¿Que sentido tiene este patético interrogatorio?** \- respondió finalmente el encapuchado al que culpaban - **¿acaso esto nos afectó a nosotros de alguna forma? seguimos aquí y lo mas importante, nadie sabe que estamos aquí.**

**\- Eso no lo sabemos, Resplandor Crepuscular a estado en la orden por mas de trece años y ha formado parte de muchas misiones.**

**\- Y nosotros hemos estado aquí por muchos mas y somos parte de los encargados de mandar a todos a las misiones, ¿cual es el problema?** \- todos se miraron en silencio - **¿lo ven? ahora si dejan de cuestionar mis decisiones se darán cuenta de que esto realmente nos conviene, definitivamente los Lectores Eighth Soul y ese hombre que se hace llamar Mislead Appear no se esperaban un cambio de este tipo, con esto definitivamente los tenemos fuera del juego, ¿como va la cuenta regresiva?**

\- **Increíblemente no ha sufrido ningún cambio, a diferencia de la ultima guerra en la que el equipo de Octava del Alma uso maquinas del tiempo para detenerla.**

**\- Cambiar la cuenta regresiva supone de otro tipo de estrategia, esto no fue mas que un acto muy arriesgado e irresponsable por parte de un traidor de nuestra Orden, Resplandor Crepuscular, quien ya no forma parte de nuestra lista... puesto que nunca estuvo en ella.**

**\- Muchas cosas han sido reposicionadas con su intervención.**

**\- Nuestro objetivo sigue siendo el mismo** \- levanto su mano y las aguas del charco empezaron a moverse en forma de remolino - **solo tenemos que actualizarnos y conocer este nuevo presente, y seguir observando al portador de plagas** \- finalmente las aguas empezaron a calmarse mostrandoles la nueva realidad que les ofrecía esa linea de tiempo.

**(...)**

Un joven de piel gris y cabello negro dormía dentro de lo que parecía ser una cabaña puesto que el cuarto estaba hecho completamente de madera, estaba tirado sobre una cama sin cubrirse y con la ropa puesta, una camiseta azul oscura y unos pantalones color crema, una de sus manos colgaba al filo de la cama y en la otra sostenía un reloj de bolsillo, por la ventana se podía ver que era de noche y nada mas, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar un poco de luz cosa que no paso de ser percibido por el joven que lentamente empezó a mover los ojos reaccionando a la luz que presenciaba, una sombra femenina se proyecto en frente suyo y le habló con voz seria.

\- **Despierta Corazón Mecánico, abre los ojos** \- el joven abrió los ojos al instante, y estos eran fríos y apagados como los de un cadáver.

_**8 meses, 11 días.**_

.

**Tema de cierre: Kokia - Nageki no Oto (Español)**  
/watch?v=OUQPrUodLxA

**NA: Tal como les dije al inicio de este acto, esperen lo inesperado, esta vez lo digo de forma literal, esperen lo inesperado, dejen sus criticas y comentarios... y preguntas en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	77. Un pasado fragmentado

**Tema de entrada: EG - AQ - S5 (pueden buscarlo en Youtube o Dailymotion simplemente como "eg aq s5")**

Youtube: /watch?v=5eiwZM7uDDc

.

**75\. Un pasado fragmentado.**

Todo era oscuridad, no había dolor, ni esperanza, pero tampoco desesperación, no se escuchaba mas el sonido de los fusiles cargando contra un grupo de enemigos desconocidos, que podrían ser inocentes o monstruos, porque cuando se es un miembro del Sector de Defensa no se cuestiona al momento que se es enviado a asesinar a alguien, en medio de esa oscuridad, de ese vacío, un hombre de piel rojo claro y cabello negro habría los ojos lentamente y empezaba a palpar la tierra tratando de sentir algo en vano, Hard se levantaba con dificultad, como si hubiera dormido por mucho tiempo y se encontraba con un paisaje completamente distinto al que recordaba haber dejado, lo ultimo que recordaba era haber sido despedazado por un hombre lobo de increíble fuerza e inmunidad a cualquier tipo de amenaza física, pero ahora estaba en un lugar que solo podía reconocer como un vacío oscuro.

\- **¿Donde estoy?** \- se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba entre la oscuridad - **¡¿hola?!** \- gritaba por todos lados buscando alguna forma de vida inteligente, o lo que sea, alguna forma de vida - **¿que es este sitio? ¡¿alguien responda?!**

**\- Baja la voz** \- escucho a alguien detrás suyo y al girarse vio a un hombre encapuchado de tal forma que no dejaba ver su rostro pero no podía esconder la larga barba blanca que resaltaba a parte de una lampara extraña que cargaba en su mano derecha - **no querrás llamar su atención.**

**\- ¿De que hablas? ¿quien eres? ¿donde estamos?**

**\- Haces muchas preguntas para ser un miembro del Sector de Defensa.. Voz del Fuego** \- los dos empezaron a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

\- **¿Como sabes mi nombre de la Orden?**

**\- Simple** \- se quito la capucha dejando ver que era un hombre anciano - **porque yo soy el fundador de esa Orden... yo soy el Cuentista.**

**\- He escuchado acerca de ti -** entrecerró los ojos - **¿que haces en un lugar como este?**

**\- ¿Esto? -** miro a su alrededor notando como de la nada aparecía un paisaje árido y oscuro, como un desierto perdido **\- puede llegar a ser muchas cosas, es un sitio muy inestable pero yo prefiero llamarlo la paradoja de la información, el interior de "Eso".**

**\- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿que es "Eso"?**

**\- Me temo que ni yo puedo responder esa pregunta** \- de repente entre ellos empezaron a aparecer filas y filas de personas caminando de forma automática como si carecieran de voluntad alguna un pozo gigantesco que parecía no tener fondo, dejándose caer como si fuera parte de su camino - **a veces me pregunto lo mismo y he llegado a diferentes conclusiones** \- se metieron entre las filas de gente observando que todos tenían la mirada baja y caminaban a paso lento, cansado - **pienso que es una manifestación del Destino, otras veces que son las decisiones de las criaturas, o simplemente la Inexistencia.**

**\- Sea lo que sea, es horrible** \- Hard corrió hacia una de las filas tratando de despertar a la gente que caminaba, al notar que no era escuchado intentó empujarlos pero se encontró con el inconveniente de que no tenía fuerza suficiente como para detenerlos - **no tiene sentido... ¿que pasa con mi fuerza?**

**\- No puedes hacer nada en ese estado, ya no posees un cuerpo físico, este fue destruido ¿lo olvidaste?**

**\- ¿Y que hay de ti? Si no has muerto ¿como llegaste aquí?**

**\- Usando mi Bitácora de Viajes, supongo que has oído hablar de ella, aun así yo soy el único que puede entrar a este lugar, soy el único que conoce todos los secretos acerca de las infinitas dimensiones paralelas y como moverse entre ellas.**

**\- ¿Por que?** \- apretó los puños - **¿por que creaste la Orden? ¿con que objetivo?** \- el Cuentista vaciló por un instante para luego lanzar un corto suspiro.

\- **Verás, al igual que tu yo también vengo de una versión alternativa de Equestria, supongo que has oído hablar del gran hechicero Star Swirl el barbudo** \- el rostro de Hard era una mezcla de seriedad y confusión - **se podría decir que yo soy algo así como... su reflejo.**

**\- ¿Eres o no eres Star Swirl?**

**\- Soy una replica suya creada por un descuido, al Star Swirl de mi mundo le gustaba explorar, y un día encontró un lago muy especial capaz de crear replicas de uno mismo, aunque yo carecía completamente de recuerdos, él me enseño muchas cosas, pero no podía permitir que un secreto tan peligroso fuera revelado, por lo que me tuve que acostumbrar a esconder mi rostro con la misma capa que estoy usando ahora mismo** \- se pararon al filo del pozo notando la profunda oscuridad de su interior y a la gente cayendo en él - **a pesar de que yo era una copia suya discrepábamos en muchas cosas y una de ellas era en el hecho de que habían ciertos límites que no debíamos cruzar, pero por desgracia yo no tenía mas autoridad que él, y no pude hacer nada cuando descubrió que habían otros mundos similares al nuestro y completamente diferentes al mismo tiempo, estaba jugando con cosas que jamas debieron ser descubiertas y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo** \- se quedo en silencio por varios segundos y luego entrecerró los ojos - **hasta que encontré el Libro de Cuentos y junto con él, todo el conocimiento que necesitaba para crear una resistencia que pusiera orden entre aquellos que osaban alterar el equilibrio, la Orden de los Cuentistas, pero nunca conté con el hecho de que se me iría de las manos.**

**\- ¿Libro de Cuentos?** \- se llevó una mano a la cabeza - **recuerdo haber visto algo parecido, claro, una ves me encontré con un libro con ese título en mi mundo, un libro que contenía una cuenta regresiva ¿como olvidarlo?**

**\- Seguramente lo leíste, puesto que si no hubieras tenido contacto con él en este momento no estaríamos charlando** \- señalo las filas de personas que se lanzaban al pozo - **y estarías en esa fila caminando hacia la Inexistencia.**

**\- ¿Que?**

**\- Es el destino final de todas las almas que son devoradas por "Eso", ni paraíso ni infierno, simplemente la Inexistencia, muy pronto tanto tus compañeros como todos aquellos que pelean a su lado serán parte de esta realidad** \- esta ves el rostro de Hard paso a ser uno de ira **\- y no hay nada que puedan hacer para evitarlo.**

**\- ¡Eso nunca!** \- Hard empezó a correr entre las filas de personas tratando de detenerlas pero en el ultimo intento casi termina él cayendo en el pozo - **¡despierten!** \- empezó a gritar mientras seguía corriendo - **¡dejen de caminar! ¡van hacia su perdición!**

**\- Es inútil Voz del Fuego, esto no es mas que el reflejo de la realidad que los consume día a día, todos caminamos hacia nuestra perdición cuando seguimos nuestros deseos y obsesiones egoístas, ellos no te habrían escuchado si estuvieran con vida ¿por que te escucharían ahora?**

**\- ¡Cállate! Tu eres el menos indicado para decir algo como eso** \- entonces se detuvo al reconocer a un grupo de personas en una de las filas - **no puede ser** \- sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta quedar en frente de una joven de piel blanca detrás de la cual marchaba un joven de piel crema y otra joven de piel rojo claro - **Ojos Claros... Swift... Grace... deténganse** \- a pesar de empujar con todas sus fuerzas no lograba detenerlos y muchos menos hacerlos retroceder, pero justo cuando estaban a punto de arrastrarlo al filo del pozo se detuvieron - **¿ah?**

**\- Vaya, que afortunados son** \- entonces en el cielo se vio lo que parecía ser un ojo gigante, tan grande que abarcaba todo el espacio hasta donde llegaba su vista.

\- **Pero que...** \- era algo difícil de interpretar, era como si todo el universo estuviera contenido en esa mirada, algo tan grande e imponente y a la vez misterioso, pero lo que hizo que se le helara la sangre fue el hecho de que a pesar de su gran tamaño parecía estarlos observando a ellos, sin embargo su pupila se fue dañando poco a poco creando una gran grieta de la cual brotaba sangre que caía como lluvia - **¿que esta pasando?**

**\- Alguien influyente ha adulterado la estructura temporal de la realidad** \- entonces vieron como de esa raja que se había formado en el ojo un objeto caía en picada a la tierra, a medida que se acercaba notaron que se trataba de una persona, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de caer vieron con mas detalle que se trataba de un joven soldado.

\- **Esos ojos** \- dijo Hard para si mismo viéndolo caer cerca suyo - **¿Blaze?** \- finalmente el cuerpo del soldado cayó en el pozo gigante, hubo varios segundos de silencio absoluto y luego una gran estela de luz salió de él, una luz tan potente que llegó hasta el cielo entrando en la grieta del ojo gigante que ahora se había convertido en un agujero negro - **¿y ahora que ocurre?** \- toda la realidad se empezó a descomponer y ser absorbida por el gran ojo.

\- **Vamos a movernos a otra linea de tiempo, prepárate, va a ser un viaje agitado.**

**\- ¿Lineas de tiempo?... ¡AAAHH!** \- Hard sintió como todo su cuerpo se descomponía a medida que se elevaba y entraba en el agujero negro, pasando por varios estados antes de volver a ser lo que era antes, sintió como la misma realidad perdía sentido dentro de ese remolino de información, todo hasta el momento en que perdió la consciencia de si mismo... pero no sus recuerdos.

Mientras tanto en la Equestria 99 B, un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro desalborotado era despertado por la alarma de su reloj, Eighth Soul se levantó rápidamente de la cama y notó que estaba en su antiguo departamento, en la misma ciudad, salio a ver por la ventana y aun era de día pero la ciudad se veía exactamente igual que antes del ataque de los demonios de Nightmare y su reconstrucción.

\- **No puede ser** \- fue al baño y se vio en el espejo, su apariencia no había cambiado en nada a excepción de su cabello que estaba un poco mas despeinado - **realmente lo hizo, todo a cambiado** \- corrió el agua de la ducha para mojarse la cabeza y luego se sentó tratando de pensar - **pero... ya no se ni donde estoy parado** \- se levantó, cogió un teléfono celular y un saco camino a la puerta de salida - **debo averiguar que es lo que ha pasado** \- estuvo a punto de tocar el picaporte para salir pero escucho un sonido muy agudo, como un pitido.

_**¡BOOM!**_

La puerta explotó haciendo volar a Eighth Soul contra la pared y todo el departamento fue invadido por una gran cantidad de humo, empezó a toser mientras se levantaba e intentaba ver algo entre la humareda.

\- **¿Quien esta ahí?** \- gritó tomando una espada que colgaba de la pared como adorno.

\- **Octava del Alma, desertor de la Orden de los Cuentistas** \- dijo una voz familiar, entre el humo se empezó a hacer visible una figura masculina - **tienes derecho a guardar silencio** \- el humo finalmente dejó ver de quien se trataba, para sorpresa de Eighth Soul era un joven de piel crema y cabello castaño, pero a diferencia de como solía conocerlo esta vez su cabello era un poco mas largo y su mirada mucho mas dura.

\- **¿Ojos Rápidos?**

**\- Cualquier resistencia será castigada con la muerte** \- Swift desenfundó su espada y le apunto con el filo.

\- **No tiene sentido, ¿acaso aun formas parte del Sector de Recuperación?** \- Swift intentó inmovilizarlo y Eighth Soul se defendió rápidamente sin embargo el samurai lo apartó de una patada a una velocidad que ni él pudo llegar a predecir.

\- **"No debería ser tan rápido"** \- pensó para si mismo mientras volvía a defenderse - **"debe de haber terminado su entrenamiento en el sector de recuperación, esta ves no tengo oportunidad"** \- al darse cuenta de que no podía seguirle el ritmo por mucho mas tiempo uso su mecanismo de la armonía para crear un escudo de energía y abandono el cuarto a gran velocidad, Swift intentó cortar el escudo con su katana pero una gran cantidad de electricidad salio de este obligandolo a retroceder.

\- **Una barrera muy resistente, no me esperaba menos de un desertor del Sector de Recuperación** \- dijo para si mismo y luego saco un comunicador portátil - **Brave ¿estas donde acordamos?**

\- **No me digas que logro pasar** \- dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la linea.

\- **Al parecer conoce hechizos de un nivel avanzado, ten cuidado cuando vayas a interceptarlo.**

\- **Déjamelo a mi, ve al punto de encuentro** \- en el primer piso del edificio frente al ascensor estaba parada una joven de piel color magenta claro y cabello azul oscuro, en una mano sostenía el comunicador y en la otra una ametralladora - **si no sale por aquí se lo dejare a Glare** \- cortó la llamada y levantó el arma apuntando a la puerta del ascensor, cuando este llego al primer piso esperó a que se abra, no había nadie dentro, solo una granada activa - **¡maldito!** \- se lanzó justo a tiempo para evitar que la explosión la alcance, lo que no vio fue que la tapa del techo del elevador era retirada y Eighth Soul aprovechaba el humo y la distracción de la joven para huir, una ves que se recuperó Brave volvió a tomar el comunicador mientras lo veía alejarse - **Glare, el infeliz no es tonto, sabía que alguien lo estaría esperando en la otra salida y se las arreglo para salir por aquí.**

\- **Te dije que estuvieras atenta** \- respondió una voz masculina del otro lado de la linea.

\- **¿Como iba a saber que saldría por el ascensor?** \- corrió directo a la salida pero no importaba a donde dirigiera la vista lo único que veía era gente asustada por las repentinas explosiones - **sonaba ridículo, ¿a quien se le ocurre tomar el ascensor en una persecución?**

\- **Por algo Swift te puso ahí, eso te pasa por subestimar al oponente, recuerda a quien estamos cazando.**

**\- Esto se ve mal, parece que hemos llamado mucho la atención.**

**\- No te preocupes hermana** **ya me las arreglare para alcanzarlo, vuelve al punto de encuentro.**

Al cabo de unos minutos Eighth Soul seguía corriendo por la calle hasta que finalmente llegó a un puente y se escondió debajo de él ganando un poco de tiempo para tratar sus heridas puesto que la ultima explosión a pesar que fue provocada por él logró herir su brazo derecho, empezó a mirar a todas partes mientras amarraba la herida con una manga que arrancó del saco que llevaba puesto, no había nadie a los alrededores.

\- **¿Buscas a alguien? -** escucho una voz desconocida encima suyo y al levantar la vista vio a un joven de piel gris y cabello color rojo claro que portaba una curiosa katana con unos grabados en la funda sentado sobre el borde del puente - **no hay muchos sitios donde esconderse -** se dejo caer en frente suyo sin dificultad desenfundando la espada que era un tanto diferente en diseño a la de sus compañeros.

**\- No** \- dijo Eighth Soul mientras respiraba agitadamente - **tu estas muerto... y tu hermana también.**

**\- ¿Acaso nos hemos visto antes?**

\- **Tu y centenas de otros miembros del sector fueron sacrificados como carne de cañón en un misión imposible, fueron enviados a un mundo que estaba destinado a ser destruido, ningún cambio podría traerte a ti o a cualquiera de los que murió ese día de vuelta a la vida, es imposible.**

**\- Interesante historia, ¿que tal si me das los detalles por escrito?** \- Eighth Soul se dio la vuelta dispuesto a escapar pero dos katanas se cruzaron frente a su cuello cortandole toda opción de escapar, eran Swift y Brave quienes también lo encontraron.

\- **¿Lo ven? Les dije que este era un buen punto de encuentro** \- guardó la espada.

\- **De rodillas** \- dijo Swift con frialdad para luego esposarlo y forzarlo a levantarse.

**\- No lo hagan** \- dijo el desertor de la orden - **si me entregan a las Espinas toda esperanza quedara descartada, no saben lo que están haciendo** \- Swift se acercó a él viéndolo directo a los ojos.

\- **El único que no tendrá ninguna esperanza vas a ser tu, traidor** \- Eighth Soul se quedo callado - **ahora vamonos antes de que este sitio se empiece a llenar.**

\- **¡Alto ahí!** \- para sorpresa de todos una gran cantidad de militares armados lo rodeo en un instante.

\- **Muy tarde.**

**\- ¿Que hace el ejercito aquí?** \- preguntó Eighth Soul completamente desorientado.

\- **¡Bajen sus armas! -** en ves de una respuesta Swift sacó su mecanismo de la armonía y creo una onda de choque que tiro al suelo a todos los militares pero Eighth Soul aprovechó su distracción para golpear a Glare con su codo y correr pasando de largo a los soldados que aun se estaban recuperando del impacto.

**\- Al diablo -** Swift desenfundó su espada y corrió dispuesto a seguirlo pero todos los militares volvieron a rodearlo uno por uno y él se fue deshaciendo de ellos evitando dañarlos lo mas posible, mientras el grupo del lado opuesto intentaba dispararles la joven creó un campo de fuerza de baja altura deteniendo las balas y Glare saltó sobre este para encargarse de ellos, una ves que terminaron con el peligro se dieron cuenta de que habían perdido el rastro de Eighth Soul.

**\- Esto puede llegar a ser un gran problema -** dijo el joven de cabello rojo **\- no sabemos en que otro sitio puede esconderse, ni siquiera sabemos si tiene una bitácora de viajes -** se sentó viendo como su compañera revisaba un teléfono celular **\- oye ¿que haces?**

**\- Octava del Alma dejo caer esto, tal ves pueda encontrar alguna información útil en sus contactos... espera.**

**\- ¿Que encontraste? -** preguntó Swift acercándose.

**\- ¿Sabías que los miembros del Sector de Inteligencia están autorizados para usar celulares en las misiones? -** le mostró el teléfono y vio que uno de los números de la lista de contactos tenía por nombre Corazón Mecánico **\- ¿acaso ese no es el nombre de uno de los dos miembros que fueron enviados aquí en una misión de apoyo? creo que están a cargo del Observador 77 -** Swift tomo el teléfono y entrecerró los ojos molesto.

**\- Parece que tenemos otro traidor, solicita los datos de su ubicación, su tiempo en este mundo, su misión, ¡todo!, y larguémonos antes de que lleguen mas soldados** \- le devolvió el celular y se dio la media vuelta adelantándose.

\- **Oye Brave** \- el joven Glare le toco un hombro sacándola de sus pensamientos - **¿estas bien?**

**\- Si, solo que a veces pienso que lo estamos perdiendo.**

**\- La vida en este sector no es fácil para nadie.**

\- **Lo se, pero Swift era diferente, cada ves se parece mas al resto de los monstruos que trabajan en el sector de recuperación, se esta perdiendo a si mismo.**

**\- Lo que hacemos es importante, de todos los otros sectores este es el mas indispensable, si los desertores de la orden escapan con ese conocimiento serían capaces de poner a los mundos mas débiles bajo su control o peor, es por eso que ni siquiera los otros sectores saben de nuestra existencia y mucho menos que existen bastardos que se atreven a escapar con esa información, todos ellos merecen la muerte.**

**\- Y Gotick Black... ¿el también merece la muerte?** \- Glare guardo silencio - **tu eres el único que llegó a conocerlo mas que nadie, sin embargo lo encubriste cuando escapó, ¿que me dices de eso?** \- el joven se retiró con un rostro serio sin decir nada mas - **oye, ¿no me vas a responder?**

**\- Deja de preguntarme acerca de ello y agradece que eres mi hermana si no esta conversación se habría terminado apenas mencionaste su nombre.**

**\- Tu agradece que yo estaba contigo ese día, ni siquiera Swift sabe que tu lo ayudaste** \- bajo la mirada un tanto nostálgica - **ellos se odiaban mucho, ¿tu crees que si él siguiera aquí habrían logrado llevarse mejor?**

**\- Ya no está, es lo único que importa** \- los dos abandonaron el lugar corriendo para darle el alcance a su compañero.

En un departamento de policías un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón se despertaba de un salto respirando agitadamente mientras se agarraba el pecho, Pierce Cross abrió su camisa y empezó a tocar su pecho buscando la herida de bala que lo mantenía agonizando hasta hace unas horas.

\- **¿Estoy muerto?** \- empezó a mirar a todas partes reconociendo el lugar en el que se encontraba - **esta es... ¿mi vieja oficina?** \- se vio frente al espejo y notó que aun llevaba su uniforme de policía - **no tiene sentido** \- rápidamente abandono su oficina y empezó a caminar por el cuartel reconociendo a algunos de sus compañeros y a otros nuevos.

\- **Pierce, que cara viejo** \- dijo uno de los policías acercándose - **te ves enfermo ¿acaso tienes fiebre?**

**\- ¿Tienes un diario?** \- su compañero lo miró confundido - **una diario, una revista, lo que sea.**

**\- Ehmm, no, pero si vas al puesto de diarios que esta frente a la entrada tal ves...** \- no pudo terminar puesto que Pierce rápidamente paso por su lado rumbo a la salida - **¿que le pasa?** \- Pierce camino una cuadra directo al puesto de diarios y empezó a revisar cada una de las revistas y diarios que encontró hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

\- **Oye, si quieres mirar tienes que pagar** \- dijo el dueño del puesto pero Pierce le mostró su placa de oficial y este se quedo callado y se alejo de forma temerosa como si le temiera.

\- **¿Acaso hay alguna razón para temernos?** \- dijo para si mismo antes de seguir revisando las noticias y por poco caerse de espaldas al ver la gran cantidad de cambios que habían - **¿que diablos es todo esto?... "el gobernador Frank Sutler lleva la situación política al borde de una guerra mundial", "continúan las misteriosas desapariciones en las noches, vuelve el toque de queda", "Mislead Appear y sus seguidores continúan con los atentados en contra del plan de gobierno, se ha incrementado el personal militarizado en las zonas de peligro"... ¿QUE CARAJOS PASA AQUÍ?** \- tiro todos los diarios y empezó a correr por la calle notando que nuevamente estaba militarizada, en menor medida, no tenía comparación con la aberración ocurrida hace mas de un año en la otra linea de tiempo pero esta ves encontró algo que llamo aun mas su atención, en un gran muro habían decenas de carteles de personas buscadas entre los cuales destacaban seis rostros muy familiares - **no** \- cayo de rodillas viendo a las seis portadoras de los elementos en sus formas transfiguradas y la gran recompensa que se ofrecía por su captura - **¡¿DONDE ESTOY?!** \- pego un gran grito al cielo, producto de la frustración que sentía al ser el poseedor de unos recuerdos que ya no iban mas con esa realidad, sintiéndose completamente perdido en ella.

Finalmente cayo la noche, en una casa de madera que resaltaba un poco del resto de las casas de esa zona por su arquitectura, un joven de piel gris y cabello negro se despertaba con un poco de dificultad con una voz resonando en su cabeza.

\- **Despierta Corazón Mecánico** \- escuchaba una voz femenina muy familiar - **has dormido toda la tarde ¿te sientes bien?** \- lentamente fue recuperando la visión y noto que se trataba de una joven de piel rojo claro y cabello rubio ondulado.

**\- ¿Espíritu Llameante?** \- dijo Cybrian Spear para luego ver sus manos y moverlas como si tratara de convencerse que realmente estaba ahí - **¿donde estamos?**

**\- ¿A que te refieres?** \- se quedo en silencio por varios segundos viendo la mirada indiferente del joven que no sabía que responder, lanzó un corto suspiro - **termina de despertarte y apresúrate, nuestro maestro nos esta esperando** \- salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta, entonces Cybrian Spear se levantó rápidamente de la cama y corrió a su escritorio tomando una grabadora y encendiéndola.

\- **Ocurrió, finalmente, después de tantos años ha vuelto a pasar** \- se sentó en su silla sacando cada uno de los registros que guardaba en su escritorio mientras seguía grabándose - **nuevamente despierto en un mundo completamente distinto en el que mis recuerdos parecen haber sido reiniciados, es bueno saber que no he perdido la costumbre, y es bueno ver que aun tengo mis cosas tan ordenadas como de costumbre, esto me facilitara adaptarme a esta nueva situación** \- dejo la grabadora a un lado para empezar a organizar sus papeles - **repasando lo ultimo que recuerdo... bueno, finalmente se lo que se siente... sentir** \- suspiró - **¿que puedo decir al respecto?, soy un portador de plagas que destruirá este mundo y llevara su desgracia a otros mas, no llego a comprender de donde carajos salio esa idea, tal ves algún trauma infantil, el tema es que no poseo absolutamente todos los recuerdos de mi infancia, solo los mas importantes, pero la mente emocional es sugestiva y estúpida por lo que puede que haya bloqueado algunos, como sea, ahora no importa** \- se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza - **debo de solucionar esto y las posibles cagadas que me vaya a mandar en el futuro si los otros fantasmas me capturan y me insertan ese corazón de cristal, antes de que me convierta en un idiota traumatizado con super poderes, diablos, de tan solo decirlo ya me agota** \- tomo de nuevo la grabadora - **si los cambios empiezan a ocurrir de nuevo espero que siempre deje un recordatorio de este tipo para poder orientarme, lastima que deje de escribir hace mucho tiempo** \- la apagó y empezó a leer en silencio todas las notas y apuntes que tenía sobre su estadía en ese mundo enterándose de grandes diferencias a como lo recordaba, empezando por el hecho de que ningún miembro del Sector de Defensa fue enviado para apoyarlos, solamente Grace y su maestro, tampoco han tenido contacto directo con las portadoras por lo tanto ellas ni siquiera saben de su existencia - **esto suena mas a una misión de apoyo o vigilancia que a una de rescate como fue la otra ves** \- dijo para si mismo retomando la lectura, aparentemente en esa linea de tiempo la secta que planeaba traer de regreso a Nightmare Moon había sido mas rápida y la pesadilla había empezado con ellos y no con Frank Sutler quien seguía con vida ahí, este actuó después de que las portadoras usaran sus elementos para liberar a la ciudad de Nightmare Moon quien había tomado el cuerpo de Luna como estaba previsto, lo cual demostraba que Frank Sutler no tenía conocimiento previo de los elementos hasta que estos hicieron su aparición publica, obviamente iban a llamar la atención y el gobernador aprovecho para engañar a las portadoras y estudiar sus elementos obteniendo así las replicas de estos, por supuesto que ellas se enteraron de sus intenciones y sobre querer utilizar la energía ilimitada de los cristales para fines bélicos y no para beneficiar a la humanidad por lo que escaparon con ellos desatando así una guerra civil entre quienes apoyaban la idea del gobernador y quienes estaban a favor de las portadoras, desgraciadamente la mayoría de la población estaba a favor de Frank Sutler - **intentar ponerse a la altura de un tipo que sabe como diablos convencer a la gente de que vote por él a pesar de ser un maldito tirano definitivamente fue una mala idea** \- los atentados terroristas a cargo del antes conocido Mislead Appear aumentaron y los medios los relacionan íntimamente con las portadoras de los elementos, convirtiéndolos en un icono de guerra - **muy bien, las cosas están pasando tal como esperaba que ocurrieran si Frank Sutler no era asesinado** \- cerró los cuadernos y los guardó - **lo bueno es que yo tampoco contaba con que el muriera, es algo que me agarro por sorpresa, por lo tanto todas las deducciones que antes tuve que descartar ahora me sirven, que oportuno** \- se levantó de su silla y se estiro - **ahora solo me queda saber si este tipo tiene alguna información sobre el portal, tiene sentido, si tenía el equipo necesario para estudiar los elementos y duplicarlos en tan poco tiempo como si todo estuviera planeado definitivamente es porque ya ha trabajado con un material similar en otra oportunidad, además que no puede ser tan tonto de empezar a planear conquistar el mundo sin un arma en la que pueda confiar** \- entrecerró los ojos - **y creo que se cual puede ser -** en ese momento empezó a sonar su celular - **¿aun usamos celulares? creí que les había parecido una mala idea** \- contestó - **¿hola?**

**\- No tienes mucho tiempo Reloj** \- dijo una voz femenina en un tono amable e infantil.

\- **¿Quien eres, quien te dio este numero y quien diablos te dijo que me llamó así?** \- respondió con frialdad.

\- **No tengo tiempo para explicártelo, estas a punto de ser capturado y solo yo puedo sacarte de ahí, escucha atentamente.**

**\- ¿Como se que esto no es una trampa?**

**\- Si confías en Eighth Soul entonces debes de confiar en mi, apresúrate** \- entonces escucho el sonido de la puerta principal siendo derribada.

\- **Te escucho** \- en el primer piso tres jóvenes entraron a la casa, uno de ellos era de cabello rojo, la otra una joven de piel color magenta claro y finalmente un joven de piel crema y cabello castaño largo cuya mirada era tan dura que inspiraba temor con tan solo tenerlo cerca.

\- **¿Quienes son ustedes?** \- dijo Grace llamando la atención de Swift quien se acerco de forma intimidante para interrogarla.

\- **¿Donde esta su encargado?**

\- **¿Que es lo que quieren ustedes aquí?** \- los cuatro se giraron y en la puerta de la entrada vieron a un hombre de piel azul claro que vestía un traje y un sombrero de ala corta negro, en una de sus manos sostenía un maletín oscuro - **respondan.**

**\- Maestro** \- dijo Grace para luego ser interrumpida por Swift.

\- **Observador 77, con el debido respeto nosotros no tenemos que darle explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera a los de su rango, hemos venido en busca de Corazón Mecánico y estamos autorizados a usar cualquier método eficaz para capturarlo.**

**\- No puedo permitir que le toquen un pelo a uno de mis aprendices sin una explicación adecuada.**

**\- ¿Sabe que eso es una falta al reglamento?** \- Swift empezó a caminar hasta quedar en frente suyo - **díganos donde esta Corazón Mecánico o tendremos que exiliarlos a todos.**

**\- Por segunda ves, sin una explicación formal no pienso... ¿ah?** \- mientras el Observador veía la mirada fría de Swift tuvo una extraña visión en la que este estaba parado en frente suyo tal como lo hacía ahora pero lo miraba de forma comprensiva y honesta.

\- **"A usted y a Light les debo mi vida"** \- dijo el Swift de su visión - **"por favor, permitame acompañarlos"** \- de repente el recuerdo terminó y otra ves veía al duro agente del sector de recuperación interrogándolo.

\- **Tenemos suficientes pruebas de que Corazón Mecánico ha estado colaborando con un desertor conocido como Octava del Alma** \- dijo Brave ganándose una mirada poco amistosa de parte de su compañero pero simplemente apartó de la vista de él.

\- **¿Octava del Alma?** \- dijo el Observador pero al cabo de unos segundos Glare bajo del segundo piso llamándolos a ambos.

\- **Oigan, vengan a ver esto** \- sus compañeros lo siguieron dejando al Observador y a Grace que no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, al subir al segundo piso notaron que la ventana estaba abierta, los cajones del escritorio también y la cama destendida - **parece que estuvo aquí hace poco.**

**\- Eso veo** \- Swift bajo a pasos acelerados y tomo del cuello al Observador - **¿donde esta?**

**\- No tengo idea** \- respondió con seriedad.

\- **No perdamos mas tiempo** \- dijo su compañero parándose a su lado - **es un miembro del Sector de Inteligencia, ¿que tan lejos puede llegar? si le seguimos el rastro desde ahora tal ves podamos encontrarlo** \- Swift vaciló por unos segundos y luego soltó al Observador.

\- **Estaremos aquí en unas horas** \- dijo mirando tanto a él como a Grace - **mas les vale estar aquí o serán los próximos en ser cazados** \- saco su mecanismo de la armonía y apretó el botón desapareciendo los tres en un destello de luz.

\- **Maestro** \- dijo Grace aun con algo de temor - **¿quienes eran ellos? ¿también eran agentes de la Orden?**

**\- Son mas que agentes** \- dijo mientras se acomodaba el traje - **pero no te preocupes por eso, no voy a permitir que le pongan un dedo encima a cualquiera de mis aprendices.**

**(...)**

Mientras tanto Cybrian Spear viajaba cómodamente en un auto sin quitarle la vista de encima al conductor que se empezaba a poner nervioso al tener encima esa mirada tan fría e inquietante.

\- **Ya llegamos** \- dijo el chófer quitandole el seguro a las puertas y calmándose al ver que el joven se bajaba sin decir ni hacer nada sospechoso, Cybrian Spear empezó a mirar a sus alrededores, parecía estar en un barrio muy bien acomodado por la arquitectura de las casas y lo limpias que estaban las calles, camino en círculos esperando la llamada de quien lo había llevado ahí y viendo a todas partes asegurándose que no se trate de otra emboscada, finalmente al cabo de unos minutos sonó su teléfono.

\- **Veo que llegaste** \- dijo de nuevo la voz femenina.

\- **Así es, pero yo no te veo a ti.**

**\- Eso es normal, ¿ves la gran casa en frente tuyo?**

**\- Si, imposible no verla.**

**\- Toca la puerta y nos vemos en un par de minutos, te diría que no te asustes pero se que eso es imposible, después de todo eres un Fantasma en un cuerpo físico.**

**\- ¿Que mas sabes acerca de mi?**

**\- Muchas cosas, incluso sobre tus perdidas de memoria** \- el joven llegó a la puerta y toco un par de veces.

\- **Por lo menos dime tu nombre así se por quien preguntar** \- la puerta se abrió y un hombre con traje de mayordomo y semblante serio lo invitó a pasar, Cybrian guardó el teléfono y fue guiado por el hombre sin decir ni una palabra hasta la puerta de una habitación, el mayordomo se retiro con el mismo silencio con que se presentó y sin pensar nada mas Cybrian abrió la puerta entrando a un cuarto completamente oscuro - **interesante** \- cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar lentamente tratando de no tropezar mientras palpaba la pared buscando un interruptor.

\- **¿Por que niegas tu naturaleza?** \- volvió a escuchar la voz de la niña.

\- **¿De que estas hablando?**

**\- Tal ves no temes a nada, pero aun así evitas reconocerte como eres en realidad, príncipe de la oscuridad.**

**\- Muy bien, parece que si has hecho todos los deberes, si sabes tanto de mi entonces también sabes que yo no estoy interesado en dominar ni destruir nada, por lo tanto ese titulo no me corresponde, es lógico.**

**\- Si quieres detener la cuenta regresiva entonces debes empezar aceptando que quien va a provocarla eres tu mismo, y que no importa desde que angulo te mires siempre serás esa persona, con emociones o sin ellas.**

**\- Eso no tiene sentido** \- suspiró - **¿por que mejor no enciendes la luz y me dices esas cosas frente a frente? aun no se ni tu nombre.**

**\- Solo puedo ayudarte si aceptas quien eres en realidad, porque aunque no lo creas, los Fantasmas también tienen corazón.**

\- **Ya he visto lo que hay en mi corazón, y la verdad que prefiero ser siempre un Fantasma a tener que vivir con esas emociones tan destructivas.**

**\- Aun no lo comprendes, solo en este estado puedes abrir tu verdadero corazón** \- Cybrian entrecerró los ojos - **si quieres detenerte a ti mismo debes de hacer ahora lo que no podrás hacer una ves que vuelvas a ser el mismo príncipe tirano, concéntrate** \- cerró los ojos por completo y al abrirlos podía ver en la oscuridad sin dificultad alguna - **¿lo ves? no tienes nada que ocultar en la oscuridad y nadie puede ocultar nada de ti** \- se giro para ver detrás suyo encontrándose con una niña de piel blanca y cabello rubio largo que terminaba en una trensa, usaba un vestido dorado sin mangas y sobre su cabello había una rosa blanca.

\- **¿Quien eres?**

**\- Por el momento puede considerarme tu única aliada** \- dijo con una sonrisa inocente - **pero puedes llamarme Calmia Mind.**

De vuelta en la dimensión oscura las Espinas de la Orden discutían frente al charco de agua que proyectaba varias imágenes al azar, todos los encapuchados observaban atentamente las proyecciones interpretando su información.

\- **Aparentemente la intervención de Resplandor Crepuscular ha generado mas cambios de los que esperábamos** \- dijo uno de ellos y se fueron turnando para hablar.

\- **Mientras que permanezcamos al tanto de lo que ocurrió y esta ocurriendo todo esta bajo control.**

**\- Es mas delicado de lo que parece** \- dijo otro encapuchado regañando a su compañero - **para empezar hemos perdido contacto con Cazador de Leyendas, cosa que empieza a hacerme pensar si realmente fue buena idea confiar en él en la otra linea de tiempo.**

**\- Ni siquiera sabemos si sigue con vida, recuerda que solo empezó a trabajar con nosotros luego de que se convirtió en un Fantasma, tampoco sabemos nada acerca de esa mujer llamada Dance Sky, por lo tanto es muy probable que Cazador de Leyendas nunca se haya convertido en un Fantasma.**

**\- La ubicación del Libro de Cuentos también es desconocida, incluso puede estar en otro mundo ahora mismo, son detalles que no podemos dejar de lado.**

**\- Negativo** \- dijo de forma cortante uno de ellos llamando la atención de los demás - **presten atención al horaculo, mientras la cuenta regresiva amenace a ese mundo, el Libro de Cuentos debe permanecer en él.**

**\- Hay miles de planetas bajo la influencia de "Eso" ¿y tu crees que solo este alberga el maldito libro?**

**\- El portador de plagas esta en ese mundo** \- todos los demás guardaron silencio - **además, Dance Sky no posee una Bitácora de Viajes, ¿quien mas le puede servir al Libro como transporte?**

**\- Supongamos que el Libro de Cuentos sigue ahí... ¿que hacemos nosotros esta ves?**

**\- Tenemos que obtener toda la información posible en el momento que estalle la cuenta regresiva, entonces finalmente sabremos que hacer.**

**\- Empiezo a discernir de esta decisión** \- intentó decir su compañero pero rápidamente fue interrumpido.

\- **No se les ocurra, abandonar lo que hemos planeado por tantos años ahora mismo, es la única oportunidad que tenemos de detenerlo, no hagan que la vida de todos aquellos que han sido sacrificados sea en vano.**

**\- ¿Desde cuando te importa eso?** \- hubo un rato de silencio.

\- **Esta conversación ha dejado de ser productiva, vamos a hacer lo que acordamos hasta que se complete la cuenta regresiva, entonces actuaremos según lo planeado** \- todos asintieron en silencio - **aun no hemos revisado todos lo acontecimientos, y hay algo muy importante que necesitamos saber.**

**\- Aparentemente "Eso" se ha comprimido después del cambio de linea, varios mundos que ya no deberían existir aun se encuentran intactos, y otros que nada tenían que ver han caído.**

**\- Ya lo se, la pregunta es, ¿que diablos hizo Resplandor Crepuscular para alterar tanto las cosas? él solo era un agente, pero... algo mas debe de haber pasado.**

**\- Ya lo sabremos en el momento adecuado** \- pasó una mano por el charco de agua - **por ahora tenemos que volver a nuestras posiciones** \- todos desaparecieron y la luz del charco se apago sumergiendo la dimensión en oscuridad total.

_**8 meses, 10 días.**_

.

**Tema de cierre: Kokia - Nageki no Oto (Español)**  
/watch?v=OUQPrUodLxA

**NA: Poco a poco se ira aclarando como es que se han desarrollado todos los hechos en esta nueva linea de tiempo y como le harán para volver a la anterior, tal como advertí en notas anteriores la historia empieza a ponerse mas extraña de lo normal en este acto de cierre, ya esta disponible el dibujo de Calmia Mind en el deviantart de "madeleine28mclarent" o pueden simplemente buscar en google Calmia Mind deviantart, dejen sus criticas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	78. El nuevo presente

**NA: Gracias a juanca29 por hacer mención de un error que se me escapo a la hora de subir el capitulo anterior, supongo que algunos deben de haber notado que en las descripciones de Brave y Glare solo habían puntos suspensivos, eso ya esta corregido pero de todas formas voy a describirlos nuevamente en el transcurso de la historia, sin mas que decir vamos con el nuevo capitulo.**

**Tema de entrada: EG - AQ - S5 (pueden buscarlo en Youtube o Dailymotion simplemente como "eg aq s5")**  
Youtube: /watch?v=5eiwZM7uDDc

.

**76\. El nuevo presente.**

Eran las 10 de la noche en el mundo humano, Cybrian Spear ahora nuevamente convertido en un fantasma lleno de interrogantes se encontraba en una habitación oscura frente a una niña de piel blanca y cabello rubio que parecía tener algunas respuestas sobre la situación que el joven volvía a vivir después de tanto tiempo, el hecho de despertar con recuerdos que no le pertenecen a esa realidad, los dos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos luego de presentarse.

\- **Conozco tu juego** \- dijo finalmente Calmia Mind con una sonrisa inocente - **si tu no preguntas, yo no tengo nada que responder, así funciona ¿no?**

**\- ¿Que es el Mecanismo Sangriento?**

**\- Muy buena pregunta para empezar, se podría decir que es cuando "Eso" se alimenta.**

**\- ¿La destrucción de un mundo?**

**\- No del mundo en si, si no la desaparición de la mayoría de sus habitantes.**

**\- ¿Por que?** \- se acerco hasta quedar en frente suyo - **¿con que fin?**

**\- Nadie sabe que es "Eso" con exactitud, ni siquiera el famoso Cuentista de quien tanto me habló Eighth Soul.**

**\- ¿Y cual es mi papel en todo esto?**

**\- Verás, cada ves que el Mecanismo Sangriento se activa junto con el fin de la cuenta regresiva el Libro de Cuentos necesita un Portador de Plagas, alguien que lo lleve a otro mundo, es por eso que dicen que todo esto empezó con el descubrimiento de los portales interdimensionales.**

**\- Le abrieron la puerta a "Eso".**

**\- Entiendes rápido** \- camino hasta su escritorio sacando un cuaderno de dibujos y entregándoselo - **ten esto, es toda la información indispensable que tengo sobre lo que ha pasado en esta linea de tiempo.**

**\- ¿Que es eso de las lineas de tiempo? ¿Acaso sabes acerca de mis perdidas de memoria también?** \- la joven se quedo un rato en silencio y lo vio como sorprendida.

\- **Quieres decir... ¿que no lo sabes?** \- Reloj no respondió - **has vivido con ello toda tu vida y no lo sabes, debe de haber sido una tortura.**

**\- Pocas cosas pueden herirme mentalmente, soy un Fantasma después de todo, apresúrate en contármelo.**

**\- Una ves que has sido tocado por el Libro de Cuentos ya no hay marcha atrás, aun si las lineas de tiempo son intercambiadas tus recuerdos se mantendrán intactos.**

**\- Lo que me estas diciendo es que la razón de mis perdidas de memoria que tenía cuando mi hermano me puso en un cuerpo poni eran a causa de cambios en el tiempo.**

**\- Si... y me sorprende que te refieras al príncipe Caelus como tu hermano.**

**\- Las cosas como son, nacimos de la misma madre después de todo** \- empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida - **aunque la verdad es que no poseo muchos recuerdos de mi infancia.**

**\- Mil años no pasan en vano Noctis** \- lo jalo de la manga del brazo para detenerlo - **pero son muy importantes, tal ves en ellos este escondida la humanidad que perdiste, debes de hacer un esfuerzo por recordarlo.**

**\- El problema aquí soy yo, soy yo quien destruirá este mundo y llevara a esos dragones negros a otros mas** \- aparto su brazo - **por lo tanto, quien se debe de hacer cargo de ese problema... soy yo** \- abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse - **dejen que resuelva esto solo, gracias por la información** \- dijo mostrandole el cuaderno que le entregó para luego cerrar la puerta y abandonar la residencia con el mismo silencio con el que entró.

Al día siguiente al atardecer un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón vistiendo un uniforme de policía viajaba rumbo a una prisión un tanto aislada de la ciudad junto con algunos de sus compañeros como escolta.

\- **Pierce ¿por que es tan urgente esto?** \- preguntó otro de los oficiales que viajaba con él.

\- **No hagan ninguna pregunta al respecto** \- dijo Pierce Cross mientras el auto se estacionaba y bajaban todos - **recuerden, quiero hablar solo con él, sin cámaras de seguridad** \- se fueron abriendo paso por la entrada - **sin micrófonos, sin testigos, nada, ¿quedo claro?**

**\- Estas loco, este hombre ha matado a muchos de sus compañeros de celda y tu quieres entrevistarte solo con él, con lo gruesos que son esas paredes ni siquiera podremos escuchar tus gritos cuando te este despedazando parte por parte** \- dijo uno de los encargados de la prisión.

\- **Denme un arma entonces.**

**\- No esta permitido pasar armado.**

**\- No pienso usarla, es solo para que ustedes se sientan seguros ¿que tengo que hacer para que me dejen en paz?** \- finalmente el carcelero accedió a concederle una entrevista con el prisionero que buscaba.

\- **Que quede claro que no me hago responsable de lo que pueda llegar a ocurrirle** \- al cabo de una hora hicieron entrar a Pierce en una sala amplia que usaban para interrogar a los prisioneros, había una mesa rectangular en el centro junto con dos sillas, una estaba vacía y en la otra estaba sentado un gran hombre de piel oscura y cabello muy corto, quien lentamente levanto la mirada, tenía los ojos de un asesino pero al mismo tiempo eran los ojos de alguien que había tenido que pasar por mucho.

\- **¿Te acuerdas de mi... Counter Clash?** \- preguntó Pierce con una expresión molesta.

\- **¿Nos hemos visto antes?** \- dijo con seriedad el gran hombre de piel oscura.

\- **¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO!** \- Pierce golpeo con fuerza la mesa - **¡claro que te acuerdas de mi!**

**\- No creo que nos hayamos visto antes, los oficiales no hacen visitas a los prisioneros.**

**\- ¡Desgraciado!** \- Pierce corrió hacia él enfurecido con la intención de golpearlo pero Counter Clash lo tomó del cuello y lo levanto en peso.

\- **Cuida tus pasos oficial** \- empezó a apretarlo - **si así es como reaccionas a un cambio de lineas de tiempo entonces estas muerto** \- lo soltó - **te has vuelto muy ruidoso Pierce Cross, y sabes que me molesta el ruido.**

\- **¿Por que me hiciste esto?** \- gruño mientras se levantaba - **sabías que ese libro estaba maldito y aun así me lo encargaste, por lo menos pudiste haberme dicho que no debía leerlo.**

**\- ¿Acaso habrías hecho caso? Si te decía que te estaba entregando un libro maldito ¿me habrías creído? no seas ridículo** \- se volvió a sentar cruzado de brazos - **ahora dime, ¿fuiste tu o Eighth Soul quien me trajo de vuelta a la vida y por que?**

**\- Ninguno de los dos, no fue intencional, pero ahora eres el único con el que puedo hablar de esto.**

\- **¿Que quieres decir con que no fue intencional?** \- lo miró de forma amenazante - **Eighth Soul no hace las cosas al azar, el día que ese hombre haga algo sin saberlo estaremos todos perdidos.**

\- **Pues ese día llego, ni siquiera se donde encontrarlo, su departamento fue atacado, es posible que lo hayan capturado** \- Counter Clash golpeo la mesa con tanta fuerza que la agrieto pero la expresión de su rostro no cambio en lo absoluto.

\- **Eso es malo, realmente malo** \- se froto la frente y Pierce pudo notar que estaba sudando un poco.

\- **Tu esperabas volver a la vida ¿no es así?** \- entrecerró los ojos - **claro, como no me di cuenta antes, si no lo hubieras estado esperando entonces te habrías puesto así apenas abriste los ojos, entonces todo estaba planeado ¿no es cierto?** \- su rostro nuevamente se mostró molesto - **fue Eighth Soul quien te dijo que me dieras el Libro de Cuentos, él sabía desde el principio que terminaría ayudándolo a crear la maquina del tiempo** \- Counter Clash no respondió - **¿que derecho tienen de jugar con las vidas de las personas de esta forma? ¿ese es su concepto de justicia?**

\- **¿Justicia? ¿cual justicia?** \- se volvió a levantar de forma intimidante - **justicia es un pan que se reparte solo para aquellos que tienen como pagarlo, o para aquellos que tienen la fuerza para robarlo, pero no es algo que te puedes ganar honestamente, eso es lo que me ha enseñado la vida, y en un mundo bajo la influencia de "Eso", la justicia, es mera fantasía, compréndelo oficial, ¿cual justicia?** \- Pierce apretaba los dientes y los ojos con frustración - **si un hombre como Eighth Soul pudo comprenderlo entonces tu también puedes hacerlo, si quieres justicia, ¡ganatela!**

\- **¡Jódanse!** \- golpeo la mesa una y otra ves - **jódanse todos, ya ni si quiera reconozco este mundo, ya no reconozco nada** \- empezó a llorar - **ni siquiera los códigos bajo los que vivía, lo que me enseño mi padre, hasta eso ha cambiado.**

\- **El mundo no ha cambiado en ese sentido Pierce Cross, siempre fue así, eres tu quien ahora ve las cosas como son.**

**\- Maldición** \- Pierce empezó a descargar toda su frustración para luego caer de rodillas.

\- **Te voy a ayudar** \- dijo Counter Clash luego de un largo silencio llamando la atención de Pierce - **es mi responsabilidad después de todo, puede que me lo hayan ordenado, pero fui yo quien te dio ese libro** \- se sentó - **vete de aquí y vuelve en una semana, hay cosas que necesito aclarar** \- Pierce estuvo a punto de retirarse pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta fue detenido - **espera... solo una cosa mas, ser un Lector no significa que no vas a cambiar a pesar de que todo lo demás cambie, si no todo lo contrario, el Lector es el que mas cambia debido a las circunstancias que lo envuelven, por eso solo te quiero pedir una cosa** \- suspiró - **has sido un hombre honesto y fiel a sus principios toda tu vida, no cambies eso** \- Pierce asintió en silencio y se retiró.

Anocheció, con el retorno del toque de queda las calles estaban prácticamente vacías a esa hora, ya que hasta el personal militar había bajado, algunas personas empezaban a salir sin ningún problema pero aun así era un riesgo que muy pocos querían correr pero no por el hecho de que pudieran ser confundidos con rebeldes si no por las misteriosas desapariciones que ya se habían hecho muy populares por los medios las ultimas semanas, sin embargo en medio de una calle oscura un hombre de piel azul claro que vestía un curioso sombrero de ala corta negro y cargaba una maleta caminaba sin problemas mientras silbaba una curiosa canción, el Observador numero 77 de la Orden continuo caminando hasta que se detuvo debajo de un poste de luz y miró su reloj de bolsillo.

\- **Aun me queda mucho tiempo** \- dijo para si mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y lanzaba un corto suspiro - **donde se habrá metido Corazón Mecánico, nunca debí darle el contacto de Eighth Soul, solo los puse en peligro a ambos... ¿ah?** \- al abrir los ojos noto que las manecillas de su reloj giraban sin control y que estaba rodeado por un gran numero de hombres y mujeres que vestían trajes negros, pero lo que mas resaltaba de ellos eran sus ojos afilados como serpientes que brillaban en la oscuridad.

\- **Parece que alguien no presta atención a las noticias** \- dijo uno de ellos caminando hasta quedar en frente suyo - **bueno, mejor para nosotros.**

\- **Ustedes deben de ser los vampiros de la nueva Nightmare** \- dijo de forma despreocupada dejando la maleta negra en el piso y guardando su mecanismo de la armonía - **increíble que ya no se pueda caminar de noche tranquilo por estas calles** \- suspiro - **ya tuve un pequeño tropiezo con algunos de sus compañeros en otra oportunidad, los que quedaron ilesos deben de haberles dicho que soy un hombre peligroso aunque no lo parezca** \- se bajo la punta del sombrero sonriendo con confianza.

\- **El único peligro aquí somos nosotros** \- todos se empezaron a reír y se prepararon para atacar mientras el Observador levantaba los brazos en posición de combate pero de un momento a otro los vampiros se empezaron a retorcer de dolor.

\- **Hey... ¿que les pasa?... ¡wow!** \- detrás suyo cayo una figura encapuchada con una mano alzada que emitía un brillo de color rosa pálido, con la otra mano lo tomo y empezó a correr jalándolo fuera de esa zona mientras los vampiros se seguían retorciendo viéndolos partir.

\- **Esa zorra** \- dijo uno de ellos antes de caer desmayado. Luego de correr por un rato el Observador y la joven encapuchada llegaron a un callejón donde se escondieron.

\- **Supongo que debo de agradecerte** \- dijo el hombre de piel azul claro quitándose el sombrero - **eres una de las portadoras de la armonía ¿no?** \- la joven aun sin mostrar su rostro se fue para atrás mostrándose sorprendida - **ah... eres Fluttershy, un gusto hablar contigo personalmente.**

**\- ¿Como lo supiste?** \- pregunto la joven quitándose la capucha revelando que era de piel amarillo y cabello rosa pálido, sobre su cuello colgaba una gargantilla con una gema en forma de mariposa.

\- **Nadie a excepción de ustedes puede hacer magia en este mundo, no te asustes, no soy de los que se comen todo lo que escriben en los diarios, gracias por sacarme de ahí.**

**\- No parece ser de por aquí** \- dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza - **que sombrero tan raro... da miedo... ¿eres de la mafia o algo así?**

**\- Tranquila, no soy ningún mafioso** \- soltó una pequeña risa - **pero me gusta mucho este sombrero, es personal, y es verdad, no soy de por aquí, soy un extranjero.**

**\- ¿Un extranjero? Últimamente han sido muy estrictos con la entrada al país, debes de ser alguien importante.**

**\- No tan importante como ustedes, se lo que hacen y porque lo hacen, también se que les va a costar mucho trabajo limpiar todo el desastre que hay en este lugar** \- los dos salieron del callejón y empezaron a caminar por la calle - **la gente no se deja ayudar a veces** \- Fluttershy iba a decir algo pero una bala paso muy cerca de los dos.

\- **¡Alto!** \- dijo un soldado apuntándoles.

\- **Parece que nos encontraron, con sus caras en todos los muros de la ciudad no me sorprende** \- dijo el Observador sin preocupación alguna a lo que Fluttershy se puso entre él y el soldado.

\- **No le dispare, él no tiene nada que ver conmigo** \- sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

\- **Tu ya me ayudaste** \- sacó su mecanismo de la armonía - **ahora a mi me toca ayudarte a ti** \- apretó el botón y los dos desaparecieron en un haz de luz dejando a los oficiales muy confundidos.

Los dos aparecieron en medio del bosque, Fluttershy miraba a todas partes desorientada para luego alejarse lentamente del hombre de piel azul claro quien solo se reía de forma amistosa.

\- **Que... ¿que acabas de hacer?** \- preguntó la joven asustada.

\- **¿Esto?** \- levantó su reloj de bolsillo - **digamos que es un nuevo avance tecnológico, se supone que no debo mostrárselo a nadie pero creo que puedo confiar en ti, bueno** \- guardo su reloj y volvió a levantar el maletín negro - **nos vemos, supongo.**

**\- Espera** \- lo tomo del saco - **dices que vienes de un país extranjero.**

**\- Ehmm, algo así, me temo que no puedo revelar muchos detalles sobre eso.**

**\- Pero, crees que podrías hacernos un pequeño favor** \- el Observador se quedo un rato en silencio - **dices que sabes acerca de nosotras, la verdad es que necesitamos ayuda pero no sabemos como pedirla** \- bajo la mirada apenada - **en realidad, no sabemos nada sobre como manejar esta situación, tenemos la magia, pero Frank Sutler tiene la influencia y el control, usted parece ser alguien influyente por la forma en la que viste.**

**\- Ya te dije que estos son solo mis gustos personales y me temo que no puedo involucrarme mucho en sus asuntos por mas que lo desee, lo siento, debo retirarme** \- apretó el botón de su mecanismo de la armonía pero no paso nada, al fijarse en las manecillas que medían la energía se dio cuenta de que estaba en cero - **parece que no tengo forma de volver por el momento, y este sitio se ve tenebroso** \- miró a Fluttershy - **supongo que por lo menos puedo acompañarlas a su escondite y conversar un rato, pero ¿como le hacemos para llegar?** \- la joven sonrió mientras hacía brillar su elemento de la armonía, cuando el Observador recuperó la visión noto que se había transfigurado y estiraba sus alas en toda su envergadura.

\- **Yo puedo llevarte.**

**(...)**

Al cabo de unos minutos Fluttershy descendió cerca de lo que parecía ser un campamento muy grande ubicado entre las montañas, el Observador se veía sorprendido al ver como una gran cantidad de gente podía sobrevivir tan lejos de la ciudad, pero se asusto un poco al ver que algunos de ellos llevaban armas.

\- **Por favor dime que estos son tus amigos.**

**\- Lo son** \- se acercaron a la entrada - **no te preocupes por su actitud, pueden llegar a ser un poco duros con los desconocidos.**

**\- ¿Quien es él?** \- dijo una voz masculina y en un instante el Observador era apuntado por un rifle.

\- **Yo lo invite** \- intervino rápidamente Fluttershy - **esta conmigo, es alguien importante y viene del extranjero.**

**\- ¿Un extranjero?** \- el hombre bajo el arma.

\- **Así es, es una persona muy influyente y tal ves puede ayudarnos con...**

**\- ¿Ayudarnos con que Fluttershy?** \- dijo una voz femenina y al girar su vista el Observador abrió los ojos como platos al ver quien se encontraba en frente suyo.

\- **¿Señorita Luna?** \- dijo un tanto confundido.

\- **¿Lo conozco?** \- preguntó la ex subdirectora con una expresión de desconfianza.

\- **No exactamente pero todos nos enteramos de lo que paso con usted cuando... bueno** \- se rasco la cabeza nervioso - **ya sabe... cuando todo se fue al diablo, literalmente puesto que un demonio antiguo no es cosa de juego** \- Luna entrecerró los ojos un tanto molesta - **cambiando de tema que sorpresa verla aquí, es decir, nunca se supo que paso con usted luego de cierto incidente, no se lo tome a mal pero muchos la dieron por muerta.**

**\- ¿Muchos quienes?**

**\- Bueno, soy un investigador profesional y honestamente hasta yo la di por muerta.**

\- **En ese caso supongo que todo esta en orden, acompáñenos un momento, tu también Fluttershy** \- los tres entraron a una pequeña cabaña y Luna los invito a tomar asiento en la sala, todo se veía un poco rustico pero aun así era confortable - **así que eres un investigador, sospecharía de ti pero confío en el instinto de Fluttershy para seleccionar la gente, ¿de donde vienes?**

**\- Dice que no puede dar detalles al respecto** \- respondió Fluttershy provocando que Luna lo mire de forma sospechosa.

\- **Lo lamento** \- respondió el Observador - **pero debido a mi trabajo no puedo darles muchos detalles sobre mi, vine porque tal como se lo dije a su amiga estoy al tanto de todo lo que les ha ocurrido en este ultimo año, pero como investigador no soy de los que se dejan llevar por información superficial si sabe a lo que me refiero, y si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlas sin tener que involucrarme mas allá de mis limites entonces no tengo ningún problema con ello.**

**\- Agradezco su intención y su tiempo pero me temo que siendo un extranjero no puede ayudarnos en mucho** \- suspiró - **Frank ha convertido a las portadoras en un enemigo público con sus mentiras, y admito que todos los que están aquí tienen parte de la culpa.**

\- **¿Es cierto que la resistencia al plan de conquista de Frank Sutler empezó con actos bélicos como los que han expuesto?**

**\- Esa es una vil mentira, es solo propaganda de parte del gobernador, ellos mismos crearon la imagen del terrorista enmascarado y se hicieron daño a si mismos para luego culpar a la gente que vive aquí, para finalizar vincularon a las portadoras con ellos, los supuestos atentados son hechos por los mismos militares.**

**\- Hay gente que no tiene escrúpulos a la hora de seguir ordenes** \- bajo la mirada - **yo evito caer en eso, pero se lo que se siente no tener opción, aun así hay algo que no me queda claro** \- se cruzo de brazos de forma pensativa - **¿como fue que empezó todo esto? el incidente de la central nuclear... ¿fue cierto?** \- Fluttershy bajo la mirada al escuchar eso.

\- **Si, desgraciadamente de todas las cosas que ha dicho Frank sobre las portadoras, esa es la única en la que no ha tenido que exagerar para hacer que suene mal.**

**\- Pero... ¿que encontró Twilight Sparkle en ese lugar para hacer lo que hizo esa noche?** \- hubo un rato de silencio - **el hecho de que Frank las haya engañado para estudiar sus elementos es una cosa pero no lo considero algo lo suficientemente terrible como para destruir todo un piso sin temor a matar a alguien y lastimar gente de la forma que lo hizo Twilight, no me imagino eso de ella, ¿que fue lo que encontró?**

**\- No conozco toda la historia, pero al parecer Twilight logró reconocer a alguien... familiar, en una de las salas de la planta nuclear, cosa que hasta el día de hoy me parece imposible ya que ella dijo bien claro que destrozo el portal apenas lo cruzó, por lo tanto no puede haber pasado nadie mas que ella esa noche.**

**\- ¿Que fue lo que vio? mas específicamente.**

**\- Es su mejor amigo** \- dijo Fluttershy con la mirada baja - **y ellos lo están usando para experimentos crueles, su nombre es Spike, él dijo que es un dragón en su mundo pero aquí es solo un perro indefenso, nosotras no logramos ver nada pero Twilight jura que lo tienen en ese lugar, ella entró a la sala donde tienen las cámaras de seguridad y jura haberlo visto en una de ellas, encerrado y débil, fue por eso que empezó a destruir todo usando su magia, pero aún así no lo encontró antes de que nos detuvieran... pero yo lo creo, es por eso que tenemos que hacernos mas fuertes, para volver ahí y rescatarlo, pero no podemos con todo el mundo en nuestra contra** \- dejo caer una lagrima de impotencia.

\- **Conque así fueron las cosas** \- dijo el Observador - **lamento todo lo que están pasando y realmente lamento no poder hacer mucho para ayudarlas.**

**\- No se preocupe** \- intervino Luna - **no esta forzado a decirnos en que trabaja, pero si es un investigador de renombre y realmente viene del extranjero la mejor forma en la que puede ayudarnos es difundiendo la verdad** \- se levantó y camino hasta la puerta - **puede quedarse en cualquier de las habitaciones de arriba, nadie lo molestara** \- se retiró cerrando la puerta, Fluttershy estuvo a punto de irse pero el Observador la detuvo.

\- **Espera un momento, no quería preguntarte esto en frente de Luna pero hay algo que realmente necesito saber ya que es parte de mi investigación** \- la joven lo miró un tanto confundido - **¿que es lo que realmente pasó con Sunset Shimmer? ¿que fue lo que la llevó a ser la nueva Nightmare Moon?**

La noche se hizo mas oscura, una figura encapuchada se movía por el bosque a gran velocidad, al cabo de unos minutos llegó a una mansión abandonada y consumida por la naturaleza pero que aún se mantenía en pie, entró cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y apenas todo fue envuelto por la oscuridad decenas de sombras se hicieron presentes tomando la forma de hombres y mujeres que vestían trajes negros y tenían ojos afilados como las serpientes.

\- **Parece que tenemos a otro aventurero despistado** \- dijo uno de los vampiros caminando hasta quedar en frente del encapuchado - **vamos, déjanos ver ese lindo rostro antes de devorarlo** \- pero al quitarle la capucha la expresión de todos cambio a una de temor y rápidamente tomaron distancia y posiciones de defensa - **no... no puedes ser tu... ¿que haces aquí?**

\- **Vine a hablar** \- dijo la encapuchada que resultó ser una joven de piel morado claro y cabello oscuro con franjas violetas, Twilight Sparkle empezó a caminar lentamente y todos los vampiros iban retrocediendo con temor - **¡Sunset! ¡si te importa la vida de tus súbditos sal de donde estés!** \- levantó una mano y la hizo brillar iluminando todo el lugar - **¡se que estas aquí!**

**\- Te has vuelto muy escandalosa Twilight** \- escucho una voz por encima suyo y al levantar la vista vio como varias nubes de humo negro se juntaban para tomar la forma de una joven de piel crema y cabello entre anaranjado y amarillo, se trataba de Sunset Shimmer pero había algo diferente en ella, sus ojos eran negros por completo a excepción de sus pupilas rojas y cuando sonreía se podía apreciar que sus dientes ahora eran colmillos - **hace mucho que no vienes a visitarme, ¿que se te ofrece esta ves?**

**\- Voy a intentar razonar contigo Sunset Shimmer** \- se quitó la corona de la magia y la dejo caer en el piso, todos los vampiros rápidamente corrieron para alcanzarla pero Sunset levantó la mano en señal de que se detuvieran.

\- **¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? vienes así nada mas entregando tu vida y crees que voy a cambiar de opinión, que patética te has vuelto, increíble que Celestia te haya preferido a ti en ves de a mi.**

**\- Deja ya esa estúpida rivalidad Sunset, la energía de ese yelmo que guardas celosamente te ha vuelto completamente loca, ¡nuestro mundo ya no existe! solo nos queda proteger este, ¡somos las únicas sobrevivientes, somos todo lo que queda del legado de Equestria y tu quieres seguir enfrentándote conmigo!**

**\- Es molesto verte suplicar, no me importa lo que hagan los humanos con este mundo, mientras mas rápido se maten entre ellos con su guerra mas oportunidades tengo yo de apropiarme de sus voluntades con mis demonios y sus susurros** \- estiro los brazos y un humo negro la rodeo del cual se podían escuchar varios susurros de voces extrañas en un idioma indescifrable - **¿de donde crees que sale tanta maldad entre los hombres? parece que aun no tienes idea del poder que se esconde actualmente en mi interior, yo ya domino a la humanidad en sus conciencias y corazones, ahora solo me falta dominarla con la fuerza.**

**\- No voy a repetirlo otra ves, o vienes con nosotras, tus amigas** \- entrecerró los ojos - **o te traeré de regreso por la fuerza.**

**\- Por ultima ves Twilight ¡no estoy interesada en ayudarte a salvar a tu estúpido perro!** \- al escuchar eso Twilight rápidamente tomo la corona sintiendo correr la energía de esta por su cuerpo al igual que su ira y le lanzó un rayo a Sunset quien se tuvo que convertir en sombras para esquivarlo - **parece que alguien se puso sensible** \- Twilight se puso la corona y en menos de un segundo se transfiguró tomando su apariencia alada, llena de ira voló hasta donde se encontraba Sunset y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara haciéndola volar contra la pared - **muy bien Twilight, terminemos lo que dejamos pendiente esa noche hace tantos años** \- Sunset se convirtió en humo y voló fuera de la mansión, se elevo a la luz de la luna de todo el humo se convirtió en un potente remolino que al disiparse dejo ver a una Sunset completamente irreconocible, el color de su piel paso a ser rojo y sus ropas cambiaron, su cabello era de fuego puro y su rostro demoníaco, era la misma apariencia que había tomado hace mas de tres años cuando se enfrentó por primera ves a Twilight y sus amigas - **¿piensas enfrentarme tu sola esta ves o llamaras a tus amigas de nuevo?**

\- **Primero voy a hacer que te arrepientas de lo que dijiste de Spike y luego te llevare con ellas para sacarte ese demonio tal como lo hicimos con la subdirectora Luna** \- concentró energía en sus ojos y empezó a lanzar rayos por todas partes tratando de alcanzarla pero Sunset volaba hábilmente esquivándola mientras creaba bolas de fuego en sus manos y se las lanzaba, Twilight eliminaba los ataques de Sunset en ves de esquivarlos pero eso le dio tiempo a la demonio de crear una gran bola de fuego que fue directo a la portadora de la magia que no tuvo mas opción que teletransportarse para evitarla apareciendo justo detrás de Sunset embistiéndola con fuerza para caer las dos al piso y empezar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Twilight la golpeaba repetidas veces sin dejarle tiempo para defenderse hasta que Sunset encendió todo su cuerpo en llamas e incremento la temperatura a niveles tan altos que Twiligth no tuvo opción mas que alejarse e ir cargando un potente rayo para cuando retirara las llamas pero Sunset se dio cuenta de esto por lo que concentró todo ese calor en un solo punto preparando también un ataque a distancia.

\- **Todo se resume a esto Twilight** \- dijo con confianza para luego lanzar su ataque al mismo tiempo que la joven portadora creando así una gran explosión que terminó alcansandolas a las dos. Una ves que todo el caos y el humo se disipo las dos seguían aun en pie, cansadas pero a un mismo nivel.

\- **¡Esto nunca termina!** \- dijo Twilight dejando cae un par de lagrimas y bajando la guardia retomando su apariencia humana.

\- **Oye, ¿a donde vas? aun no hemos terminado.**

**\- ¡Cállate! Si me odias tanto, ¡matame de una vez!** \- estiro los brazos.

\- **Así no tiene sentido, ¿donde esta la perseverante y orgullosa aprendiz de Celestia?**

**\- ¡Muerta! ¡Como la inocencia de nuestra gente! ¡como nuestra cultura!** \- gritó en medio de un llanto desconsolado - **somos lo único que queda de Equestria, si este es el legado que vamos a dejar sobre nuestro mundo entonces ninguna de las dos merece vivir** \- luego de decir eso uso su magia para crear otra capucha y se limpió las lagrimas antes de ocultar su rostro y retirarse.

\- **Te has vuelto una cobarde Twilight Sparkle, pero este no es un mundo para cobardes, algún día aprenderás** \- Sunset también volvió a la normalidad y se retiro de regreso a la mansión.

**(...)**

Twilight estuvo caminando por el bosque por una hora con la mirada baja hasta que le pareció escuchar a alguien a los alrededores y rápidamente se puso en alerta dejando caer la capucha pero al levantar la vista se encontró con dos jóvenes en frente suyo, uno de ellos era de piel gris y cabello rojo, la otra era una muchacha de piel magenta y cabello azul oscuro.

\- **Glare, Brave, ¿Donde se habían metido?** \- dijo un tercer joven que llegó aparentemente buscando a los otros dos, era de piel crema y cabello castaño largo, inmediatamente se fijo en Twilight quien los miraba seriamente y pudo notar que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos delatando así que estuvo llorando, los cuatro se quedaron en un silencio extraño mirándose fijamente por varios segundos, finalmente Twilight se volvió a poner la capucha y paso de largo caminando en frente de Swift y sus compañeros.

\- **Si son parte del ejercito y saben quien soy entonces serán inteligentes y se quedaran donde están... por su propio bien** \- dijo la joven retirándose y dejando a los tres agentes de la Orden un tanto confundidos.

\- **¿Que diablos pasa con los humanos de este mundo?** \- dijo Glare tratando de llamar la atención de Swift pero este no respondía - **oye Swift, ¿acaso la conoces?... ¿Swift?**

\- **Nunca la he visto** \- se llevó una mano a la cabeza - **pero no puedo evitar pensar que la recuerdo de alguna parte.**

En otro sector de la ciudad un joven de piel gris que vestía un buso negro sin capucha como abrigo caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada baja de forma pensativa con una expresión fría como sus ojos, Cybrian Spear cargaba consigo el cuaderno que le había entregado Calmia Mind, lo había revisado varias veces ya llegando a una conclusión muy atrevida e improbable, pero que podía representar la única solución al problema que él provocaría en el futuro.

\- **"Si todo esto fue provocado por la misteriosa intervención de Resplandor Crepuscular entonces la máquina del tiempo debe de haber sido un éxito"** \- pensó para si mismo - **solo espero que aun exista en esta linea de tiempo, si no me veré obligado a encontrar otra forma de viajar** \- se detuvo - **el sector de recuperación debe de tener algo como eso pero no puedo recurrir al Observador ni a nadie mas estando en su lista negra, ahora que lo recuerdo, la bitácora de viajes que mi hermano usó para enviarme a la luna hace mil años aun esta en este mundo, yo la rompí accidentalmente en la pelea contra los Fantasmas pero ya que eso nunca ocurrió se debe de haber mantenido intacta, solo necesito encontrarla y podre viajar a uno de los establecimientos de la orden para robar algo de información.**

\- **¿Buscas esto Corazón Mecánico?** \- una voz masculina lo sacó de sus pensamientos y al levantar la mirada se encontró con un hombre que usaba una mascara blanca de lineas negras y sostenía un libro delgado en su mano derecha.

\- **¿Mislead Appear?... no, esa voz** \- entrecerró los ojos - **eres Cazador de Leyendas.**

**\- Buena deducción** \- se quito la mascara dejando ver que era un hombre de piel gris oscuro y cabello plateado reconociéndolo al instante, pero inmediatamente notó que había algo distinto en él.

\- **No sabía que tus ojos eran color azul marino, veo que ya no eres un fantasma, mejor dicho nunca lo fuiste, ¿por que la cara de muerto?**

**\- Muy gracioso** \- Gotick Black tiro la mascara y se movió a un lado dejando ver que aún portaba su katana.

\- **¿Has venido a secuestrarme e implantarme el Corazón de Cristal? ¿y que pasó con tu compañera Dance Sky?**

**\- Despreocúpate por ella, ya no existe, nunca existió y tampoco te preocupes por mi, solo vine a decirte que te olvides de la Bitácora de Viajes de tu hermano.**

**\- Espera un momento, si Dance Sky nunca existió ¿como sabes quien soy y como la recuerdas a ella?** \- entrecerró los ojos - **ya veo, tu también eres un Lector, ¿como lo lograste? creí que esa Fantasma no dejaba que nadie toque el Libro de Cuentos.**

**\- Lo mismo dijo del libro de hechizos del cuentista y yo aprendí muy buenos trucos de ahí.**

**\- Eres un tramposo.**

**\- Piensa lo que quieras, después de todo lo único que hacen los del sector de inteligencia es pensar, no sirven para otra cosa.**

**\- Por eso te volé el trasero en pedazos en nuestro ultimo encuentro... -** no pudo terminar de hablar porque en un instante Gotick Black ya estaba en frente suyo con el filo de la espada sobre su cuello.

**\- Cuida tus palabras a menos que quieras ser un Fantasma al cien por ciento -** la apartó **\- recuerda que sin un cuerpo físico no podrías viajar en el tiempo.**

**\- Cállate y dime ¿Que diablos haces usando la mascara de Mislead Appear?**

**\- Me sorprende que un estratega tan importante como tu no se haya dado cuenta de esto en el pasado, quien ayudo a Frank Sutler a crear toda la maldita propaganda y quien le dio la información acerca del portal fui yo, peor aún, quien hizo el diseño de esa mascara originalmente fui yo, todo este tiempo he sido yo.**

**\- ¿Y que hay del cuarto enmascarado? A parte de Eighth Soul, tú y del miembro de la resistencia de nombre Vick Raff había un tipo muy inteligente detrás de todo, no te lo tomes a mal pero su intelecto estaba muy por encima del tuyo para el tipo de cosas que hizo, nunca supimos quien era pero por lo que me han contado tenía una actitud realmente infantil.**

**\- Estoy al tanto de ello** \- volvió a guardar su katana y se quedo un rato en silencio - **según mis fuentes, en esta linea de tiempo nunca existió un cuarto Mislead Appear, por lo tanto me temo que vas a tener que reorganizar todos tus esquemas, espero que te guste pensar.**

**\- ¿Que quieres a cambio de la Bitácora de Viajes?**

**\- No está a la venta, al menos no para tí, la necesito para completar mis objetivos los cuales no pienso comentarte, pero te daré un consejo, la espada que tiene Relámpago Filoso mejor conocido como Glare, uno de los tres agentes que te están buscando, en realidad fue mía, yo se la obsequie y dentro de su funda coloque una pagina de otra Bitácora que bien vale por un viaje, si realmente estas tan desesperado ve a buscarla.**

**\- No soy tan estúpido como para encarar a tres agentes del sector de recuperación, no me subestimes, se que me estas diciendo eso con la intención de que me capturen, ¿cuales son tus objetivos?**

**\- ¿Ahora lo ves? Ustedes solo saben pensar** \- abrió la Bitácora y mordió la punta de su dedo dejando caer unas gotas de sangre en una pagina para luego cerrarlo - **no tengo mas tiempo para perder contigo, eres igual de cobarde que Ojos Rápidos** \- un circulo mágico se dibujo debajo suyo del que comenzó a brotar una gran cantidad de energía - **si realmente crees que tienes lo necesario para detener la cuenta regresiva entonces has todo lo que este a tu alcance para ello, o simplemente no estorbes porque ya lo has hecho bastante** \- poco a poco fue desapareciendo - **tu existencia es un estorbo, si quieres encontrar una solución a los problemas de todos entonces encuentra la forma de eliminar tu existencia portador de plagas** \- finalmente desapareció por completo dejando solo una quemadura en el piso con el símbolo de una espada y una pluma cruzadas.

\- **Si supiera como acabar con mi existencia lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo** \- se dejo caer de espaldas contra el poste sentándose de forma pensativa - **si Dance Sky nunca fue traída de regreso con la Resurrección Maldita entonces... ¿quien tiene el Libro de Cuentos y el Corazón de Cristal?** \- empezó a mirar a todas partes - **¿de quien me tengo que esconder?** \- en ese momento los postes de luz se apagaron y varias sombras humanoides aparecieron en medio de la calle - **no puede ser.**

**\- Parece que la información que nos dio ese tipo raro era correcta** \- la luz volvió a los postes dejando ver que se trataba nuevamente de los vampiros de Nightmare.

\- **Si lo que tienen es hambre lamento decirles que no les va a gustar mi sabor** \- respondió Reloj levantándose - **a menos que les guste probar la sangre de un muerto.**

**\- No nos interesa tu sangre, nos interesa tu vida** \- dijo uno de ellos dando un paso al frente e invocando sobre la palma de su mano el objeto que tanta inquietud causaba en el joven extranjero, el Corazón de Cristal.

\- **¿Como consiguieron eso?** \- dijo Reloj dando un paso atrás.

\- **Que seamos bestias rapaces no quiere decir que no tengamos códigos y la persona que nos lo facilitó nos hizo prometer que simplemente lo olvidaríamos.**

**\- No estamos de acuerdo con la nueva líder** \- dijo otro vampiro - **Luna era mucho mas responsable cuando estaba poseída por la influencia de Nightmare, pero ¿para que pensar en ella de nuevo cuando tenemos al mismo príncipe oscuro del que tanto hablaban las profecías?**

**\- Acepta tu lugar como nuestro rey** \- se fue acercando hasta quedar en frente de Reloj con el Corazón de Cristal en la mano - **asesina a la actual Nightmare y recupera su espíritu... y tu poder.**

**\- Aleja esa cosa de mi** \- respondió con tono indiferente cosa que no pareció gustarle mucho al vampiro.

\- **Muy bien, nos advirtieron que mostrarías cierta inconformidad ante nuestra oferta, pero también nos dijeron que eres débil y un inútil** \- le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo obligo a arrodillarse por el dolor, luego convirtió sus manos en garras de gran longitud - **ahora te vas a quedar callado mientras te abrimos el pecho y vuelves a ser el mismo de hace mil años.**

**\- ¡Prefiero estar muerto!** \- al levantar la mirada algo había cambiado en sus ojos, estos se pusieron mas oscuros y sus pupilas se habían convertido en una especie de vórtice giratorio - **¡extracción de sombras!** \- entonces se levantó mirando a todos con una expresión de rabia y de las bocas de todos los vampiros empezó a brotar un humo negro que poco a poco fue absorbido por los ojos de Cybrian Spear.

\- **¿Que estas haciendo?** \- a medida que el humo continuaba saliendo de sus bocas los ojos de los vampiros cambiaban pasando de ser afilados como las serpientes a los de cualquier humano común y corriente, finalmente cayeron todos desmayados a excepción del que sostenía el Corazón de Cristal quien se resistía con todas sus fuerzas hasta que termino la curiosa extracción - **maldito, eso dolió, ¡vas a pagar!** \- estiro su brazo tratando de convertir sus uñas en garras pero nada ocurría - **¿que pasa con mis poderes? ¿que nos has hecho?** \- Cybrian Spear se acercó a él y lo levanto con ambos brazos observándolo fijamente.

\- **Solo lo voy a preguntar una ves** \- el ex vampiro empezó a temblar por el hecho de tener esa mirada tan fría e inquietante cerca suyo, la mirada de un Fantasma - **¿quien les dio el Corazón de Cristal?**

**\- No lo se** \- contestó atemorizado - **llevaba una capucha y un libro bajo su brazo, es todo lo que pudimos ver de él, nos dijo que te encontraríamos a esta hora en este lugar, por favor es todo lo que se** \- Reloj lo dejó caer y empezó a caminar entre el resto de los caídos hasta que paso al lado de la mascara de Mislead Appear que había tirado Gotick Black, la tomó con ambas manos y se la puso levantando la vista al cielo.

\- **Si "Eso" me quiere a su servicio, me asegurare de que nunca me encuentre, prefiero perder mi identidad que formar parte de su Mecanismo Sangriento, hasta que encuentre el camino de regreso, hasta que este en condiciones de encontrarme a mi mismo, si realmente existe un Noctis que no vea al mundo como algo que debe ser destruido debo de encontrar la forma de recuperarlo, cueste lo que cueste** \- bajo la vista y se alejo caminando a paso lento de ese sector de la ciudad.

_**8 meses, 9 días.**_

.

**Tema de cierre: Tokyo Ghoul Opening Full Sub Español**  
/watch?v=IAW874nnoGI

**NA: Se habrán dado cuenta de que el tema de cierre a cambiado, de todas formas no es algo que afecte al fic solo quería compartir parte de mi inspiración con ustedes, si bien muchos de los lectores ya saben que no me gustan mucho los animes (el 80 por ciento los odio con fuerza) no puedo negar que la letra de esta canción es realmente inspiradora y se adapta mucho a la historia, gracias a AzureKiro por recomendarmela. Y si creen que las cosas están raras ahora solo esperen un poco mas adelante, dejen sus criticas, preguntas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	79. Buscando un camino

**Tema de entrada: EG - AQ - S5 (pueden buscarlo en Youtube o Dailymotion simplemente como "eg aq s5")**  
Youtube: /watch?v=5eiwZM7uDDc

.

**77\. Buscando un camino.**

Una semana paso en total, a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que tenía ese nuevo presente la vida en la ciudad parecían transcurrir normalmente, en la ignorancia de todo aquello que se proyectaba en sus sombras, eran las seis de la mañana y un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro un poco desalborotado caminaba por la calle hasta detenerse frente a lo que parecía ser la estatua de un caballo, en la escuela Canterlot, Eighth Soul quien hace varios días logro escapar por los pelos del sector de recuperación se quedó un rato viendo el monumento y luego siguió de largo entrando a la institución buscando a alguien entre sus oficinas.

\- **¡Doctor!** \- gritó mientras caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos - **¿esta aquí?** \- se detuvo frente a lo que se supone era la vieja oficina del Doctor Whooves pero al abrir la puerta vio un sillón de ancho espaldar aparentemente ocupado dándole la espalda - **Doctor, tal ves no me recuerde, no estoy seguro de ello, pero necesito su ayuda.**

**\- El Doctor no existe** \- dijo una voz fría a medida que el sillón se giraba lentamente demostrando que quien estaba sentado en él no era el Doctor Whooves si no un hombre que usaba una mascara blanca con rayas negras - **nunca existió en este mundo.**

**\- Mislead Appear** \- dijo Eighth Soul poniéndose en posición de combate - **¿que hiciste con él?**

**\- ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? el Doctor nunca puso un pie en este mundo** \- el enmascarado se levantó y camino hasta quedar en frente suyo estirando los brazos - **no estoy armado, y tampoco se pelear tan bien como tu, ¿por que me temes?** \- no obtuvo respuesta - **debe de ser por mi intelecto, sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer.**

**\- Se que estas tan perdido como yo, así que...** \- se quedo mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos notando algo extraño en su mirada - **¿eres un Fantasma?**

**\- Supongo que no debí acercarme tanto** \- se quito la mascara dejando ver que era un joven de piel gris y cabello negro - **pero por lo menos veo que mi actuación fue bastante convincente.**

**\- Corazón Mecánico, ¿que haces usando la mascara de Mislead Appear?**

**\- Tengo tres noticias para ti, la primera ya te la dije** \- dejo la mascara sobre la mesa - **la segunda es que nuestro Mislead Appear aparentemente no existe en esta linea de tiempo.**

**\- Eso es imposible, un hombre como él suele actuar sin dejar ningún rastro, es un maestro de los hilos, debe de estar escondido en alguna parte.**

**\- Créeme que te estoy hablando de una fuente muy confiable, pero si no me crees va por tu cuenta.**

**\- ¿Cual es la tercera noticia?**

**\- Como te habrás dado cuenta sin el Doctor no tenemos a nadie que sepa como construir una máquina del tiempo, por lo tanto estamos indefensos ante la voluntad de "Eso"** \- se volvió a sentar en el sillón - **tenemos que encontrar esa información de cualquier forma.**

**\- Si me estas diciendo esto es porque tienes un plan** \- tomo asiento en frente suyo.

\- **Así es, escucha atentamente** \- apoyo las manos sobre la mesa - **uno de los agentes que han sido enviados a buscarnos tiene por nombre de pila Relámpago Filoso, ¿que sabes de él?**

**\- Solo se que no debería estar con vida, bajo ninguna circunstancia, algo muy fuerte tiene que haber pasado en el pasado para que ese tipo y su hermana estén vivos y es lo que me inquieta.**

**\- No me interesa lo que hizo Resplandor Crepuscular en el pasado, no busco adaptarme a este nuevo mundo, busco cambiarlo y la única forma de hacerlo es con una máquina del tiempo, una real y no la basura que crearon con el famoso Doctor, y los datos que necesitamos para hacerlo solo pueden estar en un lugar.**

**\- O no te estas expresando bien o lo que tienes planeado hacer es tan enfermo que ni yo lo espero de ti.**

\- **Relámpago Filoso tiene una pagina de la Bitácora de Viajes escondida en la funda de su espada, eso vale por un viaje a cualquier mundo con cualquier número de serie.**

**\- Me temo que eso escapa de mis habilidades, no estamos hablando de uno si no de tres miembros del Sector de Recuperación** \- se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta la ventana - **¿ya te enteraste de quien esta entre ellos? tu viejo compañero, Ojos Rápidos, ahora que termino su entrenamiento ni siquiera con el mío puedo hacerle frente y ni hablar de los otros dos.**

**\- ¿Acaso crees que te estaría pidiendo esto sabiendo que te supera?** \- abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y un fuerte brillo salió de este llamando la atención de Eighth Soul.

\- **¿Que es lo que tienes ahí?** \- Cybrian Spear sacó el Corazón de Cristal haciéndolo levitar sobre su mano por la gran cantidad de energía que desprendía - **¿de donde lo sacaste?**

**\- No hagas preguntas... ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?** \- Eighth Soul se quedó mirando el artefacto pensativo sin saber como contestar.

Pasaron varias horas pero el sol aun mantenía su lugar en el firmamento, mientras tanto en la prisión estatal de la ciudad Pierce Cross pasaba nuevamente por todos los procedimientos de seguridad para tener otra entrevista con Counter Clash, negándose siempre a responder cualquier pregunta de parte de los carceleros, afortunadamente el rango que tenía ahora le daba esos lujos, finalmente entró de nuevo a la sala de entrevistas y frente a la misma mesa ya estaba sentado esperándolo el gran hombre de piel oscura cruzado de brazos.

\- **Llegas temprano** \- dijo Counter Clash mientras estiraba la mano y ponía un cuaderno sobre la mesa - **como de costumbre.**

**\- ¿Que es esto?** \- Pierce tomo el cuaderno y empezó a revisarlo notando que habían algunos dibujos con detalles escritos - **esto se parece mucho al libro de notas de Calmia Mind.**

**\- Es todo lo que necesitas saber sobre esta linea de tiempo, por lo menos para poder moverte en ella.**

**\- Es mucha información, ¿como obtuviste todo esto aquí sentado?**

**\- Digamos que Calmia Mind y yo tenemos mucho en común, menos el maestro.**

**\- ¿Que quieres decir con ello?**

**\- Eighth Soul no me mantuvo a su lado por pura lastima, para eso fácilmente podría haberme dejado en un orfanato e irme a visitar de ves en cuando, él le estaba haciendo un favor a mi maestra** \- Pierce se mostró un tanto confundido - **seguramente te contó cómo fue que me conoció.**

**\- Dijo que venías de las tierras del desierto... de esas regiones en las que uno despierta deseando no hacerlo más.**

**\- Lo que pasa es que al igual que Calmia Mind yo soy un vidente, es por eso que puedo recurrir a mis recuerdos personales de esta linea de tiempo a pesar de ser un Lector, aún así nunca he tenido la oportunidad de conocer personalmente a esa niña, ¿es verdad que su maestra encontró la forma de mantenerla joven por siempre?**

**\- Aunque parezca increíble si, Crysalis y Calmia son mucho mas viejas que nosotros dos juntos, pero ella parece ser solo una niña, incluso actúa como tal.**

**\- Voy a tener que pedirte un favor muy grande** \- Pierce cerró el libro para ponerle atención - **necesito que viajes a las tierras del desierto y te contactes con mi maestra.**

**\- ¿Como puedo localizarla?**

**\- No creo que sea fácil, Crysalis aun esta con vida y gobierna ese país, su magia es muy distinta a la de ella y no se llevan para nada bien** \- se volvió a cruzar de brazos - **para que te sirva de pista, su nombre es Zecora, pero ni se te ocurra mencionar ese nombre entre la gente de mi pueblo, al menos no entre la gente acomodada** \- se acercó a él - **busca al hombre mas pobre de la región que he marcado en las notas** \- puso su dedo sobre el libro - **y a él pregúntale por ella, no dejes de estudiar los datos que te he proporcionado, solo entonces sabrás que hacer.**

**\- Me gustaría poder sacarte de aquí, pero me temo que no tengo la autoridad para hacer eso.**

**\- No pienses en estupideces ahora mismo** \- entrecerró los ojos.

\- **Solo tengo una pequeña duda, en la otra linea de tiempo te habían encerrado por colaborar con Mislead Appear, ¿por que lo hiciste?**

**\- Al principio teníamos un plan con Eighth Soul, antes de saber de la existencia de ese hombre** \- apretó los puños - **no sabíamos lo inteligente que era, entonces el plan cambió y termine encerrado aquí, luego me separe de Eighth Soul y decidí quedarme aquí.**

**\- ¿Por que?**

**\- Por la misma razón que tu, estaba harto... mejor dicho, estoy harto, he visto la crueldad del hombre, la he vivido y por mucho tiempo pensé que realmente no valía la pena salvar este mundo ni a sus miserables habitantes, por eso me quede con el Libro de Cuentos y deje solo a Eighth Soul.**

**\- ¿Y que fue lo que te hizo cambiar de idea?**

**\- Tú** \- respondió de forma cortante - **de alguna forma me hiciste entender que todavía quedan personas que vale la pena salvar, y no solo eso, me di cuenta de que desde un principio, abandonar a Eighth Soul, fue lo que Mislead Appear quiso que hiciera, es muy inteligente.**

**\- Juro que no me detendré hasta atraparlo** \- dio molesto - **no es mas inteligente que todos nosotros juntos.**

**\- Ya es tarde para preocuparte por él, en esta linea de tiempo, él no existe** \- Pierce se mostró realmente sorprendido y un tanto perturbado al escuchar eso.

\- **¿QUE?**

**\- Es solo una suposición, pero la verdad es que un hombre tan inteligente como él puede mover los hilos sin dejar ningún rastro, no te confíes de ello, es mas, ni siquiera debí decírtelo.**

**\- Pero, si él no esta entre tus recuerdos, entonces ¿por que estas aquí?** \- Counter Clash no respondió, solo se quedo cruzado de brazos sentado en su sitio.

\- **Mecanismo de protección** \- respondió finalmente después de varios segundos dejando a Pierce con un rostro de confusión - **una vez que el pasado es alterado con la intención de cambiar las lineas de tiempo "Eso" se protege a si mismo acomodando las cosas de tal forma que el daño sea mínimo al igual que los cambios producidos, los Lectores somos las piezas de "Eso", somos su voluntad en este mundo y por la misma razón somos lo único que puede detenerlo, pero no todos buscan lo mismo.**

**\- Quieres decir que dentro de todo aún existen Lectores que buscan obtener el favor de ese Libro.**

\- **No me queda pensar en otra cosa.**

**\- Hay algo que no entiendo, si solo los Lectores somos quienes hacemos la voluntad del Libro de Cuentos, ¿como se manifiesta esa entidad en nuestro mundo y en todos los demás? ¿como puede manejar el Destino de todo y de todos sin tener un motor físico?** \- hubo varios segundos de silencio en los que ninguno de los dos supo que contestar.

\- **Esa, es la pregunta que nadie sabe como responder, tal ves la verdadera respuesta esté entre los distintos Portadores de Plagas que han existido a lo largo de generaciones.**

**\- Honestamente una persona capaz de sembrar muerte y desolación a cambio de un poder mundano no me parece alguien que sepa lo que hace** \- Counter Clash lanzó una pequeña risa cosa que le pareció muy rara a Pierce.

\- **En serio oficial, ¿quien le dijo que los Portadores de Plagas son solo "personas"?** \- hubo un silencio aterrador luego de escuchar eso.

\- **¿Que quieres decir con eso?**

**\- No quiero darte información que solo te va a perturbar, ya tienes suficiente desesperanza** \- se volvió a cruzar de brazos - **ahora vete de aquí, tienes un largo camino por delante, no eches a perder tu tiempo pensando.**

**\- Cuando todo esto termine, te sacaré de aquí, lo prometo** \- luego de decir eso abandono la prisión cargando el libro de notas consiente de su objetivo y de las dificultades que les esperaban.

Finalmente cayo la noche, tres jóvenes descansaban en el bosque alrededor de una fogata, la única mujer del equipo enviado por el Sector de Recuperación de la Orden que era una joven de piel magenta claro y cabello azul oscuro se mantenía despierta mientras sus compañeros dormían, hacía dibujos en la tierra con una rama mientras observaba el fuego consumir la madera lentamente.

\- **No es necesario que te quedes despierta toda la noche Brave** \- dijo Swift quien parecía estar dormido echado en el pasto con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

\- **No importa, de todas formas no podía dormir.**

**\- No te exijas de esa forma** \- abrió un poco los ojos mirando la Luna a través de las hojas de los árboles - **yo me asegurare que nada les pase a ambos, no voy a abandonarlos.**

**\- ¿Y quien se asegurará de que no te pierdas?** \- entrecerró los ojos - **seré honesta contigo, ya casi no te reconozco, cada ves te pareces mas a nuestro maestro y a...**

**\- Por favor no digas tonterías.**

**\- ¿Lo vas a negar?** \- no obtuvo respuesta - **como sea, para que lo sepas nosotros tampoco te vamos a abandonar, no te eches la carga de todo lo que ha pasado, solo te seguirás lastimando a ti mismo** \- se quedo un rato en silencio - **y gracias por estar con nosotros.**

**\- ¿A que viene eso? Fueron ustedes quienes me aceptaron en el equipo.**

**\- Nada, solo decía.**

_**¡CRASH!**_

**\- ¿Que fue eso?** \- un fuerte sonido se escucho, similar al de varias ramas de arboles siendo trituradas seguido por algo parecido a un pitido, el sonido continuaba y se hacía cada ves mas cercano - **Glare ¡despierta!**

**\- ¿Que pasa?** \- los tres rápidamente se pusieron en formación de defensa mirando a todas partes tratando de localizar al supuesto atacante, cada ves el sonido se hacía mas agudo, como si estuviera en frente suyo pero de repente se detuvo.

\- **No bajen la guardia, algo nos ha estado siguiendo.**

**\- ¿De que hablas?** \- dijo Glare - **solo hay humanos en este mundo y su entrenamiento no se compara con el nuestro, ¿que puede habernos seguid...?** \- no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que algo muy pesado cayó detrás suyo y al girarse se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver una criatura que no fue capaz de reconocer - **¿QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO?** \- justo en medio de los tres había un hombre que portaba una mascara blanca de lineas negras pero algo en su anatomía hacía dudoso el hecho de llamarlo "humano", sus manos terminaban en garras cortas y gruesas pero brillaban como si estuvieran hechas de luz pura, vestía una túnica negra corta y un par de pantalones negros también, pero lo mas impresionante eran las alas que salían de su espalda las cuales también estaban hechas de luz y al abrirlas en toda su envergadura soltó un brillo tan potente que los agentes tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos para evitar ser cegados temporalmente.

\- **¡Ataquen! ¡ahora!** \- sin perder tiempo los tres agentes desenfundaron sus katanas e intentaron cortar a la misteriosa criatura pero este de una patada tiro a Swift al piso quien estaba en frente suyo y solo con sus garras de luz detuvo las espadas de sus compañeros.

\- **¿De que esta hecha esta cosa?**

**\- ¡No se distraigan!** \- Swift saco una pistola y empezó a dispararle sin parar pero las balas rebotaban en la túnica como si estuviera protegido por alguna especie de escudo, el ser le arrebató las espadas a Brave y Glare usando sus garras para tomarlos de la ropa y levantarlos en peso - **¡suéltalos!** \- Swift logró clavar la punta de su katana en su pecho pero al intentar mirarlo fijamente a los ojos quedo paralizado por alguna especie de hechizo - **esta usando magia.**

**\- Entonces usemos la nuestra** \- Glare se liberó dándole una patada para impulsarse hacia atrás y sacó su mecanismo de la armonía al igual que Brave pero justo cuando estaban a punto de activarlo el ser chasqueo los dedos y una onda invisible recorrió la zona de combate en un radio de diez metros averiando sus dispositivos - **esta lleno de sorpresas.**

**\- Pues nosotros también** \- Brave jalo de una cuerda que había escondido debajo de la tierra quitandole el seguro a una granada que había dejado caer justo debajo de la criatura, la granada explotó pero al mismo tiempo incendió varios árboles poniéndolo en un gran riesgo - **esto se va a poner feo, tenemos que salir de aquí.**

**\- Primero asegúrense de que no haya rastro de esa cosa** \- dijo Swift mirando a todas partes pero para sorpresa de todos fueron repelidos sin previo aviso por un campo de energía que al mismo tiempo iba apagando todas las llamas del bosque, entonces la criatura humanoide de traje negro descendió a pocos centímetros del piso y empezó a recorrer el campo hasta quedar en frente de Glare viéndolo fijamente.

\- **¿Que diablos me miras?** \- preguntó de forma retadora pero el ser solo levanto una de sus garras y la funda de su espada levito lentamente hasta llegar a él - **oye ¡devuelve eso!** \- antes de que los demás pudieran actuar la criatura aumento considerablemente el tamaño de sus alas de luz y salió volando a una velocidad impresionante tomando altura para luego alejarse rumbo a la ciudad, Glare miraba mas que sorprendido al ser alejarse mientras sus compañeros lo ayudaban a levantarse - **diablos.**

**\- ¿Que era eso?** \- preguntó Brave igual de sorprendida que su hermano.

\- **No importa, ¿están todos bien?** \- preguntó Swift, los demás asintieron en silencio - **Glare, ¿que fue lo que se llevó?**

**\- La funda de mi espada** \- suspiró.

\- **¿Alguna idea de por que lo haría?** \- el joven se tardo un rato en responder - **¿Glare?**

**\- Nada, es solo una jodida funda, ¿para que la querría? ¿como decoración?**

**\- Glare ¿estas seguro?** \- puso una mano en su hombro - **mírame a los ojos, ¿estas seguro de eso?**

**\- ¿Que?** \- entrecerró los ojos - **ahora también vas a interrogarme, ¿me levantaras y me golpearas al igual que lo hiciste con el Observador 77 en frente de su aprendiz?** \- Swift se quedo callado y luego simplemente se alejó mientras levantaba su espada del piso.

\- **Solo vamonos de aquí, este lugar ya no es seguro** \- se adelantó mientras que Glare tomaba sus cosas y al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada de Brave que era una mezcla de seriedad y confusión.

\- **No me mires así, tu pensabas lo mismo.**

**\- Pero no habría dejado que te golpeara** \- respondió la joven.

\- **No estoy seguro de ello, vamonos o lo perderemos de vista** \- se fue dejando a la joven con una expresión de fastidio que decidió guardarse para si misma, ya habían tenido suficientes problemas esa noche.

La noche se hacía cada ves mas oscura, en la temida planta nuclear que tantos secretos escondía un científico corría agitadamente por los pasillos preguntando a todo aquel que se encontraba por la ubicación del gobernador, finalmente se subió a un ascensor y al salir se dirigió al ultimo piso y sin siquiera tocar la puerta entro enérgicamente interrogando a todo el personal presente en la sala.

\- **¿Donde esta el gobernador Frank Sutler?** \- dijo el científico respirando agitadamente.

\- **Esta ocupado** \- respondió otro de los científicos presentes.

\- **No me importa si esta en una junta o en una isla desierta, necesito hablar con él en este momento.**

**\- ¿En serio?** \- de una de las puertas laterales entró un hombre delgado, mayor de edad, de piel lila y cabello blanco - **¿de que quieres hablar con él?**

**\- Con el debido respeto señor Duncan, es un asunto que solo puedo comentar con el...**

**\- Yo soy los oídos del gobernador** \- comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él con una postura atemorizante - **sus ojos, sus manos, su voz y si es necesario, su cabeza, cualquier cosa que necesites consultar con él, primero tienes que hablarlo conmigo.**

**\- Acabo de venir del pabellón D, y adivine que, ¡esta completamente vacío!**

**\- ¿Y que hay con eso?**

**\- El prototipo no está listo para ser usado y aun así, él es mi trabajo, mi responsabilidad, exijo saber que hicieron con él.**

\- **Haber si dejamos algo en claro, todo lo que esta en este laboratorio, incluso ustedes** \- señalo a los científicos presentes - **son propiedad del gobierno, para eso les pagamos, ¿o acaso no es suficiente?**

**\- No estoy hablando de dinero, estoy hablando de mi trabajo y del futuro de ese proyecto, ¡es un ser vivo por el amor de Dios! por lo menos tengo derecho a saber ¿que pretenden hacer con él?** \- empezó a mirar a todos los presentes - **¿¡ninguno de ustedes piensa apoyarme en esto!?**

**\- A todos se les paga una buena suma tanto para mantenerse callados como para hacer su trabajo, tome el dinero y olvídese de ese animal como todos los demás** \- se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero el científico lo detuvo.

\- **Lo siento, pero me niego a quedarme callado mientras ustedes se apropian de mi trabajo** \- lo señalo con el dedo - **esto no se va a quedar así, tomare medidas legales al respecto** \- el científico se alejó molesto de la sala pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta una bala fue directo a su cabeza asesinándolo en el acto.

\- **Como un hombre tan inteligente puede ser al mismo tiempo tan estúpido** \- dijo Duncan Drums mientras guardaba el arma y llamaba a un par de guardias para que se lleven el cadáver, luego abandono la instalación para dirigirse a otro pabellón, en el cual se encontraría cara a cara con un hombre de piel gris oscuro y cabello negro, pero lo mas atemorizante de él vendrían a ser sus ojos rojos llenos de ambición y corrupción con los cuales miraba atentamente algo a través de un monitor - **¿como va el transporte del prototipo señor?** \- preguntó poniéndose a su lado.

\- **Ya no es necesario llamarlo prototipo** \- respondió Frank Sutler levantando una copa de vino de la mesa que tenía al lado - **incluso el modelo rebelde a logrado ser controlado a la perfección, finalmente tenemos un arma que ninguna otra nación posee ni llegará a tener jamas.**

**\- Habla como si la guerra ya hubiese empezado, ¿a donde lo está llevando?**

**\- Quiero darle una tarea fácil para empezar** \- entrecerró los ojos sonriendo - **a parte quiero ver hasta donde llega su nivel de destrucción.**

**\- ¿Puede creer que aun hay gente en esta instalación que los considera seres vivos?** \- los dos rieron.

\- **Esas cosas solo son armas, y ahora son nuestras.**

**\- Eso suena muy interesante, pero hay algo que debemos tomar en cuenta** \- Duncan agarró la botella de vino y se sirvió un vaso - **no solo aquí hay gente que considera al numero uno como un ser vivo, ¿no cree que se esta olvidando de algo o mejor dicho de alguien?**

**\- Tal ves le gustaría ser mas directo a la hora de hablar señor Duncan.**

**\- Por supuesto que me refiero a las dueñas de los elementos, usted sabe que la verdadera razón por la que Twilight Sparkle arrasó con medio pabellón ese día fue porque estaba buscando al modelo de pruebas 01, ellas vendrán por él en algún momento, por lo tanto no es del todo seguro sacarlo a pasear tan pronto.**

**\- La razón por la que lo estoy probando es porque quiero saber si realmente puede llegar a ser mas fuerte que las portadoras, es el objetivo perfecto para destruirlas puesto que ellas jamas se atreverían a hacerle daño, ¿ahora lo ves?**

**\- Bueno** \- lanzó una pequeña risa - **no puedo discutir tal lógica, solo digo que me parece muy temprano sacar a la luz algo como eso** \- dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y camino hasta la puerta de salida - **sería una lastima que empezaran a conspirar para... arrebatárselo de las manos** \- abandonó la sala.

Un nuevo día empezaba, frente a la escuela de Canterlot un joven de piel gris y cabello negro estaba sentado cruzado de brazos como si estuviera esperando a alguien apoyado sobre el monumento de la escuela, Cybrian Spear cabeceaba de ves en cuando victima del sueño y el cansancio por el problema de no tener un sitio seguro en el cual quedarse, entonces a la distancia vio a un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro desalborotado caminando en la misma dirección cargando una mochila y un objeto alargado, acercándose hasta que finalmente se detuvo en frente suyo.

\- **¿Y bien?** \- preguntó Cybrian levantándose.

\- **Lo tengo** \- respondió Eighth Soul lanzandole la funda de la espada de Glare que había robado la noche anterior.

\- **¿Que se sintió ser extremadamente poderoso por una noche?**

**\- El poder del corazón de cristal es impresionante, a diferencia de los falsos elementos este no tiene efectos secundarios en el cuerpo después de usarlo, pero para mi el poder solo significa seguridad.**

**\- La fuerza física es mas que eso** \- dijo Cybrian abriendo la mochila y comprobando que el Corazón de Cristal seguía ahí - **aquel que tiene la verdadera fuerza prácticamente puede imponerse ante cualquier forma de vida existente, y dominarla, no tendría nada a que temerle, todos le temerían en su lugar** \- cerró la mochila - **¿no te reconocieron?**

\- **Use tu mascara de Mislead Appear para taparme el rostro, en este momento deben de seguir pensando ¿qué fue lo que los ataco?** **bueno** \- sacó una navaja - **es hora de la verdad** \- Eighth Soul empezó a abrir lentamente la costura de la funda, luego metió la mano y buscó en su interior - **aquí esta** \- al sacarla tenía una hoja de papel gruesa doblaba un par de veces.

\- **¿Es realmente una página de la Bitácora de Viajes?**

**\- Si, es autentica, esto vale por un viaje a cualquier lugar conocido o desconocido, ahora dime** \- tiro la funda y empezaron a caminar por la calle opuesta - **¿que es lo que tenías en mente? ¿a donde pensabas ir con esto?**

\- **¿A donde irías tu?**

**\- ¿Me hiciste robar esta cosa para preguntarme eso?**

**\- No te hagas el tonto, Calmia Mind me contó acerca de como detuviste la cuenta regresiva en una oportunidad, la única forma de hacer eso es con una verdadera máquina del tiempo y mientras yo vivía en la Equestria numero 77 como un caballo sin recuerdos por obra de mi hermano Caelus mis memorias solían reiniciarse, eso solo puede ser por una alteración en la linea de tiempo, por el hecho de ser un Lector** \- entrecerró los ojos - **ahora dime, ¿donde puedo conseguir una máquina del tiempo?... ¿donde la conseguiste tu?**

**\- Es imposible, aun así ¿para que la quieres? ¿que piensas hacer tú con ella?**

**\- Voy a traer de regreso a Resplandor Crepuscular** \- respondió de forma rápida y cortante generando un largo rato de silencio por la tan inesperada respuesta.

\- **Ni siquiera sabes a donde fue.**

**\- He estado pensando acerca de ello y solo hay un sitio al que puede haber ido para cambiar las cosas de esta forma, no se que fue lo que hizo, pero si se donde y cuando lo hizo.**

**\- Aún así, si volvemos a la antigua linea de tiempo entonces tu volverás a ser el mismo Portador de Plagas.**

**\- No soy estúpido** \- abrió la mochila - **esta ves voy a hacer las cosas bien** \- sacó la mascara de Mislead Appear y se la puso - **no voy a dejar que los Fantasmas me encuentren, tampoco lo hará el Sector de Recuperación, borrare mi existencia del mapa, yo seré el nuevo Mislead Appear** \- Eighth Soul se quedo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados - **ni siquiera "Eso" sabrá de mi, tendrán que buscar un nuevo Portador de Plagas.**

**\- Es una estrategia interesante, pero... ¿que pruebas me das de que no te convertirás en el verdadero Mislead Appear?**

**\- ¿Cuanto tiempo has usado tu esta mascara?**

**\- Es completamente distinto.**

**\- No para mí, además en caso de que mis objetivos sean alterados cuento con el hecho de ser un Lector por lo que no importa en que me convierta siempre y cuando ese Corazón de Cristal este alejado de mi pecho mis recuerdos se mantendrán intactos al igual que mis objetivos -** Eighth Soul se quedó pensando por varios segundos **\- vamos, tu mismo lo dijiste, la única arma que puede detener a eso es el poder del tiempo, no voy a hacer nada sin tenerte de testigo, no soy tan precipitado, me conoces, una vez que las cosas se calmen y tengamos las herramientas necesarias podremos planear y proyectar una linea de tiempo que elimine la cuenta regresiva tal como lo hiciste hace tantos años, pero antes que nada necesitamos esa máquina.**

**\- Entiendo perfectamente, pero aún teniendo esta hoja -** tomo la pagina de la Bitácora **\- me temo que el único lugar donde puedes encontrar los planos que contienen los principios del viaje en el tiempo están en uno de los almacenes del Sector de Recuperación, completamente fuera de nuestro alcance, a menos que... -** se llevó una mano a la frente de forma pensativa **\- ya lo tengo,** **hay una forma, pero para eso tenemos que volver a mi departamento.**

**\- ¿El que fue bombardeado por Ojos Rápidos y sus compañeros?**

**\- Exacto, sigue siendo mi hogar y la policía no puede prohibirme la entrada, solo reza porque el horaculo todavía este ahí.**

**(...)**

Al cabo de unos minutos los dos lograron pasar por las puertas del edificio y ya se encontraban en el ascensor rumbo al ultimo piso, apenas salieron Eighth Soul se dirigió rápidamente a una habitación en particular la cual era completamente oscura, Reloj lo siguió tratando de no tropezar hasta que finalmente vieron el viejo televisor apoyado sobre una silla en el centro del cuarto.

**\- Recuerdo la primera ves que me mostraste esta cosa -** dijo Cybrian Spear sacando una linterna **\- acababa de llegar a este mundo, estaba solo y no sabía por donde diablos empezar, era mi primera misión de recolección de datos, mi maestro me dijo que tu me ayudarías y lo hiciste... y lo sigues haciendo -** se agacho para ponerse a la altura del artefacto y limpiar la pantalla con su mano **\- a pesar de los riesgos siempre habías estado en contacto con mi maestro, lo que quiere decir que ya estabas pendiente de mi incluso antes de que todo se fuera al diablo, ¿desde hace cuanto que sabes que yo era el futuro Portador de Plagas?**

**\- Le he estado siguiendo el rastro a todos los Lectores desde que me convertí en uno, quiero saber como detener a "Eso" de una ves por todas, pero primero necesito saber ¿que es?**

**\- ¿Y crees que yo te puedo dar esa respuesta?**

**\- Eres el único Portador de Plagas con el que se puede razonar, de hecho, eres el único portador "humano" que ha habido en todos los mundos que he visto caer, tal ves todavía no lo recuerdes, pero definitivamente en tus memorias ya sean pasadas o futuras hay información importante acerca de "Eso" y el Mecanismo Sangriento.**

**\- A mi también me gustaría saberlo algún día -** se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa **\- muy bien, ya estamos aquí, ¿que es lo que querías hacer con esto? sea lo que sea haslo rápido antes de que...**

**\- ¿Antes de qué? -** se escucho una voz detrás de ambos y al girarse se encontraron cara a cara con un joven de cabello castaño largo y piel crema **\- respondan, ¿antes de qué?**

**\- ¿Ojos Rápidos? -** Cybrian Spear miró a Eighth Soul **\- me dijiste que te habías encargado de desactivar todos los micrófonos.**

**\- Lo hizo, menos uno -** respondió Swift señalando al horaculo.

**\- Maldito, sabías que vendríamos por él en algún momento.**

**\- ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa Corazón Mecánico? -** desenfundó su espada **\- ante el hecho de estar al lado de uno de los desertores mas buscados de la Orden** \- Cybrian Spear lanzó un corto suspiro y luego puso las manos al frente en señal de entrega.

**\- Que mi celda tenga un escritorio con muchos libros si no es mucha molestia... ah, y algo para escribir -** Swift entrecerró los ojos extrañado por la actitud del joven quien luego miró de reojo a Eighth Soul para susurrarle algo **\- tu todavía tienes cosas que hacer ¿no? entonces lárgate antes de que lleguen los otros dos.**

**\- ¿Tienes la hoja no? -** Reloj asintió **\- espero que sepas lo que haces -** sin decir mas Eighth Soul se tiro por la ventana con la mochila en mano.

**\- ¡NO! -** gritó Swift corriendo para alcanzarlo pero ya era muy tarde, el joven músico caía desde el ultimo piso del edificio en picada rumbo a una aparente muerte.

**\- ¿Por qué gritas? -** dijo Reloj tomando asiento en una esquina cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza observando como Swift sudaba y respiraba agitadamente impactado al ver como Eighth Soul se lanzó directo a su muerte **\- ¿acaso te importa su vida? ¿o será que lo relacionas con algún recuerdo tuyo? dime algo Ojos Rápidos, ¿has visto a alguien entregar su propia vida de forma trágica?**

**\- ¡Cierra la boca!... ¿que? -** para sorpresa suya justo antes de estrellarse contra el piso Eighth Soul volvió a transfigurarse en la criatura humanoide con alas de luz que los había atacado la noche anterior, evitando así su muerte y huyendo en frente de una gran cantidad de gente aterrada por la inesperada aparición.

**\- Tomare eso como un sí, bueno, ¿cuando nos vamos?... ¡UGH! -** recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca que lo dejó inconsciente en el acto, sabiendo que era muy probable que despierte en un mundo completamente distinto, donde sería tratado como un criminal, como una plaga.

Nuevamente en la dimensión oscura las seis Espinas de la Orden veían a través de la proyección en el charco de agua como Swift y sus compañeros se juntaban al rededor de Cybrian Spear mientras intentaban comunicarse con el Sector de Recuperación y desaparecían del departamento usando sus mecanismos de la armonía antes de que entre la policía.

\- **No tenemos a Eighth Soul** \- dijo uno de los encapuchados - **pero por lo menos tenemos al Portador de Plagas bajo nuestra custodia oficial.**

**\- ¿Creen que es seguro tenerlo tan cerca?** \- preguntó otro.

\- **Aun no sabemos donde esta el Libro de Cuentos pero algo es seguro, él no lo tiene, obvio que nosotros no vamos a intervenir en su juicio, dejaremos que las otras Espinas se hagan cargo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se rebele nuestra condición de Lectores y mucho menos todo lo que sabemos acerca de él.**

**\- Entonces les recomiendo reconsiderar sus principios** \- dijo una voz desconocida y en un espacio vacío que había entre los seis apareció un séptimo encapuchado alarmando al resto con su llegada.

\- **Numero 99, ¿que diablos haces aquí?**

**\- ¿Les molesta si intervengo en su pequeña discusión?** \- el hombre se quito la capucha dejando ver que tenía un cabello dorado como el sol - **después de todo yo también soy un Lector y una Espina de la Orden.**

\- **Ya no eres bienvenido a este lugar, aprendiz del Cuentista, eres tan traidor como tu maestro.**

**\- Pero aún soy una Espina de la Orden y eso nadie lo puede negar, ni siquiera ustedes** \- lentamente fue sacando su mano del manto - **pero si tanto me detestan entonces supongo que no tendrán inconveniente alguno con que saque ¡esto! aquí** \- sacó un libro cubierto por una funda de tela e inmediatamente todos los encapuchados retrocedieron alarmados.

\- **¿Como has podido traer eso aquí? ¡Lo has arruinado todo!**

**\- Tranquilos** \- dijo Caelus esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y retirando la tela del libro dejando ver que no era mas que un libro sobre ética y moral - **¿en serio pensaron que iba a traer el Libro de Cuentos a este lugar? no estoy tan loco como mi maestro** \- tiro el libro a los pies de las Espinas - **les recomiendo leer eso cuando tengan tiempo, la verdad que les hace falta.**

\- **Tonterías** \- quemó el libro chasqueando los dedos - **ahora dinos ¿para que has venido exactamente?**

**\- Casi lo olvido** \- entrecerró los ojos de forma intimidante - **quiero que dejen en paz a mi hermano Noctis, mas les vale que ninguno de sus perros del Sector de Recuperación le toque un pelo o tendrán un ojo gigante persiguiéndolos en sus sueños en ves de ustedes a él.**

**\- Vaya** \- dijo una de las Espinas con tono de burla - **así que tu también puedes llegar a tomarte algunas cosas personalmente.**

**\- No es nada personal, se los estoy ordenando con el rango que me corresponde por ser un aprendiz directo del fundador de esta Orden, no tengo que darles mas explicaciones al respecto** \- luego de decir eso desapareció sin dejar rastro entre la oscuridad infinita de ese mundo.

\- **¿Que hacemos?** \- le preguntó el encapuchado a uno de sus compañeros, el que mas tranquilo se veía.

\- **El numero 99 tiene razón, de todas formas era muy arriesgado mantener cautivo por mucho tiempo al famoso portador de plagas, pero... tener bajo nuestra custodia a un portador humano es una oportunidad única, será interesante poder estudiarlo mas de cerca, por lo menos por unos días, estoy seguro que 99 no intervendrá en ello, es todo por hoy, regresemos a nuestras posiciones** \- todos desaparecieron pero la fuente aún se mantenía encendida y sobre sus aguas se proyectaba una misteriosa y caótica escena proveniente de la Equestria 99 B.

**(...)**

En un desierto varios soldados corrían entre tanques y otros vehículos de guerra defendiéndose ante un enemigo desconocido entre una terrible tormenta de arena que les dificultaba seriamente la visión entre las tropas.

\- **¡Señor!** \- dijo uno de los soldados entrando a un cuartel cubierto de arena frente a sus superiores - **no podemos contenerlo** \- tenía la mirada perdida y caminaba de forma errática hasta caer de rodillas - **no importa lo que hagamos, nada funciona.**

**\- Levántese** \- dijo otro soldado que usaba un uniforme de general - **apenas han pasado 10 minutos, ni siquiera nos han informado exactamente a que nos enfrentamos.**

\- **No es de este mundo** \- continuo el soldado sin levantar la mirada seriamente traumatizado - **es un demonio venido del infierno, eso es lo que es.**

**\- Deje de hablar tonterías y deme un reporte, ¿cuantos tanques nos quedan?**

_**¡ROAR!**_

Un potente rugido se escucho fuera del cuartel, el general soltó al soldado y se quedo completamente callado tratando de prestar atención a los sonidos que provenían del exterior.

\- **¿Que diablos es eso?... ¡AAAHHH!** \- de repente una fuerza descomunal sacudió todo el cuartel reduciéndolo a escombros, el general se levantó seriamente herido solo para ver como varios de los cuerpos de sus soldados estaban quedamos por completo tirados en distintas direcciones, no podía ver mas allá por lo densa que era la tormenta de arena pero haciendo un esfuerzo logro dar unos pasos entre el campo de batalla logrando visualizar algunos tanques destruidos como su hubieran sido aplastados por algo inmenso - **¿que ha ocurrido aquí?**

_**¡ROAR!**_

Volvió a escuchar el mismo rugido, entonces levantó la vista al cielo y noto como en medio de la nube de arena se podían ver un par de gigantescos y siniestros ojos rojos brillar y sintió la tierra temblar ante el hecho de que algo muy grande se estaba acercando, entonces se puso de rodillas dando por hecho su final al divisar una gran llamarada de fuego que lo redujo a cenizas en menos de un minuto junto con lo poco que quedaba de su escuadrón.

_**8 meses.**_

.

.

.

**Tema de cierre: Tokyo Ghoul Opening Full Sub Español**  
/watch?v=IAW874nnoGI


	80. Fragmentos de recuerdos

**Tema de entrada: EG - AQ - S5 (pueden buscarlo en Youtube o Dailymotion simplemente como "eg aq s5")**  
Youtube: /watch?v=5eiwZM7uDDc

.

**78\. Fragmentos de recuerdos.**

¿Cuantos días habían pasado? A Cybrian Spear le era imposible saberlo, apenas abrió los ojos lo único que pudo ver fue oscuridad, su cabeza le dolía con fuerza y no podía recordar nada de lo que había ocurrido luego de que fuera capturado por Swift y sus compañeros, intentó levantarse pero notó que estaba atado a una silla completamente inmovilizado, lanzó un corto suspiro e hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, esperar. Al cabo de unas horas la puerta se abrió emitiendo un terrible chirrido que lo único que hizo fue aumentar su dolor de cabeza, la poca luz que entraba por la puerta fue mas que suficiente para cegarlo deduciendo que tenía que llevar varios días ahí sumergido en la oscuridad, vio la sombra de un hombre alto pararse en frente suyo y guardo silencio esperando a que actuara, esperaba ser interrogado pero para sorpresa suya lo que hizo fue cortar la soga que lo mantenía inmóvil y empujarlo para bajarse de la silla, Cybrian hizo un gesto de dolor al caer al piso y no poder levantarse de inmediato, estaba tan débil que parecía haber perdido la costumbre de caminar, lo único que vio fueron los zapatos del hombre frente a sus ojos.

\- **Levántate Corazón Mecánico** \- dijo el hombre con una voz gruesa y firme - **es hora de que te largues de aquí** \- se dio la media vuelta y se fue retirando lentamente, cuando llego a la altura de la puerta Reloj pudo verle el rostro notando que se trataba de un hombre mayor de cabello rojo y piel crema.

\- **Me lleva...** \- fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de perder la consciencia de nuevo.

Al cabo de unos minutos se despertó sobresaltado al sentir un gran dolor correr por sus venas, comenzó a mirar a todas partes notando que aun seguía en la misma habitación pero que ahora las luces estaban prendidas, aun así su vista parecía ya haberse acostumbrado porque podía ver todo con claridad, a su lado había una joven de cabello azul oscuro y mirada fría guardando unas jeringas en una maleta, Cybrian Spear reviso su brazo notando que le había aplicado dos inyecciones.

\- **Estos medicamentos te mantendrán con energía por un par de días** \- dijo la joven de cabello azul oscuro largo mientras ayudaba a Reloj a levantarse de una forma muy poco delicada - **pero tienes que hidratarte y alimentarte si no quieres caer apenas se pase el efecto, soy Ojos Claros, me encargare de llevarte de regreso.**

**\- ¿De regreso a donde?** \- empezó a seguirla por los oscuros pasillos notando que podía caminar sin ningún problema o cansancio alguno.

\- **Al mundo del que te sacamos, para que sigas con tu misión.**

**\- No te acuerdas de mi ¿cierto?** \- no obtuvo respuesta - **y veo que sigues tratando de mostrarte igual de fría e insolente... ¡UGH!** \- Star puso su antebrazo sobre el cuello de Cybrian Spear estrellándolo contra la pared.

\- **Por alguna razón las Espinas de la orden han ordenado que te soltemos luego de que uno de nuestros escuadrones te haya descubierto colaborando con un desertor muy famoso** \- hizo mas presión sobre su cuello - **la razón por la que mi maestro me envió a escoltarte es porque sabe que no me interesan ninguno de sus asuntos internos, caso contrario estaría llenándote de preguntas en este momento** \- entrecerró los ojos - **pero nada de eso me importa y tu vida tampoco, así que cuida tus palabras** \- lo soltó.

\- **¿Ese tipo de pelo rojo es tu maestro?** \- dijo mientras se levantaba y la alcanzaba - **que curioso que hayas tenido el mismo maestro que Ojos Rápidos, él siempre decía que era un auténtico hijo de perra.**

\- **Es un buen maestro, su trabajo es entrenarnos no caernos bien y tú hablas demasiado para ser un Fantasma en un cuerpo físico.**

**\- Así que también saben que soy un Fantasma, ¿no vas a hacerme alguna pregunta sobre eso?** \- nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta a lo que Reloj se detuvo a mitad del pasillo a pocos metros de llegar a la puerta de metal y se cruzo de brazos, Star se dio media vuelta y lo miro como retándolo a avanzar - **no me voy a mover hasta que me escuches.**

**\- En serio, eres muy fastidioso para ser un Fantasma, ahora mueve tu trasero hasta esa puerta o...**

**\- Tu nombre es Star** \- la joven se quedo muda al escuchar eso - **y yo se porque no te importa nada relacionado con los asuntos internos de la Orden o el Sector de Recuperación, es porque solo hay una cosa que te importa y yo se cual es.**

**\- No voy a repetirlo de nuevo, muévete o tendré que arrastrarte.**

\- **Mi maestro es el Observador numero 77** \- Star abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar - **¿te suena ese número?** \- en menos de un segundo la joven corrió hasta quedar en frente suyo y lo levanto en peso sosteniéndolo de la camisa.

\- **¿Donde esta ahora?**

**\- Así es, yo se donde esta tu hermano y no solo eso** \- sacó de su bolsillo una hoja gruesa que la joven pudo reconocer al instante - **también tengo una pagina de la bitácora de viajes que vale por un viaje, solo de ida** \- Star intentó arrebatársela pero Reloj la retiro rápidamente y luego mantuvo distancia con ella - **hagamos un trato Star, hay algo que yo necesito de este bunker, si me ayudas a encontrarlo te diré donde esta tu hermano y también te entregare la pagina de la bitácora.**

**\- ¿Como se que no me estas engañando?**

**\- Soy un Fantasma tu lo has dicho, siempre me cuido de no deberle nada a nadie, ayúdame y yo te ayudare** \- Star bajo la mirada de forma pensativa para luego retomar su actitud calmada.

\- **¿Que es lo que necesitas?**

**\- Necesito los planos para una máquina del tiempo, y no me digas que eso no es posible porque yo lo he visto, lo he vivido y se que aquí guardan esa información, parece que te tienen mucha confianza así que estoy mas que seguro que tienes todo el acceso a ella** \- Star se dio la media vuelta sin decir nada y caminó hasta la puerta.

\- **Espérame aquí** \- fue lo último que dijo antes de que abandonar el pasillo, Cybrian decidió caminar hasta la puerta pero cuando intentó abrirla esta se abrió de golpe encontrándose de nuevo con Star - **estoy confiando en ti, ahora a ti te toca confiar en mi, quédate aquí** \- volvió a cerrar la puerta y esta vez Reloj decidió sentarse de espaldas a la pared.

**(...)**

La puerta blindada de un gran almacén se abría dejando entrar a una joven de cabello azul oscuro, Star caminaba por el extraño y oscuro lugar donde había una gran cantidad de objetos peligrosos y un tanto extraños, el techo tenía varias goteras dándole un aspecto siniestro al sitio donde guardaban algunos de los secretos del Sector de Recuperación, al fondo del almacén en una habitación pequeña había una gran cantidad de computadoras encendidas aunque por fuera se veían un tanto oxidadas.

\- **Aquí debe de haber algo** \- dijo para si misma mientras jalaba una silla y empezaba a buscar entre los datos guardados - **nunca he escuchado de una locura como viajes en el tiempo, pero cada ves que lo pienso... ¿ah?** \- en uno de los archivos vio la foto de un hombre joven de piel crema y cabello marrón acompañada de una gran cantidad de información sobre el tema - **increíble, es real** \- insertó un disco y empezó a descargar todo lo que encontró - **incluso tienen todos los datos del hombre que los proporcionó, me pregunto que tipo de trato habrán hecho con él -** una ves que terminó la descarga retiro el disco y se quedo un rato mirándolo fijamente - **volver en el tiempo... ¿realmente es posible?** \- guardo el disco y abandono la sala sin darse cuenta de que un hombre de cabello plateado estaba escondido entre las sombras esperando a que saliera, una ves que abandono el almacén Gotick Black entró a la sala de computadoras y empezó a revisar los datos sobre la máquina del tiempo entrecerrando los ojos.

Una semana había pasado en total en la Equestria 99B, Pierce Cross ya había llegado a las tierras del desierto en busca de la maestra de Counter Clash, una mujer que tenía la fama de bruja, razón por la que no era muy fácil de encontrar, se sorprendía al ver la calidad de vida que había en ese lugar, incluso tuvo que cubrir sus ropas con una capa crema para no parecer un extraño, como oficial pensaba conocerlo todo pero ni siquiera en las zonas mas empobrecidas de su ciudad encontraba lo que estaba viendo en ese pequeño pueblo, todo era primitivo, las casas ni siquiera podían llamarse así y había tierra en cualquier sitio que entrara, aún así estaba increíblemente poblado sobretodo la zona comercial, era tan fácil perderse ahí que ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar a buscar, entonces recordó las palabras de Counter Clash.

\- **El dijo... pregunta por el hombre mas pobre de este pueblo** \- se recordó a si mismo - **es cierto** \- entonces se acercó a uno de los tantos mercaderes que había por ahí - **disculpe** \- le dijo tratando de llamar su atención - **por casualidad sabe algo sobre el hombre mas pobre de este pueblo.**

**\- Todos somos pobres aquí** \- respondió de mala gana - **a excepción de la reina y todos los que la siguen en su gobierno.**

**\- Si, pero me gustaría saber quien es el hombre mas pobre.**

**\- Usted esta loco, lárguese de aquí** \- Pierce se encogió de hombros y volvió a preguntar a todos los mercaderes que se le ocurría visitar sin darse cuenta que un anciano lo seguía a todas partes hasta que finalmente agotado se quedo solo, entonces el anciano llamo su atención.

\- **Así que esta buscando al hombre mas pobre de este pueblo** \- Pierce se volteo a verlo notando que parecía un mendigo por lo arruinadas que estaban sus ropas y su forma de caminar.

\- **Así es.**

**\- No pareces ser de por aquí, dime muchacho, ¿para que te interesa buscar a un hombre pobre?** \- se acerco para verlo mejor - **aquí todos están demasiado jodidos como para preocuparse por otros, ¿que puedes buscar de un hombre pobre?**

**\- Yo... no lo se** \- el anciano se quedo mirándolo un rato como si lo estuviera analizando y luego se apartó.

\- **Sígueme** \- le hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara y así lo hizo, caminaron por una hora hasta que llegaron a una vivienda que estaba un poco apartada del resto del pueblo - **¿quien te hablo de ella?**

**\- ¿Que?**

**\- No te hagas el tonto, solo un idiota preguntaría por un hombre pobre en un pueblo en el que todos son pobres, ahora dime, ¿quien te comentó acerca de ella?**

**\- Entonces eso era como una contraseña** \- se rasco la cabeza - **parece que puedo ser sincero con usted, vengo a ver a Zecora, de parte de Counter Clash.**

**\- ¿Counter Clash?** \- el anciano se llevo una mano a la barbilla pensando - **ah... ya lo recuerdo, el pequeño mocoso, si que ha pasado mucho tiempo, supongo que ya debe de haber crecido bastante.**

**\- No tiene idea de cuanto** \- soltó una pequeña risa mientras el anciano abría la puerta, había muy poca iluminación, caminaron por un estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a una sala iluminada solo por velas.

\- **Yo me retiro aquí, estoy seguro que ella le ayudará con su problema, el que sea, gente de muchos lugares viene hasta aquí solo por su consejo y paga enormes cantidades de dinero por ello.**

**\- Esta no parece la casa de alguien que gane mucho dinero.**

**\- Por supuesto que no, ella lo usa para mantener en pie lo que queda del pueblo** \- luego de decir eso se retiro cerrando la puerta, Pierce camino por la sala observando todo a su alrededor, las paredes estaban decoradas con símbolos extraños y habían cabeza de animales junto con otras piezas tribales por todo el lugar, lo que llamo su atención fue una vitrina donde reposaba una gran cantidad de frascos con líquidos extraños de diversos colores.

\- **Definitivamente esta parece la morada de una bruja.**

**\- Brujería es una forma muy vulgar de referirse a mi arte** \- dijo una voz femenina sorprendiendo a Pierce quien rápidamente se dio la vuelta encontrándose con una mujer encapuchada de piel gris cuyo rostro estaba pintado con lineas blancas y negras.

\- **Usted debe de ser Zecora, necesito su ayuda con un asunto urgente.**

**\- Todos vienen a mi en busca de ayuda, pero solo aquellos que realmente lo necesitan me encuentran.**

**\- Le aseguro que nunca ha visto algo como lo que estoy apunto de contarle** \- Zecora río en voz baja mientras caminaba hasta la pila de frascos buscando uno en particular.

\- **Claro que lo se, los espíritus me han dicho todo, además nunca deje de comunicarme con Counter Clash, él me ha contado todo.**

**\- Pero... él esta encerrado.**

**\- Hace siglos los hombres no necesitaban de celulares para mantenerse en contacto ni palabras para expresar sus sentimientos, los antiguos aprendieron a interpretar el silencio** \- se acercó a Pierce y lo miró fijamente a los ojos - **y ese es el arte que he transmitido a mi gente de generación en generación, entonces ¿que es lo que esconde su silencio?** \- Pierce se quedo estático frente a la mirada de la mujer que parecía analizarlo de una forma que no podía comprender para al cabo de unos segundos llevarse una mano a la frente - **de acuerdo, esa era toda la información que me hacía falta.**

**\- ¿Que acaba de hacer?** \- agito su cabeza un par de veces - **¿leyó mi mente? ahora veo, usted tiene los mismos poderes que Crysalis, con razón...** \- fue interrumpido de manera abrupta por Zecora quien puso una mano sobre su boca silenciandolo.

\- **Yo interpreto el silencio y me comunico con los espíritus de la tierra a través de este vinculo, Crysalis pacta con entidades oscuras y viles a cambio de sacrificios, por favor no me compares con ella** \- retiro la mano y volvió a buscar entre los frascos - **veo que tus memorias son incoherentes con tu linea de vida, entonces es verdad que el tiempo esta siendo alterado de manera forzada, ya me preguntaba porque los espíritus andaban tan inquietos y desconcertados** \- sacó un frasco con un líquido blanco - **esto te ayudara a recordar todo aquello que has vivido en esta linea de tiempo, bébelo** \- se lo entregó y estuvo a punto de tomarlo.

\- **¿No tiene algún tipo de efecto secundario? Advierto que nunca he probado este tipo de pociones.**

**\- Es completamente natural y mientras mas lo pienses mas difícil será para ti superarlo.**

**\- De acuerdo** \- le dio un sorbo rápidamente y al instante sintió como todos sus recuerdos volvían provocandole un terrible dolor de cabeza - **¡diablos!** \- una ves que se recuperó del trance notó que estaba sangrando de la nariz - **creí que moriría, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.**

**\- Acabas de recibir una gran cantidad de información, es una reacción natural pero no te preocupes te recuperaras pronto.**

**\- Es increíble, recuerdo todo antes del cambio de lineas temporales, mi trabajo como oficial, pero... hay algo que no entiendo, en esta linea de tiempo nunca tuve contacto con Counter Clash ni con el Libro de Cuentos... ¿por que sigo siendo un Lector?**

**\- La marca de un Lector es algo que trasciende a cualquier alteración en el tiempo, me temo que no hay forma de escapar de ello.**

**\- Esta bien** \- se levantó del piso y se sacudió la ropa con una sonrisa - **ya lo he superado y acepto la responsabilidad, solo una pregunta mas, ¿este brebaje también puede devolverte los recuerdos de otras lineas de tiempo?**

**\- Te hará recordar aquello que necesites recordar, depende de la persona que lo ingiera.**

\- **Entonces no solo puede serle útil a Eighth Soul** \- se llevó una mano a la barbilla - **también puedo ayudar a las portadoras, gracias por esto, no sabe lo mucho que me ha ayudado** \- estuvo a punto de retirarse pero Zecora lo tomo del brazo.

\- **No tan rápido, darte ese brebaje no te servirá de nada en el futuro.**

**\- Tal ves a mi no, pero se de alguien que con todos sus recuerdos podría elaborar un plan perfecto.**

**\- No lo entiendes, esto no te servirá de nada en una linea de tiempo en la que no nos conozcamos, si hay otra fractura temporal entonces tendrás que volver hasta aquí para buscar otro brebaje y eso te puede quitar mucho tiempo.**

**\- ¿Entonces que sugieres?**

**\- Simple** \- Zecora le entregó una hoja y una pluma - **te enseñare como hacerla, pero tendrás que memorizar cada ingrediente, cada mezcla, cada paso, sin errores, un solo ingrediente mal usado y podrías terminar creando un veneno mortal, lo peor de todo es que la única forma de saber si lo hiciste bien o no será probandolo puesto que la apariencia no cambia, así que no te equivoques** \- Pierce tragó saliva al escuchar eso, una vez mas no tenía opción a fallar.

En los pasillos del bunker del Sector de Recuperación Cybrian Spear permanecía sentado en el suelo de espaldas a la pared, estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido pero justo en ese momento la puerta de acero se abrió y Star entró lanzandole el disco que había extraído.

\- **En ese disco esta toda la información acerca de como crear una máquina del tiempo, pero dudo que logres construir una sin la ayuda de un experto, pero eso ya es tu problema** \- Reloj guardo el disco y se levantó - **ya cumplí mi parte del trato, ahora cumple tu la tuya.**

**\- Tu hermano esta en la Equestria numero 99B** \- sacó la pagina de la Bitácora de Viajes y se la entrego - **tal como te lo dije, él es mi maestro y esta al mando de la misión a la que me enviaron a ese mundo, aún así dudo que puedas encontrarlo ya que solo pasa de ves en cuando para revisar los avances que hemos hecho, pero ese ya es tu problema, ahí tienes mi parte del trato, ahora llévame con el idiota que me mandara de regreso a ese mundo y elige el momento mas oportuno para escapar pero ten en cuenta de que debes dejar tu mecanismo de la armonía y no habrá marcha atrás después de eso** \- la joven no respondió, abrió la puerta y abandono el bunker con Reloj detrás suyo - **no solo no habrá marcha atrás para ti, ¿que piensas hacer una vez que encuentres a tu hermano? ¿le pedirás que también abandone la Orden?**

\- **Tu lo has dicho, ese es mi problema** \- Reloj la tomó del brazo y ella se giro para verlo a los ojos molesta pero inmediatamente se sorprendió al tener tan cerca la mirada muerta del joven Fantasma, una frialdad que nunca podría encontrar en nadie mas, algo intimidante.

\- **¿Sabes que?** \- la soltó - **tienes razón, no es mi problema, ni siquiera se por que te pregunto esto** \- continuó caminando pero al dar unos cuantos pasos se dio cuenta de que Star no lo estaba siguiendo, al darse la vuelta para verla notó que la joven apretaba los puños con la mirada baja oculta por su cabello, no le dio importancia y se volvió a dar la vuelta con la intención de seguir su camino.

\- **¿Me ayudarías?** \- Reloj se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de la joven.

\- **¿Que dijiste?**

**\- Si logras construir una máquina del tiempo, ¿me ayudarías a cambiar las cosas?**

**\- Lo lamento pero el tiempo no es un juguete, y una máquina del tiempo no es una lampara de los deseos.**

**\- Por favor** \- levantó la mirada y notó que estaba llorando - **ya no puedo mas con todo esto, estoy cansada... solo hay una cosa que me mantiene en pie, no me importa nada más, ni siquiera mi propia vida** \- Reloj se quedo callado por varios segundos observándola de forma pensativa.

\- **Que curioso, yo también solía tener un objetivo parecido** \- al decir eso llamó la atención de Star que se giro para verlo de frente - **pero tu no eres un Fantasma como yo por lo que me imagino que debe de ser muy doloroso, es un pena en verdad** \- la joven volvió a bajar la mirada - **de acuerdo, te ayudare.**

**\- ¿En serio?**

**\- Si, pero olvídate de la máquina del tiempo** \- lanzó un corto suspiro y levantó una mano - **prometo que me aseguraré que te reúnas con tu hermano y ten por hecho que nunca falto a una promesa, ahora demonos prisa antes de que piensen que me he fugado de nuevo.**

**(...)**

Luego de carminar por unos minutos quedaron frente a un par de puertas enormes que se diferenciaban en estilo de todo lo demás que había en ese bunker frío y metálico, las puertas eran de madera fina y tenían decorado el símbolo de la espada y la pluma cruzadas.

\- **Espera un momento -** dijo Cybrian Spear deteniendo a Star - **este es el plan, vas a esperar un mes antes de abandonar este lugar.**

**\- ¿Que?... ¿Por que tanto tiempo?**

**\- No puedo permitir que sospechen que yo tuve algo que ver con tu fuga, además si llegan a pensar eso será fácil encontrarte y todo habrá sido en vano, a menos que quieras meter a tu hermano en problemas** \- la joven guardo silencio - **tendrás mucho tiempo para pensar en algo, solo esconde bien esa hoja -** estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta pero Star lo detuvo.

**\- Espera, hay algo mas que necesitas saber, también encontré información acerca del hombre que hizo los planos de la máquina del tiempo -** sacó una hoja y se la entregó **\- dudaba si guardarla o no ya que me parecía imposible que encuentres una forma de contactarlo, hasta que me dijiste a donde ibas exactamente -** Reloj leyó la información y luego levantó la mirada sorprendido.

**\- Star, este hombre vive en el mismo mundo al que voy a ir, no puede ser, creí que no existía.**

**\- ¿Lo conoces?**

**\- Si, lo conozco con este mismo nombre pero... se ve distinto, muy distinto -** guardó la hoja **\- gracias por la información, ya me has ayudado demasiado.**

**\- Es raro ver a un Fantasma dando las gracias -** entrecerró los ojos **\- además da miedo cuando lo dices de esa forma tan fría.**

**\- Créeme, no querrías saber como soy en realidad** \- toco la puerta un par de veces y esta se abrió sola - **muy bien, nos vemos en un mes.**

**\- De acuerdo** \- Cybrian entró a la habitación y la puerta se cerró instantáneamente, frente a él había un escritorio rodeado por dos guardias del sector de recuperación y un hombre encapuchado sentado en una silla con los dedos cruzados, encima del escritorio habían dos libros apilados y una pluma con un tintero de aspecto llamativo.

\- **Corazón Mecánico** \- dijo el encapuchado - **parece que has tenido problemas, toma asiento** \- Reloj se sentó en frente suyo prestando atención a la pluma que descansaba en el tintero - **al destruir tu mecanismo de la armonía hemos perdido tu contrato, supongo que sabes lo que significa eso** \- Reloj entrecerró los ojos pensando lo peor pero para su sorpresa el encapuchado abrió un cajón y le entregó otro mecanismo de la armonía - **espero que cuides bien este, no pienso darte otro, ahora vamos a las formalidades** \- abrió uno de los libros que tenía en frente y le entregó una cuchilla.

\- **No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto de nuevo** \- dijo Reloj para si mismo mientras tomaba la cuchilla y se hacía un corte en la mano, dejaba caer la sangre sobre una de las paginas del Libro de Contratos y rápidamente apareció una foto suya acompañada de una gran cantidad de información.

\- **Felicidades, tu contrato se ha renovado, ahora ya no tendremos que perseguirte y matarte, ahora solo queda una cosa** \- abrió el otro libro que resultó ser una Bitácora de Viajes, fue en ese momento que Cybrian puso toda su atención en la extraña pluma que utilizaba para escribir en él.

\- **"Con que así lo hacen"** \- pensó para si mismo, era una pluma tan roja como la sangre al igual que la tinta que brotaba de ella - **"esa es la pluma que contiene la sangre de todos los miembros de la Orden, es la herramienta que usan para enviarnos a cualquiera lugar"** \- entrecerró los ojos y apretó su mecanismo de la armonía - **"mientras nosotros tengamos estos relojes y ellos nuestros nombres pueden enviarnos a cualquier lugar... si lo desearan podrían deshacerse de todos nosotros en cualquier momento**".

\- **Bueno, es hora de volver** \- el encapuchado cerró la Bitácora de Viajes, Reloj vio sus manos notando que poco a poco iba desapareciendo, la forma en la que se transportaba era distinta a cuando él mismo usaba personalmente la Bitácora - **no te preocupes por esta pluma** \- el hombre finalmente se quito la capucha y Reloj se levantó de la silla un tanto alarmado - **esta en buenas manos.**

**\- Tú...** \- fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de desaparecer por completo, el hombre se levantó de la silla y camino hasta llegar a la puerta, al abrirla Star aún estaba parada ahí.

\- **¿Estas esperando a alguien?** \- la joven se volteó asustada y notó que el encapuchado era en realidad un hombre de cabello dorado.

\- **¿Señor?** \- respondió nerviosa - **no... solo estaba...**

**\- No te preocupes yo no muerdo** \- dijo Caelus con una sonrisa - **pero la tuya es una reacción extraña para ser alguien del sector de recuperación, tampoco te ves como todos los demás aquí.**

\- **No comprendo ¿Que quiere decir con eso?** \- Caelus se puso a su altura y acerco su rostro al suyo mirándola seriamente.

\- **Necesito pedirte un favor y voy a necesitar que lo recuerdes** \- puso una mano en su frente y con la otra saco su mecanismo de la armonía activandolo y creando un pequeño destello, para cuando pasó la joven se había desmayado y él evito que cayera al piso - **necesito que lo recuerdes siempre, al igual que tu hermano.**

De vuelta en la ciudad, un hombre de piel azul claro que usaba un sombrero de ala corta negro caminaba por las calles de noche cargando una maleta oscura como de costumbre, el Observador 77 se veía un tanto mareado y cansado, apenas llegó a un parque se sentó en la primera banca que encontró y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza en señal de frustración.

\- **El dolor de cabeza no se detiene** \- dijo para si mismo mientras levantaba la mirada - **de hecho es cada ves peor... ¡ah!** \- hizo un gesto de dolor y luego tuvo una extraña visión en la que estaba en un castillo en ruinas en un lugar desértico, recostado de espaldas sobre algo y podía ver sangre a sus pies aparentemente suya, frente a él estaba el príncipe Caelus que él conocía como la Espina numero 99 sosteniendo un arma y guardándola mientras le decía unas cuantas palabras.

\- **No se si eres el primero en caer, pero definitivamente no serás el ultimo** \- luego se dio la vuelta empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos alejándose poco a poco de él - **tranquilo, hay otras formas de volver de la muerte, formas inesperadas que no tienen nada que ver con la Resurrección Maldita ni con ningún tipo de reencarnación y ya me asegure que recuerdes toda esta conversación para cuando vuelvas a caminar entre los vivos -** la visión termino ahí y el Observador estaba respirando agitadamente confundido por el extraño mensaje.

\- **¿Por que recuerdo esto? Si nunca me ha ocurrido** \- en ese momento escucho los pasos de alguien acercandose lentamente hasta quedar parado en frente suyo y al levantar la mirada para sorpresa suya vio a un hombre joven de piel blanca y cabello negro desalborotado que le llegaba a cubrir uno de sus ojos azules.

\- **Por favor dime que te acuerdas de mi** \- dijo Eighth Soul sentándose a su lado - **y si me recuerdas, por favor dime de donde y como.**

**\- Octava del Alma, claro que te recuerdo, pero ¿que haces aquí? creí que habíamos aclarado en no vernos mas por tu seguridad... y la mía.**

**\- Ya veo** \- Eighth Soul lanzó un corto suspiro - **así que a pesar de todo nada ha cambiado entre nosotros, que alivio.**

**\- No entiendo porque dices esas cosas, ¿tendría que haber alguna razón por la que hayamos cambiado nuestro acuerdo? recuerda que no me ha salido barato protegerte** \- volvió a mirar al frente en la misma dirección que el músico.

\- **Tal ves tu no lo sepas, pero hay muchas cosas que han cambiado, estoy confundido y necesito tu ayuda de nuevo, ¿puedo contar contigo?**

**\- Siempre has contado conmigo y lo sabes pero desgraciadamente yo empiezo a dudar si realmente puedo contar contigo** \- se levantó de la banca y lo vio seriamente - **veras, unos agentes del Sector de Recuperación me visitaron hace unos días buscando a Corazón Mecánico, aparentemente se dieron cuenta de que tu estas en contacto con él, tu me prometiste que si le daba tu información te encargarías de que no se metieran con él, ¿que paso con esa promesa?**

\- **Escucha, el Sector de Recuperación me atacó repentinamente, alguien me delató e intentaron atraparme pero por un descuido deje caer mi teléfono, fue por eso que sospecharon de Corazón Mecánico pero tu sabes muy bien que yo no soltaría una palabra de traición aunque me despedazaran parte por parte y menos si se trata de ti o de tus protegidos** \- el Observador se quedo mirándolo en silencio sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro - **¿no me crees?**

**\- Te creo, solo porque nunca me has mentido, aun así no puedo ayudarte, el Sector de Recuperación sigue vigilandome y todavía necesito saber que ha pasado con mi aprendiz.**

\- **Escucha, ya has confiado en mi antes ¿no?** \- el Observador asintió - **entonces confía en mi cuando te digo que él esta a salvo, es muy inteligente y lo sabes.**

**\- Lo se, pero también es soberbio y eso puede meterlo en problemas.**

**\- No quiere involucrar a nadie mas.**

\- **Esa no es excusa para la forma en que se maneja, detrás de eso hay otra cosa y eso es lo que me gustaría entender** \- levantó la maleta y estuvo a punto de irse pero justo en ese momento le empezó a doler la cabeza y tuvo otro recuerdo fragmentado, esta ves fue solo una frase, "A partir de aquí empiezas a buscar las respuestas por tu cuenta."

\- **Oye ¿te sientes bien?** \- el Observador se recupero pero aun se notaba la confusión en su rostro - **¿que te ocurre?**

**\- Octava del Alma, ¿a que te referías con que hay muchas cosas que cambiaron?... ¿que es lo que ha cambiado?**

**\- Te lo contare todo, pero primero necesito saber que cuento contigo** \- lo tomo de los hombros - **esto es muy importante, sobre todo porque se trata de tu protegido, no te pido que hagas esto por mi, hazlo por él** \- luego de pensarlo por un rato el Observador asintió.

\- **De acuerdo, pero tenemos que encontrar otra forma de comunicarnos, estos encuentros nos ponen en riesgo a los dos.**

**\- Yo te contactare luego** \- empezó a retroceder - **hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber, entonces te darás cuenta de que el Sector de Recuperación es el menor de nuestros problemas** \- luego de decir eso se alejo caminando.

En un gran campamento ubicado en un terreno bastante alejado de la ciudad se refugiaban todos aquellos que se oponían al gobierno de Frank Sutler y a su plan de conquista, las portadoras de los elementos ahora también consideradas rebeldes y siendo igualmente perseguidas se escondían junto con ellos y se encargaban de protegerlos de los múltiples ataques que recibían cada ves que eran localizados. Una joven de piel lila y cabello oscuro estaba parada sobre la cima de una montaña mirando el campamento desde la altura, sobre su cabeza llevaba una corona con una estrella morada en el centro.

\- **¿Cuanto tiempo mas tendremos que vivir así?** \- se pregunto a si misma Twilight Sparkle, cuando una sombra paso volando detrás suyo acompañada por un destello de luz momentáneo.

\- **¿Twilight?** \- dijo una joven de piel amarillo y cabello rosa pálido que se acercaba por detrás, llevando en su cuello un collar con una gema en forma de mariposa - **¿que haces aquí?**

\- **Nada Fluttershy, solo estaba pensando.**

**\- Últimamente has estado muy distanciada de todos nosotros, se que todo lo que esta pasando es algo nuevo y desagradable, pero no puedes dejar que te cambie por dentro.**

**\- No es la primera ves que me veo forzada a pelear usando los elementos, ya había hecho eso repetidas veces con mis otras amigas en Equestria, pero** \- entrecerró los ojos - l**as personas contra las que tenemos que combatir no son mas que simples peones, yo no quiero lastimar a mas peones, quiero a Frank Sutler.**

**\- Twilight, ya hablamos sobre eso.**

**\- No le voy a perdonar lo que esta haciendo con Spike, no me quiero imaginar lo que debe de estar pasando en este momento, no puedo estar tranquila hasta sacarlo de ese lugar.**

**\- ¿Y que piensas hacer una ves que tengas a ese hombre en frente tuyo?** \- no obtuvo respuesta - **Twilight, esto no es lo que nosotras queremos para ti, y estoy segura que tampoco es lo que tus viejas amigas ni Spike habrían querido... ¿que es eso?** \- las dos vieron como una gran cantidad de gente se alborotaba en el campamento ante la llegada de alguien mas.

**\- Vamos a ver** \- las dos activaron sus elementos de la armonía y salieron volando en dirección al campamento.

\- **¿Quien eres y que haces aquí?** \- dijo uno de los hombres que cuidaba la entrada apuntandole con su arma a un alguien que avanzaba lentamente con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

\- **¿Que ocurre?** \- dijo Luna quien llegaba acompañada por el resto de las portadoras.

\- **Subdirectora, portadoras, que bueno verlas en una sola pieza** \- dijo la voz del visitante a quien todavía no podían ver directamente por la gran cantidad de gente amontonada.

\- **¿Subdirectora?** \- se preguntó Pinkie.

\- **¿De donde viene este tipo?** \- dijo Rarity - **¿será alguien de la vieja escuela?**

**\- El único visitante de la ciudad con el que tenemos contacto es con Flash Sentry** \- dijo Applejack abriéndose paso entre los guardias hasta que finalmente logro llegar al joven - **antes que nada identificate, y no intentes mentirme** \- entrecerró los ojos - **si intentas engañarme no tendrás una segunda oportunidad de decir la verdad.**

**\- No tengo un nombre en especifico** \- dijo el visitante que resultó ser un joven de piel gris y cabello negro cuyo aspecto mas llamativo era su mirada vacía - **pero supongo que pueden llamarme Cybrian Spear, en cuanto a la otra pregunta, estoy buscando a alguien en particular, me dijeron que podía encontrarlo aquí** \- al rato llegaron Twilight y Fluttershy quienes junto con el resto de las portadoras rodearon al joven sin quitarle la mirada de encima, había una inexplicable tensión en el ambiente, Reloj lanzó un corto suspiro mientras bajaba los brazos - **"esto me trae recuerdos, espero no matar a nadie esta ves"** \- pensó para si mismo.

_**7 meses, 23 días.**_

.

**Tema de cierre: Tokyo Ghoul Opening Full Sub Español**  
/watch?v=IAW874nnoGI

**NA: Lamento la terrible tardanza con este capitulo, problemas personales y laborales me han impedido escribir últimamente, espero poder seguir con el viejo ritmo de actualización, si bien no podré publicar 3 capítulos por semana por los menos espero traer uno o dos, aprovecho para anunciar que el próximo capitulo tal ves sea un trailer, así como los que solía publicar en el primer acto, pero advierto que puede llegar a ser terriblemente spoileante así que son libres de leerlo o no, pero quiero dejar una idea abstracta de lo que se viene mas adelante en este ultimo acto. Como siempre digo al final, gracias por leer y recuerden dejar sus criticas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos.**


	81. Fase final

**NA: Tal como lo prometí en el capitulo anterior aquí esta el nuevo trailer de esta historia, una pequeña muestra de lo que se viene en la fase final de este acto, aunque aun falta un poco para eso es bueno que se hagan haciendo una idea para poder asimilar mejor los cambios, advierto que es terriblemente spoileante por lo que son libres de leer o no este avance, si realmente quieren llevarse una verdadera sorpresa mas adelante les recomiendo esperar hasta el próximo capitulo pero si no les molestan unos brutales spoilers entonces sean bienvenidos.**

**79\. Fase final.**

**Tema de fondo: Skillet - Awake and Alive (sub español)**

_**"Existe un lugar al que van todas aquellas cosas que ya no forman parte de la realidad."**_

Se aprecia un ambiente rodeado de oscuridad, y desde la altura un objeto cae sobre lo que parece ser una pequeña cantidad de agua acumulada, luego de hacer un acercamiento se puede observar que el objeto en cuestión es un casco de soldado manchado con sangre.

_**"Un lugar donde residen todas aquellas cosas que jamas formaron parte de ella."**_

En medio de esa oscuridad se ve a una niña de diez años aproximadamente caminando lentamente por la superficie húmeda de esa dimensión, la niña levanta el casco de soldado y limpia la sangre que hay en él.

_**"Y donde reside aquello que jamas debería de existir."**_

Una gran cantidad de luz ilumina la espalda de la joven rebelando que su cabello es de color rojizo, al levantar la vista al cielo contempla asombrada un gigantesco ojo cósmico en cuya mirada se podía apreciar toda la naturaleza existente de los universos, desde lo mas bello hasta lo mas profanamente oscuro.

**(...)**

Una joven de piel lila y cabello oscuro con franjas del mismo color que su piel abría los ojos lentamente encontrándose en un espacio completamente en blanco, al lado de ella hay cinco jóvenes mas que en realidad son el resto de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, cada una llevando sus respectivos elementos.

_**"Se han enfrentado a terribles enemigos en diversas oportunidades."**_

Se ve en un recuerdo a Twilight y sus amigas en Equestria derrotando a cada uno de sus enemigos en Equestria, empezando con la reforma de Nightmare Moon, pasando por Discord, Crysalis y el rey Sombra en el Imperio de Cristal.

_**"Y han vencido una y otra ves, a través de los mundos, a pesar de las dificultades."**_

Se ve la primera derrota de Sunset Shimmer en su primer viaje a la Equestria humana seguida por los recuerdos de las incontables batallas que han tenido que librar desde que Twilight pisó ese mundo por segunda ves, el momento en el que fueron separadas, los tortuosos enfrentamientos que continuaron y continúan a través de las lineas temporales.

_**"Sin embargo"**_

Extrañamente se ve la corona de Twilight con el elemento de la magia caer al suelo sobre una superficie arenosa, y una mancha de sangre sobre esta.

_**"Cuando los misterios que se ocultan detrás del espejo revelen su lado mas oscuro."**_

La corona es cubierta por polvo y la sangre se seca por el pasar del tiempo.

_**"Fallaran."**_

Se ve los pies de alguien usando zapatillas y pantalón negro caminar por la arena hasta encontrarse con la corona abandonada.

_**"Cuando termine la cuenta regresiva, empieza la verdadera pesadilla."**_

De regreso en la habitación blanca se ve a todas las portadoras de los elementos mal heridas desparramadas en distintas direcciones sin mostrar señales de vida y sobre todas ellas se proyecta una sombra inmensa e imponente.

**(...)**

_**"La suma de todos los miedos se hace presente retando a sus victimas a pelear o huir."**_

En el mundo humano se ve al Príncipe Noctis con su armadura y alas negras ser envuelto por una energía oscura hasta que poco a poco se va convirtiendo en una sombra humanoide.

\- **Prepárense para conocer mi forma verdadera, fuera del espejo** \- entonces empieza a crecer hasta llegar a los dos metros de altura y se deforma lentamente, sus manos se convierten en garras enormes y lo que parece ser su boca se vuelve una gran cantidad de gruesos colmillos que parecen ocupar la mayor parte de su rostro, finalmente de su espalda salen un par de alas demoníacas del mismo material oscuro y espectral del que estaba hecho todo su cuerpo, el monstruo de Nightmare abrió los ojos los cuales eran rojo y penetrantes.

_**"Para terminar con su misión van a necesitar toda la ayuda existente."**_

Se ve a Swift herido mientras sostiene su mecanismo de la armonía con fuerza y lo aprieta hasta romperlo.

\- **No tengo opción al fracaso, aun si tengo que entregar mi vida a cambio de la victoria** \- de entre los restos de su reloj de bolsillo saca la gema que mantiene su funcionamiento y se la come de un bocado, al abrir sus ojos estos emitían un fuerte brillo.

_**"La muerte no perdona a nadie, pero el tiempo tampoco perdona a la muerte."**_

Se ve a un joven caminando por el desierto envuelto por una capa para evitar los fuertes vientos de la tormenta de arena, continúa caminando hasta llegar a una especie de castillo en ruinas entonces se quita la capucha revelando que su cabello es de color marrón, en una mano Blaze sostiene una ametralladora y en la otra su mecanismo de la armonía.

_**"Con el tiempo como su arma intentarán hacerle frente a lo inevitable, pero no serán los únicos con este factor a su favor."**_

Se ve a un hombre de piel rojo pálido y a un joven de piel verde claro esquivando unas sombras que salían del piso en forma de estacas e intentaban matarlos, Mind se movía agilmente esquivando los ataques mientras que Hard usaba su mecanismo de la armonía para repeler una gran cantidad de sombras que lo atacaban por el frente usando un destello de luz, una vez que se disipó el efecto vieron a una joven envuelta en sombras caminar lentamente hacia ellos.

\- **Nunca debieron subestimarme** \- dijo Dance Sky en su forma de espectro levantando la mano mientras convertía su brazo entero en una gran espada.

_**"Situaciones desesperadas implicara tomar medidas desesperadas."**_

Se ve la luna llena brillando en el cielo y en la tierra un castillo en ruinas ubicado en medio del desierto dentro del cual un hombre lobo y un monstruo hecho de oscuridad pura peleaban encarnizadamente, el hombre lobo atacaba al monstruo de Nightmare sin piedad y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar pero este lograba defenderse usando su magia y su fuerza, en el cielo, escondida entre las nubes una joven de cabello color arcoiris que volaba gracias a dos alas de pegaso que salían de su espalda mirada fríamente el combate.

\- **Rainbow Dash** \- detrás suyo llego volando otra joven de piel amarillo al igual que sus alas y cabello rosa pálido - **¿por que despejaste las nubes? ¿que crees que estas haciendo?**

**\- No te entrometas Fluttershy, así es como deben de ser las cosas, desde un principio se suponía que fuera de esta forma, Light es el único que puede matarlo y terminar de una vez con esta pesadilla, nosotras estamos fuera de su nivel.**

\- **Pero él solo vino a hablar, además confió en ti, vuelve a tapar la luna o lo haré yo** \- Rainbow se puso rápidamente en frente suyo mirándola de forma amenazante.

**\- Primero tendrás que pasar encima mío, enfrentame entonces.**

_**"Aunque eso implique entregar sus propias vidas a manos del verdadero enemigo."**_

Se ve una gran cantidad de cuerpos de soldados caídos en un escenario post apocalíptico, entonces se rebela que el mundo esta siendo invadido por una gran cantidad de criaturas demoníacas de diversas formas y tamaños, el cielo se había vuelto rojo sangre y sobre este se empezó a proyectar una especie de sombra humanoide gigantesca, como si algo enorme se estuviera acercando.

\- "**¿Quien le dijo que los Portadores de Plagas son solo "personas"?"**

**(...)**

_**"La muerte reclamara su territorio a través de sus portadores de plagas."**_

Se ve a una gran cantidad de dragones negros volando por los cielos eliminando todo a su paso. El escenario cambia y muestra a las criaturas demoníacas y deformes atacar por tierra. Se muestra la luna llena iluminar un bosque putrefacto y en medio de este una figura encapuchada de aspecto cadavérico levantando una gran hoz con filo diamantado.

_**"Las ultimas batallas no tendrán lugar en ningún mundo o época conocida."**_

En una dimensión sangrienta y oscura un joven de piel verde claro y cabello marrón se enfrenta a un monstruo hecho completamente de sangre que cambia de forma, a pesar de sus esfuerzos luego se da cuenta de que esta completamente rodeado por un número infinito de ellos. En una especie de plataforma aérea dos samurais pelean a muerte con el riesgo de caer hacia un vacío infinito. Y en un espacio rodeado de arena Twilight y el resto de las portadoras junto con Sunset Shimmer caminaban en contra de los fuertes vientos, habían varios cuerpos de personas tiradas aparentemente muertas, todas vestían de negro y junto a los cuerpos lo que parecían ser pedazos de mascaras, todos del mismo diseño que usaba Mislead Appear.

\- **¿Saben que es lo bueno con los prototipos?** \- dijo la voz de una mujer joven que no pudieron completamente ver por la tormenta de arena pero que se estaba acercando lentamente mientras pisoteaba los restos de las mascaras - **son completamente descartables** \- una ves que se acerco lo suficiente todas pudieron ver su rostro con terror.

_**"Se necesita mas que valor para hacerle frente a la verdad, pero aquel que lo consiga también obtendrá la autentica libertad."**_

De vuelta en el escenario arenoso donde la corona de la magia reposaba casi enterrada por el polvo y la arena se ve los pies de alguien usando zapatillas y pantalón negro caminar por la arena hasta encontrarse con la corona abandonada, entonces se detuvo y dos manos grises la tomaron desenterrándola y levantándola, en la gema con forma de estrella que estaba en su centro se vio reflejado el rostro de un joven de piel gris quien limpió la gema y la arrancó de la corona dejándola caer mientras apretaba el elemento con su puño, Cybrian Spear levantó la mirada pero algo había cambiado en él, su cabello se había vuelto de color plateado como la luna llena y sus ojos habían recuperado su color morado original.

\- **Soy como la luna, pero en mis noches no hay estrellas, los astros mueren lentamente cuando están cerca mío, como todo aquello que me rodea** \- el elemento de la magia en su mano empezó a brillar y desde su corazón empezaron a salir unas sombras que poco a poco fueron cubriendo su cuerpo - **he aceptado mi naturaleza y mi condena, sin lamentos ni arrepentimientos, solo con la razón y la oscuridad que vive en mi interior... que ahora me pertenece** \- las sombras que lo rodeaban pasaron de ser oscuras a plateadas y cuando llegaron a su espalda tomaron la forma de un gran par de alas traslucidas - **estoy en el camino.**

.

_**Equestria Girls: Armonía Quebrada**_

.

**NA: Por ahora solo son escenas sueltas pero los esquemas prácticamente ya están listos así que solo queda trabajar en la redacción, dejen sus criticas, opiniones y comentarios en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	82. Luz propia

**NA: El siguiente capitulo es un flashback que terminara de aclarar las dudas relacionadas con uno de los tantos personajes que participan en esta torcida historia, la mayor parte por no decir todo será un flashback pero mantiene continuidad con los hechos ocurridos hasta ahora en el fic.**

**80\. Luz propia.**

**Flashback:**

Hace miles de años, en un mundo habitado por seres humanos con distintas pigmentaciones en sus pieles, era un época en la que el hombre vivía en permanente conexión con la fuente de energía de su creación, donde predominaba un antiguo arte arcano conocido como magia, la cual le daba a sus usuarios habilidad que ni los mas grandes guerreros podían igualar, un arte que era capaz de convertir el conocimiento en poder ilimitado y que muchos no supieron como manejar, dos entidades abstractas de gran poder emergieron a raíz de toda esta locura y caos que se había formado por el mal uso de la magia arcana, uno de ellos era bondad y orden puro y el otro estaba hecho de maldad y caos, muchos magos tomaron el control de las energías armoniosas y la responsabilidad de encontrar la forma de poder apaciguar la mente de sus compañeros quienes habían caídos victimas de las energías destructivas y enloquecedoras, desgraciadamente los magos negros no tenían escrúpulos a la hora de experimentar aun si eso significaba sacrificarse a ellos mismos en busca de una forma de energía mas placentera y por lo tanto sus avances sobrepasaron a los demás. Al cabo de muchos años consiguieron lo que querían, el deseo de sus corrompidas mentes fue traído directo al plano material, la oscuridad misma emergió en la forma de un demonio de gran poder, una criatura que no solo era temida por la gran destrucción que podía dejar a su paso si no por la influencia que tenía en las mentes de todos aquellos cuyas existencias le eran reveladas, nadie podía escapar de su influencia, no era humano, era un demonio con la habilidad de absorber todo rastro de esperanza, la tierra no tardo en caer en una oscuridad que se pensó sería eterna, bajo la influencia de Nightmare. Finalmente unos hechiceros muy poderosos y sabios lograron crear un artefacto capaz de hacerle frente a la oscuridad, un cristal que se nutría de las esperanzas y las energías de sus poseedores, una energía pura en su totalidad y lo usaron para levantarse en contra del demonio Nightmare, después de una gran batalla finalmente los hechiceros junto con todos aquellos seres que lograron salvar de su locura hicieron un ultimo gran esfuerzo para sellar a Nightmare hasta que después de mucho tiempo pudieron volver a ver salir el sol y purificar al resto del mundo dejando solo una espada negra y un casco oxidado que fue todo lo que quedo de la criatura hecha de oscuridad, por temor a que una catástrofe similar pudiera ocurrir los hechiceros decidieron pactar con unos espíritus muy poderosos conocidos como genios para pedirles un deseo muy especial, abolir la magia arcana en ese mundo, para que nunca mas pueda emerger un mal parecido al que tuvieron que enfrentar, entonces los genios tomaron la piedra de cristal que habían creado y la enterraron en una ubicación en especial de la cual broto un gran árbol de cristal como nunca antes habían visto y les dijeron, "a partir de ahora toda la magia de este mundo a excepción de la que proviene de los espíritus elementales permanece sellada en las raíces de este árbol, nadie será capaz de acceder a él puesto que lo esconderemos fuera del alcance de la vista de cualquier mortal", los hechiceros se retiraron satisfechos sabiendo que habían hecho un gran sacrificio al no contar con la magia para vivir su día a día aun cuando toda la sociedad que habían construido por generaciones dependía de ella pero que era algo necesario para evitar que ocurra una catástrofe similar en el futuro.

_**¡BROOOM!**_

El sonido de un trueno retumbo en el ambiente de una pequeña habitación ubicada en un gran castillo, eran poco mas de mil años en el pasado, era medieval de ese mundo, un joven de aproximadamente 20 años de piel blanca y cabello dorado como el sol se levantaba de una silla mientras dejaba un libro cerrado en la mesa.

\- **¿Eso es todo?** \- preguntó un niño de aproximadamente 10 años de piel gris y cabello oscuro como la noche, estaba echado en una cama, la habitación era bastante rustica, normal para la época y era iluminada por velas.

\- **Si, eso es todo.**

**\- Caelus, ni siquiera ibas a mitad del libro cuando terminaste de leer, no soy tonto.**

\- **Son suficientes leyendas raras para una noche Noctis** \- Caelus guardo el libro en un estante lleno de libros - **además mañana debemos levantarnos mas temprano que de costumbre, vendrán invitados de otros reinos y ya sabes lo que eso significa, ahora eres joven y se que todo esto te puede resultar muy aburrido, yo era igual a tu edad pero mas adelante también tendrás que tomar parte de la responsabilidad del reino.**

**\- El reino solo puede tener un rey, para eso estas tú Caelus, eres el heredero al trono después de todo.**

**\- Si algo me llega a pasar tu serás quien tome el lugar** \- apagó la ultima vela - **eres un príncipe, no lo olvides.**

\- **Oye** \- Caelus estaba a punto de salir pero se detuvo al escucharlo - **¿la magia existe?** \- el príncipe de cabello dorado no pudo evitar soltar una risa al escuchar eso.

\- **Vamos Noctis, se que eres mas listo que eso, solo son historias.**

**\- Bueno, estuve leyendo algunas cosas y hay fuentes confiables de gran antigüedad que hablan sobre esos temas.**

**\- ¿Has estado hablando de nuevo con esos mercaderes ambulantes?** \- Noctis aparto la mirada.

\- **Un poco.**

**\- Esos extranjeros te dirán cualquier cosa con tal de que compres su mercancía, no dejes que se aprovechen de ti.**

**\- ¡Vamos! ellos ni siquiera saben que soy de la realeza.**

**\- Da igual, se lo dicen a todo el mundo, son comerciantes Noctis, cuando crezcas entenderás a lo que me refiero** \- salio cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

\- **No soy tan tonto** \- apenas se quedo solo Noctis se levantó de la cama, encendió una vela y debajo de su cama saco un viejo libro de color crema sin portada alguna, al abrirlo noto que estaba completamente en blanco cosa que le hizo lanzar un corto suspiro - **¿por que ahora no dices nada? ¡vamos!** \- lo sacudió varias veces - **¿que fue lo que mi hermano leyó en esta cosa como para ordenarme tirarlo de nuevo en esa cueva? ¿ah?** \- finalmente sintió como el libro de agitaba por su cuenta y al revisar la primera pagina había algo escrito en ella en letras grandes - **¿Libro de Cuentos? eso es lo que decía la primera ves que lo encontré, ¿así es como se llama?** \- continuo revisando pagina tras pagina hasta que noto como en una de ellas algo aparecía en letras rojas - **un libro que se escribe solo, si esto no es magia no se que cosa es, lo sabía** \- cuando termino de escribirse pudo leerlo en voz alta - **"la esencia del oscuro aguarda, dormida, bajo los restos de su antiguo imperio"... esto se pone cada ves mas interesante** \- corrió una pagina mas y las letras rojas comenzaron a formar nuevas palabras pero esta ves a medida que las iba leyendo la sonrisa de su rostro iba desapareciendo reemplazada por una mirada confundida - **"Dos hermanos y un solo Destino, mata a tu hermano porque así lo mando yo, el Libro de Cuentos, no tienes elección, la historia se tuerce y el Destino canta y baila al compás de la creación y grita a los cuatro vientos ¡ARMONÍA QUEBRADA! ¡MATA A TU HERMANO O MUERE EN SU LUGAR! Todo y todos son parte del cuento y el tablero, lo que vaya a pasar con sus vidas depende solamente de mi, no hay escapatoria, depende solamente de mi, ¡ARMONÍA QUEBRADA! ¡MATA A TU HERMANO O MUERE EN SU LUGAR!** \- cerró el Libro sorprendido y volvió a esconderlo debajo de su cama - **de acuerdo, Caelus tenía razón, suficientes historias raras por una noche** \- apago la vela - **olvidare que leí eso, tengo cosas mas importantes por las que preocuparme.**

Pasaron cinco años después de que Noctis leyera por ultima ves el Libro de Cuentos, ya hasta había olvidado donde lo guardo por ultima ves, ahora el joven de piel gris y cabello negro cabalgaba por el reino siendo saludado por varios de los aldeanos quienes lograban reconocerlo a pesar de vestir ropa común y no tratar de lucir exactamente como un príncipe, estaba a punto de abandonar el reino para internarse en el bosque pero notó que por el camino llano se acercaba una gran caravana de gente con carretas llenas de objetos extraños.

\- **¿Los mercaderes ambulantes? que raro verlos por aquí en esta época del año** \- continuo con su camino y fue directo al bosque. Al cabo de unas horas regresó y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por los extraños que habían instalado sus tiendas en una parte de la ciudad por lo que decidió dejar su caballo a cargo de un guardia e ir a curiosear entre los comerciantes, noto que la mayoría de ellos vendían armas y piezas de armaduras entre otras cosas, se acerco a uno de ellos aprovechando que eran completos desconocidos para tener una charla normal sin la necesidad de ser tratado como un miembro de la realeza - **disculpe, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?**

**\- Si no vas a comprar nada entonces vete** \- respondió de mala gana el hombre que se mantenía sentado dándole la espalda mientras limpiaba una espada.

\- **Esa no es una buena forma de atraer clientes, además no pareces estar haciendo nada importante.**

**\- Si estos objetos se llegaran a oxidar por la humedad de este lugar entonces perderían su valor y mi negocio quebraría.**

**\- Sin clientes también quebraras** \- se acerco mas - **oye, si vas a tratar a la gente así por lo menos atrévete a verles la car...** \- no pudo terminar la frase porque el hombre se dio la vuelta viéndolo de frente y revelando que todo su rostro había sido desfigurado por graves quemaduras, era completamente irreconocible - **diablos.**

**\- Así es... diablos, entonces ¿vas a comprar algo o que?**

**\- Lo haré, pero antes me gustaría preguntarte algo, sabes... siempre vienen comerciantes extranjeros en primavera pero es raro verlos faltando tan poco para el invierno, ademas ¿por que traen tantos instrumentos de guerra? son muy difíciles de conseguir.**

\- **Veníamos de otro reino pero nuestra caravana fue asaltada por unos bandidos que nos quitaron prácticamente todo, pensábamos volver a casa por mas mercancía pero tomamos un pequeño desvío en el camino y nos encontramos con un tremendo botín, todo lo que ves en este y en los otros puestos son reliquias que encontramos en una ciudad que yacía en ruinas, aparentemente ningún otro viajero tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con ella, vinimos aquí porque nos dijeron que no tenían buenos herreros y estamos apresurados por vender estas cosas, ¿sabes algo? algunos de los comerciantes que ves aquí son muy supersticiosos.**

**\- ¿Piensan que estas cosas tengan algún tipo de maldición?** \- dijo Noctis mientras revisaba algunos de los artefactos.

\- **Yo no creo en la magia pero debo de admitir que la escena era bastante desastrosa y extraña, habían esqueletos de soldados por todas partes pero por alguna razón sus armaduras se mantenían en buen estado, era como si en algún momento de la historia se hubiera congelado el tiempo en ese lugar, ¿te interesan estas cosas?**

**\- Siempre estoy abierto a escuchar cosas interesante, de acuerdo** \- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y saco un medallón de oro perteneciente solo a los miembros mas honorables de la corte real, algo de gran valor que sorprendió bastante al comerciante de rostro deforme - **no te quedes con la boca abierta y muéstrame lo mas raro y valioso que hayas encontrado en ese lugar, algo que valga lo mismo que esta medalla de oro.**

**\- Muy bien, tengo algo que definitivamente va con lo que estas pidiendo** \- se metió dentro de la carpa y al salir estaba cargando una caja cerrada, al abrirla Noctis vio lo que parecía ser una espada negra como el vacío, jamas había visto un metal tan oscuro y junto a esta una especie de yelmo de color azul oscuro con una media luna en la frente - **querías lo mas raro y valioso que se haya encontrado en esas ruinas, pues déjame contarte sobre estas cosas, como dije todo el lugar estaba lleno de restos de soldados con armaduras en buen estado pero todos los cadáveres estaban rodeando un lugar en especial, en el centro de toda esa masacre había un trono y encima de ese trono no había cadáver alguno, solo esta espada y este yelmo** \- Noctis tomo el yelmo y empezó a mirarlo minuciosamente - **como te dije hace un rato, la mayoría de mis compañeros son muy supersticiosos y no se atrevieron a tocarlo.**

\- **Pero usted si.**

**\- Así es, y aquí los tienes ¿que te parecen?**

**\- Me parece perfecto, este casco va de maravilla con el resto de mi armadura y ni hablar de la espada.**

**\- ¿Eres un caballero de la corte o algo parecido?**

**\- Algo así** \- el mercader se quedo mirándolo un rato en silencio, debido a sus quemaduras era imposible descifrar la expresión de su rostro pero no parecía estar de buen humor.

\- **No me tomes por tonto, eres demasiado joven para ser un caballero de la corte, ¿eres un príncipe?** \- entrecerró los ojos - **¿o un bandido?**

**\- ¡¿Importa?!** \- respondió Noctis de manera cortante y tenaz.

\- **En realidad no** \- tomó el medallón y le entrego la caja cerrada a Noctis - **gracias por su compra** \- volvió a la carpa.

\- **De nada... supongo** \- se retiró cargando la caja, fue por su caballo y cabalgó de regreso al castillo.

**(...)**

Una ves dentro de su habitación y solo abrió la caja y tomó la espada admirando su diseño, notando que en el filo habían unas runas extrañas.

\- **Que extraño, antes era completamente negra** \- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras la agitaba en el aire probando su peso - **es jodidamente ligera, como si fuera de cartón, veamos** \- bajo la espada sobre la caja de madera logrando un corte perfecto - **corta muy bien** \- cada ves mas emocionado decidió probarla sobre otra cosa pero en un descuido termino enterrando la espada en la pared de piedra, para sorpresa suya la espada paso la dura roca como si se tratara de papel y pudo sacarla sin hacer mucho esfuerzo - **no conozco de acero que sea capaz de atravesar una roca de esta forma, esto se pone cada ves mejor** \- guardo la espada y saco el yelmo admirando su diseño - **me pregunto a quien habrá pertenecido esto** \- se lo coloco rápidamente notando que le quedaba bastante grande - **parece que tendré que esperar algunos años para usarlo... ¡ah!** \- increíblemente el yelmo se comprimió ajustándose a su cabeza, Noctis empezó a retorcerse como si estuviera sufriendo mientras sentía como todo a su alrededor se convertía en oscuridad total - **¿que ocurre? ¿como llegue aquí?** \- un silencio abismal envolvió el lugar y al cabo de unos segundos se podía escuchar unos pasos acercarse pero no veía a nadie a su alrededor - **¿quien esta ahí?**

**\- Sangre real** \- dijo una voz siniestra entre la oscuridad - **sangre con un sabor y una pureza incomparable.**

**\- ¿De que estas hablando?** \- tomo la espada negra que curiosamente también había sido transportada a ese lugar - **¡muéstrate!**

**\- ¿Que me muestre? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que estoy en frente tuyo?** \- Noctis razono las extrañas palabras y dejo caer la espada llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza notando que aun tenía puesto el yelmo - **e esperado por mucho tiempo por alguien como tu para despertarme.**

**\- ¡Aléjate!** \- intentó quitarse el casco pero le era imposible.

\- **Las emociones son fuertes en tí, puedo sentirlas, saborearlas, estas lleno de temores, dudas y remordimientos, de soledad, angustia y sobretodo... ira** \- la fuerza con la que Noctis intentaba quitarse el casco empezaba a lastimarlo, su cuello y su frente sangraban debido a la presión que ejercía para liberarse - **no intentes ser algo que no eres, deja de hacerte el fuerte, se razonable y acepta tu destino.**

**\- No se de que me estas hablando.**

\- **Hablo de tu condición, puedes sentir amor pero no puedes ser realmente amado, ¿que le puede preparar el destino a alguien como tu? solo dolor y miseria, en cambio, yo te ofrezco una salida, yo te ofrezco... ¡PODER!**

**\- ¡CÁLLATE!** \- finalmente logro quitarse el casco y hacerlo volar contra la pared, cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente estaba en su cuarto en el castillo pero no tenía ninguna herida - **fue solo una alucinación** \- respiraba agitadamente - **así es... solo una alucinación.**

Pasaron cinco años mas después de ese incidente y la condición mental y emocional de Noctis cada ves se deterioraba mas, ahora con veinte años de edad tenía la energía de un anciano, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca aislado de todo aquello que lo rodeaba y esto empezaba a hacerse notar por sus familiares.

\- **Noctis** \- un hombre de piel blanca y cabello dorado entro a la biblioteca y vio al joven sentado con la mirada baja y el cuerpo decaído dando la impresión de estar muerto - **soy yo, Caelus, oye, ¿que te ocurre?**

**\- Nada... solo me he sentido algo... cansado, últimamente.**

**\- Los reyes y el resto de la corte están preocupados por ti, y yo también** \- puso una mano en su hombro - **sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, como en los viejos tiempos.**

**\- Eres bastante considerado** \- levantó un poco la mirada - **pero, no creo que tengas la solución para todo, a veces siento que veo el mundo con otros ojos, lo que no se es si lo que veo es real o solo una trampa de mi mente** \- efectivamente en esa habitación habían cosas que pasaban de ser percibidas por Caelus pero ante los ojos de Noctis no, extrañas sombras que tomaban formas distintas y se movían en direcciones erráticas susurrando palabras que no era capaz de entender pero que lo llenaban de un sentimiento amargo, sin embargo cuando el príncipe Caelus se acercaba, todas ellas mantenían distancia de él.

\- **Tal ves no tenga la solución a todos los problemas, pero como dice nuestro padre, hacemos lo que podemos con lo que tenemos** \- le tendió la mano y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa - **necesitas salir de aquí y hacer algo de ejercicio.**

**\- Creí que estabas demasiado ocupado.**

**\- Siempre tengo tiempo para la familia** \- lo ayudo a levantarse y salieron de la biblioteca pero antes de cerrar la puerta Noctis notó como las sombras monstruosas volvían al lugar.

**(...)**

A la semana siguiente Noctis decidió salir a cabalgar de nuevo pero por alguna razón cada ves que intentaba subirse al caballo este relinchaba y se paraba en dos patas como si intentara defenderse, como si le tuviera miedo.

\- **¿Que diablos pasa con este animal?** \- finalmente después de hacer un gran esfuerzo logro calmar al caballo y montarlo pero cuando dio la orden de que avance este volvió a pararse en dos patas haciendo caer a Noctis para luego huir del establo a toda velocidad - **malditos animales** \- dijo de mala gana mientras se sacudía la ropa - **me hará bien caminar un rato** \- empezó a caminar por la zona comercial del reino pero en todas partes veía a las extrañas sombras monstruosas volar en el ambiente, algunas de ellas se acercaban a la gente y susurraban las mismas cosas inentendibles, de repente todos aquellos que eran influenciados por estos susurros empezaban algún pleito o discusión y las sombras crecían en tamaño y empezaban a tomar formas extrañas, casi físicas, Noctis ya estaba acostumbrado a ver eso y trataba de que no le afectara pero a veces era imposible mantenerse cuerdo ante tanta energía emocional que desprendían las extrañas entidades que aparentemente siempre existieron ocultas al ojo humano pero no a los del príncipe - **ya nada es como antes, ahora todo se ve tan gris** \- llegó a una fuente y vio su rostro en el agua - **es como si ya no pudiera ver las cosas bellas de la vida, como si mis ojos solo pudieran reconocer la maldad ¿como llegue a esto? ¿fue por ese maldito yelmo?**

**\- ¡AAAHHH!** \- un grito se escucho entre la multitud, un hombre había asesinado a otro y luego se había suicidado, el sitio había sido rodeado por guardias pero cuando Noctis se acerco vio como de el cuchillo que había usado para ambos crímenes brotaba una gran cantidad de humo negro que luego se materializo en la forma de un dragón tipo serpiente, sin alas pero con un cuerpo muy alargado y pares de garras delanteras y traseras, no era completamente visible pero por su estructura parecía estar hecho de una sustancia acuosa, rápidamente noto la presencia de Noctis y se fue acercando lentamente hacia él sin que nadie pudiera verlo - **no puede ser** \- dijo para si mismo mientras se alejaba corriendo - **hasta ahora nunca habían tomado atención en mi** \- a medida que pasaba por varios lugares y presenciaba pleitos y conflictos cada ves mas sombras se materializaban en formas extrañas y demoniacas, algunos tomaban la forma de bebes horribles que también reían y gateaban cuando veían a Noctis y otros en seres mucho mas complejos como criaturas hechas de cuchillos, reptiles deformes, perros con rostros de humanos entre otras cosas que parecían sacadas de las peores pesadillas de una mente atormentada, todo seguían a Noctis quien no paraba de correr, paso por la salida del reino siendo visto por sus guardias quienes no intentaron detenerlo.

\- **¿Acaso ese no es el príncipe Noctis?** \- pudo escuchar a uno de ellos a pesar de que ya se había alejado bastante - **¿no es peligroso que salga al bosque sin protección?**

**\- ¿A quien le importa?** \- respondió el otro - **él no ocupa ningún papel en el gobierno, e oído de otros guardias que se a convertido en todo un estorbo, dicen que se ha vuelto loco, sería mejor si muriera** \- Noctis siguió corriendo viendo como todos los demonios deformes pasaban por la salida del reino frente a los guardias sin que estos pudieran verlos.

\- **Es una locura, ¡todo esto es una locura!** \- dijo para si mismo hasta que finalmente se adentró en el bosque e intentó refugiarse pero las criaturas que no pertenecían a ese plano atravesaban los arboles y la maleza con el objetivo de alcanzarlo - **maldita sea... ¡aléjense de mi!** \- finalmente tropezó y cayo por un pequeño barranco, para cuando se levantó era muy tarde, todos lo habían alcanzado y estaban a pocos metros de distancia, retrocedió arrastrándose solo para chocar contra una roca y cubrirse los ojos esperando lo peor, pero nada ocurrió, cuando los abrió aun temblando del miedo noto para sorpresa suya que todos los monstruos se arrodillaban ante él como si fuera una especie de reverencia, entonces empezó a reír descontroladamente presa de la confusión y el terror - **es una pesadilla, todo debe de ser una maldita broma cruel, esto no esta pasando** \- se llevo ambas manos a la cara recordando las palabras que habían brotado del casco "yo te ofrezco una salida, yo te ofrezco poder" - **maldita sea... siento que voy a enloquecer si no hago algo** \- se puso de pie frente a todas las criaturas que aún permanecían en posición de reverencia y grito a todo pulmón - **¡QUE DIABLOS QUIEREN DE MI!** \- su grito fue tan profundo que hizo volar a los pájaros que descansaban en las copas de los arboles, se retiro de ese lugar cubriéndose el rostro para no ver nada mas, tratando de ignorar su condición, su soledad.

**Diario de Noctis:**

"Han pasado ya casi diez años desde ese día en que salí del castillo a la ciudad y le compre un extraño y antiguo yelmo azul a un misterioso comerciante, diez años desde que me puse ese artefacto maldito, desde entonces mi vida no volvió a ser la misma, he empezado a tener extrañas visiones que a este punto no han hecho mas que empeorar, trato de convencerme a mi mismo que nada de eso es real, que estoy enfermo, trato de mantener la cordura con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo uso del intelecto que Dios me ha dado pero a este punto siento que en cualquier momento perderé todo el control de mis emociones y eso es porque no puedo luchar contra la simple lógica de un solo argumento. La voz tiene razón en una cosa, la miseria en la que estoy ahora no es por culpa de las visiones, siempre estuve así, tenía la estúpida idea de que si me volvía mas inteligente, mas fuerte, podría hacerle frente a mi soledad, podría suprimir mis emociones, pero la verdad es que solo he estado tratando de ser algo que no soy en realidad y ahora esa misma idea errada es la que me destruirá. La oscuridad se aprovecha de mis emociones y mis carencias, me tienta a ser mas y siento que en cualquier momento voy a caer, me tienta a destruir todo lo demás, a conquistar, pero mientras haya una parte de razón en mi ser, mientras pueda pensar claramente seré consciente de que ese no es el camino correcto, soy consciente y espero serlo hasta el fin de mis días en este mundo.

**(...)**

Las alucinaciones solo empeoran, ya no soy capaz de mantenerme emocionalmente estable, hoy intente matar a mi hermano Caelus mientras entrenábamos, no se porque lo hice, simplemente llegue a odiarlo demasiado durante un instante, se me ha retirado toda responsabilidad sobre el reino y me lo merezco, ya no estoy en condiciones de ayudar, pero el hambre emocional crece, el hambre de poder, es un verdadero infierno, pero debo de mantenerme cuerdo, usare todo mi intelecto para no dejarme llevar por estas sensaciones, necesito sobrevivir a esto.

**(...)**

Ya no puedo controlarlo mas, tal ves esta sea la ultima cosa que escriba, estoy viviendo un infierno, las emociones me están destruyendo por dentro, la oscuridad me susurra a cada momento que tome el control, que acabe con mi sufrimiento a cambio de la paz de los demás, ¿vale la pena sacrificar la paz de todo un reino a cambio de mi deseo enfermo? aun soy lo suficientemente cuerdo como para darme cuenta de que esto no es así, pero siento que estoy gastando mis últimos segundos de cordura para escribir estas notas. Perdón por todo lo que voy a hacer, perdón por todo el caos y el sufrimiento que puedo llegar a desatar, si tan solo pudiera suprimir mis emociones, tal ves... solo tal ves podría hacerle frente a esta oscuridad, solo tal ves podría ser una persona distinta y no haber tenido que enfrentar una soledad tan oscura, por favor, alguien detengame, matenme si es necesario pero no permitan que haga mas daño... por favor."

Los años pasaron y el reino se dividió, luego de la muerte del rey el príncipe Noctis se revelo ante su hermano Caelus y reunió a la peor parte del reino formando su propio ejercito bajo una política anarquista, los dos hermanos se enfrentaron a muerte pero una fuerza sobrenatural le dio una gran ventaja a los soldados de Noctis los cuales parecían ser inmortales ante los ataques siendo la decapitación la única forma de detenerlos, el príncipe Caelus y lo que quedaba de su ejercito fue destinado a vagar por el desierto donde este finalmente encontró la muerte luego de enterrar al ultimo de sus soldados, empezando así el gobierno del Emperador Nightmare Moon, hasta la llegada del Cuentista y el retorno del príncipe del sol, quien gracias a su astucia y el poder de la Bitácora de Viajes logro tenderle una trampa a la bestia y enviar al caballero de la desesperación al centro de la luna asumiendo así su muerte instantánea.

Sin embargo, un año después del combate, en la superficie del único satélite natural de la tierra, el duro y frío suelo de la luna se empezaba a romper como si algo estuviera tratando de salir de él, finalmente estallo en una gran explosión y una ves que se apartó el humo se vio a un hombre de piel gris y cabello negro que portaba una gran armadura negra con un yelmo azul oscuro, caminaba de forma errática hasta caer de rodillas en la superficie lunar.

\- **Malditos, mi especie no necesita oxigeno para sobrevivir, solo necesito sangre** \- tosió un par de veces cayendo al suelo completamente fuera de combate, levantó la cabeza un poco para ver la tierra y lanzar una gran carcajada - **en serio lo hizo, ese infeliz me mando a la luna, voy a matarlo** \- su mirada se llenaba de ira - **definitivamente lo matare y a ese anciano también** \- lentamente su piel se iba secando por la falta de sangre - **definitivamente los matare, los matare a todos, así es** \- su cabello se fue tornando blanco y reseco, poco a poco iba adquiriendo la apariencia de un cadáver - **morirán, pero antes sufrirán tal como yo he... sufrido** \- finalmente se seco por completo perdiendo la movilidad y quedando en una especie de coma que podría durar eternamente hasta que obtenga la sangre suficiente como para recuperarse.

**(...)**

"Desconozco cuantos años han pasado... ¿Cuantas estrellas hay en el cielo? tampoco lo se, aparentemente todas están muy bien acompañadas, pero la verdad es que si las miramos de cerca todas están muy alejadas, a cientos a veces miles de años luz de distancia, miles de años luz de soledad, pero siguen brillando, porque tienen la capacidad de emitir su propia luz y con esta alimentar a los astros que las rodean, generando vida en ellos y nutriendolos constantemente manteniendolos a su lado, pero la luna no es capaz de emitir su propia luz, la luna gira en torno a la tierra la cual tampoco puede emitir su propia luz, a causa de esto hay una cara que siempre esta en oscuridad total, nunca recibió luz y nunca la recibirá, es donde me encuentro en este mismo momento, la cara oscura de la luna, no se si hay otros a mi alrededor, si los hay no puedo verlos y ellos tampoco me pueden ver a mi, pero en el fondo, deseo ayudarlos, no quiero que nadie tenga que pasar por este tipo de dolor, no quiero que nadie se consuma en la misma oscuridad que me termine consumiendo, porque ahora lo entiendo, aquellos que tienen un gran vacío en el corazón se vuelven malvados y arrogantes para evitar sentir ese vacío, pero los arrogantes solo reciben desesperación, y la oscuridad también se ha vuelto arrogante a causa de su naturaleza, porque todo aquello que es dependiente y solitario al mismo tiempo esta destinado a morir, no quiero morir y tampoco quiero vivir como un monstruo, nadie se merece ese destino, soy capaz de entender la maldad porque ella forma parte de mi, y estoy dispuesto a terminar con ello a través de la misericordia."

Un par de lagrimas salieron de los ojos secos y cerrados de Noctis, misteriosamente al ser absorbidas su cuerpo recupero su tono gris natural, lo que antes era una cascara seca fue recuperando su fertilidad hasta que finalmente la vida volvió a los ojos húmedos del príncipe.

\- **¡AAAAAAHHHHH!** \- se levantó pegando un gran grito al cielo oscuro y vacío, lagrimas caían sin para de sus ojos mientras él caía de rodillas, su cabello que se había vuelto reseco y frágil ahora había recuperado su vitalidad pero en ves de volver a ser negro como era naturalmente mantuvo el color blanco, miro sus manos y se dio cuenta de que había sido bendecido con un estado de cordura temporal luego de tantos años sumergido en la locura de su ambición - **¿que he hecho?**

\- **Esa no es la pregunta correcta** \- dijo una voz detrás suyo y al voltear se encontró con la imagen de su hermano quien ahora vestía un saco marrón largo, una prenda que nunca había visto en su vida - **la pregunta correcta es, ¿que harás ahora?**

**\- ¿Como es que estas aquí?**

**\- Puedo hacer muchas cosas ahora** \- saco las manos de los bolsillos y notó que tenía dos brazaletes de espinas - **he esperado un largo tiempo a que despiertes, lamento como terminaron las cosas.**

\- **Esta bien, hiciste lo correcto, lo entiendo perfectamente... ahora entiendo muchas cosas ¡ah!** \- su cabello iba recobrando poco a poco su color negro - **no puede ser, otra ves siento que voy a volverme loco... ¡matame!**

\- **No espere tantos años a que despiertes para matarte de nuevo** \- puso su mano en la frente de Noctis - **voy a quedarme con todos aquellos recuerdos que te atormentan, algún día los recuperaras, cuando aprendas a controlar ese poder que posees ahora mismo** \- el brazalete de espinas empezó a brillar - **muchos irán detrás de ti y tengo mucha curiosidad por saber en que te convertirás mas adelante, pero por ahora voy a suprimir tus emociones y el resto de tus memorias y te enviare a un lugar en el que estarás seguro tanto de ti mismo como de aquellos que te buscan** \- levantó su otra mano en la cual apareció un libro azul con espirales y estrellas en la portada - **¡Resurrección Maldita!**

**Fin Flashback.**

En una habitación blanca en la cual solo había un escritorio con varios libros y una pluma roja en un tintero de cristal, un hombre de cabello dorado se despertaba notando que se había quedado dormido en el sillón hasta que escucho a alguien tocar la puerta de forma insistente.

\- **Adelante** \- la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre que usaba un curioso sombrero de ala corta negro quien se sentó y dejo un maletín sobre la mesa - **Observador numero 77, ¿que lo trae por aquí?**

**\- Esa pregunta es sarcástica ¿cierto?** \- dijo con tono divertido mientras habría la maleta - **para uno de los hombres que lo sabe todo de todo.**

**\- Ya te dije que dejes de decir esas cosas, ¿sabes algo? uno nunca sabe lo que le prepara el futuro, en realidad solo podemos especular.**

**\- ¿Y que hay de los horaculos? ¿Acaso no los usan para eso?** \- dejo unos cuantos papeles sobre su mesa y Caelus empezó a revisarlos.

\- **El futuro puede cambiar y quien sabe, hasta el pasado también, ¿no lo cree?** \- el Observador hizo un gesto de confusión al escuchar eso - **solo estoy bromeando, ya sabes que no soy como el resto de las Espinas, no te lo tomes en serio.**

\- **Lo raro con usted es que nunca se cuando dice las cosas en broma o en serio** \- Caelus se sorprendió al ver algo entre los documentos - **¿pasa algo?**

**\- Nada, solo que hay algunos miembros del personal aquí que no recuerdo haber enlistado** \- dejo los papeles sobre la mesa - **¿lo ves? yo también necesito que me recuerden las cosas.**

\- **Creo que esto es todo, me retiro por el momento** \- estuvo a punto de salir pero antes de abrir la puerta se dio la vuelta mirando a Caelus de forma confusa y curiosa - **¿sabe algo? perdón por lo rara que puede resultar esta pregunta pero... últimamente e tenido recuerdos extraños, recuerdos en los que esta usted.**

\- **Muchos creen que soy estricto incluso me llegan a ver en sus pesadillas** \- volvió a reír - **no me parece extraño.**

**\- No se si son sueños o no, pero para ser mas exacto, recuerdo haber sido asesinado por usted.**

\- **Ya veo** \- Caelus se levantó de su asiento - **es un curiosa interrogante, sobretodo si viene de ti.**

\- **Lamento haber sido tan directo pero ya se puede hacer una idea de lo intrigado que me tiene ese asunto.**

\- **No te preocupes** \- caminó hasta la puerta poniéndose a su lado - **desgraciadamente no tengo una respuesta para eso, lo único que puedo hacer es darte mi palabra de que jamas te voy a disparar o algo parecido** \- el Observador lo miro con un poco de desconfianza para luego sonreír.

\- **Esta bien, al contrario perdóneme por haberlo molestado con semejante estupidez.**

**\- Los temores no son nunca una estupidez y no deben de ser subestimados, es mas si recuerdas mas cosas, creo que sería bueno que las tomes en cuenta... mejor vamos afuera yo también necesito salir un poco** \- abrió la puerta y al salir se reveló que la habitación blanca era en realidad una casa en medio de un paisaje paradisíaco frente al mar.

\- **Si que tuviste suerte con el traslado** \- dijo el Observador en tono divertido.

\- **Voy a estar aquí solo esta semana, en este mundo solo habitan especies naturales, nada de humanos ni alguna otra criatura con la costumbre de destruir su propio habitad, y no quiero ser el primero** \- miro al mar y noto que en la orilla había un joven de cabello gris que en una mano sostenía un curioso sombrero de vaquero, se mantenía parado mirando el sol ponerse mientras el ir y venir de las olas mojaba sus pies - **veo que viniste con tu aprendiz.**

**\- Si, es un chico muy especial y cuando supe donde estaba tu oficina me pareció buena idea que venga aunque sea por unos minutos, te deje sus papeles junto con los otros... por cierto, sobre el asunto de Corazón Mecánico.**

**\- No te preocupes por eso, ya lo arregle con el resto de las Espinas, su nombre esta fuera de la lista buscados por el Sector de Recuperación y ya debe de estar de regreso en su misión anterior.**

**\- Gracias, estaba preocupado por eso** \- miro su reloj de bolsillo - **parece que se me acaba el tiempo, en un rato vamos a desaparecer así que mejor me despido de una vez** \- levantó la maleta - **nos vemos.**

\- **Eso espero** \- el Observador se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar rumbo a la orilla junto con el joven los cuales al cabo de unos segundos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro - **vaya** \- dijo para si mismo Caelus mientras veía la puesta del sol - **creí que no volvería a ver a ese chico, por un tiempo yo también pensé que sabía como terminarían todas las cosas, pero sigo siendo humano y no se me paran de escapar algunos detalles, sobretodo después de la intervención de Resplandor Crepuscular, aunque ya había previsto eso** \- bajo la mirada - **tanto los agentes que elegimos como las portadoras y todos aquellos que se han involucrado en esto son seres de lo mas interesantes** \- miró al cielo - **supongo que solo podemos esperar que nos sigan sorprendiendo ¿no es así? maestro Star Swirl o mejor dicho... Cuentista, ¿no es emocionante saber que cualquier cosa puede ocurrir en realidad?** \- rió mientras entraba de regreso a su oficina y ordenaba los papeles que había dejado el Observador 77, en uno de los cuales estaba la foto de un joven sonriente que usaba un sombrero de vaquero y debajo de ella estaba escrito el nombre, Luz entra la Oscuridad.

.

.

**NA: Este fue uno de los capítulos mas profundos y reveladores ya que aquí se ha expuesto de una ves algo que se iba a ir descifrando poco a poco en lo que queda de la historia, pero creo que ya es hora de avanzar un poco mas rápido e ir directo a lo emocionante, gracias por leer y recuerden dejar sus criticas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews que de eso vivimos los escritores. Saludos.**


	83. Sonrisa melancólica

**NA: Continuando con el mismo formato que el capitulo anterior ahora nos toca avanzar en la historia de otros personajes individualmente para después ponernos al día e ir directo al grano, este posiblemente sea el capitulo mas surrealista de todos pero al mismo tiempo se atarán de una vez muchos cabos sueltos que ayudaran a los lectores atentos a comprender varios puntos de la historia.**

**81\. Sonrisa melancólica.**

En uno de los cuarteles del sector de recuperación, en la habitación del mismo bunker donde antes tenían preso al nuevo portador de plagas, una joven de cabello color azul oscuro estaba sentada en el piso de espaldas contra la pared sosteniendo una hoja arrancada con el símbolo de una espada y una pluma cruzadas grabado en el borde inferior, Star se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en unas pesadillas que la atormentaban desde hace días atrás, justo después de ayudar a Cybrian Spear con la información que había solicitado a cambio de la pagina de la Bitácora de Viajes e información acerca del paradero de su hermano, ya había pasado una semana después de eso, una semana con la misma pesadilla que se repetía constantemente.

\- **"Tu hermano esta muerto"** \- decía una voz maléfica muy similar a la de Cybrian Spear pero con un tono mas siniestro y provocador, Star sacudió su cabeza un par de veces y se levanto para salir de ese lugar pero al abrir la puerta fue empujada de una patada siendo derribada por una figura masculina que no lograba ver con claridad debido a la oscuridad del lugar.

\- **¿Quien esta ahí?** \- la silueta del misterioso hombre se acercaba lentamente sin responder - **no importa** \- Star uso su mecanismo de la armonía para hacerse invisible e intentar atacarlo pero el hombre pudo bloquear sus golpes aun sin poder verla cosa que extraño a la joven que lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar distancia y desactivar su hechizo preparándose para desenfundar sus armas.

\- **No te recomiendo hacer eso** \- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba al interruptor de luz y lo activaba revelando así que era un joven de cabello color plateado que Star fácilmente pudo reconocer.

\- **¿Cazador de Leyendas?**

**\- Ahora ves por qué te dije que no es razonable intentar usar una espada en mi contra.**

**\- ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Como burlaste las defensas?**

**\- Puedo estar en cualquier lugar, cuando quiera y como quiera** \- detrás suyo sacó un libro delgado con el símbolo de la espada y la pluma en la portada - **con esto** \- tiro el libro a los pies de la joven quien lo tomo cuidadosamente para examinarlo.

\- **¿Una Bitácora de Viajes? ¿a quien mataste por esto?**

**\- Haces muchas preguntas, ahora me toca a mi preguntar** \- se acercó de forma amenazante - **¿que fue lo que te pidió Corazón Mecánico? a parte de la información para crear una máquina del tiempo.**

**\- ¿Que te hace pensar que voy a responder?** \- Gotick Black desenfundó su katana rápidamente y puso la punta frente al cuello de Star.

\- **Simple, no tienes otra opción.**

**\- Uno puede morir en cualquier momento, siempre esta esa opción.**

**\- Entonces voy a tratar de razonar contigo, te diré la verdad acerca de las pesadillas que tienes a cambio de que colabores conmigo** \- la expresión de la joven no cambio en lo absoluto - **puedo ayudarte en muchas cosas si tan solo escuchas mis razones, estoy seguro que alguien como tu las entenderá perfectamente** \- retiro la espada y la volvió a enfundar.

\- **¿Me lo vas a poner así de fácil? Parece que no te has dado cuenta de algo pero eres un desertor y yo no colaboro con desertores.**

**\- Se muchas cosas sobre ti, se que la única razón por la que estas en la orden es para encontrar a tu hermano y que no tienes ningún voto de lealtad a tus superiores.**

**\- Parece que alguien ha estado distribuyendo mi información personal por todas partes y eso me molesta demasiado.**

**\- Yo obtengo la información por mi cuenta** \- sacó otro libro mas viejo y grueso sin portada alguna cosa que le daba un aire misterioso - **y puedo compartir esta información contigo** \- Star guardo silencio mientras Gotick Black abría lentamente el Libro de Cuentos - **has estado teniendo pesadillas últimamente ¿no es así?... eso pasa porque no son solo pesadillas, son recuerdos, recuerdos de otro tiempo.**

\- **¿Que estas diciendo?**

**\- Razona, Corazón Mecánico te hablo de la máquina del tiempo, tu lo ayudaste a conseguir la información para crear una, ¿a que nos lleva todo eso?** \- la joven bajo la mirada tratando de procesar todo lo que el desertor le estaba diciendo - **esas pesadillas son reales, eso realmente ocurrió en otra linea de tiempo, una linea de tiempo a la que Corazón Mecánico esta tratando de regresar, una linea de tiempo en la que tanto tu como tu hermano están muertos.**

**\- No es posible** \- cerro los ojos con fuerza e ira - **eso quiere decir...**

**\- Exacto, te has dejado engañar.**

**\- El prometió que me ayudaría a encontrar a mi hermano** \- se llevó una mano a la cara bajando la mirada - **no puedo creerlo.**

**\- No te engañó del todo, tu y tu hermano se encontraran en este tiempo pero una vez que las cosas cambien todo eso se perderá, ¿vale la pena sacrificarte por un recuerdo? eso lo dejo a tu juicio.**

**\- ¿Acaso no somos solo eso? Recuerdos** \- se dejo caer de espaldas contra la pared abrazando sus rodillas - **él tenía razón, nada vale la pena, lo único que yo quería era un poco de paz** \- entrecerró los ojos - **en ese caso supongo que lo mas fácil sería que todos muriéramos de una vez.**

\- **Sobre lo primero, tienes razón, en lo segundo, no tanto** \- Gotick Black cerró el Libro de Cuentos y se acercó a Star - **así es, solo somos recuerdos por lo tanto nada de lo que hagamos vale la pena si algún día se llega a perder, por eso es que estoy aquí, para ofrecerte algo muy valioso** \- se agachó para quedar a la altura de su rostro - **yo te ofrezco, el poder de recordar** \- Star abrió los ojos prestando atención a lo que decía - **este libro puede convertirte en una persona completamente distinta, su conocimiento te hará fuerte mental y emocionalmente, pero solo aquellos que poseen una gran determinación pueden controlar ese conocimiento sin dejarse llevar por las influencias oscuras que posee.**

**\- Tu crees... que yo puedo controlarlo.**

**\- Solo hay una manera de saberlo** \- estiro su brazo con el libro en la mano y Star estuvo a punto de tomarlo pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros de él.

\- **Solo hay algo que no entiendo, ¿que ganas tu con todo esto? ¿por que me entregarías algo como esto a mi?** \- se levantó y lo miró con gran seriedad - **demuéstrame que puedo confiar en ti, desertor de la Orden.**

**\- No es necesario que te diga nada** \- empujo el Libro de Cuentos frente a su pecho obligandola a tomarlo - **no estas obligada a aceptar esto y tampoco estas obligada a confiar en mi, si quieres saber la verdad detrás de todo lo que esta pasando, algo en lo que tu también estas involucrada entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es leer eso, una ves que lo hagas entonces entenderás quien soy, que hago y por que lo hago, no tengo otra forma de explicártelo** \- Star se quedo mirando la portada del libro, no tenía ninguna, a simple vista no era mas que un libro viejo pero por alguna razón sentía que había algo mas detrás de eso, fuera de lo que el desertor le estuviera diciendo, fuera de la promesa que Cybrian Spear le había hecho, fuera de todo eso ella se sentía obligada a leerlo.

\- **"¿Que es lo que nos espera a todos?"** \- fue el último pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza para luego abrir el libro y ver como en la primera pagina se escribía en grandes letras rojas "Libro de Cuentos", luego corrió a la segunda pagina y se formulo la pregunta "¿que es lo que deseas en realidad?" - **yo... deseo hacer algo que valga la pena** \- al decir eso el Libro emitió un gran grito que obligo a la joven a soltarlo para cubrirse los oídos y cerrar los ojos pero al abrirlos ya no estaba en el bunker si no en una zona de oscuridad total - **¿que es este lugar?** \- a lo lejos veía venir algo parecido a una tormenta que avanzaba a una velocidad indescriptible, se cubrió esperando recibir el impacto pero cuando observó de nuevo a su alrededor el lugar ya no era de oscuridad si no una dimensión completamente en blanco con una puerta solitaria, se acercó a ella y noto que en la madera estaba tallada la palabra "Equestria 99B", como no tenía otro lugar al que ir decidió entrar pero al hacerlo vio sus manos y noto que el color de su piel era nuevamente de color blanco puro como en aquel mundo.

Al levantar la vista se encontró con varias puertas ubicadas una al lado de otra, eran diez mas una que estaba apartada de todas las demás, se acerco a la primera que tenía grabado el nombre "Noctis" y al abrirla vio a un joven de piel gris y cabello negro vestido con ropa negra en mal estado, parado en una habitación oscura con cadenas en el piso que lo retenían, se acerco lentamente a él tratando de llamar su atención pero nada parecía funcionar, no lograba ver sus ojos puesto que su cabello ocultaba su mirada, entonces se escucho una voz en el ambiente que repetía la misma pregunta que Star leyó en el libro.

\- **"¿Que es lo que deseas en realidad?"** \- dijo la voz misteriosa que se escuchaba como si fueran muchas voces que hablaban al mismo tiempo, tanto masculinas como femeninas.

\- **Deseo no quedarme solo** \- una lagrima cayo por la mejilla del joven - **no quiero volver a sentirme solo, detesto la soledad, tengo miedo** \- entonces un humo negro salio de los oscuros rincones de la habitación y empezaron a envolverlo lentamente.

\- **No volverás a sentir miedo** \- dijo de nuevo la voz en el ambiente, para cuando el humo termino de envolver a Noctis y se disipo el joven empezó a reír de forma descontrolada, cuando levantó la mirada y Star finalmente pudo reconocerlo este había cambiado por completo.

\- **Tu** \- dijo el recuerdo de Noctis ahora poseído por la influencia demoníaca - **no pareces ser alguien fuerte, ¿sabes lo que pasa con todos aquellos que son dependientes y solitarios al mismo tiempo?**

**\- ¿Que?** \- preguntó Star tratando de mantener su compostura indiferente.

\- **Se mueren, y tu también morirás, a menos que te hagas fuerte y la única forma de hacerlo es sometiendo aquello que tanto temes.**

**\- ¿Es por eso que quieres someter a los demás a tu voluntad? ¿eso te hace sentir bien contigo mismo?** \- entrecerró los ojos - **¿te hace menos solitario?**

**\- Ya no me importa estar solo, ya no tengo miedo a nada, porque tengo el poder para hacerle frente a cualquier cosa, ahora los demás deben temerme a mi... y lo harán.**

**\- Patético** \- Star se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a salir por la puerta.

\- **No somos tan diferentes, tu también tratas de hacerte la fuerte pero realmente no lo eres... ya veras, con el tiempo te convertirás en lo mismo que yo.**

**\- No me parezco en nada a ti, y tu estas ciego... de todo** \- cerró la puerta terminando con el recuerdo y camino hasta quedar en frente de la segunda la cual tenía grabado el nombre "Caelus", al abrirla se encontró con un desierto muy extenso y a pocos metros vio a un hombre de piel blanca y cabello dorado que vestía ropas blancas y guantes de acero como los caballeros medievales, caminando con gran cansancio hasta caer, la joven corrió dispuesta a ayudarlo pero cuando llegó este ya se había vuelto un cadáver de la nada - **¿pero que...?**

\- **Aun puedes hacer algo por mi** \- dijo una voz detrás suyo pero cuando se volteó a ver no había nadie, sin embargo encontró una pala tirada a sus pies, entonces la tomó y decidió cavar una tumba para enterrar los restos del caballero caído, una ves que terminó y clavo su espada como señal de quien yacía ahí se sentó a descansar pero justo a su lado apareció de nuevo el mismo hombre de piel blanca y cabello dorado ahora vistiendo una capa de las que llevan los viajeros para cubrirse de la arena en el desierto - **gracias por eso, no sabes cuanto significa para mi** \- le dijo con una sonrisa honesta, la joven se levantó sorprendida mas que nada por el hecho de que logró reconocer al extraño.

\- **¿Espina número 99? pero... ¿que hace aquí?**

\- **Recordando, al igual que tu.**

\- **Entonces... todo esto ¿no es mas que un recuerdo?** \- se quedo mirándolo de forma sospechosa - **¿usted es real?**

**\- Se podría decir que si, aunque no físicamente, tengo una fuerte conexión con el Libro de Cuentos y he aprendido a cuidar de mis memorias para que nadie pueda profanarlas, hay cosas que me temo no puedo dejar que descubras.**

**\- Eso quiere decir que yo también me he convertido en una Lectora.**

**\- Aun no, para eso primero tienes que encontrarte a ti misma, si sigues con esto seguramente lo harás pero te advierto que a veces no somos lo que realmente deseamos ser en realidad, ¿has visto a mi hermano cierto?**

**\- ¿Corazón Mecánico es su hermano?**

\- **Si, él no recuerda nada de este lugar porque su mente no pudo tolerar lo que había dentro de esa habitación, la terrible verdad de la naturaleza de su ser, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que su deseo ya había sido pedido y pronto sería concedido, por eso te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que puedes llegar a encontrar mas adelante** \- se sentó al lado de la espada que Star clavo en su tumba.

\- **¿Aquí es donde usted murió?**

**\- Así es, es una historia larga y triste, verás, yo solía ser un príncipe en mi mundo, pero** **fui desterrado de mi propio reino junto con lo que quedaba de mis soldados, por tradición nosotros enterramos nuestros cuerpos debajo de nuestras espadas y rezamos por cada uno de los nuestros pero al final quede yo solo y me encontré con una muerte completamente distinta e indeseada.**

**\- ¿Usted realmente cree que hay un Dios? -** Caelus sonrió.

\- **Solo pienso que algo tan complejo como el universo y su historia no puede existir por mera coincidencia, o tal ves si ¿quien sabe?, pero... ¿sabes que es lo emocionante de todo esto?** \- la joven se quedo mirándolo - **que la historia aun no ha terminado y ninguno de nosotros sabe exactamente como terminará.**

**\- ¿Aun con el poder del Libro de Cuentos?**

**\- Aun si somos atacados por una entidad capaz de controlar el Destino a su antojo la historia sigue y por lo tanto la esperanza también** \- se levantó y empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta seguido por Star - **podríamos estar muertos ahora mismo pero seguimos vivos y peleando, la próxima ves que pienses en todas aquellas cosas que se encargan de torturarte y quebrarte recuerda que aun no lo han logrado y que posiblemente nunca lo hagan y entonces pregúntate ¿quien controla al controlador?** \- abrió la puerta - **no todas las historias tienen el mismo final, pero créeme que en el verdadero final, donde todas las historias y cuentos se cruzan, estaremos bien.**

\- **Entonces dime ¿cuanto falta para eso?**

\- **Demasiado, las estrellas tienen una vida muy larga pero eso también es bueno, porque a pesar de todo creo que la vida es hermosa** \- Star salio de la habitación y Caelus fue cerrando la puerta poco a poco - **solo entonces ya no será necesario un controlador, solo entonces ya no será necesaria la existencia del Libro de Cuentos para lo que nos quede por vivir** \- cerró la puerta.

Star caminó lentamente hacia la otra puerta que tenía grabado el nombre "Calmia Mind" pero al tocar la perilla sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, a pesar de esto decidió entrar esperando encontrar algo perturbador pero para sorpresa suya lo que vio fue un lugar increíble de aspecto tropical que solo le recordaba a sus días en la Equestria 77, su lugar de nacimiento, había una cascada y una gran cantidad de vegetación, caminó por ese lugar sin poder evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa al sentir la brisa natural del viento como nunca antes la había sentido pero al llegar al filo de la cascada se encontró con una niña de piel blanca y cabello rubio largo de aparentemente 7 años parada con la mirada perdida casi a punto de caerse, se puso a su lado y notó como la niña miraba fijamente con gran terror hacia abajo, entonces Star trato de mirar en la misma dirección que ella y contemplo horrorizada como el agua al final de la cascada se teñía de color rojo, solo entonces entendió lo que había ocurrido, nuevamente se volvió a escuchar la misma voz que se había escuchado en la habitación de Noctis.

\- **"¿Que es lo que deseas en realidad?"** \- pregunto aquella voz misteriosa, entonces Star sintió una presión terrible y se agachó para quedar a la altura de la niña y tomarla de los hombros.

\- **No lo hagas** \- le dijo de forma compasiva - **solo fue un accidente.**

**\- No es cierto... yo la mate** \- respondió Calmia Mind llorando sin parar.

\- **No fue tu culpa, créeme, si pides lo que creo que vas a pedir entonces todo se arruinara.**

**\- ¿Como puede quebrarse algo que ya esta roto?**

**\- Afectando a los demás** \- la niña se quedo en silencio por un segundo - **mírame a los ojos, soy una persona que ni siquiera confía en si misma, pero necesito que tu lo hagas por mi.**

**\- "¿Que es lo que deseas en realidad?"** \- volvió a sonar la voz con un tono mucho mas alto y agresivo, Star abrazó a Calmia Mind repitiendole que no fue su culpa y que no pida revivir a la joven que había caído en la cascada.

\- **Tranquila** \- dijo la voz de la niña pero en un tono mucho mas pasivo y dulce, cuando Star la soltó y la vio notó que ahora parecía haber crecido un poco mas, aparentando verse como un niña de diez años en ves de siete, sus ropas habían cambiado y su pelo ahora era recogido por una trenza, su rostro se veía mucho mas tranquilo y sonreía con confianza - **has cambiado las cosas Ojos Claros o mejor dicho... Star, gracias por recordarme aquí lo que no pude recordar en mi pasado, ten cuidado en la próxima puerta, deberás enfrentar las consecuencias de mi error, pero una vez que lo hagas tal ves puedas encontrarte a ti misma** \- luego de escuchar eso Star se retiró cerrando la puerta lentamente para luego dirigirse a la próxima.

Esa puerta era distinta a las demás, la madera estaba en mal estado y el marco arañado, como si algo o alguien hubiera forcejeado para no entrar ahí, en la parte superior estaba escrito el nombre "Dance Sky", nombre que por alguna razón le traía malos recuerdos a Star pero que por mas que intentaba recordarlo no lo conseguía, tomando en cuenta lo que le había dicho Calmia Mind antes de abrir la puerta desenfundó su katana lista para tener que enfrentarse a cualquier cosa pero al abrir la puerta solo encontró un vacío total, no podía creer la cantidad de oscuridad que había en ese lugar, a pesar de eso entró usando su mecanismo de la armonía para iluminarse pero ese lugar parecía ser infinito y no había rastro de nada con vida, el suelo era un poco húmedo al igual que el ambiente, después de eso no había nada de nada, solo vacío, inexistencia.

Luego de explorar en vano por unos minutos decidió volver a la puerta y salir de ese extraño lugar pero al salir noto que el piso del marco de la salida estaba húmedo, le pareció extraño ya que ella no lo había pisado antes de entrar pero no le dio importancia y siguió con su camino.

\- **Aun quedan siete puertas y esa de allá** \- dijo para si misma refiriéndose a la puerta que estaba apartada de las demás - **ahora que lo pienso, si estas son las memorias de todos aquellos que han convertido en Lectores, entonces...** \- empezó a pasar por las puertas restantes sin abrirlas si no buscando una en particular - **"Eighth Soul"..."Counter Clash"... "Pierce Cross"... ¿ah?** \- vio una puerta que tenía tres signos de interrogación por nombre - **lo que sea que signifique esto y... aquí está** \- finalmente encontró la puerta de "Cazador de Leyendas", al abrirla se encontró dentro de una especie de dojo con espejos en ves de paredes y en el centro estaba sentado un joven de cabello plateado en posición de meditación con una espada samurai al lado.

\- **Veo que has llegado hasta aquí** \- dijo Gotick Black sin voltearse a verla.

\- **Me dijiste que aquí tendría todas las respuestas, que no tendrías que explicarme nada, entonces suelta todo lo que sepas.**

**\- Estas equivocado Cazador de Leyendas** \- dijo una voz conocida detrás de Star, al voltear se encontró con otro joven de cabello color castaño corto.

\- **¿Ojos Rápidos?**

**\- Estas en mis recuerdos** \- dijo Gotick Black levantándose - **estas son manifestaciones de mi subconsciente** \- se giró y camino hasta quedar en frente de la imagen de Swift en el espejo.

\- **Tus métodos no son los adecuados y lo sabes** \- dijo el reflejo de Swift.

\- **¿Quien dice que los tuyos funcionan?** \- respondió el otro samurai - **nuestras ideologías son distintas, si crees que tienes la razón demuéstralo con los resultados.**

**\- ¿Que resultados ofrecen tus métodos? muerte y sufrimiento para unos pocos.**

\- **Y salvación para muchos mas, eres demasiado piadoso y al mismo tiempo demasiado ingenuo Ojos Rápidos, es por eso que nunca podrás superarme** \- al decir eso la imagen de Swift desapareció y fue reemplazada por la de un joven de cabello rojo.

\- **No voy a traicionar nuestra amistad Gotick Black** \- dijo el reflejo de Glare - **pero tampoco puedo apoyar lo que estas haciendo.**

**\- Relámpago Filoso, con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que el camino que estoy siguiendo es el único que puede funcionar** \- levantó la katana y la guardo en su funda, entonces paso la espada por el espejo y esta lo atravesó sin romperlo - **te dejo esto como una prueba de mi confianza** \- el reflejo de Glare tomo la espada - **y como un recuerdo de lo que espero que algún día hagas por mi** \- luego de decir eso la imagen de Glare se desvaneció quedando solo Gotick Black y Star.

\- **¿Que es eso tan horrible que pretendes hacer?** \- preguntó Star.

\- **Quiero matar al Cuentista y terminar de una vez con la Orden.**

**\- ¿Por que harías algo como eso?**

**\- Simple, aunque la haya abandonado, el Cuentista mantiene un vínculo directo con la Orden que él creo, el hechizo que transporta nuestras almas a estos cuerpos inmortales y artificiales** \- miro sus manos - **es un hechizo de naturaleza simbiotica, se alimenta de la misma magia que produce su creador y solo funciona mientras el Cuentista se mantenga con vida, por lo tanto una vez que este deje de existir.**

**\- Todos nosotros moriremos.**

**\- Así es** \- camino de vuelta hasta el centro de la habitación donde había una mascara de Mislead Appear tirada en el piso y la levantó - **desgraciadamente el Cuentista es un bicho escurridizo** \- se puso la mascara - **es muy difícil de encontrar y debo suponer que también muy difícil de matar, por eso necesito juntar todo el poder y la información necesaria para ejecutar mi plan.**

**\- Y una ves que todo se acabe, ¿que sigue?**

\- **No solo la Orden dejará de existir, las Bitácoras de Viajes al igual que todas las salidas interdimensionales también se desactivaran y entonces los portadores de plagas se quedaran encerrados en los universos que han invadido y la existencia de "Eso" no podrá prolongarse mas.**

**\- Pero... ¿que pasara con los universos que aun permanecen bajo su influencia?**

\- **Servirán de prisión para ese maldito ente, ellos junto con todos aquellos que aceptamos firmar un contrato a cambio de una vida prolongada en la Orden serán los sacrificios necesarios para que esa cosa no se haga mas grande** \- Star frunció el ceño disgustada por lo que acababa de oír.

\- **¿Acaso no se te paso por la cabeza que la Orden de los Cuentistas no existe en vano? el Cuentista no es el primer ni el único viajero interdimensional, la Orden fue creada para servir de mediadores entre aquellos que se atrevían a romper la barrera del espacio-tiempo.**

\- **Míralo de esta forma, cuando un virus se empieza a propagar por un organismo automáticamente este crea anticuerpos que eliminen las amenazas, nosotros somos uno de esos pero cuando una medicina deja de funcionar fácilmente es reemplazada por otra.**

**\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?**

**\- Que si nosotros dejamos de existir ya aparecerá otra fuerza capas de ocupar nuestro deber ante la necesidad de detener a los viajeros corruptos, eso es una reacción natural del sistema, pero no funciona así con "Eso" porque literalmente se caga en el sistema, él es el sistema, si no detenemos su expansión no aparecerá nada ni nadie capaz de detenerlo, ¿ahora lo entiendes?** \- los dos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos.

\- **Lo entiendo... y tienes razón** \- dijo Star luego de una larga pausa seguida por otra - **pero no puedo apoyarte con ello... lo siento** \- se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a salir de la habitación pero Gotick Black la tomo del brazo deteniéndola.

\- **¿Por que defiendes a la Orden? ¿acaso crees que es un lugar lindo? ¿crees que quedan buenas personas entre los agentes? seguro, tal ves uno en miles sea una buena persona, yo he formado en un principio parte del Sector de Defensa antes de entrar al de Recuperación y ¿sabes lo que he visto en sus agentes?, sadismo, violencia innecesaria, abusos ante los pobladores de los mundos que pisábamos, violaciones, asesinatos, ¿sabes lo que piensan la mayoría de ellos? si vas a ir a un mundo para luego jamas regresar entonces tienes el derecho de divertirte, el problema es que su concepto de diversión no va de la mano con la ética, ni siquiera saben lo que es eso, ¡todos merecen morir!**

\- **Entonces tu también** \- se soltó y siguió caminando.

\- **Creí que tu lo entenderías, pero veo que he perdido mi tiempo** \- Star abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta y se llevó ambas manos a la cara apretando los dientes por la frustración que le había provocado la charla con el desertor, una ves que despejó su mente decidió ir directo al grano, la puerta que estaba apartada de las demás, pero camino a ella no pudo evitar prestar su atención en la puerta que le seguía a la de Gotick Black, la cual tenía escrito el nombre "Naive".

\- **¿Naive?** \- dijo para si misma acercándose y notando que estaba en el mismo estado deplorable que la puerta de Dance Sky - **que curioso nombre, ¿habrá lo mismo aquí que en la puerta de ese tal Dance Sky?** \- estuvo a punto de abrirla pero cuando toco el cerrojo una mano invisible se puso encima de la suya de forma agresiva.

\- **¿A donde crees que vas?** \- a su lado apareció una joven de piel gris y cabello blanco corto que la saco volando de una patada - **no te enseñaron a tocar a la puerta antes de entrar.**

**\- ¿Quien eres?** \- dijo Star poniéndose en posición de combate.

\- **¿No me recuerdas?... cierto, tu no eres una Lectora, por desgracia yo si te recuerdo** \- la sombra de Dance Sky se proyecto tomando la forma de látigos.

\- **¿Un Fantasma? Ahora entiendo, tu eres quien Calmia Mind estaba tratando de revivir, eres Dance Sky.**

**\- Correcto** \- los látigos de sombra se estiraron tomando la forma de espinas intentando matar a Star quien pudo esquivarlos a tiempo - **pero por tu culpa y la de ese maldito ex compañero tuyo ¿como se llamaba?... cierto, Resplandor Crepuscular** \- intentó atacarla de nuevo - **e estado atrapada en la Inexistencia desde su tan valiente sacrificio y voy a seguir en este maldito lugar, pero por lo menos tendré el placer de matarte por segunda vez tal como lo prometí.**

\- **¿Segunda ves?** \- Star desenfundó su espada para cubrirse de los ataques de la Fantasma que desesperadamente intentaba acabar con su vida, apenas tuvo tiempo activo su mecanismo de la armonía volviéndose invisible.

\- **¿Donde estas?** \- Dance Sky empezó a agitar sus látigos de sombra por todas partes tratando de encontrar a Star - **no puedes esconderte por siempre** \- notó que el cerrojo de la ultima puerta, aquella que estaba apartada de las demás, se movía como si alguien estuviera intentando abrirla y dirigió uno de sus látigos en esa dirección amarrando el brazo de Star - **te tengo** \- jalo a la joven aun invisible y empezó a azotarla contra el piso repetidas veces hasta que el hechizo se desactivo y Star se dejo ver cansada y con varias heridas por los ataques - **es tu fin, esta ves no te daré una muerte rápida, te haré morir de la forma mas dolorosa posible** \- las sombras que proyectaba de su espalda tomaron la forma de tijeras y Star cerró los ojos para no presenciar lo que estaba a punto de hacerle - **¡aahhh!** \- de repente sintió un gran calor abrazador inundar la sala y al abrir los ojos notó que Dance Sky estaba siendo calcinada por unas llamas tan ardientes que consumían hasta las sombras que proyectaba.

\- **Llegue justo a tiempo** \- una silueta masculina se dejaba ver detrás de la gran cortina de humo negro que salía del cuerpo de Dance Sky - **desaparece** \- la Fantasma siguió consumiéndose en las llamas hasta quedar reducida a cenizas, Star intentó levantarse por su cuenta pero fue ayudada por un hombre de piel rojo claro y cabello negro que a ella le costaba reconocer - **déjame adivinar, no sabes quien soy** \- la joven negó con la cabeza - **no importa, ya te acordaras.**

**\- ¿Eres un Lector? ¿cual es tu nombre?**

**\- Voz del Fuego, ex miembro de la Orden de los Cuentistas pero puedes llamarme Hard.**

**\- ¿Como es que tu nombre no esta entre las puertas?**

**\- Por que yo no soy de la Equestria 99B ni A y estas puertas solo corresponden a los Lectores de ese mundo** \- se escucho una especie de rugido y vieron como las cenizas de Dance Sky empezaban a tomar forma poco a poco, se estaba reconstruyendo - **me gustaría contarte todo lo que me ha pasado desde que cambiaron las lineas de tiempo pero me temo que no tenemos ese tiempo** \- señaló la puerta aislada - **ve por tu puerta, yo la detendré todo lo posible.**

**\- Te va a matar.**

\- **Entonces date prisa para que no nos mate a los dos, además ya viste lo que soy capaz de hacer sin magia** \- tronó sus nudillos y se puso en posición de combate - **estaré bien** \- Star le lanzó su mecanismo de la armonía.

\- **Te servirá** \- empezó a correr rumbo a la ultima puerta pero el sonido de una explosión la distrajo y al ver hacia atrás vio que todo el cuerpo de Dance Sky había sido cubierto por sombras y sus ojos se habían vuelto blancos y brillantes, detrás suyo toda la dimensión que antes era blanca se estaba volviendo oscura por la influencia de su poder, y esa misma oscuridad parecía comerse no solo las llamas de Hard si no toda la dimensión en si con su contenido - **¡Hard!**

\- **Estoy bien ¡entra de una vez!** \- Star abrió la puerta y se lanzó antes de que la oscuridad la alcanzara y cerró la puerta con fuerza justo a tiempo respirando agitadamente, una ves que se calmo notó que estaba nuevamente en Equestria y no en cualquier Equestria si no una muy familiar para ella, lo que no se dio cuenta fue que un fragmento de la sombra de Dance Sky logró atravezar la puerta antes de que la cerrar y empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo.

\- **Esta es... ¿mi casa?** \- en frente suyo había una pequeña casa con el mismo estilo que el resto de las viviendas de ese lugar, la joven empezó a caminar lentamente por la ciudad notando lo peculiar que era su arquitectura, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al pasar por ahí - **ya me había olvidado de lo azucarado que se veía este lugar** \- abrió la puerta de su hogar y tuvo que agachar un poco la cabeza para entrar puesto que las puertas eran algo pequeñas para un humano de su estatura, una ves dentro subió a la que una ves fue su habitación y se dejo caer sobre la cama aunque la mitad de su cuerpo quedara fuera, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo bien que se sentía volver a sus orígenes, a su hogar, se relajó y se olvidó de todo por un instante, sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormida.

**(...)**

\- **"¿Que es lo que deseas en realidad?"** \- se escucho la misma voz rara dentro de su cabeza despertandola, entonces notó que había anochecido y la casa tenía un aspecto tenebroso, bajando las escaleras vio que el espejo principal de la sala emitía un leve brillo, se acerco lentamente hacia él para contemplar sorprendida que quien estaba reflejado en el espejo era ella misma pero en su forma pony, como la unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin azul oscura que solía ser, sin embargo se veía mas adulta y sonreía de una forma que ella nunca había podido hacerlo, era una expresión tranquila, que transmitía gran pasividad y confianza.

\- **Pareces confundida** \- dijo su reflejo - **como si nunca te hubieras visto en un espejo.**

**\- ¿Quien eres?**

**\- Soy tu obviamente, pero también soy el producto de tu deseo, ¿recuerdas lo que deseaste?.**

**\- Yo... quería hacer algo que valiera la pena.**

\- **Y lo harás, pero antes tienes que madurar.**

**\- ¿Me estas llamando inmadura?** \- entrecerró los ojos y su reflejo rió.

**\- No del todo, verás, el Libro de Cuentos no funciona de la forma que muchos creen y "Eso" tampoco es lo que parece ser, los deseos que guardamos son el reflejo de lo que anhela nuestro corazón, aquellos que poseen un corazón noble "Eso" no podrá corromper sus intenciones y aquellos que guardan oscuridad no podrán esconderla de él, así es como funciona** \- sin que se diera cuenta, detrás de Star la sombra prodiga de Dance Sky había crecido lo suficiente como para tomar la forma de un esqueleto y se acercaba rápidamente detrás suyo para atacarla pero en el espejo lo que se veía reflejado era a la misma Dance Sky en su forma de pegaso gris sosteniendo una katana con la boca.

\- **¡Detrás de ti! ¡es la Fantasma!**

\- **Solo hay una cosa que te falta comprender, a veces, tenemos que hacer ciertos sacrificios para alcanzar nuestros objetivos, así es como funciona el Mecanismo Sangriento y así es como se detiene** \- el reflejo de Dance Sky puso el filo de la katana sobre el cuello de la Star unicornio al mismo tiempo que la joven sintió la presencia de la sombra detrás suyo y rápidamente se defendió partiendola en dos con su espada logrando que se desvaneciera, pero cuando se volteo a ver de nuevo el espejo su reflejo pony yacía muerta en el suelo con un corte profundo en el cuello, entonces Star dejo caer la espada horrorizada para luego caer de rodillas.

\- **¿Esto es lo que me espera?**

**\- En parte** \- para sorpresa suya la unicornio volvió a aparecer justo al lado de su cadáver, luego hizo brillar su cuerno y el cadáver desapareció demostrando que solo fue una ilusión y que ella siempre estuvo escondida haciendo uso de su poder de invisibilidad.

\- **¿Por que hiciste eso?**

**\- Muy pronto lo comprenderás** \- estiro su casco poniéndolo en frente del espejo - **si aceptas formar parte del Mecanismo Sangriento y ser una Lectora del Libro de Cuentos** \- la joven estiro su mano lentamente con la intención de tocar el espejo - **has lo que sientes que debes hacer** \- finalmente toco el espejo y una gran cantidad de luz salio de este, revelándole así lo mismo que los demás Lectores a excepción de unos pocos habían sido capaces de conocer.

De vuelta en la Equestria 99B, habían pasado en total dos semanas desde la liberación de Cybrian Spear y su intento de establecer contacto con las portadoras y encontrar al Doctor Whooves, desgraciadamente ninguna de las dos cosas había funcionado ya que el Doctor hace mucho que había abandonado el campamento y nadie sabía exactamente sobre su paradero. Esa noche estaba lloviendo torrencialmente y el joven de piel gris se había refugiado debajo de una escalera en un callejón de la ciudad, aferrado a su saco negro tratando de dormir un poco, sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose y rápidamente se levantó mirando a todas partes pero no había nadie en ningún rincón del callejón, sin embargo al retroceder choco con un figura encapuchada que vestía una túnica negra para cubrirse de la lluvia.

\- **Diablos** \- Cybrian retrocedió rápidamente poniéndose en guardia mientras sacaba su mecanismo de la armonía - **¿quien eres?**

\- **Tranquilo Corazón Mecánico** \- dijo una voz femenina - **se que ha pasado menos de un mes pero encontré otra forma de llegar y bueno, aquí estoy** \- se quito la capucha revelando que era la joven de piel blanca y cabello azul oscuro.

\- **¿Star? ¡¿acaso eres tonta?! ¡solo ha pasado una semana! te dije que esperaras un mes para...** \- no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que la joven puso en su cara la página de la Bitácora de Viajes que le había obsequiado - **espera** \- examinó la hoja notando que estaba en blanco - **no usaste esto ¿como llegaste hasta aquí?**

\- **No importa, voy a desaparecer en unos minutos así que solo quería entregarte eso y decirte que gracias por lo que prometiste allá pero no será necesario que te esfuerces en ello y gastes tu tiempo, estoy segura que hay cosas mas importantes de las que debes preocuparte** \- Cybrian no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza mientras guardaba la hoja.

\- **¿Me estas diciendo que ya no quieres encontrarte con tu hermano?** \- Star sonrió de forma amistosa cosa que le pareció muy extraña al joven fantasma.

\- **No dije eso, lo que quiero decir es que ya es hora de que me haga cargo de mis propios asuntos** \- apartó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos - **además me he planteado algunos objetivos que debo solucionar por mi cuenta** \- observó su mecanismo de la armonía - **creo que se me acabo el tiempo, ¿sabes algo? también quería disculparme de antemano.**

**\- ¿Por que?** \- Star lo vio con una mirada que nunca antes había visto en ella, con una mezcla de nostalgia y decepción, como si tuviera lástima de él, lástima de lo que le fuera a pasar mas adelante.

\- **Nos vemos... "Reloj"** \- luego de decir eso desapareció de la misma forma que lo hizo él cuando fue transportado desde el bunker de la Orden a ese mundo a través de la Pluma de Sangre y la Bitácora personal de Caelus, simplemente se esfumo dejando a Cybrian con muchas interrogantes en la cabeza.

\- **Ella tiene razón** \- dijo pasándose una mano por la cara y observando la hoja de la Bitácora de Viajes - **tengo cosas mas importante de que preocuparme, no puedo detenerme** \- guardo la hoja y se internó en medio de la lluvia aferrándose a su saco.

_**7 meses, 9 días.**_

.

**NA: Espero haber aclarado algunas de las dudas y misterios que envuelven a algunos de los personajes de esta historia, ya se habrán dado cuenta de que la historia va a empezar a ir mucho mas rápido, gracias por leer y recuerden dejar sus criticas, comentarios y también cualquier pregunta que les haya quedado acerca de esto, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	84. Recuerdos recuperados

**NA: Antes de empezar con el capitulo me gustaría responder al review de Guest y de paso aclarar algunas cosas pendientes, primero que nada es cierto que últimamente me he estado centrando mas en en los personajes tipo OC que en los canónicos pero esto solo ha sido con el objetivo de atar de una ves por todas los cabos sueltos que había dejado en base a sus historias y la relación que tienen estas con la trama principal.**

**Es cierto que la historia a tomado un rumbo completamente distinto del que tenía en el primer acto cuando solo eran las portadoras y nadie mas, pero me gustaría aclarar que TODOS los personajes agregados a la historia no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, si no que han sido incluidos a través de sugerencias de algunos lectores y por el bien de la trama en si.**

**Admito que llego el momento en que la historia se me fue completamente de las manos debido a la gran cantidad de personajes y tener que darle un papel a cada uno a modo que no queden en el olvido, pero repito que todo eso a sido exclusivamente para expandir la historia y no para dejar de lado al resto de los personajes por una cuestión de preferencias personales.**

**La historia esta escrita para disfrute de los lectores y no para el mio, yo no "cree" a los personajes porque soy terrible dándole personalidades y mucho peor organizarlos en base a esto, a mi me dieron las características y hasta los nombres de los personajes y lo único que hice fue darles un lugar en la historia de tal forma que no sirvan solo de relleno como he visto en otros trabajos si no que se conviertan en algo importante para la trama y evolucionen junto con ella, por lo tanto aquí no vas a encontrar nada de self insert (por lo menos no mío) u otro tipo de cosas similares, solo una historia que avanza a un ritmo en el que a veces yo mismo me pregunto que diablos voy a poner en el próximo capitulo, aunque a este punto ya mas o menos se como va a terminar la historia.**

**Yo también soy consciente de que el fic ya se puso muy largo y es momento de que termine y la cantidad de reviews y lectores que hay actualmente lo confirma, pero quiero que tenga el final que se merece y no forzarlo a terminar en dos o tres capítulos, como mínimo necesito 10 capítulos para darle un verdadero y épico final, para los que aun tienen la paciencia de leer esta historia solo esperen un poco mas que les aseguro que la recta final dejara a muchos sorprendidos y a los mas sensibles tal ves una que otra lagrima, sin exagerar por supuesto, sin mas que decir disfruten lo que queda de esta historia.**

**82\. Recuerdos recuperados.**

El tiempo seguía su curso constante en el nuevo mundo que se había formado luego del accidente con la máquina del tiempo, mientras que los pocos Lectores activos trataban de encontrar la forma de regresar a la otra linea de tiempo el resto tenía que continuar con el destino que les había sido entregado en esa.

La próxima guerra mundial ya había sido advertida y todos se estaban preparando para ello, aquellos que se oponían se mantenían escondidos y en constante movimiento, el campamento de rebeldes esta ves se había ubicado entre las montañas y sobre una de estas se encontraba una joven de piel lila y cabello oscuro con franjas rosas, Twilight miraba el campamento a lo lejos siempre aislada, manteniéndose siempre presente en su objetivo. Mientras tanto dentro del campamento cada una de las portadoras apoyaba en lo que podía, ya se habían adaptado muy bien a lo que representaban en ese momento para los refugiados y muy pronto para todo el mundo, su papel como portadoras de la armonía.

Entonces Twilight notó que a pocos metros del campamento se acercaba un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón que parecía andar perdido por el bosque por lo que decidió interrogarlo por su cuenta, la corona sobre su cabeza brilló y luego de una corta explosión de luz se transfiguró y salio volando al encuentro con el extraño.

\- **Según mis cálculos debo de estar cerca** \- dijo para si mismo Pierce Cross logrando salir del bosque y presenciando el campamento - **este debe de ser el lugar.**

**\- ¿Que haces aquí?** \- dijo una voz detrás suyo y al voltearse se encontró con la joven de piel lila y cabello oscuro mirándolo seriamente.

\- **¿Twilight Sparkle? vaya, te ves muy...** \- se fijó en las alas que salían de su espalda y en sus orejas de pony - **distinta.**

**\- ¿Como sabes de este lugar?**

**\- Es una larga historia, lo que pasa es que...** \- metió una mano dentro de su saco y estuvo a punto de sacar algo pero Twilight pensando que podría ser un arma se apresuró y estiro su brazo creando una larga cuchilla de energía cuya punta se aproximo al cuello del detective deteniéndolo - **espera, no es lo que piensas, estoy de su lado** \- empezó a retroceder lentamente pero Twilight avanzo al mismo tiempo.

\- **Solo vienen enemigos a buscarnos, nos han engañado muchas veces aprovechándose de nuestra piedad, ¿así es como quieren manejar las cosas?** \- Pierce tropezó con una roca dejando caer la botella con el elixir blanco que le había dado Zecora, al ver que eso era lo que escondía Twilight bajo la guardia y levantó el recipiente - **¿que es esto?**

**\- Zecora me dijo que tu serías capaz de reconocerlo.**

**\- Espera, has dicho ¿Zecora?**

**\- ¿La conoces?** \- en ese momento llegó Applejack junto con Rarity.

\- **¿Pasa algo?** \- preguntó Rarity.

**\- Perfecto** \- dijo Pierce levantándose - **veo que están todas aquí, ¿las otras tres también están aquí?**

**\- ¿Te conocemos?** \- preguntó Applejack.

\- **No en este tiempo, pero tal vez pueda solucionar eso** \- miró a Twilight - **¿les parece si lo hablamos mejor junto con el resto del equipo? les aseguro que no soy una amenaza, ni siquiera traigo armas, pueden revisarme** \- Twilight vio a Applejack como esperando una respuesta.

\- **Esta bien** \- dijo Applejack - **dice la verdad.**

Al cabo de unos minutos Pierce Cross logró reunir a las portadoras, les contó todo acerca de las lineas de tiempo y lo que había ocurrido anteriormente, explicándoles que si ingerían la poción que trajo consigo serían capaz de corroborar que todo lo que les decía era verdad.

**\- A ver si entendí** \- dijo Rainbow Dash - **tu dices que en realidad vienes de otro tiempo en el que Frank Sutler esta muerto y Sunset esta de nuestro lado ¿cierto?**

**\- Se que suena raro** \- dijo Pierce - **pero les aseguro que si prueban esa...**

**\- Ya oí suficiente, revisen si trae drogas consigo.**

**\- ¿¡Que!? Espera esto es en serio** \- Rainbow rapidamente se puso en frente suyo observandolo seriamente.

\- **Pues yo creo que es la broma mas tonta que he escuchado, no eres una amenaza pero si que eres un mal payaso** \- se dio la media - **tengo otras cosas que hacer, nos vemos afuera** \- se retiró.

\- **Twilight** \- dijo Pierce llamando la atención de la joven princesa - **escucha, yo se que tu puedes reconocer esa poción, Zecora me lo dijo y pude ver tu expresión cuando la recibiste, nadie mas puede creer en lo que estoy diciendo, solo di que es cierto y tómenla, la poción les permitirá recordar aquello que realmente necesitan recordar** \- Twilight se quedo mirando la botella por unos segundos, luego entrecerró los ojos y la tiro a los pies de Pierce Cross.

\- **No es cierto** \- dijo con frialdad - **no la reconozco y todo lo que dices no puede ser cierto** \- luego de decir eso se retiró, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity se encogieron de hombros y fueron tras ella mientras Pierce levantaba la botella.

\- **No lo entiendo, ¿por que lo negó?** \- Applejack estaba por irse pero fue tomada del brazo por Pierce - **Applejack, tu elemento te permite detectar que todo lo que les he dicho es cierto, ¿no es así?**

**\- Oye primero que nada suéltame, y desgraciadamente si, pero puedo tomar por hecho que estas completamente loco a tal punto de creerte tu propia historia.**

**\- Pero tu sabes que no es así, vamos** \- estiro la mano ofreciéndole la botella - **sabes que no represento una amenaza, nadie mas va a creerme y muchas cosas dependen de que ustedes recuerden aquello que necesitan recordar, sobre todo Twilight, ella sabe que digo la verdad pero hay algo a lo que teme recordar** \- Applejack se quedo mirando la botella dudando si tomarla o no - **no tienes nada que perder, si miento entonces pueden golpearme si quieren pero ahora necesito que pruebes eso** \- la joven lanzó un corto suspiro y sostuvo la botella.

\- **De acuerdo, pero si es veneno te advierto que no sirve con nosotras, y te lo tirare en la cara** \- destapo el recipiente y le dio un sorbo para luego volver a taparlo - **lo sabía, no es mas que una bebida con mal sab... ¡ahhhh!** \- sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y en un instante todos sus recuerdos de la vieja linea de tiempo regresaron a su mente, desde la llegada de Twilight por segunda ves, su captura y secuestro a manos de los militares pasando por muchas cosas hasta la batalla contra el príncipe Noctis, finalmente recordó la ultima charla que tuvo con Blaze, en la que este le advertía sobre la existencia de una máquina del tiempo y la oportunidad de cambiar el mundo a su antojo, momento en el que ella no lo creyó y cortó comunicación por ultima ves, todos esos recuerdos volvieron a su mente en una fracción de segundo que termino por derribarla.

\- **Applejack** \- dijo Pierce en voz baja mientras trataba de despertarla - **Applejack despierta rápido, si tus amigas te ven así van a matarme, ¡despierta por favor!**

**\- ¡AH!** \- la joven se levantó exaltada mirando a todas partes y respirando agitadamente - **tenías razón... y él también tenía razón** \- miro sus manos como si se estuviera reconociendo de nuevo - **era verdad, no fue un sueño, la máquina del tiempo existe y funciona** \- golpeó la pared - **¡diablos! tendría que haberle creído en ese momento.**

**\- ¿Recuerdas todo?**

\- **Si, tenemos que advertirle a las demás, sobretodo a Twilight, por cierto, tenías razón, ahora lo recuerdo, en la otra linea de tiempo hay algo que Twilight teme recordar, algo que no ha cambiado** \- levantó la botella y salió corriendo dejando a Pierce solo - **la buscaré y lo se explicare, pero no prometo conseguir algo.**

**(...)**

Twilight se mantenía aislada en el mismo lugar apartado, Applejack la encontró y empezó a llamarla.

\- **¡Twilight!** \- la joven se volteó a verla sin responder y notó que Applejack cargaba la poción de Zecora.

\- **Las has tomado ¿cierto?**

**\- Así es y funciona, ¿por que lo negaste? ¿por que te niegas a recordar que pasó realmente con tu mundo?**

**\- No me sirve de nada recordar eso, solo me causara mas dolor** \- se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

\- **Huir de ello tampoco te servirá de mucho** \- se acercó lentamente por detrás - **admítelo Twilight** \- estuvo a punto de poner una mano en su hombro - **debes recordarlo.**

**\- ¡No!** \- sus ojos se iluminaron y se transformo quitandosela de encima por el impacto.

\- **Muy bien Twilight** \- Applejack se colocó su elemento transfigurándose también - **lo haremos a tu manera** \- la joven campirana corrió a gran velocidad logrando atrapar a Twilight del pie antes de que pudiera escapar volando.

\- **¡Suéltame!** \- intentaba zafarse sin éxito.

\- **Lo siento Twi, pero soy mucho mas pesada que tu, no lograras elevarte** \- los ojos de Twilight brillaron y le lanzo un rayo a sus manos quemandola un poco pero aún así Applejack a pesar del dolor no lo soltaba - **no pienso soltarte Twilight, si realmente quieres escapar de esto tendrás que arrancarme los brazos** \- el calor aumentaba y la piel de Applejack comenzaba a rasgarse a pesar de su gran fuerza - **¿realmente serás capaz de esto?** \- al ver eso Twilight tomo consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y sus ojos se apagaron cambiando su mirada furiosa por una arrepentida y volviendo a tierra.

\- **O no... ¿que he hecho?** \- miro los brazos de Applejack los cuales tenían serias quemaduras, a pesar de esto la joven se esforzaba por no hacer ningún gesto de dolor - **Applejack... lo... lo siento, tienes que ir con Fluttershy para que te cure.**

**\- No** \- dijo la joven campirana de forma cortante y a pesar del dolor se esforzó para sacar la poción de su bolsillo y entregársela - **no iré a ningún sitio hasta que tomes esto y nos cuentes lo que viste** \- Twilight sostuvo la botella y se quedo mirando el liquido blanco temerosa de lo que pudiera revelarle - **no le temas a la verdad Twilight, tu misma lo dijiste, nada de lo que veas en el pasado será capaz de modificar el presente, pero tal ves pueda ayudarnos a cambiar el futuro** \- finalmente decidió tomarla y al hacerlo sus ojos se pusieron blancos y empezó un largo recorrido por sus recuerdos mas profundos, aquellos que habían sido sellados por una fuerza superior.

**Flashback:**

Hace mas de 3 años, Equestria se enfrentaba a un nuevo enemigo mucho mas poderoso pero en esta ocasión no tenían los elementos de la armonía a su favor puesto que habían sido devueltos al árbol de la armonía para evitar la expansión del bosque Everfree, un centauro con el poder de absorber magia llamado Tirek había sometido incluso a las mismas princesas, las portadoras de los elementos, derrotadas intentaron hacer un ultimo viaje en busca de la única cosa que podría darles una oportunidad contra Tirek, aunque conocían el riesgo debían de arrancar los elementos de la armonía de su fuente una ultima ves, sin embargo al llegar al árbol de la armonía se encontraron con una extraña sorpresa.

\- **¿Donde están los elementos?** \- gritó Rainbow Dash volando alrededor del gran árbol notando que los elementos ya habían sido arrancados.

\- **Es imposible** \- dijo Rarity - **¿tendrá esto algo que ver con la desaparición de Discord?**

**\- Fluttershy tu eres quien mas contacto mantenía con él** \- dijo Applejack interrogando a la pegaso amarilla - **habla.**

**\- Ya se los dije, hace muchos días que no lo he vuelto a ver, tal ves fue atacado por Tirek y secuestrado.**

**\- Discord podría haberle partido el trasero a Tirek antes de que se vuelva tan grande si quisiera** \- dijo Rainbow - **yo creo que nos ha traicionado.**

**\- Tranquilas chicas** \- dijo finalmente Twilight tratando de razonar - **esto no tiene sentido, Discord no puede haber arrancado los elementos, él no tiene el poder para restablecer la energía del árbol, miren todo esto, el bosque Everfree esta tranquilo, quien sea que haya robado los elementos tiene que haber sido un hechicero extremadamente poderoso para alimentar al árbol con su energía antes de quitarlos.**

**\- Pero... los únicos sabiondos son tu y las princesas** \- dijo Pinkie - **si ustedes no fueron, ¿quien lo hizo?**

_**¡BOOM!**_

En ese momento toda la cueva empezó a sacudirse, las portadoras salieron afuera notando que finalmente habían sido encontradas por Tirek, el gigantesco centauro rojo estaba parado en frente de la entrada de la cueva, su imponente apariencia les hacía saber que no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra él.

\- **Finalmente** \- dijo Tirek con una voz como si fueran cientas - **las ultimas ponis en toda Equestria cuya magia me hace falta absorber** \- las portadoras retrocedieron lentamente tratando de pensar en algo - **esta ves nada impedirá mi venganza, una ves que conquiste su patético reino iré por el resto del mundo y me vengare de mi hermano Scorpan junto con aquellos que osaron traicionarme... ¿que es eso?** \- empezó a olfatear el ambiente - **siento un fragancia un tanto... familiar.**

**\- Así que tu eres el famoso Tirek** \- dijo una voz débil detrás suyo, como si se tratara de un anciano y al voltearse vio una figura equina encapuchada que ocultaba su rostro pero dejaba caer una larga barba blanca - **si que has crecido.**

**\- ¿Quien eres tu? Creí que ya me había encargado de todos los ponis de esta tierra.**

**\- Ese es el problema** \- lentamente se fue quitando la capucha - **yo no vengo de esta tierra** \- tanto Tirek como las portadoras se impresionaron al contemplar que se trataba del mismo Star Swirl el Barbudo.

\- **No puede ser... ¡tu estas muerto!**

**\- Es verdad, aquí estoy muerto, pero debes saber** \- tiro la capa revelando que aun traía su vieja túnica y dos alforjas en las cuales parecía cargar varias cosas - **que hay mas de uno... de todo** \- hizo brillar su cuerno amenazando al centauro que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por su atrevimiento.

\- **Ni siquiera las cuatro princesas de Equestria pudieron hacer algo contra mi y tu, un patético anciano, cree que...** \- no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que un enorme rayo blanco salió del cuerno de Star Swirl y lo empujo hasta chocar contra una montaña, cuando se levantó furioso para su sorpresa vio que el unicornio estaba parado justo sobre su hombro - **maldito Star Swirl** \- intento aplastarlo pero este se teletransporto en frente suyo.

\- **Hace mucho que no me llaman así, si no te molesta prefiero que me digas... Cuentista** \- una gran cantidad de energía salio de su cuerpo, de su espalda crecieron dos alas de plumas blancas que eran mucho mas grandes que las de un pegaso o alicornio normal, prácticamente triplicaban el tamaño de su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaron mientras se elevaba y comenzó a lanzarle esferas de energía a Tirek hasta derrumbar la montaña y sepultarlo con ella - **mmm** \- se llevo un casco a la barbilla - **no creo que vaya a caer tan fácil** \- debajo de la tierra hubo una explosión y el enfurecido centauro pego un gran salto dispuesto a agarrar al unicornio - me lo suponía.

\- **!ANCIANOOOO!** \- logró atraparlo y empezó a caer en picada estrellando su cuerpo contra el piso pero al hacerlo notó que este se había cubierto con un campo de energía - **¿como es que eres tan fuerte ahora?**

**\- He hecho muchos viajes a lugares fuera de este universo, lugares que tu imaginación no podría procesar** \- deshizo el campo de fuerza y expandió sus alas en toda su envergadura - **he visto tales cosas que tu mente ardería solo con tratar de entenderlas** \- en sus alas se abrieron cuatro ojos que parecían hipnotizar al centauro paralizandolo - **y he aprendido... he aprendido muchas cosas** \- los ojos de sus alas empezaron a brillar y estuvo a punto de lanzar un potente ataque pero justo en el ultimo momento Tirek parecía reír y antes de que pudiera atacar se liberó de la hipnosis y abrió la boca comiéndose el ataque que le había lanzado el hechicero - **¿que?**

**\- Estúpido mago** \- Tirek ahora era envuelto por un aura negra y sus ojos se volvieron oscuros - **soy un ser hecho de antimagia** \- levanto su mano y las alas del Cuentista desaparecieron junto con el campo de energía.

\- **Muy bien... esto es nuevo... ¡ah!** \- Tirek le pego un gran golpe al unicornio estrellándolo contra un muro de piedra, un hilo de sangre bajaba por su hocico mientras intentaba levantarse - **diablos... ya estoy viejo para esto... ¡UGH!** \- le dio un pisotón hundiéndolo mas en la tierra.

\- **¿Que se siente que te aplasten hechicero?**

**\- Tu lo sabes** \- dijo escupiendo un poco de sangre.

\- **Tu arrogancia te va a costar caro** \- creó una esfera hecha de energía negativa y estuvo a punto de lanzarsela mientras reía - **es tu fin unicornio.**

**\- Lo siento, pero no puedo morir** \- se levantó con gran dificultad y dejo caer sus alforjas - **la vida de muchas personas esta vinculada a la mía, no puedo desaparecer así por así ¿lo entiendes?**

**\- No me interesan tus argumentos, por tu culpa mi hermano Scorpan me traiciono, ¿tienes idea de lo que eso significa? ser traicionado por tu propia familia.**

**\- No conozco a tu hermano, yo no soy ese Star Swirl** \- bajo la mirada - **pero se lo duro que debe haber sido para ti eso, no porque lo haya vivido, si no porque yo mismo he sido testigo de un hecho similar, aun así** \- hizo brillar su cuerno y de las alforjas sacó los elementos de la armonía que giraban alrededor suyo - **me temo que no puedo dejarte gobernar este mundo, de todas formas si te lo permitiera, algo peor esta por venir y te lo arrebatará, lo siento** \- los elementos empezaron a girar a mayor velocidad y al cabo de unos segundos proyectarno el inmenso rayo color arcoiris que fue directo a Tirek quien rapidamente lanzó la bola de energía antimagia a él sin embargo ni su poder fue capaz de hacerle frente al rayo de la armonía y quedo sometido por completo a él.

\- **¡AAAAHHHH!** \- pegó un gran grito mientras lentamente era convertido en piedra, una ves que todo terminó el Cuentista camino hasta quedar en frente suyo y nuevamente hizo brillar su cuerno.

\- **Volverás a tu prisión en el Tártaro, se que debe ser duro para ti, pero créeme, estarás mas seguro ahí que aquí** \- la estatua de Tirek se rompió y este ahora reducido a su antiguo tamaño fue teletransportado de vuelta al Tártaro. El Cuentista volvió a ponerse la capucha y se teletransporto a la entrada de la cueva donde las portadoras lo veían estupefactas para luego estallar de alegría.

\- **¡Eso... fue... genial!** \- gritó Rainbow junto con todas las demás - **le partió el trasero, ¿como lo hizo?** \- finalmente Twilight quien era la única que se mantenía tranquila se acerco a él.

\- **No puedo creer que siga con vida... no se que decir, usted a sido un poni de gran influencia para todos nosotros.**

**\- Twilight** \- dijo el Cuentista de vuelta ocultando su rostro - **no... todas ustedes... hay algo que tengo que decirles** \- el rostro de las ponis paso a una de confusión por el tono con el que lo había dicho - **hay una razón por la que robe los elementos y convertí a Discord en piedra.**

**\- Espera... ¡que!** \- gritó Fluttershy molesta - **¿que hizo que?**

**\- Vaya** \- suspiró Rarity - **con razón no lo veíamos desde hace días.**

**\- No se preocupen por él, esta escondido en un lugar seguro.**

**\- ¿Seguro de que?** \- preguntó Twilight.

\- **Muy pronto este mundo será invadido por una amenaza mucho mayor que Tirek o el mismo Discord, no fue mi intención convertirlo en piedra de nuevo pero él se enteró de mi presencia y de mis planes cuando intenté robar el corazón de cristal por lo que tuve que silenciarlo antes de que lo arruine aún mas.**

\- **Muy bien** \- Applejack frunció el ceño - **señor, usted esta sonando como un verdadero granuja ¿cuales son sus intenciones?**

**\- Eso no es importante para ustedes puesto que van a morir apenas esa plaga empiece a expandirse.**

**\- ¿¡QUE!?** \- Twilight se enfado y se puso a la defensiva - **¿que quieres decir con eso? no me importa si eres el mismo Star Swirl que tanto admiraba, no voy a permitir que nadie amenace así a mis amigas.**

**\- Veo que el amor y la amistad son emociones fuertes en ti Twilight Sparkle -** se acercó de una forma un tanto amenazante pero Twilight no retrocedió - **lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerme frente a pesar de saber quien soy, eso es bueno, te será muy útil en el futuro, pero te voy a decir algo que también te va a ser útil, aunque deberás de pasar por muchas cosas para recordarlo** \- entrecerró los ojos - **el verdadero enemigo, somos nosotros mismos Twilight, se que lo entenderás, debes hacerlo** \- retrocedió un poco y se volvió a poner la capucha, luego empezó a mirar a todas partes y notó como debajo del árbol de la armonía había un pequeño cofre con seis cerraduras y cinco llaves colocadas, solo faltaba una - **a partir de aquí las cosas van a tomar un rumbo distinto** \- sacó los elementos de la armonía y los hizo girar a su alrededor a gran velocidad.

\- **Oye, espera** \- dijo asustada - **¿que piensas hacer con ellos?**

**\- Van a olvidar todo esto por el momento, no solo ustedes, todos en esta tierra se olvidarán de Tirek, del árbol de la armonía... y de mí** \- los elementos se juntaron en el aire y el Cuentista se paró en dos patas iluminando su cuerno con fuerza, debajo de su capucha se veía brillar sus ojos y al cabo de unos segundos hubo una gran explosión que restauro toda la magia que habían perdido los ponis de Equestria al mismo tiempo que borraba todos sus recuerdos de esa ultima catástrofe.

**Fin Flashback.**

La visión termino y Twilight se despertaba lentamente notando que todas sus amigas estaban reunidas a su alrededor, Fluttershy estaba curando los brazos de Applejack gracias al poder de su elemento pero nadie la observaba cupandola por eso, al contrario, estaban preocupadas por ella.

\- **Twilight, ¿estas bien?** \- preguntó Rarity ayudándola a levantarse, entonces no pudo evitar dejar caer un par de lágrimas al ver que a pesar de su actitud negativa durante todo ese tiempo ellas no dejaban de tratarla como su amiga.

\- **Ahora lo entiendo** \- miró a todas una por una - **chicas... les debo una disculpa.**

**\- ¿Por que dices eso tan de repente?** \- dijo Rainbow confundida.

\- **Hasta hoy, yo creí que nadie sería capaz de reemplazar a mis viejas amigas** \- le costaba articular las palabras debido al llanto - **las que perdí en Equestria, mi hogar... estaba molesta porque este mundo infeliz intentaba dañar lo único que me quedaba de mi familia, Spike, pero nunca había tomado conciencia, de que ahora ustedes son mi verdadera familia, y este mundo... tan horrible y hermoso al mismo tiempo, con sus defectos y virtudes, con sus desgracias y con su riqueza... es... mi nuevo hogar** \- se abrazó de Rarity quien le correspondió el abrazo mientras le trataba de consolarla - **lo siento.**

**\- No hay nada que lamentar Twilight** \- dijo Applejack mientras Fluttershy terminaba de curar sus brazos, los cuales quedaron como nuevos - nada que lamentar.

**(...)**

A lo lejos Pierce Cross observaba como las portadoras regresaban al campamento y él estaba dispuesto a retirarse pero al darse la vuelta se encontró frente a frente con un joven de piel gris y cabello negro que lo observaba con gran frialdad.

\- **¿Cybrian Spear? ¿como me...?**

**\- No importa** \- lo interrumpió - **escucha, ya se como encontrar Doctor Whooves.**

**\- ¿El esta en este mundo? Creí que no existía.**

**\- Estuve investigando, si vive aquí pero los del Sector de Recuperación le hicieron una especie de lobotomia para extraerle la información sobre como crear una máquina del tiempo, pero eso no será problema** \- saco un folder lleno de hojas impresas - **yo tengo toda su investigación aquí y la e estado revisando, solo nos hacen falta los materiales necesarios para contruirla y se perfectamente donde encontrarlo y donde encontrarlo a él.**

**\- ¿Y ese lugar es...?**

**\- La planta nuclear de Frank Sutler** \- ser acercó a él y le entrego los documentos - **tenemos que ir hasta allá, y supongo que ya sabes quien mas querrá ir** \- miró hacia un lado viendo a las portadoras caminando sin notar su presencia.

\- **¿Estas seguro de esto? ¿como sabes que esta ahí?**

**\- Habían varias cosas que no encajaban así que me puse a pensar, el Doctor Whooves es un genio de un mundo mucho mas avanzado tecnológicamente que el nuestro, tanto como para crear una máquina del tiempo, por eso el Sector de Recuperación lo buscaba para quitarle esos conocimientos, pero no creo que crear máquinas del tiempo haya sido su único talento.**

**\- ¿A que nos lleva todo eso?**

**\- Indague mas al respecto, luego de presionar a algunos soldados con esto** \- le mostró su mecanismo de la armonía - **supe finalmente que esta trabajando forzosamente para Frank Sutler a cambio de que no ataquen este campamento en donde se refugian los rebeldes.**

**\- No tiene sentido, ¿por que Frank Sutler sería tan piadoso de dejar en paz a las portadoras de los elementos que tanto teme solo a cambio de los servicios de un hombre?**

**\- Eso es porque Frank o mejor dicho, Sombra, ya tiene un arma que supera por mucho los poderes de las portadoras, o al menos eso cree él.**

**\- ¿De que estamos hablando exactamente?**

\- **Te enteraras cuando vayamos para allá... ¿que pasa allá?** \- los dos se fijaron que las portadoras se habían quedado calladas y no dejaban de mirar al cielo, entonces ellos también levantaron la vista y notaron con mucho esfuerzo que varios aviones parecían estar escoltando algo grande que no llegaban a distinguir en lo absoluto por la oscuridad de la noche, solo sabían que era una gran cantidad de aviones por las luces que emitían - **por la formación en la que vuelan parece como si estuvieran cargando algo.**

\- **Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.**

**\- Cybrian Spear** \- dijo una voz con acento campirano detrás de los dos y al voltearse vieron a Applejack para justo en medio de ellos, se sorprendieron pues no tenían idea de como había llegado tan rápido - **también te recuerdo a ti** \- dijo con voz amenazante.

\- **¿De que habla...? ¡UGH!** \- intentó preguntarle a Pierce pero rápidamente recibió un gran golpe de parte de la joven que lo dejó inconsciente al instante.

\- **¿Por que hiciste eso?** \- preguntó Pierce un tanto asustado notando como las demás se reunían a su alrededor.

\- **Este maldito es un maníaco homicida, ¿que haces conversando tan tranquilamente con él? podría matarte en cualquier momento.**

**\- Diablos** \- se llevó una mano a la cara - **olvide que también recordarías eso.**

**\- ¿Lo conoces?** \- preguntó Twilight.

\- **¿Que? ¿Acaso tu no lo recuerdas?** \- la joven negó con la cabeza - **¿la poción no te hizo recordar todo lo que vivimos en la otra linea de tiempo?**

**\- Lo único que me hizo recordar fue como se hundió mi mundo.**

**\- Tómala de nuevo haber si funciona.**

**\- Lo siento** \- le mostró la botella vacía - **parece que eso era todo.**

**\- Applejack escúchame** \- intervino Pierce parándose entre ella y el cuerpo inconsciente de Reloj - **no es el mismo con el que pelearon, solo míralo, ni siquiera tiene fuerza, ¿te parece este un tipo peligroso?**

\- **Esta fingiendo, en cualquier momento se convertirá en Nightmare... ¿Moon?** \- en ese momento recordó quien era Nightmare en ese momento - **espera, Sunset Shimmer es Nightmare Moon... ¿como puede haber dos Nightmare Moon?**

**\- Porque aun no soy Nightmare Moon** \- dijo Reloj levantandose mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz con un pañuelo - **y si quieres salvar a tu amiga Sunset del poder del yelmo de Nightmare y evitar que yo me convierta en eso les recomiendo escucharme, sin golpes ni amenazas.**

**\- De acuerdo** \- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

\- **Miren, se que ustedes están ansiosas por terminar de una ves con esta mierda, yo también lo estoy, por eso vengo a darles información útil que nos puede ayudar a infiltrarnos en las instalaciones de Frank y cada uno tomar lo que quiere.**

**\- ¿Lo dices en serio?** \- dijo Twilight sorprendida.

\- **Así es, pero tengan algo muy en cuenta, Frank posee un arma capaz de acabar con ejércitos enteros y no dudará en usarla contra ustedes si las descubre, es por eso que vamos a seguir mi plan al pie de la letra, ¿de acuerdo?** \- Twilight asintió en silencio.

\- **Esto es lo que haremos** \- entrecerró los ojos dispuesto a explicarles los pasos de la infiltración, mientras tanto a muchos kilómetros de distancia encima de ellos, una gran cantidad de aviones cargaban un contenedor gigante de color negro, yendo camino a la destrucción de una nación, empezando los planes de conquista del general Sombra.

Mientras tanto en una dimensión oscura, después de un tiempo las Espinas de la Orden volvían a reunirse, los seis hombres encapuchados observaban a través del charco de agua rúnica como los aviones transportaban la gran caja negra saliendo de las fronteras del país.

\- **Ya es hora de aceptarlo** \- dijo uno de ellos mirando a otro encapuchado que se mantenía de brazos cruzados - **lo has negado todo este tiempo, pero es hora de admitirlo, hemos subestimado a los habitantes de ese mundo.**

**\- Es cierto** \- dijo otro a medida que todos se concentraban en el que permanecía con la mirada baja - **antes teníamos las cosas bajo control, pero luego de la intervención de Resplandor Crepuscular ya no sabemos como mantener a raya los hilos del Destino, se nos esta yendo de las manos.**

**\- Date cuenta, es hora de actuar.**

\- **No** \- respondió finalmente levantando la mirada - **si nos atrevemos a intervenir, "Eso" descubrirá este lugar y entonces... ¡AAHH!** \- para sorpresa de todos una cuchilla atravesó su pecho desde su espalda, entonces todos se dieron cuenta que uno de ellos había abandonado su posición y ahora se encontraba justo detrás del hombre, aprovechando su distracción cuando bajo la mirada para atacarlo por la espalda - **¿que estas haciendo?**

**\- Tu pasividad me da asco** \- dijo el otro encapuchado enterrando mas la cuchilla - **ya te estas pareciendo al numero 99 con eso de quedarte quieto, con miedo, siempre asustado, igual que él** \- finalmente dejo caer el cuerpo sin vida de la Espina sobre el charco de agua el cual se tiño de rojo ante la mirada de todas las demás Espinas - **es hora de que dejemos de ser unos cobardes y empecemos a mover las cuerdas, ¿no les parece?**

**\- Has cometido un gran crimen** \- dijo uno de ellos - **¿como piensas excusar esto ante el resto de nuestros compañeros?**

**\- Ellos no tendrán que saberlo, ¿ya se olvidaron que solo nosotros conocemos la existencia de este lugar?** \- dejo caer la cuchilla sobre el agua mientras la sangre era limpiada por esta - **mientras el cadáver de este inútil no salga de aquí, nadie será capaz de rastrearlo, tienen dos opciones, delatarme y delatar al mismo tiempo la existencia de este lugar y entregar toda la Orden a "Eso", o escuchar lo que tengo que decir y poner manos en el asunto** \- todos se miraron por unos segundos y luego asintieron en silencio.

\- **¿Que es lo que tienes en mente?**

**\- Parece que Corazón Mecánico quiere repetir el mismo error que su compañero y va a usar a las portadoras para ello** \- pateo el cuerpo de su compañero con tal fuerza que lo alejo del charco de agua, luego puso su mano encima de esta y su color cambio a uno mas claro proyectando el interior del avión que transportaba la caja negra, en el cual estaba Frank Sutler junto con varios científicos y pilotos dirigiendo - **vamos a ponérselo un poco mas difícil a las portadoras de la armonía** \- entonces dentro de la capucha de pudo ver brillar sus ojos los cuales al cabo de unos segundos se volvieron rojos y afilados como las serpientes - **solo necesito una victima.**

**(...)**

Dentro del avión uno de los pilotos se tambaleo un poco cosa que extraño a su compañero que estaba sentado al lado.

\- **Oye, ¿te sientes bien?** \- preguntó el piloto principal al ver la reacción del copiloto - **¿amigo?** \- este pareció quedarse dormido por un segundo para luego levantar la cabeza sin abrir los ojos y responder con voz fría y cortante.

\- **No pasa nada, sigue manejando.**

**\- Si tu lo dices** \- decidió ignorarlo, sin darse cuenta que al abrir los ojos estos se habían vuelto rojos y brillaron por unos segundos para luego volver a la normalidad, entonces una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en el rostro del copiloto que ahora estaba bajo el control de la misteriosa Espina de la Orden.

\- **Que empiece el show**.

**7 meses.**


	85. Acumulando ira

**NA: El capítulo de hoy retoma el formato anterior concentrándose la mayor parte en un solo personaje, esta vez tenemos a uno sobre el que muchos se deben de haber estado preguntando desde el inicio del fic y que muy pronto veremos en acción nuevamente. Una pequeña nota aclaratoria: recuerden que Crysalis sigue viva en esta línea de tiempo y que Gotick Black no es un Fantasma, eso ya lo había dicho antes pero de tanto tiempo que no publico supongo que muchos se deben de haber olvidado. Lo otro es que este capítulo puede ser muy duro y crudo para algunos, pero ya hemos superado todos esos límites a lo largo del fic así que vamos de nuevo.**

**83\. Acumulando ira.**

Varios aviones transportaban un cargamento muy importante, se trataba de una gran caja negra de gigantescas dimensiones, no parecía tener ninguna abertura a excepción de unas rejillas conectadas a un ducto de ventilación, lo que demostraba que lo que sea que este dentro de ese gigantesco recipiente... era algo vivo, y ese algo poseía mente, voluntad, corazón y recuerdos, aunque todos estos hayan sido suprimidos por completo.

**Flashback:**

Hace varios años al otro lado del espejo, un pequeño dragón morado dormía sobre un escritorio dentro de una biblioteca con varios libros aun sin apilar, Spike se encontraba en la gran biblioteca de Canterlot aparentemente revisando algunos libros en lo que debió de haberse quedado dormido.

**\- ¿Spike?** \- sintió un leve susurro pero no le dio importancia y siguió durmiendo.

\- **¿Spike?** \- nuevamente alguien parecía susurrarle algo con una voz distinta, se dio la vuelta aun sin despertar solo para cambiar de posición.

\- **¡VAMOS SPIKE DESPIERTA!**

**\- ¡AH!** \- finalmente se levantó pegando un gran salto a lo que quedo colgando de la lámpara del techo mientras escuchaba a alguien reírse abajo.

\- **Rainbow** \- regaño una alicornio morada a su amiga pegaso - **no es gracioso.**

**\- Twilight, Rainbow ¿Que hacen ustedes dos aquí?** \- dijo el dragón bajando - **¿tan rápido termino su reunión con la princesa Celestia?**

**\- No pudimos llegar a ninguna conclusión por el momento, no tenemos muchos datos, así que en ves de perder el tiempo hablando vamos a ayudarte a buscar algo de información.**

\- **Bueno, hay muchos libros aquí así que pueden empezar por donde... espera, ¿Rainbow también va a...?** \- empezó a mirar a todas partes pero para sorpresa suya la pegaso cian ya no estaba - **me lo suponía.**

**\- Tranquilo, solo fue a buscar a las demás** \- se sentó a su lado mientras ordenaba los libros con su magia.

\- **Aun no entiendo que esta pasando exactamente.**

**\- Verás, tanto yo como las princesas sentimos una gran cantidad de magia residual en el ambiente, es como si algo muy grande hubiera pasado en todo el reino** \- se llevo un casco a la cabeza - **solo que...**

**\- ¿No lo recordamos?** \- Twilight rió un poco.

\- **No Spike, esa es una teoría muy loca, pero sea lo que sea que haya causado esto debe de ser muy poderoso, es por eso que estamos tratando de averiguar de donde viene.**

**\- Pero si es solo magia residual quiere decir que sea lo que sea ya se fue, ¿por que preocuparse entonces?**

**\- Porque puede volver, no es bueno tomar estas cosas a la ligera** \- empezó a leer un libro.

\- **Twilight, ¿tu crees que esto este relacionado con... tu sabes, las misteriosas desapariciones?**

**\- No lo creo** \- se rasco la cabeza - **esas son noticias de reinos lejanos, no concierne para nada a Equestria.**

**\- Que aun no nos haya tocado a nosotros no quieres decir que no sea nuestro problema, la princesa también debería intervenir en esas investigaciones.**

**\- Estoy segura que lo hará en su momento, pero cada uno tiene sus propios problemas y ahora nosotros tenemos este, no podemos hacernos cargo de todo al mismo tiempo** \- Spike suspiro y dejo caer la barbilla en la mesa - **pareces estar un poco cansado, si quieres puedes dejarnos esto a nosotras.**

**\- De acuerdo** \- se levantó y camino hasta la puerta.

\- **Trata de no preocuparte por esas cosas.**

**\- Lo se... solo que** \- se fijo en un libro que estaba tirado en el suelo el cual hablaba de dragones - **tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de eso** \- cerró la puerta.

**(...)**

Meses después la plaga prometida se desato en Equestria, un ejército de seres corrompidos con la habilidad de convertirse en dragones negros buscaban una reliquia antigua para traer de regreso a su líder, el Rey Sombra y así completar su plan de conquista, pero esta ves no se conformaría solo con Equestria si no que iría por todos los reinos conocidos y desconocidos de ese mundo.

Tanto Poniville como el resto de Equestria había sido destruido y conquistado por los dragones, desde la muerte de la princesa Celestia el día se había vuelto tan oscuro como la noche, el sol y la luna estaban uno al lado del otro y así se quedarían por siempre, era imposible saber cuanto tiempo había pasado exactamente, tal ves serían días, semanas o meses. En medio de ese caos, el joven dragón habría sus ojos solo para encontrar un territorio devastado en lo que alguna ves fue su hogar, caminaba por todas partes viendo sin poder creer la cantidad de crueldad que había sido desprendida en ese lugar, habían cadáveres de ponis calcinados en cantidades, parecía que los habían acorralado en un solo puntos para luego tostarlos vivos, se dejo caer de rodillas en frente del poso de huesos carbonizados dejando caer las primeras lagrimas de angustia y tristeza.

\- **¿Que paso aquí?** \- se preguntó a si mismo tratando de recordar en que momento se quedo inconsciente, ¿cuanto tiempo pudo haber estado dormido? ¿en cuanto tiempo fue que ese utópico lugar se convirtió en un infierno?... mientras se ponía a pensar en todas esas cosas notó que detrás suyo un grupo de sombras se proyectaban desde la oscuridad, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente como para verlos en medio de las llamas noto que se trataba de un pequeño ejercito de ponis, grifos y otras razas pero con la peculiaridad de ser inmunes a las llamas, en sus cuerpos y rostros se podía ver algunas venas negras como si su sangre hubiera sido corrompida por alguna energía oscura y sus ojos eran negros y vacíos como la misma oscuridad - **¿quienes son ustedes?**

**\- Debemos eliminar a todos los rebeldes** \- dijo uno de ellos que era un grifo con voz apagada, como si estuviera siendo controlado, levanto una lanza con sus garras y se dispuso a enterrarla sobre el Spike quien permanecía inmóvil - **larga vida al rey Som... ¡AH!** \- una cola en forma de lanza atravesó su pecho salpicando su sangre negra sobre el rostro de Spike quien se fue para atrás por la sorpresa.

\- **Ya no hay nadie a quien matar** \- dijo una voz tenebrosa detrás del cadáver del plagado, entonces una figura gigantesca se formo detrás de todos, para cuando Spike se limpio los ojos vio a un inmenso dragón negro alado que había aparecido de la nada - **pero yo aun tengo hambre... ¿que hay de ustedes muchachos?**

**\- Supongo que si** \- dijo uno de los ponis plagados para luego convertirse en un dragón negro igual que su compañero, dos mas también demostraron poder hacer eso formando un total de cuatro dragones que empezaron a matar a todos los siervos de Sombra en un extraño acto de traición.

\- **Estúpidas marionetas** \- dijo uno de ellos mientras se tragaba al ultimo - **saben a carne podrida, esa sangre negra es asquerosa.**

**\- Desgraciadamente tendremos que conformarnos con eso porque ya no quedan seres vivos frescos en este lugar** \- entrecerró los ojos y lanzo un suspiro de fuego por sus fosas nasales - **es probable que tengamos que comernos entre nosotros mas adelante** \- entonces pusieron su atención en Spike.

\- **Parece que todavía queda uno.**

**\- Vaya** \- estiro su cuello para verlo de cerca - **un bebe dragón, jamas he comido uno de esos.**

**\- ¿Por que hacen esto?** \- finalmente Spike rompió en llanto - **mataron a mis amigos, ya no me queda nada, ¡regresenlos! ¡regresenlos a todos!** \- el dragón negro lo envolvió con su cola y lo azotó varias veces contra el piso hiriéndolo.

\- **Eres débil pequeño** \- empezaron a caminar a su alrededor mientras se turnaban para hablar.

\- **Se supone que eres un dragón** \- dijo otro.

\- **Un ser orgulloso e independiente.**

**\- Poderoso e imponente.**

**\- Sin embargo permaneces débil y pequeño, porque has elegido aferrarte a otros.**

\- **Has elegido estar sometido en ves de someter.**

**\- ¿Que son ustedes?** \- dijo Spike tratando de ponerse de pie - **¿quien les pidió que hicieran esto?**

**\- ¿Que somos?** \- los cuatro dragones volvieron a sus formas originales demostrando que en realidad eran un dos grifos, un pegaso y un perro diamante - **somos la evolución, y supongo que sabes como funciona eso.**

\- **Aquello que se adapta, sobrevive** \- dijo uno de los grifos.

\- **Y aquello que no, perece** \- dijo el perro diamante aplastando un cráneo en frente suyo.

\- **Ustedes se ven igual que los otros** \- preguntó el bebe dragón - **¿por que los mataron entonces?**

**\- Simple, ellos no se adaptaron, nosotros si.**

**\- No nos compares con esas marionetas** \- dijo el pegaso - **por nuestras venas corre la misma sangre corrupta, pero solo aquellos que aceptan la oscuridad en su ser son capaces de tomar el control de sus vidas** \- sus ojos negros cambiaron y tomaron la apariencia de ojos reptiles - **e ir mas allá de los limites.**

**\- Eso quiere decir que ¿sirven a alguien? ¿a quien? ¡AH!** \- recibió un fuerte golpe de parte del grifo.

\- **Nosotros no servimos a nadie** \- el grifo lo tomo del cuello levantándolo en peso - **esto funciona así y no solo para nosotros, los buenos** \- estrello su cabeza contra el piso - **inocentes** \- volvió a golpearlo - **y amables** \- lo dejo caer - **¡son utilizados!, sin embargo, los astutos** \- miro al pegaso que observaba la escena de manera desinteresada - **los fuertes** \- se fijo en el diamond dog que estaba cruzado de brazos - **y los viles** \- vio al otro grifo que les daba la espalda a todos - **son los que sobreviven.**

\- **No es cierto, aquí no funciona así** \- dijo Spike llorando a mares - **aquí las cosas no funcionan así, yo era feliz junto a mis amigos** \- se levantó mirándolo con furia - **¡hasta que llegaron ustedes! ¡USTEDES LO ARRUINARON TODO! -** empezó a golpearlo en el pecho sin causarle el mas mínimo rasguño o si quiera poder moverlo de su sitio.

\- **Me gusta esa mirada** \- dijo el pegaso caminando hasta quedar en frente suyo - **tal ves puedas ser útil** \- sus dientes se convirtieron en colmillos y lo mordió rápidamente en el cuello.

\- **¡AH! ¿Que me hiciste?** \- un liquido negro empezó a correr por la sangre de Spike causándole un gran dolor - **¿que es esto? ¡QUITAMELO!**

**\- Es un regalo de mi parte.**

**\- Oye viejo, espera un momento** \- le dijo el grifo regañándolo - **él ya es un dragón, nunca hemos intentado infectar a un dragón ¿estas seguro de esto?**

**\- Ya no hay marcha atrás** \- se fijo en Spike que se retorcía de dolor en el piso - **a menos que quieras comértelo.**

**\- Ni hablar, ya lo arruinaste, aún debe de quedar algún sobreviviente jugoso en estas praderas** \- se convirtió en dragón - **voy a buscar alguno** \- se fue volando y los otros también se convirtieron para seguirlo, el pegaso antes de hacerlo vio por ultima ves a Spike a quien ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir gritando.

\- **Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver, y tu sabrás donde encontrarnos** \- luego de decir eso se dispuso a seguir a sus compañeros. Spike dejo de moverse, las mismas venas negras recorrían su cuerpo el cual yacía como muerto en el piso.

**(...)**

A partir de ese día Spike comprendió lo que significaba albergar esa sangre en sus venas tal como lo hacían aquellos a quienes acompañaba ahora, eran marionetas del portador de ese hechizo, eran la pura voluntad del rey Sombra, sus ambiciones y su deseo enfermo de conquista, pero la consciencia de Spike se mantenía despierta solo que había perdido todo el control de su cuerpo el cual ahora le pertenecía a la voluntad de un ser que ni siquiera estaba presente en ese momento pero que aún así era capaz de controlarlos a través de sus deseos, Spike sabía que el hechizo estaba de alguna forma conectado con la esencia del rey Sombra pero también sabía que algo tan poderoso capaz de suprimir la voluntad de sus victimas no podría pertenecer a ese mundo ni a nadie en él, además Sombra llevaba ya mucho tiempo muerto y despedazado, él mismo no podría haber esparcido algo como eso, algo o alguien tenía que haber hecho eso en su lugar y vincularlo directamente con él usando alguna parte suya, como el cuerno que perdió y que jamás encontraron, alguien muy poderoso había sido el responsable de eso, y definitivamente no era Sombra, entonces ¿quien?... Todas esas preguntas invadían la mente de Spike en su confusión, puesto que ni él ni nadie en Equestria era capaz de recordar la visita del Cuentista ni nada de lo que había presagiado, si no inmediatamente habría deducido quien era el responsable de todo ese caos.

Los meses pasaron y el pobre dragón bebe era forzado a hacer cosas horribles en contra de su voluntad, a medida que caminaba entre los grupos de criaturas infectadas podía notar que varios de ellos parecían tener voluntad propia y libertad de actuar, entonces recordó lo que aquellos dragones le habían dicho en ese momento, "solo aquellos que aceptan la oscuridad dentro suyo logran sobrevivir e ir mas allá de los limites", ese recuerdo lo llevo a uno mucho mas crudo e inaceptable, aquel que había escuchado en medio de los golpes que le propinaba el grifo, "los inocentes son manipulados, los astutos, sobreviven".

\- **"No es cierto"** \- decía Spike en su mente, lloraba internamente por la desesperación, veía al resto de los infectados a sus lados, parados como soldados de juguete y pensaba que tal ves ellos también sentían lo mismo que él, en ese momento un grupo de ponis pasó caminando en frente suyo mientras hablaban y reían hasta que uno de ellos se fijo en él.

\- **No puedo creerlo** \- dijo el poni que resulto ser el mismo pegaso que lo infectó, este reconoció a Spike y se acercó a él con una sonrisa arrogante - **parece que al final te convertiste en otra marioneta mas** \- saco de una patada a otro de los infectados que se sentaba al lado de Spike y ocupo su lugar - **siguiendo la voluntad de un muerto** \- lanzo un corto suspiro - **creí que tu lo entenderías mucho mas rápido pero al final, estas donde mereces, con los que son como tú** \- Spike se moría por golpearlo, entonces sin que se diera cuenta rápidamente su puño se movió y le dio una gran bofetada en la cara al pegaso moviendolo de su sitio - **¡eso es! ¡libérate! ¡libera todo ese odio!** \- por primera ves había tenido control de su cuerpo y todo eso gracias a un sentimiento impuro, quería asesinar al pegaso, aunque para eso tuviera que convertirse en un monstruo - **¡atácame de nuevo! ¡vamos! tu ya eres un dragón, quiero ver en que te conviertes, quiero saberlo.**

\- **¡NO!** \- le gritó y luego se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza - **no soy como tu** \- dijo con mucho esfuerzo, una ves que se calmo se dejo caer de rodillas mirando el piso sintiendo que otra ves no tenía control sobre si mismo.

\- **Patético** \- dijo el pegaso limpiándose la sangre del rostro - **estas con los tuyos, que lo disfrutes entonces** \- se retiró dejando solo a Spike quien por primera ves dejo caer una sola lágrima sobre la tierra muerta que alguna ves fue una verde pradera.

**(...)**

Al cabo de unos meses mas finalmente descubrió que era lo que Sombra quería y por lo tanto cual era el objetivo de los infectados, él quería renacer, y para eso necesitaba el Corazón de Cristal, ahora se encontraba junto con un grupo de esclavos de varias razas caminando por los helados campos cercanos a las ruinas del Imperio de Cristal, a la cabeza del equipo iban dos dragones negros conversando.

\- **Repiteme porque estamos ayudando a estos muñecos** \- dijo uno de los dragones a su compañero.

\- **Simple, nos estamos quedando sin comida, todo a sido genial hasta ahora pero la verdad es que a mi tampoco me atrae la idea de comernos entre nosotros.**

**\- Lo dices porque eres débil ¿cierto?**

**\- No intentes retarme** \- dijo con un tono molesto.

\- **Como sea, además, ¿en que nos ayudara revivir a Sombra?**

**\- Es un unicornio muy inteligente, tal ves el mas inteligente que haya existido después del legendario Star Swirl, pero mas que nada es un conquistador, si lo traemos de regreso al enterarse que todo el jodido continente esta bajo el control de sus muñecos entonces elaborara algún plan para ir en busca de nuevos territorios, y por lo tanto...**

**\- Mas comida.**

**\- Exacto, y eso es lo único que nos lleva a este lugar** \- se detuvieron al presenciar los restos de lo que parecía ser un globo aerostático quemado en medio de la tormenta de nieve - **parece que algunos de los nuestros estuvieron haciendo travesuras en este lugar.**

**\- ¿Que diablos hace aquí un jodido globo de carga?** \- comenzó a revisar los restos - **esto ni siquiera es capaz de moverse en una zona tan fría como esta.**

**\- Si un unicornio lo protege anda de maravilla, pero ni el escudo de un unicornio es capaz de protegerlo de nuestro fuego por mucho tiempo** \- se llevó una garra a la barbilla y luego abrió los ojos sorprendido - **ya lo recuerdo, este debe de ser el lugar donde atraparon a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía tratando de huir** \- empezó a reír como loco - **las muy estúpidas pensaban refugiarse en el palacio de cristal mientras todos los demás perecían, que buenas lideres eran, ¿como se llamaba la princesa? cierto, Twilight Sparkle** \- al escuchar ese nombre Spike levanto la mirada.

\- **Mira esto** \- el otro dragón empezó a escarbar por encima de la nieve y descubrió dos cadáveres de pegasos - **estas deben de ser las dos pegasos, si mal no recuerdo sus nombres eran Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy.**

**\- ¿Rainbow?** \- dijo Spike en voz alta logrando articular palabras a pesar del control bajo el que se encontraba - **¿Fluttershy?**

**\- Y aquí hay dos mas** \- el otro dragón descubrió los cadáveres de dos ponis terrestres - **son terrestres, deben de ser Applejack y Pinkie Pie, la honestidad y la risa, no puedo creer que aun recuerdo hasta sus elementos.**

\- **¿Applejack?... ¿Pinkie?** \- esta ves Spike pudo mover sus garras, lentamente iba recuperando el control de su cuerpo pero los dragones no se daban cuenta de esto.

\- **Intentaron huir dejando atrás a su pueblo y así es como terminaron, es tan gracioso, hagamos una apuesta, el que encuentre los cadáveres de Rarity y la Princesa Twilight se come a estos muñecos** \- dijo señalando a los plagados neutrales entre los que estaba Spike.

\- **Hecho.**

**\- ¿Twilight? ¿Ra..rarity?** \- esta ves los dragones no pudieron evitar escuchar los susurros de Spike - **¿ca...ca...cada...?** \- empezó a tartamudear.

\- **¿Que le ocurre a ese?**

**\- ¿Ca...ca..cadáveres?** \- los ojos del bebe dragón que se habían vuelto negro a causa de la infección recuperaron su aspecto draconico en una mirada envuelta en desesperación o ira - **¡NOOOOOOO!** \- pego un gran grito que apartó a todos los que estaban a su lado, los dos dragones negros se taparon los oídos por la gran potencia de su lamento a pesar de ser una criatura tan pequeña, entonces ocurrió lo inevitable, la sangre draconica de Spike llena de adrenalina se mezclo con el virus que corría por sus venas neutralizandolo y peor aún, mutandolo.

\- **¿Que carajos le esta pasando?** \- en cuestión de segundos Spike paso de ser el pequeño dragón bebe a un enorme dragón morado de gran musculatura con la espalda llena de filosas espinas verdes que llegaban hasta su cola, era exactamente la misma apariencia que tenía cuando cayo victima de su propia codicia hace años en Poniville.

_**¡ROAR!**_

Lanzo un potente rugido al aire y luego centro toda su atención el los dos dragones que estaban a pocos metros de distancia.

\- **No se lo que es pero definitivamente no es de los nuestros, ¡a él!** \- los dos levantaron vuelo y empezaron a atacarlo con bolas de fuego las cuales rebotaban en la acorazada piel de Spike, él no tenía alas por lo que no podía alcansarlos así que les dio la espalda y todas las espinas que estaban en ella salieron volando a gran velocidad perforando las alas de sus oponente los cuales rugían de dolor mientras caían al piso.

\- **Maldito** \- intentó volar de nuevo pero notó que sus alas había sido perforadas, eran inútiles - **me las vas a pagar** \- fue silenciado por un fuerte golpe en el rostro de parte del dragón morado, el impacto fue tan fuerte que le provoco una muerte inmediata cosa que aterro a su compañero el cual se dispuso a huir por tierra pero Spike pego un gran salto y le cayo encima rompiéndole la espalda.

\- **No lo hagas** \- suplicó el dragón negro a lo que Spike dudo en romperle la cabeza pero este aprovecho el momento para usar su cola y perforarle la espalda a lo que Spike como reflejo por el dolor bajo su puño sobra la cabeza de su oponente acabando con él, respiraba agitadamente tratando de procesar lo que había hecho, pero solo un pensamiento recorría su mente en ese momento.

\- **¡Twilight!... ¡Rarity!** \- empezó a olfatear todo el piso alrededor del destruido globo y notó que estas no se encontraban ahí, si no que habían seguido un camino rumbo al imperio de cristal - **ellas... están con vida** \- se volteo hacia atrás para ver como el resto de los plagados que no se podía convertir en dragones y por lo tanto no tenían voluntad propia intentaba clavar sus lanzas en él, estuvo a punto de matarlos pero recordó que en el fondo ellos aun son seres puros y decidió dejarlos con vida sin saber que estaba cometiendo un error, puesto que ellos seguirían con su camino rumbo al imperio en ruinas - **¡VOY POR USTEDES!**

Spike se lanzo a correr a toda velocidad siguiendo el rastro del olor que habían dejado Twilight y Rarity hasta que llego a un punto en particular.

\- **No** \- dijo en voz baja al escarbar en la nieve y encontrar el cadáver de una unicornio - **por favor no** \- levantó el bulto de nieve con sus inmensas garras y lo estrecho contra su pecho - **Rarity... ¿por que?** \- empezó a llorar en silencio - **Rarity... no pude protegerte... lo siento, soy un inútil, siempre lo fui.**

**\- Así es, eres un inútil** \- dijo una voz conocida entre la tormenta de nieve acompañada por otras voces.

\- **Pero un gran, gran inútil** \- finalmente notó que se trataba del pegaso, el perro diamante y los dos grifos con los que se había encontrado cuando despertó por primera ves en medio de ese infierno.

**\- Si que se ha puesto grande** \- dijo uno de los grifos.

\- **Les dije que algo interesante pasaría con este muchacho.**

**\- Cállense** \- dijo el otro grifo que se veía mucho mas viejo y serio - **claramente él no es de los nuestros, su sangre es distinta ahora, sabía que no era buena idea compartir el virus con un dragón** \- empezó a deformarse y en cuestión de segundos adopto su forma de dragón negro - **ahora que se divirtieron es hora de borrarlo del mapa** \- todos los demás sonrieron y también se convirtieron.

Rodearon a Spike entre los cuatro mientras el dolido dragón morado bajaba el cadáver de Rarity y lo cubría con nieve para luego levantarse y ponerse en posición de combate.

\- **Inténtenlo, ¡vengan por mi!** \- el combate empezó, en ves de volar los dragones negros corrieron a toda velocidad al rededor suyo encerrándolo, cada ves que Spike intentaba salir usaban sus colas para cortarlo, lentamente el circulo se fue haciendo mas pequeño y aumentaban la frecuencia con la que lo cortaban, Spike intento saltar pero uno de ellos apareció de imprevisto saltando al mismo tiempo que él y le dio un gran golpe haciéndolo volar fuera del circulo con varios cortes y heridas en su cuerpo.

\- **Admítelo Spike, no puedes contra nosotros.**

**\- Tenemos mas experiencia que tu en combate.**

**\- Eso lo veremos** \- el gran dragón morado se puso de pie - **mi turno de girar** \- dio una vuelta mientras lanzaba sus espinas a todas partes obligando a los dragones a moverse para esquivarlas, cuando estos intentaban acercarse para atacarlo este usaba su cola para quitarselos de encima - **¿que se siente cabrones?** \- logro tomar a uno de ellos por el cuello y estrellarlo contra el piso, estuvo a punto de romperle la cabeza de un golpe pero otro se le abalanzo encima mordiendolo en el hombro, luego se le subieron los otros dos y empezaron a morderlo sin piedad pero Spike haciendo uso de su gran fuerza logro quitárselos de encima cosa que los sorprendió bastante - **¡soy mas fuerte que ustedes!**

**\- Es cierto, tienes mas fuerza física que nuestra especie.**

**\- Pero hay algo que tu no tienes.**

**\- ¿Que?** \- dijo Spike pero fue sorprendido por uno de ellos que lo agarro con fuerza por la espalda inmovilizándolo.

**\- ¡ALAS!** \- entonces empezó a volar a gran velocidad cargando el pesado cuerpo de Spike por lo que tuvo que ser ayudado por el resto de sus compañeros, entre los cuatro inmovilizaron y elevaron a Spike varios metros en el aire para luego dejarlo caer sin piedad mientras este los veía alejarse lentamente.

_**¡BOOM!**_

Finalmente el cuerpo de Spike choco contra la fría superficie del suelo helado, el dragón morado apenas se mantenía consciente mientras levantaba la vista al cielo y contemplaba como los cuatro dragones negros volaban en círculos sobre él como aves de rapiña contemplando su presa.

\- **¿Voy a morir aquí?** \- entonces recordó que el cadaver de Twilight no estaba ahí y que ya estaba a solo un kilómetro del Imperio de Cristal - **no, ella aun me necesita** \- intento ponerse de pie con dificultad - **¡NO VOY A PERDER!** \- grito al cielo retando a sus atacantes los cuales sonrieron y empezaron a bajar a gran velocidad con la intención de despedazarlo y alimentarse de él - **¡NO PERDERÉ!** \- para sorpresa de los cinco, a tan solo unos metros del impacto, el tiempo se congelo para todos sin excepción.

\- **¿Que diablos es esto?** \- dijo uno de ellos notando como un circulo rúnico se iba dibujando sobre la nieve y ellos estaba justo en el centro de este.

\- **Tengo un mal presentimiento** \- dijo el otro dragón negro para luego ser cegados por una luz intensa. Lo que paso después fue difícil de describir, Spike sintió como todo su cuerpo se descomponía y se reconstruía de una forma extraña, sin embargo a pesar de lo extraña y un tanto dolorosa que era la situación no podía evitar sentir que ya había pasado por eso antes.

**(...)**

Spike abría los ojos lentamente, sentía su cuerpo adolorido pero mucho mas ligero, al despertar notó que se encontraba dentro de una jaula, pero era una jaula muy pequeña, intento pararse en dos patas pero notó que le costaba demasiado, es mas, le era imposible, fue en ese momento que reviso su aspecto y notó que había dejado de ser un gran dragón y que ahora nuevamente era un perro morado.

\- **¿Que?... ¿por que tengo esta apariencia?... ¡AH!** \- un par de garras negras golpearon con fuerza los barrotes de su jaula, entonces se dio cuenta de que toda esa habitación estaba llena de jaulas, pero solo cinco estaban ocupadas, la suya, y la de cuatro lobos negros que estaban a sus costados.

\- **Todo esto es tu puta culpa** \- dijo el lobo negro estirando la pata a través de los barrotes para alcansarlo - **voy a matarte, ¡voy a matarte!**

**\- No lo entiendo, ¿que esta ocurriendo?**

\- **No sabemos mas que tu** \- dijo el lobo que estaba en la jaula del otro lado, por su voz pudo reconocer que se trataba del grifo anciano - **esto parece ser otro mundo, ahora somos los juguetes de pruebas de esas criaturas bípedas.**

**\- ¿Criaturas bípedas?** \- las puertas se abrieron y dos hombres usando trajes anti radiación entraron y cargaron la jaula de Spike mientras que el lobo que antes había intentado atraparlo ahora reía como loco.

\- **Ya verás lo que se siente imbécil, te van a abrir como a una puta rana, ¡te van a abrir! jajaja.**

**\- Esperen** \- dijo Spike mirando a todas partes mientras cargaban su jaula - **estoy de nuevo en este mundo, yo conozco este mundo, ¡estoy a salvo!**

\- **Maldito iluso** \- fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar de parte del lobo antes de que cerraran la puerta y descubriera la otra cara de un mundo que creía conocer por completo.

**(...)**

Oscuros fueron los días que siguieron después de ese, uno mas oscuro que el anterior, desde que entro por segunda ves a ese mundo jamas volvió a ver la luz del sol o de la luna, lo único que veía era el foco que alumbraba el almacén donde lo encerraban junto con los cuatro lobos negros, al principio los metían en jaulas separadas, a veces los metían en una sola jaula, para ver que tan bien se llevaban, fue un fracaso, desde ese momento solo a Spike lo tenían en una jaula aparte, pero con el pasar de los meses hasta la imbatible voluntad de los siniestros lobos que antes fueron dragones se vio mermada por las humillantes y dolorosas pruebas a las que eran sometidos.

Cierta noche decidieron encerrar a los cinco en una sola jaula de nuevo, pero se llevaron a uno de los lobos, el resto esperaba decaído en su prisión, ya ni siquiera tenían energías o ganas de dañar a Spike, después de todo ahora solo eran ellos.

\- **Como se nota que estos monos nunca han visto a un perro hablar** \- dijo uno de los lobos que por su voz se notaba que era el grifo mas joven del grupo - **no dejaban de hacerme esas preguntas estúpidas.**

**\- Aunque sea es mejor que las pruebas físicas** \- dijo el lobo con la voz del perro diamante - **oye tu** \- llamo la atención del ultimo lobo que debía de ser el pegaso - **has estado muy callado últimamente.**

**\- Si hablo, es solo para maldecir a ese infeliz** \- señalo a Spike - **todo esto es su culpa.**

**\- Ustedes me siguieron** \- dijo el pequeño perro morado sin energías - **además deberían de poder convertirse en humanos, después de todo tu eres un pegaso.**

**\- Desde que entre a este lugar he perdido mi habilidad para des transformarme, estoy atrapado en esta forma** \- las puertas se abrieron y los científicos entraron llevando al ultimo miembro del equipo sosteniéndolo con una correa, abrieron las puertas de la jaula y lo forzaron a entrar - **que humillación, ¿ahora que te hicieron?** \- el lobo viejo no contestó - **¿que te pasa? ¿el gato te comió la lengua?** \- levantó una garra y empezó a arañar el piso como si estuviera escribiendo algo, finalmente termino y todos pudieron leerlo - **"no fue el gato" ¿que quieres decir con eso?** \- hubo un silencio sepulcral, entonces todos abrieron los ojos como platos puesto que ya se podían imaginar lo que acababa de ocurrir y que muy pronto les harían a ellos - **oye, no bromees, vamos, háblame** \- no obtuvo respuesta - **¡HE DICHO QUE ME HABLES!** \- el lobo viejo le mostró un corte que tenía en la garganta, le habían quitado las cuerdas vocales - **¡MALDITOS SEAN!** \- se lanzó contra las rejas gruñendo y golpeándolas - **¡SON UNOS MALDITOS! ¡COBARDES! ¡nos tienen miedo! ¡eso es lo que pasa! ¡COBARDES! ¡no me van a cortar la lengua! ¿me oyeron? ¡NO LO HARÁN!** \- entonces las puertas se abrieron y los científicos abrieron la reja a lo que el lobo con la voz del pegaso se arrepintió y empezó a retroceder - **esperen... era broma... ¡SOLO BROMEABA! ¡SUÉLTENME!** \- al carecer de energías para defenderse rápidamente fue sometido y arrastrado sin que los demás hicieran algo para evitarlo.

\- **¡Déjenlo!** \- para sorpresa de todos Spike fue el único que se atrevió a morder a uno de los científicos quien fácilmente se lo quito de una patada y luego lo volvió a encerrar en su jaula cerrándola y llevándose al lobo que no paraba de revolcarse mientras lo arrastraban.

\- **¡AYÚDENME! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AAAAAHHHH!** \- las puertas se cerraron y nada se pudo hacer al respecto, ni en ese momento, ni en ningún otro.

**(...)**

Al cabo de unas semanas todos sufrieron el mismo destino, los científicos consideraron peligroso el hecho de que se comuniquen entre ellos al ser conscientes de que poseían cierto intelecto, así que decidieron quitarles el habla para evitar futuros riesgos, ahora no eran mas que unos perros con cierta inteligencia, finalmente lograron mermar sus voluntades por completo, ya no hacían mas que dormir y aguantar las pruebas sin oponer resistencia alguna, cuando se negaban a comer los obligaban por medio de dolor, era la solución a cualquier problema, causarles dolor. Una mañana Spike despertó y se encontró cara a cara con un hombre que usaba una mascara blanca de lineas negras, a pesar de que era la primera ves que tenía a un humano tan cerca sin que lo estuviera golpeando no se inmutó en lo absoluto.

\- **Lamento todo esto que estas pasando Spike** \- dijo el misterioso enmascarado, el hecho que sepa su nombre causo cierta emoción en el fondo del pequeño perro, entonces el hombre se quito la mascara demostrando que se trataba de un joven de piel gris oscuro y cabello plateado, con una mirada muy dura - **mi nombre es Gotick Black, es lo menos que mereces saber después de todo lo que te estoy haciendo pasar, así es, es mi culpa que tu hayas llegado a este mundo, yo le enseñe a estos tipos como crear un portal artificial el cual solo se activaría cada 30 lunas al igual que el original** \- la mirada de Spike se endureció y gruño un poco - **debes de pensar que soy un maldito bastardo y tal ves tienes razón, pero soy un hombre con códigos así que voy a recompensarte con cierta información, tu querida amiga Twiligth, esta en este mundo, así que la próxima ves que te niegues a comer, recuerda que ella puede estar buscándote** \- luego de decir eso se volvió a poner la mascara y abandono la sala dejando al pequeño perro muy confundido pero con un sentimiento que valía por cada uno de esos días de tortura en ese lugar... esperanza.

**(...)**

Al cabo de un mes los cinco perros fueron llevados a un lugar que nunca antes habían visto, se trataba de una zona muy amplia en la que había un casco de acero gigantesco sostenido por varios cables colgando del techo, el casco parecía estar hecho a la medida de la cabeza de un dragón por lo que podía suponer que es lo que pretendían hacer. Así fue como empezaron las pruebas con los prototipos y la mayoría fue un éxito, al entrar en contacto con la energía de las replicas de los elementos de la armonía la transformación era inminente, recuperaban sus aspectos de imponentes dragones negros, y con sus voluntades mermadas por las pruebas y humillaciones a las que fueron sometidos eran muy fáciles de controlar haciendo uso de su tecnología, todos menos uno, Spike no podía ser controlado, esto solo significaba mas castigos para el pobre cachorro con la intención de hacerlo manipulable pero él tenía un objetivo que solo la muerte podría quitarle y con el tiempo se darían cuenta de esto y tendrían que recurrir a otras medidas para poder explotar la gran fuerza del pequeño.

Al despertar cierto día el cachorro morado recibió una visita muy extraña e inesperada, se trataba de una mujer atractiva de piel oscura y cabello verde esmeralda, por alguna razón sentía que le recordaba a alguien, pero su mente era nublaba por las dulces palabras que la mujer pronunciaba, las cuales le traían el recuerdo de aquellos días en los que todo era paz y tranquilidad.

\- **Pobrecillo** \- dijo Crysalis rascando su barbilla con ternura - **han sido muy duros contigo, estos tipos creen que todo se soluciona con dureza** \- su voz era bastante hipnótica, eso sumado a que Spike se encontraba muy débil tanto física como mentalmente lo convertía en un ser fácilmente manipulable a ese tipo de sugestión - **yo me voy a encargar de curarte** \- lo último que Spike vio fue la aterradora mirada de la bruja tomando control de él, sumergiendo su mente en un reconfortante y merecido descanso a cambio de tomar el total control de su cuerpo.

**Fin Flashback.**

El avión seguía su curso, dentro de este iban el general Sombra junto con su mano derecha Duncan Drums, los dos se encontraban hablando de negocios y estrategias en compañía de cuatro guardias, hasta que la puerta se abrió de repente dejando entrar al copiloto cosa que sorprendió mucho al corrupto gobernador.

\- **¿Que hace usted aquí?** \- dijo molesto - **¿y quien te dio permiso para entrar en un principio?**

**\- Vine a hablar de negocios** \- entonces todos los guardias levantaron sus armas y apuntaron tanto a Frank Sutler como a Duncan Drums.

\- **¿Que significa esto?** \- dijeron los dos confundidos.

\- **Señor, me he apoderado de mas de la mitad de su tripulación y usted ni siquiera se ha enterado** \- el copiloto hablaba con una voz extraña, como si fueran dos voces hablando al mismo tiempo.

\- **No puede ser, ¿eres la bruja de Crysalis?**

**\- No** \- agarro una copa de vino que estaba sobre la mesa y le dio un sorbo - **soy alguien mucho mas peligroso que ella** \- camino hasta quedar en frente suyo - **usted puede ser el hombre mas poderoso de este mundo, pero yo** \- dejo caer el vino a sus pies - **no soy de este mundo.**

**(...)**

En la dimensión oscura las Espinas de la Orden se mantenían la margen de lo que estaba ocurriendo a través del estanque de agua rúnica que usaban como horaculo, uno de ellos había tomado el control de la situación luego de asesinar a un compañero y usar sus habilidades para controlar a la tripulación de Frank Sutler la cual se encargaba de transportar a Spike en su forma de dragón morado.

\- **Increíble que puedes controlar a tantos al mismo tiempo** \- dijo uno de los encapuchados sorprendido por la habilidad de su compañero.

\- **Esto es fácil para mi, tal ves sea el mismo hechizo que usa esa bruja pero nosotros podemos llevar todo a otro nivel.**

**\- Hay algo que no entiendo** \- dijo otro de los encapuchados - **tal ves mi pregunta sonara algo ignorante pero la verdad no soy un experto en el control mental, ¿por que simplemente no tomas en control de esos dos y te ahorras los interrogatorios?**

**\- Porque no tengo acceso a sus recuerdos, solo puedo controlar sus cuerpos durmiendo sus mentes, si estoy manejando este avión es porque se como hacerlo.**

**\- ¿Y donde diablos aprendiste a manejar un avión de ese mundo?**

**\- Eso es un secreto** \- se pudo escuchar una ligera risa a pesar de que no se podía apreciar su rostro.

Dentro del avión tanto Frank como Duncan se vieron superados por la misteriosa habilidad de la Espina de la Orden, pero mas que atemorizados lo que veían era un potencial recurso a su favor.

\- **Me parece interesante lo que ha hecho con mi tripulación** \- dijo Frank aplaudiendo y sirviendo otra copa de vino - **no veo porque hacer uso de amenazas, somos gente civilizada después de todo ¿no es así?**

**\- ¿Civilizado?** \- dijo el copiloto bajo el control de la Espina - **en comparación con otras cosas a ustedes monos se les puede llamar de cualquier forma menos civilización, pero admito que me resulta la forma en la que un ser con un intelecto tan inferior como tu pretende comprar mi confianza con una bebida alcohólica.**

**\- Solo estoy tratando de ser cortes con usted, le estoy siendo sincero.**

**\- No me interesa su sinceridad.**

**\- ¿Entonces que es lo que quiere?** \- el copiloto esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras que hacia una señal para que los guardias bajaran las armas.

**\- Quiero que cambies el curso de este vuelo, vamos de vuelta a la planta nuclear, a encontrarnos con unas visitas inesperadas.**

El general dio la orden al resto de los aviones a lo que todos se dieron la vuelta junto con la pesada carga de regreso al punto de partida.

**6 meses, 29 días.**

.

**NA: Con esto atamos varios cabos sueltos e incógnitas que llevo arrastrando desde el segundo acto, tal como lo prometí para cuando empiece la recta final no quedara mas que una sola duda por aclarar, dejen sus criticas y comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	86. Determinación

**84\. Determinación.**

Eran las 5 de la mañana, las portadoras se despedían de Luna y del resto de las personas que se refugiaban en el campamento, mientras tanto Pierce Cross y Cybrian Spear las esperaban en los asientos delanteros de una camioneta, el joven de piel gris escondía un frasco con un liquido blanco que le había entregado Pierce hace unos minutos.

\- **No lo entiendo** \- dijo el detective de piel crema y cabello marrón - **¿por que no quieres que ellas tomen la poción? si nos recuerdan eso podría facilitar el hecho de que confíen en nosotros.**

**\- ¿En serio crees eso? ¿Te parece que van a estar tranquilas si recuerdan que quise matarlas y que Fluttershy tiene una hija no nata en otra linea de tiempo?** \- Pierce se quedo callado al escuchar eso - **ya hable con Applejack y se que no dirá ni una palabra al respecto, tenemos suerte de que se pueda razonar con ella** \- en ese momento llegaron el resto de las portadoras pero Twilight no se encontraba con ellas.

\- **Estamos listas** \- dijo Applejack mirando a Reloj con desconfianza.

\- **¿Y Twilight? Creí que ella era la mas emocionada con este viaje** \- dijo el joven de mirada muerta.

\- **Ella fue a encargarse de unos asuntos pero descuida, nos dará el alcance** \- subieron en la parte trasera del vehículo.

\- **¿Sabes algo?** \- le dijo Pinkie a Reloj - **si quisiéramos podríamos estar en ese lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hacemos esto para esperar a Twilight.**

**\- Que bueno saberlo, solo sigan el plan tal como lo hablamos** \- respondió mientras le hacía una señal a Pierce para ponerse en marcha rumbo a la planta nuclear de Frank Sutler, pero antes de que pudiera arrancar vio a dos siluetas aparecer de la nada en frente de la camioneta.

\- **¿Pero que...?** \- se bajo para revisar y una ves que se acercaron noto que se trataba de un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro desalborotado y un hombre de piel azul claro con un sombrero de ala corta negro - **no puedo creerlo** \- Pierce esbozo una gran sonrisa y rápidamente se acerco a recibirlos - **Eighth Soul, ¡maldita sea!** \- dijo emocionado - **por un momento te di por muerto ¿que te ocurrió?**

**\- Los del Sector de Recuperación son unos tipos duros de evadir** \- dijo el musico que parecía estar herido puesto que era ayudado por el Observador 77 quien lo sostenía de un brazo para caminar.

\- **No se preocupen, este tipo es muy duro de matar** \- las portadoras se bajaron para recibirlos y Fluttershy pudo reconocer al Observador - **que bueno verlas de nuevo, sobretodo a ti Fluttershy, tal ves puedas darle una mano a mi amigo con tus habilidades curativas** \- la joven se apresuro a curarlo mientras que el hombre del sombrero negro caminaba hasta quedar en frente de Reloj - **parece que quieres armar un alboroto, no recuerdo haberte enseñado a ser así.**

**\- Me enseñaste a ser listo para sobrevivir y es lo que estoy haciendo, pero no puedo hacerme cargo de todo, ¿que hicieron con Ojos Rápidos y sus colegas?**

**\- Luego de atacar por tercera ves a Octava del Alma supuse que irían a nuestra posición para interrogarnos, tienen serias sospechas de ti.**

**\- Que no me jodan, estoy limpio, las Espinas me sacaron de ahí.**

**\- No son estúpidos y saben que algo raro esta pasando, yo también lo se pero no voy a presionarte con preguntas de ese tipo, Grace se esta haciendo cargo de ellos pero conociendo el carácter de su líder dudo que pueda hacerles perder mucho tiempo así que tengo que regresar para asegurarme que no se acerquen a este punto por nada en el mundo -** puso una mano sobre la cabeza del joven **\- no me importa en que estés metido, nunca dejo que toquen a mis subordinados.**

**\- Me gustaría decir que me alegra escuchar eso pero ya me conoces -** respondió el Fantasma **\- también me gustaría prometer que les contare todo una ves que termine pero la verdad es que dudo que nos volvamos a ver después de esto -** fijo su vista en Eighth Soul quien era curado por Fluttershy **\- pero creo que alguien mas se los puede contar en mi lugar.**

**\- Bueno -** revisó su Mecanismo de la Armonía **\- es hora de irme -** se dio la media vuelta pero Reloj lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo.

**\- Espera, hay algo que necesito saber, ¿por casualidad hay algún miembro de la Orden llamado Luz entre la Oscuridad? -** el Observador se mostró un tanto sorprendido por esa pregunta.

**\- Claro que si, me parece curioso que preguntes por él, pensaba mandarlos juntos en la próxima misión, pero veo que aun tienes mucho trabajo que hacer aquí.**

**\- Muchachos -** dijo Applejack interrumpiendo a Reloj que estaba a punto de decir algo **\- no quiero molestarlos pero nos conviene movernos mientras aun esta oscuro, solo quedan unos minutos antes de que salga el sol.**

**\- Es cierto -** finalmente se despidieron del Observador que uso su mecanismo de la armonía para teletransportarse y luego todos subieron a la camioneta con Pierce al volante, Eighth Soul se sentaba al lado de Reloj quien se arrimo un poco para susurrarle algo al oído **\- Octava del Alma, debes de prometerme que una ves que cambiemos las cosas, te aseguraras que Luz entre la Oscuridad siga existiendo.**

**\- ¿Por que me pides algo como eso?**

**\- Simple -** levantó su mirada buscando la luna en el cielo **\- si las cosas se salen de control, él será el único capaz de detenerme.**

En una mansión en ruinas escondida en medio del bosque una joven de piel crema y cabello rojizo con anaranjado permanecía parada en la cima de esta portando un particular yelmo medieval de color azul oscuro con una media luna grabada en la frente. Sunset Shimmer se encontraba mirando al sol salir por el horizonte dando inicio a un nuevo día cuando de repente sintió una presencia detrás suyo.

\- **Sunset, ha pasado un tiempo** \- dijo una joven de piel lila y cabello oscuro que portaba una corona con una estrella morada en el centro.

\- **¿A que vienes ahora cobarde?** \- respondió la joven sin siquiera voltear a mirarla - **ya te dije que si no vienes con un desafío no me hagas perder el tiempo.**

**\- Tampoco veo que tengas muchas cosas que hacer por aquí, veo que tus súbditos te abandonaron.**

**\- Yo los hice correr a todos, no necesito a nadie a mi alrededor.**

**\- Antes pensaba que nos habías traicionado** \- se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella - **pero ahora se que la verdadera razón de tu cambio es esa cosa que llevas sobre tu cabeza** \- estiro el brazo como si intentara quitársela - **si tan solo, pudieras deshacerte de ello** \- pero Sunset se dio la vuelta rápidamente y la tomo del brazo para luego empujarla.

\- **No te atrevas a tocar mi corona, tu ya tienes una.**

**\- Eso ni siquiera es una corona y te esta convirtiendo en un monstruo.**

\- **Si quieres que me la quite entonces ven por ella** \- se puso en posición de combate mientras hacía brillar sus ojos de color negro.

\- **Me encantaría intentarlo y lo haré uno de estos días, pero hoy no, hoy he venido porque tal ves necesite tu ayuda y se que dentro de tu locura aun queda algo de la vieja Sunset Shimmer, voy a ir a la planta nuclear de Frank Sutler para sacar a Spike.**

**\- Hasta que finalmente te decidiste a morir, ese sitio es impenetrable, recuerda lo que paso la ultima ves que intentaste rescatar a tu amiguito.**

**\- Esta ves cuento con una apoyo distinto, y se que tu también odias al general Sombra, por eso quiero saber si cuento con tu apoyo en esto** \- Sunset río al escuchar eso.

\- **Debes estar loca si crees que voy a ayudarte.**

**\- Me lo suponía** \- se dio la media vuelta y se transformo desplegando sus alas en toda su envergadura dispuesta a marcharse - **si cambias de opinión, ya sabes donde encontrarme** \- finalmente se lanzo al vuelo a una velocidad increíble, Sunset solo se quedo mirando la estela morada que había dibujado mientras esta se desvanecía por el salir del sol.

En la dimensión oscura, las Espinas de la Orden ya tenían cubiertos varios puntos de observación gracias a las marionetas que uno de ellos había logrado controlar, se encontraban viendo a través de la fuente de agua como los aviones giraban de regreso a la planta nuclear.

\- **¿Que hay en ese lugar de especial como para tener que evitar a toda costa que las portadoras lleguen ahí?** \- preguntó otro de los encapuchados.

\- **No me interesan los objetivos de las portadoras, lo que me importa es que Eighth Soul no consiga el suyo, creí que ustedes podrían deducirlo fácilmente.**

**\- Así que Octava del Alma busca crear una nueva máquina del tiempo usando la tecnología que hay en ese lugar ¿es eso lo que ocurre?**

**\- Muy cerca, pero sea lo que sea ya entiendes mi punto.**

**\- ¿Y para eso pretendes usar a ese inmenso animal? ¿no crees que hay otras formas menos llamativas de impedirles el paso?**

\- **Los elementos de la armonía son rivales que prefiero no subestimar, no voy a cometer el mismo error que nuestro compañero caído** \- dijo refiriéndose a la Espina que había asesinado - **en realidad, estoy casi seguro que ellas tienen un papel mucho mas importante dentro del Mecanismo Sangriento, estoy ansioso por verlas despertar ese potencial.**

Al cabo de unas horas la camioneta en la que viajaban los demás se detuvo dos kilómetros de distancia del perímetro vigilado de la planta nuclear, finalmente luego de esperarla por unos minutos Twilight los alcanzo volando.

\- **Lamento la tardanza** \- se disculpó la joven de piel lila mientras hacía brillar su corona y volvía a la normalidad - **veo que tenemos nueva compañía** \- dijo mirando a Eighth Soul.

\- **Y cambios en los planes también** \- acotó el hombre de piel blanca mientras hacía una señal para que todos se juntaran y lo escuchen - **se que ustedes están aquí buscando a alguien en particular, el problema es que él no se encuentra ahora dentro de las instalaciones.**

**\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?** \- dijo Rainbow molesta.

\- **Según mis fuentes Spike fue transportado a otra ubicación, Frank Sutler y sus comandantes tampoco están presentes, es por eso que decidimos que este sería el momento adecuado para tomar la planta** \- se fijo en los rostros de ansiedad en algunas de las portadoras - **se lo frustrante que puede parecer esto pero tenemos que actuar de manera inteligente, una ves que tomemos el control de estas instalaciones cuando Frank vuelva no tendrá oportunidad ni equipo para actuar, entonces solo tendremos que quitarle el control de Spike, además nosotros también hemos venido a este lugar buscando a alguien muy importante.**

\- **Pondremos todo de nuestra parte** \- dijo Applejack y las demás asintieron.

\- **De acuerdo** \- intervino Reloj - **esto es lo que haremos, ante la ausencia de su líder este lugar debe de estar mas protegido que nunca, pero siendo honesto dudo que todas sus fuerzas armadas combinadas sean capaces de hacerles algo a ustedes el problema son las réplicas de los elementos, su influencia puede anular temporalmente sus poderes por lo que vamos a centrar nuestra estrategia en el combate directo y el tiempo.**

**(...)**

Minutos mas tarde varios guardias se mantenían alerta en la entrada de la gran instalación cuando de repente notaron como una camioneta se acercaba a toda velocidad moviéndose entre el camino que se abría en medio del bosque.

\- **Oye** \- dijo uno de ellos a su compañero - **¿ese vehículo es de los nuestros?** \- el otro guardia levanto unos binoculares y notó que no se parecía en nada a los que ellos usaban y que se acercaba a una gran velocidad y de forma sospechosa por lo que se vio obligado a tomar la única medida de seguridad autorizada para aquellos que se atrevían a entrar a esa zona sin supervisión.

\- **Vuelenlo** \- dijo de manera cortante a lo que su compañero levantó el comunicador y ordeno a los artilleros a dispararle con uno de sus cañones.

_**¡BOOM!**_

El auto fue neutralizado a solo unos metros de distancia de la entrada, aun envuelto en llamas seguía rodando por la inercia a lo que le lanzaron otro disparo provocando que explotara en pedazos dejando un gran rastro de humo en medio, los soldados se prepararon para tirar la basura pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que entre el humo y las llamas una figura femenina parecía acercarse lentamente.

\- **No es posible** \- dijo uno de ellos con temor al ver como la figura escapaba del humo revelando ser una joven de piel crema y cabello rubio suelto con la curiosa característica de tener dos orejas de poni sobre su cabeza - **¡DISPAREN!** \- todos empezaron a disparar sin piedad pero las balas de sus rifles rebotaban en el cuerpo de Applejack quien seguía avanzando de forma amenazante sin que pudieran hacer nada para frenar su paso - **llamen a la artillería pesada, ¡estamos bajo ataque!** \- entonces las puertas se abrieron dejando salir dos tanques que tomaron como objetivo a la portadora de la Honestidad - **¡fuego!** \- sin pensarlo dos veces dispararon dos grandes proyectiles directo a la joven pero esta solo levanto ambos brazos y para sorpresa de todos detuvo las dos balas solo con sus manos las cuales luego explotaron sin lograr hacerle ningún daño mas que quemar lo poco que tenía de mangas en su camisa.

\- **Ahora es mi turno** \- Applejack corrió a toda velocidad esquivando las balas de los tanques para luego pegar un gran salto y caerle encima a uno de ellos mientras el resto de los soldados retrocedían, levanto el brazo y arrancó la puerta de un tirón para luego sacar al asustado piloto y noquearlo con tan solo darle un toque en la frente, el piloto del otro tanque ya había escapado entonces la joven levantó lo que parecía ser un comunicador y apretó el botón para hablar - **aquí Applejack, todo despejado en esta zona.**

\- **Perfecto** \- respondió Rainbow Dash quien se encontraba sobrevolando el edificio principal con Pinkie Pie encima suyo, a su lado volaba Fluttershy cargando a Rarity aprovechando la distracción del resto de los guardias que ponían toda su atención en retener a Applejack - **esos tontos ni siquiera nos han visto pasar, buen trabajo** \- guardo su comunicador y comenzó a bajar en picada directo al edificio - **hora de hacer desastres, ¡vamos Rarity!**

**\- De acuerdo** \- la joven de piel blanca lanzo un rayo sobre el techo del edificio convirtiendo el concreto en cristal por lo que fácilmente pudieron atravezarlo sorprendiendo a todos los científicos y soldados que se encontraban operando el lugar.

\- **Me han dicho que a ustedes les gusta maltratar animales** \- dijo Pinkie Pie con tono serio - **¿que piensas de acerca de esto Fluttershy?** \- la joven de piel amarillo pálido frunció el seño al escuchar eso a lo que Pinkie esbozo una pequeña sonrisa - **hora de hacer negocios.**

Eighth Soul junto con Pierce Cross y Cybrian Spear permanecían escondidos en el bosque desde el lado opuesto al que Applejack había elegido para atacar, haciendo uso de comunicadores podían monitorear el progreso de cada una de las portadoras.

\- **El frente y el edificio principal ya han sido tomados** \- dijo Pierce Cross.

\- **En ese caso es hora de abrirnos paso** \- respondió Eighth Soul levantándose y caminando rumbo a la entrada que era resguardada por un grupo de guardias con ordenes de no moverse de ahí.

\- **También nos invaden por aquí** \- dijo uno de los soldados levantando su arma - **maldita sea, ¿por que se demoran tanto en activar las defensas contra los elementos?**

\- **¡Twilight!** \- gritó Reloj a lo que un campo de fuerza se proyecto sobre el equipo protegiéndolos de los disparos, entonces la joven de piel lila se teletransporto en medio de los soldados y rápidamente los noqueo haciendo uso de su magia sin darles tiempo de pedir ayuda - **bien hecho** \- los tres entraron y se reagruparon - **la parte difícil ya esta hecha, su reserva de cristales a sido tomada por Rainbow y las demás así que no pueden suprimir sus poderes, ahora solo queda...** \- se quedo callado al escuchar el sonido de hélices - **no es posible.**

\- **¿Que es eso?** \- dijo Twilight levantando la vista y llevándose una aterradora sorpresa, varios aviones y helicópteros se acercaban a la planta nuclear cargando una inmensa caja de acero negra - **no** \- dijo la joven con voz quebrada al sentir una presencia familiar dentro de ese contenedor, la caja finalmente se desprendió de los cables que la sostenían y empezó a caer en picada cerca de la entrada de las instalaciones.

_**¡BOOM!**_

Un gran temblor se produjo cuando hizo contacto directo con el suelo, luego una gran cantidad de gas empezó a ser desprendido por los extremos y lentamente el techo se fue abriendo y los muros cayeron revelando a una criatura como nunca antes habían visto.

Un gigantesco dragón morado con la espalda llena de espinas verdes había estado encerrado en ese contenedor, tenía garras mecánicas y sobre su cabeza llevaba un gran casco negro que se adaptaba muy bien a la forma de su cráneo, en su espalda tenía una especie de columna vertebral mecánica en cuyo centro había un gigantesco cristal gris que parecía estar apagado, todo eso le daba un aspecto mecánico y aun mas imponente, convirtiéndolo en algo que no era mas que un arma de destrucción masiva.

\- **Spike** \- dijo Twilight contemplando sumamente dolida en lo que se había convertido su asistente - **¿que te han hecho?** \- finalmente el cristal en la espalda del dragón se encendió llenando de energía cada uno de los nervios del gigantesco animal, dos luces rojas se encendieron en los orificios que parecían servir de ojos en el casco y este levantó ambos brazos pegando un tremendo rugido que hizo volar los vidrios de todas las ventanas de las instalaciones y estremeció a cada uno de los presentes.

\- **¿Que fue eso?** \- dijo Rainbow quien junto con Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy habían inmovilizado a todo el personal tanto científico como militar del edificio principal.

Applejack por su parte no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el gran dragón empezó a caminar lentamente mirando a su alrededor hasta que notó la presencia de la joven portadora, entonces abrió la boca y empezó a formar una gran bola de fuego.

\- **¡Pero que!** \- una ves que estuvo listo disparo el proyectil sobre Applejack quien apenas pudo esquivarlo pero su espalda quedo seriamente dañada por el calor abrazador que emanaba la bola de fuego - **esto si puede dañarme, por poco y no lo cuento** \- entonces una gran sombra se proyecto encima suyo y al levantar la visto vio como Spike había saltado sobre ella y estaba a punto de caerle encima - **¡AH!** \- desgraciadamente no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo y tuvo que aguantar todo el peso del dragón encima suyo, una ves que se levantó la joven había quedado completamente fuera de combate, ni siquiera con su gran fuerza y resistencia fue capaz de soportar el peso de la enorme bestia, Spike la tomo con una garra y estuvo a punto de comérsela pero una ráfaga color arcoiris lo golpeo con gran fuerza en la mandíbula obligandolo a soltar a Applejack.

\- **¿Que diablos pasa contigo?** \- dijo Rainbow Dash - **¿acaso no nos reconoces?** \- el dragón empezó a lanzarle varios zarpasos intentando atraparla pero la velocidad de Rainbow no tenía comparación con la suya por lo que decidió cambiar de estrategia y luego de fallar un ultimo intento le lanzo un gran llamarada de fuego - **¡espera!** \- Rainbow quedo atrapada en las llamas del dragón para luego caer inconsciente y herida al piso al lado de Applejack, entonces levantó su pata dispuesto a aplastarlas y lo hizo una, dos y tres veces pero para sorpresa suya al levantarla y ver debajo de ella lo único que había pisoteado era el suelo árido, miró a todas partes y detecto a Pinkie Pie quien había rescatado a sus amigas haciendo uso de su gran velocidad.

\- **O no** \- dijo para si misma la joven rosa mientras comenzaba a correr por todas las instalaciones con el gran dragón persiguiéndola y causando destrozos pero cuando estaba a punto de atraparla Flutteshy voló poniéndose en medio.

\- **¡Spike! Somos nosotras, ¡recuerdanos! ¡AH!** \- se la quito de encima de un zarpaso hiriéndola y cayendo cerca de donde estaba Twilight.

\- **Fluttershy** \- la joven de piel lila corrió a auxiliar a su amiga la cual había quedado inconsciente - **¿que debo hacer?**

**\- Twilight** \- dijo Reloj quien se acerco acompañado por Eighth Soul y Pierce Cross - **tienes que pelear contra él.**

**\- No puedo, no puedo hacerle daño.**

**\- Si no lo haces, las va a matar a todas.**

**\- Me temo que ya es demasiado tarde para un contraataque** \- dijo Eighth Soul - **con esa fuerza no creo que sirva de algo enfrentarlo.**

**\- No puedo mas** \- dijo Pinkie Pie exhausta por tener que esquivar los ataques del dragón mientras cargaba a Applejack y a Rainbow - **este es mi limite.**

**\- ¡ALTO!** \- Spike estaba a punto de estrangularla pero un grito detrás suyo logro llamar su atención - **¡POR FAVOR BASTA!** \- se trataba de Rarity quien le gritaba con el rostro lleno de lagrimas y heridas en su cuerpo - **este no eres tu, mira lo que han hecho contigo** \- increíblemente el dragón parecía estar escuchándola - **quiero de regreso a nuestro Spike, lo quiero de vuelta** \- desgraciadamente lo único que hizo fue levantar su garra preparándose para atacarla.

_**¡SLASH!**_

El cuerpo de Rarity fue golpeado violentamente contra la pared luego de haber recibido un gran golpe de parte del dragón, sin embargo al hacerlo dejo caer un curioso cristal rojo con forma de corazón, un ruby color fuego que no paso de ser percibido por la vista del dragón, quien a través de esa visión mecanizada pudo reconocer la forma del diamante, entonces algo despertó dentro de él y todos los sistemas empezaron a ser superados por una voluntad mucho mas grande.

\- **¿Que le ocurre?** \- se preguntó Pierce Cross al ver como Spike se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza y se golpeaba el casco una y otra ves, al ver que esto no servía se puso de rodillas y empezó a estrellar su cabeza contra el piso repetidas veces.

\- **¡AAAAHHH!** \- un grito desesperado salió de la boca del dragón mientras forcejeaba con sus garras mecánicas para arrancarse el casco a como de lugar - **AAAAHHHH** \- una por una se quitó las garras mecánicas y luego volvió a forcejear con el casco hasta que finalmente logro partir en dos la coraza mecánica quedando así libre de todo control y revelando su verdadero rostro, entonces después de mucho tiempo pudo ver el cielo y el sol con sus propios ojos.

\- **Increíble, se ha liberado.**

**\- Estoy aquí** \- dijo el dragón descubriendo que nuevamente podía hablar - **estoy vivo y despierto** \- se fijo en el cuerpo inconsciente de Rarity y entró en pánico, la levanto delicadamente con sus manos y la reunió junto con Pinkie Pie quien era la única que se mantenía despierta.

\- **Spike, ¿en serio eres tu?**

**\- Pinkie, lo siento, he desaparecido por mucho tiempo, por favor dime que puedes hacer algo por ellas.**

**\- ¡Spike!** \- el dragón se giro hacia atrás respondiendo al sonido de una voz familiar, entonces las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que nuevamente había encontrado el hogar que había perdido.

\- **Twilight** \- la joven camino hasta quedar en frente suyo, la diferencia de tamaño era abismal - **se que he cambiado mucho, pero por favor dime que me reconoces.**

**\- Para mi nunca vas a cambiar** \- abrazó una de las garras del dragón - **para mi siempre serás el pequeño dragón que me despertaba todas las mañanas cuando me desvelada leyendo, vamos a recuperar esos días, ya lo verás** \- Spike no podía responder con palabras lo que sentía en ese momento, por desgracia su emoción no duraría mucho puesto que un misil choco contra su espalda, los aviones y helicópteros habían desplegado todo arsenal dispuestos a darle fin al dragón, y a estos se les habían unido una gran cantidad de tanques y artilleros.

\- **Twilight** \- dijo el dragón levantando la mirada con dureza - **por favor cuida a Rarity y a las demás** \- se levantó y se puso en frente de todo el ejercito - **esta ves... ¡JURO QUE LAS PROTEGERÉ!**

En una habitación blanca llena de luz en la que solo se podía ver un escritorio con varios papeles y una puerta al frente, un hombre de cabello dorado entraba colgando su saco el cual parecía estar cubierto de nieve y sacudiéndose el cabello, el príncipe Caelus analizaba los detalles de su nueva ubicación como Espina de la Orden, sin embargo se encontró con una visita un tanto inesperada.

\- **Espina numero 99, lo estaba esperando** \- dijo una joven de cabello azul oscuro largo que estaba recostada en la silla de Caelus con la punta de sus zapatos apoyados sobre su escritorio y leyendo un libro delgado con el símbolo de una espada y una pluma cruzadas en la portada - **me gustaba mas tu otra oficina, pero veo que aquí también tienes todas las comodidades, aunque afuera parece hacer bastante frío.**

**\- Ojos Claros** \- dijo la Espina de la Orden un tanto sorprendido por su visita - **ya veo, así que tu eres quien robo mi Bitácora de Viajes.**

**\- Creí que lo deducirías, después de todo eres de los que saben casi todo** \- Star se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar rodeando el escritorio.

\- **Me alegra saber que fuiste tu y no otro de mis subordinados, pero ¿por que lo hiciste?**

**\- No te hagas el tonto conmigo** \- lo miró con seriedad - **te vi ahí, dentro de las paginas del Libro de Cuentos, enterré tu jodido cadáver y encima te hiciste el amable conmigo, pero no me dijiste lo que habías hecho en verdad.**

**\- Ya veo** \- cerró la puerta - **has procesado la información del Libro de una forma mucho mas eficaz de lo que pensé que llegarías a hacerlo, ¿en serio recuerdas todo eso?**

**\- Se eso y mucho mas, ahora soy como tu** \- camino hasta quedar en frente suyo - **conozco los hilos del Destino y como usarlos, hay algo que quiero que me digas en mi cara y tu sabes muy bien que es.**

**\- Si sabes como funciona el Mecanismo Sangriento entonces entenderás porque tuve que matar a tu hermano en la otra linea de tiempo, no puedes culparme de ello.**

**\- Lo mismo dijo Cazador de Leyendas, pero ¿sabes que? siempre hay una salida, no se que están tramando tu y tu maestro cuya desaparición no me creo en lo absoluto, no se de que lado están, se que hay seis Espinas de la Orden que poseen el poder de recordar, se que ellos están tratando de hacer las cosas a su manera, se que Eighth Soul esta tratando de hacer las cosas por su lado también, contando con la ayuda de los habitantes de la Equestria 99B, se que Gotick Black intenta algo por su parte, pero no se de que lado están tú y el Cuentista.**

**\- Eso no es importante Star, lo importante es saber ¿de que lado estas tu?**

**\- Del tuyo no, eso tenlo por seguro** \- se dio la media vuelta y camino hasta el escritorio donde guardaba su Bitácora de Viajes - **y tampoco estoy del lado de Cazador de Leyendas** \- dejo caer una gotas de sangre en una de sus paginas empezando el proceso de teletransportación.

\- **¿Que es lo que vas a hacer Star? Necesito saberlo.**

**\- Tu mataste a mi hermano, ¿que crees que voy a hacer?** \- el circulo rúnico se dibujo debajo de ella, solo era cuestión de tiempo que desaparezca.

\- **Star** \- Caelus se acerco a ella manteniendo distancia del circulo - **escucha, lastimar a Noctis no va a solucionar las cosas, y no puedes evitar que regresen a la vieja linea de tiempo, tu hermano aún vive en este tiempo, razona** \- la joven soltó una pequeña risa y luego sonrió.

\- **¿En serio crees que voy a matar a tu hermanito? No soy un monstruo príncipe Caelus, no soy como tu y Gotick Black.**

**\- No comparto los mismos principios que él, pero hay cosas que no puedo evitar que ocurran, Octava del Alma también es consciente de eso, Star, ¿que es lo que vas a hacer?** \- el circulo estaba a punto de completarse.

\- **No voy a hacer nada que no haya hecho ya, solo voy a completar la historia que mi yo del futuro empezó** \- finalmente el circulo se completo y un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala, la joven esbozo una pequeña sonrisa antes de pronunciar sus ultimas palabras - **yo también tengo curiosidad por saber en que se convertirá Reloj mas adelante, pero conoces la naturaleza de la Oscuridad, así que por una cuestión de riesgos, mas vale tenerlo controlado** \- finalmente desapareció en un destello de luz dejando a Caelus con cierta expresión de incertidumbre en su rostro.

\- **¿Como piensas controlarlo?** \- dijo para si mismo mientras los papeles volaban a su alrededor para luego caer lentamente en el piso.

El caos se desato en la planta nuclear, los militares descargaron todo su arsenal para detener al gran dragón, decenas de tanques, aviones y cañones disparaban todo lo que tenían en contra de Spike quien solo caminaba con los brazos abiertos asegurándose que ninguno de sus ataques alcance a Twilight y a quienes se encontraban con ella.

\- **Spike, debes defenderte** \- gritó Twilight - **yo puedo protegerlos con un escudo temporal, eso te dará tiempo de atacarlos.**

**\- De acuerdo** \- Twilight activo un escudo mientras Eighth Soul curaba a las portadoras con ayuda de Pinkie, Pierce y Reloj, entonces Spike se paro en cuatro patas y exhalo fuego por sus narices en señal de ferocidad - **¡ESCÚCHENME TODOS!** \- dijo mientras daba los primeros pasos en camino a la formación de militares - **¡aquellos que tengan familiares y aprecien su vida tanto como las de ellos les ordeno retirarse de este lugar ahora mismo!** \- lo único que recibió como respuesta por su advertencia fue un misil en la cara que no le hizo el menor daño - **de acuerdo, hagamoslo a su manera entonces** \- empezó a correr pisoteando los taques y golpeando los cañones con sus garras.

\- **¡Disparenle a la gema en su espalda!** \- grito uno de los soldados - **¡es lo que lo mantiene en esa forma!** \- entonces los yets de combate empezaron a rodearlo con grandes y complicadas maniobras que el dragón no podía seguir.

\- **Que escurridizos son** \- intentaba atraparlos pero la velocidad de los aviones no se lo permitía, finalmente logro lanzarles unas bolas de fuego destruyéndolos pero dejo su espalda libre para que el resto de los tanques lo acribillaran sin piedad dañando la gema que guardaba en la columna de acero - **o no** \- por suerte no lograron romperla pero tanto la gema como la columna de acero quedaron seriamente dañadas - **¡eso no será suficiente!** \- se dio la vuelta y quemo a todos los tanques que quedaban acabando de una ves con todas las fuerzas terrestres quedando solamente los helicópteros que flotaban mas allá de su alcance - **¡aun me queda suficiente energía como para destrozar todo este maldito lugar! ¡¿ME OYERON?!** \- grito al cielo mirando el vehículo en el que se encontraba Frank Sutler junto con Duncan y las marionetas de la Espina de la Orden - **¡voy a hacerlos pagar!**

**(...)**

En la dimensión oscura las cinco Espinas de la orden habían escuchado perfectamente el desafío de Spike puesto que estaban monitoreando todo desde la fuente.

\- **Parece que todos los que se juntan con esas mocosas poseen una tremenda fuerza de voluntad** \- dijo uno de los encapuchados - **¿cual es el plan ahora?**

**\- Su fuerza es inmensa** \- dijo otro - **a este paso nada podrá evitar que Eighth Soul encuentre su objetivo, aun queda una zona intacta de la planta nuclear, tal ves podrías ordenar a lo que te quedan de tropas que la destruyan así podríamos terminar con esto de una ves por todas.**

**\- Tranquilos** \- dijo finalmente la Espina que controlaba a los soldados de Sombra - **¿acaso no les conté que logre obtener información muy valiosa en mi charla con Frank y su subordinado?** \- todos lo miraron un tanto sorprendidos - **es cierto que Spike no puede ser derrotado por las fuerzas de Sombra, después de todo es como una plaga, y una plaga solo puede ser eliminada por otra plaga.**

**(...)**

En el campo de batalla un montón de sirenas empezaron a sonar por todo el lugar, Spike se acerco donde Twilight para revisar el estado del resto de las portadoras.

\- **¿Están todas bien?** \- preguntó el dragón notando que iban despertando una por una.

\- **¿De donde viene ese ruido?** \- dijo Rarity tapándose las orejas para evitar el ruido de las sirenas, notando la presencia de Spike ahora sin los componentes mecánicos - **¡Spike! veo que ya estas libre.**

**\- Y vaya que te has puesto grande ¿eh?** \- dijo Rainbow.

\- **Lamento haberlas lastimado, no podía controlarme** \- en ese momento las sirenas dejaron de sonar y un silencio sepulcral invadió todo el campo de batalla - **tengo un mal presentimiento** \- entonces hubo un ligero temblor y cuatro compuertas gigantes se abrieron en el suelo a los alrededores de la planta.

\- **¿Que esta pasando?** \- preguntó Pierce desorientado.

**\- Twilight** \- dijo Spike en voz baja mientras que de los agujeros que se habían abierto empezaban a subir cuatro cajas negras exactamente iguales a la que contenía a Spike - **quiero que me prometas que vas a sobrevivir a toda costa, y que convertirás este lugar en un mundo mejor.**

**\- ¿Por que hablas así? ¿por que lo dices como si fuera una despedida?** \- entonces los muros de las cajas se rompieron revelando que dentro de ellas habían cuatro dragones negros alados con los mismos componentes mecánicos que Spike tenía en un principio.

\- **¡Tienen mas!** \- grito Applejack sorprendida.

\- **No me queda mucha energía** \- continuo hablando el dragón morado mientras que los cristales en las espaldas de los otros dragones se encendían y estos empezaban a moverse lentamente - **no puedo asegurar que vaya a ganar este combate.**

**\- No pienso dejarte ir de nuevo** \- Twilight se aferro a la garra de quien antes fue su asistente - **eres lo único que me queda de Equestria, eres mi único familiar con vida.**

**\- Tu ya tienes una nueva familia Twilight** \- Spike sonrió y puso la punta de su garra en la frente de Twilight, una chispa salio de esta y la joven cayo inconsciente siendo atrapada por Rarity - **cuiden de ella como lo hicieron cuando nos vimos por primera ves** \- el dragón les dio la espalda y abandono el perímetro de la planta nuclear para darle la cara a sus oponentes.

\- **Tenemos que irnos** \- dijo Cybrian Spear sacando de sus pensamientos a las demás - **nuestro objetivo esta al otro lado de esta instalación, hay que darnos prisa** \- todas asintieron en silencio y se pusieron en marcha dejando a Spike en lo que podría ser su ultimo servicio.

**6 meses, 28 días.**


	87. Aviso

**NA: Esto es solo una pequeña nota aclaratoria que siento que me corresponde escribir como respuesta a algunas preguntas que se me han formulado últimamente, no es obligatorio que lo lean ya que no esta relacionado con la trama del fic si no que es solo un pequeño mensaje que me gustaría compartir con quienes tengan la paciencia de leerlo.**

85\. Aviso.

Publico esto para decir que aun estoy vivo y que no he abandonado este trabajo, si bien ya algunos sabían que estaba a punto de cancelar este fic por diversos motivos.

Cuando empece a escribir esta historia tenía la idea de que no fuera tan larga y que solo abarcara un tema en particular y ese era comparar la inocente obra de los escritores de Hasbro con una realidad un poco mas cruda y hostil de nuestra sociedad sin necesidad de recurrir a eventos sobrenaturales o fantasiosos, hasta ahí quedo el primer acto y claramente pueden notar que a partir del segundo la obra sufrió grandes cambios ya que decidí incluir OCs de múltiples lectores e ideas de los mismos de los cuales la mayoría ya abandono el proyecto manera un tanto insatisfactoria lo cual en parte es mi culpa por el mal manejo de algunas de sus propuestas.

El objetivo que tenía como practicante de escritor que pretendo ser era el de tratar de adaptar ideas ajenas al concepto original lo mejor posible y acostumbrarme al cambio de la trama de modo que esta quede completamente fuera de mi perspectiva, ese era el reto y en su momento funciono, o al menos eso creo, pero sin darme cuenta la historia se había convertido en una fantasía de ciencia ficción plagada de clichés que bien pueden ser la imitación y/o parodia de alguna caricatura animada japonesa de las que tantas hay y de las que muy pocas se salvan de ser una total aberración artística, dependiendo del punto de vista de cada uno por supuesto.

La otra razón por la que pretendía abandonar este proyecto era por el hecho de que el estilo de escritura que estoy acostumbrado a usar aquí ya no es el que suelo usar en otros trabajos, cuando escribí en fanfiction por primera ves hace mas de un año no tenía idea de como empezar a escribir una historia ni de que estilo literario usar puesto que solo había leído otros fanfics por lo tanto me limite a copiar el mismo estilo, después de leer otros libros un poco aburridos pero útiles comencé a escribir otras cosas y probar diferentes estilos que no creo poder adaptar a este trabajo puesto que cambiaría por completo la forma en la que la historia es descrita.

La redacción no es el punto fuerte de esta historia la cual esta escrita mas en un estilo teatral dejando varias cosas de la descripción a imaginación del lector y centrándome mas en los diálogos y las expresiones de los personajes.

Lo que si agradezco es a todos los que han contribuido con este fic ya sea con sus comentarios como con su arte en el que han llegado a hacer desde dibujos, música e incluso openings animados, acabo de enterarme que incluso han hecho hasta un audiofic en youtube a parte del top que Luigi64gamer había publicado en su canal a quien también agradezco por haberle dado el primer puesto a esta historia en él, pero a partir de ahora me gustaría decir que en realidad solo me basta con sus comentarios de lo que queda de la historia la cual esta a solo 10 capítulos de finalizar su larga transmisión de mas de un año (que curiosamente encaja con la cuenta regresiva del fic, un detalle cómico).

Muchos me han dicho que este fic les ha servido de inspiración para empezar sus propias historias y me han preguntado al respecto, como respuesta a todos ellos debo decir que escribir un fanfic es una de las tantas formas que hay de interiorizarse en el ámbito de la escritura, leer fanfics fue realmente el primer contacto que tuve con las letras luego de cansarme de jugar videojuegos y otras cosas similares y la verdad estoy contento de haber empezado con ello pero con el pasar del tiempo uno madura poco a poco, adquiere nuevas responsabilidades y se va desprendiendo de las algunas cosas para ir por otras y llegas a sentir que todo lo que hiciste anteriormente no fue mas que una perdida de tiempo e incluso te llegas a sentir como un tonto, personalmente no lo veo así, es cierto que ya no siento lo mismo ni por la serie de MLP ni por las historias relacionadas y creo que cuatro temporadas y dos películas fueron mas que suficientes por el momento pero no lo veo como una perdida de tiempo si no como un proceso mas de los tantos que componen nuestra complicada psicología, tal ves duró un poco mas de lo que debía pero ya se termino y deja el camino abierto a nuevas posibilidades y por lo tanto nuevas historias que escribir con un contenido un poco mas profundo y cultural que solo peleas emocionantes y esas cosas que nos llaman la atención cuando somos muy jóvenes.

Para finalizar esta nota voy a publicar de una ves la lista de los capítulos restantes a excepción de los dos últimos (por ser tener un título demasiado spoileante), los esquemas ya están escritos y las ideas resueltas lo que significa que solo me queda redactarlos y la publicación será mucho mas rápida, ha sido una historia llena de tragedias y otros elementos oscuros y el largo tiempo de publicación y la constante improvisación ante las diversas ideas que me ofrecían me ha hecho dudar de cual sería realmente el final de esta historia y me alegra finalmente haber llegado a ello, a los que han leído pacientemente esto por el casi año y medio que lleva en emisión les aviso que realmente me he esforzado en que la historia tenga un desenlace final digno del tiempo que se ha esperado para su publicación (tomando en cuenta las sugerencias sobre centrarme mas en los personajes canónicos de la serie).

86\. El ultimo viaje.

87\. Un futuro inestable.

88\. Tiempo fuera.

89\. La suma de todos los miedos.

90\. La identidad del vacío.

91\. El juego del destino.

92\. Punto de quiebre.

93\. Solo un combate mas.

94\. ?

95\. ?

Esos son todos los capítulos a ser publicados, ¿será un final feliz o triste? ¿trágico o festivo? eso va a depender del punto de vista de los lectores, sin mas que decir, nos vemos en los próximos capítulos.


	88. El ultimo viaje

**NA: Este es un capitulo largo y variado, lleno de acción, sentimientos cruzados, situaciones críticas y todo lo que se les ocurra, espero que lo disfruten.**

**86\. El ultimo viaje.**

Eran aproximadamente las 7 de la mañana, la situación era critica, las portadoras junto con el equipo al mando de Eighth Soul habían logrado atravesar todas las barreras de la planta nuclear en busca del Doctor Whooves quien sería el único capaz de construir una nueva máquina del tiempo, sin embargo el destino nuevamente les pondría un nuevo obstáculo, de las cuatro cajas negras que emergieron del subsuelo salieron unos gigantescos dragones negros alados recubiertos con cascos y otras partes mecánicas que usaban para controlarlos, Spike en su forma de dragón gigante decidió hacerse cargo de ellos y de paso solucionar las ultimas cuentas pendientes que tenía con aquellas criaturas que tanto sufrimiento le causaron en el pasado, como si todos sus enemigos se hubieran juntado en una sola entidad, esa batalla era para él su ultimo trabajo pendiente.

\- **Que ironía** \- dijo el gran dragón morado viendo como los dragones negros empezaban a rodearlo, se fijo en los cascos que llevaban sobre sus cabezas y la columna de sus espaldas que albergaba las famosas gemas grises al igual que la suya - **ustedes que tanto me hablaban sobre ser controlado cuando me infectaron con ese maldito virus, díganme ahora, ¿quienes son los controlados?** \- los dragones no respondieron puesto que carecían del poder para opinar por su cuenta, ahora solo eran máquina de guerra - **que lastima me dan.**

_**¡ROAR!**_

Los cuatros dragones rugieron al mismo tiempo dando inicio al combate, comenzaron a correr rápidamente en círculos rodeando a Spike quien recordó perfectamente esa técnica puesto que era la misma que habían usado contra él en el pasado, esta ves opto por una opción diferente y le disparó una gran bola de fuego a uno de los helicópteros haciéndolo caer en frente suyo interrumpiendo la técnica de sus oponentes que empezaron a atacarlo en distintas direcciones, Spike los evitaba gracias a su gran fuerza pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que el objetivo principal de los otros dragones era la gema que colgaba en su espalda puesto que si era destruida él perdería su movilidad y al cabo de unos minutos volvería a ser un perro, lo que instantáneamente lo dio la idea de que con ellos tendría que pasar lo mismo.

\- **No voy a resistir mucho tiempo mas, debo detenerlos a todos midiendo mi nivel de energía, debo pararlos de a uno** \- aprovecho que uno de los dragones se lanzo a por él por su cuenta y rápidamente lo esquivo de un salto para luego tirarse encima suyo y morder el cristal de energía en su espalda rompiéndolo, entonces el dragón negro dejó de moverse y cayo al piso como si fuera un cascarón vacío - **uno menos, faltan tres.**

**(...)**

Dentro de la planta nuclear Eighth Soul, Cybrian Spear, Pierce Cross y todas las portadoras de los elementos corrían por las instalaciones subterráneas buscando al Doctor Whooves, Twilight estaba recuperando la consciencia poco a poco por lo que decidieron bajar el paso.

\- **Spike** \- dijo en voz baja aun sin estar del todo consciente.

\- **Mas vale que encontremos rápido a ese Doctor** \- dijo Applejack quien la cargaba sobre su espalda - **porque si ella despierta lo primero que hará será ir a ayudar a Spike.**

\- **Y a morir** \- dijo Rainbow de forma un tanto fría.

\- **Según la información que extraje del ultimo guardia** \- dijo Cybrian Spear - **el Doctor debería estar justo detrás de esta puerta** \- se detuvieron en frente de una puerta blindada al fondo del oscuro pasaje que solo era iluminado por unos cuantos tubos de luz en el techo.

\- **Parece sólida** \- dijo Pinkie tocándola.

\- **Permitanme** \- dijo Applejack dejando a Twilight con Fluttershy y tronando sus nudillos para luego caminar lentamente hacia la puerta y hacerla volar de un solo golpe - **si, muy sólida.**

\- **Espero que no haya matado a nadie** \- dijo Pierce entrando junto con Eighth Soul.

\- **¡Doctor!** \- gritó Pinkie Pie - **¿nos recuerda? somos nosotras, vinimos a rescatarlo.**

**\- Parece que aquí no hay nadie** \- dijo Rarity mirando la gran cantidad de máquina en proceso de construcción que había ahí.

\- **¿Chicas?** \- dijo una voz masculina en medio de la habitación.

\- **¿Donde diablos esta?** \- dijo Reloj mirando a todas partes.

\- **Justo en frente tuyo** \- entonces recibió un empujón que por poco lo hace caer y en medio de todos se hizo visible un hombre joven de piel crema y cabello marrón - **eres muy fácil de derribar, tienes que pararte bien.**

\- **¿Doctor?** \- dijo Pierce Cross sin poder reconocerlo del todo - **¿que le paso? se ve... mas joven.**

**\- Esta es mi verdadera apariencia, uso este dispositivo para crear hologramas cuando salgo a la calle** \- le mostró una especie de reloj de bolsillo - **hay ciertas personas que me están buscando.**

\- **Me esta jodiendo** \- dijo Cybrian al ver su dispositivo - **eso es un Mecanismo de la Armonía, tecnología de la Orden, ¿como pudo haberla creado?**

**\- Resulta que cierto gobernador ya sabe como crear estos aparatos y planea usarlos para fines no muy nobles, todo empezó cuando descubrió estas piedritas que no tengo idea de donde pudo haberlas sacado.**

**\- Las réplicas de los elementos** \- dijo Rarity llamando la atención del Doctor - **nuestros elementos** \- le enseño su gargantilla con la joya en forma de diamante.

\- **Interesante.**

**\- No, no es interesante** \- dijo de forma un tanto agresiva el joven de piel gris y ojos muertos - **es terrible, es tecnología que esta muy por encima del entendimiento y sobretodo del control de la gente de este mundo, no debe de existir.**

\- **Entiendo la presencia de las portadoras aquí** \- respondió el Doctor - **ya que yo mismo me entregue para que el general Sombra se abstenga de atacar el campamento pero no entiendo la presencia de miembros de la Orden de los Cuentistas en este mundo, ¿han venido a matarme? creí que teníamos un trato.**

**\- Doctor** \- dijo Eighth Soul caminando hasta quedar en frente suyo - **seguramente usted no me recuerda, pero en otra linea de tiempo me ayudo a retrasar una catástrofe, supongo que ya sabe a que me refiero** \- el Doctor se mostró sorprendido al escuchar eso - **veo que si lo entiende, el joven y yo somos desertores de la Orden así que no tiene que preocuparse por nosotros, pero necesitamos que venga con nosotros y nos ayude a ensamblar otra máquina del tiempo.**

**\- ¡Lo sabía!** \- dijo un tanto emocionado - **sabía que ustedes vendrían en algún momento, pero jamas me imagine que estas jovencitas fueran parte de esta cosa tan macabra.**

\- **¿De que esta hablando?** \- le preguntó Pinkie a Rarity recibiendo como respuesta solo un gesto de confusión.

\- **Del Mecanismo Sangriento por supuesto, ahora todo tiene sentido, vengan conmigo** \- dijo haciéndoles un gesto para que lo acompañen cosa que hicieron sin darse cuenta de que tres siluetas se proyectaban entre la oscuridad mirándolos con cautela.

Una destello de luz estalló en cierta ubicación en el extremo del bosque muy cerca de la ciudad, un hombre de piel azul claro que usaba un sombrero de ala corta negro salía de entre la hierba limpiándose su traje y cargando consigo un maletín negro.

\- **Espero que Grace haya podido ganar suficiente tiempo** \- dijo el Observador para si mismo caminando rumbo a la ciudad en medio de las praderas cuando de repente a lo lejos ve a alguien acercarse lentamente, al principio no podía distinguir quien era puesto que estaba demasiado lejos así que continuo caminando sin darle importancia pero a medida que se iba acercando la figura se le iba haciendo cada ves mas familiar cosa que lo empezaba a poner nervioso - **esa joven** \- dijo para si mismo distinguiendo que se trataba de una mujer de piel blanca y cabello azul oscuro - **se parece demasiado a... no, no puede ser** \- río de si mismo y bajo el sombrero continuando con su camino, cuando finalmente paso por el costado de la joven por alguna razón esta se detuvo cosa que lo puso aun mas nervioso, un extraño presentimiento invadió su pecho ante la posibilidad de algo imposible - **"estoy imaginando cosas"** \- pensó para si mismo en un ultimo intento de dejar de lado sus vagas esperanzas y siguiendo su camino cuando de repente escucho la voz detrás suyo.

\- **Hola, hermano** \- al escuchar eso se detuvo en seco y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, temblando un poco se dio la vuelta lentamente para verla de frente, fue entonces que no pudo negar quien era realmente quien estaba ahora en frente suyo.

\- **¿Star?** \- preguntó tartamudeando un poco, la joven no respondió solo se limitaba a verlo con una mirada triste, el Observador 77 empezó a caminar lentamente acercándose a ella, estiro su brazo aun temblando para tocar su pelo pero se detuvo en el ultimo segundo - **no puede ser** \- sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse - **tu falleciste, me entere de ello cuando fui a nuestro mundo a reclutar a Corazón Mecánico, tu... habías muerto para salvarlo** \- Star sonrió y le enseño su mecanismo de la armonía.

\- **¿Lo ves? no estoy muerta, aún** \- el Observador cayo de rodillas entendiendo lo que había hecho - **se lo que vas a preguntar, es el Sector de Recuperación, por eso nunca supiste de mi** \- entonces empezó a llorar para luego levantarse y abrazarla con fuerza.

\- **Maldita sea, no pude cuidarte lo suficiente, te abandone y ahora has tenido que vivir un infierno, ¿por que aceptaste? ¿por que ese Sector?**

**\- Es extraño** \- dijo sin dejar de sonreír tratando de calmarlo - **creí que sería yo quien se pondría a llorar y que tu serías quien trataría de calmarme, las cosas han cambiado mucho... yo también he cambiado mucho** \- el Observador la soltó y trato de escucharla - **elegí ese Sector porque sabía que era el único que me permitiría encontrarte, ¿por que lo hice? porque soy yo quien tenía que pedirte perdón por nunca haber reconocido todo lo que hiciste por mi.**

**\- No tenías que disculparte por nada, ¿que es lo que vas a hacer ahora?** \- tomo su mecanismo de la armonía - **¿acaso piensas seguir con esto? ¿que creíste que iba a decir al respecto? ¿creíste que iba a permitir que pasaras por todas esas cosas?**

\- **Es cierto** \- cambio su expresión por una nostálgica - **no me había puesto a pensar en ello y lo siento, pero desgraciadamente las cosas han cambiado y en este momento, hay cosas en las que tu decisión no tiene lugar.**

\- **¿De que estas hablando?**

**\- Voy a desaparecer en unos meses y tu no vas a recordar nada de esto, al menos no todo, tal ves algún día en otra linea de tiempo sueñes con esta conversación y entiendas los motivos por los que debo seguir peleando, pero sobretodo me gustaría que recuerdes lo que estoy a punto de decirte, ¿que tanto sabes acerca de tu querido aprendiz?**

**\- ¿De quien hablas?**

\- **Del único que realmente deberías de mantener vigilado, y no, no es Luz entre la Oscuridad.**

**\- ¿Corazón Mecánico?** \- bajo la mirada - **ya veo, no me digas que tu también formas parte de ello.**

**\- Todos somos parte del Mecanismo Sangriento, solo que algunos tenemos la opción de detenerlo, escucha, no puedes perder de vista a Reloj, aun siendo un Fantasma, aun teniendo un gran intelecto su mente sigue siendo frágil, ni siquiera su hermano tiene idea de en que puede llegar a convertirse pero algo es seguro, el Mecanismo Sangriento tiene la estructura de una historia, es lo que representa el Libro de Cuentos en realidad, y en todos los cuentos siempre hay héroes y villanos, al principio no estaba segura de esto pero con el conocimiento que poseo ahora finalmente lo he confirmado, "Eso" ya eligió a sus héroes o mejor dicho heroínas.**

**\- ¿Las portadoras de los elementos?**

**\- Así es, ellas son la pieza central de todo esto porque poseen un poder que nadie puede llegar a comprender, incluso sus limites son desconocidos, deben de protegerlas a toda costa pero no deben evitar que crezcan, incluso si eso implica que pasen por muchos sufrimientos y no hay dolor mas grande que la perdida.**

**\- Ya veo, por eso fue que mandaron a asesinar a todos sus familiares y conocidos... pero no a ellas.**

\- **Una ves que ellas sean capaces de hacerle frente a cualquier cosa la última pregunta es ¿quien será el villano?** \- el Observador le levantó un tanto molesto al escuchar eso.

\- **Corazón Mecánico no es capaz de lastimar a nadie, yo mismo lo he visto trabajar.**

**\- Eso es porque tu no has visto las cosas que ha hecho en otras lineas de tiempo, a fin de cuentas no importa cuanto se intente suprimir la maldad dentro de uno, cuando uno es malo simplemente jamas deja de serlo, solo espera el momento adecuado para explotar** \- observó la hora en su mecanismo de la armonía - me temo que debo retirarme.

\- **¡Espera!** \- sostuvo del brazo - **¿que vas a hacer ahora?**

**\- Tengo que hacer unos tratos con tu superior, la Espina numero 99, antes de que las lineas de tiempo cambien de nuevo.**

**\- Por favor dime que volveré a saber de ti, eres mi responsabilidad, no voy a abandonarte de nuevo** \- Star se quedo en silencio por varios segundos para luego bajar la vista escondiendo su mirada.

\- **Lo siento** \- se soltó - **me he vuelto demasiada responsabilidad para ti** \- activo su mecanismo de la armonía y desapareció dejando al Observador solo y frustrado.

En la planta nuclear Spike continuaba peleando contra los dragones restantes, el gran dragón morado daba rienda suelta a toda la ira que había acumulado tanto por el tiempo que paso bajo el control de la plaga como el tiempo que estuvo sometido a las pruebas científicas, los tres dragones negros restantes hacían uso de los complementos mecánicos que poseían ahora, sus garras de acero eran capaces de estirarse llegando a ser tan largas como filosas espadas pero eso las hacía también muy difíciles de manejar por lo que Spike aprovechaba su poco control sobre estas armas para esquivarlos y devolverles todos los golpes con el doble de fuerza.

\- **¡Este combate no va a terminar como el anterior!** \- agarro a uno de ellos y lo levanto por encima de sus hombros dejando su espalda al descubierto y lanzandole una gran bola de fuego que destrozo la gema que le proporcionaba la energía para moverse dejándolo fuera de combate, dejo caer el cuerpo inerte mientras era observado por los dos últimos, Spike respiraba agitadamente y se veía realmente cansado, la gema en su espalda se había agrietado mucho mas por el gran esfuerzo y si no se controlaba lo suficiente terminaría rompiéndose - **solo dos mas... solo dos enemigos mas** \- los dos dragones levantaron vuelo y empezaron a rodear a Spike lanzando bolas de fuego tratando de destruir la gema de su espalda pero este se movía rápidamente esquivándolos lo mejor que podía, al ver que eso no funcionaba empezaron a hacer piruetas en el aire para luego lanzarse en picada con la intención de embestirlo pero Spike tomo al primero de la cola luego de esquivarlo y lo estrello contra el piso dejando su espalda descubierta, estuvo a punto de romper la gema de un golpe pero logro ver al otro dragón volando justo para caer en frente suyo - **¡no lo harás!** \- entonces levantó el otro puño y descargó toda su ira en el rostro del dragón que intentó embestirlo rasgando su casco, pero el que estaba tirado en el piso se abalanzó encima suyo y empezaron a hacer fuerza, las energías de Spike no le permitían aguantar mucho mas y estaba a punto de ser derribado pero justo en el ultimo momento recordó que no tenía opción a perder ese combate logrando sacar lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza - **¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO**! - logró derribar a su oponente estrellando su espalda contra el piso destruyendo su gema - **solo queda uno.**

**(...)**

Dentro de las instalaciones subterráneas el Doctor Whooves seguía guiando a todos por el laberinto de corredores oscuros y húmedos de los que se componía ese sector de la planta nuclear.

\- **Así que, usted es una especie de genio de otra dimensión** \- le preguntó Applejack al Doctor mientras caminaban.

\- **Así es, el famoso Star Swirl no es el único ser que logro superar la barrera entre las dimensiones, lo que él hizo con su magia en mi mundo lo logramos a través de la ciencia.**

**\- Los idiotas como ustedes que juegan con las barreras interdimensionales son la razón por la que existe esta estúpida Orden** \- dijo Cybrian Spear con tono apagado como de costumbre.

\- **En eso te equivocas niño, tal ves me aventure mas allá de lo desconocido como buen científico, pero no creo que eso haya sido un delito, su Orden es la que considera que son los únicos con el derecho de hacer tales cosas y eso me parece bastante extraño.**

**\- Da igual, yo tampoco confío en esos tipos, por eso estoy aquí.**

**\- A todos esto** \- intervino Rainbow - **¿a donde nos esta llevando exactamente?**

**\- Ya llegamos** \- el Doctor abrió una puerta y todos se sorprendieron al ver lo que había dentro de esa habitación, una gran máquina del tamaño de una mini nave con forma de capsula estaba en medio del cuarto conectada a un controlador.

\- **¿Que cosa tan rara es esta?** \- dijo Pinkie mirándola de cerca.

\- **Es una maquina del tiempo, una real** \- al escuchar eso todos se mostraron sorprendidos a excepción de Reloj y Eighth Soul quien se acerco a la maquina y empezó a revisarla.

\- **Increíble** \- dijo el hombre de piel blanca con voz pasiva a pesar de que no se esperaba eso - **creí que la orden te había quitado los conocimientos para hacer una, por eso Corazón Mecánico se molesto en robar los planos.**

**\- Es cierto, el Sector de Recuperación extrajo de mi mente los principios del viaje en el tiempo pero hace un tiempo una joven extraña vino y me entrego de vuelta los planos para construirla, me pidió que lo hiciera lo mas rápido posible y sin que los generales se den cuenta, se podría decir que es mi pequeño proyecto secreto.**

**\- ¿Funciona?** \- preguntó Cybrian.

\- **Casi, la verdad es que solo hay un material que no pude conseguir, he podido romper los principios que definen el tiempo pero no he encontrado la forma de violar el espacio al menos no de una forma compatible con el diseño de la máquina, necesito un dispositivo capaz de...**

**\- Esto** \- dijo el joven de piel gris sacando la pagina de la Bitácora de Viajes que tenía guardada - **esto es lo que esta buscando.**

**\- Una casualidad detrás de otra** \- tomo la pagina del libro y empezó a analizarla - **que oportuno, ¿de donde sacaste esto? se me hace familiar.**

**\- No importa, solo metalo en donde sea que deba meterlo para poner en marcha la máquina, no tenemos mucho tiempo.**

**\- No lo creo** \- dijo una voz desconocida y una daga salio volando directo a la cabeza del Doctor, por suerte Eighth Soul haciendo uso de sus hábiles reflejos se movió a gran velocidad tomando un fierro del piso y logro bloquear el ataque antes de que lo asesine.

\- **¿¡Quien esta ahí!?** \- dijo el músico con voz enérgica cosa que no era común ver en él - **entonces de entre la oscuridad se escucharon unos pasos y poco a poco un se hizo presente un joven de piel crema y cabello castaño largo con una mirada tan dura que haría estremecer al mas aguerrido.**

**\- Ojos Rápidos** \- dijo Cybrian Spear sacando su mecanismo de la armonía - **hijo de la... ¡AH!** \- pero de la oscuridad salió otra daga y le dio justo en la mano obligandolo a dejarlo caer y quedando completamente desarmado - **¡no esta solo!** \- en menos de un segundo aparecieron una joven de piel color magenta claro y cabello azul oscuro y un joven de piel gris y cabello rojo claro los cuales rápidamente amenazaron a Cybrian Spear y al Doctor Whooves con sus espadas, Eighth Soul intento contrarretarlos pero Swift lo saco del camino de una sola patada haciéndolo chocar contra una pila de tubos de acero para luego poner su espada sobre su cuello.

\- **¡Hey!** \- dijo Rainbow molesta - **¿quienes son y que están intentando hacer con nuestros amigos?**

**\- Silencio** \- dijo Brave quien estaba amenazando al Doctor Whooves - **este asunto no las incluye a ustedes.**

**\- Claro que nos incluye** \- Applejack estuvo a punto de avanzar pero se detuvo al ver que la joven acercaba mas la espada al cuello del hombre.

\- **Escuchen bien** \- dijo Glare mientras sostenía a Cybrian Spear - **un movimiento en falso y sus "amigos" se van de este mundo** \- todo ese griterío termino despertando a Twilight quien aun estaba algo desorientada pero poco a poco fue tomando consciencia de su entorno notando lo que estaba pasando.

\- **¿Que significa esto?** \- dijo la joven de piel lila mirando a todas partes - **¿donde estamos? ¿que ocurrió con Spike?**

**\- Twilight** \- dijo Fluttershy en voz baja - **creo que no es buena idea levantar la voz en este momento.**

**\- Un momento** \- Applejack miro fijamente a Swift logrando reconocerlo a pesar de su nueva y descuidada apariencia - **eres Swift** \- al decir eso llamó la atención tanto del joven como de sus compañeros quienes eran los únicos que lo conocían por ese nombre - **lo se porque soy la única que recupero sus recuerdos gracias a la cosa que me dio Pierce, ¿por que estas atacándolos?**

**\- Es cierto** \- dijo Pierce sacando el frasco con la poción que Zecora le enseño a hacer - **escucha** \- lentamente intento acercarse al joven con las manos alzadas para que sepa que no trama nada raro - **se que no te acuerdas de ninguno de nosotros y te va a resultar muy raro lo que te voy a decir...**

**\- No intentes razonar con estos...** \- intentó decir Reloj pero Glare corto un poco su cuello lo que interpreto como señal de que estaba hablando de mas.

\- **Swift** \- continuó hablando Pierce Cross - **tienes que tomar esta poción, solo así sabrás a que se esta refiriendo Applejack.**

**\- No lo hagas** \- refuto el joven de cabello rojo claro - **es una trampa, ese hombre que ves es Pierce Cross, su numero también estaba en la lista que extrajimos del celular de Octava del Alma, colabora con el desertor.**

**\- No interfieras en sus decisiones** \- dijo Applejack con tono molesto para luego mirar a Swift - **la ultima palabra es tuya** \- Swift miraba a todos los presentes sin dejar de apuntar a Eighth Soul, su mirada se mostraba fría como siempre pero por dentro empezaba a sentir una inexplicable y angustiante presión, a pesar de que en otra oportunidad jamas habría considerado aceptar algo tan incoherente como lo que le estaba pidiendo el ex policía, pero ahora algo en su interior lo tentaba a aceptarla.

**(...)**

En la superficie Spike aún se mantenía de pie respirando agitadamente haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse consciente, entonces el ultimo dragón se levanto recuperándose del golpe que le había dado en la cara, fue entonces que Spike pudo ver que una parte del casco se había roto y se había desprendido a causa del golpe dejando ver uno de sus ojos.

\- **Te reconozco** \- dijo el dragón morado esbozando una pequeña sonrisa - **eres ese arrogante pegaso** \- su oponente solo se quedaba parado guardando energías sin mostrar reacción alguna a sus palabras puesto que ahora no era mas que una maquina de guerra sin consciencia propia - **que ironía del destino que los dos hayamos terminado aquí de esta forma, seguramente recuerdas todo lo que me dijiste esa noche que te golpee aun estando bajo el control de la plaga, así que los malos son quienes dominan y los buenos son los controlados, ¿eso quiere decir que ahora eres bueno?** \- su oponente lanzó un potente rugido al aire - **no lo creo, lo que creo es que te equivocaste** \- el dragón negro se paro en cuatro patas y empezó a correr listo para embestir a Spike quien también empezó a correr en la misma dirección - **¡siempre estuviste equivocado! ¡IDIOTA!** \- Spike pensó que este intentaría atacarlo al rostro por lo que se paro en dos patas listo para bloquear su ataque pero en ves de eso lo que su oponente hizo fue abrazarlo y aferrarse a él con fuerza para luego desplegar sus alas y comenzar a elevarse en el aire, Spike ya sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar - **dije que este combate no iba a terminar igual que el anterior, y siempre cumplo mis promesas, jamas le he fallado a Twilight ni a la princesa Celestia y no voy a empezar ahora** \- entonces uso su cola para destruir la gema que estaba en la espalda del ultimo dragón negro inmovilizándolo, entonces los dos empezaron a caer en picada, Spike cerró los ojos y esbozo una ultima sonrisa sabiendo que aun si llegara a perder su forma de dragón el resto ya había sido exterminado.

_**¡BOOM!**_

Los dos dragones cayeron contra el suelo y finalmente la gema en la espalda de Spike se rompió quedando completamente inmovilizado pero manteniéndose consciente, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a ser un perro y a sus lados, el resto de los dragones también derrotados con las enormes gemas completamente destruidas.

**(...)**

El impacto fue tan fuerte que retumbo todo en la habitación subterránea, todos levantaron la vista al techo preguntándose que habría causado tremendo movimiento.

\- **¿Que pasa allá arriba?** \- preguntó el Doctor Whooves con Brave detrás suyo apuntándolo con su katana aunque a diferencia de sus compañeros ella no se veía para nada decidida a matarlo si era necesario ya que constantemente cuestionaba la actitud de su hermano y Swift.

\- **Es Spike** \- dijo Twilight bajando la mirada mientras apretaba los puños, todas sus amigas creyeron que se iría volando de ese lugar pero en ves de eso levanto la mirada de forma decidida y camino firmemente en dirección al joven de cabello castaño antes quitandole a Pierce la poción de las manos.

\- **Twilight ¿que diablos haces?** \- dijo Applejack sorprendida por su actitud, creyó que Swift reaccionaría mal y mataría a Eighth Soul pero el joven solo se quedo parado estático hasta que Twilight quedo a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia viéndolo fijamente con la misma firmeza que él.

\- **No te ves muy feliz** \- dijo la joven de piel lila sin apartar la mirada ni retroceder - **no te recuerdo, pero en ciertas cosas me eres muy familiar, sin embargo por alguna razón me es mas fácil imaginarte como alguien que sonríe cuando otros necesitan verte sonreír que como alguien que es capaz de intimidar hasta sus propios compañeros** \- miro de reojo a Brave y a Glare, entonces tomo una de sus manos y Swift dejo caer la katana para sostener el frasco con el líquido blanco que le estaba entregando, aún se mantenía firme en su postura pero en su mente pasaban mil cosas que no podía comprender, sus compañeros estaban mas que sorprendidos de que haya sido capaz de ceder ante la autoridad de otra persona.

\- **¡Swift!** \- dijo Glare con tono agresivo - **¿que diablos estas haciendo? ¿en serio vas a confiar en esta gente y vas a tomar esa cosa?**

**\- No lo se** \- respondió finalmente el joven mirando el frasco en su mano - **pero... ya hemos muerto una ves ¿no es así? ¿que tengo que perder?** \- cerró los ojos y rápidamente bebió el contenido del frasco entonces finalmente su mente exploto, todos los recuerdos de la vieja linea de tiempo volvieron a su mente y por poco pierde el equilibrio pero trato de mantenerse firme a pesar de que tanta información parecía destrozar su cerebro, finalmente cayo de rodillas y un hilo de sangre bajaba por su nariz, su cabello cubría sus ojos y parecía que le costaba respirar.

\- **¡Swift!**

**\- ¡Estoy bien!** \- gritó pero lo hizo con una voz diferente, no era un tono de autoridad, sino uno sencillo que simplemente daba a entender que nadie debía preocuparse, entonces se puso de pie y levanto la mirada la cual había cambiado por completo, la mirada dura e intimidante había sido reemplazada por una inocente que al mismo tiempo reflejaba cierta confianza y temor, entonces se fijo en Twilight y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa - **te recuerdo... los recuerdo a todos** \- miro a cada una de las portadoras - **Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack, las recuerdo a todas y a cada una de ustedes** \- volvió a ver a Twilight - **gracias por hacerme recordar quien soy** \- entonces levantó su katana del piso y camino hasta quedar en frente del Doctor Whooves y de Brave quien lo miraba con una gran incertidumbre al ver de nuevo en él una mirada que jamas creyó volver a ver - **Brave, Glare... todo este tiempo e estado a su lado y nunca les he dicho lo importantes que son para mi, solo cuando estaban muertos fui capaz de darme cuenta lo mucho que me hacían falta, no voy a cometer ese mismo error de nuevo.**

\- **¿Swift?** \- dijo la joven de cabello azul con gran confusión mientras dejaba ir al Doctor y bajaba la mirada - **creí que nunca volvería a escuchar esas estupideces salir de tu boca de nuevo** \- se paso una mano por los ojos para secarlos puesto que se estaban humedeciendo - **no se que fue lo que tomaste pero no importa, bienvenido de vuelta.**

**\- Yo también estoy feliz de estar de regreso** \- miro a Glare quien seguía amenazando a Reloj - **veo que Cybrian Spear también esta aquí, ya puedes soltarlo, es de los nuestros.**

**\- ¿De que diablos estas hablando?** \- preguntó el joven de cabello rojo - **tenemos una misión ¿lo olvidaste? ese hombre que tenías en tus manos, ese de ahí** \- señalo a Eighth Soul - **¿lo ves? nuestra misión es capturarlo ¿que pasa contigo? ¿te lavaron el cerebro?**

**\- Lo se, pero analizando la situación tengo el presentimiento de que algo mas grande esta sucediendo y nos lo están ocultando, me temo que no podemos confiar mas en la orden.**

**\- ¿Estas insinuando que debemos convertirnos en desertores?**

**\- No lo estoy insinuando, si quieren sobrevivir, es lo que debemos hacer, no tienes idea de lo que los altos de la Orden son capaces de hacer, para ellos solo somos carne de cañón, nada mas, no me voy a arriesgar a perderlos de nuevo** \- al escuchar eso Glare dejo ir a Reloj y camino hasta quedar en frente de Swift, lanzo un corto suspiro y miro al joven a los ojos como si estuviera a punto de decirle algo.

\- **¿Es verdad lo que acabas de decir?**

**\- Te lo aseguro, somos amigos, ¿no es así?** \- Glare esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que mas que nada parecía que se estaba burlando de él.

\- **Maldito hipócrita** \- entonces rápidamente lanzo su katana con gran puntería directo a la pagina de la Bitácora de Viajes que sostenía el Doctor Whooves quien por instinto se movió cuando la espada la estaba atravesando provocando que la parte en dos.

\- **¡NO!** \- gritó Swift al ver lo que su compañero había hecho, corrió a levantar los restos de la pagina pero de estos salio un humo blanco y se empezaron a descomponer hasta convertirse en cenizas.

\- **¿POR QUE LO HICISTE?** \- gritó Brave mientras se acercaba y golpeaba a su hermano quien no ponía ninguna resistencia - **¿por que? confiamos en ti** \- dijo la joven entre lagrimas.

\- **Te diré porque** \- respondió Glare poniéndose de pie - **a este hombre no le interesan nuestras vidas, ¿sabes para que querían esa hoja? para cambiar la linea de tiempo a una en la que nosotros ya estamos muertos y en la que él pueda sobrevivir con sus nuevos amigos.**

\- **¿Quien te dijo eso?** \- preguntó Swift levantándose y caminando hasta quedar en frente suyo con los ojos humedecidos por la traición de su amigo - **¿quien te metió esa idea en la cabeza?**

\- **Estas equivocado Swift pero lo niegas, este mundo no tiene salvación y lo sabes** \- al escuchar eso el joven samurai corrió rápidamente y lo tomo con ambas manos mirándolo encolerizado.

\- **¡Solo una persona puede haberte contado esas cosas! ¡Cazador de Leyendas! ¿como pudiste creerle? ¡VAMOS MALDITA SEA! ¡DÍMELO!** \- gritaba con una mezcla de ira y dolor, mientras las cenizas de la pagina de la bitácora desaparecían junto con el resto de sus esperanzas.

El sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo llenando de luz la vida de las personas en la ciudad quienes ignoraban todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a miles de kilómetros de distancia, sin embargo en una vieja mansión abandonada en medio del bosque una joven de piel crema y cabello rojo y anaranjado ondulado estaba sentada al lado de un espejo en lo que parecía ser una oscura mazmorra subterránea, Sunset Shimmer aun llevaba puesto el yelmo de Nightmare, no se lo quitaba por nada en el mundo y quienes habían intentado quitárselo corrieron un trágico destino, envuelta en la oscura soledad que había abrazado al ponerse ese artefacto trataba de descansar durante el día como siempre lo hacia pero ese día recibiría una visita completamente desconocida.

\- **Veo que te gusta la oscuridad tanto como a mi** \- dijo una voz infantil en la habitación.

\- **¿Quien osa profanar mi territorio?** \- dijo la joven poniéndose de pie y haciendo brillar sus ojos para aterrar a los intrusos pero se sorprendió al salir de la mazmorra y ver que solo se trataba de una pequeña niña de diez años aproximadamente, de piel blanca y cabello rubio largo que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de una sola pieza y una rosa blanca en el pelo, entre sus brazos sostenía lo que parecía ser un libro grueso y antiguo.

\- **La mayoría de las personas le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, pero a mi me hace sentir segura, ¿y a ti?**

**\- ¿Quien eres?** \- preguntó con frialdad.

\- **Olvide presentarme, soy Calmia Mind, se que te puede sonar raro, pero la verdad es que hace mucho que ansío conocerte.**

**\- ¿Acaso tienes la mas remota idea de quien soy?** \- sus manos se encendieron en llamas para intentar asustarla - **soy la encarnación de la maldad de la humanidad, soy el origen de su desgracia.**

**\- Lo se todo sobre ti, pero yo tengo un concepto distinto de lo que representa la oscuridad y tu refuerzas mi teoría, Sunset Shimmer.**

**\- Ya no me llamo así, soy ¡Nightmare Moon!** \- le grito un una voz aterradora e imponente mientras que su cabello se convertía en fuego y le crecían colmillos en ves de dientes.

\- **Yo se porque aceptaste tomar esa responsabilidad, pero ciertamente no eres completamente capaz de hacerte cargo de ella, después de todo cargar con los males de toda la humanidad es todo un reto, pero no es para hablar de eso que he venido hasta aquí** \- estiro los brazos sosteniendo el libro como invitándola a que lo tomara.

\- **¿Que es esa cosa?**

**\- Es el Libro de Cuentos, y tu, eres la ultima Lectora.**

**\- Pretendes que lea esa cosa, ¿que gano con ello?**

\- **Podrás pedir cualquier cosa, pero no lo decidirás tu, si no tu corazón, no puedes esconderle nada al Libro de Cuentos, es capaz de revelar la verdadera esencia de las personas.**

**\- ¿Verdadera esencia?** \- la mirada de Sunset se normalizo al igual que su cabello y sus dientes - **no se de que estas hablando** \- se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza - **me estas confundiendo.**

**\- Eso es porque tu no eres malvada, intentas serlo pero en el fondo deseas otra cosa, esto te ayudara a saber que es eso** \- lentamente y con un poco de temor Sunset tomo el Libro y fue abriéndolo con lentitud - **todos somos como libros pero muy pocos tienen el valor de leer su verdadera historia** \- fue lo ultimo que escuchó antes de que una fuerte luz salga de las paginas del libro y la dejara inconsciente.

**(...)**

Sunset fue despertando poco a poco y se encontró a si misma en una habitación oscura con solo una puerta al frente, a sus pies rodó el yelmo de Nightmare y de este salio un humo negro que poco a poco fue tomando la forma de un demonio con grandes colmillos y ojos rojos.

\- **¿Donde estoy?** \- se fijo en el yelmo y el demonio que se formaba por el humo que salía de este - **¿eso era lo que me controlaba?** \- entonces una voz misteriosa retumbo por toda la sala haciendo una pregunta "¿Que es lo que deseas en realidad?", Sunset se sintió confundida por todo lo que estaba pasando pero por primera ves en mucho tiempo podía pensar claramente sin embargo la sombra de Nightmare la empezó a envolver y susurrarle.

\- **Piensa bien lo que vas a pedir niña** \- dijo el demonio de sombras y ojos rojos.

\- **Yo se muy bien lo que voy a pedir.**

**\- ¿Estas segura? Déjame decirte cuales serán las consecuencias de tu elección, si pides ese deseo, tu estarás destinada a volver a este lugar pero ya no tendrás escapatoria, sin embargo si me conservas dentro tuyo grandes cosas te esperan, solo debes pedir una cosa** \- se acerco a su oído - **debes dejar que pueda liberar mi antigua gloria, aquella que tenía antes de que los hechiceros de ese mundo sellaran toda la magia convirtiéndolo en un mundo estéril, es lo único que debes pedir.**

**\- No vas a engañarme, no aquí.**

\- **Tus palabras son muy valientes, pero dentro tuyo presiento un gran temor, y el temor no es mas que el presagio de algo terrible, sabes que si pides eso algo terrible te va a pasar, no puedes esconderme nada** \- entrecerró los ojos - **no a mi** \- Sunset cayo de rodillas ante la influencia de esa entidad, estaba a punto de tomar el casco y ponérselo de vuelta presionada por el control del monstruo pero recordó los múltiples intentos de Twilight de convencerla que vuelva a ser como antes y se dio cuenta de que no podía permitirse fallarle de nuevo.

\- **Deseo poder hacer cualquier cosa, con tal de salvar a mis amigas.**

\- **¡Estúpida!** \- gritó la sombra de Nightmare a lo que la puerta que estaba al fondo se abrió dejando entrar una gran cantidad de luz a la habitación y desvaneciendo a la sombra poco a poco - **ya verás el destino que te espera, no pienses que volveré a ofrecerte mi ayuda, te vas a arrepentir de esta decisión** \- finalmente se desvaneció por completo y Sunset camino hasta llegar a la puerta, antes de salir de ese lugar le dio una ultima mirada al yelmo que yacía tirado en el piso, hizo un gesto de preocupación pensando en lo último que le había dicho pero de todas formas ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse e igualmente no lo haría.

En la dimensión oscura las Espinas de la Orden continuaban viendo el combate que parecía haber terminado, los cinco encapuchados se mostraban un poco inquietos por la forma en que había terminado la pelea entre Spike y las ultimas armas de Frank Sutler.

\- **Tranquilos caballeros** \- dijo el encapuchado que mantenía el control de los sirvientes del general - **esto aun no se ha terminado.**

**\- ¿De que estas hablando? Todas las máquinas, dragones o lo que sean han sido derrotados** \- dijo otro encapuchado - **a este paso nada podrá evitar que Octava del Alma tome control de la máquina del tiempo.**

\- **Bueno, me acabo de enterar que Sombra no es ningún estúpido o mejor dicho su compañero, Duncan, ya que este acaba de comentar a una de mis marionetas sobre un detalle muy importante que ya he puesto en marcha, solo siéntense y esperen.**

**(...)**

En la planta nuclear algo terrible e inesperado estaba ocurriendo, los dragones negros que Spike había derrotado se estaban levantando uno por uno, aun con las gemas de sus espaldas completamente destruidas.

\- **"No puede ser"** \- pensó Spike quien no podía moverse puesto que su fuente de energía también había sido destruida - **"tiene que ser una broma"** \- entonces la tapa de los cascos de los otros dragones se desprendió revelando que tenían otra gema oculta bajo el casco de acero y que a esta estaban conectados los dispositivos que los controlaban - **"NO"** \- los cuatro dragones esbozaron maléficas sonrisas y se lanzaron sobre Spike mientras lo golpeaban y lo mordían sin piedad llegando a rasgar su piel causándole graves heridas, el pobre dragón no podía hacer nada para defenderse, solo quedarse quieto y sufrir el tormento de como su piel era masticada y destrozada, finalmente una ves que sus signos vitales llegaron a su limite nuevamente se convirtió en un cachorro morado de orejas verdes, trato de ponerse de pie pero las heridas que le habían hecho mientras estaba en su forma de dragón seguían abiertas y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que perdiera el conocimiento y no vuelva a despertar, dejando caer una ultima lagrima ante su inesperada derrota.

**(...)**

En la base subterránea todos seguían sorprendidos por la inesperada traición de Glare, sobretodo Swift quien lo sostenía molesto y dolido al mismo tiempo mientras trataba de obtener alguna explicación del porque destruyo la pagina de la Bitácora para terminar enterándose de cosas que habría preferido no saber.

\- **¿No vas a responderme?** \- dijo el joven de cabello castaño soltando a su compañero - **¿hace cuanto tiempo estas en contacto con Gotick Black?**

**\- No necesitas saberlo** \- respondió Glare con frialdad - **lo se todo, se lo que paso en la otra linea de tiempo, se lo que iba a pasar en esta habitación, en este mismo momento.**

**\- Entonces dímelo** \- dijo Swift con los ojos aun enrojecidos - **¿que es lo que iba a pasar? mejor dicho ¿que es lo que él te dijo que iba a pasar?**

**\- Tu les ibas a permitir cambiar las lineas de tiempo aun sabiendo que mi hermana y yo desapareceríamos.**

**\- Te equivocas** \- intervino Brave - **conoces a Swift, hemos estado a su lado por años, ¿en serio lo crees capaz de eso?**

**\- Si lo creo hermana, ¿sabes por que lo creo?, porque este sujeto se enamoro de una nativa de este mundo** \- miró a Twilight - **se enamoró de ella y ya sabes como es Swift, él haría cualquier cosa por otros, pero solo por aquellos que ama, nosotros llevamos mucho tiempo fuera de su vida en la otra linea de tiempo, ya esta acostumbrado a nuestra ausencia, somos descartables, pero no podría tolerar la ausencia de esa mujer, es razonable ¿no es así?**

**\- No es cierto** \- dijo Swift ya llorando por todo lo que había escuchado - **jamas habría permitido algo como eso, no me habría rendido hasta encontrar la forma de traerlos a todos, aunque me tomara toda una vida, no me habría dado por vencido.**

**\- Gotick Black te ha manipulado hermano** \- dijo la joven mirándolo con desprecio - **y lo peor de todo es que tu te has dejado manipular de la forma mas cruel, ese hombre no tiene escrúpulos y tu eres victima de ello.**

**\- ¡No es así!** \- gritó alterado mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza - **maldita sea, así no es como funcionan las cosas.**

**\- Ya no hay marcha atrás** \- dijo Eighth Soul mirando las cenizas de la pagina de la Bitácora de Viajes sin embargo para sorpresa de todos justo debajo de los restos un circulo rúnico se dibujo en el piso y en el centro de este se podía ver la cutie mark de Sunset Shimmer, al cabo de unos segundos las cenizas se juntaron reconstruyendo la página perdida, el deseo de Sunset se había hecho realidad gracias al poder del Libro de Cuentos.

\- **Increíble** \- dijo Cybrian Spear levantando la hoja del piso y notando que estaba en perfecto estado, entonces se la entrego al Doctor Whooves - **usted ya sabe que hacer con esto, hágalo ahora** \- el Doctor asintió y comenzó a hacer los ajustes a la máquina del tiempo, mientras que Reloj camino hasta quedar en frente de Swift y Glare, a cada paso que daba todos sentían un leve descenso en la temperatura del ambiente, una ves que estuvo frente a los dos lo observo con la mirada muerta que solo un Fantasma poseía, capaz de congelar el carácter de quienes lo rodearan y se preparó para hablar - **caballeros, entiendo que tienen problemas y que estos son muy complicados y difíciles de tratar, pero así como yo los entiendo quiero que ustedes entiendan que frente a la situación que todo este mundo esta atravesando, sus problemas... me valen un carajo.**

_**¡BOOM!**_

Un gran temblor sacudió toda la habitación y un gran trozo del techo se vino abajo aplastando a Reloj.

\- **¡Cybrian!** \- gritaron todos tratando de levantar el pedazo de concreto pero a los pocos segundos otro temblor sacudió el lugar y el techo empezó a caerse a pedazos.

\- **¿Que esta pasando?** \- dijo Rarity asustada.

\- **No puede ser** \- dijo Twilight cayendo de rodillas - **Spike...** \- un trozo de escombro se volvió a desprender del techo aplastando a Twilight, sus amigas desesperadas intentaron ayudarla pero una a una iban muriendo a causa del derrumbe.

Sobre la superficie los dragones negros golpeaban la instalación sin piedad hasta que finalmente redujeron a escombros todo lo que quedaba de la planta subterránea, entonces las gemas de sus cabezas brillaron y los cuatro alzaron vuelo retirándose junto con los helicópteros dando por terminada su misión.

**(...)**

Al cabo de unas horas entre los restos de escombro de lo que alguna ves fue la instalación subterránea de la planta nuclear hubo una pequeña explosión y varios pedazos de roca volaron por los aires mientras una joven de piel crema y cabello rubio se levantaba cansada y frustrada.

\- **¡AAAAHHH!** \- gritó Applejack quien al parecer fue la única sobreviviente debido a su acorazada piel producto de la fuerza de su elemento - **¡aaahh!** \- empezó a llorar desesperadamente siendo consciente de lo que había ocurrido, ahora estaba completamente sola - **¿por que? ¡¿POR QUE?!** \- empezó a golpear el suelo con rabia y desesperación ante la realidad que tenía que enfrentar - **chicas... por favor, no me dejen** \- continuo llorando hasta que sintió un extraño y gran descenso en la temperatura, se fijo a su alrededor notando que el frío que hacía era tan extremo que incluso parecía estar humedeciendo un pequeño montículo de tierra, entonces para sorpresa suya como si estuviera resurgiendo del polvo sobre ese montículo de tierra se formo una silueta humanoide que poco a poco fue tomando forma y color, no podía creer lo que veía, Cybrian Spear se había materializado absolutamente de la anda, pero algo se veía diferente en él, el joven observaba sus manos como si tampoco supiera que estaba pasando.

\- **Ya veo, así que esto es lo que se siente, nada** \- empezó a palpar el piso frío - **no hay tacto, no hay nada, solo un vacío absoluto al igual que mi interior, ya veo.**

**\- ¿Que cosa eres?** \- dijo Applejack llamando su atención.

\- **Veo que aún has sobrevivido.**

**\- Aun no me has respondido.**

**\- Soy un Fantasma, un espectro del vacío traído de vuelta a la vida por un hechizo maldito, la única razón por la que ustedes nunca se han percatado de ello ni yo tampoco por mas de la mitad de mi vida fue porque siempre estuve contenido bajo un recipiente, un cuerpo artificial creado por mi Orden** \- miro a su alrededor - **no creo que ninguna de las demás haya sobrevivido, pero ahora no necesito que te lamentes, necesito que me escuches.**

**\- ¿Acaso hay algo que pueda hacer?**

**\- Si lo hay** \- apunto con su dedo a un grupo de escombros - **ahí esta la máquina del tiempo, es algo profundo así que tendrás que cavar un poco.**

**\- ¿Tu crees que aun funcione?**

**\- El metal con el que fue construida se veía bastante resistente, debe de serlo puesto que si va a romper una barrera interdimensional entonces no creo que el Doctor la haya construido a base de cartón, sacala y veamos que podemos hacer al respecto** \- Applejack comenzó a cavar desesperadamente haciendo uso de su gran fuerza, olvidándose de todo su dolor ante la posibilidad de que puedan arreglar las cosas, empezar de nuevo, finalmente logro sacarla y para sorpresa suya la gran capsula no tenía mas que unos cuantos rasguños - **de acuerdo, ahora déjame intentar algo** \- Reloj apretó un botón y la puerta se abrió dejando ver el interior de la máquina, parecía el asiento de un piloto de aeronaves pero con muchos mas controles, no tenía ventanas ni ventilación alguna - **por lo menos el Doctor se tomo la molestia de incluir un cinturón de seguridad, que detalle, Applejack ¿me escuchas?**

**\- Si.**

**\- Voy a programar esta cosa** \- se fijo en la gran cantidad de controles que tenía - **bueno, tratare de averiguar como, una ves que lo haga vas a hacer un viaje muy corto a una distancia bastante lejana.**

**\- ¿De que estas hablando? Creí que serías tu quien iría.**

**\- Esa era la idea, pero sin mi cuerpo ahora soy materia inestable, no tengo idea de lo que un viaje en el tiempo podría hacerle a un Fantasma como yo** \- luego de manipular los controles por unos minutos se bajo de la máquina cediéndole el paso a Applejack quien se sentó contemplando el estrecho interior y esperando no sufrir un ataque de claustrofobia durante el viaje.

\- **¿A donde iré? ¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer?**

**\- Tu eres la única que posee todos sus recuerdos de la vieja linea de tiempo, así que confió en que te ubicaras fácilmente** \- metió una mano en su bolsillo - **vas a ir al pasado, encontraras a Resplandor Crepuscular, tu lo conoces como Blaze y le darás esto** \- le entregó el frasco con la poción para recuperar la memoria.

\- **¿De donde sacaste esto?**

**\- Los Fantasmas podemos desmaterializar objetos inorgánicos y adherirlos a nuestra estructura para cuando los necesitemos, no hagas mas preguntas al respecto, Applejack, tu primera misión después de ubicar a Blaze será salvarlo, no tengo idea de que pero algo hizo en el pasado que sirvió como detonante para crear esta nueva linea de tiempo, debes localizarlo y evitar que haga tal cosa, ¿entiendes lo importante que es eso verdad? el futuro de tus amigas y del resto de este planeta depende de ello.**

**\- Lo entiendo perfectamente** \- Reloj se quedo en silencio por varios segundos analizando la expresión de Applejack.

\- **Tienes un buen equilibrio emocional, incluso en situaciones difíciles, es lo que te diferencia del resto de tus compañeras, me alegra que seas tu a quien le encargue esto.**

**\- Mis amigas son igual de fuertes que yo e incluso mas, parece que no lo entiendes y eso debe de ser porque en tu estado no sabes lo que son las emociones, pero eso es lo que nos hace fuertes** \- recordó lo que le había dicho a Swift antes de ser aplastado por la roca - **no desprecies a los demás solo por tener algo que tu nunca tendrás -** la puerta de la capsula se cerro y esta empezó a emitir una gran cantidad de electricidad a su alrededor, los rayos pasaban a traves del cuerpo de Reloj quien parecía reconstruirse de cualquier tipo de daño, al cabo de unos segundos hubo un gran estallido de energía y la máquina desapareció en medio de él justo en frente del joven Fantasma que seguía mirando el lugar donde solía estar el artefacto.

**\- Este será el ultimo viaje, no habrá una nueva oportunidad -** dijo para luego darse la vuelta y desvanecerse en el aire.

**6 meses, 28 días.**

**NA: Se viene el ultimo arco argumental, a tan solo 9 capítulos del final, hasta ahora este a sido el capitulo mas variado que he hecho en cuanto a contenido, personajes y argumentos, dejen sus criticas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos en el próximo.**


	89. Un futuro inestable

**NA: Perdón por la tardanza con este capitulo pero termine internado 5 días en el hospital por problemas cardíacos, yo tampoco sabía que a los 20 le podía dar a uno un ataque al corazón pero gracias a Dios sigo vivo y puedo seguir escribiendo, intentaré en lo posible que no hayan mas retrasos como este hasta que el fic concluya. Lo único positivo de todo fue que he tenido mucho tiempo para leer en el hospital por lo que estoy tratando de mejorar la redacción, la otra cosa es que este capitulo esta cargado de contenido subjetivo para hacer la historia mas interesante, con detalles y mensajes que un lector atento entenderá, sin mas que decir, espero que les guste.**

**87\. Un futuro inestable.**

Una gran turbulencia invadía la mente de Applejack, la joven de piel crema y cabello rubio se aferraba todo lo que podía a la silla de la maquina del tiempo y apretaba los dientes tratando de evitar el pánico, no tenia idea de lo que pasaba por fuera ya que la capsula estaba completamente sellada pero sentía un estremecimiento incomprensible, no solo su cuerpo si no también su mente era golpeada por una energía que no era capaz de comprender y mucho menos de controlar, finalmente la silla se desprendió y se destrozó, Applejack quedo ilesa gracias a la gran resistencia física que le otorgaba su elemento pero ahora ya no tenía a que aferrarse por lo que solo se cubrió los oídos y pego un grito de desesperación esperando que el tortuoso viaje terminara.

Intentó concentrarse en los viejos tiempos, tratando de evocar buenos recuerdos con el objetivo de soportar lo que quedaba de su tormento, finalmente después de varios minutos la turbulencia se detuvo y la joven continuaba echada en el suelo de la estrecha capsula en posición fetal tapándose los oídos mientras se repetía a si misma que pronto todo pasaría, pero una ves que la compuerta se abrió y se asomo lentamente a ese nuevo mundo entendió que la pesadilla apenas había comenzado.

Al bajarse de la diminuta capsula el primer sonido que escucho fue el crujir de ramas calcinadas sobre sus pies, se encontraba en medio de un bosque devastado por alguna especie de incendió, al darse la vuelta comprendió que el incendio había sido provocado por la máquina que aparentemente quedo inservible.

\- **Parece que este viaje solo tiene un final, cambiar el curso de la historia y luego desaparecer, si tengo éxito por supuesto** \- dijo para si misma mientras se adentraba en el bosque y trepaba por un árbol para tener mejor visión de lo que ocurría pero su sorpresa fue otra al contemplar el estado de ese lugar, el cielo estaba completamente cubierto de nubes negras y sobre estas volaban unos gigantescos aviones de guerra, a lo lejos se veía campos ensangrentados llenos de cuerpos caídos y mas allá solo humo y destrucción - **¿este es el mundo de Blaze? esta peor que el nuestro** \- continuo mirando y para sorpresa suya noto un cráter en otro punto del bosque no tan alejado del suyo, le pareció curioso porque era prácticamente del mismo tamaño que había dejado ella al llegar, se bajo y corrió en dirección al puesto para investigar y llevarse otra desagradable sorpresa, una capsula exactamente igual que la suya pero mucho mas dañada se encontraba ahí **\- no puede ser** \- dijo palpando la nueva capsula que se deshizo al instante - **¿quien más a parte del Doctor podría crear algo como esto? ¿con que intención?** \- entonces recordó el ultimo dialogo de Glare cuando rompió la página de la Bitácora que les serviría para viajar en el tiempo y dedujo que solo podía haber una razón para la que evitara que ellos viajen, no estorbar con el viaje de alguien mas - **o no** \- se lanzó a correr en medio del bosque buscando al otro viajero.

**(...)**

Eran 20 años en el pasado, justo en el momento que Blaze decidió cambiar el curso de las cosas, la escena se repetía de nuevo y el joven de cabello marrón sentía como un deja vu mientras observaba su rostro en un charco de agua para luego volver a ponerse el casco de soldado, cargar sus armas e ir en busca de su objetivo.

Todo pasó exactamente igual que entonces, los soldados capturaban a los rehenes que se habían escapado y Blaze logro encontrar a su objetivo, un joven de cabello castaño y una niña temblaban victimas de la tormenta y la desesperación, en ese momento aparecieron el resto de los soldados e intentaron hacerse cargo de ellos, fue en ese instante que Blaze decidió desobedecer las instrucciones de Mislead Appear y optar por forjar un destino completamente diferente.

\- **Para cambiar el destino se requiere de un sacrificio** \- dijo el joven mientras cambiaba de blanco y le apuntaba a los otros soldados - **replantee mis ideas y se cual es el sacrificio perfecto.**

\- **Yo también creo saber cual es** \- dijo una voz siniestra escondida entre los arboles y como si se tratara de una sombra entre la oscuridad algo se movió a gran velocidad y las cabezas de los tres soldados volaron producto de un corte tan perfecto que ninguna espada forjada en ese mundo podría ser capaz de hacer.

\- **¿Que diablos?** \- entonces escucho un ruido detrás suyo y al voltearse noto que los dos rehenes que se supone eran Swift y su hermana habían sido noqueados y parado sobre sus cuerpos había un hombre de cabello plateado y una mirada fría y siniestra - **¿Gotick Black? ¿como has venido hasta aquí?** \- le apunto con su arma - **se supone que eres un fantasma, los fantasmas no pueden viajar en el tiempo.**

**\- Es gracias a ti que estoy aquí, en el futuro que has creado no soy mas un Fantasma, estoy tan vivo como tu** \- empezó a caminar de forma amenazante a lo que Blaze empezó a disparar su ametralladora pero el hábil samurai se las arreglo con su espada para bloquear todos los disparos y devolverle unos cuantos dándole en una pierna y entre las costillas.

\- **!AAHH!** \- el joven cayo de rodillas completamente fuera de combate mientras que Gotick Black seguía caminando con total tranquilidad.

\- **Una ves que acabe contigo habré terminado con las esperanzas de toda la Equestria 99, pero no te preocupes** \- se quedo parado en frente suyo - **tu muerte no será en vano, solo será un sacrificio mas para dar paso a la verdadera paz, aunque me temo que ustedes no formaran parte de esa paz** \- levantó la espada y Blaze vio una luz reflejada en su filo.

\- **¡MALDITO!** \- Gotick Black fue golpeado brutalmente por una joven de cabello rubio, Applejack llego justo a tiempo y su ataque fue tan fuerte que el cuerpo del samurai salio volando hasta chocar contra un árbol, intentó levantarse pero Applejack pisoteó su brazo con fuerza haciéndole soltar la espada y luego hizo mas presión hasta romperlo, luego le rompió ambas piernas para después agarrarlo del pecho y lanzarlo de vuelta a su posición original quedando a los pies de Blaze quien contemplaba sorprendido el deplorable estado en el que ahora se encontraba quien antes fue un indestructible y despiadado asesino sin emociones, el Fantasma del Cazador de Leyendas ahora era un mortal con debilidades, con las pocas fuerzas y el único brazo sin fracturar que le quedaba se uso boca arriba y dejo salir un profundo suspiro, a pesar de todo mantenía su expresión y compostura.

\- **Así que** \- escupió un poco de sangre - **Glare no lo consiguió... o tal ves se dejo engañar por las dulces palabras de Ojos Rápidos, no, no creo que haya sido tan ingenuo de creer semejantes estupideces** \- una sombra se proyecto sobre su rostro y vio a Applejack quien lo miraba con despreció e ira - **adelante niña, matame y conviértete en una asesina mas de esta trágica historia, si crees que eso va a salvar tu mundo, adelante** \- Applejack levantó el puño lista para romperle el cráneo pero se detuvo a ultimo minuto apretando los dientes con ira y dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas - **¿no puedes matarme? entonces nunca ganarás esto, ni tu, ni tus amigas.**

**\- No será necesario que te mate ella** \- el cañón de una pistola presiono contra la frente de Gotick Black quien desvió la mirada y vio a Blaze quien estaba sosteniendo el arma.

\- **Que ironía** \- dijo el samurai con total calma - **siempre pensé que moriría a manos de otra persona, supongo que nunca sabre si él realmente logró superarme, de todas formas, fue divertido** \- cerró los ojos.

_**¡BANG!**_

El disparo retumbo por todo el lugar, repentinamente dejo de llover y la sangre del Cazador de Leyendas se mezclo con el resto del agua que se había empozado, un minuto de silencio fue todo el tiempo que pudieron esperar mientras procesaban lo que acababa de ocurrir, después de todo, no tenían mucho tiempo.

\- **Applejack** \- dijo Blaze cojeando hasta llegar al lado de la joven que aun seguía mirando el cadáver de Gotick Black - **lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto, pero tengo una leve conjetura de lo que esta ocurriendo y necesito que sepas que no tengo mucho tiempo, solo mi mente viaja así que en cualquier momento apretaran el botón de freno y me despertarán.**

\- **Lo se** \- dijo Applejack sacando el frasco con el líquido blanco - **toma esto** \- Blaze estuvo a punto de preguntar pero la joven lo silencio - **solo tómalo, te hará ganar tiempo** \- lo bebió pero no parecía causarle ningún efecto.

\- **¿Que era esto?**

**\- Es una poción que creo una bruja llamada Zecora, a partir de ahora, aunque te despierten, mantendrás los mismos recuerdos que tienes en este instante.**

**\- ¿Que?** \- la joven se llevo una mano a la cara tratando de ocultar su pena.

\- **Se que lo que te voy a pedir es demasiado y lo siento, pero no tenemos otra opción.**

**\- ¿De que hablas?** \- preguntó con toda la calma posible al ver lo difícil que parecía para la joven.

\- **Necesitamos que vuelvas a vivir estos últimos 20 años, que vuelvas a la Orden y pases por todo de nuevo, pero con tus conocimientos del futuro encuentres la manera de evitar los principales desastres** \- al escuchar eso Blaze se fue para atrás de la sorpresa, la responsabilidad que estaban echando sobre sus hombros era una carga incluso mas grande que la que hubiera representado morir en ese mismo instante - **lo siento, nada de esto estaría pasando si te hubiera hecho caso.**

**\- No hay problema** \- se recostó sobre el tronco de un árbol - **¿has visto el cielo?**

**\- ¿Ah?** \- se seco las lágrimas para prestarle atención.

\- **Aquí casi nunca sale el sol, las guerras son tan intensas y tan constantes que han llegado a cambiar hasta el clima, un día, este mundo se va a terminar destruyendo a si mismo, no quedara nada, a veces me pregunto por que nos hacemos esto los unos a los otros.**

**\- ¿Y has obtenido la respuesta?**

**\- Después de meditarlo por un tiempo... si, pero no quiero que la sepas** \- notó que estaba llorando y se seco las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme - **por Dios... es tan horrible, la respuesta es tan horrenda que jamas querría haber meditado sobre ello** \- Applejack quiso acercarse pero notó que poco a poco estaba desapareciendo - **¿que te ocurre?**

**\- Me desvanezco, pero no te preocupes** \- sonrió - **esto solo quiere decir que tendrás éxito en tu misión y que en el futuro, no será necesario hacer este viaje, no se si recordare esto en el futuro, pero si lo llego a hacer, me gustaría saber cual era esa respuesta, no me importa lo horrenda que sea** \- finalmente desapareció.

Blaze se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y notó que el cadáver de Gotick Black también había desaparecido pero aun quedaban tres muertes que no podía explicar a sus superiores y dos rehenes por entregar, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y muchas cosas que planear para no cometer los mismos errores.

En una dimensión de total oscuridad en la que solo se destacaba una fuente de agua brillante, aquella a la que solo las Espinas de la Orden tenían acceso y en la que se reunían para organizar sus ideas, ahora era todo un alboroto, los cinco encapuchados estaban histéricos y no dejaban de insultar y culpar a su ultimo compañero por la situación que estaban atravesando.

\- **¡Lo prometiste!** \- dijo uno de ellos gritando desaforadamente como los demás mientras que el ultimo encapuchado solo se mantenía cruzado de brazos oyéndolos.

\- **¡Prometiste que tu plan funcionaría!**

**\- ¡Prometiste que jamas llegarían a la máquina del tiempo!**

**\- ¡Has fallado y nos has condenado a todos!**

**\- ¿Que diablos piensas que vamos a hacer ahora? ¡¿Cual es tu gran plan esta ves?!**

**\- Caballeros** \- dijo finalmente levantando la cabeza - **no se de que se preocupan tanto, si el plan a corrido a la perfección.**

**\- ¿De que demonios estas hablando?**

**\- Cierto, había olvidado mencionárselos, la linea de tiempo ha sido alterada de nuevo y eso era lo que siempre estuve buscando desde el principio** \- las demás Espinas de la Orden sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles las espaldas - **se lo que están pensando, y me temo que desgraciadamente, tienen razón.**

**\- ¡TRAIDOR! -** todos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo sobre el encapuchado pero de la fuente de agua salieron varios tentáculos echos de sombras que atraparon a las desafortunadas Espina de la Orden - **¿que es esto? ¡AH!** \- mas y mas tentaculos de sombras fueron saliendo de la fuente los cuales empezaron a triturar y despedazar parte por parte a todas las Espinas de la Orden a excepción del que se encontraba quieto mirando todo.

\- **Veo que ya tienes el camino libre** \- dijo el ultimo encapuchado presenciando como las sombras se retorcían mientras iban adquiriendo una forma mas comprimida - **espero que cumplas con tu promesa.**

\- **Pero si tu aún no has terminado de cumplir la tuya** \- dijo una voz femenina de entra la cortina de sombras, finalmente estas se disiparon y dejaron ver una figura desnuda de cabello rojo - **antes que nada se un caballero y dame algo de ropa, esa agua estaba fría** \- el hombre se quito la capucha y la capa revelando que su rostro en realidad siempre había sido cubierto por una mascara de lineas blancas y negras, todo ese tiempo se había tratado de Mislead Appear, el enmascarado se acerco a la misteriosa joven y la cubrió con la capa y la capucha.

\- **¿A que te refieres con que no he terminado mi parte? Si es por el Libro de Cuentos me dijiste que ya no lo necesitabas.**

**\- El Libro no me sirve tonto** \- dijo la joven con una voz juguetona mientras se ponía se pie revelando que era de estatura media, lentamente se fue dando la vuelta.

\- **Ahora que eres libre, ¿no puedes tener la decencia de mostrarme tu verdadero rostro?**

**\- Este es mi verdadero rostro** \- la joven dejo subir un poco la capucha revelando que usaba una mascara de payaso en la que la mitad del rostro sonreía y la otra mitad lloraba pero lo que mas destacaba de su diseño era el gran ojo que tenía cerca de la frente el cual era muy parecido al ojo cósmico de las pesadillas, la misma representación de "Eso" - **ahora, ya que lo has olvidado te voy a recordar que es lo que deseo en realidad** \- inclinó la cabeza mientras lanzaba una tierna risilla - **quiero ver mas cosas trágicas y emocionantes, antes de que la diversión se acabe**.

Frío y oscuridad, era la sensación que envolvía la mente y el entorno de una pony, vagos recuerdos comenzaban a brotar a medida que recuperaba el conocimiento y la poca cordura que le quedaba debido a la sensación de asfixia que la había despertado, al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en el mar y que cada ves caía mas y mas profundo, se trataba de Sunset Shimmer quien misteriosamente había despertado convertida nuevamente en pony y rodeada de agua y oscuridad, finalmente logró concentrarse lo suficiente como para activar un hechizo de aire que le permitiera respirar temporalmente y pensar con claridad, el agotamiento que sentía era extremo y no le permitía sacar las fuerzas suficientes como para nadar hacia la superficie, al darse cuenta de que ya había caído demasiado profundo y que nada de lo que hiciera le serviría fue que decidió dejarse llevar por la marea, cerrando los ojos y tratando de evocar algún recuerdo.

\- **"Es cierto"** \- pensó para si misma esbozando una pequeña sonrisa - **"ya lo recuerdo, debe de ser por ese libro extraño, lo ultimo que recuerdo es a esa niña entregándomelo y a esa endemoniada criatura de Nightmare hablándome mientras tomo una decisión, entonces funciono, la linea de tiempo debe haber cambiado y mis amigas deben de estar a salvo, he vuelto a ser una pony lo que significa que debo de estar de regreso en Equestria, no tengo idea de como puedo haber terminado aquí pero tengo la sensación de que se debe a alguna decisión que tome anteriormente en esta linea de tiempo, no me importa cual haya sido"** \- lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos mezclándose con el agua del océano mientras se esforzaba porque su sonrisa no se convierta en llanto - **"estoy de regreso en mi hogar, no puedo imaginar un mejor lugar para morir,definitivamente, este es el lugar"** \- poco a poco el hechizo iba perdiendo efecto debido a su falta de energías, hasta que finalmente volvió a caer inconsciente.

El cuerpo de Sunset Shimmer continuaba cayendo directo hacia su final, sin embargo en medio de la profunda oscuridad que la rodeaba varios pares de ojos brillantes se abrieron de par en par, algo parecía estar moviéndose a su alrededor y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cuerpo de la pony fue cubierta por uno de esos seres y desplazado a gran velocidad hacia lo mas profundo del abismo.

**(...)**

La joven unicornio fue despertando lentamente en una cama que no le recordaba a ninguna de las de Equestria ya que parecía ser demasiado grande para un pony normal, una ves que recupero la totalidad de sus sentidos se tallo los ojos un par de veces y observo a su alrededor.

\- **¿Que es esto?** \- dijo para si misma con gran sorpresa puesto que el lugar en el que se encontraba era algo tan extraño que incluso a su creativa mente le costaba procesar, se levantó y empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la curiosa estructura, se trataba de una especie de palacio de cristal ya que todo era traslucido y azulado pero pronto se dio cuenta que no se trataba de cristal si no de una muy solida capa de agua, intento tocar una de las paredes con su casco notando que era suave como una burbuja pero solo podía hacer presión hasta cierto punto, todo estaba finamente decorado con perlas y minerales que rara ves había visto en su tierra - **¿he muerto en realidad?**

**\- No lo creo** \- dijo una voz misteriosa pero dulce - **pero estuviste cerca** \- entonces sintió como varias gotas de agua salpicaban su espalda y al voltearse vio como una criatura desconocida para ella asomaba medio cuerpo a través de la pared de agua como si pudiera atravesarla sin dañarla, la criatura en cuestión tenía un aspecto muy parecido al de los ponys pero su hocico era mucho mas estirado, su estatura era notablemente mayor incluso podría decir que era mas alta que la princesa Celestia, y en ves de cascos delanteros tenía unas extrañas aletas con escamas brillantes.

\- **Tu... tu** \- dijo Sunset mientras retrocedía sin dejar de mirarla hasta que se choco de espaldas con el otro muro de agua, aunque ella no podía atravesarlo - **eres...**

**\- Un pony sirena, así nos conocen los de su especie** \- esbozo una cálida sonrisa al ver el temor de la unicornio - **se nota que nunca has visto a alguien como yo, la verdad es que solemos salir muy poco a la superficie, sobretodo con la situación que están atravesando actualmente.**

**\- ¿Que?** \- al escuchar eso se reincorporó y se acerco a ella - **¿que ha pasado con Equestria? ¿cual es su situación?**

**\- Desconozco el reino del que me estas hablando pero toda la superficie ha sido invadida por unas bestias sanguinarias, son unos dragones distintos a todos los que conocemos y su crueldad no parece ser de este mundo, han consumido a casi todos los seres vivos, muy pronto tendrán que comerse entre ellos si piensan sobrevivir.**

**\- No puede ser** \- Sunset se llevo ambos cascos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación - **entonces era cierto, ya no queda nada de mi mundo.**

\- **Tranquila, aquí estas a salvo, déjame mostrarte algo** \- la pony sirena toco el muro de agua con una de sus aletas y este se volvió completamente transparente como si fuera una burbuja, entonces Sunset pudo contemplar la grandeza del lugar en el que ahora se encontraba - **este es mi nuestro reino, el reino submarino** \- se trataba de toda una ciudad submarina oculta en las profundidades del abismo y habitada por ponis sirenas y otras especies que le costaba reconocer, aparentemente animales domésticos de esas tierras, sus calles eran iluminadas por cristales flotantes y otros artefactos que le daban un aspecto fantástico, todo se veía tan pacifico y prospero para los habitantes de esa tierra aislada de todo en general, oculta en las oscuras profundidades, lejos del alcance de cualquier tipo de amenaza, lejos de cualquier tipo de observación, viviendo en el completo olvido y anonimato, eran felices.

\- **Increíble** \- dijo Sunset sin despegar la vista del panorama - **es cierto, este lugar jamas podría ser atacado, ni siquiera podría ser detectado, aunque toda la vida muera en la superficie... continuaría aquí abajo.**

**\- No somos el único reino submarino, hay muchos otros a lo largo de los océanos del mundo incluso algunos están en constante contacto con las criaturas de la superficie pero nosotros no podemos ya que aunque no lo creas estamos al otro lado del mundo en este momento, nunca habíamos visto en carne propia a un habitante de la superficie es por eso que el primero que llego nos llamó tanto la atención.**

**\- Espera** \- levanto la vista de forma curiosa - **¿el primero? osea que alguien mas ha llegado aquí antes que yo.**

**\- Así es, cuando cayo estaba hecho añicos, hemos cuidado de él y se encuentra estable físicamente pero siempre se mantiene aislado y distante a pesar de nuestros intentos de acercarnos, hay heridas que no podemos curar y ese unicornio esta seriamente herido por dentro.**

**\- Un unicornio... ¿puedo ir a verlo?**

**\- Seguro que si, tal ves se alegre de ver a alguien mas de su especie, sobretodo si se trata de una linda jovencita** \- la voz de la poni sirena siempre tenía un tono dulce y maternal, hacía todo lo posible para tratar de levantar el animo de Sunset y ella se daba cuenta de ello, le seguía pareciendo increíble como unas criaturas como esas podían haber sobrevivido en el aislamiento total todo ese tiempo, a la vista el reino era bastante pequeño en comparación con Equestria, ni siquiera se asemejaba al imperio de cristal.

\- **¿Quien es su rey o reina?**

**\- No tenemos reyes.**

**\- ¿Que?**

**\- Cada uno toma responsabilidades diferentes, cooperamos entre todos, en cuanto a la expansión, no somos muy ambiciosos, la verdad es que mientras haya poder u intereses que den lugar al egoísmo en juego siempre esta el peligro de caer en la corrupción, preferimos cuidar cada vida y cada cosa como si fuera única, no como herramientas o como ganado, nos mantenemos unidos, de esa forma la Oscuridad no tiene lugar entre nosotros.**

**\- Oscuridad... ¿te refieres a Nightmare? ¿que saben de él?**

\- **Todos saben la historia que envuelve el exilio de 1000 años que tuvo que sufrir una pobre princesa alicornio al caer bajo de la influencia de esa entidad, la verdad es que lo que ustedes conocen como Nightmare no es mas que la manifestación de la maldad que se conecta con nuestros corazones y que gracias a la magia que envuelve todo nuestro mundo... cobra vida.**

**\- ¡Es un parásito!** \- dijo Sunset con tal desprecio que por un instante asusto a la sirena.

\- **Su naturaleza es causar dolor, pero tal ves no lo has considerado desde otro punto de vista** \- la unicornio se quedo callada escuchando lo que decía - **aquel que esta destinado a causar dolor, también esta destinado a sufrir por ello.**

**\- ¿Estas insinuando que debo de tener lastima por esa cosa?**

**\- Sunset, Nightmare no es una sola entidad, somos todos nosotros, todos los seres vivos en conjunto, es la maldad que reside en nuestro interior lista para salir cuando se lo permitimos, es el odio que sientes en este mismo momento** \- Sunset se calmo y notó que fuera de la burbuja el resto de los ponys sirena la miraban con temor, en una sociedad como la que habían formado una reacción como la suya no era común.

\- **Lo siento, tu... tienes razón, ahora comprendo** \- recordó la ola de maldad que había envuelto la Equestria humana al otro lado del espejo desde que libero la manifestación de Nightmare al ponerse el yelmo oscuro - **es contagiosa... como un virus.**

**\- Hemos llegado, aquí es donde esta él** \- se detuvieron frente a una puerta la cual sea abrió sola al tocarla, entonces pudo verlo, sentado en una esquina dándoles la espalda estaba un unicornio blanco de crin azulada y desalborotada, con un escudo real como cutie mark, Sunset se acerco lentamente mirándolo hasta que finalmente logro reconocerlo.

\- **No puedo creerlo, eres tu** \- al escuchar su voz el unicornio levanto la cabeza pero no se animo a darse la vuelta - **te reconozco, eres el hermano mayor de Twilight, eres Shining Armor.**

\- **Dijiste... ¿Twilight?** \- lentamente se fue dando la vuelta y Sunset apenas pudo reconocerlo por la mirada que llevaba, una mirada perdida en la mas profunda desesperación, la mirada de alguien que lo ha perdido todo y ya no tiene motivos para seguir viviendo.

\- **Shining, necesito que escuches atentamente lo que voy a decirte** \- se fue acercando lentamente para no soprenderlo - **soy Sunset Shimmer, tal ves tu hermana te hablo de mi en alguna oportunidad, se como debes sentirte en este momento, se todo por lo que has pasado, pero necesito que mantengas la calma cuando escuches lo que te voy a decir** \- tomó aire - **Twilight Sparkle, tu hermana, esta con vida** \- al escuchar eso la mirada de Shining se ilumino y se levanto rápidamente tomando a Sunset de los hombros.

\- **¡¿Como que esta con vida?! Por favor, dime que no estas jugando conmigo.**

**\- Te contare todo, pero necesito que te calmes** \- la soltó y tomo distancia tratando de controlarse.

\- **Si mis cálculos son correctos, ella debe de estar segura por el momento al otro lado del espejo, pero mas adelante va a necesitar ayuda... Shining, la amenaza que destruyo este mundo va a ir por el otro, se que esto va a sonar imposible, pero si queremos ayudarla tenemos que salvar este mundo, nuestro hogar** \- el ex capitán de la guardia real la miro con gran incertidumbre - **si tienes una idea, aunque sea la mas mínima de como podemos hacer eso, necesito que me la digas.**

**\- En realidad... si hay una forma** \- Shining miro de reojo a la pony sirena que los observaba quien entendió el mensaje y abrió una compuerta haciéndoles un gesto para que la sigan.

**(...)**

Luego de caminar por unos minutos llegaron a una cámara en la que reposaba una estatua enorme de una quimera con cabeza de poni y aspecto draconico.

\- **¿Discord?** \- dijo Sunset contemplando la expresión de la estatua del draconequs, parecía aterrado, como si hubiera presenciado algo atroz y hubiera intentado defenderse de ello - **¿que le ocurrió?**

**\- No lo sabemos** \- dijo Shining Armor - **un equipo de exploración lo encontró así enterrado en una montaña de nieve cerca del imperio de cristal** \- lo miro fijamente - **si pudiéramos liberarlo, tendríamos una gran ventaja a nuestro favor, con su poder podría convertir a los dragones en ranas o en lo que se le antoje, es nuestra única esperanza, pero solo hay una cosa que puede destruir su prisión de piedra.**

**\- Los elementos de la armonía** \- Shining asintió - **yo se donde están, el problema es que llegar no será para nada fácil.**

**\- ¿Donde están? creí que fueron robaron por Sombra.**

**\- Sombra esta muerto tanto en este mundo como en el otro, los elementos se encuentran al otro lado del espejo** \- golpeo el piso en señal de frustración - **maldición, el problema es que no tengo forma de llegar hasta allá, el espejo fue destruido en el otro lado, además este solo se activa cada dos años y medio y la próxima vez que se active sera para que esas cosas invadan el otro mundo.**

**\- Sunset** \- dijo Shining de forma enérgica - **Twilight si me hablo de ti, eres la mejor aprendiz de Celestia después de ella, es lo que me dijo, si hay alguien a quien se le puede ocurrir una forma de llegar esa eres tu, así que piénsalo, piénsalo hasta que se te agoten las ideas,** **¡pero no podemos dejar ir esta oportunidad!** \- Sunset cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de pensar en algo desesperadamente.

\- **"Vamos, piensa, ¿que haría Twilight?"** \- finalmente abrió los ojos emocionada cuando una idea se cruzo por su mente - **lo tengo** \- luego su rostro cambio a uno de decepción - **no, olvídalo, es muy arriesgado y es mas probable que no funcione.**

**\- Tenemos que intentarlo de todas formas** \- la miro con dureza - **necesito que me lo cuentes.**

**\- Es un plan suicida Shining, en el castillo de la princesa Celestia hay un libro que servía para comunicarme con ella a cualquier distancia como un correo veloz, son dos libros en total y uno de ellos me pertenecía a mi y debe de estar abandonado en alguna parte del otro mundo** \- bajó la mirada - **o tal ves haya sido quemado por los militares.**

**\- Continua.**

**\- El tema es que los libros estan conectados, si pudiera tener en mis mano... digo, cascos, el libro de la princesa Celestia entonces podría diseñar un portal alternativo que funcionara en cualquier momento, pero teniendo en cuenta que el portal del otro lado fue destruido y que el otro libro posiblemente haya sido quemado** \- trago saliva con temor - **no se a donde pueda llevarme, tal ves simplemente me llevaría a la Inexistencia, además, buscar el libro de la princesa incluye tener que pasar por todo un nido de dragones hambrientos y pensar en eso ya es una locura.**

**\- No tenemos otra opción** \- se dio la vuelta caminando hasta el otro extremo de la habitación donde había una bolsa con el símbolo de Equestria grabado, la tomo con el hocico y la dejo caer a los pies de Sunset, un puñado de cristales extraños brotaron de ella - **estos cristales son todo lo que pudimos rescatar del imperio de cristal, tienen grandes propiedades mágicas, una de ellas es llevarte a cualquier lugar usando una simple técnica de teletransportación, el plan era que si fallábamos en la misión de encontrar nuevas tierras por lo menos enviar de regreso a los generales para que se encarguen de guiar a lo que quedaba de a resistencia la cual me imagino que en este momento ya debe de haber sido devorada.**

**\- Shining, no tenemos probabilidades de sobrevivir en el castillo, es un nido de dragones.**

**\- ¡Soy un guardia real Sunset!** \- grito de forma enérgica y autoritaria - **nunca subestimes a un guardia real** \- la unicornio entendía que los motivos de Shining eran mucho mas fuertes que los de cualquiera, nada iba a detenerlo ni a hacerlo cambiar de opinión, por lo que solo podía seguirlo y esperar que todo salga bien.

\- **De acuerdo, iremos, pero antes déjame intentar algo.**

**(...)**

Al día siguiente, Sunset termino el modelo del portal, intentó hacerlo funcionar sin ayuda del libro pero todo fue inútil por lo que no tuvieron opción mas que prepararse para el viaje, reunieron los cristales y prepararon el hechizo de teletransportación, al rededor suyo estaba un pequeño grupo de ponis sirenas para despedirlos y desearles suerte en su viaje.

\- **¿Están seguros que esto es completamente necesario?** \- dijo uno de ellos - **pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que quieran, son bienvenidos.**

\- **Desgraciadamente lo es** \- respondió Shining - **nunca les he agradecido todo lo que han hecho por mi, tenía que viajar hasta el otro lado del mundo para encontrarme con criaturas como ustedes, no importa como termine esto, gracias a todos** \- los cristales empezaron a brillar y en menos de un segundo los dos desaparecieron.

Lo que antes era el castillo de las princesas ahora era literalmente un nido de dragones, desde la muerte del rey Sombra estos habían perdido su cordura y se comportaban como meros animales salvajes, peleaban por el territorio incluso si eso implicaba matarse entre ellos, de hecho al empezar a escasear el alimento todo se convirtió en una lucha por su propia supervivencia, en la entrada del castillo Sunset y Shining aparecieron contemplando el cielo estático, con la luna a un lado y el sol al otro.

\- **Así que esto es todo lo que queda** \- dijo Sunset.

\- **Sunset, estamos en Canterlot, deberías estar contenta** \- empezaron a caminar rumbo a la entrada.

\- **Bromeas ¿cierto?**

**\- Te sumerges demasiado en tus pensamientos, este no es momento para ello.**

**\- Lo dice quien estuvo paralizado por la depresión por...** \- al ver la expresión fría de Shining decidió callarse antes de empeorar las cosas - **lo siento.**

**\- No importa... tienes razón después de todo.**

**\- Es idea mía o la cantidad de dragones ha bajado, pensé que este sitio estaría plagado de ellos.**

**\- Si es cierto que se acabo la comida deben de estar matándose entre ellos, pero eso solo quiere decir una cosa.**

**\- ¿Que?**

**\- Que los dragones de ahora, deben de ser mucho mas fuertes que los anteriores** \- antes de entrar al castillo notaron que habían cuatro dragones durmiendo en la cúpula y las torres superiores - **tenemos el camino libre, pero anda a saber por cuanto tiempo, estos bastardos tienen un olfato mucho mas desarrollado e irán por nosotros si despiertan** \- entraron al castillo sin poder reconocerlo, pasando por el salón del trono del que en realidad no quedaba nada, Shining avanzaba firme en su objetivo pero Sunset no podía evitar evocar ciertos recuerdos al pasar por cada uno de los salones, sobre todo porque ella estuvo alejada de ese castillo por mucho mas tiempo que todos los demás, desde su traición y huida al mundo humano, no había tenido la oportunidad de entrar al castillo nuevamente - **no es como lo recuerdas ¿no?**

**\- Lo ultimo que recuerdo de este lugar eran las lecciones que la princesa me daba en él, antes de que lo arruinara todo.**

**\- Pues ahora tienes la oportunidad de reenmendar todos tus errores, concéntrate en ello** \- finalmente llegaron a la biblioteca personal de Celestia - **es aquí, tu debes de saber cual es el libro que buscamos.**

**\- Estoy en eso** \- empezo a levitar libro por libro tratando de reconocer el suyo pero con la cantidad de libros que había en ese lugar les iba a tomar un buen rato.

Pasaron casi dos horas, Shining hacía guardia fuera de la biblioteca hasta que finalmente vio a Sunset salir corriendo levitando un libro de tapa marrón.

\- **¿Es ese?**

**\- Si, ahora vamonos de aquí.**

**\- Necesitamos estar en un lugar mas espacioso para realizar la teletransportación, vamos al salón del trono** \- empezaron a caminar lentamente cuando de repente vieron por la ventana como los dragones que dormían sobre la cúpula del castillo huían volando a toda velocidad.

\- **¿Se han despertado? Que raro que no hayan venido por nosotros... ¿Shining?** \- el unicornio blanco no respondió, solo entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

_**¡BOOM!**_

Todo el pasillo retumbo y partes del techo empezaron a caerse como si fuera un temblor.

\- **¿Que fue eso?**

**\- ¡Vamonos! ¡AHORA!** \- los dos comenzaron a correr hasta llegar al final del pasillo justo antes de que este se derrumbara por completo, al llegar al salón del trono para sorpresa suya había un gigantesco dragón negro alado, pero este se veía mucho mas robusto que los demás y tenía una cicatriz en su ojo derecho - **por eso huían los demás, llego el dueño del castillo y esta defendiendo su territorio.**

**\- ¿QUE?**

_**¡ROAR!**_

El gigantesco dragón rugio con todas sus fuerzas, Sunset se tapo los oídos aterrada pero Shining solo se quedo parado en su lugar plantandole la cara al inmenso dragón con una mirada tan dura como la suya.

\- **Sunset, ve afuera** \- dijo con voz pasiva mientras caminaba lentamente listo para hacerle frente a la bestia.

\- **¿Estas loco?**

\- **¡Que te vallas!** \- la unicornio anaranjada decidió hacerle caso y empezó a correr rumbo a la salida pero el dragón noto su presencia y se preparo para lanzarle una bola de fuego, pero antes de que esta impactara una barrera de energía se levanto protegiendo a Sunset y Shining se teletransporto en frente de la bestia retándolo con la mirada, entonces tomo aire y grito a todo pulmón usando el tono de la guardia real - **¡¿crees que este es tu territorio?! ¡este castillo es propiedad de las princesas de Equestria! como capitán de la guardia real exijo que te largues en este momento o sufras las consecuencias** \- la bestia le respondió lanzandole una bola de fuego pero el unicornio se teletransporto justo sobre el hocico del dragón - **no me quites los ojos de encima, o lo lamentaras** \- entonces cargo una gran cantidad de energía en su cuerno y apunto al ojo con la cicatriz volandolo por completo de un solo disparo, el dragón se retorcía de dolor mientras se agitaba y Shining volvía a teletransportarse de vuelta al suelo - **te lo dije, no me apartes la mirada** \- la criatura se enfoco por completo en Shining viéndolo con gran odio, entonces empezó a dispararla varias bolas de fuego y el unicornio se teletransportaba en distintas direcciones para esquivarlas, entonces el dragón comenzó a lanzar los proyectiles en lugares estratégicos pero el guardia real se dio cuenta de esto y empezó a correr mientras se teletransportaba una y otra ves ganando velocidad y convirtiéndose en un blanco muy molesto, finalmente el dragón se hartó y desplegó sus alas agitándolas con fuerza para repeler a Shining logrando estrellarlo contra la pared luego lo golpeo con gran fuerza con su garra destrozando el muro en el que estaba, levanto la garra de entre los escombros sosteniendo a un mal herido Shining Armor que apenas se mantenía consciente, le lanzó un fuerte rugido al rostro marcando quien mandaba antes de devorarlo pero Shining ni se inmuto ante la amenaza, en ves de eso observo a todas partes notando que Sunset había logrado salir de ahí - **es hora** \- dijo para si mismo mientras iluminaba su cuerno y el dragón se preparaba para comerselo - **nunca oses desafiar a la guardia real, enemigo de Equestria** \- empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras el dragón acercaba sus fauces a su cabeza hasta que simplemente se lo trago de un bocado, entonces empezó a reír por su victoria pero noto que en su estomago sobresalía un extraño brillo.

_**¡BOOM!**_

Sunset vio desde fuera como todo el castillo retumbo y se despedazo poco a poco hasta que la entrada se convirtio en un gran pedazo de escombros.

\- **¡SHINING!** \- grito mientras corría solo para encontrar los restos del dragón repartidos en todo el lugar perdidos entre los escombros y al capitán de la guardia real con la mitad del cuerpo aplastada por una roca - **¡o no!** \- intento liberarlo quitandole la roca de encima con su magia pero al hacerlo notó que el unicornio se empezaba a desangrar sin parar por lo que no podía moverla por completo o moriría - **resiste por favor, encontrare la forma.**

**\- Sunset, se acabo** \- dijo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía mientras escupía sangre por la boca - **ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.**

**\- No voy a dejarte aquí** \- se llevó ambos cascos a la cabeza mientras la movía en negación y lloraba desesperadamente - **ya lo veras, vendrás al mundo humano conmigo y te encontraras con tu hermana y ella estará feliz de verte** \- finalmente sucumbió ante su impotencia y se desmorono en llanto - **no sabes cuanta falta le haces, ella estará feliz de verte, ya veras** \- entonces Shining sonrió al pensar en sus palabras.

\- **Ella debe de permanecer bien, asegúrate de que este a salvo, siempre** \- Sunset asintió y Shining fijo su mirada en el cielo dividido en día y noche al mismo tiempo - **me siento mucho mejor después de haber matado a ese bastardo... tenía que hacerlo... antes de convertirme en príncipe del imperio de cristal, era mi deber, defender el castillo... y siempre lo fue** \- giro su cuello para verla a los ojos - **¿lo he hecho bien?**

\- **Si** \- dijo Sunset secándose las lágrimas - **lo has hecho** \- Shining sonrió para luego cerrar los ojos.

\- **Cadence... muy pronto estaré contigo, muy pronto estaré con todos** \- finalmente dejo de respirar y Sunset se levantó en silencio para luego lanzar un aterrador grito al cielo lleno de impotencia y rabia.

\- **¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**(...)**

En el reino submarino, en la misma habitación de la que habían partido un destello de luz estallo y Sunset Shimmer apareció en el mismo cuarto sosteniendo el libro que representaba la ultima pieza para completar su modelo de portal al otro lado del espejo.

\- **¿Sunset Shimmer?** \- dijo la pony sirena que había visto por primera ves pero la unicornio continuo su camino sin hacerle caso - **has vuelto ¿donde esta tu compañero?** \- la pony sirena interpreto el silencio de Sunset y se cubrió la boca con las aletas - **lo siento tanto, en serio.**

**\- No tengo tiempo para lamentarlo** \- el ritmo con el que Sunset reensamblaba el portal era un claro reflejo de su desesperación y rabia, tiraba una pieza tras otra y su estado emocional comenzaba a llamar la atención del resto de las criaturas que estaban al rededor, finalmente logro conectar la máquina con su libro y espejo se convirtió en un portal pero este parecía liberar una energía muy inestable ya que era oscuro y rayos salían de él.

\- **Sunset, la energía de ese vórtice es terriblemente inestable.**

**\- Ya veo, debe de ser porque el otro libro a sido quemado y el portal original a sido destruido del otro lado, pero aun así, tengo que intentarlo.**

**\- No debes hacerlo Sunset, hay un 80 por ciento de probabilidades de que este portal no te lleve a ningún lugar, ¿sabes lo que significa eso?**

**\- ¡No me interesa!** \- grito dejando caer un par de lagrimas - **si no lo intento, la muerte de Shining habrá sido en vano, todo habrá sido en vano... lo siento** \- empezó a correr rumbo al portal.

\- **Sunset ¡no!** \- finalmente el cuerpo de la unicornio entro por completo en el vórtice y la máquina exploto, ninguno de los ponys sirenas salio lastimado ya que todos atravesaron las paredes de agua inmediatamente logrando escapar de los pedazos sueltos del aparato, pero al asomarse de nuevo lo único que envolvía la habitación era un silencio sepulcral.

Un hombre de piel rojo claro y cabello oscuro despertaba en una banca de un parque de la ciudad, vestía una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones color crema, se puso de pie y notó que debajo de la banca habían varios cigarros consumidos, Hard rebusco en sus bolsillos y encontró un paquete de cigarros a mitad de terminar, lo miró por unos segundos y luego lo tiro en el bote de basura que tenía al lado, se estiro y comenzó a observar el panorama como si fuera un nuevo mundo para él, todo parecía estar en calma, día soleado, no tan caluroso, calma total, en frente suyo estaba la famosa escuela de Canterlot, y los últimos estudiantes entraban por lo que suponía que debía de ser temprano, se paro frente al monumento del corcel y palpo la superficie de lo que antes solía ser el portal a la Equestria pony, en su lugar ahora solo había una placa de acero frío.

\- **Este lugar se ve mucho mas tranquilo de como lo recuerdo, parece que el muchacho lo hizo bien** \- dijo Hard para si mismo mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y marcaba un numero.

\- **Hard ¿todo bien?** \- dijo una voz al otro lado de la linea.

\- **Blaze, que bueno escucharte de nuevo, primero que nada te felicito por el trabajo que has hecho, por lo que veo ha tenido buenos resultados.**

**\- No se de que me estas hablando.**

**\- Blaze... lo se todo, yo también soy un Lector, el problema es que acabo de despertar por lo tanto no tengo ningún recuerdo de esta linea de tiempo** \- no hubo respuesta por varios segundos - **¿estas ahí?**

**\- Si, solo que... no me esperaba escuchar algo como eso, ha pasado tanto tiempo.**

**\- 20 años, lo se, te hemos tirado encima una carga bien grande pero por lo que veo lo has superado muy bien, así que... bienvenido al presente.**

**\- No Hard, no lo hice todo bien.**

**\- ¿De que estas hablando? Estoy parado frente a una escuela secundaria que antes solía ser un asilo militar y la calle esta mas limpia que la oficina del Observador ¿que es lo que has hecho mal?**

**\- Te juro que lo intente... pero no pude cumplir la promesa que le hicimos a Eighth Soul y al Observador 77.**

**\- ¿A que te refieres?**

**(...)**

A miles de kilómetros de distancia en un árido desierto yacían las ruinas de un reino olvidado por el tiempo, el viento había sido el único testigo de lo que ocurrió en ese desolado lugar en el que a pesar de todo los restos de un castillo se habían mantenido firmes a través de los siglos, aunque solo eran muros sueltos y una que otra estructura a medio derrumbar, pero en medio de todo ello, en un amplio campo similar a un coliseo, justo en el centro se encontraba una curiosa y solitaria estatua, la estatua de un joven cuya mirada era mezcla de desesperación e ira, en una posición evasiva y a sus pies los restos de una armadura entre los cuales destacaba un curioso yelmo oscuro con el símbolo de una media luna en la frente.

**6 meses, 20 días.**

**NA: Un capitulo largo y emocionante para compensar la larga ausencia, espero poder compensar tanta tragedia mas adelante en lo que resta del fic, el próximo capitulo será la calma antes de la tormenta, para entrar finalmente en el último arco argumental de este acto y de toda la historia en general. Dejen sus criticas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	90. ¿El fin?

**NA: El capitulo... ¡mas... largo... de todos!, leer con calma y tal ves con algo de comer porque esta ves si se me fue la mano, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**88\. ¿El fin?**

La extraña calma que envolvía los alrededores resultaba extrañamente fatigante para un joven de cabellos marrones que caminaba por el parque mirando a todas partes en busca de su compañero, las palabras que le había dicho previamente daban vueltas por la mente de Blaze afirmando aquellos recuerdos que a pesar del tiempo no podía permitir olvidar, al menos hasta ese momento, el fruto de su trabajo, aquel que empezó desde su viaje 20 años en el pasado, la paz al rededor era la señal de que finalmente podía olvidar todo aquello, pero justo cuando estaba decidido a hacerlo recibe la misteriosa llamada de Hard cuya voz por un momento le había costado reconocer, a pesar de que había estado con ellos todo el tiempo.

\- **Cuanto tiempo sin verles la cara** \- dijo el hombre de piel rojo claro acercándose por detrás.

\- **¿A que te refieres con cuanto tiempo?** \- dijo Blaze dándose la vuelta, Hard se detuvo a pocos metros de distancia - **has estado con nosotros desde el inicio de esta misión... ¿quien eres ahora?**

**\- ¿Tengo que explicarte lo que significa ser un Lector?... ¿o acaso piensas que te estoy mintiendo?** \- Blaze se quedo en silencio tratando de razonar lo que había escuchado.

\- **Realmente eres un Lector como Eighth Soul y Pierce Cross** \- Hard asintió - **eso quiere decir que...**

**\- Así es** \- se fue acercando a él - **ya te lo había dicho antes** \- le dio una palmada en el hombro - **buen trabajo, bienvenido al presente** \- Blaze se quedo con la mirada perdida por un instante, las palabras de Hard solo significaban una cosa, después de todos los años que tuvo que volver a vivir finalmente había regresado al punto de partida - **hey** \- chasqueo los dedos para sacarlo de sus pensamientos - **ya no tienes que pensar en el pasado, estas en el presente y por lo que veo lo has logrado, cambiaste el tiempo y salvaste a todos, es decir, estamos todos vivos ¿no?** \- el joven no se animaba a responder por lo que Hard pudo prever que se contenía a decir - **ya entiendo a que te referías con que fallaste a la promesa** \- levanto la mirada - **entonces dime, ¿a cual de los dos no pudiste salvar?**

\- **A ninguno** \- respondió de forma cortante sin mirarlo de frente.

\- **Entiendo** \- le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro - **vamos a casa, luego lo discutiremos con los demás, pero mantendremos en secreto lo de tu viaje.**

**(...)**

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a una curiosa residencia de madera que destacaba entre las demás por tener un diseño mas rustico, dentro de una de las habitaciones sobre una repisa reposaba un impecable sombrero de vaquero marrón al cual Hard no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

\- **Haber si entendemos** \- dijo una joven de piel rojo claro y cabello rubio ondulado - **lo que estas tratando de decirnos es que ¿no eres el mismo Hard?**

**\- Soy el único Hard** \- respondió dándose la vuelta para ver a sus compañeros, en la habitación estaban Grace, Blaze y Swift quien lo miraba con cierta incredulidad - **solo que ahora poseo recuerdos diferentes, no quiero molestarlos tratando de explicarles todo lo que me ha pasado pero hay algo muy importante que debo comunicarles y no solo a ustedes, si no también a las portadoras pero antes necesito saber que ha pasado exactamente desde que llegamos a este mundo.**

**\- ¿Quieres saber que ha pasado?** \- dijo Swift de forma impaciente - **te diré lo que paso, Cybrian se apodero del elemento de Twilight y se convirtió en un monstruo diez veces mas enfermo de lo que ya era... ¡mató a cientos! hombres, mujeres, niños, todo le daba igual.**

**\- Necesito que seas un poco mas específico.**

**\- Olvídalo** \- se retiró.

\- **No es algo fácil de recordar** \- dijo Grace - **de hecho yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de recordarlo.**

\- **Tal como lo dijo Swift** \- aclaro Blaze acercándose al grupo - **Cybrian o Noctis como se llame, logró apoderarse del elemento de Twilight y se convirtió en un monstruo hecho de oscuridad pura, su poder no tenía limite, era la cosa mas destructiva que había visto en todos los viajes que he hecho como miembro de la Orden, desprendía tanta maldad que era capaz de controlar a cualquiera que lo vea, ¡solo con mirarlo!, no había forma de derrotarlo, nosotros ni siquiera podíamos acercarnos, solo las personas con un corazón completamente libre de maldad parecían ser inmunes a su control, a medida que conquistaba las ciudades iba deshaciéndose de todos aquellos que no podía controlar, no le importaba si eran hombres, mujeres o niños** \- se llevo una mano a la cara - **no tienes idea de la cantidad de niños que mato ese tipo, es mas, hacía que sus propios padres los mataran al controlarlos y parecía disfrutarlo, nunca había visto un ser tan demente,** **al carecer del elemento principal era un riesgo para las portadoras lanzarse al ataque ya que no podían ejecutar el sello de la armonía, entonces Light decidió intentar razonar con él, después de todo era de corazón puro... pero fue tan estúpido.**

**\- No creo que Light haya sido capaz de enfrentarlo -** tomó el sombrero y lo vio de cerca **\- estaba demasiado apegado a él como para hacerlo ¿como lograron derrotarlo?**

**\- Su forma de hombre lobo -** dijo Grace con una expresión de temor **\- fue completamente inesperado, siempre nos dimos cuenta que era un tipo raro pero ese día cuando la luna llena se revelo en el cielo -** se llevo una mano a la boca **\- no sabría como describirlo, era una bestia sin control, pero tenía un objetivo bien claro, deseaba matar a Noctis, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, la brutalidad con la que lo atacaba, esa ira, ese deseo de sangre... la sangre de Noctis, era como si fuera una criatura nacida especialmente para matarlo.**

**\- Logro arrancarle el elemento de la magia y por poco le arranca el Corazón de Cristal pero justo en ese momento Noctis se las arreglo para matarlo, las portadoras se hicieron cargo del resto, pero Twilight... recibió mucho daño.**

**\- Ya veo -** dijo Hard dejando el sombrero en su sitio **\- ahora solo tengo una pregunta mas, ¿ustedes creen que las portadoras estén listas para un ultimo combate?**

Aislamiento, era todo lo que necesitaban para recuperarse de la tragedia, aislarse de todo aquello que les había producido dolor, era lo que las portadoras habían elegido, a pesar de que ya no tenían problemas para volver a la ciudad prefirieron continuar viviendo en la granja de la familia de Applejack, y muy pronto iban a irse a un lugar mas alejado, solo una cosa era clara para ellas, no volverían a entrometerse en los asuntos de ese lugar.

Un auto azul oscuro con el símbolo de un relámpago amarillo en el frente se estaciono a pocos metros de la residencia, de él bajo un joven de piel crema y cabello azul desalborotado, Flash Sentry vestía de una forma diferente, se notaba que había pasado el tiempo, pero para los involucrados en la catástrofe las cosas difícilmente volverían a ser como antes.

En una de las habitaciones con vista al campo una joven de piel lila y cabello oscuro estaba sentada en la cama sin despegar la vista de la ventana, a su lado habían un par de muletas, a Twilight le había costado volver a caminar luego de la batalla contra Nightmare Moon, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al joven de piel crema.

\- **¿Como te encuentras?** \- dijo Flash sentándose en un banco.

\- **Mejorando, supongo** \- respondió Twilight volteando para verlo sin muchos ánimos.

\- **Les traje las cosas que me pidieron, ¿aun piensan irse a otro país?**

**\- Apenas empiece a caminar lo haremos... ¿como esta tu brazo?**

**\- Bien, cada ves voy ganando mas fuerza** \- se toco la articulación entre el hombro y el brazo - **aun recuerdo ese momento, si Swift no hubiera llegado justo a tiempo ese tipo me habría matado, ¿me pregunto que habrá sido de él?**

**\- ¿Quien, Gotick Black? Al parecer simplemente se esfumo, solo espero que no vuelva a aparecer nunca mas** \- titubeo un poco antes de volver a preguntar - **Flash... ¿que paso exactamente con Sunset Shimmer?**

**\- Ya hemos hablado sobre eso** \- bajo la mirada - **me gustaría darte mas detalles al respecto, de hecho me gustaría saber mas al respecto, pero solo se eso, cuando Gotick Black nos ataco buscando la pagina de la Bitácora le dije que la usara para escapar a algún lugar donde nunca la encuentre, no volvimos a saber de ella desde entonces** \- se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos - **¿tu crees que haya ido a...?**

**\- No** \- dijo Twilight de forma cortante - **definitivamente no, ir a Equestria significa morir, lo se por experiencia propia, prefiero pensar que esta en otro lugar... a salvo.**

**\- Yo también prefiero eso, pero ponte a pensar... si pudieras elegir morir en algún lugar, ¿no crees que te gustaría que fuera en el hogar que te vio nacer?**

**\- Yo no pienso morir en ninguna parte.**

**\- No somos inmortales Twilight, ¿a donde piensas ir mas adelante?**

**\- Voy a hacer lo que tenía que hacer desde un principio, vamos a cuidar de este mundo, Nightmare Moon solo es la manifestación de la maldad, ahora que la magia ha sido liberada mientras haya maldad en el mundo existe la posibilidad de que surja un nuevo Nightmare Moon, un nuevo Noctis, y si eso llega a pasar -** entrecerró los ojos **\- me asegurare de que tenga el mismo destino que su primer portador, este es mi nuevo hogar, no voy a permitir que sufra nuevamente.**

**(...)**

Al lado de la cabaña una joven de piel amarillo pálido y cabello rosa recogía agua del lago para regar las plantas, Fluttershy iba camino al rosedal cuando de repente escucho a alguien detenerse detrás suyo, al voltear se encontró con un joven de piel verde claro y cabello marrón que vestía una camiseta y pantalones negros, el joven parecía cansado pero al verla esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y levanto una mano en señal de saludo.

\- **¿Como estas?**

**\- Mind** \- respondió Fluttershy mirando a todas partes - **¿que haces aquí?**

**\- ¿Que? ¿tus amigas todavía me tienen miedo?** \- dijo caminando hasta quedar a su lado mirando las flores.

\- **Sabes que si** \- respondió la joven un poco nerviosa - **no las culpes, están agradecidas por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras pero...**

**\- Pero creen que me parezco a Reloj ¿no es así?** \- no obtuvo respuesta - **por ser un hijo bastardo de la oscuridad, ¿creen que puedo llegar a ser como él?**

**\- No exactamente.**

**\- No es necesario que me lo ocultes, se que ahora que acabaron con él soy el único portador de la sangre corrupta, es una buena razón para considerarme una posible amenaza ya que si pudiera en cualquier momento me convertiría en el nuevo Nightmare.**

**\- ¿En serio?** \- dijo con algo de temor ante la sombría mirada de Mind pero el joven se limito a sonreír de forma sarcástica.

\- **Tranquila, solo estoy bromeando, no me interesa hacer tal cosa y tampoco me interesa lo que piensen los demás pero tampoco quiero quedarme completamente solo** \- se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse - **es una lastima que Twilight no me quiera cerca, pensaba decirle algo, tal ves se lo puedas decir en mi lugar.**

**\- ¿Que es?** \- Mind se dio la vuelta mirándola seriamente.

\- **Dile que deje de ser una perra y que empiece a tomar en cuenta las opiniones de los demás, se que pretenden irse de aquí y se que fue idea suya, pero veo claramente que tu no quieres dejar este lugar** \- observó las flores - **para mi que le esta haciendo mal juntarse tanto con esos extranjeros, sobretodo con el samurai, tal ves les de una paliza uno de estos días, solo por diversión.**

\- **Podrías salir herido** \- dijo con un tono de preocupación.

\- **Me da igual, me recupero en pocos días.**

**\- Solo no lo hagas, por favor, en cuanto al viaje, hay prioridades, no es que haya decidido irse porque quiere.**

**\- Hay otras formas Fluttershy, siempre hay otras formas, solo tienes que pensar un poco para encontrarlas y eso es lo que le cuesta a la mayoría** \- se dio la vuelta e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano - **por otra parte, solo pensar tampoco sirve de nada** \- poco a poco se fue alejando hasta que llego a la carretera, se quedo ahí parado hasta que a los pocos minutos se acerco el mismo auto azul oscuro que estaba frente a la granja de las portadoras, la ventana se bajo dejando ver a Flash Sentry al volante que le hacía un gesto para que suba al lado.

\- **Nadie mas te vio ¿cierto?**

**\- No** \- respondió seriamente mientras se subía al auto - **y si lo hicieran ¿como podrían culparte? supongo que debo darte las gracias por traerme.**

**\- Vendrías de todas formas si no lo hiciera** \- puso el auto en marcha - **¿que opinas de todo esto?**

**\- ¿Que cosa?**

**\- Lo que ocurrió con Cybrian Spear.**

**\- ¿Acaso hay algo que discutir acerca de ello?**

**\- Es solo curiosidad, es decir, su cambio, del tipo frío que solo quería ayudarnos a un tirano genocida, aun con ese tema de ser Fantasma y eso del Corazón de Cristal siento que hay algo que no encaja** \- Mind no respondía cosa que le resultaba inquietante - **vamos, tu pasaste por lo mismo que él, debes de saber algo por un demonio, que solo nos ayudara por el hecho de estar muerto no tiene sentido.**

**\- Te voy a explicar de forma resumida como es que la Oscuridad consume a su portador, es tan simple que lo puedo decir en una sola frase, si tienes algún tipo de dependencia emocional** \- paso su pulgar por su cuello haciendo la señal de decapitación - **estas muerto, así de simple.**

**\- No eres bueno dando explicaciones.**

\- **¿Te acuerdas lo patético que solía ser yo en la escuela?** \- Flash asintió - **¿y como era después de caer bajo la corrupción?**

**\- Intentaste violar a Fluttershy, si no fuera porque Blaze se enteró de alguna manera quien sabe que habría pasado.**

**\- Vale, gracias por recordarmelo** \- dijo de forma sarcástica mientras se acomodaba en su asiento - **ese tipo, a veces parece que sabía el futuro, volviendo al tema, solo puedo suponer que lo que ocurrió con Reloj fue un estado similar a ese.**

**\- ¿Y como lo superaste?** \- Mind esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar esa pregunta.

\- **El me preguntaba eso cada ves que nos encontrábamos, era de lo único que le interesaba hablar, cuando la verdad es... que nunca lo superé** \- Flash lo miró de reojo - **en realidad si hay una forma, pero la verdad es que no quiero volver a ser el de antes, me gusta como soy ahora.**

**\- ¿Entonces porque no nos has matado a todos?** \- apretó el timón del auto con fuerza.

\- **Podría matarte aquí mismo si lo deseara** \- una gota de sudor cayo por la frente de Flash quien ya se estaba preparando para reaccionar frente a cualquier amenaza - **pero** \- Mind sonrió - **ella nunca me lo perdonaría si lo hiciera.**

**\- ¿Entonces se trata solo de eso?**

**\- Supongo que si, ¿quien sabe? ahora por favor concéntrate en la carretera, si llegas a chocar tendré que seguir a pie** \- Flash subió la velocidad y el resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio, Mind miraba constantemente el cielo pensando en todo lo que había pasado hasta finalmente llegar a ese momento, en el que parecía que todo había concluido - **"hay una idea que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza"** \- pensó para si mismo - **"la vida misma parece una simple obra de teatro, una actuación, como si se tratara de títeres manejados por cuerdas y un publico enmascarado que goza con nuestro dolor, si es así, ¿para que sufrir?"**

"¿Por que llorar?..."

En el desierto mas alejado, aquel que solo el viento era capaz de alcanzar, se mantenían las viejas ruinas del antiguo reino del Emperador Nightmare y en el centro del abandonado coliseo, cubierto y endurecido por la soledad estaba la estatua del ya derrotado príncipe Noctis.

"Los débiles se llenan de arrogancia para no sufrir, te convertiste en un monstruo porque olvidaste lo que era el dolor, para huir de tu soledad..."

Sin embargo, un punto de luz emergió directo del centro de la estatua y empezó a causar estragos en ella.

"Sin saber que en realidad no estabas solo, simplemente eras ciego, ciego y egoísta, hasta el punto en que ya no había vuelta atrás..."

El Corazón de Cristal brillaba con fuerza en el pecho de la estatua y poco a poco los pedazos iban cayendo liberando en un proceso lento al antiguo emperador.

"Ahora que tienes lo que quieres, ¡vamos! ¡ríe! ríe arrogantemente como siempre lo has hecho, a menos que te des cuenta... de que el equivocado no era el mundo... eras tu."

\- **¡AAAAAHHHH!** \- finalmente los pedazos de la estatua volaron y el joven de piel gris cayo al suelo de rodillas, respiraba agitadamente mientras el brillo de su pecho iba bajando en intensidad hasta apagarse por completo, se toco el rostro tratando de reconocerse, la confusión era clara en su mirada, como si toda la maldad hubiera desaparecido dejando un atisbo de debilidad, se toco el pelo el cual estaba reseco y se había aclarado un poco, del negro oscuro como la noche que era ahora estaba ligeramente opacado, como un gris oscuro, tosió varias veces para luego reincorporarse y ver a su alrededor, con la mirada cada ves mas confundida - **¿donde estoy?** \- dijo para si mismo caminando por el lugar. Una ves que salio del coliseo se dirigió a las ruinas del castillo y una ves que llego a la entrada cayo de rodillas y por primera ves después de miles de años las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos - **reconozco este lugar** \- tuvo una visión remota de como solía ser la entrada en el pasado - **estoy en casa, ¡he vuelto!** \- entonces se levantó y comenzó a recorrer cada uno de los pasillos de su antiguo hogar visualizando cada rincón, recordando como solían ser cuando solía vivir ahí, la emoción lo golpeaba mentalmente con tal fuerza que le costaba reconocer que esas visiones solo eran malas jugadas de su mente exhausta - **¡padre, madre, Caelus!** \- gritaba por cada uno de los rincones de las ruinas sin dejar de correr - **¡he vuelto! ¡he vuelto a casa!** \- finalmente cuando llego al salón del trono ya sea por el agotamiento físico o porque era la zona del castillo que había quedado mas irreconocible, logro caer en cuenta de la cruel realidad que debía aceptar - **he... he vuelto... a casa** \- volvió a caer de rodillas con los ojos enrojecidos llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza tomando consciencia de lo que había ocurrido - **¿que he hecho?** \- no pudo contener mas el llanto pero en ese momento escucho un pitido salir de su bolsillo y al revisarlo notó que se trataba de su mecanismo de la armonía, se sorprendió de cargarlo aún consigo después de todo lo que había pasado.

\- **Noctis** \- dijo una voz familiar para él la cual parecía ser una grabación insertada en su reloj de bolsillo - **ha pasado mucho tiempo y tal ves no reconozcas mi voz, soy tu hermano, Caelus, la ultima ves que nos vimos te encontrabas en una situación parecida a la actual, solo que en ese momento era imposible para ti mantener la cordura, no con Nightmare pegado a tu cabeza, espero que entiendas todo lo que he tenido que hacer con ayuda de mi maestro, se que has pasado por mucho, pero esto aun no ha terminado** \- el joven escuchaba atentamente la grabación con la mirada perdida - **la sangre de Nightmare aún corre por tus venas, pero el Corazón de Cristal que late en tu pecho a servido de receptor para contener la energía de los elementos de la armonía, ahora tienes control sobre ella, ese mismo corazón es el que te mantiene con vida y te da fuerza, úsalo sabiamente así como sus portadores equestrianos lo hicieron para proteger aquello que amaban** \- la voz se fue distorsionando cosa que indicaba que el mensaje llegaba a su fin **\- aun tengo curiosidad por saber que es lo que harás al final, pero me temo que tal ves no llegue a vivir lo suficiente para verlo, debo estar en otro lugar y no se si volveré, cuídate, Noctis -** la grabación se cortó y un silencio sepulcral invadió todo el lugar, Cybrian se había quedado en una especie de shock y solo podía aferrarse con fuerza al reloj de bolsillo.

El viento soplaba en dirección contraria mientras la luna brillaba en lo mas alto del cielo, el joven dejó caer su mecanismo de la armonía y se recostó boca arriba en la fría arena mirando la luna siendo opacada poco a poco por un grupo de nubes oscuras, tratando de evocar los viejos recuerdos, antes de que su vida cambiara por completo al comprar el yelmo con el símbolo de la media luna.

\- **Este sería... un buen lugar para morir** \- dijo para si mismo con la mirada perdida en el cielo - **mi existencia no es mas que una maldición** \- en ese momento un sonido extraño se escucho muy cerca suyo, como si fuera electricidad fluyendo y una sombra se proyecto sobre su rostro tapándole la vista.

\- **¿Ya te cansaste de dar vergüenza?** \- dijo una voz femenina, giro la vista hacia el costado sin levantarse del suelo y vio a una joven de piel blanca y cabello azul oscuro parada en frente suyo.

\- **Star... ¿has estado aquí todo el tiempo no?** \- la joven asintió mirándolo con seriedad - **hazme un ultimo favor y matame, de esa forma ya no le causare problemas a nadie mas** \- la joven lanzo un corto suspiro y lo levanto de un brazo obligandolo a ponerse de pie pero el joven volvió a caer sentado con la mirada baja.

\- **¿Tienes tantas cosas que arreglar y estas pensando en morirte?** \- no obtuvo respuesta, Cybrian ni siquiera se molestaba levantar la mirada - **¿que paso con el tipo decidido que hacía todo lo humanamente posible por saldar sus deudas?**

**\- Estaba muerto, ese no era yo, solo era un fantasma.**

**\- Claro que eras tu, solo tienes que recordar como eras en ese momento... y superarlo** \- se agacho para poder verlo a los ojos - **no te puedes morir ahora, ya escuchaste a tu hermano, tienes que terminar lo que empezaste cuando encontraste el Libro de Cuentos en esa cueva hace mas de mil años.**

**\- Gotick Black tenía razón, mi existencia es una maldición, si soy el primer Lector eso quiere decir que soy quien maldijo este planeta, ¿cuantas personas mas tienen que pagar por mi estupidez?** \- levantó la vista molesto - **soy el jodido portador de plagas, ¿que carajo quieren que haga si mi destino es destruir este mundo?**

\- **Es mejor tener un portador de plagas que no desea serlo a que alguien con intenciones mas siniestras ocupe tu lugar** \- Cybrian se mostró sorprendido al escuchar eso - **vamos, levántate y deja de preocuparte por eso, ya encontraremos la forma de resolverlo, después de todo se lo prometí a tu hermano** \- el joven se levantó pero al escuchar lo ultimo la miró fijamente de forma dudosa.

\- **¿Como conociste a Caelus?** \- la joven solo se limito a sonreír y entregarle su mecanismo de la armonía que había levantado del suelo.

\- **No es importante, guarda bien esto, no creo que quieras perderlo** \- los dos abandonaron las ruinas mientras Noctis le daba una ultima mirada antes de abandonar para siempre lo que alguna ves fue su hogar, luego empezaron a caminar por el desierto, iba a ser un largo viaje - **¿como prefieres que te llame? no le veo sentido a llamarte Cybrian Spear ya que la misión a terminado y seguramente tu identidad falsa ya fue retirada, Noctis es tu verdadero nombre ¿no?**

**\- Tu solías llamarme Reloj, ¿por que lo hacías?** \- Star se quedo pensativa por unos segundos.

\- **No tengo idea ¿seguro que era yo quien conociste en tu tiempo en Equestria? ¿no crees que me confundiste con alguien mas?** \- su voz sonaba poco convincente - **es decir, no tiene sentido que nos hayamos encontrado en el pasado y que yo no te recuerde.**

**\- Ya no estoy seguro de nada, mis recuerdos son confusos, ni siquiera se como termine convertido en piedra exactamente.**

**\- Ya te enteraras cuando lleguemos a la ciudad** \- Reloj se detuvo - **¿pasa algo?**

**\- Star, se que lo que te voy a pedir es una locura considerando lo que creo que ha ocurrido, pero hay alguien de mi equipo a quien me gustaría ver antes de que todos se vayan, creo que se lo debo.**

**\- ¿A quien?**

**\- Luz entre la Oscuridad... digo, Light, es curioso, nunca pude llamarlo por su nombre, pero a pesar de como era en ese momento él siempre se preocupaba por mi, por lo menos debo despedirme y decirle que estoy bien, supongo que eso lo pondría contento** \- Star bajo la mirada con nostalgia puesto que ella sabía cual había sido el trágico destino del extranjero.

\- **Ya veo** \- al ver que Reloj la miraba de forma analítica se limito a sonreír de nuevo para luego darse la vuelta y seguir caminando - **lo verás, no te preocupes** \- el joven se quedo parado un rato con una expresión pensativa antes de seguirla. El cielo se despejo y Reloj le echó una mirada a la luna llena, entrecerrando los ojos como si se tratara de un enemigo.

Pasaron casi siete meses aproximadamente, finalmente después de una larga rehabilitación Twilight logró ponerse de pie nuevamente por su cuenta, todas las mañanas salía a correr al rededor de la granja y esa mañana como de costumbre estaba rondando el lago, se detuvo un instante para tomar aire y recuperar energías, cuando levanto la vista vio a un joven de piel crema y cabello castaño sosteniendo una botella de agua y acercándosela.

\- **¿Como haces para aparecerte sin que nadie pueda escucharte?** \- dijo Twilight recibiendo la botella y tomando un poco - **sobretodo cuando no hay donde esconderse.**

**\- Es un entrenamiento especial** \- respondió Swift - **prácticamente consiste en jugar con la percepción del otro.**

**\- ¿Eso quiere decir que me estabas siguiendo?**

**\- Te veías bastante concentrada, no quería interrumpir** \- se detuvo mirando el lago - **ayer nuestro jefe nos visito.**

**\- ¿El tipo azul con el sombrero de mafioso?**

**\- Ese mismo** \- se quedaron un rato en silencio.

\- **Eso quiere decir que ya se van ¿no?**

**\- Si** \- dijo el joven con aire depresivo - **por lo menos me alegra que te hayas logrado recuperar a tiempo, no habría soportado irme dejándote en ese estado** \- tiro una piedra al lago.

\- **¿Estabas preparado para este momento?** \- Swift se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta.

\- **La verdad no, he pasado tanto tiempo aquí que ya me había acostumbrado.**

**\- ¿Te pasa muy seguido?**

**\- No... nunca me había acostumbrado tanto a un sitio como cuando llegue aquí** \- volvió a tirar otra piedra - **si dependiera de mi...**

**\- Debes de seguir con tu vida** \- lo interrumpió llamando su atención - **tienes responsabilidades, yo también las tengo y eso es mas importante que nuestros deseos personales, ante responsabilidades de ese tamaño nuestros deseos...**

**\- Valen un carajo** \- dijo Swift de forma tan repentina que los dos se quedaron en un extraño silencio como si se tratara de un deja vu, al rato se empezaron a reír al mismo tiempo - **no se porque dije eso, en serio.**

**\- Por alguna razón tengo la impresión de que ya lo he escuchado antes, pero nada de eso es motivo para estar triste, al contrario** \- se levantó - **eso solo es señal de que sabes cual es tu lugar en el mundo, aunque no sea en este, aprovéchalo.**

**\- ¿Sabes que podría morirme en unos días en la próxima misión no? Así es este trabajo.**

**\- Se que no lo harás, ni tu ni tus compañeros, mientras se mantengan juntos** \- Swift bajo la mirada al escuchar eso.

\- **Suena como algo que diría Light, después de tantos años juntos, honestamente va a ser difícil seguir sin él** \- echó una mirada al bosque - **él era nuestra luz entre la oscuridad.**

**\- Supongo que ahora tendrán que aprender a brillar por su cuenta e iluminar a los demás, es lo que él hubiera querido.**

**\- Lo se.**

**(...)**

Dentro de la casa, Pinkie Pie y Applejack se encontraban cocinando mientras Blaze permanecía sentado mirando a través de la ventana con una expresión muy seria hasta que la joven de piel rosa se le acerco y paso la palma de su mano en frente suyo tratando de llamar su atención pero el joven no se inmutaba cosa que llamo la atención de las dos.

\- **¿Se habrá dormido con los ojos abiertos?** \- le susurro Pinkie a su amiga - **yo lo hago todo el tiempo** \- Applejack la miro confundida para luego chocar una cacerola contra la mesa con fuerza justo en frente del joven de cabello marrón quien rápidamente se levantó asustado.

\- **¿Que ocurre?** \- gritó mirando a todas partes.

\- **Por lo menos podrías ayudarnos un poco** \- dijo Applejack volviendo a lo suyo - **¿es así como quieres pasar tu ultimo día en este lugar?**

**\- Cierto, a veces se me olvida eso.**

**\- ¿A que le das tantas vueltas?**

**\- Por casualidad ustedes dos no recuerdan nada... ehm, no se como decirlo** \- tanto Pinkie como Applejack lo miraban confundidas - **olvidenlo, son cosas mías** \- apartó la mirada y se dispuso a beber un vaso de agua.

\- **Pinkie** \- dijo Applejack - **¿podrías buscar a Twilight y a las demás? el almuerzo estará listo en una hora** \- la joven rosa asintió y salio corriendo alegremente como de costumbre dejando solos a Applejack y al extranjero - **entonces, por recordar algo te referías por casualidad al hecho de que Fluttershy tuvo una hija no nata en otro tiempo mientras que en uno completamente distinto tu te suicidaste para cambiar la historia pero las cosas no salieron como lo esperábamos y todas terminamos sepultadas bajo toneladas de concreto** \- al escuchar eso a Blaze se le cayo el vaso que sostenía de la sorpresa - **si, lo recuerdo todo.**

**\- Pero... ¿por que? y sobretodo, ¿desde cuando?**

**\- No lo se exactamente, los recuerdos fueron viniendo poco a poco pero eran lo suficientemente claros como para no dudar de ellos.**

**\- ¿Por que nunca dijiste nada?**

**\- No quería interferir en tus planes, pero ahora que todo se ha acabado supongo que no hay problema, ahora que sabes que alguien mas conoce tu calvario puedes dejar de sentirte tan solo y cambiar de cara** \- Blaze rió un poco.

\- **Gracias por eso** \- dijo mientras limpiaba lo que había dejado caer.

\- **Por cierto, no te iras sin decirme cual era esa horrorosa respuesta ¿no?**

**\- De todas las cosas que podías recordar ¿tenía que ser justo esa?** \- exprimió el trapo - **¿en serio me vas a hacer hablar de eso?**

**\- ¿Por que no? este mundo esta lleno de humanos ¿no?** \- rodó los ojos por lo obvio de su afirmación - **nuestro trabajo como elementos de la armonía es proteger la misma, y después de todo lo que hemos pasado yo también quiero saber por que diablos nos tratamos de forma tan hostil, siempre compitiendo, siempre tratando de pisotear a los demás... ¿por que?** \- Blaze lanzo un corto suspiro.

\- **¿Como decirlo? Supongo que es nuestra naturaleza, al menos en mi mundo, siempre estamos en el camino del a destrucción, desde el inicio de los tiempos, siempre buscamos destruir algo con la excusa de que es necesario, es verdad, mi mundo fue destruido, pero la verdad es que nos lo merecíamos** \- se quedaron un rato en silencio.

\- **Interesante respuesta pero suena como algo que se te acaba de ocurrir.**

**\- Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de pensar en eso, 20 años para ser exacto.**

**\- ¿Puedo hacerte una ultima pregunta?** \- Blaze asintió - **¿por que elegiste formar parte del ejercito? ¿fuiste obligado?** \- el joven se quedo pensativo por unos segundos con la mirada baja.

\- **Si que te gusta presionarme** \- lanzo una pequeña risa nerviosa - **en pocas palabras, en mi nación, desde pequeños nos enseñaron que los soldados eran nuestros héroes y que los bandos contrarios eran los villanos cuando en realidad cada uno protegía sus propios intereses y solo nos usaban como carne de cañón, pero cuando uno es muy joven solo piensa en ser alguien, no tuve una infancia muy agradable y eso me llevo a tener algunas ideas terriblemente equivocadas, quería ser respetado, quería ser alguien, y así como estaban las cosas con el resto del mundo y las guerras incesantes, ninguna entidad publica era mas respetada que los militares, ellos eran los verdaderos héroes, nos vendieron esa idea** \- volvió a bajar la mirada avergonzado - **y yo quería ser como ellos... me lo había creído por completo.**

\- **¿Cuanto tiempo te tomo darte cuenta de que habías sido engañado?**

**\- Cuando me reclutaron como agente de la orden.**

**\- Eso quiere decir que...**

**\- Exacto, justo antes de morirme, solo en ese momento me di cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, no quería derramar mas sangre, por eso me metí al sector de inteligencia a pesar de que mi mente prácticamente ha sido criada para memorizar patrones de combate.**

**\- Eso explica porque peleas tan bien a pesar de no tener un entrenamiento ancestral como Swift y Hard.**

**\- Bueno, ellos están en otro nivel y eso lo puede notar cualquiera, el entrenamiento que reciben es como tu misma lo has dicho... ancestral, son técnicas de combate que ya se han perdido en este tiempo, cuando se inventaron las armas se perdió una gran cultura por ser considerada obsoleta, no tenían idea de que si tan solo la hubieran estudiado un poco mas habrían encontrado como superar los límites del hombre tanto físicos como mentales, eso es lo que el sector de defensa se empeñó en desarrollar para sus agentes, tal ves habría encajado mejor ahí, a fin de cuentas no soy bueno pensando.**

\- **¡No es cierto! creaste una linea de tiempo prácticamente perfecta en comparación con los infiernos de final que tenían las demás, entiendo que no hayas logrado salvar a Cybrian y a Light pero eso no es tu culpa, siendo honesta ya que es lo único que puedo ser, Cybrian estaba jodido incluso antes de que recupere sus emociones, si tu no hubieras aparecido en el momento justo él habría matado a Grace en la batalla con Crysalis de hecho estoy segura que eso llego a ocurrir en otro tiempo, hiciste todo lo humanamente posible para salvarlo pero era su naturaleza, no podías cambiar eso, así como dices que tu mundo merecía ser destruido, él también se gano su propio destino.**

**\- ¿Y que hay de Light? ¿acaso también se lo merecía?**

**\- El jamas iba a dejar ir a Cybrian, porque de una forma que ninguno de nosotros puede comprender, él lo consideraba su mejor amigo** \- Blaze sonrió al escuchar eso y volvió a mirar el campo por la ventana.

\- **Es curioso, Light siempre decía, "lo seguiré a donde sea que vaya, no, no estoy siguiendo un camino vacío ni me he vuelto loco, lo haré por una simple razón, el camino que esta siguiendo es el mismo que he recorrido casi toda mi vida, un camino que tuve que recorrer solo, y eso no se lo deseo a nadie, por eso, voy a acompañarlo", nunca entendí a que se refería, puesto que ninguno de nosotros conoce su pasado, solo el Observador sabe la verdad detrás de su siempre presente sonrisa y sus afilados y feroces colmillos.**

\- **Se acerca la hora del almuerzo, aun tengo que terminar algunas cosas aquí, ve a juntar a tus compañeros y nos vemos mas tarde.**

**\- De acuerdo** \- se levantó y salió al exterior respirando un poco de aire fresco ya que posiblemente sería la ultima ves que disfrute de algo como eso.

\- **Interesante discurso el que diste sobre la naturaleza del hombre** \- dijo una voz conocida y al girar la vista notó a un hombre de piel rojo claro sentado frente a la ventana - **pero Applejack tiene razón, suena como algo que recién se te hubiera ocurrido.**

**\- ¿Hard? ¿Escuchaste todo?**

**\- No todo, solo esa parte, no me malentiendas, estaba hablando con Spike aquí hace un rato hasta que se marchó, que bueno que Grace encontró la forma de arreglar sus cuerdas vocales, le gusta mucho hablar y a mi escuchar.**

**\- ¿Has visto a Swift?**

**\- Creo que fue por el lago.**

**\- Vale, iré a buscarlo** \- se alejo caminando pero no se podía quitar de la cabeza la pregunta que se hizo hace 20 años, finalmente llego al lago y notó que ya no había nadie, entonces agarro una piedra y la tiro con toda su fuerza levantando una gran cantidad de agua, la expresión de su rostro era de ira - **¡pues es emocionante! ¿que mas da?** \- dijo para si mismo volviendo a lanzar otra piedra con rabia - **¡los humanos se pisotean los unos a los otros porque es emocionante! ¡y la vida no tiene sentido si no hay alguien a quien lapidar! ¡somos una mierda!** \- luego de lanzar la tercera piedra se calmo, entonces se dio la media vuelta y regresó a la granja.

La noche cayo sobre la ciudad, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes oscuras atisbo de que en cualquier momento empezaría a llover, en una parte poco profunda del bosque yacía una tumba sobre la cual había crecido todo tipo de flores y frente a ella un joven de piel gris que cubría su cabello con una capucha la observaba con la mirada perdida en confusión y a su lado una joven de piel blanca.

\- **No** \- Reloj cayo de rodillas frente a la tumba - **no me dijiste nada de esto** \- Star guardaba silencio cosa que lo inquieto aún mas - **¿como murió?**

\- **No necesitas saberlo** \- Reloj se levanto bruscamente tirando la capucha que lo cubría revelando que con el pasar de los meses su cabello se había vuelto completamente blanco y reseco, como si se tratara de un cadáver.

\- **¿Como murió? ¡DÍMELO!**

**\- Tu lo mataste** \- respondió de forma cortante, entonces la mirada del joven paso de una carcomida por el dolor a una llena de ira, poco a poco su cabello comenzó a oscurecer de nuevo mientras él apretaba los dientes con una rabia enloquecedora, un aura oscura se iba dibujando a su alrededor, Star se fue acercando lentamente hasta quedar en frente suyo y lo abrazó cosa que pareció despertarlo del trance ya que su cabello volvió a secarse y cayo de rodillas tratando de contener el llanto.

\- **Mate a mi único amigo** \- dijo finalmente dejando caer las lágrimas - **él confió en mi y me acompaño hasta el final ¿y como se lo agradezco? ¿asesinándolo? esto solo es una pesadilla que va de mal en peor, ¿por que no me dejas también? ¿no tienes miedo que te asesine? todos los que me rodean terminan muertos.**

**\- Vamonos de aquí -** lo soltó y camino rumbo a la salida **\- se hace tarde.**

**\- ¿Hay algo mas que no me hayas dicho? -** dijo sin seguirla **\- ¿volveré a ver a mi hermano? ¿o también lo mate?**

**\- No me queda mucho tiempo de vida, después de esta noche, no me volverás a ver.**

**\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?**

**\- No puedo decírtelo, se lo prometí a tu hermano** \- siguió caminando - **si te lo dijera, entonces se echaría a perder.**

**\- ¿Van a seguir ocultándome cosas?** \- la siguió **\- estoy harto de que me manipulen de esta forma, no soy estúpido, ya me di cuenta de lo que has pretendido al ayudarme todo este tiempo y ¿sabes que?... ¡UGH!** \- recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago de parte de Star quien lo miraba con una mezcla de molestia y lástima.

**\- Si quieres que dejen de tratarte como un idiota deja de portarte como uno** \- el joven cayó de rodillas por el dolor - **cuando vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes, aquel que solía llamar Reloj, entonces la muerte de Light habrá valido la pena, mientras tanto, sigue** **lamentándote.**

**\- Entonces si lo recuerdas** \- dijo con dificultad - **en ese caso, ¿que significa ese nombre?**

**\- Nada** \- lo noqueó de un golpe en la nuca - **es solo una paradoja** \- abandonó el bosque dándole una última mirada a la tumba de Light y a Reloj inconsciente en frente de esta, recordando la promesa y el trato que había hecho con el segundo Lector del libro de cuentos.

**Flashback:**

En una habitación blanca en la cual soló había un escritorio con algunos documentos encima y una puerta al frente, un hombre de cabello dorado estaba sentado con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y en frente suyo estaba parada la joven de cabello azul oscuro.

\- **Entiendo perfectamente la situación que me has planteado** \- dijo Caelus bajando los brazos - **pero necesito que entiendas que no puedo deshacer la muerte de tu hermano, eso implicaría cambiar la linea de tiempo a una mas inestable, son sacrificios necesarios que debemos hacer, mas adelante posiblemente yo también me convertiré en uno de ellos.**

**\- Yo tampoco deseo que su muerte se mantenga, pero aunque no lo creas, no vengo aquí por un deseo personal** \- dijo Star llamando la atención de la Espina - vengo a terminar la historia que empece cuando me convertí en Lectora.

\- **¿Que es lo que pediste?**

**\- Pedí hacer algo útil y ya se como crear una linea de tiempo estable sin cambiar tus expectativas y por supuesto, sin tener que derramar sangre inocente, después de todo ya esta hecho, solo necesito una máquina del tiempo y ya se donde conseguirla, ni siquiera necesito tu permiso solo te lo estoy informando porque a pesar de todo, estamos en el mismo bando.**

**\- ¿Que vas a hacer?**

**\- Nada nuevo, es algo que ya hice, pero que no me había enterado hasta ahora, Corazón Mecánico dice que me conoce desde hace mucho, de hecho la razón por la que se unió a la Orden fue por mi hermano, para saldar una cuenta pendiente pero mas concretamente fue por mí, dice que yo evite que la Fantasma Dance Sky lo capturara en Equestria, a cambio de mi muerte... y es lo que voy a hacer** \- se quedaron un rato en silencio - **así Reloj tendrá un motivo para convertirse en el agente de la Orden Corazón Mecánico y un motivo para continuar con el Mecanismo Sangriento, hasta que se convierta en aquello que dices que será... espero que no te equivoques.**

**\- Ahora entiendo porque dijiste que no tenía opción** \- se levantó de su silla - **hay dos profecías enfrentadas en mi mundo, la Equestria 99B, la primera habla del portador de plagas, Nightmare Moon, aquel que traerá la desgracia a la humanidad, pero también esta la profecía del cegador de plagas, habla de una persona venida de otro mundo, alguien capaz de irradiar esperanza en toda la humanidad, y quien será el único capaz de hacerle frente a la Oscuridad, entonces pensé en Twilight Sparkle** \- cerró el libro que estaba sobre su mesa - **pero luego de pensarlo un poco me di cuenta, "Eso" a tomado nuestro mundo como escenario de guerra, como si solo se estuviera divirtiendo cuando el final, el verdadero final ya esta previsto, entonces, ¿por que tiene que haber un héroe y un villano? ¿por que hacer que el Destino los enfrente? y la respuesta es, porque tal ves, solo tal ves si no estuvieran enfrentados, podrían detener la verdadera cuenta regresiva, o por lo menos... ya no le parecería divertido y se aburriría, entonces nos dejaría en paz.**

**\- O nos destruiría de una buena vez, ni siquiera sabemos a que nos enfrentamos, ¿que hay si Eso en realidad no existe? ¿si el Libro de Cuentos es solo una guía del futuro?**

**\- No te preocupes, ya lo averiguaremos** \- observó su mecanismo de la armonía - **tenemos los días contados, entonces sabremos si todo es una gran mentira o realmente hay algo observándonos desde el vacío, pero quiero que le hagas llegar esa historia al Fantasma de mi hermano en el pasado, a fin de cuentas, si hay alguien capaz de ingeniar un plan contra Eso, ese es Reloj** \- Star asintió y estaba a punto de retirarse - **una ultima pregunta, ¿de donde sacaste ese nombre? ¿que significa?**

\- **No lo se, él fue quien me dijo que solía llamarlo así en el pasado, cuando viaje supongo que lo haré de esa forma, entonces es algo que no tiene un origen fijo** \- bajo la mirada - **es paradójico, como su identidad.**

**Fin Flashback.**

**\- ¿Quien es el verdadero Reloj? ¿el Fantasma, el Asesino o el Mártir? ¿que significa?**

**(...)**

Un nuevo día empezaba, los rayos del sol se filtraban por las copas de los arboles y el joven de piel gris y cabello seco se levantaba con dificultad encontrándose a si mismo completamente solo. Se alejo del bosque y empezó a caminar sin rumbo por la ciudad arriesgándose a ser reconocido, la mayoría de las personas simplemente se alejaban de él confundiendolo con un vagabundo por su forma de andar y hacía lo posible por ocultar su mirada, se metió a un callejón procurando descansar sin darse cuenta que tres siluetas se acercaban lentamente.

\- **¿Quien es este tipo?** \- dijo uno de ellos que por su voz se notaba que era bastante joven.

\- **Parece un estúpido vagabundo** \- dijo el otro, dos de ellos traían bates consigo - **¿quieren golpearlo?**

**\- ¿Este es el mundo que se supone tengo que defender?** \- dijo Reloj quitándose la capucha y mirando a los vándalos con desprecio.

\- **Hey, mira su cabello.**

**\- Parece un anciano** \- los tres se empezaron a reír y los dos que cargaban los bates se dispusieron a golpearlo - **¡toma esto anciano!** \- Reloj se cubrió el rostro para evitar el impacto pero este nunca llego, lo único que vio fue el brazo de su atacante desprenderse de su cuerpo y caer al suelo con bate y todo.

\- **¿Quien es ese? ¡AAHH!** \- lo que paso después fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo, una sombra increíblemente veloz acabo con los tres de una forma brutal convirtiendo el callejón en un baño de sangre, Reloj se levantó tratando de acercarse a la criatura que había hecho eso, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca notó que se trataba de una persona de no mas de veinte años, de piel verde claro y cabello marrón que le daba la espalda mientras parecía estar absorbiendo la sangre de una de sus victimas, finalmente la figura siniestra se levantó y se dio la media vuelta limpiándose la sangre del rostro logrando ser reconocido por el joven.

\- **¿Mind?**

**\- No me lo quiero creer** \- dijo el joven de piel verde claro mirando de pies a cabeza a Reloj con cierta sorpresa para luego fijarse en su cabello blanco y reseco y esbozar una sonrisa burlona - **que interesante, así que te escapaste y a juzgar por el estado de tu cabello te has puesto a dieta.**

**\- ¿A dieta?**

**\- ¿Nunca te lo dije? Si dejas de consumir sangre humana el virus en tu sangre se debilita, lo que te deja completamente vulnerable tanto física como mentalmente, yo también intenté hacerlo hace un tiempo y mi cabeza se puso igual que la tuya pero no me gustó volver a ser el mismo idiota tímido de antes así que volví a cazar.**

**\- Eso quiere decir que todo este tiempo has estado matando gente solo para mantener tu fuerza, eres un bastardo.**

\- **Ya madura, hay gente en este mundo que no merece vivir, como estos bastardos, se podría decir que le estoy facilitando el trabajo a las portadoras acabando con esta basura.**

**\- ¡Son vidas humanas por un demonio!** \- lo sujeto de la camiseta con ambos brazos mirándolo con rabia - **¿acaso no has pensado que pueden cambiar? ¿eso quiere decir que el ser malvado es razón suficiente para ser sacrificado? ¡sin siquiera darles una oportunidad! ¿has pensado que los malos no nacen? ¡se hacen! ¡nadie tiene la culpa de ser como es!**

\- **Te has vuelto un tipo aburrido** \- se lo quito de encima de una patada provocando que se estrellara contra la pared dejándolo semi inconsciente - **pensaba matarte ya que si recuperas tus poderes serías una amenaza así como estos bastardos** \- señalo los restos mutilados de los vándalos - **pero considerando lo patético que te has vuelto, veo que no vale la pena ensuciarme las manos** \- se alejo del callejón haciendo un gesto de despedida - **adiós, Reloj.**

Dentro de una prisión estatal un hombre de piel crema vestido con un traje de oficial se encontraba sentado frente a un hombre bastante corpulento de piel oscura que llevaba puesto el traje de prisionero, la habitación estaba completamente vacía a excepción de un reloj colgando en la pared que les hacía recordar el tiempo que les quedaba para hablar.

\- **No me he olvidado de lo que te prometí Counter Clash** \- dijo Pierce Cross mostrandole unos documentos - **en tan solo dos meses serás libre, gracias a tu ayuda y en colaboración con Eighth Soul, Calmia Mind, Blaze y las portadoras hemos podido llegar a esto, la cuenta regresiva ya no es una amenaza para nosotros.**

**\- ¿Estas completamente seguro de eso?** \- dijo el gran prisionero con voz seria.

\- **Ya puedes dejar de estar tan serio, el mismo Eighth Soul dijo que a pesar de los sacrificios parece que finalmente hemos logrado algo de estabilidad en este mundo.**

**\- ¡Pero no han destruido a "Eso"!** \- levantó la voz asustando un poco al oficial - **es solo una batalla ganada en medio de una gran guerra, pensar que todo se acabo solo porque este mundo esta seguro es egoísta.**

**\- Lo se, Eighth Soul tampoco esta contento con el resultado, pero desgraciadamente no pudimos hacer nada mas al respecto** \- se levantó de su asiento - **a fin de cuentas, solo podemos hacernos cargo de nosotros mismos, esa es la triste realidad** \- estuvo a punto de retirarse.

\- **Oye, oficial** \- Pierce se dio la vuelta para verlo - **nunca te pedí disculpas por haberte metido en toda esta mierda y tampoco te hemos agradecido por todo lo que has pasado** \- Pierce se mostró sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras de él - **lo siento... y buen trabajo.**

**\- Gracias** \- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa - **la verdad me alegra haber formado parte de ello, pórtate bien estos dos meses y la próxima ves que nos veamos será afuera** \- se volvió a colocar su sombrero de policía y abandono la sala de interrogatorios.

**(...)**

Cayo la noche y Pierce Cross se encontraba en su casa ya sin su uniforme de oficial revisando algunos documentos del trabajo, se veía cansado pero aún así tenía una interrogante que no lo dejaba tranquilo, y era el hecho de pensar que finalmente todo había terminado, aún no podía creerlo, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó el famoso Libro de Cuentos que al final se había quedado con él, lo abrió justo a la mitad notando que a pesar de todo la cuenta regresiva seguía en pie.

\- **Solo faltan dos días, dos días mas y podremos quemar esta cosa** \- lo cerró y volvió a guardarlo en su escritorio bajo llave, se dispuso a continuar revisando sus documentos pero cuando miró a través de la ventana se llevo una inquietante sorpresa, parado justo en frente de su casa estaba un hombre vestido de negro y usando una mascara de lineas blancas y negras - **¡Mislead Appear!** \- rápidamente se puso una chaqueta y salió corriendo a toda velocidad - **¿donde esta?** \- noto que el enmascarado había corrido hasta la esquina como si lo estuviera esperando, entonces fue tras él y también empezó a moverse - **¡no vas a escapar esta ves!** \- continuaron corriendo hasta que llegaron a un parque entonces se detuvo a diez metros de distancia y desenfundó su arma apuntándole con ella - **¡alto¡**

**\- Finalmente me atrapaste oficial** \- dijo de forma burlona mientras levantaba las manos.

\- **Maldito payaso enmascarado, ¿como piensas escapar de esto? ya todo se acabo, has perdido, no tienes aliados, ni si quiera tienes el libro de cuentos.**

**\- ¿Y para que quiero el Libro de Cuentos? Mi estimado admirador, nunca te pusiste a pensar que ese libro tan solo era un canal, un medio de comunicación, a fin de cuentas no vale nada.**

**\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?**

**\- ¿Que tal si primero acabamos con algunos testigos?** \- notó que a pocos metros de distancia había una mujer observándolos mientras paseaba a su perro, entonces Mislead Appear chasqueo los dedos y la mujer cayo muerta en el acto y su perro empezó a ladrar.

\- **¿QUE HAS HECHO MALDITO?**

**\- ¿Nunca has oído hablar de lo que es una bala perdida? es decir, hay un bosque a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, tal ves algún cazador disparo mal y la bala termino en la cabeza de esa pobre mujer, pero claro, hay menos de uno por ciento de probabilidades de que una bala perdida te mate caminando por ahí.**

**\- ¡Es mentira! ¿quien fue el que disparo? ¡dímelo o te vuelo la cabeza!**

**\- Tu mismo has dicho que no tengo aliados, solo fue un accidente, puede pasar en cualquier momento, mira** \- volvió a chasquear los dedos y dos autos se chocaron, toda la gente se amontono y algunos trataron de salvar a quienes se encontraban dentro pero el enmascarado nuevamente chasqueo lo dedos y uno de los autos exploto llevándose consigo a todos los que estaban observando en ese lado - **¿lo ves? es solo un accidente, uno puede morir en cualquier momento.**

**\- MALDITO HIJO DE LA PERRA ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?**

**\- ¡Yo no hago nada! solo te demuestro que lo impredecible que puede ser el Destino** \- se empezó a reír a carcajadas - **es decir ¿en serio creían que podían ganar esta batalla? ni siquiera saben a lo que se enfrentan, nunca tuvieron oportunidad, todo esto fue solo para el disfrute de los** **Escribas**.

\- **¿Los Escribas?**

\- **¿Lo captas? Si ustedes son los Lectores, entonces deben de haber Escribas, son aquellos que conocen a fondo la existencia de Eso, saben todos sus secretos y los usan para su disfrute, ellos viven en una dimensión que esta mas allá de la comprensión de todos ustedes monos ignorantes, están completamente fuera de su alcance, les gusta usar mascaras de payaso cuando entran en acción y se divierten viendo caer mundo tras mundo, se han divertido mucho viéndolos a ustedes ya que los consideran interesantes, pero una de ellos ya ha logrado romper el sello que les impedía entrar a este mundo y muy pronto vendrán más a divertirse, están acabados.**

**\- No te creo ni una puta palabra de lo que estas diciendo, voy a matarte y luego te voy a sacar esa maldita mascara.**

**\- ¿Tanto te interesa saber quien soy? esta bien, te lo voy a facilitar** \- para sorpresa de Pierce Cross Mislead Appear se quitó la mascara y la sorpresa del oficial fue tan grande que dejo caer su arma del susto - **¿lo ves? ¡no tengo rostro! ¡no tengo una identidad!** \- efectivamente, su rostro estaba tan desfigurado que era imposible reconocerlo, tenía grandes quemaduras en la parte baja y la parte que rodeaba los ojos parecía haber sido borrada posiblemente también por quemaduras borrando así todo rastro de su identidad si es que alguna ves la tuvo - **pero no te preocupes, muy pronto la tendré, muy pronto seré alguien, mientras tanto** \- un circulo rúnico se dibujo debajo suyo - **que disfruten sus últimos dos días de vida, jajaja** \- entonces desapareció en un haz de luz y Pierce Cross cayo de rodillas en medio de todo el caos que se había formado de un momento a otro.

**2 días.**

**NA: Repito, el capitulo... mas... largo... de todos, finalmente el enemigo final se hará presente, en este punto casi todas las interrogantes han sido resueltas, solo queda hacerle oponer la máxima resistencia posible, dejen sus críticas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos en el arco final de esta historia.**


	91. La suma de todos los miedos

**89\. La suma de todos los miedos.**

Un nuevo día empezaba en el mundo humano, una muy somnolienta Rainbow Dash se levantaba aún bostezando y bajaba las escaleras con precaución rumbo a la cocina, pero al ver por la ventana notó que un auto se acercaba a toda velocidad como si se fuera a estrellar contra su casa.

\- **¿Que demonios?** \- al verlo decidió salir, se tallo los ojos para ver bien notando que se trataba de un vehículo oscuro el cual por mas cerca que se encontraba no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse sin embargo a pesar de esto la joven ni se inmuto - **que manera de empezar el día** \- dijo para si misma cuando de repente el auto se detuvo justo a un metro de distancia de arrollarla y llevarse encima el resto de la entrada, la puerta se abrió de una patada y un hombre de piel crema y cabello marrón se bajo desesperado.

\- **¡Rainbow Dash!** \- dijo mientras se acercaba.

\- **Oficial Pierce Cross** \- respondió la joven aun sin despertarse por completo - **si quería visitarnos podría haber escogido otro horario ¿no cree?**

**\- Rainbow despierta ¡vamos!**

**\- ¡Vale! lo escucho, ¿que ocurre? ¿acaso estaba escapando de alguien? solo dígame a quien debo patearle el trasero.**

**\- Nada de eso Rainbow, necesito que juntes a las demás y a Spike, tengo algo muy importante que decirles y no hay tiempo** \- le mostró el Libro de Cuentos.

\- **¿Que pasa con eso? creí que ya lo habían quemado** \- entonces Pierce lo abrió revelándole que quedaban horas para que se complete el ciclo - **¿aun funciona esa cosa?**

**\- Este es el problema, ¡se nos acaba el tiempo! ¡cada segundo cuenta!** \- Rainbow abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a llamar a gritos al resto de sus compañeras.

**(...)**

Finalmente después de unos minutos lograron agruparse a lo que Pierce empezó a explicarles el encuentro que había tenido con Mislead Appear y lo que había dicho acerca de la cuenta regresiva y los Escribas.

\- **¿Eso quiere decir que después de todo lo que hemos hecho nada se ha terminado?** \- dijo Rarity asustada.

\- **¿Y como sabemos que ese tipo no es mas que un mentiroso?** \- refuto el cachorro morado de orejas verdes - **ni siquiera sabemos si es el mismo, cualquiera puede usar esa mascara.**

\- **Razonemos** \- dijo Twilight llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza - **¿por que haría una amenaza como esa a estas altura si fuera todo mentira? ¿y quien mas sabe acerca del Libro de Cuentos?**

**\- El tipo es un payaso Twilight** \- dijo Rainbow - **de seguro ahora que perdió solo quiere pegarnos un susto, como una patética venganza ante su derrota** \- entonces escucharon a alguien tocar la puerta y todas saltaron del susto por un instante.

\- **¿Quien creen que sea?** \- dijo Pinkie colgada del techo.

\- **Esperen** \- Spike empezó a olfatear el ambiente - **huelo a sangre, tengan cuidado** \- todas se quedaron en silencio a lo que Rainbow fue quien se levantó a abrir la puerta y un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro desalborotado cayo al piso herido.

\- **¿Quien es él?** \- preguntó Fluttershy aterrada por los cortes ensangrentados que tenía el cuerpo.

\- **¡Eighth Soul!** \- dijo Pierce corriendo a levantarlo - **rápido, tienen que ayudarme a curarlo antes de que muera** \- el músico seguía perdiendo sangre y en su mano sostenía un muy dañado mecanismo de la armonía que al parecer había gastado todo lo que le quedaba de energía para teletransportarse hasta ese lugar, Fluttershy se acerco rápidamente usando su elemento de la armonía para curar sus heridas - **oye ¿me escuchas?** \- Eighth Soul abrió los ojos e intentó ponerse de pie - **¿quien te hizo esto?**

**\- Mislead... Appear** \- dijo con dificultad mientras lo ayudaban a sentarse.

\- **Ese bastardo no sabe pelear y tu eres el mejor combatiente que he visto, ¿como es posible que te haya hecho esto?**

**\- El no es lo que creíamos, nos ha tomado el pelo todo este tiempo** \- tosió un par de veces - **destruyó mi horaculo y seguro ahora irá por Calmia Mind.**

**\- En ese caso tenemos que ir por ella.**

**\- No, no llegaríamos a tiempo, ya le advertí, confió en que sabrá como escapar de él, créeme nadie es mejor ocultándose que ella.**

**\- Vale** \- dijo Applejack molesta - **ese payaso enmascarado cruzo la linea, vamos a darle una paliza.**

**\- No hay tiempo para él** \- volvió a toser - **¿tienen el Libro de Cuentos?** \- Pierce asintió - **deben prepararse para lo que esta por pasar... no va a ser bueno.**

**\- ¿Quieres que leamos esa cosa?** \- preguntó Rarity.

\- **Oye** \- dijo Pierce - **Mislead Appear pudo matarme si quería, vi como era capaz de causar accidentes solo con desearlo, si me dejó vivir y me dejó conservar el Libro de Cuentos ¿no crees que era parte de su plan convertir a las portadoras en Lectoras?**

**\- Desgraciadamente lo es** \- respondió con la poca energía que le quedaba después de todo a pesar de sanar sus heridas había perdido mucha sangre - **pero nos han acorralado, estamos encerrados sin escapatoria en este plan suyo** \- miró a cada una de las portadoras - **confío en su criterio, puesto que estarán completamente solas a donde pienso enviarlas, sean conscientes de que quien sea que este detrás de esto deseaba que ustedes fueran allá, así que no bajen la guardia y esperemos un milagro** \- finalmente perdió la consciencia.

Todas se quedaron en silencio hasta que Twilight levanto la mirada decidida y tomar una elección, levantó el Libro de Cuentos y lo puso en medio de la habitación para luego mirar a Pierce Cross con seriedad.

\- **Llévate a Eighth Soul a casa de los extranjeros, ellos tienen equipo médico para rehabilitarlo.**

**\- Creí que se habían ido** \- dijo Pierce levantando al músico.

\- **Se irán esta tarde** \- observó las paginas del libro las cuales marcaban que solo quedaban 4 horas para que se complete la cuenta regresiva - **diles que se vayan antes** \- Pierce Cross asintió y rápidamente se subió al auto junto con Eighth Soul y arrancó a toda velocidad, Twilight se quedo junto con el resto de las portadoras y empezó a dibujar un circulo rúnico al rededor del Libro de Cuentos pero la mano le temblaba a la hora de completar los trazos, no podía negarlo... tenía miedo.

**\- Twilight** \- una mano se puso sobre la suya y al levantar la vista noto que era Fluttershy - **estamos contigo.**

**\- Así es** \- dijo Pinkie poniendo su mano también sobre la pluma.

\- **Todas lo estamos** \- el resto del equipo se unió y así finalmente Twilight tuvo el valor de completar el circulo el cual empezó a brillar intensamente y todas se agruparon a su alrededor.

\- **Chicas** \- dijo Twilight - **se que hemos pasado por mucho y que lo hemos superado, pero ahora literalmente estamos yendo a la boca del monstruo, como dijo Eighth Soul, todo ha sido parte de el plan de alguien y solo nos queda aferrarnos a ello con la esperanza de estropearlo** \- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa - **¡y lo haremos! ¿vale?** \- todas asintieron euforicamente para luego tomarse de las manos haciendo una ronda alrededor del Libro, antes de activar el hechizo miró de reojo a Spike quien estaba parado fuera del circulo.

\- **Despreocúpate, cuidare este lugar con mi vida y lo sabes** \- dijo el cachorro a lo que Twilight sonrió y luego sus ojos empezaron a brillar mientras se elevaban junto con el libro. Entonces hubo un gran destello de luz cegadora acompañado de un sonido aterrador parecido a un grito, cuando Spike recupero la vista ya no había rastro de las portadoras ni del libro.

Las horas pasaron y la tarde se acercaba, frente a la famosa casa de madera un grupo de cuatro jóvenes se había reunido, el equipo de extranjeros que la Orden había enviado a ese mundo finalmente había culminado su labor y estaban listos para marcharse, frente a ellos estaba un hombre de piel azul claro que vestía un terno y usaba un curioso sombrero de ala corta negro, el Observador miraba su reloj de bolsillo atentamente para luego dirigirse a sus subordinados.

\- **Supongo que ya esta hecho** \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras guardaba su reloj - **si todo va en orden la transportación debería empezar en cualquier momento, ¿como se sienten al respecto?**

**\- Bueno** \- dijo Grace lanzando un corto suspiro - **creo que hemos pasado buenos momentos en este lugar.**

**\- A diferencia de los baños de sangre a los que suelen enviarnos naturalmente** \- dijo Hard - **al menos si eres parte del sector de defensa.**

**\- Creo que a todos nos va a costar olvidar por completo esta misión** \- dijo Blaze rascándose la cabeza.

\- **Es como si estuviéramos dejando una parte de nosotros en este mundo** \- dijo Swift quien cargaba en una mano el sombrero de Light - **¿como se siente usted al respecto?**

**\- Siempre hay perdidas** \- dijo el hombre de piel azul claro bajando la mirada - **todos nosotros estamos familiarizados con ello, y también al hecho de superarlo** \- Blaze estaba a punto de decir algo pero de repente un auto negro que iba a toda velocidad freno de golpe frente a su casa y de él bajo Pierce Cross quien parecía estar muy agitado.

\- **¡Esperen!** \- dijo Pierce corriendo hasta quedar en frente del Observador - **antes de que se vayan, necesito pedirles un ultimo favor.**

**\- Oficial, ¿que le ocurre?** \- dijo Grace cuando de repente se fijo en el hombre moribundo que estaba en el asiento de copiloto de su auto - **¿Octava del Alma?**

**\- ¿Que?** \- dijo Swift sorprendido - **¿el famoso desertor?**

**\- O diablos** \- el Observador corrió hasta el auto y junto con Pierce sacaron a Eighth Soul y lo llevaron dentro - **¿que le ocurrió?**

**\- Mislead Appear lo atacó** \- dijo Pierce.

\- **¿Como que Mislead Appear? ¿sigue vivo?**

**\- No solo eso** \- lo subieron a una camilla y el Observador ordeno a Grace que le hicieran una transfusión de sangre mientras Swift veía todo sin entender que diablos estaban haciendo todos.

\- **¿Por que estamos ayudando a un desertor?** \- dijo Swift a lo que Blaze y Hard lo llamaron fuera de la habitación - **ustedes no se ven para nada confundidos ¿que diablos esta pasando?**

**\- Te lo explicaremos cuando nos vayamos de aquí** \- dijo Blaze - **pero lo importante es que la vida de ese hombre no se pierda.**

**\- Escuchen todos** \- dijo Pierce llamando la atención de todos dentro y fuera de la habitación - **tienen que largarse lo antes posible de este mundo y olvidarse de él, ¿me oyeron? la cuenta regresiva no se ha detenido y no sabemos lo que va a pasar, algo ocurrirá en tan solo unos minutos, tienen que irse ¡ya!**

**\- ¿Que?** \- al escuchar eso incluso Blaze se mostró sorprendido - **¿quieres decir que todo lo que hemos hecho a sido en vano?**

**\- Nos han tomado el pelo, nunca tuvimos oportunidad de ganar esta batalla, solo lárguense y olvídense de este mundo.**

**\- Tal ves quieras dar algunos detalles sobre eso** \- dijo Hard acercándose - **¿que sabes que yo no sepa? los dos somos Lectores ¡habla!**

**\- Solo se que algo va a ocurrir pero no tengo idea de que, sea lo que sea definitivamente es algo que nos superara.**

**\- Escuchen lo que dice** \- dijo Eighth Soul quien había despertado recientemente - **tienen tantas probabilidades de sobrevivir como un pez fuera del agua, Hard, tu serás el ultimo Lector con vida después de esto, asegúrate de que el resto de las Espinas de la Orden sepan de la existencia de "Eso", ya que todas las Espinas que eran Lectores han sido asesinadas** \- se levantó - **no les queda mucho tiempo** \- miró al Observador - **llama a tus superiores y diles que adelanten el transporte.**

\- **Esperen un momento** \- dijo Swift - **no tengo idea de lo que esta pasando, pero no me pienso ir sabiendo que nuestra misión no ha sido completada.**

**\- Es cierto** \- dijo Blaze - **si este mundo aún esta en peligro es nuestra obligación quedarnos** \- miró al Observador - **¿que piensa usted sobre esto? es una tarea inconclusa, la Orden no permite este tipo de cosas.**

\- **No sean estúpidos** \- dijo Eighth Soul - **esto ya no esta bajo control de ninguno de nosotros, tienes que llamar a las Espinas y pedirles que los saquen de aquí antes de que sea tarde** \- entonces el reloj de Pierce Cross empezó a sonar y un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación mientras el oficial metía la mano en su bolsillo y sacaba su teléfono celular aún sonando, su mano temblaba mientras intentaba apagar la alarma.

\- **Se nos acabo el tiempo** \- dijo Pierce Cross con la mirada perdida en los cuatro ceros de su celular, entonces escucharon un alboroto afuera, varias personas no dejaban de apuntar al cielo y comentar cosas entre ellas, entonces todos salieron y contemplaron que el cielo se había vuelto completamente oscuro de un segundo a otro.

\- **¿Que esta pasando?** \- dijo Swift a lo que Hard cayó de rodillas observando el extraño fenómeno con la mirada aterrada.

\- **No** \- dijo el hombre de piel rojo claro sin dejar de temblar llamando la atención de sus compañeros - **no puede ser** \- la expresión de su rostro era de terror e ira, como si se tratara de una experiencia ya vivida, entonces los recuerdos de la destrucción de su mundo volvieron, el cielo negro solo significaba una cosa para él - **¡NOOOOOOOOO!** \- gritó a todo pulmón mientras el cielo se iba agrietando poco a poco como si estuviera a punto de liberar una aberración jamas vista.

Twilight Sparkle despertaba lentamente en una dimensión completamente en blanco, a su lado estaban el resto de las portadoras aún inconscientes por lo que se apresuró a despertarlas.

\- **Chicas, despierten ¡vamos!**

**\- ¿Donde estamos?** \- preguntó Applejack mirando a todas partes confundiéndose - es como si esta cosa fuera infinita, todo esta en blanco.

\- **No tengo idea, pero este sitio emite energías muy inestables, se siente en el ambiente** \- entonces notaron que al frente suyo aparecieron unas puertas con algunos nombres grabados en ellas **-** **no bajen la guardia, a partir de ahora estamos en territorio del enemigo.**

**\- Despreocúpense niñas** \- dijo una voz burlona detrás de ellas y al girar vieron al famoso hombre enmascarado aplaudiéndoles.

\- **Mislead Appear** \- dijeron de forma hostil mientras activaban sus elementos y se transfiguraban preparándose para combatir.

\- **No se aceleren, ya tendrán tiempo para eso, por suerte aunque no lo crean sus anfitriones las admiran mucho y eso es bastante difícil ya que son un publico exigente, pero ustedes se han ganado su respeto y cariño y esa es la única razón por la que están aquí** \- entrecerró los ojos detrás de la mascara y cambio el tono de su voz a uno ligeramente hostil - **que no se les olvide que están en propiedad ajena** \- las portadoras dejaron su postura ofensiva pero mantuvieron su transformación.

\- **¿Que es lo que estos... Escribas, quieren de nosotras?** \- dijo Twilight.

\- **Primero que nada, conocerlas, el resto ya lo averiguaran por su cuenta** \- se hizo a un lado revelando que detrás suyo había una gran puerta dorada que tenía el símbolo de un ojo siniestro en ella - **las damas primero** \- dijo con cortesía, las portadoras no se molestaron en devolverle el gesto y simplemente entraron apenas se abrió, Twilight le hecho una mirada al enmascarado que se quedaba quieto afuera.

\- **¿No nos vas a guiar?**

**\- Me temo que están solas a partir de ahora, que se diviertan** \- entonces las puertas se cerraron de golpe y Mislead Appear camino rodeando cada una de las otras puertas cuando de repente una de ellas que tenía aspecto demacrado se abrió y una joven de cabello rojo que usaba una máscara de payaso con un gran ojo en el centro se hizo presente.

\- **Lamento que tengas que perderte la diversión** \- dijo con voz infantil mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta dorada.

\- **Mientras que los Escribas cumplan su promesa no tengo ningún problema.**

**\- Ah.. eso** \- se llevo un dedo a donde se supone debería estar su boca - **¿que era lo que te habían prometido?**

**\- No es asunto tuyo, tu ya tienes lo que querías ¿no? después de todo eres su favorita.**

\- **Hay que simpatizar con los que están arriba de todos, de esa forma te elevaras, se llama ser inteligente.**

**\- Para mi sigues siendo una niña odiosa** \- se cruzó de brazos.

\- **¿Y a quien le importa lo que tu pienses? Si ni siquiera sabes quien eres** \- se rió de forma infantil mientras abría la puerta dorada empujándola con ambas manos para entrar y que esta se cierre detrás suyo tal como lo había hecho con las portadoras.

\- **Maldita la hora en que esa zorra apareció** \- dijo para si mismo con gran fastidio mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba mirando el resto de las puertas - **tal ves no se quien soy, pero con la experiencia que he reunido a lo largo de toda esta mierda, una vez que esta puerta se abra tendré el poder suficiente para ser quien quiera ser** \- se detuvo frente a la puerta que tenía el nombre de Noctis.

La Equestria 99B se había convertido en el mismo infierno, el cielo se había abierto cono si fuera un cascaron y criaturas nacidas de las peores pesadillas bajaban dejando un rastro de destrucción a cada paso que daban.

\- **¡Esto no puede estar pasando!** \- decía Swift mientras corría esquivando a todas las pequeñas criaturas que lo asediaban y rebanando a las que podía - **no de nuevo.**

**\- ¡Swift, sal de ahí!** \- gritó Blaze lanzando una granada justo en donde el samurai estaba parado, todos los monstruos restantes se abalanzaron encima suyo pero este logró saltar justo a tiempo y en ves de eso se comieron una terrible explosión que acabo regando sus restos por el sangriento escenario - **¿estas bien?**

**\- Si** \- dijo levantándose y observando horrorizado como las personas corrían siendo devoradas por las pesadillas - **tenemos que encontrar la forma de ayudarlos.**

**\- Viejo, ni siquiera podemos ayudarnos a nosotros mismos.**

**\- ¡Escuchen!** \- dijo el Observador que usaba su mecanismo de la armonía para repeler a unos demonios voladores - **¡deben de sobrevivir hasta la transportación! despreocúpense por sus heridas, nos encargaremos de ellas en los cuarteles de la Orden ¡SOBREVIVAN!**

Lo que antes era una misión de rescate y apoyo ahora se había convertido en una carrera por la supervivencia, no importaba cuantos enemigos hayan derrotado en el pasado, no importaba cuan fuertes se hubieran vuelto, ahora lo único que valía la pena era que tan rápidos y atentos eran. Grace y el Observaron corrían al mismo tiempo mientras este usaba su mecanismo de la armonía para repeler cualquier ataque y cambiar de posición cuando eran rodeados. Swift y Blaze corrían lado a lado asesinando todos los monstruos que era posible pero no importaba cuantos eliminaran, siempre salían mas.

\- **¿Y eso como se mata?** \- dijo Blaze quedando frente a frente de una criatura cambiante hecha completamente de cuchillas.

\- **Las balas no le harán nada, tienes que usar tus cuchillas.**

**\- De acuerdo** \- activo su mecanismo de la armonía sacando dos estacas de acero de doble filo.

\- **Es vulnerable cuando ataca pero necesito que me cubras** \- el monstruo empezó a deformarse tomando la forma de una serpiente - **¡ahora!** \- corrieron en distintas direcciones y usaron sus armas para bloquear sus ataques, finalmente lograron abrirse paso hasta en centro a lo que Blaze tuvo que clavar sus cuchillas para mantenerlo abierto - **¡Swift!**

**\- Lo tengo** \- el joven se lanzó clavando su katana en el centro logrando así destruirlo pero las cuchillas de Blaze no resistieron y se rompieron provocando que el acceso al núcleo se cerrara como si fuera una compuerta - **¡aahh!**

\- **¡NO!** \- el cuerpo de Swift cayó al suelo con ambos brazos amputados pero afortunadamente la criatura se despedazó - **no se te ocurra morirte ahora** \- corto dos pedazos de tela para atarlos a las heridas y hacer un torniquete pero ya había perdido demasiada sangre - **nos van a transportar en cualquier momento, sobrevive por un demonio.**

**\- Tranquilo, ya he pasado por este infierno hace diez años, perdí a todos mis compañeros en él** \- cerró los ojos con fuerza - **es como si el destino se la cobrara conmigo por haber sobrevivido, ahora me toca morir en las mismas circunstancias.**

**\- Estas delirando, solo quédate callado ¡maldita sea!** \- se dio la vuelta para dispararle a dos demonios voladores - **¡dennos un respiro!**

\- **No los van a dejar tranquilos ni un segundo, tienen que sobrevivir hasta que los saquen de aquí** \- escupió una gran cantidad de sangre - **sobrevivan** \- después de decir eso su mirada se perdió y Blaze se levantó lleno de ira e impotencia ante lo que lo rodeaba, todo lo que habían hecho, todo su sacrificio, había sido en vano, no habían tenido oportunidad ante una fuerza que podía hacer lo que quisiera en cualquier momento y eso era la prueba de ello, caminó hasta los restos de la criatura y desenterró la katana de Swift, entonces lentamente empezó a ser rodeado por unas criaturas que parecían ser bebes de aspecto aterrador, se reían desenfrenadamente y su número llegaba a los cientos.

\- **¿De que se ríen malditos?** \- dijo el joven levantando la katana - **¿esto les parece gracioso? ¡ESTO LES PARECE GRACIOSO!** \- las criaturas se lanzaron dispuestas a despedazarlo pero Blaze se defendió partiendolos por la mitad con la espada - **¡no seré objeto de su burla! ¡me oyeron!** \- comenzó a pelear con todas sus fuerzas pero el número de enemigos no parecía decrecer, mas bien al contrario - **¡aahh!** \- corto y rebano a tantos como le fue posible hasta que la misma espada se rompió quedando indefenso, pero para sorpresa suya de un segundo a otro todos los monstruos empezaron a arder y a correr, sus risas se convirtieron en llanto al ser superados por las llamas que los consumían, entre los restos calcinados de los cientos de enemigos un hombre de piel rojo claro se acercaba al joven - **¿Hard?**

\- **Escuche lo que dijo Ojos Rápidos** \- miró el cuerpo del samurai - **así que él también visitó mi mundo, es posible que se haya encontrado con mi cadáver así como me estoy encontrando con el suyo, después de todo es cierto lo que dijo, es una cruel ironía del destino que vayamos a morir en las mismas circunstancias que hace diez años.**

\- **Hard, la transportación empezara en unos minutos, si sobrevivimos tenemos una oportunidad.**

**\- Bueno, no perdemos nada con intentarlo** \- detrás de ellos apareció Grace quien estaba ligeramente herida pero sola, entonces los demás intuyeron lo que había pasado.

\- **No pude hacer nada para salvarlo, fueron por él y pronto vendrán por nosotros, estamos perdidos** \- dijo la joven llorando pero entonces un rayo de esperanza se presento ante todos, de la nada Grace empezó a desaparecer lentamente, la transportación había comenzado.

**(...)**

Pierce Cross manejaba a toda velocidad esquivando a los monstruos grandes y atropellando a los pequeños, a su lado estaba Eighth Soul quien aun no se recuperaba por completo, no estaba en condiciones de combatir.

\- **No te lo tomes a mal** \- dijo Eighth Soul con dificultad - **pero no hay lugar a donde ir.**

**\- No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados y morir así como así** \- entonces hubo una gran explosión a su lado y el auto chocó contra un poste quedando inservible - **debe de haber otra manera** \- dijo mientras se bajaba del auto y ayudaba a Eighth Soul a caminar, pero solo en ese momento pudo contemplar realmente en lo que se había convertido su mundo, el cielo rojo escupía centenas de criaturas atroces y no parecía acabarse nunca, las fuerzas militares intentaban hacerles frente sin éxito y las vidas humanas se perdían como si no valieran nada, Eighth Soul se apartó de él y se sentó en la vereda conservando la misma calma que lo caracterizaba - **oye, no podemos rendirnos, tenemos que salir de...**

**\- Pierce... solo... baja la voz y déjame morir en paz** \- Pierce Cross entendió que en realidad ya no valía la pena preocuparse, por lo que se limito a tranquilizarse y sentarse al lado del músico quien mantenía los ojos abiertos ante la catástrofe pero por dentro mantenía la misma paz que lo había ayudado a enfrentar cada una de las dificultades de su larga vida, la cual se preparaba para conocer su final.

**(...)**

En lo que quedaba de la ciudad, un joven de piel gris y cabello blanco y reseco caminaba confundido por la ciudad hasta que llegó a un territorio lleno de criaturas calcinadas y entre los restos de personas asesinadas pudo reconocer a uno de ellos al cual le faltaban ambos brazos.

\- **¿Ojos Rápidos?** \- dijo Reloj acercándose a él y comprobando que efectivamente estaba muerto, levantó la vista presenciando que un grupo de monstruos se acercaba por lo que tuvo que huir y esconderse dentro de lo que parecía ser una capilla en mal estado entonces tirado en el suelo logró reconocer otro cuerpo - **no puede ser** \- corrió hasta llegar a él, se trataba de un hombre de piel azul claro y cabello negro - **¡maestro!** \- comenzó a revisarlo notando que no respiraba pero su corazón aún latía, entonces empezó a presionar su pecho hasta que escupió una gran cantidad de sangre con la que se había estado atorando, el Observador abrió los ojos y logró reconocer al joven a pesar de su cambio.

\- **Reloj** \- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa - **¿que te hiciste en el pelo?**

**\- Resista, lo sacaré de aquí** \- intentó moverlo pero el Observador de lo impidió.

\- **Tranquilo, yo me iré de aquí en cualquier momento, preocúpate por ti.**

**\- Maestro** \- la voz del joven empezó a quebrarse y sus ojos humedecerse - **lo siento, en serio lo siento, todo lo que he hecho, lo que le hice a Light.**

**\- No te preocupes, tuve un sueño en el que hablaba con mi hermana, ella me hablaba de ti** \- puso una mano en su hombro - **aún puedes arreglar todo el daño que has hecho, pero eres tú quien debe descubrir como hacerlo.**

**\- ¿Como podría? Mi existencia solo ha sido una maldición para todos.**

**\- Te conozco Reloj, mientras estabas bajo mi tutela, no importaba que tan difíciles se pusieran las cosas, siempre encontrabas una forma, una salida, una estrategia, un método, si existe uno, puedes encontrarlo, se lo que vas a decir, que no eras tu, que eras un Fantasma, eso es mentira** \- el joven escuchaba atentamente lo que decía con los ojos enrojecidos - **solo debes recordar como eras en ese momento... ¡y superarlo!**

\- **He pasado por tantas cosas que ya ni siquiera se quien soy.**

**\- Yo he estado tanto tiempo en este puesto que ya olvide hasta mi propio nombre, pero no lo olvide por el paso del tiempo, si no porque no le di importancia** \- notó que poco a poco iba desapareciendo, él también empezaba a ser transportado fuera de ese infierno - **deja de preguntarte quien eres en realidad, para mi siempre serás Reloj, ¡el táctico! así que sobrevive, analiza la situación, piensa, razona y encuentra la solución** \- esbozo una ultima sonrisa antes de desaparecer por completo - **recuerdalo, nadie esta completamente solo.**

El joven se levantó y abandono la capilla contemplando como los gigantes de piedra destruían lo que quedaba de las estructuras en pie, de repente escucho un rugido detrás suyo pero al darse la vuelta lo único que pudo contemplar fue oscuridad, luego solo el sonido de una bestia alimentándose.

Las seis portadoras caminaban por lo que parecía ser un desierto en medio de una tormenta de arena, este no parecía tener fin hasta que poco a poco la tormenta comenzó a cesar y pudieron contemplar con mas claridad aquello que las rodeaba.

\- **No veo nada por delante, ¿ustedes ven algo?** \- dijo Applejack viendo a través de lo que quedaba de la cortina de arena.

\- **Nada tampoco, no creo que nos hayan mandado aquí solo a morir** \- dijo Rarity.

\- **Chicas** \- dijo Pinkie Pie quien no dejaba de temblar - **creo que alguien o mejor dicho algo nos esta siguiendo muy de cerca.**

**\- ¿Que? ¿un hombre de arena?** \- dijo Rainbow sarcásticamente.

\- **No lo se, pero es algo aterrador y... ¡cuidado!** \- gritó avalanzandose sobre Fluttershy y Rarity haciendo uso de la velocidad que le proporcionaba su elemento de la armonía, entonces justo en los sitios donde estaban paradas salieron unas estacas oscuras y afiladas que luego se disolvieron como sombras.

\- **¡Nos atacan!** \- gritó Twilight elevándose al igual que Rainbow y Fluttershy mientras que cada ves mas estacas salían debajo de las arenas, Applejack no sufría ningún daño gracias a su gran resistencia física pero Pinkie tuvo que cargar a Rarity y comenzar a correr a gran velocidad esquivando todas las estacas a pesar de que aparecían en lugares estratégicos para sorprenderla hasta que finalmente Rainbow y Twilight las despegaron del suelo - **¿quien esta ahí?**

**\- Esa chica rosa es un fastidio** \- dijo una voz infantil, entonces todas las sombras se juntaron en una sola que poco a poco fue tomando la forma de una joven de estatura mediana de cabello rojo que usaba una mascara de payaso - **parece que ustedes van a ser mas difíciles de derrotar, esto será entretenido.**

**\- ¿Mascara de payaso?** \- dijo Applejack entrecerrando los ojos - **debe de ser una de los Escribas de los que Pierce nos hablo.**

**\- ¿Yo? ¿una Escriba? no me confundas campesina, a ellos solo les gusta mirar, no se arriesgarían a ensuciar sus lujosas vestimentas.**

**\- No será necesario** \- dijo Rainbow - **nosotras nos encargaremos de ensuciarlos** \- choco los puños - **y mucho.**

**\- Si yo fuera tu cuidaría mis palabras, puedes ser tan agresiva como quieras, eso es divertido, pero no toleran los malos modales, como sea, estoy aquí para guiarlas a su ultimo desafío, ¡yo!**

\- **Twilight** \- dijo Fluttershy acercándose a la joven - **las sombras que uso para atacarnos, son una variación de los poderes de Nightmare Moon, pero al mismo tiempo parece estar mezclado con una energía similar a la nuestra, ¿como puede existir alguien así?**

**\- No lo se** \- respondió Twilight - **pero si esta hecha de Oscuridad los elementos definitivamente lograran neutralizarla, aun así no debemos subestimarla.**

**\- Cierto, lo había olvidado** \- dijo la joven enmascarada levantando un dedo - **seguramente dirán que soy muy joven para combatir y me tendrán algo de lástima, así que solo por seguridad les tengo algo de motivación extra** \- chasqueó los dedos y una ventana se proyecto arriba suyo en donde pudieron contemplar el infierno en el que se había convertido su mundo.

\- **¿Que esta pasando ahí?** \- el cielo se había vuelto rojo como la sangre y de las grietas que se habían formado en él salían unas criaturas que solo podían catalogar como monstruos amorfos o demonios quienes iban por la ciudad masacrando a todos sus habitantes quienes se veían superados por la fuerza y brutalidad de esas criaturas.

\- **Olvide decírselos el tiempo se le acabo a su mundo, se supone que la plaga de dragones sería quien le de fin a manos del Emperador Nightmare pero ya que se las arreglaron para detenerlo no hubo otra opción mas que enviar a otro ejecutor, es solo una muestra del poder que poseen los Escribas, tal ves quieran referirse a ellos de una forma mas amable la próxima ves.**

**\- ¡Ni hablar!** \- dijo Twilight - **¡envíanos de vuelta!**

**\- ¿Creen que pueden hacer algo? en ese caso** \- se llevo un dedo a donde debería de estar su boca - **¡tendrán que pasar por encima mío! ¿serán amables cierto?**

**\- ¡MALDITA!** \- gritó Rainbow Dash lanzándose al ataque.

El sonido del viento helado rosando sus orejas lo obligo a despertarse, hacía mucho frío en ese lugar y la oscuridad que lo rodeaba no le permitía tomar consciencia de donde estaba, el joven de piel gris trato de caminar pero notó que tenía un collar de acero en el cuello el cual llevaba una cadena atada al piso por lo que no podía ir muy lejos.

\- **¿Donde estoy?** \- dijo Reloj para si mismo observando a su alrededor, lo último que recordaba era haber muerto a manos de una criatura infernal, ahora se encontraba en una especie de calabozo oscuro, a pesar de que parecía ser un lugar cerrado el viento le indicaba que en realidad no era así - **este debe de ser el infierno** \- se dejo caer de rodillas bajando los brazos - **finalmente tengo lo que merezco.**

**\- Tonto** \- dijo una voz femenina entre la oscuridad - **todo esto es tu culpa.**

**\- ¿Quien esta ahí?** \- comenzó a mirar a todas partes sin poder distinguir mucho debido a la oscuridad, al cabo de un rato sus ojos se adaptaron a esta y logró ver a una joven de piel crema y cabello anaranjado y amarillo, estaba débil y herida - **¿Sunset Shimmer? ¿que haces aquí?... ¿donde estamos?**

**\- Encima te atreves a preguntarlo** \- intentó ponerse de pie pero cada movimiento parecía costarle una gran cantidad de esfuerzo debido a su estado - **¿quieres decir que no sabes nada de nada de este lugar?** \- lo miró con ira.

\- **¿Por que tendría que saberlo?**

**\- Porque estamos en tu espacio dentro de la Inexistencia** \- dijo una voz siniestra en medio de la oscuridad, entonces Reloj comenzó a mirar a todas partes notando la presencia de una puerta ubicada a pocos metros de distancia - **ni siquiera pienses en escapar, solo hay una forma en la que saldrás de aquí** \- a su lado se proyectó una criatura horrenda hecha de oscuridad, lo único que resaltaba era su rostro lleno de afilados colmillos y el yelmo azul con una media luna en el centro que portada sobre su cabeza.

\- **Nightmare Moon** \- dijo el joven con temor.

\- **Tu no debes de temerme** \- dijo el monstruo de oscuridad - **ella tuvo lo que merecía por haber rechazado mi presencia** \- señalo a Sunset que observaba a los dos con odio - **te lo advertí niña, te dije que si elegías salvar a tus amigas luego volverías aquí, y aquí es donde estas.**

**\- Si tuviera que elegir de nuevo entre tu o mis amigas las elegiría a ellas de todas formas.**

**\- No me importa lo que pienses** \- miró a Reloj quien se estremeció al tener los ojos rojos de la bestia tan cerca - y tu, mira en lo que te has convertido, ¿te das cuenta que sin mi poder no eres nada?

\- **¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?** \- gritó lleno de temor.

\- **Quiero tomar el puesto que nos corresponde, por tu insignificancia alguien mas se esta ganando el favor de los Escribas cuando nosotros deberíamos ser el nuevo Portador de Plagas, quiero que aceptes tu naturaleza.**

**\- Maldita sea** \- dijo Sunset levantándose molesta - **Cybrian, no lo arruines de nuevo, tu sabes lo que... ¡AH!**

\- **¡Cállate!** \- la criatura la golpeo con fuerza estrellándola contra el piso noqueandola - **¿sabes que Noctis? ni siquiera necesito tu cooperación, eres débil emocionalmente, no posees ninguna resistencia** \- se giro para verlo y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad - **simplemente voy a tomar en 100 por ciento de tu cerebro aunque me cueste adaptarme, no me interesa.**

\- **Espera** \- el joven empezó a retroceder - **aléjate de mi, ¡ALÉJATE!**

De entre un grupo de escombros calcinados por la tormenta de fuego Hard se levantaba tirando las rocas que lo habían sepultado, parecía estar seriamente herido pero la ira que sentía en ese momento lo llenaba de energías.

\- **¡NO PUEDEN MATARME!** \- gritó al cielo rojo con euforia mientras tiraba todas las piedras que lo atrapan - **¡NO... PUEDEN... MATARME! ¡no voy a morir dos veces en el mismo infierno!** \- comenzó a respirar agitadamente para luego caer de rodillas exhausto, entonces logró ver a Blaze a pocos metros de distancia con la mitad del cuerpo cubierto por los escombros - **Blaze** \- dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba y lo ayudaba a levantarse - **nos iremos en cualquier momento, esos monstruos se han ido, abandonaron este mundo** \- efectivamente ya no quedaba nada mas que ruina y algunos sobrevivientes que se animaban a salir de sus escondites, pero ningún rastro de las criaturas infernales - **parece que lo logramos.**

\- **Yo no me voy a ninguna parte** \- dijo el joven con indiferencia mientras le mostraba su destrozado mecanismo de la armonía.

\- **No, debe de haber otra manera.**

**\- Se acabo Hard** \- lanzo un corto suspiro - **he estado analizando su formación, cuando llegaban los grandes los pequeños se iban, Hard, ellos solo le están guardando lugar a algo mucho peor, creo que se acerca el ultimo enemigo.**

**\- Si es uno solo, entonces tengo que encararlo** \- se levantó y camino por los desechos calcinados de la ciudad, ya no quedaba ningún edificio en pie, nada, solo destrozos.

\- **¿Que crees que haces?** \- Blaze se levanto con dificultad y lo siguió de cerca - **ya oíste a Eighth Soul, tienes que sobrevivir como sea, eres el ultimo Lector.**

**\- Esa cosa destruyo mi mundo y nunca pude verle la cara, necesito verlo ¿no lo entiendes? necesito saber quien fue el bastardo que arruino mi vida.**

**\- Ni siquiera sabemos si es un "quien", podría ser un "que"... mira eso** \- levantaron la vista al cielo rojo y presenciaron como todas las grietas terminaban de explotar revelando un cielo negro como el vacío, sin estrellas, sin sol, sin luna - **¿donde mierda estamos?** \- entonces una figura alada empezó a descender, cuando la misteriosa aparición estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudieron contemplarlo, se trataba de un hombre encapuchado de aspecto cadavérico, la extraña criatura poso su mirada vacía en los dos extranjeros y comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras todo a su alrededor parecía envejecer a una velocidad increíble, las llamas se apagaban y los escombros de los edificios destruidos se volvían polvo, los latidos de los extranjeros se aceleraron debido a que ese ser expiraba temor desde todos los ángulos posibles, estaban en frente de una criatura con el poder de destruir un mundo, un verdadero Portador de Plagas.

\- **Detecto la esencia del traidor en ustedes** \- dijo con una voz como si fueran cientas - **llevenme a su paradero y su muerte será la mas rápida e indolora que puedo otorgar** \- los dos extranjeros estaban petrificados, pero finalmente Hard motivado por los recuerdos frustrantes de la exterminación de su hogar saco el valor suficiente para encararlo.

\- **No sabemos de que nos estas hablando y si lo supiera** \- entrecerró los ojos - **igual no te diría nada.**

\- **Parece que no se han dado cuenta que están ante una entidad diferente -** continuaba caminando pero Hard no se movía de su sitio, solo se limitada a mirarlo con desprecio mientras la criatura estaba cada ves mas cerca suyo - **se los voy a decir en términos que tal ves entiendan** **¡soy el primer Portador de Plagas!** \- se quitó la capucha revelando que se trataba de un cadáver pero de un segundo a otro piel comenzó a brotar sobre sus huesos y muto de una forma extraña y perturbadora - **pero los Escribas me conocen como... la suma de todos los miedos** \- se había convertido en un ser atroz, de aspecto humanoide de casi tres metros de altura con cuchillas por brazos y cabeza alargada con dientes por todas partes, Hard miraba sorprendido como parecían salirse extremidades por montones con cuchillas listas para rebanar cualquier cosa - **ahora díganme ¡¿DONDE ESTA EL DESERTOR, DONDE ESTA EL HOMBRE LOBO?!** \- gritó con todas sus fuerzas obligando a Hard y a Blaze a retroceder para que no les explotaran los oídos.

A menos de un kilómetro de distancia, un joven de piel verde claro y cabello marrón dirigió su mirada al lugar donde se había escuchado la aterradora voz del ente.

\- **Parece que algo interesante esta pasando por allá** \- dijo Mind quien estaba en medio de varios cadáveres de monstruos regenerando sus heridas para luego dirigirse a la ultima zona de combate.

Pasos, el sonido de pasos ligeros y elegantes resonaba por lo que parecía ser una inmensa y muy particular sala de teatro, un hombre con los zapatos muy bien lustrados y un terno negro elegante bajaba las escaleras dando la espalda y tomaba asiento al lado de alguien puesto que una copa de vino reposaba sobre el soporte del asiento de al lado.

\- **Ellos no tienen oportunidad** \- dijo una voz femenina al lado del hombre.

\- **¿No puedes esperar a que empiece la función antes de empezar a suponer?** \- dijo el hombre que por su voz parecía ser un anciano.

\- **La suma de todos los miedos es el mejor de los Portadores de Plagas, puede tomar la forma que quiera, puede destruir un mundo haciendo que su núcleo se pudra, ¿que tienen tus hombres? simples mortales con armas.**

**\- Ellos tienen algo en particular y el resto de los Escribas lo han notado perfectamente, ellos pueden sorprenderte y estoy seguro que lo harán, además, el Maestro de Ceremonias todavía no ha decidido quienes subirán al estrado.**

**\- Seguramente serán las portadoras y Mislead Appear, se supone que Nightmare Moon queda en un estado muy vulnerable al tomar el control total de un cuerpo por lo que nuestro amigo enmascarado podrá absorberlo sin problemas, lastima que hayamos tenido que llegar a esto por la ineficiencia del príncipe Noctis.**

**\- Gracias al poder que ellos suelen llamar "Eso" como si se tratara de una entidad, podemos controlar el destino y clasificar los participantes descartados, después de todo tenemos el control del mas allá también.**

**\- Me gustaría volver a ver a ese samurai, Ojos Rápidos, su muerte fue muy injusta, pero no se puede evitar, siempre esta sacrificándose por alguien mas.**

**\- Todo depende del Maestro de Ceremonias, aunque, por lo que e escuchado, él también esta muy interesado en él y en su amigo.**

**\- ¿Te refieres a Cazador de Leyendas? ¿crees que esos dos suban al estrado?**

**\- Como dije antes, todo depende del Maestro de Ceremonias** \- levanto la copa y tomo un sorbo - **y de la reacción de los demás Escribas, ya que la mayoría de ellos están a favor de que sea mascara de payaso quien suba, tal ves tengamos a muchos invitados esta temporada.**

**\- Has elegido muy bien a tus hombres esta ves, tenía ganas de ver a Octava del Alma en el estrado ya que no pudimos verlo la temporada pasada, pero el pobre a pasado por tanto, admito que su muerte me ha sacado una lagrima y no se lo digas a nadie pero a algunos de mis compañeros también les ha conmovido.**

\- **Creo que esta bien dejarlo tranquilo al igual que a Luz entre la Oscuridad.**

**\- Un muchacho sorprendente, ¿no piensan usarlo en la recta final?**

**\- Se a convertido en un pequeño riesgo debido a su gran influencia en el resto de los participantes, además su poder es difícil de controlar y pensar que una ves fue solo un monstruo mas de la horda que se fundo en la primera función.**

**\- Tienes razón, tus hombres realmente llegan a sorprender "Cuentista".**

**\- Me alagas, aunque... a veces sorprenden demasiado** \- dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera - **todavía falta mucho para que empiece la función, ¿que te trae tan temprano?**

**\- Me gusta disfrutar de la calma que ofrece este sitio antes de que se llene de gente, además también me gusta elegir mi asiento.**

**(...)**

En la dimensión definitiva donde residían las puertas que representaban a cada uno de los desafortunados participantes que habían tenido contacto con el Libro de Cuentos y se habían convertido en los testigos de la voluntad de los Escribas, los Lectores, detrás de una de ellas, aquella que resguardaba la semilla de la oscuridad, reinaba un silencio sepulcral, pero algo misterioso resaltaba en sus alrededores, donde antes solo había una deprimente oscuridad ahora un pequeño resplandor iluminaba ligeramente la sala tal como la luna ilumina la noche, se podía ver a Sunset Shimmer aun inconsciente a varios metros de distancia de donde se suponía debería estar encadenado Reloj, pero el collar que lo sostenía del cuello yacía roto en el suelo, entonces uno por uno comenzaron a caer a sus pies lo que parecían ser los pedazos de un yelmo medieval roto, completamente deshecho, el viento helado seguía soplando desde una dirección desconocida y mecían ligeramente unos cabellos de color plateado que emitían un pequeño resplandor que resaltaba por sobre cualquier otra cosa en esa oscura habitación sin luz, tal como la luna llena lo hace en las noches.

**00:00**

**NA: Empieza la recta final de esta historia, dejen sus criticas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos cada ves mas cerca del final.**


	92. La identidad del vacío

**90\. La identidad del vacío.**

Todo ahora se libraba dentro de la dimensión definitiva, el corazón de "Eso", en el área arenosa las portadoras de los elementos habían decidido enfrentarse a la joven pelirroja que ocultaba su rostro tras una mascara de payaso, Rainbow Dash fue la primera en atacar pero sus veloces ataques eran fácilmente esquivados por la enmascarada quien solo tenía que adoptar su aspecto de sombras, disolverse y aparecer donde quisiera, su habilidad para convertirse en sombras seguía confundiendo a las portadoras quienes hacían todo lo posible por atraparla.

\- **¿Como se supone que vamos a golpear algo que no podemos tocar?** \- dijo Rainbow con frustración.

\- **¡Chicas alto!** \- gritó Twilight - **solos nos esta agotando, no tiene intenciones de atacar.**

**\- No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada** \- dijo Applejack - **nuestro hogar peligra.**

**\- ¿Su hogar?** \- dijo la joven pelirroja materializándose en medio de las seis - **¡su hogar ya no existe! las criaturas que vieron atacándolo solo eran un aperitivo, el ejecutor ya debe de haber llegado y créanme, ustedes no tienen oportunidad contra él, ningún organismo vivo tiene posibilidades de derrotarlo.**

**\- ¡Solo apártate de nuestro camino y no nos hagas perder el tiempo!** \- dijo Rainbow intentando atacarla por ultima ves logrando darle un golpe directo en el rostro pero para sorpresa suya la joven ni se inmuto y el puño de Rainbow empezó a temblar - **diablos... es dura.**

**\- Y no solo eso** \- entonces tomo el brazo de Rainbow con una sola mano y empezó a estrellarla contra el piso repetidas veces como si fuera de papel para luego lanzarla contra Applejack y Pinkie Pie que iban a socorrerla - **también soy muy fuerte, y esto no es ni la mitad de mis talentos** \- soltó una pequeña risa - **¿en serio quieren comprobarlo?**

En el área en blanco donde se encontraban las puertas que accedían a los secretos de cada uno de los Lectores, el hombre enmascarado Mislead Appear caminaba de lado a lado esperando que Nightmare salga de su puerta para tomar su poder, sin embargo otra de las puertas se abrió repentinamente llamando su atención.

\- **¿Que diablos haces aquí?** \- dijo el enmascarado entrecerrando los ojos al ver quien salía de la puerta que estaba al lado de la de Noctis.

\- **¿Que crees que hago?** \- respondió un hombre de piel blanca y cabello dorado como el sol que vestía un saco marrón y en sus muñecas llevaba puesto unos brazaletes de espinas - **mi hermano esta dentro de esa puerta que tanto miras.**

**\- No me digas que crees que tienen oportunidad contra los Escribas, creí que eras mas listo que eso Príncipe Caelus, tu tienes el favor de tu maestro, el famoso Cuentista y uno de los Escribas mas importantes, ¿por que arruinarlo todo traicionándonos justo ahora?**

**\- Eso es algo que un hombre como tu jamas comprendería** \- los brazaletes de espinas que llevaba en sus muñecas empezaron a crecer y se convirtieron en dos cuchillas afiladas sujetadas a sus manos.

\- **¿Vas a pelear conmigo ahora mismo? ¿no entiendes que quien va a salir de esa puerta no será tu hermano Noctis? si no el mismo espíritu de Nightmare encarnado en él.**

**\- He perfeccionado mi hechizo de extracción de sombras, me he estado preparando para este momento, sabía que las cosas iban a tomar este rumbo** \- comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras las cuchillas se hacían cada ves mas grandes llegando a rozar el piso - **todo a sido para llegar a este punto, puedo liberarlo, lo único que necesito... es acabar contigo, y lo haré.**

\- **Es una lastima que todo lo que has hecho termine siendo en vano** \- se quitó la mascara y la parte superior de su traje revelando que todo su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de costuras de diferentes cuerpos humanos.

\- **¿Que cosa eres?** \- dijo viéndolo con algo de lástima.

\- **Ahora... no soy nada, pero pronto, podré ser quien quiera ser** \- sacó un libro con el símbolo de la espada y la pluma en la portada.

\- **¿Que vas a hacer con esa Bitácora de Viajes? ¿piensas huir?**

**\- No es para huir** \- arranco dos paginas y las dejo caer al suelo - **es para traer** \- entonces las paginas se convirtieron en portales y de ellos salieron dos serpientes marinas gigantes con lanzas en vez de colas, sus pieles eran color azul brillante y carecían de boca, Caelus se mostró sorprendido al ver que podía hacer eso - **yo también fui una Espina de la Orden sin que nadie se diera cuenta, me se todos tus trucos y aun mas** \- estiro los brazos - **este libro tiene cincuenta paginas, me quedan 48, si puedes acabar con 50 criaturas diferentes entonces tendrás una oportunidad de derrotarme** \- el hombre de cabello dorado entrecerró los ojos desconfiado ante el inesperado desafío.

"Despierta, abre los ojos."

Noctis estaba despierto, pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaba y lo sabía, ya no estaba siendo sostenido por una cadena atada al cuello pero aún así seguía encarcelado, encarcelado en sus propios recuerdos y emociones vacías.

\- **"Recuerdo la sonrisa de Light y lo irritable que era para mí en ese momento, he sido capaz de odiar al Fantasma Cybrian Spear tanto como al Emperador Nightmare, ambos mataron a Light, de diferentes maneras, pero lo hicieron"** \- el joven de piel gris y cabello blanco y reseco estaba sentado sobre lo que solía ser el trono de su padre en el castillo que una ves fue su hogar hace mas de mil años, el castillo parecía estar en perfectas condiciones... pero no había nadie - **"¿por que siempre me he sentido tan solo? si siempre conté con el apoyo de mi hermano a quien termine asesinando para arrebatarle el trono, el apoyo de Star quien por viajo en el tiempo para morir por mi culpa y el apoyo de Light a quien asesine con mis propias manos"... ¡NO!** \- gritó haciendo un gran eco en la sala mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza - **no fui yo quien lo asesino, fue el Emperador Nightmare, por culpa de ese maldito e perdido todo y por culpa de Cybrian Spear tuve a todos los demás en mi contra, ellos tienen la culpa, ellos son los responsables.**

**\- Madura de una vez** \- dijo una voz femenina y al abrir los ojos ya no estaba en el salón del trono si no en lo que parecía ser unas praderas Equestres y a su lado una joven de piel blanca y cabello azul oscuro que lo miraba con los ojos entreabiertos como si le diera lastima.

\- **¿Star?**

**\- Inventas tantas cosas para escapar de tu penosa realidad, y esa es el hecho de que tu propia debilidad es la que te ha llevado a cometer esas acciones.**

\- **¿Esa es tu forma de ayudarme?** \- dijo con fastidio - **durante los últimos meses que pasamos juntos sabías que te volviste importante para mi, pero solo estabas fingiendo que yo era importante para ti, ¿crees que no me di cuenta de ello?** \- bajo la mirada con rabia.

\- **Eres como un niño problema del que hay que estar detrás todo el tiempo cuidando que no se lastime y sobretodo que no lastime a otros.**

**\- Si soy tan problemático, ¿por que simplemente no me dejaste morir desde un principio? ¿por que tuviste que volver y sacrificarte? ¿¡POR QUE!?** \- al levantar la vista ya no estaba en las praderas si no en el bunker del sector de recuperación y en frente suyo había un hombre de piel gris oscuro y cabello plateado.

\- **Tu existencia es una maldición** \- dijo Gotick Black mirándolo con desprecio - **sobran las ganas de matarte, pero desgraciadamente el Mecanismo Sangriento es complejo y no podemos simplemente darle fin a tu vida sin prever la llegada de algo peor, si tan solo me hubieran escuchado, pero claro, para ustedes yo solo era un monstruo despiadado** \- se retiró y Noctis cayó de rodillas tapandose los ojos con el objetivo de al abrirlos despertar en un lugar mejor, desgraciadamente al hacerlo seguía metido en ese lugar pero en frente suyo ya no estaba Gotick Black si no él mismo, pero con un aspecto diferente, tenía el cabello oscuro y vestía un saco largo negro, en su mano derecha sostenía lo que parecía ser una espada con runas en el filo y sonreía con gran autoconfianza.

\- **Emperador Nightmare** \- dijo con temor, entonces recibió una fuerte patada que lo estrello contra la pared de acero quedando semi consciente pero el emperador se aseguro de que se mantuviera despierto y le clavo la espada en la mano - **¡AAHH!**

**\- No mereces salir de este lugar, y no pueden haber dos de nosotros al mismo tiempo** \- retiró el arma y lo tomo del cuello estrangulándolo mientras se retorcía tratando de liberarse.

\- **"No puedo razonar con él"** \- pensó para si mismo a medida que iba perdiendo la consciencia - **"Mind tenía razón, hay quienes solamente merecen ser ejecutados, aquellos cuya maldad no tiene solución, ese es el tipo de maldad que proviene de Nightmare, simplemente merece ser destruido."**

**\- Eso es lo mas razonable -** dijo una voz fría e indiferente, entonces fue soltado y cayo al piso respirando agitadamente, cuando levanto la vista las ropas del emperador habían cambiado y al levantar la mirada notó que esta era vacía como la de un cadáver - **lástima que sea muy tarde como para aceptarlo.**

**\- Cybrian Spear** \- dijo con dificultad aun en estado decadente.

\- **Lo único que puedes aceptar ahora es tu derrota** \- empezó a desvanecerse - **es el final** \- fue lo ultimo que Noctis escuchó antes de caer inconsciente, sin embargo al rato sintió un viento fresco recorrer su blanca cabellera.

\- **¿Sabes algo? incluso la maldad existe por una razón** \- dijo una voz femenina y juvenil, cuando abrió los ojos sintió que caía sobre algo suave, estaba tirado en medio de un campo de flores mirando el cielo nocturno y la luna llena brillando en lo mas alto, en frente suyo se inclino una niña de piel blanca y cabello rubio trenzado, usaba un vestido amarillento de una sola pieza y llevaba una rosa blanca en el cabello.

\- **¿Que quieres decir? ¿que es la maldad?**

\- **La maldad no es una creación del hombre, es parte de él, es una defensa** \- dijo Calmia Mind levantando la vista - **pero muchos se dejan llevar por esas emociones y se pierden a si mismos convirtiéndose en monstruos malvados.**

**\- No necesitaríamos defendernos de nada si no hubieran monstruos, y no habría monstruos si no tuviéramos algo de que defendernos, ¿acaso estamos destinados a tener que pelear entre nosotros?** \- cerró los ojos los cuales empezaron a soltar lagrimas - **¿siempre debe de haber un héroe y un villano?**

\- **Esa es la realidad en la que coexistimos, por desgracia** \- Noctis se levantó de golpe molesto.

\- **¡Es una maldición!** \- gritó al cielo - **¡si es así entonces vivir es una maldición! ¡la vida es una maldición!** \- bajo la mirada dejando cubriendo sus ojos con una mano para evitar dejar caer mas lágrimas - **yo no elegí nacer, no elegí nada de esto** \- Calmia Mind lo miraba con lastima.

\- **Tal como lo pensaba, eres un caso en un millón** \- Noctis la miró con los ojos enrojecidos al escuchar eso - **al igual que Light, puedes ver el mundo de una forma distinta, puedes sentir lastima y piedad por aquellos que solo merecen desprecio de parte de la lógica y la ética... ese fue el fallo en tu formación como Portador de Plagas.**

**\- Yo no quería convertirme en el Emperador Nightmare ni matar a mi hermano y a Light, ¡me forzaron a hacerlo! ¡la vida me forzó a hacerlo!** \- bajó la mirada - **no... Star tenía razón, he sido un inmaduro todo este tiempo, me he refugiado culpando a mi entorno por todas las cosas que he hecho, cuando en realidad ha sido mi propia debilidad la que me llevó a cometer esas cosas, desde aceptar a Nightmare en mi interior hasta convertirme en el Portador de Plagas.**

**\- Entonces ¿aceptas la responsabilidad de todas las atrocidades que cometiste?**

**\- ¡Si!** \- gritó con ira **\- ¡lo acepto!**

**\- ¿Aceptas que eres un monstruo consumido por la Oscuridad?**

**\- ¡Soy un monstruo consumido por la Oscuridad!**

**\- ¿Aceptas que eres el Portador de Plagas?**

**\- ¡Soy el jodido Portador de Plagas!** \- entonces un punto de luz brilló a la altura de la luna y al quedarse observándolo por unos segundos notó que se trataba de un objeto cayendo, al cabo de un rato cayó justo frente a sus pies el yelmo oscuro con el símbolo de la media luna en el centro, el joven se calmó y lo levanto sosteniéndolo en frente suyo.

\- **No te sientas mal por tomar esa decisión** \- dijo la joven con una mirada melancólica - **no lo veas como algo egoísta, todo se va a destruir de todas formas, por lo menos sálvate a ti mismo** \- Noctis seguía mirando el yelmo mientras escuchaba a la niña - **quiero que sigas viviendo, así que haslo, pontelo y conviértete en Nightmare Moon, pero por favor no te olvides de todos nosotros.**

\- **No** \- dijo con voz firme y cortante sorprendiendo a la joven - **es como dijo mi maestro, solo debo recordar como era antes** \- entrecerró los ojos - **y superarlo** \- se coloco el casco, la media luna empezó a brillar y su cabello recuperó su brillo y poco a poco se fue volviendo negro como antes a medida que sentía la maldad despertando en su interior - **"Oscuridad, conozco tus razones para existir"** \- pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y su cabello continuaba oscureciéndose - **"y se que tu tampoco elegiste tu papel en este mundo, quiero que sepas que lo comprendo, pero... no puedo justificarlo ni mucho menos permitirlo"** \- el yelmo empezó a agrietarse misteriosamente - **"a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, no tengo nada en contra tuya, no te odio, así que por favor"** \- las grietas comenzaron a expandirse - **"comprendeme tu a mi, y déjame trabajar en paz"** \- finalmente el yelmo explotó en pedazos emitiendo un fuerte resplandor que cegó por un instante a Calmia Mind.

\- **¿Noctis?** \- dijo la niña abriendo los ojos y al recuperar la vista contempló sorprendida como los pedazos de la reliquia se desvanecían y un punto brillaba iluminando ligeramente la noche oscura que los rodeaba, en frente suyo estaba el mismo joven de piel gris pero su cabello ahora se había vuelto plateado al igual que la luna llena que se asomaba encima suyo, levantó la vista mostrando un rostro sereno y una mirada firme y decidida.

Finalmente la Equestria 99B parecía haber llegado a su fin, el destructor de mundos había llegado, la suma de todos los miedos se había manifestado tomando la apariencia de una criatura humanoide con cuchilllas por extremidades y un hocico lleno de dientes afilados, a cada paso que daba le crecían dos brazos extras con cuchillas por dedos sin embargo a pesar de ello Hard se mantenía firme y no parecía tener ganas de retroceder.

\- **¡Hard! ¡sal de ahí!** \- gritó Blaze a lo que el hombre de piel rojo claro finalmente se recupero de la sorpresa y esquivó justo a tiempo un ataque de parte de la criatura - **¿en serio crees que podremos matar esa cosa?**

**\- No me voy a ir sin intentarlo,** **y la transportación empezara en cualquier momento así que solo tengo una oportunidad, ¿vas a intentarlo también?**

**\- ¿Acaso tengo otra opción? -** los dos desenfundaron sus armas y se pusieron en posición defensiva.

\- **¿No tienen miedo? a pesar de que puedo destruir un mundo entero** \- dijo la atroz bestia entrecerrando los ojos - **ya veo, no le haría honor a mi nombre si permitiera algo como eso** \- las extremidades se empezaron a derretir de una forma repulsiva mientras su carne se re acomodaba y tomaba una forma distinta - **pero tampoco puedo matarlos sin que antes respondan unas cuantas preguntas.**

**\- "Que desagradable"** \- pensó Blaze observando como dejaba un rastro de materia podrida.

\- **Tu, el de rojo** \- tomó la forma de un cuerpo humano sin piel ni huesos, siendo solo una masa de arterias - **respondeme algo** \- Hard lo miró con desprecio - **veo que tu ira es lo que te impide temerme, es lógico, la ira neutraliza al miedo, pero ¿de donde nace esa ira?**

**\- Destruiste mi mundo** \- respondió apuntándole con su espada de filo ancho - **¿que crees que voy a hacerte?**

\- **Así que un sobreviviente... y dime, ¿extrañas tu hogar?**

\- **¡Deja de jugar conmigo!** \- corrió con la espada en mano y le atravesó el corazón sin embargo al estar hecho únicamente de arterias estas se aferraron a la espada y por poco toman la mano de Hard quien se apartó rápidamente al ver lo que ocurría con su arma.

\- **¿Asustados ahora?**

**\- ¡Ni lo pienses!** \- Blaze sacó su revolver y le disparo entre los ojos pero lo único que hizo fue que aumentara de tamaño - **no puede ser** \- le dio tres tiros mas obteniendo el mismo resultado - **realmente no podemos matarlo** \- cada ataque que recibía en su cuerpo se convertía en una nueva y horripilantemente deforme extremidad.

\- **¿Y ahora? hahaha... ¡UGH!** \- para sorpresa de ambos la criatura escupió una gran cantidad de sangre y entonces fue levantada en peso y partida a la mitad por una fuerza sorprendente.

\- **Parece que necesitan apoyo** \- dijo un joven de piel verde claro y cabello marrón para luego lanzar las mitades detrás suyo como si se trataran de piezas ligeras - **eso fue mas fácil de lo que pensé** \- dijo Mind limpiándose la sangre de los hombros.

**\- ¿Mind?** \- dijo Hard acercándose - **¿sigues vivo?**

**\- ¿Pensaste que una oleada de monstruos de otra dimensión podría matarme?**

**\- No me refiero a eso, creí que seguías siendo un humano tímido y débil** \- miró a Blaze - **¿que paso?**

**\- Nunca evite que fuera infectado** \- dijo el joven de piel amarillo pálido levantándose del piso - **solo evite que tuviera una hija.**

**\- Esperen** \- intervino Mind - **¿tengo una hija?** \- su conversación fue interrumpida debido que los dos pedazos se volvieron a combinar mutando en una nueva forma - **parece que este tipo es especial.**

\- **Hahaha** \- la criatura reía de forma aterradora, como si se tratara de la risa de un anciano moribundo, entonces toda la piel que lo envolvía se disolvió y recuperó su antigua figura cadavérica - **parece que tenemos un nuevo participante, y uno con mucha auto confianza, no hay nada que disfrute mas que ver como un rostro confiado cambia a uno aterrado.**

**\- ¿De que hablas huesudo?** \- Mind se fue acercando lentamente hacia él - **no me has dado razones para temerte.**

**\- Hahaha, ya la tendrás, pero antes de hacerlos llorar de terror necesito que me respondan algo mas... ¿donde esta el hombre lobo?**

\- **¿Hombre lobo?** \- dijo Blaze en voz baja - **¿acaso te refieres a Light?**

**\- No me importa que nombre haya tomado luego de traicionar a mi ejercito, lo único que quiero es hacerlo pagar muy caro por ello.**

**\- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿como que traicionar a tu ejercito?**

**\- ¿Ustedes son sus amigos?** \- se fijo en los rostros de cada uno - **puedo ver que si, para que lo sepan su "amigo" fue uno de mis soldados mas sanguinarios, pero en la ultima invasión desapareció sin dejar rastro para unirse a su Orden, si no hubiera cometido semejante estupidez seguramente lo habrían visto en alguna parte ahora mismo despellejando seres humanos.**

\- **Entonces esa era la terrible verdad que el Observador no quería contarnos sobre Light** \- dijo Hard - **aun así, no nos interesa en lo absoluto, él descansa en paz ahora, lejos de la autoridad de en enfermos como tu, él vivió una vida difícil como todos nosotros en la Orden pero fue capaz de convertirse en una influencia para todos nosotros, él no era capaz de guardar sentimientos negativos en su interior, era completamente puro** \- apretó los puños - **voy a matarte no solo por lo que le hiciste a mi mundo, si no también por lo que forzaste hacer a Light.**

\- **Hahaha... es muy gracioso cuando dices que vas a matarme, ustedes solos son humanos, yo soy el miedo y la desesperación encarnada.**

**\- Te equivocas huesudo** \- dijo el joven de piel verde claro caminando a un lado y levantando un gigantesco pedazo de concreto que se había desprendido de un edificio caído, lo alzó sobre su cabeza levantándolo con una sola mano sin ningún problema mientras sonreía con confianza - **¡yo no soy tan humano!** \- lanzó el fragmento de estructura directo a la cadavérica entidad que simplemente se quedo mirándolo con aquellos huecos vacíos que tenía por ojos.

En la dimensión definitiva, en el área en blanco frente a las puertas de los Lectores, el príncipe Caelus sostenía un difícil combate contra Mislead Appear quien había demostrado ser una entidad mucho mas complicada de lo que pensaba. Un total de 45 monstruos de diferentes formas y tamaños yacían muertos tiñendo con su sangre el blanco piso de esa dimensión vacía, el hombre de cabello dorado respiraba agitadamente mientras retiraba su arma del cuello de un monstruo con apariencia de reptil y cuerpo de mujer.

\- **Pareces agotado -** dijo Mislead Appear caminando lentamente hasta quedar en frente suyo, Caelus levanto la mirada contemplando su rostro deforme y su cuerpo de trapo e hilos - **aún me quedan cinco paginas** \- le dio una patada en la mandíbula haciéndolo volar para atrás - **y pensar que querías enfrentarte a mi** \- empezó a pisotear su pecho sin piedad - **¡aquí se resume todo Caelus!** \- continuaba pisoteándolo haciéndole escupir sangre - **¡seré el nuevo Portador de Plagas y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo!** \- le dio un ultimo pisotón con fuerza haciéndole escupir una gran cantidad de sangre quedando semi inconsciente - **tu hermano Noctis nunca tuvo esperanzas y lo sabías, habría sido mas sabio que lo mataras cuando tuviste la oportunidad, apenas esa puerta se abra su poder me pertenecerá** \- entonces se escucho un chirrido detrás suyo y al girar notó que la puerta con el nombre de Noctis se había entreabierto - **por fin** \- saco un cuchillo y se acerco al rostro de Caelus - **es una pena que no puedas ver a tu hermano por última ves, pero aunque te cueste creerlo no soy tan maldito, voy a matarte para que no tengas que presenciar lo que le voy a hacer a él** \- levantó el cuchillo en el aire listo para apuñalarlo - **descansa en paz príncipe Caelus.**

_**¡BOOM!**_

La puerta salió volando por una explosión y se estrelló contra el cuerpo de Mislead Appear apartándolo de Caelus y haciéndolo rodar por el piso varios metros hacia atrás, cuando se recuperó del misterioso ataque y levantó la mirada vio como entre el humo que se había formado frente al marco de la puerta una silueta humana se asomaba sosteniendo a alguien mas a su lado.

\- **No lo permitiré** \- dijo una voz fría y cortante - **no permitiré que lastimes a mi hermano** \- el hombre sin rostro no podía creer lo que salía por esa puerta, un joven de piel gris y cabello plateado cargando del brazo a una joven de piel crema y cabello anaranjado y amarillento. Sunset Shimmer abría los ojos lentamente y al mirar a su lado notó la mirada de Noctis la cual había cambiado por completo, su rostro era sereno y frío como el de un Fantasma pero sus ojos morados irradiaban una gran determinación frente a su objetivo.

\- **¿Cybrian? ¿que ocurrió?** \- miró a su alrededor notando que ya no estaban en la habitación de Nightmare - **¿como salimos?** \- Noctis la soltó con delicadeza y caminó hasta quedar en frente del moribundo Caelus, se arrodillo y lo sostuvo de la espalda ayudándolo a sentarse.

\- **Noctis** \- dijo el hombre de cabello dorado esbozando una débil pero sincera sonrisa - **lo has hecho, mira en lo que has convertido.**

**\- Estas muriendo** \- respondió el joven de cabello plateado con una voz fría, casi robotica - **y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, no puedo salvarte.**

**\- Eso veo** \- escupió un poco de sangre - **me temo que voy a tener que dejarte solo, no creo que los Escribas se atrevan a regresarme después de lo que he hecho.**

**\- Lo siento,** **desde pequeño solo te he causado problemas y ahora no puedo hacer nada para compensarlo.**

**\- No hay nada que compensar, soy yo quien te ha complicado la vida, pero como comprenderás, no podía matarte y dejar que te pudras en una prisión solitaria** \- estiró la mano y Noctis la apretó con fuerza.

\- **Nunca estuve solo y se que no lo estaré** \- a pesar de la frialdad en su voz sus palabras inspiraban una acogedora calidez - **gracias por salvarme la vida y gracias por no abandonarme, gracias** \- al escuchar eso Caelus esbozo una ultima sonrisa para luego cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos, Noctis recostó el cuerpo de su hermano y luego se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarlo con aquel rostro sereno - **Sunset Shimmer** \- la joven se acerco al escuchar que la llamaba - **por favor saca de aquí el cuerpo de mi hermano** \- levantó la mirada enfocándose en su objetivo, Mislead Appear - **me temo que debo encargarme de este hombre.**

\- **¿En serio crees que porque te teñiste el pelo con plomo serás capaz de vencerme?** \- dijo el hombre sin rostro arrancando dos de las cinco paginas que quedaban en su Bitácora e invocando dos gigantes de piedra - **maldición, solo me quedan tres.**

\- **¿Ese es tu patrón de ataque?** \- los golems de piedra corrieron hacía él preparándose para atacarlo - **ya veo, empecemos por ellos entonces** \- esquivo un ataque y se posicionó para darle un golpe directo en el pecho al gigante atravezandole el pecho.

\- **Que extraño** \- dijo Sunset Shimmer viéndolo a la distancia mientras cargaba el cuerpo de Caelus - **tiene la misma fuerza que Mind** \- el gigante se recupero del ataque y entre los dos intentaron atraparlo pero Noctis saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando y contraatacando al mismo tiempo, finalmente luego de haberles roto los brazos a golpes se las arreglo para que ambos golems se chocaran entre ellos convirtiéndose en un montón de escombros.

\- **Mi velocidad y fuerza han mejorado** \- dijo para si mismo con la misma voz robotica mientras veía sus manos - **puntos indispensables para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, necesito comprobar los limites de estas habilidades para saber hasta que punto puedo depender de ellas.**

\- **Bastardo** \- Mislead Appear arrancó las tres ultimas páginas del libro e invoco de nuevo a las serpientes marinas de piel azul brillante.

**\- "A juzgar por su tamaño y su estructura deben de especializarse en combate a velocidad" -** razonó el joven de cabello plateado mientras las serpientes se arrastraban hacía él **\- "carecen de boca por lo tanto su arma principal es esa lanza que llevan en la cola, su piel parece estar hecha de una sustancia viscosa que les ayuda a desplazarse, serán difíciles de atrapar" -** finalmente las bestias quedaron en frente suyo y empezaron a rodearlo **\- "veamos hasta que punto puedo igualarlas"** \- una de ellas intentó estrangularlo pero saltó justo a tiempo esquivándole sin embargo recibió un fuerte golpe en el aire, se recuperó lo mas rápido que pudo y comenzó a esquivar a saltos las estocadas de otra mientras las demás se posicionaban detrás suyo listas para atraparlo, logró darle una patada en la cabeza a una dejándola inconsciente - **"no son muy resistentes"** \- desgraciadamente luego de ejecutar ese ataque fue envuelto y lanzado al piso con fuerza y entonces empezaron a picotearlo con sus lanzas para luego sostenerlo de los brazos con sus colas y forzarlo a levantarse.

\- **Admito que me asustaste por un momento** \- dijo Mislead Appear acercándose mientras iba desatando las costuras de su brazo y estas empezaban a expulsar sangre negra - pero esto ya estaba previsto, y los Escribas nunca fallan en sus predicciones.

**\- Error mío** \- para sorpresa de todos el joven despertó y sus heridas empezaron a sanar rápidamente - **ha sido error mío, una mala entrada acompañada de un descuido** \- contrajo sus brazos con fuerza provocando que las dos serpientes se golpeasen entre si perdiendo la consciencia, luego se soltó y se golpeo un poco la cabeza con la palma de su mano para terminar de despertarse - **debe de ser porque nunca entrene mi mente para el combate, después de todo no se me da bien pelear.**

**\- No puede ser** \- dijo el hombre sin rostro aterrado **\- esto no puede estar pasando.**

\- **Ahora reconozco los límites de mis habilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo,** **es hora de subir un nivel, pero primero necesito saber de que eres capaz trabajando individualmente.**

\- **¿Crees que puedes controlar ese poder?** \- no obtuvo respuesta - **te he estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo, te conozco a la perfección, así que te diré la respuesta, ¡no puedes! tarde o temprano tu corazón no podrá resistirlo y desataras una furia diez veces mas grande que la anterior, ese poder esta mas seguro conmigo que contigo, no posees el perfil emocional necesario para controlarlo.**

**\- Ese razonamiento es invalido** \- respondió de forma cortante - **nada esta seguro contigo, todo este tiempo has demostrado ser un peligro latente, tus fines son egoístas y tus métodos repugnantes, no valoras otra vida que no sea la tuya, ¿como podría estar algo seguro contigo?**

**\- Si no piensas entregarlo por las buenas** \- desató las costuras de sus brazos y piernas, entonces algo se deslizo velozmente fuera del cuerpo dejando solo un cadáver pálido y sin sangre - **¡tendré que tomarlo por la fuerza!** \- en frente de Noctis se había levantando una criatura hecha completamente de sangre oscura la cual intentaba tomar un aspecto humanoide pero no podía debido a la inestabilidad de su cuerpo.

\- **Una biología impresionante, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte una vez que te derrote.**

**\- Me temo que no escaparas, solo necesito entrar en tu sangre para tomar el control de tu cuerpo y tu mente** \- se preparó para atacar - **¡solo una herida será suficiente!** \- se deslizo hasta quedar a tres metros del joven y estiro uno de sus brazos para cortarlo.

\- **No podrás dañarme -** para sorpresa suya un aura oscura se proyecto sobre Noctis, entonces esa oscuridad empezó a tomar la forma de una sombra traslucida humanoide con alas de dragón, garras y colmillos afilados los cuales ocupaban la mayor parte de lo que tenía por rostro, la misteriosa entidad se proyectaba sobre el torso del joven dando la impresión que era una especie de armadura de energía. La bestia uso sus garras para atrapar el ataque de Mislead Appear.

**\- ¿El monstruo de Nightmare? ¿como es posible que este separado de tu cuerpo? -** Noctis se movió para atrás y la sombra le siguió los pasos tirando del brazo de su enemigo para luego estrellarlo contra el piso.

**\- No esta separado de mí,** **empiezo a comprenderlo** \- la sombra expandió sus alas - **la Oscuridad me protege a cambio de alimentarse de mi cordura, es una forma de manifestarse completamente distinta a la que poseía cuando me deje llevar por ella, es mucho mas inestable, tenías razón, realmente puedo llegar a perder el control en cualquier momento, pero no puedo permitir que sea ahora y menos entregártelo a ti.**

\- **¡Maldito!** \- Mislead Appear se levantó y empezó a deslizarse por el piso tomando formas distintas - **¡solo una herida!** \- trató de cortarlo como sea pero todos sus ataques eran bloqueados por una gran variedad de sombras que se proyectaban a través del espectro que salía del cuerpo de Noctis - **joder,** **ni siquiera se ha movido** \- dijo la criatura sangrienta recuperando energías.

\- **Ahora entiendo tu frustración, mientras peleábamos intente deducir algunas cosas, relacionando algunos datos, finalmente comprendo cual es tu objetivo.**

**\- ¿De que hablas? un tipo como tu no puede entender una existencia como la mía.**

**\- Querías una identidad... un papel** \- Mislead Appear se mostró sorprendido al escuchar eso - **todos han recibido un rol diferente en esta obra siniestra orquestada por "Eso", siempre pensé que se trataba de una entidad individual en particular pero repasando los hechos recientes definitivamente se tiene que tratar de un grupo colectivo de mentes prodigiosas, dentro de este esquema... tu no tenías un rol definitivo, es mas, cualquiera podría tomar tu identidad poniéndose una máscara, cualquier podía ser el gran Mislead Appear, de hecho hubo cuatro Mislead Appear en total -** la criatura sin rostro parecía irritarse con su comentario **\- tu querías ser alguien, querías tener una identidad propia... un rol... una vida... un objetivo.**

\- **No puedes saberlo... nadie puede saberlo.**

**\- Lo se porque no te odio, a pesar de todo lo que has hecho, no puedo permitirme odiarte, si lo hiciera, no podría comprenderte y me movería bajo los mismos patrones que los Escribas han predestinado para todos en general -** levantó la mirada **\- debo violar ese patrón, pero de la misma forma que a Nightmare, no puedo permitir que hagas mas daño, no lo permitiré y si tengo que matarte... lo haré.**

\- **¡Cállate!** \- se lanzó al ataque con todas sus fuerzas tomando todas las formas posibles para dañarlo pero esta ves Noctis entro en plan ofensivo y se desplazó usando el espectro de Nightmare para atacar el cual se imitaba todos los movimientos del joven hasta que finalmente luego de un brutal forcejeo logró agotar las energías de su oponente quien se iba derritiendo poco a poco por la perdida de los fluidos de los que estaba hecho - **esto no puede estar pasando -** caminó hasta llegar a su antiguo cuerpo y volvió a entrar en él pero ya no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarlo **\- ellos me lo prometieron** \- miró a Noctis con desprecio.

\- **Dices que has estado observándome desde hace mucho y que conoces todo de mi** \- caminó hasta quedar en frente suyo - **entonces, por lógica debes de ser capaz de responder una pregunta bastante simple... ¿cual es mi nombre?**

**\- ¿Que clase de pregunta estúpida es esa pedazo de...? ¡AH!** \- pisoteó su brazo rompiéndolo.

**\- Evita responder de manera despectiva la próxima ves, es inapropiado, de nuevo, ¿cual es mi nombre?**

**\- ¡Noctis! ¡ese es tu puto nombre!** \- el joven meneó la cabeza en señal de negación - **ya te lo dije ¿que mierda quieres escuchar...?** \- se detuvo al ver la garra de la sombra posicionarse frente a su rostro - **¿Cybrian Spear? ¿Nightmare Moon? ¿Corazón Mecánico? ¿que se yo? ¿¡como diablos quieres que lo sepa!?**

**\- No estas usando el razonamiento adecuado, piénsalo** \- alejó la garra del rostro de Mislead Appear y la sombra finalmente desapareció por completo retirando cualquier amenaza - **me eligieron para ser el nuevo Portador de Plagas pero ese esquema no fue respetado, fue forzado a cambiar de manera abrupta debido al esfuerzo de aquellos que se opusieron a él -** se llevó un dedo a la frente **\- y a la capacidad que me otorgaron de sobreponer el intelecto ante las emociones... ahora responde... ¿cual... es... mi nombre?** \- los dos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos hasta que finalmente tartamudeando un poco el hombre sin rostro se preparó para responder.

\- **Solo eres un error en el guión de los Escribas, algo que no debería haber existido, una jodida... ¿paradoja?** \- luego de repetir eso se empezó a reír de forma nerviosa y exagerada mientras el joven de cabello plateado lo seguía mirando con el mismo rostro sereno e inexpresivo - **jajaja, ahora todo tiene sentido, es como si se tratara de un contra argumento que se viene gestando desde antes que los Escribas pusieran el ojo en tu patético mundo** \- finalmente luego de unos largos segundos paro de reírse y lo miró fijamente a los ojos - **el táctico, el estratega, aquel que lee los hilos del destino... Reloj -** el joven de cabello plateado meneo la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

**\- Ahora me dirás todo lo que sabes acerca de los Escribas y "Eso".**

En el área desértica de la dimensión definitiva las portadoras de los elementos lucían cansadas luego de haber forzado un duro combate contra la joven con mascara de payaso.

\- **Debe de haber alguna forma de contraatacar** \- dijo Applejack respirando agitadamente.

\- **Parecen cansadas** \- dijo la joven de cabello rojo con arrogancia - **¿esto es lo máximo que pueden dar los famosos elementos de la armonía?**

**\- ¡No nos subestimes!** \- Rainbow se levantó pero de todas las demás ella era quien estaba mas herida, su agotamiento era tal que a pesar de su rabia solo podía caminar hacia ella y golpear su mascara con impotencia sin hacerle el menor rasguño - **¿quien eres?** \- la enmascarada se la quito de encima de una patada, Pinkie y Fluttershy fueron a socorrerla.

\- **Un momento** \- dijo Twilight mirando fijamente a la joven enmascarada y a Rainbow tirada en la arena - **hemos ganado.**

**\- ¡¿Que?!** \- dijo esta sorprendida para luego empezar a reír exageradamente - **¿el calor te afecto al cerebro? ¿como que han ganado? ni siquiera pueden dañarme.**

**\- ¿En serio crees que pretendíamos hacer eso?** \- Twilight sonrió - **solo estaba comprobando una teoría, analizando tus patrones de combate y ahora me doy cuenta de ello, la mascara no es meramente ornamental, no tiene sentido ocultar tu identidad siendo completamente imposible que te conozcamos** \- alzó la voz - **lo que estabas ocultando ¡eran tus debilidades!** \- todos se quedaron en silencio al oír eso - **las expresiones faciales son una clara muestra de las debilidades de uno mismo, eso es lo que pretendías ocultar, no hemos acertado ni un solo ataque, lo que quiere decir que en realidad no estas acostumbrada a usar tus habilidades, es mas, te hacen daño** \- al escuchar eso la enmascarada nuevamente empezó a reír.

\- **Eres divertida, dedujiste todas esas cosas solo por el comentario que hizo tu amiga ¿y crees que tienes razón?**

**\- Estas tan cansada como nosotras, y no importa cuanto lo niegues, solo hay una manera de comprobarlo... ¡Fluttershy!** \- la joven de piel amarillo pálido asintió al escucharla y voló por encima de todas ellas recitando una especie de canto que curaba las heridas de las portadoras y parecía herir a su oponente.

\- **¿Que es esa maldita cosa?** \- gritó la joven con mascara de payaso mientras se ponía de rodillas tapándose los oídos - **¡cállate de una vez!**

**\- Lo sabía, no tiene control total de sus habilidades, esta desarmada, es el momento** \- miró a todas las demás - **¡formación!**

**\- ¡¿Que?!** \- todas las portadoras se juntaron en un solo punto y se tomaron de las manos, sus ojos brillaron y poco a poco se fueron elevando, un rayo color arcoiris salió del centro de su unión e impacto contra la joven enmascarada quien fue envuelta por un tornado multicolor lanzando un grito de dolor antes de ser consumida por completo por la técnica definitiva de los elementos de la armonía.

Una ves que las portadoras despertaron de su trance vieron el cuerpo de la joven tirado en medio de la arena aparentemente inconsciente.

\- **¿Lo hicimos?** \- preguntó Fluttershy.

\- **¿No se supone que debería estar convertida en piedra como Cybrian Spear?** \- dijo Rarity, por desgracia para sorpresa de todas la joven se levanto de forma tenebrosa - **¿¡pero que...!?**

**\- ¡Los elementos no funcionaron!** \- gritó Pinkie Pie - **¿que esta pasando?**

**\- Malditas zorras** \- dijo la joven pelirroja mientras se levantaba y caminaba lentamente con la mirada baja, sin embargo a cada paso que daba un pedazo de su mascara caía al piso - **esa era...** \- una ves que estuvo a menos de diez metros de distancia de las portadoras fue levantando la mirada - **mi mascara favorita** \- finalmente dio la cara revelando que se trataba de una joven de no mas de 15 años, de piel verde claro y cabello rojo.

\- **No puede ser** \- dijo Applejack, ninguna de las portadoras se mostró sorprendida al ver su rostro a excepción de ella, después de todo ella era la única que mantenía los recuerdos de viejas lineas temporales gracias al viaje en el tiempo que realizo usando la máquina del Doctor Whooves - **"ese rostro"** \- pensó para si misma viendo la mirada siniestra de la joven pelirroja - **"es Naive"**.

Un frío atroz recorría cada centímetro de la piel de un joven de piel crema y cabello castaño, era tal que lo primero que hizo al despertarse fue sentarse y empezar a frotar sus brazos mientras veía su aliento cristalizado pasar en frente suyo.

\- **¿Donde estoy?** \- dijo Swift observando a su alrededor con una mirada confusa y debilitada, pero lo único que veía era una densa niebla de escarcha pasar a su alrededor, se levantó con algo de dificultad y vio algo brillar a pocos metros de distancia y fue hacia ello, al llegar notó una espada dorada clavada en una roca cubierta de nieve.

\- **¿Crees ser capaz de retirarla?** \- dijo una voz misteriosa y elegante detrás suyo, al girarse notó como la tormenta de escarcha desaparecía y un hombre extraño se acercaba lentamente - **te he estado observando Ojos Rápidos y no soy el único, gente muy importante esta interesada en ti** \- se trataba de un anciano vestido con una capa azul que cubría todo su cuerpo - **de todos mis hombres tu has hecho una gran diferencia.**

\- **¿Tus hombres?**

**\- Ojos Rápidos... yo soy el Cuentista** \- el joven abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo, su mente cayo en blanco, no tenía idea de lo que significaba ese encuentro, pero en el fondo... tenía un mal presentimiento.

**00:00**

**NA: A partir del próximo capitulo empiezan los combates serios y también se aclararan todas las incógnitas acerca del inesperado giro en la trama, dejen sus criticas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	93. El juego del destino

**91\. El juego del destino.**

En la aun presente Equestria 99B el joven de piel verde claro retó al primer Portador de Plagas lanzandole una roca de gran tamaño cuando estaba con la guardia baja, aparentemente el impacto fue directo y lo único que se veía donde alguna ves estuvo la cadavérica entidad era solo humo negro.

\- **¡¿Que te pareció eso idiota?!** \- gritó Mind parándose frente a los escombros.

\- **¿Crees que eso haya sido suficiente?** \- preguntó Blaze.

\- **No lo creo** \- respondió Hard - **ya viste lo que esa cosa hizo con nuestros ataques, mira** \- para sorpresa de todos entre los pedazos de escombros algunas piedras se levantaron y empezaron a rodar por su cuenta.

\- **¿Que carajos?** \- dijo Mind retrocediendo al ver que algunas pasaban detrás suyo, entonces las piedras se unieron entre si tomando de nuevo la apariencia del esqueleto humano quien empezó a reír de nuevo con voz rasposa.

\- **Hahaha, muchacho, de veras eres interesante, ansío ver tu rostro asustado, me preguntó como se verá.**

**\- Llegaste tarde huesudo, ya no siento miedo, tengo la fuerza suficiente como para hacerle frente a lo que sea y lo has visto.**

**\- Tendré que ser creativo entonces... hahaha** \- empezó a reírse de vuelta mientras la piel empezaba a crecerle de nuevo tomando una figura femenina, para cuando terminó Mind abrió los ojos como platos sin poder creer lo que tenía en frente suyo.

\- **¿Fluttershy?** \- la joven de cabello rosa pálido cayo de rodillas al suelo - **no soy estúpido, se que es una trampa, tu no eres ella** \- convirtió sus uñas en garras alargadas y corrió con la intención de decapitarla.

\- **¡No me hagas daño!** \- gritó la joven con voz suplicante a lo que Mind fue invadido por los recuerdos de aquellos días que mantuvo a Fluttershy presa producto de su falta de control sobre el virus de Nightmare, entonces frenó en seco y empezó a sudar - **¡por favor!** \- entonces la cabeza de Fluttershy explotó y la sangre salpico por completo el rostro de Mind quien se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza desesperado.

\- **¡AAAHHH!** \- gritó mientras el cuerpo decapitado de Fluttershy se levantaba de nuevo y una risa aterradora salía de este.

\- **Hahahaha** \- entonces una nueva cabeza creció sobre ella pero esta sonreía maleficamente y nuevamente habló con voz rasposa - **eso es lo que quería ver... Mind.**

**\- ¡Maldito!** \- empezó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas destrozando cada parte de su cuerpo, para cuando termino solo era un manojo de órganos desparramados que se regeneraban con lentitud pero aún así seguía pareciéndose a Fluttershy cosa que perturbaba de forma inconsciente al joven - **¿que es esto?**

\- **¿Por que me haces esto?** \- dijo nuevamente con la voz de Fluttershy, entonces se levantó de una forma aterradora con varias partes del cuerpo colgándole y acercándose lentamente a Mind quien se mantenía en su sitio en posición de combate - **¿por que me haces daño? ¿por que me temes? ¿creí que me amabas?**

\- **No estoy asustado** \- dijo para si mismo mientras retrocedía - **no puedo estarlo, se que es una trampa** \- a pesar de que trataba de convencerse a si mismo de que no era mas que un impostor no podía negar el hecho de que subconscientemente no lo interpretaba de esa manera, ahora estaba frente a frente con un maestro del terror, la suma de todos los miedos - **"no puede ser"** \- Mind temblaba sin control a medida que el cuerpo sanguinolento de la joven se acercaba a él - **"realmente tengo miedo de este tipo"** \- entonces los brazos de la criatura se convirtieron en estacas afiladas y la mirada cadavérica y triste de Fluttershy se convirtió en una sonrisa siniestra a medida que la piel se le empezaba a caer - **vale... tengo miedo... ¡pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda romperte los huesos!** \- entonces esquivo el ataque del monstruo y comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo cada ves que lo desmembraba o lo partía nuevos huesos, nuevas partes y nuevos órganos crecían sin control - **¡aaahhh!** \- finalmente el joven se agotó y retrocedió viendo a su alrededor todos los miembros amputados y la sangre en sus puños - **¿como se le mata a esta cosa?**

\- **Hahaha** \- volvió a su estado cadavérico - **eres muy fuerte para ser tan pequeño y delgado, pero yo también puedo ser igual de fuerte que tu** \- piel creció sobre sus brazos los cuales aumentaron en tamaño y musculatura de una forma exagerada e inhumana - **¿lo ves?** \- los dos chocaron las palmas de sus manos aunque los pequeños puños de Mind quedaron atrapados en las manos gigantes de ese monstruo cadavérico - **hahaha... hahaha.**

**\- Maldita sea** \- forcejeaban midiendo sus fuerzas - **¡como me jode esa risa de anciano!** \- a pesar de la gran diferencia de tamaño Mind parecía estar ganando terreno sin embargo haciendo una jugada muy sucia las manos gigantes del esqueleto se convirtieron en estacas finas y atravesaron las palmas de Mind saliendo por sus codos - **¡aaahhh!**

**\- Quiero ver ese rostro de dolor mas de cerca** \- el Portador de Plagas comenzó a forcejear de vuelta pero a pesar del inconcebible dolor Mind se negaba a retroceder y continuó avanzando - **haha, interesante.**

**\- ¡No vas a superarme!** \- para sorpresa de todos Mind logró romper las estacas que lo atravesaban desde las manos hasta los codos - **¡aahh! -** luego corrió y choco su frente con la del cráneo de la criatura logrando romper su estructura osea.

\- **¡Lo logro!** \- gritó Blaze - **¡le rompió la cabeza!**

**\- No esta muerto** \- dijo Hard con desilusión - **no se le puede matar** \- para desgracia de todos el esqueleto se volvió a levantar y una nueva cabeza le creció.

\- **No puede ser** \- dijo Mind con los brazos aun atravesados por las estacas - **destruí tu núcleo, pude sentirlo.**

**\- Hahaha... yo no tengo un núcleo** \- su estructura osea empezó a crecer convirtiéndose en un esqueleto monstruoso gigante - **todo mi cuerpo es mi núcleo.**

**\- Entonces voy a destruir cada célula de tu ser... ¡UGH!** \- Mind sintió un pinchazo en el corazón y al fijarse notó que la criatura le había atravesado el pecho con una estaca.

\- **Ustedes los humanos si tienen un núcleo** \- retiro su brazo estirado dejando un gran hueco en el pecho de Mind - **¿lo ves?**

**\- ¡Mind!** \- gritó Hard mientras el cuerpo del joven caía al suelo de espaldas mirando el cielo oscuro y vacío.

\- **Creo que ya me divertí suficiente** \- el gran esqueleto enterró sus manos en la tierra y estas se empezaron a expandir como si fueran raíces - **considérense agradecidos, nunca nadie a parte de los Escribas a presenciado mi arte y yo no puedo verlos a ellos así que será un gran honor ver las expresiones de sus rostros al ver como este mundo se pudre hasta volverse polvo** \- observaron a su alrededor como todo aquello que los rodeaba empezaba a volverse gris y a deshacerse como si la misma tierra estuviese envejeciendo a una velocidad indescriptible.

\- **A fin de cuentas tiene razón** \- dijo Blaze mirando como grietas empezaban a formarse en la tierra - **solo somos humanos, él es como la muerte misma, nunca tuvimos oportunidad.**

\- **¡Espera!** \- dijo Hard recordando las ultimas palabras de Mind "entonces voy a destruir cada célula de tu ser" - **Blaze, yo no soy simplemente un humano, ahora lo entiendo.**

**\- ¿De que hablas?**

\- **No se porque, pero toda mi vida e cargado con una extraña característica que me hacía distinto a los demás, incluso después de que me dieran un cuerpo nuevo en la Orden aún conservaba esa cosa** \- se levantó y camino hasta quedar en frente de - **puedo quemar cosas solo con pensarlo.**

\- **¿Hablas en serio?**

**\- Te lo había mostrado en otra linea de tiempo por eso no lo recuerdas, pero ese tipo ahora es demasiado grande como para ejecutarlo, si mantengo la llama encendida por mucho tiempo mi cerebro se freirá también, ya estuve en peligro de muerte dos veces por usar esa habilidad.**

**\- Ya veo** \- Blaze entrecerró los ojos se levantó - **en ese caso, yo haré lo mío y tu has lo tuyo, después de todo, el único que tiene opciones de escapar eres tu, la transportación empezara para ti en cualquier momento, aprovechemos el tiempo.**

**\- ¡Hey! ¿a donde vas?** \- Blaze se fue acercando lentamente a la criatura quien parecía estar en una especie de trance con sus manos enterradas como raíces debajo de la tierra, entonces saco lo que quedaba de su destrozado mecanismo de la armonía y arrancó la gema gris que estaba en su interior.

\- **Mis últimos 5 minutos de vida, espero poder alargarlos lo suficiente** \- se comió la gema de un bocado y todo su cuerpo fue envuelto por un aura que parecía causarle un gran dolor. La criatura pareció sentir la energía que salía del cuerpo de Blaze puesto que se corto ambos brazos para ponerse de pie y presenciar la transfiguración del joven, unas lineas brillantes se dibujaron en los antebrazos de Blaze los cuales fueron envueltos por unas llamas azules, su cabello creció ligeramente llegando a taparle un ojo y el color de su otro ojo cambió a uno celeste brillante.

\- **Mmm... interesante** \- dijo el esqueleto gigante rascándose la barbilla con un nuevo brazo que le creció en ese momento.

\- **5 minutos** \- dijo Blaze con una voz que sonaba como si fueran diez al mismo tiempo - **es todo lo que puedo ofrecer** \- levantó la mirada viendo con desprecio al Portador de Plagas que estaba tan cerca de destruir ese mundo.

En la dimensión definitiva, en el área en blanco el joven de piel gris y cabello plateado seguía frente al hombre sin rostro quien ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, la mirada de desprecio de este ultimo se cruzaba con el rostro sereno e inexpresivo de Reloj mientras a la distancia Sunset Shimmer cuidaba del cuerpo del ya fallecido Caelus.

\- **Dime todo lo que sabes de los Escribas y "Eso"** \- preguntó Reloj con un tono frío, casi robotico.

\- **¿Por que te diría algo como eso?** \- dijo Mislead Appear con tono despectivo.

\- **Considéralo un acto de redención, has perdido gran parte de tu cuerpo real durante nuestro combate, ya no puedes abastecer un cuerpo humano por mucho tiempo... morirás.**

**\- ¿Crees que me importa redimirme? eres mas estúpido de lo que pensé** \- miró a Sunset rápidamente - **gran estratega tienen a su favor ¿eh?**

**\- Piénsalo** \- Reloj se acercó mas a él - **has entregado toda tu vida a los Escribas, has recibido ordenes de ellos todo el tiempo pero nunca has sido recompensado adecuadamente.**

**\- Yo sería el nuevo Portador de Plagas si tan solo no hubieras metido la pata infeliz, habría tenido todo lo que quisiera.**

**\- Si, serías el nuevo Portador de Plagas, pero ¿cual crees que iba a ser tu destino?** \- se puso a su altura - **¿cual crees que era mi destino?** \- no obtuvo respuesta - **lo sabía, has estado buscando algo sin saber si quiera a donde te llevaba, para que lo sepas, mi destino era morir a manos de un héroe, quien supuestamente primero sería mi hermano, Caelus, pero se negó a hacerlo, entonces llego Twilight Sparkle quien no tuvo alternativa mas que enfrentarse a mi para proteger su mundo y sus seres queridos, como cualquier lo haría si estos se vieran amenazados por una entidad hostil y desconocida, todo parece un plan orquestado de forma morbosa e inescrupulosa.**

**\- Ellos no me harían algo como eso, les he servido de apoyo en mas de una función, ¡ellos nunca me harían eso! ¡ellos iban a darme un papel!**

**\- Me temo que esta iba a ser tu ultima función** \- se levantó - **el ego actúa siempre de la misma forma, desea muchas cosas, todos deseamos cosas y hacemos la vista ciega ante el resto de las cosas que tenemos cerca nuestro** \- entrecerró los ojos - **tal como yo lo hice con quienes realmente me querían, por un deseo** \- volvió a mirar a Mislead Appear - **deseamos cosas sin saber a donde nos llevan y una vez que nos enteramos de ello es demasiado tarde, no se trata si quieres o no contarme los secretos de los Escribas, se trata de que debes hacerlo de todas formas, ahora, tienes dos razones para contarmelo, por venganza... o porque es lo correcto, ¿a donde crees que te llevara la primera y a donde la segunda?... eso, es cosa tuya** \- hubo un silencio sepulcral por varios segundos que luego fue interrumpido por la risa silenciosa del hombre sin rostro.

\- **Para nosotros solo hay un camino después de la muerte** \- respondió finalmente - **y esa es la papelera de reciclaje, los Escribas tienen el control de todo, mas allá de lo que tu o cualquiera de tus amigos o enemigos se podría imaginar** \- entrecerró los ojos - **la entidad que ustedes conocen como "Eso" no existe, es solo la manifestación de su poder, el ojo representa su constante presión sobre los mundos que controlan, dando a entender que no hay escapatoria en ningún lugar, y el Libro de Cuentos es su ley, sus palabras, sus escritos, ellos son la mente detrás de Eso y del Libros de Cuentos** \- escupió sangre negra dando a entender que se le agotaba el tiempo de vida.

\- **Necesito que me des mas detalles acerca de su forma de manejarse, algo que pueda ayudarme a idear un plan para detenerlos.**

**\- Ellos son humanos comunes, individualmente son inútiles pero muy avanzados en otros aspectos, son de un universo paralelo muy dominante con unos conocimientos que superan por mucho a lo que ustedes conocen como magia o ciencia, esta muy por encima de eso.**

**\- ¿Que hay de sus habilidades físicas?**

**\- Ya te lo dije, son inútiles individualmente, viven lo mismo que un humano normal y carecen de habilidades sobrehumanas, tienen menos fuerza que un insecto... pero son muy inteligentes** \- tomo aire mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás mirando el cielo blanco de esa dimensión - **para ellos todo es solo un espectáculo, me han dicho que tienen otros motivos intelectuales detrás de los desastres que orquestan pero nunca me han dicho cuales son y honestamente empiezo a pensar que no existen tales motivos, tienen el control de muchos universos y distintos planetas pero se concentran solo en aquellos de los que puedan explotar su historia, pueden manipular el destino como se les antoje pero prefieren que algunas cosas se desarrollen naturalmente y envían el Libro de Cuentos como referencia** \- para sorpresa tanto de Sunset como de Reloj lagrimas negras empezaron a salir del rostro deforme de Mislead Appear - **juegan con las vidas de millones de personas mientras se sientan cómodamente a observarlos sufrir, emocionarse, arrepentirse, sonreír, llorar, triunfar... y morir, como si se tratara de un teatro en vivo mientras ellos solo observan y se aseguran de no ensuciarse los zapatos al salir del teatro porque para ellos primero morir que vestir mal** \- tomo aire y bajo el tono de su voz - **si pudiera definirlos en pocas palabras, supongo que ellos son algo así como la clase privilegiada de las infinitas dimensiones paralelas, después de todo alguna tenía que imponerse sobre las demás.**

**\- Es horrible** \- dijo Sunset bajando la mirada.

\- **Son una industria muy compleja, ahora que conocen sus objetivos y su forma de actuar, ¿que creen que pueden hacer?**

**\- Ellos no son Dios** \- dijo Reloj de forma cortante - **por lo que me has contado ellos manejan sus funciones en base a ciertas preferencias, lo que quiere decir que son seres emocionales, después de todo son humanos, y el error...** \- entrecerró los ojos - **es humano.**

\- **Interesante deducción** \- Mislead Appear sonrió en su agonía - **hay una cosa mas que debes saber, ellos pueden controlar tanto la vida como la muerte de los mundos que controlan, por lo tanto si vas a pensar en un plan, no descartes a aquellos que hayan muerto** \- volvió a escupir sangre y notaron como sus extremidades empezaban a secarse tornándose pálidas, estaba muriendo - **Reloj** \- lo miró a los ojos - **al igual que tu nombre... eres una paradoja, un hueco en su guión, ellos creen que yo soy el nuevo Portador de Plagas porque nunca en su puta vida pensaron que podrías domar a Nightmare aunque sea temporalmente** \- su voz se hacía cada ves mas débil - **mantente cuerdo, no dejes que la Oscuridad consuma tu intelecto porque lo vas a necesitar, ellos piensan que yo soy tu ahora y me conocen, con el poder que posees fácilmente no me molestaría en razonar, simplemente pelearía, pero tu no eres un peleador... ¡eres un táctico!** \- dejo de moverse por completo e hizo un gran esfuerzo para expulsar unas ultimas palabras - **piensa, razona, intuye, encuentra una forma, una estrategia, un plan, ¡algo!... pero haslos pagar Reloj... haslos pagar -** finalmente se quedo completamente inmóvil, Reloj se agacho y cerró sus ojos para luego cargar su cuerpo y caminar hasta las puertas de los Lectores donde estaba Sunset con el cuerpo de su hermano.

\- **Ambos han muerto** \- dijo la joven de cabello amarillo y anaranjado - **¿que vas a hacer?**

**\- Por favor** \- dijo con la misma voz fría y robotica pero al ver a Sunset a los ojos esta se sorprendió al notar que aquel rostro sereno e inexpresivo estaba llorando - **ayúdame a enterrar el cuerpo de mi hermano.**

**(...)**

En el área en blanco de la dimensión definitiva, de todas las puertas que representaban a los Lectores había una que estaba abierta, aquella que tenía el nombre de Caelus, dentro se podía ver un castillo en perfecto estado pero completamente vacío, en uno de los jardines del castillo yacían dos tumbas, frente a ellas estaban parados un joven de piel gris y una joven de cabello anaranjado y amarillo.

\- **No sabía que tenías un hermano** \- dijo Sunset mirando la tumba del príncipe Caelus al igual que Reloj.

\- **Yo tampoco, me entere hace poco tiempo** \- respondió con voz fría mientras echaba un ultimo vistazo a la tumba y también a la que estaba al lado donde habían enterrado a Mislead Appear para luego darse la media vuelta y retirarse.

\- **Oye, espera** \- lo siguió - **Reloj... ya no eres un Fantasma ¿por que insistes en negar tus emociones?** \- entonces notó que el cabello del joven se había oscurecido un poco paseando de plateado a un gris pálido - **¿Reloj?**

**\- Es difícil que lo entiendas** \- salieron del castillo y regresaron al área en blanco para luego cerrar la puerta - **mi corazón es una herida abierta, lo que he hecho a sido adaptar cada recuerdo y cada vivencia de mi ser con la intención de cubrirlo, pero no se por cuanto tiempo podré hacerlo.**

**\- Quieres decir... ¿que volverás a ser el mismo?**

**\- Eso depende, debo mantener mis emociones a raya, pero tarde o temprano la mutación sera inevitable,** **la razón por la que la Oscuridad me protege y me obedece es porque no tiene opción, pero esta esperando el momento en que mi mente se agote por completo y no pueda contenerla mas** \- señalo su cabeza - **cuando mi cabello se vuelva completamente negro será la señal de que nuevamente me he convertido en un lunático.**

**\- Debe de haber alguna manera de alejarte de ello, tal ves...**

**\- Lo siento** \- la interrumpió - **pero no la hay, no esta ves, he fundido la esencia de Nightmare con mi alma para asegurarme de que nadie mas pueda tomar este lugar y para liberar ahora a tu mundo de una vez por todas de la ola de maldad que empezó a corromper a tu gente desde que esto empezó.**

**\- Eso quiere decir que...**

**\- Así es** \- la miro fijamente - **si esto termina bien y yo sigo con vida, la Equestria 99B será tan pura como lo es su contraparte pony al otro lado del espejo, al igual que esta solo tendrán problemas menores pero nada comparado con lo que fue estos últimos tres años** \- aparto la vista y bajo la mirada lanzando un corto suspiro - **no puedo morir, no importa en que me convierta, antes de que me vuelva loco debo asegurarme que ustedes estén a salvo de los Escribas... y a salvo de mi... estoy cansado... tan cansado** \- vio la mascara de Mislead Appear tirada en el suelo - **Mislead Appear dijo que ellos creen que yo soy él ahora, eso es un gran punto a favor** \- tomó la mascara y la vio de cerca - **Sunset, ve por tus amigas, asegúrate que lleguen con vida a la recta final.**

\- **¿Que vas a hacer tu?**

**\- Lo único que se hacer bien** \- se sentó apoyando su espalda en la puerta que tenía su nombre - **pensar** \- Sunset lo miró un tanto confundida y estuvo a punto de decir algo - **se lo que vas a decir pero necesito que entiendas que no podemos tomarnos a la ligera lo que esta ocurriendo, ya no se trata de la supervivencia del mas fuerte, el enemigo tampoco se basa en ello** \- miro fijamente la mascara - **algo quieren ver ellos en ustedes, en todos nosotros, después de todo somos su espectáculo, si realmente tienen un objetivo intelectual detrás de todo esto necesito encontrarlo, si es mero entretenimiento necesito pensar en una forma de persuadirlos desde el escenario** \- entrecerró los ojos - **no será fácil, pero si existe la manera, debo encontrarla mientras todavía puedo pensar claramente.**

**\- Entiendo** \- bajo la mirada un tanto molesta - **en ese caso no diré nada sobre ti, cuenta con ello** \- se dio la vuelta y entró corriendo por la puerta dorada entrando así en el área desértica dejando solo a Reloj quien meditaba profundamente mirando la mascara blanca de lineas negras.

En la zona mas profunda y fría de la dimensión definitiva se producía un inesperado encuentro entre fundador y recluta, el viento había dejado de soplar en esa oscura y helada área donde ahora un joven de piel crema y cabello castaño estaba en frente de un anciano con una barba blanca muy larga.

\- **¿Tu eres el Cuentista?** \- preguntó Swift sin salir de su sorpresa - **¿el fundador de la Orden?**

**\- Supongo que debes de tener muchas preguntas que hacerme pero permiteme anticiparme a ellas y responder solo las mas importantes** \- se acercó a él - **a diferencia de muchos miembros que han sido reclutados y a los cuales no he dejado de observar tu has demostrado tener un espíritu diferente, una perseverancia misteriosa basado en el aprecio que tienes sobre aquellos que consideras valiosos, es algo admirable.**

**\- ¿Por que me esta diciendo estas cosas?** \- preguntó con un tono algo molesto.

\- **Los seres que amas y aprecias necesitan tu ayuda, están en un grave peligro, el Portador de Plagas volverá.**

**\- ¿Nightmare Moon? no puede ser, los elementos lo convirtieron en piedra.**

**\- Me temo que su prisión no fue capaz de contenerlo debido a la energía del Corazón de Cristal en su pecho, el poder que va a desencadenar esta vez no podrá ser superado por las portadoras y su muerte será inevitable.**

**\- Tiene que estar bromeando** \- lo sostuvo con fuerza sacudiéndolo un poco - **debe de haber algo que pueda hacer, lo que sea, por algo me trajo aquí ¿no?** \- el anciano sonrió y señalo la espada dorada que reposaba clavada sobre una piedra congelada.

\- **Esa espada no es como cualquier otra que has empuñado, puede atravesar mundos y dimensiones y lo mas importante** \- entrecerró los ojos - **puede cortar y deshacer cualquier tipo de magia** \- Swift camino hasta quedar en frente del artefacto mirándolo fijamente - **en todo el tiempo que e custodiado la Orden de los Cuentistas nunca vi un guerrero con un corazón digno de liberar su poder ya que si bien cualquier puede usarla solo alguien con características muy particulares puede sacarla de esa piedra, pero tu llamaste mi atención, y no solo la mía** \- el joven miró seriamente al anciano para luego tomar el mango del arma - **no lo pienses mucho, su energía te consumirá si la sostienes por mucho tiempo si careces del valor necesario para intentar arrancarla.**

\- **Eso no me interesa** \- empezó a jalar con fuerza - **¡siempre y cuando!** \- por mas que intentaba la espada no se movía ni un centímetro - **¡pueda hacer algo para ayudarlos!** \- para sorpresa suya la roca explotó y logró sacar la espada emitiendo un fuerte brillo dorado como la luz del sol, entonces admiro su filo el cual poseía unas runas similares a las de la espada negra de Noctis entendiendo que podía esta relacionado con ello - **es igual a la del emperador Nightmare -** efectivamente el diseño de la espada era exactamente el mismo a diferencia del color y las runas.

\- **Es mucho mas fuerte, una espada hecha para derrotarlo, con su poder podrás oponerte a cualquier cosa, ningún tipo de magia puede tocarte ahora y puedes atravesar cualquier dimensión con solo dar un corte al aire, úsala para encontrar a tu objetivo y deshacerte de él antes de que vaya por las portadoras** \- Swift titubeo al ver el rostro del anciano por un rato pero luego se levantó y empuño la espada con ambas manos tratando de acostumbrarse a su diseño ya que era completamente diferente a la katana que estaba acostumbrado a usar, entonces la alzó para luego bajarla con fuerza creando una especie de vórtice el cual poco a poco se iba abriendo, sin embargo para sorpresa del Cuentista cuando el vórtice se abrió no revelo el área en blanco ni el área desértica si no un paisaje completamente diferente, se trataba de una recamara en la que estaba la estatua de una quimera convertida en piedra, era la Equestria 99A - **Ojos Rápidos ¿que estas haciendo? -** dijo con voz pasiva a pesar de la inesperada situación.

**\- ¡Dándosela a alguien que realmente puede ser de ayuda!** \- gritó Swift mientras lanzaba la espada a través del portal.

**(...)**

La espada sagrada viajó a través de las dimensiones hasta que finalmente llegó a su objetivo, al otro lado del espejo un portal se abría sobre el océano y la espada dorada caía con fuerza sobre este abriéndose paso por las densas y profundas aguas hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una ciudad submarina habitada por ponis sirenas, como si se tratara de una masa incorpórea paso a través de los techos de la estructura sorprendiendo a algunos de sus habitantes para finalmente caer clavada a los pies de una estatua misteriosa que estaba dentro de una cámara oscura, el arma empezó a brillar con fuerza y su brillo iba agrietando la estatua hasta que finalmente esta se rompió.

\- **¡AAAAAHHHHH!** \- el draconequs pego un grito que había esperado mas de tres largos años para ser expulsado, Discord era libre de nuevo, cayo de rodillas respirando agitadamente - **¿soy libre?** \- palpo su cuerpo sin poder creer que había sido liberado para finalmente ver la espada dorada enterrada en frente suyo - **y no tengo tiempo que perder** \- la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a algunos ponis sirenas que veían como Discord usaba la espada para abrir un portal - **gracias por su hospitalidad se los recompensare luego pero ahora tengo que estar en otro lugar ¡adiós!** \- dijo lo mas rápido que pudo mientras se metía en el portal el cual se cerraba inmediatamente dejando a los guardias excepcionalmente desorientados.

**(...)**

Al otro lado el portal se terminó de cerrar perdiendo la espada, el Cuentista giro su vista hacia el joven de cabello castaño mirándolo de forma inexpresiva.

\- **¿Por que hiciste eso? has roto el esquema.**

\- **Así que había otra intención detrás de todo esto ¿no?** \- contestó el joven de cabello castaño sonriendo mientras el anciano lanzaba un corto suspiro.

\- **Interesante deducción... ¿de donde la sacaste?**

**\- Dijiste que nunca habías visto un guerrero con los valores para sacar esa espada de la piedra, dijiste que yo era el primero con el corazón lo suficientemente noble como para liberarla... ¡y eso es mentira! ¡porque yo si he visto uno! ¡alguien que se la merece 10 veces mas que yo!** \- gritó de forma retadora golpeándose el pecho - **¡he peleado a su lado! ¡y su nombre es Luz entre la Oscuridad!** \- al escuchar eso el anciano se quedo callado pero su mirada expresaba cierta aprobación ante la actitud de Swift.

\- **Con esa espada habrías sido tu quien acabe personalmente con el enemigo, pudiste ser un héroe, ese era tu rol según el Libro de Cuentos ¿abandonas ese privilegio... ese honor? tu papel.**

**-** **Lo lamento pero no tengo esa clase de orgullo, te equivocaste de persona** \- respondió con un tono ligeramente sarcástico - **todo lo que este escrito en el Libro de Cuentos definitivamente tiene un mal final, no voy a vender a la gente que quiero por un puesto bonito en ese morboso plan, sobretodo ahora que se que el fundador de la Orden forma parte de él.**

\- **Una respuesta muy interesante y noble, pero ya que has renunciado a tu rol, me temo que serás descartado** \- chasqueó los dedos y Swift fue victima de un dolor indescriptible en su pecho - **lo lamento** \- para sorpresa suya un ojo gigante apareció en el cielo acompañado de una voz dura y autoritaria.

\- **¡Alto!** \- dijo la voz que provenía del ojo a lo que el Cuentista volvió a chasquear los dedos y Swift dejo de sufrir, al ver arriba se quedo espantado.

\- **¿Que diablos es eso?** \- gritó el joven cayendo de vuelta al suelo.

**\- Soy el Maestro de Ceremonias** \- dijo la voz misteriosa bajando el tono - **pero esto que vez es solo mi mascara** \- su pupila giró levemente enfocándose en el anciano - **Cuentista, ¿acaso no te he dado un lugar privilegiado entre los Escribas?** \- el anciano se quedo callado - **¿por que entonces planeabas descartar a un elemento importante de la función sin el consejo de los demás?**

**\- Los miembros de la Orden son mis hombres señor** \- respondió con la misma calma que lo caracterizaba - **con el debido respeto, lo que haga con ellos no involucra la opinión del resto de los Escribas.**

**\- El único que decide que es o no asunto de los demás soy yo, la votación ya se ha efectuado, Ojos Rápidos se mantiene en la función, pero se le ejecutaran pruebas diferentes a las que se le habían programado, su estudio es de suma importancia para nuestra investigación, no lo olvides.**

**\- ¿De que demonios están hablando?** \- preguntó Swift levantándose con dificultad y temblando por el frío del lugar - **¿por que hablan de mi como si les perteneciera? ¿¡QUIENES SON USTEDES!?**

**\- No hay nada mas que discutir** \- dijo la voz en el cielo al mismo tiempo que el ojo se cerraba lentamente **\- retírate Cuentista** \- finalmente el ojo gigante desapareció y el Cuentista caminó hasta quedar en frente de Swift mirándolo con algo de lástima.

\- **Se fuerte muchacho, me temo que vas a tener que sufrir mucho, por eso, se fuerte, falta muy poco para que todo termine** \- se dio la media vuelta y desapareció sin dejar rastro, Swift cayó de rodillas exhausto mientras era consumido cada ves mas por el frío del lugar.

\- **Por favor** \- dijo para si mismo mientras caía al suelo victima de la helada que nuevamente había empezado a correr, mirando el cielo negro - **que ellos estén bien, es todo lo que necesito saber** \- dejo caer un par de lágrimas que se cristalizaron en el acto.

El combate entre los extranjeros y la suma de todos los miedos finalmente había llegado a su punto culminante, Blaze se había transfigurado por un tiempo limitado al ingerir el cristal que le servía de fuente de alimentación a su mecanismo de la armonía, el esqueleto monstruoso había detenido el envejecimiento del planeta para presenciar el nuevo aspecto del joven mientras Hard se preparaba para acabar con el destructor de mundos.

\- **Ustedes los humanos están llenos de sorpresas** \- dijo el esqueleto - **y bien ¿que tienes para mostrarme?**

**\- A mi también me gustaría saberlo, vamos a ver** \- dijo Blaze levantando ambos brazos los cuales estaban cubiertos por unas lineas brillantes, ambos fueron envueltos por llamas azules - **Hard... quédate quieto.**

**\- ¿Que?** \- dijo el hombre de piel rojo claro un tanto confundido cuando de repente empezó a caer una lluvia de espadas sobre la atroz criatura la cual quedo sepultada sobre las armas que se regaron a través de todo el campo de batalla, algunas pasaron muy cerca de los dos extranjeros - **¿que fue eso?**

**\- No lo se** \- Blaze arranco una de las cientas de espadas enterradas en el piso y al empuñarla esta fue envuelta por una llama azul y cambio de forma a su voluntad - **pero me gusta** \- entonces escupió un poco de sangre tomando consciencia que no tenía mucho tiempo de vida - **tenemos que terminar con esto rápido.**

**\- Hahaha** \- la criatura se volvió a reconstruir tomando la forma de un gigante de acero mientras reía con su característica voz ronca - **a mi también me gusta, es impresionante, haslo de nuevo.**

**\- Como quieras** \- sacó otra espada la cual también fue envuelta por las llamas azules y corrió hacia la criatura de acero, para sorpresa suya las armas de Blaze eran capaces de cortar hasta el mas puro acero.

\- **Hahaha, ¡eso es! es divertido, ¡haslo de nuevo!**

**\- Maldito enfermo** \- la criatura continuó tomando diferentes formas como si ella misma estuviera probando los efectos de los ataques de Blaze en diferentes materiales - **"no me queda mucho tiempo"** \- pensó el joven sudando frío debido al desgaste de su nueva apariencia, finalmente volvió a su forma cadavérica básica mientras Blaze tomaba aire.

\- **Impresionante** \- dijo el esqueleto aplaudiendo - **pero hasta yo me doy cuenta de que apenas puedes mantener ese poder, mírate, estas muriendo.**

**\- Tu también.**

**\- ¿Que?** \- en ese momento se dio cuenta de que sus manos ardían y no solo sus manos, todo su cuerpo de hueso estaba ardiendo a tal punto que parecía convertirse en carbón - **¿que es esto? ¡ahhhh!**

**\- ¿Eso fue un grito?** \- se preguntó Blaze al ver que efectivamente la cadavérica entidad se arrodillaba tratando de apagar las misteriosas llamas como si estuviera sufriendo - **le duele... ¡le duele! el bastardo también siente dolor, ¡Hard continúa!**

**\- ¿Quien esta haciendo esto?** \- al ver detrás suyo con los huecos vacíos que tenía por ojos notó la mirada llena de odio del hombre de piel rojo claro cuyos ojos emitían un resplandor rojo como las llamas que lo consumían - **así que eras un fenómeno después de todo... ¡pues yo soy mas raro!** \- cuando solo quedaba la cabeza por carbonizarse esta comenzó a crecer tomando diferentes formas pero la temperatura de las llamas era tan intensa que no importaba en que se convirtiera todo era consumido - **¡aaahhhh!**

**\- ¡Sigue así!**

**\- Diablos** \- dijo Hard a quien le empezaba a sangrara la nariz - **no puedo mantenerlo por mucho mas tiempo.**

**\- Malditos** \- gritó la criatura tomando la apariencia de un ser alargado haciendo que dos ojos furiosos aparezcan en los huecos de su cráneo - **¡voy a matarlos!** \- de los ojos salieron dos rayos que empezaron a cortar todo a su paso y su objetivo principal fue Hard.

\- **¡Hard!** \- gritó Blaze al ver como los rayos se acercaban a él pero ya era muy tarde, vio claramente como restos de carne de su compañero volaban por los aires en medio de la nube de humo - **¡aaahhhh!** \- corrió hasta quedar en frente de la criatura y salto para ponerse cara a cara con ella contemplando la risa demoniaca que se había formado en su rostro, entonces el ojo derecho de Blaze emitió un fuerte resplandor celeste que detuvo la descarga de rayos del monstruo cegándolo, sin embargo mas ojos crecieron en distintas partes de su cuerpo los cuales se fijaron en el joven quien parecía haber perdido toda esperanza.

\- **¡AAAAHHHH!** \- se hoyo un grito en medio de la nube de humo, entonces la bestia empezó a arder de una forma mucho mas rápida y mas violenta a una temperatura increíble, al disiparse la humareda el monstruo contemplo a Hard quien había perdido casi la mitad del cuerpo a excepción de una pierna - **¡NO PUEDES MATARME!** \- una masa de sangre y órganos le colgaban del lado izquierdo del cuerpo pero él se mantenía en pie y firme en su deseo de hacer justicia ante la criatura que destruyo su hogar entre muchos otros - **¡QUEMATE, HASTA LA ULTIMA CÉLULA!** \- en un intento desesperado la criatura concentró todos los rayos de las decenas de ojos que iba creando en Hard pero Blaze se puso en medio y nuevamente uso el resplandor de su ojo derecho el cual era tan brillante que bloqueaba los rayos mortales que lanzaba la suma de todos los miedos.

\- **¡No... no puedo ser asesinado, no puedo morir!** \- gritó el monstruo viendo como poco a poco era reducido a cenizas - **¡esto ya no es divertido!... ¡Escribas! ¡hagan algo!** \- finalmente la poca piel que le quedaba fue calcinada volviendo a ser un esqueleto vacío - **¡aaahhh!** \- pego un ultimo grito desesperado antes de ser reducido a nada, las llamas se apagaron y el viento se llevo lo poco que quedaba de lo que alguna ves fue la suma de todos los miedos, el destructor de mundos.

El combate había terminado.

\- **Esta hecho** \- dijo Hard cayendo de rodillas con la mitad del cuerpo destrozado pero esbozando una satisfactoria sonrisa - **esta hecho... hemos terminado** \- sintió que iba a morir ahí pero justo en el momento mas inesperado vio como poco a poco iba desapareciendo, entonces notó que su mecanismo de la armonía aun se mantenía intacto y la esperanza perdida había llegado justo a tiempo, al igual que Grace y el Observador, ahora era su turno, la misión había terminado esa misma tarde, por lo tanto estaba siendo enviado de regreso.

\- **Eso es viejo, en los cuarteles de la Orden se encargarán de tus heridas** \- dijo Blaze quien aún se mantenía en su forma transfigurada con el cabello cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo y los brazos envueltos por llamas azules - **sobrevive por segunda y ultima ves a este desastre** \- finalmente Hard desapareció por completo luego de haber quedado inconsciente con una sonrisa - **porque esto nunca mas se volverá a repetir** \- las llamas de sus brazos se apagaron y las lineas desaparecieron, su cabello se acortó y sus ojos perdieron el brillo celeste, entonces escupió una gran cantidad de sangre y cayó al piso mirando el cielo y notando que poco a poco iban apareciendo estrellas en él - **ha sido un honor ser parte de este equipo** \- sonrió al ver como el cielo volvía a la normalidad y la luna brillaba como señal de que la invasión había terminado - **Spike, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Rarity, Twilight, Sunset... y Applejack... donde sea que estén... espero que estén a salvo... Swift, Light... pronto me voy a enterar donde carajos están ustedes** \- cerró los ojos esbozando una ligera y débil sonrisa.

El viento soplaba con cada ves mas fuerza por esa zona, la vida de Blaze se apagaba poco a poco y a pocos metros de distancia yacía el cuerpo de Mind el cual empezaba a mover ligeramente la mano y la herida de su pecho se cerraba con gran lentitud.

Las portadoras de los elementos despertaban seriamente desorientadas luego de un duro combate contra la joven con la mascara de payaso, al levantarse ninguna de ellas recordaba exactamente como terminó el combate o si quiera como fue que cayeron dormidas, menos podía saber donde se encontraban en ese mismo instante.

\- **¿Donde estamos?** \- dijo Rarity rascándose los ojos.

\- **¿Alguien recuerda que fue lo que paso?** \- dijo Twilight tratando de ponerse de pie.

\- **Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue la paliza que le dimos a esa mocosa de la mascara de payaso** \- dijo Rainbow tratando de estirar sus alas.

\- **¡Naive!** \- gritó Applejack despertando de forma repentina a lo que todos la miraron con confusión.

\- **¡¿Quien?!** \- gritó Pinkie siendo la ultima en despertarse, todas continuaron mirando a Applejack como esperando una respuesta.

\- **No es nada** \- respondió mirando de reojo a Fluttershy - **solo tuve un sueño raro** \- bajo la mirada - **es todo.**

**\- No importa** \- dijo Twilight llamando la atención de las demás - **este lugar es extraño** \- miraron a su alrededor notando que se encontraban en una especie de plataforma circular rodeada por lo que parecía ser una gran cortina, Twilight intentó disparar un rayo a la cortina pero este fue absorbido sin hacerle el menor daño - **parece que estamos atrapadas.**

\- **¿Que habrá sido de esa niña?** \- dijo Fluttershy finalmente - **seguro que alguien la debe de estar forzando a hacer esto, ¿vieron su rostro?**

**\- Fluttershy** \- dijo Rainbow un tanto molesta - **es una jodida psicópata, se reía de nuestro dolor hasta que le rompimos esa jodida mascara.**

**\- ¿Como sabes que realmente se estaba burlando? tu misma lo has dicho, todo el tiempo llevaba esa mascara, ocultaba su rostro para no mostrar sus emociones, seguro que en el fondo no estaba de acuerdo con el daño que nos hacía.**

**\- Eres muy blanda Fluttershy, su intención era ocultar sus debilidades tal como lo dijo Twilight** \- le dio la espalda y camino por los bordes de la plataforma mirando la cortina roja - **veamos si esta cosa puede aguantar los golpes.**

**\- ¡Rainbow no!** \- gritó Twilight pero era demasiado tarde, la joven de cabello arcoiris le lanzó un fuerte golpe a la cortina roja pero apenas la toco fue repelida por una gran fuerza para luego ser curada por Fluttershy al instante.

\- **De acuerdo, al parecer no saldremos de aquí hasta que alguien nos saque** \- se puso de pie de nuevo - **solo espero que no se demore mucho.**

**\- Se que debe ser duro admitirlo** \- dijo Rarity con la mirada baja - **pero seguramente nuestro mundo ya no existe, no sabemos cuanto tiempo nos hemos quedado dormidas.**

**\- Aun no es tarde** \- refutó Twilight sin despegar su vista de las cortinas - **todo el camino que hemos recorrido no puede ser en vano, la energía que rodea este lugar es completamente distinta a cualquiera que haya sentido** \- entrecerró los ojos - **es algo increíble, ni si quiera podría llamarla magia, es... algo desconocido, algo que nos supera por siglos de siglos** \- miro a las demás - **quien sea que esté detrás de este poder debe de ser capaz de hacer cualquiera cosa, como dijo Eighth Soul solo podemos atenernos al plan y resistir lo mejor que podamos, quien sabe lo que nos espera al final** \- entonces las cortinas se abrieron dejando entrar una luz cegadora que las obligo a taparse los ojos momentáneamente.

Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz notaron que en frente suyo había un gran camino rodeado de agua el cual parecía ser infinito, un agradable y silencioso paisaje donde el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del viento acariciar las aguas, sin embargo, un terror invadía ese acogedor lugar. A lo lejos una figura caminaba lentamente mientras aplaudía, la espera fue aterradora, cada segundo, cada aplauso, cada paso que la misteriosa figura daba era una tortura, a juzgar por las energías que emanaba aquel hombre debía tratarse de una entidad con un poder monstruoso, atemorizante, finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que lo contemplaran.

\- **Saludos elementos de la armonía** \- su voz era firme y cortes, se trataba de un hombre alto, vestido con un terno elegante como su acento pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era la máscara que usaba, la cual representaba un gran ojo cósmico que cubría todo su rostro y parte del cabello.

\- **Ese ojo** \- dijo Twilight viendo fijamente la mascara - **¿quien eres?**

**\- En su mundo me han estado llamando "Eso", un termino poco formal y un tanto hostil pero supongo que debe ser como llaman aquello que no pueden comprender ya que, efectivamente, su especie no esta en condiciones intelectuales para comprender las ciencias que manejamos** \- notó que las portadoras continuaban mirándolo de forma un tanto desorientada - **que descaro, aun no me e presentado** \- se paró firmemente y cruzó los brazos detrás suyo - **soy el Maestro de Ceremonias, bienvenidas al Mecanismo Sangriento**.

**00:00**

**NA: Finalmente el "rostro" detrás de todo se hace presente, todos los cabos sueltos pasados empiezan a atarse ahora que todo parece perder sentido, terminó una cuenta regresiva y ahora empieza la cuenta hacia el final, solo cuatro capítulos mas, dejen sus criticas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	94. Punto de quiebre

**92\. Punto de quiebre.**

En la zona desértica de la dimensión definitiva Sunset Shimmer se adentraba con gran dificultad entre la tormenta de arena dudando si ese camino llevaba a algún lugar en particular, llevaba horas caminando sin rumbo contra el molesto clima de ese lugar y hasta ahora no había encontrado rastro alguno de una salida, aún peor, estaba totalmente perdida, para sorpresa suya escucho el sonido de lo que parecía ser una espada cortando algo y al ver detrás suyo vio un gran sombra de aspecto draconico proyectarse detrás de la arena. El susto provocó que cayera de espaldas frente a la imponente figura pero lo siguiente que escucho fue una voz extraña llamarla por su nombre.

\- **¡Sunset Shimmer!** \- dijo la misteriosa figura que no podía ver con claridad debido a la tormenta - **vamos niña ¡responde!**

**\- ¿Quien eres?** \- grito Sunset desde su posición.

\- **Habla mas fuerte por un demonio no puedo verte... oh, espera** \- chasqueo los dedos y la tormenta se detuvo por completo, entonces finalmente notó que se trataba de una quimera de cuerpo alargado y cabeza de pony.

\- **¿Discord?**

**\- Hasta que por fin nos conocemos** \- dijo el draconequs tirando la espada dorada a sus pies - **supongo que ya sabes quien soy ¿no? es decir, Celestia tiene que haberte hablado de mi en algún momento.**

**\- Se quien eres, intenté liberarte, ¿como diablos estas aquí?**

**\- Un amigo tuyo uso esta cosa para romper mi prisión de piedra pero a mi no me sirve de nada** \- señalo la espada dorada - **soy el dios del caos después de todo, pero ni siquiera yo puedo abolir la magia como este pedazo de metal lo hace.**

**\- Ve al grano Discord, ¿donde estamos? ¿que sabes tu de todo esto?**

**\- No mucho, solo se que algo malo de seguro, pero despreocúpate** \- se golpeo el pecho intentando poner una mirada seria - **el dios del caos esta aquí para ayudar, ya no tienen nada que temer.**

**\- ¿Como alguien tan ridículo como tu puede ser tan poderoso?**

**\- ¿Como alguien tan aburrida como Celestia pudo gobernar un país?... cierto, todos eran aburridos** \- Sunset entrecerró los ojos molesta y lo tomo de la barba jalando su rostro para quedar frente al suyo.

\- **Déjate de tonterías y escúchame bien, necesito que me lleves de regreso a la equestria humana, tenemos que encontrar a Twilight y a las demás lo mas pronto posible.**

**\- De acuerdo, solo déjame tomar esta cosa** \- hizo levitar la espada con su magia y la uso para crear otro portal - **las damas primero** \- empujo a Sunset lanzando una ligera risa para luego lanzarse y cerrar el portal.

**(...)**

Mientras tanto en el área en blanco el joven de piel gris y cabello plateado continuaba meditando alguna posible solución sentado en frente de las puertas de los Lectores, al cabo de un rato Reloj abrió los ojos y se levantó mirando la mascara de Mislead Appear.

\- **Creo que ya empiezo a comprender a que va todo esto, después de todo no es un mero entretenimiento como pensé al principio, era obvio, alguien con el cerebro para orquestar un espectáculo de este calibre no podía hacerlo por una razón tan mundana, supongo que solo me queda atenerme al plan e improvisar** \- dijo para si mismo poniéndose de pie mientras se colocaba la mascara - **si los Escribas quieren un villano** \- levanto la mirada ya con la mascara blanca de lineas negras puesta y entrecerró los ojos - **entonces tendrán uno** \- camino hasta quedar en frente de la puerta dorada con el ojo gigante y la tiro de una patada, la contemplo por unos segundos preparándose para entrar - **estoy en el camino**.

El enemigo final, el responsable de todas sus tragedias, el Maestro de Ceremonias finalmente se había presentado, estaba en frente suyo dándoles la bienvenida, las portadoras de los elementos estaban petrificadas ante la presencia de ese hombre de aspecto elegante y la inquietante máscara con el ojo cósmico en ella, aquel ojo que tanto las había perseguido en sus pesadillas, el lugar en el que estaban era de lo mas curioso, nada mas que un camino de concreto en medio de un infinito y calmo océano.

\- **No se queden calladas** \- dijo el hombre de terno elegante - **estoy seguro que hay algo que quieren preguntar, después de todo para eso han superado todos los obstáculos existentes, todo lo que han pasado, todo el sufrimiento, las perdidas, las victorias, todo las ha llevado a este mismo punto** \- estiró los brazos - **siéntanse libres de preguntar cualquier cosa elementos de la armonía, se lo han ganado.**

**\- ¿A que te refieres con que tu eres el responsable de esto?** \- dijo Applejack quien a pesar de su fuerte e indomable carácter no podía evitar sentirse presionada por la presencia de ese hombre.

\- **La respuesta no es corta, si están interesadas en escuchar todos los motivos se los contare con agrado, aunque tal ves quieran hacer preguntas mas objetivas al respecto.**

**\- ¿Donde estamos? -** preguntó Twilight - **¿que es el Mecanismo Sangriento?**

**\- El Mecanismo Sangriento es un sistema, un sistema a través del cual podemos controlar y observar con todos sus detalles cada uno de los hechos acontecidos en un territorio especifico, en esta oportunidad es su mundo el que se registró con el nombre de Equestria 99 A y B, antes de ustedes han habido otros territorios y todos han sido expuestos a situaciones similares.**

**\- ¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo hemos sido observadas?** \- preguntó Fluttershy mirando a su alrededor.

\- **Así es, de hecho en este mismo momento están siendo observadas mas que nunca, puesto que ya no quedan muchos seres vivos en su mundo.**

**\- No te creemos** \- dijo Rainbow Dash dando un paso al frente de manera desafiante - **demuéstralo.**

**\- ¿Que quieres que te demuestre?** \- dijo el Maestro de Ceremonias cambiando el tono de su voz por uno mas imponente.

\- **Toda esa basura que has dicho, de que manipulas nuestro destino mientras nos observan como si fuéramos un mero entretenimiento, quiero ver a esos bastardos, saber que existen.**

**\- De acuerdo** \- se quito el guante de la mano derecha - **los verás** \- chasqueó los dedos y para sorpresa de todas el cielo se abrió revelando lo que parecía ser una especie de gigantesco salón de teatro con filas y filas de sillas y balcones, en estos una gran cantidad de personas vestidas elegantemente las observaban, algunos de ellos cubrían sus rostros con antifaces los cuales parecían ser puramente ornamentales, la mayoría se mostraban inexpresivos ante la mirada de las portadoras quienes no eran mas que un punto muy alejado mientras que otros levantaban sus copas al notar que habían llamado su atención, al cabo de unos segundos el Maestro de Ceremonias volvió a chasquear los dedos y el cielo volvió a ser celeste y nublado - **¿satisfecha?**

**\- ¿Que fue eso?** \- preguntó Rarity igual de atónita que sus compañeras.

\- **Parecía una escena sacada de algún sueño loco de Rarity** \- dijo Pinkie Pie pero a pesar de su cómica mención nadie lograba salir de su asombro, no había ganas de reír, estaban aterradas.

\- **¿Por que?** \- dijo Twilight con la mirada baja y la voz quebrada - **¿por que nos han hecho esto?**

**\- Como les dije antes** \- el hombre con la máscara del ojo cósmico de volvió a colocar el guante - **la respuesta no es corta, verán, las personas que han visto allá arriba son los Escribas, venimos de un mundo no muy distinto del suyo, con una cultura y un estilo de vida similar, pero se podría decir que hemos llegado a la cima y la perfección del desarrollo intelectual, nuestra ciencia es tan avanzada que supera por mucho a lo que ustedes conocen como tecnología y a lo que los habitantes equestres conocen como magia, es algo tan avanzado que el simple hecho de intentar explicárselos pondría en riesgo su cordura.**

**\- No nos interesan ese tipo de explicaciones** \- volvió a interrumpir Rainbow lo que pareció impacientar al Maestro de Ceremonias.

\- **Tu amiga ha hecho una pregunta, yo solo la estoy respondiendo como se debe, así que por favor, déjame continuar** \- la joven guardo silencio al sentir la hostil mirada del misterioso hombre - **como decía, a pesar de que nuestra ciencia nos ha provisto de un estilo de vida bastante privilegiado hay algo contra lo que no hemos podido lidiar... la rebelión** \- bajó la mirada - **les hemos dado a nuestro pueblo todo lo que necesitan para ser felices, pero siempre surge algo, una guerra civil, un grupo anarquista, o algún líder político corrupto, una cosa lleva a la otra a pesar de que no tengan ningún tipo de conexión directa, es algo que simplemente no podemos explicarnos.**

**\- Ya veo** \- dijo Twilight - **conque se trata de eso, están en decadencia.**

**\- Me temo que esa es la verdad, verán, es comprensible que esas cosas sucedan en mundos donde los recursos escasean y cada habitante lucha por su propia supervivencia, pero en un mundo como el nuestro, donde hemos llegado al límite del desarrollo, donde a nadie podría faltarle nada, sin embargo los humanos seguimos buscando razones para pelear, ¿por que?**

**\- Porque es emocionante** \- dijo Applejack llamando la atención de las demás - **es algo que dijo Blaze, le había hecho la misma pregunta pero no me dio una respuesta sincera, pude sentirlo, así que lo seguí para asegurarme que no haga una estupidez y le oí gritar eso en el bosque, los humanos pelean entre ellos porque es emocionante.**

**\- Y esa** \- el hombre asintió con la cabeza - **es la respuesta correcta.**

**\- Si ya la saben entonces ¿por que no nos dejan en paz?** \- dijo Fluttershy con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- **Porque no hemos encontrado una solución a este fenómeno.**

**\- ¿Y creen que poner nuestro sufrimiento en un estrado mientras ustedes se sientan a beber es una solución?** \- dijo Rarity molesta.

\- **Ciertamente es una medida muy extrema pero me temo que hemos llegado a un punto de quiebre en el que no tenemos otra opción** \- levantó la mirada - **esto que hacemos no es por mero entretenimiento, nosotros creamos el Libro de Cuentos y el Mecanismo Sangriento como un objeto de estudio** \- se sorprendieron al escuchar eso - **gracias a este sistema tenemos el poder de controlar el destino de cualquier dimensión paralela que este por debajo de la nuestra como si fuéramos dioses, pero no podemos controlar el nuestro, no sin obtener los datos necesarios para aplicarla a nuestro entorno, por eso sometemos a otros mundos similares al nuestro pero mas primitivos a diversas situaciones y presiones con el objetivo de analizar sus reacciones y poder encontrar un patrón que nos ayude a aplacar la crisis en la que se encuentra nuestra sociedad** \- Rainbow Dash apretaba los dientes con cada ves mas ira a medida que escuchaba las palabras del hombre, a diferencia de sus amigas las cuales se veían aterradas por su relato - **creímos que no existía y que era la simple naturaleza del hombre destruirse a si mismo por mero capricho de su existencia, hasta que las vimos a ustedes, los elementos de la armonía, vimos su poder para pacificar y purificar las almas y corazones de todos aquellos que intentaban proteger, pero también vimos lo frágiles que eran debido a su misma pureza, es ahí donde tuvimos que intervenir.**

**\- Los extranjeros** \- dijo Applejack a lo que el Maestro de Ceremonias volvió a asentir.

\- **Tenemos un contacto muy importante al que hemos acostumbrado a llamar Cuentista, un hombre que en mas de una oportunidad le hemos concedido el privilegio de visitar nuestro mundo en decadencia, un hombre que originalmente fue un unicornio y quien nos informo acerca de su existencia, él tiene a su mando toda una Orden de guerreros creada bajo la fachada de mantener un equilibrio entre los distintos universos paralelos pero su verdadero función es abastecernos de distintas personalidades para complementar nuestra investigación, cada uno de los agentes que fue enviado a protegerlas a sido escogido tras un riguroso análisis de sus facultades tanto físicas como psicológicas** \- levantó una mano al cielo - **todas esas personas que las observan, los Escribas, no lo hacen por mero placer morboso, son científicos, matemáticos, analistas y psicólogos entrenados para sacar el máximo provecho a este sistema.**

**\- ¿Que hay de las muertes que han causado?** \- dijo finalmente Rainbow con la mirada baja y sombría - **¿sienten algún remordimiento por ello?**

**\- Nosotros tenemos el control de sus vidas incluso después de la muerte, sus almas residen en las páginas del Libro de Cuentos que ahora se encuentra en mis manos** \- levantó la mano como si estuviera sosteniendo algo y en esta apareció el Libro - **los conservamos en caso de que necesitemos de su posterior participación.**

**\- ¿Eso es lo que somos para ustedes? simples marionetas.**

**\- Hay ciertas cosas que no podemos permitirles porque la investigación se echaría a perder, por eso solo reciclamos a aquellos que por su papel establecido no podemos darnos el lujo de descartar, el resto debe mantenerse en las páginas del Libro, no teman por ellos, no sufren, y de aquellos que van en contra del sistema... siempre encontramos la forma de deshacernos de ellos.**

**\- Maldito** \- Rainbow Dash apretaba los puños con ira - **¡regresalos!** \- levantó la mirada y salió volando a toda velocidad directo al hombre enmascarado con la intención de golpearlo - **¡regresalos a todos!** \- sin embargo cuando estuvo a pocos metros de distancia sus alas explotaron dejando dos grandes abolladuras sangrantes en su espalda y haciéndola rodar por el piso lastimándose hasta que quedo a los pies del Maestro de Ceremonias.

\- **¡Rainbow!** \- gritaron sus amigas al verla caer de esa forma, la joven intentó levantarse pero había perdido demasiada sangre en la caída y sus músculos no respondían, el hombre de terno negro la miraba con desprecio moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.

\- **Te voy a matar** \- dijo Rainbow con la poca fuerza que le quedaba levantando el brazo como si intentara alcansarlo - **vas a pagar... tu... y todos los Escribas, tu mundo merece caer.**

**\- Eres igual que las personas que perjudican mi mundo Rainbow Dash** \- dijo el hombre con fastidio - **por gente como tu, competitiva, rebelde, egoísta, orgullosa y arrogante, es que mi mundo esta en decadencia** \- la joven le escupió sangre a lo que el hombre sacó un pañuelo y se limpio la mascara para luego darse la media vuelta y alejarse lentamente levantando una mano listo para chasquear los dedos.

\- **¡No!** \- gritaron las demás al ver el gesto que el hombre hizo con la mano, todas corrieron rápidamente en dirección a la joven de cabello arcoiris pero el Maestro de Ceremonias chasqueo los dedos y todo el cuerpo de Rainbow explotó en pedazos siendo Applejack quien se llevó la peor impresión al estar mas cerca de ella, y quedando manchada con su sangre.

\- **¡AAAHHHH!** \- gritó la joven campirana sosteniendo el collar con el cristal rojo en forma de relámpago que era todo lo que había quedado de su amiga, el elemento de la lealtad, Fluttershy y Rarity cayeron de rodillas llorando mientras que Twilight se quedó en una especie de shock observando con la mirada perdida la mancha roja en el camino que alguna ves fue su amiga.

El Maestro de Ceremonias continuaba alejándose hasta que Pinkie Pie usando la gran velocidad que le otorgaba su elemento corrió pasándolo para luego quedar en frente suyo con los brazos abiertos como si le estuviera cortando el camino y los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto contenido.

\- **¿¡Que quieren que hagamos!?** \- gritó la joven de cabello rosa temblando por el temor, el hombre de terno oscuro dejó de caminar al notar que Pinkie no pensaba retroceder a pesar de que estaba aterrada - **por favor, haremos lo que sea, pero traiga de regreso a nuestra amiga.**

\- **Convensanme** \- dijo de forma cortante - **tienen que convencerme.**

**\- ¿Convencerte de que?**

**\- De que vale la pena.**

**\- ¿Que?**

\- **Existir** \- al decir eso llamo la atención de las demás portadoras - **si un mundo como el mío ha alcanzado la perfección en el desarrollo solo para destruirse a si mismo, quiere decir que la naturaleza de la existencia humana es llegar a cierto punto para luego auto destruirse, en ese caso** \- meneo la cabeza en señal de negación - **no vale la pena existir, ¡piénsenlo! al destruir su mundo solo les estoy ahorrando siglos de sufrimiento, no soy un maldito, les estoy haciendo un favor aunque les cueste reconocerlo, pero si me demuestran que hay un futuro mas allá del punto de quiebre, entonces destruiré el Libro de Cuentos y todas las trágicas historias que están en sus páginas jamas habrán sucedido, cada mundo será restaurado desde el momento en que alguno de sus habitantes entró en contacto con el Libro y todo habrá sido solo un mal sueño para ellos, no volveremos a intervenir y dejaremos que el verdadero Destino haga su trabajo** \- luego de decir eso continuó caminando y Pinkie se apartó evitando chocar con él, al cabo de unos cuantos pasos mas desapareció misteriosamente y todo a su alrededor comenzó a cambiar, el cielo se oscureció y relampagueó, el agua se agitó y poco a poco se fueron alzando debajo de esta unos muros y escaleras por todo el lugar convirtiéndolo en una especie de laberinto multinivel, era una estructura muy difícil de comprender, parecía esta hecha de forma paradójica, con escaleras y plataformas repartidas de manera inestable.

\- **O no** \- dijo Applejack al ver el escenario cambiaba de tal forma que las estaba separando.

\- **¡Chicas!** \- gritaron Rarity y Fluttershy quienes fueron separadas de las demás al romperse el suelo y dividirse a gran velocidad, Fluttershy tomó a Rarity y comenzó a volar a toda velocidad tratando de alcanzar a las demás, lo mismo hizo Twilight con Pinkie y Applejack pero eran demasiado pesadas y a medida que intentaban acercarse nuevos obstáculos aparecían, al notar que Twilight no podía con el peso de las dos Applejack y Pinkie se miraron fijamente y compartieron el mismo pensamiento.

\- **¡¿Que hacen?!** \- gritó Twilight al sentir como las dos forcejeaban hasta soltarse y empezar a caer - **¡no!**

**\- ¡Estaremos bien!** \- dijo la joven de cabello rubio cayendo sobre una plataforma junto con Pinkie Pie.

\- **¡Manténganse juntas!** \- gritó Pinkie mientras la plataforma sobre la que cayeron se alejaba a medida que el escenario seguía cambiando, al notar que era imposible alcanzarlas Twilight continuó volando a toda velocidad esquivando todos los obstáculos que se le atravesaban hasta que finalmente logro alcanzar a Fluttershy y a Rarity, las tres se abrazaron con fuerza y no se separaron hasta que dejaran de escuchar el chirrido que producía el escenario cambiante.

En la devastada Equestria 99B un portal se abría sobre la árida tierra en que se había convertido y dos figuras aparecían sobre esta, Sunset Shimmer se quedo observando a su alrededor con la mirada perdida al ver el desierto de concreto en que se había convertido su hogar.

\- **Sunset... por la expresión de tu rostro algo me dice que este lugar a cambiado... un poco a como lo conocías** \- dijo Discord tratando de sonar comprensivo - **lo siento, pero no creo que las portadoras estén aquí.**

**\- Si no están aquí... entonces donde.**

**\- Descuida, no están aquí** \- dijo una voz familiar detrás suyo y al girar vieron a un joven de piel verde claro y cabello marrón sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una gran herida en su pecho - **nunca lo estuvieron.**

**\- ¡Mind!** \- el joven cayó de rodillas y Sunset corrió a ayudarlo, Discord voló hasta quedar a su lado observándolo atentamente.

\- **¿Amigo tuyo? bueno, creo que puedo hacer algo** \- dijo el draconequs poniendo sus manos sobre la espalda del joven y sanando su herida - **listo, como nuevo... bueno, eso creo.**

**\- Lo que sea que hayas hecho mas te vale que lo hagas con el idiota que se esta muriendo allá atrás** \- dijo Mind quien aún se veía bastante débil señalando un lugar entre los escombros, Discord voló al lugar indicado y abrió los ojos como platos lanzando un pequeño grito.

\- **¿Que le pasó a este?** \- al decir eso Sunset corrió hasta alcanzarlo logrando reconocer al joven de cabello marrón que parecía un cadáver por el estado en el que se encontraba.

\- **¡Blaze!** \- miró a Discord - **has algo ¡rápido!** \- nuevamente hizo brillar sus manos tratando de curarlo pero para sorpresa suya no habían heridas externas, si no una gran hemorragia interna.

\- **No entiendo que puede haber hecho para quedar así, es como si se hubiera freído los órganos internos.**

**\- ¿Puedes salvarlo?**

**\- Estoy en eso niña, no me desconcentres** \- al cabo de unos segundos Blaze empezó a toser y abrió los ojos dando un gran respiro como si se hubiera estado ahogando - **mocoso con suerte.**

**\- ¿Que diablos?** \- dijo el joven al ver al draconequs y a la joven en frente suyo - **Sunset... y... ¿tu que cosa eres?**

**\- Que agradecido** \- entrecerró los ojos - **escucha niño, no se que diablos hiciste pero mas te vale no hacerlo de nuevo, no estoy dispuesto a refrigerar tus órganos de nuevo.**

**\- ¿Alguien va a decirme que esta pasando aquí?**

**\- A mi también me gustaría saberlo** \- dijo Mind caminando lentamente, a pesar de la curación de Discord aún parecía estar bastante cansado - **no preguntes como estoy vivo por favor, solo deja hablar a estos dos.**

**\- No hay tiempo para explicárselos** \- respondió Sunset - **necesito saber donde están Twilight y sus amigas.**

**\- Ya te lo dije, no están aquí, jamas lo estuvieron de lo contrario habrían hecho algo.**

**\- Tiene razón** \- dijo Blaze poniéndose de pie - **este lugar fue invadido por unas cosas terribles pero ninguna de ellas se apareció, no tengo idea de donde pueden estar ahora.**

**\- Sunset** \- dijo Discord bajando el cuello para ponerse a la altura de la joven - **si no están aquí entonces solo hay un lugar al que pueden haber ido, o mejor dicho al que pudieron ser arrastradas.**

**\- Tenemos que volver a ese lugar** \- Sunset intentó levantar la espada dorada pero esta era muy pesada para ella - **diablos.**

**\- Déjame ver eso** \- dijo Blaze tomando la espada en su lugar y observando su filo de cerca - **¿de donde la sacaste?**

**\- No lo se, Swift la envió.**

**\- ¿Swift? esta cosa es igual a la de Noctis, pero dorada en ves de negra** \- la agitó en el aire un par de veces probando su peso - **es perfecta.**

**\- ¿Puedes usarla? solo tienes que hacer un corte al aire pensando en el lugar al que quieres ir y te llevará a él.**

**\- ¿A donde vamos?**

**\- A la Inexistencia** \- dijo Sunset con seriedad sorprendiendo al joven quien la miró confundido por unos segundos para luego volver a concentrarse en la espada y usarla para crear un portal al mismo lugar, sin embargo una vez que lo atravesaron se encontraron en un sitio completamente distinto al que habían dejado.

\- **¿Seguro que pensaste en el lugar correcto?** \- dijo Discord viendo todo a su alrededor - **porque el lugar del que salimos tenía pinta de desierto, esto es... wow, la verdad parece idea mía.**

**\- ¿Que rayos es esto?** \- dijo Sunset igual de sorprendida puesto que habían entrado al mismo laberinto paradójico donde las portadoras fueron separadas, con sus infinitas plataformas, muros y escaleras en posiciones extrañas que desafiaban la imaginación.

\- **¿Saben que?** \- dijo el dios del caos esbozando una ligera sonrisa - **me gusta.**

**\- No podemos perder mas tiempo, las chicas deben de estar en alguna parte de este retorcido mundo, ¿como se supone que vamos a encontrarlas?**

**\- Pues preguntándole a alguien con una retorcida mente como para entender como funciona esto** \- Discord chasqueó los dedos y la estructura comenzó a cambiar a su voluntad dejandoles el paso libre a un nuevo nivel - **se alegran de tenerme en el equipo ¿no?**

**\- Que molesto eres** \- dijo Mind en tono de fastidio a lo que el draconequs lanzó un corto suspiro haciéndoles un gesto para que lo sigan, continuaron abriéndose paso usando la magia de Discord para violar las reglas de ese mundo cosa que comenzaba a llamar la atención de los espectadores.

**(...)**

En lo que parecía ser un gran salón de teatro un hombre anciano de barba blanca muy larga estaba parado en uno de los solitarios pasillos al lado de una puerta bien decorada y frente a una mucho mas grande que parecía servir de entrada principal, entonces la puerta pequeña se abrió y un hombre vestido con un elegante terno negro que usaba una mascara con la forma de un ojo cósmico salió y se puso a su lado.

\- **¿Por que no entras?** \- dijo el Maestro de Ceremonias al anciano - **¿te molesta la compañía?**

**\- No si es la de un amigo** \- respondió el Cuentista - **lo que pasa es que yo no tengo nada que ver en realidad, si alguien puede sacar algo de todo esto son ustedes, no yo, ¿que sentido tiene que vea esas cosas?** \- los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos mirando la gran puerta central.

\- **Tarde o temprano esa puerta se abrirá y una gran cantidad de gente entrara dispuesta a matarnos, una vez que este lugar sea tomado este mundo tendrá los días contados, ¿que harás mas adelante?**

**\- Eso depende, ¿realmente piensas dejar todos esos mundos en ruina?**

**\- Les estoy haciendo un favor, en todos mis años como gobernante me he hecho la misma pregunta, si realmente vale la pena conservar algo que tarde o temprano se va a perder y siempre he llegado a la misma conclusión, créeme que he tratado incontables veces de engañarme a mi mismo y creer lo contrario, pero soy demasiado analítico como para permitirle eso a mi mente, mejor que mueran puros antes de que se ensucien mas de lo que ya están.**

**\- ¿Realmente crees que si ustedes no encuentran la solución nadie mas lo hará?**

**\- ¿Quien mas lo haría?** \- se ajusto la corbata y volvió a abrir la puerta - **por cierto, mas te vale que veas lo que esta pasando, puesto que hay un pequeño gran problema del cual se supone que te habías hecho cargo.**

**\- Discord, lo se, ese muchacho Swift lo liberó, no te preocupes** \- sacó de su bolsillo una especie de caja-cofre color diamante con seis cerraduras - **yo me encargo** \- de su otro bolsillo saco cinco llaves las cuales tenían la forma de los elementos de la armonía, pero hacía falta la que simbolizaba el elemento de la magia.

Un joven de piel crema y cabello castaño despertaba lentamente dentro del misterioso laberinto, Swift se encontraba echado en una plataforma diferente a las demás, esta estaba completamente cerrada, no había camino o salida alguna, era solo una plataforma circular rodeada de muros demasiado altos como para ser escalados.

\- **¿Que es este lugar?** \- dijo el joven samurai levantándose con algo de dificultad sin embargo apenas se puso de pie recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo hizo volar hasta chocar contra el muro - **¿que fue eso?** \- dijo mirando al frente suyo y abriendo los ojos como platos al ver a la persona con la que estaba encerrado.

\- **Todo esto es tu culpa Ojos Rápidos** \- dijo un hombre de piel gris oscuro y cabello plateado que lo observaba con una mirada fría pero que al mismo tiempo contenía una gran ira.

\- **¿Gotick Black? ¡ah!** \- fue tomado del cuello y levantando en peso para luego ser lanzado nuevamente contra el muro y levantarse tratando de razonar como había llegado a ese lugar.

\- **Si las cosas se hubieran hecho a mi manera esto podría haberse evitado** \- intentó golpearlo de nuevo pero Swift lo esquivo rápidamente y tomo distancia.

\- **¿De que estas hablando? ¿como llegamos aquí?**

**\- No importa como llegamos, lo que importa es que no hay salida... ¡y todo es tu culpa!** \- nuevamente se abalanzo sobre él descargando una gran cantidad de golpes consecutivos los cuales fueron bloqueados hábilmente por Swift por unos segundos hasta que logró acertarle un patada en la cara derribándolo pero el joven extranjero logró ponerse de pie usando su propio peso al caer.

\- **De acuerdo, si no me quieres decir donde estamos, entonces haré que lo digas** \- estuvo a punto de atacar pero para sorpresa suya dos katanas cayeron del cielo justo en medio de los dos quienes tuvieron que tomar distancia para evitar ser atravesados por ellas, una ves que el humo se disipo un inquietante silencio envolvió el ambiente, los dos samurais estaban parados con igual diferencia de distancia de las espadas, uno de ellos haría el primer movimiento en cualquier momento y tomaría las espadas, y el otro moriría a menos que logre arrebatarle una, los dos se miraban fijamente sin mover un músculo sintiendo la tensión recorrer sus cuerpos, todos sus sentidos se agudizaron listos para medir la mas mínima intención de su rival.

\- **¿Aun crees que puedes superarme?** \- dijo Gotick Black con la misma dureza que lo caracterizaba.

\- **¿Acaso tengo otra opción?** \- respondió Swift con una mirada afilada, sin parpadear, fijándose en cada detalle que rodeaba a su oponente, mantuvieron la misma posición por varios segundos hasta que finalmente Gotick Black tomo la iniciativa, apenas vio como se tensaban los músculos de sus piernas Swift se preparó y los dos corrieron hasta quedar a pocos metros de las espadas, entonces saltaron estirando los brazos, Swift estiro uno mientras que Gotick Black estiró ambos tratando de atrapar ambas espadas sin embargo el joven de cabello castaño giro su cuerpo intentando darle una patada a lo que su oponente tuvo que usar su otro brazo para bloquear el ataque y no perder la oportunidad de cojer por lo menos una de las armas, Swift logró empuñar la suya y arrancarla del piso justo a tiempo antes de que Gotick Black le cortara el cuello con su katana, las espadas chocaron por primera ves en lo que sería el ultimo combate para uno de los dos extranjeros.

**(...)**

En otro nivel del laberinto Sunset Shimmer continuaba corriendo junto con Blaze, Mind y Discord quien usaba su magia del caos para controlar el escenario a su voluntad, en un instante dejó de correr y se quedo completamente quieto como si tratara de escuchar algo.

\- **¿Que ocurre?** \- preguntó Sunset.

\- **Creo que hay alguien cerca... déjame ver** \- chasqueo los dedos y el techo se abrió dejando caer a Applejack y a Pinkie Pie quienes se sorprendieron al verlos - **¡lo sabía!**

**\- ¡Sunset!** \- gritó Pinkie Pie lanzándose sobre la joven.

\- **No puedo creerlo** \- dijo Applejack - **¿donde habías estado todo este tiempo? creímos que habías muerto** \- luego se fijo en Discord - **¿y que diablos es esa cosa?**

**\- Vale** \- dijo el dios del caos entrecerrando los ojos - **me estoy comenzando a sentir muy ofendido por sus reacciones.**

**\- No se preocupen** \- dijo Blaze acercándose - **es un amigo, y nos esta ayudando mucho.**

**\- ¿Blaze?** \- dijo Applejack sorprendida por verlos a él y a Mind con vida - **y tu también... ¿como le hicieron para sobrevivir? vi lo que le paso a nuestro hogar.**

**\- No ha sido fácil, pero al final Hard se encargo de todo** \- sonrió - **me alegra que no hayan estado ahí, en serio.**

**\- ¿Donde están las demás?** \- preguntó Mind.

\- **No lo sabemos, las perdimos cuando este lugar empezó a cambiar.**

**\- No se preocupen** \- dijo Discord apareciendo en medio de todos - **con mi increíble y retorcido poder las encontraremos en un abrir y cerrar de...**

**\- Tu no harás nada** \- dijo una voz misteriosa a la distancia, entonces todos notaron a un hombre encapuchado caminar lentamente hacia ellos.

\- **¿Quien es él?**

**\- O no -** dijo Discord con fastidio - **esa energía, es el tipo que me convirtió en piedra** \- se puso en frente de todos mirando al encapuchado con ira - **¡da la cara de una vez!**

**\- ¿Para que? ni siquiera lograrías reconocerme** \- se quito la capucha revelando que se trataba del anciano de barba larga, el Cuentista - **al menos no en esta forma.**

**\- Te pareces a cierto hechicero de mi mundo, ¿acaso no eres el viejo Star Swirl?**

**\- No soy él, solo soy una copia suya, pero ya sabes lo que dicen** \- sacó el cofre de la armonía haciendo que el draconequs se estremezca - **a veces la copia supera al original.**

**\- ¡No me convertirás en piedra de nuevo!** \- chasqueo los dedos y un muro se empezó a formar entre él y los demás.

\- **¡Discord!** \- gritó Sunset - **¿que haces?**

**\- Lo siento, pero no se en que terminara esto, no puedo arriesgarlos, tendrán que seguir sin mi** \- dijo dándoles una ultima mirada antes de que se cierre el muro - **además** \- volvió a mirar al Cuentista esbozando una sonrisa siniestra - **esto es personal** \- levanto una garra haciéndola brillar con fuerza y el anciano levanto ambas manos encendidas preparándose para el combate.

La joven de piel lila y cabello oscuro despertaba lentamente deseando que todo aquello que recordaba fuera una pesadilla, desgraciadamente solo había despertado para continuar con ella, Twilight se encontraba aún abrazada a Rarity y Fluttershy quienes también quedaron inconscientes debido al tremendo forcejeo por evitar ser separadas, las despertó con delicadeza al sentir la presencia de alguien acercándose.

\- **Chicas, despierten.**

**\- ¿Donde están Applejack y Pinkie?** \- dijo Fluttershy poniéndose de pie.

\- **No te preocupes, las encontraremos.**

**\- Si yo fuera ustedes me preocuparía por mi propio bienestar** \- dijo una voz infantil en medio del laberinto.

\- **O no** \- dijo Rarity con temor - **reconozco esa voz.**

**\- Lo se** \- dijo Twilight entrecerrando los ojos - **es mascara de payaso otra ves, no se alarmen, deberíamos ser capaces de vencerla ahora.**

**\- ¿Vencerme?** \- continuó hablando manteniéndose escondida detrás de los muros - **es adorable ver como se aferran a falsas esperanzas, lo mismo con su mundo, ¿realmente creyeron que podían hacer algo? pues es la misma situación ahora.**

\- **¡Ya cierra la boca y da la cara!** \- varias serpientes hechas de oscuridad salieron de diferentes rincones rodeando a los tres elementos de la armonía, una de ellas intentó lanzarse sobre Fluttershy pero Twilight se adelantó y disparo rayos de sus ojos los cuales expresaban una gran ira eliminando así a la sombra, lo mismo hizo con la demás a medida que se atrevían a atacar a sus amigas - **¡dije que des la cara!** \- entonces los restos de las serpientes se combinaron formando una sombra de menor tamaño la cual tomo la forma de una joven de piel verde claro y cabello rojo pero su mirada no era la de la sanguinaria asesina que había probado ser en su primer encuentro si no la de una inocente joven que incluso parecía ocultar un gran temor tratando de parecer decidida.

\- **¿Que diablos me miran?** \- dijo tartamudeando un poco tratando de mostrar algo de determinación con muy malos resultados.

\- **Estas aterrada** \- dijo Twilight con dureza entrecerrando los ojos - **se nota en cada milímetro de tu rostro.**

**\- ¡Esto es tu culpa!** \- gritó bajando la mirada ocultándola detrás de su largo cabello - **no me siento segura mostrándome ante la gente sin mi mascara, esa mascara me hacía sentir diferente, me hacía sentir fuerte.**

**\- ¿Así que esto eres en realidad? ¿una niña tímida tratando de ser fuerte?**

**\- ¡Cállate!** \- invoco varias sombras en forma de tentáculos que intentaron atacar a Twilight pero esta se deshizo de ellos moviendo sus alas creando un gran ventisca - **yo soy fuerte, y sanguinaria, así que mas les vale que me teman** \- a su alrededor se comenzaron a proyectar una gran cantidad de sombras.

\- **Solo te estas engañando a ti misma, estas aterrada y lo sabes, siempre lo estuviste, por eso te refugiabas tras esa máscara siniestra y sonriente.**

**\- ¡Yo no siento miedo!** \- gritó con todas sus fuerzas creando una onda de sonido a su alrededor forzando a Twiligth y a las demás a retroceder para no salir dañadas, luego levanto la mirada esbozando una siniestra sonrisa mientras cada ves mas sombras aterradoras aparecían detrás suyo - **yo no temo, los demás me temen a mi, ustedes me temerán ¡ya lo verán!** \- Twilight y las demás se prepararon para enfrentar a la ira de la Naive quien parecía haber perdido todo rastro de sus recuerdos, las portadoras tampoco tenían idea de quien era, ahora solo era un enemigo que debía ser derrotado, pero a diferencia de las demás Fluttershy la miraba con cierto interés, preguntándose que es lo que tendría que haber pasado con esa joven para desarrollar una personalidad tan distorsionada como esa.

(...)

En el ultimo sector del laberinto Sunset Shimmer junto con Applejack, Pinkie, Blaze y Mind recorrían cada una de las plataformas y sectores gritando el nombre de cada una de sus compañeras sin obtener ningún resultado.

\- **Podría tomarnos una eternidad buscarlas de esta form**a - dijo Pinkie Pie deteniéndose.

\- **No lo entiendo** \- dijo Sunset molesta - **¿que es lo que estos tipos esperan de nosotras?**

**\- El Maestro de Ceremonias dijo que quiere que lo convenzamos de que vale la pena existir** \- dijo Applejack bajando la mirada - **el problema es que no se como hacerlo, ¿que es lo que quieren ver?**

**\- ¿Esos tipos de los que hablan pueden vernos?** \- preguntó Mind a lo que las tres jóvenes asintieron - **pues que escuchen esto** \- puso ambas manos a la altura de su boca y empezó a gritar a los alrededores - **oigan hijos de perra, ¡dígannos ya que es lo que quieren y déjennos en paz! ¡bastardos corbardes! ¡no tienen valor!**

**\- No servirá de nada provocarlos, solo nos la pondrán mas difícil.**

**\- ¿Cuantos enemigos quedan a parte de ese anciano de barba larga? nuestro objetivo principal debe ser acabar con ellos para estar seguros.**

**\- Pues solamente Naiv... digo, mascara de payaso, a menos que se les de por revivir a algún enemigo ya derrotado.**

**\- ¡Mislead Appear!** \- gritó Blaze mirando por el borde de la plataforma hacia abajo, los demás se acercaron a ver y notaron sorprendidos como un hombre vestido completamente de negro caminaba por la plataforma inferior usando una mascara blanca de lineas negras.

\- **No puede ser** \- dijo Applejack - **¿como nos olvidamos de ese sujeto?**

**\- ¡Blaze!** \- gritó Sunset al ver como el joven cargo consigo la espada dorada y se lanzó por el borde listo para atacar al enmascarado.

\- **¡Maldito!** \- el hombre enmascarado levantó la mirada al escuchar el grito de Blaze y logró esquivar justo a tiempo la espada que bajaba directo hacía él para luego tomar distancia del joven de cabello marrón quien lo miraba con ira.

\- **"Resplandor Crepuscular"** \- pensó Reloj para si mismo mientras veía al joven levantar la espada y hacerle frente - **"parece que Sunset a cumplido su promesa de quedarse callada, Blaze debe de pensar que soy el mismo Mislead Appear que lo engaño para que asesine a Swift en el pasado, su ira es comprensible"** \- a su lado cayeron Mind y Applejack quienes por la expresión de sus rostros tampoco parecían dispuestos a tener piedad del enmascarado.

\- **Así que este es el tipo que ha estado detrás de nosotros por tanto tiempo, es decir, el verdadero** \- dijo Mind tronando sus nudillos.

\- **Es hora de dejar de hacerse el misterioso y mostrarnos tu verdadero rostro** \- dijo Applejack.

\- **"Tres oponentes, necesito analizar y comparar sus habilidades con las mías"** \- pensó Reloj sin quitarles la mirada de encima - **"no puedo hacerles un daño prolongado pero tampoco puedo arriesgarme a que me superen, Mind se basa en una gran fuerza física al igual que Applejack, ambos usan técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo únicamente, Blaze se especializa en armas blancas y de fuego, no es muy bueno en combate cercano aunque esa espada..."** \- se fijo en las runas que tenía en el filo - **"se parece a la mía, pero no tengo información detallada acerca de su poder lo cual representa un grave problema estratégico, necesito comprobar que tanto es capaz de controlarla antes de empezar a hacer daño."**

**\- Sunset Shimmer... Pinkie Pie** \- dijo Applejack sin darle la espalda a Reloj - **continúen buscando, nosotros las alcanzaremos luego.**

**\- Applejack no lo entiendes, él no es...** \- Sunset no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que sintió la mirada fría de Reloj detrás de la mascara y entendió que a pesar de la situación debía atenerse al plan - **de acuerdo, asegúrense de alcanzarnos.**

**\- No te preocupes, lo haremos** \- Sunset y Pinkie continuaron con su camino sin mirar atrás dejando a Applejack, Blaze y Mind cara a cara frente al actual Portador de Plagas.

Cuatro combates eran librados en distintos sectores de la dimensión definitiva, los últimos combates que regirían la solución o la destrucción del destino de una gran cantidad de mundos a manos del Mecanismo Sangriento, el desenlace final de ese sistema era presenciado por los Escribas, algunos sentados en las filas y filas de asientos que rodeaban el salón de teatro y otros parados en los balcones observando el estrado a través del cual se proyectaba cada uno de los combates a punto de realizarse, y en medio del salón, el Maestro de Ceremonias estaba parado frente a un micrófono y un pedestal sobre el cual reposaba el afamado Libro de Cuentos, la semilla del Mecanismo Sangriento.

\- **Este señores, es posiblemente el fin** \- dijo el hombre con la máscara del ojo cósmico, su voz se escucho por cada rincón de la sala - **lamento avisarles que nuestra ubicación ya ha sido revelada al ejercito rebelde y nuestra cuenta regresiva a comenzado** \- algunos de los presentes se estremecieron al escuchar eso pero la mayoría se mantuvo calmado - **solo podemos poner** **nuestras esperanzas en el resultado final al que conlleven las decisiones de estas personas, si por lo menos uno de los elementos de la armonía logra llegar al podio usaremos el Generador Principal para restaurar la armonía de este mundo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero si esto no da resultado como ya ha sido con todos los intentos anteriores a este, entonces tendremos que destruirlo para evitar que caiga en manos corruptas, destruyendo también la única fuente que mantiene este mundo funcionando y bajando el telón para siempre** \- levantó la mirada - **sin mas que decir, ¡que empiece la ultima función! -** todos los Escribas levantaron sus copas en un silencio sepulcral y se sentaron a terminar de ver lo que habían empezado.

**NA: No hay nada que decir, solo repetir eso último, ¡que empiece la última función! y gracias por haber seguido este fic y haber esperado un año y medio para presenciar su final, dejen sus criticas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	95. Solo un combate mas

**93\. Solo un combate mas.**

Los minutos estaban contados tanto para los Escribas como para todos los mundos que tomaron bajo su control, un principio inevitable de la existencia llevaba a todo aquello que tuvo un inicio a tener un final, cuatro combates se regían al mismo tiempo cuyo resultado definiría que tipo de historia estaban viviendo en base a su final.

En una plataforma cerrada en medio del laberinto dos entidades extremadamente poderosas comparaban sus habilidades mágicas torciendo todo a su paso, Discord usaba todo su potencial tratando de acabar con la vida del hombre que lo convirtió en piedra antes de que todo tuviera si quiera un inicio, su magia del caos le permitía controlar gran parte de la estructura que lo rodeaba pero el Cuentista parecía ser inmune a los ataques directos con los que lo asediaba.

\- **Tu magia no podrá tocarme mientras tenga esto Discord** \- dijo el anciano de barba larga mostrandole el pequeño cofre de cristal - **esta hecho de energía armónica, tu única debilidad.**

**\- Entonces voy a matarte usando mis propias manos** \- respondió el draconequs con fastidio convirtiendo el suelo en fango pegajoso y luego se convirtió a si mismo en un cañón disparandole bolas de fuego al Cuentista quien alcanzó a despegar una mano para invocar un escudo que lo protegió a la perfección, luego le crecieron dos alas traslucidas en la espalda y se impulso con ellas para despegar el resto de su cuerpo y tomar altura - **maldito tramposo.**

**\- Se razonable Discord, puede que seas una de las criaturas mas poderosas de Equestria, pero en realidad solo eres un broma.**

**\- ¿Una broma?** \- entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños - **¿así que les parezco una broma?** \- sus ojos empezaron a brillar y su cuerpo a alargar tomando una gran estatura - **para su información ¡SOY EL JODIDO SEÑOR DEL CAOS!** \- entonces comenzó a alterar toda la realidad a su alrededor creando un escenario distópico y psicodélico, anulando la física y la lógica de ese fragmento del laberinto, fisicamente él desapareció convirtiéndose en una entidad abstracta de esa dimensión extraña que había creado - **¡que te parece esto! -** su voz sonaba por todo el escenario sin embargo el Cuentista seguía protegido frente a cualquier cambio que hiciera debido al cofre de la armonía que guardaba consigo.

\- **Bueno, es justo lo que estaba esperando que hicieras** \- el anciano retiró el escudo que lo cubría y la energía caótica alcanzó al cofre de cristal el cual reaccionó de manera abrupta a esta influencia, creando lo que pareció ser una explosión de rayos de distintos colores que empezaron a dañar la dimensión rompiéndola como si se tratara de una pantalla de vidrio.

\- **¡AAHHH!** \- gritó Discord sintiendo un gran dolor a lo que toda la realidad falsa que había creado se rompió por completo y sus pedazos comenzaron a caer poco a poco volviendo a la plataforma del laberinto, el Cuentista caminaba entre los pedazos rotos hasta quedar en frente de un derrotado Discord quien parecía haber perdido todas sus energías - **no puede ser** \- dijo estirando el brazo con dificultad y tratando de cargar una chispa de energía sin resultado, luego bajó la mirada siendo consciente de que no tenía oportunidad contra la energía armónica que poseía el hechicero - **has lo que tengas que hacer -** el Cuentista se acerco lentamente a lo que el draconequs ya tirado en el piso sin energías cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que lo convierta en piedra o lo mate pero lo único que escucho fue el sonido de metal chocando ligeramente, como si se tratara de un llavero, cuando abrió los ojos en frente suyo estaba el cofre de la armonía con cinco llaves puestas.

**\- Dale eso a las portadoras, ahora que perdiste casi todos tus poderes no llamaras la atención de los Escribas -** dijo el anciano dándole la espalda.

**\- ¡Espera!** \- con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se puso de pie y tomo el cofre con las llaves puestas - **¿por que haces esto? creí que estabas del lado de esos idiotas.**

**\- Para empezar, no son idiotas, tienen buenos motivos para hacer lo que hacen... quiero ayudarlos pero no tengo lo necesario para darles lo que necesitan, pero se quien puede llegar a tenerlo.**

**\- ¿Que es lo que necesitan? ¿por que esas niñas son tan importantes?**

**\- Ellos necesitan una onda -** Discord lo escuchaba con una expresión de confusión al escuchar eso **\- nuestro cerebro emite ondas electromagnéticas, ellos necesitan una muy particular que ninguno de sus hombres o de los míos ha sido capaz de producir, tiene que ser de un humano, de un héroe, pero un héroe distinto.**

**\- ¿Distinto?**

**\- Todas las historias que han orquestado siempre tienen el mismo final, el héroe vence al villano, el villano es odiado por todos y listo, todos son felices para siempre, o mejor dicho hasta que se acabe su tiempo, ellos necesitan a alguien que sea capaz de darle un final distinto.**

**\- ¿Que tipo de final?**

**\- Esa es la pregunta que ni siquiera yo se como responder, tal ves ellas puedan responderla** \- continuo caminando para luego entrar en un portal y desaparecer, entonces Discord observó el cofre con las llaves y trató de caminar pero cada paso parecía ser un gran esfuerzo.

**\- Maldito, si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho antes... aunque la verdad no te habría creído** \- puso el cofre en su boca y empezó a arrastrarse ya que era la única forma de movilizarse sin que le duela, le iba a tomar un tiempo alcanzar a los demás.

Lo que no llegó a notar fue que antes que el portal creado por el Cuentista se cerrara alguien salió y empezó a caminar lentamente en una dirección distinta a la que había tomado Discord.

En otra plataforma completamente cerrada un joven de cabello castaño y un hombre de piel gris oscuro chocaban sus katanas sin descanso en lo que parecía ser un combate cuyo único escape era la victoria o la muerte, Swift y Gotick Black llevaban un largo rato peleando sin descanso, el filo de sus espadas ya parecía gastado de todas las veces que chocaban con gran ira y determinación en su objetivo, la mirada del hombre de piel gris oscuro era molesta cosa que Swift nunca había visto en él.

\- **Lo admito Ojos Rápidos, es muy difícil hacerme enojar** \- le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho tirándolo al piso y luego pego un salto listo para clavarle la espada en el cuello - **¡pero tu te has ganado el premio!** \- por suerte el joven logró rodar justo a tiempo levantándose con un hábil movimiento y poniéndose en guardia.

\- **Cazador de Leyendas, ¿por que deseas tanto matarme? ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta donde estamos? ¡es lo que ellos quieren que hagas!**

**\- ¡Cállate maldito hipócrita arrogante!** \- gritó con una expresión muy alterada apuntándole con su espada - **¡tu! ¡todo es tu culpa! no tienes derecho a decir que es o que no es correcto.**

**\- ¿De que carajos estas hablando? ¡explícate!**

**\- Tu y tus malditos códigos, ¿en serio crees que eres una buena persona? eso es mentira, solo te sientes bien jugando al chico bueno, si las cosas se hubieran hecho desde el principio como ¡yo lo dije! ¡nada de esto estaría pasando!** \- nuevamente se lanzó al ataque pero Swift solo se limitaba a bloquear sus ataques y esquivarlo interesado mas en razonar con él que en pelear - **mi plan era sencillo, matar al Cuentista, sacrificar un puñado de mundos que ya no tenían esperanza para salvar a muchos mas que todavía la tienen, ¡pero claro!** \- continuo atacando y gritando cada ves mas alterado - **¡yo era un monstruo! ¡yo era un demonio sin escrúpulos con ambiciones siniestras! ¡yo era el malo! ¿no es así? -** al escuchar eso Swift se quedó parado a lo que Gotick Black aprovecho para derribarlo de nuevo pero se veía muy cansado por toda la energía que había gastado en su ultimo combo de ataques - **tenías que hacerlo** \- dijo respirando agitadamente, había agotado casi todas sus energías - **tu y tu amigo Blaze, los dos tenían que enamorarse de esas chicas, claro, es lógico, era parte del plan de los Escribas, ellos los seleccionaron específicamente para eso** \- miró al cielo gritando - **¡ustedes lo sabían! ¿no es así malditos?** \- Swift se levantó y lo miró con lastima comprendiendo finalmente la razón de sus acciones - **¡jódanse!** \- Gotick Black cayó de rodillas tratando de controlarse - **he hecho cosas horribles, una ves que el juego termine yo me iré directamente al infierno, es ahí donde iré, donde merezco ir por todas las cosas horribles que hice.**

**\- Tu no irás a ningún lado Gotick Black** \- para sorpresa del hombre de piel gris oscuro Swift tiró su espada lejos y estiro los brazos lateralmente - **tienes razón, todos hemos sido manipulados, si hay alguien que merece morir aquí, ese soy yo** \- la mirada del joven era serena a pesar de la situación a la que se estaba enfrentando - **pero debo dejar en claro, que tal como lo estoy haciendo ahora, hubiera preferido ser asesinado desde un principio por ti a entregar el mundo de Twilight voluntariamente, esa es mi respuesta** \- los dos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos hasta que Gotick Black se empezó a reír en voz baja.

\- **No piensas cambiar de opinión ¿no?** \- Swift negó en silencio - **has sobrevivido a mis ataques por casi una hora** \- levantó su katana - **creo poder aceptar finalmente que me has superado, en muchos sentidos** \- miró al cielo - **¡Escribas! ¡solo para que lo sepan, nunca pudieron engañarme!** \- para sorpresa de su oponente clavo su propia katana en su vientre escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre.

\- **¡NO!** \- gritó Swift corriendo rápidamente a su posición, lo levantó y trato de sacar la katana pero por la forma en que la había clavado era obvio que si lo hacía solo le causaría una muerte mas dolorosa - **¡se supone que debías matarme! ¿por que lo hiciste? ¿¡POR QUE!?**

**\- Glare y Brave te querían mucho, pero sobretodo Brave, aunque tu nunca te diste cuenta y ella nunca te lo dijo** \- Swift escuchaba sus ultimas palabras atentamente con los ojos humedecidos - **yo también la quería a ella, tal ves por eso siempre te he tratado de una manera hostil cuando eramos compañeros, por eso quería ser mejor que tu en todos los aspectos** \- rió un poco - **que días, incluso en un ambiente tan hostil como lo era en Orden teníamos tiempo para pensar en esas estupideces, luego surgió el Mecanismo Sangriento y decidí abandonar todo para dedicarme a encontrar una forma de erradicarlo** \- escupió un poco de sangre - **tal vez, si te hubiera tratado mejor, me habrías creído y tu me habrías convencido de no hacer todas las cosas que hice... tal vez... el Mecanismo Sangriento ya nos había devorado en ese momento y todo fue parte del plan que nos llevo a esta situación** \- su rostro se relajó y poco a poco su mirada se iba perdiendo - **tal vez... y solo tal vez, podríamos haber encontrado una solución, como equipo** \- lo miró fijamente - **acostúmbrate a perder a la gente que amas Swift, o se lo suficientemente rápido como para dar la vida por ellos** \- tomo la mano de Swift y la puso sobre el mango de la espada, a los pocos segundos de haber hablado dejo de respirar.

Swift dejo el cadáver en el piso y le cerró los ojos, luego empuño la katana y la arranco de un tirón dejando salir una gran cantidad de sangre del cadáver, la agito un par de veces limpiando la sangre y la puso en su funda, entonces una de las paredes de la plataforma se abrió creando un camino nuevo, Swift miró por última vez a Gotick Black antes de empezar a correr a toda velocidad manteniendo presente las ultimas palabras de su ex compañero y enemigo.

Mientras tanto en el centro del laberinto se regía el mas brutal de todos los enfrentamientos, Twilight Sparkle apoyada por Fluttershy y Rarity le hacían frente al oscuro poder de una niña de cabello rojo y piel verde claro, Naive usaba sus sombras fantasma las cuales tomaban los aspectos mas aterradores para enfrentar a los tres elementos de la armonía pero Twilight y Rarity usaban su magia para repelerlas mientras Fluttershy las apoyaba con su magia sanadora para restablecer sus energías.

\- **¿Cuanto crees que puedes durar así mascara de payaso?** \- dijo Twilight mirandola con dureza sin embargo la joven de piel verde claro solo retrocedía con un rostro mescla de ira y temor.

\- **No me subestimes** \- respondió Naive invocando mas sombras siniestras - **no sabes contra quien te estas enfrentando, yo sola he podido con todas ustedes sin cansarme ¡recuerdalo! ahora son solo ustedes tres.**

**\- No íbamos a ser tan tontas de mostrarte todo nuestro potencial en el primer combate, se acabaron los juegos niña, si realmente valoras tu vida apártate de nuestro camino.**

**\- No me iré hasta acabar con ustedes** \- todo su cuerpo se oscureció volviendo a tomar su aspecto de sombra - **tengo ordenes de matarlas y yo nunca e defraudado a los Escribas** \- para sorpresa de las tres una especie de armadura de aspecto terrorífico y gigantesco comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo - **y no lo haré ahora.**

**\- Entonces se trata de ello, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que ellos quieren que te matemos?**

**\- Twilight** \- dijo Rarity con temor viendo la gigantesca y tenebrosa apariencia que empezaba a tomar - **esa niña... empieza a dar miedo.**

**\- No es momento de estar asustadas** \- la portadora de la magia extendió sus alas en toda su envergadura demostrando que no se sentía intimidada ante la imponente presencia de su oponente - **eso es lo que ella espera de nosotras, se alimenta de nuestro miedo, por eso ahora es mas débil que antes... ¡Fluttershy!** \- llamó a la joven que se encontraba apoyando desde la altura - **necesitamos tu canto, eso debilitará su coraza mientras Rarity y yo nos encargamos de terminar con esto antes que sea demasiado tarde.**

**\- ¿Que piensas hacerle?** \- dijo Fluttershy a lo que Twilight se demoro en contestar.

\- **Lo que debemos.**

**\- Lo siento** \- Fluttershy descendió hasta quedar en medio de sus amigas y de Naive quien había tomado un aspecto monstruoso.

\- **Fluttershy ¿que haces?**

**\- ¿Acaso no entendiste cual es nuestro verdadero objetivo?** \- dijo con voz firme sorprendiendo a Twilight - **no estamos aquí para matar a nuestros enemigos, eso lo haría cualquiera, el Maestro de Ceremonias dijo que teníamos que demostrarle que valía la pena existir** \- miró a Naive convertida en un espectro gigante listo para matarlas pero al verla lo hizo con compasión y lastima - **entonces dime ¿vale la pena existir en un mundo en el que haber cometido errores es suficiente razón para ser ejecutado?**

**\- Pero Fluttershy, mírala, ¿tu crees que va a perdonarnos la vida? nos odia y desea vernos muertas a toda costa, ¿que es lo que piensas hacer entonces? si no la acabamos, ella acabará con nosotras.**

**\- Tu misma lo dijiste, no puede vencernos, no a menos que demostremos algún temor** \- volvió a mirarla con firmeza - **y yo no siento ningún temor, siento lástima** \- Twilight y Rarity entendieron el mensaje de su amiga y se colocaron a sus lados listas para contrarrestar el ataque de Naive de cuya armadura salió un gran ojo rojo que las miraba de forma hostil y brillaba con fuerza preparándose para lanzar un ataque.

\- **¡Alto!** \- al escuchar ese grito Naive detuvo su ataque al igual que Twilight quien ya estaba lista para defenderse - **¡dejen de pelear!** \- quien gritaba era Sunset Shimmer que llegó justo a tiempo junto con Pinkie Pie.

\- **Sunset, Pinkie... no se acerquen** \- dijo Rarity - **es peligroso.**

**\- Ustedes no entienden** \- Sunset se fue acercando lentamente con Pinkie a su lado lista para sacarla lo más rápido posible si era necesario - **tienen que dejar de pelear.**

**\- Eso intentamos** \- dijo Twilight - **pero esta cosa se niega a razonar.**

**\- Esa cosa se llama Naive... y es hija de Fluttershy.**

**\- ¡¿Que?!** \- gritó Pinkie Pie mientras que las demás se quedaron mudas por la repentina revelación.

\- **¿Que... que dijiste?** \- se escucho la voz de la niña dentro de la criatura gigantesca en que se había refugiado - **mi... ¿mi madre?**

**\- Así es, ¿acaso no lo ven? todo esto es parte del morboso plan de los Escribas, querían hacer que madre e hija se mataran, tienen que dejar de pelear.**

**\- No puede ser... ¿por que no la recuerdo entonces?** \- el gran ojo rojo de la armadura sombría miró fijamente a Fluttershy - **¿por que?... ¿por que harían algo como eso? ¿por que a mi?**

\- **Ya veo** \- Fluttershy sonrió y se acercó lentamente al gigante de oscuridad quien dio un paso atrás al verla - **no te preocupes, ya no vamos a hacerte daño** \- abrió los brazos mientras se acercaba cada ves mas a la sombra gigante, tanto Sunset como las portadoras presentes estaban muertas de miedo pensando en lo peor pero al mismo tiempo sabían que no podían entrometerse en la arriesgada acción que Fluttershy ejecutaba con toda confianza - **vamos, déjame verte.**

**\- Pero...** \- para sorpresa de todas el pecho de la armadura se abrió y de este salió la niña de piel verde claro quien aún veía a Fluttershy con cierto temor - **¿acaso... vas a perdonarme?**

**\- Claro que si** \- Fluttershy se puso de rodillas con los brazos abiertos a lo que la niña camino y le dio un gran abrazo mientras la armadura gigante detrás suyo se desvanecía poco a poco.

\- **¿Me estas perdonando?** \- continuo diciendo Naive en brazos de su madre - **¿en serio lo estas haciendo?**

**\- Soy yo quien tendría que pedirte perdón, lamento no haber formado parte de tu vida en tus primeros años, prometo que voy a compensarlo, nadie te va a apartar de mi ahora.**

**\- ¿Lo prometes?**

**\- Así es** \- Pinkie Pie y Rarity lagrimeaban ante la conmovedora escena mientras que Twilight caía de rodillas exhausta por los nervios del momento, sin embargo...

\- **Estúpida madre.**

_**¡SLASH!**_

Para sorpresa de todas una estaca oscura atravesó el pecho de Fluttershy matándola al instante, el cuerpo de la joven portadora de la Bondad cayo al piso con la mirada perdida sin poder comprender por que su propia hija había hecho eso aun después de ofrecerle su protección.

\- **¡Fluttershy!** \- gritaron Pinkie y Rarity - **¡¿POR QUE... POR QUE LA MATASTE!?** \- tanto Sunset como Twilight no salían de su asombro y trauma al ver como una nostálgica y enternecedora escena se había convertido en el mas morboso espectáculo de esa siniestra función.

\- **JAJAJAJA** \- Naive se reía de forma psicótica mientras su brazo volvía a la normalidad y se lamía la sangre de entre los dedos - **que estúpidas son, por eso sufren tanto, ustedes nunca tienen claros sus objetivos, yo si los tengo... y ese es acabar con los elementos de la armonía.**

**\- Tu... maldita...** \- dijo Pinkie con la mirada baja a lo que su cabello perdió su brillo y se volvió lacio llamando la atención de la niña.

\- **¿Que le pasa a tu cabello rosadita?**

**\- Tu... tu** \- levantó la mirada la cual reflejaba una ira desafiante - **¡no tienes solución!** \- corrió usando su gran velocidad y la golpeo repetidas veces sin dejarle oportunidad de tomar su apariencia de sombra, Naive trataba de defenderse invocando lanzas del piso pero Pinkie Pie las esquivaba a pesar de que aparecían en lugares estratégicos.

\- **¿Como diablos sabe de donde van a salir? ¡AH!** \- finalmente la tomo del cuello y empezó a estrangularla.

\- **Maldita... ¡maldita!**

**\- ¡Mala jugada!** \- Naive volvió a usar su brazo convirtiéndolo en estaca para atravesarle el pecho pero para sorpresa suya la joven de cabello lacio no dejó de sonreír - **¿de que te ríes? estas muriendo estúpida.**

**\- Tu también** \- dijo una voz detrás suyo, entonces sintió como era abrazada con fuerza por alguien siendo inmovilizada por completo.

\- **¿Quien esta ahí? ¡Déjame ir!**

**\- No lo haré** \- dijo Rarity quien la sostenía con fuerza mientras poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a cristalizarse y junto con ella también el de Naive.

\- **Espera... ¿que estas haciendo?** \- dijo la niña pelirroja con desesperación - **¡no! ¡no puedo morir! ¡déjame ir!**

**\- ¡Pinkie Pie! ¡Rarity!** \- gritaron Twilight y Sunset a lo que la joven de piel blanca giro la vista para verlas y regalarles una ultima sonrisa.

\- **Twilight... debes llegar al podio** \- la cristalización ya había cubierto mas de la mitad de su cuerpo y se había expandido por el de Naive y Pinkie Pie quien sujetaba el brazo que la niña había utilizado para atravesarle el pecho para que no se escapara - **el enemigo final debe de estar ahí, termina la historia... tal vez así recuperaremos nuestro mundo y a tus viejas amigas también** \- finalmente la cristalización se termino y las tres se convirtieron en una estatua de cristal puro e irrompible.

\- **Se supone que vine para evitar esto** \- dijo Sunset cayendo de rodillas llorando frente a la estatua - **¿por que lo hizo? Fluttershy le ofreció su perdón, todas lo hicimos, ¿por que?**

**\- No tenía solución** \- dijo Twilight con la mirada perdida y horrorizada por lo ocurrido - **ella no tenía solución... su mente estaba completamente corrompida... ¿que es lo que teníamos que hacer entonces? ¿habría estado bien matarla desde el principio? pero... entonces el final abría sido el mismo, ¿cual era la solución entonces?**

**\- Ahora nada** \- dijo una voz familiar para ambas, al girarse vieron a Discord caminando con gran dificultad hacia ellas - **la solución es evitar que algo se corrompa al cien por ciento, una ves que una manzana esta completamente podrida lo único que queda es apartarla para que no pudra a las demás** \- miró la estatua de cristal en que se habían convertido Rarity, Pinkie y Naive y a un lado el cadáver de Fluttershy tirado en el piso con la mirada perdida - **Fluttershy** \- dijo con voz quebrada acercándose a su cadáver - **pensé que ella sabría como responder a la incógnita del Mecanismo Sangriento, pero en ves de eso termino siendo victima de ello** \- camino hasta quedar en frente de Twilight - **con todo lo que has presenciado, debes de ser capaz de responder a ello** \- le mostró el cofre de la armonía con las cinco llaves incrustadas.

\- **El cofre** \- dijo Twilight sorprendida - **no puedo creerlo.**

**\- El Cuentista dijo que necesitaban un héroe distinto, alguien capaz de emitir una onda estable, alguien capaz de darle un final distinto a esta historia** \- puso el cofre en sus manos - **hace falta una llave, si eres capaz de encontrarla, quiere decir que eres capaz de responder a esa incógnita, busca dentro tuyo, si no puedes hacerlo, entonces nadie podrá** \- finalmente cayó inconsciente presa del cansancio que le había costado llegar hasta allá luego de su combate con el Cuentista.

\- **Twilight** \- dijo Sunset acercándose - **¿que vas a hacer ahora?**

**\- Debo de encontrar al enemigo final... y librar un combate mas... debe de estar en alguna parte de este laberinto.**

**\- Pero, una ves que lo encuentres... ¿que harás?**

**\- No lo se** \- miró el cofre - **cada una de estas llaves representa una enseñanza importante en la vida de mis viejas amigas en Equestria, si soy capaz de resolver la incógnita que nos impuso el Maestro de Ceremonias entonces la llave aparecerá y con el poder contenido en este cofre podre defenderme de cualquier cosa... y darle fin a todo esto de una ves por todas** \- guardo el cofre y se levantó decidida a partir - **debes quedarte aquí, no se que me espera mas allá... y no quiero perder a nadie mas, si te encuentras con Applejack mantenla alejada de todo esto, no mas muertes... no voy a perder a mas gente importante.**

\- **De acuerdo, ten cuidado** \- Twilight se alejo siguiendo el único camino que había siendo consciente de que sería el ultimo que recorrería y repitiéndose lo mismo una y otra ves.

\- **"Un combate mas... solo un combate mas.**"

Otro combate se libraba entre los pasillos de la gran y deforme estructura, la portadora de la honestidad junto con Blaze y Mind luchaban contra el hombre de la famosa máscara de lineas blancas y negras, Mislead Appear sin saber que en realidad se trataba del mismo portador de plagas, joven enmascarado esquivaba y bloqueaba todos sus ataques haciendo uso solo de su velocidad y fuerza física sin recurrir a sus habilidades como Nightmare Moon.

\- **Hora de medir fuerzas** \- dijo Mind lanzándose con una serie de ataques directos que Reloj esquivaba rápidamente para luego tomar distancia al no poder seguirle mas el ritmo de los ataques - **que escurridizo.**

**\- ¡Te tengo!** \- gritó Applejack a punto de darle un fuerte golpe en la cara pero Reloj pero se dio cuenta justo a tiempo y lo detuvo sosteniéndolo con la palma de su mano - **¿pero que...?**

**\- ¡Cuidado!** \- Blaze rápidamente se acerco usando la espada dorada para cortarlo pero el enmascarado saltó hacia atras tomando distancia de sus oponentes - **el cabrón es rápido.**

**\- Y no solo eso** \- Applejack miró su puño - **acaba de detener uno de mis golpes con una sola mano, ¡con una sola mano!, le di un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesar un tanque.**

**\- No recuerdo que Mislead Appear poseyera ese nivel de fuerza.**

**\- "Esto se ve mal"** \- pensó Reloj para si mismo mirando fijamente a sus oponentes - **"no podré esquivarlos por mucho mas tiempo y no puedo arriesgarme a usar a Nightmare para enfrentarlos, podría terminar haciéndoles mas daño del necesario y corro peligro de perder la razón, ya bastante me cuesta controlar la fuerza que uso"** \- Blaze se lanzó al ataque de nuevo con su espada y Reloj continuo esquivándolo - **"no puedo contra los tres, no sin Nightmare, necesito encontrar una forma de separarlos, eso es"** \- pegó un salto hacia atrás tomando distancia de los tres - **escuchen** \- dijo con una voz distinta, mas gruesa, tratando de no ser reconocido - **tú, el vampiro** \- señalo a Mind.

\- **¿Otra ves?** \- respondió el joven con fastidio - **como me jode que me digan así.**

**\- Lo que seas, me parece sorprendente que estés colaborando con estos tipos a pesar de lo que han hecho.**

**\- ¿De que estas hablando?**

**\- ¡No lo escuches!** \- gritó Applejack - **¡es un maldito manipulador! ¡tratara de ponerte en contra de nosotros!**

**\- ¿Sabías que tienes una hija?** \- al decir eso Mind dejo de escuchar a Blaze y centró toda su atención en lo que decía el enmascarado - **parece que no, pues estos dos si lo saben.**

**\- ¿De que esta hablando?** \- le dijo Mind a Blaze entrecerrando los ojos.

\- **No te atrevas a escucharlo** \- dijo Blaze - **es un hombre astuto, trata de manipularte tal como lo hizo conmigo, me engaño para que intentara asesinar a Swift en el pasado, pero lo descubrí a tiempo y no tuve otra que cambiar el futuro, es por eso que no recuerdas a tu hija, si vas a culpar a alguien por ello, es a él.**

**\- No me importa quien haya sido el culpable ¿que ha sido de ella? ¿ya no existe?**

**\- Claro que existe** \- Reloj retomo la palabra - **está en los pasillos de este laberinto peleando con el resto de las portadoras quienes tampoco la recuerdan mientras tu pierdes el tiempo ayudando a estos dos.**

**\- Maldito manipulador** \- dijo Applejack apretando los puños.

\- **Dos cosas pasaran de manera inevitable, tu hija Naive matara a las portadoras, entre ellas su propia madre, o ellas la mataran a ella, ahora que lo sabes ¿no crees que deberías ir a buscarlas para evitarlo?** \- Mind se mantuvo con la mirada baja pensando **\- si yo fuera tu no perdería mas tiempo**.

\- **Buen intento idiota** \- respondió Mind furioso - **intentaste manipularme usando como pretexto a mi hija a quien jamas e tenido la oportunidad de ver, ¿que clase de maldito bastardo sin moral haría algo como eso?... tío** \- levanto la mirada, sus ojos habían tomado un aspecto afilado como las serpientes y emitían un fuerte brillo amarillento - **me has cabreado** \- luego de decir eso corrió a una velocidad increíble logrando golpear a Reloj en el pecho estrellándolo contra la pared.

\- **"Mierda"** \- pensó el joven enmascarado tratando de seguir los movimientos del enfurecido Mind - **"la he cagado"** \- desgraciadamente para él Mind se movía a una velocidad muy superior a la suya y empezó a golpearlo sin piedad arrinconandolo contra la pared para luego atravezarla con su propio cuerpo dándole una patada.

\- **¿Piensas descansar ahora?** \- levantó el cuerpo adolorido de Reloj y lo sujeto del cuello - **¡aun no he terminado contigo!**

**\- ¡Mind! ¡espera!** \- gritó Blaze viendo como el joven convertía su mano en garra listo para matarlo.

\- **Duele** \- dijo Reloj con la voz pasiva que estaba acostumbrado a utilizar.

\- **Esa voz** \- dijo Mind cancelando su ataque - **¿acaso eres...?**

**\- Realmente duele** \- el enmascarado abrió los ojos los cuales empezaron a brillar de color morado y de la sombra de Mind salió una estaca oscura que atravesó el brazo con el que lo estaba sosteniendo obligandolo a soltarlo.

\- **¿Que es esto?** \- dijo para si mismo viendo la estaca oscura que cortaba su mano - **no puede ser... ¡AH!** \- tres estacas mas salieron de su propia sombra atravesando diversos puntos de su cuerpo inmovilizándolo. Blaze y Applejack observaban aterrados el misterioso poder del joven enmascarado quien se levantaba de manera aterradora dejando caer un pedazo de su mascara revelando que su cabello era de color gris pálido pero que poco a poco se iba oscureciendo.

\- **Basta por favor** \- dijo Reloj con la misma voz fría casi robotica que solía usar - **no me obliguen a hacerles daño, eso arruinaría todo.**

**(...)**

En los pasillos del centro del laberinto Sunset Shimmer estaba sentada apoyando su espalda en una pared lejos del campo de batalla con la mirada oculta en sus rodillas esperando que todo termine, Twilight se había ido en busca del enemigo final llevando consigo el cofre de la armonía y ella no podía hacer nada mas que esperar, sin embargo le pareció escuchar unos pasos acercándose lentamente, a pesar de ello se mantuvo en la misma posición fetal, si se trataba de un enemigo no le importaba que la matara en ese momento, puesto que ya no podía hacer nada mas, solo esperar, esperar que termine de una u otra manera, pero que termine.

Los pasos se oían cada ves mas cerca, finalmente sintió como alguien se detenía justo en frente suyo y se mantenía ahí parado esperando que levante la mirada cosa que no pensaba hacer en lo absoluto, entonces lo escuchó.

\- **¿Por que te escondes Sunset?** \- dijo una voz muy familiar para ella, una voz que pensó jamas volver a escuchar, una voz cálida y un tanto infantil, pura, levantó la mirada y sus ojos se iluminaron al contemplar quien estaba en frente suyo - **todo tiene solución, vamos, sonríe.**

**(...)**

El combate se había complicado para Applejack y los demás, Reloj había desatado parte de su poder como Portador de Plagas y Mind era quien se había llevado la peor parte.

\- **Por un demonio** \- dijo el joven de piel verde claro retrocediendo al ver como un aura oscura empezaba a brotar del cuerpo del enmascarado - **esa energía, no es posible** \- se movió rápidamente esquivando otra sombra que apareció repentinamente.

\- **No me fuercen a tomar medidas extremas** \- dijo Reloj cuyo cabello ya se había oscurecido un poco mas - **no es lo que busco.**

**\- No te hagas el arrogante conmigo** \- Mind continuo con la ofensiva tratando de dañarlo pero todo sus golpes eran bloqueados por sombras que salían de la nada - **desgraciado, no haces mas que ocultarte detrás de esas cosas** \- los ojos de Mind brillaron con fuerza y su siguiente ataque fue tan letal que atravesó el muro de sombras y logró darle en el rostro quebrando lo que quedaba de la máscara.

\- **Logro atacarlo** \- dijo Blaze mirando fijamente como caían los pedazos de la mascara blanca.

\- **Finalmente sabremos quien es este tipo** \- dijo Applejack.

\- **Cualquier muralla que pongas entre mi puño y tu cuerpo la destruiré** \- dijo Mind caminando de forma amenazante hasta quedar en frente de Reloj quien mantenía la mirada baja para no mostrar su rostro - **tipos como tu arruinan el mundo, no merecen vivir en él.**

**\- ¿Tipos como yo?** \- dijo Reloj con una voz siniestra - **pero... si yo soy igual que tu** \- finalmente se levantó revelando su rostro, había cambiado su expresión serena por una endurecida al igual que su mirada, entonces atravesó el pecho de Mind con su brazo izquierdo el cual había sido cubierto por la silueta de Nightmare tomando la forma de una garra gigantesca - **si yo no merezco vivir... entonces tu tampoco** \- luego de decir eso agitó su brazo lanzando el cuerpo de Mind por un precipicio directo a la plataforma de abajo.

\- **¡Mind!** \- gritó Blaze viéndolo caer inmóvil para luego llevar su atención a Reloj quien los miraba de forma amenazante a medida que el aura oscura a su alrededor se acentuaba mas.

\- **Les dije que no me forzaran a actuar de esta manera.**

\- **Parece que esta ves va en serio** \- dijo Applejack entrecerrando los ojos.

\- **Lastimalos solo lo suficiente** \- dijo Reloj para si mismo cerrando los ojos tratando de concentrarse - **solo lo suficiente, razona, mide sus patrones de ataque y contrarresta sus movimientos con ataques similares, razona, no pierdas el control, proyecta una salida de emergencia, razona, vamos** \- corrió a gran velocidad directo a la posición de Applejack.

\- **¡Cuidado!** \- Blaze se interpuso usando su espada dorada a lo que el joven de cabello plateado oscuro saltó y Applejack le siguió el paso intentando atacarlo.

\- **No soy tan rápida como él pero entre los dos debemos de ser capaces de superarlo** \- Applejack intentó golpearlo pero Reloj bloqueaba todos sus movimientos con dificultad tomando distancia cada cinco golpes para cambiar de posición.

\- **"Contrólate"** \- pensó para si mismo mientras esquivaba los ataques de la joven - **"lastima solo lo suficiente, Mind, no mueras, solo lo suficiente, no mueras por favor"** \- a medida que usaba mas fuerza comenzaba a perder el control de sus emociones las cuales eran invadidas por la oscura energía que recorría sus venas impulsándolo a atacar de manera letal, varias sombras aparecieron detrás de Applejack listas para asesinarla.

\- **¡Applejack!** \- gritó Blaze lanzándose justo a tiempo cortando las sombras con la espada dorada la cual era capaz de eliminar cualquier magia, luego se giro para ver a Reloj quien respiraba agitadamente tratando de controlar el poder de Nightmare poniendo su intelecto por sobre las emociones que intentaban gobernarlo - **¿que es lo que pasa contigo? ¿por que haces esto?**

\- **Solo lo suficiente** \- dijo bajando la mirada - **lastimala... solo lo suficiente** \- de su sombra salieron varias lanzas oscuras las cuales tenían como objetivo a Applejack - **armonía... ¡fuera!**

\- **¡No!** \- Reloj se lanzó al ataque pero de un segundo a otro se detuvo al sentir algo atravesando su pecho, las lanzas que flotaban a su alrededor cayeron al suelo para luego desaparecer - **no te atrevas a tocarla** \- al bajar la mirada notó que Blaze le había atravesado el pecho con la espada dorada.

\- **¡AAAHHH!** \- gritó creando una onda que empujo al joven dejando la espada clavada en su interior - **duele... maldita sea ¡duele!** \- se la arrancó de un tirón dejando salir una gran cantidad de sangre pero a pesar de esto la herida no cerraba - **no se cura... ¿por que no se cura? ¿POR QUE?**

\- **Veo que después de todo no pudimos salvarte** \- dijo Blaze tomando la espada de vuelta dispuesto a matarlo - **lo siento... ¡realmente lo siento!** \- sin embargo Reloj actuó rápidamente y esquivo su ataque para luego darle una patada que lo hizo volar con fuerza siendo atrapado por Applejack justo a tiempo.

\- **¡Blaze!... ¡responde!** \- dijo Applejack tratando de hacer reaccionar al joven quien apenas abrió los ojos la miró fijamente tratando de decirle algo.

\- **Esto es mi culpa.**

**\- ¿De que hablas?**

**\- Yo cambie la linea de tiempo... yo le hice esto a Cybrian Spear.**

**\- ¡AAAHHH!** \- el joven de cabello plateado oscuro seguía gritando de dolor por la herida que se mantenía en su pecho - **no se cierra maldita sea...**

**\- Le prometí al Observador y a Eighth Soul que los salvaría, pero no pude salvar a ninguno, ni a él ni a Light.**

**\- Deja de decir estupideces** \- dijo Applejack viéndolo con lastima - **siempre quieres echarte la culpa de todo, ya para de hacer eso.**

**\- Cada cosa que he llevado sobre la espalda la he hecho mal o a medias, he tenido la oportunidad de volver a vivir gran parte de mi vida y la he desperdiciado.**

**\- Hiciste lo que podías.**

**\- No, pude hacer otra cosa, pude haber deshecho el error que cometí al alterar la linea de tiempo sin pensarlo, pero para eso tendría que sacrificarlas a ustedes, sabía que la solución traería a todos de regreso, pero ustedes son lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida, no tenía el coraje de renunciar a algo como eso** \- se levantó con dificultad y vio a Reloj sufriendo por la herida que no se cerraría debido a que fue hecha con la espada antimagia - **antes de unirme a la Orden, no, antes de convertirme en un soldado yo era una persona despreciable, era ciego, mentiroso y egoísta, me mentía a mi mismo tratando de convencerme que era alguien diferente, hasta que la vida me dio suficientes bofetadas como para entender que no era así, entonces me pregunté ¿por que es necesario pasar por tanto dolor para entender la realidad?**

**\- ¿Tu crees que es lo que él esta haciendo en este momento? ¿descubriendo su realidad?**

**\- Es algo de lo que no puedes escapar, todo fue orquestado desde el principio.**

**\- ¡Basta!** \- continuó gritando Reloj ya de rodillas agarrándose el pecho - **duele como la soledad... duele como el olvido... basta... ¡NIGHTMARE!** \- gritó al cielo abriendo los brazos, entonces el aura oscura creció aún mas y finalmente la sombra del monstruo humanoide con alas demoníacas y dientes afilados se proyecto encima suyo y la herida fue cubierta por una masa oscura aliviando el dolor a cambio de lo que le quedaba de cordura.

\- **Applejack** \- Blaze caminó con gran dificultad puesto que el ultimo ataque parecía haberle roto algunas costillas y se paró en frente de la joven dándole la espalda, cubriéndola de Reloj - **huye, eres un elemento de la armonía, te necesitan con vida.**

**\- Rainbow ha muerto, sin ella no podemos hacer el rayo de la armonía** \- bajo la mirada - **si Nightmare Moon es el enemigo final... me temo que no podremos ganar.**

\- **Entonces solo vive, ¡pero sal de aquí!, por favor** \- para sorpresa suya sintió los brazos de Applejack rodear su cuello, lo estaba abrazando.

\- **He visto morir a mis amigas en una ocasión y desgraciadamente lo recuerdo, vi morir a Rainbow frente a mis ojos y me manche con su sangre, en repetidas ocasiones desde que empezó esta tragedia han muerto muchas personas cercanas... y yo nunca he permanecido a su lado** \- Reloj se levantó de forma siniestra con la silueta de Nightmare flotando encima suyo.

\- **¿Crees que todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar ha valido la pena?** \- dijo Blaze bajando la mirada soltando algunas lágrimas - **¿a pesar de que todo puede ser destruido cuando esto acabe?**

**\- Nadie sabe cual es el fin** \- los dos se arrodillaron y Reloj estiro el brazo apuntándoles con la palma de su mano - **pero con todo lo que hemos vivido, si hay un fin, sea cual sea...** \- entonces una gran sombra salió de la mano del joven tomando la forma de una ola - **sería como despertar de una pesadilla** \- la ola oscura se alzó lista para cubrirlos.

\- **Si esto fuera una pesadilla, ¿donde crees que despertaremos?**

**\- En un lugar mejor... espero** \- finalmente fueron cubiertos por la oscuridad frente a la iracunda mirada de Reloj quien finalmente se había dejado llevar por las emociones negativas que le inyectaba la presencia de Nightmare.

Las horas pasaron, todos los combates habían culminado terminando con la vida de una gran cantidad de participantes de la trágica función de los Escribas, quienes presenciaban todo lo acontecido en los refinados asientos de la sala de teatro donde se refugiaban del caos rebelde en el que se había convertido su mundo, cientos y cientos de asientos y algunos balcones eran parte de la estructura de ese lugar, la ultima esperanza de ese mundo y la peor pesadilla de muchos otros.

\- **Debo admitirlo** \- dijo uno de los Escribas que estaba parado sobre un balcón junto con otro hombre y una mujer, los tres llevaban antifaces y vestían elegantemente - **Mislead Appear me ha sorprendido, su actitud es un poco errática tratándose del Portador de Plagas.**

**\- ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta todavía?** \- dijo la mujer esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

\- **Parece que aun no lo ha notado** \- dijo el otro hombre.

\- **¿De que hablan ustedes dos?**

**\- Ese no es Mislead Appear, es Corazón Mecánico.**

**\- ¿Como es eso posible?**

**\- Ahí esta lo mas interesante del asunto, eso no lo sabemos, nadie lo sabe** \- la mujer levantó su copa visualizando las facciones del cristal y la luz proyectada en el vino - **los hombres del Cuentista nos han sorprendido e incluso asustado por su intelecto en mas de una ocasión, hombres como Caelus, Eighth Soul, Gotick Black e incluso Star han llevado esta función por rutas muy particulares, ahora tenemos a este joven intelectual, Reloj** \- volvió a sonreír.

\- **El nuevo Portador de Plagas es un táctico, ¿quien lo diría?, ¿como se supone que van a terminar las cosas ahora?**

**\- Eso depende de la decisión que tome el héroe o heroína de la función, el Cegador de Plagas.**

**\- ¿Estamos hablando de Swift o de Twilight Sparkle?**

**\- Eso aún no lo sabemos, la leyenda dice que el Cegador de Plagas es una entidad ajena al mundo contaminado, tanto Swift como Twilight son extranjeros, podría ser cualquiera de ellos, ¿que opinan ustedes?** \- los tres se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos.

\- **Yo opino que es momento de quedarnos callados y esperar a ver en que termina todo esto** \- dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos - **después de todo, el futuro del Mecanismo Sangriento depende de la decisión que ellos tomen, no nosotros, por ahora, nuestro trabajo solo es observar**.

En los oscuros pasillos del laberinto una figura lamentable cojeaba de manera errática chocando contra las paredes como si no tuviera control de su propio cuerpo, Reloj luchaba por imponer la razón por sobre las emociones que dominaba la entidad que ahora era parte de su cuerpo y alma, sin embargo cada ves que retomaba el control de su poder la herida hecha por la espada dorada volvía a abrirse y el dolor producido le impedía concentrarse.

\- **¡AAAHHH!** \- gritaba cayendo de rodillas en medio de su agonía, su cabello se había vuelto color gris oscuro, rosando el negro cosa que demostraba el poco control que le quedaba sobre Nightmare - **¿QUE HE HECHO? ¡MIND! ¡BLAZE! ¡APPLEJACK!** \- se agarro la herida que una ves mas se abrió y empezó a sangran de manera descontrolada - **resistan por favor, ¡no mueran! ¿por que lo hice? ¿por que no puedo controlarme? ¿por que existe la maldad? ¿POR QUE?** \- sus ojos derramaban lagrimas las cuales se mezclaban con la sangre de sus manos deseando que fuera solo su sangre y no la de alguien mas, cosa que desgraciadamente era difícil de creer - **alguien ayúdeme, por favor... no puedo con esta carga.**

**\- ¡Oye, Reloj!** \- escucho una voz familiar y al levantar la mirada sus ojos se abrieron en señal de asombro ante la figura que se levantaba en frente suyo - **¿tan bien te caigo que hasta te pintaste el pelo del mismo color que el mío? aunque admito que es un poco mas oscuro** \- frente a él estaba un joven de cabello gris y piel blanca el cual lo miraba esbozando una cálida y reconfortante sonrisa, un rostro que jamas creyó volver a ver.

\- **Light... ¿en serio eres tu?**

**\- Por supuesto** \- dijo agachándose ligeramente para quedar a su altura - **viejo, mírate, ¿que es lo que has hecho con tu vida?**

**\- ¿Que haces aquí? creí que estabas muerto.**

**\- Es gracias a mi antiguo empleo, conozco todos los caminos dentro del Mecanismo Sangriento, pero me temo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que los Escribas se den cuenta que he roto las reglas.**

**\- Light, ¿por que?** \- la mirada de Reloj se distorsionaba ligeramente por el dolor insoportable por el que estaba pasando - **¿por que me has apoyado siempre? ¿por que no podías dejarme solo? yo te mate, ¿por que insistes en ayudarme ahora?**

**\- ¿Acaso no basta con el hecho de que seas mi amigo?** \- puso una mano en su hombro.

\- **¿Amigo?**

**\- Oye, yo también se lo que se siente lidiar con algo que no puedes controlar** \- entrecerró los ojos mostrándose serio - **tu sabes lo que soy o mejor dicho lo que fui, es por eso que no puedo dejarte solo, el camino que has recorrido, yo se lo que es recorrerlo solo, y es un sufrimiento que nadie merece pasar** \- para sorpresa y desgracia suya el ojo gigante apareció en el cielo y empezó a buscarlo con la mirada - **me queda poco tiempo, Reloj, escucha** \- se puso de pie - **ellos necesitan un final diferente, alguien vendrá a derrotarte pero tienes que encontrar la forma de que esto termine de otra manera.**

**\- ¿De que hablas?**

**\- Los Escribas necesitan un pensamiento estable para reformar el Mecanismo Sangriento y así salvar a su mundo de la locura y rebelión auto destructiva en la que se han estancado, para eso necesitan un héroe diferente, alguien que pueda imponer un concepto de justicia basado en la misericordia** \- por desgracia, el ojo cósmico encontró a Light pero en vez de eliminarlo lo que hizo fue convertir su pupila en una luna llena - **esos Escribas, realmente son impredecibles** \- dijo Light comenzando a sentir como su piel ardía, la transformación estaba por iniciar, desesperadamente busco algo en su bolsillo sacando un frasco con un líquido amarillento - **rayos... es solo uno** \- se acercó a Reloj y lo puso entre sus manos.

\- **¿Por que me das esto? tu lo necesitas.**

**\- Si me ayuda a mi también puede ayudarte a ti, pero recuerda que el efecto secundario te hará dormir por unas horas... ¡ah!** \- la piel de sus manos se empezaba a agrietar y garras empezaban a crecer en ellas - **me temo que voy a tener que pedirte algo que no estas acostumbrado a hacer** \- lo miró como si sintiera lástima por lo que fuera a pasarle - **Reloj... se que no es lo tuyo pero, tendrás que pelear con todas tus fuerzas** \- luego de decir eso salió corriendo a toda velocidad mientras la piel se le empezaba a caer siendo reemplazada por otra.

\- **¡Light!**

**\- ¡Pelea Reloj! ¡pelea hasta que encuentres la solución! ¡no te rindas!** \- fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de pegar un gran salto y desaparecer entre los muros del laberinto, el joven intentó levantarse pero nuevamente sintió el espeluznante dolor en su pecho abierto y tuvo que beber la poción que Light le había dejado cayendo inconsciente al instante.

**(...)**

Varias horas pasaron y finalmente Reloj despertó, para cuando lo hizo se encontró a si mismo completamente solo, la herida de su pecho había sanado totalmente y su cabello había vuelto a ser negro como la noche sin embargo podía pensar claramente sin que Nightmare interrumpiera jugando con sus emociones, comenzó a caminar por el laberinto sintiendo una extraña calma rondar el lugar, sin embargo el olor a sangre invadía un sector en particular, se trataba de la cima, la última plataforma del laberinto, la mas alta, lentamente fue subiendo las escaleras solo para encontrarse con la desgracia, se trataba de una gigantesca plataforma al aire libre, era increíblemente extensa pero el piso de un sector estaba regado con sangre y en el medio de esta yacía el cuerpo inconsciente de una joven de piel lila y cabello oscuro, Twilight Sparkle tenía heridas muy profundas hechas por garras y mordidas, le habían arrancado las alas y su corona estaba rota conservando solo el cristal con la forma de la estrella que representaba su elemento, el ojo gigante y la luna llena habían desaparecido y no había rastro de Light en su forma de hombre lobo por ningún lado lo que lo llevó a pensar que los Escribas lo habían exterminado antes de que acabe con la vida de Twilight.

Reloj caminó hasta quedar a pocos metros de distancia del cuerpo mirándolo con una expresión serena, el rostro de Twilight se veía preocupado, tal vez por el hecho de haber fallado en el último combate, pensando que ese sería el fin, un par de lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos cerrados, fue entonces que se escucharon unos pasos subir por las escaleras laterales y un joven de cabello castaño se presento respirando agitadamente.

\- **¡NO!** \- gritó Swift al ver el cuerpo de Twilight, rápidamente corrió hasta quedar en frente suyo y se arrodilló tomándola entre sus brazos para levantarla con delicadeza - **¡no llegue a tiempo!... ¡no fui lo suficientemente rápido!** \- gritó con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Reloj lo miraba fijamente analizando su dolor y comparándolo con el suyo, notando que en realidad era algo que no tenía comparación alguna, Swift lloraba por la muerte de un ser querido cosa que él jamas había hecho, solamente conocía el dolor de la culpa y la soledad, nada de eso servía para reformar el Mecanismo Sangriento.

\- **Ojos Rápidos** \- dijo Reloj llamando la atención del joven quien apenas levanto la vista se sintió sorprendido por su presencia en ese lugar.

\- **¿Cybrian Spear? ¿que haces aquí?** \- Reloj se tardo un rato en responder, meditando, buscándole un sentido a ese momento decisivo, siendo consciente de que posiblemente se trataba de la ultima función de esa siniestra obra - **¿tu le hiciste esto a Twilight?**

**\- Tal vez** \- respondió con voz fría y serena mirando fijamente tanto a él como a Twilight en sus brazos.

\- **¿Como que tal vez?** \- la mirada de Swift cambio por una molesta.

\- **¿Cual sería el problema si yo lo hubiera hecho? después de todo yo soy el villano y ustedes los héroes** \- levantó una mano la cual tomo un aspecto sombrío - **dicen que el tipo de una historia se relaciona en base a su final, si tu pudieras darle un final a esta historia ¿que tipo de final sería?** \- estiró una de sus garras la cual estuvo a punto de atravesar a Twilight pero Swift se dio la vuelta poniendo su espalda en su lugar recibiendo el ataque.

\- **¡AH!**

**\- Si te dijera que voy a destruir a cada ser que ames, ¿que es lo que harías?**

**\- ¡Eres un maldito! ¿que es lo que quieres? ¡AH!** \- Reloj alargó otra garra hiriendo el hombro de Swift sin embargo este seguía usando su cuerpo para proteger a Twilight de los ataques del portador de plagas.

\- **Quiero que respondas, mira donde estas, este es el final Swift, no queda nadie mas, solo nosotros tres, quiero una respuesta.**

**\- Estas enfermo... ¡AH! ¡maldito!** \- una tercera garra dio en el otro hombro del joven.

\- **Esto no se va a terminar hasta que respondas a la incógnita del Mecanismo Sangriento y logres reformar el sistema, al parecer Twilight no pudo hacerlo, lo que significa que tu eres el único que puede ofrecer esa respuesta** \- retiró las garras que atravesaban el cuerpo de Swift causándole un gran dolor.

\- **¿Que cosa eres?** \- dijo con una mirada mezcla de ira e impotencia.

\- **Soy el dolor, eso es lo que significa ser un villano en esta función, ser un Portador de Plagas, estoy aquí para hacer que respondas** \- rodeó el escenario parándose en frente suyo a varios metros de distancia - **vamos héroe, responde, haste cargo del papel que se te ha otorgado** \- Swift apretaba los dientes con ira dejando caer algunas lágrimas sobre el rostro de Twilight quien aparentemente empezaba a despertar.

\- **Swift** \- dijo con voz débil llamando la atención del joven quien rápidamente cambio la expresión de su rostro al verla - **lo siento, les he fallado.**

**\- No es cierto** \- contestó el joven con voz pasiva - **nuestra misión era protegerlas sin importar lo que pase, pero no estuve aquí, no fui lo suficientemente rápido.**

**\- No encontré la respuesta** \- Twilight sacó el cofre con las cinco llaves incrustadas - **ya no se que hacer** \- tosió un poco de sangre alarmando al joven.

\- **No hables mas, estas herida.**

\- **Swift, este cofre es una semilla del árbol de la armonía, su contenido es un misterio incluso para mi** \- esbozo una ligera sonrisa - **pero mas que nada, es el único legado que queda de mi mundo y posiblemente de los elementos de la armonía, mientras esto exista, aún puede haber armonía** \- sus ojos se humedecieron - **aun si las portadoras perecemos, mientras esto exista, hay esperanza** \- luego de decir eso volvió a quedarse profundamente dormida apretando el cofre contra su pecho.

\- **Twilight** \- la sacudió un poco tratando de despertarla - **¡Twilight!** \- al notar que no reaccionaba dejo su cuerpo en el piso y se puso de pie - **¡AAHH!** \- pegó un grito de dolor, un dolor mucho mas profundo que las heridas que Reloj le había causado, el dolor de la desesperanza, de la impotencia.

\- **Supongo que esto es el fin** \- dijo Reloj para si mismo dando la vuelta con la intención de retirarse - **hacemos lo que podemos con lo que tenemos, y ahora, ya no tenemos nada, se acabó** \- las lágrimas de Swift cayeron en el cofre de la armonía y una ves que hicieron contacto con este la sexta llave apareció, entonces el misterioso cofre se abrió y toda la plataforma fue envuelta por una luz cegadora.

Cuando Reloj giro de nuevo sus ojos no podían interpretar el escenario que se había formado en frente suyo, todo el piso de la extensa plataforma había sido cubierto por hierbas verdes llenas de vida como si se tratara de una pradera, a varios metros de distancia donde estaba el cuerpo de Twilight Sparkle ahora había un pequeño árbol de cerezos cuyas hojas violetas formaban el símbolo de su cutie mark, finalmente frente a este árbol un hombre estaba parado dando la espalda, su cabello era largo y oscuro cubriendo gran parte de su espalda, vestía un largo saco gris con bordes mas oscuros que era sacudido levemente por el viento al igual que las hojas del árbol y la hierba, y su presencia irradiaba una extraña calma impropia de un ser humano.

Reloj comprendió que aquella presencia solo podía tratarse de una transfiguración y no cualquier transfiguración, Swift se dio la vuelta con gran calma y lentitud revelando un rostro sereno, sus ojos ahora rojos formaban una mirada pasiva, la de un hombre acabado, completo. El viento soplaba repetidas veces en la misma dirección meciendo la verde hierba que ahora rodeaba la extensa plataforma al aire libre, los rojos ojos de Swift se cruzaron con el inexpresivo rostro de Reloj quien se mantenía en su lugar esperando la decisión de quien se había hecho acreedor del poder contenido en el cofre de la armonía.

\- **"Un poder puro en manos de un hombre puro, esa debe ser la onda tan buscada"** \- pensaba Reloj en sus adentros dando por hecho que sea cual sea la decisión que tome pondría fin de una vez por todas a la falla del Mecanismo Sangriento... sin embargo, nada pasaba, tanto Swift como Reloj se quedaban en sus posiciones cruzando sus miradas tratando de leer algún pensamiento en ellas... entonces Reloj sintió temor, temor de que esa historia fuera a terminar igual que todas las demás, temor de que el resultado sea exactamente el mismo, nada, fue en ese momento que las palabras de Light volvieron a su mente... "Reloj, se que no es lo tuyo pero... tendrás que pelear con todas tus fuerzas".

**NA: En el próximo capitulo cae el telón, dejen sus criticas y comentarios...**


	96. El anti cuento

**94\. El anti cuento.**

Era un mundo inalcanzable el de los Escribas, una tierra que luego de años y años de evolución constante finalmente habían logrado obtener los conocimientos necesarios para garantizar un prospero y utópico destino en el que ningún habitante sufriría carencia alguna, sin embargo lo único que no pudieron saciar era el deseo de imponerse sobre otros y el deseo de rebelión, el teatro visto desde fuera parecía un gigantesco templo perdido en un páramo, parado sobre el pico mas alto de todos un hombre anciano de barba larga y blanca contemplaba el sol poniéndose sobre el horizonte sosteniendo una flauta de oro muy bien pulida. Una vista hermosa era la que ofrecía la naturaleza de esas tierras sin embargo tal vista fue opacada de un segundo a otro por la aparición de algo terrible.

-** Este mundo se cae a pedazos** \- dijo el Cuentista viendo como desde el horizonte se acercaban unas naves negras armadas y listas para destrozar y demoler todo a su paso, eran obvias las intenciones de sus tripulantes los cuales iban marcados con el símbolo de la corrupción y la rebelión - **una cosa lleva a otra, pero lo cierto es que el mal emerge siempre desde la cima y se extiende como raíces hasta la parte mas baja, por eso y muchas otras cosas mas, este hermoso y prospero mundo, se cae a pedazos.**

Después de tantas cuentas regresivas finalmente les había llegado el turno a los Escribas, los minutos estaban contados y su única esperanza residía en obtener un pensamiento tan noble y puro capaz de reformar el Mecanismo Sangriento que habían creado, solo así podrían restablecer la armonía que ellos mismos habían descuidado y que las débiles mentes habían pisoteado. Sin nada mas que hacer el Cuentista llevo la flauta a su boca y empezó a tocar una melodía triste y silenciosa.

El momento decisivo había llegado al fin, la ultima función estaba por empezar y los Escribas observaban atentamente listos para el acontecimiento que regiría tanto su destino como el de todos aquellos que habían sometido, el Maestro de Ceremonias estaba parado frente al estrado en primera fila contemplando la hermosa y al mismo tiempo lúgubre escena que se había formado en el último campo de batalla.

Una extensa pradera llena de verdes hierbas las cuales se mecían levemente a causa del viento, eso era en lo que se había convertido la plataforma luego de que el cofre de la armonía fuera abierto, al borde del acantilado un árbol con tallo de cristal y flores moradas yacía marcando como una tumba la estrella que representaba al elemento de la magia.

Hasta el campo de batalla había llegado la melancólica canción, presagio de un final cercano, los dos últimos combatientes en pie se miraban fijamente a través de la distancia que los separaba, un joven de piel crema y cabello castaño tan largo y desalborotado que le cubría gran parte de la espalda, sus ojos rojos contenían una ira misteriosa la cual era encubierta por un rostro sereno e inexpresivo, vestía un saco largo color gris oscuro el cual se movía ligeramente al compás del viento al igual que su largo cabello.

En frente suyo a varios metros de distancia estaba parado un joven de piel gris y cabello negro como la noche sin luna ni estrellas, vestía completamente de negro y su mirada era un intento de frialdad puesto que en lo mas profundo de su mente era atormentado por la imponente presencia que se encontraba a lo lejos, no temía por su vida eso estaba claro, temía por el hecho de que el héroe que se había alzado como resultado de tantas desgracias para dar fin a la incógnita del Mecanismo Sangriento en realidad no se tratara mas que de otro cegador como tantos ha tenido ese macabro sistema y no de alguien capaz de ver a través del por que de las cosas.

La mirada de Swift se posaba sobre Reloj como la de un lobo sobre su presa y este era completamente capaz de sentir la voracidad que se escondía detrás de ese rostro tan sereno, los segundos pasaban y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacer el primer movimiento, a derramar las primeras gotas de sangre sobre los verdes pastos que los rodeaban, a perturbar la paz y la armonía de ese lugar.

-** "Una mirada vacía"** \- pensó Reloj sin perder de vista a su verdugo - **"como si se tratara de una celda inviolable, un muro impenetrable, eso es su mirada, inalterable"** \- una gota de sudor bajo por su frente - **"¿como podría razonar con tal entidad? ¿como podría hacer que me escuche cuando solo soy el objeto de una exterminación? mi única oportunidad es vencerlo en combate, debo derrotarlo y hacerle entender los motivos de su transfiguración".**

_**¡SLASH!**_

Sin que pudiera siquiera preverlo un hueco abierto yacía en su pecho, su oponente detrás suyo se encontraba con una espada de luz ensangrentada en la mano mas su rostro y sus ropas seguían impecables como la hierba a su alrededor, Reloj cayo de rodillas agarrando la herida de su pecho sin poder comprender en que momento se la había hecho.

A un lado el héroe pulcro y derecho y detrás suyo el monstruo sucio y deshecho, así estaban las cosas, la sangre que brotaba de su pecho caía sobre las verdes plantas tiñendo su lado de rojo y putrefacción, el dolor nublaba su visión y ni hablar de su razón.

-** "Calma Reloj"** \- pensó nuevamente para si mismo tratando de mantener su atención -** "debo mantenerme en pie, piensa, razona, necesito medir sus fuerzas en los primeros intercambios para tener una idea de a que me estoy enfrentando, debo analizar sus patrones de ataque y elaborar una estrategia para..." ¡AAAHHH!** \- desgraciadamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un segundo corte en el área mas vital de su ser, la espada de luz atravesaba su cerebro de lado a lado, su única defensa, su intelecto y sus pensamientos eran bloqueados por el arma blanca, sin embargo su oponente se encontraba ya a varios metros de distancia con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su saco, mirando fijamente el dolor de su objetivo que desesperadamente trataba de quitarse el arma de su principal órgano y herramienta de combate - **¡AAAHHH! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡DUELEEE! ¡DUELE COMO EL INFIERNO!** \- gritaba Reloj frente a la inexpresiva mirada de Swift quien con solo alzar la mano creaba una nueva espada puesto que la otra ya estaba manchada con la sangre de ese ser impuro.

Luego de forcejear por casi un minuto Reloj logró liberar y reparar la herida de su cráneo sin embargo Swift no tenía intenciones de dejar descansar a su enemigo, antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie ya tenía tres armas de luz clavadas en ambos lados de su cuerpo.

\- **"Es rápido, es endiabladamente rápido"** \- Reloj pego un salto tomando toda la distancia posible de su oponente el cual lo miraba fijamente con ambas manos en los bolsillos tan limpio como en el inicio del combate - **"no puedo seguir sus movimientos, el dolor es intenso, muy intenso... ¡AAAHH!"** \- desgraciadamente antes de que pudiera siguiera tocar el suelo nuevamente fue atravesado por las armas misteriosas y el rival que se movía tan rápido como el viento - **duele, duele demasiado, no puedo pensar con todo este dolor, por favor que se detenga de una vez.**

\- **Tenías razón** \- dijo finalmente el joven de ojos rojos y rostro sereno dándole la espalda -** hace unos minutos me hiciste una pregunta muy atrevida** \- su voz era firme y suave al mismo tiempo - **me preguntaste ¿que haría si fueras a destruir a cada ser que ame?** \- Reloj se arrastraba hacia atrás con gran dificultad mientras se arrancaba las armas del cuerpo - **no habría sabido como contestarlo hasta verte hacerlo, pero ahora que lo has hecho, ahora que Twilight esta muerta, finalmente se como contestarte** \- chasqueo los dedos y sobre la palma de su mano apareció una nueva espada - **voy a causarte una herida mortal por cada ser vivo que has asesinado, esa es mi respuesta** \- miró por debajo de su hombro entrecerrando los ojos, en su mirada se veía reflejado el rostro aterrado de Reloj a quien no daba tiempo de razonar una posible solución a su situación.

En los pasillos bajos del laberinto un joven de piel verde claro y cabello marrón caminaba con dificultad debido a la profunda herida que yacía en su pecho, Mind, perdido en los pasillos oscuros donde no llegaba la luz de la cima, inundado por la misteriosa y triste melodía que resonaba por todo el escenario, caminó sin descanso buscando aquello que su despreocupada mente repetía y anhelaba, ignorando el dolor de sus heridas, ignorando la sangre que caía, ignorando la ira en su interior, todo fuera para alcanzar la luz amada, solo para enterarse que aquella luz había sido apagada.

En el centro del laberinto yacía una estatua de cristal, de tres personas aprisionadas en medio de un combate, dos jóvenes y una niña con el rostro aterrado, al lado de esta se encontraba en el suelo un tercer cuerpo, triste y decepcionado pero mas que nada... traicionado. Mind se acercó al cadáver de Fluttershy y lo levantó entre sus brazos observándola seriamente deduciendo lo que había pasado, para sorpresa suya una grieta en la estatua se había formado y gotas negras de esta iban brotando, a los pocos minutos de la mancha oscura en el suelo una sombra se fue proyectando y la forma de una niña tomando.

La joven Naive lloraba en silencio y se arrastraba lastimosamente por el suelo sin notar aún la presencia del muchacho a su lado, Mind cerró los ojos de Fluttershy y dejo el cuerpo en el suelo, luego se levantó sin premura y se puso frente a la aterrada y débil niña quien apenas lo vio se puso de pie y cojeó.

-** Papá** \- gritó dándole un fuerte abrazo que Mind inexpresivo correspondió sin halago -** perdóname por favor** \- dijo entre lágrimas de cansancio hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del joven quien acaricio su cabeza con delicadeza - **se que he hecho daño, pero créeme que me han obligado.**

**\- Mi pequeña, se que has sido engañada** \- respondió el joven sin mucho ánimo en sus palabras al igual que en su adormitada mirada -** pero se que también has engañado.**

**\- Me perdonas ¿cierto?** \- las manos de la niña se empezaron a convertir en garras y empezaron a incrustarse en la herida de Mind absorbiendo la sangre que brotaba de ella - **cuidarás de mi ¿cierto? ¿lo harás?**

**\- Niña, si tu madre que era Bondad no pudo hacer nada para aliviar tu locura** \- cerró los ojos con lentitud -** ¿que voy a poder hacer yo? que solo soy Oscuridad** \- entonces comenzó a presionar el cuello de Naive con todas sus fuerzas usando ambos brazos, la joven pataleaba y luchaba tratando de liberarse pero no podía contra la gran ventaja física del joven. Los ojos de Mind se humedecían y sus labios temblaban aguantando en llanto que le provocaba su acto.

_**¡CRACK!**_

Finalmente se escuchó el sonido del hueso quebrando, luego el silencio, la niña dejo de pelear por completo, inmóvil en los brazos de su padre con la cabeza apoyada a su pecho, Mind se quedo en la misma posición esperando el llanto, llanto que nunca llego, solo una ira tremenda retenida por la tristeza.

\- **Es verdad eso que dicen de la maldad** \- dijo el joven para si mismo sin dejar de abrazar el cadáver de su pequeña -** a su existencia no podemos escapar, sin importar que tan fuerte sea uno, hay cosas con las que no podemos luchar** \- cerró los ojos dejando caer un par de lágrimas sobre el cabello rojizo de la joven - **he vivido de forma egoísta y despreocupada, negligente, porque no había tenido nada que realmente me importara, ahora que lo tengo y lo he perdido, entiendo cual habría sido el camino, pero es cierto, el conocimiento a veces llega cuando ya no sirve para nada**.

De repente la misteriosa y triste melodía subió un tono y otros instrumentos se agregaron a su elenco, tomando un ritmo mas agitado y decisivo para el siniestro momento, las hojas del árbol de cristal brillaban al ser mecidas por el viento, Reloj desde su posición contemplaba, atónito, la belleza que se había creado en tal penoso lugar, tenues hilos de luz se colaban entre las nubes del cielo dándole a la verde tierra un aspecto celestial, el árbol del borde brillaba cada ves con mas intensidad y frente a este el fruto de una trágica composición de virtudes y desgracias alimentadas por una soledad recién curada y al mismo tiempo, forzada.

Porque eso era Swift, un caballero sin nada que salvar, un extranjero en busca de un nuevo hogar, un corazón buscando algo que amar, solo para serle arrebatado al terminar, la triste melodía le hacía reflexionar y a su atormentado enemigo olvidar, sabía que a esta historia debía darle un final pero ¿que podía hacer que no fuera asesinar?

\- **Debes entender que tienes deudas que saldar** \- dijo Swift con los ojos cerrados a su enemigo en el suelo aun aterrado -** por lo que has hecho tienes que pagar y debo ser yo quien te de un justo final** \- entonces empezó a caminar lentamente en dirección al infame monstruo, paso por paso se adentraba en el lado oscuro de esa dulce pradera, aquel lado manchado con la oscura y espesa sangre del Portador de Plagas quien permanecía arrodillado con la mirada baja, perdido en su dolor.

\- **"Es cierto"** \- pensó Reloj en silencio - **"él tiene razón, ahora finalmente lo comprendo, me he metido con sus seres queridos, no puedo esperar compasión de este héroe, no la merezco"** \- levantó la mirada contemplando la imponente figura que se acercaba irradiando tan majestuosa aura, Swift sacó una nueva espada centrando su atención en la perdida y aterrada mirada de Reloj -** "tal vez... después de esto, finalmente haya saldado todas mis deudas... tal vez, finalmente pueda dejar de existir... Dios... estoy cansado... tan cansado" - **bajó la mirada dejando entrar la música en su interior, buscando un escape a su dolor, observando la roja hierba a su alrededor, manchada con su propia sangre creando un escenario aterrador, fue entonces que lo comprendió, su trabajo aun no estaba hecho y su verdadera deuda debía saldar, deuda que era con la vida mas no con la muerte-** ¡alto! ¿que estoy haciendo?** \- dijo para si mismo observando todo a su alrededor -** no puedo morir, no de esta manera** \- Swift levantó el arma y comenzó a agitarla a una velocidad imposible creando cortes invisibles, el cuerpo de Reloj empezaba a despedazarse mas este no tenía intención de aterrarse - **"la sangre fluye mientras el viento corta, destroza, pero no tengo tiempo de ser destrozado, tengo que actuar rápido"** \- empezó a correr de lado a lado usando su gran velocidad tratando a su enemigo despistar.

\- **Veo que aun tienes intenciones de luchar** \- Swift abrió sus ojos rojos los cuales brillaron levemente demostrando que a su vista era imposible escapar - **admirable, pero inútil** \- cambió de postura y aumento la intensidad de los cortes enviando violentas ráfagas en distintas direcciones.

-** "No tiene punto ciego"** \- Reloj saltaba de un lado a otro sin intención de ser atrapado - **"despistarlo es inútil, tengo que encontrar la forma de derribarlo, si tan solo tuviera un segundo para pensar, un bendito segundo."**

**\- Basta de juegos** \- Swift se movilizó mas rápido que el viento dándole a Reloj una fuerte patada en el pecho.

\- **Aun no he perdido** \- dijo este poniéndose de pie rápidamente -** aún puedo pelear... ¡AAHHH!** \- nuevamente atravesó su pecho pegándolo de vuelta al suelo.

\- **Entiéndelo de una vez por todas** \- el joven de cabello negro se levantó aun con el arma en el pecho y corrió tratando de tomar toda la distancia posible de su verdugo de ojos rojos - **huir de nada te servirá, de tu pasado no vas a escapar.**

**\- "No se si decir que ha sido un fallo en mis cálculos, o tal vez no conocía a Swift tanto como creía"** \- intentó razonar -** "no puedo decir que él tenga toda la razón ni que sus actos sean puros, pero tampoco puedo negar que su ira y su dolor son producto de todos los acontecimientos siniestros de los cuales yo también he formado parte, es comprensible, hasta podría decir que justificable, no tendría ningún problema con su intención si no fuera porque significa nuestra perdición" - **desgraciadamente su velocidad no era superior a la de su rival y por mas que corriera este siempre lo iba a alcanzar.

-** Basta de correr** \- de un solo ataque, tan rápido que daba la impresión que lo hubiera hecho solo con su mente, le arranco ambas piernas acabando de una vez con la interminable carrera.

\- **Maldición, duele, duele demasiado** \- Reloj se arrastró cargando con todo su dolor, un dolor tan intenso que nublaba su razón, al darse la vuelta su mente interpretaba una escena completamente distinta a la que conocía, veía luz y pureza por doquier, al fondo estaba el árbol estrellado con sus jardines aun intactos y frente a este lentamente se acercaba, el grandioso verdugo portando una luminosa espada -** ahora lo veo claramente** \- dijo entre lágrimas - **tal como dice la leyenda, su presencia pura baña los campos de la tierra y trae luz a los corazones perdidos, él es esperanza, él es...** \- debido a la luz proyectada por el árbol detrás del caballero le pareció ver que este poseía un par de alas preciosas -** él es... el Cegador de Plagas** \- Swift se detuvo al quedar frente a frente de su ya destrozado enemigo, tanto física como mentalmente, observándolo con la misma mirada serena e indiferente, entonces Reloj comenzó a reír completamente perdido en su dolor puesto que en su mente ya no quedaba lugar para la razón, esta se había ido dejando solo un corazón vacío -** HAHAHA, ¡esperanza a llegado! ya todo ha terminado** \- balbuceó - **de los elementos de la armonía este es el legado, ¡vamos!** \- levantó la mirada perdida en lágrimas y una patética sonrisa, producto de una brutal paliza y litros de sangre perdida - **comparte un poco de esa luz** \- levantó sus manos tratando de alcanzarlo - **ilumina este corazón perdido.**

_**¡SLASH!**_

Desgraciadamente la luz que presenció no era la de su rostro si no la de su espada, y su intención no era la purificación si no la exterminación, efectivamente, la historia que se había construido no era la que presagiaba la llegada de un libertador si no la de un cegador, eso era lo que tenía en frente, a parte de un hueco en el corazón con un arma clavada en su interior la cual de una vez puso fin a su dolor... sin saber que en realidad encontraría algo mucho mas esclarecedor.

**(...)**

De regreso en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos el joven Portador de Plagas se refugiaba de su tormento, aquel rincón de su mente al que solo él tenía acceso, un espacio en blanco donde podía vagar sin resentimiento, al abrir los ojos se encontraba de regreso en el salón del trono de su padre, el castillo de su familia, lo que él reconocía como hogar y el único lugar donde podía descansar, sin embargo en la silla del trono una espada negra como el vacío yacía clavada, en su filo brillaban unas runas siniestras como la energía que brotaba.

\- **Tal vez destruiste el yelmo y mi esencia encerrar, pero con mi existencia no vas a acabar** \- dijo una voz temible proveniente de la herramienta.

-** ¿Acaso tu naturaleza absurda no da lugar a razón alguna? Nightmare Moon** \- dijo el joven de cabello oscuro como la noche caminando hasta quedar al filo de las escaleras que conducían al trono y a la siniestra herramienta - **todo se va a desmoronar ya y tu eres la principal causa de ello ¿cual es el significado de tu maldad? ¿que tengo que hacer para que me dejes trabajar sin que mi mente tengas que atormentar? ¡déjame pensar!... solo así podre darle a todo esto un justo final.**

\- **¿Y que final piensas crear? ¿acaso no sabes que la maldad fue hecha para que el hombre pueda reconocer la bondad?** \- Reloj entrecerró los ojos -** si te pones a analizar, esa es la respuesta que vas a encontrar, me temo que con mi existencia no vas a acabar.**

**\- No quiero acabar con tu existencia, pero tampoco puedo dejar que te salgas con la tuya, eso ya te lo he puesto en claro.**

**\- Entonces ¿que es lo que pretendes hacer? ¿como me vas a convencer?**

\- **En esta historia como en todas las demás un villano debe ser derrotado, pero debe de ser de la manera correcta.**

**\- ¿Y cual es esa manera? ¿de que manera quieres morir? porque eso es lo que estas haciendo, estas muriendo en pena y mugre como cualquier villano de cuento.**

**\- Lo se, pero debe ser bajo los motivos correctos, tal como lo has dicho, la maldad existe para que salga a relucir la bondad, no para dar lugar a mas maldad, esa es la solución a la incógnita del Mecanismo.**

**\- ¿Cuales son esos motivos?**

**\- Justicia creada en base a la misericordia y no en base a la venganza y al dolor de un corazón roto, si voy a ser derrotado tiene que ser bajo esa condición, solo de esa forma podremos reformar el Mecanismo Sangriento** \- levantó la mirada -** ayúdame a crear esa condición y te dejaré tomar el control **\- todo el salón quedo en silencio por unos cuantos segundos.

\- **¿Misericordia? ¿pretendes enseñar misericordia en un mundo donde el heroísmo se rige en base a la crueldad y a la pasión? -** Reloj asintió provocando una fuerte carcajada a la entidad con la que hablaba -** eso es lo mas ridículo que e escuchado en siglos, ¿acaso tu mismo no me odias por todo lo que solo con mi existencia he causado?**

**\- Tal vez si, pero no soy tonto y comprendo que nadie elige ser de una forma u otra, aun si tuviera que exterminarte me encargaría de transmitir con ello una lección en vez de solo colgarte como trofeo -** no obtuvo respuesta ante su argumento** \- tal vez no puedas comprenderlo, pero a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, no odio a nadie, todos los enemigos que hemos derrotado para mi son penosas victimas de un sistema de realidad al que no podemos escapar, incluso los Escribas son victimas de esa terrible realidad, ya que a pesar de su infinito conocimiento no han encontrado la manera de lidiar con esa misteriosa maldad que manda entre una gran parte de su población.**

**\- Si ya encontraste la respuesta ¿por que simplemente no te encargas tu de producir tal pensamiento y reformar el Mecanismo?**

**\- Porque esto es solo un producto de mi razonamiento lo cual es incompatible con el funcionamiento del Mecanismo Sangriento, necesito un corazón despierto que pueda sentir a pleno el significado de este razonamiento y hacerlo compatible con su sistema **\- nuevamente el silencio invadió la sala.

**\- Misericordia, que bien suena, solo escucharlo me produce cierto interés y una extraña calidez, ciertamente sería un final interesante y distinto para una historia** \- volvió a reír pero esta vez de una forma mas amena -** esta hecho, me has convencido y visto que has demostrado ser sincero no voy a interferir en tus pensamientos si no que te dejare a ti tomar el control de mi acero** \- Reloj subió las escaleras una por una hasta quedar en frente de la espada en el trono -** solo déjame darte un ultimo consejo, no se trata de pensar, si no de sentir, desde lo mas profundo de tu pecho, porque la ira es un arma muy poderosa, creada para proteger algo importante, cuando se usa de la forma correcta, cuando se usa con honor mas no como afición y adicción** \- acto seguido la espada se arrancó de su lugar y reacciono de una manera muy peculiar, clavándose en el corazón de cristal de Reloj y fundiéndose con él, sin embargo esta vez no era el Corazón el cual se teñía de negro, si no la oscuridad la que se volvía clara como el cristal, mezclándose con su sangre y esparciéndose a través de sus venas por el resto de su cuerpo -**vuelve a sentir con libertad Corazón Mecánico, libera esos sentimientos que por tanto tiempo has reprimido, y pelea por tu objetivo** \- a pesar del dolor provocado, Reloj cerró los ojos sintiendo la fuerza surgir de nuevo.

-** "Recuerdo las historias que me contaba mi hermano de niño"** \- pensó para si mismo a medida que su dolor iba pasando - **"historias de valientes e invencibles caballeros que cazaban dragones para salvar princesas, recuerdo sentir lastima por los dragones y decirle que tal vez ellos capturaban princesas porque se sentían solos y lo único que necesitaban era algo de compañía, que no era necesario sacrificarlos, de jóvenes nos emocionamos con ese tipo de historias sin tomar consciencia que poco a poco estamos creando una sociedad en la que la violencia se convierte en algo vital para subsistir, de tal forma que cuando no hay problemas los creamos y lo convertimos en un entretenimiento, eso es repugnante y esta errado, por lo tanto en este mundo errado solo queda una cosa por hacer"** \- al abrir los ojos ya no se trataba de la mirada fría e inexpresiva si no de una mirada ardiente y firme.

Un nivel mas abajo en el laberinto el silencio repentino confundió a los que quedaban aun con vida, el pobre Discord quien había perdido casi todas sus energías y a su lado una joven de piel crema y cabello amarillo y anaranjado, los dos quienes habían permanecido atentos a la masacre ahora se preguntaban si realmente habría terminado.

\- **Ya no se oye el sonido de armas cortando** \- dijo Sunset Shimmer levantando la mirada - **¿quienes crees que estén peleando allá arriba?**

**\- De nada te sirve saberlo** \- respondió Discord recostado sobre la pared completamente debilitado - **todo se acabará pronto.**

**\- ¿Acaso tu lo sabes?** \- el draconequs apartó la mirada serio -** dímelo, quiero saberlo.**

**\- Créeme, no quieres** \- la joven se levantó y estuvo a punto de alejarse - **ni siquiera intentes llegar a ellos, el destino a hecho que las cosas acaben de esta manera.**

**\- No fue el destino, fueron los Escribas** \- luego de decir eso se adentro en los pasillos del laberinto, Discord lanzó un corto suspiro y luego alzó la mirada observando la gigantesca plataforma que flotaba sobre ellos conectada al suelo solo por tres escaleras distintas.

\- **Recuerdo cuando Celestia y Luna me encerraron por primera vez en mi prisión de piedra, ¿cuanto fue que pasé ahí? si no me falla la cuenta fueron mas de mil años, sin embargo mas largos fueron para mi estos tres años que me encerró el Cuentista, y ahora, mucho mas largo y angustiante es quedarme aquí sentado esperando que esos dos terminen, ¿quien sabe como?** \- bajo la mirada - **porque estar aquí sin poder hacer nada es lo mismo que estar encerrado.**

**(...)**

En otro sector distante, dos jóvenes permanecían sentados frente a un acantilado conectado con el nivel mas bajo, observando atentamente la última plataforma preguntándose ¿que sucedía arriba?

\- **Applejack... ¿Crees que finalmente se haya controlado?** \- preguntó un joven de cabello marrón y ojos celestes.

\- **¿Quien? ¿Swift o Reloj?** \- dijo la joven de cabello rubio sentada a su lado.

\- **Ambos, es decir... Reloj nos perdono la vida, eso debe de haberle costado un gran esfuerzo estando bajo la influencia de Nightmare.**

**\- ¿Y tu crees que Swift va a perdonar la suya?**

**\- Conozco a mi amigo, a él le cuesta mucho perdonar, pero bajo las condiciones correctas es completamente capaz de razonar, ya lo ha demostrado -** los dos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos con la mirada atenta a la plataforma flotante en el cielo.

\- **¿Que crees que significa su nombre?**

**\- ¿Cual?**

**\- Reloj, es decir... es demasiado simple, ¿de donde lo sacó?**

**\- No esta muy claro, por lo que tengo entendido la primera en llamarlo así fue Star en el pasado, pero ella lo hizo así porque lo oyó de parte de Light en el presente y lo único que hizo fue repetirlo al viajar al pasado usando la máquina del tiempo para nunca mas regresar, haciendo el sacrificio que a Reloj le daría un motivo para vivir y unirse a la Orden, la primera deuda que saldar... sin embargo Light lo oyó de la propia boca de Reloj quien le contó sobre la Star que conoció en su pasado sin si quiera saber que ella haría ese viaje** \- se rascó la cabeza confundido - **por lo tanto no tiene un origen concreto.**

**\- Es como un circulo vicioso sin origen ni final, ¿como puede existir algo como eso?**

\- **Lo se, es una paradoja, pero cada vez que me pongo a pensar en su significado se me viene a la mente un viejo cuento que leí de pequeño** \- esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa - **no recuerdo muy bien el nombre, pero hablaba de una pequeña niña que fue absorbida por un tornado, su encuentro con tres personajes de lo mas extraños y la búsqueda de un mago muy poderoso capaz de cumplir sus deseos, uno de ellos deseaba ser valiente** \- pensó en Swift - **el otro deseaba ser listo** \- pensó en si mismo - **el último era un hombre de hojalata que buscaba un corazón**\- pensó en Reloj -** y la niña... ella solo quería volver a casa** \- en ese momento pensó en Twilight con un aire de tristeza.

-** ¿En que termina?**

**\- Al final el mago solo era un farsante pero en medio del viaje cada uno logro encontrar por su cuenta aquello que buscaban, excepto el hombre de hojalata, por lo tanto a él le dio un reloj en forma de corazón, como algo simbólico.**

**\- ¿Un reloj?** \- Applejack entrecerró los ojos de forma pensativa para luego soltar una pequeña carcajada -** ahora lo entiendo... Reloj, es cierto** \- levantó la mirada sonriendo - **el reloj que funciona como reemplazo de un corazón, es poético.**

**\- Es solo una interpretación, tal vez no signifique nada, tal vez solo sea una paradoja, pero si algo como eso puede existir me hace pensar que tal vez haya un verdadero Destino por sobre la voluntad de los Escribas, si puede existir algo como eso también puede existir un final distinto al que a sido orquestado por ellos, estoy seguro que Swift y Reloj llegaran a la conclusión correcta.**

-** ¿Y si su destino fuera otro?** **¿y si fuera lo que han arreglado los Escribas?** \- Blaze bajo la mirada al escuchar eso - **después de todo es el papel que le han asignado, de actuar como cegador, el Cegador de Plagas y su enemigo como el Portador - **el joven se quedo en silencio por varios segundos para luego levantar la mirada centrando su atención en la gran plataforma flotante en el cielo.

\- **Solo podemos confiar, es todo lo que podemos hacer** \- entrecerró los ojos repitiendo en su mente - **"ellos también hacen lo único que pueden hacer, algo que desde un principio supe era inevitable, una amarga tensión finalmente descargada, lo que no me esperaba... es que fuera el suyo el último combate."**

"Si es lo único que pueden hacer, peleen y aquella lección que pretenden transmitir, revelen... que el autentico enemigo no es el otro, si no nosotros mismos, nuestra ignorancia y nuestra soberbia, pero que, en ocasiones muy particulares, hay cosas que solo se pueden aprender a través del combate."

Swift observaba con sus ojos imperturbables como el Portador de Plagas se levantaba al mismo tiempo que decenas de armas clavadas a su cuerpo salían despedidas por la fuerza de su regreso, sus heridas sanaron al instante y humo negro salía de su cuerpo, apretaba los dientes con fuerza al igual que sus puños mas su mirada aún escondía bajo los negros cabellos que poseía.

-** ¿Así que se supone que esto es la justicia encarnada?** \- dijo Reloj con una voz dura, ligeramente alterada mientras tronaba sus nudillos por la fuerza con que apretaba los puños -** parece que no has entendido nada con todo lo que has vivido, estas echando a perder el legado de los elementos de la armonía y el verdadero mensaje que de ellos provenía** \- Swift continuaba mirándolo con calma sin siquiera sacar las manos de los bolsillos mientras Reloj temblaba sin parar conteniendo una energía tan misteriosa como despreciable -** veo que no respondes, lo que quiere decir que aun no lo has comprendido... en ese caso** \- levantó la mirada revelando un rostro consumido por una ira sin igual, una ira solo comparable con la de un dragón enfurecido -** TE LO HARÉ ENTENDER** \- acto seguido, su cuerpo fue cubriéndose por una masa oscura tomando el aspecto de una sombra siniestra, dos alas de buen tamaño crecieron a su espalda, lo que se suponía eran sus manos tomaron la forma de garras, todo su cuerpo era ahora una sombra, y no cualquier sombra.

-** Nightmare Moon** \- dijo finalmente Swift sin cambiar la expresión de su mirada.

\- **No me llames así** \- dijo la siniestra entidad sin rostro, solo dos luces color morado perdidos en la oscuridad que era su cara - **tengo un nombre propio, y ese es Reloj.**

**\- Ese es un detalle irrelevante - **saco las manos de los bolsillos y en menos de medio segundo apareció en frente suyo con dos espadas de luz en cada mano** \- tu no tienes nada que enseñarme - **intentó atravezarlo pero para sorpresa suya Reloj se movió a la misma velocidad que él bloqueando sus ataques justo a tiempo.

\- **"Puedo igualar su velocidad"** \- pensó para si mismo mientras corría de lado a lado imitando casi todos sus movimientos a medida que bloqueaba sus ataques - **"necesito ser mas rápido que él... no... ¡tengo que serlo!"** \- Swift intentaba atacarlo repetidas veces pero la sombra alada se movía exactamente a su mismo ritmo logrando bloquearlo a la perfección - **"él es un combatiente experimentado sin embargo yo solo estoy improvisando, si voy a improvisar tengo que hacerlo bien"** \- la velocidad con la que se desplazaban era tal que a ojos normales solo eran un par de lineas danzantes en un espacio indeterminado - **"necesito encontrar la forma de desarmarlo, atacar en un punto de vital importancia para su desempeño en combate... ¡el mas importante!"** \- una repentina aceleración, un ataque sorpresa guardado justo para el momento adecuado, las alas de Reloj mutaron y se afilaron con lo que logró deshacer la defensa de Swift para luego estirar su brazo y tomar lo que había buscado.

_**¡SLASH!**_

Luego de un cruce de armas los dos cayeron cada uno en su lado dándose la espalda a una gran distancia, sin embargo por primera vez desde que empezó el combate, unas pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer ensuciando así las verdes hierbas que habían crecido en el lado del caballero, Swift con la mirada aún serena comprobó al levantarse que su visión se había reducido a la mitad y que aunque parezca imposible, había sido herido.

\- **Mi ojo** \- dijo con voz calmada, casi silenciosa al llevarse una mano a la cara y comprobar efectivamente que uno de sus ojos había desaparecido, en frente suyo su oponente lo observaba con aquella mirada perdida en un rostro oscuro, entonces levantó una de sus garras y en la palma yacía el ojo rojo perdido, en un gesto desafiante lo apretó como si fuera una nuez para luego dejarlo caer destrozado.

-** ¿Que se siente estar sucio Cegador de Plagas?**

**\- Ahora veo que no solo eres un sabelotodo insufrible si no también un combatiente inescrupuloso, ¿realmente quieres hacerme pelear en serio?**

**\- No me hagas reír, tu no eres de los que se dignan a darle una oportunidad a sus rivales, no importa que tan grande sea tu ventaja siempre buscas la manera de hacerle saber al otro que no tiene oportunidad, se que este es tu máximo potencial y créeme que estoy dispuesto a superarlo** \- apretó sus garras haciendo puño y abrió sus alas en toda su envergadura - **se supone que tu serías el héroe que de la respuesta al Mecanismo Sangriento pero en vez de eso solo tengo en frente mío a un cabrón imperturbable, ¿me estas escuchando?** \- no obtuvo respuesta -**esto solo puede acabar de dos formas Swift, o ganas, o aprendes** \- entrecerró los ojos - **pero yo no pienso perder, ¿cual de las dos anteriores crees que cumple con esa condición?**

**\- Eso no lo decides tu - **levantó la mano apuntando al cielo, entonces este se abrió y un arma cayó a sus pies, Reloj observo aterrado la herramienta que el caballero portaba en su mano, una espada dorada como ninguna otra podría haber sido forjada, con unas runas grabadas en el filo que demostraban su naturaleza particular, la peor parte de la batalla estaba apenas por empezar.

La terrible melodía no dejaba de sonar y sin tiempo para desperdiciar Reloj se lanzó al ataque moviéndose de lado a lado tratando de mermar la atención de su rival.

-** "Con un solo ojo su campo de visión puedo penetrar"** \- pensó para si mismo dando vueltas sin parar al rededor de Swift quien se mantenía inmóvil con la espada dorada en su poder - **"no puedo dejarme atacar puesto que con esa espada un solo golpe bastara, debo superar su velocidad"** \- tomando rutas aleatorias para no permitirle a su oponente descifrar su próximo paradero espero el momento correcto para lanzarse directo sobre su punto ciego - **¡ahora!** \- ... un solo sonido se escucho luego de su desplazamiento, seguido de un silencio abrumador y luego un grito estremecedor -** ¡AAHH!** \- en el momento en que intento derribarlo Swift de un rápido movimiento lo había esquivado y su espada en uno de sus ojos había clavado -** ¡MI CABEZA! ¡A ATRAVESADO MI CABEZA! ¡AAHH!** -retiró bruscamente el arma de la cabeza de Reloj dejando salir una gran cantidad de sangre de su cráneo abierto a lo que el joven Portador de Plagas cayó de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza retorciéndose de dolor mientras la ultima ala que le quedaba mutaba tomando formas desesperadas, atacando ciegamente.

\- **Dijiste que tu herramienta de combate mas importante era tu intelecto ¿no es así?** \- dijo Swift con una aterradora calma sacudiendo la espada para limpiar la sangre - **tu me quitaste uno de mis ojos, así que me pareció equitativo quitarte la mitad de tu cerebro.**

**\- "El dolor es intenso" -** pensó Reloj tratando de mantener la cordura pero al mismo tiempo enfrentando la terrible realidad de que esa herida no sanaría tan rápido como la primera vez** \- "es tan intenso que estoy muriendo, solo el dolor me esta matando".**

**\- Fue muy tonto de tu parte pensar que quitarme un ojo cambiaría el rumbo de esta pelea **\- levantó la mirada hacia el cielo despajado -** solo con este ojo puedo ver mas allá de las fronteras que nos han impuesto, puedo ver los cadáveres de las portadoras regados por el campo de batalla, puedo ver a los pocos sobrevivientes atentos a nuestro combate aquí en la cima del laberinto, puedo ver a Sunset Shimmer subiendo las escaleras y puedo ver a los Escribas observando atentamente desde una posición inalcanzable para nosotros... y todos son conscientes del final de esto, todos saben que debes morir, entonces ¿de que manera es que piensas caer? - **Reloj intentó ponerse de pie estirando la única ala que le quedaba para atacarlo pero Swift se la corto de un tajo proporcionándole una dosis mas de dolor a su castigo.

\- **¡AAHH! ¡BASTA!** \- gritó Reloj cayendo de rodillas mientras los últimos efectos de su transfiguración desparecían.

\- **¡Levántate Reloj!** \- por primera vez Swift cambio el tono de su voz por uno mas enérgico y autoritario, Reloj levantó la mirada teniendo nuevamente una visión poco clara de lo que lo rodeaba - **mira donde estas** \- dijo retomando su tono pasivo, Reloj intentó aclarar su mente con todas sus fuerzas observando posiblemente por ultima vez el escenario en el que había estado peleando, los dos estaban justo debajo del árbol de cristal, sus hojas eran mecidas por la agradable corriente de viento que circulaba por esa zona al igual que las verdes praderas y los negros cabellos del joven que como ofreciéndole un descanso a su atormentada mente miró de lado a lado el lugar que había profanado -** no hay nada mas allá de este punto, es el final, tu y tus métodos son lo que nos ha llevado a esto, siempre estuviste equivocado Reloj **\- comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta quedar en frente del joven que permanecía de rodillas con la mirada perdida en una mezcla de confusión y desesperación - **¿puedes escucharlo? a veces el silencio es mas ruidoso que el tormento, si prestas atención, podrás oír lo inaudible, ver lo invisible, pero para eso, necesitar hacerlo con el corazón** \- levantó la espada y puso el filo en el pecho de Reloj apuntando directamente a donde debería estar el Corazón de Cristal -** tu no tienes corazón, solo eres una existencia parasitaria, no estas aquí gracias a tu intelecto o tu fuerza, si no gracias al sacrificio de todos aquellos que te querían, me temo que no puedo dejar pasar una existencia como esa** \- Reloj relajo su mirada, su negro cabello caía sobre su rostro cubriendo el horrible y oscuro agujero que yacía en su cráneo, la expresión que quedaba en su mirada reflejaba la permanencia de un último pensamiento, un pensamiento que no se atrevió a decir en voz alta, no era el momento - **estamos en el ultimo piso de esta historia... Reloj** \- entonces repentinamente Swift atravesó el pecho del Portador de Plagas con su arma, rompiendo de una vez por todas el único artefacto que lo mantenía con vida - **me temo que no pasaras de este punto.**

La música se detuvo, el viento dejó de soplar, todo el escenario cayó en un silencio vacío y profundo, un silencio total, no de los que guardan misterios puesto que al parecer hasta las mentes habían dejado de hablar, debajo del árbol de cristal la última sangre fue derramada, la función había terminado dejando solo un pensamiento rondando por la mirada triste de Reloj, un pensamiento definitivo, misterioso y reflexivo, el último análisis de esa tragedia, un pensamiento que no se atrevió a decir en voz alta, no era el momento, y posiblemente, ese momento jamás llegaría.

**NA: El telón se prepara para caer, después de casi dos años de emisión el ultimo desenlace a culminado, el próximo capítulo será el final y el epilogo, lo que empezó como una despedida y la lucha de una joven por adaptarse a un nuevo hogar, se convirtió en una lucha por la supervivencia y por defender aquel lugar, para luego transformarse en una tragedia sin igual, orquestada bajo las siniestras notas de un enemigo que no podían alcanzar. De una misión de rescate a una vida de dolor y pérdidas, algunos fortaleciéndose con el recuerdo del amor y otros aislándose en su frialdad contra el dolor, cada uno es responsable de cómo vive su vida pero al final los errores florecen y dan frutos.**

**El último pensamiento extraído, el último análisis ejecutado, la última reflexión en el momento de la defunción. Próximo capítulo: Tan cansado.**


	97. Tan cansado

**NA: Les debo una gran disculpa por la inmensa demora que ha tenido este capitulo, tuve que acomodar varias ideas antes de poder editarlo por completo, a sido un largo viaje pero ya es hora de que termine y por supuesto tiene que ser de la mejor manera, desgraciadamente quedo mucho mas largo de lo que esperaba y el epilogo tendrá que ser adjunto en un capitulo aparte pero les prometo que no tardará tanto en ser publicado.**

**95\. Tan cansado.**

Recuerdos de una ultima y cruenta batalla flotaban como burbujas dentro de la torturada mente de un ya derrotado combatiente, el dolor físico es punzante e insoportable comparado con los dolores del alma porque de este no puedes escapar, cierra tus ojos y trata de apartar de mente, busca una salida, aferrate a un viejo recuerdo, algo que te haya hecho feliz, algo que pueda quitarte de encima todo ese peso que cargas sobre tu cuerpo.

La sangre escurre como el sudor hasta agotarse pero el dolor nunca se agota, necesita escapar de él o morirá, pero la piadosa muerte se estaba tardando demasiado, ¿que le dirás cuando llegue? ¿serás capaz de pensar aun cuando tus fluidos cerebrales se mezclen con el sufrimiento a tal punto que no seas capaz de desear otra cosa mas que su favor? ¿serás capaz de negar su presencia aún cuando la ansías desde lo mas profundo de tu ser? cuando cada rincón de tu cuerpo pide a gritos piedad y esta aún no llega y no sabes si realmente llegará y ahí estas, tratando de razonar, como si tu cerebro tuviera mas autoridad que el resto de tu cuerpo aun si esta partido a la mitad, tu cerebro partido a la mitad, pero quieres seguir pensando, únicamente porque es algo que has hecho toda tu vida, porque es aquello que te hace humano.

"La muerte ha llegado... ¿en que piensas? ¿con que pensamiento piensas honrar su presencia? cada ser consciente tiene formas distintas de recibir a la muerte, algunos con odio, rencor y sed de venganza, otros con indiferencia o melancolía, otros con alegría y por ultimo están quienes ni siquiera la ven llegar, por un instante has de cuenta que no eres un actor presumiendo para una película y presta atención a lo que pasa dentro tuyo, hay tantas cosas que reflexionar, tantos velos que levantar, tantas cosas que ves y muchas mas que no ves... o que no quieres ver."

Cierra los ojos y trata de apartar la mente, busca una salida, aferrate a un viejo recuerdo, algo que te haya hecho feliz, algo que pueda quitarte de encima todo ese peso que cargar sobre tu cuerpo.

\- **¿En que piensas Reloj?**

No había nada que pensar, el combate había alcanzado su justo final, hasta el viento había cesado como evitando ser testigo de la tortura que un joven caballero de largos cabellos negros, piel crema y presencia deslumbrante había ejercido sobre su oponente, un sucio y maltratado cadáver de piel gris, con un hueco en la cabeza y otro recién hecho en el corazón, el cual no era mas que un artefacto mágico a base de un cristal de gran poder el cual salió desprendido de su pecho para dar lugar al filo de la espada dorada que ponía fin a su existencia, la mirada serena e imperturbable pero al mismo tiempo dura y firme del Cegador de Plagas se cruzaba con los ojos aterrados y confundidos del ya bastante maltratado Portador de Plagas.

Solo el árbol de cristal frente al cual estaban arrodillados era testigo de la masacre que se había originado, el árbol, sus hojas violetas y brillantes como su corteza y finalmente las delicadas y finas hierbas que adornaban el suelo que ahora era una pradera, aquellas finas hierbas ahora manchadas con la sangre de un ser cuyo pecado mas grande fue el de querer crear una historia diferente, un final diferente.

El Corazón de Cristal caía lentamente desde que fue empujado y abollado por el arma rúnica que apagaba todo tipo de magia que fuera alcanzada por su filo, finalmente después de unos cortos pero desesperantes segundos toco tierra y se apagó por completo por primera vez desde que fue activado por la Princesa Cadance en Equestria, posiblemente para nunca mas volver a latir. Swift retiró el arma del pecho de su oponente dejando caer el cuerpo de espaldas al piso con los brazos extendidos y la mirada perdida en el cielo el cual era ligeramente tapado por las hojas del árbol de cristal, escuchando como un eco una y otra vez las ultimas palabras que había pronunciado su verdugo.

-** ¿En que piensas... Reloj?**

**(...)**

Las pocas células nerviosas se iban apagando lentamente al mismo tiempo que la escasa sangre que le quedaba dejaba de circular por su cuerpo, ya no había dolor, la piedad finalmente había llegado de la mano con la muerte pero ahí estaba él, resistiéndose, negandola... pensando, porque era lo único que sabía hacer, aun cuando todo el mundo dijera que es un monstruo él estaba ahí, pensando, porque era lo único que lo hacía sentir humano, logrando crear un escenario familiar, un puente entre su resiliente manera de pensar y el mundo al que se encaminaba.

-** Mira como has quedado ¿que es lo que has hecho?** \- era mucho mas fácil poner atención a su alrededor ahora que se encontraba recostado en las mismas praderas pero en un lugar completamente distinto, con un cielo diferente, ligeramente oscurecido por un eclipse solar, sin dolor que lo atormente, abrió el único ojo que le quedaba observando atentamente la silueta que se proyectaba encima suyo logrando reconocer el rostro de la joven de piel blanca y cabellos azules.

-** Le puse fin a la historia que me contaste hace siete años, aunque para ti deben de haber sido unos pocos días, la recuerdas ¿cierto?** \- Star asintió en silencio - **quiero que me la cuentes de nuevo, para saber si he hecho lo correcto.**

**\- Lo siento** \- dijo bajando la mirada -** todo el tiempo que pase contigo fue para tratar de convencerte de que hicieras lo necesario para terminar con esta pesadilla porque creí que nunca lo habrías hecho por tu cuenta a menos que tengas algo a que aferrarte, pero solo te he dejado toda la carga, el dolor y una gran decepción.**

**\- Star... hazme un favor** \- abrió su único ojo mirándola fijamente -** no sientas pena por mi, tampoco te culpes por haberme engañado, ya había deducido tu plan unos instantes después de desatarme de las cadenas que me limitaban, estas heridas no tienen nada que ver contigo, solo con mi estupidez **\- lanzó un corto suspiro** \- la historia, cuéntamela una vez mas.**

**\- De acuerdo, te la contare desde el principio, esta ves sin mentiras ni trampas, solo un recuento de todo lo que han vivido - **levantó la vista centrando su atención en el misterioso eclipse que parecía ser la razón de la presencia de ese espacio en medio de la Inexistencia y que pronto volvería al olvido.

**(...)**

La mirada muerta del cadáver de Reloj aún parecía guardar una chispa de tristeza ante su derrota mientras que Swift permanecía de pie contemplando el cuerpo como preguntándose si realmente había valido la pena llegar hasta ese lugar, ya no había camino mas allá de las praderas, era el límite, el fin de su viaje y llegado ese punto solo quedaba mirar atrás y lo primero que se encontraba era el resultado de su ultimo combate, los verdes campos teñidos de rojo por la sangre impura del ser que yacía echado de espaldas con los brazos abiertos mirando el cielo.

En eso se había resumido todo, todo lo que había vivido, gozado y sufrido, ya no le quedaba nada excepto esa espada y un poder que lo hacía intocable físicamente mas no emocionalmente, completamente solo ya que hasta el viento había abandonado ese lugar, fue entonces que su inalterable coraza emocional sufrió una abolladura, como si se tratara de un ultimo ataque por parte de su oponente en lo mas profundo de su mente.

\- **¡AAAHHH!** \- Swift gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas echando fuera toda la frustración que le había producido ese ultimo encuentro, volvió a ver el cadáver y estuvo a punto de sentir lastima por él, incluso culpa, pero luego recordó a Twilight, su mirada antes de desaparecer y la frustración que le causo no haberla protegido mas la idea de morir a su lado sin poder vengarla, entonces sintió que debía odiar a Reloj por todo lo que había echo, tenía que hacerlo, odiarlo por siempre, ahora solo podía hacer eso, entregarse a esa ultima emoción puesto que eso era lo que lo mantenía con vida, lo que lo había mantenido con vida durante todo ese tortuoso viaje y ahora se lo habían arrebatado, dejándose llevar alzo la espada pensando en borrar para siempre la existencia del Portador de Plagas, puesto que ni su cadáver merecía permanecer en ese mundo.

\- **¡Basta!** \- el viento ya no soplaba en ese lugar y él lo sabía, sin embargo varias hojas fueron desprendidas del árbol de cristal frente al cual estaban como si este hubiera sido agitado con fuerza, entonces se dio cuenta que su brazo no se movía, no solo su brazo, todo su cuerpo había quedado paralizado y las hojas que caían al suelo no provenían del árbol, si no de su propio saco gris el cual poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en flores violetas y cayendo una por una al mismo tiempo que su largo cabello recobraba su color castaño original y su tamaño era reducido.

Al cabo de unos segundos Swift cayó de rodillas observando sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo el cual había vuelto a la normalidad perdiendo la bendición del cofre de la armonía y el sello del cegador de plagas, pero eso no era lo que mas lo desconcertó, las hojas que habían brotado de su cuerpo se unieron a las del mismo árbol de cristal las cuales se fueron desprendiendo a gran velocidad y empezaron a danzar en el aire frente a la confundida mirada del joven que no daba crédito a lo que su ojo estaba a punto de presenciar. Luego de un leve destello las hojas se fundieron dando lugar a un milagro.

-** ¿Twilight?** \- la joven de piel violeta y cabello oscuro había aparecido en frente suyo, de rodillas y con la mirada baja oculta por sus largos cabellos emitía un ligero sollozo contenido por sus manos con las cuales cubría su rostro como si sintiera vergüenza.

\- **No puedo soportarlo mas** \- dijo en voz baja a lo que Swift intento acercarse pero rápidamente ella se levantó y lo embistió golpeando su pecho sin hacerle daño alguno - **¡ya tuve suficiente! este combate lo tenía perdido desde antes que empezara ¿por que tuviste que llevar las cosas hasta ese punto?** \- entonces el joven la abrazó con fuerza ignorando sus palabras y la ira que aparentaba para luego sucumbir ante su frustración y caer los dos de rodillas perdidos en su llanto.

\- **Creí que estabas muerta, sentí tu esencia desaparecer.**

**\- Es mi culpa** \- trato de hablar en volviendo a cubrir su rostro con las manos - **todo esto es mi culpa.**

**\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? -** una nueva voz saco a Twilight de sus pensamientos, al levantar la mirada notó a una joven de piel crema y cabello rojo y anaranjado, sus botas estaban manchadas con sangre lo que demostraba que había entrado caminando por el sur de la plataforma, área que quedo completamente teñida de rojo por la sangre derramada de Reloj.

-** Sunset... yo...**

**\- ¿Que significa esto? toda esta sangre** \- Sunset Shimmer se fijó en el maltratado cadáver de Reloj siendo testigo del cruel destino que había tenido que sufrir antes de sucumbir - **¿que clase de monstruo pudo hacer algo como esto?**

**\- Yo lo hice** \- dijo Swift poniéndose de pie con la mirada baja.

\- **¿Tu?** \- Sunset lo miró con una mezcla de desprecio y confusión ante su afirmación - **se supone que eran compañeros, ¿como pudiste llegar tan lejos?**

**\- No tienes idea de lo que...**

**\- ¡No me importa!** \- lo interrumpió - **no importa lo que creas que haya hecho, ¡eran compañeros!**

**\- ¡Es cierto!** \- gritó asustandola por un instante para luego cambiar su expresión por una arrepentida. Entonces observaron una luz proyectarse detrás del árbol de cristal y al darse vuelta vieron a Discord quien había usado lo poco que le quedaba de magia para transportar a todos los demás sobrevivientes a la plataforma entre los cuales estaban Applejack, Blaze y Mind, los cuatro se pararon frente a lo que había sido el ultimo campo de batalla guardando silencio ante la escena que tenían en frente.

\- **Santo cielo** \- dijo Applejack bajando las orejas al contemplar el estado del joven, el resto del grupo tuvo reacciones similares puesto que efectivamente el estado en el que Reloj se encontraba era algo difícil de mirar, lleno de cortes y golpes, hace mucho que había dejado de sangrar, tal vez por el hecho de que toda su sangre ahora permanecía regada por las praderas de la zona sur de la plataforma y poco era lo que quedaba aún en su cuerpo, junto con el enorme hueco que le había hecho en la cabeza, por último, aun lado de su cuerpo estaba el milenario Corazón de Cristal, ahora gris y apagado.

\- **No se dirá nada sobre esto** \- dijo Swift levantando la vista encarando a los demás -** es mi culpa, es todo lo que tienen que saber, yo** \- entrecerró su único ojo - **lo lamento... realmente lo lamento.**

**\- No tienes nada que lamentar** \- dijo Twilight aún de rodillas - **porque fui yo quien planeo esto** \- tanto Sunset como los demás se extrañaron al oir eso - **cuando Swift abrió el cofre de la armonía fui consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando, sabía que el Emperador Nightmare debía morir pero aún si me hacía con el poder del cofre no iba a tener el estomago para matarlo con mis propias manos, así que deposite ese poder en Swift el problema es que también sabía que solo mataría a Noctis si pensaba que pensaba que él me había asesinado por lo que tuve que esconder mi esencia para que no supiera que seguía con vida dentro del árbol - **se llevo ambas manos al rostro llorando** \- pero no quería que llegara a esto, soy una horrible persona.**

**\- Tu **\- dijo Blaze sin salir de su asombro -** ¿usaste a Swift?**

**\- Todos nos vemos obligados a hacer algo horrible por el bien de los demás en alguna oportunidad** \- dijo Mind con la mirada baja y ojeras en los ojos, él también había sufrido tanto como los demás al verse obligado a matar a su propia hija -** el problema es acostumbrarse a vivir con eso.**

**\- ¿Swift?** \- la mirada del joven de cabello castaño de mantenía fría e inexpresiva mas dentro suyo algo se había roto, algo que al mismo tiempo le había servido para despertar y reflexionar acerca de todo lo que se habían visto obligados a hacer desde que empezó ese misterioso juego.

\- **Se acabo** \- dijo finalmente de manera cortante - **así de simple, todo se terminó, solo queda esperar nuestra extinción.**

**\- No lo creo** \- dijo Discord haciéndoles un gesto a todos para que miren en otra dirección, entonces se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que frente al árbol de cristal una figura yacía de pie dándoles la espalda.

El viento había vuelto a soplar agitando los cabellos de todos los presentes quienes no salían de su asombro ya que aquello que estaba en frente suyo solo podía ser producto de un milagro o una maldición, aun con todas las heridas que le habían sido causadas ahí estaba Reloj, lentamente se dio la vuelta quedando frente a todos los presentes, contemplándolos casi con la misma sorpresa que ellos lo contemplaban a él, sin poder comprender como un hombre podía ponerse de pie con un hueco en el corazón y otro en la cabeza, sin embargo ahí se encontraba, la luz del amanecer se proyectaba sobre el hueco de su cabeza dando la impresión de que poseía un ojo luminoso y uno simplemente triste, la expresión de su rostro era una mezcla de nostalgia y confusión, aparentemente ni él mismo tenía idea de que hacía ahí, aun de pie, aún despierto.

Todo fue silencio por aproximadamente un minuto, hasta que finalmente Reloj tomo aire e intentó pronunciar las cuales deseaba fueran sus ultimas palabras.

-** Necesito ayuda... para hacer un recuento de todas las cosas que hemos hecho.**

**\- Reloj **\- dijo Sunset en voz baja -** estas muriendo - **con algo de esfuerzo logro dar un par de pasos hacia adelante a lo que algunos de ellos se pusieron en guardia al desconocer los motivos de su presencia sin embargo lo único que hizo fue levantar el roto Corazón de Cristal del suelo y observarlo con nostalgia.

\- **Dicen que una historia se define en base a su final, desgraciadamente no estaré para ver ese final, por lo que solo me puedo aferrar a las probabilidades.**

**\- ¿De que estas hablando?** \- dijo Twilight aun con voz quebrada -** ¿acaso no nos odias por lo que te hemos hecho? ¿no fue para intentar vengarte que volviste?**

**\- Eso sería lo mas razonable, pero nuestra existencia no es razonable, he venido únicamente a disculparme.**

\- **¿Por que lo haces?** \- dijo Blaze -** si nada fue tu culpa.**

\- **Porque como Portador de Plagas soy la razón de que hayan tenido que esforzarse tanto y a causa de mis malos cálculos es que se vieron forzados a hacer cosas de las cuales pondrían en riesgo lo mas importante que tienen, que es la confianza entre ustedes - **bajo la mirada** \- es solo una formalidad, tenía que hacerlo para limpiar mi consciencia**.

\- **¿Por que? -** dijo Sunset molesta dando un paso al frente** \- si tu mismo fuiste quien puso a todos en tu contra, ¿ahora quieres disculparte? ¿acaso piensas que alguien realmente quería hacerte daño? **\- Reloj escuchaba en silencio la mirada baja** \- aun después de enterarte del plan que los Escribas tenían para ti, en vez de recurrir a los demás seguiste tu propio camino, quien no supo reconocer a sus amigos eres tu, quien puso a todos en contra tuya fuiste tu mismo** \- todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos -** ¿por que lo hiciste? - **nuevamente hubo un corto silencio, entonces Reloj hizo algo que jamas había sentido la necesidad de hacer pero que en lo mas profundo de su ser sabía que le hacía falta.

\- **Que bueno que estén todos juntos** \- por primera vez en su vida, Reloj esbozo una ligera sonrisa, pero no cualquier sonrisa, era una expresión que transmitía una gran sensación de seguridad, como diciendo que todo iba a estar bien, por un momento creyeron que tenían al mismo Light en frente suyo, hasta que vieron un par de lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas -** es lo que Light habría dicho ¿cierto?** \- dijo con la voz un tanto quebrada, tratando de sonar firme -** supongo que debe de estar contento, donde quiera que este, Dios... estoy cansado...** \- cayó de rodillas dejando caer el Corazón de Cristal el cual rodó hasta quedar a los pies de Twilight - **tan cansado** \- entonces bajó la mirada y fue lo último que escucharon de Corazón Mecánico.

\- **Ahora entiendo** \- dijo Twilight tomando el Corazón de Cristal y observándolo de forma pensativa -** todo este tiempo creímos tener muchos enemigos y nos hemos mantenido juntos con el objetivo de derrotarlos, siempre ha sido así** \- entrecerró los ojos - **la gente se une solo cuando tienen que enfrentarse a algo, por eso la violencia y las guerras se convierten en un factor indispensable en la estructura social de la realidad humana y la paz se convierte en algo ficticio e inalcanzable.**

**\- Es cierto** \- dijo Blaze -** la misma situación ataco la Equestria 99B, la guerra mundial que el general Sombra pretendía formar, la misma búsqueda de poder, la única forma de parar con eso fue teniendo que enfrentarse a un enemigo que forzara a tanto a Sombra como a sus rivales a dejarse de estupideces y unirse de una vez por todas.**

-** Y ese enemigo** \- dijo Applejack bajando la mirada.

\- **Fue Reloj** \- completó Sunset.

-** Finalmente comprendo aquello que el Cuentista me dijo cuando recupere mis memorias** \- Twilight camino hasta quedar en frente de Reloj y dejo el Corazón de Cristal en frente suyo - **el enemigo somos nosotros mismos, eso es lo que me dijo, al principio creí que se refería a la lucha interna que tenemos contra nuestra naturaleza pero ahora veo el verdadero significado, el enemigo somos nosotros mismos porque sin saberlo, todos estamos en el mismo bando**.

-** Veo que finalmente lo entendiste** \- dijo una voz ronca detrás de todos y al girarse vieron a un anciano de barba larga acercarse lentamente.

\- **¿Cuentista?** \- dijo Discord con asombro y algo de temor.

-** Y esa, mis queridos viajeros... es la respuesta a la incógnita del Mecanismo Sangriento** \- los observo con una expresión de aprobación - **felicidades.**

-** ¿Eso quiere decir que nos dejaran ir?** \- preguntó Applejack pero el anciano de barba larga continuo caminando hasta quedar en frente del cadáver de Reloj.

\- **Interesante, tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos aunque sea una vez, la paradoja.**

**\- ¿Por que le llaman así?** \- preguntó Sunset.

\- **Porque es lo que es, ¿como le dices a algo que existe aun cuando su existencia supone una incoherencia total? este joven era un Portador de Plagas, se le impuso un vida llena de obstáculos programados con la intención de que se convirtiera en un monstruo sin remedio ni perdón, pero en ves de eso nos ha engañado a todos para crear un final distinto a todos los anteriores, o al menos casi lo logra** \- se dio la vuelta caminando en dirección contraria sin dejar de hablar - **por supuesto que no lo hizo solo, su hermano Caelus quien fue mi mas respetado aprendiz puso mucho de su parte empezando por negarse a aniquilarlo hace mas de mil años, el resto de los Lectores también colaboraron a pesar de que no fue su intención sin darse cuenta los distintos cambios en las lineas de tiempo sumados a los recuerdos que constantemente le eran implantados dieron como resultado al táctico conocido como Reloj.**

\- **Estaba dispuesto a morir y ser recordado como un monstruo solo para llevar la contraria al plan del Mecanismo Sangriento** \- dijo Mind soltando una pequeña carcajada -** este maldito nos ha engañado a todos, es cierto, ha engañado hasta a los mismos Escribas, cabrón listo.**

**\- Una excusa para estar unidos, un nexo** \- dijo Swift recordando las cosas que el Observador solía decir - **ahora lo entiendo, nuestro maestro nunca había están tan en lo cierto, las dos caras de una misma moneda, a pesar de lo diferentes que eran Reloj y Light, ambos cumplieron el mismo papel, mantenernos unidos, aunque tuvieran que cargar con el precio de la naturaleza humana **\- volvió a mirar el cadáver** \- ambos eran iguales.**

**\- Es cierto **\- dijo el Cuentista** \- puesto que a pesar de que lo negaba todo el tiempo, aunque no lo crean, Reloj siempre quiso ser como Light, lo admiraba, por una cualidad que lo hacía único, para él la vida de aquellos con los que se relacionaba era tan valiosa como la de aquellos que tal vez no conocía, eso incluía también a sus enemigos **\- tomo una moneda y la lanzo al aire -** Reloj no podía amar como lo hacen los demás por una traba emocional que iba de la mano con su formación como Portador de Plagas, por el contrario Light podía querer a todos por igual puesto que comprendía el principio de lo que ustedes acaban de descifrar y eso era lo que llamaba la atención de Reloj y lo que se esforzaba por imitar, hizo con acciones lo que no podía compensar con sus emociones y eso... es lo que vale **\- volvió a guardar la moneda.

\- **Por favor díganos que aun no es demasiado tarde para terminar con esto** \- dijo Twilight.

-** Por una vez en tu vida se sincero anciano** \- dijo Discord con tono amenazante llamando la atención de los demás -** ¿de que lado estas realmente?**

**\- Estoy del lado de quien se lo merezca y esta ves creo que ustedes se la han ganado.**

**\- ¿Ganar que?** \- preguntó Twilight.

**\- Una ultima oportunidad, mas les vale no desperdiciarla **\- chasqueo los dedos y detrás suyo se abrió un portal.

\- **¿Que es lo que hay detrás de esa cosa? ¿acaso es otro desafío a superar?** \- el Cuentista guardo silencio pero su respuesta era clara - **no es justo, nos dijeron que si descifrábamos la solución a la incógnita del Mecanismo Sangriento nos dejarían en paz, ¿acaso ya no les hemos demostrado lo suficiente o simplemente quieren vernos sufrir?**

**\- Es cierto lo que dices pero desgraciadamente las condiciones han cambiado, la razón de ello la descubrirás si logras pasar a través de este ultimo reto, esta vez no les estoy pidiendo que demuestren nada, lo que les estoy pidiendo es que destruyan este sistema con sus propias manos** \- hubo un instante de silencio.

\- **¿A que nos vamos a enfrentar exactamente?**

**\- Al mismo Mecanismo Sangriento, aunque no lo crean, este tiene un núcleo físico cuya energía es la que se manifiesta alterando el destino de todos los habitantes del mundo en el que se hospeda.**

**\- Eso quiere decir que el núcleo...**

**\- Si, esta en la Equestria 99B.**

**\- No es posible** \- intervino Blaze -** ya hemos estado ahí, el primer portador de plagas destrozo todo, no queda ni una estructura en pie, si había un núcleo este ya fue destruido.**

**\- Créanme, este sigue en pie y estoy seguro que lo reconocerán apenas lo vean, la única estructura en pie** \- estuvieron a punto de ponerse en marcha mas el anciano se puso en medio tratando de darles una ultima advertencia - **hay algo mas que deben saber, el Mecanismo Sangriento es una estructura tan complicada que pondrá en peligro sus mentes si tratan de comprenderlo, deberán usar todo lo que han aprendido y ser listos para destruirlo, no lo subestimen, se trata de un sistema con el poder de manipular sus destinos a su voluntad** \- se hizo a un lado dejandoles el paso libre, uno por uno fueron entrando quedando al final Twilight y Sunset.

-** ¿Recuerdas como empezó todo esto?** \- dijo Sunset parada frente al portal - **tu llorando frente al espejo destruido y como este no paraba de sangrar.**

**\- Si, lo recuerdo.**

**\- Siempre me pregunte por que el espejo sangraba, en todas las cosas que he aprendido sobre él jamas había leído ninguna referencia sobre ello.**

**\- Sunset... ¿tu crees que merezco volver a casa? ¿crees que merezco ser una princesa?**

**\- ¿Por que lo dices?** \- Twilight se giro para ver el cadáver de Reloj arrodillado con la mirada baja.

\- **Porque siento que he fallado en todos los sentidos, al usar a Swift de esa manera creyendo que era la mejor opción lo lastime y también lastime a Reloj cuando realmente no se lo merecía, hice que dos compañeros lucharan a muerte y traicione la confianza de la única persona que me había apoyado aun si su vida dependiera de ello... dime Sunset, ¿quien es el verdadero monstruo?**

**\- Twilight, hiciste esas cosas pensando que era lo correcto y fallaste pero eso no te convierte en un monstruo, solo en una tonta** \- la joven sonrió un poco al escuchar eso - **no hay héroes ni villanos Twilight, solo victimas de una realidad a la que no podemos oponernos, eso es lo que Reloj nos ha ayudado a entender** \- ambas echaron un ultimo vistazo a Reloj notando que aun mantenía su sonrisa - **él sabía como iba a terminar, había aceptado su final con la intención de que todos permanezcamos unidos para este momento en particular y es lo que tenemos que hacer, estoy segura que tanto Swift como los demás lo tienen mas que claro** \- se quedaron unos segundos en silencio para luego darse la vuelta y encarar el portal.

-** Vamos.**

En la Equestria 99B solo quedaba un puñado de destrucción, después del ataque del primer portador de plagas quien finalmente fue exterminado por Hard no había quedado mas que un mundo árido junto con los vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue la civilización humana, y entre esos vestigios se encontraba un recuerdo muy particular, sobresaliente entre los escombros de lo que fue una cabaña en medio de un bosque calcinado, un pequeño libro abierto de color morado, sucio pero aun intacto en el cual se podía leer las ultimas palabras de quien haría un ultimo viaje con un destino incierto.

"Diario de Twilight Sparkle:

Creímos que todo había terminado pero hace unas horas nos enteramos de que no fue así, nunca termina, siempre hay un combate mas, un enemigo mas que derrotar, sin embargo por alguna razón tengo el presentimiento de que este será nuestro ultimo combate, estamos a punto de entrar a las paginas del Libro de Cuentos y no sabemos que destino nos espera una vez que lleguemos al otro lado, pero luego de pensarlo por un instante finalmente me di cuenta de que es que se trata todo esto, no se trata solo de mi, tampoco de mis nuevas amigas, se trata también de los extranjeros y de muchas miles de vidas mas, se trata de todos aquellos que han perdido su hogar y luchan por recuperarlo, al igual que yo, este es el largo camino de regreso a casa. Cuando empece a escribir este diario desde mi llegada al mundo humano lo hacía con la intención de sentirme cerca de casa, de la misma manera que solía escribirle cartas a la princesa Celestia, escribía pensando que desde algún lugar ella podría leer esto y comentárselo a mis amigas, tal vez sea solo una fantasía mía pero si tengo éxito en esta ultima misión todo dará igual, princesa Celestia, princesa Luna, amigas, Cadance y Shining... solo un viaje mas, solo un reto mas que lidiar y finalmente podre volver a casa, desde donde sea que estén, por favor... espérenme."

El portal se abrió en el lugar indicado, era difícil reconocer el mundo que una vez fue su hogar describiendo el estado en el que ahora se encontraba, caminando lentamente observando las casas destruidas y algunas pocas que aun quedaban en pie a medio demoler. De repente la caminata se torno en una gira nostálgica puesto que a pesar del desastre aun podían reconocer las calles por las que transitaban.

\- **Reconozco este lugar** \- dijo Mind parándose en medio de lo que parecía ser un parque calcinado - **es el estadio de la escuela, solía venir aquí cuando no había nadie en esos días que me gustaba estar solo** \- señalo unos escombros al frente - **¿lo ven? esas son o mejor dicho eran las butacas.**

**\- Eso quiere decir que estamos en la escuela de Canterlot** \- dijo Applejack - **de todos los lugares ¿por que nos enviaría aquí?**

**\- Será mejor investigar** \- dijo Swift escalando por la pila de escombros llegando a lo que eran las ruinas de la casi demolida institución, los siete empezaron a revisar los pocos rincones accesibles de la estructura sin encontrar anda que llame su atención.

-** No parece haber nada importante en este lugar** \- dijo Blaze llegando a la entrada principal.

\- **El anciano de la barba dijo que reconoceríamos fácilmente el núcleo cuando lo veamos** \- dijo Applejack abriendo la puerta de vidrio.

\- **La ultima estructura en pie ¿a que se habrá referido?** \- al salir su mirada se perdió en una expresión de pánico y sorpresa mientras que los demás se preguntaban que había pasado por su mente.

\- **Blaze, ¿que te ocurre? tienes la cara como si hubieras visto un...**

**\- Como no se nos ocurrió antes.**

**\- ¿De que hablas?** \- dijo Swift parándose en frente suyo - **oye, despierta.**

**\- La ultima estructura en pie** \- levanto la mano señalando al frente entonces todos entendieron a que se refería.

-** Tiene que ser una broma** \- al frente de la entrada estaba la imponente estatua del corcel, el símbolo de la escuela, debajo de esta aun se encontraba el podio con el espejo roto cubierto por una placa de metal, el enlace de ambos mundos, aun de pie.

-** ¡Aléjense todos de esa cosa!** \- gritó Discord al llegar - **una energía aterradora sale de esa estatua, no se que es pero no quiero tenerlo cerca** \- de repente la placa de metal que cubría el espejo roto en el podio salio volando y todos observaron como el espejo se regeneró instantáneamente y empezó a brillar con fuerza, algunos de ellos intentaron acercarse pero Discord los detuvo - **¡no se les ocurra acercarse!** \- entonces los ojos de la estatua se abrieron y poco a poco esta comenzó a cobrar vida, todos guardaron distancia mientras observaban como el corcel se bajó del podio donde se encontraba el espejo y empezó a rondarlo con una mirada feroz como si intentara protegerlo.

-** Todo este tiempo se trató del puto corcel** \- dijo Mind observando furioso al caballo de piedra gigante que se interponía entre ellos y el espejo en el podio - **ahora lo recuerdo, fue cuando pase al lado de esa jodida estatua, sentí la misma energía que siento en este momento pero en frecuencia mucho mas baja.**

\- **Ya se a que va todo esto** \- dijo Sunset - **así que siempre se trato de esta cosa, aquel que protege el enlace entre los mundos, el guardián del Mecanismo Sangriento.**

**\- Manténganse atentos** \- Swift desenfundo la espada dorada en señal de alerta -** no sabemos de lo que esta cosa es capaz y a juzgar por la descripción del Cuentista esto será difícil.**

**\- Siempre odie esa maldita estatua** \- Mind se fue acercando hasta quedar a pocos metros del imponente corcel - **debí haberla partido en pedazos en ese mismo instante **\- sus ojos empezaron a brillar de un amarillo intenso.

**\- ¡NO!** \- gritó Discord.

**\- Maldito adorno de jardín **\- se lanzó dándole un golpe directo con todas sus fuerzas justo en la cara logrando despedazarlo -** ¿que te pareció eso?... ¿ah?** \- sin embargo al observar su puño notó que este se había roto como si fuera de piedra - **¿que esta pasando?** \- levantó la mirada contemplando el error de su actuar, había subestimado a su oponente y peor aún, se había hecho merecedor de su ira, el enorme corcel de piedra se mantenía intacto como si nada hubiera pasado, en ves de eso fue Mind quien se empezó a petrificar y a agrietar lentamente, todos observaban atónitos como el joven se dio la vuelta para verlos igual de confundido que ellos mientras su rostro ahora de piedra empezaba a agrietarse -** tengan cuidado** \- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de explotar en pedazos emitiendo un fuerte resplandor acompañado de un sonido ensordecedor que termino sumergiendo a todos los presentes en una profunda confusión, recordando una y otra ves las palabras que había dicho el Cuentista.

"El Mecanismo Sangriento es una estructura tan complicada que pondrá en peligro sus mentes si tratan de comprenderlo, deberán usar todo lo que han aprendido y ser listos para destruirlo, no lo subestimen, se trata de un sistema con el poder de manipular sus destinos a su voluntad."

**(...)**

**\- Es una estructura creada para ser invencible, el tope de la evolución intelectual humana** \- sumergidos en una profunda oscuridad, todo lo que podían escuchar era una voz grave y familiar, aunque sus mentes aun no eran capaces de procesar al cien por ciento de quien se trataba -**nosotros no creamos el Mecanismo Sangriento, este ha existido desde el inicio de la creación y se ha mantenido constante por los siglos de los siglos** \- esta vez no había duda, era la voz del Maestro de Ceremonias -** lo único que hicimos fue estudiarlo y comprenderlo, de esa manera encontramos la forma de manejarlo** \- Twilight abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose a si misma en medio de un mar de cadáveres, pero lo mas tenebroso fue que entre esos cuerpos pudo reconocer a muchas personas que habían formado parte de su vida durante su travesía en ese mundo, espantada se levantó e intento alejarse de ese lugar pero no había salida, solo cuerpos sin vida, como si estuvieran sumergidos en un sueño eterno - **muchos de nuestros mejores científicos se volvieron locos tratando de descifrar su funcionamiento puesto que no es tan fácil de interpretar como una simple ecuación, es algo que nos tomo cientos de años perfeccionar, cientos de años de evolución hasta que nuestras mentes finalmente se adaptaron a los cálculos necesarios para su interpretación, fue entonces que nos dimos cuenta que lo único que nos hacía falta para controlarlo era aceptarlo.**

-** ¿Aceptar que?** \- gritó al aire esperando ser escuchada -** ¡dilo de una vez! ¡vamos! ¡muéstrate!** \- cerro los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos se encontraba en un lugar de lo mas curioso pero ya no era ella quien presenciaba la espeluznante escena si no Sunset quien se había hecho dueña de sus memorias.

-** ¿Que significa esto?** \- la joven se encontraba en medio de lo que parecía ser un estrado dentro de una gigantesca sala de teatro pero lo mas aterrador era el hecho de que tanto en las sillas como en los balcones había una gran cantidad de muertos, todos los presentes vestían ropa elegante y algunos usaban antifaces, no había duda, eran los Escribas, habían sido asesinados brutalmente, algunos tenían heridas de balas y otros habían sido mutilados, Sunset bajo del estrado buscando algo que evidenciara la razón de tal masacre, entonces encontró en el suelo lo que parecía ser la mascara con el símbolo del ojo cósmico y la observo fijamente perdiéndose en extraños recuerdos en los cuales podía ver como un grupo de hombres armados invadía el teatro acabando con la vida de todo aquel que encontrara.

-** ¡AAAHHH!** \- Applejack pudo ver claramente todo lo que habían presenciado tanto Twilight como Sunset, pero ella se encontraba en otro lugar completamente distinto.

\- **Applejack, ¿que te ocurre?** \- dijo Blaze quien se encontraba a su lado al mismo tiempo que Swift y Discord, los tres no se habían movido de la zona de combate, aun se encontraban parados frente al corcel de piedra que continuaba caminando de lado a lado protegiendo el espejo.

\- **Los Escribas están muertos, es por eso que no pudieron cumplir su promesa, pero tampoco nos extinguieron como supuestamente debían hacerlo.**

**\- ¿Donde estan Twilight, Sunset y Discord?** \- preguntó Swift.

\- **No me lo vas a creer, pero creo que están dentro de esa cosa** \- señalo al corcel.

\- **¿Como es eso posible?**

**\- De alguna manera contiene todas las realidades en su interior, es como una especie de núcleo universal.**

\- **Tal como lo dijo el Cuentista, mejor no intentar comprenderlo** \- desenfundo la espada dorada y empezó a caminar en dirección a la bestia.

-** Swift ¿que haces?** \- dijo Blaze - **puedes terminar igual que Mind o peor.**

**\- Esta espada puede anular cualquier tipo de magia, desconozco cual es su limite y su puede hacer algo contra esta criatura pero es un riesgo que tenemos que correr** \- los ojos del corcel se encendieron en llamas y lanzó un potente rugido al cielo, entonces tanto Swift como Applejack cayeron al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

\- **¿Que diablos es esto?** \- gritó Applejack tratando de ponerse de pie pero a los pocos segundos escupió una gran cantidad de sangre - **es como si nos estuviéramos muriendo, ¿realmente puede matarnos así de simple?**

**\- No** \- dijo Blaze quien para sorpresa de sus amigos estaba llorando sangre.

-** ¿Blaze?**

**\- Todos lo que hace es siguiendo un patrón el cual esta basado en nuestras características, es por eso que el Cuentista dijo que teníamos que aplicar lo que hemos aprendido para derrotarlo** \- saco un pistola puso el cañón sobre su cabeza.

-** ¡Hey! ¿que diablos crees que estas haciendo?** \- gritó Swift.

-** Aplicando lo aprendido, ¿no lo ven? ¿por que soy el único que no se esta muriendo? esta cosa reproduce espectros de nuestras memorias y las transforma en pesadillas** \- bajo la mirada - **para luego volverlas realidad, ¿saben algo? no mentía cuando dije que ustedes eran lo único bueno que me había pasado en la vida, tal ves exagerando un poco, hubo muchas cosas buenas, pero venir aquí y conocer a todos fue lo mejor.**

**\- ¿Por que se te antoja decir esas cosas justo ahora?** \- Applejack volvió a escupir sangre.

\- **Porque mi mayor temor es perderlos y es lo que esa bestia esta usando para eliminarlos.**

**\- ¿Y crees que matándote vas a terminar con todo esto?** \- volvió a gritar Swift.

\- **No, pero por lo menos les dará algo de tiempo** \- sonrió y comenzó a jalar lentamente del gatillo - **ganen.**

_**¡BANG!**_

**\- ¡NOOO!** \- el cuerpo de Blaze cayo inerte al suelo e inmediatamente Applejack y Swift fueron liberados de su tormento, Applejack corrió al lado del cadáver del joven sacudiéndolo mientras que Swift se concentró en acabar con el enemigo final - **¡malditoooo!** \- pego un gran salto levantando la espada antimagia listo para acabarlo pero el corcel se movió a gran velocidad embistiéndolo antes de que pudiera usar su arma contra él - **no solo puede jugar con nuestras mentes como se le da la gana, también posee una gran resistencia física** \- la bestia caminó lentamente y se levantó en dos patas dispuesto a aplastarlo - ¿como se mata a esta cosa? - para sorpresa suya el caballo de piedra empezó a hacer ruidos extraños como si estuviera sufriendo, relinchaba y pataleaba como si intentara quitarse algo de encima hasta que un pequeño bulto fue creciendo en su espalda.

\- **JAJAJA** \- se escucho una risa burlona que fácilmente podían reconocer - **¿crees que puedes comerte al dios del caos y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?** \- sobre el lomo del corcel emergió Discord en su forma de piedra quien parecía estar unido a la criatura - **me temo que has cometido un grave error.**

**\- ¡Discord! creí que ya no te quedaba nada de magia.**

**\- A que no saben a quien me encontré nadando por la Inexistencia** \- la panza del corcel se rompió como si hubiera sido cortada por algo muy afilado, entonces una silueta salio de esta a toda velocidad cayendo detrás de Applejack y Swift.

\- **¿Dance Sky?** \- frente a ellos se encontraba la joven Fantasma de piel gris y cabello blanco sosteniendo a Twilight y a Sunset quienes parecían estar semi inconscientes.

-** Espero que esto sea suficiente para pagar todos los problemas que les he causado** \- la observaron fijamente notando que poco a poco se iba haciendo traslucida, ella estaba desapareciendo - **le entregue mi poder de Fantasma a Discord, debe de ser mas que suficiente para domar a esa cosa.**

**\- No importa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado** \- dijo Swift sonriendole -** me alegra que tu también hayas comprendido que estamos en el mismo bando, gracias por honrarnos con tu apoyo** \- justo antes de desvanecerse por completo Dance Sky esbozo una ligera sonrisa y sus ojos recuperaron su color original demostrando que eran morados.

-** ¡ESO ES!** \- gritó Discord tratando de controlar al corcel que no paraba de relinchar y patalear inútilmente puesto que el draconequs estaba completamente unido a él -** ¡para esto fue que pase todos esos años convertido en piedra! ¡ahora si vale la pena haber sido liberado! JAJAJAJA** \- entonces se explotó a si mismo junto con el lomo del corcel, una vez que el humo se disipo todos observaron como los ojos de este se habían apagado y se mantenía quieto parado sobre sus cuatro patas. Swift aprovecho el momento y cojeó arrastrando la espada antimagia hasta quedar en frente suyo, entonces la alzó en el aire y se quedo en esa posición por unos cuantos segundos como si se sintiera inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- **¡Alto!** \- Twilight se puso de pie y lo detuvo antes de que terminara el trabajo.

-** ¿Por que?** \- preguntó el joven con la mirada baja y llena de dolor - **¿por que no puedo matarlo?**

\- **Porque esa estatua representa el Mecanismo Sangriento y este al mismo tiempo representa la realidad en la que vivimos, si la destruyes entonces habrás acabado con todo, es lo que los Escribas pretendían hacer si fallábamos.**

**\- ¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer ahora?** \- dijo Applejack - **tal ves Reloj tenía razón, tal ves nada merece existir, ¿es eso preferible a una vida llena de sufrimiento?**

**\- La vida no solo es sufrimiento** \- dijo Sunset levantándose - **es como un animal salvaje que necesita ser domado y para eso es que los Escribas crearon esto - **para sorpresa de la joven de cabello rubio Sunset saco un libro antiguo que no le costo nada reconocer puesto que se trataba del famoso Libro de Cuentos.

**\- ¿De donde sacaste eso?**

**\- Lo encontré dentro de las memorias del Mecanismo Sangriento, es como si el Maestro de Ceremonias lo hubiera dejado ahí a propósito para esconderlo de sus atacantes.**

**\- Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras** \- dijo Twilight con la mirada baja -** dijo que era algo que tenía que ser aceptado.**

**\- ¿Que hay que aceptar?** \- preguntó Swift sin mirar atrás.

\- **Que como todo animal salvaje su naturaleza puede ser despiadada **\- Twilight levantó la mirada **\- la vida puede ser cruel a veces y tenemos que vivir con ello** \- caminó lentamente hasta quedar detrás de Swift - **el inteligente sabrá como hacer de su existencia benéfica tanto para él como para aquellos que lo rodean mientras que el tonto hará todo lo contrario, el problema es que no siempre vamos a ser inteligentes por eso a veces necesitamos a alguien que nos proteja de nosotros mismos** \- puso sus manos sobre las suyas las cuales usaba para empuñar la espada con fuerza - **tal como tu me has ayudado a evitar que cometa graves errores, tal como Light y Reloj nos han ayudado, y todos los que nos han acompañado** \- finalmente Swift dejo caer la espada al suelo y la observo con los ojos vidriosos por toda la ira que había contenido a lo largo de su vida, entonces esbozo una ligera sonrisa sintiendo que finalmente podía dejar ir todo ese sufrimiento.

-** En ese caso, déjame protegerte una ultima vez** \- sin que pudieran notarlo el corcel nuevamente había despertado e intentado atacar a Twilight pero Swift la apartó rápidamente siendo él embestido en su lugar.

\- **¡Swift!**

**\- ¡Rápido!** \- Applejack corrió rápidamente y le dio un gran golpe al corcel quien aparentemente se había quedado sin poderes luego del sacrificio del Discord - **¡crucen el espejo!**

\- **No vamos a ir a ningún lado sin ti** \- gritó Sunset poniéndose a su lado negándose a abandonar a la ultima de las personas que la habían acogido aun después de todo lo que les había hecho, mientras todos la juzgaban por sus actos solo Applejack y sus amigas la habían apoyado, pero la situación exigía otra cosa.

\- **Sunset... este es mi hogar** \- contestó sin despegar sus ojos del imponente corcel de piedra que se levantaba listo para atacar de nuevo -** ustedes deben volver al suyo.**

**\- También es nuestro hogar** \- gritó Twilight dándole un ultimo vistazo al cadáver de Swift antes de levantarse y encarar el espejo -** y vamos a recuperarlo, vamos a recuperar el hogar de todos los demás** \- el caballo de piedra nuevamente trato de embestirlas en un ultimo intento por proteger el espejo y Applejack uso toda su fuerza para contenerlo.

\- **¡Vayan! ¡ahora!** \- Twilight y Sunset se pararon frente al espejo listas para enfrentar lo que sea que vayan a encontrar al otro lado.

"Esta historia termina en el mismo lugar donde comenzó."

Mientras iban viajando por el espejo de cristal toda su vida paso frente a sus ojos como una cuenta regresiva hacía el pasado, había sido un largo viaje en el que se vieron obligadas a tomar decisiones muy difíciles pero también tuvieron la oportunidad de cosechar recuerdos memorables que les permitieron seguir adelante, pero cuando se remontaban al inicio de todo sentían que habían regresado al punto de partida, dos extranjeras frente a un espejo de cristal, con la diferencia de que esta vez se encontraban camino de vuelta a su hogar.

**(...)**

Dos cuerpos salieron a flote en un gran océano que ahora cubría la montaña helada que alguna vez fue el imperio de cristal, el nivel del mar había ascendido de manera significativa en comparación con la ultima vez que estuvieron ahí, estos lentamente fueron arrastrados por la corriente hasta llegar a la orilla que se supone sería una montaña mucho mas alta en viejos tiempos, se trataba de una alicornio violeta y una unicornio anaranjada que abrazada con fuerza un libro antiguo, las dos parecían estar inconscientes hasta que finalmente Twilight abrió los ojos observando el cielo Equestre por primera vez en mas de tres años, entonces se levantó con dificultad sobre sus cuatro patas y extendió sus alas en toda su envergadura sintiendo el viento rozar sus plumas.

El sonido de algo golpeando el piso la despertó de sus pensamiento, al darse la vuelta se encontró con Sunset Shimmer quien ya había despertado y había dejado caer el Libro de Cuentos abierto a la mitad mirándola con una expresión seria.

\- **Es hora de limpiar la sangre con la que ha sido escrito este libro.**

**\- Olvidaremos todo después de esto ¿no?**

**\- Es lo mas probable** \- las dos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

\- **Hagamoslo** \- las dos concentraron su magia en el Libro de Cuentos y este empezó a flotar en el aire para luego desvanecerse en una explosión de magnitudes incalculables, llevándose consigo un pasado tortuoso el cual involucraba a cientos de mundos extintos e historias de hazañas sobre grandes héroes y villanos conocidos como Cegadores y Portadores de Plagas hasta la llegada de una existencia paradójica que alteraría para siempre esa estructura gracias a una peculiar forma de pensar, como si se tratara de un corazón de relojería.

**Rebobinando...**

**NA: Próximo capitulo, Epilogo: Armonía restaurada.**


	98. Epilogo: Armonía restaurada

**96\. Epilogo: Armonía restaurada.**

El Libro de Cuentos finalmente estaba siendo reescrito por el hechizo que Twilight y Sunset lograron dominar gracias a su comprensión sobre la incógnita del Mecanismo Sangriento, pieza que ni siquiera los Escribas lograron encontrar a tiempo pero que como ultima voluntad les encargaron a ellas como una ultima esperanza de recuperar sus vidas y las de todos los mundos que cayeron bajo su sistema.

La realidad se torcía mientras las paginas del Libro se quemaban una por una y las dos ponis observaban atentamente esperando su turno de ser consumidas.

\- **¿Crees que hemos hecho lo correcto?** \- preguntó Twilight - **es decir, no sabemos que clase de futuro nos espera, no importa si cambiamos el presente, el Mecanismo Sangriento es parte de la estructura de la realidad, tal vez ya no haya Portadores de Plagas pero aún así habrá gente mala o mejor dicho, victimas de una realidad nefasta.**

**\- Eso esta fuera de nuestra alcance, esto es lo máximo que podemos hacer, sobre ese tipo de personas lo único que nos queda es tener esperanza** \- Sunset observo como tanto el cielo como los océanos se iban oscureciendo a medida que la realidad era absorbida por el vórtice en el que se había convertido el Libro de Cuentos.

-** ¿Esperanza en que?** \- luego levanto la vista al cielo observando como cada una de las estrellas también iban desapareciendo poco a poco junto con el sol quedando únicamente la luna solitaria que seguramente no tardaría en desvanecerse, entonces sonrió e intento responder a la pregunta de Twilight.

-** Esperanza en la misericordia supongo, en que los héroes del nuevo presente sean capaces de crear finales distintos a los de las historias con las que crecimos, y que nunca mas tenga que haber un sacrificio como el que Reloj se vio forzado a hacer** \- Twilight también sonrió al escuchar eso pero ambas fueron sorprendidas cuando todo lo que quedaba fue consumido incluyéndolas para luego concluir en una enorme explosión de magnitudes indescriptibles.

Creando así un nuevo presente, un presente sin los Escribas, sin la Orden de los Cuentistas, sin el Libro de Cuentos, y quizá, solo quizá, con un Mecanismo mas piadoso.

**Rebobinando...**

Las noches en el reino Equestre eran de lo mas silenciosas, un joven dragón morado dormía tranquilamente en su canasta dentro de lo que parecía ser una casa-árbol hasta que un grito de terror lo despertó obligandolo a ponerse en guardia mirando a todas partes.

\- **¡¿Que paso?!** \- gritó Spike corriendo hasta quedar a los pies de la cama de Twilight quien aparentemente se había despertado agitada - **Twilight, te ves terrible, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?**

**\- Eso creo, rayos, estoy temblando.**

**\- No solo eso, tu pelaje esta erizado, ¿que diablos fue lo que soñaste?**

**\- No lo se, no puedo recordar nada.**

**\- ¿En serio? ¿nada de nada?** \- Twilight negó en silencio - **que extraño, bueno, tratándose de una pesadilla tal vez lo mejor es que no recuerdes nada.**

**\- No estoy segura** \- dijo para si misma bajando la mirada - **por alguna razón, siento que me gustaría recordarlo.**

A través de la ventana una sombra encapuchada se apartaba luego de escuchar la pequeña conversación entre la unicornio y su asistente pero sobretodo luego de comprobar que ambos se encontraban bien. El misterioso pony continuo caminando un largo rato observando lo pacifico que se veía Ponyville y los pocos habitantes que se mantenían despiertos a esa hora entre los cuales se encontraba una poni terrestre rosa cerrando lo que parecía ser una pastelería.

\- **Ustedes si que trabajan hasta tarde** \- dijo el poni encapuchado con una voz rasposa.

-** Solo cuando hacemos eventos** \- respondió Pinkie Pie dándose la vuelta - **hey, nunca lo había visto por aquí.**

**\- Es cierto, no soy de aquí** \- se quito la capucha revelando que era un unicornio anciano de barba larga.

\- **Pues venga mañana temprano para armarle una de las mejores fiestas de bienvenida de su vida** \- gritó Pinkie enérgicamente.

\- **Me encantaría pero me temo que debo partir esta misma noche, no suelo quedarme mucho tiempo en un solo lugar.**

**\- Así que viaja mucho, ¿acaso es un poni de negocios? ¿un comerciante?**

**\- Nada de eso, se podría decir que soy un Cuentista pero por el momento me encuentro desempleado, aunque yo prefiero llamarlo vacaciones, mi trabajo era muy angustiante **\- lanzó un corto suspiro -** bueno, fue un gusto charlar con usted, cuide de sus amigas, me alegra ver que nada ha cambiado** \- luego de decir eso se alejo a paso lento dejando a Pinkie un tanto extrañada por ese ultimo comentario.

El viejo Cuentista continuaba viajando entre dimensiones gracias al conocimiento del cual fue dueño desde un principio a pesar de que ahora se aseguro de no compartirlo con nadie mas, luego de comprobar que todo había vuelto a la normalidad en la Equestria que insistía en llamar número 99 apareció en un mundo completamente igual en muchos aspectos y diferente en unos pocos, aunque las similitudes eran tantas que tal vez la única diferencia era la ubicación en la que se encontraba, caminaba lentamente por unas praderas hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una cabaña frente a un lago, toco la puerta y fue recibido por un unicornio color rojo fuego de crin marrón.

\- **¿Que se le ofrece por aquí?** \- dijo Hard quien no parecía reconocer al Cuentista - **parece un viajero, seguramente debe de estar cansado, pase a tomar algo** \- el anciano se quedo un tanto extrañado por la repentina invitación pero acepto sin vacilar - **¿de donde viene?** \- llenó un vaso con te y el otro con cidra y los hizo levitar hasta la mesa donde se sentaron frente a frente.

-** De un sitio muy parecido a este, aunque en él solo había un lago cuando pase por acá.**

**\- Debo de ser el único idiota al que se le ocurre vivir en un lugar tan alejado del pueblo pero la verdad es bastante tranquilo aquí, voy cuando quiero, es agradable, los ponis siempre han sido mas amistosos que los humanos** \- el Cuentista por poco escupe su té al escuchar eso, entonces lo miró fijamente y Hard esbozo una ligera sonrisa - **así es anciano, lo recuerdo todo.**

**\- Al recordarlo yo me esperaba que tu también lo hicieras por haber sido un Lector, pero de todas formas me sorprendiste.**

**\- Si querías una respuesta directa por que no fuiste primero a ver a Eighth Soul o a Calmia Mind en la Equestria 99B.**

**\- Eighth Soul descansa en paz en su mundo de origen** \- terminó su té y dejo la taza a un lado -** ya había vivido demasiado al convertirse en un miembro de la Orden que creé, es curioso ya que he detectado algunas incongruencias temporales comparando algunas dimensiones pero esto no afecto a la suya.**

\- **¿Y Calmia?**

**\- Ella jamas existió** \- Hard se mostró impresionado e incomodo con esa respuesta - **al cambiar el presente muchos factores que resultaban inestables e incompatibles con su nueva estructura fueron descartados, y Calmia Mind estaba en la lista, tal como también lo estaban Pierce Cross, Counter Clash y tal vez muchos mas.**

**\- Eso es siniestro.**

**\- No te preocupes, ellos fueron personas respetables pero sobre todo Lectores, si realmente existe un paraíso anhelado pues ahora son parte de él, y lo mismo para con Dance Sky y Cazador de Leyendas, después de todo tomaron responsabilidad de sus actos en el ultimo momento y eso es importante, no puedes extinguir el alma de un Lector.**

**\- Hablando de factores inestables, Sunset también es Lectora, el hecho de que recuerde todo no alterara el presente que planearon crear.**

-** La he estado observando, aparentemente estar expuesta tan cerca a la energía del Libro de Cuentos borro sus memorias, pero tanto ella como Twilight suelen tener pesadillas o sueños con pequeños fragmentos, por su bien espero que no pasen de ser eso** \- Hard termino su bebida y entrecerró los ojos pensativo.

\- **¿Que hay del resto del equipo?**

**\- He visitado cada uno de sus mundos, todos se encuentran bien, Grace logro recuperar el reino que había perdido, Swift y Blaze comparten el mismo mundo el cual se esta recuperando luego de los acontecimientos que casi lo llevan a la destrucción, la ausencia de los Escribas y el Libro de Cuentos ha cambiado la realidad en mas de un aspecto.**

**\- A todo esto, ¿que ocurrió con ellos? los Escribas** \- el Cuentista bajó la mirada.

\- **Su mundo tendrá que pasar por muchos años de rebelión y anarquía, pero el hecho de que lo hayan dejado seguir existiendo es una señal de esperanza en que algún día volverá a restaurarse.**

**\- ¿Cual es su relación con esos tipos? es algo que nunca pude comprender.**

**\- El Maestro de Ceremonias fue un gran amigo mío, cuando empecé con los viajes interdimensionales y llegue a su mundo me quede maravillado por lo que había construido y mantenido pero también me di cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda** \- levantó la mirada - **estoy seguro de que puede haber sido un hombre muy inescrupuloso también pero eso en el fondo solo fue un gobernante que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su gente, y que nosotros estemos conversando en este momento en ves de ser datos flotando en la Inexistencia lo comprueba.**

\- **Ya veo, pero por mas que trates de defenderlo no puedo dejar de verlo como lo que fue por mas de mil años** \- entrecerró los ojos molesto -** un siniestro titiritero.**

\- **Es un título con el que estaba dispuesto a cargar** \- los dos se quedaron en silencio por uno segundos.

\- **¿Y usted?... ¿no tiene hogar al que regresar?**

**\- Ya te conté mi historia, solo soy una copia, mi mundo no necesita dos Star Swirl.**

**\- Pero creí que usted había matado a su otro yo.**

**\- No en este presente** \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la puerta - **a sido mas agradable hablar contigo aquí que en la Inexistencia cuando todo se estaba fundiendo esa vez, pero me tengo que ir, hay un ultimo lugar al que me gustaría ir.**

**\- A mi también me gustaría preguntarle una cosa mas** \- Hard se puso de pie y lo miró fijamente - **si existe un paraíso anhelado también debe de existir un infierno, entonces dígame, ¿que ocurrió con Light y Reloj?**

**\- Puedo decirte que Light esta bien, pero no puedo asegurar nada sobre Reloj, pero quien sabe, el Maestro de Ceremonias fue un hombre muy inteligente, acertaba en el 100 por ciento de sus deducciones, pero se equivoco con Reloj, podemos equivocarnos nosotros también** \- luego de decir eso abandono la residencia y luego desapareció sin dejar rastro.

En un mundo consumido por las guerras los sobrevivientes se levantaban intentando reconstruir sus vidas y su dignidad como humanos, dignidad que algunos habían dejado de lado por una ambición egoísta arrastrando a miles de personas a su destrucción mutua, algo que algunos años atrás finalmente había culminado y ahora se podía respirar una desconcertante paz que muy pocos creyeron volver a ver, dentro de ese grupo de personas había un joven de cabello castaño que ahora se encontraba reconstruyendo una vivienda en medio del bosque, cansado por el arduo trabajo estaba a punto de tomarse un descanso hasta que logró ver a alguien acercándose por el camino hasta quedar en frente de la vivienda en construcción, se trataba de un joven casi de su misma edad, de cabello marrón y estatura media que vestía una camisa blanca con corbata y llevaba una maleta mientras que con la otra mano cargaba su saco.

\- **Parece que tienes mucho trabajo aquí** \- dijo Blaze quien ahora era un total desconocido para Swift ya que ambos eran parte del nuevo presente que había sido escrito gracias al sacrificio del que sin saber habían formado parte - **no he visto camiones transitar por este lugar, no sabía que estaban haciendo reparaciones.**

**\- De hecho, no las hacen** \- respondió Swift de forma cortante mientras se sentaba a tomar algo.

\- **Supongo que esto debe de valer la pena.**

**\- Solía ser mi hogar antes de que el infierno se desatara en este lugar, planeo reconstruirlo y luego traer a mis padres y a mi hermana... ¿a que vienes?**

**\- Trabajo para los representantes del nuevo estado, ya sabes, parece que finalmente lograron lo que querían, ahora necesitan gente que limpie sus desastres.**

**\- ¿Fuiste soldado?**

**\- ¡No! estuve a punto de serlo pero replantee mis opciones justo antes de que las cosas se complicaran.**

**\- Entonces eres un desertor.**

**\- Diablos** \- se quejo -** si, soy eso, pero créeme que habrías hecho lo mismo si hubieras visto las cosas que yo vi.**

**\- Tranquilo, hiciste lo correcto, además he visto cosas peores **\- los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

**\- ¿Sabes algo? tengo la sensación de que te conozco de otro lugar.**

**\- ¿De que rayos hablas? **\- tiro la botella y se preparó para continuar con su trabajo.

**\- En serio, créeme, no se me olvida un rostro cuando lo veo.**

**\- Eres bastante bocon **\- dijo en tono despectivo -** debe ser por tu trabajo supongo **\- Blaze entrecerró los ojos.

**\- Si fuera bocon entonces te habría dicho que eres un poco cabrón a la hora de tratar con la gente **\- al decir eso Swift se detuvo y lo miro fijamente de forma poco amistosa** \- menos mal que no lo soy, por el bien de ambos, prefiero llevarme bien con los demás.**

**\- ¿Sabes? ayer te habría golpeado bien fuerte sin dudarlo pero estoy tratando de controlar mi carácter**.

\- **¿Y que diferencia el ayer del hoy para gente como nosotros?** \- se sentó mirando al frente.

\- **Nada importante, solo un sueño extraño.**

**\- He tenido de esos también, sonará como una tontería pero a veces pienso que es algo mas que eso, es un recuerdo al que...**

-** ...sientes que quieres aferrarte** \- Swift terminó la frase desconcertando un poco a Blaze quien se giro para verlo extrañado -** como si una parte...**

**\- ...importante de tu vida hubiera desaparecido** \- ahora fue Blaze quien completo la frase, luego los dos se quedaron un rato en silencio.

\- **Ahora que lo dices, si me pareces familiar **\- continuo con su trabajo.

**\- ¿Te gustaría hablar sobre eso?**

**\- Ahora no, estoy ocupado.**

**\- Entonces déjame ayudarte con algo.**

\- **No pareces estar vestido para este trabajo, además no es tu problema, ¿por que lo harías?**

**\- Estamos viviendo una nueva era, sería bueno que la gente empezara a cambiar también ¿no? empezando por unos cuantos** \- Swift se quedo pensando unos segundos.

\- **En ese caso ayúdame a levantar esta cosa** \- Blaze dejo la maleta a un lado y se dispuso a colaborar en la reconstrucción de ese hogar.

"Cada día, hora, minuto y segundo, es el inicio de una nueva era, en cada momento tenemos la oportunidad de cambiar el rumbo de nuestras acciones."

En una versión alternativa del mundo Equestre un unicornio encapuchado apareció repentinamente y empezó a caminar por las praderas hasta llegar a la ciudad, el Cuentista se quito la capucha para no llamar la atención y se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser una escuela, se sentó en una banca cercana y espero hasta el atardecer, se había quedado dormido pero fue despertado por el ruido de los potros curioseando en frente suyo por el aspecto aterrador que le daba la capa negra y la enorme barba por lo que cuando se despertó todos salieron huyendo causándole una ligera sonrisa, entonces vio una unicornio blanca de crin azul oscuro salir al final de la institución y se acerco, cuando estuvo en frente suyo esta se quedo viéndolo con sorpresa como si se tratara de un fantasma.

\- **¿Cuentista?**

\- **Ojos Claros, o mejor dicho... Star** \- miró a ambos lados - **así que ahora eres maestra, si que has cambiado mucho desde que te convertiste en Lectora** \- la unicornio parecía no saber que responder - **no me mires así, se que recuerdas todo, hace unas horas estuve hablando con Hard.**

**\- Por favor dígame que esto no tiene nada que ver con la Orden.**

**\- ¿La Orden? eso nunca existió, jamas fue creado, tranquilízate un poco ¿si?**

**\- Entonces... ¿que hace aquí?**

**\- Solo pase a visitar un rato** \- se volvió a sentar en la banca y Star se acercó - **ya que pienso tomarme unas largas vacaciones, ya sabes, me estoy poniendo viejo y con el Libro de Cuentos fuera del camino ya no tengo como mantenerme, parece que finalmente se acerca mi momento.**

**\- Lamento escuchar eso.**

**\- Para nada, he vivido demasiado y he aprendido muchas cosas, vine a este mundo con el afán de aprender así que estoy satisfecho con todo lo que he pasado.**

**\- ¿Como están los demás?**

-** Todos bien, aunque algunos descansando como pronto lo haré yo, parece que Twilight y Sunset hicieron un buen trabajo al reformar el Libro de Cuentos, al parecer todo ha valido la pena, ¿que hay de tu hermano?**

**\- El esta bien, ahora puedo vivir por mi cuenta y dejar de ser un estorbo, incluso tal ves tenga la oportunidad de formar su propia familia.**

**\- Has madurado en muchas cosas pero sigues siendo bastante tonta en otras, nunca fuiste un estorbo para él, no te llegas a sentir mal por los sacrificios y el esfuerzo que aplicas cuando se trata de beneficiar a personas que amas** \- se quedo en silencio por unos segundos - **ya veo, lo dices por Reloj ¿cierto?** \- Star asintió en silencio - **¿te sientes culpable?**

**\- No puedo evitarlo, lo use como una ficha de ajedrez, cada vez que pienso en el tiempo que pasamos juntos cuando él se encontraba vulnerable trato de convencerme a mi misma que lo hacía por su propio bien pero la verdad es que no fue así, la única razón por la que lo hice fue para que todo terminara de una vez** \- trago saliva - **con él muerto.**

**\- Sientes lastima ¿no?**

**\- No** \- respondió de manera cortante -** tal ves me sienta algo culpable, pero la ultima vez que lo vi él me dijo algo muy cierto, me dijo... no te atrevas a sentir pena por mí, dijo que ya había deducido mi plan unos instantes después de deshacerse de las cadenas que lo limitaban, que yo no tenía nada que ver con su dolor, que todo fue por su estupidez** \- levantó la mirada observando al Cuentista -** ¿como puedo sentir lastima por alguien que fue capaz de luchar hasta ese punto a pesar de que estaba defendiendo algo por lo que no sentía afecto alguno? solo porque sintió que era lo correcto, esas no son las cosas por las que uno siente pena, sino admiración.**

**\- Es cierto, él intento todo lo que estuvo al alcance de su imaginación para transmitir la solución al Mecanismo Sangriento, a veces pienso que su sacrificio, mejor dicho, su existencia fue lo que motivo al Maestro de Ceremonias a dejar que las cosas sigan su curso en ves de destruirlo todo, después de todo, tal vez por primera ves en su vida se equivoco, descubriendo que era tan humano como aquellos que observaba pelear, como la paradoja del corazón de relojería** \- lanzó un corto suspiro - **¿que fue lo que te dijo después?**

\- **Me pidió que hiciera un recuento de todo lo que había vivido** \- esbozo una ligera sonrisa - **quería seguir haciendo cálculos, no se por que, supongo que era lo que se limitaba a hacer todo el tiempo.**

-** Todo un trabajador eh, bueno, es hora de irme** \- se puso de pie.

\- **¿A donde ira ahora?**

**\- Creo que volveré a mi mundo, soy un viejo nostálgico después de todo, me gustaría pasar los últimos días de mi vida en ese lugar** \- se alejo a paso lento mientras Star lo veía partir, por el otro lado un pony terrestre de pelaje azul y crin negra se acerco a ella.

-** ¿Con quien hablabas?**

**\- Hermano, yo estaba con... ¿eh?** \- al voltear al otro lado ya no había nadie -** no lo se, creo que era uno de los directores de la escuela, estaba muy apurado al parecer, ¿que haces aquí?**

**\- Solo pensé en salir a caminar un rato.**

**\- No tienes buena cara ¿pasó algo?**

**\- Nada importante** \- bajo la mirada.

\- **Es raro verte con esa cara, anda ¿que ocurrió?** \- se mantuvo con la mirada baja por un buen rato para luego sentarse en la banca.

\- **No se, simplemente hoy me siento así, me siento como si regresara de un funeral** \- Star comprendió que era lo que pasaba por su mente por lo que se sentó a su lado y esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

\- **¿Sabes? hay una historia que me gustaría compartir contigo.**

**\- No creo estar de humor para una historia ahora.**

**\- No te preocupes, es distinta, es algo que se lo conté a otra persona hace unos días y que muy pronto espero compartir con mis alumnos, por eso quiero tu opinión.**

**\- Vale, ¿de que trata?**

\- **Sobre las dos caras opuestas de una misma moneda, dos amigos que representan al lado brillante y el lado oscuro de la luna.**

Así como en Equestria todo volvió a la normalidad al otro lado del espejo las cosas también mejoraron, el tiempo paso y tanto Sunset como sus nuevas amigas tuvieron que enfrentarse a distintas situaciones que si bien les resultaron complicadas también les sirvió para fortalecer su conexión con Twilight y sentirse un poco mas cerca del mundo Equestre que dejo tantos años atrás, ya que ahora ambas podían comunicarse gracias a un libro especial que les permitía escribirse cartas a través de la distancia.

Se encontraban en la víspera navideña finalmente todos reunidos después de un largo y agitado día, esperando la medianoche, entonces Sunset saco el libro y decidieron mandarle un mensaje a Twilight quien se encontraba al otro lado del espejo haciendo los preparativos para su propia celebración Equestre junto con sus amigas.

\- **Querida Twilight, estamos todas reunidas aquí en casa de Applejack, esperamos que la estés pasando bien por allá... sin inconvenientes imprevistos.**

**\- Tranquila** \- respondió Twilight escribiendo desde su habitación en el castillo - **nada raro suele pasar en estas fechas, me alegra que todas estén bien y espero que hayan descansado como se debe.**

**\- No te preocupes, hace mucho que dejamos de tener esos sueños extraños, aún me pregunto que puede haberlos causado, y por que solo a nosotras siete.**

**\- No estoy segura, pero sea lo que sea a veces pienso que es mejor dejarlo en el pasado, y seguir adelante.**

**\- Tal vez...** \- iba a seguir escribiendo pero el reloj sonó anunciando las 12 y la fiesta empezó - **debemos retirarnos, ya es media noche lo que significa hora de celebrar.**

**\- De acuerdo, recuerden que siempre estaremos conectadas a partir de ahora** \- levantó la vista fijándose en la luna llena - **ambos mundos jamas estuvieron mas cerca... o tal vez si.**

Si existiera un paraíso anhelado, todos ellos estarían ahí, esas fueron las palabras del Cuentista, palabras con las que pensaba dar un aliento de esperanza en memoria de todos aquellos que entregaron sus vidas peleando por darle una respuesta a una de las incógnitas mas redundantes de ese sangriento sistema bajo el cual se encontraban sometidos y del cual no había forma de escapar, si existiera algo mas después de la muerte sería difícil describirlo con palabras, pero aun así, si existiera, ¿cuantas historias mas quedan por contar?

Un joven de cabello gris el cual era cubierto por un curioso sombrero de vaquero marrón caminaba a paso lento por un jardín de flores blancas, paso horas caminando a veces cantando y otras callado hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino, un árbol de cristal sobre el cual habían crecido unas bellas hojas color violeta, se sentó bajo su sombra y se quito el sombrero poniéndolo a un lado notando que había algo escrito en el tronco del árbol, un nombre, como si se tratara de una tumba.

\- **Ha sido un largo camino amigo mío** \- dijo Light con su característica sonrisa - **verás, muchas cosas han cambiado después de la destrucción del Libro de Cuentos, me encontré con el Cuentista en una oportunidad, diablos** \- se rasco la cabeza -** si que esta viejo, supongo que yo también empezare a envejecer en algún momento, dice que todos los demás están bien y me entregó su Bitácora de Viajes, el tomo original supongo, gracias a eso es que estoy aquí y de alguna manera se podría decir que soy libre de lo que alguna vez fui** \- bajo la mirada entrecerrando los ojos - **¿sabes algo? se te hecha de menos, a todos, hemos sido un equipo por mucho tiempo y nosotros dos hemos sido un equipo por mucho mas tiempo aún, será raro empezar un camino completamente solo, pero tu lo hiciste de esa manera y si somos tan parecidos como nuestro maestro nos lo decía todo el tiempo, entonces yo también debo de ser capaz de hacerlo así como tu fuiste capaz de sonreír** \- se puso de pie dejando el sombrero frente al árbol, entonces se alejó un poco he hizo una señal de despedida -** espero que finalmente hayas encontrado aquello que tanto anhelabas, descansa en paz viejo amigo** \- se alejo lentamente mientras una fuerte corriente de viento pasaba por ese lugar agitando las hojas del árbol y haciendo volar el sombrero que había dejado a sus pies el cual se elevó a una gran altura para luego caer en lo que parecía ser un camino en medio de la pradera.

Light continuo caminando mientras un sonido similar al de campanas comenzó a sonar en esa extraña dimensión que era lo ultimo que quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue el interior del Libro de Cuentos, la evidencia siempre presente de una historia destinada al olvido.

\- **"Nuestro maestro siempre decía que uno nunca muere, si no que se convierte en un misterio, en una leyenda, en ese caso, ¿donde estás Reloj? ¿en el paraíso anhelado o en el temido infierno? donde sea que hayas terminado tu viaje tengo fe en que te encuentras bien, porque también tengo fe en que nos volveremos a encontrar y me dirás lo estúpido que fui al creer que podías ganar ese ultimo combate, entonces me reiré y todos los demás también lo harán porque será cierto y estúpido al mismo tiempo, entonces tal ves tu también puedas reír con nosotros, porque a partir de ahora contare tu historia como fue en realidad, y no será la típica historia del villano al que todo el mundo ansía ver muerto, si no la historia de un ser que fue creado para ser un monstruo y vivió como uno, fue tratado como uno, pero que en el fondo de su corazón de relojería, jamas lo fue, la historia de un sistema imposible de corregir, de los guerreros que sufrieron al hacerle frente y del legado de un sacrificio, así que prepárate, porque la próxima vez que nos veamos tendré mucho de que hablar, y tendrás que escucharme quieras o no"** \- le hecho una ultima mirada al árbol antes de desaparecer -** "nos volveremos a ver en ese lugar anhelado, porque tengo fe en la piedad, tengo fe en la Misericordia."**

**Fin.**

**NA: Después de casi dos años de transmisión, finalmente esta historia ve su justo final, no tengo mucho que adjuntar en este espacio, la mayoría de las cosas que me habría gustado decir ya las dije en el Aviso de capitulo 85, lo único que me queda sería preguntar que les ha parecido, si han llegado a este punto no se contengan en comentar puesto que lo que acaban de leer tiene mas de 500 000 palabras, también me gustaría agradecer a los artistas que se han tomado el tiempo y el esfuerzo de hacer dibujos, canciones y hasta opening de este fic, entre los cuales estan Jazz, Ambar y Azure Kiro, quien se esta esforzando mucho con su fic "Fate Harmony" el cual promete mucho y se lo recomiendo a todos los que gustan de leer cosas de género fantástico estilo anime. Para terminar, si han aguantado leer tanto sobre un fanfic seguramente pueden darle una oportunidad a libros mas complicados (mas realistas) y por lo tanto mas interesantes. Saludos a todos y gracias por leer.**


End file.
